Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Five years after Xehanort's ultimate demise, a new threat emerges. The Legion of Darkness. Will Isaac and his friends be able to stop this new threat, or will this spell disaster for the universe as we know it?
1. A New Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the materials appearing in the fanfic, they belong to their representative owners, except for the OC.**

* * *

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

~Sabrina's POV~

I woke to a strange noise as I sat up as I looked to see Riku fast asleep. "Hmm..." I said as I got out of bed and walked out of the room, slowly summoning Heart of Gensokyo while I walked through the dark hallway. Was Rose getting a midnight snack? Was Minene or Yuno sleep walking? Was Isaac playing on the Wii U and just bumped something on accident? All of these things entered my mind.

As soon as I got into the living room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _Maybe I heard something in my dream and I'm just going crazy._ I thought as I then noticed something on the couch as I walked over to it. A Naruto Shippuden manga book. Odd, that wasn't there when I was sleeping.

"Fascinating manga book..." A voice suddenly said, causing me to jump as I turned around.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

 **Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"An acquaintance. Surely you must've known about Xehanort." The figure was a man...and he sounded familiar.

"Xehanort...? He's been killed five years ago."

"Ah yes...it was you and your friends who eliminated him." The man stood up. "How could I possibly forget?"

"Look buddy...what are you doing here?" I asked, gripping the Keyblade.

"Ah...so that's what a Keyblade looks like. I've heard tales of those weapons." He stepped forward. "But, I am not here to be fascinated by such a weapon. I'm here for you." He said as he stopped and pulled something off of the shelf. "If you're wondering who I am...then maybe this will help you jog your memory." He said and tossed a DVD to me.

I caught it and then looked at it. "Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo." I read and raised an eyebrow. "What does that got to do with anything?"

"You loved the Teen Titans when you were a small child. It was your favorite TV show."

"How do you know that?"

"Unlike Xehanort and his council of darkness, we've been watching you, studying your every moves, weaknesses, strengths, likes, dislikes and so on. We then decided we will strike when Xehanort would be defeated once and for all...and five years later, here we are."

"We?" I asked.

"You didn't think I'd come alone, did you?" He asked when suddenly we heard muffled screams coming from my room.

"Riku!" I exclaimed and then ran off, not even caring if the man was following me as I got in the room, seeing Riku tied and gagged.

"Heheh, took you long enough." Another voice said, this one sounding more sinister as I immediately recognized the voice.

"Orochimaru..." I growled.

"I'm hurt. You immediately recognize him but not me. It is a shame, really." The man behind me said as I turned my head as there was a light outside shining through the window, shining directly in the man's...mask? My eyes immediately widened.

"Slade?!"

Slade chuckled. "That is correct." He said as he then grabbed my throat. "There is nothing that you can do to stop us."

"Wh-when my friends find out about this..."

"Your friends?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Your friends are already gone. It's just you and your husband."

"What have you done with them?!" I growled.

"We haven't done anything to them...yet." Slade replied. "But know this...soon, you will all be dead."

"You're not going to win...my son is a Keyblade Wielder."

"We know...but Isaac and his friends pose no threats to us." Orochimaru said as Slade threw me down.

"Good night, Sabrina." Slade said, injecting something in me as they soon became blurry until everything went dark.

~Minene's POV~

I cocked my gun at the other end of the hallway, looking at Yuno right next to me as we both nodded and ran over to them. "You mind telling us what the heck you're doing to them?" I asked, pointing my gun at the two of them while Yuno gripped her katana. "Or WHY you two are here?"

"Oh goody, more people." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Don't bother Orochimaru, they pose no threat to us either...even if one of them is part god and the other is a psychopath."

"I'm not psychotic." Yuno growled. "But we WILL stop you."

"Hmph, good luck." Orochimaru smirked. "You will not stop the Legion of Darkness from achieving its ultimate goal." For some reason, the words 'Legion of Darkness' sent a chill down my spine.

"And what is this so called goal?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out...but for now, we make our leave." Slade said as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Sayonara...for now." He said as he threw down a flashbang, blinding us for several seconds until the light faded, all of them were gone...and a window was open.

"They're gone..." Yuno said as I walked into the room and looked out the window. "What are we going to do now?"

"Prepare for whatever the heck is going on." I said as I closed the window. "We need to wake them up." I said, glancing at the clock as it read 3:30 AM as I then looked near the clock and took the two Pokeballs. "They didn't even take Greninja and Kyurem."

"Maybe they're not interested in the Pokémon." Yuno said.

"Probably." I said as I strapped them to my belt. "Come on, let's go wake them up."

"Right." Yuno nodded.

 **More Gun**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Psst." A voice whispered in my ear.

"Mmm..." I moved a little and wrapped my arm around Mokou. "Zzz..."

"Psst!"

"Mmm..."

"Oh for the love of..." A voice growled. "WAKE UP!" The voice yelled as we both shot up awake.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed as I turned on the lamp to see Yukari with a worried look on her face.

"Yukari? What's wrong?" Mokou asked.

"We need to act now." Yukari told us.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It happened." Hades's voice said. "I didn't think it'd happen, but it happened."

"What happened?" Mokou asked.

"Sabrina and her friends have been kidnapped." Yukari said.

"What?!" We both exclaimed.

"Go on and get dressed, we'll explain it to you when you're both in the living room." Yukari said as they both walked out.

"What could this mean?" Mokou asked.

"It means...things are about to get really ugly." I replied.

* * *

 **Well...this is awkward...as soon as I say The Next Generation is my last one, Jacob suggested to me doing another one that would make Xehanort look like child's play. A new age has come folks...and it's a new age of darkness.**

 **Now, something you might have noticed is the M rating. Yeah, that's right, this story is so freaking dark that it just threw the T rating out of the window. This is a far more dark and mature story, and it's gonna be interesting.**

 **EDIT: Disclaimer in sight!**


	2. Back to the Mansion

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

"Okay, here's what we know." Yukari said. "They call themselves the Legion of Darkness."

"Legion of Darkness?" Mokou asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "From what we know, they make Organization XIV and Xehanort look like child's play."

"You're kidding..." I said.

"I wish." Yukari sighed. "But they've kidnapped everyone in Destiny Islands and Twilight Town...but strangely, they've left the kids alone...well, not technically kids anymore since they're all eighteen...maybe except for Rose. They also left Minene and Yuno alone as well."

"Any known members?" I asked.

"There's only two of them that revealed themselves." Hades said. "Orochimaru from the Naruto world and Slade Wilson."

"Orochimaru...I don't know much about Naruto, but we got Deathstroke in there?!" I exclaimed. "This is bad, considering this is the guy that can beat Batman no sweat." I folded my arms. "Odd, he usually works alone. Is he the leader?"

"No." Yukari shook her head. "We also don't know what their motive is, but if they kidnapped the parents...it could mean serious trouble. If the Legion of Darkness has people like Orochimaru and Slade, then that means there could be more serious bad guys."

 **Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

"Well, that's all I need to hear." I said as I got up. "Alright...here's what we're going to do." I looked at Yukari. "Yukari, you go inform the residents of Gensokyo. This is a far more serious threat and we need all the help we can get."

"Right." She nodded.

"Hades, you do the same with Palutena and Viridi." I said as he nodded. "Rosalina, I need you to go get the Council of Light as quick as you can."

"Got it." She nodded.

"Mokou, prepare the mansion up. We're about to be visited by the Keyblade Wielders." I said as Mokou nodded.

"Hey...just out of curiosity..." Mokou said. "Do you think this has something to do with the cause of our daughter's doomed future?"

"I dunno, but I'm going to ask her." I replied as Yukari made a gap.

"We'll be back." Yukari said as I nodded as we went off to do the various things as I walked in a room.

"Hikari...wake up."

"Mmm..." The girl got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What is it?"

"I need to ask you something. The threat that annihilated me and your mother in the future...was it the Legion of Darkness?"

Hikari's eyes widened, but then her face changed. "Yes...they're the cause of the doomed future."

"That's all I needed to hear." I said as I got up. "You better get ready, we're going to be visited by our adopted family."

 **More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

~Minene's POV~

"Honestly...why are we up so freakin' early?" Isaac asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's because your parents have been kidnapped." I said.

Isaac's eyes immediately snapped out of his sleepiness. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

"You heard right." I nodded. "This is seriously bad news. I don't know what their motive is, but I can tell it's only going to get worse." I said. "Yuno went on ahead to wake up the ones in Twilight Town."

"Okay...?" Isaac blinked as I pulled out my gun and took off the silencer.

"You might want to cover your sister's ears. This is going to be loud." I said as Isaac nodded and covered Rose's ears.

"What's aunt Minene doing?" Rose asked.

"Going to shoot a gun." Isaac replied as I shot the gun a few times, and right on cue, all the lights lit up with a few dogs barking. "Minene, you woke up the whole island!"

"Well it's better than going to Sora's and Aria's house to wake up Flare and Tristina." I said.

"So you thought it'd be more fun if you woke up EVERYONE?!"

"You know me...I do things my way." I grinned as a door opened up and Tristina came out with her Keyblade out and very pissed off.

"You mind telling me WHY THE FREAKING HELL YOU DECIDED TO DO THAT?!" Tristina screamed.

"We have a situation."

"Yeah, you woke up the whole freaking island!" She growled and then Flare walked up to us.

"What's going on?" Flare rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "I was trying to sleep..."

"We all were." Tristina muttered, glaring at me.

"I'll tell you on the way to Worldwalker's mansion." I said as we walked over to the beach and then I climbed into the warp pipe. "Come on." I said as I hopped in.

 **Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

~Worldwalker's POV~

We heard a warp pipe being used as I turned my head to see Minene coming out of the warp pipe with Isaac, Rose, Tristina and Flare. "Well that was fast." I said. "How did you get them up so quickly?"

"This." Minene held her gun up high.

I sweatdropped. "...You woke up the whole island, didn't you?"

"A few dogs included." Minene grinned and put her gun away.

"Oh brother." I sighed and then looked at Rose. She had silver hair with a blue streak, blue eyes, a mini green T-shirt with the Triforce, little shorts with an icy rose on the right pantleg and sandals. "You must be Rose."

"Aaah! Stranger!" Rose hid behind Isaac.

"Don't worry, he's friendly." Isaac said as we then heard another warp pipe as Yuno came out with Nan, Hina, Kai and Maria.

"Sorry I'm late. Nan was a little slow." Yuno said.

"That's because it's so early..." Nan yawned and a gap opened up as Yukari came out with Ran, Chen, Reimu, Marisa, the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew, Nitori, Suika, Mima, Shinki, Alice, Tenshi, Utsuho and Komachi.

"I'm back." Yukari said.

"So am I." Hades said as he walked out of a portal with Palutena, Pit, Magnus, Gaol, Viridi, Phosphora, Arlon, Cragalanche and Dark Pit. "I've also brought my crew as well." He said as a dark portal came out as Medusa, Thanatos, Pandora and Twinbellows.

"...What, you didn't bring Hewdraw?" I blinked. "You brought Twinbellows here."

"Pfft, he's out terrorizing a village."

"Why am I not surprised..." I sighed and then looked at Medusa. "Didn't you banish her to that one universe?"

"I brought her back." Hades grinned but Medusa said nothing and then a portal opened up and Rosalina walked out.

"I got the Council of Light back toge-...Hades, you have GOT to be kidding me." She said.

"What?" He shrugged.

"Leave it to this guy to play innocent." Dark Pit muttered as the Council of Light came out of the portal.

"Well now that everyone is here...we have a lot to talk about." I said.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

~Orochimaru's POV~

"Now that we have everyone...we can go down to business." I said.

"That is correct, Orochimaru." Slade said.

"I personally want to see the destruction of Fairy Tail." Zeref said. "With Tartarus and the book of E.N.D."

"Now now, you'll get your chance soon, Zeref." Father Humonculus said. "We will all see their demise...including all of the worlds." He said, glancing at the other Humonculi near him.

"All the worlds will know the destruction and pain..." Pain muttered.

"Friendships will be destroyed. I am slowly working on destroying the Avenger's measly friendship" Ultron said. "Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are helping."

"Good." Slade said.

"Unlike Xehanort...we will do things right." Athas chuckled.

"And will do anything necessary." Rei laughed.

"Even if it means destruction." Shen laughed maniacally.

"Not even the Straw hats know what's going on." Blackbeard smirked.

Charles vi Britannia folded his arms. "Neither do the fools from my world."

"My friends..." Golden Frieza stepped forward. "This universe will belong to us...a new age of darkness is at hand and none will stop us." He looked at Sabrina, Xarina and Aria in chains. "Not even they could stop us."

"You kidnapped us in our sleep." Aria growled.

"It was the perfect opportunity." Vaatu laughed.

"Where are the others?" Sabrina asked.

"Locked in cells...but we kept you three up here for special reasons." Golden Frieza said. "You see, unlike Xehanort...we're much more dangerous." He said. "We kill anything that gets in our way. No one knows where we are, everyone is blissfully unaware of our plans."

"You won't get away with this..." Sabrina growled.

"Oh, my dear Sabrina." I held her throat. "We will get away with this...and not even your children will stop us. I've half a mind to turn you into one my followers." I chuckled. "So, I'll let you be on the light side...for now."

Golden Frieza chuckled. "My friends...let the darkness begin."

====================================================================================================

 **When Hades came back with the Kid Icarus crew...you get ideas from the crazy god himself.  
**

 **Also, I didn't want to reveal the WHOLE roster of the Legion of Darkness and keep you guessing, but then I thought "Eh, might as well let the readers know what everyone is up against."**


	3. CC and Hikari

**Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, you're probably wondering why you're all here." Worldwalker said.

"Something about a new threat, I assume." Master Hand said. "Rosalina looked rather worried when she came to the Smash Mansion."

"You are correct." Worldwalker nodded. "They call themselves the Legion of Darkness. According to Yukari, they make Organization XIV and Xehanort look like babies."

"Is that even possible?" Marisa asked.

"I wish." Worldwalker replied. "So far we only know of two members of this Legion. Orochimaru and Slade Wilson, or as he is normally called, Deathstroke."

The word 'Deathstroke' sent a chill down Reimu's spine. "That name sounds terrifying." She said.

"It should. He's one of the few people that can actually take down Batman."

"...Who's Batman?" Marisa asked.

"Batman is a very interesting character." Pit replied. "In fact, he's an awesome super hero who fights crime and his arch nemesis is the Joker. He's also an orphan because his parents were murdered when he was a young boy." He said as everyone looked at him. "What? I read DC Comics in my spare time. There's also the fact that Sabrina is missing so I thought I'd fill in for her...wherever she is."

"She's been kidnapped...in fact; all the parents have been kidnapped." Worldwalker replied. "They left Minene and Yuno alone for some reason..."

"I didn't stop to check if Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kirito or Asuna were still around, I was just trying to get everyone awake." Minene said.

"I didn't stop to see if Hayner, Pence, Olette, Isa or those stupid punk Twilight Town Organization weirdos were there either." Yuno replied.

"Don't say stupid! It's a mean word!" Rose folded her arms.

Palutena giggled. "Oh, that's such a little cutie."

"Anyway...we don't know what their motive is, but we need to stop them no matter what." Worldwalker said. "It's gonna be harder than last time."

"You kidding? We took down Xehanort with teamwork! This will be a breeze!" Isaac cockily exclaimed before blinking. "...I swear, Natsu rubbed off on me."

"He's one of a kind, I'll give him that." Viridi said.

"You'll probably need some help." A voice said as they turned to see a light portal opening up and a girl walked out.

"Oh, hello C.C." Worldwalker said. "What brings you here?"

 **Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Came to lend a hand." She replied. "After all, Charles joined the Legion of Darkness as well."

Worldwalker sweatdropped. "Oh dear."

"Wait, how does she know about this?" Raiden curiously asked.

"I can hear everything. Just one of the special gifts I have." She explained as Worldwalker explained it as everyone nodded.

"Geass, huh?" Nitori folded her arms. "Fascinating."

"So who's the leader?" Worldwalker asked.

"Someone named Frieza." She replied.

"...Frieza? As in...DRAGONBALL Z FRIEZA?!"

"Yeah, he was all golden."

"Okay, we need Goku and Vegeta. RIGHT. NOW."

"What about Whis and Beerus?" Hades asked.

"Those guys too!" Worldwalker nooded.

"What's so bad about a guy with a golden color?" Pit asked.

"Pit...he can easily destroy us without breaking a sweat." Worldwalker replied.

"Okay...I need a white flag."

"You moron." Dark Pit sighed. "We can't just give up so easily, you-" He stopped himself and looked at Rose, then at Isaac. "How is she with cursing?"

"Frowned upon." Isaac grinned.

Dark Pit cleared his throat. "We can't just give up so easily, you dummy. If we give up, Frieza is just going to annihilate us anyway."

"He's got a point." Magnus said.

Pit sighed. "The way he said it made me think we don't have a chance right now."

"Pfft, we can get through anything." Marisa said.

"I'll go get Lelouch if that's alright with you." C.C. said.

"Yes, we need a strategist." Worldwalker said as she nodded and took off into a portal.

"I'll go set up the pizza oven." Yukari said.

"...And I'll say goodbye to all of that pizza we have in the fridge." Worldwalker sighed.

"Man, and I was craving pizza too..." Mokou folded her arms as a girl walked up to them.

"Hello." She greeted. "I'm Hikari. Cody's and Mokou's daughter."

"What the...?" Pit walked over to her. "Five years and she's already a teenager? Is there an aging machine that I'm not aware of?"

"Okay...that sounded stupid coming from you." Medusa said.

"Don't say stupid!" Rose folded her arms. "That's not nice!"

Isaac chuckled. "Cute, isn't she?"

"...I guess..." Medusa shrugged.

Hikari laughed. "No, I've come from the future." She said. Her top is a black shirt with the Hakurei Yin Yang, she was also wearing blue jeans and black shoes. Her left eye is a shining light blue that's like Worldwalker's and Rosalina's, and her right eye is a piercing red similar to Mokou's, and her hair is a pony tail held by one of the charms of Mokou's hair.

"Okay...i'm suddenly getting a déjà vu moment here." Nan said. "What was it...uh...Fire Emblem: Awakening?"

"It's a long story." Worldwalker said.

"I'm so glad to meet my family." Hikari grinned.

"FAMILY?!" Everyone but Worldwalker, Mokou, Yukari, Rosalina and Hades yelled.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"...Excuse me one moment." Isaac said as he grabbed Worldwalker's arm and pulled him to a corner. "Have you been lying to her? We're not even related!"

"Dude, five years ago I felt like you were part of my family."

"How come you never told us that at the party?"

"I assumed you knew."

"I was stuffing my face in Peach's cake with Tristina! I didn't exactly hear you, but I did find out that you were leaving!"

"Oh...awkward." Worldwalker said. "But surprise! We're an adopted family now!"

"Oh brother." Isaac sighed as they walked back and then noticed Nitori setting up shop. "Uh, Nitori?"

"If you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm setting up something that can help us locate each of the bad guys in the Legion of Darkness and letting us know what world they're going to, that way we can go to that world and stop them from doing whatever it is they're doing."

"How many have you set up?" Worldwalker asked.

"So far, I got Slade, Orochimaru, Golden Frieza and Charles. I assume there's more, but we don't know who they are." She explained and then tossed everyone an ear piece. "Just so we can communicate from separate worlds."

"How did you figure that out so easily?" Yen Sid asked.

"Simple, during the Sticker Star incident, I've programmed a little chip in Marisa's broom so she can take off to any world she wanted to go to, which would explain why she and Natsu ended up in Destiny Islands." She said. "It wasn't that hard to insert it in these ear pieces."

"You could've taken me with you." Reimu told Marisa.

"Or me!" Flandre added.

"You guys were busy...I didn't want to disturb you." Marisa replied when suddenly Nitori's machine went off.

"Oh! We got someone on the move!" She said. "Slade is headed to a world called...Jump City."

"That's where the Teen Titans are located." Worldwalker said. "Yukari, take us there!"

Yukari sweatdropped. "All of us?"

"No, the Keyblade Wielders, me and anyone else who wants to go."

"I'll go!" Pit exclaimed.

"I will too." Reimu said.

"Same goes for me!" Marisa smirked.

"Eh, why not?" Magnus chuckled.

"Alright, let's go!" Worldwalker said as they all walked in.

"Hey, if Marisa's getting in the action, then so am I!" Flandre exclaimed and then took off.

"I wonder how long she'll last there?" Remilia wondered.

"The bigger question is, how long will Jump City last?" Meiling asked and then a portal opened up as C.C. came out with Lelouch.

"Alright, I got Le-...did he leave without saying goodbye?" She asked.  
====================================================================================================

 **I've decided to drop the POV thing. It makes things so much simpler, gives me more freedom to have everyone think in their mind...and it was driving someone a little batty. So it's back to normal!**


	4. Teen Titans, Go!

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Gah! This guy is too much!" A security guard exclaimed.

"Keep firing! We can't let him get any clo-GAH!" The other guard fell to the ground.

"Hmph, for a couple of guards, you sure are weak." A voice said and then punched the other guard, knocking him to the ground as he walked over to the cell doors.

"Slade?" A voice asked.

"Hello, Gizmo." Slade greeted. "I'm getting you out of here." He said as he dented the bars with ease.

"Not that I'm happy to see you, but...what's the occasion?"

"Destroying the Teen Titans once and for all, and then cover this world in darkness."

"Eh, I don't know what you mean by covering Earth in darkness, but if it means conquering it, I'm in!"

"Good, let's go get Mammoth and the others." He said and then he looked at his Robot Commandos. "Take out any fools that dare try to stop us." He ordered as they nodded and took off.

"Are we getting Jinx too?"

"No, but we will kill that traitor by any means necessary."

"Cool." Gizmo grinned.

 _With the others..._

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

They all walked out of the gap and looked around. "This kind of looks like Sailor Moon's world." Kai said.

"Kinda, but does it have that?" Yukari pointed off in the distance as they all looked to see Titan's tower.

"Good point." She nodded.

"Sweet tower!" Pit exclaimed excitedly. "Lady Palutena, can you grant me the Power of Flight?" He asked as Pit's wings glowed.

"There you go." Palutena said from the ear piece.

"Thanks." Pit said as he tried to pick up Magnus. "Let's fly over the-...DUDE, do you weigh a TON or something?!"

"What, you've never picked up a muscular man before?" Magnus asked.

"I don't think he's picked up anyone with those noodle arms." Marisa teased.

"NOT FUNNY, MARISA!" Pit yelled.

"Hmm?" Rose noticed a girl walking on the other side of the street. _...Something about her..._ She thought as she looked both ways and then crossed the street as she then followed the girl, as everyone else was oblivious to it.

"Look, I can pick someone up!" Pit said as he flew up and tried to pick up Nan, but it was no good.

"Okay, this is just sad." Nan said.

"Face it, angel face, you're not strong enough." Magnus said.

"I can probably pick up your wife!" Pit said.

"Leave her out of this. Have you ever picked up YOUR wife?" Magnus said. "Did you carry her to your honey moon location?"

"Um...I tried, but I couldn't exactly carry Viridi for long."

Isaac facepalmed. "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Wimp." Hina muttered.

"Okay, never mind about Pit's strength." Yukari said as she made a gap. "Let's just go into the Titan's headquarters this way."

"Thank you." Pit sighed with relief as they walked in the gap.

"I wonder if I can beat Pit in an arm wrestling match." Yuno said.

"OH COME ON!" Pit yelled.

 _In the Titans Tower..._

 **Menu (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"Ha ha! I got ya!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"No fair! I wasn't ready for that move!" Beast Boy grumbled.

"Friends, what is this video game you are playing?" Starfire asked.

"It's a game called Super Smash Brothers! It's a really fun game." Beast Boy said as they were at the character select. "Hmm..."

"Ooo, can I play this Super Smashing of Brothers?" Starfire asked.

"Yo, grab another controller; I'm going to dominate you!" Cyborg laughed.

In Raven's room, she was meditating. "Azarath Metrion..." An anime tic mark appeared on her forehead as she got up. "How can anyone meditate with that stupid game?" She asked as she walked out of her room.

Suddenly, the doorbell went off as Robin went off to answer it, as he saw the group in front of him. "Oh hello, what can we do for you?"

"Can we come in?" Worldwalker asked.

"Sure, come on in." Robin nodded as he led them in as they introduced themselves as they then walked to the main room.

"Aww..." Starfire pouted. "Why was fire coming out of that man's fist?"

"It's called the Falcon Punch." Cyborg chuckled. "And you were in the way."

"But I thought my little star friend would protect me!"

"Nope, he didn't." Beast Boy said as he glanced over to see the gang. "Oh, who are they?" He asked as they introduced themselves again.

"Um...you forgot my sister's name. TWICE." Isaac told Worldwalker.

"Yeah, uh...she's not here." Worldwalker said.

"What the?" Isaac looked behind him and Rose was nowhere to be found. "I swear, I had my eye on her...did she go into Yukari's gap?"

"Maybe she wandered off and is checking the island out." Tristina said. ...I hope.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Okay, what's causing trouble in Jump City now?" Robin asked as he turned off the console.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Hey! I was dominating!" Cyborg told him.

"I know, but right now, we gotta figure out what's going on." Robin said as he switched the screen over to see who's causing trouble. "I should've known...Slade."

"And apparently, not just Slade." Cyborg said. "Mammoth, Gizmo, Plasmus, Overload and Cinderblock."

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered.

"Um, are we going to bring our friends too?" Starfire asked.

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"We can get there quickly." Yukari said, making a gap. "We can go there quick."

"What the...?" Beast Boy asked as he peeked into the gap as he looked to see the city. "Nice!"

"Well that beats flying." Robin said as they all went in.

"I just hope Rose isn't into too much trouble." Isaac hoped.

"Who would hurt a little cutie like her?" Maria asked as they walked in.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hmm?" The girl turned around to look at Rose. "Were you following me?"

"Yep!" Rose grinned.

"Are you lost?"

"Nope, my big brother is right over..." She turned around. "...There...? Where'd big brother Isaac go?"

"Okay, you are lost." She said as she knelt down. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm Rose! What's your name?"

The girl smiled. "Terra."

"That's a nice name." Rose smiled. "That name reminds me of my uncle Terra!"

Terra giggled. "Do you want me to help you find your big brother?"

"Sure!" Rose smiled as they walked together, but they were quickly surrounded by some Robot Commandos, causing Rose to scream. "Wh-who are they?!"

 _Oh no..._ Terra thought as she noticed Slade walking up to them.

"Ah, there you are, Terra." Slade said.

"Get away!" Terra backed up, shielding Rose.

"Terra, I'm asking you to join me once again."

"LIKE HECK I AM!" Terra yelled, as there was a small earthquake and then a small piece of earth moved up and then threw it at Slade. "Come on, Rose!" She said, taking Rose's hand and running off.

The earth hit Slade, but it didn't faze him as it broke when it hit him. "It seems we're doing this the hard way. Find Terra...and make sure you take that little girl from her." Slade ordered as they nodded and chased after them. "You cannot run from me, Terra...I will get you by any means necessary." He said.  
====================================================================================================

 **I was debating whether or not to actually have Terra in this story or not...and here's the final results of that debate.**

 **Also, Pit's a wimp if he can't pick me up.**


	5. Battling with a Blockhead

**Strange Whispers (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Rose!" Isaac called out. "ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"It's gonna take ages to find her in this city." Hina said.

"Why don't we split up?" Robin suggested. "That way we can find your little sister before Slade finds her."

"Or worse." Cyborg said.

"How are we going to communicate though?" Pit asked. "You don't have ear pieces like us."

"We do have our own communicator." Cyborg said. "Hang on; let me sync our communicators..." He pressed a few buttons. "Alright, can any of you hear me with this?"

"Loud and clear." Marisa said.

"Wait, guys! I need to tell you something!" Nitori's voice called out.

"What is it, Nitori?"

"I've planted a little tracker on Rose's shirt before you took off." Nitori said. "I knew that cutie would run off because five year olds are always curious, so I went out of my way to plant it there."

"Do you know where she is?" Isaac asked.

"Well according to this, she's being protected by this girl while also running away from Slade and his fellow minions." Nitori asked.

"Did you get her name?" Minene asked.

"Uh, no...unfortunately." Nitori sighed. "I didn't have enough time to add in sound. It's just a prototype right now, but I'll fix it up when you return."

"Got it." Isaac nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"In some sort of alleyway, I'll send the coordinates to the Titan's communicators." She said as the Titans looked into them.

"Interesting..." Raven said.

"Alright, forget about splitting up. Let's move!" Robin said as they nodded and took off.

 _With Rose and Terra..._

"Hopefully, we'll be safe here." Terra panted.

"Why were you with that big bully anyway?" Rose asked.

"Um...it's kind of a long story." Terra replied.

"You shouldn't be with bullies! You should be with good people!"

"I'm not good or evil...i'm just...neutral."

"Well that's not very good." Rose said. "There's always a side. Good and Bully, you gotta pick one."

"There are times where you can't decide."

"I can choose for you!" Rose smiled. "You saved me from those big bad bullies, so therefore...you're good."

Terra giggled and messed up Rose's hair a little. "You sure have a cute personality."

"Thanks, I get it from my aunt Yuno!"

"Aunt Yuno?"

"She's very nice!" Rose grinned. "Once we find them, I'll introduce you to them."

"Alright." Terra smiled, but then they were quickly surrounded by the Robot Commandos and Slade.

"There you are, Terra." Slade said. "You're quite the slippery one."

"Oh no, we're trapped!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, we're not!" Terra lifted up her hands to lift up the concrete beneath them and then moved up to escape Slade and his henchmen.

"Always making it difficult." Slade said. "But like I said, you won't escape." He said.

"Wow, we're so high up!" Rose looked down but then immediately went pale. "I want to get down! I hate heights!"

"Then don't look down." Terra said as Rose nodded and simply looked at her.

 _Back with the others..._

"That's odd...Rose is moving quite fast." Robin said. "We gotta pick up the pace." He said as they nodded and took off, but then a huge monster landed in front of them and roared. "Cinderblock." Robin growled.

"We'll take it from here." Flandre said as she, Magnus, Minene and Cyborg got in front.

"Be careful." Robin told them as they nodded and they took off.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling Rose is calling me cute." Yuno said.

"Well, you never showed your ugly side to Rose, so there's that." Tristina said.

 **Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Flandre activated her Lavatein and smirked. "Bring it, block head!" She said as she flew over to Cinderblock and slashed him, but he blocked it and then punched her away as Magnus ran over and slashed him several times, but he was kicked away, and then there was an explosion right behind him, only for him to backhand Minene straight to a wall.

"Minene! Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." Minene replied as Cyborg fired shots at Cinderblock.

Flandre took out a spell card. "Taboo: Maze of Love!" She shouted, but Cinderblock seemed to be unfazed by the spell as he punched the ground to create a mini shockwave to send Cyborg and Magnus flying a little ways.

Minene threw a grenade at him, but as soon as it reached him, he grabbed it and clenched his fist, destroying the grenade in the process. "Why you little..." Minene growled as she flew over and kicked him in the head, but that did nothing as she just yelled in pain.

"Kicking concrete will just get you nowhere, ya know." Cyborg said.

"Oh shut up!" Minene growled as Cyborg charged up and fired at Cinderblock, causing him to go back a few feet but he kept going strong as Magnus jumped up and swung his sword down at him, but then Cinderblock punched him to the ground as he then was attacked by Flandre who swung the Lavatein at his head.

Cinderblock muttered something before punching Flandre and sending her through several buildings. "Oh, that'll hurt in the morning." Cyborg winced before firing from his Sonic cannon and Magnus slashing Cinderblock.

Minene popped up from underneath the street and pressed a button, as the ground underneath Cinderblock exploded. "Gotcha!" She smirked, but Cinderblock was still going strong. "Are you kidding me?! How much C-4 does it take to take down one stupid piece of concrete?!"

"I dunno, but this one is resilient, I'll give him that." Magnus said as he slashed him while Cyborg kept firing at him, but Cinderblock both punched them to the ground again while Minene fired her gun at him, but they just bounced off.

Flandre was coming around after making a crater in a building, as she clenched her fists as her eyes changed. "I am not...going to lose...TO SOME STUPID CONCRETE!" She screamed as her wings glowed bright and launched herself from the crater, making it a lot worse as it then crumbled to the ground.

Cinderblock punched Cyborg, but he rolled of the way and fired a sonic laser from it, knocking him back as Magnus and Minene helped him, but even then, he kicked them away. "Come on, we gotta take him out!" Cyborg growled.

"HEY BLOCKHEAD!" A voice yelled, catching their attention as they looked to see Flandre looking pretty pissed off. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" She screamed.

"...Has her wings ever glowed like that before?" Minene asked.

"Not that I know of." Magnus said.

"SIXTEEN CLAWED FLAME WALL!" Flandre screamed and slashed Cinderblock ten thousand times...in one second. Cinderblock grunted through all of this and fell on one knee as she then slashed him over to Cyborg as he finished him off with a sonic laser, as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled as Flandre landed and turned back to normal.

"I blinked, what did I miss?" Minene asked.

"Total annihilation." Magnus blinked.

Flandre went back to her normal self and giggled. "Well, let's go catch up with the others."

"Right." Cyborg nodded as the four of them took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Slade was running on a roof following Terra and Rose when he got a call in his communicator. "What is it Gizmo?"

"Uh, Cinderblock just got annihilated by four people, one of them being Tin Man."

"I see...so the Heroes of Light have allied with the Teen Titans." Slade said. "I expected that to happen. Go back to what you are doing."

"Got it."

"Hmm..." Slade folded his arms. "I think I should send out Armadon and Blizzard." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Rose and Terra were flying when they heard roaring off in the distance. "Wh-what was that?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I dunno...but I'm not liking it." Terra said.

 _Meanwhile, on a skyscraper..._

"Ah, so they've started the party without me, eh?" A man chuckled. "I might as well join in the fun." He said as he jumped and dived.

 **Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Who is this handsome looking masked man, you ask? Why, Deadpool, of course! And you might be asking if I have a parachute...I do not. So this is going to be ONE HURTFUL LANDING!" He yelled as he faceplanted. "OW, PAIN!" He yelled.

He stuck his thumb up. "I'm okay!"  
===================================================================================================

 **If anyone's curious, Flandre did her crazy attack move from Touhou Soccer. Anyone remember that?**

 **And yes, Deadpool is going to be in this story!**


	6. Terra's Decision

**Strange Whispers (Kingdom Hearts)**

They kept on running as they then turned a corner to see a certain slime monster coming out of the sewers. "Ew..." Reimu had a disgusted look on her face.

"Leave this slime ball to me." Marisa aimed her hakkero at him as Raven joined her. "So, does this slime ball have a name?"

"Plasmus." Raven replied.

"Heh, one Master Spark coming RIGHT up!" She smirked.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it." Robin said as they took off.

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Come and get some, you piece of crap!" Marisa said as she fired danmaku at Plasmus, but it just went right through him as he regenerated. "...Eh?"

"He's made of slime, he'll regenerate." Raven told her.

"Well nothing like a Master Spark won't fix." Marisa smirked, but Plasmus shot out acid over to them. "Hello!" She exclaimed as she rolled out of the way while Raven made a wall to block the acid.

"Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled, firing dark energy shots at him, but even they went through it.

"Alright...stand aside, goth girl!" Marisa aimed her hakkero at Plasma. "Love Sign: MASTER SPARK!" She yelled as it went through the beast. "Oh yeah, beat that!"

"It was all so...colorful." Raven said. "...I hate it."

Marisa glanced at Raven. "Excuse me?"

"I prefer dark colors."

"Raven Raven Raven..." Marisa walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "You don't know the true meaning of love, do you? I put my heart and soul into creating that spell, including a little bit of love."

"We all have our preferences. Also, Plasmus is still going strong." Raven motioned her head as Marisa turned her head to see Plasmus regenerating.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marisa yelled.

"Told you."

"Oh shut up!" Marisa growled as Plasmus shot more acid as she dodged while Raven made another wall. "If Master Spark won't work...then how about... FINAL SPARK!" She yelled and unleashed it.

"Oh goody...more colors. Boring." Raven boredly said.

"Alright, goth girl...you have a preference to my spell cards?!"

"Yes. Get rid of the love and add more death to it."

"EXCUSE ME?! No way, I'm not getting rid of the love!"

"You really want to fight when we got Plasmus to deal with?"

"Considering your pissing me off at the moment." Marisa said as they heard roaring from Plasmus. "OH, TAKE A HIKE, YOU MUTANT!" She screamed as she threw a bomb over to Plasmus as the bomb was absorbed...and Plasmus just exploded everywhere, as slime landed on the both of them, however both of them didn't seem to care.

"Hmph, well you took forever." Raven said.

"Alright that's it!" Marisa grabbed her arm. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be hanging out with Kamek then deal with you!"

"Are we really going to do this?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I'm going to knock some sense into you!"

 _With Deadpool..._

"Alright, I should easily help them in their que-..." He stopped walking. "...My catfight senses are tingling." He turned around. "I'm missing a good catfight for crying out loud!" He exclaimed as he ran off.

 **Strange Whispers**

"Somehow, my Deadpool senses are tingling." Worldwalker said.

"Dead who now?" Isaac asked.

"Well, he's basically-" An alarm cut him off as they looked to see Overload collecting a lot of electricity in an electronic store.

"He sure loves electricity." Reimu said.

"Man, he's draining all the power of those game consoles!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"As a fellow gamer, I'm not going to let that happen." Nan said, summoning Earthrealm Protector as Isaac and Tristina both joined in as they took off.

"Hey Sparky!" Isaac caught Overload's attention as he turned to look at them.

"Alright, we got his attention." Tristina summoned Grandmaster's Soul and Isaac summoned his own.

 **The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Overload aimed his hands at the four and then launched electricity over to them, but they quickly dodged as Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla as he ran over and punched Overload, but that just electrocuted him while Tristina used a Blizzaga on him. "Time to get overloaded." He said as he aimed a Wii U console at them and fired tons of game discs at them.

"Whoa!" Nan exclaimed as he tried to dodge as he then used Reflega on some of the discs to send them back while Tristina and Isaac slashed him several times and then jumped back to avoid being shot at my electricity.

Nan jumped back and used Strike Raid, causing Overload to step back a little and then Isaac aimed his Keyblade at him and then Scorpion's spear shot out and grabbed a hold of him, followed by a "GET OVER HERE!" from Scorpion's voice as he pulled Overload to him and then slashed him away.

"FREEZE!" Tristina yelled, firing a Blizzaga Pursuit at him as Overload groaned a little but kept going strong and fired electric shots directly at her, but she used an ice wall to block it while Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and slammed into Overload and making him slam into a wall.

Isaac jumped up and used Triple Firaga at him, and then used Sonic Blade. "You fools..." Overload laughed. "You won't win against me!" He said as he stored up a lot of electricity from a light pole and fired at them, knocking them to the ground as Beast Boy then noticed a fire hydrant.

Hey... Beast Boy thought.

Nan got up. "We're not giving up." He said. "We WILL beat you!"

"Your weapons are useless against me." Overload said as he walked forward...only to get blasted by water. "Argh!" He groaned as the Keyblade Wielders turned to see Beast Boy leaning on a damaged Fire Hydrant.

"What?" Beast Boy grinned as the three looked at each other and shrugged as they ran over to the weakened Overload as Isaac used Sonic Blade, Tristina used Ragnarock and Nan using Zantetsuken to finish him off. "Water is his weakness."

"Ah, cool." Isaac said.

"That explains why Blizzaga was so effective." Tristina said as they took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"We should be safe up here." Terra said as she was still guiding the rock. "Do you see your brother?"

"No, but I do see a rocket thingy coming right for us."

"WHAT?!" Terra yelled as the missile hit them and completely shattered the platform, sending them both to the ground, but with Terra's quick thinking, she used some of the mini rocks to catch Rose's fall while she landed in the water.

"Terra, you okay?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I'm fine." Terra got up. "Good thing we were hovering above the park." She said as they then saw Slade walking up to them. "Rose, stay there." She ordered.

"I wasn't thinking on going anywhere." Rose said.

"So, you've saved the little girl." Slade said. "I'm impressed with your capabilities." He replied. "It'd be such a thrill to have you back as my apprentice."

"I've made that mistake once; I'm not doing it again!" Terra growled.

"You have no choice." Slade said. "You wouldn't want your new friend to be...hurt, would you?" He asked as they both heard screaming as Terra turned to see a few Robot Commandos holding Rose.

"Rose!" Terra exclaimed.

"Terra! Help me!"

"I'll try!" Terra clenched her fists and glared at Slade.

"What do you say, Terra? Join me once again...or let your friend perish?"

"Don't listen to that bully, Terra!" Rose told her. "Remember what I told you back then!" She said as a knife was placed on her neck. "PLEASE!" She yelled, a tear running down her cheek.

"Make your choice." Slade ordered.

"I choose..." Terra clenched her fists. "I choose..."

Slade folded his arms. "You choose what?"

A few chunks of earth surrounded Terra as she glared at him. "I CHOOSE GOOD!" She yelled and sent the pieces of earth to the Robo Commandos, crushing them while being careful not to crush Rose.

"Yay!" Rose cheered.

"You fool!" Slade growled as he ran over to her, only to get hit by a random rocket as he was launched to a tree.

"What the...?" Terra asked.

"Hey buddy, remember me?" A voice asked as the girls looked to see Deadpool walking up to them. "Your old pal Deadpool from that Death Battle we fought in!"

Slade got up. "And who are you?" He asked.

"Oh! Oh, I am HURT!" He exclaimed. "Oh, how your forgetfulness wounds me! Oh, I am so saddened that you forgot me! Ah, why must you rip my heart out?" He asked, causing Terra and Rose to sweatdrop.

"I honestly do not know you."

"Ah, water under the bridge, I know the Teen Titans version of Deathstroke wouldn't know little 'ol me."

"Little?" Rose asked. "But you're big."

"I prefer the term 'Little with a big heart'." Deadpool corrected as he took out two katanas. "What do you say, buddy? Shall we go out like last time?"

"You're going to regret fighting me."

"Oh ho ho! How many times have I heard that little clichéd line? OVER A BILLION TIMES, THAT'S HOW MANY!" Deadpool yelled.

 _Back with the others..._

"She should be here." Robin said.

"Robin, look!" Starfire pointed in the distance as they saw them at the park.

"Wait a minute...is that...?" Robin asked.

Starfire gasped. "Terra!" She exclaimed.

"...Uh, Terra's a guy." Pit said.

"Terra can be a girl's name too, ya know." Yukari said.

"...It can?" Pit asked, causing Reimu to facepalm.

"You moron..." Reimu muttered as they walked forward, only for Mammoth to come out of nowhere and punch the ground in front of them, scattering everyone to different sides.

"I'll take this side!" Gizmo said as he was in front of Hina, Kai, Reimu, Robin and Maria while Mammoth had the others.

Mammoth chuckled. "I'll handle these punks." He said as he cracked his knuckles while Pit, Worldwalker, Yukari, Yuno, Starfire and Flare got up.

"Lady Palutena, I need a weapon!" Pit said.

"Here's an Earthmaul Club." Palutena said as it was sent to Pit.

"Thanks!" Pit grinned.

"Didn't we just find out he's pathetically weak? How is he holding up a club like that?" Remilia asked.

"Oh, I make it lighter for him." Palutena replied.

"And here I thought all this time, I was strong..." Pit sighed and then shrugged. "Oh well." He said as they got ready for battle.

 **The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mammoth smirked as he punched Pit, but he dodged as he swung the club over to Mammoth, sending him back a little as Yuno slashed him several times with Worldwalker and Flare, as Starfire threw star bolts over to him.

"FIRE!" Flare yelled, using Firaga on him, but he blocked with his arms like it was nothing as she then slashed him several times before being punched away.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari shouted, but Mammoth smirked.

"These silly little puny things will do nothing!" He exclaimed as she fired simple danmaku while Starfire fired lasers from her eyes as he grunted in pain as he jumped up to slam his fists down to knock them away, as Yuno retaliated by slashing him several times but he kicked her away. "I'll crush you like the little insects you are!"

"I highly doubt that!" A voice said as he was hit by a Din's Fire.

"Ooof! Where did you come from?" Mammoth looked at Zelda.

"Summoned." Zelda replied and charged up a Phantom Slash, then unleashed it but then it was destroyed by one of Mammoth's punches, but then Flare ran through the darkness and used Sonic Blade on him.

"Not too shabby..." Mammoth said as Pit swung a charged attack, causing him to stumble but recovered as he punched Pit in the gut and sent him to a wall, but Yukari caught him as Yuno and Worldwalker slashed him again, but he punched them away again but then got hit in the face by a Din's Fire.

Zelda then jumped up and Lightning Kicked him in the face, nearly causing him to fall, but he recovered as he punched her away, but then she used Farore's Wind to recover and landed near Flare. "What's his HP so far?"

"According to Paper Cut, he's nearly out. He only had like 1000 HP. He has like 200 left."

"Sweet." Worldwalker said as he slashed him, but then got kicked in the gut and sent him to a wall but then Pit pulled out an X-Bomb.

"HERE YOU GO!" He yelled and threw it, as he caught it and looked at it before exploding in his face and then Pit swung him to a wall. "Zelda!"

"Got it!" Zelda nodded as she fired a Light Arrow as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"That takes care of him." Flare said and putting the Keyblade Bros and Paper Cut away while Gizmo was annihilated by the others.

"Little squirt." Maria said.

"Crud..." Gizmo weakly said as the group then reunited with everyone, though it looked like sparks were flying with Raven and Marisa.

"Do I even want to know?" Isaac asked.

"Well, at least she found someone else other than Kamek." Yukari said as they then took off to the park.

 **Strange Whispers**

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked as they got to the others.

"Hmm?" Terra turned her head. "Oh, hello Beast Boy." She said.

"Big brother Isaac!" Rose exclaimed as she ran and reunited with her big brother, both of them hugging each other tightly.

"Aww..." Flare grinned.

"Hmph, it seems they're all here. I guess this leaves me no choice." Slade said after blocking Deadpool's attacks as he snapped his fingers as Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload came up from behind...and then they fused together.

"They can do that?!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Ternion." Cyborg growled. "This ugly thing again." He said as they also heard roaring as they looked behind to see two monsters walking up to them.

"Ooo, Armadon and Blizzard from Primal Rage, interesting!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"B-Big brother...?" Rose looked at Isaac.

"Don't worry...we'll stop them." Isaac summoned his Keyblade.  
====================================================================================================

 **Primal Rage, anyone?**

 **Deadpool: Ooo, what's this interesting little thing?**

 **DEADPOOL?! HOW DID YOU...?!**

 **Deadpool: Buddy, I can break the fourth wall with ease, thank you very much. As for you, my fellow readers...be sure to watch my movie that comes out in 2016!**

 **B-but...WHO LET YOU IN?!**

 **Deadpool: Myself.**

 **...I give up...**


	7. Trigon Appears!

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What are they?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Armadon and Blizzard from Primal Rage." Deadpool replied. "Heeeellooooo, did you NOT hear me last chapter?!"

"We'll take care of these beasts." Hina said.

"You will try, but you will fail." Slade told them.

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Deadpool slashed Slade.

"Terra." Robin got her attention. "Take Rose somewhere safe until we destroy this whole mess."

"Got it." She nodded as she picked up a piece of earth underneath Rose as she hopped on it and took off.

"Follow them and kill the both of them." Slade ordered as his Robo Commandos and Ternion took off. "You two, destroy the Heroes of Light." He said as the two monsters nodded. "And as for you, I'll take care of you myself."

"Oh, look at me, totally scared." Deadpool said. "NOT." He laughed as Robin walked up next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Deadpool shrugged.

Isaac gripped his Keyblade. "Let's do this." He said as they all got ready for battle.

 **Shattered City (Primal Rage)**

Armadon shot spikes at them, but they dodged as Isaac and Tristina ran up to him and slashed him several times, but he blocked and then kicked them away while Blizzard breathed out an icy wind. "Holy crap, that's cold!" Tristina shivered.

Nan took out his Pokeball. "CHARIZARD!" He yelled as Charizard came out and then he Mega Evolved him. "FLAMETHROWER!" He ordered as Charizard used Flamethrower on him, causing Blizzard to step back a little.

Minene threw a grenade at Armadon and it exploded in his face as Yukari flew up and then fired danmaku while Starfire threw star bolts at Armadon. "Azarath Metron Zynthos!" Raven called out, firing directly at Blizzard as Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and then swung his tail at Armadon.

"I'll show you the power of love." Marisa glared at Raven before aiming her hakkero at Blizzard and fired Master Spark.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu shouted, but then Blizzard raised his hand up as an Ice Pillar shot up and hit both Marisa and Reimu, knocking them away but they recovered as Yuno ran over to Armadon and slashed him while Nan used Thundaga.

Cyborg fired a Sonic Laser at Blizzard while Starfire threw more Star Bolts as Minene flew over and kicked Blizzard in the face, and then flew up, but then he caught her. "Big mistake, big guy!" Minene said, planting C-4 on Blizzard's arm and then disappearing underneath his arm and then set off the bomb.

"Evil Spirits: Bewitching Butterfly Living in the Zen Temple!" Yukari called out while Flandre used Kagome, Kagome.

Armadon roared and then swung his spiked tail at Beast Boy to knock him away and then rammed into him to knock him down to the ground, but then Kai used Curaga on him as Flare slashed Blizzard several times, only to get frozen by his icy wind, and then got punched straight to a building, but Flandre quickly caught her.

Isaac called out Blaziken and then Mega Evolved him as they both used Flamethrower on Blizzard while Pit swung his club right down on Armadon's foot with Magnus, only to be kicked away by him as Starfire fired her eye lasers while Raven threw more dark magic. "EAT THIS!" Flandre yelled, slashing her Lavatein at Armadon as he stumbled while Blizzard fell on one knee...and then suddenly they were surrounded by Yin-yang Orbs.

"Huh?" Cyborg wondered.

"Oh, Reimu's dealing the final blow." Worldwalker said.

"FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled as they lit up and then both monsters roared...and when the light disappeared, both monsters were defeated.

"Ha! Awesome!" Tristina exclaimed as Hina fell on her back.

"Man...that was intense." She said.

 **Villains of a Sort**

"I-I can't believe it..." Slade was on one knee. "They lost..."

"You bet they did." Deadpool said and then he looked in the sky. "HEY! SOUNDTRACK! CAN WE DO SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES VILLAINS OF A SORT?!" He yelled.

 **Deadpool's Theme (Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)**

"Ah, my theme. MUCH better." Deadpool chuckled while Robin looked at him weird.

This guy's weird. Robin thought.

Deadpool pulled out two guns and aimed at Slade. "Night night, big guy!" He said, firing at Slade several times. "Bang bang bang!" He exclaimed.

Slade growled under his breath. "I cannot...LOSE..."

"You're still alive?" Deadpool pulled out a katana. "Well I'll change that!" He said as he looked at particularly nothing. "Little kids who are reading this might wanna skip this part!" He chuckled before he ran over and slashed right through him, particularly his head.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Flare groaned.

Deadpool picked up Slade's head. "Another trophy for my head collection...oh wait, I don't have one." He chuckled as he threw it to a random garbage can as it went in. "Oh yeah! Three points!" He fist pumped as Terra came down with Rose as they soon hopped off.

"I think we lost them." Terra said as they walked over to the group. "I guess we won."

"We did." Isaac said, but then suddenly Rose was taken away by a couple of Robo Commandos, as she was screaming. "ROSE!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Rose screamed as Ternion was walking up to her, roaring in her face, causing her to scream.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" Deadpool exclaimed.

 **Cavern Claustrophobia (Primal Rage)**

"...Hey, what happened to my theme?" He asked as Armadon and Blizzard suddenly ran to them and completely annihilated the Robo Commandos and then Blizzard froze up Ternion before punching him really hard to completely shatter him into bits.

"WHOA!" Kai yelled.

"Weren't they just attacking us?!" Pit asked.

"You alright?" Blizzard asked, lowering his hand to Rose as she looked up and wiped her tears away.

"Y-yeah." She said as she got on his hand.

"Good." He said as he gently put her down to Isaac.

 **All the Rage Himalaya (Primal Rage)**

"Sorry about earlier, we were under control of the Legion of Darkness." Blizzard apologized.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am the God of Life, Armadon." Armadon introduced.

"And I'm the God of Good and Virtue, Blizzard." Blizzard introduced.

"We've come from a world that is called Urth, a world that is ruled by us Gods. Occasionally we would fight over something so simple, but we'd forget about it later after one of us won. Though, occasionally, Urth is at stake."

"So basically, your world is ruled by Gods just like ours, right?" Magnus asked.

"That is correct." Armadon nodded. "One day, we just simply vanished...and that was because the Legion of Darkness came to our world and one by one, we were under complete control."

"It's not just us, they went to other worlds to have other creatures under control as well...who or what they are, we have no idea." Blizzard said. "But we thank you for saving us."

"We are in your debt." Armadon said as they nodded as Yukari made a gap.

"Now that Slade is dead...how about we head back to my Mansion?" Worldwalker asked.

"And get back to jamming to my theme!" Deadpool added.

"NOT SO FAST." A voice yelled.

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh no..." She said as they all looked to see Trigon walking up to them.

"Whoa! We're getting all Attack on Titan up in here!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I will not let you get out of this world THAT EASILY." Trigon yelled.

"Oh great, we have to deal with this guy?" Isaac asked.

"Most likely." Worldwalker said.

"What is my father doing here?" Raven asked.

"To get rid of the likes of you." Trigon growled.

"Ooo, someone's got daddy issues." Deadpool said, only to get hit by one of Raven's dark attacks. "Ow! I'm okay!"

Suddenly, a portal opened up as Palutena, Viridi and Medusa came out. "We'll help you out here." Palutena said.

"Where's Hades?" Flandre asked.

"Keeping Lord Beerus occupied. He just arrived." Viridi replied.

"Ah." Worldwalker nodded. "Alright, let's take him out."

 **Duel of the Fates (Star Wars)**

Trigon laughed. "You may try to take me down." He said as Palutena, Viridi and Medusa all grew up to Trigon's level as he then punched Palutena, but she countered. "Hmph! You call that a counter?" He asked as he punched her away as he then punched the ground to cause a massive earthquake, but they managed to get on the roofs of the buildings while Yukari made a gap.

"Rose, go in here! It's too dangerous!" Yukari ordered.

"Okay...good luck, big brother!" Rose told him.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him!" Isaac said as he ordered Blaziken to use Blaze Kick while Nan hopped on Charizard.

"Take this!" Medusa said as she fired lasers from the palms of her hands, but Trigon chuckled and punched her to the ground while Viridi ran up and punched him, but he caught the palm of her hand and then flipped him to the ground, crushing several buildings.

Robin threw Batarangs at him, but he shrugged them off as Flandre slashed him with her Lavatein and Marisa fired Master Spark directed at him. "You fools...it's pointless!" Trigon roared and then backhanded them and then kicked away Armadon and Blizzard.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Isaac yelled, using Ragnarock. "Fire Blast!" He ordered as Blaziken quickly obeyed and used Fire Blast while Charizard used Flamethrower. "Flare! What's his HP?"

"You DON'T want to know!" Flare said. "His defense is really high as well!"

Deadpool started climbing up on Trigon's back. "Time to kill a titan!" He said but then he gripped on a bomb that Minene put there right when she detonated it. "AAAAH!" He yelled as he was launched away and landed on the ground. "Great, now I gotta start ALL over again!"

"Lady Palutena! I need to fly!" Pit said as his wings lit up. "Thanks!"

Palutena winced. "Don't mention it..." She said, using Explosive Fireworks on Trigon, but he went through it and punched her straight in the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Palutena!" Viridi exclaimed. "Alright, that's it!" She growled as she took out her staff and swung it. "Children! Help me out here!" She ordered as several Nutskis, Bladers, Lurchthorns, Flages, and Dibble Dops came to her aid.

Medusa punched Trigon, but he caught her fist and swung her over, destroying the Flages and Bladers as she fell to the ground while Palutena weakly got up. "You so called gods. You are pathetic!"

"But we are determined!" Medusa said as she got up as Marisa unleashed a Final Spark directly to his eye with the help of Star Fire and Cyborg, but Trigon swatted them away as he was then hit by Mega Blastoise, Mega Venusaur, Mega Swampert and Mega Sceptile, using their attacks.

"Hoopa, use Hyperspace Hole!" Flare ordered.

"No problem!" Hoopa smirked. "HYPERSPACE HOLE!"

"Those creatures are useless!" Trigon exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, creating a massive shockwave that sent everyone flying and crumbling several buildings in the process.

Deadpool was climbing up Trigon again. "Take two!" He said, but unfortunately, the poor guy was hit by Flandre's Clock That Ticks Away the Past. "GAH! LASERS!" He yelled as he fell to the ground. "NOT AGAAAAIN!"

"...Oops." Flandre said before shrugging as she flew over and slashed him, but he backhanded her straight for the Titans Tower, and then Trigon punched the ground to create a huge earthquake to topple the whole city over.

Charizard was on top of Nan. "I-It's no use...he's...unbeatable...!" He said, watching Trigon annihilate Viridi, Palutena and Medusa as they fell to the ground in defeat, and then shrinking back down to normal size.

"W-We gotta keep...t-trying..." Reimu said.

"It's no use..." Raven weakly said.

"Farewell." Trigon smirked, but then suddenly he was hit by several explosions as he roared in pain. "Who DARES?!"

"You know..." A voice said as they all looked to see a Pokémon landing on a destroyed rooftop. "This world's judgement day is far away and it is not today."

"Arceus?!" Yukari exclaimed.

"What's he doing here?!" Worldwalker asked.

"I am a part of the council of light now." Arceus said.

"You dare to attack me? You'll go down like the rest!" Trigon exclaimed as he punched him, but Arceus jumped up in the air.

"I think not." He said and then used Hyper Beam on him as Trigon took a step back and growled.

"You FOOL!" Trigon yelled as he attacked him several times, but Arceus dodged with each swing.

"Prepare for justice!" Arceus yelled, as he unleashed Judgment on Trigon as each meteor hit him as he yelled in pain as he then switched to the Psychic plate, then used Future Sight.

Trigon growled and then punched him again, but Arceus dodged and used Hyper Beam on him as Trigon groaned in agony, and then he attempted to move, but then Trigon punched him where he was going to move as he hit several buildings. "Arceus!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You foolish creature. You will die like the rest." Trigon walked to Arceus who got up after using Recover and flew up. "Say goodbye." He said, but then something lit up from the sky and then shot down on Trigon, as he roared in agony. "What...is this?!"

"The power of Future sight." Arceus replied as he flew up. "Farewell, Trigon." He said as he used Judgment one final time as Trigon roared in agony before falling to the ground, slowly fading away into nothing.

"Is he...?" Nan asked.

"Yes." Worldwalker nodded as Arceus flew up in the middle of the ruined Jump City.

"And now...to restore this place." Arceus said as he lit up, as the red clouds disappeared to reveal the blue sky and all the buildings and everything was restored as if nothing happened.

 **Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Wow..." Isaac said as Flandre soon flew back to them.

"Is he dead?" Flandre asked.

"Yes." Arceus nodded and a portal was opened. "I will meet you back in the mansion." He said and disappeared.

Isaac got up and used Curaga on everyone. "Come on, let's go. Rose is waiting for us." He said as they nodded and Yukari made a gap as she then looked at the Titans.

"You guys coming?" She asked.

"Well, considering that Slade's been killed. I wouldn't mind seeing any new world out there." Cyborg said as the Titans nodded as they went into the gap.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Deadpool yelled as he ran into the gap before anyone else could go in.

"Weirdo." Isaac said as they walked into the gap.  
====================================================================================================

 **Guren no Yumiya from Attack on Titan for Trigon? Nah... Duel of the Fates from Star Wars? Oh you bet!**

 **Deadpool: Eh, I would've used my theme for the battle.**

 **...Seriously?**

 **Deadpool: What? This story needs more of my theme, anyway!**

 ***facepalm***


	8. Lord Beerus

**Solo Menu – Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Oooo! This is a nice looking mansion." Deadpool said.

"Out of all the people to bring, why this guy?" Rosalina asked.

"Don't look at me, he was in the Titan's world for some reason." Worldwalker replied. "...Which reminds me, how DID you get there?"

"Oh ho ho! I'd tell you, but it's a secret to everybody!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Ahem." A voice said, as they all looked to see Whis and Beerus standing there.

"Oh! Lord Beerus!" Worldwalker bowed. "It's an honor to be in your presence." He said, and motioned the others to bow as they did so, though Beast Boy, Pit, Deadpool and Rose didn't seem to quite understand, yet they did so anyway. "Guys, this is Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction."

"It is interesting to meet the Keyblade Wielders." Lord Beerus said, then glancing at Deadpool. "...And others."

"By others, you mean these guys, right?" Deadpool pointed over to the Titans.

"No, you." Lord Beerus told him.

"Deadpool, I advise you to not get on his bad side." Worldwalker said. "He has the power to destroy a world with a simple sneeze."

Isaac sweatdropped. "...Uh...how do we still have a universe?"

"Being a god is tiring." Lord Beerus admitted. "Anyway, I suggest we go into a different room. I want to avoid this headache as much as possible." He said, referring to Deadpool.

"Good idea." Worldwalker nodded. "I suggest that room right over there, but someone is occupying it."

"By someone, you mean GLaDOS?" Nan asked.

"Bingo." Worldwalker nodded. "She's really used to this place now." He said as they walked into a room. "Come in, come in...let's just get down to business." He said and closed the door.

Yukari came in from a gap. "Sorry for the disappearance, I just remembered that I forgot to bring these two." She said as Yuyuko and Youmu stepped out.

Yuyuko sniffed in the air. "...I smell...pizza." She said.

"Uh oh." Youmu said as she attempted to hold her back with Ran and Chen while Yukari walked in a gap to where everyone else was at.

 **The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Ah, there you are, Yukari." Worldwalker said.

"Sorry, I just realized I didn't bring in Youmu or Yuyuko." Yukari said.

"You brought the garbage gut along?" Rosalina asked.

"She'd be pretty lonely if I didn't bring her." Yukari pointed out.

"True." Rosalina nodded.

"Anyway..." Lelouch got their attention. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded.

"We know that the Legion of Darkness are out to cause darkness throughout the universe." Lelouch said. "And what's worse, our star players have been captured."

"That's right, they've all been kidnapped." Master Hand said. "Do we know where they are?"

"We don't know where they are." Lord Beerus said. "I'm sure not even the god of Pokémon knows where they are."

"No, no I do not." Arceus sighed. "But if they're planning on shrouding the entire universe in darkness, then they should be in a world that's recently be destroyed."

"Well the only world that HAS been destroyed was Kirito's and Asuna's world, and that was right before Sabrina and the others woke up after what happened in Castle Oblivion." Yukari said.

"So...many years ago." Master Hand said. "Interesting."

"Indeed. They're probably not there." Raiden said. "We need to find their hideout as quick as we ca-..." He sniffed. "Does anyone smell pizza?"

They all looked to see C.C. chowing down on pizza. "What?" She asked.

"That's a lot of pizza." Palkia said.

"Too many pizza boxes if you ask me." Arceus muttered as C.C. shrugged and continued eating it.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we need to find them and defeat them before all the worlds are shrouded in darkness." Raiden said.

"That won't be so easy." A voice said as they looked to see a man around twenty years old leaning in the doorway.

"And who are you?" Lord Beerus asked.

 **I Am the Doctor! (Doctor Who)**

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said as he walked in. "I am Professor Jacob."

"Okay? How did you get here?" Yukari asked.

"I invited myself."

Rosalina blinked. "That doesn't make sense."

"It does to me." He said. "Anyway, it will not be so easy to destroy them. They are really powerful."

"Considering we got someone like Charles involved, I'm not surprised." Lelouch said. "But we will defeat them."

"There is something you don't know. There is something far more dangerous than the Legion of Darkness."

"Oh please, how can anyone be far more dangerous than the Legion of Darkness?" Lord Beerus asked. "As soon as we take out Frieza, the universe will be saved."

"These guys are my enemy...and I've had several rough encounters with them. They are not to be messed with." He said.

"You're just trying to scare us. It's not working." Palkia said.

"You may not believe me now, but trust me...you will eventually." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, that was just random." Master Hand said.

"More random than that?" Palkia motioned his head over to C.C. who had another pizza box open.

"Where the heck is she getting all these pizza boxes?" Master Hand wondered.

"Anyway..." Lelouch looked at the chess board in front of them. "The Legion of Darkness will fall one by one." He said. "And we are going to stop them."

"Indeed." Lord Beerus nodded.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Deadpool's Theme (Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds)**

"Hey you! Yeah you! I've stolen the spotlight from them!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Because I have something to show you." He said as he leaned on a machine. "The Keyblade Maker! I've made a Keyblade based off of ME!" He yelled and pulled it out. "Feast your eyes on this little beauty! I call this Merc with a Mouth! One of my many nicknames!" He laughed.

"Anyway, this bad boy has my awesome mask for the Keychain, the handle is in my colors and it's based on the Fenrir! Yeah, that bad boy...there may or may not be grenades tied to this thing." He chuckled. "One of my katanas will be the blade and the teeth are my guns! Don't worry, they don't shoot...I don't think they make bullets THAT small." He rubbed his chin. "Hmm..."

He pulled out a random notebook. "Note to self, mess with physics and make bullets really small. Make Keyblade more awesome." He wrote down and then put it away. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, this boosts strength and attacks involving thrown Keyblades! Yeah, if they keep throwing their Keyblades around like boomerangs, they might as well boost the strength of it! Oh, it also comes with a healing factor. Not as awesome as mine, but hey, it'll do."

He then aimed down the hallway. "Now, let's see who's the lucky candidate!" He laughed and threw it. "Around and around she goes! Who can tell where it's going?"

"Look, I'm just saying that love is better than being goth!" Marisa growled.

"And I think dark magic is better than love!" Raven glared at her.

"Friends! Stop fighting!" Starfire got between them and then the Keyblade appeared in Flare's hand.

"What the...?" Flare blinked.

"OH YEAH! IT WENT TO FLARE!" Deadpool fist pumped. "Now, back to your regularly scheduled boring Council of Light!"

 **Thirteenth Discretion**

"So I was thinking tha-" The alarm went off, interrupting Lelouch as they all walked out.

"What is it?" Worldwalker asked.

"Um, there's something going on in another world!" Nitori said as Cyborg was right next to her. "Something called...Shin Sekai Yori."

"Interesting..." Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought. "Any Legion of Darkness over there?"

"According to this, no...but something bad is going on over there." Cyborg said. "Something called...the Heartless."

"No Legion of Darkness in this world, but they did send some Heartless over." Nitori said.

"Big brother Isaac, what's a Heartless?" Rose asked.

"A dark creature." Isaac.

"You know, this could be a good chance for Rose to see what a Heartless actually looks like up close." Yukari said. "Though, I still think it's a good idea to keep a close eye on her."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded as Yukari made a gap.

"Alright, anyone coming?"

"I'll go!" Beast Boy raised his hand up.

"I'll go, I need to think." Raven said, glaring at Marisa. "Maybe create a spell card that won't be so colorful."

"Hey, at least colors are better than being gothic!" Marisa growled.

"I will accompany you." Arlon said.

"I will too!" Pandora grinned and raised Dark Pit's hand up. "And so will he!"

"Are you kidding me?" Dark Pit asked.

"I'll go." Youmu said.

"Me too." Hikari said.

"Might as well take the red one along." Lord Beerus said. "For the sake of my sanity."

"Me?" Deadpool asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Oh well, fair enough." Deadpool nodded as Yukari made a gap.

"Let's go." She said as they all walked in.

"Well, we might as well plan for what's ahead." C.C. said as she turned around...to see one of her pizza boxes missing. "...Huh?"

"Oh dear." Lelouch said, looking at Yuyuko taking a bite out of C.C.'s pizza.

"Oh sweet heavenly goodness, this is good!" Yuyuko giggled.

"Hey! Give me back my pizza!" C.C. went after Yuyuko.

"So um...who's this guy?" Remilia asked, pointing over to Professor Jacob.

"Honestly, we're wondering the same thing." Rosalina said, watching Yuyuko and C.C. doing a tug-of-war over the pizza box.

"This is actually quite entertaining." Lord Beerus said as he sat down on the chair. "Hades, get me another one of those hot fudge sundaes."

"Coming right up." Hades said.

"You are aware that a stray pizza slice will probably land on you, correct?" Whis asked.

"I'm aware...which is why miss Sakuya gave me a spare umbrella in case one decides to come to my direction." Lord Beerus said, glancing at Sakuya who was giving Remilia more tea.  
===================================================================================================

 **Deadpool: Shin Sekaiwhatnow?**

 **Honestly, I have no clue...but I think i'm going to let this go on hiatus until i've watched that anime...after I am done with Season 1 of Code Geass.**

 **Deadpool: How far are you?**

 **Episode 13.**

 **Deadpool: Oh...well, might as well catch a few Z's until this is back up! See you readers later!**

 **I'm still going to update Ancient Treasure, though.**

 **Deadpool: Oh good!**


	9. The Messiah

**Dualism of Mirrors (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal)**

The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness shows up, and then it shows Cody's mansion where the Council of Light are talking to each other, and then the lyrics kick in.

 _Shinyu ni saisho kara naeru wake janai sore mo riaru_

It then goes to Isaac with his Keyblade out with his friends behind him and they were all looking at the base of the Legion of Darkness.

 _Shinken na batoru no naka de mitsukeru_

It then goes to Lelouch with his mask off and looking at a downed Suzaku with a gun pointing at Suzaku while an army of Heartless is approaching Lelouch from behind, led by Charles vi Britannia.

 _Mou hitotsu no jibun_

It then goes to Professor Jacob looking on in the distance, and then flashing back to his enemies covered in darkness

 _Katto kara no kakusei ha_

It then goes to Naruto, Luffy and Natsu running straight for each other and punching the heck out of each other and then creating a dust cloud while Sakura, Nami and Erza watch on in annoyance.

 _Chansu no tan! Tsukamu! Doro_

It then shows Deadpool flirting with Sakuya...only to be on the receiving end of a thousand knives while a relieved Meiling is glad she isn't knifed...and then a knife is placed on her forehead.

 _Dyueru! Dyuaru-izumu Togi sumashi au kado_

It then goes to Sasuke spying on the Keyblade wielders from a rooftop, and then he turns around and sees Naruto charging up a Rasengan, Natsu's fists bursting into flames and Luffy cracking his knuckles and then Sasuke charges up a Chidori.

 _Unmei no aite ha kokoro, ustsusu kagami_

It then goes to Yuno losing it and then going full yandere mode against Dark Oak while a horrified Rose watches on with Minene protecting her.

 _Moshimo taino mama de_

It then shows the Dinobots and the Predacons fighting each other while the gods of Primal Rage attempting to calm them down.

 _Taoretara doro-dake de tate aou_

It then shows Erza and Jellal leaning in to kiss, but then Natsu slams into them while Naruto laughs at him only for him and Natsu to get knocked out by a pissed off Erza while Wendy and Lucy both sweatdrop in the background.

The lyrics end, but the screen then shows the various characters and then the song ends with Lucy changing into her Aquarius outfit.

 **Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

A certain monster rat and a small girl were standing on a mountain, as the rat chuckled. "Those gods will soon realize that we monster rats mean serious business." He smirked and looked at the girl. "Go...and destroy those gods."

The girl nodded and then laughed maniacally, also uttering some unintelligible language as she ran off as the rat then looked at some Shadow and Soldier Heartless. "Go and accompany her." He ordered as the Heartless nodded and took off.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Traditional Song of Shadows (From the New World/Shin Sekai Yori)**

Everyone walked out of the gap. "So this world is Shin Sekai Yori?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Worldwalker nodded. "I wonder what interesting things we'll see in this world." He wondered as they saw some black smoke on the horizon.

"There's fire. Fire is interesting." Deadpool pointed out.

 _"Fire also means that something is burning."_

 **"And when there's fire, there's enemies to kill!"**

 _"Obviously."_

"I suggest we steer clear of the fire since we don't have any water elements." Arlon suggested.

"Don't lie!" Rose exclaimed. "My big brother and his friends can douse the fire with their Blizzaga attacks!"

"Uh...sweetie, I don't think several huge ice balls will work against a huge fire like that." Tristina said.

"Of course, its frozen water, isn't it? It should work!" Rose said.

"I know she's young, but we need to tell her how it works." Beast Boy said when suddenly there was an explosion.

"Oh ho! There's an explosion! This world already rocks!" Deadpool exclaimed as they noticed a body flying out of the air. "With a body! My morbid senses are tingling and they're through the roof!" He exclaimed as everyone sweatdropped.

"I can see why you Lord Beerus wanted us to take this guy." Raven muttered. "But he's still annoying."

"I'll go get that body!" Phosphora said as she flew up and got the person. _...A female?_ She thought as she flew down and then landed near them.

"U-ugh..." The woman groaned as she opened her eyes and saw them in front of them while Nan used Curaga on her. "Wh-wh..." She muttered as her eyes widened. "Satoru! Where is he?!"

"Satoru?"

"My friend! I have to find him!"

"Please calm down!" Isaac said, trying to calm the woman down.

"Now, please, who are you, and what is going on?"

"...Saki." She muttered. "My name is Saki Watanabe."

"I'm Deadpool, nice to meet you, you cute little fox." Deadpool butted in, causing Yukari and Worldwalker to punch Deadpool away.

Rose grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

"...Thank you." Saki replied. "But who..." she paused as she glances at some of the more weird looking characters like Beast Boy, Dark Pit, Arlon, etc. "... or what are you?"

"I think we can explain that while going to the source of that explosion." Nan asked.

"That's where my village is!" Saki exclaimed. "It's in trouble!"

"We'll do what we can to help." Dark Pit said as they headed towards the village.

"Thank you... um... Pittoo is it?" Saki asked.

Dark Pit's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?!"

"Your friend." Saki pointed as Dark Pit turned his head to see Deadpool holding a random sign that read 'His name is Pittoo'

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Dark Pit yelled as he summoned his Silver Bow. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Uh oh." Deadpool said as he took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled and ran off, while everyone else started laughing...minus Raven and Saki, who looked confused.

 _A little while later..._

"That bow of yours was awfully sharp..." Deadpool muttered.

"You're lucky I didn't chop off your head." Dark Pit growled.

"Okay, break it up." Flare got between them. "Let's not try to kill each other again."

"She has a point." Isaac said. "No matter how funny that was."

"Hmm..." Saki looked at the town in front of them and then went right into it.

 **Hyrule Castle Town (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Excuse me." Saki got the attention of a man. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Well, we're trying to get rid of the Monster Rats. Kaburagi is taking care of it." He replied as they all saw Kaburagi floating above the civilians.

"These Monster Rats will perish!" Kaburagi exclaimed as he floated down.

"DEATH TO THE MONSTER RATS!" The civilians chanted, but when Kaburagi floated down...the ground simply exploded.

"WHAT THE?!" Kai yelled.

"Did they just die just like that?!" Hina exclaimed, but when the smoke cleared...there were few surviving civilians and then Kaburagi.

"Nope! This guy defies all logic!" Deadpool said.

"I may not have saved all of you...but in the end...they will all die." Kaburagi said as several monster rats came out of their homes underground and fired arrows at him, but they were quickly disposed of as a few Monster Rats were immediately killed. "Tell me where your leader is...otherwise I will destroy all of yo-" He stopped short when several civilians started screaming from behind the group.

"What the...?" Isaac turned around as they all looked to see a robed girl walking by and killing civilians without raising a finger while the Heartless went to grab their hearts.

"Who IS that?" Flare asked.

"I dunno...but that's just messed up." Isaac said. "And she's siding with the Heartless..."

"Wait a minute..." Saki's eyes widened as she looked at the girl's hair. _Th-the hair color...M-Maria!_

"An ogre!" Kaburagi exclaimed. "You vile beast!" He said as he created a crater to cause the little girl to go down while the Heartless were immediately eliminated, but the girl roared a little and climbed up.

 **Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

"She doesn't look like an ogre...now if you add green paint and give her some more interesting clothes, then she'd pass as an ogre." Deadpool said, causing everyone to facepalm.

"It's like you want to get hurt or something..." Yukari muttered.

"Flare...can you scan that thing?" Isaac asked.

"I can sure try." Flare said as she summoned Paper Cut and aimed it at the little girl. "What the..."

"What is it?" Nan asked.

"Name: Messiah. HP: Unknown, Power: Unknown, Defense: Unknown." Flare scanned. "This doesn't make sense."

"Messiah?" Beast Boy asked. "Is that what that girl is called?"

"According to my Keyblade, yes." Flare nodded as they then witnessed Messiah simply causing Kaburagi to scream in pain and bend him...until they heard a sickening crack.

"Oh...that makes me sick." Tristina groaned.

"Well, this story isn't rated M for nothing." Deadpool said.

"That girl is...an abomination!" Dark Pit said as he aimed his Silver Bow. "Let's do this." He said as they got ready.

"Don't! You'll only aggravate it!" A voice said as they turned to see a boy running up to them.

"Satoru!" Saki exclaimed.

"Let's go! We need to get away from that thing!" He said. "It's too dangerous."

"You mean, we don't have a chance of killing this thing?" Isaac asked.

"Right. Let's go." Satoru said.

"Alright. Come on, Rose." Isaac said as he then turned his head...to see Rose walking to Messiah. "ROSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He asked in a panic.

"This girl...I can sense something in her." Rose said as Messiah then took a quick glance at her. "Hey...it's okay..." She said.

"STOPZA!" Nan yelled, using it on Messiah before she could kill Rose and then Isaac used Magnega to pull Rose back.

"Come on, you're going to get hurt!" Isaac said, taking Rose and then running off with Satoru taking the lead.

 _That girl...I don't want to leave her._ Rose thought before Messiah disappeared from the distance.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Villains of a Sort**

"Ah...the Keyblade Wielders have come to this world, it looks like." The monster rat mused. "Very well then..." He said and glanced at some certain robots. "Take care of them."

"As you wish, Lord Yakomaru."

"Don't call me that! I prefer to be called Squealer!" He said. "I've always hated the name Yakomaru."

"Our mistake." A voice said as they took off.

Squealer chuckled. "Let's see if the gods are capable of defeating the Dinobots." He laughed and then noticed some other robots going in a different direction. "And the Predacons." He smirked.

 **Surpriiiiise!**

 **Also, i'm not entirely sure of the added in theme song, but...eh...i'll see what everyone thinks. It was Jacob's idea. *shrugs***


	10. Dinobots and Predacons

**Traditional Song of Shadows (From the New World/Shin Sekai Yori)**

"What are we doing in this hole for?" Saki asked after they escaped from the Messiah.

"I've found Kimomaru locked up." Satoru replied.

"Kimomaru? Who's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"A friend." Satoru replied.

"But...he could've turned on us!" Saki told him. "I mean, Yakomaru turned on us, so I'm pretty sure he won't be much help!"

"How do you know that? He can still be on our side." Satoru said.

"Are you getting any of this?" Kai asked Hina.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Hina replied.

 _I wonder if my mother's seen Shin Sekai Yori?_ Isaac wondered. _I bet she'd understand this more than we would._ He thought as they came across a guard at a gate.

"We wish to speak to him." Satoru said.

"No. He's a monster rat and he deserves to be locked up." The guard said as Rose walked up to the gate and looked at Kimomaru. "Get away from that door!"

"...You should get away." Rose muttered and glared at him. "You're treating him poorly..."

"He deserves the poor treatment."

"You big bully! Can't you see he's suffering?!"

"Hmph, all I see is a killing machine." He said...and then Rose just simply kicked him in the shin. "OW!"

"Is she always like this?" Dark Pit asked Isaac.

"No, when something doesn't go her way, she usually lets it go." Isaac replied. "However, I've never seen her like this..."

"Perhaps she senses Kimomaru's pain." Worldwalker said. "This little girl is one of a kind."

"You big bully! This rat doesn't deserve this!" Rose folded her arms.

"I'll take care of it." Yukari said as she made a gap and then went right into the cell. "I'll get you out of here." She said as she fired danmaku at his chain leg to break it and then she walked up to the guard. "Hey Rose, I freed him for you."

Rose smiled. "Thanks, aunt Yukari!"

"AUNT?!" Yukari yelled.

"That's surprisingly fitting for you." Worldwalker laughed.

"I don't get it..." Saki said.

The cell door opened and then Kimomaru glared at the guard, causing him to scream and run off. "Thank you." He said. "I thank you for saving me."

"Ah, it was nothing." Beast Boy grinned.

"Considering we didn't do a single thing." Raven muttered.

"This little god right here..." Kimomaru patted Rose's head. "She's the real hero right now."

Rose giggled. "I don't know what you mean by god, but you're welcome!" She smiled.

 **"Hmph...we should've stepped in and saved that rat."**

 _"Yeah, but what could we do? We're not as cute and adorable unlike that Rose!"_

"Maybe if we bat our eyelashes..." Deadpool whispered to himself.

"Who did this to you?" Saki asked.

"Who do you think? That silver tongued Yakomaru of course."

"Big brother Isaac, what does 'silver tongued' mean?"

"It means that someone who lies." Isaac replied.

"Oh...well that's just plain mean!" Rose folded her arms angrily.

"He has a weapon of mass destruction, an ogre called the Messiah."

"She's not an ogre! That little girl...she's Maria's and Mamarou's daughter!" Saki told him.

"How do you know that? For all I know, it's wiping out humans left and right all over Japan." He muttered.

"He has a point. I don't think that thing would belong to the both of them." Satoru muttered. "But that's just my guess."

"It's horrible how she was treated." Saki sighed and then looked at Rose. "Rose said she sensed something in her."

"She did?" Kimomaru asked and looked at her. "What did you sense?"

"I sensed...something that I can't really describe...but I can sense some light in her."

"Hmm..." Kimomaru folded his arms. "That ogre doesn't know what it is doing. Are you sure you sensed some light in it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"I still think we need paint for this." Deadpool said.

 _Oh, let it go!_

"The Robber Fly colony is currently in Tokyo. I suggest we go there." Kimomaru said.

"Oh sweet, we're going to Tokyo!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Have any of you ever been there?" Worldwalker asked.

"Once." Beast Boy said.

"I was sort of enjoying it..." Raven muttered.

"My parents were planning on going there in a few weeks." Tristina said. "I would've seen the sights."

"So none of us has been to Tokyo?" Isaac asked. "Besides the Teen Titans?"

"Nope." Dark Pit said.

"I wanted to, but I had to watch over the Thunder Cloud Temple that one time before I was knocked out by Sabrina and the others." Phosphora said.

"I've never been there." Arlon said.

"Well, we're going over there then." Kimomaru said. "Let's go." He said as they nodded and took off, and when they got to the ocean, they saw only one submarine.

"We're all going to cram into that thing?" Nan asked.

"It looks small." Flare said.

"Ah, who needs that?" Beast Boy asked as he dove into the water and transformed into a Great White Shark...or...Great Green Shark.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Kimomaru said as Saki and Satoru nodded before going into the submarine.

 _A few hours later..._

"We're here." Kimomaru said as they got out...but it was dark. "We need to wait until morning. There's a monster out here that will destroy us if we try to dock."

"I'm sure that's fine." Isaac said, looking at Rose who had fallen asleep in his lap.

 **"Shall we do the timeskip?"**

 _"Someone's gotta do it."_

"Let's do it." Deadpool smirked. "In three...two...one!"

 _The next morning..._

Worldwalker yawned. "Odd...it feels like I haven't gotten any sleep."

"That was a little faster than I wanted it to be." Isaac muttered as he sniffed something as he looked to see Deadpool...with a random oven.

"Morning! How do you like your eggs?" Deadpool asked.

"How the heck did he get that in here?!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"That like...defies all sense of logic." Satoru blinked.

 _Just who are these people?_ Saki wondered.

"Welcome to our world." Yukari muttered as they got out of the Submarine as they took a look around.

"This is Tokyo?" Isaac asked. "I imagined it to be a bustling city and not some sort of desert."

Deadpool looked up. "We're not in Tokyo, we're in the Sahara Desert!"

"Trust me, this Is Tokyo." Kimomaru said as they docked and then got out while Beast Boy hopped out of the water as they walked on the sand. "There's an entrance here that is basically hell. It will take us to the inner part of Tokyo."

"Well, if you say so." Isaac said as they started walking while Yukari took out her umbrella.

"Do you have any spares?" Nan asked.

"Nope." Yukari replied.

"I'm sure someone has lots." Worldwalker glanced at Deadpool.

"Who do you think I am, a miracle worker?" Deadpool asked as they kept walking until they heard a distant roar.

"Something's about to happen, judging by that roar." Worldwalker said.

"Another Primal Rage thing?" Maria asked.

"Maybe." Worldwalker said as he looked to a distance and his eyes widened. "Or maybe we're going to be visited by some Transformers!"

Deadpool looked on. "Ooo! Predacons! Can we get their autographs, perhaps?"

 **Battle in the Energon Mine (Transformers Prime)**

The Predacons' only reply were growls.

"Uh oh." Worldwalker said and then looked at Yukari. "Get Rose out of here until we're done with these things!"

"Got it!" Yukari nodded as she picked up Rose and flew as far as she could while Flare scanned them.

"Skylynx, Darksteel and Predaking." Flare scanned. "High defense, high health, high offense."

"Well, we may have to go all out." Isaac said. "SCORPION!" He summoned while Tristina summoned Ryu.

Predaking breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Ryu used Hadoken at them and Scorpion breathed fire at Skylynx, but he flew up and rammed into Scorpion. "Hmph." He said as he tried to throw his spear at Skylynx, but Darksteel rammed into Scorpion.

Flare had her two Keyblades out and slashed Skylynx several times while Beast Boy transformed into a Triceratops and ran over to Predaking and rammed into him, but Predaking, being much larger than the Triceratops, easily slashed him away. "Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled, firing dark magic at the three of them and hitting them, but they simply ignored that.

"I'll take care of it!" Saki said as she looked at Skylynx as he was then picked up and then was thrown to Darksteel as Satoru attempted to burn them up, as they did burn up, but they ran out of the flames and headed straight for Satoru.

"What the?!" Satoru exclaimed, but Darksteel was launched to a sand dune from an explosion as Satoru looked to see Deadpool with a rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Deadpool exclaimed and fired again, but then got fried up by Predaking's flames. "IT BURNS US!"

"DEADPOOL!" Isaac yelled.

"You dirty machines..." Dark Pit growled as he pulled out an X-Bomb and threw it, as it exploded but Predaking went right through it and rammed into him, but Phosphora caught him before he was launched away.

Deadpool got up. "I'm alright, just got majorly sunburned!" He said.

"How is he...?" Isaac asked before dismissing it as the Keyblade Wielders used Thundaga at the Predacons as Skylynx then got behind Flare.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, punching Skylynx away as Arlon fired a dark laser at him and then Saki sent him to the ground.

"Thanks!" Flare waved at Ryu before using Strike Raid at Predaking.

"Man, how strong are these things?" Hina asked.

"I did say that their offense is really strong!" Flare replied when suddenly they heard roaring as everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked to see the Dinobots walking up to them.

"Dinobots too?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Nice! Grimlock, Scorn, Slug and Strafe!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I don't think they're here to help us..." Isaac said.

Predaking, noticing the Dinobots, focused his attention on them and roared, as if telling them to back off. Grimlock roared back at him.

"What the heck are they doing?" Kai asked.

"Perhaps I can help" a voice said, turning out to be Sheila from The Spartan Warrior Keyblade.

"Sheila!" Hina exclaimed.

"I can translate what they are saying." Sheila said. "Predaking is telling Grimlock to stay of their fight, while Grimlock is demanding why they should listen to him."

"A talking Keyblade?" Beast Boy blinked.

"A.I." Maria told him.

"A what now?" Beast Boy asked.

"It means Artificial Intelligence" Maria explained.

"I still don't know what that means!"

"This is our fight!" Sheila translated Skylynx.

"You should deal with it faster then!" Sheila translated Slug.

"Perhaps we should deal with you!" Sheila translated Darksteel ...and the next thing you know, they started battling each other as everyone sweatdropped... except Deadpool, who was watching the fight while sitting on a lounging chair, wearing a drink hat, and eating a chimichanga.

"Well, this is interesting." Kimomaru said.

"I...am completely lost." Saki blinked, as they watched the two completely annihilate each other until Worldwalker can't stand it any longer.

"Okay, what in the HECK is going on here?!"

 **Next Day After School (Transformers Prime)**

"Hmmm. If I had to guess, they were sent by the Legion of Darkness to take care of us. Sort of like how Armadon and Blizzard from Primal Rage were sent to kill us." Deadpool said. "But they seem to be mortal enemies."

"So both were tasked to take us down by the Legion of Darkness? Why?"

"Conveniently, they're under mind control by the Legion of Darkness." Deadpool said. "And they were with Squealer at the time so he ordered them to take us down."

"So he's part of the Legion of Darkness?"

"More like ally and they were given to him." Deadpool explained. "They were both with him, complete slaves and were told not to fight each other. But since he's not around right now, they're free to kill each other."

 **"Wait, how can they hate each other when they're under control?!"**

 _"Perhaps that mind control isn't as strong as it seems."_

"How do you know all this?" Worldwalker asked.

"Good question." Deadpool said, immediately taking out a script, the same one that gave him all the info that he just said. "How do I know all this?"

 _"It should be obvious."_

"I think we should run while we still can." Satoru said, seeing as how the Dinobots and Predacons fighting would take awhile.

"No way, we should totally stay!" Deadpool Exclaimed.

"For once, and only this once, you're right. By the time they finish their squabble they should end up freeing themselves from control, and hopefully help us." Worldwalker said.

"Actually I just wanna see who wins this awesome Robo Beast action, but your plan works too." Deadpool said, causing everyone else to facepalm.

"We don't have time for this. We must get to the inner part of Tokyo as soon as we can." Kimomaru stated.

"He's right. We can't waist anymore time." Worldwalker agreed, but then looked at the still fighting Transformers. "But I think some of us should remain here when they're free." He then turned to Yukari who came back with Rose. "Think you can handle them if they cause trouble?"

"I don't see why not." Yukari answered.

Both the Dinobots and Predacons seemed completely knocked out, that is until Predaking and Grimlock slowly regained conscious and transformed into robot mode.

"*Grrr*... What happened?" Predaking muttered, but soon came face to face with Grimlock.

 **Ark (Transformers: Fall of Cybertron)**

"You... I remember you." Predaking growled.

Grimlock growled back at response, which seemed to further anger Predaking than he already was.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Predaking roared, charging towards Grimlock who did the same.

They charged until they locked claw to claw, pushing each other back. They then gave a headbutt, momentarily stunning them. They recovered quickly, then charged again, with Grimlock receiving a punch to the face, and an uppercut for Predaking. Grimlock recovered first and quickly began punching Predaking over and over, but Predaking dodged one and did the same thing to Grimlock, only for him to catch a punch and kicked Predaking a few feet away.

Grimlock growled at his opponent.

"I am Predaking! And I will never fall to the likes of you!" Predaking ran towards Grimlock and kicked him two or three meters away, transforming into his dragon mode in the processes.

The rest of the Predacons and Dinobots, still in beast mode, regained conscious at that time and noticed the battle. They would have attacked each other while this was happening, but they were too focused on the fight to see which of their leaders would win.

Predaking shot his fire breath at the downed Dinobot, but Grimlock quickly transformed into his T-Rex mode and tried to blocked it with his own fire breath, only to be consumed. The Predacon leader went to expect the fire to see if his opponent was down, only to be surprised when the T-Rex came out of the flames and bit him on the neck. Predaking struggled to get free, but Grimlock's jaws had a good grip on the Predacon's neck, so he did the next best thing; stabbing Grimlock on the side with his tail. Grimlock let go of his hold, leaving his guard open for his opponent to strike. Predaking bit his neck, grabbed him with his claws, and flew high enough to toss him away.

Predaking landed near where he threw Grimlock while he recovered, both glaring at each other. They charged again, transforming into robot mode, to deliver another blow.

Only to be interrupted when a stray shot of lightning went passed them.

"I think that's enough for today." said Phosphora, who was responsible for that shot.

"Aw, why did you have to do that?!" Deadpool complained.

 **It was getting to the really good part!**

 _I'm sure we'll get to see the victor someday. Or at least an official Death Battle between them._

"Stay out of this! This is our battle!" Predaking roared. He, along with Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots and Predacons were immediately tied up in ropes made of magic, courtesy of Yukari. 'What sorcery is this?!'

"A battle that should have ended the moment you woke up." Yukari pointed out.

"And a good battle it was! Until Thunder mic Short-Shorts here interupted." Deadpool said, only to receive a stray lightning shot on the butt.

"It's lightning!" Phosphora shouted.

"Now, Predaking was it? How about you all tell us who you all are and what your involvement is with the Legion of Darkness." Nan said.

"Why should we tell you anything?" Predaking growled.

"Dude, you're tied up." Beast Boy pointed out. "Not much of a choice there."

 **Dogfight (Transformers Prime)**

"...Fine. As you know, I am Predaking. And as for my origins, it began on a lab in my home planet called Cybertron." Predaking went on and told of his creation and how all he could remember at that time was hunting, battle, and the wounding of his pride. Thus he begun to burn with questions; who was he? Where did he come from? The warship he was on provided historical fact, but still he possessed no memory of his past, so he begun to reconsider his place in the present and wondered 'could I be like the others?'. And now he new. He then went on with his many battles with the Autobots, the destruction of his brethren, the Decepticons involvement in said destruction, and how he came across Darksteel and Skylynx and joined forced with his enemies to deal with a bigger threat.

"As for my involvement with this Legion of Darkness you speak of, it happened after shortly after our last involvement with the Autobots and Decepticons. We began searching for any remains of our ancestors in the, case of the demon returning to attempt to do the same thing he did last time. As we were searching, we were ambushed by these Predacon Impostors!" Predaking growled at the last part while glaring at Grimlock. "After that, we were taken away to somewhere, and brought under the control of our captors. The only thing keeping me from falling under complete control was my rage and desire for vengeance. That is all I remember."

"Okay, now how about you?" Nan asked Grimlock.

"Do not bother. This Predacon Impostor can only speak a language that only we true Predacons can understand." Grimlock growled at Predaking on that.

"I know someone else who can." Hina said with the Spartan Soul in hand.

 **Dinobot Charge (Transformers Age of Extinction)**

"We were legendary knights on planet Cybertron, until a bounty hunter called Lockdown captured and imprisoned us as his trophies." Sheila translated Grimlock. "We remained in our cages for many orbital cycles until we were freed by a Prime. Not willing to serve anyone after being freed, and not very fond of Primes, I attacked him with all my might but was bested in battle. With the choice of either joining the Prime or die by his hands, we ended up joining the Prime and his allies and dealt with any enemies we could find. With that done, the Prime allowed us to go wherever as we pleased, so we left. But sometime after that we were captured again, presumably by the Legion of Darkness you speak of, and brought under their control. That is all I can tell you."

"So now that you're free, how about joining us?" Beast Boy asked, only to receive angry roars from both sides.

"Side with you...WITH THEM?" Predaking glared at the Dinobots. "For all I know, you are probably with this Legion of Darkness!"

"And why should we help you...fleshy thing, when it would be more fun to squish you all?" Sheila translated Darksteel.

"I would rather die than join with THEM!" Sheila translated Grimlock, who was in a glaring contest with Predaking.

"Look here" Pointed out an annoyed Hikari. "You have been fight for what has been nearly three hours, this has to stop Now!

"Humans should not not interfere" Sheila translated Grimlock.

"I'm a Goddess!" Pandora pointed out.

"I'm a nymph!" Phosphora also pointed out.

"And I'm a Youkai!" Yukari said last.

"And you can't really do anything while tied up. Besides, who would you rather fight; each other, or the ones who brainwashed you?" Hikari added, bringing up a good point.

With one last growl, Predaking and Grimlock reluctantly agreed, causing the other Dinobots and Predacons to protest.

"I don't like it as much as you do, but what choice do we have?!" Predaking roared to Darksteel and Skylynx, who reluctantly agreed. Grimlock said did the same thing with the Dinobots.

"Good! Now with that out of the way, lets head out!" Yukari said, releasing them. "And no funny business or else."

Grimlock growled at Predaking, saying "This isn't over".

"Far from it." Predaking growled back, both transforming into beast mode.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"What? The Transformers have defected?!" Squealer exclaimed.

"That is correct." A Monster Rat said.

"Hmph...I should've known...they probably got too prideful of who'd kill them first and they've probably killed each other." He muttered.

"Well, you did say they were not to kill each other when you were near them."

"Bah...I should've chosen my words carefully." He growled. "No matter, they will fall to the likes of our Messiah." He said, glancing at the girl.

The Messiah said nothing, but just flashbacked to the brief encounter with Rose before growling at herself and walking away.

 **You gotta love Deadpool!**


	11. The Pit of Hell

**Deadpool: Previously on A New Age of Darkness; I, the Star of the story, and others, were attacked by the Predacons and Dinobots from Transformers, but they ended up fighting each other, which was AWESOME! Anyways, while those Chopper Faces were duking it out, we decided to spit into two groups; Group One, consisting of Kimomaru, Saki, Satoru,** **Worldwalker, Isaac, Rose, Raven, Pittoo, Arlon, Kai, Maria, and Youmu, journeyed to Inner Tokyo, while Group Two, with Yukari, Hina, Beast Boy, Pandora, Phosphora, Nan, Tristina, Flare, Hikari, and yours truly, stayed behind for three hours to convince the the hard headed** **Chopper Faces to join us, but not without the two leaders, Predaking and Grimlock, having ANOTHER AWESOME BRAWL! And yes, that was a Smash Bros. reference.**

But wait, I don't remember splitting up?

 _ **That was probably a minor error.**_

 **Deadpool: Yeah. So in case you don't know, there are two groups that aren't together right now. So now with that taken care of, lets get on with the show!**

* * *

 **Traditional Song of Shadows (From the New World/Shin Sekai Yori)**

"This…is the Pit of Hell." Kimomaru said once they reached it. "This is one way to get to the innermost part of Tokyo."

"Isn't there another way?" Isaac asked.

"You could probably get to inner Tokyo by just simply walking past the Pit of Hell and keep on going." Kimomaru replied. "But the Ogre will see us if we do."

"I hope the others will be okay" Youmu spoked.

"Y'know, I don't think you've said anything since we came here." Kai said as she glanced at Youmu.

"I guess I was taking a look at our surroundings." Youmu shrugged.

"Let's go." Kimomaru said as group one climbed into the pit while the other group took off.

"Big brother…I'm hot…" Rose complained when they started walking into the pit.

"You'd think it'd be cooler down here than up there…" Kai wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"The deeper we go…the hotter it'll get. This is just the beginning." Kimomaru said.

"Where the heck are we going, the center of this world's core?" Maria asked.

"Hmph. I've been through worse." Raven said.

"Miss Raven, I highly suggest you take your hood off so you won't overheat in this pit." Arlon advised.

"I'm good for right now."

"Alright, but if you die from heat exhaustion, don't come crying to us." Dark Pit muttered as they kept walking.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Rose asked.

"That's just his personality; he's Pit's dark side after all." Worldwalker said.

Rose gasped. "Is he a Heartless?!"

"What?! No! I'm just as opposed to the Heartless as you guys are!" Dark Pit defended himself. "What makes you think I'm a Heartless?!"

"To be fair, you did try to kill Pit after he destroyed the Mirror of Truth." Youmu told him.

"I've had a change of heart, alright? And that was before I learned that I would die if he did."

"And yet, you threaten to kill people who call you 'Pittoo'." Kai said.

"That's because I HATE that name!" He growled.

"You didn't try to kill Rose." Isaac pointed out.

"That's because she's a little girl. I don't hurt little girls." Dark Pit said as they kept going.

"Man, I wonder if the others are having a better time up there." Worldwalker said.

 _With the other group… (who were hitching a ride on the Predacons and Dinobots)_

"Gatorade! Get your ice cold Gatorade here!" Deadpool called out as he was holding an ice box full of Gatorade.

"Where does he get all of this?" Pandora asked.

"I don't know, but you don't see me questioning it." Nan chuckled as he drank a Glacier Freeze.

"Ah, I can get used to this." Beast Boy grinned.

 _Back with them…_

Youmu suddenly screamed when something landed on her shoulder. "Aaaah! What just landed on my shoulder?!"

Kimomaru took a look. "Vampire Slugs. Remove it immediately, but don't pull it off. See if you can burn it a little bit to cause it to let go of her on its own." He instructed as Saki burned the slug a bit, causing it to get off of Youmu as they saw a few teeth in her shoulder and blood was pouring out. "We need some medical attention for that wound. If not treated, she can die from blood loss."

"We can't let her die!" Rose exclaimed in a panic.

"Technically, I'm half dead. I'm half phantom after all." She said as Isaac and Maria used Curaga on the shoulder while Kimomaru, Saki and Satoru looked at her.

"So, would that mean you'd have less time if the wound was left untreated?" Satoru wondered.

"You know, that is a very good question." Worldwalker said. "I never even thought of that."

Youmu folded her arms. "…Maybe?" She shrugged as they kept walking until they heard rumbling. "What the…?!"

Kimomaru's eyes widened. "Those abominations already?! I've lost countless warriors from those things!"

"We'll take care of it." Worldwalker said.

"Don't let them touch you! The instant they touch you, you'll die! They have a neurotoxin in their bite!"

"Okay, who took a page out of GLaDOS's evil plan?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Fire is the only way to hold them back!" Kimomaru told them as Isaac, Kai and Maria used Triple Firaga to scare them away. "Quickly, let's go before they come back." He said as they took off. "Luckily, they move very slowly."

 _A little while later…_

"I see…light…" Saki said.

"Oh hallelujah! We're almost out of here!" Isaac exclaimed.

"It's a good thing too." Raven said as they saw her with her robe off as it was in Arlon's arms. "What? He kept insisting that I take it off."

"Well, he IS a true gentleman." Youmu pointed out as Raven nodded as they eventually reached outside.

"Oh, the good cool air, how I missed you!" Isaac raised his arms up in the air as Maria fell on her back.

"Finally…" She said.

"We've finally made it." Kimomaru said as Saki then noticed a masked boy in front of them.

 _Wait a minute…who's that?_ Saki thought as the boy looked at them before walking off before picking up the pace as Saki followed him.

"Saki?" Satoru asked as he followed her as the rest followed, even though Maria was reluctant to get up.

 _I know him! The name…it's at the tip of my…_ She started running after the boy. "SHUN!" She yelled as she kept running. "SHUN! IT'S REALLY YOU!" She yelled until she rounded the corner to see the boy standing still and looking at her. "Shun…" She smiled.

 _Saki…_ He said to her as she stepped forward to him…but then he was enveloped by a bright light, blinding her for several seconds until it stopped as she looked to see Deadpool walking up to them.

"What took you so long?" He asked as Saki saw the others leaning on debris what used to be Tokyo as they were just chatting while the Dinobots and Predacons were giving each other serious death glares.

"Nothing's changed with them?" Worldwalker asked as he caught up.

"Not one bit. I even had to give them the 'Erza' look to keep them in control." Yukari replied.

"Shun….I thought…" A tear escaped her cheek as the others caught up to her.

"I was already exhausted from that blasted heat…" Maria panted as her hands were on her knees.

"Saki…who's Shun?" Satoru asked.

"…A friend that we have forgotten." Saki said as Satoru just tilted his head, but slowly understood what she meant.

"Has the heat got to you? Have some Gatorade." Deadpool said as he gave them each a bottle. "It's blueberry, and cherry."

"Thanks." Satoru said and gave it to Saki, as she drank it right up.

 _I didn't imagine it…did I?_ Saki thought as they looked on in the horizon.

"The Robber Fly colony's base is nearby." Kimomaru said. "Yakomaru will soon taste defeat."

"But…what about the Messiah?" Isaac asked.

"That Ogre will die with them." He said which then caused Rose to pout at the idea. "As soon as we have our energy back…we will go and defeat Yakomaru."

* * *

 **In my opinion, Glacier Freeze is the best Gatorade flavor out there...and Grape, Tropical Cooler, Rain Berry and Riptide Rush. Also, WHO left Deadpool in charge with the recap?!**

 **Deadpool: The Producers called for it!  
**

 **WHAT producers?!  
**

 **Deadpool: Never mind, forget I said anything!  
**

 **Oh brother...**


	12. Rose and the Messiah

**Traditional Song of Shadows (From the New World/Shin Sekai Yori)**

Once everyone got their energy back, they walked to the Robber Fly Colony's base looking very determined to taking out Squealer and the Messiah…everyone but Saki and Rose that is. _I know I sense some good in her…I just know it._ Rose thought.

"Do you think this Messiah could destroy the Transformers by roaring at them?" Beast Boy asked. "That's what she did with those people back there a long time ago."

"We can't know for sure since they, and Yukari, are currently outside of the base to keep anyone else out." Worldwalker said. "However, we could be easy casualties from the Messiah, of course."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Youmu said. "I believe we need to attack her from a distance."

"But what if she picks us up? Then we'd be goners!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Then we hide in the shadows. And when she walks past us, we annihilate her." Dark Pit smirked.

"Why don't we just talk to her?" Rose suggested.

"That won't work." Deadpool said. "Besides, I doubt she'd be interested to sit down, chat and have a little tea party."

"We could have Raven go all evil on the Messiah!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Horrible idea. Did you forget the last time that happened?" Raven asked.

"It seemed like a good idea." Beast Boy sighed.

"I happen to hear Saki thinking of a plan." Pandora said. "Mind telling us what it was?"

"... I believe that she doesn't realize that she is human. If we can make her see that-"

"It slaughtered the townspeople like they were ants!" Satoru exclaimed. "If it's not an ogre, than what else could it be?!" Satoru took a moment to calm down. "Look, we can worry about this after we stop the ogre."

"We could just give her a peace offering." Deadpool said as everyone but Rose gave him a weird look.

"That doesn't make sense with a killing machine." Worldwalker said.

"I say we burn the thing." Pandora said.

"I still like my idea better…" Rose sighed as they eventually got into the base.

"We're here." Kimomaru said. "Be careful everyone, they could attack us at any moment." He warned as they walked around until they were ambushed by some Monster Rats and a couple of Large Bodies.

"Heartless!" Isaac summoned his Keyblade, but then noticed the Monster Rats aiming guns at them. _Uh oh._ He thought, but they were immediately disposed of by Saki and Satoru. "Thanks!" He said as the Keyblade Wielders used Thundaga on the Large Bodies to quickly get rid of them.

"I have never seen a fat Heartless." Rose said. "They need to lose weight."

"Ha! Good one!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yukari and the Transformers should be around here somewhere…" Worldwalker said. "But where could they be?" He wondered when suddenly they heard giggling.

"Rose…please tell me that's you." Isaac hoped.

"I don't giggle like that." Rose said as they slowly turned around to see the Messiah looking at them with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Ah geez!" Nan exclaimed.

Dark Pit pulled out a Smart Bomb. "Stand aside." He said as he threw it at her and then it exploded in the Messiah's face, as she screamed in agony while Rose and Saki had horrified looks on their faces. "Bullseye!" However, the Messiah was stronger than she looked as she had burn marks on her face…and she was really pissed off. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

 **Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Come on, hurry!" Worldwalker exclaimed as they started running as they rounded a corner.

"Wait! Let's make her see who she truly is!" Saki said as she concentrated and made an invisible mirror.

"That's not going to hold the ogre back!" Satoru told her.

"We have to try something!" Saki told him as the Messiah closed in on them and saw herself in the mirror.

"…" The Messiah looked at herself before clenching her fists and screamed at the mirror, completely shattering it and then noticed everyone completely gone.

 **Traditional Song of Shadows**

"That was a close one." Yukari said.

"Thanks for gapping us to this hiding spot." Youmu said as Yukari nodded.

"We were thinking of blowing this base up and taking the Messiah with it." Darksteel said. "Heh, they won't know what hit them."

"Blowing this base up? I'm down for that." Deadpool said. "I just need five thousand sticks of dynamite and a trigger!"

 **"Somehow, I have a slight feeling we might pull a Wile E. Coyote…"**

 _"Oh please, like that'll actually happen."_

"I say we-"

"I think I should throw an X-Bomb at her the next time we encounter that thing. I believe that has more firepower than a Smart Bomb." Dark Pit suggested.

"I could crush her." Predaking suggested.

"How about-"

"No no no, I'll throw in a Pandora's box and request Hades to put a Clubberskull in it. No…an Orne!" Pandora grinned.

"Fry her with electricity." Phosphora said.

"Why don't we-"

"I could transform into a Tasmanian Devil." Beast Boy said.

"I never expected you to be a carnivore…" Raven told him.

"Well, I won't eat her. I'll just mess her up into a horrible mess."

"I could summon Shadowmourne." Worldwalker grinned mischievously.

"Guys!" Saki got their attention. "Rose is trying to tell us something!"

Isaac looked at Rose. "What do you got for us?"

"I could try to talk to her and comfort her." Rose said. "Explain that she doesn't belong to the Monster Rats."

"Are you NUTS?!" Satoru yelled. "She's going to get killed by the ogre!"

"SHE'S NOT AN OGRE!" Saki snapped. "She's a human being just like the rest of us!"

"You mean besides these guys- "Deadpool pointed at the non-humans of the group "-and the two Predacons who look like they're mad because they think you called them humans?" he pointed at Darksteel and Skylynx.

"You're not helping!" Satoru yelled.

"Okay, let us all calm down." Arlon said. "Why do you think you should do that, miss Rose?"

"I can sense the light in her. If I try to talk to her, it might just get her to stop this darkness that she is forced to do."

"Assuming we do go with this, we need a strong shield for Rose. We don't have one that is strong enough." Kimomaru said. "I will go in as a sac-"

"My dark magic can be used as a shield. It won't be penetrated." Raven told him.

"...Very well then. I trust you know what you are doing?" Kimomaru asked Rose.

"I do."

"Isaac? What do you think?" Tristina asked.

"I'm not entirely opposed to the idea…but I'm concerned about the Monster Rats."

"Don't worry." Deadpool smirked as he pulled out a Sniper Rifle. "I got it covered." He chuckled.

"Very well then. Let's put this plan into motion." Kimomaru said.

 _A minute later…_

Deadpool aimed at the Monster Rats. "Steady…steady…" He quietly said and then fired at the Monster Rats. "That funeral ain't gonna be open casket!" He chuckled.

"Did you just…?" Worldwalker looked at Deadpool.

"Yes, I just did a Team Fortress 2 reference!" Deadpool laughed.

"You ready?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Rose nodded as Raven made a dark shield in front of Rose and they walked over to the Messiah standing there. "Hi."

The Messiah said nothing and gave Rose a serious death glare, causing Rose to slightly flinch but kept walking. "You don't need to be angry…I'm just here to talk to you." She said. "You don't belong to the Monster Rats, you belong with people like us." She continued, getting really closer to the Messiah as she roared directly at Rose, but it bounced off of the shield and destroyed a wall near her, as she looked at the wall in shock and confusion.

"You can't break this shield." Rose said. "Nothing can penetrate it…whatever 'penetrate' actually means." She said as she got really close to the Messiah and then stopped walking. "Come with us…we can help you." She said, pulling out her hand, gesturing her to come join her…but the Messiah growled at her and punched the shield, but nothing happened.

"You can't break it." She reminded as the Messiah screamed at her, but still nothing happened. "Please, come with us." She pleaded, but it seemed nothing was going through to her. "…You leave me with no other choice." She glanced at Raven. "Break the shield."

"What?!" Raven's eyes widened. "No, she'll kill you!"

"Please, do it for me." She requested. Raven hesitated on this; she didn't want to see Rose get hurt. "Trust me." She gave her a reassuring look.

"…Very well." Raven sighed as she reluctantly broke the shield and when it broke, Rose lunged directly at the Messiah and hugged her tightly, surprising the Messiah.

 **Sagitta Luminis (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Don't give in to the Monster Rat's wishes! You're good inside and I can sense that inside you." Rose said. "You shouldn't do any of those horrible things that they make you do."

"She's right." A voice said as the Messiah looked to see Saki walking up to them. "You're not the daughter of a Monster Rat. You're the daughter of a human being."

The Messiah said nothing, and looked at Rose. "Please…just stop this madness! Deep down, you're good and I don't want you to kill any more innocent people!" She begged and suddenly, very slowly, the Messiah returned the hug as the others walked up behind Raven and Saki.

Rose parted from the hug and slowly took off the hood off of her, revealing her long red hair. "Duuuude…" Beast Boy said. "Someone needs a haircut." He said, only to be elbowed by Yukari. "Ow!"

The Messiah looked at her. "R-Rose…"

"Huh? How'd you know my…?" Rose turned her head to see Deadpool holding a sign that read 'Her name is Rose' which made Rose giggle. "Never mind."

"The Monster Rats are not your friends…we are your friends." Saki grinned. She walked closed, placed a hand on the Messiah's cheek. It was at that moment that the Messiah, no, the daughter of Maria Akizuki and Mamoru Itou, began to cry.

"No! NOOOO! THIS IS NOT HOW I ENVISIONED IT!" A voice yelled as they all turned to see Squealer walking up to them.

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"Well well well, if it isn't the big rat himself." Sheila translated Strafe.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Saki folded her arms.

Squealer growled. "You gods are truly meddlesome." He said. "Thanks to you…my plan has failed."

"What was this plan of yours?" Satoru asked.

"To use the Messiah to destroy the gods before us. We want to rid this world of the Gods." Squealer explained. "By doing so, we've murdered this young god's real parents."

The Messiah's eyes widened at that.

"You big bully!" Rose growled.

"I knew it…" Saki clenched her fists. "You've murdered Maria and Mamarou." She said.

"Indeed." Squealer said as darkness was pouring out of him. "You gods…will STILL BE VANQUISHED!" He yelled as a Heartless symbol appeared on his forehead and was accompanied by Bandits, Air Soldiers and Neoshadows.

 **Dread of Night (Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

"We'll take care of this." Isaac said, summoning Heart of the Shirai Ryu as he was joined by Saki, Satoru, Kimomaru, Raven, the Dinobots, the Predacons and a very upset Messiah.

"We'll watch from the sidelines!" Deadpool said.

"Good luck, big brother!" Rose called out to him as they all got ready for battle.

"Begone!" Squealer ordered, firing dark energy at them, but Isaac blocked with his Keyblade and he used Firaga on him.

"Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled, firing dark magic at the Heartless that was accompanying Squealer as Satoru helped her by causing them to spontaneously combust.

"You vile Gods will know the true meaning of terror!" Squealer exclaimed, firing dark lightning at the Predacons.

"Ha! That didn't even hurt!" Darksteel laughed and then punched him to a wall.

"You gave in to your darkness…I embraced it." Isaac said, using Dark Firaga and knocking him away.

"You fools…" Squealer growled as he heard screaming as he turned to see Messiah punching him right in the face and knocked him to a wall where he was bombarded with Raven's dark magic.

"Your lies have finally caught up to you, Yakomaru." Kimomaru said as he slashed him with his claws as Messiah then threw him up in the air where Saki flew up and scissor kicked him down.

"It's…Squealer!" He growled as he got up, only to be slashed away by Isaac as he then used Ars Arcanum.

"I don't care who you are, but you're going down after turning Messiah into a monster!" Isaac growled.

"And that is unforgivable." Satoru said.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Raven shouted, bombarding Squealer with incredible dark magic.

"I need help!" Squealer called out as a Darkside and a few Dark Balls appeared in front of them.

"Darkside? Oh give me a break." Isaac sighed as he attempted to run to it, but Messiah basically annihilated him by roaring at it, as the Dark Balls looked at each other and took off in complete terror.

"Cowards!" Squealer scolded as he was kicked away by Predaking as he transformed into his beast mode and breathed fire at Squealer as he yelled in pain as he fell on one knee. "You gods…I will not lose to the likes of you!"

"We'll see about that." Isaac said and took out his spell card. "Dark Light: Thunder Flare!" He called out as Squealer screamed in complete agony as he fell on both knees.

"No…I must go on…" Squealer groaned as he saw Messiah walking up to him. "My Messiah…help me…"

The Messiah said nothing as she pulled back her arm and punched right through him, causing blood to be splattered everywhere.

"Whoa!" Tristina exclaimed and covered Rose's eyes.

 **Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"A-agh…" Squealer groaned as he fell on his back, blood rushing out of him.

"Why? Why did you do this, Squealer?" Saki asked.

"I did this…to prove a point…that we Monster Rats…are human too…" He weakly said. "I used the God's daughter to make them see…that we have feelings just like them…"

"It had to be done." Satoru said. "You turned a beautiful girl into something incredibly dangerous. There's nothing human about that."

"…I suppose you're right…" He said. "It seems…we Monster Rats…will never be human…" He said as he faded away into the darkness.

"Thank you…" A voice said as everyone turned around to see three spirits in front of them.

 **Hinata (Naruto)**

Saki's eyes widened. "Maria, Mamarou, Shun!"

"Oh my…" Youmu said.

"Well that's certainly unexpected." Worldwalker said.

"Thank you for taking out that horrid creature." Maria smiled. "It's truly amazing what the light can do to one person." She said, looking down at Rose and smiled at her, as she smiled back.

"Now that this world is safe from him, we can rest easily now." Mamarou said.

"But this world is still in danger from the Legion of Darkness and their allies." Shun warned. "Be careful, for they are extremely dangerous. Don't let your guard down." He said as they nodded as Maria floated down to Messiah.

"M-mother…" Messiah said, tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, sweetie." Maria told her. "We need you to be brave and strong for us. You've made amazing new friends." She said as she turned her head to see everyone right there, looking at her with a grin. "Let their light give you hope and strength that will become your greatest weapon."

Messiah nodded, still crying a bit.

Mamarou looked at Isaac and Rose. "Take care of her, will you?"

"We will." Isaac nodded and made the Fairy Tail sign. "You can count on it."

"Wait, are we just going to call her Messiah forever?" Nan asked.

"No." Maria shook her head. "Her name is my own…with a Jr. next to it." She grinned. "She's named after me."

"Got it." Isaac nodded.

"Take care, everyone." Shun said. "And be careful. The Legion of Darkness may strike into another world at any moment."

"We will." Worldwalker said.

"Good." Shun grinned. "Farewell, everyone." He looked at Saki and slowly waved at her before they disappeared.

 **Traditional Song of Shadow**

"So, you're headed off then?" Saki asked once they were near their home.

"Yeah. Other worlds are in trouble." Worldwalker replied.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you for long." Satoru said. "Go on and save the worlds." He said.

"Right." Isaac nodded. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Rose smiled at Maria Jr as they both hugged and then Yukari made a gap.

"I will accompany you." Kimomaru said. "I am a Monster Rat after all, and I will probably be executed on the spot."

"Understood." Saki nodded as she hugged Kimomaru. "Farewell, Kimomaru."

"Goodbye, Saki." He said as he walked into the gap.

"You know, I just realized we now have two Marias. Maria the Keyblade Wielder and Maria Junior." Deadpool said.

"You're just figuring that out NOW?!" Maria exclaimed as they walked into the gap and it closed once they were all in.

"There's something about them that is just amazing." Satoru said as he walked back to town.

"They sure are." Saki grinned as she followed Satoru. Though, what Squealer said about Monster Rats being human did bother him a little. He would have to do some research once they were home.

What no one realized that they were being watched by someone, or something, who was hiding from the shadows. With the job here done, this spy left through a portal, but not without letting out a low inhuman growl.

* * *

 **Who is this strange someone? Find out next time!**

 **Deadpool: Can I tell them?**

 **No.**

 **Deadpool: Awww...**


	13. Save the Black Knights!

**Baked Words (Code Geass)**

A gap opened up and everyone walked out. "We're back!" Isaac said.

"With new friends!" Rose giggled.

"That's good to hear." Nitori grinned.

"Luckily, there's no Legion of Darkness activity going on." Cyborg said.

"That may be true." Lelouch walked up to them. "But that doesn't mean we can rest easy for now."

"Right." Worldwalker nodded. "So uh, who won the pizza tug of war?"

"C.C." Lelouch chuckled. "Yuyuko wasn't very happy about that."

"Ran and Chen are still comforting her." Reimu said as they heard an explosion as they looked to see Lord Beerus walking out of the VR room.

"Hmph, that Fell Dragon was a very interesting challenge." Lord Beerus dusted himself off.

"Well, you kept him busy." Worldwalker told Hades.

"Yep." Hades nodded.

"Hey Minene, where's Yuno?" Isaac asked.

"Meditating in the game room."

"Why is she doing that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, she felt a little agitated." Minene said. "Probably because Trigon nearly caused her to snap after we nearly got annihilated. She usually meditates to calm herself down."

"That's new." Yukari said. "I don't picture a yandere girl meditating."

"It's a surprise to everyone." Minene shrugged.

"Hey uh, Worldwalker? Can I have a word with you?" Isaac asked as he pulled him away.

"Uh, sure." He said. "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You mentioned Shadowmourne. What is it, exactly?" Isaac asked.

"Ah yes…Shadowmourne." He pulled the axe out. "This, is Shadowmourne. A soul stealing weapon. I was originally going to use it on Xehanort once you finished him off, but the way Eiki, Palkia and Dialga punished him was much more awesome."

Isaac sweatdropped. "You have a soul stealing weapon?! Why do you have that?!"

"In my past, it was the only way to kill a guy. If I left it alone somewhere, it may fall into the wrong hands and cause all kinds of chaos. I also used this to revive Hades and I'm the only person to use this thing without going insane."

"Wait…I thought my mom said that at the last second, Dyntos turned him into a summon gem in order to save him." Isaac said.

"He had to lie." He said. "Dyntos didn't want to reveal myself just yet."

"I see." Isaac nodded. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but do you have any other weapons?"

"Here are the Warglaives of Azzinoth." He summoned them. "These were made by demons to hunt demons like the monsters they are."

Isaac sweatdropped. "Dude…you're insane."

"Thanks." Worldwalker grinned.

"Well uh…if you'll excuse me…Tristina and I are going to the VR to train."

"I've added in some Thousand Year Door bosses in there. we went into a portal after Xehanort was defeated, in case you're wondering." " He said.

"Thanks." Isaac nodded as he walked away. "Hey Tristina! You want to train together in the VR room?"

"I'm down for that!" Tristina said.

"…My Keyblade senses are tingling." Worldwalker said as he turned around to see Lord Beerus and Whis walking up to him. "You've made a Keyblade?"

"The red one made a Keyblade, so why shouldn't we?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Good point. What do you got?"

"I call it the Might of Shenron." He began. "It boosts strength and magic beyond the Ultima Weapon." He said. The Keychain was a four-star Dragonball, the handle is a six sided shape with the other Dragonballs at the corners and is red between them. The blade is the Dragon Shenron and the teeth are his arms.

"It also gives the user the ability to use the infamous Kamehameha, instant transmissions and Spirit Bombs." Whis added.

"Sweet mother of Ultimate Keyblades…" Worldwalker jawdropped. "That's…amazing!"

Lord Beerus nodded. "We were thinking of sending this Keyblade over to Isaac."

"Go right ahead. He's in for a surprise." Worldwalker said as he sent it over to Isaac.

"Is this the best you got, Crump?" Tristina asked.

"Argh! Shut up!" Crump growled.

"You're just a pathetic boss…even if you're in the upgraded Magnus Von Grapple." Isaac said as he pointed his new Keyblade at him, but he didn't even notice. "Here we go, RAGNAROCK!" He yelled as he charged up…but suddenly it unleashed a very powerful laser at Magnus Von Grapple, causing it to explode.

"What the?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Did I just unlock a more powerful version of Ragnarock?" Isaac sweatdropped as he looked at the Keyblade. "…Or maybe I have a new Keyblade."

"Apparently, you do." Tristina blinked.

 _With Professor Jacob…_

"Okay, I just have to ask." Minene walked up to him. "Where did you come from, exactly?"

"Well…" Jacob looked at her.

 **Z-One (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS)**

"It began just like a normal day in college. I was hanging out with my friends in the distant future when my world was destroyed..." He started.

"Distant future?" Minene asked. "So you're a time traveler?"

"Time and space, to be exact." He corrected.

"So, were you attacked by those guys?" She asked, pointing to the Dinobots and the Predacons.

"No. It was being known as Unicron and his minions; Thunderwing, Megatronus, also known as the Fallen, and Lockdown. They are Transformers, kind of like the Dinobots and Predacons, who came into my world and took my friends and family away from me. I hid in an abandoned lab and I just watched Unicron destroy my precious world. Before I died, I was sucked into a random portal, saving me from the destruction. For many years, I was trapped in the voids of space and time until I was saved by a man named Professor Paradox. He saved me from the destruction and told me what had happened and also said that when I got sucked up into the portal, I gained immortality."

"What immortality are we talking about?" Minene asked.

"The not aging type. Anyway, after I was told what happened, I requested that I should train to fight my enemies. He agreed and we've begun training…and now, I'm a time travelling hero to defeat my enemies."

"Besides Unicron and those Transformers, are there anyone else?"

"I'd tell you, but I want to keep it a secret for now."

"I don't feel comfortable with that, but it's probably for the best."

"Professor Paradox saw my determination and agreed to let me fight them, but warned me not to be consumed by vengeance or I'd be destroyed. I've trained for many years until I gained the title 'Professor' in my name." He continued. "I've fought my enemies on several occasions and had several rough encounters, but I was never able to defeat them. However, during my travels…I've gained new friends in the form of Pokémon." He said as he pulled out his Pokeballs and tossed them out in the air, as a lot of Pokémon came out. "Say hello to the fossil Pokémon, Noivern, Hydreigon, Claydol, Bronzor and Celebi."

Minene sweatdropped. "Dude…that's a lot of Pokémon."

Jacob shrugged. "Hey, it doesn't bother me." He said.

Tyrantum looked over at Worldwalker who was chatting with Remilia and Sakuya, then roared and ran over to him.

"AERO!" Aerodactyl roared and accompanied Tyrantum.

"Hmm?" Worldwalker turned his head…only to get chomped on by the two of them. "AAAAGH!"

"What the?!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Get these freaking Pokémon off of me!" Worldwalker growled as Celebi flew over to them.

"Cele! Bi bi bi bi!" Celebi scolded, causing both Pokémon to release their grip on Worldwalker.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Deadpool asked.

 **"A running gag?"**

"Bingo!"

 _"This oughta be good."_

"The pain of it all…" Worldwalker groaned as Nan used Curaga on him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Nan said, looking at the fossil Pokémon. "The heck was that all about?" He wondered.

Maria Jr looked at the Pokemon, wondering what they were.

"Those are called Pokemon." Rose explained. "They're really cool! Hey aunt Minene! Show her the Pokemon!"

"You got it!" Minene said as she threw the Pokeballs containing Kyurem and Greninja in the air as they came out and looked at the two of them.

"Come on, they're really nice!" Rose guided her to Kyurem and Greninja.

 _Meanwhile...with the council of light…_

 **The Thirteen Discretion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I suggest we go to my world. ." Lelouch said.

"Do you have an idea?" Rosalina asked.

"Get rid of Charles, simple as that, as quickly as we can. His Geass is really dangerous." He explained. "The sooner we get rid of him, the less chaotic it'll get."

"He has Geass too?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know how he got it…" Lelouch said, glancing at C.C.

"I told you, I didn't make a contract with him." C.C. said, eating pizza.

"Then who did?" Raiden asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Whoever did it, I highly suggest going to my world."

"Then it is agreed. The Keyblade Wielders will go to your world." Arceus said.

"I will accompany them." Lelouch said. "It is my world, after all." He said as he pulled out his mask and put it on. "Things are about to get hectic."

"Let's go." C.C. said.

"Raiden, I want you to come with us." Lelouch, now Zero, requested.

"Very well." He nodded as he walked with them right when Isaac walked out with Tristina and high fiving each other.

"Alright, we're heading off to my world." Zero said.

"Taking on Charles, are we?" Worldwalker asked.

"Indeed." He nodded. "I will have my revenge on him." He said. "Anyone else coming?" He asked.

"I will!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Heck, I'll go too!" Cyborg grinned.

"Maria Jr wants to come with me." Rose said.

"Count us in!" Deadpool raised his hand.

"Heh, I'm in." Minene smirked.

"I will join you." Jacob said.

"Very well." Zero nodded, then looked at the Transformers. "They should come as well, seeing as how they can prove to be useful against the opposing Knightmares."

"Is that truly the only reason?" C.C. asked

"Well, that and they might do something to tick off Lord Beerus." he answered. "Yukari, gap us to my world."

"Got it." Yukari nodded as she made a gap.

"Now hoooold on a second, whippersnappers!" A voice called out as they saw a portal opening up and Dyntos walked out.

 **The Seafloor Palace (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Lord Dyntos?" Palutena asked.

"What are you doing here?" Pit asked.

"Came to lend in a hand." He said as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Knightmares showed up. "You will be facing many enemies in these things called Knightmares, so I went out of my way to create my own Knightmares for the each of you…and not JUST the Keyblade Wielders."

"There's one for us too?" Rose asked.

"Indeed." Dyntos said. "Each of these Nightmares, I carefully designed to perfectly fit the user. Take Minene for instance, I've added in her god-like powers to help make it fitting for her."

"Sweet." Minene grinned as they all went in to their own Nightmares.

"Oh, this is so freakin' cool!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Wait, how come Lelouch and C.C. don't have one?" Tristina asked.

"We have one of our own in our world." Zero explained. "It should be obvious."

"Don't have to put it that way." She mumbled to herself.

"Let's go." Zero said. "The Black Knights need our help."

"Let's-a go!" Isaac exclaimed as everyone gave him a weird look. "What? Mario's not here so SOMEONE had to say it!"

"Okay, whatever dude." Nan said as they all went in.

 **What's Justice (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2)**

"Hmph…it seems as if Zero's not coming." Gilford growled. "Very well then…" He said and then looked at the Black Knights. "By the order of Charles vi Brittania, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, Nagisa Chiba, Kamame Ohgi, Yoshitaka Minami, Kento Sugiyama, Shinichiro Tamaki, and many other Black Knights have been ordered to be executed on the spot!

"Game over, man…" Minami muttered. "Zero's abandoned us.

"Come on, don't give up on him!" Tamaki exclaimed and way behind them, Kallen growled.

 _Come on, Lelouch…where are you?_ She wondered.

"Kallen." A voice said as she turned around to see Zero's Knightmare in front of her.

"Zero! You've came back!" She said and looked behind. "…And brought a lot of friends."

"We had to take care of a few things." Zero explained. "Get ready…things are about to get ugly." He said as Kallen nodded. "Gilford!" Zero caught his attention as he turned around.

"Ah, so you've come for our duel." Gilford said.

"I have. Just like I said I would." He said.

"Hmph, and I see you've brought back up. You afraid of losing to our duel?"

"Don't get cocky, Gilford."

"Now, for our duel…we have one weapon each. I choose my sword. What do you choose?"

"I choose…that Knightmare's shield." He said.

"What?!" Isaac exclaimed. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Just trust him, he knows what he's doing." Minene said. _I hope…_

"…Very well then." Gilford said as the shield was given to him. "Now…en garde!"

Zero smirked. _Three…two…one._ He thought and suddenly, the whole platform underneath them started raising itself and started tilting.

"What the?!" Gilford exclaimed.

 **State of Emergency (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"Kallen! Free the Black Knights!" Zero ordered.

"Got it!" Kallen said as she immediately launched from her Guren and placed the palm on an enemy nightmare. "BURN!" She yelled as the Knightmare heated up and exploded as she then started freeing the Black Knights.

"ZERO!" Gilford yelled as he noticed Zero's Knightmare surfing on the shield.

"Lord Gilford! We'll help you!" A soldier yelled but then saw a nightmare coming towards her. "DIE YOU TERRORISTS!"

"Oh, this brings back memories!" Minene said as she flew up in the air.

"What?! That nightmare can fly without wings?!"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Minene yelled and scissor kicked it down to the ground and left a grenade next to it and then flew off, causing it to explode and killed the soldier.

"That good for nothing terrorist!" A soldier yelled but then it was grabbed by another Nightmare. "Gah! Get off!" He exclaimed as he saw two speakers and then there was a scream, causing the nightmare in front of it to explode.

"Nice one!" Rose grinned.

Maria Jr. giggled as a response, and saw another Knightmare exploding from a Sonic Cannon.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled while fist pumping.

"Out of my way, Gilford!" Zero said as he slammed into his Knightmare and completely incapacitated it.

"Curse you, Zero!" Gilford growled.

"Big brother!" A voice called from behind.

"Rolo…" Zero sounded unamused.

"I was starting to worry that you'd never come."

"I keep my promises." Zero said, unaware of C.C. rolling her eyes behind him.

"I see." Rolo nodded. "And who are these guys behind you?"

"Very good friends." Zero said. "I'll introduce you to them later." He said as they got to the Black Knights. "Quickly! While they're distracted!" He said as they all ran into the fortress behind the Britannians.

Gilford got out of his Knightmare and growled. "Zero…"

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"Hmm?" Charles turned around. "So, those Keyblade fools have come to this world?" He asked.

"That is correct." A familiar dragon said, who was now infused with Aurum parts from the Kid Icarus world.

"Let's have a little fun with them." He smirked. "You know what to do, Aurum Ridley." He said as Aurum Ridley nodded and took off.

"And I expect you to do the same." Charles looked at a figure, the spy form before, hidden in the shadows. It growled in response then headed out.

* * *

 **They just got in the world and we have ourselves a Zero Miracle already.**


	14. Aurum Ridley

**C.C.'s Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"So what you're saying is…these people are from different worlds?" Tohdoh asked.

"That's right." Zero nodded.

"I...don't know what to make of this, though some of them do look…um…other worldly." He said. "But if you say that they will help us in our cause, then I will gladly consider them Black Knights." He said as he walked out.

"These Black Knights are really cool." Isaac said.

"They really are." He nodded as he took off his mask. "The only people who know of my true identity are you guys, the Council of Light, Kallen, and Rolo." He said. _Hopefully, Suzaku doesn't realize my memory has truly been restored…_

"So who's this Rolo guy, anyway?" Tristina asked.

"Well, truth be told, he's not actually my real brother." Lelouch replied as he explained the situation.

"You sound like you really care for him." Rose said.

"Of all the times we spent together while my memory was rearranged by Charles, he's like a little brother I've never had." He chuckled.

"So let me get this straight." Deadpool said as he was looking at the map. "Great Britain has invaded North America?"

 **"And it seems they've invaded South America as well."**

"Hmph, some certain war hero is gonna have a field day if he ever visits this world." Deadpool muttered.

"Unfortunately, America lost a great war with England and is now Brittania." Lelouch said. "The residents over there don't seem to care though. That's why I don't want Japan to fall just like America, which is why I declared that Japan should be called the United States of Japan."

"That might not catch on." Minene said.

"In time, it will." Lelouch said as the doors opened up as they looked to see Nitori walking in.

"Hey uh, Cyborg and I need some Sakuradite." She said.

"What for?"

"Well, you see, we are going to be in your world for a while, and I imagine our Knightmares are gonna get roughed up, so we think if we have some Sakuradite, we'd help repair and upgrade the Knightmares over time."

"Aren't you and Cyborg engineers?" Nan asked. "I don't think you'd have trouble with some Sakuradite."

"Well, embarrassingly enough, these Knightmares are too advanced for two expert engineers like us." Nitori admitted while sweatdropping.

"Considering these Knightmares have advanced technology and the fact you two aren't familiar with them, go right ahead." Lelouch nodded. "Rakshata will help you with the Sakuradite."

"Thanks." Nitori nodded and walked out right when a portal opened up and Dyntos walked out.

"Lord Dyntos?" Lelouch asked. "Did you happen to forget something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." He said. "I forgot to give young little Rose this." He said as he walked over and gave her a little summon gem.

"Uh…you're giving her a rock?" Kallen asked.

"It's not a rock, it's a summon gem." Dyntos said as Rose looked at the summon gem.

"I wonder whose inside?" Rose wondered, looking at Maria Jr if she knew, but she just shrugged. "Well, one way to find out." She said and raised her hand up, as the summon gem shined brightly.

"SHOVEL…HOOOOO!" A voice yelled as a knight with a shovel landed on the table…and right in C.C.'s pizza as pizza was splattered everywhere.

 **Steel Thy Shovel (Shovel Knight)**

"My pizza!" C.C. exclaimed.

Worldwalker jawdropped. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked.

"Indeed, it's Shovel Knight." Dyntos grinned.

"Ho!" Shovel Knight exclaimed as he hopped off and looked at Rose. "My fair maiden, I will do anything in my power to protect you from the nefarious villains." He said as Rose giggled and then he pulled out a random rose. "For you." He said as Rose took the rose and smiled. "If you need any help, I will come and shovel some sense into those villains!" He said. "Bye for now!" He waved and disappeared.

"That was…random." Minene said.

"He was cute." Rose giggled.

Dyntos chuckled. "Well, that's all from me. See ya!" He said and disappeared into the portal.

"…Pizza…" C.C. pouted while anime tears ran down her cheeks.

 **C.C.'s Theme**

"Anyway…" Lelouch said as he turned around to look at the map. "I have a plan and it involves the Chinese Federation."

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Well, I was thinking-" An alarm went off, interrupting Lelouch's idea. "It seems we're under attack." He said as he put his mask on and Tamaki ran in.

"Zero! We got a situation!"

"I can tell we have a situation. Is Brittania trying to knock down our doors?"

"I have no clue, but I think it's a hybrid of some sort. Half dinosaur-like, half…dragon…and he brought friends along!"

Zero's eyes widened behind his mask. _Ridley…I've heard many stories of him but I never thought he'd attack this place._

"Ridley." Isaac quietly said.

"Anyway, we're getting annihilated out here and we need your he-" Tamaki's head got chomped on by Noivern. "AAAH! WHAT IS THIS THING?!"

"Noivern." Jacob said. "That's just his way of saying hello." He blinked. "…I think."

"GET THIS DARN THING OFF OF ME!" He yelled as Celebi flew up again.

"Bi! Celebi!" It scolded, as Noivern released Tamaki as he blinked through it and glared at Noivern.

"What's the big idea, you jerk?" He asked and punched him, only to get bitten on the arm. "AAAAAAGH!"'

"Bi bi bi!" Celebi scolded as Noivern released him again.

"Was that affection too?" Tamaki asked.

"No, you made him mad." Jacob said.

"That's it, I'm out of here before I get killed by this thing." Tamaki grumbled as he walked away. "Stupid bat thing." He said.

"NOI!" Noivern yelled.

"AAAH!" Tamaki yelled and ran off as Noivern chased him while Celebi went off after them.

"You guys go take care of Ridley, I gotta go catch Noivern." Jacob said and ran off.

"Let's go." Zero said. "We've no time to waste." He said as they took off.

Once outside, they saw Aurum Ridley roaring and destroying several Knightmares in the process. "Is that Ridley fused with Aurum?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"It seems like it!" Yukari said as they got in their Knightmares.

"Hey! Dragon freak!" Kallen caught his attention. "Why don't you go back to the medieval times?"

"Ah…the Keyblade Wielders." Aurum Ridley smirked. "Perfect." He said as he directed his attention on them.

"It's you against all of us. You're outnumbered!" Flare told him.

"Oh, am I?" Aurum Ridley asked as he was soon joined by Nightmare, B.O.X., Quadraxis and Parasite Queen.

"Somehow, I'm not totally surprised that he brought backup." Worldwalker said.

"A challenge…this ought to be interesting." Zero said. "Let us begin this battle."

"FOR JAPAN!" All the Black Knights yelled.

"For the sake of Brittania!" Aurum Ridley exclaimed.

 **Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Aurum Ridley flew straight for the Keyblade Wielders, but they dodged as Isaac aimed his Knightmare Keyblade at him and used a Triple Firaga at him, but he flew out of the way as Aurum Ridley breathed fire at Isaac. "Agh! This is quite something." Isaac said as he used Ars Arcanum on him, and then sent him to a wall.

"It'll take more than THAT, Keyblade Wielder!" Aurum Ridley smirked, dodging the Keyblade Wielder's attacks.

"What is behind that mask?" Tamaki asked as he fired at Nightmare, as it retaliated by firing lasers at them and the other Black Knights as B.O.X. snuck up from behind, only to be slashed away by Tohdoh and Chiba. "SHOW YOUR FACE!" He yelled as he fired at Nightmare some more as the mask started to crack.

Quadraxis fired lasers at Minene and Yukari, but they flew out of the way and Minene fired missiles and Yukari fired danmaku at Quadraxis as it retaliated with a laser but then Predaking breathed fire at Quadraxis, already melting the legs.

"I'd hate to be that thing." Sugiyama said.

"Tell me about it." A Black Knight said.

"Hey! You dumb beast! You mind melting this mask for me?" Tamaki asked, firing at Nightmare.

Predaking breathed fire at Tamaki at that comment, then surprised him when he transformed in robot mode. "I am no beast!" he said while shooting at Quadraxis "And I'm not dumb either!"

Luckily, Tamaki avoided the fire breath. "I was kidding!" The Knightmare flailed its arms. "You're not dumb at all!"

"Calling someone dumb is not nice." Rose said as Maria Jr screamed at the Parasite Queen while it was already being bombarded by danmaku from Nitori as the Parasite Queen just basically exploded.

"You should take the advice from the little human girl." Predaking said, transforming back to beast mode and breathed fire at Quadraxis again.

"Sheesh, I cannot win today." Tamaki sighed as he fired at Nightmare before the mask came off. "Yowza! What died in THAT thing?!" He exclaimed as Nightmare fired lasers again, and Tamaki's Knightmare exploded, luckily he ejected.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DESTROYING SOMEONE'S KNIGHTMARE WHILE THEY ARE DISTRACTED IS TOTALLY CHEAP!" He yelled.

"Thank goodness for Sakuradite…" Nitori said as Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon at Aurum Ridley as he was breathing fire at Hina.

"Is he usually this hard of a hitter?" Hina asked and then was rammed into by Aurum Ridley.

"He's more powerful than his Meta Ridley form…heck, maybe even his Omega form." Worldwalker said.

"EAT LIGHTNING!" Kai yelled as she used Thundaga on Aurum Ridley, but he flew out of the way and whacked her with the tail.

"This is the end for you, Keyblade Wielder." Aurum Ridley smirked, but then was grabbed by the tail by Kallen and was thrown to the ground.

"I don't think so!" Kallen said as she fired multiple shockwaves at him and then landed right on top of him, firing at his head several times before she got off of him, and then he got up. "What?!"

Aurum Ridley smirked and breathed fire, but Kallen flew out of the way in time and then she grabbed him by the chest and used the Guren's special move as he roared in pain and was blasted away, holding on to his chest in pain. "How do you like that?!" She yelled.

Aurum Ridley growled and looked at his cohorts who ended up being annihilated as they all looked at him. "You may have won for now…but this is far from over." He said and flew off.

"Hey! Get back here, you coward!" Minene attempted to fly after him.

"Let him go, Minene. We've won this battle." Zero said.

"Fine." She said.

"Hey! I need my Knightmare patched up!" Tamaki exclaimed as Nitori and Cyborg went up to him and started working on it.

"Hang on a second…" C.C. said as she looked at the radar.

"What's the problem?" Zero asked.

"Something is approaching us, from above, and it's coming up fast." C.C. said.

"Hmm…is it part of Britannia?"

"I'm not sure. It's only one Knightmare."

"Hmph. This will be a breeze." Zero smirked. "Whoever is piloting that Knightmare is quite bold and quite foolish." He said. "We will annihilate it." The expected Knightmare soon came from the sky as expected, landing hard enough to create a small crater.

 **Nikopol (Gurren Lagann)**

The Knightmare was revealed in front of them once the dust cleared. The Knightmare had the color of Ridley's body and a Spartan, complete with Aurum parts. "So you're the Knightmare that is coming to challenge us? That's very dumb of you." Zero said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it." A few Black Knights stood up and fired at it, but it quickly avoided the bullets like it was nothing and slashed through the Black Knights and they exploded behind it.

"Hmph." Tohdoh went over to it and slashed it, but it blocked with one hand as it snapped the sword in half. "What?!" He exclaimed as the Knightmare punched it to the ground several times and leaving it incapacitated. "It's strong!" He said.

"I got it!" Deadpool went over and pulled out a rocket launcher and fired, causing an explosion. "Annihila-" The Knightmare slashed through Deadpool's Knightmare. "N-never mind…" He groaned.

"Damn it!" Minene cursed as she and Yukari fired at it, but even they were no match for it as it went into a breakdance and annihilated their Knightmares, and then it got hit by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon, but it went over and slashed through it with the claws and impaled Nitori's Knightmare as it then flew up and kicked down Rose's and Maria Jr's Knightmare.

"ROSE!" Isaac yelled. "Alright…you asked for it!" He said as he slashed the Knightmare and used Sonic Blade with Nan, but their Knightmares soon got incapacitated by the one Knightmare as it then took out all the other Knightmares with ease.

The Dinobots and Predacons charged at the Knightmare, but it dodged. Grimlock tried to bite it, but it grabbed on to his jaws and threw him at the other Dinobots. They got up, but not quickly enough as the Knighmare shot grenades from its claws at them, knocking them out when it exploded. The Predacons shot fire from the are, but the Knightmare flew right through it and and shot more grenades at them, knocking them out as well.

"What is that thing?!" Zero asked as he tried firing at it, but it moved through the bullets until it was behind him and was slashed down by it.

"ZERO!" Kallen yelled. "Alright, you're going down!" She said as she flew over and attacked it, but like the others, her Knightmare was defeated.

"Who is piloting that thing, anyway?!" Zero growled as the Knightmare looked around for any more challenges until it let out an inhuman growl before taking off. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…but our machines aren't…" Minene rubbed her head.

"Maria Jr and I are fine too…just shaken up." Rose said. "I'm a bit scared, though…"

"We have to upgrade our Knightmares in case that thing comes back." Zero said. "Whatever it was, it took us out in the blink of an eye."

Worldwalker looked at the Transformers. "Not even they stood a chance…" He said.

From far away on a roof, a boy watched all of this. "That thing took them out like they were nothing." He said.

"He's quite the adversary, isn't he?" Aurum Ridley asked from behind.

"It sure is." He nodded.

"Suzaku, I have a question. How come you didn't participate in the fight?"

"I wanted to aid him, but…I didn't know what he was capable of."

"I see…" Aurum Ridley nodded. "Understandable."

Suzaku nodded. "With him on our side, Zero won't stand a chance."

"Indeed." Aurum Ridley nodded.

 _Meanwhile…_

A certain gunship was floating in space. "Wait a minute…" A certain bounty huntress looked at her radar. "I'm picking up on a lot of Space Pirate activity in another world." She said and she clenched her fist. "Ridley…" She growled and then immediately flew off.

 **Tamaki sure has bad luck, doesn't he?**


	15. Chaos at Ashford Academy

**C.C's Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"This is the school you go to?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Lelouch nodded. "You guys are gonna fit right in."

"Um…I don't mean to be that kind of guy, but I don't think some of us will fit in." Nan said, pointing to the Transformers, Cyborg, Nitori, Raiden, Deadpool and Yukari. "They'll stick out like a sore thumb. I also have concerns about Minene because back in her world, she was a terrorist and she blew up Yuki's school at one point."

"Oh please, I don't do that anymore." Minene said. "Besides, I've had a change of heart." She said and looked at Isaac. "In case if you didn't know, your mother has an effect on people, especially me."

"It's amazing of what she did back then." Isaac chuckled.

"There's also Rose and Maria Jr." Nan added. "Rose is too young and Maria Jr has extremely long hair and she has the ability to annihilate anyone who she screams at." He said. "She also can't talk well so of course, that raises my concerns as well!"

"Come on, you worry wart." Flare pushed Nan away. "They'll fit in just fine; just stop living in the worst case scenario."

"Me? I'm not worried! I just have a concern, that's all!"

"Yeah, and by the way, you're turning into THAT guy!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Oh, brother." Isaac sighed.

 _I wonder if I should've told them that it's a festival today so there's nothing to worry about._ Lelouch wondered. _Eh, they'll be fine._

"Lu Lu!" A voice called in a sing songy voice as Lulouch turned around to see Shirley running up to him.

"Oh, hello Shirley." Lelouch greeted as Isaac turned around and nearly did a double take.

 _HOLY CRAP! SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE ASUNA!_ He thought.

"I was looking all over for you!" Shirley grinned and then saw Isaac. "Oh, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Isaac. He's not from here." Lelouch said before realizing what he said. _Uh oh…now I've done it._

"Oh, he's not? Where's he from?"

"Oh, he's…from…Brittania!" Lelouch lied.

"Really? That's so cool! Catch you later!" She waved. "Nice meeting you, Isaac!" She took off.

"From Brittania?" Isaac looked at Lelouch.

"Would you rather have me say you're from a different country or…shall I say…world?"

"You could've just said I came from Kyoto…" He sighed and then looked around. "Hey, where'd everyone go?"

"It's a festival, so they're probably just checking things out."

"Uh-huh…and what about the Transformers?"

"I'm sure they'll fit in with the Knightmares just fine." Lelouch said.

"And where are my sisters?"

"I've told C.C. to look after them. They're in good hands." He said. "Now, if you'll excuse me…I gotta go take a look at the festival from the roof." He took off.

"And I'm just here by myself." Isaac sighed and walked off. "Hey Tristina! Where are you?" He called out.

 _Somewhere else on campus…_

"Step right up, folks! We are going to be making the world's largest pizza!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"The world's largest pizza?" Minene blinked.

"Oh ho, Beast Boy is going to be missing OUT." Cyborg drooled just thinking about it.

"So is Yuyuko." Nitori said.

"And perhaps Johnny Cage." Raiden said.

"Our lovely miss president will be helping us make the pizza!" Rivalz continued.

 _Somewhere else…_

"Why hello there! What's your name, cutie pie?" Deadpool asked.

"Sayoko." She introduced herself.

"Hello there, Sayoko! The name's Deadpool!"

"Um, nice to meet you, Deadpool." She said.

"How about you and me get out of here and have a little fun?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down a few times for emphasis. "Heck, maybe we can do-" Suddenly, Sayoko stabbed him with a kunai knife. "AGH!"

"Let's not." Sayoko said and walked away.

"W-wait! I wasn't finished! I was going to suggest we-" Another kunai knife impaled him. "AAAGH!" He yelled and fell to the ground.

"Hmph." Sayoko walked away.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, our ladies man."_

 **"Should that kunai knife be there?"**

 _On the roof…_

"Everything seems to be going to plan." Lelouch said as his phone went off. "Talk to me."

"Lelouch, are you sure they'll fit in just fine?" Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll be perfectly fi-" He noticed something. _Oh no…_ He thought.

"Lelouch?"

"Gotta go, Kallen!" Lelouch said as he hung up and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Wow, this place is so amazing!" Rose exclaimed, holding Maria Jr's hand.

"It is." C.C. said.

"Hey!" A voice called out as they turned to see Lelouch running up to them. "What are you doing out here?!"

"I'm just showing Rose and Maria Jr around…and I also want a slice of pizza." C.C. said.

"And the room is too boring!" Rose added.

"You're not supposed to be seen!" Lelouch exclaimed in a panic and placed a bag over C.C.'s head. "Come on, we're going!" He said and pushed her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Rose asked as she and Maria Jr went after them, unaware of Anya spotting them.

"Hmm?" Anya wondered as she walked over to the group.

Lelouch soon stopped on top of the stairs and near a tomato box. "You don't have to be so pushy." C.C. said as Rose and Maria Jr were soon next to her.

"Look, I just don't want anyone to see you…especially any of the Knights of the Round." He said.

"You worry too much." C.C. said.

"Like I said, I don't want-"

"Lu Lu?" A voice called out, causing Lelouch to panic and quickly turned around, accidentally shoving C.C. in the pizza box…and Rose and Maria Jr as Shirley walked up to him. "I thought I heard you talking to a girl."

"I wasn't…you were just hearing things." He said.

"Did I?" Shirley asked. "I thought for sure that I heard-"

"Hey, what's going on back here?" A voice asked as they saw Suzaku walking up. "Oh, it's you guys."

"Oh, hello Suzaku." Lelouch greeted as Anya and Isaac walked up.

"I thought I heard Rose scream back here." Isaac said, and while Shirley, Suzaku and Anya turned around, Lelouch secretly mouthed "She's in this box with Maria Jr and C.C.!", which made Isaac's eyes widen.

"Mrow?" A cat looked at them from behind…right when a Knightmare picked up the box.

"So these are the tomatoes for the pizza? Fine by me." Gino said as he took off.

"NO!" Lelouch yelled as he ran after the Knightmare.

"MEOW!" The cat shrieked and ran off.

"Arthur?" Suzaku turned around. "HEY! YOU'RE GONNA RUN HIM OVER!" He yelled as he chased after him.

"MY SISTERS ARE IN THERE!" Isaac yelled as they all ran after him…and pretty soon, they ran past Lelouch as he stopped running and placed his hands on his knees while panting.

"This…is why…I don't…do….track…." He panted.

 _In the box…_

"Yuck! I'm all gross!" Rose exclaimed as she heard Maria Jr laughing and pointing at her. "Hey, you're filthy too, you know." She giggled as they both started laughing while C.C. looked around the box…and then the box started shaking as they all started screaming.

"And here comes Madam President!" Rivalz said.

"Make way, I'm dumping this!" Gino exclaimed.

"Gino?" Rivalz blinked. "Eh, oh well." He shrugged.

"And down it goes!" Gino dumped all the tomatoes while the three of them tried to hang on for dear life, but thanks to the tomato sauce, they soon fell to the ground, luckily, with Lelouch's quick thinking, smoke surrounded the pizza while the three of them landed on the pizza.

"Uh…what just happened?" Rivalz asked while Lelouch sighed with relief.

"Did we just see C.C., Rose and Maria Jr fall into the pizza?" Minene asked.

"I'll be eating around them." Cyborg said.

"I don't know whose worse… Yuyuko or you." Nitori muttered.

"Don't forget Beast Boy!" Cyborg grinned.

"Him too." Nitori sighed.

 _Later…_

"Worst. Ride. Ever. Of all time." Rose complained after she and Maria Jr were all washed up.

"To be fair, Lelouch did shove you in." Nitori said.

"I only meant to shove in C.C., not those two as well." Lelouch said.

"Uh-huh…" Isaac didn't sound convinced as Lelouch's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"I'm picking up something headed right for Ashford…and they're coming in fast!"

"Ridley?" Lelouch asked.

"No, but they do belong with the Space Pirates, I imagine."

"Space Pirates at this school?! You have got to be kidding me!" Isaac exclaimed when suddenly, something jumped out of the main area of the festival as there was lots of screaming.

 **Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

"Amorbis!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "I'll take care of him!" He said as he ran off to his Knightmare and was soon joined by Yukari and the Transformers as a beast ran over to them; the Korakk Beast.

"That thing?!" Isaac exclaimed as Cyborg fired his Sonic Cannon and he was joined by Minene, Nitori and Tristina, who had just summoned Ryu.

"We'll take care of this!" Tristina said. "You guys get Rose and Maria Jr to safety!"

"Right." Isaac nodded as he took the two of them to safety with Lelouch as they spotted the Defense Drone walking up to them, but a laser hit them as it turned around to see Nan, Charizard and R.O.B.

"We got things under control!" Nan said as they kept running until they were really close to the main building until Isaac and Lelouch were tackled to the ground by a beast; the Berserker Lord.

Lelouch got up, to see the Berserker Lord ignoring those two and going straight for Rose and Maria Jr as they were slowly backing up. "That thing just wants those two!"

"NO!" Isaac ran as he ran over to it, summoning his Keyblade. It turned into a slow motion moment, Isaac was running over to Berserker Lord as it was raising its claw to try and kill the both of them…and a lightning bolt was headed right for the Berserker Lord?

The Berserker Lord roared in pain as it was shocked by the electricity. "What the?" Lelouch wondered.

"PIKA PI!" A voice yelled as a female Pikachu, with a black mark on her tail and in a blue Belle dress, got in front of Rose and Maria Jr, electricity coming out of her cheeks as she was then joined by a Shaymin in Sky Forme, Diancie , Victini, and an Audino.

"What the heck are Pokémon doing here?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know…" Lelouch said.

"We'll take it from here." Shaymin said telepathically as Maria Jr shook Rose a little.

"What is it?" She asked as she pointed to her summon gem. "Oh! Good thinking!" She nodded as she raised it up. "SHOVEL KNIGHT, I NEED YOU!"

"SHOVEL, HOOOOO!" Shovel Knight landed near Diancie. "I'll stop this beast with my shovel!"

"Uh…I'm not sure if I should join or not." Isaac said.

"Let's see how this plays out…then we'll join if it gets ugly for them." Lelouch said.

 **Berserker Lord (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

Berserker Lord fired a couple of lasers, but Shovel Knight blocked it with his shovel. "Shovel block!" He said as he jumped up and whacked Berserker Lord's weak spot.

"Energy Ball!" Shaymin exclaimed and unleashed it on the other weak spot as it roared in pain as it attempted to slash them, but they quickly dodged as Pikachu jumped up and electricity came out of its tail.

"Pika…." Pikachu took a deep breath then lets out an ice breath, using Icicle Crash. "CHU!"

"Moonblast!" Diancie called out as Audino used Secret Power and Victini used Flame Burst on it.

"With the power of my shovel…I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THIS VILE BEAST!" Shovel Knight yelled as he dropped down and basically impaled the head, giving it quite the nasty headache as it tried to get Shovel Knight off of him as he eventually did, and then his weak points returned….only to get knocked out by Pikachu's Thunderbolt and Shaymin's Energy Ball as Shaymin, Victini, and Diancie looked at each other and nodded.

"SEED FLARE!" Shaymin yelled.

"TINI!" Victini yelled, using V-Create.

"DIAMOND STORM!" Diancie yelled as Berserker Lord roared in pain as it stumbled severely, trying to keep balance…until Shovel Knight whacked him with his shovel and he was defeated, and adding insult to injury, Shovel Knight impaled the monster's chest with the shovel and made a heroic pose.

"By the strength of this shovel, this monster has been vanquished." He said.

"Well, I guess that all worked out, I guess." Lelouch said as he noticed the other Metroid Bosses defeated. "And the others have been defeated as well." He added as he walked away while Isaac was looking at the Pokémon.

 _Seriously, where did they come from?_ Isaac wondered.

 _Later that night…_

 **C.C's Theme**

"Ah…the pizza." C.C. happily grinned as Rose, Maria Jr and the Pokémon were with her. "Time to dig in!" She said as she put her hand on the pizza slice…only for a green hand to hit her own hand.

"Sorry, but this pizza is mine!" said guy in a turtle costume...or what seemed like one

"I saw this pizza first!"

"Yeah, but did you have a flier? I didn't think so!"

"Mikey, what are you doing?" A voice asked as he turned around to see three other certain turtles.

"Oh, just arguing over the pizza with this girl." Mikey explained.

"Just let him take the pizza. There's another slice." said the turtle in a red mask.

"No way, I had my eyes on that one." C.C said, completely unfazed that she's talking to four green turtles, taking the pizza slice out of Mikey's hand.

"Hey! No one takes pizza from us! Do you know who we are?" Mikey said.

"Four bad cosplayers in bad costumes?"

"…You asked for it!" the red masked turtle exclaimed as he and Mikey jumped up and got into a huge fighting dust cloud with C.C. as everyone else, even the other two turtles, sweatdropped at this.

"Ever heard of sharing?" Rose blinked.

 _On the roof…_

"Yeah, he's right here." Suzaku said as Lelouch turned around to see him walking up to him. "It's for you. It's the new viceroy and she says she knows you."

"Odd." Lelouch said and took the phone. "Hello?"

"Big brother? Is that you?" Lelouch's eyes widened by the voice.

 **Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

 _No….it can't be!_ He thought. _NUNNALY?! If I say her name now….Suzaku will know my memory is back! What do I do?!_

 _If he says Nunnaly, then I will know for sure that his memory has returned._ Suzaku thought, when suddenly he was frozen in time as Lelouch looked to see Rolo right behind him.

"Quickly." He said as he nodded.

"Nunnaly, I'm so glad to hear your voice again!"

"I'm happy to hear your voice again too, Lelouch!"

"Listen, I don't have much time…but I need you to pretend that we don't know each other!" He asked.

"Lelouch? Why do you sound panicky?" She asked as Lelouch saw Rolo counting down.

"It's necessary! Just follow my lead."

"Um…O-okay, I guess." Nunnaly said.

"I'm going to get you back, I swear it! And until then, I want you to know that I love you!" and then right on cue, Rolo's Geass ran out.

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong guy." Lelouch said, looking completely relieved…but on the inside, he looked like he was about to be sick. "Here's Suzaku." He said and handed the phone over to him.

"Hello?" Suzaku called as he walked away. "Funny, I must've got to the wrong guy." He said, and once he was out of sight, Lelouch nearly collapsed.

 _Nunally…why are you the new viceroy?_ He asked.

 _Down below…_

C.C. was happily eating pizza on her two turtle opponents. "Beaten by an ordinary human girl." the red one said.

"It's really surprising." said the turtle with a purple mask, who was eating a slice.

"Then maybe next time, you should think before getting into a pointless fight, Raph." scolded the one with the blue mask, also eating pizza.

"Oh bite me, fearless leader." Raph grumbled.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"Even they were destroyed?!" Charles exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, yes." Aurum Ridley said.

"They're more persistent than I thought…" He mused as he snapped his fingers and several bounty hunters appeared in front of them. "I want you to take care of them for me. They must not interfere with the Legion of Darkness."

"Understood."

"Let us go." A bounty hunter said as they took off as he glanced at Aurum Ridley. "We'll take care of them."

"I hope that you do, Rundas." Aurum Ridley said, watching them walk away.

 **These are the 2003 Ninja Turtles, by the way...**


	16. Nunally and the Bounty Hunters

**C.C's Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"The Space Pirates are getting bold." Kallen said. "They attacked Ashford Academy like it was some sort of playground!"

"Never in my life have I thought Charles would do something so rash." Zero muttered. "Ashford Academy is part of the Tokyo settlement, so that's an eyebrow raiser right there…" _But we should consider ourselves lucky that the Spartan Knightmare from before didn't show up._

"Maybe Charles doesn't give a crap about Tokyo anymore!" Tamaki pointed out. "I saw we go in and give him the one-two punch!"

"Let's not be hasty." Ohgi said.

"He's right. If we go in now, the Knights of the Round will guard him and annihilate us all. Not to mention the chance of facing that Spartan Knightmare." Zero said and then another portal opened as they looked to see Dyntos coming out. "Coming to assist Rose again?"

"I am indeed; I did send those Pokémon to protect her after all." Dyntos said. "I am also going to give her these." He said, giving Pokeballs, tiny clothing and two Mega rings.

"Uh…thanks." Rose looked at the clothing. "I think I'm a little too big for this, though."

Dyntos laughed. "You silly girl, that's for Pikachu!"

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at the costumes and quickly tried them on.

"Aww! You look so cute!" Rose squealed in delight.

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned as she strapped the bracelet on and put the Mega Stones on Diancie and Audino.

"Thank you." Diancie grinned.

"Audino!" Audino smiled as they were all put in their Pokeballs.

"Hey, Lord Dyntos." Isaac put his arm on his shoulder in a casual manner. "Last I checked, you have to be at least ten years old to be a Pokemon Trainer. She's five, she's a bit young, don't you think?"

"Start 'em young." Dyntos chuckled. "Besides, your mother started playing Pokémon games when she was seven. I don't see the problem." He said as he walked back into the portal.

"I'm just saying…" Isaac shrugged right when Tohdoh walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No, you're fine. What is it?" Zero asked.

"We've received word that the viceroy just left California and is now coming to Japan." Tohdoh explained.

 _Nunnaly's coming to Japan?!_ Lelouch thought. "Well, that changes everything…"

"Hmm?" Rose looked at him.

"Alright, here's what I suggest we do." Zero said and started planning things out.

"Boring…" Deadpool muttered.

 _"What are you planning on doing?"_

"Simple." Deadpool took out his gun. "This makes boring meetings a whole lot quicker."

 **"Please tell me you're not…"**

"Yep!" Deadpool pointed the gun to his head. "Those who are squeamish might want to skip this part." He advised before shooting himself in the head, making everyone jump and Rose screaming.

"He just killed himself!" Rose shrieked.

"Why would he do that?!" Hina screamed.

"He'll be fine." Worldwalker said. "Nothing can actually stop the guy anyway."

 _Out of all the people to bring to this world to not make Lord Beerus mad…it has to be this guy._ Zero thought.

 _A few hours later…_

Deadpool got up and stretched. "Well, that hurt like a son of a gun." He said and then realized that everyone was not in the room. "Hey! They just ditched me!"

 _"Gee, I wonder why…"_

"Hmph! Well I'll show the-" Deadpool spotted a card on his lap and opened it.

 _Get well soon. – Rose._

 **"Now that…is sweet."**

"She even cares for dead people." Deadpool said and started crying anime style. "THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

 _"Hey uh…shouldn't we be catching up to them?"_

"Right!" Deadpool said and he ran off. "NEVER FEAR, I WILL MAKE AN EPIC ENTRANCE ONCE AGAIN!" He said, hopping into his Knightmare and taking off.

 _Somewhere at the ocean…_

 **The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"This airship is quite something." Flare said.

"No kidding." Nan nodded in agreement.

"Okay…I just have to ask." Worldwalker looked at the Ninja Turtles. "How the bloody heck did you get here anyway?"

"Well, brainiac over here just wanted to show us his latest invention." Raph began. "Don made this portal and I admit, it was fascinating…but the problem was, it sucked US up and where did we happen to land? Here."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Don asked.

"Yeah, but did you find a way to take us back?"

Don sweatdropped. "I did…but the darn thing self-destructed before we could show this off to Master Splinter." He said.

"See? I told you, his inventions go screwy."

"They do not."

"Oh yes they do!"

"Well, that answers my question." Worldwalker said as he walked away.

"Oh! I'm picking something up." Kallen said. "It's the other fleet with the Viceroy!"

"Alright." Zero got up. "Black Knights, we shall attack the fleet!"

 _And take your sister down?_ Isaac thought. _Dude, I thought you loved her._

"Let's go." Zero said as they took off into the Knightmares and took off.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah…" Aurum Ridley smirked. "They are arriving."

"I'll take care of Kallen." Suzaku said as he got into the Lancelot and took off.

"Ridley…" A voice said as he turned around to see Lloyd walking up to them. "Are you sure we should have the big guy pilot that Knightmare?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, but it's just that he's not much of a talker and nearly annihilated me when I put my hand on his shoulder to try to get him to listen to me."

"He's a loose cannon, but he'd never harm any of his comrades."

Lloyd sweatdropped. "You don't say…" He said, watching Gino's and Anya's Knightmares fly off. "So what about the Bounty Hunters?"

"I've sent a few of them to deal with Zero's airship." He explained. "Three of them will be guarding Nunnaly."

"If you say so." Lloyd walked away.

 _With the Black Knights..._

"Lord Zero! We're under attack!" Rakshata's voice called out.

"They're attacking the fleet?!" Zero exclaimed.

"Yes, and there's only six of them!"

Zero growled. "How did they get around us?! Black Knights, defend the fleet!" He ordered. "I need a few to come with me to personally deal with the Viceroy."

"We'll come help you." Isaac said as he, Rose, Maria Jr, Nan and Tristina joined him.

"Thank you." Zero said as they took off.

 _At Zero's fleet…_

Minene, Worldwalker, Jacob and Tamaki landed as they spotted a Bounty Hunter wrecking things up. "Kanden?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"So the Metroid Prime Hunters crew are here…" Professor Jacob growled.

"Ha! He looks pathetic!" Tamaki taunted.

"Don't taunt him! It'll just make him angry!" Worldwalker said.

"He's the most unpredictable bounty hunter out there! I wouldn't taunt him." Professor Jacob warned.

"This big guy? Ha! What a joke! Hey, Kanden, was it? Why don't you just leave so we can go on with our lives?"

"Tamaki! Stop!" Jacob ordered.

Kanden chuckled. "You don't know who you're messing with, boy."

"To us, you're just a tiny little flea and we'll eliminate you!" Tamaki laughed. "Ha ha! What do you think of that?"

"I think…" Kanden aimed his cannon at him and annihilated poor Tamaki's Knightmare. "...you're a fool."

"AGH!" Tamaki yelled.

"You idiot." Minene facepalmed.

"Hey Nitori! Cyborg! I need some help here!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"We're a little busy at the moment!" Nitori said, already in battle with Weavel.

"It's your own dang fault for being cocky." Cyborg said.

"OH SHUT UP!" Tamaki yelled, watching his friends battle Kanden.

 _Back with the others…_

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Nan yelled, slashing through the Hive Mecha, as it exploded behind him while Isaac used Zantetsuken on the Incinerator Drone, destroying that as well.

"Those were some annoying body guards." Zero said.

"But in the end, they weren't successful in their job." Tristina said as they kept going until they got into the Viceroy's room, spotting Nunnally in the middle of the room.

"Nunnaly…" Zero muttered quietly as they got out of their Knightmares and walked over to her.

"How did you get past my bodyguards?" Nunnally asked.

"They had pathetic defense." Nan replied. _The War Wasps were a pain though…_

"Game over, viceroy." Isaac pointed his Keyblade at her while Tristina, Rose and Maria Jr had concerned looks on their faces.

 _The viceroy is a young girl?_ Tristina thought.

"You will not be touching her." A voice said as three Bounty Hunters appeared in front of them. Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda.

"Ah geez!" Nan exclaimed.

"We will destroy you before you lay a hand on the viceroy." Ghor said.

"Very well then." Zero said. "Get back in the Knightmares." He ordered as they quickly got in, and then Rundas created an ice shield to surround Nunally.

"Wouldn't want our dear viceroy to get hurt." Rundas said.

"Thank you, Rundas." Nunally smiled.

 _Well that takes care of that, I suppose._ Zero said as they got ready for battle.

 **Rundas (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

Isaac ran over to Rundas and slashed him, but he quickly dodged and launched ice at him, but he used Reflega to knock it back. "THUNDER!" He yelled, using Thundaga on him, but Rundas dodged.

"Take this!" Ghor said, slashing Nan several times but he blocked the attacks.

"Not bad." Nan said as he attempted to sweep kick him, but Ghor jumped back and used a spin attack to knock him away. "Argh!" He growled and used Triple Firaga.

Gandrayda had transformed into Tristina's Knightmare. "Let's see who's the most superior of them all."

"Fine by me!" Tristina said as they both ran straight for each other and slashed each other several times, but they ended up clashing, only for Gangraydra to transform back to herself and held on to Tristina's Knightmare. "Get off of me, you freakin' woman!" She said, ramming into a wall to shake her off and then slashed her away.

"Hmph!" Gandrayda fired electricity at her to short circuit Tristinia's Knightmare for a few seconds and then she threw cutters at it.

"You dirty little…" Tristina growled.

Rundas raised his arm up to create an ice pillar to try and skewer the Knightmares, but they dodged as Rose's Knightmare punched the pillar to shatter it and then Zero fired at him to take Rundas down from his ice trail, but he then got up and fired ice at Zero's Knightmare, only to get punched away by Rose. "Take that!" She laughed and high fived Maria Jr.

Ghor slashed down Nan and pointed his swords at Nan. "Any last words?"

"Don't underestimate Keyblade Wielders." He said, kicking Ghor away as he got up and used Strike Raid to knock Ghor away as he then used Sonic Blade.

"Hmph!" Ghor fired a laser at him, but he blocked it and used Blizzaga Pursuit.

"Alright, I need some help here." Tristina growled and summoned Ryu.

"What, are you afraid of losing?" Gandrayda smirked.

"No…you're just so freakin' annoying!" She growled as Ryu used a Hadoken on her, but Gandrayda avoided it and latched herself on Ryu.

"Gah…get off!" Ryu said as he pulled her off of him and used a Shoryuken shortly after as Tristina then jumped up and kicked her down.

"You're quite something…" Gandrayda growled.

"Freeze!" Rundas exclaimed, firing icicles at them but Isaac used Reflega and then used Eruption to knock him in the way and then Zero shot him several times. "Gah!" Rundas growled as he recovered and used another ice pillar to block Isaac.

"I HATE ICE!" Isaac growled as Rose and Maria Jr shattered the pillar while Zero kicked Rundas to Isaac. "Let's see if you can withstand FIRE!" He yelled and used Dark Firaga.

"Argh!" Rundas cried out in pain and then he was punched away to a wall by Rose.

"Sorry, but no hard feelings?" Rose asked.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?!" Nan yelled and used a spin attack to knock Ghor to the ground and then used Eruption.

"Agh!" Ghor growled. "Let's see if you like lasers!" He said and fired lasers, but Nan used Reflega to bounce it back and Ghor yelled in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

"Hmph…" Nan glared at him. "Laser-happy, much?"

Gandrayda electrocuted Ryu and laughed. "How do you like that?!" She yelled as she was getting closer.

"Hmph…your lightning is less annoying that Pikachu's Thunder and Robin's Thoron." He said. _And you just walked right into your grave._ He thought as he got in a certain position. "SHINKU…HADOKEN!" He yelled, trapping Gandrayda as she yelled in pain, and adding insult to injury, she was punched straight to the ground by Tristina.

Even though Nunally couldn't see it, she could tell they were defeated, causing her to frown. "You've…beat them." She said as the ice shield disappeared, and then everyone but Nunnally saw darkness coming out the three Bounty Hunters and it disappeared.

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"It's over viceroy." Zero said as they hopped out. "They've been defeated." He said, watching them get up.

"Ugh…what happened?" Rundas rubbed his head.

"Not sure what happened." Ghor muttered. "Wait…how are we alive?"

"It's impossible." Gandrayda replied.

"Tell me, viceroy. What is it that you're trying to do?" Zero asked.

"I want…to make a gentler world." Nunnaly said.

 **Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What?" Zero asked.

"I want to make a gentler world." Nunnally repeated. "A world where everyone is kind and gentle…where everyone can get along."

 _I see…so she's trying to finish what Euphie has started._ "Are you sure that's what you want?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Nunnally nodded. "A world where everyone can be happy."

 _That's easier said than done._ Nan thought.

"That actually sounds really nice." Rose said. "A world with no bullies." She said as Maria Jr nodded in agreement.

"A world with no darkness." Isaac said, glancing at his hand and clenched it.

"Hmm…" Zero folded his arms. _I think I should go with it._ He thought. "Viceroy Nunnally, I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I say we-"

"That's enough, Zero!" A voice said as Suzaku in the Lancelot Knightmare, Aurum Ridley and the Spartan Knightmare landed in front of them.

 **Nikopol (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

"The Spartan Knightmare from before!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Suzaku…" Zero growled.

"All the Bounty Hunters have been defeated and is back to their normal selves." Aurum Ridley said and folded his arms while chuckling.

"You seem in a good mood." Nan said.

"I had anticipated that you would defeat the Bounty Hunters." Aurum Ridley explained. "So, I took the liberty to bring a few friends along." He said as they heard several thuds from above.

"What in the…?" Gandrayda wondered.

"We'll get viceroy Nunnally to safety." Suzaku said as he nodded at the Spartan Knightmare as it let out an inhuman growl and fired a grenade at the wall, creating a hole in the wall while he held on to Nunnally, as they were all sucked out of the hole.

"Farewell, Zero and the Black Knights." Nunally said as they were all screaming as they were headed into the water below as Suzaku and the Spartan Knightmare took off, although Aurum Ridley decided to watch them fall into the watery abyss.

"HANG ON, GUYS! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Kallen yelled as she managed to grab everyone…but she missed Rose and Maria Jr. "Crap!"

"ROSE! MARIA JR!" Isaac yelled.

"This is bad!" Nan exclaimed.

"Oh well, two of them will be dead." Aurum Ridley said as he noticed something twinkling in the sky. "Hmm?" He looked up and his eyes widened. "No…it can't be!"

 **Theme of Samus Aran, Space Warrior (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Samus's ship flew straight for Rose and Maria Jr as it quickly got under them as a hatch opened as they both landed inside the ship. "Ow…" Rose groaned.

"Good thing I caught you." Samus said.

"That bounty huntress!" Aurum Ridley growled.

Samus looked at Kallen's Knightmare. "You go deal with them, I'll take these two to the fleet." She said and took off.

"We thank you, Samus." Rundas said.

 _Rundas?!_ Samus thought and saw Gandrayda and Ghor. _No way…_ She thought before snapping out of it.

"CURSE YOU, BOUNTY HUNTER!" Aurum Ridley roared and went after her.

 _That's right, Ridley. Come after me._ She thought.

Kallen landed on top of the fleet, as they looked to see who they'll be fighting against. Steamlord, Helios, Golden Torizo and a Cloaked Drone as their Knightmares landed near them as they got in while Rundas, Gandrayda and Ghor got ready for battle. "Let's take these bad boys out." Nan smirked.

 **Sort of like the time before they've fought the Primal Rage beasts, we got a cliffhanger!  
**


	17. Isaac's Darkness

**Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Steamlord fired electricity at them, but they dodged while Gandrayda fired electricity of her own as Zero fired at him while Ghor slashed Steamlord away and Tristina used Triple Firaga at him as it Steamlord fired electricity directly at her, causing her Knightmare to malfunction. "Oh for crying out loud!" Tristina growled.

"Where's that stupid drone?" Isaac growled, looking around for it and then got hit by the Golden Torizo. "Agh!"

"I'll take care of this thing!" Kallen said as she went over and slashed the Golden Torizo away and fired a missile at it.

Nan slashed Helios, but then it surrounded itself with drones as he kept attacking it, but was knocked back. "You know what? You're the most annoying boss I've ever fought in Metroid Prime!" He exclaimed as he used Eruption to knock them all away and slashed him away.

"I didn't have that much trouble with him." Isaac said. _Come on, dude…what would Samus do? Fire blindly?_ He wondered. _No…if I do that, I'd get annihilated._ He thought. _This guy is cloaked…so I need to do this calmly._ He thought…and then the Cloaked Drone revealed itself and fired from behind. "ARGH! Alright, THAT'S IT!" He yelled as he slashed it several times, but nothing hit. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Does anyone else think that Isaac's been getting…quite angry lately?" Nan asked, using Sonic Blade at Helios.

"Is it the darkness that's corrupting him?" Tristina asked, using Strike Raid on Steamlord.

"He's been quite violent…and he also said he embraced the darkness while taking on Squealer." Nan said. "I'm a little concerned."

"Who the hell names their kid 'Squealer'?" Kallen asked, slashing Golden Torizo away.

"A very unaffectionate mother?" Nan shrugged. "Anyway, I'm just really concerned about Isaac right now."

"I have it under control!" Isaac said, using Eruption and then knocking the Cloaked Drone away. "There you are!"

"That has me more concerned." Tristina said.

"If you're done expressing your concerns, we need to defeat these things!" Ghor said, slashing Steamlord away and then Rundas fired icicles at it.

 _Hmm…if I recall correctly, his father went down the same path._ Zero thought. _I hope he doesn't become fully corrupted._ He fired at Steamlord while Tristina kicked him away and then Gandrayda transformed into a Knightmare and kicked it away.

Kallen grabbed a hold of Golden Torizo. "BE OBLITERATED!" She yelled, using the Guren's special ability and the Golden Torizo started bubbling up before exploding.

"BEGONE!" Isaac yelled and using Dark Aura to annihilate the Cloaked Drone. "That was for being cheap!"

"This should do it!" Tristina exclaimed as she slashed through Steamlord with Ghor, completely destroying it from behind. "Gotcha!"

"Heh…nice." Gandrayda said.

"Nan, how are you holding up?" Zero asked.

"Oh, just freakin' peachy!" Nan growled as he slashed Helios away and used Thundaga and then Zero helped him by firing at it and then Rundas impaled it with an ice pillar, completely destroying it…but not before exploding in darkness and some of it went right through Isaac's Knightmare and right into him.

"Aaah!" Isaac exclaimed as he shook it off. _That was weird…_

"You okay?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah, just got a little shaken up." He said. _What WAS that?_ He wondered as they heard an inhuman growl as they looked to see the Spartan Knightmare.

 **Nikopol (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

"Not again!" Nan exclaimed.

"You guys get away. I'll deal with this guy." Isaac said.

"Isaac, don't!" Tristina exclaimed, but it was too late, he was already in combat with the Spartan Knightmare.

"THIS WAS FOR LAST TIME!" He yelled and slashed him, but the Knightmare blocked. "NICE TRY!" He said and tried to kicked it away, but that didn't do jack as the Knightmare kicked him away. "Argh…" He growled. "You dirtbag…" He growled and used Thundaga, but it simply dodged. "HOLD STILL!"

The Knightmare gave out an inhuman growl and grabbed Isaac's Knightmare by its throat and aimed directly at it and fired grenades. "AGH!" Isaac yelled as his Knightmare fell on one knee.

"Isaac! You don't stand a chance against the thing!" Tristina exclaimed worriedly.

"I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!" He yelled as he slashed it again, but unfortunately, the Knightmare dodged it and slashed through Isaac's Knightmare. "GAH!" He yelled as he was then kicked down to the watery depths below.

"ISAAC!" Tristina yelled.

"Damn it!" Kallen cursed as she quickly flew down and caught him. "I gotcha, buddy!" She said but Isaac didn't respond. "He's not responding!"

"Oh no…" Tristina's eyes widened as they watched the Spartan Knightmare take off.

"Yeah, you better run!" Nan said. "Otherwise I would've destroyed you for taking Isaac out…which is impossible right now, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Take him back to the ship!" Zero ordered as they nodded and took off while he got in his Knightmare. "I have some unfinished business with Nunnally." He said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Aurum Ridley was on one knee, glaring at Samus. "You've improved…over the years…"

"New suits do wonders." Samus said.

"Indeed…" He growled. "But this is far from over." He said as he got up. "Next time we meet…you will be DESTROYED." He said as he then roared at her and then took off.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Samus said, deactivating her armor and walking away.

"So how'd you get here?" Worldwalker asked.

"Picked up a lot of Space Pirate activity." Samus replied. "I'm not surprised that Ridley is responsible for this." She said as she saw the other Bounty Hunters landing. "But what surprises me…is that the Bounty Hunters I've faced in the past are alive. That doesn't make sense."

"You killed them?" Flare asked.

"Only Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda."

"We were rogue Bounty Hunters." Kanden said from behind. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Kanden and this is Sylux, Trace, Weavel, Spire, and Noxus." He said. "We've attacked Samus, and each other, a long time ago for an ultimate power...but it turned out to be a trap."

"The trap set by a being called Gorea, who took their powers once he was free." Samus told him.

"But they returned once Gorea was defeated." Trace said. "We were lucky to even survive that."

"So what about Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda?" Nan asked, watching Kallen carrying Isaac away.

 **Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"They were corrupted by Dark Samus…" Samus said. "I…" She clenched her fists. "They were my friends…and…" Her voice started to break up. "I had no choice…"

"It's okay, Sammy." Gandrayda said. "You had to destroy the darkness…even if it meant destroying us."

"We are grateful for that." Rundas said and walked over to Samus and place his hand on her shoulder. "For that…we thank you."

"I didn't want to do it, though…" Samus looked away.

"Sometimes we're forced to do hard things that we won't like." Ghor said. "Like, destroying your friends, for instance."

"I know…" Samus said.

"You know, I'm not too surprised she kicked your butts. You guys are pathetic." Tamaki told the Hunters.

"Don't test us, boy." Kanden said.

"I mean, seriously… you guys are the worst. It's no wonder you guys were killed." Tamaki said. "You were all pathetic!" He said….and the six of them just basically shot Tamaki down. "GAH!" He yelled, causing everyone to facepalm.

"You're a fool." Sylux said.

"N-Noted…" Tamaki groaned painfully.

"It's like you're asking to get yourself killed." Minene sighed.

Samus sighed and then looked at the Bounty Hunters. "You should help them."

"I'm not so sure about this." Kanden said.

"Don't you want to get back at them for possessing you?" Samus asked.

"Hmph. I know I do." Gandrayda said.

"Now that I think about it." Weavel chuckled. "I want to give the Legion of Darkness a piece of my mind."

"Good." Samus nodded. "Then it's settled." She said and then Zero flew up to them.

"I've made a proposal to Nunnally. We are joining her to make a peaceful world." Zero said.

"WHAT?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Are you insane?! Remember what happened last time that happened?!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"The last time it happened, Princess Euphiemia had the Japanese killed by the Britannians!" Tohdoh said.

"Just trust me on this." Zero said. "I know what to do."

"Okay…I guess…" Tamaki said. "If Zero knows what he's doing, then we should trust him!"

 _I still think it's a bad idea._ Tohdoh thought.

"OYE!" A voice yelled as they saw Deadpool walking up to them. "What's the big idea of leaving me there when I shot myself?!"

"We couldn't wait for you to revive." Zero said.

"Oh sure, but have you ever thought of CARRYING ME to the ship? HMM?"

"It didn't cross our minds." Zero replied. _"And no one volunteered."_

"Of course it didn't." Deadpool muttered as he then spotted Samus in her zero suit. "Oh ho ho!" He exclaimed as he was immediately next to her. "What's your name, hot stuff?"

 _Are you for real?_ Samus thought. "I'm not interested in guys like you."

"Nice to meet you! The name's Deadpool! What say you we go to another roo-" Samus kicked him the ground and shot her paralyzing gun at him. "AAAGH!"

"Hmph." Samus walked away.

"Call me…" Deadpool groaned.

"Honestly…that's not how you pick up girls like that." Maria said as she walked away.

"Sheesh…" Kai walked the other way.

"Guys! Isaac's not waking up!" Kallen told everyone as they quickly took off to the infirmary.

"Isaac! Isaac!" Nan shook him, but he wasn't responding.

"Isaac…please, wake up." Tristina begged, beginning to worry.

I think I know something that can help." Deadpool suggested, getting close to the knocked out Isaac.

"Ohhhhhh, Isaaaaac. Time to wake up."

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

He slaps him.

"Rise and shine stubby!"

The Black Knights stare at the mercenary.

"Wake up!" Deadpool slaps him again.

"Up and at em!"

He continues to slap him while the group restrains Tristina who is giving Deadpool a death glare.

"Fine then..."

"THAT'S for the clown jokes!"

"THAT'S for never calling just to say hi!"

"THAT'S because I get aroused while slapping people! Haha!"

"THAT'S for all the furry midgets in the world!"

"THAT'S because I feel like it!"

"WHY-"

"WON'T-"

"YOU-"

"WAKE-"

"UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"THAT'S because the author wants to see more of me being awesome by slapping you!"

"THAT'S because I like slapping fleshy things with my hand!"

"THAT'S for being in more stories written by the author than me!"

"THAT'S for making me love you!" His voice almost sounds like he is about to cry.

"THAT'S for making me hate you!" It turns into a more angry tone.

"THAT'S for never taking us to the prom!"

"THAT'S for always working late!"

"THAT'S for being short!"

"THAT'S for stabbing me in the heart! Literally!"

"THAT'S for never letting me use your Keyblade except when I took it without permission and broke it!"

"THAT'S for being the worst wingman in bromance history!"

"THAT'S because the author ran out of jokes and is coming with funny reasons!"

"THAT'S for all the hot girls who are reading this story! Hey call me~"

"THAT'S for being a total douche!"

"THAT'S for never washing the dishes!"

"THAT was for last year's white elephant gift! WHO WANTS A WHITE ELEPHANT?!"

"And finally!"

"THAT'S because this whole set up added five minutes of BONUS lines in the most awesomest fanfic ever devised by mutant or man!" Isaac was still unconscious, but now had bruised cheeks from all the slapping.

"I guess he's not waking up."

"No…but I think he's going to feel that for a long time." Nan sweatdropped.

"Stand back! I know what usually works!" Cyborg said as he pulled out a pizza box and pulled out a slice.

"Mmm, Pizza…" Mikey drooled.

"Clear!" Cyborg said and put it near Isaac…but that didn't work. "Odd, that usually works on Beast Boy." He said, causing them to anime fall.

"Maybe because it only WORKS on Beast Boy?!" Nitori growled.

"It works on Mikey, too." Raph said. And on cue, Mikey and C.C. were fighting over the pizza.

"Maybe if I slap him REALLY hard this time…" Deadpool mused…only to get punched to the ground by Tristina.

"Haven't you done enough?!" Tristina growled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay, let's just calm down." Tohdoh said. "Let's just wait until he wakes up." He said as he walked away.

 _Later that night…_

"Mmm…ugh…" Isaac groaned and rubbed his head. "What happened…and why are my cheeks really sore?"

 **Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Isaac!" Tristina exclaimed and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad that you woke up! I was so worried!" She said and then basically slapped him…but not as hard as Deadpool.

"Ow!" Isaac winced. "Easy…my cheeks are like really sensitive for some reason."

"That was for attacking that Spartan Knightmare head on and not waking up!" She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry…it's just…for some reason, I felt compelled to attack him."

"Why?" Tristina asked.

"I don't know…it's just, for some reason after Nan destroyed Helios…there was this darkness explosion and…some of it went into my Knightmare and got right into me." He explained.

"I hope it's not serious." Tristina said.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

"The important thing is…you're awake." She smiled as she pulled him into a kiss, and then pushed him down and they both started making out.

Unaware by the both of them, Samus had eavesdropped everything. _Isaac's been corrupted by Helios's darkness. I should know, I've been affected by that too._ She thought and walked away.

* * *

 **When in doubt, have Deadpool slap you silly...and still has no effect!**

 **Deadpool: It worked on Wolverine.**

 **No it didn't...**

 **Deadpool: He woke up LATER, didn't he?**

 **Yeah...**

 **Deadpool: So therefore, it worked!**


	18. To China!

**C.C's Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"So how are we going to do this?" Tohdoh asked. "If we go to that meeting where viceroy Nunnally is going to propose her new gentler world, there's a high chance that you will be shot on sight, even though you went along with the proposal."

"There's also a chance that Ridley will be there." Samus added. "Not to mention that there's that Spartan Knightmare that nearly killed Isaac."

"If that Spartan Knightmare is there…who knows what it'll do?" Tristina asked. "It appears to be some sort of loose cannon. We all know how it acted when we first met it."

"If it hadn't destroyed my Knightmare during the time, I would've fired my electricity at him to disable him." Raiden said.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kallen asked.

"Hmm…I suggest we-"

"YOU FOOLS!" A voice yelled as they all looked to see…another Zero? "It is I, the REAL Zero and I command you…to OBEY ME!"

"…Is that Deadpool?" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." Isaac sweatdropped.

"Out of all the things to pull…" Flare sighed.

"That Zero right there….IS A SPY!" Deadpool said. "SOMEONE GET ME A FLAMETHROWER!"

"Oh, I'll get you a flamethrower…" Kallen said and kicked Deadpool right between the legs.

"AGH!"

"NO ONE MIMICS ZERO!" Kallen yelled and punched him to the ground.

"YEAH!" Tamaki yelled as the three of them got into a dust cloud while everyone sweatdropped at this. "THERE CAN'T BE TWO ZEROS!"

"Two Zeros…" Zero scratched his chin in thought. _I can't believe that moron just gave me an idea._ "Everyone, I have an idea."

 _Later…_

"Your majesty…now that Zero has agreed to your proposal, that means that only he will go into exile, correct?" Aurum Ridley asked.

"Yes." Nunnally asked.

"It's all according to plan." Schniezel said. "If he tries to pull a fast one, we'll do anything we can to prevent another massacre."

"After what happened with Euphie…I will not let that happen." Suzaku growled. "Zero has no place here."

"Indeed." Schniezel nodded as he looked at everyone in the audience. "Heh, it is time."

"Is he here?" Nunnally asked.

"Let me check." Aurum Ridley flew up and scanned around. "I don't see Zero." He said. _However, I do see Samus. Every ounce of my body wants to go and attack her…but I should not make a scene._ He thought and flew down and then the Spartan Knightmare arrived.

"Have you seen him?" Schneizel asked, only to receive a growl in response. "I see, he's not coming."

"But what about-"

"He's not coming." Suzaku told Nunnally. "He's a coward…"

Isaac glared at the Spartan Knightmare. "That thing again…" He growled, but Samus, Tristina, Rose, Maria Jr, Nan and Kallen had to restrain him. "…As much as I want to destroy him right now…thanks…" He growled.

"No problem." Nan said, looking at Samus who looked like she was dying to tell him something. _What does she know?_

"He said he'd be here." Nitori said. "Where is he?"

"I'm checking the radar." Cyborg replied. "He's not showing up."

"Show time." Schniezel said as Nunnally used her wheelchair to roll forward to the audience, and then stopped.

"People of Japan, from this point forward, this land shall be-"

"HOLD THAT THOUGHT!" A voice yelled as they then saw Zero appearing on a Knightmare.

"Oh, NOW he appears on my radar." Cyborg said.

"Zero!" Suzaku growled.

"Zero, have you decided that your rebellion is meaningless and that you will go to exile quietly?" Schniezel asked.

"I have. I will go to exile alone." Zero replied.

 _Lelouch…I don't care if this is your idea, this is just completely asinine!_ Isaac thought.

"Good, Suzaku Kururugi will safely escort you without resistance." Schniezel said. "From now on, Zero will be exiled."

Unknown to them, Zero smirked from behind his mask as he nodded at Kallen who pressed a button, as smoke surrounded them all. "NOW what?" Gilford wondered.

"What's he trying to pull?" Aurum Ridley asked as the smoke cleared to see everyone in a Zero costume. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

 **Cornered Duelist (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V)**

"What's going on?" Nunally asked.

"Deep down, each and every one of us is Zero!" Zero declared. "If you exile me, you have to exile all of us…because we are all Zero!"

Samus growled a little. _I think I look ridiculous._

"Is that even possible?" Gilford wondered.

 _Zero…what are you doing?_ Schniezel asked. _You can't just exile all of Area 11…_

The Spartan Knightmare gave out a low growl, but the Lancelot pulled out its arm for doing something completely reckless. "Alright…you can all go. But where are you planning to go?"

"To the Chinese Federation!" Zero declared.

"And how are you planning to go?"

"With that." Zero pointed out in the distance to the ocean. "Hourai Island…the new Tokyo!"

Schniezel said nothing, but then sighed. "Very well…go on." He said, as they watched them go onto Hourai Island as it then took off to China.

"I'm not too fond of this." Suzaku said. "Zero's ought to pull something over there."

"Don't worry." Aurum Ridley smirked. "I have a few commanders with the Chinese Federation. They won't last long over there."

 **The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"It's an honor to meet you, Zero." Sayoko said once the Black Knights were away.

"Sayoko…I think it's time for you to know who I really am." He said as he took off the mask.

"Hmm…that would explain where you kept disappearing to." She said, completely unfazed.

"Yes. Only a select few know who I truly am. Keep it a secret, alright?" Lelouch requested.

"I am known to keep many secrets. You have my word." Sayoko said.

"Better you than Nan, he can barely keep two hidden." Isaac teased.

"HEY!" Nan growled. "For your information, you AND Tristina both told me that you secretly loved each other but told me to keep it secret until the time was right! It was driving me up the wall and I was about to tell the whole dang mansion until Yukari stepped in!"

"If it makes you feel better, everyone knew." Yukari said. "It was kind of obvious."

"Was it?" Tristina asked.

"You both kept blushing and kept stuttering when you two were alone. How could we not know?" Worldwalker asked. "It was just a matter of time until you confessed to each other at the worst possible moment."

"Thank you." Nan said while Rose giggled.

"Isaac." A voice called out as they saw Samus walking up to them. "I need to have a word with you…alone."

"Um, okay." He said as they walked somewhere while Deadpool growled.

"That lucky dog…he gets to be alone with Samus, but when I'm alone with her, she looks like she's about to pull a restraining order out of her rear end." Deadpool muttered.

 _"To be fair, you DID come out really strong when you first met…"_

"What's going on?" Isaac asked.

"Last night, I've overheard what you said to Tristina."

"Hey, we had a moment!"

"I didn't intend to eavesdrop, but when you said you've felt compelled to attack the Spartan Knightmare after Nan killed Helios while I was walking by, I just couldn't help myself to listen."

"Okay…" he said unsurely.

"You said that a piece of the explosion went right into you, correct?" Samus asked.

"Yes."

Samus sighed. "Listen to me; you shouldn't use your darkness powers for a while."

What? Why?"

"That explosion had Corruption all over it, and it just so convenient that it went inside you. If you use something like Dark Firaga, it'll get worse until you've become fully corrupted. You'll be unstable and you may accidentally hurt your friends until it gets to the point where you'll have to be knocked out to get it to stop. Maybe even killed."

"You're kidding me."

"I also recommend not using Silver Knight even though you don't use it that much. That Keyblade right there unlocked your darkness powers. If you use it, there might be a higher chance for you to be corrupted."

"But I have it under control!"

"But for how much longer?!" Samus asked, nearly raising her voice. "The more you use it; you'll just make it worse. Look, I know you like your dark powers and I fully understand. But there needs to be a balance of light and darkness. There are only two people in this universe that has it balanced. And that's Terra and your father."

"My mother uses the darkness too."

"Only when she has Strength of the Underworld equipped." She explained. "And that's when she uses it when the situation calls for it."

"Oh…"

"Just don't use it until we get the corruption out of your body."

"How is that possible?"

"The extraction process will take time…in fact, building it is kind of long too, so I don't know when it'll be ready, but I will inform Nitori, Cyborg and the Bounty Hunters about this so they'll do anything they can to get it out of your system. I'll tell Worldwalker and Yukari about this too."

"What about everyone else?"

"I think it's best that they don't know, at least until it's necessary." She stated. "Anyway, just keep it under check, okay?"

"Got it."

"Good." She nodded and walked away.

"No darkness for a while…" Isaac looked at the palm of his hand. "I can do that."

 _A little while later…_

"Look, to the horizon!" Zero pointed as they looked on. "That, is Hourai Island!"

Nan blinked. "I was expecting…grassy terrain…"

"Well, it's something." Hina shrugged as they got onto the island.

"Ah, welcome." A voice said as they looked to see a tall man and a short girl walking up to them.

Zero looked down at the girl. "You must be the empress of China, Tianzi."

"That's right, and this is my friend, Li Xingke."

"Hello." Xingke greeted.

Tristina looked at Tianzi and Xingke, then looked at Isaac and Rose. "Hey…" She said as they looked at her. "You two remind me of Isaac and Rose, you look like siblings."

"What?" Xingke blinked.

"Where did you come up with that?" Isaac asked.

"Similarities." She said. "You look around the same height and the fact that you both look like you'd do anything to protect them. The boys are also loyal to their friends."

"Where are you going with this?" Xingke asked.

"I'm saying the both of you have much in common." Tristina giggled.

"We do?" Rose asked, looking at Tianzi who just shrugged.

"Anyway…you're just in time." Xingke started to change the subject. "We're about to go celebrate Tianzi's wedding party with her fiancé, Odysseus." _A wedding that I'm strongly opposed to…_

"Wow, that's so cool!" Rose grinned, but then saw Tianzi frowning. "What's wrong?"

"The problem is…he's much older than her." Xingke replied. "In fact, it's more of a forced political wedding than anything."

"…Big brother, what does 'political' mean?" Rose asked.

"Uh, you're much too young to understand that." Isaac said. "Honestly, it's just a lot of boring stuff, really." _And I always fall asleep whenever I see news about politics…_

"Oh, okay." Rose said.

"We'll look forward to the ceremony." Zero said.

 _I won't…_ Tianzi thought.

 _Later that night…_

 **Princess Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Smile." Odysseus told Tianzi. "It's going to be a big day tomorrow." He said as Tianzi reluctantly nodded as Xingke saw her.

 _I've always told her to follow her dreams and make her own choice of who to marry…but this right here…is an outrage._ He growled. _I've half a mind to ruin this…but I shouldn't make a scene._

"Congratulations to the happy couple!" Xingke heard a voice to see Lloyd and Milly walking to them.

 _Hmph…I want to say something else._ He thought, glancing at Rose and Maria Jr just talking to each other. _Glad they have themselves occupied._

Odysseus's eyes widened as he saw Zero walking up the steps with Kallen. "What the heck is he doing here?" He asked.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Kallen quietly groaned.

"Just go along with it." Zero told her as they kept walking until they were surrounded by guards as everyone saw this…and then the guards saw the heroes pointing THEIR weapons at them. "If you shoot me, you'd have to deal with my friends." He warned.

"I'd put those weapons down if I were you." Cyborg advised as the guards looked at each other before reluctantly putting their weapons away.

"Hmph." Minene pulled the top of her dress and put her gun in between her breasts.

"You put your gun in there?" Flare gave her an odd look.

"Look, this dress doesn't have any pockets, alright?" Minene asked.

"You have quite the body guards, Zero." A voice said as he turned around to see Schniezel walking up to him.

 _Schniezel…why am I not surprised that you'd be here?!_ Zero growled when unknown to anyone, a girl rounded the corner and saw Zero.

 _Wait…is that who I think it is?!_ She thought as her fists clenched.

"You know…I've always wondered who's behind that mask." Schniezel said. "How about we play a little game of chess? If you win, we can go on with our lives as if nothing happened. However, if I win, I get to see who's behind that mask. Deal?"

"Deal." Zero nodded as they both walked over to a table and started playing chess.

"Oh great…chess." Nan boredly said as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Flare asked.

"Going to find a chair. Chess bores me." He replied. "Wake me up when it's over."

"Oh, that boy…" Flare sighed.

 _A few minutes later…_

"Well, I hate to say it, Zero…" Schniezel said. "But I'm afraid that you've lost."

Zero growled. _How could I let this happen?! He predicted my every move!_

"And now…if you'd be so ki-"

"ZEEERO!" A voice screamed as they turned to see the same girl running up to them holding a knife.

 **Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Nina?!" Kallen exclaimed as she got up and blocked Nina's assassination attempt.

"LET GO OF ME, KALLEN!" Nina screamed. "ZERO'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR PRINCESS EUPHIEMIA'S DEATH! I NEED TO AVENGE HER!"

 _Are you serious?_ Zero thought while everyone else was horrified as they slowly took out their weapons.

"Nina!" Milly went over to her.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO STOP ME, MILLY!" She screamed. "THIS IS MY MOMENT TO AVENGE HER. ZERO IS STANDING RIGHT THERE!"

Milly grabbed a hold of her and took the knife away. "Come on, Nina, let's get you some fresh air." She said.

"LET GO OF ME!" She shrieked as she tried to fight, but eventually, she was outside with Milly in order for her to calm down.

 **Princess Peach's Castle**

"That was eventful…" Hina blinked.

"No kidding." Kai nodded as they then noticed Nan stretching and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked.

"How could he sleep through all of that?" Isaac sweatdropped.

"She was so loud; she probably woke up the dead." Tristina said.

"No one can be louder than me!" Deadpool declared.

"Yes, because unfortunately, there's no mute button." Samus replied in annoyance.

"Or an off switch." Minene added.

 _The next day…_

 **Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate this marriage of Odyssesus eu Brittania and Empress Tianzi. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I OBJECT!" A voice yelled as the audience turned to see Xingke glaring at them.

"Xingke!" Tianzi happily exclaimed.

"Oh dear…" Odysseus said.

"Don't you worry, your highness." He said, taking out his katana. "I'll safely escort you to the outside world!" He said as he ran straight for them and started attacking the guards until there was a sudden explosion from behind Odysseus and Tianzi. "What the?!"

"XINGKE!" Tianzi screamed his name, for when the smoke cleared, Zero was holding her at gunpoint while his Knightmare was behind him.

"Zero! What are you doing?!" Xingke exclaimed.

"Oh, what am I doing?" Zero smirked. "Simple, I'm taking your little friend to the outside world. It is what she always dreamed of." He said.

"You fool!" Xingke growled.

"So long, Xingke." He smirked as he took off in the Knightmare, while Tianzi screamed his name one last time.

"Zero…" He clenched his fists. "That does it, I'm going to kill you." He said as he turned around. "We are going to put an end to Zero's shenanigans right now! Call in Ridley's commanders…we are going to finish Zero and his friends." He growled.

 **I don't see the appeal of chess, to be honest... sure, Code Geass made it look amazing thanks to Lelouch, but...still...**


	19. War in China!

**Possession (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS)**

"Alright, let's begin the testing." Nina said as everyone put on protection goggles.

"Are you sure you're stable after that little…incident in the Forbidden City?" Aurum Ridley asked.

"Yes…Milly talked me out of it." She muttered. "However, I still can't forgive Zero for what he did."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

"Alright, let's activate the Fleiya." Schniezel said as Nina pressed the button, as they watched it explode a good distance away.

"Impressive." Aurum Ridley said. "That will be powerful enough to wipe out Zero and his friends!"

"Very well done, Nina." Schniezel praised, causing Nina to smile.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to do a few more tests before we officially use it." She said.

"Take all the time you need." Schniezel replied.

"Spartan Warrior…come forth." A voice called out to the Spartan as it turned to the source of the voice and began walking until he came across a piece of metal that just floated up on its own, and a face appeared on it. "Hello."

The Spartan looked at the being and slowly reached for his weapon. "Do not be alarmed." He said. "I am here to…propose something." He said, causing the Spartan to look at it and folded his arms, as if to say 'I'm listening.'

"I am Megatronus, and I'd like you to do something for me." He said, causing the Spartan to give him a look. "I would like you…to use that human girl's nuclear weapon and use it on the fools."

The Spartan just let out a growl and just walked away. "Do not walk away." He ordered. "There's something else that may interest you into obeying me. Have you heard of this Keyblade called the Spartan Warrior?" He asked, causing the Spartan to stop and turn around. "In it…there is an A.I., the one thing that you desire, and one that will help us in our plans for dominating this universe."

The Spartan growled, asking where to find the Keyblade. "It is in possession of this human girl." He said, as a picture of Hina appeared next to the piece of steel. "She is too attached to this Keyblade, thinking it as a friend to talk with, and very well her weakness. I'd like you to take it from her. Without it, they will not stand a chance. And with it in your possession, you shall finally prove yourself as the greatest Spartan of them all."

The Spartan nodded. "Good, we are in agreement. Go forth, Spartan Warrior." He ordered as the piece of steel fell and the picture burned up.

 _Meanwhile…_

"So uh…who's this princess Euphiemia, anyway?" Isaac asked.

Zero sighed. "She was my younger half-sister. I was explaining what my Geass was, and when it started to get out of control I possessed her without realizing it. What my order was…started a complete massacre. So in order to end it, I ended up killing her."

"My God…" Isaac stuttered.

"It only got worse…for it caused Suzaku to hate me. He captured me and sent me to Charles where I was brainwashed for a year. Luckily…I got out of it and it was at that point where I joined the Council of Light."

"The next time we meet Suzaku, I'm going to have a little chat with him." Worldwalker said.

"So, how's the empress holding up?" Flare asked.

"Her friend, Kaguya, is trying to calm her after what happened earlier." Zero said.

"I don't blame her…" Tristina said.

"Was that the right thing to do, though?" Leonardo wondered. "I'm not sure that was entirely good."

"Well, whatever Zero's cooking up, I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Cyborg said. _Though, I wasn't too entirely fond of kidnapping the little girl…_ He thought, as he glanced at Rose who thought the same thing.

Suddenly, their airship was attacked. "It seems they've followed us…" Zero said, as they ship turned around to see a formidable Chinese army approaching us.

"Geez, they look tough!" Nan exclaimed.

"Of course, they're led by Xingke." Zero said. "But not to worry, I've planned our escape route." He said. "Let's just humor Xingke's army by attacking them…for now."

 _Dude, what are you up to?_ Isaac thought as they got ready for battle.

 **Whisper of the Devil (Transformers: Cybertron)**

"Everyone! Attack those Knightmares!" Xingke ordered as he flew directly above, but then Kallen got in his way and slashed him down.

"I don't think so!" Kallen exclaimed as she went to attack him.

"Make way! Coming through!" Deadpool slashed through several Knightmares. "Marvel mercenary coming right for you!"

"EAT LIGHTNING!" Isaac yelled, using Thundaga with Nan and Flare while Hina used Sonic Blade on several of them as Minene threw a grenade as it destroyed several Knightmares.

"Let's see if you're capable of walking on water!" Nitori called out. "Water Sign: Kappa's Flash Flood!" She exclaimed, as the enemy Knightmares were quickly overwhelmed by the water as they had to eject…only to get killed by Raiden's lightning bolts.

"We're being quickly overwhelmed!"

"Xingke! What are we going to do?!"

"Keep attacking! Tianzi is locked up by Zero and I won't rest until she is saved!"

"Sir, there's a lot of water approaching!"

"Let's use that to our advantage!" Xingke said.

"That's right…those Knightmares will be useless in the water." Zero smirked, however, Nitori saw something that Zero didn't.

 _Wait…the water is headed right for OUR Knightmares!_ She thought. _Let's change that._ She manipulated the water…and then Xingke's Knightmares were incapacitated at the moment.

"What the?!" Xingke asked.

"Zero, the water was headed right for our Knightmares, not theirs!" Nitori said. "If I hadn't manipulated it, we'd be in humongous amounts of trouble!"

 _"A miscalculation. Dammit."_ Zero though. "Thank you, Nitori."

"HA HA! VICTORY IS IN SIGHT!" Tamaki yelled.

Xingke growled. "I'm not giving up yet. Those who are not trapped in the water retreat for now…for they are about to strike. I will remain here."

"Ready to meet your doom, Xingke?" Kallen asked.

"Not quite." Xingke replied as they quickly resumed their air battle while everyone heard roaring coming from the water and they came out.

"Aaah! Monsters!" Rose screamed.

Samus's eyes widened. "Alpha Blogg, Serris, Crocomire, Chykka…" She said as they saw two figures walking straight for them. "Thardus and…"

"Gorea." Kanden growled.

"Didn't you defeat them in your past? How are they even alive?" Rundas wondered.

"Believe me, it's impossible…" Gandrayda said as the Bounty Hunters jumped off of the ship while Samus activated her armor and they went to go help them while the turtles looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Leo asked.

"Way ahead of you." Raph smirked as the four of them jumped off of the ship.

"COWABUNGA!" They all yelled.

"They're…quite the lively ones." Rakshata said.

"Indeed." Zero chuckled.

 **Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

"Ah, the Bounty Hunters…" Gorea smirked.

"I've been waiting to get my revenge on you…" Kanden said. "And now, we're doing this."

"We will stop you yet again." Samus aimed her arm cannon.

"Let's see if you can try." Gorea said. "You may have more friends with you, but that doesn't mean they'll succeed."

"Want to find out?" Gandrayda asked.

"DIE, YOU OVERGROWN ROCK!" Tamaki went over to Thardus and shot him several times…only for the big gigantic rock to simply backhand him and causing him to go flying and slammed into another Knightmare, taking them both out. "No fair…you have more strength than I do!" He groaned.

"Will he ever stop being useless?" Minene asked.

"Hey now, no need to be mean…even if he IS kind of…idiotic." Hina said.

"I'm just saying…that's like, the fourth time his Knightmare got annihilated." Minene said, throwing a grenade at Thardus as it exploded and it roared in pain. "How can a gigantic rock monster roar?"

"Simple!" Deadpool said. "It's called Metroid Prime logic!"

"Thank you…" Minene deadpanned.

"Ah, no problem." Deadpool chuckled.

Crocomire roared and tried to slash Rose's Knightmare. "Stop it!" She said. "Stop being so creepy!" She exclaimed and punched it while the Knightmare then suddenly kicked it up in the air. "Whoa, I didn't do that!" She said and then glanced at Maria Jr, who just grinned and did the peace sign. "Nice!" She high fived her as they flew up and scissor kicked Crocomire down. "Eat it, you filthy monster!"

"Who taught Rose to trash talk like that?" Tristina asked, hearing 'innocent' whistling from Isaac. "I should've known…" She sighed and then chuckled while Nan flew up and used Firaga in Crocomire's mouth.

Serris roared as he was giving Cyborg a difficult time who was trying to shoot down Chykka. "Can someone take care of this?!" He growled as he then saw the four turtles running and attacking Serris. "Thanks."

"No problem." Leo said as he slashed through the water creature and then Mikey simply whacked it with his nunchucks, with the help of Don and his bo staff.

"TAKE THIS, YOU ALIEN FREAK!" Raph yelled and slashed with his spears as Alpha Blogg was sneaking up behind them, only to a beached Alpha Blogg a few seconds later.

"Oops, did I do that?" Nitori giggled as she fired danmaku with Yukari while Raiden fired painful electricity at the mouth of the Alpha Blogg as it was slashed through by Worldwalker.

Gorea growled. "Hmph…you've improved." He said. "Still…you will not last much longer, Bounty Hunters!" He declared as he went into his true form, only to get frozen by Rundas and then slashed through by Ghor and then shocked by Gandrayda while the other Bounty Hunters went all out on him.

Thardus punched Hina's Knightmare, but she quickly jumped back while Grimlock slashed Thardus to the ground and then Predaking breathed fire at it. "Peace of slag." Sheila translated Grimlock.

Crocomire roared as it attempted to slash Rose's Knightmare, but Isaac slashed through it and then used Triple Firaga at it, then Nan and Tristina both used Blizzaga Pursuit. "Let's do a high jump kick!" Rose exclaimed as Maria Jr nodded as they did just that as it then flew up and pummeled Crocomire to the ground…and accidentally on Serris, crushing the dragon creature.

"Uh…I guess we win." Mikey said.

"Eh, it wasn't so tough." Raph said. "Just annoying." He muttered as they noticed Chykka falling to the ground…and then got a face full of Sonic Cannon to add insult to injury, causing it to be defeated.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg fist pumped.

Alpha Blogg wasn't doing so hot as Worldwalker basically grabbed it by the tail and flipped it over. "Hey Raiden! I think we should execute it Mortal Kombat style!"

"I was thinking the same thing." Raiden said as he got out of his Knightmare and took off his hat, turning it into a buzzsaw and put in the ground, as Worldwalker and Yukari pulled it to the buzzsaw and it was just split in half after it was pulled through.

"Oh, that is GRUESOME." Nitori said. "…And yet…it looked so satisfying." She said.

"Fatality!" Worldwalker laughed as Raiden picked his hat up, put it back on and went back into his Knightmare.

"I can't believe it…I'm losing to mere Bounty Hunters?!" Gorea growled.

"Samus, let us take care of it." Sylux requested. "We have a score to settle with him."

"All yours." Samus said, taking a step back as she, Rundas, Ghor and Gandrayda watched the six of them annihilate Gorea as he screamed in agony before exploding.

"It is finished." Kanden said.

"One last grenade should do it!" Minene exclaimed as she threw it at it and it exploded, and then the Dinobots basically slashed through Thardus to finish it off, as it roared and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Well that was quite something." Hina said as she noticed some debris headed right for her. "Whoa!" She quickly dodged…as it went right for Tamaki's Knightmare as it just got up…only to be knocked down again.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Tamaki yelled.

That dude can't catch a break." Deadpool said, watching Crocomire get up…only to be bombarded by Samus's missiles to finish it off, causing it to explode.

"It's all taken care of now." Samus said.

 _I can't believe it… they've defeated them like they were nothing!_ Xingke thought as he growled. "I'm not giving up! I will take Tianzi away from you!"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Kallen said as she shot her Guren's arm to send Xingke to the ground.

"Everyone, let's keep going further for now. Xingke's army has been defeated." Zero said as they nodded and they got back into Zero's ship and took off.

Xingke growled. "This isn't over."

 **You want more shenanigans? How about Megatronus telling the Spartan Warrior what to do!**


	20. Xingke's Decision

**C.C's Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"That was an amazing battle!" Dietard exclaimed.

"And where the heck was THIS guy?" Deadpool wondered.

"Doing stuff, I imagine." Rakshata said.

"You know, just out of curiosity…" Isaac looked at Zero. "What's the name of this ship? I've been wondering for a while."

"The ship is named the Ikaruga." Zero said.

"Interesting name." He said as he saw Cyborg grumbling to himself. "What's wrong?"

"Bad memories of Ikaruga." He muttered. "Beast Boy and I were never able to beat it…"

 _Ikaruga's a game?_ Minene thought. "Uh…what platform was it on?"

"Gamecube." He replied.

 _I thought he'd say Xbox or Playstation…_ She thought. "That's good to know." She said and walked away. _How come I didn't know about this?_

Suddenly, the Ikaruga stopped moving. "Um, why did we stop?" Samus asked.

"Our safe spot. We'll be safe here for now." Zero replied.

"Even though we've won the battle." Kallen said.

"We may have won the battle, but that doesn't mean Xingke won't come back with an angry swarm of drones." Zero pointed out.

"Nothing like a huge can of pesticide to stop them!" Deadpool said. "I just need a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom to get a Mega Mushroom." He said, causing everyone to anime fall.

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, YOU MORON!" Samus snapped.

"It's like you're asking to be shot!" Minene growled.

"That guy…" Tristina sighed.

"I'll gap you over here." Yukari said as she hung up her phone and looked at Worldwalker. "Your fiancé wants to talk to you."

"Really? Okay…I'll see what she wants." He said as he walked over to his room on the Ikaruga, seeing Mokou leaning on a wall. "Hey honey, what do you want to talk about?"

 **Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"A couple of things. One, Plague Knight wants to replicate the Hourai Elixer."

"He didn't mention that when I was telepathically communicating with him earlier…" Worldwalker said.

"Well, he just thought of it and wants to try his hand at it…though he said that immortality would be boring after a while."

Worldwalker nodded. "I say go for it. I believe Yukari has some left after tricking me into drinking it. Anything else?"

"We're nearly out of food. Lord Beerus is requesting new foods to try and…there's the fact we have Yuyuko in the mansion."

"I'm totally not surprised." He sighed. "I'll contact my sister and have her go to the Mushroom Kingdom to buy a lot of things at Mushroom Mart…perhaps even Coconut Mall."

"One last thing: Lord Beerus has contacted Goku and he's coming to the mansion…though Vegeta, being the sourpuss that he is, he's refusing to join us."

"It's just a matter of time before he comes out of nowhere and defeats whoever is giving us a really hard time." Worldwalker said as Mokou nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and uh…mind if I join you guys?"

"The chaos is too much for you?"

"Oh, you have NO idea." She muttered.

Worldwalker laughed. "Sure, why not? I'll have Dyntos make a Knightmare for you."

"Thanks." She grinned as they walked back to the main area of the Ikaruga where Worldwalker whispered in Yukari's ear.

"I was WONDERING when he'd arrive." Yukari said and made a gap. "I'll go greet him." She said and walked in, closing it from behind as they all spotted Mokou.

 **C.C's theme**

"Ah, Mokou." Zero greeted. "You're joining us?"

"Yeah, I'm getting away from the chaos in the mansion at the moment."

He chuckled. "I don't blame you."

"I still hope there's pizza left in the mansion." C.C. said quietly as Mokou took a look around.

"Where's Rose and Maria Jr?"

"Talking with Tianzi and Kaguya." Isaac said. "Kaguya wanted the both of them to cheer her up."

"Ah." She nodded.

 _With the four of them…_

"I know it's not the best thing in the world, but…hey, it'll get better." Rose said. "I promise."

"Listen to Rose, Tianzi." Kaguya said. "Things will be better soon."

"I hope." Tianzi sighed.

 _Back with the others…_

"Guys! I'm picking up a lot of activity approaching us!" Ohgi exclaimed.

"So they've arrived at last." Zero smirked. "Let's give them a warm welcome." He said.

Xingke had arrived with two of his friends. Hong Gu and Zhao Xianglin. "Are you sure you're fine after that battle?" Xianglin asked.

"I'm perfectly fine…nothing will stop me from saving the empress." He growled, wiping blood from his mouth as he glanced at the two monsters as they were walking towards the Ikaruga.

"Uh oh, we got monsters approaching!" Deadpool exclaimed. "In fact, there's two of them!"

"More Metroid forces?" Nan asked.

"Yeah! Maybe Sammy will know who they are."

"Don't call me Sammy." Samus glared at Deadpool. "Only Gandrayda calls me by that name." She said and she took a look. "Mogenar and…a robot Ridley."

"So, Aurum Ridley?" Minene asked.

"No, it's a robotic version of him that I destroyed a long time ago." Samus explained.

"How many times has Ridley been duplicated?!" Nan asked.

"Let's see… Ridley, Meta Ridley, Robot Ridley, Neo Ridley, Omega Ridley, Aurum Ridley… what's next, a Heartless version of Ridley?" Isaac asked.

Samus growled. "Who is reviving them all?"

"Perhaps Charles revived them." Zero mused.

"Even so…this is not good." Samus said. _If everyone is being revived…does this mean Dark Samus was revived as well…or worse than that…Mother Brain?_

"We've come to help you!" A voice called out as Xingke saw three of the Knights of the Round coming to fight. Suzaku, Gino and Anya.

"Alright." Xingke nodded.

"Suzaku!" Kallen exclaimed as she flew up in her guren.

"Kallen, glad to see you again." He said as they were immediately locked into combat while the others went to go take care of the two Metroid bosses.

 **Vs Mecha Ridley (Metroid: Zero Mission)**

"COMING THROUGH!" Tamaki yelled as he started firing at Mogenar's weak spots. "DIE DIE DIE!" He yelled.

"He has the right idea." Samus said as she fired missiles as Minene, Cyborg, and the Bounty Hunters aimed at Mogenar. _Although, he's firing at the wrong moments…_ "Tamaki! Wait until he uncovers them!"

"Oh…alright then." He said…but unfortunately, Mogenar just punched his Knightmare away.

"That also means dodging!" Samus sighed.

"Dude…" Minene sighed. "You're hopeless."

"TAKE THIS!" Isaac slashed Anya, but she basically dodged.

"Predictable." She said boredly.

"Excuse me?" Isaac asked as he kept attacking her but she kept dodging, even when Nan, Kai and Maria jumped in to help her.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Gino exclaimed, grabbing Hina's Knightmare and threw her away.

"Don't get so cocky!" Hina said as she flew up and used Ars Arcanum on him, then slashing him down.

"Heh, this is awesome." He smirked.

"Man, this Ridley robot has high defense!" Flare said, using Sonic Blade and then used Triple Blizzaga, as she was then bombarded with missiles and lasers, only to use Reflega as a counter. "Not to mention the annoying lasers and rockets."

"Perhaps I can melt it!" Mokou said. "Everlasting: Phoenix's Tail!" Mecha Ridley just simply ignored that and tried to slash at Flare, but she quickly avoided.

"Your fire isn't good enough, it seems." Flare said.

"Not if I try my whirlwind attack!" Mokou unleashed it, dealing a lot of damage to the robot, but it kept going strong.

"Dang, how tough is that thing?!" Nitori exclaimed, unleashing tidal waves on the thing.

"ZERO!" Xingke yelled and slashed Zero's Shinkiro, but it blocked and slashed him away.

"It's pointless, Xingke! You're not going to win!" Zero said.

"Don't be cocky, Zero!" Xingke growled.

Mogenar rammed into Sylux and Kanden and then punched Ghor away. _Time to activate an energy tank._ Samus thought as she did just that and fired at Mogenar, making it roar in pain as she continued to go all out on it.

"What is the point of this battle if I know the outcome?" Anya asked, attacking Nan's Knightmare. "You're the most predictable of them all."

"You know…you're reminding me of this girl I've met at school a few years back." Nan growled. "Calling me predictable… I REALLY HATE THAT!" He yelled and attacked Anya's Knightmare several times.

"Did he just seriously let Alicia get to him?" Isaac sweatdropped.

"I've wondered when that would happen…" Kai said.

"He always does this…" Maria sighed.

Hina used Strike Raid, but Gino caught the Keyblade and looked at it. "Why would you throw your blade like it was just a toy?" He wondered, only to be punched away by Hina and the Keyblade reappeared.

"Thanks for the distraction." She grinned.

"No problem!" Sheila happily said.

"EAT THIS!" Kallen yelled, firing a laser from the Guren's hand but Suzaku avoided it.

"Missed!" Suzaku smirked as they kept attacking each other until he used his famous kick to knock Kallen away. "Farewell, Kallen!" He said as he flew straight for her, but she quickly avoided, grabbed the Lancelot and threw it to a wall.

Suddenly, there was an explosion above the Ikaruga as some rocks fell on top of it. "What the?!" Xingke exclaimed as they looked to see the Chinese Federation moving towards them. "What are the High Eunuch's doing?! Stand down; we're handling this just fine!"

"Oh ho ho, of course you are. But you've failed to save our empress." Gao Hai said. "And besides, we have no use for her…for we are exterminating her." He said, making sure everyone within the vicinity can hear.

"WHAT?!" Xianglin yelled.

"Destroy me?!" Tianzi exclaimed and…unfortunately, she ran outside.

"Tianzi, don't!" Kaguya ran after her as Rose and Maria Jr followed her. "It's too dangerous!"

"XINGKE!" Tianzi yelled.

"The empress!" Xingke exclaimed.

"Right on cue." Gao Hai smirked, pressing a button as Mecha Ridley's eyes glowed and it flew over above a destroyed Mogenar.

 **Escape (Metroid: Zero Mission)**

"What in the name of…?" Samus wondered before realizing what was going on. "GET OUT OF THERE, IT'S GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT!" She yelled.

"What?!" Tianzi exclaimed as it hovered above the four of them, starting to glow brightly.

"Oh no, they won't get out of there in time!" Mokou exclaimed as Maria Jr screamed at Mecha Ridley…but it unfortunately bounced back…and destroyed Tamaki's newly rebuilt Knightmare, as the explosion sent Tamaki flying to a wall.

"Ugh…that happened…" He groaned.

"This is bad!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"BIG BROTHER!" Rose screamed.

"Rose!" Isaac exclaimed as he flew away from Anya and landed near the Mecha Ridley. "Get away from her, you piece of crap!" He said as he picked up the tail, as Zero and Xingke helped him as they flew up and with their strength, they threw it at the Gun-Rus and when Mecha Ridley landed…it exploded, taking out a bunch of them in the process.

"Xingke, you'd betray China?" Gao Hai asked.

"I've made my decision!" Xingke growled. "I've given my life to the empress and I will not see her dying to the likes of you!"

"Xingke!" Tianzi smiled.

"Those who attack the empress…IS AN ENEMY OF MINE." He yelled.

"C.C., make sure this is broadcasted." Zero said.

"It's already done." She said.

"Good."

"You're going to regret for what you've done!" Xingke said. "All of China will be infuriated!"

"Like they'd ever find out."

"Oh yeah? This entire stunt that you just pulled has been broadcasted throughout the entire world." Zero told them. "Right now, they're probably outraged by the fact that not only attempting to kill your empress, but nearly killing the princess of Japan and two innocent little girls."

"WHAT?!" Gao Hai yelled.

"You just kissed your butts goodbye." Minene smirked.

"This is unacceptable…" Xingke growled as he, Hong Gu and Xianglin went over to them, as they aimed directly at them…only to be obliterated by Samus's Zero Laser and one of the Guren's lasers.

"So, should we call it a day?" Gino asked.

"Yes…the battle is becoming quite boring." Anya said as they took off.

 _Suzaku…I'll reason with you some day…_ Worldwalker thought.

"Oh! I'm picking up on something…and it's coming in hot!" Deadpool exclaimed. "It's…uh oh…the Spartan Knightmare!"

"What?!" Hina exclaimed, as she was then kicked down to the Ikaruga by the Spartan Knightmare.

 **Nikopol (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

"Why are you attacking me?!" Hina asked as she slashed the Knightmare, only to get kicked away in response and then her Knightmare got cut in half. "Agh!"

"Hina!" Zero exclaimed as the Spartan Knightmare forced her out of the cockpit and threw her to a wall, but she Aerial Recovered and had summoned the Spartan Warrior.

"You want a piece of me?!" She asked, using Thundaga, but it dodged as it kicked her to a wall and then knocking her out, the Keyblade landing next to her.

"Hina! Wake up!" Sheila exclaimed as the Spartan Knightmare slowly reached for the Keyblade, only to get a Sonic Cannon in response as it turned around and saw the other Knightmares, the Bounty Hunters and the Ninja Turtles aiming their weapons at it.

"Step AWAY from the Keyblade!" Cyborg ordered, forcing the Spartan Knightmare to growl in response and fly off, no Keyblade in hand. "Yeah, you better run!"

"Ow…" Hina groaned as she got up and picked her Keyblade up, using Curaga. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'm more concerned about you."

"I'm fine…just got the wind knocked out of me." Hina said.

Then, Xingke and the others landed as they hopped out of their cockpits. "Xingke!" Tianzi ran up to him. "I was so worried about you!"

"Don't worry, I will protect you." He said, hugging her. "Nothing will stop me." He grinned.

"So…you've eliminated them?" Zero asked.

"After what happened? Yes…I am now allying with you."

"Smart move. Welcome to the Black Knights."

 _With the Spartan Knightmare…_

"Spartan Warrior, you don't have the Keyblade?" Megatronus asked, as the Spartan only growled in response. "I see…they were near her so you couldn't get the Keyblade in time. Never fear. It is only a minor setback. I suggest you get the Keyblade when none of her friends are nearby." He suggested as the Spartan nodded.

 **Yo! Mastermind! You better be reading this, I just mentioned you!**


	21. Lelouch, Do You Love Me?

**World's End (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2)**

 _Sekai no owari de Umarata hikari ima kaza no naka_

A scene shows where Meta Knight and Galacta Knight are on a rooftop, looking down to see the Spartan on one knee where Natsu, Samus and Hina are glaring at it, with the Spartan Warrior Keyblade in the middle of the battlefield, then the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness comes up, then showing the many different characters.

 _Kirei goto dake ja ikirenai_

It then shows Naruto completely losing it and going into Tailed Beast Mode, then slashing through several Heartless to get to his opponent in front of him.

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

It then shows Rose crying in what appears to be a dead body in front of her, with Minene and Marisa comforting her as they appear to be in front of sort of destroyed castle with a couple of familiar wizards behind them.

 _Ubawareta no wa nanda?_

It then shows Mega Man heavily injured with Roll, Isaac, Mario and Luigi panting and looking at Sigma walking to them while a bleeding Youmu and Yuno running up to him from behind.

 _Kawaranai sekai de_

A brief scene where Maria Jr looks into a mirror and her hand is on it.

 _Kikoete kita no wa nanda?_

Lord Beerus is happily chowing down on his food as he reaches for his next thing, only to see that Kirby and Yuyuko are eating it, so he reaches for ice cream…to find Pit eating it causing him to sweatdrop.

 _Shikisai no uta Everything is Bright_

A short brief scene where Nunnally opens her eyes and Rose and Maria Jr cheer while Lelouch smiles.

 _Kudakechi tta yume wo Asa no hate ni_

It then shows the Avengers posing while Deadpool is fanboying, as Nick Fury then pushes him away while Sakura and Lucy then pop up on the screen, facing the camera, shrugging and sighing.

 _Hibikaseru you ni_

A brief scene where Isaac flashbacks to his parents, clenching his fists.

 _Sekai no owari de Umari ta hikari_

It then shows Suzaku doing his famous spin kick on Dark Oak while Flandre slashes him away and Sonic spin dashing into him.

 _Bokura hitotsu ni_

A short scene of Ventus appearing with his wife and daughter with their Keyblades out.

 _Ima kaze no naka!_

It then shows off the many different characters and then it ends with a female angel on a pillar with her arms folded.

 **C.C.'s Theme (Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion)**

"Interesting campus." Samus said as they were at Ashford Academy the following day.

"I wonder what'll happen?" Isaac wondered as they wandered around while C.C., Rose and Maria Jr were back in Lelouch's room, much to their boredom even though there were huge amounts of pizza…being devoured by the Ninja Turtles.

"Lu Lu!" Shirley walked over to Lelouch.

"Hey Shirley." He greeted and then Milly walked by and placed hats on them. "Uh, what's this for?"

"You'll just have to wait and see~" Milly giggled and walked away.

"Seriously, does this have to do with the fact that she's graduating?" Rivalz wondered as the heroes got hats too.

"Okay, be honest…does this look stupid on me?" Nan asked.

"…I'd rather not say." Hina replied.

The only ones who didn't get a hat were the ones in Lelouch's room and Nitori and Cyborg who are in their little base with Rolo, Villetta and Sayoko…and the bounty hunters who were just chilling on the roof.

"Huh, they look kind of stupid wearing those hats." Nitori said.

Cyborg chuckled. "Do you think Samus would go on a rampage if she was forced to wear that?"

"Considering you told us about her…personality, I'm pretty sure she would." Villetta replied.

"Attention everyone!" Milly called out from the intercom. "As you may have heard, I'm graduating today so I thought I'd have a little fun! For those who are curious about their hats, I'll get right to it! You see, if the girls grab the guys hats and put them on, they will officially be a couple!"

 _Interesting…_ Lelouch thought.

 _Oh that's just great…I'm surrounded by girls at the moment. Totally not fair!_ Nan thought. _Add to the fact I don't know these chicks!_

"Oh! I'm also adding a little twist. For those who want their club's budget increased ten-fold, you just have to simply get Lelouch's hat!"

"WHAT?!" Lelouch yelled, and unfortunately, the room he's in has a lot of girls in it, plus one Shirley. _Milly, that's totally not fair…_

"Ready? GO!" Milly yelled as the girls looked directly at Lelouch.

 _Okay…this is totally not what I had in mind!_ Lelouch thought, but suddenly everyone was frozen in time and then he was dragged in a secret passageway by Rolo.

"Easy…easy…" He accidentally bumped Lelouch on the head. "Oops, sorry." He said as he pulled him in and then his Geass wore off as the girls basically tripped over nothing and landed on top of each other.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Rolo." Lelouch said.

"No problem. Now uh…I suggest you run for your life." Rolo advised.

"I was already planning to!" Lelouch exclaimed and took off, already being chased by the girls.

 _Well, this makes going to Isaac a whole lot easier._ Tristina thought as she walked around to find him while the Bounty Hunters looked at this from above.

"Looks like Tristina's after that Issac boy." Rundas said.

"It's to be expected." Samus said.

"Do you secretly ship Isaac and Tristina?" Kanden asked.

"At this point, the whole universe ships them." Samus muttered. "Peach already mentioned a wedding cake after Xehanort's defeat. I knew she was talking about those two."

"I know there's a thing called being prepared, but that's just ridiculous." Ghor sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it." Samus muttered as they heard an explosion on the roof as they turned to see Minene and a destroyed hat. "What, you're not into boys?"

"I'm too old for them, what do you think?" Minene asked. "I can't believe she gave me that thing."

Down below, they looked to see Lelouch. "EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!" He yelled, running between the girls as they saw the stampede of girls.

 **School Festival (Code Geass)**

Lelouch quickly ran across an intersection of the campus as the girls kept following, but Deadpool just landed in front of them. "HOLD IT!" He yelled, holding a random stop sign, wearing an officer outfit and a whistle while the stampede of girls stopped. "Officer Deadpool commands you to stop!" He said and then turned his head and whistled, signaling a lot of other girls coming and running straight for Lelouch.

"THIS ISN'T HELPING!" Lelouch yelled.

"Alright…get your track shoes on!" Deadpool said, as the girls got ready. "On your mark…get set…" He flipped the Stop sign. "GREEN LIGHT!" He yelled, as the girls took off. "Another day, another safe civilian." He chuckled as he was poked on the shoulder as he turned to see a man in his underwear.

"Can I have my clothes back now?" He asked.

Lelouch quickly outmaneuvered the girls and got past the drama club. "Nice try, but you'll have to do better than that!" He exclaimed as he saw a group of seductive girls in front of him. "Using your bodies against me is useless!" He said and jumped over them.

"Aww…" One of the girls pouted.

"Wow, I'm sort of in shock" another one said.

At this point everyone was looking for Lelouch, which got crazy when Anya Alstreim came with her Knightmare, Mordred, to look for him. But what everyone didn't know was that Lelouch had switched places with disguised Sayoko, who quickly ran into the library. But she wasn't alone, as Shirley was there too. And things were about to get worse as Lelouch decided to meet with Sayoko to switch, at the same time as the Mordred's hand burst through a window and was about to grab Shirley, mistaking her for Lelouch. But Lelouch saved her in time, causing them to fall down the stairs.

 _"Knight of Six, my lady!"_ Villetta called through her com. to Anya. "This is an operations area of the O.S.I.! Please withdraw your Knightmare at once!"

"...This is wrong?" Anya curiously asked.

"Yes, very wrong." Villetta replied.

"...Wrong." Anya repeated.

Back with Lelouch and Shirley; they stayed quiet for a while, which was getting awkward for them both. It didn't help that some of it was the result of Sayoko, disguised as Lelouch at the time, kissing Shirley a few days ago to distract her from finding out the truth. Shirley would soon break the silence.

"Why did you kiss me before?" Shirley asked.

"Oh…w-well…because…" He stuttered. "...I like you."

"...That's a lie. I know you're not serious." She said.

"That's not true!" He exclaimed, startling Shirley a bit. "I mean, I just...a good question." This earned a giggle from Shirley.

"So, do you wanna do more than just kiss?" she joked, surprising him. "It's okay, even if you're not serious."

"You shouldn't speak that way."

 **With You (Code Geass)**

"Welcome back, Lu Lu." she said, confusing him. "It's okay, I forgive you. But in return, close your eyes for me."

"Um…okay." he closed his eyes. It seemed like Shirley was about to kiss him, but she pinched his cheeks instead. "You thought I was gonna give you a kiss, didn't you?"

"W-well, I thought there was a possibility." he blushed.

"You dirty boy. Even so, I want to try and make you fall in love with me for real someday." She said as she changed their hats.

"uh."

"I told you, I said love is power."

 _Meanwhile…_

"Isaac!" Tristina ran up to him.

"Oh! Tristina, I was looking for you!" He said and then looked at her. "You feeling alright? You look rather…panicky."

"It's just…I thought someone else would take you." She said.

"Heh, I just hid in the trees until the coast was clear." He said.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed with relief as he pulled her in close.

"You're the only girl I want."

"Oh, Isaac…" She said and then they both kissed each other.

 _Later that night…_

Shirley happily walked home. "That Lu Lu…" She giggled. "He's so weird sometimes, but that's just what I like about him." She said when suddenly, a blue aura like thing went into her, forcing her to stop.

 **Avalon (Code Geass)**

Above her and out of sight in a building, a man was looking out in the city. "Anyone affected by Zero's geass will not be affected anymore." He smirked.

Shirley's eyes widened as a tear fell down her cheek. "Zero…no…Lelouch killed my father…"

 _The next day…_

 **C.C's Theme**

Shirley was at the mall and on a bridge, looking completely unsure of herself. "Shirley." A voice called out as she saw Suzaku walking up to her. "What's the problem?"

"It's just…I…I don't know." She said. "I don't know what to think anymore!" She exclaimed. "I think…I just…think something might be wrong with Lelouch."

Suzaku's eyes widened. _Is his memory truly back?_ He thought. "What do you think is wrong?"

"He's been…distant and the fact that-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lelouch walked up and saw Suzaku. _He has to be here?_

Suzaku glanced at Lelouch. "Are those new friends of yours here?" He asked.

"Some of them are, yes."

"I see. Where are they now?"

"Checking the whole place out." He replied.

"Guys…um…I need to talk to you guys on the roof…privately." She said as they nodded and walked away with her.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Rose?" Isaac called out to her. "Rose!" He exclaimed before sighing. "I take my eyes off of her for one lousy second…" He said, hearing giggling as he turned to see Rose standing right near Maria Jr and waving. "Just what are you kids doing?"

"Thought it'd be fun to escape from you!" She giggled.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ He thought as he went after them.

 _Back with Shirley, Lelouch, and Suzaku..._

 **What am I... (Code Geass)**

While Shirley, Lelouch, and Suzaku headed to the roof of the building, Shirley began thinking what she should do. She called Suzaku but didn't know what to say to him, especially with Lelouch with them. She also though that she had to tell Suzaku, that he needs to know that Lelouch is Zero and that he killed her father. For Lelouch, he wondered what she was thinking or if them coming out was Suzaku's doing. And Suzaku was told by Rivalz that Lelouch was in Japan the entire time, and intelligence from the O.S.I. backs that up. If so, then why couldn't Suzaku believe it. As they thought all of this, they made it to the top of the roof, but more importantly the sight of the boundary line, the demarcation between the settlement and the ghettos.

But Shirley though; what if Lelouch and Suzaku were accomplices, to turn Area 11 back into Japan? They have been friends way back after all.

She turned around and eyed them, remembering the dream she had about everyone wearing a false mask of themselves.

Noticing this, Lelouch asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Shirley screamed, running to the very edge of the building. They ran towards her, but she screamed "Stay back!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "You're both liars! You two are nothing but a pair of fakes! And I can't-" She yelled, but then she lost her footing. "Whoa…WHOA!" She fell.

"SHIRLEY!" Lelouch yelled as he went to catch her and he did…though Suzaku had to hold him up in the air to prevent the both of them from falling to their doom.

 _Whatever you do, do not slip and fall!_ Suzaku thought.

Shirley was now dangling above the ground, and she looked above to see Lelouch holding on to her. Even though he and Suzaku were trying to save her, she still couldn't trust them. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

"NO I CAN'T LOOSE YOU!" Lelouch yelled back "I don't want to loose you or anyone else in my life! Not one more person!" Shirley looked up, surprised by the sensitivity in his voice. "Please! Shirley!" At that, Shirley reached up to him, holding on tightly.

"Suzaku! Pull us up!"

"Right!" Suzaku said and then pulled them up. He and Lelouch now had to catch their breaths after that, but at least Shirley was now safe.

"Hey, you've done this all before, haven't you?" Shirley asked. "Y'know, that time back at school when you tried to catch Arthur?" She was referring the time when everyone at Ashford Academy ended up chasing Arthur, who was still a stray cat at the time.

"Yeah, you're right." Suzaku replied and looked at Lelouch.

"I guess you're right, Shirley. We have done this before" He said.

"And Suzaku is the one who always pulls you back up." She said.

"If Lelouch had been the one on top, both of us would have fallen." Suzaku joked.

"You exercise nut. If you're gonna brag, you should have saved us before we fell." Lelouch joked back.

"That's ridiculous." Suzaku laughed, but stopped. _"Why am I laughing, after what Lelouch did to Euphie?"_ Lelouch and Shirley noticed this, but said nothing.

 _"I'm wrong. He's acting on his own. Lu Lu is..."_ Shirley though, before she was interrupted by a phone call for Lelouch.

"Excuse me." Lelouch checked to see Rolo was calling him, then talked to him privately so the others couldn't hear him "Hello?"

 _"Lelouch, be careful! Jeremiah is heading towards you right now! He's an assassin sent by the Order! My Geass didn't work on him!"_

"Wait, Jeremiah is alive? And what do you mean an assassin, Rolo?"

 _"I'm not sure. Anyway, don't do anything rash until we get there."_ After that was done, he hung up.

"Is something wrong?" Suzaku asked. "By your expression, I'm guessing that wasn't a friendly phone call." He then got a smack on the head from Shirley.

"Suzaku, stop that! My problem comes first, doesn't it?"

"That's right, you two were waiting here for each other, weren't you?" Lelouch brought up.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" She asked playfully, earning a chuckle from Lelouch. "Thanks so much, Lu Lu."

"Can't we just wait for a while? We should-" Suzaku tried to say otherwise, but got dragged along by Shirley.

 _"This area is about to become a battlefield, and I can think of no safer place for Shirley...than to be with Suzaku."_

 _A few minutes later…_

 **C.C's Theme**

Suzaku and Shirley were heading out to the field, when Suzaku was suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar. "Hey! What are you doing?!" He exclaimed as he slammed into a wall in an empty area and felt a sword pressed against his neck as he looked to see Worldwalker in front of you. "You!"

"You need to stop this." He said. "You need to stop opposing Zero! He's your friend!"

"Why would I be friends with a murderer?" He growled. "Lelouch is my friend."

"Lelouch is Zero."

"What?! So he DID regain his memory…" He growled as he tried to break free but Worldwalker held him down.

"He's doing this for a reason."

"What reason?! To kill more innocent people?! I know what happened to Euphie!"

"He didn't mean to do that! His Geass went haywire and it forced her to kill those innocent people! He's innocent!"

"Like I should believe that?!"

"He's doing this to make a better world for Nunnally!" He said. "He's doing this to make her feel at peace!"

"Well he's doing a good job with that, isn't he?!"

"Dang it, Suzaku…I will get through to you." He growled as he pulled out his phone. "Yukari, set the TV up. Suzaku needs to see this for himself." He said as a gap opened up. "Come here!" He said as he pulled him in.

 _With the others…_

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Come on, now…you gotta wear something else besides that Zero suit." Cyborg smirked.

"She's going to kill you." Nitori said.

"No, she won't." Cyborg chuckled as the dressing room opened up to reveal Samus in a track suit.

"I feel naked without the Zero Suit." She growled. "Not to mention that I feel vulnerable at the moment."

"You're just being paranoid." Cyborg said, but Samus just forcefully yanked her Zero Suit from Cyborg's arm and walked back in.

"Well, this is going to be enjoyable later." Nitori sweatdropped as Samus walked back out and slapped Cyborg upside the head and walked away. "Funny, I thought she'd kill you."

"Nah, she wouldn't do that."

 _Have you MET her?_ Nitori thought when suddenly the alarm sounded off in the mall. "Uh…what's going on here?"

"Guys." They heard Lelouch through their ear pieces.

"Yo, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"One of our enemies is here…and we're going to distract him."

"With what?" Nitori asked when suddenly smoke shot out of the mall in various places, causing every civilian to scream. "…Okay, that'll work."

"Meet me at the upper floor." He ordered and then looked down to see Jeremiah looking at him.

"That's right, come and get me, Orange." He smirked and ran off as everyone soon followed him…that is…except for Hina.

"Excuse me! Coming through! I need to get pa-" She was shoved out of the way. "OOOF!" She exclaimed as she fell to the ground, luckily no one trampled her. "Ow…" She groaned and then looked around. "Guys?" She looked around.

Suddenly, she heard a low growl as she turned around to see a Spartan looking at her, of coarse the smoke was covering up the top half. "What's a Spar-" she paused for a moment, realizing she heard that growl before.

From the Spartan Knightmare.

"It's you…" She growled and summoned her Spartan Warrior Keyblade.

"Hina, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sheila asked.

"Yeah, he's not in the Knightmare." She said as she got ready for battle. "You messed with the WRONG Keyblade Wielder!"

 **Nikopol (Tengen Toppa Guren Lagann)**

Hina ran over and slashed the Spartan several times, but it blocked with its own arms and then kicked her away. "Hmph." She then used Triple Firaga but it quickly avoided the fireballs. "He's fast!" She exclaimed as she then used Sonic Blade to knock him away, but the Spartan immediately recovered and then pointed at her, growling in response.

"Hand over the Keyblade and your life may be spared." Sheila translated. "…What do you want with me?"

"Don't worry, Sheila. I'll take care of this jerk." She said as she ran over and attempted to use Aerial Slam, but the Spartan sweep kicked her to the ground and then punched her away, making her drop the Keyblade in the process. "Ow…" She groaned and then saw her Keyblade on the ground. "Sheila!" She exclaimed, as she tried to run over to her, but the Spartan picked the Keyblade up and used Blizzaga Pursuit to send her to the ground.

"I thank you for giving me your Keyblade. Now, die." Sheila translated. "No! I don't want to!"

"Sheila…" Hina groaned. "I will…get you back…" She said.

"Foolish." Sheila translated. "You will die just like everyone in this world." A sweatdrop appeared on the Keyblade. "Hina! Help me!"

"Don't worry!" She said as she extended her arm over to the Spartan and concentrated, willing the Keyblade to appear in her hands once again, but suddenly the Spartan used Thundaga as she screamed in pain and then she was slashed down.

"HINA!"

Behind the mask, the Spartan smirked as he raised the Keyblade up in the air. "Hina?" A voice asked as the Spartan turned to see Rolo and Shirley looking at the two of them.

"What are you doing to her?!" Shirley asked.

 _Wait a minute; is this the Spartan that my big brother talked about?_ Rolo thought as the Spartan looked at them.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Argh!" Jeremiah just froze after Lelouch set up a beacon of some sort.

"You're performance; I figured that you must be using sakuradite." Lelouch smirked.

"Why isn't Cyborg frozen?" Isaac asked.

"I don't use sakuradite. Should be obvious."

 _"Would have been good payback for making me wear that ridiculous outfit."_ Samus coldly thought.

"A Gefjun Disturber." Jeremiah recognized what was used on him.

"Well, well I see you've done your homework. You're aware that when the Sakuradite disruption system is complete we can paralyze all urban functions with the railway circular route. In other words, bring Tokyo to a standstill." Lelouch explained. "I'm grateful! You've been an excellent test subject! Now then, are you going to tell me what I want to know? Where is the Order located, and where is V.V.? "

"You're the one...who will talk here...because I have...my reasons!" Jeremiah managed to move, surprising everyone. "I'm resolved to see my loyalty through!" he stated as he began bleeding through his Geass Canceler. "I must know the truth for certain, once and for all!"

"But how?! You shouldn't even be able to move!"

"Why Lelouch? Why did you adopt the role of Zero? Why did you turn against your homeland, becoming an enemy of as a result?!"

"I did it because I am Lelouch vi Britannia!" Lelouch answered, causing Jeremiah to stop. "My father, the Britannia Emperor, allowed my mother to be killed. And so do it, he stole Nunnally's sight, her legs, and our futures from us!"

"I know...I remember because I was there too." Jeremiah said. "My first assignment was to guard her; Lady Marianne, whom I loved and respected!" he nearly collapsed due to the strain to his body. "But I failed to carry through with that loyalty! I just wasn't able to protect her!"

"So you founded the pure bloods, then." Lelouch said.

"Master Lelouch, everything is becoming clear now! You became Zero for the sake of Lady Marianne, didn't you?!"

"But if you didn't come here to kill me, then what are you trying to do?" Lelouch asked

"I don't serve V.V. I only serve one, and it's Lady Marianne." Jeremiah began to cry. "Now...I'll die...without any regret." he collapsed

"Lord Jeremiah!" Lelouch turned off the Gefjun Disturber as Cyborg and Samus helped Jeremiah up, now free from the Disturber's effects. "Jeremiah Gottwald, listen. Your steadfast loyalty is still needed here, with me. Isn't that right?"

"...Indeed, yes your majesty."

"Good. Now, let's go." Lelouch said, only to be suddenly kicked by Suzaku from behind. "GAH!"

"Lelouch!" Isaac exclaimed as they turned around and aimed their weapons at him, but Suzaku ignored them and picked up Lelouch by the front collar.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing this for Nunnally?!" He growled. "I would've helped you!"

"Who told you?" Lelouch asked as he saw Worldwalker and Yukari walking up to them. " _I should have known."_

"Lelouch, you also could've told me that you didn't mean to have Euphie have nearly all of Area 11 wiped out!"

"You were being stubborn."

"AND YOU WERE BEING ARROGANT!" He yelled. "For God sakes, Lelouch! If you told me and Kallen about why you were doing this a year ago, NO ONE WOULD'VE HAD THEIR MEMORY REARRANGED!"

"Now you understand why we're opposing Charles zi Britannia." Lelouch said. "All because of what he did." He growled.

"That does it. I'm joining you guys to stop the Legion of Darkness, but don't think I've forgiven you."

"Hmph, I suppose that's fair enough." He said as he got up. "But what about the Knights of the Round?"

"I'll try to get them involved too. I can probably convince Gino and Anya, but I'm not sure about the others."

"Understood." Lelouch nodded.

"Now uh, could you put your weapons away?" Suzaku requested as they did just that.

"Wait a second…I just realized that Hina's not with us." Kai said.

"Did she get caught up with the civilians?" Nitori wondered.

"Most likely, she was probably at the wrong place where they were all panicking." Lelouch said. "She's probably looking for us."

"Let's go." Isaac said as they all ran down the stairs and into the main area where they saw Hina, Rolo and Shirley on the ground.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Suzaku asked as they came up to them.

"I'm fine…" Hina groaned. "Just a couple of scratches and bruises…" She muttered.

"I'm not as fine as her…" Rolo muttered. "But...Shirley." He said as they all looked to see Shirley bleeding to death.

"Shirley?!" Lelouch exclaimed as he was immediately by her side.

 **The Ruins as they were (Code Ceass)**

"Lulu…" Shirley weakly opened her eyes.

"Stay with me! Don't you dare die on me!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Who did this to you?!"

"That Spartan…he was about to kill me with…my Keyblade…"

"That Spartan was here?!" Worldwalker looked at Hina. "And he took your Keyblade?!"

"H-he was…overwhelmingly powerful…even when he was out of his Knightmare…" Tears fell from Hina's cheeks. "Sheila's…gone." She sobbed.

"Oh my gosh…" Maria put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Lulu…" Shirley weakly continued. "I…I wanted to be with you…for as long as I lived…"

"Shirley! NO!" Lelouch exclaimed and looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "Don't just stand there! Use your healing spells…ANYTHING!" He begged. "JUST SAVE SHIRLEY!"

"A healing spell won't save her." Samus said while scanning Shirley's condition. "She's been impaled in her vitals. She's at Death's door as we speak…there's no turning back." She said solemnly.

"Lulu... listen..." Shirley used what strength she had left to reach for Lelouch. "Ever since my memories have come back... I've been feeling so very afraid... A teacher who wasn't a teacher... Friends who don't have memories to share... Everyone... was just... lying... It felt as though the whole world was spying on me... That's the world you've been fighting for all by yourself, isn't it? All alone... So that's why I... why I wanted to be someone who would at least be truthful to you."

"Shirley…"

"Lulu... I love you... Even knowing how you caught my father in all this... I simply couldn't hate you... Even though you made me forget everything... I still fell in love with you... Even though my memories were tampered with... I kept falling in love... with you all over again"

"NO!" Lelouch took off his contact lens in his right eye to reveal his Geass. "LIVE!" He yelled, using it on Shirley.

"No matter how many times... I'm reborn... I'll keep falling in love with you... Lulu... I suppose that it's simply fate." She said, her eyes slowly falling.

"NO! LIVE! I ORDER YOU TO LIVE!" Tears were streaming down Lelouch's cheeks.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku pulled his arm back. "Your Geass won't save Shirley!"

"I'm afraid he's right." Rolo told him. "It's just like Samus said…there's no turning back for her."

"No…" Lelouch looked at her. "NO!"

"So is that okay then Lulu?... And as I'm reborn... I'll fall in love with you... over and over... I'll keep falling in love... with..."" She said before taking her last breath and her eyes closed.

"Shirley!" Lelouch exclaimed. "SHIRLEY!" He tried to wake her up while everyone else didn't say anything. "SHIRLEEEEEEEEEY!" He screamed.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Well done, Spartan Warrior." Megatronus said. "Now, you know what to do next." He said as the Spartan nodded with Sheila strapped to his back, turning invisible.

 **Apparently, we needed another theme song. Must've been a new season or something...**


	22. Metroid Insanity!

**Naraku (Inuyasha)**

The Spartan was growling to himself. He had finally acquired an A.I. and could finally use his abilities to their full potential. It would have been better to have it transferred into a storage unit instead of carrying the Keyblade around, but that require equipment that he didn't have at the moment. Oh well, at least the A.I. couldn't do anything about it. Besides talking back, of course. He would fix that when he had the chance.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sheila asked, only for it to pull the Keyblade out and then growled at her. "Alright! Alright! Chill!" Sheila sweatdropped. _Hina, hurry! I don't know if I can handle this guy for any longer!_

The Spartan then walked near the cell and looked directly into it, looking at a woman and then growled. "What are you growling at?" She asked, only to receive a growl in response.

"Nothing personal. I just think you pathetic in that jail cell of yours." Sheila translated and the Spartan walked away.

 _Hmph…_ She growled. _Well, you're just a monster._

The Spartan then walked over to his Knightmare and started working on it, where Aurum Ridley landed near him. "Upgrading your Knightmare?" He asked, only to receive a lowly growl in response.

"Yes, now leave me alone before I shove this Keyblade in your head." Sheila translated.

Aurum Ridley blinked. "Well, okay then." He said. "I'll just leave you alone." He said and flew off. _Since when do Keyblades actually talk?_ He wondered.

"It is finished." Sheila translated. _Wait, what's finished?_ She wondered as the Spartan hopped in his Knightmare and tested out its capabilities as the Knightmare completely went invisible.

 _With the others…_

 **Bad Illusion (Code Geass)**

Lelouch slammed his fist on the wall. "That Spartan is going to pay for this!" He growled.

"I have never even imagined that the Spartan would take your friend away from you." C.C. said.

"He took my friend away too…" Hina muttered as she clenched her fists. "I'm going to get her back."

"We all will." Kai said. "Believe me; we're going to get your Keyblade back."

"Doesn't she have any other Keyblades?" Samus asked.

"There's a Diddy Kong Keyblade called Peanut Vengeance…and yes, it sounds completely stupid." Yukari said. "She also has Chill of the Netherworld."

"Oh, that's right, she does." Nan said.

Lelouch growled. "That's it…we're going to start doing a man hunt for that Spartan." He said as he then got a phone call. "Hello?"

"Lelouch, it's Suzaku. I convinced Gino and Anya, even Lloyd and Cecile to join. I tried to convince the other Knights of the Round…but they looked at me in a way that I think they're gonna kill me in my sleep if I asked them again."

That's fine. Those four are perfect." Lelouch said.

"But uh…are you going to tell Kallen and the others?"

"Only when the time is right. Just pretend that you're still our enemies for now until the time is right."

"So we're just going to stage the fight?"

"Yes, that is correct." He nodded. "Just keep doing what you always do."

"Well fine then." Suzaku said. "Also, Cecile said that she picked up on a lead about Charles."

"Oh?" Lelouch asked as Suzaku told him and his eyes widened. "You're serious… V.V.?"

"You heard me right."

"Alright." He nodded and hung up. "Let's go, we're this close to destroying Charles…and that Spartan." He said as he put on his Zero outfit.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku**

"Are you going to kill me? Or are you going to control me with your Geass, like you did with Euphie?" The woman glared at what looked like a little boy in front of her.

"...To prove you sister's innocence, you renounced your position, gave up everything. That's inspiring." V.V. said. "It's also interesting how that got you in this mess in the first place."

"Shut up. I'll find a way out of here." She growled.

"And how will you do that?" V.V. asked with a playful smirk.

"…I don't know, but I will find a way." She said as V.V. walked away,but not before giving some parting words.

"You made me think Cornelia; is there any more splendid relationship in this entire world than that of loyal siblings?" V.V. said and looked at Aurum Ridley. "How's it going with our…guests?"

"It's going well." He said. "They'll kill any intruder that will step foot in here." He chuckled and looked at V.V. "Nice job getting some Heartless involved."

"It was nothing; my little brother's darkness is completely unstoppable." He smirked as the alarm went off as they looked at a screen to see Zero. "Ah, Zero."

"Hello, V.V." Zero said. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did. Why do you ask?" V.V. asked and then suddenly there was a huge explosion as they saw a humongous hole in the wall and saw all the Knightmares, excluding a few of the Knights of the Round.

 **Impact Crater (Metroid Prime)**

"Did someone order a big case of KICK YO' BUTT INTO OBLIVION?!" Deadpool laughed.

"Where did the street punk come from?" Isaac asked.

"It's Deadpool, don't question it." Worldwalker said and then saw V.V. "Leave him to me." He growled and took off after him as V.V's eyes widened and ran off.

"Hmph. So you came." Aurum Ridley folded his arms, completely unfazed.

"Ridley…" Samus aimed her arm cannon at him. "Step aside." She growled.

"Alright, I will step aside, since you asked so kindly." He smirked as he side stepped and saw the various Metroids coming to them, including Heartless versions of them.

"Metroids…" Samus aimed her cannon. "Is that the best you can do?" She asked, as she heard a roar and then something landed in front of them as her eyes widened. "Metroid Prime?!"

"Not only that…" Aurum Ridley chuckled as three other creatures landed near Metroid Prime. "But there's also the Omega Metroid, Queen Metroid and Metroid Hatcher." He said. "What do you think about that, Bounty Hunter?"

"We'll stop all of them." Rundas said.

"We'll see about that." Aurum Ridley smirked and flew off. "Attack!" He ordered.

 **Vs. Giant Beetle (Metroid Prime)**

V.V. got in a Knight Giga Fortress called Siegfried, and then attacked Worldwalker, but he blocked and then slashed him several times and then kicked Siegfried away. "You think a little Knightmare can easily defeat me?" V.V. asked, but then he was suddenly attacked by another. Lord Jeremiah. "Lord Jeremiah, you're betraying us?!"

"I'm betraying no one!" Jeremiah said as they started attacking him.

"Uh…are attacking these people a good idea?" Rose asked, looking at a couple of kids.

"They look innocent to me." Nitori said as she got a closer look. "My goodness, they're Heartless!"

"What?!" Minene exclaimed.

"So we CAN attack them without feeling guilty." Kallen said. "Bunch of innocents, my foot!" She exclaimed as she fired the Guren's lasers at them with the help of Tohoh slashing through them.

"They may look innocent, but if they wield the Heartless emblem, then you shouldn't hold back!" Xingke exclaimed, impaling a woman as several Heartless professors rounded a corner, only for Maria Jr to scream at them.

Samus easily took out the Metroids but then dodged the four creature's attacks. "Okay, the four of them working together is a bit too much!" She growled as Rundas froze the Omega Metroid and then Ghor launched fire at the Omega Metroid, then got shocked by Gandrayda while the other Bounty Hunters were busy taking care of the others.

"Do I have to get you out of there myself, you little brat?!" Worldwalker exclaimed, slashing upward as Zero, Rolo and Mokou joined the two of them and then started beating up on Siegfried

"Why are you so prejudiced into killing me, anyway?" V.V. asked.

"Why am I?" Worldwalker asked. "I'll tell you why…you're the one…WHO MURDERED MARIANNE!" He yelled, making sure he was loud enough for Cornelia to hear.

"What?!" Cornelia asked in shock.

"You're kidding me!" Asahina's eyes widened. "He's the one responsible for her death?!"

"And the one responsible for crippling Nunnally!" Zero growled. "I'll make sure…that he pays for what he's done!"

"It's sad that he was the one who did this." Rolo said.

V.V. growled. "Now that you know what I've done…I will make sure you'll never make it out of here alive!" He exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Mokou kicked V.V. away and unleashed a fiery whirlwind and then Jeremiah slashed through the Knightmare as it then exploded, as some of the debris happened to land on the Metroid Hatched, crushing the poor thing.

"Well…thanks, I guess." Ghor said as Kanden and Sylux fired more shots at Metroid Prime until it was defeated while the Omega Metroid roared in agony and fell.

"One deep fried Metroid Queen, coming right up!" Deadpool exclaimed and pulled out a rocket launcher. "SAY HELLO TO THE KING FOR ME!"

 _"There is no Metroid King."_

"Oh yeah... SAY HELLO TO THE KIDS FOR ME!" He yelled as he fired it directly into the mouth of the Metroid Queen, and when the rocket went into the belly…the Metroid Queen exploded, sending body fluid everywhere.

"I'm just going to pretend like I never even saw that." Rose said, gagging a little as Maria Jr nodded.

V.V. weakly got up from the wreckage, being a huge bloody mess as he saw Worldwalker walking up to him, and a freed Cornelia looking at him in the hands of Mokou's Knightmare. "I…I failed…"

"You sure did." He said as he raised his sword up. "Say hello to Marianne for me." He said and then beheaded him.

"Hmph, that takes care of him." Zero said and then suddenly a door lit up as they looked at it, and then Zero, Isaac, Nan, Rose, Maria Jr and Samus were teleported into it.

"Where'd Sammy go?" Gandrayda asked as they suddenly heard laughter as they looked to see darkness coming out in front of them and saw Dark Samus appearing, and a Heartless symbol appeared.

"Dark Samus?!" Rundas asked.

"Let's savor this epic moment while the others are somewhere else! SPLIT SCREEN TIME!" Deadpool laughed.

 **Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

"Where are we?" Nan wondered.

"Why, in C's World, of course." A voice said as they looked to see Charles standing right there, while those who weren't in C's World were dodging Phazon launched by Dark Samus.

"You're responsible for our deaths!" Rundas exclaimed. "Let's see how you like it when we were forced to be killed by our friend!" He said, unleashing an ice pillar from below to send Dark Samus flying in the air.

 _C's World..._

"You big bully!" Rose growled.

"Don't look into his eyes! He has Geass as well!" Lelouch exclaimed, forcing them to shield their eyes or hide behind their Knightmares.

"Where's some sunglasses when you need them?" Isaac asked.

 _Geass Headquarters..._

"We'll finally have revenge on you!" Gandrayda said exclaimed as she fired electricity at Dark Samus. "Sammy's hogged all the glory for FAR too long! It's finally our turn to shine!"

"Hmph! You think a little electricity will stop me?" Dark Samus asked, only to get hit by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon and then hit with Nitori's danmaku, then got shot at by Minene.

"Here's what I think of you coming back from the dead!" Minene exclaimed and threw a grenade. "YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DEAD!"

 _C's World..._

"I admire your determination to try and stop me, but if there's one thing you should know…it's that the Legion of Darkness will not go down easily." Charles said.

"That may be true…" Samus said. "But just like Xehanort, the Legion of Darkness will fall!" She exclaimed, aiming her arm cannon at him.

"Hmph. Xehanort wanted the X-Blade, and that was his downfall from the very beginning." Charles said. "However, we're picking up where he left off, but we're forgoing the X-Blade."

"It's about time…the X-Blade never had a chance of returning, anyway." Samus said.

"But besides that, all the worlds in this universe will be consumed by the darkness!"

"We'll see about that!" Lelouch exclaimed as he looked around. _Come on, I need to think of something so we can beat him indirectly! Samus is the only one who can directly take him on, but I don't think even she can defeat him…_ He thought and then thought of something. _What if…_

 _Geass Headquarters..._

Dark Samus growled. "I'm not through yet!" She growled as she punched the ground, creating phazon tentacles that killed a few Black Knights, but the others kept going strong.

"Bang bang bang bang!" Deadpool fired his gun several times to knock her to the ground and then Kallen picked her up and used the special move as she yelled in pain and was sent flying to a wall, where she was impaled by Rundas with an icicle.

 _C's World..._

Lelouch pulled out a gun and fired at the sky, shattering it and when a piece of glass showed Charles, he quickly activated his Geass. "I ORDER YOU TO DIE!" He yelled, as it then bounced off the pieces of glass and went straight for Charles.

"…Very well then." Charles pulled out his gun and just basically shot himself.

 _Geass Headquarters..._

"THIS IS FOR CONTROLLING US!" Rundas impaled Dark Samus again.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING US FIGHT SAMUS!" Ghor burned her up.

"AND THIS IS FOR MAKING SAMMY KILL US!" Gandrayda transformed into Xingke's Knightmare and then impaled her, as Dark Samus groaned before fading away into nothingness. "And good riddance!"

"And now, back to one screen!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Who is he talking to?" Kallen asked.

"I just ignore him…" Minene replied.

 _C's World..._

"So…that's it?" Nan asked. "That's lame…I was expecting more of a boss battle than that."

"Reminds me of that Waddle Dee in Kirby Super Star Ultra." Isaac muttered. "That was just pathetic." He said, when suddenly they heard laughter from Charles as he got up.

"What?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

 **Lapis Philosophorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Charles chuckled. "Did you really think it would be all too easy by ordering me to die?" He smirked.

"It can't be…you should be dead!" Lelouch exclaimed and fired his gun a few more times, but Charles stood there completely unfazed by the wounds he received, including stab wounds by Isaac and Nan.

"This can't be happening!" Isaac exclaimed as they jumped back, and then Maria Jr ran forward and punched right through him, blood splattering everywhere.

Charles laughed again. "You really think that measly little punch would work?" He asked, as Maria Jr gasped as he punched her to the ground.

"Maria Jr!" Rose was immediately by her side. "You okay?" She asked as she got up, rubbed her head and shook it off, giving her a thumbs up. "Thank goodness."

"This can't be real…what's going on?!" Lelouch asked.

"If you really think you can easily defeat me, then you are mistaken." He smirked, as they all heard Samus gasping.

"Th-this isn't possible!" Samus exclaimed. "He's…he's immortal!"

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled.

"So we just keep attacking him until he wears out. That's fine by me! I got several Megalixers to keep us energized!" Nan said.

"Ha! I'm not like your little immortal friends from the world of Gensokyo…your attacks are nothing but measly little toys to me. Not even the Keyblade can strike me down."

"Then perhaps my darkness can change that!" Isaac growled.

"No! That's a bad idea!" Samus protested. "Remember what I told you?!"

Isaac clenched his fists. _Dammit! If I didn't have Corruption in me, I'd be using Dark Aura on this brute!_

"Isn't there a way to stop him?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"There is a way…" A voice said as they looked to see C.C. walking up to them. "But, it would do something that you may not even like."

"C.C.?" Nan asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ah, C.C. You came to have your wish granted, correct?" Charles asked.

"Yes."

"And what is your wish?"

"... My wish... is to die."

"Then I will grant you your wish."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Isaac yelled.

"Did I miss something?" Nan asked.

C.C. sighed. "There's something you need to see." She said as they were enveloped by a bright light, taking them back to C.C.'s time before she became immortal.

They saw a little girl stumbling across the road. "Hey!" Lelouch exclaimed as he went to go pick her up, but he went right through her. "What the?!"

 **Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"There's nothing you can do about it." C.C. said. "This is my past before I became the immortal witch I am today."

"Dang…you looked like you had it rough." Nan said.

"You are correct." She nodded. "Nobody wanted a little girl like me. To them, I was garbage…all except for one." She said, as they went into a different part of her life. "She was my only friend."

 _"Do you have some reason to live, child?" asked a Nun._

 _"N-no, I just… don't want to die." A young C.C. cried._

 _"Then let's make a contract. I will give you a special power so you can survive. And in return, one day you will grant me a special wish. Do you swear to do it?"_

"Is this..." Lelouch spoke.

"It is." C.C. replied. "I swore to uphold that contract." They went to more parts of her life, showing the results of her Geass. C.C. explained that the Geass she manifested was to make people love her, because deep in my heart, she wanted to be loved by someone. And her wish was granted. Because of her Geass, she was loved by everyone, but in the end it was too much. Love without limit was love without meaning; C.C. forgot what love really was. The only person she believed in was her, the Nun who granted C.C. her Geass. Because C.C.'s Geass couldn't work on the Nun, she was the one person who would scold her for being trivial. And yet...

 _"Yes, yes, I gave back all the gifts like you told me to. But it can't be helped, can it? It's because of the Geass." Said a grown C.C., who now had Geass in both eyes... and was nude, causing_ _Isaac and Nan covered their eyes._ _"I'm greatfull to you, Sister, but this is a pain for me too. I'm so tired of all the proposals and flowers. Now some of them are starting a religion around me."_

 _"Then shall we end it?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I need someone to take my place; someone with a Geass that's exceptionally strong, so eternity can finally end for me."_ _The Nun said, sounding depressed._ _"Can you imagine the agony, the hell of living on and on for eternity?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" C.C. asked, but to her surprise, the Nun snapped._

 _"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid I tricked you!"_

"She had pretended to be friends with me right from the start." C.C. said, her memory now showing her covered in blood and the Nun, dead, in front of her. "I was a tool, a way for her to end her life. That's all. I was given Geass and I became immortal, never having any friends. In fact, as of right now…I really don't have any friends either."

"But you're wrong!" Rose told her. "You're our friend and don't you forget about it!"

"She's right!" Isaac exclaimed. _Where's Fairy Tail when you need them? They'd back us up here!_ He thought, but he did the Fairy Tail sign anyway, even Rose and Nan did it and Maria Jr followed suit…though she didn't understand what it meant just yet. As for Samus, she didn't even do it, but let's just say that she did it in her heart.

"Tell me C.C.; why didn't you make me take your place? You could have met your death that way, forcing me into your Hell of eternal life." Lelouch brought up. "It wasn't out of pity, was it?"

C.C. didn't say anything, but she looked like she was about to cry.

"You should come to death smiling, not looking like that. I'll promise you the smile you've never had. So please..." Lelouch reached to C.C., and she soon reached back.

Once they were out of C.C.'s mind, she quickly ran over to a rising pillar. "What are you doing?!" Charles exclaimed.

"Ending this!" C.C. exclaimed and everything began to collapse. Everyone got in their Knightmares in time, with Samus in the hands of Nan's Knightmare. Lelouch, however, flew to save a falling C.C.

"I understand Now! I understand what your Geass was! And I know your true wish!" he shouted, his hatch open while he reached for her. "Come closer! LET ME REACH YOU!"

He grabbed her hand, and everything was soon enveloped in light…and they were taken back to where the others were, though Charles seems to be missing…

"Guys?" Minene called out to them. "You okay? Hello?"

Nan shook his head. "I think we're good." He groaned. "Where's that old man anyway? Is he dead?"

"No, I'm still picking up his life form in this world." Samus said.

Lelouch looked at an unconscious C.C. "Hey, we're back C.C., wake up." He said as C.C. then woke up. "How are you feeling?"

C.C. suddenly gasped and cowered in front of them. "Wh-who are you?!"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked.

"Are you my new master?" She asked timidly. "I-I can clean and prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water, and tend cows and sow. I-I can read a little and count to twenty. I can even c-carry away corpses, i-if you need that."

"Ah geez, this is Shadow the Hedgehog all over again!" Deadpool groaned. "JUST WHAT WE NEEDED RIGHT NOW!" C.C. cowered when Deadpool raised his voice, tears forming in her eyes and looking at them all as they looked at her with worried looks.

* * *

 **You make things worse sometimes, you do know that, right?**

 **Deadpool: It's who I am!**

 **Of course...**


	23. The Battle of Tokyo 2

**C.C.'s Theme (Code Geass)**

Some time had passed after the assault on the Geass Order. During that time, the Black Knights had locked up Cornelia whom they had found during the assault. Worldwalker took this opportunity to convince her to join the Black Knights, which didn't go well at first, as she didn't forgive Lelouch for killing Euphemia after tarnishing her name, until he showed her that the incident was a complete accident. After giving her some time to thing, Cornelia was convinced, though, understandably, she still didn't forgive Lelouch.

"I can't believe it." Cornelia muttered as they were on the Ikaruga. "Charles allowed Lady Marianne to die."

"I bet she was a sweet young woman." Isaac muttered.

"Ditto." Nan nodded.

"I'm ashamed to serve under a tyrant like him!" Cornelia growled. "We need to stop him!"

"We're already trying to find a way." Lelouch muttered while having his Zero mask off. "Do we have anyone else that's working under Charles?"

"There's Gilford, Schniezel and…" Jeremiah growled. "Nunnally."

"If we find a way to stop this tyrant, this world will be saved." Samus said. "There's just one problem. Ridley."

"And that Spartan." Lelouch added. "If we find a way to get rid of those two, then we're in the clear."

"Killing Ridley isn't an easy job, though." Samus said. "Believe me, I've killed that dragon thousands of times, and he just keeps getting back up after being left alone for the longest time. What makes him really dangerous is that he's really smart too, so I always have to get creative when I battle him."

"So Ridley can read us like an open book if we try the same thing on him twice." Nitori said.

"Exactly, that's what makes him so frustratingly dangerous." Samus said.

"Maybe if we annihilate him with a huge bomb, we won't have to worry about him." Cyborg said.

"But where can we find a huge bomb?" Jeremiah wondered when they suddenly heard a crash as they turned to see C.C. on the ground and glass everywhere.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" C.C. panicked as she tried to clean up the mess, only to cut herself. "Ow!"

"Whoa! No need to rush yourself." Minene said and noticed her bleeding on her finger. "Uh…I don't mean to cause you to panic, but you're bleeding."

"Hmm? Oh, nothing to worry about that. I get cut up all the time." She said, causing everyone to look at her as if she grew another head, but those who saw her memories knew what she meant.

 _What kind of messed up childhood did she HAVE?!_ Minene thought as Nan used Curaga on the finger to heal it.

"We gotta get her memory back." Nan sighed.

"Oh! I know where we can get a huge bomb!" Deadpool exclaimed. "We can get one in Bob-omb Battlefield! Surely their king wouldn't mind, right?"

"Have you seen the blast radius? It's so pathetic; it didn't even hurt Mario when he was defeated." Isaac said.

"Forget the bomb." Lelouch said. "I have a better idea."

"And what is that?" Nitori asked.

"Simple…we invade Tokyo once more."

"Remember the last time you've done it?" Jeremiah asked.

"Yes, but nothing will stand in our way from invading Tokyo." He said.

"I'll contact Schniezel and Gilford about the situation." Cornelia said.

"Good. Now, let's go invade Tokyo once again." Lelouch ordered and then took out his phone.

 _With Suzaku…_

"Hello?" He answered as his eyes widened. "You're going to try to take on Tokyo again?" He asked. "Alright, I'll inform them." He said. "Just don't do anything crazy, you hear me?" He hung up and walked to the Lancelot. "Lloyd, Cecile."

"Yes?" Lloyd turned around.

"They're going to invade Tokyo again."

"Again?" Cecile asked. "The last time they did it…"

"I know." Suzaku nodded. "But this is for Nunnally."

"Right." Lloyd nodded. "But uh…there's just one tiny problem."

"What is it?" Suzaku asked as they heard footsteps and saw Nina walking to them.

"Alright, the Fleiya is all set." She said.

"The Fleiya?!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Nina…where is it?!"

"In the hands of that Spartan guy." She replied. "He said that he'll take good care of my bomb." She said. "Though, I never thought the Spartan had the voice of a woman, huh, who knew?"

"Nina…" Suzaku put his hands on her. "Please tell me you didn't tell him how to activate it!"

"I did. He said he was informed that the Black Knights were coming to Tokyo and he wanted it immediately, so I just gave him it. You don't mess with a Spartan who looks like he can kill you with one arm tied behind his back."

Suzaku went pale. "Oh no…"

"Yes, this is trouble for our allies." Lloyd said.

"Allies?" Nina tilted her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Nina, there's something we have to tell you." Cecile said and explained everything to her as her eyes widened.

Nina's eyes widened. "You mean…Lelouch is Zero and…he…he's doing all of this for…"

"'Fraid so. And you just gave that loose cannon a weapon of mass destruction." Lloyd said. "I hope you can reason with him."

"I'll try and stop him!" Suzaku said as he went into the Lancelot. "Gino! Anya! I may need some help in Tokyo!" He said as their Knightmares took off.

"Is there a deactivation code?" Cecile asked.

"There is…but it may take some time." Nina said. "I'll get right to it." She said and took off.

"Hurry, Tokyo is about to become a humongous war zone." Lloyd told her while the two watched the Knightmares take off.

 _At Tokyo…_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kallen asked after Lelouch put the Zero mask on. "Remember what happened last time?"

"I'm very aware of what happened. But that was then, and this is now."

"Good." She nodded and then Rakshata walked up to them.

"We've upgraded your Guren, it's now completely faster and much more dangerous." Rakshata told her.

Kallen smirked. "Good, Suzaku won't know what hit him." She said as she walked over to the Guren and hopped in. "Let's go teach 'em not to mess with the Black Knights." She smirked.

Zero hopped in his Knightmare. "Let's do this." He smirked as everyone took off.

 **Clash of the Alchemist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"M'lady! The Black Knights are arriving to Tokyo!" A Brittanian exclaimed.

"They are?" Nunnally asked. "...Very well then, we must stop Zero!"

"As you wish, your highness." He saluted and ran off.

Schniezel had a perplexed look on his face after receiving a call from Cornelia. _That couldn't have been the princess, could it?_ He wondered before clenching his fists. "Knights of the Round, you know what to do!" He exclaimed.

"I will go out there too." Gilford said as he got in his Knightmare and took off.

"This will not be enough." Schniezel muttered. "Ridley, do you have any available commanders at the moment?"

Aurum Ridley smirked. "As a matter of fact…"

 _In the battlefield…_

"Bombs away!" Minene exclaimed, throwing a grenade at some Brittanian forces, destroying some of them while Samus, in her new Knightmare, fired shots at several more. It was made easier with the Gefjun Disturbers Lelouch planted around Tokyo, bringing any ground forces immobile.

"What's better than being a turtle? BEING A TURTLE IN A KNIGHTMARE!" Mikey laughed, slashing through several Brittanian Forces with the help of his brothers in their own Knightmares too, courtesy of Lord Dyntos.

"As if they couldn't get any more insane." Isaac sweatdropped and then used Reflega to bounce back the Brittanian's bullets to destroy them. "Still, compared to Deadpool, they're tame."

"I HEARD THAT!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Good!" Isaac chuckled as Cyborg annihilated several Brittanians with the help of the Bounty Hunters.

"We're getting creamed out here!" A Brittanian exclaimed. "We need back up!"

"Never fear. Help is being sent right now." They heard Ridley's voice as they looked to see reinforcements approaching.

"Oh great, they brought in the ugly folk!" Deadpool said.

"Space Pirates." Samus growled. "I'm not surprised they'd be here…and what's worse, they brought in the alphas…"

"Meaning?" Tristina asked.

"Omega Pirate, Phazon Elite and the Elite Pirates." Samus growled. "But I don't remember them flying."

 **Omega Pirate (Metroid Prime)**

"They have Aurum parts stuck in them, like Ridley!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Of course." Samus muttered.

"I'll take care of the big brute!" Tamaki went straight for the Omega Pirate.

"Tamaki, wait!" Samus exclaimed, but unfortunately, the Omega Pirate just simply beat up the poor guy, forcing him to eject.

"GOD DAMMIT! EVERY FREAKIN' TIME!" Tamaki growled as Kallen immediately took care of the regular Space Pirates while Samus and Rundas started firing at the Omega Pirate when Kallen noticed the Lancelot.

"You!" She exclaimed as she flew up in the air. "It's time we settled this!"

Suzaku sighed. "Kallen, I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I don't care!" Kallen growled as she punched the Lancelot.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this…" He growled. "Gino! Anya! How are you holding up?"

"Just peachy!" Gino groaned as he was going against Minene and Xingke.

"I've predicted that we'd have resistance…especially the predictable one called Nan."

"HEY!" Nan yelled. "I AM NOT PREDICTABLE, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" He yelled and slashed her, but she dodged.

"There he goes again…" Kai sighed.

"Dude, chill!" Flare exclaimed.

Rose and Maria Jr were knocked to the ground by the Knight of Ten by the name of Luciano Bradley. "Hmph, kids piloting this Knightmare? It's amazing of what two little kids can do." He said. "I'd spare you, but the two of you are part of the Black Knights, so you leave me with no choice." He raised his sword up. "Farewell." He smirked, but suddenly, he was impaled by a huge Keyblade from behind. "AGH!"

"Yeah uh, about that…their big brother says so otherwise!" Issac removed his Keyblade and went over to Rose and Maria Jr to help them up right when Luciano's Knightmare exploded, killing him in the process. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded as they were helped up.

"Good, now let's go kick some butt!" He smirked.

"Right!" Rose nodded as they went and kicked some Space Pirate butt as the two of them snucked up behind a Phazon Elite who had Tohdoh and the Ninja Turtles pinned down. "Do it!" She said as Maria Jr nodded and screamed at it, causing the Phazon Elite to explode and caused Phazon to go everywhere.

"Woo! Nice one!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Thanks for the help." Donnie said.

"Hmph, we didn't need any. I almost had that thing too." Raph growled.

"Not the time, Raph!" Leo exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kallen and Suzaku heard growling as they looked to see the Spartan Knightmare. "There you are!" Suzaku growled as he got in front of him. "Hey! Don't use that Fleiya!"

The Spartan growled in response. "And why shouldn't I?" Sheila translated.

"Just give it to me!" Suzaku growled.

"Hey, we have a problem with the Spartan too, y'know!" Kallen told him.

"Stay out of this, Kallen!" Suzaku growled as he was joined by Zero, Isaac, Hina, Gino, Anya and Nan.

"What the hell is going on?" Kallen asked.

"We'll explain later!" Suzaku told her as they got ready for battle.

"Don't even try." Sheila translated the Spartan's growling.

"Don't you worry, Sheila." Hina had Chill of the Underworld equipped. "We'll get you out of the arms of this crazy man." She growled.

"Hurry! I don't know if I can handle him much longer!" Sheila pleaded.

"TAKE THIS!" Suzaku yelled, using his famous spin kick on the Spartan, only to be blocked by the Keyblade, but then Isaac used Ars Arcanum to knock his Knightmare away, causing the Spartan to growl in anger and then suddenly went invisible.

"It can go invisible?!" Zero exclaimed in shock.

"Where are you?" Kallen looked around as the Spartan reappeared behind the Guren.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Gino kicked it away and punched it to the ground, but the Spartan recovered and shot Gino several times, but he quickly dodged. "Long range? Ha! Nice try!"

"Your arrogance is amusing. You will fall before me." Sheila translated. "You've made a few lucky hits, but you will soon die for ever crossing me." Another growl came. "Hey, I can translate you as long as I want!" Sheila argued, and received another growl. "Okay, that I won't translate!"

"OH SHUT UP, YOU GROWLER!" Nan yelled, using Sonic Blade but the Spartan dodged, however it did not dodge the Guren's lasers.

"Fool!" Sheila translated the growl as it activated some sort of dome shield and then flew up and kicked Nan's Knightmare away and then went straight for Anya.

"It's predictable about how unpredictable you really are." Anya quietly said.

"That didn't make any sense!" Nan exclaimed as Anya punched the Spartan armor away while Zero and Suzaku shot it up pretty good.

"SHEEEILAAAAA!" Hina went straight for the Knightmare and using Blizzaga Pursuit and then slashed it, but the Spartan grabbed it.

"Hina!" Sheila exclaimed.

"You won't…be stopping me…FROM TAKING MY FRIEND AWAY FROM YOU!" She yelled, but unfortunately, the Spartan pulled the arm off…and adding insult to injury, that was the arm holding the Keyblade. "NO!"

"Farewell, you fool." Sheila translated. _No! Hina!_

Suddenly, Kallen and Suzaku kicked away the Spartan Knightmare and then was shot up by Zero once again, and then the Knightmare started shooting out sparks. "We've almost got it!" Suzaku exclaimed. "Hand us the Fleiya right this second." He ordered.

"Spartan Warrior, activate the bomb." Megatronus' voice told the Spartan.

 _During the battle…_

Nunnally was being transported to safety. "What's going on?" Nunnally asked.

"Getting you to safety." Her aid replied, unaware of Sayoko landing behind them.

 _With them…_

The Spartan pressed the button, as the bomb dropped.

 **Lapis Philosphorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Suzaku gasped. "The Fleiya! NO!" He turned around. "EVERYONE GET TO SAFETY!" He yelled as they flew off.

"Wait a minute…NUNNALLY!" Zero yelled.

"There's no time for that!" Suzaku grabbed Zero's Knightmare's arm and took off.

"Wait, where's Rose and Maria Jr?!" Isaac asked.

"Look!" Nan pointed down to see them preoccupied with some Space Pirates.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Isaac yelled.

"Huh?" Rose turned to Isaac's Knightmare. "What for?"

"LOOK!" Isaac yelled as they looked to see the Fleiya going down. "THAT THING IS A BOMB! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh no!" Rose exclaimed as the Knightmare quickly picked up the pace, running over a Space Pirate in the process…and then…the Fleiya exploded, enveloping everything in a bright light.

"Oh my…" Gilford was looking at the explosion, but was grabbed by the arm from a Knightmare. "What?" He wondered as he looked to see it was Cornelia! "Princess!"

"We're getting you out of here!" Cornelia exclaimed, picking up the pace.

"Come on…come on! You can make it!" Isaac watched Rose's Knightmare…but unfortunately, the explosion caught up to them. "NO!" He screamed while at the other side of the explosion, Nunnally and Sayoko were caught in it as well.

"NOOOO!" Zero yelled as everyone could just helplessly watch until the light disappeared, leaving nothing but a huge crater.

"Holy shit…" Minene put her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

"No way…" Isaac muttered. "There's no way…"

"D-Did that just seriously happen?" Tristina asked.

"Are there any survivors?! PLEASE TELL ME THERE'S SURVIVORS!" Isaac begged. "MY SISTERS COULD BE DOWN THERE!"

"AND NUNNALLY! SOMEONE FIND THEM!" Zero added, panicking.

"I'm…I'm not picking up on any survivors…" Samus said. "They're gone…" She quietly said.

"No…" Isaac clenched his fists. "Rose…" A tear ran down his cheek. "Maria Jr…"

"Nunnally…" Tears ran down Zero's cheeks.

"This is insane!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "That's just…"

"Rose…how could I let you die like that…" More tears ran down Isaac's cheeks. "I should've grabbed you when I had the chance." He sobbed.

"Isaac…" Tristina looked at him sadly.

A growl was heard as they saw the weakened Spartan Knightmare.

"You son of a bitch…" Isaac growled, clenching his fists as darkness was pouring out of his body, and pouring out of his Knightmare as well.

Samus's eyes widened. "ISAAC! DON'T!"

"You killed my sisters…" A shadow covered his eyes. "You tore them out of my life…" He growled. "You…YOU…YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THAT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" He yelled, darkness shooting out of his Knightmare.

 **Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"ISAAC!" Samus yelled. "CONTROL YOURSELF!"

"He's not listening!" Nitori exclaimed. "This is bad!"

"Isaac! Don't let your anger get to you!" Worldwalker exclaimed, but their eyes widened when they saw his Knightmare changing into a darker and more sinister version of his own.

"Holy crap, what the heck is that?!" Nan exclaimed.

"It's…" Kai said. "A more sinister version of his Knightmare!"

"The Spartan, unfazed by this, and then shot Isaac's Knightmare, but he quickly avoided it as he slashed it several times and then kicked it away.

"FEEL THE DARKNESS!" Isaac yelled, using Dark Firaga on the Spartan Knightmare as he then flew over and kicked the Spartan Knightmare away.

"Hey! There's an innocent Keyblade over here!" Sheila exclaimed, but Isaac didn't care. All he cared was annihilating the bastard that took his sisters away from him.

"FACE THE WRATH OF THE DARKNESS!" Isaac yelled, using Dark Aura to slash through it several times…but when he was about to slash through him, the Spartan Knightmare grabbed him. Isaac was kicked up in the air as his Knightmare was slashed through, splitting it in half, and then Spartan Knightmare grabbed the top half and ripped out the cockpit.

"ISAAC!" Tristina screamed.

"If I go down…" Isaac growled and summoned Silver Light. "I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He yelled and used Dark Firaga at point black range, causing the Spartan Knightmare to malfunction as they both fell to the ground, but with Suzaku's quick thinking, he grabbed Isaac and pulled him out of his cockpit. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL HIM!" He yelled.

"Forgive me…" Suzaku muttered as the Lancelot lightly karate chopped the back of his neck, but it was hard enough to knock him out. "But this is for your own good." He said and then turned around. "Come on, let's go back." He said as they all flew off.

 _Down below…_

The Spartan got out of his damaged Knightmare and let out a low growl. "You won't get away with this." Sheila said, only to receive a growl in response. "I know they're gone, but…" Another growl. "You know what? You are the worst most despicable human being I've ever come across…if you ARE a human! At least Hina treats me with respect!"

 **When Your Middle Name Is Danger**

The Spartan clenched his other fist and raised it to attempt to punch the Keyblade. "Spartan Warrior, come in!" Megatronus's voice called out, causing the Spartan to look at the Knightmare and hopped in. "Do not let them get away, Spartan Warrior."

The Spartan growled, telling Megatronus to NOT call him Spartan Warrior any longer.

"Then what do you want to be called?" The Spartan told him what he wished to be called. A name that he had gained a long time ago.

Meta.

 **Deadpool: I wanted to say his name a LOOONG time ago, but NOOOO, you didn't want me to spoil anything!**

 **Oh can it, Deadpool.**


	24. The Unification of UFN and Brittania

**Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _At the United Federation of Nations…_

"I can't believe that just happened…" Nan said. "Everything was just…wiped and left a huge crater."

"That was insane, I can tell you that." Minene muttered.

Deadpool sighed. "That's just terrific. First C.C. loses her memory and now…Tokyo's nothing but a crater."

"And the fact that Isaac's an emotional wreck right now." Minene added.

Isaac was in a fetal position, tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I just…let them die…" He muttered as a gap opened up and Yukari walked out with Plague Knight.

"He's right here." Yukari said.

"Thank you." Plague Knight said and walked over to him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Two of my sisters were just…ripped out of my life." He muttered.

"Well, we can fix you right up." He said. "Hey, is the extraction machine ready?"

"We've been designing it for days, but now it's all set!" Nitori said as she, Cyborg, Don and Rakshata walked up to them. "Now we can get that Corruption out of you!"

"Come on, let's go." Samus was actually pushing Isaac to the extraction machine, but he wasn't even fighting it, he was too depressed to actually fight back.

"Now, you may be a little out of it after the Corruption is out of you, but that's totally normal." Plague Knight said as he pushed him in when they were out of sight. "Let's see…how is his corruption?"

"Uh…it's at 80% after his little episode yesterday." Nitori said. "We need to get it out now before things get incredibly worse."

"It's a good thing Suzaku stopped him, otherwise…we would've had no choice but to…" Samus didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Let's do it before it's too late." Plague Knight said as they nodded as Nitori turned it on.

 _Back with the others…_

"Zero!" A voice called out as Zero looked to see Tohdoh walking up to him, and he didn't look very happy. "You mind telling us about what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Zero asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He growled as the other Black Knights walked in. "Tell me who you really are!"

"What's going on here?" Flare asked.

"As soon as a few Knights of the Round joined Zero in defeating that Spartan Knightmare, it made me suspicious." He growled. "Who are you, really? Take that mask off."

"You really want me to?" He asked.

"Yes. Do it. Now." He ordered.

"Very well then." Zero said, taking his mask off.

 **The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Zero's just a boy?!" Asahina exclaimed.

"Who are you, really?" Tohdoh demanded.

"I am Lelouch vi Brittania." Lelouch replied.

"A Brittanian?!" Ohgi exclaimed. "The ones that we're fighting to destroy?!"

"You little…" Tohdoh growled and punched him to the ground.

"Lelouch!" Nan exclaimed.

"I'll take care of this traitor." Tohdoh pulled out his gun and aimed it at Lelouch.

"NO!" Kallen got in front of Lelouch.

"Kallen, step aside! He's a traitor!"

"He's doing this for a reason!"

"And what reason is THAT?" Tohdoh asked, causing Kallen's eyes to widen.

"I…I don't know…"

"Hmph." Tohdoh pushed Kallen to the side and aimed his gun at Lelouch. "It's time we ended this." He growled when suddenly, they heard a gun being cocked and it was being pressed on his head. Minene!

"I'd drop that gun if I were you." She warned, only for Asahina to aim his gun at her, and then what seemed to be in an instant, everyone had their weapons out and were aiming right at each other…and then Suzaku, Gino and Anya came in and had THEIR weapons out as well.

"Okay, let's just all calm down. I'm sure our buddy is perfectly innocent." Tamaki said.

"Innocent of WHAT, Tamaki?" Tohdoh growled. "He's a traitor!" He said, not even caring that Kallen and Minene had their weapons pointed at him.

"Wow…now this is quite something." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice to see a portal opening up and Professor Jacob walking out, closing it behind him. "What used to be a unified team has everyone at each other's throats."

"Professor Jacob? What are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

"Came to lend a hand…and stopping you guys from killing each other." He explained. "I know that some of you have heard me talk about my past. I've sensed Megatronus in this world…and I've come to put a stop to him."

"Well, who's stopping you?" Tohdoh asked.

"All of you." He replied. "You need to stop this right now and have the United Federation of Nations and the Brittanian Empire team up. We all have a common enemy, Charles zi Brittania…and we are not making ANY progress by having each other's throats."

"Unite with Brittania? Are you OUT of your mind?!" Tohdoh growled.

"You guys united with the Chinese Federation, did you not?" He asked. "Why can't you do the same with Brittania?"

"Because Brittania is our enemy…and if we get rid of Lelouch, that'd be ONE problem out of the way."

"Have you ever asked yourselves WHY Lelouch is doing this?" Flare asked.

"I'm doing this for Nunnally." Lelouch said. "Or…WAS doing this." He muttered and then explained everything.

"How come you'd never tell us this in the first place?!" Ohgi asked.

"Because he was afraid of what would happen if he revealed who he was to you a long time ago." Jacob replied. "He believed that you'd never side with a Brittanian."

Tohdoh clenched his fists and put his gun away, causing the others to put away their weapons as well, but Tohdoh folded his arms. "Hmph, very well, but i'm not forgiving him for what he's done…and the stunts he's pulled."

"We need to be unified." Professor Jacob said. "The United Federation of Nations and the Brittanians working together, what do you say?"

"I think it's an interesting idea." A voice said. "In fact, I think we can pull it off." They turned to the doorway to see Schniezel leaning in the doorway. "All of us working together? I think it's a great idea."

"I don't think it's possible." Ohgi said.

"What he said got me thinking…and if Charles is really trying to destroy our world, then I'd be more than happy to stop him."

"Good." Professor Jacob smiled. "Now, who's with me?"

"I'm with you." Kallen said.

"Same with me." Lelouch said.

"If our buddy Lelouch is in, then I'm in too!" Tamaki exclaimed as everyone agreed…all except for Tohdoh. "Come on, buddy! Do it for the sake of our world."

Tohdoh looked at them. "If this thing goes south, I'm killing Lelouch." He said as he reluctantly agreed.

"Good, about the ones caught in the explosion." Professor Jacob glanced over to see Isaac groaning and holding his head, but he was leaning on to Samus for support. "How is he?"

"The procedure was a success, but he's a bit out of it though." Plague Knight said. "I imagine a good rest would have back into shape. It took a little bit of his own darkness though, so his darkness powers might be a bit…weaker than usual."

"I see." Tristina smiled. "I'm glad he's back to normal."

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Now, like I was saying…" Professor Jacob grinned. "I imagine there are a few people who would like to see you." He said, nodding at Yukari as she made a gap.

"What are you talking about?" Isaac asked and then two certain little girls walked out, as his eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

 **Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey big brother Isaac!" Rose happily waved.

"I've saved them from the explosion." Yukari said. "In fact, I've saved two more." She said as two more walked out as Lelouch's eyes widened.

"N-NUNNALLY?!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Sayoko?!"

"The mansion back over there was quite something." Sayoko said.

Nunnally smiled at Lelouch. "Lelouch." She smiled as Lelouch quickly hugged her, while a tearful Isaac hugged Rose and Maria Jr.

"Big brother? Why are you crying?" Rose asked.

"I-I thought I'd lost the both of you…" He sobbed, hugging the both of them tightly, as the girls looked at each other before hugging him back.

"Wait a bloody second." A voice said as Shovel Knight basically summoned himself in front of Rose. "Plague Knight? What brings you here in this world?"

"What else? I've came to lend a hand."

"Really?"

"That, and your pal Worldwalker invited Mona and I over to his mansion." He said, as they all looked at him, who was whistling innocently.

"What? I can't help it! The video game is amazing!" He said, causing Mokou to giggle at this.

"Okay?" Shovel Knight blinked through his helmet before putting his hand on Plague Knight's shoulder. "What do you say, would you like to help us defeat this evil Tyrant, the Brittanian that calls himself 'Charles'?"

"Of course." Plague Knight nodded. "We shall wreck havoc on this Charles!" He said.

"We need to prepare ourselves." Isaac said. "And possibly give Rose and Maria Jr a new Knightmare."

"Don't worry, I've gapped the Knightmare in the mansion too." Yukari grinned.

"Alright, now let's dethrone that good for nothing tyrant." Worldwalker cracked his knuckles.

"Schniezel, get the Damocles ready." Cornelia said.

"Uh…" Schniezel sweatdropped. "About that, for some reason it just disappeared on me and I don't know where it is."

"How is that even possible?" Xingke wondered.

"I have no clue, but I bet we can all take the Ikaruga."

"That's right, we can." Lelouch nodded.

"You might need another ship." A voice said, as they saw Lloyd, Cecile and a very saddened Nina behind them. "I doubt everyone can fit on the Ikaruga."

"He makes a good point." Suzaku said. "Now, let's go take out a tyrant."

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

Charles looked out the window with his arms behind him, frowning. "What is with this sudden change in atmosphere?" He wondered as Aurum Ridley landed behind him. "What is it?"

"The Brittanians have sided with the Black Knights." Aurum Ridley said.

"What?! Are you saying Schniezel and the others have betrayed us?!"

"Even Nunnally." Aurum Ridley growled. "We haven't found the Spartan Knightmare either."

Charles growled. "Lelouch…what have you done?" He said. "How many commanders do you have left?"

"Three. Kraid, Phantoon, and Draygon."

"They had better stop them from foiling our plans." He said. "I will get the Ragnarok ready."

"Understood." Aurum Ridley nodded and took off.

Charles scowled. "Lelouch, you WILL not stop me OR the Legion of Darkness." He said.

 _Back with the others…_

"Alright, here we are." Lelouch said once they got to the main base. "Let's go."

"We'll cheer you on from here!" Lloyd waved.

"Be careful…and when you see that Spartan…beat the heck out of him for me, will you?" Nina asked.

"Sure." Lelouch nodded. "Let's go." He said as they ran in, but as they went along, a shield popped up and blocked Jeremiah, Rolo, Raiden, Cyborg, Gino, Trace, Weavel, Kai, Deadpool and the Dinobots

"What the heck is blocking us?" Kai asked as the others turned and then suddenly, the whole place shook and then suddenly…Kraid rose from the ground and roar at them.

"Kraid!" Samus exclaimed.

"Leave him to us!" Deadpool took out a Rocket Launcher. "We're gonna make Godzilla extinct!"

"Alright, be careful." Isaac said as they took off.

 **Big Boss Confrontation (Super Metroid)**

"Alright, you big bad dinosaur! Let's make you go to sleep…FOREVER!" Deadpool yelled, firing at his mouth as he opened it at the wrong moment and then roared in pain, and then swung his arm at the Knightmare, but dodged it.

"So the mouth is the weak spot?" Cyborg asked.

"Only when it's open." Weavel replied.

"Fine by me." He said as Raiden fired electricity at Kraid, as it roared in pain while Gino kicked Kraid's humongous belly and bounced off.

"Huh, you'd think that would've done some damage." Gino said as the Dinobots attacked him to do some major damage to Kraid and then Grimlock transformed and then swung his sword on the head, knocking it to the ground where Trace forced open the mouth and then Cyborg aimed his cannon in the mouth.

"Open wide." He smirked and then fired, making Kraid roar in agony and then Rolo fired at the mouth as Kraid tried to close his mouth, but Gino helped Trace keep his mouth open and then Raiden unleashed lightning into the monster, causing it to roar in pain while Kai jumped up.

"HERE WE GO!" She yelled, and used Ragnarock and causing even more paid for Kraid, and then the Dinobots and Jeremiah impaled Kraid and basically gutted him open.

"TIME FOR THE FINALE!" Deadpool yelled and then fired his rocket launcher at Kraid's insides, causing Kraid to basically explode in a bloody mess. "And this is why the faint of heart shouldn't read this story!" Deadpool said.

"Ugh…just looking at that mess makes me a little queasy…" Kai said, gagging a little but forced herself to not get herself sick.

"Well, let's keep going." Gino said as they went on, completely unaware of another group being blocked up ahead. Xingke, Tohdoh, Asahina, Chiba, Nitori, Kanden, Sylux, Hina, Maria and the TMNT.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" Hina asked.

"I'm thinking…we're not alone." Nitori replied as they saw something jumping out of some conveniently placed water.

"Draygon." Kanden said.

 **Vs Ridley (Super Metroid)**

Xingke slashed Draygon when it hopped out of the water as the Holy Swords did the same thing while Kanden and Sylux shot it up until it went back into the water…and then it jumped out and pulled Hina into the water. "Hina!" Maria exclaimed. "THUND-"

"No! If you use your Thunder spell, you'll hurt Hina!" Don told her.

"Crap…" Maria growled and then Nitori dove into the water and then fired danmaku at Draygon while Hina was trying to break out…and then her Knightmare got impaled by its tail, sending in water in Hina's Knightmare.

"Agh!" Hina exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!" Nitori said, firing danmaku at Draygon as it threw Hina's malfunctioning Knightmare to the side and roared at Nitori, going straight for her but she raised her hand up, causing the Draygon to be sent flying out of the water.

"There you are!" Maria exclaimed and then used Thundaga where Xingke and the Holy Swords slashed through it and then got beat up by the Ninja Turtles while Nitori pulled Hina out of the water and then managed to get her out of there, draining the water out.

"You okay?" Nitori asked.

"Yeah." Hina nodded. "Just a little shaken up." She said, watching Draygon explode after Kanden and Sylux shot it down.

"Come on, I'll fix your Knightmare up." Nitori said as she immediately went right to work on it while the next group, Tamaki, Cornelia, Gilford, Spire, Noxus, Anya, Nan, Flare and the Predacons were trapped.

"Okaaaay…this is getting annoying." Flare said.

"I imagine we're going against something huge." Anya said, and right on cue, something appeared in front of them.

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Phantoon." Spire replied.

 **Big Boss Confrontation**

"ALRIGHT, YOU ONE EYED FREAK! TIME TO DIE!" Tamaki yelled and fired at it, but Phantoon disappeared after being shot at a couple times. "It disappeared? Woo! We won!"

"I wouldn't count on it." Noxus said and explained what Phantoon does.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…"

"I knew it was too simple." Cornelia said as Phantoon appeared behind her.

"Princess! Look out!" Gilford said and fired at Phantoon as she turned around and kicked it away before it disappeared again.

"Thanks." Cornelia said, and then Phantoon fired some sort of blue flames, but they quickly shot them away while Nan used Triple Firaga when it appeared, and then Anya shot it away as it disappeared again.

"Hmm, with precise aim, it's not that hard." Anya said. "A little predictable and a little unpredictable at the same time." She replied. "Also very tedious."

"Add annoying and you got yourself a Metroid boss." Flare said as she used Strike Raid when it reappeared as Phantoon roared in pain and then Predaking transformed and breathed fire, completely melting the poor thing into nothing and then Predaking transformed back.

"Hmph, wasn't that hard." Darksteel said.

"For you guys, it wasn't." Nan muttered as they took off while the others in front of them…was Aurum Ridley.

"It's over, Ridley…" Samus aimed the Knightmare's Arm Cannon at him. "You are outnumbered."

"Oh, am I?" Aurum Ridley asked. "Or should I say… _Are we?"_ He asked.

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head, only for several other Dragons to land in front of them. Ridley, Meta Ridley, Neo Ridley, Omega Ridley, a newly rebuilt Mecha Ridley…and a Heartless version of Ridley.

"WHAT?!" Samus yelled.

"Say hello to my other forms." Aurum Ridley smirked. "Charles was kind enough to duplicate myself in my various forms throughout the times."

"So you became a Heartless too?" Minene asked.

"Just now. The Heartless version of me was an added bonus." Aurum Ridley chuckled. "Now, this makes an even fight!"

"Isaac, are you sure you can handle this?" Tristina asked.

"Yes." Isaac nodded.

"Alright, then let's do this." Lelouch said.

 **Vs Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Ridley immediately lunged for Samus, but she quickly avoided him and shot him while Meta Ridley snuck up behind her and impaled the Knightmare with his tail. "Gah! You little…" She said.

Neo Ridley roared, forcing Rose and Maria Jr to cover her ears. "Man, you're loud!" Rose complained.

"Just what I needed, an obnoxious scream." Suzaku said, using his spin kick on Neo Ridley to knock him away where Minene shot him up, only to be crushed by Omega Ridley, but Gandrayda and Ghor knocked him off of Minene where Rundas froze both Omega Ridley and Neo Ridley and then Suzaku both kicked him.

Aurum Ridley breathed fire with his Heartless version, but Isaac and Tristina both dodged as they slashed the two of them several times. "HERE'S SOME DARKNESS FOR YOU!" Isaac exclaimed, using Dark Firaga on Aurum Ridley, and then getting a little dizzy. "Ugh…" He groaned, holding his head.

"I don't think it's a good idea to use it for the time being." Tristina said. "You're still recovering."

"I'm aware of that." Isaac muttered, and then Heartless Ridley slashed him away and sent dark lasers at him. "Agh! Dark Lasers?!" He exclaimed.

Mecha Ridley fired missiles at Rose and Maria Jr, but they dodged as it punched Mecha Ridley away and then kicked it away while Lelouch shot up Mecha Ridley and then Professor Jacob kicked the head in his new Knightmare, courtesy of Dyntos.

"Face it, Bounty Hunter…you'll never get rid of me." Ridley told Samus.

"I'm completely aware of that…but at least I get to shut you up for a while." Samus growled as Rundas froze up Meta Ridley and then Ghor slashed Meta Ridley away while Samus shot Ridley and then dodging his fire breath.

Suzaku shot Neo Ridley, causing it to annoyingly roar in pain. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" He yelled.

"Man, he's worse than Natsu!" Minene threw a grenade and then it exploded, causing Neo Ridley to roar in pain.

"I'm starting to regret going into that form…" Aurum Ridley cringed at the screaming as Omega Ridley tried to ram into Minene, but Suzaku kicked him away. "Anyway…" He breathed fire at Tristina, but she used Reflega to knock it back into him while Isaac was using Sonic Blade on Heartless Ridley.

Mecha Ridley was the first to go down after receiving enough hits as they jumped back and exploded, thankfully, Neo Ridley was unintentionally next to it and was blown up along with it…but not before letting out one last ear-shattering scream. "Thank. God." Suzaku said.

"I'm going to have nightmares because of that scream…" Rose sighed.

"You and me both…" Minene said.

Ridley growled. "Just because you're in a mech doesn't mean you're safe!" He said, but then got a Plasma Whip around his neck and was swung to Meta Ridley, knocking them both to the ground.

"You don't know how much I WANTED to do that to you." Samus growled as they both up, only to get fried up by Ghor and Gandraya electrified the both of them. "And now…I get to do this to you as well." She said and aimed at the two of them as Rundas froze the both of them. "Farewell, Ridley." She said and then fired her Zero Laser, ultimately destroying them.

"Can the Knightmare handle the Zero Laser?" Lelouch asked after firing at Omega Ridley's head.

"One way to find out." Suzaku said, spin kicking Heartless Ridley away and then Samus's Knightmare just basically fell apart.

"Figures…" Samus muttered, getting out of the cockpit of the destroyed Knightmare and then activated her armor, and then pulling off the chest plate of Omega Ridley, where Lelouch and Suzaku shot him up to finish him off.

 _Just me and my Heartless left._ Aurum Ridley thought, as Tristina and Isaac slashed up the Heartless version as it tried to fire more dark lasers, but they blocked and then Isaac and Tristina used Zantetsuken to finish him off, as it faded away into nothingness. _Or just me…_

"Alright, Ridley…" Professor Jacob aimed his sword at him. "It's just you left." He said as they all had their weapons pointed at him.

"…Hmph." Aurum Ridley flew up. "I'll be back with a more powerful army." He said and flew off.

"Well, at least he was smart enough to flee for once." Samus muttered and then looked at her Knightmare. "And this thing is toast." She said as they saw everyone else coming up to them. "Hey uh, I need my Knightmare repaired."

Nitori sweatdropped. "What'd you do?"

"Zero Laser." Samus replied, causing Nitori to sigh and fix it up, and once it was fully repaired, Samus got back in her Knightmare as they all took off to deal with Charles himself.

 **Naraku**

"It's over." Worldwalker pointed his sword at Charles. "You have lost."

"I'm not done yet, this Ragnarok I have will destroy this world and there's nothing you can do about it." Charles said, watching the other Knightmares slowly approach them as they got out, walking to him.

"It's over, Charles." Lelouch said. "Your reign over this world has come to an end!"

"Heh, you really think all of you can stop the Legion of Darkness? Just because you've killed Deathstroke doesn't mean you can kill all of us so easily."

"Why not? I can decapitate them all if I have to!" Deadpool said.

"Do you really think so?" Charles smirked. "You may have cut off one head, but that doesn't mean you can do the same thing twice."

"So, what is this thing anyway?" Isaac asked.

"This is Ragnarok, and with this…it can give everyone in this entire world the power of Geass!"

"Uh-huh…and it extends all the way to Jupiter?" Deadpool pointed out.

"You have a problem with that?" Charles asked.

"No, just pointing it out." Deadpool said.

"The power of Geass…" Isaac said. "It sounds cool…" He aimed his Keyblade at Charles. "But, I don't want to look like a freak." He then glanced at Lelouch. "Uh, no offense."

"It's fine." Lelouch said, glaring at Charles. "But while we're here, will you answer my questions? Why was it that you didn't protect my mother when she was killed?"

"Is this really the ti-" Issac whispered before Charles interrupted.

"How ironic; here you are seeking the truth, you who made it this far only by your deception and your lies."

"That's true." Lelouch began. "I've lied every step of the way, and not just about my name and past. I had hidden my intentions too. But that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other; we meld into a place. If we didn't, the nations and people, these things called communities, wouldn't exist."

 _"What the hell are you doing, Lelouch?"_ Suzaku thought.

"Everyone uses lies, on family, on friends, and society. And everyone wears a different face, but is that a sin? What is ones true face? Even you wear a mask, that of an Emperor; none of us can make a move now without our respective personas."

"That is where you're wrong." Charles spoke, as the area changed into a library. "When we realized that lies had no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. when we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me." Lelouch replied.

"It will soon be reality. You see, this is my Ragnarok connection. Soon these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world, revealing the truth." once Charles said this, a woman revealed herself behind him as Lelouch's eyes widened.

"Mo... It can't be!" He stuttered. "Mother?!"

"My Lelouch, how you've grown." Lelouch's mother, Marianne vi Britannia, was alive.

"Lady Marianne?!" Jeremiah asked. "You're alive?"

"Marianne, I see you've come." Charles said.

"Did you go to Mushroom Kingdom?" Deadpool asked Charles.

"No, you imbecile."

"So you went to Mobius? Grabbed an extra heart in Hyrule? Went to Dreamland? Went to Mega Man's wor-" Cornelia karate chopped the back of his neck to quiet him down.

"You didn't have to do that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry, but he was getting annoying." Cornelia said.

"Is this an illusion?!" Lelouch shouted. "You'd do this?!"

"No. it really is me." Marianne said. "However I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present in this system."

"... It really is..." Lelouch couldn't believe it. His mother was alive.

Charles chuckled."I will now answer your previous question." He explained that half a century ago, he and his elder brother, V.V., existed in a Hell on Earth. Their family was just rivals competing for the throne; assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayals spawned by lies, killing each other off. His own mother fell victim to it. Charles and V.V. were sickened and angered by the world. They therefore both swore an oath; to create a world without lies.

Marianne and C.C., who were friends before, both agreed to this too. V.V., however, saw Marianne as a distraction to Charles from completing the contract they fulfilled, so he killed her. However, Marianne had Geass power at the time, the power to cross over to another persons mind. The power that had stayed dormant for so long activated for the first time as she was dying. She hid inside Anya Alstreim, who had arrived there a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette, to save herself, and then realized that when her consciousness surfaced she could communicate mind to mind with C.C. When she discovered the truth, C.C. left the directorship to V.V., and then disappeared. Charles spoke with V.V. about it. However, he lied to him, after they had sworn to create a world without deceit.

"How dare you!" Lelouch yelled in anger. "Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead! Nunnally and I... you sent us to Japan as hostages!"

"It was necessary!" Charles yelled back.

"For what?!" Rose shouted. "What kind of parent does that?!"

"Don't interfere, little girl!" Charles growled, scaring Rose a bit. "I sent you and your sister to Japan to escape my brother's sight. That's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away."

"As long as my body exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it."

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses. Therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories in order to protect everything."

"Nunnally?!" Kallen exclaimed

"You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic after all, but... ?!" Suzaku asked.

"Correct" Professor Jacob intervened. "Even though she was a false witness, there remained a real danger for her life. To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth. Isn't that right, Charles and Marianne?"

"You are correct." Marianne answered. "The original plan called for only one immortal code. However, for research to progress, we had to have an additional code. In other words; without C.C., we didn't have a 100% chance that it would succeed."

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C. to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch." To say that everyone, except Deadpool who was knocked out, was shocked would be an understatement to say the least, but not more than Lelouch.

"... Then what was the point of us doing this?!"

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarok connection is established." Charles answered.

"Masks will vanish, then everyone will be who they're supposed to be."

"Now, you think you can just side with Japan?" Charles asked. "Think of it like this, if you side with all of us, we can be one happy family…including the Keyblade Wielders and the other worldly people."

Lelouch's fists clenched and walked to the two of them. "Lelouch, do you have an answer? Will you side with us?" He asked.

"No."

 **Misconduct (Code Geass)**

"Hmm?" Charles asked.

"I reject you. And I reject everything you believe." Lelouch told him. "Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other; it's also because there's something that they're seeking. You now want a world without change. How stagnant. You can hardly call it life. The same as a world of memories, just a world that is closed and completed, that's a place where I wouldn't want to live in."

"But Lelouch, doesn't that mean you reject me as well?" Marianne asked.

"That depends, is your desire the same as his majesty's, mother?"

"It will be so good to rejoin all the people from who we have separated. You can be reunited with those who have died. Even Euphemia!" Marianne smiled, causing Suzaku to growl while Cornelia, Jeremiah and Gilford clenched their fists.

"As I expected, you both believe that this new world you have envisioned will be best for all. But forcing good intentions on others will be no different from an evil act." Lelouch said.

"In time, the people will come to accept it." Charles said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "That time will never come!" Lelouch exclaimed. "Only one thing is undeniably certain. I understand now that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions, but, the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!"

"But we did that to protect you!" Marianne defended.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE WAR BETWEEN JAPAN AND BRITANNIA?!" Lelouch yelled. "The plan was such a priority to you both, that it didn't matter to either of you that if Nunnally and I were dead. That's why you abandoned us. All you have left is self-serving excuses!"

"Lelouch, you're wrong!" Marianne told him.

"YOU JUST TOLD ME! You just said the dead will rejoin the living! You don't give a crap about the future!"

"The future is the Ragnarok connection. Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of wi-"

"STOP IT!" Lelouch ordered. "The world you're speaking of will become kinder and gentler only for you! The world that my sister wished for, is one in which kindness is extended to everyone! EVEN STRANGERS!"

 _He may be right, at the very least, Euphie never said that Lelouch was Zero, even to the very end. Shirley didn't either. That's why I…_ Suzaku thought.

"Let's say it was true, what of it?" Charles asked. "There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarock connection has begun."

"You think so?" Lelouch took off his contact lens to show his Geass. "I am Zero, the man who works miracles!"

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here." Charles told him.

"No, there's someone ELSE here, isn't there?" Lelouch asked, causing Charles to gasp. "That's right, C's world is the will of mankind itself and all men are not equal, remember those words? They're your own, and because of that, I'm sure you realize my power WILL work."

"You're a FOOL, Lelouch!" Charles told him. "God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!"

"I don't intend to be god! This is a request! Yes, now I know who I really am! GOD, COLLECTIVE UNCONSCIOUS!" He yelled, forcing Marianne to turn her head and saw the Ragnarok glowing and then she ran to him.

"Lelouch, you ungrateful child!" She said, but then Isaac, Worldwalker and Suzaku stopped her.

"Nobody would've wanted this, no one and ESPECIALLY not Euphie!" Suzaku told her.

"And I've saved you so that you could talk to Euphie again!"

"Meaning you were going to force me to, right?!"

"You can't do this, boy!" Charles exclaimed. "Not against God nor all of humanity itself!"

"Regardless, what I want…" Lelouch's other eye changed, into Geass as well! "…IS TOMORROW!"

 **Avalon (Code Geass)**

Suddenly, Jupiter above them started glowing and having the Geass symbol while the Ragnarok chain started disappearing. "It can't be!" Marianne exclaimed.

"The Thought Elevator is falling!" Charles exclaimed. "The dream that I, Marianne and my brother all shared!"

"Charles, just stop already." A voice said, as they turned to see C.C. walking up to them, looking as if her memories have returned! "It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this."

"C.C., we still bear the marks of Geass, no matter what occurs, we-" He then noticed Rose looking under Charles as he looked down to see him slowly disappearing.

"This isn't a falsehood, father." Lelouch said. "It's reality's response."

"Darling, you-" Marianne started slowly disappearing too.

"No, it's not possible; I'm supposed to be immortal! We're being absorbed...consumed by C's World?!"

"But what about C.C.?" Marianne asked. "Why isn't she disappearing as well? You've supported this plan as much as we did!"

"Sorry, but I've finally realized the love you have is only for yourselves." C.C. said, causing Rose and Maria Jr to smile at this.

"No, that's not true at all! We love our children very much!" Marianne told her.

"Do you have ANY idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?" Lelouch asked.

"The meaning?"

"Why don't you understand?" Tears were forming in Lelouch's eyes. "Nunnally was blinded, my own sister was crippled! She knew…she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself! So her smile, Nunnally's smile, was her way of expressing gratitude!"

"You're laboring under a delusion!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU CALL THAT A LIE!" Lelouch yelled. "OVER MY DEAD BODY! Your refusal to face reality…content to watch us from afar, don't make me laugh. There's only one truth here…you, my own parents…YOU'VE ABANDONED US!"

Charles growled as he went over to Lelouch. "YOU CLEVER LITTLE FOOL!" He yelled, grabbing his neck, forcing everyone to take out their weapons.

"Stay out of this." Lelouch ordered.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse me from what I offer, you'll inherit HIS world, Schniezel's world! DO NOT JUDGE ME, good and evil intentions are in each side of the same card! Even then you still have-"

"Humans who have played God must pay a heavy price, that is the truth." Professor Jacob said, causing Charles's eyes to widen.

 **Main Theme (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"F-Father Humunculous…" Charles quietly said.

"No matter what, I'll always reject the world you've envisioned. BEGONE NOW!" He yelled, as Charles and Marianne disappeared, screaming in the process.

"Well, it's over." Isaac said, scratching the back of his head. "Still, we've defeated another crazy head."

"Another bully out of the picture!" Rose squealed with delight and hugging Maria Jr.

Worldwalker sighed. "Well, that takes care of that." He said.

"Farewell, Charles." Cornelia said as they went back to the Ikaruga, however, someone was watching them from where the Thought Elevator used to be.

 **When Your Middle Name is Danger**

"It is time." A voice said.

 **Charles is defeated...and so is Marianne. Oh well!**

 **Deadpool: Who's the one that said 'It is time'?**

 **You'll find out in the next chapter.**


	25. The Heralds of Unicron

**C.C.'s Theme (Code Geass)**

A week has passed since Charles's demise, and Lelouch became the 99th Emperor of Britannia and Britannia also joined the United Federation of Nations. Also during this time, everyone was searching for Aurum Ridley and Meta. They seemed to have disappeared without a trace, which was very worrying and everyone started looking for them.

Unfortunately, there were no signs of them anywhere, not even Samus could pick them up. Everyone is worried something big is about to happen, and Hina, especially her, she's still hoping that Sheila would be okay. They should be back at Worldwalker's mansion, but unfortunately, Aurum Ridley and Meta are still a threat to this world.

After a week has passed of nonstop searching, they decided to take a break until they feel good and ready to look for them once again. But just because they're relaxing, doesn't mean they're still on guard.

"Man, you'd think we would've found them by now." Nan said. "If they hadn't disappeared, we would've killed them and get out of this world."

"I know." Tamaki sighed. "Do you think maybe they've gone to another world?"

"I hope not." Samus said. "If they did, we would've found out ages ago."

"Nitori keeps adding on to her radar to pick up on those two." Isaac said. "So far she's hit all of Asia and Europe, even Australia, but still nothing."

"She didn't hit Africa yet?" Nan asked.

"No. That's what she's working on right now." Isaac said.

 _With Nitori_

"ARGH!" Nitori growled in frustration. "How hard is it to pick up on one stupid dragon and one stupid Spartan in this freaking world?!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe they're in another world?" Lloyd said. "Nitori, you may want to settle down for a little while." He advised. "Take a break, smell the roses and forget about it. I can tell you're stressing about it."

"I'll take a break when I find them!" She exclaimed, raising her voice a little. "Now WHERE are they?!" She growled, installing something else and then Africa popped on the screen. "Alright, are you there?" She hoped, as the whole continent was scanned, but unfortunately, they weren't there either. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Alright, I think that's enough for right now." Cyborg actually pulled her away from her invention. "We all need to relax after a week of searching and you ought to do the same."

"Let me GO! I'm pretty sure they're somewhere in America! I can just feel it!"

"Hmm…" Cecile looked at her invention. "She has all of Asia, but she forgot to install Japan into this."

"You think they're still in Japan?" Lloyd asked.

"Call it a hunch, but I think they are." Cecile said, and then Nina went right to work on Nitori's machine.

"Maybe if I can resume where she left off…" Nina said as she installed Japan into it, and lo and behold, two signals popped up. "Aha! They're still in Japan!"

"THEY ARE?!" Nitori flew up and got on top of Nina. "Hallelujah, they're still in Japan!"

"Well that takes care of that problem, but there's still one major issue." Suzaku pointed out. "Where ARE they exactly? Are they in Kyoto? What's left of Tokyo? Nagasaki? Hiroshima? There's that you have to worry about too." He said, causing Nitori to groan, fall, and landing on her back.

"I wish you didn't bring that up…" She grumbled.

"He does have a point." Lloyd said. "Oh well, we'll find them when the time comes." He said and walked away, seeing Lelouch walking up. "And how's the Emperor?"

"I never actually thought it'd be completely stressful." He admitted. "I mean, Britannia joined the UFN and…things are still tense. I never thought politics would be so demanding."

"Well, you did become Emperor…" Lloyd said.

"Did you find Aurum Ridley and Meta?"

"They're still in Japan, but…we don't know where they are in Japan, exactly…so to speak."

"I see. Well, I hope we can find them before they bring our world to its destruction." Lelouch said, looking at C.C. happily eating pizza with the Ninja Turtles…and several boxes were behind them.

Tristina walked over to Professor Jacob who was looking at the sky. "So um, I haven't asked you this yet but…who's Megatronus exactly?" She asked, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear her as they turned and looked at Professor Jacob.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "It'd be nice if we knew who this guy is in case if we ever come across him."

"Very well…I was actually anticipating one of you would ask me about Megatronus. I'll start from the very beginning of how he came to be."

"Well, this ought to get our mind off things." Minene said as Professor Jacob cleared his throat.

 **Main Theme (Transformers Prime)**

"Before the beginning...there was Primus. And there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation—the other...of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled, the balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the Thirteen—the Primes—was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of the planet Cybertron, creating life through the Well of All Sparks, while Unicron was never to be heard from again...until a certain event

Megatonus was one of the Thirteen, and while he was once good, his dark powers and conflicted nature meant that he was rarely at peace with himself. Megatronus was prone to bursts of temper and aggression due to his pride and secret shame at being a necessary counter-force to balance out light and darkness within the Thirteen. Eventually through the manipulation of Liege Maximo, the manipulator of the Primes, Megatronus betrayed the Primes, killing Solus Prime. Not wishing to face his crimes, Megatronus hid himself away in the untamed regions of Cybertron, until the surviving Primes discovered him. Megatronus confessed his crime, but also accused Maximo of setting up the whole plot, and aimed to kill him once and for all. The accusations flew quickly, and before long the argument descended into a free-for-all. In the aftermath, Liege Maximo was apparently blown apart. Afterwards, the remaining Primes were left no choice, and chose Earth to imprison Megatronus in another dimension, as well as removing his title of Prime and renaming him "the Fallen", a name that he despises. He held both Earth and Cybertron responsible for his defeat, and vowed revenge.

During the years of his imprisonment, Megatronus came into contact with his former enemy; Unicron. Unicron did not have the power to free him, but he could grant him a portion of his own powers, in the exchange that Megatronus would serve the Chaos Bringer. Megatronus accepted and was given his enhanced abilities to exact his revenge once he was free.

Megatronus was eventually set free, but he would fall into battle with the descendants of the Primes, the Autobots. And though he was defeated, he was not destroyed, and would soon grant his end of the deal he made with Unicron, serving him along with two others." Professor Jacob then ended the story.

"You…have GOT to be kidding me." Minene said.

"Oh my goodness…could you imagine what'd happen if we'd come across him?!" Rose shivered.

"…We need all the Dragon Slayers for this." Isaac said. "Heck, might as well grab the Sky God Slayer too."

"Sherria? I don't know about her…" Flare said.

"If she can manage to hold her own against Wendy in the Grand Magic Games, I'm sure she'll be fine." Nan said.

"Yeah, but she didn't do so hot when she battled Gray and Juvia, even though Lyon was with her." Flare said. "If we throw a God Slayer into this, she might end up being killed." She said. "Like I said, I doubt even she can manage to pull it off."

"Neither would the Dragon Slayers." Professor Jacob said. "They maybe powerful, but Megatronus could destroy half a nation if he wanted to, and Unicron can literally devour planets."

"Thank you for the info." Worldwalker said, sarcastically.

"Ah, we'll just wait and see what happens." Deadpool said. "Nothing to worry about."

"What in the…" Lloyd suddenly said as they looked to see Nitori's machine as it seemed to be picking up what looked like meteorites heading for Earth. "That doesn't look good."

 **The Fallen's Arrival (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen)**

And right he was, as about twenty meteorites or more were about to land on the surface, in different areas. And as they were landing, they destroyed several air crafts along the way, wreaking important monuments, and causing major damage in populated areas. Two of them just so happened to land in what was left of Tokyo, near Ashford Academy. Others landed in different areas across the world.

Some who were lucky to avoid these meteorites went to see the landing areas, but were met with a surprise. These meteorites began taking shape, turning into giant robots, and they didn't look friendly. That was evident when these robots began to attack, shooting anyone they could see, or even crushing them with their hands and feet. The damage they caused when landing was one thing, but this was a whole different level of carnage.

As some robots got into more populated areas, while others already did when landing, they began what appeared to be scanning the first vehicle they could see and transformed into that same vehicle. These Transformers soon went into hiding, but not before taking a few more lives along the way. As this all happened, screens from across the world, from T.V.'s, computers, Nitori's machine, and much more, began to show another robot. This robot was Megatronus.

"Citizens of the human hive." Megatronus began.

"Megatronus!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

 **The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen)**

"I am Megatronus, and you may have had a good rest for now, but that doesn't mean you should rest easy, for we have come to your pathetic world to destroy it."

 _It's the beginning of the end…_ Jacob thought, clenching his fists. _Keep it together, Jacob…don't let it control you…_

"For those of you who may have known, Lelouch vi Britannia became the new emperor of Japan, by murdering Charles zi Britannia."

"Oh great, make things worse, why don't you?" Lelouch growled.

"And he didn't do it alone, he had accomplices." Megatronus continued, showing the various pictures of the heroes, Black Knights and the Knights of the Round.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"I never predicted this would happen." Anya said.

"Now tell me, would Lelouch become a good emperor after killing his own parents? Why would you let an evil human like him rule your pathetic world?"

"They were the ones who were evil! Your lies are making things a WHOLE LOT WORSE!" Lelouch snapped.

"Now, if you think I am lying, then let me be perfectly clear: Lelouch and his companions are trying to ruin your pathetic world, we are going to get rid of your evil tyrant and have someone full of light rule your world."

"Please tell me this is only Japan…" Suzaku said.

"Nope, it's been broadcasted all around the world." Cecile said. "…And Antarctica for some bizarre reason. It's not like anyone lives there."

"What's he going to do, convince some penguins?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh…guys? I'm picking something up on the radar." Nina said as they quickly went over to her. "Look, there are tons of blips hovering over Japan, and Ridley and the Spartan are among them!"

"Sheila…" Hina quietly said.

"Any ships?" Schniezel asked.

"There's tons of mother ships coming, including…several floating islands and..." She gasped. "The Damocles!"

"What?!" Schniezel exclaimed and took a look. "They took the Damocles?!"

"We need to broadcast this!" Cornelia exclaimed. "Quick, get Lelouch on the air!"

"Alright, setting things up…" Nitori said as the camera was set and aimed at Lelouch. "Alright, we're live in 3…2…!" She pointed over to Lloyd who pressed the button, and then Megatronus's head disappeared from the world to be replaced by Lelouch.

"Don't listen to his lies!" Lelouch told the world. "I am not the evil person that Megatronus guy thinks I am! Yes, I've killed Charles zi Britannia, but it was all for a very good reason!" He exclaimed and explained his reasoning why. "He had to be dethroned; he tore my family apart so I had no choice but to end it!"

Suddenly, the screen was split, showing off Lelouch AND Megatronus, causing everyone but Lelouch to glare at Deadpool. "What? I didn't do it!" He said.

"So you really think the world is going to buy that, my dear emperor?" Megatronus asked.

"Silence! You have no reason to invade our world and cause destruction after what we've done! I'm trying to bring this world together after Charles worked so hard to destroy it!"

"But your attempts have ended in failure, Lelouch." Another voice said, making it three screens as Aurum Ridley appeared. "Or should I say…Zero?"

"Ridley too?!" Samus exclaimed.

"So what? You're just going to let the whole world know that I'm Zero? Fine, I see how it is." Lelouch growled. "But know this, I'm not going to let you or your cohorts ruins this world!"

"And how are you going to do that, human?" Megatronus asked. "We've already invaded your world and as you along with the rest of humanity has seen, we can destroy your cities at will."

"By declaring an all out war against the two of you!" Lelouch exclaimed. "If we win, you leave and NEVER come back to this world!"

"And if WE win, your world will be destroyed." Megatronus said.

"There's nothing you can do about it. We have an ever growing army!" Aurum Ridley exclaimed.

"That won't scare us." Lelouch said.

"See you in the battlefield." Megatronus said as he disappeared from the screen, along with Aurum Ridley while Lelouch told Nitori and Lloyd to cut him off.

"Dammit…this is not how I envisioned the third World War…" Suzaku growled.

"Big Brother…I'm scared." Rose shivered.

"We're not going to let them destroy this world." Isaac said.

"Yeah, we're going to teach them a lesson." Worldwalker said.

"I've wanted to make peace with this world, not declare war." Lelouch growled. "But they left me with no other choice."

"Lelouch…" A voice said as they turned to see Sayoko pushing Nunnally. "I've wanted a peaceful world but…they've ruined everything." She frowned.

"Don't you worry, we'll defeat them and we'll continue to make this world a better place for all of us."

Nunnally smiled. "Thank you, Lelouch."

"Sayoko, I'd like you to take Nunnally to the UFN and keep her there." Lelouch requested.

"Understood." Sayoko nodded.

"Can you take these two as well?" Isaac asked, motioning over to Rose and Maria Jr. "I know they can hold their own in own their Knightmare, but I'm not sure how well they'll do with a Transformer like that guy. They might end up being killed for real this time."

"I will." Sayoko grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Samus activated her armor. "I'm not going to sit back and let Ridley destroy this world with the Fallen."

"Megatronus won't be alone." Professor Jacob said. "He's one of the Heralds of Unicron and he'll more than likely bring his allies here."

"Good, more people to beat up." Gino chuckled.

"Let's go." Lelouch said.

Once they were at the Ikaruga, Isaac was on his knee and rubbing Rose's head. "Take care of each other, alright?"

"We will." Rose smiled. "Just come back safely, okay?"

Isaac nodded. "Got it." He said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Kaguya playfully winked at him. "We'll make sure they'll be safe…and Nunnally as well!"

"Alright." Isaac nodded.

"Kaguya! Get in here before the storm approaches!" Tianzi told her.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kaguya said as they shut the door, but not before Rose doing the Fairy Tail sign as he did it right back at her before it closed.

"Well, let's take these guys out." Xingke said as they nodded and hopped up on the Ikaruga and taking off.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Kallen asked Rakshata about the Guren.

"Yes, this is enough to have those Transformers freaks packing." Rakshata said.

"And just think, this is going to be completely newsworthy!" Dietard exclaimed.

"Or Youtube worthy." Deadpool said.

"You…Tube?" Dietard blinked.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said.

"I'm not going to let some insane robots destroy this world." Lelouch pounded his fists on his chair. "I just WON'T!"

"Calm down, we'll get through this." Minene said when suddenly the alarms sounded. "They're attacking us already?"

"No, but we're about to be visited by the Knights of the Round." Nina replied.

"Oh no…" Suzaku muttered.

"We'll stop them!" Kallen said as she flew out along with Nan and Isaac, as Lelouch soon joined them.

"I think I'll have to get involved." Suzaku said as he got in the Lancelot and took off, and then Xingke joined them.

"We're not taking kindly to this!" Bismarck told them. "If Lelouch hadn't killed the emperor, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"He had no choice!" Nan exclaimed. "What was he supposed to do, watch this world be destroyed by a mad man?!"

"If Lelouch didn't kill him, we wouldn't be having a war!" Dorthea exclaimed. "Now step aside and let us kill him!"

"You have to go through US, first!" Kallen said.

"Then you leave us with no other choice." Bismarck growled. "Knights of the Round…ATTACK!"

 **The Master (Code Geass)**

Nan slashed Dorthea several times with the help of Isaac, but she blocked the attacks, but then she was hit from behind by Kallen and then was slashed to the side by Suzaku. "Knight of Four! Stand down!" Suzaku ordered.

"Never! You've betrayed all of us, Knight of Zero…so you left us with no other choice!" She growled and slashed them, but they blocked…only to get impaled from behind by Xingke. "C-Coward…attacking me from behind?!" She coughed out blood.

"No…I was looking for an opening." Xingke said, removing his sword as they fell back and watched Dorthea Ernst's Knightmare falling to the abyss below and exploding.

"No!" Monica Kruszewski, the Knight of Twelve, exclaimed. "You little…" She started slashing them, but they blocked and then Kallen grabbed the head of her Knightmare.

"I don't want to do this, but you're in the way!" She exclaimed, using the special move to obliterate her.

"No…NO! The eject button's not working!" Monica shouted as Kallen moved back and then it exploded in front of her. Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One, remained.

"Don't think I'd be so easily defeated." Bismarck growled. "I'm going to destroy all of you!" He exclaimed, as his sewed up eye just basically opened up, revealing his own Geass! "Nothing will stop me from destroying Lelo-" Nan slashed him away.

"Dude, will you stop monologuing?" He asked.

"You're gonna pay for that!" He growled as he slashed Nan, but he dodged and then Kallen fired the Guren's laser to knock him away while Lelouch shot him up.

"Bismarck, stop this right now!" Suzaku ordered.

"If you won't let me kill Lelouch peacefully…THEN I WILL KILL YOU AS WELL!" Bismarck yelled, raising his sword up. "PREPARE TO DI-" Suddenly, a missile hit him from behind. "AGH!" He yelled.

"Was that one of ours?" Isaac asked.

"Uh, guys? I'm picking up on something huge headed right for us!" Nina told them.

"From what direction?" Nan asked.

"You coward…" Bismarck growled. "I'm not giving up so eas-" Another missile hit him from behind, and this time, his Knightmare exploded.

"What a foolish way to go out like that." A voice said as they turned to see some sort of Transformer coming right for them, along with a large ship.

"Lockdown!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

 **Lockdown (Transformers: Age of Extinction)**

"Just what the heck are you doing?" Isaac asked. "Why are you attacking THIS world of all places?"

"We have our reasons." Lockdown said. "But know this; we are NOT part of that low-life Legion of Darkness. We are something much more threatening."

"Do not tell them who we are just yet, Lockdown." A voice told him from behind.

"I wasn't planning on to, Thunderwing." Lockdown said. "Anyway, if you think you can stop US from destroying this pathetic world, you seem to have a death wish. Your Keyblades will not penetrate this armor."

"Oh yeah?!" A voice called out as they saw Deadpool with his rocket launcher out. "Then how about a ROCKET?!" He yelled and fired, but Lockdown just simply caught it.

 **"He caught it?!"**

"Is that the best you can do, red one?" Lockdown asked as he threw it back, as it exploded in Deadpool's face and launched him to a wall.

"OOOF!" He yelled and then he fell. "I'm okay…" He groaned as Thunderwing appeared behind Lockdown. And Thunderwing's size alone was intimidating.

"The kidnapping of the UFN was a success." Thunderwing said. "There was a point where a little human screamed at me…I'm not sure how that would've killed me."

Isaac's eyes widened. "No…you didn't!"

"He did." Nan sighed.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch growled.

"You dirty little…" Kallen went over and punched Lockdown with Suzaku, but he blocked both of their Knightmares and threw them back to the Ikaruga.

"Take them to my ship." Lockdown ordered as Thunderwing nodded and flew off.

"You think you can just get away with this?!" Lelouch growled.

"I think I can, because we're stronger than you, your Knightmares are pathetic and the fact that your ship will so be destroyed." Lockdown said and then flew off.

"That good for nothing…" Lelouch clenched his fists.

"Calm down, Lelouch. We'll get through this and we'll win. I almost guarantee it." Suzaku said.

"Right." He nodded. "Where are they now?"

"Well, according to this, their main base is in Japan, but they're still wrecking havoc across the world." Cecile said. "If we take on their main base, we're going to be messing with a lot of hornets."

"Let's do it." Lelouch said. "I'm not going to let them get to us like this." He said. "Let's go to Japan." He said as they flew off.

"Worldwalker." Professor Jacob walked over to him. "I feel as if we won't be enough to try to handle this invasion. If this thing goes south, I'd like you and Yukari to gather our allies from the mansion."

"All of them?"

"Just a few, I don't care who, but we need all the help we can get." He said as Worldwalker nodded.

"Got it."

 _With Megatronus…_

"Status report." He ordered.

"Mostly all of the monuments in North America have been demolished. There's still the Statue of Liberty and that humongous arch in…what do they call it…Misery?"

"Starscream, make sure those two monuments are destroyed, and take care of those pathetic humans in America."

"Understood, lord Megatronus." Starscream said.

"How are the prisoners holding up?" Megatronus asked, looking at Lockdown.

"None of them have been putting up a fight." Lockdown said. "As expected once they lost hope…though, one of the younger humans didn't seem to be afraid."

"We will silence it when the time comes." Megatronus said. "This world will be destroyed and then we'll move on to the next world."

"That is where you're wrong." A voice said as a screen popped up in front of Megatronus, revealing to be Lelouch.

"Hmph, you think you can stop me?" Megatronus asked.

"Don't get cocky, Megatronus." Lelouch warned. "We WILL stop you."

"I should say the same thing to you." Megatronus told him. "You've decided to come to us…a bold but foolish move."

"You've come to my world and you think you can get your filthy footprints in here? Sorry, I won't let you do that!" Lelouch growled.

"We'll see about that." Megatronus said. "We will be expecting your full potential, but I doubt that will even suffice." He said, watching Lelouch hang up. "Prepare the Damocles, as well as the Aurum."

"Understood."

 _Back at the Ikaruga_

"I guess we're all on edge after trying to find Ridley and that Spartan for like, a week." Flare said.

"You'd be too if you had to find them and stop them from messing up this world." Nan said.

"Get the Knightmares ready." Lelouch said. "We're going out there."

"We'll hold down the fort." Lloyd said as they nodded and everyone else took off in the Knightmares as they saw several floating islands draining the life out of the planet, starting with Mt. Fuji and then the Aurum arrived.

 **Mysterious Invaders (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Just what the heck are they?" Gino asked.

"They're called the Aurum…and if we don't do start killing them, this world will be destroyed!" Isaac exclaimed, taking out several Tribytes and Quoils in the way. Something seemed different about the Aurum, but they were to busy to figure it out.

"Well, alright then!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Let's kill some alien fools!" He said as they flew directly to Aurum Island, being attacked by several Blits and Dohzes, but they kept going strong.

"If we go to Aurum Island, we can easily take down the core of the Aurum." Nan said.

"And then we'll get rid of these awful things, right?" Kallen asked.

"No, there's still the Aurum Generator and the Aurum Brain we have to worry about." Tristina told her.

"Crap." Kallen sighed.

"Don't worry, this will be a breeze." Cyborg said. "After all, we're a team and we'll knock through their defenses easily!" He said, killing the Zaurums in the way.

"KABLOOEY! KABLAMMEY!" Deadpool suddenly yelled once they started flying around Aurum Island, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. "What? The Sun God isn't here so someone has to say it!"

"I'm not gonna ask…" Suzaku muttered as Nitori fired danmaku at the Aurum enemies until they were surrounded by Baglos and Rezdas.

"There's too many of them!" Kallen exclaimed, firing lasers at them as they all fired and slashed, but more of them kept coming…until, several arrows shot through them to eliminate them.

"I recognize those arrows." Isaac said.

"Need some help?" A voice asked as they looked to see Pit and Dark Pit flying into the scene.

"We need all the help we can get." Isaac said.

"Good." Dark Pit said. "Palutena and her Centurions are in a different part of the world handling these things."

"They're here too?" Nitori asked.

"Yes." Pit nodded as he spotted an opening after taking out the rest of their forces.

"Let's land!" Isaac said as they quickly went down and took out the Pixlos in the way until they landed on the ground.

 **Dogfight (Transformers Prime)**

"I don't understand, we've sent the Aurum packing after dealing with Pyrrhon years ago." Pit said. "How are they back into play?"

"Most likely those Transformers found them and recruited them." Dark Pit said. "I'm surprised we don't have that stupid fire head with us."

"I think we have a replacement." Flare said, motioning over to Deadpool's Knightmare.

"But I'm not a god!"

 **"But we are immortal."**

 _"Might as well deal with it."_

"Hmph, we'll deal with these Aurum scum." Lelouch said. "I will not let them destroy our world with these Transformers!" He said.

"We also have Transformers as well." Nan said, motioning over to the Predacons and the Dinobots, who were taking out any Aurum that got close to them.

"Right." Dark Pit nodded. "Now, let's do this!" He said as they ran forward and took out any Aurum in their way, destroying the walls as well as they then spotted food on the ground as Pit happily ate them up to keep him energized.

"And I thought Beast Boy and I were garbage guts." Cyborg chuckled.

Pit laughed. "Well, y'know…" He grinned as they kept on going while Tamaki shot up an Aurum enemy before it even had a chance to attack him with a black hole and a laser.

"NOT TODAY, AURUM SCUM!" Tamaki laughed. "This is easy!"

"I would've preferred battling the Aurum in your world and not in Code Geass." Isaac said as they took out the Quoils that actually made Cornelia a little dizzy when it touched her Knightmare.

"How is that even possible?" Cornelia asked, holding her head.

"I dunno." Dark Pit shrugged as they took care of the other forces until they came across a hot spring, as Pit's eyes lit up.

"Score!" He exclaimed as he ran up the stairs and hopped in. "Ah…"

"I think that's something else other than a Hot Spring." Dark Pit said.

"WHAT?!" Pit yelled as he immediately got out. "I was feelin' the healin' until you brought that up!"

"I'm amazed that didn't get to you the first time." Dark Pit sighed as they continued onward until they got to the part with the rails, as the angels got on while the others flew ahead and the others took care of the Tribytes aiming for them from behind.

"That never gets old!" Pit chuckled once they got to the other end and kept going until they got to some certain Aurum. "Out of our way, Aurum freaks!" Suddenly, the Aurum just transformed into more menacing Aurums…like Transformer-like Aurum! "That never happened before!" He exclaimed.

"I think I know why! Look!" Professor Jacob pointed at the Aurum Transformers, or more importantly, their purplish color. "The Aurum have been infected with Dark Energon! That's how they can now transform!" _And most likely how Megatronus is able to control them._

"Dark Energon?"

"I'll explain later, just take them out! And let none of it touch your Knightmares!" Professor Jacob exclaimed , as Dark Pit threw an X-Bomb at them, doing tons of damage, and then the Dinobots and Predacons easily got rid of them.

"There's more coming, we gotta keep going!" Pit told them as they kept going, and then getting surrounded by Insecticons.

"You're kidding me, Transformers made out of bugs?!" Nan exclaimed.

"We're gonna need a bigger flyswatter." Pit sweatdropped as they took them out, but it did take a little while until they were defeated as they kept going, taking out any simple Aurum troops in the way until they got to the last area.

"Okay, time to take out the Aurum Core." Dark Pit said.

"We'd better make it quick. The Aurum Core appears to be infected with Dark Energon as well." Professor Jacob said, pointing out Core's now purplish coloring.

"…Do you hear a helicopter?" Pit asked.

"Maybe the military." Dark Pit said.

"…Does the military have a Decepticon logo?" Deadpool asked.

"Oh great." Dark Pit sighed as the helicopter transformed, changing into a robot.

"Airachnid." Professor Jacob growled.

"I was wondering when you would come. And what do you know, you brought me a meal." Airachnid smirked, looking at the Dinobots and Predacons.

"Are you for real?" Isaac sweatdropped.

"She's also an Energon sucking vampire." Professor Jacob said.

"A robot vampire? Oh that's lovely…not." Nan sighed.

"We'll deal with Airachnid." Lelouch said as he, Kallen and Tamaki stepped forward.

"Then we'll deal with the Aurum Core." Isaac said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Airachnid smirked, as suddenly Terrorcons surrounded them.

"Or…not." Isaac sweatdropped.

"We'll deal with the Aurum Core ourselves." Pit said as he and Dark Pit hopped in before it even got more ugly.

"Deal with the pests; I'll deal with these three." Airachnid ordered as she walked to the trio in front of her.

 **Airachnid's Theme (Transformers Prime)**

Kallen went straight over to Airachnid and shot her, but she nimbly avoided and impaled the Guren with her legs. "Oh yeah? How about THIS?!" She yelled as she fired a laser to knock her away.

"Hmph, impressive…but a simple laser won't do you any good." Airachnid smirked as she avoided being shot at by Lelouch's gun and then she shot him, forcing him to dodge.

"Take this, you overgrown spider!" Tamaki exclaimed, going over to her and shooting her up pretty good.

"Argh! You good for nothing…" Airachnid growled as she tried to attack him, but he quickly jumped back where Kallen flew behind and fired a laser directly at her. "Sneaking up from behind? Why, that's the most cowardly thing to do!"

"There's always an opening…" Kallen muttered as Lelouch fired more bullets at her before trying to sweep kick her to the ground, but Airachnid jumped in the air and shot a spider web to constrain Kallen, but she flew up and over and kicked her to the ground.

Airachnid got up. "Hmph!" She fired more acid-like shots, but Tamaki quickly avoided and shot her up until he got hit by a spider web.

"Agh!" Tamaki exclaimed, as his Knightmare fell to the ground. _Crap, what do I do now?!_ He thought and then thought of something. _Wait…I stole this from Minene at one point._ He smirked, watching Airachnid getting on top of his Knightmare. "Sayonara!" He said, ejecting from his Knightmare and held a button and then pressed it, as his own Knightmare exploded and dealing massive damage to her as Airachnid screamed in agony.

"Well that's one way to deal damage." Lelouch said, and while Airachnid was recovering from the explosion, Kallen went through the smoke and placed her hand on her chest.

"Sayonara, spidey!" She said, doing the signature move and causing even more pain for Airachnid, as she screamed in agony again and then Lelouch flew up and scissor kicked her to the ground, then getting on top of her and shooting her head multiple times while everyone else took care of the Terrorcons.

"U-ugh…" Airachnid groaned once Lelouch got off of her. "You…" She got up.

"No way, she's still kicking after that?!" Kallen asked.

"Next time, I'm getting TWO C-4's from Minene." Tamaki said.

"I THOUGHT I felt a little lighter…" Minene muttered.

Airachnid growled. "This isn't over…" She muttered as she transformed and flew off, and then the two Angels flew up.

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Dark Pit said. "That core is about to blow!" He said as they nodded as Kallen picked up Tamaki and they all flew off, watching Aurum Island blow up behind them.

"Well, now we have to deal with the Aurum Fleet." Pit said, pointing to the distance.

"First, we gotta recharge…and get another Knightmare for that guy." Dark Pit said, pointing to Tamaki as they flew back to the Ikaruga.

"You sure go through those Knightmares quickly." Kallen told Tamaki.

"Yeah, but this time, I came prepared." Tamaki chuckled as they landed on the Ikaruga, and then they all looked at the Aurum Fleet in the distance.

 **If it's one thing, it's another. Megatronus has arrived!**


	26. Starscream and Trypticon

**C.C.'s Theme (Code Geass)**

In one part of the world, Greece, Palutena and her centurions were dealing with the Decepticons and Aurum of that area. During the time the Keyblade Wielders went to destroying the Dark Aurum Core, dubbed by Professor Jacob, some of their allies came to different parts of the world to help. Viridi and her Forces of Nature, including Cragalanche, were occupied in parts of Africa, while Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, and Arlon dealt with forces orbiting Earth. Twinbellows was somewhere at a desert, and Thanatos in his 'Glow Dragon' form, along with some Underworld Minions, dealt with some Aurum in the sky. Lastly, Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra were dealing with the invaders in Australia.

"These Decepticons and Aurumcons sure are a stubborn bunch." Palutena muttered.

 _"Aurumcons?"_ Asked Pit through their telepathic communication.

"It's a combination of Decepticons and Aurum, since the Aurum can now transform. Pretty creative if I do say so myself." She said with pride.

 _"It really is! Anyway, you can always grow giant and crush them. That would make dealing with them more easy."_ Pit said through their telepathic communication.

"Pit, you know that I don't have that power." She said, blasting a Tribyte **.**

 _"What do you mean you don't? I saw you, Viridi, and Medusa grow giant to face Trigon."_

"Those weren't us. They were Pseudo-copies that Lord Dyntos made."

 _"What?! Why would he do that?!"_

"To test to see how powerful they were, which didn't turn out so well. They ended up falling in pieces as soon as they were defeated. Good thing too, that thing was a complete mockery of me!" She replied, with a hint of anger in her voice.

 _"Why's that?"_ Pit asked worriedly.

"Cause I hate the very idea of growing giant! I would never do that, not even if I did have that power!" Palutena exclaimed, blasting a couple more Aurum in rage, and scaring a few Decepticons.

 _"..O-okay..."_ Pit stuttered. It would seem that it would be best to leave Palutena alone for now.

 _Back at the Ikaruga…_

"So how'd it go?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, she sounded a little…mad." Pit replied. "Apparently, Lady Palutena can't grow giant, and the giant versions of her, Viridi, and Medusa that fought Trigon were just copies that Dyntos made."

"That explains why they got beat up so bad." Dark Pit muttered.

"Hey! Don't insult them like that!" Pit shouted. "Okay, it's okay with Medusa, but not with the others! Trigon was strong enough to even beat Hades if he were there!"

"Ah geez, there's Aurum fleets everywhere in the world." Nina said, looking at her monitor. "It's going to be a nightmare to take them out all at once."

"Where's the main Aurum Hive?" Pit asked.

"In America…specifically New York City."

"Why am I not surprised?" Dark Pit asked.

"If we take out the main Aurum Hive, then we'll be one step closer to defeating Megatronus and his Decepticons." Lelouch said.

"We'll go take care of it." Tohdoh said as he, Asahina, Chiba, Senba and Xingke stepped forward. "The Aurum have no place in this world, or Megatronus in that manner."

"We Predacons will go as well." Predaking said.

"Understood." Lelouch nodded.

"Let's go. America needs all the help they can get." Xingke said and they took off.

"I'll keep in tabs with you, and be careful for the Dark Energon they possess." Professor Jacob warned as they nodded. After dealing with the Dark Aurum Core, he explained about the Dark Energon that had taken over the Aurum.

Energon is ubiquitous in Cybertronian culture; in addition to being the Transformers' primary "foodstuff", it also serves as the default power source for their machines and weapons, and is even used as a currency, a catch-all fuel of life, technology, war and commerce on Cybertron and beyond. This widespread use also comes in defiance of its extreme volatility: Energon is prone to detonating explosively if mishandled, and is even used as ammunition in order to exploit this attribute.

True Energon is an emanation of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, and is, in its most rareified state, the basic building block of Transformers' bodies and Sparks, the soul of a Transformer. A highly coveted substance, it is sometimes capable of inducing remarkable transformations in Cybertronians, reshaping and otherwise altering their bodies while imbuing great strength and other powers, either temporary or permanent depending on the duration or strength of exposure. True Energon is, however, extremely rare: in most universal streams, the Transformers' long war has left Cybertron drained of all but the smallest fraction of the substance, and although it _has_ been known to exist on a small sampling of other planets throughout the multiverse (usually Earth), its paucity leaves the Transformers usually subsisting on artificially-generated substitutes created from other local energy sources.

Dark Energon, however, is a powerful, corrupted version of Energon which can be used as a violent weapon and explosive. As Energon is the emanation of Primus, from which all Transformer life and power is formed, Dark Energon is similarly the emanation, or the blood of Unicron, released after his first battle with the Thirteen Primes. Even the smallest particle of Dark Energon can corrupt any amount of regular Energon. Dark Energon can be used for a number of deadly uses such as increasing a Transformer's power, reviving them from the dead, corrupting and even weakening some, even bringing none Cybertronian machines like a Knightmare to life as a monster. And it would seem that it could also affect the Aurum, turning them into Transformers and being controlled by a living one like Megatronus.

"Those who are still in Japan, get ready to take on the Aurum!" Lelouch ordered.

 **Aurum Hive (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

As soon as they were just above the ocean water, they were greeted by several Aurum forces, but they quickly got rid of them and kept on going. "Why would they be attacking America? Sure, they're controlled by Britannia, but that didn't stop them from going on with their lives." Asahina wondered.

"Why else? These alien scum are destroying the lives of everyone." Tohdoh said. "If we don't destroy them now, this world will be destroyed!"

Senba growled. "These Aurum freaks…they'll soon learn not to mess with the Holy Swords."

"And the Chinese Federation." Xingke added as they took out more forces until they were eventually surrounded by several Decepticons and Aurumcons. "Dammit…there's too many of them!"

"Not for long, there isn't." A voice said a god came out of the water.

"What the?!" A Deception exclaimed.

"Huh, you don't see THAT every day." Another said as they were quickly disposed of.

"WHAT the hell is that?" Chiba asked.

"I am Lord Poseidon, I am not from your world, but I came to aid you." Poseidon said, knocking away the Aurum away from them. "Now go! I will take care of them!" He ordered. "Someone needs to put these Decepticons and Aurum in their proper places!" He said and whacked them away with his trident as they went off.

"You know, I wonder if Poseidon came from the same world as those two angels." Xingke said.

"More than likely." Senba replied and then looked on in the distance. "Look over there; California is up ahead."

"Then our journey is halfway finished." Tohdoh said. "Once we enter American soil, we've a long journey to get to New York."

"Which may take even longer if these damn robots slow us down." Chiba said as they soon entered America, and they were completely horrified to see the destruction the invasion has caused. "Oh my god…"

"They're savages, that's what they are." Tohdoh said. "There's nothing we can do, this continent is nearly destroyed already." He said, as they all witnessed some Deceptions blowing up an airplane in front of their eyes.

"Those good for nothing…" Xingke growled as he flew over with Skylynx and immediately destroyed them. "Destroying innocent lives who've done nothing wrong…that's dishonorable."

"Let's keep going." Tohdoh said as they've flown across the country for several hours, looking at the wreckage that happened throughout the area.

"This is just heartbreaking…" Asahina said. "These savages just basically annihilated everything."

"It's about to get a whole lot worse if we don't step it up." Xingke said as they kept going until they've finally saw New York City in the horizon. "There it is, the main Aurum Hive itself."

"Let's go." Senba said, only to get hit by a rocket from behind. "Argh! Who did that?!"

"I can't let you do that, humans!" A voice called out as a dozen jets circled around them and transformed.

"And what do they call you?" Tohdoh asked the leading one.

"Starscream." He replied. "Which is the last name you'll EVER here." He smirked and then saw the Predacons. "The P-Predacons?!"

The three of them growled. They remembered Starscream back when they were still with the Decepticons. They had killed him, but it would appear that he was revived.

"Out of our way, Starscream. We've got to deal with that Aurum Hive!" Tohdoh warned.

"Not unless I kill you, you pathetic humans!" He laughed and then aimed his arm. "So, who shall go first?" He asked.

"I think it'll be you!" A voice called out as he was hit by a fire breath.

"Argh!" He growled as he and his Decepticon troops turned around to see the Hewdraw, Phosphora and Starfire. "Last I checked, humans weren't able to fly."

"Hmph, I'm just a nymph." Pandora said.

"And I'm a Tamaranean." Starfire said.

"Isn't that another word for a monkey?" Starscream chuckled. "Basically, you just called yourself a primate!"

Starfire sighed. "I wish to not be angry over something like this." She said, conjuring up star bolt energy in her hands.

"You guys go ahead." Phosphora said, electricity pouring out of her body. "We'll handle things here."

"Got it." Tohdoh nodded as they quickly took off…though the Predacons seemed to have stayed, looking mighty angry at Starscream.

 **Combination Power (Transformers: Cybertron)**

Starscream smirked and transformed along with the other Decepticons into their jet form, firing missiles, but they quickly avoided. "I'll take care of this!" The middle head of Hewdraw exclaimed and breathed fire, but Starscream dodged it, which ended up blowing up the jet behind him, and fired at Hewdraw. "Argh!"

"You've hit him the first time; I'm amazed you missed him that time!" The right head exclaimed.

"It's not my fault I can't hit moving objects well!"

"Oh, so THAT'S why we lost to that angel years ago? Because you couldn't aim well?"

"Do we HAVE to start this now?"

"Will you three break it up?!" Phosphora growled and then fired lightning bolts at a jet while Starfire threw Starbolts at another.

"Ha ha! You can't even hit a flying object! Now face the wrath of our missiles!" He exclaimed, firing but Darksteel got in front of it, taking the missile and then headbutting Starscream.

"Agh! Why did you come to THIS world of all places?!" Starscream exclaimed as he quickly try to fly away, but Predaking got in front of him. "Oh no…" He said as he turned around, but Skylynx was in his way. "Was this because I called you all dumb beasts?" He asked as he tried to go up, but Hewdraw got in the way. "I think I'll go down!" He said as he tried to, but Starfire and Phosphora were in the way. "Oh come on!" He exclaimed as he looked around to see that was trapped, and that his allies were taken down. "…Scrap." He said as they all unleashed hell on him as he was screaming in agony until he basically fell to the ground.

"What a joke." Phosphora said.

"He was arrogant." Starfire said as they flew off together to deal with more of the Aurum, however the Predacons decided to finish him off.

Starscream got up and groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "That went well…" He muttered and saw the three of them coming down. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed as he saw a cave and dove right in it. "I should be safe in here." He said, as he heard growling as he turned around and saw a bear. "Out of all my limited options, this was the worst." He said as he quickly scrambled out, but then he was greeted by the Predacons, who had transformed and pounded their fists.

"Any last words?" Predaking asked.

"Uh…eheheh…" Starscream sweatdropped. "I'm scrap metal…" He said.

 _With the others…_

 **Lobby Menu Medley (Transformers: War for Cybertron)**

"Oh my goodness." Chiba said, looking at the wreckage of New York City.

"They just won't stop." Xingke muttered as they quietly went ahead to deal with the Aurum Hive, until they saw a humongous monster in front of them.

"What the heck is that?" Asahina asked.

"My guess, it's one of Megatronus's friends." Tohdoh replied. "And it's a huge one."

"It seems to be interested in something else." Senba said, his Knightmare pointing in the distance. "Like, it's heading right over to that monument over there."

"The Statue of Liberty." Tohdoh growled. "I see, they want to destroy the remaining spirit of what's left of this country by destroying that thing!"

"We'll handle things here." A voice said as they turned to see a giant Medusa walking forward. "You go deal with the Aurum Hive."

"Got it." Tohdoh nodded, as he noticed Blizzard and Armadon running through the streets, Pandora flying next to Medusa and Hikari on top of Medusa's shoulder.

"Let's go." Xingke said as the flew up to the main Aurum Hive itself while Medusa fired a dark laser from her staff to get its attention.

"Hmm?" The big brute turned around to look at them.

"Who might you be?" Medusa asked.

"I…I am an Aurum Trypticon!" He replied. "And nothing will stand in my way from destroying the last remaining symbol of America!"

"As much as I would love that, I'm afraid I won't allow it." Medusa growled.

 **Assault on Trypticon (Transformers: War for Cybertron)**

"Those who are in my way will be destroyed!" He roared.

"Bring it on, you bucket of bolts!" Pandora challenged.

The Aurum Trypticon fired missiles at them, but they dodged as Blizzard climbed up a building as he jumped down and landed on top of him, punching him while Armadon fired spikes at him. "You amuse me with your attacks, but you will not hurt me." He said, shaking off Blizzard and then opened his mouth to fire a laser of Dark Energon, only for Medusa to fire a dark laser of her own to counter it, as it caused a massive explosion as Pandora flew over and fired shots at the mouth, as they heard him groan.

"The mouth is the weak spot?" Pandora asked.

"Interesting." Hikari said, her hand igniting and throwing fireballs at him.

"You cannot win…for I am invincible!"

"Just because you are invincible doesn't mean you have a weak spot to uncover!" Medusa said, running straight for the Aurum Trypticon and punched him right in the jaw, only for the brute to retaliate with a punch of his own, knocking Medusa several feet and causing Hikari to nearly lose her balance, but she caught herself. "Hmph, I've received worse." She said.

Blizzard used an ice breath at him and Armadon fired spikes at the mouth, and then they dodged the missiles and the dark laser, but it did cause several buildings to collapse. "Hmph!" Pandora set up a few Pandora boxes on some destroyed roofs as she opened them and fired at the Trypticon.

"I will tear this place to the ground, and you will not stop me!" He declared and fired a lot of missiles, which Medusa stopped them with her staff and fired lasers, causing the Aurum Trypticon to step back and received another punch from Medusa, only to be on the receiving end of a more powerful punch, and this time causing Hikari to fall off of Medusa's shoulder, but Pandora caught her and placed her on the roof.

"Thanks." She said and threw fireballs. "I need a clear shot of his mouth." She said, charging it up.

"We'll cover you!" Pandora said, watching Medusa getting up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Medusa asked as she fired another dark laser as Blizzard and Armadon both fired their attacks at them while also doing combo attacks.

"You will be destroyed!" He said, not even fazed when hit with Medusa's staff and Pandora's homing hearts. "This world will be destroyed!"

"Oh can it, you bucket of bolts!" Pandora told him as Medusa punched him again, but this time, he blocked it and then fired a laser at her from point blank, causing her to yell in pain and then it used an uppercut to send her flying in the air and then she landed on several buildings. "Mistress Medusa!"

"Wh-what are you waiting for…an invitation?! Fire already!" Medusa ordered as the Trypticon raised his arm up.

"Burn!" Hikari exclaimed, firing a stream of fire at the Trypticon, and unfortunately, the mouth was open as it roared in agony as Medusa got up.

"One more should do it!" Medusa exclaimed as she fired one last dark laser and then punched it hard enough to knock it straight to the ground, crushing the bottom part of a skyscraper, as it then slowly came down on top of him, burying the Trypticon.

"Did that do it?" Pandora asked.

"I…I…I have failed…" The Trypticon said, and then exploding, destroying more buildings in the process.

"Yep, that did it." Medusa nodded, though she couldn't help but feel a bit sick after being hit by that Dark Energon laser.

 _In the Aurum Hive…_

 **In the Aurum Hive (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"What in the heck happened here?" Xingke asked, looking at the destruction in front of them while they were going for the main area of the Aurum Hive.

"I dunno…" Tohdoh said.

"It's like something broke free and destroyed everything in sight." Asahina said, looking at a groaning destroyed Aurumcon as it tried to get up, but then Xingke put it out of its misery by impaling it as they then kept going.

They then came across a humongous Aurum tank…or what was left of it as they crawled over it and kept going. "Man, not even this thing survived." Senba said.

"Is this monster on our side?" Asahina asked.

"There are two possibilities: One, it's a very powerful ally…or two: An experiment gone wrong and it's killing everything in sight." Chiba said.

"Let's hope it's the former." Xingke said as they kept going until they heard an explosion. "Get ready, we don't know if it's a friend or foe." He warned as they slowly had their weapons ready as they heard screaming and shooting…and then more explosions.

"WHERE IS IT?! TELL ME!" They heard a voice as they looked to see a very familiar vampire on top of a Decepticon…and she looked like she snapped a long time ago.

"Where WHAT is?!" The Decepticon asked.

"The Aurum Hive! Where is it located in here?! I'll kill you like I did with the rest of your pathetic friends!"

"I'll never tell you! I'd rather be silenced than betray our lord Megatronus!"

"So be it." She growled as she aimed her hand at him and clenched it, as he exploded right underneath her. "Hmph. Another useless one." She said and got off, then noticing the others. "…How long were you standing there?"

"The whole time." Xingke said. "Who are you?"

"Flandre Scarlet." She said and walked away. "Just try to keep up, these Aurum things keep pissing me off." She said, activating her Lavatein sword.

"Friend or foe?" Asahina asked the others.

"I'm going to assume friend." Tohdoh said as they soon caught up with her as she then decided to ride the rails as they attempted to fire at the Decepticons, only for Flandre to wipe them out.

"Yeesh, this woman means business." Xingke sweatdropped.

"This little girl is unstoppable…she could wipe out a whole army if she could!" Asahina said.

"COULD? How about WOULD?" Chiba corrected.

"I'm not some little girl and I'm not young either. I'm 495 years old." She told them.

"Say what?!" Asahina exclaimed.

Tohdoh blinked. "I see…" He said as they followed until they got to the end, where there were met by a huge Deception as it laughed at them.

"Out of my way." She said, aiming her hand and clenching it, immediately destroying the humongous thing as they all jawdropped, even Tohdoh was shocked.

"She didn't even touch it…" Tohdoh said. "What kind of a monster is she?!"

"A mentally insane vampire." Flandre replied as she walked into the room.

"I thought vampires were myths." Chiba said.

"If there's such a thing as Ninja Turtles and angels, then anything's possible." Xingke said as they saw the main dark generator itself, guarded by Deceptions and Aurumcons.

"I'll take care of the main generator; you guys take care of the freaks." Flandre said and then launched herself straight for the generator.

"Uh…yes ma'am…" Asahina blinked.

"Do I look like a ma'am to you?!" Flandre growled.

"Uh, no!" Asahina sweatdropped.

"I just can't get a read on this girl." Xingke said as they went forward to deal with them, only for Flandre to take care of them. "Hey! You said that we should take care of this."

"You were too slow!" She growled at him and then slashed the generator several times while Tohdoh had enough and contacted Lelouch.

"You've defeated the Aurum Hive?" Lelouch asked.

"…Well, not exactly." He replied. "You see, there's this vampire girl who destroyed everything in this hive and is attacking the main generator itself. She goes by the name of Flandre."

"Ah, Flandre Scarlet. I've met her at Worldwalker's Mansion." Lelouch explained. "She's mentally unstable."

"Yeah, she told us that."

"Don't worry, she won't attack you as long as you don't get on her bad side. She may seem all tough, but she's really a big softie."

"Her? SOFTIE?! Have you MET her at this state?!" Asahina asked.

"Thankfully, no, but her older sister told me about her capabilities when the heroes were at a different world." Lelouch explained. "There's nothing to worry about unless you piss her off herself. She means well."

"…I see." Senba said, sweatdropping at the poor Decepticons who are having no chance with Flandre.

"Just let her do her thing. I'm amazed that she got through their defenses…but I guess one should never underestimate a girl from Gensokyo."

"What's Gensokyo?" Xingke asked.

"I'll tell you later." Lelouch said and then Flandre slashed through it one more time, and then causing the whole place to rumble as Flandre looked at them.

"What are you standing there for?! We have to get out of here!" Flandre exclaimed, firing powerful danmaku at the wall to destroy it as they flew out and then the whole thing blew up in front of them…and then it rained Aurum Hive all over New York City, causing destruction everywhere…but on the bright side, Lady Liberty remained unharmed.

"The Aurum Hive has been destroyed." Tohdoh said.

"Good, then we are one step closer to defeating Megatronus." Lelouch smirked.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen)**

"What?! Those fools have destroyed the Aurum Hive?!" Megatronus growled.

"Yes, Lord Megatronus." A Deception said.

"I seem to have underestimated those fools…no matter, we still have the Damocles, and it's copies." He said and then the doors opened up, revealing a very pitiful and beaten up Starscream.

"P-Predacons…" He groaned and then fell to the ground.

Megatronus growled. "I may have to do something about that…"

* * *

 **Never cross Flandre...seriously, it's bad for your health.**

 **Edit: I got a bit too excited last night and posted before my good friend started editing it.**


	27. The Saiyans Arrival

**Moon Base 2 - Shuttle Launch (Transformers: The Movie 1986)**

The Aurum Hive has been destroyed, their forces have weakened and several Decepticons were killed. The Ikaruga was flying proudly in the sky with Lelouch having a smirk on his face. If they defeat the Aurum Brain and Megatronus, then this world would be saved, no matter how damaged it may be.

A bright light appeared in front of them and Palutena descended until she landed on the ground as a few Centurions were right behind her. "All taken care of." She said. "Greece had taken a massive blow, though."

"You think that's bad?" A voice asked as Viridi and her Forces of Nature appeared on the ship, including Cragalanche. "Africa was terrible! These Decepticons have no sense of compassion for the earth. It makes me so mad I just want to PUNCH something right now!"

 _"Anger doesn't suit you well."_ Arceus flew by the Ikaruga Palkia, Dialga and Arlon. _"In fact, I've always preferred you as a calm goddess."_

"Do you SEE me calm?! Those stupid Decepticons destroyed the natural habitats of all those precious animals! I was THIS close to actually killing a Deception hadn't Cragalanche stopped me!"

"They're not so precious when they're attacking you…" Pit quietly muttered as he noticed Twinbellows landing on the ship, with the help of Thanatos and the Predacons.

"G'day mates!" A voice called out as they saw the rest of the Teen Titans landing. "Australia was a complete success." Beast Boy gave a thumbs up.

"Sydney received the worst of it." Robin said. "You couldn't even recognize it after we took them out." He sighed. _I was so looking forward to taking Starfire there._

"The heat was also pretty unbearable." Terra said. "Though, Raven said that she thinks that the pit back in that Shin Sekai Yori world was worse than the heat in Australia."

"I don't blame her." Isaac said as they saw the Knightmares and Flandre, who was looking much calmer, landing on the ship.

"Okay, where's Medusa?" Pit wondered as there was another light as they saw Medusa looking really sick as Blizzard was carrying her. "Is she okay, she doesn't look so hot."

"She was fine until after the battle with Trypticon." Armadon said. "After that, she started getting sick for who knows what reason."

"Was she hit by Trypticon's laser?" Professor Jacob walked over to her.

"She was." Pandora nodded.

"That would explain it then. She's been exposed to Dark Energon."

"Dark Energon?" Starfire asked.

"It's a more powerful, corrupted version of Energon." He replied and explained to those about what Energon actually is. "As for Dark Energon, it is so corrupted that it can be used for violent and explosive purposes. Even the tiniest particle of Dark Energon is enough to corrupt regular Energon. If exposed on a human, it would kill them."

"So does that mean Medusa's already dead?!" Pandora exclaimed, fearing the worst.

"No, not yet." Professor Jacob shook his head. "Deities, of course, are stronger than humans, but if exposed to Dark Energon, she'll get sick, but it won't kill her yet. She'll experience what a human normally feels when they're sick, but a whole lot worse." He said. "Luckily, I came prepared." He took out a shot with looked it was mixed with some pure Energon. "This should be enough." He said, stabbing Medusa's neck with the shot until it was completely in her system. "She'll most likely be back to normal in a few minutes."

Pandora sighed with relief. "That's good. I don't know what we'd do without Medusa." Thanatos said as they then saw a heavenly light and then Poseidon gently landed in front of them.

"Those Aurumcons and Decepticons were pushovers, really. If they were to invade the Seafloor Palace, I would've crushed them instantly." He said.

"Good, so we're all here." Lelouch said. "There's just two things left."

"The Aurum Brain and Megatronus himself." Pit said.

"Correct." Lelouch nodded.

"We should be able to stop him with all of us on board." Cyborg said.

"Let's not forget, we have the ticking time bomb herself." Worldwalker said, glancing at Flandre.

"Oh come on, I don't snap all the time." Flandre said.

"Yes, but when you do, you're too scary." Isaac said. "…Speaking of that, we also have to rescue the UFN and my sisters."

"Indeed." Lelouch said. "Let us go forward and defeat Megatronus once and for all." He said as the Ikaruga took off.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen)**

"The fools are coming?" Megatronus asked.

"Yes, they've regrouped as one and they are headed over to us." A Decepticon said.

"Hmph, let them come. We will use any means necessary to win this war." Megatronus said as he got up. "Lelouch vi Brittania…declaring war on me was a fatal mistake."

 _Back with the others…_

Nina suddenly gasped. "What is it?" Nan asked.

"Th-they've duplicated the Damocles…" She said.

"What?!" Schniezel exclaimed.

"They duplicated it?!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"This is bad…" Suzaku muttered.

"The Damocles duplicates are all over the world…and big surprise; they're being controlled by the Aurum." Nina said.

"We'll go take care of them." Samus said as the Bounty Hunters got in their Knightmares and took off.

"Where's the main one?" Isaac asked.

"Near Megatronus." Nina replied.

"Got it." Lelouch nodded. "Let's go, we've a battle to win." He said, as they all took off.

As soon as they got to the main one, they heard Megatronus laughing. "So, you fools have come. It seems you want this war to end quickly."

"We'll take care of you!" Lelouch growled when suddenly, Lockdown landed in front of them.

"It's the Transformer from before!" Kallen exclaimed.

"I'll take care of this one." Flandre said, taking out a spell card.

"No." Lelouch said. "Leave this one to me."

"You'd rather fight me alone?" Lockdown asked. "What a foolish move."

"Lelouch, I think he may have a point." Minene said.

"I don't care…he's the one responsible for kidnapping Nunnally." He growled. "I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THAT!"

"He's also responsible for the capture of my sisters and the UFN. Are you sure you can handle it on your own?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, now GO." Lelouch said as Yukari made a gap.

"Let's go, I'm sure Lelouch will handle it on his own." Yukari said.

"I feel like I need to help him, though…but I guess one shouldn't argue with the emperor of Japan." Nan said as they all went into the gap, but Suzaku and Kallen hesitated.

"I'll be fine, you two." Lelouch told them. "I swear it, I'll destroy Lockdown and I will get Nunnally back."

"Be careful." Suzaku said as they went into the gap where it closed.

"You seem to have a death wish, human." Lockdown told him.

Lelouch clenched his fists. "For as long as I breathe, I will kill you and I will get Nunnally back!"

"We'll see about that." Lockdown smirked.

 **Lockdown (Transformers: Age of Extinction)**

Lockdown went over and punched Lelouch, but he dodged it as he shot him up and then he punched him, but Lockdown blocked it with his fist and used an uppercut on the Knightmare to do some serious damage to it. "Hmph…" Lockdown smirked.

"I'm not done…" Lelouch said, taking out a sword as he slashed him several times, but Lockdown simply chuckled and punched him away.

"You've dug your own grave by challenging me to a one on one fight." Lockdown said. "You amuse me."

"Shut up…you overgrown bag of bolts!" Lelouch growled and then shot him up, but Lockdown simply blocked it until a missile hit him from behind. "Agh!" He exclaimed, seeing his ship coming down. "Using your ship from behind to take me out…that's a coward's way of fighting!"

"Say all you want, but you will not be taking me down!" He said as he punched Lelouch to the ground. "Autobots, Decepticons, like little children. Always fighting, making a mess out of this universe. Your so called Gods are responsible for this as well…and then _I've_ got to clean it up." He said, kicking Lelouch's Knightmare away. "Your pathetic attempts to do me harm have ended in failure, and I will make sure to clean up your mess after we are done. You humans have no right to call yourselves perfect after what we've witnessed."

"It's true…" Lelouch said. "Humanity does have their faults…but we learn from our mistakes. That's what makes us human, and even I've made mistakes along the way." He said, reminiscing of the times of when he first became Zero. "I'll be willing to give my life to protect everyone, I don't care if they're Japanese, Britannian, Chinese, American, or whatever their nationality is… I'll be there…TO PROTECT THEM!"

Lockdown folded his arms and chuckled. "Interesting last words before I kill you." He smirked. "Now…farewell!" His ship was aimed at him.

"LONG LIVE ZERO!" A voice yelled as they looked to see a lone Japanese glaring at the Decepticons. "DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" He yelled.

"What the…?" Lelouch wondered as he felt something in his heart. "Is this…strength?"

"Uh, apparently your little speech was broadcasted throughout the entire world for some reason." Cecile told Lelouch. "So, everyone is cheering you on."

"LELOUCH!" They both heard a voice. It was Nunnally's voice.

 _Nunnally!_

"Lelouch! You can do this!" Nunnally said, and then suddenly…she opened her eyes.

Rose's eyes widened. _Her eyes…did they just?!_ She thought, looking at Maria Jr who was also in shock.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch's eyes widened.

"I have faith in you, Lelouch! You just have to believe in yourself!"

Lelouch got up. "Thank you…everyone…" He said.

 **The Touch**

"Getting up for more?" Lockdown asked.

"There's something you don't understand, Lockdown." Lelouch said. "For you see…there's a greater power than you realize…and that is love! My love for my friends and family…no…my love for the world! I will do ANYTHING to protect them and I will NOT GIVE UP!"

"Those are just meaningless words." Lockdown said. "And you will fall!" He said and punched him, but Lelouch blocked the attack. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Give me your strength!" Lelouch exclaimed, as he sweep kicked Lockdown to the ground as he flew up and fired at him, but then he also fired a missile as it hit Lockdown.

"Argh! You good for nothing…" Lockdown growled as he got up as he flew up and punched him, but Lelouch dodged and kicked Lockdown away, as Lockdown ordered his ship to fire missiles, but then Lelouch fired his own missiles to counter them, causing a huge explosion and then he went right through the smoke and punched him right in the face to send him back a few feet.

"Take this!" Lelouch exclaimed, firing his gun at his body including his head.

"You may be getting strength, but you will not beat me!" Lockdown growled, ordering his ship to fire more missiles, but Lelouch dodged them and fired missiles at the engines as the engines exploded when they were hit, causing Lockdown's eyes to widen as his ship went crashing into the ground and exploded, killing any Decepticon that was coming to aid Lockdown.

"Lockdown! Get out of there!" Megatronus ordered.

"No, I will not!" Lockdown growled as he punched Lelouch as he punched Lockdown too, both of their fists colliding into each other and they backed up, but Lelouch sweep kicked him to the ground as he then fired missiles at him.

"Your cleaning days are over!" Lelouch growled and then fired his gun until his gun ran out of bullets as he then fired tons of missiles.

"A mere human…beating me?!" Lockdown exclaimed as he got up, but then he was impaled by Lelouch's sword.

"You got that right." He said, removing his sword and backing up, as Lockdown groaned and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Lockdown!" Megatronus exclaimed. "Lockdown, can you read me?!" No response, causing Megatronus to growl.

"Hmph, that was for Nunnally." He said and then flew off to the Damocles.

 **The Fallen**

"They've beaten Lockdown…" Starscream said in astonishment. "I'm…actually amazed that one human can pull it off."

"This is unacceptable." Megatronus growled. "Thunderwing, you know what to do."

"Understood." Thunderwing nodded.

 _With the others…_

"So…this is the main Aurum Brain, huh?" Kallen asked.

"Yep." Pit nodded. "Let's take it out." He said, when suddenly the Aurum Brain shook a little. "Uh, did it just shake?"

"I don't like the looks of this." Dark Pit said, and then…the Aurum Brain turned into a Transformer itself, as it had arm cannons.

"SINCE WHEN COULD IT DO THAT?!" Pit yelled.

"Dark Energon." Jacob growled.

"Doesn't scare us." Isaac said. "It's just another fun challenge." He smirked.

"Don't get too excited." C.C. warned.

"Now, let's have some fun!" Isaac exclaimed.

 **Instruments of Destruction (Transformers – The Movie 1986)**

The Aurum Brain shot missiles at them, but they quickly avoided as Suzaku flew over and did his spin kick on him as it then fired something at them from its chest plate. A F.L.E.I.J.A.!

"Is that a F.L.E.I.J.A.?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"Move!" Cornelia ordered as they quickly got out of the blast radius, it wasn't as big as the original fleiya, but it was still dangerous!

"Take this!" Kallen exclaimed, firing lasers from her guren while Isaac used Zantetsuken with Tristina and Nan while the Dinobots headbutted it.

"Auto Reticle!" Palutena said, firing shots at the Aurum Brain as Medusa called up a Clubberskull as it went forward and punched the Aurum Brain.

"For once, I'm glad I'm not at the receiving end of one of those." Pit said as Worldwalker and Hikari slashed it away, and then Aurum Brain basically shot them again from the arm cannons, dealing some damage on Tamaki.

"Argh!" Tamaki growled as Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon while Beast Boy turned into a Rhinoceros and impaled the Aurum Brain and then Pit and Dark Pit fired arrows from their bows. "HEY UGLY!" Tamaki yelled and fired directly at Aurum Brain while Minene threw a grenade.

"Taboo: Maze of Love!" Flandre exclaimed.

Viridi summoned a Clobbler that punched the Aurum Brain as they quickly avoided another Fleiya shot as Cragalanche and the Clubberskull unleashed a powerful spin attack to knock the Aurum Brain away.

"KABOOM!" Deadpool yelled, firing a missile at the Aurum Brain, and then it retaliated with shots from the arm cannons, but it was blocked by a shield from Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She exclaimed, while Robin threw batarangs, Starfire threw starbolts and Terra lifted a piece of the earth and threw it at the Aurum Brain, much to Viridi's annoyance.

"Let's end it!" Hina exclaimed, using Ars Arcanum while Kai and Maria used Triple Firaga, Gino kicking Aurum Brain, Suzaku firing missiles, and then Kallen ended it by using the special move on the weakspot as the Aurum Brain groaned and fell to the ground, as it completely shattered once it hit the ground.

"That was actually pretty epic!" Pit grinned.

"Heh, this was better than when Pyrrhon tried to take over." Dark Pit said and then the whole place rumbled.

"We have to get out of here!" Schniezel exclaimed as Yukari made a gap and then they all went out where they met up with Lelouch, and then they all saw the Damocles fall to the ground and exploding. "Man…that's hard to watch." He muttered.

"It had to be done." Lelouch said when suddenly they heard slow clapping as they looked to see Megatronus in front of them.

 **The Fallen**

"I applaud you for destroying everything…but there's one think you're forgetting." He said, side stepping out of the way as they saw Thunderwing with the UFN, and Rose, Maria Jr and Nunnally in front! "I admit, I have underestimated you…but, you leave us with no other choice."

"NO!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Don't you DARE hurt them!" Lelouch exclaimed.

"We can and we will." Megatronus said. "Crush them when you are ready, Thunderwing."

"As you command." Thunderwing nodded as he raised his foot.

"KA! ME!" A voice was suddenly heard throughout the world.

"…Do you guys hear that?" Nan asked.

"HA! ME!"

"Where's that coming from?" Flandre wondered.

Worldwalker smirked and counted. "Three…two…one."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, a laser hit Thunderwing from the side, causing him to yell in pain and holding on to some wreckage for support…and then a lone man appeared in front of them all. It was none other than Goku himself, and he was in Super Saiyan!

 **Main Theme (Dragonball Z: The Legacy of Goku II)**

"Sorry I'm late." He snirked, his arms folded.

"…Whoa." Isaac said.

"You dare to oppose me, you puny human?!" Thunderwing exclaimed as he punched him, but he blocked the punch with just one hand. "What?!"

"Hmph." He said as he punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground. "You shouldn't harm any of these people." He said and then fired a Spirit Bomb to make him yell in pain.

Worldwalker chuckled and then aimed his sword at Megatronus. "We got a Super Saiyan on our team now…what are you gonna do about it?" He asked.

Megatronus growled. "Thunderwing…we need to retreat."

"What?!" Thunderwing got up. "Retreat?!"

"We're hopeless outnumbered, and the Aurum is defeated." He said. "We must leave…for now." He said and glared at Lelouch. "You may have won this time, but we WILL come back and annihilate you all." He said, as a portal opened up and then he, Starscream, Thunderwing and any surviving Decepticon went into the portal.

"Good riddance." Kallen said as Goku smirked and transformed back into his normal self, landing on the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Goku asked.

"We are now!" Rose smiled as she and Maria Jr went over and hugged Isaac while Kaguya pushed Nunnally over to Lelouch.

"I…I never thought you'd be able to see again." Lelouch grinned as he hugged Nunnally as she returned the hug.

 _"Looks like our work here is done."_ Arceus said.

"But wait, what about Ridley and the Spartan?!" Nan exclaimed.

"No need to worry." A voice said as they saw the bounty hunters returning…with someone ELSE with them. "When we got to one of them, we saw Mother Brain." Samus said. "That Spartan and Ridley were guarding her, but they were no match for this guy named Vegeta."

"Huh…so you finally decided to show up." Goku chuckled.

"Hmph, I only came so you wouldn't hog all the glory." Vegeta said.

"Okay, whatever." Goku shrugged as the Ikaruga landed near them and Nina, Lloyd, Cecile, Sayoko and Dietard walked out.

"He destroyed the other Damocles copies and then came to aid us." Rundas explained. "They shouldn't be a problem anymore."

"What about Sheila?" Hina asked.

"...I'm sorry, but... the Spartan got away before we could retrieve her." Samus responded in remorse, knowing how hard it would be for Hina.

"...No..." Hina fell on her knees, beginning to cry. But Tristina placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back."

"Well until then, let's head back to the mansion. Everyone is waiting." Vegeta said, when suddenly he heard his own voice on a not damaged TV screen. "…No…" His eyes widened as he turned to see himself doing the Bingo Dance…and unfortunately, it was broadcasted around the world.

 **Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Goku sweatdropped. "I don't remember anyone recording this." He said as they all heard laughter and then saw Deadpool and Tamaki laughing their heads off.

"See? I told you that you would be laughing!" Deadpool said.

"You…" A fiery aura surrounded Vegeta.

"Uh oh." Goku took a step back…and then Vegeta annihilated poor Deadpool and Tamaki.

"Hmph…" Vegeta growled as Yukari made a gap back to the mansion as Vegeta comically pulled in Deadpool and Tamaki. "I wanted to forget about that moment, you idiots!"

"I want to leave this world…but…someone needs to rule Japan." Lelouch said.

"I'll fill in for you." Schniezel said. "If you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all." Lelouch said, giving his emperor clothes to Schniezel. "Just remember, I'm the 99th emperor of Japan."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Schniezel said. "Now go and save the other worlds." He said as he watched everyone else go into the gap, all except for Dietard and the UFN.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **When Your Middle Name is Danger**

Meta growled under his breath as he held onto a tree for support, looking at the wreckage behind him as it consisted of a dead Mother Brain and Aurum Ridley. At least he still had the Keyblade in his hands, but the loss of the battle still wounded his pride. He thought one last thing before taking out his Grenade Launcher and walking into a portal in front of him.

They were going to pay for this.

 **Code Geass is finished, Goku and Vegeta are here...and Meta still has Sheila. D:**


	28. Summon Gems and Villains

**Scaena Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica )**

"Oh hallelujah! We are back!" Isaac exclaimed once they walked back into the mansion.

"Most of us are…" Hina quietly muttered.

"You could've left Raven in that world." Marisa said.

"Oh, give it a rest, Marisa." Reimu told her.

"Anyway, it's great to see you after so long." Sakuya said. "The Legion of Darkness has been very quiet after Charles's defeat."

"Is Megatronus part of the Legion of Darkness?" Nan asked.

"If I recall correctly, Lockdown said that the Decepticons were something much more threatening." Kallen said.

"Well, nothing to worry about that." Worldwalker said. "Time to kick back and relax!"

"Way ahead of you." Isaac sat down on the couch as he heard sword clashing as he turned his head to see Yuno sparring with Youmu.

"Hmm…" Lord Beerus looked at Flandre with his arms folded.

"What is it?" Whis asked.

"It's Flandre." He said. "I think I can help her control her powers even more."

"Didn't she say she had it under control after she returned to Gensokyo after having a good time at the Smash Mansion?" Whis asked.

"She did, but she keeps her mental instability locked up inside her. Sure, she does have some episodes when she snaps, but she has it under control. I think we need to give it more power."

Hades heard this and smirked. "You're going to take her under your wing and have her be one heck of a strong vampire?"

"Indeed." Lord Beerus nodded. "It's time for her to not have her lock up her true power any longer." He said.

"My chaos senses are tingling." Hades chuckled. "You're going to make her the Goddess of Destruction, aren't you?"

"Goddess of Destruction." Lord Beerus mused. "That actually has a nice ring to it." He said and walked over to Flandre, who was just sitting on the couch and talking with Remilia. "Flandre."

"Hmm?" Flandre turned her head.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you alone." Lord Beerus said as he made a portal.

"Um, okay." Flandre said as they walked into the portal.

"Hmm…" Remilia looked at them walking in. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said as Lord Beerus and Flandre were in an open field.

 **Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"What are we doing here?" Flandre asked.

"Flandre, you are aware of your powers, aren't you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Where are you going with this?"

He turned to her. "Over the years, you've kept your mental instability locked up, but I think it's time to permanently get rid of that lock."

"What?!" Flandre exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?! I don't want to hurt any of my friends!"

"Which is why I'm here to train you to help you become the most powerful vampire in the universe." He explained. "Our friend Hades coined the term called 'Goddess of Destruction'."

"Goddess of Destruction?"

"Yes." He nodded. "It is time for you to unleash your full power, and make it your greatest strength." He explained. "Now, show me what you're capable of." He got in a battle position.

Flandre took out a spell card. "Very well." She said.

 _Back at the mansion…_

Professor Jacob chuckled. "These summon gems are perfect." He said as he turned around and walked to the Keyblade Wielders. "Alright, I've made summon gems for yo-…where'd Hina go?"

"She's in her room, taking a nap." Kai said.

"I feel like I want to do the same." Isaac said.

"Well, you can do that…but first, I've made summon gems for all of you." He said as he gave one to Rose as well.

"Cool!" Rose grinned.

"Try 'em out." He requested.

"Let's see what I got!" Isaac exclaimed as he raised his summon gem and then a man appeared in front of him. He looked like he was wearing Batman's outfit, but also wore a red helmet.

"No way…is that Red Hood?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"It is, indeed." Professor Jacob said.

Red Hood folded his arms. "Just what am I doing here, exactly?"

"Helping Isaac and his friends getting rid of the Legion of Darkness." Professor Jacob said.

"Very well then." He said as Nan tried his out…only to get four penguins.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Nan said in complete disgust. "Penguins…PENGUINS of all things?!"

"Those are not just ANY Penguins; they're the Penguins of Madagascar." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"Huh, I thought they looked familiar." Tristina said.

Skipper looked at Deadpool. "Boys! Bogey at our six!" He exclaimed as they launched and attacked poor Deadpool.

"OW! OW! WHY AM I BEING ATTACKED BY PENGUINS?!" He yelled.

"Let's see what I got." Flare said and activated her, as some sort of blue duck with guns appeared in front of them. "Uh…who's this?"

"Ever watched Ben 10: Omniverse? This is Rad Dudesman." Professor Jacob explained.

"Uh…partly?" She tilted her head, while Rad looked at Tamaki and just shot him up. "

"AGH!" Tamaki fell to the ground. "Shot by a duck…that's embarrassing…" He groaned, hearing Vegeta chuckling a little bit, as if he thought that was payback after humiliating him in Code Geass.

"Alright, let's see what I got." Tristina said and activated hers, as an all familiar raccoon and a walking tree stood in front of them as her eyes widened. "No way."

Tamaki got up and saw the two of them, and then laughed. "A raccoon and a tree?! That's the most dumbest thing I've seen!"

"I'd be careful, this is Rocket Raccoon and Groot that you're mocking." Professor Jacob warned.

"Oh, what's the worst they can do? The raccoon is all cute and fluffy."

"Cute and fluffy?! I DON'T DO CUTE AND FLUFFY!" Rocket yelled as he jumped and started beating up poor Tamaki.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed as he started helping Rocket, while Viridi's eyes lit up.

"Nature that fights back?! Oh, that's awesome!"

"You do realize that Groot's more of an alien creature, right?" Pit asked.

"Oh, let her have her moment." Dark Pit told him and then Kai activated hers, as some sort of Clone Trooper appeared in front of them, while also have blue markings on him, and then Kai screamed.

"Captain Rex from Star Wars: The Clone Wars?! This is amazing!"

"Can I have him over the penguins?" Nan asked. 'I'll trade ya!"

"No way, Rex is all mine!" Kai grinned.

"Huh, I never thought I had a fan." Rex shrugged. "Who knew?" He said and then Maria screamed.

"I have Commander Cody!" She exclaimed.

"Oh come on!" Nan exclaimed.

"So, I got summoned?" Cody looked at Rex, who just shrugged.

"I say we just go with it. Questioning it won't make any sense, I suppose." Rex said.

"Let's see what I have!" Rose grinned as she raised hers, as a Transformer appeared in front of them.

"Oh, cool! It's Prowl from Transformers Animated." Worldwalker said. "…And in samurai armor!"

"I will do anything I can to protect this little one." Prowl said.

Rose smiled. "Wait until you see the others!" She said, summoning Shovel Knight and calling out her Pokemon. "Meet our new friend!"

"I see, a samurai robot." Shovel Knight said. "That's amazing."

"It sure is!" Shaymin nodded.

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and then they heard footsteps as they saw Hina walking up to them, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and having a little bit of bed hair.

"What's with all the screaming?" Hina tiredly asked.

"Summon gems." Nan replied as Jacob gave Hina her summon gem.

"Well, let's see what I got…" Hina yawned and then summoned hers, as an alien with a humongous head and a robot-like creature thing with…a fish head of all things. "Oh…cool…Megamind and Minion…"

"Well, I was expecting more of you being thrilled, but, considering you just woke up, I can understand that."

"So, what have we been summoned for?" Megamind asked.

"I have no idea." Rex replied.

"You're all summons to help defeat the Legion of Darkness." Professor Jacob said. "They're extremely villainous and they want to cover this whole universe in darkness." He said right when Rocket, Groot and the Penguins stopped beating up Deadpool and Tamaki.

"The Legion of Darkness, eh?" Rocket asked and then smirked. "Heh, those fools won't know what hit them!"

"We'll do anything we can to help." Cody said.

"Let's see…I think I may need two guns for this." Megamind said, unaware of where he's pointing his laser gun at and accidentally fired, as it hit Worldwalker.

"Ow!"

"Whoops, sorry." Megamind chuckled.

"We'll take care of these bogies." Skipper smirked. "They'll soon realize that the darkness will not belong to this universe!" He exclaimed as they all waved and disappeared.

"Man, I wanted to give Groot an autograph…" Viridi sighed.

"Seriously?" Pit asked.

"Eh…whatever. I'm going back to bed…" Hina said as she walked back to her room.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to take a nap myself after what we've been through at that world." Isaac said as he walked to his room.

"I think I'm going to join him." Tristina said and walked behind Isaac.

 _Meanwhile…_

 **Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"And here, I thought they would've been eliminated by that Megatronus guy…whoever he was." Rei said.

"Hmph. They seem pretty full of themselves." Shen the Peacock muttered. "It's as if they want to destroy the universe before we do first. What gives them the right to do that?"

"I suppose it's a competition more than anything." Orochimaru said. "To see who can destroy it first."

"We got bigger problems than them." Blackbeard told him. "Goku and Vegeta are with them now."

"I was hoping that they wouldn't arrive…but it seems they always have to be part of the spotlight. They must've sensed that I'm here." Golden Frieza said.

"That, or that Beerus guy told them about us." Vaatu said.

"Who knows?" Golden Frieza shrugged.

"Need I remind you that two of our allies have been eliminated? Trigon and Squealer, not to mention that Squealer lost control of the Predacons and Dinobots." Pain told him.

"We have more allies than that." Zeref told him. "Who should we send?"

"I suggest someone really powerful." Athas said. "Might I suggest some certain strong wizard?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Golden Frieza said as he walked away, walking near Sabrina, Aria and Xarina.

"What did he mean by a strong wizard?" Xarina asked.

"I don't know…but I have a bad feeling about this." Sabrina replied.

"I just hope it's not who I think it is." Aria hoped.

Golden Frieza stopped at some sort of mirror on a wall, but then it changed, revealing none other than Dark Oak in front of him. "Dark Oak."

"Golden Frieza, what's the occasion?"

"I'd like you to help us stop the meddling Keyblade Wielders and their allies."

"Very well." Dark Oak nodded. "We're in the middle of not only collecting Planet Eggs, but the Chaos Emeralds as well."

"I'm aware of that. I'm going to give you some of our beasts to help you."

"What do you have in mind?"

Golden Frieza chuckled. "I was thinking…"

 _Somewhere else in the universe…_

 **Unicron Meledy (Transformers: The Movie 1986)**

"So the Keyblade Wielders have destroyed Lockdown." A voice said as mysterious being appeared. This being looked like some sort of black robed alien with three red eyes.

"They're starting to become a thorn on our side." Another voice replied. This one came from a bald man with blue markings and dark-blue armor.

"At least that wretched Ben Tennyson wasn't with them!" A voice angry replied, coming from what looked like a humanoid alien squid.

"The universe shall shatter, my brethren. The Keyblade Wielders have begun their approach. Again, the light and it forces oppose our will." another voice spoke out. It was a forty million feet tall robot.

"This must be taken into consideration." said a female voice. It looked like a black cloud of space with two glowing white eyes.

"So what do we do great leader?" Spoke another male voice that looked like a demon.

"Let the foolish Keyblade Wielders worry about the pathetic Legion of Darkness, once they are defeated we will make our move and the universe will all fall to the Malevolent Seven." Spoke another voice reveled to be none other than the Chaos Bringer himself, Unicron.

 _Back with Flandre and Lord Beerus…_

 **Petal Meadows**

Lord Beerus dusted himself off after the smoke cleared. "I think my work here is done." He said, looking at the new and improved Flandre. "Now that you don't need your spell cards to activate your spells, let's head back."

"Right." Flandre nodded as he opened up a portal as she walked in.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Whis asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Lord Beerus chuckled as they walked in.

"Does anyone else feel the atmosphere in here changed?" Marisa asked as they looked to see Flandre.

"Hello." Flandre grinned.

"I've trained her." Lord Beerus said. "The lock that she keeps to keep her mental instability is no more. She is now, the goddess of destruction." He said, as everyone just stared in silence, just letting it all sink in.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, excluding Hades, the TMNT and the Super Saiyans yelled.

"Is that a bad thing?" Goku asked.

"Are you out of your mind?! We're all goners!" Pit exclaimed. "Do you hear me? WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"Relax." Lord Beerus ordered. "I may have turned her into a monster, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have that under control. I just wanted to give her a little extra power."

"But if she snaps, we're doomed!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You think I didn't know that? I've warned her to not completely overdo it, otherwise she won't tell whose friend or foe." Lord Beerus said. "She was under my wing the whole time, I know what I was doing."

"Unbelievable." Minene said.

"Now, I wonder if I can do the same to Yuno Gasai." He mused.

"Oh no, you are NOT touching her!" Pit said. "We don't need a psychotic yandere too!"

"Her second world counterpart had godly powers." Lord Beerus pointed out. "This one doesn't. I can change that. If I can manage to unlock Flandre's full potential, then I can do it with Yuno. Maybe have her be the most powerful Yandere out there. The Yandere queen, if you will."

"Hmm…" Yuno rubbed her chin in thought.

"Yuno, don't tell you're going to go through with that!" Minene exclaimed.

"…I'll think about it." Yuno said.

"Good." Lord Beerus said. "Now, all of that training made me hungry." He said as he looked at C.C. chowing down on pizza as he managed to sneak away a box without her noticing as he took a bite. "Huh, I can see why C.C. loves it." He said, when suddenly the alarm went off.

"Uh oh." Nitori said as she went over to her machine to see what was going on, as she was joined by Cyborg, Donnie and Lloyd.

"What do we got now?" Worldwalker asked.

"We got trouble in Sonic's world." Nitori replied.

"Someone by the name of…Dark Oak." Lloyd said. "That sounds ominous."

"I think it's time to wake up the sleepyheads." Worldwalker said.

"Actually, we're wide awake." Isaac walked forward. "The alarm got our attention."

"Okay then." Worldwalker nodded. "Is anyone else going to the world?"

"Maria Jr's going!" Rose smiled as they both high fived each other.

"I'll go." Professor Jacob said.

"It's my turn to shine." Yuno said.

"I think I'll keep an eye on her." Minene said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Jeremiah, I'd like for you to assist them to this world." Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, your Majesty." Jeremiah said, as Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile, Nina and Sayoko said they'll go too.

"I haven't been out much. I'll go as well." Sakuya said.

"What do you say Anya? Shall we go?" Gino asked.

"Eh, alright." Anya nodded.

"I'll go!" Beast Boy raised his hand for no reason.

"Heh, I'll go." Komachi grinned.

"You're not leaving me out of the action!" Deadpool exclaimed as the Predacons and the Dinobots said that they would go as well.

"I suggest taking Flandre there as well." Lord Beerus said, biting into another slice of pizza.

"Alright." Flandre smirked.

"That smirk scares me." Nan sweatdropped.

"Wait, before we go." Worldwalker looked at Samus. "You've fought the Spartan, what does he look like?" He asked.

"Well, he had this white armor and he had this weird looking helmet." Samus said, as Rundas conjured up ice and formed it into said helmet. "He also had a Grenade Launcher and a regular pistol."

"Hmmm…" Worldwalker thought. "That sounds like... the Meta."

"Meta?" Hina asked as Worldwalker explained who he was.

"Oh just a Spartan who can't really be considered human who is super strong and has a load of Armor Abilities that can only work with an A.I. and has survived things that would kill a normal human like getting shot in the throat taking a sniper shot in the chest getting hit by a truck on a highway and much more." Worldwalker took a deep breath. "MAN that was a mouth full!"

"You seem really calm about this." Nan said.

"I'm not. I'm completely terrified." Worldwalker replied calmly.

And after two minutes of silence, he freaked out.

"HOLY SHIT! THE META! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!"

"That's it." Hina growled. "I'm not going to let him hold Sheila any longer."

"Thank you for your help." Worldwalker said after calming down, as Samus nodded while a gap opened up and everyone who said they'll be going walked into the gap.

 _Meanwhile…somewhere in Gensokyo…_

 **Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Eiki walked around when she stopped walking. "Why do I have this feeling my subordinate is slacking off?" She growled as a gap opened up and Yukari walked out.

"You may want to go knock some sense into her." Yukari grinned.

"Oh, believe me…" She walked straight for the gap. "I will." She said and walked in as Yukari closed it.

Yukari chuckled. "Sorry Komachi, but someone has to knock some sense into you." She said as she made another gap and walked back into the mansion, closing it behind her.

 **And now if you'll excuuuuuuuse me, i'll be going to the other story that i've been neglecting for a long time. The Code Geass arc can take a lot out of you.**


	29. Metarex and the Wisps

**Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors)**

The opening begins with Rose and Maria Jr running to something and they are joined by several White Wisps and Yacker himself, as the Wisps shoot out to write something in the sky. Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness.

 _Take off at the speed of sound_

A brief scene where Sayoko and Sakuya are back to back, surrounded by Heartless.

 _Bright lights, colors all around_

A flashback scene of where Sabrina had her light pouring out of her chest.

 _I'm running wild living fast and free_

The next scene shows Sonic and Shadow seeming to be racing, with Anya taking a photo finish to see who won the race, with Chris watching on the sidelines.

 _Got no regrets inside of me_

A scene where Deadpool was flirting with Sakura, only to get punched in the chest as he flew straight to a wall.

 _Not looking back! (Not looking back!)_

A scene where Komachi was sleeping on a rock, with Eiki right behind her and an anime tic mark appeared on her forehead.

 _Not giving up! (Not giving up!)_

A scene where Natsu was getting up, glaring at his mysterious opponent right in front of him.

 _Not letting go! I'll keep on running_

Isaac has the Cyan Wisp near him, absorbs it, transforming into a laser, shooting past through several Egg Robots, and then landing behind them with a smirk and then the Red Wisp, Purple Wisp, Violet Wisp, and and the Black Wisp appeared right behind him.

 _I'm gonna reach for the stars...although they look pretty far..._

A scene of where Link was reaching up in the sky for something, where an image of Zelda appeared in the sky.

 _I'm gonna find my own way...and take a chance on today!_

Tristina absorbed the Yellow Wisp and turned into a drill where an Ivory Wisp followed her.

 _The sky with stars so bright_

Nan had absorbed the Orange Wisp and shot up into the sky.

 _The colors feel so right!_

Nan then absorbed the Blue Wisp and turned into a cube, crushing Heartless beneath him.

 _I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running!_

Ventus's daughter absorbed the Pink Wisp and ran up a wall, crushing any of Eggman's robots in front of her with the Gray Wisp following her.

 _The sky with stars so bright_

Maria having absorbed the Green Wisp is seen hovering gently in the sky.

 _The colors feel so right_

Hina, Kai and Flare were standing next to each other with a smirk along with a Indigo Wisp, a Magenta Wisp and a Crimson Wisp.

 _Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars...tonight!_

A scene with all of them together, along with Sonic and Shadow, as they face against Dark Oak, Red Pine, Black Narcissus, Pale Bayleaf, Yellow Zelkova and the entire Metarex army, our heroes then start unleashing their own attacks on them.

 _Tonight!_

Behind them was Rose, Maria Jr and the White Wisps cheering them on and then the opening ends with the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appearing at the end.

* * *

 **BGM(Background Music): Starlight Carnival – Act 1 (Sonic Colors)**

We start with the Heroes of Light and their allies, with the Code Geass ones in their Knightmares, entering a space station of sorts.

"So…where the heck are we?" Nan asked.

"I don't know, but the design of this…" Isaac muttered. "It feels…familiar."

"Maybe you've had a dream of it once?" Yuno asked.

"No, that's not it…" Isaac said. "It's something, though."

Rose looked out a window. "Big brother! Look at the size of that ship!" She exclaimed as they looked at the ships outside.

"I recognize that Eggman logo anywhere." Worldwalker said.

"…But look at that other ship." Professor Jacob said. "Doesn't that look familiar?"

Kai looked at it. "Hmm…is it one of those Star Wars Battleship Destroyer things?"

"Nah, it doesn't look even close to that." Nan said.

"Well excuse me if I don't remember Star Wars that much!"

"Oh!" Deadpool suddenly piped up as they looked at him. "That ship is called the Blue Typhoon! That could possibly mean we're in the Sonic X world!"

Isaac blinked. "Did you just say…Sonic X?"

"I did." Deadpool nodded as they then saw Isaac grinning. "Hmm?"

"Oh my goodness, WE'RE IN SONIC X!" He exclaimed.

"What the heck?!" Beast Boy exclaimed in shock.

Flandre sweatdropped. "Did Sabrina finally rub off on him? I know she likes to fangirl and all, but…this is ridiculous."

"I've never seen this guy fanboy over anything…well, maybe except getting Scorpion as a summon." Tristina said.

"Well, according to my fanboy/fangirl meter… he's currently in the green zone, but I have a feeling it's about to get more insane the more we're in this world." Deadpool said.

"Fanboy/fangirl meter?" Sakuya asked.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, ever. Of all time." Komachi said as Suzaku, Lloyd, Cecile, Nina and Yuno nodded in agreement.

"If my situation gets worse…someone slap me." Isaac said.

"Oh, I volunteer!" Deadpool said, but Tristina pushed him out of the way.

"No way! We don't need another repeat of that!" She growled. "No one slaps him but me…"

"Yeah! Wait…WHAT?!" Isaac yelled as Tristina slapped him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For giving me a heart attack at the Code Geass World after thinking the Meta killed Rose and Maria Jr! I would've done it earlier but you were too depressed about losing your sisters."

"Couldn't you have done it when I was back to normal, or after we killed Charles, or before Megatronus came into the picture, or at the mansion?" He asked.

"I wanted to but I forgot about it until you brought it up." She said.

"Me and my big mouth…" He sweatdropped while sighing.

"Anyway, we should find out where we are and hopefully not get ourselves killed." Sayoko said.

"I couldn't agree more." Jeremiah nodded.

"Right." Isaac said. "Let's go." He said as they started walking until a certain hedgehog ran by and collided into Isaac. "OOOF!"

 **End BGM**

"Big brother!" Rose exclaimed as they looked to see Isaac and Sonic on the ground, rubbing their heads.

"Funny, that's how my mother first met Sonic." Nan said.

"What, were you hoping you'd get run over by the speed demon?" Flare asked.

"No, I was just pointing something out." He said.

"Watch where you're going…" Sonic muttered as he saw everyone in front of him, including the Transformers and Knightmares.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, taking a battle stance.

"Wait! We're now here to hurt you!" Professor Jacob called as they then noticed Amy and Cosmo running up to them.

"Sonic! Are you alright?!" Amy exclaimed with worry.

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You should've watched where you were going, mister!" Amy scolded Isaac.

"It was MY fault?! I didn't see the hedgehog coming! It's his entire fault!"

"Let's not fight." Cosmo told them. "We're just here for the Chaos Emeralds." She said and then looked at them. "Who might you be?"

 _One long introduction later…_

"I see." Cosmo nodded. "Judging by these robotic creatures…" She looked at the Transformers and Knightmares. "I take it you're not from Sonic's world."

"I guess you're from Chris's world." Sonic said.

"Station Square? Uh…not exactly." Isaac replied. "It's kind of a long story and we'll explain everything later."

"Mind if we come help you get these Chaos Emeralds?" Nan asked.

"Sure." Sonic nodded as he took off.

"Sometimes I wish he'd run a little slower." Amy said as they ran after him and eventually caught up with the blue hedgehog.

 **End BGM**

"Aha! The Chaos Emeralds!" Cosmo exclaimed as she walked forward.

"This seems…a bit too easy." Isaac said as he summoned his Keyblade. "I don't like it."

Yuno unsheathed her katana. "Minene."

"Yeah, I know." Minene cocked her gun as they got ready, and then they were surrounded by the Metarex.

"What are these things?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Metarex…get ready, things are about to get interesting." Professor Jacob said and then suddenly they heard evil laughter as they turned to see Dark Oak approaching them.

 **BGM: Metarex Theme (Sonic X)**

"Ah, so the meddling Keyblade Wielders and their friends have come." Dark Oak said. "No matter, you will be destroyed."

"How many times have we heard THAT before?" Isaac asked.

"One time too many." Nan replied.

"You'll pay for this!" Sonic exclaimed as he spin dashed into Dark Oak, but he simply disappeared after that, followed by his laughter.

"Foolish hedgehog! You've only attacked a mere hologram of mine!"

"So where's the REAL one?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably sitting cozily in his seat." Isaac muttered when suddenly they heard an explosion. "Whoa!"

"Attention pests! You will be soon eliminated!" A voice called out.

"Red Pine…" Professor Jacob said. "Right on schedule…"

"Huh? You've watched the Sonic X anime too?" Maria asked.

"Well, of course. Had to watch something on TV, right?" Professor Jacob chuckled. "We'll go take on Red Pine."

"Got it." Sonic nodded.

"Wait, how are we going to get past all of that?" Nan asked, pointing to the other ships and space itself. "We can't breathe out in space, and if we hold our breaths by holding on the Transformers, I doubt we'd make it."

"Leave it to me." Worldwalker said as he pulled out his phone. "Yukari, we need you to gap us to Red Pine's ship." He said as a gap opened up. "Thanks." He said and hung up.

"Cell service in space?" Gino asked as they all walked into the gap and into Red Pine's ship.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Starlight Carnival – Act 1**

"Now this is a nice ship." Worldwalker said. "For a Metarex general, that is." He chuckled.

"Well, let's just find Red Pine and kick his butt." Isaac cracked his knuckles.

"He won't know what hit him!" Nan chuckled.

"Can we do a little montage of sneaking around undetected?" Deadpool asked. "Metal Gear Solid style?"

"Oh no, I'm not getting in a cardboard box." Tristina said. "I don't think I can fit in one."

"Well, I do have one box that I picked up from Snake from the other universe." Worldwalker pulled it out. "Though, I only took one."

"Sweet! Then let's do it!" Deadpool exclaimed as they then heard yells of pain as they then saw Sakuya appeared and Sayoko landing near her.

"No need for sneaking around. We took them out easily." Sayoko said.

"Aww, no fair…" Deadpool pouted.

"Don't worry, Deadpool. I'm pretty sure we'll do a Metal Gear Solid montage some other time." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"…What's a Metal Gear?" Suzaku blinked.

"Is it a fancy term for a robot like these guys?" Nina pointed to the Transformers.

"…Well, kinda." Worldwalker said as he explained it to them while they were walking around.

"Fascinating…" Lloyd mused. "Could you imagine if we piloted one of those bad boys?"

"I'll stick with the Lancelot." Suzaku said as they passed a jail cell.

"Hmm?" Professor Jacob looked in the cell and his eyes widened. "Guys, come over here!" He said as they returned to him. "Look who's in that cell." He pointed as they looked to see Yacker, White Wisps, Cyan Wisps and Red Wisps.

"Are those wisps?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Something tells me that they destroyed Planet Wisp." Professor Jacob growled. "Those good for nothing Metarex…"

"Those poor things!" Rose said. "They shouldn't be locked up like that!"

"Leave it to me." Beast Boy said, as he transformed into a gorilla and used his strength to bend the bars as the Wisps looked at them as he then transformed back to himself. "There we are, several aliens saved!"

The Wisps circled around them in happiness, though Yacker and the White Wisps seemed especially interested in Rose and Maria Jr. "Alright, let's go destroy Red Pine." Worldwalker said as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Sir! The Wisps have escaped!" A Metarex told Red Pine.

"What?!" Red Pine exclaimed.

"And we got more bad news…all of our Metarex soldiers have been mysteriously wiped out!"

"How could this be? That meddling hedgehog isn't even IN this ship!" Red Pine said. "…Unless, we have a mole…"

"Nah, just some people from other worlds." A voice said as they turned to see the group in front of them.

Red Pine growled. "The meddling Keyblade Wielders and their meddling friends as well!" He said.

"It's over, Red Pine." Worldwalker said. "We're taking you down."

"So you might think, but can you face me with these two robots?" He asked, as they were greeted by two familiar robots.

"Rotatatron!" Isaac exclaimed.

"And…uh…earth?" Nan tilted his head.

"Globotron." Professor Jacob corrected. "Have you not played Sonic Colors on the DS?"

"Dude, who plays Sonic Colors on a handheld?" Hina asked. "The Wii Version is WAY more fun!"

"Never mind." Professor Jacob muttered.

"Attack!" Red Pine ordered.

 **BGM: Planet Wisp Boss (Sonic Colors)**

Rotatatron slammed down its hands on them, but they quickly dodged. "Spirit Sign: Abundant Wandering Spirits!" Komachi called out.

Globotron slashed down on Sakuya and Sayoko, but they jumped back as they both threw their knives at Globotron while Isaac and Tristina used Triple Firaga on Red Pine. "Hmph, it'll take more than fire to take me down."

"THEN HOW ABOUT THIS?!" Suzaku yelled from Lancelot as he used his spinning kick attack on him, knocking him away.

"You fool!" Red Pine growled as he retaliated by punching Lancelot, but he backflipped while Rose took out a Pokeball.

"SHAYMIN!" She yelled, throwing it as Shaymin came out and transformed into Sky Forme. "Energy Ball!"

"Here it comes!" Shaymin exclaimed and launched an Energy Ball at Red Pine, as it hit him but it looked like it didn't do much damage.

"Ha! It'll take more than a simple ball of energy to take me down." Red Pine said.

Rotataron slammed its hands down again, but once again, they dodged as Nan aimed his Keyblade at the center. "Thunder!" He exclaimed, using Thundaga on it where Flandre used Maze of Love to deal major damage to it.

Globatron slashed down, but Hina jumped back while Globatron was shot at by Captain Rex and Cody. "I'll be honest; I never thought I'd actually be shooting a robotic version of a globe." Cody said.

"Neither did I." Rex said while Kai and Maria used Blizzaga Pursuit on the beast.

Red Pine kicked Isaac down, and then dodged Flare's Strike Raid as he then jumped up to avoid a charging green Rhino, and then landed right on top of Beast Boy to knock him to the ground. "You fools are predictable."

"Oh yeah?" Gino asked as he kicked Red Pine with the help of Suzaku. "At least we got style!"

"Hmph." Red Pine simply punched Isaac who was going to hit him with Aerial Slam, knocking him right onto the Red Wisp, absorbing him in the process, but he didn't even know it, but Yacker did notice it, giving him an idea as he whispered something to the Cyan Wisp.

"You rotten little…" Isaac growled as he ran straight to Red Pine.

"BURST!" A random voice called out, making everyone stop and look around.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Deadpool asked as they noticed Isaac doing amazing somersaults while striking Red Pine in the process.

"Gah!" Red Pine exclaimed, and when the Red Wisp came out of Isaac a few seconds later, the Cyan Wisp went into him, but Isaac was still unaware of what was going on as he looked at Red Pine.

"LASER!" The same random voice yelled as Isaac went through Red Pine, but he wasn't finished yet, he shot straight through Rotatatron and Globotron, then back to Red Pine as the two robots exploded while Red Pine fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"…Did I just do that?" Isaac blinked as he looked to see everyone in shock with their mouths wide open.

"I thought only Sonic could do that." Worldwalker said in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" Tristina asked.

"I…have no idea." Isaac blinked.

"Allow me to explain." Professor Jacob said.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk**

"You see, Wisps have incredible power, the red Wisp is called a Red Burst, and it turns the user into a fireball while also performing acrobatic skills. The Red Wisps are lively, but they're a bit scatterbrained." He explained. "The Cyan Wisps are called Cyan Lasers, and its self explanatory, it turns the user into a laser. They're a special breed and they never like to hold still…but like the Red Wisps, they're scatterbrained as well."

"What about the white wisps?" Flandre asked.

"White Boost, it gives the user a boost of adrenaline and makes you run a lot faster for a short time. They're also very sociable and friendly."

"And this cutie?" Rose asked, pointing to Yacker.

"That, my dear Rose, is Yacker, the ambassador of the Wisps. He's like the other Wisps, and he's a happy-go-lucky kind of Wisp. He also enjoys playing around and talking." He said as Yacker was happily spinning around Rose. "It seems he's taken a liking to you."

Shaymin chuckled. "I can tell. Who couldn't love a little cutie like her?"

 **End BGM**

"Those guys aren't done, yet." Isaac pointed to Red Pine who was struggling to get up.

"U-ugh…I won't…let you…get away that easily…" Red Pine groaned when suddenly a bright light shined brightly as they saw the planet in front of them tearing itself apart and turning into a wormhole.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Oh geez!" Tristina exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Nan exclaimed.

"Yukari, we need your help again!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Gap us to the Blue Typhoon!" He requested as the gap appeared. "Quick! In there!" He said as they quickly ran in.

* * *

 _In the Blue Typhoon_

"Tails! Is Sonic in here?!" Amy asked.

"No! He's still out there!" Tails exclaimed as they saw the Crimson Egg in front of them teleporting thanks to the help of Shadow.

Sonic was holding on to debris as he noticed the Blue Typhoon flying to him. "Well, it's about time you got here!" He said as he flew up and held on to the Blue Typhoon.

"Oh great Master Emerald, I beg you, help us get out of this wormhole!" Knuckles chanted. "Give us more power!" He exclaimed as the Blue Typhoon picked up speed and soon got out of the gravitational pull of the wormhole.

"You may have won this time, Sonic and Keyblade Wielders." Dark Oak said in his ship. "But you will not stop the Metarex from achieving our goal!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **And now...for something completely different...**

 **A different style of music!**


	30. Team Chaotix and Dinosaurs

**BGM: Metarex Theme (Sonic X)**

"What?! What do you mean Red Pine has been defeated?!" A voice called out.

"That's what we gathered, Yellow Zelkova. Red Pine has been defeated by the Keyblade Wielders and what's worse; they've freed some of the Wisps that we've captured."

"Bah, we don't need ALL of the Wisps, Pale Bayleaf. We can do without a few." Yellow Zelkova said.

"Dark Oak needs the Wisps in order to help the Legion of Darkness destroy this pathetic universe, you know this." Another one said. "Sure, a few may have been spared, but that doesn't change the fact that if we lose any more, it'll mess everything up."

"Do you THINK I do not know that, Black Narcissus?" Yellow Zelkova growled. "All I'm saying is that those Keyblade Wielders will soon regret facing the Metarex."

"Mind if I cut in?" A voice called out as Golden Frieza's head appeared on a monitor.

"What do you want?" Pale Bayleaf asked.

"Lending a hand by sending you some of our…pets to help you." He smirked.

"What kind of pets?" Yellow Zelkova asked as they were shown three monsters. "…Fascinating."

"That seems to be good enough." Black Narcissus said. "Send them to the fools."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Blue Typhoon_

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"So let me get this straight…all of you guys are from different worlds and you've come to our world to stop Dark Oak from messing up our universe?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Isaac said.

"Okay, I believe you."

"You believe them?" Amy asked.

"Sure, I mean, considering what we've been through just to stop the Metarex, anything's possible." Sonic said.

"Well, alright then." Tails grinned. "Nice to meet you!"

"Tails!" Cream got their attention. "Something is approaching us!"

"What is it?" Tails asked, pressing a button in the front window as they saw a ship just in the middle of nowhere. "That's Team Chaotix's ship!"

 _A few minutes later…_

"What the heck were you doing out there in the middle of space anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you see…after we gave the care packages to Chris, we decided to head back home." Vector explained.

"Uh…but that was weeks ago." Chris pointed out.

"Truth be told, we ran out of gas." Espio said. "And the fact that our warp juice is completely dry…and we don't have jumper cables anywhere."

"So uh, mind if we stay awhile while you repair our ship?" Vector asked.

"Sure, just try not to screw things up, alright?" Tails asked.

"Sure thing." Vector nodded as they all walked away.

"Hey uh…mind if I help you?" Nina asked Tails.

"Sure." Tails nodded as they went right to work on Team Chaotix's ship, with Cecile and Lloyd jumping in as well.

"Oh! Can I help too?" Cosmos asked.

"Yeah!" Tails nodded.

Outside of the room, Team Chaotix just so happened to look at them. "Oh ho ho…" Vector grinned.

"Uh oh, he's getting an idea." Charmy said.

"I think Tails actually likes that green girl." Vector smirked. "I say, we make Tails and that green girl a couple!" He grinned. "Here's what we're going to do!"

"You're going to make complete fools of yourselves." Isaac said as he was near them, making them nearly jump. "I have a better suggestion."

"You think they like each other too?" Charmy asked.

"Of course, I ship those two like Sonic and Amy!" Isaac grinned. "Now, here's what I suggest we do…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In another part of the Blue Typhoon…_

"Let's see…" Komachi walked by herself as she walked by the cafeteria of the ship and then looked inside it, as her stomach rumbled. "Oh, what the heck?" She shrugged as she walked in, completely unaware of who was behind her. "Let's see..." She looked around and spotted an apple. "Nice!" She said as she picked it up. "Oh, you look so juicy!"

"Planning on having a snack, are we?" A voice asked.

"Hey, I'm starving…give me a break here." Komachi said.

"Don't talk to me that way!" The voice scolded, causing Komachi's eyes to widen.

 _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!_ She thought as she turned around to see Eiki folding her arms, and looking a little mad.

 **BGM: Fate of Sixty Years (Touhou: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"What do you have to say for yourself?" She growled.

"Look, Eiki…I'm not slacking off this time around." Komachi said. "For your information, I was helping the Keyblade Wielders deal with something rather important."

"And what might THAT be? Video games?" Eiki asked. "I just so happen to know that you were slacking off! I don't even care what you did! You're busy slacking off!"

"Do I LOOK like I'm slacking off?! I just came to grab myself an apple because I was hungry!"

"Don't give me that!" Eiki growled. "I know you…and I CAN TELL YOU WERE SLACKING OFF!" She yelled.

"Do you even know what's at stake here, Eiki? The entire universe!"

"Don't be so absurd, Xehanort has been wiped from existence and you know it!"

"This is WORSE than Xehanort! They call themselves the Legion of Darkness!"

"Now you're just making stuff up from saving yourself from being lectured…again!"

"I'm not making stuff up, Eiki!" Komachi growled. "Look at me, do I look like I'm slacking off?"

"You're still holding that apple."

"NEVER MIND THE APPLE!" Komachi yelled. "You always assume I'm always slacking off, but you know what? I'm not this time around!"

"Why should I believe you? You were lounging around on Sabrina's roof for thirteen years, why should I just assume that you weren't lounging this time around?"

"That's because I'm NOT! Do you think I'm some sort of lazy Shinigami that's busy saving the universe?"

"Yes." Eiki nodded. "You're in a ship, looking for food. I have the evidence right in front of my eyes."

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, EIKI!" She yelled. "YOU DO NOT SEE THE POINT HERE!" She yelled and then Sakuya walked in.

"What's going on here?" Sakuya asked.

"Ah, Sakuya." Eiki smirked. "Please tell me that Komachi was just goofing off like usual!"

"Sakuya, please tell Eiki THAT I WASN'T GOOFING OFF!"

"You were too!"

"NO I WASN'T!"

Sakuya sweatdropped. "Oh boy…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the foursome…_

"So ix-nay on knocking out Knuckles?" Charmy asked.

"Right. We gotta do something else." Isaac said.

"Like what?" Espio asked.

"Instead of something completely asinine, I was thinking…" He smirked.

 _A few minutes later…_

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"This isn't going to work." Vector said.

"It's going to work." Isaac grinned.

"Let me get this straight. You knocked out Cosmo when no one was looking and we had to leave Tails a note to go to this spot?" Charmy asked.

"Pretty much." Isaac nodded.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Espio said as they kept quiet.

"What the, Cosmo?!" The voice sounded…female.

"Please tell me Tails is going through a phase…" Isaac sweatdropped.

"I don't think he can throw his voice that far…" Vector said as they then saw Amy running up to Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Are you alright?!" Amy asked, oblivious to Team Chaotix and Isaac anime falling near them.

"Ugh…" Cosmo groaned as she got up. "Amy?"

"What happened?"

"I don't know…I think I blacked out or something."

"You probably were working too hard."

"…Maybe." Cosmo shrugged it off. "See you later, Amy."

"See ya!" Amy waved and walked away.

 **End BGM**

"Wrong…species and gender…" Isaac sighed.

"That's it, I'm knocking out Knuckles." Charmy said. "And no one's stopping me!"

"What for?" A voice asked as they turned to see Tristina walking up to them.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Uh…no reason…just trying to get Tails and Cosmo together." Isaac said.

Tristina raised an eyebrow. "By trying to knock out Knuckles?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Isaac said.

 _One explanation later…_

Tristina snickered and then laughed. "Guys, you got it all wrong! Knocking out Cosmo OR Knuckles won't work, besides, it'll just leave to comedic results." She giggled, wiping a tear from her eye. "I admire your determination to get those two together, though."

"Alright, do you have an idea?" Isaac asked.

Tristina chuckled. "As a matter of fact…"

 **End BGM**

"What are we doing here?" Isaac asked.

"Take a look inside." Tristina opened the door to see Tails and Cosmo working together. "See, Cosmo's making a party for everyone as a thank you for being a friend. Tails accidentally walked in on her, but they're so busy, they're oblivious to see we're spying on them.

"Ooo! Are we spying on someone?" A voice asked as they saw Deadpool near them.

"More like trying to make love happen." Isaac said.

"Let me see." Deadpool peeked in. "I see…" He said. "I know JUST the thing!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a radio.

"Uh…" Charmy blinked. "Where did-"

"Oh! That's perfect!" Tristina exclaimed as she dug in her pocket, taking out an MP3 Player.

"You brought that with you?" Isaac asked.

"I never leave home without my MP3 player." Tristina grinned as she was going through her songs. "Let's see, Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online… aha! Disney!"

"I thought the Disney worlds were all destroyed thanks to Xehanort…minus Disney Castle."

"They are, but that doesn't mean the movies and music aren't." She grinned. "Let's see…oh, this one is perfect!" She said as Deadpool put the radio on the stage and Tristina put her MP3 player in the radio, pressing the play button.

 **BGM: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

"You gotta be kidding me." Isaac said as Tristina and Deadpool walked back out. "Elton John?!"

"Yep!" Tristina grinned as she high fived Deadpool. "Now, we just wait for the magic to happen!"

Cosmo and Tails were still working, but when the lyrics kicked in, they looked at the radio and then looked at each other, causing them to blush. "Tails…is this song for us?"

"I-I don't even remember putting a radio there."

"I had a feeling this won't work." Espio said.

"Wait for it." Tristina said as Professor Jacob walked by and heard the song.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked.

"Yep!" Tristina asked as he peeked in and saw the two looking at each other.

"Ooooh." Professor Jacob slyly grinned. "Nice choice."

Tristina giggled. "They liiiiike each other!" She said, causing Isaac to look at her. "What? Happy's not here, so SOMEONE had to say it!"

"Riiiight." Isaac blinked.

"Guys, look!" Deadpool pointed out as they saw Tails and Cosmo walking to each other.

"Here it comes!" Isaac grinned.

"Someone get the camera!" Charmy exclaimed as Deadpool gave a camera to him. "I'm not even going to ask." He said, aiming the camera at them, who were leaning in while holding each other in their arms.

"Atta boy…easy does it." Vector whispered, watching them lean closer…

"I can hardly contain my excitement!" Isaac said.

"This is going to be quite something." Professor Jacob chuckled, but just when Tails and Cosmo were about to kiss, there was a sudden explosion and the whole Blue Typhoon shook, knocking Tails and Cosmo away from each other.

 **End BGM**

"OH COME ON!" They all yelled, as they then heard roaring.

"What the heck?" Espio asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Professor Jacob said.

"Come on, let's go see what it is." Deadpool said as they took off.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Tails asked as they got to the cockpit.

"Well…" Sonic blinked. "I think we're being visited by dinosaurs." He said.

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" Tails asked.

"Then why don't you ask them?" He pointed as they all looked to see the beasts approaching.

"Huh, more Primal Rage characters." Professor Jacob said. "Sauron and Talon."

 **BGM: Indominus Wreaks (Jurassic World)**

"Heh, I'm pretty sure we can handle this." Knuckles smirked, but then they heard another roar as they turned to see some kind of other dinosaur, and then Worldwalker's, Professor Jacob's and Nan's eyes widened in shock.

"THE INDOMINUS REX?!" They yelled.

"Uh…judging by your screams…I take it he's a whole lot worse." Isaac said.

"Technically…the Indominus Rex is a girl." Professor Jacob said.

"That thing is a girl?!" Beast Boy asked.

"Funny, doesn't look like a girl." Knuckles said.

"Besides Worldwalker and Nan, have any of you seen Jurassic World?" Professor Jacob asked, but none raised their hands. "…Oh boy. I need to do some explaining…but right now, we got three dinosaurs looking like they want to eat us."

"Sonic, take Rose and Maria Jr to safety! We'll take these bad boys on!" Nan summoned his Keyblade as Sonic nodded as he picked up Rose while Tails picked up Maria Jr and flew off after Sonic.

Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and roared at the Indominus Rex, as Beast Boy was joined by Flandre and Komachi.

Flandre looked at Komachi. "Something wrong? You look…uh…annoyed."

"…Eiki." Komachi growled. "I need to blow off some steam."

"Oh."

"Never mind, let's take this beast down." Komachi said, taking out her scythe.

 **BGM: Chasing the Dragons (Jurassic World)**

Sauron roared as he shot an energy breath at them, but they dodged as Sonic came back and charged up a Spin Dash and slammed into Sauron, followed by a punch from Knuckles and Amy hammering down Sauron as he roared in agony.

"Yeah, that seems to hurt." Nan said as he and Flare both ran to Talon and slashed him, but he jumped back and slashed them with his claws and then he got hit with a few shuriken from Espio and then Vector body slammed him with the help of Charmy and Tails.

Beast Boy slammed into the Indominus Rex as she retaliated by whacking him with her tail as Flandre aimed her hand at her, forming the Lavatein sword and then slashing her and then flew up to avoid being bitten by the Indominus Rex. "Taboo: Kagome, Kagome!"

 _Since when can she use her spell attacks WITHOUT the spell cards?!_ Komachi thought before slashing the Indominus Rex before flying to avoid being headbutted by it. "Soul Sign: Game of the Soul!"

The Indominus Rex growled as she tried to bite down on Komachi, but she dodged as Flandre rammed into the Indominus Rex to knock her to the ground. Beast Boy gave Flandre a nod before dog piling on the I-Rex, with Komachi slashing her.

Sauron attempted to kick Isaac, but he dodged and then used Thundaga on him while Flare used Strike Raid, then Sauron tried to stomp on them, only to receive a Blizzaga from Hina, knocking him down to the ground. Talon tried to slash at Knuckles, but he kept dodging. Talon growled, but then Knuckles and Vector dive bombed him and punched him to the ground.

The Indominus Rex got up after being hit by Beast Boy and Komachi as she ran over and rammed Beast Boy to the ground as she attempted to go straight for Beast Boy's neck, but Flandre slashed her down to the ground as Beast Boy got up and kicked her.

Knuckles brought out the Shovel Claw and slashed Talon away where he was then hit by a couple of kunai knives by Sayoko.

"Hmm?" Professor Jacob noticed something flying up to them, it was a Wisp! "Huh, must've heard the commotion going on in the ship."

"Is that a Black Wisp?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yes. Black Bomb." Professor Jacob said as it went inside Isaac.

"Alright, let's take these two out!" Isaac exclaimed, feeling the power of the Wisp inside him. "LET'S GO, LASER!" He yelled.

"BOMB!" The same random voice called out, as Isaac turned into a bomb and rolled over to the Sauron and Talon, and when he touched Talon's leg, he exploded, knocking the two dinosaurs down to the ground.

Tristina screamed. "ISAAC!"

"Did he just…?!" Kai exclaimed, but then the smoke cleared, revealing a very confused Isaac.

"…Lasers don't explode, right?" Isaac asked as the Bomb Wisp came out of him and looked at him.

"Oh thank god." Tristina sighed with relief as they saw the two dinosaurs down for the count, and then they turned to see the Indominus Rex also knocked out, thanks to Beast Boy, Flandre and Komachi.

 **End BGM**

"Heh. That was rather something." Worldwalker said as they then saw a light coming down and then Dyntos and Nitori landed near them. "Nitori? You hitched a ride with him?"

"Hey, I wanted to come with him. I figured it'd be cool if I went in the Heavenly Light." She said as Dyntos walked over to the Indominus Rex.

"The poor thing had a rough life." He said. "Such a shame."

"Uh, have you NOT seen Jurassic World?! THAT THING IS A KILLING MACHINE!" Nan yelled.

"I'm highly aware of it…but in case you don't know…" He put his hand on her, and then a dark aura shot out and landed next to the downed dinosaur, transforming into the Indominus Rex…but it was darker and sinister, complete with a Heartless emblem on the chest. "This dinosaur wouldn't have been such a monster if it was given better treatment. They even mention it in the movie."

"What's with that emblem?" Sonic asked.

"Heartless." Isaac replied.

"What's a Heartless?" He asked.

Isaac looked at Sonic in surprise. "Uh, didn't you encounter Heartless before? I believe that you were with my mother, Sabrina." He said.

"Who's Sabrina?"

"Uh…what's going on here? Is this some kind of sick joke or…?"

"I may have the answer to that." Professor Jacob said. "You see, your mother went to Mobius and met Sonic, yes, but that was the video game version of that world, this is the Sonic X world, I'm pretty sure that this version of Sonic wouldn't have any memory of Sabrina, Keyblades, or any other."

Sonic blinked. "I don't follow…"

"Never mind…you wouldn't understand it." He muttered.

Unfortunately, it would seem that the the Heartless version of the Indominus Rex wasn't contained as it was about to attack, only for Sauron to launched himself and tackled the Heartless and started chowing down on it…right when Rose and Maria Jr walked to them.

"Did you beat the-" Rose saw the Heartless Dinosaur being devoured. "Oh…my..." She gagged at this, causing Maria Jr to cover her eyes…though it seemed that Maria Jr was into it, judging by that grin on her face, but Rose covered her eyes too, causing her to pout a little.

 **BGM: All the Rage Himalaya (Primal Rage)**

"While he's devouring, let me explain who these two are." Professor Jacob said. "The one who's devouring the Heartless is Sauron, the God of Hunger. He's immortal, but he can only keep it when he eats flesh. He has a very insatiable appetite. Technically, he's not evil, but more of what we call…an anti-hero."

"Interesting…" Isaac said. "And what about that guy?" He pointed at Talon who was getting up.

"That's Talon, the god of Survival. He may not look much, but he's seriously protective of his family, he's basically the patriarch."

Sauron was finished with his meal, then glanced at the heroes.

"Sorry, but I'm NOT on the menu!" Isaac exclaimed.

Nitori chuckled. "Leave this to me." She said as she quickly made a machine and then placed it on Sauron's back.

"What did you just put on my back?"

"I call it a never ending meat machine, or N.E.M.M. for short. Horrible name, I know, but it gives you meat…and it's unlimited."

"And how am I going to get the meat if I can't reach behind my back?!" He roared as an arm extended out of the machine and gave him meat, which he devoured.

 **END BGM**

"Problem solved!" Nitori said while placing another N.E.M.M. on Indominus Rex's back as well.

"Why on that thing?" Nan asked.

"I feel she needs a good home and not that wretched place they call 'Jurassic World'." Dyntos said and glanced at Isaac, Rose and Maria Jr. "Would you watch and take care of her?" He asked as they nodded. "Thanks." He said. "Well, I'm off!" He said and went back to the mansion.

"I'll stick around." Nitori said.

"Well, mom said that she really wanted a dog..." Isaac said as the Indominus Rex got up and curiously looked at them. "We got a dinosaur instead."

"It can act like a guard dog, though." Worldwalker said. "Instead, it's a guard dinosaur." He chuckled as Rose lightly petted her head.

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island**

"Well, I'm going for a run around the ship." Sonic said and took off.

Cosmo sighed. "I feel like the party was ruined because of those three."

"Don't worry, it can still happen! The music that just played just gave me an idea to install a dance floor!" Tails grinned.

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Cosmo grinned as they took off.

"This went out WAY better in my head." Tristina sighed. "Oh well…"

"We can still try again!" Vector exclaimed. "TO THE DANCE FLOOR!" He yelled as they took off and ran past Suzaku.

"Just what are they up to?" Suzaku wondered.

 **END BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: When Your Middle Name is Danger**

There was an all familiar growl in a ship. In that ship was the Meta, who still had the Spartan Soul Keyblade. Suddenly, he received a message in the visor of his helmet as a certain metallic hedgehog entered.

 **These Metarex are fools if they think they can just defeat the Keyblade Wielders like that. But they will soon realize there's someone else far more powerful than the Metarex.**

"They don't even realize that we have an ace up our sleeve." A voice said. "And what do you suppose we do in the time being, Metal Sonic?"

Metal Sonic replied with a text.

 **Simple…we wait until the Metarex have been destroyed…then we strike.**

* * *

 **Heh...I can see it now...Sabrina's going to be like "OH HELL NO!" when she learns about the Indominous Rex as a pet.**


	31. Buru and the Family of Air

**BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"Hey Kai!" Sonic's voice called out to her as she turned around, but Sonic wasn't there. "Right behind you."

"Oh…" Kai turned back. "Did you have to do that?"

"Sorry." Sonic chuckled. "Have you seen Isaac and Nan? I haven't seen them for a while."

"Oh, they're getting ready for a Pokémon Battle."

"Pokewhat?"

"It's a long story, but to give you the full sped up version, Nan wanted to see whose Pokémon is the strongest. Blaziken or Charizard." Kai said.

"I never thought of Nan as being cocky."

Kai chuckled. "You should see him when he's playing a competitive game with his mother." She said. "But, I don't know where they're at, so…good luck." She then walked away.

"Sure thing." Sonic said. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Issac and Nan..._

"Alright, you ready?" Nan asked.

"I was born ready." Isaac smirked.

"Then let's do this." Nan smirked, taking out his Pokeball. "LET'S GO, CHARIZARD!" He yelled as he threw it.

 **BGM: Battle! Trainer (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

Charizard and Blaziken were sent out of their Pokeballs as they looked at each other. "FLAMETHROWER!" Nan yelled.

"Dodge it and use Aerial Ace!" Isaac ordered, and then Blaziken did just that, slamming into Charizard in the process.

"Alright, you asked for it. Fire Blast!" Nan ordered as Charizard used Fire Blast.

"Go under it and use Blaze Kick!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken slid under the Fire Blast and went to use Blaze Kick.

"Grab his leg and throw him into the air!" Nan ordered as Charizard grabbed the leg and threw him up in the air. "Now use Wing Attack!"

"Retaliate with Thunder Punch!" Isaac ordered as Charizard used Wing Attack, but then Blaziken's fist burst into electricity and Thunder Punched Charizard away. "Now use Fire Pledge!"

"Fire WHAT?" Nan asked as Blaziken used Fire Pledge, and then Charizard roared in pain. _You gotta be kidding me…_ He thought.

"Let's wrap this up! Thunder Punch!" Isaac smirked.

 _Crap! This isn't good…_ Nan thought and then something hit him. _Oh!_ He smirked. "Wait for him to get close to you!" He ordered as Charizard stood his ground, and when Blaziken was about to use Thunder Punch… "DUCK AND USE SEISMIC TOSS!"

Isaac's eyes widened. _That clever guy!_ He thought, watching Charizard throw Blaziken to the ground.

"Now let's spice things up." Nan smirked as he hit his Mega Ring, and then Charizard Mega Evolved.

"Two can play that game!" Isaac said as he Mega Evolved Blaziken as well as both of the Keyblade Wielders smirked. "Blaze Kick!"

"Flamethrower!"

Both the Pokemon unleashed their attacks, but Blaziken jumped up and kicked Charizard in the face, knocking him away, but then Charizard recovered. "Fire Pledge!"

"Fly up!" Nan ordered as Charizard flew up to avoid the Fire Pledge.

"Not so fast!" Isaac smirked. "Aerial Ace!"

 _Nice try, dude…but Charizard's Seismic Toss is replaced with another move when he Mega Evolves._ Nan smirked. "FLARE BLITZ!"

"What the?!" Isaac exclaimed as both of the Pokemon collided into each other and created a huge explosion. "How in the heck…?" He wondered as Blaziken landed on the ground, falling on one knee, but Charizard wasn't looking so hot either.

"This should finish it." Nan said. "Wrap it up with Fire Blast!"

"Go under it again and use a Thunder Punch…but turn it into an uppercut while you're at it!" Isaac thought as Blaziken went under the Fire Blast again and got close to Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" He ordered as Charizard used Flamethrower at point blank range, knocking Blaziken away. "Alright, Flare Blitz!"

"I don't think so… Aerial Ace!" Isaac ordered as they both did the same attack and slammed into each other again, creating another explosion and when the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were standing and looking at each other, and then Blaziken fell on one knee. "Oh no…"

"Game set and match." Nan smirked. "Use Fire Blast!" He ordered, but suddenly, Charizard fell to the ground, knocked out. "HUH?!"

Isaac sighed with relief. "Did you forget that Flare Blitz damages the user as well?"

"Yes, I realize that, but I thought Charizard had some fight left in him." Nan sighed.

 **End BGM**

"Well, besides that, it was a good match." Isaac said as Blaziken went back to normal, and so did Charizard as they were both back in their Pokeballs, and then they heard clapping as they saw Sonic who watched the whole thing.

"Uh, how long were you standing there?" Nan asked.

"I followed the sound of yelling and explosions." Sonic chuckled. "I was coming to look for you guys."

"What for?" Isaac asked.

"Well, you see…" Suddenly, the whole place looked distorted as the trio looked on in shock and confusion, and then the whole place lit up.

When the light disappeared, the three were on the ground. "What just happened?" Nan asked.

"…Well, that's what I was coming to tell you." Sonic said. "Come on." He said as he ran off with the others following.

"I never imagined the inside of a black hole would look like this." Minene said.

"No kidding." Yuno said as they saw the others coming up.

"So, who won?" Kai asked.

"Isaac." Nan replied. "I got a little too careless at the end." He chuckled.

"It happens." Isaac said as they looked out the window.

"Where are we?" Nan asked.

"Inside the wormhole." Tails said.

Isaac's eyes widened. "So let me get this straight…we went INTO the black hole…and LIVED?!" He exclaimed as he then smirked. "Heheh, eat your heart out, Mario." He said.

"Ouch." Worldwalker said.

"What does that even mean?" Rose asked.

"You'll find out when you're older." Knuckles said.

"Aww…" Rose pouted.

 **BGM: Electronic Soul of Language (Transformers Cybertron)**

"Anyone else a bit creeped out by this?" Hina asked.

"I am." Nitori raised her hand. "The whole thing is just unsettling to me."

"Get in line." Amy said as the Blue Typhoon slowly made its way through the wormhole. "Sonic, do you think we'll be okay?"

"Well, of course." Sonic grinned. "Nothing can stop us!"

"Then how about those things?" Isaac asked, pointing to some rising pillars in front of them, forcing Tails to stop the ship. "That might stop us."

Knuckles growled in irritation. "You just HAD to jinx it, didn't you?!" He asked.

"How was I supposed to know that was supposed to happen?" Sonic shrugged.

"Let's try not to fight…" Worldwalker said.

"How are we going to get passed this?" Chris asked.

"Simple." Knuckles put on his Shovel Claws "We shovel claw our way through!"

"…Or just let them take care of it." Lloyd pointed as they saw the Dinobots, Predacons, and Suzaku, Gino and Anya in their Knightmares trying to destroy the pillars.

"OH COME ON!" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"These are not your average pillars…" Gino said as he tried to kick one down, but that just dented the Knightmare's legs. "You think maybe Kallen could break these down?"

"There's no way to know since she's not here." Suzaku replied.

"These are quite stubborn though." Anya boredly said. "Do you think we'll get through?"

"One way to find out." Gino said as the Predacons and Dinobots attempted to knock the pillars down. It was a slow process, but they managed to knock down a few.

 **End BGM**

"What, can't knock down a few pillars?" A voice asked, and it definitely sounded sinister.

"I'm picking up on a ship heading straight for us!" Tails exclaimed.

"I figured as much." Isaac said as a ship was coming for them and then parked near them, as they saw Yellow Zelkova on the ship.

 **BGM: Metarex Theme (Sonic X)**

"This is as far as you go!" He said, but everyone took one look at the ship and started laughing at it, except for the Dinobots and Predacons. "What? What's so funny?"

"Your ship…it's so…not threatening! Who decorates a ship full of candy?!" Sonic asked.

An anime tic mark appeared on Yellow Zelkova's head. "We'll see who has the last laugh, you good for nothing hedgehog!" He said as a captain jumped up near Yellow Zelkova.

"Captain Jelly?" Worldwalker raised an eyebrow. "Ha! Still not threatening!"

"Hey Knuckles, know what I'm thinking?" Sonic asked.

"Destroying that candy pirate?"

"Bingo."

Yellow Zelkova chuckled. "You think you can just easily beat us? I have an ace up my sleeve." He said as he snapped his fingers, and then suddenly three golems landed in front of them.

"Oh great, he possessed the Regi trio!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"And that's not all!" Yellow Zelkova said as Regigigas landed in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Have fun with that!" Yellow Zelkova said as he then noticed Sonic and Knuckles standing right there on the ship. "Don't just stand there, attack them!" He ordered Captain Jelly while the others got ready for battle against the Regi trio.

 **BGM: Battle! Regi Trio (Pokemon Alpha Sapphire/Omega Ruby)**

Regirock began the battle with Ancient Power, but they dodged as Kai called out Venusaur. "Vine Whip!" She ordered as Venusaur used Vine Whip to attack Regirock, and then Regice aimed at Venusaur and used Ice Beam, but a Flamethrower got in the way and then Blaziken Blaze Kicked Regice away.

"Registeel!" Registeel cried out and then used Flash Cannon, but both of them dodged while Nan called out a refreshed Charizard and used Flamethrower on it where Regigigas had a Sceptile, Swampert, and a Blastoise in front of it, plus a mega evolved Diancie and a Hoopa.

"We'll take care of the big guy!" Maria said. "Mud Slap!" She ordered Swampert.

"Leaf Blade!" Tristina ordered.

Regirock growled and then used Rock Throw, but Venusaur dodged and used Frenzy Plant to deal major damage to the Pokemon. _Crap…now I gotta wait for that stupid recharge crap._ Kai thought.

"Regice!" Regice called out and then Icy Wind, but Blaziken moved to the side and used Blaze Kick to kick Regice away.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" Isaac ordered.

"Flamethrower!" Nan ordered as Registeel was hit by the Flamethrower, but then retaliated with Iron Head, sending Charizard flying away. "That guy's a hard hitter…" He said. "Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump!" Hina and Maria ordered, as Blastoise and Swampert both used Hydro Pump on the Regigigas.

"Hoopa, Hyperspace Hole!" Flare ordered.

"One Hyperspace Hole coming RIGHT up!" Hoopa exclaimed and used Hyperspace Hole on Regigigas, as Rose ordered Diancie to use Diamond Storm, as she used just that…and then suddenly a Water Shuriken and an Ice Beam hit Regigigas as they looked to see Minene with Kyurem and Greninja out.

"Don't just stand there, just keep fighting that brute!" Minene said.

Regirock used Stone Edge on Venusaur, who was still recharging. "Hey! Are you okay?" Kai asked as Venusaur shook it off and nodded at her. "Alright, let's wrap this up, Solarbeam!" She ordered as Venusaur started charging it up as Regirock started charging up Zap Cannon…and when they were both fully charged, they fired it and both of them hit each other, but it seems the Solarbeam was stronger as it went straight for Regirock as it roared in pain. "Alright…" She pulled out an Ultra Ball. "LET'S SEE IF YOU'RE WEAK ENOUGH!" She yelled and threw it, capturing Regirock in it. Three shakes later, it clicked. "Gotcha!"

Regice charged up a Hyper Beam and launched it at Blaziken, but he quickly dodged and then used Blaze Kick to knock Regice to the ground. _I already have Zekrom…_ Isaac thought. _And I'm not a huge fan of ice, so…._ "Hey, does anyone want a Regice?"

"I'll take it!" Hina said and pulled out an Ultra Ball and threw it at Regice, as it clicked after three shakes. "Got it!"

Registeel used Lock On at Charizard and then Flash Cannon, as Charizard tried to dodge but then got hit by the Flash Cannon. _I HATE Lock On…_ Nan growled. "Flare Blitz!" He ordered as Charizard unleashed Flare Blitz on Registeel, knocking him to the ground, however since Registeel was made of steel…that had to hurt Charizard's head, evidenced by Charizard rubbing his head, grunting in pain. "Oh…sorry buddy." He sweatdropped.

"I got this one!" Flare said as she threw her Ultra Ball at Registeel, and three shakes later, it clicked. "Got it!" She exclaimed and high fived Hoopa.

Regigigas fell on one knee, but then it got up and used Giga Impact on Swampert, but Maria ordered him to dodge it as he jumped up and used Hydro Pump with Greninja and Blastoise, and then Mega Diancie used "You taking this one?" Hina asked Maria.

"Of course!" Maria grinned and then threw an Ultra Ball at it, and like all the other Regis, it clicked after three shakes. "Woo!" She smiled.

"I wonder…" Flare said as the girls called out their Pokémon, and they looked like they snapped out of it. "Ha! I knew it!"

"BLAST IT!" Yellow Zelkova yelled as he then noticed Captain Jelly being destroyed after Knuckles punched through the captain while Sonic came running out with some Wisps behind him. "Uh oh."

 **End BGM**

"You mind telling me why you locked up some Wisps?" Sonic folded his arms as the Wisps were Yellow, Ivory, Orange, and Gray.

"That's classified information." Zelkova said. "But no matter, there's still me you have to worry about!"

Sonic and Knuckles got ready. "Come on, big guy! We can handle you no sweat!" Knuckles challenged.

"We will see about that!" Yellow Zelkova exclaimed as he ran up to punch them, but then suddenly a Keyblade impaled the ground between them, forcing Zelkova to stop. "Hmm?"

"Guys, we can handle him you know!" Knuckles called to them.

"That wasn't us!" Isaac called out to him.

"Then who did?"

"Snow Sign: Diamond Blizzard!" A voice yelled, but it didn't sound exactly like Cirno.

"Agh! What the heck is with this snow?" Zelkova wondered as he then heard beeping right behind him as he turned around to look at a robot ready to detonate.

"WHAT'S A SENTRY BUSTER DOING HERE?!" Worldwalker yelled as it exploded, knocking Zelkova to the staff of the ship.

"Hope we're not too late." A voice said as three Keyblade Wielders landed in front of Sonic and Knuckles, one of them was Ventus.

 **BGM: Magnus's Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

 _Dad?_ Hina thought.

The woman on Ven's right looked around her mid-thirties but looked a year younger than Ven. She was a brunette with long hair up to her shoulders, she was wearing a dark red shirt with a Podoboo in the middle and her shorts were ice blue with an Ice Flower, she was also wearing sandals.

Her Keyblade had a little mini Cirno for the Keychain, danmaku orbs for the handle, spell cards hooked together to form a blade and two icicles for her teeth.

The girl on Ven's left looked around 16 years old, she had long blonde hair turned into a braid, her shirt had the Team Fortress 2 logo on it and was wearing short jeans. Her Keyblade has the tank from Team Fortress 2, the robot Engineer's head for the handle, the bomb for the blade and two Sentry Buster heads for the teeth.

"And who might you be?" Yellow Zelkova asked.

"Friends." The girl replied. "And the other three should be arriving at any moment." She said.

"THREE more?" Yellow Zelkova asked, and then he got hit with two Dragon Breaths and an icy laser that looked like a frozen Master Spark. "Gah!"

"Heh, you're quite the chubby big guy, aren't you?" A female voice asked as everyone looked to see Latias, Latios and another girl. She had blonde hair with green streaks that went down to her waist, she was wearing a blue hoodie with the symbol of the Underworld Army on it, and wearing black pants with blue sneakers, she also has black leather fingerless gloves and a certain hat.

"You think you can defeat me?! I am Yellow Zelkova, a general of the Metarex and I will not-"

"BLIZZARD SPARK!" The girl yelled, and since it was at point blank range, it caused him to go flying into the pillars and knocked them all down, and he slammed straight into a rock wall.

 **End BGM**

"Don't think I'm through yet." Yellow Zelkova snarled, only to see the group going back on the Blue Typhoon as it went passed him. And he was having difficulty trying to get out of the wall.

"W-wait! Don't leave me behind!" Zelkova exclaimed, but they were long gone. "…Great…" He muttered.

* * *

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island**

"Hi!" The girl waved at them. "My name's Buru!" She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Worldwalker greeted as Hina walked over to Ventus who was chatting it up with his wife and daughter.

"Um…excuse me." Hina said as Ven turned around.

"Hmm?"

"Um…I just have to ask you something." She said. "Why are you with those two? Do you have an affair that my mother and I don't know about?"

"Huh?" Ven tilted his head.

"Your wife's name is Namine, dad! Don't you remember?"

"I'm not Roxas, I'm Ventus." He said. "We do look the same though."

"C-come again?!" Hina exclaimed.

"You heard me." He said as the woman stepped forward.

"I don't this woman named Namine, but my name's Sarah…and is this is our daughter, Julia."

"Hi!" Julia greeted.

Hina jawdropped before clenching her fists and walking away. "I am going to have a SERIOUS talk with my dad. He never told ME about having a twin brother!" She growled.

Ven sweatdropped. "Okay?"

"It's been a long time since we've seen you." Isaac walked over to Latias who was bending over and smiling at Rose.

"Hmm?" Latias turned her head. "It sure has."

"So, let me guess, you've caught wind of our parents being captured?"

"Well, Buru here came by and told us…but yes." Latias said and then growled, clenching her fists. "Those jerks…" She said. "Kidnapping them so they can just destroy our universe…it's unforgivable…" She growled when suddenly a gap opened up and Yukari walked out.

"Yukari?" Worldwalker asked.

"I sensed some gap usage being used here." Yukari said. "And in Alto Mare."

"I think you're referring to her." Latias pointed to Buru.

Yukari looked at Buru who was grinning at her. "Um, hi?"

"Hello." Buru smiled and then hugged her.

"Uh…why are you-"

"It's so nice to finally see you again…mom."

"Wait for it..." Deadpool told whoever is reading this.

"MOM?!" Everyone else yelled in shock.

"There it is!"

* * *

 **Heh, just wait until you see who's the father.**


	32. Darkspine Duo

_In an unknown location..._

"The Metarex …they believe they can just destroy their enemies so easily? Foolish." A sinister voice said.

"Those Metarex are quite pathetic, if you think about it. Their generals are a joke." A female said.

"The little guys are making me hungry…"

"Patience, you will eat soon. The little girl would make a good appetizer for you." A red guy chuckled.

"Go…and make sure you deal with the heroes." The same sinister voice ordered.

"As you wish, Black Doom." The red guy bowed.

* * *

 _Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"D-did she really say 'mom'?!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "B-but…how…what…?!"

Yukari sighed. "I knew this secret wouldn't last forever…" She said as she made a gap. "Be right back." She said as she walked in, and then walked out, pulling Hades's ear in the process.

"Ow! Ow! What did I do?" Hades asked.

"Hades, the secret's out." Yukari said.

"What do you ever mean by that?" Hades asked as Yukari pointed to Buru who just waved at him.

"Hey dad!" Buru waved.

"Three…two…one." Deadpool counted.

"HADES IS THE FATHER?!" Everyone but Yukari, Hades and the Sonic characters yelled.

"There we go." He chuckled.

"Oh…" Hades sweatdropped.

"WHO DIED AND MADE HADES A RESPONSIBLE FATHER?!" Nitori yelled.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Ven exclaimed.

"Guys, guys…let me explain." Yukari said. "Remember a year ago when we came back from that universe?"

Isaac thought about it. "I remember mom saying something about it, yes…"

"Well, after we learned we were gone for four years and decided to take a little vacation, Hades and I…kinda went to Pinna Park."

"The amusement park?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "That's…when we started dating."

"The next thing we know, we got married." Hades said.

Worldwalker's eye twitch. "Did anyone know about this…?"

"We asked Dyntos to conduct the ceremony. It was a private wedding so the only ones who knew about it were Ran, Chen, and Palutena." Hades said. "I'm still amazed Pitty Pat was unaware of the situation."

"Where did you get married?"

"Sirena Beach." Yukari said. "Which is where we did…you-know-what in that hotel."

"You-know-what?" Rose asked, tilting her head.

"You don't wanna know even when you're older." Minene shuddered.

"Aww…"

"So, we had a daughter after that…and well, a year later…we ended the marriage in Gensokyo." She said. "I did teach Buru my gap making abilities." She explained. "But one day, she gapped somewhere and never returned. I looked everywhere but…I couldn't find her."

"I happened to gap right in madame Mima's home, conveniently, Patchy and Marisa were visiting her and well, the three of them raised me and taught me all kinds of spells, including the good ol' Master Spark." Buru said. "Patchy then taught me how to use elemental spells, and combine that with Master Spark and it's quite something extraordinary." Buru smiled.

"You went behind my back and got married…WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME?!" Worldwalker yelled at Yukari and Hades.

"We thought if we told you we were getting married, you'd freak out." Yukari said.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW?!" Worldwalker yelled while the new Wisps were hovering over some characters. The orange wisp was hovering above Nan, the yellow and Ivory were were hovering above Tristina and the gray wisp was hovering above Julia.

"What the heck?" Nan wondered.

"That orange wisp is the Orange Rocket, it basically turns you into a rocket." Professor Jacob said. "I'd be careful around him if I were you, that wisp tends to get emotional."

"Got it." Nan nodded as he walked over to Tristina.

"It seems the Yellow Wisp likes you. He's a Yellow Drill basically as he turns you into a drill." He explained. "They're very energetic, playful and naturalistic, they're also fond of water and earth."

"That's cool." Tristina said. "And what about the Ivory one?"

"Ivory Lightning, it turns you into a lightning bolt." He said. "I don't know much about their personality though."

"Oh, okay." She said. "He looks really adorable though." She grinned while Julia curiously looked at the Gray Wisp.

"That Gray Wisp is called Gray Quake; it basically turns you into an iron ball which you can use to make a powerful earthquake."

"I see." Julia nodded when suddenly there was an alarm as they all looked to see on the screen.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Uh, we got an incoming message." Tails said.

"You need a better notification if it's THAT kind of a tone." Deadpool said as Tails opened it up.

"…Does anyone read alien?" Yuno asked.

"Don't look at me; I don't know how to read alien!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I can read it…" Cosmo walked forward and read it.

'I welcome you to our space...And I salute your courage...You must be quite brave...I hereby authorize you...to visit us a while...I am one of the four Metarex Generals, Black Narcissus.'

"I don't like it. It's obviously a trap." Knuckles said.

"What do you think we should do though?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe they're surrendering!" Rose grinned.

"I doubt it." Latias said. "We gotta try to do something else, otherwise we'd probably end up getting killed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, what if we…" Sonic started suggesting what they should do as everyone listened, but Cosmo managed to sneak away undetected, unaware of Chris, Rose, and Maria Jr spotting her wandering off as the three looked at each other as if they had the same thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Cosmo said nothing as she spotted Amy's ship and then hopped in, flying off to Black Narcissus's ship and then went in it, hopping out and walking straight for where she'd expect Black Narcissus to be.

"Are you here?" She called out. "I came, just like I promised."

Lights flashed in the room, and coming from the floor was Black Narcissus, who was just casually sitting in a throne.

"No need to scream so loud." He said bluntly. "I'm not deaf."

"You said you were going to tell me something." Cosmo said. "So explain to me, what's going on between by people and the Medarex?"

"...I just told you not scream so loud." Black Narcissus replied in the same blunt tone. "But you still don't know why you're here, do you?" This got Cosmo nervous.

"You really are stupid…You're a hostage!" Black Narcissus said as Cosmo's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

"Wait a minute…" Isaac said. "Aren't we a bit short on little girls?" He asked.

"Now that you mention it, Chris and Cosmo are gone too." Sonic said.

"I think I have the answer to that." Nitori's voice said through the intercom. "Amy's ship is gone."

"What?! We would've found out about this!" Tails exclaimed. "Unless, someone hacked into the ship, but the only hackers besides me and Nitori are…"

"Chris." Nitori replied. "The X-Tornado's gone too, and I have a feeling Rose, and Maria Jr went along with him."

"Dammit…We gotta get them!" Isaac exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"You big bully!" Rose folded her arms at Black Narcissus. "You invite us and then you trick us?! Who does that?!"

"I knew something was wrong." Chris said. "But you wanted to see us for something, so we're here now, so talk!"

"Silence!" Black Narcissus ordered. "I did not ask to see any of you. It is you who came without warning, and you don't interest me much. Leave now, while I still give you the chance!"

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Cosmo apologized with regret.

"It's okay." Chris said. "You know, some years ago, I would have done the same thing. But you must never do that again. You said we were your friends, right?"

"...Yes, I said that..." She said. "...and that's why I'm here."

"You're pretty brave, Cosmo." Chris chuckled, being reminded of himself. He then knelt down to her eye level. "When I see you, I see myself six years ago."

"Chris..."

"I'll explain once we're on the Typhoon. Don't worry."

"Absurd...This kid doesn't please me..." Black Narcissus muttered.

"I know... neither do you!" Chris threw down a flash bang and grabbed Cosmo's arm. "Come on!" He exclaimed and ran off, with Rose and Maria Jr. following them.

"…I'm going to get angry." Black Narcissus tsked, dangerously.

"Thank you, everyone." Cosmo grinned.

"It was nothing." Chris said as the door in front of him started to close, but Maria Jr basically screamed at it, completely destroying it at the process, causing both Chris and Cosmo to sweatdrop at this.

"That's…not normal." Cosmo said, when suddenly he was stabbed in the stomach. It didn't seem fatal endanger his life, but it was enough to knock him out.

"CHRIS!"

Rose, spotting Black Narcissus, took out a Summon Gem and summoned the I-Rex. Some time after Dyntos turned the I-Rex docile, Rose had also gained a unique Summon Gem that could summon the dinosaur from the current location it was at. The I-Rex was about to attack, only for Black Narcissus K.O. it as well.

"NO!" Rose yelled.

"An animal who becomes wild must be quickly trained." Black Narcissus said. "I haven't felt this good in a long time...Very long." He then looked at the girls. "And I like it…"

* * *

 _In the Typhoom..._

"Why would Cosmo do this?!" Amy exclaimed. "It doesn't make sense!"

"I'm sure it'll make sense when she explains her reasoning." Knuckles said as a cannon appeared on the front of the ship. The cannon was none other than the Sonic Power Cannon as Sonic immediately ran in, while Isaac quickly got near Sonic too, with the Cyan Wisp inside of him. "And uh…is Isaac going in a good idea?"

"He has the Cyan Wisp, he'll be fine." Cream said. "…I hope."

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah." Isaac nodded as he activated it while Sonic was charging up a spin dash while the cannon was charging up.

"Sonic Power Cannon…" Tails slammed his fist on the button. "FIIIIRE!" He yelled, as the two were launched to Black Narcissus's ship, slamming into it and landing a few seconds later.

* * *

"Now THAT was a rush!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Heck yeah, it was!" Sonic exclaimed as they high fived each other as they then looked around where they are. "Where are we and why are there so many Chaos Emeralds lying around?"

"Fake Chaos Emeralds." Isaac said as he looked to see three rings. "Three rings…" He said as he shivered. "You getting a bad vibe to this?"

"Yep." Sonic shivered as well.

"Do you plan to stay down there all day?" a voice called as they looked up. "I'm here. Above your heads." Sonic and Issac quickly went above and met with Black Narcissus.

"I was waiting for you, Sonic the Hedgehog. The only one able to control the light of the Chaos Emeralds" He said. "I've been expecting you as well, Keyblade Wielder."

"Sorry for doing so much damage to get here, but we weren't able to find the front door." Sonic joked.

"And we have something very important to do." Issac said.

"It's not a problem. I just wanted to know if you're as powerful as we think you are. So far, I'm impressed." Black Narcissus said. "Because according to our calculations, you were supposed to stop in the middle this room."

"I'm also sorry we have to leave so soon, but we have friends to rescue." Sonic said.

"As well as my sisters." Issac said.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I'm sure we have plenty of time." Black Narcissus said. "I would like to see if your strength corresponds with out data."

"Dada this, data that. Blah, blah, blah. Who cares? we just want our friends."

"Are you sure you want to leave, after seeing this?" Black Narcissus said and pressed a button as spheres rose up from the floor, one of them had an unconscious Chris and Cosmo, and the other one had an unconscious I-Rex, a shivering Maria Jr, and Rose…well…

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Rose screamed, as nonstop tears were coming down her cheeks. Her screams couldn't be heard though, as their sphere prisons were sound proof.

"Rose!" Isaac exclaimed, horrified to see his sister in such a state.

"I've spared your dear friends. There just tired, that's all." Black Narcissus chuckled and sent the prisons back down. "You may want to be careful. If you try to break the spheres, the pressure could instantly kill them. You could loose your friends, forever. And of coarse if you don't accept my propositions, you know what will happen."

"I've never…seen Cosmo so scared…" Sonic said.

"Maria Jr was shivering, the dinosaur was knocked out…and Rose…" Isaac clenched his fists. "She was crying…I've never seen her so scared in my life."

"And Chris...what have you done to him?!" Dark aura began coming out of Sonic and Issac.

"It was necessary to punish these animals for being disobedient." Black Narcissus answered, as then two Metarex appeared. One was a golden one and one was silver. "I created these Metarex myself. Gold will test your strength., and Silver will test your speed. And if your powers according to our calculations, I'm sure this wouldn't be any problem for you. So, what is your decision?"

"I…am going…" Isaac suddenly lost himself in his own darkness again, however…he looked different. "TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES!" He yelled as a new Keyblade appeared in his hand. Three rings were the keychain, and they were the rings of World rings of Rage, Hatred, and Sadness. The handle was a purple version of the No Name Keyblade, Darkspine Sonic's arm with seven gold rings for the arm and the teeth with Darkspine Sonic's quills.

 **BGM: Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

As for Sonic himself, he transformed into Darkspine Sonic. "LET'S TEST THEM OUT!" Sonic yelled in anger as the two Metarex were quickly destroyed.

"My my, now that's interesting." A voice said as the two of them saw familiar figures in front of them.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Black Narcissus asked.

"Who are we?" The red one chuckled. "We are the Deadly Six."

"And I'm Erazor Djinn." The other replied.

"I don't care who you are." Isaac growled. "We'll still DESTROY you!"

"Heh, we shall see." Zavok smirked.

Isaac and Sonic ran over to them as they charged straight for the two, but then Sonic and Isaac dodged their attacks as Isaac was behind Zeena and slashed her away. "Why would you hurt a girl?!" She growled as she tried to attack him, but Sonic was behind her and kicked her in the head to knock her away.

"DARK FIRAGA!" Isaac yelled, firing it at Zavok and Zor.

Zavok blocked it with his arms. "Hmph!" He smirked. "This ought to be a fun challenge." He said.

"Whatever! I don't understand why I'm here." Zor said and then Sonic was right behind Zor and punched him down to the ground.

"I will not go down from the likes of you ever again!" Erazor exclaimed.

"Funny, I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER YOU!" Sonic yelled as he was right in front of him and kicked him in the gut several times while Isaac picked up Zemom from behind and threw him to Erazor.

"Food shouldn't even fight like that!" Zemom said.

"AHAHAHA! THIS IS GOING TO BE QUITE ENJOYABLE!" Zazz yelled as he went over to punch him, but Sonic grabbed his fist, flipped him over and kicked him over to Zeena.

"Agh! I broke a nail! I'M GOING TO ANNIHILATE YOU!" Zeena yelled, but Isaac slashed her down.

"YOU'LL RECEIVE MORE THAN JUST A BROKEN NAIL!" Isaac yelled as he unleashed a powerful Thundaga and then a Sonic Blade on her while Master Zik was kicked in the face and knocked over to Erazor where Sonic and Isaac both ran straight to them and slashed and spin dashed into them several times until they were panting and quite bruised by the looks of it.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, Isaac! That's enough!" A voice called out to them, forcing them to stop.

"I've never seen you in a state such as this before, Sonic." Another voice said as they looked to see Professor Jacob and Eggman standing right there.

"What are you two doing here?" Isaac asked.

"Stopping you before you do something you'll regret later." Professor Jacob said, as the darkness from the both of them disappeared. "There we go, much better."

 **End BGM**

"Those fake Chaos Emeralds and those three rings you've encountered in here were enough to call up your dark sides." Eggman said. "I understand the boy but Sonic? That's a new one."

"Specially, those rings are the World Rings of Rage, Hatred and Sadness. You may not realize it, but they influenced you in such a…dark way." Professor Jacob said.

Eggman walked forward. "Sonic, I know you and what we saw moments ago wasn't you." He said. "I'm disappointed. I've never seen you so angry before, whenever we battle, I usually see you in a cocky yet happy mood, what I saw today wasn't that. So I'm asking you to keep your anger in check, got it?"

Sonic nodded. "Got it."

Professor Jacob chuckled. "Come on, Rose and the others are waiting in the Blue Typhoon."

"Huh?" Isaac asked. "But I thought…"

"Shadow is taking care of it." Professor Jacob grinned. "Come on, let's go."

"Right." Isaac nodded as they walked away, but Eggman didn't.

"You coming?" He asked.

"Just a minute. I want to give this guy a piece of my mind." Eggman said as they nodded and took off, as Eggman folded his arms and frowned at Black Narcissus. "You Metarex are quite something." He said.

"Your point?" Black Narcissus asked.

"Hmph. I may be evil, but I would not go as far as to make a little girl cry." Eggman scowled at him. "It's despicable."

"Says the man who wants to inflict pain on others."

"At least I feel guilty about it afterwards." Eggman said. "I'm not a sadistic low life like you. In fact, what you did today made you land on my bad side."

Black Narcissus got up. "Me? Low life?" He growled. "You good for nothing…!" He attempted to punch, but suddenly, Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot and Cubot stopped him from doing anything. "What?!"

"My robots may not be the best fighting robots out there, but at least they can stop people like you from attacking." Eggman said.

"HIYAAAAH!" A voice yelled as Bokkun slammed into Black Narcissus, knocking him back into his chair.

"Nice one, Bokkun!" Orbot praised.

"Thanks." Bokkun smiled, and then there was a sudden explosion behind them as Rouge landed near them.

"Hmph, all of those fake Chaos Emeralds makes me so mad." Rouge folded her arms.

"Hmm, where's Shadow?" Decoe wondered.

"He probably got lost." Bokkun shrugged.

"Ah, we'll meet him soon." Eggman said as he glared at Black Narcissus. "But know this, if you do something like that again and I will be forced to take drastic measures." He warned and walked away.

"Hmph…" Black Narcissus growled. "Good for nothing pests…" He muttered and then saw the Deadly Six and Erazor gone. "Now where did THEY go?" He wondered.

* * *

 _With Shadow…_

Shadow was looking at a capsule in front of him, he looked shocked at what he was looking at. It was a robot in front of him. "Hey Shadow! What's taking you so long?" A voice asked as he didn't even bother looking at them, but he knew it was Eggman and the others.

"This robot…why does he look so familiar?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm?" Eggman looked and blinked in surprise. "Well I'll be! If it isn't E-123 Omega!"

"What's he doing here?" Orbot asked.

"Maybe he's taking a nap!" Cubot suggested, causing the robots to facepalm.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take him out and get to the others!" Eggman said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Black Doom, we've failed to take them down." Zavok said.

"And I'm STILL hungry." Zemom said.

"No matter." Black Doom said. "We will defeat them when the time comes. They will soon realize that the Malevolent Seven will not fall to the likes of them." He said.

Erazor had his arms folded. "Indeed." He nodded.

* * *

 **If you think about it, anime Eggman is much friendlier and nicer than video game Eggman. He may have had dark moments, yes, but at least he has a heart, right?  
**


	33. Romance and Killer Whales

**BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

Knuckles growled in irritation. "Do they HAVE to be here?" He growled when Eggman's group arrived in the Blue Typhoon…and the ship just became a part of the Blue Typhoon.

"You got a problem with it or something?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Problem? Are you insane?! This is Eggman we're talking about! He may be playing innocent, but the next thing you know when our guards are down, he'll freaking annihilate us!" Eggman had done this with Knuckles before, so it was understandable for him to not trust Eggman.

"Now, I know we may have a few bad encounters, but seriously, I'm not entirely over-the-top evil y'know. At least I have a heart unlike the Metarex." Eggman said.

Knuckles growled. "Tails! Sonic! Are you okay with this?"

"Eggman does bring up a good point. Unlike the Metarex, he's at least sorrowful for his actions."

"And let's not forget about that Chaos incident in Station Square. He helped us defeat Perfect Chaos." Sonic said.

Knuckles sighed. "Alright, fine…" He said. "But I'm keeping an eye on them…especially that bat girl."

"Oh give it a rest, you're just jealous I can collect more treasure than you do." Rouge smirked.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Knuckles growled.

"You heard me."

"Those two need to get a room." Minene whispered to Nan.

"Did you say something?" Knuckles asked.

"No." Minene lied, while Amy was looking at Omega in amazement.

"Um…are you the same robot that I've met at the Egg Carrier?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?" Omega looked at her. "I believe I do not know you."

"Uh, Amy…" Eggman said. "Back then, that was E-102 Gamma. This is E-123 Omega. Completely different robots." He said.

"Oh." Amy nodded. "I see…" She sighed.

"Still bummed out over Gamma's death, aren't you?"

"A little. He helped me escape."

"Don't worry, he'll always be with us in our hearts." Eggman said and glanced at Decoe and Bocoe. "And…circuit boards."

With Isaac, he was hugging Rose who was hugging him tightly in return. "You poor thing, you must be scared big time." He said as Rose nodded as he looked into her eyes. "Do you, by any chance, want to go back home? I have a feeling you'll be safer there."

Rose shook her head. "No, I want to save mommy and daddy just like you. I don't want to be left alone."

"But you got Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kirito and Asuna who'd look after you."

"No, I've made it this far, I'm not turning back." Rose stubbornly said.

Isaac sighed. "Very well, I guess there's no turning back."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask her that when we were in Jump City, or Shin Sekai Yori, or even in Code Geass." Tristina said.

"I think I know why." Professor Jacob said. "I strongly believe that Rose has a lot of light in her that keeps Isaac motivated to keep his darkness in check…and without her, I'm pretty sure he'd be lost in his own darkness." He said.

"You think so?" Tristina asked. "But what about me?"

"You have your own light to keep him in check too, yes. But you can't fight it alone now, can't you?" He asked.

"I guess…"

"You see, since Isaac is surrounded by lots of light, he has it check. But, if we take away his friends and take away his sister who is most precious to him, he'll start going on a rampage. It's best to have a lot of friends to have you be stable."

Worldwalker chuckled. "I never thought of you being deep."

"I have my moments." Professor Jacob said when suddenly they saw two Wisps approaching them. "Oh, the Nega-Wisps arrived."

"Nega what?" Rose asked.

"Nega-Wisps, they must've sensed the darkness coming from Isaac after his last…episode." He said. "Purple Wisps and Violet Wisps, also known as Purple Frenzy and Violet Void. The Purple Frenzy turns you in a berserk monster while Violet Void turns you into a black hole."

"Fitting, considering the guy has tons of darkness in him." Tristina chuckled.

"Uh…I guess." Isaac said when suddenly there was a sudden explosion on the ship.

 **End BGM**

"What was that?!" Rose exclaimed.

"We're being attacked by some sort of ship!" Tails exclaimed.

"Metarex?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like this!" Tails said, as he pulled up the screen.

"Frigate Orcan, huh…" Professor Jacob said. "Never thought it'd attack us."

"Must be affiliated by the Metarex." Knuckles said.

"Gee, I wonder WHY?" Rouge looked at Knuckles.

"Shut up." Knuckles growled.

"I'll go take care of it." Jeremiah said and took off in his Knightmare, as he was then joined by Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Buru, Hina, Kai, Maria and Flare and then they got to the front of the ship where the Frigate Orcan was looking at them.

* * *

"You've got another thing coming if you think you can just attack us like that." Shadow said as he got in a battle position.

"Those who attack us will be eliminated." Omega declared.

 **BGM: Vs Frigate Orcan/Skullian**

Frigate Orcan fired missiles at them, but they avoided it while Shadow did a Spin Dash attack onto it while Rouge flew up and kicked it and then Omega fired a rocket at it, then Jeremiah flew over and slashed it several times as it then shot them, but they dodged once again as Maria and Kai looked at each other and called out their clones, who then proceeded to shoot Orcan.

"FIRE SPARK!" Buru yelled and unleashed it at the Orcan while Flare called out Zelda, who jumped up and used Phantom Slash on it.

"Minion! Give me my ray gun!" Megamind ordered once Hina called him up as he then proceeded to blast the Orcan, as they dodged the bullets but Zelda used Nayru's Love to send them back at it.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" Shadow yelled and then the Frigate got hurt by a Thundaga and Firaga from the four Keyblade Wielders and then Omega had a crazy idea and picked up both Rouge and Shadow.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"Just follow my lead." Omega said and then shot the two of them to Orcan and slammed into them, where Shadow spin dashed into it and Rouge did a spin kick.

"Huh, that could be quite useful for later." Shadow said once he landed.

"Indeed." Rouge nodded.

"I can tell that this is nearly defeated." Jeremiah said. "Perhaps one more strike will do!"

Zelda took out her bow, aiming it directly at Orcan. "Keep it busy! I need a clear shot!"

"Got it!" Buru nodded as she did a simple Master Spark at the Frigate Orcan.

 _Steady…steady…_ Zelda thought as she aimed directly for the middle. _Now!_ She thought and then fired it, but right when the Light Arrow pierced through it, a Hyper Beam and a Psystrike hit the Frigate Orcan as well, causing it to explode.

"Uh…where did those two shots come from?" Rex asked.

"Uh…" Megamind blinked and looked at his ray gun. "…Nah, it couldn't have done that."

"That would've come from us." A female voice said as they looked to see a Mewtwo and a Deoxys coming down to them.

 **End BGM**

"Does that Mewtwo sound…female?" Kai asked.

"Does that bother you?" Mewtwo asked.

"Uh, no…not at all!" Kai sweatdropped.

"Well, I guess we needed all the help there." Shadow said, watching the summons disappear in front of their eyes while Mewtwo and Deoxys landed near them and they went back into the ship.

* * *

"Where the heck did these two come from?" Professor Jacob wondered.

"Traveling the universe. When we saw your ship under attack, we thought you needed help." Mewtwo said as Deoxys nodded in agreement.

"I see." Jacob nodded. "Well, we're happy to have you here." He said as both Pokemon nodded and then Mewtwo went over to Hina and Deoxys went to Kai. "I think they're taking a liking to you two."

"I guess." Hina said and then looked at Mewtwo. _Why do you remind me so much of Sheila all of a sudden?_ She thought.

"Uh, guys?" Sonic got their attention. "I think that ship had some Wisps inside." He said as the rest of the wisps arrived.

"Wow…" Jacob said in amazement. "Blue Cube…" He said, watching it hovering above Nan and joining the orange wisp. "Pink Spike." He watched it go over to Julia and being next to the gray wisp. "Crimson Eagle, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm and Green Hover!" He exclaimed as the crimson wisp hovered over to Flare, the indigo wisp went to Hina, the magenta wisp went to Kai and the green wisp went to Maria.

"Cool!" Maria grinned.

"You guys look really cute!" Kai giggled.

"Hmm?" Tails picked something up on the radar. "I'm picking up some sort of asteroid heading straight for us."

"That's not an asteroid, that's a space ship." Eggman said. "Asteroids aren't usually that flat."

"Good point…oh! I'm also picking up on a Chaos Emerald in that ship!" Tails exclaimed, as he managed to pull the ship into the Blue Typhoon.

* * *

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"We thank you for saving us." An alien said.

"For…what?" Knuckles asked.

"We were being attacked by that ship until you intervened and destroyed it!"

"Uh, actually it attacked us." Isaac said.

"But, it did give us enough time to escape." The alien pointed out. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Marmolians."

"Well nice to meet you." Tails said. "And uh, we pulled in your ship because we detected a Chaos Emerald in there."

"Chaos…Emerald?"

"We don't know anything about a Chaos Emerald, but if you're referring to this gem…" The other said, pulling it out. "We found it just floating in space!"

"Sweet!" Knuckles exclaimed as he attempted to yank it from them, but they jumped back and Knuckles accidentally faceplanted.

"Finders keepers!" One of them grinned.

"I'll take that!" Rouge said as she grabbed it from above and landed with the others. "That was almost too easy." She said, grinning at Knuckles.

"Just because you have wings…" Knuckles grumbled.

The three of them clenched their fists as one of them walked over and kicked Rouge in the shin. "OW!" She yelled, accidentally dropping the Chaos Emerald as they took it back. "You rotten little…"

"We'll give it to you if you can help us." One of them said.

"Saw that one coming." Isaac sighed.

"You see, our planet is dying and we need help restoring it." The female said.

"Restoring a planet isn't exactly easy." Cosmo said.

"But we can try." She said.

"So what's exactly on your planet anyway?" Amy asked.

"Oh, just the usual things on every planet, and things like magic charms, love potions-" Suddenly, Amy gasped in surprise, interrupting the female Marmolian.

"DID YOU SAY LOVE POTIONS?!" Amy yelled.

"Yes."

"TAILS! LET'S GO TO THEIR PLANET! I WANT THAT LOVE POTION!" She yelled, as everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Remind me to run as far away as I can from her." Sonic said as they took off to their planet.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Soon, the planet was in front of them. "We're coming in for a landing!" Tails said.

Amy giggled quite evilly. "Sonic will be mine!" She exclaimed.

"Anyone ELSE getting a Juvia vibe from Amy?" Tristina asked.

"I don't know whose worse, Juvia or Amy." Nan sweatdropped.

"Could you imagine if those two worked together?" Hina asked.

Isaac shuddered. "Let's not go there, I'd like to keep my sanity in check, thank you very much." He said as they soon landed on the planet.

* * *

 **BGM: Diving (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

As soon as the doors opened, Sonic immediately took off. "SONIC! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Amy yelled and took off after him.

"…It's pointless." Isaac said. "You're never going to catch him."

"Oh, let her have her moment." Tristina chuckled as they then walked over to town where everyone decided to split up.

A few minutes later, Team Chaotix spotted Tails and Cosmo walking around while chatting it up. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Vector asked.

"Get the love team back together and try to do it again?" Charmy asked.

"Heck yeah!" Vector smirked as they took off.

"You know, I'm not entirely convinced with these magical voodoo things." Isaac said. "They don't scream magical to me."

"True, but they are sure cool to look at." Tristina grinned.

"True enough." He nodded as they noticed Team Chaotix running up to them. "You look like in a hurry."

"Get the love team back together…we're going to try getting Cosmo and Tails together again." Vector said, causing the two to look at each other and smile.

"I'm in!" Tristina grinned.

* * *

 _One regrouping later…_

"Alright, this is going to be a blast!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Heh, this is going to be better than last time, I can feel it in my gut." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"Feel what in your gut?" A voice asked as they saw Rouge, Orbot and Cubot walking up to them…or floating in the robot's case.

"Getting Tails and Cosmo together." Isaac said.

"Those two lovebirds?" Rouge asked and then smirked. "We're in."

"This ought to be interesting." Orbot said when a blue blur ran passed them and Amy was…well, lagging behind.

"Darn you…Sonic…! I will get you if it's the last thing I do!" Amy growled.

"Amy, I think you might need to take a more indirect approach." Professor Jacob said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Just let your heart decide to see what fits best for Sonic." He said. "Now, if you'll excuuuuuse us, we got work to do." He said as the team took off.

"What's with them?" Amy wondered.

* * *

"Alright, here's Plan B." Tristina said.

"What happened to Plan A?" Isaac asked.

"It was trampled over by those three dinosaurs, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Anyway, we need monsters for this. You see, we need them to attack Cosmo and Tails, Cosmo will freak out and Tails will be there to defend her and beat those two to the ground. It's foolproof!" Tristina giggled.

"One problem, how are we going to get monsters?" Rouge asked.

"Simple." Tristina pulled out a summon gem and summoned Rocket and Groot.

Rouge's eyebrow raised. "These are our monsters?"

"Who are you calling a monster?" Rocket glared at Rouge as Tristina both whispered in their ear about the plan. "All of this is about love?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I'm not into this lovey dovey crap."

"You can make things explode with your rocket, but not exactly hurt them."

"Nuh-uh! I like to hurt things too, y'know!"

"I am Groot." Groot said with a smile.

"Are you insane? I'm not doing it!" Rocket said.

"I am Groot!"

Rocket growled. "He's not here, so I don't have to exactly follow orders, y'know."

"I am Groot…"

Rocket sighed. "FINE, I'll do it, you happy?!" He exclaimed as Groot nodded.

"Just try not to hurt them, alright?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Rocket said, equipping his rocket launcher.

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Orbot asked.

"They don't call me Rocket Raccoon for nothing." Rocket smirked as they quickly hid from view and then when Cosmo and Tails were getting closer, Rocket and Groot sprang into action.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"There's none of your concern, doll face! We're here to take you out!" Rocket smirked.

"I am Groot!" Groot added.

"Cosmo, get behind me!" Tails ordered as he got in front and glared at them, but then Rocket aimed his Rocket Launcher at them, causing Tails to sweatdrop. "RUN!" He yelled, grabbing Cosmo's arm and running off.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Don't run! I just want you to meet my rocket…WITH YOUR FACE!" Rocket yelled and fired at them, luckily it missed but it almost hit them from behind. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled and ran off, with Groot tailing behind him.

"This can't end well…" Isaac sweatdropped.

"NO! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WENT IN MY HEAD!" Tristina panicked and ran off.

"I knew this was a bad idea…" Orbot said.

"Next time, we get Hina involved and have Donkey Kong attack them, NOT Rocket and Groot!" Jacob exclaimed as they all took off after them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Blue Typhoon_

"What do you got there?" Chris asked Sonic who was leg deep in a lot of charms.

"Looking for something to get me away from Amy." Sonic said. "Let's see…which one will work?" He wondered and then heard the door slamming as they saw Tails and Cosmo both panting. "What's gotten into you?"

"These…two freaks just try to kill us with…rockets!" Tails said when suddenly they heard knocking.

* * *

"Come out! I got a rocket with your name on it!" Rocket chuckled.

"I am Groot?"

"No, this isn't taking it too far." Rocket said. "I'm not TRYING to kill them!"

"I am Groot…"

"Oh shut up, what do YOU know?" He asked, and then the two of them disappeared thanks to Tristina.

"This went out so much better in my head…" She muttered.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, it was doomed to fail anyway." Deadpool said.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL!" Tristina yelled, a couple of tears falling down her cheeks as Isaac hugged her while giving Deadpool a death glare.

"What?" He asked.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"Anyway, I've found a way to get water back to this planet." Chris said.

"You did?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, it's deep in the planet where the Planet Egg is at, if we use a drill, we might be able to bring it up."

"Cool, so how are we going to do that?" Sonic asked, as Chris gave him a worried look. "…You're going to use ME as the drill, aren't you?"

"From the Sonic Power Cannon, yes." Chris nodded, causing Sonic to sweatdrop.

"Greeeat…"

"We could also have Tristina and her Yellow Drill Wisp to help you." Tails added.

"But I'm still going to get wet." Sonic said as he put a bracelet on. "That is…if I don't have this bad boy on." He smirked. It was supposedly a charm bracelet that would keep the user dry from being hit with water.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Okay, I got the coordinates set up!" Tails said as the Sonic Power Cannon was aimed at a dirt mountain, where Tristina was currently at with the Yellow Drill with her.

 _Let's hope this bracelet works._ Sonic thought and charging up a spin dash.

"Sonic Power Cannon…FIRE!" Tails yelled as Sonic was launched to the mountain and then Tristina nodded at the wisp and it went inside her.

"DRILL!" The same voice from before yelled as she went underground right when Sonic slammed into it as they both dug deep inside the earth, and exactly thirty seconds later, water shot out of the ground from all directions, and Sonic, Tristina and the yellow wisp were launched out, as Sonic and Tristina was yelling and screaming, while the wisp was cheering in excitement as they then landed right in the ocean.

Chris and Isaac were waiting for them. "So how was it?" Isaac asked as he pulled Tristina out.

"I think I got water up my nose…" Tristina muttered.

"Stupid bracelet…I STILL got wet from that." Sonic growled and threw it into the water while Chris laughed, when suddenly they heard some sort of whale coming from the water as they all looked to see Primal Kyogre launching out of the water and landing, making water splash everywhere…and splashing Sonic in the process. "HEY! What's the big idea?!"

"Thunderus!"

"Tornadus!" Two familiar Pokemon cried as Thunderus and Tornado landed near them…in their Therian Formes, and then Refreshinator, Drillinator, and Admiral Jelly appeared in the water, though Drillinator appeared on the land.

"Well, they brought the whole cavalry here." Professor Jacob said.

"We'll take care of this!" Nan said as the whole team got ready, while the others took off to get to safety while Rose looked at Latias and pressed her mega ring, and then Latias Mega Evolved.

Latias blinked. "…Huh…" She said and looked at Rose.

"I think you already bonded with Rose." Latios said.

"I guess so." Latias said, as she cracked her knuckles. _I've bonded with Sabrina and her little daughter, heh, I like it._

 **BGM: Battle! Primal Groudon/Primal Kyogre (Pokemon: Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

"I think we need a little electricity." Julia said as she pulled out a summon gem. "LANA!" She yelled as Lana from Hyrule Warriors landed in front of them.

"We need power." Sarah said and took out her summon gem. "BOWSER!"

"Did she just say Bowser?" Worldwalker asked while Buru used Blizzard Spark on Refreshinator and then Bowser appeared.

"Huh…" Bowser cracked his knuckles. "Going to be a piece of ca-" He spotted the Keyblade Wielders. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Do I even want to know why you're a summon gem?" Isaac asked.

"Don't ask." Bowser replied as he breathed fire at Drillinator while Latias and Latios flew up to deal with Captain Jelly.

Primal Kyogre roared and used Water Pulse on them, but they dodged as Lana jumped up and used a lightning spell on it, but it seemed to have shrugged it off and used Muddy Water.

"THUNDERUS!" Thunderus yelled and used Dark Pulse on Regigigas, as it took the hit and used Giga Impact to knock Thunderus to the ground, where it was then hit by an Ice Beam from Regice and Mud Slap by Swampert.

Tornadus used Flash Cannon on Greninja and Kyurem, but they quickly dodged as Greninja used Water Shuriken and Kyurem used Ice Beam on Tornadus, and then used Incinerate on Kyurem, but Greninja got in the way and took the hit. "You okay?" Kyurem asked.

"Ninja…" Greninja shook it off and then used Hydro Pump on him.

"TAKE THIS!" Flandre yelled, slashing Refreshinator with her Lavatein sword while Amy hammered down on Drillinator as Bowser rolled into his shell and launched himself to him to knock it down to the ground where Komachi slashed down to finish it off.

"Question, how come vampire girl can use her spells without using her cards?" Bowser asked.

"It's a long story." Isaac said as the Cyan Wisp got into him and shot himself towards Refreshinator to finish him off while Latias and Latios knocked Captain Jelly off of his ship as they flew up and they both used Dragon Breath to finish him off.

"That was it?" Latias asked.

"That was disappointing." Latios said.

Primal Kyogre roared and used Origin Pulse on Lana, as she yelled in pain and landed near them. "You okay, Lana?!" Julia exclaimed in worry.

"Y-yeah…just got the wind knocked out of me." Lana replied as she recovered and then fired another electric spell at it.

"HYPERSPACE HOLE!" Hoopa yelled as Latias and Latios joined Hoopa and Lana, and then Mega Diancie and Sky Shaymin got in on the action, and then Registeel, Mewtwo, Deoxys and Omega got in on it too as Primal Kyogre used Muddy Water again, but they managed to dodge it.

Thunderus used Sludge Bomb on Regigigas, who retaliated with Zen Headbutt to knock him down as he looked weakened. "Hopefully, this is enough!" Hina said as she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it.

"I thought Thunderus wasn't a pushover." Nan said.

"He isn't, but Regigigas is a heavy hitter." Hina pointed out.

"Fair point." He said and then he had his Charizard use Flamethrower on Tornadus, who retaliated with Hurricane, but Kyurem rammed into him to stop him from doing that as Regirock punched him down to the ground and used Rock Smash on him.

"Torn…" Tornadus growled and used Extrasensory on Kyurem and Greninja, causing both Pokemon to flinch from the attack and then used Incinerate, but Regirock got in the way to take the full hit of the attack, causing Minene to sigh with relief. "Tornadus!" It cried out, using Flash Cannon, but they dodged Fire Blast to knock Tornadus to the ground, where Maria stepped in and threw an Ultra Ball, and three shakes later, it clicked.

"Got it!" She grinned.

"Now…all that's left is Primal Kyogre." Nan said as they all watched while Omega fired a missile at Primal Kyogre, but it went underwater as it came back up and used Hydro Pump on Omega, but Lana conjured up a shield to protect Omega.

Lana floated down and then launched herself from the shield and then fired an electric shock blast at Primal Kyogre and then Latias used Psybeam and Latios using Dragon Breath, as Primal Kyogre roared and then used Origin Pulse on them, but they dodged. "SEED FLARE!" Shaymin yelled.

"MOONBLAST!" Diancie yelled as Primal Kyogre simply used Hydro Pump again, hitting Diancie. "Gah!"

"Diancie!" Rose exclaimed.

Diancie shook it off. "I'm alright!"

"That's a relief." Shaymin said and used Energy Ball on Primal Kyogre, and then using Leaf Storm while Rose then had an idea and called out Pikachu.

"Get on Shaymin's back and use Thunderbolt from above!" Rose ordered as Pikachu nodded as Shaymin came down and she hopped on Shaymin's back as they took off, and when they were close, Pikachu jumped off.

"PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, unleashing Thunderbolt as Lana helped Pikachu with a lightning bolt attack, Mewtwo firing a Shadow Ball and Deoxys unleashing a Hyper Beam on it as it roared in pain and then Lana caught Pikachu while Nan took out an Ultra Ball and threw it at it as it landed in the water, and then they heard a click as Mewtwo grabbed it and tossed it to Nan.

"Thanks." Nan smiled.

 **End BGM**

"Well, I guess that's that." Worldwalker said.

"Yep." Buru nodded as all the Pokemon returned.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Hey guys!" Sarah ran over to them. "I just remember I forgot to give you these." She said, handing the Keyblade Wielders a Pokeball.

"Uh…what's this about?" Nan asked.

"Inside of these Pokeballs is a pseudo-legendary Pokemon. Go on and see what it is." She smiled as they looked at each other and called them out.

For Isaac, it was a Hydreigon. For Nan, it was a Salamence, for Tristina, it was a Tyranitar, for Flare, it was a Dragonite, for Hina, it was a Metagross, for Kai, it was a Garchomp and finally for Maria it was a Goodra. "Nice!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Hina grinned.

"Awesome." Nan smiled, and then suddenly, at the same time, all of them attacked Worldwalker, Deadpool and Knuckles.

"AGH!" They all yelled.

"What did I do?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Hey…where's Amy?" Isaac asked.

"Going to do…something with Sonic, I think." Chris said.

"Do what with me?" Sonic asked as he walked up to them.

"…Oh…this ought to be entertaining." Isaac said as they all went to see where Amy was.

* * *

 _With Cosmo and Tails…_

"Come on, Cosmo. Let's head back." Tails said after looking at the moonlight on the hill.

"Yeah." Cosmo nodded as she walked over, but then tripped on a trip wire. "Whoa!"

"Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed as he grabbed her arm, but then he went with her as they both tumbled into the water. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded as they both looked at each other and then at the moonlight, hugging each other in the process.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Amy yelled. "I DUMPED THAT ENTIRE LOVE POTION INTO THAT LAKE AND YOU TWO GO IN?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND SONIC!" She screamed right when the others arrived.

"Oh dear…" Nan said. "She's lost it."

"I think we need to get those two out of the water." Julia said as she walked forward…and then tripped on the same trip wire.

"Julia!" Nan exclaimed as he grabbed her…and then was accidentally pulled in as they fell into the water too.

"…Isaac…" Tristina said.

"Yes?"

"I'm pulling my MP3 out." She said and went for the same song as before.

 **BGM: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

"Do you think they'll both be in love?" Isaac asked.

"Most likely." She nodded.

Julia and Nan got up. "You alright?" Nan asked, pulling her up.

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she was pulled up and they looked at each other in their eyes. "Nan…I…I never thought you looked…so cute."

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Nan smiled as they both leaned in and held each other in their arms, locking lips in the process…while poor Amy had an enraged fiery aura.

"OH COME ON!" Amy yelled.

"Ven…I think that's Julia's first kiss." Sarah smiled.

"It sure is." Ven smiled.

"Come to think of it…I think it's Nan's first kiss too." Flare said.

"Oh ho! Now this is really sweet!" Deadpool grinned.

"I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THIS AND WHAT HAPPENS?! I HAVE TO LOOK AT THE FOUR OF YOU JUST BEING GOOGLY EYED INSTEAD OF ME AND SONIC!" Amy screamed. "AAAAGH! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!" She yelled, when suddenly they heard screaming and two people landed right on top of Amy with some emeralds rolling on the ground. They were none other than Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat.

"Ugh…how did we get here?" Blaze asked.

"I have no idea…" Silver shrugged while Amy was groaning below them.

"Sol Emeralds, Blaze and Silver…" Professor Jacob said. "Fascinating…" He said while everyone else was looking at Tails, Cosmo, Nan and Julia…while Rose was just comically poking the knocked out pink hedgehog.

* * *

 ***grumbles* I'm jealous of my own character now...he got HIS first kiss, I still haven't kissed anyone yet!**

 **Deadpool: There there, i'm pretty sure you'll get lucky with a pretty girl eventually.**

 **Yeah...you're right.**


	34. The Ambush and King Arthur

_In an unknown location…_

"Those fools are losing their beasts." Black Doom said. "They're either getting destroyed or captured. The Legion of Darkness is a joke."

"Black Doom, perhaps you can send me to deal with those pests." A voice said.

"Go, and do what you have to do, King Arthur." Black Doom ordered.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"So let me get this straight." Bowser said. "These boneheads who call themselves the Legion of Darkness are going to destroy this universe with darkness?"

"Yep." Worldwalker nodded.

"And by doing that, they're going to go on MY turf and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, and then cover it in darkness?"

"You got it." Worldwalker said. "And what is the big bad king of Awesomeness going to do about it?"

Bowser smirked. "Going to punch their faces in, that's what!" He said. "No one invades and destroys the Mushroom Kingdom BUT ME." He said. "Those who invade on my turf will never see the light of day again." He cracked his knuckles.

"Good. So who are you going to bring to the mansion?"

"Each and every one of my minions." Bowser smirked. "This Legion of Darkness is going to wish they were never born when I'M done with 'em!"

"Atta boy! But…I advise you don't bring Kamek along."

"How come?" He asked, and then it clicked. "…That Marisa girl is at the mansion, isn't she?"

"Yep. And we all know how she gets along with Kamek."

"Right." He nodded.

"I suggest you leave Kamek and your Koopalings at the castle, so they can report any signs of suspicious activity." Worldwalker suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, but I'm bringing Junior and the whole Koopa Troop along!"

Worldwalker grinned. "That's more like it, but when you do go to the mansion, be aware of this guy named Lord Beerus. He's extremely powerful and can destroy everything if he wants to. He also has the power to destroy a world with a simple sneeze."

Bowser sweatdropped. "Wow, hay fever season must be fun…" He blinked.

Worldwalker chuckled. "Yep."

"Welp, if you need me, I'll be gathering up my minions." Bowser said.

"Good, Yukari will provide a gap for you in front of your castle so you can get to the mansion."

"Sweet." Bowser said and looked at Sarah. "I'll see you later." He said as Sarah nodded as he disappeared.

* * *

 _With Buru…_

"I still don't know how the heck we got here." Silver said. "We were just minding our own business when the next thing we know, we land on Amy."

Blaze nodded. "It's an odd mystery." She said. "I don't recall seeing Mephiles this time around."

"Well, I can take you back." Buru said.

"You can?" They both asked.

"Sure." Buru nodded and extended her arm.

"Uh, Buru, honey? I don't think you have your gapping abilities under control yet." Yukari said.

"I got it just fine, mom." Buru smiled and then a gap opened up…but it was on the ceiling instead.

"Uh, not to be rude, but we're not exactly high jumpers." Blaze pointed out.

"Crap, I thought I had it." Buru said, when suddenly they heard screaming and then a humongous cat landed right on Amy, causing her to scream in agony. It was none other than Big the Cat as a frog landed on his belly, and then the gap closed. "…Mom, I don't think I have it under control."

Yukari giggled. "I'll teach you how to properly do it sometime." She said, winking at her.

"I guess we're staying a while." Silver said as Blaze nodded.

"What's going on here?" Isaac came in and then spotted Big and Froggy. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Big's here." Isaac replied. "I can't believe that idiot is here…" He sighed.

"Now now, Big may not be the sharpest tool in the bunch, but he means well." He said. "Plus, he's a powerhouse."

"You kidding me? The guy isn't much of an attacker."

"I know, but just give him a chance. After all, his body slam attack is quite extraordinary."

"Fine…" Isaac said, with Nan coming to see.

"Holy crap…" Nan said.

"What?" Issac asked.

"Is anyone else getting a Sonic Heroes vibe?" Nan asked. "I mean, look…" He said as he pointed to see Sonic and Knuckles pulling Amy off of Big. "Team Sonic, Team Shadow, Team Chaotix… and now, Team Rose!" He said.

"And what does that make Silver and Blaze?" Isaac asked.

"Uh…team Future?" He shrugged. "I dunno."

Sarah walked over to them. "So, we have Pokemon too."

"You do?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Ven nodded as he took out his Pokeballs and called them out. His Pokemon were a Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame. "I've captured these when we were in the Pokemon world one time."

"Here's mine!" Sarah called hers out as they were a Zoroark, Slaking, Kingdra and a Steelix. "These are my team." She smiled.

"And here's mine!" Julia called hers out as they were an Aggron, Flygon and a Haxorus.

"We might as well call ours out to meet these guys." Tristina said as they nodded and everyone called out theirs.

"Isn't it getting a bit crowded here?" Knuckles asked.

"The Blue Typhoon's huge, it's not that crowded." Sonic replied.

"Oh! I have a Pokemon too!" Deadpool called out.

"...You do?" Everyone asked.

"Uh-huh! Before I came to Jump City, I managed to go to the Pokemon world and grab THIS bad boy!" Deadpool threw an Ultra Ball in the air and a shiny Zoroark came out.

"A SHINY ZOROARK?!" Worldwalker yelled. "Dang, you are so lucky!" That's when he noticed Zoroark and all the other Pokemon looking at him.

"Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Worldwalker asked, and then they all dogpiled on him and attacked them, minus Latias. "AAAGH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Maybe it's because Pokémon don't like you." Professor Jacob said.

"…No, it's something else." Latias said. "We Pokémon have a unique sense of smell, and I can tell they're attacking them for something else." She said as she started sniffing. "…Honey?" She tilted her head as she walked over to an injured Worldwalker and pulled something out of his pocket, revealing a packet of honey. "…Why were you carrying this?"

"…I didn't realize I was carrying honey on me." Worldwalker said as he looked at it. "In fact, I don't remember putting honey in my pockets at all…" He growled. "Which means…" He clenched his fists. "DAMMIT, YUKARI!" He yelled and threw it at her directly in the face, as all the Pokémon sweatdropped at this.

Yukari blinked. "…Uh...ow?"

"Is this even normal in your world?" Sonic asked.

"Seems to me that their world is a fun place." Charmy said.

"Yet chaotic." Shadow said.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the alarm went off as they went over to see the commotion while the Pokémon went back in their Pokeballs as they all went to see what it was. "What's going on?" Eggman asked.

"It's an ambush!" Tails exclaimed. And he was right, for there were dozens of Metarex ships ready to attack.

"Do we have any weapons besides the Sonic Power Cannon?" Nitori asked.

"No."

"Oh great…" Nitori sighed.

"Attention Sonic and others! Your time is up, we will prepare to attack your ship and you will be destroyed!" Black Narcissus's voice called out.

"That's what you think. We're going to mess you up!" Sonic smirked while Suzaku looked at the many ships in front of them.

"…There's too many of them." He said.

"In that case, let's give them a welcome they'll never forget." Gino smirked as they went in their Knightmares and took off with Jeremiah and Anya following them.

* * *

 _With the Metarex Generals…_

"It seems you're struggling to destroy our enemy." Golden Frieza said through the screen.

"They're more persistent than we thought." Pale Bayleaf said. "No matter what we throw at them, they're one step ahead of us, not to mention they have three other Keyblade Wielders with them."

"More Keyblade Wielders?"

"Yeah, one of them goes by the name of Ventus." Yellow Zelkova said.

"Ventus…" Golden Frieza growled. "It seems we've missed a Keyblade Wielder…" He said. "Never mind about him, he'll be destroyed like the rest of them."

"What do you suppose we do?" Black Narcissus asked. "Our Metarex are currently being overwhelmed by those meddling ships they call Knightmares."

"Maybe I can be of assistance." A voice said as robot appeared on the screen next to Golden Frieza.

"And what do they call you?" Pale Bayleaf asked.

"Has Dark Oak ever mentioned me?"

"He's mentioned the golden one, but not you." Pale Bayleaf replied.

"Very well, my name is Ultron and I will be assisting you."

"How are you going to do that?" Black Narcissus asked when suddenly they heard roaring as they looked outside to see demonic freaks heading for the Knightmares and the Blue Typhoon.

"Ever heard of the Chitauri?" Ultron asked. "They'll be happy to assist you."

"I'm also sending Ifrit to take care of those pests. It should be enough to destroy the fools." Golden Frieza said.

"Here's hoping." Pale Bayleaf said.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"I'm picking up on reinforcements!" Tails exclaimed. "And uh…they look like these." He said, pulling one up on the screen.

"Well, he looks like a charming fellow." Yuno said.

"The Chitauri." Professor Jacob said. "They've invaded New York City once when the Avengers were going to take down Loki." He said. "This is bad…"

"We'll take care of them." Sonic said as the four teams walked outside.

"Hey, we got two more!" Minene said as they all looked to see Silver with Isaac and Nan.

"Team Silver is going to kick their butt!" Nan grinned.

"While Team Blaze is going to burn them into ashes." Blaze said as she, Tristina and Julia walked to the other teams.

"Oh! I know just the song for this!" Deadpool exclaimed, watching them run out to deal with the Chitauri as he pulled out his own MP3 Player. "Let's see…Marvel, my own theme song, Street Fighter, Ah! Here we are!" He said and pressed the play button.

* * *

 **BGM: Sonic Heroes Theme (Sonic Heroes)**

"Alright, you big ugly freaks!" Vector exclaimed. "It's time for you to be beaten by Team Chaotix!" He exclaimed as Espio threw kunai and shurikens while Charmy went over and kicked a Chitauri while avoiding its bullets as Vector jumped up and body slammed into it.

Sonic charged up a spin dash and hit several Chitauri forces and then suddenly Knuckles picked him and Tails up. "Knuckles, what are you doing?!"

"Got the idea from Omega!" Knuckles said as he jumped up and launched Sonic and Tails towards the Chitauri as they returned.

"Sweet!" Tails grinned.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled, as everyone froze in time as Team Dark went ahead and annihilated them all before time resumed, as they all exploded.

Several Chitauri actually boarded as they started firing at them from behind. "It's no use!" Silver said, blocking all of the bullets and sending them to the other Chitauri and used his telekinesis to stop the others from moving as Isaac and Nan went over and slashed through them where Silver threw them out into space.

"Burn!" Blaze exclaimed as she unleashed a fire stream on them while Tristina called out Rocket and Groot again where they started unleashing hell on them.

"Now THIS is more like it!" Rocket laughed maniacally.

"We need more firepower." Julia smirked and took out a summon gem. "PYRO!"

"Pyro?!" Isaac and Nan exclaimed as the Pyromaniac herself appeared before them, and igniting the flamethrower, burning everything that got near them, and then Pyro laughed maniacally.

"I am Groot?"

"Hmph, I'm not going to be outdone by a freakin' pyromaniac!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Let's go, Cheese!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao!" Cheese cried and then kicked a Chitauri where Amy hammered it down and then it looked up to see Big coming down and he crushed the Chitauri while the Knightmares were accompanied by the Dinobots and Predacons as the Metarex ships were being destroyed one by one.

"These Chitauri are pathetic." Shadow said.

"Tell me about it." Rouge nodded in agreement as Sonic ran around the Chitauri, creating a tornado and knocking them away where Knuckles proceeded to destroy them while Team Chaotix started playing their instruments horribly and Vector sang horribly as well, destroying the surrounding Chitauri.

"Well, that's one way to get rid of them." Blaze said, as she combined her power with the help of Pyro to unleash a fire stream at any straggling Chitauri that came to aid them.

 **End BGM**

"I think that's all of them." Silver said, high fiving Isaac and Nan.

"Uh, not to ruin the celebration, but we're picking up on something powerful headed your way!" Eggman exclaimed.

"What is it?" Sonic asked as they heard roaring and then something landed in front of them.

"That!" Eggman said.

"What the heck is Ifrit doing here?!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

"If what now?" Isaac asked.

"A Sonic Rivals 2 Final Boss, that's what it is!" Jacob replied.

"Never heard of this guy." Nan said when suddenly the alarm sounded.

"We also got an intruder in here!" Eggman exclaimed.

Silver looked at the other teams. "You guys take care of this guy; we'll take care of whoever's in the Blue Typhoon!" He said and took off, but Team Blaze decided to follow them.

* * *

As they got to a hallway, they saw some sort of black knight approaching them.

"Who are you?" Tristina asked.

"I am King Arthur, the king of the Round Table, and I'm here to destroy you." King Arthur said.

"Not going to happen!" Julia exclaimed as she ran forward, but King Arthur just simply slashed her down to the ground. "Agh!"

"Julia!" Nan exclaimed.

"An unwise decision, young maiden." King Arthur said, as he raised his sword up. "And that was the last decision you'll ever make!" He exclaimed as he lowered his sword to impale her, but someone prevented him from killing Julia. Nan!

 **BGM: Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yeah, about that…" Nan said. "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Nan!" Julia exclaimed.

"Hmph…a young man who thinks he can risk his life to protect the young maiden. How predictable." King Arthur said.

Nan growled. "You shouldn't have said that." He said as he jumped back. "Leave this guy to me." He said. "I'll teach him not to call me predictable!" He growled as he used Curaga on Julia.

"Are you sure you can deal with him on your own?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, NOW GO!" Nan yelled as they nodded and took off.

"Good luck, Nan." Julia said and ran off.

"You have some nerve to challenge me, Knight of the Keyblade." King Arthur said.

"You have some nerve by calling me predictable!" Nan growled.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph, let's see who's stronger. My sword…or your Keyblade." King Arthur said. "En guarde!"

 **BGM: Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Nan ran over and slashed King Arthur, but he blocked the attacks and countered, knocking Nan away, but he quickly recovered and then used Thundaga on King Arthur. "Hmph! A simple spell won't be enough to take me down, Knight of the Keyblade!"

"Oh shut up!" Nan growled as King Arthur raised his sword up as electric beams came down to hit Nan, but he rolled out of the way and slashed him several times before jumping back and using Triple Firaga, but King Arthur blocked with his sword.

"Hmm, you are quite the skilled swordsman, but that won't be enough!" King Arthur declared as he ran over and slashed Nan, but he blocked and countered with a Firaga to the face. "Gah!" He growled as Nan used Sonic Blade and then an Ars Arcanum. "Your Keyblade skills are quite impressive."

"Are you just saying that to let my guard down?" Nan asked.

"That's for you to decide." King Arthur replied as he sent homing phantom orbs to him, but Nan used Reflega to knock them back to him. "Impressive, but not good enough!" He said as he ran over to slash through him, but Nan rolled out of the way as they both looked at each other.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Nan yelled, using Ragnarock on him to knock him away from the little mini explosions as he ran over and used Zantetsuken, but King Arthur slashed him away before he could hit him.

"This battle will be your downfall." King Arthur said. "Farewell, Knight of the Keyblade." He said, running over to him.

"I'm not done…" Nan said as he got up and blocked King Arthur's attack.

"You say that, but this is the end, Knight of the Keyblade!" He said.

"Graviga." Nan quietly said as King Arthur was suddenly under the influence of the gravity spell, as he fell on one knee.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"A gravity spell." Nan said as he slashed the pinned down knight several times before slashing upward to knock Arthur's sword away and pointed his Keyblade at him.

"Impressive…" King Arthur growled. "You've disarmed me after a simple spell…" He said as he got up.

"I didn't tell you to get up!" He exclaimed as he slashed him, but King Arthur caught it. "What?!"

 **End BGM**

"You may have bested me, but you are still predictable." He said as Nan jumped back.

"Listen buddy, don't make me…" Nan growled.

"You have bested me for now…" King Arthur said as he made a dark portal. "But know this, the next time we meet will be our last meeting, for I will return and end your life." He said as he walked away. "Farewell, Knight of the Keyblade." He said and disappeared into the portal, while at the same time Ifrit was finished off by Team Dark and the Metarex were forced to retreat.

"Hmph…good riddance." Nan said as he looked at the sword he had. "He left his sword." He said as he walked over to it and examined it. "Hmph, that's the sorriest looking sword I've ever laid my eyes on." He said.

"And you are the most predictable fellow I've ever met." A voice exclaimed as the sword magically got up on its own.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Nan yelled.

"For your information, I am known as Caliburn, King Arthur's sword and I will not be treated by being called a 'sorry looking sword'."

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh, I am SOOOO sorry I offended you!" Nan sarcastically said. "But uh, who got his ass kicked? Oh that's right, King Arthur."

"You shouldn't be using crass language. It's uncalled for." Caliburn said.

"OH SHUT UP! I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT TO YOU, YOU STUPID SORRY LOOKING SWORD!"

"There you go calling me 'sorry looking' again." Caliburn calmly said. "At least I'm not some predictable fool that actually lived to see another day after fighting King Arthur."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Nan growled as everyone looked at the two arguing while sweatdropping.

"Uh, he DOES realize he's arguing with a sword, right?" Minene asked.

"I don't know what's more embarrassing... arguing with a sword, or losing an argument with said sword." Yuno said.

"Maybe both." Sonic said as Professor Jacob walked forward.

"Alright, that's enough. Break it up." Jacob got between the two. "We're not going to get anywhere if you two won't stop bickering."

"We wouldn't be having this argument if he wasn't a predictable fool."

"THERE YOU GO SAYING PREDICTABLE AGAIN!" Nan yelled.

"Enough!" Professor Jacob scolded. "What's important here is that we have a powerful sword on our side." He said. "It seems to me that King Arthur most likely forgot to take his sword with him." He said as he looked at the two of them. "Which gives me an idea."

"You're going to make me HIS sword?" Caliburn asked.

"Not sword, but Keyblade." Jacob grinned, glancing at Yukari.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later..._

Yukari walked out of the gap and gave the Keyblade to Nan. "I call it Caliburn of the Wind." She said as the Keychain of it had Caliburn's sword form, the handle is the Kingdom Key, but with Caliburn's face attached to it, as the blade was Caliburn's silver sword and the teeth are his golden spikes. "This Keyblade boosts strength, speed and and magic.

"This is an outrage!" Caliburn exclaimed in anger. "I pretty much prefer my sword form, thank you very much!"

"Oh relax; you can change back to your normal self." Yukari said while Professor Jacob gave Nan a metal glove.

"This is pretty much how you wield Caliburn if needed." Jacob said as Nan nodded.

"Now, if you'd be so kind to change Caliburn." Yukari requested as Nan closed his eyes, and then Caliburn changed back to his normal self.

"Oh, this is much better." Caliburn said, but then he turned back into a Keyblade. "You're doing this to spite me, aren't you?"

"Maybe." Nan smirked. "If it weren't for Jacob's quick thinking, I would've thrown you into outer space where you'll be forgotten."

"I'd rather be there instead of dealing with a predictable fellow like you."

Nan growled. "Shut up…" He said as he put the Keyblade away.

"Okay, now that that's over with…let's head off!" Tails said as the Blue Typhoon took off while Julia walked over to him.

"Nan, I just want to say thank you for saving me." Julia smiled.

"No problem." Nan said as the two of them embraced.

"…I just realized we have two talking Keyblades now." Minene said.

Hina sighed. "Sheila…"

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Minene smiled. "I know we will."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You've lost your sword to that boy?" Black Doom asked.

"I admit, I was a bit careless, but I thought I had my sword with me when I left to let them live for another day." King Arthur said.

Black Doom growled. "Now we have the most powerful sword in the universe in the hands of those meddling Keyblade Wielders." He said. "No matter, we will continue to fight those meddling fools." He chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **The jealousy continues. I still haven't beaten King Arthur, yet my character did beat him! *grumbles* If my hand wasn't so twitchy in that fight...**


	35. Yellow Zelkova's Last Stand

**BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"The Chitauri did a huge number on the Blue Typhoon." Tails said. "We need to find some place that can let us get some parts to repair it."

"One problem, we're in the middle of space and there's probably the fact there won't be some repair shop in the middle of nowhere." Minene said.

"Hmm…" Cosmo looked at the radar. "There's a planet that's coming up in front of us. Maybe we can get the parts we need there."

Nitori smirked. "Looks like it's my turn to shine." She said and took off her backpack and looked inside. "Let's see…wrench, blowtorch, hammers…"

"You carry all of your tools in that thing?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Well, duh…gotta be prepared and all, right?"

"B-but…don't you worry that all of that weight is too much pressure on your back?"

"Dude, I'm a mechanic, heavy lifting is NOTHING to me." She grinned, causing Tails to sweatdrop.

 **End BGM**

"I'm not even going to ask." Tails said as they went into the planet.

* * *

"Wow…it's so…boring looking." Yuno said.

"But we are picking up on civilization and buildings, so there's that." Cosmo said as they soon landed.

 **BGM: Sanctuary Fortress (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)**

"I think we need a third mechanic for this." Julia grinned. "ENGINEER!" She called out from her summon gem as the Engineer appeared and Tails and Nitori brought him up to speed.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's rebuild the ship." Engineer grinned.

"…Just out of curiosity, how many summons do you have?" Nan asked.

"I got all nine mercenaries." She smiled. "And Lana…and someone else, but I'm not telling you who it is JUST yet." She winked at him.

"All nine of them?!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "That's impressive!"

"Yep." She nodded.

"I think we'll go ahead and go get the parts." Espio said as he, Omega, Vector, Flandre, Deadpool, Shadow, Hades, Hina and Kai agreed to go with them.

"Alright." Nitori nodded as the team headed off.

"Oh!" Cream exclaimed.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I think I spotted a chocolate Chao wandering around!" Cream said and then took off.

"A Chao?" Amy asked as she looked at Big as they took off after her.

"…Did she just say chocolate?" Buru asked as she drooled. "Mmm…chocolate." She grinned and took off.

"Well, I don't know about you…but after taking on King Arthur, I'm going to go take a nap…" Nan said.

"And you didn't think about it before?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, I was arguing with a sword…"

"Yeah, and you were losing the argument by the looks of it." Isaac said, causing Nan to shoot him a glare.

"Don't bring it up."

"Hey, you said you were arguing with a sword, it's your fault."

"He does have a point." Caliburn said as he just appeared next to Nan.

"WHAT THE?!" Nan yelled. "I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!"

"I'm a powerful sword, so I can summon myself if I want to." Caliburn said. "But besides that, Sir Isaac brings up a good point. You've brought up the fact that you were arguing with me instead of just taking a nap. You've got nothing to blame but yourself."

"Sir Isaac?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at this.

"Shut up, Caliburn!" Nan growled. "Don't pin the blame on me!"

"Then who started this argument?" Caliburn asked.

"You little-"

"Oh, break it up, you two." A voice interrupted Nan as they saw a heavenly light appear before them and then Dyntos landed, with several Keyblades near his feet.

"Coming with some Keyblades?" Isaac asked.

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yes, indeed." He said. "You can thank Plague Knight for making these." He said as he picked up the first one. "Now, the first one is based off of Plague Knight himself and he calls it Alchemist's Key. It boosts magic up to the Ultima Weapon and jumping capabilities. There's also a special ability to 'alchemize' the user's spell."

"Alchemize?" Isaac tilted his head.

"Basically freezing someone while also using a Thundaga spell, for instance." Dyntos said. "You combine any magic you want and make it something extreme." He said.

"Interesting." Nan said as he examined it. The Keychain is one of Plague Knight's signature bombs, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but in Plague Knight's color and having more bombs at the corners, the blade is Plague Knight's mask while the teeth are explosive vats. "This Keyblade is going to…"

"Tristina." Dyntos said, as it disappeared from his hands. "This next Keyblade is based off of King Knight, the Decadent Dandy. It boosts strength and magic just 3/4s of the Ultima. The special ability to this Keyblade is the killer confetti attack." The Keyblade itself has the King Knight's crown and helmet for the Keychain, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but golden with red gems at the corners, the blade is a confetti cannon and the teeth is King Knight's red fur lined cape.

"Death by confetti…that's a new one." Isaac chuckled.

"Indeed, and this one is going to Kai." Dyntos said and then it disappeared as he picked up the next one. "The next Keyblade is based off of Specter Knight, the Guardian of the Lich Yard."

"That's a mouthful." Nan muttered.

"Hush." Dyntos quieted him. "This Keyblade boosts darkness attacks and speed with a minor boost strength. If you can't already tell, this is for Isaac." He said as he gave it to him.

"Yeah, the darkness just screamed 'Isaac' all over." Nan chuckled.

"Whatever, dude." Isaac rolled his eyes.

"It has a special ability where you can throw your Keyblade and teleport to it, so it's like Strike Raid, but a little more dangerous for your opponents. There's also a phase locket where you're invincible for five seconds, attacks go through you but there is a three minute cooldown."

"You had me at 'darkness' and 'teleporting'." Isaac said as he looked at his Keyblade while Nan did a 'see what I mean?' look at Dyntos. The Keychain is the phase locket, the handle looked like the Fenrir but gold and red, the blade is the staff of the scythe while the blade itself is the teeth.

"Next Keyblade: Airship's Ignition, based off of Propeller Knight!" Dyntos said. "It boosts Aero magic and air combos and a minor strength boost. The special ability lets you use flight for five seconds based on the propeller on the handle. Oh, and it also lets you be able to shoot forward to an opponent and bounce off of said opponent, this is for Maria." He said. The Keyblade had a rose for the Keychain, the handle is a normal sword, but it basically had the propeller on it, the blade is the rapier and the teeth is the propeller dagger.

Dyntos sent it off to Maria and went to the next Keyblade. "Based off of Mole Knight, Key of the Lost City! It boosts defense and fire magic. It also gives off a special ability that gives the Dust Knuckles relic basically letting the user punch through dirt at incredible speeds, also adding fire damage to all attacks."

"Holy crap…" Nan's eyes widened. "That's one way to make a crater." He said. The Keychain on the Keyblade is Mole Knight's Helmet, the handle is a red Kingdom Key with glowing orange lines going through it, the blade is the Dust Knuckles relic and the teeth are Mole Knight's glowing orange claws.

"This is for Hina." Dyntos said and send the Keyblade to Hina. "The next one is based off of Treasure Knight, the Plunder of the Iron Whale. It boosts strength and defense. The special ability for this is that it may activate the Throwing Anchor relic which will do more damage, it also summons a chest that sucks in the enemies and steals all of their money."

"That just screams Wario…" Isaac said. The Keychain of the Keyblade is the Throwing Anchor relic, the handle is the shape of the Fenrir, but covered in metal and it's the same color of Treasure Knight's armor, the blade is the Arm Cannon, and the teeth is the anchor that's attached to said arm cannon.

"This one is for you." Dyntos gave Nan the Keyblade.

"Seriously?" Nan blinked.

"Well then." Isaac chuckled.

"The next Keyblade is based off of Polar Knight, called Key of the Sunken Ship as it boosts Ice magic and strength. The special ability may cause the user to drop a stalactite of ice to drop on the enemy, there's also the War Horn relic that the user can use to knock out tons of little guys really quickly only to sacrifice a ton of magic power." Dyntos said.

"So use that as a last resort." Isaac said.

"Bingo." Dyntos said. The Keyblade in question has Polar Knight's helmet for the keychain, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but is brown and fur lined, the blade is Polar Knight's snow shovel and the tooth is the War Horn relic. "This one is for Flare." He said as he sent it to Flare. "The last Shovel Knight Keyblade is based off of Tinker Knight, the Tinkerer's Key."

"Let me guess, it's for Julia?" Nan asked.

"Yep." Dyntos nodded. "It boosts Thunder magic and defense. It summons a tiny version of the Tinker Tank to rush the enemies with the drills, missiles, and bombs. It also lets the user use the mobile gear relic that lets you summon a platform that'll have it keep moving on forever until it hits an object, then it disappears." He said.

"That's an interesting special ability." Isaac said. The Keychain is Tinker Knight's helmet, the handle is the mechanical version of the Ultima Weapon, the blade is the giant drill of the Tinker Tank and the teeth is the Mobile Gear relic as the Keyblade went over to Julia.

"So what about that Keyblade?" Nan asked, pointing to the last one.

"This…is called the Unlimited Colors Key." Dyntos said. "It boosts all stats and gives the ability to use all 16 wisp powers, it can also create any color combination you want and can also draw wisps to the user." He said. The keychain had rings of seven colors of the rainbow, the handle is a circle with all the Wisp colors, the blade is all the wisp colors in the shape of the Ultima, and the teeth are the White Wisp's hair. "This one is for you, Isaac." He said and gave it to him.

"Sweet." Isaac said.

"One more thing before I leave." Dyntos said. "The two of you are able to dual-wield now." He said.

"Seriously?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Nice!" Isaac exclaimed as they both high fived. "Flare isn't the only one now!"

 **End BGM**

"Have fun." Dyntos said as he went back to the mansion.

* * *

 _With Team Rose…_

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"CHOCOLATE!" Buru yelled as she was really close to the chocolate Chao, as said Chao was flying away from Buru.

"That's not an edible Chao, Buru!" Amy exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE!" Buru exclaimed.

"Why does she want to eat the Chao so badly?" Big asked.

"Don't look at me! I don't even know!" Amy replied as she looked at her Piko Piko Hammer and had an idea, as she picked up speed as she then hammered the ground, making her frontflip and land right on Buru.

"Get off! The chocolate is getting away!"

 **End BGM**

"It's not edible chocolate! It can also be a color, you know!" Amy said as the chocolate Chao stopped and looked at them while Cream walked up to them.

"What's a cutie like you doing out here?" Cream asked. "You shouldn't be wandering around all alone." She said as the Chao looked at her. "Why don't you come with us?" She offered as the Chao nodded, while Cheese squealed happily.

"So what should we name it?" Big asked, while Amy was wrestling Buru.

"Choco!" The Chao exclaimed. "Chocola choco!"

"…I think I'll name it…Chocola." Cream smiled as the Chao squealed with delight, as if it liked the name. "Hey, he likes it!" She grinned while Big picked up Buru and placed her on his shoulder and walked back to the Blue Typhoon, as Buru was trying to fight the big guy, but was failing epically.

* * *

 **BGM: Sanctuary Fortress**

 _Back at the Blue Typhoon…_

"Thanks guys! Now we can work on the ship!" Tails grinned as the three of them went right to work and then when it was nearly complete, Nitori went to check on the radar and her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" She said.

"What is it?" Hina asked.

"It's…a Metarex ambush!" She exclaimed. "They're all waiting for us out of the planet!" She said right when Tails and Engineer put in the last part.

"The Metarex are waiting for us?!" Tails exclaimed in shock. "Oh no, this is bad!"

"Don't worry; we'll make it out of here." Yukari said.

"How?! Besides the Sonic Power Cannon, we have no weapons on this ship!" Tails exclaimed. "We're screwed!"

"Trust me, we'll make it." Yukari gave him a reassuring smile.

 **End BGM**

"…Okay, I trust you." Tails said as the Blue Typhoon started up, although Tails looked like a nervous wreck right now as it soon got out of the planet, only to be greeted by the Metarex.

"There they are boys! Fire!" Pale Bayleaf ordered as all the Metarex ships fired at the Blue Typhoon.

Rose screamed. "We're going to die!"

"No we're not!" Yukari smirked.

"Just what do you have planned?!" Isaac exclaimed and when the lasers were extremely close to the Blue Typhoon.

"NOW!" Yukari yelled.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled while at the same time, Yukari made a humongous gap as they disappeared into the gap, but to the Metarex, it looked like the ship basically teleported.

"What?!" Pale Bayleaf exclaimed.

"Uh…how did they do that?" Yellow Zelkova asked.

* * *

 **BGM: Dragon Roost Island**

 _In a different location..._

Lloyd sighed with relief. "You sure know how to give people heart attacks."

"Or nightmares." Isaac added, glancing at Rose.

"At least we're safe, right?" Yukari said.

"Yeah." Nitori said.

"Although, I could've destroyed them all…" Flandre said.

"You probably would've gotten hit with a stray laser." Sakuya pointed out.

"Maybe, but at least I would put a dent in the Metarex fleet." Flandre shrugged.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Oh no! The Metarex have found us!" Cream exclaimed. "They're right behind us!"

"Seriously?! How could they find us after we teleported?!" Silver asked.

"They're persistent, I'll give them that." Eggman said when suddenly the ship shook as they nearly lost their balance.

"Now what?" Knuckles asked.

"Think you could away from us that easily?" Yellow Zelkova asked as he was below the ship. "You'll never escape me!" He exclaimed as he was somehow able to throw the Blue Typhoon to the planet that was near them.

"How could he throw something huge like this ship?!" Isaac asked.

"He's way stronger than he looks." Knuckles growled as they soon entered the planet.

 **BGM: Magmoor Caverns (Metroid Prime)**

"Hang on guys; this is going to be a bumpy landing!" Tails exclaimed as he pulled up the Blue Typhoon so it wouldn't be a huge mess when it landed, as it landed perfectly, but it did slide a little on the ground, just a few feet away from molten hot magma.

"Ugh…" Isaac groaned. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'm fine…" Worldwalker said.

"Same." Flare nodded, and then they saw Yellow Zelkova landing in front of the ship.

Knuckles growled. "I'll give him a piece of my mind." He said as he walked out, but he was then joined by Nan, Isaac, Team Chaotix, Sonic, Sayoko, Sakuya and Buru.

"You think you can stop me?" Yellow Zelkova asked. "I can stop you with one arm tied behind my back!"

 **End BGM**

"Don't get so cocky." Nan said, as he was about to summon Plunder of the Iron Whale, but Caliburn was summoned instead. "Seriously?"

"Don't just act surprised. We need to take him down." Caliburn said.

"Right." Nan nodded.

Yellow Zelkova laughed. "You're going to face the wrath of Yellow Zelkova!" He exclaimed.

"That's what you think, pal!" Knuckles growled as they all got in battle positions.

 **BGM: Melty Monster Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Yellow Zelkova ran over to them and punched, but they dodged as Nan aimed the Keyblade form of Caliburn and used Firaga on him, but he blocked with his arms and punched the ground to create a shockwave, then Sonic ran over and spin dashed at him. "Hmph!" He punched Sayoko, but she immediately recovered and threw kunai knives at the same time as Sakuya throwing her knives at him.

Knuckles brought out his Shovel Claws as he ran over and slashed him several times, but Yellow Zelkova jumped back and punched him away as Nan used Triple Firaga and then proceeded to slash him right after that, while Espio threw shurikens at him then Vector body slammed into him. "LIGHTNING SPARK!" Buru yelled.

"Not bad, but I'm just getting warmed up!" Yellow Zelkova's hand sparked and then shot lightning at them, forcing them to dodge as Sakuya took out a spell card.

"Conjuring: Eternal Meek!" Sakuya exclaimed, throwing knives at him where Sayoko joined her by throwing her own kunai knives at Yellow Zelkova.

"It'll take more than just knives to take me down." Yellow Zelkova said, but then he got punched away by Knuckles and then Sonic spin dashed into him again.

"DARK AURA!" Isaac yelled, slashing through him several times before slashing down on top of him, causing Yellow Zelkova to yell in pain.

"Nan! Use the Soul Surge!" Caliburn told him.

"The WHAT?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay." Nan closed his eyes as an aura surrounded him as he opened his eyes as he went over and slashed him several times, it looked like a combination of Sonic Blade and Ars Arcanum and then he landed behind Yellow Zelkova as he fell on one knee. "What did I just do?"

"That was a combination of Sonic Blade and Ars Arcanum. Sonic Arcanum, if you will."

"Sweet." Nan grinned.

"Now don't get too cocky." Caliburn warned.

"Yeah yeah, I know." Nan said as he used Thundaga.

"Argh!" Yellow Zelkova growled as he punched the ground to create another shockwave and then Sakuya slashed through him with Sayoko as Vector and Knuckles rammed into him, knocking him to the ground. "I'm not done yet!"He said right when he got a face full of Dark Firaga, causing him to stumble a little and was dangerously close to the cliff.

"This is the end." Buru put her hands together. "FINAL FIERY SPARK!" She yelled and unleashed it as he was knocked straight to the lava below.

 **End BGM**

"NOOOO!" Yellow Zelkova yelled.

"Farewell." Isaac said as they walked away, but suddenly they heard a humongous splash of lava as they turned around to see a humongous beast in front of them. Primal Groudon. "Oh geez!"

"This is bad!" Nan exclaimed as they all saw Yellow Zelkova in Primal Groudon's hand, unharmed.

"I have an ace up my sleeve! This big boy!" Yellow Zelkova exclaimed.

"LANDOR." Another Pokemon cried out.

"Oh yeah, and Landorus." Yellow Zelkova said as Primal Groudon gently put Yellow Zelkova on the ground while a Therian Landorus landed near them while Primal Groudon stayed in the lava and roared at them, and then Nan's Pokeball shook and then Primal Kyogre came out, roaring directly at Primal Groudon and then Hina and Maria came out with Thunderus and Tornadus as they glared at Landorus.

"You guys deal with them, we'll deal with the big guy once more." Knuckles smirked as everyone but Nan, Hina and Maria looked at each other and nodded.

 **BGM: Battle! Primal Groudon/Primal Kyogre (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Saphhire)**

Primal Groudon unleashed a Fire Blast at Primal Kyogre, but Primal Kyogre used Hydro Pump as it extinguished the flames and it hit Primal Groudon as it roared in pain and then he was hit with Origin Pulse. "Nice one!" Nan grinned.

"Tornadus, use Flash Cannon!" Maria ordered.

"Use Dark Pulse!" Hina ordered as Tornadus and Thunderus used their moves on Landorus, but it quickly dodged and used Hammer Arm, but they quickly dodged and they used Sludge Bomb and Hurricane on it.

Primal Groudon roared and used Precipice Blades, as Kyogre was launched into the air from it, and then unleashed a Lava Plume at it, but Primal Kyogre recovered and used Water Pulse, then Hydro Pump at Primal Groudon and then landed on the ground, causing the ground to rumble just a little bit. "Whoa, easy on that landing!" Nan said, nearly stumbling.

Landorus unleashed a Fissure attack, but both Pokemon dodged and then Tornadus used Incinerate and Thunderus using Hammer Arm, while Landorus growled and used Outrage, hitting Tornadus…only to get hit by Thunderus's Dark Pulse.

Primal Groudon moved forward and attempted to use Hammer Arm, but Primal Kyogre used Origin Pulse to knock Primal Groudon down, and then an Ultra Ball was thrown and pulled in Primal Groudon as it headed back to Tristina's hand where it clicked. "I've always wanted a Groudon." She smiled.

"Well, that works." Nan said as he put Primal Kyogre away.

"Landor…" Landorus growled and used Earthquake, knocking the Pokémon and the girls down as it then stepped forward and attempted to use Hammer Arm, but Tornadus used a Flash Cannon at Landorus's face as it roared in pain and then they both used Hammer Arm on it to knock it down to the ground, and then an Ultra Ball caught it and then returned to its owner, clicking when it got in its owner's hand.

"It's been my dream to catch a Landorus." Julia giggled right when Knuckles dealt the finishing blow on Yellow Zelkova.

"A-argh…" Yellow Zelkova groaned. "It's bad enough that I've been beaten again…but now you've captured those two dumb beasts…" He said. "You are…going to regret this…"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, both Landorus and Primal Groudon came out of their Pokeballs and gave Yellow Zelkova a serious death glare. "Uh…" He sweatdropped. "Did you hear me say 'dumb beasts'?" He asked as both of them nodded. "Um…what I meant to say was that you are SMART beasts that were dumb enough to get captured!"

"Landor…" Landor growled.

"Uh, wait…that came out wrong. What I MEANT to say was that you're not dumb, but smart…yet dumb enough to get captured!" He said, as both Pokemon looked at each other. "Wait wait wait! No! This is not coming out right!" He exclaimed. "What I'm TRYING to say is tha-" Primal Groudon just punched Yellow Zelkova to the ground, completely shattering his armor in the process.

"Oh, that's GOTTA hurt." Tristina winced.

Primal Groudon raised his arm up to reveal Yellow Zelkova's knocked out crushed body as Landous walked right up, dragged him with his mouth and then headed over to the lava as Zelkova's body looked like Cosmo's…yet bigger. "Landor…" Landorus said as he dropped him into the lava below.

 **BGM: Magmoor Caverns**

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." Worldwalker sweatdropped.

"He got cocky in the end." Suzaku said as the Pokémon went back in their Pokeballs and they all went back in the Blue Typhoon.

"Alright, let's get the heck out of here!" Tails said as the Blue Typhoon took off and got out of the planet.

 **Next chapter is going to be interesting!**


	36. The Origin of the Metarex

**BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

Worldwalker was in his own room of the Blue Typhoon, chuckling to himself. "Yes, YES! This is brilliant!" He exclaimed. "This is amazing!" He laughed as he walked out of his room and ran off.

He then got into the cockpit to see the Keyblade Wielders just hanging out there. "Guys!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Nan turned his head. "You seem giddy over something."

"Summon gems!"

"For all of us?" Julia asked.

"Um, not you…unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything to aid you since well…you got the mercenaries and Lana." He admitted.

"Oh…okay." Julia shrugged.

"Anyway, these are for you!" He said as he also gave one to Rose.

"Oh, for me too?" Rose asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Let's see who I have!" Isaac exclaimed as he raised his up in the air, and then Chrom appeared in front of them.

"Hmm?" Chrom turned his head. "Where am I?"

"Whoa! Chrom!" Isaac exclaimed.

"My turn!" Nan called his up, and then Henry appeared.

"…How did I get here?" Henry wondered.

"I'm next!" Flare said and then she summoned Lissa.

"Huh?" Lissa looked around. "What's going on…"

"I'm sensing a theme here." Tristina said, looking at Worldwalker.

"Yep, Fire Emblem." Worldwalker said as Tristina called hers up, and then Virion arrived.

"Interesting…" He said and then spotted Minene. "Oh, my sweet dear maiden!" He said as he got in front of her. "Where have you been all my life?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Minene blinked, and then Chrom pulled him away.

"This is not the time." Chrom said.

"…Random." Minene blinked.

Kai called hers up and then Vaike appeared in front of them. "Alright, who do I have to start chopping down with my axe?" He asked.

"That's…scary." Rose sweatdropped.

"Let's see who I have!" Hina exclaimed, and then the Ragnell impaled the ground in front of them and then Priam pulled it up. "Shoot…I was thinking I had Ike for a second there."

"So you know of my ancestor." Priam grinned. "My name is Priam, the Radiant Hero."

"My turn!" Maria exclaimed and called hers out, and then Kellam appeared.

"Um…hi?" Kellam said.

"Hi!" Maria waved and then finally, Rose summoned hers, and then Robin appeared in front of them.

"Hmm?" Robin looked at them and then at the others. "Uh, Chrom, do you know where we are?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Chrom answered as Worldwalker brought them up to speed about the situation. "You don't say…"

"We'll be more than happy to assist you." Robin said and then knelt down, patting Rose on the head, causing Rose to smile and then they all disappeared.

"Well, that was very interesting." Knuckles said.

"Except that there's a hole in the floor now…" Tails sweatdropped.

"Uh, sorry about that." Worldwalker said. "Anyway, that's all I just wanted to give you." He said.

"Uh, guys?" Amy got their attention. "I'm picking up on a huge ship approaching us!" She exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

And right on cue, the huge ship approached them from behind, until it was right next to the Blue Typhoon, it was the main Metarex ship! "What the heck is that thing doing here?" Nan asked.

Suddenly, they heard a voice. _"Well done, White Seed. Your mission is complete."_

 _'What? My mission...'_ Cosmo thought. _'White Seed... White... Seed'_ That is when she began to remember.

* * *

 **BGM: Metarex Theme (Sonic X)**

 _The Metarex was attacking a ship, one that Cosmo was on. She ran, trying to find a way to escape, with only one thing in her mind._

 _"I don't want to die."_

 _But it was no use. The Metarex had found her, but they didn't kill her. Instead, they did something else._

 _"Listen to my voice, and take my hand."_

 **End BGM**

* * *

That was all Cosmo remembered as she the voice of Dark Oak continued

 _"Take my hand, listen to my voice! Your eyes will be mine, and your ears will be mine!"_

It was obvious to her now; she was a spy for the Metarex! Realizing what she had done, she screamed, and her amulet began to shine as the whole place glowed.

"What the heck?" Nan exclaimed as the Blue Typhoon and Dark Oak's ship was enveloped by a bright light, blinding everyone.

* * *

Everyone eventually came to as they looked around. "Where are we?" Isaac asked.

"I think…we're in some dead planet." Minene said, pointing outside as they all looked to see dead trees everywhere.

"My God…" Suzaku whispered, horrified at the site.

"Are there any survivors or anything?" Anya asked.

"Let me check…" Amy said as she scanned the area. "Nothing…it's a barren wasteland."

Yuno shuddered. "Something about this place rubs me the wrong way…"

"Easy now, let's not get too insane." Minene said.

Shadow, however, angrily walked over to Cosmo, who was knocked out and in Tails' arms. It would seem that figured out Cosmo's role as a spy. "Stand back." He growled as he aimed his hand up, ready to use Chaos Spear on her.

"What are you doing?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Taking care of a problem."

"Shadow, don't!" Professor Jacob attempted to stop him.

"Why shouldn't I? She's been a spy all along…" He growled. "If we don't do something, the Metarex will gain the upper hand!" He aimed his hand at Cosmo.

"Shadow, remember what you promised Maria?" Jacob asked, causing Shadow's eyes to widened and flashbacked to when Maria was still alive.

 _"Promise me, Shadow…that you won't kill anyone…why you're down there…you're not a monster, but a very good friend…"_

 _"Maria!"_

Shadow snapped out of it and growled. "Fine…" He said as he turned around. "But how are we just going to let this slide?"

"She unwillingly became a spy without even realizing it." Professor Jacob told him. "But we will have to do something, and quick."

* * *

 **BGM: Hidden Land (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky/Darkness)**

 _Later…_

Cosmo was on a hospital bed and Tails seemed to be working on something. "There's nothing here that shows anything about Cosmo being a spy." Tails said.

"Hold on a second…" Nina said. "There's probably something more than meets the eye here." She said as she typed something in Tails's computer and then to their amazement, there was a little tiny microchip undetectable my regular computers, until now. "Aha!"

Tails looked at it and clenched his fists. "Let's remove it."

"Whoa whoa whoa, bad idea." Chris said. "If we do that, that'll just make things worse. You see, it's in the part of her brain that connects to her sight and hearing, if we remove that… she might lose her sight and hearing." He said, causing Tails to frown and feel sad.

"Then it's a risk we have to take." Knuckles said.

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. "We can't do that!"

"Then what are we supposed to do? Keep going on with our lives with Cosmo while the Metarex are one step ahead of us?!" Knuckles asked, causing Tails to glare at him. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here, but if Cosmo continues to have that inside her brain, then the Metarex are one step closer to annihilate us all."

"I'm with Knuckles." Nitori said. "It's a risk we'll have to take."

"Tails…" Nina knelt down to his level. "I don't like this either, but we have to do something or else we'll be killed by the Metarex."

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is a bad idea?" Chris asked.

"You're not, but just leave it to me." Nitori said. "This might take a while though…so, its best not to rush into things."

"Come on, Tails…let's leave her alone." Knuckles said as he pulled Tails away so Nitori could do her work.

"I may need some help on this, though." Nitori said, looking at Nina.

"I'll do anything I can." She said as Nitori nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Mmm…" Cosmo woke up and Nitori and Nina were looking at her.

"Do you think it worked?" Nina asked.

"Let's see." Nitori said. "Cosmo, how many fingers am I holding up?" She asked, holding up three fingers.

"…Three." Cosmo said.

Nitori grinned. "It worked!" She exclaimed as she high fived Nina.

"Wait, the microchip is out of me?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes, you can see and hear like normally!" Nina smiled.

Cosmo grinned. "Thank you!" She said and ran off, searching for Tails as she eventually found him. "Tails!"

"Hmm?" Tails turned her head. "Cosmo…was it a success?"

"It was." Cosmo smiled as Nitori and Nina came by and gave them a thumbs up.

Chris sighed with relief. "I was worried that it'd end horribly."

"See? I told you everything would be fine." Knuckles said.

"Hmm?" Nitori looked around. "Where's Shadow?"

"Getting some fresh air." Sonic replied. "The guy wanted some time to think after finding out about Cosmo."

"I'm sorry…this is my entire fault." Cosmo muttered. "Had I known I was a spy, I wouldn't be here…"

"It's not your fault." Isaac said. "It's the Metarex's fault." He said and then smirked. "Heh, it gives me another reason to beat them up."

"Uh…don't you mean 'we'?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah." He nodded when Sakuya appeared in front of them.

"Um, Shadow and I have found something." Sakuya said.

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, follow me." Sakuya said as she flew off with everyone following until they came to a facility.

* * *

 _In the facility..._

"What is this…?" Hina asked.

"It used to be a civilization of some sort." Shadow said. "This is all that's left." He said as an image of a person that looked like Cosmo appeared in front of them.

"Did this happen before you came over to us?" Komachi asked.

"No." Sakuya shook her head. "This is the first time we're seeing this."

"If you are seeing this, then do not be alarmed…but we have left our planet for it has been destroyed by the Metarex." The woman said. "Long ago, we used to be a civilized people until war struck. We were constantly being killed until enough was enough, so we decided to leave."

"Huh…" Isaac said.

"However, there was one person who was against the idea…his name was Lucas and he rallied many of our people to keep fighting and turn themselves into monsters. It was his dream to restore our planet, but it was too much for us, we had to flee no matter what. The ones who fled had no choice but to bomb the rest of the planet, including the ones who chose to stay. We thought we eliminated them, but only five survived, turning them into what we call the Metarex, their leader is Lucas…who is now named, Dark Oak."

"Dark Oak?!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Quite the history lesson, isn't it?" A voice asked as they turned to see Dark Oak who looked like he was standing there the whole time. "Yes, it was I who did this." Dark Oak said. "I had a dream to take back our planet, but that fool Earthia didn't see it. In the end, we Metarex destroyed them…all, but one." He said, glancing at Cosmo.

"Why would you do this?!" Cosmo asked.

"Every single one of them was a fool for not seeing the dream that I had." Dark Oak replied. "But never mind that, I will need that Chaos Emerald you have."

"Dark Oak, answer me! Why would you go out of your way to kill my mother, father and my sister, Galaxina?!"

"…Your father is still alive." Dark Oak said.

"That can't be true, you murdered him!"

"No, Cosmo. I AM your father." He said as Cosmo's eyes widened in shock.

"You did this to your kind?!" Minene exclaimed, pulling out her gun. "What kind of sicko does that…not to mention all the hell you've put your daughter through!"

"I've done it for a very good reason…to destroy all those who oppose us. We've listened and we've seen everything that she's seen and heard. Why else have we been able to ambush you and do anything we can to stop anyone that would threaten us?" Dark Oak asked.

"Don't you realize there were countless times you've put your daughter in danger?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Her mission would've been completed if she was destroyed in the process along with the likes of you." Dark Oak said.

"You little…" Yuno growled. "That's uncalled for!"

"I think we need to teach you a lesson." Isaac growled as they all got ready for battle.

"Go ahead and try." Dark Oak challenged.

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's go!" Komachi exclaimed as she flew over to him with Sakuya and slashed him several times, but he dodged every attack and kicked them away, where Suzaku ran over and did his spin kick on him, but he blocked it and punched him away where Gino did the same thing.

"Fool." Dark Oak said, kicking Gino away as he was hit by a couple of kunai knives by Sayoko and Espio, but he simply chuckled as he pulled out some sort of sword and slashed the two of them away, and then he was hit by a box from Silver while Blaze unleashed a fire stream at him, where Buru was behind him and used Fire Spark on him, and then he ran over and slashed Blaze away where he kicked away Shadow who was spin dashing towards him.

Shadow growled. "Chaos…BLAST!" He yelled, knocking Dark Oak a few feet where he was then punched by Knuckles, but he grabbed his fist and threw him to the side and then he was attacked by Flandre using the Lavatein spell, but he ducked and used an uppercut on her, and then the ground beneath him blew up while Minene came up from underneath.

"Hmph." Minene smirked, but then Dark Oak appeared behind her and kicked her away.

"Aunt Minene!" Rose exclaimed as she raised her hand up and called up Samurai Prowl as he ran over and slashed Dark Oak away where Maria Jr screamed at him to knock Dark Oak to a wall.

"Hmph…" Dark Oak teleported to them. "Impressive." He said and then he was hit by Rouge's piledriver kick with the help of Charmy, Cream and Tails, but they were knocked away as he was hit by a Dark Firaga spell from Isaac as Yuno ran to him and slashed him several times, but he blocked every attack. "So, you're the famous yandere I've heard so much about."

"Hmph, so you've heard of me?" Yuno asked.

"Indeed." Dark Oak nodded. "It's interesting to see you up close and personal, it's quite interesting to see how predictable you really are."

"That's not going to work on me." She said.

"Then what if I told you…that after Xehanort has been defeated and you had joined those Keyblade masters…we came to your world and obliterated it?"

"What?!" Yuno exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"That's right, not a single ounce of it remains. You and that bomber are the only ones left of that world."

"You're telling me…you got rid of it?!"

"Indeed. Nothing left of it exists, your friends, family, everything you held dear…" He said. "It's gone entirely."

"No…" Yuno growled. "I…I wanted to see Yukki's grave one last time…"

"He's gone too…he's nothing anymore. He was a waste of breath in this cruel universe."

"Shut up…" She said, clenching her fists.

"Yuno…don't go there!" Minene said.

"Need I continue? Everything is gone, all that you cherish? Non-existent anymore. Your friends and everything you cherish…is no more. Heh, it's no surprise…that world was pathetic anyway."

"You shut up…" Yuno said. Her breathing had noticeably changed, and her eyes were changing as well.

"Yuno!" Minene called out, but her voice was fading, she could only hear herself, and Dark Oak.

"You…are a weakling." Dark Oak said.

"I…am not…" Dark aura shot out of Yuno. "A WEAKLING!" She yelled.

 **BGM: Stand Up Be Strong (Bleach)**

Yuno screamed maniacally as she ran over and slashed him several times. "At last, the true yandere has awakened." Dark Oak said as he blocked every attack and sweep kicked her, but she quickly recovered and kept attacking him.

"A-Aunt Yuno?!" Rose exclaimed in shock and horror.

"Don't you worry; I won't let her get to you." Minene said, getting in front of Rose.

"RAAAAAAGH!" Yuno yelled as she kept attacking him, but blocked every attack with his sword.

"Is that the best you can do?" Dark Oak asked as he kept blocking every attack until he punched her in the gut, causing her to cough out blood and then he kicked her to the side. "Hmph…I'm disappointed."

"I'm not done yet….YOU HEAR ME?!" Yuno yelled. "I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I KILL YOU!" She screamed as she ran over and slashed him again, but this time she kicked him and then slashed him while he was momentarily stunned.

"Your attack style is interesting…" Dark Oak said. "All you do is slash with that katana sword of yours and rarely do you ever change attack patterns." He said. "That's…very disappointing. I was hoping more of a challenge." He said as he grabbed Yuno's katana and yanked it from him.

"You dirty little…!" Yuno growled as she pulled out her knife and went to attack him, but he kicked it out of Yuno's hand.

"Your back up is but a mere knife…how amusing." He said as he looked at the katana sword. "This sword has seen better days…" He said. "Time to put it out of its misery." He said as he basically snapped it in half, making Yuno's eyes widen.

"That's it…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed and ran over to punch him, but he blocked as he then flipped her over and then punched her straight to the ground, and then placed her foot on her.

"You are not that all cracked up to be." Dark Oak said as he put his sword to her neck. "In fact, I've half a mind to end your miserable life…but no…that's too easy." He said he put it away as he grabbed her by the throat. "Get out of my sight." He said and threw her to a wall, knocking her out.

"Dark Oak, we have the remaining Chaos Emerald!" Pale Bayleaf's voice echoed.

"Good. I will meet you there." Dark Oak said as he looked at them.

"This was just a mere distraction?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Indeed it was. We will meet again…but this time, you will not be so lucky!" He said as he disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Remind me to bomb his entire ship once we're done with him…" Minene growled, but Rose was more fixated on Yuno.

"Aunt Yuno…" She said, tears falling from her eyes. "W-was that…the real you?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Dark Oak, we are ready to move forward." Black Narcissus said.

Dark Oak nodded. "Well Earthia, it seems your daughter has decided to continue in your mother's footsteps. But I'm afraid she is just as misguided as you." He said as he looked at the Chaos Emeralds in front of him. "All of the lights have been gathered, the time has come, the forestation project is about to begin!" He exclaimed.

* * *

 **Dark Oak sure knows how to piss people off, especially if it's Yuno.**


	37. Final Mova

**BGM: Dragon Roost Island (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

"Well, this is wonderful!" Knuckles said sarcastically. "We don't have any Chaos Emeralds with us!"

"We do have the Sol Emeralds." Blaze told him.

"But what good will THEY do?!" Knuckles asked. "We don't even know where the Metarex are!"

"Actually, we do." Eggman said.

"Oh? And how do we know?"

"Simple, while Dark Oak appeared, I had Decoe and Bocoe create a spy bug and then sent them to the Metarex's mother ship." Eggman said. "It recorded Dark Oak's true goal."

"And what did he say?" Sonic asked as Eggman played the recording as their eyes widened.

"Forestation?" Knuckles asked.

"That could mean anything…" Espio said.

"We also have the coordinates for where this forestation thing will begin." Eggman said. "The galactic coordinates are 0-0-0."

"Those…are interesting coordinates." Worldwalker said.

"No kidding." Isaac nodded.

"Well, let's go and face them once and for all!" Tails exclaimed. "Setting coordinates to 0-0-0! Let's blast off!" He exclaimed and the Blue Typhoon took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Yuno…_

 **BGM: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Yuno was leaning on a wall, sighing to herself. _You…are a weakling._ Dark Oak's words echoed inside of her. _I'm disappointed._ The words continued as she looked at her destroyed katana. _You are not all that cracked up to be._

"Dark Oak…" She growled.

"Don't let him get to you." Minene said. "He was just trying to see what you're really capable of."

"Minene, how can you be so calm about this?! He wiped out our world, he literally blown it off the map of our universe! Nothing left of it exists!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pissed off that he erased people like Masumi from the universe now, but we shouldn't let it get to us."

Yuno growled. "How can I NOT let it get to me?! He destroyed Yukki, he destroyed everything we held dear to us!"

"Destroying Dark Oak will NOT bring them back." Minene said. "You think it will, but it won't. Revenge will NEVER bring them back."

Yuno growled. "Then what am I supposed to do? Let Dark Oak have his way?!"

"No!"

"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Yuno snapped. "Thanks to Dark Oak, Rose knows who I really am!"

"She was bound to find out eventually…"

"But not as a five year old!" She clenched her fists. "I know what I have to do…"

"What?"

"Yukari, take me back to the mansion. I need to talk to Lord Beerus!"

Minene's eyes widened. "Are you nuts?! You're going to give Rose nightmares!"

"And I didn't give her nightmares until Dark Oak made me show my true colors!" She said. "That was who I really am…I wanted to be different that second world Yuno, but guess what? THAT'S NOT HAPPENING!" She said as a gap opened up and Yuno walked in.

"Wait!" Minene grabbed her arm. "I seriously think this is a bad idea!"

"Let go of me, Minene…" Yuno said.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let you frighten Rose anymore!" Minene said. "Just think of what you did earlier! You scarred her for probably for life! She looks up to you!"

"…And the things she's been through before didn't scar her?" She asked as she looked at Minene. "I'm going to Lord Beerus…and you're not stopping me." She said, as she yanked her arm from Minene's grip and then walked into the gap, as the gap closed, leaving Minene standing there.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Worldwalker's Mansion…_

Lord Beerus was eating another slice of pizza when he noticed Yuno walking up to him. "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes."

"What's your answer?"

"…I want to be the ultimate Yandere Queen, just like my second world self."

Lord Beerus nodded. "Good." He said as he opened a portal. "Step into my office." He said as they both walked in.

"He has an office?" Hikari asked.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"We're here." Tails said. "Coordinates 0-0-0." He said as they all saw the Metarex fleet in front of them.

"I see that you have come to oppose us." Dark Oak said. "No matter, you will be destroyed all the same!" He exclaimed.

"You guys ready?" Isaac asked as they all nodded and then noticed Minene walking in. "Where's Yuno?"

"…She's out of her mind right now." Minene growled, glancing at Rose who looked completely devastated.

"Whoa! We got company approaching us!" Sonic exclaimed as they saw Black Narcissus, Pale Greenleaf, a Mega Rayquaza, Frigate Skullian and the Nega-Wisp Armor that Dark Oak is controlling.

"Rayquaza?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Nan, let's go take that thing down!" Tristina said as he nodded and ran off while Flandre went off to deal with Frigate Skullian while everyone else went to deal with the Metarex leaders.

Nan and Tristina ran outside and called out both Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon as they looked at Mega Rayquaza as all three of them roared.

 **BGM: Battle! Rayquaza (Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire)**

Mega Rayquaza roared and used Dragon Pulse on Primal Groudon, while Primal Kyogre used Hydro Pump on him, but it looked like Mega Rayquaza simply shrugged it off and then used Hyper Beam on the both of them. "What the heck…" Nan said.

"Eruption!" Tristina ordered as Primal Groudon unleashed Eruption on it, but Mega Rayquaza looked like it just ignored it. "What?!"

Mega Rayquaza roared again and used Ancient Power on the both of them, as they retaliated with Origin Pulse and Precipice Spikes.

Pale Bayleaf attacked Isaac and Flare, but they dodged as they slashed him away, and then got hit by Buru's Blizzard Spark and Yukari's danmaku while Black Narcissus was knocked away by Maria Jr's screaming and then was hit in the head by Shovel Knight's shovel. "How is it that they are so strong?" Black Narcissus asked.

"They're stronger than they look…" Pale Bayleaf said as he was hit by Rouge and Knuckles.

Sonic and Shadow quickly avoided several laser beams from the Nega Wisp Armor, as Sonic and Shadow both spin dashed on both of its arms, and then spin dashed directly into the cockpit. "Argh!" Dark Oak growled.

"Heh! Looks like we found the weak spot!" Sonic smirked.

"Don't get cocky, hedgehog!" Dark Oak exclaimed, as he launched spikes at them, but Silver used his telekinesis to prevent them from hitting them as he then launched them back at the Nega Wisp Armor, where Sonic and Shadow spin dashed into it again and then Blaze unleashed a fiery stream towards it.

"How the heck is he just ignoring our attacks?!" Nan asked.

"Mega Rayquaza is such a pain!" Tristina exclaimed, and then Mega Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent on both Primal Pokemon. Not only did this knock them out, but it also drained them of their energy, reverting them into their regular forms.

"What the Hell?!" Nan and Tristina exclaimed, but then Mega Rayquaza was suddenly hit with two Dragon Breaths as they looked to see Mega Latias and Mega Latios standing there.

"Don't you know that Rayquaza is more powerful than Kyogre and Groudon, being the one who stopped their fighting long ago?!" Latios called.

"Not to mention that, as a Dragon Pokemon, Rayquaza is resistant to Fire and Water. That's why he's acting like he's not even hurt from the attacks." Latias said.

"That's right…" Nan sweatdropped.

"We forgot..." Tristina said embarrassingly.

"But…he's weak against Ice and Dragon types!" Latias grinned, unleashing an Ice Beam when Kyurem joined in and used an Ice Beam too where Latios used Dragon Breath as Mega Rayquaza roared in pain and then Latios used Zen Headbutt on him where Latias used Dragon Breath, as Mega Rayquaza tried to retaliate with a Dragon Pulse, but Latias's Dragon Breath caused it to explode and then Latios slammed into him, then Kyurem used Glaciate on Mega Rayquaza, knocking it down to the ground. "Now Flare!"

"Flare?" Nan asked as an Ultra Ball landed on Mega Rayquaza and then returned to its owner where it clicked.

"Yeah, Flare said she wanted it." Latias said, as Flare did a peace sign with a grin while Frigate Skullian exploded after Flandre was done with it.

"Ah, it feels great to be alive!" Flandre grinned.

Pale Bayleaf and Black Narcissus was on the ground, panting. "Alright, let's take Nega Wisp Armor down!" Isaac said, calling out Unlimited Colors Key as he drew in all the wisps as they all formed into a circle. "Sonic, go!"

"Right!" Sonic nodded as he got into the circle. "SUPER UNLIMITED COLORS!" He yelled as he launched himself over to Nega Wisp Armor, causing the entire thing to exploded into pieces, but amazingly, Dark Oak survived.

"Good for nothing…" Dark Oak growled as he nodded at Pale Bayleaf and Black Narcissus as they flew off back to the mothership, and when they got there…the whole entire fleet glowed. "LET THE FORESTATION BEGIN!" He yelled, as the whole ship basically destroyed itself and revealing an aquatic planet while the three of them growled and then turned into Final Mova.

"HOLY CRAP!" Nan yelled.

"That's not the worst of it, look!" Professor Jacob pointed to the giant tree, as they all saw the Nega-Mother Wisp.

Yacker started panicking as the other Wisps were responding in the same way. "What the…?" Sonic asked. "What's got them in a panic?"

"According to this Wisp translator, they're freaking out over that monster over there…it turns out…it's their mother!"Tails said.

 **End BGM**

"That's their mother?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"Yikes…I'd hate to see who the mother-in-law is…" Gino said.

"Did you HAVE to go there?" Anya asked.

"…Maybe." Gino said.

"Well, the mother wisp is on their side, so…it's about to get interesting!" Nan said as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Nega-Wisp Armor Phase 1 (Sonic Colors)**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver went over to Final Mova as Sonic spin dashed towards them and Shadow used Chaos Spear, but their attacks were useless as they headbutted the three of them where Charmy picked up Vector as he breathed fire at them. "Since when could Vector breathe fire?!" Nan asked.

"Since Sonic Heroes, of course!" Worldwalker said as Buru used Lightning Spark, but Nega-Mother Wisp fired lasers to block the attack.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Maze of Love!" Flandre shouted, but the danmaku was anything but helpful since the attacks just simply didn't work, neither when Sakuya threw tons of knives at them.

"Yo, Flare, do you have any HP on these guys?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, and according to Paper Cut, their defense is ginormous! We're not even making a dent!" Flare exclaimed.

"Then we gotta keep trying!" Tristina said, sending out Rayquaza and ordering it to use Dragon Pulse, as it did just that, but not even that seemed to be work.

"Seriously?! Is there anything that can work on these brutes?!" Nan asked.

"Oh!" Knuckles snapped his fingers. "Guys! I know what to do!"

"And what is it?" Eggman asked.

"What if we used the Sonic Power Cannon with the Master Emerald and the Sol Emeralds at full power?"

"But wouldn't that push the Master Emerald to its limits?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe, but we have to try something!" Knuckles said.

"At this rate, I'd try anything." Minene said.

"Well don't just stand there, do it!" Eggman told him as Knuckles nodded and took off while everyone cleared the deck…everyone but Sonic and Shadow as the Sonic Power Cannon came out of the deck as they then hopped in and ran to the very end.

"You ready?" Shadow asked.

"Ready." Sonic nodded.

"Oh great Master Emerald! Let us use all of your strength to let us beat this monster once and for all!" Knuckles exclaimed as the Master Emerald and the Sol Emeralds glowed brightly. "Master Emerald, I beg you…let us use your full power!" Knuckles chanted.

"Sonic Power Cannon…" Tails got ready to push the button while Sonic and Shadow were at full power of spin dashing. "FIRE!" He yelled as they were both launched straight for Final Mova and beheading at least two of the three heads. Those two heads were Pale Bayleaf and Black Narcissus as Sonic and Shadow returned.

"You fool!" Dark Oak yelled. "I am not out yet!" He exclaimed as the planet in front of them glowed and then turned into a giant seed of its transformation, and then it started pulsing, sending shockwaves everywhere as everyone but Cosmo was feeling very weird.

"Ugh…what the heck is…going on?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"He's…sucking the life out…of non-plant life!" Professor Jacob said. "Ugh…and it's going everywhere through the universe if we…don't do something!"

"No…" Cosmo said. _All of my friends are dying!_ She thought. _No…I'm not giving up…_ She thought and looked at the giant seed. "Father, I will not let you continue to do this! I will not let you…harm my friends!" She exclaimed. "The universe will not go down to the likes of you!" She said.

Suddenly, the seed glowed a little and then the Chaos Emeralds were sent back to her as Cosmo's eyes widened. "The Planet Eggs…responded to my call?" She asked as there was a different colored shockwave which caused everyone to get up.

 **End BGM**

"Well, I feel back to my old self." Isaac said. "Don't know how that happened, though."

Knuckles ran in. "Guys! The Sol Emeralds have been restored of power for some reason!" He said.

"And the Chaos Emeralds!" Amy exclaimed.

"I think you can thank Cosmo for that." Tails said, causing Cosmo to giggle.

"Alright, let's go take down this jerk once and for all." Sonic said as they nodded as the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him, Shadow, Silver, Isaac and Nan while the Sol Emeralds surrounded the girls and Blaze.

 **BGM: Nega-Wisp Armor Phase 2 (Sonic Colors)**

The boys had transformed into their Super Forms, while the girls turned into their burning forms, as the Keyblade Wielders had fire all over their clothes. "Let's go!" Sonic exclaimed as they all flew off and then they heard Nega-Mother Wisp roaring at them.

"We need to snap her out of it!" Isaac said.

"Then let's do it!" Nan exclaimed as they went straight for Nega Mother Wisp as she started firing lasers at them, but they dodged as the girls threw fireballs at her while Sonic and Shadow teleported and spin dashed into the weak spot, as she roared in pain.

"The weak spot is right there!" Shadow said.

"Then let's burn it up!" Blaze exclaimed, launching a fire stream at her with the help of the girls and then Isaac used Ragnarock with Nan, as the Ragnarock was more dangerous looking and then it struck Nega Mother Wisp as she roared in pain.

"One more attack should do it!" Silver said as he noticed homing shots heading straight for them, but he stopped them and sent it back while Sonic and Shadow unleashed a spin dash to deal the final blow as Nega Mother Wisp roared before the darkness disappeared, revealing the Mother Wisp's true form.

"Nice!" Nan grinned.

"Alright, now we deal with the big guy!" Tristina exclaimed as they went straight for Final Mova, but suddenly, they were pushed back. "What the…?!"

"There's a gravitational force here!" Shadow growled.

"For crying out loud…it's always something!" Kai growled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Cosmo…_

 _"Cosmo, there is a way to stop Dark Oak once and for all."_ A woman's voice echoed in Cosmo's head, it was Earthia!

 _Mother?_ Cosmo thought. _No…it can't be…_

 _"Take that amulet off of your chest, only then will you be able to achieve your destiny and finish the Metarex for good."_

 _This…amulet…_ Cosmo thought and looked down.

"Cosmo?" Cream walked up to her with Cheese and Chocola. "What's wrong?"

"…I have to go over there." Cosmo said. "It is my destiny." She said as she took off her amulet and then transformed into her final state and flew off.

"NO!" Cream yelled and then went back into the other room where the others were at. "Cosmo's heading over there to stop Dark Oak!"

"What?!" Tails exclaimed. "Is she crazy?!"

"Don't do it, Cosmo!" Amy exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"Stand back, everyone." A voice called out to them as they saw Cosmo approaching them. "I will take down Dark Oak, even if it means my own demise." She said as she was about to go through the gravitational force, but two Keyblades stopped her from doing so, and it came from Isaac and Tristina.

"There has to be another way." Isaac said. "I don't know what it is, but it's better than this."

"You shouldn't shatter Tails's heart like this." Tristina told her. "Like Isaac said, there HAS to be another way."

"This is the only way." Cosmo said. "Please, let me through." She said.

"No." Isaac said.

"Guys!" They all heard Professor Jacob's voice. "Come back over here! I just remembered something!" He said as they all headed back to the Blue Typhoon, while taking Cosmo with them.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"I just remembered that the Master Emerald has a secret power…the power to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds!"

"Super Emeralds?" Knuckles asked. "I thought they were just a myth."

"Nope!" Professor Jacob grinned. "I'd like you to change them into the Super Emeralds. Only then, can we finally defeat this nightmare once and for all."

"Okay…" Knuckles headed back, but was skeptical about the whole 'Super Emerald' thing as he got to the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald, hear my plea! Let us use your power to transform the Chaos Emeralds…into the Super Emeralds!" He chanted as the Master Emerald glowed brightly, and then the Chaos Emeralds glowed as well, surrounding the three Hedgehogs, Isaac and Nan as they then transformed into the Super Emeralds, and then the five of them transformed as well.

 **BGM: Solaris Phase 2 (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver glowed brightly, and then Isaac and Nan's clothes, hair and eyes glowed as well as they all looked at each other. "What the…?" Nan wondered.

"You're in your Hyper forms! Now Dark Oak won't have a chance!" Professor Jacob exclaimed. "Now go and give Dark Oak what's coming for them!" He said as they nodded and flew off.

"You ready?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nan exclaimed as the five of them flew directly to Final Mova.

"Hmm?" Dark Oak looked at them. "Don't think you can defeat me easily!"

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?!" Isaac exclaimed as he slashed through him as he roared in pain.

"Wh-what?! You…you damaged me?!"

"Hell yeah, he did! And there's more where that came from!" Nan exclaimed as the five of them slashed or spin dashed to him as he roared in agony, and a Chaos Blast from Shadow was too much for Final Mova.

"You won't defeat me! I won't allow it!" He exclaimed as he attempted to kill them with a devasting final attack, but the five of them teleported and landed on the Blue Typhoon.

"Let's use the Sonic Power Cannon! We need to kill him in style!" Sonic said.

"What?! But I think your Hyper forms will be too much for the Sonic Power Cannon to handle!" Tails exclaimed.

"We got to try!" Eggman said as the five of them went in, but then the burning heroes got in too, and then the Wisps joined them as well. "Activate the Sonic Power Cannon!"

Tails pressed the button as it charged up, but then to his amazement, Cosmo was lending her power to make it even more lethal. "What the…" Tails said.

"Fire!" Eggman said.

"UNLIMITED COLORS HYPER BURNING COSMO BLAST…FIRE!" Everyone in the Sonic Power Cannon yelled as they were launched straight for Final Mova while the Sonic Power Cannon exploded from the stress and then they went straight through Final Mova.

"No…NO!" Dark Oak yelled as he was lighting up. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled and exploded after he was hit, as everyone returned to the Blue Typhoon.

 **End BGM**

Isaac panted. "That tyrant…is finished!"

"Good riddance!" Nan smirked.

"Man, I think we can all rest a little easy now." Knuckles said.

"Oh, but it's not over yet." A voice said and then suddenly, Metal Sonic, Meta, and Chaos appeared on the Blue Typhoon and then the Time Eater appeared behind them.

 **Welcome To Maine (Red vs Blue)**

"CHAOS?!" The Sonic Team yelled.

"The Meta!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Sheila!" Hina cried out. But she received no response.

"We applaud you for destroying the Metarex, but now…it's time for us to strike and take you down!" Chaos declared.

"That's what you think!" Isaac said as the Hyper Heroes got ready to take them on.

 **BGM: Mental Meta Metal (Red vs Blue)**

Sonic flew over to Metal Sonic and spin dashed, but Metal Sonic quickly avoided and then kicked him away while Chaos slapped Sonic away too. "Ugh…why does it feel like Chaos is a hard hitter now?"

"That's because I'm Hyper Chaos now!" Chaos, or Hyper Chaos, chuckled.

"Hyper Chaos?" Shadow asked.

"Well, whatever…we'll take him!" Silver said as he went over and punched Hyper Chaos, but he blocked and then threw him to the side.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" Shadow yelled, but the Meta used the Reflega spell from Sheila as it bounced back to Shadow as he yelled in pain.

"THUNDER!" Nan yelled, using it on Hyper Chaos, but he dodged and suddenly went into Hyper Chaos 6 and rammed into him, knocking him to a wall. "How did he do that?!"

"We simply went to Mobius and used the Super Emeralds to turn myself into something more threatening, as well as giving me the ability to talk. You can thank the Time Eater for that." Hyper Chaos explained.

"Why that little…" Isaac growled as he ran over to the Meta and slashed him, but he blocked and then slashed him in retaliation and then using Firaga to knock him away.

"Ugh….I don't know about you, but…I feel really…weak…" Nan said.

"Did we use a little too much after taking down Dark Oak?" Isaac asked.

"It would seem that we did…" Sonic growled as the three of them charged forward and beat the five of them up as they yelled in pain and fell to the ground defeated, turning back to normal.

"NO!" Tails yelled.

"It's about time we finished this." Hyper Chaos ordered as Time Eater flew up and charged up a homing shot and then threw it at them, as it looked like the end for everyone …until suddenly, a shield was suddenly conjured up and blocked the Time Eater's attack. "WHAT?! WHO DARES?!"

"Leave them alone." A voice said as they all looked to see Yuno floating down in front of them, and she looked entirely different.

 **End BGM**

"Yuno?!" Minene exclaimed. "You seriously went through with that?!"

"Relax…I can handle this." Yuno said.

Hyper Chaos growled. "You will not stop us!" He was suddenly hit by a blast, coming from Sauron with Talon and the Indominus Rex close by.

"Don't forget about us!" Sauron roared.

"How did we forget about them?" Worldwalker whispered to himself.

Yuno smirked and did a 'come at me' taunt at them, prompting them to go straight for her and the Dinos.

 **BGM: Battle! (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)**

Metal Sonic flew straight to her and spin dashed into her, but Yuno summoned an axe and swung it to knock him away, and then firing homing bullets at the Meta, causing him to growl and using a Firaga attack from the Keyblade, but Sauron blocked it with his energy breath as the I-Rex then charged over and stomped the Meta straight to the ground.

"Damn you!" Hyper Chaos yelled.

"Hmph." Yuno smirked as she firing a laser directly at him to knock him down to the ground where she then fired a homing shot at Metal Sonic, knocking him away who was going to attack her as she then pulled out a knife and then threw it at Metal Sonic, hitting him right in the knee.

"Watch out!" Deadpool called out. "There's a homing shot coming right for you!" He called out to Yuno as she turned to see Time Eater unleashing a homing shot at her, but she shielded herself from the attack. Sauron then charged and kicked Metal Sonic and the Meta down as Talon slashed through Hyper Chaos, cutting him in half…but he only just repaired himself.

"They're to much for us…" Hyper Chaos growled. "Retreat for now." He ordered. "But be warned, the next time we meet, you will not catch us by surprise!" He told them and then the four of them disappeared.

 **End BGM**

The Dinos roared in victory while Yuno took a deep breath, as she turned to look at them with a smile as her godly cape thing disappeared to see her back in normal clothes."Don't just stand there in shock, let's head back." She said.

"Uh…r-right." Yukari nodded as she made the huge gap again and Shadow using Chaos Control to take them right back to Mobius.

* * *

 **BGM: Endless Possibilities (Sonic Unleashed)**

"Holy crap, this was one heck of a time here." Isaac said.

"Indeed." Worldwalker nodded. "But it's over."

Yuno said nothing as she then noticed Rose walking up to her. "…Rose, I…I…"

"You don't need to say anything." Rose smiled. "I forgive you for what you did."

A tear ran down her cheek. "Th-thanks…but…I didn't want to show you my true self. What Dark Oak did back there…I-I'm sorry…" She said, but then Rose hugged her.

"I don't care if you're scary or not, I still love you no matter what and don't you forget it!" Rose said, causing Yuno's eyes to widen and then more tears ran down her cheeks.

"Th-thank you…" Yuno said as she hugged Rose.

"Well, would you look at that?" Minene smiled.

"So, I guess this is where we say goodbye." Isaac said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?"

"Let us come with you." Sonic said. "I mean, this Legion of Darkness is bad news and I don't want our universe to be destroyed. Plus, I'd like to settle a score with that Metal copy of mine."

"I like the sound of that." Worldwalker nodded as Yukari made a gap.

"Let's go." Yukari said as they walked in with the Wisps came along. But Worldwalker stopped and looked at Eggman.

"Do you want to come with?"

"Uh…I'm a bad guy…" Eggman pointed out.

"True, but you did help us defeat the Metarex, so there's good inside of you." Worldwalker said.

"Hmm…oh why not?" Eggman shrugged. "But just so you'll know, me and the Blue Blur will be back to our old routine when this is over." He said as he walked in and then looked at his robots. "Hold down the fort for me, alright?" He asked as they nodded and then walked in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Naraku (Inuyasha)**

"Okay, this is getting annoying." Rei growled. "Dark Oak was THIS close to annihilating them, and he still failed!"

"Not to mention that the Yuno girl is in full yandere mode now 24/7." Arthas said. "Which is a major threat to us."

"Unless…" Father Humonculus smirked. "We have someone put a screaming halt to the yandere girl." He said.

"Where are you going with this?" Zeref asked.

"Why don't we call up Mykage?" He asked. "With his sadistic power, they won't know what hit them."

Golden Frieza smirked. "Excellent idea, Father Humonculus." He said as he walked forward and called up Mykage. "Mykage."

"Yes, my sweet Golden Frieza?"

"Don't call me sweet." He said. "But anyway, I'd like you to destroy these Keyblade fools for us. Do you think you can do that?"

"Ah, but of course. They will have a very beautiful demise." Mykage said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

 **BGM: Unicron Medley (Transformers: The Movie 1986)**

"This Legion of Darkness had one pathetic ally." The alien said. "But even then…Black Doom's allies had trouble defeating the heroes as well."

"Hmph, as if yours would do better?" Black Doom asked.

"Although…" A female said. "This group that nearly annihilated the heroes if it weren't for that, yandere they call it?…they seem mighty interesting."

"Indeed." Unicron nodded. "Let us invite them to join our cause, they seem they have lots of potential to destroy the heroes…and who knows? Maybe they can help us destroy the Legion of Darkness."

"You may be on to something, Unicron." The demon said.

* * *

 **And with that, Sonic X is done!**


	38. Mall Shopping and SAO Reunion

**BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A gap opened up and everyone walked in the mansion. "Nice place." Sonic whistled. "I could get used to this."

"Tell me about it." Knuckles chuckled. "This could be something interesting."

"And there's a lot of people here." Amy pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Knuckles said as they looked around.

"Oh, guys?" Worldwalker got their attention as he pointed to Lord Beerus. "This is Lord Beerus and you shouldn't be on his bad side because…well…" He explained what Lord Beerus would do as they sweatdropped at this.

"Yeesh..." Sonic blinked.

"Noted." Eggman nodded.

"Thank you for the info." Latias nodded.

"This is so amazing, though." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Huh?" Sonic turned his head as they all looked to see Chris…as an 18 year old once again. "Chris? You look…uh…taller."

Chris blinked and looked at himself. "Huh…I guess your world only had an effect on me."

Deadpool sweatdropped. "I know parents say their kids grow up too fast, but this is ridiculous…"

"When you said you were 18, you weren't kidding…" Tails said.

Yukari made a gap. "Come on, Chris…I think we need to let your parents know what's going on." She said. "Can't have them worry sick forever."

"Right." He nodded and walked in while Hikari saw Buru and her eyes widened.

"Buru?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Hikari?!" Buru exclaimed.

"Man, I haven't seen you in ages!" Hikari smiled.

"No kidding! We got a lot to catch up on!"

"Well, now that's interesting." Worldwalker chuckled. "Two girls bonding just like that."

"You know…" Mokou got their attention. "I think we should go shopping for new clothes at the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Why? It's not like we've been wearing the same thing for seven years." Issac said.

"But that doesn't mean we can't have a change once in awhile. Besides, I've always wanted to shop at the Mushroom Kingdom!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Well, let's go!" Ventus said as a gap opened up and then they walked through the gap, as Rosalina, the I-Rex, Buru and Hikari walked in as well.

 **End BGM**

"I'll go see how Chris is doing." Yukari said and then walked into the gap, closing it behind her.

* * *

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom..._

"Let's see…" Nan said. "We could go to the clothing shop right over there." He said.

"Nuh-uh! We're going to the mall!" Tristina said.

"Coconut Mall?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, now let's go!" Tristina exclaimed and then took off.

"She seems excited." Worldwalker said.

"Well, before all of this chaos happened, Tristina said that she dreamed of shopping at Coconut Mall." Isaac said. "And now it's coming true."

"Well, let's follow her then." Nan said as they followed her into Coconut Mall, and then they found themselves in the clothing department.

"Welcome!" The Toad cashier greeted with a warm smile as they all looked at all the different clothes.

"Are you getting something for yourself, Cody?" Mokou asked.

"Nah, I'm fine the way I am."

"Alright."

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Isaac called out as they looked to see him in a new outfit. He was wearing a black jacket that is currently unzipped as there is a black Yoshi egg in the back, he was also wearing green jeans with a cartoonish version of Star Fox on the pant leg, and underneath the black jacket is a red shirt with a black S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol and he also had black sneakers.

"Is that the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Man, the Mushroom Kingdom has everything in the clothing department." He said.

Nan looked at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a red T-shirt with the Kid Icarus symbol on it and fire was panted on the sleeves, he was also wearing black pants with a couple of Boos on the pant legs. "Not bad…" He said.

"Hey Isaac! Check this out!" Tristina caught his attention as he looked to see her completely different. She was wearing a green tank top with the Forces of Nature symbol on it and Cragalanche was on the back with nature all around the tank top and ripped up jeans.

"Whoa, that's nice." Isaac grinned.

"Nan." Julia walked up to him as he turned around. "How do I look?" She asked as she was wearing a black shirt with Bowser Junior's symbol on it with Bowser's castle on the back and blue shorts with the ocean and Daisy's ship in the background.

"You look…amazing." Nan said as they both embraced each other.

As for the others, Flare's yellow T-shirt had Peach's Castle on it, complete with grass, mountains and clouds with black shorts with the Eon Pokemon on the pant legs. Hina had a red tank top with the Smash Bros logo on it with Mario and Mega Man duking it out while in the back, it had the words 'Settle it in Smash!' and she also blue short shorts with Mega Man's face on it. For Kai, Her blue T-shirt had the seven Crystal Stars in the front, and in the back it had the Pure Hearts while her jeans had the Star Spirits on them. For Maria, her white tank top had Mavis doing a peace sign and smiling while looking all adorable and in the back had the Fairy Tail sign on it while her red shorts had fire all around it and Natsu was standing on the right side with a smirk.

Rose had a small long sleeved black shirt with a couple of Lumas spread out in front and Baby Rosalina in the back while her blue shorts had Happy and Carla on her pant legs. "Hey Maria Jr, I've picked out an outfit for you!" She smiled as Maria Jr looked at her and then at her jacket that she was wearing, as she then pushed her into the dressing room. "Hey big brother Issac, I could use some help here please!"

"Alright." Isaac said as he walked in. "Let's see…"

"Hey honey!" Sarah turned around to look at Ventus. "What do you think?" He asked, as he was wearing a green T-Shirt with Mario riding on top of Yoshi with Mario waving with his hat in his hands while in the back, there was Luigi and Captain Toad examining a Baby Yoshi coming out of an egg, while his black jeans had the Master Sword on the pant leg.

"Dude, you look awesome!" Sarah grinned. Her black T-shirt had Bowser's symbol on it while in the back, it had Bowser sinking into the lava while Peach was pecking Mario on the cheek and her red shorts had the Fire Flower and the Ice Flower on each pant leg.

"You look amazing too." Ven said as the dressing room opened up and Maria Jr was wearing a black tank top with Unown scrambled around the front while in the back, it had Entei roaring while she was wearing blue ripped jeans, and wearing sandals.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Rose grinned as Maria Jr smiled and hugged Rose.

 _We seriously need to give her a haircut, though…_ Isaac thought.

"Hey, where's Worldwalker and Mokou?" Buru asked.

"Introducing…the new Mokou!" A voice said as they saw Worldwalker side stepping out of the way to reveal Mokou's new look. She was wearing a white T-shirt with flames lining the bottom and her Pheonix Symbol on the front; she also has a pair of red fingerless gloves with the Smash Logo on them. She's also wearing red jeans with her fire charms on them with white shoes that go up to her knees and has her Paper charms on where her laces are. She also had her hair turned into a ponytail with a paper charm helping to tie it.

"Whoa…" Hikari said in amazement.

Mokou giggled. "You can thank him for turning my long hair into a ponytail." She grinned as they all walked out of Coconut Mall with all the Toads looking at the Indominus Rex.

"Uh…that's a big…Yoshi." A Toad said.

"Are you sure it's a Yoshi?" Another asked. "I don't think it's a Yoshi."

"I think it's an experiment gone wrong." Another suggested. "I blame E. Gadd on this."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Worldwalker asked as he looked at Peach's Castle.

"You want to bring Mario into this?" Mokou asked.

"Yeah, it'd be best if they knew what was going on." He said as they all took off running, while the Indominus Rex followed by stomping on the ground and causing small tremors that caused the Toads to fall.

"Does he have concrete in those feet of his?" A Toad wondered.

"My horoscope said NOTHING about faceplanting from a freaking Yoshi…if that IS a Yoshi." Another muttered in annoyance.

 **End BGM**

* * *

They got to the castle, and Worldwalker knocked on the front doors.

"It's open!" Peach's voice called out as they walked in…excluding the I-Rex considering she couldn't fit in, but they were completely unaware of two people who saw the whole thing.

"Kirito?"

"Yeah…it's them alright."

* * *

 **BGM: Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"Oh, hello everyone!" Peach waved as she was having tea with Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Professor E. Gadd.

"Mama mia, those are some interesting outfits." Mario said.

"Hmm?" Daisy looked at Rose, Maria Jr, Hikari, Buru, Sarah and Julia. "Who are they?"

"Oh!" Peach looked at Rose. "Daisy, this is Rose! Isaac's little sister. I've met her when I've visited Sabrina at Destiny Islands." She explained. "I met Rose and she's the cutest little thing! My, she's grown since the last time I saw her." She said and then looked at the rest. "But…I…don't know who the others are."

"This is Maria Jr." Isaac said and then explained what went on, causing Luigi's eyes to widen.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"That poor thing…" Daisy said. "If she was my daughter, I'd beat the living crap out of that Monster Rat with one arm tied behind my back!"

"Only you…" E. Gadd chuckled.

"This girl right here is our daughter, Hikari." Mokou introduced her. "And this is her best friend, Buru."

"I'm Yukari's and Hades's daughter." Buru said.

"Uh…repeat that?" Luigi requested. "I could've sworn I heard Yukari and Hades…"

"You did."

The five of them just stared, letting it all sink in. "HADES AND YUKARI GOT MARRIED?!" They yelled.

"I had the exact same reaction." Worldwalker said.

"How?! Why?! I didn't know Yukari liked Hades!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Well, they did…but for some reason they divorced." Worldwalker said. "…I need to ask why, though…it could be something completely stupid for all we know."

"This is my wife Sarah, and this is my daughter, Julia." Ventus introduced them.

"Well, they look cute." Peach smiled. "So uh…what are you here for anyway besides this little visit?"

 **End BGM**

"Okay, I know you're a Princess of Heart, so I have to ask…have you felt anything weird lately?" He asked.

"Hmm…now that you mention it." Peach said. "I've had this nightmare where the Mushroom Kingdom was in ruins and everyone in it was dead while the Heartless were running amok. I don't know the cause of it, but when I asked Dr. Toadley about the situation, he said that it was most likely a premonition and it is most likely to happen if this thing isn't stopped."

"Anything else?" Worldwalker asked.

"No…I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen….oh, and Bowser's been unusually quiet." She said.

"Well, here's the reason to why you're having an ominous feeling." Worldwalker said as he explained who the Legion of Darkness was as Peach's eyes widened in horror.

"No way…they're…they're going to destroy this whole universe in darkness?!" Peach exclaimed in shock.

"And what's worse…our star players have been kidnapped." Daisy said. "This is bad."

Mario stood up. "We're not going to let some Legion of Darkness have their fun." He said.

"I'm with you." Luigi said. "I like the Mushroom Kingdom and I plan on saving it!"

Daisy cracked her knuckles. "Then what are we standing around here for? Let's go kick some Legion butt!"

Peach nodded. "Right." She said as they all walked out…to see the Indominus Rex.

"Mama mia…" Luigi said before fainting on the spot.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as Peach splashed water on him.

"Ugh…I could have sworn I saw a scary looking Yoshi." Luigi blinked.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Rose glared at Luigi.

"It's not a Yoshi, it's an Indominus Rex." Isaac told Luigi.

"A what?" He asked as Isaac explained about the I-Rex's origins, and with every minute that passed when he told them everything about her, he was getting paler and paler. "Mama mia…" He said before fainting on the spot, again.

"Not again!" Mario exclaimed as Peach splashed water on him, again.

"Ugh…" Luigi got up. "You could've just said the Indominus Rex was not from our world." He said.

"Sorry." Isaac shrugged.

"Well, let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as they took off, but then stopped to see two people approaching them. Kirito and Asuna!

"Hey!" Kirito waved at them.

"Hey, if it isn't Kirito and Asuna!" Worldwalker waved. "How'd you get here?"

"It's a long story." Asuna said. "But look at who we brought." She said as they all looked to see familiar characters approaching as their eyes widened in shock. Klein, Agil, Silica, Lizbeth, Yui, Suguha and Sinon were walking up to them.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Nan yelled.

"B-but, I thought they were all killed when your world got destroyed!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's what we thought...but something amazing happened when we were busy fixing Alfheim after Xehanort went ahead and destroyed everything." Kirito said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

 _"Finally!" Cid exclaimed. "I've managed to pull all the backup files from ALO on this little hard drive!" He said._

 _"Nice!" Kirito said._

 _"Now we can see Yui again!" Asuna grinned._

 _"Let's go!" Kirito exclaimed as they took off to the castle while nearly bumping into Leon, Ienzo, and Cloud in the process until they got to the main computer and looked at it. "You ready?" He asked after he inserted it into the computer._

 _ **End BGM**_

 _"Yes." Asuna nodded as they looked at the main entrance to ALO as Kirito pushed the button and then they were transported to Alfheim where they appeared in their ALO avatars._

 _"I hope Yui is still here…" Kirito hoped as they walked around the open field until something lit up in front of them, and then Yui appeared in front of them, asleep._

 _ **BGM: A Tender Feeling (Sword Art Online)**_

 _"Yui!" Asuna exclaimed in happiness._

 _"Mmm…" Yui slowly woke up and then saw Kirito and Asuna in front of her. "Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed as she ran up and hugged the two of them._

 _"Oh, we are so glad to see you!" Asuna smiled, not even bothering to hold in her tears as they held each other in their arms, laughing and also crying that they have been reunited once again, but then suddenly, more bright lights appeared in front of them as they looked up to see more people returning._

 _"What the…?" Kirito wondered and to their amazement, some of these people were their friends from the past. "No way…"_

 _Asuna's eyes widened. "You gotta be kidding me." She said._

 _"Ugh…where are we…?" Klein wondered._

 _"I…I think we're in ALO." Leafa rubbed her head._

 _"Guys?" Kirito asked as they all looked at the three of them._

 _"Kirito! Yo, what's up, my man?" Klein asked._

 _"Y-you're all…alive." Asuna said._

 _"But…how?!" Kirito asked._

 _"Don't look at us, man…I have no idea." Agil said. "So…are our homes okay?"_

 _"No…there's a main computer in this place called Radiant Garden." Asuna said. "Come on, we'll show you." She said as she opened up her menu and then logged out with Kirito, as everyone else but Yui did it, causing her to sigh._

* * *

 _Back in Radiant Garden…_

 _"Whoa…" Lisbeth said. "This is Radiant Garden?"_

 _"Yes…but unfortunately, our world is still gone." Asuna said._

 _"Aww…" Silica sighed._

 _"I guess we'll have to make due." Sinon said as Kirito suddenly gasped._

 _"What's wrong, Kazuto?" Leafa, now Suguha, asked._

 _"I-It's impossible…there's no way!" He exclaimed._

 _"What is it?" Asuna asked._

 _"Whatever Cid did…it not only brought back ALO, but it also brought back SAO and GGO as well."_

 _"Are you serious?!" Asuna exclaimed in shock as she looked at the data as her eyes widened. "Everyone who has been in ALO, GGO or SAO…they're coming back!"_

 _"My god…this is incredible…" Kirito said and then three more people came out of the entrance as they saw Kayaba, Sachi and Seijirou appearing._

 _"I don't know how you did it, Kirito…" Kayaba said. "But you keep continuing to surprise me."_

 _"S-Sachi…" Kirito said. "You're alive too?"_

 _"Yep." Sachi nodded._

 _"It's a miracle…a very interesting miracle, but a miracle nonetheless. We're all alive." Sinon said._

 _"…Yui's all alone again." Asuna said. "I'm not going to let her be alone by herself anymore!"_

 _"You're going to bring her out?" Kirito asked._

 _"Yes." Asuna nodded as they called Cid up and then he came back and saw their friends as he took a step back in shock, but then he helped Kirito and Asuna build a machine that would let Yui come to the outside world._

 _"Let's try this." Cid said as he pressed a button._

 _"Okay, Yui! Try it." Kirito requested as Yui nodded, and then the entrance to it lit up as they all looked to see Yui coming out._

 _Yui looked at her hands and then felt her arms, and then looked at Kirito and Asuna who were smiling at her. "Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out in happiness and then hugged them once again, as they returned the hug while everyone stood back and smiled at this._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Wow…that was just…beautiful." Nan said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No kidding…I don't think I ever got this emotional over a reunion before." Flare said.

"We're just one big huge happy family that reunited!" Klein grinned.

"Don't get too happy just yet." A voice warned as they saw Cloud walking up to them. "We know about the Legion of Darkness." He said.

"And believe me, they're going to regret for what they did!" Yuffie said as the whole Radiant Garden crew walked up, and then Even, Ienzo, Aeleus, Dilan, Isa, Kayaba, Sachi and Seijirou followed.

"They took out friends away, I'm not too happy with that." Dilan said.

"They're all going to pay for what they did." Isa growled.

"Kirito, did you tell them about the biggest surprise of them all?" Kayaba asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Kirito said. "Guys…this surprised all of us." He said.

"How come?" Tristina asked.

Kirito turned his head and nodded, as Cloud and Tifa side stepped out of the way, revealing Yuuki.

 **BGM: Peace, Again (Sword Art Online II)**

"Hi!" Yuuki waved.

"YUUKI?!" Isaac yelled.

"B-but how?!" Nan exclaimed in shock. "She…she died…!"

"Yes, we know." Asuna nodded. "I don't know how she came back alive after she died from AIDS, but…here she is, alive and well."

"The best part is that I don't have AIDS anymore." Yuuki grinned.

"…Unbelievable…" Flare could only say.

 **End BGM**

"Well, now that we're all here…" Even said. "I say we head back to your mansion." He said, looking at Worldwalker.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed, but before they could get a gap open, a portal opened up and then Link and Impa appeared. They were the Hyrule Warriors version.

"Link?"

"Impa?"

"You must be the Keyblade Wielders Lana told us about, seeing as how you know our named." Impa said.

Have any of you seen Zelda?" Link asked.

"Not really…I didn't see her." Peach replied.

"Well, she's gone so there's a huge chance that she's missing or got kidnapped." Impa said. "I hope it's not the latter."

"We tried this place called Destiny Islands, but this girl named Sabrina wasn't there." A Fairy, Proxi, said.

"Um…well…I'm pretty sure Zelda got captured by the Legion of Darkness." Worldwalker said and then explained who they were.

"If Zelda got captured…then we'll join you." Link said as they nodded.

"Alright…let's-a-"

"NOT SO FAST." A voice yelled.

"Oh come on!" Mario exclaimed in annoyance as they all looked to see a dark portal opening up, revealing Ganondorf who is also in his Hyrule Warriors appearance. Along with him were several Bokoblins and three Darknuts.

"I know you're hiding Zelda." Ganondorf said. "Where is she?"

"We don't know." Link said, ready to take out his sword.

Ganondorf growled. "If you won't tell me…then I will have no choice but to kill you." He said.

"Leave him to us." Isaac said as he, Tristina, Kirito and Asuna who had transformed in their Sword Art Online appearance, and then Link and Impa took out their weapons.

"We may need to give them room." Worldwalker said as they then got far away from the battlefield as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

Isaac, Tristina, Kirito, and Asuna ran over to the Bokoblins and slashed them, killing them. The Darknuts blocked, so Tristina used Firaga and then Isaac used Dark Firaga at two of them, taking them out. Asuna ran over to the last one and slashed it several times before jumping back to avoid getting hit, and then Kirito slashed it, finishing it off.

Ganondorf swung his swords at Link, but he blocked with his shield and then countered while Impa slashed him away. Ganondorf growled and then slashed them, then he punched the ground to create a shockwave to knock them away where Impa slashed through him.

Link pulled out a bomb and threw tons of them at Ganondorf then Isaac and Tristina slashed through him with Zantetsuken, and then Kirito slashed him down. "Do you think that got him?" Tristina asked.

"Not quite." Ganondorf got up and slashed her down.

"Tristina!" Isaac growled. "Alright, you asked for it!" He exclaimed as he used Dark Aura and then Impa and Link slashed Ganondorf as he growled in irritation.

"I won't fall so easily!" Ganondorf declared and then proceeded to attack, when suddenly a lightning bolt hit him in the head as he yelled in pain and then he got hit by several more lightning bolts as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Wh-what the hell?" Tristina asked after Isaac used Curaga on her.

 **End BGM**

"That was a close one." A boy said as they all looked to see a boy with silver hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat, as there were yellow lines going up the coat, underneath the coat was a white shirt with an Ultra ball, black jeans and sneakers.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"Souji Seta." He replied as everyone walked up to them.

"Souji?!" Hikari and Buru exclaimed in shock.

"I was wondering where you two were." He said as he then hugged the two girls, but then they heard groaning to see Ganondorf getting up.

"Ugh…I'm not done yet…" He growled.

"Ganondorf…that's enough." Worldwalker said. "All we know is that we don't have Zelda and you didn't capture her." He said.

"Then where is she?" Ganondorf demanded.

"We don't know…" Worldwalker said. "However…" He said as he explained the situation to him. "Basically…these guys are worse than you and very evil."

"You're telling me that I'm just some low-life villain to those Legion fools?"

"Yes. And while you don't have to like it, I suggest you help us, at least for now."

Ganondorf considered his option. He despised the thought of joining his enemies, but if the Legion were as powerful as they say then they could be a potential threat. "Fine, I'll join you…but only for this, for no one can outclass the King of all Evil! NO ONE!"

"…I guess we have a villain on our side." Peach said.

 _Oh, you just wait…_ Worldwalker thought as they took off back to the mansion with the help of Yukari.

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix**

 _At the mansion..._

"So, what was with the whole lightning attack?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh, that?" Souji asked. "Long story short, it was stormy one day and I was running home when I got struck by lightning. Amazingly, I survived. But apparently, I can now use lightning based attacks and gain an immunity to it."

"So…we got a younger Laxus." Isaac said.

"Yeah, but not much of a Dragon Slayer." Flare said.

Souji looked at Rosalina and smiled. "It's good to see you again, mother."

"MOTHER?!" Peach yelled. "Who's your husband?! I have to know!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"I'm not even married." Rosalina told her, causing Peach to frown at this.

"Well, technically…she adopted me when I was six. See, I was left alone in Gensokyo when Rosalina spotted me, so she took me under her care." He explained.

Peach sighed. "I thought you were married for a second there…"

"Then again, who's available in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Daisy asked. "…Besides the Wario Bros, of course."

"…I have no idea." Peach said.

"Hey guys." Professor Jacob walked up to them, with several Pokemon behind them. "Say hello to the Eeveelutions."

"Are they for us?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Professor Jacob nodded.

"Well, I call Umbreon!" He said as he walked over to him as he tried to pet him, but Umbreon bit his hand. "OW!" He yelled as he pulled his hand away…and then adding insult to injury, Umbreon used Iron Tail in a place where no one should ever be hit. "AAAAAAGH!" He yelled as he fell down in pain, while the guys looked like they felt that one.

"I've been down that road before…" Tamaki winced. "But not from a Pokemon."

"Isaac!" Tristina exclaimed in horror as the Umbreon just simply walked over to Tristina and sat by her leg. "Uh…I guess I have Umbreon."

"Then…who do I have?" Isaac groaned as he saw Sylveon looking at him in concern and then licking his face. "How embarrassing…but at least I like Sylveon…" He groaned while anime tears ran down his cheeks while Flareon sat happily next to Flare, Espeon near Hina, Jolteon sitting near Julia, Vaporeon in Nan's arms, Kai getting Leafeon and Glaceon in Maria's arms.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried and then jumped on Rose's shoulder.

"I guess I have Eevee!" Rose smiled with a giggle as Tristina helped up an already-in-pain Isaac as Sylveon was on his shoulder.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I just got Iron Tailed in the crotch, what do you think?" Isaac asked.

"Mama mia, that had to hurt." Mario said when suddenly they saw a bright light and then Bowser came in with the Koopa Trop and Junior.

"Sorry we took so long, Junior wanted to pack up for some bizarre reason." Bowser said.

"Bowser?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Bowser turned his head and saw the Mario gang. "Oh, this is awkward."

"What's he doing here?" Mario asked, his fists already clenching.

"I invited him over after explaining to him what's going on." Worldwalker said. "He's basically on our side now…temporarily."

"No Legion of Darkness is going to step into the Mushroom Kingdom without ME saying something about it." Bowser said. "Like it or not, we're allies."

"Of all the huge power boosts we'd get it just had to be Bowser." Daisy sighed.

"I don't like this." Luigi said.

Mario folded his arms. "Neither do I."

"Look, I know we had a few bad encounters, but we need to put that all behind us." Bowser walked up to Mario. "Right now, our main focus is the Legion of Darkness." He said and then pulled out his hand. "Don't get any wrong ideas, though. I'm still going to pummel you once this is all over."

Mario clenched his fists as he slowly extended his hand, but it looked like he was hesitating, reluctant to fight WITH Bowser. Luigi, Daisy and Peach looked at Mario sympathetically, since they know how much they despise one another, but eventually, Mario shook his hand with Bowser. "Was that so hard?" Bowser asked.

"…A little." Mario muttered.

"Don't worry, I hate the idea of allying with you, but it has to be done." Bowser said as Mario nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"The Legion of Darkness is getting quite vocal lately." Lelouch said. "It's as if they want us to know how much they despise us from killing some of their own members and allies."

"I still have to wonder though…" Rosalina said. "Were those Decepticons allies of the Legion of Darkness?"

"I seriously doubt it…" Lelouch said. "Lockdown said something about something far worse than them."

"Maybe they're trying to pull a fast one on us, to try to intimidate us." Master Hand said. "At least, that's what I'm thinking." He then looked at Kayaba who is now a part of the Council of Light, along with Eggman, Eiki, Seijirou, Hikari, Buru, Professor Jacob and Nunnally.

"Perhaps we should have an open mind about this, just in case if these Decepticons decide to come again." Kayaba said.

"Right." Nunnally nodded.

"There's something that bugs me." Eiki said. "Why didn't the Legion of Darkness attack right after Xehanort was eliminated? That way, I would've believed Komachi and not scold her like I usually do."

"Maybe they weren't fully ready to strike yet?" Eggman suggested.

"Could be…" Hikari shrugged. "But, if we don't stop them now, we won't have a future."

"Which is why we're attempting to stop them no matter what." Raiden said.

Lelouch looked at the chess board. "Out of all of the Legion of Darkness, Deathstroke and Charles have been eliminated, while their allies named Trigon, Squealer, and Dark Oak and the Metarex have all been destroyed."

"Do we know of anyone else?" Eiki asked.

"So far, we still only know of Golden Frieza and Orochimaru." Lelouch said. "We still don't know who else is with them."

"Which is a pain, because they've been quiet…" Raiden added. "If only we had a lead on who is with them."

"How about Yen Sid? Maybe he knows." Eggman said.

"Unfortunately, I'm in the dark as well." Yen Sid explained.

"Hmm…" Kayaba rubbed his chin in thought. "What if-" Suddenly, an alarm went off as they walked out…or rolled out in Nunnally's case.

 **End BGM**

"It's…someone named Mykage." Nitori said. "I don't even know who that is!"

"That's in Aquarion Evol." Professor Jacob said.

"Hold on, I'm just putting in the finishing touches in this…" E. Gadd said as the machine he worked on suddenly lit up. "Eureka!"

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"This will allow us to watch you guys duke it out in the world, so we're not left in the dark, wondering if you've beat the guy." E. Gadd explained. "Also, we can hear everything you say, so it's totally genius!"

"Does it give us a visual on who we're dealing with?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yes." He nodded as he pressed a button as they saw the full view of Mykage. "It also lets us know if they're part of the Legion of Darkness or an ally…and according to this, he's an ally."

"So this pretty boy is an ally?" Knuckles asked.

"Apparently." Nan shrugged.

"We'll have to use the Knightmares again." Professor Jacob said. "Basically, it's another mecha anime world."

"I see…" Isaac nodded.

"So, besides Keyblade Wielders, Rose, Maria Jr, I-Rex, and Worldwalker, is anyone else going?" Jacob asked.

"I'll go." Mokou said.

"Count us in!" Buru exclaimed, high fiving Hikari and Souji.

"Might as well go, it would probably feel like home." Lloyd said as Cecile and Suzaku nodded.

"This time, I'm going with you." Kallen said.

"Heck, we're going!" Kirito said as Asuna nodded.

"I'll come along!" Yui smiled.

"We'll come too." Minene said as Yuno nodded.

"You might need a mechanic for this!" Nitori grinned.

"And there's no way you're leaving me out of the action!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Now hold on a second, whippersnappers!" A voice said as Dyntos appeared again. "I've decided to upgrade your Knightmares into those fancy Aquarion mechs. It's basically the same thing as your originals, but more lethal and bigger."

"A bigger Lancelot?" Suzaku asked while Kallen was thinking of a bigger Guren.

"I've also made a special mecha just for Rose, Maria Jr and Yui." Dyntos said, as the three girls smiled at this. "I've also made special armor for the I-Rex so she can put up more than a fight. And here's the best part, you three can merge with the dinosaur to be an even more dangerous mecha!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…MERGE?" Suzaku asked.

"Yessiree! You can merge with any mech you want…why, you can merge with Kallen if you want."

Suzaku and Kallen looked at each other, and then at Dyntos. "Are you saying I'd merge with him/her?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yep!"

Lelouch sweatdropped. "I don't know what I'd do with a merged Suzaku and Kallen."

"Oh relax; it's just the mechas, not their bodies." Dyntos said. "Although, you may feel slight…discomfort when you're merging." He said. "Have fun!" He said and disappeared.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'discomfort'?!" Flare asked.

"Never mind about that." Worldwalker said as they got in their mechs. "Let's go!" He said as Yukari opened a gap as they all went in.

"And now…we watch!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"We're gonna need more pizza…" C.C. said as the Ninja Turtles nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Now normally, I don't get emotional when I write an emotional scene, but this particular emotional scene? I had to stop writing for a couple minutes just so I could stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. You know it's REALLY emotional when even I start tearing up...**

 **Also, Disclaimer: Souji Seta is not the same Souji from Persona 4, it's based off of him, if you will. (Or at least, that's what Cody told me...)**


	39. Aquarion Evol Arc: Begin

**BGM: Paradoxical Zoo (Aquarion Evol)**

 _Zetsubouteki ni kimi wa kirei sa_

The opening begins with Yuno, Talon and Sauron defeating the Chaos Trio on the Blue Typhoon, with them retreating.

 _hanten suru sekai no kattou ni aishiaou_

The next scene shows Naruto charging up the Rasenshuriken and throwing it at Pain, while Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, and Sakura are left in shock while Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears.

 _Bokura ga miteru sekai wa itsudemo sakasama de_

The scene then shows off a flashback scene of Yuuki dying in the arms of Asuna, but then it cuts away and then shows Yuuki doing the peace sign with a smile.

 _Doushiyo mo nai koto de taigai kimatteku_

The next scene plays where Mario is reluctantly shaking hands with Bowser, as if they were calling a truce for now, with Peach, Luigi, and Daisy looking at Mario sympathetically.

 _Namida suru hodo kizu tsuku hitomi_

The next scene shows Mavis talking with the Council of Light about the Legion of Darkness.

 _Kokoro de sakebi nagara_

A short scene of when Lucy is crying over Aquarius's key.

 _Tada attetai saigo no futari masareni mama_

A scene of where Yuno and Kagura are walking on opposite sides of each other, and then they turn around and glare at each other.

 _byouyomi ga kikoetekuru_

A small scene of Knuckles and Rouge are arguing over something, causing Sonic, Tails, E-123 Omega, and Shadow to sweatdrop at this.

 _Zetsubouteki ni kimi wa kirei sa_

A scene of where Erza is in her Crystal Star Armor and Natsu in Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode as they're battling Tartarus.

 _Sutareyuku doubutsu mitai ni aishiaou_

It then cuts to Flandre and Natsu battling each other with two images of Flandre smirking and Natsu growling.

 _Nakitai kurai kimi wa kirei sa_

A scene where the Indominus Rex roars while in the background, Mario and Daisy are fanning a knocked out Luigi while Peach and E. Gadd are trying to get his ghost back inside of him.

 _hanten suru sekai no kattou ni kanjitai yo_

A scene where Natsu and Wendy are trying to pry Gajeel off of Alphonse who is trying to eat him while Winry is trying to hold back a pissed off Edward.

The opening ends where a familiar figure is smirking, Rose is screaming and Isaac glaring at the figure while Asuna is behind the siblings horrified.

 **End BGM**

* * *

In the world of Aquarion Evol, there seemed to be some kind of commotion going on right in front of an island, which was the location of an organization called Neo-DEAVA which also served as an academy. As it turns out, there was a giant mecha, likely Aquarion, battling several other mechas, some of which had none other than the Heartless symbol on it.

"Agh! Just what kind of Abductors are these?!" a voice called from Aquarion. Inside it was a young man of sixteen years of age. He has messy orange hair and violet eyes, and wore a skin tight suit of sorts which was mainly blue. As soon as he asked, another voice was heard from the mecha.

"I don't know, but those symbols are rubbing me the wrong way!" This one came from a young woman, appearing to be nineteen. She had blue eyes, blonde hair, which looked more orange, with purple highlights and was kept in a long pony tail. She had a pare of glasses on and wore a suit similar to the man, only it was mainly magenta instead of blue.

There was one more girl in Aquarion, who was the same age as the man and wore the same suit as the other woman. Her eyes were a seafoam/cyan color, and had violet hair that was arranged into a bun in the back with two bangs framing the sides of her face, as well as a hair ornament that kind of looked like bunny ears.

 _"I've never seen anything like it…"_ She thought to herself. _"Could these be a new kind?"_ Before she could think more, Aquarion got hit by one of the opposing ones, or Heartless Abductors.

"Alright, that's it..." The man growled as he fired missiles at it, but then it quickly avoided as it extended claws similarly like of the Neoshadows and slashed them away.

"Nothing's working!"

"Zen! Do you have any ideas?" The blond woman called in a communicator.

"These are beings called Heartless." a voice replied, presumably from the one called Zen. "And I'm afraid they cannot be dealt with by normal means."

"This is insane!" The orange haired boy exclaimed as Aquarion tried to punch a Heartless Abductors, but it blocked and body slammed into it, knocking it to the ground as the Heartless got closer to it.

"It's hopeless!" the younger girl cried in despair, when suddenly a laser hit a Heartless Abductors as it exploded on contact.

"What was that?" the older girl asked.

"That would be our reinforcements." Zen answered.

Suddenly, more Aquarions landed as the and Abductors, both normal and Heartless types, looked at them. "Just leave these guys to us!" Isaac said.

 **BGM: Sonic Heroes Theme (Sonic Heroes)**

Two Heartless Abductors surrounded two of the Aquarions, one of which was piloted by Suzaku, Yuno, and Minene. The other was occupied by Kallen, Kirito, and Asuna. "Two Heartless? I was expecting a lot more!" Kallen exclaimed as she a laser and then Suzaku did a humongous spin attack on it, destroying the Heartless Abductors in the process.

"Thunder!" Nan exclaimed, using Thundaga from the Aquarion he piloted, with Issac and Tristina, on the Invaders while Isaac and Tristina both used Firaga and then Yuno fired a homing laser at them while Minene shot them up to finish them off.

Nitori, piloting her mech with Flare and Hina, spotted the water and smirked. _Oh baby!_ She thought. "Water Sign: Water Carpet!" She exclaimed, hitting several Abductor Heartless as Flare and Hina slashed through them and then Kirito and Asuna took out the remaining Heartless.

 **End BGM**

With the main Aquarion, it's pilots couldn't help but be surprised.

"What…just happened?" the blonde girl asked, dumbfounded.

"We were saved by…them." the boy replied.

"But who are they?" the other girl wondered.

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"So, those things were called Heartless?" Donar Dantes asked. Donar Dantes is a veteran soldier and chief of Neo-DEAVA's male academy. He has dark-brown hair and green-yellow eyes, wore military-like dark-green uniform, and has mechanical prosthetic arms.

"That is correct." Zen Fudo, the supreme commander of Neo-DEAVA, nodded. He was a tall slender man with a long coat, long brown hair, a handkerchief around his neck, long black pants with black boots, a green sash around his waist. He also has a eyepatch with a scar running down his right eye.

During the introductions, it was revealed that Zen Fudo was a good acquaintance of Professor Jacob, which explains how he knew about the Heartless as well as the situation with the Legion of Darkness.

"And you all are from different worlds." Crea Dolosera, the chairwoman of Neo-DEAVA academy, stated. She looks like small white-haired child in a French outfit, but she is a genius with an IQ beyond 300. She is also fond of Donuts.

"You can tell?" Kirito asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"And if you are here, then that means that the Legion of Darkness has made their move here." Zen said. "I had a feeling they would, though I suspected it to be much sooner."

"And as long as we're here, we will help as much as we can." Worldwalker said and suddenly, a gap opened up and Yukari walked in…looking quite different.

"Before you ask, it was Peach's idea to give me this look." Yukari replied. Her dress was purple with gold flames lining the bottom with a purple and gold yin-yang orb pattern as there was also a slit that went up to her hip, showing off black stockings and purple heels. She was also wearing golden gloves that went up to her elbows that were held on by red ribbons. Her hairstyle was similar to Maribelle from Fire Emblem: Awakening, but had one eye covered similar to Rosalina and she was also not wearing a hat. She also wore purple lipstick and eyeliner.

"Holy cow! Who's the hot chick?!" Andy W. Hole, one of the male students, asked in excitement.

"It's Yukari…and I have to admit, Peach did make you pretty cu-" Worldwalker accidentally did an anime-style nose bleed…and then pretty soon, all the guys in the room follow suit…and Kirito fainted.

"Oh daddy…" Yui sighed.

"Hmph, it's just like boys who are so perverted over a simple dress like that." Mix, the blonde pilot, said, then glancing at Souji, Zen and Professor Jacob. "…Well, most of them."

"It'll take more than a simple dress to knock me down." Jacob said.

"I'm hard to surprise. You'll have to do better than that." Souji said.

Zen chuckled. "While it may look stunning and beautiful, I'm not going down like that. It's not in my nature so to speak."

One of the female students with short greenish hair and wearing a skimpy looking outfit growled. "I try and go to wear a new outfit to impress Amata, and then someone else arrives and knocks down everyone! I need to up my game…" She said. Her name is Zessica Wong. And just then, Mokou punched Worldwalker in the face.

"I probably deserved that." Worldwalker muttered.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Nan muttered.

"You're supposed to win over Miss Julia's heart, not splatter blood everywhere." Caliburn appeared out of nowhere as he glared at Yukari. "Put your original dress back on! It's undignified!"

"Actually, I like my new look and I plan on keeping it that way." Yukari said, causing Caliburn to sigh. "Anyway, I came to give you guys these." She said and gave them communication devices.

"Didn't Nitori give us these while we were at Jump City?" Isaac asked after wiping his nose.

Nitori sweatdropped. "Um…apparently those were destroyed while Trigon was unleashing hell on the world." She said.

"Oh, lovely…" Flare said.

"Or maybe a certain SOMEONE completely forgot about them!" Deadpool exclaimed, causing everyone to stare at him.

 _You do realize the author might punish you for that, right?_

"It would have happened sooner or later."

"Can you hear me loud and clear?" E. Gadd's voice asked.

"We sure can." Worldwalker said after rubbing his cheek.

"Good, you can hear us." E. Gadd chuckled. "I came up with the idea right after I built the screen and started working on them right when Peach decided to redesign Yukari's dress, causing most of the guys in here to nosebleed at this…and no, Lord Beerus wasn't one of them."

"It is a rather nice dress, I'll admit." Lord Beerus admitted.

"Anyway, these are for communication here for easier communication, and also letting you know when someone else in the mansion is coming to help you in this predicament." E. Gadd said.

"Thanks. We'll let you know when we need help." Worldwalker said.

"Got it." E. Gadd nodded.

"Hey, who's this cute little guy on your shoulder?" Isaac asked Mikono Suzushiro, the same violet haired girl who was piloting the main Aquarion with the other pilots, Amata Sora and Mix.

"Oh this? This is my cat, Shush." Mikono replied.

"This is a cat? Funny…doesn't look like one." He said, causing Shush to hiss at him as Shush then bit him on the nose. "YOOOW!" He yelled, and then they heard a Pokeball being opened and then adding insult to injury, Umbreon hit him in the crotch with Iron Tail again, causing him to scream in agony as everyone sweatdropped at this. "WHY DID YOU LET UMBREON OUT, TRISTINA?!" He yelled as he fell to the ground in pain.

"I didn't! Umbreon just came out!" Tristina said.

"Umbre." Umbreon said as he walked away and sat by Tristina.

* * *

 **BGM: A Jealous Flapper (Aquarion Evol)**

"Sorry about Mikono's cat last night. He's just really protective over her." Cayenne, Mikono's older brother, said. He is tall, slightly built and has short navy hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wears a khaki combat vest and cargo pants with a navy coat, which he wears like a cape. He also wears black fingerless gloves and combat boots.

"Sounds like someone I know…" Shrade Elan said, sitting next to him. Shrade has short blonde hair and blue eyes, with a tall and slender build. He wears glasses, blue jeans with a cross/Coat-of-arms belt buckle, and wears a button-down white shirt which is usually half open. He is the most popular and the top student of the academy, isn't always sent out in Aquarion due to his weak stamina.

"Sounds to me like you care about Mikono too." Isaac said.

"She's my little sister; of course I care about her. You probably have someone you care about as well." Cayenne said.

"Rose and Maria Jr. They're my sisters and I care about them so much. I'd do anything to protect them." He said.

"I care about my friends here." Shrade said.

"So uh…what kind of powers do you guys have?" Isaac suddenly asked.

"Well, my elemental power is called Prophecy of Despair, which allows me to foretell any kind of disaster that will befall near them." Cayenne said. Elemental powers are unique abilities given to a select few of humans on the planet of Vega.

"Mine is Soul Performance, I can use the medium of sound to control the emotions of others." Shrade said.

Isaac sweatdropped. "I have a Keyblade and darkness powers." He said. _Dang, I feel pathetic…_

"Interesting." Cayenne said. "Do you sometimes lose it with your darkness powers?"

"Only when my sisters are in mortal danger."

"I feel the same way as my sister when she's in danger." Cayenne said.

"Indeed…" Shrade nodded.

* * *

 _With Nan…_

"Man, I just want to tell Mix how I really feel, but she always rejects me! Am I doing something wrong?" Andy asked.

"Perhaps if you try harder, she'd feel the same way about you." Nan suggested.

"You kidding? I usually get a roundhouse kick in the face whenever I say something to her. Maybe I'm coming on to her too strong?"

"You just gotta let it come naturally. I mean, that's how it worked with me and Julia." Nan said. _And falling into a lake full of love potion…._

"You got a girlfriend?!" Andy pulled out a random notepad and pencil. "Teach me, oh wise one!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Amata Sora sweatdropped. He is the orange haired pilot, only now in his casual clothes which consisted of a black t-shirt with a red vest over it, a pair of jeans with a thick brown belt, and a pair of boots. Amata and Mikono are the more newer students of Neo-DEAVA, having joined after a recent event. They also appeared to like each other.

* * *

 _With Tristina and Julia…_

"Hmph, boys are nothing but a bunch of dirty perverted pigs. I do NOT see why you two are in a relationship with that Isaac and Nan!" Mix folded her arms in disgust. She is a strict and serious student that shows disgust towards the opposite sex. The reason for this is because her father, a writer for a magazine, left her family when he fell in love with a woman he met at a little hole-in-a-wall bathhouse. Thus she became disgusted with men and doesn't want to talk about her father.

"Maybe because we had a chance of love." Tristina said. "You're shutting love out for some…bizarre reason we do not even know about. Sooner or later, you're just going to die alone."

"Well, maybe I should! Every boy is the same!"

"Not all boys are the same." Julia said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Isaac and Nan got a bloody nose over that lady yesterday?"

"Uh…boys will be boys?" Julia shrugged. "In their defense, Yukari showed off way too much skin than needed."

"I need to up my game, wear an even more revealing outfit for Amata." Zessica said.

 _Do you even hear yourself?!_ Mikono thought. "Is that really a good idea?!"

"Yes, it is! I want Amata to notice how cute I really am!" Zessica exclaimed.

"Next thing you know, you're going to show yourself completely naked…" Mix muttered in disgust.

"I am THIS close to doing that, y'know!" Zessica said, causing Tristina and Julia to sweatdrop at this.

* * *

 _With the three little girls and I-Rex…_

"Uh…" Yunoha Thrul looked at the big dinosaur who was currently taking a nap in the shade. Yunoha youngest of the Element users with a shy personality. She has short hair, that is purple on the top and orange on the bottom ends, and her eyes are dark green. Her elemental power Optical Fluoroscop turns her invisible which make her transparent to light, which can extend to Aquarion itself for brief moments at a time, but typically involves her turning herself invisible, while her toy frog-like cat doll remains visible. As a result, when she moves, it tends to seem as the doll is being levitated, leading her classmates to believe that the doll is alive, until she piloted a Vector to form Aquarion. After her identity is revealed to Amata and the others, she starts hanging out with them and showing herself but still turns invisible when shy.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Rose said.

"That's a girl?" Yunoha blinked.

"Yep." Rose nodded as Maria Jr was resting on I-Rex's tail while Yui was looking at the sky.

"Um…" A boy was near them whose name was Jin Muso.

"What's wrong?" Yui asked.

"I feel…like I don't…belong here." Jin said.

"Don't say stuff like that. You fit in just fine." Rose said as Yunoha nodded in agreement.

"You really…think so?" Jin asked.

"Yeah!" Rose nodded as Yui gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks…I guess…" Jin said as Yunoha giggled at this.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"What in the world is this movie…?" Minene wondered.

"Something…about Aquarion, I think." Yuno said.

"Uh…never heard of it." Nitori blinked.

"That's because we've never been here before."

"If its that special screening right here in front of this wall…you know what I'm thinking?" Flare asked.

"What?" Nan asked.

"Sending out all of our Pokemon." Flare said.

"Good idea!" Nan grinned as everyone called out their Pokemon…and right on cue, they all attacked Worldwalker, Deadpool and Andy, except for Umbreon, who attacked Issac.

"AAAGH! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?!" Andy and Issac yelled.

"Et tu, Zoroark?!" Deadpool sounded hurt as Zoroark just shrugged.

"I should be used to this by now…" Worldwalker grumbled in annoyance.

Mix looked at Andy and smirked. "That's a good look for you." She said.

"Not helping, Mix!" Andy growled.

"Are they normally like this?" Cayenne asked.

"Pretty much." Nan said.

* * *

 _With Amata and Mikono…_

"Hey Amata, can you help me with this?" Mikono asked.

"Sure." Amata said as he helped her set up the projector as Tristina and Isaac saw this.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Tristina asked.

"Playing matchmaker?" Isaac asked.

"Bingo!" Tristina grinned.

"Oh! I want in!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Mind if we join?" Kirito asked as Asuna was right behind him.

"Sure." Isaac nodded as Tristina pulled out her MP3 player and Deadpool taking out the radio and then she played the song.

 **BGM: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

"Playing matchmaker again?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Tristina nodded.

"As much as I like the two of them together…I say we need to axe this one." He said.

"How come?" Isaac asked.

"Her." Professor Jacob pointed to Zessica who was spying on them. "If we try to match them up, she'd get more depressed and do something she may regret." He said. "As much as I like to see Amata and Mikono together, I'm afraid we'll have to take a rain check on this one."

"Eh, I'm keeping the music on to set the mood." Deadpool said as Tristina nodded.

"And that's perfect fine." Professor Jacob said. "Just let Amata and Mikono be for now." He requested as they nodded and then they walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

After Amata and Mikono set it up, everyone sat down and looked at the wall in front of them as the big screen came on. "Hmm…I wonder how this movie will go?" Minene wondered.

"Probably something completely epic." Yuno said.

"And amazing." Nitori added, but before the movie could actually start, a portal opened up and a mecha of some sort landed in front of them, a bull following with an axe and a shield, and a grim reaper followed the bull.

"What the heck?!" Isaac exclaimed as Kirito's, Asuna's and Yui's eyes widened in shock.

"Illfold the Kobold Lord!" Kirito exclaimed.

"And the Fatal Scythe!" Asuna and Yui exclaimed.

"Where is that wench?!" The guy demanded in the mech, Mithra Gnis.

"It's him…" Amata growled. He had ran into Mithra Gnis before, during the first transformation of Aquarion.

The pilot of Mithra Gnis, Kagura Demuri, sniffed the air. "The wench…she's close!" He said as he looked down and saw a very terrified Mikono. "Ah, there you are!" He smirked and slowly leaned down to grab her, but suddenly an Aquarion punched Kagura's mech to the side.

"Yeah, about that…I'm not going to let you touch her!" It was Yuno! And piloting the Aquarin with her was Minene and Professor Jacob. "You mind telling me why you're so into her?"

"Like I'd ever tell you!" Kagura said and then caught a whiff of Yuno's scent. "…That scent…I don't know why, but it burns me up in such a twisted way…." He smirked. "I like it."

Yuno summoned a katana. "I don't know what you deal is, but it ends here!"

Minene blinked. "Why do I have a sudden urge of screaming in mortal terror right about now?"

"That's because Kagura is a yandere as well." Professor Jacob said. "We're seeing history in the making right here. Yandere vs yandere."

"…We're doomed." Minene sweatdropped.

"Both of you! Take care of the rest." Kagura ordered Illfold and Fatal Scythe. "This wench is all mine!"

Yuno growled. "Bring it!" She exclaimed.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Yuno went over and slashed Kagura, but he blocked, but then she sweep kicked Kagura to the ground, but he recovered and punched Yuno away. "I have to say, I've never met anyone with a scent like that."

"Hmph…" Yuno summoned an axe and then slashed him away, and then fired a laser directly at him. "I still have no idea what your deal is!"

Kagura smirked and used an uppercut on her, but Yuno recovered and kicked Kagura to the side, firing homing shots at him, but he blocked with his arms. "Impressive! You must be quite interesting at parties."

"Shut up!" Yuno said as she knelt down, picked up a humongous piece of dirt and threw it at Kagura's mech, knocking it to the ground.

"You think a little piece of dirt is going to stop me?" He asked, only for the torso of the mech to get impaled by a sword.

"No, but this sword will."

Kagura laughed. "You got guts! But a mere sword won't stop me!" He said as he removed the sword, much to Yuno's surprise as Kagura kicked her down and then got up. "Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Yuno Gasai, the ultimate Yandere queen!" Yuno exclaimed and slashed him several times and then fired a dark laser at him at point blank, causing the mech to slide on the ground.

"Yandere..." Kagura never heard of that word before, but for some reason he kind of liked it. "...In that case, call me Kagura Demuri, the Wild Yandere Dog!" declared as he ran over and punched her but she blocked it and had her sword on the other mech's hand as she attempted to slash down, but Kagura kicked Yuno's Aquarion to the side and then punched her. "You call yourself the ultimate, but you're nothing more than a pushover."

"Oh yeah…can a pushover do this?" Yuno asked as her Aquarion sunk to the ground and disappeared.

"What the…?" Kagura wondered as he was attacked from behind. "Argh!"

"Surprise!" Yuno exclaimed as she used an uppercut to knock him down as she jumped up and got ready to impale the chest, but Kagura kicked her away as he got up.

"This final move should determine it!" Kagura exclaimed as they both ran as Kagura punched her and Yuno slashed him, but a strange menacing aura began to surround Mithra Gnis and then both it and Aquarion came to a standstill. Then Yuno fell on one knee, with both arms falling apart. "Heh, time to kill you!" He said, but then he was hit by Aquarion Evol, piloted by Amata, Mikono, and Zessica. "Tch…figures. But don't think I'm worn out" He growled, but sniffed the air. "There's the stench... couldn't stay away, could ya. Oh yeah, come to me... SILVIIIIIIEEEEEE!" He roared as the same aura surrounded Mithra Gnis again which hit Aquarion Evol..

 **End BGM**

* * *

Illfold fell to the ground in defeat after going against Nitori, Isaac, Nan and Tristina…however, Kirito and Asuna was having a difficult time with Death Scythe as they were panting and cut up, and Yui was knocked out at the moment. "We…gotta keep trying…!" Kirito growled.

"But…how…?" Asuna wondered.

"Guys, we're sending you a reinforcement." E. Gadd said.

"I'm sorry, but did you say that in singular?" Kirito asked.

"Yes."

"Well we're doomed!" Asuna growled.

"Not necessarily…" Lord Beerus said and suddenly, Flandre slashed through Death Scythe, destroying him. "You see, the Goddess of Destruction offered to help after Whis and I…changed her look. See, we decided to do a mix of a gothic outfit from Ryuko Matori's battle outfit from Kill la Kill and Green Heart from Hyperdimension Neptunia. It's rather fitting, don't you think?"

Flandre had changed indeed. Her blonde hair is now in two ponytails while she was wearing a revealing scarlet shirt with strings attached to her black and scarlet skirt while the lower top of her breasts are showing. Her gloves are similar to Green Heart but colored scarlet while wearing silver dragon goth jewelry on both of her ears while also wearing a mixture of Ryuko and Green Hearts boots but with no stocking. Her left part of her skirt has the symbol of Whis and Beerus and her lips are purple thanks to some purple lipstick and she was also wearing black and scarlet stockings. "So, what do you think?" Flandre asked as she put her Lavatein sword away.

"Huh…not bad." Professor Jacob nodded as he turned around. "Hey, what do you guys thi-" He sweatdropped when all of the guys just passed out from an anime style nosebleed, except for Zen, Souji, and the male Pokemon.

"Too…revealing…" Nan groaned.

"Well, I like it." Souji said.

"Indeed." Zen nodded.

Flandre smiled. "Rather fitting for the Goddess of Destruction, no?"

"Yep." Tristina nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Neo-DEAVA control room..._

"Hello there, my beautiful flowers." A voice said as they looked up to see Mykage sniffing a flower.

"Oh look, it's the pretty boy!" Deadpool pointed out.

"I'm only here temporarily, but I'd like to know, where is the original Aquarion?"

"Aquari what?" Deadpool asked.

"Aquarion."

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Did you mean to say…Aquarius?" Deadpool asked, taking out a random notepad and drawing the celestial spirit Aquarius as he showed it to her, and his artwork was surprisingly good.

"No, AquariON."

"Aquarioff!"

"Aquarion."

"Can you give us a hint on what it looks like?"

Mykage growled in annoyance and pointed to Yuno's Aquarion. "Sort of like that, but golden."

"So…it was dipped in liquid gold?"

"No."

"You sure? Because I'm pretty sure that's what happened to Smaug."

Mykage pinched his nose in irritation. "For the love of…" He growled. "It's the original Aquarion."

"Oh! If it's original, then how come I never saw it at Wal-mart?" Deadpool asked. "Or Target? Or K-mart? Or even-"

"ENOUGH." Mykage flew down and grabbed Deadpool's notepad. "Give me that." He said as he drew the design of the Aquarion. "It looks like this."

"Ooooh." Deadpool said. "I'll be right back! I know where it is!" He said and ran off…only to come back with a Ghostbusters machine. "Is this the machine you're looking for?"

"No." Mykage growled. "It looks like THIS." He pointed to the notepad, only for Deadpool to grab it and drew it, and then he showed him R2-D2 and C-3PO.

"Are these the droids you are looking for?"

"…I give up." Mykage muttered and disappeared.

"Sucker." Deadpool chuckled as he threw it to the side.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to get rid of him." Zen chuckled.

Worldwalker chuckled. "Nice one!" He said as he high fived Deadpool.

* * *

 _In the Vector Hanger..._

During all this, Jin had kidnapped Yunoha. As it turns out Jin was a spy from Altair, the invading world that was similar to Vega, but it was more industrial and there were no girls on the planet because there was some sort of virus that wiped out the women. Jin was the last child to be born. He was taking Yunoha to Altair to help save its' population.

A rumbling sound was made, coming from the fighting outside.

"Jin, listen." Yunoha pleaded. "What do you think that sound is? That's the sound of the people who accepted you fighting for their lives."

"So what?! Some of us have a job to do, okay?!" Jin exclaimed. "Their fighting for their lives right now because I sold them up the river! You understand that?! This whole thing was about you from the first line of bullshit to the last! Because Altair needs you!" He then took her to the Vector he was hijacking, despite her struggling.

"Jin... you've become so much happier since you came here. Was that all just part of the act?" Yunoha asked. "But I think you really do need them. And they need you too." She pleaded. He hesitated at this for a bit, but he had to save his kind.

"That's... That's impossible!" He took off, only to be met with an Aquarion. It was the Aquarion/I-Rex combination piloted by Rose, Maria Jr., and Yui."Get out of my way!"

"Why are you kidnapping her?!" Yui exclaimed.

"You don't understand! I'm doing this for a good reason!" Jin exclaimed.

"But kidnapping isn't the right answer!" Rose told him. "There has to be some other way!"

"…You wouldn't understand even if I told you." Jin muttered and shot at them. It didn't do much, but it was enough to distract them while he flew away strait to the portal.

But as he flew off, they caught a glimpse of the current battle, and it didn't seem to be going well for Aquarion Evol. As it turns out, Kagura is an element user with the Power of Reversal, allowing him to reverse the laws of physics such as turning fire into ice or reversing the blood flow within one's body stated by Zen. And it didn't help that he was gaining more power from the portal.

"Jin please, let me help them! You've got to take me back!" Jin wouldn't listen to her pleads, no matter how much he wanted to. "Jin... please." Yunoha turned invisible, but that didn't stop her from crying, something that pained Jin.

"Yunoha..." But they had already reached the portal.

* * *

 _With Aquarion and Mithra Gnis..._

Aquarion Evol had fallen apart, and Kagura almost had Mikoto. The others tried to stop him, but his Power of Reversal pushed them back. Kagura opened the Vector cockpit where Mikono was, then carried her out. "Oh baby... Oh Baby! MY sweet Silvie!" He exclaimed while raising her in the air.

"Silvie?!"

"You little bitch! I've loathed you since the moment we've met!" He spun around with her. "MY TAINTED SILVIE! Of coarse first... you die." He said, though it didn't look like he meant it. "I'm going to crush you slowly like a melon... forever."

"MIKONO!" Amata flew towards them, grabbing Mikono in his arms and away from Kagura.

"Fucker!" Kagura used his Power of Reversal to cancel Amata's flight. He then came towards them. "So, the little guy without a scent. We gotta stop meeting like this boy. You're getting to be a real pain."

"You're out of your damn mind." Amata shot back.

"Rule of thumb in my neck of the woods; you don't smell, you don't exist. You're just a Phantom Limb that needs to be forgotten." Kagura said, raising his index finger at Amata. "Thanks for the memories. Let's get that heart pumping backwards." He was about to use his power to kill Amata, but a hole suddenly appeared and closed as soon as he fell in.

"Amata!"

"You guys alright?!" Those voices came from Andy and Mix, who were last seen being crushed by Mithra Gnis, but that seems to be not the case.

"I thought you guys were goners!" Issac called as he and the others ran towards them.

"Couldn't have planned it better, am I right? Actually, I was just digging us to safety and ass hat was in the wrong place at the right time" Andy explained, thought Mix wasn't very fond of being called ass hat.

"Bastards!" They knew that voice anywhere. It was Kagura, looking as if he never fell. "You've bought yourselves a life reversal!"

"Go on! I dare ya!" That was Zessica, who shot at Kagura with her Vector. He dodged, but was met with two more vectors piloted by Cayenne and Shrade. And soon enough.

"Hang in there sis!" Cayenne called.

"Cayenne!"

"And Shrade!" And soon after, Jin returned.

"You've got some nerve showing yourself here bastard!" Cayenne growled.

"He's changed!" Yunoha called. "He's accepted that he's one of us now."

"Yunoha, he's using you! Get a grip!"

"You don't want to believe me Cayenne, that's your right." Jin said. "But the thing I'm gonna do, the Power to Isolate, this place is what brought it out. And without it the gate is not gonna get shut! You need to merge with me!" But just then, he heard a familiar chuckle.

"A bridge too far." Mykage had appeared, grabbing Yunoha by the neck. "How sweet is treacherous love. How costly."

"Leave her alone!" Jin shouted, activating his Power to Isolate ability and freeing Yunoha. This didn't seem to faze Mykage though as he touched Jin's forhead before disappearing, causing him a good deal of harm.

"Jin!"

"...It's okay. Everything in his bag of tricks is just an allusion."

"You sure?" Yunoha asked.

"I'm sure. But right now, we've got to merge."

After some hesitation, Cayenne agreed. "Alright, fine! Get it over with!" At that, the six vectors came together.

"Shouldn't we do something? I feel left out." Issac said.

"I think they've got it covered." Professor Jacob replied.

Amata, Mikono, and Shrade formed Aquarion Gepard, which specializes in long-range assault. Cayenne, Zessica, and Yunoha and Jin formed Aquarion Spada, a close ranged mode armed with a sword that resembles an fencing épée and uses a part of Vector Y as a makeshift shield.

Kagura, already back in Mithra Gnis, dodged a swipe from Spada, but met a blast from Gepard's shoulder cannons. But with the portal still giving Mithra Gnis power, Kagura would not go down so easily.

"Playtime's over children!" Kagura formed a huge tornado on his ax, which he used to hit the Aquarions. If it keeps up, they'll be dead within minutes. But Jin won't have that as he reached for the controls.

"Pease don't. You're hurt to badly." Yunoha pleaded to Jin.

"It's just an allusion! I'm fine! Let me do what I have to!" Jin reassured, but it didn't stop her from shedding her tears for it was clear that he wasn't fine. But he gave her a smile"I know what's real."

 **Kōya no Heath (Aquarion Evol)**

"...So do I." she smiled back. With that, Jin reached the controls again, but this time with Yunoha. "We're in this together." Yunoha said. And through their connection, Amata, Mikono, Zessica, Cayenne, and Shrade reach for the controls as well, showing their powerful bond together.

"Together!" And with that, the tornado was dispersed, and rings of light hung above them. It was that which connects seperate eternities; light which sutors the void!

With their newfound power, Aquarion Gepard meterialized new arsenal from its' arms and head. It headed off to deal with the portal while Aquarion Spada went to handle Mithra Gnis, but it would not do it alone as the I-Rex Aquarion piloted Rose, Maria Jr., and Yui arrived

"Don't forget about us!" Rose and Yui exclaimed as their Aquarion kicked Mithra Gnis on the back. The three Vectors forming Aquarion Gepard soon split but merged again, forming a four-legged configuration with the arms on the top. It aimed at the portal, and then shot a powerful blast at it, forming an isolation field around it.

 **Dimension Shutting Cannon**

Back with the two Aquarions, they had gained the upper hand on Mithra Gnis. The I-Rex Aquarion grabbed Mithra Gnis from behind, giving Aquarion Spada the opportunity to finish it of by slicing it down the middle. However, Kagura used reversal to undo the damage and attempted to get Mikono again. But unfortinate for him, Jin and Yunoha had managed to close the portal, draining Mithra Gnis of its' power. And with that, Aquarion Spada succeeded in slicing it, and it soon blew up.

 **End BGM**

"We did it Jin." Yunoha panted. But she noticed Jin didn't seem to well. That's when she noticed a sharp rose petal on his forhead, which wasn't there before. And in Jin's hand was a device he used to communicator with Altair. Not having the strength, he dropped it and it played a recorded message.

 _"It's okay. Totally worth it. You were worth it."_

Jin looked at Yunoha with a smile one last time before closing his eyes. Yunoha realized what happened, and cried.

 _"Hey, don't cry. At least you got me out of my shell, right?"_

But she couldn't help but cry. She had just made a new friend, only to lose him at the same time.

* * *

 _With Mykage…_

Mykage chuckled. They may have prevailed in this battle, but they had also lost a potential comrade. He then looked at several figures behind him. "You know what you have to do."

"Indeed." A man nodded. "I can't wait to exact my revenge on that Kirito." He smirked.

"And while you are at it, take this with you." He said, pointing to familiar serpant-like creature with six ghostly tentacles.

"That will have to do." The man smirked.

"Now go, and make them show the true meaning of terror, Laughing Coffin!" He ordered as a portal opened up and they disappeared into it, leaving him laughing evilly.

* * *

 **This won't be the last time Kagura will meet Yuno, I guarantee it.**

 **Edit: I got carried away...I thought the editor was done...but he wasn't. My bad! DX**


	40. The Rebirth Ceremony

**BGM: Event - Sadness (Sonic Adventure)**

It was a day after the aftermath of that fateful night of where everything went downhill after Yuno and Kagura battled. Not only had Jin died, but a few others had been killed as well. The funeral was about to begin.

"I can't believe this happened…" Tristina sighed.

"Tell me about it…" Isaac said, glancing at Rose who was really depressed. "I like it when my sister is always in her happy-go-lucky self…and now she's witnessed murder in front of her very eyes."

"And it's not the first time either…" Tristina said, referring to Shirley from Code Geass. She glanced at Maria Jr and Yui who also looked depressed as Kirito and Asuna were trying to cheer up Yui.

"Well, are we going to go to the funeral?" Nan asked. "It should be a good idea, I mean, to be there to support our new friends and all…and especially Yunoha."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

"Speaking of Yunoha, where is she?" Minene wondered.

"I have no idea…" Flandre sighed as she got up. "We'd better go."

"Right." Nan nodded and they walked slowly to the cathedral building, looking at it ever looming closer while hearing the organ play, causing him to sigh. "Ugh, I absolutely hate depressing moments…"

 **End BGM**

"Is this because of your friend who passed away a few years back?" Isaac asked.

"Are you kidding? She was my absolutely best friend who would always be there whenever I felt depressed! Don't get me wrong; my mother would comfort me as well, but…not as much as her."

"Who's this friend?" Julia asked.

"Her name was Alex, and she wasn't much of your typical girl. She was basically a skater girl, blue eyes, blonde hair, an absolutely gorgeous smile and…she was pretty much an awesome girl…"

"So what happened to her?" Julia asked.

Nan clenched his fists. "One day…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _"Hey Nan, I want to ask you something." Alex said while she was sitting on her skateboard at the skater park. Her shirt was light blue with Sonic the Hedgehog on the front doing his signature pose while in the back of her shirt, it was Eggman currently knocked down to the ground and a few robots destroyed as well and she was also wearing ripped up jeans. Her blonde hair was short, yet a bit messy._

 _"Hmm?" Nan looked at her._

 _"I've been looking at your Fairy Tail mark on your hand and…I just gotta wonder. Is Fairy Tail a fun place?"_

 _Nan blinked. "Wait, are you asking me out to…go to Magnolia?" He blushed._

 _"Dude, you're a Keyblade Master. I'm not." Alex replied. "Besides, I've never been to any other world." She replied. "So come on, can you show me around Magnolia?"_

 **End BGM**

 _Nan chuckled as he summoned his Keyblade. "Let's go!" He said, as a Keyhole opened up as she held on to his arm and then fired a beam of light at it, taking them both straight to Magnolia._

 _As soon as they made contact, Nan had the crazy idea to race her to the guild, which they did, but thanks to Alex's skateboard, she was picking up speed until she was the first one to the guild. "And the skater girl is the winner!" She laughed while Nan was behind her, panting._

 _"No fair…you have a skateboard!" He panted._

 _Alex giggled. "Never leave home without this beauty!" She smiled as the two of them walked to the entrance where they heard quite the commotion, as she sweatdropped. "Uh…is it safe?"_

 _"Oh please, they do it all the time." Nan grinned as he walked to the front doros and guiding Alex, and when they opened the doors…what they saw before them was your typical Fairy Tail fight._

 _"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, ICE FREAK!" Natsu yelled._

 _"You're just too afraid to admit it!" Gray growled._

 _"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_

 _"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled, but then Erza grabbed the both of their heads and smacked them over the head._

 _"That was for the cake, you nimrods…" She growled, and then got bonked in the head by one of Cana's barrels._

 _"Whoops! That was for Mira!"_

 _"You little…" Erza growled and ran straight for Cana, and amongst all of this chaos, Lucy, Happy, Carla and Wendy were hiding behind the bar._

 _"Does this ever go on?" Alex asked._

 _"Pretty much…sometimes, you gotta have someone to stop it." Nan said. "And since Makarov and Laxus are in the middle of a fight…" He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, stopping everyone._

 _"Hey! It's Nan!" Natsu exclaimed, who was about to punch Gray in the face._

 _"And a girl." Elfman said and then smirked. "Aha! He found himself a girl!"_

 _"He liiiikes her!" Happy grinned._

 _Nan and Alex blushed. "Uh…we're just very good friends, that's all!" Nan defended as Alex nodded._

 _"Riiiight." Gray chuckled. "So who is this chick?"_

 _"Oh! This is Alex." Nan said. "Alex, this is pretty much everyone in Fairy Tail." He said as he introduced every single person in the guild._

 _"Yo!" Natsu waved._

 _"You guys are wild…" Alex said as she stepped forward. "And that's just pretty freakin' awesome!" She exclaimed._

 _"We're the number one guild in Magnolia! Of course we're freakin' awesome!" Natsu grinned._

 _"Uh…" Laxus blinked. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…does she seem a bit pale to you?"_

 _Mira looked at Alex with concern. "Now that you mention it…she does."_

 _"Are you feeling okay?" Lucy asked._

 _"Y-yeah…I'm fine… I probably just got a little dizzy spell…" She said…and then suddenly, she collapsed._

 _"Alex?!" Nan exclaimed as he immediately ran to her side. "Alex! Alex! Open your eyes! Are you okay?!"_

 _"Hmm…" Makarov attempted to feel a pulse on her wrist and he had a grave look on his face. "…Wendy, tell me I'm not going crazy."_

 _"Hmm…" Wendy felt her pulse and her eyes widened. "…We need to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Now."_

 _"What's wrong?!" Nan exclaimed._

 _"I don't know…but her pulse is slowly fading." Wendy said as Nan's eyes widened as he quickly made a Keyhole and went off to the Mushroom Kingdom, with the whole Fairy Tail guild following._

* * *

 _In the Mushroom Kingdom…_

 _Nan was pacing around back and forth in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital as the whole guild was sitting there in worry and then the front door opened and then Eirin walked in and hurried to the room Mario was in. "This must be worse than we thought." Gray said. "If the nurse from Gensokyo is here…"_

 _"No! Don't say that!" Nan looked at him with worry all over his face. "Alex will be fine, I just know it!"_

 _"I don't think she will." Wendy sighed._

 _"Natsu…?" Happy looked at Natsu. "You don't think she…"_

 _"Let's all just hope for the best." Natsu muttered and then Mario walked out with a grave look on his face._

 _"How is she?" Nan asked._

 _"…I don't know how to say it." Mario said. "I thought she was just dehydrated or something…but…it's way worse." He said and looked at them. "It turns out, she has cancer." He said as everyone was just dead silent. It was so silent; you could hear a needle being dropped on the ground._

 _"C-Cancer?" Nan broke the silence. "C-can you fix it?"_

 _"Unfortunately…no." Mario said. "I've tried to eliminate it, but when I called up Eirin, she said she knew that it was discovered way too late." He said as Nan's eyes widened. "You better say goodbye…because there's nothing I can do to save her."_

 _"B-but, can't you go and get a 1-Up when she dies?!" Nan asked._

 _"I could, but chances are…the cancer would still be there and there's a high risk it'll still be uncurable." He said. "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." He said._

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

 _"No…" Nan clenched his fists and quickly went into the room, looking at Alex in front of him. "Alex…" He said as he was right by her side._

 _"N-Nan…" Alex reached her arm out to him as he immediately took it. "I'm sorry…"_

 _"Don't say that!" He exclaimed. "I don't want this to happen…I just can't!"_

 _"Nan…there's…something I want to tell you." She said as Nan looked at her, as his eyes were already tearing up. "Remember when you said…you liked me yesterday…and I teased you about it?" She weakly grinned. "I…I like you too…."_

 _"Alex…"_

 _"There's nothing that can…let me tell you how I really feel…about you…" Alex said as she then used her other hand and did the Fairy Tail sign. "I may not be a part of it…but…you taught me…about their friendship and family…." She smiled. "And…thank you…for showing me…Fairy Tail…"_

 _"H-how long did you know about this cancer?"_

 _"Just now." She said and looked into Nan's eyes. "Don't cry…I will always be with you…and…I love you, Nan…." She said and then, her eyes slowly closed and her arms went limp, followed by the 'beeeeeep' from the heart monitor._

 _"No…don't leave me!" Nan exclaimed. "No!"_

 _"I'm sorry…there was nothing we could do to save her…" Eirin solemnly said as Fairy Tail walked in, looking at Nan crying while holding Alex's dead hand, and then Nan felt a hand on his shoulder, and then another as it was Lucy's and Lisanna's._

 _"We're so sorry for your loss…" Lisanna said as they both hugged Nan while everyone else said nothing, but Natsu slowly raised his hand up, doing the sign as everyone else slowly followed._

* * *

 _The next day…_

 _Everyone was gathered in the cemetery in Twilight Town, Nan was in front of the grave, looking an emotional wreck. Xarina and Demyx were right near his side and hugging him for support as his friends were there as well. Also supporting him were Fairy Tail, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Reimu, Marisa, the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew and Eirin._

 _A few hours later, Nan was on his bed in a fetal position, crying his eyes out. "Nan, honey? Would you…like something to eat?" Xarina asked._

 _"No…I'm not hungry…" He sobbed._

 _"Okay…let me know if you need anything." Xarina said as she walked downstairs and when she reached the last step, she looked at his door._ Poor kid… _She thought as she sat down on the couch, as Demyx, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Natsu and Happy were in the living room as well._

 _"Must be hard on him." Hayner said. "That was his first love."_

 _"I want to do something for him, but…what can we do?" Olette wondered._

 _"I have no idea…" Pence muttered while Natsu and Happy were sighing._

 _"Alex…" Nan sobbed._

* * *

 _End flashback_

 **End BGM**

"You poor thing." Julia whispered as she was immediately hugging him to comfort him."What did she look like?"

"Well, she wasn't like normal girls. She was more of a skater girl with a tomboy-like attitude." Isaac said. "Heck, she was fun to be around with. She was blonde, blue eyes, your typical skater outfit…"

"I see." Julia said.

"Seeing Nan like this is depressing." Flare said and then looked at the cathedral. "Hmm…talk about an emotional flashback."

"You still think about her, don't you?" Julia asked.

"Y-yes…" Nan nodded. "There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about her." He said and then hugged Julia. "I…I want to get rid of this void in my heart but I can't!" He sobbed. "I just smile all the time to just…try to ignore the pain!"

"I'm sorry for your loss." A voice said as they turned to see Dyntos appearing. "I just wanted to come by and give you my condolences to this Jin boy." He said and then looked at Nan. "And Alex."

"Let me guess; you came here with more items besides just a condolence, didn't you?" Tristina asked.

"You know me too well." Dyntos said and then spotted Flandre. "Hoo boy! You look amazing!"

"Thanks." Flandre grinned.

"Anyway, this one is for you." Dyntos gave a Mega Ring for Flare. "For your Rayquaza."

"Thanks again." She nodded and then Dyntos gave Minene something. It was stone composed of three colors grey, black, and white, it's colors a reference to the Tao Trio, and was attached to a necklace similar to the one worn by a Charizard in Pokémon Mega Evolution Special 1.

"For this, it's a Yin Yang Dragonstone. It basically lets Kyurem transform into either Black or White Kyurem and transform back." Dyntos said.

"Transforming back was Kyurem's main concern. Thanks." Minene said.

"And here, three new Keyblades." Dyntos said as he gave one to Isaac. "The Key of Miracles, boosting magic and defense. It also scans enemies and boost whatever magic they're weak to. It's a Code Geass Keyblade. Lelouch wanted to make one." He explained. The Keychain was the symbol of the Black Knights, the handle is similar to the Ultima Weapon, but it was black and gold, the blade is the sword that Zero used in the last episode of Code Geass, and the teeth are the Geass symbol. "This one is for you, Isaac."

"Cool." Isaac said.

"This next Keyblade is called Honorary Titan. It boosts Strength and Magic and it can fire Sonic Blasts like from Cyborg! Obviously, Cyborg wanted to make a Keyblade for one of you." Dyntos chuckled. The Keychain was the Teen Titans Communicator, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key, but it looks like it was part of Cyborg, the blade is the Titan's Tower and the teeth are Robin's batarangs. "Heh, Robin wanted to pitch in, so he threw in a batarang." He chuckled. "Julia, this is for you."

"Thank you." Julia said as she took it while still holding Nan.

"Now, this last Keyblade is a Dragonball Super Keyblade. Goku wanted to make this one, Vegeta helped as well." Dyntos said. "It's called Porunga's Fist, and it boosts Strength and Magic beyond the Ultima like Shenron's Fist, AKA Isaac's Dragonball Keyblade."

"So that's what that Keyblade's called." Isaac said.

"The special ability lets the user use the Big Bang Attack, Garlic Gun, Final Flash, and a Heat Dome Attack. There is also the Unlimited Potential…which is basically like a transformation similar to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, your Keyblade, Shenron's Fist can also do that as well Isaac." Dyntos explained. The Keychain for the Keyblade is the Four-Star Namekian Dragon Ball while the handle is a circle like the Namekiann Dragon Ball, the blade is the Dragon Porunga and the teeth are Porunga's arms.

"Cool" replied Isaac.

"Who has that Keyblade?" Flare asked.

"Nan, of course." Dyntos said as he gently put it down near Nan. "I'll leave it here for now." He said, looking at Nan sympathetically. "Well, I must be off."

"See you." Isaac waved.

"But…before I leave…" Dyntos looked at them. "I have to warn you that there is someone coming to attack you." He said. "I don't know when though…but I thought I'd at least tell you." He said as he disappeared in the heavenly light.

"So, shall we go in?" Tristina asked.

"You guys go ahead…I think Nan doesn't want to go in." Julia said.

"I don't blame him." Isaac sighed. "We'll see you after." He said and then they walked in.

"There there, Nan…I'm here for you." Julia said, kissing him on the cheek and holding him close to her.

* * *

 _In the Cathedral…_

"Ah, you've made it." Zen said and then noticed Nan and Julia are missing. "Where's Nan and Julia?"

"Um, an emotional past…so to speak." Professor Jacob said. "Nan wishes to be alone right now with Julia."

"Very well then." Zen nodded.

After the funeral, Zen decided to take everyone somewhere for some 'special training', but he didn't say where exactly they were going until they eventually came to where they were going…a graveyard.

 **BGM: Dark Hallways (Luigi's Mansion)**

"Here we are." Zen grinned.

"Ugh…does it have to be a graveyard of all things…" Nan muttered.

"Graveyards too?" Andy asked after asking what was wrong with Nan at the Cathedral. It seems they were all concerned about him.

"Yep." Isaac nodded.

"Alright, Andy…dig some holes for us." Zen requested as Andy nodded and used his power to make holes for everyone.

"Uh, forgive me for asking, but what is this for, exactly?" Mix asked.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Zen smirked. "You see, we've got a lot of battles ahead of us, and the fact that the Legion of Darkness is currently focused on this world as of now, I've decided to do something very…interesting. You may not like this, but…we're burying you alive."

"WHAT?!" Mikono yelled.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Amata asked.

"It is called the Rebirth Ceremony, and don't worry, you won't actually die, you'll just emerge from the ground as if you were born in this world again." He said. "It will also unlock your true potential, if you will."

Andy gulped. "I…I'm not sure what to think about this."

"It's special training." Zen said and then looked at the others. "You could do this if you want to, but I'm not forcing you or anything, it's your choice."

"Uh…I get a little claustrophobic against tight spaces…" Hina explained.

"I have an actual fear of being buried alive." Kai said.

Maria shuddered. "There's no way I'm going in there!"

Flare sweatdropped. "I…uh…no."

Tristina didn't say anything, but she had a look that read 'Are you out of your freaking mind?!' while pretty much everyone else didn't want to do it.

"Fair enough." Zen said and then glanced at Isaac and Nan. "I didn't see you two objecting."

"I…uh…I don't know about this." Isaac said.

"What if we don't make it out alive? Have you thought of that?" Nan asked.

"I understand your concerns, but everyone will get through this." Zen said.

"Zen knows what he's doing, Nan." Professor Jacob said. "Everything will be alright."

"Besides, I have several air holes for you to breathe through. No one is suffocating under my watch." Zen said.

"Well, that makes me feel a bit better…" Isaac said and looked at Nan as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to do it? We'll do it together, buddy."

"I'll do it…" Nan muttered as Zen motioned Andy to do two more holes as Isaac hopped in and Nan looked inside. _I can do this…_ He thought.

"Don't worry, I'll be right with you this whole time." Julia said. "Just listen for my voice, alright?"

Nan nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath and then hopped in, but then Crea and Zen noticed Mikono just standing there.

"I…I'm not doing it! I don't want to!" Mikono exclaimed.

"And that's perfectly fine." Zen said. "Now…it's time to cover them up." He said and one by one, they were buried alive

 **End BGM**

"I just hope my big bro is okay…" Rose said.

"He'll be fine." Minene said.

"I wonder why those two went through with it…" Flandre said.

"Everyone has had a sad experience in the past, I thought if they do this special training, these sad experiences they've faced can motivate them." Zen said.

"Meaning?" Worldwalker asked.

"Basically, it'll help them move on." Zen said. "Take Nan for example, he has been smiling through the pain after losing his loved one, but he hasn't gotten completely over it yet."

"To be fair, losing a friend to cancer can be pretty saddening." Deadpool pointed out.

"True, and I don't blame him." Zen said. "This will help him move on and deal with the pain. I admire that he's been dealing with it, but the pain of it was too great for him today." He said. "That's why he's in there. While yes, the memories and the pain will still be there, the pain will be more bearable and help him move on and as long as he has his friends and family on his side, he'll be able to make it in life without having another episode like today."

"Interesting." Tristina nodded. "So this is helping all of them?"

"Exactly." Zen nodded. "You might as well get comfy…we may be here a while."

"I'll go ahead and do this…" Nitori said as she started building a machine. "I mean, it might be a good idea to check on their vitals and such, just in case."

"Better to be safe than sorry, indeed." Zen nodded.

"Anyone want a doughnut while we wait?" Crea offered.

* * *

 _With Nan…_

 **BGM: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _Oh god! Oh god! What was I thinking?! I'm never getting out of here!_ Nan thought, already panicking. _I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I want to get out of here!_ A few tears rolled down his cheeks. _This was the stupidest thing I've ever done!_

He then pictured Alex smiling at him right before she passed away. _Alex…t-take me with you! I don't want to do this anymore!_

* * *

"Oh god!" Nitori exclaimed. "Nan's hyperventilating down there!"

"Oh no, get him out of there!" Rose exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I'll dig him out with one of these!" Minene said, pulling out a C-4 as she went to place it down, but then Zen stopped her. "What are you…?"

"Look." He pointed straight for Julia and suggested them to be quiet, and then they heard her humming a song.

"I recognize that song anywhere." Worldwalker said. "It's Dire Dire Docks!"

"It's a rather calming song." Mokou said.

"Oh! I see what she's doing! She's humming that song to calm him down!" Flare said.

"And it's working." Nitori said. "His breathing is slowing down, back at its normal pace."

"Geez…don't give us heart attacks like that." Asuna sighed.

* * *

Nan took a deep breath and grinned. _Julia…thank you._ He thought, taking a few deep breaths and letting Julia's humming calm him down.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A little while later, Nitori noticed something on her monitor and her eyes widened. "What the…?" She wondered.

"Hmm? What is it?" Minene asked as she was lying down and looking at the moon, while some others were doing anything to fight boredom, like drawing on the dirt, hanging upside down on a tree branch in Flandre's case, just checking out their weapons…or in I-Rex's case, taking a nap.

"I don't know why…but their vitals are going all over the place!"

Mikono gasped. "They're in danger!" She exclaimed. "I need to save them!" She said.

"Do what you have to do." Zen told her as she nodded and she clasped her hands together, slowly glowing a little.

"I'm not just going to stand around and let my big brother die!" Rose exclaimed as she joined Mikono, and then Maria Jr joined her, and then Yui joined them as well.

"It's best to leave them in the dirt." A voice suddenly said. "I mean, that's a fitting place for them, after all."

Kirito's eyes widened. "Asuna…please tell I'm just hearing things."

"No…you're not." Asuna said as she summoned Lambent Light and turned around. "Kuradeel!" She growled.

"Well, if it isn't the love of Kirito's life." Kuradeel smirked. "I see you still haven't gotten married yet."

"We have gotten married…" Asuna growled. "As a matter of fact, we got married right before Xehanort kidnapped the two of us!"

"Ah, so you DID get married…fascinating." Kuradeel said. "Well, here's my very late wedding present." He smirked and then snapped his fingers, and then Heartless appeared behind him…but looking very familiar to Kirito and Asuna.

"LAUGHING COFFIN?!" Kirito and Asuna yelled, causing Yui to freeze up just hearing the name.

"That's right." A voice said as they saw a hooded figure approach them. "Hello, Kirito…"

"PoH…the leader of Laughing Coffin?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"And me." A voice said as they saw Kibaou walking to them. "I've grown tired of you two hogging the glory." He growled.

"Oh great…" Asuna sighed.

Hmm…there was one more…" Kuradeel said. "Ah yes…" He smirked as they heard a roar and a serpent-like creature floated above the Heartless.

"Giratina?!" Flare exclaimed.

"In its Origin Forme." Professor Jacob said. Flare called out Rayquaza then used her Mega Ring to Mega Evolve Rayquaza. His Delta Stream ability kicks in, creating Strong Winds weather condition. Minene then calls out Kyurem, who then transforms into White Kyurem.

"Keep Giratina busy!" Both ordered. Mega Rayquaza and White Kyurem nodded as the three of them flew up in the sky to begin their battle.

"Giratina won't fall so easily." Kuradeel said. "In the mean time…" He aimed his sword at them. "It's time for this to end." He said, and then Tristina called out Groudon, who undergoes Primal Reversion and transforms into Primal Groudon. She then told him to protect the girls if they came close, as Primal Groudon nodded.

"That's an interesting bodyguard." Crea said as I-Rex got near Primal Groudon, ready in case if they came near them.

"Attack!" PoH ordered.

 **Confront Battle (Sword Art Online)**

Kirito and Flare ran straight for Kuradeel and slashed him, but he blocked with his shield and then attacked the both of them, but they blocked while PoH was going to attack Kirito from behind, but then Asuna slashed him away as he scowled at her. "Very well…you leave me with no choice." PoH said.

"Hmph…" Kibaou growled as he slashed Hina away. "Keyblades aren't as special as they look."

"Don't get too cocky!" Hina warned and slashed him away while Kai and Maria both used Firaga and then Tristina used Strike Raid on him to knock him down.

"Let's see…" Flandre looked at the Laughing Coffin Heartless, who were already being overwhelmed by Minene, Yuno, Mokou and Deadpool. "How many Heartless do I kill with one slash of the Lavatein?" She asked as she flew down and slashed them away, knocking down at least thirty of them. "I counted thirty." She said as she got up and saw a Laughing Coffin Heartless staring at her…well, it was actually staring at Flandre's breasts. "You like what you see?" She asked before extending her arm and clenching it, destroying the Heartless.

"I never thought Heartless were perverts…" Worldwalker said, impaling one of them.

"Well, they still must have a sense of 'human' still inside of them." Mokou said, unleashing a fiery stream at them. "Geez, how many people joined Laughing Coffin anyway?!"

"Too many." Minene said.

Giratina growled and used Dragon Claw on both Mega Rayquaza and White Kyurem, but the two dodged the attack and used Dragon Pulse and Fusion Flare at point blank, causing Giratina to roar in pain. Giratina then retaliated with a Draco Meteor, causing Mega Rayquaza to roar and then used Hyper Beam to blast Giratina away. But because a Normal Type move like Hyper Bean can't hit Ghost Pokemon like Giratina, it had no effect. Giratina is then hit by a Ice Burn launched by White Kyurem, the attack pushing him away.

"Ha! I haven't felt so alive since I was this close to annihilating you, Kirito." Kuradeel smirked.

"Don't remind me…" Kirito shuddered, flashing back to when he nearly got killed by Kuradeel hadn't Asuna intervened at the last second while Flare used Triple Firaga and then used Sonic Blade on him.

 _Hmph, I may have to get rid of this girl first…then Kirito will be all mine._ Kuradeel made a mental note as he slashed Flare, but she blocked and countered with an Eruption.

PoH calmly blocked Asuna's attacks and then countered, knocking her to the ground. "Weak." He taunted as he walked over to her as she got up and slashed, but he blocked and slashed upward, disarming her as Lambent Light landed near Kirito.

Kirito's eyes widened. "Asuna!" He exclaimed and left Flare alone to personally deal with PoH.

"Oh great, leave ME all alone." Flare said as she used Thundaga, but then Kuradeel smacked her right in the face with his shield and then smacked her chest with it to knock the wind out of her as she fell to the ground, being left with a bloody nose.

"This will end things…" Kuradeel smirked as he raised his sword as Rose, Maria Jr, Yui and Mikono looked on in horror. "Farewell." He said…but then suddenly they heard a roar in the distance. "Hmm…?" He wondered.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm?" Crea asked as she looked at the sky. "Zen…what are we looking at?" She asked.

"That, my friend, is the Halberd." Zen replied when suddenly, they saw a flash in the sky and it was headed right for Kuradeel.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called out as it knocked Kuradeel to the ground as something…or someone landed near Flare. He looked exactly like Meta Knight, but different. His whole body is red while his shoes feet…things were brown. His mask was sort of like Meta Knight's and Galacta Knight's, but instead, it had two eye holes on it. He also had red wings and it looked similar to Meta Knight's and Galacta's Knight's.

"Argh!" Kuradeel growled. "Who are you?!"

"I…am Flame Knight."

 **BGM: Galacta Knight's Theme (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Flame Knight pointed his sword at him. His sword is a green blade with spikes just like Meta Knight's, but pointed downwards while the hilt was white and had a yellow square gem in the middle. "You will not harm her anymore."

"Hmph…I don't care who you are." Kuradeel said as he went to slash him, but he jumped back and used Mach Tornado. However, instead of the usual tornado, it was actually a bunch of flaming rocks, smacking Kuradeel in the forehead while some of the other flaming rocks hit PoH and Kibaou in the process.

"Now's our chance!" Kirito exclaimed as he and Asuna ran up and slashed through PoH, causing him to yell in pain and fell to the ground in defeat.

Kuradeel growled as he then ran over and slashed him, but he blocked and slashed upward to disarm him, much to his shock and then he proceeded to slash through him. "GAH!" He yelled in pain as he held on to his chest in pain. "Y-you…"

 **End BGM**

"You're finished." Flame Knight said, putting his sword away and Kuradeel fell to the ground in defeat…while Kibaou slowly backed up from the female Keyblade Wielders, holding on to his chest.

"Ugh…I'm not through…yet…" He growled.

"We got more where that came from!" Kai said, but then they heard a roar…and then Giratina landed RIGHT on top of Kibaou, crushing him in the process. "Oh, that's gotta hurt!" She cringed.

"…Well, not what I had in mind." Maria said. "But that'll work." She said as Mega Rayquaza and White Kyurem flew down, not looking so hot but both have a smirk on their faces.

"I'll take this!" Kai said, throwing an Ultra Ball at Giratina and three shakes and a click later. Kai was now the proud owner of a Giratina. "Heh, nice."

There were a few Heartless left, but they were busy running away from the group, until a Warp Star landed right in front of them, causing them to stop and look at a certain pink puffball. "Hi!" The puffball cutely exclaimed and then used Hammer Flip on one of them, while two others were slashed through by Meta Knight and Galacta Knight…and then the last one was crushed by Dedede.

"Thanks for the soft landing!" Dedede chuckled.

"Poyo…" Kirby giggled.

"You alright?" Flame Knight asked Flare, holding his hand out to her.

"Yeah." She nodded, wiping the blood off of her nose after getting up. "Thanks." She smiled at him, causing him to blush behind his mask.

"Well, I…uh…heheh…" Flame Knight chuckled.

"Uh, not that I'm happy to see you, but…who's piloting the Halberd?" Worldwalker asked.

"Blade Knight." Meta Knight replied.

"And you're probably wondering who that boy is." Galacta Knight said.

"That was my other question, yes." Worldwalker said. "All we got from him was Flame Knight and a very interesting Mach Tornado…that is, if you call THAT a Mach Tornado."

"Ah yes…that was Mach Tornado." Galacta Knight said.

"You see, he's a Star Warrior just like me, Galacta Knight and Kirby." Meta Knight said. "He's a young Star Warrior, but unlike Kirby, he can talk."

"Poyo…" Kirby sighed.

"Anyway, I was taking a stroll in Dreamland when I came across this boy." Meta Knight explained. "He seemed afraid, so when I asked him who he was, he could only say 'Ember'. So, I took him under my wing, only to find out that he has amnesia and the only word he can remember was 'ember'. I then decided to train the boy for five years, and then Galacta Knight got involved."

"The more the merrier, right?" Galacta Knight asked.

"True." Meta Knight nodded. "We've caught wind of the Legion of Darkness when I felt the atmosphere of Dream Land changing, and I knew there was trouble in the universe. So, I gathered up my two fellow swordsmen, Galacta Knight, Flame Knight and was about to head out, but Kirby wanted to know where we were going…and apparently, Dedede wanted to get involved too."

"The next thing we know, Escargoon, Tiff, and Tuff wanted to come with us as well." Galacta Knight said. "Oh well, what can you do?"

"So, what's going on here?" Dedede asked.

"The Rebirth Ceremony." Zen replied. "And in fact, it should be ending right about…now…" He said, and then suddenly, one by one, everyone started to climb out of some…humongous flowers.

"Ugh…I've never felt so claustrophobic in there…" Nan muttered and glanced at Zen. "The next time you wanted us to move on from the pain and all, you could've chosen something else besides a dirt nap…"

Zen chuckled. "This was the only way." He said, and then Julia hugged him from behind

"How do you feel?" Julia asked.

"I feel…like I can deal with this agony now." He said as he turned around and looked at her. "If you weren't right there with me…I wouldn't have felt so alone down there." He said and hugged her. "I thank you, for going out of your way to comfort me."

"It was no problem." She said as the two of them both shared another kiss.

"Um, buddy? You might want to save that for a roo-…oh never mind." Isaac chuckled, looking at Rose and Maria Jr already covering their eyes, although Yui seemed to be quite into it. '

Andy looked at the Kirby characters and then looked at Dedede. "Who's the fat penguin?" He asked, causing Dedede to sweatdrop.

"I'm not THAT fat, I may be chubby, but not fat…" He muttered when suddenly, a hand rose out of the ground, stopping Nan and Julia from going into a full on make out session as they looked at the hand…and then Kagura climbed out of the dirt.

"Oh no! It's Left 4 Dead 2 all over again!" Deadpool exclaimed. "It's a zombified Kagura!"

"So that's who he is…" Yuno growled as Kagura got up and glared at them.

"Hmph…what are you freaks looking at?" Kagura growled as he took one look at Yuno and then caught a whiff of her. "So you're that Yandere Queen chick, huh?"

Yuno stood her ground. "This time, I'll make sure that you won't escape easily!"

"Heh, about that…" Kagura said. "I'm only here for one thing…" He said as he saw Mikono. "Silvie."

"Not a chance!" Amata got in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Kagura exclaimed as he ran forward, but then suddenly a hole opened up and Kagura fell in.

"Gotcha!" Andy smirked and then Mix used her elemental power to cover the hole in dirt.

"And good riddance." Mix smirked, but then suddenly, the dirt hole exploded as Kagura got out and ran straight for them, suddenly transforming into a red wolf-like creature and headed straight for Mikono, but then Rose, Maria Jr and Yui got in the way to try and stop him, but unfortunately, Kagura wasn't taking no for an answer and kidnapped Mikono and taking off…also taking the three girls in the process.

"Did he just kidnap Yui?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"And my two sisters?! Who does that?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Obviously, that guy…" Dedede said as Kirby attempted to chase them and then tried to suck them in, but unfortunately, Kagura was long gone.

"Poyo…" Kirby pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." Meta Knight said. "Perhaps a bird's eye view would track him down." He said, pointing to the airborne Halberd.

"Speaking of bird's eye view…" Galacta Knight turned to Flandre. "Why are you wearing an outfit like that?"

"Since Lord Beerus unlocked my full potential, and I am now the Goddess of Destruction, they wanted me to look entirely different, something that screams 'Most dangerous vampire in the universe'." She explained.

"…Why do I have this feeling I should be really concerned about this?" Meta Knight sweatdropped and then glancing at Kirby, who was staring at Flandre's breasts. "Um…do you mind covering yourself up?"

"No, I'm fine the way I am."

"…Very well then, I'm not going to stop you from whatever phase you are currently in." Meta Knight said as Dedede picked up Kirby and flew up to the Halberd as everyone then followed them into the Halberd.

* * *

 _Later, in another part of the city..._

"For crying out loud, where's Mikono?!" Amata exclaimed. "I want to personally knock that Kagura guy into next week!" With him are Zessica, Yuno, Minene, Kirito and Asuna.

"Look out!" Zessica grabbed Amata before he got run over. "You have to calm down. I'm sure Mikono is fine."

"How the hell do you know?!" Amata angrily asked.

"I just know!" Zessica gave Amata a truthful look. "Just trust me, okay?"

"I do...but still."

"...It maybe hard to believe, but there's no way he'll hurt her." Zessica said. "She's going to be fine." She said, causing the others to look at her.

"What exactly makes you think that?" Yuno asked.

"Because..." Zessica sighed in frustration. "It's like-it's written in the stars or whatever, okay?!"

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry... The two of you are just not meant to be."

* * *

 _With Kagura and the girls…_

Rose screamed. "WHY DID YOU TAKE US UP HERE OF ALL PLACES?!" She yelled, hugging a support beam in the process while shivering in the process.

"Not a fan of heights?" Kagura asked.

"What do you think?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Take that as a yes." Kagura said, turning his gaze and looking directly at Mikono, ignoring the fact that he had placed three little girls up high than needed, while Maria Jr and Yui were trying to comfort a very terrified Rose.

"Why did you bring these three?" Mikono asked, who seemed also terrified of heights.

"They were in the way…" Kagura said, causing Mikono to sigh and then he sniffed her hair. "Your stench…"

"Ugh! Get away from me!" Mikono pushed him away, but he caught her hand and then licked it, much to her disgust as Shush hissed at Kagura.

"…Hmm…?" Kagura looked at Shush and gently petted it's head, causing it to purr and it looked like it was smiling at him. "Interesting little thing…"

Mikono growled. "Why do you even want me, anyway?!" She asked.

"You remind me of someone I know."

"Well, you're confusing her for someone else!"

"You ARE Silvie, I just know it."

"SHUT UP! I am not this 'Silvie' girl! When will you let it get through your thick skull?!"

"Thick skull? Hmph, you definitely are a bitch, you know that?"

"Why you little…" Mikono growled, but then she suddenly lost her balance and fell off of the building.

"Silvie!" Kagura exclaimed as he dove after her, grabbing onto another beam a few floors down from the girls as he then pulled her up and placed her down. "Don't scare me like that." He said, his voice full of concern, surprising Mikono.

 _Is he…concerned?_ Mikono wondered, while a few floors up, Rose was crying.

"I want my big brother!" She sobbed. "I…I…"

"Shh, there there…everything will be all right." Yui said, who had transformed into her fairy form and gently stroked her head and then had an idea. "Wait a minute…" She said. "I have an idea!" She exclaimed and looked at Maria Jr. "Keep her company, alright?" She asked as Maria Jr nodded. "I'll be right back!" She said and then flew up.

She then got to the top of the building and transformed back into herself, making sure to keep her balance and scanned the area, spotting the Halberd up in the sky. "HEEEEEY!" She yelled. "OVER HEEEERE!" She waved her arms.

* * *

 _Down below…_

Zessica explained the legend of Apollon and Silvie to the others, which began beneath the Tree of Life, at the birth of all things: the Great Descent. When Spirit fell to matter, the Tree of Life was the focal point of reality; the axis mundi around which even the smallest creatures orbited in perfect harmony. As the two races waged war, Solar Wing awakened and pollinated the tree to protect the fragile balance between existence. But the flowers wilted before they could bare fruit. Harmony became Chaos.

"Eventually the world would suffer the consequences, and the continuation of life would become impossible." Zessica continued. "So Apollon and Silvie sacrificed their love, gave it all up for the Tree of Life because they new they had to protect it. And because she was willing to hold out for him..."

Amata thought back on the day he first met Mikono, and when she said "I'm okay to wait as long as you don't mind me just hanging out, for 'twelve thousand years if I must' or whatever". She was jokingly repeating the lines from the Aquarion movie based on the legend, but it would seem that it wasn't such a joke after all.

"So you're saying that Mikono is this Silvie person?" Kirito asked.

"How can you really be sure?" asked Yuno.

"Because I saw it." Zessica answered. "It's related to Cayenne's vision of the wedding in mourning clothing. You saw it, too, didn't you, Amata?"

"What difference does it make? Apollon and Silvie are just a stupid fairy tale." Amata stated. "Why should I even give a damn?"

"Because it's the truth. And I'm ashamed to say I was happy when I found out." Zessica said in a tone of disappointment. "If Mikono's destiny is with him, that means you're free to date around, ya know? Maybe we could...have a chance." She muttered the last part to herself, but it was clear that everyone heard, especially Amata.

"Zessica..."

"Hang on…" Asuna stopped them. "Do you hear that?" She asked as they stopped and listened. "I swear…I think I hear Yui…"

"I hear her too…" Kirito said. "Guys, can you see her from above?"

* * *

 _In the sky…_

"Well, it's kind of hard to find one little girl in a huge city like this." Flandre said, as she was with Nitori, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Flame Knight and Kirby.

"Poyo?" Kirby wondered as he turned his head, seeing Yui waving her arms. "Poyo!" He pointed as they turned. "Poyo poyo!"

"On the top of that building that is currently be constructed?! Who'd be crazy enough to place kids on top of that?!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Kagura, of course." Meta Knight said as they flew directly to them as everyone else went to the construction site of the building.

"Oh Hell no! I do not have the time to do this!" Kagura grabbed Mikono and hopped down, causing her to scream but he had her hold on to him and landed perfectly on the ground, only to be greeted by Amata.

"Hey there…" Amata said. "Nice to see you again!" He punched Kagura to the side as he dropped Mikono.

* * *

 _At the top of the building..._

"Hang on; we'll get you down there." Galacta Knight said. "…Where's the other two?"

"Several floors down. You'll see Rose hugging a beam." Yui said as she transformed into her fairy self again and flew down to guide them until they spotted her and Maria Jr.

"Oh…she's really terrified." Flandre said. "Rose…" She said as she looked to see Flandre. "Come here, I'll bring you down to safety." She said as she nodded and held on to Flandre, but the long way down terrified her as she hid her face in between her breasts while holding on to her for dear life. "Easy now…" She said as she flew down, while Kirby got near Maria Jr.

"Poyo poyo?" He asked, offering her a ride as she hopped on and then he flew down as the Star Warriors, Yui and Nitori flew down and then they landed where the others were.

"Hey, we're on the ground now…" Flandre softly spoke to Rose as she looked up at her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." She nodded as Rose looked to see Isaac standing there.

"Hey." He smiled at her, causing Rose to smile and climbed down Flandre, as one of her hands accidentally grabbed Flandre's right breast and accidentally squeezed it in the process, causing Flandre to blush in surprise by the accidental soft and gentle squeeze from Rose as she then ran and hugged her big brother.

 _That felt surprisingly…good…_ Flandre thought, rubbing where Rose touched her on accident.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for kids." Nitori said, leaning on Flandre's shoulder. "I mean, you're a mentally unstable vampire who is now the Goddess of Destruction."

"I may be incredibly strong, but I would never actually harm little kids." She said.

* * *

 _With Amata, Kagura, and Mikono..._

"Alright…I've wanted to do this for a LONG time." Amata growled, as he stepped forward to attempt to kill Kagura, but then suddenly they heard a crash as they looked to see a very humongous ram-like creature with a sword and then Mykage appeared behind it. "What the heck is that?!"

 **BGM: We Have to Defeat It! (Sword Art Online)**

"Gleam Eyes!" Kirito exclaimed.

"That's right, this beautiful creature will be your ticket to your beautiful deaths." Mykage said and then gently floated down and picked up Kagura. "I'll just be taking him." He said and then disappeared.

"No!" Amata exclaimed but then Gleam Eyes stepped forward and roared at them.

"Leave this guy to us." Kirito said as he and Asuna stepped forward, but then Nan and Isaac stepped forward and then summoned two Keyblades in each hand, and then was joined by Flame Knight and Professor Jacob.

"Get back into the Halberd…we'll take care of this." Nan said as they nodded and went back into the Halberd.

"You guys ready?" Professor Jacob asked, taking out his sword.

"I'm ready for anything." Flame Knight said.

 **End BGM**

"Good…let's take this beast down." Kirito said.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

Kirito was dual wielding as well as he ran over and slashed Gleam Eyes several times, and then jumped back to avoid being hit by its sword as Flame Knight flew over and used Mach Tornado, but it blocked some of the flaming rocks and countered. "THUNDER!" Nan yelled, using Thundaga while Isaac using Sonic Blade on it.

Gleam Eyes growled as he stepped forward and slashed down, but they jumped back as Kirito ran over and slashed its chest in the form of an X and then Nan ran over to it and then slid under the legs to distract Gleam Eyes while using Blizzaga Pursuit after clearing Gleam Eyes as it turned around to and attacked him, but he dodge rolled out of the way and then Flame Knight flew over and slashed the knees of the giant beast.

"If I recall correctly, He had four HP bars in SAO." Asuna said.

"Then let's go all out!" Nan exclaimed as he went into Soul Surge. "SONIC ARCANUM!" He yelled while Isaac used Dark Firaga and then Dark Aura, and then Gleam Eyes slashed Isaac away. "Isaac!" Nan exclaimed as he used Curaga on him, but since he was still under the influence of Soul Surge, the Curaga went to all of his teammates, including himself.

"Thanks!" Kirito said as he slashed Gleam Eyes and then rolled out of the way, and then Asuna ran over to Gleam Eyes as it attempted to slash down, but she moved to the side and then jumped up, stabbing the giant six times and then landing behind him where Professor Jacob slashed the arm and then ducked when it swung at him, and then impaling the stomach.

Isaac had jumped up and used Zantetsuken right when Flame Knight slashed the arms and the head, causing Gleam Eyes to roar in agony and then slash Flame Knight away, but he flew up to avoid it and then Nan and Isaac jumped back, using Ragnarock on Gleam Eyes as he fell on one knee as Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and nodded as they ran over as they both slashed through it before it had a chance to counter, and then it roared in pain and then exploded.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was exciting." Nan grinned.

"No kidding." Isaac nodded, high fiving Nan as they put their Keyblades away.

"Come on, let's all go back!" Kirito said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmm…these Keyblade Wielders are too stubborn to die." Mykage said. "Perhaps…I should take a different approach." He said as he looked at a mecha, some sort of humongous squid, and three beasts in front of him. "Yes…they will do." He said as a portal opened up. "Go, my beautiful pets…and show them no mercy." He ordered as they went into the portal.

In front of Mykage, was a locked up caged Kagura as he was growling in irritation. _Dammit…_ He growled.

 **It was just going to be a simple funeral scene from Aquarion Evol...but, when you lose a friend to pancreatic cancer a couple days ago, you suddenly get ideas to have an emotional flashback with Nan.**

 **And uh...friendly heads up, Aquarion Evol tends to get really...fanservicey. So...be prepared for what's coming.**

 **Also: Flame Knight is GreninjaYoshi's OC. I may or may not have hinted his crush. ;)**

 **Oh! And apparently, this is the new longest chapter i've written. 8,361 words. It's funny, it didn't feel that long...**


	41. Fanservice and Shiny Legendary Beasts

After taking out Gleam Eyes, they headed back to the school where everyone met the Kirby characters while the gang from Dreamland met the various characters and Keyblade Wielders. "I have to say, that's a very interesting ship." Mix said, looking at the Halberd. "What do you call this again?"

"The Halberd." Meta Knight replied.

"Interesting…but one question. Why did you add your face on the thing anyway?"

"I have my reasons." Meta Knight said.

"Funny, I thought it was because you had an ego back in the day when you were going to take over Dreamland." Dedede said.

"Let's not talk about that…I was possessed by Nightmare that day…" Meta Knight muttered.

"Poyo…" Kirby sighed when Zen walked up to them.

"Ah, there you are, I was just looking for you." Zen said.

"How come?" Mix asked.

"There's a training battle that's about to begin." Zen said. "I'd like everyone to see it."

"Well, we could get a bird's eye view from it." Meta Knight said.

"That's fine with me." Zen said as everyone got in the Halberd as it roared to life and took off to the training grounds, which was actually a city built on a small island.

"Uh, why is it that place?" Nan asked. "Are you a bit concerned for the well being of its citizens?"

"Nothing to worry about, Nan." Zen said. "For you see, there are no people on that island. It's basically a training ground for the Aquarions."

"…I see." Nan blinked.

"I'd hate to be the people who would've thought that'd be a perfect place to move in." Isaac said. "Luckily, it's unihabitated, so I won't have to feel bad."

"I'm sure Hades is disappointed…" Worldwalker chuckled.

 _"What do you think?"_ Hades asked through his telepathic communication. _"When I picture chaos, I picture innocent people screaming in terror right before they die. That's NOT chaos, it's just boring!"_

 _"Only you, Hades…"_ Pit sighed.

"So, who's fighting down there, anyway?" Tristina asked.

"The ones that are piloting Aquarion Gepard are Cayenne, Sazanka, and Malloy while Aquarion Evol has Amata, Zessica and Mikono." Zen explained.

"Uh, no offense, but…are you sure those three are a good idea?" Kirito asked. "They've had…well…how do I explain this…"

"There's no need. Professor Jacob filled me in." Zen said. "Besides, I think this is a good opportunity for them."

Minene sweatdropped. "Maybe for you…" She said.

"Alright, let the training begin!" He ordered.

* * *

 **BGM: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Starting right off the bat, Cayenne started firing his gun at them, forcing them to dodge and hide behind a building. "Right off the bat, huh?" Amata growled and then fired missiles from his Aquarion, but then they dodged it.

"Not going to work this time." Cayenne smirked and fired at them again, but they dodged and Amata used an Aquarion Punch, which basically extended its arm and punched them, but it dodged and fired again, forcing them to take cover.

* * *

 _In the Halberd..._

"Are you sure they're training? It looks like they want to kill each other." Kai said.

"Trust me, its part of their training." Zen reassured her.

"Seems to me one of them pissed off the other." Yuno said.

"Every training exercise is different." Meta Knight said. "While it may seem they're out killing each other with their weapons, they're doing it for a reason; to become stronger and defeat this Mykage."

"Thank you, Meta Knight." Zen said.

"Am I the only one who agrees with the Yandere chick here?" Dedede asked.

* * *

 _Back in the training grounds..._

Amata, Mikono and Zessica was having a heck of a hard time with the others. "They're asking for it!" Amata growled.

"Amata, I need to say something…" Zessica said.

"What is it?" Amata asked.

"I mean…I just need to tell you that…"

"Heads up! We got missiles headed straight for us!" Mikono exclaimed.

"Crap!" Amata exclaimed.

"It's just…that…I wanted to tell you…that…" Zessica was completely oblivious to the missiles heading straight for them, as they quickly moved it and luckily, the missiles weren't locked on. "I LOVE YOU!" She yelled right when the missiles exploded in that spot, blocking her out.

"Phew, that was close." Amata said. "Now uh, what did you say, Zessica? We couldn't hear you through the explosions." He said, as Zessica gave him a look that read 'You gotta be kidding me!'.

"I said…that I love you!" She exclaimed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"...Love?" Malloy wondered while Cayenne was left speechless and Sazanka gushed over it.

* * *

"Oh my..." Asuna said.

"Did she.." Issac began.

"...just say..."Andy continued.

"...what I..." A stunned Mix continued

"...think she..." said Yunoha.

"...just said?" Tristina finished.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Kirito muttered.

Zen took out an Ace of Hearts, pecked it, then took a deep breath with Professor Jacob joining along. _I love this part_. Jacob thought as he and Zen shouted to the Heavens.

 **"LLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!"**

* * *

"Uh, not to ruin your little love fest, but we got a problem!" Mikono exclaimed as Amata and Zessica snapped out of it and looked down to see that their Aquarion's legs are being rusted over.

"Heh! You can't escape now!" Sazanka exclaimed. "Thanks to my rusting magic, you can't even move!" She smirked.

"This battle's over!" Cayenne smirked.

 **End BGM**

"Wait a minute…" Amata said. "Love…" He blinked and then smirked. "That's it…I know how to beat them!" He exclaimed. "Show our love for them!" He said.

 _Love…_ Zessica blushed. _He really does like me!_ She thought as her heart was racing because of it, and the fact that Mikono was blushing as well.

"Let's do this…" Amata smirked. "AQUARION…"

 **BGM: Genesis of Aquarion (Aquarion Evol)**

"Don't even try!" Cayenne exclaimed, aiming his gun at them.

"INFINITY PUNCH!" Amata yelled as the Aquarion punched them, as they dodged it…but then the punch disappeared from existence.

"Huh?" Cayenne blinked in surprise.

* * *

"Am I seeing things or did that fist just disappear?" Ven asked.

"I think it did." Julia said, when suddenly, the Keyblades appeared in their hands and they glowed brightly, showing everyone what happened 10,000 years ago of the original Aquarion, and then they saw Apollon and Silvia.

"What the heck are we looking at?" Dedede asked.

"The original Aquarion from thousands of years ago." Zen replied. "That punch basically went through time, showing us what happened."

"Whoa…" Isaac said. "This is amazing…"

"So sad on how it ends…" Kallen muttered, looking at the ending of it before the fist reappeared and slammed into Cayenne, Suzanka, and Malloy, and then caused a humongous explosion, destroying the entire island in the process, and when the smoke cleared, they saw two knocked out Aquarions and remains of the island.

Nan sweatdropped. "And I thought Fairy Tail was destructive." He said, and then glanced at Flandre who was clenching her fists. "Uh, Flan?" He asked, and then saw her smirking sadistically.

 _Hehehe, I can't wait to wipe the floor with Natsu._ She smirked. _His Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode will have NOTHING on me!_ She giggled evilly as well.

"Did she snap?" Tristina asked worriedly.

"I hope for our sake…she didn't." Minene said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Wait, you want us to…what?" Amata asked.

"I'm sending you all somewhere on a secret mission. When you get to these coordinates, stand by for further instructions." Zen said, giving Meta Knight the coordinates.

"…I see." He nodded. "Well, let's go." He said as the Halberd took off to the exact spot, which was a lake as soon as they landed at the spot.

"We're…supposed to wait at the lake?" Andy asked.

"…That's boring." Isaac said.

"Hey…I have an idea." Andy said as they all looked at him. "He told us to wait, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun out here!"

"That's better than being bored to tears." Isaac said as they heard footsteps and then they saw Nan running out, with a swimsuit on, which had Fire Mario throwing fireballs, and then his Pokemon followed him.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M GOING SWIMMING!" He yelled as he dove in, doing a cannonball in the process.

"Typical…" Isaac chuckled. "The guy's basically a sucker for swimming."

"Well, there's no way I'm going to sit around and do nothing." Dedede said. "Come on, let's join him!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in delight.

 **BGM: Starship Mario C (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Isaac had joined Nan as his swimming suit was green and had Yoshi Eggs all over it. "Is it me, or do you have a soft spot for Yoshi?" Nan asked.

"It's not my fault Nintendo made him really adorable." Isaac chuckled, causing Nan to join in on the laughter.

"Hey guys, mind if we join?" A voice asked as Isaac and Nan turned around, as they both looked on in amazement to see Tristina and Julia in their swimsuits. Tristina's was a two piece as it was the color black as Tristina's top also showed a little cleavage underneath. Julia's is a one piece suit with with an oval shape to reveal her belly button, and her skintight outfit was orange with flowers on it.

"Holy crap, you look hot!" Both of them said at the same time, blushing and having hearts replacing their eyes.

"Thanks." Julia giggled as they joined in…but they then tackled them, knocking them to the ground as they were right on top of the boys.

"Sorry, we just couldn't help ourselves." Tristina winked at him.

"Yeah, I can tell." Isaac chuckled as they then kissed their girlfriends while hugging them.

As for the other Keyblade Wielders, Flare wore a one-piece suit as it had a dark red upper half and a light purple lower half as it had a triangular hole on top, showing a bit of her cleavage. Flame Knight commented on how cute she looks, causing Meta Knight and Galacta Knight to chuckle.

Hina wore a two piece suit as its colored light purple and black, while there were halo symbols strategically placed on her top half.

"If those halos weren't strategically placed on the bra to attract attention for boys, I don't know what will." Minene said.

"A little jealous, are we?" Yuno asked.

"…No…" Minene said, causing her to blush a little, then noticing Andy going crazy on Hina's outfit.

"You look hot!" He exclaimed, causing Hina to giggle.

Kai's swimsuit is a gray one piece swim suit with two frilly white straps over her shoulders while Maria's is a red and blue two piece bikini, looking exactly like Zessica's, although her cleavage wasn't hanging out as bad as Zessica. "Hey, she's copying my look!" Zessica exclaimed.

"Except her breasts aren't hanging out as bad as yours." Mix said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Zessica exclaimed.

Ventus was wearing a green swimsuit, but unlike Isaac, it had the Triforce on it, complete with grass and Link resting on a rock while his wife had a blue two piece bikini…with a keyhole just so cleverly placed on the bottom, causing Mix to wonder if that was even legal.

Rose had a simple red one piece suit as it had a baby Luma in the arms of a child Rosalina, while Maria Jr had a blue one piece, complete with a baby Yoshi on the front.

Worldwalker had a white swimsuit on with the Fire Emblem Awakening symbol on it while Mokou was wearing a red two piece, complete with the phoenix symbol on her upper half. Hikari wore a red and blue one piece with Mokou's symbol on it, Buru wore a purple two piece swimsuit as the Underworld symbol was on the upper half while Souji was wearing a yellow swimsuit.

Professor Jacob…well, he had his shirt unbuttoned and put on shorts. "Boo! That's boring!" Kai told him, which caused Jacob to shrug at this as he got on a boat and just went into the middle of it, as Lloyd, Cecile, Shrade and Cayenne were there as well, just fishing.

"Never pictured you for fishing." Lloyd said.

"Eh, I just wanted to get away from the excitement." Professor Jacob said. "I mean, don't get me wrong…I like to have fun, but…eh, not right now."

"I guess we're all just stick in the muds…" Shrade said when two shadows loomed over them as they looked up to see Dedede and Kirby…who looked like he ate up a stone to become Rock Kirby.

"You ready for this?" Dedede asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded.

"DO A CANNONBALL, SIRE!" Escargoon requested.

"Kirby! Do a front flip…or a backflip, I don't care what you do!" Tuff exclaimed, but then Dedede did Super Dedede Jump while Kirby transformed…into a Thwomp of all things as they fell to the water…and when they splashed, they splashed everywhere and caused several tidal waves everywhere…and also drenching the ones in the boats.

"…Was that even necessary?" Cayenne growled in annoyance.

"Well, what can you do about it, I suppose." Shrade said as Dedede and Kirby swam up and high fived each other.

"Hey, I just noticed something…where's Flandre?" Kirito asked.

"I think she's still getting hers on." Nan said.

"Seriously? It's been a while…" Mokou said.

"I wonder if she's doing a couple of poses in a mirror." Tristina said.

"As long as its not too revealing…" Isaac muttered.

"Oh booooys~" A voice called out, causing everyone to turn their heads and jawdrop at what they're seeing. "How do I look~?" It was none other than Flandre, who was wearing a scarlet two piece swim suit…but the top part were straps and making a cross shape as it was going around her back and connecting to her lower part…which was really thin and lacy, and her breasts were showing big time.

"SWEET MOTHER OF…" Andy exclaimed in astonishment.

"I…I have no words…" Nan said.

"That's..." Isaac blinked and then all the guys, minus the ones in the middle of the lake and Souji had a major nosebleed attack from this, while Tristina, Julia, Mokou and Asuna punched Isaac, Nan, Worldwalker and Kirito.

* * *

 _In the mansion…_

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"Sweet momma…" Bowser said as the guys over there had a nosebleed too, excluding Lord Beerus, Whis, Yen Sid, Master Hand, Arlon, Cragalanche, Goku, Vegeta, Hades, Thanatos, Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Raiden, Kimomaru from Shin Sekai Yori, the Dinobots and Predacons, the bounty hunters from the Metroid Universe, and the Primal Rage Gods.

"Oh great, the entire Koopa Troop are pervs…" Daisy muttered.

"WHERE THE HECK DID FLANDRE GET THAT?!" Remilia yelled.

"At times like these, I'm glad I don't have to worry about a nosebleed." Master Hand said while Viridi punched Pit to the ground.

"It's not my fault, its Flandre's!" Pit groaned.

"Et tu, Sonic?!" Amy growled in anger.

"Uh…sorry?" Sonic sweatdropped.

"YOU GO AHEAD AND GO GOOGLY EYED OVER THAT VAMPIRE, BUT NOT ME?!" Amy yelled.

"Lelouch…watch where you're dripping! You nearly got blood on my pizza!" C.C. said.

"Uh…sorry…" Lelouch apologized while Anya took a picture of Flandre in that outfit.

"I may show this to anyone else who comes into the mansion."

"…Do you WANT people to die from blood loss?" Phosphora sweatdropped.

* * *

 _With the Legion of Darkness and their prisoners…_

"You gotta be kidding me, Flan…" Sabrina facepalmed.

"Huh, I may have to try that on Demyx." Xarina said.

"…While scarring your son?" Aria asked.

"He's already a victim in that fanservice world." Xarina sighed. _Sorry, Nan…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Rei yelled. "You don't go googly eyed over MY revealing outfit, and yet I'm outdone by a vampire?!"

"Possibly because you're not as cute as she is." Zeref said, causing Rei to glare at him.

"You'll pay for that!" Rei exclaimed.

* * *

 _With the Chaos Trio..._

"I will never understand these humans..." Hyper Chaos muttered. Metal Sonic agreed as the Meta growled in response.

"How can you tear out the skull of that vampire slut and beat her to death with it? That doesn't seem physically possible."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A SUIT LIKE THAT?!" Tristina, Julia, Mokou and Asuna yelled in anger…and most likely jealousy.

"You'd be surprised." Flandre giggled. "You see…."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 **BGM: Lucy's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

 _"Wait, you came here for some fashion advice?" Mira asked as Flandre was sitting at the bar._

 _"Yeah, specifically, a swim suit. I don't have one." Flandre said as Lucy and Plue were sitting right next to her while Erza was sitting at the other side._

 _"You don't have one?" Lucy asked. "Oh! I know the perfect thing! Go for something cute!"_

 _"And make it really revealing!" Mira added. "The more skin, the better!"_

 _"Do you hear yourself? I'm not sure telling a vampire to show more skin will be a good idea." Lucy said. "You know how some boys get…" She said, glancing at Natsu being a complete knucklehead once again._

 _"If you want my opinion…" Erza said as she was eating strawberry shortcake. "Go for something that would attract a lot of attention…sort of like…this." She requipped into her revealing two piece bikini._

 _"Good heavens, Erza! We're not at a beach!" Carla scolded her, but Erza ignored her as some boys basically whistled at her while Bisca slapped Alzack over the head, since he was one of the boys._

 _"Hmm…" Flandre rubbed her chin in thought._

 _"Just go for something modest, alright?" Lucy asked._

 _"Unacceptable!" Mira exclaimed as she grabbed Flandre's arm. "We're taking you shopping!" She said as she walked away with Erza following._

 _"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed as she followed them._

 _A little while later…_

 _"What do you guys think?" Flandre asked as she came out of the dressing room, revealing she was wearing that outfit, much to Lucy's horror and Erza's and Mira's approval._

 _"You look sexy!" Mira grinned. "Now if you really want to grab their attention, make sure you flirt and do a sexy pose in the process! Oh, and if possible, flash 'em!" She said. "As of right now, we can say goodbye to the innocent Flandre we know!"_

 _"Are you seriously going through with this?!" Lucy exclaimed as Plue made a cute noise._

 _"Yeah…and her wings will totally sell it, making her one hot sexy vampire!" Mira exclaimed._

 _"This is totally perfect for me." Flandre said as she went back in to change into her normal outfit and walked out, holding her new swim suit. "Thanks, guys."_

 _"No problem." Mira grinned as she walked out and flew off, while Mira and Erza did a fist bump while Lucy had a concerned look on her face._

 _"I don't know about you, Plue…but I have a feeling Remilia will be having a fit about this." Lucy said, as Plue nodded in agreement._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End flashback_

 **BGM: Starship Mario C**

"I should've known…" Tristina growled. "You just HAD to get advice from THOSE two!"

"I can't believe she ignored Lucy…" Asuna sighed. "Poor girl…"

"Can you go somewhere else? I want Nan to pay attention to me and not you!" Julia growled.

"Alright. I'll catch you later~!" She smiled and flew off.

"Ugh…" Nan rubbed his head. "Why does this keep happening?"

"This whole world is fanservice…" Isaac sighed.

"Is she gone?" Kirito asked as his eyes were closed.

 _With Flare…_

"I still don't understand why Flandre went through with that." She muttered. "Oh well…" She said, looking at the clouds.

"Um…is this spot taken?" A voice asked as she looked to see Flame Knight.

"Nope." She said as Flame Knight sat down next to her.

"So…um…Flare…I was wondering…is there…anything you like about a guy?" Flame Knight suddenly asked.

"That's an odd question." Flare said. "But, I like it when a guy is himself." She said. "Being all cute and adorable when they're too embarrassed…it's just so cute."

"Well, I…uh…" Flame Knight blushed. "That's…good to know."

Flare smiled and sat up, looking at Flame Knight. "I know you have a thing for me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I can tell…because whenever you're near me, you get all nervous, you stutter a little and even though I can't see it…you're blushing." She said.

"Y-you can?"

"Yeah, you're embarrassed because you're too nervous to say you like me." She said and then looked at Flame Knight. "And you know what? I like you too." She said as she gently kissed him on the forehead, causing Flame Knight to just look at her…and then he fainted, but his eyes were replaced with hearts.

"Uh..." Rose witnessed the whole thing. "Did she kill him?" She asked as her eyes widened. "Aaah! The kiss of death!" She exclaimed and ran away. "ISAAAAC!"

Flare giggled as she pulled Flame Knight to her and hugged him, holding him as she was sitting and leaned her head on him.

"Big brother Isaac!" Rose exclaimed, as Isaac and Nan were talking and saw Rose running to them panicking.

"Rose? What's wrong? Did you see Flandre seducing a guy?" Isaac asked.

"No! Flare killed Flame Knight!" She explained. "She just kissed him on the forehead and he…he fell! He died right in front of her! She has the kiss of death!" She said, and then she heard snickering from Isaac and Nan and then they laughed. "This isn't funny!"

"Oh, you have such an imagination." Nan said.

"I think he just passed out." Isaac said. "He probably was nervous around her and fainted when she kissed him."

Rose blinked. "He's not dead?"

"No. I promise you he's not." Isaac smiled at her.

Rose sighed with relief. "Thank goodness…" She said and then looked around. "Where's Tristina and Julia?"

"They spotted Zessica dragging Mikono somewhere so the two of them went to make sure Zessica doesn't kill Mikono or something." Nan replied. "So we're just hanging out and talking."

"Cool." Rose nodded.

* * *

 _With Zessica, Mikono, Julia, and Tristina…_

"…What?" Mikono blinked in surprise.

"Yeah…I just…wanted to get it off of my chest." Zessica said. "Sooner or later, I just had to say it…" She said and then looked at Mikono. "I don't mind If you're with Amata, I'll be fully supporting!"

"Uh…thanks." Mikono said.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Julia said as Tristina nodded.

* * *

 _With Andy…_

Andy stared at Mix who was in the Halberd all by herself. _Okay…time to be cool about this._ He thought as he walked in. "Hey!"

"Oh…hey." Mix said.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Eh, I decided to get away from the chaos." Mix said. "Specifically, Flandre." She said and then sighed. "And I thought Zessica was bad, but it seems there's someone worse than her."

"Every world has one of those people, being a show boat and what not." Andy said, causing Mix to chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right." Mix nodded. "Well, I think I'll be off." She said as she walked away.

"Wait!" Andy caught her arm. "I understand why you're trying to shut people out because your dad left you for that woman." He said. "I know he left a hole in your heart…"

"Andy…" Mix looked at him.

 _Come on, man… say it._ Andy thought. _Just tell her that you want to fill the hole in her heart!_ He thought and looked at her, but he was looking like a nervous wreck.

"Andy?"

"I want…" Andy gulped. "I want to fill your hole!" He said and then accidentally looked down at her crotch, causing Mix's eyes to widen and then clenched her fists.

"Andy…."

Andy's eyes widened. _Wait…did I just…?!_ He looked up and looked at her. "Wait, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh, I know what you meant…" She growled. "YOU PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and slapped him really hard.

* * *

"What the…?" Nan wondered as Julia and Tristina returned.

"What was that?" Flare asked.

"I dunno, but I think Mix is pissed off." Nan said as he went to go check on her, with Julia, Flame Knight and Flare following to see Mix storming out of the Halberd. "Mix? What happened?"

"ANDY HAPPENED." Mix shouted and stormed off, causing the four to look at each other and ran inside to see Andy digging a hole while sulking.

"Andy?" Flare asked. "What's wrong?"

"I…I totally blew my chance with her…" Andy muttered as he was still sinking into the ground.

"Andy!" Julia exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Digging himself a grave…" Nan said as he hopped in, with the three following suit as they started climbing down after Andy. "Andy! You don't need to be sad, you probably worded your sentence wrong, it happens all the time!"

"Mix…" Andy sighed as he was still going down, while outside, the wind started picking up and there was suddenly a freak blizzard.

"Hello!" Mokou exclaimed. "Did Cirno come to visit or something?" She asked when they heard roaring as they looked to see three shiny Legendary Beasts approaching while another emerged from the water.

Isaac's eyes widened. "A shiny Entei, Raikou and Suicune?!"

"And Kraken the Abyss Lord!" Kirito exclaimed.

"Let's take them out!" Flandre exclaimed.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

Asuna and Kirito went into their ALO avatars as they flew over and slashed Kraken, but it simply whacked them away with a tentacle while Entei roared and used Flare Blitz on Greninja, but he quickly jumped in the air and used Water Shuriken, but Raikou got in the way and used Zap Cannon and hitting Greninja, knocking straight into the water. "Greninja!" Minene exclaimed.

"HERE'S A LAVATEIN WITH YOUR NAME ON IT!" Flandre yelled, slashing the gigantic Kraken, but then it slapped her, only for her to grab it as she managed to throw it to the side and then fired powerful danmaku at it, but it only kept attacking her.

"Gardevoir, help us out here and use Protect!" Buru ordered as Gardevoir appeared and used Protect to shield Kyurem from getting hit from Entei, and then she Mega Evolved Gardevoir. "Psybeam!"

Suicune roared and used Extremespeed on Souji's Manectric to knock it down, and then Souji Mega evolved Manetric and ordered it to use Thunderbolt. "Camerupt, use Flamethrower!" Hikari ordered.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion of ice as they turned to see an Abductor emerging. Besides looking like it was made out of ice, it was different from the other Abductor mechas as it was more slender.

"What kind of Abductor is that?!" Amata exclaimed while Isaac used Dark Firaga on Kraken.

"It's actually not an Abductor! It is Cherubim Verazeva; a Shadow Angel Mecha from twelve thousand years ago!" Professor Jacob said, calling out Aerodactyl and Mega evolved it, and then used Wing Attack on Suicune, but Raikou turned around and used Zap Cannon the Mega Aerodactyl. "We'll handle this while you deal with Cherubim Verazeva with Aquarion!"

"Got it!" Amata headed towards a Vector and, with Cayenne and Sazanka Bianca, formed Aquarion Gepard.

"Man, this is getting annoying!" Tristina exclaimed. "This dang blizzard isn't helping!"

"Not to mention really freezing!" Kai complained.

"Man, this is so not cool!" Hina growled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Andy and the others…_

"It's hopeless…Mix will never talk to me again…" Andy muttered.

"Dang it, Andy! Snap out of it!" Flare exclaimed.

"How far is he going?!" Julia asked.

"At this rate, the center of the world's core, I imagine." Nan said.

"Is it me, or is it getting hotter by the second?" Flame Knight asked.

"Holy crap…" Julia wiped her forehead. "If this heat keeps up, I may have to strip here!" She said, causing Nan's eyes to widen.

"Um, I don't think that'd be a good time for that!" Nan said. _As much as I would like that, to be honest…_

"Oh, Mix…" Andy sobbed a little as he then landed on something…and then the whole place rumbled.

"Uh, do you feel that?" Flare asked.

"Yeah." Flame Knight said, and then they saw water shooting out and launching them out of the hole and then causing hot water to shoot out from various places, creating a hot spring of sorts, melting the snow.

"Where did that come from?" Isaac asked as the five of them landed in the water.

"Ugh…now I know how Sonic and Tristina felt…" Nan muttered.

"Ditto." Julia nodded.

"Uh, where did they come from?" Flare asked, pointing to the beasts and Cherubim Verazeva. And from the looks of it Aquarion Gepard wasn't doing well against the opposing Mecha.

"Sure, we chase after Andy and we miss out on the fun, I see how it is." Nan muttered.

"Guys, look! The three Legendary Beasts…and they're shiny!" Julia exclaimed.

"In that case, I'll get Ente-"

"No way, buddy! I'm getting Entei!" Flare interrupted Nan.

"Then I get Rai-"

"Sorry sweetie, Raikou's all mine." Julia smirked.

"…Then I guess I'll take Suicune." Nan shrugged and called out Salamence, then calling out Charizard.

"Hoopa, let's go!" Flare called out. "You too, Dragonite!"

"Let's go, Landorus!" Julia called Landorus out as the three Beasts glared at the Keyblade Wielders and the Pokemon.

 **BGM: Battle! Legendary Pokemon (Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)**

"Dragon Breath!" Nan ordered as Salamence used Dragon Breath, but Suicune used ExtremeSpeed to avoid it. "Fly up!" He ordered as Salamence flew up in the air. "Flamethrower!" He ordered Charizard as he used Flamethrower on Suicune.

"HYPERSPACE HOLE!" Hoopa yelled while Dragonite used Hurricane as Entei used Flare Blitz, but the two of them dodged and then Dragonite used Dragon Tail and Hoopa using Shadow Ball on Entei.

Raikou used Weather Ball on Landorus, and since it was sunny, it was a fire damaging move…however, It didn't deal too much damage on Landorus, as it used Hammer Arm on Raikou, dealing some damage and then used Earthquake to deal a lot of damage, and since Entei was in the general vicinity, it got damaged as well. Suicune got damaged too but not as bad as Entei and Raikou. "Thanks, Julia!" Flare grinned.

"No problem!" Julia smiled.

"Let's go insane." Nan smirked and Mega evolved Salamence. Salamence used Dragon Breath on Suicine and then Charizard used Fire Blast, causing Suicune to growl and used Air Slash, but both of them dodged. It attempted to use Sheer Cold, but Salamence used Hyper Beam to deal a lot of damage for Suicune.

Dragonite used Hyper Beam on Entei, as Entei then used Crush Claw, but Hoopa got in the way and used Zen Headbutt, knocking Entei away. "Gah…" Hoopa winced.

Dragonite growled, asking if Hoopa was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Hoopa nodded and then used Psybeam on a flinched Entei.

Raikou growled and used Aura Sphere, but Landorus quickly dodged and used Fissure, knocking out Raikou and then used Earthquake to knock down Entei and Suicune.

"Alright, let's go!" Julia exclaimed as she threw an Ultra Ball at the same time as Flare and Nan, and then when all three of them clicked, they grinned as they put their Pokemon away.

 **End BGM**

"Know what I'm thinking?" Nan asked.

"Riding on these bad boys and helping them out?" Julia asked.

"Bingo!" Nan smirked as they called out the beasts and hopping on their backs.

"Let's go help them out!" Flare said as the Legendary Beasts nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With Kraken the Abyss Lord..._

 **BGM: Riding on Legendary Beasts (Pokemon Rangers: Guardian Signs)**

"Agh! This guy's a major pain!" Nitori growled.

"How many lasers can this thing take?!" Yuno asked.

"This thing is powerful, but I'm not giving up!" Isaac exclaimed, but then a shadow hovered above them as they looked to see the Legendary Beasts jumping over them and landing in front of them.

"We'll help you out!" Nan smirked.

"Good, because this thing is pissing me off!" Flandre growled, using Maze of Love on him.

"He's nearly out, but…man; this guy can take a beating!" Kirito said.

"Perhaps a laser from the Halberd will suffice." Meta Knight said.

"It may not deal a lot of damage." Galacta Knight said as Mokou unleashed a fire stream and then Entei used Flare Blitz, Raikou using Zap Cannon and Suicune using Sheer Cold.

"Poyo!" Kirby had an idea and looked at Meta Knight. "Poyo poyo!"

"Do you think that would work?"

"Poyo!"

"Alright, but hurry. We need all the help we can get." Meta Knight said as Kirby nodded and took off to the Halberd.

"You've absorbed all of my Gordos…but can you absorb THIS?" Dedede asked, as he was charging up Jet Hammer and then walked over to the Kraken…but before he could unleash it, he was slapped away and landed on Blade Knight and Sir Kibble.

"Gah! Get off!" Blade Knight ordered.

"Aura Sphere!" Julia ordered as Raikou used Aura Sphere on the gigantic beast, but it still went on as if it didn't take any damage at all.

"Poyo!" Kirby's voice called out as they saw him running up as they looked to see he was wearing a familiar hat…and a sword.

"Is that…" Isaac began to ask.

"Yes…the Ultra Sword." Meta Knight said as he ran over to Kraken, avoiding being slapped by the tentacles and then slashing it several times before the Ultra Sword getting humongous and then he slashed down, letting out a war cry in the process as he landed on the ground…and then Kraken roared in agony before finally going down.

"Get out of my sight." Flandre ordered, clenching her fist at it and then it exploded…while at the same time, Cherubim Verazeva exploded thanks to Aquarion.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance to you!" Amata smirked.

"Well, I guess we can relax now." Minene said when suddenly they heard two people screaming as they looked up to see a portal and then two people faceplanted on the ground near Buru and Hikari.

"Wait a minute… Vito? Paolo?" Buru asked.

The boy who was named Vito wore an outfit similar to Mario's outfit, but wore a black shirt and hat with a V emblem on it, he also had light brown hair and had eyes similar to Peach while the boy named Paolo wore an outfit similar to the Mario Bros, but had an orange shirt and hat with a P emblem on it, green overalls, white gloves with a flower emblem that is used by Daisy while having an L emblem in the center of the flower, as he was wearing black boots and had Daisy's eye and hair color.

"Ow…" Vito groaned. "That could've gone better…" He muttered and saw Buru and Hikari. "Well well well! If it isn't Buru and Hikari, my two favorite girls! Man, you girls look cute with those swim suits." He said, only for Buru and Hikari to punch him in the gut. "Agh! …Okay, I'm back!" He groaned before falling.

"You okay, Paolo?" Souji asked, offering his hand.

"Yeah." Paolo nodded.

"Uh, who are these guys and why do they look similar to the Mario Bros?" Worldwalker asked.

Hikari grinned. "Vito is the son of Mario and Peach, while Paolo is the son of Luigi and Daisy."

* * *

 _At the Mansion..._

"Finally! Junior can stop calling me 'mama' now!" Peach exclaimed in delight.

"Huh, I didn't know Luigi had the balls to ask Daisy to marry him." Dark Pit said, only to get elbowed by Daisy. "OW!"

"So…" Vito looked around. "What happened here?"

"It's a long story." Worldwalker said.

 **Remember when I said Aquarion Evol tended to get fanservicey? Yeah...this was all fanservice.**


	42. The Seige of Altair

_Somewhere, with the Malevolent Seven…_

"I suppose we need to make our move in this world." Black Doom said. "Perhaps we should send Zavok and Sir Gawain."

"Since Ben Tennyson isn't with them, I think we should send Albedo with them." The alien suggested.

"Perhaps Turahk can personally deal with them as well." The robot-like creature said.

"I think a Sentinel Robot will work as well." Another suggested.

"Yes, they will work." Black Doom nodded. "We shall send them to Altair." He said.

"Any reason why Altair instead of Vega?" Unicron wondered.

"I believe Altair will be the perfect place to ambush them when they have the chance to visit that place. And I have a feeling they will start heading there very soon."

* * *

 _Back at Vega…_

 **BGM: Lucy's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Ah…it's good to kick back and relax." Flare said, laying on her back and looking at the clouds as Flame Knight was with her. It turns out they were back at the school, but it seems everyone was just taking it easy after what happened at the lake. Everyone but Andy, that is…

"Andy, buddy?" Isaac asked while looking down a hole. "Are you okay?"

"No…" Andy groaned. "I blew it big time…" He muttered.

"Poor guy, I wonder what caused him to sulk?" Tristina wondered.

"Whatever may have happened, I'm sure it was very severe." Minene said, while Nan and Julia glanced at Mix who had tensed her muscles after Tristina wondered what happened.

"I…I need a moment." Mix said as she walked away. _This is my fault…I shouldn't have lost my temper earlier…_

Hina was looking at the ocean in front of her as there was a small ocean breeze as it was gently blowing her hair. "Excuse me…but is this spot taken?" A voice asked as she turned her head to see Souji.

"No, go ahead." She said as he walked right next to her.

"I wanted to accompany you since you looked lonely." He admitted.

Hina smiled. "That's fine." She said as she then sat down, as he followed her movements right after.

"You know, looking at you at the lake yesterday…" Souji started. "It made me think about how cute you really are." He said, causing Hina to blush.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. I never really noticed it before, but…" He then looked at her. "You look stunningly beautiful."

"Souji…." Hina was speechless and then smiled at him, hugging him. "Thank you…"

"No problem." He smiled as they both looked at the clouds, while both of their hands touched each other while they were leaning back, but they didn't seem to care as they were both smiling.

"Hey Maria, look at that." Kai said, pointing to Hina and Souji.

Maria grinned. "Okay, where's Happy when you need him?" She asked, causing Kai to giggle at this.

"The pressure's on us now. We need to find someone for ourselves." Kai said.

"Yeah." Maria nodded. "If we can't find anyone…well, so be it, we'll have each other." She said, playfully winking at her, while Kai blushed a deep red.

 _I hope she's joking…_ She thought, her heart racing a little. _I mean, I like Maria but not like her THAT much!_

Maria laughed. "You should see the look on your face!" She giggled and then hugged her. "I really do love you as a friend."

"Darn it, Maria…are you trying to give me a heart attack? I know we're best friends, but you made me think you had a thing for me!"

Maria giggled. "Sometimes, you're just too easy to tease."

"Figures." Kai chuckled.

"Hey…" A voice said as they looked to see Vito walking up to them, with a black Yoshi.

"Vito, is that a Black Yoshi?" Kai asked.

"It is, indeed." He said, hopping on his back and looking at Kai. "Would you like to ride him with me?" He offered as she nodded and then hopped on. "Hang on, he tends to be a little fast." He said as Kai held on to him and then rode off.

"Hmm, it seems Vito's given up on Hikari." A voice said as Maria turned around to see Paolo. "You see, he always tries to win her heart, but fails epically." He said. "I've always thought he was a hopeless romantic, but…it seems I've been mistaken."

"Kai's the same way." Maria said. "She keeps trying to impress guys at our school at Twilight Town, but they seem to not be interested in her. She believed no one would go for her…" She said. "I've never seen Kai so happy like that."

"And Vito." Paolo said, causing both of them to laugh a little and then they heard barking as they looked to see a Polterpup running up to them, with an orange collar on it. "So, you want to take a walk around the area?"

"I'd love that." Maria nodded as they walked together with Polterpup happily following them as Minene and Yuno spotted them.

"I was wondering when those three would find a guy." Minene said.

"Good thing too, because I had a feeling those three would be living together." Yuno joked.

"You weren't seriously thinking those three would be a threesome… Were you?"

"I was joking." Yuno laughed, causing Minene to sigh and then joined in on the laughter.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Has anyone seen Fudo?" Amata asked.

"He went somewhere but he said not to follow." Crea replied. "I don't know what he's doing, but it might help us defeat the Legion of Darkness."

"He's probably gathering more allies!" Deadpool said. "Since Meta Knight and his crew arrived, maybe he went to a different world!"

"I seriously doubt it." Suomi said. "Do we look like that we can exit our world as easily?"

"…Good point."

"To be honest, that's not a bad guess." Meta Knight said. "But who knows?" He shrugged when suddenly they was a massive explosion that nearly knocked everyone down, followed by Rose and Yui screaming.

"Alright, who did that?!" Donar demanded when a screen popped up in front of them to reveal a man in a white Abductor with wings. The man was middle-aged with medium-long grey hair, and blue eyes. And the name of his Abductor is Ahura Gnis.

"Soldiers of Vega." The man began. "Greetings, my name is Izumo Kamurogi, chief commander of Altair. I'm requesting a parley with your leader."

"That's a funny way of showing it…" Isaac muttered.

"Sounds like he's top of the food chain." Cayenne said.

"That's really him?" Amata asked.

Crea stood up. "I'm Crea Dolosera. As the commander of Neo-DEAVA, you talk to me." She ordered.

"Well, even your commander's an Igura, a girl. I was under the impression that women here have no talent for violence."

"EXCUSE me?!" Yuno asked, sounding completely offended.

* * *

 _At the mansion_

"Alright, he's asking to get a Master Spark to the face." Marisa growled.

"I'm going to kick him in the crotch ten times over just for that comment." Daisy growled.

* * *

 _Back at Vega_

"Perhaps there's truth in what you say. However, I urge you to consider the behavior of a lioness protecting her cubs." Crea said.

"Touche, commander. Our demands are quite simple; we require of you the most powerful rare Igurra of your ranks." He said, causing everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"The most powerful girl…the strongest we have?" Zessica quietly asked.

"I have no desire to level this world, nor to wreak havoc on its people. In return of a rare Igura, you will have my word that Vega will be left alone."

"There's no way! We'll die first!" Donar exclaimed.

"Wait one moment." Crea said.

"Miss chairwoman?" Suomi asked.

 **BGM: Pride, Nageki no Tabi (Aquarion Evol)**

 _If there's even a slim chance we can settle this diplomatically, then I'll have to consider it. If only Zen were here to offer guidance…_ Crea thought.

Yunoha suddenly gasped. "Zessica's vector is on the move! She's heading towards the abductor!"

"Is she out of her mind?!" Minene exclaimed.

Outside, Zessica was flying straight to the Abductor. "If you really want a woman, I'll go! Take me RIGHT now!" She demanded. "Maybe this is what I've been looking for all along!"

"Who's piloting that?" Izumo asked and then looked at his radar. "It's a rare Igurra!" He said as he tried to move in to grab her, but suddenly another ship shot it up and intercepted it, as it went past Zessica.

"Stop, Zessica! Have you lost your mind? You're not thinking about this clearly!" Mix exclaimed. "Don't throw your life away! There are people who love you here!"

"I have to! I must!" Zessica argued.

Izumo smirked. "She has a strong will. She will serve us well." He said. "We'll take her!" He moved straight for her, but then Aquarion Evol piloted by Amata, Mikono, and Cayenne got in the way.

"Yeah, about that…" He said.

Izumo's eyes widened. "The flying machine angel of legend!" He said as Amata punched him, but he blocked it, and then getting an image. "I can sense him, I can feel his presence roiling with technology."

"We must be absolutely certain, Izumo." Mykage's voice said. "You must see it with your own two eyes." He said when suddenly a picture of a woman appeared in the sky, confusing everyone who was witnessing it.

"Mother?" Amata asked. "Why would an image of her be there?"

* * *

 _In Shrade's room…_

 _A strange powerful melody is cutting Amata's heartstrings… clear, quick…yet bitter._ Shrade thought. _Obsidion._

* * *

"Mykage, you snake! This is all your doing!" Izumo growled. "Your actions thwart the machine, angel… it's really him, it must be!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Somebody tell me what's going on!" Crea ordered.

"What are you doing, Amata? Attack him!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Zessica!" Suomi exclaimed with worry as an Abductor grabbed her ship.

"I won't let you take her! No way in hell!" Mix declared as she filled up the Abductor's engines and then it exploded as she then flew after Zessica. "Zessica, stop it! Right now!" She requested, but suddenly an Abductor got a hold of her ship and used some electricity to shock her and knocked her out.

"Mix, no!" Zessica exclaimed.

"What just happened?!" Nan asked.

Mix's ship was still flying as it automatically went into auto-pilot, but Mix was currently passed out. "Mix, wake up!" Zessica exclaimed, but an Abductor grabbed a hold of Mix's ship and flew off.

"I'll stop it!" Amata growled. "INFINITY PUUUUUNCH!" He yelled, but suddenly Ahura Gnis blocked it with one hand.

"You and I will meet again soon, I can promise you that." Izumo said as he threw the fist away and then flew into a portal.

"It's my fault…she sacrificed herself for me." Zessica said.

"She's gone…" Amata said.

"This is awful…" Mikono said.

Back inside, everyone was left speechless and Andy himself was completely horrified. "No…Mix… COME BAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I should kill you, you son of a bitch!" Andy exclaimed as he suddenly punched Amata to the ground with Mikono gasping and everyone else was left speechless for what he did.

"That's enough!" Cayenne exclaimed as he, Isaac, Nan, Kirito and Minene held him back while Rose was kneeling down next to Amata.

"Like hell it is, let go!" Andy ordered. "You bastard! You could've saved her and you did NOTHING!"

"Stop it! That's not how it was!" Tristina told him.

"Dude, he was kind of busy keeping Zess from getting killed!" Malloy told him, causing Zessica to look away and then ran off.

"Are you gonna piss this anger away on Amata, or are you going to use it to get your girl back?" He asked, as Andy managed to get away from their grips.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Andy asked, completely ignoring the fact that he cursed in front of three little girls. "If I could get her back, you'd think I'd be standing here?!" He exclaimed, and then falling to his knees. "Why…" He sobbed.

"This is bad…" Crea growled. "The trail's gone cold since they left." She said.

"For crying out loud!" Donar exclaimed. "This is a heck of a time for Zen to go on sabbatical!"

"I know…but when there's an omen, Zen goes out of his way to try and figure this out." Professor Jacob said. "Besides, we have a ship that can take us to Altair." He said, referring to the Halberd.

"It can make a portal to that world?" Crea asked.

"Yes. It's an amazing ship." He nodded.

"In that case, we better assemble a team to get Mix back." Crea said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Zessica…_

"It should've been me…" She muttered. "I shouldn't be here…I…curse you, Amata…what were you thinking?" She asked. "Why me?" She asked when suddenly her mirror started glowing. "He would've gotten over it; he'll know who he really can't live without." She sobbed.

Suddenly, the mirror tilted and fell on the table in front of her, shattering it and making her jump, as she looked at the broken glass to see an image of Kagura and Mikono. "Oh no, not again!" She said, as an image of Mykage appeared…and then the glass shards rose.

 **BGM: Eve no Shihen (Aquarion Evol)**

"Fear not, child."

"No! Stay away!" She begged as the glass formed together, and then it disappeared to reveal Mykage himself.

"Quell your tears." He requested, causing Zessica's eyes to widen. "I know what it is like to be trapped in the half life of those who have passed over."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Zessica asked, backing up to a wall of her bed only for Mykage to move closer.

"Fate cut us from the same cloth, my dear." He said as he moved his hand as it touched Zessica's cheek. "A hand of love caressed our cheek, only to recoil." He moved his finger to catch Zessica's tear and moved it to his mouth. "We are the unchosen." He said as he licked the tear from his finger. "What say you to my tarrying that hand of sunder and making it a savv to mend your tattered heart?"

He moved in even closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look away. "I can open doors for you, child. The precious dimension gates, for example." He said, causing Zessica's eyes to widen. "Bear in mind, the price will be high." He warned as he gently kissed Zessica on the forehead, much to her surprise as he moved away and disappeared, and then a mark appeared on her forehead.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Asuna…_

"Come on, Mikono…can't we at least talk about this?" Amata asked, as Asuna overheard them while she was looking at the ocean. "Where are you even going to start looking?"

"Hmm?" Asuna turned her head.

"I don't know, but it's up to me. That's all there is to it." She said. "You said yourself that we're all in this together, now more than ever. Well, this is my contribution…I connect people. It's what I do." She clenched her fists. "It's all I do."

"Mikono…look, you can't just tear off-"

"Why not?" Mikono raised her voice to cut him off. "What good am I sitting around here?" She asked. "I'm sorry, it's just…" She turned around to look at him. "Look, if there's a chance he can bring us to Mix, I gotta find him."

"Then I'm going with you." Amata said.

"Is that a fact?" She asked. "What happens when the Abductors come back, huh? We need YOU in the fray, not me. My power is no use in battle."

"But Mikono…"

"There's something…there's something I've been meaning to say to you for a while. I haven't because…well…I've been terrified, but if I can find Fudo… I promise I'll tell you." She said and walked away from him as she was about to head into the boat.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Asuna told Mikono. "Are you really going through with this?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, I think you need to have someone go with you." Asuna suggested.

"Hi mommy!" A voice said as Asuna peeked into the boat to see Rose, Maria Jr, Yui and the I-Rex in it.

"What the heck?!"

"I've asked Isaac and Kirito if they can come along with us, and they agreed because they were afraid they'd get killed for this upcoming battle." Mikono said and then looked at Asuna. "I assume Kirito told you that Yui's going?"

"No…he didn't." Asuna said as she clenched her fists. "If you'll excuse me…I need to go have a talk with my man." She growled as she stormed off.

 _Awkward…_ Mikono thought as she got in. "Alright, let's go." She said as the three of them nodded.

Asuna walked up the steps and then walked straight to the school building. "Oh, I am so going to kill him for not telling me this!" She growled.

"Perhaps killing him would be a wise choice…after all, I should be your rightful husband." A voice said, forcing Asuna to stop and her eyes widened.

 _No…it can't be!_ She thought as she turned around, and then she gasped loudly. "Sugou?!"

 **BGM: No Way (Sword Art Online)**

"Surprise." He smirked.

"B-but…there's no way!"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Sugou pointed a gun at Sabrina's head in Hollow Bastion. "Any last words before I shoot all of you?"_

 _"Yeah, you might want to look behind you..." Sabrina said, holding on to her shoulder in pain._

 _"What do you mean-AGH!" Sugou yelled as Asuna was right behind him, her sword going through him._

 _"That was for all the pain you caused!" Asuna growled as she removed her sword while Sabrina used Curaga on herself and slowly walked over to Sugou, changing her Keyblade to Radiant Smasher._

 _"Time to finish you once and for all." She said while Sugou was looking at her in fear, even though he was already impaled by Asuna. She used Aerial Slam on him, but when she jumped up in the air…she did it very differently. "GREAT…AETHEEEER!" She yelled._

 _"Great Aether?" Sora asked._

 _"I imagine it has to do with the fact that the Keyblade has Ike's Ragnell for the blade." Latias said as Sabrina slashed down, taking Sugou with him and leaving a bloody mess, as he faded away into nothingness while his heart was taken by a Heartless and then ran off while Sabrina wiped the blood from the blade._

 _"Good riddance." Sabrina said._

* * *

 _End flashback_

"It's impossible…" Asuna put her hands over her mouth in horror. "I saw it you die in the hands of Sabrina…and your heart was taken by a Heartless! You should be dead!"

Sugou smirked. "All of those who have been in SAO, ALO, and GGO have been revived." He said. "You've forgotten…that I have been in ALO as well."

 **End BGM**

"But you shouldn't be here!"

Sugou chuckled. "But look where we are." He said as he slowly walked over to her. "Now, we will be together forever, just like it was intended."

"No! NO!" Asuna yelled as she ran off, but Sugou grabbed her hand and then pulled her to him, and then he grabbed her hair and sniffed it.

 **BGM: Despaired (Sword Art Online)**

"Ah…how I have missed that." He smirked as he forcibly turned her around. "To hell with that miserable Kirito! We will be together, forever!" He said as he leaned in to kiss her, but Asuna moved her head away. "Heh, I love it how you squirm." He smirked as he wrapped her arms around her, making it impossible for her to move. "Now…we will be together!"

"No…" Asuna said, tears already streaming down her cheeks. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"HEY!" A voice yelled, causing Sugou to stop and turned around to see Vito and Kai walking up to them. "You get away from her." Kai ordered, pointing her Keyblade at him, causing Sugou to growl.

"That Keyblade…I can't stand to look at them after what that no good Sabrina did to me." He said as he let go of Asuna. "You got lucky…" He glared at Asuna. "But the next time…you will not be so lucky." He said as he made a portal as he slowly walked in, but not before glaring at Kai. "Fuck you, Keyblade Wielders." He said and walked into the portal, closing it behind him.

 **End BGM**

Kai put her Keyblade away and then saw Asuna falling on her knees. "Asuna!" She exclaimed as she and Vito ran up to her.

"Sugou…" Asuna whispered, as she then hugged herself and tears were streaming nonstop. "I can't believe he's back…" She sobbed as Kai and Vito knelt down and hugged her.

"Don't worry…we won't let him near you." Vito said. "I promise you that." He said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, we're sending people to go to Altair!" Crea exclaimed.

"We're getting Mix back?!" Andy asked.

"We'll most certainly try." Crea replied. "Now, for those who are going to get Mix, you will be going into the Halberd!" She said.

Meta Knight was waiting for them at the Halberd, and so was Professor Jacob as they saw the Keyblade Wielders, Amata, Andy, Cayenne, Shrade, Zessica, Yunoha, Hikari, Buru, Kallen, Suzaku, Kirito and Asuna joining them. "Alright, you ready?" Meta Knight asked as they nodded. "Let's go." He said as they walked into the Halberd as a portal opened up.

"Asuna? Are you okay?" Kirito asked, snapping Asuna out of her thoughts. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"D-don't worry about it. I'm fine." Asuna said, as Kirito nodded, but still had a concerned look on his face as the Halberd went up and took off into the portal. Unknown to them, they were being followed.

"You fools won't escape me!" A voice declared. "I will have my sword back!" The voice exclaimed and something else went into the portal as well.

* * *

 **BGM: Pirate Homeworld (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

The trip to Altair wasn't so horrible as the Halberd landed without having any issues, except for the fact that it was long enough to take out a few pillars in the process, but amazingly, no one even bothered to notice. "Is anyone deaf in this place?" Isaac asked.

"I'm amazed, actually…" Nan said. "You'd think that'd attract unwanted attention."

"We should make this invisible, just so we won't have to deal with any forces." Professor Jacob said.

"Allow me." Yunoha said as she closed her eyes and concentrated, as the whole Halberd went invisible. "That should at least work for…probably half a day…" She said. Though she seemed tired.

"That'll work." Meta Knight nodded. "It should give us enough time for us to grab Mix and get out of here." He said as they then walked into the city.

* * *

"Hmm…has anyone noticed the population?" Shrade asked as they looked around.

"All males…" Isaac said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Heeey…what's a couple of good lookin' ladies doing here?" A voice asked as they looked to see a couple of drunk guys walking up to them. "Why don't you come here and have a good time with us?" One of them asked as he drunkily walked over and placed his hand on Julia's breast, groping her in the process…only for Nan to kick him right in the crotch and then punched him to the ground.

"Don't you DARE." Nan growled, threateningly summoning Caliburn and pointing it at him.

"Hmm…" Shrade had an idea. "Perhaps we can use these clothes to disguise our fellow ladies?" He suggested. "We have the gentleman here who have so kindly appeared to us." He said, causing the drunk guys to look frightened.

* * *

 _Later…_

The girls wore cloaks to disguise themselves and to fit in with the Altarians as Julia was walking really close to Nan, holding his hand. She looked really shaken up after what happened earlier. "I suggest we split up." Meta Knight suggested. "That way, we could find Mix more easily."

"Good idea." Tristina nodded as they then took off in different directions.

Amata ran around and then heard a voice. "Wait…that voice." He said as he followed the voice until he saw his own mother. "Mother?!" He exclaimed as he flew up to be close to her. "What are you doing in here?!"

"Intruder alert!" A voice exclaimed as he turned around to see a couple of soldiers looking at him and pointing their guns at him.

"W-wait a minute!"

"Stand down." A voice ordered as they looked to see Izumo walking up to Amata. "You will fire when I order you to." He said and then looked at Amata. "So, it's the boy who can fly, is it? I didn't expect we'd meet again so soon."

Amata landed. "This woman…this woman is my mother! What is she doing here?!" He asked, but Izumo didn't respond. "TELL ME!"

"…I will tell you of our sorrow. The death rattle of Altair, the curse of Eve."

"The curse…of…what?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Ugh…is anyone else feeling like shit?" Kallen asked.

"Oh good, I'm not alone…" Asuna muttered.

"Maybe you two are coming down with something…" Kirito said.

"All of us…?" Tristina asked.

"I'm not coming down with anything." Suzaku said.

"So…the girls?" Zessica asked.

"Ugh…let's just get Mix so we can get out of this hellhole." Yunoha said and then covered her mouth. "Sorry! I didn't mean to curse!"

"It's alright; I think this weird feeling is getting to all of us." Buru said.

"Wait…has anyone seen Nan and Julia?" Kai asked.

"…If they're making out in some alleyway, I'm going to knock their heads together…" Hina growled.

"Why the hell would they make out in a dump like this?" Maria asked.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW?!" Hina snapped.

"Yikes, this is getting to us big time." Hikari sweatdropped.

* * *

 _With Nan and Julia…_

"Geez, how hard is it to find one freakin' girl in a world like this?" Nan asked. "Well, whatever…let's keep moving…" He said when he suddenly heard Julia coughing. "Julia? Are you okay?"

"I'm…just probably coming down with something…" Julia muttered.

"Well come on, let's just hurry and find Mix." He said, sounding concerned while looking at Julia as she nodded. _I hope she's not getting sick._

* * *

 _With Andy…_

With Andy's luck, he managed to land himself in prison as he did manage to find someone that sort of sounded like Mix, but he believed the guard to be a boy, and unfortunately…he got thrown in jail. "Let me OUT, you douchebags!" Andy exclaimed. "YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP IN HERE FOREVER!" He kept banging the door. "LET ME OUT!"

Andy then realized something. "What am I saying?" He smirked. "You jerks did me a favor for bringing me down here." He said as he knelt down. "Don't you worry, Mix…Andy boy's coming to your rescue."

* * *

 _With Mikono, the little girls and I-Rex_

"Hmm…do you think we're attracting too much attention?" Yui asked, as all eyes were focused on I-Rex, and the fact that the three of there were riding on her like no big deal.

"I doubt it…" Rose said. "For all I know, it could be Maria Jr's hair. It's long enough to attract attention." She teased, causing Maria Jr to give her a look that read 'That's a bit harsh…'. "I'm just kidding!" She laughed.

"Geez, could you be a little meaner?" Yui asked.

"Sorry…it was too good to pass up." Rose smiled innocently.

"Oh!" Mikono exclaimed, catching the girl's attention. "Zen!" She ran up to him as the I-Rex followed her.

Zen smirked. "So you've found me."

* * *

 _Back with Amata…_

"The truth of what happened here…could only be described as cruel." Izumo said as two images appeared in front of Amata. "Fourteen years ago, it began. All of our Iguras, what you people call women, grew sick and perished." He said as another image appeared, revealing a young Jin.

"That's Jin!" Amata exclaimed.

"Yes, Jin Musou. Altair's last naturally born child." He said as he walked forward. "Don't you see…a world devoid of precious Iguras is no more than a garden of death."

"Then that's why you've been coming to Vega…to kidnap our women!"

"We must find a new mother. A chance to re-finalize Altair to bring it back to the abyss."

"Bastard…you don't have the right!" He exclaimed as he ran up to punch him, only for Izumo to telepathically throw him to the side.

"Impudent child…hear the whole story. What I've told you is just the beginning, the denouement is far more harrowing."

* * *

 _With Andy…_

Andy broke a hole of his handcuffs. "Sayonara, losers!" He smirked as he made a hole in the ground and then jumped into it, only to land on a guard by accident. "Thanks for the soft landing." He said as he grabbed the gun and kicked him in the face. "Here I come, Mix! I'm going to get you out of this hellhole!"

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked.

Zen smirked. "To our destiny." He said. "I present you with this doughnut." He said. "What's the first thing that comes to mind?" He asked, showing them the doughnut.

"Uh…" Yui blinked. "One small part of it is dipped in chocolate?"

"Funny, I was thinking perhaps the first strawberry." Mikono said.

"My hand seems to hold this doughnut stationary, but in reality, it powers across the waves at a speed equal to that of the boat." He said, only to get confused looks by the girls.

"I don't get it…" Mikono blinked.

"A doughnut traversing the high seas. Have you no sense of wonder?" He asked as he placed it in front of Mikono's eye. "And now it has disappeared…or so it may seem. As in a paradox, it's mere proximity renders it unnoticeable." He said as he threw it up in the air…and then he caught it and ate it.

"Aww! You could've shared it!" Rose sighed.

"And now…it's traveling to your stomach, commander." Mikono blinked.

"Are you so certain?" He asked. "The doughnut will be broken down to its base components, yet will remain. It's molecules will become a part of me, and in doing so, share my immutability."

"Uh…can you repeat that?" Rose asked. "You've lost me at…uh…com…com…company?" She wondered.

Yui sweatdropped. "Something that we can all understand?"

"I don't understand…" Mikono said.

"A powerful entity can be rather immovable and has stained this world for twelve thousand millennia." He said, as he once again lost everyone. "The legendary Aquarion of myth; it still slumbers, waiting for us at our final destination." He said.

* * *

 _With Amata_

"The curse of Eve did not end with the decimation of our native born Iguras, tragically it was only the beginning. For even the Iguras we've took from your homeworld were affected, a cruel twist to our ongoing nightmare. Finally, we've found a new hope for our survival. A strong breed unseen, powerful enough to resist the curse…we've found the rare Iguras."

"The rare…Iguras?"

"Yes. But even the most powerful, Alicia, is not strong enough to be our true Eve."

Amata growled. "You've held my mother captive for years and you've still accomplished NOTHING?!"

"What I've done…is for the sake of my people."

"Curse or no curse, you still have no right to just take people away from their homes!" He exclaimed, when suddenly the alarm sounded.

* * *

 _With the heroes…_

"What now?" Isaac asked when suddenly a few people got in their way…well, one of them looked human.

"I'm afraid you can't escape." A voice said.

"Zavok!" Isaac exclaimed. "…And Knuckles?"

"My name is Sir Gawain." He corrected, taking out his swords.

"Oh, I see…more Sonic and the Black Knight stuff." He said. "But uh…who are your other friends?"

"They're not friends, but acquaintances." Zavok said. "These here are Albedo, Turahk and a Sentinel Robot." He explained.

"I can introduce myself, you imbecile." Albedo from Ben 10 insulted. "But either way, We will deal with you."

"Not when we'll kick your butt!" Isaac exclaimed as Suzaku, Kirito, Meta Knight and Professor Jacob got ready. "Come on, guys! Let's kick their butt!"

"Ugh…do we have to?" Tristina groaned. "I don't know about you…but I feel so hot...I want to strip…" She said, reaching for her shirt.

"Whoa now! Let's not do that!" Isaac exclaimed

"I can never understand you humans wanting to strip at the start of battle." Turahk said.

"Why are all the girls like sexual all the sudden?" Kirito asked.

"I have no idea." Meta Knight said. "But never mind, let's fight!" He said.

Albedo smirked as he reached for his watch-like bracelet on his wrist. "Let's begin." He smirked.

* * *

 _With Nan and Julia…_

"Nan…I…" Julia leaned onto him. "I feel…so hot and shitty…" She said.

"Seriously?" He asked. "Is there something in this atmosphere that only affects you?"

"I don't know…but I want to go back…" Julia said.

"We'll get Mix out of here, don't worry." Nan said. _What the hell is going on here?_ He wondered.

"Aha…I've found you…Knight of the Keyblade." A voice said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Nan growled as he turned around to see King Arthur.

"I have come to take Caliburn away from you. It is my rightful sword." He said.

"Yeah well, your sword begs to differ. He may be annoying but I've grown to like him!"

"Says the boy who is a loudmouth." Caliburn said.

"Shut up!" He growled.

"Is this battle even necessary?" Caliburn asked. "Your lady is sick."

"Sorry, but a knight never says no to a battle against another knight!" Nan smirked.

"You're not a knight." Caliburn sweatdropped.

"Then why does he call me Knight of the Keyblade?"

"That's just respect!"

King Arthur sighed. "Let's get this battle over with." He said.

 **End BGM**

"Yes, lets!" He smirked and then looked at Julia. "Don't you worry, Julia…I'll tear this guy into a pulp!"

"I don't think that's possible…" Caliburn said.

"Alright…b-but…hurry…" Julia nodded.

 **BGM: Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Nan ran over to King Arthur and slashed him, but he blocked it. "Hmm, it seems you've grown accustomed to Caliburn, but I will make sure you will not wield it again!"

"That's what you think, buddy!" Nan exclaimed, slashing him and then dodging his laser attacks and then slashed him again.

"I thought you were a Keyblade Wielder…but you're using a regular sword. Tell me, have you grown tired of your Keyblade? These simple slashes you make…it's making you predictable."

"If I'm a predictable guy…then can a normal sword wielder do this?" Nan asked, as Caliburn switched to his Keyblade Form.

 **End BGM**

"What the…?!"

"LET'S GO, SOUL SURGE!" Nan yelled.

 **BGM: Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

Nan smirked and then ran over to King Arthur. "This is impossible…a sword can't turn into a Keyblade just like that!"

"That's what you think!" He exclaimed as he suddenly disappeared.

"He disappeared?!"

"Nope, Soul Surge Speed Boost!" He exclaimed as he slashed King Arthur from behind, and then used Thundaga.

"Argh! You good for nothing...!" King Arthur growled and fired lasers from his sword, but Nan quickly dodged them and used the Speed Boost again as he then ran over and jumped up.

"SOUL SURGE KICK!" He yelled, kicking King Arthur in the head. "SONIC ARCANUM!" He yelled as King Arthur yelled in pain. "I ain't done with you yet!" He exclaimed as he ran over and used Zantetsuken, and after that, he used Blizzaga Pursuit. "Tell me something, can a predictable guy do that?"

"You've improved…and you have a few tricks up your sleeve." He said. "But you're still going to perish, Knight of the Keyblade Wielder!" He said.

"I doubt it!" Nan said as he ran over, using Soul Speed Boost one more time and then slashing him all over the place before using Soul Surge Kick and then Sonic Arcanum, while at the same time, Turahk had his Staff of Fear on the ground, growling.

"Makuta never said ANYTHING…about that kind of Keyblade…" He growled.

"There's more where that came from." Isaac said as he jumped back and used a Kamehameha attack to finish him off, while Kirito was in his GGO form and slashing through the Sentinel.

"Tell your buddy that he should've sent a better robot." Kirito said, putting his photon sword away while Sentinel fell into pieces.

Zavok growled. "Albedo…we need to retreat." He said, panting. "Your alien forms are no match for…that Knight guy…"

Albedo growled. "You're right…" He said. "What about Sir Gawain?"

"I'm afraid the professor tied him up. He's no use for us now." Zavok said as he made a portal. "Let's go." He said as he walked in as Albedo walked in as well.

"Hmph, all taken care of." Kirito said, switching back to his normal self.

King Arthur fell on one knee. "You really are something else…" He said as he got up. "I may have gotten careless this time…but I will be back to destroy you once and for all." He said as he disappeared into the portal.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah yeah, same story as before." Nan said as he walked away and picked up Julia. "Come on, let's go." He said as he ran off and caught up with the others, and then spotting Sir Gawain. "What's Knuckles doing here?"

"Uh, apparently it's not Knuckles. His name is Sir Gawain." Isaac said.

"I see." Nan nodded and saw the girls. "These guys too?"

"Yes…and they're not doing too good." Meta Knight said. "I'm afraid we'll have to search for Mix another time." He said. "This world has been taking a toll on them."

"And all for good reason." A voice said as they saw Shrade in his Aquarion, and then Amata and Andy were with him. "This world…it has some sort of atmosphere…that KILLS women."

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Meta Knight yelled. "We need to take Sir Gawain with us. Maybe he'll be of some use to us." He said.

"Good idea." Isaac nodded as they took off back to the Halberd and they got in. "Punch it, hurry!"

"Right." Meta Knight nodded as the Halberd roared to life and then flew up, but then two Abductors got in their way.

"Sorry, but we're not going to let you get out of here!" A familiar voice called out.

"Wait…that voice…" Andy's eyes widened. "Mix?!"

Mix growled. "I don't go by that name! It's Mixy!" She exclaimed.

"Who's in the other Abductor?" Amata asked.

"Someone very familiar." A sinister voice said. "Someone familiar to Kirito, that is."

"No way, Death Gun?!" Kirito exclaimed in shock.

"That's right…and we won't let you leave this world." Another said.

"Spiegal…" Kirito said. "Let me guess; is Johnny Black in there too?"

"You guessed correctly." Johnny Black smirked.

"Crap, our girls are nearly dead and there's nothing we can do!" Nan growled.

"You're forgetting that we're in the Halberd." Meta Knight said as all cannons aimed at the two Abductors and fired.

 **BGM: Meta Knight's Revenge (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

"Ha! Like mere cannons will stop us!" Death Gun called out as they fired guns at the Halberd, but it looked like it didn't make a dent as the claw locked on as it went over and slammed right into their Abductor as a cannon then fired directly at it.

Mix's Abductor quickly avoided the bullets and missiles that were bombarding her, and then flying over to try to land on the Halberd, but the claw of the Halberd started punching it repeatedly, making it impossible for her to land, making her growl in irritation.

"Don't hit Mix!" Andy exclaimed.

"If its Mix, then why is she in the Abductor?" Meta Knight pointed out.

"I…I don't know…" Andy said. "They probably possessed her or something!"

"This is getting annoying!" Spiegal growled. "We need to get them out of there!"

"That's what we're trying to do!" Black Johnny exclaimed, but then the claw punched them again to knock them down, and then the laser cannon below the mask charged up and then fired, and when it hit the Abductor, it caused a massive explosion that sent the Abductor to the ground.

"Let's get out of here." Meta Knight said as a portal opened up and then flew into it, leaving Mix all by herself.

* * *

Bits and pieces of Death Gun's Abductor landed on the ground, and then he climbed out, growling to himself. "They're going to regret that." He growled, glancing at Johnny Black and Spiegal who weren't so lucky as Death Gun himself. "I'll make them pay."

 **End BGM**

* * *

Crea saw something on the monitor. "They're back!"

"I guess they found Mix." Minene said as they walked out as soon as the Halberd landed, but when they came out…there was no Mix. "Or…not?"

"What happened out there?" Worldwalker asked. "And why do you girls look like death?"

"It's a long story…." Isaac said.

 _One major explanation later…_

"You're kidding me!" Mokou exclaimed.

"So Altair is basically a death sentence for any girl who steps into it?!" Yuno exclaimed.

"You're half correct." A voice said as a portal opened up and a girl came out of it.

"Lady Merlina!" Caliburn exclaimed, popping out of nowhere.

"You see, there are two possibilities when a girl wanders into Altair." Merlina said. "The first, of course, is death." She explained. "However, there's another possibility that a woman will survive, but there is a price. You see, they'll live…but they'll become…how you say…flat chested. They're turned into a man."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't go." Flandre said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't pull off this sexy look."

"This is NOT the time for that!" Minene yelled at Flandre.

"The first phase of that possibility is feeling incredibly hot and not able to control your words. You may accidentally curse when you really didn't mean to." Merlina explained.

"Cleavage or not…" Souji said. "Hina will always be cute to me." He said, causing Hina to smile at this.

"Forgive me for asking, m'lady…but how did you get here anyway?" Caliburn asked.

"I sensed trouble with King Arthur." Merlina said. "I tried to make contact with you the first time King Arthur arrived, but you were no where to be found in Sir Sonic's world."

* * *

 _At the mansion…_

"SIR Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I never thought I'd hear those words."

"This coming from the Echidna whose name is Sir Gawain." Sonic shot back.

"I'm not a knight and you know it!" Knuckles exclaimed. "That's clearly a doppelganger!"

"Or it could be an ancestor. Have you ever thought of that?" Shadow asked.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So where did you go then?" Isaac asked.

"When I sensed King Arthur and a fellow Knight of the Round causing trouble, I quickly made it to this world." She explained. "And it seems I'm not too late to saving Sir Gawain." She said as she summoned her spellbook and walked over to a bound Sir Gawain.

"Uh, he's a bad guy." Kai said, drinking out of a water bottle.

"They weren't always like this. One day, King Arthur suddenly got corrupted by something…and his darkness spread to his fellow knights."

"That smells like Heartless to me." Isaac said.

"Those were my thoughts exactly when my world was restored from Lady Sabrina, but…not a single Heartless entered my world after that and King Arthur was still corrupted. That leaves a big question mark." She said as she then chanted something and darkness shot out of Sir Gawain as a Shadow Heartless appeared, only to get burned up by Mokou.

"You'd think their darkness would attract Heartless…" Worldwalker said. "Unless…there are dangerous beasts in that world with the Heartless symbol on it."

"I saw no such symbol." Merlina said. "So like I said, this one's a big mystery…"

Sir Gawain groaned and got up. "Ugh, thank you for saving me…and I wish to accompany you." He said as they nodded. "Now, where is the one with the talking sword."

"Um, I'm right here." Nan waved him down.

"Oh!" Sir Gawain walked over and knelt in front of him. "I thank you for your heroic efforts."

"Uh…no problem…." Nan said.

"From now on, I will be your personal body guard and I will stop at nothing to assist you to taking down King Arthur."

Nan sweatdropped. "I don't think that'd be necessary."

"The bonehead may actually need a bodyguard. After all, he is predictable." Caliburn said.

"Don't make me throw you in the ocean…" Nan growled.

"Hey, where's Shrade?" Buru asked.

"He's in his room, resting." Crea replied. "You see, he has this power that is called Soul Performance, which he can use the medium of sound to control the emotion of others." She explained. "There's one problem…every time he uses his power, he shortens his life."

"What?!" They all exclaimed, except for those of the Aquarion Universe.

"Indeed." Crea nodded. "It's an incredible power and he's always in his room because he has incredibly weak stamina. How much of it did he use in Altair?"

"He saved the both of us, so it's safe to say he used a lot." Amata said.

"He doesn't have much time left." Crea muttered. "If he uses that incredible power again…he'll die."

"That's depressing." Minene said.

Isaac sighed. "So, are the others back yet?"

"No, Mikono and those girls aren't back yet. They're still looking for Zen right now." She replied. "It's safe to assume that they're safe."

"Good." Isaac nodded as he yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted after going to that other world."

"Yeah, we may need to rest up for whatever may come." Nan said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Asuna was looking out at the ocean on top of the Halberd, sitting down. "Can't sleep?" A voice asked as she looked to see Meta Knight walking up to her.

"No…"

"I can tell…something is bugging you." He said as he sat down next to her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"I keep many dark secrets. What's one more?" He chuckled as he looked at the stars. "What's the problem?"

"It's just…some guy from the past…reentered my life."

"Old boyfriend?"

"No…worse. Have you ever heard of this man that goes by the name of Sugou Nobuyuki?"

"Sabrina did mention that name a few times when she came to Dreamland a year ago." Meta Knight said. "She just wanted to talk and tell all about her adventures."

"She did?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Anyway, continue."

"It's just…I saw Sugou earlier today…" She said. "And he's the same guy as last time…"

"Did you try to talk him out of his weird habits?"

"No, there's no reasoning with him…and it's strange. Sabrina violently killed the man several years ago…and yet, he was right there."

"Perhaps she thought she killed him but didn't?"

"No…I saw it with my own eyes. He was a bloody mess and a Heartless took his heart from him, he faded away from existence." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "That should've been the end of him…but no…he's still out here, wanting to be with me forever. He wants to get rid of Kirito."

"I see…"

"He's also a big pervert…the way he sniffs my hair, caresses my arms…everything. Those moments of being sexually harassed should've been gone forever…"

"Have you told Kirito about this man?"

"No…I don't want him to find out."

"But if you don't, this Sugou person will ruin your marriage."

"I'm aware of that." She said. "I want to stop him on my own, but…I just don't know what to do. I freeze up every time I see the man. I don't want Kirito to make a big deal out of it..."

"The sooner he finds out about this, the better."

"Do you think I realize that?!" Asuna asked, her voice raising a little.

 **BGM: A Tender Moment (Sword Art Online)**

"I want to tell him, I really do…but something is preventing me for doing so."

"You're afraid if he finds out; he'll make a big deal about it and will stop at nothing to stop him?"

"This is my fight…I don't want Kirito to find out." She said.

"But Kirito will protect you once again. He always does."

"I know…" A tear rolled down her cheek. "But I don't want him involved…I want to deal with this on my own with no one else finding out about this." She said. "Please…" There was a shadow covering her eyes and she was also trembling and her voice was nearly cracking. "Don't tell him about this, I want to deal with this on my own. I beg you…"

Meta Knight said nothing, but turned his gaze from her. "Very well then." He said.

"Thank you…" Asuna said, and then started crying, but Meta Knight never left her side. However, unknown to them…a certain ninja frog heard everything as he quickly used Shadow Sneak to sneak away.

"Ninja." It said as it was near Kyurem and whispered in his ear.

"…Are you sure? That Sugou fella is back?" Kyurem asked.

"Ninja." Greninja nodded.

"We should alert Kirito about this. I don't care what Asuna thinks…the sooner we tell him, the sooner Sugou will be out of Asuna's life." He said as he got up, only for Minene to wake up.

"Hmm…where are you going?" She asked, as Kyurem told her, much to her surprise.

"Say what?!" She asked as her fists clenched. "We need to tell Kirito." She said as the three of them went off to tell Kirito about it, only to hear screaming coming all the way from Amata's room. "What the hell?" Minene asked.

* * *

 _With Amata…_

Amata sat up, panting. "What kind of a nightmare was that…?!" He asked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mikono and the girls_

Mikono was sitting down, thinking about whatever she was thinking while the three girls were yawning and getting really sleepy while I-Rex was already sleeping…and then it started snowing, but Zen gave the girls a couple of coats to keep them warm. "Thanks." Mikono said.

Zen then clapped his hands. "If you clap your hands together, what remains in the space between? Do you know, child?"

"Huh?"

"One right, one left. Angel and human, plus and minus, a man and a woman, but what exists in the gap between them?" He asked.

Mikono looked at her hands. "What's in the gap between my right and left hands…?" She said, putting her hands together and looking inside. "…Nothing. Empty space…but, warm…" She said. "Wait a second, I feel like I've heard this somewhere before."

A fire was started by Zen, warming them all up. "Several Eons ago, after the heavens and the earth were separated from one another; the world was bathed in a glorious infemoral light. The flowers sang, all living creatures whispered poems of love and kinship and the angels cavorted in ecstacy amidst the stars above, but the angels were fierce hunters and mankind they prayed were coveted more than any other. In the war against the humans, they fought an angel with great repute whose name was Apollonius. He met a girl named Sellion and they fell in love. It was their destiny. Apollonius betrayed his kind and joined the humans in the fight against their harrowers."

Rose, Maria Jr and Yui had fallen asleep. "In the angels world, the brand of traitor would forever be on his head, but in the name of love he'd cast off his mends and he gave the humans an incredible weapon, he chose to pilot a machine angel. This is the legend that is written in the book of Genisys."

"So is that what really happened 12,000 years ago?" Mikono asked.

Zen stood up. "No. For every story, there's one that comes before it. This tale occurred a full 24 thousand years ago. The Great Wheel of Date has turned again and the legend is about to be told once more."

"Once more, but how?"

* * *

 _Back at Neo-DEAVA…_

Minene, Kyurem and Greninja were about to inform Kirito about this when suddenly the alarm was set off. "What now?" Minene asked.

Crea went to investigate and then saw Amata climbing into a ship, much to her shock. "Amata Sora, explain yourself!" She ordered. "I don't recall ordering you to launch an attack!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to find Mikono."

"No! You are NOT authorized to launch!"

"She's calling out to me somehow…pleading to me to come save her!" He explained. "Those little girls and that dinosaur are in danger…I have to go before it's too late!" He exclaimed and then flew off.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"You're telling us to go where…?" Kirito asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he was joined by Asuna, Isaac, Tristina, Nan, Julia, Yuno, Minene, Lloyd, Sir Gawain, Cayenne and Zessica.

"Following Amata." Crea said. "I don't know where he is, but if he thinks he can save Mikono and the girls from whatever, then it can't be good. For all I know, the Legion of Darkness could be laying out a trap."

"And how come you didn't gather everyone else up?" Nan asked.

"I didn't have time!" Crea told him. "Now go before it's too late!"

"Right." Isaac nodded as Nan and Julia called out Raikou and Suicune as they hopped on their backs as Sir Gawain and Lloyd got on Suicune while Isaac and Tristina hopped on Raikou. Minene called out Kyurem as she, Kirito, Asuna, and Yuno got on and took off, while Zessica and Cayenna took off in ships.

* * *

 _With Amata…_

 **BGM: The First Town (Sword Art Online)**

"She's got to be here, I know it…" Amata said as he ran around the town. The town he was in was a humongous wreck, and it was the first time he's met Mikono. "What happened? This town was in better condition when I left for Neo-DEAVA…" He said, completely unaware that somewhere else in town, Kagura was there.

"This place is a dump…" Kagura muttered as he saw a picture on the ground. "Hmm?" He wondered as he picked it up and looked at it, as his eyes widened and held on to his head, causing him to growl, while in another part of town, the heroes arrived.

"I have a small feeling that Fairy Tail was responsible for the destruction of this town, specifically Team Natsu." Nan said. _Even though I seriously doubt they were here to begin with._

"Now now, they may be destructive, but I doubt they'd leave a humongous crater in the center." Isaac said. "…Unless someone really pissed Erza off." He shuddered. "But I doubt it."

"Well, he's got to be here, but where the heck is he?" Cayenne asked.

"I have no clue." Minene said.

"Perhaps we should split up." Zessica suggested. "That way, we can find him more easily."

"Right." Tristina nodded as they all split up to look for Amata.

As for Amata himself, he was in a movie theater…or what was left of it. It was the same place where he first met Mikono, but he then heard footsteps as he looked to see a figure walking down the steps. "Mikono?" He asked as he ran off to greet her, but it turned out to be Zessica instead.

Zessica lightly gasped. "There you are!"

"Zessica? What are you doing here?"

"Well…I…uh…came here to save you." She said and then blushed. "Uh, I mean…we were just following orders."

"We?"

"They sent me, Cayenne, a few Keyblade Wielders, Kirito, Asuna, Minene, Yuno, Sir Gawain and Lloyd here." She explained.

"Oh…sorry. I'd hate that I put you guys in harms way."

"…They evacuated the entire city, that's why it's so barren." Zessica said. "There's not a solitary soul left."

"No kidding. It's as lifeless as a graveyard."

"Why would you disobey a direct command just to come to this place?" Zessica asked.

"I…don't know. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I felt like Mikono was beckoning me here." He said, causing Zessica to look at him sadly when Mikono's name was mentioned.

"…So, you used to work in this theater, right? This is the first place where you first met Mikono too, huh?" She asked as Amata nodded. "Amata…next time…after the next 12,000 years passes…" She looked at him. "Pick me!" She requested when suddenly there was an explosion and then part of the roof caved in, but luckily it didn't crush Zessica or Amata, but they looked up to see a humongous Abductor.

 **End BGM**

"Is that Mykage?" Nan asked as he was in a different area with Isaac, Tristina and Julia.

"'Tis not the place of wingless ones to pay their little hopes full tale. Not when a true legend is about to come to pass right before your very eyes."

Amata grabbed Zessica's arm. "Let's go, hurry!" He exclaimed as he ran off with her.

"Fly, my helpless pets. Fly swift and savage. Soar to the promised land." Mykage smirked as the Abductor slashed a building as it went down on top of them as they were crossing a bridge, and then they fell into what used to be a river down below as debris was about to land on Amata, but with Zessica's quick thinking, she used her power to destroy it…but unfortunately, more debris came down and landed in front of Zessica, and pinning her legs in the process.

"Zessica!" Amata exclaimed as he tried to lift up the debris, but it was basically pointless since he wasn't strong enough.

"Stop, there's no point!" Zessica told him.

"I'm getting you out of here!" He said, while the Abductor was right above them.

"Just forget me! Just save yourself!"

"No way! Either you're coming with me, or I stay!" He said, trying his hardest to pull the debris up, but then Zessica put her hand on his.

"Amata…" She said, as he looked at her. "I love you…so much!" She said as she pulled him in and kissed him and then in that brief moment, his heart started beating fast and then he flew up.

 **BGM: Paradoxical ZOO (Aquarion Evol)**

"No, I'm not going to leave you!" He exclaimed, but sadly, he unintentionally flew up and flew away from Zessica right when the Abductor slashed down, making Amata think Zessica was killed.

"Out of the way, Amata!" Cayenne exclaimed as he flew over and fired at the Abductor, grabbing its attention and then flew off, prompting the Abductor to follow him.

"No!"

"We're right by your side, Cayenne!" A voice called out.

"Sazanka?" Cayenne asked as he looked at the other ship following. "So, who's in the other…Andy?"

"I'm here for you, Cayenne!" It was Shrade! "You said you'd play the piece for when it was finished and it's time!"

"Stop it, you can't merge in your condition, it's not safe!" Cayenne said and then they avoided the Abductor's sword attacks.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now come on!" He exclaimed. "Aquarius merge…GO! AQUARION!"

Down below, Amata was running as he tried to cross a broken bridge…only for Kagura to land and look at him. "You can run…aw, you know the rest!" He smirked.

* * *

 _With Mikono and the others…_

They were watching the stand off between Amata and Kagura. "The solar wing is on the verge of awakening. The time is upon us."

"I'm sorry…for all I've done." Mikono said, as Zen and the girls looked at her. "I am…I may not deserve it…but forgive me."

* * *

"Wait, you saw it too?" Amata asked.

"I saw it, but I didn't think it was real…at least not at first." Kagura threw a picture to him. "I was there, Amata…I saw you…and you didn't do a damn thing!"

 **End BGM**

Amata's eyes widened. "Wait, you were there?"

"Can't you get it through your thick skull?" Kagura asked. "I'm a part of you!" He growled.

"What?!"

"During the time when our mother left, you didn't do a thing, but I came out of you and ran to her, but she disappeared." He said. "I was then taken to Altair and raised by Mykage." He growled. "He took me out of you, he sensed much potential inside of me. I was afraid, alone…defenseless! Mykage raised me into what I am today."

"You're…me…" Amata said.

"Duh. That's why I can't get a scent off of you. We're exactly the same."

"No! That can't be true!" He growled. "You can't be a part of me!"

"Well guess what, bucko? You might as well deal with it because…" He launched himself to Amata. "I'M THE BETTER VERSION OF YOU!" He yelled as he tackled him to the ground, and then suddenly, a laser hit Kagura and knocked him off of Amata.

"It looks like someone let the dog out." A voice said as Amata and Kagura looked to see Yuno approaching them…with an axe in her hand.

"Heh…" Kagura said. "And it seems they let the queen out of her throne." He smirked as Yuno helped Amata up and then everyone else turned the corner and saw the three of them.

"Oh no…not now!" Minene exclaimed.

"Two yanderes battling AGAIN?!" Nan exclaimed. "This is not the time!"

"Nan!" Julia exclaimed. "Your hand!" She said as he looked down to see it was glowing.

"What in the world…?" Nan wondered and then a new Keyblade appeared in the hand.

"Galatine's Glide!" Caliburn exclaimed.

"Gala what?"

"Galatine's Glide. It boosts your strength, magic, speed and defense…just like Sir Gawain!" He said as Caliburn looked at Sir Gawain.

"I had forgotten to give this to you. Think of it as a gift, sir Nan." Sir Gawain said. "It's abilities share mine." He said. Galatine's Glide had Echidna's necklace for the keychain, the handle is a brown square with a sword handle on the back, and the blade is the axe.

"So, there are no teeth on this thing?"

"Axes don't have teeth, you bonehead." Caliburn said.

"…Either way..." He said and then looked at the three. "I'll put a stop to this."

"I wouldn't…it's about to get quite nasty." Caliburn said.

"So we should just wait and hopefully not get crushed by those two?" Kirito asked, pointing to the Aquarion and Abductor.

"Yes." He nodded.

Amata, Yuno and Kagura stood their ground, getting ready to fight and then Kagura got in a wolf-like position. "I'm going to tear you into shreds!" He exclaimed as he launched himself to them.

 **BGM: Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

Yuno growled and then slashed Kagura away, but he ducked and used an uppercut on her, but she recovered and fired a couple homing shots at him, but he rolled to avoid it, but then Amata punched him a couple times, but Kagura blocked it and threw him to a wall. "You're weak and cowardly!" He exclaimed.

Yuno pulled out her knife and threw it at him, but Kagura avoided it and then he ran over and punched her right in the gut and sent her flying. "You call yourself a yandere queen, but I do not smell it!"

"I'm just getting warmed up." She said as she closed her eyes and a dark aura came out of her, as she opened her eyes, transforming into her true yandere self.

"This got interesting." Kagura smirked. "Let's see what you got!" He exclaimed, transforming into his wolf form as they both went straight for each other and attacked each other while Amata got up and saw Yuno and Kagura battling to the death.

 _Is that…Yuno?_ Amata wondered.

Yuno shot the beast with a homing laser, but Kagura seemed to ignore it as he tackled her to the ground as he quickly went for the throat, but he could only taste a katana sword since she blocked it with her katana and then fired a laser in his face to get him off. Kagura then howled and slashed her with her claws, ripping her outfit, but she stood her ground and then punched him in the nose. "I'm going to put you down!"

Kagura smirked as he then rammed into her while avoiding homing shots, knocking her down, but then she disappeared into the ground and then reappeared behind him, grabbing a hold of Kagura's neck to try and choke him, but then Kagura squirmed out of it and bit her arm, making her yell in pain as she accidentally loosened her grip on him as he then crawled out and kicked in the face. "Yuno!" Amata exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Yuno told him as she then ran over and slashed him, but he ducked and bit her in the leg, making her cry out in pain as he then tackled her to the ground and then tried to go for the throat again, but Amata ran over and pulled him off of her, punching him in the process as she got up and fired a laser at Kagura, as he hit the wall in the process.

Kagura got up and out of his wolf form, glaring at the two of them. "I ain't done yet. I'm still going to rip you to shreds." He said when suddenly a lightning bolt hit him as he yelled in pain as they turned to look to see Rose, Maria Jr, Yui, Zen and Mikono standing there…and Pikachu in front of her.

"Will you stop it?! I can't stand to see the three of you fight one another!" Mikono exclaimed.

"Silvie!" Kagura grinned. "I can't wait to take you in my arms…and kill you over and over again!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I hope he doesn't really mean that…" Rose said when suddenly there was a huge explosion as they turned around to see a very old machine rising up from the ground.

 **End BGM**

"What the heck is that?" Kirito asked.

"That…is the ancient Aquarion." Zen said. "Rising from its tomb."

"No way!" Nan exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Zessica…_

Zessica groaned and then she got up to see she was in some barren wasteland of sorts. "Where am I? What is this place? Am I dead?!" She exclaimed and saw someone in the corner of her eye. "Amata!"

"Zessica! You sure a sight for sore eyes."

"I feel the same! But…why are you here? Did you come back because you were worried about me?" She asked and then he hugged her.

"Yeah, I get it. I finally understand, I realize now what's most precious to me." He said.

"Amata…" She said, blushing and closing her eyes.

"Come now, time to wake up." Amata's voice sounded different now, as Zessica opened her eyes and lightly gasped. "I can't let you die on me, not yet anyway." He said as Zessica's eyes widened to see that she was actually hugging Mykage this whole time.

"The time draws nigh to deliver on your promise, whether you wished it or not."

Zessica trembled and the mark on her forehead appeared again. "NOOOOO!" She yelled as she then woke up and the debris under her exploded.

"I forbid you to die. You swore a vow and freedom shan't be yours until you uphold your end of the bargain."

Zessica sat up. "What bargain?" She whispered as she then saw the ancient Aquarion in front of her and then saw everyone looking at it as she quickly got near them. "What's going on?"

* * *

"The ancient Aquarion has awakened." Zen replied. "It has begun." He said as the Abductor grabbed the Aquarion and then flew off into a portal.

"I don't think so!" Shrade exclaimed as he used his power to lift everyone up who was witnessing this, excluding Zen who seemed to have disappeared on them and then they all went inside the portal.

* * *

 _At Neo-DEAVA_

"What the heck is going on out there?!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Does it look like we know?" Nitori asked.

"Man, I want to be a part of the action!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I think it's time for an explanation." A voice said as they turned to see Zen standing there.

"Zen, you're back!" Crea exclaimed.

"Indeed…now, let me tell you a story about long ago." Zen said.

The story he told, with the help of Professor Jacob and Merlina explained what happened long ago with Apollon, Silvia, and Mykage, as they then explained about destiny, much to the shock of everyone. Zessica, however, was saddened to hear this. "Then I guess they are destined for each other." She muttered.

"I will not let you have it, Mykage!" Shrade exclaimed. "With my last bit of strength…" He growled. "I shall…" He clenched his fists and coughed out blood. "CUT YOU IN PIECES!" He exclaimed.

 **Crucifixion Sword**

Shrade's Aquarion slashed the Abductor in four large pieces and then it exploded, but then Shrade coughed out a lot of blood as he groaned. "Go…after it….Mykage can't…have his way…"

"Shrade!" Cayenne exclaimed, but to everyone's horror, Shrade died and adding insult to injury, everyone was sent to different locations to Altair.

Mikono and Kagura landed in some sort of flower patch, but Kagura was right by her side. "Hey, wake up." He said as she groaned and looked at him.

"You…saved me…" She said.

"I may be some wild beast, but I'd never let you get harmed." He said as he heard something as he turned around to see Yuno groaning and getting up.

"Where the heck am I…?" Yuno wondered as she turned around to see Kagura and Mikono, as her eyes widened and reached for her sword.

"Relax, I'm not going to attack anyone." Kagura said. "Right now, we should lay low for a while. I'm a wanted man in these parts."

"Why?" Yuno demanded to know.

"It's because…"

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice yelled as they turned to see a fleet of Abductors and Izumo was in front of them. "I will not let you live to see another day, Kagura!"

"That's why." Kagura growled in annoyance.

* * *

 _With Zessica…_

Zessica's ship crash landed. "That's just great…" She muttered as she got out of her ship and walked around. "Amata!" She called out when suddenly the symbol on her forehead appeared again.

"Your debt has come due, my child." Mykage's voice said as he appeared in front of her.

"No wait!" She tried to say, but Mykage grabbed a hold of her and kissed her, and then her eyes closed.

"Love and sleep be thy master." He said and then he disappeared, as he then got inside Zessica's body, possessing her. "Oh my…" He said with excitement. "Such a marvelous thing the sweetness of flesh and bone!" Zessica's mouth had moved, but it was Mykage's voice and not Zessica.

In Zessica's subconscious, a nude Zessica was freaking out. "No! That's not me! You bastard! What have you done?!"

"What have I done? I've made a vessel of you, girl. A barge on which to sail my millennial dreams." Mykage chuckled.

"Give me back my body!"

"Oh, but we had a deal."

"Who ARE you?!"

"A dweller in shadows. The wreckage of betrayal." Zessica gasped. "Be grateful, wingless ones seldom host the spirit of their rightful overlords." He said and laughed evilly.

* * *

 _With Asuna…_

Asuna woke up and looked around. "Kirito? Yui? Where is everyone?" She asked and then walked around. "Kirito!"

"He's not here, my dear." A voice said, causing Asuna to freeze up.

 _Not him again!_ Asuna thought as she turned around to see Sugou walking up to him.

"Remember when I said the next time you won't be so lucky? Well, here we are...all alone." He smirked.

"G-get away!" Asuna ordered as she summoned Lambent Light and pointed it at him, but her arm was fiercely trembling.

 **BGM: Taut Nerves (Sword Art Online)**

Sugou chuckled. "I can see it in your eyes. Your spirit commands you to move and kill me…but your body isn't listening. You're a terrified little kitten…and I love that." He said as he licked his lips. "Let me get a taste of you once more." He said as he walked over to her.

"NO!" She yelled as she tried to attack him, but something was preventing her from attacking him. Her whole body wasn't listening to a word she was saying.

"Come to me, my tender sweet love." He smirked as he grabbed a hold of her. "We will be reunited." He said, leaning to her. "You will be mine." He said, and placed his lips into hers, closing his eyes while doing so…and in a freak moment, Sugou disappeared and absorbing into Asuna's body, possessing her.

"Yes…." Sugou smirked and then laughed maniacally. "WE HAVE BEEN REUNITED!" He exclaimed excitedly.

In Asuna's subconscious, she was crying. "This can't be happening…it can't!"

"Oh, it is happening, my dear." Sugou said. "We have been reunited once again." He said as he reached for his hair and sniffed it. "Ah…that's more like it." He said and looked at Lambent Light. "Kirito won't know what hit him…I will have my revenge." He said. "And I will find Sabrina and dismember her!"

Unknown to them, Minene witnessed the whole thing. _Shit, this is bad!_ She thought and then ran off.

* * *

 ***faints* 13,555 words...**

 **Longest chapter i've written...**


	43. Aquarion Evol Arc: Finale

Kagura, Mikono and Yuno were running away from Izumo and his forces. "You mind telling me why they're after you?" Yuno asked.

"Long story short, I pissed them off one too many times." Kagura explained, as there was an explosion right behind them.

"Let me guess, you kept eating their food without permission with that dog-like attitude of yours?"

"What?! No…I kept disobeying orders so I can be with Silvie." He admitted. "They didn't like it, so they locked me up…but then I escaped and killed a couple of my men. I didn't want anything to be in my way."

"Kagura…" Mikono looked at him.

"So, you mind telling ME why you keep calling yourself the Yandere queen anyway?" Kagura asked.

"Is this REALLY the time to be asking me that?!" She asked.

"Fine, when we're not being blown up by those idiots, and then you can tell me, deal?!"

"Deal." Yuno nodded.

"Guys, look!" Mikono pointed to the original Aquarion sitting there.

"Oh yeah, now we're talkin'!" Kagura smirked and then he hopped in it, then Yuno got in as Mikono attempted to climb in, only for Asuna to shove into her and then she fell to the ground.

"What the HELL, Asuna?!" Mikono asked.

"Oops, didn't see you there." Asuna smirked and then climbed in, and then the Aquarion activated.

"Alright, here we go!" Kagura smirked and then noticed Mikono on the ground. "Didn't she climb in?"

"You got me." A voice said as Kagura and Yuno noticed Asuna.

"Asuna?" Yuno asked.

"Silvie, you might want to find a cave…because it's about to get really interesting!" Kagura smirked as Mikono nodded and then ran to find some shelter, and then unknown to any of them, Death Gun hopped on and hid from the back.

 _I'll take care of these fools easily after this air battle._ Death Gun thought.

"How amusing, do you really think you'll be able to stop me?" Izumo asked.

"You bet." Kagura smirked. "Let's go!"

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Curse you, Solar Wing…you DARE oppose me?!" Izumo exclaimed as his forces shot them. "Our only goal is to secure the True Eve, do your best to avoid the core unit. Disable his artillery." He ordered as they started firing at them nonstop.

"Kagura, will you do something already?!" Yuno ordered.

 _Damnit, I wanted to be with Asuna for all eternity, not get blown up with her!_ Sugou thought.

Kagura smirked. "Good luck with that, Izumo. Nothing is going to stop ME!" He exclaimed as humongous lasers came out of the wings and spun around, easily taking out the forces with ease.

"So this is the power of the Solar Wing." Izumo said. "Damn him." He said and then Kagura aimed at him and fired the same laser, but Izumo blocked it with Ahura Gnis' cape thing to block it, but unfortunately, three more Abductors got annihilated from it. "With that strength, he can wipe out a genies platoon in one fell swoop." He growled. "I'll send it back at you…AMPLIFY!"

"Kagura!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Don't worry; I got this…because he forgot I can reverse it!" Kagura exclaimed as he used his power to reverse it back at Izumo.

"It's not affecting him at all. His reversal is so potent that it's cancelling my attack!"

"Get it through your head…Silvie belongs to me!"

"That's not your decision! Get a hold of yourself, what could she POSSIBLY be worth to you?!"

"We're MEANT for each other! I'll die before I let you take her!"

"A selfish child, AS ALWAYS!" Izumo exclaimed and then Mix's Abductor, Mixy Gnis, came flying in and shot the Aquarion.

"Help has arrived, commander." Mix said.

"Wait a sec, is that…?" Yuno wondered as she brought up the screen and her eyes widened. "Mix?!"

"I fly with Izumo." Mix told them. "He is the future of Altair." She said and fired at them, but they dodged as the Aquarion headed right for them, and then suddenly something sparked in Mix's chest. "What was that…?" She wondered. "Did somebody just say something?" She asked before holding on to her head. "No…must be losing my mind!" She said as she looked up only for the Aquarion to punch her away as she screamed and then Kagura punched her again.

"Take that!"

"Take it easy, that's one of our friends!" Yuno told Kagura.

"Friend?"

"Behind us!" Asuna caught their attention as they turned as Izumo flew up and punched them away.

"Agh!" Kagura growled.

 _I think I may have made a mistake getting into Aquarion…_ Sugou growled. _Blowing up was not on my agenda today!_

Mix fired at the Aquarion. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Kagura ordered and punched her away, and then Izumo rammed into him, making him growl. "REVERSAL!" He yelled, but Mix got in the way and then was shot straight up in the air. "This friend of yours is a pain in the butt!"

Mix had landed on the ground. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" Kagura yelled.

"What did I say about not killing her?!" Yuno exclaimed, but then suddenly a portal opened up and an Aquarion shot out of it.

"Where did that come from?" Mix wondered.

"That's…Aquarion Gepard!" Yuno said as Gepard was being piloted by Andy, Cayenne and Malloy.

"It looks like we landed right in the middle of it, huh?" Malloy asked.

"Two Abductors and the Legendary Aquarion? But who's piloting that?" Cayenne asked.

"That would be us." Yuno said.

"Yuno? What the heck are you doing in there with a guy like him in there?!"

"We came to a parley, so to speak." Kagura told him.

"MIX!" Andy's voice called out. "Mix is in that machine, you guys!"

"What the heck is going on? Someone talk to me!" Cayenne exclaimed.

"Both of those Abductors are after Mikono. You have to stop them." Asuna told him.

"Where's Amata and Shrade?" Cayenne asked.

"Amata's fine." A voice said. "Unfortunately...Shrade used the last of his power to send everyone in different locations of Altair…he didn't make it."

"Nan?" Yuno asked as they saw an Aquarion flying up to them.

"And Julia!" Julia grinned.

"Sir Gawain is here to help."

"I, as well." Merlina said.

"Wait; there are four of you in that thing?" Cayenne asked.

"I used my magic to make a fourth cockpit." Merlina replied. "Now, are we going to stand around here or are we going to get Andy's maiden back?"

"All who oppose Izumo MUST DIE!" Mix yelled.

"I don't oppose anything! All I want is to take you back with me!" Andy exclaimed.

"Take me back where?!" She demanded.

"Back where you belong! You know me! Don't you remember Andy W. Hole?"

Mix gasped. "Whoever you are, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled, firing at Gepard, but the other Aquarion named Aquarion Knight flew over and slashed her away. "Gah!"

Merlina closed her eyes. "Ultima timega…STOPZA!" She yelled as Mix's Abductor stopped moving.

"What the…why can't I control anything?!"

"I've stopped her controls, but only for a limited time." Merlina said. "Luckily, the time for it is humongous."

"That gives us enough time to get Mix's memory jogging again!" Andy said while Izumo's Abductor punched the ancient Aquarion.

"How are you remaining so selfish?! Altair is your home, do you truly not give a damn?!" Izumo asked.

"That's your home old man, not mine!" Kagura exclaimed. "All I care about is my Silvie! You and your decrepit world can go straight to hell! I'll fight the world before I could quit her…even if it means I die trying!"

"Stop it Mix, it's me!" Andy's voice called out.

 _All this for a single Igura…a mere woman. Alicia._ Izumo thought when suddenly they heard a roar as they looked up to see some sort of monster coming down and crushing Izumo's Abductor as they both landed on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Kagura asked.

Izumo groaned as he looked to see a monster right on top of his Abductor. "What the..?!"

"So sorry, Izumo…but you have been a thorn in my side for far too long." Mykage's voice said. "Finish him, my dear Skull Reaper!"

"Skull Reaper?!" Nan exclaimed in shock.

"There's no way…" Julia said.

 _What the hell is that thing doing here?!_ Sugou thought. _I'm not too fond of that thing… it nearly killed my Asuna long ago!_ He thought as the monster impaled Ahura Gnis and mortally wounding Izumo. Blood could be seen spurting out of Ahura Gnis.

"That's…gruesome." Kagura said.

"Now…there's one more target." Mykage said. "Go to your next victim, my pet!" He ordered as Skull Reaper ran off.

"Don't just float there! Go after that stupid thing!" Nan ordered.

"Right." Yuno nodded as the Aquarion took off after it.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Amata…_

Amata stopped walking and looked at a building. "This is it. This is where the voice is calling out to me from." He said.

"Amata!" A voice called out to him, and then Amata suddenly glowed as he turned into a glowing orb of sorts as he then flew into the building and then landed inside, turning back to normal.

 _Weird._ Amata thought and then saw a woman lying in a watery glass case. "Mom, it's you!" He exclaimed.

"Amata…" His mother who is named Alicia said and then looked at him. "Amata, I've waited so long to see you. Look at how much you've grown."

 **BGM: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Why'd you abandon me?" Amata asked. "I had nothing! I was just a kid; you left me there to fend for myself!" He exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes. "And now you're just laying there, making small talk?!"

"Amata…I've no right to ask for your forgiveness. But there is something you must know, something crucial. You deserve to know the reason I had to leave you…and the truth…about the man who sired you."

Amata looked at her. "He wasn't from Vega, as you and I." Alicia began. "He's the commander of Altair, Izumo Kamurogi."

Amata's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking."

"It's true. Your father came to Vega in search of a woman who was strong enough to enter interdimensional travel. When I first met him, I was working as an actress. We were also the missing pieces of one another's souls. It was destiny."

As it turns out, Izumo went back to Altair thinking it would all just blow over after leaving Alicia, hoping it'd be the best for Altair, but it seems Mykage wouldn't be fooled, so… "He came back…several years later." Alicia continued. "But by then, you were already a toddler…and then, the day came when your father told me the whole truth…about the curse of Eve.

 _"I'll go."_

 _"Are you sure? We have no idea about what will happen to a rare Igurra there. It's dangerous."_

 _"If it helps you, I don't care that its dangerous, I'm 100% sure."_

 _"Alicia…"_

"I agonized over whether or not I should bring you, but I couldn't…because you wouldn't withstand the interdimensional travel for something terrible befell you. I would've never forgiven myself. When I left you, I never imagined we'd be apart for so long. I know that excuse rings hum now. Nothing changes the fact that I abandoned you, I wanted to help save the man I loved's homeworld. An honor of what he meant to me."

Amata walked forward. "For all of these years, I resented you. But, it's over now, I'm done. The real truth is, I've hated myself back then, and I was weak. You were brave enough to go after the person you loved, not me. All I did was stand there…I hope you can forgive me, mother."

"Amata…" Alicia looked at him and smiled, when suddenly the roof caved in above them as they looked up to see Skull Reaper coming down and then landing right on top of Alicia, as it then roared.

"MOTHER!" Amata yelled, as he tried to run, but it simply whacked him away from her.

"Amata!" Alicia exclaimed as the Skull Reaper looked down at her. _"I guess this is how it ends for me. Goodbye Amata...Izumo"_ She thought for the last time. Skull Reaper then lunged as Amata got up to see that his mother was being eaten alive by the monster.

"NO!" He yelled as it then looked at him and then roared, forcing him to fly out and out of harms way, but when he landed…there was one thing on his mind. "KAGUUURAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled.

 **End BGM**

"What the heck was he doing there?" Kagura asked as the Aquarion was floating there and saw the whole thing.

"You did this…" Amata growled as he got in his ship and then looked at the ancient Aquarion. "YOU SENT THAT BEAST TO KILL MY MOTHER!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagura growled. "For your information, that beast came out of nowhere and not only killed Izumo, but your mother as well!"

"It killed my father?!" Amata exclaimed. "That's it…" He growled. "You sent that beast here…AND I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"Does he not realize we're in here too?" Yuno asked, referring to herself and Asuna.

"DIIIIIIE!" Amata yelled as he flew straight for the Aquarion, but suddenly another Aquarion grabbed a hold of his ship.

"Calm down, Amata. It's not his fault." Professor Jacob's voice told him as Amata turned around to look at the Aquarion, as the Aquarion was also being piloted by Kirito and Isaac.

"He's right. This was all Mykage's doing." Isaac said. "Kagura had nothing to do with it."

"Kagura only watched in shock to see Skull Reaper coming down and kill Izumo." Kirito said. "It's not his fault."

Asuna's eyes widened. _Kirito is in that Aquarion? Good to know…_ Sugou thought. _I'll make sure to dispose of him when his guard is down._

"Why should I believe you?!" Amata asked, too angry to listen.

"Would we have any reason to lie to you?!" Professor Jacob answered.

"Not to mention there's the fact that the monster is currently attacking Kagura right now." Isaac said, pointing to Skull Reaper as it was now attacking the Legendary Aquarion. It knocked the monster out of the way soon after.

"…You really are telling the truth, aren't you?" Amata asked.

"Yes." Isaac nodded.

"…Okay then." Amata said. "So, are we going to kill that thing or what?" He asked.

"That's what we're going to do." Professor Jacob said and then he looked at the other Aquarion. "We may need help with this fight. This thing is a hard hitter."

"Got it." Kagura nodded.

 _Wait, I have to work with Kirito? You gotta be kidding me!_ Sugou thought.

"Alright guys, let's take this beast down!" Kirito exclaimed as Skull Reaper roared at them.

 **BGM: We Have to Defeat it! (Sword Art Online)**

Skull Reaper ran over to them and slashed them, but they quickly avoided as Amata shot it up and flew around to avoid being slashed at as Kagura flew over and slammed into Skull Reaper's head, and then flew up to dodge its attacks. "Here's a present for you!" Isaac exclaimed, using Dark Firaga on the beast.

"Kirito, how many HP bars did this thing have in SAO?" Yuno asked.

"…Five bars." Kirito replied.

"Bars? What's that suppose to mean?!" Kagura asked.

"It means we might be here all day!" Kirito complained.

"Not unless we do something about it!" Asuna exclaimed as they then fired a laser at Skull Reaper as it hissed in pain, but then retaliated and slashed the Aquarion away, dealing massive damage. "Agh!"

"You weren't kidding…" Yuno growled.

"Alright, you overgrown monster, try THIS on for size!" Kirito exclaimed, as the Aquarion went into dual wield and then flew over and slashed through the giant beast, only for its tail to whack them away. "Gah!"

"Eat this!" Amata called out as he shot it but then it attacked him, forcing him to do evasive maneuvers and then fired at it again. "How long is this going to take?"

"Too damn long!" Kagura exclaimed.

"If we don't take this thing down quick, we'll be killed!" Asuna pointed out.

"We're aware of that!" Isaac growled when suddenly they heard a gunshot noise as a bullet hit the Skull Reaper in the head, as it hissed in agony. "Huh?"

 **End BGM**

"Don't you worry, Kirito! We're going to send this big ugly thing to the grave!" A voice exclaimed.

"Klein?" He asked as they looked to see Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth, Leafa, Yuuki and Sachi, while Sinon was at the cliff with her sniper rifle as everyone but Sinon and Sachi were in their ALO appearances.

"And there's two more." A voice said as they saw Worldwalker and Minene walking up to them.

"Minene!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Oh good, reinforcements." Kagura said.

"Let's take this guy out." Agil said as they nodded.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

Skull Reaper hissed and slashed down, but they dodged the attacks as Yuuki ran over to it as it slashed her, but she slid under the scythe, watching it swing above her and then got up. "Missed!" Yuuki grinned as she summoned her sword and slashed the legs.

Klein and Silica flew over to Skull Reaper and then slashed it while also avoiding its attacks and then Amata shot it up again. At the same time, Sinon and Minene shot it in the head as well while Lisbeth, Agil and the ancient Aquarion flew down and Lisbeth and Agil slashed down while the Aquarion punched it hard enough for Skull Reaper to hiss in agony where Isaac went over and slashed through the beast. "Go to hell, you creepy ass nightmare fuel!"

"I'm glad Rose isn't seeing this…" Kirito said. "Or Yui."

"Time for you to die!" Kagura exclaimed, firing a laser at it with the help of Yuno while Worldwalker ran over and slashed the beast with Yuuki and Sachi, and then Sinon fired at the head again, causing Skull Reaper to glare at Sinon and then walked over to her.

 _Crap!_ Sinon thought as she quickly went into her ALO avatar and flew up to avoid being impaled, then aiming her bow and fired three arrows while the two Aquarions grabbed Skull Reaper from behind.

"Where do you think you're going? The party just started!" Kagura exclaimed as they both threw it up in the air, as Professor Jacob flew up in the air and the three of them slashed Skull Reaper down to the ground where everyone evacuated a certain spot, and when it landed at the spot, the ground exploded thanks to Minene's C-4 bombs, where Skull Reaper weakly got up…right when Yuuki was on top of the head.

"Die!" She exclaimed and then impaled the head, causing it to hiss in pain and then it exploded into light, signaling its defeat. "Sayonara, creeper!" She said, doing the peace sign and her usual smile.

 **End BGM**

"Good, now we can all rest easy." Asuna said.

"…Not all of us." Worldwalker's voice suddenly sounded angry.

"Worldwalker? Why do you angry?" Isaac asked.

"He has every right to." Minene growled, glaring at the golden Aquarion.

"I'm amazed that you slipped by us undetected." Worldwalker said. "In fact, I should applaud you, Asuna…or should I say…SUGOU NOBUYUKI?!"

"What?!" Kirito exclaimed. "But…Sabrina killed him, I saw it!"

"…When did you figure it out?" Asuna asked.

"Minene witnessed the whole thing." Worldwalker said. "She quickly took off after she saw you possessing Asuna, and then informed me about the situation." He said. "You really have reached a new low, Sugou…and if Sabrina were here, she'd be absolutely furious."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT WHORE!" Asuna yelled, her voice changing into Sugou's, much to the horror of Kirito.

"This is unbelievable!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Wait, who's Sugou? Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Kagura asked.

"Basically, Sugou Nobuyuki is an insane who tried to make Asuna his bride, knowing full well that she hated him and is already with Kirito." Professor Jacob answered in disgust. "The bastard even tried to rape her."

"What?! How dare you possess a man's wife just so you could try to have her for your own…that's despicable." He growled. "I want to kill you right now." B _ut if I did that, I'd kill Asuna as well…and I do not want to do that._

"You don't understand! She belongs to me and no one else! Kirito took her away from me…and that bitch just had to get her meddling hands involved in this mess! I should've killed her instead of throwing her in that cell…I should've shot her in the head and not in the shoulder…" Sugou growled. "ASUNA BELONGS TO ME!"

"ASUNA DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU, SUGOU! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Kirito snapped. "I FELL IN LOVE WITH HER WHEN WE WERE TRAPPED IN SAO…I WANTED TO BE WITH HER FOREVER…AND THEN YOU HAD TO COME INTO HER LIFE AND MAKE HER LIFE MISERABLE!"

"I love watching her squirm…it gives me great pleasure to see her in agony! It gives me joy!"

"…Kirito…you're not going to like this…but Sugou got in Asuna's body by kissing her…"

"He did WHAT?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"And that kiss felt so good…with no one interrupting and no Keyblades in sight. As soon as we get out of this world…we will be married!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Kirito yelled when suddenly the Aquarion split apart.

"So long, Kirito! I'll be killing you the next time we meet!" He said and then flew off.

"Did he just break us up?" Yuno asked.

"I didn't know he could do that…that slimeball…" Kagura growled when suddenly there was an earthquake as they looked around.

"What the heck?" Klein asked.

Sinon gasped. "Look!" She exclaimed as they looked to see Vega in the distance. "I don't know how it happened, but it seems Altair is in a crash course for Vega!"

"…This is Mykage's doing…" Professor Jacob said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Mix panted after filling in Andy's hole for the umpteenth time, and Andy was panting as well. "Get a grip! You're not going to get through to her!" Cayenne exclaimed.

"If you wanna die dude, by all means, keep using up your power!" Malloy said.

"If you think I'm leaving her behind, you're out of your friggin' mind! My place is here and I'm not calling it quits until I'm holding Mix in my arms!" He exclaimed as they pinned Mix's Abductor to a wall and then Andy got out. "Mix, I'm here!" He said and then made the same hole again and then went into the Abductor. "Take my hand!"

"Damn you! Why can't you just leave me be?" She asked and then flashbacked to when Andy requested to fill in her hole. "No…holes are disgusting! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as she tried to fill in the hole, but then…

"Nega Holera...nullify!" Merlina chanted, preventing Mix to fill in the hole. "There, now she won't fill in that hole anymore."

Andy nodded and then walked over to Mix. "Let me fill the hole in your heart…you and I belong together!"

"That phrase…that sounds so familiar…" Mix said, and then Andy grabbed a hold of her.

"We belong…together!" He exclaimed as he pulled her close to him…but he accidentally yanked her too hard as they fell out of the Abductor but luckily, they landed on Gepard with Mix landing on top of Andy.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I gotcha." Andy wrapped his arms around her. "You're exactly where you belong now…my love…my Mix." He said as Mix's eyes widened.

 _Something….is bridging the gaps in my memories…no…it couldn't be…_ Mix thought as she got up and looked at him. "Andy…"

"Wait, is it really you?" Andy asked.

"Yes, you're…my Andy."

Andy grinned. "Well, that's good."

"Aww, that's a nice ending!" Julia smiled, but then Mix gasped and then pushed Andy to the ground.

"…Or maybe not." Nan said.

"Ow…" Andy groaned, rubbing his head.

"I look awful!" Mix complained. "Just…turn away or something, I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Seriously?" Andy asked.

"On Altair…they changed me, Andy!" Mix exclaimed, hugging herself, but then Andy knelt down behind her.

"As far as I'm concerned, you're the same. I don't give a damn of what you got going on the outside. Boy or girl, you're still the one I've fallen head over heels for."

Mix looked at him. "You mean it?"

Andy hugged her. "Come on…let's merge."

"…Okay."

"But…only if you're ready." Andy said.

"I am…"

"Dude! Are you going to do this HERE?!" Malloy asked.

"Damnit, Hole! Focus on what we need to do!" Cayenne exclaimed.

"I've been saving myself for this like a Puritan for marriage! Let's do this…give them a little something to write home about!"

Julia sweatdropped. "He's excited for this."

"Tell me about it. I've never seen a guy so excited to merge with a girl before."

"As I recalled, you felt the same way when we merged." Julia said.

"Yeah, but not AS bad as Andy."

"True." Julia giggled.

"Alright, let's do this!" Andy exclaimed. "Long awaited merge…"

"GO! AQUARIOOON!" They both yelled…only for them to teleport and be replaced by Yunoha, much to everyone's surprise.

"…I know, my timing kinda stinks…" Yunoha sighed.

"Gee, ya think?" Nan asked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Zessica…_

"At long last…the transformation is complete." Mykage said as he got into an Abductor. "Listen well, Heroes of Light." He said, catching everyone's attention. "I will be taking control here!"

"Zessica?" Nan asked.

"No…it's Mykage possessing Zessica!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I will be using the ancient Aquarion, my dear Kagura." He said.

"Wait a minute…where's Silvie?!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Gone…she is now with me." He said as the Abductor suddenly changed into something completely different, his own mecha called Ancient AQ, which unfortunately, trapped Yuno and Kagura in there. "And I will also be taking these two." He said as he grabbed a hold of Tristina and Julia, causing both of them to scream.

"ISAAC!" Tristina yelled.

"NAN!" Julia yelled.

"No!" Both of them exclaimed, and then they saw Kirito and Worldwalker flying up to them.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM!" Kirito yelled as they got close to Mykage…but as luck would have it, as soon as Tristina and Julia were absorbed into it…they were absorbed into it too.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Minene exclaimed.

"Now…my dear heroes of light…let's begin with your demise." Mykage said.

Amata growled. "You good for nothing…" He growled and then saw Izumo's Abductor lying on the ground and Izumo was limping. _Father!_ He thought as flew over and landed near him.

"Alicia…" Izumo groaned.

"Easy…" Amata said.

Izumo looked at Amata. "It's you…"

Amata nodded. "I talked to her…to mom. She told me the truth about who you really are."

"…I see…" He said and then clenched his fists. "…Take me to Alicia…I must see her once more."

"…I can't. The monster known as Skull Reaper…killed her."

His eyes widened. "What…?!"

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"Alicia…" Izumo sobbed a little and then looked at Amata. "I know I cannot ask for your forgiveness, I took your mother away from you…but I am truly sorry."

"It's okay…you did what you had to do…and I'm grateful for that." Amata said. But then he noticed something. "What are..."

"Mayflies." Isumo said. "I've only seen them once, when I was little...They're extinct; their females died decades ago...How in heavens name are they back?"

 **BGM: Aquaria Mau Sora (Aquarion Evol)**

Isumo looked to see the area they were in. "We're in area 337, where Ianthe malfunctions have been the most pronounced...could it be that Iron Sea itself caused it... Ianthe functioned by drawing energy from the land, harnessing its fertility...It was never the intention, but I'm afraid in doing this Ianthe also compromised the planet's ability to heal...If that's the case...all of this was because of Ianthe...which means everything I've pulled for...was all for naught." With no strength left, he collapsed.

"No! You can't leave me yet!" Amata exclaimed. "Father! FATHER!"

 _"It wasn't for nothing."_ Alicia's voice was heard. And to their surprise, her spirit had appeared, bringing Isumo's spirit with her. _"Your life meant something; it wasn't for naught. Look, we made a son together and he's alive. He's not just the best of us, he's the hope of two worlds."_ She then embraced her son. _"Amata. You are the symbol of the true love of your parents. But don't forget, you must seek love as well. Find the one; the one more precious to you more than anything."_

"…I will mother...I promise" He said before his parents flew off to the afterlife.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Kirito and Worldwalker…_

 **BGM: Dive Into the Heart –Destati- (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, this is just great…" Kirito said. "We got ourselves locked up in this weird place."

"I don't even know where we are." Worldwalker said.

"I think we're in…uh…somewhere." Kirito said. "I think we'll find Julia and Tristina in here."

"In this never ending place?"

"…Well, gotta think about the positive…" Kirito said, and then suddenly the whole place started rumbling. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah." He nodded as they noticed that the stairs that they were on started disappearing…and the next thing they know, they're standing in mid-air. "We're going to be falling forever, aren't we?"

"…Pretty much." Kirito said, and then right on cue, they started falling into the abyss.

* * *

 _Waaaay down below_

"That's an interesting story." Kagura said. "You wanted to be different than your second world counterpart, but this Xehanort guy pushed you to your limits and you went insane?"

"I wanted to be different…but…look at who I am now…" Yuno said. "I'm a monster, some kind of freak that's always with everyone."

"You may be the third world counterpart who tries to be different unlike your second world counterpart, but that doesn't change the fact that you'll be the same, no matter how hard you try." Kagura said. "Hell, I bet if there was ever a second or third world counterpart of me, they wouldn't be so much different." He looked at Yuno. "That still doesn't mean you can't try to change yourself, but its best not to lock up the demon that is inside you."

"The…demon?"

"You know…your crazy dark side." Kagura said. "It's best to not lock it up, for it may be incredibly worse when you suddenly lose it." He looked at her. "You're a crazy ass yandere just like me, and there's nothing that can change who we are. Changing yourself only hurts you and makes things worse."

"…You're right."

Kagura patted her head. "You're a good girl, and having a fellow yandere makes me believe that I'm not alone in the crazy department." He said as Yuno nodded…and then they heard screaming.

"…Do you hear that?" Yuno asked as they both looked up to see Kirito and Worldwalker falling and then they landed right on top of them.

"Ow…" Kirito groaned.

"Ugh…thanks for breaking my fall…" Worldwalker said.

"These two broke mine…"

"Can you kindly get off?" Kagura growled as they got off and then the two got up. "So, how did you get in this mess?" He asked, as Kirito and Worldwalker explained what happened. "Oh, that's just fantastic…"

"Well, we might as well find a way out of here." Yuno said as they nodded as the four of them walked around until they saw a bright light in front of them to see a huge Venus Fly Trap in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"That's a random place for a Venus Fly Trap." Worldwalker said, when Kirito suddenly gasped. "What is it?"

"Look who's inside it!" He exclaimed as they looked to see a nude Zessica and a nude Asuna inside of it.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my god!" Yuno exclaimed as they ran over to the two of them.

"Asuna!" Kirito exclaimed. "Asuna, speak to me!"

"Ki-Kirito…." Asuna weakly said as she looked at him while tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"We'll get you out of here!" Kirito said.

"No, no you will not." A voice said as they turned to see Sugou and Death Gun walking up to them.

"They are in their rightful place." Death Gun said. "And you will do nothing."

"Your woman is quite something." Sugou said. "I mean, she didn't want to tell you that I've come back from the dead and wanted to personally deal with me…but you know what? She couldn't do it…she was terrified. It gave me complete joy to see her squirm."

"…I don't blame Asuna…" Kirito said, a shadow covering his eyes. "She always wanted to deal with you on her own…and in fact, she wanted to get rid of the pain you caused her by getting rid of the problem herself, but what you did to her paralyzed her in fear…that's why she couldn't bring herself to kill you."

Sugou smirked. "It's amazing what sexual harassment does to a girl."

"It's not amazing…" Kirito growled. "It's unforgivable." He said. "Do you realize what you have done to her?"

"Yes, I have. When I am done with you, Asuna will be all mine."

"You will NOT have her!" Kirito snapped, glaring at him. "Your sexual harassment days are OVER…and I will see to it you will not live to see another day." He growled.

"So, you think you can stop us?" Death Gun asked. "That's laughable."

"Don't mock me…" Kirito growled. "You've put my wife through hell…and I WILL put a stop to this." He said.

"We all will." Yuno said, taking out her katana as they all got ready to take them on.

 **End BGM**

Sugou laughed. "Good luck with that." He smirked.

Kirito growled, his fists clenching. "You son of a bitch…" He said. "You are going to wish you never came back alive…" He growled and then an aura surrounded him.

"What the hell?" Kagura asked.

 **BGM: Swordland**

"Sugou…I am going to take Asuna back…AND YOU'RE NOT STOPPING ME!" Kirito yelled and then he transformed into something completely different. He had his usual SAO outfit, but he had his wings from ALO, he had his long girly hair from GGO…but it was glowing gold.

Sugou frowned. "What is that? I've never seen anything like it."

"Love Sword Art Online…" Kirito growled. "My love for Asuna is strong…and you will not take her away from me." He said and then looked at the three. "Don't just stand there in shock…we need to take them out."

"Right." Worldwalker nodded.

Death Gun brought out his gun, the Type 54 Black Star. "Hmph, I don't care what form you have…you will still be eliminated." He said, pointing it at Kirito's head while Sugou transformed into ALO avatar, Oberon.

Kirito took out his Elucidator and another sword, which is his Photon Sword combined with his guns from GGO as he flew over to Sugou and slashed him, but he blocked it and then kicked him away, but then Kirito pointed his sword at him and then shot him in the face, causing him to yell in pain as it acted like a gun sword similar to Leon. "What…it's acting like a gun sword?!"

"You got that right!" He exclaimed as he slashed upward to take him in the air and then flew up.

"You dirty punk!" Sugou growled as he slashed Kirito while Death Gun fired at the trio, but they quickly avoided the gunshots as Yuno ran over and slashed Death Gun to a wall where Kagura went over and punched him in the face.

Death Gun growled and aimed at Kagura right in the head. "You will pay for that!" He exclaimed, but then Worldwalker slashed Death Gun away with Shadowmourne and then was punched in the gut by Kagura and then Yuno fired a laser at him to knock him into the air.

"You will not win, Kirito! I am going to make sure Asuna will be with me!" Sugou exclaimed.

"If you think you can just try to ruin our marriage, you got another thing coming, Sugou!" Kirito exclaimed as they both slashed each other several times, but then Kirito shot Sugou in the arm and then slashed him with the Photon Sword, making him cry out in pain. "It hurts, doesn't it? But this is just the beginning of all the pain you caused her."

"You freak!" Sugou growled and then slashed him again, but he blocked it and then kicked him away where he flew over and slashed him to a wall.

Death Gun aimed at Yuno and shot her, but she conjured up a shield to block the attack where Kagura jumped over Yuno and then kicked Death Gun in the head, followed by punching in the gut, grabbing him on the shoulders and headbutting him, then throwing him to the side where Worldwalker slashed him down. "You and Sugou will go to hell…" Worldwalker growled.

Sugou growled. "I am not going to lose to a punk like you…I will live on with my dear Asuna!"

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Kirito yelled as he flew over and slashed him, but he blocked the attacks…only for Kirito to kick him in the crotch as he cried out in pain and then slashed upward with the Photon Sword, severing his arm, making him cry out in agony and disarming his sword, landing near Yuno.

"Hmm?" Yuno turned her head and then picked it up and then looked at Death Gun, giving her an idea as she ran over where Kagura punched Death Gun to the ground, but then he got up and then aimed at Kagura and Worldwalker.

"You will die." He said, but then Yuno ran up to him. "I will take her!" He exclaimed and shot her, but then she slid under the line of fire as his eyes widened behind his mask. "What?!" Yuno got back up and slashed through him, specifically the neck which decapitated him.

"Another soul for my collection." Worldwalker said, aiming Shadowmourne at Death Gun's corpse and then sucking him right when Sugou landed on the ground and Kirito landed in front of him.

"G-get away from me!" Sugou exclaimed.

"After all the pain you caused? No way in hell." Kirito said as he picked him up by the throat. "This is for Asuna." He said and then slashed him in half, making him cry out in pain. He then threw him to the side, right next to Kagura.

"Y-you….no…!" Sugou exclaimed, fear in his eyes as he was already bleeding out.

"Kirito and Asuna belong together, damnit!" Kagura exclaimed. "And you are trying to ruin everything…" He growled. "Looking at that blood…is making me hungry." He said, transforming into his wolf-like form as he roared at him.

"No…! NOOOO!"

"This is for your own good, Sugou." Kirito said and then Kagura started chowing down on Sugou as he screamed in agony before his screams faded away.

"Heh, nice." Worldwalker said as he aimed Shadowmourne at Sugou's remains after Kagura was finished and sucked him in while Kagura turned back to himself and wiped the blood from his cheeks.

"Well, that was quite the experience." Kagura chuckled.

Yuno sweatdropped. "Not even I would go THAT far into killing someone." She said.

 **End BGM**

Kirito walked over to the Venus Fly Trap and cut it open, as Kagura and Yuno took out Zessica while Kirito and Worldwalker took out Asuna. "Kirito…" Asuna sobbed. "I'm…so sorry. I wanted to tell you that Sugou was back, but…I couldn't…"

"Its okay, Asuna. It's over now." Kirito said, hugging her. "Sugou is no more." He said, transforming back to his normal self.

"Th-thank you…" Asuna sobbed and held on to him.

"You meddling fools!" Mykage's voice growled when suddenly Asuna's and Zessica's clothes returned to them and then the floor suddenly disappeared as they then fell to the battlefield below. "On the first day, Solar Wing required one entity, whole unto itself, not a throng of backbiting fragments! Now she has been awakened to her true self, the cursed bride is more than enough for me to helm an angel."

The fivesome kept falling, until Kirito and Asuna landed on Kirby's Warp Star, Meta Knight grabbing a hold of Worldwalker, Galacta Knight grabbing Kagura and Flame Knight grabbing Yuno. "Poyo!" Kirby grinned.

"Good thing we got to you in time." Meta Knight said as they flew them down to the Halberd.

* * *

 _In the Halberd..._

"So, how's the battle going?" Kirito asked.

"Not well." Galacta Knight said. "No matter what we do, we can't seem to make a dent on that thing."

"If only we can destroy this thing…" Kallen growled. "Even Flandre's having a rough time with this one."

Flandre growled as she tried, and failed horribly, to destroy Ancient AQ. "WHY. WON'T. THIS. THING. FALL. APART?!" She yelled in frustration.

* * *

"Hear ye now the wedding bells of vengeance!" Mykage exclaimed when Cayenne had a vision of Kagura and Mikono, but Kagura was replaced by Mykage.

"What the heck is going on?! That's not my vision!"

"Let this harlot's flesh be anointed with blood…and I make god hand of a new LOVELESS world!"

Nan growled. "Loveless world? You're out of your mind!"

"I swear…if he called my own girlfriend a harlot…I'm going to tear him into pieces." Isaac growled. "How dare he kidnap Tristina!"

"Come to me…dark summon!" Mykage exclaimed, as there was a bright light that dealt damage to everyone's Aquarions and then splitting them all up while the Halberd suddenly stopped working as the cannons and everything else malfunctioned.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Minene growled.

"Isn't there anything that can destroy that stupid thing?!" Nitori exclaimed.

"This is worse than I thought…" Shrade's voice said as his spirits with Cayenne. "Nothing seems to be working…"

"Isn't there anything we can try? Jin, do you have anything that can work?" Yunoha looked at Jin's spirit.

"I'm afraid not…but if we don't do something…both of our worlds will die!" Jin said.

"Alright, that's it." Amata growled. "Isaac! Nan! You come with me!" He ordered. "We're merging right now!"

"Are you sure Aquarion Evol will work?" Nan asked.

"We have to try!" Amata exclaimed as Isaac and Nan nodded as the three of them merged into Aquarion Evol, as they were then joined by another Aquarion piloted by Mokou, Flandre and Nitori.

"What kind of Aquarion is that?" Nan asked.

"Aquarion Touhou!" Mokou replied as the six of them flew off.

"Hmph, how amusing." Mykage said, as several humongous hands appeared and tried to stop them, as they tried to move around them.

"I'm suddenly getting a Mario vibe to this." Nan said.

"I prefer that hand monster over this!" Isaac growled, but then the hands exploded thanks to Flandre. "Thanks, Flan!"

"Don't thank me yet…we still gotta take down Mykage!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Impudent nothings!" Mykage exclaimed, firing bullets at them.

"Oh yeah, now this is bullethell!" Mokou as she quickly flew around and then threw fireballs at Ancient AQ.

"Hold on, Mokou! Some of us aren't immortal unlike you!" Nitori exclaimed, firing danmaku as well while Flandre used Kagome.

"If you think we're giving up…you can think again!" Amata exclaimed.

"How amusing…are your females worth anquish everlasting? Why not let me end your suffering?" Mykage asked and suddenly hands appeared in Vega and Altair, seeming to pull them either closer.

Crea's eyes widened. "He's mad! He's pulling the two planets together!" She exclaimed while Maria Jr basically screamed at the hands to destroy them, but after a few hands, she started panting.

"Take it easy! You're going to lose your voice if you keep this up!" Yui exclaimed.

Rose growled. "This is crazy, I tell you!"

"We gotta try something…or else these two worlds will be destroyed!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Mikono, Tristina and Julia…_

"Do you know how long it's been since we've been sucked in here?" Tristina asked.

"I don't know…it feels like it's been ages." Julia sighed. "I just hope we'll get out of here soon." She said when suddenly Mikono gasped and looked at an image on a crystal wall.

"You're in the incarnation of Apollo from 12,000 years ago!" Mikono exclaimed, causing the two to look at the man.

 _"Yeah…I know that scent."_ The man said. _"…And two unfamiliar ones."_

Mikono's eyes widened. "Apollo…it's really you, isn't it?" She asked as she reached out to touch him.

 _"Sorrows had its day."_ Another voice said as the girls looked to see another man. _"Let what comes next surpass it."_

Mikono gasped. "Brother!"

"Brother?!" Tristina and Julia exclaimed.

 _"Unlikely is she with man or angel…both my pain…and my salvation."_ Another man said, looking like Mykage, but isn't really Mykage.

"Toma…" Mikono said. "Please forgive me…I…I'm so sorry." She said. "I'm responsible…the three of you laid down your lives for me."

 _"Don't be sorry. Your answered a need as best as you knew how. As did we, there's no dishonor in that."_ Mikono's brother said.

 _"Damn right there's not."_ Apollo said. _"Heh, I get to keep my promise."_

Mikono smiled where another woman known as Silvia appeared behind her. "Amata!"

 _"Apollo!"_ Silvia smiled as the two of them looked at each other and smiled while Tristina and Julia could only just watch in confusion.

 _"Man and angel came together as one."_ Toma said when suddenly, Mykage appeard behind Toma as the three girls gasped while Shush hissed at him.

"You pathetic women…because of you, an angel's heart lay crushed beneath the heel of a man not once…BUT TWICE!" Mykage yelled, as the three of them screamed.

"Calm yourselves." A voice said as they turned to see Fudo floating down.

"Fudo!" Julia exclaimed.

"Fear not, 'tis only a shade of Toma's complex heart wrenched from wider context."

"Like a fragment?" Tristina asked.

Mikono gasped. "Mykage!"

"Face the dark my dears, you must see the whole story and its sad unfolding." He said. "Master your fears and embrace the truth. It is time, you three." Fudo said and then disappeared.

"Why, Apollonius…" Mykage's voice said. "Why?! My love for you is pure!"

* * *

 _Back outside…_

"Unfaithful heart…witness the terrible immolation of all you hold dear!" Mykage exclaimed and then the Ancient AQ's hand glowed and sent the six of them flying away, breaking them all apart in the process.

"No way..." Minene said.

"Not even THEY stopped him?!" Andy exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Rose exclaimed.

Nan growled. "I'm not giving up yet…how about you guys?"

"Nope, I still got some fight in me!" Isaac said.

"Same here!" Amata exclaimed.

"Then let's do it again!" Nan exclaimed, merging into Aquarion Evol again.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"Apollonius…"

"What's going on?!" Julia exclaimed as there were pages of ancient times floating around.

"Wait…" Mikono said. "Mykage loved Apollon so much…it drove him into madness." She said. "Everything he cared about…was from him. The one he lived for…his soulmate…abandoned him!"

 _"You loved him…THAT MUCH?!"_

 _"I…I love him still…"_ Toma said.

"Oh my…" Tristina said.

"After everything he's done…a part of you…still forgave him!" Mikono exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Mykage…_

"Yes…become one." Mykage smirked and then Mikono, Tristina and Julia appeared next to him.

"We are so sorry…" Mikono said. "We never meant to hurt you. I couldn't bring myself to acknowledge that I had stolen him from you." She said, as Mykage glared at her. "But at the end, that's what I did."

"You dare ask forgiveness?!"

"I deserve whatever you do to me. But if you ever loved him as I did, you will spare these people!"

"You dare talk to me that way?!" Mykage exclaimed as suddenly, vines trapped the three of them.

"Gah! I knew this was a bad idea!" Tristina exclaimed.

"HEY! HANDS OFF OF OUR WOMEN!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Aquarion Evol flying up to them.

"If you lay one finger on Julia, you're going to regret it!" Nan exclaimed.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Mykage yelled as he fired lasers at them, but they dodged as they fired a blast at the center, destroying it as they then went inside it, much to the horror of Mykage as they then cut them free.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than let you harm Mikono!" Amata growled. "If you think you can just do something like this…you got another thing coming, pal!"

"Amata…"

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Amata grinned. "Because…I love you."

"Agh! Love…it burns…" Mykage growled. "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AND DECLARE YOUR LOVE!"

"Sorry, buddy…but we're blowing this joint!" Nan exclaimed as they took off while getting the girls to safety.

"Our love for each other is strong…and there's nothing you can do about it!" Isaac declared and then suddenly, Mikono, Julia and Tristina were absorbed into Aquarion. Luckily the girls were with their respective partners.

"You fools…" Mykage growled. "I will not let your love get the best of me!" He exclaimed. "I WILL RID OF THIS PATHETIC UNIVERSE OF LOVE!" He yelled, and then suddenly he and Ancient AQ had a dark aura surrounding it, and a humongous Heartless symbol appeared on the chest plate.

"His hatred turned him into a Heartless!" Tristina exclaimed.

"It always happens…" Isaac growled. "But let's show this bad boy that love will conquer hatred!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" The rest of them nodded and then suddenly, Aquarion Evol glowed.

"Aquarion Evol's changing?" Worldwalker asked.

"Indeed, it is." Professor Jacob said.

"You know what? Evol sounds incredibly stupid…let's change it into love!" Kagura exclaimed.

"LET'S GO!" They yelled. "AQUARION…KINGDOM LOVE!"

 **BGM: Kimi no Shinwa (Aquarion Evol)**

The Aquarion had two Keyblades in its hands, one was Unlimited Colors Key, and the other was a new Keyblade. The keychain is a tri-color triangle, the handle is the redder version of the Ultima Weapon, the blade is the shape of Aquarion Evol's arm and the teeth is the Aquarion's Evol's horn. "What the…? I don't remember seeing THAT Keyblade." Julia said.

"It's my new Keyblade. It appeared when we transformed into this." Tristina said. "I don't know what it does yet, but I'm excited."

"Alright, let's take all of that excitement out on Mykage." Amata said as they and Mykage flew over to attack each other.

"YOU FOOLS WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY WRATH!" Mykage yelled, firing dark lasers but they blocked it with their Keyblades and combined the powers of Cyan Laser and Ivory Lightning to cause major damage to Mykage. "Argh!" He growled as he then proceeded to punch them away, dealing some damage as well.

"Agh…I felt that one." Nan winced.

The Aquarion aimed at Mykage with the new Keyblade. "Let's see if you like some fire!" Tristina exclaimed, but then the hands blocked the Firaga. "You dirty little punks!" She growled as suddenly they were rusted over, much to their shock as they slashed through the hands.

"Uh, Suzanka…are you helping us?" Mikono asked.

"No…I'm not." Suzanka replied. "I didn't rust those hands."

"I think I did that." Tristina said. "…I wonder." She wondered and then used the Keyblades power to create a hole in the Heartless abductor.

"She has MY power?!" Andy exclaimed.

"I think it's safe to assume that Keyblade has all of our powers combined." Cayenne said.

"Sweet." Tristina smirked.

"Let's fill in that hole with a Drill!" Isaac exclaimed as they used the Yellow Drill attack and did humongous damage to Mykage.

"H-how can I be damaged…?! I should be immortal!"

"Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you can't take a beating." Isaac said when suddenly they picked something up on the radar.

"Why is there a rainbow heading straight for us?" Amata asked.

"That's not a rainbow…those are Wisps!" Nan corrected.

"Is that what you call a rainbow these days?" Amata asked and then the Wisps appeared in front of them. "…Oh." He nodded as the Wisps went inside the Aquarion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mykage asked.

"Our power…it's growing like crazy!" Mikono exclaimed.

"Unlimited Colors…" Isaac said as they all looked at each other. "Let's do it."

"Right!" Amata nodded as they aimed its fist at Mykage.

"FINAL INFINITY COLORS PUNCH!" They yelled as it launched itself towards Mykage.

"Don't even try!" Mykage growled as he used the hands again, but the punch blasted through them like they were nothing. "No…! NOOOOO!" He yelled as it punched right through the Heartless.

"And another thing, Mykage! Your immortality has been null and void ever since you turned into a Heartless!" Isaac exclaimed. "Consider yourself dead…FOR GOOD!" He yelled as Mykage screamed in agony before fading away into nothingness.

"Now, let's restore these two worlds!" Mikono exclaimed as they nodded and then used their power to restore them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

After all the chaos that happened up in space, everyone pitched in to help repair Neo-DEAVA…and then it was finally complete a few hours later. "Thank you." Crea smiled.

"This school is back up and running!" Suzanka exclaimed.

"Yo, Yukari, get us out of here." Worldwalker said as a gap opened up. "See you guys later!" He exclaimed and then they walked in…except for Professor Jacob.

"You want to come with?" He offered.

"Well, we did stop Mykage…sure." Amata nodded as he walked in, and following him were Mikono, Zessica, Kagura, Cayenne, Andy, Mix, Suzanka, Malloy and Yunoha.

Zen walked forward and then looked at Crea. "Hold down the fort." He requested.

"Yes sir." Crea nodded as he walked into the gap with Professor Jacob.

"Love is permitted once more." They both said as they walked into the gap.

* * *

 **BGM: Gekkou Symphonia (Aquarion Evol)**

 _Kaze ni ubawareta wake ja nai_

A small scene shows Amata and Mikono standing out in the ocean and looking at the horizon.

 _Katamichibun no yuuki de_

It then goes to Kirito hugging a crying Asuna with Yui smiling at the both of them.

 _Bokura higeki wo ukeireru_

It then switches to Sinon sitting on a hillside with her sniper rifle resting next to her

 _Kokoro ga koko ni atta hazu no kuudou_

It then goes to Alex's grave in Twilight Town and Nan visiting it with Julia right next to him, holding each others hands as they looked to the sky and did the Fairy Tail sign, with an image of Alex smiling at them.

 _Motto boku ga ooki kereba_

It then switches to Sir Gawain by himself as he was thinking of Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival, while also two images of them appeared.

 _Kimi wo mirai wo sukueta darou ka_

It switches to Merlina and Patchouli in a library as they were busy learning each others spells.

 _Taisetsu na hito mamoru sube wo_

It then switches to Marisa holding her hakkero and looking at it while leaning on a wall, and then looking at Raven talking with Starfire as Marisa was contemplating unleashing a Master Spark on her.

 _Tatta hititsu shika motanai_

It switches to Isaac with a ring in his hands while walking out of the Mushroom Kingdom jewelry store and then putting it in a box with a grin on his face.

 _Sonna anata ga_

It switches to Mario and Peach on a picnic with Bowser right behind Mario, ready to hammer him into the ground while Luigi and Daisy are trying to hold him back.

 _Hagura tadayou sora_

It switches to Yuno crying while an image of Yukiteru appearing above her, and then Kagura is right behind her and then hugs her.

 _Anata ijou no hito ni deaenai_

It goes to C.C. eating pizza while Lelouch took out his wallet and handing some money to the pizza delivery guy, grumbling in the process, then he turns around to see the Ninja Turtles, Yuyuko, Kirby, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Lord Beerus eating the rest, much to his irritation.

 _Tsuki ni aragau nagai FUREA_

It switches to Amy walking up to Sonic, but then Sonic challenges Shadow to a race, which he accepts and the two run off, much to Amy's annoyance.

 _Hajimarai mo sezu owaru monogatari_

It switches to Sugou reaching out for Asuna, but Kirito gets in front of him and walks away with her, while he turns around and flips him off and then Sugou disappears.

 _Kizutsuki uru yawaraka sa tojikometa senritsu_

It then switches to Pit and Palutena talking and then they saw a female angel walking up to them, and a smaller boy angel on her shoulders.

 _Kanaderu hodo utau hodo kowareru hodo ni_

It switches to Rose and Maria Jr riding on Latias and Latios through Alto Mare, much to their enjoyment while a certain Meowth and Wobbuffet spots them and the Mewoth brings out a walkie talkie, talking into it. They were unaware of some red Oni-like being behind them who was cracking his knuckles.

 _Anata ga koishii_

The ending ends with Nan and Julia kissing in Sunset Hill in Twilight Town, while Hayner, Pence and Olette spies on the two of them.

* * *

Everyone was unaware of three mysterious figures on top of the Neo-DEAVA building, who watched as the Keyblade Wielders and their allies left through the portal. What the three had in common was that they were wearing armor of sorts, each one different from the other.

"So now this world has been saved." One of them was a man in a white and magenta pink armor with a black X across his chest. Black lines going vertically across his face with green lenses over the lines. He sounded impressed at first, then the tone of his voice changed from to a smug one. "Of coarse I could have done a better job at saving it." You could practically hear the smirk behind his helmet.

"But you must admit that they didn't do a bad job. Especially Amata." said one of the other figures who was female. Her armor was a tannish color with black parts and red trim with a skirt. She had silver rounded shoulder pads, each possessing a long orange crystal spike extending diagonally outwards. Her left hand now had a giant black hand with claws of the same stone, the ring still on its finger. Lastly, her helmet was in a hexagonal shape an orange stone for the face. She also wore a ring in her right hand that looked like her helmet.

"It's a shame that we cannot see him personally. Not now at least." The last one was a male. His armor looked like a pinecone, with layered pieces of black and brown armor which covered his chest and pointed up on his shoulders. His faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chin with a visor that was yellow. The helmet attachment was pointed at the top and layered with the same armor as his Arms. He also held a spear with a pinecone underneath the blade. He then motioned to the one in the magenta armor. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait for now." He answered. "And in the mean time we deliver these to them one at a time." He then revealed some familiar looking gems, Summon Gems, in his hands.

"Wouldn't be better to reveal ourselves?" the female asked.

"We could, but our enemies would no doubt prepare for us." he replied. "And where's the fun in that?" he chuckled as they left through a wall of grey mist.

 **Who were those people? Find out next time!**


	44. Citadel of Light

**BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"We're back! Oh wait, you already know." Isaac laughed.

"Indeed." Professor E. Gadd nodded. "We can all rest a bit easy after taking down Mykage."

"But not rest for too long, since we have more of the Legion of Darkness to begin with." Zen said as they nodded.

"What the heck is WRONG with you, Flan?!" Remilia's voice called out as Flandre looked to see Remilia walking up to her. "First you wear that ridiculous outfit and then you wear that revealing swim suit?!"

"What, are you jealous that I can pull off a sexier look than you?" Flandre asked, smirking at her.

"That's not the point! Your look is totally wrong; you shouldn't wear anything like that!"

"I think the outfit looks great on her." Lord Beerus said. "It's fitting for the Goddess of Destruction."

"BUT HER BIG SISTER THINKS IT'S TOTALLY WRONG!" Remilia yelled.

"It doesn't matter if you're her big sister." Lord Beerus said. "What matters is that her more innocent outfit did not fit with her new title." He said as he looked at Remilia. "You better get used to it because it's there to stay."

"Does anyone else think its wrong?" Remilia growled, but no one responded. "Just me?"

"Don't worry; I'm in the same boat as well." Eiki said. "But…there's nothing we can do about it, unfortunately."

Remilia sighed. "Whatever happened to the innocent and sweet Flan I once knew?"

"Innocent and sweet? Have you MET the crazy version of her?" Marisa asked.

"Reimu! You're a Princess of Heart! Say something!" Remilia exclaimed.

"…I'd rather not deal with an angry vampire." Reimu said, eating a slice of pizza. "Hey, this IS good."

"OH COME ON!"

"I, for one, think it's totally fine." A voice said as they looked to see a portal opening up and then Mavis walked out. "It looks great on her."

"Even the ghost is okay with it?" Remilia asked.

"And a few others." Mavis said as she side stepped out of the way as Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Levy and Juvia walked out of the portal.

"Good heavens! Why would you wear such a ridiculous outfit like that?!" Carla exclaimed in disgust after looking at Flandre's outfit.

"…Well, most of them." Mavis said.

"At least the female cat agrees with me." Remilia muttered.

"And me." Lucy said. "I still prefer the innocent looking outfit she wore before." She said.

"Oh good! More agreement!" Remilia grinned.

"Meh, I don't care what she wears." Gray said.

Natsu whistled. "This mansion is getting quite fu-" He then spotted Lord Beerus. "Who the heck is he?"

"That is Lord Beerus, and I wouldn't piss him off if I were you." Worldwalker said and then explained why.

"I wasn't planning on pissing him off to begin with…" Kagura muttered.

"So he's really powerful, huh?" Natsu asked and then smirked. "I'd like to see for myself." His fists burst into flame.

"Aaah! Are you sure that's a good idea?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Now now, it's alright." Lord Beerus said as he stood up. "A little spar wouldn't hurt. It'd get me up and moving and not eating every pizza slice there is." He said. "I accept your challenge."

"Heh, I'm all fired up just thinking about it!" Natsu smirked as he ran off to the sparring arena while Lord Beerus simply walked to the arena.

"Is he always an idiot?" Vegeta asked.

"Always…" Gray muttered as they walked to the sparring arena where Natsu and Lord Beerus were in front of each other.

"Alright, it's time for me to show you what I'm really made of!" Natsu smirked.

"Give it your all." Lord Beerus challenged.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme (Fairy Tail 2014)**

Natsu ran over to Lord Beerus while he was staying perfectly still. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Lord Beerus simply blocked it with his hand and then flipped him over. "You dirty little…." He got up and tried to sweep kick him, but he jumped up to avoid it, and then he used an uppercut, but Lord Beerus simply knelt back to avoid being hit.

"He's avoiding his attacks like they're nothing!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, but to his amazement, Lord Beerus jumped to the side. _Alright, you're asking for it._ He thought as he ignited his whole body. "FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" He yelled, launching himself to him, but Lord Beerus dodged again. "Hold still!"

"Alright, I'll hold still." Lord Beerus said as Natsu smirked as he ran over to him again.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but then in a quick sudden moment…Lord Beerus punched him right in the gut, knocking him straight into a wall…and then to Fairy Tail's amazement, Natsu went down in one hit.

"Looks like I win." He said.

 **End BGM**

"You freakin' moron…" Gray said as he and Levy carried the unconscious Natsu away.

* * *

 _With Knuckles and Sir Gawain…_

"Hmm…" Knuckles looked at Sir Gawain while he was looking at Knuckles. Both were copying their movements.

"Do I really look like that?" They both asked each other at the same time, surprising each other. "Hey, you just copied me. Okay, now that's getting annoying. Stop it! STOP IT! I'M WARNING YOU! ALRIGHT, NOW YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!"

"This is so weird…" Sonic said.

"Funny…I acted similarly like that when I first met Roxas." Ventus said.

"Are you kidding? You two were mostly freaking out and giving everyone, including your own sister, a migraine over your yelling." Latias said.

"Well, I didn't mean to give Aria a migraine."

"…Oh, so you meant to give everyone else a migraine?"

"…That came out wrong, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Latias nodded.

"What I meant to say is that we didn't mean to give everyone a migraine, we just acted surprised…in a very loud way…"

"I didn't know you had another twin." Sarah said. "The only twin I know you have is Aria."

"This is news to me." Julia said.

"We're not twins." Ventus told them. "In fact, Roxas and I just look alike, but we're not related in any way."

"So, a doppelganger?" Julia tilted her head.

"No."

"So a twin then?" Sarah asked.

"No! Just a friend who looks like me."

"I'm seriously thinking it's a doppelganger." Julia said as Hina walked by with Souji.

"I'm with you." She said.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Okay, this mansion is getting a bit too crowded for me." He said.

"What do you suggest we do?" Yukari asked.

"We remodel." He said. "Upgrade this mansion…to a humongous castle. It'll be so humongous, it'll make Peach's and Bowser's Castle look like nothing. It'll be awesome!"

Yukari smirked. "I like that idea."

"Alright! Let's get everyone out of here excluding the ones who are going to help! I'm going to call it the Citadel of Light!"

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"So, why the heck are we out in these ships?" Gray asked as a lot of them were either in the Ikaruga, the Blue Typhoon or the Halberd.

"Doing some remodeling." Rosalina said as the ones remodeling the place were Worldwalker, Professor Jacob, Plague Knight, Nitori, Whis, Lloyd, Hades, Yukari, Cyborg, Kayaba, Donatello and Tails. "You see, Worldwalker thought the mansion was too small since it was getting a bit crowded in there.

"They could've had me join them…" Master Hand muttered while everyone else was walking around on the three ships.

"Hey Nan!" Lucy walked over to him.

"Hmm?" Nan turned around while talking to Julia.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Julia." He introduced her.

"Hello." Julia smiled.

"Girlfriend?!" Happy happened to overhear this. "You liiiike her!" He teased.

"You better believe it, buddy." He grinned.

Lucy smiled at them. _I'm glad Nan finally had the courage to move on._ She thought. "I'm happy for you two." She said.

"Thanks." He nodded.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"Wait, you're planning on WHAT?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"That's right." Isaac nodded. "I'm planning on proposing to Tristina after this chaos ends."

"Why don't you just propose to her right now? That way, you guys can plan the wedding, kick some butt, and when this is all over, you'll be happily married?" _And with no Maleficent to spoil the wedding._ She thought.

"I could, but it just isn't the right time with all the trouble that's going on right now, like the Legion of Darkness and looking for our parents." Isaac said.

"Well, at least I know you're planning on spending a lifetime with her." Marisa said and then suddenly there was a bright glow in the corner of their eyes as they all saw a humongous castle in front of them as there was a symbol in the front doors is the Kingdom Hearts symbol on a golden sun with two Oathkeepers impaling both sides of Kingdom Hearts.

Bowser's eye twitched. "I admit, it's a cool castle…" He said. "But why the heck does it have to be bigger than mine?!"

"Well, let's go." Meta Knight said as the three ships flew to the castle.

* * *

 _In the castle..._

 **BGM: Scaenia Felix**

"You guys are going to be amazed of what we done to the place." Worldwalker said.

"Question; did you have to make it bigger than my castle?" Bowser asked.

"Your castle is not that impressive." Daisy said.

"Hey!"

"Now now, simmer down." Worldwalker chuckled. "Anyway, the first area I'd like to show off is a huge Summon Gem and Keyblade room where you can all witness the creations of the Keyblades and Summon Gems." He said. "In fact, Professor Jacob made a few Summon Gems while we were building this place."

"You made a lot of Keyblades yourself." Professor Jacob said.

"True." He nodded. "Anyway, there's two Summon Gems for each of you Keyblade Wielders and one for Rose. Sadly, there's none for Sarah and Ventus."

"That's alright." Sarah said. "I already have one." She said, motioning her head to Bowser.

"YOUR SUMMON GEM IS BOWSER?!" Fairy Tail yelled in shock.

"You have a problem with that?" Bowser asked.

Isaac looked at his two summon Gems and then summoned his. The first one was a guy with short black hair with a black jacket and pants while wearing a red shirt underneath. "Why doesn't this guy look familiar?" Isaac asked.

"I am Gentaro Kisaragi! I'm the man that will make all here become my friends!" the guy, Gentaro Kisaragi, introduced himself with high optimism.

"...Okay..." Isaac said, not sure on what to make of him. He then summoned the next one, and it was none other than Starlord from Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Sup?" Starlord greeted.

"Nice." Isaac grinned.

"For this gem…it's…!" Nan called out the first gem and then a masked man appeared in front of them, complete with a cape and a bat symbol on his chest. "Batman?!"

"No way!" Robin exclaimed.

Batman said nothing as he looked at his surroundings and then spotted Robin. "Robin, it's been a while."

"It has…" Robin said, still stunned to see Batman in front of him.

"Robin…is this your father?" Starfire asked.

"Mentor, actually." Batman said while Nan summoned the next one, and then Drax the Destroyer from Guardians of the Galaxy appeared as well.

"Ah, Drax…good to see you." Starlord said.

"…Where are we?" Drax asked.

"We will tell you after everyone meets their new Summon Gems." Worldwalker said.

"My turn!" Flare grinned. "I summon whoever is in this first one!" She called out as a woman with a cat costume appeared in front of them. "…Catwoman?"

"That figures…" Batman muttered.

"Hello, Batman." Catwoman smiled while Flare called out the next one, as four warriors appeared in front of them, one of them was a woman.

Flare blinked. "She looks familiar."

"It's Lady Sif and her fellow warriors." Worldwalker said.

"Where are we and how come we're not in Asgard?" Lady Sif wondered.

"Alright, let's see who I have!" Tristina exclaimed as she summoned the first one, and it was Agitha from Hyrule Warriors.

"Hmm? Um…hi." Agitha greeted as Tristina summoned the next one, as it was a dark skinned man that had some cybernetic body parts on him.

"Wait a minute…I know that guy!" Nan exclaimed. "He's…uh…someone but I remember him on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Deathlok." Worldwalker told him.

"Thank you." He smiled while Deathlok said nothing.

Hina was next as she summoned her first one, as Tetra from Hyrule Warriors arrived. "Nice!" Hina grinned and then summoned the next one, as it was a blue skinned alien male.

"Yondu?!" Starlord exclaimed. "Great, just what I needed."

"What? You don't sound excited." Yondu said, causing Starlord to roll his eyes.

Kai was next and her first summon was Ruto from Hyrule Warriors. "Oh, hello." Ruto greeted while Kai summoned the next one, as a man with a red costume appeared in front of them.

"Daredevil…nice." Kai grinned.

"His actual name is Daredevil?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Worldwalker nodded while Maria called out hers, and the first one was none other than Midna herself…from the Hyrule Warriors version, that is. And she was in her Twili form.

"Yo." Midna waved and Maria's next summon was a man with a mask over his mouth…and the next thing everyone knew, Maria's eyes were replaced by hearts.

"Winter Soldier!" She exclaimed.

"Does he have a different name?" Natsu asked.

"Bucky." Worldwalker told him while Julia called hers out, and then Darunia from Hyrule Warriors appeared.

"Niiiice!" Julia grinned.

"Nice hammer." Starlord said and then Julia called out her next one, as a green skinned woman appeared. "Oh, hello Gamora."

"I was wondering where you were…" Gamora said.

Rose giggled. "I can't wait to see who I have!" She smiled as she called out the first one, and it was Fi from, yet again, Hyrule Warriors. "She's so pretty!" She said and then called out the next one, it was a dark skinned male with a lot of armor.

"So the young lady summoned Heimdall." Lady Sif said.

"Now, the reason you are all Summon Gems-" Worldwalker began, only to be interrupted by Gentaro.

"-Is to help you with your fight against the Legion of Darkness, who will most likely come to all of our worlds as well!" He finished, making everyone present to look at him in surprise. Everyone except those who were just summoned that is.

"...How do you already know?" Worldwalker asked.

"Simple; I was informed by a good friend who would like reveal himself when the time is right." Gentaro answered. "Not sure why though."

"The Legion of Darkness? I recall Odin mentioning them at one point…I didn't exactly know what he meant." Lady Sif said.

"Same with Rocket and Groot." Starlord said.

"We'll do anything we can to help." Batman said as they all nodded and disappeared.

"Alright, now it's time for the Keyblades." Worldwalker said. "First off is the Key of Twilight, it increases strength and speed. The attacks leave particles of Twilight in its wake, and also lets you transform into a wolf while giving you special abilities similar to Wolf Link, but at the cost of more damage." He said and gave it to Tristina.

"Nice, a female wolf." Kagura chuckled.

"Didn't Midna say that the you from her time could turn into a wolf?" Proxi asked Link.

The Key of Twilight has Fused Shadows for the Keychain. The handle is similar to the Fenrir, only its black with glowing green lines going across it. The blade is Midna's hair and the teeth is Wolf Link's head. "This is cool." Tristina said.

"Next Keyblade is based off of Wind Waker. It boosts Strength and wind magic. It gives the user the ability to control wind while increasing the power of Aero Magic, while also giving extra distance and height while jumping." Worldwalker explained and giving it to Julia. "I call it Wind Maestro."

"So she can control wind? Might as well make her a wind goddess while we're at it." Viridi said.

Julia rolled her eyes. "Sure…" She said. The keychain is a miniature version of King of Red Lions, with the handle in the shape for the Mirror Shield. The blade is the Wind Waker and the teeth is the King of red Lion's head.

"The next Keyblade is based off of Spirit Tracks, the Engineers Key. It gives a boost of speed, strength and also fire magic. Attacks may summon the cannon that the train uses to launch bombs at enemies…I don't recommend using it at close quarters." He advised and gave it to Flare. The Keychain is Link's Engineer hat, the handle is in the shape of a circle made out of train tracks for the Spirit Train, while the Spirit Train itself is the blade and the Spirit Flute is the teeth.

"Nice." Flare nodded.

"This next Keyblade is based off of Link's Awakening, the Wind Fish's Salvation. It boosts strength and ice magic and lets the user use the Pegasus Boots." He said and gave it to Isaac.

"Thanks." Isaac said. _I haven't used ice magic though..._ The Keychain is the Wind Fish's egg, the handle is similar to the Kingdom Key but is green while the blade is a normal sword and the teeth is the Chain Chomp.

"Uh…what's with the Chain Chomp?" Mario asked.

"In Link to the Past, there was a Chain Chomp a lady owned as a pet." Worldwalker said.

"Mama mia…I can never imagine a Chain Chomp as a pet." Luigi said.

"The next Keyblade is based off of Ocarina of Time, Navi's Pledge! It boosts all strength and combo potential…however, you may notice the blade is the Biggoron Sword. Because of how heavy it is, it will slow down the user, yet deals massive damage and it can summon an Ocarina that can be played." He said as he gave it to Nan, which nearly caused him to lose his balance.

"Man, you weren't kidding!" Nan said. The Keychain is the Ocarina of Time, the handle is in the shape of the Kingdom Key as it also had the six medallions on it, and the teeth is Epona's head.

"This next Keyblade is based off of Skyward Sword, Hylia's Hope. It improves healing and defensive magic; it also lets the Keyblade to dowse for items." He said and gave it to Hina. The Keychain is the Hylia Shield, the handle is the Ultima Weapon but its blue, the blade is the Goddess Blade and the teeth is the head of the Crimson Loftwing.

"Sounds fitting." Hina said.

"This next Keyblade is based off of Majora's Mask, Majora's Bane." Worldwalker said. "It boosts all magic and speed while summoning a miniature version of the moon to fall on enemies…and like Flare's Keyblade, I don't recommend using it in close quarters, and it may cause anti-form." He said and gave it to Kai.

"So, a risk taker?" Kai asked.

"Basically." He nodded.

"Well, that will be interesting." Kai said. The Keychain is Majora's Mask, the handle is similar to the Fenrir, but at the corners of the handle are the transformation masks, the blade is the Clock Tower and the tooth is none other than the moon.

"This last Keyblade is based off of Link Between Worlds, the Might of Lorule, it boosts strength and Thunder magic while letting the user merge with walls and walk in them for around ten seconds." He said and gave it to Maria. The Keychain is Ravio's Bracelet, the handle is Lorule's Triforce, the blade is the golden Master Sword and the teeth are the ears of Ravio's hat.

"Merge with walls…interesting." Maria said.

"Anyway, let's continue the tour of the place." Worldwalker said as they continued onward. "There's a bigger training area. A new and improved virtual room that has different scenery now. I've asked Kayaba to work on that." He chuckled. "The sparring area now has a TV monitor that lets you know who's fighting who…just think of it like Boxing Ring from Smash Bros!" He grinned. "There's also a gun training area and a mecha training area as well."

"Gun training…" Sinon mused. "Well, I know where I'll be." She said as they kept walking around.

"The next one is the Cargo Bay for the ships. So far, we got Samus's ship, the Ikaruga, the Blue Typhoon and the Halberd in it." He said. "Next area is a warp pipe and portal area which allows you guys to revisit their home world at any time to check on things."

"That's a smart idea." Master Hand said. "I'm a bit concerned on what Crazy Hand's doing with the Smash Mansion."

"Next is a nature reserve for the Pokemon, Primal Rage gods, Dinobots, Predacons, the wisps and the good ol' Indominus Rex." He said as everyone but the Pokemon were in the nature reserve.

"Let's bring them out!" Isaac said as they nodded and they called out every one of their Pokemon…and right on cue, Umbreon used Iron Tail at his crotch again. "AGH!"

"Umbreon! Will you cut that out?!" Tristina scolded, but Umbreon ran off with the other Pokemon.

"Did you piss it off at one point?" Gajeel asked.

"N-not that I'm aware of…" Isaac groaned.

"The next room is an even bigger room for the Council of Light, complete with a magical globe so we know what the heck is going on throughout the universe." He said as they kept going. "Bigger TV room, game room and a video game room."

"…Uh…" Natsu blinked. "By game room, you mean…?"

"Games like card games, board games and air hockey." He answered as they kept going.

"There's now a gym for those who like working out." They kept on walking. "A swimming pool complete with a water slide and diving boards." He said, glancing at Nan who's eyes at lit up.

"We lost him at pool…" Dark Pit said.

"There's also hot springs."

"HOT SPRINGS?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Dark Pit sweatdropped.

"There's a female and a male hot spring." Worldwalker said.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Vito." Paolo said.

"Hey!" Vito glared at him as they kept on walking, although Magnus, Gaol and Palutena had to pull Pit away from the hot springs, much to his sadness.

"Large bedrooms for all the guests and residents." Worldwalker said. "A gigantic lab room for our Tech group, and alchemy as well." He said. "There's a huge kitchen and dining room." When those words were mentioned, Kirby and Yuyuko drooled over it, making Youmu, Meta Knight and Dedede to try to make them snap out of it. "There's an observation room for space watching."

Rosalina's eyes lit up. "Nice!"

"There's a room for traveling to new worlds…oh, did I forget to mention there's giant TVs all around the mansion?" He asked as they nodded. "Alright, there's a huge library and of course, bathrooms." He said.

"I guess Patchy will be in the library all the time." Sakuya said.

"You know it!" Patchy grinned.

"There's also a dance hall, a medical room, a room for fishing, a playground for the little ones, an arcade, an experiment room." Even's eyes lit up on that one. "A race track." You could actually hear the cockiness coming from Sonic's smirk. "A forgery room, a room for those who want to go on a date and…a computer room."

"Sweet." Isaac said.

"Well, that concludes the tour of the place." Worldwalker said. "Now, you can do whatever you want." He said…and then Pit took off.

"HOT SPRIIIIING!" Pit yelled.

"I had a feeling he'd go there." Viridi sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like going on a date." Isaac said.

"…I feel the same way." Julia said.

"Okay, that's creepy…I want to go on a date with Flame Knight." Flare said.

"Me with Paolo." Maria said.

"So…all of us to that date room thing?" Vito asked.

"Sure, why not?" Nan nodded and they took off while everyone else went to wherever they wished.

"Hang on, you two!" Worldwalker stopped Natsu and Erza. "While I was at another universe for four years, Dyntos gave me this." He said and pulled out an armor.

"What in the world?" Erza asked.

"It's called the Crystal Star armor. It basically lets you use all the Crystal Star attacks." He said and explained the powers to her as she nodded in understanding as she put it on.

"So how come you stopped me?" Natsu asked.

"As for you…I've met another you in the other universe…and he went into a mode called Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode." He explained. "Basically, it lets you use all of the seven Dragon Slayer attacks and combine them to create all kinds of destruction." He said, while unknown to them…Flandre was eavesdropping on this.

 _I'm not going to let him hog the glory!_ Flandre growled while Worldwalker was explaining how Natsu got it.

"Fascinating…" Erza mused.

"HEY!" Flandre's voice yelled as they looked to see her flying up to him. "I challenge you to a battle, Natsu!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…I was there when it happened." She said. "I saw you tearing the Celestial Spirits apart with your new moves…I've never felt so jealous…because I've felt that you were more powerful than I am." She growled. "I wanted to get stronger…and now that I'm now the Goddess of Destruction…I want to see who's stronger!"

Natsu smirked. "Bring it on, vampire!" He said as the two of them ran off, causing Erza to follow him.

"That's going to be an interesting battle." Worldwalker said.

"Show me what you got, Dragon Slayer." Flandre smirked.

"You're asking to get beat up, vampire!" Natsu said and then looked at Erza, who chanted something and then the Crystal Stars surrounded Natsu, firing beams of light at him as he roared. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He yelled.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

Natsu's fist crackled with electricity while it was on fire as he ran over to Flandre. "FIRE DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" He yelled, but Flandre caught his fist, not even caring that the electricity was damaging her and then she threw him up in the air.

"Starbow Break!"

Natsu growled. "SHADOW IRON DRAGON'S…METALLIC WINGS!" He yelled, as it was like Wing Attack, but much more insane looking as he hit Flandre and sent her away, but she then flew up to avoid it.

"Clock That Ticks Away the Past!"

"WHITE SKY DRAGON'S ROARING LASER!" Natsu yelled, causing a massive explosion when both of them hit each other as they both went through the smoke as they both punched each other and sent them flying away.

"Impressive, but can you deal with this?!" Flandre exclaimed, summoning nine clones of her instead of the usual three.

"Ten of them?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"POISON LIGHTNING DRAGON'S SPINNING CYCLONE!" Natsu yelled, as a massive twister was formed and then it sucked the clones in, complete with lightning strikes and then Natsu went through it. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, hitting Flandre and sending her away.

 _Oh yeah, now this is where it's at!_ Flandre thought and then summoned her Lavatein sword as she flew over and slashed him several times to knock him away.

"You asked for it…" Natsu growled. "IRON FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING EXCALIBUR!" He yelled, forming a humongous flaming sword of Excalbur, much to Flandre's excitement as they went straight for each other and slashed each other while creating explosions all around, but then Natsu kicked Flandre in the gut and slashed upward, as she yelled in pain and then Natsu jumped up to slash her down to the ground.

 _There's no way…I'm the Goddess of Destruction…I should be stronger than him!_ She thought.

"Let's finish this off with a Crystal Star!" Natsu said. "I want that Earth Tremor!"

"Got it!" Erza nodded and summoned the Diamond Star as Natsu hopped on it while Flandre was struggling to get up as Earth Tremor was unleashed…however, Natsu was getting motion sick every time it jumped up and down, as he fell on top of the Diamond Star, groaning. _I guess Natsu's motion sickness remains even in this mode._

 _He's sick…_ Flandre thought as she smirked. _Now's my chance!_ She thought as she got up.

 **End BGM**

"You've been quite the opponent, Natsu." Flandre said. "However…you will not be the victor today. I will!" She said as her wings started glowing.

 **BGM: U.N. Owen Was Her? (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Natsu! Get up!" Erza ordered, but Natsu wasn't responding. _Shit…_ She thought as she summoned the Gold Star and used Power Lift to try to get him back up and running.

"That won't work here, Titania!" Flandre exclaimed as she flew over and punched Erza in the gut to send her flying to a wall. "That takes care of the aid." She said as she grabbed Natsu by the neck and threw him up in the air.

Erza groaned as she looked at Flandre who had something forming in her hand. _No…is that?!_

"Divine Spear…" Flandre said as she pulled back her arm. "SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" She screamed and threw it at Natsu as he yelled in agony as she flew up and slashed him down with the Lavatein back to the arena.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled.

"Too late, Titania…this battle is over!" Flandre exclaimed, forming a humongous danmaku ball of energy that's being powered up by her wings. "EAT THIS!" She yelled and then unleashed it on Natsu…who seemed to snap out of his sickness, but when he looked up… the danmaku ball of energy smacked him right in the face…and then caused a humongous explosion that caused the whole castle to rumble.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Lord Beerus_

"What the heck was that?!" Remilia asked.

"It seems our Goddess of Destruction used that move."

"What move?!"

"Her ultimate attack. The Destruction Danmaku Ball." He said. "When fully charged, it's quite dangerous…but if she charges it up a little more…it throws lasers in the mix."

Remilia's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

"However, it takes a lot of her energy to unleash that powerful move. Once used, it drains her power and she'll have to recharge for ten minutes, leaving her vulnerable." He looked at Remilia. "Have to balance it out some way, right?"

"…I guess."

* * *

 _Back at the arena…_

The smoke cleared and it revealed a KO'd Natsu and an exhausted Flandre as she was sitting on the ground, panting. "That…was an awesome fight." She said, looking at him. "We should do that again sometime." She smiled.

* * *

 _With the Council of Light_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"This room is a lot roomier." Master Hand pointed out the obvious.

"Indeed." Raiden nodded. "It doesn't feel cramped."

"Where is Palkia? Wasn't he with us?" Rosalina asked.

"He said he had to go somewhere after the tour…but he didn't say where." Yukari said when a portal opened up as they looked to see Palkia coming out with Dialga.

"I thought Dialga would make a good member of the Council of Light." Palkia said.

"That's perfectly fine." Worldwalker said.

"Now…" Mavis said. "Do you have any ideas on who's an ally of the Legion of Darkness and who's a member?"

"There's also the fact we have to look out for the Malevolent Seven." Professor Jacob said.

"The Malevolent Seven?" Hades asked.

"They're my enemies that I've faced in the future before coming here." Professor Jacob explained. "I've already told you about Unicron, but now its time for me to tell you about the next guy on the list; Black Doom."

"Black Doom…" Merlina muttered. "I think I heard that name before."

"Tell us, what exactly does this Black Doom look like?" Yen Sid asked.

"He's an evil three eyed alien who had a part in Shadow's creation. He tried to manipulate Shadow in the past to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds so he could destroy everything in his past." Professor Jacob said. "Luckily, Shadow stopped him…or so everyone thought. Black Doom has been revived…and as my luck would have it, he's one of my enemies."

"So…" Lelouch looked at his chess board. "We have a Transformer Devil and an evil alien…" He mused. "That's interesting…and we're still in the dark about the other five."

"As time goes on, we will know all the members of the Malevolent Seven." Zen Fudo said.

"So…" C.C. looked at Merlina. "Would you like to tell us more about this King Arthur?"

"He wasn't bad to begin with… he ruled his Grand Kingdom in perfect harmony, with Sir Gawain, Percival, and Lancelot as his knights. It all lasted until King Arthur became corrupted by the Scabbard of Excalibur. Sir Gawain, Percival, and Lancelot were not possessed, but they still willingly served under King Arthur and followed his every order, bound by their honor and code of chivalry. Sir Sonic stopped King Arthur a long time ago…But it seems that Black Doom has revived him, as well as brainwashing the other knights."

What Merlina didn't tell them was that after King Arthur's defeat, she had attempted to use the power of Excalibur's Scabbard for herself. The reason was that she had foreseen that the Grand Kingdom would end in ruin and warfare. Determined to stop these events from coming to pass, she intended to apply the scabbard's power of immortality to the realm itself by placing Grand Kingdom under a kind of magical stasis, fueled by the dark forces from the Underworld. She would have succeed too if Sonic hadn't stopped her an made her see the error of her ways.

"So now Black Doom has four knights." Mokou said. "…Make that three since we rescued Gawain."

"Indeed." Merlina nodded.

"The plot thickens…" Lord Beerus said quietly as they heard someone's stomach growling as they looked to see it was coming from Mavis.

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry." She said as she picked up a slice of pizza.

"But you're a ghost." Everyone said while sweatdropping when suddenly the alarm sounded, causing Merlina to jump a little as they walked out as E. Gadd checked to see who it was, as two people appeared on the screen. Orochimaru and Pain.

 **End BGM**

"Two of 'em?" Tristina asked.

"These two are members of the Legion of Darkness." E. Gadd said.

"Both from Naruto…interesting." Isaac said.

"So, anyone going to the Hidden Leaf besides the Keyblade Wielders, their boyfriends/girlfriends, Rose, Maria Jr, I-Rex, Professor Jacob, Worldwalker and, Deadpool?" E. Gadd asked.

"I haven't been out for a while." Marisa grinned.

"I'll go." Merlina said.

"And me as well." Sir Gawain replied.

"We're in." The Ninja Turtles said.

"We'll go too!" Natsu said who looked like he was back to his normal self.

"I will as well." Yuno said.

"Alright." E. Gadd nodded. "The portals are all set to the Hidden Leaf!" He said. "Oh, and before I forget…I updated your devices so you can see us and the residents as an option if you ever feel like looking at us."

"Alright…let's go!" Isaac exclaimed as they all jumped into the portal…right when Cayenne had a vision.

 _What the…_ Cayenne thought. His vision had the female Keyblade Wielders nude and being tortured by a snake man, looking like Orochimaru. "No…this is bad!"

"What is it?" Mikono asked. "Did you have a vision?"

"I did." He nodded.

"What was your vision?" Zen asked.

"It…It had the female Keyblade Wielders…nude…and tortured by that Orochimaru fella."

"What?!" Mokou exclaimed.

"This is worrisome…" Lelouch said. "Let's hope this vision of yours does not come to pass." He said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Legion of Darkness…_

"Your allies are pathetic!" Sabrina mocked. "Not even that Mykage dude could wipe them out."

"He couldn't even kill Rose." Xarina said. "That's just sad…couldn't even kill a five year old." She smirked.

"No matter what you throw at them, they'll just keep getting annihilated!" Sabrina said. "What good will Orochimaru and Pain do? We all know what'll happen."

Rei laughed. "Well, you sound confident that we'll fall just like that pathetic Xehanort."

"Says the girl with the cocky laugh." Aria said.

"We have a powerful ally that will get rid of them should Orochimaru and Pain fail." Golden Frieza told them.

"Yeah right, if Dark Oak or Mykage couldn't kill them…then who's next on the 'to-be-disposed' pile?" Sabrina taunted.

"Would you like to tell them, Rei?" Zeref asked, looking like he didn't like their idea. No one seemed to notice, though.

"With pleasure." Rei smirked as she looked at them straight in the eyes. "So tell me; have you ever heard of someone named...Voldemort?"

All three girls' eyes widened. "P-please tell me you're joking…" Aria said.

"Nope." Rei smirked. "This is the real deal…and there's nothing you losers can do about it." She said.

A tear ran down Sabrina's cheek. "Isaac…Rose…"

"You should've said goodbye to them when you had the chance." Rei smirked. "It's too late now, you can watch your pathetic children die in the hands of Voldemort…and there's nothing you idiots can do about it."

Xarina growled. "If we weren't in this cage…"

"You'd do what?" Rei asked. "Oh that's right…you can't take us on." She said. "Even if you tried, we'd overpower you." She smirked. "It's game over for your loved ones." She said as she walked away.

Aria sighed. "All we can do now…is hope for the best and hope they can defeat Voldemort quickly…" She said, glancing at Sabrina who had her hands over her head, crying in the process. "If there's one thing Sabrina's afraid of more than the animatronics…it's Voldemort."

"I don't blame her." Xarina sighed. _Poor girl…_ She thought.

Rei chuckled. "I love watching people cry in terror." She said.

* * *

 **I just realized Rei Ryghts is the new Larxene. O.o**


	45. The Akatsuki and the Primal Rage Gods

**BGM: Hero's Come Back! (Naruto Shippuden)**

The opening begins with showing the Destiny Islands with Isaac and Tristina running towards the main island, and it then switches to Sabrina, then Xarina, then Aria and finally Rose.

 _Tooku de kikoeru koe woe hitori_

It switches to Erza looking out in the distance at the sunset, thinking about something.

 _Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi_

It then switches to Jellal and Meredy back to back with the Heartless and Nobodies and then they get annihilated by none other than the Oracion Seis.

 _Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori_

It then shows Sinon aiming her Sniper Rifle at a target and fired at her intended target.

 _Itsu ga iku junbi ii ARE YOU READY?_

It then zooms in on the bullet as it goes through Zen's doughnut as he was holding it and then it went right through a downed Darkside's head as it was facing Natsu and Naruto.

 _Karadajuu fuu no was shinzou ni_

It then goes to the title: Kingdom Hearts but then Mega Man's Metal Blade went through it, as the words "A new" appeared.

 _Hageshiku chi narase yo STOMPING_

It then shows Deadpool carving in "Age of" in the middle before running away.

 _Taeru tsuki wo ukasu CALL ME_

It then shows Ness using PK Fire on the title, but the fire formed into the word "Darkness" as Ness folded his arms and nodded in approval.

 _Kawarisugiru ga nuki na STORY_

The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness was fully shown as it shows Nabbit trying to steal it, but Mario and Luigi managed to take him out before he could try.

 _COME ON EVERYBODY STAND UP_

It then shows a quick scene of Natsu and Gray fighting each other, only for Erza to smash their heads together in annoyance.

 _Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

It then shows Bowser roaring as he punched Ganondorf, only for him to block it with his own fist.

 _Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa_

It switches to Naruto running to something with Natsu and Luffy right next to him.

 _Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH_

It then switches to the fight of Kirito vs Sugou, only this time Kirito slashed through him while they were still in the air, slicing him in half.

 _COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP_

It shows an annoyed Iron Man aiming the palms of his hands at Deadpool…who was flirting with Miss Pepper.

 _Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK_

It then shows Erza in her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she was launching swords at Pain.

 _Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN_

It then switches to Marisa using Master Spark on Deadpool, only for him to duck and hitting Worldwalker on accident.

 _LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE_

It switches to Maria Jr screaming at Heartless, and then high fiving Rose right after.

 _HEY YO mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho_

It then shows an annoyed Kagura running towards Cobra who had a wicked smirk on his face.

 _Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo_

It then switches to a lightning storm and showing Laxus in front of Pain while everyone behind him was knocked out.

 _Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho_

It then switches to Isaac and Tristina pushing Naruto and Hinata close to each other, both of them blushing while Sakura, Natsu and Lucy sweatdrop at this.

 _Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho_

It then shows an annoyed Gaara using Sand Coffin on Deadpool, while a frightened Wendy watches.

 _Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru_

It then shows Sailor Moon taking off her crown and throwing at it at a mysterious opponent.

 _Tachiagareba imu kurushimi tomonau_

It then shows the battle of Flandre vs Natsu, then Flandre using her powerful move to annihilate poor Natsu.

 _Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru_

It then shows Gray and Isaac going against Silver Fullbuster with a few Heartless aiding him.

 _Subete sarau to shouri no kansei_

It then shows Rose with blood coming down her forehead, but calling out one of her summon gems at an enemy in front of her.

 _EVERYBODY STAND UP_

It then shows Arthas fighting an angry Worldwalker while a knocked out Rosalina is right behind him.

 _Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da_

It then switches to Neptune and Tristina transforming into their Goddess Forms while Rei is smirking at them.

 _Me ni mo tomoran no SPEED wo handa_

It then switches to an enraged Amy Rose with her hammer out and hammering the Heartless around her, while Sonic and Tails are sweatdropping.

 _Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba YEAH_

It switches to Shikamaru, Lucy, Yuno and Souji fighting Hidan while Hidan has a sadistic smirk on his face.

 _COME ON EVERYBODY HANDS UP_

It shows Gajeel protecting Levy from an attack from a mysterious enemy.

 _Mata ashita no HEROES wa COMEBACK_

It then shows Darkspine Isaac and a pissed off Nan with Harry Potter going against Voldemort.

 _Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo COUNTDOWN_

It then switches to Caliburn and Virgo appearing out of nowhere, much to Nan's and Lucy's annoyance.

 _LET'S GO, 3-2-1 MAKE SOME NOISE_

The opening ends with Sai giving his opinions about the female Keyblade Wielders, much to their anger as they then knock him out.

 **End BGM**

 _With the Akatsuki…_

 **BGM: Akatsuki (Naruto Shippuden)**

"I applaud you for taking out that Asuma fellow." Orochimaru said as they were at the Akatsuki hideout.

"Heh, he was nothing." Hidan said. "You should've seen the look on that kid's face, it was absolutely worth it!"

"Indeed." Kakuzu nodded.

"Well, you have your fun now, but you need to be careful from here on out." Pain said. "I'm sensing the Keyblade Wielders have come to this world."

"Keyblade Wielders?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, there are Keyblade Wielders in this world." Orochimaru said. "They are quite powerful…in fact; they've managed to take out some of the Legion of Darkness's allies."

"PFFFT, why should we believe YOU?" Hidan asked. "You're not part of the Akatsuki anymore, snake breath!"

"Orochimaru and I are part of this Legion of Darkness." Pain told them. "They are not to be taken lightly." He warned them. "One wrong move and it could be your last."

"Blah blah blah, we get it. We won't go easy on them." Hidan dismissed Pain. "Sheesh…"

"Anyway…" Deidara got their attention. "Shall we begin sealing the two-tailed and three-tailed?"

"Yes, I've been waiting all day." Kisame impatiently said as they began sealing them up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In another location..._

"Uh…are you sure we're in the Hidden Leaf?" Nan asked. "We landed in a forest."

"I'm pretty sure." Isaac said.

"We can burn the whole forest down so we know where we are." Natsu suggested.

"Uh, for your information, some of us aren't immune to fire unlike you!" Lucy told him.

"Well, do you see someone else coming up with an idea?" He asked as Marisa flew up on her broom to take a look, as Happy, Wendy and Lily followed her. The Ninja Turtles decided to hide in the trees just in case.

"Well…If we just keep walking this way, we'll reach the town." Marisa said as they flew down and Marisa hopped off of her broom.

"Cool!" Flare grinned as they kept walking until they came out of the forest to see they were just out of the Hidden Leaf village.

"Oh, it looks so much cooler in person!" Nan exclaimed.

"Heck yeah, it does!" Isaac grinned.

"Hey look." Worldwalker pointed to see Naruto, Kakashi, Yamoto and Sai talking to each other.

"Oh ho! I'm seeing ninjas right in my very eyes!" Deadpool exclaimed…a little loudly as Kakashi heard them.

"Hmm?" Kakashi spotted them. "Never seen them around before." He said as they turned around to look at the heroes.

"Huh, I wonder who they are." Naruto wondered…and then spotted Natsu. _That pink haired kid…he's rubbing me the wrong way._ He growled as he took out a kunai knife, glaring at Natsu while Natsu felt the same way about Naruto as his fists burst into flames.

"Wait, are you seriously going to fight that blonde kid?!" Lucy exclaimed…and then both Natsu and Naruto launched towards each other.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gray sighed in annoyance.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Naruto threw the kunai knife over to Natsu, but he ducked as he ran over and punched him right in the face, only for Naruto to retaliate and using Shadow Clone Jutsu to make a few clones and then they launched to attack him. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, burning the few clones, but one of Naruto's clones remained as he started charging up energy on Naruto's palm, turning it into a blue ball of energy and then he ran towards the fire head.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as it hit Natsu in the chest and sent him flying away, but he quickly recovered as he ran over and pulled back his fist.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Naruto jumped back and then he ran over and punched him, but Natsu blocked with the palm of his hand. "Heh, I got you right where I want you." He said as his elbow ignited.

 _Uh oh!_ Naruto thought.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME EL-"

"That's ENOUGH!" A voice yelled as Natsu's and Naruto's heads smacked right into each other as they both fell to the ground…and an annoyed Erza was standing above them.

 **End BGM**

"Honestly…" Erza muttered.

"Well, that's one way to stop a fight." Yamoto said as the group walked up to them. "So, who are you guys?" He asked as they all introduced themselves to them.

"Interesting names." Kakashi said. "I am Kakashi Hatake, and this Captain Yamato and Sai." He introduced. "And this knucklehead you just knocked out is Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm fine…just have a splitting headache is all…" Naruto groaned as he and Natsu got up. "Heh, I have to admit, you're a good fighter."

"Heh, so are you." Natsu said. "So, I have to ask…what's your first technique? I'm curious."

"WAIT, NO! THAT'S A BAD IDEA!" Isaac and Nan yelled.

"What's wrong with showing a technique?" Lucy asked.

"Introducing…my new pervy Ninjutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as he transformed into his New Sexy Jutsu…and right on cue, all the guys except for Souji and Professor Jacob started nosebleeding…but Nan and Isaac both covered each others eyes…until they opened their fingers to see if Naruto changed back…only to nosebleed in the process.

* * *

 _At the mansion…_

"SERIOUSLY?!" Mokou screamed.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Daisy said.

"That's just wrong…" Reimu said.

"I never knew a boy could have that kind of technique..." Fudo said.

Mavis, however…looked a little sad and jealous. "Even he has better curves than I do!" She exclaimed, tearing up in the process causing Fudo to sweatdrop at this.

"A flat-chested ghost is…jealous?" Lord Beerus asked.

"Don't rub it in!" Mavis exclaimed while sulking in the process.

* * *

 _Back at the Hidden Leaf…_

Naruto changed back. "That's my first technique." He grinned.

 _I don't CARE if he's a boy…he's officially my love rival for making my beloved Gray nosebleed!_ Juvia thought in anger.

Wordwalker walked up to Naruto and then punched him down. "You just HAD to do THAT, didn't you?!" He growled as he started beating him up. "Why did you have to do that?! That was just not right!" He exclaimed…and then he felt something pierce through him as he turn around to see Yamoto giving him his signature glare, making Worldwalker to yell in surprise and then went back to the group while Wendy went to heal up poor Naruto.

"Ugh…what was THAT for?" Naruto groaned while Sai looked at the female Keyblade Wielders.

"So…you're…Keyblade Wielders and…have boyfriends?" He asked.

"Yeah." Flare nodded.

"Hmm…I see." Sai nodded. "I can see why they like you. You're so big and round and…beautiful." He said…only for the female Keyblade Wielders to attack the poor guy.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL US FAT, YOU PERVERT!" Kai screamed.

"…I'm not sure if I should laugh or attack Sai for calling my Julia fat and having a big chest." Nan said.

"Dude, I'm in the same boat as you are." Isaac said.

"That goes for me too." Souji said as Vito, Paolo and Flame Knight nodded in agreement.

"Naruto!" A voice called out as they saw Sakura running up to them. "I have some bad…news…?" Sakura looked at Sai still getting beat up by the Keyblade Wielders.

"Don't ask." Nan told her.

"…Okay then." She said and ran up to Naruto who was fully healed by Wendy. "Naruto, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's…Asuma-sensei…" She said. "The Akatsuki murdered him."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, so we're in the middle of the Akatsuki Suppression Mission arc, are we?" Nan whispered to Isaac.

"It seems like it." Isaac nodded as they noticed the females returning…and Sai was an unfortunate bloody mess.

"Ow…" Sai groaned.

 _After the funeral…_

 **BGM: Kikyou –Homecoming- (Naruto Shippuden)**

"I totally would've beaten you in that fight hadn't Erza butted in." Natsu said.

"So not true. I was going to use Giant Rasengan on you to knock you out." Naruto said.

"Pfft, you mean that blue ball of nothing? I didn't even feel it."

"Says the guy who was knocked away from it."

"If Erza wasn't there, I swear…I'd beat you any time of the day."

"Hmph, then how come you're not fighting me?"

"Probably because some certain woman is glaring at us." Natsu said, referring to Erza.

"Yeah, she gives me the creeps…" Naruto said. "In fact, she's way nastier than Sakura."

"Hey…has anyone seen Rose?" Isaac asked.

"I think I know where she is…" Nan said, pointing to her as she was walking to a girl who was sitting on a bench. "In fact, I think she's going to be friends with Hinata."

"Normally, I'd be okay with it…but does she have to take the I-Rex along?!" Isaac exclaimed and ran after them.

"What? Rose bonded with her." Nan shrugged as he then heard Deadpool screaming in agony as he turned to see Deadpool flat as a pancake and a boy was walking away. _Don't tell me he didn't say what I think he just said._ He thought as he walked to Deadpool.

"All I did was say he was fat…" Deadpool groaned.

"He prefers to be called chubby. Choji's a bit…sensitive about his weight."

"A bit?" Deadpool groaned as Nan basically picked the guy up and carried him like he was a piece of paper.

"Where's an air pump when you need one?" Nan wondered.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

"Excuse me…" Rose caught Hinata's attention. "You looked lonely."

"I did?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Rose nodded as Hinata turned her gaze from her to the I-Rex…and around three seconds later, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She then grabbed Rose so they could find a place to hide.

"Wh-what is that thing?!"

"Her name is Indominus Rex and don't worry, she's friendly!" Rose smiled.

"That thing is a girl?!"

"Yep." Rose nodded as I-Rex then started chowing down on a piece of meat.

"Hinata! What's wrong?" A voice asked as they saw a guy running up to them with a dog as they spotted the dinosaur. "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?!" He exclaimed as the dog growled at the dinosaur, only for I-Rex to let out a more sinister growl, causing the dog to whimper. "Hey, he's scaring Akamaru!"

"The dinosaur is a girl." Rose told him.

"You're kidding, right?!"

"Rose!" A voice called out as Rose turned to see Isaac running up to them.

"Oh, hey big brother! I was just saying hi to this lonely girl." Rose smiled.

"To be fair, I was just waiting on my team…" Hinata said quietly.

"What's going on?!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Neji running up. "I've heard Hinata screaming!"

 _Oh boy…_ Isaac thought.

"Hinata screamed because of this thing." Kiba told him, pointing at the I-Rex. Neji immediately went hostile, seeing the dinosaur as a threat.

"What kind of monster is that?"

"Hey! She's a dinosaur!" Rose exclaimed in offense.

Neji didn't seem to here her as he was about to attack, with I-Rex not far from attacking either.

"Wait!" Isaac yelled, seeing where this was going to go. "You do not want to do that!"

"Hmm? I don't recall seeing you around the Hidden Leaf." Neji told him.

"I'm Isaac and this is my little sister, Rose. I see you've met Indominus Rex, and fighting her is a very bad idea."

"That's a girl?" Neji asked, causing Rose to have an annoyed look on her face.

"That's right…and if you attempt to attack the Indominus Rex, it'll be the last thing you'll do." Isaac warned.

Neji growled. "So what, we let this thing loose?"

Rose sighed and walked over to I-Rex, gently raising her hand as she lowered her head and then Rose petted her. "See? She's friendly."

"…I still don't trust it." Neji said.

"I'm with you." Kiba nodded

Isaac sighed. "This could take a while…"

* * *

 _Later that night, with Team 10..._

Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka had planned to sneak out of the Hidden Leaf Village in order to stop the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu, and avenging Asuma's death. Tsunade, having suspected this, followed them. She had tried to convince them otherwise, but they wouldn't listed

"I've heard enough!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Asuma is dead! There's only three of you!"

"That's not true." Shikamaru said calmly. "Asuma is with us."

"You're after vengeance then, are you?! This isn't like you at all! Are you so eager to die?!"

"We're not stupid. We have no intention of running straight to our deaths. Believe me. It's just..."

"Well, just what?"

"We don't want to run away, and just go on without fulfilling our duty." Shikamaru took out a lighter, the same one that belonged to Asuma, and lit it up. "We aren't going to like without meaning. That's why we're going."

"...Grow up you three. The shadow of death hangs over us all." Tsunade said. "Some deaths maybe harder to accept than others, but unless you can get past that, there can be no future." She knew that first hand in the past when she had lost her younger brother and the man she loved.

"Carrying this lighter around...it's almost like...Asuma is still close by; like he's watching over us. I really feel that." Shikamaru said, having already closing the lighter. "Until I've closed the book on this thing, his lighter will stay with me."

"Face reality! There's only three of you, okay?! A full squad-"

"A full squad has four." A voice said as they looked to see Kakashi leaning on a wall. "I'll take over as Team 10's leader, and go with them. Fare enough?"

"Kakashi..."

"It's no use. They're just gonna go anyway." Kakashi said and walked forward. "I figure you might as well send me along to keep an eye on them; make sure they don't go overboard."

Tsunade knew he had a point. And just by looking at them, she could tell that they weren't doing this just for vengeance. Sighing in defeat, and as the sun rose, she said "Alright, as you wish then." This cheered up Chōji and Ino big time.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, what about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that Kakashi was in the middle of training Naruto. Kakashi answered by showing his bandaged arm.

"Your arm, it's..." Ino said.

"It's nothing. He doesn't need me at the moment. Plus, he's got another squad leader with him now. So..."

"Man, that guy." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Alright, Team Asuma, lets go!" Kakashi said.

"Okay!"

* * *

 _Later..._

"I hope they can manage to pull it off." Shizune said.

"Yeah." Tsunade nodded and looked outside to watch them leave and then spotted something. "Shizune…"

"Yes?"

"Tell me I'm not going insane."

"How come?"

"Look." Tsunade pointed. "Do you something that sticks out to you?"

"Let's see…" Shizune looked outside. "Flying cats?"

"Bigger."

"A witch surfing on a broomstick?"

"Way bigger."

"Uh..." Shizune looked around. "I don't see anything in the air."

"On the ground. You'll see a lot of people gathered around."

Shizune spotted them and saw what Tsunade was looking at, as her eyes grew in fear. "I-is that what I think it is?!"

"It is." Tsunade nodded. "A monstrous dinosaur is in the Hidden Leaf…and what's worse…Naruto is riding on that thing like some sort of horse."

"I-it doesn't look hostile since it's not eating anyone." Shizune said. "Still, I'm not letting Tonton near that thing."

"Oink." Tonton seemed to agree.

"While it may seem friendly now…it could change in an instant." Tsunade said. "We will have to keep an eye on it."

"Right." Shizune nodded.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"It's been three days since they left…" Tsunade said. "I'm getting worried something might've happened to them."

"What do you suppose we do?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps we should send back-up…just in case."

"I'll go." Sakura said. "They may need a healer."

"Right." Tsunade nodded. "Oh, and uh…you may want to bring our new friends along too." She suggested. "This is the Akatsuki, after all."

"All of them?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe except for Rose and the other little girl." Tsunade suggested. "We don't need to send easy targets."

"Okay." She nodded. "And…what about the dinosaur?"

"…We let it stay here. From what I've seen, it's like she's the only one who knows how to tame it."

"I've seen Isaac and his friends tame the beast as well." Sakura said.

"I know, but I can tell it has a very special bond with her." Tsunade said. "I don't know how a monster like that can be tamed…" She said. "I may have to ask her later."

"Got it." Sakura nodded. "And what about Naruto?"

"That depends; how's his training coming along?"

"According to Kakashi-sensei, he's finally grasped the principles. He should require a little more time to perfect it."

"I see..." Tsunade said. "I'll inform Naruto and Yamato about this. You go inform the others."

"Right." Sakura nodded and ran off.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"…Okay, I can't stand it any longer." Lucy said and took out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!"

"Need something, baby?" Cancer asked.

"What's that for?" Isaac asked.

"Maria Jr's hair…it's so freaking long I can't stand it!" She exclaimed. "I bet she can't stand it either." She said while Maria Jr just simply shrugged.

"So what are you envisioning? Ponytail, pigtails, a braid?" Erza asked.

"Something that will make her look cute!" Lucy said. "Alright Cancer, do you thing!" She said and then Cancer used his quick cutting skills to cut Maria Jr's hair into a ponytail.

"Hmm…" Rose looked at her. "Any other looks?"

"Sure." Lucy nodded as Maria Jr's hair then turned into pigtails.

"…Nah." Rose didn't like it as it was then changed into a braid. "How about just short hair?" She asked as it was just short hair. "Go back to the ponytail." She said as the ponytail was back. "Yeah, she looks cute like that!"

Lucy took out a mirror and showed it to Maria Jr, as her eyes lit up as she then hugged Lucy. "You're welcome." She smiled and hugged her back and then she turned around and hugged Rose, as she returned it.

"Hey guys!" Sakura's voice called out as they turned to her. "Lady Tsunade is letting you go help Team 11."

"Good, they need all the help they can get." Professor Jacob said.

"But uh, she said that Rose and her little friend should stay behind…she's afraid they'll become easy targets for the Akatsuki…and leave the dinosaur behind as well." Sakura said.

"Oh, hallelujah! Finally, a world where Rose won't be in danger!" Isaac grinned.

"Uh…we still have the other guy to worry about." Nan reminded.

"I know, but we're a long ways away from that arc. She'll be fine…what's the worse that can happen in this village?"

"…There's never a dull moment in this village, not to mention what the number one knuckleheaded ninja can do." Nan told him.

"He's not as destructive as Natsu." Isaac said as they were walking out of the village.

"But if you put those two together…it's gonna get chaotic!" Nan exclaimed.

"You worry too much."

"I do not!"

"Are these two always like this?" Sakura whispered to Tristina.

"Those two knuckleheads butt heads at time, but it's totally normal for two knuckleheaded best friends to argue over simple things like that."

"I heard that!" Nan and Isaac exclaimed.

Sakura sweatdropped. "I see…"

"They're not as much of a headache unlike Natsu and Gray." Erza said.

"HEY!" Natsu and Gray glared at Erza.

"Erza does have a point." Carla said.

"Well, this is boring…" Rose said as she sat down on a bench with Maria Jr. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked as Maria Jr shrugged. "…I wonder if there's a park here." She wondered. "You want to go look?" She asked as she nodded and took off with I-Rex following.

* * *

 _With Naruto and Captain Yamoto…_

Naruto panted. "If I can get the timing just right…" He muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Yamoto said. "Try it again."

"Right." Naruto nodded as he tried it again, but then noticed Tsunade walking up to them. "Oh, granny Tsunade! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking on you." Tsunade said. "I see you're training hard."

"He is." Yamoto nodded.

"Good." She nodded. "But just a heads up, Team 11 is getting a lot of back-up…and I suggest you go too…if you can complete this jutsu in 24 hours. If not, I'm sending another team to go help them."

Naruto nodded. "Right!" He exclaimed.

Yamoto raised an eyebrow. "So you're sending the other worlders to deal with the Akatsuki? Why are you going to send another team if Naruto doesn't complete the jutsu?"

"Because…we need all the help we can get." Tsunade said and then walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…with Team 10…_

 **BGM: Stalemate (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Well, you guys are quite ballsy." Hidan said, watching Team 10 and the Ninja Turtles who had offered to come help them pant in front of them. "I admit, I didn't think this battle would go on forever."

"Hmph." Kakuzu folded his arms. "I hadn't realized turtles could be ninjas as well."

Hidan smirked. "Never mind about them. We can kill them after killing these pathetic ninjas."

"You dirty little…" Shikamaru growled as he ran for him and then threw a kunai knife at him while Ino threw a couple shurikens at him and then Choji used Human Boulder to try to flatten them, but Kakuzu punched Choji away.

Kakashi growled and then his hand sparked with electricity. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" He yelled as he ran over and tried to take out another heart from Kakuzu, but he was launched back away from him.

"That will not work again." Kakuzu said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd rather be dealing with Shredder than deal with these freaks…" Raphael admitted.

"I agree…" Mikey muttered.

 _I'm nearly out of chakra…but I have to try it…_ Shikamaru thought. _SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!_ He thought.

"Heh, that's not gonna work!" Hidan exclaimed as he ran to him to try to take out Shikamaru, but then he stopped. "What…?" He wondered as he glanced to see the shadows of the trees helped Shikamaru. _Oh for crying…_

"Gotcha." He smirked as he walked forward while Hidan was forced to walk in front of him. "This will be it." He said as he pulled out a kunai knife…but then suddenly, Shikamaru's shadow was sent back to him. _Crap!_

"Your luck runs out." Hidan smirked as he raised his scythe. "See you in hell!" He exclaimed and lowered his scythe to kill Shikamaru but suddenly, someone slashed him away in a blink of an eye, sending Hidan back a little. It was Erza in her Flight Armor!

"Erza?" Shikamaru asked.

 **End BGM**

"Glad we got here in time." Erza said as Shikamaru turned around to see everyone else running up to them…and it seems Naruto and Yamoto joined them.

Hidan growled. "You dare interrupt the sacred ritual of Jashin?!"

"Oh shut up about your so-called god!" Shikamaru growled in annoyance.

Kakuzu sighed. "How annoying, they sent in reinforcements."

"Perhaps I should step in." A voice said as they all looked to see Orochimaru walking up to them.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto growled.

"So nice to see you again, Naruto." Orochimaru smirked.

"Pfft, how is the snake guy going to help?" Flare asked.

"With this." Orochimaru snapped his fingers and then two monsters approached them. One of them was a red Tyrannosaurus while the other had a body similar to a dromaeosaurid dinosaur and a neck and head resembling a King Cobra.

Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "Diablo and Vertigo!"

"Ah, so you've heard of them? Good." Orochimaru smirked. "Then, you will know their names while they eat you alive."

"That won't be happening." Isaac said as they all got ready for battle.

"Heh, this will be quite interesting." Hidan said, but suddenly he was hit by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu again, much to his surprise. "You still have some fight left in you?!"

"Sure do." He smirked. "Come on, we're going for a little field trip." He said as he turned his head. "If anyone would want to come help, it'd be appreciated." He said as he took off, as Yuno, Hina, Souji and Lucy ran to help him, but not before Lucy summoning Loke to help them.

"Alright Snake Butt, you deal with us!" Nan exclaimed.

"I'd love to see you try and hurt me." Orochimaru smirked while ordering Diablo and Vertigo to attack them.

 **BGM: Confronting (Naruto Shippuden)**

Diablo roared and then breathed fire at the group, but then Natsu got in the way and ate the fire up, much to the ninja's surprise. "He can eat fire?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, did we forget to mention that Natsu, Wendy and I are Dragon Slayers?" Gajeel asked.

"Say what?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Dragons are real?" Naruto asked as Natsu ran up to Diablo.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Diablo in the chest as he roared in pain. "Leave the lizard to me!" He said.

"Then I guess some of us will work on that ugly thing right there." Gajeel said, referring to Vertigo as he ran to her along with Erza, Wendy, Sakura, Tristina, Flare and Marisa while the rest dealt with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked and got ready as he made a couple of handsigns and then Shadow Clone Jutsu as they both ran to them, only for the shadow clone to be wiped out by Loke himself as he then used Regulus Impact on him, sending him away while Nan, Isaac and Julia used Thundaga on him. "Water Slicer!" Juvia exclaimed.

Diablo roared and tried to stomp on Natsu, only for him to punch his foot as he jumped back. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" He yelled as Diablo roared again. "What's the matter? I thought you were on top of the food chain!" He taunted, causing Diablo to growl and he attempted to bite down on Natsu, but he jumped back and used Brilliant Flame.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled, cutting up Vertigo as she growled and tried to stab one of them with her tail, but they dodged and Sakura and Erza grabbed a hold of her tail and used their strength to flip her over.

"That's a bit scary…" Tristina said.

"No kidding!" Marisa said and took out a spell card. "Love Sign: Non-Directional Laser!"

"Solid Script: Fire!" Levy exclaimed right when he was slashed to the side by Kai and Maria.

"Heh…" Orochimaru smirked. "I think it's time for me to use a sword as well." He said, opening his mouth as a snake came out and then opened its mouth to produce a sword as the snake went back inside Orochimaru's mouth.

"That's disgusting…" Levy's eye twitched.

"This is the Sword of Kusanagi." Orochimaru said. "Take a good look at it, for it will be the last thing you see!" He exclaimed as he ran over and slashed Deadpool, but he ducked.

"Yeesh!" Deadpool exclaimed, taking out his two katanas and slashing him several times but he blocked as he kicked Deadpool away and then impaled him in the stomach. "Ow! That's gonna leave a mark…" He muttered.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Juvia yelled, knocking Orochimaru away as Isaac used Thundaga and Nan using Blizzaga.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled and fired ice directly at Orochimaru's head as he attempted to block, but he got in the head and was knocked to a tree.

"Boom, headshot!" Deadpool gave him a thumbs up.

Diablo growled as he breathed fire at Natsu, only for him to eat it up. "You're just fueling me up, buddy!" Natsu smirked. "I have a fire in my belly!" He said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as Diablo tried to breathe fire to counter it, but Natsu's fire was stronger and then it engulfed Diablo as Natsu ran over to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, knocking Diablo to the ground. "Well, that's one more dinosaur to go extinct." He chuckled.

"VERNIER!" Wendy yelled, using it on Sakura and Erza. "ARMS!"

"What in the world…?" Sakura wondered.

"She's powering us up." Erza told her as she went into Purgatory Armor as they both went over to Vertigo who just had a face full of Master Spark from Marisa, and then Erza slashed through it as she roared in pain…and then adding insult to injury, Sakura punched her right in the face to knock her down.

"Huh, you weren't kidding." She said.

"A powered up version of Sakura and Erza kinda scares me…" Flare said.

"No kidding." Tristina nodded.

Orochimaru growled. "You good for nothing…." He growled. "This shouldn't be happening…"

"Well guess what? It is." Nan said as he ran over and used Sonic Blade and then slashed him to Isaac who used Aerial Slam, but when he was about to slash him down, Naruto joined him and used Rasengan to send him crashing to the ground.

Orochimaru weakly got up, only for Worldwalker and Professor Jacob to slash him to the ground and then Naruto grabbed him by the throat. "Alright, you dirt bag…where's Sasuke?!"

"Heheheh…you won't be finding him anytime soon." He said as he punched him in the gut to force him to let go. "Hmph, I admit, I was a bit careless with you Keyblade Wielders…but know this, I will come back." He told them and then disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, get back here!" Nan growled and then sighed. "The one that got away."

"He won't be getting away for long, though…" Isaac said as they heard growling as they all saw Diablo and Vertigo getting up.

"Hey! You should be dead!" Natsu growled.

"Argh…" Diablo growled and then glared at Natsu as they looked like they were ready for round two.

"Hold it." Professor Jacob stopped them. "Let's not go insane here." He said as he looked at Diablo and Vertigo.

"Why are you stopping us from attacking them after we've been beaten up by these humans?" Diablo asked.

"Since when could dinosaurs talk?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Because, you both have been brainwashed by the Legion of Darkness. I'm sure you want to pay them in a gruesome way?"

"We've been brainwashed?!" Diablo growled.

"How dare they! No one brainwashes the Goddess of Insanity!" Vertigo exclaimed.

"…We've been fighting a woman?" Gajeel asked.

"And no one brainwashes the God of Evil and Destruction and lives to tell the tale!" Diablo growled. "We'll join you."

"We have to warn you though, the last beasts to be brainwashed are extremely powerful." Vertigo warned, and then they heard a 'ahem' from Kakuzu as they looked at him.

"If you're done making friends…" Kakuzu said. "I believe it's my turn since that irrelevant Orochimaru failed to take you down."

"Ouch." Nan said.

"I'm glad he didn't hear that." Isaac said.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't get my tape recorder out." Deadpool said. "I want Orochimaru to hear this."

"No."

"Aww…" Deadpool pouted when suddenly Kakuzu did a few handsigns and then hair suddenly grew out of his body…and his mouth.

"What the heck is that?!" Happy exclaimed in shock.

"If that's hair, then I'm gonna burn it off!" Natsu's fists ignited.

"No…leave it to me." Naruto said as he did a handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He exclaimed, calling out three clones.

"Hmm…a trio of clones." Kakuzu said as the three clones started forming the Rasengan…but then it started forming a Shuriken.

"What is that?" Ino asked. "He's…"

"Listen, that sound!" Choji said. "So…so much chakra!"

"Interesting. Now what?" Kakuzu wondered as they were all watching the Rasenshuriken being formed. _What IS that jutsu? I can't let it hit me or I'll be finished!_

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto exclaimed as the three Shadow clones got ready. "Alright, let's finish this!"

"Right!" They nodded and they ran for Kakuzu.

 _How come he's not throwing it?_ Erza wondered. _Is he trying to get close enough so he won't be able to dodge it when thrown?_

"He needs help if he's trying to go close range!" Levy exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going in with him!" Choiji exclaimed.

"NO!" Yamoto yelled, stopping Choji. "Stay away from it! You'll just get caught too!" He said as they all watched Naruto getting closer to Kakuzu.

"So, this is the power of the nine tails Jinchuuriki…" Kakuzu said. "The jutsu certainly fits the beast." He said as the three clones attempted to try to hold him down so Naruto had a clear shot, but his two masks, also known as his hearts, turned to them and breathed fire and what seemed to be a laser at them to destroy them, but it was too late…Naruto was close to him and then got ready to use it…but as luck would have it, it disappeared before it could actually connect.

"Uh, did it connect?" Natsu asked.

"I…don't think it did." Carla said.

"It…it failed." Yamoto said when suddenly Kakuzu trapped Naruto and tried to impale him, but Kakashi ran over to him.

 **BGM: Confronting**

 _That boy is full of surprises…well alright then._ Kakashi thought. "Yamoto, Erza!"

"Right!" They both nodded as Yamoto's hand turned wood as he extended it to try to hit Kakuzu, who was inching closer to Naruto.

"Your heart belongs to me." Kakuzu smirked, but then he saw the wood flying at him, forcing him to duck, giving Kakashi and Erza enough time to cut him free and then took him back to the others while Kakuzu was dodging Yamoto's attacks until it connected to a tree.

 **End BGM**

"Oh man…" Naruto panted. "I thought I had him…"

Ino sighed with relief. "You seemed a little different for a moment there, but I guess you're still the same ol' Naruto after all."

"When you said Rasenshuriken, I thought for sure you'd throw it like a boomerang or something, never thought you'd smack him head on." Gray said as Choji nodded. "…Which would be something Natsu would do." He said, causing Natsu to glare at him.

"Oh shut up! It's awesome when it hits, okay?!" Naruto glared at Gray.

"The name is misleading." Yamoto said. "Rasenshuriken is supposed to be a frontal attack, thus the need of an accompanying diversion. In this case, the Shadow Clones."

"The problem is, this new jutsu burns too quickly, it only lasts a few seconds." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, exactly."

"We'll never be able to defeat him that quickly." Choji said. "He's way too fast'

"Unless if we had more wind power to it, it'll make it go longer!" Gajeel said, glancing at Wendy.

"Oh no! I'm not letting Wendy go near that thing!" Carla protested.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Lily asked.

 _It appears the boy's jutsu is useless so long as I keep my distance. So, I just have to avoid close combat, don't let myself get distracted by the clones and keep my eye on the original. Alright, that should be simple enough._ Kakuzu thought.

Naruto got up. "Okay…let me try this again….now that I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vito asked.

"I think maybe we should help you with this guy." Flare said.

"Yeah, he is an Akatsuki after all…if you try to do that again, he's just going to dodge it." Ino said.

"He knows what to expect now." Loke told him. "Let's work together."

"That's true…" Kakashi said. "It's all of us against one. There's no need for us to cross any shaky bridges."

 _So, what now?_ Kakuzu wondered.

Naruto's fists clenched. "Do you remember…what you told me during training?" He asked, causing Kakashi and Yamoto to look at him.

"You told me I'm the only Shinobi who will surpass the fourth Hokage…and you meant what you said."

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Naruto…_

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Look, I know teamworks important…but right now, I need to cross this bridge…and cross it alone. No matter how dangerous the bridge may turn out to be. If I can't work my way to the other side, I'll just be a kid forever." He said as he closed his eyes. "So please…please…don't take away my chance to prove of what I can do." He requested.

Kakashi looked at Yamoto. "What do you say, Yamoto?"

Yamoto chuckled. "Well, Kakashi, I must admit…I've yet to see how much Naruto HAS changed."

"Well there we are, then…" Kakashi said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Stalemate**

Hidan suddenly laughed as he was surrounded by explosive trap cards, and Shikamaru's Shadow Possession was wearing out, Hina and Souji were panting, Yuno was on one knee and Lucy had her whip out. "I hate to break it to you…but I can still move." He smirked sadistically.

"Dammit!" Shikamaru growled.

Hidan smirked as part of his neck was cut open. "If only you all believed in Jashin, you'd still have a chance! He can step in and save you now…it might not be too late to convert, though…to change your ways." He then pulled his spear back. "NAH, JUST KIDDING! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" He yelled, as Lucy used her whip to try to restrain his arm. "Ha! You think a little whip will stop me?!"

"It's…worth a try…" Lucy growled when suddenly Hidan's arm suddenly stopped moving.

"Wh-what…?!"

"Thanks Lucy." Shikamaru said as Hidan looked back to see shadows on his arms pulling on the wires.

"What the hell?!"

"Shadow Pull Jutsu!" Shikamaru exclaimed as Hidan was trapped in wires.

"You…you little…" Hidan growled.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well well, guess I'm not out of chakra. Go figure, huh?"

"You're kidding, right?!" Hidan tried to get out of the wires, but failed while Shikamaru pulled out a knife and threw it at a marking he drew. "Kid…what are you doing?"

"See for yourself." He said and then the ground crumbled underneath him.

 **End BGM**

"What…?! When did you…"

"Long before they met up with you two." A female voice said as they looked to see Virgo walking to them. "You see, he asked the princess if there was a Celestial Spirit who could dig holes, and she called me to assist them. After I dug the hole, I was about to head back to the Celestial World, but before I did, I told Shikamaru I'd come back and reveal the plan after you've been captured."

"Virgo…" Lucy grinned. "That's so awesome!"

"You clever maid." Yuno said.

"That was well thought out." Souji said as Hina nodded in agreement.

 _No way…he didn't just randomly separate me and Kakuzu! He lured me here deliberately…which means…this was all part of his calculations!_ Hidan thought.

"When you curse someone, you dig your own grave." Shikamaru said and took out the lighter. "You know why, don't you pal?"

"Enlighten me!" Hidan ordered.

"If you curse someone and take him out, you'll also be defeated in retribution…and that's why you end up digging your own grave." He said and opened the lighter. "You cursed my sensei dead…can't just let you keep living…running around free." Hidan's eyes widened. "That's your grave you're hanging over." Shikamaru told him.

Hidan laughed. "I won't die…even if you dismember me and bury the pieces six feet deep. I'll just chew my way out and come seeking your throats!" He exclaimed and then Shikamaru glanced to the side as Hidan did the same, to see deer in the area. "…Deer?"

"These woods are a special place in the land of fire…only members of my clan are allowed in here. Anyone else is forbidden. Once you step foot in here, we can watch you for eternity." Shikamaru said.

"What about your friends? They've wandered in here!" Hidan told him.

"I'll make an exception." Shikamaru said as he looked at the lighter in his hands, flicking it as it lit up.

 _My will of fire…I pass it on to you._ Asuma's words echoed in Shikamaru.

"This…is the will of fire. The will…to protect our village." Shikamaru said as he tossed the lighter to the trapped Hidan, as Hidan's eyes widened in fear…and then the fire connected to the cards, causing an explosion…and when the smoke cleared, they could see Hidan's body parts in the hole.

"Well, that's the end of him." Hina said…and then suddenly Hidan's head laughed, much to the shock of everyone but Shikamaru. "What the heck?!"

"That's not normal…" Yuno said.

"How dare you…look at this! Just look at the state you've put me in!" Hidan exclaimed as he quickly laughed befoe turning serious. "Jashin will have his vengeance! He'll punish all of you for this, just you wait! You will suffer the most terrible judgement imposed by the way of Jashin!" He shouted.

"You and your god don't frighten me." Shikamaru said as he pulled out a kunai knife with a few exploding cards. "You see, we all believe in different things." He said. "You want to know what I believe in? The will of fire. Right now, the god you should be worried about isn't your stupid Jashin or anyone else. It's me…because I'm the one…who will be passing judgement!" He declared.

 _Technically, he should be worried about me as well._ Yuno thought.

Hidan's eyes widened. "You fool!" He exclaimed as Shikamaru threw the Kunai knife at the opposite wall of the hole as the card lit up and exploded, causing the grave to cave in on Hidan. "Don't say I didn't warn you! The day of retribution WILL come and Jashin WILL punish you! YES!" He declared, not even caring that rocks were falling on him. "And then I'll be the one passing judgement! My teeth! You'll see! AND I'LL TEAR YOU ALL INTO PIECES!" He yelled before he was crushed beneath the boulders.

Souji sighed. "Well, it's over for that guy."

"Indeed." Yuno nodded.

"Did I do well, princess?" Virgo asked.

"You sure did, way to go!" Lucy praised as she high fived her.

"Thank you." Virgo nodded. "I will be seeing you later in case if you need more assistance." She said and disappeared right when a deer dug up the lighter that was buried from the explosion, as Shikamaru picked it up.

"…Let's go back to the others." Shikamaru said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Crimson Flames (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Naruto, do it." Kakashi ordered.

"Right." Naruto nodded as he stepped forward.

 _So, he's going to try again, is he?_ Kakuzu thought. _Well then, I'd better shift to a long range attack style!_ He thought as more hair came out of his body and his mouth while also reattaching his arms.

"Ugh…this thing…" Nan muttered.

"What on earth…?!" Carla exclaimed in shock.

"That's not just a transformation…that's a huge amount of chakra!" Yamoto said.

"He's preparing for Naruto's jutsu!" Kakashi said.

 _I'm glad Rose isn't seeing this…_ Isaac thought and then noticed Deadpool with a video camera out. "Hey!" He exclaimed and used Eruption on it to destroy it.

"Dude! I was going to show this to Rose for later!"

"She doesn't need nightmares!"

"Fine…" Deadpool grumbled, but when Isaac looked away, he brought out a spare camera and pushed the record button, making sure Isaac didn't see it. _Heh, I have a lot more cameras than that one!_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out three more clones as they formed the Rasenshuriken once more.

 _Here we go._ Kakuzu thought once the Rasenshuriken was fully formed.

"Okay, now!" Naruto exclaimed as the four of them ran to him as Kakuzu ran to them as well, but then when they were close, Kakuzu jumped over the three, much to their surprise.

"He jumped?!" Juvia exclaimed in shock.

 _I can ignore the Shadow Clones, they're only a distraction!_ Kakuzu thought as he was heading for the actual Naruto. _Aim for the head…and the rest will fall. Once I diffuse his jutsu, I'm home free!_ He thought and launched his hair-like things launching for Naruto.

"Just as I thought! He's ready for it!" Ino exclaimed.

"I knew he'd use a long range attack!" Kakashi exclaimed and then they impaled Natsu, causing everyone's but Nan's and Isaac's eyes to widen.

"NARUTO!" Levy and Juvia yelled.

"That idiot forgot to dodge!" Gajeel growled.

 **End BGM**

"It is done." Kakuzu smirked, but then suddenly…Naruto disappeared. "What?! Just a Shadow Clone?!" He exclaimed when suddenly they heard a noise only belonging to the Rasenshuriken as they looked to see the real Naruto and two Shadow Clones coming down from above.

 **BGM: Heaven Shaking Event (Naruto Shippuden)**

"I see…he hid himself in the crowd!"

"I GOTCHA!" Naruto yelled, slamming the Rasenshuriken on the back of Kakuzu as he yelled in pain and was sent flying with the Rasenshuriken…and when it was far enough away, it exploded…much to the amazement of everyone as they had complete shock all over their faces…minus Isaac and Nan, they were just grinning.

"WATCH OUT, THE SHOCKWAVE'S COMING!" Yamoto exclaimed as the shockwaves came to them, nearly causing them to lose their balance while the Exceeds were literally blown away to a tree and Wendy had to hold on to Gajeel and Erza so she wouldn't be blown away as well while Marisa and Juvia had to hold on to their hats.

The three Narutos fell to the ground with two of them disappearing, while Naruto himself could barely look up to see what he had done to Kakuzu. "I wonder what it's like up close." Deadpool said as he zoomed in on his video camera to see a lot of needles ripping apart Kakuzu's body as there was then another explosion while Kakuzu screamed in agony, and then two of his hearts were quickly wiped out, and then even more needles were attacking him.

 _The number of separate attacks are almost infinite…even my Sharingan couldn't follow them all._ Kakashi thought as he glanced at Naruto who was panting. _What a magnificent Jutsu._ He thought as Kakuzu's body then fell into a crater that the Rasenshuriken made during the explosion.

"Holy crap…" Gray said in amazement.

"That…was awesome." Marisa said as they turned around to look at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said. "Well well…you…you finally…"

Naruto chuckled as he looked at them. "I did it…" He smiled as he weakly gave a thumbs up. "That was sweet."

 **End BGM**

"Wait a minute…why isn't he moving after that?" Erza asked after a minute of silence and amazement.

"Oh crap…" Flare said as Erza, Flare, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Ino and Choji went over to check on him.

"Hey, buddy…you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Up and at 'em, boy…" Gajeel said as the Exceeds returned to them.

"Next time, Lily is the one getting crushed…" Happy groaned while watching Wendy and Ino were attempting to heal Naruto up while Kakashi, Nan and Isaac went down into the crater to meet the already dying Kakuzu.

"Okay, let's head back to the village." Yamoto said.

"Where's Kakashi, Nan and Isaac?" Tristina asked.

"Typing up loose ends." Yamoto said.

Kakuzu groaned. "Defeated…by a pack of brats. Incredible…"

"You did fight the first Hokage." Kakashi said. "It's no wonder why you see us as brats. But it cuts both ways. In our eyes, you're just an old geezer whose time is over. That's why you're lying there…helpless, lying in the dirt like a worm." He said as he activated Lightning Blade while Nan and Isaac summoned their Keyblades. "One by one, the new generation will catch up to you…and in the end, they'll surpass you." He said as he nodded at the Keyblade Wielders as the three of them impaled Kakuzu, killing him in the process.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Orochimaru was leaning on a wall at his base, growling. "Those wretched Keyblade brats…" He said. "Why are they always getting in the way of our plans…" He muttered. "That tears it…I'll kill them all when they're asleep!"

"There you are." A voice said as he turned to see Sasuke walking up to him. "I've been looking for you."

"What do you want? I'm in no condition to help train you…"

"I can see that." Sasuke said. "But I'm not in need of any more training."

"Then what are you here for?"

"You are the only one that's not letting me avenge the Uchiha clan."

"That's because you're not ready yet!"

"I've been ready a long time ago…" He said as he activated Chidori and walked over to the weakened Orochimaru. "And no one…will stop me from killing Itachi."

"No…" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he got closer. "Sasuke! I won't let you do this!"

"Goodbye, Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"No…NOOOOOOOO!" Orochimaru exclaimed.

* * *

 **Starting off the Naruto arc with a bang...literally!**


	46. The Search for Sasuke and Itachi

**BGM: Homecoming (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Come on, Tsunade. It's not that bad." A certain perverted sage told Tsunade as he was petting the I-Rex. "In fact, he's rather cute."

"She." Rose corrected.

"Sorry, she's rather cute."

Tsunade hesitated and looked at the I-Rex while Rose and Maria Jr as she slowly reached her hand to her as I-Rex acknowledged this and moved her head to touch Tsunade's hand. "She likes you!" Rose grinned.

"What do you know…I guess this dinosaur isn't so bad after all." She said. "…Even though it is a carnivore." She said. "I'm still not letting this thing near Tonton."

"Oh lighten up, will you? I'm sure that little pig will be great friends with this big girl right here." The man chuckled.

"I'm not so sure about that, Jiraiya…" Tsunade muttered as she then glanced at three certain siblings examining the I-Rex.

"Hey, we're back!" A voice exclaimed as they saw everyone returning.

"We've met Orochimaru too…" Naruto said. "But he managed to slip away…" He muttered and then spotted Jiraiya. "Hey, pervy sage!"

"Hey!" Jiraiya greeted and then spotted Yuno, Marisa, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Juvia. "Ooo!" He grinned as he was immediately by their side. "What say you that you six come to my place later and we can have a good time?" He grinned.

 _Is he suggesting what I think he is?_ Lucy thought.

"What do you say?" Jiraiya grinned.

"…If he's trying to do what I think he's going to do…" Yuno muttered.

Juvia screamed. "Aaagh! I want to go in Gray's room! Not this weirdo's room!"

Gray facepalmed. "Seriously?"

"I'll take that as a-" Erza elbowed Jiraiya before he could finish his sentence as the girls started beating up on the guy as everyone else sweatdropped at this.

"So…I take it you guys are visiting?" Shikamaru asked Temari.

"Yes, but there's something important we have to tell you." Temari said. "You see-" She was then interrupted by a gap opening up as Sayoko, Sakuya and Yuffie walked out of the gap.

"Yukari thought you guys needed some more ninjas on your team." Yuffie said.

"But…Sakuya isn't a ninja. She's a time stopping knife wielding maniac." Nan said.

"Palutena said I could use more screen time." Sakuya said. "…I don't know what she meant by that."

"Oooh, more girls!" Jiraiya exclaimed after snapping out of being beaten up by them.

"Little known fact about Sakuya…she wears pads!" Deadpool told Jiraiya.

"Pads?" Jiraiya asked…and both of them got a knife to the forehead from Sakuya. "Gah!" He fell to the ground once again, causing them to sweatdrop again…and then Deadpool got up and leaned on Gaara's shoulder.

"So, you're the famous Kazekage, huh?" Deadpool asked. "Tell me something…what is it like in the barren wasteland of the ancient burial grounds?"

Gaara looked at him. "It's called the Hidden Sand village."

"Oh, that's right…the Hidden Sand Village…or as it should be called: A village knee deep in sand! Man, I bet you have to shovel out the sand every single day, am I right?" He asked which caused Gaara to growl in annoyance. "What's the matter? Can't handle the truth?" He asked….only to get caught in Gaara's Sand Coffin.

"…Sand Burial." Gaara quietly said as Deadpool cried out in pain while Wendy could only watch in horror.

"He killed him!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry about him. The guy's survived worse." Worldwalker said. "Clean up on aisle Deadpool." He whispered in the ear piece.

"Anyway, there's something here that we have to tell you." Kankuro said.

"Yeah…" Jiraiya got up while having a bandage on his forehead. "It's about Orochimaru." He said as he glanced at Tsunade.

"These four came by recently to share the same news." Tsunade said. "Orochimaru's been killed."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did he die from his injuries?!"

"I'm pretty sure Orochimaru would've survived those blows." Kakashi told her and then looked at Tsunade. "How did he die?"

"Sasuke killed him." Tsunade said as their eyes widened in shock.

"Wait… really... Are you sure?" ask a shocked Naruto.

"Yeah, that's the story we've heard." Jiraiya answered. "And we believe it's true; it comes from a reliable source."

"Then that... means..." Sakura nearly cried, knowing what Sasuke intended to do next.

"I just knew there was no way Orochimaru could ever break Sasuke!" Naruto said confidentially. "That must mean he's coming back to the Hidden Leaf Village, right?"

"I'm afraid that doesn't seem to be in his plans." Jiraiya said after a moment of silence.

"He's right" Issac said. "In fact if anything, he's ready to take on Itachi!"

"Who's Itachi?" Natsu asked.

"Sasuke's older brother…" Naruto replied. "The man who wiped out the entire Uchiha clan…all but Sasuke." He said. "From what Sasuke told me, he said the only reason he lived was because Itachi told him to get stronger…and when he's stronger, he will have his revenge to kill him."

"That's a heck of a family fued right there." Natsu muttered.

"Aye…" Happy nodded.

"This isn't about family issues!" Lucy exclaimed. "There has to be a reason why Itachi killed them all but Sasuke!"

Erza folded her arms. "So, Itachi let him live…so he could get stronger and fuel his desire to take revenge?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "And I imagine that if he kills Itachi…he won't be coming back."

"So, the best thing to do is find Sasuke." Kakashi said. "And the simplest way to do that…is to find Itachi."

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Akatsuki (Naruto Shippuden)**

Kisame threw someone on the ground in their hideout and chuckled. "The Four Tails certainly was an interesting one." He said.

"Indeed." Itachi said. "Now we just have to wait for Lord Pain." He said, and right on cue, the silhouettes of what was left of the Akatsuki showed up.

"Right on schedule." Kisame said.

"You've captured the Four Tails?" Pain asked.

"We have indeed." Itachi nodded.

"Hmph, while you two were hunting for that Four Tailed, we've received word that Hidan, Kakuzu and Orochimaru have been killed." Zetsu said.

"We've heard." Itachi told him. "Hidan and Kakuzu have underestimated the Keyblade Wielders, it seems." He said.

"They have, indeed." Deidara said. "Hmph, they're starting to be a thorn in our sides."

"But what about Orochimaru? Did he underestimate the Keyblade Wielders too?" Tobi asked.

"No. Sasuke murdered Orochimaru." Pain said, as Itachi's eyes widened and then he clenched his fists. "He also formed a team called Hebi, which consists of four members as Sasuke is the main leader. His companions are Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo."

"I have a feeling Sasuke will mess up our plans." Deidara said.

"He most definitely will." Pain said. "He'll stop at nothing to achieve his goal. Be careful." He warned and then looked at Itachi and Kisame. "Especially you two, I know you're close to him."

"Don't worry, we'll exercise caution around him." Kisame said.

"Good." Pain nodded. "Now, let's begin the extraction."

 **End BGM**

 _Back at Konoha…_

"What do you suggest we do?" Levy asked.

"Simple, we attempt to find Itachi and his friend, Kisame." Kakashi said. "If we find those two, we'll find Sasuke…but we have to be careful. If we just simply kill Itachi, we won't be able to find Sasuke."

"So we capture Itachi?" Erza asked.

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded. "Once we capture Itachi, we'll find Sasuke…which is why Captain Yamoto brought over Team 8." He said, as they looked to see Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru with them.

"So, let's go get Sasuke, shall we?" Yamoto asked as they nodded and took off, leaving Rose, Maria Jr and I-Rex behind.

"And…back to boredom." Rose sighed.

"Jiraiya, where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Going to do some research…I may have a lead on the Akatsuki leader." He said as he walked away. "See ya!" He waved and off he went.

Tsunade sighed. "Come back safely…" She said with a hint of concern in her voice.

 _With Hebi…_

"What is that place?" Suigetsu asked.

"It's an Uchiha outpost ran by allies of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke replied.

"Uh-huh…and why are we here?"

"Gathering up supplies." Sasuke replied. "We will need these in order to take down the Akatsuki."

"Fair enough." Suigetsu nodded as he glanced at Karin and Jugo before walking in.

 _With Deidara and Tobi…_

"Hmm…" Deidara rubbed his chin after sealing up the Four Tails.

"What are you thinking about?" Tobi asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to go after that Sasuke brat or go after that Naruto fella." He said.

"Perhaps we should go after Sasuke." Tobi suggested. "We don't need to cause any commotion in the Hidden Leaf."

"…Tobi…that's the smartest thing you've ever said." Deidara said.

Tobi chuckled. "Well, uh…I try!"

"Don't let it get to your head." Deidara told him and they took off.

 _Back with the team…_

 **BGM: Sealed Ruins (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)**

"So, how are we going to do this?" Marisa asked.

"Since we may encounter the Akatsuki, I suggest we pair Naruto up with Hinata and Yamoto." Kakashi said. "They are after the Jinchuuriki, after all…"

"You sure that'd be enough?" Sayoko asked. "I suggest we send more with him just in case."

"I agree with Sayoko." Yamoto said. "Perhaps we should have the Keyblade Wielders with us as well."

"Fair enough." Kakashi said. "The Keyblade Wielders will go with Naruto, Hinata and Captain Yamoto." He said as they nodded. "Alright, let's move out." She said as they ran off in different directions.

 _With Hebi_

"Now that we have what we need." Sasuke said. "We should split up."

"For what?" Karin asked.

"Gather information about the Akatsuki." Sasuke replied.

"Ah! You want to gather information so you know what we're going up against!" Suigetsu said.

"Exactly." Sasuke nodded. "Now, split up." He ordered as the three guys took off.

 _I wanted to be near my Sasuke a little more…_ Karine sighed and took off in a different direction as well.

 _With Naruto…_

"So, you've sensed me coming, did you." A hooded man said after avoiding a couple of throwing stars, courtesy of Yamato. The hooded man's face was visible enough for the others to see.

 **End BGM**

"Kabuto Yakushi." Yamato identified the man. "It's pretty brash of you to voluntarily approach us like this."

"I just want to have a little chat with Naruto."

"You won't escape. We're taking you in."

"Kabuto, I bet you would know where Sasuke is." Naruto said.

"You're still all about Sasuke, huh?" Kabuto chuckled.

"They say that Sasuke killed Orochimaru; is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true." Kabuto took out a book.

"What's that?" Flare asked.

"Intelligence… of everything I've learned about the Akatsuki." He said. "It's you're now, you can have it all."

"Orochimaru is dead now, so you're trying to negotiate a deal with the Leaf Village. Is that it?" Yamato said.

"No, I'm not as foolish as to think that the Hidden Leaf would be willing to negotiate with the likes of me." Kabuto said.

"Then explain. The Akatsuki aren't after you, so why would you help us against them?" Yamato asked.

"It's simply a gift for Naruto, a token of my gratitude. After all, the Akatsuki are perusing you." Kabuto answered. :When Lord Orochimaru died, I lost sense of my identity again of who I was. I never new mt parents or homeland. The enemy took me in to their custody when I was very little. I was used as a spy since I was a child, moving around from country to country, village to village. For a long time, the idea of home was alienated to me, until I became Lord Orochimaru's disciple. And now... It's gone again." He tossed the book to Naruto. "The pain of not knowing who I am, of being without an identity; you understand very well don't you, Naruto?"

"I don't want to understand anything you say." Naruto said.

Kabuto smirk. "Are you sure? Who are you really? Are you Naruto Uzumaki, ore the Nine-Tailed Fox? I know you were shunned and despised in the past, so you must have questioned your identity, or who you were meant to be. But you had faith in your strength, and told yourself that you were Naruto Uzumaki, you've forged your own identity. In doing so, you overcame the cold stares meant for the Nine-Tailes. That's why you're confident. That's why you have no doubts at all about your identity, and why you've found friends who've accepted you so readily. But my story's different." He said, as he removed his hood. "With Lord Orochimaru, I stubbornly kept cleaning tightly to his power. Now I have a much better idea of how you felt, Naruto. You've made me see, and so I've decided that I would try to be like you. That's why my path is clear to me." He turned his head around to reveal scales on the left side of his face.

"I'm going to use what I was able to absorb of Lord Orochimaru, to become a better, stronger Kabuto Yakushi!"

"I don't like the look of this." Tristina muttered.

"I will find a new identity, and you've given me a clue as to how! That's why I'm so grateful to you, Naruto. Lord Orochimaru is a symbol of renewal; he will live inside me as a reminder of what I must overcome."

"You absorbed that guy?!" Naruto asked.

"That's right! I took a part of Lord Orochimaru's corpse after Sasuke defeated him, and then I simply grafted that piece right onto my own body!" Kabuto said, revealing his left arm covered in scales. "And since then, you won't believe the life force it's given me. Every day I can feel it consuming my entire body. It's amazing!"

"It's unbelievable." Yamato whispered.

 _Wait a minute._ Hinata thought, quickly using her Byakugan. She saw that the parts Orochimaru have already taken over one-third of Kabuto's body.

"I have to fight desperately, just to avoid being completely consumed by it." Kabuto stated. "Everyday I feel my will, to surpass Lord Orochimaru, reaffirmed to me!"

"Is that everything you came here to say?" Nan asked, but received no answer.

"Well, you can keep on fighting him, in a jail cell in the Hidden Leaf Village!" Naruto exclaimed, using Shadow Clone Jutsu and then formed Rasengan as he ran over and used it on him, but Kabuto quickly dodged and then he quickly avoided the Keyblade Wielders attacks, and then avoided Yamoto's and Hinata's attacks.

"How is he able to dodge our attacks so easily?!" Flare exclaimed.

"His evasive skills are impressive, I'll give him that." Nan said.

"In time, I will be able to gain complete control of all of Lord Orochimaru's powers and abilities. And when that happens, I'll fight you again, Naruto." He smirked. "But that's later. My first priority is to avenge him; my priority is Sasuke." Until next time." He said and then disappeared.

Naruto growled. "That guy pisses me off."

"Let's keep looking for Itachi." Yamoto said. "He was probably trying to slow us down." He said and took off.

 _Meanwhile…_

Deidara was sitting on the ground, panting while Sasuke was staring at him. "Those eyes…those overconfident eyes make me so sick. Your eyes…judging me and my art…I'll never forgive them for that! You have absolutely no respect for my art, I can tell that you don't…" He struggled to point his finger at Sasuke. "I can never forgive those eyes that just ignore my art!" He exclaimed as he was panting after going on a rant.

"I couldn't care less about all of that." Sasuke said. "I just want you to tell me where I can find Itachi." He said as Deidara's eyes widened as he clenched his fists as he looked like he was about to explode in rage, and then Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan.

"So you've retracted your Sharingan…do you really take me that lightly?!" Deidara growled as he ripped off his shirt and then started to take off his stiching off of his chest with his own hand as it pulled it off to reveal another mouth on his chest besides the mouths from his hands.

Sasuke lightly gasped from what he was seeing as Deidara chuckled evilly as he took out some of his exploding clay and put it inside of him, as veins slowly formed all over his body and he was slowly fading. "This time, I'm going to detonate myself!

 **BGM: Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _He's insane!_ Sasuke thought.

"In death, I shall become art itself! No one's seen an explosion like this…one that shall leave behind a scar on the very earth itself! AND THEN…I'll receive more admiration for my art than ANYONE WHO HAS EVER SEEN BEFORE!" He exclaimed. _Sorry Tobi…_ "But while I will be admired, you'll most definitely be dead!"

Sasuke struggled to get up, but fell to the ground once more. "This explosion will cover ten kilometers…you can't run away from this one!" He smirked. "Tremble…be afraid! Recoil in despair! Cower in awe…and cry your heart out! BECAUSE MY ART…." Deidara disappeared. "…IS AN EXPLOSION!" He yelled, causing a very massive explosion that could be seen for miles.

 **End BGM**

 _With the heroes…_

"What is that?!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing to the distances as they saw Deidara's massive explosion.

"An explosion." Isaac said as he looked at Nan. "Probably Deidara going kamikaze." He said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded as they took off to the main source of the explosion once it died down, but once they got there…there was no trace of Deidara or Sasuke and then everyone else regrouped.

"We saw the explosion." Natsu said.

"We all saw and heard it." Gray said. "I don't know how you'd miss it."

"I wonder if Sasuke was here…" Yuffie said.

"He was here alright." Kiba said as he sniffed the air with Akamaru. "…And he's still alive."

Sakura mentally sighed with relief. "Where is he?"

"He's…" Kiba sniffed. "This way!" He exclaimed and then led the way as everyone else followed.

 _With Hebi…_

"Oh, Sasuke! I'm glad to see you're still alive!" Karin exclaimed with delight. As it turns out, Sasuke used Manda, a summoning for Orochimaru, to escape unharmed from Deidara's explosion. However, Manda was killed during the explosion.

Sasuke ignored Karin. "Do we have any info on where Itachi might be?"

"There's an Uchiha hideout not far from here." Jugo said. "I have a slight feeling that's we'll find Itachi."

"Good, now let's go." Sasuke said as they took off.

 _With Itachi…_

Itachi had walked into the Uchiha hideout and sat in a chair. "…Shadow Clone Jutsu." He said as two clones appeared next to him as they then walked out as one took off in one direction and another went with Kisame who was waiting for him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kisame asked. "This is Sasuke we're talking about."

"I know…but this is my battle." Itachi replied. "I don't wish for you to get harmed for this upcoming battle. This may be my last battle with him."

"I see." Kisame nodded. "So where's the other one going?"

"Going to find Sasuke." Itachi replied. "While we are going to pay Naruto and his little friends a visit."

Kisame smirked. "Good. My sword's been craving a Keyblade Wielder." He chuckled. "That girl who is called Tristina seems like a good appetizer for Samehada." He said as they took off together.

 _Back with the Heroes…_

Akamaru suddenly started growling. "What is it, buddy?" Kiba asked.

"Did he pick up something?" Natsu asked.

"I think he did." He replied.

"Then I guess we're close to Itachi." Yuno said as they kept on going until Sakuya and Sayoko noticed some sort of water shark coming right for them.

"Heads up!" Sakuya exclaimed as they quickly dodged the attack as the shark hit a tree and exploded.

"Was that a shark?" Levy asked.

"It was." Sayoko nodded. "We're not alone." She said as she summoned a few of her knives once they reached a clearing. "Show yourself." She ordered as they saw Itachi and Kisame walking up to them.

"Itachi!" Naruto growled.

"Hello, Naruto." Itachi said. "It's been a while since we've last met."

Kisame laughed and then looked at Tristina. "Looking at you up close…is making my sword hungry." He said as Tristina sweatdropped.

"What…?" Tristina asked as Yamoto explained about Kisame's sword. "Oh my…"

"I'm also curious about the power of the Keyblade." Itachi said as he looked at Isaac. "None else shall interfere with this battle." He said as a barrier was formed preventing anyone else from entering the battle.

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed as he punched the barrier, only it didn't work.

"I guess we can only watch." Nan sighed. "As much as I want to be part of the battle, though…" He muttered.

"A good knight always watches another's battle and study their movements." Caliburn said, appearing out of nowhere.

"…Uh, is anyone else a little freaked out about the sudden talking sword?" Kiba asked while the others got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Isaac ran over to Itachi and slashed him, but he jumped back and did a few handsigns. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" He exclaimed, unleashing it on Isaac, but he quickly avoided it and then Naruto ran over with a few Shadow Clones as they quickly punched and kicked him, but Itachi quickly dispatched them with ease.

"Water Style: Exploding Shark Bomb!" Kisame exclaimed, unleashing a shark aimed at Tristina, but she quickly rolled out of the way and used Thundaga.

"Water Style: Tearing Torrent!" Yamoto exclaimed, forcing Kisame to dodge as he ran over and slashed Tristina, but she blocked it and slashed him away.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled, unleashing it on Itachi as he grunted in pain while Isaac used Sonic Blade to send him flying away, but then Itachi recovered.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower!" Itachi exclaimed, but Isaac sent some of it back to him with Reflega and used Firaga while Naruto snuck up behind him and used another Rasengan thanks to the help of his Shadow Clones as he threw some shurikens at him, but he quickly dodged.

"Water Style: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kisame exclaimed, forcing them to quickly dodge, but Kisame was right on Tristina and slashed her down, but then Yamato shieled Tristina with a wooden wall as Tristina then used Curaga as she jumped up and used Triple Firaga, causing Kisame to growl. "You're a troublesome one!" He smirked.

Itachi had once again used Fireball Jutsu, but they dodged as Isaac used Ars Arcanum and Naruto charged up for a Giant Rasengan as he went over and unleashed it on Itachi who was more focused on Isaac as he got hit by it and slammed into a tree. "Gotcha." Naruto smirked.

Itachi got up. "I'm not done yet…"

"Alright…I've had enough of this weirdo!" Tristina exclaimed as she pulled out a Pokeball. _Time to do this that I've worked on ever since I got this guy._ She thought. "LET'S GO, PRIMAL GROUDON!" She yelled and Primal Groudon appeared.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm?" Kisame wondered.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Tristina yelled. "LIMIT BREAK!" She screamed as Primal Groudon then picked up Tristina who then placed her on the top of his head.

 **Limit Break: Primal Quake**

 **BGM: Battle! Legendary (Pokemon Black and White)**

Primal Groudon began stomping on the ground to create small earthquakes, damaging any surrounding trees thanks to the earthquakes. "What the heck is she doing?!" Isaac exclaimed as he, Naruto and Itachi looked on. After Primal Groudon stomped around for a little bit, he looked up at Tristina and nodded as she then jumped off of him as she raised her fist while free falling.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled, as she punched the ground at the same time as Primal Groudon, creating a monsterous earthquake that knocked everyone to the ground while also creating a shockwave.

"And I thought Sakura was scary when she's mad!" Naruto exclaimed, but the Limit Break wasn't done, for a volcano formed up underneath them, where Kisame was trapped inside the volcano and then Tristina screamed at the top of her lungs as Primal Groudon joined her which then caused the volcano to erupt and lava poured out of the volcano, as Primal Groudon picked up Tristina to save her from getting killed by the lava, while Yamoto, Naruto and Isaac was slowly backing up from the lava…but before it could touch their feet, the volcano and the lava disappeared, signaling the end of the Limit Break.

"That takes care of him." Tristina grinned, acting like what she did was completely normal, but according to everyone's faces…it wasn't.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, so you might think." A voice said as Kisame appeared completely unharmed. "All you did was kill a water clone."

Tristina growled. "I thought for sure I had you!"

 _I now know the power of the Keyblade._ Itachi thought. "Kisame, retreat for now." He said as he did a few more handsigns and then he disappeared, but not before turning into crows and circling around Naruto and Isaac before flying off.

"Hmph…you got lucky." Kisame said as he ran off.

"That was weird…" Isaac said as the shield disappeared as everyone else walked to them as a Keyblade appeared in Isaac's hand. The keychain had the Uchiha Symbol and the Akatsuki Symbol, the handle is a circle similar like Rumbling Rose, the blade is the Sword of Kusanagi and the teeth are kunai. "Interesting Keyblade…"

"But not as interesting as Tristina's Limit Break." Lucy said. "Seriously, it made Wendy and Juvia faint!"

"Hmm?" Professor Jacob wondered as he noticed a scale on the ground belonging to Kisame's sword as he picked it up and examined it. _…I have an idea._ He thought. "Hey Yukari, take me back to the mansion." He requested. "I have an idea for a Keyblade." He said as a gap opened up. "I'll be right back." He said and walked in.

"Should we wait for him?" Kiba asked.

"Nah, he'll be fine." Isaac replied. "Let's keep going. He'll catch up."

"Alright." Kiba nodded as they then took off again.

 _Meanwhile…_

Itachi was sitting in his chair when he heard a door being shut as he opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking up to him. "Sasuke."

"Itachi." Sasuke said.

Itachi got up. "Now…let's settle this."

"Yes." Sasuke said as he activated Chidori. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"So have I." He said.

 _Back with the heroes…_

"Yoohoo! Over here!" A voice called out once they got to another clearing as they saw Tobi standing on a dead tree branch.

"Another Akatsuki guy!" Gray exclaimed.

"How many are there?" Yuno wondered.

"One too many." Gajeel growled.

"I'll take care of this one." Natsu said as he ran over to Tobi. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but when he got to Tobi, he went right through him. "What the…?!" He exclaimed as he slammed right into a tree. "Ooof!"

"He went right through him?!" Carla exclaimed.

"Aaah! He's a ghost!" Happy freaked out.

"A ghost? This one's mine!" Paolo summoned the Poltergust 6000 and attempted to suck Tobi up, but it was not working.

"Nice breeze we have here today." Tobi chuckled.

"Stop fooling around…" A voice said as they saw a man walking up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head.

"I…am known by many names…but…you can me Silver." The man smirked. "I was sent by Zeref."

"Zeref?!" Erza exclaimed in shock.

"No way…." Natsu said.

"Who's Zeref?" Kakashi asked as Lucy explained who he was while Gray looked at Silver.

 _…Why does he look familiar?_ Gray thought. _Why does he remind me of my old man?!_ He thought while Silver smirked at Gray.

"Uh, hello! I'm standing right here!" Tobi waved his arms. "It's rude to ignore someone!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, using Rasengan on him, but like Natsu, he went through and smacked into a tree. "Ow…"

"Hmm, I didn't even feel that." Tobi said.

Gray growled as he suddenly ran over and punched Silver, but he blocked it. "Heh…is that the best you got?"

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray yelled as he slashed Silver, but he jumped back and Silver used some ice make magic as well, using a sword as he slashed Gray. "Since when did you learn ice make magic?!" He asked.

"Heh, if only you knew." He said as Gray jumped back.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray yelled, covering the grass in ice…right when Naruto used Rasengan on Tobi but went through him…and then he landed on the ice.

"WHOOOOA!" He yelled as she slammed right into Hinata, knocking them both down.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Kiba cringed.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Flight Armor and slashed Tobi several times, but like all else…it wasn't working.

"Heheh, that tickled!" Tobi chuckled.

"Perhaps I can blow him away!" Wendy exclaimed. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Tobi laughed. "I love a good breeze!" He said as Yuffie's shuriken, Sayoko's kunai and Sakuya's knives went through him. "Missed!"

"How?! We hit him, didn't we?" Yuffie asked.

"This one won't miss at all!" Marisa exclaimed as she flew up and landed near Tobi, aiming her hakkero at him at point blank range and unleashed a Master Spark…but Tobi remained unharmed.

"Colorful, but still didn't feel anything." Tobi said while doing the peace sign in the process.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Marisa yelled.

"A Master Spark at close range and he's acting like it was nothing?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I can't get a good reading on this guy…" Kakashi said.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled and fired at Silver, but he conjured up an ice shield to block it. "What is your DEAL?!" He yelled at him.

Silver chuckled. "Oh Gray…there's a lot of things you don't know." He said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, you see…"

"I don't think you need to tell him yet." A voice said as they looked to see Zetsu appearing. "Tobi, you can drop the façade now."

 **End BGM**

"Very well." Tobi's voice suddenly changed.

"What the…?" Natsu wondered.

"His voice changed?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Tobi chuckled. "This is the real me." He said and then glanced at Zetsu. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We came over to tell you that Sasuke has killed Itachi." Zetsu said.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Did he really?" Tobi asked as Zetsu nodded. "Fascinating…" He said as he turned to look at them once again. "The next time we meet…I will not be going easy on you." He said as Kakashi and Isaac noticed something in Tobi's eye hole on his mask. A Sharingan!

 _A Sharingan?_ Kakashi thought.

 _That's right…he has one of them too._ Isaac thought as Tobi and Zetsu disappeared.

"Farewell, Gray." Silver said as he opened up a dark portal. "We'll meet again someday." He smirked and walked into the portal.

 _Who was he?_ Gray thought. _How did he know me?!_

"Gray…" Juvia walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gray!"

"Huh?" Gray turned his head.

"Are you okay?" Juvia asked worriedly.

"Yeah…just…probably a little shaken up." Gray told her. _…That couldn't have been my father, could it? …Nah, couldn't be._

"Did Sasuke really…?" Sakura asked, tearing up just thinking about it.

"We might not be too late. He probably just said that to stop us from looking for Sasuke." Kakashi said. "If we hurry, we might just make it." He said as they took off…but when they got to the battle site…they saw Itachi's corpse.

"Oh no…" Wendy said. "We're too late…"

"Sasuke…" Naruto sighed.

"Those guys were just a distraction." Yamato muttered. "Well…let's head back. There's nothing we can do now." He said as they headed back to the Hidden Leaf…but someone's hand touched Isaac's shoulder as he turned around, but no one was there.

 _Weird._ He thought as he took off to catch up with the others.

 **BGM: Event – Sadness (Sonic Adventure)**

"Is anyone else feeling a sad atmosphere?" Tristina asked as soon as they got back to the Hidden Leaf.

"I wonder what happened." Kiba wondered.

"Perhaps we should ask the Hokage." Shino quietly suggested.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded as they took off, but then noticed Tsunade walking towards them with a sad look on her face.

"Granny Tsunade…what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I have a feeling about what's going on." Nan said, glancing at a bench to see Rose looking at them saddened as Maria Jr was comforting her while I-Rex was sitting next to Maria Jr.

"It's…Jiraiya." Tsunade said. "…He's been killed by Pain." He said as their eyes widened in shock.

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile…_

"This world will soon know the meaning of Pain." Pain said as he looked at a woman walking up to her. "Konan, you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then let's go." He said as they took off.

 _Somewhere else in the world…_

A figure chuckled as he was in the shadows. "It is almost time for us to strike. Soon, those fools will realize that the Legion of Darkness is not to be messed with."

"Why don't we just do it right now? We can lower their team right now!"

"Patience, Bellatrix. We'll strike when the time is right."

* * *

 **The plot thickens!**


	47. Pain's Assault

"If you want to avenge Jiraiya boy's death, you have to get stronger!" A frog by the name of Fukusaku told Naruto. "Now, if you want to use Sage Mode, you don't need to let in too much chakra!" He exclaimed.

"Remind me again why we're here?" Nan asked Isaac.

"Don't look at me." Isaac shrugged.

"You two are here to get stronger with your Keyblade skills!" Fukusaku told them.

"How do you know about the Keyblade anyway?" Isaac asked. "We didn't even mention it."

"Well, when our world was restored from that Maleficent woman and found out it was restored by a woman named Sabrina and a mysterious weapon called a Keyblade, we decided to do some research on it and found out that it's a very powerful weapon, so we decided to call it the most sacred weapon of the universe." He explained. "It's all thanks to our savior, Sabrina."

"The way you talk about her makes me think you treat my mom like some sort of Goddess."

"Well, she did destroy her, didn't she? She's a Goddess in my book."

"Goddess Sabrina..." Nan thought about it, picturing her in a Goddess outfit. _I don't see it._

"Anyway, you must get stronger with your sacred blades in order to defeat Jiraiya boy's murderer! I realize you're strong, but we'll make you stronger!"

"Okay…" Isaac nodded.

"And to think we got here just for some simple training…" Nan said.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier…_

 **BGM: Mission (Naruto Shippuden)**

 _"It's been a day since Jiraiya's been killed." Tsunade said, glancing at Naruto who was in a fetal position, a few tears running down his cheeks as Rose and Maria Jr were hugging him. "I'm not sure what to do?"_

 _"Isn't there something we can do?" Natsu asked, leaning on a wall. "If anything, we could probably get Naruto a bit stronger."_

 _"Stronger? Do you not remember the power of that Rasenshuriken?" Gajeel asked. "Also, if he uses that Rasenshuriken again, it'll just be one step closer before he won't be able to use his moves anymore."_

 _"He has a point. That would have to be a last resort." Erza said. "A very dangerous last resort, to be exact."_

 _"I wonder if we can have Naruto be trained under Lord Beerus…" Yuno said._

 _"Bad idea! We already have a vampire who is a Goddess of Destruction and you as a Yandere Queen! We don't need a knuckleheaded ninja being trained under him!" Worldwalker exclaimed._

 _"Hmm…perhaps not that guy." Nan said. "But maybe those toads that Jiraiya used."_

 _"Now there's an idea." Isaac said._

 _"Hey!" A voice called out as they saw Fukusaku as he was in the room as well, sitting on Tsunade's desk. "I like that idea too! We can have Naruto train on Mount Myoboku in my world! That's what Jiraiya boy would want!"_

 _"So it's settled. We'll have Naruto go to your world." Tsunade said._

 _"Send these two as well." Erza requested, placing her hands on Nan's and Isaac's shoulders. "They're already strong Keyblade Wielders, but perhaps they should get stronger too."_

 _"Why us?!" Isaac exclaimed._

 _"All I did was mention it, I didn't volunteer to go." Nan said._

 _"Well, you just did." Erza said as she shoved them to Fukusaku. "While the three of you train in their world…" She summoned her sword. "We'll train really hard until they arrive."_

 _"That seems like a smart idea." Sakuya said._

 _"One question. What about those three?" Yuffie asked, pointing to Rose, Maria Jr and I. Rex. "If Pain can manage to take down one of the Legendary Sannin, then these three will be killed in seconds."_

 _"We'll just take them to a safe place. I'm sure no one will notice two little girls above the heads on that rock wall." Natsu said._

 _"But they might notice a humongous dinosaur…unless if it's sleeping." Gray said._

 _"Well, we'll think of something." Erza said. "Now, off you go." She said as a portal opened up and then shoved Isaac and Nan into the portal as Naruto walked in as well._

 _"This is going to be enjoyable." Fukusaku said as he hopped into the portal as well._

 _"Are you sure sending those two are a good idea?" Carla asked. "Remember, they butt heads on occasion."_

 _"That's true, but unlike Natsu and Gray, their fights are always quick." Erza said, glancing at Natsu and Gray who were already glaring at each other. "Besides, Caliburn will break them up."_

 _"Here's hoping." Lucy said._

 _"Wait." Tristina noticed that one of her Pokeballs, the one that held Umbreon, was empty. "Where did Umbreon go?"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"If you hadn't mentioned Jiraiya's toads, we wouldn't be here." Isaac said.

"Well, someone had to say it." Nan said.

"But thanks to you, Erza basically thought we volunteered! You could've just told her no!"

"You don't say no to Erza if she can beat you with one arm tied behind her back!"

"You're just mad that you tripped in the middle of your spar with Erza, that's how she beat you with just one arm."

"I didn't trip! Someone just happened to put a rock in my way!"

"Uh-huh…like I should believe that?"

"Rocks don't just magically appear in the ground! Someone deliberately put it there!"

"What if it was just part of the ground to begin with…and you just happened to have a clumsy spell?"

"I AM NOT CLUMSY!"

"Will you two break it up?!" Caliburn appeared out of nowhere. "We're here to train, not bicker."

"IN A MINUTE, CALIBURN!" Both of them yelled, only for Umbreon to appear and hit them both on their crotches with an Iron Tail.

"Where did Umbreon come from?!" Issac groaned.

"You're suppose to hit Issac, but the both of us!" Nan groaned.

"Oh for heaven's sake…" Caliburn muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So…you're the eight tails?" Sasuke's voice asked as a man turned around.

"That's right, the name's Killer Bee!" The man exclaimed. "The world's greatest rapper!"

"We were sent to take you to the Akatsuki so they can extract the eight tailed beast out of you." Suigetsu said.

"Just come quietly." Sasuke ordered.

"Oh ho ho! If you think you can just take me because of that, you are sorely mistaken!" He exclaimed, getting in a battle position.

"So be it." Sasuke said as Team Hebi got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Suigetsu ran over to Killer Bee while taking out his sword and slashed him, but Killer Bee jumped to the side and punched him to the side. "You little…" Suigetsu growled as Sasuke activated Chidori as he ran over.

"Chidori!" He exclaimed but Killer Bee sweep kicked him to the ground as he then kicked him over to Karin, knocking her down as well.

"Ho! You cannot stop the power of Killer Bee!" He exclaimed as suddenly Jugo was behind him and punched him to the side, knocking him away. "Hmph! Not bad." He said as he looked to see Jugo running to him. "Lightning Style: Lariat!" He exclaimed as he ran over and took him down.

Jugo growled. "This guy is something else."

"But he's still going down!" Suigetsu exclaimed. "Water Style: Great Water Arm Technique!" He exclaimed as his arm got bigger as he ran over and punched Killer Bee in the chest to knock him away where Jugo was right there and punched him to the ground, and then Killer Bee got up and started breakdancing, hitting Jugo and Suigetsu in the process to knock them away.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed, but Killer Bee quickly avoided his fireballs as he grabbed him by the throat, causing him to growl. "Chidori Stream!"

"Yow!" Killer Bee let go of Sasuke as he then trapped Killer Bee in wire.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He exclaimed while Killer Bee yelled in pain while Karin noticed something in the distance.

 _Rain clouds?_ She wondered before shrugging it off as she proceeded to punch and kick Killer Bee to knock him to the ground.

"I ain't giving up!" Killer Bee exclaimed as he got up and saw Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo surrounding him. "So, it's going to be like that, huh?" He asked. "Well then, I guess I ought to release my true power!" He exclaimed as he roared as aura shot out of him, but before he could do that, Jugo punched him down to the ground once again, knocking him out.

 **End BGM**

"That guy was something…" Suigetsu said.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said as he went to pick him up when suddenly there was a loud thunder clap looming above them.

"Oh sweet, it's going to rain." Suigetsu said.

"I wouldn't count on rain." A voice said as suddenly Sasuke was punched straight to a wall.

"SASUKE!" Karin yelled.

"What the heck?!" Suigetsu exclaimed as they turned around to see a group of four standing in front of them.

Sasuke got up and growled. "Who are you?"

"Who are we? We're the Thunder Legion." The female of the group replied as they saw marks on their bodies. Those marks…was none other than Fairy Tail.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"Let's go." Laxus said as the trio nodded.

Sasuke growled. "Attack!" He ordered as Hebi went to attack the different members of the Thunder Legion while Sasuke went to attack Laxus himself. "CHIDORI!"

Laxus's body grew static. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" He asked as Sasuke prepared to impale him with the Chidori. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He exclaimed, punching Sasuke in the gut to send him flying.

"See if you like this!" Suigetsu exclaimed, slashing Freed but he jumped back.

"Dark Ecriture: Destruction!" Freed exclaimed, as Suigetsu cried out in pain as he slashed him several times until he slashed him to the ground. "Dark Ecriture: Pain!"

"Agh!" Suigetsu cried out in pain.

Karin quickly punched Evergreen, but she flew up in the air to avoid it. "You can fly?!" Karin exclaimed.

"That's not all." Evergreen smirked. "Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!" She exclaimed as Karin screamed in pain as she flew down and punched Karin straight to the ground.

Jugo roared in frustration as he punched Bickslow, but he ducked and then jumped to the side. "HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled.

"Alright, my babies! Do your thing!" Bickslow ordered. "Baryon Formation!" He exclaimed as his dolls fired a powerful laser at Jugo at close range, causing him to yell in pain.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus exclaimed as his roar went through the Fireball and engulfed Sasuke as he yelled in pain as he fell to the ground.

 _If I keep this up with this guy…I'll be killed._ He thought as he glanced at the unconscious Killer Bee. _I have to get him…_ He thought as he went over to Killer Bee, but Laxus fired a small lightning bolt at him as he screamed in pain.

"Stay down." Laxus ordered.

"Sasuke!" Karin exclaimed as she ran over to him while she was severely beat up by Evergreen as she went over to him.

"We have to get out of here." Suigetsu said. "We'll get annihilated if we keep battling these guys."

Sasuke growled. "Retreat…" He ordered as Jugo picked Sasuke up and they took off.

"Good riddance." Evergreen said.

 **End BGM**

Laxus folded his arms and then heard Killer Bee groaning as he got up and looked around. "Where'd those fools go…and who are you?" He asked.

"We're friends from a guild called Fairy Tail." Laxus told him. "Luckily, we got here in time before you were taken away by those guys."

"I see."

"Now, we better get going." Laxus said. "The Hidden Leaf Village will need all the help they can get." He said.

"Laxus, we also have to go to the Hidden Sand Village too." Freed reminded.

"I know that." Laxus said as he looked at Killer Bee. "You coming?"

"You're taking me with you?"

"It's either that or stay here."

"I'd rather explore the world. I can't stand being stuck in this place any longer." Killer Bee said.

"Then let's go." Laxus said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Begin the assault." Pain ordered as the paths took off to their assigned locations. The Asura, Preta and the Animal Path went to go distract them and act as diversions, while the Deva, Naraka, Human and Konan went inside the Hidden Leaf to interrogate any victims they'd find to ask where Naruto Uzumaki was, either by death or by reading people's minds from Konan.

Eventually, the Asura Path picked up the Animal Path and threw him over the wall as he landed on the ground as he did a few handsigns. "Let the invasion begin." He said as he put his hand on the ground, as the other paths appeared in the Hidden Leaf Village and took off.

 **BGM: Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Crap! Those three aren't back yet!" Tristina exclaimed.

"We'll just have to make due!" Gray said. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" He yelled as he fired ice arrows at the paths.

"Split up." Pain ordered as they nodded and took off.

"I'll take on the original." Erza said as she went into Purgatory Armor and took off while Yuno flew up and surrounded herself in a dark aura, going into her full yandere mode.

"Come and get some." Yuno said, firing lasers at them.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FLAME SPARK!" Buru yelled.

"MASTER SPARK!" Marisa yelled.

The paths dodged their attacks while also making a mess of the village in the process, as they then retaliated, but everyone held their ground.

"FIRE!" Tristina yelled, using a Firaga spell on one of them.

"Tristina!" A voice called out as she turned to see Professor Jacob running over to her while Tristina was with Sakura and Juvia.

"You made a Keyblade, didn't you?" She asked.

"I was also testing it out a little, yes." He said as he tossed it to her. "It's called Samehada's Wrath, it boosts strength and magic while it also lets you use its powers like Kisame's Samehada's did. Using chakra, absorbing it, you name it. Oh, it switches between sword and Keyblade form."

"Cool." She smirked. The keychain is the Krigakure symbol and the Akatsuki symbol, the handle is a spike version of the Kingdom Key, the blade is Samehada itself and the teeth are Samehade's teeth. "Let's test this out!" She said as she ran over and slashed through the Deva Path, taking it out in the process. "Sweet!"

"Not bad!" Sakura said.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

Pain himself was on a roof, avoiding Sakuya's knives and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack where he nearly got hit by Gajeel's Iron Club. "Leave him to me!" A voice called out as they saw Erza running up to them.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes!" Erza told them as they nodded and took off somewhere else.

"If it isn't Titania herself." Pain said and then Erza slashed him, but he jumped back. "That will not work." He said. "Almighty Push." He said, blasting her away.

Erza was knocked into the air, but she immediately switched into Heaven's Wheel Armor and launched swords and spears at him, but he blasted them away too, forcing her to go into Flight Armor where she disappeared from his view. "Hmph…that will not work either." He said as once again, he used Almighty Push to send her flying away.

 _Nothing's working!_ Erza growled as she went into Black Wing Armor and slashed him several times, but Pain blasted her away again.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit disappointed in you." Pain told her. "I thought the legendary Titania can put up more of a fight."

Erza growled as she got up. "I'm not through with you yet…"

Pain had his arms folded as he looked around the area to see several of his paths were getting destroyed, but Konan and a few others were holding on strong. "It seems I have to cut our battle short, Titania." He said as he flew up to the air.

"Get back here!" Erza exclaimed as she went into Black Wing Armor and flew up into the air.

"Begone." He said as he soon blasted her to the ground, as she landed but started sliding and went into a building, causing Sakuya and Sayoko to go check on her, with Natsu and Wendy following them as well.

"HEY!" Yuno yelled as she flew over to him and slashed him, but Pain dodged and kicked her in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock her into the air.

"So-called Yandere Queen my foot." He said as he flew up and scissor kicked her down to the ground, as she landed on Lucy and Worldwalker.

"Gah!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

Pain closed his eyes. "Now this world shall know Pain…." He said as he opened his eyes. "Almighty Push." He said as a humongous shockwave hit the Hidden Leaf…and started destroying everything in sight, as everyone was caught in the blast. What was left…was a humongous crater of what was left of the Hidden Leaf.

Rose, Maria Jr and the I-Rex saw this as they were on top of the mountain. "No way!" Rose exclaimed. "Did that really just happen?!"

 **End BGM**

Sakura got out of the rubble. "U-ugh…" She groaned as she saw everyone else managing to get out of the rubble unharmed. "What…?"

"S-Sakura…" Sakura heard a voice as she saw a weakened Tsunade lying on the ground as she quickly went over to Tsunade, and then she was joined by Erza who was holding on to her arm and Worldwalker.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed. "Did you…save us?"

"I did…" Tsunade muttered. "But…it seems we…can't beat him…without…Naruto…and those two Keyblade Wielders." She said. "They're…our only hope." She said and suddenly her skin was getting wrinkled.

"What in the world…?" Worldwalker asked.

"Every time she does that…it…it shortens her life." Sakura muttered.

"It was a risk she had to take to save us." Erza said as they then heard Natsu roar in frustration.

"PAIN! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU INTO PIECES ONCE I GET DOWN THERE!" Natsu yelled.

"All we can do is to wait for them to come…but it might be too late now." Sakura said, a few tears forming in her eyes…but then everyone noticed a bright light forming up.

"So…you came." Pain said as he saw Naruto in Sage Mode as Nan and Isaac were with him.

"Umbre!" Umbreon called out as he ran off to the rubble and reunited with Tristina.

"There you are!" Tristina let him hop into her arms. "You decided to go with them to keep them in line, huh?" She asked as Umbreon nodded. "Well, at least they're back."

"You three think you can defeat me?" Pain asked. "Well, let's see how much you've gotten stronger."

"I think we need more firepower." Nan said, glancing at Isaac.

"Wait, you want to bring THAT wacko here?"

"Yeah."

"…Alright." He said as he raised his summon gem. "Gentaro!" He exclaimed…but as he summoned him, Gentaro was reading in a magazine and he looked quite happy.

"Oh ho ho…this is the best issue ever. I can't wait to see the center fold!" He chuckled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU HAVE A PERVERT FOR A SUMMON?!" Naruto and Nan yelled.

"Hmm?" He looked at them. "Hey everyone! You're just in time to check out the latest issue of TV-kun!"

"You mean that's not a dirty magazine?!"

"What? Of coarse not. Why would I read something like that?" He said as he put the magazine in his pocket. "What do you need?"

"We need you to help us out against that guy." Isaac said, pointing to Pain.

"You got it!" He said, putting on a strange belt with four slots of some sort, each one shaped in a circle, X, triangle, and square. Gentaro revealed that he also had 4 switches, which had a circle, X, triangle, and square as well. He placed the circle switch in the circle slot.

 **ROCKET**

Next, the X switch, in the X slot

 **LAUNCHER**

The triangle switch, in the triangle slot

 **DRILL**

And finally the square switch, in the square slot

 **RADAR**

Gentaro then flipped the toggles switch down. And as each toggle switch was flipped down, there was a small screen showing the switches being activated, you could hear the belt powering up, increasing the pitch of the noise, and when the fourth toggle switch was hit, a countdown began.

 **3!**

 **2!**

 **1!**

"Henshin!" Gentaro shouted, then he pulled a lever to the side and raised his hand in the air. A space like tune played as a metallic circle appeared overhead, light shining down on him, and smoke coming out. When the transformation was complete, the man was now in some sort of white space suit with his helmet in the shape of a rocket and the lenses where orange. He had an orange circle on his right arm, a black square on his left arm, an X on his right leg, and a yellow triangle on his left leg.

Gentaro Kisaragi has transformed into Kamen Rider Fourze!

 **"** Yosha! **Uchu kitaaaaaaaa!"** Fourze yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's do this man to man!"

"Whoa." Nan said, completely amazed by the transformation, as was everyone else.

"I'm suddenly liking this guy." Issac said as they then heard roaring. the roar came from Diablo and Vertigo running up to them.

"We'll join you." Diablo said.

"Talking Kyoryu(dinosaur)?! **Kyoryu** **kitaaaaaaaa!"** Fourze yelled with his legs spread out and spreading his arms into the air, again.

"He sure seems exited." Nan said as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Pain's Theme (Naruto Shippuden)**

Naruto used Shadow Clone Jutsu as they then helped him form Rasengan while the others covered for him as Nan and Isaac both used Thundaga, hitting Pain but it didn't seem to do much damage.

Fourze pressed the orange switch and the yellow switch on his buckle, causing his belt to sing cheerfully.

 **ROCKET~! ON~!**

At that, bright orange glowing outlines appeared over his right arm, taking on the form of an odd toy rocket like a kid would have.

"RIDER ROCKET PUUUUUNCH!" Fourze shouted, flying towards Pain with his Rocket Module and punching him with it.

"A rocket arm?" Nan asked.

"Amazing, isn't it!" He replied, causing Nan to sweatdrop and then Isaac used Triple Firaga and Diablo breathed fire at Pain, but he jumped to the side.

"Almighty-"

"Stopza!" Nan exclaimed, freezing Pain in time as Naruto ran forward and pressed the Rasengan on his chest, sending him flying but he quickly recovered.

"Hmph…" Pain growled as he was joined by two other Paths that survived as they ran over to attack them, but they were knocked away by Diablo and Vertigo.

"Let's take them out!" Naruto said as his Shadow Clones formed the Rasengan again…but this time it formed into a shuriken.

"Is he out of his mind?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?!" Gajeel exclaimed as Nan and Isaac stepped to the side…and then suddenly Naruto threw it.

"He threw it?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"But…I thought it couldn't!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Well, it looks like he found a way." Gray said as the three of them dodged…but as soon as it went past them…it exploded, taking out the two Paths and leaving Pain by himself.

 _Not bad…_ Pain thought as he ran over and took out some sort of rod. "You're quite the opponents…but, it's not enough!" He exclaimed as he ran over to attack them.

 **CHAINSAW~! ON~!**

Fourze tried to slash Pain with the Chainsaw Module on his right leg, but he blocked it with his rod. He then kicked Fourze and slashed him down. "Agh! Rods are more painful than they look!"

Diablo and Vertigo went to attack him, but Pain used Almighty Push to send them flying away and knocking them down. "Alright...you're asking for it!" Nan exclaimed as he slashed Pain several times with Caliburn, but Pain punched him in the gut, making him cough out blood.

"You call yourself a Knight of the Keyblade…but you're so predictable." Pain said, causing Nan to growl as he used Firaga, but Pain blocked it and slashed him down, and then impaled the back of both of his knees, making him cry out in pain.

"Nan!" Isaac and Naruto exclaimed as they ran over to them and then slashed Pain while Naruto did another Rasengan, but Pain knocked them away as he proceeded to trap Naruto with his rods and impaled Isaac in the knees as he yelled in agony.

"Isaac! Naruto!" Nan exclaimed as he tried to get up but the pain was too much for him as he tried to use Curaga, but Pain removed his Keyblade and threw it to the side. "Caliburn!"

"You will experience the true meaning on pain." Pain said, holding another rod and aimed it at Nan's forehead. "Farewell." He said, but then suddenly a Keyblade hit him, knocking him away. "Who dares?!"

"We'll take it from here." A voice said as they all saw Hinata, Tristina and Julia in front of their loved ones.

 **End BGM**

"Julia…!" Nan said.

"Tristina…g-get out of here! It's not safe!"

"And watch the three of you die? I'm not letting that happen." Tristina said.

"Hinata…" Naruto looked at her. "Why are you trying to protect me?"

Hinata looked at him. "It's because...I love you." She said as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, buddy!" Fourze said wrapping his arm around Naruto.

 **BGM: Hinata's Theme (Naruto)**

"Let's go." Tristina said as the girls nodded and ran over to Pain.

"Gentle Fist!" Hinata exclaimed, punching Pain but he quickly kicked her away and then Tristina and Julia quickly slashed him away, but they were launched away from Pain, but they recovered and used Thundaga and Blizzaga.

"Almighty Push!" He exclaimed, knocking Tristina and Julia away and then Hinata ran over to him.

"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" Hinata exclaimed, as blue aura like Lion heads came out of her hands as she proceeded to punch Pain but he kept dodging until he blasted her away and then Tristina and Julia ran to him from both sides.

"I admire your determination." Pain said. "However, you will know what true pain feels like." He said as two rods came out of his hands and then he impaled both of them in the stomach as he then slammed Hinata to the ground who was running to him and then he impaled her too, much to their horror.

"Hinata…"

"Tristina…"

"Julia…!"

"You were foolish to challenge me, now you are paying the ultimate price for your actions." Pain said. "Love will never win." He said while storm clouds were rolling in.

 **End BGM**

"You son of a…" Naruto growled, as an orange aura surrounded Naruto while darkness surrounded Isaac and Nan got up, summoning his Keyblade once more and using Curaga on all of them, looking pretty pissed off as well.

"You…" Isaac growled. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled. And then Umbreon used Iron Tail on his crotch, causing him to fall in pain as the dark aura surrounding him disappeared. "This is a horrible time for you to do that!" He groaned.

"Actually, that seemed to be the perfect time." A voice said as they saw Laxus with his arms folded. "While it is kind of surprising to see your loved ones hurt, you shouldn't let your anger control you." He said and glanced at Isaac. "Especially you."

"And you too, Naruto." A voice said as they saw Gaara as well, and Killer Bee. "You shouldn't let the Nine Tailed Fox grab a hold of you."

Laxus looked at the Thunder Legion. "Take them to any healer that's in the rubble." He ordered. "I'll stay here." He said as he cracked his knuckles while the trio picked up the girls and took off.'

"More reinforcements." Pain said. "It doesn't matter how many more arrive, you will all still feel pain!"

"So you're one of those people, huh?" Laxus asked as the guys got up. "Let's teach this guy a lesson." He said as they nodded and got ready for battle.

"This calls for some extra fire power!" Fourze said, removing the switch from from his x slots then placing a different switch in.

 **ELEK!**

Techno music blared from the belt as a flurry of electrical symbols flew around the Rider, four of them in fact, each one fusing with his body in a blast of lightning.

 **ELEK~! ON~!**

Chiming cheerfully, everyone had to cover their eyes due to the brightness, the ground and air shining bright due to the sheer power being channeled into Fourze.

When it was over, the Rider had near completely changed in terms of his appearance. His suit had become a bright golden yellow with black highlights, a jagged lightning bolt display etched right below his collar which had gained a silver color with a blue bar, the black design continued up to the helmet that now gained blue compound lenses.

Four large silver circles had emerged over Fourze's chest, each sparking as the Rider held out a large rod of some kind, more electrical sparks shooting from it as he pointed energetically at Satsuki.

 **BGM: Giant Step by Astronauts (Kamen Rider Fourze)**

"Kamen Rider Fourze: Elek States!" he grinned aiming the rod, also called Billy the Rod, at Pain, "My spirit's always charged to the max!"

"Almighty Push!" Pain attempted to push them, but Gaara conjured up a shield with his sand to block it as Isaac and Nan ran over and slashed him, but he jumped back to dodge it, but Laxus was right in front of him and punched him right in the gut to send him flying.

"THUNDER!" Isaac yelled, using Thundaga as Pain yelled in…well, pain as Naruto ran over to him and then used Killer Bee as a boost.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled, blasting Pain to the ground, but he quickly recovered.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara called out, but Pain used his power again to make a hole in the tsunami so that it wouldn't engulf him, however…Laxus was right behind him.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" He exclaimed, punching him in the back and sending over to Killer Bee as he had his knives out and slashed him several times before Pain recovered and knocked Killer Bee away, but Nan used Sonic Blade to knock him away.

Pain growled. "You won't defeat me!" He declared as he ran over, taking out a rod and slashing Isaac, but he blocked as Fourze snuck up behind Pain and hit him with his rod, shocking him in the process.

"Shocking!" He fist pumped as Pain turned to look at him.

"Don't take your eyes off of your opponent!" Naruto said, hitting him with a Rasengan and sending him flying where Isaac and Nan both use Thundaga to deal a lot of damage and then Laxus fired lightning bolts at Pain.

Pain growled as he used another Almighty Push, but Gaara blocked it with his sand and then Killer Bee slashed him away where Isaac used Triple Firaga and Nan using Blizzaga Pursuit. "You will not hurt me any longer!"

"That's what you think." Nan said as he put his Keyblade away. "It's time…." He said as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever you're doing, don't get too stupid." Laxus told him.

Nan smirked as his hands started to get…wet? "Don't worry; it's the beginning of my new Limit Break." He said.

 **Limit Break: Water Typhoon**

Water was being formed in Nan's hands as he raised his arms up in the air as a ball of water was forming in the air. "Cover me!" He ordered.

"That's what we're doing!" Isaac exclaimed as they ran over to Pain while the ball of water was getting bigger by the second.

"Laxus, I might need your help with this!" Nan said as Laxus nodded.

"Just say the word." He said.

"I will not let you do that!" Pain exclaimed as he ran over to Nan, but the others attempted to slow him down.

"ALRIGHT, HERE WE GO!" Nan yelled. "WATER TYPHOON!" He threw the humongous ball of water to the ground, creating humongous tidal waves. "Now!" He ordered as Laxus launched lightning bolts to electrocute the water as it hit Pain as he yelled in agony.

"Nice!" Naruto exclaimed. "I can tell that weakened him by a lot!"

"Now let's finish this!" Laxus said as they ran over to Pain.

"Fools!" Pain exclaimed, but Fourze was right behind him and kicked him away where he was bombarded with knives, sand, a Rasengan, missiles and two Keyblades.

Kamen Rider Fourze inserted the Elek Switch into Billy the Rod, supercharging it with electricity. The belt roared out in a deep masculine voice,

 **LIMIT BREAK!**

"RIDER TEN BILLION VOLT BREAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!" Fourze shouted, slashing Pain with the rod, electrocuting him. This electrocuted him so much that he fell to the ground, not even moving.

"This…can't be…happening…" He muttered as Isaac aimed his Keyblade at his back.

"It is. Farewell, Pain." He said and impaled him to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of him." Laxus said as Naruto walked over to him and picked up a destroyed rod, looking at it.

"…Hmm…" He said.

"What is it?" Killer Bee asked.

"…The real Pain is still out there." Naruto said. "I know where to find him." He said and took off.

"Wait up!" Isaac exclaimed as he went after him as everyone else followed them, but Laxus looked behind.

"You guys stay right there! We'll be right back!" He said and took off after them.

"Yeah right, I'm not staying in this spot any longer." Rose said as she got on I-Rex's back and helped up Maria Jr. "Come on, let's go after them." She said as I-Rex roared and ran off.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"Man, why would they do something like that?" Natsu asked as Sakura, Ino and Wendy were healing them up. "They were just asking to get killed."

"You'd do something rash too if you were in love." Erza said. "These three sacrificed themselves to prevent Pain from killing them, and giving the others enough time to get here." She said. "They're lucky that they didn't die from their injuries."

"If only we were here sooner." Neji said. "We would've managed to help you guys beat them."

"Yeah, but it's like Erza said…she couldn't even touch her opponent. Not even Yuno." Tenten said.

"Well, we would've helped her anyway." Neji said.

"I would've made an epic Dynamic Entry." Guy sighed. "Lee! We need to increase our speed a lot faster!"

"Yes sir, Guy-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

Shikamaru sighed. "This is turning out to be a real drag."

 _Back with the others…_

* * *

"This is the spot?" Laxus asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded as he threw the rod to the side.

"Are you sure? It led us to a tree." Killer Bee said.

"Now hold on…there's more than meets the eye here." Laxus said as he felt his way around until he felt…paper. "There you are." He said as pulled back his fist and punched through it, creating a hole as he ripped the entry way as they walked in where they saw Konan running up to them.

"Konan, stay out of this." A voice ordered.

"But Nagato…"

"It's alright." He said as they looked to see Konan and a very skinny looking man in some sort of machine while on close inspection… he was all skin and bones. He wasn't looking really well either.

"Are you him? Are you the real Pain?" Naruto asked.

"So the peace makers come stumbling in at last." Nagato said as he then noticed something. "Three more."

"Hmm?" Isaac wondered as they turned to see the girls and I-Rex coming in.

"…I thought that dinosaur was roaring in triumph." Laxus said.

"So was I." Nan blinked.

"We didn't want to stand by any longer." Rose said.

"Well, you're not hurt, at least." Isaac said as they all looked at Nagato.

"Tell me, do all of you hate me now? I'm the object of your vendetta. Do you wish to exact revenge on me?" He asked.

"Killing Nagato and achieving vengeance isn't going to do a single thing to chance the world." Konan told them. "You will only get personal satisfaction." Naruto flashbacked to the time where Jiraiya was telling him that there had to be some way to rid the world of hate.

"If you could not find the answer, then there is nothing more than you can do… so do the just thing and simply sacrifice yourselves to me, and to the peace that I shall soon construct." Nagato said.

Suddenly, the front part of the machine opened up and fired rods at them all, but Gaara, with his quick thinking, used a sand wall to block them. "You'll have to do better than that in order to intimidate us." Gaara told him as the sand crumbled and the rods fell with it, while Nagato's eyes widened in surprise.

"We only intended to come here to talk to you." Naruto told him. "But… we also wanted to check something out."

"Check out what?" Nagato asked.

"We wanted to see how we would actually feel standing before our enemy." Isaac said. "I didn't know what we'd do… if we couldn't control ourselves."

"And?" Nagato asked.

"We really can't forgive you!" Naruto growled. "We all want to kill you… I just can't stop shaking!" He exclaimed, his eyes already turning red and running straight for Nagato, forcing Konan to get ready to defend Nagato while everyone else got ready to grab Naruto if he did something completely rash.

 _Even I'm able to see… that there's entirely too much hate in this shinobi world of ours._ Jiraiya's words echoed inside of Naruto. _You know, I've always wanted to do something about all of this hatred, but I'm just not sure how to go about it as of yet._ Jiraiya then laughed. _I'm so glad that I've made you my student._

Suddenly, Naruto stopped running, just two feet short of Nagato and Konan. "Pervy sage said… he truly believed the day would come when everyone would… understand one another. To tell you the truth… I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying." Naruto let his fist drop. "He said that he'd pass on his quest to me. I was just excited that he was just complimenting me as a student… thinking about it now, I finally understand what he was trying to say… but nothing in this world is that simple."

"Nothing's ever that simple." Laxus said as the others nodded at this.

"However…" Nagato began to say. "That still doesn't change the fact that all of you cannot forgive me, human love is not so worthless, that you can sweep it under the rug."

Isaac rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you're right about that, that's for sure."

"Jiraiya-sensei's words reflect an idealism from an era long gone. Reality is too different. I thought you said you'd take me down and bring peace to this shinobi world." He said, as Naruto's eyes turned back to normal. "But those are just more empty words, all you really want is to exact your personal revenge. If that's your idea of justice, then so be it. All of you aren't gods. Now that you see for what reality really is, can you really believe Jiraiya-sensei's ridiculous outdated thoughts?!"

 _This guy was once that guy's student?_ Rose thought.

"There's… something I've been wanting to ask you." Naruto said.

"What?"

"How is it possible that you were all his students and still ended up the way you are now?" He asked. "I can see that you're not like those other Akatsuki, the ones who just seem to enjoy killing. But I still… I really don't know anything about you yet. So, I need to hear your stories… and then I'll give you my final response."

Isaac glanced at Nan, who looked like he wanted to tell Naruto about it. "Let him tell the story." He said, as if he knew what Nan was thinking.

"…Fine." Nan sighed.

"Very well. We'll tell you everything about our pain." Nagato said.

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Nagato began his story about how the time he, Konan and Yahiko were met by the young Legendary Sannin during the Third Great Ninja War. Orochimaru and Tsunade wanted to leave them behind, but Jiraiya sensed something in them that they didn't, so he took them under his wing and they became his students while the other two left Jiraiya behind.

During this time, Jiraiya discovered Nagato's true power in his eyes; the Rinnegan. A special type of eye that would cause massive destruction if used too much, so Jiraiya forbade him from doing so. From then on, Jiraiya left them after he taught them everything he knew, trusting that they'd be great shinobi, however… things went downhill fast.

Yahiko, Nagato and Konan were caught in a battle and a man by the name of Hanzo held Konan hostage, forcing Yahiko and Nagato to battle him, but things didn't look so good when Yahiko was mortally wounded in battle, causing Yahiko to scream in frustration and used his Rinnegan to kill Hanzo. Before Yahiko died, he entrusted Nagato to try to lead the world to peace.

When Nagato finished, everyone was silent. "Well, look where that got you." Laxus broke the silence. "You want to lead the world in peace, but there will never be peace in this world… or any world for that matter. As long as there's darkness and the Heartless going around, peace will never last for long… and that includes the Legion of Darkness."

"I want this universe to be rid of the pain, that's why I joined…" He said. "I'm not sure why Orochimaru joined…"

"But this is not the way to go." Rose told him. "If we truly want peace, then spreading darkness won't help…it'll just bring more pain. Darkness is never the answer." She said as she flashbacked to when she was in Jump City, Shin Sekai Yori, Code Geass, Sonic X and Vega, spreading her light amongst everyone who she's met.

"Then what is the answer, little one?" Nagato asked.

"Light." She replied. "In that light… is something that probably don't understand. Love." She said, causing Laxus and Gaara to flashback to when their darkness caused them to get out of control, and how there was someone there to get you back to the light.

Laxus chuckled. _Sabrina… you sure rubbed off on this little one._

"Love…" Nagato said. "…Love…" A tear ran down his cheek, as if Rose's light was penetrating his body. "Love is the answer." He said as he did a few handsigns.

"Nagato?" Konan asked.

"I don't know how this little one did it… but... I'm going to spread my love… by reviving everyone who my paths have killed."

"What?!" Konan exclaimed. "No! If you do that, you'll…!"

"I'm well aware of that." Nagato said. "It's either sacrificing myself to revive everyone who's been killed… or rot in this pathetic tree. I'd rather end my life quickly…"

"Nagato!"

"Leave him be. He's made his decision." Gaara told him.

Nagato stared coughing as he weakly looked at them. "It… is finished…" He said. "Before I go… I just want you to know… that the Legion of Darkness… will only get stronger from here on out…" He said before he went limp.

"Nagato…" Konan said, a tear running down her cheek.

 **End BGM**

"Well, I must be going now." Konan said, as two paper graves were near her, which held Yahiko and Nagato. "Here, this is for you." She said, giving them each a paper flower.

"Well, this is thoughtful." Fourze said as Konan turned around.

"From this point forth, I'll be showing my love for others." Konan said. "This world needs more love anyway." She said, smiling at Rose who smiled back at her. "Farewell…"

"Hold on a second." A voice said as they all turned to see Professor Jacob. "Instead of burying them at your home, why not just bury them at the castle?"

"…Castle?" Konan asked.

"It's a long story, but my friends will explain everything." He said as a gap opened up. "It'd be better to bury them there than at where you're headed."

"I see." Konan nodded as she went inside the gap while carrying them, as the gap closed behind her.

"Let's head back to the village." Professor Jacob said as they nodded and then Isaac looked at Fourze.

"That's all for right now." He said.

"Alright! I'll see all of you later!" Fourze waved and then disappeared.

"I think I have a new favorite summon."

"Don't let Scorpion get jealous…" Nan teased, causing Isaac to roll his eyes as they took off.

As soon as they got back to what was left of the Hidden Leaf Village, the villagers cheered for their return… specifically Naruto's as they picked him up and threw him into the air, causing Naruto to laugh. "Well, that's quite the sight." Gray said.

"Yeah." Yuno nodded. "At least we've rid this world of Orochimaru and Pain."

"Now we can rest easy until the next guy arrives." Natsu grinned when suddenly Professor Jacob gasped. "What?"

"Guys… look at that." He said, pointing up to the sky as they all looked to see some sort of skull-like see through cloud in the sky.

"…Is that what I think it is?!" Worldwalker asked.

"It is. It's the Morsmorde spell." He replied as they all saw dark clouds coming through the mouth… and then one by one, the female Keyblade Wielders were taken, and then Rose and Maria Jr were taken too, as they landed on the ground to reveal Lord Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters.

 **BGM: Voldemort (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)**

"Voldemort!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "You spoke his name!" She exclaimed, but Voldemort put his hand up to quiet Bellatrix down.

"You are quite something." He said. "You're starting to become thorns in the Legion of Darkness's sides, so they called us to help them in case Orochimaru and Pain failed to kill you… and look where we are now."

"Who are they?" Marisa asked.

"Murderers." Isaac growled as he summoned his Keyblade as everyone got ready to take them on.

"Ah ah ah… I wouldn't do that if I were you." Voldemort warned. "You wouldn't want your fellow females to get hurt, would you?" He asked. "Especially… not the little ones?" He asked, pointing his wand at Rose and Maria Jr, not even caring that I-Rex was this close to having a hearty meal on the wizard. "I'd lower your weapons if I were you… and your magical abilities." He advised, forcing them to do what he said. "Good." He smirked.

"What do you want with us, anyway?!" Flare demanded to know.

"That will be a secret." Voldemort smirked. "Take them away." He ordered.

"No!" Worldwalker exclaimed as one by one the female Keyblade Wielders were taken away, as they were screaming in the process.

"Hina!" Souji exclaimed.

"You dirty little…" Vito growled.

Suddenly, a bright light shined brightly in the corner of their eyes, as two people ran over to them.

"WYVERN KIIICK!" A voice yelled as a man kicked Bellatrix away who held Rose, and another person kicked Lucius Malfoy who was holding Maria Jr.

"Argh!" Bellatrix growled.

"What the devil?" Lucius wondered.

"Who are you?" Voldemort demanded to know.

"Kamen Rider Wyvern at your service!" The man said, wearing a dark-green body suit that look like scales with a silver upper torso armor that mimic muscles with shoulder pads that look like five fingered claws of a reptile, and a helmet that concealed his face. The helmet was silver with red bug eyes, two horns on each side of the helmet pointing behind, a row of short green spikes going down from his head to his back, and a silver mouth guard looking like sharp teeth. He also had silver armored boots, and red scale-like gauntlets that gave the appearance of claws. around his waist was a belt that held a variety of miniature claws, with a strange buckle in the shape of a dragon head that looked to have a symbol of a dragon wing with a green reptile claw in the center.

"This right here is Kamen Rider Hibiki!"

"Yo." Hibiki greeted. Hibiki had purple skin and red forearms and hands with metal bands on the wrists, same for the feet. The chest has bandoleer–like covering it. There was a leather fauld covering up his private areas, with a metal belt with a circular buckle that has three tomoe in the center. The face is blank save for a red framing that looks similar to a kabuki player with horns rising on the forehead and a gold demon face between them. In his hands are a pair of red drumsticks with crystal oni heads on the top, one smiling and one frowning.

"Reinforcements…" Voldemort growled as he glanced at the two kids. "Leave them here. The female Keyblade Wielders are enough." He said as Bellatrix and Lucius nodded as they took off. He then looked at the heroes. "I'll be waiting in my world. Farewell, Heroes of Light." He said and took off.

"STOP!" Wyvern ordered, but then Hibiki suddenly turned into a summon gem as Wyvern picked him up and threw him to Maria Jr. She caught it and then Wyvern made a portal and took off after Voldemort.

 **End BGM**

"They…took our loved ones away." Isaac growled. "I don't know about you…" He said as he looked at his friends. "But I'm going after Voldemort." He said.

"So am I." Nan said as everyone nodded at this.

"Let's head back to the castle to recharge first." Professor Jacob said as they nodded as Yukari opened up a gap. "Is anyone coming?" He asked, as Team Kakashi, Team Kurenai, Team Asuma, Team Guy, the Thunder Legion and Killer Bee said they'll all go.

"I'll come with you, I'll just have to get Temari and Kankuro to come with." Gaara said as they nodded.

"Yukari will keep an eye on you." Professor Jacob said as he nodded and he took off, where everyone went into the gap.

* * *

 **BGM: Troublemaker (Naruto Shippuden)**

The ending begins with Rose and Maria Jr looking at Maria Jr's new summon gem…and then the lyrics kick in.

 _Yumemiru toraburumeika_

A short scene shows Naruto forming Rasengan and using it on a couple of Shadow Heartless.

 _Hitori de dekiru furi o shite_

It then shows Might Guy sparring against Ryu with Lee cheering him on while Tristina is cheering Ryu on.

 _Furuzeru hiza o daite tsuyogatteru_

It then shows Hinata and Neji using Byakugan as they were searching for something.

 _Wagamama hogitsune fuaita_

It then shows Gray leaning on a wall, thinking about Silver.

 _Hatenaga uzumaita sekai_

It shows Mega Man's helmet as he then puts it on, then turns around and high fives Roll.

 _Mienai kizuna musunde_

It shows Gentaro Kisaragi showing off his magazine to Nan and Isaac, while both of them are sweatdropping in the process.

 _Hashitteku_

A short scene where Rose looks at the sky with her arm reaching out.

 _Mado kara tobasu kamihikoki_

It shows Neptune and Deadpool talking to each other, as if they were planning something while Yukari gets annoyed, opens up a gap and attempts to run them down with a train.

 _Sora aokute_

It shows Neptune immediately switching into her HDD form and punching the train to stop her in its tracks and then smirking at Yukari.

 _Anata ga naitekureta kara tsuyoku nareta no kana_

Immediately after that, Yukari gets irritated and fires danmaku at her, but she dodges as they then go on a full on fight, while Deadpool is planning on blowing up a certain wall with TNT, but Worldwalker punches him down.

 _Sa, yaru dake yattemiyo yo_

It shows Asuna fighting alone with a training robot, but the robot's head had Sugou's head plastered on it as she then slashed the robot to pieces, while a terrified R.O.B. watches this and sweatdrops.

 _Kore ga yume demo i jan_

It shows Pit in the hot spring as Dark Pit and Magnus are trying their hardest to pull him out of the Hot spring.

 _Senobi toka shichattemo I jana? (Oh)_

It then moves to the female side of the hot spring, where Palutena, Viridi and Medusa are relaxing…until there was an explosion on the other side, and Dark Pit and Magnus just happened to land in the hot spring the goddesses are in, causing them to sweatdrop.

 _I wanna be with you_

It then cuts to Lucy splashing Natsu in the pool laughing until Natsu decides to fire punch the water to get Lucy, but unintentionally makes a tidal wave and drenches the poor Celestial wizard, as Natsu laughs and high fives Happy while Lucy sweatdrops.

 _(GO GO) Yurase emoshon_

It shows Buru pushing Hades and Yuyuko pushing Yukari until they were close to each other while both of them walk away while the two of them blush while Buru and Yuyuko sneaks in a fist bump.

 _(LET'S GO) Kitto daijobu_

It then shows Flandre looking at a lot of revealing outfits in a store, and then Mirajane gives her one with Flandre smiling, much to Remilia's horror.

 _(GO GO) Aozora no hate made tobashiteyuke_

The ending ends with Zeref walking somewhere until he stops and turns to see Mavis in front of him, as both of them glare at each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Those fools have the Rinnegan with them." Zetsu said. "We need to go after them."

"We will indeed." Tobi nodded. "And we will strike." He said as a portal suddenly opened up as they looked at each other until they walked in…to see the Malevolent Seven.

"Welcome." Unicron said.

"Who are you?" Tobi asked.

"The Malevolent Seven, and we will help you destroy those fools to get what you want." Unicron said.

"…We're listening." Zetsu said.

* * *

 **Welp! Time to go to Harry Potter's World!**


	48. The Escape from Gringotts

**BGM: The Face of Voldemort (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)**

"Well, this is a nice big glass of 'what the crap did we just watch' moment." Daisy said.

"Who in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom is Voldemort anyway?" Bowser asked as they all got the full story of him by Nan, Isaac, Worldwalker and Professor Jacob. "…And I thought Dimentio was insane…"

"Mama mia…" Luigi went pale.

"Someone's got issues." Daisy muttered.

Ven growled. "That punk…he kidnapped our daughter just like that." He said. "I can't stand for it!"

"The bad part about this is that Voldemort is an ally of the Legion of Darkness." E. Gadd said. "And to top it all off, he's a very dangerous one."

"He makes Mykage look like nothing!" Amata exclaimed.

"I'd hate to be kidnapped by him." Mikono shuddered.

"Hmm…" Lelouch looked at his chess board. "Voldemort is on the ally side…" He glanced at Fairy Tail. "That Silver guy mentioned Zeref, is he one of their allies or is he part of the Malevolent Seven?"

"Fortunately, he's not a part of the Malevolent Seven." Professor Jacob said.

"I have a strong feeling that Zeref is a member of the Legion of Darkness." Mavis said. "Never thought he'd stoop so low into actually helping them try to turn this universe into darkness."

"Something tells me that you've met him in the past." Zen said.

"This Voldemort guy kinda speaks to me." Hades said.

"And I am not surprised you'd say that." Yukari sighed.

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to ask." Worldwalker said and glanced at the two. "How did you guys break up to be exact?"

"Hades wanted to have Hakugyokurou be part of his Underworld, but I basically refused." Yukari explained. "One nasty argument later, we were already signing divorce papers."

Yuyuko sweatdropped. "That was the reason?"

"You gotta be kidding me." Youmu said.

Komachi facepalmed. "I've heard of stupid breakups before, but that is just the WORST I've heard of all time!"

Samus's eye twitched. "That's bullcrap."

"Even I think that's lame…" Mima said as Shinki nodded in agreement.

Arceus sighed. "Is it too late to caste Judgement on something bizarrely stupid?"

"It's never too late." Eiki muttered.

"I really think you two should get back together and rekindle your romance." Buru said as she had an entirely different outfit on. Her outfit had a blue and purple color scheme. Her boots are blue with small heels that go up to her thighs and at the top they have purple and gold Yin Yang Orbs. Her torso is blue with purple stripes running down the side and is skin tight. Her gloves are blue with purple stripes with the Underworld Army symbol on the back of her hand as they go up all the way to her biceps and her hair is shortened to shoulder length with more green streaks…and there's no more hat.

"That's what I'm thinking too." Hikari said as she had a different outfit too. Her top is a blue T-Shirt had the Mark of Naga on it. Over this she is wearing a red Jacket that is kept open with a White Pheonix Symbol on the back. She is wearing Blue Fingerless Gloves with the Smash Symbol on them. She is wearing Blue jeans with Red heeled Shoes that go up to her knee like her mother's new shoes and they even have the same Paper Charm Laces.

"Oh, you look so cute!" Mokou grinned.

"Okay…enough fooling around." Isaac said. "We need to go take down Voldemort and get our girls back."

"I'm with you." Nan said.

"Count us in." Souji said as Vito, Paolo and Flame Knight agreed.

"So wait, the crew that went with us to Konoha is…coming with us?" Worldwalker asked.

"We saw the kidnapping in front of our very eyes and we weren't behind a screen." Marisa said. "That woman with the wacky hair…I don't know about you, but she looks like she got out of an insane asylum recently." She said. "That and she really rubs me the wrong way."

"If he's a wizard, I'm coming along too." Merlina said.

"I'm going with Sir Nan." Sir Gawain said.

"We're going too." Ven said as Sarah nodded.

"Anyone from the Naruto world?" Professor Jacob asked as Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Kakashi said they'll go…while Akamaru barked, signaling that he's going too. "Alright, let's go." He said as Yukari made a gap as everyone from before ran in, and then another gap opened to reveal the Sand Siblings.

 **End BGM**

"Nice place." Temari said.

"…Did Naruto already leave?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, they just left." Yukari said.

"Well, I guess we'll wait for them to return." Kankuro said.

* * *

 **BGM: Strike Back! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

The opening begins with showing Toad Town with Captain Toad and his fellow companions walking around, and then Yoshi runs past them really fast, causing some of them to spin while Toadette looks to see where Yoshi is going.

 _Strike Back!_

It then shows the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness while Yoshi makes a hard left while nearly knocking down an innocent Koopa Troopa in the process.

 _Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu dato shitemo_

It then shows C.C. with a measuring tape out and actually measuring Edward Elric, much to his annoyance while Alphonse sweatdrops at this.

 _Ippaasento demo areba mochiron teikou desho?_

It then shows Sting and Rogue facing a mysterious opponent in front of them with Lector and Frosch cheering them on.

 _Shosen, unmei to nagetsukeraretta tte, No I won't!_

It then shows Reisen pointing her finger at a tied down Deadpool as he was freaking out and firing her finger bullets at him.

 _Hikkuri kaeshi, Because date kimi to mirai wo miretara saikou janai?_

It then shows Thor raising Mjolnir up in the air, as lightning shot down from it as he then aimed it at Souji and Laxus, firing at them to power them up as they then wiped out Ultron's minions and the Heartless.

 _Bring it on! Cuz I'm jus gonna grow up in the battle HEY!_

It then shows a bush being rustled and pulling in a Soldier Heartless before a man revealed himself out of the bush, being none other than Solid Snake himself.

 _Buchinuku donten!_

It then shows a quick scene of a Shanghai doll and then Alice's hand grabbed a hold of her.

 _Still burning my fire ten wo kirisaku raimei_

It then shows Minerva smirking at Erza, while Erza is shown glaring at her.

 _I gotta kakisesu Nightmare tada mirai ga mitakute!_

It then shows Bowser roaring in anger and transforming into Giga Bowser, and annihilating his opponents.

 _Kako, mirai, soshite ikiteru ima_

It shows Aquarius guarding Lucy in front of her in the water while two certain members of Tartarus are taking her on.

 _I ain't scared of my past and now for takusareta asu_

It then shows Hermione and Levy reading something together as their eyes widen in horror of what they discover.

 _Screaming out for my pride!_

It then shows Voldemort battling Harry Potter, Nan and Isaac with determined looks all over their faces. With them was a man wearing diamond armor.

 _Namida mitakunai kara, sakebi tsuzukeruyo! Zutto…_

It then shows Hina weakly getting up and glaring at the Meta in front of her, and then she screams in rage as three images of Master Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana are right behind her.

 _(I've never falling down! Oikaze wo se ni fuki tobasu Destiny!)_

It then shows Mokou throwing out Kaguya's five impossible tasks, much to her shock and horror while a playful grin is shown on Mokou's face before burning them, and then it made Kaguya faint.

 _Kono senaka ni aru, egao mamoritai kara! Zutto…_

It shows Merasmus and the Bombinomicon at Hogwarts, helping the heroes take on the Death Eaters.

 _(I gotta blast off your pain for you and me! Kanashimi nante Rest in Peace!)_

It then shows a female angel with a cannon based on Diablo from Primal Rage. She was aiming the cannon at Ultron, who seemed to be daring her to fire.

 _Nando demo…_

The opening ends with showing Rose standing in the middle of an open field, while an image of her grown up self is seen back-to-back with her with her Keyblade out.

* * *

 **BGM: Hedwig's Theme (Harry Potter)**

A gap opened up and they arrived on a beach. "I think Yukari sent us to the wrong direction." Isaac said. "This is not Hogwarts."

"Isaac, you might want to look at that building over there." Nan pointed as he looked to see a certain cottage.

"Oh, cool. Shell Cottage." He said.

"Hey, who's the hottie over there?" Ino asked, pointing to a boy who was none other than Harry Potter himself.

"It's…Harry Potter…" Isaac said.

"In the flesh…" Nan added as they both looked at each other, and then suddenly they had two goofball grins.

"Uh, guys?" Naruto waved his hand in front of them. "Hello?"

"Oh no…" Erza sighed. "They're fanboying…"

"It was bad enough when Sabrina did it." Gray said.

"Hmm?" Harry turned his head to look at them.

"Dude…he's looking right at us." Isaac said.

"I'm totally aware of that!" Nan told him and then Harry walked over to them. "And he's walking this way!"

"Oh shoot! I wasn't prepared for this!" Isaac exclaimed.

"They're worse than than you, Mikey." Raphael whispered to Michelangelo.

"Yeah... Hey!"

"I've never seen this side of my big brother." Rose said.

"Do I have to snap them out of it?" Kakashi asked.

"I've never seen you before." Harry said and then saw the Ninja Turtles, the Exceeds and the I-Rex. "…Or…species." He said.

"He's talking to us…pinch me, I must be dreaming." Isaac said, but then Nan punched him in the arm. "I said pinch, not punch!"

"I can't hear you correctly through my fanboying." Nan said…and then Sakura punched both of them to the ground.

"Will you two get a grip?!" Sakura scolded.

"We're fanboying too, but we're just doing it on the inside." Worldwalker said as Professor Jacob nodded as they both got up.

"Judging by your…uh…clothing, I take it you're not from here, right?" Harry asked. "Different worlds?"

"How'd you know?" Worldwalker asked.

"Four ninja turtles, three flying cats, a dinosaur that should be extinct, those interesting marks on your bodies…and…well, your outfits." Harry pointed out. "Also because I was informed that I would encounter a group like yours by someone calling himself Wyvern."

"Wyvern?" _Was it the same Wyvern who saved my sisters?_ Issac thought.

"Well, we came to your world because a few of our friends got kidnapped by Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Worldwalker said as he pointed to Naruto and his friends. "We were in their world when it happened, so we came running over here."

"I see." Harry rubbed his chin.

"And we know everything about the Horcruxes, so we can help you with that." Professor Jacob said.

"So all of you are from different worlds and Voldemort came to your friend's world where they captured a few of your friends, prompting you all to come here to stop him?" He asked as they nodded. "Fair enough, I believe you." He said.

"Wait, seriously?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "What are your names, by the way?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "Yeah, they do sound otherworldly, especially with a guy who calls himself Worldwalker."

"Technically, my name's Cody, but I always go by Worldwalker." He explained as Harry nodded as they heard a noise and then a phoenix landed on Nan's shoulder.

"Fawkes?" Harry wondered, recognizing the phoenix as the pet of the late Dumbledore.

"What kind of a bird is that?" Natsu asked as he and Naruto closely examined it.

"I have no idea." Naruto said. "Looks like a dumb bird to me."

"It sure does." Natsu said…and right on cue, Fawkes flew up in the air and started pecking the two of them.

"OW OW OW OW!" They both yelled as they ran around, trying to get away from the bird as it kept pecking them, no matter how far they ran until eventually, Fawkes had enough and landed on Nan's shoulder once again…while the two knuckleheads had scratches and bruises all over their faces.

"I think Fawkes has taken a liking for you." Harry said as Nan raised his finger to pet it, as the phoenix acknowledged it and let him pet him.

"This is actually my first time petting a bird." He said.

Harry chuckled. "In any case, I suggest you keep him."

"I think I will." Nan said and then they heard a trumpet being played as they all looked to see Deadpool playing it.

"What? Someone had to play the music when you find a new treasure!" Deadpool said, causing all of them to sweatdrop and then two Keyblades appeared in Nan's and Isaac's hands.

Isaac's Keyblade had the Deathly Hallow's symbol for the keychain, the handle is a circle colored of the Cloak of Invisibility, the blade is the Elder Wand and the teeth are two Resurrection Stones.

Nan's Keyblade had Fawkes's Feather for the keychain, the handle is a red Kingdom Key, the blade is Fawke's neck and face in a straight line while the teeth are the Phoenix Wands.

"Something tells me your Keyblade can perform extraordinary healing magic from minor to life threatening." Professor Jacob said.

Nan looked at his Keyblade. "Where were you when Shirley was nearly dead…or Jin?" He asked, as he then sighed.

"Come on in, I'll introduce you to my friends." Harry said as he walked into the cottage and let them come in.

"Harry?" Hermione turned her head and saw Harry come in with the others. "Oh, uh…who are you friends?" She asked as they introduced themselves. "I see."

"Bloody hell…" Ron looked at the I-Rex outside. "Shouldn't they be extinct?"

"It's a long story." Worldwalker told him as they met Luna Lovagood, Bill, and Fleur as well.

Harry looked like he had to say something as he looked at Bill. "I need to speak with the Goblin." He said.

"Wait, are we all going up there?" Hermione asked. "I'm not sure his room can hold all of you."

"Just leave it to me!" Deadpool exclaimed, pulling out a listening device.

"Where did he…?" Luna wondered.

"It's best that you don't question it." Worldwalker told her.

"Might seem like a good idea." Neji said. "Save us all a headache."

The ones who went upstairs were Harry, Hermione, Ron, Nan, Isaac, Worldwalker, Erza, Lucy, Laxus, Evergreen, Neji and Sakura while everyone else was downstairs…however, Deadpool came in and placed the listening device on a drawer and then went back downstairs so everyone could hear. _I don't think that's even necessary…_ Erza thought.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"Alive." The goblin known as Griphook replied.

"You probably don't remember that you-"

"That I showed you to your vault the first time you came to Gringotts? Even amongst goblins, you're famous, Harry Potter." He said and looked at him. "You buried the elf?" He asked, referring to Dobby.

"Yes."

"Very unusual, is it?" He asked as he motioned his fingers to the Sword of Gryffindor. "How did you come by the sword?"

Harry looked at it. "It's complicated. Why does Bellatrix Lestrange think that it should be in her vault at Gringotts?"

"It's complicated." He replied, causing Neji to sweatdrop at this.

 _That doesn't help much._ Neji thought.

"The sword presented itself to us in a moment of need. We didn't steal it." Harry told him.

"There is a sword in Madame Lestrange's vault identical to this one…but it is a fake." He explained, as Erza then wondered to herself how a sword can be a fake. "It was placed there this past summer."

"And she never suspected it was a fake?" Neji asked.

"The replica is very convincing." Griphook told Neji. "Only a goblin can recognize that this is the real sword of Gryffindor."

"Who's the acquaintance?" Hermione asked.

"The Hogwarts professor. As I understand now, he's the new headmaster."

"Snape. He put the fake sword in Bellatrix's vault." Worldwalker said while Nan clenched his fists. He had a very deep hatred for him.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"There are a few curious things at the vault at Gringotts." Griphook replied.

"And in Lestrange's vault as well?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps."

"I need to get into Gringotts…into one of the vaults." Harry said.

"It is impossible."

"Alone, yes." Harry nodded as he looked at his new friends. "But with them…and you, no."

Griphook clasped his hands together. "Why should I help you?"

"I have gold…lots of gold." Harry said.

"I've no interest in gold."

"Then what?"

He motioned his hand to the sword. "That. That is your price." He said as they soon walked downstairs, leaving Griphook alone.

"Are you thinking there's a Horcrux in Bellatrix's vault?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, she's terrified. We don't have to go near her." Harry said. "She kept asking what was taken. I bet you anything there's a Horcrux in there, another piece of Voldemort's soul. Let's find it, kill it, and we're one step closer to killing him."

"And saving our friends." Nan said.

"But how are we going to do that?" Ron asked.

"I'm still working on that part." Harry said as a door opened up near them to see Fleur coming out.

"He's weak." Fleur said as she let them in…and then Deadpool snuck in and put in another listening device on the bed before sneaking out.

 _Seriously?_ Worldwalker thought.

"Hello." An old man named Olivander greeted.

"Mr. Olivander, we like to ask you a few questions." Harry said.

"Anything, my boy, anything!"

"Would you mind identifying this wand?" He asked as he gave him a wand. "We'd like to know if it's safe to use."

Olivander examined the wand. "Worn out…dragon heartstring…twelve and three quarter inches." He grinned but then frowned. "Unyielding. This belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange." He gave it back to Harry. "Treat it carefully."

Harry nodded and put it in his pocket. "And this?" He asked as he gave him another wand.

Olivander examined in. "Forthon…unicorn hair…ten inches…reasonably pliant…" He put it to his ear. "…This WAS the wand of Draco Malfoy."

"It was?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "Is it not still his?"

"Or…perhaps not…if you won it from him. I sense his allegiance has changed." He said, giving it back to Harry.

"You talk about wands…as if they have feelings…and can think." Harry said.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mister Potter." Olivander told him. "That much has always been clear to those of us that have studied wand lore."

"And…what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"Deathly Hallows?" Lucy asked, suddenly getting a little pale just thinking about it. Worldwalker quietly explained it to those who didn't know while downstairs, Professor Jacob told them about it too, then went on to explain about the three brothers meeting Death and giving them three gifts. The older brother got the Elder Wand, the middle brother got the Resurrection Stone and the younger brother got the Cloak of Invisibility and how Death managed to grab the two brothers but couldn't find the younger one for a long time until the younger brother gave his son the cloak of invisibility and accepted death.

"It is rumored there are three." Olivander said. "The Elder Wand, the Cloak of Invisibility to hide you from your enemies, and the Resurrection Stone to bring back loved ones from the dead." He said, as Erza, Laxus, Evergreen, Lucy, Worldwalker and Isaac glanced at Nan.

 _Alex…_ Nan thought.

"Together, they make one the master of death. But few…truly believe such objects exist."

"Do you?" Harry thought. "Do you believe they exist, sir?"

"Well, I see no reason to…put thoughts in an old wives tale?"

"You're lying." Harry said. "You know one exists. You told him about it, you told him about the Elder Wand…and where he can go looking for it."

"…He tortured me." Olivander muttered. "Besides…only conveyed rumors. There's…there's no telling where he would find it."

"He already found it." Isaac said. "All of us have seen him holding the wand and… he pointed it at my sisters." He sighed.

"If it weren't for that Wyvern guy, he would've killed them without a moment's hesitation." Nan said.

Harry sat up from the bed. "We'll let you rest." He said as they soon walked out.

"He's after you." Olivander told them. "If what you say is true, about the Elder Wand, I'm afraid none of you stand a chance."

"I suppose we have to kill him before he finds us first." Harry said as they all walked downstairs.

"So…I guess we have to go to Bellatrix's vault then…" Marisa said.

"We have to put on some disguises if we have to go on through." Hermione said. "And I have just the thing." She said as she pulled out a single hair. "With this single hair, I'll be able to change into Bellatrix herself." She explained, then noticing Natsu and Naruto peeking over Merlina's shoulders.

"Is there a spell to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing's coming up." Merlina replied.

"…Are you sure that's her hair?" Ron asked.

"Positive." She said as she got up and walked away. "I'll meet you on the beach." She said and walked away.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Hermione, now Bellatrix, walked up to them with Griphook right behind her. "Well? How do I look?"

"I don't want to sound rude." Rose said.

"Hideous." Ron said as he was disguised as well.

"You look like Sephiroth's mother…but in a more ugly way." Yuffie said, hearing laughing from her ear piece as it was coming from Cloud himself. _I didn't think it was THAT funny…_

"…Thanks…?" Hermione blinked.

Harry looked at Griphook. "You can give that to Hermione to hold, alright Griphook?" He asked as Griphook gave Hermione the sword of Gryiffindor and it was put into a small bag and no one even questioned it.

"Oh sure, you guys question me pulling stuff out of thin air, but you don't question a sword being put into a small bag?!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Because in this world, it makes sense." Leonardo said.

"Totally." Donatello nodded.

"Lovely…" Deadpool sighed.

"Before we go, I suggest we shrink down the Indominus so she can fit inside Gringotts." Professor Jacob suggested.

"…That's a girl?" The four of them asked.

"Not here too!" Rose complained.

"Changega sizeara smallra!" Merlina chanted as I-Rex went to a big behemoth…to the size of a raptor.

"We're going to change her back, right?" Rose asked, sounding worried while Maria Jr looked at the now small I-Rex.

"Yes." Merlina nodded. "Don't worry, it's not permanent." She said, causing Rose to sigh with relief.

"Alright, altogether." Harry said as he put his hand out and they all put their hands on one another…while Juvia's hand was just so conveniently placed under Gray's hand, much to her delight. "We're counting on you Griphook, if you can get us past the guards, the sword is yours." He told him as Griphook put his hand on theirs and they teleported, reappearing to Diagon Alley.

* * *

As they reappeared, the wizards acted like nothing even happened… everyone else though…they were trying to snap out of it. "Ugh…I'm never doing that again…" Nan said.

"My head's spinning…" Wendy groaned.

"Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick…" Rose muttered.

"Can someone scoop me up and get me off of this spinning world of death?" Naruto asked, as he had collapsed on the ground while Erza was leaning on a wall to support herself.

"It happens to all of us for those who do it the first time." Harry told them.

"Now you tell us…?" Happy groaned.

 **End BGM**

A man walked by and saw Hermione walking up the stairs. "Madame Lestrange." He greeted.

 **BGM: Diagon Alley (Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone)**

"Good morning." Hermione nervously greeted as the man looked at her strangely before walking off.

"Good morning?" Griphook asked. "Good morning?! You're Bellatrix Lestrange, not some school girl!" He scolded.

"Hey, easy." Ron told him.

"If she gives us away, we might as well use the sword to slit our own throats." Griphook said. "Understand?"

"No, he's right… I was being stupid." Hermione muttered.

"I made everyone a cloak of invisibility before we came to this world." Professor Jacob said. "One for each of you." He said as they put them on while Rose and Maria Jr helped I-Rex… now I-Raptor… put it on.

"I'm not sure what I think about being invisible." Marisa said.

"I can't even tell where everyone else is at." Natsu said.

"This might be a bit tricky." Sakuya said.

"Byakugan!" Neji exclaimed, as he and Hinata both looked to see everyone. "Okay, we can see you."

 **End BGM**

"But we can't see you? I see how it is." Deadpool said as Harry gave Griphook a piggy back ride before Ron helped him put his cloak on as they all went into Gringotts as Hermione and Ron went in, but it took Hermione forever to get to the front since she was trying to balance herself in heels, but she eventually got to the main goblin himself.

Hermione cleared her throat and folded her arms. "I wish to enter my vault."

"Identification?"

 _Uh oh…_ Ventus thought.

"I hardly think that would be necessary."

The goblin looked up. "Madame Lestrange!" He said as he slowly walked away.

"I don't like to be kept waiting." Hermione said, still trying to impersonate Bellatrix.

"I know… I know that she's an impostor." Ron and everyone in the cloaks heard them say as Ron looked behind to see a guard walking to them.

"Well, it's over…" Naruto whispered.

 _Not for long._ Harry thought as he managed to get behind the counters while another goblin walked up.

"Madame Lestrange, would you mind presenting your wand?" He requested.

"And why should I do that?"

"It's the banks policy, I'm sure you understand given the current climate."

"No, I most certainly do not understand!"

"I'm afraid… I must insist."

Everyone went tense, slowly reaching for their weapons. They knew things were about to turn ugly fast. "Imperio." Harry whispered as a green mist hit the goblin's face.

"…Very well, madame Lestrange, if you would follow me." He had a smile on his face as everyone soon relaxed and followed the goblin as they all got in a cart, except for the Dragon Slayers who had the Exceeds have them fly…while Evergreen reluctantly picked up Laxus, Marisa hopped on her broom, and Sakuya just wanted to fly as everyone else took the cart and rode down the rails.

 **BGM: Gringotts (Harry Potter and the Deathy Hallows Part 2)**

"I'm glad I'm not riding that." Natsu said as they were following the cart it was going upside down and doing sharp turns.

"I think that'd be fun if we didn't have motion sickness." Gajeel said. "I'm getting dizzy just watching it."

"I offered to use Troia, but you guys were insistent that you'd rather fly." Wendy said.

"You're one to talk since you're having Carla give you a ride." Evergreen said.

"To be fair, that ride would make your stomach go all over the place." Marisa said. "Normally, I'd be on that, but I felt like riding the broom." She said. "Not sure what Sakuya was thinking."

"I wanted to fly." Sakuya replied as they kept following until they passed by a certain waterfall.

"There's something about that waterfall that I don't like." Lily said.

"Why? It's just a waterfall?" Evergreen said.

"Something feels off about it." Laxus said. "I agree with Lily."

"Well, they sense something off about it… they're braking." Natsu said,

"I wonder what for?" Carla wondered as they braked too late and went right through the waterfall and then they stopped.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Marisa asked.

 **End BGM**

"That's what I'm wondering about." Lucy said and then suddenly something came up in front of them as it was an alarm as it then went off… and then everyone on the cart fell.

"Hello!" Marisa exclaimed.

"ICE MAKE: SLIDE!" Gray yelled as an ice slide was formed as they slid down the ice while Gray actually surfed on it until they landed at the bottom.

"Can we do that again?" Rose asked.

"Falling to our deaths AGAIN? No way." Paolo said.

"So, what just happened?" Vito asked as they saw the cart go back up the rails.

 **BGM: Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Oh no, you look like you again." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"The Thief's Downfall." Griphook replied. "It washes away enchantments… it can be deadly."

"You don't say?" Ron asked. "By just our interest, is there any other way out of here?"

"No."

"You mean we can't Master Spark our way out of here?" Marisa asked.

"Wait… when you mean by 'all enchantments'…" Yuno said, glancing at the Goblin who seemed to have come back to his senses and I-Rex seeming to grow back to her original form.

"What the devil are all you doing down here?! Thieves! You gave up the-"

"Imperio!" Ron used a spell to have him go back to his happy place… and then they all heard a roar.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Ino told Naruto.

"I'm not THAT hungry." Naruto said.

"Then what was it then?" Ron asked as they soon walked over to see the Gringott's Dragon itself. "Bloody hell…"

"A dragon?!" Fairy Tail exclaimed as Sir Gawain and Flame Knight slowly reached for their swords, but then Griphook pulled out some sort of noisemaker and shook it, causing the dragon to cower.

"It's been trained to respect pain when it hears the noise." Griphook smirked.

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

Natsu growled. "No dragon should ever be treated this way."

"That poor thing…" Wendy said sympathetically.

"I may be a Dragon Slayer, but even I think that's just cruel." Gajeel muttered.

"Remind me to kill the guy whoever locked this dragon up." Laxus said.

"I'm with you." Isaac nodded.

"Now that I'm looking at it up close…" Nan looked at the dragon. "…Ugh, I never thought I'd feel bad for a dragon."

"Indeed." Professor Jacob nodded as they soon went into Bellatrix's vault… but since I-Rex couldn't fit, she had to sit by and wait as she then turned her head to make eye contact with the dragon, both of them growling at each other.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa ho ho! Bellatrix is rich!" Natsu exclaimed after he used his hand to light the place up while Harry, Ron and Hermione used the Lumus spell to light the place up.

"For an evil witch, she sure has it made." Gray said.

"No kidding." Souji nodded.

"Dedede would probably steal all of this." Flame Knight said.

"Probably Bowser too." Paolo said.

"Forget Bowser! Wario would steal all of this!" Vito told him.

"That's something we can all agree on." Nan muttered.

"Harry, do you hear it?" Ron asked. "Can you feel anything?"

"Yes." Harry nodded as he saw the cup. "There it is!" He exclaimed when suddenly Hermione accidentally knocked something down as it then multiplied and then Ron backed up and accidentally bumped into something else… soon, everything was multiplying while Harry was walking over to the cup.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"They added the Geminocurse! Everything you touch will multiply!" Griphook exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked as he used Shadow Clone Jutsu. "We'll just destroy it!" He exclaimed and used Rasengan to blast them away while Natsu jumped up and used Brilliant Flame… but thanks to the knuckleheads, it was just making it worse.

"YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!" They all yelled.

"Give me the sword!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione tossed him the sword and he took off, fighting his way through to get the cup.

"Can we blow them away?" Sir Gawain asked.

"I can, but if I do that, the debris would probably go flying and hurt all of you!" Wendy said.

"She does have a point!" Nan exclaimed. "Aeroga or Reflega wouldn't do so well either!"

"I'm tempted to use Stopza, but I'm afraid I might freeze up Harry!" Isaac exclaimed when suddenly… Harry emerged from the humongous pile of Bellatrix's valuables as he struggled his way through until he tripped and accidentally let go of the cup as Griphook took it.

"We had a deal, Griphook!" Harry exclaimed.

"The cup for the sword!" Griphook ordered as Harry gave him the sword as he tossed it over to Hermione. "I said I'd get you in, I didn't say anything about getting you out!" He exclaimed as he took off with the other Goblin.

"That no good little…" Laxus growled as he let out a mighty roar while letting out a lot of electricity, causing all of the items to fly everywhere as they then ran out… but Laxus went out in front, his face reading he was out for blood… specifically, Griphook's blood.

As soon as they got back to the dragon, they saw I-Rex and the dragon still growling at each other, but it sounded more like friendly growls.

"Are those two talking?" Isaac asked as they heard screaming and they saw Griphook flying and landing near the two creatures while Laxus had a serious pissed off look written all over his face.

"Something tells me he doesn't take kindly to betrayal." Ron said as Griphook backed up in fear of Laxus as he was slowly approached him with electricity coming out of his body, and then the dragon basically turned his attention away from I-Rex to Griphook as he roared as Laxus stepped out of the way to let Griphook and the other goblin get burned alive by the dragon. "…That's unfortunate."

"Thieves!" A voice exclaimed as they saw the other goblins running up to them.

"…I have an idea on how to get out of here!" Hermione exclaimed. "We ride the dragon!"

"Are you insane?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you see any other way out of here?" Hermione asked. "Reducto!" She chanted, breaking the guard rail as she hopped on the dragon's back as everyone else joined in, but Rose and Maria Jr hopped on I-Rex's back.

"What about those guys?" Ron asked.

 **End BGM**

"ICE MAKE: WALL!" Gray yelled, blocking the other Goblins from entering the area while Isaac used a healing spell from his new Keyblade to heal the dragon's eyes.

"Dinosauria flyra!" Merlina chanted as I-Rex suddenly floated a little. "There, now she can fly."

 **BGM: Dragon Flight (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)**

"A flying T-Rex… If that doesn't spell terrifying, I don't know what will!" Ron exclaimed.

"It's I-Rex!" Rose corrected as Hermione pointed her wand at the dragon's chain and broke it, as the dragon flew up with the I-Rex following as they then busted through the bank as the dragon saw everything clearly.

"Come on, let's go!" Hermione exclaimed as they flew off together.

Happy noticed something about the dragon and the I-Rex as if they were… smiling at each other as he then grinned. "They liiiike each other!" He grinned.

"I just hope this new friendship doesn't go where I think it's going to go." Worldwalker sweatdropped.

"Ugh, thanks for the nightmares now." Nan shuddered.

"I am so shipping this!" Deadpool said while taking out a pen and notebook that said 'Deadpool's Favorite Ships'.

"Huh?" Rose tilted her head as they then flew off until they noticed the dragon was dropping, and then everyone decided to hop off of the dragon and land in the water, excluding the Exceeds, Marisa, Sakuya, and Yuno who decided to fly off of the dragon.

 **End BGM**

"I bet that water's freezing." Carla said.

"Aye." Happy nodded as they landed on the ground.

"Why would they do that?" Rose wondered as Maria Jr shrugged as everyone emerged out of the water, completely soaking wet.

"He knows…" Harry panted. "You-know-who. He knows we've been into Gringotts, he knows what we took, and he knows we're hunting for Horcruxes."

"How is that you know?" Hermione asked.

"We saw him." Nan said. "Like it or not, I saw the same thing as Harry did."

"So did I." Isaac added. "Never thought I'd see that inside of my head."

"You let him in?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Harry, you can't do that!" She said and looked at Isaac and Nan. "Especially you two!"

"Hermione, I can't always help it…maybe I can, I don't know."

"Never mind! What happened?" Ron asked as they reached to where everyone else was at.

"Well, he's angry…and he's scared too." Isaac said. "He knows if we find all the Horcruxes, we'll be able to kill him. I reckon he will stop at nothing to prevent us from doing so."

"There's more…one of them is at Hogwarts." Harry added.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "You saw it?"

"Inside the castle…and Roena Ravenclaw! They must have something to do with her." Harry said as Natsu ignited his whole body to warm them all up. "We have to go there now!"

"We can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "We have to figure it out!"

"Hermione, when have our plans ever worked? We plan, we get there, and all hell breaks loose." Harry told her.

"Sounds like something would happen in Fairy Tail." Vito said.

"And our world too." Kakashi said.

"There's a problem too…Snape's the headmaster now. We can't just walk through the front door."

"Who said anything about walking? We'll smash our way through." Gajeel said.

"Bad idea… there's a lot of Dementors!" Worldwalker told him.

"Then we go to Hogsmeade and go to the secret entrance in the basement."

"Do you think we'll actually kill Voldemort if we destroy all of them?" Souji asked.

"No, if anything, he's wounded." Professor Jacob said. "It makes him feel more dangerous too."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing." Erza said. "We should go." She said as they all nodded as Natsu extinguished himself.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Voldemort growled. "Those fools discovered our secret, Nagini…" He said, talking to his snake. "I have to keep you safe."

"Your weaknesses are random items? That's pathetic." Tristina taunted him.

"Not to mention that one of them is that stupid snake." Hina smirked, causing Nagini to hiss at her.

"Our boys will come and save us." Kai told her.

"Silence!" Bellatrix ordered. "You shouldn't talk to him that way!"

"Oh yeah? You're a hot mess yourself." Julia told her. "What are you going to do about it? You're going to end up getting killed just like Mr. No Nose himself."

"She's right!" Maria smirked.

"And believe me; you won't be able to do a thing." Julia said. "You hag."

Bellatrix aimed her wand at Julia. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me."

Bellatrix growled. "Crucio!" She exclaimed as suddenly Julia cried out in agony.

"Julia!" Flare exclaimed.

"Well, this is some sight." A female voice said as Voldemort and Bellatrix looked to see some sort of masked woman approaching them.

"And you are?" Voldemort asked.

"Kyoka. I was sent by Zeref to come aid you." She explained as there was two Pokemon right beside her; Xerneas and Yveltal.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Zeref?" Bellatrix asked. "Why would that irrelevant nobody want to help us? We got things under control."

"No, you have six girls trash talking you." Kyoka said. "I came here to change that."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Voldemort asked.

Kyoka chuckled as she walked over to the girls and placed her hand on Tristina's chest. "Instead of torturing them fully clothed…" She ripped off her shirt, but luckily she was wearing a bra. "Why don't we torture them while they're wearing nothing?"

Bellatrix's ears perked up. "Torturing them…while they're naked?" She asked as Kyoka nodded with a smirk as Bellatrix's eyes lit up "Ha ha ha! I'll have to thank that crybaby later!"

"Indeed." Voldemort said and looked at Kyoka. "Strip them."

Kyoka smirked. "Got it."

The girls had fear in their eyes. "Isaac…" Tristina said.

"Nan…" Julia whimpered.

"Your boys won't help you THIS time." Bellatrix laughed when suddenly they heard a door slam shut as they all looked to see nothing walking up to them.

"Must've been a small breeze." Voldemort said while behind the doors, a figure was standing there.

"Don't you worry…I will not let them torture you for long." The figure said and walked away.

 **End BGM**

"Isaac…." Tristina's voice called out.

"Nan…" Julia called out.

* * *

"…Did you hear that?" Isaac asked.

"I did." Nan nodded as they looked at each other and then they ran off.

"Guys?" Worldwalker asked.

"Hey, wait up!" Gray exclaimed as they ran after them, unaware of a certain Hippogriff following them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmph, those Legion of Darkness fools are getting desperate." Black Doom said. "Sending in the dark wizard of all people."

"Perhaps we should send some of our allies." The alien suggested.

"I agree." Black Doom nodded. "I will send Erazor and King Arthur once again...and perhaps Sir Lancelot and Mephiles as well."

"I will send Eon and Maltruant." The alien said.

"Understood." Black Doom nodded and looked at their cohorts. "Anyone else?"

"I will send Vorahk." A voice said as none else spoke.

"Very well, Makuta. We will send them to Hogwarts." Black Doom said as everyone else agreed.

 **Who was the mysterious figure that was talking? I'd tell ya, but where would the fun in THAT be?**


	49. The Battle of Hogwarts

**BGM: Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

They eventually ran into Hogsmeade as they looked around the quiet dark town. "Hmm, I'm getting a Traverse Town vibe to this…" Isaac said.

"You too?" Nan asked.

Merlina brought out her spell book and looked at I-Rex. "I'm going to have to change her to a small raptor again. People might freak out over a humongous dinosaur walking around town."

"And they won't freak out over an extinct raptor?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have any spells that can change a dinosaur to a dog or a cat?" She asked, but Hermione didn't say anything. "I thought so." She said and looked at the I-Rex. "Changega sizeara smallra!" She chanted, changing I-Rex back down to a raptor… and suddenly the alarm went off.

"…Are those cats or just an alarm?" Kiba wondered while Akamaru started growling.

"It's an alarm…a very interesting one, to be exact." Isaac exclaimed.

"POTTER!" Voices yelled.

"…Crap." Nan muttered as they soon hid in various spots to hide themselves, but two men started looking through any obvious hiding spots.

 _Okay, now what?_ Gray thought as Levy spotted a rock as she reached for it and picked it up.

 _Please let this work._ She thought as once their backs were turned, she threw the rock to a building hoping to hit a wall…however, her aim was a little off and smashed into a window. _…Whoops._

This, however, distracted the men as they went to investigate the window, and then the siren went off again, forcing them to head to a different way. "Good thinking, shrimp." Gajeel said.

"I only meant to hit the wall, not the window." Levy said as they took off until they reached a dead end.

"Oh no…" Ron said.

"I'll just have to eat our way through." Gajeel said but then a door opened.

"In here!" A voice whispered as they looked in the door as they quickly went in and the door closed.

"Nice place." Gray said as they walked around as they saw a picture of a woman as Naruto examined her as he stepped to the side.

"…Yep, her eyes follow you." Naruto said.

 _Who lives here anyway?_ Erza thought.

Hermione noticed a mirror on the wall and it had Harry's face on it. "Harry…I can see you in this." Hermione told him as Harry went over to take a look and then a man walked in.

"Bloody fools. What were you thinking in coming here? Do you have any idea on how dangerous it is?" He asked as he glanced at Rose and Maria Jr. "Especially for those two!"

"You're Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother." Harry said. "It was you who I've seen in here… you're the one that sent Dobby!"

"Where have you left him?"

"He's dead."

"Sorry to hear it, I liked that elf." He said.

Harry pointed to the mirror. "Who gave you that, the mirror?"

"Madongus Fetchill…about a year ago."

"Don't have no right to setting that where it belong-"

"Sirius, Albus told me. He also told me you'd be hacked off if you ever found out I had it, but ask yourself... where would you be if I didn't?" He asked as he then gave refreshments for everyone… and a strawberry shortcake for a certain woman's request as she began eating it.

"Do you hear from the others much from the Order?" Hermione asked.

"The Order's finished. You-know-who's won. Anyone who says otherwise is kidding themselves."

"We need to get into Hogwarts… tonight." Harry told him. "Dumbledore gave us a job to do."

"Did he now? Nice job. Easy."

"We've been hunting Horcruxes." Harry said. "We think the last one might be at the castle and we need your help getting in."

"…It's not a job my brother's given you. It's a suicide mission. Do yourselves all a favor and go home. Not even the Keyblades will help you with this one. Live a little longer."

"Dumbledore trusted me to see this through." Harry told him.

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him; did he ever mention my name?" He asked. "Did he mention hers?" He asked, pointing to the painting as they all looked at the woman.

"Why should he-"

"Keep secrets, you tell me?"

"I trusted him."

"That's a boy's answer. A boy who goes chasing Holcruxes in the word of a man and wouldn't tell him where to start… you're lying!" He accused. "Not just to me, that doesn't matter, to yourself as well… and everyone in this room. That's what a fool does… you don't strike me as a fool, Harry Potter. So, I will ask you again… there must be a reason!"

"I'm not interested in what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you've given up. I trusted the man I knew... we need to get into the castle tonight."

Aberforth looked at the painting. "You know what to do." He said as the woman nodded and walked away.

"…That's not creepy at all." Naruto muttered.

"Where's she going?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see." He said as he walked away.

"That's your sister, Ariana, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "She died very young, didn't she?"

Aberforth looked at Hermione and then back at Harry. "My brother sacrificed many things, mister Potter… on this journey to find power…including Ariana, and she was devoted to him. He gave her everything… in time."

 _That's sad…_ Rose thought.

"Thank you, Mister Dumbledore." Hermione thanked him as Aberforth nodded and closed the door behind him.

"He looks like he's given up even though he saved us from the alarms." Natsu said.

"No kidding." Laxus nodded.

"No one should ever give up." Neji said.

"Hey look!" Hinata exclaimed. "She's coming back."

"Who's that with her?" Ron wondered while unknown to them, Isaac and Nan immediately started grinning while Worldwalker and Professor Jacob spotted this and rolled their eyes as the painting opened.

"Neville!" Harry greeted as Neville waved to them and then looked at Nan and Isaac who looked like they were about to explode any second.

"Are they alright?" Neville asked.

"Ah, don't mind them… those two fanboy over everything." Gray said as Neville looked at Gray.

"Why are you in your underwear… in front of all these ladies?"

"He's being bold!" Juvia sighed with hears replacing her eyes.

"…More like being weird." Marisa said as Sayoko, Sakura and Ino nodded as one by one, they started going into the tunnel after Neville.

 **End BGM**

"I've never knew this tunnel existed." Harry said.

"That's because this didn't exist until now." Neville told him. "Several secret passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out now, the grounds are crawling with Death Eaters and Dementors."

"How bad is it with Snape as headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"Hardly ever see him. It's the Carrows you have to watch out for."

"Carrows?" Harry asked.

"Brother and sister, they try to discipline. They like punishment, the Carrows." He showed them the wound.

"They did that to you?" Hermione asked.

"Those no good bullies!" Rose muttered.

"They had use the Cruciactus curse on the first years… I refused. Hogwarts has changed." He said as they soon got to the end. "Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He asked as he opened up the painting. "Hey! Listen up you lot, I got a surprise for you!"

"Oh, what could it be now?" A Gryffindor boy asked.

 **BGM: Hedwig's Theme (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)**

Neville chuckled and stepped to the side, revealing Harry Potter himself. "It's Harry Potter!" The boy exclaimed as everyone started cheering and clapping as one by one, they got into the room as everyone was interested in Harry's new friends as they started chatting with them.

"Tell Reamus and the others that Harry's back." Neville told another boy as he nodded and took off while everyone else just stopped chatting and looked at them all.

"Okay, we need to look for something that will destroy You-know who and it may be in the castle." Harry said.

"Right! What is it?" Neville asked.

"…We don't know." He said.

"Where is it?" Another boy asked.

"We don't know that either. I know, it's not much to go on…"

"However, it has something to do with Ravenclaw." Isaac told them. "It should be concealed… if anyone has ideas of where to find it."

"Well, there's Helena Ravenclaw's lost Diadem." Luna spoke up as everyone looked at her. "Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw? Has anyone heard of it? It's really famous."

"Yes, but Luna… it's been lost for a long time." Another girl spoke up. "For centuries, even. There isn't a person alive today who's seen in."

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me what bloody Diadem is?" Ron asked.

"It's sort of a crown… like a tiara."

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult." Happy said.

"Yeah, but this whole castle is huge and easy to get lost in." Nan said.

"Let's not forget about the moving staircase." Isaac added as Worldwalker and Professor Jacob nodded.

"A moving staircase?!"

"That might be a problem." Wendy sweatdropped and then they heard a door opening to see Ginny Weasley running up to them.

"Harry!"

"Hi there." Harry greeted… while Ron's little wave greeting just got completely shafted, much to his annoyance.

"Don't you worry about it, buddy…" Deadpool said. "Wolverine rejects my high fives all the time."

"Who?" Ron asked.

Neville looked at Ginny. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry busted into Hogsmeade."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Natsu asked.

"Okay, I'm offended that he didn't mention us." Nan said, summoning his Keyblade. "Let's go give that guy a warm welcome." He smirked.

"You're always offended by the guy…" Isaac told him.

"That's because he always pisses me off!" Nan muttered.

"Guys, I have an idea." Harry suggested as they all looked at him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A little while later, everyone was gathered in the main hall as Snape slowly walked to the front. "Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that, earlier this evening… Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade" This caused everyone to start talking. "Now." He continued, silencing everyone. "Should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mister Potter… they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression, furthermore… any person with knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward… is equally guilty."

He slowly walked forward. "Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mister Potter's movements this evening. I invite them to step forward. Now." He ordered as everyone didn't move… and then suddenly Harry revealed himself, as everyone started gasping.

"It seems despite of your defensive strategies, you seem to have a security problem headmaster." He said as the doors opened, revealing not only the heroes, but the Order of the Phoenix as well. "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive." He glared at Snape. "How dare you stand where he stood. Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you LOOKED HIM into the eye, a man who TRUSTED YOU, and killed him! Tell them!" He angrily ordered, but then Snape took out his wand and aimed it at him as everyone behind Harry reached for their weapons, but then McGonagall got in front of Harry, causing the audience to move to the walls.

It was a quiet standoff, but McGonagall made the first move as she fired magic at Snape, forcing him to block it but took a step back as she kept firing at him until he was backed into a corner as the Carrow siblings were caught in the crossfire and fell to the ground until Snape was forced out of the castle, causing everyone in the room to cheer while everyone else put away their weapons.

"Goodbye!" Nan chuckled.

"Well, that's taken care of." Lucy said but suddenly, something was flying into the shattered window.

"A lacrima?" Erza asked as everyone looked to see, and then it projected a screen above it, revealing Voldemort and Kyoka.

"You may think that fighting is a wise idea." Voldemort said. "However, would you rather fight after seeing this?" He asked as he and Kyoka stepped out of the way, revealing the nude, injured and tortured girls in front of them…and Bellatrix just kept on using Crucio as she was cackiling evilly.

"THAT MONSTER!" Hermione screamed as their boyfriends walked up front.

"Is that…?" Vito asked, getting quite angry.

"It is." Souji clenched his fists.

* * *

 _With the Legion of Darkness…_

"Ho! They're doing a number on them!" Father Humonculus exclaimed.

Rei cackled. "There's nothing you bozos can do about it!" She smirked, looking at all the couples in the cages.

"Flare!" Kairi exclaimed.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tristina…" Tears were streaming down Aria's cheeks while Terra was growling in anger.

"Maria…" Lea muttered and glanced at Aqua who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Vanitas punched the cage. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He yelled, while Xion was crying nonstop. "I want to hug my daughter in comfort… BUT THANKS TO YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES, I CAN'T!"

"Hina… no…" Namine said.

"That no good…" Roxas growled.

"HAHAHA! OH THIS IS PRICELESS!" Rei laughed.

"HAVE YOU NO SOUL?!" Xarina yelled.

"You little bitch…" Riku growled.

Sabrina was shaking the cage. "GOD DAMNIT, IF I WAS THERE WITH MY SON AND DAUGHTER, I'D GO STRAIGHT TO VOLDEMORT AND TEAR HIM INTO FUCKING PIECES."

Demyx growled. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Pretty well, actually." Rei chuckled as she noticed Zeref angrily walking away. "And where are you going?"

"Out. I can't stand seeing those girls like this." Zeref glared at her. "You've gone too far… why would you call HIM up of all people?"

"So? You called up Kyoka."

"But I never imagined that she and that woman would go this far." He said and walked out in disgust.

"Fine, be a pansy, I don't care." Rei said.

"Hmm…" Shen looked at him leave. _I wonder if I should follow him…_

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts…_

 **BGM: Right Behind You (Team Fortress 2)**

"Bring me Harry, Isaac and Nan… and you will be rewarded and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. You have one hour." He said as he laughed.

"You son of a BITCH!" Isaac yelled as he lost himself in anger and went into Darkspine mode, while Nan summoned Excalibur in anger.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded as he picked up Natsu and flew to the lacrima, then dropped down from above.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the lacrima and shattering it. He then turned to look at Nan and Isaac… who were about to leave but a few Slytherin got in their way.

"OUT OF OUR WAY." Nan ordered.

"No." A Slytherin girl said by the name of Pansy Parkinson. "We'll be taking you both and Harry."

"Don't make us…" Isaac growled when suddenly Pansy screamed in agony and then she then fell and disappeared while the one who killed her was… Pansy Parkinson?

"Pansy?" One of the Slytheryn boys asked. "Why do you have a knife?"

Pansy said nothing, but pointed a wand at them. "If any of you wish to join her, speak up." She said as everyone looked at her while some of them pointed their wands at her.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I may have a feeling." Worldwalker said as someone came running, screaming something.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" It was Filch.

"They're supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot!" McGonagal told him.

"Oh, sorry…"

"As it happens, Mister Filch. Your arrival is most opportune." She said. "I'd like you to send every Slytherin excluding Miss Parkinson out of here."

"And exactly where will I be leading them to?"

"The dungeons will do." She said as everyone cheered, and Filch guided every Slytherin excluding Pansy Parkinson to the dungeon while Pansy started laughing and smoke started covering her until the smoke cleared… revealing the Spy himself!

 **End BGM**

"I knew it!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I summoned myself when I had a slight feeling Julia was in trouble… so I used my Cloak and Dagger and summoned myself to discover wizards torturing her and her friends. So I hid until the coast was clear… while backstabbing a Slytherin student in the process." He said, revealing his Your Eternal Reward.

"There's no TIME for an explanation! We need to save them right NOW and kill Voldemort!" Nan exclaimed. "Bellatrix too!"

"Whoa now…" Professor Jacob got in front of them. "That's a bad idea." He said. "While yes, I understand you're angry and Voldemort has done unforgivable things in the past, if you go in there and kill him, Bellatrix and Kyoka, you won't be any different than Voldemort."

"Then what SHOULD we do?!" Isaac growled.

"Keep a level head." A voice said from behind as they looked to see a man appearing in front of them; Itachi Uchiha. This shocked those who knew about him, especially those from Naruto's world.

"Huh?" Deadpol tilted his head. "Didn't Sasuke kill you?"

"He did, but during our battle before I dealt with Sasuke, I transferred my chakra to Isaac and Naruto, giving Isaac a Keyblade which gave him my Jutsu. It would also allow my spirit to be inside the Keyblade and I would come out if needed."

"So basically, you're a summon gem?" Marisa asked.

"Not exactly." Itachi replied. "Still, Professor Jacob has a point. We need to be calm about this and not go murder crazy."

"Indeed." Professor Jacob said, as Isaac went back to his normal self and Nan took a few deep breaths to calm him down.

"Glad to have them back to normal." Lucy sighed with relief.

"While I'm glad you're back Potter, what do you need?" McGonagal asked after the crisis was averted.

"Time. As much as you can get me."

"Do what you have to do." She said. "I'll secure the castle." She said. "…And Potter, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Professor." He said as he walked away. "Hold down the fort." He said as they nodded.

"…I wonder…" Worldwalker looked at Spy. "Have you seen Merasmus anywhere?"

"No, I can't say I have." Spy said.

"HUZZAH!" A voice yelled as Merasmus appeared in front of them. "Tremble, you fools… MERASMUS… IS HERE!"

"…What's that moron doing here?" Nan asked.

"I paid off his debt to the Russian Mob after the Halloween Party and well… in return, he said he'll help aid us in the battle of the Legion of Darkness." Worldwalker said.

"Yes, and I'll be the summon gem for Julia… but since she's being tortured, I will help you."

"And me too!" The Bominomicon exclaimed.

"A talking spell book?" Hermione asked. "…That's a new one." She said as she and Ron quickly took off while everyone else scattered to prepare for the battle as they then saw Harry, Isaac and Nan walking up the stairs. "Guys!"

"Hmm?" The trio turned.

"Hermione and I've been thinking…"

"Well, it was his idea, it was brilliant." Hermione said.

"You destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with the basilisk fang, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"We're thinking we could do the same with the cup." Ron said.

"Alright, but take this." Harry said, giving them a diary as they then took off.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"To the Ravenclaw Commonroom, gotta start somewhere, right?" Isaac asked as they took off while Hermione and Ron took off and then Luna spotted the boys running up the stairs.

* * *

 _With Professor McGonagal…_

"Wait, so let me get this straight, professor. You're giving us permission to do this?" Neville asked.

"That is correct, Longbottom." She replied as she was joined by the staff and Freed.

"To blow it up? Boom?"

"Boom!"

"Wicked… but how on earth are we gonna do that?"

"Why don't you confer with that with Mister Finnegan? As I recall, he has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics."

"I can bring it down!" Finnegan grinned.

"That's the spirit. Now off you go." He said as everyone took off but a short professor, Molly Weasley and Freed.

"You do realize of course, you can't keep out you-know-who indefinitely." The short professor said.

"That doesn't mean we can't delay him. And his name is Voldemort! You might as well use it; he'll try to kill you either way." She said as she turned around. "Piertotum locomota!" She chanted as suddenly stone soldiers dropped from the ceiling and marched straight for the bridge. "Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us! Do your duty to our school!" She ordered.

"Impressive." Freed said.

"I know…" McGonagal grinned. "I've always wanted to use that spell!" She exclaimed excitedly, causing both Molly and Freed to sweatdrop at this before the entire staff, Molly, and Freed casted a spell to create an entire shield to surround Hogwarts.

* * *

"Guys, wait!" Luna requested. "I need to talk to you!"

"We're a bit preoccupied at the moment, Luna." Harry told her.

"You won't find anything where you're going! You're wasting your time!"

"Look, we'll talk later, alright?" Harry asked as they kept walking up the stairs.

"HEY!" Luna yelled, causing the three to stop and look at her. "You listen to me right now! Don't you remember what Cho said about Helena Ravenclaw's Diadem? There's not a person alive who seen it. It's obvious, isn't it? We have to talk to someone who's dead."

"…I completely forgot about that." Nan whispered.

"Me too." Isaac nodded as Luna led them somewhere while also looking to see the barrier through the windows.

"You'll find her over here." Luna said. "I think it'd be best if you three talked alone, but she's very shy." She told them before taking off as they looked to see the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw.

* * *

 **BGM: Waltz of the Boos (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You're the gray lady, the ghost of Ravenclaw tower." Isaac said.

"I do not answer to that name." She said and immediately took off.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm sorry!" Isaac apologized. "It's Helena, isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw? Roena's daughter?"

"Are you three friends of Luna's?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "She thought you'd be able to help us."

"…You seek my mother's diadem."

"Yes, that's right." Nan nodded.

"Luna is kind unlike so many of the others…but she was wrong. I cannot help you three." She said and flew off, going inside Nan and flying off.

"…Did she have to go through me?" Nan asked.

"I figured it wouldn't be that easy…" Isaac muttered.

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed. "We want to destroy it!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters had arrived and looked at Hogwarts, while the female Keyblade Wielders were there too…though chained together and crying their eyes out. "Heh, they never learn. What a pity."

"M-m'lord…don't you think we should wait?" A nervous Death Eater name Pius Thicknesse asked, but Voldemort glared at him, causing him to cower and back up.

"…Begin." Voldemort said as all the Death Eaters aimed their wands and fired at the barrier. He then chuckled. "That barrier won't save your loved ones."

"Th-they'll stop you…" Flare sobbed.

Voldemort smirked. "We'll see about that." He said.

* * *

 _Back with the trio…_

The barrier was hit several times as the boys looked at it. "Don't you want it destroyed?" Isaac asked.

"My mother sought to destroy it many years ago… a strange boy with a strange name."

"Tom Riddle." Nan said.

"But he lied."

"He's lied to everyone." Harry said.

"I KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE!" Helena quickly flew up to them in anger, causing Nan and Isaac to freak out a little. "I KNOW WHO HE IS! HE DEFILED IT WITH DARK MAGIC!" She yelled and took off back into a hallway.

"We can destroy it for you…once and for all." Harry offered. "But only if you tell us where he hid it. You do know where he did it, don't you? You just have to tell us."

"…Strange… you remind me of him a bit. It's here in the castle… a place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask, you'll never know. If you know, you need only ask."

"Thank you." Harry nodded and looked at Nan and Isaac. "Come on guys." He said and took off with both of them following.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Ron and Hermione…_

The Chamber of Secrets door had opened up from Ron who had spoken Parceltongue. "Harry talks in his sleep. Have you noticed?" He asked with a grin.

"No, of course not." Hermione just gave him a weird look as they then walked in.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Neville, Vito and Paolo were on the bridge, looking at the shield taking quite a beating and going strong as they heard yelling and dogs barking as they looked to see Death Eaters and Snatchers running to them. "Uh oh…" Vito said.

"This is trouble." Paolo said, but then three Snatchers disintegrated as soon as they tried to get through the barrier, while everyone else stopped. "…Or not."

"Nice!" Vito grinned.

Neville laughed. "Oh yeah? You and who's army?" He taunted, looking at the obvious large army in front of them.

"Ha ha! Losers!" Vito taunted as he, Paolo, and Neville started making funny faces at them while they were staring at them, giving them looks that read 'I'm gonna kill you'.

* * *

 _Back with the two…_

Ron pulled out a tooth from a skeleton of the Basilisk, the same one that Harry killed, and Hermione pulled out the cup. "You should do it." He said.

"I can't."

"You can." He insisted as Hermione looked at him before taking the tooth as she knelt down and then impaled it, and then Voldemort cried out in pain while Harry had to lean on a wall for support and so did Nan and Isaac.

However, since it was impaled, it caused a monstrous tidal wave coming right for them as they quickly tried to run for it, but they were caught in the wave and were drenched right on the spot, luckily they survived. The two looked at each other… and then they shared a long passionate kiss before breaking apart and Hermione giggled a little.

* * *

Outside, Voldemort growled in anger as he immediately fired magic at the barrier to completely shatter it, blinding the girls for several seconds. _Isaac… hurry…_ Tristina thought.

* * *

 _With the three taunting boys…_

"What are you going to do about it? You can't do jack squat!" Vito taunted.

"You might as well give up!" Neville taunted as the two were completely oblivious to the already shattered barrier.

"Uh… guys?" Paolo got their attention as he pointed to a burned piece of the barrier as it gently floated down and one of the Snatchers picked it up with his wand as he slowly placed his foot over it… and he did not disintegrate, causing the boys to sweatdrop.

"…Run?" Vito asked.

"Run." Paolo nodded as they ran off with the entire army following until Neville fired magic at the bridge, which caused the bridge behind them to blow up and fall to the abyss below as the two Mario Bros made it and then Neville had to leap… but he fell too. "Neville!"

They ran over to him and discovered that Neville had hung on for dear life as he slowly climbed up. "That went well." He said as the two bros helped him up while at the castle grounds, the Death Eaters had begun the assault where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"Get everyone inside; we'll deal with these guys." Marisa told Mcgonagal as she nodded and took off. "Come one, guys… let's show these losers what we're made of!" She exclaimed and fired a Master Spark to take out several Death Eaters while Yuno fired homing lasers.

"I'm tempted to summon Bowser." Sarah said, using Firaga.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"No idea." Sarah said and pressed her hand on her ear piece. "Bowser, get ready to be summoned!" She said as she summoned him and then Bowser roared and breathed fire everywhere where Sakuya threw knives with Sayoko.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into Heaven's Wheel and launching swords everywhere.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled and took out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" She yelled as Taurus and Loke appeared and then proceeded to take out some Death Eaters as well.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"WATER SLICER!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"

"Heimdall!" Rose summoned while Maria Jr screamed at a few Death Eaters to kill them.

"Changega sizera biggara!" Merlina chanted as the I-Rex turned back to her normal self as she roared and began charging at some giants.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as a few Death Eaters managed to sneak into the school, but they were met by Merasmus and Spy.

"Surprise." He said and shot them with his Ambassador.

"RAIN OF JARATE!" Merasmus shouted, as it rained on several Death Eaters as they were then annihilated by Kiba and Akamaru doing Fang over Fang, but in time… the amount of Death Eaters was getting quite overwhelming… since Heartless started coming after them too.

"I was wondering when they'd show up!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Well, this will get more annoying!" Marisa growled when suddenly, a bright light formed into the sky, stopping everyone what they were doing as they looked to see a giant ship flying in the sky. "…I recognize that ship anywhere!"

"I didn't think they'd come to help." Sakuya said as the ship stopped above them… and one by one, they noticed girls free falling off of the ship as Byakuren, Shou, Murasa, Ichirin, Nue, Kogasa and Nazrin landed on the ground.

"Yukari called us." Byakuren said, taking out a spell card. "Magic: Magic Butterfly!"

"Ominous Clouds: Heian Dark Clouds!" Nue exclaimed.

"Jeweled Pagoda: Radiant Treasure Gun!" Shou exclaimed.

"Harbor Sign: Eternally Anchored Ghost Ship!" Murasa exclaimed.

"Clenched Fist: Deadly Wind of Penitence!" Ichirin exclaimed.

"Monster Train: Spare Umbrella Express Night Carnival!" Kogasa exclaimed.

"Defense Sign: Pendulum Guard!" Nazrin exclaimed.

"Dang!" Naruto exclaimed as they all looked to see the danmaku bullethell take out a bunch of Heartless and Death Eaters.

"Don't just stand there in amazement!" Shou told them. "We got a fight to finish!"

"Right!" Natsu nodded as they resumed their battle.

* * *

 **End BGM**

"One question…" Nan said as they were running to a certain door. "How is it that we can feel when a Horcrux is destroyed?" He asked after dodging the debris coming down on top of them.

"No idea…" Isaac muttered.

"Must be a side effect of the new Keyblades you got." Souji said as he, Flame Knight, Professor Jacob, Sir Gawain and Merlina, who managed to sneak away after changing I-Rex to her original size, had joined them after finding them.

"That'd be a good guess." Flame Knight said.

"Here we are." Harry said as the door revealed itself as they quickly went inside the room, unaware of being watched.

* * *

 _With Ron and Hermione…_

"That's odd… they disappeared on us." Ron said.

"Who did?" A voice asked as they looked to see Worldwalker and Sakuya who also managed to slip away while the danmaku bullethell was going on.

"Harry and the others. They just disappeared from this map." Hermione said as Sakuya looked at it.

"Well, they can't just have slipped by without you noticing." Sakuya said.

"…They must be in that room then." Worldwalker said. "The one where it can't be detected by the map."

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as they took off.

* * *

 _Back with the guys and Merlina…_

"So, it's in this room of all places?" Souji asked.

"Yeah." Professor Jacob nodded.

Flame Knight sweatdropped. "We might be here for a while." He said as they scoured the area.

"Don't you have a spell where we can find the blasted thing?" Sir Gawain asked.

"I can try." Merlina said, summoning her spell book. "Itema findus Horcruxia!" She chanted.

"You have that but you can't change a person's body?" Souji asked.

Merlina shrugged. "Not my fault…" She said and then they noticed several arrows on the ground.

"Were those there before?" Nan asked.

"No." Merlina replied as they followed the arrows until they stopped and pointed to a box as Harry opened it to reveal the tiara.

"Nice." Isaac grinned.

"Well well…" A voice said as they looked to see Malfoy and his fellow henchmen. "What brings you here?"

"We could ask you the same." Isaac said.

"You have something of mine… I'd like it back."

"Well, what's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked.

"It's my mothers. It's powerful but it's… not the same. Doesn't quite… understand me… know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you tell her… Bellatrix?" Harry asked. "You knew it was me. But you didn't say anything." He said as he slowly reached for his wand while the others took out their weapons.

"Easy…" Malfoy said, as he was getting ready to strike them.

"Expelliamus!" A voice shouted as it came from Hermione as Malfoy was suddenly disarmed, and then they were joined by Hermione, Ron, Worldwalker and Sakuya.

"Avada Kedarva!" Goyle chanted.

"Stupify!" Hermione exclaimed which of course, made the tiara go flying into the air and then the three ran off.

"RAAAAH!" Ron yelled as he ran after them. "THIS IS FOR MY GIRLFRIIIIEND!" He yelled as he disappeared from them, causing everyone to sweatdrop at this.

"Oh, that boy…" Hermione rolled her eyes as Sakuya flew up and then flew down with the tiara.

"Got it." She said. "Now…" She placed it down. "Let's destroy it."

Worldwalker chuckled as he took out his Shadowmourne. "Heheh… this will hurt you more than it'll hurt me, Riddle." He smirked as he proceeded to slash down, but then suddenly a laser shot him on the arm. "Gah!" He cried out in pain and held on to it.

"What the…?" Nan wondered.

"It's amazing how a prized possession can be fought over for something so simple." A voice said as they saw darkness coming from the floor, revealing to be Mephiles.

"Mephiles?!" Nan and Isaac exclaimed.

Professor Jacob's eye twitched. "Do they HAVE to be here?" He growled in annoyance as King Arthur, Sir Lancelot, Erazor, Eon, Maltraunt and Vorahk appeared.

"Oh, if it isn't Professor Loser." Eon taunted. "How nice to see you again."

Maltrauant chuckled. "Long time no see."

"Can it, you two…" He growled. "I think it's time we settled this."

"How many times do you have to show up before you get sick and tired of seeing me?" Nan asked.

"Until I get my sword back." King Arthur said and spotted Merlina. "Ah, the wizard…"

"I'll take four arms." Isaac said, summoning his Keyblade.

"So… is anyone else going to question the Bionicle guy?" Worldwalker asked.

"Forget him, we'll deal with you." Mephiles said as he started to charge up a laser, but a fireball hit him in the head. "Argh! Who dares?!"

"Hello, Mephiles." A voice said as Silver and Blaze appeared, and then Cosmo and Team Dark came in too, with Vito and Paolo running in.

"Hey, we got more allies!" Vito grinned.

"There's one who looks like me?" Shadow asked, looking at Sir Lancelot. "…I'll take care of this faker."

 **BGM: Through the Fire (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Shadow ran over to Sir Lancelot as he ran over to him as well. "CHAOS…SPEAR!" He yelled but Sir Lancelot dodged as he quickly slashed him, but he rolled out of the way and spin dashed into him.

Vorahk slashed Rouge, Omega and Cosmo, but they dodged as Rouge flew up and kicked him away where Omega fired missiles where Cosmo ran and kicked him. "Hmph!" Vorahk slashed Cosmo, but she jumped back.

King Arthur slashed Nan, but he blocked and then slashed him away as he not only had Caliburn of the Wind, but Galatine's Glide as he slashed him several times and then jumped back. "Just because you have two Keyblades doesn't mean you have the upper hand!"

"I find two Keyblades better than one!" Nan exclaimed as he kept attacking him until King Arthur slashed him away.

"And yet, you're still predict-" King Arthur's eyes widened through his mask to see Nan Aerial Recovering and gliding over to him. "-able…?!"

"Surprise!" Nan exclaimed as he slashed him away. "I've gained Sir Gawain's abilities through this Keyblade!" He said as he ran over to him really fast and slashed through him.

Mephiles fired lasers at Silver and Blaze, but they dodged as Blaze launched fireballs to him while Silver picked up a couple of random items and threw them at Mephiles as he tried to dodge them… only to get hit by a chair and knocked him away where Blaze unleashed a fire stream.

Professor Jacob slashed Eon and Maltruant, but Maltruant froze up time on Jacob and then punched him to a pile of objects. "I hate it when you do that…" He growled.

"You're powerless against us." Eon said but then he was surrounded by knives and was impaled them. "Gah!"

"So, fellow time stoppers, huh?" Sakuya asked.

"Unlike you, we can freeze a person in time!" Maltruant said as he froze a knife coming for him, but then Sakuya appeared behind him and slashed him from behind. "Argh! Eon, you take the boy on… this lady is mine."

The battles were going on strongly… until they were rudely interrupted by Ron screaming as he ran over to them. "Goyle is burning the bloody place to the ground!" He exclaimed as fire was following him.

"If it's one thing, it's another!" Isaac exclaimed, blocking Erazor's attacks and slashing him as they were forced to go to higher ground while they kept attacking each other, but when Vorahk accidentally grabbed on to a loose object, he started falling into the fire and then was engulfed in it.

"Better him than me." Rouge said.

"Yeesh, this is a little tight!" Vito exclaimed as they all heard screaming as they then heard screaming to see Goyle falling into the flames below. "Sucks to be him."

Souji fired a lightning bolt at Erazor and Flame Knight slashed him too. "Thanks guys." Isaac said.

"I prefer battling in open spaces, not tight spaces." Eon said as these tight spaces gave the heroes an upper hand, especially with those who can fly and who can manipulate fire, AKA Blaze. "We need to retreat… this is getting annoying!"

"Agreed." Maltruant nodded as they opened up portals. "You've won this round, Jacob…" He said as they walked in and closed it.

"We will call this round a draw, Knight of the Keyblade." King Arthur said, making a portal. "But I will get Caliburn if it's the last thing I do." He said as he walked in.

"…So how are we going to get out of here?" Caliburn wondered.

"Freezega Timera!" Merlina chanted, freezing up Sir Lancelot before he could escape while everyone else escaped as Blaze quickly manipulated the fire.

"Quick, with me! I can get us out of here!" Blaze exclaimed as they nodded and hopped down as they made it safely out while Merlina and Sir Gawain carried a frozen Lancelot, and then a few seconds later, Harry, Ron and Hermione made it out with flying brooms with Malfoy and his other friend as they quickly escaped.

"Alright, I'm destroying this thing!" Worldwalker slashed down on the tiara, causing a shockwave that knocked down Harry, Nan and Isaac as he then kicked into the fire to completely destroy it into the flames. "And good riddance!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Voldemort…_

Voldemort panted and groaned in agony. Another piece of him has been destroyed as he turned around without saying a word. "M'lord?" The same cowering man looked at Voldemort.

"…AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled, killing Pius in frustration, horrifying the girls. "…Come Nagini, I need to keep you safe." He said as he looked at Kyoka. "Bring them with me!" He ordered as she nodded.

"Come on." She said as they quietly followed while looking like blubbering messes and then they teleported somewhere.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"…The last Horcrux… is the snake…" Nan said.

"…And she's with him and the girls…" Isaac muttered.

 _I'm starting to think there is a side effect to the Keyblades. I may have to take a look at it later._ Professor Jacob said.

"Where are they?" Souji asked. "As soon as you guys find him, we'll find the snake, destroy Voldemort and rescue our girls." He said while they all head worried looks on their faces as they closed their eyes to find Nagini, Voldemort, the girls and Lucius in the boat house.

* * *

"My lord…" Lucius looked at him. "I could… beliss her… I did not be more prudent to call off this attack. Simply seek the boy yourself."

"I do not need to seek the boy before the night is out. They will come to ME, do you understand?!" He turned around to look at Lucius and slapped him, causing the girls to cringe at this. "Look at me! How can you live with yourself, Lucius?"

"I don't know…"

"Go and find Severus… bring him to me!" He ordered as Lucius nodded and walked away, but not before glancing at the girls sympathetically and giving Kyoka a slight scowl before taking off.

* * *

"He's… at the boat house… with our girls…" Isaac groaned.

"Right, we need to head over there." Shadow nodded and then noticed something. "Where'd Merlina go?" He asked as the doors opened behind them as they saw Merlina coming out.

"I saw a ring before we escaped the fire." Merlina said. "In fact, I saw it fall out of Erazor." She said as she looked at the ring.

"It's just a ring." Ron said.

"No, there's more than meets the eye here." Professor Jacob took the ring from her and looked at it. "Actually, I believe this is Shahra's ring."

"Shahra…?" Caliburn appeared out of nowhere. "From the fabled Arabian Nights?"

"Indeed." A voice said as Shahra herself appeared in front of them. "You knocked me out of Erazor's grip during your battle." She said, glancing at Isaac.

"I did?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "You see, I used to work with Erazor long ago. I used to love him… but… luckily, a hedgehog named Sonic saved me from him and showed me the error of my ways. But unfortunately, Erazor came back and forced me to be with him once again. Thankfully, I was knocked out of him once again."

"That's good. That guy looked like a freak anyway." Ron said.

"Seeing as how you're here, there's also the fabled World Rings, correct?" Caliburn asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"World Rings?" Harry asked as he got up and then glanced at Merlina who was casting magic on Sir Lancelot.

"Yes, they are the rings of emotion; The Rings of Prayer, Sadness, Rage, Hatred, Joy, Pleasure, and Wishes." She said. "They all have intense emotions once you touch them. A whirlpool of emotions, so to speak. The Ring of Prayer/Hope will give you intense amount of hope, letting you see the light and will win whatever darkness falls before you. The Ring of Sadness will make you feel incredibly sad. The Ring of Rage will make you feel incredibly angry. The Ring of Hatred… it'll make you go insane with hatred. The Ring of Joy has the power to make you feel joy. The Ring of Pleasure will give you the emotion of Pleasure. And the Ring of Wishes/Desire is infused with the emotion of wishes."

"Whoa, those are some interesting pieces of jewelry." Rouge said.

"Do you know where they are?" Cosmo asked.

"Not all of them, unfortunately." Shahra replied. "However, I do know where the rings of Sadness, Hatred and Rage are at."

"You do?" Shadow asked.

"I have a bad feeling where she knows where they are." Worldwalker said.

"They are… in him." She said, looking at Isaac. "They're infused in him."

"What?!"

"Oh my…" Cosmo said.

"I was afraid of that." Worldwalker sighed.

"That would explain how he loses it all the time… mostly when Tristina or his family are in trouble." Nan said.

 _So that's why I felt incredibly different when I picked those rings up in Sonic's world… where I completely lost myself in my own darkness…_ Isaac thought. _That would also explain why I would feel sadness whenever I was angry…_

"Is there a way to get them out of Isaac?" Blaze asked.

"I don't think there is a way, at least not one that I am aware…" Shahra said solemnly. "The Rings of Hatred, Rage and Sadness… they would turn the user into a formidable form called Darkspine."

"So that's how he went into Darkspine when Voldemort showed the girls." Sakuya said.

"Exactly." Shahra nodded as she then gave Isaac her ring. "I will join you guys to help defeat the darkness… and I will do anything I can to help you." She said, looking at him as she then disappeared. They then heard groaning as they looked to see Sir Lancelot getting up while a Shadow Heartless was eliminated by Shadow's Chaos Spear.

"What happened…?" Sir Lancelot asked.

"You've been saved, Sir Lancelot." Sir Gawain said.

"Sir Gawain?" Sir Lancelot looked at him and looked at Merlina. "Lady Merlina?"

"We've saved you from the darkness… King Arthur's darkness to be exact." Merlina told him as Sir Lancelot then looked at Nan, then glanced at Caliburn floating next to him.

"Is that…?"

"Yes." Sir Gawain nodded. "That is Caliburn and he's in the company of Sir Nan. He's on a quest to defeat the evil King Arthur."

"Uh, I wouldn't say quest… I'd say more like 'King Arthur showing up and always annoying the heck out of me whenever I'm in another world'." Nan told him.

"Either way…" Sir Lancelot walked over and bowed. "I will do anything I can to protect you, Sir Nan."

"I'm not sure how I feel seeing myself becoming Nan's bodyguard…" Shadow muttered.

"Hey, at least it gives you something to do than being Mr. Grouchy Pants all the time." Rouge teased, causing Shadow to give her a look of annoyance and then a Keyblade appeared in Nan's hand. The keychain is a Purple Chaos Emerald, the handle is square and the color is red and black, the blade is Sir Lancelot's sword, Arondight.

"No teeth on this one, either… huh." Nan said before shrugging. "I believe this Keyblade gives me the power to have your moves." He said, looking at Sir Lancelot.

"It is indeed, Sir Nan." Sir Lancelot still bowed.

"This is just sad…" Shadow said. "I would never bow to a Keyblade Wielder…"

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, tough guy."

"Come on; let's go to the boat house." Harry said as they nodded and took off only to find themselves in the middle of an epic struggle, but it looks like the heroes were winning even though some of them were panting or hurt.

"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" Wendy yelled, taking out a bunch of Death Eaters in the process.

"Ven! Sarah!" Isaac got their attention. "We're going to the boat house, that's where the girls are at with Voldemort and the last Horcrux!"

"Sweet! We're coming too!" Sarah said. "Bowser, hold down the fort!"

"There isn't much of a fort left!" Bowser said as Junior, General Guy and a few Hammer Bros had joined Bowser as they started running as Isaac spotted Rose and Maria Jr too.

"Hey you two! Let's go! We're going to take down Voldemort!" Isaac told him.

"To be honest, I'd rather deal with the big bully himself!" Rose admitted as she and Maria Jr ran through the battlefield, as a few heroes protected them until they reached the others, as Buru and Hikari joined them as well until everyone heard a roar. That roar came from a Shiny Yveltal as it and a Shiny Xerneas appeared in front of them.

 **BGM: Battle! Xerneas/Yveltal (Pokemon X/Y)**

"They're on their side too?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Isaac said as they all took out their Pokemon and looked at the three wizards. "Go to the boathouse, we'll catch up!" He said as they nodded and took off.

"I think it's time to reveal my Pokemon too." Flame Knight said as he called out his, as it was a Heatran, Darmanitan, a male Pyroar, a Houndoom and a Magmortar.

"Did they have a Pokemon invasion in Dreamland?" Professor Jacob asked.

"I'll have to ask Meta Knight about it later." Worldwalker said as Isaac then called out Zekrom while a portal opened up and the two Eon Pokemon came out too.

"Need some help?" Latias asked as they nodded and then Rose Mega Evolved her. "Heh, this is gonna be sweet."

"Hey you two, hop on!" Isaac said, as he and Rose and Maria Jr. hopped on Zekrom's back then they flew up to deal with Yveltal, Latias and Latios flying up to aid them. Nan hopped on Charizard's back to aid him as well while everyone else dealt with Xerneas.

Yveltal roared and used Dark Pulse on them, but they dodged as Latias used Ice Beam, Latios using Dragonbreath, Charizard using Flamethrower and Zekrom using Thunder. "Got 'im!" Isaac chuckled.

"Flamethrower!" Flame Knight ordered Houndoom as he immediately used Flamethrower while Darmanitan used Fire Punch.

"Camerupt, Eruption!" Hikari ordered as Camerupt used Eruption to deal some damage to Xerneas as it then retaliated with Moonblast, forcing them to dodge… although Steelix took the full hit of the attack as he then Mega Evolved by Sarah.

"Iron Tail!" She ordered as Mega Steelix used Iron Tail to deal major damage to Xerneas. "Now use Gyro Ball!"

"Use Roar!" Flame Knight ordered as Pyroar roared at Xerneas, causing it to launch back and accidentally crushing a Death Eater in the process.

Yveltal growled and used Sky Attack to hurt them but they dodged as Charizard Mega Evolved and used Fire Blast at Yveltal as it was then hit by another Ice Beam attack and then hit by two Dragon Breaths from Latios and Zekrom. "Alright, now use Dragon Claw!" Isaac ordered as Zekrom went to use Dragon Claw, but suddenly Yveltal used Oblivion Wing at point blank range to knock Zekrom away and Isaaac, Rose and Maria Jr were knocked off of Zekrom.

"NO!" Nan yelled as Latias and Latios flew down to grab them, but suddenly a certain dragon and Hyppogriff came by and saved the three.

"Huh…?" Isaac looked to see he was on the Gringotts Dragon. "Hey!"

"Uh… what kind of animal are we on?" Rose asked.

Isaac looked. "The both of you are on a Hippogriff and its Buckbeak!"

"Buckbeak?" Rose said as they rejoined them while Zekrom finished off Yveltal with Bolt Strike, causing it to roar in pain and then fell right on top of Xerneas who was already weakened by their attacks. They then landed while Isaac threw an Ultra Ball at Yveltal and Nan threw an Ultra Ball at Xerneas and three shakes later, they got the Pokemon.

"I've always liked the majestic Pokemon. And it's shiny too!" Nan chuckled as Zekrom flew down and transformed in his human form again, holding on to his shoulder.

 **End BGM**

"That Oblivion Wing sucks…" He muttered.

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Isaac said. "Come on, let's go meet up with the others." He said as everyone put their Pokemon back and took off, while Latias and Latios stayed behind to help them, including Buckbeak and the Gringott's Dragon.

As they started running, Rose started screaming and pointing dead ahead to see Dementors flying straight for them. "Oh, for crying…" Isaac growled.

"Expecto Patronum!" A voice called out as the Dementors were blown away by the spell as they looked to see Aberforth Dumbledore and a handful of others who sent them away as they told them to get going as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord… in the last few hours alone." Snape told him.

"No… no, I am extraordinary." Voldemort corrected. "But the wand… resists me." He said, completely unaware of Harry, Ron and Hermione spying on them as they then spotted everyone else coming down as Harry put his mouth to his lips, signaling them to be quiet.

"There is no wand more powerful than Olivander himself. Tonight, when the boys come, it will not fail you, I'm sure of it. It answers to you and you only." Snape told him.

"Does it?" He whispered.

"My Lord?"

"The wand… does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man Severus, surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, My Lord."

"The Elder Wand… cannot serve me properly because… I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner." He looked at Snape. "You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." He said. "You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus… but only I can live… forever."

"My Lor-" Snape's throat was suddenly slit by Voldemort as he collapsed in front of them.

"Nagini. Kill." Snape ordered as Nagini started lunging at Snape several times while the girls started screaming in horror while Kyoka chuckled watching this.

 _Oh my god…_ Ven thought.

 _That's just cruel!_ Vito thought as he covered Rose's eyes so she wouldn't see. Nagini then stopped attacking.

"Come, Kyoka." Voldemort ordered as Kyoka nodded and then they teleported away with the snake and the girls. They quickly went into the boat house to see Snape slowly dying as Harry immediately knelt down and placed his hand over Snape's cut on his neck as they all saw a tear running down Snape's cheek.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"T-take them…" Snape pleaded. "Take them, please…"

Harry looked at them. "Give me something, quickly! anything!" He said as Hermione reached in her pocket and pulled out a vial as she gave him it and then he placed them under Snape's tears for a few seconds.

"Take them to the Pensieve…" He weakly instructed as Harry nodded while looking at it. "Look at me…" He requested as Harry looked at him. "You have your mothers eyes…" He weakly said before succumbing to his wounds, dying in front of them.

"I-is he really…?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Flame Knight said and suddenly, something overcame them as they all had to lean on something for support.

 **End BGM**

"You all have performed valiantly… but in vain." It was Voldemort's voice! "I do not wish this… every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat and in their absence… dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter; I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate."

Everyone with them looked at the three of them in shock. "If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, child or animal who tries to conceal you from me." He said and then his voice disappeared.

"Alright… now I'm angry." Nan said.

"Me too." Isaac nodded as they all took off.

 **Author's Note: I've always hated Snape but whenever I see his death scene and his memories, it always gets to me. DX  
**


	50. Voldemort's End

**BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone entered what was left of Hogwarts as they saw a humongous mess. "Oh my goodness…" Rose said.

"Yikes." Souji said. They went through the debris to find nurses, Sakura, Ino and Wendy healing the wounded while also finding several dead wizards in process.

"This is heartbreaking…" Merlina muttered as Ron spotted his family looking over a dead person. Ron quickly went over to see that was his brother, Fred.

"That coward…" Natsu growled. "I never imagined he'd do something like this…"

"Aye…" Happy nodded.

"Those Death Eaters pack quite a punch if you ask me…" Yuno said as Rose and Maria Jr spotted I-Rex sitting there while Wendy and Sakura were healing her as they went over to the dinosaur.

"Has anyone seen my hat anywhere?" Marisa asked while Harry noticed Lupin and his wife amongst the dead. He turned around and walked away with Nan and Isaac following him to Snape's office. They walked in then closed the door behind them as Harry opened up a cabinet to reveal the Pensieve. It floated over to the center of the room where Harry poured Snape's memories into it and then he looked into the memories, with Nan and Isaac seeing the same thing he's seeing.

* * *

 **BGM: Severus and Lily (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II)**

What they saw was a young Lily Potter showing off her wizardly powers to her older sister, but then she slapped it off of her. "Freak!" She told her as Lily started running up the hill. "Come here! I'm going to tell mummy that you're a freak!" She called out and then a young Severus revealed himself from the tree, forcing the young girl to escape and then Snape smiled at Lily as she returned it to him.

"She's jealous." Severus told her. "She's ordinary and you're special."

"That's mean, Severus." Lily lightly scolded as they watched the leaves from the tree falling down. It then cuts to Lily's and Severus's first time at Hogwarts.

"Griffindor!" The Sorting Hat exclaimed. The Griffindor table cheered for Lily as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Hi, I'm James." A boy greeted.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She greeted back, Severus watched this and then the poor boy was put into the Slytherin house.

They then saw a boy running past Lily and Severus, knocking her books down. _"Just like your father."_

 _"Don't say anything against my father!"_

It then showed Lily and James happily married as they were dancing together. "Severus." A voice suddenly said as they then cut to where Dumbledore was in the middle of an interrogation and Snape was in despair of sorts.

"No, don't kill me!"

"The prophecy did not refer to a woman." Dumbledore told him. "It spoke of a boy born in July."

"Yes, but he thinks it's HER son. He intends to hunt them down and kill them all. Hide them… hide them all! I beg you…"

"What will you give me in exchange, Severus?"

"Anything…"

"Harry… how are you so loved? So loved? Harry, mommy loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry, be safe." Lily whispered to an infant Harry."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It then switched back to Severus and Dumbledore. "You said you'd keep them safe!" Snape exclaimed.

"Lily and James put their faith at the wrong price, Severus. The boy survived." He said, looking at Snape who was in a depressed and agonizing state.

"He doesn't need protection, the dark lord is gone!"

"The Dark Lord will return… and when he does, the boy will be in terrible danger! He has her eyes." He said, seeming to calm down Severus a little. "If you truly loved her…"

"No one… can know."

"I should never reveal the destiny, Severus…"

"On your word…"

 _"Griffindor!"_

"When you risk your life every day to protect the boy…"

"He possesses no measurable talent, his arrogance rivals the amount of his father, he seems to relish his fate."

 _"Don't say anything against my father!"_ Snape walked in a destroyed Potter house.

 _"James Potter… lazy, arrogant…"_ Snape discovered James's dead body on the staircase.

 _"My father was a great man!"_

 _"Your father was a swine!"_

It then showed off a purplish color on Albus's hand. "It will contain the curse of your hand for the time being… it will spread, Albus."

"How long?"

"Maybe a year." He said as he quickly turned away from Dumbledore.

"Don't ignore me, Severus. We both know Lord Voldemort has ordered the Malfoy boy to murder me. But should he fail… the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me, Severus. It is the only way. Only then would the Dark Lord trust you completely."

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

"In time, when Harry Potter must be told something… but you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable."

"Must be told what?" It then showed Snape hurrying over to the room where Lily was murdered.

"On the night where Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow to kill Harry and when Lily cast herself to protect him… the curse rebounded." Lily's scream was heard in the background. "When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul latched itself to the only living thing it could find. Harry himself."

It then showed off the infant Harry with his new scar and looking at his dead mother. "There's a reason why Harry can talk to snakes. There's a reason how he could look into Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." Dumbledore explained.

"So when the time comes, the boy must die?"

"…Yes. Yes, he must die." Snape looked inside the room and is horrified to see Lily on the ground, dead.

"You've kept him alive so he can die at the proper moment." Unware of the two of them, Harry was eavesdropping. "You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter."

"Don't tell me now that you've grown to care for the boy."

"…Expecto Patronum." He whispered as a magic-like deer ran around the room as Albus's eyes widened and looked at Snape.

"Lily…" Snape was then shown crying and cradling the deceased Lily while Harry was in his crib, crying with him. "After all this time…"

"Always." He nodded. "So… when the time comes, the boy must die?" He repeated.

"Yes, he must die. Voldemort himself should do it. That is essential."

 **End BGM**

* * *

Harry emerged himself from the dreams and looked at Nan and Isaac. "That part always gets me…" Nan muttered.

"Same here." Isaac said as Harry sat down on the steps to think about what he witnessed.

"What do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Go to the Forbidden Forest." Isaac replied. "We'll accompany you."

"What?" He asked as he looked at them. "Your Keyblades, you saw everything I saw and felt the pain when we destroyed the Horcruxes…"

"We're well aware of that. However, I don't think Voldemort using the killing curse on you will affect us." Nan said. "If it did, well… so be it."

"When they say our hearts are connected… I never imagined it'd go this far." Isaac said, summoning his Keyblade. "Never thought this Keyblade would do it."

"It's too dangerous…" Harry told him.

"Buddy, we've been in many different worlds where we always nearly taste death. Why should this be any different?" Isaac asked. _I actually hope that I don't die in this world. I plan on living a happy life with Tristina…_

"He's right." Nan nodded. "So, if we plan on taking down Voldemort, we might as well go out with a bang."

Harry chuckled. "True." He nodded as he got up. "I keep forgetting who I'm dealing with here."

"Keyblade Masters." Nan said as he high fived Isaac.

"Keyblade Masters to the very end!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Am I the only one here who thinks this is a bad idea?" Caliburn popped out of nowhere.

"Oh shut up, Caliburn. You're not stopping us." Nan said.

"True, but you have to realize what you are doing." Caliburn said. "You may just end up killing yourselves when Voldemort kills Harry." He said.

"The sword's right." A voice said as they saw Worldwalker and Erza walking up to them.

"Worldwalker? Erza?" Isaac asked.

"Professor Jacob told us about the Keyblades." Worldwalker said. "Those Keyblades need to be destroyed!"

"Destroy a perfectly good Keyblade?" Isaac asked.

"You don't get it. You've been suffering just like Harry as soon as we entered this world." Erza said. "It's all because of those Keyblades." She aimed her sword at them. "Let them go."

"No, we're going with Harry." Nan said.

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" Erza yelled. "Are you just going to throw your lives away just because Harry is going to get killed by Voldemort himself?!"

"It's either go with Harry and die, or wait for our impending deaths when Voldemort kills him!" Isaac told her.

"So you'd rather throw your lives away… instead of spending the last few precious moments with your friends and family?" Worldwalker asked. "Or better yet, letting us destroy those things?"

"I'd rather spend them looking at Julia's eyes one last time." Nan said. "You're not stopping us."

"IDIOTS!" Erza yelled. "Think about what you're saying! We don't want you to die!"

"Have you stopped my mother from dying in Hollow Bastion?" Isaac asked. "No, you were busy waiting for her to get Lucy back!"

"That was completely different. We didn't know how to traverse worlds back then… but now we know how. Your mother sacrificed herself to save the Princesses of Heart along with Sora. They came back right after Kairi and Latias's light brought them over."

"You didn't stop MY mother from destroying Kingdom Hearts." Nan growled. "In fact, she said that you didn't even TRY to stop her, neither did Natsu and the others!"

"I didn't know how strong Organization XIV was back then… now it's just a memory because Xemnas has been wiped out!"

"Whatever you say, it's not stopping us to go with Harry." Isaac said as they stepped forward.

"Don't make another move." Worldwalker said. "I don't want to do this, but you're leaving me with no other choice."

"Stand aside." Nan said as he aimed his Keyblade at the both of them.

"Don't you dare." Erza growled. "THINK before you go out!"

"Our mind has been made up." Isaac said. "No one will stand in our way…" He said. "Tell Rose and Maria Jr… I said sorry." He said as he raised his Keyblade up in the air.

"DON'T DO IT!" Erza yelled as she and Worldwalker ran to the both of them.

"STOPZA!" Isaac yelled, freezing both Worldwalker and Erza in time.

"Bloody hell…" Harry said. "You just froze them in time."

"It'll wear off… now let's go." Isaac said as they walked away, but he and Nan looked at Worldwalker and Erza one last time before running off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"What?!" Ron and Hermione asked in shock once they bumped into the trio and they told them what happened.

"You're mad…" Ron said.

"I'm sorry… but there's no other way." Harry said. "There's been a reason why I could hear snakes… I've figured it out for a while. You probably have too."

Hermione teared up. "I'll go with you."

"No, you stay here and kill the snake." Harry said. "Kill the snake and it's just him." He said as Hermione said nothing but then pulled the three into a deep hug before they parted ways. Harry, Nan, and Issac walked out and started walking to the Forbidden Forest while telling Neville about the snake, who nodded and wished them the best before watching them walk away… and when they entered the Forbidden Forest, time resumed for Worldwalker and Erza.

"…Those idiots…" Erza growled.

"I'm going to knock their heads together if they manage to come back alive." Worldwalker muttered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"Let me GO!" Samus exclaimed as Kirito, Kallen, Mario and Asuna attempted to hold her down. "You're NOT stopping me from going after those two idiots!"

"But if you get caught in the crossfire, you're going to end up like all of them!" Kallen told her.

"I don't CARE. I've been shot at a million times! I'm not afraid of a little magic!" Samus exclaimed. "I am going to save those knuckleheads if it's the last thing I do!"

"Let's play this out." Zen said, eating a doughnut. "This may turn out to be quite the interesting denouement."

Samus said nothing, but then proceeded to go at the portal again until someone karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out. C.C.

"You sure that was a wise idea?" Rundas asked. "She'll kill you."

"I'm immortal; I won't die… just getting seriously hurt and may pass out from blood loss." C.C. shrugged. "No big deal."

"Hmm…" Lelouch looked at his chess board. "The plot thickens in this little game…"

* * *

 _Back with the trio…_

Harry brought out the Golden Snitch as Isaac and Nan looked at it. "I'm ready to die." He whispered as he then kissed the Snitch as it then opened up to reveal the Resurrection Stone as it gently floated up.

 **BGM: Resurection Stone (Harry Potter and the Death Hallows Part II)**

"The Resurrection Stone…" Nan whispered as Harry gently took it as they closed their eyes and when they opened them, they saw James, Lily, Sirius Black, and Lupin as Harry walked over to touch Lily, but his hand with through hers.

"You've been so brave, sweetheart…"

"Why are you here? All of you?" He asked.

"We never left."

Harry turned to Sirius. "Does it hurt? Dying?"

"Quicker than falling asleep." Sirius told him.

"You're nearly there, son." James said. "All of you."

"I never wanted any of you to die for me." Harry told them as he turned to Lupin. "And Remus, your son…"

"Others will tell him that his mother and father died for him. One day, he will understand." He explained.

Harry looked at the spirits. "You'll stay with me…"

"To the very end." James reassured him.

"Will anyone be able to see you?" He asked.

"No, just you three." An unfamiliar voice said as they looked to see a girl walking down as Isaac's and Nan's eyes widened.

"A-Alex?!" Nan exclaimed as she nodded with a smile.

"Well, this is interesting." Isaac said.

Harry, not knowing Alex, would have to ask Nan about Alex later, but right now, his mind was on Voldemort. "Will you stay with us?" He asked all of them.

"Always." Lily nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid after this, alright?" Alex asked Nan. "I may have to come haunt you again just to knock some sense into you." She said, playfully winking at him, causing him to blush as she then walked forward. "You may not feel this physically, but…" She then hugged him, as her arms went right through him, but Nan's heart was burning strongly as he put his hand over his chest, a tear running down his cheek. "The love I have for you is real." She whispered in his ear. "Julia is an amazing girl and you should do anything to keep her from harm." She said as he nodded as she then looked at Isaac. "Look after this knucklehead for me, alright?"

Isaac nodded with a chuckle. "You got it."

Alex then backed up to join the spirits once again, and then she did the Fairy Tail sign, smiling at them. "Now, go save them." She said as Nan and Isaac both nodded and then did the sign as well, and the spirits followed suit, while Harry was shown confused, wondering what they were doing until they all disappeared and then Harry dropped the Resurrection Stone. Issac secretly picks it up and placed the stone in his pocket.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Voldemort…_

Voldemort, his surviving Death Eaters and Kyoka waited for them while at the same time the girls were standing still like statues. "He's not coming, my lord." A Death Eater said.

"…I thought he'd come." Voldemort said as he turned around, but then they heard footsteps as he slowly turned around to see Harry… alone, but in reality, Nan and Isaac hid themselves so Harry could face Voldemort 'alone'.

"Harry?!" Hagrid's voice exclaimed in shock as he was bound. "What are you doing here?!"

"Quiet!" A Death Eater ordered.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived… come to die." He said as Nagini slowly slithered into the scene as Harry closed his eyes while Nan and Isaac looked at each other and did a fist bump, closing their eyes too. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled, striking Harry to the ground while at the same time, Nan and Isaac fell to the ground too as everyone noticed this.

"What the…?" Bellatrix wondered, not even seeing Voldemort collapsing to the ground, but he did notice them too.

"Where did those two come from?" Voldemort wondered as they heard screaming as they turned to see the girls snapping out of their statue-like state and went over to their boys.

 _Their love for the two of them… was strong enough to get out of their trance?_ Kyoka wondered. _Interesting…_

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts…_

Rose placed her hand over her heart, looking rather troubled as Maria Jr had the same troubled look. "What's wrong?" Kakashi walked over to them.

"I don't know…" She said. "We just… suddenly have a bad feeling…" She muttered. "Like… our brother's been killed." She said as Erza and Worldwalker heard this. "I just hope it's not true…"

 _They actually went through with it… those damn fools…_ Erza thought.

Harry, Isaac and Nan woke up and looked around the place until they got up. They then heard a little groaning as they walked over to the lone bench of the area. They looked down to see a little Voldemort, making them gasp a little. "You can't help it." A voice said as they looked to see Dumbledore approaching them. "You three… you wonderful boys." He said. "You brave, brave men." He said as they stared at him. "Let us walk." He requested as they started walking.

"Professor, what is that?" Harry asked.

"Something that needs neither of our help." He replied. "A part of Voldemort's been sent here to die."

"Where exactly are we?"

"I was going to ask you that…" He said, looking at Isaac and Nan. "Perhaps the Keyblade Weilders know."

"Your guess is good as ours." Isaac shrugged.

Dumbledore chuckled and looked at Harry. "Where would you say we are?"

"Well… it looks like Kings Cross Station… only cleaner and without all the trains."

"Kings Cross, is that right? This is, as you say, your party. I suspect that you now realize that you and Voldemort have been connected by something other than fate, just that night at Godrick's Hollow all those years ago."

"So it's true then sir? A part of him lives within me?"

"Did." He corrected. "It was just destroyed many moments ago by none other than Voldemort himself. You were the Horcrux he never meant to make, Harry." He said as they then came across another bench as they sat down.

"This moment would be perfect if we had some Sea Salt Ice Cream." Nan said.

"Great, now you got me craving it." Isaac muttered.

"We have to go back, don't we?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that's up to you." Dumbledore replied.

"We have a choice?"

"Oh yes." He nodded. "…We're in Kings Cross, you say? I think if you so desired, you'd be able to board a train."

"And where would it take us?"

"On." He said as he got up and walked away.

Harry got up. "Voldemort still has the Elder Wand."

Dumbledore turned around. "That's true."

"And the snake is still alive."

"Yes."

"And our girls are still held prisoner." Nan said.

"Indeed."

"…But we've nothing to kill the snake or free the girls." Harry said.

"Help will always be given at Hogwarts and from different worlds, you three… to those who ask for it." He explained. "I've always surprised myself to my ability to turn affrays. Words are in my not so humble opinion, have an exhaustible source of magic. Capable of inflicting injury and remedies… but winning this case and mend my original statement to this. Help will always be given at Hogwarts and from different worlds… to those who deserve it." He said as he backed up. "Do not pity the dead, you three. Pity the living… and above all, all those who live without love."

"Professor, my mother's patronus was a doe… which the same as Professor Snape's. It's curious, don't you think?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, it doesn't seem curious at all. I'll be going now, you three." He said and then walked away.

"Professor." Harry stopped him. "Is this all real or is this happening in our heads?"

"…At the same time?" Nan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's happening inside your heads, Harry. Why should that mean that it's not real?" He asked as he walked away and disappeared.

"So, what should we do?" Harry asked.

"Wake up and raise hell, of course." Isaac smirked.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"My lord, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked as she was attempting to get Voldemort up.

"I don't need your help." He said as he got up and then they looked at the Keyblade Wielders.

"Are they dead?" Bellatrix asked as a woman named Narcissa Malfoy walked to check on them.

"Stand aside." She requested, actually having sympathy for them as she felt for a pulse on all three of them as her eyes widened. _These three are alive…_ She thought as she glanced at the girls as they had hopeful looks. She wanted to tell them so badly that they're still alive, but she fought it so Voldemort wouldn't kill them as she looked at Voldemort. "Dead."

"NO!" Tristina and Julia screamed.

Voldemort chuckled. "Well, look at that… I actually killed two Keyblade Wielders." He said. "Something that those fools in the Legion couldn't." He chuckled.

"What should we do with them?" Bellatrix asked.

"Kyoka." Voldemort looked at her. "You stay here and… accompany these girls if you know what I mean."

Kyoka smirked. "Got it."

"Can I stay too?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, you come with us." Voldemort said.

"Aww…" Bellatrix pouted as Voldemort looked at a few Death Eaters. "Stay here and make sure Kyoka does her job until they succumb to the torture." He said as they nodded as the rest took off while he forced Hagrid to pick up the three boys and they took off while the girls had blank looks on their faces… as if they just lost their light.

* * *

 _Back at Hogwarts…_

Neville spotted something in the distance after he picked up the Sorting Hat. He walked forward to see what was going on and then saw Voldemort and his Death Eaters walking to them. "Neville, who's that?" Ginny asked as everyone else joined them. "Who are those that Hagrid is carrying?" She asked.

Voldemort stopped walking. "Harry Potter and his two foolish Keyblade friends… are dead!" He exclaimed.

"No…" Rose said as she, Maria Jr, and Ginny ran to them. "NO!" They yelled, but Professor Jacob and Ron stopped them from getting any closer.

"Silence!" He ordered. "You stupid girls, these three are dead and from this point forth, you put your faith in me." He said as he walked over to the Death Eaters. "Harry Potter and his friends are dead!" He exclaimed as they all laughed while Rose and Maria Jr started crying.

"You bastard…" Natsu growled as he, Naruto, Marisa, Gajeel and Yuno got ready to take them down, but Kakashi put his hand out to stop them, but they all had their weapons out just in case.

"And now is the time to declare yourself to come forward and join us… or die!" He declared.

"Draco!" Lucius motioned him over to come, but Draco resisted at first.

"Draco… come." Narcissa requested, and then Draco walked over to them.

"Ah, well done Draco." Voldemort praised and hugged him as he then walked away and then Neville walked… or limped forward. "Well, I must say, we could've done better." He said as the Death Eaters laughed. "And who might you be, young man?"

"…Neville Longbottom." He muttered, as the Death Eaters laughed again.

"Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks." Voldemort said.

"I'd like to say something." Neville requested, causing Voldemort's eye to twitch but calmed himself down.

"Well Neville, I'm pretty sure we'd all be fascinated in what you have to say."

"…It doesn't matter that those three are gone."

"Stand down, Neville!" Finnegan ordered.

"People die every day." He turned around. "Friends, family… yeah. We lost Harry, Isaac and Nan tonight. They're still with us… in here." He placed his hand over his heart. "So is Fred, Reamus, Tonks… all of them. They didn't die in vain." He turned to Voldemort. "But you will!" Voldemort chuckled. "Because you're wrong! Their hearts DID beat for us! FOR ALL OF US!" He yelled, pulling out the Sword of Griffindor. "IT'S NOT OVER!" He exclaimed as everyone got ready to fight, but then suddenly Harry, Isaac and Nan dropped off of Hagrid's shoulders and got up, dumbfounding Voldemort. Isaac then transforms into Darkspine Isaac.

"CAPRICO!" Harry yelled, aiming the wand at the snake, but it bounced over and hit a Death Eater instead as they took off to find cover from Voldemort's fury, but they quickly managed to avoid it.

"Isaac! Nan!" Rose exclaimed in happiness while I-Rex gave out a roar in triumph… and then everyone went into the castle.

"We'll lead them into the castle, you guys deal with the Death Eaters!" Nan ordered.

"Music to my ears." Marisa smirked as Neville stood guard, but Voldemort blasted him away and the sword while Voldemort and Nagini teleported inside of the castle while unknown to any of them, Draco and his family walked away from the castle while Lucius looked back but took off with his family.

 _With Kyoka…_

"What's this? It seems you lost something…" Kyoka said.

"What's the point…" Julia blankly said. "Those two are dead… those two were our lights…"

"Without them… our will to live… is gone…" Tristina said, a tear running down her cheeks.

"So you're giving up?" Kyoka asked.

"Yes…" Flare muttered.

Kyoka smirked. "Good, because this is going to hurt a whole lot that it might actually kill you." She said.

"Do what you will…" Kai muttered. "Our other boyfriends aren't Keyblade Wielders… what's the point of living if two of your friends that you grew up with just died in front of your eyes?"

Kyoka chuckled. "Now… let's get ready for the biggest torture ever." She said but then suddenly they heard a sound as they all looked to see a light approaching them. Soon a motorcycle revealed itself in front of them. The motorcycle looked to be Honda v41 model, with a dragon-like claw on each side of the two wheels, a spiked tail at the end that looked like a dragon tail, and the front had the design of a horned Wyvern. The color scheme was green with the appearance of scales. The rider of the vehicle was none other than Kamen Rider Wyvern!

 **BGM: Decene (Kamen Rider Gaim)**

"Who's that?" A Death Eater asked as Wyvern ejected himself from the motorcycle. Wyvern placed one of his miniature claws in the mouth of his dragon buckle and closed it. The buckle then shouted in a masculine voice before growling.

 **KICK**

"WYVERN KIIIIICK!" He yelled as claw materialized over is foot, hitting several Death Eaters as they exploded, killing them. He then landed in front of the girls, Kyoka and the remaining Death Eaters. "Hello there." He said.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get him!" Kyoka ordered as the remaining Death Eaters pointed their wands at him but then Wyvern pulled out a Summon Gem.

"KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!" He yelled as a man appeared in front of them, clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. He wore a silver belt with a buckle in the shape of an open hand, with chains holding rings connected to the sides of the belt. The chest was covered in red gem–like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. The shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon–like crests. From the waist hung a robe–like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. The wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as the chest plate. Finally, the head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

This was Kamen Rider Wizard!

 **BGM: It's Showtime (Kamen Rider Wizard)**

"Saa... Showtime da!" Kamen Rider Wizard said as he ran over and kicked them away and then he grabbed Kyoka and threw her to a wall.

"Argh!" Kyoka growled as she and the Death Eaters got up and glared at him.

"I'll deal with them while you free the girls!" He said as he went over to kick their butts while Wyvern went over to free the girls.

"Why are you freeing us…?" Maria blankly asked.

"There's no point." Hina muttered.

"I know it's devastating that your loved ones were killed in action… but they're still alive."

"Wh-…what?" Tristina asked.

"They're currently battling Voldemort with their friends." He said. "They need your help. In fact, we should surprise them."

Their blank eyes returned back to their original color as they smiled in happiness as they then noticed Wizard taking out the last Death Eater and then launched fire at Kyoka to knock her to another tree. "Argh…" She got up and then noticed the girls glaring at her, causing her to growl. She was definitely outnumbered. "This isn't over, you fools…" She said as she made a portal and then ran in. Wizard then placed his hand on his buckle.

 **CONNECT! PLEASE!**

A magical red circle appeared next to him and he placed his hand in it, pulling out a white motorcycle from it and it landed on the road. Also with the motorcycle was a bag.

"These will have to do for now.." Wyvern said as he pulled out some clothes from the bag and gave them to the girls so they could get dressed. After that, Wyvern got on his motorcycle as Tristina, Maria, and Hina were right behind him while Flare, Kai and Julia got on Wizard's motorcycle as they then drove off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Hogwarts…_

Harry, Nan and Darkspine Isaac were looking around in the debris, looking for Voldemort as they were silent and, but then they spotted Voldemort appearing as they fired magic at them. He blocked it while Nagini slowly slithered up the stairs as they fired magic from their weapons while Voldemort fired his magic, resulting in a clash. Nagini went to attack the three of them but Nan noticed her and then motioned the others to aim it at the ceiling as they did just that in hopes to crush Voldemort as it was coming down on top of him as they turned around to kill the snake. But Voldemort pushed them away and then took out the Basilisk fang, forcing them to run off with Voldemort following them, and then a rock hit Nagini as she turned around to see Hermione.

* * *

 _With the others…_

I-Rex chomped down on another Death Eater as Rose and Maria Jr let out a victory yell and then spotted Ginny in trouble with Bellatrix. They went over to help her, only for Bellatrix to smirk and fired magic to knock I-Rex and the girls down. Luckily, none of them were killed… but a pissed off Molly, Marisa and Flame Knight walked up to her.

"Not the little ones, you bitch." Marisa growled.

"And especially… not my daughter." Molly growled.

Bellatrix laughed. "What are you three going to do about it?"

"Obliterate you." Marisa said.

"Oh, would you obliterate me if… I have this?" She asked, pulling out a bag.

"A bag?" Flame Knight asked.

"Indeed. It's got your typical stuff… Summon Gems, Pokemon, Keyblades, just the usual things you can put in a bag."

"Wait, Keyblades?" Marisa asked. "Couldn't they just summon their Keyblades after they were kidnapped? And what about their clothes?"

"Ha! You idiot, we prevented them from summoning their Keyblades in retaliation. A little magic and boom, they can't summon their Keyblades to kill us. And why would we keep their clothes after burning them up?" She chuckled. "Hehehe, if you try to obliterate me, I'll just shield myself with this so it can take the full brunt of the attack and then they'll be helpless forever."

"Helpless?" Flame Knight asked.

"Did I stutter?"

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Helpless…" Flame Knight growled. "My Flare… HELPLESS?!" He snapped and then glowed brightly, suddenly transforming into a human. He had red hair, red eyes, a red T-shirt with Hoopa Unbound and the other six Legendary Pokemon from the 18th Pokemon movie on it, black Dickie pants, red sneakers and red wings that are currently folded and had a Mega Ring on his right wrist.

"What the…?!" Bellatrix wondered in shock as he flew over and took the bag as her shock let him take it before she snapped out of her shock. "Hey, get back here!" She exclaimed, but then Molly fired a spell to stun her, leaving her in shock as she slowly turned her head as Marisa walked over to her and taking out her Hakkero as she placed it on her chest, her eyes widening in fear.

"This is for those girls you tortured." She said. "Magicannon: FINAL SPARK!" She yelled as a humongous laser engulfed her as Rose, Maria Jr, and the I-Rex got up to see Bellatrix getting obliterated… and when the laser disappeared… all that was left of Bellatrix was her shoes. "Good riddance." She said as the two fist bumped over their victory while Rose just stuck her tongue out at what was left of Bellatrix.

 **End BGM**

Flame Knight, now called Flame, looked at the bag and then heard two motorcycles. They all looked to see the motorcycles appearing with the girls while one of the motorcycles ran over a Death Eater that Yuno was taking on. "Thanks, I guess?" Yuno asked and the Motorcycles stopped and the girls hopped off of the motorcycles.

"Wait, Flame Knight?" Flare hopped off. "Is that you?"

"Yes, but in my human form, I'm just Flame." He said as he gave them the bag. "Here are your stuff."

"Thanks." Maria said as she and the other girls put on their Mega Rings, latched their Pokeballs on their belts, put the Summon Gems in their pockets and resummoned their Keyblades. "Now, let's go kick some Death Eater butt." She smirked.

"Uh… about that." Flame said as they looked to see the last Death Eater getting destroyed by Shadow.

"Are you kidding me?!" The girls exclaimed.

"On the bright side, you're safe." Rose said as they heard screaming as they looked outside to see Voldemort landing on the ground with Harry, Nan and Darkspine Isaac as the three rolled and their wands and Keyblades were sliding on the ground.

"ISAAC!" Rose, Maria Jr and Tristina yelled.

"NAN!" Julia yelled.

"Go with them." Wyvern told Wizard as he nodded and took off to join the boys.

 **BGM: Showdown (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II)**

Voldemort weakly got up and looked at the Elder Wand in front of him while Harry saw his wand in front of them, and then they crawled over to get their wands while Nan and Darkspine Isaac weakly got up and saw their Keyblades on the ground. They willed the Keyblades to appear in their hands as they got resummoned right when Harry and Voldemort grabbed their wands as they then proceeded to fire at each other as their magic proceeded at a draw, but none of them were giving up. Wizard then appeared beside them, grabbing a ring with a bluish–diamond color and silver lines. Sliding it onto his left hand, he switched the Hand Author to the left hand.

 **SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE, TOUCH TO HENSHIN!**

"HENSHIN!" Wizard shouted as he placed his hand on the WizarDriver, prompting a massive glow.

 **INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! INFINITY! PLEASE!**

UnderneathWizard 's feet appeared a giant silver–white column of light as a magic circle of the same color appeared, with circles glowing red, blue, green, and yellow. Out of the column, a Dragon came flying out, flying into Wizard.

 **HI SUI FU DO! BOU JABA BYU DOGON!**

When the column of light exploded, Wizard stood in a brilliant new form, covered in shining silver armor with blue diamond bits all over it, including the helmet.

This was Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity Style!

"Wh-What is this?!" Voldemort exclaimed shocked. He could literally feel the magic power flowing through Wizard.

"Ore ga saigo no kibou da (I am the final hope)…" Wizard replied. "KOI! DRAGON!" he called out. The same Dragon flew out of Wizard's chest, flying around his body before transforming into a Sword/Ax weapon called AxCalibur. Wizard then grabbed it, holding it in its sword form.

Voldemort fired at Wizard with his wand, but Wizard just deflected it away with his weapon. It would seem that he was strong enough to push Voldemort back.

* * *

Back inside of Hogwarts where everyone was watching, the girls heard screaming as they looked to see Ron and Hermione backing up and Nagini was closing in on them as they summoned their Keyblades but Rose screamed in terror, forcing them to get in front of Rose and Maria Jr. Nagini lunged for them… but Neville and Worldwalker ran in and slashed through Nagini to eliminate her, causing everyone to sigh with relief and then Ron held Hermione close to him.

* * *

Outside, Voldemort felt Nagini was killed and then to his amazement, his magic rebounded and his wand was ejected off of his hand. "No!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"It's over, Voldemort!" Nan exclaimed as they looked at each other and nodded. The three then fired magic at him one last time as he yelled in pain… and then he fell to the ground in death.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Darkspine Isaac said as he changes back to his normal form, they all heard cheering as they looked to see everyone running up to them… especially Julia and Tristina. "Tristina!"

"Julia!" Nan exclaimed as they reunited with their loved ones, as they felt tears from their girls. "It's okay, its over… Voldemort is gone now."

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"They tortured us… all of us…" Julia sobbed.

"We saw it all." Nan said as he pressed his finger on her chin. "But, they won't bother you anymore." He said as more tears fell from her eyes as he then pulled her into a gentle but loving kiss.

"Hey." A voice said as Nan and Julia looked to see Ven and Sarah walking up to them with Bowser, his minions and Spy.

"Mom… dad…" Julia sobbed as she hugged the two of them while Bowser folded his arms with a smile.

"Souji, your arm…" Hina looked at him.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a scratch from those stupid Death Eaters." He said. "I'm only concerned about you." He said as he pulled her in a kiss as well as Vito and Paolo pulled Kai and Maria into a kiss as well.

"Flame…" Flare looked in his eyes.

"You're the one that always lights my fire." He said as he caressed her cheek. "And nothing will ever extinguish it. No villain will ever extinguish it and our love." He said.

"Oh Flame…" She said, a tear falling as he pulled her into a loving kiss as well, wrapping his wings around her while Flare wrapped her arms around him.

 **End BGM**

Harry smiled at their loved ones and then glanced at Voldemort's corpse. "It's over… it's finally over."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded. "We can all go home together."

"What a coward." Worldwalker walked over to Voldemort. "Voldemort the coward; It's rather fitting for what he did and now justice has been served. Now… let's all head home and relax after what happened the past few days." He said as he noticed something in the corner of his eye to see a lot of souls. "What? Why are souls just swirling around in the air?"

"You speak of cowardice? Of Justice?" An unfamiliar voice asked. "You, of all people Worldwalker, should know the true meaning of fear and justice of the grave."

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "That voice… Arthas?!"

"Who?" Isaac asked as a portal appeared in front of them, complete with light orange smoke as the Lich King himself appeared before them.

 **BGM: Arthas (World of Warcraft: The Wrath of the Lich King)**

"Arthas... how?! Why?! I killed you a long time ago and set your soul free from that accursed blade! How are you still alive?!"

"Old fashioned revenge. However, I'm not here for a fight, I'm just here to collect all the souls of all the Death Eaters that were killed today, just as I did with every member of the Legion you killed." He said.

"The way you say that… you're part of the Legion of Darkness too?!"

"Indeed."

"You little…" Worldwalker summoned Shadowmourne. "I will kill you AGAIN! For all those that you tortured, the atrocities you committed, the cultures you destroyed… ALL OF IT!" He ran forward.

"So you still wield that weapon? Wielder of the souls indeed… yet you call me a monster when we both use a similar weapon?" He asked.

"I ONLY USE THIS FOR THOSE WHO DESERVE IT!" He yelled, but then suddenly Arthas froze him. "What…?!"

"It is not time for us to have a rematch." He said as he walked over for Voldemort and began to steal his soul. "The next time we meet, it will be where we last fought. Your friends will have to prove themselves first. You will know when the time is right." He said as he turned around. "Farewell." He said and then walked into the portal and disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Who was that?" Isaac asked.

"…One of my greatest enemies of the past." He muttered as he looked at them. "We have a long battle ahead of us, but now… let's head home." He said as a gap opened up and Yukari walked out.

"Are you alright? You told me about him a long time ago…" She said.

"I'm not alright… I just found out that my greatest enemy is alive…" He muttered. "That's just great." He muttered.

Professor Jacob turned around after showing a little sympathy for Worldwalker. "Any of you guys coming?"

"To where?" Hermione asked.

"Different worlds."

"Well… I don't know about you, but we're invited to go to different worlds, how can we say no?" Ron asked as he, Ron and his family, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Hagrid said they'll go.

"We got a giant man that's coming with us." Nan grinned. "Nice!"

"Alright, let's go." Byakuren said as they all nodded.

"Now hold on a minute." A voice said as they saw Dumbledore approaching them.

 **BGM: The Epilogue (Leaving Hogwarts) (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II)**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he looked to see Sirius Black, Fred, Snape and any other good guy that died in the world of Harry Potter.

"AAAAH! ZOMBIES!" Deadpool yelled.

"We're not zombies, we're just spirits." Dumbledore told him.

"AAAH! GHOSTS!" He yelled.

"Seriously?" Carla looked at him.

"Wait, how are you…?" Harry wondered and glanced at Isaac.

"I may or may not have used it." Isaac grinned.

"You picked up the Ressurection Stone, didn't you?"

"And let it just be wasted? Out of the question." Isaac chuckled as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Before you leave, I'd like to request something." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Nan asked as the Gringotts Dragon and Buckbeak landed near them.

"I'd like it if Isaac would take care of the dragon for me and the little girl take care of Buckbeak." He requested.

"Me?" Rose asked.

"No, the other one." He said, motioning his head to Maria Jr as she pointed her finger at herself as he nodded as Hagrid knelt down next to Maria Jr.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I know about the big guy." He said, causing her to smile.

"And since Fawkes has taken a liking to Nan… I'd also like to request him take care of him." Dumbledore requested as Fawkes landed on Nan's shoulder.

"Sure." Nan nodded, but he then noticed something in the corner of his eye to see Alex walking up to them.

"Wait, is that Alex?!" Lucy exclaimed as they all looked to see her.

"Didn't she die?" Natsu asked.

"Resurrection Stone." Alex replied. "But, technically, I'm still dead… and so is Dumbledore and everyone else."

"I KNEW IT! YOU GUYS ARE ZOMBIES!" Deadpool yelled.

Alex sweatdropped. "Oh brother…" She said as she walked over to Julia.

"So, you're Alex that Nan talked about in Aquarion Evol?" Julia asked.

"I am." She nodded. "And you know… you and Nan are perfect for each other." She said, causing Julia to smile as she then placed her hand on Julia's shoulder. "Take care of the knucklehead for me…"

"Yeah, and the knucklehead will take care of me too." She said as Alex smiled.

"I'm standing right here! What is this, pick on Nan day?" He asked.

"That's every day." Isaac said. "We pick on you and Pit all the time." He teased.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as everyone started laughing.

Alex then pulled out her skateboard. "See you later." She said as she hopped on it. "And Nan, give your girlfriend some clothes. It's a little chilly out here."

"You can feel the cold even though you're dead?" Nan asked.

Alex chuckled. "Maybe… maybe not." She giggled as she then took off. "Peace!" She said while doing the Fairy Tail sign as everyone did it too, even Harry who still didn't know what it meant, and then they all walked into the gap. Nan was last before he heard someone calling for him.

"Hey." Nan turned around to see Kamen Rider Wyvern tossing something to him. It turned out to be a Summon Gem. "You are the bearer of Wizard, now." Wyvern said before leaving on his motorcycle, the Machine Wyvern.

"Thanks." Nan said before walking into the gap, closing behind him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Longing Freesia (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal)**

The ending begins with Rei Ryghts in Hyrule as she then spots a certain mask from a certain salesman. She quickly snatches it and runs off while he's talking with a customer.

 _Dareka ga mizu wo kureta_

It then cuts to Tristina on a couch in a fetal position. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Isaac smiling at her as she smiled back at him.

 _Sore wa kantan ni niji wo egaita_

It then cuts to Flare and Flame in the sky as Flame was holding her close while Flare was in tears.

 _Risou doori no boku ni naru no wa_

It then shows Julia crying herself to sleep in her bed and then she feels a comforting arm around her as Nan was right with her. She then turned and buried her face in her chest while Nan gently caressed her hair.

 _Muzukashi ne_

Hina was leaning on a wall with her arms folded, and then Souji walked up to her and gave her a water bottle. She thanked him as she drank it and hugged Souji.

 _Kurushimi mo nashi ni_

It then shows Kai with her Keyblade out, placing it on her wrist and looking like she's about to cut herself to help her get rid of her pain from the torture, but Vito stopped her and gave her a caring hug while tears ran down her cheeks.

 _Shouri was tsukamenai keredo_

It then shows Maria petting Polterpup while Paolo was with him, and then he noticed tears running down her cheeks as Polterpup turned around and gently licked her face.

 _Saiteitai_

It then shows all of the girls crying as if a part of them was broken.

 _Kakko warui yume ga aru_

It then shows Rose and Maria Jr showing their concern for the girls as they try to talk to them, but none of it seems to be working, causing both of them sigh.

 _Kanaeru tame nara_

It shows Purple Heart hugging Tristina while Tristina has her face buried in her breasts as Purple Heart caressed her hair.

 _Warawaretemo kamawanai_

It then shows Ven, Sarah and Nan concerned about Julia while Iris Heart is sitting next to her, her arm around her.

 _Genkai wa jibun ga kimeta amae dakara koso_

It then shows Flare snapping and slashing everything in her way with White Heart, causing Flame to have concern written all over his face.

 _Asu e nori koete miseru_

It then shows Hina tripping over something and accidentally pulling down Black Heart with her. Black Heart was now on top of her as they then looked in each others eyes. Souji then walks over to make sure if they're alright.

 _A aoi sora megakete_

It then shows Kai not crying anymore as she was sleeping on the couch as her head was on top of Green Heart's lap. She caressed her hair and looked at Vito, telling her she's fine as he then sighed with relief.

 _Saki hokuro yo_

It then shows Maria looking at the sky and then Yellow Heart hugs her from behind, her hands touching her breasts while Paolo comes back with Sea Salt Ice Cream.

 _Setsubou no Furijia_

It then shows the girls and the Neptunia girls together, but the guys, Rose and Maria Jr still have concern on their faces.

 _Kazoekirenai hanabira wo_

It then shows Sailor Moon and her friends fighting some unfamiliar monsters, and then the female Keyblade Wielders in their new HDD forms steal their kills, causing them to sweatdrop.

 _Gisei no shite kita_

It then shows Wyvern hiding in the shadows while expressing his concern about the girls and their relationships with the Neptunia girls.

 _Sono zujou ni boku ga iru_

It then shows Mickey, Donald and Goofy not entirely sure of what they think of the new girls, also expressing their concern.

 _A kyou mo mayoi nagara_

It then shows Mirajane and Lisanna talking to Flandre and Remilia about the female Keyblade Wielders, wondering what happened to them after Voldemort tortured them.

 _Akogareru yo_

It then shows a grown up Rose and Maria Jr as they try to reason with the girls, but it was no good as they and the Neptunia girls all walked in one room.

 _Setsubou no Furijia_

It then has Rose and Maria Jr looking at each other with concern and then looked at the boys who had concerned faces as it then cuts to the girls and the Neptunia girls about to kiss each other.

 **Oh look at that! 50 chapters! Haven't been this far since Sora's Adventure in Rogueport!**


	51. Worldwalker's Origin

**BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Well, that crisis is officially averted…" Isaac said.

"It sure is." Nan said. "I'm glad we killed Voldemort." He said, and suddenly both of the boys were punched down by a very pissed off Samus.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Samus yelled. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU MADE US?!" She yelled. "YOU MADE US BELIEVE YOU WERE DEAD!"

"Well, we're still alive." Nan said.

"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOU WORRIED US TO DEATH!" She yelled, slapping the two of them again and then went into a full-on rant with Erza joining in.

"I've heard of tough love, but this is just ridiculous…" Isaac muttered.

"This is why you're never going to get a boyfriend…" Dark Pit muttered

"Are you guys done yet?" Nan asked… and then suddenly the two of them were hugged by Erza and Samus. "…Samus?" He asked in surprise. He knew that Erza cared about them, but never imagined that the stone cold bounty hunter also cared about them.

"Don't scare us like that again… I thought we've lost the two of you…" She said, her voice trembling a little as she then backed up and walked away.

"That's a side of her I've never seen before." Isaac said.

"She may not admit it, but deep down, she cares about her friends." Rundas said.

"But… Samus has a point…" Tristina said. "You scared us after Voldemort used that killing spell on Harry…" She said and then hugged Isaac. "We thought you were dead."

"We didn't know what to do… we lost hope after you died…" Flare muttered.

"We all grew up together and… seeing you die… it was just…" Hina clenched her fists. "It was heartbreaking…"

"Guys…" Nan and Isaac looked at them sympathetically.

"We all lost the will to live… until we were told that you were alive." Julia said.

"ENOUGH!" Cody suddenly screamed, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

 **End BGM**

"YOU GUYS TALK ABOUT DEATH LIKE YOU EXPERIENCED IT YOURSELF! BUT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT DEATH! I'VE BEEN IN A WORSE SITUATION THAN THAT." He yelled, as the girls cringed from his screaming. "SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU ALL DIDN'T SUFFER THE WAY I DID!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Where did THIS side come from?!" Isaac asked, getting in front of Tristina in case Cody was about to attack.

"Dude… calm down. You're kind of freaking me out a little." Nan said. "Not to mention you're scaring our girls!"

Cody growled. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap…"

"What was that all about?" Souji asked.

"It's just… I'm just a bit on edge ever since Arthas came back into my life." Worldwalker muttered.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Nan asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked as they nodded. "Fine, I guess I'll start from the very beginning…" He said.

"And we'll all see what you're explaining!" Nitori's voice exclaimed as she placed a device on her head. "This will have us see what Worldwalker is explaining." He said. "I haven't thought of a name yet." She said.

"I suggest we go to the big TV room where we can all see it." Yukari said as they nodded and then they walked over to the room and they sat down while the boys sat by their loved ones.

"It all began… on that fateful day in the Mushroom Kingdom." He began.

"I had a Happy Childhood with Rosie. Our parents were never around much due to their work with the Kingdom, but we were never left alone. One day we went for a Picnic; just me and Rosalina. It was a bright sunny day. We were eating our Sandwiches when we started to hear barking. Next thing I know I am shoving her out of the way of a rabid Chain Chomp and got hit on the head."

"I remember that you had to go to the hospital. The day after was when I met the Baby Luma" said Rosalina.

"Yeah, next thing I know I am told I was out for a week and that you vanished. I searched high and low for you and found a failed attempt and your plans for the space ship. I figured you went to space and I spent the next week fixing it up. The day came I left and I promised that I would find you and bring you home. Things, however, did not go as planned. I got sucked into a dimensional rift and I ended up in a world I could never forget. Azeroth." said Worldwalker.

"Azeroth? Wait, you mean World of Warcraft?" Issac questioned.

"Yup. Ended up in front of the capital city of the Alliance, Stormwind, the last seat of Human power." It then shows a large medieval city, with houses, a canal with small bridges, a church building amongst other buildings, a lake which connected to the canal, and a graveyard. It also had a dock which connected to an ocean. But the most notable things in the city were the five statues of warriors at the entrance of the place and the large castle.

"My welcome was less than fine; I kinda crashed though the castle and King Varian was a little paranoid. He just recovered from a Dragon splitting him into two different people with different personalities while said dragon used a human form to try to take the kingdom and the Alliance down from with in. Anyway, after I proved I was from another world, I trained in the ways of the Warrior and decided to help those in need. I went on many adventures in Azeroth; from the green Elwynn Forest to the vast jungles of Stranglethorn. I traveled that world and soon rumor spread of a man who worked with both of the major factions who walked the world. I was called Cody the Worldwalker."

"So that is why your called Worldwalker? I was wondering that" said Mokou.

"Yes Dear, that is why I am called Worldwalker. On my travel I came across the Plaguelands" The screen is showing a land where everything looks like it is dying. The trees are orange, the grass, red, and the animals infected with some weird disease. "It was here I first came across the undead Scourge sworn to scour life off the planet and turn everyone into monstrosities. Arthas leads this army of the dead. I saw his work first hand and it repulsed me. I first met him when I made my way to the Light's Hope Chapel where I aided in it's defense. It was an hard fight; 300 against 10 thousand and every man who died was raised into an undead monstrosity. We should have all died. But that Chapel The ground was so Holy the undead started to drop like flies and the Death Knights who lead the assault kneeling before me and my new friend, soon to be Highlord Tirion Fordring. Then this happened."

"Stand down Death Knights. We have lose. The Light... this place.. we have no hope." The Leader said.

"Have you learned nothing boy? You became all that your father fought against! Like that coward Arthas, you allowed yourself to consumed by the darkness, the hate... feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed! Your master knows what lies underneath the chapel. That is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your Death Knights to your doom, Darion!" Said Tirion.

"After that was said the ghost of his father showed up and Darion realized what he had become. It seemed like Everything would be alright. Until Arthas showed up and stole his father's soul. Darion attacked out of revenge and anger only to be sent flying 10 feet by a backhanded slap. Arthas reveled that the whole thing was to get Tirion out of hiding. We all attacked Arthas to save Tirion and were handled quite easily. A few us us even died. It seemed like Tiron would be too Untill Darion threw his sword at Tirion who caught it clenching it of the darkness with in it. Restoring the Ashbringer to it's full glory. Realizing he could not win there, Arthas ran and the Surviors of the Chapel became the Argent Crusade sworn to defeat the Lich King. The Remaining Death Knights did the same, becoming the Knights of the Ebon Blade. I made my way back to Stormwind in order to tell King Varian what happened, only to find out Arthas attacked both there and the Horde Capital city of Orgrimmar. The Alliance and Horde set sail to Northrend! And I was among the first to join them. There I would meet my Partner in crime so to speak. A young mage called Frost."

The Screen shows Cody on a boat talking to a young woman wearing fancy blue robes and a staff.

"So wait, you turned the guy into a sheep picked him up and threw him off the cliff? HAHAHA! Oh That is kinda funny. Anyway my name is Cody. people call me Worldwalker though."

" Your the Worldwalker? Hmm, I think we should work together. It would be better to travel with someone where we are going." Said Frost

"Agreed" We shake hands. "Good to be working with you!"

"We ended up saving the port we landed at from a plot to shut it down. After that we traveled to the Dragonblight, a tundra where the bones of Dragons lie and where they meet to discuss the state of the world."

"Dragons? What kinds are there?" Said Natsu.

"A bit random but I can help with that. Red Dragons guard life and they are led by the Dragon Queen, Alexstraza. Green Dragons protect Nature and are led by the Dreamer Ysera. Blue Dragons study magic, their current leader being Kalecgos; I had to kill the previous one cause he went crazy tried to remove magic from the world. The Bronze guard time and they are led by Nozdormu, the Time Lord; the Black, who are supposed to guard the earth but are now extinct, are led by the now dead Aspect of Death, Deathwing. THAT guy refused to die but I will get to that later. Anyway, the Red and Blues were at war for previously mentioned reasons, and me and Frost were trying to open up the path to the Wrathgate to have a shortcut to Arthas. That plan failed horribly but we did add a new friend to the group. Naasta, Oh how I miss your sarcastic wit. She always knew how to cheer me up. Arthas did make an appearance using the very line he said to us at Hogwarts. But we were betrayed by the Forsaken, a group of undead free from the Lich King and vowing vengeance on him, led by Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. I always did like her. Anyway, we had to recapture he city, and in the process the War between Alliance and Horde started up once again."

"In the middle of a War against the undead? Did they have a death wish?" Said Tristina.

"Might as well have. We started working primarily with the Argent Crusade and the Knight of the Ebon Blade after that. We saved what was left of the Troll Empire of Gundrak, even though they wanted to kill us. Stopped a world ending plot in the Strom Peaks, and hunted big game animals in the Sholozar Jungle. And yes, I know; a Jungle in the Frozen north? Weird right? It had some sort of Climate control system left there by that world's creators. Anyway, after that we stormed the Icecrown Galicer and set the path for the Armies of the Crusade and the Knights to assault Arthas' main base Icecrown Citadel." The Citadel is shown in it's full glory.

"Whoa! That place is huge! You laid siege to That?!" Said Flare.

"Not immediately. We had to handle some other problems first. Like Stopping the War between the Dragons, The Black Dragons attempting to siege Wyrmrest from below, and destroying the main base of Arthas' right hand man, Kel'Thuzad, in a place called Naxxrammus. That was a hard fight. A few weeks went by when we heard of a Threat in the Titan Prison City of Ulduar in the storm peaks. I would tell you more, but I almost went crazy in there and I can barely remember it. After that was the Argent Tounrment, a way to decide who would lead the assault on Icecrown. It was going fine until Arthas showed up, destroyed the floor and we had to deal with his left hand... Giant bug monster Anub'Arak. I nearly got eaten by Locusts! It sucked! Anyway, me and my friends were chosen to lead the assault and we stopped into some side areas where we found some Valuable information; that Arthas could only be defeated on his throne area and that someone would need to replace him or else the world ends in an undead Apocalypse!

"That would suck. A lot." said Julia

"Tell me about it. After that we had to help out the Bronze Dragons. Some one tried to change the past and kill Arthas at the moment he stopped being a hero of Justice. Not wanting to deal with time paradoxes we helped, by murdering an entire city... I am still bothered by that. Stupid rules of time travel. I mean they died anyway but i am getting off topic. So we laid siege to Icecrown forging Shadowmourne in the process and got to Arthas. The fight was going so well. Until he killed us all in one giant attack."

"Wait you mean?..." Said Issac.

"Yeah, I died. Nice pleasant darkness actually. Until the searing agony of his Sword stealing my soul started." Mokou hugs Worldwalker "And he revealed that the whole thing was a test to get the greatest fighting force ever assembled and make them fight for him. Until Tirion Broke out of the Prison Arthas trapped him in and Shattered Frostmourne, Releasing the Ghost of Arthas' father who then resurrected us. Then we killed him. I was a wreck for a bit. The alliance leader of the Wrathgate assaulted Bolvar Fordragon who was being tortured by Arthas. When we got there he became the new Lich King. When we left, me Frost and Naasta, Headed to Stromwind where I started to work on my ship to get back home and resume the search for my sister."

"So you headed back home I am guessing?" said Mokou

"Nope. Deathwing happened. Shattered the world changed the face of Azeroth forever." Shows the Might black dragon in his full horrifying glory.

"That Dragon Makes Acnologia look Small!" said Natsu

"You had to kill THAT?!" said Nan

"Yeah... It was not pretty. Me, Frost and Naasta headed toward Mount Hyjal cause we heard that the Twilight's hammer cult that served Deathwing was there. We got there only to find Deathwing himself summon the Elemental Lord of Fire Ragnaros." Shows Ragnaros.

"Looks tasty!" Said Natsu licking his lips.

"Only you. We had to save the mountain and the World Tree Nordrassil, and along the way we met a hunter named Kurt and his pet wolf Muffin. I Assumed he was normal until this happened."

"Well That was a decent fight; stupid Ogres, strong but dumb as a rock. *Howling* "OH must be Muffin" Turns around " AHH WHAT IS THAT?!" We see a werewolf in front of Cody.

"Sorry about that forgot to tell you I am a Worgan we transform in combat. "

"Warn us next time OK! I almost cut your head off!"

"Wait you were friends with a British Werewolf?" said Deadpool.

"Yes. Don't ask. We have someone weirder join up later. Anyway, we managed to drive back Ragnaors temporarily and set out to stop the Alliance and Horde from fighting at a nearby island close to Stormwind. We got attacked by Gaint Octopus, then ended up sucked into an underwater sunken city stopping a plot carried by the Naga, a race of Sea Snakes, to control the ocean by forcing the Elemental Lord of Water Neptulon under their control. We worked with Horde general Nazgrim, and Alliance Navy Captain Taylor to stop them.

"Oh I knew Taylor! He made Admiral! Had to kill Nazgrim though" Said Hikari

"Really good for him... Wait WHAT?! YOU WERE ON AZEROTH?!

"Yeah I will tell you about it some time. Took down Garrosh,"

"You better. That nutjob hated me. Why Go'el made him Warchief of the Horde I will never know. Anyway, a Goblin Warlock called Nagge joined us and she was obsessed with fire and money. Never a good combination, then again Goblins are insane. We were unable to stop Neptulon from being captured by something, don't know what, but we did stop the Naga and headed to Deepholm Elemental plane of Earth. We had to put the World Pillar back together or else the world would collapse in on it self. What did not help was the fact the Lord of Earth hated us mortals for killing her daughter. She was also very ugly. Anyway we got the World Pillar back in once piece and headed off to Uldum to stop the Cult from activating a Titan device that could effectively reset the Planet. It involved a Crazy Archaeology adventure with a guy called Harrison Jones."

"Your making that up." said Issac

"No, I really did have an Indiana Jones style adventure. It was great fun! Minus the almost getting blown up thing. We stopped the device and saved the world again. then we headed back to Stormwind and stopped the Twilight's hammer from blowing up the Cathedral District with the help of Prince Anduin Wyrnn. Then we headed for the Twilight Highlands and stopped the Twilight's Hammer once and for all by killing their leader Cho'Gall and Deathwing's Mate Sinestra in the Bastion of Twilight, Killed his undead son and daughter in Blackwing lair in the Blackrock Mountain and stopped Deathwing from making another move on Stormwind."

"Yeesh, you were busy." Said Hades

"Yeah I was. Ragnoaros showed up in a magnificent fashion after that and we killed him and the Elemental Lord of Air Al'akir very quickly within the span of week. Then Time Travel happened again. I had to go to the future where Deathwing won to kill Nozdormu's evil insane future self, then go back in time 10 thousand years to grab the one thing that could harm Deathwing, The Dragon Soul." The screen Shows a gold medallion that could fit into the palm of one's hand.

"What was that supposed to do? Make him richer?" said Nan

" No, this." The screen shows Go'el former Warchief of the Horde use the Dragon Soul to unleash a Golden laser that makes the Final Spark look pathetic in comparison.

"WHOA!" Said Marisa not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah. We then went after him before he could escape and parachuted on to his back to knock his Armour off so Go'el could finish him."

"Why does a Dragon need Armour anyway?" Ask Hina.

"Well the Dragon Soul which Deathwing made literally tore him apart. His blood if concentrated enough could make small Nuclear explosions. He needed the Armour to hold him self together."

"Dang."

Well he fell into the Maelstrom But we weren't done yet. In his madness Deathwing tried again to end the world." The Madness of Deathwing is shown.

"The Dragon Aspects had to give up their powers but Deathwing was defeated and the Age of mortals had begun. A month later my Ship was fixed finally and I said my good-byes. I ended up in another dimensional rift and where else should I end up but Gensokyo."

"Gensokyo?" asked Rose.

"Yeah. I figure I may as well tell you how I met Yukari and Hades."

"Well, I landed in front of Yukari's house, not that I knew it at the time. It was raining and my ship had a leak over the bed, so I figured I could find a place to sleep inside. I wandered around and eventually found a room with what looked like a pillow so I laid down and fell asleep."

"Said Pillow was me so imagine my surprise when I saw a random guy using me as a pillow, not to mention the fact there are next to no males in Gensokyo. So I had Ran tie him to a chair and dump water on him." Said Yukari.

"Was it really necessary to use steel cable to do that?"

"Yes. So I interrogated him and after hearing his story I offered to help out. Something intrigued me about him. I thought: Here is some one who can do good for this universe. So I slipped the second to last dose of the Hourai Elixir into his drink."

"Your Immortal?!" Said Issac

"Yes. You really think I would be with Mokou if I would leave her alone in the universe at some point? I am not like that. I am surprised you did not figure that out."

"Well you don't make it obvious."

"Well excuse me! Anyway, after that I traveled the universe with the aid of new portals I could make with Yukari training me. We traveled the universe until one day we met Hades. Who at the time was a disembodied voice." Looks at Pit.

"What? He was going to take over the world!" Exclaimed the Angel.

"Anyway, he told us his story and how he would like to try again as a good guy. So using Shadowmounre I made him a new body. Those souls would of ended up in hell anyway, might as well put them to good use."

"Am I glad you did, you soul wielding monster you." said the Lord of the Underworld.

"Yeah we know Hades, and so am I. I continued traveling until one day I see a comet fly by. Bowser here show ups up asking which way it went. So I pointed it in the right direction not knowing he was evil at the time. Hades told me afterward. So we catch up to it seeing an observatory."

"Oh no. You didn't." said Tristina

"Yes. I am responsible for Super Mario Galaxy happening unintentionally. And I finally see my sister again. She was happy to see me and I admired how beautiful she became, but then we had an argument because of what I did. We did not see each other again until she joined the council when we finally settled our differences. But back to the story. I left the Observatory, and with Yukari and Hades help we built the Mansion as well as finding the Keyblade making machine. I still wonder why it was there in the center of the universe. After that I kept an eye on things playing games until a Void showed up. And I saw for the first time your mother Sabrina."

"Mom?" said Issac.

"Yes. I saw her as I was a beacon of light in the Universe. So I started making Keyblades. I would tell the rest but we all know this don't we?"

"Yeah we do. I understand where your coming from with Arthas. He made you kill those who fought beside you, killed you, all to play his sick game. So I forgive you for the way you acted."

"Thank you Issac. It does mean a lot. So there you have it The origin story of me. But it seems we have some most welcome guests in the audience. Greeting to you King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sailor Senshi. You could have come in at anytime you know." Everyone else turned around to see, like Worldwalker said, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and the Sailor Senshi; Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Chibi Moon, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. Along with the Senshi were Tuxedo Mask and the Guardian Cats, Luna, Artemus, and their daughter Diana.

"Sorry about that we did not want to interrupter you." said his highness.

"So I am guessing your here to join the council? We would be glad to have you."

"We want to help save Sora and Sabrina too ya know." Said Goofy.

"Yeah!" Said Donald.

"Glad to have you on board! but for now we have come back from one heck of a trial and we all need a few days rest. Let's hope the legion gives us that." *Arthas I don't know what your planning but if you think you can stop me, my friends and family you got another thing coming!*

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom... I mean Darkness' home base_

"Soon Frostmourne. Soon you shall feast on the souls of the Keyblade Wielders and make Worldwalker suffer for what he did to me. After all once they are mine he shall be at my mercy." The Lich King declared.

* * *

 **If you're wondering what the heck is up with the style, well...my good friend Cody helped me write his origin story. I wrote the first part, but when it started explaining his backstory, Cody stepped in and helped me out! Thanks, buddy!**


	52. Race, Bionicle, Nightmare

After Worldwalker's origin story, everyone went off to do various things. However, there was something going on at the race track. It was a different scenery of a valley completely with mountain walls, and there were various people, Pokemon, and pets at the starting line.

Gringott, Buckbeak and Fawkes were standing there. Alongside them were Minene, Yuno, the Touhou gals, Pit, Dark Pit, Phosphora, Arlon, Thanatos, Pandora, Hewdraw, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy as a hawk, Terra, Rundas, Goku, Vegeta, Whis, Beerus, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Charmy, Cheese, Chocola, Silver, Eggman in his Eggmobile, The Sword Art Online group in their ALO avatars excluding Kayaba and Sachi, Kirby in a Formula Star, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Flame, Happy, Carla, Lily, Konan, Harry, Ron, Hermione on their brooms, a few Lumas, a few Paratroopas, a few Fly Guys, and Master Hand.

Joining them were a lot of Pokemon: Black Kyurem, Latias, Latios, Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, Zekrom, Isaac's Hydreigon and Yveltal; Nan's Charizard, Salamence and Xerneas; Hina's Mewtwo, Thunderus, and Metagross; Kai's Deoxys in Speed Form and Giratina; Maria's Tornadus; Flare's Hoopa, Dragonite and Rayquaza; Julia's Flygon and Landorus; Rose's Shaymin in Sky Forme, Victini, and Diancie; Worldwalker's Porygon-Z, Gengar, Volcarona, Salamence, Keldeo, and Cresselia; Professor Jacob's Celebi, Noivern, Claydol, Bronzor, and Aerodactyl; Hikari's shiny Rayquaza, all of Ven's Pokemon, and Sarah's Kingdra.

Lakitu was in front of them. "Alright, the first one to cross the finish line is the winner, got it?" He asked and they all nodded. He then brought out a stoplight as it turned red. They all got ready and then the light turned yellow, giving them all determined looks on their faces. Once the light turned green, everyone launched from the starting line. "Oh, by the way, there's no holds barred ei-and they're gone." He sighed. "Oh well, they'll figure it out."

* * *

 **BGM: Gourmet Race (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

Reimu was behind Marisa as she pulled out a Spell card. "Let's see if you like this, Marisa!" She exclaimed. "Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" She exclaimed, hitting Marisa.

"Ow!" Marisa turned around. "Oh that's it!" She exclaimed and fired Master Spark at her, but she dodged and it nearly hit Eggman's Eggmobile and Silver, forcing them to dodge.

"Oh yeah? How do you like this!" Eggman's Eggmobile brought out a cannon and shot them with cannonballs, but the two of them dodged as one of them hit a Paratroopa as it cried out in pain.

Kyurem used Ice Beam on the two Rayquazas, but they circled around to avoid the Ice Beam as it hit a Fly Guy's propeller, freezing it up.

"Uh oh. Mayday! Mayday! I'm going down!" He exclaimed as he fell, but then he landed on Kirby's Formula Star as it was already picking up speed.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby told him as he brought out his hammer and swung it to knock him away. He ended up smacking right into Happy.

"Ow!" Happy cried out in pain. Flame flew past them and used Mach Tornado, but Pit and Phosphora dodged and Phosphora fired electricity at Flame, but he flew down as it smacked right into Goku. He slowed down to rub his forehead and then Tenshi and Byakuren accidentally slammed into him.

Sakuya set up a knife trap when she passed a certain point as she was in the lead. Minene spotted this as she flew down and then came back up to avoid it, however Charmy wasn't so lucky. "OW!" He yelled as Gringott sped past him and was in third place.

"Stupify!" Hermione called out, hitting Remilia as she yelped and was blown right into Charizard and Metagross.

"You little punk!" Remilia growled as she threw a Gungnir at her, but Hermione looked behind and quickly flew to the side as it slammed into Master Hand. He turned around and fired missiles, but they both dodged as the missiles hit Vegeta and Lord Beerus.

Lord Beerus chuckled as he dusted himself off. "This is quite the race." He said. "Never a dull moment."

"MAZE OF LOVE!" Flandre yelled, forcing Meta Knight and Galacta Knight to guide their way around the maze, but Mewtwo used Psychic to stop the danmaku and then pushed it back, hitting the two knights in the process as Flandre looked behind. "So, it's going to be like THAT, huh?" She asked as she flew up to avoid being hit with her own danmaku as she then flew down and was right behind Mewtwo.

"Fool." Mewtwo used a Shadow Ball without looking, but Flandre moved to the side and it slammed right into Beast Boy.

Charizard roared as he was right behind a blockade that consisted of Tails, Rouge, Metagross, Harry, Ron and Yukari. He used Flamethrower, but they all dodged and it slammed right into an unsuspecting Starfire who then retaliated with Star bolts, hitting all seven of them and then noticed Kirby blazing past them.

Nitori smirked as she fired water danmaku in front of her, but then she manipulated to form a wall as she went on through. Meiling, Patchouli, Shou, Raven, Buckbeak and Meta Knight slammed into it, but the other racers went over it. Nitori turned around and fired water danmaku at them, but they dodged it all. She then pulled out a water cannon and shot them, but Bronzor used Zap Cannon as it slammed into her.

Suguha and Kirito were neck and neck, but Marisa whizzed past them by using Master Spark on her broom to make her go insanely fast, nearly causing them to fly out of control until they slammed into Sinon and Klein.

Gringott sped past Sakuya and was in the lead, but then she made a knife trap in front of Gringott to slow him down, but Gringott was too fast for the knives as they hit Sakuya instead. She screamed in agony as Meiling flew past her. "Now you know how I feel!" She exclaimed as she flew closer to the dragon, but then noticed Marisa and Kirby blazing right behind them. She picked up the pace, only for all of them to slam right into the dragon, causing the four of them to tumble to the finish line and then they crossed it.

The screen in front of them showed that Gringott came in first, then Marisa, then Kirby and then Meiling with Sakuya and Minene coming in fifth and sixth. The others that came next were Flame, Lily, Carla, Pandora, Landorus, Shaymin, Noctowl, Yuno, Reimu, Mokou, Goku, Lord Beerus, Master Hand, Whis, Flandre, Kyurem, Porygon-Z, Galacta Knight, Konan, the two Rayquazas, Mewtwo, Diancie, Meta Knight, Fawkes, Buckbeak, Shou, Byakuren, Nazrin, Yui, Harry, Hermione, Asuna, Eggman, Ron, Dark Pit, Terra, Happy, Deoxys, and Eiki. Everyone else was knocked out from the chaos.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was fun…" Byakuren said.

"I don't plan on doing that again anytime soon…" Reimu said.

"It did give us all a workout." Lord Beerus said.

"Yeesh… I was reminded of all the times I was bombarded with attacks whenever the Smashers faced me in Classic mode…" Master Hand muttered.

"Hmm?" Happy wondered as he noticed Gringott walking over to I-Rex as they then walked off together. "They liiiiike each other!"

"Oh no… OH NO NO NO NO." Worldwalker said as he put his Pokemon back. "I REFUSE to believe that those two are compatible! Nope!"

"What are you freaking out about?" Professor Jacob asked, putting his Pokemon back as well.

"I-Rex and Gringott." He said. "I don't see the two of them together. Besides, I-Rex can't even reproduce."

"Ah, don't underestimate the power of love, my friend." He said. "The I-Rex may have been made by man, but that doesn't mean that she can't get pregnant."

"Dude, this is the I-Rex and she's into a freaking dragon! Do you even SEE what's going on? Those two are in LOVE… and… seriously, how does that even work?"

"You don't see the big picture. In time, they'll be a mother and a father."

"You wanna bet?"

Professor Jacob raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I bet you that those two will NOT make a good couple and I-Rex will not reproduce."

"And I bet you that it WILL happen."

"What's the wager?"

"100 bucks."

"Deal." He said as they shook on it and walked away.

"Don't get cocky." Both of them said at the same time as Isaac and Nan heard this.

"…This is not gonna end well." Isaac said.

"Totally." Nan nodded as he then noticed Hades talking with Dialga, Palkia and Arceus. "Hmm? Now what are they up to?" He wondered.

* * *

 _With the four…_

"So, how did the race go?" Hades asked.

"It was going well, until the Onozuka girl intervened." Arceus said, having a bandage on his cheek. Dialga had a bandage on his forehead while Palkia had a sling over his arm.

"I see." Hades said. "Anyway, shall we get started?"

"Yes." Palkia nodded.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as they looked to see Professor Jacob, Isaac and Nan walking to them.

"Well, we're using the Deathly Hallows and a complicated looking Revival Machine to, well, revive any of our loved ones." Hades said.

"Seriously?" Nan asked.

"You heard right." Palkia nodded.

"You do want to be reunited with Alex, right?" Dialga asked.

"I reunited with her twice at Harry Potter's world…" Nan said. "I think that's good enough." He said. _Not to mention I'm with Julia now._ He thought.

"I don't know about this…" Isaac said.

"As much as I'm flattered that you guys are thinking about me, I don't think it's a good idea…" Nan said.

"He's right. You really shouldn't mess with death; it's only going to end terribly. Besides, have you ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist? It never ends well." Professor Jacob said.

"Pfft, that was just a onetime only thing and it happened in an anime. This will be different!" Hades said. "For you see, I've revived Thanatos on several occasions, so…" He said. "It'll work."

"No, it won't." Isaac said.

"Have faith. It will work." Arceus said as the Deathly Hallows and the machine glowed brightly.

"It's working!" Palkia exclaimed as it then suddenly started to static. "…Is there suppose to be static?"

"…No." Hades said.

"It's gonna blow!" Professor Jacob exclaimed and then it exploded. They all started coughing from the smoke, and then they saw a lot of figures in front of them as the smoke cleared. Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "Bionicle?!"

"It was supposed to revive, not make a ton of collectible figurines…" Hades muttered. "I knew I should've had Nitori help us." He said.

"I've collected some Bionicles when I was young, but… I've never seen these guys before." Nan said.

"They're the Generation 2 kind." Professor Jacob said.

"Okaaaay? Would you tell us who they are?" Nan asked.

"Gladly." He nodded. "The big guy right there is Umbra." He explained as Nan nodded. "The next guy is Keetongu, the last remaining member of his intelligent Rahi species. He specializes in poisons and antidotes." He explained.

"Cool, at least we know who to find for when we're poisoned." Nan said as Isaac nodded.

"The next guy is Norik, a Toa of Fire and the leader of the Toa Hagah. He's considered to be one of the greatest heroes in the history of the Matoran universe, and he led his team to many victories." He explained.

"He could be a great bodyguard." Isaac said.

"Next one is Iruini, the Toa Hagah of Air. Next one is Tahu, a master of fire."

"Another fire guy, nice!" Nan grinned.

"Next guy is Kopaka, the master of ice."

"He's going to get along with Gray…" Isaac muttered.

"Onua is the master of Earth, Lewa is the Master of Jungle, Pohatu is the master of Stone, Gali is the Master of Water."

"And the other two?" Nan asked.

"Nidhiki is a former Toa Mangai of Air now an insectoid hunter along with Krekka, a powerful but unintelligent hunter." Professor Jacob explained as he then noticed a lot more behind them. "…Oh my."

"There's more?" Isaac asked.

"Yes." He pointed to the others. "Botar, Gaardus, Guardian, Hydraxon, Nocturn, Turaga Lhikan, Turaga Jovan, Matoro, Ancient, Turaga Vakama, Turaga Nokama, Turaga Matau, Turaga Onewa, Turaga Nuju, Turaga Whenua, and Turaga Dume!" He exclaimed.

"He knows more than I do!" Nan exclaimed.

"…Do you even pay attention to the names when you open one?" Isaac asked.

"To be fair, I dump and throw the container to the side while I build and play with it." Nan replied.

"Figures…" Isaac sighed.

"What in the world is this place?" Onua wondered.

"The Citadel of Light. Come on, I'll give all of you the grand tour of the place." He said as he walked away while they all followed.

"Is it me, or is he fanboying?" Nan asked.

"He's fanboying." Isaac replied. "You want to go see how the girls are doing?"

"Yeah." He nodded and walked away.

"Okay, I don't know about you, but we should do it again." Hades said. "…If we can repair it that is." He muttered.

* * *

 _A little while later with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"The Legion of Darkness has been quiet for a while after the Voldemort incident." Yen Sid said.

"Indeed." Lord Beerus nodded. "We should be thankful for that, but… I'm still a bit uneasy right now." He said.

"I still can't believe Nagato was a part of it…" Konan muttered as she, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley, Hagrid, Kakashi, King Mickey and Turaga Dume joining in on the council.

"On the bright side, we don't have to worry about him and Orochimaru anymore." Kakashi said.

"Although…" Hagrid folded his arms. "If Voldemort was an ally of the Legion of Darkness, then I shudder to think of anyone else being an ally of the horrid Legion."

"As of right now, Voldemort was the worst of them all." Molly said. "I just hope any other allies are child's play compared to him."

"Here's hoping." Lelouch muttered.

"If anything, I doubt any other allies would be worse than Voldemort." C.C. said.

"There's also the Malevolent Seven who has also been quiet." Buru told them and looked at Professor Jacob. "Is there anyone else you'd like to mention?"

"I wanted to keep quiet, but since we have the Bionicle here, I might as reveal the next member of the Malevolent Seven. Makuta Teridax."

"Teridax?" Dume asked. "I'm not surprised…"

"Who is he?" Arthur asked.

"He's the Makuta of Metru Nui, an extremely powerful Makuta at that, and leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. He successfully orchestrated a master plot to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui and seized control of the Matoran Universe."

"He also impersonated and imprison me for a time." Dume muttered.

"And just my luck, he's part of the Malevolent Seven." Professor Jacob said.

"Gosh… he sounds scary." Mickey said.

"But probably not as bad as Voldemort." Worldwalker said. "…I hope. What's his personality?"

"Sociopathic, arrogant, proud and narcissistic. He's also a very deceitful one."

"…I immediately regret asking."

Rosalina shuddered. "He sounds scary."

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with him for a long time." Mokou said.

"I hope you're right." Master Hand nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

A portal opened up in front of Worldwalker as he was talking with Kai, Vito and Mokou. They looked to see Eirin, Reisen, Tewi and Kaguya walking out of the portal. "Oh, hey guys!" Worldwalker greeted as Mokou walked up to Kaguya while the two girls hugged each other.

"I'm glad to see that their friendship is still going strong." Reisen chuckled.

"Yukari contacted us about the incident." Eirin said. "We're here to take care of the girls."

"What?" Kai asked. "Why? We're perfectly fine."

"You say that, but deep down you're hurting terribly." Eirin told her. "In fact, you're not quite the same after being tortured, right?" She asked while Kai said nothing as she glanced at her cut on her wrist. "Kai… did you inflict self harm?"

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"I only did it… just to try to ignore the pain that they caused us!" Kai exclaimed. "I thought that… if I used my Keyblade to cut my wrist, it'll just get rid of the pain from the torture… but… it just wouldn't go away…" She started crying.

"Kai…" Vito said as he then hugged her.

"Why won't it go away? I want the memories of it gone!" Kai said. "I want Voldemort to… to leave me alone!" She sobbed.

They all gave Kai a sympathetic look as Eirin gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Kai…" She said as Kai broke the hug and looked at her. "You can try all you like, but… the pain and the memories of it will still be there." She said.

"I want it to go away…" Kai sobbed. "I want the pain of it gone…" She said as Eirin pulled her into a gentle, caring hug.

"Shhh… I know." She said. "And I know you want to forget about it… but, it'll never leave… no matter what you do." She said, letting Kai's tears fall through her dress and she stroked her hair. "Come on, let's get you and the other girls cleaned up and take a look of these physical wounds you received." She said, hearing Kai sniff a little as she looked at Reisen. "Get the Medical Ward ready." She ordered.

"Got it." Reisen nodded as she ran off.

"Worldwalker, where are the other girls?" She asked.

"Hina and Maria are in the hot springs, Tristina is on the couch with Isaac, Flare is on her bed, making out with Flame to get her mind off things, and Julia is in the dance room and Nan is doing everything he can to make her feel better." Worldwalker explained.

"I see." Eirin nodded as she broke the hug with Kai. "Come on, let's go." She said as she nodded.

"I'll come with." Vito said.

"Thanks." Eirin said as she walked away as Vito walked with Kai, holding her hand.

 **End BGM**

"Those poor girls…" Mokou sighed as she hugged herself. "I don't know what I'd do if I was tortured by Voldemort…"

"I'd tell you what I'd do." Worldwalker said. "After Harry finished him off, I'd dismember him and throw him down into the abyss." He said as he hugged Mokou. "I'd do anything I can to protect you even though we're both immortal."

Mokou smiled. "Thanks." She said as she then kissed him.

Kaguya sighed. "You're lucky, Mokou." She said as she looked at her. "I'm so happy for you that you have a guy with you so that you can be happy for the rest of your immortal life." She said and then she sighed again. "I wish I was lucky as you are. I would like a guy to be with too… but no one is ever interested in me."

Mokou grinned. "Well, I know how to change that." She said and whispered in Worldwalker's ear as he laughed.

"Oh, that's good!"

"What is?" Kaguya asked.

"You'll find out." Mokou said. "Hey Yukari, open a gap up to Eientei!" She requested a gap opened up.

"Mokou? What are you doing?" Kaguya asked.

"Come on." Mokou grinned as she grabbed Kaguya's arm and then walked into the gap.

"What is she up to?" Yukari wondered as she walked into the gap.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Mokou, I don't understand what you're doing." Kaguya said as they were in her room. "Can you tell me why we're here?" She asked.

"Where are your five impossible request items?" Mokou asked.

"In my closet." She said as Mokou opened the closet.

"AHA!" She yelled as she pulled them out. "So that's why my dad couldn't find them." She said as she put them next to each other. "You had them all this time."

"I still don't understand what you're doi-" Mokou's hand burst into flames as her eyes widened. "No!"

"You want to get a guy? Then these items have to be destroyed."

"But where's the fun in that?! I love to see a guy searching high and low for these items… and… it's so admirable…"

"And yet, all the guys including my own father have died searching for these items." She said. "I'm going to save the next guy that's into you." She said as her other hand burst into flames.

"NO! I USE THESE ITEMS FOR MY SPELL CARDS!" She yelled as she tried to stop Mokou, but Yukari grabbed her hand. "Yukari! Let me go!"

"This is for your own good." Yukari said.

"No…" Kaguya looked at her precious items about to be burned up. "No!"

"Sayonara." Mokou smirked and then she burned them up.

"NOOOOOO!" Kaguya yelled, watching them all burn into nothing but ash. "M-my precious… i-items…" She said as she fainted on the spot.

Mokou walked up to her. "Quit being a drama queen."

"You don't get it… those were a part of my life." She groaned.

"And now I've saved any boy who wants to be with you!" She grinned, causing Kaguya to cry in an anime-like fashion. "Hey, there might be a boy at the Citadel of Light who'd be interested in you."

"Like who?"

"Like… maybe… Pittoo."

"But he's not immortal…"

"Angels revive when they die. And as long as Pit doesn't kill himself or turn into a ring, Pittoo will be fine."

Kaguya got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded as Yukari opened up a gap. "Now come on, let's go back." She said as they walked into the gap.

"Those two…" Yukari chuckled as she walked in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Medical Wing…_

"This might actually help get rid of the pain." Professor Jacob said, looking at their physical wounds being healed while the girls were sleeping.

"Some, but not all of it." Eirin said. "They're still not going to be the same after what that Voldemort guy did." She muttered as Reisen suddenly gasp. "What is it?"

"Tristina's pulse is rising! She's having a nightmare!" Reisen exclaimed and saw something. "And Flare… and Maria and… everyone!"

"At the same time?!" Eirin asked. "Th-that's not normal. You'd expect one to have a good dream!"

Nan growled. "What did they DO to them?!" He exclaimed.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Rose hoped.

"I don't know." Eirin replied. "We just have to wait and see…"

* * *

 _In Tristina's dream…_

"No! NO! GET AWAY!" She screamed as she kept running in what seemed to be an endless void.

"Crucio!" Voldemort's voice called out, hitting her as she screamed in agony and fell to the ground. She then looked behind her to see Voldemort walking up to them, while two other figures were behind him.

Tristina turned around, slowly crawled backwards. "G-get away! Go away!" She pleaded.

"You can never escape me." Voldemort smirked. "For I will make sure you suffer." He said.

"No!"

"Crucio!"

"Agh!" Tristina cried out in pain as tears were falling down her cheeks. "Isaac… help…" She cried. "Please… help me!" She begged.

"Your boy can't save you!" Voldemort laughed.

"That's enough." An unfamiliar voice said as a woman landed in front of them. The woman had blue eyes and had very long dark lilac-purple hair worn in twintail braids along with bangs that frame her face. In her hair were small black circular hairclips with glowing blue X's on them. She wore a suit resembling a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. Along with that were boots/leg armor above the knee.

"Oh? And who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"You may call me Purple Heart." The woman, Purple Heart, smirked.

 **BGM: Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Purple Heart?!" A dark figure exclaimed in shock.

"Hmm? It seems you're here too." She said as she glanced at Tristina. "Leave them to me." She said as she summoned a sword.

"You think you can stop me with a simple sword?" Voldemort asked as he aimed his wand at her. "Don't bring a sword to a wand fight."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" She asked.

"It will." Voldemort said. "AVADA KEDAV-" Suddenly, Purple Heart slashed through the Elder Wand, severing it in half as his eyes widened. She then slashed through him too, as he disintegrated into nothing, then she walked over to the two figures.

"Shit!" The figure exclaimed as it attempted to get away, but Purple Heart grabbed a hold of the arm.

"Going somewhere?" She asked as the figure turned around in horror and then Purple Heart simply destroyed the figure and then proceeded to destroy the other figure too.

 **End BGM**

"No way…" Tristina said as the scenery changed into a forest as Purple Heart walked over to her. "You saved me… thank you."

Purple Heart nodded. "It was the least I could do." She said as she put her sword away. "I can tell you're hurting."

"You can?"

"Indeed." She nodded. "Find me in Gameindustri, it's the only way to help you recover." She said.

"Got it." Tristina said but then suddenly Purple Heart put her hands on her cheeks and pulled her close until her lips touched hers, surprising Tristina, but she didn't resist… the kiss felt so good to her as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to break apart from Purple Heart as they soon went into a full on make-out session. Purple Heart's hands moved to her hips while her hands unwrapped her arms and placed her hands on her breasts, not wanting to move from that spot. She wanted the moment to last forever, in fact, Purple Heart felt the same way.

Tristina opened her eyes to look at Purple Heart's face… only to see that Purple Heart was replaced by Isaac as her eyes widened. She had awakened as she broke the kiss and backed up, while Isaac had a surprised look on his face. "I'll be honest… I didn't think kissing you would wake you up." He said as he chuckled. "I actually kind of enjoyed that."

"H-how…? Where…" Tristina looked around the room. "I'm back in the Citadel of Light."

"You never left." Isaac said.

"I didn't?"

"No… but, what were you dreaming about? You had us all worried." He said.

"I'm kind of curious myself." Professor Jacob said.

"Well… I was being chased by Voldemort and two other figures. I couldn't make out the first one but... she had a woman's voice. The second one looked like a mask." She said. "Then… I was saved by this woman who called herself Purple Heart, she destroyed them… and then told me where to find her and it was the only way for me to recover… and then…"

"Then she what?" Reisen asked.

"I can't really remember." She lied. "But she told me to find her in Gameindustri, I think.

"Seriously?" Julia looked at her. "I had the same dream, but my hero was someone named Iris Heart." _I ended up kissing her._

"White Heart for me." Flare said.

"Black Heart." Hina quietly said.

"Green Heart." Kai said.

"I had Yellow Heart." Maria said.

"Interesting… you all had the same dream with different girls." Professor Jacob said. "So, Neptune, Plutia, Blanc, Noire, Vert and Peashy appeared in all of your dreams in their HDD forms."

"HDD?" Nan asked.

"Hard Drive Divinity." He explained. "It's basically a form they have that changes their personality." He said. "That's fascinating… they're calling out to you so they can help you heal." _In a most interesting way, to be exact…_

"How do they know about us? We know nothing about them." Flare said.

"True, but they heard of you." He explained. "Defeating Xehanort probably triggered something within the universe. I don't know what it was, but I figured the news got to their world and they studied you from a girl named Histoire, and they probably learned of Sabrina, Xarina, Aria and the other Keyblade wielders."

"So, how did they figure out a way to communicate to the girls?" Ventus asked.

"The universe works in mysterious ways. They probably sensed that you six were hurting terribly after being tortured by Voldemort, his Death Eaters and Kyoka. They want to get rid of your pain."

 _And they sealed the deal with a kiss…_ Maria thought. "…Let's go."

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you sure about this?" Paolo asked. "What if this doesn't work?"

"If so, then so be it." Maria said. "I want to get rid of this pain." _And if it means turning us until lesbians then so be it._ She thought and then kissed Paolo's cheek. "You have to let us do this."

"Can't we just have SOME concern about this?" Paolo asked as Maria nodded.

"Now…" Tristina got out of her bed. "Let's go." She said as the door suddenly knocked as they looked to see Minene peeking in.

"You guys might want to see this." She said as she motioned her head as Wendy came in holding an egg.

"That's a big egg." Isaac said.

"The I-Rex laid it. She and the Gringott Dragon are officially a couple." Wendy replied. "Their son OR daughter is in this egg."

Rose and Maria Jr squealed with delight. "That's awesome!" Rose exclaimed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Worldwalker yelled.

"Told ya." Professor Jacob held out his hand. "Pay up."

Worldwalker grumbled as he pulled out his wallet and pulled out $100 and gave it to him. "I'm never betting with you again."

"Never say never." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"Why you little…" He growled as suddenly the alarm went off as they quickly ran out to see what it was. "Who is it this time?"

"Rei Ryghts." E. Gadd said. "From Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. She's a member of the Legion of Darkness."

"So… is anyone coming besides the usual?" Professor Jacob asked.

"I haven't been out for a while." Pit said.

"I'll go out and smell the roses." Viridi said.

"Time to unleash chaos!" Hades grinned.

"We'll go." Impa said as Link nodded.

"Count us in!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"We'll go too." Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded.

"You're not leaving us out!" Hikari said while high fiving Buru.

"We will go as well." Toa Metru said as Lihkan and Matoro nodded.

"Oh, speaking of the Bionicle… I took the liberty to making some of them into Summon Gems." He said, giving the Keyblade Wielders, Rose, Maria Jr, Ventus and Sarah.

"Are these the Bionicle that first appeared before finding out there was more of them?" Nan asked.

"Bingo." He nodded. "I asked them and they agreed to help out, and I helped turn the Turaga turn back into Toa Metru, including Lihkan and Jovan, and they can switch back at any time."

"Thank you." Lihkan said.

"Can we hurry up? I want this pain gone." Tristina said as Yukari made a gap as the girls hurried in, causing everyone to look at each other in concern as they walked in.

"We need to get their clothes back." Mokou said.

"Leave it to me!" Peach exclaimed as she pulled out a sewing machine as everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? I sew in my spare time!"

"Besides walking around Toad Town, playing sports and, heaven forbid, looking for a way OUT of Bowser's Castle?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah." She nodded as she began sewing.

"I just realized almost all of the Princesses of Heart are here." Reimu said. "Kairi's locked up and… where the freaking heck is Rosa?!"

"Should we go looking for her?" Palutena asked.

"Yes, we should."

"Can we do it after I'm done sewing?" Peach asked.

"…Yukari, gap us to Lumiose City." Reimu ordered.

"Without Peach?"

"She's going to take a while." She said as Yukari nodded as she opened a gap as she, Palutena, and Lucy got ready.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sailor Moon?" Lucy asked.

"She's long gone." Reimu said. "Let's go." She said as she walked in with the two of them walked in too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Rei laughed. "You guys will not believe what I stole from Hyrule." She said as she pulled out a mask. "Check out this beauty!"

"Is that Majora's Mask?" Golden Frieza asked.

"Yes. This will help me get rid of those idiotic CPUs and those Keyblade Wielders."

"That is not a wise decision." Zeref said. "The powers of Majora's Mask are not to be tampered with."

"Zeref's right!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That's a bad idea!"

"Have you not paid attention to the last guy who used Majora's Mask?" Aria asked.

"As much as I hate you… I think going to your world with that mask is a bad idea. It's not going to end well." Xarina said.

"La la la, I can't hear you!" She said as she made a portal. "I'll be fine, there's nothing to worry about." She grinned. "It's just a stupid mask." She said as she walked in. "What's the worst that can happen?" She asked as she walked in.

Zeref sighed in irritation as he walked over to the girls and sat down. "This is going to end horribly…"

"How do you know about Majora's Mask?" Sabrina asked.

"When that incident happened, all the worlds in this universe heard about the mask." Zeref sighed. "What I don't get is why they made another one with the exact same effects." He said as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder if Rei went into another universe…?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I've just received word that the Legion of Darkness is sending Rei Ryghts with Majora's Mask." Unicron said.

"That abomination?" Black Doom asked. "…We should attempt to outdo it."

"But how should we do it?" Teridax wondered.

"Perhaps we should send the other Makuta to personally deal with them." The alien suggested.

"WHAT?!" Teridax yelled. "No, that's a horrible idea! All the other Makuta are traitors!"

"What's the worst that can happen?" Black Doom asked. "After all, they are part of the Makuta tribe and you are their leader." He said.

"Those who are in favor of the suggestion?" Unicron asked as they all raised their hands. "All opposed?" Teridax raised his. "Six to one. Let us send them."

Teridax sighed. "This is only going to backfire…" He grumbled.

* * *

 **The Majora's Mask is going to be Rei Ryghts downfall...**


	53. CPU, Seven Sages, Makuta

**BGM: Unbreakable Heart (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal)**

The opening begins with the six girls on Planeptune; they looked at each other and nodded and then ran off.

 _Ima hajimaru no sa_

It then shows off Neptune in her cheerful personality just happily talking with Tristina, ignoring Histoire in the process.

 _Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketeta sutori_

It then shows an image of Voldemort in front of the girls, but they quickly go in their HDD forms and slash through the image, as he was now just a distant memory.

 _Kono omoi TA-GI-RE!_

It then shows Green Heart and Yellow Heart in the sky with Kai and Maria as they proceed to destroy any flying enemies in their way.

Then, it cuts to Zelda, Rauru, Saria, Nabooru, Ruto, Impa and Darunia who was in the middle of giving Link a serious death hug as he was gasping for air, but they were all looking at a certain moon coming down.

 _Tatakau junbi wa dekiteiru_

It then shows the egg hatching and out comes a small Dragon Rex, much to Rose's and Maria Jr's delight while Worldwalker's eye is twitching.

 _Furueru mune mimi wo sumashite_

It then shows Julia in her HDD form as her Keyblade turned into a spike mechanical whip while also having a sadistic smirk on her face as she used it on Nan, but he dodged as he went pale with a sweatdrop while she and Iris Heart fist bump each other.

 _Zutto sono toki o matteiru_

It then shows Flare in her HDD form, screaming in rage and then slashes through rock and metal with White Heart, causing a Shadow Heartless to sweatdrop in fear while Flame watches in amazement.

 _Makeru koto mo atta kedo_

It then shows Hina in her HDD form as she's in battle ready mode with her Keyblade out. She gets ready to attack Black Heart while Black Heart has a smirk on her face.

 _Sono tabi ni mata tachiagareta_

It then shows all the girls in their HDD forms while Master Roshi starts nosebleeding, causing Krillin and Piccolo to sigh in irritation while Vegeta walks over and punches him down.

 _Mata tsuyokunareta_

It then shows Bulma scolding Goku and Vegeta, causing them to sweatdrop as they start to back up, but she pinches both of their ears with fierce anger in her eyes.

 _Shinjireba ii sa_

It then shows Rose and Maria Jr in their HDD forms with their Keyblades out and Isaac's eyes have widened in shock while also jawdropping.

 _Ima made yori mo "ima" o_

It then shows two new Kamen Riders with their helmets off as Yuno's and Minene's eyes widened in complete shock and disbelief, tears escaping their eyes too.

 _Genkaki nantemon_

It then shows the Genesect Army as the HDD girls and the CPUs are ready to take them on, while Team Rocket is in their hot air balloon watching. It was immediately destroyed by a flying train.

 _Yu ki koero_

It then shows Polterpup with Maria, Black Yoshi with Kai, Spinax with Hina, a Kanohi Dragon with Flare, Kardas Dragon with Julia, and Tahtorak of Metru Nui with Tristina.

 _Ima hajimaru no sa_

It then shows Kamen Rider Wyvern and Kamen Rider Den-O facing the Brotherhood of Makuta.

 _Zutto mune ni egaki tsudzuketata sutori_

It then shows Majora's Mask, Kulta the Skull Grinder, and the Skull Creatures as Rose and Maria Jr then had two Keyblades out with the Happy Mask Salesman freaking out behind them.

 _Kono omoi TA-GI-RE!_

It then shows everyone facing against Rei Ryghts as she had an insane smirk written all over her face.

 _Kono te ni aru_

It then cuts to a Pokeball being thrown in the air as Lucario came out of it and then Rosa activated her Mega Bracelet, Mega Evolving Lucario.

 _Kirifuda o tsuyoki nirigishimete_

It shows Zekrom and Isaac falling to the ground, but then a Reshiram catches Zekrom while N catches Isaac, causing him to sigh with relief.

 _Orenai hato de yume ni mukaunda!_

It then shows Teridax watching over the battle of the Brotherhood of Makuta from afar, sighing to himself.

The opening then ends with Deadpool and Neptune chatting about something as they then look at the screen and wave, much to Yukari's annoyance. Also with them were the various forms of Den-O, Zeronos Zero, and New Den-O.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A gap opened up as they walked out and looked at a city in front of them. "Nice city. I wonder what it's called." Vito said.

"Planeptune." The female Keyblade Wielders said at the same time as they then ran off.

 **BGM: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"I've never seen anyone so determined to get rid of the pain." Nan said.

"You'd be too if you were tortured by Voldemort." Isaac said as they nodded and took off after them.

The girls kept running as Tristina, Julia and Hina were in front. While they kept running, three girls walked out of a building then smacked right into each other, knocking them to the ground. "Whoa, wipeout!" Kai exclaimed as they stopped running. "You guys okay?" She asked as everyone else caught up to them.

"Ugh… that hurt." A girl muttered, rubbing her head. "Hey, did you ever hear of something called an e-brake?" She asked, looking at Tristina while another girl looked at Julia and the last one to look at Hina as both sides blushed while looking at each other.

 _What is this feeling I have?_ Tristina asked. _I don't know this girl and yet…_

The girl clutched her heart. _I feel like I met her somewhere before…_

"What the heck is going on?" Pit wondered.

"Ah, I'm glad you asked." Professor Jacob grinned. "Guys, the girls you see in front of you are Neptune, Plutia and Noire."

"Hey, how do you know about us?" Noire asked.

"The answer is simple, Noire." Neptune grinned. "They know about us because we're just so darn popular!"

"Yay, we're popular!" Plutia smiled.

Noire sweatdropped. "I dunno if I should be worried about that or not…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that this world is a Magical Girl world, and it has fanservice?" He asked.

"…I thought we left that behind in Vega." Souji sweatdropped.

"Fanservice comes back with a vengeance…" Nan sighed. "Wonderful…"

"What's fanservice?" Plutia asked.

"Plutie, Fanservice is where you serve fans in a most… er… erotic sort of way." Neptune said. "That's how I see it."

"Cool!"

"AAAAAARGH!" Worldwalker suddenly screamed as they looked at her. "TWO THINGS THAT I HATE THE MOST! MAGICAL GIRLS AND FANSERVICE!" He screamed. "I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HAAAAAATE IT!"

"Ooo, Kefka reference!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Is anyone else getting déjà vu?" Viridi asked.

"Are you talking about the time where Sabrina went into a rant during the Sticker Star incident several years ago?" Pit asked.

"Exactly." Viridi nodded.

"Ah… her rant made me giggle like a school boy." Hades chuckled.

"You giggle?" Pit and Viridi asked.

Plutia sweatdropped. "Um… can you please calm down? You're scary…"

"SHUT UP!" Worldwalker yelled. "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE LOLI HAG! YOU AND MAGICAL GIRL CRAP PISSES ME OFF, ESPECIALLY WITH FANSERVICE! DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST SHUT YOURSELF OUT FROM SOCIETY!" He failed to notice the angry looks forming on the Sailor Senshi, who had reverted to their civilian forms before coming to this world.

Suddenly, Professor Jacob, Neptune and Noire screamed a little. "DON'T PISS HER OFF!" Professor Jacob panicked.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?!" He yelled.

"If you piss her off, you're just going to dig your own grave!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Stop while you're ahead!" Noire freaked out.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE MAD AND I DO NOT CARE! MAGICAL GIRLS ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE AND THEY ARE A PIECE OF TRASH!"

Plutia clenched her fists as an anime tic mark appeared on her forehead. "You big meanie…" She growled. "You…are messing with the wrong CPU."

"Craparoni! She's pissed off!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Take cover, she's about to blow!" Noire exclaimed.

"Where's a trash can when you need one?!"

"What can a little girl use anyway?" Hades asked.

"Exactly. She looks like a harmless little butterfly." Deadpool agreed.

"HARMLESS?! Come talk to us after she tears you into pieces!" Noire exclaimed as Plutia screamed in rage…and then transformed into her HDD form…looking like some sort of dominatrix, causing the guys excluding the Bionicle characters, Professor Jacob, and Souiji to nosebleed at this. Harry and Ron didn't nosebleed either, as the nosebleed gag doesn't affect those from a live action world, but they did blush.

"Mata Nui!" The Toa Metru all said except Nuju.

Lihkan blinked. "I have no words…"

"Me neither" Spoke Matoro.

* * *

 _At the castle…_

"Glad I have this umbrella…" C.C. muttered as she placed it on top of her pizza pie.

"She transformed into a… dominatrix of some sort." Lelouch said.

"Arthur Weasley!" Molly punched his arm, noticing him staring like an idiot.

"What? I didn't mean to."

"Note to self…make a Dominatrix style pervy ninjutsu." Naruto wrote down, only for Sakura to punch him to the ground in anger.

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune._

"What the heck?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry and Ron.

Plutia, now Iris Heart, walked over to the three boys as she growled in anger. "You will pay for what you said to me." She said. "In fact, I think I should have a little fun with you." She smirked…and then she started beating them up. The Senshi joined in, mainly on Worldwalker.

"HEY!" Buru yelled with Hikari while at the castle, Mokou was burning her whole body in rage.

"How dare she!" Mokou growled.

"I wouldn't." Professor Jacob said. "You see, while Plutia is sweet, innocent and a bit of an airhead, her HDD form, Iris Heart, is a sadist. She enjoys hurting people for fun and can make people do…questionable things." He said, causing everyone to shudder at this.

"Meep…" Pit said.

"WHY ARE THE SAILOR SENSHI BEATING ME UP!" Worldwalker yelled.

"We're Magical Girls too, you jerk!" Rei Hino, the civilian identity of Sailor Mars, exclaimed as they continued to beat up Worldwalker.

"How come they're not scared?" Nan asked, pointing to the female Keyblade Wielders.

"I have no idea." Professor Jacob said. "I guess they're just amazed."

They were amazed alright…but Julia was the one who was amazed the most. _This…this is the woman who saved me in my dream._ She thought, looking at her body and blushing. _…I think I'm in love._

"Julia?" Nan waved his hand in front of her. "Hello?"

Iris Heart stopped attacking the three as she then turned back to Plutia and then noticed the girls looking at her. "Hehe, I may have gone a tad overboard."

"A tad?" Neptune appeared from the corner of a building as she and Noire walked over. "More like overkill."

Plutia giggled. "They deserved it." She said and then looked at Julia smiling at her, as she smiled back and blushed too.

"So…who are you guys?" Noire asked as they introduced themselves. "Interesting." _Hina… I feel like I heard that name before…_

"Alright!" Neptune exclaimed. "The author has dragged this out long enough! Let's keep this plot train rolling!" She said. "Onward to the rest of the plot!" She said as she walked away. They kept walking until Tristina noticed a subway train heading right for her.

"NEPTUNE! LOOK OUT!" Tristina screamed.

"Hmm?" Neptune wondered, now noticing the train coming right for her. "Whoa! That train totally derailed!" She exclaimed. "And it's conveniently heading right for me!" She said as she stepped back and closed her eyes. "Time to put the E-brake on this train." She grinned as she suddenly transformed into Purple Heart.

Tristina lightly gasped. _She's Purple Heart?!_ She thought.

Purple Heart smirked as she pulled back her fist and punched the train, causing it to explode and making a huge mess, surprising everyone. "Whoa…" Viridi said.

"She makes the Falcon Punch look pathetic!" Pit said in amazement as Purple Heart moved back and folded her arms.

"Now who would do this?" She wondered as she noticed a gap opening in the corner of her eye as she looked to see Yukari walking out.

"You destroyed my beautiful train!" Yukari exclaimed.

"This was your doing?"

"It was." Yukari growled. "I always try to keep the fourth wall from shattering into a million pieces." She said.

"Newsflash: The fourth wall is nonexistent in this world." Purple Heart said, as she turned back into Neptune. "You better deal with it."

"AAAAH!" Deadpool suddenly squealed. "I'VE FOUND MY SOUL MATE!" He exclaimed.

An anime tic mark appeared on Yukari's forehead. "…You know what? I'll tag along and try to make sure these two won't do any fourth wall shenanigans."

"Good luck with that~!" Neptune giggled and ran off. "Come on, I'll show you the Basilicom!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Pardon me, Lady Blanc, but I have compiled my report." A voice said.

"Oh. Nice work."

"If I may summarize my findings, it would seem Lastation is in a state of exponential growth. The gravity of their influence is great enough to drag birds from the sky, so to speak."

"They're that influential?"

"Indeed. Those outside of Lowee with no interest in the other CPUs or games are migrating there. If it were just a mass exodus of brand-disloyal non-Loweeans, that wouldn't be an issue, but…"

"Spare me the business lingo." Blanc boringly said.

"U-um, yes, well…a lot of Loweeans have chosen to move to Lastation, too… It seems our policy of allowing anyone to leave when they see fit wasn't quite thought through."

"Whatever. People had been whining about only being able to play our games while here." Blanc muttered quietly.

"Until quite recently, Lowee was the CPU-led nation on this continent. We were their sole source of entertainment, and they repay us with betrayal?! Blasphemers…" He muttered, while Blanc said nothing. "Do you not intend to take action, Lady Blanc? I wish you would show some kind of concern… should this trend continue, we will lose Lowee's superior positioning forever."

"…Minister."

"Y-yes, Lady Blanc? No matter your command, I shall obey without question."

"Shut the hell up. You sound like a salesman."

The minister sweatdropped. "…My pardons, but if you just review the report I compiled, you will understand my worries. With that said, excuse me." He said as he walked away.

"Not like I'm sitting around doing nothing. I know what I need to do…" Blanc muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Whoa…this place looks…cute." Nan said while blinking.

"A bit girly for my taste, but hey, what are you gonna do?" Isaac shrugged.

"Ah, it's a bright sunshiny day!" Neptune smiled. "Even indoors, the sun's all like, 'Hey indoors, warm up!'"

"That's exactly what it's like. When it's this warm inside, I feel like taking a nap." Plutia said.

"…We're gonna need a lot more beds though." Neptune said, glancing at the heroes. "And perhaps more couches. Doesn't the sunshine make you feel like you want to take a nap, though? The weather is so perfect for sawing logs…"

"I'm not the kind of guy to take naps…" Nan said.

"Says the guy who looks like he's about to pass out at any second." Isaac said.

"I don't know about you…" Sailor Moon, now in her civilian form, Usagi Tsukino, passed out on the couch. "But I'm gonna take it easy!"

"Unbelievable…" Sailor Mercury, now currently Ami Mizuno, muttered. "Even when this world is under threat by one of the members of the Legion of Darkness, you decide to take a nap."

"But Neptune has a point! It makes me wanna kick back and relax." One second later, she was already asleep, causing the Sailor Senshi to facepalm.

"Sailor girl has a point!" Neptune grinned. "Now, if I can figure out a way to do a Deus Ex Machina to bring a lot of beds in the Basilicom." She said. "Hmm…"

"I got bucks in me." Deadpool said, giving her tons of money. "Knock yourself out!"

"Cha-ching!" Neptune exclaimed as her eyes were replaced by dollar signs. "Be right back!" She said as she took the money and ran off.

"Where did you get that money anyway?" Pit asked.

"I'll never tell."

"He borrowed it all from the X-Men, I'm calling it now." Professor Jacob said.

"Not ALL the X-Men…just Wolverine…" Deadpool muttered.

Hina was looking outside. "What's wrong, Hina?" Souji asked.

"I'm just wondering where Noire ran off to when we came over here." Hina said. "She disappeared…"

"She has her own area she's ruling." Professor Jacob said. "Basically, Lastation."

"Lastation?" Nan asked. "That sounds like Playstation."

"It is." He said as the door opened up and Neptune came back.

"Can anyone help me push these in? They're heavier than they look…" Neptune said as they saw a tons of beds behind her, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"One for each of us?" Nan asked.

"You may have to share a bed." Neptune said. "The furniture store ran out of beds after I picked up the last one. WHO RUNS OUT OF BEDS ANYWAY?!"

"The furniture store doesn't have unlimited beds, Neptune!" Histoire told her.

"Oh, relax. By tomorrow, they'll have a fresh restock and it might have a clearance sale." Neptune said, watching all the beds floating in by the help of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Nan and Isaac who were using Wingardium Leviosa. "Cool! I wish I had that power!"

"Yay! More beds!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Time to take a little vacay!" Neptune exclaimed and hopped on a bed. "Ah, sweet comfort."

"It's not the time to take a vacation! Just because Noire's gone ruling Lastation doesn't mean you can't loaf around!" Histoire exclaimed.

"Well excuuuuse me, Histy! I can't function without my Histy from my dimension and you can't even get connect to her because you said it might take three days!" She exclaimed. "In my world, Mini-Histy would be less awesome than a graphic calculator."

"You bi-…." Histoire growled.

"Whoa, she censored herself." Plutia said.

"Is that even possible?" Pit asked.

"GRAAAAH! W-who in blazes is less functional than a calculator?! Say that again!" She exclaimed in anger.

"Deep-fried HDMI cables! Histy is beyond pissed!" Neptune exclaimed in surprise.

"You dug your own grave by finding her biggest insecurity…her low processing power." Plutia said.

"Really? Did I accidentally grind her teeny-tiny gears?"

"You are merely passing the blame onto me so that you can be lazy, are you not?!" Histoire shouted. "And Plutia, do not act like none of this applies to you! You are slacking off, too!"

"Wh-whoa, don't pop your top, Pissty!" Neptune sweatdropped, causing snickering from Buru and Hikari.

"That made me imagine her head flying off like a rocket." Plutia said.

"This isn't the time for goofball commentary, buddy!"

"Guys…can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here…" Usagi yawned.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" Luna growled as she then scratched her face, causing her to scream in agony.

"You will not receive any lax treatment from me today. Go and learn from Noire! Get to Lastation this instant and see what kind of work a real CPU can do!" She said and looked at the heroes. "The same goes to the Keyblade Wielders and their friends too!"

"Man, Noire's our teacher now? That's pretty insulting…I got my pride, you know!" Neptune said.

"It'll be fun to see her again…" Plutia said. "But her nation is sooo far away, and I'm sooo sleepy."

"Ditto." Usagi muttered.

"You are still saying such lazy things?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh-oh, that's one angry expression! Characters designed to be cute shouldn't make angry faces." Neptune said, hearing a growl coming from Yukari. "I'll just destroy your train again…" She said.

"Yeah, smile for us. Let me see your happy face." Plutia requested.

"My facial expressions are not your concern right now! Get over to Lastation…now!" She exclaimed as Yukari made a gap over to Lastation.

 **End BGM**

"If this will make you feel better…" Yukari muttered as they all went in while Histoire sighed.

"Those two…" Histoire sighed and looked at all the beds. "…Sure, gonna leave ME with the decorating…"

 **BGM: Lastation (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Hey, since we're here…" Plutia said. "Why don't we go to Noire's and take a nap over there?"

"Oh baby! It's gonna be revenge…but with naps! We'll have Noire over too…it'll be a nap party!"

"I'm in!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Then let's go bug her until she agrees!" Neptune exclaimed as the three take off while everyone else just sighed.

Tristina giggled. "That Neptune is something else."

"Let's not forget about Plutia!" Julia smiled.

"I get to see Noire again." Hina grinned as they take off after them as everyone followed them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ohmigosh, gee-golly!" A figure exclaimed.

A mouse by the name of Pirachu looked at the figure. "The hell? What's with you?"

"As usual, your mouth is as foul as your stench. I thought my intro was cool, with a husky tone."

"So?" A girl asked by the name of Abnes. "What's going on?"

"The monster we placed on Lastation's and Planeptune's border? Well, someone had to go and skip the monster as they're in Lastation right now."

"What?!" A voice exclaimed as that voice belonged to Rei Ryghts herself, though she looked different than her appearance with the Legion of Darkness. "Who would do that?!"

"My guess…it's a person from another world and thanks to that person, a CPU happily skipped over the boss fight." Another figure said. "In fact, several people are from different worlds."

"Th-th-this is bad, right?!" Rei asked, sounding very nervous. "We said it was bad for the nations to intermingle, so we put that monster there, but…"

"Hmph, you were foolish enough to believe a monster would simply prevent a portal from opening up and having them fight." A creature by the name of Arfoire mocked.

"Kind of funny to get mocked by an old chick who had her moldy, wrinkly ass handed to her." Pirachu said.

"Tch. I only lost because they ganged up on me!"

"Listening to a sore loser is a hard cross to bear."

"You were turned into a whip by just the one! Don't try to act better than me!"

A big shadow loomed over them. "The pots are calling the kettles black again! You weaklings bring shame to the Seven Sages!"

"What did you say…?!"

"Shut up, you idiots! If you're going to fight, take it to the streets!" Abnes growled.

"If any event, let's not get too worked up over this. We knew the CPUs were friends beforehand…and it seems the other worlders are friends with them too." Another figure muttered. "It was just a matter of time, although why it took this long is a mystery to me."

"I'm positive it's because they were just being lazy lardasses. Those stupid, stupid CPUs." Abnes muttered. "Whenever I went to spy on them, they were taking naps! It was unbelievable!"

"W-well, I can't believe that CPUs would just sit around and nap for years on end…" Rei said. _I swear, if these Keyblade Wielders get lazy in this world, it'll be an easy victory for me._

"Knowing this, we ought to have someone look into why they decided to cross the border now. More importantly, we must address the issue of Lastation's growth. We're on a wait-and-see plan now, but it's unprecedented growth was completely unexpected."

"I was against waiting! Argh! If only we crushed it to dust as soon it was founded…!"

"I agree. Sitting around and wasting our time brings us closer to solving nothing." Arfoire said.

"If the old hag didn't lose back then, Lastation's CPU wouldn't exist in the first place." Pirachu said.

"You're one to talk, rat!"

"U-um, anyway, the weakening of Lowee is progressing smoothly, so there's at least that…" Rei said.

"Correct. Lowee's CPU has finally acknowledged it and is in a frenzy."

"Is that so?" Abnes mused. "Maybe I'll go give those little girls one last little push. It's been too long."

"However we proceed, we must strike down Lastation soon. Honestly, I'm kind of crushing on that raven-haired CPU. I like tormenting her kind."

"Oh, you won't cut in on my dance of death, fool! It's been far too long since I've had the floor!"

"Everyone!" Abnes got their attention. "It's cruel to tease little girls! But Lastation's CPU isn't little, so that's fine."

"N-now now, don't get so worked up. We'll discuss our strategy later on in the meeting." Rei said.

"We haven't continued on because our submissive chairwoman is a hesitant fool!"

"At least perform your duties as chairwoman properly." Arfoire said.

"Yeah, just listening to you apologize all the time makes me want to rage quit this job." Pirachu said.

"Eek! I'm so, so, so very sorry!" Rei apologized. _What the hell am I even doing?! I should show these fools what I'm REALLY made of…_ She thought. _Ugh…at least everyone back at the legion is more accepting than these idiots._ She thought and then thought of Zeref. _…Most of them._

* * *

 _With Noire…_

She sighed. "How long has it been since I've seen them last?" She wondered. "It's been such a long time…" She muttered. "The people from the other worlds sure seem interesting…" She said and then thought about Hina. "And that Hina girl…bless her heart, I don't know what it is, but it feels like she's hurting, but I don't know what caused it." She put her hand close to her heart while she looked outside, looking at the city. "She's a trooper, I know that much." She muttered.

Suddenly the door opened up behind her. "Guess who's come knocking!" Neptune exclaimed, startling her as she turned around to see the heroes.

"Except that you didn't knock…" Noire sighed in annoyance as she then spotted Hina as she blushed again. "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Histy is being Pissty at the moment." Neptune said. "That and she's making us see how you manage to work like a freaking boss!"

"…It's not easy, to be exact. I never thought it'd be so freakin' stressful." Noire said as she went into detail about how she works 24/7 basically not sleeping for a while and how she misses her friends and such.

"You should probably find someone who can help you." Hina said.

"No, I don't want to…" Noire said. "I really don't want anyone to be caught in this stressful work."

"…I see."

"Well, since we're here…do you want to do anything fun like taking a nap?" Neptune asked.

"I don't have time for naps, Neptune. You and Plutia can take a nap of your own if you feel like it, but I need to work." She sighed. "I'm sorry…but that's just the way it is." She said as she turned around.

"Well you're no fun…" Neptune sighed. "Alright, I guess we'll go." She muttered as Yukari made a gap as they then walked in…however, Hina stayed a bit longer.

Noire said nothing, however…a part of her sensed Hina was still there. "You're still here?"

"Yeah…"

Noire sighed. "Hina, is something troubling you?"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Maybe a little…" She said. "It's just…something happened to me a few days ago."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure if you've heard of the name, but…have you heard of this guy named Voldemort?" She asked as Noire's eyes widened.

 _Voldemort? Why does that name send a chill up my spine?_ She thought. "Uh, no…what about him?"

"It's just…the guy tortured me for the past few days…" Hina said. "My friends rescued me but…I haven't been the same since…but then I had this dream…that something was calling out to me in this world to help me recover from the experience I've had."

Noire turned around. "What is it? Do you know?"

"I don't." She lied, a tear escaping her eye. She wanted to tell her who was in her dream but didn't want to freak out Noire. "I…I'm scared…" She said, her voice trembling. "He may have been killed but…what if he comes back to haunt me?"

Noire gave her a sympathetic look as she walked over and hugged Hina. "Torture is scary, alright…" She said. "But, he's gone now…so there's nothing to worry about." She said as Hina nodded. "Tell you what? Whenever I find an opening that I can sneak out, I'll come straight over to Planeptune and help you find what you are looking for." She said. "Alright?"

"Got it…"

"I need you to be strong for me…" She said as Hina nodded as they said nothing for a couple of minutes as Hina didn't want to let go, but Noire broke the hug as they looked in each others eyes. Her heart was telling her to move and kiss Noire, but her body wasn't listening, her feet were firmly planted on the ground. "Go, your friends are probably wondering where you are." She said as Hina nodded.

"Bye…" She said as she walked away to the gap, a tear escaping her eye before walking into the gap.

Noire sighed. "Bless her heart…" She said as she turned around and placed her hand over her heart. _She's hurting terribly; her heart is aching badly…_ She thought as she looked at the gap closing. _Poor thing…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Blanc…_

"Hmm, this is not proceeding according to my financial forecast…" Lowee's Minister muttered.

"Lastation took more shares." Blanc said.

"The blue collars are always struggling to save up and experience the newest thing. Our country is stable in terms of hardware output and other areas, but…"

"But our hardware is all outdated, is that right?"

"No, no! Most certainly not!"

"…I know it better than anyone, but still…"

Suddenly, a door slammed open to reveal Abnes herself. "Oh-hohoho. It's been a while, you little child of a CPU!"

"Seeing your face was not on the agenda for the rest of my life." Blanc deadpanned. "And if you call me a little child one more time, I'll turn your face into goo." She threatened.

"Wow, I'm shaking in my knickers. Pissed, huh? Maybe because some other nation took your shares?"

"Watch the way you speak around Lady Blanc!" The minister scolded.

"Now now, put away that scary face. I brought some special information today."

"Information?" Blanc asked.

"Hmm, but I wonder…if I give it to you, you might get more pissed…"

"If you never intended to tell me, don't bother bringing it up in the first place…!"

"S-Stop at once! Do not anger Lady Blanc any further, I beg of you!" The minister begged.

"Fine fine, if you're gonna be that way, I'll just tell you." She said. "This happened recently. It seems that the two CPUs of Planeptune met up with Lastation's CPU."

"Planeptune? How's this special? No matter what the CPUs of that, small weak nation do…" Blanc said.

"Well, I wonder if they met to discuss one another's technology or something…"

Blanc's eyes widened. "That…!"

"Is this true?"

"As you well know, Lastation grew large enough to compete with Lowee after just a few years. Meaning if Planeptune were to learn from them, they might grow the same way, no? I wonder…"

"It isn't that simple. But, what if…?" Blanc wondered.

"It is indisputable that nearly half of our shares have already been consumed by Lastation." The minister muttered. "If worse comes to worst, the remaining shares could get absorbed by Planeptune."

"…You seriously think…" Blanc growled as she transformed into her HDD form, White Heart. "I'd let those jackasses get away with that shit?!"

 **Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yeeeeeps! D-don't just transform and start shouting at us like that!" Abnes exclaimed. "You're as irritable as ever. This is all because of games! Games are bad for little girls!"

A dark shadow covered White Heart's eyes. "Did you just call me a little girl?! Those are the words you used, right?!"

The minister freaked out. "C-Calm yourself, please! Should we draw up some plans to limit the other nations' options?"

"Isn't that your frickin' job as my top minister?!"

"B-but even if you demand that of me, I…"

"Dammit, don't screw with me! Some broke-ass upstart is going around and taking my shares! Don't these idiots realize just how far I've come as CPU, all by myself, after all this time?!"

"Lady Blanc…" The Minister sweatdropped.

 _Hmm, she's really worked up over this. She was confident last time. Things are going well!_ Abnes thought.

"Hey, brat. Those stupid CPUs from Planeptune are at Lastation right now, right?"

"Hmm? Yeah. They're probably learning tons of stuff, so they'll probably be there for a while, I guess."

"Good. I'll be back." She said and then took off.

"Huh? Where are you going?" The minister asked.

"Lastation, of course. If all three CPUs are there, it's a perfect chance to kill 'em all!"

"What?! Don't be so hasty!"

"Shut your damn double-chinned face! Get in my way and you'll die first! Move it!"

"Aaaah! But Lady Blanc…"

"Oopsies, did I egg her on a little too much? Oh well. This works out for us." Abnes smirked and then took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Rei…_

"What? Lowee's CPU is going to Lastation?" Rei asked.

"She's on her way there now. It'll take a while, I imagine." A figure said.

"Oh, this is bad right? What do we do?! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

Abnes reappeared again. "Stop flipping out over everything. It's good for us if the CPUs end up killing each other."

"It's not as simple as that! Whichever CPU loses, the people of her nation will be in peril! Things may even escalate to a full-fledged war before that happens…!"

"War?! That sounds awesome! That word makes my brain think of exciting things!"

"War is exactly what we require. Watching humans struggle to overpower one another is the best!" Arfoire smirked.

"Wrong! Many will die if a war breaks out and so many children will become poor little orphans…" Rei said. _Actually…if that Isaac guy dies, that little Rose gal will be defenseless…and I'll take out that dinosaur and her little sister too!_

"Orphans?! N-no way! There's no way we can let a war happen! Who came up with this dumb idea?!" Abnes asked.

 _You, you idiot…_ Rei thought.

"It was you, lovely Abnes. I'm not a fan of such icky and barbaric tactics myself."

"Same here, chumps. I'll be outta business if nobody's left to buy my pirated crap." Pirachu said.

"What?! That's a big problem!"

"And now I'm concerned about that illegal activity you mentioned, so of course I'm flipping out!" Rei exclaimed. "What'll we do…what'll we do?!"

"Try to calm down, first of all. There is no use fretting over something that already happened. But I wonder if it's too late to stop Lowee's CPU…"

"That would prove difficult. Her personality makes her hard to reason with…"

"Hmm. Then we'll need to think of a way to use this unfolding situation to our advantage. Having all the CPUs all meet and not fight… And then gleaning over something advantageous over it…"

"I doubt such a convenient solution will present itself. It's best to let them fight it out." Arfoire said.

"No! We mustn't allow that!" Rei protested. _Why am I trying to act like the good guy here?_

"I agree! Think of the children!" Abnes exclaimed.

"Graaaah! SO NOISY! Don't get so shrill!"

"I think the old hag's voice is worse when she yells…" Pirachu muttered.

"It always becomes noisy when everyone is together, but some of us are trying to think… Hmm… I think I got an idea. It's a slapdash ploy, but…" The figure looked over. "Copy, honey, you said you were ready to go berserk, correct?"

"Huh? Darn right I did. Does that mean it's my turn?!"

"Are you sure about this? If we let him run amok, it's the same as adding fuel to the fire."

"It'll be okay. This is the kind of work he's made for, not you. I have a job for you, Copy…"

"HECK YEAH! If it has anything to do with going berserk, I'm all for it!"

"H-huh? Did we find some kind of solution while I was over there having a panic attack?" Rei asked.

"Those are all you have. You're completely useless." Arfoire told her.

 _Useless? Oh, I'll show you useless…_ Rei growled.

"Hmm? What are you growling over there for?" Abnes asked.

"Guys, take a look at what I've found." Rei said as she pulled out of her pocket and tossed them a mask.

"What on earth?" Arfoire asked. "That's an ugly mask."

"Not as ugly as you are." Pirachu told her.

"This is called Majora's Mask. It'll be the CPUs ticket out of our hair…and it will get rid of the Keyblade Wielders for good."

"Rei, what are you talking about?" Arfoire asked. "What's a Keyblade?"

"My dear Arfoire…you'll find out soon enough." She smirked. "Copypaste, I'd like you and Pirachu to go to this location in Lastation." She said, showing them to a factory. "And take these guys with you." She said, pointing to some familiar Zelda bosses approaching them

"How should we even know we should trust you?" Pirachu asked.

"Believe me, you should." Rei smirked.

 _Back at Lastation…_

Noire sighed to herself as she glanced at the heroes and the CPUs in front of her. Histy wanted them to go back to Lastation and learn more about Noire in a dungeon-like area. It seems that she wasn't pleased with them; just listening to Noire lecturing them wasn't enough. However, she was mentally thanking Histoire because it gave her something to do besides paperwork all day and being close to Hina.

"What kind of a blade is this?" Neptune asked, looking at Isaac's Keyblade.

"It's called a Keyblade." He replied. "Basically, it's a weapon that can slay monsters called Heartless." He said and then explained what they are.

"Whoa, they sound scary…but, I wonder if you can kill a Heartless without that weapon?" Plutia wondered.

"You can, but depending on how powerful you are, it'll take a little longer." Isaac said. _Fairy Tail and Touhou can take them out no problem, and I imagine the Dragonball Z guys can take them without even trying._

"I wonder if I can be a Keyblade Wielder too." Neptune wondered.

"I doubt it." Noire said. "I doubt a Keyblade would choose a knucklehead for a wielder."

"The Keyblade chose Nan, so it's possible." Isaac teased.

"Hey!" He glared at Isaac.

"Well, Alex did call you a knucklehead…" Julia grinned.

"Not you too!"

"You better get used to it…" Pit said. "I get bombarded from relentless teasing all the time."

"Oh, that sounds awful!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Not rea-" Pit blinked as he saw a few enemies in front of them. "Tetris?"

"Forget Tetris…there's a freaking Warp Pipe to fight." Worldwalker said, only for those enemies to be destroyed by Yukari's train. "Or not."

"Hey, I thought I destroyed it!" Neptune exclaimed.

"There's a lot more subway trains where that came from." Yukari gave her an annoyed look as they kept walking.

"So, what's in that egg anyway?" Noire asked Rose, noticing the egg she was carrying.

"An abomination." Worldwalker said. "A dragon made a dinosaur get pregnant and now the dinosaur laid the egg."

"A dragon and a dinosaur?" Neptune thought, thinking of the possibility and sweatdropped. "Huh, I never thought I'd give myself a nightmare."

"It may turn out to be a cutie." Usagi smiled.

"Whatever, it'll be an abomination in my eyes." Worldwalker muttered.

"Hey!" Plutia pointed. "I think I see Blanny over there!"

"Oh, hallelujah! I get to see your guys Blanc for the first time!" Neptune grinned as she then realized that she's in HDD form and Plutia was approaching Blanc. "Ack! Plutie! Stay away from her when she's HDD'ed up!"

"Hmm?"

"Hmph. She's serious, isn't she? If that's how she wants to play it…" She activated her HDD form, Black Heart. "I need to activate HDD form too!"

 _Oh my gosh, she's so pretty in that form!_ Hina thought.

"Hey, wait for us!" Plutia exclaimed as they attempted to go after them, but Professor Jacob and Neptune stopped them.

"No way!" Professor Jacob said. "It's too dangerous."

"Usually, Blanc is very nice and quiet, but when she's pissed off…it's game over, man." Neptune said. "And when you toss HDD into the mix…" She shuddered. "It's like perma-pissed mode!"

* * *

 _With White Heart…_

 _Dammit, how long do these frickin' bitches intend to keep me waiting?!_ White Heart thought. _I guess I've calmed down a bit thanks to that. I came here on a whim, so what's my next move? I can't actually use force and beat her to a pulp, though…why am I getting so flustered?! All because of the stupid CPU of Lastation!_ She then thought about it. _Maybe I'll go home. If I leave before we meet, I can use a ton of excuses…_ She mused.

Black Heart landed in front of her. "Sorry for the wait, I guess!"

"Crap, NOW you show up? Your timing sucks ass."

"Don't curse at me! That's incredibly rude!"

"Whatever! I'm not the one going around with that self-satisfied look on my face!"

"What self-satisfied look? Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Lastation's CPU, Black Heart. But I'm surprised. I never thought the illustrious Lowee would have a little kid as their CPU!"

"Especially one with a flat chest!" Deadpool added from behind.

"Excuse ME?!" White Heart exclaimed as she flew over and slashed Deadpool down to the ground.

 _Way to make her angry even more, Deadpool…_ Neptune thought.

White Heart glared at Deadpool before glancing at Black Heart. "Stay outta my business! Is this how new nations do things? Keep their guests waiting forever?"

"Aww, oops! So sorry! No, seriously, I'm sorry, but we can't let a total stranger into our Basilicom."

White Heart growled. "You're too damn cocky. You're just some newbie CPU."

"There goes the older generation, feeling threatened by the newer, smarter generation!"

"Oh snap…" Nan said.

"Yikes, she went there." Isaac said.

"Black Heart tends to get competitive and cocky on occasion." Professor Jacob said.

"Interesting." Flame said as he then noticed Flare looking at White Heart. "Hmm? Flare?"

"It seems she's gone into la la land too." Pit said.

 _…I wonder…_ Viridi thought.

"What is up with them?" White Heart asked. "And who are those two idiots hiding in the bush?"

"…Those are Planeptune's so-called CPUs."

"Maybe you should think harder about the people you associate with."

"Th-that's none of your business! Why don't you tell why you're here? What business does Lowee's CPU have in my nation?"

"Th-that's like…well, I don't really like your nation, so…"

"Don't dodge the question! It's got to be a big deal if the CPU herself came all this way. No matter how much you dislike my nation, I can't think you'd come here just to bitch at me."

"Uh, um, of course there's more to it! I'd like to meet a CPU with that much time to kill!"

"I, personally, have zero free time. How about you hurry up and say your piece?"

"D-don't rush me, dammit! Ready to pull the shit outta your ears and listen to me?! …Uh, so…"

"Lady Black Heart! We have a situation! A serious situation!" A voice in Black Heart's ear piece called out.

"Huh? You again?"

"Hmm? Am I off the hook?"White Heart asked before glancing at Flare. _Hmm? Who's she?_

"I've received word that someone is attacking our nation's software manufacturing factory!"

"WHAT?! Who's responsible?!"

"Uh, I don't really know…that's kind of why I used the generic pronoun 'someone'."

"Okay, grammar police! Ugh! You surely know the foe's number and scale in size…?"

"Oh, no…sorry. I didn't listen to the full report." Cue an anime fall from everyone!

"As soon as we're done here, this guy's fired. Let's hurry over there. Hey, Lowee's CPU!"

White Heart snapped out of her trance from looking at Flare. "Huh? Whaddaya want?"

"I don't know why you came here, but you better not start anymore trouble. You got that?!"

"A factory assault? I feel like this happened to me before, so I need to go too! Smell ya later!" Neptune waved.

"Bye-bye!" Plutia waved before the two took off.

"Uh, okay… bye-bye…" White Heart said as she all watched them leave, but Flare was a bit slow as she stared at White Heart, until Deadpool's arm reached for her arm and then yanked her away. "Why do I feel like I've seen her before?" She asked.

* * *

As soon as they got into the factory, they saw a humongous mess of things. "Holy craparoni, what happened here?" Neptune asked.

"Someone attacked it, genius." Noire told her as they made way around the debris as they then heard a noise as they turned around to see a Dinolfos, Gekko and Snapper appearing in front of them.

 **BGM: Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"What the heck are those?!" Plutia exclaimed as Link and Impa looked at each other and nodded at each other as they took out their weapons.

"A few enemies from our past." Impa said as she went over and attacked the Dinolfos with Link as Neptune and Tristina joined them while Nan, Isaac, Noire and Hina took on Gekko and Snapper.

Dinolfos roared and then breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged. "Since when do lizards breathe fire?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"These aren't your ordinary lizards." Tristina answered as she and Neptune ran over and slashed it several times as it retaliated with a slash of its own, but they blocked as Link snuck up from behind and slashed it away where Impa jumped up and impaled the lizard.

Gekko laughed as Snapper was hitting the other four, but they kept up their attacks until Nan had enough. "Alright…FREEZE!" Nan yelled, using Blizzaga to freeze Snapper up, causing Gekko to sweatdrop as Hina and Noire slashed through Gekko to knock him into a wall where Isaac used Strike Raid on the enemy to finish it off as they turn to the turtle as Hina summoned Donkey Kong who wound up a punch and he punched it to shatter it into pieces.

"Whoa…when they say 'it's on like Donkey Kong', they actually mean it!" Neptune exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"I always thought it was just an expression." Noire shrugged. "Good to know." She said while Hina and DK high fived each other before he disappeared. "Well, at least they're gone." He said as they nodded as they keep going until they meet a big monster in front of them.

"Gwahaha! Demolish, destroy! Games I am unable to copy are not worthy enough to exist!"

"You just don't have high gripping capabilities." Pirachu said.

"What's that, pipsqueak? You think you can copy these CD game things or something?!"

"Easily, chump. Busting down any protective measure is the mark of a true pirated wares dealer!"

"Well I don't like it! Some rat shouldn't be able to do things I can't! All their games must die!"

"Do what you want, I guess. But seriously, why in the world was I forced into coming along?"

"More people, more destruction! I asked for your worthless paws!" He exclaimed and then laughed, causing Pirachu to sweatdrop at this.

"Arguing with this meat head is tiring. That old hag was more tolerable." He muttered. "I'll bust stuff up with you, but I ain't gonna even try to fight those broads."

"I don't want your pitiful strength, anyway! Nobody can match my awesome destructive power in battle!"

"You've never met them, so of course you can act like that. Try beating that sadistic CPU."

"Oooh goodie! Mister Rat!" A voice exclaimed.

Pirachu's eyes widened. "C-Crap! That ditzy voice!"

"Hehehe! I've missed you~!"

"D-don't come any closer! Stay…stay back!" he exclaimed in fear.

"Ew! Plutie, don't touch that. Wild rats are dirtier than my unwashed cereal bowls!" Neptune told her.

"Oh, so Mister Rat is icky and dirty…"

"I got proper hygiene, ya tramps! I'm not a rat, either! My name's Pirachu!"

"Hey! You can't just go and attempt to steal Pikachu's name! I'm gonna sue you when I'm done with you!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"If the rat's here, then that must mean the Seven Sages are behind this!"

"THAT IS CORRECT!" The big guy boomed, scaring Rose and Maria Jr.

"My poor cochlea! You freaked me out with that loud voice and stuff…" Neptune complained.

"Aww…my ears are ringing." Plutia whined.

"WHAT? I can't hear you!" Pit exclaimed. "I think the big guy made me go deaf!"

"I am one of the Seven Sages! The strongest of them all…I am Sir Copypaste!" He exclaimed as his name appeared in front of them.

"Cripes, man! Why do you all have that self-intro crap so readily?!" Pirachu asked.

"What?! Should I have kept my identity a secret?!"

"Duh…oh! I guess I'll go too, so that everyone in this fanfiction will remember our names! BEHOLD! I AM PIRACHU!" He yelled but no name showed up. "Um…hello? Mister Author?"

"THESE IDIOTS TOO?!" Yukari yelled in horror.

"Bye bye fourth wall!" Deadpool laughed as Pirachu started sulking in a corner with a depressing aura surrounding him.

"Screw the lot of ya…" He moped.

"I couldn't understand a word you said." Viridi said. "But you did have a flashy entrance."

"WHAT?! How dare you not listen to my every word! I said I was the one of the Seven Sages…Copypaaaaste!" He exclaimed and the name appeared again.

"ARE YOU FOR REAL?!" Pirachu yelled. "I think I need a talk with my agent or something…"

"So these idiots are attacking my nation…" Noire growled.

"Bwahahaha! Making devious schemes isn't my thing. I just like to go hog wild!"

"What?! Hang on, that's definitely not something we were supposed to tell them!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Huh? They told us to do something?"

"Ugh! You stupid linebacker! Here, read this if you can." He said, handing him a script.

"You're not the boss of me…" He said as he read through out loud. "Let's see… Ah, forget it!" He exclaimed as he threw it behind him.

"HEY!"

"Why would I read a script if I was going to get attacked by doing it?" He asked. "I may be a villain, but I don't monologue."

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL THE HEROES THAT WE'RE VILLAINS, YOU DIMWIT!" Pirachu exclaimed. "Sheesh…all muscle and no brain…" He muttered.

"Enough of your ramblings! You're pissing me off!" Noire exclaimed as she transformed into her HDD form as Neptune and Plutia went into their HDD forms too.

"Meep…" Pirachu sweatdropped as he took off.

"Ha ha ha! You think you're manly enough to take me on? Bring it!" He exclaimed.

 **BGM: You Will Know Our Names (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed and used an explosion attack to deal some damage to Kai and Maria, but they dodged as they went over to slash him. "Don't feel it!" He said.

"Try this on for size…" Nan said, going into Dual-wield mode as he then slashed him several times while Isaac went Darkspine Mode and slashed him several times. "CHAOS…BLAST!" He yelled.

"Ooof! Impressive!" He exclaimed as he punched him, but he jumped back while Sir Lancelot used Chaos Spear and Sir Gawain climbed up on his back and punched him while Purple Heart, Iris Heart and Black Heart all slashed him.

Pit had his Tiger Claws out and slashed him several times while Link and Impa slashed through him. "I don't even feel your attacks!" He exclaimed, even though he was wincing and then punched them down.

Hades ran over and punched him in the gut and then he got punched in the gut too, followed by an explosion as he was sent back while the three Harry Potter wizards used Stupify. "Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed.

"I can't hold it in any longer!" Iris Heart exclaimed and then went all out on Copypaste.

"Pfft, is that the best you can do?" He asked.

"Mars Snake Fire!" Sailor Mars, who had transformed into her Sailor Form with the other Senshi, exclaimed as Sailor Moon took off her crown and threw it like a boomerang to him while Souji fired electricity at him. Pit threw an X-Bomb at him as it exploded once it hit him while Maria Jr screamed at him.

"Argh…impressive. You're all manlier than I am." Copypaste said. "However…I happen to have backup!" He exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and someone landed in front of them.

Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "The Masked Jungle Warrior…Oldowa!"

"How did he get his hands on a Majora's Mask enemy?" Worldwalker wondered.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this." Professor Jacob said.

"We'll take care of this beast." Nan said. "You guys take care of Copypaste." He said as he, Isaac, Souji, Link and Impa got ready as Nan ran over, jumped and then slashed the head, but he immediately blocked with his shield and slashed him away. "Argh…he's a heavy hitter…" He said, using Curaga.

"DARKSPINE SPIN DASH!" Isaac yelled as he unleashed the move, but Oldowa jumped back and kicked him, sending him to Nan and Souji to knock them down.

"Gah!" Souji exclaimed.

"Sorry…" Isaac said as Nan got up while Link and Impa ran over and slashed the beast several times before they were sent away as the three got up and went over to attack him, but Oldowa slammed his shield down on Isaac to knock him down.

"Isaac!" Nan exclaimed, aiming his Keyblade at him, but then Oldowa slashed through his chest, creating a deep cut wound while cutting his shirt as he cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nan!" Souji exclaimed and then he was impaled on his side, causing him to cry out in pain as well as he fell on his knees and held on to his wound, cringing in agony.

 **End BGM**

"Isaac, Nan, Souji!" Hina exclaimed in horror.

"They're…no match for him…" Julia said.

Tristina growled. "That…no good…" She said. "I'M GONNA TEAR YOU TWO INTO PIECES!" She screamed as the three of them screamed and they suddenly glowed brightly, as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Huh?" Purple Heart wondered.

Tristina stopped glowing, she looked exactly like Purple Heart and her outfit, but she had purple hair with red streaks, a red and yellow jumpsuit with purple streaks, she then had D-Pads on her hair, but they were the Primal Groudon Symbol and her eyes were similar to Purple Heart's, but had the colors of Primal Groudon. Meanwhile, her Keyblade had Neptune's console and a red orb for the Keychain, the handle is a circle with sharp edges on the handle's back, colored red and yellow and the blade was Neptune's sword with the Omega symbol. The Keyblade was called Hyperdimension Neptunia Primal Sword.

Julia stopped glowing as she looked like Iris Heart, but her dominatrix outfit was mixed with Lana's clothing as it was colored blue, iris and black while her hair was iris and had an iris ponytail mixed with blue streaks, while also having Lana's hat. The dominatrix also had an oval shaped hole to reveal her belly button, she also wore Lana's belt but had the orb was iris. She also had a cape with the Triforce combined with Iris Heart's symbol, she also wore stylish boots mixed with Iris Heart and Lana and her eyes were Iris Heart's, but with a red color and a lightning symbol. Her Keyblade was a Neptune Doll and the Triforce symbol, the handle is similar to the Viper Sword and the blade is a Keyblade version of the Fighter Viper with the Triforce symbol. The Keyblade was called Lightning Viper.

Hina stopped glowing and she looked like Black Heart, but wears the armor of Linda-058 from Halo 5: Guardians. She had two ponytails colored grey with white and blood streaks, she's also wearing the Halo 5 symbol with Linda-058's gloves, shoulder pads, armor legs, and had Black Heart's eyes but colored gold with the Halo symbol. Her Keychain had Noire's ribbon and Master Chief, the handle is similar to Noire's sword but colored green, the blade is Noire's sword and similar to Drivewing while her Keyblade had teeth unlike the other two. The Halo 4 Energy Sword. The Keyblade's name? Hyperdevotion Halo.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Primal Heart!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Hyrule Heart!" Julia exclaimed.

"Halo Heart!" Hina exclaimed.

"MAMA MIA!" Vito and Paolo exclaimed in shock.

The three girls used Curaga on their boyfriends as they then walked in front as the HDD girls were amazed to see what they were looking at. "Leave these two to us." Primal Heart said.

"We'll show these fools not to mess with Keyblade Wielders." Hyrule Heart smirked followed by a devilish giggle.

"Keyblade Wielders? I don't care who you are, you'll still be destroyed!" Copypaste exclaimed as the Keyblade Wielders looked at the HDD girls and nodded.

"We'll take on Odalwa." Black Heart said as she, Halo Heart, Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart walked forward.

"And we'll take on Copypaste." Purple Heart said as Primal Heart nodded in agreement.

"You guys are cute!" Copypaste exclaimed as he used Explosion, but they dodged as Purple Heart and Primal Heart went over and slashed him several times as Primal Heart jumped back.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the ground as blades shot out of Copypaste's body as he cried out in agony as they disappeared as Purple Heart slashed him several times with Primal Heart.

Hyrule Heart fired electricity at Oldolwa as it groaned in agony as Iris Heart slashed him several times and then they flew back while Black Heart and Halo Heart joined in and then slashed him down to the ground as he then got up and proceeded to slash them, but they dodged as Hyrule Heart's Keyblade turned into a mechanical whip as she threw it, grabbed a hold of the shield and yanked it to disarm him while Halo Heart slashed through the other arm to cut his arm off with the sword. "What's the matter? It seems you've been disarmed." Hyrule Heart giggled. "My, what a cute defenseless thing you are."

"Let's take him down, girls." Black Heart said as they all nodded as they then flew over and slashed him several times until Halo Heart flew back and summoned Linda-058's Sniper Rifle as she aimed at his head and pulled the trigger, as the bullet went through his head as it fell to the ground in death.

"Grrr…I'm supposed to be the strongest one there is!" Copypaste exclaimed.

"Your luck has run out." Primal Heart smirked as she and Purple Heart nodded as they flew over and slashed through him as they held their stance once they landed.

"No…" Copypaste lit up. "NOOOOOO!" He yelled as he exploded behind them.

 **End BGM**

"Oh…my…god." Kai said in amazement.

"Punch me…I must be dreaming of what I just saw." Flare said as Maria punched her arm. "…Nope, I'm awake…"

"You alright?" Halo Heart asked, helping up Souji.

"Yeah…" Souji nodded as Hyrule Heart helped up Nan.

"Ugh…that's gonna sting for a while." Nan muttered.

"At least you're okay." She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"There, we're even." Primal Heart said, helping up Isaac.

"Excuse me?" Isaac asked.

"You've saved us from Voldemort, and now we saved you from Oldolwa."

"She does have a point." Nan said.

"Hey." A voice said as they looked to see the HDD girls smiling at them. "Thanks for the help." Purple Heart said.

"It was appreciated." Black Heart said.

"We thank you." Iris Heart said.

"It was nothing." Primal Heart smiled as they stared at each other for a long time…until she walked up to Purple Heart and then kissed her while wrapping her arms around her, Hyrule Heart being kissed by Iris Heart and Black Heart being kissed by Halo Heart while the HDD girls had surprised looks on their faces.

"T-TRISTINA?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Julia?!" Nan exclaimed in shock.

"Hina?!" Souji exclaimed as they all jawdropped while all the guys then started nosebleeding, excluding the three, Professor Jacob, the Bionicle characters, Harry and Ron. Deadpool meanwhile took snapshots.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"There, I got Tristina's clothing done!" Peach exclaimed as she turned her head to see all the guys minus Arthur, Hagrid, Neville and George Weasley were down for the count while Molly was screaming at Arthur again. "…Did I miss something?"

"A yuri moment." C.C. said.

Juvia suddenly squealed. "Love is the air! Kiss me, Gray!" She exclaimed, but then noticed Gray was down for the count too, nosebleeding as she then growled in anger as a firey aura surrounded her. "ALL OF THEM ARE MY LOVE RIVAAAAAAAALS!"

"She's lost it." Daisy said.

"Has she ever had a sane moment to begin with?" Samus asked.

"I seriously doubt it." Carla said as she and Wendy had an umbrella over their heads to protect themselves from the blood.

* * *

 _Somewhere hidden in the factory..._

"I know a certain Aqua Spartan who would love seeing this." Kamen Rider Wyvern chuckled. "Ah what the hell. Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Is anyone else aroused by this?" Nan asked as Isaac and Souji raised their hands. "I thought so…" He said as they then noticed Purple Heart, Iris Heart and Black Heart wrapping their arms around them too, having a short make-out session while Professor Jacob covered Rose's and Maria Jr's eyes until they parted and looked each other in the eyes.

"W-well then…" Purple Heart blushed.

"I…I rather enjoyed that." Iris Heart said.

"W-was I the one that you were looking for…?" Black Heart asked as Halo Heart slowly nodded. "Well…I-I…I'm glad I can help." She chuckled as they then hugged each other as they then turned around and the Keyblade Girls then kissed their boyfriends as they all changed back to normal.

"Love is in the air, I guess…" Neptune said.

"Is it over?" Worldwalker asked.

"It is." Professor Jacob said as he got back up.

"That was certainly unexpected." Hermione said when suddenly they heard a crack as they looked at the egg.

"Oh! It's hatching!" Rose exclaimed with delight as she placed the egg down. Soon the egg shattered to reveal a baby Dragon Rex as all the girls had hearts over their eyes over this…minus Hermione who just simply went 'aww'. Meanwhile, Worldwalker was freaking out…

"TH-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Worldwalker yelled. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE AN ABOMINATION, NOT SOME CUTE LITTLE THING!"

"…I wonder if this little thing can talk." Buru said. "That'd make it really cute!"

"HUZZAH!" A voice yelled as they saw Merasmus appearing. "Allow me to do that!" He said. "Abo Alabasbas!"

Dragon Rex looked around. "Mommy? Daddy?" She said, causing all the girls to fangirl over this.

"THAT'S SO ADORABLE!" Buru yelled.

"Oh, by the way, I forgot to give you this." Merasmus gave Julia a summon gem. "It's for you to summon me to rain on every fool's parade!" He exclaimed. "Oh, and I'm supposed to give you this too." He said, giving Julia a Keyblade. "I call it the Spirit of Halloween. It boosts strength and magic to the level of the Ultima Weapon and will summon Bombinomicon to drop the bombs on enemies…and insult them."

The Spirit of Halloween had the Keychain had the Bombinomicon for the keychain, the handle is shaped like Monoculus, the blade is Merasmus's staff, and the teeth is the head of the Horseless Headless Horseman's Headtaker. "Wouldn't that make more sense if it was in the Halloween special?" Noire asked.

"Who cares? Julia has gotten two new Keyblades in one freakin' chapter! That must be a new record!" Neptune said.

Yukari screamed. "MAKE IT STOOOOOP!"

"Like I said: Deal with it." Neptune said as Dragon Rex then suddenly hugged Worldwalker.

"…Get. Off." He ordered, but Dragon Rex didn't budge until they walked away…but Link grabbed Oldowa's mask first before leaving to catch up with the others.

"Alright, now that that's done, it's time to take a little vacay and relax because I am tired!" Neptune exclaimed.

"But, what are we going to do about my factory? It's gonna take a while to rebuild…" Noire said.

"It's pretty badly damaged. But we socked it to one of those guys, so we're kinda equal." Neptune said. _Not to mention that he got was coming for him after pissing off three female Keyblade Wielders._

"Don't talk about someone else's precious belongings like they're commodities!" Noire said.

"Oh, hey, if the Seven Sages lose a member, are they still gonna be called the Seven Sages?" Plutia curiously asked.

"…Now that I think about it, she has a good point." Nan said.

"Well, Organization XIV was still called by that even though their members were being eliminated left and right." Yukari said. "So, I think they're still going to be called the Seven Sages."

"Who cares about the semantics?!" Noire exclaimed. "Ugh, this is all that stupid CPU from Lowee's fault!"

"Uh oh, Noire has a scary face…" Plutia said.

"U-um, y'know, Noire…Blanc isn't a bad person…" Neptune said. "She gets mad easily and she can be reckless and stubborn, but she's not the type to do this stuff."

"The Blanc from YOUR world." Noire corrected. "Whatever the case, I'll never forgive her!"

"She's got Neptune-proof earplugs, I guess. What'll we do, Plutie?" Neptune asked.

"I wish I had Hades-proof earplugs." Pit muttered.

"Sorry, but that's not a thing!" Hades chuckled.

"I'm so sleepy…" Plutia yawned.

"…You clearly don't care about the situation that's unfolding." Neptune muttered. "That's cool, whatever. I'm kinda sleepy too, and Histy's probably calm again. So, we'll be seeing you Noire!"

"Wait, what? You're not gonna help me wrap this up here?" Noire asked, but then suddenly they heard laughing. "Oh no, more of the seven sages?!"

"We're not part of the Seven Sages, we're part of the Malevolent Seven."

"NOW THEY'RE NICKNAMING THEMSELVES?!" Neptune, Plutia and Noire screamed in shock.

"It's a different organization." Professor Jacob said as the enemies revealed themselves as his eyes widened. "The Brotherhood of Makuta! Antorz, Chirox, Vamprah, Mutran, Icarax, Kirka, Gorast, Bitil, Spirah, Galva, Radiak, Kirop and Vican!"

"That's a lot of Bionicle." Nan said.

Antorz chuckled. "We will make sure you will not get out of here alive." He smirked.

"So, who's ready to die?" Icarnax asked.

"Ugh, and I was about to take a well-earned nap too." Sailor Moon sighed. "Fine, we'll take you guys on." She said.

"Brotherhood of Makuta! Attack!" Antorz ordered as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Vezron's Awakening (Bionicle Heroes)**

Viridi's palm glowed as she equipped the Viridi Palm and fired hearts at Antorz and Mutran, but they dodged as they ran over and slashed the goddess, but she rolled to the sighed as Pit fired arrows at the two of them.

"Hiyah!" Neptune exclaimed, slashing Icarax but he blocked it and aimed his weapon at him, firing at her at point blank range. "Ow!" She growled and then proceeded to attack her again.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, creating a thick fog.

"Blast it, I can't see anything…" Vamprah muttered as he was then hit by a crown and then hit with Sailor Jupiter's Flower Hurricane.

"How is it that we can't see anything but they can see us?" Kirka wondered.

"By the power of convenience!" Neptune exclaimed as she slashed him away while they were all hit by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Nice one!" Rose grinned.

"Expelliamus!" Ron used it on Radiak to blast him to a wall while Nan used Triple Firaga on him and then the mist lifted as they then retaliated with their weapons as they hit them all.

"Alright, now it's personal." Antorz said.

"BLIZZARD SPARK!" Buru yelled while Hikari launched a fire stream to the Bionicle group.

"You're making me mad!" Plutia exclaimed as she transformed into Iris Heart as she went over and slashed Chirox and Kirka away. "It's time to have some fun~"

Isaac went into Darkspine Mode while Tristina transformed into Primal Heart, then Neptune joined and went into Purple Heart as they looked at each other and nodded. They went over and attacked the Bionicle as Darkspine Isaac was behind Antorz and slashed him to Primal Heart where she proceeded to slash him down as she raised her foot and slammed it down, creating an Earthquake to severely damage the Makuta. "Argh!" Antorz growled.

"Neptune Break!" Primal Heart and Purple Heart exclaimed, while Darkspine Isaac launched a fire stream to Antorz as Chirox and Vamprah went to take care of the two of them, but Harry and Hermione launched them away with an Expelliamus spell where they proceeded to get beat up by several punches from Hades.

"Barrier: Mesh of Light and Darkness!" Yukari called out while Maria Jr screamed at Bitil to blast him away and knock him into Kirop and Vican.

Noire and Hina transformed into Black Heart and Halo Heart as they were joined by Souji as they proceeded to attack Icarax. "Infinite Slash!" The two yelled as they proceeded to slash him several times and when they were finished, Souji unleashed a strong lightning attack to knock them down.

"Ready to finish them off?" Iris Heart asked Julia who had transformed into Hyrule Heart as they were also joined by Nan, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain.

"Ready when you are." Hyrule Heart said.

"Good." Iris Heart smirked. "Let's punish these naughty things." She giggled devilishly.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Nan and Sir Lancelot yelled, blasting the weakened Bionicle away while Sir Gawain ran over and slashed through them all and punching them too, and when they were done, they looked at the HDD girls as they jumped back where Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart used Heart Attack to finish them all off.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was an interesting battle…" Kai said as they were panting and they were all badly hurt but not as bad as the Bionicle.

"Yeah…" Halo Heart chuckled. "That's right, we just destroyed you! How does that make you feel?!" She exclaimed, as Black Heart laughed and high fived Halo Heart.

 _Interesting… Hina has Black Heart's cockiness._ Professor Jacob thought. _Well, this could be quite interesting if she ever joins a competitive Smash Bros tournament…or a Halo Firefight or something._

"Argh…" Antorz growled as he got up. "You fools…we're not done with you yet."

"Man, they must be gluttons for punishment or something." Sailor Moon said. "No matter, we still got a lot of fight left in us!"

Hyrule Heart smirked as her hand sparked with electricity. "I still haven't used my dear sweet Lana's powers yet~" She giggled. "Perhaps I should test it on you."

"Man, I have never been so attracted to Julia…" Nan said.

"You find her sadistic side charming?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ven, do you think maybe our daughter's gone a little crazy in this HDD form of hers?" Sarah asked.

"A little?" Ven raised an eyebrow.

"Hold it." Professor Jacob walked forward. "Before we all attempt to kill each other in round 2, why don't you join with us?"

"Hmm? And why should we?" Icarnax asked. "We're the Brotherhood of Makuta! Why would we side with the likes of you?!"

"Because you've been brainwashed by the Malevolent Seven." A voice said as they looked to see more figures approaching them.

"More Bionicle?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Hmm, Deker-Hydraxon, Maxilos, Spinax, Sarda, Idris, and Toa Lesovikk." Professor Jacob said.

"Please tell me these guys are sane!" Nan exclaimed.

"We are." Sarda said. "In fact, we were going to help you in the fight…" He then sweatdropped. "But the debris slowed us down."

"Not to mention there were some Heartless we had to deal with." Idris muttered, and then sighed. "Oh well."

"Heartless, you say?" Hyrule Heart asked. "I'll make sure to play with them if I encounter one. Hmm, I wonder how well they'll do with torture." She smirked sadistically, causing everyone excluding Iris Heart, Nan and the Bionicle to get a chill up their spine.

"She's so amazing!" Nan exclaimed.

"I believe the correct word you're looking for is 'insane'." Isaac said.

"Yikes, I thought Plutie was insane in her HDD form." Purple Heart said.

Iris Heart chuckled. "I've taught her well."

"You didn't teach her anything…"

"Anyway…" Professor Jacob muttered. "How about you join us? You could have revenge on Makuta Teridax, doing experiments and cure you guys of your blindness and your mutations, plus a bit of respect. What do you say?"

"Hmm…" The Makuta all thought about this as they formed a circle to discuss about it, and judging by their tone of voices, they sounded a bit reluctant until they looked at the Heroes.

"Very well." Antorz said.

"Good." Professor Jacob said.

"Now, you boys better play nice or otherwise, we'll be torturing you to no end~" Hyrule Heart said as Iris Heart giggled as the two had a dark aura surrounding them while they were smirking.

Icarnax sweatdropped. "Can we get the sane version of the humans?" He requested.

"I dunno, I kinda like a sadistic version of Julia." Nan said.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN ATTRACTED TO THAT?!" Pit and Viridi yelled as one by one, the HDD girls went back to their normal self and then suddenly, Spinax walked over to Hina and rubbed its head on her leg.

"Hmm?" Hina asked.

"Interesting…the energy hound likes you." Hydraxon mused. "Very interesting." He said and looked at Maxilos. "Now, you may have an HDD form and a pet, not to mention a human boyfriend, but I suggest you have a body guard too. This universe tends to get crazy."

"Gee, ya think?" Vito asked.

"Hmm, sure." Hina nodded as Maxilos walked up to her.

"How in the hell is that thing a dog?" Worldwalker asked, looking at Spinax. "In fact, it looks rather creepy…" Spinax turned around and growled at Worldwalker, as it then pounced on him and started attacking him, as he cried out in pain.

"Hmm…according to my Mask of Translation, the dog doesn't like you." Nokama said.

"That's very interesting." Professor Jacob said as Hina whistled, as the dog stopped attacking and went back to Hina, back to its happy-go-lucky self.

"Shut up…" Worldwalker muttered.

"Welp! Back to the Basilicom!" Neptune exclaimed as Yukari made a gap as they all walked in, excluding Noire.

"Man, this is going to take forever…" Noire complained as she then felt a presence behind her as she turned to see Hina standing there. "Didn't you leave?"

"I wanted to…but I couldn't. Not yet." She said as she walked over to her.

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Well, what is it that you want?" Noire asked.

"I just wanted to say…thank you." She said. "I may not have fully recovered, but...it meant a whole lot to me when you fought by my side after I transformed."

Noire smiled at her. "You're welcome." She said as Hina stopped walking as they very close to one another, but then unlike last time, Hina wrapped her arms around Noire and kissed her. Noire's eyes widened but then she wrapped her arms around Hina, closing her eyes as they were there for about two minutes, but it felt like they were there for a long time until Hina broke the kiss.

"Thank you…again." Hina said.

Noire smiled. "Hina, every chance I'll get…I'll be with you no matter what."

Hina nodded. "Thanks." She said as she kissed her on the lips again until she took off.

 _Bless her heart…_ She thought with a smile. _I may have to do some research on this Voldemort guy._

Hina slowly walked into the gap. _I'm in love with Souji, but I'm also in love with Noire._ She thought. _Am I slowly turning Bisexual?_ She thought before walking into the gap.

 **End BGM**

Hina walked into the gap as she was then hugged by Souji. "You saw it, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yukari peeked in to see what was taking you so long and she said you were kissing Noire again."

Hina sighed. "I'm sorry…it's just…that…for some reason, I…I…"

"It doesn't matter, you will still be my Hina…and I don't care what you turn into, I will still love you no matter what."

"Souji…" Hina said, a tear running down her cheek as Souji then kissed her as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Shhh!" Neptune shushed them. "Histy is connecting to my Histy from my world!" She exclaimed, ignoring the fact that they were having a moment.

"Got her!" Histoire exclaimed as Neptune looked at a small screen showing up as she looked into it.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Neptune."

"This is way beyond that point! How many years do you think it's been since you called?!"

"I…I apologize, but three days is less than a year. You should know this by now." She said and then saw the others. "Hmm? Who are they?"

"Friends from another world. They got here like five hours ago…but don't patronize me! I know that 3 days is 72 hours is 4,320 minutes is 259,200 seconds!"

"Well, glad to know that little piece of info." Nan said.

"Wait, wait…three days?" Neptune asked in confusion.

"Yes. I ran an intense index search for three days have now just discovered…"

"Hey, uh, Plutie? Did I get here three days ago?" Neptune asked.

"Umm…three days…? I think it's been like a week or something…?" Plutia asked.

"I apologize for interrupting." Past Histoire apologized. "Based on my data, Neptune first arrived here three years ago to date."

"Three years?!" Future Histoire exclaimed. "What is going on? Could the flow of time differ between our dimensions?"

"Perhaps. There is no proof that is the case, really." Past Histoire smiled innocently.

"I see. Conventional rules do not apply across dimensions."

"This may prove fortunate. If it were the other way around, that would be a problem."

"Indeed. If time passed fasted here, Neptune would be akin to Rip Van Winkle upon her return."

"Hey, less Histy-on-Histy action! I gotta get my lines in, too!" Neptune said.

"I don't think I needed to hear that." Rose sweatdropped.

"To be blunt, it appears that for every year that passes by there, one day passes over here. In other words, if you remain here for 100 years, a mere 100 days would pass over here." Future Histoire explained.

"Huh? Does that account for leap years? So 24 hours is… whatever, I get it! Yep!"

"I don't get the math at all… Neppy…you're sooooo smart." Plutia praised, causing Sailor Mars, who turned back into Rei Hino, to give her a raised eyebrow.

"Do not try and make it sound as if you thought hard about it and understand when you do not." Future Histoire said. "All this should mean to you is that you do not need to worry about the passage of time."

"Uh, that sounds pretty darn convenient for me, but okay!" Neptune grinned.

"Let us return to the main issue. In order to have Neptune return to us, we…."

"Oh, plot advancement! Plutie, grab a crayon, 'cuz we gotta cray this stuff on some paper!" Neptune exclaimed.

Rose's eyes lit up. "I love to color!"

"Um…I'll use my pencil." Plutia said as she took off.

Future Histoire cleared her throat. "Work hard and increase Planetune's shares."

"Okay, them's the basics. Anything else?" Neptune asked.

"That is all."

"What? That's a pretty simple-pimple command to pop… Um, hello?"

"That…is it." Future Histoire said as Neptune stared blankly, letting it sink in and then Plutia returned.

"It has a lot of bite marks, but here you go, Neppy!" Plutia grinned.

"Uuuuuh…" Neptune's happy go lucky face disappeared.

"D-do not act so disappointed when that should be good news!"

"Well, I figured we'd have to reveal the main arc of this story sooner or later. To be honest, I was hoping the next chapter that it'd be revealed, but nooo…" She sighed. "And now I have to increase my shares, just like all of the games I've been in." Neptune muttered.

"Hey, hey, Neppy…! My pencil, here….! Take it, take it, take it!" Plutia said.

"Um, is that all she has to do?" Past Histoire asked. "Even I would prefer more detail."

"I understand. It seems that I…no, we… We possess a function that allows us to transcend dimensions."

"Really? This is the first time I've ever heard of such a functionality."

"It was located in the user's manual on page 141,006 and I seemed to have foolishly skimmed over it before."

"That's a big book to read…" Worldwalker sweatdropped.

"I imagine Patchy or Levy would love to read it." Yukari said.

"I had no idea. I will peruse the manual in great detail later."

"But to use this function, we require the cooperation of our partners, the CPUs and their friends. By increasing our CPUs shares, we can open a doorway that allows one to cross dimensions."

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Neptune grinned. "Sure, why not! That's how it is, so that's how it's gonna be! I just gotta work hard, right?"

"Wow, you sound so energetic!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Oh, I can hardly believe my ears. It sounds as though you'll really try your best!" Future Histoire exclaimed.

"And we'll help you guys too." Nan said.

"…Reluctantly." Worldwalker muttered.

"Give it up, Cody, you're gonna be stuck here for a while." Professor Jacob said.

"Don't remind me…" He growled. "And don't call me Cody."

"No reason to get all angsty! Sometimes the best plots are simple and light hearted." Neptune said. "Besides, the last arc you guys were in was all doom and gloom." She giggled and then looked at the two Histoires. "Don't you worry, Twin Histys! Er…Twistys, we're gonna increase the shares like no tomorrow!"

"That would be helpful. On our end, that Citizen's rights group has suddenly grown far more powerful. The other CPUs are trying their all, but it seems like their losing ground."

"Oh yeah? They're such slackers. I guess the one with all the secret admirers, me, needs to get back!"

"Pardon? If you are referring to the one with the most followers, that would be Noire."

 **End BGM**

Neptune blinked. "Say what now?!"

"We ran a poll recently asking the world who they followed, and Noire won by a wide margin."

"What?! How?! Why?! I'm the totally adorable main character!" Neptune exclaimed and glanced at Rose. "…Okay, second adorable." She said and looked at Maria Jr. "…Third adorable." She saw Dragon Rex. "Fourth adorable…BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! How did I lose?!"

"I don't know what to tell you…but perhaps it's because you're hard to understand sometimes, the people were divided."

"Agh! Don't go attacking my personality!"

"Our time is almost up. When I have everything prepared, I will contact you again. Until then…"

"Hey, wait! So I'm number two in my world, right? I have to be number two! Tell me I'm the first loser!"

"Sorry, the transmission was cut." Histoire apologized.

"Whoa, Noire is everyone's favorite…" Plutia said.

Neptune sighed. "Alright, it's time for us to do our very best!" She exclaimed as they all nodded as she then chuckled. "And when I'm back in my world…I'll crush Noire and reclaim my throne!"

"Oh brother…" Histoire muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"See? I told you it'd backfire. The Brotherhood of Makuta are traitors." Teridax said.

"To be fair, it did seem like a good idea." A girl's voice said.

"Here's what I should've suggested before I was outnumbered…" Teridax said. "We send the Kardas Dragon, Kanohi Dragon and Tahtorak of Metru Nui after those fools."

"How about we send a few others too?" Black Doom asked.

"No, we send those. The Makuta were incompetent, we will send those three to Gamindustri and that's final."

"Very well…" Unicron said. "We will send those three to deal with them." _As much as I want to send Megatronus with them…_

"What's with Teridax?" Black Doom asked the other alien.

"Do I look like I know?" The alien asked.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Ugh!" A door suddenly slammed open and Noire walked in. "I am SO pissed off!"

"Is that about the factory?" Neptune asked.

"Yes! I hate those no good Seven Sages! I've had it up to here with them!"

"Uh oh, she's entering rant mode!" Neptune exclaimed. _I swear, she, Worldwalker and Sabrina would make a team called The Ranting Three or something like that._

"Can you calm down? I'm trying to sleep over here." Usagi said as she was relaxing on the couch.

"We need a hot spring in here." Pit said.

"There's no time for hot springs! Can't you see I'm in rant mode?!" Noire exclaimed. "I've had it up to here with them!" She exclaimed, as Hina was looking very worried at her.

"Noire, can you please calm down?" Plutia asked.

"WHY SHOULD I?!" Noire snapped. "I can't catch a frickin' break ever since that Lowee CPU and one of the Seven Sages teamed up to destroy that factory!"

"Why would she and the Seven Sages team up?" Professor Jacob asked.

"They want to take down Lastation together…" Noire growled. "I KNOW WHAT THEY'RE UP TO!" She exclaimed as she continued to rant for a long time as Neptune then noticed a dark shadow over Plutia's eyes as she clenched her fists.

"Oh craparoni!" Neptune exclaimed as she looked at particularly nothing. "Readers! You might want to skip this part, she's gonna blow!"

"No no, keep reading!" Deadpool suggested.

"I'll go make a soothing pot of tea!" Histoire exclaimed and took off.

"Aw, cheese sticks! We lost an ally!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Noire…if you're really that upset…" Plutia said as Noire stopped ranting and saw her.

"Oh no…d-don't! I didn't mean to go that far!" Noire exclaimed, but it was too late, Plutia transformed into Iris Heart.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Wouldn't it be more cathartic to go and face the one who wronged you?" Iris Heart asked with a smirk.

"Yikes, she's here!" Noire exclaimed as Neptune hid behind the couch.

"P-please quell your rage!" Neptune requested.

"No, no! Let her speak her mind!" Julia said. "I'm already fascinated on what she has to say!"

"Oh no, Julia's been brainwashed! It's over, I tell you!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I request that you all leave me and dear sweet Noire alone." She said. "…Actually, I'd like it if someone else were with me~" She said, looking at Julia.

Julia grinned and went into Hyrule Heart. "Oh! Can I stay and watch the events unfold?" Nan asked, but Isaac was already pushing him to a room.

"Oh no, you're not staying for THIS!" He exclaimed as they all went into another room, while Rei and Ami had to carry a sleeping and oblivious Usagi into the other room.

"W-wait! Don't abandon me with these two!" Noire exclaimed. "Hina! Help me!"

"I don't want to be a part of this little chat as much as I want to!" Hina exclaimed. "Sorry!"

Noire sweatdropped. "Come back…" She said as she looked at Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart in fear.

"Are you ready for a long, intimate discussion~?" Iris Heart asked. "When you're alone, when you have nowhere to run to, our dear weak, cowardly, submissive Noire. This is time for the two of us to give you my most popular lecture!" They both giggled sadistically.

"Nooooo!" Noire exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

"Are they done yet?" Nan asked as Souji, Hina, Neptune and Usagi were playing a multiplayer round of Halo.

"We should go down there." Isaac asked.

"But who's brave enough to do down there?" Rose asked as slowly, they all looked at Pit.

"WHAT?! No! Send Usagi!"

"I'm in the MIDDLE of something!" Usagi exclaimed as she got shot down. "Hey! Who sniped me?!" She exclaimed as Hina laughed. "I should've known…"

"Can we send Nan?" Pit asked.

"If it was just Julia, I would, but since Plutia's involved too…well, no." He said. "I'm fine with Julia being a sadist and a dominatrix, but with two of them…yikes."

"You're not making any sense!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Send Hades!"

"I'm reading a novel here." Hades said.

"Deadpool!"

"Nuh-uh."

"…Viridi?"

"Those dominatrixs look like they could actually kill a goddess. I'm not stepping into that territory." Viridi said.

"Any of the Bionicle?"

"Yeah right…"

"I'll go." Mamoru Chiba, the civilian identity of Tuxedo Mask, said. He walked downstairs and peeked through a corner to see Iris Heart making out with Hyrule Heart while he then noticed Noire having a terrified look on her face as he slowly walked back up while trying to keep the blood in his nose as he walked in.

"Well?" Isaac asked.

"They're done, but…Julia and Plutia are in the middle of a make-out session." He said, causing everyone but Professor Jacob, Souji, Nan and the two wizard boys started nosebleeding.

"The arousal continues…" Nan chuckled.

 _This is a very interesting way to get them to recover…_ Professor Jacob said and once they were done with the Halo round, they all walked downstairs.

"So uh…how long have you been doing that?" Professor Jacob asked.

Hyrule Heart giggled. "Maybe about five minutes after she passed out~"

"Should we wake her up?" Iris Heart asked as Hyrule Heart nodded as she aimed her hand at Noire and fired a simple lightning bolt at her to snap her out of it.

"AAAH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL GO TO LOWEE!" She yelled, snapping out of her petrified state.

"That's good." Hyrule Heart smiled as Iris Heart turned back into Plutia, but then Hyrule Heart went over and shoved his face into her breasts, smothering him until he passed out, as Hyrule Heart turned back to Julia as Nan fell to the ground, blood coming out of his nose and hearts replacing his eyes.

"Keyblade Wielder down!" Isaac exclaimed as Rose poked Nan while Julia laughed.

"But, if we go to Lowee, we have to get past a border patrol." Noire said.

"Just leave it to me." Yukari said, making a gap to Lowee.

"Woohoo! Pointless dungeon averted!" Neptune exclaimed as they took off while Isaac and Julia carried in a KO'd Nan in the gap too.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Why are we using the Sailor Senshi's Japanese names this time around? Several stories ago, you used Sailor Moon's dubbed name.**

 **Probably because the subbed names are easier to remember? I dunno... my editor used them so I was like "Eh, why not?"**

 **Neptune: Ooo! Author's Notes!**

 **NEPTUNE?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!**

 **Deadpool: I invited her here!**

 **Oh no, i'm gonna have two of you running amok in the Author's Notes now, aren't I?**

 **Neptune: Yeparooney!**

 ***facepalms* Lovely...**


	54. White Heart and the Three Rahi

**BGM: Lowee (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"Hello, Lowee!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Hmph, we just need to find that no good tramp." Noire said as they started walking around. "Now where is that little wench?" She cracked her knuckles.

"Who knows? Maybe Plutia might know." Neptune said as she turned around. "Hey Plutia, do you know…where…she…is…?" Neptune blinked. "Aren't we missing a few characters?"

"Rose, Maria Jr, the animals, and the Shadow Matoran followed Julia, Nan and Plutia somewhere." Deadpool said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?!" Neptune and Noire yelled.

"You didn't turn around at the right moment." Deadpool said.

"But how come no one else said anything?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"To be honest, we were fascinated by the scenery." Isaac said.

"Well, this just turned into a search and rescue…" Noire sighed.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"You just had to make a wrong turn, didn't you?" Nan asked.

"I thought Noire was going this way." Plutia said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to find them again." Julia said.

"Leave it to me." Nan said and called out Charizard and Salamence while Julia called out Flygon, then Rose joined in with Shaymin, Victini and Diancie. "Alright, you guys, go find out friends in this town!" He ordered as they nodded and then separated in different directions.

"Wow, they were so cute!" Plutia exclaimed as they then started walking around. "So interesting!"

"I see. Interesting. This is how houses look in the world's most prosperous nation." A voice said as they looked to see a woman with a huge cleavage and a good looking figure walking around too.

"Hi!" Rose caught her attention as she turned to look at them.

"Hmm?"

"Hmmm…" Plutia looked at her.

"D-do you have some business with me? Is there something stuck to my face?" _Do I appear conspicuous? If so, that simply won't do…_

"Um, is this your first time in Lowee, lady?" Plutia asked.

"Hmm? Um, yes, but…"

"Wow, so we're all the same." Plutia smiled.

"Th-the same, huh? Is that so…" _What is this strange girl's problem…and everyone else's? Have they never been here, either? In that case…_

Plutia giggled. "How fun for us!"

 _She's too carefree to be an intruder. I might be overanalyzing her words._ She thought as she looked at the others. _And these others probably aren't intruders either._

"Ooops! This is bad, we have to find Neppy and Noire! Bye-bye!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Hey! Did you forget about our Pokemon?" Nan asked

"Best of luck to you." The woman waved. _I'll have to keep an eye on them, although it could be another trap…could it not?_ She thought before realizing something. "W-wait a moment. Did you just mention…Noire?"

"Hmm? Do you know her?" Julia asked.

"Well, no, but her name piqued my curiosity. Who is she?"

"Well, our friend, but she's lost right now, so we have to find her." Plutia said.

 _Noire, as in Lastation's CPU? And the two of them are friends? Just who are these guys?_

"I see them! Plutia!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Noire, Neptune, Kai and Victini approaching them.

"Oh, awesome, we found them pretty easily. But it's still your fault for losing them." Neptune said.

"Aww, it's not good for the two of you to wander off and get lost like that." Plutia said.

"But you were the one who got lost!" Noire argued. "Not to mention bringing a party with you!"

 _To be fair, we were curious where Plutia was going._ Nan thought.

"Huh? I was lost? Really?"

 _I take it that one's Noire. I hadn't planned on making contact this soon, but…_ The woman then noticed Kai. _Hmm? Who's she and where have I met her before?_

"Huh? Who's she?" Noire asked.

"Some lady that we don't know. She said that it was her first time in Lowee, too!" Plutia grinned.

"So, she's not from here?"

 _This girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. It'll be bad if they ask more questions…_ "I am certainly glad that you found your friends. I believe I shall take my…"

"HEEEEEEY! It's Vert!" Neptune exclaimed excitedly. "Vert, Vert, Vert!"

 _Vert?_ Kai thought.

"Heavens! W-w-w-why do you know my name?!"

"Is she your friend, Neppy?" Plutia asked.

"Heck yeah! So there's a Vert here too. Wow, it's been a while since I've seen her!"

"So basically, she's a friend of yours in the other world." Noire said.

"U-um, what's going on here? Just how much do you know about me…?"

"I'll do all the greeting stuff!" Neptune grinned. "This is Vert, and like me and Noire, she's Leanbox's CP…"

"WHOA! HELLO! LA-LA-LA!" Vert panicked, scaring them all a little.

"Yikes! You scared me so bad I might go bald! Why'd you do that?"

"I don't think that can happen. I yelled because you shouldn't tell a maiden's secrets. Come!" She ordered as she grabbed Neptune's ear.

"Hey! Don't grab my adorable little ears!"

"…Should we go after them?" Nan asked.

"I think we should wait." Julia said as they nodded.

 _Vert…could she be Green Heart in my dream?_ Kai thought, her heart racing a little.

"They're out of earshot now. Just who are you? How did you learn my identity?"

"Oh yeah, we haven't met before, have we?" Neptune asked. "My name's Neptune. I'm one of Planeptune's CPUs."

"Planeptune? That weak nation? Oh, my apologies for mocking your land. I simply never thought your would have information about me. In any event, please keep my true identity a secret. Top secret, if possible."

"Aww…is it really something you need to hide?"

"Yes! Right now, on the other side of the reader's computer or mobile device, they need to be curious about who the lovely figured woman is! Forcing them to wait a certain amount of time before revealing my true form is only proper etiquette."

"What are you two whispering?" Plutia asked.

"We can't have a leisurely chat right now!" Noire said.

"Oops, they're right, actually. We gotta hurry to Blanc. Sorry Vert, I'm in a rush!"

 _If she knows that much, I cannot let her out of my sight and risk her divulging my secrets._ Vert thought.

"All right, let's get moving! We'll bust right through the Basilicom's front gates!" Noire grinned.

"We're gonna need a lot of explosives!" Neptune exclaimed. "Where's Deadpool when you need him?"

"I'll join you!" Vert grinned.

"Really? That's awesome!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I dunno, she was never invited in the first place." Noire said.

"Just because of some formalities, that doesn't mean I can't join."

"Noire, don't be a meanie." Plutia said.

"Yeah, no one should be alone, miss Emo pants!" Neptune said, causing Noire to glare at her.

"Well, I guess I must introduce myself." Vert said. "My name is Vert and I have come to Lowee from afar for a specific purpose."

"Which is?" Noire asked.

"Something similar to your own."

"That makes me even more suspicious of you."

"Don't sweat it, Noire. Vert is Vert, so there's totally no need to worry."

"You think that's the sort of answer that'll reassure me?"

"If it does, then we should be finding everyone else." Nan said.

"I'm Plutia, it's nice to meet you." Plutia greeted as everyone introduced themselves while Rose introduced the animals.

"Nice names, the feeling is mutual." Vert said. _Kai…that name sounds very familiar._ She thought as she and Kai looked at each other and they both blushed. _She's…actually kind of cute._

 _I…I'm in love…_ Kai thought, her heart beating a little fast.

"…Anyone else hearing a heart beat?" Neptune asked as they stopped talking and looked around for the source until Neptune placed her ear on Kai's chest as her eyes widened. "What the heck is going on there, girl? Your heart is acting like it's running a marathon!"

"I have my reasons…" Kai muttered as she and Vert looked at each other. Kai had to force her eyes shut to calm herself down before losing it and tackling Vert to the ground and then her heart went back at its normal pace.

"Now it stopped. Interesting." Neptune said. "Anyway, let's go!" She exclaimed. They took off and soon rejoined with the others as they then went into the Basilicom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Oh hey, a big open room." Neptune said.

"It sure is…wait, this could be…" Plutia looked around.

"Our destination, maybe." Noire said. "Wonder if she got tired of waiting for us."

"That's a possibility." Isaac said.

"You're late." A voice said as they looked to see White Heart approaching them. "I figured you all retired or something." She said

"Have you been sitting here waiting for us? That's either dedication or you have nothing else to do." Usagi said.

"Blanc's all HDD'ed up. C'mon, go back to your normal form. It's easier to talk to you that way." Neptune said.

"What? Like you know anything about my forms. Don't spout crap you know nothing about."

"Oh that's right, we haven't met your other form yet. Man! Talk about complex…" Neptune sighed.

"I believe you said something to that effect when we met." Vert said.

"Did I? Well, they do say that some forms of comedy rely on pumping one gag over and over."

"That's right! Pump too much into someone and they'll gag on laughter."

Noire sighed. "I would appreciate it if you two didn't ruin the mood here."

"Hey, did you all come here to present your stupid comedy routine to me?"

"No. As for me, I have a lot of stuff I want to say directly into that face of yours."

"I do not believe I'm all right with being considered part of the comedy routine." Vert said.

"But running gags are awesome!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Our comedy's stupid?!" Neptune sounded insulted. "Meanie! We were all throwing away our shame and pride to get a guffaw!"

"Neppy, you're a living joke!" Plutia teased.

"Pitty Pat too." Hades said.

"Possibly Nan." Isaac teased.

"Did I forget to write 'pick on Nan' day on the calendar this morning?" Nan grumbled.

"Sheesh you guys…" Pit muttered.

"Come on, you guys..." Noire sighed.

"They'll do this forever, won't they? None of you are qualified to be a CPU, as I thought."

"What did you just say?!"

"I'll kill you all…prepare yourselves! I will become the only CPU in the world!" She declared and then saw Flare. _Crap, what's she doing here?!_ She thought as she blushed.

"The world's only CPU, hmm?" Vert asked.

"Fine. Complaining to your stupid face isn't enough for me. If you want a fight, you got one!" Noire exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't starting fighting yet!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Abnes approaching them.

"Huh? Abnes?" Plutia asked.

"Ugh, the tiny fetus girl." Neptune said.

"Stop calling me younger and younger things!" She exclaimed. "As for you, get that camera set up!"

"Ugh, why'm I the one who always have to do the bitch work…?" Pirachu complained.

"Stop whining! I'm busy with other things myself, but I still came here to do this!"

"Oh, goodie! Mister Rat is here too! Tell me why, please…" Plutia said.

"It's obvious really. Lowee and the Seven Sages are obviously in cahoots." Noire said.

"You're too quick to judge. They're just giving me a helping hand." White Heart explained.

"I see, I see…" Vert said. "Lowee and the Seven Sages…"

"You're the one who isn't suitable to be a CPU, for joining up with a group like them!"'

"You've got a smart mouth, Newbie! I've been protecting this nation all by myself! I'll do whatever it takes to keep it safe! There's no way in hell I'll be bitched into submission by some brand-new baby CPU!"

"Pretty confident, aren't we? Let's see how you fare against us brand-new baby CPUs!"

"Is that a threat, bitch?!"

"Holy crap, things are already heating up!" Nan exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Isaac exclaimed.

Flare said nothing. _Her…her fiery attitude amazes me…_

"Argh! I told you not to start yet!" Abnes exclaimed. "Rat, aren't you ready?! You're such a dullard!

"Shut up, you priss! I ain't used to this kind of thing, so… Okay, all set!"

"Alright, let the camera roll!" She said as she looked at the camera. "Greetings, Gamindustri! Is it I, the lovely idol of the Seven Sages, Abnes!"

"…Yeesh. It's creepy how much of a two-faced girl you can be…" Pirachu said.

"Can it, rat! Your stupid commentary's gonna get recorded, too!" She growled but then she regained her composure. "I'm so sorry about that, my adoring fans! I'm sure you're all soooo surprised at my sudden broadcast, but this is must-see TV! Right here, in front of adorable ol' me, are a bunch of CPUs, Keyblade Wielders and other freaks preparing to fight it out!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK, YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Wait a second, are we on TV?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Oh, I thought it would be good for the whole world to see you faces when I beat the crap out of them." White Heart smirked.

"My big television debut and I'm already in my normal clothes?!" She panicked. "How's my hair?! Get me a mirror, now!"

"We're seriously being reality TV'ed? Hey Histy, can you see me?" Neptune asked.

"If this is being broadcast around the world…this isn't where I need to be. Sayonara." Vert said and took off.

"Oh, is this where they say the magic happens?" Plutia asked as she tapped the camera.

"Don't touch the tech!" Abnes ordered. "You'll muck it up! Get outta frame! Nobody will be able to see me!"

"Ego alert." Nan said.

"I know, right?" Pirachu asked.

"Shut up!"

"None of you have any sense of danger. Don't you get the situation you're in?" White Heart asked as she looked at Flare again. _B-but…I don't want her to get hurt…what am I saying? I want her hurt too! …Do I?_

"We know that! I just lost my composure for a fraction of a second." Noire said. "I mean, you went to all of this trouble to make this room into a set piece, so…" She transformed into Black Heart. "I'll show the world how fast Lowee's CPU falls in battle!" She exclaimed as Hina joined her by transforming into Halo Heart.

"I smell your bullshit from here!" White Heart exclaimed, completely unfazed that a Keyblade Wielder is in her CPU form. "I'll show the world there's no need for any CPU besides me."

"Come on you guys, transform!" Black Heart said.

"Are you suuuuure? Okay!" Plutia smiled.

"Uh, hang on a tick!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Don't mess with the pacing. Hurry up and change!"

"Um, well, it's primetime TV, so maybe showing off Sadie and Sadie 2.0 to the world isn't wise…" Neptune said.

"Oh…"

"It could scar the kiddies for life, and we'll get complaints from the PTA or MPAA or whatever…"

"Th-that's a fair point. I wonder about that…"

"Aww, so can we transform or not?" Julia asked.

"DAMMIT! STOP PROCRASTINATING!" White Heart yelled.

"Yeah, get on with it, or our viewers are going to change channels…or perhaps go to a different fanfiction story!"

"AAAARGH!" Yukari yelled.

Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "This fourth wall breaking might be having a toll on her."

"It's fun to mess with her." Deadpool chuckled.

"This camera's heavy, chumps!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"H-hold on, we gotta have a strategy pow-wow meeting. So what should we do?" Neptune asked.

"I wanna transform!" Plutia whined. "I never get to unlike times like this."

"We can't afford to lose if the cameras are rolling or our readers cheering us on! I think the more, the merrier."

"But if things get too hairy, they'll censor or blackout the broadcast! Besides, It'd be pretty sad times for Blanc if we send those versions of Blanc and Julia at her."

"I vote we sic the sadists at her!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"…Just a moment." Black Heart said and thought about it, as the fourth wall breakers could see a thought bubble above her. _Plutia and Julia HDD, we win, Planeptune's citizens see the two Sadies, freak, Lastation wins!_ "Yep, that's a perfect plan!"

"Should we tell her we saw a thought bubble and saw her logic?" Deadpool whispered to the Kid Icarus characters.

"Let's not have her freak out over it." Pit said.

"Huh? What's perfectly perfect?" Neptune asked.

"Transform, Plutia and Julia! And when you do, go all out!" Black Heart smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Julia fist pumped.

"Uh, Noire…that plan sucks. Is there a plan B? Why not do that instead?" Neptune sweatdropped.

"There isn't one! C'mon! Chop chop, you two!"

The two girls smirked and then they transformed into Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart. "Mmm. Wishing for us to expose you to the entire world must mean you're a closest masochist." Iris Heart said.

"Perhaps we all make a complimentary pair~" Hyrule Heart giggled.

"GREAT CHEESE WHEELS OF FIRE!" Pirachu yelled, his body immediately losing his color and shaking. "THAT SADIST HAS ANOTHER SADISTIC FRIEND! I GOTTA RUN AND HIIIIIDE!"

"Hey! This isn't a shaky-cam movie! Stop making the viewers sick!"

"Crappers, she changed. Fine, whatever happens next ain't no fault of mine." Neptune said as she and Tristina changed into Purple Heart and Primal Heart. "If we receive any complaints, you'll be the one responding to them, Noire."

"I wonder about that. I think they'd all go into Planeptune's Basilicom."

"So that was your plan…"

"What are you talking about? I definitely have no idea." She grinned innocently.

"Are you done yet?!" White Heart exclaimed impatiently. "I'm seriously through waiting! I won't show any mercy. I'll use all of my strength to smash your heads down in your asses!"

"Quite an image for a bluff." Hyrule Heart said. "But I don't dislike the core concept. I do so love it when someone cries and apologizes for their poor performance afterwards."

"SINCE WHEN?!" Everyone but Nan, the wizards, Iris Heart, and Bionicle yelled.

"How will we get to make you cry?" Hyrule Heart continued. "Oh, maybe some rope bondage will suffice~"

"Uh, Sadie 2.0… maybe that's a good place to stop. People ARE watching and reading, after all." Purple Heart voiced her concern.

"Nuh-uh! They can do whatever they want with her after we're done with her." Halo Heart grinned.

"Am I the only one concerned about this?" Purple Heart asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Nan said.

"Alright, people of TV land, computer land and many others! It's time for the smack down!" Abnes exclaimed.

 **BGM: Air Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

White Heart screamed in rage as she proceeded to attack them, but they dodged as she kept attacking until she saw Flare again. _No! I shouldn't harm her!_ She thought as she proceeded to attack the others as Flare wanted to attack her, but she didn't move either. Her heart was screaming at her to not let her attack White Heart.

 _I…I can't hurt her._ Flare thought.

 _Is she okay?_ Flame wondered as he used Mach Tornado and then Nan slashed her along with the Knights.

"Idiots!" White Heart exclaimed as she slashed them, but had her eyes on Flare the whole time. _She's not attacking me… it's like she doesn't want to hurt me… and…I don't want to hurt her._ She thought as she kept attacking the others, thinking she's hurting them, but in reality, she kept missing.

"White Heart…prepare to get your ass kicked!" Halo Heart exclaimed as she and Black Heart slashed her several times until they used Infinity Slash as White Heart cried out in pain and then Hyrule Heart's Keyblade turned into a whip and then used it to pull White Heart's weapon away from her.

"No!" White Heart exclaimed and then got bombarded with Pit's arrows and Sailor Moon's tiara as she cried out in pain. "I won't let you take me down!" She exclaimed, but then Deadpool shot her up a few times much to Flare's horror.

"Sorry, Blanc, but this battle is over." Purple Heart said as she and Primal Heart ran over and slashed her several times until Primal Heart slashed through her to finish her off as she cried out in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"There you have it, fiend! CPU of Lowee, that was a lesson in humility!" Black Heart exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if this is the same Blanc…she tried to hold her own but she was merely distracted." Purple Heart said.

"She couldn't handle all of us at once~" Iris Heart giggled.

"And that's a wrap! Did you see all of it Gamindustri?" Abnes asked as Flare was right by White Heart's side. "The CPU of Lowee has lost! She has been utterly defeated!"

 _Flare cares about Blanc…well, I guess we'll have another relationship soon enough._ Professor Jacob thought.

"I lost…me…?" White Heart asked, saddened.

"Lookie, lookie! Look how sad the CPU who ruled over you like a tyrant appears now! Ahahaha! So lame! So uncool!"

"I…I…" White Heart changed back into Blanc. "I'm losing so many believers… My powers are drying up…"

"Blanc…" Purple Heart sympathetically looked at her.

"What a brat. I don't care about Lowee's CPU or anything, but that's going a bit too far." Black Heart said.

"So anticlimactic. She teased such a ripe fruit before the two of us." Iris Heart said. "She needs to learn patience."

"Well, today's broadcast is at an end! I look forward to seeing you all again!" She waved before frowning. "Phew, that's over. What a pain in the butt. Although I did get to see a CPU look pathetic, that was kind of cool."

"Let's bust our asses out of here!" Pirachu exclaimed. "If we don't, those two sadists are gonna torture us to no end!"

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the minister. "Oh dear…Lady Blanc…"

"Minister, I…"

"I see that you have lost. I expected as much."

"What should I do? If this keeps up… Lowee will…"

"Do not worry. Leave everything to me." He chuckled. "Yes, because I will do whatever I want with this nation!"

"Huh…minister?"

"Uh oh! True colors being revealed in three, two, one!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Minister?! How wrong you are… my true identity is…" He smirked. "Mister Badd of the Seven Sages!" He exclaimed as his name appeared.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Pirachu yelled. "Why does everyone get a cool intro but me?!"

"Seven Sages…? You? H-How can this be?"

"Without even realizing it, you had appointed one of the Seven Sages as your right hand man." Professor Jacob told her.

"What? How stupid could she be? She deserves every punishment she gets!" Black Heart exclaimed, causing Iris Heart's and Hyrule Heart's eyes to light up.

"You should train your gimps well. Even if you're wrong, train them so they will never be wrong." Iris Heart said.

Mr. Badd laughed. "We are grateful to you all. Had you all lost, I would've had to keep ingratiating myself under this hot-headed child."

"How long are you going to yak about yourself? I'm going home." Abnes said

"M-me too! I'm busting outta this joint as fast as I can!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"You are not dismissed, rat. There is one more task for you."

"What?!"

"You must broadcast my political and socioeconomic agendas as this nation's new leader. But before you move that camera to face me…" He turned to the Lowee soldiers. "You all!"

"Lowee Soldiers? There seems to be a few of them." Purple Heart said.

"He already controls the military, so this nation wouldn't have lasted too much longer." Black Heart said.

"Arrest them all!" He ordered. "And make sure they don't escape with any Deus Ex Machina shenanigans!"

"Hmm, it looks like we're about to get chained up." Hyrule Heart said.

"Man, and we're all worn down after all of this." Nan muttered.

"I don't think we have any energy left to take them all down." Purple Heart said.

"Hmm? Why my darling little Neppy, you just said something rather filty~" Iris Heart said.

"Huh?! You and Julia's imaginations are the filthy things here!"

"Okay, enough innuendo…let's just keep quiet since someone here left us all exhausted." Black Heart muttered as one by one, they were all thrown in jail while Mr. Badd laughed evilly.

* * *

 _In jail…_

"Who goes and locks up a five year old?! Why would anyone throw a cutie in a dump like this?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yukari, can't you just gap us out of here?" Worldwalker asked.

"I'm trying, but it's like this prison isn't letting me use my gapping powers." Yukari muttered. "Like that guy said, no Deus Ex Machina powers here." She said. "They locked up the fairy too."

"WHO PUTS A FAIRY IN A BOTTLE?!" Proxi yelled. "FAIRIES AREN'T MEANT FOR THIS KIND OF STUFF!" She yelled as she kept smacking the bottle's sides. "LET! ME! OUT!"

"The keys are on that wall." Nan said as he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it. "Come on, Magnega!" He exclaimed, but his Keyblade isn't working. "Huh? Come on, Caliburn…don't fail me now!"

"I'm afraid my magic powers aren't working…" Caliburn said. "I can only turn into a Keyblade right now, but that's all I can do."

"Argh! So I just got a useless Keyblade at the moment?!"

"I'm afraid so. All we have to do is be patient." Caliburn said as Nan sat down in front of the wall.

"This. Sucks." Nan muttered.

"I'm sure someone will come for us." Isaac said. "I'd use one of my Pokemon or summon gems, but they're on that table over there." He muttered, then he saw Impa meditating.

"Wait a minute!" Pit exclaimed. "Fawkes! He can save us!"

"He's in that bird cage." Nan said, pointing to another table.

"…Okay, Buckbeak!"

"Nuh-uh." Maria Jr pointed to a cage as it held Buckbeak.

"…The Indominus?"

"I wish…" Rose sighed, pointing to another cage as I-Rex was locked in it.

"Gringott?!"

Isaac pointed to another cage. "Denied."

"Dragon Rex?!"

"With I-Rex." Rose sighed.

"AAAGH!" Pit yelled. "What about the Energy Hound?!"

Nokama pointed to a dog cage. "He's in there."

"Okay…so, I bet Hades can bust us out of here." Pit hoped.

"I'm trying to punch my way out of here…no good." Hades said.

Pit groaned as he fell on his back. "We're never getting out of here."

"We will get out of here when the time comes." Impa said. "We just have to wait. Obviously, help isn't here yet."

"They could've given us some Floor Ice Cream though…" Pit muttered, looking at Souji hugging Hina, Nan, Ven and Sarah with Julia, and Tristina with Isaac.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Across the cage, Blanc was in a depressed state and the three CPUs were doing everything they could to have her spirits back. "It's all over…" Blanc muttered as tears were forming in her eyes.

"It can't be over!" Neptune said. "Nope!"

"But how?! Lowee is…pretty much gone." Blanc muttered. "I've done all I can to rule it…and now I…it's gonna collapse and it's my entire fault."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Noire said. "I may have said some mean things in the past, but…seeing you like this makes me feel kinda bad."

"Blanny, we're here for you." Plutia said. "We'll do anything we can to get your nation back up and running."

"She's right." A voice said as they saw Flare walking up to them. "Once we get out of here, we'll be able to take down that guy." She said.

Blanc looked at her and blushed. "Flare…"

Flare giggled. "Don't worry, that shithead is going down and Lowee will be back up and running before you know it. And…" She put her hand on hers. "We'll do it together."

"I dunno about you, but I'm picking up on a yuri moment between these two." Neptune whispered to Noire and Plutia.

"Yay! More love!" Plutia quietly cheered.

Noire giggled. "I think I know why these girls are kissing us."

"It's because they're hurting from that Baldy Mc No Nose who tortured them." Neptune said.

"What? How did you…?"

"Remember when I said their last arc was doom and gloom? Well, they're here because Professor over there said it's the only for them to heal. So, I'm guessing these Yuri moments are a way to help them heal. Don't worry, this whole Yuri thing will blow over after we take down the villain."

"But what if the Yuri thing continues throughout the whole story?" Plutia asked.

"Then so be it, they'll be bisexual for the rest of the story." Neptune shrugged. "Not my problem, I like it when I'm having a special moment with Tristina."

"Me with Julia!"

"The same with me and Hina." Noire said. "These girls are something special, and I'd do anything to make them happy."

"They make us happy too!" Plutia giggled as they turned back to Blanc and Flare who were staring at each other the whole time, but they were smiling and blushing. "And Blanny is happy with Flare!"

"Yes indeed!" Neptune nodded.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, heavens…I seem to have found everyone who is in need of a helping hand." A voice said.

Impa opened her eyes. "Our help is here." She said as she stood up as they looked to see Vert.

"Verty-poo!" Neptune exclaimed. "You're live-a-live!"

"Please don't kill me off merely because I ran off. It has been a while, everyone."

"Where'd you go? You vanished in like, a second!" Noire said.

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial details. But since I did, we can bail you out."

"I'm sorry…did you just say 'we'?" Neptune asked.

"She did. She bumped into me after I traveled to this world." A voice said as they looked to see an all too familiar face.

"Sweet jumpscarin' crap! That guy's a total creeper…and I ain't talking about that game where you have a lizard-like creature blow up in your face!" Neptune exclaimed.

"The Happy Mask Salesman?" Professor Jacob asked.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Nan asked.

"I came here when I found out a certain mask I have was taken from me. I searched high and low until one of the seven Hylian sages came and sent me a portal straight to here!" He explained.

"A mask?" Isaac asked before his eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes, Majora's Mask."

Neptune cried out in fear. "Not that thing! I plan on living for a very long time, I don't plan on going out by having a moon slam down into our world!"

"So that explains Oldolwa…" Worldwalker said. "Has the mask been used yet?"

"Thankfully, not yet." The Salesman replied as Vert unlocked the cages with the key as I-Rex let out a roar in satisfaction and everyone grabbed their Summon Gems and Pokemon.

"Thanks, Vert." Kai said and then hugged her, her head resting on her breasts as Vert smiled and stroked her hair and then hugged her back.

"Anytime." Vert smiled.

"Now…" Neptune smirked. "Let's go take a tyrant down!" She exclaimed as they ran off, but not before the Salesman giving Maria Jr a Summon Gem before they took off too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmm, no, this won't do… the balance is a bit…" Mr. Badd muttered.

"Stop pissin' away my time! Quit messing with that thing already, wouldja?!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Don't rush me. The whole world will see me today, so I must make my comb-over look flawless."

"Nobody cares about an old man's obsession with his hair style! I just want to go home!"

"Even if you hurry home, it's not as though there's anything waiting for you there."

"…I just don't like being here. And as you fuss around with your 'do, I keep thinking about those sadistic chicks escaping and…"

"Hmph. A foolish concern. I oversaw that dungeon's creation over the years I've spent here. I am certain that even if the CPUs and Keyblade Wielders all band together, there is no chance for them to…"

"Oh, Mister Rat waited for me!" Plutia exclaimed in delight.

"Son of a bitch! I knew it!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"We made it in time!" Noire grinned.

"Minister…!" Blanc growled.

"Drat, the CPUs and their friends! You don't mean to tell me you escaped from my dungeon, did you?!"

"As soon as you put us in there, this story flagged our little escape event, so yeah…" Neptune chuckled.

"Urgh! When you put it in fourth wall breaking terms like, I appear careless!"

"I told you so, chump! Whatever, this ain't skin off my nose. I'm gonna bounce!"

"We won't let you!" Noire exclaimed. "Plutia, Julia, go!" She ordered as they went into their HDD forms as they quickly got the rat.

"Hehehe, we've captured the rat~" Hyrule Heart held him by the tail.

"Hey, no fair! L-let go of my badass tail! Lemme go!"

"Don't squirm so much. If you behave, we won't hurt you." Iris Heart said.

"Wh-what're you gonna do with me?! Certain animal rights groups ain't gonna like how you touch me!"

"Our services are all legally sanctioned. Just operate the camera like you did before."

"Th-the camera?"

"That's the word she used." Neptune said as she and Tristina went into their HDD forms.

"After all, we must document the moment this man admits to all of his wrongdoings." Primal Heart said.

"So that's your strategy? It seems you planned this thoroughly, Lady Blanc." Mr. Badd said.

"…Prepare yourself. There's no chance in hell that I'm going to forgive you."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my 3,000 credit pants. But is it not inconsistent that you're teaming up with the CPUs and the Keyblade Wielders?"

"Shut up! It's your fault things have turned out this way to begin with!"

"It's not like I'm actually cooperating with Lowee's CPU or anything." Noire said as she and Hina transformed into their HDD forms.

"We just want to knock your teeth out, personally." Halo Heart smirked.

"You really thought you could fool all of us and get away with it? This is your chance to surrender." Primal Heart said while Blanc was saying nothing.

"Uh…"

"Don't give him that chance. It wouldn't be as fun if he rolls over and gives up." Hyrule Heart smirked. "Our little rodent friend wants to film us teaching this sweaty pig some discipline, isn't that right?"

"That would be the best thing I've ever done in my life!" Pirachu admitted.

"Heheh, is this okay? Do you really want us broadcast something like this?"

"Hmm? Are you trying to stall for time?" Black Heart asked.

"He has a point. This may turn into something improper if this is ever broadcasted into people's homes." Purple Heart said.

"That's not it at all. You said four CPUs a moment ago, but didn't you mean three?" He asked as they all looked to see Blanc standing there.

"Three? …No…" Purple Heart said.

"Mister Rat, keep the camera rolling." Iris Heart ordered.

"O-of course!"

"Don't give us that blank stare! Transform already! We're all doing this for your nation!" Black Heart told her.

"But, I can't transform…"

"Of course not. After that last battle, I doubt anyone is left to power you with their faith." Mr. Badd said. "Without the faith of your people, you are powerless. Being a CPU seems to be so inconvenient." Blanc growled from this.

"What about it? Even if we don't have Lowee's CPU with us, beating you won't be a problem." Black Heart said.

"In that case, we may get the people of Lowee to believe in one of us instead." Purple Heart said.

"And if that happens…Lowee's extinction would be inevitable and the total loss of Blanc's power as a CPU." Flare said quietly.

"Hmm, so my darling, shy little Blanc can't transform…" Iris Heart mused.

Mr. Badd laughed. "If you're fine with that, do as you wish! That is, if you CPUs and Keyblade Wielders are fine with destroying Lowee with your own hands!"

"I'm kind of torn, before we worry about Lowee, I kinda want to beat the snot out of this guy." Halo Heart muttered.

"I would love to have this cute non-CPU version of Blanc as a personal pet…" Iris Heart said, as Hyrule Heart nodded with a smirk.

"Don't joke around about this…or…that wasn't a joke, was it? I can never tell sometimes." Purple Heart said.

"Aww, I'm glad our dear little Neppy has come to understand us." Iris Heart chuckled.

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with these people?" Blanc asked, tears forming in her eyes. "It's all my fault…I'm dragging you all down…" She said as Flare looked at her sympathetically as she then hugged her.

"Oh, are you gonna pout and cry? Going to hiccup and bawl again? You're such a crybaby, Blanny." Iris Heart said.

"I'm not gonna cry! I'm not, but… The situation's too much for me to handle…"

"Ah, I have to bite my lip to hold back the pleasure I get from seeing that face…"

"Plutie, enough is enough." Purple Heart said.

Hyrule Heart laughed. "That one was a joke." She said as Iris Heart smiled at Purple Heart while Purple Heart sweatdropped.

"How about this, Blanny?" Iris Heart asked.

"What, you got some kind of plan?"

"I will put my faith in you." Iris Heart said. "I'll believe in the bluffing, stubborn, prideful, cute little crybaby that you are."

"What the hell? Are you trying to lift my spirits or put me down?"

"Neptune, is that even possible?" Black Heart asked.

"I've never run into such a thing before, but…" Purple Heart looked at her. "Blanc, I will put my faith in you too. You are a dependable friend. Go ahead, Noire."

"Me? I don't really like it, but…fine. As my upperclassman of sorts, I'll trust you a little."

"We all our faith in you, Blanc." Flare said, still hugging her.

"With…all of this power…I think I can…" Blanc closed her eyes and then transformed into White Heart. "Transform! Hell yeah!"

 **BGM: Spark Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

Mr. Badd's eyes widened. "What is this madness?!"

White Heart laughed. "And now I will grind your wrinkled ass into dust without a second's hesitation!"

"…What a psycho." Halo Heart sweatdropped.

"Now there are four CPUs to contend with." Purple Heart smirked.

"Mmm, this aggressive Blanny is just our type." Hyrule Heart smirked.

"Darn…I never would have thought this would happen. But it's my chance my chance to bury all four CPUs and the Keyblade Wielders here and take over the world like a true businessman!"

"Don't bother uttering impossible things!" White Heart growled.

"But is it impossible? I have one last ace up my dry-cleaned sleeve. I diverted some of Lowee's national budget into the development of this cool mech!"

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"You went so far as to embezzle this nation's money?" Black Heart asked.

"Pretty sloppy management of your trusted advisers." Purple Heart muttered.

"C-can it, Pigtails! That's not relevant right now!" She exclaimed as he got into the mech.

"Alright, now you shall witness my true power…oh, and I also have one more ace up my sleeve!" He exclaimed as he whistled as a monster landed in front of them.

"The Masked Mechanical Monster…Goht!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

"We'll take care of this brute." Isaac said as they walked forward. "You HDD girls take care of the guy."

"Little girl, you might want to use that summon gem, because I have a surprise for him." The Happy Mask Salesman said as Maria Jr nodded and then used her Summon Gem…and then a tiny version of Link appeared in front of them. Young Link!

"Huh?" Young Link turned to see his adult self. "Is that me?"

"Aww, you were such a cutie!" Proxi exclaimed.

Link blinked. "…I guess."

Young Link then looked at the Happy Mask Salesman and then at Goht. "Oh no…I'm gonna go through this again, aren't I?"

"Yes, but here you go." He said, giving him the Goron Mask as he put it on then yelled in agony before transforming into Goron Link.

"Now, let's take him down!" Nan exclaimed as they ran over to the monster.

"Impudent!" Mr. Badd exclaimed as he punched the HDD girls, but they dodged as Hyrule Heart's hand sparked and then fired electricity at him as he cried out in pain from it.

"Yeah, that's right…cry for me!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed as Purple Heart and Primal Heart slashed him several times while Halo Heart and Black Heart slashed through him.

"You little…" Mr. Badd growled and then White Heart slashed the mech again as he cried out in pain and then retaliated with his mech punching them.

"Hmph! Is that the best you could do?" White Heart asked.

Goron Link rolled over to Goht, but it jumped over and slammed into him to knock him away as Maria Jr screamed at him to deal some damage and then Flame used Mach Tornado on him where Isaac transformed into Darkspine Isaac and slashed through him several times while Nan used Sonic Arcanum on him and then I-Rex body slammed into him to deal a lot of damage to push him away.

Goht roared as he proceeded to run them down, but they quickly dodged as they kept attacking until Goht turned around and attempted to run down Flare, as she tried to dodge, but she accidentally tripped and fell to the ground as he was closing in. "No!" Flame exclaimed as he ran over and pushed Flare out of the way and then he got ran over while Goht was getting hit by every attack imaginable.

"FLAME!" Flare screamed as Flame weakly got up, but then Goht turned around and proceeded to run down Flame again as he was ran over, hearing him crying out in agony. "NO!"

"F-Flare…g-get…away from this brute…" Flame groaned as Goht proceeded to run him down again to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"No…" Flare growled as a dark aura surrounded her. "You little shit…" She said. "You dare run over my Flame?!" She growled. "I WON'T LET YOU!" She screamed and then she suddenly glowed, catching everyone's attention and then Goht stopped just inches from Flame's body

Flare stopped glowing as she opened her eyes as her body was similar to White Heart. She had blue and purple spiky hair with a Hoopa Unbound ponytail, she had Hoopa Unbound spikes on her elbows and had armored gloves in the same of Hoopa Unbound's arms complete with his rings while Hoopa's Black Hole ring was on her lower chest to show her cleavage. She also had a little Hoopa Unbound gold ring on her forehead, and her jumpsuit's colors was white, grey, and had red stripes. Her Keyblade had Blanc's flower keychain and Hoopa's rings for the keychain, the handle is a circle with a white and red color, the blade is Blanc's axe with Hoopa Unbound's rings as symbols and the teeth was Blanc's axe, resulting in a double edged axe. The Keyblade's name was called Hyperspace Axe.

 **BGM: Battle! Mewtwo (Pokemon X/Y)**

"HOOPA HEART!" Flare yelled.

"She has HDD too?" Halo Heart asked.

"Amazing…" Primal Heart said.

"F-Flare." Flame said as Hoopa Heart used Curaga on him as he got up. "Flare…" He said.

"Sit back and watch." Hoopa Heart said. "This piece of shit is mine." She said as White Heart stared at her as her heart was beating fast.

 _She…she's so…_ White Heart thought.

"Blanc, let's take this beast down together." She said as White Heart nodded as they flew over and slashed the beast together as it roared in pain as they kept attacking it while it tried to ram into them, but they gracefully avoided it as they proceeded to slash it again. "HYPERSPACE FURY!" She yelled as it roared in agony.

"HARD BREAK!" White Heart yelled.

Goht fell to the ground as it looked like it was about to go down any second. "I'll finish this off." Hoopa Heart said. "With my new Limit Break." She said as she called out Hoopa.

"Flare? Is that you?" Hoopa asked as she nodded.

"Let's send this jerk packing." Flare said as she then use the Prison Bottle to transform Confined Hoopa into Hoopa Unbound.

 **Limit Break: Dimensional Flame**

"HYPERSPACE FURY!" Hoopa Unbound yelled, as there was then a flame in front of Flare's that kept growing as Hoopa Unbound's attack was hitting Goht, and then he stopped his attacks and the flame was about half the size of Mewtwo, but it was still huge as she absorbed it.

"Open wide." Hoopa Heart said, as she opened up a dimensional hole as she unleashed the fire into the hole, as it then came back as blue fire and slammed into Goht, creating a humongous explosion while the blast radius burned everything around it, as it hit Mr. Badd's mech as the mech started to static.

"No!" Mr. Badd exclaimed as Hoopa Heart flew down and looked at White Heart as they nodded and then they proceeded to slash through his mech as he yelled in pain and then he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Mr. Badd groaned as he tried to get up, but Hyrule Heart's foot was placed on his foot, as she was then joined by Iris Heart, Hoopa Heart and White Heart as they had sadistic smirks written all over their faces, while Purple Heart, Primal Heart, Black Heart and Halo Heart stood back and watched while Goron Link turned back into Young Link as Pirachu was taping everything. "I'm so sorry! Agh, I have shamed my name! I apologize for my life!" He exclaimed as he sobbed loudly.

"I can't hear you bitch! Say it louder!" White Heart ordered as they hit him.

"Ouch! Please don't shout…!"

"Hahaha! How dare you try and impersonate a human, you swine! Get on all fours and squeal!" Hyrule Heart smirked.

"Ack, stop! Please stop kicking me square in the spleen! Ow!" He then looked at Pirachu. "Hey, rat! Turn the camera off. At least let your fallen comrade keep his pride, please! Argh!"

"If you do that dear rodent, you know what will happen~" Iris Heart said.

"Oh, man… sorry, chump, but I'm these two sadistic women's loyal servant!"

"That's a good pet~" Hyrule Heart said. "Especially when compared to this filthy pig~"

"Ouch, stop! Please don't pull out my precious remaining hairs strand by strand! It hurts!"

"Hmph, I think that's enough." Hoopa Heart said.

"I can't believe I let this jerkoff pull my strings. How pathetic of me!" White Heart growled.

"Y-you mean you're done torturing me? Oh, thank the gods of business…"

"Aww, you're tired of him already? In that case, we'll just keep toying with him as we see fit~" Hyrule Heart giggled evilly.

"NOOOO!"

"I think that should be a wrap." Purple Heart said as White Heart then glared at the camera that Pirachu was holding.

"Hey, shitheads at home! Don't you even dare doubt my badassery EVER again! If you do, expect the same treatment this blowhard got!" She threatened.

"Hiyah! Yah! HIYAAAAH!" Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart yelled.

"S-someone…SAVE MEEEEE!"

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Hmph, that takes care of him." White Heart said.

"Indeed, I don't think we have to worry about that shithead again." Hoopa Heart said as they both looked at each other as they blushed, and in one second, White Heart aggressively shoved Hoopa Heart to a wall and then kissed her as they both wrapped their arms around each other while going into a rougher make-out session as Hoopa Heart grabbed her leg and raised it while their hands were going touchy feely all over the place.

"Flare…" Flame said as there was a nosebleed from the guys excluding the ones who weren't affected by it. Flame didn't nosebleed, he was aroused by this.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"I got Julia's done!" Peach exclaimed as she then noticed what was going on. "What kind of a world is this?"

"A very fanservicey one…" Andy groaned as Mix was screaming at him.

* * *

 _Back there…_

Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart looked at the two making out as they looked at each other and started kissing each other two…and then the other HDD girls got involved as well.

"We need to timeskip this…NOW." Worldwalker said.

"No no! Let's not!" Deadpool exclaimed.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

After the little kissing marathon, White Heart changed back into Blanc. "Thank you for helping me having the courage to take the guy down." Blanc said. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Ah, it was nothing." Neptune chuckled.

"We're just glad to help, Blanny!" Plutia giggled.

"…Yeah, what they said." Noire muttered.

"I may actually come to Planeptune to see you guys after restoring Lowee." Blanc said and glanced at Flare. _And be with her again._ She thought.

"Well, see ya later! We're going home!" Neptune said as they all walked home, but Flare stayed a little while longer. Flame sensed this and waited as Flare looked at Blanc.

Blanc held Flare's hand as they were both staring each other. "I'll make sure to be with you every chance I get." She said.

"Me too." Flare smiled as they both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed each other again, but unlike their HDD forms, it was gentle.

"Interesting…" Professor Jacob saw this. "It's gentle when they're normal…but in HDD, it's no holds barred."

"So, in HDD, they're rough?"

"Yeah, when Blanc goes HDD, she gets really aggressive. I assume Flare's HDD form has the same effect, considering how aggressive she was while battling Goht. And when you have two aggressive HDDs together, well, you know how THAT kissing session went."

"It made me wonder how making out with an aggressive Flare would turn out." Flame said.

"Uh, guys? Are you done yet?" A voice asked as Blanc broke the kiss and they looked to see everyone else waiting for Flare.

"Y-yeah, I was just saying goodbye to Blanny." Flare said as she pecked her on the cheek as she proceeded to walk away, when they heard roaring in the distance.

"Please tell me that was Gringott." Ron said.

"…No, it didn't sound like him." Isaac said as they looked to see dragons flying down.

"Bionicle Dragons!" Professor Jacob exclaimed. "Wait, that one is Tahtorak…he's not a dragon, but whatever." He said as they landed in front of them. "Kardas Dragon and Kanohi Dragon!"

"We need the Dragon Slayers for this!" Usagi exclaimed.

"No. We don't need them. We have HDD." Nan said. _Sorry Natsu…_

"Oh!" Happy Mask Salesman pounded his fist in his palm. "I just remembered something!" He said as he tossed the Deku Mask and Zora Mask to Young Link and then gave Rose and Maria Jr two special bags.

"Um…" Rose blinked.

"These are special bags that can let you use masks from the youngster's adventure way back then." He said.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable letting those two girls use them." Young Link muttered.

"What choice do we have?" Impa asked.

"We'll take on the Kardas Dragon." Matoro said as he was joined by Julia, Plutia, Nan, the Knights of the Round, and Bitil combined with Galva.

"We'll take on the other dragon." Flare said as Blanc, Flame, Lihkan, Nidki, Kreeka, Sarah, Ven and Gorast combined with Radiak.

"We'll take on Tahtorak!" Tristina said, joined by Neptune, Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, Norik, Iruni, the Toa Metru, Kirka combined with Kirop, and Umbra.

"And we'll be in the sidelines cheering you on!" Happy Mask Salesman said, pushing everyone away.

"What? Can't we help too?" Hina asked.

"They got it under control." He said as everyone else got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Vezon's Awakening (Bionicle Heroes)**

The Kardas Dragon flew up and breathed fire at them, but they quickly avoided the fire as Julia and Plutia went HDD then flew up and slashed the Kardas Dragon as it retaliated by whacking them with his tail but they avoided it. "What a naughty dragon. It needs to be punished~" Hyrule Heart said.

"I still find it hard to believe you find that attractive." Sir Gawain said.

"Hey, we all have our own pleasures." Nan chuckled, using Soul Surge and using Sonic Arcanum while Sir Lancelot used Chaos Spear.

White Heart screamed and then slashed Kanohi Dragon with Hoopa Heart as they were then hit by the flames of the dragon. "YOU'RE MAKING ME FUCKING ANGRY!" Hoopa Heart yelled as they kept attacking until Kanohi Dragon quickly avoided and then breathed fire at the Bionicle, but Sarah summoned Bowser as he then breathed fire to collide with the flames. Ven called out Staraptor who used Brave Bird to slam into the Kanohi Dragon, then White Heart, Hoopa Heart and Flame slashed the dragon down where the Bionicle proceeded to beat it up and then Bowser ran over and punched the Dragon, as it went flying straight to a wall.

"Heh, I never punched a dragon before." Bowser smirked.

Tahtorak slashed with its claw like hands, but Isaac blocked it and then transformed into Darkspine Isaac and then launched a fire stream at Tahtorak as Rose pulled out a mask as it was the Bomb Mask. "…Nice." She said as she put it on as she proceeded to run over to the beast who was distracted from Purple Heart and Primal Heart as they kept attacking until Rose actually blew up next to it, dealing tons of damage.

"Talk about an explosive personality." Purple Heart sweatdropped as Primal Heart used Precipice Blades.

The smoke cleared and Rose was sitting on the ground, coughing out smoke. "That was fun!" She giggled as Maria Jr screamed in agony as she looked to see her wearing the Goron Mask. "Holy cow!"

Maria Jr, now Goron Maria, growled as she ran over and punched Tahtorak as it turned around to slash her, but she rolled out of the way and ran him down as the Toa Metru kept attacking the beast. "Speed Break!" Darkspine Isaac exclaimed as he then appeared in front of him and then slashed him away.

Kardas Dragon roared and breathed fire once again, but Nan dodged it. "CHAOS…BLAST!" He yelled, as Sir Lancelot did the same as Kardas Dragon was knocked to the ground and then Sir Gawain ran over and punched him right on the head.

Hyrule Heart's Keyblade turned into a whip as she then used it to wrap it around the wings, preventing him from flying and then she giggled sadistically. "Let's tear this dragon into pieces~" She said as Iris Heart nodded with a smirk. "HEART ATTACK!"

"Alright, I had enough of this shitty dragon." Hoopa Heart said. "How about you?"

"This dragon needs to learn his place!" White Heart growled their axes suddenly turned into hammers. "TANZERIN TRAMBE!" They both yelled as Kanohi Dragon roared in agony as it fell to the ground, but then Bowser had a slingshot behind him as General Guy was ordering the Shy Guys to pushing him.

"Put your back into it!" General Guy ordered as he looked at the Kanohi Dragon who was getting pulverized by everyone. "Stand clear, His Awesomeness is gonna shoot through him!" He ordered as they stood back as Bowser launched himself to slam into the Kanohi Dragon, causing it to roar in agony and then fell on his back.

"Oh yeah! That's how it's done!" Bowser smirked.

Tahtorak roared as he tried to attack them again, but they dodged as the Toa Metru kept attacking it while Primal Heart aimed the palm of her hand at it and then used a Flamethrower-like attack at it and then Purple Heart used Neptune Break. "Hello, what's this?" Rose asked as she pulled out another mask as she wore it…and then she turned into a giant. She's wearing the Giant's Mask.

"Metru Nui, how did she get so huge?" Nokama asked.

"Is this the human's way of saying 'they grow up too fast'?" Matau wondered.

"Uh…Tristina…" Purple Heart poked her as she turned around to see Rose.

"What in the name of Primal?" Primal Heart wondered as Rose then walked over and punched Tahtorak down to finish it off, causing everyone to sweatdrop. "…That works." She said as Rose took off the mask and shrunk back down to normal.

 **End BGM**

"…I don't know what just happened, but I want to do that again!" Rose grinned as Maria Jr took the mask off and looked at it. "You alright?" She asked as Maria Jr nodded, though she kept looking at the mask before putting it away as everyone else walked to them and then they heard groaning from Tahtorak as they all got ready for a fight.

"Argh…that could've gone better." He muttered.

"HE TALKS?!" Everyone but the Bionicle yelled in shock.

"Indeed." Matoro nodded.

Tahtorak got up. "I am Tahtorak, and I was created by Makuta Miserix." He said.

"Tahtorak's are beasts that can manage to take down several buildings at once with one swipe of the tail." Professor Jacob said.

Purple Heart sweatdropped. "That's a bit overkill."

"And I thought I have anger issues." White Heart muttered as they then heard the dragon's growling as they all looked at Nokama.

"The Kardas Dragon that was transformed from Fenrakk by the Kanohi Ignika. He also has a concussive force inside him and then releases it. If he doesn't release the energy on something, well, it causes an explosion and it'll kill him." Nokama translated.

"Yikes…" Pit sweatdropped. "That's taking 'send them out with a bang' to the next level."

"The Kanohi Dragon is a powerful Rahi with a history of destruction and conflict, created by the Makuta, by the way." She translated. "He's also a bit…ill-tempered, so to speak."

"For defeating us and getting the darkness out of us, we will stay and help you." Tahtorak said as he went to Primal Heart. "This human's strength amazes me." He said.

"So, now Tristina has a pet." Isaac said.

Primal Heart chuckled. "I like it." She said as Purple Heart smiled at the two of them, and then they shared another kiss, arousing Isaac.

"Heheh, well then…" Isaac said as Kanohi Dragon went near Hoopa Heart and lightly growled, as if he was saying that he likes the ill-tempered girl as Nokama actually translated that as Hoopa Heart smiled, and then White Heart aggressively shoved her to the dragon's body and started kissing her again.

 _Huh, what do you know…my theory was right._ Professor Jacob thought while Kardas Dragon laid next to the two kissing dominatrixes. "I guess Julia and Flare have two dragon pets.

"How are those two dragons? They look nothing like a dragon." Worldwalker said, and then he got burned up by the two dragon's fire. "…I stand corrected." He said, coughing out smoke.

"Alright, time to head back to Planeptune." Hikari said. "But, how in the world are we going to break apart the aggressive lovebirds?"

"Do it carefully and hopefully no broken bones." Buru said.

"I've finally FOUND you." A voice suddenly said, catching their attention which caught the attention of the lovers as they looked to see an angel walking up to them.

"Icarus." Buru growled. "So you're here too." She said.

"I'm ready to take you down." He said. "Ready for round 500?"

"I'm ready for it!" She growled as they proceeded to beat the crap out of each other.

"It had to be Icarus…" Hikari sighed. "You see, he's from our doomed future as well and these two butt heads every chance they get."

"Who's his parents?" Pit asked.

"You and Viridi."

"WHAT?!" They both looked at each other.

"You mean this knucklehead finally got ME pregnant?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"And I had enough time off of my hands to actually GET her pregnant?!" Pit exclaimed in shock.

"Bingo."

"Congratulations, you two! I didn't think Pitty Pat was ballsy enough to do it!" Hades said, and then the couple fainted from the news…and then the dust ball lit up to see Buru and Icarus KO'd as well.

"Usually, their fights result in double KO's." Hikari added.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Worldwalker put his hand on his ear piece. "Hey, Lelouch, how are the other guys holding up with the news?"

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"WOOHOO! I'M AN AUNT!" Phosphora cheered as she started dancing like an idiot all over the place.

"I guess I'm an uncle." Arlon said, casually sipping his tea and then pulled out a party popper and popped it. "There, now I got my 'party animal' out of my system."

"I wonder if that makes me an uncle…" Dark Pit wondered.

"They're handling it well, but…Palutena I can't get a hold of yet." Lelouch said. "There must be something going on in Lumiose City." Lelouch said. "Let me try again…"

* * *

 _At Lumiose City…_

 **BGM: Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Okay, Rosa has got to be around here somewhere." Reimu said, flying around the newly rebuilt city that was destroyed five years ago. "Lucy, Palutena, are you finding them anywhere?"

"No, I can't find 'em." Lucy said.

"I guess they're in their house because I'm not seeing them with a bird's eye view." Palutena said as they then reunited as they walked over to Rosa's and N's house.

"Palutena, come in." Lelouch's voice called out to her.

"Hmm? What is it, Lelouch?"

"We have another doomed future kid that joined the heroes at Hyperdimension Neptunia and we know who his parents are."

"Oh?"

"His name is Icarus, and his parents are Pit and Viridi." He said as Palutena's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm…a grandmother…" She said as Lucy and Reimu overheard the conversation.

"Congratulations, Palutena!" Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Reimu exclaimed.

"I'm a grandmother…" Palutena repeated as she suddenly had a goofball grin. "I'M A GRANDMOOOOTHEEEEER!" She cheered as she used Explosive Firework to celebrate while dancing like a maniac as Reimu and Lucy sweatdropped while back at the Citadel of Light, Palutena's shrill scream caused Lelouch's ears to ring.

"She's excited…" Lelouch muttered.

"I think she's taking it rather well." Lucy said.

"By fangirling?" Reimu asked as a few minutes later, Palutena calmed down but she was still excited as they knocked on Rosa's door, but no one answered.

"Is she not here?" Lucy asked as she knocked again…until the door suddenly creaked open as they looked at each other as they walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Rosa? N? Are you in here?" Reimu asked. "…Man, this place is a mess. What happened here?"

"It's like they had a really bad argument or something." Lucy said.

"This was no argument." Palutena said as they looked at her as they walked over to the kitchen table to see some sort of hologram device as she looked mad as Reimu and Lucy walked over to it and Reimu pressed the button.

"Hahahaha! Prepare for trouble!" A woman's voice called out.

"And make it double!" A man's voice exclaimed.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite our people within our nation!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now and prepare for a fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"Hahaha! If any of you twerps are watching this, then we raided the Princesses of Heart's home and kidnapped all three of them and their Pokemon! If you want to know where we are, we'll never tell!" Jessie said. "Later, twerps!" She waved as they all disappeared.

"Those jerks kidnapped them?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Is there a tracker on this thing?" Reimu asked as she pressed another button as they saw a map of where they are…and it shows the name of the world they're in. Hyperdimension Neptunia. "They're in that world they're in!" She exclaimed as Palutena smashed the hologram device.

"I don't care if Peach is making their clothes again, we need to get her, find Usagi in that world and team up to rescue those three."

"Why would they kidnap their child? He's done nothing wrong." Reimu said.

"I don't know…" Palutena said. "But they're making me mad." She growled as she opened up a portal. "Let's go, Rosa needs our help." She said as the two nodded and then they walked in. Unknown to them, there was someone else in the house.

"If they believe this to be their main problem, then that's where they're wrong." the stranger said before disappearing in a wall of silver mist.

* * *

 **Neptune: Holy mother of cliffhangers!**

 **Deadpool: Nan tends to do that a lot.**

 **Not ALL the time...**

 **Neptune: Whatever you say, buddy! Hmm, I wonder who that stranger is?**

 **Deadpool: We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	55. CPU Candidates, Pokemon, Dragonball

_Back at the Hyperdimension…_

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Oh no, Neptune still isn't back… where is she?" Nepgear wondered.

"How long are you going to sulk for? Snap out of it." A girl by the name of Uni told her.

"How can I snap out of it?! Neptune's still out there somewhere, lose and alone…"

"I get that, but you were apart from her years before. You handled that just fine."

"That was then, this is now." Nepgear teared up. "Ugh…"

"You're messed up. I can't force you to relax, but at least make it less obvious while you work. We're on patrol, y'know. That citizen's group is acting weird, so I've come to give you a hand."

"I know, and I'm grateful. You were worried about me and here I am acting like this."

"H-huh?! Wh-who said anything about being worried about you?! I…I'm just…! Y-yeah! I just wanted to use this opportunity to grab some of Neptune's shares, so…!"

Nepgear noticed something. "Hmm? That woman is…"

"Hey, are you listening to me?! I'm trying to explain that I'm not worried about you at all!" Uni then spotted the woman. "Oh, wait! It's her! The representative for that group!" She exclaimed as the woman was none other than Rei Ryghts!

"What's she doing in a place like this…?"

"We may as well ask her directly!" Uni said and then ran off.

"Wait!" Nepgear exclaimed as she took off after her.

"Hello! I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?" Rei turned around.

"First, I want to know what you are doing here, and then I have various citizen group questions."

"Uni, you're being way too forward!"

"You little skanks are CPUs? No, you're just CPU Candidates." Rei growled.

"Hmph, so you know who we are. That makes things easier. Listen up and listen good!"

"Some piddling little silver spoon babies shouldn't try to touch me so thoughtlessly!" Rei growled and then punched her.

"Uni!"

"Ow… what do you think you're…huh?"

"Uni, are you alright?"

"Yeah, but look…she disappeared!"

"Hmm? You're right."

"What was that all about? She's just some disgruntled woman, right?"

* * *

 _With Rei…_

 **End BGM**

"Hmph, I wouldn't stoop so low as to deal with CPU Candidates. My targets are CPUs themselves!" She growled and then held on to her head. "Huh…? What's going on? Why does the word 'Keyblade' ring a bell?"

* * *

 _At the Ultradimension…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Argh! How mortifying… I have shamed my family name… I'll curse those accursed CPUs and those Keyblade Wielders!" Mr. Badd sobbed.

"Pull yourself together." Rei ordered, her arms folded while also looking at Majora's Mask.

"Yes, you're incredibly irritating. What kind of a man wallows in self-pity?" Arfoire asked.

"Hmm, I'm a bit surprised. You're the type of woman who spanks a man to set him straight." A figure said.

"Stop opening that filthy mouth to make such obscene comments!" Arfoire growled.

"I think it takes some big ones to show his face to us after that." Abnes said. "I mean, thanks to you, we're now stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

"Lowee has been restored and now has a cooperative relationship between the other nations." Rei said. _And adding on to this, four stupid Keyblade girls have HDD forms. This could mess me up big time…unless if I try to destroy their spirits again._

"And on our end, thanks to our evil deeds being exposed, the public's opinion of us plummeted." The figure said.

"And we have that traumatic international broadcast to deal with too." Pirachu muttered.

"Did you forget who filmed it?!" Mr. Badd growled.

"People know my adorable face, so I'm taking most of the flak. What're you gonna do about that?!" Abnes exclaimed.

"I don't care! And I don't want to hear some little girl who can only flirt on TV backtalk me!"

"Wh-what did you just say?!"

"ENOUGH!" Rei snapped. "This meeting can't go on if everyone keeps bickering like this!"

"Hmph, it's the chairman's responsibility to make sure the meeting runs smoothly."

"What do you think I'm TRYING to do?!"

"We're in a stalemate." The figure said. "Both Copy and Mister Badd's mech suits are getting repaired. We can't fight."

 _I'd like to show off my HDD form to you idiots, but the plot doesn't demand it yet…_ Rei growled.

"Tch, If we had a decent plan, I'd be able to destroy all the CPUs myself." Arfoire said.

"Says the old hag who was the very first one of us to lose." Pirachu said.

"You were the first, rat!"

"True. Pirachu didn't even get a fight scene or have his cool graphic text logo appear."

"Gah! My Achilles Heel!" _Curse you, Mister Author!_

"Ugh! I'm leaving! I can't take this nonsense!" Abnes growled.

"And where are you going?" Rei demanded to know.

"To see the CPUs! If we just sit here and argue, who's going to save the children?!" She exclaimed and stormed out causing Rei to growl in irritation.

"Hmph. Perhaps now we'll have a little peace and quiet." Mr. Badd said.

"You were complaining and crying just a second ago, chump. Now you're evil again." Pirachu said.

"I'm sick of this charade. If things are going to continue like this, I'm leaving." Arfoire said.

"Lengthen that fuse, sweetie. Remember? We still have THAT plan and it's going smoothly."

"I never liked that plan in the first place."

"Don't be cruel. It's bad enough that Rei doesn't like it, but hearing it from you too, Arfie…"

"As long as I can kick back and down some cold ones, I don't give a bat's ass, chumps." Pirachu said.

"There's no way we can loop the little girl in on this plan." Mr. Badd said. "If it succeeds, those wretched CPUs will finally…"

"Hmph, I still don't like it." Arfoire said.

"Why don't we send these guys?" Rei suggested as they all looked to see more Zelda enemies.

"Ghosts?" Pirachu asked.

"Not just any ghosts. Big Poe, Poe Sisters and Garo Master." Rei smirked. "Just think, those CPUs and Keyblade Wielders will think TWICE before taking ME on!" She exclaimed and cackled evilly.

"I think that mask is having an influence on her." Mr. Badd said, sweatdropping.

"Better her than me." Pirachu said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Lastation…_

"Hmm, I wonder if Plutia is upset with us for being gone for so long." Neptune wondered, glancing at Noire and Hina."Hey Noire, do you think she's upset with us?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact that Noire had pinned Hina to a wall and started making out with her…which caused the both of them to stop kissing and then glared at Neptune.

"Ugh! Not only did you ruin our moment, you prevented us from going deeper!"

"Uh, sorry?" Neptune blinked.

Noire sighed. "I only invited Hina here so she can accompany me while I work, but…all of you decided to bum here."

"We've been trying to get out of your hair for two weeks and you kept telling us to stay!" Neptune exclaimed. "Do you think I care about your romance? You were all 'No! Don't you dare! I'll never forgive you if you do!'

"Don't make it sound desperate; you were just trying to leave whenever you beat us at a game!"

"Even if my Noire doesn't like to lose, you kinda suck monkey kong at games. You're head-shakenly mistaken if you think you can beat me with your lack o' mad skillz!"

"I don't buy that at all. Even if I lose at games, I'll never lose to Planeptune at anything else!"

"What I would like to know is why you dragged me here." Julia muttered. "I want to be with my Plutia but no, you dragged me here." She said, but the two arguing girls with Hina joining in to outnumber Neptune ignored her. "Aaand I'm ignored…"

Nan hugged her from behind. "It's okay, I'm here for you." He said as Julia smiled and turned her head to kiss him.

"Shouting in the middle of the street is barbaric." A voice said as they saw Blanc walking up to them.

"Blanny!" Flare smiled as Blanc smiled at her.

"Blanc? What a co-inky-dink!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Ugh, what are YOU doing here, Lowee's CPU?" Noire asked.

"I have a name, bitch. I recommend you use it when you apologize to me." She said, causing both of them to glare at each other while Hina and Flare stood back a little.

"Holy bologna! Their eyeballs are firing angry beams at each other right now!" Neptune exclaimed. _Wait, Sadie 2.0 is here… I wonder if…_ She turned to see Julia getting a bit upset at this. _Oh snappers, she's gonna blow! I have to stop this!_ "So, uh, Blanc, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"It's not like official business. I had some free time, so I visited with Plutia." Blanc replied. _She also told me Flare was here…_

"You sure do have a lot of free time, coming here so much." Neptune said. _Woo! Crisis averted!_ "So in this world, both Blanc and Noire are fighting for Plutie's attention." _And possibly Flare and Hina._

"I-it's not like that." Blanc said.

"Oh boy, how confident! You're losing to a 'newbie', but you still come play with another CPU." Noire said.

"I'm not losing. Lowee has more shares than Lastation could ever dream for now."

"Yeah, 'for now', Just so you get it. It's only a matter of time."

"Could you not twist my words to feed your fatass ego?"

"Hey, refresh my memory. What was that binocular thing you released that gave everyone migraines?"

"Th-That was…!"

"Man, that was like the most epic of flops. It's almost like you planned for it to bomb all along!"

"Urgh… the concept was good on paper, the world just wasn't ready for it yet…"

"And seriously, how long are you gonna rely on cartridges? Catch up with the times, has-been. But I guess you've been a CPU for so long, you're brains full of cobwebs. Oh well!" She giggled.

"Dammit, you wanna throw down in the middle of the street, no, your home, you tramp?!"

"Oh, and the claws come out! Let's see who's the better CPU, right here, right now! We can have a tag team too. You and Flare vs me and Hina!"

"Bring it, bitch!"

"Whooooa! Hold your controllers, there!" Neptune exclaimed. "We shouldn't throw our controllers around right this very second!"

"Why not?" Noire asked.

"We got Sadie 2.0 here…and if we piss her off, we'll be answered to her…and then Sadie will find out and piss her off too. Do you REALLY want to go there and be punished by the Dominatrix twins?"

Noire and Blanc shuddered at this. "…We'll settle this later." Blanc said.

"Agreed." Noire said.

"Aww, I wanted a Street Fighter showdown!" Deadpool complained.

"And have two dominatrixes show up afterward? No thanks." Isaac said.

"I'd be fine if Julia transformed." Nan smiled.

"Dude…you have a problem."

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune_

Neptune was the first to walk into the door. "Homesies!"

"Welcome back, you guys! You're kinda late!" Plutia said while she was playing with three baby girls. IF, Peashy and Compa, but no one had questioning looks on their faces, instead…Rose and Maria Jr decided to play with them.

"One question, Plutia." Noire said.

"Yes?"

"Who are these little humans circling you?"

"Huh? The babies?"

"Ah, baberinos…" Neptune giggled.

"Is that even a word?" Nan asked and then they let it all sink in.

 **BGM: Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WAIT A MINUTE, SINCE WHEN DID YOU START POPPING THEM OUT?!" Neptune asked.

"Alright, there's obviously been a man in here who raped Plutia! I will start asking the questions!" Deadpool exclaimed, suddenly wearing a detective outfit.

"What does rape mean?" Rose asked.

"Something you don't need to know yet." Nan said.

"Ah?" Deadpool got really close to Nan. "You're hiding something. You're not letting Isaac's little sister know about rape?" He asked. "By Joe, I know who the culprit is!"

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?" Yukari asked.

"Elementary, my dear Yukari!" Deadpool said, popping out a pipe and blowing into it, as bubbles were coming out. "The rapist…IS NONE OTHER THAN NAN HIMSELF!"

Nan punched him to the ground. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!"

"Punching a detective is a criminal offense…agh, my spleen…" Deadpool groaned.

"You're not even a real detective! I'm only interested in Julia!"

"Do you think the teasing got to him?" Sir Gawain whispered.

"Maybe a little…" Sir Lancelot replied.

"Let's just all calm down and count some Prime Numbers to figure this out." Noire said.

"Prime Numbers! I'm totally Rain Woman with that game!" Neptune exclaimed as she started counting it…but in reality, she was counting the numbers of pi.

"Uh, WRONG type of mathematics!" Kai told her.

"That is pi, silly." Histoire said. "What kind of foolishness has gotten in your heads now?"

"Histy! This is a life-changing issue we're tackling here!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't you have told us about this before?!" Noire exclaimed.

"A family is generally something to be celebrated, but I can't force myself to celebrate this…" Blanc muttered.

"How do you think WE'RE feeling?!" Pit and Viridi exclaimed.

 _They still haven't gotten over it?_ Icarus asked.

"MORE IMPORTANTLY!" Deadpool shouted, having already recovered. "Did Viridi stop being a short eight year old and finally decide to grow up in the future?" he asked Icarus, only to receive a whack on the head by Viridi's staff.

"I'm trying to tell you that you've got it all wrong." Plutia said.

"But, Neptune… I recall explaining this to you." Histoire said.

"What, Plutie's pregger time? I didn't hear nothin' about it! Not a single contraction!"

"Not that. As our response to the disappearing children cases, we will act as a daycare for now."

"Now that you mention it, I guess it does kinda sound sorta familiar, maybe. So they're not Plutie's kids?"

"Correct, I mean, I've never even held a boy's hand…" Plutia said. _Just Julia's…_

"Neptune being Neptune, I understand, but how come the others misunderstood?"

"Plot convenience, maybe." Neptune said.

"STOOOP!" Yukari yelled. "STOP ALREADY!" She yelled. "RAN! CHEN! WORK FASTER ON THAT FOURTH WALL REBUILDING!" She yelled in the ear piece.

"WE'RE TRYING, HERE!" Ran yelled.

"It's not easy repairing a wall while that world keeps destroying it!" Chen exclaimed. "WE NEED MORE SUPER GLUE!"

"WE'RE ALL OUT! WE NEED TO DO GORILLA GLUE OR SOMETHING!"

"I think she's finally lost it." Isaac whispered.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Ami muttered, watching Peashy, Compa and IF dogpiling on Plutia, while Rose and Maria Jr laugh at this.

"That looks rough; I don't think I could ever be a mother." Neptune said.

"Don't say things like that. After all, I am going to enlist your help as well." Histoire said.

"Say whaaaaat? Me?"

"Of course, this is a Basilicom duty, so the CPUs must assist. That goes for the female Keyblade Wielders too."

"I picked the wrong day to visit." Blanc said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to show myself out of here and go back to Lastation…and…have some alone time with Hina." She said, blushing at the comment but she and Hina smiled.

"Yeah uh, I think I'll just take Flare with me to Lowee and leave…" Blanc said, causing Flare's heart to beat fast at this.

"No! Don't abandon me and Tristina here!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Abandoning you or not, this is Planeptune's problem." Noire said.

"Yeah, it's not ours." Blanc said.

"Aww, come on you guys. I'm really asking super nicely to help." Plutia said.

"Ugh! Don't look at us like that! The impossible is impossible!" Noire exclaimed.

"I don't think we'd be very helpful when it comes to babies." Blanc said.

"But…it gets frustrating when I'm alone…and you took Julia from me to Lastation…" Plutia said as a dark aura surrounded her, in fact, Julia had the same effect. "We might just end up transforming."

"Oh baby! It's dominatrix time!" Nan exclaimed.

"WHAT GOES ON IN THAT HEAD OF YOURS?!" The Sailor Senshi and Isaac yelled.

The four girls sweatdropped. "Um, maybe we'll…stay." Noire said.

Plutia smiled. "Yay! Thanks!"

 _Dammit, I wanted some alone time with Noire._ Hina thought.

 _Thanks a lot, Julia…_ Flare thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One looooong babysitting moment later…_

Worldwalker sighed. "This is just fantastic…"

"Why does babysitting suck so much?" Blanc asked.

"Thank goodness for timeskips…" Professor Jacob muttered.

"Agh! It shattered again!" Ran's voice cried out.

"Guys!" Histoire flew in. "I have some bad news and some worse news!"

"Uh oh…" Worldwalker said.

"Can we have the bad news first?" Plutia asked.

"This concerns all the CPUs here. There was something akin to a declaration of war a moment ago."

"A declaration of war? That sucks." Blanc said.

"Well, technically, it was more like 'I want to declare war…so come over to my nation!'." Histoire explained.

"I haven't heard of any new nation being formed…" Noire said.

"There is. It is an island nation south of us called Leanbox."

"Oh, well duh. That fits in with this arcs progression." Neptune said.

"Neppy, do you know something?" Plutia asked.

"I'd say something, but I'll pretend to play dumb. It'll be kind of lame if I told you what's going on." Neptune said as Professor Jacob was about to explain something. "Ah! That includes you." She said.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"Anyway, what's the worse news?"

"I received a transmission from the other me, but I have placed her on hold for now…"

"Big Histy?" Neptune asked before sweatdropping. "Maybe it's another crapalicious lecture? Why? I've been doing my best as of late."

"That's not it, she…"

"She what? Spit it out of that adorably tiny mouth."

"She found your…"

"My what?"

"She has found your way home."

"So…Neptune is…" Noire looked at her.

"Going back…" Blanc said.

"Home?" Plutia asked as they let it all sink in.

* * *

 _At the courtyard…_

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Does she really have to leave…?" Isaac asked, looking at Tristina who was saddened.

"I'm afraid so." Histoire muttered.

"This is a total bummer." Neptune sighed.

"I've put you on speaker." She said.

"Oh, Neptune! Can you hear me?" Future Histoire asked.

"Uh, yeah, I hear you…"

"I apologize for the delay. I have discovered a way to bring you back home. And it is because you worked very hard in that world!"

"I do try, y'know." Neptune forced a smile. "I couldn't have done it without my friends, either."

"I will open the pathway right now, so please…"

"H-hey, Histy!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Can I stay just a bit longer? It won't be for too long!"

"Hmm?"

"Neptune?" Tristina asked.

"I still got stuff to do over here. If I abandon my new pals and this story arc, I'd be a crummy main character! You still got Nepgear and the rest on your side, so even if I don't come back yet…"

"But your shares are plummeting each and every day you remain away. If you miss this chance, I cannot guarantee that there will be another chance."

"Oh. Really? But…"

"Neppy…" Plutia looked at her solemnly.

Usagi looked at Tristina who was looking like an emotional wreck right now. _Poor girl…_ She thought.

Neptune spotted Tristina's tears. "D-don't cry…"

"Our time together was short, but it was enjoyable." Blanc said.

"Agh, don't get all emotional you guys! I just might get teary-eyed!"

"Don't! Stop!" Noire exclaimed. "I'm a sympathetic crier, you know!" She said as everyone was looking saddened to see Neptune leaving.

"Neptune, I understand how you are feeling, but please hurry." Future Histoire said.

"Rodger, dodger…" Neptune sniffed.

"Neptune…" Tristina said. "Th-thank you…for everything…" She said as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Tristina…"

"I will open the path now. When I do, Neptune, please enter it." The portal to the other dimension opened up.

A tear ran down Neptune's cheek. "If I walk through this, it's like turning my backside to Plutie, Tristina and the others… no…it's a temporary thing, I'll find a way to come back and be with you." She said, looking at Tristina.

"N-Neptune…"

Neptune said nothing, but she walked forward and then hugged her, followed by kissing her as they wrapped their arms around each other, but tears were streaming down their cheeks as they then parted. "I'll be back somehow, and I'll come back in an epic way in this story." She said as she suddenly did the Fairy Tail sign. "I may not be part of that guild, but I feel like I am!"

Tristina said nothing, but she did the same thing, followed by everyone else in silence. "Histoire! Is Neptune really coming back to us?!" Nepgear's voice exclaimed.

"No, Nepgear! Do not disturb this very touching moment…it's making me have what they call 'the feels'." Histoire said. "I need to concentrate even though this scene is very emotional."

"Hey, what's this light? Is she coming back through this?"

"Please stop, I said!"

"Huh, Histy? What's the deal? It sounds like a ruckus." Neptune said.

"I tried to make this thing confidential…" Histoire sighed.

"Neptune! Can you hear me?"

"I hear with my little ear…Nepgear!"

"I don't see her, where is she?!" Nepgear sounded frantic.

"I asked you to stop…no! It is dangerous to get that close!"

"Ah! It's pulling me in! AAAAAH!" Nepgear yelled and then the portal closed.

"Huh? What's going on? The atmosphere just changed…" Usagi said.

"Um…methinks we should move Mini-Histy out of the way and…move about a foot or two." Neptune said, moving away from Noire.

"Huh? Why is everyone moving away? Wait, I feel like I've had this before…"

"MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!" A voice yelled.

"Oh! Now I know! This is just like the time when Neptu-" She looked up. "AAAAGH!" She yelled and then Nepgear slammed into her.

 **End BGM**

"Owie…" Nepgear groaned.

"Well, that probably killed the mood." Blanc said.

"Oh no, we've lost Nepgear too?!" Histoire exclaimed as they suddenly heard more screaming…and then Uni, Rom and Ram slammed into Nepgear, who was already crushing Noire, causing both girls to scream.

"Uh, we got Uni, Rom and Ram here too." Neptune said.

"Oh no…" Histoire said.

"Great! Can't this thing get ANY worse?!" Worldwalker growled as they then heard yelling coming from above.

"No! I don't want a broken back!" Noire exclaimed, but suddenly, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, Yamaha, Goten and Trunks landed RIGHT on Worldwalker as he screamed in agony.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Goku and Vegeta were drinking tea that Rosalina gave them as they sipped into it and did a spit take…right on Dark Pit. "Hey! Watch the wings!" He ordered as Goku and Vegeta looked at each other as they quickly ran into a portal and ended up in Hyperdimension Neptunia.

"What's gotten them in a hurry?" Peach asked, working on Flare's clothing.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"Ow…" Krillin muttered as they all got off of Worldwalker. "How did we get here?"

"A random portal sucked us in." Trunks said as they then noticed Goku and Vegeta flying up to them. "Oh, so this is where you ended up, huh?"

"It's a long story." Goku said as they explained what happened long ago.

"I see, well in that case…we'll join you." Piccolo said.

"SO THERE YOU ARE!" A voice yelled as Goku and Vegeta froze up as they looked to see Bulma and Chi-Chi walking up to them…and looking quite angry. "Do you know how WORRIED you made us?!"

"B-Bulma! W-we can explain!" Vegeta said, but Bulma didn't want to hear it as she pulled Vegeta's ears. Chi-Chi did the same with Goku.

"I don't wanna hear it. Let's go, you got some explaining to do!" She said.

"Why are you pulling MY ear?!" Goku exclaimed as they went inside as everyone sweatdropped.

"More Dragonball Z characters, huh?" Nan asked.

"I can live with that." Isaac said.

"Oh dear, with Nepgear and Neptune together in the same world, our world's Planeptune is at risk…" Future Histoire muttered. "Now, in order to get you back, you have to double the shares of your Planeptune's shares even more." She said. "…Sorry." She said and then was cut off.

"…Lovely." Histoire muttered.

"I guess I'm staying just a little while longer." Neptune giggled as Tristina wiped the tears from her eyes as they proceeded to hug each other. "Oh! Nepgear, let me introduce you to everyone!"

"Yay!" Nepgear smiled.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Okay, Nepgear! You and the other CPU candidates remain here and take care of these girls! We're going to Leanbox!"

"Got it!" Nepgear nodded as they all took off in a boat to Leanbox, and then they hopped off of the boat and ran into Leanbox's Basilicom.

 **BGM: Leanbox (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"This is..." Noire said in amazement.

"Leanbox's Basilicom." Blanc said in amazement.

"…For an Xbox rip off, I wasn't expecting it to be fancy." Nan said.

"No kidding." Isaac said.

"But…it's a giant playground!" Noire exclaimed.

"That's Vert for ya, it seems she's the same here too." Neptune said as her eyes lit up. "Whoa! There's tons of games here! In fact, there's only games!"

"Assassin's Creed, Tomb Raider, Halo…" Isaac looked around as he looked at a certain game as his eyes lit up. "MORTAL KOMBAT X!"

"My big brother's favorite game!" Rose grinned.

"Holy mother of Microsoft hardware! There's a freakin' bookshelf dedicated to consoles!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Xbox, Xbox 360 and…" Nan growled. "Xbox One…" He summoned his Keyblade. "I hope Vert's not here, because I'M GONNA TRASH THIS THING!"

"No! Don't! That console plays Halo 5: Guardians!" Hina exclaimed.

"Sorry, Hina…but I've had enough of seeing this console lying around."

"But they announced backwards compatibility last E3!" Hina exclaimed as Nan raised his Keyblade up in the air. "NO!"

"HIYAAAAAH!" A voice yelled as Nan was kicked away by Vert as he slammed into the two knights to knock them down.

"Phew…" Hina sighed.

Neptune sweatdropped. "Someone's not a Microsoft fan…"

"Ah, he's just mad that it costs so much." Isaac said. "I have an Xbox One console at my home, my mom's not a huge fan of it, but she plays on it every once in a while."

"Wait, Vert is Leanbox's CPU?!" Noire exclaimed.

"Whaaaaat? No, impossible…like seriously, Vert is the CPU of Leanbox? Mind blown! Plot twist!" Neptune said sarcastically.

"Hmm, Planeptune's CPU didn't seem shocked but everyone else does." Vert said. "Also, who goes and destroys someone's Xbox One? That's uncalled for." She said as she spotted Kai as both of their hearts started racing. _It's…her!_

 _Oh my gosh…I can't stop looking at her!_ Kai thought

"Ooo!" Pit looked through the game collection. "You got Street Fighter in here!"

"Oh my gosh, is that Dead or Alive?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Gears of War, nice!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Idiots!" Blanc shouted. "This isn't the time to screw around!"

"This place has got way cooler stuff than in a refrigerator! Like, seriously… she's got Portal 2 and Half-Life 2 in here!" Neptune exclaimed. "And oh my goodness, is that Team Fortress Classic?!"

Vert giggled. "I have it all." She said, and then glanced at Kai again. "A-anyway, I'm Leanbox's CPU, Vert."

"So I can imagine your visit to Lowee was more like espionage of sorts?" Blanc asked.

"Brilliant deduction. I can see you're not as dull as you look." Vert smirked.

"I don't like that condescending tone."

"So, you've seen how strong we all are. I guess you're pretty confident." Noire said.

"Another brilliant deduction! I had honestly thought the other CPUs lacked high INT stats."

"…THOSE TWO ARE THE IDIOTS!" Noire and Blanc yelled, pointing to Plutia and Neptune.

"Rude, much?" Neptune asked.

"But, if she called all of us, she must be a bit TOO confident." Piccolo told them.

"Downright cocky…" Goku said.

"So, why'd you declare war on us?" Blanc asked. "Because if you were going to just try to destroy us all, you got another thing coming." She said as they got ready to fight.

"Oh no no no, fight scenes aren't my style."

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL US HERE?!" They all yelled.

"I never intended to fight. I just called you here to take all of your shares from the continent fair and square." She smirked.

"Funny, I thought she called us here for something else…" Roshi said, chuckling quite pervertedly as everyone anime fell from this, while the three wizards just facepalmed and then Vegeta kicked him into the sky.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU OLD PERVERT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Really? You declare war on us just for that?" Hina asked. "I thought we were having a full scale battle here."

"Let's see here…" Vert said as she looked around the room at the girls, specifically their chests. "Hmm…"

"What are you doing?" Neptune asked.

"Hmm, most of you girls are just about average…except for the two flat ones over there." She said, referring to Flare and Blanc.

"WHAT?!" Flare yelled. "I'M NOT THAT FLAT!"

"You little…" Blanc growled as those two transformed into White Heart and Hoopa Heart.

"Ack! Not in the Basilicom!" Neptune exclaimed.

"My my, you two are quite feisty about your breast si-" She then spotted Kai's chest as her eyes widened while blushing. _They're about as big as mine…and yet she's not as revealing as I am!_ She thought. _Why…why am I so madly in love with her?!_ "U-uh…e-enjoy your shares while you can!" She said and turned around.

 **End BGM**

"I guess that's our cue to leave." Worldwalker said as Yukari made a gap back to the gap as they all walked in…however, Kai stayed just a bit longer.

"…You're still here?" She asked as she turned around to look at Kai.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's just…" She said. "Ever since I met you in Lowee, I…I feel like we have something special…"

"Yeah, I feel the same way." She said as they slowly walked over to each other, but then a fishing hook strapped onto the back of her shirt and was reeling her in.

"No!" Kai exclaimed. "Vert!"

"Kai!" Vert exclaimed as she reached to grab her hand as she caught her arm, preventing her to be reeled in.

"Oh! We got some resistance!" Deadpool exclaimed as he was in a fisherman's outfit as he was tugging and pulling, but Kai wasn't coming out. "Alright, Deadpool, it's time to unleash your overly ridiculous strength!" He exclaimed as his muscles suddenly got bigger as he pulled as hard as he can as he started reeling her in again.

"She's not a Cheep Cheep!" Vito exclaimed.

"Don't care! Still reeling her in!" He exclaimed. "Come on…PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" He yelled as he used one last tug…and Kai was reeled in. "Oh ho ho! It's a big one! Let me take a selfie of this!"

"Kai…" A tear rolled down Vert's cheek as the gap closed. "C-come back…"

* * *

 _One week later…_

"I made tea for everyone!" Nepgear smiled.

"Nice!" Deadpool exclaimed as they started drinking the tea.

"Ah, nothing like tea to calm the soul of the chaos that goes on here." Rose said as Maria Jr nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the door slammed opened to reveal an angry Vert. "So you ACTUALLY went through with it?!" She exclaimed. "What a cowardly act!"

 _Vert!_ Kai thought.

"Aaaand the calming soul is gone." Rose sighed.

"What are you blaming us for?" Noire asked.

"You intend to continue wearing that mask of lies?! You spread word that my hardware is awful!" She exclaimed as all eyes turned on Nan.

"…The one time you had the opportunity to destroy an Xbox One and suddenly, you're blamed for committing nothing."

"Now now, I'm pretty sure there's a good logical reason to this." Ami said.

"There's nothing good about it! There's been tons of anti-Leanbox campaigns and its hardware!"

"…I've never ever thought of that." Nan said. _I wish I had, though…_

"I'm just going to come out and say that we had nothing to do with this." Noire said.

"My money's on Nan." Deadpool said.

"The blame-casting rants of a sore loser." Blanc muttered.

"Wait, so none of you did it? But, it's incredibly popular in my nation…why?" Vert wondered.

"Consider it a cultural divide." Blanc said. "Leanbox's junk-box doesn't meet the needs of this continent's people. It's too bulky."

 _And way too expensive._ Nan thought.

"I-impossible! Whether it is one's hardware or bust size, bigger always means better, does it not?"

Flare's eye twitched. "Bust size… Is this bitch seriously going to bring up her tits again?!" She growled as a dark aura was coming out of Blanc, both soon transforming in their HDD forms.

"Let's rumble, now! If you don't defend yourself, we're gonna pummel you into goo!" White Heart threatened.

"Ack! Do not go ballistic in the Basilicom!" Histoire panicked.

"Guys, your boiling points are really low…" Neptune sweatdropped.

"Aww, how lucky. She got to transform. I wanna transform and play too…" Plutia said as Julia nodded as well.

"No! Absolutely not!" Noire protested.

"Fine, if this is how you want to play, then we shall indeed settle it, here and now!" Vert exclaimed.

"Why don't we just settle it in Smash?" Deadpool asked, only to get pummeled by Chi-Chi.

"You're not helping!" She exclaimed.

"Goodness, Vert! Please don't fight here! I'm begging you!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Of course, I won't determine who is truly strong and who is weak in such an uncool location." Vert said. "As a fitting locale for the final battle, I suggest the spot where I became a CPU!"

"You wanna drag our asses back out to your nation? You're pretty picky, even for an arrogant priss." White Heart said.

"Bark while you can, you curs. I will receive a large influx of power at that location. I will crush you all, both body and soul!" Vert smirked and looked at Kai. _Well, probably not ALL of you…_

"Um, you just admitted to it giving you a story-breaking advantage." Neptune said.

"I don't see why we should bother to travel there." Noire muttered.

"Well, if you're scared despite it being eight against one, I can't force you to come." Vert said.

"Wait, she's challenging us to a battle too?" Tristina asked.

"I've been itching for a fight, anyway." Hina said.

"If you don't come, then I'll just announce to the whole world that the four CPUs and their lovers were scared to come and face me." Vert threatened.

"So in the end, you're threatening us? Fine, we'll play your game." Hoopa Heart growled.

"In that case, I shall await your arrival, come whenever you wish to receive your just desserts." She said as she walked out. "Oh, I'm also requesting Nepgear to face me too." She said before closing the door.

"She's gone." Plutia said.

"Could you both try not to make us decide what to do?" Noire asked, causing both CPUs to snap out of their anger.

"Oh…sorry." Hoopa Heart sweatdropped as they both turned back to normal.

"I guess, she really got to the two of us." Blanc admitted.

"Geez, everyone in this world is so quick to draw…" Rei muttered.

"I remember everyone would fight a lot in our world, too." Nepgear said.

"I feel this is about to get chaotic." Uni said.

"Well, I suppose we should go…but it's not like it's to follow orders or anything." Noire muttered.

"I'll totally go! Oh! I just remembered something! We gotta give a CPU-mabob from Vert to give Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram!" Neptune exclaimed.

"If she's going, I'm going!" Plutia grinned.

"You think CPU Memories are hard to come by? It's an item that makes you into a CPU!" Noire exclaimed. "I don't know how the Keyblade Wielders did it, but I suppose it had to do something about love and not letting their loved ones get hurt." She said. _And the next thing you know, they turn Bisexual. Not that I have a problem with it._

"If these four kids turn into CPUs, it'll be more nails for Leanbox's coffin." Blanc said.

"She seemed angry, and we don't need to become one right now, so…" Nepgear tried to stay out of it.

"No! Bad nice girl!" Neptune scolded. "You'll keep saying that kinda thing until you become old and gray! I'll get on my hands and knees and beg Vert to give me one…assuming she has extra, I mean."

"You'd go that far for me?"

"Naturally! You're my beloved kid sister after all! Plus, if you get older, people will get even more confused about who the older sister really is!"

"That would be her true motivation." Histoire said.

"Thanks, Neptune! I really do love you as a sister! Though, when I get older, I do really wish to see where else I'd grow."

"Everyone loves boobs." Noire said.

"Ah, boobies…" Deadpool and Roshi chuckled, only to get kicked to a wall by Noire and Hina.

"Fine, we'll go." Noire said. "Let's head out."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion**

Rei was saying nothing, but she was giggling quite evilly while looking at Majora's Mask. "This woman has her screws loose again." Mr. Badd said.

"I'm still waiting for the lightning effect to kick in." Pirachu said.

"Ever since those Keyblade Wielders appeared in this world, she went from completely innocent to…this." Abnes said.

"I don't care how many of them transform into CPUs, I'll destroy them all if I have to!" Rei cackled.

"Okay, now you're scaring me…" Arfoire said. "Can't you relax for a little while?"

"Relaxing? You want me to RELAX?!" Rei asked. "Not going to happen!"

"I'm afraid that mask is making her go insane." The figure replied.

"Agreed." Arfoire said. "Why don't one of us keep the mask for a little while and you take a nice glass of water? I actually prefer little miss scaredy Rei."

"NO! THIS MASK IS THE ONLY WAY TO KILL THEM! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD KEEP IT!" Rei yelled.

"Meep…" Pirachu sweatdropped.

"Anyway…I think we should just let the CPUs fight amongst themselves." Mr. Badd said. _And hopefully, the Keyblade Wielders will leave us alone._

"I personally don't care, since Leanbox's CPU isn't a little girl in the slightest." Abnes said.

"Ha! Yes! Let the fools fight amongst themselves! The Keyblade Wielders must PERISH!" Rei laughed. _As much as I want to take them all out myself, though…_

Arfoire sweatdropped. "I'm just going to go out for a while…"

"Hmm? And where are you going, Arfie?" The figure asked.

"Eradicate Leanbox, if I do that, then maybe that will calm down Miss crazy pants over here." Arfoire said.

"I would personally advise against acts of charity in this economic climate." Mr. Badd said.

"Are you sick or something?" Abnes asked.

"I think Rei is sicker than the hag at the moment." Pirachu muttered.

"I just feel like going on a killing spree, and finding a way to get away from Rei at the moment."

"In that case, I will offer a lovely gift to our generous ally, Arfie."

"Who's generous?! That's this about a present?! If it's some useless trinket, I'm throwing it out!"

"I managed to rebuild your little boy-toy. Take him for a spin and have a cute little date!"

"I tuned him up in all the right places, so I'm sure you're gonna fall in love again." The figure giggled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Vert…_

"Aha! There she is!" Neptune exclaimed.

"So, you've come at last. You're late." Vert said.

"Sorry, I walk slow…" Plutia said.

"We can't think of a single reason to be afraid of you." Blanc said.

"Nope, I do." Neptune said. "See those boobies?"

"…You're asking for it." Flare growled.

"Sorry…" Neptune flinched.

"Is there a reason why we have to fight each other?" Noire asked.

"It is a matter of pride." Vert explained. "I will never be satisfied until I can prove I'm superior to you all!"

"Console Wars…it never changes…" Isaac sighed.

"Ugh, first Lowee and now you. Older CPUs are annoying." Noire muttered.

"Blanc was like this too?" Nepgear asked.

"She sure was, and then she lost to us and cried, it was so adorable." Julia giggled with Plutia.

"Maybe for you two weirdos…" Maria muttered.

"Argh! Don't bring that up!" Blanc growled.

"Our sister cried and we missed it?" Ram asked.

"Aww…" Rom sighed.

"Does nobody have a sense of danger?" Vert asked.

"Try reading the other Kingdom Hearts stories, Sabrina was a maniac with no sense of danger at the end of Kingdom Hearts II." Neptune said. "Seriously, she was a daredevil!"

"AGH!" Yukari yelled in anger.

"…PATCHY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Ran's voice yelled.

"Never mind, it's time to fight!" Vert said.

"Time out!" Neptune exclaimed. "Vert, do you happen to have any spare CPU Memories?"

"Hmm? I might, what of it?"

"Ooooh, so someone's been hoarding them! Could you give one to my sister and the other three? They just got here and all."

"Please! Let me be a CPU!" Nepgear begged.

"Nepgear? …So your numbers have increased by one."

"Aww, so she didn't include me…"

"Can you go into more detail?" She requested as they went into detail, but Neptune and Plutia was basically going 'blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda'. "I see, so you five are CPUs from another dimension."

"SHE UNDERSTOOD THAT?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"Fascinating…" Blanc said.

"Hmm…Nepgear, you might make the cut…"

"Huh? Cut?"

"Wait, are you talking about which team to play on?" Noire asked.

"If I know Verty-poo, then it's absolutely no way that she-" Neptune thought about it. "It's possible. Vert, bad girl! You plan to taint Nepgear's heart with your sexy lady fangs?!"

"I think she imprinted on Kai too." Deadpool said, causing Kai to blush a deep red. "She liiiiikes you!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" Happy's voice yelled.

"Don't be so rude! I plan to do no such thing." Vert scolded while blushing. _Ugh, can't a woman have a crush on a Keyblade Wielder in peace?_ "Here, you guys can have this." She said and tossed four of them to the little ones, but accidentally had two more with them as they rolled over to Rose and Maria Jr. "What the…?!"

"Huh?" Rose picked it up and Maria Jr picked it up too.

"She had two more?!" Professor Jacob exclaimed in surprise.

"Um, go ahead and transform you four." Vert requested. "I'm not sure those two will work for you two." She said as the four of them transformed.

"Purple Sister!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"White Sister!" Ram and Rom exclaimed.

"Black Sister!" Uni exclaimed.

"Wait, if she had two more…than that means…" Neptune saw Rose and Maria Jr transforming. Rose's outfit was similar to Purple Sister's Lilac MK2 outfit, but it was colored Grey, black and blue. Her hair was silver, She had the Triforce symbol on both sides of her bra armor, and had a D-Pad in the form of the Jurassic Park symbol and her gloves had the Deathly Hallows symbol. She also had a Keyblade as her Keychain had Maria Jr's face on it, the handle had the shape of the Oathkeeper, but it had pictures of Sabrina, Isaac, Rose and Riku in the corners, the blade was I-Rex's body while her head was the teeth itself. Her Keyblade was called Silver Bonds of Love.

Maria Jr's outfit is similar to Black Sister's next-gen cradle outfit and it's blue and red, her hair color is red and white and had two ponytails like Black Sister and she also had a Keyblade. The Keychain is a Monster Rat, the handle is a crimson version of Bond of Flame, and the blade is Uni/Black Sister's rifle in sword form. This Keyblade is called Red Bonds.

"Silver Sister!" Rose exclaimed.

"Red Sister!" Maria Jr exclaimed.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"HOLY MOTHER OF PLOT TWISTS, BATMAN!" Neptune yelled as everyone else was completely shocked.

"R-Rose?! Maria Jr?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"She's all grown up, just like in that Halloween party!" Nan said. "…Though her outfit seems a bit different."

"Forget that, my other sister is grown up too!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's an interesting turn of events." Professor Jacob said, seeing Isaac faint.

* * *

 _In the Citadel of Light…_

"OUR LITTLE NIECE HAS GROWN UP AND IS A KEYBLADE WIELDER?!" Minene yelled.

"Now I really wish Merasmus didn't turn us into Halloween objects in that Halloween party!" Yuno exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Our little Rose has grown up! And her sister too!" Yui grinned.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Erza exclaimed while the other Fairy Tail members were speechless.

"This is the same Rose that made me see the light!" Terra exclaimed. "I can't believe it!"

"Oh my gosh…" Nunnally said.

"I'm trying to hide my shock…" C.C. said, looking at Lelouch who was choking on pizza in surprise as Suzaku was giving him the Heimlich maneuver.

"Amazing…" Cosmo was amazed.

"This is so cool! Now I wish I was a CPU!" Zessica exclaimed.

"Is this because you want to impress Amata? I thought you got over that." Kagura said.

"I'm still just a tiny bit jealous." Zessica admitted.

"Hinata?" Naruto waved his hand in front of her. "Hello?"

"Lee! We must train even harder to become CPUs just like those little girls!" Might Guy exclaimed.

"Yes sir, Guy sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Neji and Tenten yelled.

"That's so cool." Luna said.

"I hardly ever knew those two and the little ones grew up too fast!" Hagrid exclaimed as he immediately started sobbing. "And to think that I trained Maria Jr to bond with Buckbeak!"

"Get a grip, man…" Sonic muttered.

* * *

 _With the Legion of Darkness…_

Zeref blinked in surprise. "Well, that's certainly unexpected."

"Oh my god, my daughter turned into a badass…" Sabrina said in amazement.

"Dang, and we didn't even celebrate her sixth birthday yet…" Riku said.

"Uh, any comments on the other daughter you have?" Blackbeard asked.

"At first, I was opposed to having another daughter given Maria Jr's background." _And believe me, I've seen that anime…_ "But, her bonding with Rose…made me see that she's not at all that bad." Sabrina said. "So, I'm happy that we have another daughter…and surprised that she turned into a badass as well." She said, glancing at Xarina and Aria who had fainted from seeing this.

"A part of me thinks I should get Rei out of there." Zeref said. _On the other hand, this will teach her not to mess with Keyblade Wielders and the powers of Majora's Mask._

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

"That's a game changer." Teridax said.

"Is this the same two girls that Megatronus tried to kill?" Unicron asked.

"Fascinating…" Black Doom mused.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So now Rose and Maria Jr are CPU! Well, CPU Candidates, but still!" Neptune exclaimed. "Plot twiiiiiist!"

Rose chuckled. "I don't care if this is a plot twist or not, I'd still like to have a turn in battle."

"Me too." Maria Jr said. "I can't wait to beat take an opponent down with a Keyblade other than screaming my head off."

"She's more talkative!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Nice!" Nan exclaimed. "Five worlds and she finally opens that mouth of hers other than screaming!"

"I did say a few lines here and there." Maria Jr said. "Then again, I guess I'm probably just a little shy in my human form."

"A little?" Rose asked.

"Okay, maybe just a tiny bit more."

 **End BGM**

"Hmph, anyway…" Vert looked at Nepgear. "Since we have the same CPU memory core, why don't we join together to take these fools down?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Nepgear asked.

"Because…you are my real sister." She lied. "In fact, you'd be better off with me than with that little Neptune."

"SAY WHAT?!" Neptune yelled. "Nepgear! Don't believe her lies!"

"You're…you're my sister?" Nepgear asked. "My real sister?"

"Indeed, your real sister isn't an idiot."

"…I see…" Nepgear said as she slowly walked over to Vert. "I'll be with you no matter what."

"That's a good girl." Vert said as she then transformed into Green Heart, which caused Kai's face to go a deep red and smoke was actually coming out of her ears.

"I think her brain stopped working." Pit said.

"Who cares?!" Neptune exclaimed. "My little sister has joined the dark side!"

Plutia's fists clenched as she then went into Iris Heart along with Julia, transforming into Hyrule Heart. "Great, now you're leaving us with no choice." Hyrule Heart said as they all got ready to take them down as the other girls transformed, but Rose's hand got in the way.

"Rose?" Isaac asked.

"You all had the spotlight while the two of us stood in the sidelines and cheered you on." Rose said. "Now, it's time for you guys to stay back and let us handle it." She said. "It's our turn to shine."

"Heh, finally, something to do besides screaming." Maria Jr smirked as she was then joined by the two White Sisters and Black Sister.

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

"Let's see if you little princesses can take both of us down!" Green Heart smirked as she and Purple Sister flew over to them and slashed them, but they quickly dodged.

"Thunder!" Rose exclaimed, using Thundaga as she hit Purple Sister as Maria Jr slashed her several times and then used Aerial Slam to knock her down where Black Sister slashed her away.

"Spial Break!" Green Heart called out, hitting the two White Sisters as they cried out in pain, but retaliated. "You little fiends…!"

Black Sister growled as she flew over and slashed Purple Sister several times while Rose and Maria Jr slashed Green Heart away. "Heh, what's the matter? I thought you were going to take us down easily." Rose taunted.

"You little twerp…I'm just getting started!"

"Oh really? Maybe it's because your boobs are so freakishly huge, it's slowing you down, you slowpoke." Rose smirked.

Green Heart growled. "You'll pay for that!" She exclaimed as she flew over and slashed her, but she blocked and used a Blizzaga Pursuit to her face as she cried out in pain and then Maria Jr slashed her away. "Alright, you're asking for it!" She exclaimed as she flew up high into the air.

"Come on, sis…let's finish this." Rose said.

"Right!" Maria Jr nodded as they both flew up into the air while the other three were left to deal with Purple Sister.

"Big mistake." Green Heart smirked as she scissor kicked the two of them down when they came up, but they came back up.

"You just kicked the wrong chick!" Maria Jr exclaimed as she closed her eyes as she felt a growl coming to her throat as she clenched her fists and then opened her eyes, and then she screamed at her, and since she's Red Sister, the power of the screaming was doubled as Green Heart screamed in agony.

Rose sweatdropped. "And I thought the screaming was deadly before…"

Maria Jr chuckled. "She deserved it after kicking me in the face." She said.

"You little punk…" Green Heart panted. "You're going to pay for that…" She growled.

"She lived?" Maria Jr asked in surprise.

"CPUs are stronger than they look…" Rose said as she closed her eyes. "But it's time for her to go down in an epic fashion." She said as Green Heart flew over to Rose.

"You're finished!" Green Heart called out to her, but Maria Jr got in front of her and slashed her away and then Rose opened her eyes and flew up.

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" She yelled as she fired hearts all over the place, trapping Green Heart in a dome-like shape as she then aimed her Keyblade at the hearts and then proceeded to use Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga on the hearts, and then the hearts lit up and fired fiery, frozen and electric beams at Green Heart as she screamed in agony. "Time for the finisher." She said as she charged up Ragnarock and fired, as the hearts absorbed it…and then the hearts exploded as she screamed in agony as she fell to the ground in defeat.

"That finisher wasn't in the Halloween party…" Maria Jr said.

"I wanted it to end in an explosive way." Rose grinned as they flew down and landed right when Purple Sister fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of her." Maria Jr said.

"U-ugh…" Green Heart muttered as she turned back into Vert. "I lost…to a bunch of pipsqueaks…" She said.

"I am so…so sorry." Nepgear sobbed. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"Hmph. You're not sorry in our eyes." Hyrule Heart said.

"Turncoats can't apologize to us until we're satisfied with the foreplay, and not a moment sooner." Iris Heart smirked.

"Agh! I'm really sorry! Neptune, help me!"

"Give it up, you two…" Purple Heart said. "She didn't mean it with ill intent. It was just something that Vert did to possess Nepgear."

"We know that. We just couldn't help but tease…er…console her." Iris Heart said.

"Aaah! She said it! She said tease!" Nepgear panicked.

"My body…i-it refuses to move…" Green Heart groaned.

"Heh, for all that extra chest padding, you don't really have crap for defense." Hoopa Heart said.

"She did hold her own pretty well, but with two new Keyblade Wielders, she didn't do so hot." Black Heart said.

Green Heart groaned as she turned back into Vert and then she started crying her eyes out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted to try to take all of you down!"

"…Ah geez, now she's having a tantrum about this." Krillin said.

"Grow up…" Vegeta muttered as Vert kept bawling her eyes out as Kai then hugged her to try to calm her down.

"K-Kai…" Vert said as she returned the hug.

"Shhh, it's okay…we're here for you." Kai said.

"I think I know what's coming next." Pit said.

"Yep." Viridi said as she pulled out an umbrella. "Blood showers."

Suddenly, there was an explosion that caught everyone's attention as they looked to see Heartless approaching them, complete with Bandits, Minute Bombs, Neoshadows and one Infernal Engine. "Oh sure, ruin the moment!" Nan exclaimed.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Rose gripped her Keyblade. "Let's take these brutes down." She said as they all went over to take care of the Heartless, quickly taking down the weak ones, but then they had to deal with the Infernal Engine itself as they started attacking it but they were bombarded with three Heartless firing arrows at them, but Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo easily took care of them.

Infernal Engine opened its mouth to reveal a cannon and then shot them, but Isaac and Rose used Reflega to knock it back as Maria Jr screamed at it and then slashed it away as Purple Heart and Primal Heart both used Neptune Slash, then Tristina used Precipice Blades to skewer the Heartless as Goku fired a Kamehameha with Gohan at it.

Suddenly, they heard screaming as they looked to see an Opposite Armor walking to a defenseless Vert. "Vert!" Kai exclaimed in horror.

"Hey!" Vito ran over to it and got in front of Vert. "You deal with me!" He exclaimed, as he pulled out an Ultra Hammer and then hammered him away, but it retaliated by punching him in the chest to knock him to Vert while the Ultra Hammer fell near him. "You little…" He growled as he aimed his hands at him and fired icicle spears at him, but then Opposite Armor kicked him down as it then floated up and then he started charging up.

"He's gonna fire the laser to kill the both of them!" Nan exclaimed. "Dammit, this was just a distraction so the Heartless can kill Vert and he's going to kill Vito too!"

 **End BGM**

"Kill…Vert…?" Kai asked. "…Kill…VITO?!" She yelled as she quickly ran over to the three of them and just when Opposite Armor is about to kill them, Kai slashed through him to deal tons of damage…and she looked different too. She looked similar to Green Heart as she's wearing Green Heart's jumpsuit, but had Unversed colors, blue, red and green. She has the Unversed symbol on her chest pads and has black hair with a spiked ponytail with streaks of green and her eyes were golden version of Green Hearts eyes as her Keyblade had Vert's jewel orbs and the Unversed symbol of the Keychain, the handle is Void Gear colored green and black, the sword is Vert's Spear with parts of the Void Gear while the teeth is the Void Gear's teeth. The Keyblade is called Unversed Spear.

"Kai…?" Vito asked.

"That's not my name in this form. It's Unversed Heart." She said.

 **BGM: The Tumbling (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Kai…" Vert said in amazement as Unversed Heart flew over and slashed the Heartless several times.

"Spial Break!" Unversed Heart shouted, dealing tons of damage to the Heartless as she then flew back and then smirked. "Time to use my Limit Break." She smirked. "UNVERSED!" She called out, summoning a Bruiser, Archraven, Hareraiser and a Monotrucker.

 **Limit Break: Dark Unversed Attack**

The Monotrucker went over and Tsuruhashi Rush to strike the Heartless, the Archraven used Kuchibashi Dive, the Bruiser used a One-Two Punch, and Hareraiser used Laser Spin to weaken the Heartless as Unversed Heart calmly walked over to the Heartless. "Night night." She said as the whole area went dark.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Pit asked as they then heard Unversed Heart screaming and hearing Opposite Armor getting beat up and then the whole place lit up to see Opposite Armor heavily damaged and she is seen high fiving her fellow Unversed, and then she stabbed the ground with her Keyblade to finish off the Opposite Armor, as it then traveled to Infernal Engine to finish that off too.

"Huh…" Rose blinked. "Cool."

 **End BGM**

"Hmph." Unversed Heart put her Keyblade away as she walked over to Vert and knelt down in front of her.

"Kai…" Vert blushed while looking at her. "I…"

"I know." She said as she wrapped her arms around her and passionately kissed Vert, both of them blushing as Vert wrapped her arms around her too.

"Mama mia…" Vito said, getting pretty aroused by it while the guys excluding Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, and the ones affected by it started nosebleeding. _I can get used to this._ He said when suddenly a claw grabbed Silver Sister and Red Sister as they yelped in surprise, stopping the two girls from kissing as they looked to see them being pulled into a cage of some sort.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rose exclaimed as they all heard laughter.

 **BGM: Team Rocket Motto (Kanto Version) (Pokémon Anime Sound Collection)**

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Oh no…" Isaac groaned.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"WOOOBUFFET!"

 **End BGM**

"What in the heck are those losers doing here?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Who are they?" Harry asked.

"They're a group of bad guys who kidnap Pokemon." Isaac said.

"And yet, they said 'Protect the world from devastation and reunite all people within the nation'." Purple Heart said. "…That hardly makes sense."

"Why did you kidnap them?!" Isaac demanded to know.

"Oh, as if you don't know? We kidnapped your sisters just for their Pokémon." Meowth said.

"You damn fiends!" Rose exclaimed.

"Uh, earth to the talking cat, I don't have any Pokémon on me." Maria Jr said.

"Likely story." Jessie smirked.

"Alright, I'm busting us out of here!" Rose exclaimed as she ran over to slash the cage, but when the Keyblade made contact, it shot electricity and it hit Rose, causing her to scream in pain.

"Rose!" Maria Jr exclaimed in horror. The electricity pushed her back and slammed into Maria Jr, knocking them both down. "A-are you alright?"

"N-not really…I just got the wind knocked out of me…" Rose panted as she got up. _What the hell just happened?_

"Hahahaha! Good luck on busting out!" James exclaimed. "We designed the cage to shock anyone who tries to get in or out."

"What?!" Maria Jr exclaimed.

"You bastards…" Rose growled.

They laughed. "Ta ta! We're leaving!" Jessie exclaimed as their hot air balloon took off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Isaac yelled as they all chased after them. Unversed Heart tried to run too, but Vert held on to her arm.

"Vert?"

"S-stay with me… I can…I can hardly move…after those attacks…" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Unversed Heart looked at her sympathetically as she looked at her Unversed.

"Go with them." She ordered as they nodded, saluted and took off as she knelt down in front of her as she caressed her cheek while wiping her tears.

"Kai…"

"I will never leave your side." She said as she then kissed her as they both wrapped their arms around each other, but then Vert suddenly pulled her down until Kai was on top of the woman, but they didn't care. All they cared about was each other.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"No one kidnaps our niece and gets away with it." Minene growled, cocking her gun as Yuno got up and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go." She said as Minene open a portal. But when she tried to go through it, she screamed in pain and soon pushed back into a wall, surprising everyone.

"Minene!" Yuno shouted, running to Minene. "What just happened?!"

"I...I don't know…" Minene said weakly, trying to get up. "But...I just felt like...something was draining me...of my powers..."

"Oh my…I'm picking up on a reading that is preventing anyone else to travel to that world." Nitori said.

"This might be a problem." E. Gadd said as they heard a yelp as they turned to see Palutena dragging Peach over.

"But I'm not done with Hina's clothing yet!"

"I don't care, we're going over there and save Rosa and her family!" She said and opened a portal, but like Minene, she was pushed back after painfully being drained of her powers.

"Just what the hell is on?!" Yuno exclaimed. A portal soon opened up as Crazy Hand quickly flew over to Master Hand.

"Crazy? What are you doing here? How's the Smash Mansion?" Master Hand said.

"First of all, it's going pretty well with it just being me, and I actually mean that, but…I came to tell you that there's a new fighter in our roster."

"Hmm? Who is it?" He asked as Crazy Hand whispered it to him. "Say what?!" He exclaimed as they both looked at Cloud who was in the middle of watching the events unfold in the other world.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"Perhaps if you try screaming at the cage…" Rose said.

"If I did that, it'd most likely rebound and hit me in the process, or you." Maria Jr told her.

"Hmm…" Rose paced around the cage and then snapped her fingers. "Oh!" She pulled out one of her Pokeballs. "I tried to get out by slashing my way out, but…perhaps if we do a ranged attack."

"Smart thinking!"

Rose called out her Pokemon as Pikachu came out of it. "Pika?" She looked at Rose.

"See if you can use Electro Ball on the cage." She said as Pikachu nodded as she used Electro Ball on it, causing an explosion…but it didn't make a dent.

"Would Icicle Crash work?" Maria Jr wondered as Pikachu immediately dressed up as Pikachu Belle and then unleashed the move, it didn't work either but it was causing a ruckus.

"Just what are those two doing?" James asked. "Our cage is indestructible."

"Of course, there's nothing that can break it." She said and looked at Meowth. "Right?"

"That's right, I may be a cat, but I ain't stupid. It only opens at the press of this button." He said, pulling out a remote.

"Smart move!" James exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet seemed to agree.

"And there's nothing those twerps can do about it." Meowth said, when suddenly a phoenix grabbed the remote out of Meowth's paws and then flew back down. "Aaah! The remote!"

"Oh no!" Jessie exclaimed as they looked to see everyone approaching them. "Ugh, they're worse than those other twerps!"

The phoenix turned out to be Fawkes as it landed on Nan's shoulder as he took the remote. "Thanks." He said, petting his head and then glared at the Team Rocket Balloon. "Your luck just ran out!" He smirked as he pressed the button as the cage door opened.

"Sweet!" Rose exclaimed, but before they could go out, the cage door slammed shut right in her face. "OW!" She yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"Ha! We have another remote!" Meowth smirked.

"You clever cat…" Isaac said.

"Alright, it's time for us to defeat these losers." Jessie growled. "Go, Pumpkaboo!"

"Inkay, let's go!"

"Those two losers?" Isaac asked.

"Boring…" Nan taunted. "Why don't you get more competent Pokémon for a change?"

"Why you little…" Jessie growled. "Alright, let's do this!" She exclaimed, but then suddenly…a wall of gray mist engulfed Team Rocket and Rose and Maria Jr, vanishing soon after.

"Huh?"

"What just-" Before Nan could ask, another wall of gray mist appeared and engulfed everyone; everyone except the Z Fighters.

"Wha-what just happened?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Where'd everyone go?!" Krillin asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Piccolo said.

* * *

Everyone who was caught in the strange mist soon appeared in an empty canyon.

"Did anyone else feel that?" James asked and then they all heard laughter.

"You fools; this place will be your grave." A voice said as someone walked to them in the canyon.

"Who are you?" Halo Heart asked.

"We'd tell you, but you won't live long enough to remember." Another voice said as more figures showed up.

"More of them?" Isaac asked.

"I'm getting a Kamen Rider vibe here." Professor Jacob said as he looked around. "Shocker Combatmen, Fromica Pedes, Rat Fangire, and Leo Soldiers as foot soldiers, while Lion Fangire, Bat Imagin, Ox Orphnoch, and Pantheras Luteus as the leaders…"

"Hmm, so you've heard of us." Lion Fangire said. "This will make my Time Play more interesting." He chuckled.

"Not if we can say anything about it." Nan said. "We can take you down no sweat!"

"Hehehe~ Lots of people to torture~" Hyrule Heart smiled.

"Where the heck is Kai?" Maria asked.

"My guess, she's keeping Vert company." Worldwalker said. "Considering the Unversed joined us and she didn't."

"Hmph, whatever…we don't need those big boobed women with us." Hoopa Heart said.

"We can take care of these losers ourselves." White Heart smirked as they all got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Lightning to Heaven (Tetra Fang)**

Nan and Isaac ran over and slashed the foot soldiers while Primal Heart used Flamethrower on them. Purple Heart, Black Heart and Halo Heart slashed through them while Maria slashed Lion Fangire with Flame and Hoopa Heart, but he quickly slashed them away.

"Alright, you're asking for it." Isaac growled. "Kamen Rider Fourze!" He summoned as Fourze appeared.

"Yosh!" He exclaimed in surprise as he proceeded to beat the foot soldiers up as everyone else kept attacking the others, but one by one, they were sadly taken down as the HDD girls reverted back to their normal selves.

"They're…they're too strong…" Hina muttered.

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "Guys!"

"Dammit! We gotta help them but this damn cage is in the way!" Maria Jr growled.

Team Rocket looked at each other. "Shall we get going?" James asked.

"Yeah, for all we know, they might just kill us too." Jessie said as they slowly turned their balloon away.

"So, is this it… we're done for?" Nan asked as they were all approached by the enemies.

 **End BGM**

"I wouldn't count on it just yet." A voice said as they all looked to see a man walking up to them, casually, I might add. The man had messy blue hair, brown eyes, a Sliver and Black t-shirt, Black sweat pants, and white sneakers.

"You!" The Bat Imagin growled.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked.

The man stopped walking and looked at them. "Just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that." He said as took out what looked to be a Wyvern head, placing in on his waist and forming a belt around him. He then took out a small claw of sorts.

 **BGM: Battle Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Henshin!" He shouted, placing the claw in the mouth of the Wyvern head before closing it, causing it to growl.

 **Henshin!**

Soon a pair of giant claws came out of the Wyvern head, quickly slashing the man before dissapearing, but it didn't seem to hurt him. In fact, the claws changed his appearence into a familiar looking figure.

It was none other than Kamen Rider Wyvern himself!

"Wyvern? What are you doing here?" Fourze asked, having met him before.

"Here to help us apparently." Nan said as he weakly got up and used Curaga on them all. "We still got some fight left in us…"

"No, leave them to me." He said, and soon a flying locomotive appeared through…and then it went right through the hot air balloon.

"Ah! It ran over my face!" Meowth exclaimed.

"But more importantly…" James said as the balloon started to go all over the place, causing all of them to scream in the process.

"My sisters are in there!" Isaac exclaimed as the train stopped near them, and three figures came out of the train, all of them being Kamen Riders.

The first one was covered in a black bodysuit with red chest armor and shoulder guards, silver boots, white gauntlets, and a helmet with a visor that looked like a red peach split in half. There was also a pair of yellow and black armor plating attached to his back. This was Kamen Rider Den-O, Sword Form.

The second Kamen Rider was donned in a black bodysuit and white armor with a silver chest plate that had a red sun symbol on the front. His shoulders were gold with rounded white armor. His face was covered with a white helmet and a silver mouthplate. The gold cross faceplate had a black slit for a visor which allowed him to see. This was Kamen Rider Ixa.

The third and last Kamen Rider had bright orange eyes shaped almost like orange slices with black Sol Foam and bluish–white lines all over his body in grid–like patterns and a triangle shape on both the shoulder pads and Fullmetal Lung chest plate. In a V–shape on the helmet's forehead was the Global Feeler antenna with a black triangle in between both ends. The triangle had a small white dot in the middle and there were two white vertical lines running back from the triangle. On the legs were the Power Anklets and on the arms were the Photon Terminals. This was Kamen Rider Delta!

"We'll take care of these guys; you go get your sisters." Wyvern ordered. They nodded and took off as the balloon landed right in the forest.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Team Rocket…_

"Ugh…talk about a rough landing…" Jessie said.

"James, get off of my tail…" Meowth groaned.

"Someone will have to get me out of this spinning balloon…" James groaned.

"Pumka…"

"Inkay…"

"Wobba…"

Unknown to any of them, the cage was destroyed and the two sisters and Pikachu walked out of the cage unharmed, dizzy and sick to the stomach, but unharmed. "Ugh…I think I'm gonna be…" Rose gagged as she quickly ran over to a bush and puked into it while Maria Jr and Pikachu looked at her sympathetically.

"Sis, are you alright?" She asked as Rose raised her hand up, signaling she's still puking. "Poor girl…"

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded.

Maria Jr sighed and then noticed some Pokeballs lying on the ground. "Hmm?" She wondered as she walked over to picked them up as she then called them out of curiosity.

"Jirachi!"

"Meloetta!"

"Mana Mana!"

"Mawile!"

"Ampharos!"

"Altaria!"

"…Cool!" Maria Jr grinned as they surrounded her as if they liked her. "Hehe, I guess I have Pokémon now." She giggled as Pikachu cried out in joy and then saw Rose coming back to them, looking a bit pale.

"Ugh, why did I eat those pieces of candy before we left to deal with Vert?" She groaned.

"I knew eating them was a bad idea, but you didn't listen to me."

"You didn't even say anything!"

"Aaaah! They're out!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Team Rocket looking at them.

"Alright, we'll be taking that Pikachu of yours!" James said.

"So that's why you kidnapped me…" Rose growled. "So you can take Pikachu…"

"Indeed."

"Well guess what, buddy? Like HELL would I let you take Pikachu away from me!" Rose growled.

"We will!" Jessie smirked.

"Show these two girls who they're dealing with." James ordered as Pumpkaboo and Inkay floated over to them, but those two were then hit by Umbreon's Iron Tail and Flareon's Flamethrower and knocking them to Team Rocket and knocking them into the balloon.

"You two alright?" A voice asked as they looked to see everyone coming up to them.

"Yeah." Maria Jr nodded.

"Now, leave the finale to us." Rose said as she looked at Maria Jr and nodded. "Alright, Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Jirachi, use Swift! Meloetta, use Psybeam! Manaphy, use Water Pulse! Mawile, Fairy Wind! Ampharos, Thunder! And Altaria, use Dragon Breath!"

"PIKA…CHUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled as her Thunderbolt was followed by all the other attacks as Team Rocket was screaming in fear and there was a humongous explosion, causing Team Rocket to fly into the sky.

"Some things never change…" Jessie muttered.

"We got outsmarted by two little girls, that's just sad." James sighed.

"Technically, teenagers." Meowth said.

"Who cares?! We're going to come back and get that Pikachu of hers!" Jessie exclaimed.

"WOBBUFFET!" Wobbuffet popped out of nowhere.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIN!" They all yelled as they then disappeared into the sky, followed by a light shining in the distance.

"Peace out!" Rose grinned, doing a peace sign as they turned around and then put their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs.

"Rose, why are you a little pale?" Isaac asked, sounding concerned. "And why do I smell…chocolate and caramel?"

"You don't want to know…" Rose said as they saw Kamen Rider Wyvern and the other Kamen Riders walking up to them.

"They're taken care of." He said.

"Rose!" A voice called out as they looked to see Minene, Yuno with Dark Pit being dragged behind her, and Cloud running up to them. Minene still felt a bit weak, but she recovered enough to walk.

"Aunt Minene, Aunt Yuno! Hey!" Rose waved as the three of them hugged with Maria Jr hugging them too.

"Hmm?" Icarus looked at Dark Pit. "Uncle Dark Pit." He said.

"DON'T CALL ME THA-wait, did you just call me Dark Pit?" He asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

Dark Pit grinned. "I like you already."

"Thought you'd say that." Icarus said.

Minene and Yuno still hugged Rose. "We saw you being kidnapped by those guys and we tried to come and save you, but…something prevented us." Minene said.

"That's because those monsters back there made it impossible for help to arrive." Kamen Rider Wyvern explained. "They've been taken care of, but there will be more."

"Okay, I get the concern from Minene and Yuno." Nan said. "But what about Pittoo?" He asked which caused Dark Pit to flip him off. "Yeesh!"

"Yuno dragged me here and no matter how much I protested, they still dragged me over." He muttered.

"Uuuugh…" They heard a voice as they saw Rosa climbing out of the wreckage, with N following soon after. They then heard another groan as a boy around five years of age crawled out. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a white T-shirt with the Pokemon symbol in the front and Reshiram and Zekrom in the back and also wearing black pants.

"Man, he's grown the last time I saw him." Reimu said.

"Who's he?" Nan asked.

"Oh! Guys, this is our son, Light." Rosa introduced while she then bent down and grabbed her Pokemon.

"Hi!" Light greeted and then noticed Maria Jr. "…You're cute." He said, causing Maria Jr to blush.

"U-uh, you really think so?" She asked.

"He liiiikes you!" Rose teased, causing Maria Jr to blush an even deeper red.

Light chuckled. "I also have these Pokemon." He said as he tossed them into the air. "Come on out, you guys!" He called out as Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Phione, Garchomp and Castform appeared in front of them.

"He has the three Lake Pokemon?" Tristina asked.

"Forget that, he has a freakin' Garchomp!" Nan exclaimed.

"No one's question the Phione?" Isaac asked.

"Okay, so we got that covered…" Worldwalker said. "But, what's Cloud doing here?"

"I came to help, and to show this off." Cloud said, pointing to his sleeve.

"Uh, why are you pointing to your slee-" Nan's eyes widened. "…No way…"

"Is that what I think it is?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Indeed. It's the Smash Bros symbol. I'm officially in the Smash Bros roster." He said, causing everyone to stare, letting it all sink it.

 **BGM: Minicar**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The Keyblade Wielders, CPUs, CPU Candidates, Worldwalker, Professor Jacob, Deadpool, Pit, and Viridi yelled.

"Oi! We're right here ya know!" Den-O exclaimed while covering his ears, of tried to as he was still in his armor.

* * *

 _With the Legion of Darkness…_

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" Sabrina screamed. "CLOUD'S A SMASHER NOW?!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Xarina yelled.

"HE'S IN THE FREAKING ROSTER?!" Aria yelled…and then all three girls fainted.

"Huh…" Zeref folded his arms.

Arthas folded his arms. "I can never understand the hype for this so-called Super Smash Bros…"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"That was our reaction too." Minene said.

"Cloud…in Smash Bros…" Nan said as he fainted.

"Aaaand the news broke Nan…" Isaac said as a portal opened up to reveal Dyntos as he walked over to Maria Jr and Light.

"Here you go." Dyntos said as he gave the two Mega Stones and Mega Rings.

"Thanks." Maria Jr smiled as he nodded.

 **End BGM**

"That reminds me…" Wyvern walked over to Rose and gave her a Summon Gem. "This Summon Gem summons Den-0, Zeronos, and New Den-O all in one." He explained.

"Three for the price of one, awesome!" Rose grinned.

"And with that Kaijin attack, I might as well officially join you instead of hiding in the shadows." He said as they nodded, and then Kamen Rider Ixa and Delta looked at each other and nodded, walking over to Minene and Yuno.

"It's been a while, Yuno." Ixa said.

"And you too, Minene." Delta said.

"Wait, that voice…" Yuno looked at Ixa.

"No…it couldn't be…" Minene said as Ixa and Delta nodded and then deactivated their armor, to reveal two certain men from their lives as Yuno and Minene's eyes widened.

 **BGM: Journey Through The Decade Remix RIDE 'Symphony"**

"YUKI?!" Yuno yelled.

"NISHIJIMA?!" Minene yelled.

"Yo." Yuki waved.

"Plot twiiiiist!" Neptune grinned.

"Y-Yuki…" A tear ran down Yuno's cheek. "Y-you're…alive…"

"I-it can't be…" Minene said. "Xehanort…killed you…." Tears were forming in her eye.

Nishijima smiled. "We were revived…and turned into Kamen Riders." He said. "But, we've been reunited once more." He said as he hugged Minene while she was crying and then she returned the hug as they both looked each other in the eyes and then they kissed.

"Yuki…" Yuno sniffed. "I…I…"

"You don't have to say anything." Yuki said as he hugged her. "I love you, you crazy bitch." He said with a loving smile as tears flowed down Yuno's cheeks as she started crying nonstop as he looked into her eyes and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I-I'm not crying…I just…I just have something in my eye!" Deadpool lied while he was crying anime-style. "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"

 **End BGM**

"So...how do we get back to the Z fighters? And what about Kai and Vert." Isaac asked.

"I think I can handle that." Wyvern said and snaped his fingers. Soon another wall of gray mist engulfed them, sending them back where they were before and regrouping with the Z Fighters. After explaining what happened, they looked for Kai and Vert, while Yuno and Minene held Yuki's and Nishijima's hand. Soon…they found Green Heart against a tree, resting and Unversed Heart was cuddling up next to her, her head resting on her breast while one of her hands was inside her shirt, specifically on her other breast as her hand squeezed it every now and then Green Heart had her arms around her.

"Aww, she's groping her in her sleep! That's so precious!" Deadpool squealed while Roshi started nosebleeding, only for Bulma whacked Roshi over the head with a random newspaper.

Vito walked over to Unversed Heart and gently shook the both of them. "Huh…?" They both woke up and saw everyone looking at them.

"How long were you groping her?" Neptune asked.

"Well, as soon as you guys left, I requested Kai to stay with me since…I couldn't move. So, we started making out right after." Green Heart explained. "And, after a little session, she picked me up and moved me to a tree so we could rest. We kissed a little more and then Kai snaked her hand inside of my shirt and started groping me, but I didn't mind. I groped her a little bit too before Kai broke the kiss and rested her head on my breasts. We were both resting until you woke us up." She gave out the whole story, and during the explanation, the guys excluding the ones who weren't affected started nosebleeding from this while Light just had a confused look on his face.

"If only Tucker were here." Wyvern sighed.

"Who?" Issac asked.

"Watch Red vs Blue, and then you'll know."

"Well, that's good to know." Neptune said. Unversed Heart kissed her once more and then she got up while Vito was walking to her, then both and shared a kiss before turning back into Kai again.

"Miss Vert!" A voice called out as they saw a soldier running up to them. "It's terrible, Leanbox is under attack!"

"What?!" Vert exclaimed in shock.

"Yes!" He nodded. "Come on, we need to hurry."

"Alright." Green Heart said as she changed back to Vert and got up, but then she fell on one knee. "A-agh…"

"Vert!" Kai was immediately by her side. "You're still hurt…"

"I may need some help going over there."

"How about we use DenLiner? We can get there fast." Wyvern said, looking at Rose as she nodded and summoned it. The same flying train, now identified as DenLiner, appeared in front of them and then they all went in, with Noire, Neptune and Kai helping Vert into the train as it then took off to Leanbox.

* * *

 _At Leanbox…_

"RAAAAH! I'll trash everything here!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"Well done, dear friend!" Copypaste exclaimed. "You can do it if you believe in yourself, but I won't lose to you!"

"Ugh…"

"Bwahaha! Ah, it feels good to sweat so much while doing something you truly love!" Arfoire suddenly stopped. "Oh, is something the matter, my dear Arfoire? You stopped."

"Because of you, fool! I can't stand your disgusting new manner of speaking!"

"But I've been reborn! To think that destroying things would bring such a smile to my face! Ah, I am so elated that I had the opportunity to be born in this beautiful Gamindustri!"

"That damn robot…" Arfoire muttered.

 _I tuned him up in all the right places, so I'm sure you'll fall in love all over again!_

"Like hell I appreciate this! He's become insufferable for an entirely different reason!"

"Bwahaha! What's wrong, my ally? Why so glum? Put those negative emotions into something useful, like crushing buildings! Come, let's destroy!"

"Shut up! Shut up for all eternity!" She ordered and then suddenly, a train crashed through a building as they looked to see everyone coming out.

"Now that's how you make an entrance!" Neptune exclaimed and looked at particularly nothing. "Take notes, readers!"

"Leanbox…is destroyed…" Vert said. "I never imagined my city could be destroyed by the two of you."

"We have more." Arfoire said, pointing to a big Poe, the Poe Sisters and Garo.

"Well, I guess we know what to hurt now." Impa said as she and Link got in battle ready positions.

"Hey there, CPUs! It's been a while!" Copypaste greeted. "...Hey, wait a minute… did those little girls get taller or is it just me?"

"CPU Candidate forms." Rose explained.

"Ah, I see. Good! More people to destroy!"

"…Didn't we blow him up?" Tristina asked. "And, his personality sounds a bit different."

"I was repaired!" He happily smiled. "Now, let's all have one heck of a battle!"

"One heck of a battle coming right up!" Deadpool exclaimed as they got ready to take them both down while the CPUs and the Female Keyblade Wielders excluding Maria transformed into their HDD forms.

"I feel like I'm the odd one out here…" Maria complained.

"I'm sure you'll get your HDD form soon." Professor Jacob said. "Now, let's take them on!"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Copypaste laughed and then punched them, but they dodged as Green Heart and Unversed Heart slashed through. Unversed Heart then summoned a Bruiser who started punching him where Rose and Maria Jr started slashing him too as he punched the both of them, but they jumped back as I-Rex ran over and slammed into him. While this was going on, Arfoire was hit by arrows from Pit, Dark Pit and Icarus while Viridi hit her with the Viridi Palm.

"Try harder!" Copypaste exclaimed as he used Explosion to send Green and Unversed Heart flying where Black Sister, White Sisters and Purple Sister flew over and slashed him. Cloud then slashed him several times and then jumped back before he could be punched down, and then Isaac, who had turned into Darkspine Isaac, spin dashed into him.

"Prepare to be punished~" Hyrule Heart said, grabbing Arfoire by the throat of her whip and then Iris Heart stepped on her face with her heel. Arfoire got up and attacked them, but an explosion from Minene sent her flying in the air as Yuno flew up to slash her down, and then Yuki and Nishijima punched her to a wall.

Rosa had called out Lucario and Mega Evolved him as he used Force Palm to deal tons of damage on Copypaste, and then was blown away by Maria Jr's screaming.

White Heart and Hoopa Heart slammed Arfoire into a wall where she was bombarded by several Spirit Bombs. "Mars Snake Fire!" Sailor Mars called out while Sailor Neptune used Dolphin Wave and when she flew back to take them down, Sailor Moon kicked her to another wall where Yuno fired a laser directly at her.

Rose flew over with Maria Jr and slashed Copypaste several times and then Nan used Sonic Arcanum while Sir Lancelot used Chaos Spear, Sir Gawain punching him, and Ron and Hermione using Expelliamus to knock him away. "I'll finish him off." Cloud said as he ran over to Copypaste, and used Omnislash to finish him off as he yelled in pain and then fell to the ground in defeat.

"Let's do this." Halo Heart said as Black Heart nodded as they flew over to Arfoire as she slashed the two of them, but Halo Heart suddenly flew up and Black Heart blocked the attack as she slashed her several times until she slashed up to disarm her, and then a red light was aimed at her as she looked to see Halo Heart who had summoned a Spartan Laser as she aimed at her and fired the laser, causing her to hit a wall and fall to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"A-argh…" Arfoire weakly got up.

"She's still standing after that?" Nishijima asked.

"She's lucky; I was considering using a Sniper Rifle to shoot her in the head." Halo Heart said, causing Nishijima to sweatdrop at this.

"Hmph…" Arfoire got up. "You got lucky, but the next time we meet…you won't be so lucky." She growled and took off.

"Wait for me!" Copypaste exclaimed and took off after her.

"Oh no, you don't! You still have to pay for what you did to Leanbox!" Green Heart growled as she attempted to fly after them, but suddenly a laser nearly hit her. "What the?!"

"Why did that laser look familiar?" Nan wondered and then suddenly five Genesects landed in front of them, one of them was red.

"The Genesect Army!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

 **BGM: The Genesect Army (Pokemon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened)**

"Genesect…what?" Maria Jr asked.

"The Genesect Army, they're a group of Genesect from the Pokemon movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened." He explained.

"Another movie? I just got done watching Pokemon Heroes…" Rose sighed.

"You've got a lot more to watch. Anyway, the Red Genesect is their leader and the others are Burn Drive, Chill Drive, Douse Drive and Shock Drive." He said.

"Enemies everywhere." The Red Genesect said, his eyes flashing red. "Destroy them all!" He ordered as they all attempted to use Techno Blast, but Maria Jr. tackled down the Red Genesect before they could.

"Don't even think about it." She said dangerously. The Red Genesect pushed her away in response.

"Deal with the others! This one is mine." The Red Genesect ordered. They nodded and went over to deal with the others, forcing them to scatter.

"I won't let you hurt my sister!" Rose growled, trying to intervene.

"Rose, let me take care of this." Maria Jr. said.

"But…"

"Trust me, I'll be fine." She said as she pulled out a Pokeball and threw it, as Ampharos came out.

"…Alright, but if he starts hurting you, I'm going to kick his ass."

 **End BGM**

"Alright." She nodded as she then Mega Evolved Ampharos.

 **BGM: Battle (Pokemon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened)**

"Thunder Punch!" She ordered as Ampharos ran over and Thunder Punched Red Genesect, but he dodged and used Blaze Kick to knock Ampharos away, but it still pulled through. Maria Jr. then ordered Ampharos to use Power Gem, but Red Genesect used Signal Beam, hitting Ampharos as it fell on one knee.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" She ordered, but Red Genesect used Techno Blast to hit the Dragon Pulse, eradicating it and hit Ampharos dead center, knocking it out.

"I'm just getting started!" Maria Jr. smirked, calling back Ampharos and calling out Jirachi next. "Zen Headbutt!"

"Useless!" Red Genesect exclaimed, and used Extreme Speed to knock Jirachi away.

"Doom Desire!" She ordered and then Jirachi used it, but nothing happened yet. Red Genesect used Signal Beam on Jirachi, causing it to cry out in pain.

 _Come on, Jirachi… just hold out a little more…_ She thought as she watched Jirachi fall to the ground, but then it kept getting up, no matter how many times it got hit by a Signal Beam.

Red Genesect charged up Techno Blast, but then suddenly a powerful laser slammed into him from above, causing him to yell in agony while Rose sighed with relief.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Maria Jr. said, looking at Jirachi who was looking rather beat up and wouldn't last too much longer. "Alright, return for now." She said, putting Jirachi back and then calling out Meloetta.

 _Why Meloetta…?_ Rose thought. _I would've used Altaria or Mawile…hell, Manaphy would be better. What is she up to?_

"I will not fail!" Red Genesect declared and used Blaze Kick, but Meloetta avoided the attack.

"Psychic!" She ordered as Red Genesect floated up.

"Release me!"

"Now, bring him close to you."

 _What?! Is she out of her mind?!_ Rose thought watching Meloetta bring Red Genesect close.

"Closer…closer…alright, now use Perish Song!" She ordered as Meloetta used the move after Red Genesect was free.

Rose's eyes widened. _Now I get it, she wants to wrap this up by using Perish Song at close range! Risky, but doable!_

 _Blast, I need to hurry this battle up and destroy the enemy._ Red Genesect thought. _I only have limited time now._

"Psybeam!" She ordered but Red Genesect flew away to avoid it and then used Extreme Speed to slam into Meloetta, knocking her into Maria Jr. "Ooof!"

"Meloetta…" Meloetta apologized as she got up and used Psybeam again, but Red Genesect used Techno Blast to prevent getting hit from it as it hit Meloetta as she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, but Maria Jr. put her back in her Pokeball.

 _Dammit…_ Maria Jr. thought and then called out Manaphy, who then ordered her to use Whirlpool, as she did just that, but Red Genesect avoided it and used Extremespeed to knock her away. "Water Pulse!" She ordered as Manaphy used Water Pulse, but Red Genesect flew up and used Signal Beam on her to deal damage.

"Aqua Ring!" She ordered as Manaphy closed her eyes to begin healing herself, but then suddenly, Red Genesect used Techno Blast to take down Manaphy. "Manaphy!" She exclaimed in shock as she returned Manaphy. "Alright, Altar-"

"Enough of this pointless battle!" Red Genesect exclaimed and then used Techno Blast right on Maria Jr. as her eyes widened in fear as it was coming right for her, but then suddenly, Rose pushed her out of the way and she got hit by it, as she screamed in agony as everyone saw this as their eyes widened in horror.

 **End BGM**

"ROSE!" Maria Jr. screamed as Techo Blast faded and then Rose fell to the ground, turning back to her normal human form. "NO!" She yelled as she quickly caught her. "Rose!"

"S-sis…" Rose groaned.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Rose…wh-why…?" Maria Jr. asked, tears already forming in her eyes as Isaac, Purple Heart, Primal Heart, Minene and Yuno were immediately by their side.

"It's because…I didn't want to see you…get hurt…" Rose groaned. "I…I love you…and I'd do anything to…protect you…" She muttered and suddenly, her eyes started closing.

"Rose…" Maria Jr. said as tears fell on Rose's cheeks. "I love you too…" She said, crying and hugging her tightly.

"Dammit…" Isaac glared at Red Genesect. "How do you live with yourself, hurting an innocent girl?!"

"Don't give me orders!" the Red Genesect roared, firing a Signal Beam on Issac which pushed him to a wall.

"You monster…" Maria Jr. sobbed a little. "She was my sister…MY FAMILY!"

"Family?" Red Genesect asked as he charged up Techno Blast. He dismissed that as he prepared to fire on Issac, but then suddenly he groaned in agony. Perish Song finally got him as he fell to the ground in defeat.

"Did we get him?" Neptune asked as the other Genesects were defeated in battle.

"Rose…" Maria Jr. looked at her sister.

"Take this." Cloud said, pulling out a summon gem. "Crazy Hand gave me this after I became a Smasher." He said as Maria Jr. looked at the summon gem and used it. The person who was summoned…was none other than Paper Mario himself. Paper Mario examined Rose's condition and reached in his pocket, pulling out a Life Shroom. He gently put it in her mouth and then he gently made her swallow it.

"A Life Shroom…" Yukari said. "How'd you know he had it in him?"

"Crazy Hand told me all about Paper Mario and his items." He explained. "The Life Shroom was one of them." He said as Rose opened her eyes.

"Rose!" Maria Jr. exclaimed.

"Huh…?" She wondered as she looked at everyone looked at her. "Did we win?"

"We did." Isaac nodded as Maria Jr. couldn't contain her tears and hugged her tightly, as Rose returned it.

"Uuugh…" A voice suddenly said as they looked Red Genesect getting up. And soon the rest were joining.

"The Genesect Army is getting up." Professor Jacob said. "Capture them before they fully recover!" He said as Maria Jr., Maria, Flame, Primal Heart, and Souji threw Ultra Balls at them. Maria Jr. caught the Red Genesect, Douse Genesect was caught by Maria, Flame got Burn Genesect, Primal Heart gained Chill Genesect, and Souji caught Shock Genesect.

"Guess we got more Pokémon allies with us." Isaac said.

"We should still be careful with them, just in case." Professor Jacob said.

"Why do you say that?" Halo Heart asked.

"As seen in the movie they were in, they are not easy to convince except for the Douse Genesect." He answered. "How they got here is something I don't know, though I have a feeling that these are alternate versions of them."

"Well in the mean time, let's go back home." Purple Heart said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune's Basilicom…_

"Vert, would you mind telling me why you keep showing up?" Neptune asked.

"Well, I always come to see Nepgear." She said.

Neptune folded her arms, unconvinced. "Uh-huh…is it Nepgear or is it actually Kai?"

"Okay, you got me. I always come here for Kai."

"I knew it!" She said as Vert than transformed into Green Heart and sat down on the couch right next to Kai. She smiled and then transformed into Unversed Heart as Green Heart then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

"Oi, get a room, you two." Minene said, looking to see Nishijima nosebleeding. "You're making my boy nosebleed over here!"

"How many Mega Stones do you have? I'm curious." N asked Maria Jr.

"Uh…two. One for Ampharos and one for Mawile."

"I see, Dyntos forgot to give you one for Altaria." He said as he pulled one out of his pocket. "I happened to have one right before Team Rocket decided to kidnap us."

"Why did they kidnap you three?" Nan asked.

"That is what I keep wondering." Rosa muttered, drinking tea. "They wouldn't even say why. I suppose it either had to do something with our Pokemon, or because I'm a Princess of Heart. I'll never figure it out…"

"Do you think…" Isaac looked at Light.

"Maria Jr…I…I have something to tell you…" Rose said who had turned back into her CPU Candidate form.

"Hmm?"

"I…I love you."

Maria Jr raised an eyebrow. "I love you too, but…why are you blushing? We loved each other after you adopted me."

"I know, but…" Rose clenched her fists and gulped, looking at Maria Jr. "It's more than that…"

"Wait, are you implying…"

"Yes." She nodded as she pulled her close to her. "I love you that much." She said and kissed her, as Maria Jr's eyes widened in surprise, but then she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her and started kissing her back.

"EVEN OUR NIECE?!" Minene and Yuno yelled while Isaac fainted just watching them.

"Out of all the romance possibilities…I did NOT see this coming." Professor Jacob said.

"Who cares? I'm shipping it!" Deadpool said, taking a picture of it.

"Fools! You think you can relax?" A familiar voice asked them as Worldwalker's fists clenched.

 **BGM: Arthas (World of Warcraft: Rise of the Lich King)**

"Arthas…"

"Wait, the guy that appeared in the last arc?" Neptune asked as a portal opened up and Arthas walked out.

"Alright, now you're going down!" Worldwalker growled as everyone got ready to take him down, but Arthas raised his hand.

"I do not wish to battle you." He said. "The day we battle is far away, but it is slowly approaching. I only came to see if you are truly worthy to face me on that fateful day." He explained.

"So you're just going to test all of us in your world?" Isaac asked.

"Excluding the CPUs, yes." He said.

"What's your test?" Worldwalker demanded to know.

"The raid of Naxxrammus." He explained. "If you can complete that test, then it will prove that all of you will be worthy to face me."

"Naxxrammus, huh? Very well." Worldwalker said. "We'll play your little game. But, what are the rules?"

"Ah, you catch on quick. You see, each time the Necopolis shows up, you choose one wing. After you complete it, you must leave. The first quarter of Naxxrammus is the Arachnid Quarter. Simply put, you'll be facing a lot of spiders in there. After you complete that, you will then go to Plague Quarter, where you'll find Necromancers, test animals and failed experiments in that room. Once that is complete, you'll go the third quarter, the Construct Quarter; you'll find undead abominations in that particular one. After that, you'll head off to the Military quarter filled to the brim with Death Knights."

"That shouldn't be too difficult." Nan said.

"It is, actually. There are a lot of powerful beings in these quarters, or as you so-called 'gamers' call them, bosses." Arthas explained.

"Ooo! A Boss Rush!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Not necessarily." Arthas said. "Anyway, after you complete those four, you will then head off to the Frost Wyrm Lair."

"What's a Frost Wyrm?" Harry asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Potter." He said. "It's a giant undead dragon with ice powers and immunity to ice. To make this fair, I'm preventing the fire Dragon Slayer to help you. We don't want to make it too easy for you, considering his strength and Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode." He said. "After you manage to beat him, you will face my right hand man, Kel'Thuzad…and IF you manage to beat him…"

"We face you." Pit said.

"Not right away, but very soon." He explained. "After you beat him, you will be worthy of facing me, and you will return to this world and resume running around and taking down the Seven Sages." He said. "So, are you ready?"

"Can we get ready first?" Nan asked.

"Take all the time you need, you'll need a lot of items for this test." He suggested. "I'll wait here and await your response." He said as they nodded and proceeded to go to the stores to get items while Arthas patiently waited.

"U-um, Mister Arthas, sir?" Nepgear walked over to him. "W-would you like some tea?" She nervously asked.

"I do not drink that kind of beverage." He said.

"I-I see." She nodded as eventually, they came back with various healing items and helping items.

"We're ready." Worldwalker said.

"Good. Let us go in and begin." He said as he watched them go into the portal, while the female Keyblade Wielders minus Maria kissed the CPUs.

"We'll be back soon." Kai told Vert.

"Okay." She nodded as they walked into the portal and then Arthas slowly walked in, closing it behind him.

"Guys…good luck…" Noire said. _Hina, be careful…_

* * *

 **Neptune: Mind telling me what the heck is going on?**

 **Considering there's a timeskip in your game after chapter 4, we thought we could get around that by going to World of Warcraft, and when we come back, it's a couple years later.**

 **Deadpool: I think it's a cool idea.**

 **Neptune: You do bring up a good point, well, we'll be cheering you on!**

 **Also, I can't believe Cloud of all people got in Smash now...but I wonder who will be revealed in December?  
**

 **Neptune: We'll find out soon!**


	56. World of Warcraft: Arachnid Quarter

As our Heroes exited the portal what they saw shocked most of them. They were in a large circular room while in the center were 4 staircases leading downwards to a large stone, while 4 ramps that had eye like pedestal on them lead up to a glowing blue area. In each of the 4 corners of the room you could say there was 4 entrances. One was a ramp leading downwards with a large spider over it, the next an archway with drooping skulls, then a giant gaping skull leading into an grated room, then finally a simple archway where you could hear the sounds of weapons clashing in the distance. Looking around the room you could see a few maggots and roaches with a cat walking around killing them.

"Ah Naxxrammus. Still creepy as ever." Worldwalker said. "Hmm? Oh it's Mr. Bigglesworth." he said, referring to the cat. "Okay, let's head to the Arachnid Quarter."

"You had to clear this place out? I do not envy you. Then again we will be doing the same thing." Issac said.

"We will be going in with 10 people while everyone else stays here. If you're about to ask why, we won't have enough room to fight with everyone and I don't want the kids to get hurt accidentally. Me, the Keyblade Wielders and Icarus will do this thing." Worldwalker said.

"Why me?" asked Icarus

"Because you are very adaptable with your weapons and that could be useful. Now let's go!"

And so our group of 10 went down the ramp into the Arachnid Quarter as everyone else stayed at the Hub, with the kids playing with the cat. As they headed down the ramp they are attacked by a swarm of small spiders. These are taken care of with little problem. The room ahead has spider eggs along the walls with a pillar in the middle and groups of spider in the corners. As the group goes to clear these out Hina is struck by a web and pulled into the lot of them, only to be saved by Kai and Maria who used Thundaga to shock them long enough for her to get away. As the Spiders were cut down, they slowly cleared the room out and headed down the open hallway where they clear out one last group of spiders, including one that is taller than them.

"So what is your first impressions of the place?" asked Worldwalker

"Well considering the giant spiders, not that bad so far. Could be worse." Said Nan

"Ahh... welcome to my parlor."

"What was that?" Asked Flare a little scared.

"I hear little hearts beating. Yessss... beating faster now. Soon the beating will stop."

"That would be Anub'Rekhan, our first boss. He is not that hard; every now and then one of us will be sent Skyward. Then, he will summon scarabs and a Nerubian who we should kill immediately. The thing to watch out for is when locust start to fly around him; just stay way from him until he stops then it is just rinse and repeat until he dies. Just heal those that need it" said Worldwalker.

"That does not sound so bad." said Tristina.

"Yeah, Arachnid Quarter is easy compared to the rest of this place. Now let's go kill him!"

As our heroes entered the room, they see Anub'Rekhan. He is a crypt lord, a giant beetle monster with an tough exoskeloton and scythe like arms. As Wolrdwalker charges in to take the hits from him Issac starts things off with a Firaga.

"There is no way out!" said Anub'Rekhan. The door to the room closes behind them. As the fight goes on every now and then someone is sent skyward with his impale ability, but they heal the damage off with Curaga. Then he starts the locust swarm and chases after Julia who runs on the out side of the room to give her friends as much room as possible.

"Yes, run! it makes the blood pump faster!" Anub'Rekan said

"Okay, this guy is getting on my nerves." said Icarus as he hit him will a fully charged shot from the Dark Pit Staff.

The Swarm ends with Scarabs and a Nerubian entering the battle. They are taken care of quickly. The fight go like this until Anub'rekhan falls.

"Whew. Well that was something." said Issac. "Uh what are you doing?"

"I am checking him for loot. these guys tend to have nice stuff on them. Ah here we go." Said Worldwalker as he pulls out a ring and what looks to be a miniature Triforce. "A miniature Triforce? Huh. Well the ring improves stamina which would give the wearer more health and thunder magic, and the Triforce here provides a small bonus in Fire, Ice, and Wind magic. So who wants what?" asked Worldwalker.

"I'll take the ring." said Julia.

"Guess I'll take the Triforce there." said Nan.

"OK with stuff like this only you guys can use it. As soon as you put it on, it gets bound to your soul. One heck of an anti theft mechanism eh? But for now lets take a quick breather then clear to the next boss."

"Yeah let's do that." said Issac.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later_

"Well we made it to Fearlina already. Huh, I remember that taking longer." said Worldwalker.

"That is a lot of people. Are we going to have to kill them?" asked Julia

"Yeah, they are part of the cult of the Damned that serves Arthas, and their leader in here is Grand Widow Fearlina. They're on that alter with the fancy yellow robes. Wait, there is a sign here." Worldwalker read the sign.

'Fearlina is training acolytes to worship me. Her job is very important do not disturb her - Kel'Thuzad.'

"Arthas is going to have a few words with him for that." he said after reading it.

"What kind of a sign is that?" asked Kai.

"A weird one. I will admit I ran into some pretty goofy stuff even among the scourge but that is just weird." said Worldwalker.

"Can you give us an example of another one?" asked Issac.

"Before I went into Icecrown I had to take down their main mine for Saronite, an ore the scourge uses a lot. When I killed their forge master he said this on his death. 'Garfrost hope Giant Underpants clean. Save boss great shame for later.'" said Worldwalker. Everyone proceeds to laugh.

"Oh that cracks me up every time I remember it. Anyway, Fearlina here used poison bolt volleys that will hit all of us. We can interrupt them with a quick punch to the face, kick to the shin, anything to stop her concentration. She also uses the Rain of Fire Spell get out of the way of that. I see an Obideiance Crystal here too. Wait, there's another sign." Worldwalker read it.

'I gave you this so you can cancel her frenzy since I know none of you know have the mind control spell to cancel out her frenzy by sacrificing a Cultist. With hate-Arthas.'

"Well, if she starts attacking a lot faster someone use this crystal, walk the guy onto the alter and make him kill himself to cancel it out."

"That seems really cruel." said Maria.

"Yeah, well I don't really feel like eating 3 attacks a second from her frenzy for too long. Oh looks like her speech is finishing." said Worldwalker.

"Your old lives, your mortal desires, mean nothing. Your acolytes of the master now, and you will serve the cause with out question. The greatest glory is to die in the master's service!" Said the Grand Widow.

"Hey! Stop monologing so we can kill you already!" Said Issac.

"Slay them In the Master's name!" said Fearlina,

"Oh nice going, we could of cleared these wimps out but you had to make them mad. Oh well, I'll fight Fearlina and keep her attention on me. Kill her followers except the 4 next to her." said Worldwalker.

The fight went on and all that was left were Fearlina and her 4 main worshipers. She started to cast Poison Bolt Volley, but Issac and Nan kept her from getting it off, taking turns with it. Fire rained down from the ceiling but hit no one. Then Fearlina got in a rage.

"Kneel before me Worms!" Fearlina yelled.

"OK she's enraged! Make one of the worshipers kill themselves!" Worldwalker ordered.

"Got it!" said Icarus.

Icarus managed to get one of the worshipers to kill himself using the Obidiance Crystal. The fight went on like this, with the Poison bolts being interrupted and the fire avoided and the Frenzies countered, until the Grand Widow finally fell to the Heroes.

"The master will avenge me!" were the Grand Widow's last words.

"Well that was fun! I missed this! Let's see what she had on her." Worldwalker said as he then looked through the corps for any valuables. "A ring, and what looks like some sort of Laurel Crown. Hmm... The crown increases the range of weapons and adds nature damage to attacks. Sounds good for Icarus. and the ring increase fire damage while increasing resistance to ice. Issac, that sounds like something you would use. So here you guys go!"

"Sweet! This ring make me feel more powerful!" said Issac after he put it on.

"I like this a lot. Let's take a breather and then move on. How many bosses we got left in this wing? asked Icarus.

"One, and boy is she a big one." said Worldwalker.

* * *

 _5 minutes later..._

"Any reason there is green slime in this big hallway?" asked Nan.

"Do not touch that. It will reduce you to near death by just touching it. It's like you say you have 100 hit points in a video game; touching the slime changes your health to 10 points max, and when you leave it you will be at 10 points out of 100. Also keep an eye out for ghosts that will run away and get help, kill them pronto." said Worldwalker.

"Okay, stay away from the slime and kill ghosts. So other wise it is just spiders, right?" asked Issac.

"Yup, and we are heading towards their mother; Meaxxna."

"I doubt it would be too bad." said Hina.

As they enter Meaxxna's lair, they see the sheer size of the Spider queen of Naxxrammus.

"I stand corrected." said Hina.

"Right, things to watch out for is that she will try wrap us in web cocoons. We need to break that person out immediately lest they suffocate. She can stun us with a web barrage, and she will summon little spiders to eat us. When she is almost dead she will get huge and start to attack a lot faster. Oh and the poison reduces the effectiveness of healing." said Worldwalker.

"Reduce the effectiveness of healing? That is just wrong." Tristina complained.

"Oh wait until we get to Loatheb in the Plague quarter. He sucks. Oh and this web is fire proof so don't worry about burning it and causing us to fall to your deaths." said Worldwalker.

"Thank you for small miracles." Kai said with heavy sarcasm.

And so taking the Spider's attention, Worldwalker and our heroes started the fight against the giant spider. The first victim of the Web Cocoon was Nan who was quickly broken out by Julia, and not long after that the spiderlings showed up for their dinner. They dealt with them and the fight continued with Issac taking the hits after Worldwalker got poisoned. The two switched places until Meaxxna got a sudden size increase.

"OK we almost got her down! Keep up the Pressure!" said Worldwalker as he took her back from Issac. Needless to say a few minutes later the Spider Queen was dead and a Eye pedestal on the wall activated. "And that is the end of the Arachnid Quarter." Worldwalker said while looking through her remains. "Hmm...wind resistant ring with bonus ice damage, and what looks to be a badge with a spider on it. It seems to increase striking power and attack speed."

"I'll take the ring." Said Kai.

"Guess I will take the badge then" said Tristina.

"Right. Lets take that back to the hub, just touch the eye pattern." said Worldwalker as he demonstrated how to use it.

* * *

They were soon back in the hub.

"Welcome back!" Said Rose as Arthas enters the room.

"Hmm Not bad for your first Quarter, but the Arachnid Quarter is easy compared to the rest. Now I am opening a portal back to where you left. The next time you see me, you shall clear out the Plague Quater. I look forward to it. Now if you will excuse me I need to have a few words to Kel'Thuzad about that sign." says the Lich King as he leaves.

"Well Let's head back and finish that world up" said Worldwalker as they head though the portal.

* * *

 **This chapter was written by Worldwalker, so credit goes to him!**

 **Also, no music in this chapter...but there will be in the next chapter!**


	57. The Seven Sages Strike Back!

**BGM: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"Bored…BOOOORED." Neptune groaned.

"We get it, you're bored." Noire muttered. "But…it has been a while since we've last seen them. I just hope Hina's alright."

"If that Arthas guy actually killed Flare, I'm going to transform, find a way to get out of this world…AND TEAR HIM INTO PIECES!" Blanc yelled when suddenly a portal opened up and then everyone walked out.

"We're back!" Nan exclaimed.

"Tristina!" Neptune exclaimed as she tackled her. "I've missed you so much!"

"Were we gone that long?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…you were gone for five years." Vert said.

"Five years?! What do you mean five years?!" Isaac exclaimed in surprise.

"That's odd, we were only gone a few hours." Worldwalker said.

"Different worlds, different times. Did you not pick that up a few chapters ago?" Neptune asked.

"OH COME ON!" Yukari yelled.

"Aww, and we made such good progress too." Patchouli's voice muttered.

"Welp, time to start from scratch AGAIN." Ran sighed in annoyance.

Vert then hugged Kai and then kissed her. "We have a lot to catch up on." She said after breaking the kiss.

"We sure do!" Kai grinned and then took off with Vert, while Plutia transformed into Iris Heart.

"Come here, Julia~" She said seductively as Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart. They both started kissing once again, and then the other CPUs started kissing the other female Keyblade Wielders again.

"Home sweet home…" Isaac sighed, glancing at Silver Sister and Red Sister making out as well. "Aaaand my sisters are kissing each other again."

"Things are back to normal, it seems." Nan said, watching Noire, Blanc and Vert taking Hina, Flare and Kai back to their nations. "I bet they're taking them back to their nations to hang out with them." He said.

"And possibly kiss them." Isaac said.

* * *

 _One week later…_

"So glad you could help us with shopping." IF, now five years older, said.

"Any reason why you dragged us shopping anyway?" Isaac asked.

"Well, we're planning a sleepover later, so we wanted to gather up items." said a five year older Compa.

"Couldn't you have done it yourselves?" Nan asked.

"We could've, but you're like the only strong guys who could help us." Neptune said.

"You could've asked the other guys too." Nan muttered.

"You were the only ones available." IF said.

"She makes a good point." Isaac said as they walked back into the Basilicom.

"Homesi-…" Neptune's eyes widened. "Holy…"

"What is it?" IF asked. She looked and basically jawdropped as Compa looked in and had a completely shocked expression on her face.

"What, are any of the girls going at it in there?" Nan asked.

"See for yourself." Neptune said as Nan and Isaac took a peek.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They both yelled. What they saw before them was Silver Sister resting on Primal Heart's breasts and Red Sister resting on Hyrule Heart's breasts.

"Oh, you guys are back." Maria said as Peashy, who was also five years older, was cuddling up to her as she giggled.

"Please tell me they were just resting this entire time." Isaac said.

"They were." Maria nodded, but suddenly, Silver Sister looked into Primal Heart's eyes, and they both kissed while Red Sister did the same with Hyrule Heart, as all four of them started making out. "Whoa." She said while the five of them jawdropped.

"ROSE FELL IN LOVE WITH TRISTINA?!" Isaac yelled.

"AND MARIA JR. FELL IN LOVE WITH JULIA?!" Nan yelled…and then the five of them collapsed.

"Huh…" Nepgear said. "They decided to change it up a little."

"Most certainly shocking…" Professor Jacob said as Souji nodded, while everyone else excluding the others who were affected by it started nosebleeding.

"This world is going to be the death of me…" Worldwalker growled in annoyance.

"Miss Noire!" A Lastation Soldier shouted in her ear.

"Miss Blanc!"

"Miss Vert!"

"Hmm? What is it?" Blanc asked.

"Lastation/Lowee/Leanbox is under attack! Come help!" Their soldiers called out before cutting off.

"Lastation's in trouble!" Noire exclaimed.

"So is Lowee!"

"And Leanbox!"

Blanc growled. "Those Seven Sages…I have a feeling it's them!" She exclaimed.

"We'll come help you." Hina said as Flare, Kai, and the CPU Candidates nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Noire exclaimed as she took off to Lastation with Hina and Uni, Blanc went to Lowee with Flare, Ram and Rom, and Vert taking off to Leanbox with Kai.

"Welp, I guess we'll just kick back and relax." Neptune said. "It's their problem, not ours."

"While that may be true…" Histoire looked at her. "You should go help them. This is a large scale attack by the Seven Sages. Planeptune could be next."

"Aww, it's fine, isn't it? We're the smallest nation, so they'll poo-poo us." Neptune said, causing everyone to sweatdrop from that.

"Even if Planeptune is not in danger, there is no time to goof off! Please go and help the other CPUs!"

"Bawww, why? It's cool, seriously. They can handle it themselves."

"Can they…?" Plutia wondered. "They're all in really scary, really dangerous situations…right?"

"Even Plutia is disagreeing with you." Nepgear said.

"Hmm, yeah, that does kind of make me wonder about it, then." Neptune sighed. "Ugh, fine. So I guess in the end, the world needs me to be there."

"Hmm, wouldn't it be better if all of you went?" Histoire suggested.

"Well, it gives us something better to do than goofing off." Pit said as Silver Sister and Red Sister hopped off of Primal Heart and Hyrule Heart.

"Let's head out to Lastation!" Neptune exclaimed as they nodded and took off.

 **End BGM**

"Histoire, watch our son for us!" Rosa ordered and then took off with N.

"W-wait a minute…" Histoire said, looking at the four kids. "…Oh dear…"

* * *

 _At the Lastation Basilicom..._

 **BGM: Lastation (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"We're coming in!" Neptune exclaimed, kicking open the door to the Basilicom to find Uni looking around for something. "Uni? What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Uni turned her head. "I'm looking around for something, but I can't seem to find it."

"Where's Noire and Hina?" Nan asked.

"They went to check out the damage in the other rooms…the last room they went into was…the bedroom." She said. "They haven't come out in a long time, though…"

"I think I know what they're doing…" Souji said, chuckling to himself as they then slowly opened the door to Noire's room, to see them lying on the bed, kissing each other as Hina was on top of Noire. "I knew it!" He whispered, getting aroused looking at the two.

"How much blood are we going to lose in this world?" Yuki asked.

"A whole lot, apparently…" Cloud muttered.

"This is getting annoying." Worldwalker said as he kicked open the door. "Oi, lovebirds!" He shouted, surprising the two as they got up and looked at them in surprise.

"Uh, we weren't making out or anything! We were just…uh…taking a break!" Hina lied.

"Yeah, what she said!" Noire exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you checked out all the damage in the Basilicom, you were heartbroken and frustrated and then Hina decided to cheer you up by having a full-on make out session?" Neptune seemed to figure out, causing both girls to sweatdrop.

"Busted…" Both of them said.

"But yeah, that's the case." Noire said. "We tried to figure out who caused this, but…nothing came up…" She sighed. "A dead end."

"Well, you just gotta keep looking. There's probably some nooks and crannies you might have overlooked." Professor Jacob said.

"Oh!" Nepgear exclaimed, catching their attention as she walked over to the nightstand. "There's a camera right here." She said as she reached for it and then looked at it as her eyes widened. "It's recording…"

"Ooo, did you decide to share your little make out session on Youtube?" Deadpool asked.

"WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!" Hina and Noire yelled who then proceeded to beat him up.

"Agh…worth it!" Deadpool exclaimed, causing Dark Pit to facepalm.

"…If they wanted to film themselves, then they'd have a cameraman doing all the camera angles." Nepgear said. "Someone put it in here…taping everything."

"What?!" Hina and Noire exclaimed.

"Hmm…let me see what I can do here." Nepgear said as she walked over to Noire's computer and placed a device in the camera while hooking it on the computer, and a few minutes later… "Aha! I found where the data is located!" She exclaimed.

"Really, who?" Isaac asked.

"It belongs to this guy." Nepgear said, as a picture of an unfamiliar Seven Sage member appeared before them.

"Who's that?" Silver Sister asked.

"Annoydeath." Professor Jacob replied. "We need to stop him."

"I'll call Vert and Blanc over; I am not going to let them get away with this!" Noire growled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at a building in Lastation…_

"We got your message." Vert said.

"We're coming up blank in the other nations, but…I know we're close. I can feel it in my gut." Flare said.

"Come on, let's go." Noire said as everyone nodded and went into the building. As they kept looking around, they heard giggling from nearby as everyone gathered near a door. Noire peeked in to see Annoydeath, causing her to gasp lightly and then the doors opened to show everyone with their weapons out. "Don't you move an inch!" She ordered. "Hands in the air! Turn around and face me slowly!" Annoydeath did what she asked and turned around. "Fess up, you're the hacker now, aren't you?!"

"Ah..."

"Answer me or I'll cut you!" She threatened.

"Aww, don't talk like we're strangers, sister!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to give him an odd look. "Just call be Annoy, okay, girlfriend?"

Neptune anime fell. "Nepwhat?! A flaming robot?! But you look so manly!"

"My Metal Gear may be Solid Snake, but my heart is manly as they come!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"...Oh wow, he's a walking stereotype." Blanc said.

"I bet he has an assertive wedding and gives great advice too, how charming!" Vert said.

"I don't think that's actually charming..." Dark Pit said.

"Guilty as charged, sweetie!" Annoydeath exclaimed, causing Dark Pit to sigh in annoyance. "I thought you were all boobs and no brains, but maybe not!"

"Excuse me?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Gender identity is irrelevant here. Are you the hacker or not? Just spit it out!" Annoydeath suddenly chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You're even cuter in person, Noire. In fact, I can just eat you up..."

"Huh? Was that supposed to be flattery or a threat?!"

"I may be queer, but let me play it straight for you, I have the hots for you." He said, snapping his fingers to reveal the various pictures of Noire, completely ignore the fact that Hina was getting jealous. "I'm a foyer honey, so sue me!" He exclaimed, causing Noire to scream.

"Aaah! Look, that's Noire!" Neptune exclaimed and pointed to another picture. "And that one's Noire too! They're all Noire!"

"I'm like your biggest fan, Noire! I just wanted to see more of you, that's all! Agh! It was an impulse crime!"

"I couldn't care less about some stupid photos! I'm mad that you hacked my system and-" She noticed a photo of her and Hina kissing. "HEY! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIVATE MOMENT!" She yelled, causing Hina to scream in fear.

"Oh ho ho, you and Hina are so cute together...especially when it comes to this." He said, snapping his fingers to show Noire and Hina sewing together.

"Aaaah!" Hina shrieked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light..._

"Yay, I'm rubbing off on them!" Peach exclaimed, causing the other Princesses of Heart to sweatdrop at this.

"How in the hell can your secret love of sewing rub off on people?" Reimu asked.

"The universe works in mysterious ways." Palutena said.

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

"Noire and Hina are sewing like somebody's mom!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It does seem like something rather uncharacteristic..." Dark Pit said. "I never thought Hina actually liked sewing..."

"I...uh...when you guys came back from World of Warcraft, I kinda...maybe...gotten her into it when we were alone in Lastation..." Noire giggled nervously.

"I feel like I've seen that outfit before." Vert said.

"You've got some crazy imagination there, you crazy goddess you!" Noire said. "In any way, that's not why I'm here!"

"Oh, you're not even here for...these?" Annoydeath snapped his fingers to show various cosplay outfits of Hina and Noire.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"AAAAH!" Noire and Hina screamed.

"I didn't know you liked Cosplaying..." Nan said. It turns out, Noire also got Hina into cosplaying after they returned.

"Hey look, those two are dressed up as the Mario Bros...even doing their poses!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Oh! They're dressed up as me and Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Aaah! And they're doing the poses!" She fangirled. "SO CUTE!"

"Master Chief and Cortana!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Youmu and Yuyuko..." Yukari said and then sweatdropped. "While kissing..." She said, hearing Youmu and Yuyuko screaming in horror from the Citadel of Light.

"Lucy and Erza!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Harry Potter and Ginny!" Nan exclaimed.

"Rosalina and Daisy!"

"Palutena and Lucina...also kissing?!"

"WHAT?!" Pit shouted, while Palutena fainted from the Citadel of Light.

 _I'd die happy if I ever saw that really happening._ Wyvern thought. Paltena X Lucina, or Palucina, was his OTP in the yuri department.

"Hatsune Miku and Lana!"

"Sheik and Impa!"

"Wolverine and Deadpool!"

"Hey, now there's a good looking gal!" Deadpool gave his thumbs up in approval.

"Thor and Iron Man!"

"Gravemind and 343 Guilty Spark!"

"Haruhi Suzumaiya and Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire!"

"Captain Olimar and a Red Pikmin!"

"Villager and Isabelle!"

"Yuno Gasai and Minene!"

"Not bad..." Minene said.

"Link and Zelda!"

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee from RWBY!" Wyvern exclaimed.

"What's RWBY?" everyone except Worldwalker, Professor Jacob, and the CPU's asked. Even Hina asked despite the fact that she had cosplayed as a RWBY character.

"You people need to start watching web shows." Wyvern facepalmed.

"Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Mega Man and Roll!"

"And finally... Marisa and Alice Margatroid...also kissing." Professor Jacob said, hearing Marisa screaming while through it all, Hina and Noire were screaming in horror.

"STOP LOOKING!" Hina and Noire screamed.

"OMG! You two are totally cute when you're flipping out!" Annoydeath said as he took a photo of the two freaking out. "Exclusive!"

"That...IS ENOUGH!" Hina screamed. "You big...metal...PERV BOX!" She yelled.

"I...I AM GOING TO THROW YOU IN JAIL!" Noire threatened.

Annoydeath gasped. "Goodness, such language! But just so you know, if I leave here, all the photos will be published online." He threatened, causing Hina's and Noire to gasp. "At first, I was going to keep them all by myself, but then I got to thinking how fun it would be to plaster the whole universe with your cute little cosplay selfies!"

"That's evil...and I like it!" Hades grinned.

"This is quite the dilemma, if such compromising photos were published..." Vert said.

"They would be too embarrassed to show their faces..." Blanc said.

"Nah, it's cool, yo." Neptune said. "They look cute, so...no prob." She lied.

"You need acting lessons." Vert told her.

Fire was seen in Hina's and Noire's eyes. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! GO AHEAD AND PUBLISH THEM!" Noire screamed as the two of them jumped into the air, transforming into their HDD forms.

"ALL IT WILL COST YOU IS YOUR LIFE!" Halo Heart screamed as they proceeded to attack him, but suddenly they were hit and sent back by two Zelda bosses. Iron Knuckle and Gerudo Pirate.

"While you two deal with them, I'll go ahead and start publishing them!" Annoydeath said and then took off. "Toodle-loo!" He waved and took off.

"WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THESE TWO, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Halo Heart screamed as they all got ready to take the two on.

 **End BGM**

But suddenly a wall of gray mist appeared, and out from it came a group of monsters. One part were horned stone imp-like monsters which had some shiny orange lines on their body while holding spears. The others were the familiar Rat Fangires. And leading them were completely different looking monsters.

The first was a cyan blue humanoid bull who had red eyes, golden claws, white horns, and white armor that had a little bit of tinted red and gold. His armor covered his chest and his shoulders were covered by a double layer of armor. For some reason the armor on his arms and legs seem to be a part of his body. The other monster was similar to the Rat Fangires, but looked more like a Polar Bear with white and light blue patches on its skin and claw-like shoulders.

"Minotaur Phantom and Ghouls!" Wyvern exclaimed.

"And Polar Bear and Rat Fangires!" Yuki added.

"Assist those two." Minotaur Phantom ordered, pointing to Iron Knuckle and Gerudo Pirate.

"Kill the rest." Polar Bear Fangire finished.

 **BGM: Individual System (Tetra Fang)**

"Not on our watch!" Nishijima told as he, Yuki, and Wyvern took out their respective Rider Gears. Wyvern took out a familiar item, now known as the Wyvern Driver, and placed it around his waist. He then took out a small claw, or Claw Chip, placed it in the Wyvern Driver and closed it, but not without cry of, "Henshin!"

 **Henshin!**

The giant claws came out of the Wyvern Driver, quickly slashing Wyvern before disappearing, donning him in his Rider form.

Yuki put on a black belt that had a mechanism in the center that was decorated black and gold with a red stone center. On the sides were two black and gold cases that held what looked like whistles. Putting it on made it give off some kind of activation tone. He then reached into his vest and pulled out a black and gold knuckle-like object that had some kind of barrels on the end. He then held it up and pressed it against the palm of his free hand.

 **R–E–A–D–Y** the device spoke.

"Henshin!" Yuki cried before he slid the device into his belt buckle.

 **F–I–S–T O–N** the belt then cried.

A gold cross appeared on the belt and spun rapidly on the red jewel before it fired off a short distance in front of Yuki. The cross came to a stop before it started to generate a suit of armor with the cross as a faceplate. When the body was complete, it rushed at Yuki and covered his body, turning solid and forming Kamen Rider Ixa.

Nishijima took out some items from a briefcase he was holding, first placing what is called the Delta Mover on the right side of the belt. Next, he placed the belt and attached it to his waist, then he picked up the Delta Phone. He pressed the trigger hearing a beeping sound. He then pressed the Delta Phone to his cheek, his mouth close to the speaker, shouting, "Henshin!"

 **STANDING BY**

The Delta Phone made a pulsing noise before he connected it to the Delta Mover to make the Delta Blaster.

 **COMPLETE**

Blue lines formed all over Nishijima's body and glowed brightly causing everyone to shield their eyes. After a few moments, the light died down and in place of Nishijima was Kamen Rider Delta.

The three Riders charged at the leading Kaijin while their foot soldiers went to assist Iron Knuckle and Gerudo Pirate.

Iron Knuckle walked over to them and slashed them with his axe, but they dodged as the other CPUs went in their HDD forms and then proceeded to attack the Iron Knuckle and Rat Fangires while Link and Impa dealt with the Gerudo Pirate and Ghouls. Iron Knuckle swung his axe down to hit them, but once again, they dodged as Deadpool shot him up, but his bullets bounced off. "Hey no fair!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Soul surge!" Nan called out as he quickly ran over and slashed him with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain as they jumped back where Sir Lancelot used Chaos Spear and Nan using Chaos Blast.

With the fight between the Kamen Riders and Kaijin, Ixa's golden faceplate opened up, revealing red eyepieces. The faceplate had opened up in four sections with the lower ones going to his cheeks and the upper ones rising up just above the eyes. At the same time he released a burst of heat that sent the two Kaijin skidding backwards. Ixa then summoned his weapon, the Ixa-Calibur, while Delta took out his Delta Blaster. They aimed and fired their guns at the two Kaijin continuously. The Kaijin stumbled backwards as sparks flew off their bodies from the repeated bombardment of the IXA-Calibur and Delta Blaster. Wyvern took this opportunity to place a Claw Chip in his Driver before closing it.

 **Claw!**

The giant claws came out of the Wyvern Driver, this time overlapping his hands and becoming solid, forming a pair of large clawed gauntlets. Wyvern quickly ran at the Kaijin and slashed them with his claws, pushing them back more.

"NEPTUNE BREAK!" Purple Heart and Primal Heart yelled as Isaac went Darkspine Isaac and slashed him away and destroying some Rat Fangires. Iron Knuckle retaliated by swinging him away, but Silver Sister used Curaga on him and Red Sister used Aerial Slam on him where Cloud was waiting and slashed him to a wall as Pit, Dark Pit and Icarus fired arrows at him and some Rat Fangires.

Iron Knuckle got up and attacked them again, but Hermione used Expelliamus to make his axe go flying and Ron and Harry used Stupify to knock him away a few feet, and then was blown away from an explosion made from Minene where he was then beaten up by the other CPUs and then Halo Heart summoned a Fuel Rod Cannon as she aimed it at him and fired. He tried to dodge, but Maria used Stopza on them and then they got hit, taking him down for the count as he disappeared at the time when Impa dealt the finishing blow on the Gerudo Pirate.

"Lets finish them!" Wyvern commanded, referring to the Minotaur Phantom and Polar Bear Fangire.

"Right!" Ixa and Delta nodded. Wyvern placed another Claw Chip in his driver and closed it.

 **Slash!**

At that, Wyvern's claws were soon surrounded by a mysterious aura. He then jumped into the air and dropped down to the Kaijin.

"WYVERN SLASH! He shouted, slashing them with his claws and dealing tones of damage. Ixa and Delta took this time to ready their finishing moves.

Ixa changed the Ixa-Calibur from gun to sword mode then reached to his belt and pulled out one of the whistle-like objects, or a Fuestle, before inserting it into his belt.

 **I–X–A C–A–L–I–B–U–R: R–I–S–E U–P!** the Ixa Belt called as Ixa pushed the knuckle attachment against it after inserting the Fuestle. It made some beeping noises. Behind Ixa, the image of the sun shone which blinded the Polar Bear Fangire while the charge transferred from his armor into his weapon. Ixa used a vertical slash on the Polar Bear Fangire to cut him straight down the middle before finishing up with a horizontal slash at his waist. He then held his sword in front of him before thrusting forward and striking at the Fangire's heart. The end result was the Fangire's body shattering as a sign of its defeat.

Delta took out the Delta Mission Memory and inserted it in the Delta Blaster, extending 3 barrels out the front of the Delta Blaster.

 **READY**

He then spoke into the handle of the Delta Blaster, _"Check!"_

 **EXCEED CHARGE**

The Blaster charged up and Delta shot a Photon Stream towards Minotaur Phantom, hitting its target forming a huge holographic cone. He then jumped up before diving down for a drop kick, entering the cone before disappearing for a few second then reappearing from behind the Phantom. After that, Minotaur Phantom exploded.

There were still a few Ghouls and Rat Fangires, but they were dealt with by the Z Fighters.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, let's go find that asshole." Halo Heart said as they took off.

* * *

 _With Annoydeath…_

"Heheheh, they'll never find me here." Annoydeath said. "This is going to be amaaazing!" He exclaimed, but then he was tackled to the ground by Uni and Red Sister. "Oooof!"

"It's not going to be so amazing after this!" Red Sister exclaimed as Annoydeath growled and then kicked the both of them off of him as he then noticed everyone else approaching them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Black Heart growled. "Answer me or you're going to freakin' die!"

"Go ahead and kill me, all it's going to do is release the videos throughout the universe. You see, I have a program that will be triggered if you kill me, which will release ALL the videos." He said, causing Black Heart and Halo Heart's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Wait, when you mean all of them…" Halo Heart said.

"ALL of them. I also captured the two of you having sex." He said causing both girls to shriek and the guys started nosebleeding, excluding the ones who aren't affected, of course. Everyone else jawdropped at the news.

Yuki and Nishijima were still in their Rider forms, so you can guess how messy it is to have a nosebleed in your helmet.

"Whoa…I didn't think they'd go THAT far!" Minene said, sweatdropping.

"I probably didn't need to hear that." Silver Sister said. _I thought it'd just be kissing with some slight groping, geez!_

Souji chuckled. _Kinda hopping I'd take her virginity when we were ready, but I don't mind this..._

"THAT MOMENT WAS PRIVATE, YOU PERVERT! NOW EVERYONE KNOWS!" Black Heart screamed.

"HAHAHAHA! There's nothing you pretty ladies can do about it! Kill me and they all go viral!"

"Hey, can I have that video?" Deadpool asked.

"NO!" Both of them screamed when suddenly Annoydeath fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"You should see the looks on your faces! Only I can see them with my eyes, if you kill me, it won't do a thing! They're for my eyes only!"

"Wait…so you were lying…" Halo Heart said, sounding both relieved and pissed off at the same time.

"Indeed."

"You no good little…" Black Heart growled as they both screamed in rage and charged for Annoydeath.

"Wait, no! Not the face!" Annoydeath exclaimed as the three of them got into a fighting dust cloud while all of them sweatdropped.

"I'll just…go back to Leanbox." Green Heart said, flying off with Unversed Heart.

"I'll go see how Lowee's doing." White Heart said as she took off with Hoopa Heart.

"I wonder if we can get a hold of that tape and use it for blackmail~" Hyrule Heart said.

"Julia, I love you even more." Iris Heart said as they kissed until the dust cloud settled as Halo Heart and Black Heart was dragging a knocked out Annoydeath away.

"We'll deal with this guy and punish him like no tomorrow…" Halo Heart growled as they disappeared from view.

"…So…Lowee?" Purple Heart asked as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 **BGM: Lowee (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Lowee's Basilicom, unlike Lastation's, was looking in much better condition as everyone walked in to see Blanc and Flare helping the construction workers. "Whoa…" Neptune said who had turned back to normal. "This looks completely different than Lastation's, I was expecting an ocean of blood."

"If you're looking for an ocean of blood, refer to Lastation…" Cloud muttered.

"Hmm?" Flare turned her head. "Oh, we haven't caught the culprit yet, but according to what the soldiers described, it was Copypaste."

"That guy caused a mess…" Blanc sighed in annoyance.

"Nearly wet myself in the process…" A Lowee Soldier quietly muttered, but it was heard by Deadpool, causing him to chuckle.

"You know, the two of us were planning to go pay that jackass a visit." Flare said.

"Well, you may need some help with that." Flame said.

"We'll take down that brute with you." Nan said.

"It's decided, then. I'll drill a new asshole into that asshole's asshole." Blanc darkly said.

* * *

 _With Copypaste…_

 **BGM: Minicar**

"Hyaah! Okay, once more!" Copypaste exclaimed as he destroyed a wall in the cave.

"Whoa, still strong as ever. Now please destroy this cliff!" A worker ordered.

"Yeah, leave it to me. HYAAAH!" He yelled, destroying the cliff.

"Thanks, man! Okay everyone, go and find any usable materials!"

"Sweet. Ever since Copypaste got here, work's been a snap." Another said.

"Seriously, bro. I was so shocked the first time I saw him here, though." Another muttered.

"H-hey now! Flattery will get you nowhere with me!" Copypaste said and then laughed. "Ah, the joys for being thanked for destroying things, and for being able to laugh with friends. I believe I may have found the place where I truly belong!"

"Hahaha! You're exaggerating."

"But seriously, if you stay, it'd be a huge help to us."

"Really…?" Copypaste asked.

"You're just saying that because it makes your job easier."

"Ugh, you got me."

Copypaste laughed. "You silly man! Trying to pull a fast one on your friend, are you?!" He asked as they all joined in on the laughter while everyone heard it all.

"What the hell…" Flare blinked.

"More like…why did things end up this way?" Neptune asked.

"He's fitting in pretty well. I'd feel bad for interrupting him." Nepgear said.

"True, but the question remains: Why did he destroy Blanc's Basilicom?" Nishijima asked.

"Maybe he was bored." Deadpool said.

"Riiiiight…" Nan looked at him. "I seriously doubt it."

"Shh, he's speaking again." Julia told him as they listened in.

 **End BGM**

"But seriously, you guys, I can't stay here forever." Copypaste said.

"Huh? Why not, buddy?"

"Is it the Seven Sages? Come on, pal, you don't need to go back to those jerks."

"Yeah! If you work hard here, Lady Blanc and her girlfriend will forgive you!" One of the workers said, unaware of Blanc and Flare blushing at the comment.

"Yes, I know. I know in my burning heart that your words are the truth." Copypaste sighed. "But…however! I have been on their team for many years, so they are also my comrades. It isn't as though they are all great people. There were times when we came to blows! But for me to simply roll over and worship two CPUs, it is an act of treachery I cannot commit."

"Good, you know your place." Flare said as Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Whoa! The CPUs are here?!"

"You'll pay for destroying my Basilicom with your body." Blanc growled.

"I'd have it no other way. I won't lose to the both of you!" Copypaste got ready.

"W-wait, Lady Blanc! Lady Flare!"

 _Lady Flare?_ Flame thought.

"Copypaste is a really cool guy!"

"Sure is! We're having a real blast working with him!"

"Tch, you bastards!" Blanc growled. "Loweeans shouldn't be in bed with the likes of the Seven Sages!"

"Hold up, there… are you really the right person to say that?" Neptune asked.

"Leave her out of this!" Flare ordered. "Don't bring up pointless shit!"

"I appreciate it, friends, but please stand down. It would be sad to get injured on my behalf."

"No need to act so formal, pal."

"Do you really gotta fight, bud?"

"Yeah. It's the one thing I can't back down from. Can I ask one last favor of you guys?" Copypaste asked.

"Hey, don't speak like this is the end, friend!"

"Just listen! I still see the Seven Sages as my comrades."

"Yeah…"

"But if they are my comrades, that makes all of you…my dearest friends." Copypaste said.

Goku blinked. "That makes no sense…"

"C-Copy!"

"I…I feel the same way about you, man…"

"Oh, give me a break…" Vegeta muttered in annoyance.

"Ugh! You're making this too difficult! Hurry up and fight!" Blanc ordered impatiently as she and Flare transformed. "The rest of you bitches should fight too!"

"I don't know about this… something about this feels wrong…" Nan said.

"Yeah, since when did we become the villains in all of this?" Pit asked.

"Fine! Stay there and do nothing! We'll take care of this fucking shithead ourselves!" Hoopa Heart exclaimed.

"You still find this side of her attractive?" Silver Sister asked Flame.

"It sure does." He said. "I don't mind watching the two of them laying the smack down on him."

 _And I thought Nan was bad…_ Isaac thought.

"Let's do this, CPUs! RAAAAAAH!" Copypaste yelled as White Heart and Hoopa Heart got ready.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

White Heart and Hoopa Heart flew over to Copypaste and slashed him several times as he retaliated by punching them, but they jumped back and Hoopa Heart slashed through him and White Heart slashed him up in the air. Hoopa Heart then slashed him back to the ground and then conjured up fireballs in the palms of her hands and then unleashed a powerful fire stream towards him as he cried out in pain.

"HARD BREAK!" White Heart yelled and then Hoopa Heart used Hyperspace Fury while White Heart was dealing incredible amounts of damage where Hoopa Heart slashed through him several times.

"TANZERINE TROMBE!" Hoopa Heart screamed and then using Sonic Blade as he cried out in pain and then retaliated with a flame attack on the two of them, but that didn't seem to do much to them as they kept dishing out pain.

"I guess…this is it…" Copypaste muttered.

"Let's do that Limit Break." White Heart said.

"Way ahead of you." Hoopa Heart said as she took out her Pokeball. "GO, HOOP-" Suddenly, a whip grabbed her arm as she turned around to see Hyrule Heart holding on to her arm. "What the HELL, Julia?!"

"Fine, I'll do it." White Heart said as she took the Pokeball, but another whip caught her as she looked to see Iris Heart. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Stopping this madness." Iris Heart said. "As much as I'd like to see him punished to the extreme, I think he's had enough…and this is coming from a sadist…"

"She's right. He's had enough." Hyrule Heart said. "Why don't we just let him live?"

 **End BGM**

"Are you NUTS?!" White Heart yelled.

"She's right. We're not the bad guys here." Professor Jacob said. "I understand you're frustrated by the Basilicom being destroyed, but… instead of killing him, how about…"

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"More tea, you two?" Copypaste asked, as they started drinking it.

"Ah, I could get used to this." Flare said.

"To heck with the Seven Sages." Copypaste said. "From now on, I am your humble, destructive servant!"

"Good." Blanc nodded.

"Hmm?" Isaac noticed a stack of paper on a desk as he walked over to it and looked at it. "You writing a novel, Blanc?"

"It isn't mine." Blanc smiled as everyone blinked and looked at Flare in surprise.

"Guilty!" Flare grinned. "She got me into writing and reading!"

"Didn't you read before?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as I'm into reading now, thanks to Blanny." She said as she looked at her novel that she's currently writing. "You know, I'm tempted to just go to Destiny Islands, grab my laptop and save myself several hand cramps…and several pencils."

"People do write on their computers these days." Professor Jacob said as Flare summoned her Keyblade as a keyhole appeared.

"Be right back!" She exclaimed as she took off, and then came back with her laptop. It had a few flowers on it and the Fire Flower was in the middle of it. "Alright, let's see what I got so far…" She said and started typing it down.

"Hey, send us the link in our emails so we can read it." Nan requested.

"You got it!" She grinned as everyone else took off to Leanbox while Blanc leaned her head on Flare's shoulder, watching her writing up a storm.

 _The determination in her eyes while she writes, it's incredible._ Blanc thought as she then kissed her on the cheek, causing her to smile while writing.

* * *

 _At Leanbox…_

"Okay, so what's the situation here?" Julia asked.

"Uh, maybe it's something huge…" Nan said.

"Or maybe it's a false alarm." Isaac said.

"Or maybe it's something disturbingly gross." Yukari said.

"Maybe Pyrrhon came back with a vengeance." Pit said. "But he should still frozen in Shadow Moses Island."

"…I dunno, just recently I read the news that the snow is melting at Shadow Moses Island." Dark Pit said. "So Pyrrhon could be free…"

"One way to find out, I suppose." Viridi said.

"Hmm?" Silver Sister noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"If anything, it could be something ridiculously overpowered that it's awesome!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I doubt it." Worldwalker said, and then they heard Silver Sister screaming.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Red Sister asked.

"Th-that!" Silver Sister exclaimed, as they looked to see a disturbingly creepy fish thing walking up to them. "What the hell is that?!"

"…Well, I got the 'disturbing' part right." Yukari said.

"Good lord, that's creepy!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Uh…let's just take this weird thing out!" Isaac exclaimed.

"So that's where you are!" A voice exclaimed as Green Heart and Unversed Heart landed.

"Wait, you guys are here?" Unversed Heart asked.

"We're here to help." Neptune said.

"These things have been popping up all over the place." Green Heart said. "I'd be careful, these things are quite vicious, in fact… they poison you a lot." She said. "I had to use a few healing spells on Kai."

Unversed Heart growled while holding on to her arm. "These bastards are so frickin' annoying." She said.

"Well, let's be careful and take this thing out!" Nan exclaimed.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Isaac used Sonic Blade on the thing, but it jumped back before the Keyblade could connect and then it avoided attacks from the other Keyblade Wielders. Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart used their whips to grab a hold of the creature, but it quickly took off and dragged the two CPUs and then it went around a tree while slipping out of the whips as the two circled around the tree and slammed into each other.

"Ouch." Pit winced as he summoned his Upperdash Arm. He ran over and tried to attack him with it, but unfortunately, he jumped out of the way and it hit Rosa by complete accident, who attempted to dive for it, as she landed right on Deadpool and N. "Whoops, sorry…"

"Remind me to stay away from you when you have a weapon out…" Rosa groaned.

"Idiot, you just need a Smart Bomb." Dark Pit said as he threw one at it, but it jumped out of the way as it smacked right into Red Sister who tried to freeze it with a Blizzaga, as she screamed in agony. "Whoops."

Red Sister winced. "That brings back painful memories…" She said as Yuno slashed down on the creature, but it jumped out as the sword nearly hit Tristina's feet.

"Whoa, watch it!" She exclaimed as the fish jumped over a certain spot as it blew up…unfortunately, Vito and Paolo were right above it, as they were launched away.

"Shit!" Minene growled. "Sorry!"

"Man, this thing is lively…" Vito got up, pulling out a mushroom and eating it and tossing one to Paolo.

"I gotcha!" Yuki exclaimed as he dived for it at the same time as Flame, both of them smacking into each other and knocking them out.

Impa caught it with her hands, but it then proceeded to slap her in the face with its tail and knocking her down as it then hopped away after Link dove after it, but faceplanting and smacking into Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. "Good golly, this thing is a really live one!" Neptune exclaimed as the creature then took off with everyone groaning.

"Dammit…that thing is fast." Silver Sister said as the Keyblade Wielders used Curaga on them all and then took off after it, but soon disappeared from view.

"Oh great, now where did it head off too?" Unversed Heart asked.

"I feel like it was just playing with us in order for us to get injured." Maria said.

"What was your first clue?" Hyrule Heart growled.

"I'm going to punish that thing for escaping us." Iris Heart muttered.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…it should be around here somewhere…" Unversed Heart said as they started walking around but then Green Heart stopped walking, hiding behind a tree.

"Shhh, hold on. I hear something." She said as they all listened in.

"Oh, I see, the CPU and their Keyblade Friends bullied you. There there, it'll be okay." It was Mr. Badd talking to the fish creature, joined by two more who sounded worried. "See, now you've worried your sisters. Don't cry, okay?"

"Ew, two more?" Neptune asked.

"That's the jerk who was being mean to Blanny." Iris Heart growled.

"It really was the Seven Sages." Nepgear said.

"And we've caught him red handed." Green Heart said as she revealed herself to him. "Halt, villain!"

"Whoa, the CPUs?!"

"You've really crossed the line, bringing such monsters into my nation…"

"No! You've been much worse to me!"

"But these creatures… wait, why are you upset with Vert?" Unversed Heart asked.

"Did you break his heart without realizing it? That's so Vert!" Neptune grinned.

"Don't talk as if you know! I don't remember any of that."

"You'll continue to lie to me?! You made my lovely daughter cry!"

"She did?" Nepgear asked.

"Vert, that's really naughty…" Iris Heart said.

"I have no idea what he's talking about! It's truly a bald-face lie from a balding man!"

"So the old dude's married, huh? I guess everyone can have lowered expectations…" Neptune muttered.

"Who'd marry this creep?" Nan asked.

"You still want to play dumb?! She's crying right in front of you, right now!"

"Wh-what? Where is she?" Green Heart asked.

"Right here!" Mr. Badd angrily pointed to the creature as everyone stared at him. "Apologize this very instant!"

"…Is your wife a Zora by any chance?" Proxi blinked.

"I am a single father."

"Whoa, hold on a sec. I'm totally confused." Neptune said. "Nope! Wait, I got it! You're a hermaphrodite! You sowed and reaped your own seed!" She exclaimed, causing everyone but Nepgear to facepalm and/or anime fall from this.

"Wow, that makes sense! He does seem kind of like a tortoise or a slimy snail!" Nepgear said.

"Funny, he looks like a person to me." Iris Heart said.

"Wh-who are you calling a snail?!" Mr. Badd shouted before clearing his throat. "Perhaps I wasn't clear. This girl is not my real child. I love her like a daughter. They see me as their father." He explained as the creatures made noises again. "Yes, yes, just a bit longer, okay?"

"…My mind went into a different, far more disturbing place." Green Heart said as Unversed Heart nodded in agreement.

"Still, gross. How could you see some icky, ugly monster that says 'derp' as your daughter?" Neptune asked.

"Wh-what was that?!"

"D-Don't be so rude, Neptune! I mean, well, to each their own." Nepgear said.

"Did you call my daughter both icky AND ugly?!"

"Aaaand he's pissed off." Isaac said, and then seeing two Zelda bosses approaching them. "…And bringing in Wizzrobe and Eyegore along."

"Of all the insults, you CPUs and Keyblade Wielders will even demean children, calling them icky and ugly?!"

"They ARE ugly." Maria said. "I mean, you have to be completely insane in order to call them your kids…oh wait…"

"Never…I'll never forgive you! Prepare yourselves, I will defeat you today!" He exclaimed and getting into his mech as the creatures joined him.

"We'll take on Wizzrobe and Eyegore, you guys take on Mr. Badd." Impa said as she and Link went to deal with them while everyone else went to take on Mr. Badd and the little creatures.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Take this!" Mr. Badd exclaimed, punching Isaac and Nan but they jumped back. Isaac went Darkspine Isaac as he spin dashed into him several times where Nan went Soul Surge and used Chaos Blast to knock him away with the help of Sir Lancelot.

The three creatures attempted to attack them but the Z Fighters easily got rid of them. Hermione fired a Stupify spell to knock Mr. Badd away and then Green Heart and Unversed Heart used Spiral Break to deal tons of damage while Neptune and Tristina transformed and used Neptune Break and then Primal Heart used Precipice Blades. "Argh!" Mr. Badd growled as he kept attacking them, but they kept dodging.

"Rainbow Double Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed, using the attack with Sailor Moon as Mr. Badd groaned in agony and then Maria, Professor Jacob and Worldwalker slashed him away and Yukari firing danmaku at him.

"You fools! I won't let you win this!" He exclaimed, ignoring the static coming out of his mech and proceeding to attack them relentlessly, but they kept dodging as Hyrule Heart suddenly chuckled.

"Let's finish you off with MY Limit Break!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed as her hand sparked with electricity.

 **Limit Break: Lightning Finale**

She aimed her hand up in the air and fired tons of electricity up into the sky, also using a Thundaga into the mix as dark clouds suddenly rolled in and thunder boomed in the sky, while lightning continuously flashed into the sky. "Begone!" She declared as she aimed her hand at him as several lightning bolts hit him as he cried out in pain, but then the clouds started glowing as it slowly opened up to see several lightning bolts firing in the middle, and then a humongous lightning bolt shot down and hit Mr. Badd's mech, as he screamed in agony and then the mech exploded, sending him flying to a tree.

"Awesome!" Nan exclaimed.

"Amazing." Purple Heart said, then noticing the two Zelda bosses falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Mr. Badd got up and glared at them. "This isn't over!" He exclaimed and then took off with the three creatures.

"Hmph, this isn't the last time we'll see him. But at least he's gone." Green Heart muttered.

* * *

 _Back at the Basilicom…_

 **BGM: Leanbox (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"Well, at least that's done." Nan said. "Now we can go back to Planeptune."

"Yeah." Neptune nodded as they then noticed Kai turning on an Xbox One and grabbing the controller.

"Oh, probably going to play Halo…" Isaac said, but then noticed her picking up a different game. "…Or Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare." He blinked. "Funny, I thought she was opposed to the Call of Duty games. Did I miss something?"

"I broadened her horizons by getting her into more competitive gaming." Vert smiled. "As of now, she's a hardcore gamer enthusiast." She said as Kai put on a headset while heading into a multiplayer match.

"Alright, bitches, I'm about to blow your fucking heads off!" Kai smirked.

"Oooh, a girl! I am SO scared! Why don't you go and make me a sandwich and let REAL men play?!" A player asked…only to get shot by Kai herself. "Agh!"

"How about you drop dead instead because this gamer is about to beat your asses INTO THE GROUND!" She yelled, and pretty much later, they all heard a kid crying. "Yeah, cry! Cry your little heart out! See if I care that you're getting dominated by a girl!" She laughed.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE TARGET THE BITCH!"

"This is why I stay away from Call of Duty…" Nan sweatdropped. _Everyone's a freakin' sore loser…_

"Dear god, you created a monster." Isaac sweatdropped.

"Is it bad that I'm attracted to that?" Vito asked.

"She's cute when she trash talks." Vert giggled. "Oh! I also turned her into an anime otaku too!"

"Good ol' Verty-poo." Neptune said. "Alright, we'll catch you later." She said as they all took off, but Vito kissed Kai goodbye as she returned it and then they headed off.

"Ha! Die bitch! That's what you get for being so cocky! HAVE A GRENADE!"

 _This is so thrilling!_ Kai thought as she kept getting killed.

"Spawn kill her! SPAWN KILL HER UNTIL SHE RAGE QUITS!"

However, when the match was over, Kai was smirking. "Well played, boys…but I'm just getting started."

"Call of Duty is a MANLY game! Go back and play your stupid kiddie games like Kurby and Super Baby Bros!"

 _She's getting ganged up…_ Vert thought and spotted a second controller. _Not for long, she isn't…_ She smirked.

"Ha! Bitch, you are going to die! Again and again!"

"Let's fuck her right in the-" Suddenly one of the players got shot in the head. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Sorry, boys, but the lady is mine." Vert's voice said as Kai looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, another woman…but she's targeting that Unversed Heart chick! She's gonna rage quuuuit!" A player exclaimed, but then he got shot in the head. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Shall we?" Vert asked.

"Oh yeah." Kai smirked as together; they teamed up on all the guys.

"AAAAGH!"

"HEY LADIES! YOU BELONG IN THE KITCHEN!"

"You belong in the graveyard!" Kai exclaimed, shooting him while Vert sniped a little kid in the head.

"NO FAIR! YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK! AAAAAAH!"

"These two women…we're getting dominated!"

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING BACK TO BATTLEFIELD." A player basically rage quit.

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune…_

"Homesies!" Neptune exclaimed, but then her eyes widened. "Whoa, did you guys have a party?"

"Uh, the whole place is a mess." Nan said.

"Aaah! I don't know happened but my doll that I was working on got destroyed!" Julia exclaimed.

"Plutia got you into doll making? Cool!" Nepgear grinned.

"It was going so well too, I was going to give it to Nan when I was finished!" She exclaimed. "It looked so cute!"

"Who would do something like that?!" Plutia exclaimed as they heard muffled screaming from a trash can as they then looked to see Histoire in the trash as they got her out.

"What happened?" Neptune asked. "And where are the kids?"

"…The Seven Sages…they came and took Peashy…" Histoire said.

"PEASHY?!" Maria screamed in horror.

"Not only that…but they kidnapped IF, Compa, and Light too…while stuffing me in the trash…" She said.

"THEY TOOK LIGHT?!" Rosa and N yelled.

"They…headed out to Lowee…" She said.

"Those no good Seven Sages…" Julia growled as she transformed into Hyrule Heart as a fiery aura surrounded her.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I AM GOING TO TORTURE THEM SO HARD, THEY'LL BE PUNISHED UNTIL THE DAY THEY DIE!" She screamed. "I'M NEVER GOING TO FORGIVE THEM FOR THIS!"

"Oh baby, it's punishment time!" Nan grinned.

"Ai yai yai…" Isaac sighed.

"And I'll join you…" Plutia transformed into Iris Heart. "You worked so hard on that doll; you were nearly finished before they ruined everything." She said.

N called out Reshiram as he got on it with Rosa. "Let's go, Light needs our help!" He growled in annoyance and took off with Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart following them.

"W-wait for us!" Tristina exclaimed and took off.

* * *

 **End BGM**

 _Meanwhile…_

"We split up here." Arfoire said.

"Right. Don't be a chump and let those kids get away from you or something like that." Pirachu said.

"I'm not as inept as you." Arfoire said. "Come along, you two." She said, taking Light and IF away.

"Let us go! Let us go!" Light begged with IF.

"You're so loud! Keep it up and I'll rip out your tongues. Ugh, why do I have to do this?"

"Iffy! Light!" Compa exclaimed as she was being taken away by Pirachu.

"Compa! Lemme go, granny!" IF exclaimed, but the two of them were taken away.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Iffy…Light…" Compa sobbed.

"Hey, don't cry, brat. How can you not smile when you get to look at this adorable mascot?"

"Nuh-uh, there aren't any adorable mascots here!"

"Yeah-huh! Right here, in yo' face!"

Compa sniffed. "You're the mascot, Mister Mouse?"

"Right! In the rodent world, there are three major mascots and I'm proud to say I am among them!" _Now if only I can take the spotlight away from that frickin' Pokemon…_

"But but, you stealed us! Bad people steal!"

"I'm not a bad person! I'm a bad rodent!"

Compa started crying. "I knew it, you're bad!"

"Ah, son of a… this is a pain. If this kid keeps wailing, I'll lose my mascot title. And…" He looked over to see Compa bawling her eyes out. "When I see this little kid in tears, I get a funny feeling inside of me. Ugh, what'll I do…?"

"I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!"

"Damn, son! Why's my conscience trying to talk me out of this?! But when ya think about it, we really only need one kid, and this plan is gonna fail…" _Not to mention Rei will be royally pissed off…_ He thought, hearing Compa still crying. "Okay, okay! Cut the waterworks, will ya?! I'll take you back to the Basilicom, chump!"

Compa wiped the tears from her eyes. "Huh…? Are you really…?"

"Yeah yeah, let's just hurry."

Compa smiled. "Thank you, mister mouse! You're a nice mousey after all!" She said.

 **End BGM**

"Ack! That broad smile and those twinkling eyes! What is this?! C-Could this feeling…be love?!" He exclaimed while blushing, and then suddenly two people landed in front of them…Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart…and they were pissed off. "HOLY CHEESE WHEELS!"

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Hello, mister rat…" Iris Heart said. "You took our kids away from us…and destroyed Julia's first doll."

"You mean, that stupid Zelda doll was hers?" He asked, only for Hyrule Heart to grab him by the throat. "Ack!"

"It was made for Nan…and you went ahead and destroyed it." Hyrule Heart's eyes were shadowed. "Do you know how long it took me to make that?" She asked.

"A f-few hours?"

"WRONG. ALL WEEK." She yelled. "I was just about to put the finishing touches on it until you creeps had to go and ruin Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox…" She said. "I left my doll there…thinking it would be safe…but then you had to go and ruin it." She growled. "I worked very hard on that, showing my love for him…and now it's ruined…" The shadows disappeared to reveal a sadistic look on her face. "SO NOW…I'LL RUIN YOU AND WE'LL SEE HOW MUCH YOU LIKE IT!" She exclaimed, laughing sadistically as well.

Yuno shuddered. "Is that usually me when I go yandere?"

"You don't go full creepy unlike Julia…" Yuki shuddered.

Pirachu's whole body went pale. "G-goodbye…c-cruel world…" He said as Hyrule Heart's grip slowly tightened.

"STOP!" Compa screamed. "Please, let him go! He's a good rat and he was about to take me back to the Basilicom!"

"He was?" Neptune asked.

"Yes!"

Iris Heart looked at Pirachu. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes!"

Iris Heart folded her arms and looked at Hyrule Heart, then at Pirachu, and then at Compa. _On one hand…killing him would be such a pleasure… but on the other hand… this would horrify Compa._ She thought. _Man, this is such a dilemma._

"Uh…Julia, sweetie?" Sarah asked. "Why don't you let him go?" She requested. "We don't need a mortally terrified Compa or anything…"

Hyrule Heart growled, as a tear escaped her eye and then let go of Pirachu, as he fell to the ground. "Oh sweet ground!" He exclaimed as he got up. "Screw you chumps, I'm out of here!" He exclaimed. "Arfoire went that direction with IF and Light!" He exclaimed before taking off.

 **End BGM**

Hyrule Heart said nothing, but more tears fell from her eyes as she fell on her knees and started crying. "I was…working so hard on that…" She sobbed as Nan walked up to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked to see him with a comforting smile on his face. "Nan…"

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Hey, I'm sure you'll make another one." Nan smiled.

"You don't get it… it was my first doll and I was going to give it to you as a surprise…" She sobbed. "I know you love Zelda as much as I do, and I wanted to give you something special for the two of us… and they destroyed it in the blink of an eye… I poured my heart and soul into it… Ever since Plutia got me into doll making… I wanted to make you happy… that I was more than just some Keyblade Wielder and HDD girl..." She sobbed. "I wanted…to be a doll maker…giving you any doll you ever wanted…and…and…start my own business when we would be happily married…" Hyrule Heart was a blubbering mess.

"Julia…" He smiled. "I would've loved it either way. You were putting the finishing touches on it to make it fancy and pretty. Finishing touches or not, I'd still love it."

"Nan…"

Nan gently placed his hand under her chin. "You can make the doll again from scratch and you can give me it anytime you're ready. I don't care if it's some ugly doll or a beautiful doll… I will love it either way." He said, stroking her hair and causing more tears to fall and Hyrule Heart started crying loudly as they both hugged each other and a few minutes later, Nan looked into her eyes and kissed her, not caring that the tears were hitting his cheeks.

"That's so sweet…" Iris Heart smiled, then glancing at Deadpool who was turning into a blubbering mess.

"WHEN WILL THESE TOUCHING MOMENTS END?! THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Deadpool yelled, as the others looked like they shed a tear or two, and when the other Keyblade girls and goddesses showed up, they were given the whole story, as they slowly nodded and looked at Hyrule Heart sympathetically.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"I'm not crying!" Mavis said, looking like a blubbering mess.

"Samus? Are you crying?" Rundas asked.

"N-no! I just…I just…I just have something in my eye…and it's really bugging me." Samus said, trying her hardest not to sob loudly.

Lucy said nothing, but she slowly raised her hand up doing the Fairy Tail sign as everyone else soon followed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"That's my boy…" Demyx said, who was crying a little, but not as bad as Xarina was as everyone else soon did the Fairy Tail sign.

"That's just touching…" Zeref quietly said to himself.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Everyone else felt the Fairy Tail sign from the Citadel from Light, as they all joined in while looking at Nan and Hyrule Heart. _Nan, you always continue to amaze me…_ Isaac thought.

 _The light is always strong with Nan, always turning something sad into something thoughtful and heartwarming._ Tristina thought. _That's our Nan._

 _Julia…you have the perfect guy who will always be there for you._ Iris Heart thought, changing back into Plutia. _I'm so happy for you two._

Nan broke the kiss and looked deep into her tear stained eyes. "Come on, let's go find IF and Light."

"Right." Hyrule Heart said, sniffing a little as they headed off to deal with Arfoire.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Let us go, you stupidhead!" IF told Arfoire.

"Ouch! Don't twist my arm, brat! If you don't stop squirming, I will seriously…"

"If you beat the both of us up, you'll get caught and go to jail! Then you'll be in big trouble." IF scolded.

"And who, pray tell, will catch me? Your dear CPUs and Keyblade Wielders?"

"Uh-huh! Nep will…nah, she's kinda stupid, so maybe not her… Plutia will…no, she's always got her head in the clouds… Nepgear? But she's unreliable…"

"I know my parents and Maria Jr will come save me." Light said.

"Those fools are getting ripped apart by this child… How in the world do I keep losing to them?!"

"But whatever, lady! They'll definitely come save us, I know it!"

"I said to…!" She then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "They're all here, as you said."

"Huh?" If and Light looked to see everyone running up to them.

"Okey-dokey! We caught up!" Neptune grinned.

"Iffy!" Plutia exclaimed.

"IF!" Nepgear called out.

"Light!" Rosa, N, and Red Sister exclaimed.

"Yay! You all came for us!" IF smiled.

"Hmph, fine, If you are all here, that means the rat got away."

"Iffy! Light! I'm glad you're okay!" Compa smiled.

"What?! Why is that kid here?!" Arfoire exclaimed and then looked at Noire and Hina. "And why are those two dressed up as Han Solo and Princess Leia?!"

"Your idiotic rat gave her to us without a fight." Noire smirked, who was dressed up as Han Solo.

"And ignore the cosplay costumes." Hina said. "It's something we both like to do."

"I smell a new running gag!" Neptune exclaimed.

"He also informed us that you headed in this direction." Vert said.

"…That damn rat!"

"Kidnapping children while the adults are away… how low the Seven Sages have sunk…" Blanc said.

"I know, it was a terrible plan. I wasn't onboard with it."

"Then why the hell did you do it anyway?!" Everyone yelled.

"If you weren't onboard with it, then please return IF and Light to us. If you do, we'll just let you go." Nepgear said.

"Don't talk down to me! Ugh, this stress is giving me wrinkles. Keep me company a while longer. If you manage to defeat me, I'll gladly hand them over."

"Our numbers keep increasing, but you still think you can win?" Neptune asked. "I'm super-duper pissed today!"

"Don't assume I'll always lose to you, girl. I don't like to use this form, but today, I think I'll show you my own goddess transformation!"

"…She must have an ace up her sleeve. Your kidnapping aside, I praise your planning ahead." Vert said.

"Compa, please go find a place to hide!" Nepgear requested.

"O-okay!" Compa nodded and took off to a hiding place.

"I hope you're prepared… Once you meet my final form…you will all meet your doom!" She exclaimed and then transformed into some hideous beast. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

 **BGM: The Encounter**

"And the ugliest monster award goes to…THAT!" Deadpool exclaimed, tossing her a random trophy.

"That's a pretty junky ace up your sleeve…" Blanc said.

"I know that form! It's…" Nepgear said.

"Wh-what? This is scary…" IF shuddered.

"Aww, poor Iffy! Okay everyone, it's time to transform and kick butt!" Neptune exclaimed as they transformed…all except for Plutia.

"Plutie? What are you doing?" Black Heart asked.

Plutia smirked. "Hehehe, Icky giant bug… such a gross insect to squish…"

"Uh, why are you talking like that?" Hoopa Heart asked.

"Heheheh…it's no good… I'm so mad I can't hold it in!"

Unversed Heart sweatdropped. "What is wrong with her?"

"I…I don't know. I've never seen Plutia act like this." Purple Sister said.

"She's also creeping me out." Silver Sister said.

"Get a hold of yourself! This is no time to snap!" Purple Heart said.

"No no, let her snap." Hyrule Heart smirked.

"I wonder if this nasty woman will accept all these angry feelings…" Plutia smirked and transformed. "It'd be a shame if she rolled over and died before I got it all out of me~" She giggled devilishly.

"I'm still really pissed off about my doll being destroyed." Hyrule Heart suddenly laughed uncontrollably.

"I swear, she's turning more yandere by the minute…" Minene shuddered.

"I've heard the tales of women who laugh hysterically when they're wildly upset, but…" Green Heart shuddered.

"We may have to knock them out later…" Yuno said. "Even they're crazier than me!"

"I can't…I can't contain my fury any longer." Iris Heart said. "You made my beloved Julia cry…and I will not stand for it!"

"It's time for you to die!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed as they all got ready to fight. But suddenly, a quick purple came and knocked both Iris and Hyrule Heart to a wall, head first, leaving them unconscious and changing back into Pluitia and Julia.

"JULIA!" Nan yelled, running over to Julia.

"What just happened?!" Purple Heart exclaimed, coming to Pluitia's aid.

"I think I know." Wyvern said, pointing towards Arfoire, or what was behind her. There was a purple monster that was insect-like, or crab-like, in appearance, and with it were dozens of green monsters looking like insects in their pupa state. "Cassis and Salis Worms." he said as he, Yuki and Nishijima transformed.

"Hope you don't mind the reinforcements." the Cassis Worm said before snapping his fingers, disappearing soon after.

"Where'd he go?!" Nan growled, angry at what the monster did to Julia.

"He has the ability to stop the flow of time, most likely using it to make his escape." Wyvern answered. "We can deal with him another time."

Arfoire roared and then attacked them with the Salis Worms following, but they dodged as Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan, who transformed into their Super Saiyan forms, proceeded to attack Arfoire and the Worms relentlessly. Minene used several explosives to blow up some Worms as Yuno transformed into her Yandere Queen form and fired a lot of lasers. Wyvern, Ixa and Delta slashed, punched, and blasted the Worms.

"THUNDER!" Silver Sister yelled while Red Sister screamed at her.

"You will die!" Arfoire exclaimed as she attempted to ram into them, but was stopped short when Darkspine Isaac used Stopza and then using Speed Break to slash her several times with Nan going Soul Surge and slashing through the Worms.

"Bowser!" Sarah summoned as Bowser appeared and then he got into his shell and rolled to her to knock her away as he got up and then breathed fire with the Kanohi and Kardas Dragon as Arforie screamed in agony and then got hit by Cloud's Omnislash.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" N ordered.

"Use Aura Sphere, Lucario!" Rosa ordered as Reshiram and Lucario used their attacks on the Worms where Green Heart and Unversed Heart used Spiral Break.

"WATER TYPHOON!" Nan yelled as Arfore was pushed away and then Black Heart and Halo Heart used Infinite Slash.

"You fools…I'm not…done with you yet…" Arfore groaned, but then Goku flew away and then used his Kamehameha attack as her eyes widened in horror. She and the remaining Worms then got hit by it as she screamed in agony and fell to the ground in defeat. The Worms were completely obliterated.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh, damn, damn dammit all! Even in my new form…I still lose?!" Arfoire exclaimed after transforming back to normal.

"You were quite the pushover." Halo Heart said.

"Now, as promised, you get to release the kids." Purple Heart said as Light and IF smiled and then returned to the others, as IF hugged Purple Heart and Primal Heart while Light hugged Rosa and N, then someone poked his shoulder as he turned to see Red Sister smiling at him as he smiled back and then hugged her too.

"W-wait a minute… WHERE'S PEASHY?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Alright, you bitch, where's Peashy?" Nan demanded while grabbing Arfoire. He was going to vent out his anger for the Cassis Worm hurting Julia.

"I don't have the kid." Arfoire groaned.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Nan shouted, raising a fist.

"Nan, don't!" Kamen Rider Wyvern grabbed Nan's fist. "I know you're mad about Julia being hurt, but this isn't the way to go!"

"Then what should I do?!"

"The first thing you can do is let her go and clear your head." Kamen Rider Ixa said. Nan hesitated at first, but eventually released Arfoire. "We can try to deal with the Cassis Worm next time he shows up."

"In the mean time, we should take Pluitia and Julia somewhere to rest." Kamen Ride Delta said as Purple Heart and Purple Sister carried Pluitia and Julia. "Luckily, they should wake up soon."

Yuno smiled. "You both seem a bit different."

"Yeah, like you're more leader material. I like it." Minene said.

"Well you learn a thing or two when you become Kamen Riders." Ixa sheepishly said as he and Delta rubbed their necks in embarrassment.

"But what about Peashy? Maria asked worriedly.

"I know!" Compa exclaimed, catching their attention. "She didn't take her, it was another old lady!"

"…Wait, seriously?" Purple Heart asked. "Who did it?"

"I might have a feeling…" Professor Jacob said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Minicar**

"Hey lady! I'm hungry!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Just a bit longer, alright?" Rei asked. _Ugh, of all the kids to be stuck with, why is it THIS little shrimp?! And why did she have to call me granny?! I'm not THAT old!_

"Stupid! You promised I'd get to eat yummy candy! You promised!"

 _Dammit…of all the times for this kid to throw a tantrum…_ She growled. "whose bright idea was it to even kidnap these kids anyway?" She asked.

"It was your idea." A voice said, appearing in front of Rei. "You thought it was a good idea."

"Croire, shut up…"

"Hey, whose bright idea was it to steal Majora's Mask in the first place? And whose bright idea was it to tell Voldemort to kidnap those Keyblade suckers?"

"Aaah!" Rei covered her Croire's mouth. "The readers shouldn't know about that yet until I face the heroes by myself!"

"Oh, did I do a big bad spoiler alert? Come on now, it was pretty obvious who sent him." Croire said.

"Can we just pretend it was Zeref's idea?"

"Zeref? Pfft, he was opposed to the idea."

"Alright, then we'll blame it on Ultron!"

"He's more interested in torturing the Avengers…"

"Shen the Peacock!"

"He has no interest in humans…just a big clumsy panda and the Furious Five or whatever they're called."

"Arthas!"

"Interested in that Worldwalker guy."

"Vaatu!"

"Korra."

"Blackbeard!"

"As if."

"Father Humonculus!"

"Edward Elric."

"Golden Frieza!"

"Last I checked, he wasn't too fond of the idea, but you kept insisting." Croire said. "After all, you did have him be one of the Legion's allies."

"ARGH! WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND?!"

"Maybe you should keep an eye on your purse…"

"Huh?" Rei looked to see Peashy rummaging through her purse.

"Don't you have anything interesting in here?" Peashy asked.

"AAAAH!" Rei screamed.

"This is why you should put it over your shoulder and not anywhere near the kid's grabby little hands." Croire said.

"Hmm? Oh, I got something! …Wait, is this even food?"

"Though, this is pretty interesting. I never thought you'd stoop so low to kidnap a child. Rei, my friend, that mask is changing you!" Croire happily smiled.

"…You've changed me too…" Rei muttered.

"Shhh! The readers don't need to know that!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME, YOU KNOW HOW EASILY INFLUENCED I CAN BE!"

"Don't be so loud, you might get the heroes ideas…"

"Heroes, schmeroes. I don't give a crap about them."

"And yet, you wanted them tortured so you sent Voldemort after them, and you also convinced Zeref to bring Kyoka along for the ride."

"SHUT UP! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!"

"Hmm…doesn't smell like any food… it's hard but not tasty looking." Peashy said.

"What? I thought I'd give the readers some juicy info." Croire said. "Besides, they were probably wondering who sent Voldemort anyway." She smirked. "You, my crazy friend, are an insane bitch."

"Whatever…" Rei muttered.

"This isn't food at all." Peashy said.

"Why do you have to do a huge freaking spoiler alert?! Now everyone knows!" Rei exclaimed.

"It was bound to happen eventually. Besides, I thought it'd be more fun if I revealed it straight out."

"BUT I WANTED THEM TO WONDER WHO SENT HIM!"

"You had a scene several chapters ago of where you were laughing evilly and gloating to the parents. I'm pretty sure they knew it was you. And uh, you might want to see what the kid is touching."

"Hmm?" Rei looked to see what it was and her eyes widened. "Don't touch that!"

"WHOOOOA!" Peashy yelled and then transformed, as Rei jawdropped.

"No. Way."

"Whoop whoop! We got a badass in the house, yo!" Croire exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune after searching for Peashy…_

"We've searched everywhere for her, but we can't find her anywhere." Nan said. Pluitia and Julia had managed to wake up during that time.

"I've put 'missing child' posters everywhere." Deadpool said.

"You put one on my breasts…" Hina muttered.

"And my forehead." Noire said.

"Peashy…" Maria sighed, a tear running down her cheeks as they walked into the house.

"We're home…" Neptune muttered.

"Welcome hoooome!" A voice exclaimed as someone tackled Maria to the ground. Peashy, safe and sound!

"P-KO?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Peashy!" Maria exclaimed in delight as she hugged her tightly.

"Great…now I need to make five thousand copies of 'child found'…" Deadpool said.

"She returned home mere moments ago. I'm just surprised as you are." Histoire said.

"Where did you go?" Neptune asked.

"Some weird old lady walked me around. She offered me candy, but unfortunately, I didn't get anything, and then some weird thing started arguing with her, so I just got bored and left the two." She said and then Maria hugged her tighter. "G-gah! Can't breathe!"

"I'll go set up the futons! It's time to have a sleepover!" Histoire exclaimed.

"Hehehe, I'll go get my laptop!" Flare grinned.

"I'll go make the doll again for Nan!" Julia smiled.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"You know, I don't even remember having a sleepover like this." Minene said.

"Well, its girl's night out, so it's totally fine." Yuno chuckled.

Julia was busy making the doll, but like last time, she seemed to pick up speed. "I know how I made it, so this will take a few hours! The finishing touches will be fast too!"

"That's my Julia!" Plutia grinned.

"You at a stopping point?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah…" Flare nodded as she turned off her laptop.

"Good." Blanc said as she pushed her down to the ground as she got on top of her and started kissing her.

"So, Buru…any guys you like out there?" Hikari asked.

"Well…there's this one guy I like…" Buru blushed.

"Hmm? And who is it?" Neptune asked.

"…Icarus."

"Whoa whoa whoa, I thought you hated his guts!" Neptune exclaimed.

"…It's a love/hate relationship…" Buru muttered. "I want to tell him every time we fight but…I'm too embarrassed… I don't even know how he feels about me."

Usagi squealed. "You two would be so cute together! You should tell him!"

"Don't pressure her or anything." Rei told her.

"I'm sure she'll tell him when she's ready." Viridi said. _I'm so proud of my son!_

"Hey, has anyone seen Rose and Maria Jr?" Noire asked as she was hugging Hina from behind, her hands touching her breasts.

"Um…" Nepgear looked under a futon. "…Found them." She said. "Those two are making out."

"Ah, let 'em be. It's a girl's night out." Neptune said, as unaware of anyone, Roshi and Deadpool were behind the door with some tools.

"Let's watch the whole thing." Deadpool said.

"Indeed." Roshi said as they put the tools to the door.

"Hey." A voice said as they looked to see Yuki and Nishijima walking up to them.

"Oh, came to watch the show?" Deadpool asked.

"No." Nishijima said as they had pissed off looks on their faces as they then beat the two up.

"Hmm? Does anyone hear anything?" Hermione asked.

"The boys are probably roughhousing, don't worry. You know how they can be sometimes." Bulma said.

"…True." Hermione said.

Back outside, Deadpool and Roshi were being dragged away by Yuki and Nishijima as they were then back with the boys…who were just playing video games. "Did those two sneak off AGAIN?" Nan asked.

"Yeah." Yuki sighed as he sat down on a chair. "Those two are quite the handful."

"You'll get used to it." Goku said as he watched Cloud and Vito play Mortal Combat. "Hmm, I feel like I've been in something like that, only not as violent."

"There is the Jump Stars video games that combines the universes of several Weekly Shōnen Jump manga series, which includes you and others like Naruto." Wyvern said, drinking hot chocolate.

"Does it have anyone from Fairy Tail?" Paolo asked.

"The Jump Stars games combines the universes of several Weekly Shōnen Jump manga series. But since Fairy Tail is a Weekly Shōnen Magazine manga, I doubt we'd see anything Fairy Tail related in the games" Wyvern answered.

"That does sound fun though." Goku chuckled, then looking at Nan playing Super Mario Maker.

"…Should I put Bowser here or…hmm…" Nan wondered. "Maybe I'll put a Blooper here."

"Hurry up, I want to play your level!" Isaac told him.

"Building a level takes time, just hold your horses!"

* * *

 _Later in the night…_

Julia woke up and looked at her Zelda doll that she completed and Plutia wrapped her arm around her. Julia slowly got up, so not to alarm Plutia, as she slowly got off of the bed, and tip toed her way around the room until she got to the door, slowly opening it. She snuck out to see the guys passed out and snoring, and then she spotted Nan knocked out on the couch. _There you are!_ Julia thought as she slowly walked over to the couch and placed the Zelda doll in his hands. "Here you go, sweetie." She whispered as she gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Mmm, punish me, Julia… I've been a bad boy…" Nan muttered in his sleep with a smile on his face, and then cuddling the Zelda doll.

Julia smiled. _You're so adorable._ She thought and then slowly walked back to the room, getting back on the bed and wrapped her arms around Plutia and falling asleep

* * *

 **Nothing like ending the chapter with a JuliaXNan moment!**

 **Deadpool: You mean a JuliaXYou moment.**

 **That's what I said!**

 **Neptune: No you didn't.**

 **Oh shut up!  
**


	58. The Arrival of Yellow Heart

**BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Hello. I have called us all together for a debriefing of sorts. To reflect on our failures." Anonydeath said who just busted out of jail, though his wounds were still showing from Black Heart and Halo Heart beating him to a pulp, and parts of his body were covered in bandages.

"Uuugh… haha…" Arfoire groaned. When Pluitia and Julia recovered from the ambush from the Cassis Worm, they transformed into Iris Heart and Hyrule Heart and took their frustration on Arfoire. And let's just say that the event left her traumatized.

"Looks like one of us ain't really up for a meeting." Pirachu said.

"If those psychotic CPUs didn't hold back on me, I would've ended up just like her." Mr. Badd said while Rei had her arms folded in disgust.

"What a pity. Copy is now a servant to the two CPUs of Lowee and Arfie is…well, broken. We can't contact Abnes either." Anonydeath said. "Sounds like we may have to postpone our little pow-wow."

"Your ambiguous plan is the root of all this, weirdo." Pirachu said.

"Aww, don't say such things. My plan was meant to kill three birds with a single stone. Dealing massive damage to each nation, taking hostages, and then if things went well…"

"Three birds with one stone? It was more like chasing three rabbits and catching none." Mr. Badd said.

"I wish the kidnapping succeeded, at the very least. I mean, we couldn't even keep one kiddie…"

"Hahahahaha…pffft…" A traumatized Arfoire tried to say.

"I couldn't handle making that angelic little girl cry!" Pirachu admitted.

"I tried to get that little squirt to come with us…but…" Rei growled. "She ran off while Croire and I were arguing…"

"That and she got bored after that little incident…" Croire muttered.

"Hmm, what incident?" Anonydeath asked.

"Now you've done it…" Rei lightly growled. "Don't mind her; she's just being a motormouth."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm curious, what happened?" Mr. Badd asked.

"Well, you see…" Croire began, but Rei covered her mouth.

"The readers don't need to know yet." Rei scolded.

"Oh come on, can we at least let these guys know by whispering?" Croire asked, but her voice was muffled so they couldn't quite understand her.

"Hmm…I just have a feeling…" Anonydeath muttered when suddenly Abnes kicked open the door, looking really pissed off.

"Damn! The shrill one's here!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"I heard about everything! You stooped to kidnapping?!"

"Oopsy-daisy! We're busted." Anonydeath said.

"We were almost successful too, but there were certain circumstances." Rei said. _These damn Keyblade Wielders are pissing me off…_

"Like I care about that! Where are the kids you took? Where'd you lock 'em up?!"

"They aren't locked up anywhere." Mr. Badd said. "As for the rest of the story…"

"If you won't tell me, I'll let the whole world know what you've done! And the Seven Sages will…"

"Do whatever you want. The world already sees us as an evil organization." Pirachu said.

"When it comes down to it, we could doctor the information. But it's annoying and I don't want to." Anonydeath said.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll just get it out of you by force!"

"Knock it off. You can't possibly stand against us." Mr. Badd said.

"It might make for a good cat fight against the middle aged dame."

"Are we REALLY going to fight in here?" Rei asked. "I thought we were good friends." _Even if you're all just a bunch of morons…_

"None of you are my friends!" Abnes growled. "Gah! Enough! I'll just free the kids myself!"

"Abnes…" Rei glared at her.

"What?! Are you just going to feed me with your lust of destroying the Keyblade Wielders and their CPU friends?!"

"Abnes, Majora's Mask is the key for the end of the CPUs and their friends."

"Do what you want." Abnes said. "I'm gone." She said and took off.

"Hmph…fine." Rei said.

"At last, we're rid of that one. Her shrieking made my ears bleed." Mr. Badd said.

"Can we really just let her go?" Pirachu asked.

"I see no problem. Maybe it's a tad rude of me, but that girl can't do anything." Anonydeath said.

"Uuugh…aheheh…" Arfoire still muttered.

"Let's call it a day here. Until sweet old Arfie is better, we should lay low." Anonydeath said.

"Agreed. I must devote myself to raising my sweet daughters." Mr. Badd said.

"I need to kick back every now and then, too. What're you gonna do, genderless wonder?" Pirachu asked.

"Me? Hmmm…" Anonydeath wondered as they looked at Rei.

"Just what are you up to?" Rei asked.

"Oh, no reason. Maybe I'll conduct some personal investigations unrelated to this."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

Nan looked at the Zelda doll in his hand and smiled. "This is beautiful. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up." He said.

"Thank you…" Julia smiled and then kissed him as they went into a full-on make out session.

"Yay, love!" Plutia exclaimed and then Hina and Noire walked in with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Anonydeath broke out of prison and he's nowhere to be found." Hina said.

"This is just totally inconvenient." Noire sighed.

Isaac walked in. "Hey, has anyone seen my sisters around?"

"They're over there." Yuno pointed as he looked and basically jawdropped.

What he saw before him was Rose/Sliver Sister and Nepgear on Vert's breasts, and Maria Jr./Red Sister and Uni on Kai's breasts. Rose and Maria Jr. were in their CPU forms. "WHAT THE HELL, KAI?!" Isaac yelled.

Kai giggled. "I've developed a liking to cute little girls~" She said.

"It's all thanks to me." Vert smiled, and then Sliver Sister and Nepgear climbed up and they both kissed Vert, while Red Sister and Uni both kissed Kai, turning into a make out session.

"Cool! A threesome with both chicks…and four of the girls are younger than Kai and Vert! That makes it even hotter!" Deadpool exclaimed as Isaac collapsed. "You know…just to torment him…" He said as he took a picture of it and taped it on Isaac's forehead. "There we go!"

"Well, that's gonna be an interesting wake up call." Dark Pit said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Wow, that's a lot of masks!" Red Sister exclaimed.

"Thank you, I've collected them all over Hyrule." Happy Mask Salesman said. "Majora's Mask would be on here, but…it's gone."

"Hey, this mask looks familiar." Sliver Sister said as the two of them looked to see a Mario-like mask as they stared at it and they slowly backed away from it.

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Something tells me that Mario might actually be dead." Red Sister sweatdropped.

"Then who's the one next to Luigi?" Sliver Sister asked as they looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"THAT MARIO IS AN IMPOSTER!" They both screamed.

"Oh, relax, it's just a mask. The real Mario is still alive." Tristina said.

"You don't know that! He could be dead and there's a masked man looking exactly like Mario in the Citadel of Light!" Sliver Sister exclaimed. "We have to go save everyone!"

Minene laughed. "You two have such imaginations, it's hilarious! It's just a mask! Mario is still alive and kicking!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"OW! OOOOOW!" Mario yelled.

"Man, this mask is seriously glued on!" Natsu exclaimed, trying his hardest to pull. "What'd you use, super glue?!"

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed and then Peach whacked Natsu over the head with a frying pan to knock him out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT STUPID?!" Peach snapped.

"Yikes, I forgot how scary Peach can get when she gets pissed…" Reimu said and then looked at Palutena. "How's she doing?"

"Recovering…but…I don't think she'll be the same." Lucy said.

"Me and…Lucina… I don't like her that much! Who would do something like that?!" Palutena exclaimed, looking like a blubbering mess.

Mario looked at Peach. "Thanks, I thought my head was about to come off."

Peach giggled. "You're welcome!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Oh thank god, I was about to have a heart attack." Red Sister sighed.

"But why would he have a mask like that?" Silver Sister wondered.

"That's what I would like to know…" Worldwalker said.

"It's a secret to everybody." Happy Mask Salesman chuckled.

"And of course he says that…" Worldwalker muttered in annoyance.

"Ugh…" Isaac groaned and then got up. "What happened…?" He wondered as he then noticed the picture and took it off of his forehead and looked at it. He then screamed in surprise.

"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"And I thought it was just a nightmare…" Isaac sighed.

"Guys…" Nepgear got their attention. "Neptune and I got a message from our Histoire…"

"Oh? And what was it?" Nan asked.

"Not good. In the Hyperdimension, AKA our world, it got…well...the situation for Planeptune is really bad." Neptune said. "In fact, we have to increase our shares a lot more so Nepgear and I can go back home."

"So?" Noire asked.

"Man, you're colder than ice! You're dry ice! I mean, you get what we're saying, don't you?" Neptune asked.

"It may sound selfish of us, but could we please get help from you as well?" Nepgear asked.

"Not only is it selfish, but you're asking other CPUs to gather shares for someone else." Noire said, watching Flare writing up a storm.

"I know. How can a nation with three CPUs be hurting for shares so badly?" Noire asked. _Five, counting Tristina and Julia._

"Th-that's because, like… uh…we've been thinking of the children, you guys!" Neptune said.

"Nep was just playing with Peashy this whole time." IF said.

"Nope, I played with Maria! Neptune just wanted to force me to play with her!" Peashy said.

"She ignored me almost completely…" Compa whined.

"From the mouths of babes…" Blanc said.

"And what were you two doing?" Noire asked.

"I was just looking after my sister…" Nepgear said.

"And I was looking after Neppy." Plutia said. _And being with Julia in the process._

"Huh? Both of you were keeping tabs on me and stuff? I didn't expect THIS alliance!"

"Well, we wouldn't mind helping, but…" Vert said.

"Vert, Kai, you rock! It's true when they say the size of your heart matches the size of your rack!" Neptune exclaimed, and then heard Flare's laptop closing as she could feel a seriously death glare from the two of them…and Viridi. _Oh crap…_

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Blanc yelled.

"ARE YOU IMPLYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE IMPLYING?!" Viridi yelled.

"I guess that means you have a smaller heart than us." Kai smirked.

"I want to kill you right now, but there are children present…" Flare growled.

"If we help, that means the day Nepgear returns home will draw even closer, does it not?" Vert asked.

"Um, about that…" Nepgear said.

"Knowing that, I cannot support you. But I can't let Nepgear be in a tough situation." Vert said.

"Of course, this also means Neptune would go home, right?" Noire asked, hearing Tristina sigh sadly.

"Uh, yep. It's all about sending us home."

"Right…" Blanc sighed as all of them didn't say a word for several seconds.

"Aww, come on, everyone. Don't talk like that… let's help the Neppys out!" Plutia said.

"Plutie?" Neptune asked.

"Are you fine with this? If they leave, you would be the most lonely of all, would you not?" Vert asked.

"I will, sure… But… But they need our help, so…" _And the fact that Julia will keep me company._

"Plutia…" Nepgear looked at her sadly.

"Besides, we should only get sad when the day that they leave comes, so…"

"I understand, you are looking at this rather constructively, aren't you?" Vert asked.

"If Plutia says so, then there's no getting around it. I'm just saying." Noire said.

"…So basically, 'I'm not helping you or anything, It's all for Plutia's sake'?" Dark Pit asked.

"Don't act like you know my lines! In any event, that's how things are, so…" Noire sighed. "We might as well help."

"We all will." Isaac said as they all nodded, glancing at Tristina who sadly nodded.

"Thanks, you guys! Now, let's go kick some butt!" Neptune exclaimed when suddenly…there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Plutia wondered as Hina opened the door to reveal a man.

"Hello there." He said as the Keyblade girls and HDD goddesses looked at him.

"HOT GUY ALERT!" They all yelled.

"He's not THAT hot. Besides, does he wear this awesome outfit?" Deadpool asked.

"Who cares about the outfit? This dude is a total hot pocket!" Neptune exclaimed.

"This is a man we're talking about here!" Noire exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a man…but I don't see the issue." Blanc said.

"Look at his abs! He must have a six pack!" Maria exclaimed.

"Anyone else feeling a bit jealous because of this guy?" Paolo asked, as the boyfriends raised their hands. "I thought so."

"Can we all just quiet down, we need to hear what this adorable looking man has to say." Nepgear said.

"Um, pardon me, but today… I have a shameful request."

"How long are we gonna talk, daddy?! Let's play!" Peashy exclaimed.

"DADDY?!" Everyone yelled in surprise and seeming to make the Keyblade girl's faint from the news.

"Yes, yes, just a moment dear, I'm trying to explain things right now."

"Boo! That's boring!"

"S-so this guy right here is your father?" Neptune asked.

"Yep!" Peashy smiled.

"I-I'm sorry, but that's the truth."

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"In other words, you've come to take Peashy away, am I right?" Noire asked.

"Yep! He's come to take me home."

"No sir, I don't like it! Not even a sliver!" Neptune said.

"Not a sliver…" Plutia said.

"I-I'm really sorry, really!"

"Is Peashy really gonna go away…?" IF asked.

"I don't want that…" Compa said, already tearing up.

"Goodness, don't cry! We haven't decided on anything yet." Nepgear said.

"I would like for you to go into a little more detail, please." Vert requested.

"Not just you, all of us." Icarus said.

"Agreed. Why would you abandon your child in the first place?" Blanc asked.

"As cliché as it sounds, it was for financial reasons. Both her mother and I had lost our jobs."

"That does sound cliché…" Deadpool quietly muttered.

"Around then, I heard this place began a daycare, so we entrusted her to you and left the country."

"Come to think of it, Peashy just appeared on our front steps one day." Histoire said.

"That's horrible…and you dare to call that action 'entrusting' her to us." Nepgear scolded.

"I really do apologize! I just thought she could be happy here, since the CPUs reside here… afterwards, I found work and our lives become stable again. Then we remembered our child…"

"REMEMBERED?!" Yuno yelled, getting pissed off and transforming. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN CHILD?! WHAT KIND OF A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING ARE YOU?!" She screamed, as Yuki, Nishijima and Minene had to hold her back so she wouldn't actually kill the guy.

"She does raise a point though. That's the worst thing I've ever heard." Neptune said.

"Yes, I know! I know that, but…"

"I don't think you get it. If I were you, I'd be so ashamed that I could never show my face here." Noire said.

"Boo! Stop being mean to my daddy!" She said and kicked Noire in the shin.

"Ow! Hey! Don't do that!"

"Peashy, sweetie…" Maria knelt down in front of her. "I'm not sure your dad is a nice guy. I could be your adopted mother…" She said, smiling.

"M-Maria…" Peashy frowned.

Paolo sweatdropped. "M-mother?! I..I' m not sure I'm ready for that!"

"Oh come on bro, you'd make a great dad." Vito chuckled.

"I have my own thoughts on the matter, but Peashy wants this, as well…" Histoire said.

"Is there any proof to give that you are truly her father?" Hermione asked.

"He might even be working for the Seven Sages." Flare said as Blanc nodded.

"He's my real daddy, really!" Peashy told them.

"Oh, honey…. Thank you. Calling someone such as me 'daddy'."

"He has no proof to offer besides his identification card. It is true that he lived in Planeptune." Histoire said.

"Peashy, is he really your daddy?" Plutia asked.

"He is! You're so dumb you have to keep asking, Ploot!"

"Awww, don't yell at me…"

"So… You'll take Peashy away, just like that?" Nepgear asked.

"Yes, we are a busy family, so we don't know when we can come again. But only if she is okay with it." The father said.

"I wanna go with you! I wanna go home with daddy!"

"Oh man, this is really grinding my gears. Are you saying you'd chill with this old dude than us?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"He's not old! He's my daddy!"

"Stop it, Neptune…" Noire told her.

"Old dude is all he gets to be! He's just an unreliable, pathetic man who abandoned his kid!" Neptune said.

 _I have to agree with her on that._ Isaac thought.

"Stop saying bad things about daddy! If you do, I'm not gonna like you anymore, Neptuna!"

"Fine, then I don't like you anymore, P-ko! So there!"

"Cease this idiocy. You are not being very mature about this." Vert told her.

"Idiot! Neptuna's an idiot!" Peashy screamed.

"Vert has a point, Neptune! You shouldn't fight as your final farewell." Nepgear said.

"Why're you getting on MY case?! P-ko's being the jerk!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh! You're a jerk!"

"Peashy, stop fighting!" IF exclaimed.

Compa cried. "I don't like this!"

"This is getting out of hand." Flare muttered.

"S-stop this ruckus, at once!" Histoire ordered.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. Because of me, things ended up this way for you all…"

"Um, well… take this with you, Peashy. It's a stuffed animal Julia and I made." Plutia said.

"I don't wanna! I don't want it!"

"N-no, you mustn't pull at it like that...!" Nepgear exclaimed…and then they heard a loud rip.

"No! The head came off!" Plutia exclaimed, and then Julia fainted from the sight, but Nan immediately caught her.

"What a jerk! Ugh, fine, that settles it. I'm never gonna play with you again! We're done!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm done with you too! I hate you, Neptuna!"

Maria was tearing up. "Stop it…just stop it! I can't stand seeing my friends fight!" She said, trying not to cry.

 _Why don't you get upset when we argue…_ Isaac thought, referring to himself and Nan…and then Peashy along with the man left.

"Peashy…" Maria sobbed a little, as Paolo hugged her from behind.

"Hmph, good riddance." Neptune said.

"Neptune, will you stop acting so sore?" Vert asked.

"This is heartbreaking…" Plutia said. "Besides Maria, Peashy was really close with Neptune…"

"I'm not sad about it. We just stopped being friends!" Neptune said, then seeing Maria's tears. "R-really, I'm not…"

"Good grief…" Blanc sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Hahahaha…bad times at the Basilicom, I see. Things could not have possibly gone better."

"Neptuna's an idiot… I really hate her." Peashy sobbed.

"Aww, don't cry. It might be good that we left the CPUs with such a bad taste in their mouths." He said when suddenly…he transformed into Anonydeath himself!

"Huh?! Daddy grew giant and all metallic-ish!"

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed. How long has it been since I showed myself in public? And that whole lie…" Anonydeath said. _It's a good thing they held back that pink haired girl, otherwise I might've ended up killed._ "In exchange for all that, I must get everything I can from this little one…"

"Huh?" Peashy wondered.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

Maria was on the couch in a fetal position with Paolo hugging her, and Neptune was looking at her. "Aww…gah! OOOOH…" Neptune exclaimed. "WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" She yelled. "I shouldn't have said those mean things to her… I didn't think it'd leave Maria in such an awful state!"

"You should've stopped it a long time ago…but…now it's over." Dark Pit said as Pit walked over to Maria.

"Floor ice cream? It makes me feel better when I'm sad." Pit smiled.

"…I'd rather have Sea-Salt…but I'm not hungry…" Maria muttered.

"Well, more for me." Pit said as he began eating it.

"How can you eat ice cream from off of the floor, dad? It's just disgusting." Icarus said.

"What?!" Pit exclaimed.

"YES! Someone who agrees with me!" Viridi exclaimed. "Two against one, Pit!"

"Pittoo lik-"

"Dark Pit." Icarus interrupted Pit.

"Huh?" came from Pit and Viridi.

"It's Dark Pit, not Pittoo." Icarus said, surprising his parents and Dark Pit. "You two should really show him more respect by not using that dumb name." Pit and Viridi were left speechless while Dark Pit smirked at them.

"B-but Pitto-" Pit stuttered before being interrupted.

"Dark Pit." Icarus corrected.

"But Dark Pit loves that name."

"I despise that stupid name and you know it." Dark Pit growled. "And back to the floor ice cream topic; I don't eat off of the floor like some buzzard."

"And like that, it's three against one." Icarus said.

"Whatever, I'm still eating it." Pit said as he started chowing down. Meanwhile, Issac noticed Silver Sister making something.

"Hmm? What are you making there, Rose?" Isaac asked.

"Some robot that Nepgear got me into." Silver Sister replied. "Thanks to her, I'm a mecha-otaku!"

"I taught her so well!" Nepgear smiled.

"You think that's impressive? Uni turned me into a hardcore military otaku." Red Sister smiled.

"…The hell is a…?" Isaac wondered.

"It's someone who loves guns." Uni said.

"We were interested in the Knightmares and Aquarions when we were in Code Geass and Aquarion Evol, and now these two got us hooked!" Silver Sister grinned.

"Why do I have this feeling my sisters are gonna be mechanics?"

"That will be interesting." Nan said. "Though, I think Maria Jr's going to own a gun shop than be a mechanic…I think."

"Our adopted niece owning a gun shop…" Yuno said, who had calmed down. "…I can see that."

"Heh, now I know who to go to if I ever need some weapons." Minene said.

Nishijima sweatdropped. "Let's not go overboard…"

"She blows up stuff and you tell her not to go overboard?" Yuki asked.

"Fair point…" He said, shrugging.

"Um, excuse me…" A voice said as they looked to see Abnes walking in.

"Aw no, it's the little girl again!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm not a little girl…" Abnes muttered.

"I wonder what she's dropping by for." Blanc wondered.

"I'm not just dropping by! I thought this over and have nowhere else to turn, so…" She clenched her fists. "Please help me! Help me rescue the abducted children!"

"Huh? The kids that were napped?" Neptune asked.

"This is nonsense. I believe the ones who were abducting children were you Seven Sages, correct?" Vert asked.

"I left them. I had no knowledge of their actions! If I had, I would've tried to prevent it!"

"You expect us to believe you?" Blanc asked.

"Ugh. I know how this looks, and I really didn't want to come begging you, so…" She sighed. "But while I'm being indecisive, who knows what's happening to the children?! Please, help me!"

"Blanny, I don't think she's lying to us." Plutia said.

"I agree. This is an earnest request." Nepgear said.

"We believe her too." Silver Sister said as Red Sister nodded in agreement.

"You four are too trusting…" Blanc sighed.

"So? What is it that you want us to do?" Noire asked.

"I figured out where the Seven Sages are holding the captive children. But I'm just a normal girl, I can't save them."

"Still looking like a little girl after all these years is far from normal, but okay." Neptune said.

"Shut up! Don't bring up topics people are sensitive about!"

"I believe our course of action has been decided." Vert said as everyone got up, but Maria was more in a depressed state.

"Iffy, Compa, Light! Make sure to keep an eye on the little girl!" Neptune ordered.

"I'm on the job!" Iffy saluted.

"I'll do my best!" Compa grinned.

"Heheh, alright!" Light smiled.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Abnes yelled as everyone took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages**

"Anonydeath, what is this?" Rei asked.

"Is there a problem, my lovely little Rei?" Anonydeath asked

"I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is going on." Rei said.

"Mama! Mommy!" Peashy exclaimed.

"WHY THE HELL AM I THIS LITTLE KID'S MOTHER?!"

"Are you curious? I really wanted to be the mommy, but I sucked it up and gave that role to you." He said, causing Rei to facepalm. "I mean, modern society still isn't quite okay with a kid having two mothers."

"That's not what I have a problem with…just…WHY ME?!" Rei yelled.

"It's your punishment for hiding something to me. After all, YOU did this to her."

"She did this to herself…" Rei muttered.

"Are mommy and daddy fighting?" Peashy asked.

"I'M NOT YOUR…"

"Yes, we are. It is our first every argument as a couple." Anonyeah said, giggling.

"Cut that out!" Rei ordered. _Ugh…if Zeref was here, watching the whole thing…_

"Anyway, we've come this far. We may as well get down to it."

Rei sweatdropped. "So we're going through with it?"

"I know you're not entirely on board with this, but now you must prepare yourself, kay? Since it's come to this, we need to quicken our pace. I'll need your help to achieve this."

"Okay, I really don't get it, but I'll do my best for you two!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this rather than unleashing more Zelda bosses on those idiots…" Rei muttered. _…I wonder, were those two good enough for him? And where do those strange monsters keep coming from?_ She thought, referring to the Kaijin.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"No kiddies here…" Neptune said as they were in a cave filled with magma down below.

"We've hunted high and low to no avail… perhaps…" Vert wondered.

"We were tricked?" Nan asked.

"Probably." Isaac nodded.

"Nuh-uh, Abnes was so honest with us…" Plutia said.

"Maybe she was given false information to begin with." Blanc said.

"We can't be sure of that yet. Let's stick around just a bit longer." Nepgear said.

"Ah, so the CPUs, Keyblade Wielders and their friends arrived." A voice said as they looked to see Mr. Badd.

"Th-that's…!" Blanc exclaimed.

"Mwahaha, it's been a while, Lady Blanc."

"Don't slap 'lady' onto my name, you brown-nosing twit! I think I might puke!"

"Oh-ho, I see your barbaric personality hasn't changed." He said, then looked at Flare. "And I see you've brought your girlfriend too."

"Can't we just kill you off already? Looking at you makes me want to snap you in half!" Flare growled.

"Whoa, the nemeses reunite! But since we beat the snot out of him last chapter, it's kinda 'meh'." Neptune said.

"Neptune, you shouldn't mouth off like that." Nepgear sweatdropped.

"He acts as if he knew we were coming." Vert said.

"I think he's been spying on the chapter. I'm calling it now!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Or maybe it WAS a trick." Hina muttered.

"Trick? What is? My daughters just informed me that you were by the entrance."

"So you really can communicate with those creatures!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"I knew his wife was a Zora! Maybe he's part Zora too!" Proxi exclaimed.

"I don't even know what a Zora even is…but what I'd like to know is how you learned of this place and why you are here today."

"Abnes told us all about it. She said the kidnapped children were being held here." Plutia said.

"Ah, the little girl has defected, has she? Quite bold of her to crawl to you after fighting against you for such a long time."

"Are the kids here or not?" Noire asked.

"They are…however, they've nothing to do with you after you die!"

"This 'you're going to die' thing again?" Rosa asked.

"How many times have we heard that before?" N wondered as they then noticed the creatures slowly…slithering up to them. "And there they are."

"Ugh, do we have to do this again? We've fought the same boss three times now…and that goth chick. Isn't this rehashing just a bit too much?" Neptune asked.

"I can't believe she actually kept track of that." Ven said.

"I'm not sure if that's a thing to actually be proud of." Sarah said.

"Silence! I may have the same mech, but my base perimeters have increased! I will make it so those smart mouths of yours never open again!"

"That's my line, asshat! I'll knock those nicotine-stained teeth right down your throat!" Blanc growled.

"Hmm?" Proxi turned her whole body to see something. "Ah geez! King Igos du Ikana and Skull Keeta!"

"We'll take them on." Impa said as she and Link unsheathed their swords, as they were joined by the Sailor Senshi, the Kid Icarus gang, Buru, Hikari and the Z Fighters.

"I'll make sure you won't escape your demise!" Mr. Badd exclaimed as he proceeded to attack them and they dodged...only for his mech to get destroyed several seconds later by Blanc and Flare who used Hard Break while the creatures got beat up by Isaac, Nan, Silver Sister and Red Sister.

"Wow, we beat him that fast! That's a new record!" Neptune exclaimed. "We might actually go ahead and help the others!" She said as she turned around, only for the Zelda bosses to be pathetically destroyed by Impa slashing through them. "That woman is insane! She didn't need any help!"

"We did weaken the both of them." Sailor Moon said.

"Dang!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Has anyone noticed no battle music came on during the battle?" Nepgear asked.

"It's probably because fighting the same guy a third time was a bit too boring for the author…" Deadpool said.

"I'd be bored too…" Nan said.

"U-ugh…" Mr. Badd groaned.

"What, that didn't kill you? Maybe this will finish you off!" Blanc exclaimed, but then the creatures got in the way.

"Ugh, what is WITH these creatures?" Hina asked.

"When I consider our future encounters, I think we should finish this man off right away." Vert said.

"Wh-why would you say such cruel things?! Are you demons?!"

"Uh, maybe my brother when he goes Darkspine mode." Silver Sister said.

"I've gotten the hang of it after Sharah explained the World Rings to us in Hogwarts…" Isaac said.

"But there's a very high chance that you'll loose it again." Kamen Rider Wyvern added.

"Not helping." Issac muttered. "But the real demons here are Plutia and Julia, seriously… those two are insane when they're pissed."

"Yet, so awesome!" Nan grinned.

"I give up…" Isaac sighed.

"Let's just let him go, but only if he tells us where the children are." Neptune said. "I'd rather we get away from these monsters as soon as possible."

"I agree." Sarah said.

"Heheheh, you wish to know where the children are…" Mr. Badd smirked. "As I've said all along, they are here with me!"

"And we wanna know where that is!" Neptune demanded.

"And I'm trying to tell you that they're here with me!"

"I wonder if we hit him on the head a bit too hard… his brain's turned to sludge." Flare sweatdropped.

"This is a waste of time." Hina said, transforming into Halo Heart. "I say we execute these monsters Halo style to make an example." She smirked, summoning an Energy Sword.

"Way ahead of you!" Noire grinned.

"You two can be quite dark…" Vert sweatdropped.

"Would you hurt the kids that you've tried so darn hard to save?" Mr. Badd asked.

"…I think he's lost it…" Yuki said.

"…Wait, maybe not." Nishijima said. "Perhaps…he's referring to these little monsters as the children we're looking for."

"Great, now he's rubbing off on Nishijiima…" Neptune sighed.

"As a CPU, you shouldn't take risks…but if you do…well, you'll turn into a monster." Mr. Badd said.

"WHAT?!" Halo Heart yelled.

"Y-you did this…?!" Red Sister exclaimed in horror.

"Y-you bastard…" Silver Sister said in horror.

"Yes, yes I did! Do you still wish to make an example of my daughters? Hmm?"

"How dare you…how dare you do something so inhumane!" Vert exclaimed.

"Neppy, what are they talking about?" Plutia asked.

"Let's see… yadda, yadda, yadda, serious scene, blah, blah, blah, everyone's horrified… um, I can't really participate here."

"Neptune…these monsters are the kids we're looking for." Sailor Moon said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Neptune yelled.

"They forced a CPU memory on them and they turned into these creatures." Professor Jacob said.

"That's right! Instead of saving them, all you did was cause more harm!" Mr. Badd exclaimed. "With those weapons of yours, what can top the hilarity of this?"

"Well, so much for this arc being happy and light…" Neptune sighed. "A dumb and silly arc, to be exact!"

"Is it depressing? I'd love to get more daughters, and they seem happy to have me, isn't that right?" He asked.

"Only YOU feel that way!" Kai exclaimed.

"But…they do seem attached to him…" Red Sister said.

"They got brainwashed by the looks of it." Noire said.

"I'm absolutely furious…" Blanc growled. "We let you go…but now it's time for us to change it!" She exclaimed as she and Flare transformed.

"We're going to beat you to the ground...and put you six feet under!" Hoopa Heart declared.

"Are you fine with that? If you try and do that, these children will protect me, and then…" Mr. Badd smirked as the creatures got in the way.

"…I wonder if I can use Magnega to pull them away…" Nan wondered. "No, wait… they'd just run back…"

"You cannot fight children, but I can command them to attack you without a moment's hesitation."

"What are we supposed to do?" Yukari wondered. "This is barbaric…"

"This is pissing me off…" Julia said.

"Okay, as much as I love to see some punishment, if you and Plutia transform, the kids will just get in the way. We don't need any more harm for these kids." Nan said.

"NOW YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES?!" Everyone but Mr. Badd, Julia and Plutia yelled.

Impa growled. "As much as I don't like this… we need to get out of here." She said. "We can't risk Julia and Plutia transforming and harming the children."

"We're retreating?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, now let's go! Move before the dominatrixes come out!" Impa ordered as they took off.

"Yes, that's right…run." Mr. Badd smirked. "There's nothing you can do about it." He said as he laughed evilly.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Just who does he think he is?" Flare wondered once she turned back to normal.

"That jackass makes me sick…" Blanc growled.

"Isn't there some way to turn them back to normal?" Link wondered.

"Oh!" Happy Mask Salesman pounded his fist into his palm. "Perhaps we should bring Young Link, he has the Ocarina of Time! Perhaps playing the Song of Healing will turn them back to normal." He suggested.

"Hmm, it's a possibility." Red Sister nodded. "Alright…" She pulled out the Summon Gem. "YOUNG LI-" Suddenly a fireball hit her as she cried out in pain.

"Maria Jr!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

Red Sister shook it off. "What the hell was that…?"

"…Lancelot…do you think it was her?" Sir Gawain asked.

Sir Lancelot took out his sword. "Yep." He nodded. "And I have a feeling he's with her too."

"What are you guys talking about?" Nan asked.

"You dimwit! They're referring to Sir Percival and King Arthur!" Caliburn scolded after appearing out of nowhere. "They're here in this world."

"How right you are." A voice said as they looked to see King Arthur and Sir Percival walking up to them.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light_

"Is that me?" Blaze asked.

"Huh, you look cute as a knight." Silver said, causing Blaze to blush.

"R-really?"

"He liiiikes you!" Happy teased.

"Do you ever shut up?" Blaze glared.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"You must be Sir Nan, Knight of the Keyblade." Sir Percival said. "If anything, I would like to challenge you to a duel."

"I will deal with the Knight of the Keyblade." King Arthur told her. "You will deal with the other fools."

"…I understand." Sir Percival nodded.

"Can we help?" Neptune asked.

"No. This is my fight." Nan said. "None of you shouldn't interfere." He said, gripping Caliburn as he transformed into his Keyblade form.

"I will be taking Caliburn from you." King Arthur said, aiming his sword at him.

"That won't be happening." Nan said. "Let's do this, Caliburn!" He exclaimed, also summoning Chaos Arondight.

"Right!" Caliburn nodded while Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain faced Sir Percival.

 **BGM: Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Nan ran over to King Arthur and slashed him several times, but King Arthur blocked his attacks and then countered. "Thunder!" Nan exclaimed, using Thundaga on him.

"Argh…" King Arthur growled as he aimed his sword at him. "I'll give you something that's really shocking!" He exclaimed, firing lightning bolts at Nan, but he used Reflega to knock them back as they kept attacking each other. "I admire your determination to keep Caliburn with you, but your predictability will soon get the best of you."

Nan growled. "SOUL SURGE!" He yelled as King Arthur proceeded to slash him, but he blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him, and when he was still in the air… "CHAOS…SPEAR!" He yelled as King Arthur's eyes widened in surprise and rolled out of the way. "Tell me something, can a predictable guy do THAT?!"

 _Since when can he use Sir Lancelot's attacks?!_ King Arthur thought as he proceeded to slash him but then suddenly he disappeared. "What?!"

"Right behind you." Nan said as he slashed him away as he used Chaos Blast.

"He teleported?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"No…he used Chaos Control." Professor Jacob said.

"Oh, King Arthur is SCREWED!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Knight of the Keyblade…you may be predictable, but you always amaze me." King Arthur said as they kept slashing each other until Nan used Chaos Control again, then slashing him from the side as he slammed into a tree, knocking it down as it landed right on top of him. "OOOF!"

"You're starting to lose it, Arthur." Nan said. "You're never going to stand a chance against me."

King Arthur managed to crawl out of the tree and growled. "You may have won again, but never assume that I will always lose to you, Knight of the Keyblade. I will return." He said, making a portal as he walked in while Sir Percival fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"A-argh…" Sir Percival groaned.

"Merlina, we need your help." Nan said through his earpiece as a portal opened up and Merlina walked out with a spell book.

"Hang on, Sir Percival, I'll free you from the darkness." Merlina said as she began chanting.

"Sir? Nuh-uh, it's Blaze, so it should be 'Miss' Percival." Neptune said.

"Have you ever read the book about King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Flare asked. "All the knights that served King Arthur were guys and Sir Percival was one of them." She explained. "However, in the Sonic universe, Sir Percival is a woman…and it's none other than Blaze." _I don't know what went through Sega's heads during development, though…_

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERD!" Deadpool teased, only to get whacked on the head by Chi-Chi. "Ow!"

"Stop being so rude!"

"Someone had to play the 'nerd' joke." Deadpool said.

"…Does anyone else feel a source of power?" Vert asked.

"I sure do." Noire said.

"WHOA! WHOOOOA! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND RIIIIGHT! LOOOK OOOOOUT!" A voice yelled as the shadow was heading straight for Noire.

"Nope! I'm not falling for this for a THIRD time." Noire said as she side stepped out of the way and next to Hina, and then she pushed Neptune to the spot.

"WHAT?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE CRUSHED!" Neptune yelled, freaking out and shielding herself…but unaware by everyone, the shadow happened to move and be above Noire and Hina…and then a woman landed on the two of them. "Huh?" Neptune turned her head to see a woman crushing Noire and Hina.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Hina yelled.

"The plot demands for you two to be landing pads!" Deadpool grinned.

"Wait…that form…!" Blanc exclaimed.

"Are you…a CPU?!" Vert asked.

"Yep, yep! And my name is… Um… something… uh…" She then remembered. "Oh! That's right! I am Yellow Heart! It's nice to meetcha!"

 _Yellow Heart?!_ Maria thought, looking at the woman and blushing. _Oh my god, she's so pretty!_

"Likewise, I guess." Neptune blinked. "I think her banana-colored brain has a few bruises, no?"

"I agree, but…that size…" Nepgear said.

"Such size should be physically impossible…" Blanc muttered.

"Wh-what is this? With those, our unique identity has been…!" Vert exclaimed, referring to herself and Kai.

"We got a new CPU on the block." Neptune said,

"What was that stunt you pulled earlier?" Plutia asked.

"Earlier?" Yellow Heart asked. "Earlier means…" She blinked. "Forget I said it was nice to meetcha, forget I was nice!"

"This girl's so far gone; she must've blended her brain and poured it into her chesticles…" Neptune said.

"Uh guys, a little help here?" Hina asked.

"Oh!" Yellow Heart stood up to let them up, and revealing her bigger breast size to everyone.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Mokou screamed.

"I want curves like that!" Mavis exclaimed in jealously. "Why do I have to be so flat?!"

"She is big, but she still doesn't beat Granny Tsunade." Naruto said.

"Yep." Kiba, Kakashi, Lee and Guy agreed, as all five of them were punched to the ground by Sakura and Ino.

"You idiots…" Neji muttered.

"She looks like she could be one of us…" Erza said, referring to her, Mirajane and Lucy.

"Please tell me you weren't referring to me…" Lucy said.

"Great, now I wish I had bigger breasts…" Flandre sighed.

"You and me both, sister…" Zessica sighed.

"Mommy, I think daddy is lost by that woman's charms." Yui said.

"DAMMIT, KIRITO!" Asuna yelled and punched him to the ground.

"It's not MY fault!" Kirito exclaimed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"WHAT KIND OF A CHEST IS THAT?!" Xion yelled.

"That shouldn't even be possible!" Aqua exclaimed.

"I'm more concerned about her back!" Namine exclaimed.

"Dammit, that size is making me a bit jealous…" Sabrina muttered.

"Do you WANT a bad back?!" Namine exclaimed in surprise.

"Uh, Zeref?" Father Humonculus waved his hand in front of him. "Earth to the dark wizard!"

"That size…it shouldn't even be possible…" Zeref said.

"I think we lost him." He said.

"We lost Blackbeard and Golden Frieza too." Vaatu said.

"Is that…even considered normal?" Golden Frieza asked.

"Honestly? I don't know…" Blackbeard said.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Meh." Wyvern said nonchalantly.

"Meh?! What do you mean meh?!" Issac exclaimed.

"Those are huge! How can you say meh?!" Nan exclaimed.

"I've seen bigger melons than her's, like Tsunade, Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach, and Shizuka Marikawa from Highschool of the Dead." Wyvern answered. "Plus there is High School DXD, Senran Kagura, and lots more, but we can talk about that after the current situation."

"Any...there a reason why you came here…?" Neptune asked.

"Well, daddy asked me to come and take care of you all." Yellow Heart explained. "So that thing that happened before was a sneak attack!" She grinned.

"Hmm, sneaking up on us…" Plutia said. "That's not very nice of you…in fact…" She suddenly turned into Iris Heart. "That's not a very cute joke."

Yellow Heart growled. "It's no joke! If I take care of you, Mommy will be happy! I'm serious!"

"Who are these 'daddy' and 'mommy' characters?" Flare wondered.

"Uuuh, that's a secret! They said I can't say!"

"What a good little girl. Do you always listen to what your mommy and daddy tell you?" Iris Heart asked.

Yellow Heart giggled. "Am I really good?"

"But if you won't tell us…" Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart. "I'm afraid we'll have to beat it out of those delectable funbags~" She smirked.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Isaac asked.

"Interesting…" Nan chuckled.

"Dammit… She's only showin' those things off because she knows they're frickin' huge!" Blanc growled in jealously.

"I want my chest to be huge too!" Flare growled in jealously as well.

"I-it isn't the base size of the woman, but the tautness and uniform shape…" Vert said but then sweatdropped. "No, no, no! I've heard similar lines from women who I made feel this way in the past!"

"I feel pathetic…" Kai sighed.

"Stop acting shocked by her unrealistically sized tits!" Hina exclaimed as she transformed with Noire, then was joined by the other Keyblade Wielders and HDD girls.

 _Why didn't you say that about Tsunade?_ Wyvern thought.

"Alright, it's go time!" Isaac exclaimed as they got ready.

"If we can turn this girl into a lifeless doll, then Vert and I will be number one again!" Kai exclaimed.

"Not unless you count the women I mentioned." Wyvern added, though they didn't hear him.

"We don't have a problem with that!" Hoopa Heart exclaimed. "Let's do this!"

"Okey-dokey! It's time to play! I'll do my best so mommy and daddy will praise me!"

"This girl is full of spunk." Iris Heart said and then giggled. "She might be worth tormenting."

 **BGM: First Battle (Pokémon Colosseum)**

Yellow Heart smirked as she proceeded to attack them, but they blocked it as Nan went Soul Surge and used Sonic Arcanum, but she flew out of the way and kicked him in the chest and slashed him away. "Nan!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed. "Alright, now you made me mad!" She exclaimed as she fired electricity.

"Ahahaha! This is so fun!" Yellow Heart exclaimed as she dodged the lightning and slashed Hyrule Heart away as she then easily took out the CPU Candidates without breaking a sweat as she smirked.

"Ugh…" Silver Sister had turned back Rose. "She's strong…"

Red Sister turned back into Maria Jr. "I've never faced anyone like this before…"

"SPEED BREAK!" Darkspine Isaac yelled, but Yellow Heart kicked him up in the air and slashed him down and then she dodged Sailor Moon's tiara as she then proceeded to take down the Sailor Senshi while taking down the Kamen Riders, Yuno, Minene and then Purple Heart.

"This woman…what IS she?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"A very lively one…" Yuno growled. "And yet…so powerful…" She said, watching the Sailor Senshi getting creamed and they were turned back into their civilian outfits.

"What is this…power…?!" Michiru Kaiou, the civilian form of Sailor Neptune, asked.

"This woman is incredible…she's a freakin' animal!" Chibiusa, the civilian form of Sailor Chibi Moon, said.

 _I could be a match for her if I use..._ Wyvern thought before dismissing it. _No! There's no way in HELL that I'll use that! Not again..._

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Rosa ordered after Mega Evolving Lucario.

"Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" N ordered.

"Nope, nope, nope! That won't work!" Yellow Heart laughed as she easily took them down, even though Lucario had Mega Evolved as she then took down Rosa and N.

"This woman…she's so strong…" Maria said. _I'm so in love!_ She thought as she tried to attack her, but her body wasn't cooperating as she watched her friends getting annihilated by Yellow Heart as she then noticed Maria.

"One left!" She smirked.

"U-ugh… Maria! Get out of there!" Krillin ordered as Yellow Heart quickly moved to her but stopped in front of her.

"There's something that I like about you, it makes my heart pump." She said, but then raised her claws. "No hard feelings, though!" She exclaimed as Maria closed her eyes…but then suddenly, a Spirit Bomb slammed into Yellow Heart as she cried out in pain as she slammed into a tree.

 **End BGM**

"Huh…?" Maria wondered.

"Who did that…?" Yellow Heart asked.

"There's someone that you missed. Me." A voice said as Yellow Heart and Maria looked to see Goku in his Super Saiyan form.

"Goku?" Maria asked.

"Leave her to me." Goku said. "You guys need to get out of here and recover. Yukari, take them back to the Basilicom… I'll handle things here."

Yukari nodded and opened up a gap, holding on to her arm. "Come on guys, let's leave her to him." She said as they limped back into the Basilicom.

"Don't let us down, Kakarot." Vegeta told him before going in.

Goku smirked. "You just watch, Vegeta." He said.

Yellow Heart got up. "You think you can take ME down? I'll take you down in the blink of an eye!"

"Show me what you got." Goku challenged.

 **BGM: Kibou no Uta (Flow)**

Yellow Heart smirked as she fired rockets at him, but he quickly dodged as he flew over and punched her in the gut, causing her to go flying as he then fired a Spirit Bomb at her. "Crap!" Yellow Heart exclaimed as she flew up in the air as she flew down to slash him with her claws, but he quickly avoided as he then kicked her to a tree.

"You fight like it's some sort of game." Goku said. "But it's not."

"Everything should be a game!" Yellow Heart exclaimed as she fired missiles at Goku, but he quickly avoided. "A fight is fun!"

"While it may be fun, it is also something that you should never take lightly." He said as he flew over and punched her down.

"You little…" She growled as she got up and fired a missile at point blank range, knocking him away a little as she then slashed him, but he kept dodging until he grabbed both of her arms. "L-let me go!"

"You need to learn that fights are to be taken seriously." Goku said as he threw her up in the air. "I don't want to do this to you, but you harmed my friends and you were about to kill one of them." He said as he put his hands together. "Therefore… you ought to be put in your place." He said. "KA! ME!"

"I don't think so!" Yellow Heart recovered and fired a lot of missiles at him.

"HA! ME!"

"Come on, go faster! Hit him!" Yellow Heart exclaimed, but it was too late…because…

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled, unleashing a Kamehameha attack, obliterating the missiles as Yellow Heart's eyes widened in fear as she was engulfed in it as she screamed in agony and was sent flying away to who knows where. "Hmph. Maybe you should twice before going into a battle." He said, disappearing.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Basilicom…_

"Agh…I don't think I can move…" Neptune groaned.

"That woman…she's quite strong…" Nan muttered.

"I've never seen such power like that." Merlina said when suddenly Goku walked in, back to his normal self.

"All taken care of." Goku chuckled.

Maria's eyes widened. "Y-you didn't kill her…d-did you?!"

"What? No, I just seriously injured her and she went off to who-knows-where." Goku said. "I'm sure she's fine… besides, I'm pretty positive that she'll be back."

"Shhh!" Abnes shushed him. "Something is going on in the TV!"

"I'll say, every channel is the news! I want to watch some cartoons for crying out loud…" Light sighed.

"Let's just see what it is…" Plutia muttered.

 **BGM: The Seven Sages**

"Hello, Gamindustri. It's so nice to meet you all." It was Rei! "I am the representative of the Seven Sages, Rei Ryghts."

"Wait, she's the woman from our world!" Neptune, Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom exclaimed.

 _And the woman who we were sent to get rid of._ Isaac thought.

"Psst, Rei, your expression is too sadistic! We're about to switch cameras, so put on a smiley face!" Anonydeath exclaimed, causing Rei to growl in annoyance.

"Fine…" She growled, and then she forced a friendly smile. "We of the Seven Sages have been striving to make a world free of CPUs where everybody is equal."

"That smile is totally fake." Abnes said. "Seriously, I could've pulled it off better."

"Quiet." Hina told her.

"However, fair Gamindustri, our efforts have been blocked by the CPUs and their otherworldly friends at every turn. So, we've decided to protect you from them who are intent to turn you against us. So, we have decided to introduce and pledge our support to a new CPU that will eliminate them."

"Who could that be?" Deadpool wondered.

"Allow me to introduce herself, this is our new CPU. This is Lady Yellow Heart." _I can't believe I just said 'lady'._

Yellow Heart revealed herself on the TV, looking battered and bruised and a bandage on her forehead. "Hi, I'm Yellow Heart! It's so cool to be on the TV!"

"Oh thank god, she's still alive…" Maria quietly said, sighing and sounding relieved.

"HER?!" Everyone else yelled.

"With Lady Yellow Heart at the center of the Seven Sage's operations, we proudly proclaim the founding of a new nation, Eden!"

"Proclaim, proclaim, yay!" Yellow Heart exclaimed and the TV turned off.

 **End BGM**

"I can't believe it…" Neptune said. "That's insane!"

"Tell me about it." Isaac sighed.

"I'm going to beat her up when I'm done with her…" Nan growled and then noticed Sir Percival walking up to him.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do, so I will be your bodyguard no matter what, Sir Nan, Knight of the Keyblade." She said.

"Aw great, another wacko…" Nan quietly muttered.

"I present this to you." Sir Percival said. "A Keyblade." She said as Nan took it and look at it. "It is called Laevatein's Blaze." She said. The Keychain is Blaze's jewel headpiece, the handle is a circle with a golden color, the sword is her rapier and the teeth is Blaze's hair. "It allows you to use my attacks just like Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot."

"I see…" Nan said.

"If it's not too much trouble, Sir Nan, when you are feeling better, perhaps we should duel since I didn't have the chance earlier."

"How can I say no?" Nan asked. "No, seriously…how can I? Caliburn over here would scold me until I agree."

"You know me too well." Caliburn chuckled.

"Having an enjoyable chat, are we?" A voice asked as they looked to see a portal opening up and Arthas appeared.

 **BGM: Arthas (World of Warcraft: Rise of the Lich King)**

"What, is the next area ready for us?" Isaac asked.

"Indeed." Arthas nodded.

"Very well." Isaac nodded as he used Curaga on them all.

"I think this is my cue to leave." Merlina said, opening a portal. "Take care!" She waved and then hurried in.

"Nan." Plutia said, grabbing his attention. "Why don't you let me take care of that Zelda doll? I'll take good care of it until you return."

"Alright, it's better to take care of it and save my girl a heart attack." Nan nodded as he gave her the Zelda doll as Plutia put a glass case over it.

"Thank you." Julia smiled as she then kissed her goodbye along with the other Keyblade girls and then they walked into the portal with Arthas following him.

"Good luck! Don't take too long unlike last time!" Neptune waved.

"You do know it's probably going to be a few years until they come back, right?" Noire asked.

Neptune shrugged. "If they take that long, then so be it! We'll wait a long time for them!" She exclaimed as they all nodded.

"I miss Light already…" Compa sighed.

 **Neptune: *holding arm* Does this mean that Worldwalker guy is gonna write the next chapter?**

 **Yep.**

 **Deadpool: This should be interesting!**


	59. World of Warcraft: Plague Quarter

We return to Naxxramus which looks the same as ever, except for Mr. Bigglesworth who is taking a nap on the glowing pedestal that represents the Arachnid Quarter being cleared. Our Heroes come in with Arthas right behind them.

"It is the Plague Quarter next, correct, Arthas? said Worldwalker.

"That is correct. Oh, and I brought in a few friends of yours. Hope you enjoy the Reunion." said Arthas as he headed to Frostwrym Lair to watch events unfold.

"Hmm...what does he mean by that?" Worldwalker asked himself.

A portal opens up above Worldwalker and 4 people and a white wolf come tumbling out, falling on him. The first was a woman who looked to be in her late 20s with light brown hair and purple eyes. She is wearing a brown quilted robe with a hood with goggles on it and spinning gears on the shoulders. The second was a blue skinned woman with black hair that covers one glowing eye, curled horns on the side of her head, a tail, and legs in the shape of a goats that end in dark blue hooves. She was wearing a set of mail armor that looks like it was infused with the earth it self as it is covered in blue gems and green leather. The third had a canine appearance and was in fact a werewolf with black fur and glowing purple eyes. The wolf was sitting by him. He was wearing armor that looks like it was made out of purple Dragon scale and even had Dragon skulls on the shoulders and helmet. The last was short in stature, just barley being taller than Rose, with green skin and big ears and she was wearing a dark red robe with a spider web pattern in places and a Spider on the head piece. The shoulders had a slight hint of fire coming off them.

"Oh My head! Where are we?!" asked the green skinned one as she hopped off the werewolf.

"Hmm...Wait...Naxxramus? Why are we here? We took care of this place a while ago, didn't we, Frost?" asked the blue skinned woman.

"Yeah, we did. Kurt, what exactly did that crystal do when you activated it?" asked the brown haired woman.

"It opened that portal that we fell into. Not sure why it brought us here though, Nagge. Naasta, you alright?" Asked the werewolf.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, this is Naxxramus, eh? I remember when you told us how you cleared this place with Cody."

"Yeah, it brings back memories. Hmm...why is the ground so soft?" asked the brown haired woman.

"That is because your sitting on me. Can you get off, please?" asked Worldwalker.

"Sorry about that. Wait... Cody? Is that you?" asked the brown hair woman.

"Frost, Naasta, Kurt, Nagge? Is that you? I can't believe it! Guys, it has been so long! Come on and give your old Guildmaster a Hug!" said Worldwalker, arms raised.

"Cody!" said our newcomers rushing at him, glad to see their old friend and leader after so long.

"Well, this was unexpected, but welcome. I'm kinda glad to see him back with his friends." said Issac.

"I can't believe it! Why are you in Naxx, Cody?! Heck, why did you come back and not tell us, and who are your friends here?!" Asked the brown haired woman.

"Well, it is a long story, but lets get introductions out of the way first."

"Oh right, of course. My name is Frost, Frost Mage extraordinaire. You need it frozen solid or shattered into tiny pieces? I'm your girl." said Frost.

"I am Naasta, I communicate and carry out the will of the elements and use them to heal others and protect them." said the blue skinned woman now known as Naasta.

"Hello, I am Kurt, hope we can get along chaps. This here is Muffin. Don't let her name fool you, she can be vicious when she wants to be." said Kurt, introducing himself and his pet wolf.

"And I am Nagge, always willing to make a quick buck, blow stuff up, burn everything you name it, I do it. Just not at my friends though. I would never betray you guys." said the Green skinned woman now known as Nagge.

As everyone else introduced themselves, Frost and the rest recognized Hikari who they also knew.

"Wait, your Cody's Daughter? How did we not see that?" asked Kurt.

"The hair and coat threw me off, but she does act like him in some ways." said Naasta.

"You really need to tell me what you were up to on Azeroth, Hikari." said Worldwalker.

"Anyway, what is going on?" Asked Nagge.

As the situation was explained, Frost and Naasta had looks of horror after the story was finished.

"Arthas, back alive. Okay, we are in no way letting him get you! Besides, we can get some payback for what he did to us. You had better bring us along for your wedding or so help me I will turn you into a cat. Or a Pig. Maybe a Turtle or Penguin. There is also the Classic Sheep." said Frost.

"I was going to do that anyway. Like I would leave you guys out of it." said Worldwalker "So who is coming with us in to the Plague Quarter?" The group was Worldwalker, Issac, Hina, Professor Jacob, Hikari, Kai, Vito, Paolo, Naasta and Frost.

"Yeah, this will be good. Now let's head forward, we got to kill Noth first." said Worldwalker.

"Which is why me and Frost are coming along so we can decurse people. We don't need everyone dying. said Naasta.

* * *

As they traveled to Noth they defeated Ghouls, Ooze Monsters while heading towards a stair case, and Gargoyles that tried to heal themselves only to get shattered into pieces. They soon got to Noth's room where he was walking around, inspecting the bone piles within as he was testing the quality of the bones.

"Okay, Noth is easy to kill; the Skeletons he summons to attack you, and shout out if your cursed with his Wrath of the Plaguebringer. That will kill you if it is not removed. He will teleport to that Balcony over there every now and then and summon an army of Skeletons. When that happens, group up and let Frost work her magic. She has a lot of tricks for dealing with waves of enemies." said Worldwalker, explaining the fight.

"Do I want to know what you mean by that?" asked Issac.

"Oh just Icicles falling from the ceiling in a blizzard of death towards people I want to hurt. Things may get cold." said Frost.

"And with that, let's kill this wimp and be done with it!" said Worldwalker as he started to charge in.

"Glory to the Master!" said Noth as the fight began.

The fight was rather simple as Noth tried to curse the heroes, but they were removed by the efforts of Naasta and Frost. He tried to cast a crippling spell on Issac, but it was counter spelled by Frost and turned against him. He teleported to the Balcony and started to raise the Skeletons in the piles.

"Rise, my solders! Rise and fight once more!" shouted Noth as he summoned the Army of the Dead.

Grouping up, the Undead warriors were not match for the combined efforts of Frost and Worldwalker who were using area of effect attacks to take them down fast. Noth teleported back down to try to finish the job. But eventually, after a few minutes of fighting, Noth fell to the heroes after a second teleport and army attempt.

"I will serve that master... in death" said Noth as he died.

"Hmm, that was easy" said Vito.

"Yeah, Noth was always a wimp." said Worldwalker as he then went through the corps for any valuables. "A ring that increases wind magic and speed, and a badge with the Poltergust on it that increases critical strike chance." said Worldwalker "I think the brothers could make good use of these." The Ring was given to Paolo and the Badge to Vito.

* * *

Our Heroes started to make their way to the next boss. They had to fight though a gauntlet of mad rabid bats, giant man eating Maggots, and a scourge minion known as a Plague Burster that tried to suicide into the heroes to try to take them with him. They soon made their way though the mushroom filled hallway to an entrance to a room, where a man with a skull hat and long beard was walking around.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" asked Kai.

"That would be Heigan the Unclean, and his exploding disco of death." said Worldwalker.

"Disco of Death? What do you mean by that?" asked the Professor.

"See those cracks in the floor? Acid is going to fly out of them in a stressfully quick yet predicable pattern. He has an aura around him that makes any non instant spell cast take 3 times as long. So in order to keep the ranged fights safe on that platform, the rest of us have to brave the exploding floor. It also does not help that due to his uncleanliness being around him hurts. He will teleport on to the platform hurting people near him, so we all have to brave the exploding floor which starts to go faster until he stops channeling the spell to set it off." explained Worldwalker.

"Oh that is great. Death by Acid, just what I always wanted." said Hikari sarcastically. "Well let's get this over with."

"I see you..." said Heigan as the fight started.

Heigan was pulled to the floor which most of it exploded, sending acid flying as Kai, Naasta, and Frost headed to the platform to bombard Heigan with spells and heal the group as needed. Heigan was pulled from one end of the room to another by Worldwalker who remembered the pattern to the room and kept everyone safe. After a minute, Heigan teleported up and the girls ran back down as the floor started to go stressfully quick.

"Hungry Worms will feast on your flesh!" said Heigan as the room exploded all around him.

"Oh shut up!" said Frost.

As it ended and Heigan returned, Naasta used a spell that is a trump card she employed regularly back in the old days; Heroism, a spell that increases attack speed and movement speed by a massive thirty percent. Under the Heroes' relentless onslaught did Heigan fall as the last of the acid retreated back into the cracks.

"That was intense" said Paolo, trying to catch his breath. "I never want to do that again."

"Agreed. I hoped I would never have to do that again. But look what happened. Anyway, lets see what he has on him." said Worldwalker as he then, like before, went through the corps for any valuables. "A Halo Ring on a bracelet that increases Frost magic, and a ring that increases fire magic and attack speed. Hina gets the Bracelet and Hikari can have the ring." said Worldwalker as he gave the items out. "Now we have to go though the gauntlet of laser tentacles and maggots. Take a quick break. On my mark, we rush though ignoring the tentacles and kill any maggots who follow us into the next hallway."

"I'll conjure some food up. Who likes desserts that both heal you and replenish energy? I know I do! We got cakes, Strudels, Pudding and Fritters, eat up!" said Frost, summoning the Magic Refreshment table from the Ritual of Refreshment that was completed by her and Naasta as a floatung table appeared in mid air.

"How did that happen?" asked Issac.

"Mages can conjurer food out of mid air. You need two people to make that particular spell work though." said Worldwalker.

"That is useful. I should learn how to do that." said Kai.

* * *

 _10 Minutes later_

"OK, remember do not stop for anything until we get to the hallway after this one. We cannot fight off everything in here, so just run." said Worldwalker.

"Right. OK, you guys ready?" asked Issac. Everyone nods saying they are ready.

"Last one there has to buy dinner!" said Frost.

"Right, I will just need to make sure it is not me. OK GO!" Said Worldwalker giving the signal.

The room was filled with holes with Tentacles with eyes pointing out of them and maggots crawling on the floor. Everyone made a mad dash for the other side. What did not help matters were the tentacles casting Mind Flay, a spell that messes with the heroes heads and slows down their running speed while taking damage. Frost teleported forward a few yards while Naasta turned into a ghostly wolf to move faster.

"Hey, You can't do that! Cheaters! You used Blink and Ghost Wolf form!" exclaimed Worldwalker.

"All's fair and love and war Cody! And you know I love me some steak!" said Frost.

Everyone made it though and started to exterminate the maggots with the Professor being the last one in.

"Darn. Guess I'm buying then." said the Professor, disappointed.

"Hmm we will have to order from that expensive Pizza place with the gourmet Pizzas when we get home." said Hikari.

"Excellent idea dear!" said Worldwalker.

"What is Pizza?" asked Naasta.

"Oh you will love it. It is cheesy and Delicious." Said Worldwalker "Anyway, the giant fungal monster ahead is Loatheb. And he has a cheap gimmick that out friends from Aincrad would say is unfair. Lopatheb can put up a Necrotic aura for 17 seconds. While this is in effect all healing is nullified, even those from Health Potions and the like. After the time ends, we have 3 seconds to heal up before it activates again."

"Oh that is a jerk move. So we can't heal most of the fight. So how do we not die?" asked Vito.

"Excellent question my dear Vito; you see, Loatheb uses many damaging over time effects. We have to kill him before he gets to liberal with these. In order to help out he has to release these spores from his body. Destroy them and they empower any of us that is near them with up to 5 people. These Spore increase Critical Strike chance by 50% when destroyed, and Loatheb himself is like a big kitten. So we simply have to last though and heal when we can. This fight is not that bad other wise." explained Worldwalker.

"OK, then lets do this! This guy is the last boss here, right?" asked Issac.

"Yes he is. Now let us do the work of the Elements and put this abomination back to his rest!" said Naasta "For the Elements!"

And the battle started with Worldwalker taking the hits as usual. The DoTs started up soon enough, and though they hurt when the Aura went down, the Keyblade Wielders used Curaga and Naasta used Chain Heal, a heal that chains between people getting weaker with each hop to keep people up. She put down an Air Totem that gave everyone's weapon extra wind damage, and a Fire Totem that shot out small fire balls as well, as well as an Earth Totem that called upon the strength of the earth to empower their defenses, and a Water Totem that restored their Energy and MP at an increased rate. Frost used a spell called Time Warp that sped up time for our heroes once the entire group had the effect of the spores to capitalize on the extra damage. After 5 minutes, the DoTs were really coming fast but Loatheb was on his last legs and died soon after. The way back opened up on the floor and the quarter was marked as 'Cleared' in the Hub with the glowing Pedestal representing their victory.

"And the Plague Quarter is no more! Great job as always guys! Let's see what we have." said Worldwalker as he did the same as before, searching for any valuables through the corps. "We got an Armband with the Oblivion on it that increases Darkness attacks. Issac, that is for you. And a ring that increases Lightning Magic and defense. Kai you can use this. Lets head back to the Hub. I am sure Arthas wants to see us off."

"Yeah, I want to give him a piece of my mind." said Frost.

The group headed back to the Hub and Arthas came back down from Frostwrym Lair.

"An excellent showing. I look forward to the day I get to kill all of you." said Arthas.

"OK buddy, listen here! You have a problem with me, Cody and Naasta for killing you, we get it, but do you really need to include these kids?!" Asked Frost.

"Yes; I want to see you all suffer and make you beg me for death. But you have a world to get back to. And before I go; the member of the Legion who is there? They are the ones who recruited Voldemort and was responsible for the torture you all went though. They even sent Zeref's lackey along to help expedite the process. Enjoy your vengeance. I look forward to how you act towards them." Said Arthas as he left though a portal he left open.

"So the culprit behind Voldemort is here. Well ladies, I think it is time for some payback, don't you?" asked Worldwalker as they all nodded _But I wonder, what is his game with that?_ Just be careful, this may be his way to get you to act without rational thought. But for now, let's head back." said Worldwalker as they all left though the portal.

* * *

 **Thanks Cody, for writing the next World of Warcraft chapter!**

 **Deadpool: I wonder who the culprit is? Wait, I know! Can I tell the ladies?**

 **Let them figure it out.**

 **Deadpool: You're no fun!**


	60. The Truth of Yellow Heart

**BGM: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"I can't believe it…" Julia growled as they walked out of the gap. "She…of all people…sent Voldemort to torture us."

"I don't know about you…" Tristina said. "But when we're done here, I'm going to make Rei wish she was never born…" She said, cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, I know you guys are plotting your revenge and all, but…" Nan pointed in the room. "It's a bit…deserted."

"Where is everyone?" Pit asked.

"Oh! You guys are back!" A voice happily exclaimed as they noticed Nepgear walking up to them. "I just came here to get something!"

"Nepgear, where the heck is everyone?" Buru asked.

"Well, they're at Lowee right now." Nepgear said. "You guys couldn't have gone at the worst possible moment…" She sighed. "You see, ten years ago after you left, all of the nation's shares plummeted ever since Eden was founded."

"…Come again? How long has it been?" Isaac asked.

"Ten years."

"WE'VE BEEN GONE THAT LONG?!" They all yelled.

"But it felt like just a few hours…again!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

Nepgear nodded. "Everyone's been worried sick…but come on; I'll take you guys to Lowee. They'll be pretty ecstatic to see you."

"Wait, does that mean my laptop has been collecting dust for ten years?" Flare asked.

"Actually, I took the liberty of gaping your laptop to the Citadel of Light until we got back." Yukari said. "I figured we'd be gone for…possibly a year or so, so I just gaped it over there."

"Thanks." Flare smiled.

"I'll gap it back over here." Yukari said, as the laptop appeared on the sofa. "See? Good as new."

"Nice." Flare grinned.

"Anyway, let's go." Nepgear said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Lowee…_

"Do we have to have our meeting HERE?" Blanc asked.

"Well, to be fair, Lowee is close to Eden's border." Vert pointed out.

"Hmm, true." She muttered.

"I just realized that it's been ten years and we're still the same!" Neptune exclaimed. "How the heck did we not do anything?!"

"Plot convenience and the fact that it'd feel weird attacking Eden without the others." Noire said.

"Plot convenience? Ha! Compa and Iffy laugh at that! They've grown up, so why haven't we?" Neptune asked, pointing to Compy and IF looking ten years older than before now.

"I just hope Julia's okay…" Plutia sighed and then Nepgear opened the door.

"Hey guys, look who I found at Planeptune!" Nepgear grinned as she side stepped out of the way to see the heroes.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail 2014 theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Sweet jumping time skips! They're alive!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Hina!" Noire exclaimed as the girls reunited. They hugged and kissed each other as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Well well well! If it isn't the heroes!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Copypaste rolling up to them as he gently placed the tea down and then pulled Flare into a loving, caring…and pretty much bone crushing hug. "We've all missed you!"

"GAAAAH!" Flare screamed as Copypaste let go of her and landed on her back.

"Not the way…I wanted to go out…" Flare groaned as Copypaste then looked at the others.

"Uh, we'll pass on the hug." Viridi said. "But, I think Flare had her entire skeleton crushed."

"Not to worry…I've been through worse…" Flare groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One healing of the bones later…_

"There, your bones are good as new." Medic grinned.

"Heheh, nice!" Flare smirked.

"Thanks Medic." Julia smiled.

"Anytime. Now uh, I recommend not hugging any more machines…especially those who'd try to crush your bones." Medic suggested.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Copypaste said.

"Tell that to my body…" Flare muttered as Medic then disappeared.

"Having a robot serving tea is quite something." Deadpool said.

"Indeed." Vert said.

"…Did you just say robot?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Deadpool nodded.

"ARGH! HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME HE'S A ROBOT?!" Rose yelled as she transformed into Silver Sister. "Nepgear, get the wrench! I want to dismantle him!"

"Hahaha! Let's do it together!" Nepgear exclaimed as she pulled out a wrench while both had sadistic looks on their faces.

"W-wait a second! Who dismantles a robot just like that?!" Copypaste exclaimed as the two chased after him around the Basilicom while everyone else sweatdropped.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Hey Rose, go for the head!" Maria Jr called out.

"You got it!"

"Don't encourage her!" Blanc and Flare exclaimed.

"What? It's cute." She said.

"Anyway, have you guys come up with anything about Eden?" Yuki asked, while in the background, Copypaste ran to the right where Silver Sister and Nepgear chased after him.

"No, we've come up with nothing for ten freakin' years. We've reached several dead ends." Noire said, as Copypaste then ran off to the left with the two girls following…but this time, Maria Jr, who transformed into Red Sister, joined them.

"No matter what we do, Banana Heart or the old fart's minions keep stopping us no matter what." Neptune said. "They're such a pain…"

"We usually get together to just groan." Blanc admitted, noticing Copypaste falling to the ground.

"Hold him down! I'm getting the head!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"All of our shares have dramatically plummeted." Vert said, drinking tea.

"Well, if you got a CPU that's stronger and bustier than you, of course you won't get as many followers." Neptune said.

"Don't make comments that sound as if one's worth is only measured by their cup size!"

"No worries. Just recycle my amazing comedy material and use it against Blanc and Flare." Neptune grinned.

"…Someone hold me down, SHE JUST ASKED FOR IT!" Flare yelled, as Goku and Vegeta had to hold her back while Nan and Isaac had to hold back Blanc, while Silver Sister, Red Sister and Nepgear were carried back by Link and Impa.

"No fair, I was this close to taking his head off…" Silver Sister whined as Copypaste got up and took off.

"Anyway, Planeptune got the worst of it." Noire said. "And the fact that the world is at unease because of tensions... If only there's something we can do." She muttered.

"Um, excuse me for interrupting…" Copypaste got their attention. "But I just got word that the Seven Sages are making trouble outside of town."

"The outskirts, huh? That's rather close to us." Vert said.

"They're getting cocky…" Blanc muttered. "Come on, let's go!" She exclaimed as they took off while Copypaste stayed behind.

 **End BGM**

As they then got to the Outskirts, they noticed a bunch of Dogoo running amok. "What the heck are those?" Silver Sister asked.

"Dogoo, they're basically the Goombas of this world." Noire said.

"Well, let's not just sit here…" Flare said as she transformed into Hoopa Heart. "Let's take these losers out!"

"Way ahead of you." White Heart said as the girls transformed.

"…I still feel left out…" Maria muttered but she joined them along with the CPU Candidates, IF and Compa.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Primal Heart used Precipice Blades on several of them as Black Heart and Halo Heart went over and slashed them, and then Halo Heart flew up in the air, summoning the Halo Rocket Launcher and then firing at several Dogoo, blowing them up while Compa, IF, Black Sister and the two White Sisters took several of them out.

"This is actually a piece of cake." Compa said.

"I can do this all day if I have to!" IF grinned, hearing Red Sister scream at several Dogoo while Unversed Heart and Green Heart used Spiral Break on several of them as they landed and kept attacking, but more of them kept coming as a whole Dogoo army approached them as they then proceeded to attach themselves in various places of their bodies.

"Agh! What're they doing?!" Silver Sister exclaimed. "Get off of me!"

"Ugh…these things suck!" Primal Heart growled as they were getting overwhelmed by them.

"RAAAAAAH!" IF screamed and took out several Dogoo while everyone else was being overwhelmed by them. "Alright, you little punks! I'll send your souls to a world of despair!" She snapped.

 **End BGM**

Usagi shuddered. "Those things are creeping me out!"

"Nan?" Isaac summoned his Keyblade while going Darkspine mode.

"I know." Nan nodded as the two of them went off to help them along with the other boyfriends, Yuno, Minene, Sarah and Ven.

"Huh?" Silver Sister looked at them while being licked on the neck by a Dogoo to see them coming straight for them.

 **BGM: Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

Yuno went into her Yandere Queen form and then fired lasers at several Dogoo and then Minene shot several of them down. "WATER TYPHOON!" Nan yelled.

Isaac spin dashed into several Dogoo to eliminate them where Ven and Sarah both used Zantetsuken to strike several of them down where Paolo and Vito jumped on several of them while hammering and burning them up too. "EAT LIGHTNING, YOU PUNKS!" Souji yelled, firing bolts of lightning at several of them.

Minene pulled a Dogoo that was licking Silver Sister's neck and then threw it up in the air where she shot it up in the air and then Yuno slashed through several. "MACH TORNADO!" Flame yelled, destroying several of the Dogoo and then Nan used Chaos Blast, then they noticed a handful of Dogoo left coming straight for them.

"I'll take care of these losers." Darkspine Isaac said as he ran straight for them. "LIMIT BREAK!" He yelled.

 **Limit Break: Oblivion Boom**

Darkspine Isaac quickly slashed the Dogoo extremely fast until they were all in one spot as he quickly ran off to get a good distance away, and then he ran forward and then slashed through several Dogoo, creating a massive Sonic Boom in the process to destroy them. Any Dogoo that tried to escape were disintegrated on the spot, as he then went back to normal. "Piece of cake."

 **End BGM**

"That could've gone better…" Halo Heart muttered.

"To be fair, I didn't think there'd be an overwhelming number of them…" Black Heart said.

"Tell me about it…" Hoopa Heart sighed as they turned back to normal.

"I officially hate Dogoo…" Maria Jr muttered.

"You and me both…" Rose sighed.

"Well, since this is taken care of, let's go back to Planeptune." Purple Heart said. "I think I need a shower after that…"

"Agreed…" Primal Heart shuddered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Arfy, it's so naughty of you to disobey orders like that." Anonydeath said.

"Like I care. Since when did you gain the clout to order me around?"

"Hmm… Did I not tell you? If we're to be a nation, we must have a proper chain of command. I asked for this position."

"What? I never heard of anything of the sort."

"I knew you would say that, so I made sure to record the conversation." Anonydeath said as he pressed the play button on the recorder.

 _"So Arfy, you're really okay with being my underling?"_

 _"Uhehehe… Ahahaha… Sure…"_

Anonydeath turned it off. "See?"

"Don't gather someone's consent when they're not in the right mind!" She exclaimed.

"Is this really a good time to fight?" Rei asked.

"I don't want to fight with Arfy, but we need to make this sort of thing clear…"

"Maybe the old bag's getting a little too hot under the collar." Pirachu said.

"How couldn't I?! And would you stop with the 'old something' shtick already?!"

"Pardon me, but if you insist on this inefficient argument, I'm going to go home." Mr. Badd said. "This is cutting into my precious time with my daughters…"

"Hmph. Gloating about your nasty faux-family… it shows what kind of twisted fetishes you have."

"What?! Did you call my family nasty?!" Mr. Badd exclaimed in offense. "I don't care what you say about me, but I will not allow my daughters to be insulted!"

"Great…now you guys are fighting too…" Rei said in annoyance.

Yellow Heart quickly ran in. "What's wrong, mommy? Are you in trouble?" She asked in concern.

"Ugh…" Arfoire growled in disgust.

"Hmm, this is just gonna add fuel to the raging fire." Pirachu said.

"I'm not in trouble, Yellow Heart." Rei said. "But, besides that, I thought I told you not to barge in here during our meetings, young lady…" _WHY do I keep calling her that?!_

"I wanted to be a good girl and wait, but I heard your upset voice, and I…"

Anonydeath giggled. "You really love your mommy, don't you?"

"This is how parents and their children ought to treat one another." Mr. Badd said.

Arfoire growled. "Stupid… Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She exclaimed. "What is with this 'mommy' garbage?! What pisses me off the most is this things very existence!" She gave Rei a soul-piercing glare, causing Rei to actually shudder.

 _Gah! Why did she have to give me THAT look?!_

"Hey! If you bully mommy, I'm gonna get mad!" Yellow Heart growled.

"Serving a CPU…insult! I always wished…to remove all from this world…!"

"You're getting way too pissed, chump. You can't even speak straight!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Arfy's going to give her spiel again, I see…" Anonydeath mused. "You agreed to our plan where we would create a CPU to do our bidding, don't you?"

"Yeah, one that does OUR bidding! Why must I sever HER then?! Why do I have to listen to HER?!" She glared at Rei again.

 _Your stone cold glares is kinda freaking me out here!_ Rei thought. _Ugh, Zeref would tease me if he saw me like this._

"I told you, that's not how it is. I wish you'd stop this tantrum already." Anonydeath said.

"Mommy and daddy are being bullied by this bad lady! I should beat up bad people, right?!"

"My, my. If this escalates any further, they will be uncontrollable." Anonydeath said.

"Perhaps she needs to be put in her place for once." Mr. Badd said.

"What was that?!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"She's bad, but I can't beat her up?" Yellow Heart sounded confused.

"She is bad, but that's Arfy's charm." Anonoydeath chuckled. "It may be too complicated for a child…"

"Don't you think it's a bit too early to tell her these things?" Rei asked.

"Uh, we started this meeting a while ago, but its only dragged its tail so far…" Pirachu muttered.

"Ugh, If that is how this group can be run, I cannot be a part of it any longer." Arfoire said.

"Is she gonna get hot flashes and storm out of here again?" Pirachu asked.

"If this is how you truly feel…" Rei said.

"Indeed. From this day forth, I am cutting my ties with this organization."

Rei's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Arfy, are you serious?" Anonydeath said.

"Of course I am. I never wanted to cooperate with you anyway. Alone, I can do anything I desire!" Arfoire smirked. "And I can be far away from that mask!" She said, pointing to Majora's Mask. "Farewell!" She exclaimed and took off.

"She's gone…what are we going to do?" Anonydeath asked.

"Huh? The bad lady left, but you're still really upset?" Yellow Heart asked.

"Let her do what she wants. Runaway dogs always return home when they begin to starve." Mr. Badd said.

"Man, that hag is such a chore…" Pirachu sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Planeptune…_

The hot water hit Tristina's body as she was standing underneath the shower head. She let the hot water run down through her body while having her mind on things until an image of Voldemort, Bellatrix and Kyoka appeared in her mind. Her eyes widened as she placed her hand on a wall while placing her other hand over her forehead.

 _Instead of torturing them fully clothed… why don't we torture them while they're wearing nothing?_ Kyoka's voice echoed.

 _Torturing them… while they're naked? Ha ha ha! I'll have to thank that crybaby later!_ Bellatrix's voice echoed.

 _Indeed. Strip them._ Voldemort's voice echoed.

Tristina covered her ears, attempting to block out their voices, but… it wasn't any good. _You may think that fighting is a wise idea. However, would you fight after seeing this? Bring me Harry, Isaac, and Nan…and you will be rewarded and I will leave Hogwarts untouched. You have one hour._

 _Th-they'll stop you…_ Flare's voice echoed.

 _We'll see about that._

Tristina bent down on her knees, trembling and her hands over her ears. "No…"

 _Simply seek the boy yourself._ Lucius's voice echoed.

 _I do not need to seek the boy before the night is out. They will come to ME, do you understand?!_ Voldemort's slap was echoed. _Look at me! How can you live with yourself, Lucius?_

 _I don't know…_

 _Go and find Severus…bring him to me!_

 _Nagini… kill._

Tristina's trembling grew worse, a few tears streamed down her cheeks.

 _Dead._ Narcissa's voice echoed.

"No…NO!" Tristina shouted.

 _Well, look at that… I actually killed two Keyblade Wielders. Something that those fools in the legion couldn't._

"Go away…" Tristina whimpered.

 _You can never escape me! Your boy cannot save you!_

 _That's enough._ Purple Heart's voice echoed.

 _Oh? And who are you?_

 _You may call me Purple Heart._

Tristina felt a cold presence behind her as she turned her head to see an image of Voldemort standing there, smirking at her. "No…" She clenched her fists as she summoned her Keyblade, transforming into Primal Heart. "NO!" She screamed as she slashed the image of Voldemort several times until he disappeared. She stood there for several seconds, panting.

 _The member of the Legion who is there? They are the ones who recruited Voldemort and was responsible for the torture you all went through._ Arthas's voice echoed.

"Damn you, Rei…" Primal Heart growled. "Damn you all to hell…" She said. "I'll be the one…who will finish you." She said, as a little fiery aura surrounded her before transforming back into Tristina and putting away her Keyblade, as the aura disappeared.

"Umbre?" A voice asked as she looked to see Umbreon who had heard her screaming through his Pokeball.

"I'm fine, Umbreon… really." She said, but Umbreon couldn't be fooled. He walked into the shower, not caring if the hot water was hitting him as he hopped up and landed on her wet shoulder, gently licking her cheek. "Thanks." She said, scratching his ears as he smiled.

After her shower, she got out and dried herself off while Umbreon shook his entire body to dry himself off, and then she got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. "You okay?" Isaac asked, his voice filled with concern. "We could hear you screaming in there."

"I just…had a bad flashback is all. Nothing to worry about." Tristina said, but Isaac still had a concerned look on his face, in fact, everyone had a concerned look on their face. "Guys, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Nan nodded as she sat down as Worldwalker looked at Professor Jacob, as he nodded, as if both of them knew what happened in there.

"I've made food!" Compa exclaimed as they started chowing down on the food.

"Oh, this is good!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Mama mia, it's heavenly!" Vito grinned, then noticing Goku and Vegeta going to town on it, as everyone sweatdropped.

"They're worse than Natsu…" Nan said.

"And Pit…" Dark Pit muttered, glancing at the angel who was going to town as well.

"So, Histoire, have you tried to pick up anything about Eden?" Vert asked, noticing her floating in.

"I've been trying my best to gather intelligence about the new nation and calculating the damage of the nations ever since the founding of Eden…" Histoire said. "So far, I'm coming up short."

"Why don't we help Histoire?" Plutia suggested. "That way, we can figure out what to do with Eden and Yellow Heart."

"Seems look like a good idea. We got nothing better to do anyway." Nan said.

"Yeah." Julia nodded.

"Alright, let's do it! For Histoire!" Neptune exclaimed as they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Later that day…_

"Hmm…" IF walked around, patrolling the area. "If only I went to do errands…" She said before shrugging it off. "Oh well." She shrugged.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her. "Hmm?" She wondered as she turned around, as her eyes widened in horror. "No way! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

 _Even later…_

"Homesies!" Neptune opened the door. "We're back from our errands!"

"We would've been back sooner hadn't Rose attempted to tear apart a robot that was walking around…and Nepgear was with her too." Isaac sighed.

"I admit, I'm turning into a robot fanatic!" Rose giggled.

"Guys! It's horrible!" Histoire flew up to them.

"Iffy's been kidnapped!" Compa exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Why does something always happen when we're offscreen?" Deadpool asked.

"No idea." Neptune shrugged.

"Who kidnapped her this time?" Nan asked.

"Someone calling herself Arfoire left a voicemail with us just a short while ago." Histoire said. "She said that if you want IF returned safely, the CPUs must go to a specific place…"

"…Arfoire…the same chick who we tortured before?" Julia asked.

"So, she kidnapped Iffy again…" Plutia said. "That bitch…it seems like we need to teach her another lesson." She said darkly as she and Julia chuckled evilly.

"Yikes, that's not normal! Plutie, Julia, it's way too early to flip the psycho switch!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Isaac wondered and looked at Professor Jacob. "You said this world would help them heal, right?"

"That's what I thought…" Professor Jacob said. "I'm starting to feel a bit uneasy here…"

"Come on, guys… let's take her down again." Plutia smirked as the two of them walked out.

"Wait up!" Flare exclaimed as they took off after them.

* * *

 _In a cave…_

"Let me go! Lemme go!" IF begged.

"Shut that tomboy mouth of yours. Keep up that noise and I'll make sure you never speak again." Arfoire threatened.

"You really should stop, chump. If you do this again, those CPUs and their friends are gonna be cheesed off again." Pirachu warned.

"If you're afraid of them, go home. I don't remember asking you to be here in the first place."

"I'm tryin' to be helpful!" Pirachu sweatdropped.

"He's right, if they all get here, you'll both be turned into goop in an instant." IF told them.

Arfoire laughed. "I see, It doesn't matter whether I have a hostage or not. How heartless."

"Man… I hate knowing that I'm the one holding everyone back…"

"She hasn't been a true villain in a while, I pegged her as the joke-y faux-villain." Pirachu said. _I wonder if the readers felt the same way._

"Who's the joke-y faux-villain, you stupid rat?!"

"Okay, I get it. If you're gonna go this far to be taken seriously, I'll give it my all, too."

"Hmph. Like I need the help of a sewer rat." She smirked and then noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Oh, here they come."

"Ah crap…" Pirachu sighed.

"Guys!" IF exclaimed.

Arfoire chuckled. "I see you've yet to learn fear, CPUs. I'll praise you for that."

"Ugh… facing all of 'em like this kinda stomps my conviction into the dirt." Pirachu said.

"Alright, you fiends! Give Iffy back!" Neptune ordered.

"We cannot guarantee your safety if you fail to comply." Vert said.

Arfoire chuckled and then laughed. "It's just as I said! The CPUs and their friends intend to ignore the hostage's presence and so something horrible to me." She smirked.

"I don't care what happens to me, so long as they take care of you." IF said.

"Uh, guys…you're forgetting Plutia and Julia…" Usagi told them, pointing to the two who had pissed off looks on their faces, however, a hint of darkness was seen in Julia's eyes.

"Hello there…" Julia smirked.

"Oh no… NO NO NO NO NO!" IF yelled.

"Sh-sh-shit! Where did… where did my resolve go?!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Wh-why is my body paralyzed and unable to move…?!" Arfoire exclaimed.

"This reminds me of that scene where Asuna tried to take down Sugou but couldn't." Deadpool said.

"Normally, I'd be excited to see Julia transform, but…" Nan folded his arms. "Something feels different, like… extreme mortal terror rather than excitement." He said as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Now that you mention it…" Noire rubbed her chin. "It kinda feels different…"

"I'm also picking up on some darkness." Isaac said. "…Are there any Heartless nearby?"

 _Hmm, I wonder if…_ Wyvern looked at Julia. _…Nah, couldn't be… could it?_

"What is this sense of dread? Why am I unable to stop shaking?" Arfoire growled.

"IF! Come, now!" Vert ordered.

"No…no no no-" She then realized Arfoire's grip is loosening. "Hey, let me go!"

"D-Dammit!"

"Crap, crap, crap! What are you doing?!" Pirachu nearly shrieked.

"I can't stop shaking! There's nothing I can do! Damn, to think that I would feel such fear…" Arfoire shuddered as IF quickly ran over to the group.

"Oh thank goodness… she's alright." Rose sighed, then seeing some dark lines coming out of Julia. "Uh…anyone else seeing that?"

Maria Jr sweatdropped. "Suddenly, I'm really scared of Julia all of a sudden…"

"How come I'm not seeing any dark lines coming out of Plutia?" Deadpool wondered.

"Interesting…" Professor Jacob scratched his chin in thought as Julia and Plutia stepped forward.

"D-Dammit, I can't move… Will I really die without a fight?" Arfoire wondered.

Pirachu sighed. "I'm left with no choice." He said as he walked forward and got in front of Arfoire.

"What are you planning, rat?" She asked.

"You can't fight like that. I'll give you enough time to get away from here."

"How dare you mock me, rat… I won't lose to a CPU…!"

"You gotta learn when a boast will just sound pathetic. Live to fight another day!"

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"What…? Why would you do this for me?"

"Even the most twisted and evil organizations believe in the power of friendship!" Pirachu told her.

"Tch… Don't expect me to thank you! We'll meet again!" She said and then took off.

"She left." Pirachu said as he turned around. "Alright, I will be your opponent. The awesome mascot, Pirachu!" He exclaimed, and then his name appeared to the side. "Thank you, mister author!" He grinned.

"…Um, anyone feel like they should fight after that touching moment?" Hina asked.

"No, it feels wrong." Yuno said.

"After that, blowing up a rat just sounds heartless…" Minene muttered.

"Come on, you lot! We're mortal enemies! I don't need any sympathy!" _Hopefully, they'll go easy on me and if I'm extremely lucky, I'd avoid fighting altogether!_

"Mister Rat!" Plutia smiled as she and Julia looked like they were back to their normal selves.

"Yeah? What'chu want, huh? Bring it on, chumps! Bring it from all sides!" _Ha! The two sadistic chicks are smiling! Now to do one last thing and I'll be off the hook!_ He thought…and then Plutia and Julia transformed. _HUH?!_

Hyrule Heart chuckled. "It's been so long that you've forgotten how to fear us. We'll give you a refresher course~"

"No, not real, not happening, nope, nope, no!" IF exclaimed, trying to pretend it's not happening.

"Meep…" Pirachu said. _This did not go the way I thought it would…_

"If those two have transformed…then we have no choice." Nan said, summoning his Keyblade, but it looks like he's not really into it as everyone else had the same idea but the others transformed as they looked at Pirachu, but looking at him sympathetically.

"We have no choice. We thought you'd walk away freely…" Unversed Heart said.

"But it seems by your confidence, we won't hold anything back." Green Heart said.

"Unfortunately, you're gonna be our punching bag for the time being." Hoopa Heart said.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK TWISTED IRONY IS THIS?!" Pirachu exclaimed in fear and going pale. "C-can't we all talk about this? I mean, everyone is crowding around a small little guy…"

"It seems you really have forgotten. I told you a long time ago that you would refer to me as Madame Goddess." Iris Heart smirked.

"Crap, crap, CRAAAAAP!" Pirachu screamed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One one-sided battle later…_

"Uuugh…" Pirachu groaned.

"…One question, since when were we turned into the villains?" Deadpool asked.

"I…I have no idea." Nan looked at his Keyblade and looked at Hyrule Heart in concern.

"Come on, let's go have some fun with this rat~" Hyrule Heart said as they went back to the Basilicom, carrying the unconscious rodent.

"I'm starting to worry about Julia…" Hoopa Heart said.

"Yeah." Primal Heart nodded as they took off after the two of them.

* * *

 _At Planeptune…_

 _Ugh…everything around me is dark…_ Pirachu thought. _It's official… I'm dead. It's okay though… I've lived a good life…but I wish I could've kicked Pikachu off of his throne so I could be the number one mascot._

"Mister Rat…"

 _Huh? Is there an angel? I see… the angel has come to take me to the afterlife. Ah, such a sweet heavenly voice._

"Hello? Mister Rat?" Another voice called out.

 _Two angels? Ah, two heavenly angels… if only there were three, then my journey to heaven would be complete…_

"Hey, wake up." Another voice said.

 _Ah, three angels. That's more li-…huh? Wake up?_ Pirachu woke up and found that he was in the Basilicom. "I'm alive?!" He exclaimed as he saw Compa, Rose and Maria Jr. looking at him with a smile. "Whoa! I wasn't kidding about the angels!"

"Oh thank goodness…" Rose sighed with relief.

Maria Jr. turned her head. "You guys went overboard!"

"It's not our fault! It was more or less 99.9% Julia and Plutie and 1% us!" Neptune exclaimed.

"It's because of those two, Iffy isn't leaving her room." Noire said, as they all heard her freaking out and sobbing.

"She acts tough, but mentally, she's weak." Blanc said.

"Wait, why am I covered in bandages?" Pirachu asked.

"Compa nursed you back to health." Isaac told him.

"That…sounds like a delicate and kind name." Pirachu said and looked at Rose and Maria Jr. "And these two?"

"Rose and Maria Jr." Nan replied.

"Ah, just hearing those names makes my soul soar… you three are my guardian angels!"

Maria Jr. blinked. "Really?"

"Huh…" Rose thought about it. "Cool, I guess."

"Alright, now that he's awakened, we might as well get some answers about the Seven Sages." Impa said.

"Right." Noire said.

"Can I talk later? I can't stop staring at these three angels…" He said, causing the three of them to blush.

"I have to agree with the rat. Maria Jr.'s cute." Light smiled, causing Maria Jr to blush an ever deeper red.

"I…I…y-you're cute too…" She stuttered a little, causing Rose to giggle.

"Another ship I'm shipping!" Deadpool exclaimed, taking out a notepad and writing it down.

"If he doesn't start talking, we might as well bring the dominatrixes in." Noire said, causing everyone to sweatdropped.

"Really?" Julia's eyes lit up.

"Sweet!" Plutia grinned.

"ACK! NO NO NO NO NO!" IF yelled.

"Bad idea." Vegeta said.

"A-alright! I'll talk! J-just don't let the monsters come out!"

"…Anyway, we need information about the Seven Sages and Yellow Heart. Those would be some ideal starting points." Impa said.

"Yellow Heart's strength is very abnormal. There must be some sort of secret." Vert said. "The only on who stood a chance was Goku who went Super Saiyan."

"She was getting cocky." Goku said. "I realized that she thinks battles are just a game."

 _So that's why Yellow Heart was so beat up…_ Pirachu thought. "Do you really think I'll go from rat to some stool pigeon that easily?"

"Everyone's in big trouble out there, and if we don't do something, we're probably going to end up killed this time." Rose said, causing Maria Jr/ to tense up a little.

 _Rose…_ She thought, flashbacking to where Rose, as Silver Sister, sacrificing herself to save her sister. _If Paper Mario didn't have a Life Shroom on him… my Rose would be gone for good…_ A tear had escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

"Come on, can you please tell us?" Compa asked.

Pirachu sighed. "I'm no expert on it, but that CPU is built to channel energy coming from another location. That way, she can access powers far greater than a normal CPU. Or so that weird hacker says."

"Energy from some other place?! Tubular! It's not a big, bad beetleborg, it's a CPUborg!" Neptune exclaimed, causing everyone to anime fall or facepalm at this.

"Can that be done?" Harry wondered.

"I am not sure. I do not know of any CPU that would allow such an invasive tampering of their body." Histoire said.

"So, by eliminating the energy supply, she'll just be a normal CPU?" Yuki asked.

"How in the world can a CPU collect energy?" Nishijima asked.

"Maybe there's some…energy…cubes…?" Noire wondered.

"You want me to rat out my comrades even more?! I can't stoop that low!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Come on, please?" Rose asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know about Anonydeath's weird inclinations already, but he has this R&D place on Eden's border. That's where he stores the energy-giving-out machine." He said.

"I see…" Isaac rubbed his chin. "And if we get rid of that energy…"

"We can beat that banana-breasted tits-for-brains for good." Flare said as she and Blanc smirked.

"And it's all thanks to those three." Nepgear said, causing Compa, Rose and Maria Jr. to smile.

"I can't believe I succumbed to the coward's way and sold out my comrades to these guys…" Pirachu sighed. "And…before you guys go… why are those two dressed up as a big boobed woman in a Zero Suit and a purple dragon?" He asked, referring to Noire and Hina as Noire was dressed up as Samus in her Zero Suit and Hina dressed up as Ridley.

"There's no time for those kinds of questions! It's a subconscious thing now!" Hina exclaimed.

"But never mind that, let's go!" Noire exclaimed.

"Compa, take care of the rat!" Neptune ordered as Rose and Maria Jr. transformed in their CPU Candidate forms.

"Got it!" Compa nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages**

"So tell me, Mr. Badd, how much longer will this take?" Anonydeath asked. "Surely, you must know that the CPUs and their friends are on the way."

"Yes, I'm quite aware. It's just…well…"

"You can talk to me, honey. Just give it to me straight."

"Ugh…I'm sorry, but my daughters told me they don't want to fight anymore."

"Gee, that's a shame…" An unfamiliar voice said as they looked to see a guy leaning on a wall. "It seems you don't know how to raise kids properly."

"I just don't want to force something that they don't know what to do." Mr. Badd said.

"Your emotions are clouding your judgment. I understand your appeal is that you care deeply for things despite being an ugly businessman."

"Who are you to say that I'm ugly?! And who are you anyway?!"

"Me? I'm just a guy that was sent by a good friend of Rei's to help defeat the Keyblade Wielders and the CPUs. You can call me Jackal."

"Jackal?" Mr. Badd asked.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"…Whatever. I'm out of here. You guys can deal with them yourselves." He said and walked away.

"Aha! There it is!" Neptune exclaimed as they ran up to it, but then screeched to a halt when they saw two of them.

"Anonydeath, it's been a while." Hina growled.

"Wait a minute…" Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "Is that Jackal?!"

"Hmm? So you've heard of me, eh?"

"If you're here…that means Zeref sent you."

"Bingo." Jackal smirked. "I can't wait to see what you Keyblade Wielders are made of." He said.

"I've getting a bad vibe from this creep." Silver Sister said.

"If you guys are here, then you must be after the machine, correct?" Anonydeath asked.

"Precisely. We'll go ahead and destroy that thing up!" Nan exclaimed.

Jackal chuckled. "Just go ahead and try."

"Noire, Hina! You two look so adorable in your cosplays, in fact, you look cute as Pantherlily and Carla!" Anonydeath exclaimed. "In fact, I could eat the both of you up!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light_

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Happy yelled. "HOW COULD THIS BE?!"

"So those two ship Pantherlily and Carla?" Reimu asked. "…Huh, I'm more of a Happy and Carla kind of gal."

"Or maybe they didn't make a Happy costume yet." Natsu said.

Happy fell on his hands and knees. "How could this be… I'm the cutest Exceed there is and they didn't bother to make a costume out of me?!" He whined.

"WOULD YOU GET A GRIP, HAPPY?!" Carla yelled.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"WILL YOU STOP BEING PERVERTED FOR ONCE?!" Hina and Noire yelled, transforming into their HDD forms.

"Let's beat the crap out of them!" Deadpool chuckled as everyone got ready as the Sailor Senshi and the other Keyblade girls excluding Maria transformed.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Nan ran over to Jackal and slashed him several times, but Jackal blocked it and then punched him, but he blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him where Yuno ran over and slashed him, but Jackal jumped back and then punched her in the gut. "Heh! You're doomed now!"

"What makes you say that?" Yuno asked as her belly lit up. "What on earth…?" She wondered before she suddenly blew up.

"YUNO!" Yuki yelled.

"What the hell?!" Minene exclaimed.

"Jackal possesses an ability where if you physically touch him or he touches you, that part of your body explodes!" Professor Jacob exclaimed as the smoke cleared to see Yuno on her knee, holding on to her wound in pain.

"Heheheh…" He smirked.

"You jackass…" Yuno growled. "YOU PISSED OFF THE WRONG GIRL!" She screamed, transforming and then firing lasers at him, but he rolled out of the way.

"Tch, Zeref warned me about you…" He said as he then got shot by Minene, but he managed to dodge the bullets but Yuki, who had transformed into Kamen Rider Ixa, attacked him by slashing him with the Ixa Calibur from behind. "But he said nothing about the girl's boyfriend…"

"I'm not one to get pissed off as easily, but if you go and blow up my girl, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" He yelled as he slashed him away with Yuno joining him.

"Hehe! This is so fun, I get to blow all of you up!" He smirked, but then Nan used Chaos Spear to knock him away, but he recovered and then he snapped his fingers, as two orbs surrounded Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart.

"What the hell…?" Hyrule Heart asked.

"Alright, you. Let's play a game." Jackal said. "Who do you want to save…and who do you want to blow up?" He smirked.

"What?!" Nan exclaimed.

"If you pick either one of them, the other will surely die. No one can survive MY explosions!" Jackal maniacally laughed.

 _Shit…if I go for Julia, Plutia would get blown up…and vice versa if I pick Plutia over Julia. DAMMIT, either way it's a win-lose situation… how do I turn it into a win-win?!_ He thought. _Wait, if I aim for Jackal…_ He aimed Caliburn at Jackal.

"Ah ah ah, if you try to harm me, I'll just blow the two of them up!" Jackal warned. "So, what'll it be?"

"Ugh, I hate these damn situations…" Minene growled.

"What'll it be? I'm waiting." Jackal said.

 _God dammit… I can't do it! I shouldn't have to pick Julia and have Jackal take Plutia's life!_ Nan thought.

"Tch, fine… I'll pick for you." He said as he aimed his hand at Julia. "Bye bye."

"NO!" They yelled, but suddenly Jackal was blown to a wall by a certain scream as the impact made a crater as they looked to see Red Sister, and then the Bomb Orbs disappeared…and having Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart pissed off.

"You dare try to blow us up? For that reason, you must be punished severely." Hyrule Heart growled as their weapons turned into whips as they used it on Jackal, tying him up and bringing him over where he was bombarded with attacks by everyone until Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart slashed him to a wall.

"Gah!" Jackal growled and then he was surrounded by hearts. "What…?!"

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Silver Sister yelled, as Jackal yelled in agony from all the attacks from the hearts, and was blown to another wall after the explosion.

"You fucking bastard…" Nan walked over to Jackal. "I could care less about you blowing up shit… but if you attempt to blow up my girl… THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING REGRET IT!" He yelled as he went Soul Surge and used Sonic Arcanum, then using Chaos Blast to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

Jackal groaned as he weakly got up. "You…you little punk…"

"YOU WANT SOME MORE?! I GOT PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! I'LL KEEP ATTACKING YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!" He yelled, but suddenly a hand touched his shoulder and pulled him close…it was Hyrule Heart.

"Nan…this isn't you…" Hyrule Heart said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Julia…" Nan said, looking at her.

"I know you're angry with him trying to blow me up…but please…j-just calm yourself…" She said as she hugged him from behind. "I don't want to lose you…"

Jackal growled. "Forget this crap; I'm out of here…" He said. "Zeref warned me about the Keyblade, but I never imagined it could get this powerful…" He said as he opened a portal. "But I will come back and have my vengeance on you Keyblade losers…especially you!" He pointed at Nan. "Consider yourself lucky." He said and then disappeared into the portal right when Anonydeath fell to the ground in defeat.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose myself there…" Nan said, turning around and looking at the saddened Hyrule Heart.

"I've seen Nan angry before, but never seen him pissed off." Minene said.

"I think having him pissed off wouldn't be a smart move if King Arthur returns." Sir Lancelot said.

"Indeed." Sir Percival nodded.

"Was that how I was when I loose it?" Issac asked.

"Yes, but not that bad." Primal Heart answered.

"Nan…" Hyrule Heart sniffed. "I thought…I thought I would lose you if you lost yourself in your own anger…"

"Don't worry; I'll try not to get so pissed off again."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He nodded and sealed it with a kiss as she returned it as Iris Heart smiled at the two.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled as they looked to see Hoopa Heart and White Heart destroying the machine while Purple Sister had to shield her eyes.

"Heh, mission accomplished." White Heart smirked.

"Now, we just have to find Yellow Heart and-" Hoopa Heart spotted Anonydeath trying to sneak away. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked, using Magnega to pull him back.

"No fair!" Anonydeath whined.

"This is where it ends for you." Halo Heart said, closing her eyes and summoning an Energy Sword.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"For the sake of our sanity, yes!" Black Heart told him as Halo Heart raised the sword up.

"Any last words?"

"HIYAAAAAH!" A voice yelled as Halo Heart was slashed away by Yellow Heart.

"HINA!" Black Heart yelled.

"Argh…" Halo Heart growled as she looked at Yellow Heart. "Well, speak of the devil…" She said, using Curaga on herself.

"Don't you be mean to my daddy!" Yellow Heart growled.

"What a good girl… Too good! She has such good timing… she's such a darling angel!" Anonydeath chuckled.

"Please tell me she's adopted." Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "I don't even want to know how you managed to get a girl pregnant."

"And birthed a CPU." Deadpool added.

"Classified information." Anonydeath said. "Anyway, how did you know I was here? I didn't contact you…"

"Um, I sensed that you were in danger, so I rushed over to check…and I was right!"

"Despite being as intelligent as moss, your animal instincts are unnaturally sharp." Anonydeath said.

"Animal instincts? Ooo! Maybe he impregnated an animal!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"THAT'S UNNATURAL!" Viridi and Icarus yelled as they both beat him up for saying something like that.

"Are you familiar with the saying 'Like moths to the flame'?" Green Heart asked.

"Moth? Flame? What're you talking about, granny?"

Green Heart's eyes widened. "Granny…?!" She exclaimed as everyone but Unversed Heart started snickering at the comment. "S-say that once more, I dare you! I will flip out and…and use foul language, I promise!"

"Oh come on, you didn't double dog dare her!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Have you not seen Pulp Fiction?"

"As much as that scene is awesome, this is NOT the time for that!" Minene exclaimed.

"Daddy, are they bad people? Should I take care of them?" Yellow Heart asked.

"Sure. Do as you like and don't think about holding back."

"What a horrid father. She has no chance of winning now and he knows it." Purple Heart said.

"We won't lose to her again…" Nan said. "And yet…it's like he wants her to lose."

"This is bad…but we can't hold back." Isaac nodded as they got ready for battle.

"Here I come! I'm gonna beat ya again!" Yellow Heart exclaimed.

 **BGM: First Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

Yellow Heart flew up. "Eat this!" She exclaimed, firing missiles at them but Primal Heart used Reflega and then Halo Heart summoned the Halo Rocket Launcher.

"Those missiles suck! Here's some REAL missiles!" Halo Heart exclaimed as she fired the rockets only for Yellow Heart to dodge, but the last missile hit her as she grunted in pain. Once the smoke cleared, Minene was right in front of her as she then scissor kicked her down to where Nan and Isaac slashed her away and then got hit by Sailor Moon's tiara.

"Not bad! But I'm just getting started!" Yellow Heart smirked as she started slashing them over and over again, but they quickly dodged as Goku then flew over and punched her to a wall. "Not you again! …But shouldn't your hair be golden?"

"That's not needed right now." Goku said, firing a Spirit Bomb but this time she dodged and went to attack him, but Vegeta punched her to the ground where Silver Sister used Thundaga on her while the CPUs and the Keyblade girls minus Maria attacked her without mercy.

Yellow Heart weakly got up, growling. "Why…why am I losing to you?" She asked. "I feel like I have no energy…"

"You've been nerfed, big time!" Deadpool exclaimed. "You were so freakin' overpowered, they had to nerf Greninja because of it! But now, you're the one that got nerfed!"

"Are we still doing that 'Better nerf Greninja' joke?" Kamen Rider Wyvern asked in annoyance while Cloud used Omnislash to finish her off.

 **End BGM**

Yellow Heart groaned as she weakly got up. "Can someone tell me why the red one said I was nerfed?"

"The machine." White Heart said. "We destroyed it."

"And you've been severely weakened." Nan said.

"…Ugh…my whole body feels funny…" Yellow Heart groaned.

"She cannot maintain her HDD form! Expose your form to the public to prove those breasts are fake!" Green Heart ordered.

"Yeah, what she said!" Unversed Heart nodded.

Iris Heart giggled. "I wonder what sort of adorable form she'll take? I'm looking forward to this."

"I'm sure she'll live up to your expectations." Anonydeath said as Yellow Heart transformed, as the whole place lit up, forcing them to shield their eyes.

"Aww…my boobies are gone!"

"…Wait, that voice…!" Maria's eyes widened. "Could it be…?!"

The light disappeared, revealing that Yellow Heart was none other than Peashy! "WHAT?!" Everyone but Professor Jacob yelled.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What…what kind of sick joke is this?!" Iris Heart wondered.

"Yellow Heart…was P-ko all along?!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"What's a…P-ko?" Peashy asked.

"It's your friggin' name! Did you forget it or something?!" White Heart asked.

"My name? Nuh-uh, my name's Yellow Heart!" Peashy told her.

Maria's eyes widened. "You…altered her memories, didn't you?!"

"Well, c'mon… if she remembered all of you, she wouldn't want to fight you." Anonydeath said.

"Peashy…" Maria said, tears falling through her cheeks. "She…doesn't even know me…"

"You bastard…" Paolo growled.

Black Heart growled. "Return her to us!"

"Hmm, if that's what she wants, I guess I can't stop her."

"No! Daddy said not to talk to strangers! I wanna be with him!"

"There you have it. Too bad, so sad."

"We just have to drag her ass home, don't we?" Hoopa Heart asked.

"But when she feels better, I bet she'll transform and wreck your precious home. That's not safe." Anonydeath warned.

"P-ko, have you really forgotten me?" Purple Heart asked, glancing at Maria who looked like an emotional wreck. "All of us…?"

"How can I forget all of you if I never met you?" Peashy asked.

"Ouch…" Purple Heart muttered, putting her hand over her heart as she then transformed back into Neptune. "Well, you gotta know me! I'm your friendly neighborhood Neptuna!"

"Nep…tuna…?"

"Yeah! That's what you called me for some reason!"

"Well done, Neptune. Now, I wonder if me and Julia punish her, her memories would return…" Iris Heart wondered before her eyes widened as she transformed back into Plutia. "Oh yeah, you called me Ploot!"

"Ploot? Neptuna? Nope, dunno either of you." Peashy said, glancing at the others. "Or any of you…"

"Hahaha! Oh, this is rich! To think I get a front row seat to a real-life sappy soap opera!" Anonydeath chuckled.

"Even the stupidest hobbies in the world would be ashamed to learn that YOU enjoy them!" Halo Heart muttered.

"What a delight! I even got a compliment from Hina!" Anonydeath exclaimed, causing Halo Heart to sweatdrop.

"Why'd you forget me?! You mad?! I mean, you did say you weren't going to talk to me anymore…" Neptune muttered. "But…I totally didn't mean it. I was upset and got caught up in the moment…"

"Come home, okay? Julia and I can make you another stuffed animal, Peashy." Plutia said as Hyrule Heart nodded, changing back into Julia. "I even sewed up the one you ruined before…"

"Yes…" Maria nodded. "Come back home with us… we can cuddle like we usually do." She said, smiling and opening her arms for an invite, hoping Peashy would come for her.

"Meh! I dunno any of you! I dunno you or IF or Compa or anyone!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Oh, she just made a mistake and knew something she shouldn't! You know what that means!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Her memories are coming back." Maria smiled.

"Huh…? Why did I say those names?" Peashy wondered, holding on to her head.

"Inconceivable! I thought I had those memories locked up tight!" Anonydeath exclaimed.

"P-ko!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Peashy-poo…" Plutia said.

Peashy cried. "My head's spinning…!"

 **End BGM**

"This could be bad for me… okay everyone, look at the big bad robot guy!" He got their attention. "I just activated this lab's one-minute sequence! It'll blow in one minute!"

 **BGM: No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What?! You cliché bastard, what the hell're you thinking?!" White Heart exclaimed.

"Don't you realize you'll be caught in the blast?!" Green Heart exclaimed.

"Nope! I'll be heading down my secret passage ahead of you! As for you…come along!" He grabbed a hold of Peashy's arm and took off.

"No, Peashy!" Maria exclaimed in horror.

"I bid you adieu!" He waved and disappeared from view.

"NO!" Neptune and Maria screamed.

"We have to get out of here, now!" Wyvern ordered as they nodded and took off, but not before Paolo and Black Heart taking Neptune and Maria away and then they ran out of the building, but one minute later…nothing happened.

 **End BGM**

"…Didn't one minute pass already?" Minene asked.

"There should've been an explosion, right?" Cloud wondered. "…Unless…"

"THAT BASTARD TRICKED US AGAIN!" Black Heart and Halo Heart screamed in frustration.

"Alright, that's it! Everyone back inside, we're going after P-ko!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it's too late. Both of them are gone." Isaac sighed.

"No…" Maria fell on her knees. "Peashy…" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That bastard's a tricky one…" Hoopa Heart growled, looking at Maria sympathetically as Paolo knelt down and hugged her in comfort.

"I don't care if she's gone!" Neptune exclaimed. "I'm going to go after Peashy!"

Maria sniffed, and then got up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So am I." She said, her fists clenching.

"It's settled then." Neptune said, clenching her fists as well. "We're going to take Peashy away from that creep by any means necessary!"

"Peashy…stay strong for us." Maria said.

* * *

 **Deadpool: It's time for Operation: Save Peashy!**

 **Neptune: I like it!**

 **Me too!**


	61. The Rise of Blue Heart

**BGM: Planeptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"WHOA! Been a while, buddy! You're as tiny as ever, too! Eating right? I HAVE RICE!" Copypaste yelled.

"Damn dude, you just get louder and louder! I'm still recovering, so don't shout in my ear!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"This is no time to act friendly! You knew, you knew what was happening and STILL did it!" Abnes scolded. "You kidnapped children and forced them to be CPUs! I don't forgive child abuse!"

Copypaste laughed. "Don't grumble about the past! People will think you're petty!"

"I'm not talking about the past! This event is ongoing! Present progressive tense!"

"I did commit crimes in the past…BUT! Now I am living a proper life on the straight and narrow!" Copypaste grinned. "YES INDEED! So long as people are alive, they can improve themselves! Life is wonderful!"

"I'm serious, chumps! Knock off the noise, the both of ya!" Pirachu shouted.

Flare lightly growled. "I know they're good friends, but how can I write with those three shouting up a storm?!"

"How does THIS look like we're friends?!" Abnes asked. "He's my enemy! The enemy to all the world's kids!"

"Yesterday's enemy is today's best buddy! We're all here to love and support one another!" Copypaste exclaimed.

Abnes casually glanced to see Vert and Kai kissing and groping each other while Vito was just sitting there getting aroused. "…You mean like that kind of love? I'm not a lesbian, for goodness sake!"

"Love as in caring, but that kind of love works too." Copypaste chuckled.

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

"…I thought we brought them here so we can figure out where the Seven Sage's base is." Hina said, dressed up as Pikachu.

"But did we need three to accomplish that?" Norie asked, dressed up as Raichu.

"But it's so sad when someone is left out and can't play…" Plutia sighed.

"I think she means the rat." Minene said. "Considering he squeals with no effort."

"You're really underestimating me if you think I'll leak any more info than I already have!"

"But you told us before when the three of us asked nicely." Compa pointed out.

Pirachu sweatdropped. "Well, if three of my angels asks something of me, I can't refuse…" He admitted.

"You're pathetic, you rodent…" Abnes muttered.

"Um…I brought some tea…" Nepgear said. "It's…getting a bit crowded in here."

"Well, it was rather spacey until the big guy came in." Pit said.

"Don't look at us! We didn't do anything to bring the big guy in!" Neptune said as innocent halos appeared above her and Deadpool.

"Uh-huh…" Yukari didn't sound convinced.

Copypaste noticed Histoire. "Ooo, a little girl! Come sit on my head, it'll be a nice booster seat!"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm comfortable just the way I-" Copypaste grabbed her anyway. "AAAAH!"

"The big guy grabbed Histy! This is totally like Of Mice and Men, you guys!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Except in this case, he's tender enough to pinch her collar." Flare said.

"Hey! No bullying little girls!" Abnes scolded.

"So, how do you like that? It's a lovely view, isn't it?" Copypaste asked.

"No, no, no! This is too high! This is frightening! Please put me down…gently!" Histoire requested.

"Where's her sense of adventure?" Rose asked.

"…Aren't you afraid of heights?" Maria Jr asked.

"Yes, but when I transform, I laugh at that fear." She smiled, causing Maria Jr to laugh at this.

"Awww, I want to sit up there." Plutia smiled.

"…Can't you just fly down?" Nan asked, his arm wrapped around Julia who had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Not from this high! The air is too thin! Please get me down!" Histoire begged, causing everyone to sweatdrop at this.

"It's embarrassing, but being around these loud people is making me all nostalgic."

"Everyone, cram it!" IF shouted.

"Yikes! Iffy…" Compa looked at her.

"Noire-III makes her appearance." Blanc said.

"Don't say that!" Noire exclaimed.

"What happened to Noire-II?" Uni asked. "…Oh…"

"Don't you get the situation?! We need to go and find Peashy back as soon as possible!" IF growled.

"But that's exactly why we gotta be silly little ducks!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Nep, what are you…?"

"Don't get us wrong, we're worried about Peashy as much as you." Dark Pit said. "However, we don't need to get too riled up." He said, glancing at Maria who was drinking some tea. "If we do, we may do something that might just end up getting us killed."

"Or it might just scare her away." Nepgear said.

IF blinked. "So…you're planning ahead…" She said and then sweatdropped. "Sorry, I kind of lost my cool and yelled at you, didn't I?"

"It's okay to fail as long as you learn that you failed." Neptune said.

"Nothing about learning from your failure, I see. Not like I expected you to inspire anyone." Noire teased.

"Hey kiddies, don't worry about a thing. These guys can do anything when they really try!" Copypaste exclaimed.

Flare growled again. "Is there a mute button on that guy…or some noise cancelling headphones?" She asked.

"Here you go!" Deadpool gave her some.

"Thanks." She said as she put them on and began writing again. "Ah, much better. Can't hear a thing."

"Where the heck did you get those?" Nishijima asked.

"It's Deadpool, don't question it." Minene said. "It saves us all a headache when we just roll with it."

"Oooh! Someone, anyone! Please get me down!" Histoire exclaimed. She was ignored, unfortunately.

"Should we mosey? If we stay here much longer, Iffy's gonna get all bent outta size." Neptune said.

"I apologized, geez!" IF sighed.

"We're keeping Peashy waiting, too." Plutia said.

"It's all well and good for us to get moving, but I doubt any of you have a plan." Noire said.

"We could never lose, but…the matter of her memory returning lies with the two of you." Viridi said, referring to Neptune and Maria.

"Well, whatever happy-haps, haps. P-ko's an idiot, after all." Neptune said.

"So you have no basis whatsoever…" Nepgear sighed.

"Perhaps if we smack her head hard enough, her memories might return." Noire said.

"Oh, nice idea. Let's do that!" Neptune grinned.

"She's not an old TV!" Noire exclaimed.

"Perhaps Julia and I could train…no…teach her." Plutia grinned.

Compa sweatdropped. "Nep-Nep, I don't think it's healthy for her development if you both 'teach' her."

"This plan fails to convince me." IF said.

"We actually do have a plan." Maria said, putting her cup of tea down. "Neptune and I discussed it on our way back after losing Peashy."

"…You do?" Everyone but Flare asked.

"We sure do!" Neptune grinned. "…Uh…what was the plan again?"

Maria sighed. "Moron." She muttered and then whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah!"

"We'll do anything we can to help and try not to be in the way!" IF said as Compa nodded.

"Alright, now let's go get Peashy back!" Neptune exclaimed and then looked at Flare. "Um, can someone tell her?"

"I'll just nudge her." Isaac said.

"No, let me handle it." Copypaste said as he walked over and opened one side of the headphones. "HEY FLARE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO SAVE PEASHY!" He yelled, causing everyone to cover their ears while tears rolled down Flare's eyes.

"GREAT, NOW I NEED A HEARING AID FOR THIS EAR, THANKS A LOT!" Flare yelled as she put her computer down and walked away in annoyance.

"…I think you made her half-deaf." Flame sweatdropped.

"Well, it got her attention." Copypaste chuckled.

"Anyway, let's go." Worldwalker said as they took off, completely forgetting about Histoire still on top of Copypaste's head.

"Um, e-excuse me! Please wait! Before you go, please get me down from here!" Histoire exclaimed, but they had already left.

"And they're gone... All we can do now is send our love and support with our voices!" Copypaste said. "Let's do it together, guys! From the diaphragm! YAY! YAY! GO CPUS! WOO!" he cheered, nearly knocking Histoire down.

"Oh, dear! Please do not stand up so fast! I may faint and then tumble down to my doom!" Histoire begged, holding on to dear life.

"Let her down, jeez!" Abnes demanded as she tried to reach for Histoire, but failed. "Ugh! Uuuugh! I can't reach...!"

"So now I gotta babysit these guys while I recover? Man..." Pirachu groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Anonydeath walked in. "Phew. Sorry for the wait, my lovelies."

"Don't worry about it." Rei said. "How's she doing?"

"Nothing to be concerned about. I resealed her memories and set up the spare machine." Anonydeath replied. "She's taking a cute little nap right now."

"That's good to hear."

"This is all because you failed to erase her memories completely the first time." Mr. Badd said.

"Well, if I used too much force, there would be side effects. That would be sad, wouldn't it?" Anonydeath asked.

"You spout such pleasantries even now?"

"I wouldn't snap back, Mr. B. Things ended up this way because of your absence."

"No, things ended up this way because of that Jackal character!"

 _I'll have to ask Zeref why he intended to interfere…_ Rei thought.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks to you, I was able to see something quite grand."

"You're going to make her fight the CPUs and their friends again?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, I've had my fun, so I think we've done enough."

"I see…just what I was thinking…"

"But if I stopped now, my little Rei would be in quite a pickle on her own."

"Our whole operation stems from her selfishness and her lust for that damn Majora's Mask!" Mr. Badd exclaimed. "If we lose Yellow Heart now…"

Rei growled. "We won't lose her…"

"Anyway, she's asleep for now." Anonydeath said.

"Whatever, I'll go ahead and spend time with my daughters." Mr. Badd said and he took off.

 _None of you fools realize…that Majora's Mask is the key to destroying them once and for all._ Rei thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Aha! Here it is!" Neptune exclaimed. "Their base of operations!"

"…Let's go." Maria said as they nodded and walked in.

"Niiice, I was expecting some sort of evil-looking place, but inside, it's all cool!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Shouldn't we have brought the three with us?" Isaac wondered.

"Abnes doesn't fight, Pirachu is a rat…" Tristina said. "And…Copypaste is…well…huge."

"He has no respect for my ear drums…" Flare said. "Thanks to him, I'm half-deaf until I can get a hearing aid for my poor ear. Ugh, this is going to give me a headache if I ever want to listen to music on YouTube…"

Flame held her hand. "Don't worry, I'll be your other ear for now." He said.

Flare smiled. "Thanks, Flame." She said and then kissed him.

"Anyway, if we brought Copypaste here, our group would stick out like a sore thumb if we had a robot on our side." Vert said.

"…And three angels, a goddess of nature, the god of the underworld, the Z Fighters, a red man, the Bionicle, dragons, Buckbeak, the I-Rex, a little dinosaur and an old gapping hag doesn't?" Blanc asked.

"WHAT did you call me?" Yukari growled.

"You heard me." Blanc said. "What are you going to do about it?"

Yukari brought out a spell card. "Why you little…"

"Look at this happy-go-lucky group. You going out on a picnic or something?" A voice asked as they looked to see Mr. Badd appearing.

"IF, Compa, stay back!" Nepgear ordered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you existed…" Blanc said.

"Did you now? That's poor business etiquette, Lady Blanc." Mr. Badd said. "And I'm sure Lady Flare feels the same way."

"…I understood half of that." Flare said as Flame told him what he said. "…Oh. Yeah, I nearly forgot you existed too…but don't talk like you respect the two of us!"

"He appeared at such a bad time." Noire sighed. "…Actually, he appeared at a good time."

"No, it was bad. I was about to beat Blanc up for calling my mother an old lady." Buru said.

"Still, if he brings out those monsters, our hands are tied." Vert said.

"I don't need my daughters for the likes of you! I'm more than enough for the task!" Mr. Badd exclaimed.

"For crying out loud… there's that cocky attitude again." Rosa sighed.

"He's lost to us like…what…a thousand times?" Goku asked.

"I'm not the same as I was like those other times." Mr. Badd smirked. "Different training, different willpower, different ideals, different resolve! I'm different!"

"Same ol' boring mech…" Deadpool said.

"This is going to be the same as last time, I can feel it in my gut." Usagi said.

"Yep…" Rose nodded.

"COME AT ME, IF YOU DARE!" Mr. Badd yelled. "THIS WILL BE MY FINAL ACT OF PUBLIC SERVICE BY ELIMINATING YOU BRATS!" He exclaimed as they all got ready for battle.

* * *

 _One same old fight later…_

"A-argh…" Mr. Badd fell to the ground.

"Get a better mech." Worldwalker said.

"I see…so this is where I die…" Mr. Badd said.

"No no, we're not gonna whack ya or nothin'." Neptune said.

"All I can think about is my daughters… CPUs and friends, it is an arrogant request, but… please, consider it the dying wish of an old man."

"I know she's hard to understand, but she just said we aren't going to kill you." Blanc said.

"We'll just play and torture you until you come real close." Julia grinned, high fiving Plutia.

"T-torture?!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"We're just kidding." Plutia said.

"…I'm not even cracking a smile at that joke." Neptune sighed.

"Ugh, ignoring a dying man's last words… how heartless…" He groaned and suddenly, the creatures showed up and defended Mr. Badd.

Isaac sweatdropped. "So the creatures WERE here!"

"Hold on…they seem different." Kai said.

"H-hey, girls! I told you not to come out using my most stern voice! If you fall into the hands of the CPUs hands, I'll…I'll…"

"Dude! We're not going to kill you!" Nan exclaimed.

"But if he keeps saying that, I'm tempted to do it anyway." Julia said.

"Me too!" Plutia grinned.

"Do you think these HDD forms of theirs are influencing them in a bad way?" Sarah asked.

"Um…I have no idea…" Ven said.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out…" Wyvern muttered, hearing the creatures talking.

"I see…you were worried about me…" Mr. Badd said. '

One of the creatures turned to them. "Please do not kill our own father!"

"We're not! If he keeps saying it, even good ol' belevolent me will…lose…it…" Neptune blinked.

"…Did that thing just talk?" Hermione asked.

"Mata Nui… I thought I would need the translation mask for this…" Matoro muttered.

"AAAAH! IT'S SPEAKING IN HUMAN!" Neptune yelled, causing the creatures to freak out.

"Don't shout like that! You're frightening my daughters!"

"Come on now, people would be floored to hear this mumbo-jumbo." Neptune said.

"So..you were able to speak this whole time?" Kai asked.

"No, just recently." One of the creatures said. "Father constantly taught us and help us learn how to speak."

"No, my dears, this is all the result of your hard work." Mr. Badd told them.

"How convenient for us!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I think they were just forced to speak." Hina said.

"Forced?! No, no!"

"Okay, so brainwashed then…or maybe some kind of drug or…"

"We aren't being forced! Honest!"

"What kind of father do you take me for?! Who would do such an inhumane thing?!" Mr. Badd asked.

"…We're looking right at him." Viridi said. "After all, their very existence is an inhumane thing!"

"B-but…father is a good man!"

"He is kind!"

Tears fell through Mr. Badd's cheeks. "Darlings…"

"…I'm not sure what I think about this." Souji said.

"We definitely need more info." Silver Sister said.

"In that case, I'll heal you!" Compa exclaimed and went right on to healing him.

"Ah, much better." Mr. Badd said.

"Alright, now we have some questions." Noire said.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We'll try to answer the best we can." One of the creatures said.

"Wouldn't it be better if you weren't so timid…and so quiet? Seriously, I'm amazed my hearing hasn't come back yet…" Flare muttered.

"Sorry, you've been our father's enemy for so long, it's just…"

"Aw, we didn't do anything bad…" Silver Sister sighed.

"It depends on the perspective." Vert said. "First of all, please confirm something for me. You ended up this way after being forced to use the CPU Memory by the Seven Sages, correct?"

"Yes… correct."

"Yet, you love this man and call him your father. I don't understand that." Isaac said.

"There are twenty of us in total."

"That many?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Sister, it's not twenty. You're not telling the truth."

"Oh, alright… there's twenty-two of us."

"Bloody hell, that's a lot…" Ron said.

"No kidding." Hermione nodded.

"Anyway, continue." Noire said.

"We lost our parents, or were poor, or a source of trouble for our families…"

"They were seeking out different types of children?" Nepgear asked.

"It wasn't a matter of money or anything. We just didn't want any…undue attention." Mr. Badd explained.

"Your ultimate goal was to make a CPU who would follow your commands, correct?" Vert asked.

"Correct."

"Ugh, just remembering that makes my blood boil with rage…" Plutia growled.

"Meep!" IF went pale.

"Not now! Hold it in!" Neptune ordered.

"Even though they mutated you into that form for their own ends, you don't hate them?" Blanc asked.

"At first, we did. Very much so. We were unlucky to begin with and we lost our humanity."

"Still, father is very kind. He treats us like we are his real daughters."

"My wife passed away when I was still a young man. I lived many years without any children…" Mr. Badd admitted. "At that time, you all entered my life and it was only natural that such feelings would surface."

"…So he doesn't have some weird fetish after all?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Oh thank goodness…" Sailor Moon sighed.

"Don't be rude! Looks don't matter! It's the heart! It's all a matter of the heart!" Mr. Badd scolded.

"A matter of the heart…" Red Sister said, flashbacking to when Rose saved her from Squealer, as a few tears fell.

"He cooked yummy food and gave us birthday presents. We got things here we never got normally."

"He bathed us and even fell asleep in our beds with us!"

"…Uh, Sailor Mars, I think he actually does have that fetish…" Neptune said, causing Sailor Mars to sweatdrop.

"Wrong! Give it a rest!" Mr. Badd scolded.

"Hmm, so he was kind to you and showed his father's love…" Rosa said. "Something feels off about this though."

"For all we know, he could've done this in their human form." N said, glancing at Julia and Plutia who was getting angry.

"Aaah! Please, don't get angry! I'm begging you!" IF exclaimed.

"It is as you say. My actions cannot be forgiven." He sighed. "Over time, my daughters learned to laugh again, but they still get sad and wish to be human again…"

"Forgiveness doesn't come just because you regret your crime. Punishment must be dealt." Blanc said, causing Plutia's and Julia's eyes to light up. _Crap…_

"Hehehe, let's do this." Julia grinned.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" IF yelled.

"Stay strong, Iffy! Strong like copper!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Please, wait!"

"Father is doing his best to find a way to return us in our human form!"

"…Say wha?" Worldwalker asked.

"Here we-…what?" Julia blinked in surprise while Plutia's sadistic smirk turned into a frown.

"Yes. He said we will never know true happiness in our current forms."

"Little by little, it's working. See? We can talk now!"

"And your appearances changed a little, too…" Kai said.

"He has also forbidden us from fighting! And…and…"

"Okay, I think we get it." Nepgear said.

"I can never atone. Please honor my last wish…" Mr. Badd said. "Could you continue my research and turn them back to normal after I die…?"

"How convenient for you. Maybe you shouldn't have screwed them up to begin with." Blanc said.

"I have no excuse…"

"Please, we're begging you! Don't kill our father!"

"Please, we told you everything!"

"We weren't planning on killing your father in the first place." Impa said.

Mr. Badd's eyes widened. "You'll…let me off the hook?"

"Did you NOT listen to us?" Deadpool asked while sweatdropping.

"I think it's the perfect time to heal them." Happy Mask Salesman said, looking at Red Sister who nodded.

"Young Link!" She summoned as Young Link appeared in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"Wh-what?" Mr. Badd asked as Red Sister whispered in Young Link's ear.

"Got it." He nodded as he pulled out the Ocarina of Time. "This will help them out." He said and started playing the Song of Healing.

When Young Link was finished, the two creatures started glowing brightly, forcing them to shield their eyes…but when they stopped glowing, they looked to see two young girls in front of them.

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Are we…human again?"

"Oh, my beautiful girls…" Mr. Badd looked at the two, tears were flowing nonstop as the two looked at him and smiled as they all hugged. "Come on, let's go celebrate with some ice cream…" He said as they nodded as they walked away, but not before they hugged Red Sister and thanking them, and they took off.

"This story is turning me into a blubbering mess! I admit it!" Deadpool exclaimed as Silver Sister hugged Red Sister.

 **End BGM**

"I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye…both of them!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go." Maria said after wiping her tears as they nodded and walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages**

"Ah, so that's what it was. He should've said all that to me… How cold of him…" Anonydeath said.

"You eavesdropped on him, didn't you?" Rei asked.

"I don't like that word, 'eavesdropping', I prefer the term 'monitoring'." He said, causing Rei to sweatdrop. "But to summarize, he lost and has gone to their side…while going out for ice cream with his newly formed daughters."

Rei's eyes widened. "THEIR side?! Ice cream?! Newly formed daughters?!" She exclaimed. "What the hell happened?!"

"It was a big information dump. But due to all of that, it's only a matter of time before they arrive."

Rei sighed. "Great…" She muttered. "Well, I guess it's time for me to take care of those idiots…"

"Hold it, thanks to that little emotional scene, he gave us enough time." He said as Yellow Heart walked in and yawned.

"Good morning…" She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"…Can't I have just one scene where I battle?" Rei sighed.

"Aww, my head feels all spinny…" Yellow Heart whined.

"That's okay. You'll feel all better soon enough." Anonydeath said. "I'm sorry to ask you right when you wake up, but those CPUs are on their way here, so…maybe…?"

"The CPUs…? Okay… I'll…go…" Yellow Heart said and walked away…while her eyes were still closed.

"What a good girl. Be careful!" Anonydeath told her.

"Can I go with her?" Rei asked.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Exactly WHAT do you mean by that?"

"Whatever ends up happening, I'll get to see something quite interesting." Anonydeath chuckled.

"Can't you just make any sense for ONE freakin' scene for once?!" Rei exclaimed before sighing and looking at Majora's Mask as she picked it up. "At least you keep me sane…" She muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Let's see, she should be around here somewhere, right?" Isaac asked.

"She's got to be…" Nan said. "Now where could that silly girl be?"

"Hmm?" Neptune turned her head to see Yellow Heart walking up to them. "Aha! There's our girl!" She exclaimed and ran up to her.

"No, don't! Don't just run up to her carelessly!" Noire exclaimed.

"Aww, but it's Peashy!" Plutia whined.

"Wait…is she asleep?" Kai asked.

"She is!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"P-ko! Yo, P-ko!" Neptune exclaimed, but Yellow Heart didn't respond, she was just asleep.

"If she won't listen to us…" Plutia growled. "Then maybe…" She transformed into Iris Heart while Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart.

"ACK! NO NO NO! THEY'RE HERE!" IF yelled.

"Um, Iffy, you don't have to be traumatized forever. If you get past that, you'll realize these two are cute too." Compa said.

"Julia is always cute, dominatrix or not." Nan said, grinning.

"…Weren't you worried about Julia a long time ago-oh never mind…" Isaac sighed.

"Hey! Don't just transform at a drop of a hat!" Noire exclaimed.

"But I got so tired of holding all of my desires in~" Iris Heart said.

"After all, she prefers us in these forms, right?" Hyrule Heart asked, but Yellow Heart still slept soundly.

"Are you kidding me?" Minene sweatdropped.

"Is there anything that can wake her up?" Nishijima asked.

"Maybe she's taking us a bit too lightly~" Hyrule Heart chuckled.

"She just got more menacing…didn't she?" Goku asked.

"She did. I think they're about to get angry." Nepgear said.

"Let's see here…" Minene took out her gun and pointed it in the air. "If this can wake up all of Destiny Islands, then this should do the trick." She smirked.

"You woke up a whole freakin' island?!" Yuki, Nishijima and Wyvern exclaimed in surprised.

"I didn't want to go door to door and wake up Flare and Tristina." Minene said. "Besides, we were kind of in a hurry when everyone else got kidnapped."

"…I just went to Twilight Town and nudged everyone." Yuno said.

"Yeah, you did the boring way…" Minene said. "This is more fun." She said and fired the gun in the air, causing everyone except for the Bionicle to cover their ears, but surprisingly, Yellow Heart was still asleep.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Everyone yelled.

"I wish I slept through that…" Flare muttered.

"Perhaps we should try something else." Hades said.

"You're right…explosives!" Minene grinned.

"…I was going to suggest Maria Jr screaming…"

"And kill Peashy? No way…" Red Sister said.

"Mmm…" Yellow Heart woke up. "Huh…?" She looked at them. "Oh, the CPUs and their friends."

"A delayed reaction…" Yuno said.

"Oh come on, that's lame…" Minene sighed.

"It isn't proper to sleep during such an exciting scene." Vert said…and then Yellow Heart fell back asleep.

"…That's it, I'm using a C-4."

"No! Don't!" Noire exclaimed and glared at Yellow Heart. "Don't go back to sleep!"

"But I'm so sleepy…" Yellow Heart complained.

"We may have to wake her up using less…explosive methods." Blanc said.

"I guess we may have to punish her for it~" Hyrule Heart smirked.

"Yes, that will work~" Iris Heart smirked.

"Uh, Nepgear…CAN YOU PLEASE TRY TO TURN THESE TWO BACK TO NORMAL?!" Neptune exclaimed.

"I-I don't know… This situation is like an undiscovered land." Nepgear said.

"Oh! That's right, I have to take care of the wicked CPUs and their friends!" Yellow Heart exclaimed.

"Oh, now she comes to her senses…" Hina sighed.

"You're very unique, P-ko, I'm just saying…" Neptune said.

"P-ko? That's not me! My name's Yellow Heart!"

"Here we go again…" Nan sighed.

"You really don't remember us?" Compa asked.

"Peashy, we've spent our childhoods together!" IF told her.

"Really? I don't know about that."

Blanc looked at Neptune and Maria. "You said you had some way to restore her memory, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…" Maria summoned her Keyblade while Neptune transformed into Purple Heart.

"We have to weak her first in order for it to be effective." Purple Heart said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to fight her." Flare said as they got ready, but Maria put out her arm in front of them to stop them. "Maria?"

"Neptune and I will handle this." She said. "…And for goodness sake, would someone calm down those two?" She asked as Vegeta and Piccolo karate chopped Iris and Hyrule Heart's necks to turn them back into Julia and Plutia while knocking them out.

"…I'm both relieved and pissed off that you did that to Julia." Nan said.

"Easy there, boy…" Isaac told him.

"You think the both of you can take me down?" Yellow Heart asked. "You couldn't even touch me before." She told Maria. "You were glued to your feet!"

"That may be true…but I have enough willpower to let my whole body to obey me!" She said, getting ready. _I don't want to do this though, but it's for Peashy…_ She thought.

"Let's do this." Purple Heart said as Maria nodded.

"Hahaha! Let's see what you got!" Yellow Heart laughed.

 **BGM: Yellow Heart (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Purple Heart flew over and slashed her, but she quickly avoided as she fired missiles at the two of them, but Maria used Reflega to knock them back as she ran over and slashed her several times. "Well, what do you know; you DO know how to fight!" Yellow Heart smirked. "Heh, this makes things more fun!"

"Don't get cocky!" Maria exclaimed as she then used Blizzaga Pursuit, but Yellow Heart flew up to avoid it.

"You can't fly, so what can you do about it?" Yellow Heart asked.

"GRAVIGA!" Maria yelled, pulling Yellow Heart to the ground as she faceplanted.

"Ow!"

"Nice one." Purple Heart said as she flew over and slashed her away, as Maria then used Aerial Slam on her where Purple Heart slashed her away.

Yellow Heart got up and growled. "Now this is fun!" She said as she fired a lot of missiles, but Maria dodge rolled out of the way and used Thundaga, hitting her dead center as she cried out in pain as Purple Heart used Neptune Break. "A-agh…I can't lose to you…!"

"This is where it ends!" Purple Heart exclaimed, nodding at Maria as they ran over to her but Yellow Heart flew up in the air and fired rockets, but they dodged as Purple Heart then knelt down as Maria then jumped on her back as Purple Heart jumped up, and then Maria launched off of her, getting really close to Yellow Heart.

"What the…?!" Yellow Heart exclaimed as she attempted to slash her, but since Maria was fast, she headbutted her in the gut, causing her to flinch and have a surprised look on her face where Maria then used Graviga on her again, as she fell to the ground, and then Maria landed right on top of her. "AGH!" Maria then jumped off and then used Ragnarock to finish her off as she cried out in pain, and when the smoke cleared… Yellow Heart could barely stand.

"I…I can't lose…to you…" Yellow Heart panted. "Ugh…why do I feel so…funny…?"

* * *

 _With Anonydeath and Rei…_

"I admit, I had anticipated this." Anonydeath said.

"You anticipated Yellow Heart failing?!"

"Indeed. Now, let us see where the next scene unfolds."

Rei growled. _It's time to take measures into my own hands…_ She said, grabbing a hold of Majora's Mask and then started chanting something.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"That…was amazing!" Paolo exclaimed.

"Interesting finisher." Vito said and then Yellow Heart turned back into Peashy.

"Aww, I'm small again…"

"So wait, why is she…still small?" Nan asked.

"I get it!" IF exclaimed. "She's still the same age because she turned into a CPU!"

"That's not true, Iffy!" Peashy told her.

"Aha! She said your name! This must be the same girl we once knew!" Compa exclaimed.

Peashy shook her head. "P-ko isn't Peashy isn't Pea-Pea isn't me!"

"…Huh?" Deadpool blinked.

"it's useless… something similar like this happened last time." Purple Heart said. "We have to do with what we planned." She turned back into Neptune. "Right, Plutie?" She asked, looking at her who just woke up.

"Yep!" Plutia grinned.

"Ugh, did we lose it again?" Julia asked.

"Yep…" Nan nodded.

"Bleh, blah! I can't get big! Will mommy and daddy be mad?" Peashy asked.

Neptune sighed. "Listen to my voice, P-ko! You're P-ko, P-ko! No matter what anyone says!"

"I think it would be better if you used her actual name and not that stupid nickname you gave her." Dark Pit said.

"Who cares?! P-ko is P-ko!"

"Nuh-uh! That's not me! I'm Yellow Heart!"

Maria sighed sadly. "This is just too unbearable… Peashy, you lived with all of us."

"I did? No…I don't know all of you." Peashy said.

"But before them, you were always with us!" IF told her.

"We lived together in Planeptune's Basilicom, remember?" Nepgear asked.

"No…I dunno any of that!" Peashy said, tears forming in her eyes.

"This direct assault to her memories may not be the best result." Yukari said.

"I figured…so that's why it's time to use the five-item set thingy that Plutie, Maria and I worked on to get her memories back!" Neptune smiled.

"Five items? That's…oddly specific." Isaac said.

"…Is it? I think it's perfect." Wyvern said. _Even though they could've used more items._

"Item number one!" Neptune gave a syringe to Nepgear. "Here, chase Peashy around with this."

"What?! No! It's dangerous to use this on not-sick people!" Compa protested.

Peashy shuddered. "I'm getting a shot?!"

"You were a serial killer with this before, Compa!" Neptune told her.

"Chase her so she remembers!" Plutia ordered.

"oh…alright. Here I come, Pea-Pea!"

 **BGM: Minicar**

"AAAH! No! Not the shot!" Peashy exclaimed and ran around the group with Compa following her.

"Is this even normal?" Young Link wondered.

"You'd be surprised." Maria said.

"Her body remembers the pain from Compa's bi-" Neptune noticed Goku. "Is he okay?"

"Gah! Get me away from that needle!" Goku exclaimed, who had jumped into Vegeta's arms.

"…Big baby." Vegeta muttered as he dropped him and when the needle got close, he yelped in surprise and hopped into Chi-Chi's arms.

"There there, that needle won't hurt you." Chi-Chi said.

"The great Super Saiyan is afraid of a needle?" Pit asked.

"Ooo! This gives me an idea!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Alright, Iffy, you're next!" Plutia grinned as she tossed her a coloring book.

"A…coloring book?" IF blinked before shrugging it off and then reading out loud. "I shall split the galaxy in twain with Gaia's power." IF's eyes widened. "Wait…this is…"

"Yep. That's part of the setting you and Peashy wrote for yourselves." Maria said.

"Gaia? I've heard that before." Peashy said.

"Oh! We got a response!" Silver Sister grinned.

"Sweet!" Red Sister exclaimed.

"Read some more!" Plutia requested.

"I can't…this is so old and poorly written…"

"Please? It's for Peashy." Plutia begged.

IF sighed. "Fine…" She said and read some more. "I shall use the fallen angel's wings to whip up the winds of wicked warfare."

Peashy's eyes lit up. "Whoa, that sounds so cool!"

"Revealing one's own dark past in front of everyone, and with such amateur alliteration!" Blanc growled.

"Quite a sad sight…" Vert sighed.

"Alright, Nepgear! You're next!" Maria said.

"Oh! What did you get me?" Nepgear asked.

"Nothing!" Plutia happily smiled.

"HUH?! NOTHING?!"

"This reminds me of something… is this what you call 'getting the shaft'?" Peashy wondered.

"You're triggering her memories by reminding how poorly I was treated?!"

"It wasn't my idea, but Neptune insisted…" Maria sighed.

"Comedy gold, baby!" Neptune exclaimed. "Now, me next!" She said. "Hey, check it out! Your fave! I stuck it in my boob pocket to get it warm and gooey for you."

Nan's eye twitched. "That just sounds wrong in so many levels…"

"Huh? Oh, it's pudding!"

"That's not how you warm up pudding…" Hermione muttered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Lord Beerus had a shocked look on his face. "Have I been eating pudding like that this whole time?!"

"No, we just used the microwave…" Rosalina said.

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought I was eating boob pudding this whole time." Lord Beerus said.

"That doesn't sound delectable at all…" Peach sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"It's not just ANY pudding, it's got my name written on it!" Neptune smiled. "You'd always make a ruckus unless you nabbed the one with my name on it."

"Neptuna's pudding? Wh-what? Ugh… my head hurts…" Peashy groaned, holding on to her head.

 **End BGM**

"Are her memories resurfacing?" Noire wondered. "Do we want to keep going?"

"We sure do! Go for the gold you two!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Look at this, Peashy!" Plutia showed her a stuffed animal.

"A stuffed animal…is that mine?"

"It's yours, yes. Julia and I made it for you! You kept ripping it apart, so we fixed it a bunch of times…"

"I destroyed it…and you fixed it?"

"You left it while you went away, so we fixed it up and brought it here." Plutia smiled. "Here." She said and gave it to her.

"My stuffed animal… you fixed it… Pl…oot? Julia…?" She asked.

"She said our names." Julia smiled. "She's coming back!"

"Does she remember us now?" Nepgear wondered.

"Ugh…" Peashy groaned, holding onto her head.

"Not quite yet…just a little more." Noire said.

"Then perhaps it's my turn." Maria said as she walked over to her and then hugged her, pulling her close and started cuddling her.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"This…cuddling…" Peashy's eyes widened, flashing back to all those times before. "This feeling…" She said, tears running her down her cheeks as she then looked up at Maria who smiled at her. "Maria…" She said, tears falling nonstop before suddenly headbutting her, making her fall on her back.

"Ooof!"

"Maria!" Peashy exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Woohoo! She remembers!" Neptune exclaimed. "I knew this would work…but just to make sure…" She said as she showed her a picture of everyone in the Basilicom.

"..Nep…tuna…" More tears fell and then she got up and headbutted Neptune, hugging her as well. "I remember you all! I love you!" She exclaimed, more tears falling as Maria sat up and smiled.

"Welcome back, Peashy…" She smiled when suddenly, the area got dark.

 **End BGM**

"Okay…what happened to the emotional music?" Blanc asked.

"…We got trouble." Link said, unsheathing his sword.

"Oh come on, must the bad guys kill the mood?" Deadpool asked as they got ready to fight as they then noticed two Zelda enemies approaching.

Young Link gasped. "Igo's Servants!" He exclaimed, but then suddenly something appeared in front of Paolo and Peashy. "And Gomess?!"

Gomess said nothing, but he raised his scythe and swung it to kill the two, but Maria blocked it with her Keyblade and growled. "Leave this to me." She said and then she started glowing.

"HDD time!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Maria stopped glowing as she opened her eyes and then she looked similar to Yellow Heart. Her ponytail is Red and Blue, both of her arms have Yellow Heart's claws and Lea's chakrams, her jumpsuit color is red and blue, she has Aqua's Wayfinders symbols on her chest, and her eyes were Yellow Heart's, but purple. Her Keyblade had the HDD equipment, the handle is the Kingdom Key that is yellow, the blade is the claws shaped like a sword, and the teeth are the Yellow Claws. "Blue Heart!"

"…Did her chest just grow or is it just me?" Deadpool asked.

"Interesting, it grows when she enters that form." Vert mused.

"OH COME ON!" Flare and Blanc yelled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucy said.

"Well, she is part of Fairy Tail, so she's definitely one of us." Erza chuckled.

"But why does she need to have bigger breasts?! That's not fair!" Mavis whined. "Why do I have to be a flat-chested ghost?! I want curves for crying out loud!"

"Jiraiya would definitely get a kick out of this." Kakashi said, as Naruto, Kiba, Guy and Lee nodded in agreement…and then got punched to the ground by Sakura and Ino.

"Uh, daddy…" Yui blinked, and then Asuna punched Kirito to the ground.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REACT WHEN ONE'S CHEST GETS BIGGER WHEN THEY TRANSFORM?!" Kirito yelled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Her chest got…bigger." Golden Frieza blinked.

"Fascinating…" Blackbeard said.

"I think we lost Zeref again…" Father Humonculus said.

"Atta girl! Show those Zelda bosses that you shouldn't mess with a Keyblade Wielder!" Lea cheered her on while high fiving Aqua.

"Can someone please explain to me how the heck her breasts grew in that form?" Sabrina asked.

"Still jealous?" Aria asked.

"You have NO idea…" Sabrina sighed.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Mama mia…" Paolo said in amazement.

 _Maria? Wh-why am I in love?!_ Peashy thought.

"Stand back, I'll deal with these guys." She smirked. "BURN, BABY!" She yelled, trapping the Zelda bosses in a fiery arena.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They slashed her, but she blocked and then used Aerial Slam on the three of them, and then she fired missiles at them to deal some serious damage as she flew down and slashed them as they tried to block, but she slashed upward to disarm their swords and shield as Gomess slashed her with his scythe, but she blocked and then slashed upward to disarm him as well, shocking all three of them as she went to town on them by slashing the heck out of them until she jumped back. "Hehehe, time to unleash my Limit Break on you!"

 **Limit Break: Water and Flame Combo Attack**

"Let's see how much you can handle the heat!" Blue Heart exclaimed, as the fiery arena disappeared but then she proceeded to launch fireballs at them for five seconds, and then the flames turned into…purple water?

"Uh, why is that water purple?" Nan asked.

"That's poison water!" Paolo exclaimed. "I've seen that water in the Mushroom Kingdom before!"

"Can you handle a little poison?" Blue Heart asked, launching water at the enemies to poison them as they fell to the ground. "I'm not done with you yet." She smirked as one hand burst into flames and another hand conjured up water. "Fire on one hand… water in the other… put them together and you get…" She smirked. "A WATER AND FIRE STREAM OF DEATH!" She screamed and launched a humongous stream at the three, tearing holes into them and tearing a hole into a wall as well.

"Mama mia! That's overkill!" Vito exclaimed as the three Zelda enemies fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing as well.

 **End BGM**

Blue Heart chuckled. "There, they won't bother us anymore." She said as she turned to Paolo and Peashy…but then suddenly she transformed back into Yellow Heart. "Oh…" She said with a playful smirk.

"Come here, you." Yellow Heart smirked as she pulled Blue Heart close to her as they started kissing each other passionately.

Paolo started grinning. "Now THIS, I can get used to!" He said, getting aroused to this while the other guys started nosebleeding…and adding insult to injury, the two started groping each other, complete with moaning…which caused the guys to faint from this, while Harry and Ron had to shield each other's eyes. "I like this!"

Vegeta facepalmed. "This is getting out of hand…"

However, unaware by anyone, a Skull Spider witnessed all of this and took off into the shadows. "M'lord, the last female Keyblade Wielder has transformed."

"Did she really?" A voice asked. "Well now…let's visit them with a little celebration." The Lord of Skull Spiders said while laughing evilly.

 **Deadpool: Does anyone sense a spider?**

 **Neptune: No, just you..**

 **Deadpool: Hmm...**

 **Anyway, off to take down Rei, I suppose.**


	62. Rei and the Rider

**BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Aww, so this is how it all ends up. Whatever. Well played, CPUs and Keyblade Wielders…" Anonydeath said.

"What are you talking about now?" Rei asked.

"The girl lost and it appears her memories have returned…plus getting a girlfriend in the process. A typical and hackneyed happy ending."

"…You say that, but you sound so happy."

"My lovely Rei, your face belies a false annoyance."

"Thanks…? Well, I think this is the best way to proceed. We were in the wrong…"

"Precisely. This is the end. We enjoyed ourselves for so long that it is a bit regrettable." He said, glancing at Majora's Mask.

"The end? What do you mean?"

"This heralds the end…! The end of our lovely tryst!"

Rei gave him a weird look. "We were never in a relationship to begin with! We didn't even touch each others hands!"

"Not that, the Seven Sages."

"Would it kill you not say things that are misleading?! It may give readers a wrong idea…" She said and glanced at nothing. _I'm watching you…_

"It's nothing to get worked up over. If it's just the two of us, and with that girl gone, there's nothing for us to do."

"There's still the power of Majora's Mask."

"That hasn't even done anything besides slowing them down. I bet that thing just summons monsters and not do anything else."

"You don't get it. It's the key."

"The key to eliminating Zelda bosses left and right." Anonydeath stood up. "I'm quite positive we'll never meet again. Farewell." He said and then took off.

"All alone…" Rei muttered. "All of them didn't understand what Majora's Mask is capable of…" She said. "Still, I did enjoy my time with those idiots…" She said, flashbacking to what they said to her. "…Wait, they said these horrible things about me…" She muttered. "…Now that I think about it…the Legion…they said things too…"

 **End BGM**

She growled. "Golden Frieza…"

 _"Are you sure that this is a good idea?"_ Golden Frieza asked.

 _"Yes, those fools must suffer."_

 _"…Very well…"_ Golden Frieza walked away. _"You crazy bitch, I don't know why you think this is a good idea… to think Voldemort would be a good idea. We want to lower their spirits, not shatter them."_

"Deathstroke… Orochimaru… Pain…"

 _"I'm not sure what I think of Rei, she seems to be a loose cannon. Worse than other loose cannons out there…"_ Slade said.

 _"She's even more insane than Deidara."_ Pain said.

 _"Perhaps we should keep a tight leash around her, just so she won't lose it."_ Orochimaru said

 _"Agreed."_ Both of them nodded in agreement.

"Ultron…"

 _"I strongly oppose to this Voldemort character. As much as I want to shatter their spirits, there are better options out there. I think even the Avengers would agree."_

 _"I don't care about some stupid Avengers and their dumb opinions! This is a brilliant plan!"_

 _"Only for you."_

"Arthas…Zeref…"

 _"Hmph, why do we have the woman here? She's out of her mind if she wants to shatter their spirits."_ Arthas muttered.

 _"Now now, let's have some faith in our dear Rei."_ Zeref said.

 _"You think she's a horrible member too, don't you?"_

 _"…A little. She's insane…and that's too much to handle…even for me."_

"Shen…"

 _"Humans…they're all the same. Why is Rei any different? She's just as destructive like any other human out there. Next thing you know, she'll destroy helpless animals!"_

"Father Humonculus…"

 _"I would not allow her near the humonculi. Who knows what that crazy bitch would do to them?"_

"Blackbeard…"

 _"Rei, I have something to say to you. You are the most vicious, most insane member of the Legion."_

 _"Thanks…"_

 _"I don't mean that in a good way. You're ruthless…arrogant…you think you know everything! Your arrogance will soon cost you dearly."_

"Charles zi Brittania…"

 _"Ha! Nonsense, I don't need your help in this world. In anything, you'd just get in my way and ruin everything. Your lust for destroying those Keyblade Wielders will get the better of you, just you wait…"_

"And Vaatu…"

 _"Voldemort? I highly oppose to this. Your arrogance will soon get to you…and when it does, I will not feel sorry for you."_

Rei growled. "They never trusted me…but I'll prove them wrong…"

"Woooow, it seems you're all alone." A voice said as she looked to see Croire floating up to them. "Party is over, huh?"

"What do YOU want, Croire?"

"Meh, you don't need the Legion for this. They're just trying to slow you down."

"You're right… they never trusted me to begin with."

"I say we sever that leash." Croire smirked. "The you in the Hyperdimension is getting stronger, so why not have you be as strong as her?"

"Hmm…" She glanced at Majora's Mask. "…Let's do it."

"If you plan to become stronger, then you'll need some assistance." a voice said as a man soon appeared from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Croire asked.

"I am Junichi Shimura." the man, identified as Junichi Shimura, said as he took out a strange item. "But you may also address to me as...Glaive!"

 **OPEN UP!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Homesies!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Hi!" Peashy waved.

"Oh, Peashy! Welcome back!" Histoire exclaimed and then looked at Maria, then at her. "Oh, did something happen?" She asked, with a slight hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Maybe…" Maria grinned as they sat down on the couch with Peashy cuddling her as usual.

"Well, things are back to normal…" Neptune said, sitting on the couch. "Still, how the heck are we going to deal with Rei Ryghts?"

"Not to mention dealing with that perverted guy again…" Hina shuddered.

"Well, whatever the case might be, we should be ready in case Rei strikes." Nan said as they all nodded. "So, any idea on how to take her down?" He asked while looking at Julia and Plutia. "Without the need of torturing her?" He asked, causing both to frown.

"We'll just have to wait and see what'll happen." Isaac said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Nan, this level you made is impossible!" Pit complained.

"I made it a little hard, but it's not impossible."

"WHO PUTS ANGRY WIGGLERS IN A BULLET BILL BLASTER…UNDERWATER?!"

"It adds more fun to the challenge." Nan smiled innocently.

"Unbelievable…"

Isaac walked in. "Has anyone seen my 3DS?"

"I think you left it near Flare's laptop." Nan said.

"Thanks." He nodded as he walked over to pick it up, but then he turned his head and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

What he saw before him was Silver Sister, Purple Sister, and Rom/White Sister resting comfortably on Blue Heart's breasts and Red Sister, Black Sister and Ram/White Sister resting comfortably on Yellow Heart's breasts. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU RESTING ON MARIA'S AND PEASHY'S BREASTS?!"

"We're wondering which CPU's breasts would make a comfortable pillow…and Maria's and Peashy's are perfect…" Silver Sister said.

"So that's why you were resting on everyone else's breasts? To see if they were more comfy?"

"Exactly…" Red Sister said.

"But you were also kissing them too!"

"What? We want to have some fun too." Silver Sister playfully winked at him before kissing Blue Heart while Red Sister kissed Yellow Heart while the other CPU candidates just rested with a smile on their face.

"Man…why does this keep happening to me?" Isaac sighed.

"Rose actually enjoyed resting on my breasts. They were comfy little pillows for her." Tristina smiled.

"Oh please, I doubt your breasts are pillows." He said.

"You want to find out?" She asked, transforming into Primal Heart as she pulled him on the couch as his head was resting on her breasts. "How is it?" She asked with a smile.

"…I stand corrected." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"FINALLY! THE FLAGPOLE IS IN SIGHT!" Pit cheered happily…but then suddenly a Thwomp decided to greet him and killing him in the process. "…WHO PUTS A THWOMP NEAR THE FLAGPOLE?!" He yelled.

"Can't have it be too easy." Nan chuckled.

"Oh for crying out loud…" Pit sighed.

"So, do you think we should do some work so we can get Neptune and Nepgear back to their world?" Noire asked.

"I think we should. We do need to raise our shares anyway." Vert said.

"It's decided then. Let's go." Blanc said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Rei, Croire and Glaive…_

 **BGM: FEAR (Kamen Rider: Battride War)**

"Here you go, the dark power!" Croire grinned and then gave it to Rei.

"This dark power…yes…YES!" Rei yelled. "I'LL SHOW THESE LEGION FOOLS THAT I MEAN SERIOUS BUSINESS!" She yelled. "I'LL SHOW THEM…I'LL SHOW THEM THAT I'M NOT TO BE MESSED WITH!" She yelled and suddenly, Majora's Mask lit up and gave her power too.

Croire whistled. "Awesome!"

Rei laughed hysterically. "LET'S BRING THOSE FOOLS TO ME." She said and suddenly made a Purple Heart clone. "THEN EVERYONE WILL REALIZE…THAT I, REI RYGHTS, WILL BECOME THE NUMBER ONE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"It seems that you created a monster." said Junichi, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Glaive. He wore a black body suit, and there was golden armor reminiscent of the letter A in the center of his chest and was flanked by silver shoulder armor. On his wrists were metal wrist guards, while black shin guards were on his feet. His helmet was also in the shape of the letter A and had a red crystal in the middle. He also held a sword from his hip.

"Yeah..." Croire said and then grinned. "It's show time!"

"Indeed." Glaive said as he snapped his fingers, summoning dozens of monsters.

* * *

 **End BGM**

 _Even more later…_

"Phew, nothing beats like a hard day of work." Neptune said as she walked in to see Sarah resting on the couch. "Oh, you guys are back?"

"Yeah, it was light for us." Ven said. "Sarah was a little exhausted so she's taking a nap."

"Sounds like an awesome idea!" Neptune grinned. "Wonder what she's dreaming about?"

"No idea…" Ven shrugged.

* * *

 _In Sarah's dream…_

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Nobody will give me any food…and I can't get it by myself…" A voice said as Sarah was walking around and heard the voice.

"Hmm?" She wondered as she hid behind a tree and noticed that the person was none other than Rei. _Is that Rei?_

"Maybe some food's fallen to the ground… ugh, why do I have to live like this?"

 _She looks so…pathetic…and defenseless…_

"Hmm? What…is this? It's shining… food? No, can't be… Oh, who cares at this point?! My stomach needs something!" She said as she grabbed it and chomped down. "Agh! My tooth!"

Sarah cringed. _I feel…sorry for her…no, I can't feel sorry for her, she's our enemy…_ She thought. _…Right?_

"Why does everything I do end up like this?! This can't be some random shiny object…hmm? What? It's starting to shine even brighter…" She said and then it suddenly went into her body. "It…It's starting to come into my body?! What?!"

 _What the hell?_ Sarah wondered, shielding her eyes.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?! Why do I feel so strange?"

"Hahaha! Another old one!" Another voice exclaimed.

"AAAAAH!"

"Shit, man! Don't scream into my ear! Damn, you're too loud…"

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Who are you? A ghost? A spirit? Or maybe some kind of guardian angel?"

"None of the above. I'm… ugh, explaining all of this is a huge pain in the ass. Well, we'll be hanging out for a long time, so explanations will come later. Let's work together."

"Hanging out for a long time? I don't get this at all!" Rei complained as they started walking around, with Sarah following them by sneaking behind them. "How…much longer are you going to be around me…?"

"Forever, you dumbass. I don't have a choice. I'm stuck with you."

"No choice, huh…? Why does it have to be me?"

"Like I know. I wish I did."

"No way… There's no way I'd be chosen for anything…"

"Shit, I mean, If I got to pick, I would've gone with someone younger and more interesting."

"Th-there's nothing I can do about my age!"

"Hey, you!" A voice called out as all three of them looked to see three muggers.

"Eep! Wh-what? You are…?"

"Heh. Walking all alone, totally defenseless… Give us all your stuff."

"What?!

"Hahaha, what a typical piece of street trash."

"Th-this is no laughing matter! What should I do?!" Rei panicked.

"Gee, I wonder. If you use your powers, you could erase these idiots' very existence!"

"I don't have that kind of power!"

Sarah's Keyblade basically summoned itself and was pointing at the three hoodlums. "Wh-what? What are you trying to do?" She asked as she looked at them. "Y-you want me to save her?"

"Huh? Who is this lady talking to? Better yet, what's this tiny thing?" The third hoodlum spoke.

"What a psycho. Let's just rob her and get on with our lives."

"N-No! Stay back!"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sarah yelled as they looked to see her running up to them.

"Another woman?"

"Good, another one to rob her!"

"Wait, what's that thing she's holding?"

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled, slashing the three robbers down to the ground.

"Agh! J-Just what is she?!"

"Forget this, I'm out of here! I've got better things to do anyway!"

"Wait for me!"

All three of them took off, running away from Sarah.

"Wh-who are you?" Rei asked.

"…A guardian angel. Just remember that." She said and took off back into the woods to hide.

"W-wait!" Rei tried to stop her, but couldn't.

"Man, you could've gotten them. Oh well…but, I wonder who she was?"

"I don't know…I never had the chance to thank her."

"You don't need to thank anyone, let's just go after those fools."

* * *

 _A little while later in the dream…_

"Aaah! It's her! The monster!" A person exclaimed.

"Idiot! Don't call her a monster… she's…!" A woman exclaimed.

"She's a hero!" Another spoke up.

"Haha, do you hear this shit? You're like a celebrity."

"Heh. Hahaha! Of course I am. With this much power, it's only natural to be feared by commoners." Rei smirked, who had used her power on the three run away hoodlums.

"You're totally different, man. You were such a boring and hesitant bitch before."

Sarah was eavesdropping on them. _So this is why she's like this… that thing is manipulating her…_

"Ha! Enough, I've disposed of that backward-glancing, hesitant and boring version of myself. Now I am a chosen one! And the chosen one can behave a certain way, can she not?"

"Whatever, I guess. It's more fun this way. So c'mon, hurry up and make one."

"Make one what?"

"A nation! That's what your power exists for. I seriously explained this to you already."

"I was joking. Pretending like I forgotten. Still, this whole thing doesn't sit well with me. But if I absolutely must, I may think about it."

"Nation? You're…going to make a nation for us?" A woman asked.

"Whoa! Has our great leader appeared?"

"Some of these people seem think this is your calling."

"Hmph, I have no choice then. All I can say is that it is the chosen one's destiny to lead the ignorant masses. Hahaha!"

"Damn, man… you're annoying, through and through."

 _What is this nation that she made?_ Sarah wondered.

* * *

 _Even more later…_

"Bleh, boring. Making a nation was too easy. Well, I guess it would be, considering my powers."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wow… So amazing. You're just amazing and all that. Wow, wow, wow…"

"Don't patronize me. I deserve praise. Worship me with every breath you take!"

"Shut up. You should make your nation's citizen's do that."

"They already do. After all, the ignorant people are only good for singing my praises. Ah, how kind of me to bring joy to the ignorant masses…"

"Huh. Really? But things haven't been that way lately, have they?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed? The number of people who dislike your rule has been increasing."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. How could the ignorant complain about me? I've done so much for them. So…why?"

"Uh, maybe your tyrannical nature. It's a pretty natural reaction."

"Hmm…is that so? I'll be back shortly."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

Rei smirked. "Detractors are traitors, and traitors must be dealt with. I'll get rid of them all…!" She took off.

"Whoa, now that's violent. This bitch really doesn't get it… her power stems from the faith of these people…"

Sarah quietly sighed. _So this is her downfall…_

* * *

 _And yet, even MORE later…_

"Exile her!" A crowd member ordered.

"Because of her… I… I…"

"We don't need you! Get out of here!"

"Yo, we got a crowd today, too." Rei said nothing. "And you're keeping quiet, huh? What're you gonna do about this bullshit?"

"What…what IS this?! What's wrong with them?! Why are they rising up against me?! I…I led them all this time! Me! All of them!"

"You went overboard, man. Just too extreme, one way or the other."

"You knew about this, didn't you…?"

"About what?"

"About my powers growing weaker! The more revolting against me, the less I would have!"

"Yeah, I figured if I told you, you'd keep going anyway. Besides, it's more fun this way."

"GRAAAAH!" Rei slammed her fists on the table.

"But you've still got enough left to handle them, right? So, I'm listening. What's your plan?"

"Ugh… This isn't what I wanted. Even though I didn't ask for it, this power… They're…!"

"Yo, quit mumbling. I asked what you're gonna do."

"This is enough."

"Huh? You're just gonna sit back while they come get you?"

"I didn't need power to begin with! I didn't want this! If things are like this, then…"

"Huh? H-Hey, idiot, do that crap outside! If you release your powers in here, I'll…!"

"This power…should vanish along with all of these people!" Rei exclaimed.

 _Shit! I need to get away!_ Sarah thought and ran off, as there was a massive explosion behind her as she turned to see what was left of the nation, Tari. "Oh…my…god…"

"Whoa-ho-ho! This is amazing carnage!" Croire then noticed Sarah running back. "Seems she missed o-…wait, why does she look familiar?"

"Rei! Rei! Where are you?" Sarah called out as she then heard groaning as she looked to see Rei still alive. "Rei!" She exclaimed and then pulled her out of the rubble.

"One…actually…got away?" Rei asked as she looked up and her eyes widened in shock. "You're…you're that guardian angel a long time ago…!"

"I've seen everything." Sarah said. "From you going ballistic to…this."

Tears fell through her cheeks. "All because of my power…I…I…CPUs…shouldn't…be like this… No CPUs shouldn't deal with this… CPUs shouldn't exist…"

"You let your power get to you…and you went down a path that led you to this." Sarah said. "CPUs should exist only when they're sane." She said. "You were such a kind woman before…and this happened."

"I'm sorry…" Rei sobbed. "What have I done…"

"Hey…it's okay." Sarah put her hand over her chin. "You can get through this…"

"Wh-who are you, exactly?" Rei asked.

"Sarah." She said and then suddenly embraced her. "And like said, you can get through this...because I'll be there to help you."

 **End BGM**

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to look at Rei…only to see that she was replaced by Ven as her eyes widened as she pulled away from him. "Sarah? What's wrong?"

"I-It's...I just…had a dream like I had like the other girls…" She said and then explained her dream.

"SAY WHAT?!" Neptune yelled.

Isaac jawdropped. "Good lord…"

"Sarah…" Ven looked at her. "I don't want to lose you…" He said, looking at her with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I didn't didn't even kiss her." She said as she kissed him as he closed his eyes, making out with his wife, but he still had some concerns in the back of his mind.

Suddenly, the door suddenly was suddenly kicked open, getting everyone's attention as they saw Purple Heart standing there. "Neptune? Why are you in your Purple Heart form?" Nepgear asked.

"What are you talking about?" Neptune asked as she looked to see Purple Heart. "…Whoa! Who is that hot woman?!"

"That's you, isn't it?" Tristina asked.

"It can't be…there can't be more that one Neptune, right?" Viridi asked.

"Hmm…I wonder if Hina or Noire is cosplaying as Purple Heart." Buru said.

"We're right here." Hina said as she was dressed as Lisanna, and Noire was dressed as Mirajane.

"Then…who's that?" Worldwalker asked.

"It's obviously a Spy!" Neptune exclaimed, transforming into Purple Heart. "Come on, send the pyromaniac out!"

"NO! DON'T BURN THE PLACE DOWN!" Histoire yelled, but it was too late, Julia had sent out Pyro as the pyromaniac looked at Julia.

"See if you can tell which one is the fake." Julia said. "One of them is obviously a spy." She said, causing Pyro to cheer gleefully as he then aimed the flamethrower at them.

"You do realize we're not in the Team Fortress 2 world, right?" Noire asked.

"…Oh dear…" Purple Heart sweatdropped as Pyro then burned the two of them up. "I'll be honest; I did not think this through…" She said, as Compa dumped a bucket of water on the two of them and then Nan used Curaga on the real Purple Heart.

"Well, it was a nice try…" Worldwalker said.

"Indeed." Professor Jacob nodded as the girls transformed in their HDD forms.

"So, how are we going to tell the two apart?" Green Heart asked.

"The fake is quiet, and the real Neptuna isn't. So we go for the fake!" Yellow Heart exclaimed.

"…Apparently, I need to make some noises in this battle…" Purple Heart sweatdropped.

"Never mind that. Let's kick this fake's ass!" Primal Heart exclaimed.

 **BGM: Confront Battle (Sword Art Online)**

Isaac ran over to the fake Purple Heart and then slashed her away, as she retaliated with Cross Combination, but Primal Heart got in the way and used Aerial Slam on her as Purple Heart then proceeded to use Cross Combination herself to send the fake flying to a wall where White Heart and Hoopa used Hard Break to deal serious damage to her and then Blue Heart and Yellow Heart fired rockets at her.

"Thunder!" Red Sister exclaimed, using Thundaga on the fake Purple Heart and then Silver Sister used Ars Arcanum.

The fake Purple Heart attempted to get up, but Sailor Moon's tiara grabbed a hold of her sleeve, pinning her to a wall where Hyrule Heart ran over and impaled her right in the stomach as its eyes widened in pain as she removed the Keyblade from the stomach as it fell to the ground, weakly looking at them and then Nan finished it off with Eruption, sending it flying in the air before disappearing in thin air.

 **End BGM**

"What was that all about?" Sailor Mercury wondered while Sailor Moon went to grab her tiara. "Why were there suddenly two Neptunes?"

"I have no idea…but this is weird." Nan muttered. "Surely there must be a good explanation for all of this."

"Was it the Seven Sages? No…we defeated all of them, didn't we?" White Heart wondered.

"…No…there's still that creepy robot." Halo Heart said. "But…I don't think it was him." She said as everyone but Neptune turned back to normal.

"Wait…there's still one more person." Purple Heart said. "…Rei Ryghts." She said, glancing at the female Keyblade Wielders who clenced their fists at the name. "I imagine that she made that fake me."

Noire's eyes widened. "So that must mean…"

"Right… Rei was probably responsible for this. She's the reason why me, Nepgear, and the other CPU Candidates were sent here in the first place." She said. "If we get rid of her, we may have a chance to send all of us home."

"That's music to my ears…" Flare muttered.

"However, we need to ask the former Seven Sages for any information about Rei." Purple Heart said. "We should ask them at Lastation."

"What?! Why at my place?!" Noire asked.

"Because this place is a mess. Let's go." Purple Heart said as they nodded and went to Lastation while contacting the former Seven Sages.

* * *

 _At Lastation…_

 **BGM: Lastation (Hyperdimension Neptunia)**

"All right! Maybe I should hold back, but I'm going to take the lead here anyway! YEAH!" Copypaste shouted. "To celebrate the reunion of the Seven Sages! CHEERS!"

"Yay, cheers!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Cheers." Mr. Badd chuckled.

"Gah! I'm not kidding when I ask WHY I have to drink with this old guy!" Abnes exclaimed.

"What? Did I do something to offend you?"

"You turned little kids into monsters! How am I able to forgive that?!" Abnes exclaimed. "And more importantly…who are these little kids? I've never seen them before."

"One of the little Keyblade girls summoned Young Link and he used his Ocarina of Time to turn them back to normal." He explained.

"…I missed that?! …Still, I can't forgive you for what you did to them."

"Did we do something wrong?"

"Oh no no no! I didn't mean that. I wasn't saying anything bad about you."

"You've some nerve to bully my daughters, little girl." Mr. Badd said.

"Wee! Rat! Rat-a-tat-tat!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't pull my fur!" Pirachu exclaimed.

"Bwahahaha! Sharing a glass of booze with your friends is the best! THE BEST!" Copypaste looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "Hey, would you like some?"

"…We're not of the age yet, bozo…" Nan said. "…Though, I'm sure Ven and Sarah wouldn't mind."

"…I've tried it once, it tasted disgusting." Sarah said.

"Ditto." Ven nodded.

"More for me, then!" Copypaste chuckled.

"Is there any reason why we're here besides Planeptune being a mess?" Noire asked.

"Simple. We haven't been here for a long time."

"Leanbox would've worked too!"

"True, but there are lot of things in my Basilicom that it would've been too much for everyone." Vert said.

"Why did we have to gather anyway?! There could've been better ideas than this!"

"Any other idea would've been a chore. This is just perfect." Neptune said. "Besides, Iffy, Compa, and Histoire are chillin' like villains at Planeptune."

"But there's no reason to have a banquet!"

"We'll just party all night long!"

"NO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ASKING QUESTIONS!"

"We already did…" Blanc said. "While you were whining and complaining about having a meeting here, we asked them questions."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"One, you were complaining, two, you weren't paying attention and THREE, you were busy making out with Hina who was calming you down." Neptune sighed. "We didn't want to disturb you."

"We had them written down and everything." Worldwalker said. "…You won't believe who asked the questions."

"Who?" Noire asked, as she then noticed Deadpool in a detective outfit. "Oh no…"

"Let me go through my notes here…" He said. "People I ship, movies to watch, ways to bug Wolverine… aha! Here we go!" He grinned. "Question one: Does Rei Ryghts have great powers, and would she use them for evil? Here were the responses we got."

 _"She's a good mommy!"_ Peashy.

 _"Rei? Come on. No way she could do that."_ Abnes.

 _"Ridiculous. That sounds like a joke."_ Pirachu.

 _"It isn't a likely scenario for some as pathetic as her…even though she kept fondling that mask like some sort of toy."_ Mr. Badd.

 _"Are you doubting my friend?! Don't mess with me! She's not that kind of woman! She's the complete opposite of me, because her heart is weak and cowering…though, her lust for destruction is very…overbearing."_ Copypaste.

"Unanimous denial…" Noire said.

"I can't believe my gut was wrong…" Neptune sighed.

"We eliminated one possibility, so we weren't totally wasting our time." Nepgear said.

"Don't try and cover for her… it's useless to try to make something useless into something helpful." Noire said.

"Not true at all, dearies. Neptune's gut feeling is absolutely correct." A voice suddenly said.

"Holy macaroonies, that voice!" Neptune exclaimed.

"The creepazoid?!" Noire and Hina exclaimed.

"Aww, that's the only name I'll get from the both of you? How said…" Anonydeath said.

"Where in the world is that coming from? Nepgear and I checked very carefully for webcams and audio devices." Rose said.

"Hmph. Your little toy wasn't bad, my lovely little gear-head, but saying you are a designer is…a stretch. Just a little signal jam here and there did the trick."

"Crap! We didn't incorporate anything for signal jamming!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Hey! I know that voice! Anonydeath, is that you? I'm feeling NOSTALGIC!" Copypaste shouted.

"Daddy!" Peashy exclaimed.

"She still believes he's her father?" Kai asked.

"To be fair, they did take care of her…" Maria said. "I don't blame her."

"Sounds like I might be rescued from all this fur pulling…" Pirachu said.

"Not showing yourself? You're putting on airs, as usual." Mr. Badd said.

"Sorry, my lovelies. I wanted to join, but there are several cute reasons why I can't do that."

"Hmph! I don't want to see your stupid face anyway!" Abnes muttered.

"Hey, what did he mean by that thing he said?" Plutia wondered.

"Something about Neptune being right." Vert said.

"What did you mean by that?" Blanc asked.

"It means what I said. Dear little Rei is the one who made that fake Purple Heart."

Neptune's eyes lit up. "I knew it! Main characters who jump to wild conclusions are always proven right!"

"…Or get themselves killed…" Isaac muttered, as Nan nodded in agreement.

"Don't say such foolishness. That woman would never…" Mr. Badd muttered. "…Then again, she kept saying stuff about Majora's Mask…"

"Mommy is bad?" Peashy asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie…" Maria sighed.

"I'm not sure how, but I cannot doubt the evidence I see right in front of me." Anonydeath said.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? That'd make your statement a little more believable." Flare said.

"Hey, is your hearing coming back?" Flame asked.

"It's slowly coming, yes…" She nodded.

"I'll get to you on that in due time. However, after our baby lost the battle, I left the Seven Sages. Basically, the band broke up."

"It would sound weird to call just one woman the Seven Sages." Yukari said.

"Yep! There's no helping it, but it's sad to see the group you were a part of break up." Copypaste said.

"It's fine by me. You deserve this for committing crimes against children." Abnes said.

"I left our base, only to realize I forgot some important data, so I returned to retrieve it." Anonydeath explained. "Then, I saw a wicked-looking Rei…it's as if she absorbed the power of the Majora's Mask."

 _And perhaps someone else gave her the dark power too._ Professor Jacob thought.

"And in the blink of an eye, I was overcome with a fake CPU." Anonydeath continued.

"So you're being held captive?" Nepgear asked.

"Yet, you're speaking to us. Sounds like another lie to us." Noire said.

"Oh, this? I'm doing this as part of Rei's orders, actually. She wants me to become CPU bait. I knew that mask she showed us was a horrible idea, but she insisted that it was the key to destroy everyone. I should've destroyed it when her back was turned. She's got quite scary when I left."

"Somehow, I believe that." Copypaste said.

"Ditto." Pirachu nodded. "That woman's gone crazy…"

"Agreed." Mr. Badd nodded.

"There's no reason for us to go anywhere." Noire said.

"Indeed." Hina nodded.

"We're not going to help him?" Plutia asked.

"My, you're extra frosty today, you two!"

"I wanna go…she made a copy of me for crying out loud." Neptune said.

"We'll never go save this freak…" Noire muttered.

"If Noire and her girlfriend are that insistent, then perhaps I'll repeat myself with this. I am surrounded by four little fake Noires."

"What?!"

"In form only, of course. They do not speak, nor do they respond, no matter where I grab them."

Hina's eye twitched. "Where do you think you're grabbing?"

"Oh, is someone getting jealous? Don't be such a filthy girl, Hina…" Anonydeath chuckled, causing Hina to blush in embarrassment.

 _Geez…I feel bad for her…_ Souji thought.

"That tears it…" Tristina growled. "Rei is going DOWN."

"I'll torture her until she succumbs!" Julia exclaimed.

"She will be silenced." Hina said.

"I'll violently end her life!" Flare declared.

"The Unversed will destroy her." Kai said.

"My flames will burn her until she's NO MORE." Maria said.

"Anyone concerned about this?" Minene asked.

"Yep." Rose raised her hand.

"They're creeping ME out." Maria Jr said.

"Ai yai yai… this is going to get out of hand…" Yuki sweatdropped.

"I have several concerns about this." Cloud muttered.

"Let's go." Hina said as they walked out as everyone else excluding the former Seven Sages walked out…however, Wyvern took a little detour and hid somewhere.

 _My suspicions are true._ Wyvern thought. _These girls are starting to lose it…and I have to stop it before things take an ugly turn for the worse._ "Kamen Rider Decade, come in, this is Kamen Rider Wyvern."

"What is it, Wyvern?" Decade's voice asked.

"I need a favor."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Come on, where the heck are you?!" Noire growled as they ran around the base where Rei is currently at.

"She should be here somewhere." Tristina said.

"She shouldn't hide for long." Flare said. "I got a Keyblade with her name on it."

"Uh, guys? I see something ahead of us." Pit said. "And by the looks of it…it looks like Vert, Peashy and Blanc…in their HDD forms."

"What?!" Vert exclaimed.

"No way…" Blanc growled.

"Oh my…" Peashy said.

"Man, she really wants to take us down." Nan said, summoning his Keyblade. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed, as the girls transformed into their HDD forms while the fake CPUs got ready.

 **BGM: Locked Girl ~ The Girl's Secret Room (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Purple Heart and Primal Heart flew over and slashed the fake White Heart, but she blocked and hammered them away, but the real White Heart and Hoopa Heart flew over and slashed her up in the air as they then used Hard Break on her.

"EAT MISSILES, FAKER!" Yellow Heart yelled, firing missiles at the fake Yellow Heart with Blue Heart as they kept attacking.

"Bang bang bang!" Deadpool shouted while firing his guns at the fake Green Heart while the real Green Heart and Unversed Heart slashed the fake away and then Unversed Heart summoned a Bruiser as it proceeded to punch her in the gut then Green Heard used Spiral Break.

"Let's go, Darkspine!" Isaac exclaimed, transforming as he then spin dashed into all three of them and using Speed Break to deal some more serious damage to them and then Nan went Soul Surge and used Chaos Spear on them with the help of Sir Lancelot.

"NO ONE SHOULD COPY ME!" White Heart yelled, slashing through the fake White Heart over and over again with the help of Hoopa Heart.

"Mars Snake Fire!" Sailor Mars shouted, while Lucario and Reshiram used Aura Sphere and Fusion Flare on them to deal a lot of damage and then the three wizards used Stupify to knock them down, only to be blown up thanks to Minene as Yuno flew up and slashed them down.

"WATER AND FLAME COMBO ATTACK!" Blue Heart yelled, hitting them with fire and water and then used the firey water stream of death to eliminate them. "And good riddance!"

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's go!" Worldwalker exclaimed as they kept on going until they saw Anonydeath surrounded by four Noires.

"Alright, now you've gone too far…." Black Heart growled.

"Oh, just looking at the two of you being angry warms my metallic heart!" Anonydeath chuckled. "Anyway, save me already."

"We don't plan on saving you, we just plan on destroying these losers." Halo Heart said.

"With these four Noires…I get to have fun with them." Iris Heart smirked. "It's time for me to punch them where it hurts the most!"

"And I'm right behind you." Hyrule Heart smirked.

Nan shuddered. "Creepy…"

"I can never understand you…" Darkspine Isaac sighed, but they then got ready to deal with the four Noires who turned into four Black Hearts.

 **BGM: Demystify Feast (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"INFINITE SLASH!" The real Black Heart yelled while Halo Heart summoned the Halo Gravity Hammer as she hammered them away and then Purple Heart and Primal Heart used Cross Combination to deal a lot of damage while Sir Percival proceeded to throw fireballs at them while slashing them along with Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot.

"BURN!" Blue Heart yelled, unleashing a fire stream at them as Yellow Heart fired rockets at them as the four Black Hearts attempted to fight back, but Silver Sister and Red Sister used Stopza on them and then Vito and Paolo unleashed fire and ice attacks at them.

"Electrify!" Souji exclaimed, firing lightning bolts at them.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed as Lucario Mega Evolved and used Force Palm while Reshiram did another Fusion Flare.

"Sinister Spirits: Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed as the four Black Hearts fell on their knees, looking gravely injured.

"This will finish things off." Primal Heart said as she placed the palm of her hand on the ground. "PRECIPICE BLADES!" She yelled, impaling all four of them as they disappeared in front of their eyes.

 **End BGM**

"Good, good… well done." Anonydeath said. "Now you can go off and defeat Rei once and for all." He said as they nodded. "But…a friendly little warning: As of now, her power is as strong as you, my dear CPUs."

"Hmph…she doesn't scare us." Primal Heart said.

Anonydeath chuckled. "I figured you might say that." He said as he walked away. "Take care…oh and watch out for the spiders." He said before disappearing from view.

"Spiders? What is he referring to?" Nan asked.

"…Guys? I think he's referring to that." Yuki pointed as they saw Skull Spiders crawling up to them.

Wyvern lightly gasped. "The Skull Spiders?!"

"From the Bionicle world…" Professor Jacob said. "Get ready, you guys… things are about to get really ugly."

The battle between them and the Skull Spiders was a bit difficult, but in the end, they were quickly defeated by the HDD girls. "…I thought the fight with the Bionicle Skull Spiders would be more of a threat." Nan said.

"They should've been…but the girls obliterated them no problem…" Professor Jacob said. "Their powers are insanely powerful, I'll give them that." He said. "Concerningly powerful as well… they know we're close to Rei."

"Let's go." Primal Heart said as they walked away as everyone followed, but everyone had concerned looks on their faces.

 _Decade…hurry!_ Wyvern thought.

* * *

 _With Rei…_

"Hey. How long are you just gonna sit there for?" Croire asked.

"Silence!" Rei ordered. "You need to calm down…and stop buzzing about like a filthy little mosquito!"

"I ain't no blood-sucking bug! Hurry up and go nuts!"

Rei laughed darkly. "You are really amusing. Do you really want to antagonize someone as mighty as me?!"

"The hell do you think YOU'RE saying? You used to go wild and eff shit up all the time!"

"Used to? What are you talking about? I have no memories of such things whatsoever."

"Yeah right. In any event, sitting around here is boring my ass off. Boring it, get it?!"

"That's a bit weird, isn't it? Why should I be focused on keeping an insect amused?"

"Whoa, you're annoying me, man. Totally pissin' me off!"

"Who's annoying who, _man_? I am in an amazing mood! So why don't you laugh with me?" She asked and laughed evilly.

"You don't do jack shit, so I'm bored and I don't care about laughing."

"So noisy. Your incessant noise is far worse than any bug. Shall I squash you?"

"Don't squash me, squash THEM!"

"You don't have to tell me that. Look, they've finally come." She said, glancing at everyone running up to her.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Such droll, incompetent, foolish imbecilic fools! They make me so very angry!"

"Hahahaha! Ruin them, man! I'll gladly pay for a front-row ticket to that show!"

"Oh, it's mommy!" Yellow Heart grinned.

Rei growled. "LATE."

"Yikes! M-mommy?"

Primal Heart growled. "So…we finally meet."

"Heh, how did you enjoy that torture at Hogwarts?" Rei asked. "Was it pretty…intense?"

"You saw everything, didn't you?" Halo Heart asked.

"Indeed, I did. I enjoyed every moment of it…because…it was ME who sent Voldemort to torture you all!"

"We know… Arthas told us everything." Unversed Heart said.

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled. "That…that no good Legion… they still don't trust me… after everything I've done… they still intend to INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS?!" She yelled. "They don't know when to quit interfering…" She growled.

"You are insane, and they probably wanted to bring some of their forces here to keep an eye on you." Professor Jacob said.

"SILENCE! NO ONE SHOULD KEEP AN EYE ON ME!" She yelled. "YOU SEE THIS?!" She pulled out Majora's Mask. "THIS IS THE KEY TO DESTROY YOU IDIOTS!"

"Majora's Mask!" Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed.

"Keeping it for that long must've made her snap." Impa unsheathed her sword. "We will do what we must."

"Hahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!" Rei laughed. "YOU HONESTLY THINK…THAT YOU…CAN TAKE ME DOWN?! I'LL SHOW THOSE LEGION FOOLS THAT I, REI RYGHTS, WILL TAKE DOWN YOU PATHETIC KEYBLADE WIELDERS AND YOUR FRIENDS."

"We'll see about that, we're going to end you RIGHT HERE." Hoopa Heart said.

"HA! Good luck with that." Rei smirked. "In fact, this is your final battle. Enjoy your last few minutes of your miserable lives!" She exclaimed, as she glowed brightly and then when she stopped glowing… she was in her HDD form.

"She's a CPU too?!" Nan exclaimed.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Mario and Luigi did a spit take after drinking their tea. "MAMA MIA!" They both yelled.

"Welp…she's lost it." Bowser said.

"Sweet mother of the Mushroom Kingdom…" Peach said.

"Unbelievable…" Erza said in amazement.

"AAAH! THEY'RE GONNA DIE!" Happy screamed.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! THEY'RE GONNA KICK HER ASS!" Gajeel scolded.

"Come on, you guys! Take her down!" Natsu, Lucy and Levy cheered them on.

"She may seem threatening, but you can do it!" Marisa cheered them on. "Show her what you're made of!"

"It's not over yet! You guys can do it!" Reimu cheered them on.

"Give her the ultimate smackdown for me!" Flandre requested.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"She's…a CPU as well…" Sabrina said in shock.

"That's…insane!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Come on, Tristina! Let it all out!" Terra encouraged.

"While I am amazed that she has a CPU form…" Zeref said. "This is going to be her downfall."

"I told her that her arrogance will get the best of her…and she didn't listen." Blackbeard said. "That arrogant fool…"

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"Heheheh…HAHAHAHA. I'll show you what I'm REALLY made of!" Rei exclaimed, but then suddenly dozens of Kaijin entered the room. They were all cockroach-like in appearance, with half of them black and the other white. The leader, while still a cockroach, was much spikier in appearance and wielded a sword and shield.

"Darkroaches!" Nishijima exclaimed as he transformed into Kamen Rider Delta, along with Yuki and Wyvern.

"And AlbiRoaches!" Wyvern added. _If AlbiRoaches are here, then does that mean Glaive is here as well?_

"You guys deal with them. We'll have our revenge on this bitch." Hoopa Heart said as the Keyblade Girls got ready.

"Must they interfere AGAIN?!" Rei growled. "THAT'S IT…I'M REALLY PISSED OFF NOW."

 **BGM: Duel of Fates (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace)**

"Your arrogance will cost you! NOW PREPARE YOURSELF!" Hyrule Heart yelled.

Rei smirked. "Bring it on." She said as the six of them charged forward to deal with Rei. "Foolish!" She exclaimed as she slashed them, but they dodged as Primal Heart slashed her up in the air and slashed her down, and then unleashing a Flamethrower attack, but Rei flew out of the way to avoid it. "Heh, this is fun!" She exclaimed as she then dodged the rockets from Blue Heart as she flew over to slash her several times, but then Unversed Heart slashed her away.

"Thanks Kai!" Blue Heart said as Unversed Heart nodded as they flew over and slashed her to a wall, but she recovered and launched herself from the wall and took down Hoopa Heart and Primal Heart.

"You little…" Hoopa Heart growled. "HYPERSPACE FURY!"

"Grrr…" Rei growled as she her arm got trapped by Hyrule Heart's whip.

"Gotcha!"

"Foolish!" Rei exclaimed, using her other arm to pull Hyrule Heart to her and then impaled her in the stomach when she got close, as she screamed in pain.

"JULIA!" Sarah screamed.

"No!" Primal Heart exclaimed.

"Ha ha ha! How do you like that?" Rei asked, kicking the injured Hyrule Heart down as she raised her spear. "You'll be the first one to die!" She laughed and then attempted to impale her heart, but suddenly Sarah slashed through her as she cried out in pain. "You dare interfere?"

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU NEARLY KILL MY DAUGHTER!" Sarah yelled. "I'll take you down as well!" She shouted and then suddenly glowed.

"M-mom?!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed as they all saw her.

"H-honey?" Ven asked.

Sarah opened her eyes as she looked like Rei's HDD form, but has Majora's Mask colors. Her eyes are colored green, she also had the two Majora's Masks horns on her head, her chest armor contains the Majora's Mask as a symbol. The horn has the two boss remains for the horns. Her jumpsuit is colored dark purple and red and her gloves had Majora spikes. Her Keyblade had Majora's Mask and the four boss remains for the keychain, the handle is a circle in the color of Majora's Mask, the blade is Rei's weapon with Majora's Mask eye in the center of the blade and the teeth are Majora's Mask teeth. "What the hell?" Rei asked.

"MAJORA HEART!" Sarah yelled and immediately used Curaga on Hyrule Heart. "Let's finish this together!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light_

"Well, she's definitely screwed!" Marisa exclaimed.

"KICK HER ASS!" Kagura yelled.

"This is so awesome!" Reisen exclaimed.

"Indeed." Eirin nodded.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"I think her transformation broke Aria…" Xarina said, pointing to Aria who had fainted.

"Who cares? This is gonna be epic!" Vanitas exclaimed.

"Her downfall is slowly approaching." Zeref said.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"I guess it's a good time for one of my other transformations." Wyvern said as he took out a Claw Chip that looked like ice and placed it in his driver before closing it.

 **Henshin!**

Wyvern was soon frozen in a block of ice, but it shattered soon after, revealing Wyvern in a new form. The once dark-green body suit was now violet but still had the scales design, with the silver upper torso armor now light-blue, and the reptile claw shoulder pads appearing to be made of ice. The helmet was now blue with light-blue bug eyes, two pair of horns on the sides of the helmet were now ice crystals, the short green spikes now violet, and the teeth-like mouth guard was light-blue. His silver armored boots were now light-blue, and the red scale-like gauntlets were now dark-blue.

This was Kamen Rider Wyvern's Ice Form.

In this new form, Wyvern had the ability to manipulate ice, which he demonstrated by freezing a few Darkroaches before defeating them.

"Who cares if there's more transformations? I'll end your miserable lives!" Rei declared.

"That's what you think, Rei." Majora Heart said as the girls flew over to Rei.

"FOOLS!" Rei yelled as she slashed them, but Primal Heart and Hoopa Heart blocked as Unversed Heart slashed her up in the air and then used Spiral Break as she then got up and then attacked them again, but they blocked and struck her to the side. "I ain't done with you yet!"

"Hmph." Majora Heart growled as she flew over and slashed her several times before using Firaga at her face as she cried out in pain. "Did you enjoy that? I got plenty more." She said, slashing her several times before slashing her away to the other girls.

"Hmph…I think it's time for me to show you my Limit Break." Halo Heart said. "LET'S GO!" She yelled. "LIMIT BREAK!"

 **Limit Break: Halo Sniper Shootout**

Halo Heart closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. _Sheila._ She thought as she opened her eyes and suddenly, the Halo Sniper Rifle appeared in her hands.

"What is this?" Rei wondered as she then got shot up by the Sniper Rifle as she cried out in pain. "Agh!" She cried out in pain as she kept shooting her until the Sniper Rifle was then switched to the Covenant Beam Rifle and began sniping her with that.

"Her love for Halo is extraordinary." Majora Heart said in amazement.

The Beam Rifle disappeared. "I'm not done yet." She said as she snapped her fingers and the seven Halo Rings appeared before them, appearing in random directions.

"THE HALO RINGS?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"They seem smaller unlike last time…" Nan said. "But...I have a bad feeling about this…"

"DIIIIIE!" Halo Heart yelled, suddenly having the Sniper Rifle and Beam Rifle in both of her hands as she aimed at the first Halo Ring and shot both of them at the same time at the Halo Ring, as it's then shot to the other Halo Rings…and when it got to the seventh Halo Ring, it aimed directly at her and started charging at her.

"I need to get away!" Rei exclaimed, but Unversed Heart summoned a few Unversed to hold her down. "G-get off of me!"

"My Unversed will be great sacrifices." Unversed Heart said.

The Halo Ring was done charging up and fired the bullets the size of a comet and slammed right into Rei, causing a massive explosion as she screamed in agony…while it left a humongous crater in the process. "Hmph." Halo Heart put away the weapons away and to everyone's amazement, Rei crawled out…seriously injured, but still alive.

"SHE LIVED?!" Everyone yelled in surprise.

Rei panted. "This…this isn't over… I still got some fight left in me…"

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" Primal Heart screamed, as Rei was impaled by the Precipice Blades.

"AAAAAAGH!" Rei cried out in agony as she fell to the ground, darkness shooting out of her and floated up into the air, staying there. Rei was turned back to normal soon after.

 **End BGM**

"I don't know what just happened at that very second..." Primal Heart said, an aura of fire surrounding her. "But you..." She growled. "What you did to us at Hogwarts...IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

Halo Heart closed her eyes and summoned an Energy Sword. "You bitch...you've caused pain and suffering from all of us... you must be SILENCED." She growled as the CPU Keyblade Wielders, covered by deadly colored aura, walked over to the downed Rei, who had fear in her eyes.

"No...no!" Rei exclaimed.

Before the CPU Keyblade Wielders could even get close to Rei, they were suddenly stopped when a wall of ice appeared and cut them off from Rei. That wall came from Wyvern, who was still in his Ice Form. And with him were Ixa and Delta.

"That's far enough." Wyvern said sternly as he and the other two Riders kicked them away, shocking everyone.

"Why are you stopping us?! She sent Voldemort to TORTURE US! We need to have our revenge!" Unversed Heart told him as she and the others got up.

 **BGM: Nagareru Jikan (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"That, I can understand." A voice was heard, and a wall of gray mist soon appeared behind the Kamen Riders. Everyone prepared themselves for another Kaijin attack except the Kamen Riders for some reason. But instead of Kaijin, a completely different Kamen Rider, one that was magenta in color, walked out of it. "But there's no reason for vengeance anymore. Do you see that dark power?" the Magenta Rider asked, pointing towards the dark energy above them. "Rei Ryghts inhabited that dark power, not knowing what she was getting into. And in the end, the darkness ended up controlling her, making her go completely insane and commit things she wouldn't normally do." He explained. "Before this, she was a shy and timid woman, just like she is now." He said, looking at Rei who had tears streaming down her cheeks and cowering. "Look at her..."

"P-please...d-don't hurt me!" Rei sobbed.

"If you want to kill her, go right ahead. But you will have to live with killing an innocent woman who didn't mean to do all of this. I strongly advise you don't do it." He said, though the way he said the last part sounded like a threat.

The CPU Keyblade Wielders looked at each other and then Majora Heart put away her Keyblade. "He has a point." She said. "Look at us, we've been consumed by our hatred for her ever since she said she called Voldemort to torture you all." She said. "Killing someone who poses a threat to you and your family is one thing, but... killing someone out of revenge? That's not who we are."

"Can we still torture her?" Hyrule Heart asked, as Rei's eyes widened in horror.

"Like how Voldemort tortured you?" Wyvern said in disgust.

"That's different!" Hyrule Heart retorted.

"Is it?" Ixa asked, his arms crossed along with the other Riders. The CPU Keyblade Wielders were about to answer, but hesitated.

"Is it?!" Delta asked, raising his voice a bit. Again, the Wielders hesitated.

"IS IT?!" he, Wyvern, Ixa, and Delta shouted, causing almost everyone to flinch by their tone of voice. Even Iris and Hyrule Heart got scared.

"...N-n-no..." Hyrule Heart stuttered, dropping her Keyblade.

"Those CPU forms didn't help you with your problem at all. In fact, the way I see it, they just made you much worse; even worse than Voldemort. If I had known this would happen before, then I should have left you with him to succumb to your despair!" he said harshly, which surprised everyone there, even Ixa and Delta, but not more so than the CPU Keyblade Wielders, shocked to be called worse than the one who tortured them. Wyvern didn't have the same reaction, in fact he would have said the same thing.

"...I don't agree with that last part...but maybe he's right about the rest." Majora Heart said. "I don't want any of us to lose ourselves in hatred, for that's the first step to succumbing to the darkness." She said.

"But, Isaac has control of his darkness..." Primal Heart said. "And Kai can control the Unversed just like her father, Vanitas."

"From what I understand, Kai's father trained her to control the Unversed. And Issac never had control to begin with." the Magenta Rider said.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY ANY OF THIS!" Isaac growled, angry that he would say such things to Tristina. Going Darkspine and losing control again, he was about to attack, only for Umbreon to come out and immediately use Iron Tail on his crotch, changing him back while in pain.

"You were saying about Isaac controlling his darkness?" Wyvern bluntly asked Primal Heart.

"Why does he keep doing this to me?!" Isaac whined in pain.

"She."

"Huh?"

"You said he, but Umbreon is a girl." Wyvern said.

"Y-you're a girl?!" Isaac asked in shock and pain. Umbreon gave him a glare that said 'Of course I'm a girl, you cockbite!', and kicked him on the forehead.

"Back to the topic; none of you possess any darkness in you, but anything else, including light, can be just as bad depending how you use it. If you have power, whether it's light, darkness, or any other kind and can't control it, you will turn into the very things you've fought. If not worse." the Rider said.

"That is what happened to Rei Ryghts."Ixa added.

"That is what will happen to you if you continue to go this path." Delta finished.

"...That is why we Keyblade Wielders fight, so we don't end up like anyone else who lost themselves to their own power." Majora Heart said. "That's why, I think it'd be a good idea to let Rei live." She said, causing the other CPUs to look at each other. They then looked to the ice wall, staring at their reflections; they couldn't even recognize themselves. Could it be that Majora Heart and the Kamen Riders were right? Have they truly changed, and not for the better? They would have to find out later as they eventually put their Keyblades away.

 **End BGM**

"You can take this wall down, now." the Magenta Rider said to Wyvern.

"As you wish." he replied, using his abilities over ice to shatter the wall.

"Now before I go, let me leave you with a warning." the Magenta Rider said, getting everyone's attention. "If you ever try something like this again, then I...no..." he paused and something began to come out the gray mist.

 **BGM: Pararel World (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"WE won't hesitate to turn against you." he finished as the thing coming out turned out to be another Kamen Rider. Soon more Kamen Riders came out of the portal, joining the Magenta Rider's side along with Wyvern, Ixa, and Delta. Some of them seemed similar to one another by the type of Rider System they use, while some were completely different from the other. There were even a few that looked like Kamen Rider Hibiki. Two of them seemed similar to Delta, but with black bodysuits, bronze armor, grey circular visors, two fins on their helmets, and a steel mouthpiece. There was even one that looked like Wyvern, but was female and more like a Griffon.

The CPU Keyblade Wielders, along with their counterparts and Candidates, and even Iris Heart, felt intimidated by their presence. All these Kamen Riders looked ready to attack if they made the wrong move, and they most likely wouldn't stand a chance against them all, especially against the one that looked like a Phoenix. Everyone else looked equally scared by their presence, except for Deadpool who was recording this, Hades who whistled out of impression, and Yuno and Minene who couldn't help but feel a familiar presence from some of the Riders. The Z Fighters couldn't help but be impressed as well, and even Vegeta had to admit that all of these Rider would have given him some trouble when he first arrived on Earth to destroy it, not that he would admit it. Even Professor Jacob is impressed, especially by their dedication, and in particular the Magenta Rider's words of wisdom. Rei felt scared, but not as much as she remembered that they were the ones protecting her.

"Who exactly are you?" Majora Heart said as she walked over to Rei soon after.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." he chuckled. "Remember that." he said before leaving through the gray mist along with the rest of the Riders, except for Wyvern, Ixa, Delta, and the two bronze look-alikes, or Riotroopers. The Griffon Rider was the last to leave, but not before locking eyes with Professor Jacob for a few seconds.

 **End BGM**

"Sarah...Kamen Riders...thank you all..." A tear ran down Rei's cheek as she was then helped up by her. "It means a lot to me."

Majora Heart nodded as she then placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's the least I could do, Rei." She said. The CPU Keyblade Wielders then started kissing their CPU counterparts, while Sliver Sister and Red Sister kissed each other, causing everyone in the area to jawdrop and the guys, excluding the ones who weren't affected by it, started nosebleeding before they passed out.

"Oh for crying out loud..." Vegeta muttered while Piccolo facepalmed.

"And just when the moment was getting heavy." Wyvern sighed.

"Damn…she lost while she was like that? That's so like her." Croire muttered. "Alright, you idiots!" She exclaimed as they turned their attention to her. "You think you're so tough…" She said. "But you know what? This story arc ain't done yet!" She said as she suddenly grabbed Majora's Mask.

"Hey!" Impa exclaimed.

"I'll be back…and this time, I'll take you all down…but not now. I will finish you when the time comes! Farewell, losers!" She waved as she took the dark power as well before disappearing with Majora's Mask.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now…" Professor Jacob said. "Hey, since we defeated Rei, why don't we all go down to the beach? It'd be a good way for Rei to be comfortable around us and tell us more about her past." He suggested.

"Th-that seems…like a good idea…" Rei nodded.

"Before we do that…" Minene looked at the Riotroopers. "Why do I feel like I've seen these two before?" She wondered as Delta nodded at the two as they transformed into two little five year old girls as her eyes widened while Delta turned back into Nishijima. "N-no way…"

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh...my…god." Yuno was speechless.

"M-Makoto?! Mai?!" Minene exclaimed.

"Hi mom!" Makoto and Mai smiled.

"Th-they're alive too…"

Nishijima nodded. "Yep, they became Kamen Riders as well." He said, as Minene said nothing while tears ran down her cheeks but she then hugged her daughters.

"A family reunited." Yuno smiled, holding her hand with Yuki's.

"Heh, this is sweet." Sarah said, hugging Ven as he hugged her back. The feeling he had before was gone.

"Come on, let's go." Professor Jacob said as they nodded.

"Relaxation, here we come!" Neptune giggled.

Isaac looked at Tristina. "You okay?"

"Yeah… he did have a point earlier." Tristina sighed. "We didn't mean to act like that…"

Isaac smiled at her. "Welcome back, Tristina." He said as he hugged her as she returned the hug.

"Hooray for love!" Plutia giggled as they all walked away, noticing the boyfriends holding their girlfriends hands. "Yay!"

"I probably could have helped more..." Kamen Rider Glaive said as he left from his hiding spot once the heroes left. "...but even I am not foolish enough to take them all on."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Those fools actually beat Rei?" A voice asked.

"Tell me about it…it was insane…" Croire sighed.

"Well, I think we should make ourselves known."

Croire smirked. "Let's do it, Skull Grinder."

"With pleasure."

* * *

 **As from this chapter forward...the yuri is ending!**

 **Deadpool: Aww!**

 **Neptune: Man, I liked it when Tristina kissed me... *sigh* Well, it was nice while it lasted.**


	63. The Beach and Masked Fish

**BGM: Never Meant To Belong (Bleach)**

Tristina splashed water on her face at the sink and turned the water off, thinking about what the Kamen Riders told them as she then dried off her face and looked at the mirror. _Was I just…imagining things in that block of ice? I swear, I thought I saw me...didn't I?_ She thought as she then transformed into Primal Heart and her eyes widened in surprise. "Th-that's not me…" She said, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. "I've turned…into a monster…" She said, tears running down her cheeks. "I've…become someone else…"

* * *

 _With Julia…_

Tears landed in the sink, her hands placed firmly on the sink as Julia, who had transformed into Hyrule Heart, was crying. "This is not who I am…I came to this world to heal from the wounds I've received…but this…this didn't help at all…"

* * *

 _With Flare…_

"Have I really changed? Turning into some psychopathic angry woman…who gets easily offended over something stupid like some flat chest? That's not who I want to be…" She sobbed. "Why did I do this to myself?!"

* * *

 _Hina…_

Halo Heart sobbed loudly. "I'm no longer who I am… I'm not a human… I'm a monster…" She said. "A freaking monster in Spartan armor!" She sobbed. "Have I really changed?!"

* * *

 _Kai…_

Unversed Heart was saying nothing; she was so much in tears and crying loudly that she could hardly speak as she was also in a fetal position. _This isn't who I am!_ She thought.

* * *

 _Maria…_

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Blue Heart sobbed. "I wanted to heal, not turn myself into a monster! I can't believe it… that's not me… that's some monster in HDD!" She cried.

* * *

 _Back with Primal Heart…_

"Not only that…but…I've pushed Isaac away…"

* * *

"Nan…"

* * *

"Flame…"

* * *

"Souji…"

* * *

"Vito…"

* * *

"Paolo…"

* * *

"I need to set things right…" Primal Heart muttered. "I hope Isaac can forgive me for what I've done…" She said as she walked out of the door to see Isaac leaning on a wall. "Isaac…"

"Hey."

"Did you hear everything?"

"I've heard you crying." He said.

"Isaac…" Primal Heart suddenly hugged him. "I'm so sorry for what I've done! I didn't mean for this to happen… I just wanted to heal and…I…I pushed you away."

"Shhh, it's okay, Tristina… I forgive you for what you've done…"

Primal Heart cried a little as she looked at Isaac. "I promise…not to go crazy again…and…I'll be with you no matter what. My attention will be with you…" She sniffed.

Isaac smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." He said as he pulled her into a loving kiss, while tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

"Nan, you forgive me?" Hyrule Heart asked.

"Of course. You're my Julia, and I love you." He said.

"N-Nothing will come between us again…" She said, pulling him into a kiss as he wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

"I shouldn't have gotten so angry all this time, I pushed you away and I'm so sorry…" Hoopa Heart sobbed. "This is all my fault…" She said while Flame was hugging her.

"Don't worry about it… we can't change the past now…but we can change the future." Flame looked at her. "Changing who you are, for example."

"Oh, Flame…" She said and then kissed him.

* * *

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to have sex with Noire… we both just got caught in the moment… and…we just lost ourselves…" Halo Heart muttered. "You probably hate me…"

"Hate you? Of course not. You're my Hina…" Souji said, caressing her hair. "To be honest, I wanted to be the first person to take your virginity." _And probably would have liked to see tha-FOCUS SOUJI!_ "Am I bit bummed someone else did it? A little, but…am I pissed off? No. We can still have our moment together when we're both ready…"

Halo Heart cried. "Y-yes…of course…" She said as Souji then kissed her.

* * *

Unversed Heart tried her hardest to apologize to Vito, but she was a blubbering mess…however, Vito hugged her through it, as if he knew she was trying to apologize to him for her actions earlier. He then kissed her while tears were streaming nonstop, while Black Yoshi was rubbing his head affectionately on Unversed Heart's leg.

* * *

Paolo sat down with Blue Heart and had her head resting on his lap, crying her eyes out, as he was gently stroking her hair while Polterpup was next to him. Blue Heart looked up to see Paolo's gentle, caring face as she sat up and kissed him while Yoshi smiled at the two of them.

* * *

"So, I guess our little relationships with them are over." Neptune sighed after she and the rest checked on them.

"It was fun while it lasted…but, they really belong to their boys." Noire said.

"Yes…I'm happy for them all." Blanc said.

"The real healing has begun." Professor Jacob said as Sarah and Ventus nodded while Rei awkwardly rubbed her arm.

 _I never imagined these girls suffered so much…I was so blinded that…I didn't see what really happened to them. Maybe the Legion was right…I am just a bitch…and Voldemort was a bad idea to begin with._ She thought, as a tear ran down her cheek. _There's nothing I can do about it now…_

"I can't believe we had a yuri moment as well…" Rose sighed.

"I can't believe they actually rubbed off on us…" Maria Jr muttered. "When I pictured kissing you, I thought it'd just be a peck on the cheek or forehead. You know, like what family does…"

"Right…" Rose sighed. "Besides, I think your lips belong to someone else." She said, playfully winking at her as Maria Jr blushed.

"R-Rose!" She blushed in embarrassment while Rose laughed and hugged her sister.

"Welp, I'm packed up and ready for the beach." Viridi said.

Isaac looked into Tristina's eyes, who had turned back to normal. "Come on, let's go." He said as she nodded as they got ready for the beach and took off to a place known as R-18 Island. Kai also took this time to apologize to Flare for the teasing she did.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At R-18 Island..._

"Alright, we have to go to the immigration inspection before we can enter." Vert told them as they nodded and the girls walked in...while the guys just simply waited in their swimsuits.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking them so long?" Yuki wondered.

"Who knows?" Nishijima shrugged and then one by one, the girls walked out in their swim suits, and the HDD Keyblade Wielders swim suits looked different than from Aquarion Evol.

Primal Heart's swim suit looked similar to Purple Heart's swimsuit, but Omega Ruby colored; Silver Sister's looked similar to Nepgear's, but colored silver and had flowers; Red Sister had a cute two piece swimsuit; Halo Heart's was similar to Black Heart's, but it was blue and it was Halo style; Unversed Heart is similar to Green Heart's, but colored black and has the Unversed symbols on her bra and colors on her lower part of her swimsuit. Hyrule Heart and Iris Heart had dominatrix styled swim suits, but Hyrule Heart's had the Triforce on the right side of her bra; Blue Heart and Yellow Heart had revealing bikinis; Majora Heart has two sides of Majora's Mask for her bra, but the mask was a bit smaller as Rei had something similar to her HDD outfit.

"Uh, is this good enough?" Purple Heart asked.

"Is it just me, or does it feel weird to power up and put on a swim suit?" Silver Sister asked.

"Our outfits are like swim suits, anyway." Black Heart said, as the HDD Keyblade Wielders did a few poses for their boyfriends and husband, causing them to get really aroused by this, while the other guys started nosebleeding from this.

"Are you kidding me..." Rosa growled in annoyance.

"I now understand why Second World Yuno would kill any girl who would flirt with Yuki..." Yuno muttered. "She was afraid that they'd seduce him with their good looks, besides flirting with them."

"Or she was a freakin' psychopath like you..." Minene said, planting a small bomb behind Nishijima's head and then detonated it, as Nishijima coughed out smoke.

"Okay, I deserved that." Nishijima coughed out smoke.

"At least I have it under control unlike her." Yuno pointed out.

"So true."

"But why would they transform in their HDD forms?" Viridi asked.

Green Heart giggled. "They have a strict dress code here. Swimsuits, or all nude~" She said seductively. "So take your pick."

"Welp, time to start undressing them!" Deadpool grinned, but Viridi had to smack him over the head with her staff. "Ow!"

"That is rather strict, isn't it?" Primal Heart sweatdropped as Unversed Heard turned her head.

"Oh, it seems Blanc, Flare and the other CPU candidates are done changing as well." Unversed Heart said as Black Sister had her two piece swimsuit on while everyone else had a cute one piece suit.

"Do you think this is cute enough?" Ram asked.

"Oh, goodness me..." Green Heart smiled, but then noticed White Heart's and Hoopa Heart's...chest. "Oh...goodness me..."

"HEY! Why did your tone of voice changed?!" White Heart growled.

Don't take this the wrong way..." Green Heart smirked. "But perhaps they won't be convinced that you're adults." causing White Heart to growl in annoyance.

"WHICH WAY AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE THAT!" White Heart yelled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Purple Heart said.

"Besides, most of us are goddesses, we're practically ageless."

"Oh well, I guess we might take a crack at it." Green Heart said, playfully smirking at White Heart.

"Immigration's check, please." Green Heart requested as a screen popped up.

"Hello, welcome to R18 Island, first off, are you an adult?"

"Of course I am." She pressed the confirm button with Unversed Heart.

"You've been cleared. All your boobs are belong to us. Have fun!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Green Heart said as she turned around and waved. "Alright, see you on the other side."

One by one, everyone has been cleared, including Makoto and Mai who were in their Riotrooper forms to fool the inspection...however, when White Heart, Hoopa Heart, Viridi, Chibiusa, Light, and the two White Sisters stepped up... "Are you really over the age of 18 years?"

"Of course..." Hoopa Heart said.

"Honestly?"

"What? Yes, honestly!" White Heart exclaimed as she and Viridi kept pressing the confirm button over and over in frustration.

"This thing doesn't believe us." The two White Sisters, Hoopa Heart, Light, and Chibiusa whined.

"You're really a little girl, aren't you?"

"No, like hell I am!" White Heart punched the screen.

"...We can see your chest...and you're just a kid." The screen told Viridi.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Viridi yelled.

"I knew it!" Deadpool's voice was heard in the background.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" White Heart screamed as she summoned her weapon and slashed through the screens several times with Viridi joining in, also taking out the two White Sisters, Hoopa Heart, Light, and Chibiusa's screens as well. The alarm went off, but the two of them shattered it as they walked in as everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, I didn't mean to literally take a crack at it..." Green Heart sweatdropped.

"Let's just go out before I lose my temper even more..." White Heart growled.

* * *

 **BGM: Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Mama mia! This place is awesome!" Vito exclaimed.

"Now this…is a beach!" Nan exclaimed.

"Since we got passed that, we can change back to normal." Primal Heart said, as she tried to change, but suddenly couldn't. "…That's funny… I can't change back."

"Let me try…" Halo Heart said but couldn't. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked at the CPU Goddesses. "What about you?"

"…Nope. We can't change back… odd. I wonder why?" Black Heart asked.

"This is so weird…" Rei said. "How come we can't change back."

"Argh! We can't change back either!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"Well this is frustrating." Red Sister sighed.

Unaware by anybody, three familiar figures peeked out from behind the trees. "We tried the aggressive approach, but now it's time for us to do what we do best!" Jessie grinned.

"Disguises!" James exclaimed.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Meowth grinned.

"WOOOOBUFF-" Jessie had to silence Wobbuffett since he got really loud as they then put on disguises, making them look like they work on the island…but since Meowth was a little too short, he had to stand on Wobbuffett and amazingly, the costume covered the loud mouth as they walked over to the others.

"Hello there!" A disguised Jessie waved over to them. "Welcome to R-18 Island! Where you can have fun, play, and have a grand ol' time with your Pokémon!"

"Yes, a fun time indeed!" James chuckled.

"…Do I know you? Your voices sound familiar." Nan said, causing the three to sweatdrop. "A little TOO familiar…" He said suspiciously as he reached for his Keyblade, but suddenly Deadpool screamed, catching Nan off guard. "What the heck, Deadpool?"

"L-L-L-LOOK AT THAT!" Deadpool pointed, as they saw nude women galore on the beach…while a white mist covered their breasts and nether regions…but everyone jawdropped at this.

"WHAT KIND OF A BEACH IS THIS?!" Everyone but Deadpool yelled, even Team Rocket was shocked.

"IT'S HEAVEN!" Deadpool squealed. "…But why is there a mist covering their boobs and nether regions?! I want to see the whole thing, dammit!"

"You see, there's something on this island that lets you strip naked and still be covered at the same time." Jessie said. "Boobs and nether region!" _I hope they buy this, because I got nothing…_

"…But why the nether region? It's not like its too inappropriate, right?" Purple Sister wondered.

"Hmm…" Green Heart mused and whispered in Unversed Heart's ear…who then told the idea to Purple Heart and Primal Heart, and then all four of them stripped…while the mist covered said spots as Isaac and Vito's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mama mia! That's hot!" Vito exclaimed.

"That actually worked?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Why not join them?" Iris Heart asked, as she, Hyrule Heart, Yellow Heart, Blue Heart, Majora Heart and Rei did the same thing, and then Silver Sister, Red Sister and the other CPU Candidates joined in.

"This…is AWESOME!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Sweet mama mia…" Paolo said, watching them all jump into the ocean while Jessie spotted James nosebleeding, forcing her to whack him upside the head to make him snap out of it.

"Come on you guys, join us!" Purple Heart waved to Black Heart, Halo Heart, Hoopa Heart and White Heart.

"I'm not comfortable with this…" Black Heart said.

"Something feels off." Halo Heart said as Hoopa Heart and White Heart suddenly summoned their weapons, and with one swing, there was a small shockwave and to everyone's amazement, they were back in their swim suits.

"WHAT THE?!" Everyone on the beach yelled.

"It was a trick…" Hoopa Heart said.

"Guilty! We had another pair underneath." Majora Heart giggled.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" They all yelled when suddenly they heard screaming to see the CPU Candidates...still naked as they hid themselves in the water.

"Why aren't we dressed?!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"Comedy gold?" Purple Heart shrugged.

"This is embarrassing…" Red Heart muttered.

Wyvern sighed. "You might wanna get dressed…"

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"I wonder if Lucy is wearing another pair underneath…" Natsu said.

"WHAT?! NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BUDDY!" Lucy yelled, but Natsu did it anyway…in fact, Gajeel did it on Levy out of curiosity, but they weren't wearing anything underneath. "EEP!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, GAJEEL?!" Levy yelled.

"…Were you always flat chested?" Gajeel wondered, causing her to growl and let out a really hard and loud slap on Gajeel's cheek as Levy walked away in fury.

"Come on, Gray! Do it on me!" Juvia requested.

Gray sweatdropped. "I rather not…"

"There's still Erza!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho ho…out of the question." Erza said, and then hearing Naruto cry out in pain when he tried to do it on Sakura.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO BE KILLED?!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"If they were wearing swimsuits underneath…" Blackbeard glanced at the captive girls. "Are they…?"

"WHOA, HEY, BUDDY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF!" Sabrina told him.

"That's only for our guys, you pervert!" Kairi exclaimed.

"…I was only kidding…" He muttered.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Welp, off to enjoy ourselves." Professor Jacob said as they all took off. "You're coming too!" He exclaimed, dragging Deadpool away.

 **BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Hiyah!" Usagi exclaimed, spiking the volleyball over to Yuno and Minene as they quickly returned it over as she dived for it but completely missed, however, Minako, the civilian identity of Sailor Venus, caught it by launching it back as she then jumped up and spiked it, as it went past the two and went out of the court.

"Crap!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Booyah! Sailor Senshi: one!" Usagi laughed.

"Future Diary: zero!" Monako cheered and high fived Usagi.

"Don't get cocky, we're just getting started!" Minene smirked.

"There, now that's a perfect sandcastle." Silver Sister said and high fiving Red Sister.

"That's nothing." Blanc said as she built a little bigger sandcastle.

"Heh, that's cute." Vito said as they looked to see a huge sand castle of Peach's castle, with the help of Unversed Heart, Paolo and Blue Heart.

"Oh guuuuys~" Iris Heart grabbed their attention as they looked to see a humongous sand castle version of the Fairy Tail guild, causing all of them to jawdrop at this.

"Ah, this feels nice…" Hermione said, resting on her stomach while Ron was spreading sunscreen all over her back.

"Oh yeah…right there…" Viridi grinned as Pit was rubbing sunscreen all over his wife's back.

"I wish I had a girlfriend…" Dark Pit muttered.

"I saw Kaguya going googly-eyed on you before we left." Hades told him, who was rubbing sunscreen on Yukari.

"…Seriously?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hmm?" Isaac wondered as he looked to see several buildings near the water. "What's this?"

Oh, just a few bath houses." A disguised Jessie replied. "We'll help you, you goddesses and your Pokemon feel relaxed!"

"Pokemon, huh?" Nan scratched his chin in thought. "Eh, I feel kind of tense anyway..."

"Here, drink this!" A disguised James requested. "It'll help you feel relaxed...but this is specifically for the goddess girls and the women who have Pokemon."

"Uh, what about us guys?" Vito asked.

"Don't worry about it, there's some complimentary drinks in there."

"Sweet." Nan said as the girls excluding Minene, Sarah, and Rei started drinking.

"Uh, Minene, are you going to drink it?" Yuno asked. "You do have Sabrina's Pokemon on you."

"Something's bugging me..." Minene said. "It just doesn't feel right..."

"If you don't want to drink it, that's fine by us." Jessie said. "Now, please step into these buildings." She requested as they walked in. "And as for the ones who aren't going in..." She suddenly pulled out a spray and sprayed them all.

"Ack! What was that for?" Hermione asked.

"And...why do I feel so...suspiciously sleepy...?" Deadpool asked as they fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Hahahaha! Suckers!" She smirked as she thentook off her disguise. "This plan is absolutely foolproof!"

"I couldn't agree more!" James nodded. "We'll just make them all sleepy with those potions." He said. "And then we'll go in and nab those Pokemon!"

"And Pikachu too!" Meowth exclaimed.

"WOBBUFFET!"

"And, there's a special spray in those buildings for when the girls will fall asleep, the guys will fall asleep too and we'll grab THEIR Pokemon too!" Jessie exclaimed as they all started laughing.

"INKAY! INKAY! INKAAAAY!" Inkay suddenly panicked.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Inkay! Inkay!" He pointed to a window as they looked to see what was going on.

"Guys? Why are you look at me funny?" Isaac asked, looking at Primal Heart, Purple Heart, Purple Sister, Silver Sister and Red Sister.

"Oh, there's just something about you that's...making me hot..." Primal Heart said. "Too hot, to be exact..." She said as she suddenly started stripping, along with the other girls in the room.

 **BGM: Sexiness (Naruto)**

"G-GUYS?!" Isaac exclaimed as they walked forward. "I'd be okay with this if it was just Tristina, but...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Heh, we'll make you feel real good~" Silver Sister smiled.

"R-Rose?! WHAT THE HECK?!"

Team Rocket jawdropped. "That wasn't supposed to happen." James said.

"PUMPKA! PUMPKA!" Pumpkaboo screamed and then told them what was going on.

"Pumpkaboo is saying it's happening in the other buildings too!" Meowth translated.

"WHAT?!" Jessie and James yelled.

* * *

 _With Nan..._

"U-uh...I'd be okay with one naked dominatrix, but...but...TWO?!" Nan exclaimed.

"We'll punish you if you don't obey us~" Iris Heart said. "Perhaps, a little bondage will suffice~"

"Hehehe, my thoughts exactly~"

* * *

 _Souji..._

"Noire? Uni? Hina?" Souji sweatdropped as they were giving him seductive looks.

"Keep quiet, and we'll make give you a nice treat~" Halo Heart said, causing Souji to gulp.

"Th-this is..."

* * *

 _Flame..._

Flame was speechless when he saw two nude aggressive women and the two nude White Sisters in front of him. "I...I..."

"Pipe down and let us do our thing~" Hoopa Heart ordered.

"Sit tight, too~"

"Sweet Fountain of Dreams...did I do something?" Flame sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Vito_

"Mama mia..." He said, looking at Unversed Heart and Green Heart. "Did I just walk into a strip club?"

"No~" Unversed Heart said. "We're going to do something special for you~"

"Smother me in those breasts?"

"Better~" Green Heart said.

* * *

 _Paolo_

"Mama mia, you two!" He exclaimed, looking at Blue Heart and Yellow Heart, walking to him. "What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing~" Blue Heart said.

"Just lean on that wall~" Yellow Heart said.

* * *

 _Back with Team Rocket..._

"Give me that potion!" Jessie exclaimed, grabbing an empty bottle as she looked at it and her eyes widened. "This isn't a sleeping potion, it's a drug that'll turn women into mindless zombies and it'll cause them to go wild on their guys! Meowth, you grabbed the wrong bottle!"

"Not my fault they weren't color coded..."

Isaac gulped, blushing madly, then Primal Heart threw her arms around Isaac's neck, traced his lips with her tongue before giving him a deep kiss, running her tongue along every inch of Isaac's mouth. Primal Heart then lets go of Isaac smiling at him seductively, while Isaac is in a daze, enjoying the deep kiss. As all the girls grabbed a hold of his swimming suit, Isaac snaps out of his daze and cries out. "G-guys! GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He yelled, and then suddenly, they let go. "Huh...?"

 **End BGM**

"...What...happened? And why are we naked?" Silver Sister asked.

"I..I have no idea." Purple Heart said, getting dressed.

"...Those potions..." Isaac clenched his fists as he stormed outside and saw Team Rocket. "AHA! I KNEW IT!"

"B-busted..." James said, hearing all the other doors slamming open to see the guys pissed off.

"Gah! Have mercy!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Get 'em!" Vito ordered as the guys dog piled on them until the dust cloud settled to see a beat up Team Rocket.

"This will finish them off.." Silver Sister growled. "Pikachu... THUNDERBOLT!"

"PIKA...CHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu yelled, hitting them as they were sent flying into the sky.

"Well, back to the drawing board..." Jessie sighed.

"Third times the charm, right?" James asked.

"How about five gajillion times the charm..." Meowth muttered.

"LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!

There was a star shining brightly in the sky shortly afterward.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Rei said.

"Un...believable." Majora Heart muttered.

"Hey you!" Deadpool suddenly exclaimed, as if he just woke up. "Yeah you, I'm talking to you, camera guy!"

"What camera guy…?" Isaac wondered.

"He's breaking the fourth wall again…" Nan sighed.

"As if you didn't know what happened, then let me tell you what happened. I may have been asleep, but that doesn't mean I knew what the heck was going on!" Deadpool chuckled. "You see, all the girls who were with Isaac, Nan, Souji, Flame, Vito and Paolo, decided to undress and be all seductive-like." He said, grinning behind his mask. "Not only that, but the girlfriends gave their boys really hot deep kisses and they were then about to pull down their swim suits, but unfortunately, the drug wore off before things were about to get really spicy!" He said.

"HOW DID HE KNOW?!" They all yelled, blushing in embarrassment while everyone on the beach jawdropped/nosebleed from this.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light_

"Mama mia…" Mario and Luigi fainted.

"I didn't think I needed to hear that." Junior sweatdropped.

"I wish I had some of that so I could do that with Amata…" Zessica sighed.

"Would you get over it?" Kagura asked, glancing at Amata and Andy who fainted from Deadpool's explanation while Mix was screaming at the both of them…mostly at Andy.

"Aaaand I lost my appetite." Raphael muttered.

"Ditto…" Dedede said.

"…Suddenly, I'm not craving chili dogs…" Sonic groaned.

"Dear…lord…" Carla was speechless while Wendy collapsed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"…Didn't you do that to me…but you went further than that?" Vanitas asked.

"I did…" Xion said.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"…Loud mouth." Xion sweadropped.

"I thought I was whispering." Vanitas sweatdropped. "…And I think that news broke everyone…"

"Even the members of the Legion." Xion said.

"I need a moment…" Zeref groaned.

"Get in line…" Father Humonculus groaned.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"YOU MORON! NO ONE NEEDED TO HEAR THAT!" Worldwalker yelled, beating up Deadpool until he was left as a huge bloody mess.

"Aaagh…worth it!" Deadpool chuckled while groaning.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

"H-hey, stop it!" Purple Sister laughed, getting splashed on by Red Sister and Silver Sister as Light, Mai and Makoto splashed the others, as they all laughed at each other, having a fun time.

"I didn't mean to cause any harm…" Rei sighed. "It's just…Croire met me when I was a defenseless girl…but…then she made me into a CPU and I made this nation called Tari."

"Tari? You mean…like the Atari 2600?" Nan asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It was going well…but…I just…I just got caught in my own power…and I became a tyrant until I destroyed the nation and its people…" A tear ran down her cheek. "Ever since then, I thought CPUs shouldn't deal with this, so I decided to try and stop the CPUs from going the same route as I did, forming the Seven Sages."

"So, how did you get into the Legion anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Golden Frieza found me after I formed the Seven Sages. I wasn't sure what to think when I met everyone…but in time, I grew used to them and then I decided to show my true colors to them, since they were open about their personalities, so I thought 'why not do the same'? They were impressed that I was insane like them…but…later after kidnapping the Keyblade Wielder's parents… I could tell…one by one…they were growing sick of me. At first, I ignored it, but then it slowly got to me… I decided to take that frustration out by sending Voldemort to kidnap the girls, but all it did was cause more hatred from everyone as they strongly opposed to the idea, but I insisted until they finally had enough and sent them after you guys."

"So that's why Voldemort and his followers kidnapped us…" Primal Heart said.

"Exactly." She nodded. "While I was enjoying watching you suffer, Zeref was the first person to walk out in disgust while everyone else either had disgusted looks or angry looks. They said they wanted to shatter your spirits by trying to kidnap your parents, not completely break them." Rei sighed.

"That goes to show that even the most diabolical and more evil villains can be bothered by the insane." Professor Jacob said.

"After you killed Voldemort, they told me that it was my turn to shine…so before I came here, I went over to Hyrule and grabbed Majora's Mask while you weren't looking." She said, looking at the Happy Mask Salesman. "Then, I showed them what I took and Zeref, Sabrina, Aria and Xarina warned me about it, but of course…I didn't listen. I then left, but before the portal closed, I heard one of the members saying 'good riddance'. It's as if they knew I'd fail, but I ignored it…" She said. "I then reunited with the Seven Sages and showed them my true colors, and one by one, they left…disgusted by my sadistic nature…"

"I'd be disgusted too…" Worldwalker muttered.

"After I was defeated, and that Kamen Rider showed the girls what they're slowly becoming...and then the girls crying on their boyfriend's shoulders…I realized, that what I did was completely insane…" A tear ran down her cheek. "I just know…that after what I've done…deep down…I know you won't forgive me after my actions."

"While it may be hard to forgive someone after sending a crazy wizard to torture our girls… deep down in our hearts, we forgive you." Vito told her as her eyes widened.

"We might not be showing it, but we forgive you for what you did." Isaac said. _Even though I want to tear you into pieces right now after sending Voldemort to torture Tristina…but that's not important right now. It's finished._

Tears ran down Rei's cheeks. "Th-thank you…" She said as she started crying as Sarah went over and hugged her, letting her cry on her shoulder.

"Remember when I said this arc is turning me into a big crybaby?" Deadpool asked, sniffing. "REMIND ME TO MAN UP AFTER THIS!" He yelled, as he started crying anime-style as the tears happened to land on Yukari, as she then pulled out her umbrella and blocking out the tears.

"Great, now my hair smells salty…" Yukari muttered.

"May I ask you something real quick?" Wyvern asked.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"Those Darkroaches and Albiroaches, did-" He couldn't finish his question as everyone suddenly heard screaming. They saw something coming out of the water and attacking the girls.

"Gyorg?!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

Wyvern noticed something in the corner of his eye as his eyes widened. "Wart, Skull Warriors, Gekko and Mad Jelly as well!"

Rei gasped. "Croire's using the Majora's Masks power…she's resuming where I left off!" She exclaimed.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Minene yelled, as Mai and Makoto quickly ran out of the water while Light fell into the water as Silver Sister and Red Sister summoned their Keyblades and protecting Light while Red Sister summoned Young Link.

"This guy again!" Young Link exclaimed as he pulled out the Zora Mask and transformed into Zora Link. "You guys got the masks too! Do it!" He ordered as Silver Sister and Red Sister nodded, putting on the masks as they screamed, then turning into Zora Rose and Zora Maria Jr., then Isaac, Tristina, Rosa, N, and Rei joined them while everyone else got ready to fight the other creatures.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D)**

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Rosa ordered after calling him out while Issac called out Hydreigon.

"Dragon Rush!" He ordered as Hydreigon used Dragon Rush while Lucario used Aura Sphere as he then used Bone Rush on him.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" Primal Heart yelled, but Gyorg went into the water, forcing Zora Rose, Zora Maria Jr and Zora Link to go after them where they threw fin-like boomerangs at the fish as it attempted to ram into them, but they dodged as they were then joined by Light's Phione who used Supersonic to confuse the fish.

"Thanks!" Zora Rose grinned as they proceeded to cut it up while Zora Maria Jr to scream at it to push it away as the fish slowly floated to the top belly up to show the weakspot, and then Primal Heart and Rei flew over and slashed the weakspot. Isaac, who had turned into Darkspine Isaac, spin dashed into it and then slashed the weakspot, as the Zoras and Phione shot out of the water as they slashed it while Phione used Water Pulse, and then Gyorg turned right-side up and looked really angry.

"Now we pissed it off!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Things are about to get really hectic!" Zora Link exclaimed as they dove into the water to attack the creature again, but suddenly, it rammed into Zora Rose and Zora Maria Jr to knock them to Light as then proceeded to jump out of the water and aimed directly at them, opening his mouth to eat them. "Look out!"

"NO!" Darkspine Isaac yelled as he, Rei, Primal Heart, Lucario and Hydreigon went to go save the trio, but suddenly…someone punched the fish back into the water as they stopped and looked at the person.

"Huh…?" Zora Rose wondered.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." The man told her.

 **End BGM**

Wyvern turned his head while Cloud used Omnislash on the Skull Warriors. "Well, I'll be darned. Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Sieg, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Zeronos, Kamen Rider New Den-O, and Kamen Rider Hibiki!"

 **BGM: Double Action Sword Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

"Ore... Sanjou!" Den-O shouted as he struck a pose that resembled a surfer with one arm pointing back and the other forewords as he spreads his legs into a pose. "Oi, Fish Bastard, you'd better be ready for a beatdown!" he declared as he reached to his belt and grabbed some gadgets on one hip snapping them together before he tossed them into the air. He then grabbed the other two in his separate hands as the combined peace fell down. As it did, a blot of red lightning connected to it and held it in place before he connected them all together. With a twist, the tip of the top most portion extended a long red blade. "Because from start to finish, I am at a Climax! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he finished, charging towards Gyorg and slashing the beast.

"Saisho ni te o ku… Ore wa ka–na–ri tsuyoi (Let me stay this to start… I'm fairly strong.)" declared Kamen Rider Zeronos. He wore a black bodysuit and green armor with yellow railroad tracks. His mask had yellow railroad tracks too until which were covered by a pair of green lenses and three crescent horns on his head. In his hands was his main weapon, the Linked Armament ZeroGasher: Sabre Mode, which he used to slash the fish away.

"Ikuze, Teddy." Kamen Rider New Den-O said. Unlike Den-O and Zeronos' black body suits, New Den-O's suit was blue. The pair of red lenses on his helmet looked similar to Den-O's peach-like ones, but were more sharp. He also bore winged, pointy shoulder pads, and chest armor that resembled a rail on it to match with his belt. In his hands was a large sword with a face as the guard. This was the Macheteddy, which was actually a form of New Den-O's Imagin partner, Teddy.

"Hai, Kotaro!" Teddy replied as New Den-O slashed the fish along with Darkspine Isaac and Rei.

"Alright, let's finish this off!" Rosa said, Mega Evolving Lucario and N calling out Reshiram as they used Force Palm and Fusion Flare to deal serious damage to the creature as Zora Rose, Zora Link and Zora Maria Jr then slashed through it.

Kamen Rider Hibiki jumped on the downed Gyorg, removed his circular buckle, the Ongekiko - Kaentsuzumi, and placed it on the creature, causing the buckle to grow bigger. Hibiki then took out his Drum Sticks, the Ongekibō - Rekka, and started to play.

" **Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!"**

He hit the Kaentsuzumi with his Rekka over and over, picking up speed until Gyorg finally explodes, leaving behind the remains which Zora Link picked up.

"Hey, other me!" He called, getting the other Link's attention. He threw it over to him as he grabbed it.

"Thanks." Link said, and then threw a bomb to finish off Wart.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's quite impressive that they jumped into the scene." Ixa said, deactivating his mask to turn back into Yuki.

"Yeah." Nishijima nodded.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Wyvern said as the Kamen Riders looked at him.

"Ah, Wyvern…" Kamen Rider Den-O said, deactivating his armor. "It's been a while."

"Indeed it has." Wyvern nodded. "Oh, guys… let me introduce you to the other Kamen Riders and Imagin." He said. "The Imagin are Momotaros Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg. Fair warning, they tend to possess people and make people do…interesting things." He said. "The Kamen Riders are Ryotaro Nogami, Yuro Sakurai, Kotaro Nogami and Hitoshi Hidaka."

"Wait…DID YOU JUST SAY SAKURAI?!" Isaac and Nan yelled.

"Wrong Sakurai…" Wyvern rolled his eyes and chuckled. _Goes to show how much they love Smash…_

"Uh…sorry." Nan sweatdropped. "Kinda got excited there."

"Well, I guess we can resume our relaxation." Flame said and then suddenly Momotaros possessed him as he opened his eyes and suddenly did a pose.

"…Dude…?" Souji tilted his head.

 **"YOU! DARK ANGEL BASTARD!"** He pointed at Dark Pit, his voice sounding different. **"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HITTING ME WITH AN ARROW?!"** During the fight, one of Dark Pit's arrows accidentally hit Den-O on the rear. To say that Momotaros was mad would be an understatement.

"Eh?" Hoopa Heart tilted her head. "Flame, are you okay?"

"Oh boy...Momotaros possessed Flame. He…tends to picks fights on people."

"…You should try to stay out of my way next time." Dark Pit said.

 **"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"** Momo-Flame growled and took out a red sword, but then smirked. **"Or are you too chicken, Pittoo?"**

"…ALRIGHT, YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He yelled as the two started getting into a fighting dust cloud as they all sweatdropped, and then Urataros possessed Nan as he opened his eyes. His hair was straighter and calm and has a single blue streak going through it, also wearing a random pair of black rimmed eyeglasses to show off his blue pupils.

"Nan? Where'd you get those glasses?" Unversed Heart asked.

 **"Well…"** Ura-Nan chuckled as he was suddenly next to her. **"Aren't you just a cute girl?"** He flirted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hyrule Heart screamed.

"SINCE WHEN DID NAN TURN INTO A LADIES MAN?!" Isaac yelled.

"When Urataros possesses someone…they…flirt…a lot." Wyvern said, glancing at Hyrule Heart getting jealous.

 **"You may be out of my league, but may I just say…you're the cutest woman I've ever laid my eyes on?"** He asked, flirting with Yuno of all people. **"Mind if i reel you in?"**

"WH-WHAT?!" Yuno yelled.

"…Now I understand how Yuno feels…" Yuki growled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"Oh my god… Nan turned into Loke." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Nah, Loke's a bigger flirt." Natsu told her.

"Yep…but…" Happy grinned. "He liiiiiikes them!"

"All except for Julia, apparently…" Carla sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, NAN!" Hyrule Heart walked over and slapped him on the cheek after flirting with Usagi next…as it was hard enough to slap Urataros out of him.

"Heh, that was fun." Urataros said.

"Ow!" Nan groaned and saw Hyrule Heart. "…Thanks…"

Hyrule Heart's jealously faded away, turning into a smile. "No problem."

"My turn!" Ryutaros exclaimed, suddenly possessing Deadpool.

 **"Mind if I have some fun?"** Ryu-Deadpool asked. **"Kotae wa kiitenai! (I can't hear you!)"**

 **BGM: Climax Jump HIPHOP Ver. (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

Ryu-Deadpool snapped his fingers as everyone started break dancing, with Ryu-Deadpool leading. The Imagin were the only ones not dancing.

"What the heck is going on?!" Pit exclaimed while break dancing.

"When Ryutaros possesses someone, they turn into break dancing machines, as well as having the ability to force everyone to break dance with them!" Wyvern explained, then noticing a few cats. "…And he's fond of cute animals."

 _I don't know what this is about, BUT I LOVE IT!._ Deadpool yelled in his head. _In fact…_ He snapped his fingers as Happy, Carla and Lily appeared.

"WHAT THE DEVIL ARE WE DOING HERE?!" Carla yelled.

"Don't look at me, I'm just dancing!" Happy exclaimed.

"…This is actually pretty interesting…" Lily said.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Natsu whistled and cheered on Happy. "Go Happy!"

"I never knew Carla was a dancing machine." Wendy said.

"Go on, Lily! Show those people that you are a real dancing fool!" Gajeel cheered him on as Lily suddenly transformed into his more humanoid form…and then suddenly, everyone in the castle started break dancing as well.

"No one tells Link!" Ganondorf ordered.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"I REFUSE to dance!" Shen exclaimed, glancing at the other bad guys break dancing uncontrollably, and then to his surprise, the captors were out of the cage temporarily so they could dance as well. "WHY ARE THEY OUT?!"

"'This dancing is really infectious!" Zeref said. "Don't worry, we'll put them back in!"

"Hmph! I still refuse to dance!" Shen said, Shen said, until his body began break dancing on its own. "WHOOOOOOA!"

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

The Team Fortress 2 characters somehow sensed there was dancing involved, so they summoned themselves and break danced along to the music. "THIS IS MORE INFECTIOUS THAN THE CONGA!" Soldier exclaimed.

"Who cares? I'm gettin' DOWN." Scout said, break dancing to the beat of the song.

The dancing continued until Ryutaros grew tired and got out of Deadpool, as he fell on his back, panting. "Too…much…dancing…" Deadpool groaned. "But...still...awesome...

 **End BGM**

"…We should...never...speak of this...again..." Vegeta panted.

"Agreed..." Piccolo said.

"I didn't...even know...I could move...like that..." Bulma panted, while everyone else tried to catch their breath.

"This was unexpected…but I had a great time there." Isaac said as Primal Heart nodded as they proceeded to make out along with the other CPUs and their boyfriends…although Flame was comically injured and Momotaros was out of him, but he didn't mind. He was kissing Hoopa Heart.

Unknown to anyone, Kamen Rider Glaive was spying on them, and Ryutaros' ability also made him break dance.

"Onore...Imagin..." Glaive groaned while using his sword to stand up.

* * *

 _Back at the Legion..._

Zeref and Ultron pushed the parents back into the cage before they could do anything…while Shen fell on his back.

"Can someone get me out of this room? I'd like to get off…" Shen groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You're kidding me, right?" The Ultradimension Rei asked.

"Nope. She got beat." Croire said.

"Heheh…hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!" Ultradimension Rei laughed maniacally. "Wow, that is pathetic! She lost to a bunch of nobodies!"

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"Simple. I'm going STRAIGHT to that world and pay the weakling a visit." Ultradimension Rei smirked.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Gotta get down, yo!**

 **Neptune: *sweatdrop* I didn't think I had it in me...**

 **Indeed.**


	64. To The Present and Majora!

**BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Compa suddenly screamed when they returned as she was hugging…or more like choking… the three Exceeds. "THESE THREE ARE SO ADORABLE!"

"C-can't breathe!" Happy exclaimed.

"A-agh! I feel like my lungs are collapsing!" Carla groaned.

"I need air!" Lily gasped for air.

"What amazes me is that Deadpool summoned them without me gapping them over here." Yukari said.

 _I wonder it it was a side affect from Ryutaros?_ Wyvern thought.

"Hey, can you gap us over there?" Natsu's voice asked Yukari.

"Sure." Yukari nodded as she made a gap as Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy walked out as she then closed it.

"We wanted to be with our Exceeds." Wendy admitted. "I felt lonely without Carla."

"Ooo! So you're the famous Natsu!" Neptune exclaimed. "Three Dragon Slayers in front of my very eyes!" Her eyes were sparkling. "Can I have your autographs? It'd be so awesome!" She exclaimed, handing them a paper and a marker as they sweatdropped, but did it anyway. "Awesome! Now if only I can get an autograph from Erza and my life will be complete!"

"…I'm guessing the rest of Team Natsu is chopped liver." Nan said, as Gajeel managed to pry the Exceeds off of Compa's death grip.

"Aww, I wanted to hug them so more." Compa whined.

Vegeta sighed. "Don't we have enough fools here?" He groaned, referring to Goku, Neptune and Natsu.

"So, you're the gal that was causing trouble." Gajeel said, placing his arm on Rei Ryght's head, as if she was nothing but an arm rest. "Heh, glad they got that darkness out of ya before they called Fairy Tail into the scene." He smirked.

"…Does my head look like an arm rest to you?" Rei asked.

"I think it's time for me to shine." A voice said as they saw more Imagin arriving.

"Kintaros and Deneb?!" Wyvern exclaimed as Kintaros suddenly went into Natsu as his eyes turned golden, and his spiky hair grew longer until there was a ponytail with a golden yellow streak through it. "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Nan asked.

"When Kintaros possesses someone, it increases their strength, but it results in self-injury and clumsiness, yet is a sumo-wrestler. He constantly pops his neck and seeks out opponents stronger than him… and since he possessed Natsu of all people…" He said, his eye twitching a little.

"Aaah! I just picked this place up!" Histoire exclaimed as Natsu happened to stare at Gajeel.

 **GBM: Double Action Ax Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

 **"You must be Gajeel Redfox."** Kin-Natsu said, speaking in a gruff, but surprisingly gentle voice. **"I have heard tales of your magnificent strength of an Iron Dragon. If I ever have a chance to witness it personally, I would almost cry in awe!"**

Gajeel smirked. "How about I show it now?" He smirked.

"Cool! They're gonna fight!" Neptune exclaimed, not even realizing the danger she's in while everyone hid behind the furniture as Natsu jumped up in the air.

 **"DYNAMIC CHOP!"** He yelled as he chopped Gajeel with his hand as he attempted to block…but with his added strength, the force of it sent Gajeel crashing through a wall and destroying a desk in the process, causing Natsu to freak out as Kintaros got out of Natsu, causing his hair and eyes to go back to normal and ran over to the desk.

"I didn't intend to go that far!" He exclaimed as he tried repairing it…only to make it worse.

 **End BGM**

"Agh…my achin'…" Natsu groaned as he rubbed his head. "What happened?"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, smacking Natsu over the head to immediately knock him out. "Aww, is it over already?" He smirked.

"Well, glad that's over…" Wyvern sighed, and then noticed Sieg possessing Vito. "When Sieg possesses someone, he acts like a prince."

"…And Vito is already a prince, being the son of Mario and Peach…" Usagi said.

 **BGM: Double Action Wing Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

 **""Kōrin, man o jishite. (Advent, to the top...)"** Seig-Vito said, but then noticed the hat he was wearing. **"Ugh, why am I wearing this hat? It's undignified…"** He said, taking off his hat to reveal his hair…styled in cornrows and having white highlights with one looking longer and a black lock on the side of his face, complete with a white feather boa around his neck. He also had white goldish eyes.

"…That hairstyle…" Kai blinked. "He looks…"

"Stupid!" Paolo laughed hysterically. "Bro, you look like a dork!" He said as he fell to the ground and kept laughing hysterically.

 **"How undignified to make fun of a prince."** _WHAT THE HELL AM I SAY SAYING?!_

Paolo stopped laughing, listening to his voice…only to laugh hysterically some more. "DUDE! YOU SOUND INCREDIBLY STUPID!" He laughed. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

 **"Oh please, I do not sound or look stupid."**

"You might wanna look in a mirror." Happy gave him a mirror as he looked at it.

 **"Hmph, I look rather dashing, if I do say so myself."** _GET THIS GUY OUT OF ME._

"Okay, I can't take it anymore." Gajeel said, as he punched Vito in the stomach to get Sieg out. He did get out, but slammed into a wall.

"I'm okay!" Sieg groaned.

 **End BGM**

Vito groaned. "Thanks…I looked really dumb…" He said.

"You sure did!" Paolo said, still laughing.

 **"My, my, aren't you a beauty."** A voice said to Rosa as she turned to see Yuki…who was possessed by Urataros.

"…Oh no…" Minene sweatdropped.

"Y-YUKI?!" Yuno exclaimed in shock, as she suddenly transformed in her Yandere Goddess form. "DAMMIT, BOY!"

"I think it's safe to say that she's pissed…" Tristina said.

"At who? Yuki or Urataros?" Nishijima asked, slowly backing away from the angry woman.

"…I'll get back to you on that." Tristina said as Yuno fired a laser at Yuki, knocking Urataros out of Yuki and hitting a wall.

"Ugh…did he have to possess me?" Yuki muttered. "I just hope Yuno didn't see tha-…" He saw her pissed off. "…CRAP!" He exclaimed.

"Quick, someone knock her out! She has that 'I'm going to kill you' look in her eyes!" Isaac exclaimed before being possessed by Momotaros…while Bulma had to slap Yuno with a newspaper to make her snap out of it.

"Thank you…" Yuki sighed.

 **"You there."** Momo-Isaac pointed to Nan. **"I always found you to be the most predictable boy in this universe."**

Nan's eye twitched as he summoned Caliburn. "Isaac…I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled as the two of them proceeded to beat each other up in a dust cloud.

 **"Alicia was right! You're the most predictable boy of all time!"**

"DON"T BRING THAT NO GOOD HAG INTO THIS!" Nan yelled as everyone sweatdropped.

"Who's Alicia?" Julia asked.

"Someone who loved to get on Nan's nerves. Trust me; things would get quite brutal after school." Kai sighed.

 _Hmm…this gives me an idea for a summon gem…_ Professor Jacob chuckled. _I want to see Nan's reaction to when I do it..._

The dust cloud cleared and Momotaros got out of Isaac as both boys were unconscious. "…Are they always like this?" Shahra asked, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Trust me, you have no idea…" Caliburn muttered.

"Where do you come from anyway?" Wyvern wondered.

"We're summon gems, so we come and go as we please." Momotaros said.

"I was afraid of that." Wyvern sweatdropped.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa ho ho, seems like a party just ended!" A voice said as they looked to see Croire coming in. "Sup?"

"…Is this…?" Hina asked.

"Yes…it's Croire. The one who turned me into that insane woman you fought." Rei said. "What did you come here for? You're not going to force more dark power into me, right? I…I don't need it! This time, I refuse to have things crammed into my mouth!"

"Take it easy, I'm just here to give you a heads up." Croire said. "The other you said that she's coming to destroy this world…and that includes you…and the three idiots who just wandered into this world." She said, glancing at the Dragon Slayers.

"Who are you calling an idiot, you little dark creep?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Why did she say that her doppelganger is coming to destroy this world?" Viridi asked.

"How could she do that, though?" Nepgear wondered.

"You'll know how when you'll see it…it'll go down pretty soon." Croire said…and suddenly, a huge explosion was heard throughout the world, knocking them to the ground, except for Histoire and Croire. "Talk about timing!" She said. "I don't think we could try that again twice…"

Neptune started freaking out. "Lightning? Earthquake? An oil spill lit on fire? A really strict father?" She wondered and glanced at the Dragon Slayers. "Erza pissed off?"

"Two of them are obviously wrong but…Erza does sound plausible…" Blanc said.

"Guys, look at this!" Maria exclaimed as they looked outside to see dark beams of light coming down and destroying Planeptune.

"And it's begun!" Croire grinned.

"I'm THAT strong?!" Rei exclaimed, going pale just thinking about it.

"Yep! I bet it's getting really intense over there too." Croire chuckled. "A'ight, do your best, you fools!" She exclaimed as she disappeared.

"We need to go evacuate the other nations!" Noire exclaimed, transforming into Black Heart as Hina transformed into Halo Heart and then picked up Souji.

"Hang on!" She exclaimed as she flew off to Lastation with Black Heart.

"…Wouldn't it make sense if Hina would summon a Warthog or something?" Nan asked, seeming to have recovered.

"…I don't think she's powerful enough." Isaac said. "If she is, then I'd be amazed." He said, glancing at the other CPUs and Keyblade Girls transforming and taking off to Lowee and Leanbox with Flame and Vito.

"Then I guess we'll evacuate Planeptune!" Usagi said, transforming into Sailor Moon as they all nodded.

* * *

 _One evacuation of the Nations later…_

"That should do it." Gajeel said. "Planeptune's all cleared."

"That's good." Purple Heart nodded, changing back into Neptune as the others rejoined them as Compa ran up to them.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. "Histoire's been contacted by the other Histoire!" She said as Neptune's and Nepgear's eyes widened as they took off to the Basilicom with everyone following.

"They're here!" Histoire exclaimed.

"That's good." Hyper Histoire said.

"How is it over back at our world?" Neptune asked.

"Terrible…Planeptune is in ruins…the CPUs are assessing the damages…but we cannot reach the city center." She explained. "There's also the fact that…a moon is slowly coming down."

"I'm sorry, did you just say… 'a moon'?" Worldwalker asked.

"I did."

"…Oh no…that little girl is using Majora's Mask to make the moon fall on top of them! The Hyperdimension is left with a terrible fate!" Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed.

"Not if we stop it!" Wendy exclaimed. "…Does anyone know how to stop a moon from crashing into the world?"

"No…but out of curiosity…" Natsu looked at Rei. "Is the you from Neptune's world from the Legion as well?"

"Thankfully, no…" Rei said.

"Oh thank goodness…" Ven sighed with relief.

"Neptune, Nepgear, can you two please return home?" Hyper Histoire asked.

"Just the two of us?" Nepgear asked. "But what about the others?"

"The plot demands the two of us!" Neptune exclaimed. "…Unfortunately…"

"We can take any help we can get… the power of the Keyblades would be most helpful."

"Can you open the dimensional path?" Nepgear asked.

"In truth, I am not certain. Planeptune's shares are extremely low right now…"

"We can't say things are running along smoothly over here, too…" Blanc said.

"We're still struggling to get our shares back that we lost from Peashy and Eden." IF explained.

"There is no time to waste. Please contact me when you are prepared." Hyper Histoire instructed. "We need all the firepower we can get." She said and suddenly disconnected.

"That's it…let's go." Neptune said. "The time is now to stop fooling around." She said as they nodded and took off.

"Are preparations complete on your end?" Hyper Histoire asked once they were at an open field.

"Yep, beam us up anytime!" Neptune nodded.

"You're so energetic…" Nepgear said.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Are they really gonna go?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah…but don't worry, I'm sure they can handle it, but…I'm not sure if we can able to jump between worlds from Histoire…" Isaac said.

"See? Everyone's so sad that we're leaving so suddenly." Nepgear told her.

"I know that, really. But we kinda did this scene already, and I'm not so good with this sort of thing…" Neptune muttered. "And we can't expect a miraculous atmosphere-breaker when you fell on us too." She explained. "…I'm not sure how many Z characters will fall on us this time."

"…It's all because of the other me sending Neptune here…that it's her fault…" Rei sighed. "But…still, I feel like it's because of me, that we're in this situation…"

Nepgear sighed. "Come on, Histoire. Send us home."

"You have grown strong, Nepgear." Histoire said.

"Not by choice…"

"You should prepare as well, Neptune. I am sorry you cannot say farewell properly, but…"

"It's cool. Right?" Neptune looked at the others as everyone had calm faces this time around…all except for the other CPUs who looked like emotional wrecks…especially Plutia, Peashy and Compa.

"Am I the only one here who thinks that they can actually go home or not?" Noire wondered.

"I think your eyes are getting a little watery." Blanc said.

"N-no they're not! I just…yaw-" She lied, but was cut off by Momotaros.

"OI! TSUNDERE-ONNA! QUIT BEING ALL TSUNDERE AND ADMIT THAT YOU"LL MISS THEM, DAMMIT!"

"I know you're hurting inside, but we have to get home, Neptune." Nepgear said.

"Yeah, I know… okay Histy, hit the lights!"

"Neppy!" Plutia sobbed.

"Neptuna!"

"I will begin the process now. Imagine yourselves releasing all the shares you have collected…" She ordered.

"You mean…like this?" Nepgear asked.

"Summoning…a cool aura, maybe?" She asked as they closed their eyes, imagining all the shares been gathered.

* * *

 **End BGM**

"Okay, now I will gather those…" She suddenly gasped. "Wh-what is this? This is far more than I expected. We can succeed! With this many, it can be done… I am certain!" She exclaimed. "Haaa!"

Suddenly, a bright light slammed down into the ground, shielding their eyes for several seconds until they looked to see a humongous version of a bright light. "Wh-what the heck?!" Noire exclaimed.

"It's…different than last time!" Nan exclaimed.

"Histy, what the heck, girlie?! What's up with this thing?" Neptune asked.

"I…would like to ask you the very same question… what sort of mischief have you stirred up this time, you two?" She asked.

"That's the poorest way to put it in the history of putting things poorly! We did nothing wrong!" Neptune exclaimed.

"She's being truthful. We just did our best to gather as many shares as possible." Nepgear said.

"If this thing is that humongous…then doesn't that mean…?" Pit wondered.

"Could all of us pass through?" Kai asked.

"You could, yes. In fact, you may be able to travel between the dimensions as you please…" Histoire replied.

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Which means…" IF said.

"We'd never be separated from Nep-Nep?" Compa's eyes widened in happiness.

"Neptuna won't go away?!" Peashy smiled.

"Darn tootin', kiddies! Even if I walk into the light, I can come back whenever I want!" Neptune grinned.

"Well, I cannot guarantee the 'whenever' aspect…" Histoire muttered.

"Come on, let's go. We got another world to save from a psychopath and a moon!" Natsu cracked his knuckles. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Alright! Time to create havoc in the other world!" Deadpool exclaimed in delight.

"Is it safe to have created a gate like this? We may have stepped into forbidden territory." Histoire muttered.

"Too late for that." Blanc said.

"Yes, you cannot delete something you have already created." Vert said.

"That may be true." Histoire said.

"Who cares? Let's all just run into this gate and have a grand ol' finale! TO THE OTHER GAMINDUS-"

"WAIT!" IF interrupted Neptune.

"…Way to drag this scene out longer… why do you gotta be THAT guy, Iffy?!" Neptune asked.'

"I'm not a guy! But I'm just wondering if all the CPUs here go into the other world…what'll happen here?" She asked.

"Oh dear…she's right." Noire said.

"I can try to stay here, but I don't think I can do much." Compa said.

"And I'm just an information agent. I think it'd be best if we left one person in charge of one nation." IF suggested.

"That may be a good idea, but…" Sailor Moon sighed. "Whoever is left behind won't be in the spotlight…"

"She's right." Vert muttered.

"I'm going, because I said so!" Peashy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Neppy Jr…but…" Plutia smirked.

"What?! No! Neptune and I have a flight to catch!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Hey, don't fight! Isn't this where you need to use the power of friendship to stand as one?!" A voice exclaimed.

"That voice…" Nepgear turned her head. "Copypaste?!"

"Hey there, buddies! We'll stay here and do the best we can!" Copypaste exclaimed. "But, seriously…destroying a world? You're more insane than I thought!"

"…I'm nothing special…" Rei tried to defend herself.

Copypaste laughed. "MODESTY! Leave this side to us. Feel free to travel back and forth as you like! Go!"

"Us? Wait…does that mean…" Noire sweatdropped.

"There's no time for that! Let's go!" Gajeel exclaimed, grabbing Noire and placed her on his shoulder as he walked into the portal.

"HEY! LET ME GO! AGH! NOW I KNOW HOW LEVY FEELS!" Noire exclaimed before disappearing.

"Let's go!" Vito exclaimed as they all took off as Rei tried to go after them, but Copypaste grabbed her.

"Oh no, we'd like your help too." He said.

Rei sighed. "Very well…" She said and took off with him.

 **End BGM**

"LET ME GO, YOU GIANT BRUTE!" Noire flailed, trying to get off of Gajeel, but was failing miserably.

"It's so much cuter when Levy's on his shoulder." Happy said.

"Tell me about it." Natsu nodded.

Neptune kicked open the door. "We're hooooome!"

Histoire smiled. "Welcome back, you two!" She greeted.

"Histy!" Neptune exclaimed and then hugged her.

"Ack!"

"Whoa, Big Histy is sooooo big!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Huh? Histy grew up?" Peashy asked.

"My, Histoire. Don't grow up so fast and confuse poor Peashy." Vert said.

"Don't be afraid, she's the same Histoire at the core." Nepgear said.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked, picking up Histoire. "This could be a different one for all we know."

"P-please, put me down!" Histoire exclaimed as Natsu did let her go…thanks to Nan slapping him upside the head. "Thank you…" She said as she looked at the rest and smiled. "Welcome, all of you. Even though this world is in a desperate time, you still came…"

"Heh, when a dimension of another world needs saving, we're right up the alley." Nan said.

"…That didn't make sense…" Isaac muttered.

"Sorry, I guess Neptune is rubbing off on me."

"Booyah!" Neptune fist pumped. "At least I rubbed off on someone!"

"Anyway, let me explain the situation here." Histoire said. "Rei Ryghts and her citizen's rights group used a mysterious power to destroy Planeptune." She explained. "Around that time, a barrier was erected in the city and copies of all of you began prowling around."

"Whoa! A copy of me? Cool, I get to beat myself up!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Two versions of Salamander? I can only handle one for crying out loud…" Gajeel muttered.

"Um…I'm not sure what to think of another me…" Wendy said.

"Maybe the other Wendy has a chest unlike you!" Deadpool grinned.

"Way to make me feel pathetic…" Wendy whined.

"Two Nans is worse than one…" Isaac muttered.

"No, two Isaacs are worse than one." Nan said, causing both of them to glare at each other until Umbreon came out and used Iron Tail on both of their crotches. "A-agh! Why does it have to be me?!"

"Umbreon, you suck!" Isaac groaned, which made Umbreon roll her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious she means copies of the CPUs." Wyvern said, then looked at the Dragon Slayers. "And it wouldn't make sense for copies of them to be around, seeing as how they just joined us."

"You are correct." Histoire said.

"Man, I was really looking forward to call Pittoo's doppelganger Pitthree." Pit sighed, causing Dark Pit to punch him to the ground.

"For crying out loud, dad…" Icarus sighed.

"Anyway, I've sent the other CPUs to assess the damage. The bombardment has ceased, so I'm pretty sure they've made some headway."

"As expected of us, I'm sure." Vert nodded.

"So, wouldn't it make sense if we just left it to them?" Noire asked.

"Not a snowball's chance in my mouth!" Neptune exclaimed. "If we did that, then what's the point of us being here? We wouldn't be main characters in this world!"

"If things stay as the way they are, Planeptune may be destroyed. You guys must hurry!" She said.

"Right…also, you said something about a moon…" Tristina said.

"I did. Come." She said, as she led them outside. "Look up." She said as they looked up to see the moon slowly coming down.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S CREEPIER IN REAL LIFE THAN THE VIDEO GAME VERSION!" The Keyblade Wielders, Deadpool, Worldwalker, and the CPUs exclaimed.

"…Okay…that's creepy." Maria Jr said.

"That's nightmare fuel written all over it." Rose shuddered, while Wendy went pale just looking at it.

"I've heard 'phases of the moon', but never a 'face of the moon'." Natsu said.

"I'm gonna knock the teeth out of the moon when we're done with it." Gajeel said. "But right now, we we got copies to destroy." He said as they nodded and ran off.

"Good luck, you guys." Histoire said, watching Rose and Maria Jr transform into their CPU Candidate forms along with the other CPU Candidates. "Hmm…are those two CPU Candidates as well?" She wondered.

* * *

 _Back at the Hyperdimension…_

"Oh…" Rei mumbled a little.

"Hey! Don't space out like that! We got work to do!" Abnes scolded.

"I know…but…look!" She pointed out to the ruined city. "The attacks have stopped…"

"I guess the other you has stopped…" She said.

"…Something bad is about to happen to them. I have to stop this!" Rei exclaimed and ran off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!"

* * *

 _With the other Rei…_

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Croire asked.

"Why? Because I'm tired. Time for a break."

"Liar. You got tons of power left."

"Don't be a nuisance, you flea. Shall I set up the bug zapper?"

"Stop with the insect comparisons! Just hurry up…this is getting boring."

"The attacks are no longer necessary, the CPUs and their friends have already come." She chuckled. "Even the monsters."

"Are you referring to the big huge Indominus Rex and the other pets?"

"No…the CPU Keyblade Wielders."

"…That was faster than I thought it'd take."

"I'll crush them all! Their nations, their bodies…everything! I don't even have an ounce of respect for any Pokemon as well and two of the Princesses of Heart are here…so that's an added bonus!"

"You think you can win?" Croire asked. "They got three Dragon Slayers with them…including the Z Fighters."

"HA! Like I care about some stupid Dragon Slayers and some overrated Shitball Z or whatever it's called."

"I can already hear the Dragonball Z fanboys getting angry over that comment…" Croire sweatdropped.

"But never mind about them, I'll destroy them effortlessly and cleanly!" Rei smirked. "Because their very existence is a stain in this very universe!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Man, why did those two have to leave me like this?" Hyperdimension Noire wondered. "It's not fair!" She growled. "I should've won in Rock, Paper, Scissors, but NOOOO…they had to cheat…" She muttered. "It's cool…I don't mind being alone." She said, glancing up at the moon. "At least you can keep me company until you crash into us…BUT WOULD IT KILL YOU TO BE CHATTY FOR ONCE?! YOU HAVE A MOUTH, Y'KNOW! SO USE IT BESIDES SCOWLING ALL THE TIME!"

"Did anyone hear that?" A voice asked as she looked to see the party running up to them.

"Oh, good, people…"

 **BGM: Minicar**

"Whoa, is that me?" Noire asked, looking at her Hyperdimension self. "Is that what I look like?"

"AAAH!" Deadpool suddenly screamed. "IF THERE'S TWO MEETING AT THE SAME TIME…THEN…THEN…THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GONNA COLLAPSE! EVERYONE'S GONNA DIE!"

"…You actually believe in that myth?" Nan asked. "That'll never happen because it doesn't exist."

"…I know, but someone had to play the joke…" Deadpool muttered. "Sheesh, I was expecting some laughter…"

"Who would laugh at a lame joke like that?" Pit asked.

"Wow…tough crowd." Deadpool sweatdropped.

"So, Noire, what are you doing here?" Neptune asked. "…Y'know, I might just call you Hyper Noire so no reader will get confused."

"Might be a smart idea." Noire muttered.

"I'll also call you Ultra Noire."

"Well, I had to stay and use my power to open up a barrier so the people can evacuate, but sadly…I can't move." Hyper Noire said. "All I have with me is that creepy moon."

"My poor sis…" Uni sighed.

"I-it's fine, I actually enjoy being alone. It's not like I want to be with people, y'know…" She muttered. "Anyway…since the other me is here…I think she should take a turn so I can join the party."

"What? No! I don't want to stare at the moon for the rest of my life!" Ultra Noire exclaimed. "I think you should handle it."

"But my arms are tired!"

"Get a grip, would you? We're leaving." Ultra Noire did the peace sign. "Later!" She waved and ran off.

"D-don't just leave me here!" She complained, watching everyone run off. "Uni! Help a sister out!"

"…Sorry…" Uni said and ran off.

"No!" She exclaimed before sighing. "Great…" She said and looked at the moon once again. "So…watched any good movies lately…?" She asked, but the moon said nothing. "I'm losing it…I'm talking to a freakin' moon…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Hyper Blanc and Vert…_

"There's too many of them!" Hyperdimension White Heart exclaimed.

"Indeed…what should we do? I'm getting exhausted…" Hyperdimension Green Heart muttered.

"How about one of us sacrifice ourselves and the other deals with the big problem itself?" She asked, hammering away a Purple Heart clone.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't be such a pansy!"

"Uh…Blanc? Who's that?" Green Heart got her attention and pointed to a fake Iris Heart walking to the two of them, having a seductive smirk on her face while having her whip out.

"I've never met that one before… I have a bad feeling about it…and I do NOT like that smirk." A chill ran down Hyper White Heart's spine. "It's creeping me out!"

"HIYAAAAAH!" A voice suddenly yelled as the Iris Heart clone was kicked away by the real Iris Heart.

"What the hell?!" Both of them exclaimed.

"I'm glad I have a clone now. I wonder what it'd be like to torture my own self. It'll be really interesting doing some foreplay with this one~" Iris Heart said, as Julia, who had transformed into Hyrule Heart, joined her along with Nan as a chill ran up her spine.

"Did I talk like this?" Hyrule Heart asked.

"Believe me, you'd be shocked…" Nan replied.

Hyrule Heart sweatdropped. "Yeesh…someone should've stopped me a long time ago…" She said, glaring at Nan.

"Why are you looking at me accusingly?!"

"You were aroused by it, and yet…you didn't stop me." She said.

"Not my fault you sounded hot talking all seductive-like…"

"Y-you really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Isaac muttered.

"Do they have to have this conversation now?" Red Sister asked.

"You two. Are you going to help me defeat this faker or do I have to do this myself?" Iris Heart asked, causing both to shudder at this as they summoned their Keyblades as they're surrounded by the clones…and then suddenly there was a sudden rumble as two spiky worm-like creatures came out.

"Twinmold!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D)**

"We'll take care of this." Silver Sister said as she, Red Sister and the three Dragon Slayers got ready as Red Sister called out Young Link.

"Twinmold again!" Young Link exclaimed as he pulled out the Giant mask. "You three deal with the blue one. We'll take care of the red one." He said as the Dragon Slayers nodded as Silver Sister and Red Sister pulled out the Giant Mask as well as the three became huge while the Dragon Slayers deal with the Blue half of Twinmold.

Red Sister punched the red Twinmold to deal serious damage as Silver Sister punched it to a building to trap it. Young Link pulled it out and swung it around before slamming it down on a few fake Purple Hearts, who was dealing with the two White Hearts and two Green Hearts.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching the blue worm to the ground.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

The Blue Twinmold roared in agony as it tried to get up. "STAY DOWN!" Gajeel yelled, using Iron Dragon's Club on the head of the beast.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

The Red Twinmold roared and sent tiny versions to deal with the three giants, but they were instantly defeated when Red Sister screamed at them, which also pushed the worm to another building as Silver Sister grabbed it, swung it around and slammed it on top of a fake Black Heart. "Thanks!" Halo Heart waved.

The Blue Twinmold roared as it breathed fire at them, but Natsu ate it up. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as Lily dropped Gajeel and then landed on top of the worm after Natsu roasted it.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" He yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled.

The Red Twinmold sent more of its little buddies to them, but Silver Sister and Young Link took care of them as they both punched the worm to the ground and then Red Sister grabbed a hold of it as she swing it around and launched it over to the Blue Twinmold, knocking both of them to the ground in a daze. "We'll finish them off!" Natsu exclaimed and nodded at Wendy and Gajeel.

"IRON DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROOOOAR!" They unleashed the Triple Dragon Roar to obliterate Twinmold…and when it disappeared…there were the Twinmold remains right in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"To think I was actually able to see the Triple Dragon Roar up close!" Purple Heart exclaimed.

"Now's not the time to fangirl!" Ultra Black Heart exclaimed as the fake Iris Heart was eliminated by the three.

"Aww, it only ended with a whimper. Such a shame~" Iris Heart said.

Hyrule Heart shuddered. "That's not creepy at all!" She exclaimed as they transformed back to normal while the three took off their Giant masks while Young Link threw the remains to the other Link when suddenly more copies arrived.

"More of them?!" Nan exclaimed.

"We'll take care of these idiots. You guys go deal with the main problem!" Hyper White Heart ordered as they nodded and took off to deal with the Hyperdimension Rei. "Vert, look alive!"

"I plan on too." She nodded.

* * *

 _With Hyperdimension Rei…_

"Hahahaha! They're getting close! Hahaha! Those CPUs and their friends are getting closer!" Rei exclaimed.

"About damn time." Croire said.

"Ahahaha! They're all fools! Coming here of their own will to be eviscerated by me!"

"Not like you lured them here or anything. Whatever, I'll just watch from my…special seat."

"Even at the most pivotal moments, all you do is watch. You toss your worthless comments in and jumble up everything, all so you can be entertained!"

"Heh, I've earned this one perk because of all the things I've done, right? Do your best out there!" Croire said and flew off.

"Hmph. I don't like it. You're just a fly on the wall. But there's some things that I dislike even more, and they're on their way here right now." Rei said as she watched them slow down and stop in front of her.

"We finally found you!" Plutia exclaimed.

"Yep, this little game of hide-and-seek has come to an end." Neptune said.

"Hahaha…I'm so glad you came. I was worried you would up and die on your way here." Rei said.

"Aww, she cares about us! You do have a heart!" Deadpool chuckled.

"SILENCE. You're the most annoying piece of crap in this entire story!" Rei yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not some psychopath in a getup like that." Deadpool said.

"HOW DARE YOU." She growled.

"Miss Rei, please stop what you're doing at once!" Nepgear requested.

"Huh? Stop? But I'm not doing anything."

"You're monologuing, so technically, you're doing something." Nan pointed out.

"He does have a point." Sarah said.

"Stupid Keyblade brats…I can't believe my own weakling lost to you annoying losers…" She growled. "No matter, I'm stronger than her." She smirked.

"There's no point in talking her out of this." Isaac said, going into Darkspine Isaac. "We have to strike her down!"

"CPUs shouldn't exist…CPUs must be wiped from existence! I'll exterminate you all if I have to!"

"Let's do this!" Primal Heart exclaimed as they all nodded.

 **BGM: Dark Meta Knight (Kirby Triple Deluxe)**

Rei laughed and then proceeded to slash them, but they blocked. Yellow Heart and Blue Heart fired rockets at her, but she flew up to avoid it. She then flew down and slashed them away. "Die!" She shouted, but they dodged as Sailor Moon threw her tiara and Sailor Mercury created a mist. "You think a little mist can stop me?" She asked as she flew up in the air.

"Mercury! Can't your mist go any higher?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I wish!"

Rei quickly avoided the arrows that were shot by Pit, Dark Pit and Icarus as she threw her spear at them, forcing them to dodge. "Ha! You're defenseless now!" Minene exclaimed as she flew up with Yuno and attacked her, but Rei used a spin kick to knock them back. Minene pulled out a grenade and threw it at her, but she caught it.

"How cute." She smirked and threw it.

"Shit!" Minene exclaimed as she quickly flew out of the way of the explosion, but the shrapnel just grazed her cheek and arm. Yuno tried to slashed Rei, but she grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the ground.

"TIME BREAK!" Darkspine Isaac yelled, as he then flew up and slashed Rei down while resuming time, but she immediately recovered and elbowed Unversed Heart in the chest and punched Primal Heart in the gut. She immediately flew down to recover her spear and then twirled it around and whacked Natsu over the head with it before kicking him away.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but to her amazement, Rei flew through the wind like it was nothing and punched Wendy down before turning around and kicking Gajeel in the crotch and used an uppercut.

"Abandoned Line: Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!" Yukari exclaimed, but Rei impaled the front of the train with her spear, hitting the engine and causing it to explode. The shockwave of the explosion knocked Worldwalker, Viridi, Green Heart, White Heart, Purple Heart, Ven and Sarah away. "No way!"

"Your toy train is weak!" She laughed as she flew over to the shocked Yukari and impaled her in the stomach.

"MOM!" Buru screamed.

"Alright, no one strikes her down but me!" Hades exclaimed as they both ran over to Rei to punch her, but she blocked with the palm of her hand, much to his surprise. She then threw him to the side.

"So called God of the Underworld, I'm stronger than YOU!" Rei laughed, but then avoided a Blizzard Spark from Buru. She kicked Buru to the side where she also punched Hikari in the gut, hard enough for her to cough out blood as she sent her to a street light.

"You are a naughty girl!" Iris Heart exclaimed, using her whip as Hyrule Heart did the same, trapping both of her arms. "You must be punished."

"Oh, I am SO scared." She smirked as she flew up and dragged the two of them up. She then flew down and when she got close, she pulled up as they both faceplanted on the Knights of the Round.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Nan yelled, but Rei avoided it then slashed him with the spear as he continued to block, but she quickly sweep kicked him to the ground and then kicked him in the side to knock him away. Rei slashed the Master Sword off of Link, much to his surprise and kicked him away before elbowing Impa in the gut.

"This woman is FAR brutal than the other one!" Primal Heart growled, looking at some of the downed Z Fighters and Sailor Senshi.

"This one is a monster!" Halo Heart exclaimed,

"Oh? I'm the monster?" Rei asked. "How hurtful…" She said. "But if I'm a monster…THEN SO ARE YOU!" She pointed an accusing finger at the Keyblade Girls while Silver Sister and Red Sister used Curaga on Yukari.

"Wh-what…?!" Hoopa Heart exclaimed.

"You heard me. How else did Ultra Rei lose? Did she lose to a bunch of weaklings? No…she lost to a bunch of monsters wielding Keyblades!" She laughed hysterically, causing the girls to tremble to this. "Oh, are you trembling because it's the truth? HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF MONSTERS IN THOSE FORMS!"

"Sh-shut up…!" Hyrule Heart cried. "S-stop it!"

"Stop it? Ha! My dear Hyrule Heart, there's no way in stopping what you can truly become… you're just a bunch of arrogant, whiny, weak, pathetic little crybabies who rely on their HDD forms to keep them strong…but in reality…YOU RELY ON YOUR HDD FORMS BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF MONSTERS!" She laughed, watching them cry uncontrollably because of it. "YES, CRY! CRY YOU LITTLE FREAKS!"

 **End BGM**

"HAAAAAAAH!" Flame suddenly slashed through her to send her flying to a wall. "YOU SHUT UP ABOUT MY FLARE!" He growled.

"Hina is not a monster, she's a human just like all of us!" Souji growled, glancing at some of the Z Fighters, angels, goddesses and Hades. "…Most of us, but you get the point!"

"You dare talk down to Julia like that…" Nan said, going into Soul Surge and summoning Lavatein's Blaze in his other hand. "I guess I'll have to cut you into pieces…"

"She's right…we are just a bunch of monsters…" Primal Heart sobbed.

"You're not monsters in our book!" Isaac said. "To us, you're family…and there's nothing that will change that!"

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Isaac…" Primal Heart looked at him.

"He's right…we can't just sit here and watch you cry uncontrollably like that." Nan said.

"Nan…"

"You're the ones that are responsible for keeping us moving." Souji said.

"Souji…"

"You're the ones that are our lights." Flame said.

"Flame…"

"You're the ones that we love…" Vito said.

"Vito…"

"And you're the reasons…why we keep on fighting!" Paolo exclaimed.

"Paolo!"

"You girls just sit tight, we'll destroy this hag to the ground!" Nan smirked.

"So are we. We can't just let her talk down to family like that." Natsu said.

"I still got some fight left in me." Gajeel smirked.

"So am I."

"You're all fools! To think you can just say things like that…" Rei growled.

"They have a point!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Ultra Rei running up to them. "You have to stop this once and for all."

"Y-you're me?" Hyper Rei asked.

"Indeed…I can't just sit by and let my problems fall on someone else." Ultra Rei growled. "You need to stand down!"

"Ha! Like I would listen to some weakling. After all, YOU lost, didn't you? It should've been me that should've joined the Legion, but look who they get instead…YOU."

"I don't care about the Legion anymore! I care about my new friends!"

"Friends? We don't need any friends…" Hyper Rei smirked.

"Hold that thought…" A voice said as they noticed Croire flying down. "You said you had friends, correct?" She asked Ultra Rei.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Good! More power!" She grinned as she hijacked the power that was hidden deep inside her. "Woo! When they say 'my friends are my power', they weren't kidding!" She exclaimed as she shoved it down Hyper Rei's throat. "Down you go, more dark power."

"This…dark power…yes…YES!" Hyper Rei shouted. "IT'S GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO ERASE YOU!"

"That won't be happening." Vito said, pulling out two Red Stars and tossed one over to Paolo, soon floating up in the air. Souji let out some static, Flame gripped his sword and flew, Isaac was still in Darkspine and Nan was dual-wielding.

 **End BGM**

"You…you…" Sarah growled. "I won't let you do this!" She exclaimed, suddenly going into Majora Heart. "I'll take you down as well!"

"RAAAAAH!" Gajeel roared, suddenly going into Shadow Iron Dragon Mode as Wendy sucked in a lot of air and went Dragon Force.

"SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" Natsu roared while Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan. Silver Sister and Red Sister got ready to fight.

"You think you can take me down? I'd love to see you try!" Hyper Rei laughed.

"We have to do something about that dark power!" Ultra Rei exclaimed. "If we don't do something, we're all going to die!"

"Got it!" Darkspine Isaac nodded as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Dismiss (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Hyper Rei flew over and punched them, but Darkspine Isaac avoided it and slashed her away. Nan launched a fire attack at her and then used Sonic Arcanum on her to knock her away. Wendy was behind her and kicked her away. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON…ROAR!" Gajeel yelled.

"IRON FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING EXCALIBUR!" Natsu yelled.

"Agh! What is WITH you?!" Hyper Rei exclaimed as Majora Heart used Ragnarock on her. "You little punks!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to unleash a powerful attack, but Flame and Vito avoided it as Vito did a spinning kick in her gut and then Flame used Mach Tornado.

Vegeta flew into her and then kicked her up the head. She turned around to slash him, but he dodged as Paolo used a piledriver to knock her away, then Red Sister screamed at her before using Triple Firaga and Silver Sister used Strike Raid.

"POISON WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Oldolwa!" Majora Heart summoned Oldolwa. Oldowa ran over and slashed Hyper Rei as she attempted to retaliate, but he blocked and slashed her away where Majora Heart slashed through her as she cried out in pain.

Souji fired bolts of lightning at Hyper Rei where Flame slashed her several times and then Nan used Aerial Slam on her. "FREEZE!" Paolo yelled, unleashing a blizzard on her where Vito unleashed a fire storm with the help of Flame.

"AAAAGH!" Hyper Rei screamed in agony as Vegeta flew up and shot a Ki Blast to knock her down. Hyper Rei weakly got up, only to see Goku charging up a Kamehameha Wave.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAA!" Goku yelled, firing the Kamehameha. All Hyper Rei could do was stare in horror as she was engulfed by the blast...and then the dark power slowly came out of Hyper Rei.

"The dark power!" Iris Heart exclaimed, helping up Hyrule Heart as they ran over to the dark power. They were then joined by Majora Heart and Ultra Rei.

"U-ugh…" Hyper Rei groaned, turning back to normal. She looked at the dark power. "That was…inside of me…?" She wondered. "…No, just four of them would be too much for one of them!" She exclaimed as she got up and suddenly helped them, much to everyone's surprise. They each took a chunk of the power inside of them…and then they subdued it in the process after trying their hardest not to snap.

 **End BGM**

"They did it…" Nan said. "The dark power is finally gone…"

"Man…" Darkspine Isaac panted as he fell, but Primal Heart caught him. "That was…something…"

Hyper Rei sighed. "I'm sorry…for what I've done and said…"

"You weren't yourself." Ultra Rei said. "But in the end, it's over."

"Right." She nodded.

"Man…I'm glad it's finally over." Pit said. The Dragon Slayers and Saiyans went back to normal, looking exhausted, but had smiles on their faces. Vegeta's was more of a smirk though.

"Uh, we still have a moon to deal with." Viridi said.

"I could always blast it." said Goku. "But I'm low on power."

"You think you've won…but you haven't." Croire growled as she then snapped her fingers.

"Hahahaha!" A familiar laugh suddenly was heard.

"Did anyone hear that?" Impa asked.

"Oh no!" Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed in a panicked. "Oh, this is bad! This is very very bad! It's happening!"

"What's happening?" Hyper Rei asked, holding on to her shoulder.

"The mask!" He exclaimed as they looked to see Majora's Mask coming alive and consuming the dark power.

"Oh great..." Isaac growled.

Minene cocked her gun at the same time as Nishijima took out his Delta Blaster. They aimed their guns at Majora's Mask, when suddenly tentacles came out of the ground and wrapped around everyone.

"What the hell?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Agh, you rotten little..." Nan growled. He slashed a tentacle, but suddenly, their arms and legs were restrained.

"Just what the hell is going on?!" White Heart demanded to know.

"Hahaha! Trapping you all!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Croire.

"Croire? What's the meaning of this...?!" Hyper Rei exclaimed.

"You've been a good little servant, but now it's time for me to shine in this story, kidnap any threats in my way, and destroy this world! Hahahaha!"

"B-but..."

"Silence! You will all go with us!" Croire said. "I was only using you from the very beginning! Sending Neptune to this world, joining the Legion of Darkness...everything!"

"You monster!" Majora Heart exclaimed.

"Hey! You forgot to trap us!" Silver Sister called out, referring to her, Red Sister, the other CPU Candidates, Galva, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Sadra, Idris, Goten, Trunks, Light, Mai, Makoto, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Wyvern, Professor Jacob, Happy Mask Salesman, Sailor Chibi Moon, Happy, Carla, Pantherlilly, Link, Impa and the pets.

"You're not worth it." Croire said. "You're not a threat in my eyes."

"Oh yeah?!" Red Sister shouted as she and Silver Sister flew over to the mask and Croire, but suddenly, someone slashed the two of them away as they cried out in pain and landed near Link and Impa.

"Maria Jr!" Light exclaimed.

"No!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What the...who's that?!" Primal Heart asked.

Wyvern and Professor Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "Skull Grinder?!"

"Hmph...you will not interfere with Croire's master plan." Skull Grinder said as Silver Sister and Red Sister weakly got up and glared at them.

"Alright, lets head into the moon and watch the chaos that will go on!" Croire exclaimed as she, the mask and everyone who was trapped from it, flew into the moon.

"Hmph, I will see you and the Toa in the moon. I will be waiting." Skull Grinder said as he teleported.

"Those bastards..." Silver Sister growled. "They took our loved ones away from us..."

Red Sister used Curaga on the two of them. "I don't know about you, but I'm really pissed off at the moment. They're going to pay."

Silver Sister's fists clenched and looked at them. "Let's go...they need us."

"And we don't have much time either." Professor Jacob said. He nodded at Red Sister as she summoned Young Link.

"Link, play the song." Happy Mask Salesman told him. He nodded and then played the song on his Ocarina, teleporting into the moon.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Agh! Why would anyone kidnap little ol' me?**

 **Neptune: Or me?! Stupid mask!**

 **We can all rely on those who weren't captured now...**


	65. The Battle of the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in the fanfic.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Shadow Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)**

They entered the moon, slowly walking inside without a word…only to find themselves in a dungeon and not an open field.

"This can't be right." Young Link said. "There was an open field when I last came here, not a dungeon."

"An open field inside a moon?" Carla asked. "That's ridiculous."

"Now now, every Zelda world has all kinds of mysteries." Professor Jacob said. "So, an open field in a moon doesn't sound far-fetched in Zelda standards."

"We might as well keep going." Impa said. "We also need to be on guard, who knows what we might encounter in here."

"Right." Trunks nodded. They started walking until they heard footsteps approaching. They quickly took out their weapons while Happy and Carla got in defensive positions.

"Wait, we don't mean any harm." A voice said. Silver Sister gripped her Keyblade, not exactly trusting the voice as Wyvern could see the look in her eyes. A look that read 'I'm going to kill you if you attack us'.

 _Uh oh…_ He thought. "Rose, they're friendly."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Well, they're not attacking us, so that's a good sign." Happy said.

"That, and they're the Toa." Professor Jacob said. "They don't mean any harm."

"Indeed. We've sensed trouble from our users so we've come to help." said Pohatu, Master of Stone.

"Let's add 2015 to their names." Deadpool said.

"How did you slip by undetected?" Young Link asked.

"Well, we just appeared by the entrance to give you guys a hand. We didn't face any resistance." replied Lewa, Master of Jungle.

"That doesn't sound epic at all…" Happy sweatdropped.

"We also sensed Skull Grinder and the Skull Creatures here as well." Tahu, Master of Fire, explained.

"And Mask Maker Ekimu as well." Kopaka, Master of Ice, added.

"Ekimu's here?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Indeed. They must have stored him here."

"Well, considering what we're going up against, I shouldn't be totally surprised…" He muttered, but suddenly heard giggling.

"Ugh, now what?" Silver Sister groaned.

"Guys!" Purple Sister exclaimed, pointing above them. Everyone looked to see the four Majora Moon children floating down.

"In order for you to go save your loved ones and defeat Majora…you'll have to play a little game with us." One of them said.

"A game?" Red Sister asked.

"Yes, a game. A game of hide and seek in the dungeons that are provided for you." Another spoke.

"Hide and…" Silver Sister's eye twitched. "We don't have TIME for this! We have to go save our loved ones!"

"We know, but this is the only way to get to Majora." Another said. "Please, play our game and you can go to Majora and saved your loved ones."

Silver Sister growled. "You must be out of your damn mind…"

"We have no choice." Young Link said, looking at Silver Sister. "I can understand your frustration right now, but…like they said, it's the only way to get to Majora.

Silver Sister clenched her fists, growling under her breath. "Fine." She muttered. "We'll play your stupid game of yours."

"Good." A child said. A portal soon opened up. "Just go in here when you're ready."

 _I've never seen Rose this agitated…_ Red Sister thought.

 _This is starting to get to her…_ Wyvern thought. _I can see it in her eyes._

"…Let's go." Silver Sister said.

"Hold it." Lewa stopped her. "Considering we're sensing the Skull Creatures in here, we need to tell you about them."

"That might be a smart idea, so we know what we're going up against." Impa nodded.

"Rose, I think we may have to listen to this…" Red Sister said.

Silver Sister sighed. "Very well…" She said as she walked over to them and had an annoyed expression on her face.

 **End BGM**

"Don't worry; we're upset about our friends too." Wyvern put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But listening to their story will help us understand and we won't get ourselves killed by rushing into things…"

Silver Sister took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Right…" She said, looking back to her normal self again…but only temporarily.

 **BGM: Spirit Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)**

"A long time ago on the mythical island of Okoto, two brothers, known as the Mask Makers, Ekimu and a different Makuta to one you know, created many Masks of Power for the inhabitants…however, some time later, Makuta grew jealous that his masks were less sought out than his brother's. So, he created the Mask of Ultimate Power, a mask that combined multiple elements of Okoto, which also violated a sacred law in the process. When he put on that mask, it took control over him and caused the island to start falling apart. Ekimu faced him in battle and removed the mask…however; it put both of them in a deep slumber." Pohatu explained.

"Wow...that sounds scary." Happy said.

"Indeed. It put the island at ease, but only for a time. You see, it was then where we arrived at the island…confused and not knowing who we are until we were told who we were and were tasked to find the Golden Masks of Power, which is what we have as of now. We then went on a journey to find Ekimu while taking down the Skull Creatures as well."

"Who are the Skull Creatures?" Impa asked.

"You've met the leader; Kulta the Skull Grinder." Lewa replied. "The others are Skull Basher, Skull Slicer, Skull Warriors, Skull Scorpios, Skull Spiders, and the Lord of the Skull Spiders himself."

"We defeated all of them long ago." Ouna, Master of Earth, said. "However, if Skull Grinder is here…then that would mean the Skull Creatures we've faced before are back as well."

Purple Sister shuddered. "That sounds terrifying…"

"Just wait until you see what they look like." Pohatu muttered. "Anyway, we've defeated all of them and revived Ekimu." He said. "We all lived in peace until Ekimu suddenly disappeared on us one day. And the next thing we know, we're suddenly teleported to this place known as the Citadel of Light, becoming Summon Gems as well."

"Like we've said, we've sensed our users in trouble. And just our luck, we also sensed Ekimu's presence here as well." Tahu said.

"I see…now we know what to look out for." Impa said.

 **End BGM**

"Yes." Pohatu nodded. "Anyway, let's move out." He said as they all nodded and ran into the portal.

* * *

They entered the first dungeon as they looked around. "Oldowa." Young Link said. "I remember this place…" He said. "We need six Keystones for the door, and there's one in each of these paths." He said.

"I'll go get one." Urataros said.

"As will I." Sieg said.

"I'll go." Link said.

"I'll go with my big self." Young Link said.

"I will go down a path as well." Pantherlily said, transforming in his Edolas form.

"We'll go with Lily." Goten said as Trunks nodded.

"We'll go down the last path." Lewa said.

"I'll go with the masters." Professor Jacob said.

"We'll remain here." Wyvern said as they nodded and took off.

Young Link and his older self eventually found a Keystone after going down their path. They slowly approached it, armed and ready for anything as Proxi looked up.

"Above us!" She exclaimed as they looked up to see Skull Spiders on the ceiling. They dropped down, surrounding the two Links.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"These must be the Skull Spiders." Proxi said.

The two Links unsheathed their swords and then ran forward and slashed the Skull Spiders with ease. A few of them snuck up behind Link but Young Link slashed them. Link turned around and fired arrows at the Skull Spiders while Young Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at several, destroying them in the process.

 _Wow…I never thought I'd see two Links working together._ Proxi thought, but noticed some Skull Spiders sneaking up on Young Link. "Behind you!" she called him as he turned around and slashed them away and then fired arrows. He then aimed at one, as the arrow suddenly lit on fire, and shot it, causing it to explode in flames. Link then did a spin attack while Young Link threw a boomerang to take out several of them.

Young Link pulled out a Goron Mask and put it on, becoming Goron Link. He began rolling over several of them as the Skull Spiders attempted to get away, only to get blasted away by bombs from Link. He then jumped up in the air and executed the last Skull Spider that was attempting to get Goron Link.

 **End BGM**

"That ought to take care of them." Goron Link said, taking off the mask. They then took the key and ran off to meet the others as everyone else came back with the keys as well.

"Bunch of pushovers…" Trunks said, holding the key.

"The Skull Spiders usually are really pathetic." said Gali, Master of Water. They then opened the door and walked in and soon found themselves in a city.

"Was this in here last time?" Impa asked.

"No…" Young Link shook his head. "None of this is familiar." He said. "What is this place?"

"The City of Mask Makers." Onua said. "Get ready; I feel a strong presence here." He said as they all got ready. They heard roaring and then noticed a huge spider landing in front of them. "Ah, the Lord of Skull Spiders."

"We'll take care of this." Silver Sister said as she was joined by Red Sister, Professor Jacob, the Toa Masters, Purple Sister, Urataros, Dragon Rex, Spinax, and Black Sister.

 **BGM: Armogohma (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Silver Sister and Red Sister flew over to the Lord of Skull Spiders. It shot webs at them, but they flew up in the air to avoid it as Black Sister aimed at it and shot it in the face, causing it to hiss in pain. Professor Jacob called out Aerodactyl and Mega Evolved it, then ordered it to use Hyper Beam, dealing tones of damage.

Dragon Rex let out a cute little roar as she ran over and tackled it along with Spinax. They then dodged its bite and Kopaka, Lewa and Purple Sister then went over and slashed it to a wall where Urataros hit it with his rod before jumping back and dodging its webs. The CPU Candidates flew over and slashed it while Black Sister shot it near the edge of the cliff and then Onua slammed his weapon down on the ground, causing the ledge of the cliff it was standing on to fall into the abyss below…never to be seen again.

 **End BGM**

"…That was it?" Silver Sister asked.

"I was expecting more of a fight from that thing." Purple Sister said.

"Well, I think it's because it was severely weakened due to Mega Aerodactyl's strength from the Hyper Beam." Black Sister said.

"Probably." Purple Sister nodded as a mask floated up from the abyss and landed near Red Sister.

"What in the…?" Red Sister wondered.

"The Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders." Pohatu said. "I recommend you keep it. It might come in handy later." He said as she nodded. She put it in her pocket, but everyone started glowing and teleported…landing in a graveyard.

"This is the second dungeon." Young Link said as they slowly walked around the graveyard until something nearly shot Light in the foot.

"AAAH! Who did that?!" Light shouted. They noticed the Skull Warriors appearing and aiming their weapons at them…while one of them happened to steal Kopaka's Golden Mask of Ice, as he slowly fell to the ground, but the two White Sisters caught him

"You guys stay put; we'll take care of these losers!" Silver Sister exclaimed as she was joined by Red Sister, Lewa, Professor Jacob, Deneb, Kamen Rider Zeronos, Dragon Rex, Ryutaros, Black Sister, Tahtorak of Metru Nui, Kanohi Dragon, I-Rex, Kopaka, the rest of the Toa, Shadow Matoran and Sieg.

"Protect Kopaka while you're at it!" Lewa ordered.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

I-Rex roared as she proceeded to run and chomp down on a Skull Warrior, who was scared by her size while trying to shoot her down, but it was too late for that one as Ryutaros, Zeronos, and Deneb shot a few of the Skull Warriors.

The Kanohi Dragon flew up but was bombarded with Freeze Bows and Ice Spears, but he breathed fire on the Skull Warriors to roast them, and then quickly took care of by the Shadow Matoran. Some non-roasted Skull Warriors surrounded the two sisters, but Red Sister screamed at some of them while Silver Sister used Strike Raid to take down the rest, then high fived each other and then Black Sister shot a few of them down.

"Claydol, Earthquake!" Professor Jacob ordered as Claydol used Earthquake to take out several of the Skull Warriors.

"And I thought I had a love for destroying things!" Onua chuckled, using an earthquake of his own, causing the other Toa to sweatdrop at this, but they eventually got rid of the rest while Lewa gave Kopaka his mask back.

 **End BGM**

"Thanks." Kopaka nodded. Red Sister noticed a Skull Mask and picked it up. They quickly ran off soon after…only to hear screaming as they turned around to see Skull Slicer kidnapping the two White Sisters.

"Ram! Rom!" Purple Sister exclaimed.

"I'll be taking this too!" Skull Slicer exclaimed, taking Lewa's Golden Mask of the Jungle and then taking off while Wyvern caught the weakened Lewa.

"If it's one thing…it's another…" Wyvern muttered.

"We'll go get them back." Silver Sister said, taking off with Red Sister along with Pantherlilly, Carla, Happy, Kamen Rider Zeronos, The Toa, Kintaros, Glava, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Gringott, Dragon Rex, Kardas Dragon, Yoshi, Polterpup and Professor Jacob.

"Hey you!" Happy got Skull Slicer's attention. "You have something of ours!"

Skull Slicer turned around. "Do I, now?" He asked.

"Yeah! And we need them back!"

"Go ahead and take them…if you can." He smirked, taking out his four weapons, each for one of his hands as Happy immediately lost his color.

"Uh…uh…you can have them. I-I didn't mean it!"

"Scaredy cat." Carla muttered while everyone else got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)**

Silver Sister used Firaga on him, but he quickly jumped up in the air and landed near her, attacking her from behind and then Red Sister slashed him from behind. Professor Jacob called out Tyrantrum while the Toa kept the Skull Slicer busy, giving Tyrantrum the chance to use Head Smash from behind, knocking Skull Slicer away where the three Exceeds flew over.

"How amusing, three cats coming to attack me." Skull Slicer mused and attacked them, but Carla and Lily gracefully dodged while Happy flew around in a panic. Carla kicked Skull Slicer in the face and then Lily slashed through him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed, throwing an egg at him as he turned around to get hit by the egg to knock him to the ground. He got up to attack the dinosaur, but Tyrantrum got in the way and used Rock Slide to bury the monster in rocks. The Shadow Matoran hopped off of the Kardas Dragon and pulled the lever right when Gali pulled the mask off of Skull Slicer and then Silver Sister and Red Sister saved the White Sisters and pulled them to safety while a hole opened up underneath Skull Slicer as he fell to the abyss below.

 **End BGM**

"Yay! We did it!" Happy exclaimed.

"WE did it." Carla corrected. "You just flew around like a panicking idiot."

"Those swords looked threatening!"

"In any case, let's go give Lewa's mask back." Lily said as they took off and then gave Lewa his mask back.

"Thank you." Lewa said, but a moon child soon gently landed near them and gave Red Sister a Silver Skull Spider Mask, then taking off.

"…Cool." Red Sister said as she put it in her pocket.

"How many more dungeons left?" Silver Sister asked.

"Two." Young Link said.

"Good…" Silver Sister said, clenching her fists as Red Sister looked at her sister in concern as they are then teleported…to a graveyard maze.

"ANOTHER graveyard?" Carla asked.

"Huh…the moon must sure love graveyards." Happy said.

Young Link chuckled. "Probably." He nodded as they walked around the maze, looking for the exit…only to be greeted by two Skull Scorpios.

"I hate Scorpios…" Pohatu muttered, only for his mask to be taken away by them, and he fell as Silver Sister and Red Sister caught him.

"This is getting annoying REALLY fast…" Silver Sister growled.

"We'll take care of these two." The White Sisters said, as they were joined by Dragon Rex, Toa, Kintaros, Deneb, Teddy, Kamen Rider Zeronos, Kintaros, and Sieg.

 **BGM: Action Zero (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

"Come! Deneb!" Kamen Rider Zeronos ordered as Deneb stood behind him. Zeronos took the Zeronos Card from his Zeronos Belt and flipped it from the green to yellow side before inserting it in the other side of the belt.

 **VEGA FORM!**

At that, Deneb placed his hands on Zeronos' shoulders, turning into a pair of shoulder cannons. Deneb's cloak then spun around him as a pair of railroads of energy circled around Zeronos' shoulders. Deneb was soon absorbed into Zeronos' as two black armor pieces appeared from the railroads and attached to his chest, which quickly opens to reveal Deneb's face. After that, a large black cape appears from behind. Finally, the mask of the helmet dissapears before a drill appears and opens up into a star shape mask.

This was Kamen Rider Zeronos, Vega Form.

"Saisho ni te o ku…" Zeronos spoke with Deneb's voice. "This face on my chest is an ornament!" he finished, referring to his face on his chest.

 _Baka (idiot)! Focus on the fight!_

"Hai, Yuto!" Zeronos/Deneb replied as he changed the ZeroGasher into Bowgun Mode and shot at the Skull Scorpios. The two White Sisters attacked the two with their staffs while Dragon Rex tackled them. They were then attacked by Kintaros and Sieg and then attacked the Imagin with their stingers, but they dodged. Lewa slashed them with the help of the White Sisters and then Onua jumped in the air. He smashed down and destroying the first Scorpio with his hammer, causing the other one to look on in complete shock and disbelief.

 **FULL CHARGE**

The Scorpio looked to see Kamen Rider Zeronos charging up his Bowgun and then shot a dozen of bird shaped arrows. They quickly overwhelmed the creature, which soon engulfed it in an explosion, defeating it.

 **End BGM**

"I'll take this." Lewa said, grabbing Pohatu's mask and then gave it back to him.

"Thank you." He said as they took off to look for the exit…and eventually found it.

"We finally made it out!" Young Link exclaimed as they proceed for the exit, only for a gigantic brute to land behind them. They turn around to see the Skull Basher…and Onua's mask in his hand.

"The Skull Basher!" Kopaka exclaimed.

Skull Basher smirked, watching Onua fall to the ground by Purple Sister and Black Sister caught him. "Hmph…" Silver Sister growled as she, Red Sister, Professor Jacob, Sailor Chibi Moon, Momotaros, Sarda, Idris, Kamen Rider New Den-O, the Toa, White Sisters, and Dragon Rex walked up.

"Fascinating…" Skull Basher smirked. "I'll take you all down." He said.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D)**

Skull Basher started attacking them, but Kamen Rider New Den-O blocked his attacks and then slashed with his sword. The White Sisters proceeded to slash through him with their staffs as Dragon Rex ran over and tackled him.

"Hmph! A little weakling like you is an easy kill!" He exclaimed, but Silver Sister used Zantetsuken with Red Sister.

"Abracadabra Pon!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Argh! You little brat!" Skull Basher exclaimed and then was hit by Rampardos' Zen Headbutt to deal serious damage where he was then hit by the Toa's attacks. He growled and then slashed Momotaros away, only to be surrounded by hearts. "What…?"

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Silver Sister yelled.

"Agh!" Skull Basher growled and went to go take her down, but was blown away by Red Sister's screaming and hit by a Thundaga from her. He was then struck down by a Zantetsuken by the both of them, finishing him off.

 **End BGM**

"Nicely done." Pohatu said, giving Onua his mask back as Red Sister gained the Bull Mask as they were then teleported to the final dungeon…which consisted of Dark Nuts, an Iron Knuckle, Stalfos, Skull Warriors and small Skull Spiders.

"Heh, doesn't look so tough." Wyvern said.

"We can take them out no problem!" Happy exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Purple Sister exclaimed.

 **BGM: Middle Boss Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

Link and Impa took the lead as they ran forward and took out the Skull Spiders with ease. Black Sister sniped the Skull Warriors away while Impa quickly disarmed the Dark Nuts as they were defeated by Pantherlily and Silver Sister. The Stalfos jumped and slashed down, but Young Link blocked the attack as they were kicked away by Carla and Happy. Red Sister used Eruption to knock them away...while one slammed into the Iron Knuckle to knock it down as Silver Sister pulled out the Giant Mask, used it and stepped on the Iron Knuckle and the Stalfos. Purple Sister, Wyvern, Mai and Makoto, who had went in their Riotrooper forms, attacked the rest of the Skull Warriors.

Once they got rid of the enemies, they ran forward…only to be greeted by Skull Grinder himself…who had Ekimu's Mask of Creation.

"YOU!" Silver Sister screamed as they all ran straight to Skull Grinder...except for the Toa.

"Wait, I wouldn't do that!" Lewa exclaimed, but it was too later. Skull Grinder slashed them away with one attack, knocking them to the ground in various places of the dungeon.

"What the hell…" Red Sister groaned.

"Such strength…" Impa said.

"He has the Mask of Creation, which increases his strength by a lot." Tahu explained.

 **End BGM**

Silver Sister growled as she got up. "I'm not going to let some asshole…slow me down from saving my loved ones!" She exclaimed, getting ready as she was joined by Red Sister, Mai, Makoto, Toa, CPU Candiates, Link, Impa, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Den-O, and Professor Jacob.

"Heh, we will see if you are strong enough to take me down!" He exclaimed.

 **BGM: Ganondorf Battle (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D)**

Skull Grinder laughed and then slashed them, but they dodged. The Riotrooper twins looked at each other and nodded, taking out an Axel Ray Gun, but Makoto's was in it's Blade Mode. Mai shot him while Makoto ran over and slashed him with Silver Sister and Red Sister, then she jumped back to dodge his attacks. Link threw a bomb at him and Impa slashed through him. "Hmph! Impressive!"

"We're just getting started!" Silver Sister exclaimed as he was shot by Black Sister where the two White Sisters and Purple Sister flew over and slashed him several times. But he blocked and slashed them away. where Tahu and Gali ran over and slid under his sword attack and slashed upward to knock him away where Professor Jacob called out Auroros.

"Freeze Dry!" He ordered as Auroros used the move, hitting Skull Grinder. He growled…and then his feet froze up.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?!"

"Your end." He replied. "Aurora Beam!"

Auroros quickly obeyed and used Aurora Beam as he attempted to block, but his swords were blown away. "No!"

"Now this is where it gets interesting!" Silver Sister smirked as they all bombarded him with attacks until his legs eventually thawed. He went to go grab his weapons, but Tahu got in his way.

"I don't think so." He said as he slashed him away and then Black Sister flew over and grabbed a hold of his mask and pulled it out.

"No! My mask!" He exclaimed. "How dare you!"

"Now he's severely weakened!" Kopaka exclaimed as Silver Sister and Red Sister looked at each other and nodded as they used Zantetsuken to slash through him, finishing him off.

"U-ugh…" Skull Grinder groaned. "I…I've failed…" He said as he fell to the ground in defeat as his mask remained as Red Sister picked it up.

 **End BGM**

"We got Ekimu's mask, we defeated Skull Grinder…now what?" Happy asked.

"We power up Ekimu again." Pohatu said as they are teleported to the same area from before they went into the dungeons. Ekimu slowly appeared in front of them, and then Black Sister gave him the mask as he walked over and put it on him.

"Mmm…urgh…" Ekimu slowly got up and then looked at everyone. "…Thank you." He said. "I don't know how I got into this mess, but I thank you for saving me." He said as he looked at Silver Sister and Red Sister. "Especially you two, how you both worked together to stop the Skull Creatures." He said as he looked at the Toa. "You could learn a thing or two from these two." He teased, causing them to sweatdrop.

"We're getting better at teamwork…" Pohatu muttered.

"Only Majora remains…" Silver Sister said. "…Let's go." She said as they nodded and then teleported to the final arena.

* * *

They entered the final arena, and to their horror…they saw everyone trapped within the walls, looking in terrible states.

"Hiya!" Croire waved. "Glad you could make it!"

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

"Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed.

"N-no way…y-you…" Silver Sister's voice trembled…but her eyes looked extremely agitated just looking at her family and loved ones.

"Trapped them within these walls? Yes." Croire nodded. "Oh, by the way, they can't hear your voices. They're in a comatose state as well…which is a good thing, considering the red one is a loud mouth." She muttered, referring to Deadpool.

"Mom…dad…" Mai said.

"This can't be happening!" Makoto exclaimed.

"You…you bastard! Let them go!" Silver Sister ordered.

"Let them go? Ha! As if!" Croire exclaimed. "They look good as wall ornaments." She said.

"I swear…if you won't release them…" A shadow covered Silver Sister's eyes.

"You'll do what?"

The shadows disappeared, revealing Silver Sister's pissed off eyes. "THEN I'LL DO IT BY FORCE!" She yelled, and then suddenly glowed brightly, her body getting a little taller as well.

"What the hell…?" Croire wondered.

Her eyes opened, replaced by silver eyes. Her outfit was a fused mix of Purple Heart and Fierce Diety Link as her hair was silver and purple, tied with two ponytails, an armored jumpsuit and high tech boots with a mixture of green, purple and silver. Her face had Fierce Deity Link's tattoos and had the Triforce and Neptune's symbols on her gloves. Her Keyblade had the Fierce Deity Mask for the Keychain, the handle is a green and grey version of Way to the Dawn, the blade is the Fierce Deity sword and the teeth is the Triforce. The Fierce Deity's Blade.

"Fierce Deity Heart!"

"…Whoa…" Croire blinked. "That doesn't scare me!" She exclaimed, and then noticed Red Sister glowing as well, her body getting a little taller too. "Seriously?!"

Her eyes opened, revealing dark glowing red eyes. Her outfit is similar to Hyperdimension Black Heart and Kulta the Skull Grinder. She had a black jumpsuit cover with the Skull Grinder's chest armor plate, but it was of the female variety, Skull Grinder's shoulder armor and boots as she had long white hair as she also wore Skull Grinder's helmet, complete with the Skull Grinder horn. Her Keyblade had Makuta's Mask of Control for the Keychain, the handle is a grey and red version of the No Name Keyblade, the blade is Mask Stealer Staff and Hook Blades of the Generation 2 variety, and the teeth is Skull Grinder's horn. The Shadow Skull.

"Skull Grinder Heart!"

Croire's eye twitched. "You gotta be kidding me…" She said and then noticed Young Link pulling out the Fierce Deity Mask, turning into Fierce Deity Link. "OH COME ON!"

"Rose." Happy Mask Salesman got her attention as she turned around and was given a Summon Gem. "Use this." He requested as she nodded and summoned whoever it was in the Summon Gem…and it was none other than Toon Link!

Toon Link looked around, wondering where he was, and then saw the two Links who looked equally confused.

Croire growled. "You think you can impress me?" She asked as she snapped her fingers, causing Majora's Mask to float over to them and giggled. The three Exceed Cats, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form and the Taros Imagin, Seig, Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega, and Impa joined Fierce Deity Heart, Skull Grinder Heart and the three Links. "Attack!" She ordered.

 **BGM: Demise Phase 1 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Majora's Mask giggled as it proceeded to spin around to deal damage, but they quickly avoided the mask. Pantherlily slashed down on it where Impa slashed it to a wall and then Fierce Deity Heart send fired beams of light from the sword, dealing major damaged. Link and his Fierce Deity counterpart slashed through it several times and then Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it while firing arrows at it. It growled and tried to attack again, but it then got slashed away by the Imagin, Den-O, and Zeronos. It then floated up and attempted to spin into them, but Carla and Happy flew over and kicked it down.

"This is the power of the mask? It's just a big ol' pushover!" Happy exclaimed as it then floated up.

"Don't get cocky…" Fierce Deity Link warned as Majora's Mask suddenly grew legs and arms. "This is just the beginning." As he said this, the mask had finished transforming into Majora's Incarnate."

 **End BGM**

"Okay, tag us in!" A voice exclaimed as Den-O's Imagin, Zeronos, the Exceeds, and Impa left. And then Galva, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Sadra, Idris, Goten, Trunks, Sailor Chibi Moon, Dragon Rex, CPU Candidates, Mai, Makoto, and Ryutaros joined the CPUs and the three Links.

Ryutaros took over Den-O, thus kicking Momotaros out, much to his annoyance. Den-O then changed from his red Sword Form into his purple Gun Form.

 **BGM: Dark Samus (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

Skull Grinder Heart flew over and slashed Majora's Incarnate away, but it blocked and punched her. Goten and Trunks went Super Saiyan and proceeded to punch it away as Fierce Deity Heart slashed it up in the air where Black Sister fired her gun at it and then Purple Heart and the White Sisters slashed it to the ground.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Chibi Moon called out, hitting Majora's Incarnate. Goten and Trunks flew over and punched it to the ground where the Bionicle attacked it. Toon Link jumped up and then slashed down to impale the mask as he then got up and let Fierce Deity Link and Fierce Deity Heart rip it to shreds by firing beams of light at the mask. And then Dragon Rex slammed into it and Mai and Makoto shot it up.

Majora's Incarnate growled as it got up…and then suddenly got buffer…also summoning long tentacles...also getting a head. "Tag us in! Hurry!" A voice called out as the characters excluding Mai and Makoto where Impa rejoined the CPUs and the Links, including the Toa, and Kamen Rider New Den-O as Skull Grinder Heart summoned Paper Mario.

 **End BGM**

"Majora's Wrath!" Fierce Deity Link exclaimed. "This is the final form!"

"Then this should do it!" Impa exclaimed.

 **BGM: Shadow Queen Phase 2 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Majora's Wrath proceeded to whack them over the head, but they dodged as Paper Mario pulled out a Crystal Star and used Power Lift to buff them up. Mai and Makoto slashed Majora's Wrath where Link and Impa slashed it several times as it then punched Skull Grinder Heart in the face, knocking her down but she got back up and used Ars Arcanum on it and Fierce Deity Link slashed through it.

"HAAAAH!" Fierce Deity Heart screamed as she slashed through it several times as Paper Mario then brought out a Fire Flower and threw fireballs at it, then bringing out his trusty Ultra Hammer and then hammered it away.

"Alright…I think this should take it out…or severely weaken it!" Skull Grinder Heart said, before closing her eyes. "LIMIT…BREAK!"

 **Limit Break: Skull Grinder Execution**

"Let's go!" She exclaimed, summoning Skull Warriors, Skull Scorpios, and Skull Spiders as the Skull Spiders ran over and latched onto Majora Wrath's body as it tried to shake them off as hard as it could, but they stayed strong, then the Skull Scorpios stung it constantly, finally the Skull Warriors proceeded to fire ice at Majora's Wrath, freezing parts of the body until the legs were frozen over, and then the Skull Spiders and Skull Scorpios backed away from the frozen demon. "SKULL SLICER!"

Skull Slicer appeared beside her as they then proceed to slash the frozen demon away, breaking it out of its icy prison, hearing it groan. "SKULL BASHER!" She summoned the Skull Basher as he ran to Majora's Wrath as it punched him, but he dodged it and he suddenly picked it up up in the air and threw him where Skull Grinder Heart screamed at it, causing it to go high into the air…and then Skull Slicer got ready, and when Majora's Wrath got in range, he raised his sword up to skewer Majora, and then threw it to the side as it groaned. "I'll finish it off!" She exclaimed as she ran over and used Zantetsuken on it, as it groaned in agony…and fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Toon Link's eyes widened. He had to remind himself to never tick her off.

"Wait…" Fierce Deity Link looked at the mask while Paper Mario disappeared. "It should be disappearing by now."

"Hahaha!" A voice suddenly laughed as they looked to see two opponents landing in front of them. With them were dozens of Salis Worms and Albiroaches

"It's that Worm from before!" Chibi Moon called, referring to the Cassis Worm.

"But who's that with him?" Happy asked. "He kinda looks like a Kamen Rider."

Wyvern's eyes widened. "That's because he is a Kamen Rider, one that sided with evil; Kamen Rider Glaive!" _So it WAS him who summoned the Albiroaches when we fought Rei._

"You fool, you think this is it for the mask?" Glaive asked. "We decided to give it one more final form." He said, glancing at Croire and nodded at her. She then snapped her fingers…and then Majora's Wrath transformed…getting smaller until it was around Purple Heart's height as it then got up. It looked like a fusion of Rei, Majora's Mask, and Skull Grinder. The outfit had a female like chest plate, complete with the colors of Majora's Mask, as it Rei's gloves, but purple and yellow as the hair had Majora's Mask spikes and dark purple, it also had yellow eyes and the legs and feet had Rei's boots.

"You turned Majora's Mask into a woman?!" Happy Mask Salesman and Fierce Deity Link exclaimed.

"Not JUST a woman, a CPU!" Croire corrected. "A CPU…named Majora Skull Heart!"

Majora Skull Heart looked at her new body and at her hands. "Interesting…" She said as she then smirked at the two. "Heh, I can't wait to have my revenge on you…especially you." She said, glaring at Fierce Deity Link, who glared back. Majora Skull Heart then looked at Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart, scowling.

"I can't wait…to destroy the both of you." She said, summoning her weapon. It looked like a fused Mask Stealer staff and Rei's weapon.

"We'll take on the CPU, you guys take on the others!" Fierce Deity Heart ordered.

"Music to my ears!" Wyvern exclaimed, running over to deal with Glaive as everyone else went to deal with the others as Link, Toon Link, Fierce Deity Link and Skull Grinder Heart joined Fierce Deity Heart.

 **BGM: Demise Phase 2 (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Fierce Deity Link fired lasers from his sword, but Majora Skull Heart flew in the air, showing off her oni wings.

"Ah, it feels great to actually fly away from your attacks." She said as she flew down and slashed him away to knock him down but he recovered. Link and Impa slashed her but she blocked it and then quickly used a spin kick to knock them both to the ground, but Impa quickly got back up and attacked her, but she blocked again as she looked her in the eyes.

"We will…take you…down!"

"Ha! The great Sheikah thinks she can take ME down?" She asked as she then kicked Impa in the stomach and then slashed her away. She then easily took down Toon Link without breaking a sweat and then took down Fierce Deity Link.

Fierce Deity Link growled and ran over to attacked her, but she blocked it and disarmed him as she then kicked him into the air and she flew up and slashed him down.

"Hmph, you're no fun if you're disarmed." She said.

Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart flew over and slashed her, but she blocked and countered. Fierce Deity Heart used Triple Firaga, but she flew out of the way and slashed her to the ground while elbowing Skull Grinder Heart in the gut and slashed her up in the air as they fell to the ground, weakly getting up, but struggling to do so.

Croire laughed. "Now this is a sight, you're all getting beat up by Majora's Mask's most powerful form!"

"Rose...is this it for us?" Skull Grinder Heart asked.

"No, we have to keep trying..."

"There's nothing you can do." Croire smirked. "You are pathetic and weak!"

"We...are not weak..." Fierce Diety Heart growled.

"Oh yeah? Look at you, you're beat up and it looks like you can't last too much longer!"

Fierce Diety Link growled. "Nothing you say will...discourage us from saving our friends." He panted.

"Uh-huh..." Croire said. "Tell me, are your friends really worth it?"

"Friends make everyone stronger..." Proxi said. "I haven't met them, but Sora and Sabrina once said... that their friends are their power... and they're right..."

"Ha! You think you can just believe two stupid Keyblade Masters? The way I see it, they're irrelevant, worthless, pieces of trash that should've been disposed of long ago."

"Don't...talk about them that way..." Fierce Diety Heart growled.

"Hmm? Are you defending them?"

"They're my family... my mother...and my uncle Sora..."

"Family, huh? HA! Your family sucks! If you talk about your family all high and mighty, then tell me this: WHY did they get captured when they could've defended themselves easily? Sora, Sabrina, Riku, Kairi... pfft, what a bunch of jokes. Oh, and don't me started on the other generation. Who do you have as family there? Your big brother and your cousin, Flare? Your family is one big pathetic joke."

"Shut up..."

"I haven't even started on the others. Minene, Yuno and your adopted sister. Ha! They're jokes as well and two of them don't even have Keyblades! How are THEY family?!"

"When their world was destroyed, Sabrina took Minene in and she became part of the family, and when Yuno was discovered to still be alive, she moved in with them." Proxi said. "Friends, family... they all help each other out...and we're stopping you one way or another."

"Hahahaha, oh wow, that's just pathetic! Family is nothing and don't even get me STARTED on Fairy Tail!" She said as she looked directly at Fierce Diety Heart. "Your whole family is worthless and you can't do a thing about them! You might as well give up because your whole entire family is one big pathetic WASTE. A bunch of losers! I don't know why Rei didn't kill them when she had the perfect opportunity dozens of times at the Legion of Darkness, but no matter... why bother living if you're not going to defend yourself? In my eyes, they're already dead. Just give up, your friends and family aren't worth it." She smirked.

"You son of a bitch..." Fierce Diety Heart growled as she slowly got up.

"Oh, what's the matter? Are you mad because its the truth?"

"I'm mad...because you keep opening that fucking mouth of yours..." Fierce Diety Heart growled. "You keep talking shit about my family like they're worthless..." Aura was pouring out of her body. "BUT THEY'RE NOT!"

"Rose?!" Skull Grinder Heart exclaimed in surprise. "What...what are you doing?!"

"Aura? Ha, going to call in the darkness? Careful, you might just end up like your brother and father, oh, who am I kidding? Seeing you lose yourself to the darkness will be mighty entertaining." Croire smirked, but suddenly, the aura shined brightly. The aura wasn't made out of darkness...it was made out of light. "Wh-what's with the light show?!"

"I hate the darkness...I hate evil...AND I ESPECIALLY FUCKING HATE YOU!" Fierce Diety Heart screamed, suddenly summoning Silver of Light in her other hand, and then her Fairy Tail mark on her hand shined brightly, as images of all the members of Fairy Tail appeared behind her.

 **BGM: Pararel World (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Wh-what the hell?!" Croire exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to see the event.

"You want to talk shit about family and friends being laughable some more? Because I'm just going to lay THE ULTIMATE FUCKING SMACKDOWN ON YOU!" Fierce Diety Heart screamed as the members of Fairy Tail aimed their hands at her, as light was pouring into her.

"Go on, Rose! Show that villain that a real man doesn't talk smack about family!" Elfman cheered her on.

"Kick that mask's butt for us!" Laxus exclaimed.

"And put that fairy in her place!" Evergreen ordered.

"You can do it, Rose!" Shadow Gear cheered her on.

"Do it for your family!" Makarov exclaimed, doing the Fairy Tail sign as Fairy Tail did it too…while a comatose Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy did the sign too with smirks on their faces.

"Wh-what are you doing?! What the hell is going on?!" Croire asked.

"The end is near." Fierce Deity Heart said. "For you." She said. "Prepare yourself...this is going to be REALLY brutal!" She exclaimed as Skull Grinder Heart joined her.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, not bad." Den-O said, who was back to Sword Form."But I can't have anyone looking cooler than me!" He took out a red phone, opened it up and pressed the four bottom buttons and pressed the Send button. At that point, a tune started to play.

 **MOMO - URA - KIN - RYUU!**

Den-O then pressed the button on the side of the phone.

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

 **BGM: Real Action (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

Den-O then places the phone over the buckle of the belt and then the masks of Urataros, Kintaros, Ryuutaros, and Sieg appeared floating around Den-O while new red armor replaced the old one on his torso.

"Let's do this Senpai!" Urataros said.

"Yosha!" Kintaros exclaimed.

"Pile on!" Ryuutaros cheered.

"It shall be spectacular." Sieg added.

The Rod Form mask attached to the right shoulder, the Ax Form mask on the left shoulder, the Gun Form mask attached to Den-O's chest, and Wing Form's mask attached on the back back. Den-O's Sword Form mask then peeled off to reveal another a light orange mask with the red mask on the sides of his helmet.

This was Kamen Rider Den-O Cho Climax!

"Ore-Tachi Sanjou" Den-O exclaimed, doing his signature pose.

"We'll join too!" Zeronos called, back to Altar Form, along with Kamen Rider Hibiki. Zeronos took out his card and pulled out a red card. He slid the knob on his belt before sliding the new card in.

 **CHARGE AND UP**

At that point, the green parts of his body suit and his lenses slowly changed from green to red, almost as if they began to rust. Not only that, Deneb appeared and changed into a gun known as the Denebick Buster.

This was Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form.

Hibiki took out a small saber like sword called the Armed Saber. As he got in a stance, red crimson flames engulfed Hibiki and suddenly small discs of different colors started to come out of nowhere but then turned small animals of hawks, gorillas, wolves, crabs, lions, eagles, you name it. They started gathering towards Hibiki and attached themselves changing into armor piece by piece, until finally the flames dispersed revealing Hibiki in crimson red armor and his face mask is a samurai like shield and his horns expand a bit.

Hibiki had become Armed Hibiki.

Goten and Trunks joined in as well, preforming the Fusion Dance to become Gotenks.

"Don't just stand there, attack them!" Croire ordered Majora Skull Heart as she ran over to them.

"BRING IT ON!" Fierce Diety Heart yelled.

"Tough talk, but you're still going to die!" Majora Skull Heart exclaimed and then slashed her, but she blocked and then used Ars Arcanum on her, much to Majora Skull Heart's surprise. _Where did this strength come from?!_ She thought as Skull Grinder Heart and Armed Hibiki slashed her away.

Gotenks punched Majora Skull Heart hard enough to knock her away. Zeronos Zero shot at her and then Den-O Cho Climax and New Den-O slashed at her.

"This strength…it's unnatural! Just who the hell do they think they are?!" Croire exclaimed. "Hey, bitch! What's the big idea with this newly found strength of yours?!"

"That's none of your concern, you little bitch! I'm coming for you next!" Fierce Deity Heart told her as Skull Grinder Heart slashed Majora Skull Heart and they both used Aerial Slam on her.

"Agh! What is your DEAL?!" Majora Skull Heart exclaimed as she attempted to impale the two of them, but they dodged as Armed Hibiki slashed her away.

"Rose, do you got a Limit Break we can use?" Skull Grinder Heart asked.

"I sure do. I'll blow the hell out of this bitch!" Fierce Deity Heart screamed. "LIMIT BREAK!"

 **Limit Break: Fierce Heart Slash**

Fierce Deity Heart put her two Keyblades together to create another Keyblade similar to Fierce Deity Link's sword. "LIGHT!" She yelled, firing beams of light at Majora Skull Heart as she screamed in agony. "Have some hearts!" She exclaimed, firing hearts at her, but this time they stuck onto her, then she snapped her fingers to cause an explosion.

"AGH!" Majora Skull Heart screamed as Fierce Deity Heart then used Aerial Slam, and then fired three hearts while in the air as it surrounded Majora Skull Heart and suddenly the hearts transformed into a red Triforce as she flew down and slashed her several times similar like Link's and Toon Link's Final Smash…however, she flew back and aimed her Keyblade at her.

"HAAAAAAH!" She screamed, firing a laser from the Keyblade, which became more powerful when Den-O Cho Climax, Zeronos Zero, and Armed Hibiki jumped in and preformed a rider kick from inside the laser. It pierced through Majora Skull Heart…and then the laser exploded as Majora Skull Heart screamed in agony. The smoke cleared to see her severely weakened.

"H-holy shit…" Croire stuttered in amazement.

"I can't…lose…" Majora Skull Heart groaned, having no strength left to get up.

"You already have." Fierce Deity Heart said. And then Gotenks fired a Kamehameha Wave at Majora Skull Heart, widened her eyes. The blast engulfed and completely obliterating her. All that was left was a powerless Majora's Mask. Cassis Worm was destroyed by New Den-O while everyone else finished off the Salis Worms and Albiroaches.

"A-argh…" Kamen Rider Glaive growled as he made a portal. "This isn't over!" He exclaimed and then ran in.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the whole place rumbled and everyone, including the captives, were teleported out of the moon. The fighters looked up to see the moon slowly disappearing and the dark clouds fading and revealing the blue sky as one by one…the captives woke up.

"U-ugh…" Isaac groaned and he looked up to see Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart. "…Rose? Maria Jr?"

"Hey bro." Fierce Deity Heart grinned. The three hugged each other while Happy Mask Salesman grabbed the Majora's Mask.

"That was quite something…" He said and then put it in his backpack.

"U-ugh…" Nan groaned. "Anyone got that license plate number on that mask…?" He asked.

"Wendy! Wendy! Open your eyes!" Carla exclaimed.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Come on, Gajeel. Wake up!"

"Mmm…agh…" Natsu groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. "Why do I feel like my heads about to explode?"

"My head…" Wendy complained.

"It feels like a whole lot of iron hit me on the head…" Gajeel said and then they looked at their Exceeds as they grinned and then hugged the cats. The I-Rex roared in victory while Polterpup howled and Black Yoshi cuddled up next to Vito and Unversed Heart.

"No…no…NO! This is not how it's supposed to end!" A voice exclaimed as they looked to see Croire flying up to them in anger.

"Ugh…the fly on the wall…" Hyper Rei muttered. "Just who I didn't need to see…"

"This was supposed to end differently! Majora Skull Heart was supposed to end all of you!"

"Majora…Skull Heart…?" Majora Heart wondered. "Did I…do something?"

"Majora's Mask had turned into a CPU…thanks to Croire." Fierce Deity Link said.

"WHAT?!" The captives yelled.

"Indeed." Impa nodded. "But it's over now. Majora's Mask has returned safely in the hands of Happy Mask Salesman." She said.

"WHO CARES?!" Croire shouted. "Everything is ruined!" She exclaimed. "You stupid fucking bitch! You had to go and ruin everything!"

"Says the bitch who pissed me off." Fierce Deity Heart shot back.

"…Wait, Croire pissed Rose off and I missed it?" Deadpool asked.

"Now's not the time…" Nan muttered.

"Grrr…you just wait! I'm heading back to the Legion and I WILL have my revenge! I'll go to a different universe and get ANOTHER Rei! Someone who will do my bidding! Yes, I WILL return!"

"That is enough, Croire." A voice said as they saw an orange portal opening up to reveal Arthas.

 **BGM: Arthas (World of Warcraft: The Rise of the Lich King)**

"Seriously…we're not even at our full strength yet…" Worldwalker groaned. "Can you come by at a different time?"

"Do you think I don't realize that?" Arthas asked. "I've been sent to silence someone." He said and pointed his weapon at Croire. "You."

"M-me?! B-but, the Legion and I are tight, yo!"

"Hmph. Not anymore." He said. "We've had enough of your shenanigans…and your meddlesome ways nearly cost the lives of many. Normally, I'd be okay with that, but using your powers to manipulate a woman and manipulating Majora's Mask is far from okay." He said. "I am sent…to end your meddling ways. Who knows what you'll do next if we let you roam free around the universe?" He asked.

"How dare you! I have dark power to manipulate another bad guy! Who knows, I might be a valuable asset! Let me live, man!"

"No. It is finished." He said, slashing her off of her book as she cried out in pain and then landed on the ground, looking at Arthas who was towering above her as she crawled backward until she hit a building wall.

"No! NO!" She yelled.

"Farewell…little fairy." He said as he raised his sword up in the air.

"Rei! Back me up here!"

"I'm sorry…but there's nothing I can do for you." Hyper Rei said as she turned her back to her. "This is for everyone's sake…"

"Right." Ultra Rei nodded, looking away to the ground and closing her eyes. "Farewell, Croire…"

"NO!" She screamed as she saw the sword coming down. "NOOOOO!"

Rosa and N quickly shielded their son's eyes while everyone else watched with interest…excluding the two Reis. "Fascinating…" Iris Heart said.

"Oh, that is GRUESOME." Nan said.

"And yet…she deserves every bit of it." Fierce Deity Heart said.

"It is her punishment after all." Iris Heart smirked as Fierce Deity Link disappeared along with Toon Link.

"It is done." Arthas said, consuming Croire's soul as well. "She will not bother you anymore."

"That's good." Purple Heart said. "We can all rest easy now."

"However…I'm not leaving just yet." He said and aimed his hand at the CPU Keyblade Girls. "Come here." He said as he used his dark power to pull them to her.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Primal Heart exclaimed.

"What's…going…on?!" Hoopa Heart exclaimed.

"You hold a great power in these forms…it's quite impressive…yet very dangerous too. Had the Kamen Riders not intervened…I would've stepped in and take matters into my own hands." He said as suddenly, the CPU outfits and Keyblades were removed from the girls, turning them back to normal…while also having them nude as well. "You may have realized what you become, but that still doesn't mean you have complete control over it yet." He said. "I am taking these forms with me until Naxx has been truly completed…and that means killing my right hand man." He said, and let them go as they dropped to the ground but their boys caught them. "You as well." He said, using the same power on Majora Heart and taking away her CPU powers as well, leaving her nude and then dropping her, but Ven quickly caught his wife. "We don't need another one losing themselves."

"You son of a…" Isaac growled.

"As for you two…" Arthas aimed his hand at Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart as they suddenly turned back into Rose and Maria Jr, thankfully, still in their clothes. "I'm not taking away your CPU forms. I'm just adding a little curse to it. You see, you both need to defend yourselves after all…so you can keep using it, however…it will only activate when you feel your loved ones are in serious danger. Your Keyblades will still be there too." He added and then let them go; causing them to fall but Professor Jacob and Wyvern caught the two and gently let them down.

Light quickly walked over to Maria Jr in concern and hugged her from behind, as she acknowledged it and had one of her hands touch his hands. "Thanks…" She said as Light nodded.

"You son of a BITCH!" Isaac yelled, going Darkspine Isaac. "You think you can just get away with this?!"

"I wouldn't do it." Arthas said, aiming his weapon at him. "You wouldn't want your soul to be taken, or for these CPU powers to be lost forever, do you?" He asked, causing Darkspine Isaac to growl and then turning back to normal. "That's what I thought." He said and then looked at Ultra Rei, causing her to gulp. "You have been a thorn in our sides in the Legion and it will finally be quiet without you. However, don't assume that you're not on our list of people to brutally murder now, understand?"

"R-right!" Ultra Rei nodded.

"Good." He said. "I am off." He said and walked away. "…Before I take my leave…" He glanced at Worldwalker. "Be prepared for what's coming…a certain…animal awaits you." He said as he walked back into the portal.

 **End BGM**

"Please tell me he wasn't referring to Deathwing…" Worldwalker muttered.

"I can understand your fear of him now…" Tristina said. "I fear him too…"

"Not as bad as certain other two people that we know." Maria muttered.

"You should… he's a bad one." Worldwalker sighed.

"So um…we're naked…in public…" Julia blushed. "Shouldn't we be wearing something by now?"

"Oh!" Wendy slammed her fist into her palm. "While you guys came here, Peach went out of her way to redesign your outfits!"

"She did?!" Everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"Since when does mom like to sew?!" Vito exclaimed as Yukari made a gap as Peach walked out with their clothes.

"It's a guilty pleasure." Peach giggled and then looked at Sarah. "Had I known he'd do that, I would've designed your outfit again." She said.

"It's alright…I'll just find something in the clothing store." Sarah said as the girls put their clothes on with a smile on their faces.

"Hello, Mavis!" Maria smiled.

"It feels good to be back in these. I feel secure now…" Tristina said.

"Yeah." Flare nodded.

* * *

 _Much later…_

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"Heed my words, all those who make Gamindustri their home!" Purple Heart's voice called out to all of Gamindustri as everyone was gathered at a peace ceremony regarding the nations from both dimensions. "This day represents the first step into a new era and we are thrilled that we can join it together." Purple Heart stepped up, joined by Iris Heart. "Welcome to the next level."

They slowly started walking. "As I'm sure you know, in the past year, this fantasy stars been plagued with constant war." She said, as the two Black Hearts stepped forward.

"Lastation, ruled by the two goddesses, Hyper Black Heart and Ultra Black Heart." Iris Heart said.

"Lowee, ruled by the goddesses Hyper White Heart and Ultra White Heart." The two White Hearts stepped forward.

"Leanbox, ruled by the goddesses Hyper Green Heart and Ultra Green Heart." The Green Hearts stepped forward.

"And last but not least, Planeptune, ruled by yours truly in the Hyperdimension, Purple Heart."

"And ruled in the Ultradimension, Iris Heart."

"Our kingdoms and dimensions have vied for share energy, the source of the nation's strength, and on occasion, even the goddesses come to blows in this fruitless struggle. But that shall be no more." They all started floating up high into the middle. "The friendship treaty we shall sign today, will ban all shares by military force. From now on, we shall increase our own shares by improving our beloved countries and dimensions and fostering a healthy development for the entire world."

They all stopped walking and put their hands against each other. "We hereby vow to overcome our past and create a world of hope that all people may prosper for as long as we live." They all said.

"…Fireworks time?" Deadpool whispered to Professor Jacob.

"…Go for it." He whispered back as he chuckled and lit the fireworks, causing them all to explode into the air.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I don't know why those two didn't do it…" Isaac said, glancing at the Reis.

"You kidding? Everyone's forgotten about the Atari." Hyper Rei said. "People are more focused on the PS4, Xbox One and the Wii U."

"Don't forget the PC!" Deadpool added, causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"And what about Peashy?" Maria asked.

"Um…I don't think I do well in crowds…" Peashy sweatdropped.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So…this is it then." Purple Heart said, changing back into Neptune. "This is where we say goodbye." She said, looking at them while a gap was made.

"I guess so." Tristina nodded.

"We would come with you, but…someone's gotta run a nation." Ultra Noire sighed as the CPUs then hugged their respective girls. "We'll miss you…"

"I'm going with them…" Nepgear said.

"So am I." Uni said.

"We are too." Ram said with Rom nodding.

"Wh-what?!" Neptune, Hyper Noire and Hyper Blanc exclaimed in astonishment.

"You heard us…" Nepgear said. "We're CPU Candidates, not CPUs… we don't run a nation and we're just younger sisters. We can roam free…can't we?"

A tear ran down Neptune's cheek. "Th-that's true…b-but…"

"Neptune, please…" Nepgear begged.

"M-my…my little sister is growing up." Neptune sobbed, hugging Nepgear. "You don't need your sister to tell you what to do!" She exclaimed, becoming a blubbering mess. "G-go…and see new worlds! J-just call me everyone once in a while!" She sobbed.

"I will." Nepgear nodded, hugging her sister as Hyper Noire and Hyper Blanc had similar reactions to Uni and Ram/Rom leaving.

"I'll be going too." Ultra Rei said.

"Same here." Ekimu said.

"I am too." Happy Mask Salesman said as they turned around.

"Goodbye, Neptune…" Nepgear cried a little as she walked to the gap, but then stopped and did the Fairy Tail sign…which put Neptune over the edge and started crying loudly, as she did it too, followed by everyone else before watching everyone go into the gap. All except for Wyvern.

"Aren't you coming?" Issac asked.

"Sorry, but I have my own headquarters to go to." Wyvern said as a gray mist wall, or Dimensional Wall, appeared. "But I'll remember to drop by once in a while." he said before disappearing through the wall.

 **End BGM**

"I'll miss you…so much!" She cried as everyone put their hands on the crying Neptune.

* * *

 **BGM: Go Love and Peace (Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation)**

The ending begins with Rose sitting on a couch, holding a Fierce Deity Mask in her hands and smiling at it before putting to the side as she got up and did the Fairy Tail sign and then the lyrics began.

 _I wish deatta kono basho de_

It then showed Tristina watching Nan and Isaac argue over the umpteenth time, as an image of Primal Heart is sitting next to her. It quickly disappears where Umbreon uses Iron Tail on both of their crotches while Tristina laughs hysterically.

 _Go Fight inochi ga moeru made_

It then shows Julia making a Luma doll while a hand touches her shoulder. She turns her head to see Hyrule Heart smiling at her before quickly disappearing, as she shrugged it off and went back to work.

 _I don't forget hateshinai tabi e_

It then shows Flare getting something to eat where Hoopa Heart appears and types something in her computer before disappearing. She then comes back and sees it, blinking in confusion and seeing Flame sleeping on the couch, adding more confusion on her face.

 _Promise to you chikai wa hitotsu ni_

It then shows Kai holding out her hand to try to summon an Unversed but failing, but then it appears in front of her much to her surprise, unaware of Unversed Heart above her.

 _"Kanashimi no kazu dake ga musuba reru"_

It then shows Maria spinning around Paolo while playing basketball in the gym as she jumped up, where an image of Blue Heart replaces her. She then slam dunks and disappears where Maria turns around with a smile while Paolo is left speechless.

 _Megami-sama ga oshieta kureta_

It then shows Sarah getting a neck massage from Ven while Majora Heart is leaning on a wall and disappears right when Sarah looked at the wall in confusion before shrugging it off.

 _Everybody now kioku no sora_

It then shows Maria Jr holding a Sniper Rifle in the shooting range and shooting the target dead center where Skull Grinder Heart watches. Uni and Light cheers her on while Sinon is left speechless before Skull Grinder Heart disappears.

 _Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?_

It then shows Rose napping and then wakes up screaming at something, looking like she had a nightmare where Fierce Deity Heart appears and hugs her from behind and then Isaac shows up with a worried expression and Fierce Deity Heart disappears.

 _Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai_

It then shows all the girls with grins on their faces, looking totally refreshed…while two faded images of Voldemort and Kyoka are behind them.

 _Everybody know akiramenai_

It then shows off Nepgear and Rose fixing up a Knightmare and high fiving while Lelouch and Nitori are left shocked, amazed and impressed.

 _Happiness? Lucky? Your smile?_

It then shows Neptune in a fetal position as she then feels something as she turns her head to see an image of Nepgear before disappearing, causing more tears to fall from Neptune.

 _Mirai o tsukamou… Love &Peace_

It then shows Hina holding flowers and sniffing them with a smiling Souji in front of him while Halo Heart sniffs the flowers before disappearing.

The ending ends with the Keyblade girls happily hugging their boys as they return the hugs.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, what did you guys think of that world?" Sabrina asked.

"Too fanservicey." Vanitas said. "Aquarion Evol was bad enough..."

"You're not a big fan of fanservice, are you?" Kairi asked.

"You kidding? I don't mind a little, but if it's constantly shoved down my throat, I can't stand it.

"Although, I am surprised that Rei was originally good to begin with..." Terra said. "That one threw me for a loop. I thought she was always bad."

"Me too." Aqua nodded.

"The enemies were quite interesting." Lea said. "That Copypaste fella would've felt right at home with Fairy Tail, considering their shenanigans..."

"The Fourth wall breaking made me laugh all the time." Xarina said as Demyx nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about you, but the Zelda bosses were actually fitting in that world." Sabrina said. "Heck, maybe even the Bionicle..."

"How did Team Rocket get there? I'm curious." Roxas wondered.

"No idea, but the scene where Yuki and Nishijima reunited with Yuno and Minene actually made me cry." Xion said.

"I think it got all of us choked up." Namine said.

"Now, what did you guys think of the yuri?" Aria curiously asked, causing all the Keyblade men to nosebleed at this. "Besides being perverts..."

Vanitas cleared his throat after wiping the blood off. "Well, it was a very interesting way to get them to recover after Voldemort, even if it was the wrong way. Though, the one that really surprised me were the two girls."

"I could hear Sabrina freaking out in my sleep." Lea said as Roxas, Namine, Xion and Demyx looked at him. "What? Being locked up wears a guy out, got it memorized?"

"Uh-huh..." Demyx sounded unconvinced.

"I wasn't expecting Tristina to actually kiss Purple Heart." Aria said. "I had to slap Terra awake after he passed out from the blood loss."

"In any case, I just hope it just happens in this world only and not in the other worlds." Sabrina said. "Could you imagine what'd happen if my son married Tristina and she went off to make out with Purple Heart?" She asked.

"Or Nan with Julia?" Xarina asked.

"Here's hoping." Aqua said. "Though, I am amazed that Rose and Maria Jr turned into complete badasses in their CPU Candidates and CPU forms."

"Those were my favorite moments in that world, watching my daughter and adopted daughter beat the living hell out of everyone who got in their way." Sabrina giggled.

"I loved the part where she annihilated Majora's Mask." Riku said.

"That was the best epic moment ever!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I wish I can see that again and again!"

"Though...I was horrified to see Rose sacrificing herself to save Maria Jr. I'm glad Cloud gave her that Paper Mario summon gem and had a Life Shroom on him." Namine said.

"That's a moment I wish I could forget. I was a blubbering mess!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"So, any other thoughts?" Aria asked but none of them said anything. "I guess that's all."

Shen sweatdropped. "They're quite the talkative ones..."

"Yes, and the fact that Rei is now with the heroes, helping them anyway she can to help them defeat us." Golden Frieza muttered. "Not to mention the Saiyans other allies."

"Worry not." Ultron said. "If Rei ever shows up in another world that one of us are currently in, we'll destroy her."

"With extreme prejudice." Vaatu nodded.

"So, any plans on what to do next?" Father Humonculus asked.

"I have an idea. We attack Gensokyo." Arthas said. "And I propose…we use Deathwing."

"Oh! Can we use Koba as well?" Vaatu asked.

"Yes, we can use him too."

"Koba? Wait, YOU MEAN…DAWN OF THE PLANET OF THE APES KOBA?!" Sabrina freaked out.

"Yes." Arthas nodded. "We revived him and we turned him into a cyborg…you can thank Ultron for that."

Ultron shrugged. "I thought it'd make him more dangerous."

"Perhaps I should join them too." A voice said as a portal opened up and a man walked in.

"Who are you?" Golden Frieza asked.

"You may call me Apollo Geist." He said. "And I am here to join you as a representative to Dai-Shocker."

"Why? We don't need any more members." Golden Frieza said.

"Hmm, maybe I can…convince you." He said. "Do you remember a certain Keyblade that Xehanort wanted long ago?"

"The X-Blade? Yes…what of it?" Arthas asked. Apollo Geist responded by pulling out the X-Blade.

"THE X-BLADE?!" Aqua, Terra, Vanitas and Aria yelled.

"We of Dai-Shocker had managed to acquire this weapon without the use of these Princesses of Hearts." He said. "However, here's something that can change your minds." He said as he tossed it up in the air, pulling out his gun and firing it, causing it to completely shatter. "Dai-Shocker has gained the power to drain the energy of every living thing imaginable, including Keyblades."

The Legion was left in shock as they looked at each other and then nodded, as if he was in. "Good." He said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Man, I feel alone now that Neptune is gone...**

 **Nepgear: I can fill in for her!**

 **Deadpool: Yay, another buddy!**

 **...Who let HER in?**


	66. The Destroyer and the Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Everyone walked out of the gap. "We're home!" Isaac exclaimed.

"…Oh wow…" Nepgear sweatdropped, looking at the crowd. "The crowd's…bigger than I thought it'd be."

"No kidding." Uni nodded.

Rei sweatdropped. "U-uh…hi…" She nervously waved.

"Hello." Yen Sid greeted.

"You know, we've been thinking." Raiden walked over to Rei. "But, we were thinking of inviting you to join the Council of Light." He said, causing Rei's eyes to widen in surprise.

"A-are you sure about this?" Rei asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Who thought of this…exactly?"

"It was King Mickey's and Yen Sid's idea." Rosalina explained. "They thought it would be good for you to join."

Rei blinked in surprise and looked at the mouse and the old Keyblade master as they had inviting smiles on their faces. "…Th-thanks." She said.

"Heck, if this is a Council of Light, then there's no doubt I'll join." Ekimu chuckled. "But uh, I'd like to go back to our island some time, y'know."

"Don't worry, I got that covered." Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers, and a portal opened up. "There you go, now you can go to your island and check up on it with the other Bionicle."

"Thank you." Ekimu grinned.

"Also…" He snapped his fingers again and a shop appeared in the Citadel of Light. "It's a shop for the Happy Mask Salesman."

"Thank you!" Happy Mask Salesman exclaimed, taking off to the shop.

"Guys!" Professor Jacob ran up and got the Keyblade Wielder, Rose and Maria Jr's attention. "I made more Summon Gems for you."

"Nice!" Tristina exclaimed.

"You know, we should bring out everyone." Nan suggested.

"Good idea." Isaac nodded. They all summoned their Summon Gems but all saw a certain muscular man next to Heavy.

"…Julia…tell me I'm not seeing things." Nan blinked in surprise.

"Nope. I got his Summon Gem after I got the other TF2 gang." Julia grinned.

"…Freaking…SAXTON HALE?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"That's interesting." Merasmus said.

"Do I need to punch an enemy with my fists?" Saxton Hale asked.

"Not yet, but we've called you out to greet the new Summon Gems." Hina said.

"Well, let's see who's joining us." Robin said.

"I'm up!" Isaac exclaimed as he summoned his. What appeared in front of them was a purple dragon. "Holy crap, is that Spyro?!"

"It's about TIME he appeared in a story!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"…Where am I?" Spyro wondered as Isaac's summon gems took a good look around Spyro…in fact, the Dragon Slayers got curious about the dragon as well. "Uh…"

"A purple dragon?! Sugoi (awesome)!" Fourze said in excitement.

"Never thought a dragon actually existed." Starlord said.

"…He's awfully small for a dragon." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Hmph, don't underestimate one for his appearance." Scorpion said.

Spyro glanced at Tamaki who was kneeling down and poking him. "A small dragon…heh, I bet he can't do jack squat." He said, only for Spyro to breath fire at him. "AAAAGH!" He cried out in pain while Pyro giggled excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands.

"Does he have a mental problem?" Zelda sweatdropped while Juvia splashed water on Tamaki.

"You have NO idea." Scout muttered.

"Alright, my turn!" Nan summoned his Summon Gem, but not before noticing a playful smirk on Professor Jacob's face, worrying Nan before the summon appeared in front of him. A dark-skinned woman who wore a black T-Shirt and black pants, who was also wearing glasses and earrings. "OH HELL NO!" He yelled.

"ALICIA?!" The Keyblade Wielders excluding Julia, Sarah and Ven yelled.

"Sup, boy?" Alicia grinned.

"Oh, this ought to be good!" Deadpool grinned.

"Wh-what… WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Nan yelled at Professor Jacob. "WHY DID YOU MAKE A SUMMON GEM FOR THE HAG HERSELF?!"

"You gave me an idea back at Hyperdimension Neptunia. You're welcome, by the way." He grinned.

Alicia smirked. "What, I can't be part of the crew?"

"I don't see why you have to yell at her." Batman said. "She doesn't look threatening…"

"Sure, she doesn't look threatening, but she knows how to punch." Nan said. "…And loves to get under my skin."

"Are you sure you're confusing her with someone else?" Lady Sif asked.

"Nope…it's Alicia…" Nan sighed. "She's a bitch, a hag, and to top it all off…ANNOYING."

Alicia laughed and suddenly pulled Nan into a death lock. "What's the matter boy? You look really tense…perhaps I should get you to relax."

Nan growled and elbowed her, getting out of her grip and pointing Caliburn at her. "Don't make me…"

"I don't see anything wrong with her. You're giving everyone a wrong impression." Caliburn said.

"Oh, you got a talking Keyblade! That's a step up from a regular ol' Keyblade." Alicia smirked. "But it's not impressive because all of your Keyblades are weak when you fight me. You…"

"Don't say it."

"Silly…"

"DON'T YOU DARE."

"Arrogant…"

"I'm WARNING YOU…."

"Asshat of a boy…"

"ALICIA…"

"Who is…"

"Don't. You. Dare." He said, while the other Keyblade Wielders backed up slowly in fear.

Alicia smirked. "Predictable."

"DAMMIT, ALICIA!" Nan yelled. "YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND SAY IT!" He yelled.

"This will not end well…" Caliburn muttered, but Nan suddenly tackled her to the ground.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"HA! Just like old times!" She exclaimed as they got into a fighting dust cloud.

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BECOME A SUMMON GEM?!"

"BECAUSE I ALWAYS LOVE TEASING YOU!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"AND BY THE WAY, YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A WHINY LITTLE BITCH!"

Julia's eye twitched. "Tristina, hold my summon gem." She said as she gave her the Summon Gem and then joined in on the fight, causing all of them to sweatdrop.

"Skipper? Should we go help him?" Private asked.

"Are you kidding?" Skipper suddenly had a bag of popcorn. "Why should we when we can just watch Nan beat Alicia to a pulp?"

"My database analyzes that Nan has never won a fight against this woman." R.O.B. said.

"Seriously?! Is he going easy on her?!" Rocket Raccoon exclaimed.

"No…he gives it his all, but she usually…"

"AAAAGH!" Nan cried out in pain as the dust cloud cleared to see Julia knocked out and Alicia's foot right between Nan's legs.

"She usually fights dirty." R.O.B. said.

"Somehow…I prefer Umbreon using Iron Tail on my crotch…she's…less painful than your foot…" Nan groaned, only for Umbreon to use Iron Tail on his crotch. "...I take it back..." he whined.

Alicia grinned as she wiped some blood from her nose and chuckled. "Boy…you've gotten stronger…but I'm still the best."

 **End BGM**

"Screw…you…" Nan groaned, causing Alicia to chuckle again.

"…Can I go ahead and summon Julia's?" Tristina asked.

"Go right ahead." Professor Jacob said as she summoned Julia's Summon Gem…and then it was none other than Wolverine himself.

"Where am I?" Wolverine wondered, and then they all heard a fanboy scream. "…I recognize that scream…" He growled as Deadpool side hugged him.

"Hey, Wolvie! How's it going? Man, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked.

"…Deadpool." Wolverine greeted with a growl.

"Man, we got a lot to catch up on! Wait until I tell you how I met all of these peo-" He was impaled by Wolverine's claws.

"Do you EVER shut up?" He growled as he pulled out his claws.

"Yep…still painful…" Deadpool groaned as he fell to the ground. "Ow…" He muttered while Pyro comically poked Deadpool.

"My turn." Tristina said, summoning hers and then another purple dragon appeared, but this time…it looked more…female like. "Cool, Cynder!"

"Cynder?" Spyro turned his head to look at her. "Hey."

"Hey." Cynder greeted.

"I wonder if those two like each other?" Happy asked.

"They probably do." Rocket said.

"I am Groot." Groot said, pointing to Nan who was painfully getting up and then falling to the ground again.

"Yeesh, that kick had to hurt." He said as Ryu and Lady Sif walked over and helped Nan up, wrapping his arm around them.

"Thanks, guys…" He muttered as they nodded.

"Usually, it's me and Kai who have to carry him back home." Hina said. "When he gets home, Demyx takes care of his wounds while Xarina usually scolds Alicia."

"I just roll my eyes after she's done." Alicia chuckled.

"Anyway…" Flare muttered as she summoned hers, and some sort of alien-like creature appeared in front of them. "Okay, where have I seen this guy before?"

"Garazeb Orrelios." Professor Jacob told her. "Star Wars Rebels."

"Thank you, I knew I've seen this guy before." Flare said.

"Now where in the world am I?" Zeb wondered as Hina summoned hers, which was a green alien…and a droid. "Oh, hello Hera." Zeb greeted.

"Does anyone know what I'm doing here?" Hera asked as the droid started making noise. "Don't look at me, Chopper, I don't know…"

"This robot looks funny…" Naruto said, kneeling down. "How in the world can this thing attack?" He wondered, and then Chopper slammed into him and started attacking him. "OW! OOOOOW!"

"I like that robot already." Sakura said.

Kai summoned hers, as two Jedi appeared in front of her. "Oh my god, it's Ezra and Kanan Jarrus!"

"C-can I have the Jedi instead of Alicia?" Nan asked.

"You're stuck with me; you might as well deal with it." Alicia smirked.

"I was afraid of that."

"So this is where you disappeared to? Where are we?" Kanan wondered, and suddenly they heard screaming as Maria had her hands over her mouth in shock. Her summon gem…was none other than Chewbacca and Han Solo.

"OH COME ON!" Nan yelled.

"Chewie, where are we?" Han Solo wondered as the Wookie roared in response with a shrug.

"he's quite the hairy fella…" Gray said.

"A bit ugly too." Natsu muttered…and then Chewbacca roared and tackled him and beating him up.

"I'd rather not piss Chewie off, whoever you are." Han Solo said, while Natsu groaned as Chewbacca had his arms folded with a smirk on his face.

"…Who's this?" Rose asked as she summoned hers.

"Sabine Wren, a professional on making herself known…and likes to blow things up." Professor Jacob said.

"SAY AGAIN?!" Mai and Minene yelled as they got close to Sabine, their eyes sparkling.

Yuki sweatdropped. "It seems like they have a new best friend."

"No kidding." Nishijima said.

"…You like to make things explode too?" Sabine asked as they both nodded. "Sweet."

"My turn!" Maria Jr exclaimed as two familiar droids appeared in front of them.

"Well, I'll be darned…" Commander Cody mused.

"Haven't seen them for a long time." Rex said.

"R2…where exactly are we?" C-3PO asked, who only got noises from R2 himself. "You're no help."

"All of you have been summoned here to help join the Keyblade Wielders fight the darkness and destroy the Legion of Darkness." Professor Jacob explained as he explained everything.

"I thought I sensed a great evil in this universe…it sounds like they're worse than the Sith…" Kanan muttered. "We'll help you defeat them."

"Good." Professor Jacob said as all the Summon Gems disappeared, while Alicia just playfully punched Nan on the arm before disappearing as he fell but Kai and Hina caught him.

"Did she have to punch me on the arm…? I'm rather sore there…"

"Don't worry, we'll get you patched up." Eirin grinned.

* * *

 _Later, at the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"It started when Xehanort traveled through the worlds after he was revived. He came to our worlds as well, asking us to join him and his darkness, but we refused. He told us there's a spot open for us if we changed our minds and left us. Soon after, Golden Frieza and Arthas founded the Legion of Darkness, with him being second-in-command. They later recruited the most evil of villains to be part of the Legion, one of them being me." Rei explained. "You already know a few of them, Slade, Pain, Orochimaru, Charles zi Britannia, Arthas…"

"We know that Zeref's in there." Mavis told her.

"Right…" Rei nodded. "I was in there too before the Keyblade Wielders saved me from the darkness…and my own insanity." She said.

"Would you mind telling us who the rest of the members are? It'll let us know who we're going up against." Molly requested.

"Sure. The rest of the members are Ultron, Shen the Peacock, Father Humonculus, Blackbeard and Vaatu."

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "You're kidding me…"

"Nope…I'm not." Rei sighed.

"Ultron, of all people…in the Legion of Darkness? I can't believe this…" Yukari said.

"After it was created, it was to our surprise that Xehanort was wiped from existence, including Maleficent." Rei explained. "We could've attacked right after, but we decided to study everything about the Keyblade Wielders. It took a long time…and then we struck."

"What did you do during that time?" Hagrid asked.

"We decided to get some allies involved; you already know that Trigon, Mykage, the Metarex, Squealer, and Voldemort. No one wanted Voldemort…but I insisted. It was my own insanity that led Voldemort to mentally damage the girls. I'm sorry for that…"

"Well, Voldemort is no more, so we can rest a bit easy." Rosalina said. "And you've seen the error of your ways as well."

"Right." Rei sighed. "Five years after Xehanort's been defeat, we saw the perfect opportunity to strike and kidnap their parents. Arthas and I kidnapped Xarina and Demyx...it was pretty easy as they were all sound asleep. They woke up to find themselves trapped."

"So this was how the Legion was formed?" Yukari asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, glad to know how it was formed." Lelouch muttered. "But what about those monsters who appeared in your world; what these Kamen Riders call Kaijin? Where did they come from?"

"That's something I would like to know myself." Rei sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Let's see…" Julia looked at the various dolls that she had created; A Luma, Samus, Mario, Yoshi, and a Goomba. "What should I make next?" She wondered, glancing at the Kardas Dragon, currently in his Fenrakk form, having been give the ability to change back and forth thanks to Professor Jacob, who had taken an interest in the dolls. "Hmm…I wonder if I should make a Grand Star…?"

* * *

 _With Flare…_

"And then he pulled out his gun and shot the robber…" Flare typed down and then blinked. "…Where should I have him shoot…?" She wondered and then got an idea. "Oh, this is evil…" She giggled as she typed it down. "Shot the robber in the balls…" She smirked. "Yeah, that's awesome!" She said, as she was seen resting on the Kanohi Dragon. "My hero is turning into a complete badass!"

* * *

 _With Kai…_

"You're…what?" Kai asked.

"I thought we should both take care of Yoshi." Vito explained.

Kai smiled. "Sure." She nodded as Black Yoshi tackled her to the ground and licked her, laughing at this. "That tickles!"

* * *

 _With Maria_

"Come here, boy!" Maria exclaimed as Polterpup barked and happily jumped into her arms, licking her face as she was laughing uncontrollably. "Stop! Stop! That tickles!" She laughed.

"He definitely loves you." Paolo smiled as he hugged Maria while Polterpup kept licking her.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

"Here…" Souji gave her some flowers. "I picked them myself."

"Souji…" Hina said as she sniffed them. "They're beautiful…" She said as she then pulled him into a deep, loving kiss with Spinax and Maxilos looking at this. Spinax wanted to get between them, but Maxilos had to hold him back.

"Easy…easy!" Maxilos exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"W-what?!" Professor Jacob exclaimed in surprise.

"It was just a thought I had." Isaac said. "I mean, your family was killed long ago, so I thought…why not join our family?"

"I-Isaac…I'm…shocked…" Professor Jacob said. "C-can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need." He said.

"Thanks…" He said as he quickly walked away, putting his hand over his heart. "J-joining Isaac's family…? Th-that's…" He said, as a tear ran down his cheek. "…That's the sweetest thing someone's ever done for me…" He muttered.

* * *

 _With Maria Jr…_

"She can't get a bullseye, it's her first time holding a Sniper Rifle." Nitori said.

"She can do it, I just know she can!" Uni said.

"You can do it, Maria Jr!" Light cheered her on.

"Look at that determination…" Kallen said.

"Please, there's no way she can pull it off." Tamaki said. Maria Jr pulled the trigger, as the bullet hit the bullseye.

"Bullseye." Maria Jr grinned.

"WH-WHAT THE…?!" Sinon exclaimed in surprise while everyone else, minus Uni and Light jawdropped at this.

"Way to go!" Light grinned.

"Told you she's good." Uni smiled as Buckbeak roared in triumph over that…while Tamaki fainted on the spot.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

"Now where could that little Dragon Rex be?" Rose wondered, but was suddenly tackled to the ground by Dragon Rex. "There you are" She laughed as Dragon Rex cuddled up to her.

"That's the most adorable thing I've seen!" Wendy exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Nunnally smiled. "She's so cute!"

"I want to hug her!" Nepgear laughed as Dragon Rex turned around and hugged her, and causing Nepgear to fall in the process. "Whoa!"

"Nice landing." Yunoha teased as everyone laughed while Yui, Ram, Rom, Mai and Makoto helped up Nepgear while also petting Dragon Rex while Gringott and I-Rex smiled at their daughter.

* * *

 _One week later…_ **(Taking place after Kingdom Hearts: A Thanksgiving Special)**

"That was some Thanksgiving, wasn't it?" Isaac asked.

"…Sure, let's put it that way." Nan muttered.

"You're still mad that Alicia got you into that food fight, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not mad at that. I'm mad that she knows how to FREAKING SUMMON HERSELF only to annoy me!"

"Oh come on, Nan… you know how much you love it." Alicia said, who had summoned herself.

"You're not helping!" He growled and then sighed. "This is gonna be a running gag, isn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure." Isaac nodded.

"I can see why Nan calls her a hag. I'm not a huge fan of her myself." Julia muttered.

"Good, another person for me to tease other than Nan." Alicia grinned.

"…Shut up." Julia growled.

"Guys!" A voice called out as they saw Professor Jacob with Vakama, Ekimu and Lisbeth walking up. "You know how Dyntos gave you a few Keyblades with augmented powers?"

"Yeah…?" Kai asked.

"Well, we're giving you that ability too." Vakama said. "We had Lisbeth make a few masks for you to try out."

"Wasn't exactly easy." Lisbeth muttered. "I'm used to making swords, so making masks was a bit more complicated…"

"She pulled through though." Ekimu said as Lisbeth gave each of them a mask.

"For Isaac, it's Calix, the Great Mask of Fate. For Nan, it's Kualsi, the Great Mask of quick travel, for Tristina, it's Garai, the Great Mask of Gravity, for Julia, it's Faxon, the Great Mask of Kindred. For Flare, it's Olmak, the Great Mask of Dimension Gates, for Hina, it's Volitak, the Great Mask of Stealth, for Kai, it's Rode, the Great Mask of Truth and finally, for Maria, it's the Great Mask of Elemental Energy." Lisbeth said. "You wouldn't believe how complicated they were to make." She muttered.

"These masks are the Generation 1 variety, so it'll be good for you try them out." Professor Jacob said as they put the masks in their Keyblades, absorbing them in the process.

"…How does Augmented Keyblades work, anyway?" Alicia wondered.

"If you were a Keyblade Wielder, you'd know…oh wait, you're not." Nan said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Don't make me punch you again…" Alicia muttered.

"Well, I'm off to the hot springs after that hard work." Lisbeth said and took off. "Peace!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"…Wait, Buru likes...HIM?!" Isaac exclaimed in surprise.

"It's amazing what you learn from a simple sleepover." Tristina said.

"No freakin' way… I thought Buru and Icarus hated each others guts!"

"It's a love/hate relationship, as she put it." She grinned.

"I see." Isaac nodded as he set up another table. "…I'm not exactly sure how the date with Dark Pit and Kaguya will go."

"I don't care! I love shipping people together!" She said as she pulled out her MP3 player and started playing the song.

 **BGM: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

"Let's bring them in!" Tristina exclaimed as she took off…and then pushing in Icarus and Buru while Isaac pushed in Dark Pit and Kaguya.

"Quit pushing me!" Dark Pit ordered, but they were seated anyway as they hid themselves from view.

"W-Well, this is…quite something." Icarus said, blushing a little. "Buru…I…I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Buru asked.

"It's just…I know we like to beat each other to a pulp but…there's something…" He gulped nervously. "I…I like you…"

Buru blushed. "To be honest…I like you too."

Icarus blushed. "You do?"

"I do." She nodded as she leaned close to him as he leaned closer as well, and then…they both kissed.

"Huh, didn't think he liked her." Dark Pit said, glancing at the MP3 player. "There must be something in that music." He said, but then felt his hand being touched by Kaguya. The then realized what was going on, and he wasn't pleased. _They can't be serious._

"Dark Pit…have I ever-"

"You're going to say you like me, are you?" Dark Pit interrupted, surprising Kaguya.

 **End BGM**

"W-well I...maybe." Kaguya stuttered.

"Is that true, or is it because someone randomly chose me as a boyfriend for you on the last minute?" he asked.

"I...um...well... I-I don't know." she said, suddenly confused.

"I want to find someone to call my girl, but this is too fast for me, and for you." Dark Pit said.

"I guess you do bring up a point." Kaguya admitted.

"I'm sorry for sounding mean to you, but I don't feel the same way as you think you do for me." He said, causing Kaguya to sulk.

"Oh..."

"At least not yet, maybe." he sighed.

"What?" Kaguya asked.

"I'll admit that you are cute, and maybe we could have a chance, but this isn't the way to go." Dark Pit. "If you really like me, then let's try to take it slow and see if we're really meant for each other, and not because I'm the only single guy you can think of, nor because of SOMEONE BUTTING INTO OTHERS BUSINESS!" he said, making sure some certain spies heard that last part.

"Maybe I should do that." she muttered.

"Common, let's get out of here." he offered. She accepted and they both left.

Unaware to the four, or three of them, Isaac, Tristina, Hikari, Mokou and Worldwalker were spying on them.

"Dark Pit figured it out." Tristina said. "I can't believe it." She was glad that Buru and Icarus got together, but was confused on whether Dark Pit and Kaguya did or not.

"Should have known that wouldn't work." Worldwalker sighed. "Dark Pit is a loner after all…"

"But he can't be lonely forever. And he is giving Kaguya a chance" Mokou smiled. _At least I think he is._

"At least we got Buru and Icarus. That's something, right?" Hikari asked. _Though this doesn't feel like a victory._

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"It's amazing how you got Vito to like you so much." Lisbeth said while in the hot spring.

"Excuse me?" Kai asked.

"You heard me." She said as she suddenly groped Kai. "I mean, seriously, your tits are so huge that you can smother your guy in your breasts!" She teased. "Seriously!"

"L-Lisbeth!" Kai blushed in embarrassment.

"As for you…" She turned to Maria and playfully groped her as well. "Your breasts may have shrunk and they grow in that CPU form, but that doesn't mean these things can't be weapons. It amazes me how well you can stand!"

Silica covered her…chest. "You're making me feel pathetic…"

"Me too!" Mavis whined while Wendy said nothing.

"You guys gotta grow some more, but you might as well be flat chested forever…just look at Flare."

"H-hey! That's uncalled for!" Flare exclaimed.

"Is she normally like this?" Hina asked Suguha.

"Only in the hot springs and pool…" Suguha sighed.

* * *

 _At the boy's side…_

"Oh ho ho! Look at those girls playfully groping each other!" Andy exclaimed as he made a tiny hole so that he, Tamaki, Roshi and Deadpool to look into.

"That's some awesome cleavage they got!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Are you guys seriously doing that?" Pit asked, who was obviously in the hot spring.

"You guys need to learn to quit being perverts." Magnus said.

"It's not our fault! Besides, Gaol and Viridi are there too!"

Magnus and Pit looked at each other and chuckled. "Yeah right, we're not falling for that."

"Suit yourself." Deadpool said. "Oooh, look at that… Chi-Chi and Bulma!"

"Not gonna work…" Vegeta said.

"You sure? Those two are playing in the water…splashing each other…" Roshi said. "Getting each other wet in certain places…"

Deadpool glanced to see Goku and Vegeta trying their hardest not to get up and taking a peek, so he had to kick it up a notch. "Oh look at that, those two are groping each other!"

"…OUT OF MY WAY, KAKAROT." Vegeta said as he ran to take a look but Goku shoved him out of the way so he could peek.

"Welcome to the promised land, fellas!" Andy chuckled as they stared at the women…until an eye happened to peek at the other side. "Uh oh…"

"…Andy…" Mix growled. "WHEN WILL YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT?!" She screamed.

"Aw crap…"

"Should we…?" Pit asked.

"Get out of here? Yep." Magnus nodded as they quickly got out before it got really ugly.

* * *

 _At the pool…_

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Amata, Mikono, Viridi, and Gaol were all just hanging out at the pool until they heard screaming. And then they noticed Pit and Magnus diving into the pool. "Andy?" Amata asked.

"Yep…" Pit nodded.

"That's Andy for you…" Mikono sweatdropped.

"Not only that, but he got Tamaki, Roshi, Deadpool, Goku and Vegeta involved as well." Magnus said.

"…Vegeta?!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Goku?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed and growled in annoyance. "Something tells me Deadpool got them involved by doing something we weren't."

"Let me guess, he tried to get you two as well?" Gaol asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to get crushed by whatever Mix is doing right now…" Magnus said.

"Totally." Pit nodded.

* * *

 _Back at the hot springs…_

"Hmph…that'll teach 'em." Mix said as she went into the hot spring.

"Now let's see…where was I? Oh yeah!" Lisbeth exclaimed as she started groping Kai again. "Seriously, these things are huge!"

"For crying out loud, Lisbeth!" Kai blushed in embarrassment, while on the other side…the guys were groaning.

"Totally…worth it…" Deadpool groaned.

"Morons…" Laxus muttered, who happened to be there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Minicar**

"I just want to see what's in you!" Nepgear called out as she was chasing the Predacons and Dinobots, and Nepgear was joined by Rose, the Imagins and Nitori.

"You guys piqued my interest!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Argh! Will you get away from us and your wrenches?!" Skylynx exclaimed as they kept running around with the Wisps and Pokemon watching them, moving their heads when they go a different way as it kept going until Blizzard, Armadon, Chaos and Vertigo picked up the chasers.

"I think that's enough." Blizzard said.

"No fair…" Rose whined.

"Way to pique my interest, Nepgear…" Nitori sighed.

"Sorry…" Nepgear chuckled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Let's see what the Mask of Fate can do…" Isaac said, looking at the Cyan Wisp in front of him. "Give me your best shot!" He said as the Wisp nodded and charged straight for him, but he suddenly leaped into the air…a lot higher than he usually jumps as he landed. "…Huh."

"The Mask of Fate allows its user to perform at the absolute peak of their natural physical abilities." Professor Jacob explained. "Basically, it lets you jump incredibly high, dodging, flipping, you name it."

"Nice." Isaac said as he looked at the Wisp. "Do it again!" He exclaimed as he then backflipped and landed perfectly after the Wisp attempted to attack him. "Sweet!"

"Mask of Quick Travel, huh…" Nan mused as he looked at the Blue Wisp, turning into a cube to create platforms. He looked at a particular platform as he suddenly teleported over there. "Whoa…" He said.

"The mask allows the user to instantly move to any place in their field of vision!" Professor Jacob told him.

"Sweet! Teleportation!" He exclaimed as he moved back over to him. "Eat your heart out, Sonic." He chuckled.

"You can also teleport with an object…but you can't teleport somewhere with an actual being." He explained.

"I see…" Nan nodded and then noticed Tristina's Ivory Wisp floating high into the air while the Yellow Wisp is seen freaking out because of it.

"Mask of Gravity…" Tristina said. "It lets me increase or decrease someone's gravitational pull, right?"

"Bingo." Professor Jacob nodded as Tristina then pulled down the Ivory Wisp, much to both of their relief.

"Mask of Kindred…what in the world does this do?" Julia wondered, looking at the Pink and Gray wisps.

"In a nutshell, it lets you duplicate abilities." He explained.

"…Okay…" Julia nodded.

"Judging by how this mask is called the Mask of Dimensional Gates…it lets me open dimensional portals?" Flare asked.

"Yep. It makes your Limit Break work without your Hoopa Heart CPU form."

"Nice." Flare nodded. She opened up a Dimensional Portal with her Keyblade as the Crimson Wisp flew in and then came back out with it closing, much to the Wisp's amusement.

"Mask of Stealth…" Hina said. "Hmm, I think I know what this does. It makes me become Solid Snake, but without the need of a box." She said.

"Well, sort of. It lets you go completely transparent and completely silent…however, you will still cast a shadow." Professor Jacob said, as Hina nodded and disappeared, walking silently but the Indigo Wisp could easily see her shadow and poked her on the shoulder.

 _He saw me…_ Hina thought and then reappeared.

"As long as your enemy isn't paying attention to the ground, you're safe." He explained.

"Good." She nodded. _Meta won't know what hit him! Sheila will be MINE once again!_

"Judging by the Mask of Truth, it sort of acts like that certain mask in Zelda, right?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it lets you see through all types of deception and disguises. It can also detect lies if the person is lying…it also sees through invisibility." He explained.

"I see." Kai nodded, glancing at the Magenta Wisp who had a clever disguise on as Kai pointed her Keyblade at it. "I know it's you." She smiled, causing the Wisp to giggle and taking off the disguise.

"So…what about me?" Maria asked. "This…Mask of Elemental Energy?"

"It lets you restore elemental energy."

"Nice." She smiled as Professor Jacob watched them practice with their new augmented Keyblades as he had a grin on his face.

"Way to go, Lisbeth." He chuckled, and then suddenly the alarm sounded, as everyone stopped what they were doing and they quickly ran off.

* * *

"Yo, E. Gadd! What's the situation?" Nan asked.

"Well, it's-" A roar suddenly interrupted E. Gadd as they looked to see a dragon flying straight for them.

"Deathwing!" Worldwalker exclaimed, and suddenly, he, Mokou, Kaguya, Hades and Yukari were snatched up.

"NO!" Hikari yelled.

"What the hell?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"What's a dragon doing here?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise.

Deathwing chuckled. "You fools…you will not stop the Legion." He said. He looked to see Rei, causing a chill run up her spine. "You will be dealt with eventually." He growled as he suddenly chuckled evilly. "Gensokyo…will fall." He said and flew into a portal.

"D-did he say Gensokyo?!" Reimu exclaimed in shock.

"No…it's happening…" Souji said. "Oh god, it's happening!"

"What, what's happening?" Isaac asked.

"Our future…" Vito said. "That damned dragon is the reason…why everything went to HELL!" He exclaimed. "Why our future was ruined and our parents were KILLED!"

"What?!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh my god…" Daisy said.

"Well, let's change the future, shall we?" Isaac asked. "We're going to go exterminate a dragon."

"Right…" Buru nodded.

 **BGM: To The Last Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"Alright guys, we got a situation and it's in Gensokyo! We need an army…so who's going…besides toe obvious?" Professor Jacob asked.

"We'll go. Our friend is in danger." Frost said, as Naasta, Kurt and Naage nodded in agreement.

"We'll go too." Minene said as Yuno, Yuki, Nishijima, Makoto and Mai nodded.

"You guys need a lot of guns for this." Sinon said, equipping her Sniper Rifle, as Uni, Kamen Rider Den-O, Ryutaros, Kamen Rider Zeronos, Deneb, Kamen Rider New Den-O, Kamen Rider Fourze, E-123 Omega, Matoro, Hydraixon, Cayenne, Samus and her fellow Bounty Hunters got ready.

"I will go as well." Raiden said. "I haven't been in any…Mortal Kombat lately."

"You will need Mechanics for this." Nepgear said, as she, Nitori, Lloyd, Don, Cyborg, Tails, Yui, and E. Gadd grinned.

"I'll go too." A voice said as they looked to see a grown up Chris walking up to them.

"Good to have you back, Chris!" Tails grinned.

"Oh, Nitori and I have upgraded FLUDD, so there's something to look forward to." E. Gadd said, giving FLUDD to Mario.

"Got it." Mario nodded as he, Luigi, and Daisy got ready.

"We'll catch up to you guys." Bowser said.

"Where are you going?" Luigi asked.

"Hey, can't be a war without our ships, right?" Bowser smirked.

"This is war!" General Guy exclaimed as the Primal Rage Gods and Transformers said they'll go as well.

"There's no doubt in my mind that we'll protect Gensokyo no matter what." Marisa said as the rest of the Touhou girls nodded.

"We Princesses of Heart will go as well." Peach said as Lucy and Palutena walked up as she looked at Rosa and Usagi.

"We'll do anything we can to help out a fellow Princess of Heart." Lucy said, causing Reimu to smile.

Palutena looked at the other two Princesses of Heart. "You guys had a turn in the last world, but now it's our turn."

"Fine." Rosa sighed.

"Good luck." Usagi said.

"Together, we're the United Army of Touhou Project." Professor Jacob said.

"LET'S GO KICK THEIR ASSES!" Deadpool cheered as they all ran into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The captives were thrown into a cage by Deathwing as he then walked up to the other generals. "Look at this pathetic world." He said. "Carefree, innocent…going on with their lives without even knowing what's about to happen."

A cybernetic Bonobo smirked. "They're going to get a wake up call for sure. All of these humans will suffer."

"A lot of them are not human." Hyper Chaos reminded. "They may have humanoid faces, but they're not. You have to remember that, Koba."

"Hmph…they're all humans in my eyes."

"But whatever the cost…we will be victorious in destroying this pathetic world." A certain…red face said.

"Indeed, Giygas. Gensokyo WILL fall." Deathwing smirked.

Unaware by any of them…someone was spying on them. "What do you see?" A blonde haired kid asked.

"Very ugly creatures." A deep voice said as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Ness, do you think we'll win?"

"I'm sure we will, Lucas…"

"In any case…we'll wait until they strike." The man replied.

"Understood…Snake." Ness nodded.

* * *

 **Deadpool: ...For some reason, I feel like doing a Metal Gear Solid reference.**

 **Nepgear: How come?**

 **Deadpool: Because I feel we're about to be visited by the man himself.**

 **Hmm...interesting...**


	67. The Invasion of Gensokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Endless Tears (11eyes CrossOver)**

The opening begins with smoke rising all over Gensokyo. Reimu watches all of this from above, her fists clenched in anger.

It then shows Heartless rising from the ground where they are promptly destroyed by Sanae, Suwako and Kanako. They are then faced with dozens of Trash Yummy.

Lucy visits the Great Fairy Lake and dips a certain key in it while Cirno, Daiyousei and Marisa are holding off a few enemies. They are soon surprised by the appearance of the massive Otoshibumi Yummy.

The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears while explosions are shown everywhere in Gensokyo.

 _Koboredasu itami sae_

We go to Rex and Cody shooting Battle Droids while a few Clones are moving a downed Echo away.

nijinda kage e to kuchihateta

At the same time, Isaac and Nan use Thundaga on the Super Battle Droids.

 _Itsuwari ga kirisaita_

It then shows Rose and Maria Jr in their CPU forms, guarding Princess Daisy from a certain alien while Mario and Luigi are with the two.

 _chikai no shita de kazashita tenohira_

It then shows the Scarlet Devil Mansion smoking with a pissed off Flandre coming out of it, with some World of Warcraft villains aiming their weapons at her, only to be quickly destroyed by her. She is unaware of Taurus Ballista, the Buffalo Lord, raising his trident from behind.

 _Aganai wo machiwabite ita setsuna no tenshi_

It shows Ness and Lucas using PK Starstorm on various Heartless, Shocker Combatmen, and Battle Droids while Ezra and Sabine are left in amazement.

 _Kuruwaseteta yoru e_

The scene switches to Nitori and Hina Kagiyama destroying several World of Warcraft enemies. Hina spins to cause a tree to fall on some of them, then they both high five.

 _izanae!_

Donkey Kong and Cyber Koba face off, run straight for each other and punch one another.

 _Sekai ga owari wo tsugete mo_

It then switches to Flame using Mach Tornado on the Heartless and then proceeding to impale a Tailbunker Heartless without even looking.

 _Saigo no kibou idakitai_

It then goes to Koishi and Satori flying to the enemies with Rin right behind them.

 _Mezameta kokoro wa hashiridashita mirai o egaku tame_

It then shows Utsuho aiming her arm cannon at Deathwing and firing a powerful shot at him to deal serious damage to him, but he pulled through and glares at the Hell Raven as Youmu, Yuyuko, Komachi and Eiki are next to her.

 _Chikatta ano hi ano basho de_

It then shows the Keyblade girls in miko outfits with blank looks on their faces while Cyber Koba laughs evilly.

 _Tomo to asu no_

Giygas looks at them with all the heroes getting ready to attack it, but Ness has a concerned look on his face.

 _tame ni..._

It then shows Hina and the Meta running straight for each other, a determined look in her face as they both slash each other.

 _Mou nani ga atte mo kujikenai_

It then shows Deathwing being shot at by the Millennium Falcon, the Ghost ship, the DenLiner, and ZeroLiner.

 _Kanashimi ni michita_

They dodge Deathwing's attacks and continue to fire at him.

 _utsuro na kyouzou_

Each of the Keyblade girls face a monster of their own, with horrified looks on their faces.

 _Kuzurete yuku kokoro wo aganae!_

The next scene shows Deathwing breathing fire at the heroes, but then it's eaten up by Natsu, who is joined by Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Cobra.

The opening ends with the various Combos of Kamen Rider OOO jumping above them and heading strait for Deathwing.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: The Law of Pajamaja (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

They walked out of the portal and looked around. "Where are we?" Nan asked.

"Youkai Mountain." Nitori said. "I feel like this is a great place to start our base of operations."

"Why not at the Scarlet Devil Mansion or the Hakurei Shrine?" Isaac asked.

"Those are too obvious…" Reimu muttered. "If we set our base there, it'll just get destroyed…" She said. "This spot is perfect."

"Well, let's go up." Professor Jacob said. They nodded and started their ascent up the mountain…however, Shinki didn't move, somthing Mima noticed.

"Shinki, are you coming?" Mima asked.

"I'm just…worried." Shinki said. "Alice doesn't know what's going to happen. I don't know what I'd do if she were killed…"

Mima looked at Shinki. "Do you want to go to her?"

"Yes. The sooner the better." Shinki nodded and then quickly flew off to Alice's house.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Nitori!" A familiar voice called out as she turned around and saw a certain Misfortune Goddess flying up to her.

"Hina!" Nitori waved as Hina landed and then the two friends hugged each other.

"Two Hinas…that's gonna be confusing." Isaac muttered.

"Ah, we'll just call her Kagiyama for the time being." Deadpool said as the goddess spotted the Keyblade Wielder. _I mean, it IS her last name after all._

"I share the same name as a Keyblade Wielder…that's interesting." She said. "Maybe calling me Kagiyama might not be a bad idea for the time being."

"Fair enough." Nitori nodded. She told her about the situation while they kept going up the mountain. Nan and Isaac were talking to each other until a sword nearly got their necks.

"Whoa!" Nan exclaimed.

"What the hell?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"The Wolf Tengu…Momiji." Professor Jacob said.

"This is far as you go." Momiji growled. "You will go back down this mountain or so help me I'll cut you up to shreds!"

"…Oh well, we tried." Luigi said as he turned around, but Mario and Daisy got both of his arms. "I hate it when you do that!"

"Momiji, stand aside. We got urgent business in the Moriya Shrine." Reimu said.

"Like I should believe that?!" Momiji exclaimed. "I don't care if these Keyblade Wielders destroyed Xehanort, they're not allowed to go up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… easy there girl." A voice said as she looked to see Aya and Hatate flying up to them.

"Aya, Hatate, these guys are trying to trespass!" Momiji said.

"I'm sure they have a good reason." Hatate said.

"Gensokyo's in danger! There's a dragon that's going to destroy EVERYTHING." Reimu told her.

"A dragon? Pfft, yeah right…" Momiji said.

"DAMMIT, MOMIJI!" Marisa yelled, running up and grabbing her shoulders. "WILL YOU STOP BEING STUBBORN FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND?! IF WE DON'T DO SOMETHING, GENSOKYO WILL BE RUINED!"

"Don't touch me." Momiji growled as she kicked her.

"You little…" Marisa growled, only to hear a roar in the distance.

"What in the…?" Momiji asked.

"You hear that? That's going to be the LAST thing you hear before everyone here in Gensokyo is dead!" Marisa exclaimed.

Momiji hesitated, not wanting to do this. She looked at the overwhelming group in front of her, and eventually put her sword and shield away. "Fine…but if there are more intruders, I will not hesitate to strike you down. That goes for the Princesses of Heart as well."

Aya sighed. "Oh brother…" She muttered as they soon joined them and heading off to the Moriya Shrine with Momiji following, keeping a sharp eye out on them. They eventually noticed a mansion just near the shrine.

"Heeeey!" A voice called out as they saw Kasen Ibaraki running up to them.

"Oh that's great…" Reimu sighed. "It's miss preachy pants herself."

"Good to see you too, miss slacks-a-lot." Kasen said. "You know, I thought Princesses of Hearts were supposed to keep things in check and alert people of the darkness, not just slack and do nothing."

"That's usually Reimu and Usagi." Peach giggled.

"Not helping, Peach!" Reimu exclaimed.

"And what's more, you decided to go on another adventure while slacking on your shrine duties."

"Hey! I have to help save the universe from the Legion of Darkness, alright? They kidnapped these guys' parents!"

Kasen's eyes widened. "They…kidnapped their parents?! B-but…Sabrina, Aria and Xarina are so fun to hang out with!"

"Glad to hear my parents are chopped liver." Flare muttered as Hina, Kai and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Let's not forget our dads…" Isaac sighed with Nan, Rose and Tristina.

"I was wondering why the newspapers just kept piling up at their front doors…" Aya muttered.

"I just assumed they grew tired of your print." Hatate chuckled.

"Not helping…" Aya muttered.

"We're just going to the Moriya Shrine to get Kanako up to speed about the situation and forming the base of operations here." Reimu said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Kasen exclaimed as they took off to the Moriya Shrine.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sanae yelled once they got to the Moriya Shrine.

"Gensokyo's going to be destroyed?!" Suwako exclaimed.

Kanako folded her arms. "Interesting…" She muttered and looked at the Future Kids. "Would you mind telling us how this began? Reimu did mention that Deathwing was the cause of the destruction of your future."

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Gladly." Hikari nodded. "We lived normal lives in the future, happy as can be until one day… Deathwing arrived and proceeded to screw everything up. He killed our parents just like that… he destroyed everything. After he destroyed Gensokyo…I managed to survive and look for any survivors in the fire…and then I found Buru…but Yukari and Hades were killed. We joined up to exact our revenge on the dragon."

"We found Souji, Vito and Paolo in the Mushroom Kingdom…but…it was too late for the Mushroom Kingdom as well." Buru said. "You'd think the great Mario and Luigi would've been spared…but not even they survived…NO ONE survived the Mushroom Kingdom apocalypse…except for them."

"You mean…" Peach's eyes widened.

"Yes, mom… you were killed as well." Vito said.

"…Even I didn't survive…" Daisy said. "But what about Rosalina? She lived, didn't she?"

"The Observatory was taken down… she barely survived the crash but…she didn't survive the flames that came soon after." Souji muttered.

"Just when things couldn't get any worse… he went for Skyworld." Icarus said. "You'd think that my parents would survive because when my dad dies, he just revives a few minutes later…but Deathwing screwed everything up as my uncle Dark Pit went to take me to safety…and then he disappeared in front of my eyes."

"Oh my god…" Hina said.

"That's…" A tear ran down Kai's cheek.

Kanako scratched her chin in thought, thinking about what was said and looked at them. "Do anything you can to stop this chaos from happening. I don't care if this shrine will be transformed into some base of operations with fancy technology… just do anything you can to save Gensokyo." She said as she walked to the window. "It's about to get bloody out there…"

"This is going to be the best newspaper article ever!" Aya exclaimed.

"Not if I beat you to it first." Hatate smirked as the two glared at each other with smirks on their faces.

"We got a lot of work to do." E. Gadd said as they all nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Whoa…" Suwako's eyes widened. "That's amazing…"

"You're telling me." Sanae nodded.

"Impressive." Kanako said.

"…You know, I'm worried." Youmu said. "It's been a few hours and Gensokyo isn't being attacked yet."

"It's basically who launches the first attack." Sakuya said. "They know we're here…but they want to see who will strike first."

"Right now…the tension just keeps rising until one of us launches the first attack." Professor Jacob said.

"I'm amazed they let us build our base here…but why?" Cayenne wondered.

FLUDD suddenly perked up. "I am picking up on several Heartless approaching the Moriya Shrine, along with some unidentified beings."

"So they can launch the first strike!" Reimu exclaimed.

"You guys remain inside; we'll take care of the Heartless!" Isaac ordered as the Keyblade Wielders, Rose, Maria Jr, Deadpool, Professor Jacob, the Future Kids, the Princesses of Heart, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu ran out.

"You guys ready?" Reimu asked.

Lucy took out her whip. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 **BGM: Faith is for the Transient People (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Once the Heartless arrived, everyone noticed that there were also men in black body suits with skeletal designs. They also tend to scream out "Yeee" in high-pitched voices.

These were the Shocker Combatmen.

Youmu unsheathed her swords and she ran over to slash the Soldier Heartless with Nan and Kai. Marisa flew up in the air to greet a few Air Soldiers and a Wyvern Heartless.

"Hey guys!" Marisa exclaimed before using a Master Spark on them.

Mario and Luigi took out Fire Flowers along with Peach, Vito and Paolo as they threw fireballs at the Shadows, Large Bodies, and Combatmen. Flare and Flame Knight slashed the Large Bodies from behind while Reimu fired orbs at the Neoshadows.

Several Blue Rhapsodys launched blizzard attacks at Lucy, but she rolled out of the way and whipped them away where Palutena used Explosive Flame to get rid of them.

"Miracle: Night with Overly Bright Guest Stars!" Sanae called out while Maria and Hina used Thundaga on the Defenders and then Deadpool slashed through them with his katanas.

Daisy ran over, jumped and used a spin kick to knock a Tailbunker to the ground where Julia, Ven and Sarah slashed through it. Another Tailbunker flew to Rose and Maria Jr., who were a bit occupied with a few Shadows and Combatmen. They were then grabbed by the Tailbunker as it flew up and dropped them…but then their CPU Candidate forms kicked in as they flew up and slashed through the Tailbunker. They then noticed a Darkside making his grand appearance…only to get slashed through the head by Youmu to quickly dispose of him.

Minute Bombs surrounded Lucy, Palutena and Peach and they were about to detonate, but Palutena grabbed a hold of Lucy and Peach and warped them to safety. The bombs blew up…while taking out some Yellow Operas in the process. "Man, these guys are relentless…" Lucy muttered. "They don't know when to quit!"

"I know they react on instinct, but…for crying out loud…" Peach said. "You'd think this would be enough!" She exclaimed and then suddenly…the Heartless disappeared before Isaac's and Nan's Keyblades could connect to a Novashadow. The Shocker Combatmen took this time to retreat.

"Yeah, you better run!" Isaac exclaimed.

"…Why do I have this feeling that something else is coming?" Youmu wondered.

"Hmm?" Silver Sister noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Heads up!"

Hina looked at what Silver Sister was looking at. "A spaceship?"

"Why does that ship look familiar?" Isaac wondered.

"Oh my god... NO!" Daisy suddenly yelled as they looked to see fear in her eyes.

"She's afraid? That's rare." Nan said.

"Daisy?" Peach looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's him!" Daisy exclaimed. The ship landed and a dark blue alien like creature got out of the ship. "T-Tatanga!"

"That's Tatanga?!" Peach exclaimed in shock.

"Hello, Daisy. It's been a while." Tatanga smirked.

"It's impossible... you should be dead... how are you...?!"

"Revived." Tatanga chuckled.

"This little shrimp kidnapped you? I was expecting a...bigger alien." Peach said.

"I may be small, but..." Tatanga chuckled. "Her kingdom was no match for when I invaded. It was a pathetic kingdom unlike how it is now."

"So that explains the high security in Sarasaland when I went to check on the kingdom..." Lucy muttered.

Tatanga laughed. "Precisely. Sarasaland would still be in turmoil...if it weren't for that plumber..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Daisy was in a fetal position while trapped in a prison. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Tatanga was reading a book._

 _"P-please, stop." She begged._

 _"Why would I? You are just getting to the good part or...my novel!" Tatanga said as he turned a page in the book. "Once that's done, you along with your kingdom will soon enjoy the stories of...my novel!" He laughed._

 _"I will never be like those horrible stories..." Daisy growled. "And neither will Sarasaland!"_

 _"In time, you will." Tatanga said._

 _"I'd rather die!"_

 _"...Bold words. I'd rather not do this, but..." He turned a few pages. "That can be arranged. Chapter Forty-Five..." He paused, looking at the princess who paled. "Any last words, my princess?"_

 _"I have a few." Another voice said as they turned to see Mario himself._

 _"Who are you?" Tatanga and Daisy asked._

 _"I am Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach told me Sarasaland is in trouble and gave me directions...and now, here I am."_

 _"You're Mario, the guy that Peach praised about in her letters...?" Daisy asked. Funny, thought he would be taller..._

 _"Indeed."_

 _"So you're the human that's been destroying my minions." Tatanga growled. "Hmph, unlike my minions, I WILL put up a fight!"_

 _Mario said nothing, but he pulled out a Fire Flower and absorbed it. "Bring it on." He said._

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

 _Mario ran over to Tatanga and threw fireballs at him, but he quickly dodged and fired his ray gun at him, but Mario quickly jumped over and jumped on his head. Mario grabbed him from behind and threw him to a wall and then bombarded him with fireballs._

 _"You will bow down to me!" Tatanga declared as he fired his ray gun again, but Mario once again jumped over that and punched him in the face to knock him to the ground and his ray gun went flying. "No!" He exclaimed as he tried to get it, but Mario grabbed a hold of him from behind. "Agh!"_

 _"Your terror against this kingdom is over. Leave this world and never come back." He ordered. "Release the princess while you're at it."_

 _"Alright, I'm a reasonable alien...I'll leave in peace." He said, as he then pressed a button, making his ship crash into the castle wall. "I will leave..." He said, but then suddenly the ship aimed its lasers at Mario. "I will leave your GRIP, that is!" He laughed. He kicked him in the knee as he grunted in pain and accidentally let go of the plumber and ran off. The laser hit Mario as he yelled in pain and rolled over to a wall._

 _"NO!" Daisy screamed._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA! Fool! You really think I would give up THAT easily?!" Tatanga exclaimed as Mario got up, but his Fire Flower power was no more. "I am going to enjoy this, watching the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom die!" He laughed._

 _"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Mario said as he pulled out a Cape Feather. He transformed into Cape Mario as he flew over._

 _"Fool!" Tatanga exclaimed as his lasers fired at him but he dodged and pushed the ship out so a stray laser wouldn't harm Daisy. "This is where you'll die!"_

 _"Not a chance!" Mario exclaimed as they proceeded to attack each other relentlessly until Mario used a spin attack, getting into his ship and slammed right into Tatanga, and then Mario's foot unintentionally hit a self-destruct button that was randomly placed there as the whole ship went static._

 _"NO! YOU FOOL!"_

 _"...Who puts a self-destruct button in the control panel?"_

 _"Don't look at me, that's how my ship was designed!" Tatanga exclaimed. "But if I go down, I'm taking you with me!" He smirked, but Mario punched him in the face and then flew off, watching the ship explode and killing Tatanga._

 **End BGM**

 _Mario flew into the hole and then freed Daisy from her prison. She almost tripped, but Mario caught her. "Whoa, there we go." He said, but he then felt Daisy's tears crying on his shoulder. "There there, it's all over."_

 _"Th-thank you..." Daisy sobbed, her whole body trembling in fear._

* * *

 _End flashback_

"That was the day when Tatanga was killed..." Daisy said. "But now...he's back." She said.

"...Wait...you're afraid of him...because he read you a novel he wrote?" Lucy asked.

"That...makes no sense at all." Nan said.

"It would if you ever heard him reading those things!" Daisy exclaimed, but then clenches her fists. "...Peach, hand me a Fire Flower. I'll take care of this jerk myself." She said. Peach tossed her a Fire Flower, transforming into Fire Daisy.

"Heheh, go ahead and try." Tatanga challenged. Daisy aimed the palm of her hand at him, but no fire was coming out. Her arm was trembling...her whole body was trembling in fear.

 _No...this can't be happening! Why can't I...?!_

"It seems looking at me is bringing back painful memories." Tatanga said as Daisy fell on her knees. "Yes, the hopeless princess back then has returned." He said, watching her cry. "Hahaha! That's a good look for you."

"That's enough!" A voice said as Mario and Luigi got in the way of Daisy, and then Silver Sister and Red Sister joined them.

"You again..." Tatanga growled. "Hmph, I will take my leave for now. But know this, I will return...and I WILL take Daisy away." He said as he got in his ship. "Farewell, for now." He said as he took off.

"N-no...g-get away..." Daisy trembled as Mario and Luigi looked at Daisy sympathetically.

"Daisy..." Peach quietly said.

"I've never seen my mother like this…" Paolo said and then growled, watching Tatanga's ship flying off in the background. "That bastard…"

"Guys!" A voice called out. They looked to see Rin flying up to them, looking rather weakened and beat up as she collapsed on the ground, but Reimu and Marisa caught them.

"Rin? What's up? What's wrong…?" Reimu asked.

"I-It's…" Rin groaned. "The Underworld… it's under attack…" She muttered.

"WHAT?!" Reimu and Marisa yelled. They looked at the group. "Alright, come on…we're going to the Underworld!" She exclaimed and looking at the Mechanics. "Guys, keep Daisy occupied! She's not herself right now!"

"Right!" Tails nodded as Luigi gave Daisy a goodbye kiss before taking off with the others.

* * *

 _In the Underworld…_

"Blast it…how many ARE there?!" Satori asked.

"I..I have no idea…" Koishi muttered.

"Dammit! We gotta keep holding them back!" Parsee exclaimed.

"But how…much longer…?!" Yamame asked.

"That does it, I'M BLOWING THEM UP!" Utsuho yelled.

"No! That's a bad idea!" Parsee told her.

"Then what SHOULD we do?! If I don't blow them up, we're gonna get ourselves killed by these things!"

"Yeah, but you're a walking nuclear bomb! If you blow them up, there's a good chance you'll take US with 'em…and probably Gensokyo too!" Koishi exclaimed.

"ARGH!" Utsuho growled as she put her arm cannon down. "Then what should we do?!"

"POLAR LIGHTS: GLORIOUS MORNING STAR!" Meiling's voice called out as the various enemies in front of them were annihilated.

"Meiling?!" Satori exclaimed as they saw the others approaching.

"Don't just stand there! Help us out!" Reimu exclaimed. "Gensokyo's in danger right now!"

"I'll say! I've never seen guys like this before!" Utsuho exclaimed.

Professor Jacob looked at the enemies. "I see…Goblins, Night Elves, Oozes, Orcs, and Black Dragonflight…" He said. "All of them from World of Warcraft."

"World…of what?" Yamame asked.

"Long story…" Professor Jacob said.

"Uh, guys?" Silver Sister got their attention. "What about him? That big…red ape thing that's coming straight for us?"

Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "That…would be Chaos. The God of Decay…and he's kind of…well…a sicko."

Blizzard growled. "I'll take care of this one." He growled as the Primal Rage gods stepped up.

"We'll help you." A voice said as they saw the Guardians of the Galaxy…and Yondu walking up.

"How in the hell did you guys…?!" Flare exclaimed.

"What, we can't summon ourselves?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot."

"Oh come on now…I didn't mean to say that so rudely!"

"Basically, it's the strength of your own hearts that lets us summon ourselves. Friends are your power and connected to your hearts or…however it's said." Starlord said.

"Exactly." Gamora nodded.

"Leave the big boy to us." A voice said as Nan looked to see the Penguins walking up. "Rico! We need a lot of dynamite! And get me a rocket launcher!"

"Are you guys okay with this?" Nan asked.

"Of course, we're tougher than we look." Skipper chuckled.

"…Talking penguins…that's a new one…" Koishi said.

"That's the FIRST thing that pops into your head?" Satori asked her sister.

"What?"

Suddenly…they heard growling, which got Hina's eyes to widen.

 **BGM: When Your Middle Name Is Danger**

"I recognize that growl…" Hina said, turning around to see none other than the Meta approaching them. "YOU!"

Meta let out a growl and then used a simple hand gesture, as if he told her to follow him as he then ran off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLE!" She screamed and ran after him.

"Hina, wait!" Samus and Souji exclaimed.

"We'll go after her!" Kai exclaimed as the Keyblade girls ran after Hina.

"Hina…" Souji said.

 **End BGM**

They then heard dark laughter and then saw a hooded figure approach them. "Who are you?"

"…Tempester."

"Zeref's involved in this too…" Professor Jacob muttered.

"Gee, is there anyone ELSE who'd like to join us?" Reimu asked. "Is there a 'welcome villains' banner in the entrance or something?"

"Uh, Reimu?" Patchouli got her attention as she pointed to Deadpool who was sending out invites to a portal.

"DEADPOOL!" They all yelled at him.

"What? Someone's gotta make it interesting around here."

"…Remind me to kill him when we're done here." Marisa's eye twitched.

"Agreed." Sakuya nodded as they all got ready for battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SHITHEAD!" Hina screamed, using Thundaga on him, but missing as he stopped and then turned to her. "Give Sheila back to me right now or so help me…" She said, while the Meta only growled in response. "Sheila! Can you hear me?" She called out to her…but no response as Meta growled…as if he was chuckling at her…mocking her. "What…what did you do to her…" She clenched her fists. "I swear…if you did something to her…" A shadow covered her eyes.

"Hina!" Tristina stopped right behind her as they noticed her trembling body.

"Hina?" Kai asked.

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue)**

"If you did something to her…" The shadow disappeared to reveal anger in her eyes. "THEN I'M GOING TO DO THE SAME TO YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Meta growled again and pulled out the Spartan Warrior Keyblade, getting in a fighting position and doing a 'come at me' taunt.

"Hina, we'll do this together." Julia said.

"Got it…just don't get in my way…" She growled.

 _Hina… I've never seen you so upset…_ Kai thought before they summoned their Keyblades, looking at the Meta.

 _Sheila…I will get you back._ Hina thought. _Just hold on…_

The Meta ran over to Hina as she ran over to him as they both slashed each other. She looked at his mask, glaring at him before Meta jumped back and used a Firaga spell on her, but she used Reflega. Tristina and Julia ran over and slashed him, but he blocked and sent them away before dodging a Blizzaga Pursuit from Hina.

"THUNDER!" Kai and Maria yelled, hitting the Meta…but it seemed like he just shrugged it off as he ran over to the two of them, blocking their attacks and kicking them away, and then he barely avoided a Ragnarock attack from Flare as he ran over and did a spin kick. Flare attempted to block it, but she was pushed away.

Hina used Sonic Blade to hit Meta several times and then using Aerial Slam on him where Kai used Zantetsuken on him to knock him away, but he quickly recovered and used a Blizzaga spell, but Hina used Reflega, knocking it back and hitting him as she ran over and used Eruption to knock him away, as he recovered and used Firaga at point blank range at her face, knocking her back and holding her cheek in pain, but she used Curaga to get rid of the burn, and then Meta used Curaga as well.

"THIS SHOULD DO IT!" Hina yelled as she ran over to Meta, as he ran over to her as they both slashed each other, but they clashed as they both struggled to gain the upper hand, until Hina slashed upward to disarm the Meta as the Spartan Warrior Keyblade landed near them as she used Firaga to knock him back. "SHEILA!" She yelled as she ran over to grab her…but suddenly the Keyblade was picked up by…a certain mecha Bonobo ape as her eyes widened. "Y-You're…!"

 **End BGM**

The Bonobo smirked as he pulled out some sort of ball of sorts and rolled it over to them. It realeased smoke and the girls caught a good whiff of it.

"U-ugh…" Tristina groaned. "Why do I feel…" She suddenly passed out as one by one, they fell unconscious as Hina weakly glared at the ape.

"G-give Sheila…b-back to…m-me…" She said before passing out on the ground.

"Night night." The ape smirked as he tossed the Keyblade back to Meta who quickly caught it and put it away. "Nice job on distracting them." He said as Meta nodded. "Now, help me take these girls to that mansion over there." He said, motioning his head to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Meta nodded and called someone in, as Hyper Chaos and Metal Sonic soon came to pick the girls up while Meta picked up Hina and they walked over to the mansion.

* * *

 _With Souji and Tempester…_

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Cyclone." Tempester said quietly, as Souji yelled in pain and was knocked to a wall. "Inhale." He said, pulling Souji closer to him.

"Big mistake!" He exclaimed as he fired lightning at him and then punching him in the gut, Tempester's eyes widening in surprise from his strength.

"This…strength…!" Tempester exclaimed. "Squall."

"Argh!" Souji growled. "Like a little wind can stop me!" He exclaimed, firing lightning from above to stun him. He then ran over and punched him in the face and used an uppercut on him.

"Inferno."

"Gah!" Souji fell on his knee, wincing at the burns but he chuckled and fired more electricity at him before running over and punching him straight to the ground.

"Slam."

"Agh!" Souji growled as he aimed his hand and fired it again, this time in Tempester's eyes as he got up and proceeded to punch him in the gut and kicked him in the chest.

 _This boy…his strength is incredible…_ Tempester thought. _The determination…his strength…he leaves me with no choice…_ He thought as he suddenly glowed brightly.

"What are you…?" Souji asked.

"Going to take you out." Tempester said as Souji's eyes widened.

"EVERYONE, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. "HE'S GOING TO DO SOMETHING AND I BET HE'S GOING TO TAKE ALL OF US OUT!"

"You heard the man, boys!" Skipper exclaimed as Blizzard and Armadon picked up Chaos and took off with everyone escaping…and then Tempester self-destructed…as Souji was left alone.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Souji groaned as he was getting weaker. "H-Hina…" He muttered. "It looks like…we…won't be…together…" He said. "I-I'm sorry…" He said then fell to the ground, but not before seeing a portal opening up before his eyes closed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Souji opened his eyes to see he was in a meadow. "Hmm…?"

"Souji…" A voice said as he looked to see Hina…in a wedding dress of all things.

"Hina…you look…wow…I have no words…"

Hina smiled and then hugged him. "We can be together forever now…"

"Yeah…just you and me." He said as he returned the hug as he looked into her eyes, stroking her hair as they then shared a kiss…he wanted the moment to last forever. When he opened his eyes…Hina was replaced by…Private? "AAAAH!" He screamed as Private landed near the other Penguins. "DID I JUST SERIOUSLY KISS A PENGUIN?!"

"It was either Private or Kowalski… Private bravely volunteered." Skipper chuckled.

"Just what I needed to see in my life… human on penguin action…" Starlord muttered.

"Boy, you say the weirdest things sometimes." Yondu muttered.

"Wh-where am I?" Souji asked.

"In the Moriya Shrine. We brought you safely back." Eirin said. "They managed to get the poison out of you."

"They?" Souji asked as he looked to see Professor Jacob and Wyvern smiling at him. "…When did Wyvern get here?"

"A few minutes ago." He replied.

"Where's Hina?" He asked with concern.

"That's what we're trying to figure out…" Samus walked up to him. "For some reason, something's jamming my sensors in my armor."

"And in our radar as well." Nepgear sighed. "We're trying everything."

"Blast it! There's gotta be something else!" Nitori exclaimed in frustration.

"Perhaps we can try FLUDD." Chris said.

"My radar is jammed as well." FLUDD told them.

"Well, this is annoying…" Tails sighed. "What's worse, the girl's have just…disappeared without a trace."

"Wait…everyone?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, our girls disappeared too… Reisen, Tewi and Aya are searching for them." Nan replied and then sighed. "Meanwhile, thanks to Tempester's actions, we overheard Fairy Tail declaring war on Tartarus after watching their friend nearly die."

"I'm upset…" Lucy said. "But…not as upset as the others back at the Citadel." She said as she looked to see Reisen, Tewi and Aya returning. "Anything?"

"We couldn't find them at Eientei." Tewi said.

"I've searched the entire mountain for them, but nothing."

"Hakugyokurou's empty." Youmu said, returning with Yuyuko.

"My shrine came up as a blank." Reimu said.

"Nothing in the Human Village." Sakuya told them.

Tenshi flew down and sighed. "It was worth a shot, but I didn't see them in Heaven." She shrugged. "Iku said that she didn't see them at the Dragon Palace."

Marisa flew up to them. "They weren't at the Great Fairy Lake."

"Nothing in Makai." Remilia told them.

Flandre landed. "Nothing at the Bamboo Forest."

"Now where could they head off to…?" Isaac wondered.

* * *

 _At the Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

"A-agh…" Tristina groaned as she looked around. "Am I in...the Scarle-…oh you gotta be kidding me…" She muttered as she noticed she was in a cage along with the others. "DOES THIS REALLY HAVE TO HAPPEN?!" She yelled in frustration as the others soon woke up.

"Where are we…and why the hell are we in a cage?" Hina asked.

"You're in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, of course." A voice said as they looked to see a cybernetic bonobo ape approaching them.

Kai's eyes widened. "Koba?!"

"It's Cyber Koba now." He told them. "I have been revived…but the Legion fixed me to look more…threatening." He smirked.

Hina grabbed the bars of the cage. "What did you do to us?!"

"Put you into a deep sleep. Did you really think the Spartan would let you get your Keyblade oh-so-easily?" He asked. "He was merely distracting you all. He let you win that fight and he let you get close to the Keyblade…" He chuckled. "Never had you once thought you were being led to a trap."

"You knew that Hina would be determined to get Sheila back?" Maria asked.

"Indeed, and now we have you in our grasp. You are now my prisoners and you WILL do my bidding." Cyber Koba smirked…and then the girls laughed. "Something funny…?"

 **BGM: I Am Not a Moron! (Portal 2)**

"It's just…you! Why would we follow a dirty little moronic ape like you?" Julia taunted, causing Cyber Koba to scowl at this.

"Yeah, I mean… the day where I follow a freaking ape is when the apocalypse happens. Give it up, monkey… you can't do jack shit!" Hina taunted.

"I'M AN APE! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE" Cyber Koba shouted, causing the girls to flinch a little. "And you will know the true meaning of what I'm capable of!"

"Blah blah blah, we've heard this story before." Flare said. "Here's an idea, go back to the jungle and eat some bananas."

"..." Cyber Koba growled. "You will think twice before mocking me."

"Dude, you died in that freakin' movie. It's not like you're far more threatening in that cyber outfit of yours." Tristina said.

Koba chuckled. "I am far more threatening...just like you in your CPU forms. Now what was it that the human girl said? ...Oh right, you're monsters."

Kai's eyes widened. "N-no! We're not!"

"Yes, you are. You're just like me, I had the same torture from humans, similar scars like you have...but, I've caused a war to destroy the humans. You've done the same to attempt to kill that Rei Ryghts human. We...are the same. WE...ARE MONSTERS."

"NO! SHUT UP!" Flare screamed, trembling in fear. "WE...WE'RE NOT MONSTERS!"

"You attempted to kill Rei, did you not?"

"H-he's right..." Tristina sobbed. "We're just...monsters..." She said. Koba smirked, watching their spirits shatter into nothing...looking like defenseless girls once again.

"Now...let's make this interesting." He smirked, using his cyber eye to hypnotize them, their eyes become blank, and they stopped moving. "Now...strip out of your clothes...and put these miko outfits on." He ordered as they happily nodded as they put their clothes near a table and put on the miko outfits. "Good, good...now...let's show your boys what you're REA-" Suddenly, a giant fist hit him in the gut as he was sent flying to a wall. "ARGH."

"Hmph." A voice said. "You think you can just get away with this sort of thing?" He asked...as he was an ape...complete with a tie with the letters "DK" on it.

Koba shook it off. "Ah, you're the famous Donkey Kong I've heard so much about. I never imagined you can talk."

"I can...I just choose not to." Donkey Kong said. "However, I cannot just sit by and watch Hina and her friends do your bidding." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"You seriously wish to take ME on? Fine!" He said, looking at the girls. "Stand down. I will handle this."

Donkey Kong growled. "Don't worry, Hina...I'll get you back to normal." He said as he and Koba ran for each other. Koba punched DK, but he blocked and threw him to the side where he rolled his arm to do his famous DK Punch, but Koba recovered and dodged his attack as he then kicked him in the chest and punched him in the gut, followed by an uppercut.

"The famous Donkey Kong...losing to a cybernetic ape. And you call yourself a Smasher."

"Hmph..." DK growled as he got up and attempted to punch, but Koba jumped back and launched himself to DK, using his feet to push him away...a little too hard as he crashed through the window and fell to the ground below.

"Pushover..." He muttered. "Anyway, let's show your human boys what you can do..." He smirked.

DK landed on the ground which taking out several tree branches in the process...but he got up, beat up and bruised, plus bleeding on his cheek, but alive. "I'll get you back..." He said _I have to warn the others..._ He thought, taking off to find them while dodging the various danmaku being thrown around at the bad guys until he spotted them. "Guys!"

"DK?" Isaac asked.

"Since when could you talk?" Nan asked.

"I could all this time, but I choose not to...but that's beside the point!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, if you're here...then where's Hina?" Souji asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say..." DK said and told them what just happened, as their eyes widened in shock.

"...Alright, time to go exterminate a psychotic ape." Nan growled.

"Don't forget about me." Isaac nodded.

 **End BGM**

"Oh! I'm picking something up on the radar!" Nitori exclaimed, catching their attention. "It's…a couple of ships?" She asked as they looked out of the Moriya Shrine to see a couple of Clone ships, the Ghost ship and…the Millennium Falcon…and Bowser's ships.

"Took Bowser long enough…" Peach muttered as Bowser hopped off.

"Sorry, we decided to take the long way around instead of just making a portal." Bowser chuckled. "And we bumped into these guys." He said as the Millennium Falcon's doors opened. Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2 and C-3PO came out…and then suddenly Lando, Leia and Luke Skywalker walked out while the Star Wars Rebels gang walked out of their ship and a bunch of Clones walked out of their ships.

"What the hell…?" Nan asked.

"We've sensed your friends in danger in this world." Kanan explained. "We could've summoned ourselves, but we decided to make an entrance instead."

"You can thank Han for that…" Luke said, causing Han Solo to fold his arms with a smirk on his face as they explained the situation to them.

"Well, good thing we came at the right time." Rex said and then out of the Clone army besides him and Cody, a cybernetic version of Echo, Fives, Heavy, Tup, Jesse, Wolffe and Gregor walked up to them.

"…Didn't Fives and Heavy…die?" Wyvern asked.

"For some bizarre reason, they were revived. Don't look at me, I didn't do anything." Cody said as all eyes slowly went to Mario.

"Oh sure, just because I have 1-Ups in my world…" He muttered.

"Well, we might as well go save them." Leia said.

"Right, let's go take down an ape." Han Solo said as they all nodded.

"I am picking up on some enemies approaching us." FLUDD said.

"Heartless?" Lucy asked.

"No… two unidentified subjects…and a lot of droids with guns."

"Did you say droids with guns?" Vito asked as they looked down. "Shit! The Battle Droids! They played a role in the destruction of our worlds too!"

"Well, let's prevent the destruction of this world!" Rex exclaimed.

"Nothing like a few bombs won't hurt." Sabine said as Minene and Mai grinned at this while Professor Jacob looked at the other two.

"Mochok and Zon'ozz…" Professor Jacob said. "Hmph…this ought to get interesting." He said while Yuki, Nishijima, and Mai and Makoto went in their Kamen Rider forms as everyone got ready for a fight.

 **BGM: Separatist Droid Invasion March (Star Wars: The Phantom Menace)**

"Alright men! Ready…" Rex ordered as the Clones got ready to take down the Battle Droids. "Aim…"

"Fire!" Cody ordered. The Clones proceeded to shoot the Battle Droids who retaliated by firing back. The Touhou girls helped by firing danmaku at them as some stray bullets were heading straight for the others, but Ezra, Kanan, and Luke blocked it with their Lightsabers while Leia, Han and Lando proceeded to fire at the Battle Droids.

Mochok and Warlord Zon'Ozz soon got up and walked over to the others while the others took care of the Battle Droids as they proceed to attack them, but they dodged their attacks as Nepgear, who had transformed into Purple Sister, flew over and slashed them while Black Sister sniped them from a distance with the help of Red Sister.

Minene threw a grenade at the Battle Droids to eliminate a lot of them…and when the smoke cleared… there were Super Battle Droids coming up.

"Hang on to something!" Sabine said as she planted bombs in front.

"Is she insane?" Lando wondered.

"Definitely insane!" Han exclaimed as Luke and Ezra covered her.

"You about done yet?" Ezra asked, blocking a bullet.

"Yep, clear the way!" Sabine ordered as they jumped back as Sabine took cover while the Clones kept firing…although a few of them were shot down, they kept going strong and then the bombs exploded when they got close…although the bombs looked like there was a bit more firepower. "Huh…?" She wondered as she saw Minene coming out of the ground with a smirk on her face.

"Thought it could use a bit more firepower."

Sabine smirked. "Nice."

"They're best friends already!" Nan exclaimed.

"What was your first clue?!" Isaac exclaimed as they seemed to have weakened their enemies, but they kept going strong, no matter how much firepower they had, even when Flandre, Meiling and Utsuho joined them, it looked like they would never go down.

"Man, where's Flare and her Paper Mario Keyblade when you need them?! I want to know much health these guys have!"

"I assume they have a whole lot!" Yuno said, firing lasers at the two of them and then Ezra, Kanan and Luke ran over to the two behemoths after the Battle Droids were all destroyed and slashed them with their Lightsabers…but not even that seemed to stop them as they kept attacking them all.

"I'm blowing them up!" Utsuho exclaimed. "AND NO ONE'S STOPPING ME!" Suddenly, the whole place went dark, stopping Utsuho what she was going to do. "What the…?"

"PK…"

"STARSTOOOOOORM!"

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Gregor said.

"No kidding." Fives nodded as the two enemies fell to the ground, severely weakened as Ness and Lucas revealed themselves…and then a certain man uncloaked himself as he had a smirk on his face.

"Kept you waiting, huh?" He asked as he pulled out his gun and shot the two of them with the help of the others…and then eventually, the two were defeated.

 **End BGM**

"I thought mom told me that Snake was dead…" Isaac said.

"Heh, she landed in the wrong world." Snake smirked.

"Oh…" Isaac nodded.

"So uh, did you three come from the Smash Mansion or…your own respective worlds?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Well-"

"We don't have time for that!" Souji exclaimed. "We need to go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and save our girls!"

"He's right. Explanations will be given later." Rex said. "Let's go!" He ordered as they nodded and took off…but unaware of any of them, they were being spied on.

"Hmph, why let them have all the fun?" A Kamen Rider chuckled. "Beast, Tiger, OOO, let's go!"

"Right!" They nodded.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in Gensokyo…_

"Alice? Alice!" Shinki knocked on the door of her house. "It's me!"

"She usually answers her door, right?" Mima asked.

"She does…" Shinki nodded…and then suddenly the door ominously slowly opened as they looked at each other and walked in. "Alice? Honey, are you in here?"

"She's usually here…" Mima said as they walked around to look for Alice, but she wasn't there. "Hmm…" She then noticed something on the fridge as she looked to see and her eyes widened. "Shinki, you better come take a look at this!"

Shinki came out of Alice's bedroom and walked over to Mima. "What is it?"

"Take a look." She said as she gave her a note. Shinki began to read it.

"Went to the Human Village to do some errands, will be back soon. – Alice Margatroid."

"At a time like this…" Shinki muttered. "She's in danger!"

"The whole Human Village is if we don't warn them!" Mima exclaimed as they quickly ran out the door to head straight for the Human Village.

* * *

 **Deadpool: To the Scarlet Devil Mansion! We are going to exterminate a monkey!**

 **...He's an ape.**

 **Deadpool: Eh, tomayto, tomahto...**

 **Nepgear: *sweatdrop***


	68. The Fall of Hakugyokurou

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Yoshi Village (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"What the…" Isaac wondered. "Why did we end up in the Human Village?"

"It's the quickest way to get to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Sakuya told him. "Any other way would take longer and who knows what that ape would do to them next?"

"The quicker, the better." Han said as they nodded. Everyone walked through the Human Village as some civilians looked at the Star Wars characters in awe before resuming what they were doing.

"Wow…I haven't been in the Human Village for so long…" Utsuho said. "They changed things up quite a bit."

"No kidding." Koishi nodded. They kept walking while looking around…until they felt a rumble and heard an explosion.

"I am picking up on enemies attacking the Human Village." FLUDD said.

 **End BGM**

"It's ALWAYS the Human Village!" Marisa exclaimed. "Whenever there's an incident…the Human Village always happens to be in the middle of it!"

"Not always." Kasen told her.

"I don't care…" Marisa growled as she took out her broom. "So, who are we fighting against this time?"

"Unfamiliar beasts and Battle Droids." FLUDD replied as they looked up into the air to see Vulture Droids creating a mess while the humans are running around in a panic.

"It HAD to be Vulture Droids." A clone muttered.

"No matter, we can take them down." Han said as they all got ready…and then they saw the beasts approaching them. The first one is a hulking mass of rock which bears a humanoid torso, a flat head with glowing eyes, and two muscular stone arms encircled by giant copper bracers. Its torso trails away into a pile of formless rock that floats along the ground. The other is a muscular humanoid formed from glimmering blue-green water; polished brass bracers encircle its hefty arms and two glowing blue eyes shine from a featureless head. Its torso trails off into a vestigial whirlpool.

"Bound Earth Elemental and Bound Water Elemental… more World of Warcraft enemies." Professor Jacob said.

"And what about that one?" Nan asked, pointing to another enemy…which looks humongous; 97 meters long to be exact.

"That…would be the Zillo Beast." Cody said.

"How in the heck is that thing still alive?" Gregor asked.

"I don't know, but we can't just stand here wondering how this thing is alive. Just shoot until it dies!" Rex exclaimed.

"I believe that would be Han Solo's motto." C-3PO muttered.

"I heard that!" Han exclaimed as he started shooting the humongous beast. Everyone else attacked the Zillo Beast and the two Elementals…and then they heard a familiar scream.

"Was that…?" Reimu asked.

"That's Alice!" Marisa exclaimed.

"You guys deal with these things, we'll go help Alice!" Patchouli said as they flew off.

* * *

 _With Alice…_

"A-agh…" Alice groaned as she was protecting a few innocent civilians. Blood was running down her forehead as there was a few Commando Droids and one Vulture Droid in front of her. "I'll…I'll keep fighting to the bitter end…" She said, pulling out a spell card and looked at her Shanghai doll who looked like she's seen better days. _Is this it…for me?_ Alice thought.

"Any last words?" A Commando Droid asked.

"I got two." A voice said. "MASTER SPARK!" A bright colorful laser engulfed the Commando Droids and the Vulture Droid, destroying them as Marisa, Reimu and Patchouli quickly landed in front of them.

"Guys!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't thank us yet…" Patchouli said. "There's more coming!" She exclaimed as Battle Droids walked over to them with a few more Commando Droids…but Danmaku destroyed a few of them as Mima and Shinki landed near them.

"Can you still fight?" Mima asked.

"Y-yes…" Alice nodded.

"Then get up and moving. These robots aren't going to destroy themselves." Mima said. Alice nodded and joined them as the six got ready to take on the Droids.

 **BGM: Love-Colored Master Spark (Touhou 8: Imperishable Night)**

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Wood and Fire Sign: Forest Blaze!" Patchouli called out.

"Black Magic: Event Horizon!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Magic Sign: Artful Sacrifice!"

Shinki and Mima flew into the air and fired danmaku at the Vulture Droids who were attempting to fire at them from above. Shinki then flew over to one of them and kicked it down, as it was heading straight for the Battle Droids and then it exploded, taking a lot of them out, but the Battle Droids fired through the smoke. Patchouli conjured up a shield to protect them and then Marisa aimed her Hakkero at them and fired a Final Spark…and when it disappeared…there was one Battle Droid left.

"…Uh oh." The Battle Droid said before it was brutally destroyed by Reimu

 **End BGM**

"Any left?" Marisa asked.

"No…I think we cleared them." Reimu said. "That should've done it."

"Alice…you're hurt…" Shinki said after she got a good look at her.

"I'm only hurt…because I was protecting the humans…" Alice said, looking like she was about to collapse at any second as Patchouli and Marisa got ready to catch her, but Shinki pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know what I would've done…without you…" She said, a tear running down her cheek.

Alice weakly returned the hug. "It's okay, mom…I'm still here…" She said as the others smiled at this…only for their moment to be interrupted by a roar.

"I hope they defeated that thing…" Marisa said.

"What thing?" Alice asked.

"Well, if it's dead, we'll show you." Marisa said as they took off…only to find out it was still alive, but the Elementals were dead on the ground. "…Nope, it's alive."

"Man, this thing can pack a punch!" Isaac growled as he was panting while everyone else looked like they've seen better days…while Lucy was knocked down to the ground, blood coming down her arm while the Zillo Beast raised its foot…aiming directly at the Celestial wizard and unfortunately, her keys were knocked away and under some rubble.

"Lucy!" Buru exclaimed as she fired a Blizzard Spark at the beast, but it didn't even care if it was hit by the attacks as the foot lowered at Lucy.

 _Is this…it…?! Is there where I'm going to…?!_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

The beast was hit by the attacks and roared in pain as Natsu landed on the ground, with Laxus, Sting and Rogue appearing next to them, in front of Lucy. "N-Natsu…! Laxus! Sting! Rogue!" She exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" A voice said as Lucy looked to see Erza and the others running up…but the group looked bigger. Joining them were Crime Sorciere, Yukino, Maxilos and Dark Pit.

"Sweet! Just what we needed!" Marisa exclaimed, and then noticed Pit and Keine running up behind.

"Took you long enough." Dark Pit said.

"Hey, I tripped, alright?! It's not easy running through a destroyed village!" Pit exclaimed.

Keine sighed. "I'll repair this after we're done with this beast." She said.

"Since we have more people…I believe this is the perfect opportunity." Professor Jacob said as he gave Isaac and Nan Summon Gems.

"At THIS time?" Nan asked.

"The four of them stunned it, so go ahead!"

"Alright…" Isaac nodded as they summoned them, as clones came out of his Summon Gem. "…More clones…?"

"The Muunilinst 10 clones to be exact led by ARC-77…or just named Fordo." Professor Jacob told him.

"…Odd, never heard of them before." Rex said and looked at the others. "Have you?" He asked as none of them answered with a yes.

"I'll explain everything later." He said as Nan summoned his…as some alien appeared in front of them. "Uh…"

"His name's K'Kruhk."

Nan blinked. "Never heard of him."

"Well, he's a Jedi."

"He is?" Ezra, Kanan and Luke asked.

"Yep." He nodded as K'Kruhk looked around.

"Where am I?" He wondered.

"I was going to give you these Summon Gems earlier but a certain dragon had to ruin the moment…" Professor Jacob muttered.

"Uh, speaking of ruining moments…I believe our buddy is waking up." Dark Pit said.

"Right. Let's take it out." Sting said as they all got ready.

"I am picking up on an unidentified subject heading straight for us." FLUDD said.

"…If that 'unidentified subject' has an invite from Deadpool, so help me…" Marisa growled. They looked to see some sort of Bounty Hunter walking up to them.

"Durge?!" Fordo, his team and Professor Jacob exclaimed in surprise.

"We meet again…" Durge said. "I wouldn't have known you were here…until I got some sort of invite that you fools were here."

Samus facepalmed. "Unbelievable…"

"Oh Deadpooool~" Marisa said in a sing-songy voice.

"…Uh oh…" Deadpool said as he quickly ran off.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC!"

"I'm also picking up on some droids." FLUDD said as they saw the Lancer Droids arrive.

"Lancer Droids…" Fordo said. "Great…"

"We'll take on the droids." Reimu said.

"We'll take on the beast!" Erza told them.

"We'll take on this guy." Kanan said as he, Luke, Ezra, Icarus and Dark Pit got ready to fight Durge.

"…And we'll just help Fairy Tail." Nan said as they all nodded.

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Durge pulled out his guns and shot them, but the three Jedi blocked with their Lightsabers. Icarus and Dark Pit fired arrows at him, but he dodged and ran over to punch the angels, but they jumped back. Kanan Force Pushed him away, but he quickly recovered and shot them again, only for the Lightsabers to block his shots.

Durge growled and ran over to attack them, ignoring the arrows that were hitting him. Ezra and Luke blocked his attacks while Kanan slashed through his guns to destroy them and then Ezra impaled him right in the heart.

"Gotcha." He said as he jumped back…but to their surprise…Durge laughed through it.

"What?!"

"That shouldn't be possible!" Kanan exclaimed while Luke was left speechless.

"Are you sure you impaled his heart?" Icarus asked.

"I'm pretty sure I did."

"He did…but it takes more than that to defeat me." Durge smirked, forcing Ezra to bring his Lightsaber back to him. They dodged his attacks and then he fired spikes at them, but Dark Pit summoned Guardian Orbitars to send them flying back. He then summoned his Silver Bow and split it in half while Icarus did the same as they ran over to him. He punched them, but Icarus slashed his arm off.

Dark Pit slashed through the torso, cutting Durge in half as he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"If that didn't kill him, then I don't know what will…" Dark Pit muttered.

"We still got the others to deal with…" Icarus said, but they heard a roar in agony. They looked to see Flandre dealing the final blow on the Zillo Beast, which was slowly falling and landed on the remaining Lancer Droids.

"Or not." Kanan said as Flandre landed and then high fived Natsu.

Jellal sweatdropped. "She's…that powerful." He said, blinking in surprise.

"Told you." Erza chuckled.

"…Hang on…" Icarus said as he walked over to the beast while Eirin and Wendy went to check on any of the wounded Clones. "There's something on his neck!" Icarus said as he managed to pull it out. "Some…mind control device."

"Someone mind controlled this thing?" Cody asked.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Rex muttered. Icarus tossed it to the side where Dragon Rex stomped on it and then backed up as the Muunlinisnt 10 shot until nothing remained of it…and then the Zillo Beast got up again. They all got ready to fight once more…but it looked like it didn't attack.

"Hold on, I don't think it's going to attack again." Professor Jacob said as the beast nodded and growled in response.

"You mind telling us what this beast is saying?" Han asked C-3PO.

"Certainly." He nodded as the beast told them everything. "He says that he was brought to Gensokyo by Deathwing and it was tasked to destroy the Human Village and then head straight for the Hakurei Shrine."

"Why is it ALWAYS my shrine?!" Reimu asked in annoyance and then the beast continued.

"Oh my!" C-3PO exclaimed in surprise.

"What is it?" Nan asked.

"He is now saying he wants to join us in vengeance against Deathwing for possessing him to destroy Gensokyo…and has a complete interest in Icarus."

"This thing…joining US?!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Cool, we got a huge beast on our side!" Daisy grinned.

"But why me?!" Icarus asked.

"Probably because you were the one who freed it." Wyvern said. _I would like to see it go head to head with Godzilla._

"But…how is it going to fit in the castle?" Lucy wondered.

"We'll probably have Merlina shrink it later." Nan said.

"Actually, Merlina shared some of her spells with me." Patchouli said, causing all of them to look at her in surprise as she pulled out her spell book. "Changega Sizera Smallra!" She chanted, causing it to shrink until it was the size of the I-Rex. "There we go."

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about getting stepped on." Wolffe said.

Rex chuckled. "Right."

"I suggest you keep him as a pet. I mean, he does have an interest in you." Professor Jacob said to Icarus.

"Good idea." Icarus nodded.

"Alright, now let's go." Reimu saidm but they then heard screaming as they looked up to see Deadpool falling to them and landing in front of them.

"That…witch used…Sungrazer…" He groaned as Marisa landed near them.

"There, now I got it out of my system." She said, hopping off of her broom.

"…He lived?" Leia asked.

"Deadpool's extremely hard to kill." Isaac said. They took off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, while Keine stayed a bit longer to rewrite history, repairing the damages while Durge suddenly regenerated himself as he got up.

"Those fools…I'll make sure to make them pay for this." He growled as he walked away, ignoring Keine doing her job.

* * *

 **BGM: Gloam Valley (Super Paper Mario)**

"Is this on the way to the mansion?" Ventus asked.

"Yes. We have to go past the Garden of the Sun." Reimu said. "I suggest we fly over it, but…a lot of us can't fly and there's the fact the Vulture Droids might spot us." She said as they started walking through.

"Whoever grows these sunflowers sure grows them huge." Ezra said.

"No kidding. I can barely see what's in front of me." Yuno said.

Cobra stopped walking. "…We have company." He said. Crime Sorceire got ready to fight along with the Star Wars characters, but the others remained still.

"I wouldn't." Nan said as they saw a woman approaching them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Rex asked, causing the woman slowly raise her arms in the air.

"Easy there…I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." Professor Jacob said and then explained to them what Yuuka could do.

"…That sounds messed up." Yukino sweatdropped.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch exclaimed.

"Alright, but is she friendly?" A clone asked.

"Would you like to find out?" Yuuka asked.

"…I vote we put our weapons away." Luke said as they nodded and put them away.

"Good choice." Yuuka smiled. "So, what are you doing here in my flower garden?"

"Heading to the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu said, and then decided to explain everything while the others started checking out the flowers, but Rose, Maria Jr. and Yui looked at Echo specifically.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Echo asked.

"I'm sensing something…different about you then the other clones." Yui told him.

"So are we." Rose said.

"Is that so? What are you sensing?" Echo asked.

"We can't say for sure…" Maria Jr. said.

"I think they're sensing something different about you because of…well…" Rex took off Echo's helmet, revealing his cybernetic head as the girl's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Oh my!_ Peach thought as she noticed Echo's head.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Echo sighed and then took off his Clone armor, revealing the rest of his body. "This is what happens when you're caught in an explosion…" He muttered. "I tried to stop a Commando Droid from taking out our ship during a mission, but unfortunately…that damned droid shot it and look what happened…I was caught in the blast. I managed to survive, but I was taken by the Sepratists… Rex and Skywalker rescued me…only to their shock, I was turned into…this."

Rex sighed. "It was difficult to look at him for a time, but it is what it is now." He muttered.

"I know what you three are thinking. I'm just a monster in some clone suit." Echo looked at the three.

"No…you're not." Rose said as she then hugged his body along with Maria Jr. and Yui. "You're still human just like the rest of us!"

Echo said nothing, but he smiled as he hugged the three girls as Cody could hear some…sniffing coming from Rex. "Rex? Are you…?"

"No, I just happened to get something in my eye…"

"While wearing your helmet?"

"…" Rex took off his helmet and wiped a tear away. "Don't tell the other clones about this." He said.

Cody chuckled. "Got it."

"So that explains the ruckus…" Yuuka muttered, rubbing her chin in thought. "Gensokyo is in major trouble and your friends are in worse trouble." She said as she pulled out her umbrella. "What are we standing here for? Let's go save them and take down an ape."

"Right." Reimu nodded and suddenly, they noticed a phantom-like Youkai flying to them…looking gravely injured…and Luigi screaming over it.

"…You don't scream when I told you I'm half-phantom. Or when you were told Lady Yuyuko is a ghost." Youmu said.

"That's completely different! You don't look as creepy as that thing!" Luigi exclaimed, causing Youmu to roll her eyes and looked at the Youkai.

"What's wrong?" She asked as the Youkai told her as her eyes widened in shock. "They're attacking the Netherworld?!"

Yuyuko gasped. "Anything but that! They're probably attacking Hakugyokurou too!" She exclaimed. "All of that delicious food in that shrine is going to be destroyed!"

"THAT'S THE ONE THING THAT'S ON YOUR MIND?!" Everyone yelled.

Youmu grabbed Yuyuko's arm. "We'll get more food later, let's go!" She exclaimed as she flew off with Yuyuko literally being dragged by Youmu, then everyone else quickly followed them while Echo put his armor back on.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Netherworld…_

The Youkai were getting annihilated by the enemies as there were Battle Droids involved in the attack…and the Battle Droids were none other than the Droidekas. The heroes soon quickly entered the Netherworld. "I see, Yor'sahj the Unsleeping, Hagara the Stormbinder, Tauren, Tentacles, Eye Stalks, Vrykul and-" Professor Jacob suddenly was interrupted by a fanboy scream…coming from Nan.

"THE DROIDEKAS! OH MY GOD, I LOVE THOSE DROIDS!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him as if he grew two heads or something…while his eyes lit up.

"…You're…kidding me…" Cody said.

"You actually LIKE the Destroyers?" Rex asked.

"Are you kidding?! I love them! They're the coolest droids in the entire Star Wars universe! In fact, I even have a figurine of them! THEY'RE JUST SO AWESO-" Suddenly, his neck was karate chopped to knock him out…and it was Alicia.

"You're welcome." She said, who had an annoyed expression on her face.

"He's worse than my mother…" Isaac sweatdropped.

"Says the guy that fanboyed over Harry Potter." Minene said.

"H-hey! That's completely different!"

Nan got up and rubbed the back of his neck, glaring at Alicia. "And I'm back…" He growled.

"It was either that or kicking you between the legs. You should be glad I went with the former option."

"Gee, lucky me…" Nan sarcastically muttered. "Remind me to elbow you in the face after we're done." He said, causing Alicia to smirk.

"Looking forward to it."

"Do I even want to know?" Snake asked.

"You guys deal with these! We'll go check on Hakugyokurou." Youmu said as she and Yuyuko flew off while everyone else dealt with the others…and when they got there…they saw the shrine being destroyed by Metal Sonic and Time Eater. "HEY!" She yelled as the two turned to look at them.

"Step away from our shrine…and specifically, the food!" Yuyuko requested, causing Youmu to facepalm.

 _What am I going to do with you?_ Youmu sighed.

Metal Sonic got in a battle position along with Time Eater while Youmu unsheathed her swords and Yuyuko taking out a spell card.

 **BGM: Bloom Nobly, Ink-Black Cherry Blossom ~ Border of Life (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Metal Sonic quickly spin dashed into Youmu, but she quickly blocked and slashed him away where Time Eater flew over and punched Yuyuko, but she flew up. "Death Sign: Ghastly Dream!" She exclaimed while Youmu took out a card of her own.

"Asura Sword: Obsession with the Present World!" Youmu exclaimed and slashed Metal Sonic away, which he retaliated by flying up and kicking her, but she blocked and did a spinning slash attack to knock him away.

"Deadly Butterfly: Eternal Sleep in Dreamland!" Yuyuko exclaimed while dodging the attacks from the Time Eater.

Metal Sonic flew up and spin dashed straight for Youmu, but she jumped back and slashed him down, only for him to do a sweep kick to knock her down, and then punched her in the gut, but she quickly got up and slashed him away, wiping the blood from her mouth and then slashing through him as he rolled over to a wall, but recovered. Time Eater punched Yuyuko to the ground, but she quickly recovered and glared at the Time Eater…and then it started charging up its attack while Yuyuko got ready for whatever it was about to throw at her.

While she was dealing with Metal Sonic, Youmu noticed Yuyuko ready to counter it with Danmaku, but…deep in her gut; Youmu knew that it couldn't be blocked. "LADY YUYUKO! LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she quickly flew over and tackled Yuyuko to the ground right when Time Eater unleashed the move…luckily it missed the girls…however…it hit the shrine and it exploded.

 **End BGM**

"No!" Yuyuko exclaimed as the smoke cleared…to see the shrine totally unrecognizable. It…was destroyed. "NO!"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my god…" Youmu said, her hands covered her mouth in complete horror. The shrine they called home…it was gone. Tears rolled down her cheeks as they both went inside the rubble to see if there was anything they could salvage.

Metal Sonic made some noises, as if he was chuckling and saying 'Mission Accomplished'. They both aimed their weapons at the two, ready to kill them.

Yuyuko spotted something and her eyes widened in horror. The food was completely destroyed. "The food…" She said. "It's…it's…" She fell on her knees and started crying loudly.

"Come on, come on! There's got to be something that's salvageable!" Youmu exclaimed. "There's just…" Tears fell on her hands. "There's just got to be…!"

 **End BGM**

"You…" Yuyuko clenched her fists as she stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and looked at the two. "You are going to pay for that…" She said as a fiery aura surrounded the ghost, causing Youmu to look at her in surprise. "You hear me?" She asked, her body shaking in anger as she growled. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" She screamed.

 **BGM: Ultimate Truth (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Metal Sonic attempted to shoot her down, but Yuyuko flew out of the way of his bullets and then kicked him in the head. Time Eater attempted to punch her, but she dodged as she fired Danmaku directly at Time Eater's face, causing it to roar in pain and then she flew over, grabbing Metal Sonic by the throat and throwing him to the ground. "L-Lady Yuyuko?" Youmu asked, trembling in fear. She had never seen Yuyuko like this.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM SIGN: PERFECT INK-BLACK CHERRY BLOSSOM –BLOOM-!" Yuyuko screamed as Metal Sonic and Time Eater tried to dodge, but failed. Metal Sonic attempted to spin dash into her but she punched him to the ground and then started ripping the Time Eater to shreds with her Danmaku.

"L-Lady Yuyuko! Pl-Please stop this!"

Yuyuko ignored Youmu as she pulled out another spell card. "RESSURECTION BUTTERFLY: -80% REFLOWERING-!" She screamed as Metal Sonic and Time Eater were overwhelmed by the Danmaku.

"LADY YUYUKO!" Youmu screamed, but Yuyuko ignored her as she pulled out another spell card.

"THIS WILL BE YOUR GRAVE." She yelled. "SAIGYOUJI FLAWLESS NIRVANA!"

Time Eater roared in pain and Metal Sonic started to static over this…they probably couldn't take another hit from being hit by the bullet hell that they are receiving from the _usually calm_ Yuyuko Saigyouji. "You're still alive?" Yuyuko asked. "Very well…THEN I GUESS I'LL TAKE THIS TIME TO DISMANTLE YOU MYSELF!"

"NO!" Youmu screamed as she flew over and hugged her from behind. "Lady Yuyuko! J-just stop this madness! I don't want to see you like this!" She said, sobbing.

"Y-Youmu…?" Yuyuko asked, her anger slowly disappearing. Metal Sonic and Time Eater took this time to escape from the beast they had unleashed.

 **End BGM**

"L-Lady Yuyuko….pl-please… stop…" She sobbed.

Yuyuko looked at the crying Youmu, and then at the shrine, as she then looked at her own hands. "D-Did I…"

"Y-yes…you did."

"Oh my gosh…what have I done…" Yuyuko said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Tears were falling from her cheeks. "I didn't mean to scare you… I didn't mean to get so angry…" She sobbed, hugging Youmu back as both girls were crying from this.

"Holy crap…" A voice said as Yuyuko looked to see the heroes walking up and seeing the horrifying mess that was left of Hakugyokurou.

"Damn…" Marisa could only say.

"Th-…This is unbelievable…" Reimu said. "Are you guys alright?"

"No…our home was destroyed and…I got…angry…" Yuyuko muttered.

"Yuno Gasai angry or Incredible Hulk angry?" Deadpool asked.

"…The first one."

"Dammit! I missed it!" Deadpool exclaimed, only to get elbowed by Yuno. "Ooof!"

"Do you not understand the emotions these two are feeling at the moment?" Yuno asked.

"We just came to come tell you that Kaguya, Mokou and Yukari are at the Scarlet Devil Mansion." Reimu said. "Hikari, Buru, Icarus and Dark Pit are on their way over there right now."

"C-can we have a moment? I scared Youmu because of my anger…" Yuyuko said.

"Sure." Reimu nodded.

"I'll stay with them." Samus said, deactivating her armor. "You guys go ahead."

"Got it." Professor Jacob nodded as they took off.

Samus looked at the destroyed shrine and sympathetically looked at Youmu and Yuyuko. _I know what it's like to have your home taken away from them…_ She thought. _This must be hard on them…_ She thought as she walked over to the rubble. "Once this is all over, I'm pretty sure we can rebuild this…" She said.

"You know, you're getting quite soft as your getting older, Sammy." A voice suddenly said, causing her to jump in surprise as she looked to see Gandrayda, who apparently stayed behind.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying, as the years go by…you're getting softer and softer."

"…I don't know what you're talking about." She defended herself.

"You solemnly told Hina that her Keyblade was long gone, you started crying one time, you hugged Isaac and Nan after they both died…and now…look at this. Staying behind with Yuyuko and Youmu."

"Say what you want, I'm still the stone cold bounty hunter you once knew."

"Who cried in her sleep saying 'Adam, Adam! I miss you!' one night?"

Samus blushed. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me." She smirked. "You were crying loudly in your sleep in the Citadel, we couldn't sleep because of that moment. Oh, how I waited for that moment."

"I don't cry…"

"Sure you don't." She chuckled. "Give it up, Sammy, you're growing soft." She said as she walked away.

 _I'll show you soft, you electric bitch…_ Samus growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hikari, Buru, Icarus and Dark Pit stopped running to look at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, already looking beat up by the enemies in front of them. Buzz Droids, Droid Tanks…and a very big demonic ape. "What the heck…" Buru said.

The big ape turned his attention from the mansion and looked at the four. "Oh?" He looked at them. "Hold your fire!" He ordered as they stopped firing and then looked at the foursome.

"So this ape can talk…" Dark Pit said. "Hmph...we'll take you on."

He chuckled. "The four of you? How amusing." He smirked, but then noticed the others approaching them. "…Figures." He said as DK's eyes widened.

"Ghastly King!"

"Donkey Kong." Ghastly King growled. "We meet again…"

"Ah…we're going all Donkey Kong Jungle Beat in this world, eh?" Deadpool asked. "Nice."

"We got Buzz Droids and Droid Tanks as well." Gregor said.

"…Destroying my mansion…" Remilia growled. "Unforgivable…"

Meiling cracked her knuckles. "You guys deal with the Droids." She said. "I'll deal with the ape himself." She said, as she was joined by Donkey Kong, Flandre, and the Dragon Slayers. "…Okay, WE'LL take him on."

"Sounds fair." Rex nodded as the rest got ready for the battle.

Ghastly King chuckled. "Go ahead and try."

 **BGM: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Meiling ran over to Ghastly King and kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground, but she stood on her hands to recover and then flipped back up where Donkey Kong proceeded to use his famous DK Punch on him, dealing some damage to the Ghastly King but he punched him in the chest in retaliation.

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Ghastly King growled after the attacks connected as he breathed fire at them, but they dodged. "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled.

"Chi Sign: Star Bullets!" Meiling exclaimed while Flandre flew over and punched him in the head to knock him down, and then she punched him in the gut, only for Ghastly King to kick her off of him.

Ghastly King let out a roar as he proceeded to punch them, but it was blocked by Donkey Kong's fist. "SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" Rogue yelled.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Meiling clapped both of her hands together. "Chi Sign: Fierce Tiger Energy Release!" She exclaimed, as a rainbow-like aura surrounded her as she smirked and then flew over, punching him right in the chest…as if she was twice as powerful as before. "Three Blasts: Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker!"

 **End BGM**

During the fight with Ghastly King, a Droid Tank had fired at the attacking group. They dodged…but Lucy wasn't paying attention as her main focus was destroying a few Buzz Droids that got close to her…and then it hit the ground incredibly close to her, as she screamed and was blasted away to the Misty Lake.

"Cirno, do you know what's going on over there?" Daiyousei asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Cirno asked, and then the two fairies noticed Lucy coming flying down and landing in the water. "Was that…?"

"Lucy!" Daiyousei exclaimed as they both pulled her out of the water. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what's happening, it's raining Lucys!" Cirno told her as Lucy groaned.

"…Sorry about that…" Lucy muttered as she looked at the two Fairies and told them what was going on.

"Our world…destroyed again?!" Daiyousei exclaimed.

"Destroy our world once…shame on us… Destroy our world twice… SHAME ON THEM." Cirno said, cracking her knuckles. "Let's go, I'm gonna pulverize them!"

"B-but…shouldn't we get the other fairies first?" Daiyousei asked.

"Ha! Are you kidding? They'll just slow me down! Those weaker fairies are weak unlike me! I'm the strongest fairy in Gensokyo!" Cirno exclaimed, causing Daiyousei to sweatdrop, while Lucy realized what she just landed in.

 _Water…that's it!_ Lucy nodded as she pulled out a key.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"I have to say…I'm impressed by your strength." Ghastly King said. "However…" He punched the ground to create a strong earthquake to knock everyone down to the ground. "This is where it ends for all of you." He said as the Droid Tanks and Buzz Droids aimed at them. "Ready…aim…"

Suddenly, a huge wave of water came out of nowhere and hit the Droid Tanks and Buzz Droids, causing them to short circuit. "What the…?"

"Nice one, Juvia!" Gray exclaimed.

"Um…that wasn't me."

"HIYAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled as Cirno kicked the stunned Ghastly King in the chest and then flew back as Daiyousei joined her.

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

"Just what we needed…the idiot…" Marisa muttered as they then noticed Lucy returning with Aquarius.

"Aquarius!" Gray exclaimed as the same characters who fought Ghastly King before stood back up, but was joined by Cirno and Daiyousei.

"Hmph! You'll still fall!"

"I don't think so." Cirno smirked. "FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled, suddenly turning the whole place into a blizzard and blinding Ghastly King.

"What the…?"

"Can an idiot do that?" Cirno asked, smirking at Marisa who rolled her eyes in annoyance as Daiyousei fired Danmaku at the ape. "Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun!"

"Argh!"

Donkey Kong ran to the Ghastly King and punched him along with Flandre and the Dragon Slayers and then Meiling grabbed him by the foot and then spun him around until she let go, causing him to go flying into the air and then Flandre aimed her hand at the Ghastly King and clenched her fist…and then he exploded. "Farewell." She smirked.

 **End BGM**

The blizzard disappeared shortly afterward as they all saw the Droid Tanks and Buzz Droids destroyed.

"What do you know, the idiot is useful for something." Dark Pit said.

Cirno's eye twitched. "The one who calls someone an idiot, is the idiot…you idiot." She said.

"Excuse me?" Dark Pit asked.

"Now now, let's not get into a fight with the fairy. Let's just go find them." Palutena said, and then noticed Samus, Youmu and Yuyuko returning. "You two feeling better?"

"A little…" Youmu muttered.

"It's still unforgivable for what they did…" Yuyuko muttered.

"We'll repair your shrine when we're done with this war." Samus said. "For now, all we can do is destroy Deathwing."

"Right…" Youmu nodded as they all walked into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, with Cirno and Daiyousei joining them…but then Aquarius pulled Lucy's arm.

"Hmm?" Lucy asked.

"I admire that you actually had the decency to summon me for something useful." Aquarius said. "However, I'd like more of a challenge then just your pathetic toy robots."

"I don't own them…" Lucy sweatdropped.

"Who cares?" Aquarius asked. "I'm out of here." She said and disappeared.

"Good to see you too…" Lucy muttered as she turned around…only to see explosions coming out of the mansion and Heartless and Battle Droids were flying out. "Holy crap, Natsu! Calm down!" She exclaimed as she ran in to see the mansion a total wreck…but still standing as she saw destroyed Battle Droids and a crawling Soldier Heartless away from the mess, as she quickly put it out of its misery with a crack of her whip.

She followed the debris of the chaos that laid before her, making her wonder how in the world the mansion is still standing, hearing Droidekas firing, only to get destroyed seconds later as she kept running and saw a Battle Droid groaning and crawling to her…but it eventually died before it reached her. "Creepy…" She muttered, still following the sounds of gunfire, explosions, Danmaku, and yelling as she eventually caught up with them.

"What took you so long?" Gray asked.

"…Aquarius." She muttered as Nan and Isaac opened the doors to find Kaguya, Mokou and Yukari locked up. They looked really weak too.

"Mom!" Buru and Hikari exclaimed they ran over and then freed them.

"Th-thanks…" Yukari said, hugging Buru while Mokou hugged Hikari.

"I gotcha…" Dark Pit said as he helped Kaguya up.

"He liiiiikes her!" Happy grinned.

"Do you EVER shut up?" Dark Pit glared at him.

"Hmph, so you freed the prisoners." A voice said as they turned around to see Durge alive and well. "It'll take you ages to find the rest."

"How in the heck is he alive?!" Icarus asked.

"He's a Gen'Dai." Professor Jacob replied.

"Uh…gesundheit?" Pit said.

"A Gen'Dai is an alien species that regenerates, no matter what you do to him. Dismembering him, blowing him up… he'll just reattach himself."

"Now you tell us?!" Icarus and Dark Pit exclaimed.

"I thought it was a bit too easy…" Kanan muttered.

"I think it's time for me to show you what I'm really capable of." Durge said as suddenly…his armor cracked, revealing his entire body once it shattered, and showing off his face in the process…which causes Luigi to faint from this.

 **BGM: King Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Ugh! That's BEYOND creepy!" Rose exclaimed.

"We'll deal with him, you guys heal those three." Dark Pit said, as he was joined by Hikari and Icarus.

Durge laughed. "Let's see if you can try to kill me." He smirked as the three ran over to him and attacked, but he blocked and retaliated, pushing them back. Dark Pit fired arrows at him while Hikari launched fireballs at the brute and Icarus fired arrows as well, before switching to the Dark Pit Staff and firing at him.

Hikari ran over and slashed him, but only got a chuckle and punched her in the gut and sent her flying, but Icarus managed to catch her. "Thanks…"

"No problem." He nodded as Dark Pit went to the Electroshock Arm and then ran over and used it to hit Durge, but he was punched down and then he fired spikes at them to cause serious damage. He then punched them in the guts to knock them away.

"Pitiful. These three will be the first to die." He smirked, not caring that the others were aiming their weapons at him…and then he got hit by a fireball. He looked to see Buru and a healed Mokou and Kaguya stepping up. "Oh? You want to die with them? That can be arranged."

"We'll see about that!" Buru exclaimed as Mokou launched a fire stream in anger.

"Divine Treasure: Life Spring Infinity!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"FIRE SPARK!" Buru yelled, burning his body as the three kept beating him up. He attacked them in retaliation, but they shrugged off his attacks. "BLIZZARD SPARK!" She yelled, freezing his body except for the head.

"Hmph! You can shatter me, but I'll just regenerate!"

"No, I'm not shattering you." Buru said. "I'm sending you…TO SOMEWHERE WHERE WE'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled as she placed her hand on the ground, creating a gap behind him as she ran over and pushed him in.

"Where'd you send him?" Nan asked.

Buru smirked. "A very hot place."

* * *

 _In space…_

Durge looked around to see where he was…and then noticed he was getting closer to the sun. "No!" He exclaimed as he was getting pulled into it. "CURSE YOOOOOU!" He yelled…and then he was burned alive before being engulfed by it.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Hmph, good riddance." Buru said, looking at Icarus and the other two who were being healed by Wendy and Eirin.

"Th-thanks…" Icarus said.

"I owe ya one…" Dark Pit said, holding on to his arm as Kaguya smiled at him.

"Oh, just kiss her already." Happy teased.

"Can someone pound him for me?"

"I'll do it!" Lector said and then punched Happy on the head.

"OW!"

"Thanks." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Where are the girls?" Souji asked.

"Agh…first, you should know that they've been brainwashed by Koba."

"I already told them." DK told her, causing Yukari's eyes to widen in surprise.

"…Okay, but when we were brought in, Koba said that he'll be waiting for everyone at the Hakurei Shrine."

"…" Reimu clenched her fists. "My shrine…?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Reimu growled in irritation. "Why…just WHY?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE AT MY SHRINE?!" She yelled. "Can't it be at Byakuren's Temple or…where the Taoists are at?! It'd be far better than just my shrine!" She exclaimed in anger.

"That tears it." Nan growled. "Let's go, we got some ladies we have to save." He said as they all took off for the Hakurei Shrine.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Gensokyo…_

"I don't know about you…but I feel something is going on in Gensokyo."

"What makes you say that, Yuugi?"

"I dunno, I just think something crazy is going on over there." She looked at a certain horned Oni. "Don't you, Suika?"

"Eh." Suika shrugged, drinking her sake. "I'm not in the mood right now…though, I do miss Reimu."

"Well, why don't we pay her a visit?"

"Yeah."

"Excuse us." A voice said as they looked to see a young girl and young boy looking at them. "Do you know where our friends are by any chance?"

"No…" Yuugi said. "Can you describe them?"

"And better yet, tell us their names?" Suika added.

"Sure." The boy nodded. "They're Hikari, Buru, Souji, Vito, Paolo and Icarus." She said and described what they looked like.

"…Interesting." Yuugi muttered. "Haven't seen them, I'm afraid."

"We could go looking for them." Suika said. "After all, I was just about to head out and find Reimu."

"Alright." The girl nodded. "We'll go looking for them too. We'll all go together."

"Fair enough." Yuugi nodded. "What are your names, by the way?"

"Abigail Aran." The girl replied. She has dark brown hair that goes halfway down her back and turned into a braid tied with a red ribbon. She also had red eyes and wearing a kind face as her body looked similar to a certain Bounty Hunter as her zero suit is dark green and red.

"Reiji." The boy replied. He had spiky black hair and dark brown eyes while wearing a black shirt with the moon on it with a rabbit head silhouette. Blue jeans with a crescent moon on the pockets and black sneakers.

"…Hold on…" Suika said. "Someone impregnated Samus? Dang, I didn't think anyone would be interested in a stone cold woman like her."

"Uh, actually-"

"And who are you the son of?" Suika asked Reiji, interrupting Abigail.

Reiji smiled. "I'll tell you when we find our friends."

"Got it." Suika nodded. "Let's go!" She exclaimed as she and Yuugi took off.

"But I'm trying to tell you tha-…and they're gone." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Abby. We'll tell them after we find our friends."

"Here's hoping." She muttered as they took off after the two Oni.

* * *

 **Deadpool: My Future Kids senses are tingling!**

 **You have a WHAT?**

 **Deadpool: Future Kids senses!**

 **Nepgear: I don't follow...**

 **Me neither.**


	69. Deathwing's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Everyone walked out of the Scarlet Devil Mansion and began walking over to the Hakurei Shrine, determined looks on their faces. "I am picking up on unidentified subjects approaching us." FLUDD said.

"Can't we just have a moment's peace…for like…five minutes?" A Clone asked.

"You wish…" Another muttered.

"They're coming from the right." Cobra said as they looked to see four individuals approaching them.

"There's nothing to worry about." Wyvern said as the four turned out to be Kamen Riders. "They're good friends of mine."

The first one wore a blue suit that was styled like the Magenta Rider that saved Rei Ryghts. The chest armor was large and styled like a bar code, along with the blue helmet that looked box–like. In his hand was a strange double barreled black gun with bright blue markings on it and gold and silver stripes around the top and bottom.

This was Kamen Rider Diend.

The second Kamen Rider was in a black bodysuit which covered him from head to toe. The shins and forearms were donned in gold protective armor with strong abdominal muscles outlines on the front. The chest plate was black on the right side, but gold styled after a lion's mane with the head of said lion existing on his left shoulder. The left side of his belt held a chain which was made of gold and adorned with several diamond–shaped metal rings made in an assortment of different colors. Finally the helmet was styled after a lion's head with large green compound eyes and a white mouth plate made to look like a beast's mouth.

This was Kamen Rider Beast.

The third Rider also wore a black bodysuit, but had silver boots with blue calves and blue stripes on the sides of the feet. Like many other Riders this one also has silver bolts on near his elbows and on his knees. The forearms were also silver with blue underneath them. The chest armor was silver with blue outlines to show the chest and abs. On his shoulders were silver shoulder pads that look like tiger claws on the ends. One the flat part of the shoulder pads were three blue stripes and blue trimmings. The helmet had a flat face plate that extended out slightly and was swept back. It was angled to look like a tiger's face to cover the face except for the mouth. The mouth part of the helmet was designed to look like a tiger's mouth. On the face plate were three tiger stripe lines that meet at the center with a vertical line. The top of the helmet was silver in the middle with three blue stripes and black on the edges that meet with the face plate.

The silver Rider had a big axe with a head of a silver tiger with its mouth open as the well head of the axe. From the tiger's mouth was the blade that was blue with silver trimming on the shape part. Inside the blue part of the blade was a lighter blue shaped like an axe blade. Inside that were four small blue rectangles that were close together. There were four rectangular holes between the silver and blue parts of the blade as well. The handle of the axe was blue with silver near the middle. In the middle of the handle was a black section that looks thinner and then the lower part of the handle was blue with silver at the top that met with the black middle.

The silver Rider went by Kamen Rider Tiger, and his ax was called the Dest Visor.

The last Kamen Rider had a large round circle with three designs on it in the center of his torso. Squeezed at the bottom was the image of a green grasshopper. In the center and taking up most of the space was a yellow tiger and finally with barely any room at the top was a red hawk. his legs were covered with thin green armor at the front which was segmented not unlike a grasshopper's legs. Connected to the armor were green lines which connected to the grasshopper marking on his chest. Yellow lines extended from the tiger marking, past the rounded shoulders with yellow edges and ended at yellow gauntlets which had sharp blades folded back on the wrists. Finally the hawk symbol left a red line leading up to her face which was now concealed under a helmet that had large green eyes and a face plate which looked like a flying bird.

He was Kamen Rider OOO.

"Did expect to see you here." Wyvern greeted.

"Well, what did you expect from your good old uncle?" Diend waved.

"Why didn't you say you had an uncle?" Issac whispered.

"You never asked." Wyvern teased.

"We're here to help in the battle of Gensokyo." OOO said.

"And we also picked up on Dai-Shocker activity here." Tiger said.

"Dai-Shocker?" Nan asked.

"An evil organization bent on conquering the multiverse." Beast replied. "They involved themselves in your battle with the Legion of Darkness."

"And they were the one responsible for those Kaijin attacks back at Ultradimension." Wyvern added.

"We discovered that Dai-Shocker plans to grow in power by sapping energy from anyone and anything." Diend said.

"So…that time when I was drained...and Palutena as well… that was this Dai-Shocker?" Minene asked.

"Yes." Diend nodded.

"they also drained us of our powers just before you guys arrived." Mokou muttered. "We're back to normal, but…still…"

"Geez…" Hikari said, looking at her mother with sadness.

"…Okay, where have I seen you two before?" Yuno asked, referring to Tiger and Beast.

"Yeah, this is bugging me as well." Minene said.

Yuki chuckled. "Why don't you two reveal yourselves?"

"Certainly." Tiger nodded as the two deactivated their armors as Yuno's and Minene's eyes widened in shock.

"AKISE?!" Yuno yelled.

"Karyuudo?!" Minene exclaimed.

"Hey. It's been a while." Akise said.

"Before you ask, we were revived and turned into Kamen Riders, just like Yuki, Nishijima and your two daughters."

"I remember that moment…" Yuno muttered. "As soon as I woke up and found Yuki dead…I ran off to find any survivors…and then to my horror, I see Xehanort impaling Akise." She said. "I yelled his name while Xehanort turned around to see me before he smirked and disappeared into a portal. I ran to him and…Akise just told me to run…and live as long as I can before our world's been destroyed. I don't know much about Karyuudo."

"I came back from running some errands to see my house blowing up." Minene said. "I run over to see my family dead…" She said. "And then I see Karyuudo limping over to me, telling me to escape before it's too late…and then he collapsed. I tried everything I could to try and save the rest…but it was too late. I couldn't find Yuno so I assumed she was dead…" Minene sighed. "I escaped…and ended up at Sabrina's house."

"Oh my goodness!" Meredy exclaimed in surprise. "That's awful!"

Jellal growled. "It's a good thing Xehanort's been killed…"

"Adding insult to injury, the Legion happened to wipe our our world of the face of the universe." Yuki muttered.

"That's a shame for sure…" Wyvern muttered.

"Wait a minute…if Akise is here…" Yuno's eyes widened. "Does that mean that Hinata, Mao and Kosaka are alive too?!"

Akise chuckled. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay, let's go already. Our girls need saving." Isaac said as they nodded and took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Are you done rummaging in there?" Cyber Koba asked as a humanoid Deathwing came out.

"Nothing piques my interest in this shrine…and yet, it's the greatest treasure of Gensokyo." He muttered, glancing at a chained up Worldwalker and Hades. "You'd think there'd be some sort of valuables in there." Deathwing muttered. "…Perhaps there's some valuables in the storage room." He said. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked to the other building next to the shrine.

"Well, this is just fantastic…" Worldwalker muttered as he glanced at the girls. "And what's worse, they're just staring off into nothingness…" He sighed. "They just had to revive Koba…"

Hades heard some moaning coming from the girls as they are groping their own breasts, blushing very deeply. "What is going on in their minds…?" He wondered.

 **BGM: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

* * *

 _Inside Tristina's…_

Tristina was happily in her own home, making out with Isaac with Rose and Maria just napping deeply on their laps. Isaac then gropes Tristina, who moans in delight…while Sabrina, Riku, Aria and Terra are watching.

"Do they have to do it in the living room?" Aria asked. "I mean, it'd make more sense if they just did it in the bedroom." She said.

"I wonder if it's because those two are weighing them down and not wanting to get up." Riku said.

"Who knows?" Sabrina shrugged, watching Isaac sneaking one of his hands inside Tristina's shirt and groping her from inside the shirt, much to Tristina's delight.

* * *

 _In Julia's…_

Julia was working on another doll, happily humming to herself while glancing at the ring on her finger and then Nan hugged her from behind…and started playing with her breasts, as she moaned in delight. "I love you so much, sweetie." She said.

"I love you too." He smiled, squeezing her breasts while kissing her cheek, watching her make another doll…and then Nan let go of her breasts after playing with them for a while, making Julia wonder where Nan ran off too…and to her amusement and pleasure, Nan came back and wearing a dominator outfit while carrying a whip.

Julia smirked and then took off her clothes, slowly replacing it with a dominatrix outfit, while Nan watches in excitement. Then she gets down on the bed and begged. "Punish me, Nan~ I've been a bad girl~"

Nan smirked. "With pleasure." And proceeds to hit her repetitively with the whip, much to Julia's delight, who moans in pleasure for each hit.

* * *

 _Flare…_

"This is so awesome!" Flare exclaimed, as Flame Knight was holding her as they were flying around Dreamland as she was waving to the civilians in Cappy Town while also waving to Kirby, Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Dedede and Escargoon as they soon landed in a meadow as Flame Knight transformed into his human self. "Oh, Flame… you give the best flights ever."

Flame chuckled. "It's about to get even better."

"Oh?" She asked as Flame pulled out a ring as her eyes widened in surprise as a grin crept up in her face.

"Flare, will you marry me?"

"Yes…yes I will marry you!" She said as Flame suddenly tackled her to the ground and started making out with his new fiancé, as he then snakes his hand up inside her chest and gropes her while Flare, moaning in delight, wraps her arms around her new fiancé, wanting the moment to last forever.

* * *

 _Hina…_

Hina was staring out into the beach in a wedding dress, sighing happily as Souji, in a tuxedo, was happily groping his wife, she moans in delight, smiling as she then turns her head and kisses him, as he returned the kiss as they make out for a little while until Hina broke the kiss, playfully grinning at her husband and starts to strip her dress. "Shall we become one?"

Souji chuckled. "Yes."

"Then let's do it." She said as Souji then pushes her on a bed as the two started striping until they were nude and were going at it while a certain Keyblade is resting on a wall.

"I'm happy for you two." Sheila said.

* * *

 _With Kai…_

Bowser laughed and breathed fire at Vito, Kai and Yoshi, but the three of them dodged. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked, looking really weak at the moment.

"Let's do this, Kai!" Vito exclaimed.

"Right!" Kai nodded as Vito started running while Kai hopped on Yoshi and ran behind him as Bowser punched Vito but he jumped over him, while sticking his tongue out at him, distracting Bowser…as he turned around, only for Kai to slash through him as he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, then Vito grabs his tail and tosses him into the lava.

"In your face, Bowser!" Vito exclaimed as Kai hopped off of Yoshi and high fived Vito…and then Vito grabbed her breasts and started playing with them.

"Oh…oh yeah that feels so good…" Kai moaned happily. "Do it more…please…!" She begged while Yoshi smiled at the two while Bowser crawled out of the lava and shook it off, then glanced at the two.

"Do they have to do it in here?" He asked in annoyance as he sat down, not having the energy to stand up. "I'm getting too old for this…" He muttered. "Surely, I have some life left in me to go golfing with Mario and Peach tomorrow…"

* * *

 _With Maria…_

"Hold it right there, you ghosts!" Maria exclaimed, sucking up a Gold Ghost and a Greenie with her Poltergust while Paolo sucking up a Purple Puncher, and then they're seeing a Blue Bruiser flying away from Polterpup who is chasing after it, and then is sucked up by Maria.

"All the ghosts vanquished in Sarasaland!" Paolo said.

"Yeah!" Maria nodded as Paolo glanced both ways before deciding to play with Maria's breasts as she moans in delight from this. "Do it more…I love it when you do this!" She said, causing Paolo to grin and keep on doing it while Polterpup watches with his usual goofy grin…while two Greenies are watching this from behind and doing a few hand gestures, calling them lovebirds and crazy for doing it out in the open, as both of them laugh at this.

* * *

 _Later…_

All the girls were on the beach, wearing identical reveling string bikinis with a leopard motif while passionately making out with their guys while they're playing with their breasts as well, the girls moaning in delight, begging for more, and then one by one…they break the kiss and look into their girls eyes. "What do you want most?" They asked.

"No longer having to fight the Legion." Julia said.

"No longer fighting the Malevolent Seven." Hina said.

"No longer fearing Voldemort and Kyôka." Kai said

"The pain finally gone" Maira said.

"Just forgetting about what's important." Flare said as they all smile at the girls. The guys except for Isaac then started passionately making out with their girls again while groping their breasts, causing the girls to moan in delight. Tristina meanwhile stares lovely into Isaac's eyes.

"This is the best moment…of my life." Tristina said, and continues making out with Isaac. Isaac then grabs her breasts again and starts squeezing them. "Oh…oh yeah, please pleasure me…" Tristina said in a lovely tone. "Do it more…please…I don't want it to ever end!" Isaac then gives a deep passionate kiss, running his tongue along every inch of Tristina's mouth, she kisses back. She then continues making out with Isaac, with no care on what is happening in the real world.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the REAL world…_

"Mmm…punish me, Vito~"

"Flame, just give me everything you've got~"

"Oh, Isaac, use your darkness to punish me~"

Oh Souiji, go please go deeper, deeper, deeper.~"

"Oh Nan... please punish me~"

"Oh please Paolo, I want you to punish me very badly~"

Worldwalker and Hades jawdropped. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They yelled.

Cyber Koba chuckled. "They're nothing but mindless slaves…" He chuckled.

Deathwing came out and grumbled in annoyance. "Nothing entirely useful in there…" He said and then saw the girls with a seductive look in their blank eyes while moaning and saying submissive things with their 'guys'. "Ooooh…what do we have here?"

"Heh, mindless slaves."

Deathwing smirked. "Nice." He said and then saw the Hakurei Donation Box. "…Perhaps that's something valuable." He said and then looked at the girls, who happily awaited for their masters' order. "…I have an idea."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"We're close!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Hang on, Tristina, I'm coming for you!" Isaac exclaimed and then suddenly two beasts landed in front of them.

"Ultraxion and Warmaster Blackthorn!" Professor Jacob exclaimed.

"Uh…is it me or does anyone else have a chill up their spine?" Lucas asked.

"We all do…I wonder what's going on?" Cayenne wondered.

Ness suddenly gasped. "I recognize this chill anywhere!" He exclaimed as they witnessed the area between the two beasts distorting…and then an all familiar red face appeared in front of them.

"GIYGAS?!" Isaac, Nan, Professor Jacob, Deadpool, and the two CPU Candidates in shock.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"A very creepy boss…" Nan said. "He's extremely powerful…" He growled.

"He is the most powerful Nintendo villain, with Ganondorf and Hades in second and third place." Wyvern said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Happy and Lucy yelled.

"If he's that powerful…" Gajeel said. "Then it's going to be a hell of a fight." He said as Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Crime Sorciere, the Keyblade Wielders, Rose, Maria Jr, the Future kids, Nepgear, Uni, Deadpool and Ness walked up to deal with Giygas while the rest dealt with the other two.

 **BGM: Dark Lord (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"Wendy, use Vernier and Arms on us!" Nan exclaimed.

"All of us?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, do it! Quickly!"

"Right!" Wendy nodded. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! VERNIER!" She yelled, using it on them and herself. "O strengthen of arms to cleave the heavens! ARMS!"

"Thanks!" Isaac exclaimed as he and Nan ran over and slashed Giygas several times while Ness used PK Fire on him.

"Bang bang bang!" Deadpool shot Giygas while Nepgear transformed into Purple Sister and slashed through him.

"I feel…happy…." Giygas said and then unleashed an attack that had them screaming in agony. Rose and Maria Jr's CPU Candidate forms kicked in as they flew over and slash them while Nan used Curaga on all of them.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

"Open! Gate of the fish! Pisces!" Yukino exclaimed.

"Dark Capriccio!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Cost…twenty." Angel said. "Hammer Angel." She called out as Hammer Angel appeared and hammered down on the freak of nature while Vito and Paolo launched fireballs at it while Red Sister screamed at him.

"Nothing you can do…will work…" Giygas said and attacked again, causing everyone to scream in pain again and Nan using Curaga again.

"REQUIP!" Erza yelled, going into her Crystal Star Armor and using Art Attack.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"Dark Mass!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Maguilty Rays!" Meredy called out.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled.

"WATER SLICER!"

"CHAOS…SPEAR!" Nan yelled.

"PK FLASH!"

"Solid Script: Iron!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!"

Giygas chuckled. "Amusing…" He said, taking all of the attacks. "Can you keep up…?" He asked, and then attacked again, nearly killing them all in the process.

"A-agh…" Nan weakly got up…but had no strength left to cast another Curaga attack as he fell on both knees. "So…this is how it is…"

 **End BGM**

"We…we have to k-keep…trying…" Isaac panted.

"It's hopeless…" Tears fell from Lucy's eyes. "Everything we throw at him…it's…it's useless…!"

Silver Sister tried everything she could to get up…but had no such strength. _Dammit…! Is this it for us…?!_ She thought. _No…it can't be…I refuse to give up…_ Tears ran down her cheeks as she weakly clapped her hands together. "Someone…out there…p-please…g-give us…strength…!"

* * *

 _At Magnolia…_

Mirajane's hand trembled as she was wiping down a glass. "Wh-what…?" She wondered.

"Something wrong?" Cana asked, chugging down a barrel.

"…I…I don't know…" Mira said. "I feel as if…Natsu and his friends are in trouble."

"I feel it too." Elfman said. "I'd hate to be the sorry man responsible for destroying Natsu…"

 **BGM: The Crystal Stars (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Makarov got up, saying nothing and did the sign, as everyone else soon followed, their lights shining brightly out of their fingertips.

* * *

 _At Shin Sekai Yori…_

Saki gasped and looked outside. "Maria Jr's is in trouble! Satoru, do you-"

"Yep, I'm feeling it too." Satoru said, both of them looking at each other in worry as they clasped their hands together, lights coming out of their chests.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands…_

"Do you guys feel that?" Selphie asked.

"Yep…" Tidus muttered.

"Isaac's in trouble…and he needs all the help he can get." Wakka said.

"Oh, what was the sign that Sabrina used to do?" Tidus wondered, and then noticed Selphie doing the Fairy Tail sign. "Oh!" He exclaimed as he and Wakka did it too.

* * *

 _Twilight Town…_

"YOU WANT TO RUMBLE, SEIFER?!" Hayner yelled.

"I plan on thrashing you right here and right now!" Seifer exclaimed. "Good thing Nan's not here to break us up this time!"

Olette growled and looked at the sky. "Nan's in trouble…he needs our help!"

"Way ahead of you!" Pence exclaimed as the three of them did the same.

"Hmph, I'm not doing that. He can do just fine without us. Right?" Seifer asked…only to find Rai, Fuu and Vivi joining in. "…Whatever, I'm not doing it." He said, folding his arms…but something was pushing him to do it. "…Just this once." He said, doing the sign as well. _I can never understand those Fairy Tail losers…_

* * *

 _Earthbound…_

"Ness! I can feel him in terrible danger!" Jeff exclaimed.

"You don't think…?" Poo wondered, glancing at Paula who was clasping her hands together as they looked at each other and nodded, doing the same as well.

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia…_

Neptune's eyes widened. "My sister…she's not doing so hot! I can feel it!"

"Even Uni!" Noire exclaimed.

"Let's cheer them on…hopefully they can defeat whoever is giving them a rough time!" Vert exclaimed.

"Kick their ass for me…" Blanc said.

"I hope they'll win…" Histoire muttered.

* * *

 _Citadel of Light…_

"YOU CAN DO IT, YOU GUYS!" Yuffie cheered them on. "DON'T HOLD BACK, GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!"

"Come on you guys, I know you can do it!" Viridi exclaimed.

"YOU GUYS WANT YOUR FUTURE RESTORED, RIGHT?! THEN GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT!" Vegeta ordered as everyone else was cheering them on.

 _Come on, you guys…don't give up…_ Rei thought.

* * *

 _The Legion…_

"Come on, you guys! Just hold on just a bit longer!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I know you can do it, Nan! Don't you give up on me!" Xarina exclaimed.

"You guys can do it!" The rest cheered them on, only to be nearly shot at by Apollo Geist.

"Stay silent." Apollo Geist warned.

"Do they seriously think that'll work?" Blackbeard asked.

"It's pointless." Father Humonculus said.

"I wouldn't underestimate it." Zeref warned as he pointed straight ahead. "Look."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" Giygas yelled, suddenly taking a lot of damage.

"I feel…that we can win this…" Nan said, weakly getting up, feeling all the strength from the others as the others weakly got up…but Nan still didn't have the strength to use Curaga…until something was helping him lift up the Keyblade.

"Nan…you can do this…" A voice said.

 _Thank you…Alex._ Nan thought. "HEAL!" He yelled, using Curaga on them as they got up. "LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE GOT!" He yelled.

"Right!" They nodded.

"PK….STARSTOOOOORM!"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"IRON DRAGON…"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON…"

"POISON DRAGON…"

"WHITE DRAGON…"

"SHADOW DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOAR!"

"SUPERNOVA!" Erza yelled.

"SOUL SURGE: CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Nan yelled.

"SPEED BREAK!" Isaac, who transformed into Darkspine Isaac, yelled and spin dashed into him.

"ALTARIS!" Jellal yelled.

Lucy stopped chanting and looked at Giygas. "URANO METRIA!"

All of the attacks slammed right into Giygas at the same time as he roared in agony…and he was slowly disappearing…before disappearing completely.

Ultraxion and Warmaster Blackthorn groaned in pain…but they were still standing…but they were very weak. "You'd think they'd fall by now!" Reimu exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Then perhaps we should step in!" A voice called out as suddenly powerful Danmaku came out of nowhere and struck down the two enemies, killing them in the process.

Yukari's eyes widened. "That voice…" She said as she looked to see Yorihime and Toyohime appearing. "The Watatsuki Sisters!"

 **End BGM**

"Hello." Toyohime said.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Coming to lend a hand." Yorihime said. "We were going to take down the red freak, but…it seems those guys could handle it." She said.

"Anyway…" Toyohime said. "Let's go take down a dragon."

"Right." Reimu nodded, looking at the one who took down Giygas. "You guys alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah…" Isaac transformed back to normal. "Let's go take them down."

Nepgear looked in the sky and smiled. _Thank you, Neptune…_ She thought.

"Let's go." Reimu said.

 **BGM: March at the Jedi Temple (Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith)**

All the Youkai who have survived the attacks looked on to see the huge group walking straight for the Hakurei Shrine as they started walking up the steps, none of them saying a word.

Cyber Koba could hear a lot of footsteps marching as he looked down and smirked. "They're here." He said, looking at the determination in their eyes as the Clones had their guns strapped to their shoulders.

Nan and Isaac were up front, their fists clenched and their Keyblades out, none of them picking up speed as they then made their way to the top of the steps. "Welcome…so glad that you can make it." Koba said.

 **End BGM**

"Shut up." Nan said. "Where's our girls?" He demanded.

Cyber Koba smirked. "Over there." He pointed as they looked to see Deathwing just so casually sitting on the donation box with Tristina, Julia and Flare fanning him while Hina, Kai and Maria are on their knees, feeding him food.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"More grapes, master~?" Kai asked.

"Certainly." He said as they started feeding him.

"Felling relaxed master~?" Flare lovely asked while she, Julia, and Trisitna are fanning him.

"Of course." Deathwing replied.

"Master Koba…we have visitors." Julia said.

"I know." Cyborg Koba smirked.

"Kiss me" Deathwing commanded, then Tristina and the girls one by one happily kiss him before returning to their original position.

Isaac's eye twitched. "You…you went so far as to…"

"Making them your personal slaves?!" Nan exclaimed.

"You son of a bitch…" Souji growled, as they could see anger in the boys' eyes, giving Cyber Koba great pleasure. In fact, everyone looked pissed off…especially Team Natsu.

"That is enough for now." Deathwing said. "Now, go strike down your loved ones." He ordered.

"Yes, master." Tristina happily said as the girls walked forward and summoning their Keyblades.

"I will deal with the Bonobo." Donkey Kong said, walking over to the ape.

"So, you survived the fall." Cyber Koba said. "But, will you survive my attacks again, I wonder?"

Donkey Kong growled. "We'll see about that."

Nan, Isaac and the Future Kids got ready to battle while everyone else got ready…until suddenly, a buffalo Kaijin landed behind them.

"It's Taurus Balista, the Buffalo Lord!" Wyvern warned and then saw an army of ant Kaijin approaching them. "Formica Eques, Formica Regia…and a lot of Formica Pedes!"

"We'll deal with these brutes, you guys make your girls snap out of it!" Kanan ordered.

"Right!" Nan nodded as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

The girls ran over to their boys and slashed them, but Isaac, Nan and Flame blocked while the other three dodged the attacks. "Tristina! I don't want to fight you!" Isaac exclaimed, blocking her attacks.

"Julia! Snap out of it!" Nan pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Flare! FLARE! I know somewhere in that blank stare…you can hear my voice! Listen to my voice!" Flame exclaimed…but Flare just simply kept attacking while he kept blocking. "Remember what I told you back at Hogwarts! Nothing will extinguish our love! Flare, come back to me!"

Souji kept dodging his attacks and aimed his hand at Hina, but his arm trembled…he couldn't do it. "H-Hina! Stand down! I don't want to hurt you!" He begged, but Hina kept attacking as he kept dodging.

Vito jumped to the side and pulled out a Boomerang Flower, absorbing it and wanting to throw it…but deep down…he was yelling at himself to not throw it. "Kai! Listen to me! You're not you! Go back to the way you were…please!"

Paolo had absorbed an Ice Flower and aimed it at Maria. "D-dammit! Maria! Don't do this…I beg you, just stop attacking!"

All six girls didn't respond as they simply slashed them down as they had blank stares on their faces. "I can't do it! I can't just harm my girl!" Isaac exclaimed.

"So you'd rather just give up?" A voice asked as they saw a portal opening up and then saw Kamen Rider Den-O, Zeronos, and New Den-O walking out as the girls looked at them.

"Doesn't sound anything like you." Zeronos said. "Being forced to attack your girls may be difficult after everything you've been through together, you still have to defend yourself…even if it means hurting them…while bearing in mind not to brutally kill them."

"What should we do?" Flame asked.

"Let our friends take over." Den-O said as the Imagin appeared and then Momotaros possessing Isaac, Urataros possessing Nan, Ryutaros possessing Flame, Deneb possessing Souji, Sieg possessing Vito and Kintaros possessing Paolo. "You guys might need this too." He said, tossing them belts as they strapped them on, and then swiped their Rider Passes over their belts.

 **SWORD/ROD/AX/GUN/WING/VEGA FORM**

At that, the boys were surrounded by red shards which enveloped them, leaving them covered in a black bodysuit with a black chest, silver boots, white gauntlets, and helmet with black eyes. Vito's was different in that his suit was yellow instead of black. It didn't look terribly impressive, but that quickly changed. Several pieces of armor appeared around them, drawing closer.

For Momo-Issac, two red armor plates attached to his chest while a pair of red shoulder guards attached to his shoulders. Then a pair of yellow and black armor plating attached to his back. Finally, a red peach slid down his face, splitting in half with the points extending to form a visor which attached to his face.

Issac was now Den-O Sword Form.

For Ura-Nan, six pieces of blue armor appeared and attached to the torso and a blue mask with orange lenses that resembled a turtle appeared.

Nan was now Den-O Rod Form.

For Kin-Paolo, six pieces of yellow armor came together and a yellow mask form with an axe blade in the middle of it.

Paolo was now Den-O Ax Form.

For Ryu-Flame, six pieces of purple armor appeared and attached to his torso, his purple armor in a V shape and his purple mask in a V shape too.

Flame was now Den-O Gun form.

For Seig-Vito, six pieces of white armor appeared and attached to his torso, looking similar to Sword Form's torso armor and shoulder pads. And the visors in front of the eyes were in the fashion of two cyan colored swan wings

Vito was now Den-O Wing Form.

For Deneb-Souji, a pair of railroads of energy circled around his shoulders. Two black armor pieces soon appeared from the railroads and attached to his chest, which quickly opens to reveal Deneb's face. After that, a large black cape appears from behind. Finally, a drill appears and opens up into a star shape mask.

Souji was now Den-O Vega Form.

 **BGM: Double-Action CLIMAX form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

"Ore... Sanjou!" Sword Den-O shouted as he struck his pose.

"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru (Mind if I reel you in)?" Rod Den-O asked.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita (My strength… has made you cry)!" Ax Den-O declared as he got in a sumo stance and cracked his neck.

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne (Mind if I defeat you)?" Gun Den-O asked as he did a little dance jig before spinning around once and then pointing his hand at Flare like a gun. "Kotae wa kiitanai (Can't hear ya)!"

"Kōrin! Man o jishite ( Advent! To the top.)." Wing Den-O said as he raises his hand up gracefully and gracefully puts it down.

"Saisho ni te o ku…" Vega Den-O said, but then began to bow. "I am sorry for fighting you despite being controlled.

"You can apologize to them after they're free!" Zeronos shouted comically.

"In any case, you girls better be prepared!" Sword Den-O declared as he and the other Den-Os began to form their weapons; a sword for Sword Den-O, rod for Rod Den-O, ax for Ax Den-O, gun for Gun Den-O, a hand ax and boomerang for Wing Den-O, and a rod with a green blade for Vega Den-O. "Because from start to finish, we are all at a Climax! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he finished as charging towards the girls.

Rod Den-O attacking Julia with his rod and then tripped her with it. _Sorry!_

Sword Den-O slashed Tristina several times and then slashed her down, only for her to growl and get up. _It hurts me more than it hurts you, Tristina_

Gun Den-O kicked Flare away and then aimed his gun at her. _Go for the knee! GO FOR THE KNEE!_ Flame told Ryutaros as he shot her in the leg. _That works too…_ He sighed with relief.

Vega Den-O dodged any attacks thrown by Hina, but he then found an opening and slashed her away. _I didn't ask for this...but it has to be done…unfortunately._

Wing Den-O flew up in the air. "I wished to spend time with you, Hime (Princess), but it would appear that fate has other plans." Seig said as he flew down and kicked Kai to the ground. _Crap!_ Vito thought.

Ax Den-O ran over to slash Maria with his ax, but she blocked. _I'm a ghost buster, not a guy that chops down trees!_ He thought and glanced at Yuno. _I'm also not some maniac!_

Silver Sister and Red Sister took down a few enemies and then noticed Sword Den-O battling Tristina. "…What is with that get-up, bro?" Silver Sister asked.

"Never mind the outfit, look!" Red Sister exclaimed, pointing to Sword Den-O actually harming Tristina.

"Is he…?!"

"Yeah…and you can thank the monkey for that."

Silver Sister growled. "Ready to go exterminate that thing?"

"Way ahead of you!" Red Sister nodded as the two flew over to them while Koba was taking on Donkey Kong, none of them showing signs of giving up.

"Hmm?" Tristina glanced at the two and then saw they were heading for Cyber Koba. She then slashed up to disarm Sword Den-O and slashed him down as she ran over and grabbed the two girls, hugging them in the process.

"Okay, I love you too…but can you let go?!" Silver Sister requested.

"Master!" Tristina caught his attention after knocking down Donkey Kong again.

 **End BGM**

"Ah…perfect." He smirked and then used his cybernetic eye to go deep into the two's eyes.

"No!" DK exclaimed as Sword Den-O got up and saw this.

"He just did that mind control thing to them, didn't he?" Momotaros groaned.

Silver Sister and Red Sister had blank looks on their faces as they looked at Tristina…who happened to look like Sabrina to the two girls. "Mommy?" Silver Sister asked.

"Something terrible has happened." Tristina said, as she pointed to Sword Den-O…who looked like Koba to them. "Isaac's been killed…by Koba." She said, a tear running down her cheek as their eyes widened in horror. "I would like you to transform into your CPU forms, and help me take him down."

"Got it." Silver Sister nodded as she transformed into Fierce Deity Heart and Red Sister transforming into Skull Grinder Heart while Tristina got up and glared at Sword Den-O.

"That damn dirty ape." Momotaros tsked. "Oi, kid! You got anything that can help?" He asked Issac from his head.

 _Not that I know of._

"What about that thing you can do? Dark spinner, was it?"

 _It's Darkspine._ Issac corrected

"Yeah, that! Let me use that!" Momotaros said.

 _But what if you loose control?_ Issac asked

"I won't loose control like how you do all the time! I'm too cool for that!" Momotaros boasted. "So let me use it!"

 _...Alright, fine. I'll activate Darkspine._ Issac said after some hesitation. _And I don't loose control all the time!_

"Ah whatever." Monotaros scoffed as Issac activated Darkspine. The armor changed color from red to indigo blue, and the gold strip in between the two peach halves turned white.

This was Kamen Rider Den-O Darkspine Sword Form.

 **BGM: Double Action Sword Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

"Ore Futatabi Sanjō!" Darkspine Den-O declared while doing his signature pose. He then summoned his Keyblade…looking entirely different. The Keychain was Kamen Rider Den-O's Symbol and The Three World Rings, the handle is a red and purple version of Way to the Dawn with Darkspine quills, the blade was a Den-O Dengasher and the teeth are Momotaros's Horns. "Not bad. I think I'll call this the…Darkspinegasher."

Fierce Deity Heart aimed her Keyblade at Darkspine Den-O and used Thundaga while Skull Grinder Heart flew over to slash him, but he dodged the attacks as he used Ars Arcanum on them and then used Strike Raid on Tristina as his Keyblade returned and then running over and using Sonic Blade on all of them. _This is heartbreaking for me…but I need to fight… I'm sorry, Rose, Maria Jr, and Tristina._

"You can apologize to them all you want, AFTER we kick their butts!"

 _That lat part really isn't reassuring._

"Oh you get the point!"

Koba and Donkey Kong still proceeded to punch each other. "Give it up, DK! You'll never defeat me!"

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" DK exclaimed as he looked at his cybernetic eye. _…I wonder._

Koba proceeded to launch himself over to Donkey Kong, but suddenly he caught his legs as Koba's eyes widened in surprise. DK threw Koba down to the ground, dazing the ape and giving DK enough time to jump up, putting his hands together and slamming his two fists on Koba's cybernetic eye…as it shattered. "No!"

 **End BGM**

Just at that brief moment, the girls stopped attacking the boys as their pupils regained their color. "Wh-what…?" Julia wondered.

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What…happened…?" Hina asked as all the girls rubbed their heads.

"Th-this can't be happening…!" Koba exclaimed. "My powers are…going away…!"

Donkey Kong picked him up and threw the ape to the side as all the others finished off the enemies. Koba could see stone cold glares from all of them as he tried to escape…but Luke held him still with the force as all the Clones aimed their guns at the monkey.

"What should we do with him? Take him as a prisoner?" Cody asked.

"You've seen what he's done… he's too dangerous to be kept alive." Isaac said as he whistled. Chaos walked forward…looking mighty hungry by the looks of it.

"No…NO!" Koba yelled as Chaos picked him up…and then ate the Bonobo ape, much to everyone's surprise that he'd do such a thing…everyone but Professor Jacob, Deadpool and the Primal Rage gods, that is.

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Happy groaned.

"Cool…" Gajeel said.

"Wh-why am I wearing…a miko outfit?" Kai asked.

"What happened to my clothes?" Flare asked.

"Luckily, your clothes weren't destroyed this time." Yukari said, holding a bag with their clothes. "However… you were possessed by Koba, doing things that you weren't aware of doing…and you were attacking your boyfriends." She then looked at the two CPU girls. "And you were attacking your brother."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yes…" Yukari nodded. "That is what happened."

A tear ran down their cheeks, looking at their boys who had sad looks on their faces. "No…that's not possible…I would never harm Flame…" Flare said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'd…never…"

"You fools…" Deathwing growled as he clenched his fists in anger. "You do not know who you are dealing with." He said, summoning his sword and pointing it at Worldwalker and Hades as they aimed their weapons at him.

"You're reminding me of a certain someone." Sting said. "It makes me sick just looking at you."

"Is that so? Well, does this certain someone strike down their comrades?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Hmph…I am far worse than him." He said. "Put your weapons down…or I will kill them."

"Why should we? You're just going to kill them either way!" Ezra told him.

Deathwing chuckled. "Indeed." He smirked. "Now…" He turned to look at the two. "Farewell…Cody the Worldwalker…and Hades, Lord of the Underworld!" He exclaimed, raising his sword up.

 **PUTERA**

 **TORIKERA**

 **TYRANNO**

 ** _(Screech)_** **PU–TO–TYRANNOSAURUS**

Deathwing was suddenly kicked away by Kamen Rider OOO, who looked completely different.

The whole armor was purple, but this time, instead of the black seen on the armor form of OOO, this one had white to go with the purple. The helmet was now more like a Pterodactyl with green lenses for his eyes. The shoulders have Triceratops–like horns, one mounted on each shoulder. The leg armor were shaped like those of a T–Rex. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a purple emblem of the Pterodactyl on top, Triceratops in the middle, and T–Rex on the bottom.

This was OOO's PuToTyra Combo, the Invincible Combo.

OOO quickly turned around and destroyed the chains holding Worldwalker and Hades with ease.

"Freedom!" Worldwalker exclaimed as he and Hades ran over to the group where Mokou, Hikari, Yukari and Buru hugged the two.

"You…YOU FOOLS." Deathwing yelled. "YOU DO NOT REALIZE WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH!" He yelled, as he glowed brightly.

"Isaac…I…I'm sorry…for attacking you… will you-"

"You're talking to the wrong guy, Primal Onna." Momotaros spoke, surprising Tristina. "But he does say that he'll always forgive you.

A tear ran down Tristina's cheek. "Tell him I said thank you…" She said and hugged him tightly. They all looked to see Deathwing in his true form flying up and roaring at them as Yukari made a gap.

"Alright, anyone with the Millennium Falcon and the Ghost ship, go back in here!" Yukari said.

"Got it!" Han nodded as they took off into the gap to their ships.

"The Clones will stay here and help us guard the shrine! Your ships tend to get blown up way too often!"

"…Not sure if I should be insulted by that or not." Rex said.

"Whatever, we'll help them." Cody said.

"As for you six…" Yukari tossed them the bag. "You might want to get dressed into your clothes again." She said as they nodded and ran into the shrine. "Alright, anyone else fighting that thing BESIDES the Kamen Rider Boys?"

"We'll do it!" Natsu said, joined by the other Dragon Slayers.

"We will too." Diend said, joined by Ixa, Delta, OOO, Beast, and Tiger.

"Same with us." Frost said, joined by Naasta, Kurt and Naage.

"Alright, the rest of us will protect the shrine!" Yukari exclaimed as Reimu nodded as the girls came out with their Keyblades. Suddenly, two trains flew in. One of them was the familiar DenLiner, while the other was the ZeroLiner, Zeronos' personal train which was a bull-like steam locomotive compared to the bullet train DenLiner.

"We can use the Denliner." Ryotaro Nogami said.

"And the ZeroLiner." Zeronos added as they all got in. Wendy used Troia on the Dragon Slayers including herself as they all took off.

"You ready, Reimu?"

"It's just another incident, right?" Reimu chuckled as they flew up.

* * *

 **BGM: Power To Tearer (Kamen Rider OOO)**

Deathwing flew around Gensokyo before closing in on the Hakurei Shrine and breathing fire at them, but then Mokou quickly got in front and manipulated it so it'd go around the shrine. Mima, Alice and Shinki flew up and fired Danmaku at the gigantic dragon as it flew over to them and tackled them but they flew down.

"Changega Sizera Biggara!" Patchouli chanted, transforming the Zillo Beast back to its original size as it tackled Deathwing down and landing below the shrine. Nitori pulled out a bazooka of some sort and shot the dragon from afar as Kagiyama spun around as trees fell on top of the dragon, but he only got up and breathed fire at them, but they dodged as he was then shot at from the Millennium Falcon and the Ghost Ship. He roared and breathed fire, but they quickly rolled around to avoid it.

Samus aimed her arm cannon at Deathwing and charged the Zero Laser, firing at him but then Deathwing breathed fire at it, clashing with the Zero Laser as it suddenly started pushing back the laser and straight for Samus. "So…this is how I go out, huh?" Samus asked. "Very well…I'll just keep adding more firepower!" She exclaimed as she added more juice to it…and then her armor started cracking.

"SAMUS! NO!" Lucy yelled.

"WATER CYCLONE!" Juvia yelled, but the water was quickly evaporated as Gringott flew up into the air with the Kardas and Kanohi Dragon and breathed fire at Deathwing to try and save Samus, but Deathwing ignored the attacks and kept on adding more firepower. Samus did the same thing until her armor completely shattered as she screamed in agony amd could only look at the flames coming straight for her.

"SAMUS!" Worldwalker yelled.

 _So this is it…I accept my fate…_ She thought.

"NO!" Samus was suddenly tackled to the side as the flames whizzed past her only to nearly hit Koishi and Satori.

"Huh?" Samus looked up to see a girl on top of her. "Who are you…?"

"Abigail Aran…your daughter!"

"My…what?!"

"I'll explain everything later." She said. She activated her Power Suit which was dark green with smaller shoulder pads while her helmet and chest plate is blue. She then shot the dragon as Samus quickly went back into her Power Suit and helped Abigail.

Dark Pit aimed his staff at the dragon while Flandre slashed the dragon with the Lavatein and Remilia throwing the Gungnir at him. And then a boy ran up to him. "Hey dad." He ran down and pulled out some sort of energy scythe. "Bye dad!"

"…What'd you call me?" Dark Pit asked.

Deathwing roared as he flew up…only for a giant Suika to punch him to the ground as she picked him up and threw him up into the air where Yuugi fired Danmaku at him. "Sweet, just what we needed!" Reimu exclaimed.

In the DenLiner and ZeroLiner, the Keyblade Boys fired Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga on them while the other Kamen Riders fired their weapons at them as Deathwing glared at them and breathed fire, but then Natsu sucked it all in. "Now I got a fire in my belly!" He exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Utsuho aimed her arm cannon at the dragon. "EAT RADIATION!" She yelled and fired a powerful shot at him, causing a massive explosion in the process as Deathwing roared in agony. "Bullseye!"

Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart slashed the dragon before flying away to avoid his claws while Komachi and Eiki flew down and slashed the dragon. "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Cobra yelled.

"THIS WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED!" Deathwing roared as he flew up high into the air, looking directly at the shrine and breathing fire directly at it, but then it got blocked by Marisa's Final Spark, adding more firepower to it when needed, but like Samus…it looked like she was losing.

"I need some help here!" She exclaimed as Reimu flew up from behind and took out a spell card.

"Spirit Sign: FANTASY SEAL!" Reimu yelled, trapping Deathwing in a Danmaku Barrier. It then exploded as he roared in agony as he was still bombarded with all the attacks being given. "He looks like he can't hold on much longer!" She told them. "Perhaps a very strong attack should do to finish him off!"

Natsu smirked. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He yelled, transforming into that form.

"Seven Star what?" Sting, Rogue and Cobra asked as Natsu jumped out, and judging by the smirk on his face, he looked like he was about to unleash an ultimate attack.

"UNLIMITED DRAGON STAR MAGIC FINALE ATTACK!" He yelled as it looked similar to Final Color Blaster as Deathwing roared in agony. OOO took the Medagabryu, which was an axe with a T–Rex head built into it. He then pull out a silver coin with an X on it and placed it inside the blade of the axe.

 **MUNCH!**

He then closed the maw of the T–Rex's mouth and then flipped it to Bazooka Mode and aimed at the dragon. The Medagabryu in Cannon Mode then started gathering energy. At the same time, Diend pulled out a card and placed it in his gun, the DienDriver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D–D–D–DIEND!**

A cone of holographic cards formed leading to Deathwing.

 **PU–TO–TYRANNO HISSA~TSU!**

 _"SEE–YAAAAAH!"_ OOO and Diend then fired their shots at Deathwing, in the form of a huge digital laser beam and a purple beam, hitting its mark at the dragon and defeating it.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance!" Reimu smirked as Isaac walked over to the dragon and closed his eyes.

"World Rings of Hatred, Rage, and Sadness…" The three rings shined brightly above him as Shahra came out as well. They aimed their weapons at the dead dragon and firing a bright laser at it.

When the bright light cleared up…they saw Deathwing alive…and as a small little tiny dragon, much to everyone's surprise. "AHAHAHA! FOOLS! IT TAKES MORE THAN THAT TO…kill…me…? Why is everything so huge?"

Hikari bent down and picked up the dragon. "It's because you're a tiny pathetic little thing." She said as she showed him a mirror as he jawdropped.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Changed you into a harmless little thing." Isaac grinned.

"You look so cute!" Shahra gushed.

"I AM NOT CUTE! I AM A DEADLY DRAGON AND I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN UPON!" He yelled as he breathed fire…but only a little tiny fireball came out, causing him to sweatdrop. "…Crud."

"Come on, let's go back." Isaac said as they nodded as they soon walked back up to the Hakurei Shrine where the Millennium Falcon and the Ghost Ship landed along with the DenLiner and the ZeroLiner.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Wait, what did you say?" Gandrayda asked with a grin on her face. "Care to repeat that?"

Hikari nodded. "When Abby was five, her parents were killed by the Space Pirates and Samus stopped the attack, however, Abby was badly wounded and needed a kidney transplant, so Samus took her to a Galactic Federation base to get operated on while Samus found she was the only match on the base or in the sector that could get there in time. Knowing the Organ would be rejected because of her Chozo DNA Samus gave the Federation a DNA Sample to separate it from hers and inject Abby with it allowing her life to be saved. The Federation made two serums keeping the other secret for their own purposes. Abby's life was saved and Samus knowing she would have to retire some day decided to train Abby to be her successor and trained her to be a Bounty Hunter." She explained.

Gandrayda laughed. "See? I told you were getting soft in your old age!"

"Shut. Up." Samus muttered and then was hugged by Abigail as Gandrayda smirked at her. "…Hikari does have a point. I do need to retire at some point." She muttered and then smiled at Abby. "I did well with this one." She said, hugging her adoptive daughter.

"WHAT?!" Dark Pit yelled in surprise.

"Yep, you are my dad and Kaguya is my mother." Reiji grinned.

"B-but…I just told Kaguya that we'd just give it a shot in the Citadel and…and…" Dark Pit stuttered.

"I knew it all along. You liiiiiike Kaguya!" Happy smiled.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP, CAT?!" He yelled as he looked at Kaguya as he blushed. _I guess I can't deny it… seeing as how he's my son._

"I knew one day Pittoo would get married!" Pit exclaimed.

"IT'S DARK PIT!" Dark Pit and Icarus yelled at him, causing him to sweatdrop.

"It's bad enough that I get yelled at by my doppelganger, but I get yelled at my own son… what could be next?" He sighed.

* * *

 _With the Keyblade Wielders…_

 **BGM: Riku**

"I'm sorry…for this…" Hina sobbed. "When I just saw Meta…I just…I just…" She broke down crying. "I just lost it… I wanted Sheila back into my life…and for him to be defeated… I'm so sorry that I was the cause for all of us fighting you."

Souji, having already freed from the Imagin and de-henshined along with the boys, hugged her. "It's okay, Hina… I can understand what you were going for." He said as the guys hugged their girls. "We'll take down Meta together…and we will get Sheila back."

"Souji…" Hina sniffed. Souji then started kissing her as the other guys kissed their girls…while Deneb and Kintaros cried at this moment.

"It's moments like these that make me cry!" Kintaros said as he and Deneb blew their noses with a handkerchief.

"This is too mushy for me." Momotaros muttered.

"Why is Nan touching Julia's butt?" Ryutaros asked like a curious child would, only to have his eyes covered by Urataros.

"That is something you're too young to know."

"The knights have reunited with their fair maidens; such a happy ending." Sieg commented.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, a Dimensional Wall appeared and then the Magenta Kamen Rider walked out. "You guys always continue to amaze me." He said. "Congratulations." He said, completely ignoring the fact the guys were making out with the girls as they broke the kiss and gave him an annoyed look. "Oops, did I interrupt something?" He asked while chuckling.

Diend looked at Wyvern. "Hey, why don't you join them? I mean, you're bound to join sooner or later." He chuckled.

"You mean, join these knuckleheads?" He asked and then chuckled. "I guess it's about time I did." He said as Diend then threw a couple of Den-O Belts for the guys.

"Those belts will have the Imagins aid you when needed." He said. "Oh…and before I forget…" He tossed a Summon Gem for Hina. "Kamen Rider OOO."

Hina wiped the tears from her eyes. "Got it."

"Well, I'll be off." He waved as he made a Dimensional Wall. "Oh, and Kaguya, thanks for the treasure." He said as he showed a card before walking away.

"WHAT?! THERE WAS STILL A CARD LEFT AND HE JUST STOLE IT?!"

"Yeah, I may have forgot to mention that my uncle is a thief, though he prefers treasure hunter." Wyvern said sheepishly.

"I have a question!" Deadpool shouted, causing everyone to look at him. "Why is Decade pink?" The Magenta Rider, Kamen Rider Decade, quickly punched him soon after.

"It's not pink, it's magenta!" Decade growled. After calming down, he then walked into the portal. "Before I go…there may be a certain…Griffon…who will come in the future." He said before walking in.

"…Who?" Nan asked.

"Ah, you'll figure that out soon." Wyvern chuckled.

Yukari walked up to the Star Wars characters. "I've gaped your ships to the parking garage in the Citadel of Light."

"Oh, so we can stay in that castle a bit longer, eh?" Han asked.

"Yep."

"Well, it's better than doing nothing at our world." He chuckled as they all nodded while R2-D2 giggled at this as Yukari opened up a gap.

"Let's go, Gensokyo is fully repaired now thanks to a certain History Rewriter." She said, looking at Keine.

"That was the biggest rewrite I've ever rewritten…" She sweatdropped.

"Alright, let's go." She said as they walked into the gap…and then suddenly, Alice, Suika, Satori, Koishi, Utsuho, Rin, the Watatsuki sisters, Yuugi, the Moriya Shrine trio, Aya, and Kasen snuck into the gap.

"HEEEEY! Wait up!" Cirno yelled as she flew into the gap, with Daiyousei, Rumia, Mystia and Wriggle right behind them.

"Oh boy…" Momiji sweatdropped.

Hina looked at the gap closing. "It was good to see you again, Nitori." She smiled and then flew off.

* * *

 **BGM: Touhou Anime Project Ending**

The ending begins with the Spartan Warrior Keyblade lying on the ground. An image of Hina appears before being replaced by the Meta.

 _Sotto oshiete hakanaku sono senritsu ga_

It then shows a feast at the Hakurei Shrine as everyone walks up with Reimu greeting them…and when she turns around… it's already eaten by Yuyuko, much to Reimu's horror.

 _Yume wo kanattetta_

Ness and Lucas are at the Citadel of Light, playing with Dragon Rex while Rose is shown laughing.

 _Mata samayotte kieru sono imo wo_

It then shows Flare typing on her computer with Flame behind her, holding a certain box behind his hand while Happy gushes over it.

 _Mada shiru koto nado dekinaikara_

It shows Akise and Karyuudo chatting with Minene, Yuno, Yuki, Nishijima, Mai and Makoto, laughing and having a good time.

 _Touku touku tooru natsu no kaze_

It then shows Isaac with the three world rings in his hands with Shahra right behind him before he absorbs them again with a smirk on his face.

 _Kami no sukima wo toorisugiru_

It then shows Youmu and Yuyuko looking at Hakugyokurou with smiles on their faces.

 _Kono dokokani kimi ga irunara_

It then shows Julia repairing the Shanghai doll and giving it to Alice, much to Alice's delight and hugging Julia.

 _Itsuka mitsukete miseruyo_

Peach gives Hina a wedding dress while playfully winking at her, causing Hina to blush in embarrassment.

 _Kakegae nai sono omoi ga_

It then shows an image of Tatanga in the back of Daisy's mind as she growls in annoyance and punches a wall in frustration, causing Luigi, Polterpup and Paolo to look at her in concern.

 _Ima no watashi wo sasae tsuzuketeta_

It then shows Maria Jr and Light looking at each other and blushing as Rose teases her about it, causing her to blush even more.

 _Ne himawari no hana no saku koro_

Nan is shown looking straight at Sir Percival in the sparring arena as they quickly run straight for each other.

 _Kitto mitsukedaishite maidorai_

It then shows Happy trying to push Dark Pit into Kaguya, only to get elbowed to a wall while Lector and Frosch are comically poking him.

The ending ends in some sort of dream, with Luigi doing a thumbs up with a grin on his face while two silhouettes of two certain characters appear behind him.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Hey! How come the X-Men didn't give ME any love during the fight with Giygas?!**

 **I guess they were busy with other things...**

 **Deadpool: Oh for crying out loud...they love me!**

 **Nepgear: *sweatdrop***

 **Oh brother...**


	70. The Nightmare of Rose and Maria Jr

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Oh wow…this place is so cool!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Ness nodded.

"It's interesting…" Snake said. "Oh, by the way… you got more Youkai with us."

Yukari sighed. "I'm not too surprised, I figured we'd get more."

"Wasn't this a mansion before?" Sting wondered.

"I figured with all of us, the mansion would be too small." Rogue said.

"That sounds fair enough." He nodded. "Welp, time to go check the place out." He said.

"…Honey, aren't we forgetting something?" Sarah asked.

"Let's see…" Ventus muttered as he folded his arms and his eyes widened. "It's Julia's birthday today!"

Peach's ears perked up. "Birthday?" She asked, her eyes lighting up. "THAT MEANS CAKE!" She yelled as she squealed in delight and quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Hey uh, can you make me a cake too while you're-aaaaaand she's gone." Bowser asked.

"You do know that she'll never bake you a cake, right?" General Guy asked.

"A Koopa can dream." Bowser muttered.

"We should fix this place up for Julia. We need to distract her." Sarah said.

"Uh, I think we got that covered…" Isaac said, pointing to Julia who was in a make-out session with Nan.

"Now hopefully, they can remain kissing each other for a very long time until everything's prepared." Worldwalker said as they nodded while everyone went off to surprise Julia.

Rose and Maria Jr. however, sat down on the couch and had troubled looks on their faces, ignoring Nan and Julia kissing each other deeply. No one seemed to notice that they looked completely bothered by something…no one but Light, that is.

"Guys? Are you alright?" Light asked.

"Y-yeah…we're fine…" Maria Jr. muttered. "I'm just…going to lie down for a little while."

"Me too." Rose nodded as they both walked to the bedrooms.

"…I hope everything's alright…" Light said, looking really worried.

* * *

 _With Peach…_

"What does Julia usually like on her cake?" Peach asked.

"She usually doesn't care. We just put whatever cake frosting we have available." Sarah said. "She always happily eats it."

Peach grinned. "Then I'll bake her a peach cake!"

"Actually, I was thinking more of a strawberry shortcake." Erza said who was wearing a chef outfit.

Peach rolled her eyes. "You kidding? You'll just eat the whole thing before we give it to Julia…not to mention we also have to decorate it!"

"I have self-control, y'know…"

"Yeah right…it'll totally be a peach cake."

"Strawberry shortcake."

"Peach!"

"Strawberry shortcake!"

Both of them glared at each other as electricity was shooting out of their eyes, looking ready to kill each other…and it didn't help that Peach had a knife in her hands since she was grabbing it for the frosting and Erza having a knife in her hand too.

"I have an idea!" Wendy piped up. "Why not combine the two? A Peach shortcake with strawberries on top!"

Erza looked at Wendy as if she just lost her marbles. "Wendy…that does not sound delectable."

"You kidding? That sounds amazing!"

"No way, Peachy." Erza said. "Strawberry shortcake is the most delectable cake out there and if we just combine it with something else, it'll ruin it! It's a sacred ritual!"

"Ritual schmitual." Peach said.

"What did you say?" Erza asked.

"You heard me." Peach said as they both growled…and started getting into a fight…complete with those two knives, luckily they both blocked their stabbing moves while Sarah decided to combine the two frostings, putting it on her finger and licking it, as her eyes widened in surprise.

 _That tastes amazing!_ She thought, giving Wendy a thumbs up as she smiled while the two started baking it while Peach and Erza soon got into a fighting dust cloud.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later…_

"How long have they been at it?" Lucy asked when she was checking on them, along with Rosalina and Mima.

"Too long." Sarah said as they pulled two cakes out and started decorating the two while putting the number 17 on one of them. Sarah started chopping up strawberries and sprinkling them on, complete with sprinkles as well, then whistled and caught the two's attention.

"Two cakes?" Peach asked, pulling on Erza's shirt while Erza had her sword on Peach's neck.

"One for the birthday girl and one for later." She said. "There's more in the oven." She replied as she cut two pieces on the other and gave them. "Now, would you just get back to being friends and eat? It actually tastes pretty good."

Peach took a fork and started eating it as her eyes widened. "Holy Mushroom Kingdom! It's heavenly!"

Erza pulled up a piece, hesitantly looking at it and putting it in her mouth, expecting the worse…and then her eyes widened in surprise. "This is... THIS IS… THIS IS…" She cleared her throat. "It's not bad." She said as she walked out. "I'll just…save this for later." She said as she walked out…and when no one was looking, she started chowing down on it and finished it in five seconds. "Best. Cake. EVER!"

* * *

 _Dozens of cakes later…_

Julia looked into Nan's eyes after kissing him nonstop as they both smiled and started kissing each other again…and then Julia's hand very slowly reached for Nan's pants and grabbed a hold of it as she was about to pull them down when they heard Isaac clearing his throat. They looked to see him holding a cake. "If you two lovebirds would've noticed…we were preparing your birthday for you."

Julia blushed. "We just…kinda got caught in the moment."

"Kinda?" Isaac chuckled.

"For the record, I was keeping her distracted." Nan said as the two sat up to see lit up candles on the table in front of them.

Julia grinned at the cake, immediately blowing out the candles and then taking the first bite of the cake. "Holy…!" She exclaimed and started chowing down and then Nan took a bite.

"What…kind of a cake is this?"

"Peach Strawberry shortcake." Sarah smiled.

"I wonder how Erza feels about this." Jellal said.

"I think she's handling it well." Meredy said, motioning her head as Jellal looked to see Erza chowing down with a heart above her head.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Her and cake is like…Naruto and ramen!"

"Oh come on, I don't love ramen THAT much!"

"You snuck out of the hospital one time just to eat at Ichiraku's!" Neji told him.

"Hey, I was hungry!"

"Happy 17th birthday, Julia." Nan said as Julia smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"See? At least you got cake." Hammer Bro told Bowser.

"I know…but…something feels missing. It feels like…it wasn't made from Peach. It doesn't count."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Bowser's minions, General Guy and Junior yelled.

* * *

 _After the party…_

"Hey, has anyone seen two little girls? I didn't see them at all during the party." Reimu said.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see Reisen or Eirin either." Marisa muttered. "Hmm…"

"They're probably still hanging around in Gensokyo…" Cirno told them. "For all we know, they're probably finding a way home."

"No, that can't be right. I saw them earlier when we returned…" Reimu muttered as she then noticed the girls taking their guys to their respective bedrooms. "Hey…do you think…"

"Nah, they're too young for that." Marisa said. "Besides, all of them are eighteen and one of them is seventeen. I'm sure they'll do that when they're married."

"…I could've sworn Nan turned nineteen just before Halloween…" Yukari muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Isaac…can you close your eyes?" Tristina requested.

"Sure." Isaac nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Okay…open them." She requested as he opened his eyes…to see Tristina completely naked.

* * *

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" Nan yelled while in his room with the birthday girl.

* * *

"It's…uh…not even my birthday…" Vito said, causing Kai to giggle.

"Uh…not that I'm happy to see you completely naked…what's the occasion?" Souji asked, getting a bit aroused while looking at the nude Hina.

"After all that we've been through…I just want to forget about those moments for a just a little while." Hina said.

* * *

"So…Flame…I would…" Flare nervously said. "Like…to have…sex with you…"

 **BGM: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

Flame's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

* * *

"Mama mia…" Paolo jawdroppped. "A-are you sure about this…?"

"Yes." Maria nodded. "It would be the greatest pleasure tonight."

"J-Julia…I'm not so sure about this." Nan said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd like to do it with you…it's just…"

* * *

"Aren't we taking this just a bit too fast?" Isaac asked. "This feels rushed and…I…well…I don't think I'm ready for that."

* * *

"Souji…" Hina looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Souji stared into her eyes, looking deep into them. _Those eyes…those sweet innocent eyes…after all they've been through…_

* * *

 _Maybe this won't be so bad…_ Flame thought.

* * *

 _…For Julia._ Nan thought, as he began to take off his clothes.

That is until all the doors were blown in pieces.

 **End BGM**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nan and Julia yelled.

"Mind if we interrupt this moment?" a familiar suave and calm voice asked. That voice belonged to Urataros.

"I don't mind interrupting." Ventus and Sarah walked in, and they were not happy.

* * *

"Making love before marriage? How undignified of you!" Seig scolded.

"Isn't it less dignified to barge into someones privacy?!" Kai shouted while Vito tried to cover his underwear.

"Not unless it's to stop a situation like this!" Erza barged in, sword ready and all.

"Erza, no!" Kai and Vito begged.

* * *

"Why is Flame in his underwear? And why is Flare covering herself?" Ryutaros asked.

"That is something I would like to know." Meta Knight sternly said.

"I-I can explain Meta Knight!" Flame begged.

* * *

"Did you really have to freeze them?" Kintaros asked Wyvern who was in his Ice Form.

"Not really, but it was the only think I could think of to stop them from making a big mistake." Wyvern replied as he looked at the frozen Paolo and Maria. "I do know that they'll be pissed at me later on."

* * *

"We have unprotected sex! I repeat, we have unprotected sex!" Deneb exclaimed.

"We heard you the first time!" Yuto punched Deneb to shut him up. "As for you two..." he said to Souji and Hina, who had their heads down in shame

"We're in trouble, are we?" they asked.

"Most likely. But understand that we're doing this for your own good." Yuto replied. "If there's a chance of you getting pregnant, then there is also a chance for you to suffer miscarriage. And we don't want that to happen."

"...You do bring up a good point." Hina admitted.

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT!" Issac shouted at Deadpool and Ryotaro who barged in. Ryotaro was currently being possessed by Momotaros.

"Don't get mad at me. This was all his idea." Momo-Ryotaro pointed at Deadpool.

"Could you really blame me? This was one opportunity I couldn't resist."

"I'LL KILL YO-" Umbreon suddenly came out and hit Issac's crotch with an Iron Tail, causing him great pain. "Why me..."

It would look like no one would have any fun.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, before it could get any crazier…_

"So, we destroyed Deathwing." Buru said.

"Right." Abigail nodded.

"And our futures are definitely changing because of this." Hikari said, stroking the little Deathwing on her lap.

"Stop stroking me… just because Worldwalker forced me to be your pet, that doesn't mea-…oh…OH…right there! That's the spot!"

"What does that mean for us?" Reiji asked.

"Should we just head back?" Icarus asked.

"Are you kidding?" Hikari asked. "If we did that, Hina, Kai and Maria would feel incredibly lonely! I vote we stay here."

"She's right. Hina, Kai and Maria deserve to have someone…and after what they've been through… leaving them alone would be a terrible idea." Buru said.

"What HAVE they been through? I'm curious." Abigail asked.

"One word. Voldemort." Hikari told her as Abigail's eyes widened.

"He didn't…"

"He did."

Abigail growled. "If I wound up in Hogwarts, I'd shove a missile up Voldemort's ass…and then fire a Zero Laser while I'm at it."

"Believe me, we all wanted to stick something up his ass." Buru muttered.

"So, we stay here and help them out?" Icarus asked.

"Yes." Hikari nodded and then Light came running in completely frantic. "Light? What's wrong?"

"Where's Isaac?! I need his help!" He exclaimed, looking like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong, Light?" Isaac came in.

"It's horrible! Rose and Maria Jr are having a terrible nightmare…and they're not waking up!" Light exclaimed.

"What?!" They exclaimed as they hurried off with Light.

* * *

 _In the medical ward…_

"So glad that you could make it." Eirin said, looking at Isaac and Tristina.

"We heard them crying in their room as we knocked on the door…but they didn't respond. So when we took a look, they were in their CPU forms and crying in their sleep. They were also groaning in pain about…something." Reisen explained. "We tried waking them up, but…nothing worked."

"We quickly brought them in here…and just like that, Light saw this and freaked out. We told him to go look for Isaac…and here you are now." Eirin said.

"You tried everything and they won't wake up?" Isaac asked. "Why are they in their CPU forms?"

"That's what we'd like to know for ourselves…" Reisen sighed, looking at the tears running down their faces.

"I wonder what's causing this to happen?" Luigi wondered.

"We have a good idea of who's to blame." A voice said as they saw a portal opening up and saw two figures walking out. One of them wore a red robe and the one one was a floating yellow smiling orb with a star above her head.

"Prince Dreambert! Starlow!" Mario identified.

"Hello Yellow!" Starlow grinned. "Nice to see you again!"

"How did you know we were here?" Peach asked.

"It's a long story." Dreambert said. "But, we do know the cause of those two suffering. It's Antasma."

"Antasma? You mean that weird bat thing from a long time ago?" Bowser asked.

"Yes." Starlow nodded. "We sensed Antasma's return and quickly came over to the Citadel of Light."

"Shouldn't there be more Keyblade Wielders here than just the two of you? They should all be here." Dreambert said and then Yukari walked in the room.

"The others are getting a stern talk." Yukari said. "Let's just say they almost got a bit too…wild after the party." She said, then glares at Isaac and Tristina, causing both to blush.

"Heh, I didn't think they had it in them." Gajeel smirked, causing both to blush even deeper.

"I see…then I guess this will have to do." Dreambert said, looking at Luigi and Light as Luigi nodded while Light tilted his head in confusion.

"Light, Dreambert is asking you and Luigi to sleep on him so you both can enter a deep sleep, so that people can enter your dreams." Starlow explained.

"Oh…okay." Light nodded. Dreambert transformed into a pillow and he planted himself on a bed as Luigi and Light rested their heads on Dreambert, closing their eyes and started sleeping as a dream bubble appeared above them.

"Okay, anyone going?" Starlow asked. "I know Isaac and Tristina will go…and Mario."

"You betcha." Mario nodded.

"I'll go." Wendy said.

"I will too." Yui said.

"Count me in." Yunoha said.

"I'll go too!" Chibusa exclaimed.

Hotaru Tomoe nodded. "Me too."

"We'll go." Nepgear said as the other CPU Candidates nodded.

"I'll go!" Nunnally exclaimed, which surprised Lelouch, Suzaku, Kallen and Sayoko while Sadra, Idris, Galva, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Goten, Trunks, Tiff, Tuff, Lucas, Ness, and Diana offered to go as well.

"We'll go as well." Mai said as Makoto nodded.

"Don't forget about us." A voice said as they looked to see Minene and Yuno.

"If our nieces are in trouble, then we should help them too." Yuno said.

"Nieces?" Akise raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuki, who told him and Karyuudo as they nodded in understanding.

"I guess that would make Isaac your nephew then." Karyuudo said.

"Yeah." Minene nodded. "Now, let's go." She said as they hopped into the dream…with Momotaros and the other Imagins running into the dream as well, while Hotaru picked up Nunnally off of her wheel chair and then they went into the dream too.

"Thanks to our little device, we can see what's going on in their dream." E. Gadd said.

"Sweet!" Peach exclaimed as they took off, but Starlow requested for N and Rosa to stay by their son.

* * *

 **BGM: Dreamy Castle Rendezvous (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

The group appeared in the dream as they looked around. "It's really nice here." Yui said.

"Huh, so this is what goes inside their heads." Isaac said. "Sweet, innocent… it totally screams Rose and Maria Jr."

"No kidding." Mario nodded.

"…That's…odd." Nunnally said. "Some reason, I have feeling in my legs." She said as they looked at her as Hotaru put her down as she stood up. "…I can stand…" She said in amazement as she walked around. "I can walk…this is amazing!"

"The dream world is full of amazing things." Minene said. "Now, let's go find the reason why those two aren't waking up."

"Right." Yuno nodded as they saw two bright lights in front of them. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Light appeared before them.

"Hey guys!" Dreamy Light waved as they waved back.

"Let's-a go!" Dreamy Luigi exclaimed as they nodded…but before they could take off… Heartless and Nightmare Dream Eaters appeared in front of them.

"Figures…" Isaac summoned his Keyblade.

 **End BGM**

Hotaru and Chibiusa transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms whil Mai and Makoto got out red belts with an orange buckle with a device that was sticking out of the buckle. They placed them on.

"Henshin!" They said before pushing the device into the buckle.

" **COMPLETE!"**

Holographic bronze armor appeared on their chests until a bright light engulfed them. When it faded they were replaced by their Riotrooper armor.

"Don't hold back!" Sailor Saturn said and then all ran forward.

 **BGM: Your Dream Adventure! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Isaac and Tristina slashed through the Shadow Heartless easily and then Wendy used Sky Dragon's Wing Attack on the Dream Eaters as Mario jumped on several Heartless with Dreamy Luigi. A few Soldiers surrounded Nunnally, but her hair suddenly gained a purple streak and her eyes turned purple, meaning Ryutaros had taken over. Ryu-Nunnally put on a Den-O Belt then pressed the purple button.

" **Henshin!** " Ryu-Nunnally said before swiping the Rider Pass over the belt.

 **GUN FORM**

Shards enveloped Ryu-Nunnally's body, becoming a suit of armor as six more pieces of armor appeared and attached to to Ryu-Nunnally, finishing the transformation.

"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?" Den-O asked before shooting the Soldiers away with his gun. "Kotae wa kiitanai!" Yuno took care of them with a laser as they kept going forward. They were quickly surrounded by Kooma Pandas and Air Soldiers. Dreamy Luigi nodded at Mario as Dreamy Luigi split into several others while Mario held on to one of them.

"Let 'er rip!" He said as Mario nodded and used Luiginary Typhoon to suck up the enemies…including a few Komory Bats and Halbirds.

"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" Wendy yelled, taking out several Heartless as they kept running where Yunoha was surrounded by Ryu Dragons. They tried to ram into her, but she turned invisible which caused them to smack right into each other. Yunoha appeared behind them with a smirk on her face as Minene blew them up.

"Phione!" Dreamy Light called out as Phione appeared and then went inside him as he glowed, having Phione's eyes. "WATER PULSE!" He yelled, using it on a few Icequin Aces as they kept running while Dreamy Light turned back to normal as they kept running until they were surrounded by Aura Lions and Cera Terrors.

"Galactica Cannon!"

"Abracadabra Pon!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Tuff, look at that big guy!" Tiff exclaimed, pointing to a large Tyranto Rex approaching them.

"Whoa! That's huge!" Yui exclaimed.

"PK FLASH!" Ness yelled.

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas yelled.

The Tyranto Rex took the hits…but still kept going strong as it kicked them away as it roared…only to have a sudden Master Spark hit in the mouth as they looked at it in surprise as they looked to see Yuuka flying up to them. "Yukari gapped me to the Citadel of Light and told me the situation." She explained as she fired Danmaku, while Minene and Mai/Riotrooper then blew it up to deal tons of damage. Isaac and Tristina then ran over and slashed through it to finish it off as they kept running, taking out any Heartless or Dream Eater in the way.

* * *

 _Eventually…_

 **End BGM**

"You'd think we'd find them by now. How big IS this dream world, anyway?" Goten asked.

"Too big." Trunks replied as they suddenly heard screaming in agony.

"Did you guys hear that?" Nunnally asked.

"That was Rose and Maria Jr…" Isaac said. "We're close!"

"I hope it's not bad as I think it is." Minene said as they quickly picked up the pace until they got to where the source of the screams was at…and to everyone's horror, they saw Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart looking beat up…and then they saw the three monsters responsible.

The first one looked humanoid, but far from being human. His skin was completely black, or just really dark, and had short clawed nails. His hair was nothing but long porcupine quills.

The second one also looked humanoid, but looked more feral compared to the other monster. The monster had a pair of wings that looked more like hair, and it held a pair of swords in it's hands.

The last monster was the most beast looking compared to the other two. It looked to be a armored red Lion with long sharp claws and a pair of wings. The Lion was currently holding the CPUs by their necks.

"Oh my god!" Tristina gasped in horror.

"ROSE! MARIA JR!" Dreamy Light yelled.

* * *

 _In the real world…_

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Natsu yelled.

"Oh my god…that's horrible!" Lucy exclaimed.

Marisa clenched her fists, trembling in anger. "I should go in there…THEY SHOULD NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS!"

"I know know who they are." Wyvern said, getting everyone's attention. "The one with the Porcupine hair is Go-Jaraji-Da, the Porcupine Gurongi, and a complete monster if I may add. The other on is the Midaredouji, a cannibal to his own kind. And the red Lion is called the Lion Inves, and a very powerful Kaijin at that."

"Hmm? Where'd Samus go?" Rundas wondered.

"I think I know." Wyvern muttered and then ran off. _She has no idea how powerful these Kaijin are._

* * *

 _Back in the Dream World…_

The two CPUs looked at them with their barely conscious eyes. "I-Isaac…Tristina…everyone…" Fierce Deity Heart breathed.

"H-help…us…" Skull Grinder Heart got out. The Lion Inves harshly tossed them away as it and the other Kaijin glare at the intruders.

"Don't worry about them. I'll deal with this." A voice said as they looked to see Antasma walking up to them. "I had a feeling you'd interfere with our plans." He said.

"Why…why would you do this to my sisters?!" Isaac demanded to know.

Antasma chuckled. "Did you really think that it'd be so simple?" He asked. "What you fools didn't realize was that I was in the shadows, after you had defeated Majora's Mask. As soon as Deathwing was defeated, I planted the monsters inside these two's minds."

"So that's why they looked so bothered…they were fighting a battle they couldn't win!" Dreamy Light exclaimed.

"Indeed…and they dug themselves their graves by going to sleep." He smirked. "These girls are stronger than they look…but eventually…they vill fall to these Kaijin."

Minene gasped. "And if you die within your dreams…"

"You die for real…" Yuno said, clenching her fists.

"Precisely." Antasma smirked.

"You son of a bitch…" Isaac growled. "These girls are so innocent…and so pure…and you took the opportunity to slowly kill them."

"They lost their innocence by witnessing death." Antasma smirked. "And if I recall, the red head committed murder many times in her home world."

"Just because they witnessed death or killed someone doesn't mean they lost their innocence!" Wendy exclaimed, looking entirely mad. "They're still pure and innocent in our eyes!"

"SILENCE!" Antasma shouted. "I'll destroy you all… These girls will witness all of you dying in front of their very eyes! Night night, heroes!" He exclaimed. "You there!" He called the Lion Inves. "Come assist me!" He commanded as he floated up.

 _Hang on, you two… we'll save you._ Isaac thought as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: The Final Antasma Battle (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Isaac and Tristina ran over to him and slashed him while Minene and her two daughters shot the Lion. Wendy used Sky Dragon's Claw and Ness using PK Fire. "Fools!" He exclaimed as he suddenly split himself into many clones while one of them held a big electric ball of energy. They moved around and then they extended their arms and fired the shot, but Mario pulled out his hammer and hammered it back to him. "Gah!"

"I think we should use a wall." Mario said, looking at Dreamy Luigi as he nodded and then used Luiginary Wall.

"Uxie!" Dreamy Light exclaimed, as Uxie came out and went inside him as his hair was the same colors as Uxie's head as he then closed his eyes, and then opened them, using Extrasensory on Antasma and the Lion Inves.

"Argh!" Antasma exclaimed and then flinched, as he was unable to move. "What?! Why can't I move?!"

"Extrasensory has a chance of making their opponent flinch!" Dreamy Light told him. "Making them unable to move." He smirked, only for the Lion Inves to grab him by the head and slam him to the ground. It would seem that the Inves was too tough to flinch. It would have harmed Dreamy Light further if Gun Den-O hadn't intervened.

Mario hammered Dreamy Luigi away to the wall, dealing serious pain to him and then they all formed into a humongous wall where Mario hammered Dreamy Luigi to it, as the wall then came down on top of Antasma to deal a lot of pain.

"You little brat!" Antasma exclaimed, then getting hit by Yuuka's Master Spark and then proceeded to get hit by Isaac's and Tristina's Thundaga attack. Ness and Lucas used PK Thunder on him where Tristina then used Sonic Blade on him. "I'll make you wish you were never to awaken!" He exclaimed, firing orbs at them as they all dodged…however, Wendy wasn't so lucky as she got hit by one as a dark aura enveloped her…and then she fell to the ground.

"Wendy!" Yunoha exclaimed.

"Dammit! He put her into a deep sleep!" Isaac growled. "All we can do now is wait for her to wake up!" He exclaimed as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon kicked Antasma away.

* * *

 _Inside Wendy…_

 _"Where am I? Where'd everyone go?" Wendy asked. Antasma appeared before her as her eyes widened. "I'll take you down!" She exclaimed. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled…but nothing came out. "Huh? SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Nothing. "Wh-why can't I use my powers…?!"_

 _Antasma laughed. "In this nightmare, you can never attack! You are powerless and defenseless!" He exclaimed as Wendy paled a little at that. She quickly took off as he laughed and fired shots at her. She quickly dodged them until she got hit by one as she cried out in pain and fell near some sort of portal appearing next to her. "You vill die!"_

 _Wendy looked at the portal near her. Is this my way out? She thought as she quickly got up and jumped in to see some sort of bright lights around her and then she saw a portal opening up as she flew into it_

* * *

Wendy suddenly screamed, sitting up and looking around. "Am I awake?"

"Oh thank goodness." Diana sighed with relief. "She's awake!"

"That's good to hear!" Isaac exclaimed as Mario ran over to Antasma, and then his hammer suddenly had a lot of Luigis on it as he jumped up and hammered Antasma to deal a lot of damage to him.

"A-argh…" Antasma growled. "I vill not go down like this…" He said. "It's time for more helping hands." He smirked then snapped his fingers. A bright light appeared in front of them…and it was none other than Dreamy Bowser himself.

 **End BGM**

"Bowser?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Oh no…" Tristina said.

* * *

 _In the real world…_

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Bowser yelled. "HE COPIED THE KING OF AWESOMENESS?!"

"You're not that entirely awesome…" Sonic muttered, causing Bowser to glare at him.

"Antasma sure means business…" Worldwalker said. "This is getting insane here…"

* * *

 _Back in the dream…_

Dreamy Bowser chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready to take you out." He smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Isaac exclaimed, as they got ready to take down the Koopa King.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario ran over to Dreamy Bowser and hammered him, but he only chuckled and punched him away. Minene, Mai and Makoto ran over to him and Minene kicked Dreamy Bowser away where the Riotrooper twins fired their weapons at him. He curled up into his shell to run them over, but they quickly dodged him as he turned around and then jumped into the air then punched the ground, creating a shockwave to knock them away, but they all recovered.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"PK FREEZE!" Lucas yelled.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness yelled.

Dreamy Bowser breathed fire at them, but they rolled out of the way and then Isaac and Tristina used Ars Arcanum to knock him away and then Mario grabbed his tail and swung him around and then let him go, as he landed near them where he then got up and proceeded to slash Yunoha with his claws, only for her to disappear, much to his surprise where he was then kicked into the air by Yuuka followed by a Master Spark. When he got up, he got hit by a laser from Yuno and then Isaac slashed him away.

Antasma growled. "You're more persistent than I thought…" He said. "I'd expect this from Mario, but…never from you." He said. "I think it's time for me…to end you all!" He exclaimed as he pulled out a Dream Stone as Isaac's, Tristina's and the Mario Bro's eyes widened. "Dream Stone! I wish…to end them all! Help me defeat them…by fusing inside of Bowser!" He ordered as the Dream Stone glowed brightly as he and Dreamy Bowser fused together…growing humongous.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

When they stopped glowing, what they saw before them was a monster. It was Bowser's body…but, Bowser's eyes glowed, he had gigantic wings coming out from behind his shell, his claws looked completely nasty, his teeth looked mighty threatening…and his body looked a little purple. "Wh-what kind of a form is that?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"If I had to guess, it's Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser." Isaac said.

"How are we going to face something like that?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"By making us giant." Dreamy Luigi said…which back in the real world, Luigi pulled down his hat with a smirk on his face. Starlow smirked and pressed the L on his hat, while Light's chest glowed brightly.

"Touch his chest. It's about to get interesting in there." Starlow requested as Rosa and N nodded as they both touched his chest…while back in the dream world, Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Light grew huge.

"Whoa!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed as Luigi bent down as Mario hopped on his hand and then they saw something in the corner of their eyes as they saw none other than the Zeekeeper himself landing.

"Need a lift?" He asked as they nodded and hopped on, while Tristina noticed a Dream Stone on the ground.

"…He must've dropped that." She said as she picked it up, having an image of Primal Heart in her mind. "I know I don't have that power anymore…but please…PLEASE…just let me transform into Primal Heart just this once!" She begged, closing her eyes, unaware of it glowing. "Just please! Just once…!" She exclaimed and then she felt herself changing as she embraced it, changing into Primal Heart. _Thank you…_ She said as she put it away and flew up into the air, joined by Minene, Yuno and Yuuka.

"Garchomp!" Dreamy Light summoned as Garchomp appeared in his hands as he touched his forehead to become Mega Garchomp, and then he absorbed him inside of him, transforming into Mega Dreamy Light, having Mega Garchomp's eyes, a star appearing above his forehead, as he suddenly grew blades under his arms, complete with spikes on his chest and legs.

 **BGM: Adventure's End (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser roared at them. "Should I be impressed?!"

"You will be!" Isaac told them. "We'll take you down!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser breathed fire at them, but they dodged as Giant Luigi ran over and hammered him away where he was then shot at by Black Sister where Giant Mega Light slashed him with his blades. "DRAGON RUSH!"

"Argh!" He growled as he punched Giant Mega Light away where Zeekeeper flew down and rammed into him where Isaac used Thundaga and Wendy using Sky Dragon's Roar on him before flying away as Giant Luigi jumped up and hammered him.

Giant Mega Light slashed him and punched him, but Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser blocked his fist and then breathed fire at point blank, as he yelled in pain and rubbed his face as he punched him away, and then Primal Heart flew over and slashed him where Yuuka fired a Master Spark at him

Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser flew up into the air, rolled into his shell and proceeds to fire spikes, forcing them all to dodge until he came out and he flew up to Giant Luigi and punched him, but he blocked with his hammer and hammered him away where Giant Mega Light used Dual Chop to deal a lot of damage as he slid a few feet, then Primal Heart launched a Flamethrower on him and using Precipice Blades, piercing Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser all over the place as he roared in pain and then when the blades disappeared, Zeekeeper flew over and tackled him again.

"This isn't how it's supposed to end…! I will defeat you!" He exclaimed as he breathed fire, but they quickly dodged as Mario looked at Luigi and he looked at Mario as they both nodded as Giant Luigi summoned a Power Star as it grew huge as Mario jumped on top of it as Luigi grabbed it, jumped up high into the air and threw it with Mario surfing on top of it. "Not a chance!" He exclaimed, breathing fire, but Primal Heart took the flames while Mario sped past her.

"Tristina! Are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"Y-yeah…doesn't even hurt that much." Primal Heart nodded as Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser attempted to punch the Power Star, but Giant Mega Light held him back.

"N-no! Let go!"

"This is for your own good, Antasma." He said as the giant Power Star slammed into Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser and exploded as he roared in agony while Giant Mega Light's arms burned during the explosion as he tried his hardest not to scream in agony as Giant Antasma Dreamy Bowser started fading away after the explosion.

"No…NOOOOO! THIS IS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO EEEEEEEEEEEEND!" He yelled before disappearing completely.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance!" Isaac exclaimed as they soon landed while the two giant shrunk back down to normal size while Garchomp came out of Dreamy Light as they high fived each other before he disappeared, and then Primal Heart transformed back into Tristina.

 _Thank you…again._ Tristina thought.

Back with Gun Den-O and the Lion Inves, it would appear that the monster had the upper hand.

 _That monster is too strong! How are we going to win?!_ Nunnally said in worry.

"Only one way to find out." Ryutaros replied as he took out a K-Taros, opened it up and pressed the four bottom buttons and pressed the Send button. At that point, a familiar tune started to play.

 **MOMO - URA - KIN - RYUU!**

Den-O then pressed the button on the side of the K-Taros before attaching it to the belt.

 **CLIMAX FORM!**

 **BGM: Real Action (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

"Let's pile in!" Momotaros cheered, " Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!""

Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Seig ran towards Den-O as Ryutaros exited, reducing the suit into Plat Form. Then, energy shards enveloped his suit, becoming the base for Climax Form. Ryutaros, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Seig turned into their respective DenKamen. The DenKamen then attached to Den-O, completing the Cho Climax Form transformation.

"Ore-tachi Sanjou!" Momotaros' voice said from Cho Climax Form, doing his signature pose. He then held his pass on his belt to activate it.

 **CHARGE AND UP!**

"Hissatsu! Ore tachi no hissatsu waza! Cho Climax Version!"

The wings on Cho Den-O's back spread out and immediately took off to the sky. Adjusting himself into position, he dived down and drove his kick directly onto the Lion Inves' chest, engulfing it in an explosion and defeating it.

 **End BGM**

"Yatta~! We did it!" Ryuutaros chirped happily.

 _Didn't that seem a bit too much?_ Nunnally asked.

"Maybe, but it's too late for that." Momotaros said when they suddenly heard a scream of agony. Everyone looked to see Go-Jaraji-Da and the Midaredouji slowly walking towards someone down…and that someone turned out to be Samus, who looked bruised up and had cuts all over. Her Power Suit was also in pieces.

"Dammit..." She groaned. "...I can't believe...how strong they are..." She looked to see the Midaredouji raising his sword, ready to end her life.

The two Kaijin were suddenly shot at as sparks flew off of them, and then their feet were frozen from the shots. Those shots came from Kamen Rider Wyvern in his Ice Form, and he was holding a gun. The gun had the appearance a Black Wyvern, with the head serving as the barrel, the wings folded up on the side, and the legs serving as the pistol grip, or handle. This was the Wyvern Pistol.

"I'll finish this." Wyvern said as he place a Claw Chip in his Driver before closing it.

 **Blast!**

The eyes on the Wyvern head started to glow yellow, and the barrel began to slowly form a ball of light-blue energy. Wyvern aimed his gun at the Kaijin, who tried to free themselves.

"Wyvern...BLAST!" Wyvern pulled the trigger, blasting the ball at the two. Once the shot hit, the two Kaijin were immediately frozen solid, blowing up in pieces moments later.

"I could have...taken them myse-"

"Stop playing stone cold bitch, Samus. You're not in the condition." Wyvern interrupted as he helped Samus up, who soon slipped into unconsciousness. "And don't go fighting someone you know nothing about out of anger. It's gonna get you killed someday."

"I never thought Samus could be beaten like that." Isaac said in surprise. Wyvern placed Samus next to the unconscious Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart, then turned his head to the others.

"These three are going to need some healing." He called.

"R-right…" Tristina said as they walked over and healed them. Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart slowly turned back into Rose and Maria Jr., but Samus seemed to have taken more damage than the two. It would take more time for her to heal.

 **BGM: Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"B-big brother…" Rose muttered as she began to wake up. "Th-thank you…"

"I got you…those big scary things are long gone now." He said, hugging her tightly. "It's over."

Rose and Maria Jr. were worn out from the one sided beat down they had, so it was understandable for them to feel a bit weak. Everyone said nothing, watching the two sisters resting while being carried by their loved ones while Wyvern carried Samus.

"We have to leave the dream world…" Isaac told Rose. "But, I promise that I'll be the first thing you see when you wake up."

Rose smiled. "Okay." She said as a portal opened up behind them. They walked back…but not before Isaac doing the sign with everyone doing the same until they got out of the portal with Rose and Maria Jr smiling at them. Dreamy Luigi and Dreamy Light hugged the two of them before they disappeared…and then Rose and Maria Jr. disappeared as well.

* * *

"Rose…Rose!" A voice called out to Rose as she opened her eyes to see her big brother smiling at her.

"Big brother!" She exclaimed as she pulled him into a deep hug. He hugged back with the others smiling at this while Luigi and Light hopped off of Dreambert as he transformed back to normal.

"Antasma is no more." He said.

"That's good to hear." Zeekeeper nodded.

Nunnally sighed and looked at her crippled legs again as she sat on the wheelchair. "I wish I could walk again…" She said.

"Well, I think we should all head to bed after that crazy dream." Minene said, stretching her arms and yawning as they all walked to their bedrooms.

"Light…" Maria Jr. caught his attention. "Thank you…for saving me in there."

Light smiled. "No problem." He said, and then suddenly Maria Jr kissed him while wrapping her arms around him as his eyes widened in surprise while both of them blushed deeply, but Light returned the kiss and hugged her back.

"N! N! Look at this!" Rosa exclaimed, squealing in delight.

N chuckled. "Our son's first kiss."

"Ah, young love." Eirin chuckled.

"Quick! Get the camera! I want to savor this moment!" Rosa exclaimed as N took a picture of it, and then Maria Jr broke the kiss, looking into Light's eyes as they walked out of the room, holding each others hands.

"I think we'll stay and join the medical ward, how about you?" Dreambert asked Starlow.

"Yeah." She nodded.

* * *

Wyvern had gotten out of his armor and taken Samus to the infirmary room to heal some more. When he walked out, he looked to see Erza kneeling on a wall.

"How's she doing?" She asked.

"She'll live. Though I can't help but blame myself for not giving info on my enemies until it was too late." Wyvern answered, kneeling on the wall next to her. He then sighed. "These Keyblade Wielders have been suffering a lot lately, especially the girls, haven't they?"

"Yeah…" Erza nodded. "I get what they were trying to do, they wanted to help them forget about their pain for a little while, but…" She sighed. "If they got pregnant and…had a miscarriage, it'd damage them completely…probably putting the girls over the edge and doing something horrible to themselves."

Wyvern nodded. "We were all just trying to protect them from something like that." He said as Erza nodded. "How are Ven and Sarah holding up?"

"They forgave Nan and Julia, they're not ones to hold grudges, but… I think they lost a bit of trust in the both of them."

"I wouldn't trust them either after that." Wyvern sighed. "So, what's going to happen after that?"

"Well, Worldwalker is thinking of a way to punish them, but it won't go into effect until tomorrow." She explained. "Come on, let's go rejoin them." She said.

"Sure thing." He nodded as they walked back to everyone.

* * *

 _One week later…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"I admire that the boys tried to help their girls forget about the pain they received, but…there should've been a different way to approach it." Master Hand said.

"Indeed." Jellal nodded as he, along with Meredy and Zeekeeper had joined the Council of Light. Wyvern was asked to join, but he declined, saying that he wasn't Council material. But he did agree to join them in their meetings.

"How did they find out about it anyway?" Meredy wondered.

"Deadpool knew what they were going to do, so he warned us about it." Yukari said. "That guy may be an idiotic knucklehead, but I can tell deep down, he cares about all of them."

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded. "We don't need any miscarriages… they don't need any more suffering."

"Your punishment for them is quite…insane to say the least." Rei sweatdropped.

"Refresh my memory, what are they doing again?" Rosalina asked.

"I had Kayaba and Lord Dyntos make the Virtual Reality training course from hell and it goes into several rounds. Round one is a Kid Icarus Uprising Boss Rush on intensity 9. Round two is a Flopside Pit of 100 trials…twice. Round 3 is all the Super Bosses from Kingdom Hearts…at once."

"…I'm not sure if that's breaking the fourth wall or not." Yukari muttered.

Worldwalker chuckled. "Round four is the Final Boss of the World of Warcraft Raid of Ulduar, Yogg-Saron the old god of DEATH!" He said. "It may cause some insanity." He smirked. "Round five is the Secret Boss of Ulduar: Algalon the Observer. He'll just drink their tears up. Oh! And in between rounds, they go through the hardest Super Mario Maker levels imaginable…and Impossible Spell Cards from Touhou: Impossible Spell Card. They won't have any items between rounds." He said, chuckling evilly in the process.

Master Hand sweatdropped. "And I thought Crazy Hand adding in Mimicuties, Clubberskulls and Ornes was evil…"

"You're telling me…" Rei sweatdropped.

"Yeesh…and it's bad enough that Paolo and Maria hate me over freezing them up." Wyvern said. "I don't even want to KNOW what Erza did to Kai and Vito."

"She just beat their heads together like she usually does to Natsu and Gray." Yukari said.

"And they had to do this for a week." Zeekeeper muttered.

"Indeed." Yukari nodded.

"I'm starting to believe that you're trying to make them hate you…" C.C. said.

"Well, it's what they get for doing something crazy in my own home." Worldwalker said. "I'm pretty sure they're done with their training by now. I've also set up a karaoke room during their training…I wonder if they'll have enough energy to try it out."

"With a whole week of this madness? I seriously doubt it…" Rosalina said.

"This maybe a bad time to mention, but I may have added a round of my own." Wyvern said, getting everyone's attention.

"And what would that be?" Worldwalker asked.

"How do you feel about Kaiju?" Wyvern asked.

"Kaiju?" Meredy asked.

"Giant monsters that range from fifty to one-hundred meters, or even two-hundred if that was possible." Worldwalker explained, leaving some speechless. "But I don't get what that has to do wi-oh, you didn't." He realized.

"I did." Wyvern nodded. "I made a round where they would have to fight some Kaiju."

"How many...and how big?" Worldwalker asked, almost afraid to know.

"Pretty much all known Kaiju in existence, all of them ranging from one-hundred to five-hundred meters." Wyvern answered sheepishly. "And that may include more than one Godzilla, all ranging one hundred fifty five meters or more." This left everyone speechless or at least five minutes.

"Th-th-tha-that-that's jus-ju-just tha-th-th-th" Worldwalker stuttered until Rosalina whacked him on the head. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I know, I know. That was too much."

"Too much?! TOO MUCH?! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT WOULD PUT MY CHALLENGES LOOK LIKE CHILD'S PLAY!" Worldwalker screamed.

"Oh common! I couldn't resist! Besides, it's not like they'll be able to reach it with how tough your challenges are!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Godzilla's Rage (GMK: All Monsters All Out Attack)**

"RUN AWAY!"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

"THIS IS FUCKING MESSED UP!"

"THIS IS MUCH WORST THAN VOLDEMORT!"

"EVEN XEHANORT DOESN'T DESEVE THIS!"

"I'M GONNA KILL WORLDWALKER FOR THIS!"

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Then again, if they do reach it and find out I made that round, I may have to hide for a month." Wyvern said. "But all that aside, I think it's time that I told you something very important."

"And that would be?" Zen Fudo asked.

"My history." Wyvern said, getting serious. "While I go by Kamen Rider Wyvern, my real name is actually Shotaro Akira."

Wyvern, AKA Shotaro Akira, then explained how he was just a ten year old boy living a normal life along with his family, living in Tokyo. All that changed when the evil organization, Dai-Shocker, attacked. They had killed many, including his parents, and would have most likely killed him and his twin sister, Tohka Akira, if it weren't for Kamen Rider Decade who had saved them. Feeling pity for them, Decade took them in as his own, becoming their adoptive father, and trained them to be Kamen Riders in the hopes to prevent the same disaster from happening to others.

Shotaro and Tohka, now Kamen Riders, went their separate ways and traveled through different dimensions as part of their training, though they would come across each other on some occasions and have a friendly rivalry. During his travels, Wyvern would assist dealing with threats of the worlds he visits as well as unlocking new forms. Wyvern would also face Dai-Shocker in many occasions.

"When Dai-Shocker's energy draining scheme was learned, and that it was discovered that they planned to get involved with your war with the Legion of Darkness, we Kamen Riders decided to join the battle. And I was assigned to assist you in the shadows until Dai-Shocker revealed themselves."

"My God..." Yukari held her hand over her mouth.

"That's real heavy." Worldwalker said, and he could relate with Shotaro on that.

"It sure is." Shotaro muttered. "If there's one thing about Dai-Shocker that you should know, it's that they are complete monsters; they will do anything to destroy their enemies. In fact..." He turned to Rei Ryghts. "If Dai-Shocker had joined the Legion of Darkness sooner, around the time you were still a member, then they would have been the first ones to agree with your plan with Voldemort without hesitation. If not, then they would have suggested something worse, _far worse_ , than what Voldemort could have ever done."

This definitely shocked Rei, even more than the Council. More worse than Voldemort? Was that even possible? That was something that ran through their minds

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

One by one…the boys and the girls stumbled out of the Virtual Reality room, looking physically spent. "Finally…" Vito sighed.

Hina rolled over and looked at the ceiling. "Souji…I'm sorry I got you into this mess…"

"It's…okay…" Souji panted. "At least it's finally over…"

"Remind me to ask you that question when we're married..." Julia said.

"You got it…" Nan groaned. "Ow…"

"I think we learned something…not to go too crazy again…" Flare said, looking at Flame. "I'm sorry…I just…felt desperate to try and run away from my pain…"

Flame panted. "It's…alright…" He said, while Isaac, Tristina, Kai, Paolo and Maria were too exhausted to say anything.

"So…how about some karaoke…?" Julia asked. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm too exhausted to move…"

"I'd rather…go into the hot spring…" Nan groaned. "I don't have the energy to sing…"

"Agreed…" Isaac said.

"Who's idea was it...to come up with that last round...?" Tristina groaned. "Put together all the enemies...we've faced...and all those other rounds...and they would still be nothing but child's play...compared to all those mountain sized monsters..."

"I don't know...but whoever it was...do we kill 'em?" Flame asked.

"...Yes..." They all agreed.

"You think they learned their lesson?" Galacta Knight asked Meta Knight.

"Yes." Meta Knight nodded. "I believe they had enough."

A shadow hovered above Nan as he looked up to see Alicia extending a hand out to him. "Need some help?" She asked.

"I can get up just fine without you…" He said as he tried to get up…but fell to the ground. "…A little help?"

Alicia chuckled and helped him up, wrapping his arm around her. "I gotcha, buddy."

"…Did you just call him…buddy…?" Vito asked.

Alicia sighed. "The truth is…I tease him and always get him to fight me…because I know he's a strong Keyblade Wielder, but I want him to get even stronger, pushing him to his limits because I know the Legion of Darkness wants to get rid of you… that's why I always get him to fight me, to make him stronger. I love him as a total best friend and I don't know what I'd do if he just died on me."

"So you're basically like his personal trainer…in a very…weird way…" Paolo said.

"Exactly. We may not see eye to eye, but we care about each other." Alicia said, and then noticed a look from Julia. "…As friends, not the way you might be thinking."

"Good…because if I had any strength…I'd clobber you…" Julia groaned.

"See? I told you that you were giving everyone the wrong impression." Caliburn told Nan.

"Shut up…" Nan muttered, hearing a chuckle from Alicia.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"That's amazing what you and your friends went through before we showed up." Reiji said.

"I know, it's pretty crazy." Hikari said.

"Tell me about it." He said as he put his hand on Hikari's. "At least we're together again."

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling at him…while a few tables away from them, Dark Pit and Kaguya were eating together, while keeping an eye on their son.

"I guess I can't deny it…" Dark Pit said. "If we have a son, that would mean that we get married later on."

"Yeah." Kaguya nodded, as they both ate their big plate of spaghetti, while looking at their son…completely unaware that they were getting a bit too close to each other…until it was too late. Dark Pit felt Kaguya's lips as his eyes widened in surprise as Kaguya had the same look, both of them blushing as they broke the kiss and looked away, blushing.

 _D-Did I just kiss Kaguya?!_ Dark Pit thought. _Wh-who fixed this plate of spaghetti anyway?!_ He thought, as he heard giggling from a certain blue cat coming from a bush. _…Note to self: Kill Happy._ He growled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hey, Rex! We need to step up our game! We're getting pulverized by a little girl." Cody said. He and Rex were at the shooting range as Maria Jr kept shooting her targets perfectly.

"No kidding. It's a bit embarrassing that a little girl is beating us." Rex said.

"How do you think I feel?!" Sinon exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I'm getting rusty or I'm just letting her win." Han Solo said.

"I think you're getting rusty." Lando teased.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _At the living room…_

The guys were back to passionately kissing their girls, but thankfully, not going too crazy unlike last time, much to everyone's satisfaction…and then the alarm went off, stopping them from what they're doing as E. Gadd took a look.

"I see, it's Orcos attacking Skyworld." E. Gadd said.

"Orcos?! THE Orcos?!" Pit exclaimed. "...Who's Orcos?"

"Orcos is an enemy from our non canon Myths and Monsters game, so we never really faced him." Palutena explained. "And I'm not sensing Skyworld being attacked, otherwise the Centurions would've told me about it."

"I think that's glitching." Phosphora said.

"Actually…" Shotaro got their attention. "It's an A.R. World."

"A what?"

"A.R. usually means Alternate Rider, but it can also mean Alternate Reality." Shotaro explained.

"So, basically… an alternate reality in our own universe?" Pit asked.

"Yep." Shotaro nodded.

"Alright, besides the obvious, who's going?" E. Gadd asked as the ones that went inside the dream said they'll go, except for Mario and Luigi.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with Nunnally going." Lelouch said. "She may have been able to move around in the dream, but…this is reality. She can't do it again."

"Which is why…" A voice said as they saw Nitori, Cyborg and Tails walking up to them. "We've decided to design this." Cyborg said, pulling out some sort of exoskeleton of sorts for the legs.

"It took us about a week to build it." Nitori said. "We had to measure Nunnally's legs and getting it to fit on her legs."

"You didn't tell us about it?" Lelouch asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." Nunnally smiled innocently as they put it around her legs and covered it with her pantlegs.

"Turning it on!" Tails exclaimed as he pressed a button…and then Nunnally felt feeling in her legs.

"This…" Nunnally said as she slowly got out of her wheelchair and stood up with a huge smile on her face. "This is awesome!"

"Oh…my…god." Lelouch said, a tear running down his cheek.

"That's amazing." C.C. said as Nunnally walked over and hugged her brother as he returned the hug.

"You know what? I'm going too." Lelouch said.

"I will as well." Suzaku said.

"I'll go." Viridi said.

"Same here." Dark Pit said.

"I'm coming too!" Pit said.

"While it would be interesting to meet another me, it's best we don't Pit." Palutena said.

"What? Why?"

"The A.R. World already has its own Pit and Palutena, so that will leave things confusing if you come." Shotaro added. "Viridi and Dark Pit can come because there less of a chance for them to have counterparts."

"Not to mention one Pit and Palutena are bad enough." Dark Pit added.

"Oh who asked you?" Pit grumbled.

"This time, I'm going with Wendy." Carla said as Wendy nodded as the Primal Rage gods said they'll go too and then the portal opened up.

"Alright, it's set up." E. Gadd told them as a portal opened up as they all ran into the portal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…in the World of Afterlife…_

"They're going into an A.R. Skyworld." Decade said. He heard the siren go off as he looked to see what it was. "Dai-Shocker…making your move again I see…" He growled.

"What do you think we should do?" A voice asked.

Decade looked at them. "Accel, I'd like you to go to that world, along with Kiva-La, Amaki and Kiva." He ordered as they nodded. A Dimensional Wall appeared as they ran in. "Good luck, you guys…" He said.

 **BGM: Luminous (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

He looked at the 'Dai-Shocker' alarm button, and then another Kamen Rider went into the portal. "…You too, Gryphon." He said.

* * *

 _Tsutaeatta kokoro no ondo o_

Two hands slowly reached for each other, as they were none other than Rose and a boy around her age and with wings, smiling at each other until their hands disappear.

 _Sotto daijisou ni kakae aruite ita_

The hands reappear, as it's Rose and the young angel again as they're still smiling at each other.

 _Kotae no nai negai no naka de_

It then shows a grown up Pit and Palutena looking off at Skyworld as they both look at each other and smile.

 _Kotoba wa mirai kaete_

It then shows a female angel staring off into the sky.

 _Osanai koro zutto yume ni mite ita_

The same female angel is shown growing up from a small baby to a young teenager with Pit and Palutena smiling at her.

 _watashi ni wa mada_

It then shows her training with the weapons and powers that Pit and Palutena uses.

 _Tooi kedo kimi ga ireba_

The female angel is shown bonding with Pit and Palutena with a smile on her face.

 _Sukoshi wa tsuyoku nareru ki ga shite_

It then shows a younger version of the female angel, possibly thirteen, resting on Palutena's pregnant belly with a grin on her face.

 _Asu no iro o kasane nutta_

It then shows the young angel boy smiling, then it goes to the female angel who looks like she's actually forcing a smile.

 _Yonda kibou tadotte tometa sekai o koeta_

It then shows Viridi under a cherry blossom tree, but then she turns around to see the female angel running up to her with a weapon out as Viridi gets ready to fight back.

 _Akiramenai omoi itsu shika kokoro tsunageta_

It then shows the young angel boy and Rose back to back with both of them blushing, and then Rose's friends playfully teases her which she blushes even more.

 _Naite itatte waratte ashita mukae ni yukou_

It then shows the angel boy and Rose sitting together and then Rose leaning her head on him, as they both smile at this with a blush.

 _Kimeta chikai tsurakute taorete mo_

It then shows the angel girl attacking Tristina. It looks like Tristina is losing but then Isaac steps in and blocks her from attacking Tristina.

 _Kimi no kokoro o mamoru tame_

It then shows a younger version of the girl crying while Zeus, Poseidon and Dyntos puts a reassuring hand on her shoulders and head while a concerned Pit and Palutena hugs her.

 _Kimi no soba ni iyou_

The ending ends with the angel girl at a beach, glaring at a giant Anthropomorphic Smilodon. It glared back, as if it was testing her.

* * *

 **Deadpool: FINALLY, the female angel is going to make her appearance!**

 **Nepgear: I'm glad we finally get to meet her!**

 **Indeed.**


	71. Enter: Iris and Horus!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Connect (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

 _Kawashita yakusoka wasurenai you_

The opening begins with a young female angel standing in her room and crying her eyes out.

 _Me wo toji tashikemaru_

It then shows a small angel walking up to her and hugging her from behind.

 _Oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumoyo_

The female angel then clenches her fist while tears are streaming down her cheeks.

The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears while it zooms out to show Skyworld.

 _Itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo_

The girl is looking depressed while different images are shown behind her. These images show the girl being discriminated by the various gods, but others such Zeus, Poseidon, and Lord Dyntos are shown sticking up for her along with Palutena and an older Pit.

 _Watashi koko de mata mirukoto dekiruno?_

It then shows the little angel opening a door to see the girl on her bed and crying her eyes out, much to his concern.

 _Afuredashita fuan no kage wo_

The female angel then wakes up in her bed, but looking entirely depressed as she leans her head on the wall.

 _Nandodemo saite kono sekai ayundeku_

It then shows the little boy jumping on the bed and doing everything he can to make her smile. She eventually does, but it looks forced.

 _Tomedonaku kizamareta toki wa ima hajimari tsuge_

A hand is then shown in front of her as she looks to see it belonging to Wendy. She then sees the other young ones smiling at her, as a tear runs down her cheek and then she hugs Wendy, who returns the hug.

 _Kawaranai omoi wo nose tozasareta tonira akeyou_

It then shows the young angel smiling and then makes eye contact with Rose as they both blush, with Maria Jr giggling at this.

 _Mazemeta kokoro wa hashirisashita_

The scene changes to show the female angel glaring at Tristina, who shivers from the eye contact. She does seem concerned despite this, along with the other female Wielders.

 _Mirai wo egaku tame_

It then shows Viridi blocking the female angel's attacks.

 _Muzukashii michi de tachidomattemo_

We then go to a scene of Viridi in her palace and smirking at a injured female angel, aiming her staff at her.

 _Oozorawa kirenai aosa de itsumo mattete kureru_

Orcos is shown roaring at the heroes with the young ones behind him in a cage, with Iris glaring at him. With Orcos are three evil looking Kamen Riders.

 _Dakara kowakunai_

It then shows a few Kamen Riders with their helmets off, with shocked expressions from Lelouch, Suzaku, Cornelia and Amata.

 _Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai_

It then shows the female angel, Tristina, Kamen Rider Kiva, and a Griffon based Kamen Rider back-to-back and in the middle of a battle with Underworld Monsters and Fangires.

The opening ends with the angel hugging her brother tightly, crying on his shoulders.

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

The gap closed after everyone walked out and looked around Palutena's temple. "So, this is what Palutena's temple looks like." Lelouch said.

"Cool." Lucas said.

"This may be an alternate reality, but it sure feels like home." Icarus said.

"Yeah." Viridi nodded. They kept looking around until they saw two familiar figures walking up to them…though the angel looked more grown up.

Dark Pit blinked. _I can't believe it… Pit grew up?_

 _Hmm…wow…_ Isaac thought. _They look entirely different than ours._ And he was right, as the Pit and Palutena he was looking at wore completely different outfits, which were revealing compared to the ones he knows.

Pit, who looked to be around Palutena's age and height (178 cm (5'10") tall) and as muscular as Natsu and Gray, was completely shirtless save for the brown strap with a red jewel around his chest, showing his toned body (which made some of the girls blush a bit). He still had his gold laurel crown, brown and gold cuffs on his wrists, the gold bracelet on his upper left arm, and his brown sandals. The difference was that the cuff on his right wrist had no gold and covered most of his lower arm, his sandals looked more like those of a gladiator, and wore black shorts instead of navy blue which were covered in a bottom chiton.

Palutena still had her gold laurel crown, golden necklace and ring around her neck, her gold gauntlets, and the red fibula on her hip. One change was that she was wearing a white bandeau bikini top with red hems and some transparent fabric hanging from the bikini. Another was the gold hems on her long white skirt which still had a split on the left side that showed her bare leg, and high heel gladiator sandals. She still had her signature Staff and Mirror Shield, as well as the single stocking on her left leg.

 **(These are basically the REDUX outfits made by DaVonteWagner. Hope you don't mind me using these.)**

"Hello." Palutena greeted. "Glad you could join us."

"Hey." Isaac waved.

Pit waved back. "Welcome to Skyworld." He greeted. "It's weird, we haven't met but it feels like we've seen you before."

"Indeed." Palutena nodded.

"Well, it's kind of a long stor-" Deadpool suddenly shoved Nan and Isaac out of the way and quickly ran up to Palutena and stopped in front of her, then bent down and looked directly at Palutena's breasts.

Forgot to mention that this Palutena had much larger breasts than the original, in fact she was more curvier when you compare the two.

"Whoa ho ho! It's so jiggly and bouncy the way you walk!" He exclaimed. "This is about the size of Fairy Tail's! Maybe even bigger!" He said as he started playing with them. Palutena let out a yelp of surprise while Pit's eye twitched. "Oh ho! Squishy… now…I wonder…" He said, then planted his whole face into her cleavage. "Ah, soft pillows~!"

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Wendy sweatdropped.

Carla facepalmed. "What a pervert."

Suddenly, Deadpool was grabbed by Pit as he threw him to the side, summoning the Poseidon Cannon and shooting him dead center as he slammed right into a wall. "Ow…"

"HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Pit yelled.

"Did he…" Kai's eyes widened.

"Just say…" Flare's eyes widened.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"WIFE?!" The other Pit and Palutena yelled as both of them fainted from the news.

"Awkward…" Phosphora said.

* * *

 _Back at Skyworld…_

"Whoa, when you said Alternate Reality, you weren't kidding…" Professor Jacob said.

Shotaro chuckled. "Told ya."

"This is...but…I thought…my mother was…I…I…" Icarus was basically speechless as he just fainted from the news.

"Oh great, you broke my son…" Viridi sighed.

"Viridi?!" Pit and Palutena exclaimed.

"Uh…hi?"

"Well, you definitely seem shocked to see Viridi." Nan said.

"That's because she's dead. At least, she's suppose to be." Palutena said.

"What do you mean dead?!" Viridi exclaimed.

"I knew one day someone would get tired of your eight year old antics!" Deadpool exclaimed as he had recovered…until Viridi whacked him over the head with a staff. "OW!"

"Oh brother…" Suzaku sighed.

 **End BGM**

"Mommy? Daddy? Is someone here?" A voice called out as they looked to see a little male angel walking up to them.

 **BGM: Desiderium (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

He looked to be the same age as Rose, and also had green hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of people are here, sweetie." Palutena told him as the boy walked up. "Everyone, this is our son Horus. Horus, this is…" She blinked. "I believe you didn't tell us your names."

 _One introduction later…_

"Nice names." Horus smiled. He then made eye contact with Rose as both of them stared at each other. "Wow, you're cute."

"Uh…th-thanks." Rose said, blushing a little. _Oh my goodness, he's totally cute! And he called me cute!_ She thought as her heart was racing a little.

Maria Jr. happened to notice her blushing. _Ooooh…someone's in loooove!_ She thought as she giggled as Deadpool noticed this too.

 _I'm TOTALLY adding this to my ships!_

"We also have a daughter." Palutena told them.

"Wait, you have a daughter as well?" Tristina asked.

"Yes, her name's Iris." Pit explained. "You'd definitely want to meet her." He said and then sweatdropped. "Unfortunately, she's taking a nap right now."

Palutena looked at her son. "Can you go wake her up, please?"

"Okay!" Horus nodded and then ran off, as Rose sighed deeply while looking at him. Maria Jr. playfully elbows her with a playful smirk on her face.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You liiiike him!"

"H-hey! I do not!"

"You're blushing!"

"Are not!"

"Actually, you are." Yunoha said.

"Told ya!" Maria Jr. smiled, causing Rose to sigh.

"Whatever..." She sighed.

 _My sister's in love...that's so adorable!_ Isaac thought.

Horus knocked on Iris's door. "Big sis! Wake up!"

"Mmm..." He could hear her snoring.

"...Don't make me come in there." He said as he then burst in, then pounced on her.

"Mmm..."

"You leave me with no other choice, sis." He said as he hopped off and ran to her window, opening the drapes as he then ran over and pulled the covers off.

"AAAAGH!" Iris yelled as she sat up when the sunshine hit her. She then looked around and saw her little brother smiling at her. "You little dork!" She said, giving him a little noogie as he giggled.

"There's visitors here! Come on!" He said and hurried out the door.

Iris chuckled. "That silly boy is probably going to be the death of me..." She said as she got up and walked out, but not without getting dressed and fixing her hair.

 **End BGM**

"So, that's Iris, huh?" Isaac asked.

"Yep." Pit nodded and introduced Iris to everyone…while being careful not to say Viridi and Dark Pit.

"Hi." Iris waved. Iris looked like Palutena, but she also had wings and has blue eyes, with brown hair going down to her back. Her outfit looked like Pit's, but was made for female angels, showing a bit of cleavage as well. She's also wearing a skirt with a split side similar to her mother's, only on her right side, while wearing the same footwear including a single stocking opposite of Palutena's foot. She also wore a gold laurel crown and a golden ring necklace and a forehead jewel, just like Palutena.

Iris then looked at everyone…and then spotted Tristina, mainly her Forces of Nature based outfit.

 _Wait…what in the hell is she wearing?_ She thought, taking a good look as her eyes widened in surprise. _Forces of Nature…she's in league with the Loli bitch!_ She thought as she then spotted Viridi. _WHAT THE HELL?!_ She thought as she extended her hand, summoning an Aquarius Blade.

Tristina could feel a stone cold glare from Iris, causing her to shiver a little. _What in the hell…?_

 **BGM: Pugna Cum Maga (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Iris ran straight for Tristina as she then jumped into the air, ready to strike Tristina down. "DIIIIIIIE!" She screamed and then slashed her, but she quickly blocked with her Keyblade.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed and then slashed her several times, but she kept blocking until she eventually countered.

"Did I miss something?!" Isaac asked.

Tristina kept blocking her attacks, not actually wanting to fight Iris, but she kept countering in hopes to calm her down. But judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't going to calm down anytime soon…so she had to go from defense to offense. She slashed her and used Thundaga, but Iris rolled out of the way and then ran over to slash her, but Tristina blocked again…until Iris slashed upward to disarm Tristina as her Keyblade landed near Nunnally and Wendy. Iris raised her blade up and then slashed down, aiming to kill Tristina…until another Keyblade blocked her from doing so…and it was coming from Isaac.

"What the heck did she ever to do you?!" He exclaimed.

Iris glared at Isaac, clenching her fists and putting her Aquarius Blade away. "You know what? This isn't worth it." She said as she stormed off and slammed the door behind her very loudly.

"Big sis!" Horus exclaimed as he quickly ran off after her.

 **End BGM**

"What just happened?" Viridi asked.

"Well, it's…kind of a sad story." Palutena said. "You see, because Iris is a demigoddess, many of the gods looked down at her as some sort of imperfect creature. Viridi, or at least our Viridi, was one of the worst; she'd say horrible things to our daughter."

"Seriously?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"That's something our Viridi wouldn't do, right?" Nan asked.

Shotaro thought otherwise. _Actually, that's probably what our Viridi would have done if it weren't for our Pit and Palutena._

"Right…" Viridi nodded. "Geez, what did I even say to that girl?"

* * *

 _With Iris…_

"How the HELL is Viridi alive?!" She exclaimed. "I killed her…I killed her with my own hands…" She said. "So why…WHY THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT LOLI BITCH STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY OWN EYES?! AND WHY IS THAT OTHER GIRL WEARING A FORCES OF NATURE OUTFIT?!" She screamed.

 _"You're just a piece of trash. I don't know WHY the hell you haven't committed suicide yet."_ Viridi's voice echoed. _"Who would ever love a piece of garbage like you?"_

 _"Shut up, Viridi! Just shut the hell up!"_

 _"Ha! You just wait until I permanently wipe that stupid face off of the face of this world. You're an abomination…and abominations should not be allowed to live!"_

 _"I'M NOT AN ABOMINATION."_

 _"You sure look like one to me, you little parasite."_

 _"VIRIDI!"_

Iris growled. "That…that bitch…" She said. "I killed her once…I'LL KILL HER AGAIN!" She screamed as she started trashing her room.

"Big sis!" An innocent voice called out as Iris turned her head to see Horus looking at her, looking very worried.

"Horus…" She said. "H-how much did you hear?"

"I couldn't hear everything...with all the noise."

Iris looked around her room; looking like a tornado just went through it…and then it came back with some friends. _Dammit, not again…_ She thought as she sat down on her bed, sighing. "Sorry…I didn't mean to trash it…" She said as Horus sat down next to her and hugged her, as she returned the hug. She then heard knocking as she looked to see Rose and Maria Jr. "Oh, uh, who are your friends again?"

Horus smiled. "This is Rose, Maria Jr, Light, Nunnally, Yui, Wendy, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Nepgear, Uni, Ram, Rom, Yunoha, Diana, Goten, Trunks, Tiff, Tuff, Galva, Radiak, Kirop, Vican, Sadra, Idris, Lucas and Ness."

"He remembered all of that?" Lucas asked, impressed.

"Impressive!" Ness grinned.

"I could easily remember Rose. It sounds so sweet, pure and innocent." Horus smiled. "And cute!" He added, causing Rose to blush even more, and for Maria Jr and Chibiusa to playfully elbow her with a playful smirk.

"Honestly, you guys…" Rose sighed.

"I think it's cute." Wendy giggled.

Iris raised an eyebrow at this. _Does she have a thing for him? …Must be some small crush. Wouldn't work out anyway._ She thought. "So, how did you wind wind up in Skyworld?"

"It's a long story." Nepgear replied.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Iris asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…In the Underworld_

"Let's see…" Hades paced around his castle. "What should I do today? Raise terror in a village? Say hello to Pitty Pat and his family? Throw an army to a city? Hmm…the possibilities are endless here."

"How about being absorbed by someone?" A voice asked.

"Nah, that doesn't sound very good…" Hades said and then blinked, turning around and looking at a demon. "Orcos!"

"Hello, Hades."

"What the devil are you doing here?" Hades asked.

"Going to take my revenge." Orcos said. "However, I'm not at full power…so…I was thinking…" He suddenly grabbed Hades by the throat. Weird stained glass markings had appeared on his face andwto glass fangs rose from his back and pointed at Hades. In a flurry of movement, they pierced his neck and proceeded to suck his energy. "Why not absorb the powers of the gods?" He asked as he clenched his fist, making it harder for Hades to breathe.

"A-agh… y-you're…returning…?!"

"Yes…and I will be as strong as ever." He said, watching Hades slowly being drained.

"N-no fair...I d-debut in the story...only t-to die at the same t-time...unless you count my original counterpart!" Hades said his last words before completely turning into a clear husk

"Farewell, God of the Underworld." He said as he dropped Hades body, which shattered in pieces the moment it made contact with the floor. Orcos then chuckled, laughing evilly as he then noticed the Underworld Army appearing in front of him. "I now command the Underworld Army." He smirked as he turned around. "It's all thanks to you, Kamen Riders."

"It was nothing, really." A Kamen Rider said. Said Rider was donned from head to toe in black. His hands were colored gold and his helmet bore devil-like horns with large yellow eyes. His chest looked like the open mouth of a demon with chains keeping it blocked. On his belt was what looked like a sinister skull, but it was actually a mechanical skeletal bat. This bat was Arc-Kivat, and the Kamen Rider was Arc, King of the Legendorga.

"This should be the perfect opportunity to attack Skyworld…along with these." He said, snapping his fingers and then Fangires and a Minotaur appearing before them. "They will go to Skyworld as well."

"Good. However, do not destroy the Chaos Kin. I want it alive so I can absorb its power too."

"Understood." Arc nodded and looked at two other Kamen Riders. "Rey, Dark Kiva…let's go."

"Yes sir!" They nodded and they took off.

* * *

 _Back at Skyworld…_

 **BGM: Vocalise Op.34 no.14 (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"You see, a long time ago after I had defeated Medusa, Skyworld was at peace for a time until Orcos decided to screw everything up." Pit explained. "I went to face him in battle and I eventually beat him, so I decided to throw myself a victory dance…and unfortunately, I got too close to the sun, burning up my wings and falling to my death…until Palutena rescued me from my fall."

"Whoa…" Nan said. "I always assumed you were a crippled angel as soon as you were born."

"Ouch…" Pit muttered, and then Caliburn appeared and slapped Nan upside the head.

"OW!" Nan yelled and glared at the sword. "Are you trying to slice my head off?!"

"I was tempted to…"

"Hey…" Nan muttered and checked the back of his head, since he wasn't completely sure if he got slapped by blade or hilt.

"Who's Orcos, by the way?" Kai asked.

"Picture a demon…but a thousand times scarier." Palutena said as they all paled a little…and then they heard a loud 'thud' in their earpieces, telling them that Luigi fainted, followed by a 'man down!' from Kirito.

"Anyway, thanks to my own carelessness, my wings were far too damaged to be repaired, and because of this, rumors began spreading that Orcos bested me and not the other way around. Sure, in other worlds, you'd probably get a pity party and a 'you'll get him next time', but for me… it's considered a huge dishonor to Divine Beings. That put me in a state of depression."

"Thankfully, I cheered him up and he remained his duties as my captain while requiring the Power of Flight for him to fly. Of course, he was still bothered by the false rumors, but not until he got older."

"You didn't try to extinguish the false rumors?" Carla raised an eyebrow.

"I tried, but I got shunned when I tried to explain. SHUNNED. Being shunned isn't fun, y'know."

"Been there!" Deadpool raised his hand as everyone looked at him weirdly. "What? I wasn't invited to Wolvie's birthday party!"

"In time as I got older, I developed a small crush on Palutena…well, actually, I had a crush on her the whole time, but…it grew into something else. Love." He said. "I tried to deny it at first, but…I just couldn't shake it off. I loved her…but there was a problem. It's considered taboo to fall in love with a god/goddess if you're not one yourself."

"It didn't help that I also fell in love with this lovable cute goofball." Palutena said, causing Pit to blush at this and scratch his head, which made her giggle. "I was afraid that he'd reject me if I told him."

"Oooh! Romeo and Juliet, the Nintendo version!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I'd actually read that book!" Flare exclaimed.

"Bookworm." Kai teased, causing Flare to grin at this.

"Anyway, I decided to roll the dice and tell Palutena how I truly felt about her…in a closed room of course. After I told her, I expected the worse…only to get a knockdown hug in response. Next thing I knew, we were making out as if our lives depended on it…and I also felt tears landing on my cheeks. I assumed they were tears of joy…which they were after we had our…" He cleared his throat. "Moment." He said.

"Why did you even need to clear your throat? The kids are hanging out with your daughter." Dark Pit asked.

"I wasn't so sure how sensitive you guys were about that." He admitted.

"Makes sense." Vito said.

"Eventually, we got married and had Iris and Horus. Of course, we got discriminated over it…but Zeus, Poseidon, Dyntos, and others were okay with it; I remember Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, sending us dozens of hearts as her way of saying congratulations. It wasn't easy, but we got past it." Palutena grinned, and then they heard sniffing as they looked to see Deadpool crying…again.

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled, crying anime-style as tears landed right on Dark Pit and Viridi.

"…Now I know how Yukari feels." Viridi muttered.

"Ditto." Dark Pit agreed.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as they looked to see the Underworld Army coming in, and then the others quickly arrived and saw them. "The Underworld Army?!" Iris exclaimed.

"Hades is acting up again." Pit sighed. "What do you want NOW, Hades?" He asked, but no response. "Uh, hello? Earth to the Underworld maniac?"

"Hades is dead." A voice said as they saw a man walking up to him as Shotaro's eyes widened.

"Otoya Kurenai?!"

"Hello, Wyvern." He smirked as a figure resembling a cartoonish mechanical bat flapped down and landed on Otoya's shoulder. It was mainly black and blood red. Its head and face made up its body with pointed ears, clawed feet, wings and yellow eyes. Its fangs were also sharp. This was Kivat-bat the 2nd.

"No...Negative Otoya." Shotaro muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean Hades is dead?" Iris asked.

"Orcos killed him."

"ORCOS?!" Pit and Palutena yelled.

 _…The bastard who's responsible for my father's wings._ Iris growled.

Negative Otoya, or N. Otoya, smirked as Kivat II swooped into his hand, who then brought Kivat II to his free hand. The metal bat then bit King's hand, and announcing "Gaburi!", allowing stained glass tribal marking to appear on the young man's skin. Black chains encircled his waist to create a black belt.

"Henshin," N. Otoya smirked before he attached Kivat II to his belt.

Green pulses burst from the belt as N. Otoya seemed to turn to silver before his body shifted and shattered to reveal his new form. He was donned in blood red armor, with blood red boots and feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, blood red torso armor with a black chestplate that resembled bat wings and had green stones embedded in it, spiked shoulder armor, and blood red gauntlets and clawed fingers. A black cape fell from his back while his helmet had large bat wing-like green eyes and black bat wings extending from the top. There was also an ornament on his forehead that looked like a bat head.

This was Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.

Dark Kiva then snapped his fingers, as Fangires surrounded them all. Many of them ranged from Rats, a Horse, a Warthog, a Crab, a Moth, and more.

 **BGM: Exterminate Time (Tetra Fang)**

"We'll help you!" A voice called out as they saw two Kamen Riders appeared and struck down some Fangires.

The first was clad in white with a helmet shaped similar like Dark Kiva's, except with red eyes. The armor made it obvious that the figure was female as blue armor covered her stomach. Her shoulders also had silver armor shaped like bat wings and the same kind of armor hang as flaps from her red belt which sported a buckle resembling a small white bat. She was brandishing a sword with a bat-shaped guard.

The second was also female, wearing a black body suit and wore blue gloves and a gold vest that resembled valves of a brass instrument. Her mask was like Hibiki's but the linings were blue and he had three horns and not two. On her hand was her Ongekikan – Reppu, disguised as a trumpet.

These Kamen Riders were Kiva-La and Amaki.

"I'll deal with the freak." Iris said, summoning Tiger Claws as she got in front of Dark Kiva, and then Den-O Sword Form and Shotaro, having already henshined into Wyvern and wielded the Wyvern Claws, was right next to her. "Don't get in my way." She said.

"That's fine with me." Wyvern said as the three ran to each other to slash Dark Kiva, but he blocked and kicked them away. Iris recovered and flew up, switching to a Palutena Bow and shooting him as she then broke it apart and flying straight to him, but Dark Kiva caught her and then threw her right at Den-O, who was recovering at the time.

Iris got up and quickly charged to Dark Kiva to slash him, but he blocked and then kicked her away while Wyvern and Den-O ran over to slash him…but before Den-O could reach him, he accidentally got hit by an arrow from Iris. "OW!" He yelled and then glared at Iris.

"Oi! What's the big idea, Tenshi-onna (Angel Girl)?!" Momotaros yelled.

"What did I say about getting in my way?!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU'D FIRE AN ARROW?! YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME!"

"Oh, now it's MY fault that I'm supposed to warn you?!"

"No, it's MY fault for being your target! Of coarse it's YOUR fault!"

"Put a sock in it, Peach Boy!"

"Who are you calling Peach Boy, Cupid?!"

"Who are YOU calling Cupid, Hothead?!"

"Are you two seriously doing this now?!" Wyvern yelled only to get kicked away in the gut by Dark Kiva.

"Let them fight amongst themselves." Dark Kiva chuckled. "This just makes it easy for me." He chuckled as he took out a black and yellow Fuestle called the Dark Wake Up Fuestle. Hee slipped it into Kivat II's mouth and tapped his chin, once.

 ** _"WAKE UP ONE!"_** Kivat II called as he blew.

Dark Kiva bent his knees and crossed his arms in front of his face at the wrists before throwing them to the side and taking a high leap into the air. He then performed a flip before he came down, a demonic aura surrounding his fist as he brought it down and giving a devastating punch too the three, knocking them down.

"Guys!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Iris!" Pit and Palutena exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Rose and the others…_

"Agh!" Wendy cried out in pain as she was holding onto her arm. Blood was coming out of her wound as everyone else looked in bad shape.

"They're too strong for us…" Yunoha growled.

"Our electric blades and the Shadow Matoran's Shadow blast harmed them a little, but they just keep coming." said an tired Idris. "It would have been worse if it weren't for you two." She said to Goten and Trunks, who were doing better than the others.

"PK FI-" A Fangire hit Ness as he knocked to the ground.

"Argh…these guys are no joke… if they can seriously hurt a Dragon Slayer…" Nunnally winced as Maria Jr. screamed at some of the Fangires, killing some of them.

"She screams and they die?" Horus asked.

"It's more insane than you think." Maria Jr. panted as they slowly hid inside Horus's room while Lucas and Goten picked up the unconscious Ness and took him inside before slamming the door.

"Is everyone alright?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah…I think so…" Sailor Saturn muttered. "To think they're that strong…" She said, watching Wendy healing the wounded, but it looks like she's about to collapse at any second.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Wendy…" Black Sister told her. "It looks like you're about to collapse at any minute."

"I need to…try and…heal...the best I can…" Wendy panted.

"Well, this is an exciting group." A voice said as they saw a man leaning on a wall, as if was there the whole time but didn't say anything.

"Who are you…?" Nunnally asked.

"I bare the name Takashi Sugimura, but I go by a different name." He smirked as Arc-Kivat appeared and hovered next to him. When not upside down, Arc-Kivat looked old, with droopy eyes and a voice that sounded like an old man.

"Well, shall we go? Doron doron." He bit down on Sugimura's hand and a belt formed around his waist.

"Henshin!" Sugimura called as Arc-Kivat flew to the front of the belt and perched himself on it. Hanging upside down, Arc-Kivat now looked like a fanged skull.

"Henshin!" Arc-Kivat repeated. Arc's seal appeared before Sugimura before shattering. The shards then enveloped him and transformed him into Kamen Rider Arc. However, this was no normal transformation as Arc stood over three meters tall.

"I am Kamen Rider Arc, King of the Legendorga!" He declared as he brandished his Arc Trident, a large weapon with a golden top, matching his armor perfectly as everyone's eyes widened.

"We'll handle this one…" Rose said as Maria Jr. nodded. They transformed into their CPU Candidate forms while Silver Sister used Curaga on all of them.

"Rose…is that you?" Horus asked.

Silver Sister looked at him and grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Don't worry, buddy. This guy won't know what hit him." She said.

Horus looked at her and smiled, unaware of himself blushing. _She's so…pretty! Why is my heart beating so fast?_

Arc looked at the two and their Keyblades. "Hmm…fascinating…"

"Giving up already?" Red Sister asked.

"No…I'm just taking a…different approach, if you will." He smirked as he raised his Arc Trident to destroy the roof of the room, showing a full moon.

A Fuestle appeared between Arc-Kivat's lip and he called out, **"WAKE UP!"** The chains binding his chest armor opened up. A black vortex appeared in the middle of Arc's chest, making a massive sucking noise as Arc pointed it at the moon.

 **BGM: Kamen Rider Arc Theme (Kamen Rider Kiva)**

The sky turned as black as night as the moon seemed to become closer, drawn in as the vortex grew stronger. To the shock of everyone, a large…thing was on the surface of the moon, made of black tentacles with a massive eye in the center. The eye blinked as it drew closer, as if waking up.

"Is the moon falling?" questioned Red Sister.

"looks like it..." confirmed Silver Sister.

"Dark Eye of the Moon! Give me your power!" Arc commanded as his body hovered in the air. The demonic eye in the moon had tendrils squirming all over. When the eye fused with Arc, the Dark Eye of the Moon was now dead center in his chest. His horns grew bigger and he sported flaming wings made from the tendrils. He also had an additional pair of arms on his back. Arc had ascended into his Legend Form and was ready to fight again, turning to the trio he snarled before the eye in his chest lit up with energy. Arc-Kivat's persona also fell off as he became Mecha-Kivat, declaring, **"GO TO HELL!"**

"Mata Nui... this guy is much more scary than the Makuta!" replied Vican.

"Agreed." Gala, Radiak, and Kirop said altogether.

"He makes Karzahni look like child's play." said Sarda.

Silver Sister gasped. Her whole body trembled in fear as her Keyblade was becoming unstable as Red Sister started shivering. "I-I can't…even…!" She exclaimed.

"Wh-why can't I…?!"

 **"Tremble in fear…for this…is the power of…LEGEND ARC!"**

"Th-this is just like…our nightmare…!" Silver Sister exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "NO!" She screamed, her Keyblade falling and disappearing. She was too petrified to move as Red Sister fell to her knees and cried nonstop.

"Wh-what's going on? Why are they trembling?!" Horus exclaimed.

"We rescued them from a nightmare not too long ago…" Black Sister said. "However, I think because of that nightmare, they're suffering from PTSD." _Dammit, at such a young age too._

"Oh my!" Horus exclaimed, looking at Rose. "Rose…" He said and then to everyone's horror, Legend Arc quickly punched them to knock them out and back into their human form. "ROSE!" He yelled.

"MARIA JR!" Light yelled as he was immediately by her side and Horus was by Rose's. They all glared at him…but then suddenly a cage fell on top of them and trapped them.

"No!" Wendy exclaimed.

 **"You'll be of good use to Orcos…"** Legend Arc smirked.

"No…this can't be happening!" Horus exclaimed. "IRIS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping that his sister could hear him…and then a few seconds later, Iris kicked opened the door with a Magnus club in her hand, looking weakened from before, but had a pissed off look on her face.

 **End BGM**

"Hang on, I'm coming to save you!" Iris exclaimed as she ran over, but then another Kamen Rider showed up. The helmet was framed by golden claws that also framed the eyes while the claws were at the sides of the black mouthplate. The eyes were ice blue. He also had a furry chest with golden talons attached to his shoulders. The bodysuit was all black and his boots were white with armor plating on the thighs. He also had chains wrapped tightly around his forearms. His torso armor also sported a high collar like Dark Kiva with a similarly designed back. Attached to his belt was a mechanical bat wit blue ears, red eyes, and a white body like snow. It also had a nose.

The Bat was Rey-Kivat, and the Rider was Kamen Rider Rey.

"Out of my way!"

"I don't think so." Rey told her as he slipped a Fuestle into Rey-Kivat's mouth.

 **"WAKE UP!"** Rey-Kivat called as he blew into the polished silver Fuestle.

The chains around Rey's forearms shattered to reveal blue gauntlets with three claws on them mounted on his forearms.

"Come at me." Rey challenged.

"You're funeral!" She shouted as she then swung the Magnus club, though, she was a bit sluggish with it as Rey had the upper hand to this and slashed her with his claws and then disarming her easily as she cried out in pain and then slashed her down.

"IRIS!" Horus screamed in horror.

 **"Hmph…pitiful."** Legend Arc mocked. **"That is enough, Rey."** He said and then chuckled. **"This is the best Viridi's murderer can do? How embarrassing."**

"Wh-what?!" Horus exclaimed, looking at Iris in shock.

"D-don't listen to him! He's lying!"

 **"I'm speaking the truth. Orcos knows that you murdered Viridi in cold blood."** Legend Arc smirked. **"As expected from half-breed filth such as yourself."** He said as he soon disappeared into a portal along with the cage and Rey. **"Farewell."**

"NO!" Iris yelled but the portal disappeared before she could reach it. "Dammit!"

Outside of the room, Deneb heard everything. "Goodness, I need to warn the others and Master Yuto!" He said as he quickly ran back to warn them.

* * *

"Hmm…the attacks have disappeared." Suzaku said, though he looked uneasy.

"I don't know about you…but something feels…off." Hina said.

"You said it." Souji said, looking around and then they saw Deneb walking over to them.

"You're not going to like this…but…Rose and the others have been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Wendy's been kidnapped?!" Carla exclaimed.

"Mai and Makoto as well…" Wyvern growled.

"My sisters…" Isaac clenched his fists.

"Nunnally…" Lelouch growled. "These god damn Kamen Riders…"

"Ahem." Wyvern cleared his throat, getting Lelouch's attention as he turned to Wyvern, Kiva-La, and Amaki.

"Sorry." Lelouch apologized.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean us." Wyvern said.

"They even kidnapped Ness and Lucas, and Chibiusa and Hotaru." Tristina said. "Crap…"

"Let's not forget about Yunoha and Light." Nan said.

Iris walked up to them. "My brother's been kidnapped too. All of them were…" She growled. "Those no good punks…"

"Horus…" Palutena said, tears falling from her eyes and then collapsing on her knees. "Why…why would they kidnap our son?!"

Pit knelt down and hugged his wife. "Don't worry, Palutena. I'll get our son back."

"Lady Palutena!" A voice called out as they saw a Centurion flying in. "It's horrible, there's a human settlement being attacked by a Minotaur!"

"If we defeat that, we'll probably get closer to Orcos." Pit said. "I'll be right back." He said.

"No." A voice said as they looked to see Iris heading out the door. "I'll be the one to stop this madness." She said. "No one will stop me from getting my brother back…and I'll be the one to kill Orcos." She said, looking at her father. "Avenging your wings." She said and flew off.

"We should go follow her, just to make sure she doesn't get herself killed." Wyvern suggested as they all nodded and took off after her, though it looked like he, Deneb and Momo-Ryotaro were picking up the pace.

"Did anyone else notice the look on Iris?" Hina asked.

"Yeah…" Kai replied.

"It kind of reminded me of..." Flare said.

"Us." The girls finished at the same time.

* * *

 _At the Human Settlement…_

Iris landed and saw the Minotaur roaring and ramming into buildings. "Hey, pig face!" She called out, grabbing the Minotaur's attention. "Why don't you go back to the slaughterhouse?!" She asked, causing it to roar in anger. "I figured you'd say that." She said as she then noticed Minotaur joined by a Zebra Fangire and a giant Anthropomorphic Smilodon. The Smilodon was Slashfang, God of Combat.

She summoned the Poseidon Cannon. preparing for battle. "Bring it!"

 **BGM: Numquam Vincar (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Iris aimed and shot them, but they managed to dodge and then proceeding to come straight for her with Minotaur punching her, but she flew up in the air. She pulled out an X-Bomb and threw it at them, as it exploded and hit them.

Suddenly, Slashfang jumped up in the air and knocked her down with his claws as she quickly recovered, switching to an Aurum Palm and then firing at them, but once again they dodged as the Fangire knocked her away with his sword. Iris ignored the pain and shot at them, but it wasn't enough to strike them down, so she switched to Jetstream Orbitars and fired.

Slashfang ran over, not caring that he was getting hit and slashing her away, knocking her to a wall and then Minotaur threw fireballs at her as she cried out in pain. "You little…shitheads…!" She snarled, switching to the Aquarius Blade and then slashing them but once again, they struck her dead. "D-dammit! What's with these assholes?!"

 **End BGM**

Slashfang raised his claws to deal the final blow to her, only to be punched away by Blizzard as he growled at this as he was then joined by the other Primal Rage Gods. They proceeded to go take him down, while the few Kamen Riders went to go take down the Fangire with another Kamen Rider joining them.

He was all red. The torso armor sported a grill on his stomach and sharp, blocky shoulders with a wheel on the back. His boots also sported one half of a wheel behind each calf and his helmet had a blue visor with an 'A' in the center. The top of the 'A' went up past his helmet to form a horn. On his waist was a belt with a buckle that resembled the speed gauge of a motorbike with handlebars on the sides. The handlebar on the left had a clutch lever.

This was Kamen Rider Accel.

"Need some help?" A voice asked as she looked to see everyone else in front of her.

"I don't need your help!"

"And yet, you're being beat by a Minotaur. We'll help you take him down." Viridi said, activating her Viridi Palm.

"I don't need any help from a loli bitch." Iris growled. "I can do this on my own."

"Sure you can. We'll take him down with you." Nan said.

 **BGM: Venari Strigas (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"And we need strength for this." Tristina said, raising her arm in the air. "RYU!" She summoned as Ryu appeared before them. They ran over to take down the Minotaur while Iris stood up and took out the Rose Staff, aiming it at the Minotaur…but she then aimed it at Viridi's head.

 _Like I said…I'll kill her again!_ She thought as she pulled the trigger, but then Viridi rolled out of the way to dodge the Minotaur's attacks as he was hit by the bullet. _Dammit!_

Dark Pit summoned his Electroshock Arm along with Icarus as they ran over and used it to knock him up into the air, where Vito jumped high into the air and punched it down, and then Isaac used Sonic Blade on it and then slashed him over to Nan, who went into Soul Surge. "CHAOS…SPEAR!"

"You know, I'm starting to think you really like using Lancelot's attacks." Isaac said.

"How can you tell?" He grinned.

Minotaur growled as he ran over and swung his fists, but was blocked by Hina and Kai's Keyblades as Carla flew over and kicked him in the head, then Ryu used Shoryuken to knock him up in the air, and when he came back down, Deadpool slashed through his neck with his katanas, slicing his head off in the process to finish him off, and then he pulled out a flamethrower of all things and roasted it before turning it off. "Anyone up for a Minotaur burger or a potluck roast?" He asked, chuckling as everyone else chuckled while rolling their eyes while the Fangire exploded and Slashfang looked like he was back to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Argh…thank you…" Slashfang said as they nodded and then Wyvern turned his head to Iris.

"You need to calm down. This anger of yours is going to get yourself kill-"

"I'm doing this for my father's wings and my brother." She interrupted him.

"Huh?" Wyvern asked.

 **BGM: Decretum (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"I'm not doing this for any other reason." Iris said. "I'm doing this…because Orcos destroyed my father's wings…and kidnapped Horus. Do you think I should let this slide? No! This is the perfect opportunity for me…not only wanting to get my brother back, but for avenging my father's wings, and restoring my family's honor!"

"Uh, our friends are trapped too." Deadpool told her.

"Let me have my moment!" Iris growled at him, causing him to raise his hands up in defense. "I don't care if I get beat up… my will of fire is to destroy Orcos, avenging my father's wings and saving my brother and nothing…I repeat…NOTHING will stand in my way." She said. "I'll take down anyone who tries to stop me."

Wyvern's eyes widened. _Her determination…her fierce nature… she reminds me of…me!_ He thought. _I…I can respect that._

"…Can you tell us who you three are?" Lelouch asked Amaki, Accel and Kiva-La. From the past two encounters, these Kamen Riders have turned out to be those they've lost in the past. So the same must apply to them.

Kiva-La giggled. "Don't you recognize me, Lulu?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Wait, that voice…it can't be…" He said as Kiva-La canceled her transformation…revealing to be Shirley. "SHIRLEY?!"

A bright light had shown from Amaki, her helmet disappearing to be reveal Princess Euphemia. "Euphie!" Suzaku gasped while Accel canceled his transformation.

"JIN?!" The Keyblade Wielders yelled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"P-Princess?!" Cornelia gasped while Gilford spit out his drink in surprise, coughing as well.

"Shirley…you've got to be kidding me!" Kallen exclaimed.

"J-JIN?!" Amata exclaimed. "B-but…I saw it… Mykage killed him!"

"What in the world is going on here?!" Andy exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"As soon as I died and you left…I woke up and found myself in a white void." Shirley told them. "And then Kamen Rider Decade came up to me, offering me a chance to return in exchange of remaining in his afterlife world, and becoming a Kamen Rider."

"And I became her partner." A tiny female voice said. This came from a tiny mechanical bat, similar to the Kivats. This one was female at that and colored white. She looked only big enough to match a large marble. Her eyes were red and she had a yellow heart on her forehead. She also had two large ears on the top of her head. She was obviously female from her eyelashes and the tone of her voice.

This tiny Kivat was Kivala.

"The same had happened to me." Euphie said.

"Same." Jin said. "Now, let's not dawdle anymore. We got friends to save." He said as they nodded and then they all took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Hmm…that female angel is persistent." Orcos muttered. "Not to mention Palutena and Pit…" He said. "Hmph, in that case…I'll just go to Skyworld myself and get the Chaos Kin one way or another!" He exclaimed, as the captives looked at him in sheer horror with Rose and Maria Jr still knocked out, their heads on Light's and Horus's lap.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Has anyone noticed THIS Pit and Palutena didn't break the forth wall?**

 **Yeah, why?**

 **Deadpool: I think we should fix that.**

 **...Uh oh.**

 ***meanwhile, in the underworld***

 **Nepgear: ...Why do I have this feeling Deadpool is going to do something insane?**


	72. Fire Servant and the Fangire King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Underworld Castle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Mmm…" Rose stirred awake around the same time as Maria Jr. "Ugh…that was a horrible nightmare…"

"…It's still happening." Uni said.

"Huh?" Rose looked to see Kamen Rider Arc and Orcos looking down at them, as both girls screamed.

"IT'S REAL!" Maria Jr. screamed.

"Someone get me out of here!" Rose exclaimed.

"We tried…but we don't have the iron eater with us." Goten muttered.

"If he was here, we'd be out of here…" Ram muttered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Gajeel sneezed and then glanced at Peach. "What'd you put in that cake?" He asked, as he was done eating a slice.

Peach sweatdropped. "I didn't make it… I was having a…conversation with Erza."

"A very violent one…" Lucy muttered.

* * *

 _Back with the young ones…_

"If we did get out, we'd have to deal with these scary things…" Rom told her twin. "Gajeel'd be lucky if he survived their attacks."

"Fair point." Ram nodded.

"So we're just stuck in here until everyone rescues us." Nunnally was leaning on the cage wall.

Arc suddenly laughed, looking at the two scared girls. "If you think THAT was scary, you haven't seen anything yet." He said, snapping his fingers as several monsters appeared.

The first was a well-muscled creature which looked like it was covered from head to toe in bronze bandages. Withered faces with stitched mouths were mounted over its body, all of which matched its main face.

The second was a female, with scaly blue-skin and a snake-like purple face and yellow eyes. A pair of snake heads flanked her head with jaws open and dripping venom.

The next one was a green being with body armor which shone like emeralds. Its arms and legs were decorated with green plant life which was tipped by purple flowers. Its head was a green dome with a single red slit which acted as an eye and topped by a stem.

The last was a stony creature with an ornately carved body which looked like gothic architecture. Its face was made of stone and mounted on the front was a gargoyle with its wings spread, acting as the monster's horns.

"We are the last of the mighty Legendorga!" The first monster declared. "I am the Mummy!"

"Medusa!" The female hissed.

"I am Mandrake!" The third one introduced himself.

"And I am the Gargoyle!" The stone creature announced as everyone looked at the Legendorga monsters.

Some of them paled a little, some of them had concerned or worried looks on their faces…and Rose and Maria Jr…well, they screamed in terror. "Hahaha! Yes, scream your little hearts out! You are completely powerless to do anything!" He mocked. "You're weak, pathetic, worthless little humans! In fact, you almost killed your own brother, did you not?" He continued. "That makes you even more worthless." He smirked as they stared at him in sadness in silence…and in that silence, you could hear their hearts shattering.

"Th-that's not…t-true…" Rose sobbed. "We're not…"

"You may sat that now, but you'll admit it soon enough." He smirked, watching Maria Jr. cry nonstop while everyone had disgusted looks on their faces…but Horus and Light looked incredibly appalled to this.

"They're NOT worthless!" Light shouted. "They're brave and they'd do anything they can to protect their loved ones!"

"He's right! You shouldn't talk down to them like that!" Horus exclaimed, as Rose and Maria Jr. looked at the two of them with surprised looks on their faces while tears were still streaming down their cheeks.

Orcos chuckled. "Pretty brave, coming from you two." He said. "However…" He looked at Horus specifically. "Your sister is not who you think she is."

"What do you mean?"

Orcos smirked. "You see, young demigod…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Iris…_

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Iris screamed, trashing her room for the umpteenth time. "WE DEFEATED THAT MINOTAUR BUT WE REACHED A FUCKING DEAD END!" She yelled, throwing her lamp down to the ground…luckily, there was a blanket underneath…otherwise there'd be glass everywhere. "DAMN YOU, ORCOS!"

"Iris?" A voice asked as she angrily turned around to see Tristina and the other girls. "What's wrong?"

"Go away." She coldly said, causing them to flinch at the cold glare at her eyes. Tristina especially, since Iris still had a dislike for her due to her outfit. "There's nothing wrong, so you can just butt out."

 _"You're going to have to let it out someday, our daughter, or else things will just get worse for you."_ Iris recalled one of the many times her parents tried to comfort her. _"We wish the best for you."_

Iris held on to her head. _Mother. Father._ She thought, which snapped her out of her anger as she then looked at them, sensing something. "…If you don't mind me asking, are you guys…in pain by any chance? Something about you is…well, uneasy."

"Yes…we are." Kai nodded. "We're in a lot of terrible pain…"

"You're not just saying that just so I can be sympathetic, are you?"

"Does it look like that?" Julia asked, as Iris looked deep into their eyes, looking at the pain in their eyes.

 _They've been...through a lot, haven't they?_ Iris wondered, and then sighed. "Alright, if I tell you my pain, will you tell me yours?" Iris asked as they nodded. "Okay…" She took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"A long time ago, when my parents got married, I was born." She began. "You'd think that everyone would be happy that I was born…but throughout the years…I was discriminated against the gods for being a demigoddess, a half goddess. The same thing happened with my brother, but my parents made sure that he didn't know. There were only a few that stood up for me… such as Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon and Dyntos. They said they shouldn't be so hard on me, but the discrimination kept coming. Because of this, I would always run into my room crying as my parents would always comfort me."

* * *

 _In the Underworld…_

"However, one day…" Orcos told them, as he was telling the same story to everyone at the same time as Iris. "The discrimination got so bad, she snapped and cussed them out, firing insults back at everyone and getting into fights. This, of course, worried your parents." He was looking at Horus the whole time while everyone else was letting it sink in.

* * *

 _Iris…_

"I told them not to worry about it, but they likely thought otherwise. Maybe they feared I'd get hurt, or even do something I'd regret. One day, I requested to join the Skyworld Army. I could tell that my parents were hesitant at first, but I eventually joined. Of course, I had to do some training as I soon used my father's Divine Weapons while my mother taught me how to use Goddess Powers."

"Goddess Powers?" Maria asked.

"You know, like Mega Laser, Celestial Fireworks, Rocket Jump…those powers." She said, as Maria nodded. "Anyway, this was put to the ultimate test when Medusa attacked…and then finding out later it was Hades, then…the loli bitch herself."

* * *

 _Orcos..._

"Your sister calls Viridi 'Loli bitch' for a reason, but I'll get to that later. After a few rough encounters with her army, the Aurum arrived. It proved to be a tough battle, but they pulled through… however, your sister did not participate in the second and third battle for a very…interesting reason."

* * *

 _Iris..._

"Let's just say a fire head called Pyrrhon started flirting with me the first time he laid eyes on me." She said, shuddering.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Hey, sweet thing! You want to go out sometime after we're done taking out the Aurum?" Pyrrhon flirted._

 _"Huh?!" Iris exclaimed in surprise._

 _"He's flirting with my daughter?!" Palutena exclaimed._

 _"You can't be serious!" Pit's eye twitched._

 _"If the guy flirts with parasites and trash, how can we take this guy seriously?" Viridi asked._

 _"She brings up a good point, you know!" Hades pointed out._

 _"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Iris yelled as Pyrrhon wrapped his arm around Iris…even though the Aurum was shooting at them, luckily their aim was bad._

 _"What say you that you come to my place later and have some…fun?" Pyrrhon winked at her, only for Iris to aim her hand at him. "Oh?" He grinned…only to get a Mega Laser to the face. "OOOOOW!"_

 _"Screw off." She said, but Pyrrhon grabbed her arm._

 _"Feisty…I love that!" He said, but then she used another Mega Laser on him, as he cried out in pain and slammed into a wall._

 _"Who let the cat out?" Hades chuckled._

 _"Really Hades, really?" Viridi asked._

 _"Mother, take me back. I don't want to deal with this creep." Iris requested._

 _"I can completely understand that." Palutena said as Iris was enveloped in a bright light._

 _"Sorry, Father." Iris told him before taking off._

 _Pit sighed. "It's fine." He thought, glaring at the sun god before walking off to deal with the Aurum Generator._

"…I never thought Pyrrhon could be a flirt." Hina sweatdropped.

"You're telling me…" Iris sighed. "Like I said, I didn't participate in the other missions because Pyrrhon was rubbing me the wrong way, and my parents didn't like him that much either because of that. However…" She grinned. "This turned out to be a very good thing, because I caught sight of a creature called the Chaos Kin when I was watching my father take down Pyrrhon. I warned my mother about it and the Centurions quickly captured it before it could do anything."

* * *

 _Orcos..._

"Well, mission accomplished there, right? Palutena wasn't taken over by the Chaos Kin." Lucas said.

"That may be true, but…" Orcos chuckled. "The following day, they were attacked by Viridi's forces, demanding the Chaos Kin to be taken back as their prisoner."

"Couldn't they negotiate about it?" Wendy hoped.

Orcos laughed. "No negotiations needed. Viridi wanted to destroy Skyworld in order to take down the Chaos Kin. While Skyworld was forced to defend themselves, the Demigoddess snuck out to deal with Viridi herself to stop the Forces of Nature. Pit and Palutena tried to talk her out of it…but she insisted that it needed to be done once and for all."

* * *

 _Iris..._

"As soon as I entered her palace, Viridi made it impossible for me to communicate with my parents. I tried to not let this get to me as I made my way through, eliminating the Forces of Nature along the way while also killing Cragalanche, Phosphora and Arlon. Eventually…I came face to face with Viridi."

 _Flashback_

 _Viridi was looking out the window, watching the Forces of Nature attacking Skyworld until she felt a presence behind her. "So…you made it." She said, turning around to look at Iris with an Earthmaul Club. "I didn't expect you to make it all the way here. Hmph, you should've stayed where you are, you little parasite."_

 _"Hmph, you're one to talk, you loli bitch."_

 _Viridi chuckled. "You know, you shouldn't curse in front of a goddess." She said, summoning her scythe and pointing it at Iris. "It'll just lead to bad results." She smirked._

 _"Your commanders were pathetic…why should I be intimidated by a little snot nose bitch like you?"_

 _Viridi glared at her. "You little punk…I'll be the one to strike you down…and avenging Cragalanche, Phosphora and Arlon!" She exclaimed._

 _"Bring it, loli bitch!"_

 **BGM: Umbra Nigra (Puella Magi Masoka Magica)**

 _Iris ran over and swung the club at her, but Viridi blocked and slashed her with her scythe, knocking Iris away before she recovered and swung it back at the Nature Goddess and swung her club, before Viridi attacked again and then slashed the club, knocking it off of her as she used the butt of her scythe to jab her in the gut and then slashed her down. "Is that the best you can do?" Viridi asked._

 _Iris got up, putting away the club and switching to Pandora Claws. She ran over and slashed her several times, hitting Viridi a few times but she kept dodging and then slashed her down while she used her other hand to use the Viridi Palm and fired hearts at her, knocking her down as soon as she got back up._

 _"Ha! You're pathetic…but it's to be expected from trash like you!"_

 _"Shut up!" Iris growled as she got back up, switching to the Palutena Bow. She aimed at her and fired arrows, but Viridi rolled out of the way to dodge the arrows as she flew up in the air to fire from above, but she quickly jumped away as Iris then pulled out an X-Bomb and threw it, but Viridi smirked as she got in a certain position, holding her scythe a certain way and swung it, sending the X-Bomb flying back and hitting Iris in the head, as it exploded as she screamed in agony as she fell to the ground while Viridi ran over to her and slashed her several times until she kicked her away._

 _"Parasites should be exterminated!"_

 _"I…I don't get it…you should be…a pathetic goddess…!"_

 _"Pathetic? Ha! I may not be as powerful as Medusa, but…I'm still powerful enough to wipe the floor with you." She said as she walked over and picked her up by the throat. "Look at you; you're just a pathetic Demigoddess who should've died a long time ago!" She exclaimed as she threw her to the side. "As far as I'm concerned, Palutena should've had a miscarriage!"_

 _Iris weakly got up and glared at her. "You bitch…" She growled._

 _"STAY DOWN!" Viridi kicked her in the face to knock her down as she placed her foot on her wings. "I wonder what it'd be like to return home looking like some pathetic trash." She said and kicked her in the rib cage, hard enough for her to roll as she looked at her. "And you know what? I should've used a Reset Bomb on Skyworld to kill you all. You're all just a bunch of idiots living in some fairy tale!"_

 _Iris glared at her. "But guess what? You had to go and destroy my Reset Bomb depot." Viridi scowled at her. "So there goes a perfectly good factory." She glared at her. "Thanks to you, I can't even destroy Skyworld with a Reset Bomb. You and your pathetic family is a completely joke!" She kicked her again. "It got worse when Palutena gave birth to another Demigod, that stupid crybaby brother of yours!"_

 _Iris's eyes widened. "Wh-what did you call Horus?"_

 _"You heard me! A stupid, pathetic, wimpy, worthless abomination of a kid. He'd be better off dead."_

 **End BGM**

 _Iris slowly got up, glaring at Viridi and growled in anger. "You shut up about my him…"_

 _"What's the matter? You're angry because it's the truth?" Viridi taunted._

 _"No…I'm angry…because of what you said about my brother." Iris growled. "I can handle discrimination against my own parents…but if you go and discriminate my brother…" There was a sudden bright aura surrounding her, as her eyes glowed bright white. "THAT'S WHEN YOU CROSS THE FUCKING LINE, YOU FUCKING LOLI BITCH!"_

 **BGM: Pugna Infinita (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

 _"What on earth…?" Viridi wondered._

 _Iris glared at her. "You fucking bitch… I'M GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY YOU BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU SAID!" She screamed, as she quickly ran over, summoning Tiger Claws and slashing her relentlessly._

 _What the hell?! Viridi thought. Where did this strength come from?! She tried to block until Iris slashed her hand off to disarm her of her scythe, as she screamed in agony._

 _"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Iris screamed, as she threw in a barrage of Explosive Flames, Columns of Light, Heavenly Light, Autoreticle…and then used Angelic Missile to slam right into her chest to knock the wind out of her. She then quickly grabbed Viridi's scythe and then impaled her with it, causing blood fly out and land on Iris's cheek while Viridi had a shocked look on her face as she removed the scythe, looking at Viridi falling on her knees and coughing out blood as she fell on her face, as everything around her was getting blurry…and then Iris did it again._

 _In fact, she kept impaling her, not even caring that Viridi was dead and her corpse was in a pool of blood. Once she was too tired to continue, Iris threw the scythe away as she walked away…but not before turning around and firing a Mega Laser at Viridi to obliterate her corpse until nothing remained. "Iris? Are you okay?" Palutena's voice called out to her once it was done._

 **End BGM**

 _"…Send me back." Iris ordered. "Now." She said as Palutena took Iris back…only to find Iris covered in blood._

 _"Iris?!" Palutena and Pit exclaimed in shock. "Wh-what happened? Did you…?" She asked, fearing what she had done to Viridi, but Iris said nothing as she stormed off to her room and slammed it._

 _"I'm afraid she did…" Pit sighed._

 _Iris was in her room, clenching her fists as she screamed in anger and started trashing her room, destroying various things…until there was a knock on the door. "WHAT?" She yelled._

 _"Iris?" Horus's voice asked, as Iris's eyes widened as he walked in and saw Iris's room a complete mess. Iris just stared at her brother for what seemed to be an hour…until she eventually hugged him._

 _"Horus…" Iris said, as tears ran down her cheeks and started crying loudly._

 _"Sis…" Horus solemnly said before returning the hug, letting her cry on his shoulder._

 _End Flashback_

"Now you know the story…" Iris told them. "Now, can you tell me yours? It seems you've been through a lot…"

 **BGM: Amicae Carae Meae (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"We…we've been…tortured…" Flare muttered.

This surprised Iris, but she didn't show it. "...Who were you tortured by?"

"…Voldemort…" Hina quietly said.

"Voldemort..." Iris didn't know anything about Voldemort, but she could tell from just the name, and that he was their torturer, that he was bad news. An she was proven true when she saw tears running down their cheeks.

"After our boys saved us, we…we went to Hyperdimension Neptunia…to try and heal…we turned into CPU forms but…but…" Julia buried her face in her hands. "It…turned us into angry…monsters…"

"…I'm sorry you went through that..." Iris said."...it's really horrifying..."

"You don't sound horrified." Kai said.

"I've witnessed torture happening a few times, believe it or not. In fact, that's pretty much a normal thing in this world…" Iris muttered, shocking the girls, but a tear soon ran down her cheek. "But it's still terrible...that you went through something like I did…" She said. "That you've been…through terrible pain…" More tears ran down her cheeks. "Just…like me…" She said as she then hugged all of them. "I'm so sorry for what you've been through…" She sobbed as the girls hugged her back, embracing one another while all crying their eyes out.

* * *

 _Orcos…_

"So, after that story, you probably hate your sister." Orcos said.

"No, I don't." Horus shook his head, surprising Orcos. "I understand why she did it."

"She did to protect her family." Rose, Maria Jr. and Light said at the same time.

"I know Lelouch would've done the same for me…" Nunnally muttered.

"If I had the anger like Natsu…I would've done the same." Wendy said.

 **End BGM**

"You fools!" Arc exclaimed. "You think you can just forgive her actions just like that?!" He exclaimed as he transformed into Legend Arc. **"You damn insects!"** He roared, causing Rose and Maria Jr. to scream again.

Ness growled. _How does he sleep at night?_ He thought.

"Keep them busy." Orcos ordered. "Skullwing, Medusa! Go to Skyworld and bring me that Chaos Kin!" He ordered as they nodded and took off, while he turned around to watch Horus and Light comforting Rose and Maria Jr. while everyone else looked at him in disgust.

* * *

 _Back at Skyworld…_

 _Maybe I was wrong…_ Iris thought. _Maybe Tristina isn't affiliated with Viridi…_ She thought, looking at Isaac holding Tristina close to him and then looking at the other guys holding their girls close to them. _I don't usually say this, but bless their hearts…_ She thought. _They've been through a lot._

"So, what should we do?" Pit asked. "We don't have a lead on Orcos since the last attack that happened."

"Can't you guys just go into the Underworld?" Shirley asked. "It'd make sense…"

"That's what I'm thinking…" Lelouch muttered.

"If only it was that simple." Palutena said. "We could go into the Underworld, but…with Orcos there, who knows what he's done to the place? For all I know, a full-on assault will be nearly impossible."

"Oh come on, you guys took on Hades in-" Viridi held on to her head, groaning.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Icarus asked.

"I…I don't know…" She groaned. "I suddenly have a bad headache all of a sudden…"

"That's quite odd." Carla said.

"And I was trying to say was that Pit stormed into the Underworld in-" She held on to her head. "Argh!"

"Ya trying to say that Pit stormed into the Underworld in Uprising?" Deadpool asked.

"Y...yeah." She groaned.

"Uh, Uprising?" Pit asked.

"Yeah. It's the name of our-" Now it was Dark Pit's turn to hold on to his head. "Argh! Not me too!"

"Name of our what?" Pit asked.

"Name of your game! Sheesh, it's like you no nothing about Fourth Wall Breaking!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Fourth Wall Breaking?" Pit, Palutena, and Iris asked.

"...Do any one of you think that Komaytos look like Metroids?" Worldwalker asked.

"What's a Metroid?" The three asked, surprising almost everyone.

"Hmm, looks like they don't break the Fourth Wall." Deadpool confirmed. "And this world is preventing these two from doing it." He said, referring to Viridi and Dark Pit.

"But how can you?!" Worldwalker exclaimed in complete shock.

"Easy, because I'm Deadpool!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

 _They're suddenly acting like Hades._ Iris thought.

Euphemia folded her arms while deep in thought. "Back to the topic, if we can't storm into the Underworld, then we need to come up with a better idea and soon. I'm not sure what Orcos is doing to all of them."

"My thoughts exactly." Jin said. "I'm not sure how long Yunoha will last…"

"Or Wendy for that matter." Carla said. "She's a strong Dragon Slayer, but weaker compared to the other Dragon Slayers."

"Well, we could always try sneaking in." Iris said. "But, I don't care what we do as long as we get my brother back." She said and glanced at the others. "And the others…"

"Right." Nan nodded.

"I suggest that we-" An explosion cut off Professor Jacob as they look to see Skullwing and the Medusa Legendorga walking up to them.

"Give us the Chaos Kin." The Legendorga ordered.

"The Chaos Kin is here?" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh no…" Nan sweatdropped.

"We'll take on the weirdo." Iris said as she was joined by Tristina and Jin, who put on the Accel Driver and took out a red colored flash drive with an 'A' on it that was styled after a speedometer.

 **ACCEL**

"Hen…Shin!"

He plugged the Accel Memory into the top of his belt buckle and twisted the right handlebar, revving it up like he would an engine.

 **ACCEL**

Red energy in the form of pistons surrounded him in a circle before crashing against him, forming Kamen Rider Accel.

"We'll take on the ugly one." Hina said, joined by Souji, Zeronos and OOO who had summoned himself.

"Then, we'll just watch, I guess." Nan said, only for them to be attacked by Rat Fangires and the Underworld Army. "…Or not."

 **BGM: Numquam Vincar (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Medusa shot out two snakes from her head at them, but Hina used Reflega and used Thundaga along with Souji who fired electricity at her, hitting her while OOO ran over and kicked her away as she retaliated by shooting her snakes again, only for them to dodge and then Hina used Sonic Blade on her.

Iris summoned Tiger Claws and ran over to the Skullwing and slashed it away, where Tristina used Thundaga on it while Accel ran over and then slashed Skullwing away with his sword, the Engine Blade. "To be perfectly honest, this makes me feel alive!"

"Okay…?" Tristina looked at Accel weirdly before looking at Iris who shrugged as they then proceed to attack Skullwing again.

Lelouch took off his contact lenses and then looked at a Monoeye. "I command you to attack your comrades!" He ordered as the Monoeye's…er…eye glowed as it turned around and shot down a few other Monoeyes as the Underworld Army turned to the Monoeye and ran over to it while Shirley was behind Lelouch.

"Good thinking, Lulu." Shirley said.

"My, my. I can see why you admire him." the tiny Kivala giggled as she flew by Shirley, who was blushing from the comment.

"N-never mind that! Just get ready!" Shirley said as Kivala entered her hand.

"Henshin!" said Shirley and Kivala made a 'chu' sound as a pink heart appeared on Shirley's forehead. Pink petals of energy surrounded Shirley, covering her in armor, and turning her into Kamen Rider Kiva-La.

Kiva-La brought out her sword and struck down a Fangire that was coming to kill Lelouch from the side as she then backflipped to face Lelouch before turning to the side and striking a Mik that was about to get him.

"…Thanks." Lelouch said as Kiva-La nodded, then she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground to avoid a scythe as they looked to see a Reaper slowly approach them, and then it was hit by a rock as it turned to see Suzaku and Euphemia as Kamen Rider Amaki.

"Nice throw." Suzaku said, causing Amaki to chuckle as the Reaper sent Reapettes out, only to get destroyed by Lelouch and Kiva-La, and then the Reaper got hit by a Keyblade as it turned to look at Nan and Julia.

"Hey there, big guy!" Nan smirked, and then called out R.O.B. while Julia called out Lana as they then proceeded to beat the Reaper up. It tried to attack them, but they dodged and then Lelouch used his Geass again, grabbing a hold of the Reaper.

"I order you…to strike down that Mimicutie…and then kill yourself as well!" He ordered as it nodded and walked away to deal with a Mimicutie who was giving Pit, Flare and Flame a hard time.

"If only taking on Reapers was that simple." Nan sighed. "They'd be much easier to deal with in Smash Run…"

"Agreed." Julia nodded, watching a confused Mimicutie being attacked by the Reaper as it was fighting back, but it was eventually taken down…and then the Reaper impaled itself with the scythe before falling to the ground in defeat.

"…Uh…" Pit blinked and looked at Lelouch. "Thanks…"

"Anytime." Lelouch said as they heard a cry in pain as they looked to see the Medusa Legendorga and Skullwing exploding in defeat, while Accel was now Accel Trial and OOO had entered Super Tatoba Combo.

 **End BGM**

"Uh, Jin, what did you just turn into?" Nan asked.

"Accel Trial." He replied. "Think of it as my version of a Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force, or a Super Saiyan."

"…Okay." He blinked.

"Hahahaha!" A voice laughed as they looked to see the Mummy Legendorga and a Fangire. His body styled like brighter stained glass not unlike a nature scene, but took the form of robes perhaps from a priest of some kind. His left shoulder was pointed with bronze as a black shroud covered his arm. His right shoulder was large and covered in bright stained glass. His helmet was styled after the Greeks and only revealing a green stained glass face. Rising from the helmet was a pair of ivory ornate horns which ended in bird heads. This was Bishop, the Swallowtail Fangire. And in the hands of the two…was the Chaos Kin.

"THE CHAOS KIN?!" The Keyblade Wielders yelled.

"No!" Pit, Palutena and Iris exclaimed as they run over to take them down, but the Fangire laughed and sent out an attack that launched the three away to knock them out easily as they then quickly run off with the Chaos Kin in tow.

"You've gotta be kidding me…now the Chaos Kin is a problem now!" Worldwalker exclaimed as Pit, Palutena and Iris got up. Pit and Palutena look worried while Iris growls in annoyance.

"Great, now we don't know where they are!" Iris growled.

"I know where it is." A voice said as they looked to see another Kamen Rider walking up to them. This Rider looked like Wyvern, except that the Rider had more af a Griffon modfit, and was a girl. She wore a black body with suit tan upper torso armor with breasts included, and gold shoulder pads that look like talons of a bird. Her helmet was white and with a grill like a knight, feather designs on each side of the helmet pointing behind, and a black mouth guard. She also had brown armored heel boots, and gold leather gloves. Her belt was similar to Wyvern's as it held Claw Chips, but they looked more like bird talons compared to Wyvern's reptile claws, and her buckle was shaped like an eagle head that looked to have a symbol of a feathered wing with a bird talon in the center.

This female Kamen Rider was actually familiar to the Keyblade Wielders, mainly the girls and Professor Jacob.

 _It's her._ Jacob thought.

"You're the same Rider..." Tristina began.

"Who was with Decade back at Hyperdimension." Wyvern finished. "This is Kamen Rider Gryphon."

"I know where Orcos's base is located. Come on!" She told them as she took off while everyone followed, but Palutena stayed, since someone had to watch over Skyworld anyway.

* * *

 _At Orcos' base_

 **BGM: Underworld Castle**

"Well done." Orcos said as the Chaos Kin looked directly at the captive young ones. It launched itself to try and steal their souls, but Orcos grabbed a hold of it. "Oh ho! Feisty little one, aren't you?" He asked as the Chaos Kin looked at him until Fangire markings appeared on Orcos' face, who then summoned glass fangs to absorbed the Chaos Kin as he laughed. "Yes, this is perfect."

"Hmm…judging how it went after the captives…" Dark Kiva mused as he snapped his fingers. "I have the perfect idea." He suggested.

"And that would be?" Orcos asked.

"We control them." Dark Kiva pointed to the Mummy Legendorga. "The Legendorga possess the ability to control beings while slowly turning them into Legendorga themselves."

Orcos folded his arms and nodded. "I like the sound of that." He said as he walked over to the cage and opened the door before pulling out Rose and Maria Jr.

"NO!" Light yelled.

"GIVE THEM BACK!" Horus yelled.

"SILENCE!" Orcos yelled, causing both to flinch from him as he set them down. The withered faces mounted on the Mummy's body started to fly off, attaching onto the faces of the girls, which then caused them to transform into their CPU Candidates forms.

"…I was afraid of this." Dark Kiva muttered. "That may cause it to fight them."

"I shall assist!" Orcos said as he added a little power to the masks.

Silver Sister groaned. "Isaac…"

"T-Tristina…" Red Sister groaned before falling into complete control.

"NO!" Nunnally screamed.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Wendy yelled.

"Th-this can't be happening!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No…no! This shouldn't be happening!" Light exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

"Goten!" Trunks looked at Goten as they both nodded and fused, transforming into Gotenks and used a Kamehameha attack, but it was suddenly bounced back and slammed into him, as he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Oh my god!" Yunoha exclaimed.

"R-Rose…" Horus said as he closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. "Iris…help!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Okay, that's the base." Gryphon said. "It's heavily guarded, but we can go in there as soon as we defeat the guards." She said as they suddenly heard gasps coming from Isaac, Tristina and Iris. "What's wrong?"

"I...I've heard Rose calling out to me." Isaac said.

"I've heard Maria Jr." Tristina said.

"I've heard Horus." Iris growled. "What is that jerk doing to them?!"

"If those three are in trouble…then there's no doubt we'll hear the others calling out our names too." Carla said. _Wendy…I hope we won't be too late._ She thought.

 _Hang in there, Nunnally._ Lelouch, Suzaku, Kiva-La and Amaki thought.

 _Yunoha…stay strong._ Accel thought.

"Okay…out of curiosity." Nan said, looking at Gryphon. "Would you mind letting us know who you are behind that armor?"

"…What, you're thinking Alex is in there?" Isaac asked.

"No. I'm just wondering since the other Kamen Riders have revealed who they are." Nan said. "…Well, minus Diend, Decade, Wizard, Hibiki, and OOO, but still." He explained, as Isaac nodded as Gryphon smiled and took off her armor to reveal a beautiful woman. She had long blue hair tied in a pony tail purple streaks mixed in, a blue tank top with the same symbol as her Driver, a purple skirt and blue tennis shoes.

"My name…is Tohka Akira. I am the twin sister of Shotaro Akira." She explained as they took a good look at her…and to the Keyblade Girls's dismay, she had quite the good and curvy figure, looking similar to Purple Heart.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" They yelled.

"I feel pathetic…again!" Flare exclaimed.

"Do they have a breast problem or something?" Iris asked.

"No, not really…though they tend to feel jealous when someone's chest is a bit…bigger than them." Isaac said.

"Why didn't this happen when they met my mother? She obviously has better curves than them." Iris said.

"They did as soon as they were alone."

"…I wonder how Master Mavis feels." Carla said.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light_

"IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO ALL THE NEW GIRLS HAVE TO HAVE BIGGER CHESTS?! I WANT CURVES!" Mavis yelled, and then proceeded to cry.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Sakura sweatdropped.

"A ghost is jealous over…curves?" Hinata asked.

"That's what we keep saying." Lucy sighed.

"Can I just say I'm a bit jealous of the other me being curvier than me?" Palutena asked.

"You can't be serious…" Medusa facepalmed.

"So you're jealous of…yourself?" Pandora tilted her head. "I don't get it."

"Neither do I." Phosphora sighed.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 _I'm…suddenly reminded of Purple Heart._ Tristina thought.

"Hmm, I have to admit…Tohka's kind of cute." Professor Jacob said, which caused Tohka to blush at this…however Jacob was oblivious to this.

"Okay, so we need to figure out a way to get past them." Wyvern said. "Any ideas…WITHOUT using explosives?" He asked, glancing at Deadpool who already had a rocket launcher out.

"Aww, you're no fun." Deadpool pouted.

"I have an idea." Nan said and whispered in Flare's ear, then at Julia's ear.

"Got it." Flare nodded as she pulled out a Summon Gem. "Catwoman!" She whispered.

"Batman!" Nan whispered as the two appeared before them and then Nan called out Salamence while Flare called out Rayquaza.

"What in the world…?" Tristina wondered.

"We don't have time for a fight…they're in danger." Nan said. "So, I thought we'd take them out from above." He said and then told them the plan.

"Sounds interesting. I like it." Catwoman said.

"Right. Let's do it." Batman nodded as they hopped on Salamence and Rayquaza.

"That's not going to be easy." Amaki said, pointing to the side. "We got Rat Fangires over there as well. Sneaking up from behind won't be so simple."

"I must've missed them." Nan said. "Well, this just adds on to the plan." He said as he called out Charizard, then Mega Evolved him.

"So…how are they not going to be seen?" Worldwalker asked.

"Simple, I had that covered too." He grinned, nodding at Julia.

"Merasmus!" Julia whispered as he appeared and then explained what they were doing.

"Got it." Merasmus nodded. "Implorium Invisitus!" He chanted, as the five of them became invisible. "This should last until their enemies have been defeated."

"Good." Nan nodded as the four took off, and then they landed behind the guards. Catwoman pulled out a smoke bomb and rolled it over to them, as it blew up and covered them in smoke as they heard them getting beat up…and when the smoke cleared, they were defeated by the two…and then were obliterated by Rayquaza's and Salamence's Hyper Beam. The Rat Fangires came to see what was going on…only to be incinerated by Mega Charizard's Flamethrower, joined by Salamence's Flamethrower as well, and then they reappeared.

"Diend always told me never to underestimate Keyblade Wielders." Amaki sweatdropped. "I can see why now."

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?" Nan asked.

"Well, considering I never met you guys until now and the fact Diend told me: 'Don't underestimate Keyblade Wielders…especially the one they call Nan. He may be predictable sometimes, but he knows what he's doing'."

Nan's eye twitched. "…Is Alicia rubbing off on everyone?"

"Huh?" Amaki tilted her head as Suzaku whispered in her ear. "Oh…" She sweatdropped as she turned back into Euphemia. "Sorry, I didn't know…"

Nan sighed. "Whatever…tell Diend I said 'fuck you'." He said before walking away. _Seriously…why does it have to be me?_

* * *

 _With Diend…_

"Hmm, I have this feeling I may have gotten on Nan's bad side." He said while chuckling. "Oh well..." He said.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"He hates being called predictable?" Iris asked.

"He's a bit touchy when you say that word around him." Isaac explained. "Don't worry, he calms down eventually."

"Eventually…more like 'until you knock him out'." Kai sighed as they walked inside.

* * *

 _With the two possessed girls…_

Silver Sister and Red Sister were standing in front of the cage, Keyblades out as their clothes suddenly changed black and their skin turned pale. "How are you feeling?" Arc asked.

"We feel great, my Lord." Silver Sister replied.

"We serve only you and Master Orcos." Red Sister said.

"Master Orcos…" Orcos rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I actually like that title."

"No no no no! This is awful!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm busting out of here!" Lucas growled. "PK FIRE!" He yelled, but like before, it bounced back and hit him as he yelped and extinquished the flame off of his shirt. "…Any better ideas?"

"Pray that they come soon." Nepgear sighed.

Unaware of any of them, they were being watched by a mysterious figure. He was clad in a full black bodysuit. The torso armor looked like a silver vest with a high collar and a blood red chestplate that mimicked muscles. His shoulder armor resembled folded bat wings that were held to the armor by thin chains. He wore red armored gloves and his wrists sported silver bracelets. His right leg was covered with a silver iron boot that reached his knee and was wrapped tightly with chains, as if to hold something back. The left leg was unarmored save for a silver bracelet around the ankle. His head was covered with a black helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of yellow bat wings edged in red. In-between the top points of the wings was a red ornament resembling a bat's head. The mouth guard was silver and framed by black fangs. Attached to the belt was a cartoonish mechanical bat that resembled Kivat II, but was yellow instead of red.

"…This is bad." Kamen Rider Kiva said.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Yo, Nan! You feeling any better?**

 ***glares at him* No. I need to hit something in order to calm me down.**

 **Deadpool: Yikes... I hope you don't hurt me!**


	73. The Fall of Orcos

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Cor Destructum (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Okay, this base is a lot…bigger than I thought it'd be." Isaac said.

"Let's just find Orcos and kick his ass." Nan muttered, still a little mad that he was called predictable.

"Remind me to get Nan a punching bag…" Worldwalker muttered.

"Why don't we split up?" Pit suggested. "That way, we can find them a lot quicker and warn everyone about the situation."

"That's a good idea." Isaac nodded. "Let's do it." He said as they all ran in different directions of the base, with Tristina near Isaac. They kept running without saying a word until they came across a window. They peeked in to see the two sisters guarding the cage while the ones inside had worried looks on their faces and while Orcos and Dark Kiva were chatting.

"Isaac?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah, I know." Isaac said as he backed up.

"Wait, are you seriously going to…?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Warn them, now." He said as Tristina nodded.

"Guys, we found them!" Tristina said through her earpiece…and then Isaac ran over and dove through the window, shattering it to get their attention…while Tristina climbed through and being careful not to cut herself. "We could've just gone around…" She said.

 **End BGM**

"Heh, and not make an entrance?" Isaac grinned, causing Tristina to sigh.

"Oh brother…" She said as they looked at them all.

"Anyway, we're here to save you guys!" Isaac told them. "…Wait, why are you two out?" He asked, referring to his sisters. "And why are you in your CPU Candidate forms? And what's with those masks?"

Orcos laughed. "Heh, would you like to find out why?" He asked as he turned to the sisters. "Kill them." He ordered.

"As you wish, Master Orcos." Silver Sister said.

"Wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Isaac yelled.

 **BGM: Surgam Identidem (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"D-did you just say…?!" Tristina exclaimed in shock before the two flew up to them and grabbed a hold of their necks, clenching their fists and making it hard to breathe.

"Y-you guys are…possessed…!" Isaac exclaimed. "R-Rose! Maria Jr! S-stop this!"

"We only obey Master Orcos and Master Arc." Red Sister said.

Silver Sister growled. "You human filth just dug yourselves your own grave by coming in here."

Wendy growled. "This isn't good…" She stepped back as she quickly ran over and rammed into the cage, but it didn't work. "A-argh! Come on!"

"I don't think ramming it would work." Mai said.

"We have to try something!" Wendy exclaimed.

"M-Maria Jr…s-sweetie…d-don't this do this…!" Tristina said, gasping for air but it was no good while Red Sister said nothing. This continued on…until something pushed the two sisters away as Isaac and Tristina fell to the ground, coughing as they look up to see Momotaros and Urataros.

"Thanks…" Isaac said as he got up with Tristina and pulled out their Keyblades, looking at the two sisters who glared at them and proceeded to attack them, but they blocked their attacks. "Rose! I don't want to fight you! You're my little sister!"

Silver Sister said nothing as she continued to attack Isaac.

"Oh my god…" Tristina said before being attacked by Red Sister. "No…I can't! I can't harm her!"

"Looks like we need to step in." Momotaros said, as he went inside Isaac and Urataros went inside Tristina. They put on their Den-O Belts and pressed their respective buttons to start the henshin sequence.

 **"Henshin!"** The Momo-Isaac and Ura-Tristina announced, swipping their Rider Passes.

 **SWORD/ROD FORM**

They were quickly enveloped in shards that formed their blank forms, followed by their respective Imagin armor that formed Sword and Rod Forms. But they weren't done yet, for Isaac activated his Darkspine mode to turn Sword Form into Darkspine Sword Form.

Urataros, however, managed to find a small hint of leftover power of Tristina's lost CPU form, activating a new form of his own. The blue parts of the armor turned deep crimson, the yellow-orange details began to glow bright yellow, and the antennas of the helmet turned black.

This was now Kamen Rider Den-O Primal Rod Form.

"Ore... Sanjou!" Darkspine Den-O declared as he did his signature pose.

"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?" Primal Den-O said.

 _Don't harm them too much…_ Tristina begged.

"Heh, don't worry. This won't take long." Urataros said as Primal Den-O ran over and slashed Red Sister with his rod, knocking her away while Darkspine Den-O rolled out of the way and slashed Silver Sister to a wall before using an Aerial Slam attack to knock her down.

 _Yeesh, that's gotta hurt!_ Isaac thought.

"Hey, someone has to knock them into their senses." Momotaros/Darkspine Den-O said as he kept slashing Silver Sister until he used a Firaga attack to knock her away before using Sonic Blade.

 _Sonic Blade?! Are you crazy?!_

"Do you want your sister back or not?!"

 _Well, yeah…_

"Then let me do what I'm doing!"

 _I can't watch!_ Tristina exclaimed.

"Try closing your eyes if you can!" Urataros/Primal Den-O said as he ran over and attacked Red Sister until she was disarmed and then was kicked away, but she recovered and called back the Keyblade. The two of them ran straight for each other…but stopped short, looking at the two of them.

"I-Isaac…" Silver Sister groaned.

"Tristina…" Red Sister groaned.

Isaac gasped. _Rose!_

 _Maria Jr!_ Tristina exclaimed.

"Pl-please…s-stop them…!" Silver Sister begged.

"You heard the lady!" Sword Den-O told Primal Den-O as they nodded and walked forward until Silver Sister and Red Sister screamed before slashing them away.

"The hell?!" Primal Den-O exclaimed.

 _No! He's adding more power!_ Isaac exclaimed, looking at the Mummy Legendorga.

"Well…crap." Momotaros growled.

"I think I've seen enough." A voice said as they looked to see Lelouch hopping out of the window with Kiva-La and Gryphon. He pulled out his contact lenses then looking specifically at the Mummy. "Stop possessing these girls…and kill yourself!" He ordered, as the Geass went right into the Legendorga, his eyes glowing a little.

"Of course, your majesty." Mummy said as raised his hand...only to bring it through his chest and stab his heart, causing him to collapse and explode. This caused his masks to break apart the girls as their eyes widened and fall and lost consciousness…angering Orcos and Dark Kiva.

 **End BGM**

"Lulu? When did you have Geass in both of your eyes? I thought you had one on your left." Kiva-La said.

"It's kind of a long story, Shirley." Lelouch said as he put them back on, looking at the sisters knocked out.

 _Hey, mind if I take over?_ Isaac asked as Tristina asked the same thing.

"Go right ahead." Momotaros said as they got out of their bodies as Isaac and Tristina walked over to the two sisters.

 **BGM: Inevitabilis (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Ugh…" Silver Sister began to wake up. "W-what happened…Isaac!" She quickly hugged Isaac as soon as she saw him, and he hugged back while Tristina hugged Red Sister. It seemed that they had no memory of being controlled.

"I'm so glad you're all here..." Red Sister muttered, hugging her tightly.

"It's okay, Rose…" Isaac said. "I'm here for you." He said, giving her a smile.

"I thought I was gonna lose you..." Silver Sister began tearing up.

"Well we're here now, are we?" Isaac asked.

"...Yeah." She said.

"And we'll always be here for you." Tristina smiled before planting a gentle, loving, caring kiss on Red Sister's forehead, making her smile and remembering all the times she fought alongside Rose.

Silver Sister let go of Isaac, wiping the tears from her eyes. _Thank you brother…_ She thought, slowly glowing. Red Sister glowed as well as they both transformed into their CPU forms.

Fierce Deity Heart smirked. "Let's take them on."

"Right!" Skull Grinder Heart declared, holding their Keyblades as Isaac and Tristina got ready to fight too, glaring at Orcos.

 **End BGM**

"You fools… you think you can just win like this?!" Orcos exclaimed and then suddenly, Isaac and Tristina were punched to a wall from Legend Arc.

"ISAAC! TRISTINA!" They all yelled as Lelouch quickly ran over and caught Isaac and Tristina before hitting the wall, but it did knock the wind out of Lelouch.

"Lulu!" Kiva-La exclaimed.

"I'm fine…I've been through worse." Lelouch groaned, looking at Isaac and Tristina who were breathing heavily and coughing out blood. Lelouch tried to get up, but something was preventing him to. "Y-Yeah…I think I'll just rest here for a bit and keep an eye on them…" He groaned, as Kiva-La was right by his side while Iris flew in.

"More interference?!" Orcos exclaimed.

"This will do it." Dark Kiva growled as he formed a shield…right before Nan could jump through and smacked into a shield.

"Agh!" Nan cried out in pain as everyone else soon got up to him.

"Did you just try to jump through a shield?" Vito asked.

"Not intentionally…" Nan muttered.

"You bastard…" Fierce Deity Heart growled. "I'll make you PAY for that!" She shouted as she, Skull Grinder Heart, Kamen Rider Gryphon, Urataros, and Momotaros got ready to fight them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Are they fighting? I can't see!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Move your ass out of the way, Zeref!"

"Hurtful…" Zeref muttered.

"OW! OOOOW! XARINA, YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!" Aria yelled as Xarina was trying to climb on top of her.

"I just want to see who's fighting!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Down in front!" Sora exclaimed.

"Honestly…" Kairi sighed.

Apollo Geist chuckled as he walked forward and conjured up a screen. "Here, if this will make you shut up." He said, as they saw who was fighting as Apollo Geist walked away.

"…Uh…Xarina?" Aria asked.

"Oh, sorry." Xarina climbed down so they could see them fighting.

 _Much better than trying to get Zeref out of the way._ Sabrina thought.

* * *

 _With the caged ones…_

"Come on, you two! Kick their butts!" Gotenks cheered the CPUs on.

"You can do it, Maria Jr!" Uni exclaimed as Skull Grinder Heart and Fierce Deity Heart were knocked down by Bishop.

"Don't give up!" Wendy cheered them on. "You can do it!"

"Come on…you can do it!" Nunnally exclaimed.

"Fire! Use your fire attacks!" Ness exclaimed.

"Or use a Blizzard attack!" Lucas exclaimed.

Light and Horus, however, were crying while everyone else was cheering them on. "I can't…stand seeing them like this." Light said, watching Skull Grinder Heart get up, only to be hit again and falling to the ground.

"Maria Jr!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed, only to get knocked down as well.

"No! Rose!" Horus sobbed.

Bishop walked over to the two, cracking his knuckles. "You humans don't realize what you're dealing with." He said. "Any last words?"

"I got one." A voice said as he turned around…only to be sucker punched by Den-O Ax Form, knocking him to the ground, and then Ryutaros, Sieg, and Deneb arrived along with Zeronos and New Den-O.

"How did they get past the shield?" Makoto wondered.

"Simple, we went around it." Ax Den-O chuckled as Zeronos kicked the cage door open to free them.

"Alright, time to take 'em down!" Wendy exclaimed, sucking up air and going into Dragon Force, the CPU Candidates transforming, and Mai and Makoto transforming into Riotroopers as everyone was ready for battle.

"Hold it!" Ax Den-O said. "I know you want to fight, but…" He motioned to the enemies. "I think it'd be best if you left it to these guys."

"Oh come on! I have a PK Flash with their name on it!" Ness exclaimed.

Ax Den-O chuckled. "I know you do, but let's have the others fight, alright?" He asked.

Wendy sighed before going back to normal. "Just when I was looking forward to taking out Orcos…"

"You and me both…" Lucas sighed as they suddenly heard Iris and the two CPUs falling to the ground.

 **"Hmph…"** Legend Arc growled. **"You're not bad, but you're not good enough!"** He exclaimed, nodding at Bishop who escaped from the Kamen Riders as he raised his weapon up, specifically at the CPUs and getting ready to execute them.

"NO!" Light and Horus yelled as they got in front of the two, their arms spread out.

"What in the name of…? You plan on saving these fools?" Bishop asked.

"I'm not letting you harm Rose any longer!" Horus growled.

"Hmph! What makes you think you can get in my way?"

"There's something special that I like about Rose… I like…no…" He glared at him. "I love her."

"Wh-what?!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed.

 _My brother…in love with…Rose?!_ Iris thought. _Should I be happy that he loves her or…not?_ Iris wondered.

"Hmph." Bishop growled. "Let's see where your love gets you here." He said, raising his sword up in the air. "Farewell!" He exclaimed, but something suddenly hit his hand, knocking his weapon away. Bishop's eyes widened in surprise to see a gold and black mechanical bat floating above him. "You! But if you're here, then that means-!"

"That means I am here." Bishop turned to see a man with long brown hair up to his shoulders and wearing a black jacket and black pants. "KIVAT!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the mechanical bat floated down and flapped around the man's head. "Yosha, Wataru! Kivatte ikuze!" The man, Wataru, caught Kivat in his hand and pressed him against his free hand. "Gabu!" announced Kivat as he bit down on Wataru's hand, allowing stained glass markings to appear on the young man's skin.

Ghostly chains magically appeared around Wataru's waist and wrapped around it before melting and becoming a blood red belt. The belt had slots holding Fuestles on the sides, 6 in total. Wataru then thrust Kivat forward.

"Henshin!" He shouted before attaching Kivat to a perch in the front of the belt, leaving him hanging upside down. Wataru was instantly covered in quicksilver that morphed and then shattered to reveal his new form. Kamen Rider Kiva.

Legend Arc growled. **"Kiva!"** He growled.

"Missed us?" Kivat asked. "Now…shall we begin?"

* * *

 _Behind the shield…_

"This…damn shield…!" Nan exclaimed as he slashed it several times, but it wasn't any good as the shield looked like it didn't even have a scratch on it. "I've had it…with this thing."

"Stand aside!" Deadpool requested as he stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you planning on doing?" Kai asked.

"I'm very fond of Captain Falcon, so…I've decided to make my own version of the Falcon Punch."

"Oh no…" Everyone sweatdropped.

Deadpool pulled back his fist. "DEADPOOL…PUNCH!" He yelled as he punched the shield…as it shattered…only it was his fist and not the shield. "YOOOOOOOOOW!" He screamed as he started rolling over in pain and crying his eyes out. "IT WORKED SO MUCH BETTER IN MY HEAD!"

"…I hate to see what he does to the Deadpool Kick." Maria said.

Deadpool got up and smirked as he jumped into the air. "DEADPOOL…KICK!" He yelled, kicking the shield…and then his foot shattered. "OOOOOOW!" He hopped up and down.

"…The Knee of Justice…?" Worldwalker asked.

"Ah! The Knee!" Deadpool exclaimed as he jumped. "KNEE OF JUSTIIIIICE!" He yelled, and when his knee connected to the shield…it shattered instantly. "AAAAAGH!" He cried out in pain. "WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME SO?!"

"Don't encourage him!" Viridi exclaimed.

"Oh come on, it's comedy gold." Worldwalker chuckled, watching Deadpool roll around in agony.

"SOMEONE GET ME NEW BONES!" Deadpool yelled.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

 **BGM: Break the Chains (Kamen Rider Kiva)**

Kiva reached to his belt and pulled out a Fuestle with a blue wolf's head on it and then placed it into Kivat's mouth.

 **"GARULU SABER!"** Kivat shouted as the Fuestle whistled. Kiva then took out a green Fuestle with a fish's head, and then placed it into Kivat's mouth.

 **"BASHAA MAGNUM!"** The Fuestle made the sound of a trumpet. Kiva repeated the process, this time taking out a purple Fuestle that was shaped like a fist.

 **"DOGGA HAMMER!"**

Pretty soon, three orbs of light, each containing a statue, flew towards Kiva and surrounded him. The first one was a narrow blue statue with a wolf head on the front, the second was green which depicted a fish creature, and the last was large statue that looked like a Frankenstein monster. They spun around and around, then released a bright flash of light.

In the light, Kiva began to change. Chains wrapped around his left arm and shoulder, shattering to reveal blue armor and the shoulder now shaped like a wolf's paw. The chains then wrapped around his right arm and shoulder then shattering to reveal scaly green armor and fins on his forearm and shoulder. Finally, the chains wrapped around his chest before shattering, revealing heavy reinforced purple armor with the breast piece resembled two fists connected at the knuckle.

The transformation to DoGaBaKi was complete.

Kiva took out a huge war hammer that looked like a purple fist, the Dogga Hammer, and then used it to lift the Gargoyle Legendorga over him before tossing his opponent to the ground. He then used wide strikes, knocking the Legendorga down with the Dogga Hammer.

Kiva then put the hammer away then took out two different weapons. In his left hand was a sword with a wavy blade similar to a Kris and a wolf's head on the hilt; the Garulu Saber. On his right was a strange green gun that matched the designs of his right arm; the Bashaa Magnum.

Kiva would slash the Mandrake Legendorga away with the Garulu Saber, while shooting Bishop with the Bashaa Magnum.

Once the weakened Gargoyle, Mandrake, and Bishop were all together, Kiva took out a Fuestle with red bat wings incorporated into the design and placed it in Kivat's mouth. Kivat flew off his perch and around Kiva, blowing into the instrument with a call of, **"WAKE UP!"**

Kiva leaped into the air, with Kivat flying around the armored right boot and shattering the chains, freeing the demonic red bat wings from its confines and revealing the red layer underneath and the three glowing green gems along Kiva's leg.

Kiva then dropped down on the Fangire and Legendorga and smashed them with his kick. This also made a crater which was shaped unusually like a bat, which soon crumbled as soon as the monsters were engulfed in an explosion, confirming their demise.

 **End BGM**

Once that was done, Kiva reverted back into his default form before taking out another Fuestle, which was gold and looked like it had an organ as a decoration. Holding it, he slipped it into Kivat's mouth before closing it.

 **"TATSULOT!"** Kivat called as he blew into the Fuestle and activated its magic.

 **BGM: Supernova (Kamen Rider Kiva)**

"Pyun pyun!" a voice cried as a small golden dragon flew towards the scene. "Tension Fortissimo!"

The golden dragon, Tatsulot, swooped down and broke the chains holding Kiva's shoulder armor. They then unfolded and became golden bat wings. The sky turned black as a red full moon rose in the air. The wings also released a swarm of golden bats.

Tatsulot flew around Kiva and the Rider raised up his left arm, allowing the dragon to attach to it. "Henshin!" shouted Tatsulot as the golden swarm returned.

The bats first covered Kiva's legs in golden boots with silver feet that had blades on the back of the ankles, then his torso armor turned gold with a red chestplate resembling the unsealed state of his iron boot. He also gained golden gauntlets. His shoulder armors were now spiked and Kivat's eyes were now a mixture of red, blue, green and purple. Finally, the bats enveloped his helmet, turning his visor red with extra red fangs, trimmed in white with a golden crescent moon ornament resting on top where the bat head was. The mouthguard had also become pitch black. With a wave of his left arm, flames burst from his back and became a blood red cape. While this new form looked very similar to Dark Kiva, Kiva wasn't in anyway like Dark Kiva in personality.

Kiva Emperor Form had awakened.

But Kiva wasn't done yet, for he went into another transformation. His entire body turned black as his feet turned into talons. His arms became red draconic wings that were framed in gold with silver claws on them. His head was the last thing to change, turning into a red dragon's head. He flapped his new wings and his new form resembled an amalgam of a dragon and bat. The Emperor Bat let out a loud screech, and then flew up into the air to face Legend Arc, as he was joined by Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart.

 **"You fools! I will make sure I will put you into an endless sleep for eternity! You will never wake up!"**

"Well, guess what?" Fierce Deity Heart asked. "I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off of your face."

"And we're going to grind you into dust while we're at it!" Skull Grinder Heart growled. "You don't scare us anymore…not after what you did to Isaac and Tristina!"

 **"Go ahead and try! Just know that I won't hold back!"** As he said this, five gigantic monsters resembling giant demonic chandeliers suddenly appeared and hovered by Legend Arc. They all had skeletal claws and skull-like faces with three eyes and flaps that would cover their heads.

The Emperor Bat looked at the two CPUs, as if asking 'you ready'.

"We're ready." Fierce Deity Heart nodded.

With that, the Emperor Bat let out a loud screech as they flew over to Legend Arc and the chandeliers, Sabbats. The Sabbats began to attack with energy shards, but they dodged the attacks as the Emperor Bat shot at them with energy blasts from his mouth, managing to destroy one while Skull Grinder Heart used Thundaga and Fierce Deity Heart used Ars Arcanum, damaging the others.

While the Sabbats were being dealt with, the Emperor Bat flew to confront Arc. The Legendorga King fired upon the Emperor Bat who returned fire with blasts from his mouth. The two enemies then flew out of Orcos' base and flew all over the Underworld. A massive dogfight erupted between the two as Arc pursued Kiva to crush him. Using his massive secondary arms, he threw fireballs at the Emperor Bat who swerved around in the air to avoid them.

The green gems on the Emperor Bat's head glowed, resulting in a sound resembling a horn being blown. All of a sudden, a gigantic monster that was a cross between a dragon and a castle burst out of a mountain and roared before firing at Arc with fireballs. Arc fired at Castle Doran, giving the Emperor Bat the opening it needed to attack with its own energy bursts. Arc swatted the Emperor Bat away but the monster form of Kiva straightened itself in the air. Backed up by Castle Doran, the Emperor Bat continued its assault on Arc.

Snarling, Arc returned fire and it soon became a firefight in the sky between the two opposing forces. Many Underworld monsters came to assist the Legendorga King, but they were unfortunately destroyed by the crossfire from both sides, with Arc too focused on Kiva to even care about the monsters.

They flew back to the base during the dogfight, just as the two CPUs finished off the last Sabbat.

Skull Grinder Heart screamed at Arc to knock him right into Orcos who was already having a difficult time with Iris.

"Argh! Watch it!" Orcos ordered as he was hit by the arrows from Iris.

"THIS IS FOR MY FATHER'S WINGS!" Iris yelled, pulling out a Smart Bomb and throwing it at him while Legend Arc flew back to try and kill Skull Grinder Heart until he was surrounded by hearts.

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Fierce Deity Heart yelled as Legend Arc roared in agony as Kiva tackled him.

 **"No…this can't be…! I'm losing…to mere human brats?!"**

"Shocking, isn't it?" Fierce Deity Heart smirked and, along with Skull Grinder Heart, slashed him several times until Fierce Deity Heart flew back.

"Sis, hold him down!" She requested.

"Got it!" Skull Grinder Heart exclaimed, using Stopza on him and then nodding at her sister. "Do it!"

"FIERCE HEART SLASH!" She yelled as Legend Arc roared in agony. Three hearts transform into a red Triforce and Fierce Deity Heart slash him several times before flying back and firing the laser at him, but it was soon joined by the Emperor Bat who was engulfed in the laser. The laser transformed into a gigantic Emperor Kiva who was executing a flying kick.

The giant Emperor Kiva smashed into Arc, dead center in the chest, and the Legendorga King roared in agony as the giant Kiva engulfed him in an explosion.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** That was the last then Arc roared before he was destroyed.

 **End BGM**

"He's finished." Fierce Deity Heart breathed before high fiving Skull Grinder Heart. They heard a roar in agony as they look to see Orcos falling on one knee.

"No…this can't be happening…losing to a mere…halfbreed…" Orcos growled.

"Yeah...well it's happening" Iris muttered as she flew over, splitting her bow in two and slashing through him. He roared in agony and then exploded as well…while unaware to everyone…the Chaos Kin was blasted out and slammed right into a wall and sliding down before hitting the ground…but no one noticed. No one except Dark Kiva.

"This isn't over." Dark Kiva chuckled, as he disappeared into a portal, and leaving Rey behind…and then the shield disappeared.

"You bastard! I'm still here!" Rey shouted, only to be knocked down by Den-O Sword Form.

"That just makes it easier for me." He smirked before swiping his Rider Pass over his belt.

 **FULL CHARGE**

Red energy flowed from it and into his sword. The blade then flew out of and floated in the air.

"Ore no hissatsu waza (My hissatsu attack)! Part 2!" Den-O then swung the bladeless sword towards Rey. The floating red blade followed its arc and put a large cut onto the Dark Rider. He did it one more time before doing an overhead slash, destroying Rey.

"Oh, hallelujah!" Nan exclaimed as they went through the window and reunited with everyone, while Carla flew over and hugged Wendy tightly while Fierce Deity Heart used Curaga on Isaac, Tristina and Lelouch.

"Thanks…" Isaac said as he and Tristina hugged the CPUs.

Kiva-La and Amaki watched Nunnally walk over to them…but she was more focused on Lelouch. "Nunnally? Since when could you walk…and see?" Kiva-La asked.

"Huh?" Nunnally looked at her. "That voice…" She said as the two turned back into Shirley and Euphemia, but she didn't recognize them. "…Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize our voice, Nunnally?" Shirley asked.

"Surely, you must remember." Euphemia said as Nunnally's eyes widened, her hands over her mouth in shock.

"B-but…I thought…" She said, a tear running down her cheek as Shirley and Euphemia smiled at her. Nunnally looked at Lelouch and Suzaku who just shrugged as if it say 'just roll with it'…and she did since she hugged the two of them tightly.

"Since we're revealing ourselves." Accel changed back into Jin, making Yunoha, Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart jawdrop.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"J-Jin? No…it can't be! I saw it…Mykage killed you!" Yunoha cried.

"I'm alive and well…and not some ghost." He said as he held out his hand. Yunoha slowly placed her palm on his, both of them touching as she gasped lightly and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jin…" Yunoha whispered. "It's really you…"

"It's me." Jin smiled and then hugged her as she returned the hug.

"Hey uh, aren't we forgetting something important?" Deadpool asked when right on cue, the Chaos Kin shook it off and then looked at Nan and Isaac.

"Besides Orcos being killed? No…I don't think so…" Pit said as Julia noticed something in the corner of her eye…the Chaos Kin.

"NAN! ISAAC!" She screamed. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Nan and Isaac turned around…only for the Chaos Kin to steal both of their souls.

"NO!" Dark Pit and Viridi yelled as Isaac and Nan collapsed from having their souls stolen…while one by one, their Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and their Summon Gems summoned themselves.

"NAN?!" Alicia screamed.

"By the Gods!" Chrom gasped as they all saw the Chaos Kin ripping up a portal and then going inside the Chaos Vortex.

"No…it can't be happening…NO!" Fierce Deity Heart screamed as she grabbed Isaac. "Bro! BRO! Come on, dude! Speak to me!" She exclaimed, panicking.

"No way…" Alicia clenched her fists. "GOD DAMMIT!" She yelled as she suddenly punched Nan. "DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I WON'T LET YOU…TURN…INTO…STONE!" She screamed, punching every time but it was no good as tears rolled down her cheeks through each punch. "No…come back…" She said as they noticed the Chaos Vortex starting to close.

"The Chaos Vortex is starting to close." R.O.B. pointed out the obvious.

"GEE, THANK YOU." Skipper exclaimed.

Viridi quickly raised her staff to keep the Chaos Vortex from closing.

"Viridi?" Iris asked.

"We still have time to save them." Viridi said, looking at Iris. "I know someone who can help us… go to the base of the Lightning Chariot, you'll meet someone called the Chariot Master. If you can convince him to use the Lightning Chariot, you can use to smack right into this portal and shatter it so some of us can go in. Hurry, we don't have much time!"

"But…I don't even know where it is!" Iris told her.

 _"I'll give you directions...now go!"_ Palutena ordered from Skyworld as Iris nodded and flew off, but not before looking at Viridi.

 _I appreciate your help, but don't think this changes how I feel about you._ Iris thought.

 _"Pit, she could use some help."_

"Got it!" Pit nodded as Palutena activated the Power of Flight and he flew off after his daughter.

"We should go too…" Alicia growled. "No fucking bug is going to take Nan away from me…"

 _"You should stay here."_ Palutena said. _"It's going to get interesting in the Lightning Chariot base."_

"And hopefully, your husband doesn't complain unlike MY Pit." Viridi said.

 _"Huh?"_

"You don't want to know…" She muttered, flashing back to when she helped Pit, Sabrina, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Latias, Asuna and Kirito.

 _"Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Pit asked._

 _"No, we're not! No, we're not!"_

 _"ARE WE THERE YET?!"_

 _"You know that saying there are no bad questions? Well, there are…and this is one of them…WE ARE NOT THERE YET!"_

Viridi sighed. "Trust me…it got annoying fast."

"Since you flashbacked…we're missing a few people." Deadpool said.

"Huh?" Viridi turned around to see Fierce Deity Heart, Skull Grinder Heart, Tristina, Julia, Alicia and Kiva gone. "Oh great…"

"Let them go, their hearts are telling them to help them by any means necessary." Dark Pit said.

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **BGM: Lightning Chariot Base (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris landed at the Lightning Chariot Base along with Pit. "So, this is it, huh?" Iris asked.

"Yeah." Pit nodded as he noticed something in the corner of his eye. They looked to see the two CPUs landing and letting go of Tristina and Julia, while Alicia was dropped off by Kiva. "You wanted to come?"

"Nothing is going to stop us from getting our boys back." Tristina said. "They almost died once, I'm not going to lose them again."

"…They did?" Alicia asked as Julia told her about what they did when Voldemort kidnapped them as her eye twitched. "…When we get Nan's soul back, I'm going to kill him." She said as they walked into the Lightning Chariot Base.

 _"Hmm? Intruders? Identify yourselves…and then I'll decide if I should wipe you off the face of the universe with the Lightning Chariot!"_ The Chariot Master's voice called out.

"…Someone's cranky." Fierce Deity Heart muttered.

 _"I heard that!"_

"Chariot Master, was it? We need to talk." Iris said.

 _"Talk about what?"_

"We need to borrow the Lightning Chariot…it's important."

 _"…I do not just give the Lightning Chariot to anyone. Why should I give it to just you…especially a young Demigoddess like you?"_

"Huh?! B-but I didn't…"

 _"I can see you from the top of this tower. I can also see you brought in humans as well, and the captain of Palutena's guard."_ He said.

"Our friends are in trouble!" Alicia growled. "The Chaos Kin took their souls away and is in the Chaos Vortex, if we don't do something…they'll be gone for good…and we need that Lightning Chariot!"

"She's right." Iris said.

 _"…"_ The Chariot Master thought about it. _"Come to the top of this tower, and then we'll talk."_ He requested. _"If you can make it up, that is."_

"How hard can it be?" Pit asked.

 _More like how LONG can it be._ Tristina thought as they took off to the top of the tower.

* * *

 _One loooong climb later…_

"Sweet…lord…" Julia groaned, panting. "How long have we been at it…?!"

"Too long." Alicia said. "I can't believe it…who the hell designed this place?!"

 _"I did."_ Chariot Master's voice called out.

"NEXT TIME, DESIGN IT A BIT SHORTER!" She yelled.

"Ugh…this better not be another freakin' staircase…" Pit muttered. "I'd rather be soaking in a Hot Spring right about now…" He said and when they opened the door…they discovered a hot spring as Pit's eyes lit up. "Just what I needed!" He exclaimed as he ran over and dove right in.

"Oh father." Iris muttered.

"We must be close…" Tristina said, feeling energized after getting into the hot spring.

"How in the heck can a hot spring make someone feel energized?" Kivat asked from Kiva's belt. "This doesn't make sense."

"I just roll with it." Alicia said. "Which is pretty much what I always do."

"Gee, go figure…" Julia sighed as Iris took a deep breath.

"Let's go." Iris said.

"Five more minutes…" Pit said. "I want to be in here just a bit longer." He said…until he was pulled out by the ear…from Alicia. "OW OW OW OW!"

"We don't have time to be soaking."

"YOU WERE SOAKING TOO! OW!"

"Because it felt good, you soaked long enough!"

Iris sweatdropped. "What's her deal?"

"It's Alicia, don't worry about it." Tristina said, which made Iris give her a weird look before they walked out and then they met the Chariot Master himself.

"So, you're the Chariot Master himself." Alicia said, still pulling Pit's ear.

"…Can you let go, please?" Pit asked as Alicia let go of his ear. "Thanks." He said, and then Iris stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"You said we'd talk after we came up here." Iris said.

"I did, didn't I?" Chariot Master nodded. "I thought about it and I will let you use the Lightning Chariot…if you can defeat me in battle that is."

"Good, I get to beat you up after a long ass journey up here." Alicia cracked her knuckles, but Iris held out her arm to prevent Alicia from clobbering him. "Don't you go blocking me!"

"I'll deal with him." Iris said, breaking apart her bow.

"We will battle using the Lightning Chariot." The Chariot Master said. "Grab on to Phos there." He instructed as he got on Lux and then took off.

 **End BGM**

"Got it." Iris nodded as she hopped on and then took off while everyone else watched.

"I guess we wait here." Kiva said.

"Yep." Tristina nodded.

Alicia grumbled. "If we have to…"

 **BGM: Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris fired her Palutena Bow at the Chariot Master as he growled in pain and then fired lightning at him, but she managed to dodge it and proceeded to catch up to him, firing arrows at him again. "Tell me something, do you value your friends?" Chariot Master asked.

"I never had a lot of friends until a group of certain people arrived. I don't know why…but I feel as if they're changing me…like I'm not so angry as I was before."

"I see…" Chariot Master mused while being attacked and he launched attacks back at her. "So, why are you helping them? You hardly even know them."

"That's what I keep wondering myself…" Iris muttered. "But you know what? It's as if someone put a mirror up my face and I took a good look at myself…and since my friends are in trouble, I won't hesitate to save them. That's why I'm here…because I'm not fighting for myself, but I'm fighting for them too."

"I can understand…" Chariot Master said. "I've had many friends as well, I fought with them, for them, because of them…and they did the same for me… but throughout the years I've lost many of my friends as my only companions are now Phos and Lux."

"Oh…"

"Do not feel sorry for me…you are my opponent and I am yours. We have a battle to finish."

"Right." Iris said as they kept attacking each other until Iris pulled one last arrow, aiming for his head. _…No._ She thought as she aimed for the back of his knee and let go of the arrow, hitting him directly underneath as he groaned in agony before falling off of Lux and rolled off, rolling a few times before stopping in front of the others as Iris stopped Phos and hopped off.

 **End BGM**

"I…do not understand…how come you didn't finish me off…?" He asked as everyone walked over to him.

"You know, there's more to life than just waiting for someone to watch over the Lightning Chariot." Iris said. "I couldn't kill you…there was just something that was preventing me from doing it." She said. "You have your whole life ahead of you…" She said. "So stop moping about and move forward!" She exclaimed.

"…I see…" The Chariot Master said. "But, I am this close to dying…I feel as if my time is almost up…"

"Then use the remaining time you have left…" Iris said, looking at him. "To do fun things and not mope or complain about everything." _Something I should learn._

"…Very well." Chariot Master nodded. "You may use the Lightning Chariot."

"Thank you." Iris said as she hopped on and looked at the others. "You guys might want to go back, this could get insane." She said as they nodded as Pit called up Palutena as a beam of light enveloped them all and disappeared while Iris took off and Chariot Master looked at the sky.

"Fun things, eh…?" Chariot Master mused.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Rise and shine!" Deadpool exclaimed, as he attempted to wake Isaac and Nan up with a whistle…but they remained still. "…Or not." He said, tossing the whistle near a bunch of other useless tools. "Next up…" He pulled out a bunch of explosives and placed them where they would do mo harm, but close enough for anyone to hear. "These bad boys!"

"That's not going to work." Suzaku said.

"Oh, ye of little faith!" Deadpool said as he pressed the switch…but he forgot to move away from the explosions…and he was sent flying away. "Did that work?!" He asked, only to see the two still knocked out. "CRAP!"

"Nothing will work unless we get their souls back." Batman said as he saw everyone returning…and then they saw a flash in the sky to see Iris flying down with the Lightning Chariot.

"HAAAAAH!" She yelled as she slammed into the Chaos Vortex portal, as it exploded while Iris was knocked off, but Fierce Deity Heart caught her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, as she set her down as they looked at the shattered Chaos Vortex. "Okay, I'm going in." She said.

"We're going too." Tristina said, as she, Julia, Fierce Deity Heart, Skull Grinder Heart, Wyvern, Gryphon, the Summon Gems, Nan's and Isaac's Pokemon, the 7 Imagins, Zeronos, Den-O, New Den-O, Fourze, Wizard, Hibiki, and Kiva joined Iris.

"Got it. Let's go." Iris said as they went into the portal.

"Good luck, you guys…" Viridi said.

"Oh hell, I'll just slap 'em up and see if that'll work!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"That won't work either…" Shirley sighed as unaware by anyone… Decade and Diend went into the portal as well.

* * *

 **Deadpool: WHY. WON'T. YOU. TWO. WAKE. UP?! *keeps slapping***

 **Nepgear: It's pointless! They're not going to wake up until their souls have returned!**

 **Deadpool: NOT. UNLESS. I. PULL. A. DEADPOOL.**

 **Nepgear: *sweatdrops***


	74. The Chaos Vortex

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **There will be some sexual content near the end. You have been warned.**

* * *

They entered the Chaos Vortex as they looked around the area. "Whoa, this place is tripping me out…" Alicia said.

"How do you think we feel?" Starlord asked.

"There's no time for that. We need to find that Chaos Kin and get Isaac and Nan back." Red Hood said.

"But, we don't know where that thing is." Iris said.

"Don't worry." Skipper smirked. "Rico, binoculars!" He ordered Rico who puked out binoculars as he looked around. "Let's see…if I was a big bug, where would I be?"

"Did he just puke out binoculars?" Starlord asked.

"Usually, it's explosives." Skipper said. "Now, where is that son of a gun…"

Tristina noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Guys, look!" She exclaimed as they all looked to see the Chaos Kin flying around with the two souls.

"Aha! There you are." Skipper smirked as R.O.B. then fired a laser at the Chaos Kin, almost hitting him as it turned around and looked at the group, and then quickly flew off.

"AFTER THAT THING!" Iris yelled.

 **BGM: Surgam Identidem (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"That darn thing isn't getting away with MY Nan!" Julia exclaimed. She was on Charizard as he breathed fire at it. It quickly dodged but Julia used a Thundaga on it.

"I'm sensing some of our monsters here!" Fourze exclaimed.

"He's probably trying to slow us down…that cocky bastard." Alicia growled, riding on Latios along with Batman.

"We shall take care of our monsters! You must keep following that thing!" Seig/Wing Den-O ordered as the Kamen Riders went into their Flight forms.

Fourze used his Rocket to fly, Wizard went into his Infinity Dragon Style, Kiva became the Emperor Bat and carried Hibiki, New Den-O, and Zeronos, and Wing Den-O also flew as they proceeded to take down their monsters, which consisted of Fangires, Zodiarts, Makamou, evil Imagins and Phantoms.

"Got it!" Tristina exclaimed as R.O.B. fired another laser, this time striking it while Iris and Pit fired arrows at the creature while Batman threw a batarang at it, and when it connected, it caused an explosion.

"Guys!" Starlord pointed. "We got more enemies coming!"

"The Underworld army! That thing is making them too!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Well, I say we roast them!" Spyro exclaimed, breathing fire at some Porcuspines, Belunkas, Monoeyes, and a Zuree as a Monoeye tried to get away, but it was caught from Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!" He yelled, as he pulled it back and then punched it to defeat it.

Latios used Dragon Breath on a few Zurees and Miks, then they noticed a Mimicutie jumping off of a platform to try and harm them, but Fierce Deity Heart used Ragnarock to knock it away and then it was destroyed by Pit firing some arrows at him.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Skull Grinder Heart yelled as she attempted to scream at it, but it hid behind some debris as it shattered to reveal the Chaos Kin as it tried to take off, but it got trapped by Scorpion's wire and it was pulled back as it was heading straight for Alicia.

"EAT THIS, YOU BUG!" She yelled as she pulled back her fist and let out a punch, hitting it hard enough to send it flying to debris as it slammed into it and fell to the arena below.

"That looked like it hurt." Drax said as they flew down and landed on the ground, joined by the Kamen Riders again as the Summon Gems and Pokemon hopped off of the flying Pokemon.

 **End BGM**

The Chaos Kin shook it off, then seeing everyone glaring at it, but then it took off…and then a lot of Underworld Forces appeared, complete with some Shocker Combatmen. But everyone got ready to take them out.

 **BGM: Chaos Island (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Who in the world are these guys?" Iris asked.

"These are Shocker Combatmen." Wyvern said. "They're common foot solders that we Kamen Riders face, along with other monsters like the Fangires, Legendorga, and Dark Riders who helped Orcos."

"Why exactly are they even here?!"

"For the same reason as the Legion of Darkness." Tristina said. "To conquer all worlds."

"But we're here to stop them." Julia said as the Kamen Rider and two Keyblade Wielders went on to destroy the Shocker Combatmen as Iris was left speechless.

 _So…these guys are just like Orcos!_ Iris thought as she ran over and destroyed a few Miks and Monoeyes.

A Combatman ran over to slash Starlord, but he gracefully dodged with his dancing skills and then shot him in the head before kicking him away. "Ha! Nice!" He exclaimed as he noticed another Combatman charging, shouting "Yeee". "Sheesh, that 'Yeee' stuff can get pretty annoying." He said while quickly taking care of it.

"Now's not the time to complain!" Alicia exclaimed, who was strangling a Combatman and throwing it to the ground and punching it in the face. Iris flew in the air and took down several Fire Wyrms and a Fort Oink who sent out a Reaper…only for it to be destroyed by a rocket launcher from the Penguins.

"Perfect shot!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"I know! He had it coming!" Skipper chuckled.

Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart were back to back as they were surrounded by a few Shemums and Handoras. They looked at each other and nodded as Fierce Deity Heart used Strike Raid on the Shemums to knock them down and Skull Grinder Heart used Reflega on the shots from the Handoras, then Fierce Deity Heart used Zantetsuken on a Shemums as one got up and tried to tackle her. "Rose!" Skull Grinder Heart exclaimed as she got in front and used Reflega.

"Thanks!" Fierce Deity Heart nodded as she flew over and used Sonic Blade on the Shocker Combatmen as there was one more, but it was destroyed by a scream.

Eventually, the Underworld Army and Shocker Combatmen were destroyed as they looked around. "So, when is that bug going to show up?" Alicia asked.

"Probably after a few more rounds…but I don't know when." Tristina said but then the island they were on began to break apart, separating everyone into five groups. The island pieces were fortunately big enough to hold each group.

The first group consisted of Skull Grinder Heart, Hibiki, Starlord, Red Hood, Scorpion, Primal Kyogre, Zekrom, Sylveon, Shiny Blaziken, and Drax.

The second was Fourze, Chrom, New Den-O, Zeronos and Deneb, and Shiny Suicune.

Third was Fierce Deity Heart, Keetongu, Alicia, Vaporeon, Salamence, Charizard, Umbra, Wyvern, and Den-O.

Next was Wizard, Spyro, Chrom, Gryphon, the Penguins, Shiny Xerneas, Hydreigon, and Henry.

The last group consisted of Iris, Shiny Yveltal, Latios, Tristina, Julia, Batman, and Kiva.

Suddenly six beings appeared, four landing on four islands, while two landed on one.

* * *

 _With Group One..._

 **BGM: Kagayaki (Kamen Rider Hibiki)**

The creature looked like a gigantic centipede the head and tail of a hammerhead shark.

"It's a Rokurokubi! This thing burrows underground and will bite you when it comes up, so be careful!" Hibiki warned as he took out the Armed Saber and became Armed Hibiki.

"Thanks for the heads up." Starlord said and then it came up from behind Drax as it attempted to bite down, but he caught the mouth with his hands.

"I don't think so!" Drax exclaimed as Blaziken used Blaze Kick on it to deal a lot of damage. Primal Kyogre used Whirlpool and Sylveon used Moonblast as it attempted to dig underground, but it was impaled by Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled, pulling it out where it was shot by Red Hood and Starlord as Hibiki ran over and slashed it, then Zekrom flew up in the air and used Fusion Bolt to deal serious damage to it. It tried to run away…but it was still impaled by Scorpion as Skull Grinder Heart ran over and slashed right through it, as it exploded behind her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Group Two..._

"I shall be your opponent." A voice said as they saw a red-eyed man approaching them.

"Mitsuki Gamou!" Fourze exclaimed in shock.

"Hello, boy." Mitsuki said as he suddenly transformed into some sort of beast known as Sagittarius Zodiarts.

Fourze growled. "Let's go all out!"

 **"Fusion On!"**

Fourze's armor transformed as it looked purple with golden shoulder plates, as he had rockets for hands, and skis strapped onto his shoes. "What is that?" Chrom asked.

"Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States!" He grinned through his mask, causing Chrom to sweatdrop.

"Meteor…what…?"

"Never mind about that, let's take him on." New Den-O, Chrom, and Zeronos, who turned into his Zero Form with Deneb turning to the Denebick Buster, nodded.

 **BGM: Cosmic Mind (Kamen Rider Fourze)**

 **"Rider Double Rocket Missile!"** Fourze shouted as the missiles shot straight for the Zodiarts. He dodged the first one, but got hit by the other one as he growled and fired arrows at them, but they dodged as Chrom ran over and slashed him, but Sagittarius grabbed a hold of him with telekinesis.

"A-argh!" Chrom growled.

"I will not miss with this one." He said, aiming his bow and aiming it at Chrom's head as the Kamen Riders were tempted to attack, but…they didn't want to hurt Chrom. "Any last words?"

"Y-yeah…you got a dog on your tail…" Chrom said.

"Huh…?" He wondered before he got hit from behind by an Ice Beam. He yelled in pain and let go of Chrom as he landed on his feet and impaled him in the chest as he jumped back where New Den-O, Zeronos and Fourze dealt the finishing blow with their attacks as he roared before exploding.

 **End BGM**

Chrom then looked at the Shiny Suicune. "…You ARE a dog, right?" He asked, but Suicune shook it's head no. "…You're a cat?" He asked as it nodded yes. _What the hell…?_

* * *

 _With Group Three..._

"Heads up!" Wyvern exclaimed as they saw their opponent landing, wielding a double bladed scythe. "Death Imagin!"

"Those scythes don't look threatening…" Alicia smirked.

"Don't get cocky now…" Umbra said.

"Better listen to him onna (girl). Even I had some trouble with this bastard." said Sword Den-O, who took out the K-Taros. "But if I could beat him before, then we can beat him now!"

Den-O's red armor suddenly vanished as a red orb separated from his body and disappeared. Attaching the phone to his belt, Den-O raised his arm and a sword with a large round guard with the faces of Sword, Rod, Ax, and Gun Form attached to it appeared in his hand. Den-O took his pass and inserted it into a chamber in his sword before taking a stance.

 **"Liner Form!"**

 **BGM: Real Action (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

A loud whistle caught everyone's attention before DenLiner charged out of a portal and dove at Den-O. The machine turned transparent, allowing it to pass through him and bringing about a new change. His bodysuit turned red with black siding as red armor with yellow spots like a train's front appeared on his chest. His helmet gained a new visor which was red and had blue, yellow, and purple decorations on it. An ornament appeared on the top of his head not unlike what bullet trains used to stay on course.

"Minna, ikuzo." Den-O Liner Form spoke with Ryotaro's soft voice, gripping his sword.

"I guess this is my time to use another form." Wyvern said as he inserted a sickly colored Claw Chip into the Wyvern Driver.

 **"Henshin!"**

A sickly aura surrounded Wyvern, changing his armor before disappearing. The body suit was now black and had yellow stripes to go with the scales design, with the torso armor and shoulder pads now grey. The helmet had turned black with yellow bug eyes, the horns on the sides of the helmet had yellow stripes added on, the back spikes now black, and the teeth-like mouth guard was now a sickly purple. His armored boots were now dark-grey, along with his gauntlets.

Kamen Rider Wyvern had entered his Venom Form.

"Not bad." Alicia commented as Death Imagin ran over to slash them, but Fierce Deity Heart blocked and used Firaga to the face where Vaporeon used Hydro Pump to knock it away, but it retaliated by running over and slashing Alicia, but she kept dodging until she did a sweep kick to knock him down as she pulled the scythe away from him. "Death Imagin? More like Pussy Imagin!" She exclaimed as she slashed the Death Imagin away.

Charizard used Flamethrower along with Salamence while Umbra and Keetongu slashed him away as it got up and tried to take back his weapon, ignoring the attacks being given by the Kamen Riders and Fierce Deity Heart. "Oh, you want it so badly? THEN HERE, I'LL GIVE IT TO YOU!" She yelled as she ran over and impaled his heart with it. "He's all yours!" She yelled at the Kamen Riders.

"You heard her." Wyvern said as he inserted another Claw Chip.

 **"Pistol!"**

At that, the claws came out of his driver before shrinking and forming his Wyvern Pistol. He then inserted one more Chip as Den-O pulled the lever on the DenKamen Sword which spun the hilt several times.

 **"Blast!"**

" **UraRod! KinAxe! RyuGun! MomoSword!** "

Den-O pushed in the delta handle and the center glowed as golden train tracks appeared under his feet. He rushed along the tracks as aura projections of the four DenLiner trains appeared, flanking him in their respective colors.

At the same time, a ball of sickly purple colored energy formed from the barrel of Wyvern's gun.

"Densha Giri (Train Slash)!" Den-O LF shouted as he swung his sword, the blade releasing the energy within that cut through the Imagin, and Wyvern had released his blast at the Imagin, who roared and exploded…and the weapon disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"When I get back home, I'll need to design that weapon." Alicia smirked, causing the Pokemon to sweatdrop.

"Vapor?" Vaporeon asked Charizard, asking if Alicia's always like this as Charizard just nodded his head, causing Vaporeon to sweatdrop.

* * *

 _With Group Four..._

"You've made it this far, but…how long will you last?" A voice asked as they looked to see a robed old man appear.

"Amadum." Wizard growled.

"He won't be an easy enemy to beat." said Gryphon. Cynder soon flew to then while carrying Ryu.

"Tristina thought you could use some help." Ryu said.

"That's much appreciated." Wizard said, putting on another ring and switching the position of the Hand Author on his WizarDriver.

 **"Choine, Finish Strike! Saiko!"**

 **BGM: Missing Piece (Kamen Rider Girls)**

Wizard had transformed into Infinity Dragon Gold, as his armor was completely golden…complete with golden dragon wings, tail, claws, and a golden dragon head on his chest.

"Hmph. Should that impress me?" Amadum asked as he suddenly turned into his monster form. He teleported and fired electricity at Spyro and Cynder…however, he was close to Ryu.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, knocking him into the air as Skipper fired the same rocket launcher to knock him higher into the air as Hydreigon flew up in the air and used Dragon Rush to knock him back down to earth, but he teleported and landed safely as he fired electricity at Henry, but he dodged and used Nosferatu on Amadum.

Wizard flew from the side and slashed Amadum away where Gryphon ran over and punched and kicked Amadum several times, and then they both slashed him up in the air. Xerneas used Moonblast to knock him away where he got hit by a Hadoken. "Fool!" Amadum growled as he fired electricity everywhere to knock them down, but Spyro and Cynder flew to the side as he fired electricity again, but they dodged as they aimed directly at him and breathed fire but he teleported out of the way, but didn't see where he was going and ended up near Wizard who impaled him from behind.

"Finale da!" Wizard said, removing the claws as Ryu walked up and cracked his knuckles and punched Amadum…and then…

"SHIN…SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking him up into the air as Wizard flew high into the air and slashed him down as he exploded when he hit the ground.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Group Five..._

"It's been a long time, half-breed." A voice said as they looked to see a man clad in black in front of him. He had dark hair along with dark eyes. A metal shoulder pad was hooked on his shoulder and his face radiated malice. With him was a gigantic three headed red serpent with flames coming out of it's mouth and wings made out of fire.

"King..." Kiva gasped as they then noticed the Chaos Kin running up to him and then going inside of him. King then transformed into his Fangire form. His torso was covered in what looked like a blood red gentleman's jacket, with some blue aspects that looked like it was made out of stained glass. The center of the chest was black with golden decorative lines. The figure's arms were adorned with bat wing-like shields with black hands adorned with long razor-like nails. His boots were black, looking like nobleman-era boots with red and blue stained glass accents. From is back rose a pair of stained glass wings that looked like they came from a bat. Finally, his face was black save for a red patch on the front which had narrowed golden eyes. From his forehead were a pair of folded gold bat wings.

But pretty soon, his form began to change even more.

His face began to become more snout like, opening to be trapped in an eternal roar. The gold bat wings on his head turned green and stretched out as if trying to take flight. The claws became became more similar to the Chaos Kin's red legs. His back wings turned into those of the Chaos Kin's while he grew the skeletal scorpion tail. The Bat Fangire's gentleman's jacket also changed from red to the dark brown color of the Chaos Kin's neck. Finally, the single eye of the Chaos Kin opened on the Fangire's chest.

King was now the Chaos Fangire.

"It is time for your extermination." King grinned.

"I'm suddenly terrified right now." Tristina shivered along with Julia.

"We have nowhere for us to run or hide." Iris said. "So all we can do is fight!" She and the others got ready to fight…and then two Imagins went inside Tristina and Julia.

 **"Vega/Wing Form!"**

"Alright, you just sit tight and watch." Den-O Vega said.

 _Got it._ Tristina said. _For Isaac!_

 _For Nan!_ Julia said.

"Let's put this monstrosity in his place!" Den-O Wing said.

Kiva then took out his three Fuestles that form DoGaBaki and then placed each in Kivat's mouth at a time, but Kivat then speaks out a new transformation.

 **BGM: Supernova (Kamen Rider Kiva)**

 **"Garulu Saber! Next is Basshaa Magnum! And Dogga Hammer! Henshin!"**

Kamen Rider Kiva then enter his DoGaBaKi Form but, once Tatsulot adds himself, soon becomes DoGaBaKi Emperor. It looks similar to his DoGaBaKi from only it has the Emperor Form's cape, helmet, gloves, and legs.

King flew over to them and then shot them away, but Iris summoned Guardian Orbitars and sent them back. "Does he normally shoot?"

"Not really… This must be the Chaos Kin's powers." Kiva said.

"I see." Iris said as she flew up, switching to a Dark Pit Staff she received from Dark Pit and shot him, but he quickly dodged as he flew up and straight for Iris, slashing her away, but she blocked with the Staff and whacked him away as Latios used Dragon Pulse. Yveltal flew to handle the Fire Serpent, using Dark Pulse at it while dodging it's fire breath.

"Hmph! Not bad!" King exclaimed as he flew over while dodging Batman's batarangs until Den-O Wing used Graviga to send him falling to the ground.

 _Nice one!_ Julia thought.

"Thank you." Den-O Wing chuckled as Batman ran over and punched him several times before throwing a batarang at him, as it exploded, sending King to fly away while Kiva flew over and slashed him down.

King growled as he flew up in the air, only to be shot down by a Thundaga from Den-O Vega as he ran over and used Aerial Slam, as Tristina hoped that would knock the Chaos Kin out of him, but it didn't, much to her disappointment.

Iris summoned Wolf Claws and ran over to slash King several times while also lighting him on fire. Latios flew over and used Zen Headbutt, hitting him right in the chest…and then knocking the Chaos Kin out of him as it was severely dazed. The Fire Serpent crashed landed on it as Yveltal then used Oblivion Wing on it while Den-O Vega, Den-O Wing, and Kiva preformed their finishers. The Den-Os swiped their Passes over their belts while Kiva raised up Tatsulot and tugged the head, allowing the image under the window to spin and stop at his emblem.

 **"Full Charge!"**

 **"WAKE UP FEVER!"** shouted Tatsulot as Kiva was surrounded by a red, blue, green, and purple aura. During this, Den-O Wing throws his Boomerang and then the Handaxe flies from Den-O Wing's hand to the to the Fangire, piercing his chest as soon as the Boomerang slashes him on the back. He receives additional damage when Den-O Wing removes the Handaxe from his body, and quickly receives more when Den-O Vega slashes through him with his Naginata.

" **DoGaBaKi! Emperor Breaker!"** Kivat announced as Kiva leaped upwards. He then executed a drop kick as the aura formed energy blades at his feet shaped like pick-axes, along with a third energy blade in a mix of blue, green, and purple.

The kick slammed in King's chest as the middle blade went right through him, the the pick-ax blades doing additional damage as they hacked and slashed at the Fangire. He roared in pain and exploded while the Chaos Kin and Fire Serpent were obliterated by the Oblivion Wing…and then two souls came out…and then two lights shined brightly, revealing Nan and Isaac as their souls returned to them as they slowly woke up.

 **End BGM**

 _Nan!_ Julia thought.

 _Isaac!_ Tristina thought.

"They're all yours." Vega/Wing said as the Imagins got out of them as they ran over to the two boys.

"U-ugh…what happened…?" Nan groaned as he looked up into the sky. "Where am I?"

"The Chaos Vortex." A voice said as Batman extended his hand out to him, as Nan grabbed his hand and Batman helped him up, while Red Hood did the same with Isaac…and then Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart hugged Isaac with Tristina, as the three of them were crying.

"Brother…I'm so glad that you're back!" Fierce Deity Heart cried. "I don't know…what we would've done without you… I thought we lost you for good…"

"Don't worry, you guys…I'm not going anywhere." Isaac said, watching Nan getting hugged by Julia.

"I'm not going down that easily, Julia." Nan said, rubbing her head as she was crying nonstop. She looked into his eyes and kissed him, as Tristina did the same with Isaac.

"Ahem…" A voice said as Nan looked to see Alicia after they broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you, Alicia." Nan said.

"No problem…" Alicia grumbled in annoyance.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!" Alicia yelled. "I'll tell you what's wrong, boy!" She exclaimed and then suddenly sucker punched him to the ground. "GOING TO VOLDEMORT AND WAITING FOR YOUR DEATH WITH ISAAC, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"

"Ow! I just woke up, you bitch!"

"You deserved that for doing something completely stupid!" Alicia exclaimed, kicking him between the legs.

"AAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Alicia clenched her fists as she then pulled him up, as Nan was expecting to get punched again…but then she hugged him…very tightly. "Don't do something so stupid, alright?!"

"A-agh! G-got it! C-can you hold back on your death hug?!" Nan exclaimed.

Iris chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you guys are back. Now, let's get out of here." She said, as they all nodded…when suddenly she was grabbed by something as she screamed and was pulled back. The Chaos Kin was still alive!

"IRIS!" They all yelled as they ran for her, but when she fell off of the platform, they stopped and looked down in horror to see her falling to her death.

"Scorpion, do you think you can catch her?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"She's out of my range. I can't do anything." Scorpion muttered as they noticed Kamen Rider Diend diving off to grab Iris, as Kiva flew down as well.

"A-agh…! G-get…off…!" Iris exclaimed, watching her friends getting farther away from her.

 **You are weak.**

"Huh?"

 **I…can make you stronger.**

Iris's eyes widened. "Is this…the Chaos Kin…talking to me?!"

 **Indeed. I can make you stronger, make you capable of destroying anything in your destruction. Perhaps you can use it to take down the Goddess of Nature, along with the rest of the Gods.**

"Destroy…the loli bitch?" Iris thought as she thought about this for a long time, a small smirk appearing on her face soon after.

 **Do you accept?**

"I-"

 _I'm not weak!_ A voice suddenly appeared in her mind.

 **BGM: Wounded Feeling (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Huh?"

 _I'm not…weak… I'm not… an abomination!_ Suddenly, an image of a very young Iris crying appeared in front of her as Iris's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that…me…?"

 _Why does everyone think I'm such a worthless piece of trash?! I'm not!_ The young Iris sobbed. _I want…I want everyone to like me…but why?! Why can't no one accept who I truly am?!_

A tear fell from the image, as it landed right on a still shocked Iris. "I…"

 _I want…I want this madness to end! I want to be accepted by everyone!_

"Is this…has my heart been truly wanting me to come back to my…former self?" She asked. _Oh my god…I've changed…and I never realized it!_ She thought as she felt more tears landing on her.

 **Well? Do you accept?**

Iris growled. "Let me tell you something, Chaos Kin…" She said. "I REFUSE." She said as she grabbed the Chaos Kin. "You have been my darkness for far too long…changing me for what I am now! Well guess what? I'm going to change that…by destroying you!"

 **What?!**

Images of the eight Primal Rage Gods appeared behind Iris, each one raising a hand as an aura came from them towards her. When they came together, they merged into a bow that Iris caught…but this particular bow had all eight Primal Rage God faces on it. "I've been in the darkness for too long!"

 _"Those who hide in the darkness…will be made to face the light!"_ Pit's voice echoed.

 _Father…mother…Horus… I'm sorry for what I became._ Iris thought as she aimed at the surprised Chaos Kin. "It's time for you to face the light, Chaos Kin…AND EXIST NO MORE!" She yelled, pulling the bow back and firing an arrow… but this arrow acted like the Daybreak, and took the shape of a Dinosaur head, as it pierced through the Chaos Kin…shattering him completely as she heard screaming in agony from the Chaos Kin.

 **End BGM**

"Heheh…it looks like…I've won…" She said as her hand went limp and the bow fell out of her hands…disappearing as her vision was blurring looking up, seeing something coming straight for her, but there was a smile on her face. _It seems like…this is it for me…_

Iris opened her eyes to see she was back at Skyworld as she got up and looked around as she then heard crying from her room as she walked over to see what it was as she peeked in…and saw her younger self crying, and Pit and Palutena were hugging her. "Is…is what they say true…?! I'm just…trash?!"

"No, you're not trash, sweetie. You're our beautiful daughter and we love you." Palutena said.

"B-but…you heard the nature Goddess!"

"Don't worry about Viridi… she's always like this." Pit said. "Don't listen to what she's saying, it's not true…"

"But it's true…I'm worthless..."

"No, you're not. You're worth something to us." Palutena said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll go make something for you, it'll always cheer you up." She said as she walked out with Pit as they right through the older Iris, not even seeing her.

"…This is the day…" Iris said as she walked in and looked at herself, seeing her eyes slowly going from sadness to anger. "The day when I…snapped…" She said.

"I don't care what they say about me…" The young Iris said. "They can say whatever they want…because I've had it. I'VE HAD IT!" She yelled. "THEY CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"

"No way…" A tear ran down Iris's cheek. "I've totally changed…" She said as she walked over to herself who was trashing her room. "Th-this is…no…what have I become?! This is not who I am… it's not me!" She exclaimed. "PLEASE, STOP THIS!" She yelled, closing her eyes.

"…Huh?" The young Iris turned her head to see the older Iris. "Who are you, old lady?"

 _OLD lady?_ Iris thought. "…Iris, I'm you."

"What?! No, we're not!"

Iris put her hand on her head. "Yes, we are." She said. "Look in the mirror and tell me who you see." She requested as the young Iris hesitated before she did, looking at herself and then at the older Iris.

"Y-you're…"

"Yes." Iris nodded. "You're me…and I'm you." She said, looking at herself, as a tear ran down her cheek. _I HAVE changed._ She thought as the young Iris looked at her older self and then was hugged by her. "I don't want you to snap…I want you to be who you truly are…and not some…" She didn't want to say it…but it came out. "Monster…"

"Monster?"

"Yes."

The young Iris's anger slowly faded away, back to her fragile, innocent self. "I…I don't want to become that!"

Iris smiled. "I'd like you to do something for me…" She said. "I want you to become a strong demigoddess, someone who isn't fragile…and become a member of your mother's army...one who doesn't get angry easily."

"I'll try…" The young Iris sobbed, hugging her older self as she sighed.

 _I've got a lot to learn from what I just said…_ Iris thought.

"Iris…" The younger Iris looked at her. "Wake up…"

"Huh?"

"Big sis…wake up!"

"Did you just call me…?" Iris wondered before she felt her shoulders being shaken as she suddenly opened her eyes as she sat up, looking around and seeing everyone in her room.

 **End BGM**

"Big sis!" Horus exclaimed, hugging her.

"H-how did I…?" She wondered.

"I saved you." Wataru said. "The Chaos Kin is no more."

"Actually, a part of it is." A voice spoke as they looked to see Diend holding a jar. "Just its darkness. I'm keeping it as a treasure, though." He chuckled.

"I see…" Iris nodded.

"Out of all the things to keep as a treasure…it has to be THAT?" Wyvern asked.

"What?" Diend asked with a chuckle.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Horus said as he hopped off of the bed and smiled at his sister...and then Rose poked him on the shoulder as he turned around only to get hugged by her. "Oh…!"

"Thank you for saving me earlier…" Rose said.

"Um, no problem." He blushed a little as Rose looked at him while blushing a little as well…and then suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him, as Horus's eyes widened in surprise before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back…while everyone jawdropped…everyone but Deadpool that is, since he took a picture.

"I am SO putting this on Facebook!" Deadpool chuckled.

 _H-Horus…?!_ Iris thought. _Oh…oh no… Is this…is this really happening?_

"My little sister is growing up…" Isaac said, looking a bit emotional.

"Dude, are you crying?" Nan asked.

"N-no…I...I…I JUST GOT SOMETHING IN MY-OW!" Decade suddenly whacked Isaac on the head.

"Kid, be a man and admit you're crying."

"...OKAY, I'M CRYING!" He yelled, crying anime-style as the tears landed on Nepgear…and then adding insult to injury, Palutena joined Isaac…as her tears landed on Nepgear as well.

"Why me?" Nepgear asked.

"…I think you got it out, buddy…" Nan sweatdropped and then chuckled, as Rose broke the kiss and looked at Horus, smiling at him.

"Now that's just adorable." Flame said as Flare giggled.

Decade cleared his throat and walked over to Iris. "Congratulations on your bravery and selflessness…and conquering the darkness."

"Uh…how did you know about that?" Iris asked.

"I just do…but you had enough darkness in you that the Heartless would've invaded, but it is fortunate that they didn't show up in this world." He said before turning to Tristina. "Trisitna, catch." He toss Trisitna a Summon Gem. "It's contain Kamen Rider Kiva and Castle Doran." Tristina nods her head in reply. "Well, Diend and I must be off." He said as a portal opened up and Diend walked in. "Oh…before I forget, Gryphon's joining you." He said and then walked in.

 _YES! I GET TO BE WITH JACOB!_ Tohka yelled in her mind.

"Well, I guess we'll head back too." Isaac said. "Yukari!" She cued her from the ear piece as a gap opened up.

 **BGM: Fateful #3 (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Uh, wait…" Iris got up from her bed. "Um, if it's not too much trouble…would you mind if I came with you?" She asked. "I mean, I think it'll be good for me to get out more and…control my anger, y'know?"

"That does sound like a good idea." Professor Jacob nodded. "Come on." He grinned.

"Thank you." Iris said and looked at Pit and Palutena. "Mother…father…I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"We completely understand that." Palutena said as she hugged her. "If you ever feel homesick, you can just come back." She said.

"Right." Iris nodded as Horus hugged his parents as they walked into the gap as Shirley, Euphie and Jin looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Euphie asked.

"You bet!" Shirley grinned.

"I'm going to surprise all of my other friends." Jin chuckled as the three of them walked in before the gap closed.

"Well, it's going to be quiet here." Pit said.

"Yes, it will be." Palutena said. "...Could you check on the Weapons Vault to see if everything is in place."

"Uh...sure?" Pit said, a bit confused, as he headed to the Weapons Vault. He failed to notice Palutena's seductive grin.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Okay, everything seems to be good." Pit said

 _"Excellent. Now, could you come over to our bedroom real quick~?"_ Palutena said a little seductively.

"I-I'll be right there." came Pit's reply, blushing at Palutena's tone of voice. _I have a feeling I know what's going on._

Once Pit made it to their room, his eyes were greeted with his wife on their bed. Naked. In a sexy pose.

"Like what you see~?" She asked seductively, tracing one hand over her wide hip and using the other hand to grope her massive breast, making Pit blush madly.

 _Those two pregnancies really paid off._ Pit thought as he did nothing else but stare like an idiot.

"Someone's speechless~" Palutena said, slowly climbing off of the bed and walked towards Pit, swaying her hips while her large breasts bounced with every step. Once she was close, she pressed her boobs against his bare chest, and pressed her nose against his, making him blush even more if it was possible. "I thought that with the kids out, this can be the perfect time to have some _fun,_ if you know what I mean~"

"...You really enjoy teasing me like this, do you?" Pit breathed.

Palutena giggled at his response. "One of the good perks of being married~" She purred seductively before locking lips with her husband. They kissed for about two minutes, with their tongues wrestling and Pit fondling Palutena's huge tits before he slowly moved his hands downwards, grabbing her firm nude ass. He picked her up while still having a firm grip on her butt while she brought his head between her boobs, bringing them both to their bed.

And let's just say that they had some 'fun' every night.

* * *

Iris suddenly shivered for some reason.

 _I don't know what that was about, and something tells me I don't want to know._

* * *

 **BGM: And I'm Home (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

The ending begins with Iris leaning on a wall, looking at Natsu making a complete fool out of himself until he eventually gets punched by Gajeel as he lands right next to Iris, knocked out as she rolls her eyes while trying to hide a smile as well.

 _Sabitsuita kokoro_

It then switches to Horus playing on I-Rex with Yui, Light, Rose and Maria Jr, and then Rose accidentally knocks him down as all of them laugh.

 _Otomonai sekai, nani o miteruno?_

It then shows Happy playfully teasing Shirley and Lelouch…only for him to get kicked away by Kallen as Happy slams right into a wall, completely knocked out.

 _Matane o ieru kao o sagasuyo_

It then shows Pit eating floor ice cream, with Viridi and Icarus sighing while facepalming while Iris had a disgusted look on her face.

 _Sore o kurikaesu dake_

It then shows Nan holding on to his chest, thinking about how the Chaos Kin stole his soul while a concerned Julia watches him.

 _Kizukeba soko ni wa_

It shows Tristina running to Isaac but he disappears, as she stops and starts crying…only for Isaac to reappear and hugs her from behind.

 _Hitorikiri de naku ushiro sugata_

It then shows Lucy sitting on the couch, looking at her Aquarius key with an image of Aquarius in her mind, as Lucy smiles at her key and puts it away.

 _Tsurai youna_

It then shows a brief scene of Euphemia hugging Cornelia while tears were streaming down Cornelia's cheeks.

 _Sabishii youna,_

Another brief scene of where Jin reuniting with his friends as they all smile at him.

 _Basho_

Jin then notices Kagura who walks over to him, frowning.

 _Te o tsunaide itainda_

Jin slowly backs up from the man, afraid of what he might do to him, and then Kagura rubs his head with a grin on his face while Jin sighs with relief.

 _Nando demo namae o yobu yo_

It then shows Maria Jr. as Skull Grinder Heart, holding on to Light as they fly around as he spreads his arms out with a huge grin on his face.

 _Futashika na mirai demo_

It then shows Yuno sparring with Youmu, as they seem to be going all out until a sword is disarmed and Youmu raises her hands up while sweatdropping.

 _Hanasenai mono_

A brief scene of C.C. and Yuyuko arguing over pizza as they then get into a fighting dust cloud with Lelouch and Yukari sweatdropping.

 _Omou dake kokoro ga itai yo_

It then shows Iris firing arrows at the targets, hitting them perfectly while also moving…while Sinon just faints from this and then the Clones, Han, and Lando are fanning her.

 _Koko ni iru yo_

It then shows Rose and Horus back-to-back as they look at each other while smiling.

 _Koko ni iru yo_

It then shows Maria Jr. tripping but Light falls on her, but he accidentally goes with her as he lands right on top of her as both of them are blushing at this.

 _Kaeru basho wa koko da yo?_

It then shows Deadpool pestering Iris about something, as she then pulls out a Dark Pit Staff and snipes him at point blank range as he collapses on the ground as Iris walks away.

 _Itsudatte kawaranai_

It shows images of Hinata, Mao and Kosaka in Yuno's mind as she sighs.

 _Omoi o nokusu no_

The ending ends by showing a dark figure behind Marisa and then showing Reimu flying straight for her, with her arm out to reach her and calling out her name with a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

Somewhere in a world that has been decimated by natural disasters, cities in ruin, and humanity fighting for survival, there lies a demonic looking castle. And within this castle, a being concealed in the shadows wakes from slumber.

"They have all been free..." The being spoke with a voice filled with malice. "And soon...they shall come for me..." While this figure could not be completely seen, one could tell that it wasn't human from it's shape, sheer size, the bony claws that could be seen, and the glowing red eyes that would be the last thing any normal human would see. "...Let them come...for they have no idea...OF THE POWER I HAVE GAINED!" This creature let out a monstrous roar that could be heard from miles, especially by the living corpses guarding the castle.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Yay, you're back! *hugs me tightly***

 **A-agh! You're worse than Alicia!**

 **Deadpool: I'll take that as a compliment!**

 **Nepgear: Deadpool, you're choking him!**

 **I'm seeing...stars...**


	75. Karaoke Shenanigans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"I don't know about you, but I feel like taking a nap." Nan said once they were back.

"Seriously?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, getting your soul taken takes a lot of you…and getting your crotch getting kicked for the umpteenth time from Alicia…" He sighed as he walked away...but his face completely changed, looking completely bothered as Julia could sense this from him.

 _He's hurting…_ Julia thought. _Poor guy…_

Iris sweatdropped as she looked at the many characters looking at her. "Whoa… I wasn't expecting a huge crowd."

"Lulu…?" Shirley looked at him. "Who are these people?"

Lelouch chuckled. "I'll introduce you to 'em." He said as he showed her around while Suzaku did the same with Euphemia…and Yunoha did the same with Jin.

"Kallen!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Shirley!" Kallen exclaimed as they both hugged each other.

"Euphie…" Cornelia looked at her. "Is it really…?"

"It's me, Cornelia." Euphemia smiled as she then hugged her as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Euphie…" Cornelia said as she returned the hug.

Andy kept poking Jin. "So this guy is back alive from the dead?" He asked.

"Yes." Jin nodded.

"Hmm, how do we know it's really you?" Andy asked and then snapped his fingers. "Do you like Yunoha?" He asked as both of their eyes widened and then looked at each other, blushing then looked away. "Hmm…"

"For crying out loud, Andy…it's obviously the real guy." Amata said.

"Hey, you never know if it's a doppelganger." Andy shrugged as Jin chuckled, and then noticed Kagura slowly approaching him.

"Hey." Kagura walked over to him, scowling at him.

"K-Kagura! What's with the scowl?!" Jin exclaimed, backing up in fear as Kagura said nothing and towered over him. "Kagura! Did I say something wrong?!"

Kagura raised his hand up…and then started rubbing his head. "Hahaha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Jin sweatdropped. "You really scared me there."

Kagura chuckled. "I have a tendency of doing that." He said, giving him a noogie before walking off.

"Geez…" Jin sighed.

"This place is…crazy." Iris said.

"There's never a dull moment." Pit chuckled as Iris looked at him and stared at him for several seconds.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" Iris yelled. "F-FATHER?! WHY IS YOUR VOICE SO HIGH AND WHY DID YOU SHRINK?!"

"Hello! Alternate Reality much?" Pit asked.

"It's interesting that I have a daughter even though no one bothered to be interested in me." Palutena sighed as Iris stared at Palutena.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOUR BOOBS SHRINK?!" She yelled, obviously freaking out. "AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU STARTED WEARING CLOTHES?!"

Pit sweatdropped while Palutena had a jealous look on her face. "Yeesh, this is one heck of a hello." He said as Viridi then hugged Pit and kissed him...until Iris tackled Viridi away from Pit.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FATHER YOU DAMN LOLI BITCH!" Iris screamed, summoning a pair of claws. These claws looked a lot like Slashfang's clawed paws.

"Hey, get your hands off my mothe-!" Icarus was about to tackle Iris, until she grabbed him by the face. And from the look she was giving him, and the angry cat-like eyes she now had, thing won't be pretty for Icarus and Viridi.

 _Five minutes of beat down later..._

Iris did not hold back when beating up Viridi and Icarus with her new Slashfang Claws. In fact by the time Iris was finished, Viridi and Icarus were completely knocked out, covered in bruises and claw marks, and their ghosts were close to leaving their bodies. Pit managed to prevent the last part.

"She's taking it better than I thought she would." Hades chuckled.

"Oh you…" Yukari sighed.

"For crying out loud, it's an Alternate Reality." Magnus told her.

Iris took deep breaths to calm herself down.. "What…did I…miss?" She asked, trying not to freak out again.

"It's a long story." Pit said.

"Hey! Since you girls are back, we can do a sleepover!" Lizbeth suddenly exclaimed. "I mean, you guys did it over at Hyperdimension, so we can do it here too!"

"That sounds nice." Flare said.

"Let's do it!" Tristina exclaimed as they all went into a room…while Palutena was dragging Iris who was still processing what's going on…and Starfire dragging Raven in the room too, much to her annoyance.

"What's a sleepover?" Horus asked.

"Basically, it's a party where a lot of girls talk about many different things…mostly about boys." Yuki said.

"And they talk sexual stuff too!" Deadpool added.

"Sexual…stuff?" Horus tilted his head, and then Natsu had to punch Deadpool in the gut while Pit covered Horus's ears.

"I think someone is a bit too young to hear about this." Pit said.

"Fine…" Deadpool groaned as he got up and saw Roshi and Andy walking up to them with smirks on their faces. "Let's go, you guys. We've a party to peek at!" He said as the three took off.

"Well, I guess we'll just hang out." Dark Pit said as they nodded.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos… Azarath Metrion Zynthos…" Raven meditated in a corner.

"Party pooper." Lizbeth said.

"I'm telling you, you and Horus are totally cute together!" Lucy told Rose.

"R-really?" Rose asked, blushing a little.

"You sure are!" She smiled.

"Hehehe, you liiiiike him!" Maria Jr. teased.

"Hey, you like Light." Rose said, causing Maria Jr to giggle.

"I'm not sure what to think of this." C.C. said, as she was eating pizza while hugging her Cheese-kun Plushy.

"You brought that thing with you?" Shirley sweatdropped.

"Yep." C.C. nodded.

Usagi laid on her back. "Ah, this takes me back…"

"Don't know why you dragged me into this…" Samus muttered.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Stop being a stone cold bitch and relax~" Lizbeth said before groping her breasts as her eyes widened in surprise before elbowing her in the gut. "OOOOF!"

"Would you stop doing that? That'll never get me to relax." Samus said.

"One of these days, it will." Lizbeth said as she crawled away.

 _Samus, a stone cold bitch? Yeah right._ Tohka scoffed in her head.

"I'm glad we can just kick back and not worry about anything until the next bad guy arrives." Sarah said, giving Rei a shoulder rub as her eyes was closed, seeming to enjoy it.

"Oh, you really know how to go deep…" Rei said.

"You learn a thing or two from your husband." Sarah giggled…and then Tohka let out a yelp of surprise as she was the next victim from Lizbeth's playful groping.

"Good lord, you have bigger tits than Kai!" Lizbeth said.

"E-excuse me…?!" Tohka exclaimed.

Kai held on to her breasts and looked at Tohka. _Dammit, Lizbeth…way to make me feel pathetic!_

"Is this normal…?" Iris asked, looking at Lizbeth.

"Yeah, she does it on every girl here." Silica said. "Makes me wonder what goes on in that head of hers."

"You get used to it…" Suguha said. "The first time is always uncomfortable, but in time, it gets relaxing."

"Really?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it also depends on how she grabs 'em." Suguha said. "It could be soft and gentle, or it could be very hard and uncomfortable…which is what she usually goes for."

"Soft and gentle is boring!" Lizbeth told her.

"Yeah…I can tell." Hermione sighed. "You grabbed Luna way too much."

Luna covered herself. "Let's not go there…" She muttered.

"And for the record, my breasts aren't that big; they're only about the size of Purple Heart!" Tohka explained, covering her chest once Lizbeth was done. "And Kai was never that big to begin with!" This made Kai depressed even more, not that anyone noticed.

"Okay, I have been wondering for the longest time." Reimu said. "Souji has yellow eyes, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Hina asked.

"How many yellow eyed people are in here?" She asked, causing everyone to look at Marisa.

"What?"

"Could it be possible that Marisa is Souji's mother?" Reimu asked.

"WHAT?!" Marisa yelled. "No, I'm never getting married! Besides, there's hardly a guy out there who's interested in a witch."

"What about Rinnosuke?" Sanae asked.

"Ew, he's my uncle." Marisa said. "Geez…"

"Look, I'm just thinking maybe you're his mother." Reimu said.

"It's just a coincidence that he has yellow eyes." Marisa said. "It doesn't mean I'm a mother…"

"Someone got a little too defensive." Nitori said.

"I'm just sayin'!" Marisa exclaimed as they all heard a yelp as they saw Lizbeth groping Iris.

"Oh ho! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Lizbeth exclaimed as Iris had the most uncomfortable look on her face…and then summoned a club and whacked her on the head hard enough to knock her out. The club Iris was holding was different from all the other clubs.

This club looked like the clubbed tail of Armadon, making it look more like a mace, with Armadon's spikes around it. The tip of the handle has Armadon's head.

"Ah! You killed her!" Yui exclaimed.

"…No, she still has a pulse." Erza said, feeling for a pulse.

"Hmm…speaking of girls interested in guys…" Tristina looked at Hikari. "I'm going on a hunch here and say you're interested in Reiji." She then looked at Tohka. "And you have a thing for Professor Jacob."

Hikari stared at her. "HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" She yelled.

"Lucky guess." Tristina said.

"I won't deny it." Tohka said. "And since we're talking about them… I believe my brother has a thing for Iris." She said as they looked at the demigoddess, but she didn't respond.

"No response?" Maria asked.

"Huh?" Iris looked at them. "Did you say something?"

"Someone's a space cadet…" Marisa said.

"Sorry, it's just…I thought I heard a guy giggling behind the door."

Mix's eye twitched. "If it's Andy…I'm going to kill him…" She said as Iris walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal the three perverts.

"Uh…evening ladies…!" Roshi sweatdropped.

"Andy…" Mix growled.

"Oh crap…" Andy muttered. Iris summoned the Slashfang Claws and started beating up Roshi and Deadpool…while Mix dealt with Andy and then Iris summoned the Armadon Club again and then swung it, causing the three of them to be sent flying away by a charge shot that looked like Armadon's head. Andy landed first, and then Roshi and Deadpool landed right on top of him as he screamed in agony.

"Honestly…when will he learn?" Mix asked as they walked back in.

"Someone…g-get these guys off of me…!" Andy groaned, but everyone was in the TV room watching Isaac, Yuuki, Naruto and Souji playing Smash Bros against Mario, Luigi, Dark Pit, and Kirito as Isaac was Yoshi, Yuuki was Rosalina, Naruto was Sheik, Souji was Pikachu while Mario, Luigi, and Dark Pit were themselves while Kirito was Roy as they were playing a new round on Final Destination.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Nan was staring up at the ceiling, listening to Final Destination since they had the volume up too loud. He clutched his chest, and a tear ran down his cheek. "Why… why did it have to be me?" He asked as he put his arm over his eyes, more tears running down his cheeks. "I didn't want to go out like that…" He said.

His door opened up as he looked to see Julia walking in. "Julia? I thought you were at that sleepover."

"It was getting insane, so I walked out of there." She explained. "And I couldn't get you out of my mind." She said as she crawled into bed with him. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" She asked, watching his tears fall.

 **BGM: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"No…" He said. "My life was just…ripped out from that Chaos Kin…" He said, as more tears fell. "I thought I was done for…like it was it for me…" He sobbed. "Why did that have to happen…?!"

"Shhh…" Julia wiped his tears. "It's over now…"

"How can you be so calm?! You were crying too!"

"I was…but you came back and that made me so happy." She said, looking at him. "It's you that I'm worried about. You look so bothered."

"That's because…I thought I'd never come back…" Nan said. "Nearly dying at Hogwarts was one thing but…this is different…" He sobbed. "I knew I'd come back with Isaac and Harry, but… this? I thought I would leave you forever…" He said, sitting up and hugging him. "I wanted to come back so badly after my soul was ripped out! I wanted to come back…but I couldn't…I was so scared…"

Julia listened to him, hugging him as his face was on her shoulder. "When I came back…I wanted to pretend like I didn't know what was going on… like I didn't know what happened… but… I can't…I can't just pretend like it never happened." He cried as Julia held him close. "I've never been so scared in my entire life…"

Julia held him close. "Hold me…for as long as you can…" He sobbed. "I don't want to be let go…"

Nan then felt Julia pushing him a little before her lips gently touched his. "Always…I'll never let you go." She said after breaking the kiss before she gently pushed him down as she was on top of him, passionately kissing her broken boy while unaware of the two, Professor Jacob watched from the crack.

 _Poor guy…_ Jacob thought. _Now I feel as him he will need to heal from that traumatic experience… I've never seen him so broken._ He thought. _But do I blame him? No… his soul was taken from him from the Chaos Kin._ He thought as he walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

Nan opened his eyes to see Julia still on top of him, but she was resting on his chest and her hands were around his neck. _Julia…thank you…_ He thought as he kissed her on the forehead before falling back asleep.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

A tear ran down Reimu's cheek as she slowly sat up and saw she was the only one awake. She rubbed the tear from her cheek. _What on earth?_ She wondered as she looked at Marisa, who was snoring. _Did I have a vision of some sort?_ She thought, trying to flashback in her dream.

 _"Marisa! MARISA!"_

 _"Marisa is no longer here, my dear Miko."_

 _"Who are you…and what have you done with my best friend?!"_

 _"I am none other than the-"_ Her memory faded after that.

 _I am the what?_ Reimu thought. _And…why was that being shaped like…Marisa?_ She thought as she looked at her snoring best friend as another tear ran down her cheek. _…Maybe it was just a nightmare._ She thought as she flew over the girls before walking out of the room and silently closing it. _I wonder if Yen Sid knows…_

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"Hmm…" Yen Sid folded his arms.

"Do you know what this means?" Reimu asked.

"Unfortunately, your nightmare is a bit too…broad for me to fully understand." Yen Sid stroked his bead. "However, if you are truly concerned about your friend, I advise you to keep an eye on her…for if this nightmare comes to pass, it may be too late to save her unless you stop it yourself."

"I see." She nodded. "Thank you, Master Yen Sid." She said before bowing to the old Keyblade Master before flying off.

Yen Sid stroked his beard again. "I sure hope it won't come to pass…" He muttered.

* * *

 _Later…in the Karaoke room…_

"Let's see…what shall we sing here?" Isaac wondered. "Anyone up for anime?"

"I've always wanted to sing the third opening from Fairy Tail." Nan said. "…What was it called again, FT?"

"Oooh! Let's do Break Out!" Souji exclaimed.

"…Actually." Momotaros walked forward as he switched it from Fairy Tail to Kamen Rider. "How about Double Action Climax Form?"

"Double…what?" The boys blinked.

"Don't worry, we'll walk you through it. We do it all the time." Ryutaros said as they proceeded to possess the boys…excluded Sieg and Vito.

"Aren't you joining?" Vito asked.

"I would, but I unfortunately do not have a part in this." Sieg said.

"Guess this means you guys can just do it without us." Vito said.

 **"Suit yourself."** Momo-Isaac said. **"Now…let's do it!"** He pushed the play button.

 **BGM: Double Action Climax Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

The beginning of the song played as Vito, Sieg, and the girls stared.

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _What's up? What's up? Don kurai matta?_

 _Oretachi sanjou Dabu/Aku tantou_

 _East side West side Issai gassai_

 _North Side South Side mendoku sai_

 _Tomerarenai SUPIIDO tsuite kina yo PAARI PIIPOO_

 _Genba ni kyuukou Hands up! Taihol!_

 _Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul_

 _Right now!_

 _Momotaros: Kaketsukeru kara_

 _Your Voice_

 _Urataros: Kikosta bashto e_

 _Trust me_

 _Deneb: Shinjitekureru nara_

 _Koukai sesanai_

 _Kintaros: Sorezore no monogatari_

 _Ryutaros: Dareka no kokoro tsunagi_

 _Come with me zutto kono mama_

 _Toki no naka sawaidetall_

Vito and Sieg both glanced at Momo-Isaac and Ryu-Nan getting in front of them. _What are you up to?_

 _Kokobore ochiru auna no you ni_

 _Daremu toki tomerarenai_

 _Da kara hade ni Double Action_

 _Kikou mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan!_

Vito and Sieg were then pushed together as Sieg absorbed Vito. _OH, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!_ Vito yelled.

"I think he's going to kill them." Kai said.

Tristina laughed. "I bet."

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _Wack wack kitai shite ii yo Max_

 _We're team DenLiner datteba_

 _Tetteikeiki ni kaiketsu shimasu From the Top kara Chou Climax_

 _Meikyuuburou sugu ni shutsudou_

 _Kondo wa DEKA demo mata mata bousou_

 _Deneb: Kawaranu goalko itsumo doumo_

 _Say Ho! Show Your Den-O soul_

Sieg-Vito tried to sneak away, but Kin-Flame and Uru-Souji grabbed him back, much to their chagrin. _NO!_ Vito yelled.

 _Night time_

 _Ryutaros: Tomatte tatte_

 _Have fun_

 _Kintaros: Ashita wa kurushi_

 _Promise_

 _Momotaros: Atarareta ima wo_

 _Kizamou yo mune ni_

 _Urataros: Ugoki dashita unmei_

 _Deneb: Tsugi no eki hashiri dasu_

 _You don't say wakare no kotoba_

 _Mata deru sa kanarazou_

Sieg-Vito tried to turn off the music, but Momo-Isaac pulled him away. _OH COME ON!_

 _Kimi no koe ga kasanaeru toki_

 _Saikou ni tsuyoku nareru_

 _Owaranai ze Double-Action_

 _Kono deai wasurenai ara elen!_

Sieg-Vito tried to crawl away, but Kin-Paolo stepped on him. _Sorry, bro._

 _DAMMIT, PAOLO!_

 _Kazo kirenai omol hoshi mitai ni hikaru_

 _Hitomi tojireba_

 _Itsudemo Climax!_

 _Is it over? Please tell me it's over!_ Vito thought.

"Not quite…" Sieg muttered as they saw them doing various action moves.

 _Shall we get away?_

 **"Actually, I have a better idea."**

With a wave of Sieg-Vito's hand, dozens white feathers fell from nowhere, many of them exploding like fireworks to make things more flashy.

 _Kobare ochiru suna no you ni_

 _Daremo toki tomerarenai_

 _Da kara hade ni Double-Action_

 _Kioku mirai hitotsu ni…_

 _Onaji toki wo kaseneta hibi_

 _Saikou no yume wo miteta_

 _Owaranai ze Double Action_

 _Kono deai wasurenai_

 _Kobore ochiru suna no you ni_

 _Daremo toki tomerarenai_

 _Da kara hade ni Double Action_

 _Kioku mirai hitotsu ni naru shunkan!_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

 _II jan! II jan! Porisumen!?_

They all did a few more dance moves and then ended with a salute…and then the Imagins came out and watched them all collapse on the ground, panting. "I told you they'd collapse." Deneb said.

 **End BGM**

"Nan…Isaac…if I had the strength…I'd kill you right about now…" Vito panted. The girls walked up to them and tossed them all a Megalixer as they started drinking, becoming totally refreshed. "Now, where was I?" He asked as he pulled back his fist, but someone grabbed a hold of his arm as he turned around to see Kai and then started passionately kissing him, as he dropped his arm and kissed her back. The girls did the same with the other guys…until one by one, they grabbed the microphones and broke the kiss.

"Our turn!" Tristina grinned as she switched the song. "I know the perfect one!" She said as she turned to a song and pressed the play button.

 **BGM: Masayume Chasing (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Masayume Chasing?!" Nan exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "I love this song…and Mysterious Magic!"

"Knowing you, I'm not surprised." Isaac said as they sat down on the couch and glanced at Vito. "What are you writing?"

"Oh, nothing…" He said as he turned to the side and on that note, it was 'torture Isaac and Nan when they least expect it'." _Heh, you deserve it._

Tristina started it off. _Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro ni mori no oku_

 _Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda Smile_

 _Koboreta namida wa (Kai: Don't Cry) kin demo gin demo nakute_

 _Arifureta namida (Maria: Fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai_

 _Hina: Masayume Chasing Chasing_

 _Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no_

 _Ima wo Chasing Chasing_

 _Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyuse mune no hi wo_

 _Julia: Na na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na na- Flare and Tristina: Hey Hey_

 _Na na na na na Oh_

 _Tristina: Kakenukero Hero_

 _Julia: Na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na na- Maria and Kai: Hey Hey_

 _Julia: Na na –Flare: Hey – Julia: na na Oh_

 _Tristina: Moyase mune no hi wo_

 _With Fairy Tail…_

Natsu's ears perked up. "…Do you guys hear that?"

"That sounds…familiar…" Gray said as they all looked and went off into the karaoke room.

 _Flare: My Life…yeah_

 _Kai: Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu kae_

 _Daremo inai hazu no mori di miageta sora no ao_

 _Koko e wa modoranai (Maria: Good bye) kokudo to iu na no moudoku no_

 _Amaku kaoru hana (Tristina: Fill up the sky) saki hokoru sekai ni_

 _Hina: Sayonara Changing Changing_

 _Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no_

 _Egao wo Changing Changing_

 _Sou negai wa kanau wa kitto terase mune no hi wo_

 _Julia: Na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na na – Hina and Kai: Hey Hey_

 _Na na na na Oh_

 _Tristina: Kakenukero Hero_

 _Julia: Na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na – Flare and Maria: Hey Hey_

 _Na na – Tristina: Hey – na na OH_

 _Terase mune no hi wo_

Fairy Tail walked in and heard the song. "Hey…this song sounds…familiar." Lucy said. "Where have I heard it before?"

"Who knows?" Levy shrugged.

"I think Sabrina introduced us to this song." Erza said.

"Oh yeah, she did!"

"It's catchy." Natsu said, nodding his head to the beat.

 _Hina: Hey! Mou mechakucha haado de honto no_

 _jibun ga dareda ka_

 _Wake up shite Make up eien mainichi kurikaeshite Fade Out (Tristina: Ah…)_

 _Konna akumu (Flare: La…) No Way Baby (Kai and Maria: No Way Baby)_

 _Nukedasu ni wa (Julia: Go Gotta Go Now) me wo somasu shika nai_

 _Julia: Mabushii asa hi abite me wo korasu saki ni_

 _Ano hi ni mita mirai ga te wo hirogeteru Oh_

 _Tristina: Masayume Chasing Chasing_

 _Koero motto jibun shijou saikou no_

 _Toki wo Chasing Chasing_

 _Sou egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wona_

 _Julia: Na na na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na na na – Tristina and Hina: Hey Hey_

 _Na na na na na na Oh_

 _Tristina: Kakenukero Hero_

 _Julia: Na na na na Oh_

 _Na na na na – Flare and Kai: Hey Hey_

 _Na na – Hina: Hey – na na oh_

 _Moyase mune no hi wo_

They ended the song, but the music was still playing as they heard whistling from everyone in the room. The girls smiled and the song ended with them doing the Fairy Tail sign as everyone followed suit.

 **End BGM**

"Guys!" A voice called out as they looked to see Worldwalker walking in. "I made new Keyblades and they're based off of World of Warcraft!"

"Really?" Nan asked.

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded as he pulled out the first one. "Life-Binder's Flame. It boosts healing and fire damage and there's an effect as it adds a damage over time effect to Fire Magic for half of it damage over 10 seconds." He said as he tossed it to Flare as she caught it. The Keychain of the Keyblade was a Red Dragon Scale, the handle is shaped like the Kingdom Key covered in Red Dragon Scales, the blade is a Tail of a Red Dragon and the teeth are the Horns of Alextrasza, the Life-Binder.

"Nice!" Flare grinned.

"Next up is Key to the Dream, it boosts healing and adds nature damage to attacks inflicting the wrath of nature to the enemies. The heals will have half of their healing amount be added on as a Heal over time effect that lasts for 15 seconds." He explained as he tossed it to Hina. The Keychain is a Green Dragon Scale, handle is similar to Kingdom Key, only covered in roots and green dragon scales, the blade is a tree trunk with a green dragon tail wrapped around it and the teeth is the Head of Ysera, the Dreamer.

Hina whistled. "Sweet."

"The way you say that makes me think she's a pseudo-goddess of nature." Lucy sweatdropped.

Worldwalker laughed. "True…" He said. "Next up, Spellweaver's Might. It boosts magic of all forms. The more types of magic you use, the more powerful your spells will be. Keep switching magic every cast to get maximum damage out of this Keyblade." He advised before tossing it to Kai. The keychain is a Blue Arcane Crystal, the handle is the Kingdom Key covered in blue Dragonscale and runes, the blade is a tail of the blue dragon with glowing purple magic runes going up the blade as the teeth is a pair of Arcane Crystals.

"Awesome!" Kai smiled.

"The next Keyblade is called Timeless Key, it increases attack speed and strength of the user and the user can use the spell Time Warp that speed up the attack speed and spell casting speed of everyone else in the group. can't be used for ten minutes afterward as the flow of time has to return to normal for everyone else first." He said before tossing it to Julia as the Keychain is an hourglass, as the handle is the Kingdom Key, but made out of the Sands of Time (also kept in glass tubes on the side that cannot be broken. they flow between them), the blade is the tail of a bronze dragon with the Sands of Time flowing around it and the teeth is a glowing blue magic clock.

"Fascinating…" Julia said, looking at the handle.

"Next up is the Guardian of Earth. It boosts strength majorly while Fire magic minorly. The attacks can cause the target to be the victim of a spike of Earth erupting from the ground impaling them." He tossed it to Maria. The Keychain is a volcano symbol, the handle is a Fenrir only with glowing orange cracks as if lava would burst through them, the blade is the tail of the black dragon with glowing orange runes, and the teeth is the head of Onixya, Deathwing's daughter.

"Niiiice! I get to impale people with spikes!" Maria chuckled…quite darkly.

"Oh dear…" Levy sweatdropped.

"Next is the Key of Outland as it increases Defense and Defensive magic, and attacks add arcane damage to attacks. It can become translucent, making spells go though the user not effecting them. Can be used every 30 seconds." He said, tossing it to Tristina. The Keychain is a purple crystal, surrounded by a cloud of energy, the handle is shaped like the Fenrir, only with glowing crystals on the sides, the blade is the tail of the Neather dragon while the blade is the head of the dragon.

"Cool." Tristina said.

"Next up is the Hour of Twilight, it improves darkness and strength as it adds a damage over time effect to Darkness attack for half of their strength that lasts for ten seconds." He said, tossing it to Isaac. "The Keychain is the symbol of the Twilight's hammer cult, as the handle is similar to the Ultima weapon, only dark purple, as the blade is the tail of a Twilight Dragon, and the teeth is the head of Ultraxion."

"You had me on darkne-AGH!" Isaac got interupted by Umbreon using Iron Tail on his crotch.

"This last Keyblade is called Destroyer's End, as it boosts strength to beyond the Ultima Weapon and increases fire damage by immense amounts and Attacks may activate a free fire attack the power of Ragnarok." He explained before tossing it to Nan. The keychain is the Dragon Soul, the handle is shaped like the Fenrir only covered in the dark armor Deathwing wears, the blade the spiked tail of Deathwing, and the teeth is the Giant Chin brace Deathwing has on…only smaller.

"Heh, nice." He grinned.

"Alright, see y'all later." He waved.

* * *

 _Later…_

Isaac was on the couch, groaning. "That damn Chaos Kin…why would it do such a thing…"

"I have no idea…" Nan said. "I felt like…I was dead for real this time."

"You're telling me. I thought I was done for…"

"Yeah…" Nan sighed as he was in a fetal position. "Because of this…I'm scared of the Chaos Kin…I don't even want to look at it."

"I was more scared of leaving Tristina…" Isaac sighed. "I bet you were scared of leaving Julia."

"That too…" Nan sighed as Tristina and Julia heard their conversation and looked at each other.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Julia asked.

"Helping them heal?"

"Yep…and I know just the outfit." She said, as she pulled out two certain outfits as Tristina jawdropped.

"Where did you…?"

"I designed these on paper and had Peach make these. Sure, she gave me a weird look, but she did it anyway."

"You still have some of that blood in you…"

"Let's just say those two rubbed off on me." Julia giggled.

"But why are you making ME wear it with you?"

"You want to help Isaac heal? Then put this on!" She grinned.

"…Oh, alright." She said. "But can we have those two close their eyes?"

"I was thinking of that." Julia smiled as the two walked over to the moping, sulking boys.

"Oh Isaac~" Tristina said as the boys looked at the girls.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"We couldn't help but overhear your moping, so we'll help you heal." She smiled.

"You will…the both of you?" Nan asked.

"Yeah." Julia smiled. "Can you close your eyes?"

Both of them sweatdropped. "This isn't going to be like that time again, right?" Isaac asked. _I was so looking forward to that…_

"Oh no no no, this is different." Tristina said. "Just close your eyes."

"Alright…" Isaac nodded as they closed their eyes, trusting their girls as they turn around, strip and put the outfits on.

"I'm not sure if I can play the part right, you do a better job at that than me!" Tristina whispered.

"Just follow me lead." Julia playfully winked at her. "Okay, open them~" She seductively said as they opened their eyes…to see the two in dominatrix outfits.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Isaac and Nan yelled, instantly getting aroused as Tristina and Julia got on the couch as they got into certain arousing positions.

"Punish me, Nan~ I've been a naughty little girl~" Julia seductively said.

"Oh, Isaac~ Can you punish a bad girl like me~?" Tristina seductively asked. _Holy crap…how long have I been around Hyrule Heart and Plutia? I'm nailing it like a pro!_

Nan smirked and crawled up to Julia and kissed her, immediately turning into a make-out session as she moans seductively. Nan then started groping her while his tongue went around every inch of Julia's mouth. Julia stared into his eyes and broke the kiss. "I want more of this~ I deserve it for being such a naughty little thing~" She said as they continued kissing while going deeper, even having their tongues wrestle for a couple of minutes.

"Oh, Isaac~ Yeah~ More~! This bad girl deserves it~!" Tristina moaned as Isaac climbed on top of her and deeply kissed her, as their tongues met each other and started interacting while Isaac's hands groped her as she moaned seductively.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle…_

Dragon Rex went down a slide as Rose chased after her with Horus right behind her, accidentally knocking her off and landed right on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes and laughed before Horus leaned forward and kissed her as she returned it, wrapping her arms around him until, they were interrupted by Dragon Rex nudging them as they get up and start chasing after it again while laughing.

Light was pushing Maria Jr. on the swing, as she was laughing while Light was grinning. He kept pushing her until Maria Jr. had the crazy idea to launch herself off of the swing, landing perfectly on her feet, but pretended to land wrong as she fell over. "Maria Jr!" He exclaimed in horror as he ran over to check on her. "Are you okay?!"

"Mmm…" She let out a fake groan.

"Are you hurt? Let me check." He said as he attempted to check for injuries, until she pulled him down and hugged him tightly. "Whoa!"

"Fooled ya!" She giggled as she kissed him on the cheek as Light giggled at this and wrapped his arms around Maria Jr., not wanting to let go.

* * *

 _With Reiji and Hikari…_

"ABBY, YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Hikari yelled.

"Ha! Never!" Abigail laughed as she ran straight for Worldwalker, doing a frontflip and dropped a photo in front of him before landing and running off.

"Hmm?" Worldwalker picked it up. "Hey, you dropped…some…thing…" He looked at the photo as it was Reiji on top of Hikari. "Reiji…what is the meaning of this…"

"D-dad! Wait! It's not what it looks like! C.C. and Yuyuko were fighting over pizza and they were coming our way and…!"

"I don't want to hear it…" Worldwalker growled as he pulled out a sword as both of them sweatdropped and took off. "GET BACK HERE, YOU!" He yelled as he chased them around, with Rosalina and Yukari watching this.

"Misunderstanding?" Rosalina asked.

"Misunderstanding." Yukari nodded as she told her what happened.

Rosalina facepalmed. "My brother can be so unbearably overprotective sometimes…" She said.

"Well, he WAS upset that Grodus captured you in the other universe." Yukari said.

"I know, and I admire him for that. But it's a different story when it comes to his daughter." Rosalina said, as they ran past them again. "Okay, I've seen enough." She said and then when the kids passed them again, she casually stuck her foot out as Worldwalker tripped over that and faceplanted.

"OW!" Worldwalker groaned as he got up and glared at Rosalina. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Look, Cody… Reiji pulled Hikari out of the way from C.C. and Yuyuko fighting over pizza and they tripped, and of course, Abigail and Buru saw this as the perfect moment to blackmail them by taking a picture and running off. It's not what it looks like, Cody. Your daughter can choose who she wants to be with and you have to accept that." She said as Worldwalker said nothing, but tears rolled down his eyes. "…Cody? Was I too hard on you?"

"No…it's just…" Worldwalker started crying anime style. "I just don't want my daughter growing up on me so fast!" He cried as Rosalina gave him a hug.

"Aww…" Yukari said as the siblings held on to each other until Rosalina broke the hug and looked at him.

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as he got up. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem." Rosalina smiled as he walked away, waving goodbye to her before heading off to show Mokou the photo.

"Well, that takes care of that." Yukari said.

"Yes." Rosalina nodded as the two walked away.

* * *

 _Later, during a meeting with the Council of Light…_

"That Chaos Kin did a number on Isaac and Nan." Professor Jacob said. "I mean, last night, Nan sounded completely broken."

"Hmm…" Mavis rubbed her chin. "I wonder why it went for those two?"

"It's either because it felt those two were a major threat…or it was a last ditch effort and saw the perfect opportunity to escape." Jellal said. "It's most likely the latter."

"Well, whatever it may be, at least Nan and Isaac are back." Kakashi said as he noticed Yen Sid with a troubled look. "Hmm? Something wrong, Yen Sid?"

"I'm still trying to piece together Reimu's dream that she told me earlier today." Yen Sid said.

"Reimu? What about her?" Yukari asked.

"She said that she was calling out Marisa's name but in response, she was told she wasn't Marisa… she demanded her name and wanted to know what happened to Marisa, she told her…but that was all she could tell me. She couldn't remember the rest."

"Hmm…that's interesting…" Lelouch muttered.

"And I hope it does not come to pass." Yen Sid said.

"We may have to keep an eye on Marisa, just in case." Master Hand said.

"That's what I told Reimu."

"In any case, we may have to give Marisa a bodyguard just to be on the safe side." Lord Beerus said.

"That's a good idea. Dreams have a chance of becoming a reality, after all. Of coarse it's a different story if it involves Freddy Krueger." Shotaro said, which caused Lelouch to give him a look.

"But it's a bit out there. This is Marisa we're talking about." Konan said. "She can take care of herself."

"Hmm…it depends on who was there." Yukari said. _I wonder if it was…_

"Anyway..." Tohka, who had joined the Council of Light, tried to change the subject. "Mind if I…tell you my backstory?"

"Go right ahead." Worldwalker requested.

"Thank you. As my brother told you before, we were survivors of an attack from Dai-Shocker."

"And we began traveling worlds when we were old enough." Shotaru added.

"And during my travels," Tohka continued. "I became fascinated with the various sights of the worlds I've visited, but I wouldn't let the distractions get to me as I continued my training as well as studying the worlds. Eventually, my brother and I dealt with threats in any world we visited, including outside-threats of Dai-Shocker. As you know, I revealed myself to everyone in A.R. Skyworld."

"Well, that's interesting." Lelouch said as they all nodded…and then suddenly, the alarm went off as they went to see who it was.

"Someone named…Shen the…" E. Gadd blinked. "Peacock?"

"He's a member of the Legion!" Rei told him.

"They recruited an animal? SERIOUSLY?!" Marisa yelled.

"And you call ME stupid…" Cirno sighed. "Who'd be stupid enough to recruit an animal in their evil group? …Oh wait."

"I wouldn't be so cocky, he's very smart, ambitious, supremely lethal and ruthless. Basically, he uses his own feathers as weapons…and they're quite dangerous." Rei said.

"Who brought that crazy animal in?" Nan asked as Rei sweatdropped.

"Um…I might have…um…requested Golden Frieza to…recruit him as soon as I joined…" Rei shyly admitted.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Isaac said. "Still…" He chuckled. "It seems we're going to Kung Fu Panda!"

"The land of Kung Fu…" Tristina said. "Heh, one of my favorite Dreamworks animations."

Meiling's ears perked up. "Did you just say 'Kung Fu'?"

"Yeah."

Meiling grinned. "Well, I'm going over there!" She exclaimed.

E. Gadd chuckled. "Okay, besides Meiling, the Keyblade Wielders, Shotaro, Rose, Maria Jr, the future kids, pets, Flame, Deadpool, Worldwalker and Professor Jacob…anyone going?"

"I might as well go." Iris said.

"I'm going with Rose!" Horus smiled.

"I'm going with Maria Jr!" Light smiled.

"I'll go!" Tohka raised her hand.

"Kung Fu Panda…it's basically an all animal world, right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Nan nodded.

Rin chuckled. "I'm going!"

"Crow Tengu coming through!" Aya ran over.

"I'm going!" Tewi ran over.

"…I'll keep an eye on her." Reisen said.

"I'll go!" Utsuho grinned.

Wriggle flew up. "Firefly at your service!"

"I wish a fairy was considered an animal…" Cirno sighed.

"I'm sure we'll have our chance some day." Daiyousei said.

"Yeah!" Rumia nodded.

"Yep!" Mystia smiled.

"You might as well need a tiger." Shou grinned.

"And a cute lovable mouse!" Nazrin giggled.

"Don't forget a cute lovable cat!" Chen exclaimed.

Ran chuckled. "I'll go."

Chewbacca roared, saying that he'll go. "Might as well go." Zeb said.

King Mickey looked at Donald and Goofy. "What do you say, fellas?" He asked as they nodded.

"We'll go!" Michaelangelo exclaimed as Don, Raph and Leo grinned.

"I haven't been out since I came over." Kimomaru said as he walked forward. "I will go too."

"I'll go!" Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Team Chaotix at your service!" Vector exclaimed.

"Alright, that seems to be enough." E. Gadd said. "Now, off you go to-" Suddenly, a portal opened up as they all looked to see two panda-like creatures walking out. One is tall and fat like you would expect a Panda to be, wearing black clothing with the button on his belly undone due to not being able to reach along with a set of sandals. He has a black pony tail and a thick beard. He wields a bamboo staff and has a giant white keg in his other hand. On his back is a hat with a portion of it taken out. The other looks to be younger, and she is wearing a pink outfit with a blue belt with a pouch on it. She is also wearing sandals and has a staff much like the other one only this one is hooked and has two green rings hanging from the hook.

"Where are we this time Uncle Chen? And what is with all these weirdos?" The girl asked.

 _Who are you calling weirdo?!_ Naruto thought.

"I have no idea Li Li, but we certainly have a few colorful people here." He then spotted Hikari, Frost, Naasta, Kurt, and Nagge. "Along with a few old friends by the looks of it."

Li Li turned her head. "Huh? Oh hey! Hikari! What's up?"

"CHEN! LI LI! It has been a while!" She exclaimed while hugging Li Li. "I missed you! You have no idea how much your snark is missed…and Chen your stories have always been the best!"

"Uh, Hikari who are they?" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Chen Stormstout, A wandering brewmaster searching the world for ingredients to make the best brew imaginable. And this is my niece, Li Li. We met Hikari and the rest of your friends there on our ancestral home of Pandaria."

"Chen Stormstout? I heard of you. You helped Rexxar to defend Orgimmar when it was being founded and built. You also helped to kill Jaina's Father. I don't hold that against you he was willing to commit genocide on an entire race. But your might in Martial Arts is considered legendary. So you know my daughter then?

"This is your dad?" Li Li looked him over. "Huh... I expected him to be taller and have a beard from what you told us about him."

"Ouch…" Souji said.

"I will take that to be a compliment…wait, when did I grow a beard?"

"A long time ago for a month before mom made you shave." She showed him the picture. "Here it is."

"Huh. I look good with a beard." He said as Mokou took a look.

"…I can see why I made him shave it off." Mokou sweatdropped.

"Hmm, how about you show us your Martial Powers Chen? I think Meiling could use a good match." Worldwalker suggested.

"ME?!" Meiling yelled. "Uh, can this wait until AFTER we come back from this Kung Fu Panda world?"

Chen nodded. "Fair enough." He said. "We will go with you as well."

"Alright, two pandas on our side!" Hikari grinned as they all ran into the portal.

"This ought to be interesting." Marisa said as she glanced at Reimu. "Dude, you look bothered."

"Huh? No, I don't. You're just seeing things." She lied.

"…Okay." Marisa shrugged as the others looked at each other.

"She's hiding something…" Usagi said.

"We may have to ask her later." Lucy said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Be careful." Golden Frieza said, watching Shen walking to the portal.

Shen chuckled. "I don't need to be careful. I've studied their movements and everything. I'm fully prepared." He smirked and walked in.

"Even if he's prepared…" Apollo Geist said. "We might as well send in a few members of Dai-Shocker, just in case." He said. "I'll send over Dark Riders, Dark Kabuto, Poseidon and Caucasus." He said as the captives looked at each other in worry.

* * *

 _At the World of Afterlife_

"Dai-Shocker…in Kung Fu Panda of all places?" Decade asked. "Huh… well, I think I know who to send." He said as he walked forward and looked at the Riders. "Kuuga, Gatack, Gai, Scissor, Odin, you guys are up!"

"Very well, let us go." Odin said.

"Time to pummel some fools to the ground." Scissor chuckled as they all went into the portal.

"Good luck, you guys." He said.

* * *

 **Deadpool: I can't wait to see what i look like in the animal world!**

 **You mean Kung Fu Panda world.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, you know what I meant!**


	76. The Valley of Peace

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: GO! (Naruto)**

The opening begins with showing off Meiling, then switches to Tigress and Po, then it switches to Nan as it shows the four of them in different poses

 _We are Fighting Dreamers_

It switches to Meiling in a battle position against her mysterious opponent.

 _Takami wo mezashite_

It then switches to Edward Elric and Alphonse duking it out.

 _Fighting Dreamers_

It then switches to a brief scene of Mega Man and Roll

 _Narifuri kawawazu_

We see Korra on a rooftop. With her were the girls and Kamen Rider Ghost.

 _Fighting Dreamers_

It then switches to Rose and Maria Jr. doing cute poses with their boys. Watching them was Kamen Rider Double who gives them the thumbs up.

 _Shinjiru ga mama ni_

It then switches to Po doing a karate pose.

 _Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

It then switches Po and the Furious Five doing poses with Tristina fangirling.

 _Right Here Right Now (Go!)_

King Arthur slashes down with his sword as it zooms in his sword to show the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness.

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner_

It then shows images of Nan and King Arthur fighting with the Knights of the Round on the sword.

 _Right Here Right now (Burn!)_

It then shows Nan and King Arthur standing before it goes back up to the wielder as King Arthur was replaced by Nan, his eyes open up with determination.

 _Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?_

It then shows various scenes of the Millennium Falcon side by side with the Starship Enterprise, switching to some certain race cars in a city, and then showing Shen the Peacock battling the heroes.

 _Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

It then shows more scenes of the Avengers meeting the heroes, Naruto and Natsu being knuckleheads with Sakura and Erza pounding them to the ground and then Luffy at the top of his ship with his usual grin on his face. Watching him in the shadows is Kamen Rider Gaim.

 _Saa kokoro no me_

It then shows Kirito running somewhere with Asuna, Yui, and Suguha following him.

 _Miraihite shika to ima wo mikiwamero (Yeah!)_

It then has Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue following them as their Exceeds popping up in front of the screen cheering "yeah!"

 _Ushinau mono nante nai iza mairou!_

It then shows Yuno running and then Andy right behind her before he stops in front of a bathhouse and peeks in, but Mix is right behind him as an annoyed Erza and Minene are behind her as Mix kicks him away.

 _We are Fighting Dreamers_

It then shows Naruto and Hinata back to back with smiles on their faces.

 _Takami wo mezashite_

It shows Reimu dodging a Master Spark with Marisa smirking at her. Standing next to Reimu is Souji and Kamen Rider Blade.

 _Fighting Dreamers_

It shows Goku and Vegeta, smirking.

 _Narifuri kamawazu_

It shows Natsu and Gajeel butting heads like usual.

 _Fighting Dreamers_

It then shows a shirtless Gray and shirtless Armstrong side-by-side while Juvia nosebleeds over this.

 _Shinjiru ga mama ni_

It then shows Nan beating up a punching bag with Julia and Alicia watching in worry.

 _Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!_

It then shows Shikamaru and Temari smiling at each other...and Happy teasing them as both of them blush and glares at him while Kankuro laughs while Gaara rolls his eyes.

 _Right Here Right now (Go!)_

It then shows Po unleashing his attacks on Shen the Peacock. With him are Julia, Hina, Kamen Rider OOO, and Kamen Rider Kuuga. Next to Shen were evil Kamen Riders.

 _Buppanase like a dangan rider_

It then shows Ragnell being impaled to the ground and then Erza with a serious look on her face. Then it cut to Flare and Kamen Rider Ryuki attacking Kyôka and Kamen Rider Ryuga.

 _Right Here Right Now (Burn!)_

Bowser angrily breathes fire at one of the members of Tartarus.

 _Buttakitteku zu catch on fire!_

It then shows a portal being opened up and a woman lands on her feet, holding a portal gun with a smirk on her face.

 _Right Here Right now (Go!)_

It then shows a crowbar lying on the ground as a certain man picks it up as he swings it at a Heartless approaching him from behind. Next to him was Kamen Rider Drive.

 _Buppanase like a dangan liner_

It then shows a seriously pissed off Laxus attacking Ultron. With Laxus was Kamen Rider Faiz. There are also two unfamiliar Kamen Riders.

 _Right here Right now (Burn!)_

Dante grabs a hold of Marisa and pulls her to safety from an attack as she slams into his chest, blushing.

 _Buttakitteku ze catch on fire (Bam!)_

Cloud is in the Mushroom Kingdom, attacking several Heartless as he looks to the side and sees a certain sword as he growls.

The opening ends with Iris flying up, aiming her bow at something and firing an arrow.

 **End BGM**

* * *

They walked out of the portal and looked around. "The Jade Palace…never thought I'd see myself standing in front of this pala-…okay, is it just me or is it unusually hot?" Isaac asked.

"AAAAH!" Rose screamed. "Big brother…y-you're…!"

"I'm a what?"

"A wolf!"

"…Eh?" Isaac asked as he turned around and saw everyone as animals. "…Okay…where the heck is everyone…and why are they replaced by animals?"

"FORGET THAT!" Rose yelled. "LOOK AT YOU!"

Isaac looked at himself. "Oh, would you look at that…I'm a wolf." Isaac said as he blinked. "I'm a wolf…HOLY SMOKES, I'M A WOLF?!"

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"I'm a silver rabbit!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rabbits are…sometimes red, right?" Maria Jr asked.

"WHY THE HECK AM I A FOX?!" Tristina yelled.

"I'm a Komodo Dragon…A KOMODO DRAGON! I FEEL LIKE I CAN DOMINATE EVERYTHING…AND THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Flare yelled.

"I'm a red bat…" Flame sweatdropped. "…Not exactly threatening."

"I feel like I've gained weight…ALL BECAUSE I'M A RHINO!" Nan yelled.

"Flamingos aren't threatening!" Julia exclaimed.

"Neither are swans!" Hina exclaimed.

Kai growled. "At least you two are birds… I'm a frickin' chimpanzee…"

Maria screamed. "HOW THE HECK IS A SHEEP SUPPOSED TO BE THREATENING?!"

"FORGET ABOUT THE SHEEP! I'M A FRICKIN' PENGUIN!" Vito yelled.

"I'm a Doberman." Paolo said. "…Not sure if I should freak out over that or not."

"OH HECK YEAH! I'M A GRIZZLEY BEAR!" Reiji fist pumped.

Abigail sweatdropped. "Panthers aren't usually…pink…and pink is not threatening…"

"I'm a lion…HEAR ME ROAR!" Worldwalker roared. "Man, I've always wanted to say that."

"I'm a phoenix!" Hikari exclaimed. "Nice!"

"Sweet, a raven!" Buru exclaimed.

"I'm a cheetah. I feel like I can race Sonic." Souji said.

"I go from a Demigoddess to some…Albino Condor. This does NOT feel right!" Iris exclaimed.

"Are Condors green?" Horus asked.

Shotaro chuckled. "I'm an alligator…nice."

"I'm an eagle!" Tohka laughed.

"…I'm a tortoise…" Professor Jacob blinked. "Probably a very wise tortoise…"

"How am I going to explain to my parents that I'm a yellow rabbit?!" Light exclaimed.

"I'm a peacock…" Sarah grinned. "I'm always so fascinated by them."

"I FEEL LIKE I'M ON THE THANKSGIVING MENU!" Ven yelled. "THIS IS SO MESSED UP!" Ven is a turkey.

"YOU THINK THAT'S BAD?! I'M A FREAKIN' DONKEY!" Deadpool yelled.

While everyone was busy freaking out, the Youkai, Kimomaru, the two pandas, the pets, Beast Boy, who was a gorilla at the moment, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Chewbacca, Zeb, Team Chaotix, and the Pokemon, as their Pokeballs disappeared on them when they entered the world, sweatdropped at this. "They fail to notice they're also wearing kung fu outfits." Kimomaru said.

"Tell me about it…they're more focused on freaking out in their animal forms." Wriggle scratched her head.

"Has anyone seen Meiling?" Charmy asked.

Aya pointed to a colorful dragon. "I think that's her."

Meiling blinked. "Can I breathe fire?" She wondered.

"Anyway, we might as well go in." Shou said and then suddenly they heard yelling as all of them stopped freaking out and heard it.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dumpling Warrior (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

"Thirty Four! Stop him!"

"Hmm?" Nan wondered as they walked in.

"Stop him! He's too dangerous!"

"Thirty five! Stay focused!"

"Thirty six! Thirty seven!"

It then cuts to the Furious Five looking completely dumbfounded. "How is he doing that with his face?!" Mantis asked as Po put another bun in his mouth.

"Thirty Eight Din buns!" He talked with his mouth full while everyone cheered.

"Yes! New record! You monster!" Mantis cheered while Viper fainted.

"Keep going! Hit forty!" Monkey exclaimed.

"He'll never hit forty!" Crane told him.

"You got it guys, I'll get it to forty!"

"…Do it." Tigress smirked. At that, Po put two more in his mouth, and with sheer willpower, he closed his mouth while the five of them jawdropped, then cheered him on.

"Well done, Po!" Crane exclaimed, slapping him in the back…hard enough to make him spit out all the buns which smacked into everyone while Tigress blocked one of them.

"Your training has paid off." Tigress said.

 **End BGM**

Unaware of any of them, the heroes saw the whole thing. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! IT'S THEM!" Tristina fangirled.

"Alright, calm down there, Sabrina." Kai said.

"I can't help it!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Tigress turned her head and looked at them. "Who are they?"

"They probably came in to see my sheer awesomeness!" Po laughed as Tigress walked forward.

"Hello, who are you?" She asked as they introduced themselves. "I see, interesting names." She said. "I'm pretty sure you know who we are."

"Who the heck names their kid 'Worldwalker'?" Po wondered. "Or Deadpool?"

"My parents were too awesome!" Deadpool laughed.

"I see…" Tigress said. "Anyway, I suppose we should give you the grand tour of the place…" She said as she turned around…only for Deadpool to step on her tail. "OW!" She turned to glare at him. "What was that for?!"

"Your tail was in the way."

"No, it wasn't! You deliberately stomped on it!"

"What are you gonna do, you little kitty cat?"

"I am NOT some kitty cat, you ass!" She exclaimed as she kicked him away.

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's not get too crazy." Mantis attempted to get between them, but Nan accidentally stomped on him. "OOOF!"

"Whoops!" He said as he lifted up his foot to see a ticked off Mantis. He jumped up and kicked Nan in the face. "Ow!"

"Hey! No one kicks Nan in the face!" Julia growled.

"Oh dear…" Isaac sighed as he saw Po, Monkey, Crane and Viper soon joining them.

 **BGM: Kung Fu Fighting**

"Looks like we're not getting out of this one." Iris sighed, summoning Tiger Claws…but they slipped out of her wings. "…Okaaay…" She said as she got in a karate position. "I guess this will have to do for now."

"I think we'll just…stay out of this." Rose said as she, Maria Jr., Horus, and Light backed away from the fight and got near I-Rex as the pets looked like they wanted to stay out of this, including the Pokemon, Chewbacca and Kimomaru.

Isaac summoned his Keyblade and proceeded to slash Po and Crane, but Crane dodged and kicked him up in the air…while Po was hit, but his own belly absorbed it as he did a karate kick to knock Tristina up in the air.

Wriggle fired Danmaku at Viper, but she avoided it and quickly wrapped around the firefly. "Agh!" She exclaimed as Worldwalker tried to pounce on Monkey, but he backflipped, and kicked him away while Deadpool was comically getting beat up by Tigress.

"Oh come on, I can't even grip the Keyblade?!" Nan exclaimed in frustration as he then decided to run over and kick Mantis, but he was too small as Mantis kicked him in the face again.

"This is just sad…" Rose said.

"Tell me about it." Maria Jr. sweatdropped, watching Beast Boy and Team Chaotix getting beat up by Crane.

They heard a deep growl from I-Rex as the four looked at her. She continued to growl and looked at them all, until… "THAT'S ENOUGH!" I-Rex suddenly yelled as they all looked at the dinosaur in completely shock and disbelief…well, everyone but the Furious Five that is.

 **End BGM**

"Did she just…talk?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she just talked… are you deaf or something?" Chewbacca asked.

"…That's not normal…" Zeb blinked.

"Can't we all just get along? This is just one big misunderstanding." Gringott said as they all stared at the pets.

"Indeed." Hydreigon nodded.

"HOW IN THE WORLD CAN YOU GUYS TALK?!" They yelled.

"…Wait, you can understand us?" Pikachu asked.

"We can understand some of the Legendaries but…HOW?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"I believe it's because since we're in a talking animal world, these guys can communicate without the need of a translator." Tohka said.

"Sort of like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon worlds." Jacob said.

"Wait…does that mean…" Vito and Paolo looked at Yoshi and Polterpup.

"Yo." Polterpup grinned.

"Hi." Yoshi said as the two brothers looked at each other before fainting.

"Sweet, we got talking pets with us!" Charmy grinned.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy with that or not…" Espio said.

Po then heard something ring in the distance. "Oh, Master Shifu!" He said as he waved over. "See ya!" He waved as he ran off.

"…Should we go after him?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." Nan nodded as he took off with Julia, Hina, Souji and the four little ones taking off with them.

"So…I guess we'll just hang out." Tristina said as they nodded.

* * *

 _With Shifu…_

 **BGM: Inner Peace (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

"Inner peace." He quietly said, mediating to himself. "Inner peace." He repeated until he heard Po tripping behind him while yelping. "Ugh…inner peace…" He muttered in irritation.

"Master Shifu! What do we got?" Po asked. "Pirates? Bandits at Volcano Mountain? Whatever it is, I will take them down!" He exclaimed as the others arrived. "I'm in the mood, 'cause I need to get something done, y'know what I mean? …What are you doing?"

"One of Master Uguay's final teachings." He quietly said as a water droplet fell from a stalagmite. It landed on the ground, but Shifu picked it up and let it dance around him until he let it go on a leaf as it went back into the water, amazing them all.

"Wow…" Light said in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Rose asked.

Shifu smiled. "Inner peace." He said and looked at them. "I have foreseen your arrival."

"Say what?" Nan asked.

"Yes, I was in my room one day, meditating when I received a vision that people from different worlds would come and help save this world from darkness. I do not know how you will save this world, but I do believe it's worse than the Heartless." He said and looked at them. "You are not who you think you say you are; you are a race called human."

Julia blinked in surprise. "Wow…impressive. We didn't even say anything yet."

Shifu chuckled. "I know about the Keyblade as well." He said.

"Um, back on topic." Po said. "You said something about inner peace. Inner peace of what?"

"It is the next step of your training. Every master must find his or her own path…to inner peace. Some choose to meditate in a cave for fifty years…just like this one…without the slightest taste of food…or water."

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"NO FOOD?!" Yuyuko yelled before tears running down her cheeks. "I don't think I could live that long!"

Reimu facepalmed. "Oh brother…"

"Isn't she a ghost?" Shirley asked with Kivala on top of her head.

"Yeah, a very hungry one." Lelouch sighed.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

Po's stomach grumbled. "Or…?"

"Some find it through pain and suffering, as I did." He looked at Po. "Po, the day you were chosen as Dragon Warrior…was the worst day of my life. By far." Po frowned. "Nothing else came close. It was the most painful, mind destroying horrible moment." He said while everyone else sweatdropped with a sigh.

"Okay…" Po said.

"I have ever experienced." Shifu continued, shuddering. "But once I realized the problem was not you, within me, I found inner peace and was able to harness the flow of the universe."

"So that's it, I just need inner peace?" Po asked. "My innards are super, super peaceful, so all I need to do is get this thing going." He said, hearing the animals behind them to facepalm. "Inner peace, you're going down! So uh, show me what you were doing with your feet…"

Shifu chuckled. "In time, you will."

"Well, this shouldn't be too difficult. Find some inner peace and we'll be able to take down the main problem." Nan said.

"You need to find inner peace too, young Keyblade master." Shifu said. "You have something deep within you that is most troubling, and you'll never get far into defeating difficult opponents as time goes on."

"What's within me?"

"Something very disturbing." Shifu said. "What was it…? Oh yeah…you're predictable."

"What…did you call me?" Nan's eye twitched as they all stood back…while Po was standing there in confusion. "Let me tell you something…I AM NOT PREDICTABLE!" He yelled as he ran forward straight for Shifu.

"This won't end well…" Souji said.

"No kidding." Hina said as Julia closed her eyes.

"HAAAAAH!" Nan yelled, getting ready to strike Shifu, but then he jumped into the air, grabbed his staff and whacked the back of Nan's neck to knock him out instantly, as they all jawdropped at this as Shifu landed perfectly on Nan's back.

"Not every day I get to take down a charging rhino." Shifu chuckled as he started meditating on Nan's back as Nan groaned. "Like I said, if you can get past that… you will be able to find inner peace."

"Whatever…" Nan muttered.

 **End BGM**

"Guys!" Tigress appeared. "Bandits, approaching the Musician's Village…why is Master Shifu on Nan's back?"

"Long story." Hina said.

"Danger…" Po said. "Tell those musicians to start playing some action music because it is ON." He said and looked at Shifu. "Don't worry, Master Shifu, I'll learn inner peace as soon as I get back."

"No snack stops this time." Tigress told him as she took off.

Po laughed. "Snack stops, pfft… wait, are you serious?" He asked as he ran off as Crane picked him up and took off while Julia picked up Nan while Hina picked up Souji and flew off.

"…Uh…I guess we'll go the long way." Light said.

"Actually…" Maria Jr. grinned. "Just leave it to me." She said and whistled, as Buckbeak flew over and landed near them.

"Need a lift?" He asked as they got on him and then took off to Musician's Village.

* * *

 **BGM: Musicians Village (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

A villager pig screamed as a spear nearly hit him as wolves came down from the ropes, along with some evil Kamen Riders and creatures called Gurongi.

One of the Dark Riders was in a black bodysuit and has black torso armor that looks like the back of a beetle's shell, but also had glowing red circuit patterns. Metal lines the arms and legs, but minimally. The shoulder pads are rounded and black with red circuit patterns, with silver edges. The helmet is mainly black with a large yellow visor that is split into two eyes by a black horn like a rhino beetle's. The belt is silver with a black center that holds a beetle horn–like handle with a square button on the side.

This was Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto.

On the black bodysuit of the second Dark Rider was a blue shark–themed helmet, with a sea–blue whale themed shoulder design and has a few markings on his hands and a red wolf-fish boots that has spikes all over its boot. On his chest was a triangular image of a light blue shark, a dark blue whale, and a dark red Atlantic wolf-fish. Around his waist was a circular belt that held three coins in a triangular position, each coin containing the same images on the chest. He also wields a harpoon known as Deepest Harpoon, serving as his primary weapon.

He was Kamen Rider Poseidon.

"Grab all the metal you can!" The leader, Boss Wolf, ordered as the civilians tried to hide while the metal was being taken. One of the villagers had the smart idea to hide inside a metal bell…which caused him to be taken as well. "Alright, we're done here, let's go!" He ordered…and then a Keyblade struck him in the face. "Argh!" He growled. "Who dares?!"

"You know something…" The Keyblade returned to its owner as they saw a silver wolf sitting on a roof. "I know a certain Dragon Slayer would be totally pissed off if you were to take them away."

"Dragons?" Boss Wolf asked. "Don't be so absurd, dragon's aren't rea-" Meiling landed in front of them and did a few Kung Fu noises as everyone else joined them. "…I stand corrected." He said and then noticed Po. "A panda? That's impossible."

"My fist hungers for justice." Po said, and then suddenly his stomach growled as they all looked at him. "…That was my fist."

"Wait a minute… are those… Gurongi?!" Tohka exclaimed.

"How is that possible?!" Shotaro asked as they looked at each other and nodded.

"HENSHIN!" They yelled.

 **"Henshin!"**

A pair of giant claws came out of their Drivers, a reptile pair for Shotaro, and a pair of bird talons for Tohka. The claws quickly slashed the two before dissapearing, transforming them into Wyvern ang Gryphon…and turning human.

"What the…?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Hmph, get them!" Boss Wolf ordered as they all ran straight for them. Two of the wolves went straight for Light and Horus, but Rose and Maria Jr. got in the way, transforming into their CPU Candidate forms and slashed them away…as they were also human.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! HOW COME THEY TURN HUMAN BUT WE CAN'T?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"I think it has something to do with Kamen Riders and HDD." Professor Jacob said, karate kicking a wolf away as Red Sister and Silver Sister protected their loved ones…with Iris also joining in on the action.

Aya summoned her fan. "HIYAAAAH!" She yelled, swinging it as a handful of wolves and Kamen Riders were blown away by the wind as Meiling flew over and karate kicked the wolves away, as she landed and let out a noise that most Kung Fu fighters usually yell before backhanding a wolf.

Hikari was knocked down to the ground by some wolves and a Spider Gurongi. They went to kill her but Reiji jumped in with all fours and growled at them. "Hmph, you don't scare us." A wolf smirked…and then Reiji got on his hind legs and roared at them, as the wolves went pale and ran off while the Gurongi attempted to strike, but he got burned up by Hikari and Reiji swung his claws to kill him.

"Thanks, dude." She said.

"Never mess with a Grizzly Bear." Reiji chuckled.

Boss Wolf and Poseidon were battling Po, Hina and Julia as the two graceful birds used Zantetsuken on the Kamen Rider who tried to avoid them, but got hurt. He retaliated with his spear, but they blocked it and attacked him with their feet before Hina using a spinning kick to knock him away…and down the cliff while Po used an uppercut on Boss Wolf to knock him out. "Oh yeah! That's how you do it!" He exclaimed, and then watching a wolf getting blasted away by Red Sister screaming and down the cliff as well…as Poseidon tried to climb back up…but the wolf landed right on top of him and then they fell down to their deaths. "You scream, they die?" Po asked.

"Yep." Red Sister nodded.

"I'll have to try that sometime! I'll call it the Scream of Fury!" Po exclaimed.

"Scream of…Fury?" Red Sister asked.

"…Huh, sounds actually fitting." Silver Sister said.

"A-argh…" They heard a voice as they looked to see Boss Wolf getting back up and running straight for them.

"He's not out?!" Souji exclaimed.

"Don't worry, this one's ours." Po said as he, Hina and Julia got ready to fight as Boss Wolf got ready to swing his hammer…and then they noticed something on his shoulder plate, as it glowed brightly as it went into their eyes.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _For Po, he flashbacked to a brief moment of him very young and watching his mother leaving him and running somewhere._

* * *

 _Hina…_

 _"Hand over the Keyblade and your life may be spared." Sheila translated Meta. "…What do you want with me?"_

 _"Don't worry, Sheila. I'll take care of this jerk." Hina said as she ran over and attempted to use Aerial Slam, but Meta sweep kicked her to the ground and then punched her away, making her drop the Keyblade in the process.. "Ow…" She groaned and then saw the Keyblade on the ground. "Sheila!" She exclaimed, as she tried to run over to her, but Meta picked the Keyblade up and used Blizzaga Pursuit to send her to the ground._

 _"I thank you for giving me your Keyblade. Now, die." Sheila translated. "No! I don't want to!"_

 _"Sheila…" Hina groaned. "I will…get you back…"_

 _"Foolish. You will die like everyone else in this world." A sweatdrop appeared on the Keyblade. "Hina, help me!"_

 _"Don't worry!" She exclaimed as she extended her arm over to Meta and concentrated, willing the Keyblade to appear in her hands once again, but suddenly Meta used Thundaga as she screamed in pain and then was slashed down._

 _"HINA!"_

 _Meta smirked behind his mask and raised the Keyblade in the air, ready to kill her. "Hina?" A voice asked as they looked to see Rolo and Shirley looking at the two of them._

 _"What are you doing to her?!" Shirley asked._

 _Meta looked at them before running at the two of them as they got ready and then suddenly Meta jumped through the air and slashed Rolo several times before kicking him to the ground. "Rolo!" Shirley exclaimed as she turned her head to look at him, before turning her head to see Meta right in front of her as her eyes widened before getting impaled by the Keyblade._

 _"NO!" Hina and Rolo screamed as Meta removed the Keyblade before kicking Shirley down to the ground and then looked at Hina as she slowly got up. "You bastard…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled as she ran over. "GIVE ME BACK SHEILA!"_

 _Meta growled as he pulled back his fist and punched her hard in the gut as she coughed out blood before knocking her down to the ground as he pointed the Keyblade at her…but something in his mind was telling him to spare Hina for now. He put the Keyblade away and took off. "SHEILA!"_

 _"Guys, are you alright?!" Suzaku's voice called out as she looked to see the others running up to them._

* * *

 _Julia…_

 _"NAN! ISAAC! LOOK OUT!" Julia screamed._

 _"Huh?" Nan and Isaac turned around…only for the Chaos Kin to steal their souls._

 _"NO!" Dark Pit and Viridi screamed while Julia could only watch in horror, looking at Nan collapsing to the ground, as a tear ran down her cheek. She wanted to say something, but she was too shocked and horrified to say anything._

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"TAKE THIS!" Boss Wolf yelled and smacked the three of them into the air as Hina and Julia landed on the ground…but when Po landed on the ground, it caused everyone to jump in the air as Silver Sister and Red Sister caught Light and Horus as he went back to catch a lift. "See ya, tubby and bird brains!" He laughed, cutting the rope and disappeared into the mountain.

"Ugh...what happened…?" Hina asked.

"No idea…but I just suddenly flashbacked to when I lost Nan at Skyworld…" Julia muttered.

"I think…I just saw…" Po frowned. "I'll be right back." He said and took off. Nan, Julia, Hina and Souji went after him while the four kids went with them, as the two CPU Candidates went back in there animal forms.

"I guess we'll head back to the palace." Worldwalker said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _At Mr. Ping's noodle shop.._

"Hey, where's the Dragon Warrior?" A customer asked.

"Oh, he doesn't work here anymore." Mr. Ping replied. "He's busy out there, protecting the valley."

The customer noticed something in the corner of his eye. "The Dragon Warrior!" He exclaimed as they saw Po walking in along with the others.

"Oh, you should've told me when you were coming!" Mr. Ping exclaimed.

"Hi, dad." Po said as he hugged him.

"Dad?" Souji whispered to Hina who just shrugged.

"I would've saved you some stinky tofu for you and your friends." He said.

"Uh, dad? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course." He nodded as they followed Po. "In honor of my son, free tofu for everybody!"

"Yay!" They all cheered.

"…With purchases."

"Aww…"

Mr. Ping walked into the kitchen and hugged Po. "Oh, it's so good to see you, Po!" He then broke the hug. "Have you lost weight? I can almost wrap my wings around you!"

"Uh well, maybe a little."

"Oh boy, you must feel weak! Let me get you some soup." He then looked at them. "Would you like some?"

"Uh, we're good." Nan told him.

"Suit yourself. Po?"

"Uh, it's okay dad, I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. It's just earlier today we were fighting these bandits."

"Uh-huh." Mr. Ping started chopping vegetables.

"Nothing too dangerous, there was just…"

"Yeah?"

"And then, the strangest thing happened, uh… I had this crazy vision… I think I saw my mom…and me as a baby." He said. "I'm not sure what those two saw." He said, referring to Hina and Julia as they sighed while Mr. Ping's eyes widened.

"Mom…? A baby…?"

"Um dad… how should I say this… where did I come from?" He asked as Mr. Ping stopped chopping as he slowly turned around.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, you see son… baby geese come from a little egg…and don't ask me where the egg comes from!"

"Dad, that's not what I meant."

"I know it's not… I think it's time for me to tell you what I should've told you a long time ago."

"Okay…" Po said, fearing the worst.

"You may have been a… a…" He didn't want to say it…until Hina gently slapped his back to make him cough it out. "Adopted."

"…I knew it." Po whispered.

"You knew? Well, who told you?"

"No one, I mean come on, dad…"

"But if you knew, why didn't you ever say anything?!"

"Why didn't you say anything?!" Po looked at him. "How did I get here, dad? Where did I come from?"

"Actually…you came from this." He pulled out some sort of crate.

"Great, I need to ask my big brother if that's where babies come from." Rose sighed.

"Ditto." Maria Jr. nodded.

"I thought they came from a Swanna." Light said.

"Or a Centurion." Horus said.

"…I want to tell them, but I don't want to scar them." Nan said.

"Wait until they're older." Julia said. _And good thing Deadpool isn't here…_

Mr. Ping sighed. "It was…just another day at the restaurant, time to make the noodles. I went out back where my vegetables have just been delivered. There were cabbages, turnips, radishes…only there were no radishes…just a very ugly baby panda. There was no note…of course, you could've eaten it. I waited for someone to come looking for you…but no one did. I brought you inside, fed you, gave you a bath, and fed you again…and again…and tried to put some pants on you. And then I made a decision that would change my life forever. To make my soup without radishes and to raise you as my own son..and from that moment on, both my soup and my life have been that much sweeter. That's…the end of the story."

"That's it?" Po asked. "That can't be it! There's gotta be more, dad!"

"Well, there was a time where you ate up all my bamboo furniture…it was imported too…" He muttered, as Po looked at him. "Oh, Po… your life may not have had a happy beginning. But look how it turned out, you got me, you got Kung Fu…and you got noodles!"

"I know, I just have so many questions. Like, how did I fit inside this tiny little basket? Why didn't I like pants? And who am I?" He asked as Nan and Souji put their hands on Po's shoulders while Julia, Hina, and the four kids hugged him while Mr. Ping sighed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Shen is Back (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

Shen and a Dark Rider slowly approached a huge palace in Gongmen City, walking up. "HALT!" A guard ordered, but they kept walking forward, forcing the guards to run after them.

"Hmph. Predictable." The Dark Rider said. He was donned in a black bodysuit and a golden chest plate which, like Dark Kabuto, resembles the back of a beetle's shell. He had a horn that attached onto his right shoulder and a pair of horns on his mask that resembled a moustache and another one on his forehead, above his blue visors resembling the Caucasus beetle. On his wrist was a golden device that resembled an Atlas beetle.

"Indeed." Shen said as he and the Dark Rider, Caucasus, quickly took them out as they slowly walked over to the door before Shen sliced the lock. They slowly walked up the steps as Master Rhino, Master Ox, and Master Croc looked at him.

"Shen?"

"Good afternoon, gentleman. Now, we got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house." Shen requested.

"YOUR house?" Ox asked.

"Yes, didn't you see the peacock on the front door?" He asked and saw a ram. "Ah, there you are, Soothsayer. It seems your fortune telling skills are not as good as you have thought."

"We shall see, Shen." She glared at him.

"Oh, you shall see, you old goat." He said as he turned back to them. "Now, where were we?"

"What do you want, Shen?" Rhino asked.

"What is rightfully mine. Gongmen City!"

"Gongmen is under the stewardship of the master's council and we will protect it…even from you."

Shen laughed. "I'm so glad you feel that way…otherwise I would have dragged THAT here for nothing." He said, pointing to a box that was being carried by wolves, Dark Kabuto, and Poseidon who survived earlier.

"What's in the box, Shen?" Ox asked.

"You want to see? It's a gift…but it's your parting gift. It will part you. Part of you here, part of you there, and part of you WAY over there, staining the wall!"

"You insolent fool!" Ox growled as he and Croc ran over to take him down

"Caucasus!"

"Right!" Caucasus nodded as he ran over to deal with Croc while Shen easily took down Ox by grabbing on to his horn and pulling him down as he faceplanted. Caucasus threw Croc away as Shen jumped up and threw sharp blades at him, but he blocked with his sword, then Shen brought out a sword after he landed as he and Caucasus both started overwhelming the two, then threw his feather blades at Rhino, but he blocked with his hammer and as he walked down and swung his hammer to knock Shen away and make some of his blades fall.

"Showoff." Shen growled.

"That was a warning. You are no match for our Kung Fu."

"I agree." He smirked. "But this is." He said as he flew back and proceeded to slice open the box, revealing a cannon. Rhino got ready to block it while Shen lit it up…and it fired directly at him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"I see…" Shifu stroked his beard as Hina and Julia were visiting with him. "Your both hurting from losing something dear to you."

 _And something else, but I'm not going to let THAT get to me._ Hina thought.

"You lost a very special friend in the form of a Keyblade and you lost your boy over this thing called the Chaos Kin." Shifu muttered and looked at Hina. "How attached are you to this Keyblade?"

"Very." Hina said. "Attached to it like…Po and food."

"That badly…" Shifu muttered. "I see…and the only way for you to truly be at your inner peace is by getting that Keyblade back and destroying your enemy?"

"Yeah." Hina nodded.

"Well, all I can say is that you shouldn't let your anger get in the way because it may lead to horrid results." He said. "In time, you will get your Keyblade back." Shifu said and then looked at Julia. "Your boy is back, isn't he?"

"Yes…but…he's the one that's hurting. He's been emotionally scarred because of the Chaos Kin taking his soul away from him. He doesn't want to show it, but I can tell that he's completely bothered by it. It's just a matter of time before he…"

"Ah…" Shifu said. "You're deeply worried about him that he might never recover from this."

"Right."

"There's the problem right there. Your inner peace has been shaken up because of that tragic moment. I've wanted to say something else besides him being predictable, but he was too angry to let me finish." Shifu said. "Goes to show how much he has anger issues when called such a thing."

 _You can thank Alicia for that…_ Julia thought as a bird came flying up and landed on Shifu's hands.

 **BGM: Save Kung Fu (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

"Hmm?" Shifu asked as he read it and his eyes widened. "Get everyone in the courtyard." He ordered as they looked at each other before doing so, as everyone and the Furious Five, plus one Po ran up. "Are you familiar with the master of Gongmen City?"

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked.

"Yes."

"Son of legendary flying Rhino?!"

"Yes."

"And slayer of ten thousand serpents in the valley of whoa?!"

"…He's dead."

"…Whoa."

"Th-th-that's impossible." Crane said.

"Rhino's horn defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress said.

"It was no technique." Shifu told them. "Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. Unless he is stopped, this could be the end…of Kung Fu." He said, as unaware from any of them, the heroes fists clenched at the name of Shen.

"But I just got Kung Fu!" Po complained.

"And now, you must save it!" He said, looking at all of them. "Now go, destroy this weapon and bring Shen justice!"

"And save this world too!" Isaac exclaimed as they all took off.

"Alright, here we go!" Po quickly ran down but stopped. "Whoa, whoa whoa whoa…how can I do this?" He asked, looking at Shifu. "I mean, how can Kung Fu stop something that stops Kung Fu?"

"Remember, Dragon Warrior, anything is possible…when you have inner peace." Shifu said. Po nodded and ran off as they all ran down the stairs and ran through the town.

 _Inner peace…inner peace._ Po thought. _Peace on!_

"Oh, Po!" A voice called out, causing Po to stop and looked at his adopted father.

"I got your traveling pack. I packed you food for weeks, cookies, buns, vegetables…and I even packed all of your action figures." He said, causing Monkey to laugh at this.

"Oh, hey…I don't know what those are." Po said while Tigress slapped the back of Monkey's head before they walked away. "…Dad, you got scratches on my Tigress."

"I also packed you paintings of our best times together, just in case if you get lonely. That's me and you making noodles, and that's me and you eating noodles, and that's me giving you a piggy back ride as they all looked at the last one.

"More like crushing you." Beast Boy said, which made Charizard elbow him. "Oof!"

"Let's not ruin the moment." Charizard muttered.

"…On second thought, I think I'll hold on to this one." Mr. Ping said.

"Hey uh…they're waiting for me." Po told him.

"Of course, of course, you got a job to do…far from home in a strange city, filled with strange people and strange noodles, facing horrible danger which you might never return! Don't go, Po!" He begged.

"I gotta go. I'm a Dragon warrior, it's kind of my job to save Kung Fu…and if I don't...what am I?"

"You're my son." Po looked at him with sadness. "…Right?"

"Po, it's time." Tigress told him.

"Goodbye…" Po muttered as they all looked at him sympathetically as Po walked away.

"Don't worry, Mr. Ping, he'll be back before you could say noodles." Tigress said.

"Noodles!" Deadpool exclaimed, causing everyone to glare at him. "What, too soon?" He asked as he got burned up from Gringott. "YOOOOOW!"

"Very." Gringott muttered.

"Let's-a go!" Vito exclaimed, hopping on Yoshi as they ran off.

"It's weird hearing a penguin say that." Paolo said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE A PENGUIN!" Vito yelled as they all took off. Unaware of any of them, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Gatack, Gai, Scissor, and Odin were watching.

"Think you can keep up, old man?" Scissor asked Gatack.

"Young man, just because I'm old doesn't mean I still have life left in me."

"Ha! Right…" Scissor chuckled as they soon disappeared into the distance.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **Deadpool: My Kamen Rider senses are tingling...we're about to be visited by some friendlies.**

 **Okaaaay?**

 **Deadpool: Hehehe! I know my stuff!**


	77. The Arrival at Gongmen City

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Save Kung Fu (Kung Fu Panda)**

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Po exclaimed as they ran through a mountain…and when they get passed a certain rock, everyone's running while Po was lagging behind. "Oi…" He panted as he struggled to get up.

* * *

 _With Shen…_

Shen watched the wolves dump metal objects into some molten lava as some Gurongi and Trash Yummy helped.

* * *

 _With the others…_

Everyone was running/flying up a snowy mountain while Rose, Maria Jr., Light, and Horus were on I-Rex as they then ran down the mountain…and then Po tripped, causing him to roll down the mountain and turning into a snowball…while running over Donald and Goofy in the process, trapping them as the three of them are screaming while everyone else is shown either laughing while running or trying to hold in their laughter.

* * *

 _Shen…_

Shen looked at some gunpowder in his feathers as he tossed it over to a torch as it lit up like a firework.

* * *

 _Heroes..._

Po was seen trying to climb up a cliff as he was struggling to keep on going…and then Tigress just simply walked past him as it was seen he was just crawling on the ground.

* * *

 _Shen..._

Shen clashed with Poseidon, as if they were training together until Shen slashes him down until he helps him back up.

* * *

 _Heroes..._

Everyone is seen walking through a desert while Po decides to throw in some Kung Fu moves for the fun of it.

* * *

 _Shen_

Shen was seen standing at the top of the tower of Gongmen City, overlooking it all and waiting for the heroes to come.

* * *

 **End BGM**

 _Later that night…_

There were several boats floating in the water as everyone was fast asleep. We then head into the main boat, having the Furious Five, Po, Nan, Julia, Souji, Hina, the four kids and Tohka as Po turned a little while a tear went down Julia's and Hina's cheeks.

* * *

 _Inside Po's dream…_

 ** _BGM: Daddy Issues (Kung Fu Panda 2)_**

Po looked around and then noticed two pandas walking away. "Mom, dad? Is that you?" He started running to them. "Mom! Dad!"

Po's dad turned around. "Huh? Oh ho, hey son, you're back…"

"Honey, what are you doing here?"

Po was confused. "But I thought…"

"We replaced you dear, with this lovely radish."

"Radish…?"

"It's quiet, polite, and quite frankly…does better Kung Fu." Suddenly, the radish came to life as it started beating up on Po.

* * *

 _With Hina..._

Hina panted, seeing Meta defeated as the Spartan Warrior Keyblade was seen lying on the ground. "Sheila!" She exclaimed as she ran over and picked it up…but she suddenly saw her arm in…armor. "Huh?" She wonders as she looked at a small pool of water as she looked into it…to see she was now the Meta. _What the hell?!_

Suddenly, she was poked on the shoulder. She turned around to see, to her shock, herself, who kick her down while dropping the Keyblade as she then picked it up. _That's not me! Did…did we switch bodies…?!_ She thought as she was then tied to a Warthog. her double then waved with a smirk on her face and then pushed the Warthog. Hina tried to say something, but only let out a growl in response. _Wh-why can't I talk?!_

"Heh, it feels great to talk again." Meta in Hina's body smirked. "No one will ever miss you…because everyone will think Hina killed me, but in reality…I killed you." She said as the Warthog's front wheels went off the cliff. "And they'll never know…until it's too late when I kill all of them. One. By. One." She said. "Starting with that boyfriend of yours."

The warthog started to tilt. "Farewell, Hina." She smirked while flipping her off as the warthog fell in the icy ocean below.

* * *

 _Julia…_

Julia and Nan both stared off into the sunset as a gentle wind blew through Julia's hair. "Julia…I have to ask you something." Nan said.

"What is it?" Julia asked as she noticed him pulling out a box to reveal a ring. Her eyes widened in shock while putting her hands over her mouth.

"Julia…will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Julia exclaimed as she hugged and kissed him. Nan pulled the ring out and was about to place the engagement ring on her finger…but then suddenly, something pierced through his chest, causing blood to fly out and land on her cheek. Julia's eyes widened as well as Nan's before the color faded…the Chaos Fangire was right behind him, taking his soul.

 **"I'll be taking this."**

"NO!" Julia screamed as the Chaos Fangire opened up the Chaos Vortex and went inside before closing. Nan collapsed, but Julia caught him. "No, Nan…stay with me! NO! NOOO!" She screamed as Nan's eyes closed before going limp, as the ring dropped and disappeared. "Why…why…?! NAAAAAN!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Outside…_

All three of them shot awake and breathed deeply before walking outside…while unaware, Tigress and the others excluding the Furious Five woke up as the three of them were groaning in their sleep as the trio began doing some inner peace…and then water dripped on Po's head, causing him to growl. "Inner...pea-" Another drop.

Hina closed her eyes, concentrating on inner peace…but the thoughts of her dream haunted her and since they were floating in possibly ice cold water, it didn't help much.

As for Julia, it didn't help that the Chaos Fangire invaded her dream and basically killed Nan right after he proposed to her. She knew the two monsters that formed the Chaos Fangire had been defeated…so why is it specifically haunting her? And why was it the Fangire instead of the Chaos Kin? She growled in frustration every time she tried to dismiss the Chaos Fangire from her thoughts…until they all just screamed in frustration as Po started beating up the mast while the birds summoned their Keyblades and started slashing the air.

"Ahem." A voice said as they looked to see the others on top.

"Oh…uh…we were just training." Po said.

"The mast and the air are not worthy opponents." Tigress said as she hopped down while the others followed suit, but Nan, Souji and the kids hugged Julia and Hina while Tohka had her wings folded while Tigress got in a Kung Fu position. "I am ready." She said, motioning the bird duo to fight her as well.

"Okay…so serious." Po said as he, Hina and Julia punched Tigress's paw…and then they yelled in pain. "I think I prefer the mast!"

"And the air…" Hina groaned.

"Apologies. I used to punch the Iron Wood Trees by the palace to train. Now, I feel nothing."

"That's…severely cool." Po said as Tigress nodded until she extended her arm out.

"Again." She ordered as the three of them started attacking her paw while everyone watched.

"So…attacking those Iron Wood Trees…how long did it take you?" Julia asked.

"Twenty years." She said as Souji jawdropped at this.

"Isn't there a faster way?" Hina sweatdropped. "So you won't…feel anything?"

"No. Besides…" She suddenly flipped the three of them. "I don't think hard style is…your thing." She said as she knelt down. "Why are you three really out here?" She asked.

"…I just found out my dad…is not really my dad." Po told her.

"Worried my boy would leave me." Hina said, causing Souji to raise an eyebrow at this.

"Losing Nan." Julia sighed.

 _Now that, I can agree with._ Nan thought.

Tigress raised an eyebrow at Po specifically. "Your dad…the goose?" She asked as he nodded. "That must've been quite the shock."

"Yeah."

"And this…bothers you three?" Tigress asked.

"Are you kidding me? We're warriors! Nerves of steel, souls of platinum…like you!" Po said. "So hardcore, you don't feel anything." He punched her arm. "…Ow…"

Hina and Julia didn't want to say anything as Nan and Souji had concerned looks written on their faces. "I wonder if…" Tohka muttered, but then the Furious Five walks out.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Mantis asked.

"Po's having daddy issues." Viper replied. "…Not sure what the other two are going through."

"Man, I'm so lucky…I never had any issues with my dad." Mantis said. "…Maybe because my mom ate his head before I was born."

"He what?!" Rose exclaimed in horror as the other three paled a little.

"Mantis, you're scaring them!" Viper scolded. "Besides, Po's freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out…I'm freaking…in." Po told her

"Guys." Tigress caught their attention. "We're here, Gongmen City." She said as they all looked at the city in the distance.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Shen…_

"Ah, my father's throne." Shen said as he walked up to it while a cannon was behind him. "He'd let me play up here, promising someday that this throne would be mine." He said…before throwing the throne out the window as he looked at the cannon. "A little to the left."

"Oh…but it's so heavy, master." A gorilla complained while the Dark Riders were catching their breath.

"Thirty years I've waited for this moment…everything exactly how I envisioned it…and I envisioned it a little to the left." The Dark Riders and gorillas groaned before placing it a little to the left, with the Dark Riders muttering 'I did not sign up for this'. "Perfect. With the weapon by my si-…a bit more." He said, as they moved it a bit more. "With the weapon by my side…all of China and the universe will bow before me. We move out in three days when the moon is full and the time is nigh." He chuckled. "And now you old goat, why don't you tell me my-"

"Fortune?" She asked.

"…The future. I was going to say 'future'. Look into your bowl and tell me what it looks like."

The Soothsayer looked into her bowl. "If you continue onto your current path…you will find yourself…at the bottom of the stairs."

Shen looked down to see that he was exactly at the bottom, as he gave her a look that read 'Be serious, you old goat!'

"I see… I see…" Shen walked closer. "I see… pain." She pulled out a feather.

"Ow!"

"And anger." She bit into his robe.

Shen pulled back. "How dare you! That was the finest silk in the land!"

"Followed by denial."

"This is not fortune telling, you're just saying things that are going on right-"

"Now?"

Shen sighed. "The most important time is now." She continued. "But if you really want to see the future…" She threw powder into the bowl.

"Oh, what do you see?" Shen asked.

"I see…a peacock…defeated by a warrior of black and white…and wielders of Keys. Nothing, has changed."

Shen growled as he pulled out a knife and threw it at the plate and used his feathers to blow the dust away. "That's impossible and you know it."

"It is not impossible and HE knows it."

"Who?"

"Lord Shen!" Boss Wolf ran up the stairs. "I saw three pandas!"

"Three pandas?!" Shen jumped forward and put his claws on the wolf's throat.

"One of them was a Kung Fu warrior…it fought like a demon! Big and furry…soft and squishy, ugh…kind of plush and cuddly."

"There are no more pandas."

"Even with his poor eyesight, he can see the truth." The Soothsayer said. "Why…is that you cannot?"

"Find these pandas and bring him to me…and make sure you bring those no good Heroes of Light in here as well!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" He nodded and ran off.

Shen chuckled. "One or three pandas live…that does not make you right."

"You're right. Being right makes me right."

"…Then I will kill them and the Heroes of Light, and that will make you wrong!" Shen declared. _It'll be an added bonus if Rei were here._ He chuckled evilly and then the Soothsayer started eating his cloth again. "Will you STOP that?!"

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

 **BGM: Stealth Mode (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

"That must be Shen's palace at the other side." Worldwalker said.

"Alright, let's storm in, declare we're the Dragon Warrior, Furious and the Heroes of Light and say we're here to bring you justice!" Po exclaimed as he attempted to jump off, but Mantis, Shou and Aya pulled him back. "Ooof!"

"What are you doing?! This place is crawling with wolves and those Kamen Rider guys! We're lucky that one of their friends from an outside world used their magic to turn these gigantic animals into a smaller version of them!" Mantis told him.

"I still prefer my original size…" Zillo Beast muttered.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who hammered you, Hina and Julia in the face?" Crane asked, as they noticed Boss Wolf walking around.

"…I do not like that guy." Po muttered.

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted." Tigress said.

"Got it, stealth mode!" Po smirked…and then proceeded to make a fool out of himself in the open, trying to hide while everyone was on the roofs.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"…Remind me to give him a box." Snake muttered.

"How can he FIT inside a box?" Ness asked.

"You make a good point." Snake said, causing Ness and Lucas to sigh.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Where's Po?" Tigress asked.

"How can we lose a guy that big?" Iris asked, but then noticed him hiding in a dragon while walking around, while Tigress face pawed while everyone had a dumbfounded look as Po clumsily walked around in the dragon disguise.

"Guys? Guys?" Po asked.

"Hey there!" Goofy appeared behind him as Po turned around and accidentally slapped him as Goofy was joined by some of the others. They couldn't all fit in the same disguise.

"So this is stealth mode, huh?" Crane asked.

"I gotta admit…it's not one of my stronger modes." Po admitted as they walked around while looking at the various wolves abusing the civilians, which caused Rose and Maria Jr. to growl lightly.

"This rice is raw!" A wolf exclaimed.

"You stole all of my metal pots for Lord Shen!" A sheep said.

"Either you cook my rice…or I cook you." The wolf threatened.

"As a fellow sheep, I'm royally pissed…" Maria growled.

"Po, do something!" Crane whispered.

"How am I supposed to help her cook rice without getting caught?" Po asked and then his eyes widened. "I have a better idea." He smirked as the dragon's tongue poked him. "Hey."

"Hey." The wolf greeted as he turned around to attempt to punch the sheep…but then stops and turns…only to get punched as he is then 'eaten' by the dragon, beaten up by everyone…and then Deadpool kicks him out at the other side.

"Ew!" A bunny child saw the whole thing.

"We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice." Po told the sheep.

"You will need help."

"Thank you brave sheep, but it's too dangerous, I can't let you."

"Oh no, not me…it's not safe to speak here."

"Right…" Po nodded and then the dragon 'eats' her, causing the bunny child to scream and run off.

"Did anyone hear a scream?" Zeb asked.

"Wasn't me." Maria Jr. said.

"I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc." The sheep told Po. "They're in Gongmen jail…in Black Dragon alley."

"What?! They're still alive?!" Po exclaimed. "They must be in jail, gathering intelligence, hatching a plot to use their awesomeness to defeat the weapon! Come on!" He exclaimed as the dragon went off while letting go of the sheep.

"HEY! Stop that costume!" Boss Wolf ordered as they quickly ran off while the wolves were quickly 'eaten' by the dragon. It didn't help that the Trash Yummy were also 'eaten' by the costume until they were eventually surrounded.

"Now!" Kamen Rider Poseidon ordered as they impaled the costume…but when they took it off…there were vegetables and fruits in their place.

"What?!" Boss Wolf exclaimed in confusion. "Spread out, search everywhere!"

"What about over there?" A wolf asked.

"Is 'there' a part of EVERYWHERE?" Boss Wolf growled.

"Uh…yeah!"

"THEN SEARCH THERE!"

Unaware of any of the wolves and Poseidon, everyone emerged from barrels while Nan and Isaac pushed Po out of one and then they walked until they found a sign. "Look, Gongmen Jail." Tigress said.

 **End BGM**

At the entrance, a small crate rolled up to two wolf guards. "Aww, it's cute." A guard said.

Mantis broke out of the barrel. "CUTE?!" He yelled as he proceeded to beat them up and threw them to a wall where two barrels landed on them as they went inside and beat up more wolves.

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll give you the signal." Monkey said and mimicked a bird noise. "Cacaw, cakee!"

"Like Crane?" Po asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as they hopped down.

"Excuse me, when did I EVER make that noise?" Crane asked before hopping down.

 **BGM: Gongmen Jail (Kung Fu** **Panda 2)**

"Found them!" Umbreon called out to them as they quickly got to the cell to see Ox and Croc.

"The Legends of Kung Fu!" Po fanboyed. "Alright, we're gonna get you out of here…we just need a key…no wait, why would they need a key?"

"HIYAH!" Meiling karate kicked the jail cell, knocking it down.

"Oh good, you found it!" Po exclaimed. "YEEEEAH! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU, SHEN!" Po walked off. "YEAH! WOOHOO!" He yelled as he turned around to not seeing them move. "…Uh…don't you want take your city back?"

"Of course we do, but if we stand up to Shen, he'll turn the weapon on the city!" Ox said as he and Croc picked up the cell door and reattached it.

"Are you listening to yourselves? You're protecting Gongmen City by NOT protecting Gongmen City, if we all fight together…"

Ox headbutted the door. "Then the weapon will kill EVERYONE."

"Oh, would it? Then I guess we would use a sneak attack!" Po exclaimed as Ox opened the door as Po snuck right on in. "If we sneak right on in and-"

"And then you'll be stopped!" Croc pushed the gate AND Po out, then Ox broke a bar and pushed it in, locking them in. "By the unstoppable weapon!"

"Nothing's unstoppable for me when I'm stopping you from telling me something's unstoppable!" Po exclaimed as he ran forward and tilted the caged door, and then he went in as they proceed to kick each other out until eventually… Ox and Croc pushed Po into the cage.

"Nothing you will do will get me out of this cage!" Ox exclaimed before realizing he was actually out. "Oh…"

"That took longer than expected." Entei said.

"Right." Suicune nodded.

"Well, on the bright side, we got them out." Sylveon said…and then Ox and Croc walked into the other cell.

"I get top bunk." Croc said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The Eeveelutions yelled.

"Oh dear…" Meloetta sweatdropped.

"So you're just giving up?" Mewtwo asked.

"What's the point?!" Ox growled. "Kung Fu is dead!"

"Kung Fu isn't…dead!" Po exclaimed.

"It's not dead…it lives inside all of us." Rose said. "You can't just give up."

"Master Rhino is dead!" Croc exclaimed.

"But that doesn't mean you should give up so easily!" Maria Jr exclaimed. "Why even bother trying if you give up so easily?!"

Croc and Ox looked at each other, and then at everyone, including the two little ones with pleading eyes. "…Younglings like you…would never understand…" Ox muttered quietly.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, you!" A voice yelled as they saw Boss Wolf, Poseidon and two wolves walking in.

"Monkey!" Po exclaimed.

"…Cacaw…" Monkey quietly said.

"You! You're mine!" Po said.

"I'll tell you what's going to be yours. My fist in your plush, cuddly, super soft face!" Boss Wolf exclaimed…and then Monkey and Crane landed on his two henchmen. "…Uh oh."

"Get them!" Po ordered as they ran out.

"Get us out of here!" Poseidon ordered as the two of them got on the rickshaw as they took off as everyone chased them until Po saw another rickshaw.

"Hey guys!" Po caught Worldwalker's, Julia's and Hina's attention as they saw the rickshaw as they smirked at this.

 **BGM: Rickshaw Chase (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

Soon, they were ahead of the gang as they soon caught up to the two bad guys, but Poseidon made a hard left. "Oh shoot!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Hyperspace Hole!" Hoopa called out, as they went into the hole…and then was right behind Boss Wolf and Poseidon.

"Nice one!" Flare grinned.

"Heh, thanks."

"How did they…?" Boss Wolf wondered.

"Throw stuff at them!" Poseidon ordered as they did that, while Poseidon shot a water strike from his Deepest Harpoon. But they quickly dodged while everyone managed to put stuff back together until Boss Wolf threw a basket bull of little bunnies at their faces, blinding them.

"Agh! Get off!" Hina exclaimed, as they steered wrong and went off to some scaffolding until they managed to see where they were going.

"…This world is NOT kind to us." Julia said.

"Gee, ya think?!" Hina exclaimed.

"But why did you drag ME into your shenanigans?!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"You're the one that stopped!" Po told him as they jumped off of the scaffolding and onto some wires until they saw a building right in front of them. "Quick, someone grab them!" Po said, flipping the rickshaw as Crane and Tohka grabbed the kids…and then they slammed right on the building as they fell but grabbed on to the one wheel that's still usable, but they were falling behind.

"Uh, guys? A little help here!" Hina exclaimed.

"Mantis!" Tigress ordered.

Deoxys changed into it's Speed Forme and then flew off while Aya increased her speed tenfold and then Mantis threw Tigress, as she landed and ran really fast as she, Deoxys and Aya slammed into them and gave them quite the boost while leaving a fire trail behind until they slammed into the other rickshaw.

"You!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Hey, heads up!" Worldwalker exclaimed as the two turned around only to get beat up by signs.

"Ha!" Po laughed.

"Oh yeah? It's your turn!" Boss Wolf said, tilting the Rickshaw as they faceplanted into many signs.

"OW!" Hina and Julia yelled together.

"WHY-OW-ARE-OW-THERE-OW-SO-OW-MANY-OW-SIGNS?!" Worldwalker yelled…while up ahead, Tewi was planting more signs up ahead.

"Let's see…should I go with a metal one?" Tewi wondered. "…Yeah." She smirked as she did just that.

"TEWI!" Reisen yelled.

"What?" Tewi smiled innocently as the Heroes quickly tilted the rickshaw back as Boss Wolf and Poseidon smacked right into the metal sign, dazing them and having them fall right on the four.

"Oh yeah, it's going down!" Worldwalker smirked, pulling back his fist.

"Uh, guys?" Julia got their attention as they saw a ramp up ahead.

"…Oh crap." They said altogether as they were launched high into the air, screaming before Hina and Julia quickly caught themselves and held onto Worldwalker…while Po, Poseidon and Boss Wolf were hugging each other and screaming…until Po quickly flipped around and had the two of them in front of him.

"ALAKA-SQUASHO!" Po yelled, landing on the two of them while making a huge crater.

 **End BGM**

"Yes…taste the defeat…!" Po exclaimed as he was a bit dazed but Tigress caught him as the three of them landed while everyone else caught up to them. "Let me tell you something, next time you mess with a panda, you better-" They all noticed a lot of Trash Yummy and wolves approaching and then they were surrounded.

Boss Wolf got up…while Poseidon was still dazed. "Guess no one told you, if you mess with the wolf…you get the fangs." He said and punched Po in the gut. "What are you gonna do now?" He asked.

"…WE SURRENDER!" Po yelled.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled as they all chained them up.

"…Remind me to kill him later…" Umbreon growled.

"Po, WHAT are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Don't worry…I have a plan." Po said as they were guided into the palace.

* * *

 **BGM: Po and Shen / Face to Face (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

Shen had his sword out and walked slowly. "Greetings panda and Heroes of Light, at last we meet!" He exclaimed while slashing his sword. "…No no no no…" Shen muttered as he did a few moves with his sword and pointed it at nothing. "We meet at last, panda and Heroes of Light! …Yes, that's it! Greetings, panda and Heroes of Light, WE MEET AT-" He turned around and saw the Soothsayer. "Ah!"

"You're afraid of reason."

"I'm not afraid. They're coming to me in chains, if anyone should be afraid, it'd be-"

"You."

Shen growled. "Don't you even think about it."

* * *

 _Waaaaay down below…_

The doors opened and then they walked in. "Ah, my old enemy." Po smirked. "…Stairs." He said as they looked up to see several flights of stairs.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Vito said.

"Ever heard of elevators?!" Paolo exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later…_

Shen, Soothsayer, Dark Kabuto, and Caucasus heard a lot of thumping on the stairs. "Is one of the Heroes of Light an elephant?" Caucasus asked.

"That would actually…be fitting." Shen said as they then emerged…to see Po on top of a gorilla.

"Thank you…for carrying me on the last few flights…" Po groaned as he fell while Tigress helped him up. "I threw up a little on the third floor, someone might want to clean that up…is there some sort of evil janitor or something?"

Shen sweatdropped before regaining his composure. "Greetings, panda and Heroes of Light. We meet at-"

"Hey, how you doin'?" Po panted.

Shen blinked. "Hey…" He said, feeling the glares from the heroes. "Funny, you looked more human before coming here."

"Oh, shut up…" Nan panted before rolling on his back.

Soothsayer walked up to Po. "Hmm…interesting… chubby… healthy…"

"Look, dude… can you knock it off?" Hina asked.

"Uh…that's a lady." Tristina told her.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Julia and Hina yelled.

"Oh…awkward." Po said. "The beard kind of threw me… false advertising."

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Shen yelled. "Bring the prisoners to me."

"Get ready guys…get your eyes peeled for-" Po noticed the weapon. "WEAPON!" He yelled as he ran over to it…but it looked much smaller as he quickly destroyed it while everyone sighed in annoyance. "Ha! Did you see that? The weapon is no…more…" He saw the real weapon. "Oh…"

Shen laughed. "Did you actually believe these are the warriors destined to defeat me?" _It would've been hilarious if a few Keyblade Wielders joined him, though…_

"I do not. I know they are." Soothsayer said.

Shen laughed. "Oh, look at him! A lifetime to plot his revenge and he comes to me on his knees." He mocked Po, glancing at Mickey. "Ha! Even the King is here!" He smirked as the mouse glared at him.

"What? A lifetime? Whoa whoa whoa, I did not have a lifetime. We only heard about Master Rhino a few days ago and we came to avenge him!"

"You've come to avenge…nothing else?" Soothsayer asked.

"Yeah…all the pots and pans that you stole! I'm gonna want those back!"

"Nothing else?"

"You've probably done some evil stuff along the way, I dunno…what else did you do?" Po asked

Soothsayer gasped. "You don't know…"

"Know what…?"

Shen laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The very thing that you clearly do NOT know!" Shen mocked.

"Okay, enough of these riddles!" Po ordered. "Can someone tell me what the heck is going on?!" He exclaimed until Shen pointed a blade at his nose.

"The only reason you are still alive is because I find your stupidity…mildly amusing," Shen said.

"Thank you, but I find your evilness to be extremely annoying."

"Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"Who do YOU think I am?" Po asked as Shen laughed.

"You monster…" Sarah growled as Shen glared at the female peacock. "You are a cruel peacock, you jerk!" She exclaimed. "Why would anyone follow your cruelty?!"

"My my, you've got a mouth on you," he said as he pulled out a blade and threw it at her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"SARAH!" Ven yelled.

"MOM!" Julia screamed.

"Why would you do that?!" Nan exclaimed as Shen put his claw on Sarah's throat.

"You remind me of my parents, you little parasite…" he growled. "Sarah, was it? Has it ever occurred to you that your parents aren't who they say they are?"

"What are you talking about? My parents loved me…"

"HA! Oh, you naive Keyblade master…" he smirked. "You never found out the truth…THEY NEVER LOVED YOU!"

"Liar…!" Sarah growled.

Shen chuckled. "If you don't believe me…" He pulled out a recorder. "Let's just say…that I visited your house one day, going inside, checking out your likes and dislikes…and then I heard your parents talking in the kitchen…and to my surprise…I heard this," he pressed the play button.

 _"I am SO glad we are rid of that child,"_ a man spoke.

 _"I know… she was so bratty and all 'oh look at me, I'm adorable! Love me!'_ A woman growled. _"I knew she was a mistake as soon as she was born! Hmph! I wanted to kill that little bitch ever since she spoke!"_

 _"Then why didn't you?!"_

 _"Every time I thought about it, she would wander off and go to her friend's house! It got worse when she got that stupid pathetic Keyblade at age fifteen!"_

 _"Why did THAT choose her?"_

 _"I don't know…but she became a Keyblade Master which derailed her of going to law school! Then of course, that bitch said that she wanted to go on a journey after she graduated high school. She said she changed her mind about law school and wanted to see the sights!"_

 _"Hmph…and then she got married to that ugly boy named Ventus…and had a very depressing granddaughter."_

 _"You said you wanted one."_

 _"Yes, but she bore THAT abomination! She ain't pretty!"_ The man snapped. _"You said that she's an abomination as well!"_

 _"I know I did…" t_ he woman sighed. _"But, I'm glad we've rid of Sarah. She was too annoying and by god, she deserves any kind of death she gets! Hmph! I won't even go to the funeral…I'd rather kill myself then see my damn daughter in a casket. SHE'S AN ATTENTION WHORE."_

 _"So, what shall we do if they ever come back to visit?"_

 _"We put on smiling faces and bear through it until they leave. Hmph… what an annoying little princess."_

 _"I'm glad we're done."_

 _"Being a parent? It was the worst eighteen years of my life. I'm glad she's gone."_

 _"We're disowning her now?"_

 _"Exactly…but she'll never know," t_ he woman chuckled and then the recorder stopped playing. Everyone had shocked faces on them…but none were more shocked than Sarah herself.

"Oh dear…that's tragic." Shen said. "Oh well, it's fitting. It reminded me of myself." He said, looking at tears rolling down Sarah's cheeks. "Those tears will be your final ones." He smirked as the cannon aimed at them. "Ready…aim…fi-…wait…weren't there more of you?" He asked until two hands grabbed him by the throat. "GACK!" He chocked as Wriggle was right behind him.

"Hiya!" She smiled as Caucasus and Dark Kabuto were kicked back in surprise. They looked to see Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart with Light and Horus behind them.

"Wh-what…? I thought Arthas…!"

"We requested Mantis to attack us several times before our CPU forms kicked in," Fierce Deity Heart explained.

"I didn't like it, though…" Mantis said, who was on top of Boss Wolf as Skull Grinder Heart flew up and then punched the cannon hard enough to make it go through the floor.

"Alright, peacock, you're next!" Wriggle smirked and then nodded at Viper as Tigress's lock broke free as she then freed everyone else much to Shen's surprise. "He's all yours!" She exclaimed as she released Shen…only for Po to slam into him with his belly and then Julia and Hina slashed him away. Shen then showed off his tail feathers as they got ready to take him down…but then suddenly, they saw the same symbol that was on the shoulder plate of Boss Wolf, getting the same kind of flashbacks but Po's was different…he also saw Shen attacking his village, freezing all of them up.

"Hiyah!" Shen kicked then away.

"You were there…" Po said.

"Yes…yes I was." Shen said and then flew off.

"What the heck just happened?" Souji asked as they ran forward…but two gorillas karate chopped the back of the two CPU's necks, knocking them out and turning them back into their animal forms. The Dark Riders knocked out Shotaro and kidnapped him, Wriggle, and Light as they took off to escape…and kidnapping the Soothsayer as well.

"They JUST let Shen get away!" Tigress exclaimed.

"At least they destroyed the weapon." Mantis said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: More Cannons (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

Shen landed and then glared at the tower. "FIRE!" He yelled as more cannons fired.

"…Oh, no, he's got WAY more." Mantis sighed as they hit the tower and knocking them back.

"Argh! We need to go up!" Isaac exclaimed.

"No…go down. Use the ropes!" Tigress ordered as they jumped down while some of them flew down…until Po slipped and landed right on Monkey and Umbreon.

"G-get your fat ass…off of me!" Umbreon growled as Charizard and Flareon pulled her out as they tried to get out, but debris blocked them from doing so.

"We're trapped!" Nan exclaimed.

"Not for long, we're not!" Espeon exclaimed, using Psychic to move the debris up as they quickly ran out as Rayquaza flew up and used Hyper Beam to take out several wolves and Gurongi as they quickly made their escape while the tower fell.

"Where are they going…?!" Shen exclaimed as Espeon was the last one to escape before the tower fell and they quickly made their escape. "Argh!" He growled in annoyance. "YOU IDIOT!" He kicked a gorilla in the nose.

"Ow! My nose!" The gorilla complained before Shen hopped down.

"Call in the wolves…all of them! I want them ready to move! The year of the peacock…begins now!"

"Right now?" Boss Wolf asked. "'Cause it's…the middle of the year. So you'd only get like…half of the year of the peacock." He said, only to get a blade in front of his face. "And…this is the year of the peacock…happy new year sir!"

"Get the ships ready…we load the ships now." Shen ordered. "NOW!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the heroes…_

They burst through the doors and landed right in the jail again. "Oh…you…" Ox growled. "What's happening to them? It's chaos out there! What happened to stopping Shen?"

"Yeah…" Monkey said as the Five glared at Po, Hina and Julia while everyone else had concerned looks.

"Guys, come on…give me a little credit," Po said. "We meant for him to get away…'cause it was a trick, it was a plot…it was…trying to figure out his…plot."

"That makes…NO sense," Mantis said.

"Uh…sure it does…" Po said.

"Po, the truth," Tigress ordered. "You three had Shen. What happened?"

"Uh…he caught us off-guard…" Julia muttered.

"…The truth," Tigress demanded, but none of them wanted to say anything. "Fine…you three are staying here with them. Far from danger," She said.

"No…we have to go," Julia said.

"STAY. HERE." Tigress ordered as she walked away.

"You're not stopping us.," Hina said, as they tried to move…but Tigress turned to glare at them before taking them down, but they got up as Tigress got in a Kung Fu move.

"Bring it on." Tigress said as they proceeded to take her on, but only got beaten up by her as Souji's paws crackled with electricity while Nan summoned his Keyblade as everyone got ready to take down Tigress…everyone but the Five, Jacob, and Tohka. "Stay out of this," She ordered before glaring at them.

"I have to get to him…" Po said.

"Then tell me why!" Tigress ordered.

"…He was there!" Po exclaimed. "Okay?! The peacock was there when it was the last time I saw my parents! He knows what happened…where I came from…who I am."

Hina growled. "It's because…of my Keyblade… I'm doing this… to get my Keyblade back…and stopping that Spartan…once…and for all…" She said as Souji's eyes widened.

"…The Chaos Kin… This is all because of the Legion… they probably...knew about the Chaos Kin in Skyworld…and used it to their advantage to… try and kill… Isaac and Nan…" Julia sobbed. "I want…to avenge him…because of this… Nan's so broken because of this…"

"Chaos…Kin?" Tigress asked.

"It's a long story..." Tristina explained.

"Look, I'm going. I have to know. The hardcore can't understand," Po said as they tried to walk…and then suddenly Tigress hugged Po, surprising everyone…while Crane jawdropped at this.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"The hardcore do understand," Tigress said. "But…I can't watch my friends be killed. You have to stay here…just so you won't die," she said as they took off. "Come on, we're going," she said while Souji and Nan hugged their girls before walking away and disappearing, but not before Iris stopped Horus.

"You stay too," she told him.

"But...Rose..." Horus tried to argue.

"I know you're worried about Rose, but what happened to her could happen to you. And I can't let that happen again," Iris said. " We'll get them back, I promise."

"...Okay," Horus sighed. At that, Iris left with the others, leaving the four behind.

Ox sighed. "Don't worry, you four. You're better off here."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Shen…_

"You were wrong, Soothsayer," Shen said. "Your magic panda is clearly a fool."

"Are you certain that the panda is a fool? You just destroyed your ancestral home, Shen!"

"A trivial sacrifice," He burned the map. "when all of China is my reward!"

"Then will you finally be satisfied, will the subjugation of the whole world be making you feel better?"

"Hmm, it's a start. I might also convert this into a dungeon," he said as he walked over to the captives with a smirk on his face as they're glaring at him…while Maria Jr.'s mouth was covered in tape. Gotta take precautions and all.

"The cup you choose to fill has no bottom. It is time to stop this madness."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"So your parents can rest in peace."

"…My parents…hated me," Shen said as the little ones and Wriggle's eyes widened in surprise over there. "Do you understand? They wronged me…and I will make it right."

"They loved you…they loved you so much that having to send you away _killed_ them."

 _They…sent him away?_ Wriggle thought.

"...The dead exist in the past, and I must tend to the future."

"Did I…miss something?" Wriggle asked.

Soothsayer sighed. "Shen was not always like this… he was a good child as his parents invented fireworks…full of color and love…but Shen saw something else in the fireworks… a dark power that he could use to be put into weapons. His parents asked me what the future held for him and I said that he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white…and wielders of Keys. However, Shen overheard this and decided to defy it by killing all the pandas of this world…and then they destroyed everyone…except for Po. When he came back, he was expecting praise after the massacre, but they were horrified and banished him from Gongmen City…as the throne was then turned to Master Thundering Rhino."

"It was because of my banishment, the Legion took an interest in me… Rei Ryghts brought me in and I learned about the Keyblade Wielders." Shen took over the story. "When I heard 'Keys', I immediately turned angry and wanted them all dead, but Golden Frieza told me to wait until the time was right. I wanted to kill the parents of those pathetic young ones…but Arthas stopped me and told me to wait. I respect the Legion, but they're fools… why wait to kill them when I could kill them now? But I never got that chance," he grumbled. "As long as Arthas, Frieza or Zeref was around, I just sat there, writing in my own anger until it was my turn to shine…and look where we are now."

"Oh…" Rose sighed.

"Indeed…" Shen nodded. "…Set the Soothsayer free. She is no use to me."

"…Goodbye Shen, I wish you happiness."

"Happiness…must be taken…and I will take mine," he said as then looked at the five, having an idea as he pulled out a blade and then cut them on the side, but not too deep…just a little nick, but it did cause blood to pour out as they cried out in pain and then Rose's and Maria Jr's HDD kicked in and went into CPU Candidate…but there was nothing that could be done as he then ripped a piece of their clothing and then dabbed them in their own blood. "I have an idea…"

"D-did you have to cut ME too…?!" Wriggle winced.

"Your Youkai friends are becoming a thorn in my side… this will make them see that I mean business," he chuckled darkly.

"They'll…kill you for that…" Silver Sister winced.

"Or they may lose their light. I've seen it happen at that dirty Hogwarts world…" he said as he walked away.

* * *

 _With the others…_

 **BGM: Fireworks Factory (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

The others stood hidden, undetected by the Trash Yummy and wolves. "Think you can take 'em out?" Isaac asked as Iris summoned her Rose staff.

"I've taken out lots of Underworld monsters and Nature minions with these," Iris said. "This is nothing," she said as she aimed carefully and sniped them in the head, one by one as they quickly made their way through.

Tigress lightly gasped as they noticed a weapon before the doors close. "If those weapons leave the building, China will fall."

 _And most likely all the other worlds…_ Isaac thought.

"We bring down the building!" Deadpool chuckled.

"I was gonna say that…" Viper muttered.

"Hey guys…" Mantis whispered as he picked up some gunpowder. "How about this?" He asked as he rubbed it together, only to create a small explosion and exploded in his face. "Ugh…! This will work!" He groaned.

"Alright, let's go." Tigress said.

"I can't feel my face…" Mantis complained as they walked away, while unaware by any of them, Hina and Julia were flying and had picked up Po. But they were having a difficult time keeping Po in their talons because of his…weight. They left Horus back with Master Ox and Croc, otherwise Iris would have killed them.

"Agh…ever heard of going on a diet…?!" Hina exclaimed.

"It's hard to go on one when you constantly go on snack stops…" Panda muttered…and then Hina and Julia accidentally let go of Po. "Uh oh…" He said as he fell.

"Crap!" They exclaimed as they flew down to catch him…but two wolves broke Po's fall and knocked them out.

"OOOF!"

"You okay?" Julia asked.

Po got up. "Yeah…but I doubt these two are," he said, referring to the knocked out wolves. "…Guys. I have an idea." He said as they followed him, but when they got to Boss Wolf, who was quietly complaining about the 'year of the peacock', the birds stood behind Po as Boss Wolf turned around to look at them. "Hey."

"Hey." Boss Wolf said and turned around as they took off again.

"Okay, keep it cool, keep it cool…" Po said.

"HEY!" A voice yelled as they saw a gorilla walking up to them, forcing the trio to hide and then secretly climb up a window. "Where are you going? On your feet and wipe those stupid grins off of your faces." He ordered.

The three of them landed and walked around, seeing the cannons being made. "Move, you dogs! Faster! Faster!" Shen ordered. "Load them all!"

"Come on!" Julia exclaimed as the three of them moved until they got to one of the bridges until they heard laughter.

"Greetings, panda and Keyblade Wielders!" Shen greeted, revealing himself as they noticed the symbol again, but they shielded their eyes.

"Tell me what happened that night!" Po demanded.

"What night?"

"THAT night."

"Ah…that night."

"Yes! …We're talking about the same night, right?" Po asked, causing Julia and Hina to wingpalm at this.

"Yes, I was there. Yes, I watched as your parents abandoned you, it was a terrible thing. I believe it went something like…THIS!" Shen cut the rope as a boiling molten pot of lava came swinging at them, forcing them to jump back, but Po lost his footing and held on to the pot…as the girls went to go get him.

 _Done below…_

"Here's your new year's gift!" Monkey exclaimed after dumping fireworks on the ground from a cart with the others.

"Hope you like it!" Mantis exclaimed. 'Cause you can't return it!" He laughed and then they heard screaming as they looked up to see Po, Hina and Julia.

"What are THEY doing here?!" Vito exclaimed.

"I'll go get them!" Souji exclaimed as he ran off while the others desperately tried to extinguish the flames.

"Return it, return it!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Are you willing to die to find out the truth?" Shen asked as Po climbed up on the boardwalk as the girls flew up next to him.

"You bet I am…although I prefer…not to…" Po said as they ran over to him and attacked, but Shen simply blocked with his feet and then proceeded to sent them to the boiling pot further from him by kicking them down to the conveyor belt, but thankfully, the two birds picked Po up and landed him safely on the boardwalk as everyone desperately tried to catch up to them but Wolves, Gorillas and Dark Riders kept blocking their way…while Souji took a different route that wasn't bombarded by any resistance.

"No more running, Shen!" Po exclaimed.

"So it seems."

"Now…answers," Po said as the girls gripped their Keyblades.

"Oh, you want to know so badly. You think knowing will heal you, huh? Fill some…crater in your soul? Well, here's your answer. Your parents didn't love you," He said and looked at the girls. "And you two are fragile little girls who fail to protect their loved ones."

"That's not true!" Julia growled.

"Oh, but it is. Look down below," he said as they looked to see them getting overwhelmed. "You fools let them get overwhelmed…and it's all your fault."

"It's not," a voice said as Souji landed in front of them, his paws cackling with electricity. "They try their hardest to protect their loved ones…and we do the same for them."

Shen rolled his eyes. "If you think you can protect them…tell me…can they protect you from…this?" He asked as he flew up to reveal a cannon as their eyes widened, then Shen lit up the cannon and fired it, hitting all four of them and blasting them out of the factory…and into a river far away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Shifu…_

Shifu's eyes widened as he collapsed and looked at the distance below as there was a clap of thunder. "What…what did I just feel?"

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Roxas held on to his chest. "What is…this feeling…?!"

A tear ran down Namine's cheek. "What the hell… what's going on?"

* * *

 _The Observation Room…_

Rosalina was looking at the stars when she felt something in her chest. "Wh-what…? What's going on…?" She groaned.

 _Back in the world…_

* * *

"Why…do I feel…like something is sitting on my chest…?!" Ven asked.

"You feel it too…?" Sarah asked.

"What the hell is going on…?" Nan asked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Marisa?" Reimu had turned her head to see tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know! I feel like something was just ripped out of my heart…!" She groaned.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"U-ugh…" A man with silver hair groaned as he leaned on to a building…as it was none other than Dante himself. "The hell is going on? Why is my heart…so heavy…?" He asked as he looked out in the distance. "What the hell…are those Keyblade Wielders doing?!"

* * *

 _Back with Shen…_

Shen laughed hysterically as they all glared at him. "You fools! You just let them die!"

"What are you talking about?!" Isaac asked.

"I mean, you just let Po, Julia, Hina and that Souji kid die without even attempting to save them!"

"WHAT?!" Abigail exclaimed in surprise.

"You're lying!" Reiji growled.

"Oh, but I'm not. It's the truth…but if you don't believe me…then perhaps THIS will!" He said, throwing down some blood stained cloth down as they caught them.

"N-no…Rose!" Isaac exclaimed.

"M-Maria Jr…!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Light…is dead…?!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Wriggle…oh my god…" Aya said.

"If those five are dead…then that means…" Nan's eyes widened. "Julia…!" He exclaimed as one by one, Isaac, Tristina, Nan, Sarah, Ven, and the future kids fell on their knees…their eyes fading.

 _They...they're just going to give up like that?!_ Iris thought.

"This can't be happening!" Meiling exclaimed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"R-Rose…is dead…?!" Sabrina exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks and then…the light in her eyes faded too, as she started crying nonstop along with Namine.

"Sabrina!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" Aria said. "All of them…" She said.

Father Humonculus laughed. "Now this, is quite the sight!"

"Indeed!" Apollo Geist laughed…while unaware of any of them, Zeref clutched his chest.

 _Ugh…dammit…why do I suddenly feel guilty…?!_ Zeref thought.

Arthas chuckled. "Shen, you outdid yourself."

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"LOCK THEM UP!" Shen ordered as they were soon locked up. Iris was the only one putting up a fight, but she was eventually locked up with the rest. "We leave right now!" he ordered while pulling out a blade. "Meanwhile, I'll kill the prisoners so they don't get the wrong ide-…" He dropped the blade. "Where did they go? What happened to my prisoners?"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Hang on…this might hurt a little." Silver Sister said as she then pulled the duct tape off of Red Sister's mouth…but instead of slowly pulling it off…she accidentally ripped it off.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Red Sister screamed in agony.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rip it off!" Silver Sister exclaimed while Light and Shotaro winced at Red Sister screaming.

"Good thing we saw through his lies." Donatello said as the two siblings nodded, and joined by the Ninja turtles were Jacob, Tohka, Reisen, Nazrin, Zeb, Chewbacca, Kimomaru, the Disney trio, Chen the Brewmaster Monk, and Li Li."

"So, how are we going to defeat Shen?" Wriggle asked.

"We'll defeat him one way or another." Reisen said.

Chewbacca noticed something in the corner of his eye and turned to them. "We got more Kamen Riders approaching." He said as they looked to see Po, Hina, Souji, and Julia being guided by Soothsayer, OOO, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Gatack, Kamen Rider Gai, Kamen Rider Scissor, Kamen Rider Odin, and a floating red arm.

Kamen Rider Kuuga wore a black bodysuit. His chest plate is red and looks similar to a muscular chest. The collar of the chest armor has ancient inscriptions of sorts on it. The shoulder pads are pure red and rounded as well. His helmet is mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouth plate is silver with mandible–like markings on it. He had gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees, and his belt is silver with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides, a round crystal in the center, and round buttons on each of his sides.

On Gatack's helmet, two large stag beetle pincers came up as his face mask had two red composite eyes and a silver mouth piece. His arms, legs, and lower torso were similar to Dark Kabuto and Caucasus, consisting of a black body suit with silver armor pieces. As for his upper torso, his chest plate seemed like the exoskeleton of a beetle with rounded shoulder pads that extended into curved blades similar to those of his head–pincers. He also wore a belt similar to Dark Kabuto, only with a blue center that held a pair of pincer–like handles.

Gai also wore a black bodysuit, which was different from Kuuga and Gatack, as well as silver forearm guards and grieves. He also has silver side skirt armor on both sides of his hips attached to the silver bolts. The chest was covered by a silver chest plate, and his left shoulder pad was silver, round on the side, while flat at the front with a dark gray cover on it. There was large red horn on the top end of it. The right shoulder pad was similar to the left only without the horn. The helmet had a grill like faceplate, and in the center was a big silver horn like a rhinoceros. At the center of the belt was a black object with a golden symbol of a rhinoceros head.

Scissor's black bodysuit, silver bolts, grieves, and arm guards were the same as Gai's. The armor was a golden bronze color designed after a crab. The chest armor looked like the shell of a crab with two long parts that stretch out like legs of said crab going past his shoulders slightly. The shoulder pads look more like three crab legs bunched together. On his left hand was a gauntlet that looked like a very thin pincer claw. The helmet was more crab like than anything else. The top was designed like a crab's shell with two antennae with green marks to mimic the eyes of a crab. The face place was silver with a few black lines and golden bronze parts that resemble crab claws with black lens inside the claws to show where his eyes are. His looked like the bottom half of a crab shell. And on his belt was a black object with the golden emblem of a crab.

Odin had a black bodysuit with golden bolts on where Gai and Scissor had silver. His shin guards on his boots were brown with golden trimmings. His chest armor was brown and golden trimmings that looked like a V shaped visor for a bird if such a thing was ever made. It connected to his shoulder pads that resemble feathers of a golden bird. Hidden within them was another pair of brown shoulder guards with gold trimmings. His forearms had gauntlets that look vaguely like birds feet with golden bolts in between the two points the face his elbows. Like the rest of his armor they too were colored brown and golden trimmings. His belt buckle was golden as well and his deck was brown with a golden emblem that resembles a phoenix. His helmet was just like a knight's with the mouth guard having four long lines covering it from one end to the other end. The face guard looked like six feathers with black holes for the eyes and a large black feather on the top. He was holding a scepter with a phoenix with its wings folded on itself sculpted onto it and flat black base with two golden lines designed like the phoenix's tail feathers crossing each other.

"That…hurt…" Hina groaned.

"Well, at least we're alive." Souji muttered.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought you four were dead for real." Mikey said.

"Who are you guys?" Mickey asked, referring to the Kamen Riders. "I feel like I've met one of you before."

"We'd show your our faces, but I'm afraid if we take off our suits, I'd turn into an animal and lose all of my awesomeness." Scissor said.

Gatack looked at Mickey. "It's been a while, your majesty."

Mickey's eyes widened. "That voice… Ansem the Wise, is that you?" He asked as Gatack nodded as Donald and Goofy jawdropped at this.

"How the hell did he figure THAT out?!" Scissor exclaimed.

"We've met in the past." He told Scissor.

"Oh, lovely…" He sighed.

"There is something all of you need to see." Soothsayer said. "Come, follow me." She said as they followed her to a destroyed village…while unaware of any of them… there was a certain Red Eyed creature following them.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Yo, Nan! *waves* You just gave up like that?!**

 **...**

 **Deadpool: Oh, the silent treatment... fine, I see how it is!**


	78. The Battle of China

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Here…this will help you heal." Soothsayer said as they got to a small hut.

"…Soup?" Hina asked.

"Heal on the inside," Soothsayer said. "I can tell you three are hungry."

"Yeah, I guess…" Julia said. "But…Souji took the full force of the weapon."

"And yet, I'm still alive." Souji said as they started eating while the Kamen Riders were currently out of their armor, but surprisingly in their human state.

"How is it that you're out of your Kamen Rider forms but still human?" Mickey asked.

"It is because of these little devices that Diend gave us before we came to this world." Ansem the Wise explained.

"Yeah." Kamen Rider Kuuga nodded before transforming out of his armor, turning into his human form named Yusuke Godai, while Kamen Rider OOO comes out of his form and back into huiman form named Eiji Hino as he looked around a destroyed village. The same floating arm from before soon flew over to Light.

"WHOA!" Light yelled, jumping back as the two CPU girls looked at the arm.

"What are you looking at?" The floating arm spoke, and it did not sound friendly.

"What in the world…" Silver Sister said.

"You got me." Red Sister muttered.

"I am Ankh, Eiji's traveling companion."

"As a floating arm?" Silver Sister asked. "That's a bit…weird."

"Says the girl with a blade that also acts like a key." Ankh shot back as a portal opened up as the Imagin came walking out.

"We heard Rose's plea for help." Ryutaros said. "We'd do anything to protect our comrades."

"Smart thinking." Light said.

"Hey, after getting cut up by that peacock…you have to do something." Silver Sister said. "Though, I still wonder why we're in our CPU forms."

"Maybe it's to take down Shen." Red Sister said.

"Probably…" Silver Sister shrugged.

"Oh! By the way, these two wanted to come help since they believed you two were dead…" Momotaros said as they side stepped out of the way to reveal two tigers. One of them was a light pink one and the other was a purple tiger with an eye patch.

"Aunt Minene? Aunt Yuno?" Silver Sister asked. "You came to help?"

"Hey, the way that peacock kept blabbing his beak, it made us think you guys were dead." Minene said. "But now that you're not…I'm still going to kick that-"

"AUNT YUNO?! AUNT MINENE?!" Kamen Rider Scissor yelled as he busted out laughing and fell on the ground. "OH, THAT'S PRICELESS!" He laughed while Gai and Odin sweatdropped. "IT MAKES YOU SOUND OLD!"

"…Yep…I know who that is." Yuno said as she walked over and kicked Scissor between the legs.

"AAAAGH! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WHEN MAO OR HINATA DOES IT…"

"Will you ever stop being an ass, Kosaka?!" Yuno growled as Scissor weakly got up and deactivated his armor, revealing to be Ouji Kosaka himself.

"Being an ass…is part…of being awesome…!" Kosaka groaned.

"Let me guess…if you're here, then Hinata and Mao are alive as well." Yuno still glared at him. "Since you just mentioned them."

"Y-yep…you-you got it…" Kosaka sobbed as the two others looked at each other and nodded, deactivating their armor…although one of them shrunk.

Minene's eyes widened. "Reisuke…John?!"

"Hiya!" Reisuke waved.

"Hello." John greeted.

"T-tell me something…how is Akise holding up?" Kosaka asked.

"He's fine…" Yuno said.

"Oh…good." Kosaka chuckled. "You know…looking at you two…it makes me want to do something." He said…as he suddenly pulled out a ball of yarn.

"Where did he get that?" Eiji asked.

"Does the two little kitties want to play with the yarn? Yes they do! Yes they do!" Kosaka taunted while laughing…and then Minene pulled out her gun and shot the yarn off of his hand, causing him to sweatdrop. "Sheesh! I was only joking."

"Honestly…" Minene said. "Do you really think we're stupid enough to play with dumb ball of yarn?"

"Um, Minene…" Deneb pointed as they looked to see Yuno…playing with the ball of yarn.

"AUNT YUNO?!" The sisters yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Minene yelled as Kosaka laughed hysterically.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

Yuki pulled out his phone and took a picture of Yuno playing with the ball of yarn. "Hehehe…" He chuckled.

 _She's probably going to kill you…_ Akise thought.

"That lucky girl…I want to play with that!" Happy cried.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch cried as well.

"Oh brother." Lector sighed.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"YUNO!" Minene screamed as Yuno blinked and got out of the yarn.

"Sorry…cat-like instincts." Yuno said before elbowing Kosaka in the gut.

"Agh! Worth it!" Kosaka groaned.

"You three are probably wondering how I became a Kamen Rider." Ansem said, looking at the Disney trio.

"The last time we remember seeing you was at the Castle That Never Was and your machine blew up and turned Riku back to normal." Goofy said.

"Did you…die?" Donald asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"No, I did not." Ansem shook his head. "Sabrina and Riku visited inside Sora's dream after attempting to wake him up, and I bumped into them. After a little chat, they both left…and pretty soon, I lost hope…actually, I lost hope after ending back up into the Realm of Darkness."

"Seeing Sabrina and Riku must've lifted your spirits a little." Mickey said.

"They did, but when they went off… it disappeared. I had lost hope for a very long time…until one day, I was visited by Decade himself, offering me a chance to come back while encouraging me to never lose hope. When I came to his world, I was told what happened when I was I gone. To my surprise, I had learned that Xehanort was killed, but Maleficent revived him…only for her and Xehanort to be gone for all eternity…then I learn that the Keyblade Masters have been captured by the Legion of Darkness. I waited for my time to spring into action…and now, here I am."

"Wow…" Donald said.

"That's amazing." Goofy said.

"Indeed." Ansem nodded. "…Tell me something, has Pete been giving you any trouble?"

"He was thrown in the jail of Gensokyo after his defeat." Mickey said. "I don't know if he's still alive after Deathwing attempted to destroy the world."

"It has been five years…" Goofy said. "Maybe he died way before that."

"You don't just die in a jail cell like that!" Donald exclaimed.

Reisen overheard the conversation and rubbed her chin in thought. "I did see a newspaper article saying there was a Heartless outbreak in the jail. Kotohime and her forces were overwhelmed, but not seriously injured. She said that they came in and went back out…but not before taking a prisoner's life. In fact, there was no trace of them left." She said. "They also couldn't find Pete so…maybe it was him that the Heartless killed."

"I read that." Nazrin said. "Didn't he command the Heartless at one point?"

"He did…but maybe they decided to rebel against him and kill him after throwing him in prison. That's what Aya wrote down." Reisen said before shrugging it off.

 **End BGM**

 **Po Finds The Truth (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

"Well, now that we look like pincushions…" Po said, as he, Hina and Julia were covered in needles, hearing Kosaka laughing before Yuno kicked him between the legs, as he cried out in pain. "What is this place?"

"I'm surprised you remember so little." Soothsayer said. "But…you were so little when it happened." She said as everyone helped them get the needles off of the three as Po suddenly yelped while holding on to his head as he tried to crawl away. "Perhaps you do remember."

"What are you talking about? It's just a stupid nightmare."

"Nightmare…or memory?" She asked, and then suddenly Julia's and Hina's Keyblades appeared and started glowing, making everyone see Po's memory of him as a small baby with a lot of other pandas. "This…was a thriving village. Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City, but he wanted more. I foretold that someone would stand in his way. A panda and wielders of Keys."

Chen's and Li Li's ears perked up while hearing the word 'panda'. "You mean, like us?" Li Li asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "But I could never have foretold what came next." She said as they all saw Shen and the wolves attacking the village while a small Po was sitting there, crying while the village was burning.

"Get them all!" Shen ordered as the two wolves attempted to kill Po, but then his father stepped in with his hammer and sent them flying away.

"Take our son, and run away!" He told his wife as Po's mother picked him up and ran off, while also dropping his stuffed panda toy…while Po saw the same stuffed toy underneath a cloth…and then flashbacked to when his mom left him…then the flashback quickly ended.

"Stop fighting. Let it flow." Soothsayer encouraged as Po decided to walk outside and into the rain, as Julia and Hina followed him and set their Keyblades down and one by one… the rain fell…but they then started doing what Shifu did… Inner Peace as the Keyblades glowed, showing them different images.

The first one was of Po's mother putting him in a basket of radishes while hiding from the wolves and then she comforts the crying Po before running off, catching the wolves attention and running off and Shen soon followed, not even hearing the crying Po.

The second one was of Hina and the other Keyblade girls attacking Meta together, kicking his butt and winning as Sheila was dropped to the ground. Hina runs over to go pick it up, but the image disappeared before Cyber Koba comes in and puts them to sleep.

The third one was Julia and Tristina in their Kamen Rider forms, battling the Chaos Fangire before being obliterated by Rayquaza and then Isaac's and Nan's souls return into their bodies and then all the images disappeared.

"Wow…that's amazing…" Reisuke said.

"It sure is." John nodded when suddenly they heard a roar as they turned around to see a humongous Heartless beast approaching them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix)**

"What the heck is that?!" Light exclaimed.

"It is a Pureblood Heartless…known as Dark Hide." Ansem said.

"Dark Hide? I think I'll go with Red Eyes." Yuno said. "Sounds much more intimidating."

"That's no Heartless!" Kosaka exclaimed. "That's a Heartless on steroids!"

"We'll take the Heartless on." Hina said as she, Julia, Eiji, who placed the OOO Driver on his waist, inserted three yellow O Metals, and then scanned them with the O Scanner.

 **Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!**

OOO became surrounded by spinning colored Medals by the spinning medals again. Images of the three Medals he was using appeared. Lion was on the top, Tora (Tiger) was in the middle, and Cheetah was at the bottom. The three images then combined into one large crest which flew backwards and into his chest. His body then became enveloped in energy which swiftly hardened into solid armor.

A blinding light burst from OOO's body as the armor formed on his body making everyone cover their eyes. When the light finally faded, it had completely formed. The head piece represented the head of a male lion having a metal mane around his oval face and he had blue lenses. The Tora arms from TaToBa were the same. The legs were also yellow but it had black spots that resembled a cheetah. The O–Lung Circle crest had a composite crest with a lion on top, tiger in the middle, and cheetah on the bottom

Yusuke summoned his belt, with the crystal on the center now gold, and then made various movements before saying "Henshin!" At that, the armor grew on him and now was enclosed in it. Yusuke had become Kamen Rider Kuuga Amazing Mighty, which looked like a black version of his red Mighty Form.

They looked at the Heartless and then suddenly, the beast was joined by Caucasus and the Gurongi.

"Leave the rest to us." Ansem said, as he walked forward to deal with Caucasus, a mechanical blue stag beetle flying around Ansem before he caught it.

"Henshin!" He comanded then slid the Gatack ZECTer into the belt, causing it to speak in a robotic voice.

 **Henshin!**

Energy hexagons formed around Ansem until he went into his Masked Form. Gatack's body armor is black, but slightly more colorful than the others. The abdomen section is silver with black running across it while the pectoral sections are pure deep blue. He doesn't have shoulder plating, but instead has mounted with black double barrel guns specifically made to kill Worms. His arms sport the standard issue segmented protection armor but for him it is not so much a hindrance since his weapons are mounted. His helmet it deep blue with small horns on the forehead and a pair of large red eyes which compared to his suit, look bright and intimidating.

Next Ansem opened up the stag horns slightly and yellow electricity crackled and steam out before the Masked Rider shouted, "Cast Off!" and flipped the stag horns completely.

 **Cast Off!**

The armor spread and cast out, hitting some of the Gurongi, and under the massive armor was the familiar Rider Form, with the stag horns rising up to his head to finish the transformation.

 **Change Stag Beetle!**

Kamen Rider Gatack glared at Caucasus, who glared back. Both Riders tapped a button on their belts, before commanding, "Clock Up!"

 **Clock Up!**

Both Riders suddenly moved at super speed, possibly near the speed of light, clashing with each other while everyone else dealt with the Gurongi.

"Take Light to safety. I'll deal with the Heartless." Silver Sister said before transforming into Fierce Deity Heart.

"Right!" Red Sister nodded before taking Light and flying up.

Dark Hide roared at them as he ran straight for them and slashed them, but they jumped back as Hina and Julia flew into the air while OOO LaToraTar and Kuuga attacked the Heartless before the birds flew down and slashed through the beast. Fierce Deity Heart used Triple Firaga as it roared in pain but then ran over to take down the CPU, but she flew out of the way and used Thundaga.

Hina used Strike Raid on the Heartless while Julia quickly used Blizzaga Pursuit. They kept attacking Dark Hide before it slashed them away and then disarmed Fierce Deity Heart as it tackled her to the ground and attempted to bite her, but Reisen's ears twitched as she turned from a Gurongi, aiming her finger at its mouth and shooting a laser in its mouth as it roared in pain. Fierce Deity Heart summoned her Keyblade and slashed the Heartless off of her. "Thanks!" She waved as Reisen nodded and turned back to kicking a Gurongi to the ground.

"Alright, let's make this interesting!" Deneb said as he went inside Hina and Urataros possesses Julia.

Ura-Julia smirked. **"This is going to be most enjoyable."**

 **"…Except that we're birds."** Den-Hina sweatdropped. **"This doesn't feel right."**

 _Then let us take over!_ Hina thought.

 **"Hmm...very well then."** Urataros said, allowing Julia to gain control.

 **"Give it your best!"** Deneb said _,_ giving Hina control. Both girls placed the Den-O Belts on and pressed the buttons on them before swiping the Rider Passes over them.

"Henshin!" They both shouted.

 **FLAMINGO ROD/SWAN VEGA FORM**

The two of them suddenly turned human, yet still had their animal colors.

Julia became Den-O Flamingo Rod Form, with the blue parts of the armor changed to the color Pink. Pink wings appeared on her back. The eyes changed to the color red. The boots are shaped shaped like Flamingo feet. There were Flamingo faces that acted as shoulder armor and headpiece. This form is more gracefully while combing the attacks type of Rod Form.

The cape of Den-O Swan Vega From, Hina, became wings. The feet became more Swan-like, and the arms gained feathers in the shape of spiked armed gauntlet. The blue parts turned white, while the parts that were already white turned sliver. The shoulder armor also looked more like swan faces.

The two of them smirked. "Alright, now it's personal." Flamingo Rod said.

Swan Vega cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this." She said as they ran over with their Keyblades out and proceeded to slash the Heartless with Flamingo Rod as Fierce Deity Heart joined them. Dark Hide roared and slashed them, only to hear a sound.

 **Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) SaGohZo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!**

Dark Hide was suddenly blocked by OOO and Kuuga, but OOO looked different.

The helmet had become more cylindrical with grey plating covering the most of it, grey ridges running above the temples and even a horn decorated with a red stone on the forehead. Completing the look were the eyepieces which had turned ruby red. The shoulder pads were larger and more angular with several grey lines running along the edges. The forearms were covered in large gauntlets which were almost entirely silver save for black lines decorating them. From a distance they looked like gorilla arms. As for the legs, the thighs were covered in segmented grey armor on the sides. The knees downward were covered in more grey armor which was segmented running down his shins while the knees and feet sported jagged tips.

Swan Vega, Flamingo Rod, and Fierce Deity Heart then proceeded to keep attacking until eventually, all three of them used Zantetsuken, as it roared in pain…and fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing while the last Gurongi fell from Raphael slashing through it.

 **End BGM**

"I must admit that you are impressive," Caucasus commented to Gatack as they were still battling. "Far more impressive than another man I know who bared the title, Gatack."

"Perhaps I am, but I'm sure that the Gatack you speak of was a great and noble man." replied Gatack.

"Maybe, but that couldn't save him from this." Caucasus said as he pressed a red button on his Hyper Zecter.

 **"Hyper Clock Up!"**

In an instant, he went blurry and in a blink of an eye, he was already right behind Gatack.

 **"Hyper Clock Over!"**

"You have no chance against my power…" Caucasus said as sparks suddenly erupted from Gatack, grunting in pain and getting on one knee.

"If that's the case, then I'll just have to beat you on your own terms." Gatack said as out of nowhere, another Hyper Zecter appeared in his hand before attaching it to the side of his belt. "Hyper Cast Off…" He said, before pushing lever down on the Zecter before it went back up.

 **"Hyper Cast Off!"**

Yellow electricity crackled all over Gatack as his armor became more bulkier and the stag horns on his head became a lot larger and more prominent.

 **"Change Hyper Stag Beetle!"**

 **BGM: Lord of Speed**

"Do you really think you can defeat me just because you donned yourself with armor?!" Caucasus asked, playing mind games with him.

"Let's find out."

 **"Hyper Clock Up!"**

With that declaration, both men entered a world which was far faster than the speed of light.

"You can't hit me with just your mere strength." Caucasus said as they clashed.

"No I can't, but I can with skill!" Gatack took out his Gatack Double Calibur, a pair of Shotel blades which resemble stag beetle mandibles, and then slashed Caucasus with them many times while also kicking him on the head, dazing him for a bit.

"This is the end for you." Gatack said as he pulled down the lever on his Hyper Zecter.

 **"Maximum Rider Power!"**

 **"1!"**

 **"2!"**

 **"3!"**

"Hyper Kick!" Gatack yelled.

 **"Rider Kick!"**

With one big leap, he delivered the Hyper Kick onto the chest of Caucasus with ease.

 **"Hyper Clock Over!"**

And with that, Gatack walked away while the fatally wounded Caucasus exploded behind him as he turned back into Ansem.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Fierce Deity Heart said.

"Yeah." Flamingo Rod nodded as the Kamen Riders turned back to normal.

"Hmm…I have an idea of how to beat Shen." John said as they all looked at them as Red Sister and Light landed on the ground.

"We're listening." Souji said.

John chuckled. "Well, you see…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Shen looked at the captives and smirked. "Such sad faces." He mocked, looking at them all…however…three of them weren't sad but seriously pissed off… they would be Tigress, Umbreon and Iris. "But now is the time for joy. You are going to be part of something beautiful. " He said, causing the three of them to growl. "In front of all the world…you and your precious Kung Fu will die. They will all…bow before me." He said. "Set sail!" He ordered as the boats started moving.

"You idiots…" Iris glared at the ones who lost their light. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY?!"

"There's no point in fighting if your loved ones are dead…" Isaac muttered.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?!" Umbreon yelled. "YOU'LL JUST GIVE UP OVER SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"She's right! If your loved ones are dead, you just have to keep fighting and AVENGE them." Iris said.

"But avenging them won't bring them back…" Nan argued. "What would you do if Horus was killed?"

"I'd never let that happen…"

"But what IF it happened?"

"…I'd avenge him."

"But would avenging him bring him back?" Isaac asked as Iris looked at him and clenched her wings.

 _Unbelievable…_ Iris growled.

"If I wasn't tied up and my tail wasn't being stepped on by Manaphy, I'd be Iron Tailing you so hard that I'd-"

"Um, I'm not stepping on you." Manaphy told her.

"THEN WHO IS?!"

"I am." Sylveon admitted.

"Ugh…great…" Umbreon sighed as they noticed the bridge in front of them.

"Uh, sir…what are we going to do about that bridge?" Boss Wolf asked.

"Nothing stands in my way." Shen declared. "FIRE!" He ordered as the cannon aimed directly at the bridge and fired, destroying it in the process, shocking everyone.

"YOU COWARD!" Tigress yelled.

"…Guys, look!" Kai caught their attention as they saw through the smoke a certain panda and two Keyblade wielding birds…and Fierce Deity Heart, Red Sister, Light, Wriggle and Souji.

"Is that…?!" Nan exclaimed, his light returning to his eyes.

"It is!" Isaac exclaimed.

Shen growled. "How many times do I have to kill the same stinking Panda and his no good Keyblade friends?!"

Po glared at Shen. "Shen! A panda and two Keyblade Wielders stand between you and your destiny!" He shouted…but Shen was too far away to hear him.

"WHAT?" Shen yelled back.

"Prepare yourself for a hot serving of justice!"

"…Uh…anyone get that?" Tewi asked.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Deadpool's mouth was covered in duct tape since Shen found him to be the most annoying of them all.

"…Just fire." Shen said as the cannon shot them, but they quickly avoided. They managed to go down and started beating some wolves up until Fierce Deity Heart used Strike Raid on the chains to free everyone. "No!"

 **BGM: Eye of the Tiger**

"Let's do this." Isaac said as they all started beating the wolves up, causing Shen to growl in annoyance, watching his own wolf army getting annihilated by everyone.

"Poseidon, go!" Shen ordered as Poseidon nodded and jumped down to aid the wolves, but even he got overwhelmed, but put up a better fight than the wolves…and then the other heroes joined them along with Ox and Croc.

"Master Ox! Master Croc!" Po exclaimed.

"Your friends are some inspiring ones." Master Ox said as they were then joined by Master Shifu as they started attacking them all until the wolf army was annihilated. Shen, Boss Wolf, and Poseidon were the only ones left.

Kamen Rider Scissor laughed as he then decided to transform back into Kosaka. "Is that the BEST you can do, you pathetic peacock?!"

Shen growled. "I'm just getting started." He said, snapping his fingers and then suddenly, a lot of Gurongi and Yummy showed up and then they all glared at Kosaka, who sweatdropped.

"Oh…"

"When will that ego of yours stop getting you into trouble?!" Yuno shouted.

"For once, it's ALL of us." Kosaka said…only to get Iron Tailed in the crotch by Umbreon. "AGH!"

"Unbelievable…" Iris sighed.

"Eiji, use GataKiriBa." Ankh ordered OOO.

"Hai!" Eiji nodded as he put on the OOO Driver and put in three green Core Metals into the slots and then slid the scanner over it.

 **"Kuwagata, Kamakiri, Batta: (Buzz) Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri, Ba! GataKiriBa!"**

Like before, three Medals depicting the ones on OOO's belt appeared in a vertical line before colliding with his chest and donning him in his armor. This time, the top section of the emblem on his chest was a dark green pair of kuwagata beetle horns. His helmet likewise was green with a mouth plate that had a single line running through it like a beetle shell. His eyes had turned orange and a pair of green horns like a kuwagata beetle's emerged from the top of her helmet. The middle section of his armor was donned with a bright green set with a mantis symbol on his chest. His gauntlets were green with black accents and had long blades extending from them and were able to reach up to his elbows. The legs were the same as TaToBa.

This was OOO's GataKiriBa Combo.

"I'm not done yet!" He exclaimed as he split himself into several clones, each on turning into a different Combo. First off, the TaToBa Combo.

 **"Taka, Tora, Batta: Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!"**

The Tatoba Combo was joined by Tigress, Shotaro, Tohka, Mantis, Nazrin, Paolo, Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form, Rin, Chen and Ran.

Next up was the Gatakiriba combo who was joined by Hina who went into Swan Vega Form, Ninja Turtles, Abby, Croc, and Kamen Rider Den-O Zeronos Altar Form.

Then, it was LaToraTar Combo.

 **"Lion, Tora, Cheetah: (Roar) La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!"**

It was joined by Yuno, Minene, Kosaka who turned back into Scissor, Worldwalker, Vito, Kintaros, and Tewi.

Then came SaGohZo Combo.

 **"Sai, Gorilla, Zou: (Dull thud) Sagohzo... (Drum beat) Sa-Goh-Zo!"**

Fierce Deity Heart, Li Li, Chen the Brewmaster, Kamen Rider Gai, Ox, the Regi trio and Regigigas, and Tristina joined the SaGohZo.

Then it was the TaJaDol Combo.

 **Taka, Kujaku, Condor: (Eagle screech) Ta~Ja~Dol!**

The TaJaDol Combo was an all red combo. The Taka Head helmet had turned into the Taka Head Brave with a more detailed design on the helmet to resemble a bird's head with the yellow beak being a gemstone. The wing–like attachments to the helmet had become bigger and the eyes had turned red. Then there were the Kujaku Arms where the shoulder blades were winged and equipped to his legs were the Condor Leg armor. The sides of his thighs were decorated with crimson fabric which held the image of feathers when looked upon. The shin armor spread out just below the knees in more wing–like decoration. His feet though had a single yellow blade rising from the red armor over his feet with two similar blades coming from either side of his ankles. The O–Lung Circle crest was surrounded by a golden ring which sported a red emblem that resembled a phoenix.

This Combo was joined by Red Sister, Light, Reisen, Shifu, Crane, Hikari, Flame, Flare, Sieg, Kai, Wriggle, and Iris.

Then was the ShaUTa Combo.

 **Shachi, Unagi, Tako: (Splash) Sha-Sha-ShaUTa, Sha-Sha-ShaUTa!**

This Combo was all blue donned in a blue helmet with yellow eyes, white lightning bolts under those eyes, small fins on either side of his jaw, and a black faceplate. The top part of the helmet was pointed forwards and there was a fin on top. His arms were decorated with blue and had large fins on the shoulders which had white cords running down behind his arms and into the blue wristbands he wore. And his legs were complete covered up to his thighs with bright blue armor which appeared to be similar to octopus tentacles lined side by side with the suction cups pointing out. The O–Lung Circle crest sported a killer whale on top, an electric eel in the middle, and an octopus on the bottom.

This particular combo was joined by Julia in her Kamen Rider Den-O Flamingo Rod form, Kamen Rider Gatack, and Maria.

Then, came the dinosaur-I mean, PuToTrya Combo.

 **Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno: (Screech) Pu-To-Tyrannosaurus!**

This dino…er…combo was joined by Utsuho, Zeb, Chewbacca, Sarah, Ventus, Buru, and Souji who had transformed into Den-O Cheetah Gun form, thanks to a certain Imagin.

The next combo was BuraKaWani.

 **Cobra, Kame, Wani: (Snake hiss) Bura-Ka~~Wani!**

The snake-like combo was joined by the Disney Trio, Professor Jacob, Viper, Kamen Rider New Den-O Teddy, Shou, Deadpool, and Kamen Rider Odin.

And finally… the Super TaToBa Combo.

 **Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta: Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!**

And this super combo was joined by Po, Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate From, Kimomaru, Isaac, Nan, Meiling, Team Chaotix, Beast Boy, and Ankh.

As for the pets and Pokemon? They went straight for Shen. "This is impossible…" Shen growled. "Those Kamen Riders are interfering with everything!" He exclaimed, watching them all work together to destroy them all…and then Poseidon tried to strike the Pokemon, but I-Rex roared and tackled him to the ground, and then eating said Dark Rider.

"Ah…I feel better." I-Rex said.

Shen's eye twitched. "FIRE!"

"What?! But some of our wolf brethren are in the way!"

"I don't care, just FIRE!"

Boss Wolf clenched his fists and tossed the torch to the side. "No." He said, forcing Shen to throw a blade at him, killing him as he then lit the cannon…and then fired, hitting them all as they were blasted out into the bay and out of town.

"What the…?" Horus wondered as he ran out of the jail of his own safety to see everyone knocked out cold, then seeing Fierce Deity Heart floating on her back, knocked out. "No! ROSE!"

 **End BGM**

Fierce Deity Heart then suddenly slowly sank into the water right when Shen's ships and a few others with surviving wolves soon came into view and looked at Po, Swan Vega, Flamingo Rod, Kuuga and OOO were floating on floating wood. She opened her eyes to see she was underwater. _So…this is it…_ She thought. _Dammit…I don't even have any strength left to swim back up…but…do I even know how to swim?_ She thought and then sighed. _Brother…sister…mommy…daddy…it seems…I won't be around anymore…and Horus…I'm sorry…_ She closed her eyes. _I love you…_

Suddenly, she landed on something soft as it turned out to be Primal Kyogre as he started moving up until he surfaced and then Shaymin and Diancie gently picked her up and put her on the ground. "Is she okay?" Diancie asked.

"I'm not sure if she's still breathing." Kyogre said.

Umbreon limped over and her tail lit up. "This might help…" She said as she jumped up and used Iron Tail on her stomach, but it didn't work. So she did it again until she coughed out some water and weakly opened her eyes.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she tried to get up but had to lean on her elbow for support. "Ow…"

"Easy now…you're beat up just like everyone else." Shaymin said as Fierce Deity Heart saw Eevee approaching her and then gently nuzzled her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Eevee said as Fierce Deity Heart smiled and attempted to hug him…until they heard a cannon firing as they looked to see Po suddenly doing inner peace and returning the cannonball into the water, shocking Shen and anyone else that was witnessing it.

"Heheh." Po smirked…and then noticed his hand was on fire, causing him to freak out as he ran around before putting it in his mouth.

"…Again!" Shen ordered as they all fired, but Po kept sending them back, with the help of Swan Vega and Flamingo Rod as they sent them back too.

"Holy crap…" Nan said.

"Atta girl!" Souji grinned.

OOO and Kuuga got up and saw that the three of them were sending the cannonballs back. "I'll be damned…" OOO said.

"Impressive." Kuuga said.

"Keep firing! KEEP FIRING!" Shen ordered as a gorilla lit Shen's cannon up and fired at them.

"I'll take care of this one." Po said as he grabbed it, as he spun up in the air and then landed, before spinning a few times as everyone saw a spinning yin-yang as Shen's eyes widened in surprise before Po stopped and smirked. "Skadoosh." He said as he threw it back as Shen's ship exploded.

"Ha! It's over." Swan Vega grinned.

"Not yet…" Tristina's voice said as they looked at her. "He lived through that."

"How?" Flamingo Rod asked.

"Never mind that. Let's just go." Po said.

Shen weakly got up, coughing as he saw the ships destroyed and looked up to see his own cannon hovering above him. "How did you…how did you do it…?" He asked, looking at the three while ignoring OOO and Kuuga.

"You know, just keep your elbows up and let your shoulders loose." Po said.

"Not that…" Shen said. "How did you three find peace? I took away your parents…everything." He said and looked at the girls. "You two…should be fragile girls…after what Voldemort and Kyoka did to you, becoming monsters from that HDD, having Cyber Koba turn you into mindless slaves, your Keyblade friend being taken by that Spartan…and having the Chaos Kin take Isaac's and Nan's souls away… I scarred you for life…I scarred ALL of you for life…"

"See, that's the thing Shen… scars heal." Po said. "Also, Voldewho?"

"Technically, wounds heal while scars fade." Flamingo Rod said. "Those things are a distant memory now while yes, they may come back and haunt us one day… but we'll get over it." She said.

"We're not as fragile as you think." Swan Vega said. "We let go of it…unlike you." She said. "It just doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters…is what you choose to be now."

Shen's eyes widened. "I see… in that case…I choose-" He suddenly pulled out blades. "THIS!" He yelled.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Shen quickly slashed the five of them, but they quickly blocked and countered as Shen whistled as Dark Kabuto, Gara the Reptile Greed, Uva the Insect Greeed, and N-Gamio-Zeda the Wolf Gurongi appeared in front of them.

"Oh great…" Flamingo Rod growled in annoyance, but then suddenly Chen and Li Li came up on the destroyed ship.

"We'll help you take on the peacock." Chen said.

"The other two pandas!" Shen growled.

 **End BGM**

"You guys take on Shen, we'll distract the others." OOO said. "Oi! Over here!" He said as he ran off and landed on a piece of wood as Kuuga did the same thing as the Dark Rider and Kaijin followed them, leaving the three pandas and two bird-like Kamen Riders to deal with Shen.

"I'll make sure you won't recover from these scars!" Shen growled as he slashed them, but the two Riders blocked and Flamingo Rod used Strike Raid and Swan Vega used Triple Firaga. "Argh!" He growled as Po punched him.

Chen and Li Li karate kicked the peacock away, but Shen quickly recovers from it and then threw blades, but the three pandas evaded while the two used Reflega, hitting Shen as he cried out in pain. Flamingo Rod used Aerial Slam, but instead of slashing him down, she and Swan Vega scissor kicked him down. "Give it up, Shen! This battle is over!" Swan Vega told him.

"That's what you think!" He declared as all five of them went all out while dodging the attacks, while unaware of any of them…there was a crack as the cannon was about to fall on them…and Shen did not notice this.

The three pandas and two Riders noticed this by the time the cannon began to fall. Shen however noticed this too late, but instead of trying to escape, he closed his eyes and spread his wings open, accepting his fate before the cannon crushed him. The Kamen Riders, with the help of Scissor and Gai and their Contract Monsters, destroyed Dark Kabuto and his Kaijin allies. Gara managed to escape however.

Fierce Deity Heart chuckled. "What a way to go…" She said as the Pokemon nodded, and then she felt a hug from behind to see Horus. "Hey…" She said, having some of her strength back to hug him as Red Sister walked over to them while holding on to her arm before the two changed back to their normal animal-like selves.

Po, Flamingo Rod and Swan Vega swam up to a huge piece of wood before three hands came out to see Tigress, Nan and Souji. "That was pretty hardcore." Tigress said as they helped them up as Nan and Souji hugged the girls as the Imagins came out of them, turning them back into Julia and Hina…and then Po hugged Tigress as everyone jawdropped at this.

"It seems you three have found inner peace." Shifu walked up to them. "…At such a young age."

"Well, we had a pretty good teacher." Po said as he attempted to hug him, but Shifu slipped away with a grin on his face as they all saw fireworks exploding into the sky while an image of a peacock appeared during the fireworks. During the celebration, Kamen Rider Kuuga becomes a Summon Gem for Julia.

* * *

 _Later…_

"What do you mean he's not here?! It's my son's birthday! All he wanted was to meet the Dragon Warrior!"

"How about some tofu birthday cake instead?" Mr. Ping asked.

"You know, I think we'll just try again another time. When do you think he'll be back?"

Mr. Ping looked at the two sadly. "I don't know! Okay?! I don't know! Maybe never! I've been worrying all day, but that's my job, I'm his dad, I miss him…I mean, I was his dad…" He sobbed. "Why did he have to go and save China?! I know why…but why? He's just…one little…panda…" He sighed as the kid gasped as he turned around to see Po and the others. "Son!" He exclaimed as he ran over and hugged him.

"Hey dad." He said as he hugged him back. "You know…there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"I found the village that I was born in and…well…I realized how I ended up in that radish basket."

"I see…"

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Mr. Ping asked, fearing the worst.

"…I'm your son." He said as he hugged him tightly.

"Well, I guess that's it." Worldwalker said, cuing Yukari as a gap opened up.

"We'd come with you…" Mantis said. "But someone has to stay and protect the valley, y'know what I mean?"

Nan chuckled. "True." He nodded as Tigress suddenly hugged Hina and Julia.

"Take care, you two." She said as they hugged her back.

"Before we go…I want to ask something." Isaac said and looked at Umbreon. "Who do you hate me so much?"

"Why do I hate you?" Umbreon asked. "It's because your darkness pisses me off. Every time I see you lose yourself, I seriously get pissed off and I have to Iron Tail you to get you back to your senses, you idiot! That's why I'm Tristina's Pokemon…because I don't want to hang out with some darkness loser like you…and it's because I seriously do not like douchebags like you."

"But what about the time Nan and I argue all the time?"

"That's because your arguing gives me a migraine…and it's annoying."

"Uh…if I may." Sylveon said. "I'm your Pokemon…because I want to serve as an inspiration for you to try and help you be yourself again and not lose control." She explained as Isaac's eyes widened at this. "That's why I'm with you…and you seriously need to call me out more because of this."

"Why not call yourself out?" Umbreon asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't know!" Sylveon said.

"Sometimes, you can be too nice for your own good, sis." Umbreon sighed before giving her sibling an affectionate rub.

"Alright, all that's taken care of." Glaceon said. "Let's just head back into the Citadel."

"Right." Isaac nodded as they all walked into the gap, as Kosaka, Reisuke, John and Ansem walked into the gap with them as it disappeared.

* * *

 **BGM: Dumpling Warrior Remix (Kung Fu Panda 2)**

The ending begins with Mario and Luigi putting on Kung Fu outfits on and looking at their opponents, which was none other than Peach and Daisy themselves as they ran over and started attacking each other, with all of them blocking.

It then cuts to Meiling doing a 'come at me' taunt at Chen as they quickly run for each other and started doing Kung Fu moves. Chen grabbed her foot and flipped her over, but she recovered and did a spinning kick.

It then cuts to the Street Fighter world as it shows Cammy and Chun-Li going at it, and then Chun-Li kicks her in the chest and used an uppercut to knock her high into the air to knock her out.

In the Smash Mansion, the scene shows off Ryu and Sheik attacking, as Ryu used Focus Punch, but Sheik threw a Deku Nut down to stun him. She then appeared behind him and karate kicked him away.

It then switches to Impa as she's meditating while standing. Ganondorf runs to her and punches her, but she grabs his fist without even looking and flips him over, as he attempts to sweep kick her but she jumps in the air and lands as she glances at him with a smirk while Ganondorf is left impressed…and a bit frustrated.

It then shows Abigail and Samus on bamboo sticks as they are then seen kicking each other, but ended up crossing legs, both of them smirking at each other.

It then switches to Rose and Maria Jr with a couple of sticks as they proceed to do a few moves before accidentally hitting each other on the head to knock them out, as Light, Horus, Isaac and Tristina sweatdrops at this.

It then heads off to Hyperdimension as Purple Heart does a few Kung Fu moves and then karate chopping the air behind her…and then feels something as she sees she accidentally knocked down IF, as she transforms back into Neptune and kneels down to see if she's alright.

It then switches to Julia and Hina karate kicking Nan and Souji as they block their attacks, but then got hit in the gut by a karate chop, knocking them down as the two girls helped them up.

It then shows off Isaac in a karate position, as he then did a few karate chops in the air before doing a pose…and then Umbreon Iron Tailed him as he cries out in pain before Umbreon walks away while Sylveon came in and gently nuzzled him.

It then switches to Natsu with his scarf covering his entire head except his eyes as Happy was on his shoulder, doing a ninja pose before karate chopping a piece of wood, breaking it as he then karate chopped a piece of metal next…only for the bones in his hand to shatter as he cries out in pain and rolls on the ground while Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy facepalm and Gajeel eats the metal.

It then switches to the Mortal Kombat world with Scorpion and Sub-Zero going at it, attacking each other before Scorpion strikes him down…but before he could kill him once again, he gets poked from behind as he turns around to see Raiden in front of him, going into a position as Scorpion accepts the fight.

It then shows off Zelda transforming into Sheik and doing a few ninja-style moves before ending it off by doing a kick in the air, then disappearing.

The ending ends by showing Meiling and Chen once again as they are panting while smirking as they proceed to do a final attack…only for Chen to knock down Meiling, defeating her.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Well, that's a way to end a life." Ultron said.

"Indeed…" Arthas nodded. "Shen got cocky at the end."

"It all comes down to how he did it." Zeref said.

"Well, now that Shen is gone. What should we do next?" Vaatu asked.

"Hmm…" Golden Frieza muttered.

"I have an idea." A voice said as they looked to see Tatanga walking in. "Have you noticed that a certain Kingdom is defenseless at the moment?"

"You mean…the Mushroom Kingdom?" Blackbeard asked.

"Yes." Another voice said. "The Mushroom Kingdom will fall." He said and then suddenly laughed. "I HAVE CHORTLES! The Mushroom Kingdom will take quite the beating!"

"Yeah right!" A voice exclaimed as they looked at Sabrina, who looked much better than before along with Namine. "You tried that twice and look where THAT got you! How is trying to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom A THIRD TIME going to help you, green face?!"

"Green face?" Fawful looked at her before shrugging it off. "Heheh, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you." He smirked.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Aria asked.

"Oh, my dear Keyblade Wielders…have you ever heard of this great darkness that lies beneath a town called Rogueport?"

"Great darkness…" Xarina said. "…Rogueport…" She gasped. "YOU DON'T MEAN…"

"Yes… HER." Fawful said as a dark figure appeared behind Fawful.

"Oh my god…no…! The Shadow Queen?!" Sabrina exclaimed in fear.

"Yes…it's me." Shadow Queen smirked. "Now…you will all sit back and watch the Mushroom Kingdom fall to the ground!" She said as she started laughing evilly, joined by Tatanga and Fawful as Sabrina looked at the others, who had concerned and worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Time to kick back and relax and...i'm human again!**

 **Ah...much better.**


	79. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Oh baby! I'm back to my old self again!" Vito exclaimed once they walked through the gap.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Nan grinned. "This is more like it!"

"It sure is." Isaac said.

"I prefer my angel self over that weird condor." Iris said, then seeing Viridi kissing Pit. "HEY! GET YOUR FREAKIN' LIPS OFF OF MY FATHER, YOU LOLI BITCH!" She said, running straight for her, but Dark Pit got in the way. "Out of my way!"

"You don't understand! Pit and Viridi are-" Dark Pit was knocked out by an angry Iris as she then tackled Viridi to the ground.

"Hey! Buzzkill!" Pit exclaimed, watching Viridi getting beaten to a pulp and then Icarus joined in to take down Iris…but once again, she beat them to a pulp before walking away.

"When are we going to tell her that we're married…?" Viridi groaned.

"I have no idea…" Pit sighed.

* * *

 _Later…_

Hina and Julia were in front of each other, in Kung Fu positions. They smirked before running straight for each other and delivered a karate kick. "Heh, do you think that world rubbed off on us?" Julia asked.

"Blame Shifu!" Hina chuckled as she jumped back and blocked all the karate kicks with her hand before karate chopping Julia, but she blocked as well, both of them looking like they're having a fun time. Hina backflipped and then did a 'come at me' taunt as Julia ran over and kicked her, but Hina caught her leg and flipped her over, but she recovered and karate chopped her, but she grabbed her arm as both of them smirked.

"Hey…" A voice said, catching their attention as they looked to see Tristina, Flare, Kai and Maria walked up to them.

"Yo." Hina waved…as if anyone could see, Hina and Julia looked chipper while the other four still looked like they were hurting.

"How is it that you were able to move on?" Kai asked. "We heard you talking to Shen earlier."

"Inner peace, my friend." Julia grinned. "Shifu taught us that we'll never be able to find inner peace until we let go of what's hurting us…and Soothsayer."

"But…the Chaos Kin…and Meta…and Voldemort! Don't they scare you?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"They do…but not as much as they were before." Hina said. "Because of that world we were in, it made me believe in myself once more… something that was taken from me at Hogwarts. We just had to find the courage to believe in ourselves again."

"Do you think…we'll find our confidence once again?" Flare asked.

"You will." Hina nodded. "Someday, we'll be back to our normal selves." She said and raised her fist, clenching it. _Meta…your days are numbered. I will get Sheila back if it's the last thing I do._

"I wish we were confident as you two are…" Maria muttered, and then Julia and Hina hugged the girls in comfort.

"You'll get it back. We know you will." Julia said.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

 **End BGM**

Meiling cracked her knuckles and got in a fighting position as Chen smirked, going in a fighting position as well. "Let's see how strong they really say you are." Chen said.

Meiling smirked. "Oh, you just wait, panda." She said.

Chen chuckled. "I'll have to be mindful of your spell cards."

"Indeed." Meiling nodded. "Now, shall we begin?"

 **BGM: Shanghai Teahouse ~ Chinese Tea (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

Meiling ran over to Chen and karate kicked him, but he blocked and kicked her in the chest before punching her in the gut and used an uppercut, but she quickly recovered. He then ran over and kicked her, but she blocked with the palm of her hand and then her other hand started to glow a rainbow-like aura. _Uh oh!_ Chen thought.

 _Flowery Sign: Mountain Breaker!_ Meiling thought before hitting him high in to the air as she then flew up and scissor kicked him down as he landed and making a small crater, but he rolled back and avoided Meiling landing on him.

"So, this is the strength of the Rainbow Dragon." Chen said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet."

"Bring it on." Chen said as they proceeded to go at it and then Meiling kicked him, but Chen blocked it and then picked her up and threw her behind him, but she caught herself with her hands and used a spinning kick to knock him away as she got up.

"Chi Sign: Earth Dragon Sky Dragon Kick!"

Chen was sent flying back, but landed on his feet. "Heh, this reminds me of the good ol' days." He said as Meiling ran over, but he quickly sweep kicked her to make her trip as he did a roundhouse kick to knock her away, making her roll on the ground but quickly recovered.

"Alright, time to kick it up a notch." She said before clapping her hands together and a rainbow-like aura surrounded the woman. _Fierce Tiger Energy Release!_

 _Oh, now she's getting serious._ Chen thought. _Good, this is about to get interesting…_ He thought as Meiling ran over to him, but was more faster. _She's faster! Fascinating…_

"Flower Sign: Colorful Light Lotus Palm!" She shouted, pushing Chen back as he lightly growled.

"Hmph, impressive. But is that all you can do?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Meiling exclaimed as the two then went all out until they both jumped back, panting.

"I admit, you're pretty strong…even for me." Chen said as Meiling smirked. "However, this battle will be over soon." He said, running over to her.

"I agree!" Meiling agreed as she pulled out a spell card while running. "Three Blasts: Colorful Ultimate Mountain Breaker!" She exclaimed as her fist glowed again as she punched him, but he ducked and pulled back his fist as her eyes widened. _He was expecting that?!_ She thought before getting punched in the gut from Chen as she was launched in the air…but she did not recover as she landed on the ground, knocked out.

 **End BGM**

"Heh…that was good exercise for me." He said as he walked over to the Chinese warrior and extended his hand. "That was a good spar…"

"Remind me to never fight a panda again…" Meiling groaned as Chen laughed at this and then she joined in on the laughter as he then helped her up and wrapped her arm on him for support. _Although…I think I found myself a good sparring partner…_

Chen then looked at the future kids who were sparring against one another, Kung Fu style. "I believe the world we were just in had an effect on them."

"I think it's rubbing off on everyone." Meiling said. "Look." She pointed as they saw Mario and Luigi in Kung Fu outfits, sparring against Peach and Daisy.

"Fascinating…" Chen chuckled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ah…nothing like relaxing after going at it." Hina said.

"Yep." Julia nodded, then saw her mother in a fetal position on the couch as Wendy and Ven were sitting next to Sarah. "Mom…" She sighed.

"…I need to find out if it was the truth." Sarah said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked, looking at her in concern.

"Yes." She said, clenching her fists. "Those were my parents in that recorder no doubt…" She said. "I need to see…if they were speaking the truth…or Shen made them say those horrible things."

"The truth may hurt, though…"

"I know, but the sooner I find out, the better." Sarah said. "Yukari, gap me to Traverse Town."

"Alright." She nodded as she opened up a gap. "Be careful."

"I will." She said as she ran in.

"I'll go with her." Ven said as he ran in as Julia followed after Ven, then Nan joined in and then the gap closed.

"I can understand Julia, but why Nan?" Natsu asked.

"Sometime before they went to Kung Fu Panda, Sarah told me that she feels Nan is part of the family basically." Erza explained. "I had to hold back my tears because of what she said."

"I see..." Natsu nodded. "…Do you think we should watch the events unfold? They may not like it, but I want to find out for myself as well."

"I was thinking about that." E. Gadd muttered. "Well, we may as well." He said as he turned the machine on as they all looked at the screen.

* * *

 **BGM: Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Where does your family live?" Nan asked as soon as they started walking through the first district.

"The second district." Sarah said as she hurried off. The three of them followed her until they got into the second district and then knocked on the door. They waited for a few seconds until the door opened to see a woman standing there.

She had curly hair with a bow on top of it, blue eyes, she had a tattoo on her arm that said 'Love me like a bitch' while wearing a dark brown T-shirt with words on it saying 'I may be a bitch, but at least I'm pretty unlike you' and had black jeans. "Sarah!" The woman exclaimed happily and hugged her tightly. "How come you didn't say that you were coming?" She asked, but Sarah said nothing, but forced a smile. "Come in, come in!" She requested and let them in. "Honey, our daughter is here with her husband and daughter…and…uh…what was your name, dear?"

"Nan."

"And Nan!" She said as a man came walking in, having straight black hair with a mustache, as he had blue-green eyes. He had a red T-shirt with words: 'The person who reads this shirt is either a genius or a complete idiot' and wearing slick ripped up jeans.

"Sarah!" He grinned. "How's the world traveling with your family? …And…a friend…?"

"Yeah." Nan nodded.

"And a friend!" He chuckled.

"We have a lot to catch up on!" The woman grinned. "Mike, go warm up the stew!"

"You got it, Cassie!"

"Mom…dad…there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

 **End BGM**

"…" Sarah clenched her fists, visibly gulping. "Are you...really who you say you are?"

"Hmm? Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Do you…know of this world named Kung Fu Panda?"

"Kung Fu Panda? Of course! We've seen the movies! You've been to that world? Go back there and tell Po I said hi!" Mike laughed.

"No…" Sarah clenched her fists. "We were stopping a peacock named Shen and…he showed me something completely heartbreaking." She said. "He came by in this house earlier…and…recorded what you said." She said, pulling out a recorder as it turns out, she managed to retrieve it after Shen was killed. "Is this…the real you?" She asked and pressed the play button.

During the conversation in the recorder, Cassie's and Mike's eyes widened. "Honey, we'd never-"

"Drop the façade." Sarah ordered. "Are you really who you say you are?!"

Cassie growled. "So…the peacock revealed the truth to you." She said. "Hmph…I never thought a whiny little bitch would figure us out."

Sarah's eyes widened as she dropped the recorder in pure horror. "So it's true…" She said, trembling.

"Yes, it's true… you whiny, prissy little princess." Mike said.

"You were such a depressing child!" Cassie said. "Your cute little shenanigans made me want to PUKE." She said. "I should've killed you as soon as you were born…but no…you decided to grow up and be this little bitch that got on our nerves."

"B-but…I'd never…!"

"It amazes me that we never killed you…when the opportunity was given to us many many times, you fucking whore!" Mike said.

"It only got worse when you grabbed yourself a Keyblade!" Her mother continued. "Why did it choose YOU?! It should've went to someone else…but no, it chooses the bitchy princess! You and your stupid Keyblade should go to hell!" She exclaimed.

"In fact, you should just kill yourself! I knew I made a mistake as soon as you were born!" Mike said. "And don't expect US to come to your fuckin' funeral because we'll never be there…that's how much of an ugly whore you are!"

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face. "Does it hurt?" Cassie asked as Sarah nodded. "GOOD. NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FEEL, YOU PARASITE!"

"As for YOU three." Mike pointed to Ven, Julia and Nan. "You three are complete idiots for being near this whore!"

"We're not idiots! We love her very much!" Julia growled.

"Hmph, who would ever love a bitch like her?" Cassie asked. "You three…you guys are FUCKING STUPID to be near this bitch! I'm amazed you didn't leave her, you shitheads!"

Sarah growled as she clenched her fists. "Don't you dare…talk down to them…IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed before slapping them on the cheek, surprising the two. "Fine, if you don't want me OR my family… you can go screw off." She glared at them. "I'll be a better parent than you EVER were to me! And once you realize what you have done…and come asking for forgiveness, I'll forgive you…IF you are truly willing to be part of my life…and my family's life again." She said.

"You little-"

"Goodbye…" Sarah said as she walked away, but then noticed something on a wall. She looked to see it was a picture of her younger self posing with a smile as her two parents were there with smiles on their faces…but now she realized that they were false smiled. She then picked it up and glared at the two before throwing it to the ground, as it shattered as she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

"Sarah, wait!" Ven said as he walked out with Julia, as Nan walked out…but before he stepped outside, he looked at them and flipped them off before walking out. "Sarah…are you…"

"Leave me alone…" Sarah said as she ran off.

"Sarah!" Ven exclaimed as he ran after her…while Julia fell on her knees.

"Julia?" Nan asked as he knelt down next to her as Julia started crying.

"My grandparents…suck…!" Julia sobbed.

Nan sighed and then hugged her, kissing her on the cheek. "Where are your parents going?" He asked after holding her for a couple of minutes.

"The fifth district…that's where we live." She said. "My mom wanted to be close to her parents."

"Can we go there?" He asked as she nodded and led the way while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 _With Sarah…_

Sarah ran into her house and didn't stop running until she got into her room and collapsed on her bed, crying. "Why…WHY?!" She sobbed. "I loved them…and…and…"

"Honey?" Ven walked in on her.

"Ven…" She said as she got up and hugged him tightly.

"It's going to be okay…"

"How is it okay?! You heard my parents…they called me a whore…a bitch! Why would they do this…?! I loved them…but they never loved me back!" She cried into his chest as Ven hugged her tightly. "They wanted me dead…how am I supposed to live with that?!" She sobbed, still crying on his chest, letting the tears flow while saying nothing for several minutes as she cried uncontrollably. He then heard a door closing as he slowly turned his head to see Julia and Nan, looking concerned.

"Ven…" She said, looking into his eyes after unburying her face from his chest, as he looked in her tear-stained eyes. "Please…make me feel better." She said. "I want…to have some intimacy…"

Nan's eyes widened, jawdropping at this while Julia was speechless at this. "Of course…anything to make you feel better." Ven said, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"…Never thought I'd hear that." Nan said as Julia sat down on the couch, motioning him to sit down with her as he did, noticing the sadness in her eyes. "Julia…" He said as she looked at him before kissing her. Julia closed her eyes and pulled him down, as it was turning into a make-out session.

Ven had gently pushed Sarah on the bed, taking off her shirt to reveal her breasts. He then gropes her breasts as she moaned with pleasure, looking at her shirtless husband. "More…please." She begged. "I want to feel good…"

Ven nodded as he leaned over and kissed her, his tongue going along ever inch of her mouth as she wrapped her arms around him. Their tongues wrestled each other while both of their arms slowly took off their pants.

 _One moment later..._

Sarah and Ven collapsed on their pillows, looking at each other. "Ven…thank you…"

"No problem…" Ven said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah said as Ven wrapped his arms around her while Sarah buried her face into his chest, looking calmer…but on the inside, she was broken.

They would remain in each others arms for the rest of the night.

As for Nan and Julia, they were still making out while also groping Julia's breasts as she moaned in pleasure, as this would go on for several hours in the night before Nan got up. "Shall we go to bed?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded as they walked into Julia's bedroom where they climbed into bed together, looking into each others eyes before kissing each other and then falling asleep, wrapping each other in their arms.

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

"I'm glad you turned that off before things got crazy in that room." Vito sighed.

"That poor girl…" Rosalina sighed. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"Lots and lots of pain…" Lelouch muttered. "Not to mention betrayal."

"They remind me of my my abusive parents before I was rescued by Sabrina, her friends, Minene and Second World Yuki" Yuno said. "…Speaking of him, I wonder how he's holding up."

Yuki shrugged. "Who knows…he's probably holding up fine."

"They seemed like such good parents…" Marisa said.

"I am THIS close to burning down their house…" Natsu growled.

"Don't worry…" Worldwalker chuckled. "Their house WILL burn…"

"No one will be burning anything." Shotaro came in. "I won't allow it."

"I said their house would burn, not that they would be dead. We don't want Sarah to be unbearably heartbroken." Worldwalker said.

"Either way, none of you will be doing anything to them. You're all better than that." Tohka added as she came as well. "They're not worth it anyway."

"They're right…besides, Sarah suffered enough for one night." Erza said.

"…Hey, where's my big brother?" Rose asked.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"Those…BASTARDS…" Isaac yelled. He was in the Virtual Reality area as he just killed several Heartless and an Iron Knuckle. "Those no good…little…" Darkness was coming out of him. "AAAAGH!" He screamed before realizing he's losing himself in the darkness as he quickly called out Sylveon…but he was still pissed off.

"Sylve!" Sylveon exclaimed as she used her feelers to go around his neck and closing her eyes, using Heal Bell to stop the darkness from making Isaac snap.

Isaac took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you…" He said and hugged the Pokemon. _Did I just seriously let myself get pissed off over a betrayal like that?!_ He thought before sighing again.

* * *

 _Later...at a familiar house..._

"Dammit...that bitch really has a hard hand." Cassie muttered.

"I can't believe we had to put up with this shit." growled Mike.

"That's the least of your concerns." They heard a voice, turning around to see Kamen Rider Wyvern and Gryphon.

"What are you Kamen Rider shits doing here?" snarled Cassie.

"Just here to take care of some business." Wyvern answered. "And funny how you knew what we were, considering how no one told you about Kamen Riders."

"Not to mention how your appearance hadn't changed compared from that photo." Gryphon added, pointing to the picture from before. Cassie and Mike stiffened at that.

"We...We don't know what you're talking about." Mike hissed.

"Really? Cause I think you know exactly what we are talking about." Gryphon said, taking out a strange ball before rolling it over to them. When it was close enough to them, it released a strange smoke that covered the two.

Once the smoke cleared, in the place of Cassie and Mike were two Salis Worms.

"Worms. I thought so." Wyvern said sternly.

"No one else must ever know about this." Gryphon said as she and Wyvern inserted their Claw Chips. "Especially not Sarah."

 **"Calibur!"**

 **"Spear!"**

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Scanea Felix**

A portal opened up and had Nan, Julia, Ven and Sarah walk out. "Hey, are you feeling better?" Erza asked Sarah with concern.

"Yeah…a little…" Sarah muttered.

"Okay." Erza nodded. _I feel bad for you._ She thought as the four of them went off to do various things…and speaking of various things…

* * *

 _With Iris…_

Iris was in the Virtual Reality room, wielding a cannon that looked similar to the Predator Cannon, but was red and black and had Diablo's head as the cannon mouth.

"Alright, let's see what this thing can do." Iris whispered to herself, focusing the Diablo Cannon on her targets, which were all copies Viridi.

Iris fired continuous shots from the Cannon, which were balls of fire, hitting every target as they burned up. Next was the charge shot, which was a huge ball of lava that exploded when it hit one of the targets, with many more being caught in the explosion.

"I'm liking this already…" Iris chuckled as she proceeded to beat up a few more Viridi copies with melee attacks. She fired at a copy that was close to her, but the flames jumped back at Iris after hitting her target, burning her a bit.

 _Note to self; never shoot up close with this._ Iris thought.

* * *

 _With Professor Jacob and Tohka…_

"Ah…this is nice." Jacob said as he was at the fishing area with Tokha. They weren't exactly fishing, but having a picnic while watching Cayenne fish by himself.

"Yeah, it feels great to kick back and relax…while not having to worry about being an animal in the process." Tohka said.

"So true." Jacob said.

 _I wonder what animal I would be if I went in that world?_ Cayenne wondered.

* * *

 _Hikari, Reiji, Icarus and Buru…_

"This is amazing…" Reiji said, sitting on the grass and watching the Wisps play with Dragon Rex.

"It sure is." Hikari nodded.

"The wisps are totally cute." Buru said.

"Indeed." Icarus said as they leaned back and watched the three Lake Pokemon fly around, while their hands touched each other. They looked at each other and blushed, smiling.

* * *

 _With the Code Geass gang…_

"I…I'm speechless." C.C. said.

"No kidding…" Nunnally said.

"My god…I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad Megatronus came to our world…" Lelouch muttered.

"So, how did you enjoy watching the anime?" Worldwalker asked.

"….I…have NO words." Sayoko said.

Worldwalker chuckled. "I assume you guys liked it."

"We did… I never imagined my death would be so sad." Shirley sighed.

"Or mine." Euphemia said.

"Yes…your deaths was something tragic." Worldwalker nodded.

"WORLDWALKEEEEEEER!" Two voices yelled as he turned to see Isaac and Nan walking up to him, a little pissed off.

"Yes?"

"What is so wrong with the dominatrix outfits?!" Isaac exclaimed. "They wanted to make us feel better after what the Chaos Kin did to us!"

"Plus, it wasn't intimate!" Nan growled.

"It was close to intimacy." Worldwalker said. "Besides, you don't just do that in someone's house. In your own home, I don't have a problem with, but in someone else's like mine? You bet we have a problem."

"Are you OUT of your mind?! How did you know about that?!" Isaac asked. "I asked Tristina about the dominatrix, and she says it just disappeared on her, same with Julia."

"We suspected it was you!"

"Look, I'm just trying to stop something from BECOMING intimate." He said. "Also, It wasn't me who took them away… it was Deadpool…I just took over from there after he told me."

Both of their eye's twitched before a fiery aura surrounded them. "DEADPOOOOOL!"

"…Suddenly, I have the slightest feeling I'm entering death's door." Deadpool said as he then saw Isaac and Nan. "…Oh…" He said as they summoned their Keyblades. "Toodle-loo!" He waved before running off…but they chased after him. "WAY TO RAT ME OUT, CODY!"

"You're welcome!" Worldwalker chuckled and then had a sudden thought. "…Hey…"

* * *

 _With Samus…_

"That's weird…" Samus looked into her wallet. "What happened to my credit card?"

"Your credit card? I noticed Abby stealing it before running off somewhere." Gandrayda said.

"AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER?!" Samus yelled.

"Nah, not really."

Samus growled. "She better have a good reason why she stole it…and by god…if it's just for shopping in the mall…"

* * *

 _Abigail…_

"Let's see…what would she like?" She asked, looking around Coconut Mall. "Perhaps I should give her something nice…" She said. "A big teddy bear…? No…" She then looked at the clothing department and grinned. "Idea!" She exclaimed as she ran in.

"Who was that?" A Toad asked.

"I dunno…her outfit reminded me of Samus." Another replied.

"Must be a fan."

* * *

 _With the kids…_

"This is so cool!" Reisuke exclaimed as he was having a good time with everyone as Wendy was hanging upside down on a tree.

"Wendy, what are you doing up there?" Nepgear asked.

"Well, it's something I never done so I wanted to try it." She said as Yui transformed and flew up and landed, transforming back and hanging upside down as well.

"Wow! Everything looks so weird upside down!" Yui exclaimed, as they were joined by Hotaru and Chibusa.

"I have a feeling that's going to snap…" Yunoha said.

"I'm sure that branch is stable." Ness said.

"I hope so…" Lucas said nervously.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, you guys ready to see what I cooked up?" Worldwalker asked as he looked at Shotaro, Tohka, Jacob, Reiji, Icarus, Isaac, Nan, Racer, Link, Lucy, Nepgear, Uni, Rex, Han Solo and Jin.

"At the racing course? I have a bad feeling about this…" Lucy said.

"Heheh…" Worldwalker chuckled as he opened the doors…and they saw the course in front of them as Isaac and Nan let out a fanboy scream.

"BABY PARK?!" They screamed.

"Mario Kart 8 style!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "…With the chaos that goes on in it in Double Dash… and I already have your vehicles out." He said, pointing to their bikes.

"Oh, a bike race, eh?" Nan asked as they got on their respective bikes.

"I'm already liking this." Shotaro said, getting on his Machine Wyvern while Tohka got on the Machine Gryphon. The Machine Gryphon was a Honda v41 model, with a bird-like talon on each side of the front wheel, wing designs on the back, and the front had the design of a Bald Eagle. The color scheme was mainly tan, almost like a Lion.

"This feels...different" Link said after he got on the Master Cycle.

Racer hopped on his own. "This is going to be sweet…" He smirked.

Professor Jacob's bike had a white paint over it with a silver stripe going through it. "Heheheh…" He chuckled.

Reiji's bike was a midnight blue with a crescent moon on the front and sides as he also had Dark Pit's wings on the back. "Awesome."

Icarus's bike had Pit's wings on the back while having a nature styled color to the body while also having Cragalanche's rocks for the wheels, yet they looked smooth. "I'm ready for this!"

Isaac's bike was the Mach Bike, complete with dark colors and the Heartless symbol on the front. "Does it NEED the Heartless symbol in the front?" He cpmplained.

Nan's bike was also the Mach Bike, but it was red and had the words 'Knight of the Keyblade' on the sides. "I like this!"

Lucy's was also the Mach Bike, but it was more of her colors while also having the Fairy Tail mark on the front while having the Celestial Keys painted on the sides. "You guys are going down." She smirked.

Nepgear's bike had the Purple Sister colors on it while also Neptune's face on the side. _Neptune…don't let me down._

Uni's bike was similar to Nepgear's, but Black Sister's colors and Noire's face. _Sis, let's do this!_

Rex's bike had his Clone armor colors on his, but it also was shaped like one of the Clone ships. "I feel like I was made for this."

"Heh, you don't say?" Han asked as his was basically a bike version of the Millennium Falcon.

Jin's bike was basically a bike version of an Aquarion as he just chuckled. "Let's see how this does."

"Ah, this takes me back." Nan said. "Double Dash was amazing and Baby Park was my favorite course."

"It's my favorite as well… ah, the nostalgia… I'll never understand why they toned it down to five laps instead of eight in Mario Kart DS…" Isaac said.

"Right." Nan said. "Well, it's gonna be 150CC…so it's going to be very chaotic."

"Oh, by the way… this is 200CC!" Worldwalker called out to them right when Lakitu came down.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Nan and Isaac yelled.

 _200CC? Why do I suddenly feel like I just made a fatal mistake?_ Lucy thought.

"Three…two…ONE…GO!" Lakitu yelled and off they went.

 **BGM: GCN Baby Park (Mario Kart 8)**

"WHOOOOA!" Nan yelled.

"THIS IS WHY I PREFER 150CC!" Isaac yelled as they kept bumping into each other.

"This anti-gravity isn't helping!" Jin exclaimed as they turned around while Nepgear ran through an item box at the same time as Uni and then a Bowser Shell appeared in Uni's hand while a Chain Chomp appeared in Nepgear's hand.

"What in the world…?" Uni wondered before she threw it right at Rex and Han, but they turned the corner and then it smacked right into the corner, as it went all over the place.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lucy yelled, barely dodging it. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Um…what does this do…?" Nepgear asked as she activated the item…and then the Chain Chomp appeared and started pulling her really hard. "AAAAAAAAH!" She screamed. "HEEL! HEEEEEEL!" She yelled, knocking Nan and Racer out of the way.

"Argh!" Racer growled as he went through an item box and pulled out a blue shell. "Oh…?" He wondered as he threw it…as it went straight for Professor Jacob.

"Oh shoot!" He exclaimed as he pulled the brake…and then Lucy sped past him as the Blue Shell was about to get Jacob, but spotted Lucy as it flew after her. "Phew…"

"Why is that thing chasing ME?!" Lucy said as she grabbed an item box and pulled out a green shell. "Well…it's something!" She said and threw it, but the blue shell managed to avoid it as the green shell nearly smacked right into Shotaro's face. He barely dodged it.

"Come on…COME ON…" Lucy said, keeping her eyes on the blue shell…while not paying attention to the same Bowser shell as it slammed into her. "OOOF!" She yelled and then the Blue Shell got in front of her as everyone slammed on the brake and watched Lucy getting blown up. "AAAAGH!"

"OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" Nepgear yelled as the Chain Chomp was still in effect and slammed into everyone before turning a corner…and then Nepgear's hands slipped off of the Chain Chomp as it was let loose…but instead of running into a wall and disappearing like normal…it turned around and started going after the racers as they desperately tried to dodge…and it didn't help that Nan had thrown a Red Shell at Isaac as the Chain Chomp slammed into Isaac right after.

"Oh…you asked for it, buddy…" Isaac growled as they proceeded to keep on going as the Bowser Shell slowly spun to a stop…but then the Chain Chomp slammed into it, making it go all over the place until it rocketed out of the course and into the Citadel, making a mess of everything while everyone was screaming while saying "RUN AWAY SHELL!"

"Uh oh…" Worldwalker said.

"BOB-OMBS AWAY!" Isaac yelled, as he threw it at Nan, but Nan heard this and moved to the side as Isaac sped past the Bob-omb…as it happily walked over to Lucy and Nepgear who were neck and neck…and then it blew up, making them both scream as Jin and Racer sped past them.

It eventually got to the final lap as everyone was actually being chased by the Chain Chomp until they made the final turn to the finish line as they were neck and neck…when suddenly the Bowser Shell came flying back in and slammed right into everyone except for the Akira twins as all of their bikes blew up and knocking the Chain Chomp out of the course as the Bowser Shell slammed into the wall and shattered.

"Where the hell…did that thing come from…?!" Isaac asked…and adding insult to injury, the Akira twins had already reached the finish line, unharmed.

"Shotaro and Akira are the winners!" Lakitu called out.

"Not fair…" Isaac groaned before passing out.

 **End BGM**

"But…seriously…where did that come from?" Nan asked.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"ALRIGHT, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHELL!" Natsu yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching the shell away.

"ICE MAKE: CURVED WALL!" Gray yelled, making an icy curved wall as the shell hit it and curved…right back to the race.

* * *

 _In the present…_

"…Medic…" Jin groaned.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Heheheh, yes! This is perfect!" Worldwalker chuckled.

"What is?" Kayaba walked over to Worldwalker.

"I just added something mighty interesting to the virtual course."

"And that would be?"

Worldwalker smirked. "Super Mario Maker."

Kayaba blinked in surprise. "You're kidding."

"Nope! It's going to amazing…and it's totally different each time they decide to do the Super Mario Maker."

"Oh boy…that's going to be intense." _Not to mention a lot of frustration…_

"Indeed…I just need someone to test it." He said and then snapped his fingers. "Oh Deadpooooool!"

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

Isaac gripped his Keyblade, panting as Sylveon used Heal Bell on him again. "You can't just use your darkness as your main weapon of choice." Shotaro, in his Kamen Rider Wyvern outfit, said. "Every time you do it, you just lose yourself until you become…well, a monster. We may have to remove all that darkness, and I mean _all_ of it when the time comes."

"But…the darkness is so…unique to use, know what I mean?" Isaac asked.

"I can understand that…but you keep doing it all the time, that it's causing the perfect balance to go out of whack, so to speak." Tohka, who henshined into Kamen Rider Gryphon, said. "Your father uses the darkness as well, but he uses other types of attacks as well. Yes, he has a hold of the darkness, but there needs to be some sort of balance between Light and Darkness, otherwise… you'll just lose yourself in the darkness."

"My mother uses it too." Isaac said.

"Only when she calls out a certain Keyblade. What was it called again?"

"Strength of the Underworld." He replied.

"That's the one. She uses darkness powers similar to Riku due to that particular Keyblade, but she's also afraid of losing herself if she uses it too much. That's why she switches to different Keyblades, so she won't lose it. Think about it for a second… didn't your mother tell you something about your darkness?" Wyvern asked. Isaac's eyes widened, and his Keyblade started glowing, making them see the flashbacks.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _"AAAAGH!" Isaac yelled, slashing Sabrina several times, but she kept blocking his attacks. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga at her._

 _Sabrina quickly rolled out of the way and then he slashed her again, but this time…she could see 'I'm going to kill you!' in his eyes._

Oh no…I need to stop this… _Sabrina thought as she kept blocking until she slashed upward to disarm Silver Knight off of Isaac's hand, knocking it off of him as it landed near Greninja who was busy meditating._

 _"Grenin…?" Greninja wondered._

 _Isaac aimed his hand at the Keyblade, making it reappear in his hands. He turned around…but Sabrina wasn't there. She was right behind him, karate chopping the back of his neck to knock him out._

 _"Ninja?" Greninja asked._

 _"I had to." Sabrina looked at him. "His darkness is getting out of hand…it's making him…angry." She said as she looked at her son who was groaning and getting up._

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

 _"Ow…"_

 _"I'm sorry…I didn't want to do it but…the way you keep using your darkness powers…it concerns me. I could see the look in your eyes…it was like you actually wanted to kill me."_

 _Isaac's eyes widened. "I…I didn't mean to…" He said. "I don't know…where that came from!"_

 _Sabrina walked over to Greninja as he picked it up and tossed it to her, and she caught it. "This Keyblade unlocked your darkness, didn't it?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Yeah, I can tell." She said, turning around as he could see a tear running down her cheek._

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Your darkness…it's amazing but so terrifying…" She said. "You need to stop using the darkness all the time, it's making you…not yourself!" She said, trying her hardest not to cry but it was no use as a lot of tears streamed down her cheek. "I lost your father…to the darkness once…" She sobbed. "And…I don't want to lose you too!" She said as she then hugged him._

 _"My dad...was lost to the darkness…?"_

 _"Yes…I wanted to bring him back…so badly…" She sobbed. "He used the darkness one too many times and…lost himself!"_

 _"But…you said you hated him before this world was destroyed at one point."_

 _"I just said that…because I didn't want him to find out that I loved him deeply. But, it was if he knew all along…that I was just hiding my true feelings. He annoyed me…but he did it out of love! When he lost himself…I was so devastated…I didn't know what to do….and then he came back when we were at The Castle That Never Was…I was so happy…yet so…angry that he lost himself in the darkness, having me so worried… I kept punching him until he caught my arm. He knew that I cared…and showed me his love by kissing me…and he knew…that I loved him back."_

 _"Oh…"_

 _"Seeing you losing yourself in the darkness…brings back painful memories…" She said, looking in his eyes. "I don't want to go down that path again…I don't want to go on some damn journey and rescue my son from his darkness!"_

 _"But…you have it too…don't you?"_

 _"Only when I bring out that certain Keyblade…I don't want to lose myself in the darkness as well… there has to be a balance between light and darkness…and I could feel it unbalanced just from our little spar…" She said and then hugged him tightly._

 _"But… I can handle the darkness…"_

 _"But for how much longer?! I don't want to lose you too!" She sobbed. "I love you so much, and I don't know what I'd do without you!" She said. Unaware of the two, Riku, Yuno and Minene were watching the whole thing as a one year old Rose was on Yuno's shoulders._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Oh my god…" Isaac said. "I forgot about that conversation…"

"Let's not forget about that Corruption." Wyvern said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"That explosion had Corruption all over it, and it just so conveniently went inside of you." Samus said. "If you use something like Dark Firaga, it'll get worse until you've become fully corrupted. You'll be unstable and you may accidentally hurt your friends until it gets to the point where you'll have to be knocked out to get it to stop. Maybe even killed."_

 _"You're kidding me."_

 _"I also recommend not using Silver Knight even though you don't use it that much. That Keyblade right there unlocked your darkness powers. If you use it, there might be a higher chance for you to be corrupted."_

 _"But I have it under control!"_

 _"But for how much longer?!" Samus asked, nearly raising her voice. "The more you use it; you'll just make it worse. Look, I know you like your dark powers and I fully understand that. But there needs to be a balance of light and darkness. There are two people in this universe that has it balanced. And that's Terra and your father."_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Tears streamed down Isaac's cheeks. "I…I…"

"You're a good kid, Isaac…and we don't want you to lose yourself in the darkness. We don't need a repeat of what happened. Every one of your friends care about you." Wyvern said, walking over and putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know, it's difficult for you to not use the darkness, but… there comes a point when you have to take a good look at yourself and decide what's best for you."

"He's right." Gryphon nodded. "There's more than just darkness… it's the light… and it's all around you." She said. "Just take a look at your two sisters." He said. "They love you deeply, and their lights are incredibly strong."

"Th-thank you…" Isaac sobbed, suddenly hugging the two, surprising them before returning the hug.

"Sylve…" Sylveon smiled as she gently rubbed her head against his leg affectionately.

"Isaac…" A voice said as he turned to see Tristina leaning on a wall. It was as if she saw and heard everything.

"Tristina…" Isaac said as she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love you…so much." She said. "I don't want to lose you in the darkness…"

"None of us do." Another voice said as he saw Nan walking up, and then the other Keyblade Wielders as well, then Rose and Maria Jr. walked in and then all hugged him.

"We're all here for you. We'll all be here…to help you. We won't let you lose yourself." Kai said.

Isaac was completely overwhelmed by this, and then he felt the love from everyone in the castle, causing him to fall on his knees and cry uncontrollably, as they still hugged him. "The love from everyone…it's…completely overwhelming." Gryphon said, shedding a tear.

"Indeed." Wyvern nodded. "It goes to show how much everyone cares about each other…" He said, as they looked at the crying Isaac for several minutes.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. They got up and Isaac wiped the tears from his face as they walked to the main room. "Alright, let's see who we got." E. Gadd said, but then the screen turned on it by itself and showed an all too familiar alien…and then he laughed.

"TATANGA!" Daisy yelled, growling.

Tatanga laughed. "You guys are so incredibly stupid." He said. "Did you really think the Mushroom Kingdom would be safe without all of you?" He asked. "I'm also referring to Sarasaland!"

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mario said.

"And you should! We're invading the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland…and taking Bowser's Castle while we're at it!"

"MY CASTLE?!" Bowser yelled.

"If you think you can stop us…then show us what you got! Give us your best shot with your army! We'll be waiting!" He laughed and Peach suddenly stood up, walking forward and clenching her fists, a shadow over her eyes. "Oh? What's the matter, princess? Are you sad that your kingdom is being attacked? Do you need a tissue that your Kingdom is about to fall?" He taunted as he laughed.

"I'm not sad…" Peach said. "I'm just…REALLY FREAKING ANGRY!" She yelled, the shadow disappearing to show that her eyes were seriously angry, surprising everyone.

 **BGM: To the Last Battle (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INVADE MY KINGDOM JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT EVEN THERE?!" Peach screamed. "THAT'S A COWARDLY ACT IF I EVER SAW ONE!"

Tatanga laughed. "My my, and here I thought you were just a defenseless little princess who gets kidnapped by a Koopa all the time!"

"SILENCE!" Peach snapped. "I WILL NOT LET YOU INVADE MY KINGDOM AND DESTROY IT. WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

"Heh, we'll see. Take care, princess." Tatanga said before shutting off as Peach turned around.

"Well? Is anyone coming?!" She asked. "I know the usual are coming…but who else?!"

"Holy crap, Peach just turned into a badass." Minene quietly said as Yuno nodded.

"I might as well join. Haven't been out much lately." Mokou said.

"I'll go." Cloud said.

"I'll join you." Reimu said.

"Heh, time to bust some heads in!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Uh, Marisa…there's Kamek you have to worry about."

"As long as that prick isn't in my way, I'll be fine." Marisa gave Reimu a thumbs up as she nodded while the Mario gang said they'll go…since it's the Mushroom Kingdom after all.

"As a fellow villain, I will accompany Bowser." Ganondorf said.

"…We'll go, just to keep an eye on Ganondorf." Impa said as Link nodded.

Kirito chuckled. "We haven't been out for a while." He said as Asuna nodded.

"If they're going, I'm going!" Suguha exclaimed.

"So am I!" Sinon said.

"I'll go!" Yuuki grinned.

"We will as well." Minene said as Yuno nodded.

"Then I will go too." Yuki said.

"Me as well." Nishijima said.

"Count us as well" Sir Lancelot and the Knights of the Round said.

"If our parents are going, then so are we!" Mai said as Makoto nodded.

"I will go." Akise said.

"So will I." Karyuudo said.

"Same here." Ansem nodded.

"Time for me to go kick some ass!" Kosaka smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll go as well." Shotaro said as Tohka nodded.

"You guys might need some healers." Aerith stepped forward along with Wendy.

"And perhaps a power boost." Wendy added.

Mario grinned. "Let's-a go!" He said as they all ran into the gap that Yukari made.

 **End BGM**

* * *

They ended up in the Observatory as soon as they got out.

"Hope you don't mind us using the Observatory. It was the best I could come up with since all the castles are taken." Worldwalker said.

"It's okay. I'll do whatever I can to help." Rosalina said.

"Hmph, what took you so long?" A voice asked as they noticed Arthas just sitting on one of the couches, reading a book.

"Arthas? What the heck are you doing here? Are you part of the invasion?" Worldwalker asked.

"Of course not." Arthas stood up, tossing the book to the side…as it looked like it was Rosalina's storybook she reads to the Lumas. "I just came to get some of you because the Construct Quarter is ready."

"Can't this wait?" Nan asked.

"No. I've already picked your group." He said, making a portal. "Now come on, let's go." He said, using his Death Grip spell on Worldwalker, Julia, Nan, Hina, Tristina, Souji, Hikari, Icarus, Vito, and Paolo, forcing them into the portal.

"HEY!" Isaac yelled.

"Oh no you don't." Arthas said, using a freezing spell on everyone's legs. "No one will interfere." He said. "Use this time to prepare for this upcoming battle." He advised. "They will come and help, but only if they can beat the Construct Quarter." He said as he walked into the portal, closing it behind him and then the ice thawed.

"That guy can get annoying…" Marisa said.

"Tell me about it." Reimu sighed.

"We might as well set this place up and prepare for the upcoming battle while we wait for them to return." Rosalina advised as they all nodded. "It's going to get ugly…" She said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"While Arthas is busy with those people…" Apollo Geist smirked. "I might as well send in a few of my forces to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"And that would be?" Golden Frieza asked.

"Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Kamen Rider Yuki, Kamen Rider Gaoh, and Kamen Rider Nega Den-O." He explained. _Your move, Decade._

* * *

 _At the World of Afterlife…_

Decade sneezed. "There must've been some pollen in the air…" He muttered as he turned around. "Blade, Marika, Femme, Skull, Verde, you guys are up!"

"Got it!" Skull nodded. "Let's go!" He said as they walked into the portal.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Now i'm all alone since Nan went to World of Warcraft...and Nepgear didn't come along. WHY MUST I BE SO ALONE?! DX**

 ***meanwhile***

 **This is going to be...interesting...**


	80. World of Warcraft: Construct Quarter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Naxxramus was as creepy as it ever was. The screams were still horrifying. The sounds of swords clashing from the Military Quarter were louder than ever, and the entrance to the Construct Quarter was open. You could tell just by looking inside that this was going to be a long day for our unfortunate group of ten. Speaking of which, the portal opened up, interrupting Mr. Bigglesworth's nap, and Arthas walked inside as he used the Death Grip spell to drag everyone inside. Everyone landed in a huge heap in front of Arthas, and soon getting up and spreading out. They look rather annoyed.

"Ow. Was that really necessary Arthas?" asked Worldwalker.

"Oh yes. Anyway, your doing the Construct Quarter this time. Have fun! Enjoy the Abominations." said Arthas smirking as he walked to the teleporter to Frostwyrm Lair.

"Well considering everyone here but me and Souji has an item from this place already, he must want to finish us off item wise." said Worldwalker.

"Makes sense I suppose. So what should we expect?" asked Nan.

"Oh just Giant Undead abominations stitched together from the flesh of multiple corpses and the mad scientists who did it." said Worldwalker.

"Oh... Well this got dark fast." said Julia.

The group got to clearing the Quarter, then quickly saw the second boss overlooking the first room of the Quarter: Grobbulus. Grobbulus is a giant monster of the undead with a syringe on his right had, and large backpack on his back with a tube that connects to his mouth.

"What is THAT?" asked Hina.

"Grobbulus; he will be the second boss we are going to fight in here. Anyone afraid of giant needles?" asked Worldwalker.

Everyone shook their heads to say no, then pressed on and cleared the room of Abominations and a slime shot down by Grobbulus. They came to a large Circular room filled with Slime monsters and one Abomination patrolling the outside.

"Oh right, This room. Yeah, these can over whelm us. So just blast as much of a clear path as possible." said Worldwalker.

They cleared the room using Area of Effect attacks from Worldwalker and Souji and made their way to a large room with a slime channel in it. This was the same slime of near death from the Arachnid Quarter. They jumped over it to clear out more Abominations and some mad undead scientists. It took fifteen minutes to clear the room out.

"So where to now?" asked Icarus as a Giant Abomination came down from a large hallway. "Oh I guess we have to kill that?"

"Oh yeah. Meet Patchwerk. He acts like a 5 year old kid wanting to play with his toys. Unfortunately, we are the toys in this case and he loves to break them. Luckily, he is easy and has no surprises. He just hits hard and fast. Julia, you might want to pull out your Timeless Key and use Time Warp on us once he goes into his Frenzy State as we'll need to finish him off fast at that point. This is the kind of fight we called a 'Tank and spank' on Azeroth, very simple. He exists only to see if we posses he damage necessary to clear out the rest of the place." said Worldwalker explaining the fight.

"Really, that easy? Well, let's take him on then." said Hikari, throwing a fire ball at Patchwerk.

"Patchwerk want to play!" roared Patchwerk.

The fight was rather simple as everyone just beat the ever living hell out of Patchwerk, with Hina using Key to the Dream for it's increased healing effects to help keep Worldwalker up as Patchwerk was attacking very fast. When Patchwerk was almost dead 4 minutes later, he started to attack very fast. Julia used Time Warp from the Timeless Key and everyone started to really lay down the Pressure.

"What... happen to-" said Patchwerk as he fell forward. On Worldwalker.

"Oh crap..." Said Worldwalker as he was crushed.

"DAD! Are you alright?" exclaimed Hikari as a small Rainbow Explosion shined underneath Patchwerk and Worldwalker reformed next to him.

"Ow... Man I actually died there. Thank goodness for Immortality. So, uh, who wants to help me push this guy off my Last used Body and burn it to ashes?" asked Worldwalker stretching.

" Uh... you just died. Shouldn't you be freaking out now?" asked Nan.

"Oh that? Yeah. Uh, don't tell Rosie this but when she and Sabrina tag teamed on me that one time they actually killed me. I'm kinda used to death really. The only reason you saw that light show was because my body got mutilated beyond repair. I had his hook though my head." explained Worldwalker. They then started to get his body from under Patchwerk and burned it into ash.

"Oh... Right. So uh what did he drop?" asked Tristina.

"We got a ring that boosts Defense and Ice attacks, and it looks to be a Phoenix Idol that boosts Fire. Well I know who the Trinket is for, but I think the ring will be good for Vito." said Worldwalker, giving the Phoenix to Hikari and the Ring to Vito. "Anyway, we got a little mini game of death ahead of us. See those slime going across the hall? They explode in a shower of acid if touched. Instant Death. So how should we go about this?"

"Hmm. What if I froze the way they are coming from? It should buy us enough time to run across." Suggested Vito.

"Good Idea, do it. I would prefer not to die by Acid." said Hina.

Vito froze the wall the Slimes were coming from and everyone ran across. They came to the next room and saw that it was filled with undead Giants the size of Patchwerk. Grobbulus could be seen walking up the ramp to the other side. They proceeded to clear out the giants, making sure to get out of the way when they died so as not to get crushed like Worldwalker did. When the room was cleared, they headed back to where they entered so Worldwalker could explain the fight.

"Grobbulus there will leave clouds of poisonous gas that lasts for a minute or so, and gets bigger over time. So we have to make him go around the room in a way that keeps us safe from it. He will inject people with a disease that, when it goes off, hurts everyone around them and spawns a cloud of gas. So run away if you start feeling funny and heal your self after getting out of the cloud before you rejoin the fight. Paolo, Vito, and Souji, call out when you get it so that you can get a Curaga from some one. The other thing to worry about is his slime spray attack; it will spawn a slime for everyone that is hit by it so stay behind him at all times. Kill the Slime immediately and get back on Grobbulus afterwards." Explained Worldwalker.

"Oh Great. Well Let's get this over with." said Paolo.

"Wait! To make this easier, we should start the fight with him at the top of the ramp and just pull him down here." said Hikari.

"I like that Idea. Let's do it." said Souji.

Following the Giant they attacked him at the top of the ramp, only for Kel'Thuzad of all people to speak up.

"Grobbulus is my Prototype for an army of Giants. You are test group number one!" exclaimed the Lich.

"... Well Grobbulus here doesn't talk so I suppose we needed some form of commentary." said Worldwalker, breaking the 4th wall.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Yukari**_

"Dammit Cody! Now I have to fix that!" said Yukari going to fix the 4th wall yet again.

* * *

 _ **Back with the Group**_

They have Grobbulus at 80% of his health at the bottom of the ramp and have kept the poison clouds out of place and handles the slimes very well.

"Hey Julia, cast Time Warp when you have a chance!" called Tristina.

The fight continued with the outer edges of the room filled with poison clouds. They kept up the fight and soon Grobbulus fell to our heroes. They made sure to get out of the way to avoid being crushed by his massive corpse.

"Back to the drawing board." said Kel'Thuzad Disappointed.

"Well, that was pleasant. I didn't die that time! Let's see what we got here." Worldwalker looked through the corpse, finding a few items. "Ring for increased Healing and Wind damage. Hina could use that since she is our main healer here. Next, we have a Trinket of Polterpup Collar, so Paolo, congrats on that. Tt fits you and it buffs Wind damage." said Worldwalker giving the items out. "Now lets take a quick break. There is nothing in the way of our next boss except for a pipe filled with Poison Gas. Were going to have to go full sprint and hold our breaths in there. I'll explain the next boss before we head in. Oh and be careful you don't fall down the hole into Patchwerk's hallway."

* * *

 _ **5 Minutes later**_

"OK here is our pipe full of poison. Now..." said Worldwalker.

"Gluth eats our left over Zombies. Come to think of it, you all would make excellent left over Zombies." said Kel'Thuzad.

"Oh shut up! Anyway, once we go though this pipe, Gluth will be waiting for us. Someone is going to have to switch with me in taking the hits due to this one thing it does that reduces healing. The main thing to worry about is the Zombies and Decimate." explained Worldwalker.

"Decimate? That sounds bad." said Nan

"Well it depends, if you think that one attack reducing you to near death every time it goes off is bad, then yeah, it is bad. Anyway, the Zombies that will show up will run to Gluth Vito. Use your ice to get their attention and slow them down. When Decimate goes off it will effect them too and they will make a mad dash to Gluth who will eat them if they get to close and heal himself. We have to kill them then. Just need some one to be a secondary tank and heal off Decimate when it happens. Times like this I wish Naasta was here with her area of effect Heals, but she is not. So ready? asked Worldwalker after explaining the fight.

"I think we are ready, I'll take the hits when you need me too Uncle." said Souji.

"OK, now that that's out of the way, take a deep breath and follow me! It is a decent sized drop at the end so watch out. Once we go though here there is no turning back." said Worldwalker.

They charged though the Pipe with Worldwalker grabbing Gluth's attention and bringing him to the other end of the room. As the Zombies started to show up Kel'Thuzad chimed in again.

"So I asked the Zombies if they wanted to eat your brains and they said 'I don't eat junk food.'" said Kel'Thuzad.

"Did he just call us fat?" asked Tristina.

"I think he did." said Julia.

"Right. Remind me to knock his head off when we fight him." said Tristina.

"OK, less talking more fighting! Souji switch out! Uh oh incoming Decimate!" said Worldwalker as the attack went off and switching places with Souji afterward.

The fight continued on with everyone killing the Zombies and Souji switching out once Worldwalker's reduced healing Debuff was gone. Decimate happened again and Kel'Thuzad chimed in again.

"Decimation is my favorite thing. No, wait, freezeing the blood in your veins is my favorite." said Kel'Thuzad.

"Remind me after this to ask Arthas if something happened to Kel'Thuzad. I don't remember him acting like this." said Worldwalker.

They fight continued untill Gluth eventually fell to the heroes, whimpering.

"No! Who will eat all these left over Zombies now?" complained Kel'Thuzad.

"Yeah... Uh lets see what we got here. Hmm wait is that the TF2 Logo? Well this looks to be for Julia. It seems it increases Thunder damage. And a ring that increases Ice Damage and healing. Hey Tristina, why don't you take this one." Said Worldwalker giving the items out.

"Anyway, we only have this small section of hallway to get across and we are at the last boss, Thaddius. So let's fight our way over and get in the door." said Worldwalker.

The group fought their way across the hallway, taking down a few more Giants and some geists, Undead who look like they are wearing the Executioner's hood with a Noose tied around their necks and one eye. A shade of Naxxramus showed up but it died before it could call for help. As they enter the room they hear this.

"It is too late I must obey!"

"Who said that?" asked Icarus.

"Thaddius, who I should mention is the source of the random screams we have been hearing as we fought our way though. Thaddius however is the most disturbing of the Bosses in this Quarter. He is made only from the flesh of Women and Children." said Worldwalker with disgust on his face.

"OK that is just wrong. Is it me or does that thing remind anyone of Frankenstien's Monster?" asked Nan.

"Good Catch! This guy uses a Lot of Lightning. We are going to have to split up. Souji will lead one group consisting of him, Hina, Vito, Paolo and Icarus You guys go up there and fight Feugan. The other 5 of us, Me Hikari, Icarus, Nan, and Julia will fight Stalagg. We have to kill them at the same time. They will force me and Souji to switch by throwing us across the room at the same time so be prepared for that. Once they are dead, we jump down and I will take Thaddius. He will use Chain Lightning and his main gimmick, Polarity Shift. He will charge us with Negative or Positive Charges. If people of opposite Charges are next to each other, they take damage. If people of the same charge are together everyone near them of the same charge gets buffed. If you need to switch groups run around him to your left and keep things orderly." Explained Worldwalker.

"OK then, let's do this!" said Hikari.

The fight started with the groups going after Feugen and Stalagg. They did not put up that much of a fight since everyone knew what to expect from their little throwing gimmick. And soon everyone jumped down to take on Thaddius once he was energized from the two Tesla Coils Feugan and Stalagg were blocking.

"Eat...your... bones..." said Thaddius, bending down to try and smack Worldwalker with his giant hands.

"Oh no! I am not getting slapped by you again! I got sent flying into a wall last time!" yelled Worldwalker.

As the first Polarity Shift happened, people got into position and stayed with their group and switched in an orderly fashion, allowing the Positive and Negative Charges to buff everyone's damage. Thaddius tried to use Chain Lightning to hurt everyone, but Souji pulled out his weapon and acted as a lightning rod, absorbing the attack and no one suffered any damage from it. Soon Thaddius fell, almost crushing Worldwalker, Souji, Hina, Paolo, and Nan who were in front of him due to having the same charge.

"Whew. That was close. I do not want to know what being crushed feels like." said Nan

"Oh just every bone in your body breaking. No big deal." said Worldwalker. "Anyway, we got a ring that increases fire damage and attack speed, and a ring that increases charge speed on shots? Two rings? Huh. Well I supposed both Nan and Issac have Trinkets already. Nan gets the fire ring and Icarus gets the Charge shot ring." Said Worldwalker, giving them the items.

"Hey guys, the teleporter is back over here!" said Julia.

"Thank you Julia!" said Worldwalker "Now lets get back to the Mushroom Kingdom we have a world to save."

They went though the Teleporter to the hub room with only the Military Quarter left to clear out. Arthas came back down from Frostwrym Lair.

"Congratulations on clearing that Quarter. All you have left is the Military Quarter the next time you come here." said Arthas.

"One question. What is up with Kel'Thuzad lately? He has been acting weird." asked Worldwalker.

"I have no idea. Apparently he tested out a new potion and it seemed to make him more eccentric." said Arthas. "Right here is your portal back... wait do you hear something?"

If one listened closely you could hear the sound of something going though the air. and This something hit Arthas right though the shoulder. It was an Arrow.

"Argh. OK who shot that?!" growled Arthas.

"Oh Arthas, you though you could hide your return from me of all people? Don't make me laugh." said some one from behind everyone.

Everyone turns around to see an Undead Elf with white/blonde hair, wearing a dark red hood and cape, intricate leather armor that leaves her midriff exposed, leather legging and high heeled boots. She has a bow with an arrow drawn in it. She shot Arthas again though the other shoulder and both Knees.

"Sylvanas?!" exclaimed Worldwalker.

"Sylvanas. I shouldn't be surprised, and yet I am. I was sure no one on Azeroth knew I was alive." said Arthas.

"Oh, I am so disappointed. I'm sure you have realized you can't move now. Anyway we are going to take this nice and slow, Butcher." said Sylvanas.

"Oh, but I can move and I have some new friends of mine who would be glad to help." said Arthas, getting up and opening a Portal to the Mushroom Kingdom as well as one to the Legions' home base. "Farewll Sylvanas. I have a feeling we will meet again." said Arthas running into the portal and closing it after him.

"Worldwalker, just what is going on here? Why is Arthas alive?" said Sylvanas.

"Well I am still trying to figure that out myself. Deathwing said something about a Nexus that made him fight for the Lords there. All I know is he is here to get revenge on me." explained Worldwalker.

"The Destroyer has returned too? I'm coming with you. Arthas will die by My hand!" said Sylvanas.

"Well Deathwing is now a tiny whelp my Daughter is taking care of." said Worldwalker.

"Daughter?" Hikari waves. "Your daughter is the Phoenix Blade of Pandaria? How is that possible?" asked Sylvanas.

"Phoenix Blade of Pandaria? OK you really need to to tell me what happened on that Continent. Anyway Sylvanas blame time travel. Apparently, she came from a future where Arthas and his new friends, the Legion of Darkness, killed us all and had me and my fiance locked up for our Immortality. She and her friends are here to prevent that." explained Worldwalker.

"Not to rain on you parade. but who is this?" asked Nan.

"Oh sorry. Everyone, meet Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, The Banshee Queen and the only person who hates Arthas more than I do." said Worldwalker.

"Charmed." said Sylvanas.

"Right, well that portal to the Mushroom Kingdom is still open. Let's go and save my home why don't we?" said Paolo.

"OK, everyone though the Portal! We got a world to save!" said Worldwalker as they ran though it.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with the Legion of Darkness**_

"Arthas, any reason you look like a pin cushion? And why are you bleeding on the floor?" asked Zeref.

"An old... acquaintance of mine just tried to have her revenge. Now can some one pull these out of me before the Paralysis Poison she coated the arrows with kicks in?" asked Arthas as he fell over.

"Oh my. Well lets get him to his room." said Freiza, picking Arthas up and taking him to his room to pull the arrows out.

"I will get you for this Sylvanas!" said Arthas as he was taken to his room.

* * *

 **That takes care of Arthas! Hahaha!**

 **Deadpool: NAN! *squeezes me* I missed ya, little buddy!**

 **Agh! G-good to see you too!  
**

 **Also...this chapter was written by Worldwalker...and he wrote it before we were even done with the Kung Fu Panda arc!**


	81. The Invasion Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Kuusou Mesorogiwi (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki)**

The opening begins by showing a close up of the Shadow Queen's crown as it slowly moves down to her face, showing her smirking.

It then shows Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness covered in blood as it then shows a destroyed Peach's Castle.

 _Consentes Dii Juno Jupiter Minerva Apollo Mars Ceres_

It then switches to Bowser roaring before Cackletta's soul goes inside him, switching to Bowletta.

 _Mercurius Diana Bacchus Vulcanus Pluto Vesta Venus_

The Shadow Queen is going inside a certain witch as she screams in agony before becoming under control by the Shadow Queen.

It then shows a quick scene of Reimu horrified.

 _Madoromi no fuchi de_

It then has Souji and Marisa back-to-back, both looking depressed.

 _Mabuta ni tayutau_

It then shows a close up of Marisa, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 _Risou no tanmatsuka ni_

Luigi is on top of a building, but is wearing a certain mask on his face. In fact, his clothes are entirely different.

 _Hohoemishi bokutachi_

It then shows Bowser's storage room opening up to reveal frozen Shroobs.

 _Jikuu wo tsugeru inga de_

It then shows a forest as a certain puppet comes out, looking at all the smoke in the Mushroom Kingdom.

 _Futari wa karami dasu_

It then shows silhouettes of a mechanical monster, six certain rangers, a shape-shifter, a jester duo, two giant mechanical snake, a sword fighter, a little devil on a hopping Sword, a large lizard, agiant sword, a huge clock, minions, and a certain guy with a beard and a hammer.

 _Kami no ataeshi_

Captain Toad runs into the scene with a pickax.

 _Kuusou PROGRAM_

It then shows Daisy and Tatanga battling, both looking heavily injured.

 _saa eins zwei drei kasanari au_

It then shows Sinon and Yuuki taking down some Heartless that invaded as Kirito and Asuna takes down several of them that was going to kill them from behind.

 _saa eins zwei drei shi no kawashite_

It then shows Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart dodging Banzai Bills as they are trying to take down Megaleg that's terrorizing Toad Town.

 _shoumetsu no yuuki ni_

It then shows Peach's castle slowly rising from the ground as it shows Suika doing a 'come at me!' taunt at it. With her was Castle Doran.

 _Kogaeru kiseki wo abau_

It then has Mr. L kicking Minene in the air...as her eye patch comes off. She gets up and glares with both of her eyes open.

 _SURVIVAL GAME!_

It then has Fawful smirking before going inside Megahammer as everyone gets ready for his attacks.

 _Rasen no you ni_

It then has Kosaka being punched to the ground by Yuno, Hinata and Mao while Akise, Yuki and Tsubaki sighs at this.

 _Airen naru boukensha_

It then shows Reimu dodging a Master Spark before flying directly at Marisa.

 _Kogaeru seishi yori mo tooku_

Souji and Maria run up to Marisa before she unleashes a dark shockwave that knocks him away.

 _Sai hate naru hakoniwa de_

It then shows Dante making his appearance by shooting down the Shadow Queen with his two pistols. With him is Kamen Rider Balde.

 _Owari no nai kiseki ga aru to shinjiteta_

The opening ends by showing Nan and the Knights of the Round and King Arthur battling before Nan and Arthur run for each other, jumping up and getting ready to deliver a fatal blow.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

A portal opened up and Worldwalker, Julia, Nan, Hina, Tristina, Souji, Hikari, Icarus, Vito, and Paolo walked out. "That was…something…" Paolo sighed.

"Tell me about it." Nan said.

"Thank goodness you're back." Rosalina said as she walked up. "When you all left, we found out that Sarasaland was the first target."

"Seriously?!" They exclaimed.

"Yes…and right now, Daisy is really…furious at the moment." Rosalina said, as they saw Daisy attacking a punching bag.

"YOU. ARE. A. TERRIBLE. AUTHOR!" She screamed, karate kicking the punching bag which had a picture of Tatanga on the front. She was also in her sports attire as she was screaming in rage.

"I evacuated Toad Town." Peach said. "At first, they didn't believe me that a lot of our enemies in the past were back…so I had Bowser help me."

"One look at my face and they went off screaming." Bowser chuckled.

"Well, I guess we gotta prepare." Nan said. "Let's do this!" He said. They went off to train on the Observatory…but then Souji noticed Marisa sitting on the edge of the Observatory.

"Marisa?" Souji walked over. "What are you sitting over here for?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about things." Marisa said as Souji sat down next to her.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Well…the thing is…" Marisa looked up at the clouds. "As soon as you were hit by one of Shen's cannons…I felt something."

"What was it?"

"Pain." She replied. "I mean…it felt like my heart was just ripped out of my chest and...when I saw you alive with Po and the others…I felt as if, I was really happy." She said. "I don't know why I felt such terrible pain, but…it was there and I just wonder why that happened."

"Hmm…" Souji folded his arms. "Could it be possible that you're my mother?"

"Huh?" Marisa looked at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Sorry…it was the first thing that popped into my head."

"I see." Marisa nodded. "But…I'm never getting married. I doubt there would be a guy interested in a badass witch like me."

Souji sighed. "I was just asking since…I never knew my biological mother." He said as Marisa's eyes widened.

"The only thing I can remember about my past was being taken care of by my adoptive mother, who is Rosalina. But I knew that she wasn't my real mother…I don't know where my real mother is, but I have a feeling… she's closer than I think."

"Oh my god…" Marisa said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she then hugged Souji. "After we're done saving this world, we can go looking for your mother together."

"I will join you as well." A voice said as they looked to see Rosalina walking up and hugging Souji. "I'll help you look as well."

"I'll join you too." Hina walked up and hugged Souji.

"Thank you…" Souji said, hugging the three of them while Reimu overheard the entire conversation.

 _This just adds on to my suspicions…_ She thought. _But…maybe I'm overthinking it._

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Hey guys!" Worldwalker walked over to the Keyblade Wielders, who were talking to each other. They looked at him and a box full of Mario power-ups. "I have a few Power-ups for you to try on your Keyblades!" He said.

"Augmented Keyblades, huh…" Isaac said as he pulled out the Fire Flower and his Keyblade absorbed it. "Heh, nice… more firepower!"

"I call the Ice Flower." Tristina said, absorbing it into the Keyblade.

"What does the Mega Mushroom do?" Nan asked.

"Basically adding strength." Worldwalker said.

"Nice!" He said as he put it in and absorbed it into his Keyblade.

"I supposed the Propeller Mushroom adds some flight?" Julia asked.

"Actually, that's the Acorn Mushroom. The Propeller Mushroom boosts the Aero magic."

"Cool." She said and absorbed it into her Keyblade while Flare took the Acorn Mushroom.

"The Rock Mushroom is for defense?" Hina asked as Worldwalker nodded as she put it in her Keyblade. _If only I could add it into Sheila._

"So…what about the Tanooki Leaf?" Kai asked.

"Makes you hover for a short time." He said as Kai absorbed it into her Keyblade.

"Heh, nice!"

"The Cape Feather is for flight?" Maria asked.

"A little bit of strength, defense and a higher jump."

"Works for me!" She absorbed it.

"What in the world…is this?" Ven asked, pulling out a Hammer Bro suit.

"It lets you summon hammers so you can throw it at your opponents." He said. "Also, adds a lot of defense!"

"Well, in that case…" Ven absorbed it.

"This makes you floaty, right?" Sarah pulled out a Cloud Flower.

"Yep…and having a higher jump." He added as she put it into her Keyblade. Rose and Maria Jr. looked at the two remaining power ups as they looked at each other and punched each other in the gut, which caused their CPU Candidate forms to kick in.

"Well, that's one way for that to kick in." Isaac said as they used Curaga and then Silver Sister pulled out a Mini Mushroom.

"That's for evasiveness." He said as she nodded and absorbed it into her Keyblade while Red Sister pulled out an Invincibility Star. "That boosts all of the stats a bit high." He said as she put into her Keyblade, and then they turned back to normal. "Also, Dyntos came by earlier and made some Keyblade Armor for you." He said.

"Keyblade armor?" Nan asked.

"You know, like this." Ven said, as he activated his armor.

"Oh, nice." Nan grinned as Isaac activated his armor. It was similar to Terra's armor, but looked like Mega Blaziken colored purple with the Seven World Rings as a symbol and Sylveon's ribbon feelers for the wrists.

"Cool." Isaac grinned.

Nan's armor was similar to Ven's, but it was colored blue with the Primal Kyogre symbol.

Flare's armor was a red version of Aqua's armor with a Hoopa ring as a symbol.

Tristina's was a Primal Groudon version of Aqua's armor.

Hina's was colored grey with Halo markings.

Kai's was an Unversed armor version of Aqua's.

Sarah's armor contained Majora's Mask as for the symbol and color.

Maria's armor was a red and blue version of Aqua's armor.

They then decided to deactivate their armor and had grins all over their faces.

"Alright, everything is all set up." Rosalina said. "Are you all ready?" She asked as they all nodded. "Then let's go, Sarasaland needs our help." She said as the Observatory flew up and took off to Sarasaland.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hmph, it seems those fools are coming." Tatanga said, looking out into the distance.

"Perhaps…we should try and use their own strength against them." An ugly woman said.

Tatanga chuckled. "That may seem like a smart idea." He said and looked at her. "You know what to do, Cackletta." He said as she nodded and disappeared.

"Hmm…" Fawful rubbed his chin in thought. "I think we may need to go for Mario's heart. Something that he cherishes other than Peach."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

Fawful chuckled. "Simple…we get Luigi."

* * *

 _Back in the Observatory…_

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partner's in Time)**

"We're coming up on Sarasaland!" Rosalina called out to them as they looked at the place.

Daisy growled. "The whole place is a wreck…" She said. "That's it…the next time I see Tatanga, he's all mine." She said.

"Why did you have to live in a desert? Couldn't it be more of a tropical kind of area?" Nan said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"I actually don't mind the desert." Daisy said. "Besides, it totally gives me a good tan."

"Makes sense, I guess…" Isaac shrugged as Rosalina then pulled up near Sarasa Town. It was being bombarded by Heartless.

"Pull over!" Daisy requested. "The town's getting beat up!"

"Got it!" Rosalina stopped near a hospital as they all hopped out.

"Ugh, this heat brings back memories…" Marisa muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say during the Sticker Star incident, she wore dark clothing in Drybake Desert." Worldwalker said.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, WOMAN?!" Everyone but Mario and Luigi yelled.

"Oh, like it's my fault the Comet Pieces were in a god forsaken desert!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Never mind that! Let's just help the city folk!" Reimu said as they nodded.

A civilian saw the group. "The princess has returned!"

"Everyone evacuate to the shelter! We'll take it from here!" Daisy ordered, cracking her knuckles as the civilians nodded and took off, as the Heartless glared at them.

"You have a shelter?" Nan asked.

"We got a lot of sandstorms here." Daisy replied.

"So, you came to ruin our fun." A voice said as they looked to see a man with long hair up to his shoulders and was wearing dark clothing as well.

"Shiro." Wyvern growled.

"Dark clothing? I think I found the perfect man for Marisa." Tristina teased.

"OH, WOULD YOU GIVE IT A REST?!"

"I'll take care of this brute." Isaac said.

"By yourself?" Nan asked.

"No…with Momotaros." He said as he turned his head to see him approaching. "I had a feeling you showed up."

Momotaros nodded. "I'll help you." He said, going inside Isaac.

 **"The rest of you should take care of these Heartless bastards."** Momo-Isaac said.

"We plan on to." Impa said as they ran off to take care of the Heartless.

 **End BGM**

 **"Henshin!"**

 **Darkspine Sword Form!"**

"Ore... Sanjou!" Den-O Darkspine Sword posed after the transformation was finished.

"Should I be impressed?" Shiro asked as he put on his belt. "Henshin!"

 **"Hijack Form!"**

He then transformed into his Plat Form, which was grey and with a black trench coat. But then six armor parts appeared and attached to him, giving him a torso piece and shoulder pads that resembled a set of teeth, a visor that stretched outwards and a red decoration on his helmet. After that, he assembles his weapon, the Savage Gasher. "You will perish."

 _Tch. Show off._ Isaac said.

"Says the one with the fancy Keyblade moves."

 _Sh-shut up!_

 **BGM: Double Action Sword Form (Kamen Rider Den-O)**

 _Does he have a name, though?_

"Kamen Rider Yuuki."

 _Got it._

Kamen Rider Yuuki said nothing as he ran over and slashed Darkspine Sword, but he blocked and then sweep kicked him as he then used Triple Firaga at the face at point blank. "Hmph! Not bad!" He said as he got back up and attacked him repeatedly.

"You haven't changed since we last met…but that doesn't mean I'll still kick your butt!"

"We'll see!" Yuuki said before punching him in the gut and karate kicking him away as he then slashed him, but Darkspine Sword barely dodged it in time as he then used Aerial Slam and then using Thundaga. Yuuki then swiped his pass over his belt.

 **"Full Charge!"**

An ice blue aura came out of Yuuki's belt before being absorbed in his sword. Yuuki then struck down on the ground, sending the slash at Den-O.

"Argh!" Darkspine Sword growled as the attack hit him.

 _I felt that one!_

"Yeah, it hurts a lot." He said as he used Curaga on himself and then used Blizzaga.

 _HEY! I don't use ice!_

"Kid…you gotta learn how to use your Ice attacks other than Fire and Thunder…and it's about time you learn how to use it!"

 _Well, I don't like ice!_

"Tough break!"

"Would you kindly stop talking to yourself?" Yuuki asked in annoyance as they proceeded to attack each other again until eventually, Darkspine Sword disarmed him. "My sword…!"

"Too bad!" He exclaimed as he then used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

"A-argh…! W-well…done…" He groaned before exploding behind him.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." He said before Momotaros came out of Isaac.

"One question…why do you Kamen Riders always explode when you die?"

"Well, why not? We all have to go out with a bang somewhat, right?"

"…Either that or Michael Bay created you…"

"Who?"

"Oh, never mind." He said as the two ran off and got to the square where Yuuki and Leafa destroyed the last Shadow Heartless.

"Taken care of!" Yuuki grinned and high fived Leafa as everyone else regrouped.

"Hmph…now that that's done…we have to take care of Tatanga now, right?" Bowser asked.

"He's just one little alien, it's not like he has help this time, right?" Kirito asked when suddenly a claw grabbed Bowser.

"ARGH! What is the meaning of this…?!"

"Dad?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Your ugliness!" General Guy exclaimed as Bowser was pulled away by some sort of machine…and then they saw Cackletta.

"CACKLETTA?!" The Keyblade Wielders, Deadpool, the Mario Bros, Peach, and Worldwalker yelled.

"Hello, fools!" Cackletta laughed.

"…Wait…if Cackletta's back alive…doesn't that mean…?" Nan asked.

"The little guy is here too." Isaac said as Daisy punched Kirito to the ground.

"YOU JUST HAD TO OPEN YOUR MOUTH!" She yelled.

"I didn't think…I'd jinx it…!" Kirito groaned.

"See you at the castle!" Cackletta exclaimed as she then took off to the Sarasa Castle.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS, BUT HELP ME!" Bowser yelled before they disappeared into the castle…which wasn't looking so hot.

Daisy growled. "Remind me to invest in some Banzai Bill Blasters after we're done…" She said.

Paolo's fists clenched. "Come on, Maria… we're going to take down that witch."

"Right behind you." Maria said as they all took off, with Kamen Riders Blade, Kamen Rider Marika, Kamen Rider Femme, Kamen Rider Skull, and Kamen Rider Verde following right behind them as Kosaka turned his head to see them.

"Hey!" He waved as some of them waved back before they all headed into the castle.

* * *

When they went inside Sarasa Castle, it was a total wreck on the inside. "Great, how are we going to find that thing in a mess like this?" Reimu asked.

"Let's see…" Isaac folded his arms. "If I recall correctly during one of my Superstar Saga playthroughs… they're at the throne room."

"I know where it is. Come on!" Daisy said.

"Are you sure they're not in there?" Deadpool asked, referring to the bathrooms.

"Not THERE, you idiot!" Daisy exclaimed before running off. They quickly followed her to the throne room where they saw Bowser sitting there…but looking entirely different.

 **BGM: Cackletta's Theme (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

"Since when did Bowser get boobs?" Deadpool asked.

"Bowletta…" Mario growled.

Bowletta cackled. "So nice of you to join us!" She smirked, as a new evil Kamen Rider came up from behind Bowletta. He was wearing a black and gold robe with black shoulder pads, a black cape, with two ring sashes. His faceplate looked like a black gem with gold markings around it, and on the top was a black hat with gold markings.

"Sorcerer!" Wyvern exclaimed.

"Hello, Wyvern." Sorcerer said.

Wyvern growled. "You guys take on Bowletta, we'll take on Sorcerer." He said as the Kamen Riders stepped forward while Kosaka and the others Henshined as well.

"I'd love to chat, but…" Bowletta walked forward. "This is where I have my revenge on the two of you!" She exclaimed, referring to the Mario Bros. "Killing the rest of you will be a nice bonus."

 **End BGM**

"We'll see about that!" Mario said as they got ready for battle while Rose and Maria Jr. transformed into their CPU Candidate forms.

 **BGM: Bowletta Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

Bowletta breathed fire, but they dodged while Cloud ran over and slashed her away along with Nan and Isaac. Kai used Thundaga on her, but she rolled out of the way as she ran over to punch Mario and Luigi, but they jumped back as Daisy jumped over and kicked her in the head before jumping back. "SOUL SURGE!" Nan yelled, as he and the three knights ran over and slashed her away.

"Impressive!" Bowletta said as she breathed fire again, but Mokou got in the way and manipulated it back to hit her. "Argh! How is that even…?!"

"Ha! Mokou's immune to fire, and she manipulates it!" Tristina taunted as she used Strike Raid, followed by a Sonic Blade when the Keyblade returned.

Bowletta growled as she then snapped her fingers and trapped Minene in a box. "Heheheh…there's no way out!" She said and breathed fire, but no one seemed to be worried about Minene as Silver Sister and Red Sister used Triple Blizzaga, while Light called out Phione who used Whirlpool on her. "You don't seem worried or upset that your friend just got roasted! Do you not care about your friend?"

"Oh, they care…I just happen to know a trick or two." Minene strapped a C-4 on her back and jumped back as Bowletta's eyes widened in surprise as she turned around before getting blown up. She was blown straight to Minene who kicked her in the chest to knock her back.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Bowletta growled. "You fools…" She said. "Don't you realize…who you're dealing with?"

"Yeah, a freak who gave Bowser boobs!" Deadpool said. "And they're not even worthy of me smothering my face in them!" He said, causing all the girls in the room to facepalm.

"Well, in that case…" Bowletta smirked as she snapped her fingers…and then suddenly a Bulky Bob-omb landed in the middle of them…and the fuse was already about to blow. "This will wrap it up. Nighty night!" She said as it blew up as everyone screamed in agony and fell on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Heheheh…now, it's time you spent your last few moments…INSIDE MY BELLY!" She yelled and sucked them all in.

* * *

 _Inside Bowletta…_

"U…ugh…" Nan groaned as he slowly got up, but holding on to Caliburn for support as everyone got up, but holding on to something to support themselves.

"Are you still conscious? Ugh… you're more persistent than I thought." A voice said as Cackletta's Soul appeared in front of them, cackling. "I shall dispose of you quickly, and then eat you for lunch!"

 **BGM: Final Cackletta Battle (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga)**

"That's…that's what you think…" Aerith groaned as she slowly got up. "HEAL!" She yelled, using Curaga to heal them all, and then the Keyblade Wielders got up and went in their Keyblade Armors, the sisters going into their CPU forms, Yuno transforming into her yandere form…and Wendy powered them all up, including herself.

Ganondorf growled. "Let me tell you something, you old hag. I do NOT like getting blown up." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's finish this."

"I can't believe we're taking orders from an evil tyrant…" Reimu said.

"Well, never mind that… let's do this!" Marisa said. _That's funny…I feel like I've been inside Bowser's body before…and why the hell do I have this feeling that I worked with Kamek?!_ She thought before pulling out a spell card.

Cackletta's soul laughed as she swung her arms around to try and damage them, but they jumped while Ganondorf caught one of them and slashed it, as it disappeared. Link fired arrows at the head and Impa immediately slashed through it to dispose of it. "Well, that was easy…" Aerith said.

"Not quite, you have to take down the heart! And it's still beating!" Mario said.

"In that case…" Nan jumped back with Sir Lancelot. "CHAOS…SPEAR!" They both yelled.

"This is for our king!" General Guy said, firing Bullet Bills after pulling out a Bullet Bill Blaster as Vito, Paolo and the Mario Bros ran over and landed on the heart, then Mario and Luigi used Chopper Bros, and then the SAO group repeatedly slashed the heart.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled as the Keyblade Wielders ran over and slashed the heart while Yuno fired a laser…and then Cackletta's arms and head reappeared, but the heart was still beating.

"Eat lasers!" Cackletta said, firing lasers from her eyes, striking Aerith and Cloud and Ganondorf. Link and Impa took care of the body parts while Mokou fried up the heart as Buru and Marisa joined her with a Blizzard Spark and Master Spark.

"Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!" Reimu called out while at the same time, Rosalina called up a Luma and used Luma Shot to deal serious damage.

Cackletta's heart disappeared and then reemerged. "You're more troublesome than you look…perhaps this should do the trick!" She exclaimed, spinning her arms around, but then switching it around and knocked Sir Percival, Minene, Yuno and Maria down, but the rest avoided as the three Zelda characters did the same tactic while Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart slashed through the heart.

"We'll finish this off!" Daisy said. "Peach and I have been working on this for a while." She said as the two got ready. "You ready?"

"Oh yeah." Peach smirked as the two ran over to the heart, but they suddenly glowed as they were suddenly in their Mario Strikers outfit. The two kicked the heart until Daisy suddenly kicked it high up in the air as Peach suddenly grew wings. She picked up Daisy and then flew up in the air as they kept attacking it in the air with various punches and kicks until Peach flapped her wings hard enough to knock Cackletta to the ground. "Alright, Daisy!"

Daisy smirked as her fist suddenly turned into ice as Peach launched her down, coming down like a missile and pulling back her fist. "HAAAAAH!" She yelled as she went through the heart while extending her fist, as there was an icy explosion behind her. Peach then came down while throwing hearts down as they all surrounded Cackletta before Peach snapped her fingers as soon as she landed, as it all exploded as Cackletta screamed in agony while everyone jawdropped at this.

"Th-that's not possible…I should've…had my revenge…on you…!" Cackletta yelled before exploding, sending everyone out of Bowletta's body as everyone landed on their backs…while Luigi rocketed out and unintentionally gone through an open window and faceplanted on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"U-ugh…" Bowser groaned as he got up and rubbed his head. "Why does it feel like I've been violated…AGAIN?"

"Cackletta." Nan replied as they got out of their forms.

"Oh…figures…" Bowser muttered as he looked around. "Where's Green 'stache?"

"I have this feeling he was rocketed out of you and he's nearly at the Mushroom Kingdom by now." Isaac said.

"Oh dear…" Daisy sweatdropped.

"He'll be fine. It's Luigi…what could possibly go wrong?" Worldwalker asked.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Ooof…" Fawful groaned as he had picked up a knocked out Luigi and was walking to a portal. "Have you been eating…too much pasta?" He asked as he walked into the portal.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

Sorcerer cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, but he slowly got up, making a portal. "This isn't over…" He said as he ran inside it, and then it disappeared.

"The one that got away." Scissor sighed before getting out of his armor and then the new Kamen Riders looked at each other and nodded before getting out of their armor.

"I knew it." Yuno said, looking at Marika and Femme who had just turned back into Mao Nonosaka and Hinata Hino.

"Whoa whoa whoa…TSUBAKI?!" Minene yelled.

"Hi." Tsubaki Kasugano waved with a smile. She turned out to be Kamen Rider Verde

"Wait a minute…" Nan said as they looked at a certain boy.

"SHRADE?!" The Keyblade Wielders yelled. Shrade was Kamen Rider Skull.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

Cayenne put his hands on Jin's shoulders. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT SHRADE WAS BACK?!" He yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"You didn't ask!" Jin exclaimed.

"Yes, my fantasy still sails!" Sazanka squealed with delight, while Mix and Zessica sweatdropped at this.

"That girl's got a problem." Mix said.

"No kidding." Zessica sighed.

* * *

 _Back at Sarasaland…_

"Ah, it feels great to be reunited." Akise said as Tsubaki nodded, as they were then holding hands.

"Wait…" Yuno said as Minene blinked at this.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU TWO A THING?!" They yelled.

"Let's just say we went on a few dates before we took off to reveal ourselves to you." Akise said.

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"You didn't ask." Akise teased.

"And you kept it a secret from us?!" Minene and Yuno looked at Yuki and Nishijima.

"Hey, it's like Akise said, you didn't ask." Yuki said as Nishijima chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad we're finding out now and not finding out that you guys got married while you were at it." Yuno sighed.

"Well, we may as well start repairing my castle since the threat has been taken care of." Daisy said as they nodded and started rebuilding while Julia called out Engineer to help while unaware of anyone, Dante was watching in the shadows.

 _Not sure if I should reveal myself or not yet…_ Dante thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…at Bowser's Castle…_

"Mmm…ugh…" Luigi groaned as he woke up and found out that he was tied to a chair. "Huh?!"

"Well, you awake at last." Fawful said as Luigi looked at him.

"How in the name of the Mushroom Kingdom are you alive?!"

"I'll never tell." He chuckled. "But…we are going to mess with Mario's heart."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"You may not remember this, but a long time ago, you were in a different alias known as…Mr. L."

"Huh?"

"I figured you never knew." Fawful smirked. "So…" He snapped his fingers as Tatanga pushed in some sort of machine with a ray gun strapped onto it. "We may as well bring HIM back." He said, smirking.

"No…No! I don't want to turn into…that….whatever it is!"

"Too bad." Tatanga smirked as he turned it on as Fawful stepped to the side, as it was charging up.

"NO! HELP!" Luigi yelled at the top of his lungs. "MAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIOOOOOOO!" He screamed before the laser hit him as he screamed in agony and then there was smoke.

"Did it work?" Tatanga asked, as they heard evil chuckling.

"It worked." Fawful said, cutting the ropes…and then the smoke cleared, revealing Mr. L.

 **BGM: Mr. L, Green Thunder! (Super Paper Mario)**

"I have returned." Mr. L smirked. "And this time…that red plumber is going to get it." He said, looking at Tatanga and Fawful. "I thank you for having me return."

"It was all his idea." Tatanga said, pointing to Fawful who chuckled.

"Guilty!" He said.

"Hmm…" Mr. L rubbed his chin in thought. "I may have an idea on how to stop those heroes."

"And what would that be?" Tatanga asked.

"Simple." Mr. L walked over and opened up a door to reveal a frozen storage area. "We revive them." He said, as they looked inside to see frozen Shroobs, plus Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob.

"Odd, didn't that Sabrina chick kill those two?" Tatanga asked.

"Perhaps…there was more than one." Fawful said.

"Indeed." Mr. L said. "These two have no memory of the Keyblade." He chuckled. "So, we may as well thaw them out." He smirked.

"I like the idea." Tatanga said as he looked at a wall and saw the temperature. He looked both ways before casually turning it up to 70 degrees. "Ooops." He said.

"Hmm, wasn't the Shadow Queen with us?" Mr. L asked.

"She's busy with…something." Fawful said. "Who knows where she is?"

"I see…well, let's get to thawing." Mr. L said as the two nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Malevolent Seven…_

"Hmm, it seems the Legion is sending those buffoons to take down the Mushroom Kingdom." Black Doom said.

"Indeed." Teridax nodded. "They'll never finish the job."

"Which is why…we are sending out certain people to finish it off." Unicron said.

"By certain people, you mean…?" The girl asked.

Unicron chuckled. "Smithy and his followers."

"That will make the Mushroom Kingdom unrecognizable. Let's do it." Black Doom said as they nodded.

"Excuse me." A voice said as they looked to see King Arthur walking up. "Perhaps you should send me as well. I will personally deal with the Knight of the Keyblade and the traitorous Knights of the Round."

"No…you will not." Black Doom said.

"What…?!"

"You will not interfere with Smithy and his followers. You will stay here…understood?" Unicron asked.

King Arthur let out a low inaudible growl. "Very well." He said as he walked away, grumbling to himself while Mephiles was leaning on a wall.

"His heart is set on destroying that boy…" Mephiles muttered to himself. "…Perhaps I should give him a little…boost." He chuckled before sinking into the ground.


	82. The Shadow Queen and the Smithy Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Gritzy Desert (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Phew…that takes care of that." Daisy said, looking at her newly rebuilt castle.

"Well, that castle rebuilding took no time at all." said Bowser.

"No kidding." Nan nodded who then noticed something in the corner in his eye. "Uh guys…I see smoke in the distance."

Peach took a look and her eyes widened. "My Kingdom!"

"Hurry, back to the Observatory!" Rosalina called them as they took off back into the Observatory. It roared to life and then took off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **End BGM**

* * *

As soon as they got to the Mushroom Kingdom, they saw Toad Town in a complete wreck. "Oh my goodness…" said Sarah. "What could've cause this?"

"Uh, guys? I think I found the culprits." Minene said as they looked to see what it was as Mario's eyes widened in shock.

"Fiery Dino Piranha…Bouldergeist…and Megaleg!" He exclaimed.

"Megaleg…" Silver Sister looked at the big gigantic machine. "…It looks…mechanical." She grinned. "THAT ONE'S MINE!" She yelled as she flew off.

"W-wait a second!" exclaimed Red Sister. "Rose!" She flew off after her.

"Then I guess we'll deal with the other two." Isaac said. _Geez…Nepgear rubbed off on her big time!_ He thought as they hopped off of the Observatory to deal with the other two.

Silver Sister flew over to Megaleg and then flew around to meet its eyes. "Hey buddy! Mind if I tear you into pieces?" She asked right when Red Sister flew to her.

"Rose! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Going to tear this thing into pieces!" She smirked as Megaleg stopped what it was doing and looked at them. "Heh, finally got its attention." She said, summoning her Keyblade. "Look alive!"

 _For crying out loud…_ Red Sister sighed before summoning her own.

 **BGM: Megaleg (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Silver Sister flew over to Megaleg and slashed the body along with Red Sister, but their Keyblades didn't even make a dent. Despite this, they proceeded to keep attacking it, but then noticed Bullet Bills were coming straight for them. Red Sister turned around, reached for her pocket, pulled out a pistol and fired, but the bullets bounced off of the Bullet Bills. She grabbed Silver Sister's hand and flew down as the Bullet Bills followed them as they then flew around the leg until the Bullet Bills hit it.

"How come your gun didn't work?" Silver Sister asked.

"The bullets didn't even scratch 'em!" Red Sister said and looked around. _There's got to be a weak point…_ She thought as they flew around while dodging the Bullet Bills. They saw something coming out of its mouth as a Banzai Bill shot out of it and proceeded to chase after them. "I don't think my guns will work on that thing either!"

"Well, we gotta try something!" Silver Sister said as they noticed a lot of Banzai Bills following them with a few Bullet Bills. "GEEZ! CALM DOWN, WILL YOU?!" She yelled as they dodged them all…but a Banzai Bill snuck up on them and exploded when it hit them, knocking them on top of Megaleg's head.

"Agh…" Red Sister groaned.

"Alright, you asked for it…" Silver Sister said as they transformed into their CPU forms. They flew over and slashed them away as Fierce Deity Heart then noticed something on top of the head. "Hey…" She flew up to the top of the head with Skull Grinder Heart following her. "Call me crazy, but this may be a weak point. Think you can break it?"

Skull Grinder Heart smirked. "Yep." She said as she stood back as Fierce Deity Heart noticed Bullet Bills coming for them.

"I'll take care of the missiles!" She said as she flew over and slashed through them while Skull Grinder Heart took a deep breath.

 _Just let it all out._ She thought as she opened her eyes, breathed in…and then screamed her heart out at the weakpoint, causing it to shatter…but them Megaleg's mouth got a little bigger as it shot out a King Bill, which turned around and went straight for them.

"H-holy shit…" Fierce Deity Heart's eyes widened. "Look at the size of that thing!" She said.

Skull Grinder Heart turned around. "Rose! Do you think we should guide it inside?"

"That's what I'm thinking!" She said as they flew up and then landed where the weak point was, and when the King Bill got closer, they flew out as the King Bill slammed into it and dug itself in Megaleg…and then the King Bill exploded, causing Megaleg to explode as well as pieces were flying everywhere.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed, high fiving Skull Grinder Heart while unaware…a large piece was flying straight for her, but Skull Grinder Heart noticed this.

"ROSE! LOOK OUT!" She yelled as she pushed her out of the way and the piece slammed right into her as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"MARIA JR!" Fierce Deity Heart yelled as she flew down after her as she reached for her hand but when Skull Grinder Heart landed on the ground, another large piece landed right on her legs. "NO!" She yelled as she landed.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"U-ugh…" Skull Grinder Heart tried to get out, but it was too heavy for her as she slowly turned back into Maria Jr. as Fierce Deity Heart tried to pull her out. "I-It's no use…! J-just leave me…"

"No! I'm not leaving my sister like this!" She said, trying her hardest to pull her out but it wouldn't even budge.

"Rose! It's pointless!"

"I AM NOT…LEAVING YOU!" She yelled. "YOU'RE MY SISTER…BUT YOU'RE ALSO MY BEST FRIEND! I CAN'T JUST LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE!" She screamed, desperately trying to get her out while Maria Jr was crying…and then suddenly, four more hands helped Fierce Deity Heart. They looked to see Light and Horus as they desperately tried to help her out. _Dammit! This thing is incredibly heavier than I thought!_

Suddenly, they heard grunting as they looked to see Sabine trying to pull the machinery off. "D-don't just stand there! Help me out here!" She said and then Minene, Yuno, Yuki, Akise, Nishijima, Tsubaki, and Karyuudo tried to pry it off while Mai, Makoto, Kosaka, Mao, Hinata, Iris and Wendy tried to pull her out.

"For crying out loud…who's bright idea was it…to make heavy machinery like this…?!" Kosaka asked.

"Stop talking and keep pulling!" Hinata ordered.

 _We need…more strength…!_ Fierce Deity Heart thought while pulling out a Summon Gem. _I-Rex!_ She thought as the I-Rex appeared and then helped them push the machinery off, and then…it came off as Maria Jr. was pulled out.

"Th-thank you…" Maria Jr. sobbed as her face was buried in Fierce Deity Heart's breasts. "I love you…"

"I love you too, sis." She smiled while caressing her hair as Light hugged Maria Jr. from behind. Wendy went to heal the legs and Maria Jr. looked at Fierce Deity Heart, still smiling, and gently kissed her on the forehead as Isaac and Tristina came running up.

"Are they okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine now." said Wendy, fully healing Maria Jr.'s legs while Tristina sighed with relief.

"That was scary though." Minene sighed. "I'm glad it's over though." She said, glancing at Bouldergeist and Fiery Dino Piranha who disappeared after being beaten up, and then they all regrouped.

"Alright, now let's take my castle back." said Peach as they walked over to Peach's Castle…until they laughter. They looked to see Fawful flying up in his machine.

"Fawful!" Isaac exclaimed.

"You've came quite far…but, this is where you will perish!"

"How many times have we heard that before?" Nan asked.

"Too many times…" Kai sighed.

Fawful smirked. "Now here's a machine you might recognize." He said as he pressed a button as suddenly his machine transformed.

"Megahammer?!" Junior exclaimed.

"Oh, but that's not all!" Fawful laughed. "I've decided to…upgrade this bad boy." He said. "Do you recall…the Boomsday Machine?"

"Oh no, don't tell he combined the two!" Tristina exclaimed.

"I did!" He said, pressing another button as Megahammer suddenly grew something underneath, turning out to be the Boomsday Machine. Flamethrowers came out of the sides of Megahammer as its hammers suddenly grew larger.

"Oh." Nan said.

"My." Kai and Julia said.

"God." Isaac and Tristina said.

Fawful laughed. "I HAVE CHORTLES! NOW DO YOU REALIZE WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH?!"

"That's just great…" Bowser sighed. "Now he means serious business now."

"We can take him…right?" Nan asked.

"I hope so." Isaac replied.

"OH! I forgot one more tiny little thing." Fawful chuckled as he pressed a button…and suddenly the whole Mushroom Kingdom shook and then to their horror, Peach's Castle slowly rose to the ground. "I brought Peach's Castle back to life!" He said as Peach's Castle roared.

"THAT'S NOT TINY!" They all yelled.

"We need a lot of Mega Mushrooms." Mario said.

"Who needs Mega Mushrooms?" Yukari's voice called out through their ear pieces as a gap opened up and Suika walked out.

"Suika?" Reimu asked.

Suika smirked as she drank her sake and giggled. "This is gonna be fun." She said as she closed her eyes before growing huge and then looking at the castle. "You want a piece of me?"

"I know it wants a piece of me!" A voice said as Cirno flew up, as if she had snuck out of the gap.

"CIRNO?!" Everyone but Fawful yelled.

"I'll freeze this castle up!" Cirno exclaimed. "PERFECT FREEZE!" She yelled, unleashing a blizzard as the castle stood there…before extending its arm and flicking her away. "WHOOOOOOOOA!" She yelled as she landed right into Mushroom Lake, skipping over the water while several Cheep Cheeps looked at her before she slammed right into a tree. "OOOF!" She yelled. "Ow…" She groaned…and then adding insult to injury, a POW Block fell out of the tree and landed right on top of her to knock her out, then a net caught her and was put into a bag from Nabbit, who giggled and ran off.

"DAG NABBIT, HE TOOK THE IDIOT!" Deadpool yelled.

"We'll have to go get her later." Tristina said as she pulled out a summon gem. "KIVA!" She yelled as Kiva appeared. Kiva took out a Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth.

 **"Castle Doran!"** Kivat called as he blew on the Fuestle. Suddenly, the ground behind Kiva exploded and there was a loud roar. When the dust cleared, Castle Doran Stood tall with her wings spread.

"We'll fight the castle from up here!" He said as they got onto Castle Doran.

"Oh no you don't!" Fawful flew up as the Megahammer Machine landed in front of them. "You deal with me!"

"You guys take on the weirdo, I'll take on the castle." Suika said as she cracked her knuckles and did a 'come at me' taunt.

 **BGM: Final Boss Phase 2 (New Super Mario Bros Wii)**

Peach's Castle punched Suika, but she blocked it as she used an uppercut on it. She then pulled out her gourd and swung it at it several times to knock it back as she then drank out of it. "Heh." She smirked as Peach's Castle retaliated by punching her in the gut and using an uppercut. "Not bad." She said, wiping her mouth as it then fired lasers at her, but she rolled out of the way and then breathed fire at it. It blocked the fire with its hands, but as soon as it uncovered, Suika ran over and punched it in the face to deal tons of damage.

Peach's Castle roared as it punched Suika again, but she jumped back and pulled out a spell card. "Drunken Dream: Art of Segaki Binding!" She said, wrapping Peach's castle around in a fiery whip and brought it close to her as she then grabbed it, and then she bent over and Peach's Castle landed on top of its head. "Man, I love using Complete Massacre on Mt. Ooe." She giggled before taking another drink out of her gourd as Peach's Castle got up and punched her.

"Hey! You don't punch a girl who's in the middle of a drink!" She said, whacking it over and over with her gourd until it retaliated by punching her to the ground, but she kicked it away and got up. "I have to say… you put up quite a fight for a castle." She said. "But I think it's time for you…TO GO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE!" She yelled as she dug her hands into the ground and pulled out a huge chunk of the earth and then threw it at Peach's Castle to knock it to the ground as she flew up and landed on the castle elbow first, and since she was giant, it created a massive earthquake that shook the entire kingdom. and since everyone was on Castle Doran, people lost their footing…while Fawful had to hold on to something…and accidentally pressed the reverse button as it backed up and off of Castle Doran.

"…Uh oh." Fawful said before falling to the ground and the machine blowing up as soon as Peach's Castle got up and looking really weak.

"This one should do it!" Suika ran over, pulling back her fist as Peach's Castle attempted to block right when Suika punched, as the fist shattered the shield and went right through the face of Peach's Castle. It roared in agony before falling to the ground in defeat…luckily, it was right-side up as it went back to normal, but Peach's Castle was a complete wreck as everyone hopped off of Castle Doran and Suika shrunk back down to normal.

 **End BGM**

Suika chuckled. "I may have overdone it a bit." She said, drinking out of her gourd.

"A BIT?!" Everyone yelled as Suika giggled.

"Let's just go in." She said as they walked into the castle while Kiva and Doran disappeared.

"So, you guys defeated the castle." A voice said as they noticed a man leaning against a pile of rubble.

"Luigi?!" Mario exclaimed.

 **BGM: Mr. L, Green Thunder! (Super Paper Mario)**

"That's not my name…you should know that by now. It's Mr. L." He smirked.

"Who did this to you?!"

"Heh, let's just saw a certain alien brought me back."

Daisy's eye twitched. "Tatanga…changed you into…" She growled. "That's it…I'M GOING TO KILL THAT ALIEN!" She yelled.

Isaac summoned his Keyblade and walked forward, as he was joined by Shrade and Mario. "You guys stay back, we'll take care of him."

"I don't want to do this…but you leave me with no choice." Mario said.

Mr. L smirked. "We shall see if you are willing to take me down." He said, getting in a karate position. "En garde!"

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario ran over to his brother, pulling out his hammer and hammering Mr. L, but he blocked and then fired electricity at his face and then used an uppercut to knock him into the air, but then Isaac slashed him away and used Firaga. "Hmph, like a little fire will stop me."

"But maybe this will." Shrade said, pulling out a belt. "Cover me." He said as the two nodded as they ran over to take care of Mr. L. Shrade took out a Gaia Memory and a fedora.

 **"Skull!"**

"Henshin!"

He plugged the Skull Memory into the Driver and pushed it down to make an 'L' shaped buckle.

 **"Skull!"**

Wind whipped around Shrade and dark fragments bonded to his body, forming into a black armored bodysuit with silver accents. His chestplate had a rib-like pattern and the helmet resembled a skull with large black eyes, a scar running down the right eyes, and a grilled mouthplate. The armor also sported a white scarf that hung from the neck.

Putting on the fedora, Shrade's transformation into Kamen Rider Skull was complete.

Skull pulled out his Skull Magnum, a black submachine gun with a black and red 'W' stamped on it, and chuckled before firing at Mr. L on the knee. "Agh!" Mr. L growled as Skull then ran over and kicked him in the chest, but Mr. L recovered and fired electricity at the three of them, hitting Skull and Mario, but Isaac avoided it.

"You want electricity? I'll give you electricity!" He exclaimed, using Thundaga before running over and using Eruption to knock him high into the air as he jumped up and slashed down while Mario threw fireballs and Skull shot him again.

Mr. L growled. "Impressive…but do you think you can take down Brobot?" He asked, pressing a button…but no Brobot came as he sweatdropped. "Crud…I forgot to rebuild him!" He exclaimed and then Mario punched him in the face to knock him down to the ground.

"I'll take care of the mask." Isaac said, pulling it off of him and ripping it to shreds as Mr. L slowly turned back into Luigi.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh…" Luigi groaned as he looked at everyone and then at Mario. "Mario!" He exclaimed and hugged him tightly as he was also crying.

"There there, bro… it's over." Mario said, hugging him tightly.

"Y-you…fools…" A voice said as they looked to see Fawful alive and well, but looking completely messed up as well. "I will…take you down…one way or another…!"

 **BGM: Fawful's theme (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Oh give it a rest." Nan said. "What makes you think you can take us down in a state like that?"

"I have…this…" Fawful said, as Kamen Rider Sorcerer appeared again. He put his hand on his head and then Fawful chuckled darkly before turning into Dark Fawful before Sorcerer disappeared into the portal. "Heheheh, any last words?"

"Yeah, I got a couple!" A voice said as they noticed Captain Toad walking in. "I do NOT appreciate you tearing up the Mushroom Kingdom!" He said, holding his pickaxe.

"I HAVE CHORTLES! You really think YOU can stop me?"

"Not just him." Hinata walked forward along with Mao, Tsubaki, Kai and Maria. "We'll take you down too."

 **End BGM**

Dark Fawful laughed. "We'll see about that!" He said as his machine latched on to him as he slowly rose from the ground.

Hinata and Tsubaki took out rectangular cases; a green case with a chameleon emblem for Tsubaki, and a white one with a swan for Hinata. They held them out as silver belts appeared around their waists.

Mao, however, took out a red device called the Genesis Driver and strapped it on her waist. She then took out a clear blue lock having the cover of a peach with the code E.L.S – 03.

 **"Peach Energy!"** The lock, also called an Energy Lockseed, spoke, glowing pink, and causing an Arabian tune to play.

"Henshin!" the three girls said, placing their respective items in their belts

A pair of reflected armored suits appeared beside Hinata and Tsubaki and overlapped their bodies. Hinata became Kamen Rider Femme, while Tsubaki became Kamen Rider Verde.

Femme had a black bodysuit with white heeled boots and forearm guards. She had the silver colored bolts on the same areas like Riders such as Scissors. Her chest armor was white and double layered. The inner armor was a white slab of armor covering her stomach while the outer armor had a breastplate that looked like wings of a bird. The top part of the wings was golden while the feather area was silver. The shoulder pads were white with gold beak-like spikes. The helmet was white with a silver mouth guard and a faceplate that looks like the breastplate only flatter. At the center top of the faceplate was a small blue diamond shaped jewel. On her back was a large white cape. In her right hand was a rapier with a white hand guard that looks like a pair of folded bird wings.

Verde had a black body suit with silver arm guards and shin guards. The sides of her boots were black with green stripes on the sides. On her left thigh was a green metal pouch like object attach to her. It was shaped like the head of a chameleon with a red horn where the nose would be. It had silver domes with black stripes and a black dot at the top center making them look like eyes of an actual chameleon. Below the eyes was a silver part with two red lines that look like a lower jaw. Beneath that were two lizard like straps, one strap was horizontal while the other was in an angle. The chest armor was green on the top and silver on the lower half. The silver half was over the ribs and was set up like an upside down V with red lines above and below the silver. The lines looked like two red tongues meeting at the center. The green half was designed like a streamlined chest plate with a second layer underneath the first. On the top 'layer' were two red lines that look like tongues. The 'tongues' started off from the shoulders, then trace along the edges of the first 'layer' only to curve upward from the near bottom of the green half. The two tongues turned straight up near the center and then curled back into a small spiral. The shoulder pads looked similar to the chameleon headed pouch only with two silver bolts set on the silver center to replace the eyes. Near the top part of the shoulders was a single large red horn. Outlining the silver part of the shoulder pads were red lines that curve to look like chameleon tongues. The entire shoulder pad actually looked like a chameleon's head indeed. The head of Verde was green and similar to that of a common chameleon with two red dots near the center of the head that was divided by the center ridgeline. The eye sections were silver with black stripes that look like the stereoscopic eyes of a chameleon. There is a small black 'V' like line between the eyes. The lower half of the helmet was silver with five vertical red lines to make it look like the lower jaw of a chameleon's head.

A large zipper opened up above Mao, and a metallic peach descended down before she locked the Lockseed in place in the Genesis Driver.

 **"Lock On!"**

She pushed the lever, opening the Lockseed to reveal the core and pink juice filled up the Concentrate Pod.

 **"Soda! Peach Energy Arms!"**

The metal peach landed on Mao and covered her with a pink and black suit as she became Marika. The helmet materialized over her head inside the Peach Energy Armor Part before it opened up and folded to her body. The two and right side of the peach folded onto her right shoulder as the front part folded down, melding to her chest. The right and back side of the metal peach attached together and folded behind her. A splash of pink juice brought out a pink bow and arrow.

Marika was dressed in a pink bodysuit which included a loincloth. The suit also included a black top. Over the suit she wore peach–colored armor with a silver shoulder pad on her right side. Her helmet, which was shaped like a peach, sported large eyes, each shaped like the half of a peach.

 **BGM: Toki no Hana (Kamen Rider Gaim)**

Dark Fawful smirked, pulling out his ray gun and firing at them, but they dodged as Kai and Maria ran over to slash him, but he flew up to avoid it. His machine grabbed onto a lightbulb as he started to swing around. Femme took out a card from her deck and inserted it in her rapier, the Wing Slasher.

 **"Advent!"**

A swan–like noise sounded as a huge mechanical white and gold feathered swan came swooping in gracefully and knocked Dark Fawful from behind, and then Femme slashed him several times as he went in a full circle to attack them from behind, but Marika turned around and kicked him in the gut, knocking him straight for the ground.

"This is why I don't mess with Mao." Kosaka said. _Or Hinata for that matter…_

The machine came down to grab Fawful, but Kai used Magnega to pull it to them as Maria ran over and sliced it in half to destroy it. "Why didn't I think of that a long time ago?" Bowser wondered out loud.

Dark Fawful got up. "I HAVE FURY!" He yelled and shot them again, but they dodged as Verde took out a card from her deck and inserted it in the chameleon head, the Bio Visor, on her thigh.

 **"Hold Vent!"**

This brought out some sort of yo-yo called the Bio-Winder, which Verde used to wrap around Fawful.

"Gotcha!"

 _Wait, isn't she nearly blind?_ Kai wondered and whispered into Femme's ear.

"For some reason, Decade cured her blindness." She whispered back.

"Well, that makes sense." Kai nodded.

"Make way, coming through!" Captain Toad said as he swung his pickaxe at him to knock him into a wall as Kai and Maria ran over and then slashed him along with Captain Toad. Dark Fawful growled and then made a couple of dark portals and fired energy blasts into them, but the Keyblade girls used Reflega to knock it back into Fawful as he cried out in pain. Maria slashed him high into the air as Marika removed her Lockseed from her belt and attached it to her Sonic Arrow.

 **"Lock On!"**

Marika pulled back her arrows, aiming it at Fawful.

 **"Peach Energy!"**

Marika fired at Fawful directly in the head. "Bullseye!" She smirked.

"Way to go, Mao!" Femme cheered.

Fawful landed on the ground, groaning. "I have…fury…! I will not…give up so easily!"

"That's what they all say." Captain Toad said before whacking him on the head to knock him down as Kai and Maria jumped up and did an execution move similar to Link as they impaled him on the stomach to finish him off.

"Isn't that what you do?" Ganondorf asked Link.

"They must've learned from my attacks." Link shrugged.

"That's a possibility." Impa said as Fawful slowly turned into a mini harmless dark creature…only to be instantly killed by Kai.

 **End BGM**

"Let's see…all that's left is Tatanga." Daisy said. "Piece of cake."

"Oh, you might THINK Tatanga is the only one left!" A voice said.

Mario's and Peach's eyes widened. "That voice…!" They exclaimed as they turned to see the Shadow Queen smirking.

"The Shadow Queen?!" The Keyblade Wielders, Worldwalker, Mario, Peach and Deadpool exclaimed in shock.

"Heheheh, you really think it's so simple…but it's not." Shadow Queen smirked and looked at them all. "Let's see…who to choose as my vessel?" She wondered and looked around. "Let's see…ah! Perfect." She said as she flew directly into…Marisa.

"Ugh…agh…!" Marisa cried out.

"Marisa! Fight her!" Hina told her.

"I'm trying…but…she's…!" Marisa groaned. "She's…! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She cried out in agony as dark aura shot out of her.

"MARISA!" Reimu and Souji yelled as everyone was left in shock. And then the dark aura stopped shooting out as they looked at Marisa.

"Marisa…?" Reimu asked as she walked over to her. "Marisa…talk to me…are you okay?" She asked, but suddenly, she grabbed her by the throat.

"Oh yes…I'm perfectly okay." She said as she gave out quite the wicked smirk. "In fact, I feel like I can crush you all so easily." She said.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Souji yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, boy?" Marisa asked. "Would you really hurt her? I know Mario had a difficult time attempting to fight me when I was in Peach's body." She smirked at Mario, who growled at this.

"M-Marisa…! L-let…go! Snap out of it!" Reimu said.

"Let go? No, I'd rather enjoy watching you squirm until you succumb!" She smirked when suddenly, a gunshot was heard and hit Marisa on the hand. "AGH!" She yelled as she let go of Reimu and held on to her hand. "Who…dares?!"

"You know, I don't take kindly of demons possessing a friend." A voice said as they looked to see Dante walking in, but joining him were Kamen Rider Blade and two familiar characters.

"Mallow! Geno!" Peach exclaimed.

"I ran into these guys as I was following you from Sarasaland." Dante explained. "But…" He aimed at Marisa. "Shadow Queen, was it? Release her right now."

Marisa chuckled. "I'll never get out of this body. It just screams…" She pulled out the mini-hakkero. "Potential." She said and fired a Maser Spark, forcing them to dodge it as she then aimed it at the heroes as Iris aimed an arrow at her. "Some of you will get to fight me in due time…" She made a portal. "But first…I need to…redecorate my new vessel." She walked in. "See you at Bowser's Castle." She said before disappearing.

"At MY castle?!" Bowser exclaimed.

"We need to hurry." Reimu said. "I'm not going to let some demon take my best friend away." She growled as they all took off.

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Marisa?" Kamek looked at her. "What in blazes are you doing here?" He asked, aiming his wand at her.

"I'm not who you think I am, you buffoon…I am the Shadow Queen."

Kamek blinked. "Yeah, like I should believe that. Besides, Mario put an end to the Shadow Queen a long time ago…so why the hell should I believe a bitch like you?"

Shadow Marisa chuckled. "Maybe I should…convince you." She said and then suddenly, Shadow Queen's body came out of Marisa, but still had a firm grip on her as Kamek jawdropped at this.

"Sweet mother hubbard…" Kamek said.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked before going back inside Marisa. "Or should I use some other tactics to convince you? Oh, perhaps torture would suffice~" She said, giggling evilly.

"Th-that would not be necessary! I believe you!"

"Good."

 _Yeesh…the things I do to try and kill Marisa, she decides to go ahead and get possessed! Who does that?! …Oh wait._ He thought.

"Tell me something, are you good at designing dresses?"

"Do I LOOK like I own a clothing department? Why don't you go to Coconut Mall?"

"Coconut Mall's been destroyed."

"Oh."

"Yes, so I'll ask again. Do you design dresses?"

"What do you want?"

"Something completely sinister. This witch outfit will simply not do, oh no no no no…" She said, tearing off her dress to reveal her nude body while Kamek jawdropped at Marisa's figure. She took off her hat as she then fired a Master Spark to destroy her dress and hat. "Give me your best shot." She said, spreading her arms out.

 _I'm probably going to regret this later…_ Kamek thought and fired his magic at Shadow Marisa's body, as an entirely new outfit was shown.

"Give me a mirror." She requested as Kamek conjured up a huge mirror…to see she was in a clown outfit. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"I've always wanted to use that spell on her a LOOONG time ago!" Kamek laughed, and then Shadow Marisa slapped him. "Ow!" _Worth it!_ He thought.

"BE SERIOUS." She snarled.

"Alright, alright! One badass outfit coming right up!" He said and fired at Shadow Marisa again, looking entirely different.

"Now this…I like!" She smirked.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Alright, let's go." Isaac said, looking at Bowser's Castle.

"The Shadow Queen is going down." Reimu said.

"Don't you think you're rushing? Why don't you take a breather and enjoy the fresh air…since it WILL be your last." A voice said as some sort of jester landed on the ground.

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "Kefka!"

"Oh, you know me, eh? Hmph, well so much for introductions." Kefka sighed. "Oh well, someone has to be a party pooper…"

"Relax, Kefka… we will personally deal with them." A voice said as another monster appeared.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario yelled.

"Culex?!" Geno exclaimed.

"I actually forgot about this guy." Bowser said.

Cloud's eyes widened as he clenched his heart. "What in the world…?! What is…why do I feel a sense of dread?!"

"Hello, Cloud." A voice said as Aerith gasped as Cloud turned to see Sephiroth reappearing…but, this time…a Heartless symbol appeared on his chest.

"AGAIN?!" Cloud yelled. "I killed you back at Drybake Stadium! You should be gone for good!"

"I told you before…your darkness keeps calling me back." Sephiroth aimed his sword at him. "You may have thought you got rid of me…but I will always come back."

"Dammit…!" Cloud growled. "I will make sure that I will personally END your life this time!"

"We shall see." Sephiroth said.

A Dimensional Wall appeared and out came a Dark Rider and six evil Imagin. The Imagin were a green one with blue armor that had green dots, a spiky lizard, a cobra, a large armored salamander, a red Gecko Imagin, and a purple Newt Imagin.

The Dark Rider was donned in a suit that was similar to Den-O's Plate Form, with a wide gold visor, wide shoulder pads and two spikes that appeared on his torso. The most notable thing about his armor is that there are teeth patterns on his visor, shoulder pads and the middle part of his armor that goes downwards. In his right hand was the GaohGasher, which looked similar to Den-O's DenGasher Sword Mode, except it has a gold, serrated blade.

"Zen'in ore ga kutte yaru! (I will devour everything!)" the Dark Rider claims.

"Gaoh!" Wyvern exclaimed. "We'll take care of this!" He said as the Kamen Riders walked forward, and Kosaka and Ansem henshined.

Culex looked at the Keyblade Wielders. "I do not wish to fight Mario again…I wish to fight an even stronger knight. Who is willing to fight?"

"A strong knight, you say?" Deadpool asked as he pointed to Nan. "This guy! Right here! He's the Knight of the Keyblade and he'll kick your ass!"

"HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!" Nan yelled.

"Knight of the Keyblade? Very well…I will fight you." He said.

"Caliburn, remind me to kill Deadpool after this." Nan said.

"Noted." Caliburn said as the Knights of the Round joined him.

"He doesn't look like a knight." Kefka said as Nan then activated his Keyblade armor. "Okay, NOW he does." He said and then looked at his other opponents. "Oh ho ho ho! I'm getting all giddy! PREPARE YOURSELVES…BECAUSE THE PARTY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"

 **BGM: Fight Against Culex (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

"SOUL SURGE!" Nan yelled, immediately going into it and getting ready to attack as Sir Percival launched fire at the crystals. Nan ran over to Culex and used Sonic Arcanum to deal some damage and then Sir Lancelot used Chaos Blast and Sir Gawain slashed and punched the others. The crystals unleashed their attacks, but they barely avoided it while Culex used Meteor Blast on Nan specifically, knocking him away.

"Sir Nan!" Sir Percival called out.

"I'm fine!" Nan said, using Curaga as he ran forward, picking up the pace as he summoned Galatine's Glide then ran faster, using Zantetsuken on Culex. Sir Percival unleashed fire on the Water Crystal while Nan used Thundaga on the Earth Crystal. Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain attacked the other two and then Nan used Sonic Blade.

"You are quite skilled…but there is something you should know about me." Culex said, before firing a Flame Stone at Sir Lancelot, but he jumped back and used Chaos Spear as a counter.

"And what is that?" Nan asked.

"I am matter… I am antimatter… I can see your past… I can see your future… I consume time… and I will consume you!"

"Good lord! Sir Nan, we must defeat him as soon as possible! He most likely WILL kill us if we don't stop him!" Caliburn said.

"I know!" Nan exclaimed as the four of them ran over to Culex while attacking the crystals in the process before switching Galatine's Glide to Chaos Arondight. "CHAOS…SPEAR!"

"Flame Stone!" Culex called out while the crystals fired their magic at them, hitting them, but Nan used Curaga on them.

"SOUL SURGE: CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Nan yelled as Sir Lancelot used Chaos Control and appeared behind Culex then slashed him from behind before disappearing and rejoining the knights. Sir Gawain and Sir Percival slashed through the Crystals as the Water Crystal broke, then Nan and Sir Lancelot used Chaos Blast to destroy the others.

"Impressive! But it's far from over." He said, unleashing the Dark Star attack to knock them away and then firing a Flame Stone at Nan, but he backflipped as he ran over, this time switching to Laevatein's Blaze and using Crest of Heart, then his hands burst into flame as he threw his Keyblades in the air and unleashed a fire stream at Culex with Sir Percival before catching the Keyblades.

"Impressive use of your pyrokinetic abilities!" Caliburn praised.

Nan chuckled. "Thanks." He said as he looked at the three. "Let's finish this." He said as they nodded and jumped back from another Dark Star attack as they ran over to Culex.

"CHAOS PUNISHMENT!" Sir Lancelot yelled.

"GAIL METEOR!" Sir Gawain yelled.

"FLAMES OF KILEKION!" Sir Percival yelled.

"SONIC ARCANUM!" Nan yelled as they unleashed their attacks on Culex before jumping back. Culex groaned in agony and fell to the ground in defeat. "That's the end of him!"

 **BGM: Victory Fanfare (Final Fantasy IV)**

"Impressive…Knight of the Keyblade…" Culex said as he got up. "You've proven yourself…to be a very strong knight." He said. "Before I go… here is a little something for you before I return to my world." He said as he snapped his fingers, as a Keyblade appeared in his hands.

"What in the…?" Nan wondered as the knights looked at it. It had the Quartz Charm for the keychain, Culex's head for the handle, Culex's arm for the blade and the Fire and Water crystals for the teeth.

"It boosts strength, fire and ice magic as it lets you summon the Crystals you have just destroyed and lets you use my attacks as well." He explained.

"I see…what is the name for the Keyblade?" Caliburn asked.

"It is called Dark Knight of Vanda." He said. "Oh, and that Quartz Charm lets you live through any instant death attacks."

"I see." Nan said as he put the Keyblade away and deactivated his armor. "Thanks."

Culex nodded. "Take care." He said before disappearing back to his world.

 **End BGM**

"So, I guess we'll never be able to kill him." Sir Gawain said.

"You heard what he said. You can't destroy matter." Nan said. "Let him go, I'm sure another brave knight in his world will take him down." He said as they heard a scream of agony as they looked to see Kefka on the ground.

"Stupid…Keyblades! I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE them!" He said as he made a portal. "This isn't over!" He said as he disappeared into it while Gaoh and his Imagin allies exploded and Cloud impaled Sephiroth in the chest.

"Aerith…thank you for cheering me on." Cloud said as Aerith nodded.

Sephiroth started to disappear. "Hmph…it seems you finally got rid of the last bit of darkness that called me back." He said as he disappeared.

"…Okay, NOW he's gone for good." Cloud said. _I hope._

"Hahaha! Come, you fools!" A voice called out. "I will personally deal with all of you!"

"Marisa!" Reimu exclaimed and then suddenly, she, Dante, Maria, Kai, Souji, Hina, Jacob, Gryphon and Blade teleported inside the castle.

"Did they just teleport?" Luigi asked.

"Well, let's join them." Nan said, but suddenly, a ship shot them the ground to knock them down.

"No, you WILL not join them!" A voice said as Tatanga appeared.

"TATANGA!" Daisy yelled. "I do not appreciate you possessing my man!"

Tatanga laughed. "So, you are going to fight me?"

"Yes." Daisy said and looked at Mario. "Cape Feather." She ordered. Mario tossed her one as she grabbed it, and an orange cape with her emblem appeared. She flew up…and then other ships came in and landed on the ground, revealing the Shroobs…and Princess Shroob and Elder Princess Shroob.

"WHAT?! THEY OPENED MY STORAGE AREA AND THAWED THEM OUT?!" Bowser yelled.

"…You collected Shroobs?" Peach asked.

"The ones who you didn't defeat, yes…and there was another two Princesses as well."

Wendy sighed. "Well, I might as well do this." She said, using Vernier and Arms again as they all got ready to fight, but Paolo joined his mother.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"So glad you can make it." Shadow Marisa said, leaning on a wall. Her appearance was exactly like Marisa in her PC-98 days, but had an apron and a bow on her hat.

Reimu's eyes widened. "The Shadow Queen…turned Marisa into those days…when I first met her." She said.

"What?!" Shadow Marisa exclaimed and then glared at Kamek. "YOU TOLD ME IT WAS ORIGINAL!"

"How was I supposed to know Marisa dressed like that when the shrine maiden first met her?!" Kamek exclaimed.

Shadow Marisa sighed. "Note to self: Never let a Magikoopa design an outfit for you…" She said.

"Alright, Shadow Queen… release Marisa right now!" Hina ordered.

Shadow Marisa chuckled. "Why should I do that?" She asked as she pulled out a spell card.

"Marisa…if you can hear me…snap out of it!" Reimu exclaimed.

Shadow Marisa laughed. "She can't hear you!"

"Reimu, I'm afraid we'll have to take her down." Dante said, taking out a scythe causing Reimu to close her eyes, remember all the fun times she had with Marisa as a tear ran down her cheek.

"You leave me with no choice." Reimu said, pointing her gohei at Shadow Marisa. "As Shrine Maiden and guardian of Gensokyo…I WILL take you down!"

Shadow Marisa laughed again. "So, you plan on harming your friend's body?" She asked, causing Reimu's eyes to widen. "Then perhaps I'll make her harm you." She said as they all got ready to fight…but Souji and Reimu looked like they didn't want to do it.

 **BGM: Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Star (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

Maria and Kai ran over to Shadow Marisa and slashed her, but she blocked with her broom and swung it back to knock them away. Hina used Triple Firaga, but Marisa rolled out of the way and fired Danmaku at her, but she used Reflega to knock it back and it hit her. "Hmph, doesn't hurt!" She said as Reimu flew over.

"Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!"

Shadow Marisa smirked and whacked the Fantasy Orb back to Reimu with her broom as she aimed directly at her. "Starlight Typhoon!" Reimu flew out of the way to avoid it but then Shadow Marisa aimed the Hakkero at her as Reimu's eyes widened and shot a Master Spark. Reimu flew out of the way and fired Danmaku, but Shadow Marisa rolled out of the way. "I have to say, fighting in this body is much more entertaining than that other one I used so long ago."

"Shut up!" Reimu growled.

Shadow Marisa fired another Master Spark, but Dante ran over and slashed her to knock her away.

 **"Claw!"**

Gryphon had summoned a pair of claws, similar to Wyvern's but were based on bird talons, which she used to slash Shadow Marisa up in the air along with Jacob, and then Maria and Kai used Thundaga on her, but she got on her broom and flew off to avoid the Thundaga. "Flight! This is MUCH better!" She said as she flew around while avoiding the attacks from the Keyblades until Reimu flew over and punched her, but her fist barely made it to Shadow Marisa before it stopped.

 _Dammit! I can't hurt her!_ Reimu thought.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the fight? Then maybe I should kill you first." She taunted, having her Hakkero press against Reimu's body and fired a Master Spark as she screamed in agony and was launched to a wall as she fell to the ground.

Reimu got up, wincing from the pain. "M-Marisa…!"

"How many times do I have to you that she's gone?" Shadow Marisa asked, standing on her broom and flying straight to her. "SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, as she went through Reimu and exploded as she screamed in agony.

"REIMU!" Souji yelled.

Shadow Marisa hopped down and grabbed Reimu by the throat. "Heheheh…" She smirked as she aimed her Hakkero at the others, forcing them to stop. "You got any last words?" She asked, but Reimu said nothing. Shadow Marisa put her Hakkero away and punched Reimu in the face several times. "Hahaha! You're nothing!"

"Fantasy…" Reimu quietly said.

"Hmm?"

"FANTASY NATURE!" Reimu screamed as Shadow Marisa yelled in pain and was launched away, giving everyone the chance to attack her.

"You dirty Miko! I'll make you pay for that!" Shadow Marisa growled, not caring about getting hit with electricity from Souji.

 _Marisa…I know you're hearing me…just hang on a bit longer!_ Reimu thought.

Maria, Kai and Hina aimed their Keyblades at the witch and were about to use Firaga, but then their Keyblades glowed. They then fired up in the air, piercing through Bowser's Castle as a bright light enveloped them. They looked to see what's going on…and then they saw an image.

 **End BGM**

 _"Marisa…will you…marry me?" A voice asked as it belonged to Dante himself._

 _Marisa grinned. "I will marry you!" She said as she hugged Dante and kissed him. It then switched to another image in front of Byakuren's temple, showing Marisa in a wedding dress and Dante in a tuxedo._

 _"You may now kiss the bride!" Toadsworth's voice called out as they both kissed…and then they saw Reimu crying in the background. Then it shows another image of Marisa in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, going into labor and Mario, Peach, Eirin and Reisen were helping deliver it as she was screaming in agony. Dante paced around the waiting room, looking worried and then the screaming died down. Eirin walked in and looked at Dante._

 _"It's a boy." She confirmed. Dante grinned at this and walked in to see Marisa cradling the boy as Dante peeked over Marisa's shoulder._

 _"Oh, he's a cutie." He said._

 _"Yeah." Marisa smiled, giggling at the newborn. "I think I'll call him…Souji."_

 _"That seems like a good name for him." He said, kissing her cheek and smiling at the child…and then the images faded._

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"What…" Youmu said.

"The…" Flandre said.

"HECK?!" Everyone else yelled.

"Pinch me…I must be dreaming." Lucy said as Natsu pinched her. "Ow!"

"What, you said 'pinch me'!"

"I didn't really mean it!" She said as Erza had to slap herself to make her snap out of it.

"DANTE AND MARISA?!" She yelled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"A demon hunter and a badass witch of Gensokyo…TOGETHER?!" Sabrina asked.

"And they're Souji's parents!" Aria said.

"Not what I had in mind!" Xion exclaimed.

"Fascinating…" Zeref said.

"Meh." Apollo Geist shrugged.

* * *

 _In the Mushroom World…_

"I AM TOTALLY SHIPPING THIS!" Deadpool yelled, taking out his notepad and writing it down, then putting away and shooting down a distracted Shroob.

"I think I drank too much." Suika said.

"No, we're all seeing it." Ven said.

"I…I have no words." Shadow Marisa said.

"My parents…are Marisa and Dante?!" Souji exclaimed.

"I knew one day I'd have to settle down from my…" Dante cleared his throat. "Shenanigans and find myself a hot girl… never thought it'd be Marisa." He said.

"By shenanigans, you mean 'being the ultimate ladies man'?" Kai asked.

"You know me too well." Dante chuckled before switching to his pistols. "Alright, you hag! Hands off of my wife…er…soon-to-be-wife…or…soon to be girlfriend…oh, you know what I mean!"

Souji growled. "Hands off of my mother, you BITCH!" He yelled.

Reimu pulled out a spell card. "That tears it…I'M BUSTING YOU OUT OF MARISA, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" She screamed.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Shadow Marisa growled. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO!" She yelled as she aimed her Hakkero at her, but Hina used Magnega to pull it away. "No!"

Hina caught it. "Reimu!"

"Right!" She said as she flew up. "SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled, trapping Shadow Marisa in spell cards and then it exploded. She cried out in pain as Souji ran over and punched Shadow Marisa in the gut hard enough to make the Shadow Queen come out of her. Marisa's clothing changed back to normal.

"U-ugh…" Marisa groaned.

Shadow Queen growled. "I'll make you pay for that!" She declared, but was trapped in another Fantasy Seal and exploded as she cried out in pain while Dante walked forward and used Jackpot to deal serious damage. Souji yelled in anger and proceeded to punch her while Dante kept shooting and Reimu firing Danmaku orbs.

"Excuse me." A voice said as they looked to see Blade walking up. "If it's not too much trouble, I shall deal the final blow."

 **End BGM**

"Go for it." Dante said as Blade walked forward and equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer, placing on his left arm. The Rider drew his sword and turned it over so the handle was facing him. Pulling it open it revealed thirteen playing cards inside. Picking out two, he closed the sword again. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

 **"Absorb Queen!"**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

 **"Fusion Jack!"**

The Fusion Eagle plates covered the Absorb Queen, the plate of the Fusion Eagle having a gold spade with the eagle in it surrounded by red that filled the rest of the plate, in a gold color before the hologram of an eagle entered his armor and glowed before gaining a new form. He had on a golden plate armor on his chest as his suit of spade on his chest armor with the Fusion Eagle on it and on his shoulder pads were now covered in gold. His wings were similar to that of an eagle's wings. Blade's sword, the Blay Rouzer, turned gold and gained a blade extension.

Blade had transformed into his Jack Form.

 **BGM: Rebirth (Kamen Rider Blade)**

Blade ran over slashing the Shadow Queen a few times, knocking her down. He then opened the Blay Rouzer's handle to reveal his cards, taking out two before closing the handle and sliding the cards along the side of his sword.

 **"Slash!"**

 **"Thunder!"**

 **"Lightning Slash!"**

Two navy blue holograms were emitted from the Blay Rouzer, both entering the sword as electricity surrounded Blade and his wings opened up while glowing gold. Blade flew towards the Shadow Queen, slashing her then flying around back. He flew up high as the Blay Rouzer became electrified, then came down and fatally slashing the Shadow Queen downwards. She screamed in agony as she was electrified before fading away into nothing.

 **End BGM**

Dante put his guns away and walked over to Marisa along with Souji and Reimu as tears were streaming down Marisa's cheeks. "I…I didn't mean…to harm anyone!" She sobbed, looking at Souji and Dante. "Souji…m-my…son…"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Souji said nothing and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, mom." He said as Marisa hugged him and then Dante knelt down next to them as Marisa looked at him.

"D-Dante…"

"You don't have to say anything." Dante said, rubbing her head. "Can't believe I chose you to be my wife." He said. "But you know what? I'm okay with that, you are pretty cute." He said, making more tears to stream down Marisa's cheeks as Dante then hugged her and Souji.

"One big happy family." Reimu said.

"Yeah." Kai nodded as Hina walked over and hugged them while Marisa was crying uncontrollably. They heard footsteps as Maria and Kai looked to see Rosalina.

"Rosie?" Maria asked.

"I saw the whole thing." Rosalina said. "I got worried." She said as she knelt down and hugged Marisa as well.

"I love you, mother…" Souji said.

"I-I love you…too…!" Marisa sobbed as Kai, Maria, Reimu and Blade smiled at this, and then noticed Kamek trying to sneak away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Reimu asked, her arm touching his shoulder.

"Crud!" He exclaimed as he turned to see Reimu.

"I have a feeling you gave Shadow Queen the idea to possess Marisa."

"I did no such thing! I didn't know the Shadow Queen was alive!"

"Likely story. Come on, we'll see how everyone ELSE thinks about this." She said, dragging him outside.

"WAIT! WAIT! NOOOOO!" Kamek yelled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Tatanga's ship was on the ground, smoking and beat up while Daisy and Tatanga were beating each other up while Paolo was on one knee, panting. Daisy and Tatanga weren't looking so hot either. "I'm impressed…you're quite the powerhouse…"

"You're no slouch either…" Daisy said. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"I may or may not have watched them fight in that Kung Fu Panda world…"

"That makes sense…" Daisy muttered. "But this is where…you die…"

"I should say the same to you." He said as they ran to each other and punched each other in the face to knock each other down again, but they got back up and punched and kicked each other until Daisy kicked him between the legs as he cried out in agony as he fell on his knees. "You…you little…!"

"I'm not done with you yet." She said, grabbing his head. "Here's something Snake taught me!" She said and then snapped his neck, instantly killing him while the last Shroob fell and the two Princess Shroobs fell in defeat.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Ouch." Lucas said.

"I approve." Snake nodded in approval.

"Of COURSE you would…" Ness sighed.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

The doors opened up and Reimu was dragging out Kamek as she tossed him to the side. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the guy who told Shadow Queen to possess Marisa."

"I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS ALIVE!" He yelled as everyone but Bowser, Junior and General Guy surrounded him. "You believe her?!"

"Knowing you and Marisa's rivalry…we do." Worldwalker said as they walked forward to try and beat the crap out of him…but then suddenly the whole area grew dark and then a sword landed right on the castle.

 **BGM: Smithy Gang (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

"Exor?!" Geno exclaimed.

"How is he alive?!" Mallow asked as the doors swung open and everyone who was inside of it were launched out and landed right on top of each other.

"Why did I have to be the landing pad?!" Hina groaned.

"Smithy and his gang…have come to rule this world once again and there's nothing you can do about it!" Exor declared. "You can try to stop us…but you will fail!"

"DID HE HAVE TO STAB MY CASTLE AGAIN?!" Bowser yelled.

"Just when I thought the invasion was over…" Nan sighed. "Well, let's go in." He said as they nodded and walked into the castle, unaware of Nega Den-O following them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Citadel of Light…_

A portal opened up and Crazy Hand came flying in. "Master Hand! We have two final fighters!"

"Oh? And who would that be?" Master Hand asked as Crazy Hand whispered. "WHAT?!" He yelled as two people had followed Crazy Hand.

"And here's the best part! SHE won the ballot!" He pointed to the woman.

"And what about the other boy?"

"Just another Fire Emblem character." He shrugged. "Who can BECOME A DRAGON!" Crazy Hand shouted while doing a peace sign.

"Hmm…perhaps we can have them help the heroes." Yukari said.

The woman chuckled. "It seems we'll be joining the party…" She said, chuckling quite devilishly.

"That woman gives me the creeps…" Pit quietly shuddered.

* * *

 _With King Arthur…_

"It's not fair…they go but I can't?!" He exclaimed. "It's not even fair… I mean, I would like to have a final duel with the Keyblade boy!" He growled.

"Then what's stopping you?" A voice asked as King Arthur turned to see Mephiles rising from the ground.

"The Malevolent Seven, of course."

Mephiles chuckled. "Why not just go deal with the boy and his fellow knights yourself?"

"And disobey the Malevolent Seven?"

"You want to go after them, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then go. The Malevolent Seven won't even care that you disobey orders. If you want to take care of the boy, then go and take him out with your heart's content. I'm sure they won't mind."

King Arthur folded his arms, rubbing his chin in thought while Mephiles waited for his response. "Very well, I'll do it." He said as he opened up a portal.

"Good." Mephiles chuckled as King Arthur walked into the portal, closing it behind him as Mephiles laughed evilly…while unaware of him, Zavok had listened in to the conversation.

 _Mephiles…what did you do?_ He thought before heading off to tell the other Deadly Six.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Hey, did you say that Sora's Adventure in Rogueport had 81 chapters and was your longest story ever?**

 **Yeah?**

 **Deadpool: We're at 82 chapters now...and counting!**

 **Heheh...I had a feeling this story would exceed that story.**


	83. The Fall of the King and Smithy Gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Okay, this is entirely new…" Mario said as they saw portals in front of them while there was a door that was sealed off.

"I suppose we have to defeat the enemies in these portals before we can go deal with Exor." Bowser said. "And let's do it quickly." He cracked his knuckles. "I don't like the idea of a sword impaling my castle again." He muttered.

"Alright, let's go into the portals and destroy Exor." Peach said as they ran into each of the portals.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Boss Number 1: Mack_

 _Suguha, Mario, Luigi, Vito, Paolo, Flame, Flare_

"Mario, I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Mack yelled.

"I can tell." Mario muttered.

"Who's the weirdo?" Flame asked.

"Mack." Mario replied. "Basically, he's a fire user."

"Don't tell them my attacks! Argh! You'll pay for that!" He growled as they all got ready for battle.

"Question…is he the sword or the freak on top?" Suguha asked before transforming into Leafa.

"Honestly, I could never tell." Mario shrugged before getting ready.

 **BGM: Fight Against an Armed Boss (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

"Flame Wall!" Mack yelled, hitting them all but Flare used Curaga on them as Leafa and Flame flew over and slashed him away. Mario and Luigi jumped up and hammered Mack down, but he got back up. "Let's see how you like this!" He jumped high into the air, but Leafa flew up and slashed him down. "Ooof!"

"HAVE A LAZY SHELL!" Vito yelled as he kicked the Lazy Shell to Mack to deal serious damage.

"Whose bright idea was it to kick Koopa Shells to begin with?! I want to voice my complaint!" Mack growled.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN!" Mario yelled, hammering him away.

"It was YOUR idea?! It's no wonder why Koopas are so terrified these days!" He said, unleashing a fireball, but the Mario Bros jumped back as Paolo and Flare used Thundaga as he cried out in agony. "IT HURTS!"

"What? Lightning-based attacks hurt you?" Flare asked.

"Lightning-based attacks are his weakness." Mario told her.

"DON'T TELL 'EM MY WEAKNESS!" The two looked at each other and smirked, as Luigi had the same thought.

"THUNDER!" Luigi yelled, firing electricity along with Paolo.

"YOOOOOW!" He yelled as he used Flame Wall, and then Flame retaliated with Mach Tornado and Leafa slashing him a few times before Flare finished him off with a Thundaga. He fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Question…were all of your enemies back then this insane?" Flare asked.

"Oh, you have NO idea." Mario muttered.

* * *

 _Boss 2: Bowyer_

 _Geno, Sinon, Iris, Nan, Julia, Knights of the Round_

"Nya! I'll stuff ya! Nya!" Bowyer called out.

"What the hell…" Nan, Julia, Sinon and Iris said altogether.

"I had a feeling you'd be back." Geno said, aiming his arm gun at him as Sinon went into her ALO form.

"Kill you, I will! Revenge, I will have!"

"Oh no, he's talking like Yoda!" Nan exclaimed.

"So, the Nintendo version of Yoda…but a mentally insane version?" Julia asked.

"I guess." Sinon shrugged.

"Whatever, let's just take this guy out!" Iris said.

 **BGM: Fight Against an Armed Boss**

"Nya!" Bowyer exclaimed, firing arrows into the air as they rained down, but they jumped back. Nan and Julia ran over and slashed him down, but he got back up and used Bolt, but they avoided the lightning bolt. Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot slashed him away and then Percival burned him up as Iris pulled out the Slashfang Claws and slashed him away. Sinon, Sir Gawain, and Nan struck him down and then let Geno finish him off.

"GENO WHIRL!" Geno yelled, as Bowyer was then launched away.

"NYAAAAAAAAAA! REMEMBER THIS, I WILL!" He yelled and then exploded into the distance.

 **End BGM**

"Not every day I fight a mentally unstable bow and arrow." Nan said.

"Let's hope we don't meet more." Sinon said.

* * *

 _Boss 3: Yaridovich_

 _Silver Sister, Red Sister, Light, Horus, Minene, Daisy, Suika_

"My promotion's at stake! I need to hurry and defeat you all!" Yaridovich said.

"I think you got more to worry about than just a promotion." Suika said.

"Let's do this." Minene said.

 **BGM: Fight Against an Armed Boss**

Yaridovich ran over and attacked them with his spear, but they jumped back as Red Sister pulled out a rifle and shot Yaridovich. "Argh! Who lets a little kid play with weapons?!"

"Long story." Silver Sister said and then used Thundaga as he screamed in agony. _Is he…?_ She used Firaga and Blizzaga, but he didn't scream that much. _Wow, found out his weakness so soon…and by complete accident!_

Suika flew over and punched him in the gut, but he then retaliated with a Water Blast, knocking them back, but that didn't seem to stop them. Minene shot him down. "Odd, back then, my water actually HURT Mario and his crew."

"Now we're just soaking wet!" Daisy said as she ran over and kicked him down. Yaridovich got up and then split into two.

"Who's the real one?" Horus asked.

"Take a few random guesses!" Minene said, disappearing into the ground and then reappearing a few seconds later and the ground below the two exploded, sending them high into the air.

"Phione, Whirlpool!" Light ordered as Phione unleashed Whirlpool and then sending them high into the air as they landed right on top of each other. "Still can't decide…"

"Then maybe this will!" Red Sister said as she screamed at them and sending them flying into the air as one faded away and the other exploded.

"That'll work." Daisy said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Boss 4: Axem Rangers_

 _Kirito, Deadpool, Asuna, Yuuki, Yuno_

"We fight for evil!" Axem Red said.

"We live for disorder!" Axem Black said.

"We like what we do!" Axem Green said.

"We struggle for chaos!" Axem Pink said.

"We are…" Axem Yellow grinned.

"THE-"

"Power Rangers!" Deadpool added.

"Wait wait, what?" Axem Red asked. "No no no, we're the Axem Rangers!"

"You sure? You look like the Power Rangers to me."

"AXEM RANGERS!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

"AXEM!"

"POWER!"

"AXEM!"

"POWER!"

"Oi vey…" Kirito sighed.

"This could go on for a while…" Yuno sighed.

 _Five minutes later…_

"AXEM RANGERS!" Deadpool yelled.

Axem Red growled. "WE ARE THE POWER RANGERS AND THAT'S FINAL!" He yelled, but then he blinked. "Hey…wait a minute…" He said as Deadpool started laughing hysterically.

"I FLIPPED IT AROUND ON YOU! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Who the heck are the Power Rangers anyway?" Axem Pink asked.

"Only the coolest American TV show of all time!" Deadpool said, pulling out a piece of paper and drawing on it. "Look!" He said as his drawings of them were pretty decent.

"Well, I'll be darned… same colors!" Axem Green said.

"Aww, the yellow one isn't fat!" Axem Yellow complained.

"WILL YOU FOCUS?!" Axem Red yelled as he sliced the paper into bits.

"You bastard! You killed the Green Ranger!" Deadpool pulled out his gun. "For that, you must die!"

"For once, he gets serious…" Yuuki sighed.

"It's about time, too…" Yuno muttered in annoyance as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

Kirito ran over and slashed Axem Yellow while Yuno dealt with Axem Pink, Yuuki dealt with Axem Green, Asuna dealt with Axem Black, and Deadpool dealt with the leader himself. Kirito slashed Axem Yellow, but he blocked as he then Body Slammed into him. "Oof!"

"Heh, it was a big mistake challenging me!"

"Ah shut it!" Kirito slashed him and then blocked Axem Yellow's attacks and then he summoned his other sword and slashed him.

"Dual wield? That's not fair!"

"Yes, it is!" Kirito smirked.

Axem Pink slashed Yuno down and aimed her axe at her. "Give it up, you're not going to win against a pretty girl like me!"

"I've seen prettier!" She said as she went into her Yandere form and fired a laser directly at her face.

"Agh! I think you ruined my makeup!"

"THAT SHOULD BE THE LEAST OF YOUR CONCERNS!" She yelled, summoning her axe and then slashing her away.

"HOLD STILL!" Axem Green yelled, attempting to strike Yuuki with his magic and his axe, but Yuuki kept avoiding until she struck him to the side and then impaled him several times. "ARGH!"

"You like that?" Yuuki asked. "Then perhaps you'll like this!" Yuuki proceeded to go all out on him as Axem Green desperately tried to strike her down with his magic, but it was no use.

 _Who IS this chick?!_ Axem Green thought.

Axem Black threw a bomb at Asuna, but she went in her ALO form and flew up in the air to avoid the attack. "You can fly?!"

"That's not all I can do!" She said, flying down like a missile as she switched back to her SAO outfit and slashed him down. She then kept attacking at her own speed as he desperately tried to block but Asuna then disarmed him as she then impaled right through him.

"AGH!"

Kirito transformed into his GGO form and pulled out his Photon Sword, smirking at Axem Yellow. "You're actually a girl?"

"Nope."

"Hmph, whatever." He said as he and Kirito ran forward and slashed right through each other…but then the head of Axem Yellow's axe came clean off. "AAAAH!" He yelled.

"Gotcha!" Kirito said as he turned around and slashed through his body to slice him in half.

Yuno snapped her fingers and a giant floating ball appeared above Axem Pink. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

"Oh, just something another woman I know used to trap Yuki." _Also known as second world me._ Yuno thought as she had it slam into the pink ranger several times before crushing her. She then snapped her fingers as it exploded, taking the Pink Ranger with her. "Heh." She said, going back to normal.

"HOLD! STILL!" Axem Green ordered, but then Yuuki jumped back and then used her signature attack to finish him off as she then kicked him off of the ship. "AAAAAAH!"

"See ya!" Yuuki giggled.

"Bang bang bang!" Deadpool shot Axem Red up before pulling out a rocket launcher and proceeding to fire to knock him up in the air, then summoning a Sniper Rifle as he aimed directly at Red's forehead before pulling the trigger, hitting him right in the head as he fell to the abyss below. "That's for the Green Ranger!"

 **End BGM**

"That was pretty interesting." Kirito said before changing out of his GGO form.

* * *

 _Boss 5 – Boomer_

 _Everyone else_

"Hmph. I do not care how many people are here to fight me. I only request only the strongest opponents to challenge me." Boomer said as Isaac, Tristina, Hina, Kai, Maria, Ven and Sarah stepped forward. "So be it. Let us begin." He said.

 **BGM: Fight Against an Armed Boss**

Isaac and Tristina ran over and slashed Boomer, but he blocked and then retaliated with his own sword and. He then slashed the Keyblade Wielders away before using a Blizzard attack on Kai, but she used Reflega to knock it back. Maria used Aerial Slam on him, then Tristina used Sonic Blade.

Hina used Triple Firaga at him and then slashed him away, but he soon recovered and retaliated by slashing Ven and Sarah, but they blocked. They both used Ars Arcanum, then Isaac used Zantetsuken to slash him away…but accidentally too far away and knocked him off of the edge and to his doom. "Oh shoot, I didn't mean to knock him TOO far!"

"He seemed like a worthy opponent." Kai said and then sighed. "Oh well."

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's go." Yuki said as they walked out of the portal along with the others. The door opened up and then they all ran up until they eventually got to Exor himself.

"So, you fools have come." Exor said. "You really think that I will be stopped so soon?"

"This is for stabbing my castle again, you dumb sword!" Bowser growled, breathing fire at him.

"Hmph. It seems I will have to put you in your place." He said, completely unfazed by the fire as they proceeded to battle.

 **BGM: Boss Battle Phase 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Iris aimed her Palutena Bow along with Sinon and fired at the eyes. Yuno and Nan slashed the eyes as well as everyone went all out on the eyes and Neosquid, but then they all got hurt by Gunk Ball, Diamond Saw and Carni-Kiss. "Man, that thing hurts!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We have to keep trying!" Silver Sister said, as the two sisters went into their CPU forms and unleashed their attacks. they proceeded to keep attacking, but then it unleashed a Dark Star attack to send them flying away.

"You are powerless! You can't even win!"

"We'll see about that!" Nan said, as the Keyblade Wielders went in their armors and kept attacking, while also getting hit by its attacks until their health was leeched away by Mega Drain, even though Marisa used Master Spark and Dante shooting the eyes until they were at their last bit of strength.

"You are at your last bit of strength. Do you have any final wishes?" He asked, but no one had the strength to say anything. "Very well. AURORA FLA-"

"HAAAAAH!" An unfamiliar voice yelled as a sword pieced through his eyes.

"AGH! Who dares?! Who are you?!"

 **End BGM**

"...Corrin" The newcomer was a young man with short, silvery hair, pointy ears, and red eyes. He wore silver and black armor and a blue cape. What really made him stand out though was that he was for whatever reason barefoot.

"Corrin…?" Julia whispered.

"I think I've seen him before." Nan said.

"Uh…guys?" Worldwalker got their attention. "Look!" He said as he pointed to his arm as there was the Smash symbol on it.

"Another Smasher…" Isaac said.

"According to a hand named Crazy…I come from this…franchise called Fire Emblem." Corrin said as they let it all sink it.

"ANOTHER FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER?!" The Keyblade Wielders and Deadpool freaked out.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"ANOTHER FIRE EMBLEM CHARACTER!" Sabrina squealed.

"How many Fire Emblem character are there now?" Sora asked.

"Let's see…" Sabrina thought. "Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina…and now Corrin." She said. "That makes six."

"So now Fire Emblem is tied with Pokemon at having the second most characters in Smash." Xarina confirmed.

"But…who won the ballot?" Xarina wondered as everyone thought about this.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Lost in Thoughts All Alone (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"You just sit tight, I'll strike this foe down." Corrin said as Geno slowly got up.

"I will help you." Geno said as Aerith slowly got up and used Curaga on everyone.

"Very well." Corrin said as Geno shot the eyes, then Corrin ran over and used Dragon Lunge. Everyone noticed Corrin's head changing into a dragon as he pierced one of his eyes before backflipping.

"His head turns into a dragon…that's impressive." Wyvern said.

Corrin's free arm turned into a large draconic mouth, shooting out a large blast of water at Exor while Geno kept shooting him.

"What in the world?" Nan asked as Corrin slashed Exor and then jumping back to Geno.

Corrin transformed into a dragon, creating a large whirlpool that trapped Exor.

"GENO WHIRL!"

"HE TURNS INTO A DRAGON?!" Everyone yelled.

"I know who I'm maining!" Isaac said. Exor roared in agony before suddenly, his mouth hung open. Everyone looked into the mouth…and then sucked everyone in, leading them into Smithy's dimension, but then a certain knight went into the mouth as well, along with a certain Kamen Rider.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Sacred Moon**

"Ugh…where are we…?" Reimu asked as they got up.

"We're in Smithy's dimension." Mario said. "The only way out is to defeat Smithy."

"Well, in that case…we might as well blow the hell out of Smithy, wherever he might be." Marisa said.

"Uh, but we got a problem." Deadpool said, pointing to several portals.

"MORE of them?!" Kirito exclaimed.

"This shouldn't be a problem." Corrin said. "Let's go." He said as they went into the portals.

* * *

 _Boss 6 – Count Down_

 _Corrin, Ven, Sarah, Cloud, Reimu, Bowser_

"…We're going against a clock?" Reimu asked. "This will be easy."

"I wouldn't be too careless." Bowser warned. "That thing fires whatever magic it throws at us whenever the hands are on a certain time."

 **BGM: DS Tick Tock Clock (Mario Kart 8)**

Corrin, Ven and Sarah ran over and slashed the clock, but it seemed to do nothing. They kept attacking as Bowser breathed fire…and then the hands struck one.

"It's 1:00. Time to play." It said as it fired Ice Rocks at them, but Bowser breathed fire to melt them. They kept attacking as Reimu fired Danmaku at the clock.

Bowser then rolled into his shell and slammed into the clock as Corrin used Dragon Lunge to pierce through the clock before landing on the ground and jumping back. Reimu fired a Fantasy Orb at the clock, and then it struck three, as it used Aurora Flash.

"That clock goes by TOO fast!" Sarah exclaimed, healing herself.

"Tell me about it." Bowser muttered as he ran over and punched the clock. Cloud ran over and used Cross Slash and then slashed through the clock. Reimu used Fantasy Seal on the clock to deal serious damage as the clock started to static and the hands started to go all over the place until it struck nine. Everyone but Bowser waited for an attack.

"Nothing?" Reimu asked.

"It doesn't do a thing when it strikes nine." Bowser explained.

"Are you serious?!" Ven exclaimed.

"We should use this opportunity to strike!" Corrin said as they proceeded to go at it and then Cloud used Omnislash to finish it off.

 **End BGM**

"Never in my life had I imagined to take down a clock of all things." Cloud said.

"No kidding." Reimu said.

* * *

 _Boss 7 – Cloaker, Domino, Earth Link_

 _Link, Ganondorf, Luigi, Souji, Hina_

"Put your dukes up!" Cloaker requested.

"I'll take him on." Link said, walking over to Cloaker.

"We'll deal with the other." Hina said, walking to Domino with Souji.

"It's clobbering time!" Domino exclaimed.

"You're not afraid of snakes, are you?" Ganondorf asked.

"No." Luigi replied.

"Good." He said as he dragged Luigi over to Earth Link. "We're taking on the snake."

 **BGM: Gerudo Valley (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

Link ran over and slashed Cloaker, but he blocked with shield and countered, but Link blocked with his sword as he kept slashing him over and over again until he jumped back and fired arrows, but he blocked with his shield. "I say, my boy! You have to do better than that!"

"He's just getting warmed up!" Proxi told him as Link ran over. Cloaker got ready to block, but Link slid underneath his shield, surprising Cloaker as he slashed him over and over again until he slashed him away. Link then rolled a bomb over to Cloaker, which exploded soon after. "Nice one!"

Link threw his boomerang, but Cloaker blocked it to shield his face, but that left him open for more bombs as it exploded underneath him. Link ran over and slashed him several times before kicking him to the side and firing arrows at his side.

"Argh! I have to say…you're better than I thought you'd be!" Cloaker said as they kept going at it until Link parried one of Cloaker's attacks, leaving him wide open. Link got in a certain battle stance as the Triforce surrounded Cloaker. Link launched forward and used Triforce Slash, knocking Cloaker over to a wall as his final attack. Cloaker got up, only to be executed from above as he fell to the ground in defeat…while Ganondorf split the snake in half after Luigi hammered the snake and Souji electrocuting Domino to the ground and then Hina used Zantetsuken to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"Sometimes, you scare me." Luigi sweatdropped.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Why, thank you." He smirked.

"Let's just get out of here before you scare the guy even more." Souji said.

* * *

 _Boss 8 – Clerk, Manager, Director_

 _Peach, Captain Toad, Mallow, Worldwalker, Mokou, Hikari_

"Three knights…interesting." Captain Toad said. _I don't like those axes, though…_

"You think you can beat us?" Clerk asked.

"You'll die trying!" Manager chuckled.

"We'll see about that." Mokou said.

 **BGM: Let the Battles Begin! (Final Fantasy VII)**

The three knights ran over and attacked them, but they jumped back. Worldwalker ran over and slashed Clerk as Mokou and Hikari launched fire at Manager. Director used Valor Up to boost their strength while blocked a golf club from Peach. "That's an unusual weapon." Director said.

"It totally works though!" Peach said as she swung it at him after he was open for an attack. Captain Toad joined her while Mallow was giving them a power boost.

Worldwalker kept attacking Clerk as he was trying to counter until he was stabbed. Worldwalker removed his sword before attacking him again while Clerk tried to attack him, but Worldwalker jumped to the side and slashed up to disarm him, He quickly picked up the axe and slashed through him as he fell to the ground in defeat. "Meh…axes aren't my thing." He said, tossing it to the side.

"Agh!" Hikari was struck down by Manager as he raised his axe up to kill her, but Mokou fire punched him away.

"Step AWAY from my daughter!" She yelled, throwing fireballs at her as Hikari looked to see Manager getting beaten up by Mokou who flew up in the air. "Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" She yelled as Manager yelled in pain from the fiery tornado. Mokou then kicked him to the ground before unleashing a fire stream to finish him off.

"OW!" Director yelled as he struck in the head by a frying pan as Captain Toad impaled him with his pickaxe. Peach karate kicked him down and then jumped in the air, taking out her golf club and whacking him over and over. Director then managed to kick her off and tried to slash her, but she blocked with her frying pan, leaving Captain Toad open to attack him as he struck him in the side, making him cry out. Peach jumped back and whacked him on the arm to disarm him as she picked up the axe and sliced his neck to take him down.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa, princess!" Captain Toad exclaimed in shock.

"Sorry…these guys ticked me off back then." Peach sighed.

"I can tell…" Worldwalker sweatdropped as Peach tossed the axe to the side.

* * *

 _Boss 9 – Factory Chief and Gunyolk_

 _Factory Chief – Impa_

 _Gunyolk: Everyone else_

"Who DARES to fight ME?!" Factory Chief asked.

Impa walked forward. "You face me." She said.

"Impa!" A voice called out as she looked to see Lana landing near her. "I'll fight with you." She said as Impa looked to see Julia giving her a thumbs up.

"Very well." Impa nodded as she took out her giant blade.

"Hmph. Show me what you got." Factory Chief said as the two of them got ready.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field – Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Impa ran over and slashed him, but he blocked with his kunai and punched her in the stomach and then kicked her away. He then got hit with electricity from Lana as she ran over and kicked him, but he dodged every kick and then punched her away. "Funguspike!" He said as he threw it at Lana, but she conjured up a wall to protect herself, but the wall turned into a mushroom soon after.

 _We shouldn't let that hit us._ Impa thought as she ran over to him again and slashed him, but he blocked again. Impa and the ninja kept slashing each other, but Lana ran over to the side and kicked him away and then Impa slashed him away.

"Hmph!" Factory Chief growled and then threw a Thornet, hitting Lana on the leg. She wince as she pulled it out, but then she felt a bit weak.

"Ugh…why do I feel…?"

"You've been poisoned." Factory Chief explained.

"What?!" Impa exclaimed as she growled. _We have to finish this quick!_ She thought as Lana conjured up walls as she then jumped between them and hit the Factory Chief while shooting electricity as well.

"Argh! You little…" Factory Chief growled as Impa slashed him but he blocked with the kunai, but Impa slashed up to disarm him. Factory Chief's eyes widened as Impa got in a certain stance and slashed through him in the blink of an eye. He cried out in pain while at the same time, Suika crushed the Gunyolk while everyone else was heavily injured. Nega Den-O made his appearance during the fight, nearly killing them all but was disposed of by Wyvern and Scissor.

 **End BGM**

"Do any of you have something that cures poison?" Impa asked as she had picked up Lana who was looking weaker by the second.

Julia pulled out a Megalixer. "Not only does this restore our health, magic power, but it also cures any ailment." She said. "it also helps us feel refresh after being physically spent." She explained as she tossed it to Impa. She caught it and made Lana drink it, turning her back to normal.

"Thanks." Lana said, feeling a lot better as Impa tossed it back to Julia. She caught it and put it away as Lana then disappeared.

"Sheesh, that Kamen Rider sucked." Nan growled as they walked out of the portal along with the others.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Mario asked as they nodded. "Let's go." He said as they ran through Smithy's factory until they eventually came to Smithy himself. He was sitting so comfortably in a modified version of Bowser's throne.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"YOU!" Bowser yelled. "Get out of my castle…AGAIN! AND GET OFF MY THRONE!"

Smithy chuckled. "So we meet again." He said as he got up. "You've defeated my minions once again and this time, you had tons of help." He said, glaring at the Keyblade Wielders and the others. "Just looking at you makes me so angry…you and your Keyblades are the reasons why we can't have nice things!"

"Are we seriously going there?" Isaac asked.

"Apparently." Nan sighed.

"For the sake of the Mushroom Kingdom, we WILL strike you down!" General Guy declared.

Smithy chuckled. "We shall see." He said, walking forward and taking out his hammer.

 **End BGM**

"There may be a lot of you…but I won't go down so easily!" Smithy said as they got ready for battle while the Keyblade Wielders activated their armor.

 **BGM: Fight Against Smithy (Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars)**

"Sledge!" Smithy exclaimed, but they dodged the huge hammer coming down. Corrin and Nan ran over and slashed him, while Corrin impaled him with Dragon Lunge, then backflipped while kicking him, then Deadpool slashed him and Bowser breathed fire.

Mario and Luigi ran over and hammered Smithy, but he blocked and then hammered them away, then got hit by a Lazy Shell from Paolo. Professor Jacob slashed him and then Minene came up from behind and had a C-4 exploded. Smithy turned around and swung his hammer to strike Minene, but she flew up to avoid being hit as Kirito and Asuna slashed him.

"Grrr!" Smithy growled and hammered them, but they jumped back as Ven, Sarah and Julia used Zantetsuken and Nan went Soul Surge and used Sonic Arcanum. "Fools! Meteor Swarm!" He said, hitting them all, only to activate the sister's CPU forms and slashed him.

Daisy ran over as Smithy use Sledge to hit her, but she slid to avoid being crushed as she then used an uppercut to knock him over. Marisa used Master Spark and Dante used Jackpot on Smithy as he then got hit by a Firaga from Isaac.

"IT'S NOT FAIR." Smithy yelled. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" He started hammering the floor as they all heard cracking. "…Wait…this floor was built yesterday, wasn't it?" He asked as they all sweatdropped…and then it shattered as they all fell into a dark area below the factory. Everyone landed on each other until they got up.

"Where are we?" Suika asked.

"The final arena with Smithy." Mario said.

"YOU WILL PERISH...AND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM WILL FALL!" He yelled as he hammered the ground…and then changed into his true form.

"Get ready guys, this is his true form!" Peach told them. "He's really dangerous in this form!"

"We need more fire power for this." Isaac said. "SCORPION!"

"RYU!" Tristina yelled as Scorpion and Ryu appeared

"Hmph!" Smithy hammered Nan and Mario, but they jumped back as Scorpion breathed fire along with Bowser and Suika while Dante shot him with Deadpool and Minene and then Isaac, Tristina and Julia slashed him and jumped back as Kai used Ragnarock.

"Magicannon: FINAL SPARK!" Marisa yelled.

Smithy hammered the ground several times before transforming his head to…a tank. "I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled as Mokou and Sir Percival unleashed a fire stream at him and then the tank head turned to the two CPUs and shot them, but they jumped back. Minene pulled out a grenade and threw it as it exploded, but didn't do much damage.

Nan went dual wield and had Chaos Arondight out as he ran over to Smithy along with Sir Lancelot. "CHAOS…SPEAR!" They both yelled as Sir Gawain punched him and Sir Percival used another fire attack, then Nan used Thundaga.

"AAAGH!" Smity groaned as he fell on one knee. "This…can't be happening!"

"Let's go, you guys!" Nan said.

"Right!" The three nodded as they ran over to Smithy and slashed him, but suddenly they all heard a clash as they looked to see King Arthur's Deathcalibur.

"ARTHUR?!" Nan yelled.

"What are you doing here?! Why are you interfering?" Smithy asked.

"Don't ask." King Arthur said, making a portal which sucked the four up and into the portal.

"NAN!" They all yelled as Arthur took off.

"No…did he just take him?!" Julia exclaimed.

 _They're distracted!_ Smithy thought as he transformed into the Mask Head and used Mega Recover to heal himself, and then went into Magic Head. "Meteor Swarm!" He said as they cried out in pain from the attacks.

"Why did Arthur come…and take him?" Kirito asked.

"We'll ask questions later. We still need to deal with Smithy!" Minene said as Ryu ran over and used a Shoryuken, but Smithy recovered and hammered him away to Tristina.

Isaac used Ragnarock, but that didn't seem to do much as Smithy did Sword Rain as they screamed in agony. He then switched to the tank head, aiming directly at Nishijima and firing directly at him, but Minene got in the way and took the full force of the attack, screaming in agony as she flew off…while her eye patch came off.

"MINENE!" Nishijima yelled.

Minene weakly got up, coughing out blood and glaring at Smithy with both of her eyes open, growling. "I-I'm fine…"

"Dammit! Nan's our top healer!" Tristina said, using Curaga but then Smithy transformed into back into the Magic Head and used Dark Star to take everyone down.

"I'll have to take the king later." Smithy said as he chuckled, going back to his original head. "You got any last words?" He asked, aiming his hammer at the weakened heroes. "No? Very well then…then this is the end for you!" He said as he raised his hammer…only to get shot at several times from an unknown source. "ARGH!" He yelled. "Who dares?!"

 **End BGM**

"My my, it seems the party is about to end." A woman's voice said. "Mind if I join in?" She asked as they saw a woman walking up.

It was none other than Bayonetta herself.

"What…what the hell is Bayonetta doing here?" Maria weakly asked.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Why, can't I have a little fun? After all, it would certainly be _smashing,_ wouldn't it?"

"The way she said 'smashing' sounds…suspicious." Worldwalker said.

Tristina gasped. "Look!" She said as they looked to see a certain Smash symbol on her back.

"Wait…doesn't that mean…?" Isaac asked.

"Yes…" Bayonetta smirked. "Apparently, I won this thing called the Smash Ballot."

"SHE WON THE SMASH BALLOT?!" The Keyblade Wielders, Deadpool and Worldwalker yelled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Sabrina, Xarina and Aria let out the biggest fangirl scream of all history.

"SHE WON THE SMASH BALLOT?!" Sabrina screamed.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! SOMEONE PINCH ME!" Aria screamed.

"I MUST BE DREAMING! BAYONETTA…BAYONFUCKINGETTA OF ALL PEOPLE!" Xarina screamed.

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Sabrina, Xarina and Aria suddenly stopped screaming, staring at the bullet holes that were dangerously near their heads. Then they looked at Apollo Geist, who had his gun out.

"Do something like that again, and the next time will be your last." He threatened, causing the three to back away in fear.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

 **BGM: Time for the Climax! (Bayonetta 2)**

"Those who can still stand better come up." Bayonetta ordered as Corrin, Kai, Maria, Geno, and Blade stepped forward. Blade equipped himself with the Absorb Rouzer on his left arm, then pulled out two playing cards from his sword. He then inserted a card into the Rouzer.

 **"Absorb Queen!"**

Once that happened, he took the other card and slid it along the Rouzer.

 **"Evolution King!"**

The Caucasus plaque then appeared and covered the Rouzer which was blue, with a gold spade in it. In that spade was a gold beetle and in the blade was red spade. Then electricity crackled throughout his body and then the thirteen cards came out, enlarged and surrounded him. As that happened, Blade started to change form and after that, the cards went on his new armor with emblems of animals of sort on his arms and legs. He was now in blue and gold armor with a large blue spade and gold beetle in the middle and his helmet looked like he was wearing a crown to make him look like a king. With it, a large sword called the King Rouzer appeared in his hand.

"Alright…it's time for the climax to begin." Bayonetta smirked as the six of them ran over as Kai, Maria and Corrin slashed him.

"I won't lose to a witch like you!" Smithy declared as he went into his tank form and shot them, but Bayonetta gracefully jumped into the air.

"You're half right…I'm an umbra witch!" She said as she landed and kicked him in the air. She used After Burner Kick and did a lot of amazing combos as she landed and then bent over and let her guns resting on her feet to shoot him down as Kai and Maria used Thundaga and then Blade then attacked Smithy.

Smithy roared in anger and proceeded to go into his Magic head. "It's time for...!"

"Witch Time!" Bayonetta smirked, slowing down time for him as Blade pierced through him and the two Keyblade girls slashed him up in the air, and when time went back to normal for Smithy, Bayonetta used her hair to punch Smithy back down to the ground as she then did another combo attack starting with Heel Slide and then After Burner Kick after hitting up in the air as she also shot him on occasion and then Smithy landed.

"A-argh…!" Smithy groaned. "Is this it…for me…?!"

"It certainly is!" Bayonetta said as she and the others ran over and attacked him, but then Bayonetta used Bullet Climax to finish him off as he screamed in agony…and fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing in the process...and then the whole place shook as they heard Exor groaning before they were all teleported out of Exor as they saw him disappearing completely.

 **End BGM**

"Well, the Mushroom Kingdom is saved after all of that." Reimu said.

"Indeed…it's all thanks to Bayonetta." Isaac said who just chuckled.

"Nan…I wonder how he's holding up?" Julia wondered and then a portal opened up to reveal Merlina.

"You guys…might want to come see this." She said as she opened up another portal. "It's the portal to Camelot." She said. "Nan is battling King Arthur there…and Nan's not doing well."

"We should go help him." Isaac said as they all nodded as they ran into the portal…but Blade stopped Maria as he tossed him a Summon Gem to her.

"It's to summon me." He said as Maria nodded and then ran into the portal while Blade disappeared.

* * *

 _At Camelot…_

Nan fell on one knee, panting as the Knights of the Round weren't looking so hot either. "Since…when did you so strong…all of a sudden?" He panted, looking at King Arthur who wasn't looking in the greatest shape either.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 **BGM: Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

 _Nan stumbled on the ground after he was sucked into the portal, faceplanting and groaning. "Ow…" He muttered as he got up and looked around. "Guys?" He asked, but no one answered. "Gawain! Lancelot! Percival! Where are you?" He asked. He then realized the three knights were nowhere to be found as he started walking. "Caliburn, where are we?"_

 _"By the looks of this world, I'd say we're in-"_

 _"You are in Camelot." A voice interrupted him as they looked to see King Arthur approaching him._

 _"Arthur!" Nan said, jumping back and Caliburn transformed into his Keyblade form, but Arthur raised his hand up. "What?"_

 _"Sir Nan, you are an amazing Keyblade Wielder." He said, confusing Nan. "Come, let us walk." Nan got out of his battle stance and approached King Arthur, not exactly trusting him, but he soon realized that Arthur just wanted to talk, so he forced himself to relax._

 _"What are you up to?" Nan asked as they started walking._

 _"I just wanted to have a conversation." He said as walked around the kingdom. "I have to say, I've watched you throughout the worlds after we first met in Sir Sonic's world." He said. "You'd do anything to protect your loved ones and you always amaze me no matter what."_

 _"The second time we battled, you wanted Caliburn back, correct?" Nan asked._

 _"Indeed, but after the second battle, I came to realize that you and Caliburn make a great team, so I decided to let you have it."_

 _"Okay, but what about when you came to Hogwarts and Hyperdimension?"_

 _"Those other two times, I've wanted to have a duel to see if you have still have the fire and determination in your eyes…and you did while also recruiting my knights."_

 _"I wouldn't say recruiting; I'd say more like 'wanting to serve me no matter what' without me having a say in the matter."_

 _King Arthur chuckled. "Indeed." He said. "I've wanted to aid in the fight against the Mushroom Kingdom since the Malevolent Seven brought Smithy and his gang…but they refused, ordering me to stay and not to interfere."_

 _"And yet, you're interfering right now… something a knight shouldn't do."_

 _He chuckled again. "Indeed, but…let's just say Mephiles gave me the courage I needed to betray the Malevolent Seven."_

 _"For WHAT reason, exactly?"_

 _"A final duel." He said._

 _Nan's eyes widened. "A final duel? I've beaten you every time we fight against each other… so why this final duel? You planning on dying?"_

 _"No, I plan on getting my sword back and my knights while also defeating you."_

 _"Saw that coming." Nan sighed as they soon came across a lake as they looked into it while also reaching for Caliburn._

 _"I know what you plan on doing Sir Nan, and as much as I'd like to strike you down right now… your knights have not found us yet. We should use this opportunity to have a pleasant chat before the time comes."_

 _Nan forced his hand away. "Fine." He said as they started walking again, as Nan looked at the various sights of Camelot. "So, why did you betray them anyway? You do realize there's no going back."_

 _"I'm aware of that. I do not care if I win or lose this final duel… I know deep down that I will never go back and will go down whenever one of the Malevolent Seven comes to execute me for my betrayal. And, as for your question… you already know."_

 _"Right." Nan nodded as they kept walking as they saw the Camelot castle. "Whoa…"_

 _"Indeed." He nodded._

 _"Sir Nan!" A voice called out as they looked to see the three knights running up to them._

 _"We've been looking all over for you!" Sir Percival said._

 _"Why are you with King Arthur?" Sir Lancelot asked._

 _"He wanted to have a chat, apparently." Nan replied as he heard Deathcalibur being unsheathed. "And it's ending."_

 _"Indeed." King Arthur said as Nan turned around, pulling out Caliburn as the knights prepared themselves for battle. "This is our final duel…prepare yourself, Knight of the Keyblade!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

Nan slowly used Caliburn to support himself. "I'll ask again…when did you get so strong…all of a sudden?"

"I trained…and so did you." King Arthur replied as they slowly rose from the ground. Nan drank a Megalixer and used Curaga on the three knights while Arthur chanted something to regain his health, and then a portal opened up to reveal everyone.

"Nan!" Isaac exclaimed, summoning his Keyblade. "We'll help you defeat him!"

"Stay out of this!" Nan ordered. "This is my fight…and I won't let anyone interfere!"

"Merlina told us what happened, and we're here to help."

"Merlina, thank you for the concern, but no one else should interfere!" He ordered, forcing them to back down. "It's just me, the knights and Arthur!" He said, growling.

Arthur pointed his sword at Nan. "You don't want any help at all? Hmph, predictable."

Nan took a deep breath. "So what if I am predictable?" He asked, surprising everyone as he got in a stance. "That doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

"I see…so you've moved on from being angry every time you say that?"

"Sometimes, you just need to face the thing that bothers you…and just forget about the anger or any other negative emotions that comes when something bothers you." Nan said.

"Well said." King Arthur said as the Keyblade girls, excluding Hina and Julia, looked at each other.

"He's right…" Tristina sighed.

"Now, enough talk. We've a battle to finish." Arthur said as Nan nodded, getting in battle stances.

 **BGM: Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Nan and King Arthur ran over to each other and clashed. They looked at each other before jumping back and Nan used Ragnarock, but King Arthur rolled out of the way and fired electricity at him, but Sir Lancelot got in the way and blocked the electricity and used Chaos Spear while Nan ran over and used Soul Surge, then using Sonic Arcanum.

King Arthur used a darkness spell to hit Nan, but he used Reflega as he used Sonic Blade while Sir Percival unleashed a fire stream and Sir Gawain slashed King Arthur. "SOUL SURGE!" Nan yelled, and then using Chaos Blast to knock him away.

"Well played, boy!" King Arthur said as he fired electricity at him, but Nan used Chaos Control to teleport behind him and then slashed him from behind, but then King Arthur slashed him up in the air and then jumped up and kicked him down, but Nan quickly recovered and used Triple Blizzaga as Sir Lancelot used Chaos Blast, then Nan switched Galatine's Glide.

"GAIL METEOR!" Nan yelled, knocking King Arthur away. He jumped up and glided over then dropped from above and slashed him, but King Arthur blocked and kicked him off. Sir Lancelot and Sir Percival slashed him, but he then slashed them away. "Guys!" Nan used Curaga on them, giving King Arthur the opportunity to strike him as he did so, but Sir Gawain was right by Nan's side and blocked his attack.

"Thanks." Nan said as he jumped up and used Blizzaga Pursuit to pierce through his helmet.

"Argh!" King Arthur growled as Nan and the knights regrouped as they used their Soul Surge attacks on him, knocking him away. "I have to say boy…you've improved…but know this… This WILL end right here and now!" He said.

"I agree." Nan said as he and King Arthur ran over to each other, both looking at each other and ready to kill as they both attacked…but Nan was faster and impaled King Arthur. "It's over, Arthur."

"I-Indeed…" King Arthur groaned as he slowly fell. "Well…done…" He said and landed on his back.

 **End BGM**

Nan panted and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Game, set and match." He said as he chuckled and then looked at the others with a grin on his face…only for the grin to be replaced with confusion. "What's Bayonetta doing here?"

"She won the Smash Ballot." Isaac said.

Nan's eyes widened. "You're kidding me…SHE WON THE SMASH BALLOT?!"

"Yep." He nodded.

"Oh my god…I didn't think it was possible." He said.

"That's what we're all thinking." Kai shrugged.

"Sir Nan!" Sir Percival got his attention. "Over here!" She requested as he ran over to see King Arthur fading away.

"He's…fading?!" Nan exclaimed. "Dude, I didn't mean to kill you off like that!"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence**

"It is alright." King Arthur chuckled. "It is for the best…" He muttered as he looked at the sky. "It seems the tale of King Arthur has come to an end… I've lived an evil life." He said. "I have many regrets of becoming evil, but… it is time for Camelot to move on from this wicked king." He said and looked at Nan. "I pass the torch to you…"

"Wait, what?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Sir Nan, Knight of the Keyblade… you will be a good king…" He said, and then looked at Julia. "And she will become a good queen…"

"E-excuse me?!" Julia exclaimed in shock.

"D-dude! I don't even know how to run a kingdom!" Nan told him.

"In time, you will. I have complete faith in you." King Arthur said. "Before I go…this is for you." He said as a new Keyblade appeared in Nan's hand. "Deathcalibur's Shadow. It lets you use all of my abilities." He said. The keychain had King Arthur's face, the handle is circular with a triangle shape, the blade is half of Deathcalibur while the teeth are Silver Horns as Nan stared at it. "Farewell…" He said before completely fading away.

"I…I'm a…king now…?" Nan asked as a portal opened up back to the Mushroom Kingdom as he slowly walked back in.

"Nan, wait a minute!" Merlina said, but Nan had already walked into the portal. Everyone else followed while Julia just stood there, wondering how this happened before she ran back into the portal.

Nan kept walking while looking at the completely devastated Mushroom Kingdom as he had to hold on to a bench to support himself. "How did this…?!"

"Nan!" Merlina put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't assume you're a king right away!" She said.

"What makes you say that? You heard what he said!"

"I know, but you have a choice." She said. "It's either become a king and queen of Camelot, or not. The choice is entirely up to you. Though, both choices aren't exactly…easy so to speak."

Nan clenched his fists. "C-can I just have some time to think about this?"

"Take all the time you need." Merlina said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Come on, let's repair the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach said as they all nodded.

"You guys go ahead…" Nan said. He had to sit down to think about everything as everyone took off to repair, but Julia stayed behind and sat with him, looking concerned.

"If I agree to be king... then... an entire kingdom will rest upon our shoulders." He said, looking at Julia. "Not to mention all of the politics and having to go to other kingdoms to try and make peace."

"Not to mention all the death threats and the assassination attempts." Julia said.

"True..." Nan said. "But if I don't do this... total anarchy, Civil War... ugh... civil unrest..." Nan buried his hands on his head. "This...this isn't easy...what am I supposed to do...?!"

"We'll figure it out." Julia said.

"I hope so..." Nan muttered as Julia put her arm around him, holding him close while Nan was too busy thinking about Camelot itself.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One repaired Mushroom Kingdom later…_

"Hey, look… the Mushroom Kingdom is repaired." Julia said.

"Good for them…" Nan muttered as he slowly rose up and made a portal as he walked back to the Citadel of Light.

"Nan…" Julia said as she followed him as everyone saw this and had a concerned look.

"I can't imagine what he's going through right now." Tristina said.

"Right." Isaac nodded as they walked into a gap to head back to the Citadel of Light…with Captain Toad, Dante, Corrin, Bayonetta, Geno and Mallow following them into the gap…while Suika drunkily dragged in Kamek.

"WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME INTO THE GAP?!" Kamek yelled as he was dragged into it and it shut behind them.

"You had to drag in HIM?!" Marisa asked.

"Hehehe, he looked lonely~" Suika drunkily said.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here now…with you." Kamek growled, glaring at Marisa while everyone else looked concerned at Nan and Julia.

"Hey, wait a minute…" Tristina said. "I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something." She said.

* * *

 _With Cirno…_

"LET ME OUT OF THIS BAG, YOU LUNATIC!" Cirno yelled as Nabbit was happily humming to himself in his own home.

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel of Light._

Tristina screamed. "WE FORGOT CIRNO!"

"WHAT?!" Daiyousei yelled.

"We need to go get her!" Wriggle exclaimed.

"I know where Nabbit's house is at!" Mario said.

"Take us there!" Tristina said as Yukari opened up a gap as Mario, Tristina, and the fairies ran in…and as soon as they got to Nabbit's house, Mario kicked open the door as Nabbit let out a yelp in surprise. They started beating him up until he was quickly KO'd and Daiyousei pulled Cirno out.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed. "Took ya long enough." She muttered. "So…what happened?" She asked as they explained what happened since she was kidnapped. "Whoa." She said.

"Yep." Mystia nodded.

"Although…Nan doesn't scream 'royalty' to me." Cirno said. "Hmm…"

"Well, we'll see what answer he comes up with." Tristina said as a gap opened up and then walked into it, as it closed before Nabbit could wake up.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Julia was resting on Nan's chest, sleeping while Nan looked at the ceiling; he couldn't even get some sleep at all. _How can Julia sleep through this? The responsibilities of being queen and she's sleeping...while I feel like an entire kingdom is on my chest right now!_ He thought, looking at the time as it was three in the morning. _...I need air._ He got up, trying not to alert Julia as he walked out of the room, but he unintentionally woke up his girl.

 _Nan?_ Julia thought as she looked at the time. _Could he not sleep?_ She wondered as she followed him into the darkness of the castle until she heard a door closing. She looked to see that Nan had entered the observation room. She walked into it to see Nan leaning on the railing and looking at the stars. "Honey? Is everything okay?" Julia asked as Nan turned around to look at her, and then noticed tears running down his cheeks. "Nan?!"

"How can I sleep...when there's the idea of being king in Camelot?! I...I don't know what to do!" He said, trying his hardest not to cry but was already failing. "What am I supposed to do?! Be King or let Camelot fall under anarchy?!" He said, looking like he was about to collapse from the pressure. "I feel...as if an entire kingdom is resting on my shoulders!"

Julia quickly caught him so he wouldn't fall. "Nan, I don't care what your answer will be...I'll fully support it either way." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Nan asked as Julia gently wiped the tears from his eyes.

"To be honest, I really don't know. Becoming queen is one thing...but I don't want to be stressed under the pressure...but, if you go through this, I won't even hesitate to be by your side. I love you, and I will be with you no matter what. I'll try to shrug the stress off and we'll do it together." She said. "I don't know if the responsibilities will have me still making dolls, but i'll try to make it work."

"Oh, Julia..." Nan said, looking into her eyes. "Thank you..."

Julia nodded, looking into his eyes. "No problem." She said, kissing her boy. They stood there for a couple of minutes until Nan broke the kiss.

"I've finally decided what to do." Nan said.

"And what is it?" Julia asked, holding him.

"I choose not to become king. I just...don't know how Merlina will take it."

"We'll tell her in the morning, together." She said, smiling at him. "Come on, let's go." She said as she took his hand as they walked back to their room...while unaware of them, Deadpool heard everything.

 _Screw waiting!_ Deadpool thought as he took off somewhere.

Nan and Julia climbed back into bed, looking at each other and smiling. They kissed each other and slowly drifted to sleep...until someone knocked on the door. They opened their eyes and looked at the door. "Yo, you got a second?" Deadpool's voice asked.

"What does that moron want now?" Julia asked as she walked over and opened the door to reveal Deadpool...and Merlina and the Knights of the Round.

"You wanted to tell us something?" Merlina asked as Nan blinked before glaring at Deadpool, who shrugged in response.

"Sorry dude, I couldn't help it." Deadpool said as Nan looked at them and gulped.

"I...I choose not to become king." Nan told them. "I don't want to live in Camelot for the rest of my life... I don't know the lifestyle over there or what they do. I just...I just want to be a guy with a normal lifestyle who is also a Keyblade Wielder!" He said. "And with Julia!" He said, looking at them and fearing what Merlina would say...but instead, Merlina hugged him, surprising Nan.

"To be honest...I was hoping you'd say that." Merlina said. "I didn't want you to be stressed from all the responsibilities from being king and queen. I would've supported you if you chose to do so, but...I'm happy you chose not to...I would be worried about you since it would be too much for you."

Nan was speechless until he eventually found his words. "Thanks...but...does this mean we'll part ways?" He asked, looking at the three knights.

"Are you kidding?" Sir Gawain asked. "We've been through so much together, why would we part ways right now?"

"We've been through a lot. We're not going to leave just like that." Sir Percival said.

"We'll be by your side till the very end...and still be your bodyguards, sir Nan." Sir Lancelot said.

"You may not be king..." Caliburn appeared. "But you are a brave young man who does incredible things and protects the ones that he loves. That is something a king does...and you'll always be a king to us. We'd do anything to serve you...and I will always be your faithful sword and Keyblade."

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tears streamed down Nan's cheek. "Th-thank you..." He said as he suddenly collapsed on his knees, crying uncontrollably as a comforting hand from Julia was on his shoulder and hugged him, then Merlina and the three knights hugged him while Caliburn leaned over on Nan, as if he was hugging him too.

"This is so beautiful! I'm turning into a wimp because of this!" Deadpool exclaimed, crying. "I admit it!"

Unaware of any of them, Erza had listened to it from behind the door. _Well, glad I decided to get a drink of water._ She thought as she smiled. _Nan, you'll always be a knight in my eyes._ She thought as she walked away, unaware of a tear running down her cheek.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Uso (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

* * *

 _Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo_

The ending begins with Nan looking out into the sky with a tear running down his cheek.

 _Nee kimi wa oboeteimasuka_

It then has Julia hugging him from behind, a smile on her face.

 _Yakusoku chigiri shoka no kaze ga tsutsumu_

It then shows a flashback scene of Nan with Alex, both of them smiling at each other.

 _Futari yorisotta_

Alex soon disappears, replacing Nan's smile with sadness as Demyx and Xarina are attempting to comfort him.

Julia then appears in Nan's life as they both smile at each other.

 _Muri na egao no ura_

The two stumbling into a lake, falling in love with Amy fuming in anger over this.

 _Nobita kage wo kakumau_

It then shows Nan protecting Julia from King Arthur as he then gains Caliburn and the two start butting heads.

 _Dakara kizukanu furi saisei wo erabu_

Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, and Sir Percival are by Nan's side with Caiburn in his hand. He shrugs at this.

 _Teeburu no ue no furuenai shirase machitsuzukete_

It then shows Nan collapsing with Isaac after Voldemort strikes down Harry, with a horrified Julia watches.

 _Kuuhaku no yori mo kuru hazu no nai asa mo_

It then shows Nan being aroused by Hyrule Heart while everyone wonders what the heck is wrong with him.

 _Zenbu wakattetanda_

It then has Hyrule Heart crying, but then Nan is right with her, kissing her in comfort.

 _Ano hi mita sora akaneiro no sora wo_

It then shows Nan singing karaoke while being possessed, as Julia watches in delight.

 _Nee itsuka omoidasu deshou_

It then has Nan's soul being taken away by the Chaos Kin, but then is restored and kisses Julia.

 _Hatasenakatta yakusoku wo idite_

It then shows Nan and King Arthur battling and then mortally wounds Arthur.

 _Futari arukidasu_

The ending ends with showing Nan in tears while being comforted by Julia, Merlina, the Knights of the Round and Caliburn.


	84. Prelude to Alchemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **(One Week after Kingdom Hearts: The Christmas Special!)**

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"So, Nan decided not to become a king?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yes, that was his decision in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep." Merlina said.

"I don't blame him. Having an entire kingdom on your shoulders wouldn't make me sleep well either." Jellal said.

"Indeed." Master Hand nodded.

"Nan may not be a king in title, but he's a king at heart." Worldwalker said.

"What makes you say that?" Mokou and Rei asked at the same time as they blinked and looked at each other, followed by both of them giggling at this.

"Well, he learned a lesson that Chrom had learned while recruiting Walhart. A man with no doubts would have taken what Nan was offered with no hesitation. The doubtless man's path may be straight, but it is not always true. Something like that does not stop and consider his choices just pushes forward without hesitation. But a king? He stops and considers every action and while some may view that as a weakness, the king keeps to the right course, full of doubt, maybe even heading back the way you came, but it is for the betterment of all."

"I wonder if he would make a good king if he agreed to the idea?" Ansem asked, as he joined the Council of Light.

"I would think he would most likely would once he learned everything he needed to know…but consider the cost. He wouldn't be free to do what he wanted, he wouldn't be able to go to different worlds since he would have an entire kingdom on his shoulder. And he wouldn't be able to see his friends and family until they came to visit." Worldwalker explained.

"He would've been miserable." Zen Fudo said.

"Indeed. He'd try to pull through and try to be a happy-go-lucky king, but deep down…he'll be miserable for the rest of his life until something happens to him. And if his queen dies first, AKA Julia, he would be even more miserable."

"That's what I feared if he chose to do so. I secretly hoped that Nan wouldn't choose to be king. I was afraid of it being too much for him and he wouldn't be his happy-go-lucky self like he usually is." Merlina said.

"So, what does this mean for Camelot, then?" Shotaro asked.

"I have no idea… Camelot holds an uncertain future for now…" Merlina said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"I'm not so sure about Nan's decision." Natsu said as Naruto seemed to be in agreement.

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked.

"Think about it. He'd have the time of his life as a king and he can do whatever he wants! He'll have it made!" Naruto said.

"That may be true…but you have to think about the negative sides to all of this." Sakura said as the two looked at the girls. "First of all, the entire kingdom on his shoulders would be stressful."

"Second: He doesn't know the lifestyle of Camelot. Sure, he would learn the lifestyle as time went on, but then there's the most distressing of them all." Erza explained.

"That would be not being able to do the things that he likes to do and not be able to go to various worlds. Not to mention unable to visit his friends and family unless they come to visit." Neji added in.

"And all of that would make him really miserable." Kakashi added. "Add those together and if something happens to his queen and she dies, it would make him really miserable. We do not need Nan to go down that road."

"You do have a point." Naruto muttered. "But…since we're talking about royalty, what would that make Kai and Maria? Once this is all over, they'd most likely marry Vito and Paolo, becoming princesses of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland. They wouldn't visit their friends either."

"Has that stopped Peach and Daisy from traveling to different worlds?" Erza asked.

"No."

"Bring princesses is one thing while being queen is another." Neji said. "Two different things, so to speak."

Natsu nodded. "Now I understand."

"So do I." Naruto said as Yuno and Nishijima walked up to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Minene?" Yuno asked.

"Um, not since she came back from the invasion." Natsu replied.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Issac, Tristina, Buru and Icarus..._

"I am beginning to understand what we put Nan though before we started dating." said Issac.

"You talking about how Hikari and Reiji have feelings for each other and they can't admit it?" asked Buru.

"Yeah. Think we should finally get them to admit it?" asked Issac.

"Yeah, let's help my cousin get his girl then. So how should we do this?" asked Icarus.

"Well Reiji spends most of his time in the lab messing with some devices he is working on. So what if we sabotage what he is working on to get him out of there?" asked Tristina.

"That will work. But where do we get them to meet and not talk like normal?" asked Issac

"Well, what if we got them to notice each others' bodies? I could buy Hikari a new swimsuit and have her try it on while you two tell Reiji if he needs a spot to think the pool is free." said Buru.

"That works. Let's do it!" said Issac.

Issac and Tristina went to the lab where Reiji was currently working on a new weapon for his Aether Ring.

"So how do we go about this?" asked Issac.

"Well it looks like there is some sort of lever. What if we flipped it?" asked Tristina.

"That works. Looks like he is distracted. I'll use Strike Raid to switch the lever." said Issac.

Issac uses Strike Raid and switches the lever, which causes Reiji's new weapon to start firing lasers, with the first shot breaking the lever.

"Oh no. NO STOP FIRING!" said Reiji.

Eventually, the laser cannon explodes, covering Reiji in soot.

"Dang it. Now I have to start over. What went wrong? Oh, looks like the activation mechanism was set off. I'll need to tighten that when I get back to work." said an annoyed Reiji. "I need some time to think by myself for awhile." Then Issac and Tristina came inside.

"We heard an explosion you alright?" asked Tristina.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a place to think for a while." said Reiji wiping the soot off his face.

"Well we saw no one at the pool. Maybe you could go for a quick swim an think things over." said Issac.

"I'll do that. Been a while since I went swimming anyway. Last time was when Uncle Pit tried to teach us how to hold our breaths for an hour. That did not go well." said Reiji. "Well I'm off, talk to you two later."

As Reiji left, Issac and Tristina smiled at their job well done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Buru and Icarus..._

"Hey Hikari, we go you something!" said Buru.

"Oh? what is it?" asked Hikari.

"We got you a new swimsuit." said Icarus.

"Oh thanks. Don't tell dad, but I only wore that one because he got it for me." said Hikari looking the suit over. It was a one piece that was dark red at the top and dark blue at the bottom, with a triangle cut out on the top to show her cleavage a bit. "I like it. Well I'm going to the pool to try this on and swim for a bit. Talk to you later!"

As Hikari head to the pool, Buru pulls Icarus into a hug then started passionately making out with. Icarus starts to grope her breasts, as she moaned in pleasure. Then they broke their makeup session after a few minutes.

"Now then, let's see if they finally admit it." said Buru.

Reiji got to the pool first and entered the locker rooms, switching to a black pair of swim trunks with a moon on the left leg, and Hikari walked in after he entered the locker room and put on her new suit.

"I like it. I'll have to get Buru and Icarus something to say thank you." said Hikari, admiring herself in the mirror.

They both walked out at the same time and stopped as they looked at each other.

"Hikari?" _Man, she looks so cute in that outfit._

"Reiji?" _I did not know Reiji was so buff and handsome. Must be from lifting all those heavy machines._

They both looked away blushing and at the same time they said,

"I think we need to talk." surprising each other. They proceeded to sit down at the edge of the pool with their feet dipping in.

"So I'm guessing you have feelings for me too?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah. Ever since we first met actually. Something about you just... it just makes me feel so happy whenever your around. Like everything is right in the world." said Reiji.

"Well if that is the case, then why don't we give it a shot?" asked Hikari.

"What about your dad? Wouldn't he try to keep up apart?" asked Reiji.

"I'm sure if we talked to him and tell him he would approve. I think it is just going by so fast for him." said Hikari.

"So I suppose the question is would you settle for me? The mechanic game nerd that spends too much time in his lab?" asked Reiji.

"Of course. I-I think I love you. Don't be such a pessimist. We can make it work I know we will" said Hikari leaning towards Reiji.

"Hikari. I love you too." said Reiji leaning towards Hikari.

The two went to kiss each other, but ended up falling into the pool, not that they really cared. They just stayed underwater kissing each other, until bubbles burst from their mouths and they felt the need to breathe. They swam to the surface, and after getting some air they went back to kissing each other. Reiji then gropes Hikari's breasts as she moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes they got out of the pool.

"That felt wonderful, Reiji. I wish we could just stay like this forever. But we should really go tell dad before he finds out and freaks out again." said Hikari.

"Yeah, we better do that. But we should dry up and get changed first." said Reiji.

They changed back into their clothes, then headed to Worldwalker's room where he was going over designs of a new Keyblade.

"Let's see here. No that won't work. Man. I need to figure out how to balance Light and Darkness." said Worldwalker.

"Hey dad. I got something to tell you." said Hikari holding Reiji's hand.

"Oh and that is-" said Worldwalker turning around and seeing the two holding hands. "So I guess your together now. I should have seen this coming." He then starts crying. "I Approve. I just wish you were not growing up so fast on me." said Worldwalker going to hug his daughter.

"Dad... I'll always be your little girl. But I have a life of my own to live you know?" said Hikari.

"Yeah, I know I am overprotective at times. Reiji, you better take good care of her. Otherwise, Mokou and I may need to hurt you." said Worldwalker.

"Oh I will. I will do everything in my power to protect her." said Reiji.

"And the same goes for me." said Hikari as the two left the room, not noticing Issac, Tristina, Buru, and Icarus in the hallway looking at them.

"Mission accomplished." said Issac.

"Well it is about time. I'm happy for her. Hikari is like a sister to me you know?" said Buru.

"Well as long as their happy, it is good enough for us." said Icaurs with Tristina nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _With Minene…_

Minene was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face and drying it off, looking at herself in the mirror before reaching for her eye patch, but her hand stopped short, making her think about the time where she lost her eye.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Yuki ran forward after escaping an explosion, holding a dart in his hand and running forward._

Shit! _Minene thought, as Yuki kept getting closer, pulling back his arm._ OH SHIT! OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT! _The dart was inches from her eye._ SHIT!

 _It impaled her eye. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed in agony._

* * *

 _End flashback…_

 _Have I been running from my pain all this time…?_ Minene clenched her fist. _Sure, this eye patch makes me look like a badass, but…_ She looked at herself in the mirror. _I have a glass eye now…_ She thought. _I was born to be badass to begin with…_ She picked up her eye patch, staring at it for a couple seconds before growling.

"TO HELL WITH IT!" She yelled as she threw it in the garbage can and walked out, as Lucy walked in a few seconds later and then noticed the patch in the garbage.

 _Minene's eye patch?_ Lucy thought as she pulled it out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Are you feeling okay?" Rex asked Minene as she was at the shooting range and firing her gun, but with the added depth perception, it threw off her aim.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" She said. _Dammit… I forgot what's it like to shoot with two eyes._

"Minene." A voice said as she turned to see Nishijima and Lucy with a worried look on their faces.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you throw this away?" Nishijima asked, holding her eye patch.

Minene stiffened. "I...I don't know… I just wanted to get rid of it."

"But why?" Lucy asked.

"I grew sick of it." She muttered.

"Is it because of that…or are you trying to escape the pain?" Nishijima asked.

"I…I really don't know…" Minene muttered.

"Put this back on." Nishijima requested, giving it to her with a smile.

"But…"

Nishijima hugged her. "I know what you're going through, and I understand that." He said. "But, you can't run from it forever." He said as Minene looked at it, hesitating to put it back on. "You're beautiful just the way you are…but this eye patch? It captures the real beauty." Minene's eyes widened at this, tears running down her cheeks as they parted from the hug and she put it back on, with the help of Nishijima. "There, there's the Minene I know and love." He said as they both kissed while Lucy smiled and the clones just cheered and clapped at this, while some of them shot their weapons in the air.

Minene broke the kiss as she pulled out her gun and shot a target. A perfect bullseye. _Huh…I guess I'm a better shot with limited eyesight._ She thought as Nishijima hugged her from behind.

"Hey, Rex, Cody." Professor Jacob walked to the clones while smiling at Minene and Nishijima. "Can you and the clones come here for a second?" He asked as they nodded and walked away while leaving their weapons behind as Lucy looked at one of them.

 _Hmm…_ Lucy picked one of them up and aimed at one of the targets, and then pulled the trigger...and then she screamed and fell to the ground.

"Careful! That one's got a kick to it!" A clone told her.

Lucy groaned. "Now you tell me…" She said, completely unaware that she got a bulls-eye.

* * *

 _With the Clones…_

"Are you aware of these chips inside of your heads?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Chips?" Gregor asked.

"Apparently, they are these chips inside of you that makes you obey orders without question." Tohka said. "And due to this, you all killed the Jedi during Order 66." _Well, most of them…_

"Order what now?" Fives asked as Professor Jacob explained about the situation as their eyes widened.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get these blasted things out of us!" Wolffe ordered.

"Gladly." Professor Jacob said.

 _Several removed chips later…_

"There we go." He said.

"Hell yeah!" Rex fist pumped and high fived Cody while the rest of the clones whooped and hollered while not having to worry about killing any Jedi…and then suddenly, Cody's communicator went off.

"You might want to answer that." Professor Jacob said as Cody pulled it out, revealing a hologram of Darth Sidious himself.

"Commander Cody." Sidious greeted. "The time has come. Execute Order 66."

"…It will be done, my lord." He said…and then burst out laughing, joined by the other Clones.

"What's so funny?"

"You really think I'd kill the Jedi? Yeah, I don't think so."

"I don't find this amusing. What is happening?"

"Why don't you ask the masterminds yourself?" He asked, turning the communicator around, as Sidious saw Professor Jacob and Tohka, who just casually waved to him. "These two are Professor Jacob and Tohka, and they removed our chips that has us obey orders without question." He chuckled. "It seems to be a bad day for you." He said before turning off the communicator as the Clones laughed and cheered.

"Mission accomplished." Professor Jacob said.

"I feel bad for the other Clones who didn't join us though." Tohka sighed.

"Indeed."

* * *

 _With Sidious…_

Sidious grumbled to himself. "This Professor Jacob and Tohka Akira…" He muttered. "I don't know who they are…but they must be stopped." He said, looking outside the shattered window and looking at the Jedi Temple. "I must tell Lord Vader about this…"

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel of Light…_

"Hey, has anyone seen my two sisters?" Isaac walked up.

"And our son?" Rosa asked.

"And my little brother?" Iris asked.

"They went to Latias and Latios's hometown." Nan said. "They'll be back."

"Alto Mare?" Isaac asked.

"Of course, where else do you think those two live?"

"I was just wondering where those four five year olds went."

"Actually…" Kimomaru walked up. "Maria Jr. is nine."

"She's…nine?!" Isaac yelled.

"Indeed. You didn't know that?"

"Uh, to be fair, she looked the same age as Rose." Isaac said.

"No she didn't." Shotaro said. "Maria Jr. is obviously taller than Rose."

"How is it you guys never notice things that are right under your nose?" Iris muttered in annoyance.

* * *

 _With the four…_

 **BGM: Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Woohoo! This is awesome!" Rose exclaimed, as she was riding on Latias with Horus while Maria Jr. was on Latios with Light.

"I know, right?!" Maria Jr. asked as the two Eon Pokemon had smiles on their faces as they flew around the city, and then went through an alleyway, but were heading for a wall.

"Uh, we're heading straight for the wall!" Horus exclaimed.

"Slow down! Slow down!" Light said, but the two Pokemon smirked and picked up the pace.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt!" Rose said as they closed their eyes…only they went through the wall, and two certain Pokemon saw this.

"Wobba Wobba?"

"Yeah, I saw that. Come on, let's go tell the other two."

"Huh?" Rose asked as she opened her eyes to see they were in a different area. "Whoa, where are we?" She asked as they hopped off the Pokemon as they turned human.

"You're basically in our home." Latias replied. "And our playground too." She giggled.

"You could've told us before you tried to kill us!" Horus said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Latios asked, chuckling as Rose, Maria Jr. and Light looked at each other and threw out their Pokeballs as their Pokemon came out, then they started playing to their heart's content as Pikachu then noticed Rose and Horus kissing, so she ran over and tackled them to the ground as they both looked at Pikachu and the three of them started laughing…until something dropped on the three as it formed a blue shield.

 **End BGM**

"WHAT THE?!" Rose yelled.

"PIKA?!" Pikachu yelled as everyone turned to see the three captured as they were pulled up to a certain Meowth Balloon.

"We'll take THIS!" A female said.

"You three again?!" Maria Jr. exclaimed.

 **BGM: Team Rocket Motto – Kanto Version (Pokemon)**

"Ah, you remember us!" Jessie smirked.

"I thought we'd have to get it to your skull again over a little five year old squirt like you." James said.

"Actually, I think the red head is a bit older than five." Meowth said. "Maybe eight or nine."

"Why did you capture Horus?" Latios demanded to know.

"We captured who?" Jessie asked as she looked down. "Does that have wings?"

"Maybe he's one of those cosplayers?" Meowth wondered.

"We can always worry about that later." James said.

"Toodle-loo!" Jessie said as the balloon took off while Rose's CPU Candidate form kicked in and slashed the shield, but it bounced off.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" She ordered as Pikachu used Thunderbolt, but it didn't work. _Dammit…_

Horus closed his eyes, clapping his hands together. _Iris…help us!_ He thought, while back at the Citadel of Light, Iris felt something.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The hell…? Why do I feel as if my brother's in trouble?_ Iris thought.

* * *

Silver Sister growled as she kept slashing the shield several times, but all it was doing was exhausting her. "Rose!" Horus said. "ROSE!"

"I need…to keep trying…!" She said as Pikachu kept using Thunderbolt as she slashed it, but when it bounced it back, she landed on her back as she then got up, sitting there and panting as Horus hugged her from behind.

"Rose…it's no use…" He said, as she looked at him to see tears rolling down his cheeks. Seeing him in tears was enough to sadden her as she turned around and hugged him. "We're never getting out of here…"

"We will get out of here." She said, wiping his tears. "I don't know how…but we will." She said, and then gave him a comforting kiss as he wrapped his arms around her while Pikachu was panting.

"HEY!" A voice called out as they all looked to see Red Sister, Light, the two Eon Pokemon and the others riding on the Pokemon…and a very pissed off Iris.

"A flying twerp?" Jessie asked, only for an arrow to barely miss her head.

Iris growled. "You've got some nerve kidnapping my brother."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" James taunted before sending out Inkay while Jessie sent out Pumpkaboo.

Iris aimed her Palutena Bow at the balloon. _No…if I do that, I'll just send those three plummeting to their deaths._ She thought. _Wait a minute…it's an energy shield, right?_ She aimed at the rope of the shield and then shot an arrow, and when the rope got cut, the shield broke and sent the three falling, but Silver Sister caught the two.

"AAAH!" Team Rocket screamed as Iris then shot the balloon and was helped by Red Sister screaming at the balloon, causing them all to go all over the place until it landed in the water.

"This will get even more painful for them." Silver Sister smirked. "Pikachu, you know what to do!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as she climbed up Silver Sister's head, spread her arms out…and then started free falling to the water before smirking, flipping over and then…

"PIKA…CHUUUUUUUUU!" She yelled, as the Thunderbolt hit them, and then sending them away.

"A small group and we still got our butts kicked." Meowth sighed.

"Hmph. I never thought angels would be so troubling." Jessie said.

"Oh well, we'll get them next time." James said. "But for now..."

"LOOK'S LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAIN!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

"PUMPKA!"

"INKAY! INKAY!"

A star shined into the sky soon after.

"How in the world could we see a star shining in daylight?" Iris wondered as the Pokemon landed.

"So, you're really nine?" Silver Sister asked, transforming back into Rose.

"Yep." Maria Jr. nodded.

"Cool! I got such an awesome big sister!" Rose grinned as the two hugged.

 _So she's older than me…_ Light thought. _"Interesting"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

"So, I think the potion needs a little something like this." Ienzo said.

"No no no, that'll just make it worse." Plague Knight said.

"How do you know that?" Even asked.

"I just do!"

"Oh please, you're just overreacting." Hades said.

"He has a point, y'know." Professor Jacob said.

"What's going on?" Dante asked as he, Souji, Hina, Rosalina and Marisa walked in.

"Making a potion." Even said.

"What for?" Hina asked.

"For science, of course!" Plague Knight said. "Ienzo! Don't add that in!"

"Picky picky..." Ienzo said after adding it in. "We just need a little more 'oomf' to it, so to speak.

"Whatever." Plague Knight said. "Well, we might as well put this in the tester to see what this does." He said as Even took it as he walked over...but then he tripped over a banana peel.

"WHOOOOA!" Even yelled as he fell forward as the potion slammed right into Marisa.

"OOOF!" Marisa yelled as she suddenly started glowing as they looked to see the glowing witch...and then the glowing stopped...looking completely different.

She had a dark blue skin tight suit on with a gold star pattern, and a pink skirt with golden chains. She also had a belt that's black with a crescent moon belt buckle, symbolizing that she was Mima's student. Her top was a bit revealing, but showing no bra as it was pink and also had a blue and pink yin-yang orb hanging from it to symbolize her friendship with Reimu. She also had her mini-Hakkero hanging around her neck like a necklace. The ends of the suit where her hands are were pink with the Devil May Cry symbol on 'em. She also had a dark blue cape with a pink outline and a gold star pattern on the back. She also wore pink heels with dark blue ribbons on them. Her hair was now down to her waist and hangs in front like braids tied with a dark blue ribbon, and replacing her hat was a dark blue headband with the DMC symbol on it. She also had black lipstick and dark blue eyeliner as her breasts increased into the size of Nasumi's adult from from Date a Live.

(Think of Marisa's new outfit as an adult Nasumi from Date a Live, but has a Marisa touch to it)

"Uh...what just happened?" Marisa asked.

"Whoa!" Dante exclaimed as his eyes were replaced by hearts and smoke was coming out of his nose. "My girl looks even hotter!"

"What. The. HELL?!" Hina yelled, jawdropping at this.

"M-mom?!" Souji asked.

"Hmm..." Plague Knight did a scan on her and looked at the scan. "Hello!" He exclaimed as they looked at him. "It says here that this potion that we created changes the person's looks, but having the same personality... and yet... more protective of the people she loves, a masochist, more seductive, more sadistic... increased hatred for people they hate, higher speed...and can open portals. Also it increased Marisa'a life span so she does not grow old as Dante while still looking young…oh, and the effects are permanent."

Rosalina's eyes widened. "Marisa..."

"Sadistic?!" Hina exclaimed as they let it all sink in before all of them but Marisa fainted.

"Increased hatred, eh?" Marisa smirked. "Oh Kameeeeeek~" She said as she walked forward as everyone saw the new Marisa. Everyone jawdropped while some of them fainted.

"SHE LOOKS HOTTER THAN ME! WHAT THE HELL!" Flandre yelled.

"SHE HAS CURVES! WHY DOES SHE HAVE CURVES?!" Mavis yelled as she started crying again.

"Someone punch me..." Lelouch said. "I cannot believe what I'm seeing!" He said as Suzaku punched him. "Agh! Thanks!"

"Oh ho ho! Sign me up to smother me in THOSE breasts!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"I feel...inadequate." Sakuya said.

"That's 'cause you wear pads!" Deadpool said...only to get knifed in the head.

"Amata...is staring...at Marisa." Zessica said. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO STARE AT THE WITCH?!" She yelled.

"ANDY!" Mix yelled, kicking Andy between the legs.

"OW! I wasn't staring at her chest!"

"Likely story!"

Kamek was talking to Bowser as he looked up and jawdropped at what he was seeing. "Your Nastiness? Hello?"

"...You might want to run..." Bowser said.

"What makes you say that?" Kamek asked as he looked to see Marisa. "Oh, hello Marisa..." He said as he turned back to Bowser...as his eyes widened and turned to Marisa. "M-MARISA?!"

"Hello, Kamek~" Marisa sadistically grinned as she grabbed him by the throat. "Looking at you makes me want to kill you over and over again... but...I'm in more of torturing you. What shall I do to you~?"

"Excuse me while I record this and upload this to Youtube." Deadpool said and brought out his camera.

"A-ack!"

"Oh, I know! Perhaps this." She said, throwing Kamek to the side and firing Danmaku at him over and over again by pointing her finger.

"OW! OW! IS THIS BECAUSE I TURNED YOU INTO A CLOWN YESTERDAY?!"

"You turned me into a clown?" Marisa frowned. "Hmph...just thinking about that really pisses me off." She said, aiming her mini-Hakkero at him.

"W-wait! That slipped out!" he exclaimed...but then he got Master Sparked all the way to the medical room and landing on a bed.

"Oh hi, Kamek!" Starlow greeted.

"That woman...what happened to her?!" Kamek exclaimed.

"Next time, I'll put him into a full body cast~" Marisa chuckled.

"I am loving this even more!" Dante exclaimed.

Souji sweatdropped. "I'm not surprised."

"And I thought Yuuka was sadistic." Reimu's eye twitched.

Yuuka giggled. "It seems she got in touch with her inner sadist."

Mima smirked. "This ought to be interesting."

It was then a gap opened up and Iris came back in with the others. "We're back, some group called Team Rocket kidnapped Horus, Rose and Pikachu."

"Those losers again?" Isaac asked.

"Yea-wait, what do you mean 'again'?" She asked as he explained what happened back at Hyperdimension. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Hmm?" Maria Jr. looked at Marisa and her eyes widened. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"What is it?" Light asked as the kids spotted Marisa and jawdropped while Iris noticed this and jawdropped as well.

"WH-WH-WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE WEARING?!"

"She's a totally hot babe!" Dante chuckled.

Marisa giggled seductively. "Thank you, honey~" She said as she walked over and kissed him, which he immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. "Come on, why don't we go on a date together~?

"Sounds lovely." Dante said as the two walked over together, holding hands.

"I am not used to a seductive witch…" Iris said.

"HOW DO YOU THINK I'M FEELING?!" Reimu yelled. "MY BEST FRIEND JUST TURNED INTO A SEDUCTRESS! IT'S JUST A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE SHE TURNS INTO A SUCCUBUS!"

"I think she's taking it rather well." Bayonetta said.

"Uh…if you say so." Nan said, as Julia took his hand and walked over to the same room that Marisa and Dante went, in fact, that's what the Keyblade Wielders did, as Souji, Flame, Vito and Paolo followed them too.

* * *

 _One massive group date later…_

"Yo, Marisa!" Worldwalker ran up to her who was walking around.

"Hmm? What is it, Worldwalker?"

"Actually, just call me Cody." He said as Marisa raised an eyebrow at this. "Well, let's just say that since you're Souji's mother, you're basically part of the family…and Hikari and Buru won't stop calling you 'aunt Marisa' now."

Marisa chuckled. "Cute."

"Anyway, I feel like we need to upgrade your Hakkero." He explained.

"My Hakkero? What for?"

"Come on, I'll show you." He said, motioning her to come as she did, and once they got to the mechanics, Marisa took the necklace off and handed it to her as the mechanics went right to work on it until eventually, it was handed back to her.

"So, what did you do?" She asked.

"First off, we're renaming it the Devil's Hakkero." Worldwalker said.

"Devil's Hakkero?" She asked, as a sadistic smirk appeared in her face. "Go on~"

"I knew she'd get sadistic when she heard it…" Tails sighed.

"There's eight transformations for each side of the hakkero. The first one is a pair of dual pistols. Press the button on the left there." Worldwalker requested as she did so, as it turned into a duel set of pistols, looking like Bayonetta's Love is Blue pistols, but its pink with a dark blue trim. "I call it the Double Hakkero. You can shoot out Danmaku like normal with less powerful sparks…heck, you could probably do a Double Spark but not as powerful as Yuuka's."

"Sweet." Marisa smirked.

"If you press the Hakkero on the guns, it'll turn back to normal." He said as she did so. "Next one is a rifle for more damage, but a slower firing rate, but I figure you can pull off full powered Master Sparks and Final Sparks, but at the consequence of being smaller lasers. That button's on the upper left." He said as it turned into a rifle, looking like a hunting rifle only with the Hakkero where the barrel of the gun meets the handle. It's dark blue with gold details on the stock and barrel.

"Is it me, or is that smirk getting more sadistic by the second?" Nepgear asked.

"Oh good, it's not just me." Nitori said.

"The next one is called Burst of Love." Worldwalker explained as the Hakkero turned back to normal. "It's a shotgun for when you can't be in melee range and you have a lot of people to take out. It's incapable of firing off sparks, but imagine a giant burst of Danmaku that should take out most weak enemies." It looked similar to the rifle but the end of the barrel is more open allowing for the wide blasts of Danmaku it is capable of shooting out.

"There's a button that lets it transform into a rocket launcher. It shoots out your Deep Ecological Bomb spell card." Tails said. "You won't believe who came up with that idea."

"Nitori?" Marisa asked.

"Nope." Tails said, pointing to Chris.

"I didn't even know she had a powerful spell card like that. I just came up with the rocket launcher idea." Chris said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a grin as Marisa pressed the button as it turned into a rocket launcher, as they could see a sadistic happy glow in her eyes, causing them all to sweatdrop.

"Let's just show her the other weapons before she gets the idea of blowing someone up…and by someone, I mean Kamek." Nitori said.

"Right. You also have melee weapons." Worldwalker said.

"Melee weapons?" Marisa asked after Nepgear sneakily pressed the button to turn the Hakkero back to normal.

"The first one is called the Kirisame Blade. It's a one handed sword and if you press the button at the same time, you have a duel pistol AND sword." He said as Marisa pressed the right button and the left button at the same time, as it was a duel pistol and sword. The sword is dark blue for the hilt with the Hakkero in the center for the crossguard while the blade was long and sharp, and also had a faint rainbow-like aura. "Oh, it can also reflect projectiles with well timed swings."

"Nice." Marisa grinned.

"The second button is similar to the first melee…but it's two dagger blades." He explained, as Marisa pressed the other button, as it turned into the two dagger blades. The hilt of the blades are pink with the Hakkero on the end of the hilt. "Something that you can keep hidden and stab a guy in the back or throw it in the neck or heart. I call these True Heart."

"Heh, nice…" They saw the sadistic look on her face again.

"How many 1-ups do they have in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Nina asked.

"I believe an infinite amount…why?" Lloyd asked.

"…We might need them in case she decides to kill Kamek." She said.

"He won't know what hit him~" Marisa giggled sadistically, causing them to sweatdrop.

"See what I mean?" Nina asked as Marisa pressed another button and then suddenly it turned into another sword, but it nearly caused Marisa to trip as she had to use her other hand to lift it up.

"This is…really heavy…!" Marisa said.

"Indeed, it's called Witch's Bane. This prevents you from using Danmaku, but it's a very powerful and punishing hitter."

"Interesting… three melee weapons…and I don't know how to use them."

"Well, that's where me or Kirito can help train you." Worldwalker said. "I'd also say Asuna, Youmu or Erza…but…you know how they get." He said.

"Indeed." She smirked. "Oh Kiritoooo~" She seductively said and walked off.

* * *

 _One dragged away Kirito later…_

"I don't like the idea of Marisa dragging daddy away." Yui grumbled in annoyance.

"I was THIS close to making out with my guy…" Asuna sighed in annoyance.

"So, you want to train with those melee weapons of yours, eh?" Kirito asked, as Marisa had the Kirisame Blade out.

"Yep." She nodded.

"I'm glad you chose me over Asuna, Youmu or Erza… who knows what they'd do to you." _Especially if you piss Erza off._ He shuddered as he looked at the witch. "Alright…" He went into his SAO form and summoned the Elucidator. "Show me what you got!"

 **BGM: Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

Marisa ran over to Kirito and slashed him, although she did it clumsily as Kirito immediately blocked it and retaliated, but she blocked it and countered. "Not bad!" Kirito said as he kept attacking, but she kept blocking until she found an opening and parried, knocking Kirito off balance. She started slashing him over and over, and in time, she was getting the hang of it. _She's getting the hang of it…I can tell._

 _So this is what it's like to wield a melee weapon. Man, Youmu better watch out._ Marisa chuckled as she kept going at it until knocking Kirito down and pointed her sword at him.

"Alright…let's see those daggers." He said, going into his ALO form as she switched to True Heart as they both flew into the air. "Interesting, you can fly without a broom now."

"I always could…I just preferred my broom." She said as she flew over and slashed him, although she was using the daggers Assassin's Creed style as the two of them went at it, but then Marisa quickly caught his arm, surprising Kirito. Marisa immediately flew behind him and held one of her daggers over his neck while one was gently pressed against his back.

"Yeesh…" Kirito said as they flew back down. "Not bad…now let's see that heavy sword." He said, switching to his GGO form and summoning the photon sword as Marisa switched to the Witch's Bane as she held it sort of like Cloud. The two of them ran over and she swung it to hit Kirito, but he blocked and countered, but she blocked and then swung it several times, but Kirito kept blocking and could see Marisa looking exhausted.

 _Interesting…this sword is wearing her out unlike the other two._ He thought. _Hmm…_

Marisa kept attacking, but her attacks was getting more sluggish over time until Kirito slashed upwards to disarm her, as her eyes widened. "My sword!"

"You're getting the hang of the melee weapons, but I recommend using that sword as a last resort, as I could see that you were getting exhausted over it. It's a hard hitter, I'll give it that…but like I said, it should be more of a last resort kind of weapon."

"Got it." Marisa said, picking the sword up and pressing the button to turn it back to normal as she put it around her neck.

 **End BGM**

"Any other pointers?" Marisa asked.

"Not that I'm aware of at the moment." Kirito said.

"Cool." Marisa said, high fiving Kirito as she walked away.

 _Man, it was like she was out to murder me with those daggers…_ Kirito thought.

Marisa walked somewhere and had an idea. _I need to talk with Hina…_ She thought. _But, it needs to be in private._ She thought as she walked over to the game room to see Cloud and Mario going against each other in Smash 4.

"Is that what I sound like in Japanese?" Cloud asked.

"Apparently." Mario said and then knocked Cloud off, as he used Climhazzard…but he didn't have the Limit Break activated, so he fell to his death.

"My recovery sucks…" Cloud muttered as Marisa walked to the TV room to see Lelouch watching The Avengers.

"Way to go, Hawkeye…you pissed off Banner." Lelouch chuckled.

 _Well, I might just try the living room._ She thought as she walked over and saw that no one was around. _Not as private as I want it to be, but if I try the bedrooms, my boyfriend might get the wrong idea._ She thought as she sat down on the couch. _I wonder…do I have telepathy? I might try it on Kamek._

* * *

 _With Kamek…_

"You guys…are complete garbage guts." Kamek sweatdropped, looking at Natsu, Naruto, Goku, Vegeta, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Yuyuko, Dedede and Kirby eating everything.

 _Yo, Kamek._

"Eh?" He turned his head. "Marisa?"

 _Oh good, you CAN hear me! Good…I do have telepathy._

"Trying it out on me? GET OUT OF MY HEAD, WOMAN!" He yelled as the eaters stared at Kamek. "Uh…eheheh…do you mind?" He asked.

* * *

 _Back with Marisa…_

"Good to know… now, time to get Hina over here." She chuckled.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

Hina was in the other game room, watching Nan and Kai play air hockey where Nan scored a goal. "BOOYAH!"

"Aww man!" Kai sighed. "When did you get so good at air hockey?"

"Heh, I played with my dad a lot." Nan said. "Heck, I even played with my mom." He then sighed. "I still can never beat her."

"You can't even win against your OWN mother?!" Hina exclaimed

"She's a beast! Man, just once would I like to beat her." Nan sighed.

"Best two out of three?" Kai asked.

"You're on." Nan smirked.

* * *

 _Hina._

"Hmm?" Hina turned her head. _Marisa?_

 _Yes, it's me. Can you please come over to the living room~?_

 _The living room?_

 _Yes, the living room~_

 _What for?_

 _I just want to have a talk…alone._

 _Okay._ Hina nodded and walked out, looking at the two who were oblivious to her leaving. _I wonder why she sounded…seductive when talking to me?_ She thought as she walked over to the living room to find Marisa sitting there. "Hey."

"Hey." She greeted. "Come on, sit down right next to me…oh, and sit on all fours like a dog~" She requested as Hina nodded and did exactly that.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hina asked.

"You and Souji." She replied. "When I found out that he was my son, I was mixed with emotions…I didn't know what to say and having Dante as my future husband added on to the emotion."

"You said you'd never get married…and look what happened." Hina grinned.

Marisa laughed. "So true. It's what I get for saying 'never'." She said as both of them laughed. "Anyway, what was I going to say? Oh right." She looked into Hina's eyes. "I want you to take care of my son. He's special to me and I'd like to spend every moment with him before he heads off and marries you. Do you think you can do that for me?" She asked.

"Yes." She responded with no hesitation.

"Good. Also, you two are so special together and I'd hate it if something happened to the both of you. You two should take care of each other…oh, and promise me that you'll be a good and bad girl to my son." She said, playfully smirking at that last bit.

"I will." She said, not even hesitating again while blushing a little as Hina then stared at her face and her entire body. _Oh my goodness…she's so beautiful like this._

Marisa smiled at her before frowning, making Hina worry a little. "Your Keyblade that talks, it's Sheila, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Marisa suddenly caressed Hina's hair. "I'll help you take Sheila back from that no good Spartan. You and that Keyblade have a special bond and I'd hate it if anything happened to that Keyblade. I'll have Dante help too… Souji said he'll help you… and so will I." She said. "You can count on it, that Spartan will pay for what he did to you."

"Thank you…mom." Hina said, smiling at her.

"I'd actually prefer it if you call me 'mistress', okay~?"

"Yes mistress." She said, still smiling.

"Good~" Marisa said. "Now, come closer~ I want to spend some time with my future daughter in law~" She said seductively.

Hina crawled closer. "What do you have in mind?"

Marisa said nothing, but a playful smile slowly formed on her face.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Hey mom! Where are you!" Souji called out to Marisa.

"Hina! Where'd you go?" Tristina asked as she was with the Keyblade Girls.

"Marisa! Hina!" Hikari called out.

"Hey! You out here?" Iris called.

"Hey, sweet thing! You over here?" Dante asked as they kept walking until they eventually found the two...but as soon as they found them...

"WHAT THE HELL!" They all yelled.

What they saw before them was Hina resting her head between Marisa's breasts and wrapping her arms around her as Marisa had her arms wrapped around Hina.

"What's going on?" Mima flew over. "You found Marisa?" She asked as she landed along with Reimu.

"MARISA?!" Reimu yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I just wanted to spend some time with my future daughter in law." Marisa replied.

"By smothering her in your breasts?!" Souji exclaimed.

"Oh, come now... she enjoys it." Marisa said, winking at Souji who blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, this feels amazing...Mistress~" Hina lovingly said.

"MISTRESS?!" The Keyblade Girls screamed.

"...I'm just gonna go before this gets any weirder." Iris said as she flew up and quickly took off.

"I prefer being called that than just 'mom' from Hina. It sounded so perfect." Marisa said.

Reimu's eye twitched. "Sort of like how you called Mima 'mistress' instead of 'mom' way back then.

"To be fair, it would just sound weird having a student call their own teacher 'mother'." Mima said. "Even though if we are mother and daughter."

Reimu sighed. "Like mother, like daughter." She said as Mima chuckled at this.

"I also couldn't help that she's so beautiful like this...she's just so attractive..." Hina lovingly said.

"Thank you, sweetie~" Marisa said and then pushed Hina further in her breasts, much to Hina's enjoyment.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" The Keyblade girls yelled.

"What are you girls freaking out abou-HINA?!" Isaac yelled.

Nan jawdropped. "What the hell am I seeing?!"

"O-Oh my..." Flame said.

"Paolo...punch me." Vito said as Paolo punched him. "Thanks."

"Can we do this more often, mistress?" Hina asked.

"Of course~" Marisa nodded.

"DAMMIT, WOMAN! I WANTED TO BE SMOTHERED IN YOUR BREASTS!" Dante yelled jealously.

"It's just a matter of time before my mother is smothered in Hina's breasts!" Souji said jealously.

"If you wanted to be smothered in my breasts, all you had to do was ask~" Marisa said, snapping her fingers as two clones of Marisa appeared next to Souji and Dante as they hugged them...and pushed their heads into their breasts.

"I'm okay with this!" Dante exclaimed.

"It's bad enough that this happened in Hyperdimension...BUT NOW HERE?!" Worldwalker yelled. "WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Not just you! But us!" Hikari exclaimed as Buru, Abigail, Reiji and the other Future Kids nodded in agreement while the Keyblade boys couldn't help but stare at Hina and Marisa...while jawdropping.

"Fascinating..." Deadpool chuckled. "I smell a new running gag! AND I TOTALLY LOVE THIS!"

"Reimu?" Mima asked, as she poked Reimu...and then she just collapsed. "Aah! Princess of Heart down!" She said as Rosa and Lucy came in and comically picked her up and took off.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Aww, I wanted to spend a little more time with her." Marisa sighed as she snapped her fingers as the two Marisas disappeared.

 _Damned alarms…_ Dante thought.

 _That felt weird._ Souji thought.

"Let's see who we got." E. Gadd said, turning it on. "Father…from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood."

"Seriously?" Nan raised an eyebrow.

"What, not a fan of Fullmetal Alchemist?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, I am… I tried to watch Brotherhood after watching the original…but it felt like I was watching the same thing." He sighed. "I quit after episode 4."

"There are a lot of different elements in the Brotherhood version." Professor Jacob said.

"Okay, whatever…" Nan said, not exactly sounding enthused to the idea.

"You know what I'm going to say next." E. Gadd chuckled.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'd like some payback." Yukari said. "During that incident involving Sabrina's wedding, that little shrimp called me an old lady." She said, cracking her knuckles. "I'd like to return the favor by running him over with a train." She said, chuckling quite darkly while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Uh, we'll go!" Nepgear said, as Uni, Ram and Rom nodded.

"The only world I've been in was Gensokyo. I will go." Jellal said.

Bayonetta chuckled. "Let's see what that world has in store for an umbra witch like me."

"I'll go!" Nitori said.

"Time to prank people!" Tewi giggled.

"I'll go for sure." Alice said.

Komachi stretched. "Haven't been out for a long time. I will go." She said.

"Same here." Remilia said.

"I'll go!" Meiling grinned.

"Need a medic?" Eirin asked.

"Yo, Koishi…you going?" Satori asked.

"I sure am. Are you?" Koishi asked.

"Yep!" She said, as the two high fived.

"I got shafted earlier. I'm definitely going." Cirno said.

"I'm going." Marisa said.

 _YES!_ Hina fistpumped.

"If my girl's going, I'll go." Dante said.

"I'll go…just so the witch doesn't one-up me in my beauty." Flandre said, a bit bitterly.

Byakuren looked at Flandre with a raised eyebrow before sighing. "I'll go."

"Count me in!" Nue raised her hand.

"I'll go. This world speaks to me." Plague Knight chuckled.

Patchouli smirked. "I'll go."

"I, as well." Sakuya said.

"Same here." Youmu said.

"We'll most definitely go!" Natsu said as the rest of Team Natsu nodded.

"The cat and I are going." Gajeel said.

"Gray is NOT going to leave me! I will go!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Oh great…" Gray sighed.

"I'm not being left out." Levy said. "I'll go."

"I will go as well." Ansem said.

Braig chuckled. "I haven't been to many worlds, so why the heck not?"

"We definitely need to get out more." Isa said.

"Heheh, so true." Even said, summoning his shield.

Aeleus nodded. "Indeed."

Ienzo summoned his Lexicon. "I'm going to."

"I was wondering when the Radiant Garden gang was going to a world." Professor Jacob chuckled.

"Let's go!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Yay…" Nan unenthusiastically said before they all ran into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Careful out there." Zeref said.

"Don't worry, we'll most definitely be careful." Father said. "Isn't that right?" He asked, looking at Lust, Gluttony, Envy, and Wrath.

Lust giggled evilly. "Of course, Father."

"I will send Psyga, G4 and Kabuki to assist you." Apollo Geist said.

"…Can I eat them?" Gluttony asked.

"No, you gluttonous buffoon… they're on OUR side." Envy said.

"Aww…" Gluttony pouted before walking into the portal with everyone.

"Hmm…" Apollo Geist folded his arms. "I'm heading out for a bit." He said, making a portal and walking in, closing it behind him.

"FINALLY…I can fangirl in peace." Sabrina said.

"All of us can." Xarina said as Aria nodded. "Also, as soon as we get out of this cage, I'm going to sic my Splatoon Summon Gem on him…"

"Then I'll clobber the guy with Hades." Aria said.

"And Zero Two." Sabrina added as the three of them smirked while chuckling evilly.

"I worry about those three sometimes." Lea said.

"SOMETIMES?" Vanitas asked.

"Okay, a lot… happy?"

"They do realize they can fangirl on the inside, right?" Arthas asked.

"Girls will be girls." Zeref shrugged.

* * *

 _In the World of Afterlife…_

"Fullmetal Alchemist eh? …Oh…the Brotherhood version." Decade said. "Agito, G3, Gills, Chalice! You're up!"

"Let's go." Chalice said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What on earth was King Arthur thinking?" The woman asked.

"I have no idea…but, he disobeyed a direct order and got himself killed in the process." The alien said. "Do I feel sorry? Absolutely not."

"Indeed." Black Doom said.

"Oh, come now." A voice said as they saw Mephiles walking up. "You really shouldn't blame Arthur for following his heart. You know how he gets." He said.

"True, but it's not like him to disobey an order. So this is an eyebrow raiser." The robot-like creature muttered.

"Perhaps…he really wanted to leave this wretched universe." Mephiles said, causing the Deadly Six and Erazor to glare at the hedgehog before they walked into a room.

"Can you believe that guy?" Zeena asked.

"Hmph. I don't know what he did…but it sounded like he manipulated Arthur to go after the boy." Master Zik said.

"He most certainly did." Zavok said. "We need to keep an eye on him before he does something else."

"Tighten his leash?" Erazor asked.

"Indeed. If we don't keep an eye on him, he'll most certainly manipulate someone else."

"I've seen Mephiles take an interest in some of Vilgax's henchmen. All because of this Professor Jacob." Zazz said.

"…Then we most certainly should tighten his leash." Erazor said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Hmm? Who are you?" Unicron asked as a portal closed behind someone.

"I…am Apollo Geist. General of Dai-shocker. And my master wishes to form an alliance with you." He smirked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…in a Jedi Temple far, far away…_

"Master Skywaker! There's too many of them, what are we going to do?" A youngling asked as Anakin glared at the boy before activating his lightsaber, and started killing them all before they even had a chance.

He then walked out but then he got a message from his communicator as he turned it on. "Lord Vader, we have a troubling situation. Come back after you've exterminated all of the Jedi in the Jedi temple."

"Yes, master." Anakin said, before turning off his communicator.

* * *

 _Later…_

"There's been a troubling situation…and it involves some of the Clones. It turns out, they found out about their chip and had it removed, making them unable to kill the Jedi."

"How did they know about these chips?"

"From two people known as Professor Jacob and Tohka Akira. I want you to find these two and execute them immediately…and kill the rebellious Clones when you have the chance."

"Will I still go to the Mustafar System and kill Viceroy Gunray?"

"You will, but this is far more important at the moment."

"How will I find these two?"

"The force will guide you, my young apprentice."

Anakin nodded. "It will be done, master." He said as he walked away, determination in his eyes as he got in his ship and flew off.

* * *

 **When you watch the premiere of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, you suddenly get into a Star Wars mood...**

 **Deadpool: Wait, what's this about a Christmas Special?**

 **Nepgear: I'm curious, too!**

 **Oh, yes... starting after this chapter, there will be a Christmas special, but it won't be a one-shot. It'll consist of five chapters, and they're gonna be with different groups...but I won't tell you what it was!**

 **Deadpool: Aww...RUDE!**

 **Heheheh...**


	85. Shou Tucker and Scar

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Rain – Sid (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa_

The opening begins with Isaac, Tristina, Ed, and Al looking off into the distance while the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears behind them.

 _Tsukihi ga jama wo suru_

It then shows Rose and Maria Jr. both despairing at something while Professor Jacob and Tohka looks at them in worry.

 _Mukau saki wa tsugi ja nakute_

Alice is shown with tears running down her cheeks and it then shows Reimu, Marisa, Patchouli, Flandre, Remilia, Sakuya, Meiling, Reisen, Sanae, Youmu, Yuyuko, Yuuka, Mimi and Shinki in her mind.

 _Sugi bakari o kaketa_

Alice is covered in blood and weakly looking at Lust who's walking over to her with a smirk.

 _Nariyamanai yousha nai omoide tachi wa_

It then shows Roy Mustang about to unleash his fire attacks, but is drenched by Juvia and Nitori, causing him to be annoyed while the two snicker at this.

 _Yurushite kuresou nimonai_

It then shows Shou Tucker laughing hysterically while Nan, Julia, Hina, Isaac, and Ed are seriously pissed off at him while a certain chimera is next to Al.

 _Sorosoro kana tesaguri tsukareta hoho wo_

Iris is bombarded with pictures of Elicia, Maes Hughes daughter, until Iris has enough and slams the Armadon Club on his head to knock him out, but he still has a smile on his face, much to her annoyance.

 _Kattou ga koboreochiru_

It then shows a wrench being thrown at Ed as they looked to see Winry looking at them.

 _Ame wa itsuka yamunodeshouka_

It then shows Natsu and Greed, currently in Ling's body, going all out with Greed smirking and Natsu scowling at him.

 _Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai_

It then shows Scar and Iris glaring at each other before both of them start attacking each other.

 _Ame wa doushite boku wo erabuno_

Next is Wrath slashing Erza and Youmu as Erza requips into her Ike Amiibo outfit while Youmu unsheathes her second sword and continues attacking him.

 _Tsutsumarete iikana_

It then shows Alice crying again, but is comforted by Shinki who hugs her tightly while C.C. walks in on them.

 _Ame wa yama koto wo shirazuni_

It then shows Envy attacking Marisa until he transforms into Hina right when Marisa is about to Master Spark him, as her eyes widen in horror.

 _Kyou mo furisuzukukeredo_

It then shows a different area with a mechanical looking Zero, Kiva-La, and Halo Heart in front of Meta who does a 'come at me' taunt.

 _Sotto sashidashita kana wo naka de_

It then shows Bayonetta aiming her guns at Scar and shooting him, but he quickly dodges them all and runs off before she does Bullet Climax on him.

 _Nukumori ni yorisoinagara_

The opening ends by showing off what looks like Zero, but with a more feminine like figure as the mask comes off, showing off Alice with a determined look on her face with a certain something shines in her eye.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A man was seen walking alone in Central City at night until he saw someone standing in front of him. "You are Basque Grand, the Iron Blood alchemist, correct?"

"Why? Who's asking?" Basque asked.

The man opened up his hand and pulled it back to reveal his face. "Foolish Alchemists who have turned their backs on the ways of God, shall be punished."

"I see, you must be the bloodthirsty murderer who's been making a habit of targeting State Alchemists lately." He said and then pulled up his iron fists. "Well this time…you picked the wrong target!" He exclaimed, punching his fists as electricity came out and punched the ground, as iron cannons came out of the ground and shot the man, but he quickly dodged them all while running towards him. "You're fast. Try this!" He slammed his palm on the cannons as chains shot out. "A little more!" He shouted as the man was then trapped within iron walls.

"Hmph. That wasn't so difficult." Basque walked to the wall…but suddenly, there was a shock of electricity and then the man's palm shot through the wall and was placed firmly on his head. "What?! No! How?!"

"Now you perish." He said, his hand cackled with electricity before blood shot out everywhere from Basque's body, as he fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _Later…_

"Another state alchemist dead." A man muttered.

"This killer is highly skilled." Another said.

"Major. You watch yourself." The man put the cover down as the two men were none other than Maes Hughes and Armstrong. "For all we know, you could be the next one he comes after."

Armstrong nodded. "Understood." He said as a car then pulled up and a man came out; it was none other than King Bradly himself. They all saluted while he started walking up.

"Fuhrer Bradley, your excellency! What brings you here?" Hughes asked.

"I've got word of what happened." He replied. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, you're the man in charge of this case?"

"Yes sir."

"Should you need any additional personnel, just ask. The man doing this is a traitor. I want him stopped." He ordered.

"Sir!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

A gap opened up at the Central train station and everyone walked out. "Come on, now… you gotta be excited for Fullmetal Alchemist." Isaac told Nan.

"I am, but this is Brotherhood for crying out loud…" Nan sighed. "A same freaking repeat of the same show."

"Like I said, you'll be surprised." Professor Jacob told him with a smile.

"Riiiight." Nan rolled his eyes and then a train pulled up as they looked at it and then Edward and Alphonse walked out of it.

Yukari chuckled devilishly. "Heheh, it's the Fullmetal pipsqueak…" She smirked. "I get to have my revenge on him."

"You DO realize you were in the other world, right?" Worldwalker asked.

"Two different worlds…same guy." Yukari told him. "I get to have some fun with him."

"Oh brother…" He sighed.

"Hmm? Brother, who are they?" Al pointed to the group.

"I have no idea, but they seem familiar." Ed said and then walked over to the group, then spotted Yukari who had a smirk on her face. _What the heck is she smirking about?_ He wondered. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Worldwalker greeted.

"Who are you guys?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "I see. I'm Edward Elric…and this is my brother, Alphonse Elric."

"Hello." Al greeted as Ed then took a good look at Marisa and started nosebleeding.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE WEARING?!" He yelled.

"A very sexy outfit." Dante chuckled, causing Maria to giggle at this.

"…Anyway…" Edward wiped the blood from his nose. "Welcome to Amestris." He said…and then suddenly, Gajeel's stomach growled very loudly.

"Hmm? Are you hungry, Gajeel?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah...I haven't eaten for a little while." He said and looked at Al, as he drooled just looking at him.

"Gajeel? Why are you drooling?" Alphonse asked...and then Gajeel tackled him to the ground...and proceeded to chomp down.

"AAAAAH!" Everyone yelled Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Erza and Ed desperately tried to pry off the hungry Dragon Slayer.

"Get off! I want to eat his entire body!"

"YOU ARE...NOT...EATING HIM!" Erza yelled as they tried to pry him off but then Lucy let go and pulled out a key.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" She yelled as Virgo appeared and wrapped her chains around him and attempted to pull him off.

"Ugh...I need...some help...here!" Virgo grunted as Lucy, Gray, Levy, Juvia, and the Keyblade Wielders helped her until Deadpool pulled out a big magnet and Gajeel was pulled off of Al and stuck to the magnet.

"What do you know, it attracts Iron Dragon Slayers!" Deadpool laughed, causing Gajeel to growl and used Iron Dragon's Club on him to knock him away as the magnet disappeared.

"Hmph, you guys don't know how good iron tastes." Gajeel muttered.

"YOU DON'T JUST GO EATING MY BROTHER, YOU KNOW!" Ed yelled.

"I smell a running gag in the making..." Deadpool groaned.

"Oh great..." Worldwalker sighed.

"Although…" Gajeel said. "Before I attempted to eat him, he did seem very hollow. In fact, it seemed like no one was in there." He said. "It's impossible though. A suit of armor can't just walk by itself." Alphonse took off his head to reveal nothing inside. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Aaaah! A ghost!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well, technically, his soul." Professor Jacob said as everyone but the Keyblade Wielders, Deadpool, and Worldwalker stared at him, Ed, and Al in confusion while the brothers looked shocked. Seeing as how there was no choice, Ed explained what happened long ago when they tried to bring their mother back to life.

 _Should've just grabbed a 1-Up…_ Paolo thought.

"You see, this is what happens when you try to bring a human back to life." Edward said, showing off his automail arm and leg while Alphonse sighed. "And Al lost his entire body."

They all stared at the automail and Al's gigantic armored body before they heard two fangirl screams. They look to see it was coming from Rose and Nepgear. "Oh no..." Kai said.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Look at the machinery! It's so awesome!" Rose said as she was clinging on Ed's arm. "I wonder what it's like on the inside!" She exclaimed, taking out a wrench.

"WHAT THE?!" Ed yelled as he desperately tried to shake Rose off, but it wasn't any good, so he tried prying her off, but it didn't work. "GET. OFF. OF. MY. ARM!"

"Not until I dismantle the entire thing!"

"NO!"

Nepgear basically opened up Al's head and hopped inside. "H-hey! Get out of me!"

"Wow, it's so cool on the inside! Hey Rose, come check inside!"

Rose hopped off of Ed's arm and dove into Al's body. "HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ed yelled.

"Oh my goodness, this is awesome!" Rose exclaimed as the two were fangirling over it...until two hooks caught them and Deadpool reeled them out.

"And you said I didn't need two fishing poles." Deadpool chuckled, causing Worldwalker to facepalm.

"We lost ourselves again, didn't we?" Rose asked.

"Big time." Isaac nodded, causing both girls to look down in shame.

 **End BGM**

"Sheesh, calm down, will you?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Sorry…couldn't help ourselves." Rose muttered.

"Anyway, I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward said.

Yukari snickered. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it make more sense if Al was the Fullmetal Alchemist? You're just a tiny little pipsqueak." She taunted. _Ha! Point: Yukari!_ She thought.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK, YOU OLD HAG?!" Ed asked as an anime tic mark appeared on Yukari's forehead.

"What…did you call me…?" Yukari asked.

"You heard me!"

"You dirty little pipsqueak…"

"I'M NOT A PIPSQUEAK!"

"YOU ARE TOO!" She yelled as Ed tackled her to the ground and they both started beating each other up while everyone sweatdropped.

"Here we go again…" Worldwalker sighed.

"Hey!" Iris walked over to them. "Break it up! There's no need to fight in the train station!" She said as she tried to break them up…but Yukari and Ed accidentally pulled her in. "WHOA!" She yelled as she got into the fighting as well.

"Is anyone going break it up?" Lucy asked as they all looked at Erza.

Erza sighed. "Very well…" She said as she walked over to the dust cloud…when suddenly the dust cloud turned into a fireball followed by yelling in pain as they all looked to see Roy Mustang himself as the three of them coughed out smoke and then Nan used Curaga on the three.

"Honestly, can't you at least pull into town WITHOUT getting into a fight?" Roy asked, looking at Ed who just looked away in anger, causing Mustang to sigh. "Well, come on…let's go." He said as he walked away as they all followed him while Yukari and Ed glared at each other, while Deadpool and Al got between them, just in case if the two started fighting again.

 _At headquarters…_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye was writing something and then pulled out a piece of paper. "Lieutenant Breda." She said, giving him it.

"Thanks." He said and then looked at it and sighed. "Geez, the Colonel's sure letting his work pile up again, huh?" He sat down. "Havoc, give me a hand, will ya?"

"I've got plenty to do here already." Havoc told him. "Next up…who's this?"

"Lieutenant Yohki, remember? The crook who was using the Usewell coalmine concessions to line his own pockets? Anyway, the Elric brothers exposed the dirty thief was up to, now he's on the run." Falman told him.

"Master Sergeant Fuhrey, how's the radio?" Hawkeye asked.

"The receiver's has seen better days. I think I'm gonna need to replace it." He said when suddenly they heard a noise and a hand touched the radio, looking brand new as they looked to see Edward. "Hey, it's Edward and Alphonse…and others?"

"It's a long story." Worldwalker said.

"Come on in to my office." Roy requested as they walked into the office where they got themselves comfortable while some of them were leaning on the walls and Roy sat down in front of his desk. "Nice work on the Liore case, you two." He told the Elric boys. "I appreciate you resolving the matter."

"No big deal, it's not like we did it for you." Ed told him.

"Right, the Philosopher's Stone." Roy said. "Another false lead?"

 _Philopsopher's Stone…like the one that the Hogwarts wizards kept talking about?_ Erza wondered.

"Yeah, after all that…the stone was a fake." Ed replied sadly. "Even so, the power it gave Cornello was real enough. He transmuted this huge Chimera right in front of us."

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that." Al wondered. "I'm not familiar with the field of Bioalchemy to really understand it."

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious about that too." Ed said. "It might be worth looking into. Who knows, maybe it can help us restore our bodies."

"It might help if you consult a specialist." Roy said as he pulled out a piece of paper as they looked at it. "The sewing-life alchemist, Shou Tucker." He said as the Keyblade Wielders, minus Ven and Sarah, tensed up at the name. "He's done some heavy research onto chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ Professor Jacob thought while Issac, Shotaro, and Tohka had worried looks on their faces.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Did he just say…what I think he just said…" Aria said.

"He did… he said Shou Tucker…" Sabrina growled as angry auras surrounded the two.

"Hmm, what did this Shou Tucker do?" Blackbeard asked.

"I dunno, but it's got those two fired up." Zeref said.

"Hey, how come Xarina isn't joining you two?" Sora asked.

"You might want to take a look at my sister." Roxas said, pointing to her who was resting on Demyx's lap…who was also sleeping.

"Oh…" Sora nodded while Riku and Terra had worried looks on their faces while looking at their wives.

* * *

 _Back at Roy's office…_

"You'd do that for us?" Al asked.

Ed stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Roy. "Okay, what's the catch? You want something, don't you?!"

"Don't doubt my motives!" Roy scolded. "I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case! Doing a favor is better than being indebted to you." He muttered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a Chimera that could understand human speech." Mustang said, riding in his car with a lot more cars behind them…although Natsu chose to fly even though Wendy used Troia on all three of them. "That earned him the certification of State Alchemist."

"I understand human speech…wait, you mean it talks?!" Ed exclaimed in surprise. "A Chimera?!"

"Right. Supposedly, it only said one thing: I want to die." He said as everyone had shocked looks on their faces. "After that, it refused to eat until it got its wish." He said as they pulled up and they all got out and then Roy rang the doorbell.

"Dang, this place is huge." Lucy looked up.

"No kidding." Ed said, and then suddenly a shadow covered them as they looked up to see a big dog above them…and crushing the two.

"AAAAAGH!" They both yelled.

"You two okay?!" Al asked.

"That dog is huge!" Happy exclaimed.

"I'm glad he didn't crush us." Carla said.

"WILL SOMEONE GET THIS MANGY MUTT OFF OF ME?!" Lucy yelled as Flandre and Remilia tried to pull her out while Nan and Isaac tried to pull Ed out and Alice and Patchouli tried to pry the dog off of the two.

"Daddy! There are people out here!" A voice called out as they saw a little girl. "Look!"

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." The man, known as Shou Tucker, told her while Lucy and Ed were still groaning while everyone else were trying to get the dog, Alexander, off of the two.

"Just what do you feed this thing?!" Alice asked.

* * *

 _Later…_

"I'm sorry about the mess. Ever since my wife ran out, this place has been a wreck." Tucker apologized while Rose, Maria Jr., Light, Horus, the CPU Candidates, and Wendy were happily petting the dog with Nina. "I'm not much of a housekeeper." He said, giving them tea.

"If you want, I could help you around the house." Sakuya offered.

"That won't be necessary." Tucker chuckled. "I appreciate the offer though." He said as he sat down. "Now that we're all settled in, let me say it's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. As the Colonel told you, I'm the Sewing-life Alchemist, Shou Tucker."

"Ed is interested in the Bio-life Alchemy." Mustang explained. "He would like to take a look at your research, if that's possible."

"Oh yes, certainly, I don't mind." He said as the Elric boys looked at each other with a grin. "However, if you want me to show you the tricks up my sleeve, it's only fair if you show me the tricks you've got up yours as well." He said. "It's the code we live by, the equivalent exchange. Now, why are you interested in Bio-Alchemy?"

"Ed, well, you see he's…"

"Colonel…" Ed said as he began telling him.

"You transmuted your mother…as an eleven year old child?!" Tucker said in surprise. "I see…so that's why you were given the title 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. You've had a rough time of it of someone so young." He said, then glancing at the Keyblade girls, seeing the pain in their eyes. "What about you? You seem to be going through something."

"…It's just, we've went through something real...traumatic." Tristina explained. "All of us did… we were saved by our guys, but… we just can't seem to get rid of it."

"We then went somewhere that would make us heal. We were turned into different people without realizing it… pretty soon, we were turned into…" Flare clenched her fists, not wanting to say that word. "Into something else." She said. "Then, the real healing began after putting a mirror to our faces, so to speak."

"You can thank me for that." added Shotaro.

"Pretty soon after, Hina and Julia got over the pain…and I just can't help but feel jealous because of it." Maria said.

"We may have gotten over it, but the pain is still there." Hina said. "Just not completely overwhelming, you know?"

"Hmm, it seems you girls have been through a lot." Tucker said, completely oblivious to Nan's trembling arm while Isaac and Julia could see the hate in his eyes, as if he was ready to murder him.

"Nan…" Isaac pulled him back down. "Control yourself."

Nan growled. "I know you hate him too. In fact, you're always the first one to lose it." He quietly whispered.

"I know…but now's not the time." He said as Julia placed a comforting hand on Nan's hand.

Tucker looked at the Elric brothers. "I'm not sure if this will be useful to you or not, but… why don't you come take a look at my laboratory?" He asked as they all went to see what was in his lab.

"Oh my…" Byakuren said in surprise.

"Fascinating." Eirin mused over a few Chimeras.

"This world TOTALLY speaks to me!" Plague Knight grinned.

"Ugly little thing…" Braig said, looking at one as it snapped at him, causing him to flinch in surprise.

"It's kind of embarrassing. I'm fairly widely regarded as an authority on Chimeras, but the truth is, it hasn't been going that well lately." Tucker said.

"Probably because of how ugly these things are." Braig said as one screeched at him as he flinched again.

"I don't think they like you for saying that." Ienzo said.

"Oh shut up…" He muttered.

They went over to the next room…to see a library as Flare's, Patchouli's and Levy's eyes widened in fascination. "Amazing!" They exclaimed.

"This is my library. Feel free to look around." He said as the trio immediately ran right in.

"And we lost the three…" Flame sighed and then chuckled. "That's my Flare for ya."

"And our Patchy." Flandre grinned.

"And Levy!" Lucy smiled as they all started looking at the books to read.

"I'll be heading back to work now. I'll send somebody by to come get you this evening." Mustang said. _Actually…a lot of people._ He thought as he walked out.

"They probably don't know we're here anymore… these people are so fascinating." Tucker chuckled.

* * *

 _Way later…_

"Puppeteering for beginners?" Alice looked at one of them. "Ah, this takes me back to when I was starting out." She giggled as she looked at it. "Ah, why not? It might take me back to nostalgia." She said as she pulled it out and sat down while her Shanghai doll climbed up her shoulder and looked down as she began reading it.

"Medicine…medicine…hmm…oh! Combining different types of medicine!" Eirin said as she pulled one out. "Fascinating…I could be using this at my hospital!"

"Why do I have this feeling she'll be using the combined medicine on Reisen?" Nue asked.

"Knowing her, it's possible." Byakuren said.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring…" Cirno looked through the shelves. "Boring, boring, boring…Argh! It's all just a bunch of stupid boring titles!" She said as she glanced to see Patchouli, Flare and Levy covered in books. "It's just a matter of time before they're completely buried under them." She sighed.

"How to annoy people that you love and cherish?!" Deadpool saw a book. "This book speaks to me!" He said as he pulled it out.

"The tale of Count Dracula…?" Remilia pulled it out. "Hey Flan, come here for a second…"

Edward was in the middle of reading when he heard laughing and giggling as he walked over to see Al playing with Nina. "Al! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be reading!"

"Uh, Nina looked like she wanted to play!"

"It's nice to take a break every once in a while." Lucy said, walking up.

"Well, in case if you forgot, we didn't come to play horsey!" Ed growled as a shadow overloomed them as they looked up…and Alexander landed on the two again.

"AAAAAGH!" They both screamed.

"Ha ha! Alexander says he wants to play too!" Nina laughed as Alexander was licking the two.

"So…that's how you want to play…" Lucy muttered as she got up with Ed.

"Fine, you've bested us twice…BUT YOU WON'T VANQUISH US FOR A THIRD TIME, YOU MANGY MUTT!" Ed yelled as the two chased after the dog while Al sweatdropped at this and Nina laughed.

* * *

 _Way later…_

"…What the heck are you two doing down there?" Havoc asked as Alexander was on Ed and Lucy once again.

"Those two wanted to play with the dog and look where that got them." Happy chuckled.

"Shut up, cat…" Lucy groaned as Natsu and Gray helped her up.

"Let's just say, we both wanted to take a break after a long day of work…" Edward groaned.

"Well, I guess after all of that hard work, you two must be dog-tired." Tucker teased, causing the two to glare at him as he laughed. "Why don't you all come back here tomorrow?" He asked as they nodded as Flare, Levy and Patchy stood up…and then they fell.

"That's just great…our legs are asleep…" Flare sighed as they all laughed while Flame picked Flare up bridal style, Gajeel put Levy over his shoulder and Patchy just floated up in the air until she could feel feeling in her legs again as they walked out.

"Oh, Mister Tucker, I almost forgot. I've got a message for you, it's from the Colonel. 'Don't forget, Assessment day is coming soon'." Havoc told him.

"Yes, please assure him I know." Tucker said before closing the doors.

"Hey daddy? What does Assessment Day mean?" Nina asked.

"State Alchemists have to report on their research once a year in order to keep their certification." He walked over to her. "You see, last year daddy didn't get a very good evaluation. Unless if I do something really impressive this year, I won't be a State Alchemist anymore."

"Huh? No, you'll do just fine, daddy! I know you will! You're always studying so much!"

Tucker knelt down. "You're right, Nina. I have to try hard." He said. _Or we'll be left with nothing…again._

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Your mother left you two years ago?" Al asked.

"Daddy said she went back to live with her parents house." Nina replied.

"It must get pretty lonely here with you and your old man in this house." Gray said.

"Nuh-uh. Daddy's so nice, plus I got Alexander to play with too!" Nina smiled, hugging the dog…but the smile disappeared. "But lately, daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me a little bit lonely." She said, as everyone looked at her sympathetically.

"Man…my shoulders are killing me." Ed said as he closed a book.

"Perhaps you should move around and get some exercise." Al advised.

"Yeah." Ed smirked. "Hey, mangy mutt!" He caught the dog's attention.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Ah, it feels nice to take a break out here." Isaac said, looking at the clouds while Sakuya served tea to the two vampires. Meiling was leaning on a wall and sleeping soundly as usual.

"Hey, what do you know…this IS fun!" Tristina said, hanging upside down on a tree with Nepgear, Rose, and Horus…until she lost her grip and landed right on her back.

"Tristina!" The three exclaimed as they hopped down and looked to see if she's alright.

"I'm fine…just knocked the wind out of me…" Tristina said as she laughed and then sat back up while she hugged the three and all three of them laughed.

"Alright, you crazy dog… fetch!" Dante threw a ball and Alexander went right for it as Nina was on top of him laughing. Marisa was leaning on a wall, resting while Hina was resting on her breasts…and joining her was Uni.

"Man, you're right… this is comfy." Uni giggled as Hina smiled at her. "Ah, I love you…big sis." She smiled.

"B-big sis?!" Hina said as Marisa laughed.

"That's cute!" She laughed as Hina giggled and hugged Uni while both of them smiled while Marisa gave her usual grin. Dante turned to look at them with a smile…and then he got crushed by Alexander.

"Agh!" He exclaimed. "Do you always pounce on people?!" He said as Ram and Rom pulled him off while Ed tackled the dog to the ground and rubbed his belly along with Nina, Maria Jr., Light, Ed, and Wendy until he got up and tackled all of them while Al watched as all of them laughed.

* * *

 _With Tucker…_

Tucker heard all of them laugh as he had his hands behind his head, looking entirely stressed. _"Don't forget! Assessment day is coming soon!"_ Havoc's words echoed in his mind.

* * *

 _That evening…_

"Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor in those days. My wife couldn't stand living in that kind of life. So she left us." Tucker explained as everyone, minus the Keyblade Wielders, Deadpool, Worldwalker, Jacob, and the Akira twins had a sad look on their faces. "I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days again, I don't think I could."

"Don't worry daddy, it's okay! If those people do tell you 'no', me and Alexander will growl at them until they say 'yes'!" Nina smiled as everyone laughed at this.

"You tell him, Nina." Lucy smiled.

"…Hey Nina, I've got an idea. Don't you want to play with daddy tomorrow?" Tucker asked, causing the Keyblade Wielders to tense up again.

 _OH HELL NO!_ The Keyblade Wielders thought.

"Really?!" Nina asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah."

"Woohoo!" Nina jumped into Tucker's arms. "Alexander! Daddy said that he'll play with us tomorrow!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Do the Keyblade Wielders look entirely…tense?" Evergreen wondered.

"Now that you mention it, I did see them tense up when they Tucker offered to play with Nina…" Dark Pit rubbed his chin. "I wonder if they know something that we don't."

"That could be the case." Palutena said.

"But, maybe they're just tired from all of that reading." Naruto said.

"I doubt it. I could see something in their eyes…especially Nan's… I have a bad feeling about this." Lelouch muttered, playing a game of chess with Shirley.

* * *

 _The next day in the world…_

"Mister Tucker! Thanks for having us again today!" Al greeted…but no one answered as they all walked into the house. "Mister Tucker?"

"The atmosphere…" Natsu said. "Do you guys feel it?" He asked his fellow Dragon Slayers.

"Yep…it feels different." Gajeel said.

"I'm feeling really uneasy…" Wendy muttered.

"I think you'd better keep the kids out here." Shotaro told Iris.

"What, why?" Iris asked.

"It's hard to explain, but it's best to trust me on this." he said.

"If you say so." Iris replied with some hesitation, noticing how uneasy he and the Wielders were acting.

So with Iris and the four kids remaining outside of the house, the rest kept on going until they got into his lab to reveal Tucker and another Chimera.

"Mister Tucker!" Al exclaimed.

"There you are." Ed said.

"Yes." Tucker grinned. "I've did it. I've finally did it." He said as they all walked over to the Chimera and looked at it.

 _That bastard did it…_ Nan thought, trembling in anger.

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"A Chimera that understands human speech." He said. "Here, let me show you." He bent down. "Listen to me, that person over there is Edward."

"That person… Ed…ward…"

"Yes, that's very good, well done!" Tucker praised.

"That's amazing!" Edward exclaimed while everyone else was speechless. "It can actually talk!"

Tucker laughed. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my certification!"

The Chimera looked at Edward. "That person…Edward. That person Ed…ward… That person…Edward." The chimera suddenly smiled. "Big brother Ed…"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wh-what did it just say?" Youmu asked.

"I-It said 'Big brother' didn't it…?" Jellal asked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"No…it can't be…" Ino put her hands over her mouth in shock.

"That can't be…NO!" Yuyuko yelled.

* * *

"…Mister Tucker, when did you get your state certification?" Ed asked.

"Let's see…it was two years ago." Tucker replied.

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago too…"

 **End BGM**

"I just have one more question for you…" Ed said. "Nina and Alexander…where are they?" He asked as Al, Wendy, and the CPU Candidates gasped at this.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"…Damn brat, figuring it out so quickly!" Tucker exclaimed, forcing Ed to push him to the wall as Erza and Youmu quickly aimed their swords at him.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I've figured it out! You did it again! Two years ago, it was your wife… this time… you used your own daughter and dog to transmute a talking Chimera!" Ed growled as they all looked at the Chimera. "You could only do so much with animals, after all! It's so much easier to do it with a human, ISN'T THAT RIGHT?!"

"There are always times when even _I_ get serious." Deadpool said sternly, pulling out his big guns. "And this is ONE OF THEM!"

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Oh my god…" Rei said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"That son a bitch!" Samus exclaimed.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me…" Lelouch said. "How could he do such a thing?!"

Suzaku growled. "Doing that to your own daughter and dog… unforgivable…"

Amata clenched his fists. "I want to go in that world…and tear him into pieces!"

"Dude, I am with you there." Kagura growled.

"That low-life…" Kallen growled.

"How can he live with himself like that?!" Cornelia exclaimed. "That's…that's…"

"An abomination!" Viridi growled.

"That damn bastard!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Not even I would stoop so low into doing something that cowardly…" Eggman growled. "I've half a mind to rebuild Missilewrist and have him blow him up into bits."

"I would go and do that." Omega said.

"Now I understand why they were so tense…they knew he'd do that." Evergreen said as Laxus crackled with electricity.

"That man…he doesn't deserve to live…" Laxus's whole body was glowing with electricity as everyone could see that Laxus was really pissed off.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"LET ME AT HIM! I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Sabrina screamed as Riku had to hold her back while Terra was hugging a crying Aria.

"That sneaky son of a bitch." Blackbeard said and then laughed. "That's amazing!"

"Indeed." Golden Frieza said and then heard a door slam behind them as they turned to see Zeref not standing there.

"Now where did he head off to?" Vaatu asked.

"Who knows." Apollo Geist said, but then smirked. _But the more he bare witnesses the horrors of humanity, the more stronger his desire to wipe out humanity will become._

"How could anyone do such a horrible thing to an innocent little girl…" Zeref growled. "That's just…not right…!"

* * *

 _Malevolent Seven…_

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Teridax said.

"Indeed." Vilgax nodded.

"Hmph. I do not feel sorry for that little girl for being with a lunatic." Black Doom said.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress! Human experimentation is a necessary step, I would think a scientist should understand." He said, feeling the hateful glares from Nan, Isaac, Hina and Julia…and then Kai walked forward.

"SHUT UP!" Kai yelled. "Do you really think you'll get away with this?! Messing around with someone's life like that! YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" She screamed, as she was joined by Tristina, Flare, and Maria.

 _Dammit, get out of my way! I want to make this guy explode!_ Flandre thought as everyone had that look like they wanted to kill him.

"Someone's life you say?! You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" He asked and then specifically looked at Ed. "Look at you, Fullmetal Alchemist! Look at your leg, your arm, your brother! Those things are also the result of messing around with somebody's life, aren't they?!"

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled, punching him as his glasses fell off.

Tucker laughed maniacally. "We're the same! We're the same! You're just like me!" He then looked at the girls. "Don't think you're not getting off the hook either! You all left out a very important word while you turned into your CPU forms, didn't you? You forgot to say…THAT YOU'RE MONSTERS…AND WE ARE THE SAME!"

Hina and Julia could only tense up and glared at him as while the four other girls started tearing up. "WE'RE NOT MONSTERS!" Tristina screamed. "WE ARE NOT THE SAME!"

"Oh, but yes we are! You tried to kill someone in that world! I can see it in your eyes… we are all the same! We had the opportunity right in front of us…and we took it! We had too…even thought it was against our nature!"

"JUST…SHUT UP…YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE!" Kai screamed as she started punching him with Ed, then Maria, Flare and Tristina joined in.

"Tristina, wait!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Shit!" Erza cursed as she and Vito grabbed Kai's arm while Isaac grabbed Tristina's, Paolo grabbed Maria's and Flame caught Flare's arm.

"Dammit, it's not worth it!" Shotaro exclaimed. "I understand that you want to kill him…and believe me, I want to give him a piece of my mind too, but he's not worth it!" He said. "Trust me…there are better ways to go at this…but killing him is not one of them." _Even though I WANT him to die…_

"Edward…" The creature said as they looked at the chimera. "Edward…Flare…Kai…Maria…Tristina…hurt daddy…"

"Isn't there…something we can do to save Nina and Alexander?" Wendy asked, hoping for an answer.

"…There's nothing we can do to save them." Nan replied, looking away. "No matter how hard we try…she'll remain like that forever." He said as their eyes widened and looked at the Chimera in horror.

"I did it…I passed…! I can still be a State Alchemist!" Tucker exclaimed, but Ed kicked it off of his hand as he attempted to crawl to it…but Gajeel picked it up.

"You don't deserve this." Gajeel glared at him…before eating it much to Tucker's horror. "Ugh...in this kind of atmosphere, the metal tastes awful." He said as the Chimera was looking at Al.

"Can we…play now…?" The Chimera asked, as the four girls and Ed cried loudly.

* * *

 _A little while later in the rain…_

"It's raining… It perfectly fits the mood…" Juvia quietly said.

"Indeed." Nitori muttered, looking at Ed and the four Keyblade girls sympathetically as Isaac, Flame, Vito, and Souji were sitting next to their girls, not caring if the rain is drenching them.

"If there ever was an example of the devil's work of this world, this case would definitely be it." Riza said.

"The devil, huh?" Roy asked. "The State Alchemist must be willing to act, able to take another's life when ordered to without question. In some ways, Mister Tuckers actions and our own may not be all far apart…when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We choose our own path, knowing full well of what we're doing." He stopped at the step where Ed was sitting. "That's the way it is. Right, Fullmetal?"

Ed said nothing. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future, and you may have to get your own hands dirty as well." Roy continued. "Are you going to shut down like this every time?" He asked while Riza turned her head to see Natsu and Lucy comforting a very emotional Wendy at the moment.

"We may even be called dogs of the military, we may be cursed as devils, it doesn't matter. Al and I will still get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils We know we're not gods..." Ed stood up. "We're human…" He muttered as he looked into the air. "WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" He yelled. "We couldn't even do anything…to save one little girl…so what good are we, then…?!"

* * *

 _With the monster and chimera…_

"I wonder why no one's capable of understanding me." Tucker muttered and looked at the Chimera. "Nina…"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps as he looked to see the same scar shaped man with lightning flashing in the sky. "You're Shou Tucker, correct?"

"Who are you? Not military…" Tucker stood up. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?! There were military police out front!"

"Foolish Alchemists who turn their backs on the ways of God…" He pulled back his hand and firmly placed it on Tucker's face. "…Shall be punished." He said as his body surged before blood shot out of Tucker's body as he fell to the ground, dead.

The Chimera walked forward and gently nuzzled his hand. "Daddy's hurting…" Tears formed in the creature's eyes. "Daddy hurts… no daddy…"

"You poor creature…" The man said. "Once you've been given this form, there is no way of separating you again." He said as he gently placed his hand on the Chimera's head. "At least…your passing will be in peace…"

Lightning flashed into the sky as the man walked out. "God, two human souls have just been returned to you. Please accept them in your loving arms. Please grant these poor souls everlasting peace and salvation." The man took off his glasses and looked at the dark raining clouds.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Ed, Tristina, Kai, Maria, and Flare were in their hotel rooms, sleeping. "You know, I feel bad for them." Nan said. "If Tucker didn't call them that, they wouldn't be so emotional."

"It's weird though… usually Hina and Julia cry when they're called 'monsters' as well, but all they did was tense up."

"They still don't like being called that." Professor Jacob said. "They have healed, but that doesn't mean they still won't have a little PTSD in them."

"Gee, thanks…" Hina muttered.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I was just speaking my mind there…"

"It happens." Shotaro chuckled. "But…I do have to wonder… will the four of them make a recovery like them?

"Well, it's a slow process…" Professor Jacob said. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them managed to recover in this world of all places. If not, there's other worlds they can do."

"Right." Shotaro nodded.

"I just hope it's soon…" Jellal muttered.

* * *

 _Inside Tristina's dream…_

"Freaking Heartless…" Tristina muttered, wiping the sweat off of her forehead as she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Well, look at you. You're improving." A female voice said. "But, you lack…potential."

Tristina's eyes widened. _That voice…_

"You recognize my voice, do you? Turn around and face me." She ordered as Tristina slowly turned around…to see herself.

"Y-you're…me!"

"Oh, is that how you view yourself? Then perhaps I should…change my outfit." She smirked before transforming into Primal Heart. "Is that better?"

Tristina gasped. "I-it can't be…you should be long gone by now!"

"Hmph. I should say the same to you. If it wasn't for that Wyvern fellow, I would've taken control of your entire body. You wanted to run away…so you relied on me, you fragile princess."

"I'm not…fragile!"

"Oh really? Just recently, you cried over something so stupid. What was it again…oh yeah, monster." She smirked as Tristina's eyes widened. "See? You look like you're about to cry again. That's how much of a wimp you truly are…and you know what? That pisses me off." She said. "You shouldn't exist…I'm the one who should…YOU ARROGANT WIMP!" She yelled, placing her hands on the ground. "PRECIPICE BLADES!"

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"AAAAGH!" Tristina screamed.

"What, you didn't dodge? Hmph, you're a deer in the headlights at the moment." She said, walking over to Tristina.

* * *

 _With Flare…_

"Come on out, you little crybaby! I don't got all day!" Hoopa Heart called out, walking around as she was hiding behind a huge rock.

"What the hell is going on? That can't be me!" Flare whispered to herself.

"Found you!" Flare's eyes widened as the rock shattered as she jumped back, but then something touched her from behind. She turned around and was impaled by Hyperspace Axe.

"AAAGH!" She screamed.

"Hyperspace Fury!" Hoopa Heart yelled, and then slammed her into a tree as she groaned in agony.

* * *

 _With Kai…_

Kai kept slashing the Unversed that was thrown at her while Unversed Heart aimed her Keyblade at her. Unversed Heart then threw Unversed Spear directly on her knee as she screamed in agony. "Heheheh…bullseye."

"Y-you…you bitch!" Kai growled.

"Oh, is that the best insult you could throw at me…or is it at YOU? Because, if you think about it…you called yourself a bitch." Unversed Heart said as Kai's eyes widened. The CUP pulled the Keyblade out and impaled her other leg as she screamed in agony. "You're the one running away from the pain…running away from ME. Now there's nowhere left to run." She said as Kai aimed her Keyblade at her and used Firaga on her as she crawled away from her. "…Or crawl away either." She said as she impaled her spine as she screamed in agony.

* * *

 _With Maria…_

"I never wanted to become you!" Maria growled, wiping the blood from her mouth.

"And yet, you were always jealous." Blue Heart smirked, summoning Chakrams. "You always wanted to be a CPU because your friends had HDD and you didn't. You finally became that…and now you say you don't want it? Hmph, hypocrite." She said as she shot her down with a missile. "I gave you everything… power, rockets, the ability to run away from the pain…and now, this." She frowned. "Hmph… I guess you want to be a whiny little bitch for the rest of your life…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"I erase you from existence. It'll just be me, and I will personally be with Paolo. At least until..." Blue Heart's appearance began changing, morphing to reveal her now horrifying monstrous appearance. "...I tear off his head, killing him."

Blue Heart aimed a rocket at Maria while in the other dreams, Primal Heart placed her hand on Tristina's chest, Hoopa Heart aiming her Keyblade at Flare, and Unversed Heart aimed her Keyblade at Kai's head. The other three CPUs had also changed into monstrosities.

"Now die." They all said in low beastly growls.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"NOOOOO!" They screamed before they shot awake at the same time, as Isaac, Flame, Vito and Paolo were with them.

"…Isaac!"

"Flame!"

"Vito!"

"Paolo…"

"Shhh, it's okay." Isaac held her close. "You had a nightmare, but it won't bother you anymore." He said as Tristina said nothing, but tears ran down her cheeks as one by one, they told them their dream as they had surprised looks on their faces. They didn't have the courage to tell them about the CPUs turning into monsters.

Paolo hugged Maria. "It's okay, it's over now. Nothing will come between us… not even your lost CPU form." He said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you…so much."

"I-I love you too." Maria said, looking at him before they both shared a kiss until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Paolo asked after breaking the kiss.

"It's Erza." Her voice said. "It's something I need to tell you." She said and before she could even ask to come in…she came in. "It's Nina and Tucker…"

"What about them?"

Erza clenched her fists. "They've been killed… Riza came by earlier and told us."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _At the crime scene…_

"He's always one step ahead of us." Hughes said.

"We better catch up to him quickly, the way things are going." Armstrong said.

"You sound as though you expected this." Mustang said. "Fill me in."

* * *

 _At Liore…_

"God has given us a great trial, my children! Wicked heathens have spread insidious rumors trying to shake our faith, and now the military seeks to oppress us!" Cornello called out. "But we must hold tight to our faith, the time has come to rise up, weapon in hand and fight in the name of the great God, Letoh!"

Everyone cheered. "Yeah! We fight over the protection of Letoh!"

"DOWN WITH HEATHENS AND HERESY!" Another yelled.

"No! Don't be fools!" Someone piped up. "That man speaks nothing but lies! Can't you see that?!"

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"WE AREN'T PAWNS OF THE HEATHENS UNLIKE ALL OF YOU ARE!"

* * *

 **BGM: Nightmares (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _Above…_

Lust giggled. "Human foolishness never ceases to amaze me." She said, watching everyone beat each other to a pulp. "Wouldn't you agree, Gluttony?"

"Fools, all of them!"

"Fools, indeed." Cornello walked up the steps. "Sad, but true."

"Well well, if it isn't the father." Lust said.

"Yeah, father!" Gluttony grinned.

"Sorry to have to put you through all of this trouble." Lust apologized.

"As soon as we have everything handled here, I have my own responsibilities to get back to."

"Hmph. The Fullmetal boy's interference WAS irritating, but at least we got it to work at our favor. Looks like we'll finish work ahead of schedule."

"But there's also those Keyblade Wielders and their friends we have to worry about." Cornello pointed out. "But, they can also be manipulated if you push the right buttons just like any other humans, because after all… humans are such simple creatures."

"Hmm, but then there's the fact they may have brought some Youkai with them, along with the guild they call Fairy Tail." Lust said. "If we can manage to manipulate them, they'll be our playthings until we eliminate them."

"Will that mean they die? Can I eat them just like the rest of the humans down there?" Gluttony asked.

"No, you may not." Lust said, causing Gluttony to pout. "By the way, Envy…when are you going to get rid of that old man costume?"

"I was just staying in character. But, if you insist." Cornello started turning back into Envy. "This time, I might go for a younger, cuter model. What do you say?"

 **End BGM**

A guard suddenly gasped. "A monster! What's going on here?! What have you done?! What have you done to the REAL father Cornello?!"

"It's your call." Lust looked at Envy.

"He said I was a monster. I think that's quite rude, don't you?" Envy shrugged while sighing.

"Can I eat him? Can I?" Gluttony asked.

 _A few seconds later…_

"Oh hey, did you hear the news? Shou Tucker, that alchemist in East City? He's dead." Envy told Lust while Gluttony was happily eating the guard behind them.

"Tucker? Why should we care about a little nothing like him?"

"Because it was _him_ who was responsible for the murder."

Lust frowned. "Speaking of East City, isn't that where the Flame Colonel's staying right now?"

"Yeah, and apparently, the Fullmetal brat and those dumb Heroes of Light are there too."

"Oh are they? As furious as I am that Fullmetal interfered with our work here, we can't full well let him die… he's an important sacrifice…and I'm not sure about those Heroes of Light."

"Oh, that was so yummy!" Gluttony cheered and then licked his hands.

"We'll find some way of handling the situation." Lust said. "The other one we were speaking of. What was his name?"

* * *

 _Back at East City…_

"Scar? Because of his face?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah, we really don't know anything else about it." Hughes replied. "So that's what we're calling him."

"Our target is both unidentified and elusive." Armstrong told him. "The only information we've been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead."

"Yes, I've heard stories about that man. That's what you're trying to hunt down?"

"By orders of the military command center." Hughes replied. "Meanwhile, all of my other work is piling up. Ugh, my head hurts…"

"He's killed five people in Central. All State Alchemists. His body count nationwide is up to ten." Armstrong said.

"Five days ago, he took down old man Grand."

Mustang's eyes widened. "The Brigadier General?! But…he's an expert in Weapon's Transmutation!"

"That shows you how dangerous this guy is! You should increase your escort and lay low for a while." Hughes advised. "Nobody will blame you. Please, I'm asking you as my friend. You and Tucker are the only State Alchemists of note, right?"

Mustang's eyes widened again and gasped. "Oh no…"

* * *

 _With the Fullmetal Alchemist…_

 **BGM: Trisha's Lullaby (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"I've been thinking about this for a long time, we put a lot of trust in Alchemy… in the end, what is it? Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws, the process and comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too and must also follow laws…everything circulates. Even death is a part of that circulation and we must accept the flow."

Ed chuckled. "Teacher sure drove that into our heads, didn't she? I thought I understood it, but I didn't understand anything. Mom proves that. Now here I am again, trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot…all this time and I haven't grown up one bit." He muttered as Al looked at him.

With the two are Hina, Flare, Tristina, the CPU Candidates, Rose, Maria Jr., Iris, Horus, and Light…but unlike Ed, they had raincoats on…plus umbrellas."Maybe the rain would wash away the gloom that's falling me but every drop that hits my face is even more depressing."

"I don't even get that much. Without a body, I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss all the time. I want to get my body back soon, brother. I just want to be human again…even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible."

Iris saw something in the corner of her eye as she looked at a man, who was Scar, looking directly at them. _I've got a bad feeling about this?_ She thought.

"You, boy, you're the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, correct?" Scar asked.

"Yeah…" Edward replied and then Scar's hand reached for the boy.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled as he grabbed his hand and pulled him back as Ed realized that Scar was going to kill him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mortal Sin**

"What the hell…?!" Hina exclaimed.

"What's going on here?!" Rose asked.

"He's going to kill Ed!" Iris replied, summoning her Palutena Bow and firing arrows at his shoulders, but he dodged them as Ed clapped his hands together to trap him.

"What…what the hell is going on?!" Ed asked and then the wall was destroyed and then the CPU Candidate forms kicked in for the two sisters as they summoned their Keyblades.

"No! Don't!" Iris told them. "I don't think close combat will be very effective against this guy!"

"In that case…" Silver Sister grabbed a hold of Horus. "Hang on!" She said as they flew off with the CPU Candidates and Iris while Black Sister and Red Sister attempted to shoot Scar, but he managed to avoid the bullets while the others made a run for it.

"Dammit, what the hell is this guy's problem?! Making enemies isn't something that I…well…I never really avoided it!" Ed exclaimed. "But there's no reason someone should be out to kill me!"

"Just keep running!" Hina ordered as Flare and Tristina tried to hit him with Firagas, Blizzagas, and Thundagas, but Scar just kept coming as they rounded a corner and then Scar put his hand on the wall, causing the wall to collapse on the other side trap them.

"Dammit!" Flare exclaimed.

"Who are you, anyway?!" Ed demanded to know. "Why are you after us?!"

"As long as you are creators like you in the world, there must also be destroyers." Scar said.

"It looks like we'll have to fight." Iris said, as the sisters transformed into their CPU forms…until Skull Grinder Heart had an idea.

"Rose, I don't think this will be enough to strike him down."

"What do you have in mind?"

Skull Grinder Heart pulled out a jeweled diadem. "Merging."

Fierce Deity Heart's eyes widened before smirking. "Let's do it." She said as she pulled hers out. They put on their jeweled diadems and suddenly, they both glowed.

Fierce Deity Heart stopped glowing, looking like Next Purple. Her D-Pads are Kamen Rider Double's W symbol, her hair turned green as her jumpsuit was green and yellow, with the later latex part also yellow. She opened her eyes, revealing them to have the symbol for Cyclone colored red and green. She also had the Cyclone shoulder armor, gold and green leg pants, and there's a W symbol for the diadem.

"Next Cyclone!"

Skull Grinder Heart stopped glowing, looking like Next Black. Her D-Pads were also Kamen Rider's Double's W symbol, and her hair color is black and purple mixed together. Her jumpsuit is also colored black and purple, and the latex part is yellow. Her eyes had the Joker symbol colored purple and black. She also had Joker's shoulder armor, black and gold leg pants and also wearing the W symbol for the diadem.

"Next Joker!"

Next Cyclone and Next Joker then held their hands, closing their eyes as they started glowing, and then merged into one.

The girl opened her eyes; she was half Next Joker and half Next Cyclone. A Kingdom Hearts symbol appeared on her chest with the Kamen Rider Double symbol inside of it.

 **"Next Double!"** She exclaimed.

 _What kind of Alchemy is this?!_ Scar wondered.

"What the heck?!" Iris, Horus, Light, Hina and the CPU Candidate yelled.

"We'll tell you later!" Flare said.

 **"Right now, we gotta deal with this bastard."** Next Double said as she summoned her Keyblade and looked at Scar. **"Let's do this."**

Scar glared at her. "Gutsy one, aren't you?" He asked as they quickly ran over to him while Horus and Light stayed back and watch. "But…" He dodged their attacks. "Too slow." He placed his hand on Al's side and that part of the armor exploded.

"AL!" Ed yelled as they all looked on in shock.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Fire in the Sky (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _There's nothing inside!_ Scar thought.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled and ran over to slash him but Scar caught him.

"You're too slow." Scar said, using his powers to send him back while also elbowing Hina and Tristina and kicking Flare in the gut. "I've no interest in you three." He said, but was amazed to see Ed's automail arm when he took off his jacket. "An automail arm…then that explains why my attacks didn't do the damage I expected. Most unusual."

 **"Hey! Don't forget about us!"** Next Double shouted as she and the CPU Candidates flew over.

"I've no interest in you either. Stay out of this." He said as he punched them away to knock them out…but Next Double got up.

 **"You bastard…"** Next Double yelled as she screamed at him, blasting Scar to a wall.

 _A scream that deals damage? Very unusual…_ Scar thought. _Perhaps I should take her out after I'm done with the Fullmetal Alchemist._ He thought as Iris flew over to him. _And then there's the girl who can fly. I'll take her down after I deal with the boy._

Ed turned his arm into a blade as he and Iris started attacking him. "Brother, don't!" Al said, but it was too late.

"Now I see…" Scar said as he grabbed a hold of his arm. "Perhaps I should take apart this abhorred arm of yours." He said, and then his power surged to the arm and completely shattered it.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled.

"No!" Iris exclaimed.

"Now you will not be able to use your heretics Alchemy." Scar told him as Ed's eyes widened.

Next Double looked at the pieces lying around and stood there, motionless. _Must not fangirl over it…Must not fangirl over it… MUST…NOT…FANGIRL…_

 _She's distracted._ Scar thought as he pulled back his fist and then punched her in the gut hard enough to send her flying to the alleyway, knocking her out.

"No!" Horus and Light yelled.

"Shit!" Iris growled as she summoned her Aquarius Blade and slashed him, but he blocked it and then surged his power to send it flying in the air and landing near the side as he then punched her in the stomach to knock her down.

Ed tried to back up, but with one arm, he didn't go anywhere as Scar kicked Iris near Ed. "I will give you both a moment to pray to God."

"Brother…! Iris!" Al exclaimed as everyone looked on in horror.

"Unfortunately…there isn't any God that I like to pray to…" Ed muttered. "And we the only ones you are trying to kill today…or are you going to go after them too?"

"If they interfere, I will eliminate them." Scar told him. "But Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the one who will be receiving judgement today."

"Then what about Iris?" Ed asked.

"She interfered too much."

"…Then promise me…that you won't hurt my brother or my friends!" Ed said as Iris tried to get up and aimed her Rose Staff at him, but Scar grabbed it and used his power to shatter it, much to Iris's horror.

"I will keep that promise." Scar said.

"Brother, what are you trying to do? What are you thinking?! Run! Get up and run!" Al said as Next Double got up, panting and wiping the blood from her mouth as she limped over to the two. Scar faced his foot on Iris's legs, just so she won't get away. "No! NO! STOP IT!"

 **End BGM**

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy's voice yelled, as Loke used Regulus Punch to punch Scar away as they were joined by the others while some of them went to check on the injured. The only one that seemed to be seriously hurt was Next Double, but she insisted she was fine, much to Isaac's concern while Wendy went right on to heal them.

"You won't be killing anyone else today, Scar." Mustang said, aiming his gun at him along with the other State Alchemists. "I'm taking you into custody…where you will answer for the murder of ten State Alchemists!"

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form, perverting them to something else…something grotesque. They profane God, the true creator of all things. As an agent of God, I'm here to hand down his judgment, if you interfere, I will eliminate you as well."

"Oh, is that right?" Roy asked, giving his gun to Hawkeye and walked forward. "You guys stay out of it."

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"Colonel Mustang, sir!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Colonel Mustang? So this is the Flame Alchemist." Scar said. "While endearing yourself to judgment…" He ran forward. "This is truly an auspicious day!"

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me?" Riza ran over to Mustang. "Bad decision." He smirked and then snapped his fingers, but nothing came out as Riza kicked him down as Mustang looked up to see Scar's hand above him as he freaked out a little. Riza then shot Scar who dodged all the bullets and ran for cover. "Hey Hawkeye, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"You know as well as I do, you're useless on rainy days. Please stay back." Riza ordered as Mustang's head fell down in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… it's kinda hard to get a spark going when it's raining." Havoc said.

"He's fortunate that you can't create your blasphemous flames, State Alchemists! For I will destroy all who'd interfere with my mission right here and now!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Natsu's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, breathing fire at Scar as his eyes widened in surprise as he dodged it.

"What the…?!" The Alchemists yelled in surprise.

"I'm no Alchemist, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer! Not even water can stop me!" Natsu smirked, his fists bursting into flame.

As the Alchemists could see, the flames were not extinguished by the rain. "You mean…a Fire Wizard has no problems when they're wet?" Havoc asked. "And yet…Mustang can?"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Mustang yelled as Natsu ran over to the scarred man.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Scar as he dodged his punches but then Natsu jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Scar growled as he attempted to punch Natsu, but he quickly dodged as he grabbed his arm and punched him in the gut, then jumped back. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"You gotta be kidding me…" Mustang growled. "He can use his flame attacks in the rain like it's nothing?! WHAT KIND OF WIZARD IS HE?!"

"A Fairy Tail Wizard that specializes in Fire Magic…and Dragon Slayer magic." Erza told him.

Mustang growled in annoyance. "Still not fair that he gets to use his flames and I can't…"

"You little punk…I'll destroy you for interfering! I'll destroy all of you!" Scar declared.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" A voice yelled as someone punched him, but Scar quickly avoided it. "You have to be quick in order to dodge my attacks, I'm impressed!" It came from Armstrong as Gray quickly ran up behind Natsu.

"You obviously need some help." Gray told Natsu.

"Go right ahead." Natsu shrugged.

"We'll see how you fair against the Strongarm Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong!"

"The Ice Wizard, Gray Fullbuster at your service!" Gray said.

"And Natsu Dragneel ready to kick your butt!" Natsu smirked.

"Hmph…bring it on." Scar said, not caring that he's outnumbered.

"Not backing down?" Armstrong picked up a piece of rubble. "In that case, I'll give you a demonstration. I'LL SHOW YOU THE ART OF ALCHEMY THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!" He yelled as he punched the rubble to create a spear and launched it directly at Scar, but he quickly dodged it.

"ICE MAKE: ICE IMPACT!" Gray yelled, but Scar managed to dodge it as well.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THREE DOING?! WE DON'T WANT TO DESTROY THE CITY!" Havoc yelled.

"What do you mean?!" Armstrong asked. "Destruction and creation are two sides of the same toy! You must destroy to create! THAT IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!"

Riza sweatdropped. "Did he HAVE to strip?"

"Are you surprised? He's clearly insane." Havoc said…but to all the State Alchemist's surprise… Gray took off his shirt as well.

"Mind if I join you?" Gray asked.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Juvia screamed in arousal. "GRAY AND THE OTHER GUY STRIPPING TOGETHER!" She screamed before nosebleeding.

"Aaand she's lost it." Gajeel said.

"Aaah! Guys, look at the other girls!" Nan exclaimed, pointing to some of the others who started nosebleeding at this.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" The guys and Iris yelled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

Rei collapsed. "I...I can't even...!"

"Mama mia, they knocked out our girls!" Mario exclaimed, looking at Peach and Daisy.

"They even knocked out Marisa!" Kagura exclaimed, looking at Marisa. "And Samus!"

"How come none of the girls do it when Gray strips?" Mavis wondered, as she was the only girl who didn't nosebleed, including Hermione, Luna and Molly, but they were blushing and staring like complete idiots.

"Oh sure, you get after me when the girls kissed each other in Hyperdimension..." Arthur muttered.

"I dunno...but I think the girls got aroused when both of them stripped." Amata said.

"A little TOO aroused." Captain Toad muttered, glancing at Lelouch comically poking Shirley and C.C.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Zeref blinked. "This is a new one…" He said, looking at Sabrina, Aria, Xarina, Xion, Kairi, Namine, and Aqua who were nosebleeding.

"What is it with shirtless guys and girls fangirling over it?" Demyx asked.

"I dunno, but I have a feeling they're going to lose it if they see a shirtless Thor." Riku said, glancing at Ultron.

"Forget that… a shirtless Captain America." Lea said, and then the girls were immediately knocked out thinking about it.

"YOU JUST MADE IT WORSE!" Vanitas yelled.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

Scar was backed into a corner after dodging a shirtless Armstrong and Gray's attacks as he attempted to attack them, but they jumped back and Riza shot him several times as Scar groaned in agony. "Did you get him?" Mustang asked.

 **End BGM**

"He's too fast, I only grazed him on the forehead." Riza said as his glasses had fallen off of Scar.

Armstrong's eyes widened. "Red eyes and brown skin! That means he's…!"

"Of course, he's an Ishvalan!" Mustang exclaimed.

"Ding ding ding! And the winner of the 'well duh!' award goes to…!" Deadpool laughed.

Scar looked at his surroundings. "Perhaps there are too many…"

"You might as well give up, Scar. You're not getting away." Mustang said, but Scar placed his hand on the ground to create a huge hole in the ground and then disappeared into it.

"The bastard disappeared into the sewers…" Havoc said.

"Stay put." Mustang ordered.

"Well sure, you don't have to tell me twice."

Mustang looked at Armstrong and Gray. "Sorry you two, but thank you for giving us enough time to surround him."

"It was all I could do, I was trying to prevent him from getting myself killed." Armstrong said.

"I was just saving Natsu from getting his ass kicked."

"Oh, is that so? You thought I couldn't handle the guy?" Natsu asked as the two glared at each other…and then felt a death glare from Erza as they quickly broke it up.

"Oh! Is it over now?" Hughes popped up out of nowhere.

"Lieutenant Hughes, where have you been this whole time?" Armstrong asked.

"I thought it best to lay low."

"You didn't think maybe backing us up?!" Mustang growled in annoyance.

"Of course not! A person like me shouldn't get dragged into a freak show with a pack of pseudo-humans! It's bad for my health!" He turned to two officers. "Don't just stand there, we got things to do! Deploy troops! Circulate his description!"

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh no, Al!" He exclaimed as he ran over to him as everyone else was healed and Next Double had turned back into Rose and Maria Jr., still looking rather weak. "Talk to me, are you alright?"

"That suit of armor is Elric's younger brother, isn't it?" Armstrong asked.

 **BGM: One is All, All is One (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"There's got to be a long story behind this one." Havoc said…and then Al used an uppercut to knock Ed down as they tensed up at this.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY LIKE I TOLD YOU TOO?!" Al yelled. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!"

"NO WAY, I'M NOT JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY AND LEAVE YOU BEHIND!"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Al sucker punched him again as everyone tensed up even more.

"Why do you keep punching like that for? If I'd run away, you could've been killed, you know that?!"

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!"

"Hey, easy on the idiot stuff! I'm still your older brother, got it?!"

"I'LL SAY IT ALL I WANT TOO!" He yelled, grabbing Ed by the shirt. "Survival is the only way, Ed! Live on, learn more about alchemy, you could find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina, you can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death!" He said and then his arm fell off. "OH GREAT, AND NOW MY ARM'S COME OFF BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS A BIG FAT IDIOT!"

Ed sighed. "We're really falling apart, aren't we brother? We look like we belong in the junkyard."

"But we're still alive."

Ed smiled. "We are."

"…Good grief, I've stumbled upon an extra special freak show, huh?" Hughes asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Mustang grinned.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone upstairs. If this got out, things would get complicated."

"Yeah, the older brother aside, I wouldn't even know how to explain the younger brother's body."

Hughes smiled and looked at Mustang. "I don't envy you." He said. "This is one tough customer you're dealing with."

"And now we know he's Ishvalan." Mustang said as everyone looked at him, wondering what in the world is an Ishvalan. _Well, might as well tell them..._

* * *

 **BGM: Mist**

"The Ishvalans were a race of people who lived to the east of us. They believed their god Ishvala was the one absolute creator. Even if they were annexed into the country, there were still conflicts between us and them. Then, thirteen years ago, a military officer accidentally shot and killed an Ishvalan child…and that led to a full blown civil war. One uprising led to another, and before long, the rebellion had spread throughout the whole eastern sector. After seven years of this, an order came down from the military high command…to exterminate Ishval."

Everyone's eyes widened at this. "Many State Alchemists were brought in as human weapons. Needless to say, the State Alchemists produced striking results. That man is an Ishvalan survivor. In a sense, his revenge is justified."

 **End BGM**

Ed growled. "No way, there's no justification for taking revenge on people who had nothing to do with it. He's just dressing his ugly lust for vengeance in the mantle of his god and calling himself an agent of justice."

"Still, the fact is, he's coming at us with full force." Mustang said and looked at them. "I'm afraid you came to our world at the worst possible moment."

"That happens all the time. We get used to it by now." Isaac said as they all nodded at this.

"Still, we can't let ourselves be killed for his cause. Next time, there will be no more talk, got it?" He asked as the Alchemists nodded.

Hughes looked at Ed and Al. "Well Ed, Alphonse, what are you two going to do? What's the plan?"

"…We're going to keep moving. We can't just sit around, not along as we're still alive." Ed replied.

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Brother…" Al said in amazement.

"Before we can make any headway on getting your body back, we have to get my arm back to normal. After all, I'm the only one who knows how to bond your soul to the armor."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, we got no choice. It's been a long time, we need to pay a visit to our mechanic."

"Uh, excuse me…! But I'm a mechanic too!" Nitori said.

"Same here!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"And me!" Rose added.

"Well, do you know how the arm was built?" Ed asked as the three blinked before sweatdropping.

"Ah geez…he has a point." Nitori sighed as Rose moped a little as Isaac hugged her.

"Welp, let's head out to Resembool!" Ed exclaimed as they nodded.

Unaware by any of them and in the shadows, three certain Kamen Riders looked at each other as one of them chuckled. "Things just got more interesting." Kabuki said.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Phew! Good thing we saved you at the last second!**

 **Nepgear: Thanks, I guess.**

 **Ah, no problem!**


	86. The Philosopher Stone's Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Well, we're here." Ed said, looking at the train. "Come on, let's go." He said as they got on the train, but before Remilia could walk in…

"Excuse me, miss Remilia…" A voice said as she turned her head to see Whis.

"Whis? What are you doing here?"

"Come with me." He opened up a portal and motioned her to follow him as she walked in with him…and then there was a knock on Ed's window as he looked to see Hughes.

"Hey." Hughes greeted.

"Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed asked.

"The folks at the eastern command center were a little too busy to make it down here today. So I came to see you off instead."

"Great, but would you mind telling me…" He turned his head as Armstrong was sitting next to him. "…what the Major is doing here?"

"For protection. Sure, you got the Keyblade Wielders and the others, but what would happen if Scar came after you again? You're in no shape for a fight now, Ed. And there's also the fact that an angel, three Keyblade Wielders and some CPU gal wasn't enough to take him down either." Ed's fist clenched at this. "The Major's here to help, just try to grin and bear it."

"Children can be so stubborn." Armstrong muttered.

"Shut up! I'm not a child!" Ed exclaimed. "…Anyway, are you sure Al made it on board?"

"Yes." Armstrong nodded as several train cars down, he was in the luggage area with a lot of sheep in there as everyone sweatdropped at this. "I thought he might get lonely without a little company."

"MY BROTHER ISN'T SOME KING OF FARM ANIMAL!" Ed yelled and then the train started moving.

"Oh, it's time." Hughes said and then saluted. "Okay, you guys have a safe trip! Stop in and give me a shout when you make it to Central!" He requested as they took off and luckily, Wendy used Troia on herself and the two Dragon Slayers before it started picking up speed.

"Hmm?" Bayonetta looked around. "That's odd, weren't there two vampires with us?"

"Huh?" Flandre noticed Remilia wasn't with them. "Wasn't she with us?"

"She was…maybe she got side tracked with something." Dante replied.

"I doubt it, she's not one to get side tracked so easily." Sakuya said. "I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine." Patchouli was reading her book and hearing a keyboard being typed as she looked to see Flare writing. "You brought that with you?"

"Hey, it gives me something to do besides being bored out of my mind." Flare replied. "I also brought a few books with me too." She said as Flame looked to see around ten of them.

Flame sweatdropped. "A few?"

"Hey, I was going to bring twenty, but I didn't want to go overboard." Flare giggled.

"Nah, twenty's not overboard." Patchouli said. "You can never have one too many books."

"Says the woman with a big ass library." Gajeel muttered.

* * *

 _With Remilia…_

"So, what are we doing here?" Remilia asked.

"Your relationship with your sister…reminds me of my relationship with Beerus." Whis told her. "I always have to keep him in check so he doesn't go destroying worlds. The last world he destroyed was something about this robotic guy with the famous catchphrase 'I'll be back', or something like that."

"Hmm, I think Sabrina wanted me to watch that with her… what was it… Extermination or something?" She shrugged. "Oh well."

"Anyway, when Lord Beerus changed Flandre into the 'Goddess of Destruction', I had some concerns. I imagine you had the same thought."

"Yeah. Did you tell him that you had concerns?"

"I did, but he said there was nothing to worry about since he unlocked her true potential." Whis sighed. "Anyway, I came up with the idea to change you as well."

"Oh dear, you're gonna make me like by younger sister, aren't you?"

"Oh no no no, this is different. You love your sister, but you're afraid she'll do something dangerous, correct?"

"Yeah. I mean, looking at Flandre now… makes me worry that Lord Beerus gave her too much power and it makes me think she fully snapped and will never recover."

"That's why I thought it'd be best for you to attempt to stop her without getting yourself killed. You might be stronger than her when I'm done with you."

"I see…"

"Let's see, what should we do to you?" He wondered. "And I wonder if we should give you a nickname as well… what's your power?"

"Manipulating fate."

"I see, you manipulate fate while Flandre has the power to destroy everything in her path." He then snapped his fingers. "How about…"

* * *

 _Back on the train…_

 **BGM: Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Plague Knight was happily humming to himself, making potions on the train. "Hmm...somethings missing..." He said and touched his ear piece. "Reisen, my dear... would you kindly come over please?"

"We're bringing her to this world?" Yukari asked.

"Why not?" He asked as Yukari made a gap and Reisen came out of the gap.

"Seriously...?! A bunny girl?!" Ed exclaimed.

"I wonder what he's up to." Hina wondered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later with Reisen helping him..._

"Perfect! Sakuya, Komachi, would you come over here for a second?" He asked as the maid and Shinigami walked over to the Alchemist.

"What's going on?" Komachi asked.

"These three potions? They're going to change your look!"

"Wait, so Reisen is going to change too?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes."

"Well, let's see what'll happen." Reisen said as she drank the potion and soon glowed brightly. Once the glowing stopped, Reisen was shown to look entirely different.

Reisen was wearing a red dress that had two diamonds cut out exposing some of her cleavage and her belly button. On her arms are a pair of red gloves that go past her elbows. On her wrists are two bracelets that have the moon on them, and wore a necklace that has a carrot on it (Which is just an orange gem in the shape of a carrot). The skirt of the dress went down half way to her knees. On her feet are a pair of knee high heels with a moon where the laces should be. She also has purple eyeliner and lip stick. Her breast size has increased to the size of Mayuri from Date Alive.

Eirin's eyes widened. "Oh my..."

"Holy crap!" Tewi exclaimed.

Reisen looked at a pair of revolvers on her sides. "Oh?" She wondered as their purple and having white bunny heads.

"Those guns will let you shoot your Danmaku." He said. "Oh, and your personality changed into more of a playful bunny...and have you play pranks on people."

"Two pranksters now?!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Yay, a prankster buddy!" Tewi giggled.

"Well, let's see what I turn into." Komachi said as she drank hers and glowed brightly as well, and then looked entirely different.

She was wearing a revealing see through dark blue dress with gold coins on it, attached with pink and a set of grayish red-and-dark blue plated armor adorning her shoulders and waist as the dress is open at the back and the front, exposing more of her skin and a two-layered, knee-length skirt. She's also wearing a dark violet and red butterfly-shaped hair accessory with pointy edges. Her hair goes down to her waist with four short long streak on her front as her belt becomes a necklace. She's also wearing stylish colored red boots that covered most of her legs as she was also wearing skintight clothing covering her hands and most of her arms, and a pair of red finger-less gloves. Her breast had grown to the size of Tohka from Date A Live.

"Whoa..." Komachi silently said and then blinked. "...Why am I so quiet all of a sudden?"

"That potion had made you quieter and has you stop snoring."

* * *

 _At the Citadel..._

"YES! I HAVE A SERIOUS SHINIGAMI NOW!" Eiki cheered.

"...Although, this does make you more greedy." Plague Knight added.

Eiki anime fell from this. "So much for being serious." Sting said.

"Indeed." Rogue chuckled.

* * *

 _Back on the train..._

"Interesting." Komachi said and then noticed her scythe had another blade at the end. "Awesome." She quietly said.

Sakuya looked at hers. "Well, bottoms up." She said and drank her, and glowed brightly as everyone looked at the new Sakuya.

Sakuya was now wearing a black skintight body suit. On her waist is a silver belt that has holders for her knives and pocket watch. Running up the suit are lines that have silver pulses running up the suit. On her back is a silver clock icon with the time set to 12. On her hands the suit leaves the fingers exposed and on the back of her hands are more silver clock icons. The legs of the suit end in a pair of heeled shoes that have a silver bat where the laces should be. She also wore a silver necklace that also has a silver bat on it but with a red gem in the center. Her hair was now shoulder length that covered the right side of her face with a clock hair pin on the left side of her hair. She also had silver bat earrings and wore silver lipstick. Her breasts were now the size of Xenovia and Irina of Highschool DXD.

Meiling sweatdropped. _Something tells me my mid-afternoon naps are over..._ She thought.

"Anything I should know about?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes, you can rewind time for up to three minutes." Plague Knight replied. "Also, it makes you more stone cold assassin and totally supportive of your friends. And you are very mature." He said.

"Got it." replied Sakuya.

Everyone else couldn't help but stare at the girls. "Is something wrong?" Reisen asked as they turned and their breasts jiggled when they moved, causing most of the boys to nosebleed at this... minus Al because of being a suit of armor, Professor Jacob, the Wizards, and Shotaro.

"I've seen better." Shotaro said quietly enough so no one could hear.

"Now this is something cool." Marisa said, walking over to the three girls. "You girls look totally cute!" She said and hugged them, causing their breasts to squish together...and more nosebleeds.

"Goodness, that's a lot of blood." Al said.

"Can someone...get my blood back in my nose...?" Nan groaned.

"I think mine is mixed with yours..." Ed muttered.

Marisa chuckled. "Oh, you guys..." She said as she snapped her fingers. All the blood disappeared and everyone else looked less pale.

"Ah, I feel less light headed now." Isaac said as the girls sat back down while both Hina and Uni sat down next to Marisa and leaned their heads on her breasts. Marisa leaned her head on her seat, smiling as Dante and Souji smiled at this.

"It's a success!" Plague Knight laughed.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring him into this world?" Even asked.

"It was his idea, if I recall correctly." Isa muttered as the train eventually stopped at a station.

 **End BGM**

Natsu opened his eyes after snoring. "Are we there already…?"

"I doubt it. We're just at a station for refueling, I imagine." Happy replied as Julia put her doll in her pocket that she was working on.

"I think I'm going to take a look around…" She said.

"Yeah, I think we all will." Gray said. "Get some fresh air." He said as Ed stretched while Armstrong noticed a man walking by. He quickly leaned out the window and crushed Ed.

"Doctor Marcoh!" Armstrong called out as the man stopped and looked behind him. "Doctor Marcoh, that IS you, isn't it? It's me, Alex Louis Armstrong from Central!" The man's eyes widened at this and ran off.

"Well, that was weird." Natsu said.

"Hmm…" Satori rubbed her chin in thought.

"You read his mind?" Koishi asked.

"Of course." Satori nodded. "He sounded afraid before he ran off."

"Bad encounter?" Cirno wondered.

"Who knows?" Hina shrugged.

"Friend of yours?" Marisa asked.

"He's from Central, a talented State Alchemist. He was researching an impossible research applications of Alchemy. But after the Ishvalan Civil War, he went missing and just disappeared." Armstrong explained.

Ed quickly ran off. "Let's go, major! A guy like this doctor might know some useful things about bio-alchemy." He said.

"I'll go with you." Marisa said.

"I will, as well." Sakuya told them.

"Same here." Komachi quietly said. _I'm still not used to my soft, quiet voice._

"I'll go." Reisen said as Armstrong and Ed nodded and took off…but not before Armstrong picking up Al and heading off.

Flame looked at Flare. "Come on, let's head ou-…Flare?" He looked to see Flare asleep, as if she was awake during the whole trip as she was resting on Flame's shoulder as he chuckled. "Awake all night just make some progress, huh?" He asked as Flare shuffled a little and slept peacefully as he looked at her laptop, hit the save button and then turned it off. He gently picked her up and walked out while also taking her laptop in the process.

Patchouli looked up to see them as she smiled. "Love birds." She giggled and resumed reading, completely oblivious that they stopped at the station…and also oblivious to when Erza picked her up and sat her down on the bench.

"…Has anyone seen four little kids?" Isaac asked. "I could've sworn they were here."

"They went with Armstrong." Nan said.

"SERIOUSLY?! AND YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP THEM?!"

"Dude, those four are with Armstrong. It's not like anything bad will happen, right?" He asked.

"…If anything happens to Horus, I'm going to kill you…" Iris's eye twitched.

"Girl, relax. He's with Armstrong and Ed, what could happen?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Excuse me, do you know who this person is by any chance?" Armstrong asked someone as it had a very good drawing.

"Wow…you can really draw." Komachi said.

"The art of portraiture has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong said proudly.

"That man looks like Doctor Maro to me."

"Maro?" Armstrong asked.

"You mean Mario?" Marisa asked.

The man shook his head. "All our towns doctors were drafted to help in the battlefields during the civil war, then Doctor Maro came here, he's really been a life saver."

They asked another civilian. "He'll see any patient and he never gives up on anybody. We're lucky he's here."

And another. "You'll see this big flash of light and you're cured just like that!"

"Well, that didn't help much…" Rose sighed as they were walking around.

"True, but they did give us his address." Sakuya said as they walked up the steps to Marco's house as Ed knocked on the door.

"Doctor Marcoh, are you here?" Edward asked as he opened the door…to see that a gun was pointed at him as he nearly avoided a bullet being lodged in his head.

"Whoa!" Light exclaimed as Reisen immediately reached for her guns while Marisa reached for her Hakkero.

"Alright, tell me what you two are doing here!" He ordered, ignoring the others. "Have you come to take me back?"

"Please, doctor, calm down." Armstrong requested.

"I don't ever want to go back!" He said, his arms trembling with the gun as everyone else had uneasy looks on them while the four kids looked terrified. "Anything but that!"

"That's not it, please listen!"

"So you're here to silence me then!" He glanced at Sakuya and her knives.

"It's nothing like that." Sakuya told him.

"I won't be tricked by you!"

Armstrong growled and then suddenly threw Al's body at Marcoh. "I'LL ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME, PLEASE CALM DOWN!"

"ALPHONSE!" Ed yelled.

"That was a bit extreme." Komachi muttered.

* * *

 _Probably a minute later…_

"So, you changed your name and decided to live in hiding way out here in the countryside. If the rumors I heard could be believed when you disappeared, you took top secret materials with you." Armstrong said.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order, to after dirtying my hands researching that thing was too much."

"What thing is that?" Reisen asked.

"It took so many lives. During the civil war, so many innocent died because of it. I could spend my whole life trying and still never atone for the things I've done. But I had to do something, so I came here and became a doctor to save lives instead of taking them." Marcoh sighed.

"Doctor, what was it that you were ordered to research on?" Armstrong asked. "What thing?"

"…The Philosopher's Stone."

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ed, Al and Armstrong gasped at this. "The top secret materials I took were my research documents, and the stone itself."

"You mean you still have it?!" Ed exclaimed. "It's here?"

Marcoh reached into his jacket and pulled out a glass with a red liquid in it. "Uh, that's not a stone…" Light pointed out the obvious. "How can it be a stone? It's just a liquid." He said, but when Marcoh opened it up and poured it on the table, it became the Philosopher's Stone, much to their amazement.

"The sage's stone, a grand elixir, a celestial stone, the red tincture, the fifth element." He said as the kids and Ed started poking the stone while the others curiously looked at it. "Just as the Philosopher's Stone is called by many names, so it can take on many forms. It is not necessarily a stone. This is an incomplete product, however. There's no way to know to reach its limit and become unusable."

"Finished or not, it demonstrated plenty of power during the Ishvalan Civil War, right?" Ed asked.

"Huh?"

"It's just like that false priest had back in Liore." He continued. "It was incomplete, but it still amplified his powers considerably." He smirked. "If the limitations of this power can be produced, who's to say a complete product can't be created." He slammed the palm of his hand on the table. "Please, doctor Marcoh, we need access to your research materials!"

Marcoh looked at Armstrong. "Major, who exactly is this boy?"

"This boy is a State Alchemist, doctor."

"What…?! But he's only a child!" He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "After the war, there were many State Alchemist who turned in their certifications, because they refused to be human weapons anymore…and now a child…"

"You think I don't know what I signed up for?! I know what I'm doing, but I don't have any choice! This is a mistake that is a mistake I have to make. There is no other way."

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"I see, so you've committed the taboo." Marcoh looked at Al. "Amazing, the ability to transmute a specific person's soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you may be able to complete a Philosopher's Stone."

Ed grinned. "So-"

"But I can't show you my research." Marcoh continued.

"Why not?!"

"You must not seek after the stone!"

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?"

"Never! This is the devil's research! If you chase the stone, you will go through Hell!"

"I'VE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH HELL!" Ed yelled.

Marcoh sighed. "Please…please just leave…" He muttered as they looked at him before walking out and back to the train station.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Isaac waved as Rose and Maria Jr. hugged him and Tristina, and Horus hugged Iris. Light just sighed and sat down on a bench, and then Maria Jr. sat down with him and hugged him.

"Did anything happen to you?" Iris asked Horus.

"Nope! …But that doctor guy tried to shoot us." He said.

"I see… just one moment." Iris summoned her Slashfang Claws and proceeded to slash at Nan several times, along with throwing in some kung fu, as he cried out in agony. "At least you're not hurt." She smiled.

Nan was covered in scratches. "What did I do…?" He asked as he fell to the ground. Wendy went right to healing him while Julia gave Iris a glare, only to cower away when Iris glared back with her currently cat-like eyes, while Komachi noticed Erza and Youmu having a spar against each other.

"Are you sure about this, Ed?" Armstrong asked as he looked at him. "Even an incomplete Philosopher's Stone could've been useful. You could've taken it from the doctor by force."

"Yeah, I wanted it so badly I could almost taste it…but still…"

"But still, we don't want it so badly that we'd deprive this town of its only doctor to get it." Al said.

"We'd gain plenty just by finding out the Philosopher's Stone can be made. Now I'll just look for some other way to do it." Ed explained as they all heard the train coming to the station as they all got ready to board. "What about you, Major? How do you feel not reporting back to Central about Doctor Marcoh's location?"

"I've met a simple small town doctor today. I can't see any real reason to report that." He replied as Ed chuckled.

"Wait!" A voice called out as they looked to see Doctor Marcoh panting. "This is where my materials are." He gave Ed a slip of paper. "If you're certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end. Start looking here. Look closely, maybe you'll find the truth hidden within the truth. But, I've said too much already." He started walking away and waved. "I hope the truth will come when you restore your bodies!"

* * *

 _On the train…_

"Brother, what does the note say?" Al asked.

"National Central Library…first branch." Ed read as Flare, Patchy, and Levy's ears perked up at this.

"I get it. Like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding a giant book in the library will be difficult indeed." Armstrong said.

"Finally, another clue about the stone." Ed grinned as Flare suddenly took the paper. "Hey!"

Flare read the note and had a huge grin on her face as she turned to Patchy and Levy. "Girls, we're going on a little field trip after we're done here." She grinned.

"HELL YEAH!" Their eyes sparkled.

"Aaaand we lost them…again." Lucy chuckled.

"What else is new?" Erza chuckled.

* * *

 _With Marcoh…_

Marcoh closed the door and sighed. "I've been looking for you, Marcoh." A voice called out as his eyes widened to see Lust.

* * *

 _At Resembool…_

"Winry? Winry! Our best customers are here!" Pinako's voice called out as she turned around from her work.

"Yo, granny!" Ed greeted.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?" Pinako asked.

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" He asked as he then introduced her to everybody.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell. I know I haven't seen you for a while, Ed, but you've gone and grown…smaller."

An anime tic mark appeared on Ed's forehead while Yukari giggled at this. "Granny, you got it all wrong. You're supposed to say 'how big you've grown lately, Ed!'"

"Why would I say something so clearly untrue?"

"I'M STILL TALLER THAN YOU, YOU MINI-HAG!" He yelled when suddenly a wrench was thrown directly at Ed's forehead. "AAAGH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground while the wrench bounced off and landed on Deadpool's forehead.

"OW! What did I do?!" Deadpool groaned while Worldwalker snickered at this.

"Edward, I thought I told you to call first when you're heading back here for maintenance!" Winry scolded.

"WINRY! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

Winry laughed. "Welcome back, Ed!" She grinned.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"OH NO!" Winry shrieked.

"Yeah, sorry… it's a little smashed up." Ed casually said while casually drinking tea.

"A little smashed up… a LITTLE, Ed?! Did you see what you've done to my beautiful creation?! I slaved over this!"

"It's basically the same. It's just in smaller pieces." Ed said, only to get punched in the face by her as she glanced at Al while Wendy was already healing up Ed's face.

"Don't tell me. You're a little smashed up too, Al?" Winry asked in annoyance. "What kind of trouble did you get yourselves into?" She asked as Al blushed in embarrassment, if it was possible for armor to blush…and then she kicked him. "You idiots! All you ever do is worry me!"

"Ooooh, she liiiiikes them!" Happy grinned.

"I'm more of a EdXWinry kind of guy." Nan said.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" She punched the two of them to the ground while she was blushing.

"Someone's blushing!" Deadpool said, only to get a wrench to the face. "OW!"

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

Pinako lightly pounded her pipe into the ash tray while the four kids and Wendy were playing with their dog. "Alright, I see. In order to get this information you need, you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?"

"Yeah, this is kind of a rush order."

Pinako examined Ed's leg. "Hmm, it's not just your arm. Your leg needs adjusting too."

"Guess your growth's not completely stunted after all." Winry teased.

"OH, SHUT UP!" Ed yelled.

"Leg aside, shake the arms in, we'll have to rebuild it from scratch." Pinako said.

"Is it any chance you can get it done within a week?"

"Give us some credit, Ed." Pinako sighed. "Three days. However, you'll have to use this spare leg for now." She said, putting on a different leg for him.

"Three days, huh…" Winry said. "Between machining, assembly, connecting and finishing…that's three all-nighters."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble." Ed apologized.

Winry grinned. "Well, you want to get to Central as soon as possible, right? Then I'll work my butt off for you!" She said and looked at the group. "Any of you mechanics?"

Nitori grinned as she took off her backpack. "Girl, you can count me in!"

"Rose! This is our chance to shine!" Nepgear grinned.

"Someone get me a caffeinated drink!" Rose said as Maria Jr. punched her to activate her CPU Candidate form and then punched her a few more times until Fierce Deity Heart kicked in.

"There's gotta be a better way to activate that." Dante said.

"Well, what can you do when it only activates in self-defense?" Lily asked as Fierce Deity Heart used Curaga on herself and hugged Maria Jr. before going on in with Nitori, Nepgear, and Winry.

"Hey, who's the hottie in the picture?" Deadpool asked, pointing to a picture on the wall.

"That 'hottie' is me back in the day." Pinako said as they stared at the picture, then at her, then at the picture, then back at her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" They all yelled.

"It's been scientifically proven that one will shrink if they drink and smoke…and since Pinako was a heavy drinker and smoker back in the day…she shrunk big time." Professor Jacob said.

"Well, I'm glad none of our parents do those things." Nan sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute…doesn't that mean Cana would…" Natsu sweatdropped as Fairy Tail and Jellal looked at each other.

"Uh oh…" They said.

* * *

 _At Magnolia…_

Cana was busy drinking out of a barrel and then sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me…" She said and started drinking again.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"There's also Suika and Yuugi." Marisa said.

"Oh boy…" Meiling said.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Well, like that's not going to stop me!" Suika said and started chugging down in her gourd as Yuugi joined her.

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"Well, this ought to be interesting in the future." Marisa muttered and then shrugged. "Oh well…"

* * *

 _Three days later…_

"Here you go!" Winry called out as Ed looked to see the repaired arm.

"It would've been faster if Winry didn't take her sweet time." Nitori sighed.

"I don't know how fast you repair things in your world, but here, it takes time!" Winry told her.

"Hey, is Rose feeling okay?" Nan asked.

"Ugh…three days…what was I thinking…" Fierce Deity Heart said, having bags under her eyes. "I should've just taken a nap in the middle of it." She said as she fell to the ground, knocked out cold as she turned back into Rose while Nepgear and Nitori did the same thing.

"Well, those three are going to be sleeping peacefully for a long time." Maria said as Maria Jr. and Tristina picked up the sleeping Rose and placed her on the couch as the CPU Candidates did the same with Nepgear while Meiling just simple placed Nitori over her shoulder.

* * *

 _A few seconds later…_

"Ready?" Pinako asked as Ed was getting ready for the pain.

"Uh…yeah…"

"On one…"

"Two." Winry said.

"Three!" They both said and snapped the joints in as Ed groaned in agony.

"That's the worst part every time when the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's Stone, I can kiss the pain goodbye."

"Our biggest source of income, I'll be sad to see you go." Pinako said, twisting something as Ed cried out in pain.

"Hold still! Do you want me to do this right or not?" Winry asked as she twisted something…and then went full fangirl mode. "It's just so lovely! The smell of oil, the hum of the ball bearics, the rugged, yet amazingly beautiful form by animatomical engineering! Ah, how wonderful you are, my automail!"

"Crazy gear head…" Ed muttered.

"You're lost without me, Alchemy freak." Winry glared at him as Ed proceeded to stretch.

"Ah, this feels great!" Ed grinned.

"We increased the percentage of chrome this time, so it should be less prone to rusting. The trade off is that it's not quite as strong, so don't try anything crazy." Winry warned, but Ed went outside and repaired Al's body…and then the two decided to spar.

"WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY ABOUT NOT DOING ANYTHING CRAZY?!" Lucy yelled.

Erza chuckled. "Those two remind me of Natsu and Gray sometimes."

"What? Nah, I don't see the resemblance." Natsu said.

"You trying to call me a small fry?" Gray asked.

"Nah, she's calling Salamander a small fry." Gajeel said.

"What was that, you metal punk?!" Natsu growled, butting heads with Gajeel again.

"You heard me, you little pipsqueak!" Gajeel taunted as they attempted to fight, but Erza smashed their heads together.

"So, shall we get going?" Ed asked. "Or do you think those three need to sleep some more?" She asked, referring to Rose, Nepgear and Nitori.

"They can sleep on the train." Isaac said. "After all, you want to head back, right?"

"True. Let's go!" Ed grinned.

"Hey guys." Winry walked forward. "Come back soon…kay…?" She asked before her eyes grew heavy and collapsed but Erza caught her and gently set her down.

"Yeah, we will." Ed said as they waved goodbye before heading out to the station.

"Time to head to Central and visit that library!" Flare exclaimed, already fangirling over it. "OH, I CAN HARDLY WAIT!"

"Library, here we come!" Levy fist pumped.

"This is going to be amazing!" Patchy exclaimed.

* * *

 _Back at Central…_

They arrived at the library…to see that it was burned down. "NOOOOOOOO!" The three screamed before collapsing on their knees while Ed could barely stand.

"DOCTOR MARCOH'S RESEARCH! IT'S ALL GONE!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Somewhere in East City…_

"In the end, burning the entire place down was easier." Lust said.

"Oh, is that what you were doing in Central?" Gluttony asked.

"Yes, the Fullmetal boy and his friends found out about Marcoh's research. Something had to be done about it. With that issue taken care of, I thought I would come to see how things are progressing in Easy City." Lust looked to see Gluttony sniffing the air. "Is he here?" She asked as Gluttony stood up. "Gluttony?"

"I smell him. I can smell him. The scar faced Ishvalan, he's close…I can taste his stink…like blood! I can still get to eat him, right?"

"Oh yes, right down to the last strand of hair." Lust smirked.

* * *

 **BGM: Spiral of Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Scar walked around the sewers, laying low until he heard squeaks. He looked down to see mice running away from something as he then noticed Gluttony running to him full force with a sadistic look on his face. He pulled back his arm and then placed it on his head, but Gluttony caught him, forcing Scar to take off his arm as he then spotted Lust coming straight for him…and then there was a huge explosion.

 **End BGM**

* * *

"Scar hasn't been sighted. Not once until the incident with the Elric Brothers and their friends." Riza said.

"Maybe he's not in East City anymore." Havoc said.

"I hope you're wrong about that." Mustang told them. "This case has obviously gotten to be too much for Central to handle. If I can close it quickly enough, I'll be golden." He smirked and turned his chair around to look at Havoc and Riza. "I've got a ladder to climb…and this is how it's done. I'll need every mark in my favor that I can get…at least until I get into the office of fuhrer, that is."

"You may not want to display your ambitions quite so negatively, sir." Riza told him.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to remember that in the future."

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Reporting in, sir! We've just received word of an explosion occurring on the Marrow River!"

"What?!" Mustang exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

 _At the river…_

"Was it a gas explosion?" An officer asked.

"With everything else that's been going on around here, who knows?" The other said as they spotted a piece of Scar's jacket covered in blood as Riza took a look at it.

"There's no mistaking it. This was definitely Scar's jacket."

"Have you found the body?" Mustang asked.

"Not yet, but we're still searching." Havoc replied.

"Either way, he can't be the best shape after losing this much blood." Riza said.

"Yeah, but we do this by the book, we need to find hard proof that he's dead." Mustang told her. "…Alright, Lieutenant Havoc. You and your men will work day and night to clear out this debris. I want his body found. Don't take so much as a coffee break until that's done, do you understand?" Mustang ordered.

Havoc sighed. "C'mon Colonel, can you cut us some slack? At this rate, you're gonna work us all to death."

"Shut up! I don't get to relax until I see his body, that means you don't get to either." Mustang said in annoyance.

"I guess we'll get to work then." Havoc sighed, while completely unaware of them, Gluttony and Lust were watching them amongst the crowd.

Gluttony whimpered. "It looks like he got away." Lust said.

"I didn't get my snack…"

"Yes, I know. Maybe next time. Though, I can safely assume that Scar will be out of the game for a while. I suppose I'll be heading back to Central again. I need to report back to Father after all that that's happened here."

* * *

 _Back at the library…_

"Oh, here's a good one!" Levy picked up a book…only for it to crumble to dust when she picked it up. "…Or not…" She sighed.

"It's all gone…" Flare sighed sadly. "So much for looking at all the books…" She complained.

"All the magic I could've learned…" Patchy was in a fetal position. "Gone…"

"So much for that." Edward sighed.

"I feel bad for them. They wanted to read all the books here so badly and it just burned to the ground." Vito said.

"I had a feeling they'd live in here the whole time we're in this world." Abigail said. "At this rate, we'd have to force them out when we beat Father."

Nan folded his arms. "Eh, let's just try to find Father and beat him as quick as we can. I'd rather spend time at the original FMA world then here."

"Oh, would you give it a rest?" Isaac asked.

"Major Armstrong!" A woman's voice called out as they looked to see Denny Brosh and Maria Ross.

"Oh, Second Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh, what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong asked.

"You have been order to report back to the command center, sir." Ross replied.

"We'll be taking over the supervision of Edward Elric and his brother effective immediately!" Brosh said.

"…Hmph, very well, they're yours."

"What is this?! Just when I think I'm home free, they saddle me with more bodyguards! This is getting old!" Ed complained.

"You better get used to it. I got stuck with three Knights of the Round as bodyguards for crying out loud…and a talking Keyblade." Nan said. "What's next, King Arthur's soul comes back to haunt me?"

"Well, you do have Deathcalibur, so it may be a possibility." Caliburn said.

"Don't get any funny ideas, buddy…" Nan glared at him.

"A sword that talks? That's interesting." Al said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"All might not be lost." Ross said. "There's a woman who's well acquainted with the materials of the first branch." Ed's eyes widened. "Unfortunately, she doesn't work there anymore."

Ed folded his arms and looked away. "That sounds incredibly helpful." He sarcastically said as Brosh stared at Al.

"Something wrong?" Al asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. But if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosh asked as everyone tensed up at this.

"It's a hobby!" Ed and Al lied together.

Brosh stared at Ross. "A hobby?! What kind of freaky hobby is that, Lieutenant?!"

"Who are these boys anyway?" Ross asked.

Both of them looked out the window of the car. "So, what do you say, Al? It's a lovely view, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, yeah! It's gorgeous!"

* * *

 _Inside the building…_

"What. The. HECK?!" Lucy yelled once they got to the room.

"Th-there's got to be a million of them!" Ed exclaimed.

"What is it…?" A monotone Flare asked as she looked to see what was inside and her eyes widened. "Is that...what I think it is?!"

"It is!" Levy exclaimed.

"Books! A whole lot of them!" Patchy exclaimed.

"Those three got out of their funk fast." Iris sweatdropped.

"No kidding." Nan nodded as they managed to sneak past the books.

"Ugh, is there really someone living in this place?" Brosh asked.

"Miss Sheska, are you here?" Ross asked. "Miss Sheska?"

"Is someone there?" A voice asked as Al then noticed a hand sticking out over a pile of books. "Please, help!"

"Uh, guys? There's someone under there!" Al pointed out as they saw the hand as they freaked out and started trying to dig her out.

"STAND BACK, PEOPLE!" Deadpool's voice yelled as a bulldozer came through a wall with Deadpool driving it with a hard hat on. "WE'RE DIGGING HER OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO KILL HER!" They yelled at him.

* * *

 _One rebuilt wall later…_

"Thank you! I am so sorry! I just got myself trapped under a whole mountain of books!" Sheska thanked them while Erza was scolding Deadpool over the bulldozer incident.

"So…you're Sheska?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And you worked at the library?"

"OH!" She yelled. "Oh, the library! The word itself is so beautiful! I loved books my entire life…ever since I learned to read as a girl! That job was heaven!"

Everyone but three certain bookworms sweatdropped. "I think we found their soul mate." Gray said.

"Ya think?!" They all exclaimed.

"But I forgot I was supposed to be working and all I ever did was read! So they fired me! If I don't find another job, I'll never be able to move my poor elderly mother into another hospital!" She sobbed. "But I'm hopeless! The only thing I can do well is read! I'll never find another job as long as I live!" She said and started crying nonstop.

"Um, excuse me, there's one more thing we'd like to ask you." Ed said.

Sheska stopped crying. "Yes?"

"Do you remember seeing any research belonging to Tim Marcoh?"

"Let's see, Tim Marcoh… where have I heard that name? Oh! Yes, I remember now!"

"Really?" Ed leaned forward as they all looked at her.

"Oh yes! I'm absolutely positive! There was some handwritten notes stuffed into a bookcase where they didn't belong!"

"That means…they were there at the library!" Flare grinned…but then the bookworms along with Ed and Al sulked on the ground. "Which means they were burned down…"

"Did you want to read them? Is that why you're asking?" Sheska asked.

"Yeah, but it's too late now." Ed muttered. "They're nothing but ashes…"

"I remember anything that was in them, would that help at all?" Sheska asked as everyone froze up and stared at her as if she grew two heads.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" They yelled, causing Sheska to flinch.

"It's just how I am! I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read!" Everyone jawdropped at this. "It'll take a while, but I'll get it done!"

Ed and Al cheered. "Thank you, bookworm! You're my hero!" Ed exclaimed.

"You're…wel…come…?"

"I have this feeling Lea's going crazy over this girl." Isa said.

"What makes you say that?" Braig asked.

"My dad's always 'got it memorized' and asking me to 'get it memorized' which he just says it to annoy me." Maria said. "…And annoying my mom too."

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Hey, he annoys US with that too!" Roxas said as he, Xion, and Xarina playfully glared at Lea.

"Hey, it's what I do!" Lea grinned. "Still, I think she was bluffing." He said and then noticed Sheska placing all the notes down. "Or not!"

Aqua jawdropped. "SHE REMEMBERED ALL OF THAT?!"

"I always say 'get it memorized' BUT THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Lea yelled.

"All of that research…" Golden Frieza said.

"I'm impressed." Arthas said as they heard a 'thud' as they looked to see Zeref passed out.

"That woman…it's incredible…" Zeref muttered.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"Here we are! 1000 easy recipes written by Tim Marcoh!" Sheska grinned…which made everyone anime fall from this while Ed could only just stare at it.

"All this way…for a cookbook?!" Lucy asked.

"Good grief…" Kai sighed. "We came all this way for nothing."

"Big waste of time." Rose muttered.

"Are you sure this is one hundred percent written from memory?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Sheska nodded.

"Welp! Time to start getting to work!" Ed grinned. "See you later!" he waved as they all took off.

* * *

 _At another library…_

"I don't understand. These are cookbooks. What could they possibly do with alchemy?" Brosh asked.

"Alchemy's a powerful art, it can be incredibly dangerous if misused. In order to prevent that, Alchemic research is always encrypted. These are designed to look like recipes to the average person, but they're actually advanced Alchemical notes, only the Alchemist who originally wrote them can understand." Ed explained.

"If they're so incredibly encrypted, then how are you gonna be able to decipher them?"

"It's not going to be easy, so we'll have to use our Alchemical knowledge."

"Wow sir, that sounds extremely complicated."

"Heh…" Patchy put some books down with Flare and Levy. "This will take no time at all."

"Especially when we got these." Levy pulled out some glasses.

"Reading glasses?" Brosh asked.

"Gale-force reading glasses. It lets you decipher something really quickly." Levy grinned as she put them on. "So, let's get to work!"

"Yeah!" They nodded.

"We'll help too!" Ram grinned as Rom and Flame nodded as well.

"We'll leave you guys to it." Nan said as they walked out as they all went right to work.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"By George! I've done it again!" Plague Knight exclaimed as they looked to see two potions.

"Two more? Oh great, who is it this time?" Hina asked.

"Heheh…it's for one of the bookworms, and a certain swordswoman." He said.

Natsu blinked. "Levy and Erza? YOU'RE CHANGING THEM?!" He yelled.

"No, you fire headed buffoon. Patchy and Youmu!" He said.

"We're changing Patchy and Youmu?" Marisa asked.

"Indeed." He nodded.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Yay! Youmu gets a makeover!" Yuyuko squealed in delight.

"I wonder how she'll react if she'll get a makeover?" Reimu wondered.

"She probably won't care. This is Yuyuko we're talking about here." Minene said. "All she cares about is food." She chuckled.

"And my friends too!" Yuyuko added with a smile.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Well, bottoms up." Youmu said as she drank the potion and glowed brightly, and when she stopped glowing… they immediately jawdropped at this.

Youmu is now wearing silver armor on her chest that goes down to her hips and underneath this is a white shirt with no sleeves. On her hands are gauntlets with leather gloves. She is wearing a white skirt with a cheery petal pattern that leaves the front exposed and a pair of green shorts underneath that. Her swords are kept at her hips now, and she is wearing thigh high socks with a pair of greaves that go up to her knees on the front. She is still wearing her head band but has a preserved cherry blossom in her hair. No changes to her ghost half.

"Oh." Nan said.

"My." Isaac said.

"God." Marisa said.

"SHE TURNED INTO A FREAKING BADASS!" They all yelled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"NOW THAT'S A SAMURAI!" Kosaka yelled. "Heh, she didn't look all 'samurai' when we first met her."

"What are you talking about? She was a samurai back then and she's still a samurai right now!" Hinata told him.

"Pfft, she looked like a defenseless little girl who didn't know what she was doing. Now she looks like she means business." Kosaka said…which then had Mao punch him to the ground.

"When will you stop being an ass?!" Mao growled.

"Never…"

"Youmu will always be my top samurai in my eyes… plus, she's a total best friend who's easy to get along with!" Yuyuko said.

"Isn't she also a bit gullible at times?" Sting asked.

"She is, but that doesn't stop her for what she does best; protecting her friends." Yuyuko smiled.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Youmu checked herself out in a mirror that Deadpool pulled out. "Now THIS, I can get used to!" She grinned, looking at Myon and petted it who purred happily while Plague Knight walked over and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, you at a breaking point?" He asked Patchouli.

"So far, we got nothing…" Patchouli said as she walked forward. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah." He nodded as she drank it and then glowed brightly as they all stopped what they were doing and looked at the new Patchy.

Patchouli is now wearing a Touhou variation of the Regalia of the Burning Scroll from World of Warcraft. The main part of the outfit is pink instead of beige. Where the red is on the outfit is purple instead. The scrolls that make up the shoulders have the symbols of the first 5 schools of magic. The belt on the scroll that went behind her head has the symbols for sun and moon magic; sun glowing gold and moon glowing silver. An eye-like symbol is seen floating in front of her head. The wrists have the sun symbols on the right and the moon symbols on the left. Her hair now went halfway down her back and framed her face. Her figure became similar to Miku from Date-A-Live.

"Holy crap." Flare said.

"Need a mirro-…oh ho ho ho ho! You look hot!" Deadpool exclaimed as he gave her a mirror to check herself out.

"Fascinating…" She said and then Deadpool started groping her. "AAAH!"

"So soft~!" He exclaimed as she aimed her hand at Deadpool's face.

"ST ELMO'S PILLAR!" She yelled, sending Deadpool flying out and smacking right into a wall.

"I'll leave you to it." Plague Knight said as he walked away while dragging an unconscious Deadpool.

"You look amazing." Flare grinned.

Patchy chuckled. "Thanks."

"Well, let's resume where we left off." Ed said when suddenly Levy gasped in horror. "What is it? You found something?" He asked.

"T-T-Take a look…" Levy's voice trembled, giving him the glasses and backing up in fear, tears going down her cheeks and her whole body was trembling, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Let's see…" Ed put them on. "The main ingredient is…" He gasped.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"So, does anyone have any threes?" Natsu asked, playing a card game with Brosh, Shotaro, Marisa, Erza and Jellal."

"Nope." Erza said.

"Nada." Jellal said.

"Don't have any." Marisa replied.

"Go fish." Shotaro chuckled.

"OH COME ON!" Brosh yelled, tossing two threes away. "That's not fair!"

"Hahaha! Awesome!" Natsu grinned while everyone else was busy chatting and doing other things.

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Ed's voice yelled, grabbing their attention as they went to see what was the situation. They opened the door to see Ed and Al sitting on the ground, Levy still in the position she was in before, Patchouli in a fetal position, Flare tearing up and Flame hugging her from behind and Ram and Rom were passed out on the ground.

"What's the problem? You can't figure it out?" Ross asked.

"No…we figured it out…" Al replied.

"Really? That's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosh asked.

"THERE'S NOTHING GOOD ABOUT THIS, DAMMIT!" Ed snapped, punching the ground. "This IS the devil's research…it should've been destroyed. Doctor Marcoh was right… it's evil."

"What's so evil about it?" Lucy asked. The Wielders, Jacob, Deadpool, and the Akira twins knew the answer.

"The main ingredient for the Philosopher's Stone…is human life." Ed said as their eyes widened in shock. "In order to make a single stone, you'd have to make multiple human sacrifices."

"H-human life?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh my god…" Jellal said. "That's horrible…" He said, as he heard a 'thud' to see Happy fainted.

Gajeel, however, immediately walked over to Levy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she immediately hugged him and buried her face into his chest which he returned it. "That's insane…" Natsu said.

"No one should die just for a simple stone like that." Bayonetta growled. "There HAS to be a better way to make one without using life…"

"But…how could the military authorize research on something so horrible?!" Brosh exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, how awful…" Ross said.

"Do us a favor…don't tell anyone about this." Ed requested.

"But sir…" Brosh said.

"Don't tell anyone…" He repeated.

* * *

 _Later…_

"What's this now?" Armstrong asked. "The Elric Brothers are held up in their room _again_ tonight?"

"Yes, they haven't been eating either." Ross replied.

"Hmm, the fatigue must be catching up to them. It seems they've devoted all their energy to these notes…" He mused, oblivious to the two whispering to each other.

"They worked so hard to decipher those notes only to find out _that_." Ross whispered.

"It disturbs me too, just thinking about it. I'd bet I'd act the same way." Brosh whispered.

Armstrong turned around. "What was that?"

Both of them panicked and turned around. "Oh, it was nothing, sir!" They said, but the man towered over them…and he was shirtless too.

"YOUR BEHAVIOR IS MOST SUSPICIOUS." He yelled, pounding his fists and a fiery aura behind him causing both of them to panic again.

* * *

 _With the Elric brothers…_

"Brother…you should get something to eat." Al said. "The others have found their appetite again, so you should do the same."

"No thanks." Ed muttered. "Pretty awful, huh?" He said as Al nodded. "You know, Al… it's pretty hard to grasp the truth, but it always slips away. Now that we have finally caught it, it turns out to be too dangerous to hold. I'm starting to think this is God's way of torturing people who's committed taboos. I wonder…if it'll be like this all our lives." He said as he put his metal arm over his head.

"…You know, Al… there's something I've been meaning to tell you lately…but I guess I've been too afraid to say it."

Al turned to him. "What?"

"I-" Suddenly, a loud door knock interrupted him.

"ELRIC BROTHERS, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP, THIS IS THE MAJOR!" Armstrong's voice ordered.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"We ignore him, that's what." Ed replied…but it was too late, Armstrong already busted through with a crying Brosh and Ross behind him.

"I KNOW WHAT IT SAID, EDWARD ELRIC." He yelled, causing both to scream…and then Armstrong started crying…possibly in an unmanly way. "HOW TRAGIC! TO THINK THE LEGEND OF THE PHILOSPHER'S STONE WAS BUILT WITH A TERRIBLE SECRET!"

Ed gave Ross and Brosh quite the nasty glare. "We-we're really sorry." Ross apologized.

"It's hard to stay quiet with someone like him asks you." Brosh said.

"Imagine the military behind something like that! Often the truth is more cruel than we bargained for!"

Ed's eyes widened. "The truth…" He said.

"What is it, brother?"

"Do you remember what Doctor Marcoh said at the station? I didn't have a clue of what he was talking about back then, but now…it's the same with Alchemical notes…which you can see, but with a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be…"

* * *

 _One regroup later…_

"Currently there are four operational alchemy laboratories that have connections to the government. We can narrow it down even further. Marcoh worked on the third laboratory, we should start with that one…the most suspect!" Armstrong said.

"Well, we've been to all the laboratories and came up with nothing." Ed muttered.

"Hold on a second…" Erza pointed to another lab that's crossed out on the map. "What's this one used for?"

"It was designed for the Fifth Laboratory, but it isn't currently in use. The building isn't structurally sound so it's been classified as off-limits." Ross told them.

"…It's there." Ed said, as everyone looked at him weirdly. "There's a prisoner right next door."

"Okay, so?" Brosh asked.

"What was the main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked.

"Let's see…it needed live humans…" Hina's eyes widened. "Wait, so that would mean…"

"They're using the prisoners to make the stone." Iris said.

"Why do I have the feeling we're getting involved in something really dangerous here?" Lucy groaned.

"This has the potential to become a political nightmare before long." Armstrong said. "I'll look into what we've talked about tonight." He looked at Brosh and Ross. "In the meantime, officers, tell no one of this."

"Sir!" They saluted.

"And you, Elric brothers, behave yourselves!" He ordered, causing both to freak out over this, which made Armstrong growl. "I KNOW YOU TWO BOYS, YOU WERE THINKING OF SNEAKING INTO THIS BUILDING AND TAKING A LOOK AROUND, WEREN'T YOU?! ADMIT IT! WE DON'T WANT YOUR TROUBLEMAKING SKILLS TO RUB OFF ON THE OTHERWORLDERS."

"We weren't, we weren't, we promise!" The Elric brothers promised…only for a few minutes later, they dragged Isaac, Reiji, Nan, Icarus, Abby, Rose, Maria Jr., Marisa, Sakuya, Youmu, Komachi, Alice and Patchy along for the ride. Well, not exactly dragged, more like volunteering them much to their chagrin.

"I can't believe you brought us out here." Icarus said.

"Well, we had to do something, right?" Ed asked.

"Geez, I'd rather sleep than deal with this right now." Rose said.

"Me too." Maria Jr. nodded.

"Oh well, what are you gonna do?" Alice shrugged as they peeked over to see a guard.

"Just only one guard guarding this place?" Patchouli asked.

"That's suspicious alright." Youmu said as the Touhou girls and Icarus flew up in the air while carrying them over…although Al need a bit more help as they eventually landed and saw the front door was barred shut.

"Not taking any chances…" Nan muttered.

"Hmm…how are we going to get in?" Reiji asked.

"Hey guys, there's a air duct we can crawl through." Abigail said as they ran towards it.

"Okay, a few of us will go inside while the rest of you stay out here." Ed said. "So, who's coming with?" He asked as Reiji, Isaac, Youmu, Marisa, Alice, Komachi, and Rose said they'll go with him.

"Are you sure about this?" Maria Jr. asked Rose.

"Of course, I'm small enough to fit in just fine!" She grinned.

"Alright, let's go." Ed said as they crawled though the vents.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"66."

"What is it, 48?"

"It looks as if we have guests."

66 laughed. "Some daredevil idiots came to visit, did they?"

* * *

 _In the air vents…_

"Damn, it's tighter in here than I thought…" Ed said. "I couldn't get through this far if I was regular sized…lucky I got a small body." He said and then processed on what he just said. "OH NO! I JUST CALLED MYSELF A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" He yelled.

"WILL YOU MOVE IT ALONG?!" Alice yelled at him as everyone else was right behind him until they eventually got out.

"Not currently in use, my ass." Marisa said. "The lights are already on."

"…And yet…it still has that creepy feeling towards it." Rose shuddered as they walked through.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Man, they're taking a long time." Nan leaned on a wall. "Then again, how easy is it to traverse through an air vent?"

"I'd have gone through no sweat." Abigail said as they waited patiently until they heard sadistic growling. They looked up to see a suit of armor looking down at them and jumping off, slashing them but they jumped back to see the armor.

"Heheheh…hello there." The armor smirked.

 _Is that Barry the Chopper?_ Nan thought.

 **BGM: Spiral of Truth**

Barry ran over and slashed them with his cleaves, but they all managed to dodge his attacks. "You move pretty well regarding your size! If you didn't though, it wouldn't be as much fun to cut you down!"

"Who are you?" Abigail demanded.

"I am number 66…well, that's the number they gave me when I came to work here anyway! I am going to cut you up nice and neat!" He sadistically said as they got ready to fight. "All you have to do is sit back and scream!"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"What is this?" Alice asked, looking at a huge marking on the floor.

"I suppose this is what they used to make a Philosopher's Stone." Ed replied.

"Yes, that's right." A voice said as they saw another suit of armor walking over to them. "I don't know who you guys are, but you sure figured out a lot just by just by looking at a transmutation circle."

"We're just good like that. Who are you, pal?" Ed asked.

"The one in charge of guarding this place from curious brats. For the moment, let's just say my name is 48. And believe me, I'm not your 'pal'. My orders are to dispose of anyone who wanders in here, poking their nose where they don't belong. Try not to take it personally."

"Oh believe me, we won't." Marisa said, taking off her necklace and pressing a button on the Devil's Hakkero, changing it to rocket launcher. "Don't take it personally that WE'LL kick your ass!" She said as everyone got ready.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He asked as he was immediately in front of Marisa as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Marisa!" Youmu exclaimed, unsheathing her swords and immediately slashed the armor away.

"Thanks." Marisa said as Youmu nodded.

"I see…a fellow samurai." He said and then looked at Ed. "The boy has a prosthetic arm…but that shouldn't be a problem! These swords can cut through anything, so your weapons will be useless…including that key-shaped sword!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Isaac exclaimed as they proceeded to attack him, but then the samurai noticed Rose reaching for her Pokeballs.

 _That girl is defenseless. If I kill the girl, I can kill the rest just as easily if they want to kill me in revenge!_ He thought as he quickly went over to the little girl as Rose's eyes widened, but Komachi snapped her fingers as the samurai slashed her, but Rose seemed farther away. "What?!"

"Thanks!" Rose said, her CPU Candidate form kicking in as she ran over and slashed the stunned samurai away, as they all heard a 'clang!' sound when the Keyblade hit the body. "Huh?" Silver Sister wondered.

Ed smirked. "My my, what's this? I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you're hollow inside!"

"You're a perceptive one."

"I could tell from the sound when Rose's Keyblade hit you. I spar against someone like you all the time!"

"So there are people like me on the outside too, are there? That's surprising."

"Yeah, it makes me sick…to think that there's more than one idiot in the world who came up with the idea of bonding a disembodied soul to a suit of armor."

"Hmph. Perhaps I should introduce myself again. 48 was the number I was assigned when I was on death row. Back when I had a living body, I was better known as Slicer. I was a mass murderer, you see."

"So you were slated for execution." Reiji said. "Tell me something then, this laboratory… are they using condemned prisoners like you to make Philosopher's Stones here?"

"That, I can't tell you. It isn't my 'area', they simply recognized my 'skills', gave me this body and made me their trusted guard dog."

"Interesting." Ed said. "So I assume they gave you a seal too, a medium between soul and armor?"

"Yes, I have a blood seal. Here it is." Slicer opened up his head. "If you destroy this, the fight's yours."

"That's awfully considerate of you to show us your weak spot." Komachi said.

"I like myself to give myself an extra challenge during a fight now and then."

Ed smirked. "As long as you're in a giving mood, then how about this? Why not just let us go?"

"Nice try, kid. But what kind of mass murderer lets his prey get away so easily?" Slicer asked.

Silver Sister sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Now, let's fight!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Did you hear what I said?" Hughes asked. "My dear little Elicia is about to turn three!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…do you think this could wait? I'm at work." Mustang said in annoyance.

"Oh, what a coincidence! I'm at work too! She's the cutest little thing, you should see her!" Hughes gushed.

"I'm sure she's adorable, but stop calling me to gush over your daughter…and on a military line too!"

"Not JUST my daughter, Colonel." Hughes revealed another photo. "I'll gush over my wife too!" Mustang growled in annoyance over this. "I know, I know. It's your turn now. Go ahead, Colonel, I know you're dying to gush over your very own…scar faced Ishvalan."

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"We found many bodies on the site where he vanished. It's been difficult to identify them. He hasn't been sighted anywhere in the east. So, at the present, many people here think that it's most likely that he's dead."

"If that's the case, then I should be able to lift the bodyguard from the Elric brothers soon."

"Is Major Armstrong still under the protection of the brother's protective detail?"

"He was…but a few of his men have taken over now."

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

Ross's eye twitched while Brosh was crying. "We've been played!" She exclaimed. "I thought it was suspiciously quiet in here!"

Brosh sobbed. "Major Armstrong is gonna take his shirt off again and yell at us some more, isn't he?!" He whined. "What's worse, he's probably going to bring in Erza!"

"Those brats are going to pay! Did they even think about how this makes US look?!" She turned around. "Let's go, Sergeant."

"Huh? Where?"

"Where else do you think, Brosh? To the Fifth Laboratory!"

* * *

 _Back at the Fifth Laboratory…_

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom)**

Slicer had dodged their attacks while Youmu, Marisa, Komachi, Isaac, and Fierce Deity Heart, who had turned into that form after receiving several blows from Slicer, had clashed with him many times, none of them showing any signs of stopping while he dodged the various Danmaku as well and then clashed with Ed as they jumped back until they all heard a 'click' from his arm.

 _What happened…?! My shoulder doesn't feel right!_ Ed thought as Slicer then slashed him, but he dodged as he kept dodging his attacks until he received a cut on his shoulder and forehead while everyone else had similar wounds, but the only one who had it worse than Ed was Alice.

Slicer chuckled. "It's been too long since I have had prey that was worth hunting." He said, looking at all of them panting. "But you are tired and wounded now, you won't last much longer. Right about now, my companion should be finished with the party that you have left outside." He said as their eyes widened.

"Is this companion of yours strong?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, he is. He is a bit strong as I am, though."

Marisa chuckled. "In that case, we don't need to worry." She cockily smirked. "Some of the 'party' outside has gotten stronger recently…and one of them still hasn't beaten Ed yet."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

Al punched Barry away and then Maria Jr. screamed at him to deal more damage to him, then got hit by a fire stream from Nan, then Abigail kicked him and Sakuya threw knives at him while Patchouli unleashed Metal Sign: Silver Dragon on him and Icarus fired arrows at him. "AAAAGH!" He yelled and crashed on the ground, as they all smirked at him. "Dammit, why won't you sit still for a second so you'd let me cut you up?!" He yelled, running over to attack them, but they managed to dodge and Al punched his head off. "AAAAH!"

"What the…?" Patchouli wondered. "He's empty!"

"Ahahaha! There's a bit of a story behind that." The armor picked his head up. "Would you like to hear? It's a pretty good yard, you probably already know it though. It all starts by a man named Barry."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Once upon a time, right here in Central, there was a butcher named Barry who loved his work. His favorite part was cutting up the meat into little tiny pieces. But one day, Barry found out that cutting up meat and pork wasn't enough anymore, so he took to the streets and began cutting up people instead, night after night! In time, of course, Barry was caught, but not before 23 victims had fallen prey to him and his knife. Naturally, after terrorizing Central for so long, Barry was sent to the gallows for his wicked deeds, and the world was happily rid of yet another evil man. At least, that's what everyone out there believes. But our story isn't over yet! We haven't even reached the good part! Barry isn't actually dead, you see, he's very much alive and charged to guard a certain place, only without his body!"

Everyone stared at the armor. "YES! THAT'S RIGHT! HE'S STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOUR VERY EYES! I AM THE INFAMOUS SERIAL KILLER, BARRY THE CHOPPER!"

"Sorry, we've never heard of you before." Al said, which caused Barry's mask to comically jawdrop.

 _I've heard of him…_ Nan thought.

"I'm from a little town of the East and these guys are from different worlds, so-"

"FINE! BUT EVEN IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM, SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT LEAST A LITTLE SCARED?! YOU SHOULD BE GOING 'AAAAH' OR 'WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU BODY?!' OR SOMETHING!" He yelled as Al took off his head to reveal the emptiness of the armor. "AAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BODY, FREAK?!"

Nan sweatdropped. _Did I miss something?_

"Hey, now that's impolite." Al said.

"Oh, I see, you were on death row too. You had me startled there."

"No way! I'm not a criminal!"

"Huh? Then what happened to you?"

"It's kind of a long story, when I lost my body, my brother transmuted my soul and bonded it to this armor."

"Your brother?" Barry suddenly laughed. "OF COURSE, YOUR BROTHER!"

"What's so funny about it?" Icarus asked.

"Are you really sure you and your brother are related?"

"…Well, I guess we don't look that much alike, anymore…"

"No no no, that's not what I mean!" Barry said. "Are you _sure_ you're not a puppet created and controlled by your so-called brother." Al gasped. "Were you ever a real person to begin with?"

"How can you ask something like that?!" Maria Jr. yelled. "He was a real boy and his name was Alphonse Elric!"

"Hahaha! How can you be so sure of that?"

"I have memories! I remember who I was before!" Al told him.

"And who's to say those memories aren't made up?"

"B-but…Winry and granny… they know me."

"That's easy! They're in on it, too!" Al gasped. "Silly boy, you were never alive to begin with! It's as simple as that!"

"Then how do you know that you weren't alive?"

"I was, trust me!"

A guard made his appearance and aimed his gun at them. "This area's off-limits! Don't move!" He ordered…but Barry simply tossed his knife at his head without even looking, as everyone gasped at this.

"THERE, did you see that?! There's nothing I love more than chopping up live people! I can't control myself! I kill, therefore I am! As long as I know that's all I need to prove myself that I've always been me! AHAHAHAHA!"

"You bastard…" Maria Jr. growled and screamed at him, pushing him into a wall.

"OOOF!" Barry groaned. "…And while I'm on the subject, are you sure you're a human?"

"What? Of course I am! I got flesh, don't I?"

"Ah, while that may be true…there's one thing you're forgetting. Your screams!" He said. "How is that even possible to hurt someone?" He asked as Maria Jr. tilted her head. "…Let me give you a demonstration." He looked at Abigail. "You there, girl! Scream at me!"

"Uh…okay." Abigail said and then screamed at him.

"Ah, I love the sound of screaming. Alright, now you scream at me!" He told Maria Jr., who screamed at him again, but instead of it bouncing off of Barry, it slammed right into him like a freight train and slammed into the wall again. "Agh! See what I mean? Screaming, how the heck is that supposed to damage you? Well, besides shattered eardrums, but still! How do you even KNOW you're human? A normal human scream shouldn't push someone to a wall like that! Were you raised by wolves, by any chance?"

"No…I was raised by Monster Rats, but I was saved by a couple of fellow humans, so therefore, I'm huma-"

"Raised by RATS? That's a new one…" Barry said. "Is that what they call 'wolves' in your world?"

"No…" Maria Jr said and explained what she did before being saved by Rose and Saki.

"I see… so you screamed at your opponents and they were obliterated on the spot… interesting." Barry said. "Don't you think that's a bit odd? How your fellow humans can scream and no one dies, and yet the way you do it, they get obliterated? Plus there's that Death of Shame thing you mentioned that kills you for killing your own kind. But you've still killed a few humans without suffering the affects, haven't you?"

Maria Jr.'s eyes widened. "Are you saying that…"

"Yes, I'm asking you…IF YOU CONSIDER YOURSELF A HUMAN!" He yelled as Maria Jr. couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I-I'm human…" Maria Jr. said. "I have different emotions, I…I…"

"AHAHAHA! YOU'RE DOUBTING YOURSELF! I LOVE THAT!" Barry yelled.

"OKAY, TIMEOUT!" Nan yelled as they all looked at him as he marched straight over to Barry. "Are you really sure you're Barry the Chopper?"

"What?! Of course, I'm Barry the Chopper! I just told you!"

"…Impossible, the Barry I know has more teeth and is less of a goofball." He said as he looked at the blood as he dipped his finger in it and started drawing a picture of it.

"Oh please, why would I have more teeth…and are you saying I shouldn't be a lovable goofball?!"

"See, now THIS is Barry. You're just a funny little goofball in the armor and it's so bizarrely weird." Nan said as Barry looked at the blood drawing.

"So, this is me with more teeth?"

"Yes, and you didn't have a goofball attitude." Nan said. "You were more sadistic and scary."

"More sadistic and scary…" Barry looked at the drawing and rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm…"

"HE'S ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT IT?!" The group yelled.

 _Come on, buddy… go back to the way you were before. I actually want a good challenge instead of a goofball._ Nan thought with a smirk.

"Hmm…nah." Barry said.

"HUH?!" Nan yelled.

"It's fun cutting people up…and where's the fun when you can't be a goofball?" He asked, raising his cleavers to try and cut Nan.

"W-WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS NOT HOW IT WENT IN MY HEAD!" Nan yelled as a hand quickly grabbed Nan's arm before he's sliced to pieces by Barry as Nan saw that it was Alicia who grabbed him.

"See, this is why I call you an idiot sometimes!" Alicia said.

"Oh, why don't you go sleep under a steamroller?!" Nan growled as the two glared at each other.

"WORRY ABOUT THIS LATER!" They yelled at them as Barry went back to fighting.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"Your friends are that good, are they? Then I will have to hurry up and defeat you, so I can get around to taking care of them." Slicer said.

Ed looked at something in the corner of his eye, as Isaac had the same idea. "GO AL, DO IT NOW!"

"YOU TOO, NAN!" Isaac yelled.

"What?!" Slicer turned around to see nothing, as Isaac quickly nodded at Youmu who quickly flew over and slashed through his head before Slicer could do anything. "That was…dirty!"

"There's no such thing as dirty in a fight!" Isaac told him. "…Unless if Nan and Alicia fight, then it's a whole other ball game!"

"Who's Alicia?" Ed asked.

"Well, to us, a friend… but to Nan, a hag." Isaac told him.

"Good lord, he's friends with an ugly witch?!" Ed yelled.

"…Well, not exactly." Isaac said.

"…What's the matter? You still haven't destroyed the blood seal I so kindly pointed out." Slicer said as Ed walked over and grabbed the head. "You going to or not?"

"There's something I need to ask you about." Ed said.

"The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Yes, tell me everything you know about it."

"Sorry, can't."

"Hey now, tell me! We did beat you at your own game."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm not beaten yet." Slicer said as they turned around to see the body still alive and well as it slashed them, but they dodged…however they were all hit, luckily it was just a nick.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed.

"I forgot to mention something about this mass murderous Slicer."

"His crimes were REALLY done by a pair of brothers!" The body said.

"An independent head and body? That's a dirty trick!" Isaac growled.

"Now now, weren't you the one who said there was no such thing as 'dirty' in a fight?" The head asked.

"He's got you there, bro." Fierce Deity Heart said.

"Ah, can it…" Isaac muttered.

"Are you ready?" The body asked. "Round two is about to begin!" He said as the body was a lot faster than before as he managed to hit them all as Alice looked like she was about to pass out at any second. "The first one to die is you!" He said, going to the puppeteer. "DIE!" He yelled, but then suddenly, Youmu slashed through him, cutting him in half again as the head gasped at this.

"Thanks…" Alice weakly said as Youmu nodded as Isaac and Fierce Deity Heart used Curaga on all of them.

"ARGH! IT'S NOT FAIR!" The body wiggled around as they freaked out at this.

"I'd hate to say it, brother…but we lost." The head muttered.

Ed poked the legs. "So you're not going to tell me you're actually THREE brothers. Right?" He asked.

"No, no." They both said.

"Come on, you've beaten us, didn't you? Hurry up and destroy us." The head ordered.

"In the past, a dark side of me would happily do so, but… I'm not a murderer." Isaac said.

"None of us are." Marisa said, putting her Kirisame Blade away.

"With bodies like these, are we even people?" The head asked, referring to Ed.

"I consider you people whether you have physical bodies or not. If I didn't, I wouldn't believe my brother isn't a person either."

 _Or my older sister._ Fierce Deity Heart thought.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Barry slashed Al. "Come on, what's the matter, little puppet?"

"I told you, I'm not a puppet!" Al growled.

"You keep telling yourself that!" He said as Maria Jr. screamed at him to knock him into a wall. "The more you keep screaming, the more I believe you're not human!" He said, causing Maria Jr, to freeze in place.

 _Am I not…really human…?_ Maria Jr. thought while Al just stood there.

"If you really want to believe you're both human, then let me see for myself! You have a blood seal, don't you? If you go and destroy it, then it'll prove you were a real boy, all along! And as for YOU…" He pointed to Maria Jr. "Ask your friends, do THEY know you're a human?"

"Of course she's a human! She's got flesh and blood just like all of us!" Alicia said, grabbing the deceased guard's gun and aiming at him.

"But have any of you seen her bleed? If she has blood, then she's a human…but would seeing blood really prove that?" He asked.

"…Wow, you're more annoying than in the other anime. How do you even know you're not even-" Alicia slapped Nan.

"WILL YOU JUST LET GO OF THE PAST AND FORGET ABOUT ALL THE THINGS YOU SAW IN THE ORIGINAL ANIME?!" Alicia screamed at Nan.

"Maybe I will if you didn't beat me to a pulp, you irrelevant hag!"

"You dirty little…!" Alicia growled.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?!" Sakuya yelled.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"I know my brother is a human being, that means you guys are human too." Ed said. "I will not take the life of another person."

The head stared at him and then suddenly laughed. "Brother…?" The body asked.

"My brother have been lying, cheating, stealing, killing together for as long as we can remember! And now that we're in these pseudo-bodies, we've been treated as humans for the longest time! Don't you see the irony? For that boy, I'll give you a parting gift. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you who made the Philosopher's Stone and ordered us to guard this place."

Suddenly, claws of some sort came out and impaled the blood seal of the head as everyone's eyes widened at this. "Brother!" The body exclaimed.

"My, that was a close call." A female voice called out. "Number 48, you should know better than to talk about things that don't concern you." She said as the claws returned to none other than Lust and then Envy revealed himself.

"Well well, would you look at that! What's the Fullmetal pipsqueak and the 'losers of light' doing here?" Envy smirked.

"Such troublesome fools." Lust said. "How did you find out about this place?" She asked before splitting the head in half, horrifying them all.

"Brother! BROTHER! BROOOOTHER!" The body yelled before being impaled by Envy.

"Quit your pathetic blubbering, you idiot!" Envy growled as he kept impaling the blood seal. "You were trying to kill one of the most important sacrifices! Do you understand me? You could've messed up the entire plan! WHAT WOULD WE HAVE DONE THEN, HUH?!" He asked before removing the sword and walking over to them as Ed weakly got up.

"Tell me who you people are…" He demanded. "What plan are you talking about? What do you mean by 'important sacrifice?'"

"Oh my, the pipsqueak's raring to go! I think I made it angry!" Envy taunted.

"Don't call me pipsqueak again…!" Ed growled.

"Then what would you prefer?" Envy asked. "Eh, pipsqueak?" He smirked as he kicked him, but he dodged. "Whoa now! There's no need to fight here! Someone might get hurt, you know!" He said as they got ready to fight.

"This is a fight you started." Ed clapped his hands together. "SO COME ON!" He yelled…and then his arm just basically stopped working as they just stared at him.

"…Technical difficulties." Lust said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" They all yelled.

"Lucky me!" Envy grinned as he grabbed Ed by the hair and knee'd him in the gut to knock him out. "You're fortunate your arm's broken, if not for that, you wouldn't be getting off so easily!" He said and dropping the unconscious Ed. "As for you…" He smirked as they all got ready to fight him.

"I'll take on the woman." Alice said, getting ready to fight as her dolls got ready for the action as well, including Shanghai and the Hourai Doll.

"A puppeteer? How interesting." Lust said, extending her claws. "And yet…" She slashed them to pieces as her eyes widened in shock.

"No! Hourai…! Shanghai!" Alice started tearing her up.

"You named your dolls? How precious." Lust said. "You're going down just like them!" She said, aiming her hand at them and impaling her in various places as she screamed in agony.

"ALICE!" They yelled, as this distraction gave Envy enough time to knock them all out as Alice fell to the ground.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"NO!" Shinki screamed. "ALICE!"

"Hmm, she relies on her dolls to fight…" C.C. mused, rubbing her chin in thought. "Interesting…" She said. "I wonder if we can up her power a little…" She said.

"Yukari! Gap me over to that world!" Shinki requested.

"What for?" Yukari asked.

"It's Alice, this woman with sharp claws almost killed my daughter…and she ripped her dolls to shreds!"

Yukari's eyes widened. "Hourai and Shanghai too?"

"Yes!"

Yukari opened up a gap. "Go and save Alice, hurry!" She ordered as Shinki quickly ran in, but unaware…C.C. snuck in before the gap closed.

* * *

 _In the world…_

"You know, it won't be nearly as fun to kill you… I'll let you live for now." Lust smirked at the bleeding Alice. "You know…we can't have them snooping around here anymore. It's too dangerous. Blow it up." She ordered.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"AHAHAHAHA! I GOT YOU NOW!" Barry yelled as he had pinned Al and Maria Jr. to a corner as the others were panting…but then suddenly the cleaver was shot off by a gun. "Agh! What?!" He exclaimed as he turned around to see Ross and Brosh.

"Stay right there…or the next one puts a hole in your head!" Ross threatened.

"Why wait?" A voice asked as Remilia landed on the ground in front of them…looking entirely different.

 **BGM: Septette for the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

She had a new scarlet dress on with the Scarlet Devil Mansion and a scarlet moon on it. Her hat was entirely gone as she had scarlet lipstick on with scarlet eye shadow. She was also wearing a necklace with none other than the Gungnir on it and also wearing scarlet red high heels. Going along with the dress, she wore red skintight gloves that extend to her arms and has a skirt cape.

"Who are you?" Barry asked.

"Remilia Scarlet… the Goddess of Fate." She smirked.

"Goddess of Fate? That's actually fitting." Nan said.

"I wonder if fate has you dying by me CHOPPING YOU TO BITS!" Barry ran over to the vampire.

Remilia sighed. "Begone." She said, pulling her arm back to form the Gungnir and then threw it at Barry, as it exploded once it hit him as he flew off to who knows where in the city.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAH! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAACK!" Barry yelled.

"…Has the Gungnir always exploded?" Nan asked.

"No, it always pierces through the opponent, so this is a new one." Sakuya said.

Remilia looked at Sakuya and Patchy. "I like your new looks." She said and then suddenly the building exploded as they saw Envy and Lust coming out while carrying them all…plus an already half-dead Alice.

"Here's your heroes." Envy said, tossing them to them as they groaned as Maria Jr. ran over to the unconscious Rose.

"And this. Take good care of them, he's an important sacrifice." Lust said as they quickly disappeared into the smoke.

Remilia looked at the unconscious bodies and then at Alice as Shinki soon landed and picked up her daughter. "So, what did I miss?" She asked.

Maria Jr. looked at Rose before looking at her hands. _Am I…truly human?_ She thought.

 _Am I not…who I think I am?_ Al thought.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Don't worry buddy! It's still Barry the Chopper!**

 **...BUT HE'S DIFFERENT NOW. HOW CAN I COPE WITH A GOOFBALL INSTEAD OF A SADISTIC MANIAC?!**

 **Deadpool: *pats on back* It'll be okay!**

 **Riiight...**


	87. The Journey to Rush Valley

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Well, on the bright side…you're not so heavily injured." Tristina said as Isaac rolled his eyes as he was on a hospital bed.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Issac muttered bitterly.

"Well, it could've been worse."

"Easy for you to say! I'm stuck in this hospital bed!" He complained as he saw all his friends there…minus one certain boy. "…Hey, where's Nan?"

"He's outside. You know how he is with hospitals ever since Alex died." Kai said. "Sure, he recovered from it, but it makes him uneasy. Julia's with him."

"But she died in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital, this is a completely different hospital." Isaac sighed. "Big baby…"

"Well, what can you do about it?" Tristina shrugged.

"How are the others?" Isaac asked.

"Youmu, Marisa, Komachi, Rose, and Maria Jr. have made a full recovery. You can tell Reiji's not feeling so hot since…well…he's your roommate at the moment." Hina said.

Reiji sighed. "Freaking unbelievable…"

"What about Ed and Alice?"

"Those two are in the same room together. Right now Ed's a bit annoyed…and as for Alice…well…" Maria sighed.

* * *

 _With Ed…_

Ed growled in annoyance. "Looks like you can sit up now, huh?" Ross asked with a smile.

"What happened with the Fifth Laboratory?" Ed asked.

"Well, it…um…" Brosh tried to say.

"Somebody blew up the building and there's nothing left of it but rubble." Ross replied.

"DAMMIT! YOU MEAN THEY WIPED OUT EVERYTHING?!" Ed yelled until he felt a stinging pain on his side and he cringed from it. "That didn't feel good… this isn't fair! Do you know how close I was to figuring out the truth? This is no time for me lying around in a hospital!"

The two looked at each other and nodded. "Fullmetal Alchemist, sir!" They both said as he looked at them. "Please forgive us in advance for this!" They said…and Ross slapped him, while Brosh cringed at this.

"You acted like a selfish child and you brought some of your friends with you! You only escaped with your lives because you were lucky!" She scolded and then sighed. "You don't have to do everything on your own, you know. You can lean on other people…like us. Not all adults are the enemy, you can trust us."

"That's all!" Both of them said at the same time again. "Please forgive us for our abusive words and conduct sir! It will not happen again!"

On the other side of the room, Alice was on the bed with a depressed look on her face while Youmu, Marisa, and Komachi were trying to cheer her up, and then they sweatdropped at the two. "No, you're right, I should be apologizing." Ed said.

"My punishment…for slapping you?" Ross asked.

"Huh? Nothing, I had it coming." Ed replied as the two sighed in relief as Ed sweatdropped. "What's got you two so scared of me?"

"State Certified Alchemists carry the rank of the equivalent of a Major." Ross replied with a sweatdrop with Brosh nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't get my certification just so people would kiss up to me. You don't have to worry about talking to me like a high ranking officer."

"Really? Oh…" Ross smiled.

Brosh sighed with relief. "I guess we were scared of the brat for nothing!"

 _They adjust quickly!_ Ed thought. "…Where's Al? I haven't seen him."

"Alphonse got his own lecture earlier." Brosh replied. "…But, I was the one who did the slapping…" He groaned, showing his red throbbing hand.

Ed laughed and then his eyes widened in horror. "Oh no…I just remember I'm in for a less pleasant lecture today." He said as the two officers looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

 _At the Rockbell residence…_

The phone rang and Winry answered it. "Hello, Rockbell Prosthetic Outfitters. Oh, Ed… since when did you ever bother to call? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, here's the deal… I'd hate to ask you, but you'd think you'd make a service call out to Central for me?"

"Service call?"

"Yeah, my right arm's messed up again. I can move the fingers but that's about it. I can't move the arm at all."

Winry lightly gasped and picked up one important screw that she forgot to put in. _How come those three didn't notice this?!_ She thought and sighed. "Yeah, that sounds about right…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. So, what were you doing when the arm stopped working?"

"...I was in a really rough fight."

"YOU DID IT AGAIN, MORON?!" There was a demonic voice mixed with Winry's. "HOW COULD YOU TREAT MY PRECIOUS ALCHEMY LIKE THAT, ALCHEMY FREAK?!"

Ed had pulled the phone away while Winry was screaming in the phone and then slowly pulled it back to his ear. "Uh…are you there? Hello, Winry?"

"Guess I've got no choice. Tell me how to get there."

Unaware of Ed, there were two people spying on him. "You're sure in a good mood today. I thought you were going to… you know what, never mind, forget it. Yeah… yep… sorry again, and thanks. Right… goodbye." He hung up.

"Aww, was that your girlfriend?" Brosh asked.

"MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Ed yelled.

"You liiiiiike her!" Rose teased.

"NO WAY!" He yelled again as blood shot out of his stomach.

* * *

 _Back with Isaac…_

"I wonder where Tristina went…" Isaac said.

"And Hikari… they disappeared on us." Reiji said. "Now that I think about it… everyone went off to do something in the hospital."

"I'd do something too if I wasn't stuck on this bed." Isaac sighed.

"It's like they're completely oblivious that we're in here." Hina said.

"Tell me about it." Souji nodded.

The door opened up. "We're back!" Tristina said as she and Hikari walked in.

"Hey you…guys…?!" Isaac exclaimed in surprise as what they saw before them…was Tristina and Hikari in hot nurse outfits.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?!" Hina and Souji yelled.

"We wanted to make our boys feel better." Hikari smiled.

"We had some help from Marisa and Erza." Tristina smiled as the two walked in…and they were also wearing nurse outfits.

"Do those two have to wear them too?! I understand Erza but my own mother?!" Souji exclaimed.

"Oh come now, I look hot in this outfit." Marisa grinned, doing a pose.

Tristina sat down next to Isaac. "Open wide, I want to examine your mouth real close~" She said seductively as Isaac playfully smirked at her as Tristina leaned close and kissed him, her tongue going through every inch of his mouth while Isaac wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close until she was on top of him.

"Tell me where it hurts~" Hikari seductively said.

"Well, the one that hurts the most is…well, my lips." Reiji said.

"Well, in that case. Let me kiss it to make you feel better~" She said as she kissed him and wrapped his arms around him, their tongues wrestling for a few seconds before the two of them went into a make-out session…and since the door was open, Dante walked by…but backed up and saw this as he then noticed Marisa.

 _Sweet lord, she looks hot!_ Dante thought as he snuck in and placed his hands on Marisa's breasts from behind, gently squeezing them.

"Oh…!" Marisa exclaimed in surprise as she turned to see Dante.

"Hey there, sexy nurse." Dante grinned. "Are there any appointments you can squeeze in for little ol' me? My lips have been hurting recently."

Marisa giggled and turned around. "Well, let me make them feel better, pretty boy~" Marisa said and wrapped her arms around him, making out with him as he was groping her in the process as she was moaning in pleasure.

Hina and Souji blinked and looked at each other. "Well, why not join them?" Souji asked.

"Yeah." Hina nodded as the two started kissing each other as well…and during all of this, Erza's eye twitched.

 _That's just great…_ She thought and then a lightbulb appeared above her forehead as she quickly walked out and closed it behind her. She walked over to Jellal who was getting a drink from the water fountain. "Oh, Jellal~"

"Hmm?" Jellal turned around and then jawdropped at this.

"See anything you like~? Are you in need of some medical attention~?"

"Uh…well…uh…I…" Jellal stuttered, blinking and blushing. "I-I-I already told you I have a girlfriend!"

"It seems you are in need of medical attention… you have a thing called 'Fake-girlfriend-itis.'." She said as Jellal jawdropped again.

 _SINCE WHEN DID SHE FIGURE IT OUT?!_ Jellal thought.

Erza walked forward. "Come here and let me make you feel better~"

Jellal said nothing but subconsciously walked over to Nurse Erza as she then grabbed a hold of him…and then slowly…very slowly...they leaned into each other, their lips about to touch each other…

"AAAAAH!" A voice suddenly yelled and then there was a flash, interrupting their moment as they turned to see Deadpool with a camera. "The JErza ship is sailing!" He said. "Don't mind me! Continue the moment!"

"…Deadpool…" Erza growled, her nurse outfit changing into her Purgatory outfit.

"…Uh oh." Deadpool sweatdropped as he took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screamed and ran after him while Jellal sighed.

"Still, since when did she know I made up a girlfriend?" Jellal wondered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Darn it, Deadpool! I was fangirling over here!" Meredy growled.

"They obviously like each other." Lector chuckled.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch giggled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Sabrina was in a fiery aura. "DEADPOOOOOOOL!" She screamed. "MY SHIP WAS ABOUT TO KISS, DAMMIT!"

"Whoa, she really likes the two together." Terra said.

"Just as much as Natsu and Lucy." Riku said.

"And yet she never showed it once." Sora added.

* * *

 _With Alice…_

The door opened up and Shinki and C.C. walked in. "How is she?" She asked.

"Depressed." Youmu replied.

Shinki sighed. "Can we have a moment alone?" She requested.

"Go right ahead. She didn't say anything to us as soon as she woke up." Komachi said as she and Youmu walked out.

"Hey…" Shinki sat down on Alice's bed. "Is everything okay?" She asked but Alice didn't respond. "Honey?"

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

Tears ran down Alice's cheek. "I-I'm useless…"

"Why would you think that?"

"I rely on my puppets to fight…and when they're destroyed…I…I…" Alice cried loudly. "I'm weak… all of my puppets are weak! They're pathetic…just like I am! I'm the reason why everyone's in the hospital… I'm always the one who gets in the way! I think…everything would be better if…if I just disappeared…"

Shinki frowned at this and hugged her daughter tightly. "You're not useless. You try your hardest and you do everything you can to beat your opponent… you're strong and I know that you are."

"But…am I really strong?" Alice sobbed. "All I do is rely on my puppets… and look at them now…" She said. "Shanghai and Hourai…are barely recognizable anymore."

Shinki looked at the two puppets. "Nothing like a good fixer-upper from Julia." She said.

"But…there's also my Danmaku…and it's not very strong either. Face it…I'm worthless."

"You're not worthless." C.C. walked forward. "It's like your mother said…you're strong. We just need to up your power a little." She said.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"C.C. talked to me about this as soon as I came picked you up last night." Shinki said. "She said she wants to form a contract with you and give you Geass."

"Geass… Like what Lelouch uses?"

"Exactly." C.C. nodded and touched her hand. "Now, what is it that you deeply desire?"

"What I deeply desire…?" Alice asked as she wiped her tears away. "…I've always wanted to make a sentient doll and to become stronger."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"So that's why she left with Shinki…" Lelouch rubbed his chin. "Good to know."

"Hmm, I wonder if she'll get a new outfit?" Reimu wondered.

* * *

 _Back with Ed…_

Brosh was pushing an annoyed Ed in a wheelchair. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. When I was your age, I had a girlfriend about every other week!"

"Wow, you are a lady killer…" Rose said.

Brosh laughed. "Well, ya know!" He said as Ed noticed Al and Maria Jr. sitting in the dark.

"What are you doing, sitting in the dark?" Ed asked, but none of them responded. "Hey, you two!"

Al and Maria Jr. looked at them. "Brother…"

"Rose…"

"You know you can come to the room, right?" Ed asked Al as Rose looked at Maria Jr. in concern as the four stared at each other in complete silence for a little bit.

"I'll be there in a little while. You go on ahead." Al said.

"Okay." Ed said as they went ahead, but Rose stayed there.

Maria Jr. forced a smile. "I'm fine, Rose. There's nothing to worry about."

"…Okay." Rose nodded, still worried about her before walking away and then the two sighed.

* * *

 _At the train station…_

"Ugh…that left me really sore." Winry complained. "I don't understand how Ed and Al can ride on these things." She said as she started walking. "He said to look for the West exit…look for someone familiar that I can recognize right away." She said as she then noticed a certain tall man standing there. "Hello, Major Armstrong! It's Winry!" She called out and ran over to him.

"Hello Miss Winry, did you have a pleasant trip?"

Winry looked around. "Where are those stupid Elric brothers?"

Armstrong tensed up. "Well, you see…" He whispered in her ear as her eyes widened.

Winry gasped. "The hospital?! What happened?!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Winry dropped her luggage as soon as she saw Ed. "Well, that didn't take long." He nervously said. "You're gonna charge me an express service fee, aren't you?"

"No, I won't charge you. I didn't do a good job on your automail last time." A shadow covered her eyes. "And now, you're badly injured." She said as they stared at Ed.

"I-It's not your fault! You shouldn't blame yourself for this! I broke it because I was being reckless! Your repairs were flawless! This was all my fault!" Ed tried to make her feel better.

Winry blinked. _He has no idea… he never noticed that I forgot to put in that screw._

"Besides, if my arm hadn't broken, I would've kept on fighting and would've been hurt even worse! So don't worry about it, okay?"

 _…So it turned out alright?_ Winry asked and then grinned. "Well then! Let's go ahead and get right down to business, shall we? I'll have to charge you the usual rush order fee, of course!"

"…Huh?"

"Hmm?" Winry then noticed a full glass of milk. "…You didn't drink your milk."

"Why should I? I hate it."

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SMALL AND STUNTED FOREVER IF YOU KEEP USING THAT STUPID EXCUSE!"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO DRINK IT IF I DON'T WANNA!"

"YOU SOUND LIKE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT, EDWARD ELRIC!" Armstrong yelled as he was shirtless…again.

"Every growing boy needs his milk." Ross told him.

"Yeah, you want the girls to like you, don't you?" Brosh asked while Al looked at them from behind the door before closing it and walking away.

"…Was that Al?" Ed asked.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I don't get it, Al's been acting really weird lately." Ed said

"Weird, how?" Winry asked.

"It's just like something's been bothering him."

"Now that I think about it… Maria Jr.'s been acting weird too…as if she's bothered by something." Kai said.

"You think Antasma's back?" Flare asked.

"I doubt it… if he was back, Rose would be bothered too, but she's more worried than bothered." Kai replied. "Hmm…"

* * *

 _With the two…_

Rose peeked from the corner along with the three Exceeds, Light, and Horus to see Al leaning over the sink and accidentally crushing the mirror while Maria Jr. was in a fetal position on the bench. "I wonder what went on over there." Happy said. "It's not like them to be bothered."

"Al, I can probably understand…but Maria Jr.?" Lily rubbed his chin in thought. "This is very worrisome."

Light attempted to walk over to Maria Jr., but Carla pulled him back. "It'd be best if you left them alone for now." She advised as Light sighed.

* * *

 _Back with Ed…_

"Okay! You're all set!"

Ed got up. "Well done! Ah, it feels good to have it back! Wow, it feels great! Thanks!"

Winry grinned. "Sure, no problem!"

Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Hughes. "Yo, Ed, my boy! Is it true you brought a pretty blonde girl into your room to service you?!"

Ed fell and blood came out of his side. "She's my automail mechanic, that's all, nothing more!" He glared at him."

"Oh, I see, you seduced your mechanic, have you?"

"NOOO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL! WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" He shouted as Hughes shook Winry's hand.

"Maes Hughes! It's nice to meet you, young lady!"

"You too, I'm Winry Rockbell."

Ed, for some strange reason, slithered up back on his bed. "Nice to see you, Hughes… but don't you have work to do?"

"Nope! It's all under control! I gave Sheska some over time." He grinned.

"…You're a real jerk, aren't you…"

"Oh yeah, and I think you would be happy to know… I just found out that you and Al shouldn't need to be under guard for too much longer."

"Great!"

Winry's eyes widened. "What'd you say?!" She asked before glaring at Ed. "Hold on just a second! How much trouble did you get yourself into this time?!"

"…It's, well…uh… It doesn't concern you." Ed quietly muttered.

"…Of course not. I don't know why I even bother to try, it's not like you'll talk to me anyway." She sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll try to find some place to stay tonight."

Hughes grinned. "Come on, no need for that! Why don't you spend the night at my place?"

"Really?"

"Of course! My wife and daughter will be delighted to have you!"

"No, I-"

"Come on, it's settled! Here, let me take that!" Hughes was literally dragging Winry out of the room. "Come on, let's go!" He laughed.

"Do you really have to drag me?!" She asked as everyone in the room sweatdropped at this and when they went to Elicia's birthday party, he found Rose, Maria Jr., Light, Horus, and the Exceeds and kidnapped them for the party…or catnapped in the Exceed's case.

"What…just happened…?" Carla asked.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what's this for?" Winry asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Miss Winry! Today happens to be my darling little Elicia's birthday!" Hughes exclaimed, fanboying over it.

"Yummy birthday!" Elicia grinned.

Winry looked at her and chuckled. "So, how old are you?"

"I'm two… no, three!"

Winry jawdropped. "HOW ADORABLE!" She yelled, joining Hughes while everyone else smiled at Elicia, and even Maria Jr. seemed to back to her normal self… at least, for now…

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I've known the Elric brothers for as long as I can remember." Winry said. "We grew up together, they're like my brothers." She said, watching the kids and Exceeds play with Elicia.

"And I'm sure how annoying those two are, it can be plenty to worry about." Hughes grinned.

"That's an understatement." Winry laughed. "When they came back for a visit, it was because Edward's arm was busted up…and now he calls me out here because he was seriously injured again. Something's bothering Al, too…" She said and looked at Maria Jr., who was being hugged by Rose as she hugged him back…but a tear ran down her cheek. "Now that I think about it… something's bothering Maria Jr. too." She said quietly. "But, the boys keep their mouths shut though, they don't ever tell me what's going on. It's just like when they left Resembool for the first time."

"Maybe nothing needs to be said." Hughes said. "You know these boys, Winry. It's possible they thought you'd understand without them saying anything."

"Maybe…but there are some things that are needed to be told."

Hughes chuckled. "Just what am I going to do with you? In general, men prefer their actions speak instead of words. When they're in pain, they don't want to burden anyone with it, but if they could help it. They don't want anyone to worry about them. That's how they are. In time, they may ask for your help, and when they do, I know you'll be there for them. Isn't that enough?"

Winry thought about it. "Yeah…"

* * *

 _The next day…_

"WHAT THE HELL!" The guys exclaimed as they looked at a new Eirin and Tewi before them.

Eirin is now wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and a white lab coat over them with some doctor's tools in a pocket and a red cross symbol on the back, along with some red heels. She still has her hat and has a stethoscope hanging off her neck.

Tewi is wearing a pink and white jester outfit. Under her left eye is a carrot marker. She also has a ring that looks similar to Hoopa's rings.

"Holy crap, Nan is missing out big time!" Souji exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Isaac exclaimed.

Deadpool snapped a picture of the two girls. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to Nan's hotel room!" He said as he took off.

"Well, those two look interesting." Ed said as he spotted something in front of him as he looked down…to see a glass of milk with his breakfast. "So, we meet again, you little bastard! I'm NOT going to drink you!"

"Brother, you have a body that needs nourishment… you have to drink it."

"I don't have to if I don't want to. It may not look like it, but I've grown some… but everyone keeps calling me a pipsqueak." He muttered in annoyance. "Especially that Yukari hag, wherever she may be." He sighed. "I wish I was like you, Al. You have such a big body."

Al angrily stood up. "IT'S NOT LIKE I ASKED FOR THIS, BROTHER!" He snapped as everyone looked at him in surprise right when Winry walked in.

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You're right…it was my fault that it happened. But I'll make it right and I'll get your body back, you'll see, Al."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE!"

"L-look, I promise I'll get you back! Believe me, Al! I'll do it!"

"Believe you? How am I supposed to believe anything when I'm stuck in this body?!" He yelled while outside, Hughes, Ross and Brosh heard everything. "What should I believe in, my memories?! Memories are just scraps of information that can be made up as easily as anything else!"

"Al, wh-what are you talking about?"

"Brother, do you remember what you said you were so afraid to tell me? I think…I think I might know what it was. Maybe you wanted to say that my soul and my memories are really artificial constructions you created!"

Ed's eyes widened at this, but then quietly stood up and walked out of the room. "Ed, wait…!" Winry said, but Ed said nothing and kept on walking. "Al…" Winry growled and turned to him. "YOU MOROOOOOOOON!" She yelled, slamming her wrench on his head to knock him down as Ross, Brosh and Hughes shuddered at this.

"Wh-where did that come from?!" Al asked as tears ran down Winry's cheeks, as he gasped. "Winry!"

"You idiot!" She slammed her wrench on his head again. "You have no idea how Ed feels! Do you have any idea of what he was so afraid to tell you about?! He wants to know if you blame him for what he did to your body, Al!"

 _"It's all my fault, Al lost his body and it's all my fault! He can't eat anymore, he can't sleep, he can't feel cold or warmth, he's my little brother and I'm supposed to protect him! And I did this…! How can he ever forgive me?!"_

 _"Al isn't the type of boy who would resent you for this. Just ask him and you'll see." Pinako told him._

 _"No, I'm too afraid! I'm too scared of what he'll say!"_

Winry kept slamming her wrench on Al's chest. "And then…you idiot… you said that!" She sobbed. "Who would ever do something like that?! Who would be prepared to risk his own life, to create a big brother?" She sobbed, dropping her wrench. "Don't you get it? All the two of you have left…is each other." She wiped her tears. "Now…go get your brother…start running!"

"Right!" Al said and then took off. And soon after, Deadpool, Nan, and Julia.

"Did he finally have the courage to come here?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Nah, I just dragged the two love birds out of bed." Deadpool said.

"…Don't tell me there were going to do THAT again…"

"Oh no no no, they were playing Smash Bros on their 3DS. I just thought they'd need some fresh air and smell the roses!" He grinned.

Nan sighed. "This whole place is depressing…" He said, but then noticed Maria Jr. depressed. "Something bothering you?"

"...No." Maria Jr. lied.

"This about what Barry the Chopper said?" Nan asked. "About you doubting yourself?"

"...Yes." came Maria Jr.'s answer.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked with worry.

"Some of you may not know this yet, but Maria Jr. originally came from a different world; the world of Shin Sekai Yori." Professor Jacob said. "In this world, there are human villages who's residents have unique powers, similar to the one's Maria Jr. has."

"However Maria Jr.'s birth parents were killed by a race called Monster Rats, who ended up raising her." Tohka continued as she walked in. "The Monster Rats wished to overthrow humanity, but they had no means to counter the humans' psychic abilities. So they planned to raise human infants as their weapons, like they did with Maria Jr., making them believe that they themselves were Monster Rats."

"That's awful..." Iris gasped.

"It is, but that's not the end of it." Jacob said.

Jacob and Tohka went on to explain that humanity of that world were incapable of violence against each other due to a genetic modification and social condition in their psychic abilities. The act of murder activates a biological Death Feedback, or Death of Shame, causing the murderer's organs to shut down and killing the attacker almost instantly. This did not affect Maria Jr. as she believed that she was a Monster Rat before Rose convinced her otherwise. Had Maria Jr. killed a Monster Rat then, then she would have died from the Death of Shame.

"But…" Maria Jr. choked out. "...I still killed some humans. They were bad but...still human. I should have been killed by the Death of Shame but...I'm still here...I'm not a Monster Rat...but maybe...maybe I still don't think I'm...human..."

Rose hugged her tightly. "Don't say that…" She said. "You're still my sister…and nothing will change that."

"What you are whether you're human, Monster Rat, or anything else doesn't matter." Tohka said.

"What matters is who you are." Jacob added.

"T-thank you…" Maria Jr cried, holding Rose tightly. "I love you, sis…"

"I love you too, sis." Rose said, both hugging each other as tears ran down Rose's cheeks…happy tears to be exact. Maria Jr. was still be bothered with the revelation of what she learned, but for now she will have to deal with that later.

"Nan, are you crying?" Kai asked.

"I-It's just so beautiful…" Nan said, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's perfect…"

"Welp, he smelled the roses! Mission accomplished!" Deadpool grinned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ed and Al…_

"Big brother…" Al said as they were both on the roof and on their backs.

"Yeah?"

"…I'm sorry."

Ed chuckled. "It's okay! We'll get your body back one way or another!" He said.

"Yeah!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Scar…_

"Mmm…argh…" Scar groaned as he woke up to see an Ishvalan kid in front of him.

"Hey! You're awake!" He grinned.

"…Huh…?!" Scar wondered in confusion.

* * *

 _Back at East City…_

"Colonel?" Riza woke him up. "There's a bunk in the barracks if you need a nap."

"Ugh…I'm fine. I still need to organize and pack up all of my paperwork before we transfer to Central. I haven't much time to sleep."

"It looked like you were in a pretty vivid dream there."

"Heh, not really…it was just an old memory."

* * *

 _Back at the hospital…_

"Well, here it is. The last thing I remember was this guy kicking me." Ed said, showing his bad drawing of Envy. "I'm sure he kicked the others too."

"He did…and it hurt." Isaac muttered.

"It'd odd that he let you live." Armstrong said, looking outside. "And it's odd that she was allowed to live too." He said, looking at Alice who was chatting with Shinki and C.C. "But what about this sacrifice and armored souls?"

"Not to mention the Auraboris Tattoos on the transmutation circles." Hughes added. "And Doctor Marcoh claims they were using the Philosopher's Stone in Ishval."

"Every clue we have to work with seems to lead to its own mystery."

"Not much we can do about that, though…" Hughes muttered. "Any answers we might have found are under a ton of rubble back in the lab." He said as everyone tried to think about this.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"They are talking about some seriously crazy stuff in there." Brosh said.

Ross covered her ears. "You've heard of the old cliché 'curiosity killed the cat', right?" She asked. "Well, it's true."

"Pardon me, Lieutenant. But I'm looking for Edward Elric." A voice said as Brosh's eyes widened at this. "The Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Sure, this is his-" Ross opened her eyes and uncovered her ears and gasped.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"I'll run a search and see if I can find some priors on anyone wearing an Auraboris Tattoo." Hughes said.

"Very good, and while you do that, I'll continue to looking into the research team that was working with Doctor Marcoh on Ishval."

The door suddenly knocked and then King Bradley himself walked in. "Sorry to interrupt." He said as the FMA gang freaked out over this.

 _Well, if ain't ol' Pride himself._ Nan thought, not knowing that this version was called 'Wrath' instead of 'Pride'.

"Fuhrer Bradley! Your excellency!" Armstrong exclaimed.

Bradley raised his hand. "Calm down, gentleman. This is just an informal visit." He grinned and then saw the others. "Oh, and others. Pleased to meet you." He greeted.

"May I please ask the occasion, sir?" Hughes asked.

"This young man…oh, you're injured. I thought a nice melon would cheer you up."

"Uh…I guess…" Ed said and then remembered who he was talking to. "UH, THANK YOU, SIR!" He shouted.

"I understand that you've been checking up on some senior staff, is this true Major Armstrong?"

"Uh…yes…but how did you…?"

"You should know that nothing gets past me, Major." He said, looking at the others. "I know that you came to our world to take out a problem, correct?"

 _Holy crap…how did HE know?!_ Isaac thought.

 _Very perceptive of you, Pride…_ Nan thought.

Bradley chuckled and then looked back at Ed. "Tell me what you know about the Philosopher's Stone." He ordered. "And I hope for your sake, that you don't know too much." He said, causing everyone to tense up at this. "That goes for you as well." He said, looking at all of them as some of them were sweating bullets as he then chuckled and then laughed. "I'm only kidding! There's no need to be so uptight." He smiled, causing some of them to sigh in relief while the rest anime fell from this.

"I know there's been some suspicious activity within the military lately and I believe there needs to be something done about it." He said, reaching down for the pieces of papers.

"Oh, uh…that's just uh…" Armstrong tried to say.

"A list of the research team assigned to study the Philosopher's Stone." Bradley said. "Every person listed in this document has been reported missing."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"They all vanished several days before the Fifth Laboratory collapsed. It seems the enemy is always one step ahead of us, even with my fast network of informance, there's no way to tell how well our ranks have been infiltrated. The most we know about them, is that they know a lot about us."

"In that case, this is proving much more dangerous than we imagined." Hughes said.

"Hmm…" Bradley put the papers down. "Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Elric brothers, Keyblade Wielders and friends, you've all proven yourselves to be trustworthy characters. From this point on, I'm giving you a direct order, to forget this matter and all that it concerns. At this time, suspicion is the strongest line of offense and our only form of defense is discretion. Do not trust anyone, keep this to yourselves at all costs." He ordered. "However, when I deem the time is right to confront the enemy, I expect you to join me in the effort."

Hughes and Armstrong saluted. "Sir!"

"Where is he? Has Fuhrer Bradley been here?" A voice asked.

 **End BGM**

Bradley saluted. "Gotta go!" He said and walked away. "Damn bodyguard thinks he's my shadow…" He muttered as he opened up the window. "You see, I snuck away to get a few minutes of privacy. Well, farewell for now!" He climbed over the window and walked away.

"Hey Ed!" Winry walked in to see everyone with grim faces. "…Did I miss something?"

"Not really…just a tornado passing through." Ed muttered.

Winry closed the door. "Well, I don't think I can do anything about _that,_ but I did get you the train tickets you asked for."

"Thanks, right on time."

"You sure are a man on the move, aren't you? Your wounds haven't even healed completely." Armstrong said.

"Two days of hospital food and sick people is enough for me, thanks." Ed grinned.

"Now where are you headed off to this time?" Hughes asked. "What's in Dublith?"

"Well, with things that are going on lately, Al and I decided to go visit our old teacher!" Ed grinned, hearing the trembling armor shaking.

"I think I'm too scared, brother! No way she's not going to kill us!" He whined.

"Look, don't you chicken out on me now! I'm scared too, okay?!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "What kind of teacher is this…?"

"It appears you have a rather lengthy journey ahead of you." Armstrong said.

"How far is Dublith?" Winry asked.

"Well, let's see… Here it is! All the way down here!" Al said.

Winry looked at the map…and suddenly screamed as they all freaked out at this. "Wh-what is it?" Ed asked.

"That! That right there! Right before Dublith! It's the holy land of automail engineering! It's Rush Valley!" She exclaimed and started fangirling and flailing her arms. "We have to go, we have to go, we have to go! You have to take me!"

"Yeah, whatever. I don't think they'd take you anyway."

"Well, somebody has to pay for my travel fair!"

"Well, why does it have to be me?!"

"Come on brother, what's the big deal? It's on our way." Al told him.

"Only if you want to, Al." Ed folded his arms.

"Yaaaay!" Winry squealed with delight. "I've got to call and tell grandma!" She said and then ran off as they all stared at the door, wondering what just happened.

Hughes placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "She'll make a fine wife someday."

"Don't start that again!" Ed growled.

"Heheh! I'd rather talk about my wife anyway!" Hughes smiled.

* * *

 _At Hughes's house…_

"It's time for bye-bye! Daddy's gotta go to work, now!" Hughes cutely said to his daughter.

"Daddy, come home early today, okay?" Elicia smiled.

"Hmm, I can try, but daddy has a lot important work that needs to be done!" He playfully squished her cheeks. "But I promise to do it as fast as possible!"

"Alright, don't be late now!" Hughes's wife told him.

Hughes looked at Winry. "Well, miss Rockbell, I probably won't see you again before your train leaves, but it's been fun. Oh, and tell the boys I said goodbye."

"Thanks mister Hughes. I really do appreciate your hospitality!"

"You just make sure you come back to visit us any time you're in Central, okay? Our home is your home, too. Till then, take care of yourself, bye!" He waved before taking off.

* * *

 _That afternoon…_

"So, why is it so important that you guys see your teacher?" Winry asked as several people were sleeping on the train.

"Well, a few reasons. One of them is because I'm tired of getting my ass kicked."

"Wait, is this some sort of combat teacher? Why don't you just quit fighting?"

"Oh, that'd be nice! Sorry, but it's not as simple as that! This isn't only about our fighting, our core needs a little work too, right Al?"

Al nodded. "Exactly. We feel like our teacher will help us grow and make us stronger on the inside."

"Yeah, and we're gonna need as much strength as we can get."

"What's reason two?" Winry asked.

"To see if she knows anything about the Philosopher's Stone." Ed replied.

"And to ask about the truth within the truth. We haven't gotten any closer to figuring it out." Al told her. "There's a chance our teacher knows something about it."

"Let's just hope we can get a chance to ask her." Ed muttered. "You should be more worried about explain your appearance, Al. Considering…" His eyes widened. "Considering…she's gonna kill us when she finds out what happened!"

"It would've been nice to have a girlfriend before I died!" Al whined.

"Maybe you should get a new teacher." Winry sweatdropped.

"Ahem!" Plague Knight walked forward. "Anyone who's still awake, may I introduce to you…the new Byakuren, Alice, and Meiling!" He said as they looked to see the three of them.

Byakuren had a purple and brown color scheme. The symbols on the hat matched those of her Sutra Scroll. The entire set is purple in color and brown where the ropes are in the original set. The beaded necklace is the same one Byakuren wore from before, only the beads are engraved with the symbols from her scroll. Her hair remained unchanged.

"Is that…based off of Warcraft?" Worldwalker asked.

"Of course!" Plague Knight grinned as Nue jawdropped at the new Byakuren.

"I saw a few monks wearing that set of armor on Azeroth when I was there" said Hikari

Meiling's new look is based off Ling Xiaoyu from the Tekken Series. The dress is the green color of Meling's dress and had a star symbol with the Chinese Kanji for Dragon on the front (what is on her hat). She is wearing loose white pants (to reference her fighting game appearances) and is wearing similar shoes to Xaioyu, only instead of bells tied to them they have stars with a bat emblem on them. She's also wearing silver bracelets on her wrists that has a star with the Dragon Kanji on it.

"I look all kick butt!" Meiling grinned.

"You may not know this, but Alice was given Geass after she was visited by C.C." Plague Knight said. "So I thought it'd be appropriate to change her outfit!"

Alice is in a body suit similar to Zero's when he is using a Knightmare. It ends with heels on the feet. The main color is light blue and the gold lines are pink instead. Some of her cleavage is shown (not much as the suit is already skin tight). The gloves are a darker blue. The cape keeps the high collar that Zero's has and goes down to between her feet and knees and can be wrapped around her. Her hair is shoulder length and covers the left side of her face and has a light blue Geass Sigil in her hair. She also wore green lipstick and eyeliner.

"Did you say… 'Geass'?" Isaac asked.

"Of course. I felt it was appropriate to change her outfit after C.C. gave her it. I also gave her a Phantom of the Opera style mask, though it's not the Phantom's mask itself." He said.

"So what's the Geass? I'm curious." Nan said.

"Well, like Lelouch… it needs to be at full eye contact. However…it's different than what he does." She said as her right eye lit up while looking at Nan. "My second target." She smirked, as the Geass went over straight to Nan and went into his eyes and it was green.

"Hmm, I don't feel any different." Nan said as he tried to move. "Huh…? Why can't I move?!"

"Heh." Alice smirked and then moved her arm as Nan's arm suddenly moved in sync with hers as she moved it side to side.

"What is this, synchronized hand gestures?" Isaac asked.

"Dude, I am not controlling my body!" Nan told him. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Absolute Puppetry. I can control any victim like a puppet." She said as she did a karate kick to the side where Nan karate kicked Isaac…in the crotch.

"AAAAGH! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THAT?!" Isaac glared at Nan.

"It's not me, it's her!"

"The person still has complete awareness, but cannot move on their own." Alice explained. "Oh, and I also got a bit stronger too."

"Now hold on a second, what do you mean by 'second' person to try this?" Nan asked.

"I used it on Cirno." Alice grinned.

Cirno shuddered. "I'd like to forget about that moment."

Alice chuckled as she deactivated her Geass and put the mask back on, smiling in the process…although Isaac decided to punch Nan to the ground. "I told you that it was Alice! Not me!"

"Yeah, but it was YOUR leg!"

 _Thank you, C.C._ Alice thought with a smile.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Riots in Liore?" Hughes asked, reading the newspaper.

"Yes, it's apparently in response to that sham religion that was praying on the townspeople. They finally realized they were being suckered."

"Yeah…Ishval and Liore. The east has been a real hotbed, hasn't it?" He asked while in front of the men, Sheska was knocked out.

"I'm afraid it's not just the east. There had been reports of uprisings in the north and west as well."

"The bodies have been piling up all over." Hughes muttered. "The government's gonna have a hard time at this rate." He said as he suddenly stood up, looking serious and walking away.

 **BGM: The Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Colonel Hughes? What's wrong?"

"I'll be in the archive room." Hughes replied and closed the door behind him.

In the archive room, Hughes grabbed a marker and circled Liore. "Liore…these endless uprisings. The Philosopher's Stone, human sacrifices… and the outright genocide of the Ishvalan people. This means…how could this even happen? And who could have orchestrated something as terrible as this? I've got to tell the Fuhrer right away."

Suddenly, the door slammed shut as he froze in place. "Hello Lieutenant Colonel, it's nice to meet you." It was Lust. "Well, actually, 'hello' isn't the word I'm looking for." She extended her claws.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Nightmares (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Lust walked over to Hughes as he looked at a tattoo just above her breasts. "Cool tattoo you got there." He said.

"Those are your last words? Wouldn't you rather scream?" She asked as she impaled him right when he threw his knife at her forehead.

Hughes walked out, holding on to his bleeding shoulder and fell to the ground as he slowly got back up and leaned on the wall. "Dammit…" He groaned.

Lust pulled the knife out of her forehead after being motionless for a few seconds. "Dammit…that's exactly how I feel…" She muttered.

Hughes kept walking, unaware of leaving a trail of blood behind him as a woman looked behind her. "Oh my, back again? Who gets to hear about your daughter this ti-" She noticed the blood and gasped. "Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing…" He groaned. "I need a private line…" He walked to the nearest phone. "I have to tell him…" He said as he stared at the phone after picking it up…before putting it back. "…Forget I was here…" He muttered as he slowly walked away.

"But…sir…!"

* * *

 _At a telephone booth…_

"Good evening, Eastern Command."

"I need you to connect me to Colonel Mustang right away!" Hughes ordered.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to connect to an outside line."

"You are speaking to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and this is a matter of life and death!"

"Can I have your code, please?"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO WASTE TIME?!" He yelled in annoyance. "It's Uncle-sugar-Oliver then 8-0-0!" He said as a picture dropped from his book.

"Your code was verified. Please hold while I connect you."

"WILL YOU HURRY?! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" He yelled and then heard a gun being cocked as he froze in place and slowly looked behind him.

"I need to ask you to put down the receiver." A voice asked as it was Ross…or was it? "Please, sir." She said as Hughes turned his head. "Go on, just hang it up."

"You look just like…" Hughes smirked. "But you're not. Who the hell are you, lady?"

"I'm second lieutenant Ross, sir. You've lost too much blood."

"Drop the act, already." He ordered. "You're not second lieutenant Ross. She has a mole under her left eye!"

 **End BGM**

Ross smirked. "You're observant. I can't believe I forgot." Her voice changed to Envy's as he put a mole under the eye. "There, how do I look now?"

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Hughes's eyes widened and gasped as he turned around. "This cannot be happening! Please tell me I'm hallucinating or something!"

"You really are a smart man, Lieutenant Colonel. You ever thought that'd be the cause of your death?"

"Come on, have a heart, will ya? I have a wife and daughter at home waiting for me. So the last thing I'm going to do…" He pulled out his knife. "-Is die on them!" He turned around and got ready to attack but froze in place as Envy had turned into his wife.

He grinned. "You look surprised!"

"Wh-what the hell are you?!" He asked before getting shot.

Mustang's phone went off as he picked it up. "There's a Lieutenant Colonel Hughes for you, he says its urgent."

"Of course he does. Put him through." Mustang said in annoyance. "Look, Hughes… I don't have time for your daughter stories." No answer. "Hey, Hughes… Hughes!"

The phone was dangling as Hughes was heavily breathing as he slowly reached for the phone. "You okay? Hughes!"

Envy picked the phone up and hung it up. "You humans make no sense to me. You throw away your lives for nothing." He smirked as blood slowly covered Hughes's family photo and walked away.

"Gracia…I'm so sorry…" Hughes quietly said. "Elicia…remember daddy loves you…" He looked up at the sky. "I'm sorry…" He said as he went limp right after.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _On the train…_

Carla suddenly gasped as she woke up and looked around. "What's wrong? Bad dream?" Wendy asked.

"N-no…I don't think so…" Carla said. "I just…I just suddenly have this feeling that someone…died."

Isaac looked at her. "I'm sure it was nobody too important." He hoped as a sleeping Rose laid on his lap. He turned his head around…to notice Nan really tense at the moment. "What's wrong?"

"What Carla just said…" Nan clenched his fists. "You don't think it was _him_ , do you?" He asked as Isaac's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" Isaac said as the Keyblade girls looked at each other in worry while Deadpool sighed.

"It's always the people that are your favorites that kick the bucket…" He muttered.

"I knew I shouldn't have gotten on this train…" Shotaro said. "I could've saved him…" He muttered, looking at a sleeping Ed and Winry while Al was reading a book.

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Requiem for the Brigadier General (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Several officers walked to the burial spot and carrying the casket of the deceased Maes Hughes as they soon placed him down. They then shot the guns in the air while everyone has shadows over their eyes…mostly because of their hats. Gracia and Elicia were there as she cringed whenever the guns were shot and then they started burying him.

"Mommy?" Elicia asked. "Why are they putting all of that dirt on daddy?"

"They're burying him, dear…"

"But if daddy gets buried, then he won't be able to do all of his work!"

More tears streamed down Gracia's cheeks and picked her up, crying. "Elicia…"

"Daddy says he has a bunch of work he needs to do!" She cried out as Armstrong covered his face. "No! Stop it! Stop putting dirt on him!" She protested while Bradley's arms trembled on his sword while Mustang fought his tears. "Daddy!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Promoted to Brigadier General." Mustang muttered. "Just for dying in the line of duty. You were supposed to be helping me work my way up through the ranks. You got it all backwards… you damn crazy fool."

"Colonel…" Riza walked forward.

"Alchemists as a whole, we really are horrible creatures, aren't we? There's a side of me that's desperately trying to crack the theories of human transmutation right now. I understand what drove those boys who really tried to…bring back their mother…"

"Are you alright, Colonel?" Riza asked in concern.

Mustang put his hat on. "Yeah, I'm fine…except…it's a terrible day for rain."

"What do you mean? It's not raining."

Mustang looked at the sky as a tear ran down his cheek. "Yes, it is…"

Riza's eyes widened. "Oh, so it is… why don't we head back? It's getting chilly out here."

* * *

 _Later…_

"He said he'd be in the archive room, and then he just left." An officer told Mustang. "He had this look, like he found out something terrible." He opened the door to see the mess.

"So he must've been attacked in here." Mustang said.

"Looks like it. He left a trail of blood and ran all the way down the hall." He pointed to the distance. "Apparently, he went straight for the phone room."

"He was hurt…and he said he needed to call someone…" The woman told them. "But, he just walked out instead. He didn't even dial a number."

Mustang then walked over to the phone booth. _He obviously must've picked up on something big. He was gonna call from the office. But something occurred to him and used an outside line._ He thought as he opened the door to the booth, and looked at the blood stains on the machine. _The code that he gave the operator was only supposed to be use for military emergencies… So what was it? What the hell was he trying to tell me?_

"Colonel." Riza and Armstrong walked up to him. "I've brought over Major Armstrong like you asked me to." She said as Armstrong saluted.

"We have a strong lead on the suspects on the murder of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Armstrong told them.

"Then why aren't you hunting them down right now?"

"We are confident that we know who committed the crime, but we are unsure of their identities." Armstrong replied.

Mustang lightly growled. "That doesn't make sense, Major. Clarify for me!" He ordered.

Armstrong looked away. "I'm afraid I cannot."

"I'm telling you to explain as your commanding officer! You're disobeying a direct order, Major!"

"I told you that I cannot…"

There was a brief silence between the two as Riza had a worried look on her face. "…Fair enough. I apologize for my tone. You're dismissed."

"Sir!" Armstrong saluted and walked away. "…Actually, sir, there is another matter I neglected to mention. The Elric brothers and their friends were recently here. They only departed a couple of days ago."

"They were here in Central?"

"Yes. For a number of days."

"And did they manage to find whatever they were looking for?"

"No, sir, that would be rather difficult as they are pursuing a legend."

"Is that so? Well, thanks for your help."

"Before I leave…" Armstrong said. "That boy they call Nan? He seemed very peculiar lately…"

"What makes you say that?"

"…Let's just when a certain higher ranked officer came by, he seemed rather…tense." He said and walked away as Mustang scratched his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess he wasn't as helpful as you had hoped." Riza said.

"Not a waste of our time. He was more helpful than he meant to be." Mustang said. "He said they had a strong lead, singular tense, on a few suspects. Multiple suspects. Which expects me to believe that a group is responsible…and his obstinate refusal to talk even when I ordered him to… which would mean there's an officer above me that ordered him to keep quiet. The last clue, was that he mentioned the Elric brothers and their friends… not to mention that Nan seemed really tense when someone came to visit. They were obviously researching the Philosopher's Stone."

"There might be some sort of conspiracy going on around here…but what could this mean?"

"That's the big question. But Hughes…I'd say he needs an answer. Once I get to Central, I'm gonna start shaking things up until I find one."

"That doesn't sound like you to mix up your public and personal concerns."

Mustang started messing up his hair. "There's no difference between the two. I will become the fuhrer of this country and I will take vengeance for Hughes. I will do these things because I have to do them. I'm going after the senior staff. Are you with me, Lieutenant?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Riza asked as the two started walking away.

* * *

 _At Rush Valley…_

The train pulled up as they walked out while Winry had a fangirl grin on her face. "RUSH VALLEEEEEY!" She screamed. "Automail! Automail! AUTOMAAAAIL!" She screamed and started dancing around. "I'm so happy!" She exclaimed and suddenly gasped. "Look! It's the most recent gauze model! I never thought I'd behold something with my very own eyes!" She exclaimed.

"Aaaand we lost her." Nan sighed.

"…I think we lost Rose and Nepgear too." Tristina said, motioning over to the two fangirling over automail as well.

"Of course we did." Uni sighed.

"Hey, has anyone seen a kappa around?" Marisa asked.

"No…but have you seen Plague Knight around?" Worldwalker asked as they let it sink in.

"Nitori's missing…and Plague Knight as well…" Isaac said. "…Suddenly, I have a feeling that he's changing the mechanic."

"You got that right!" A voice said as they saw Nitori walking up to them as they jawdropped at the new mechanic in front of them.

Nitori is now wearing a green pair of overalls that stopped below her bust. She wore blue work boots, a blue short sleeved shirt, a pair of safety goggles around her neck, and a green hard hat with the symbol on her current hat. She is wearing a light blue short apron that is connected to a tool belt that has her various tools in it, two green gloves that go half way up her forearm, and her hair has been let down behind her and grown to shoulder length.

"Why am I suddenly getting a Team Fortress 2 vibe to this?" Julia asked.

"You too?" Nan asked.

"I think all of us are." Kai said.

"I've really outdone myself." Plague Knight said proudly as they started walking around while Winry was fangirling all over the place.

"We should've dropped Winry off at the station and head straight to Dublith." Edward muttered, glancing at Rose, Nepgear and Nitori with hearts over their eyes and above them as well. "Including these three as well."

"I'm not leaving my sister here." Isaac glared at him.

"Hey kid! Come back here a second!" A voice stopped Ed as he turned around…and then he was bombarded by onlookers. "I've never seen an automail arm like this before!" Ed sweatdropped.

"It really is unusual! Everyone, take a look!" Another said as everyone gathered around Ed while a girl spotted him with a grin.

"HEY, HOLD ON A SECOND! EVER HEARD OF PERSONAL SPACE?! QUIT IT!" Ed yelled and they decided to strip him…luckily, they kept the underwear on.

"Don't be so rude, they just want a closer look." Winry grinned innocently.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE, WINRY!" Ed yelled as he put his pants back on while everyone was talking with the locals until Ed suddenly freaked out. "Oh no…it's gone!"

"What'd you lose?" They all asked as only the Wielders, Deadpool, Jacob, and the Akira twins knew.

"Only the thing that proves I'm a State Alchemist… my silver watch… gone!" He sweatdropped as their eyes widened while Winry and Al freaked out.

"It sounds like you guys had a run in with Paninya." A man said.

"Paninya?" Ed asked.

"A pick pocket around here that likes to target tourists." Another said.

"Excuse me, what does this Paninya look like?" Deadpool asked the man…in a police uniform as he was also holding a notepad. "And where does she live?"

"YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE, YOU NUMBSKULL!" The Wielders, Jacob, and the Akira Twins yelled at him.

"Gee, I dunno… I forgot what she looks like and where she lives."

"I know something that might jog our memories." They looked at Ed with a grin and with their wrenches out…until he suddenly grew huge with his blade coming out of his automail arm, causing them to freak out and explain everything, also mentioning someone named Dominic.

"Did he eat a Mega Mushroom?" Vito asked.

"I doubt it, if he did… the effects wouldn't last long anyway." Paolo said. "He'd be a tiny pipsqueak again." He said…and then got kicked in the crotch by Ed. "AAAAGH!"

"Paolo!" Maria screamed.

"Excuse me, princess." A voice said as Lucy turned to see Virgo who once again, appeared out of nowhere.

"Virgo?"

"You seem to be missing something."

"I am?" Lucy asked as she searched her pockets. "My whip is still here, my belt is still here, my Celestial Keys…" She felt nothing. "…My Celestial Keys…" Her eyes widened. "SHE STOLE MY CELESTIAL KEYS!" She screamed.

"Do you wish to punish me for not telling you sooner?"

"No way! I'm going to punish that brat for taking my Celestial Keys away!" Lucy growled as she ran off. "GET BACK, YOU LITTLE THIEF!" She screamed as everyone else followed the wizard with Ed and Al right next to Lucy.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"What kind of…idiot…lets their keys get stolen by some pick pocket…?" Iris asked, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Yeah…and their watch too…?" Winry asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!" Lucy yelled at Iris.

"Yeah, what she said!" Ed glared at Winry. "It's your fault for dragging us out here in the first place!"

"MY fault?! Who lost their watch in the first place?!" Winry growled.

"And their keys! You should've kept them in a safe place!" Iris said.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT MY KEYS WOULD GET STOLEN FROM SOME GIRL?!"

"Alright, break it up!" Natsu got between them as he and Virgo were the only ones not affected by the heat.

"Princess, look!" Virgo pointed in the distance as they saw Paninya in the distance. "Isn't that the thief?"

Deadpool pulled out some binoculars. "Yep, that's her, alright!" He said as Nan grabbed them and took a good look at her.

"Hold on just a second! She doesn't have any automail on her arm! How do we know she's the real Paninya and not just some fake?" Nan asked, which caused everyone to anime fall from this.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Ed yelled as he used Alchemy to catch up to Paninya big time with Lucy and Virgo right next to him.

"Uh oh." Paninya said as she picked up the pace as Ed, Lucy, and Virgo followed her until Ed made a wall to trap her.

"We'd like our stuff back." Ed glared at her.

"That was awesome! How'd you do that, mister?"

"I'm an Alchemist! YOU WANT MORE?!" Ed yelled as arms came out to grab Paninya, but she quickly dodged them, including Lucy's whip and Virgo's chains as she jumped through the arms.

"Wow, so cool!" She grinned as she landed on a ledge.

"Hey, quit moving around!" Ed ordered.

"What's the matter, can't catch a little girl?" She called out to them and took off…only to meet Al.

"I've been waiting for you." Al said as Paninya was standing smack-dab in the middle of a transmutation circle as a cage was formed, trapping her.

"Nicely done, Al!" Winry grinned as everyone else was there…minus two Akira twins as Ed, Lucy and Virgo walked up to the cage.

"Now, why don't you hand them over? My watch and Lucy's-" Suddenly, Paninya sliced through the metal cage with her metallic leg as the three froze as Al quickly joined them.

"Come on, you can't be too surprised! You've seen the town haven't you?" She smirked. "Oh, and…" She lifted her other leg as it shot out some sort of blast, knocking the three down and blasting Al's head off. "My other leg's got a 1.5 inch cannon. What do you think of that?" She asked as she ran off.

"COME BACK!" Ed yelled.

"No way, why don't you see if you can catch me?" She asked…and then she was slowed down. "…Hey, why am I running slowly?" She wondered.

"Witch time." Bayonetta smirked and then when time went back to normal for Paninya, Winry caught her arm.

 **End BGM**

"Well now, how do you like that? That wasn't so hard." Winry smirked.

"Don't let her get away!" Lucy told her.

"No way am I letting her go." Winry suddenly formed a smile. "No way, not yet anyway! Not until I get a closer look at that automail!" She fangirled, causing everyone to anime fall at this while Bayonetta just facepalmed, and Winry was joined by Rose, Nepgear, and Nitori.

A door opened. "Oh, hello there, Paninya." A woman said as they looked at the fallen heroes, a witch with a hand over her face and the four girls fangirling over Paninya. "Friends of yours?"

"Not…really…" Paninya replied.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Uh…can we have a talk about my watch and Lucy's keys?" Ed asked, watching Paninya being bombarded with four fangirls as Paninya tried to get away, but couldn't.

"I don't think you'll be getting them any time soon…" Nan said.

Winry suddenly took the man's hand. "The work you've done is just simply fantastic! You're a wonderful engineer!"

"Oh no, don't look at me, miss. I wasn't the one that made them." He said.

"I am." A man said as they looked to see a scruffy looking man who was named Dominic LeCoulte and then the door opened up to reveal the Akira twins and Wizard in his Flame Dragon Style.

Wizard Flame Dragon's outer cloth was bright red, like fire transformed into cloth. His chest armor likewise looked like a Dragon's head with circular gemstones embedded in the brow. His shoulder armor were circular plates with round rubies in the middle. The helmet remained the same from his default Flame Style, but sported silver horns with a red circular ruby embedded on his forehead with a gold mounting.

"Sorry we're late. Some tough Kaijin kept us from chasing Paninya, so we had to call in Wizard." Wyvern said.

"I sense some more Kaijin in this world, so I'm gonna stick around until they're gone." Wizard said.

"What's a Kaijin?" Ed asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"This arm seems to be a bite heavy." Dominic said to Ed after the explanation.

"Yes, I guess it is…" Winry blushed a little.

"You want to be more careful not to strain your outfitee. That could explain why his growth is stunted." Dominic advised.

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Ed yelled and then gasped. "Wait, are you telling me if my automail's lighter, I'd grow taller than this?!"

"Yes, it's a possibility."

* * *

 _In Ed's imagination…_

"Wow, Ed! You're so big!" Al exclaimed.

"You've grown so tall!" Winry grinned.

"Next to me, you guys sure look small!" Ed grinned and then saw a raincloud underneath Yukari. "Who's the shorty now?" He smirked.

* * *

 _Back in reality…_

Everyone could see Ed going with the idea with a huge grin on his face. "Does anyone else hear angels singing 'hallelujah' or is it just me?" Deadpool asked.

"I think it's just you." Happy replied.

"…Right, that settles it." Winry said and turned to Dominic. "Mister Dominic." Dominic turned to Winry. "I beg you, make me your apprentice!" She begged.

"…Not a chance, girl." Dominic replied.

Winry jawdropped. "Maybe you'd like more time to consider the idea?" She hoped.

"No need. I don't take on apprentices."

"I understand, but maybe you could take time out of your busy schedule to teach her how to make automail to make me taller?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Can it, you little flea." He said as he walked away while Ed fell to the ground while Yukari laughed.

"This world is giving me ideas, man!" Yukari laughed.

"She really wants revenge, doesn't she?" Youmu asked.

"Totally." Marisa nodded.

* * *

 _Later that rainy night…_

Al was dragging Ed away. "A flea…he called me a flea…" Ed muttered. "He called me a flea and gave Yukari an idea…" He sobbed.

Al then noticed the woman rubbing her belly. "Excuse me, but are you having a baby?"

"Hmm? Why yes I am."

"Would it be okay if I touched your tummy?" He asked as she nodded and he gently pressed his hand on her belly as Ed noticed this as she invited him to touch her belly too as he did, and then Rose, Maria Jr., Light, and Horus walked in and saw this.

"Hmm?" Ed turned his head. "Hey, you guys! Come over!" He said as they walked over to the woman. "Check this out!" He grinned as the four of them rested their heads on her belly. "She's going to be having a baby soon!"

"A baby…?" Light asked.

"Wait a minute…" Horus said. "I thought babies came from a Centurion! That's what my big sister told me! She never lies!"

"I thought they came from the ocean! That's what big brother told me!" Rose said.

"Wasn't it a Pelipper?" Light wondered.

Maria Jr. happened to already know where babies actually came from as she had seen it from Monster Rats once or twice, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Ed asked. "We were all inside of our mothers one time." He said as he could see their minds processing this.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" The three yelled.

"Ed, I don't think we should tell them…" Al said.

"Good idea. Let's just say that you were inside your mother's bellies by magic!" Ed grinned.

"Magic? Yeah right." Deadpool was suddenly there. "Come along, little kiddies! Uncle Deadpool will show you how it's done!"

"WAIT, DON'T!" The three of them yelled.

Deadpool suddenly pulled out a remote. "Pause!" He said as they were frozen in time. "Alright!" He said as he suddenly put up a little slide show. "You see, kiddies… when your parents love each other very much…"

"Oh no..." Maria Jr. muttered.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"Geez, you'd think the rain would let up." Isaac said.

"No kidding." Iris nodded.

"Hmm, I wonder if it'll ever let up right now." Tristina said.

"It will, don't worry." Erza told them.

Suddenly, they saw three confused kids walking into the room…to see Ed and Maria Jr. punching Deadpool to the ground. "WAY TO GO, GENIUS! YOU RUINED THEIR MINDS!" He yelled.

"It had to be done sooner or later…" Deadpool groaned.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"What do you think?!" Ed growled.

"I am so confused." Rose groaned.

Tristina walked forward to see the slides. "Let's see…" She looked at them and then jawdropped. "HE DIDN'T."

"What?" Iris asked, fearing the worst.

"…He showed them…THIS…" Tristina growled, showing them the slides as the three took a good look and jawdropped at what they were looking at.

The slides were just stick figures in "certain" positions. Luckily they were badly drawn so the kids didn't understand, which was intentional. But that still didn't change the fact on what Deadpool could have done.

"DEADPOOOOOOL!" The three of them yelled with fiery auras surrounding them…although Isaac's was more darker and Iris' was more lighter.

"Aaand that's my cue to leave." Deadpool said as he ran off…but Erza quickly got in front of him with her Flight Armor. "Crap!"

* * *

 _One beat up Deadpool later…_

"Ow…" He groaned.

"I'm going to tear him into pieces…" Isaac growled, still entirely pissed off as he aimed his hand at Deadpool and a dark aura came out of his hand…and then his crotch was Iron Tailed by Umbreon as he fell to the ground in pain…and then Sylveon used Heal Bell on him.

"Umbreon…" Umbreon sighed.

"He's just lucky that they didn't get it…" Tristina sighed as Isaac hugged Rose, Iris hugged Horus, and Maria Jr. hugging Light.

"Unbelievable…" Ed muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Mmm…whenever it pours down like this, my stumps always get achy." Paninya complained as Winry and Natsu were in the room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Winry asked.

"I was in a train accident when I was a kid. It killed my parents and I lost both of my legs in the wreck. I couldn't even go anywhere and had nowhere to go. It felt like my world came crashing down." She explained. "That's when I met Mister Dominic and everything changed completely."

 _"You look like the most miserable, pathetic girl in the entire world. Nothing annoys me more than mopers like you!"_

 _"Let me go, you mean old man! Put me down!"_

"He said I had eyes like a dead person, probably not far off. I'm sure I really did look miserable. So, without anyone asking MY opinion, I was outfitted automail legs! The surgery and rehabilitation were painful, by far the hardest thing I've ever done. But then, soon I was back on two legs and I was so happy! All thanks to him, Mister Dominic. I owe him everything."

She looked at Winry and Natsu. "I'm gonna pay him back somehow, even if it takes my whole life! Of course, he's never willing to take any money from me, so that makes it a bit more difficult."

"That's why you're a thief?" Natsu asked, sounding disgusted.

"If you're so grateful to him, you should clean up your act and stop picking pockets!" Winry scolded as Paninya's eyes widened. "Mister Dominic gave you these legs out of a selfless act of good will! So if you really want to pay him back, use that an act as an example! Instead of stealing trinkets from hapless tourists, stand strong on those two legs that he made for you! Stand up and get to work!"

Paninya couldn't believe what she was hearing from Winry. "Mister Dominic would respect you more for doing that than for stealing."

"…Probably." Paninya nodded. "You know what, you're right! From now on, I'm gonna work honestly to pay him back myself!" She said as Winry and Natsu smiled. "So, I should probably give these things back." She said, pulling out the watch and keys. "These symbols on these keys look so…weird though." She muttered before tossing them to Natsu. "These probably belong to your girlfriend."

"Actually, these belong to Lucy, and I don't really have a girlfriend. Thanks though." Natsu said, completely clueless on what Paninya meant.

"…Someone's clueless."

"Who are you calling clueless?!" Natsu growled before walking away while Paninya tried to pull the watch open.

"Uh oh…I think I may have broken it or something…" She said. "Can't get it to open…"

"Let me see…" Winry said as she examined it. "No, it wasn't you. It's been sealed up using alchemy."

"Why would he do that?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea why." Winry smirked, pulling out her tools. "Something's in here that's too embarrassing for anyone to see!" She said as she desperately tried to pull it open until it opened. "Open! Now let's see what we got!" She grinned, but it quickly faded.

"Don't forget, October 3rd, year 11." Paninya read. "A date?"

Winry wiped the tears from her eyes. "Here…you should give this back to Ed."

"What is it, Winry?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing. I'm going to ask Mister Dominic to apprentice me again." She said.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

"Yo, Lucy! I got your keys!" Natsu waved her over.

Lucy turned around while talking with Virgo. "Really? Sweet!" She exclaimed as Natsu walked over and then Deadpool saw this.

"…Let's spice things up a little." He said and looked at nothing. "You NaLu fans will definitely love me for this." He chuckled.

Natsu kept walking as he was about to give the keys to Lucy, but Deadpool casually whistled and stuck out his foot. "Whoopsie!" Deadpool chuckled as Natsu tripped over Deadpool's foot.

"Whoa!" Natsu shouted as he slammed right into Lucy.

"OOOF!" She yelled as they both fell to the ground.

"That looked painful." Virgo said.

"What was that? We heard a thud!" Isaac exclaimed as he walked in with the Wielders, Fairy Tail, the four kids, the Akira twins, Professor Jacob, Worldwalker, and Yukari.

"Natsu? Why are you on the ground with Lu-HOLY COW!" Happy yelled.

"Is that…?!" Shotaro exclaimed.

"It is!" Akira exclaimed.

"I-it happened…" Jacob's eyes widened.

"I didn't think it'd be possible!" Gray exclaimed.

"Is this…real life…?!" Worldwalker asked.

"Yep!" Deadpool nodded.

What they saw before them… was Natsu on top of Lucy, knocked out…and both of them were in lip-lock.

"IT HAPPENED!" The Wielders screamed before fainting.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Meredy yelled.

"Yay!" Frosch grinned.

"I'm happy for them!" Yukino smiled.

Laxus smirked and chuckled darkly. "Uh, Laxus? You okay?" Freed asked.

"Of course…" He said. "Gajeel owes me ten bucks now." He smirked as the rest of the Thunder Legion sweatdropped.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Zeref blinked and then looked at the girls who looked like they were about to explode at any second and then looked at Apollo Geist cocking his gun. "Oh no you don't!" He said as he started pushing Apollo Geist outside. "Let them fangirl in peace!"

"Don't push me! You're annoyed by them too, aren't you?"

"We invested in ear plugs and so should you!" Zeref said as he opened the door and pushed him out, and then he kept pushing him. "Come on, we are going to buy YOU some ear plugs!" He said and as soon as he said that, they both heard the girls screaming as Apollo tried to turn around. "Just keep walking! Don't worry about them!"

"But…!"

"I SAID KEEP WALKING!" He yelled.

"IT FINALLY HAPPENED!" The three screamed.

"AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, IT HAPPENED!" Sabrina screamed.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming!" Aria exclaimed.

"I'VE DONE MY WAITING AND IT'S FINALLY PAID OFF!" Xarina screamed.

"I hope Zeref comes back with some ear plugs for us…" Lea groaned.

"Tell me about it…" Sora muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Someone give me a camera!" Happy grinned as Deadpool gave him a camera as he took it and started taking pictures.

"Hey, can I have one?" Virgo asked as Deadpool tossed her another one. "Thanks. The spirits won't believe this." She said as she took some pictures before disappearing with the camera.

"Yukari, open up a gap! I need to show the guild this!" Happy grinned as Yukari opened up a gap as Happy happily ran in…and then Ed came running in, looking quite frantic.

"What's wrong?" Shotaro asked.

"The bay…! The bay…!" He panted.

"The bay?" Worldwalker asked. "You mean a type of horse?"

"The bay…! The bay…"

"Yeah, he's definitely talking about a horse." Deadpool said.

Edward sighed. "THE BABIES COMING! THE BABIES COMING!" He yelled as the room fell silent.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" They yelled.

"Someone take the four kids to another room! They don't need to see this!" Erza told them as Juvia and Levy guided the four kids to another room and also getting Iris involved.

"With a storm like this, it's going to be impossible to get a doctor here." Dominic growled as he put on a jacket. "I'll go and-"

"That won't be necessary." Eirin stepped forward. 'I'm a nurse from Gensokyo, I've delivered many children in my hospital." She said, flashbacking to the times where she delivered the next generation of Keyblade wielders. "…Though, one time, my hospital was packed and the Mushroom Kingdom's was packed too, so I had to do one in a house."

"What was this house?" Cirno asked.

"Sabrina's. Unfortunately, the Destiny Island's hospital was packed that day too, and we didn't have much time to take her to Twilight Town, so we did it in the living room." Eirin explained.

Isaac shuddered. "Worst moment of my life…"

"If it makes you feel any better, Minene and Yuno were knocked out too!" Eirin added.

"They were? I didn't even realize that." Isaac said.

"I was wondering why the couch was so bloody when I came over…" Nan said. "You didn't even try the bed!"

"She was already in labor. It's not like we had a choice." Eirin shrugged. "I still remember Mario desperately trying to clean up the blood on the couch until eventually, they just got a new one."

"Well, let's just hope it won't get that bad." Shotaro said and then suddenly there was an explosion as they turned around and then saw a man walking in. "And it just got worse." He growled.

"I heard there was a baby about to be born. I just came over to…congratulate the newborn." He smirked.

"And by congratulate, you mean kill…" He growled.

"Very perceptive…" He smirked as he transformed into the Tiger Orphnoch and was joined by Dark Roaches.

"What the heck are those?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Kaijin!" Nan exclaimed. "Just when I thought we needed even MORE trouble!" He said.

"We'll go help deliver the baby! You guard the door!" Eirin ordered as she, Reisen and Winry ran into the room to help deliver it while Ed's arm turned into a blade.

"I hope you brought presents for the baby shower later!" Ed growled. "If not, then you're in for some real pain!"

"…Get the small fry. I'll deal with the Akira twins." Tiger Orphnoch said and then spotted Wizard. "And you!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL FRY?!" He yelled as they were surrounded by the Darkroaches.

 **BGM: Alteration (Kamen Rider Wizard)**

 **"Henshin!"**

A pair of giant claws came out of the Wyvern and Gryphon Drivers, a reptile pair for Shotaro, and a pair of bird talons for Tohka. The claws quickly slashed the two before disappearing, transforming them into Wyvern and Gryphon.

Wizard put on a new ring on his right hand before placing his hand over his WizarDriver.

 **"Connect; Please!"**

Then a small red magic circle appeared beside him and he reached into it to pull out a new item.

It was an arm worn brace broken down primarily into two pieces: a silver square with a crystal dragon statue on it and what looked like a Hand Author holding onto what appeared to be a timepiece, a silver circle which was broken into four colored quarters on the face (red, yellow, green, and blue) with a black and red arrow.

This was the Drago Timer.

Wizard then got the Drago Timer ready by placing it on his wrist and turning the knob.

 **"Drago Time! Set Up!"**

After that, Wizard hit the thumb on the Timer.

 **"Start!"**

The arrow on the Timer began spinning, ticking away as it continually moved around the clock part. ""Saa, Showtime da!" Wizard declared as the arrow moved from the red section to the blue section. The moment it did, Wizard pressed the thumb on the Drago Timer's Hand Author.

 **"Water Dragon!"**

Immediately, a blue magic circle appeared and, with a splash of water, a copy of Wizard in Water Dragon Style appeared, drawing a clone of the WizarSwordGun and twirling it.

"Another Wizard?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"How did he do that?!" Nan asked in shock.

"You guys haven't seen nothing yet." came Wyvern's reply. "This is just the beginning." As Wyvern said this, the arrow moved from the blue to the green section, causing Wizard to press the thumb again.

 **"Hurricane Dragon!"**

A green magic circle appeared on cue as another clone, this one in Hurricane Dragon Style, appeared from it with a gust of wind. This one, too, carried a WizarSwordGun, but unlike the real Wizard and the Water Dragon clone, this one carried his in Gun Mode.

The arrow soon finally move from the green section to the yellow one. "Last one."

 **"Land Dragon!"**

A yellow magic circle appeared on the ground. After a burst of pebbles and dirt flew out of it, a Land Dragon Style clone appeared, holding his WizarSwordGun backhand as he joined Wizard Flame Dragon and the two other clones.

"Alright, you punks! It's show time!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles as everyone started pummeling the Darkroaches as they were getting pummeled back, but the Wielders kept healing them as Paninya shot them down with her cannon leg. They kept pummeling them until several Darkroaches knocked down Ventus and Sarah, as their Keyblades were knocked away from them.

"Mom! Dad!" Julia exclaimed in horror as they were surrounded by the few remaining Dark Roaches, but they kept going strong as two of them walked over to the downed Keyblade Wielders…until a sudden bright blast hit them and destroyed them as a new Kamen Rider walked over to them with a bow in his hand.

This new Rider had a red visor that resembled a heart shape on his black helmet with a pair of antennas on his head. On his black bodysuit, he wore a gold chest plate on his armor that also has a suit of heart motive with red linings at the edge, black shoulder pads with gold linings, long silver gloves that covered his entire arms and silver knee pads and boots with gold linings on his thighs.

"Need a hand?" the Rider asked, extending a hand to them as he helped them up.

"Who are you? You look familiar." Ven said.

He chuckled. "In this armor, I'm Chalice, but out of this armor? I'm someone different." He grinned as his voice sounded familiar.

 _That voice…it couldn't be…could it?_ Ven asked.

Wizard flipped the Hand Author on his belt and scanned the Drago Timer.

 **"Final Time! All Dragon! Please!"**

The four Wizard Dragon copies had their respective Dragon Parts appearing; the Drago Skull for Flame Dragon, Drago Wings for Hurrican Dragon, Tail for Water, and Hell Claws for Land. Hurrican, Water, and Land Dragon merged with Flame Dragon, giving him all the parts of WizarDragon attached, forming Wizard All Dragon Style.

Immediately, Wizard flew straight for the Tiger Orphnoch, slashing him and a few Darkroaches a few times with his Drago Hell Claws. After that, Wizard flew up while Wyvern and Gryphon inserted their Claw Chips in their Drivers.

 **"Kick!"**

"Wyvern/Gryphon Kick!" They shouted as they preformed a flying drop kick while being engulfed by Wizard unleashing his Dragon Breath attack. Claws materialized over Wyvern and Gryphon's feet and the Dragon Breath took on the shape of the WizarDragon, looking like the two kicks had become the dragons own claws. The dragon soon landed on the Tiger Orphnoch and Darkroaches, engulfing them in an explosion to signal their demise. Natsu soon ate the flames of the explosion, and then used this power up to take down and Darkroaches around him.

Chalice removed the Chalice Rouzer from his belt and attached it to his Chalice Arrow. He then took out three playing cards that were similar to the ones Kamen Rider Blade uses, and then slid them on the Chalice Rouzer.

 **"Float!"**

 **"Drill!"**

 **"Tornado!"**

 **"Spinning Dance!"**

Three holograms appeared behind Chalice as they were soon absorbed into him. Chalice's whole body began to rotate in a fast manner as he floated to the sky, immediately delivering a drop kick to some Darkroaches, causing them to explode.

Any remaining Darkroaches were easily dealt with by the others.

"Well, they went out with a bang…literally." Ed chuckled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, after the baby was born…_

"Mister Dominc…can you please let me be your apprentice?" Winry asked as the four kids were all googly eyed on the baby. Gajeel patted Natsu and Lucy on the back, as the two were wondering why everyone was giving them creepy smiles as it turns out, the fighting caused Natsu to turn over and land on his back.

"I don't take on apprentices and that's that." He stood up. "But, if that's what your heart's set on, I could recommend you to an accomplished engineer at the base of the mountain."

Winry smiled. "Thank you."

"Okay, I'm dying to know." Ventus looked at Chalice.

"Well, alright… but before I show you, does this ring a bell to you?" He asked, suddenly summoning a Keyblade…as it was the Master's Keeper Keyblade.

"A KEYBLADE WIELDER?!" The Wielders yelled.

Shotaro chuckled. "If the voice didn't tip off Ven, then the Keyblade will."

"No…it can't be…!" Ven's eyes widened as Chalice dehenshined…into Master Eraqus himself! "MASTER ERAQUS?!"

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hello, Ven." Eraqus smiled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

Mickey jawdropped. "Eraqus…alive?!" He exclaimed before fainting.

"Wak!" Donald looked at Mickey.

"King Mickey, are you alright?" Goofy asked, gently shaking his friend.

"Out of all the people to revive…this one is definitely the most shocking." Yen Sid said.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"It…It can't be…" Aria said.

"M-Master Eraqus…?!" Terra exclaimed.

"ALIVE?!" Aqua yelled.

"So, this is the famous Eraqus, huh?" Sabrina asked. "He looks pretty cool."

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"I always thought Master Eraqus was just a myth." Nan admitted.

"So did I, but mom and dad wouldn't stop talking about him." Tristina said.

"My mother as well!" Maria said.

"Same here." Julia grinned, watching Ven hugging Eraqus and then Deadpool took a picture of it.

"Ah, memories!" Deadpool grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at the train station…_

"Welp, this is where we're off." Edward said. "See you later." He waved at Winry before hopping on the train as it took off.

"Take care, you guys!" Winry waved.

"Can someone explain to me why the heck you guys won't stop grinning so creepily?" Lucy asked.

"And where's Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, no reason!" Levy giggled.

"Seriously! Can someone tell us what's going on?!" They both exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Lucy's theme (Fairy Tail)**

"WHAT THE HECK!" Everyone in the guild yelled.

"Yep! It happened!" Happy grinned.

"You two! Can I see your guns for a second?" Makarov asked as Alzack and Bisca gave them their guns. "Thank you…" He said…and then he started shooting them in the air. "WOOHOO! THOSE TWO FINALLY DID IT!"

"I can't wait to hug Lucy after this!" Mirajane squealed with delight.

"Atta boy! Natsu finally became a man!" Elfman grinned.

"This calls for a celebratory drink!" Cana exclaimed and started chugging a barrel as usual.

* * *

 _At the Celestial World…_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Loke and Taurus yelled.

"Yep! It's official!" Virgo grinned.

"B-but…I wanted to be Lucy's first kiss!" Taurus whined.

Lyra squealed. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR LUCY!"

"Atta girl, that's how you do it!" Scorpio exclaimed.

"Piri piri! Go Lucy!" Gemi and Mini exclaimed.

Aquarius took a look and blinked. "She did it… that girl finally got herself a boyfriend." She said and then smirked. "Next time she summons me, I'll be congratulating her."

"…By drowning her?" Aries asked.

"Oh yeah, big time." Aquarius nodded, watching Loke and Taurus cry. "Oh man up, you two!"

"We should all congratulate her." Capricorn said as all her spirits nodded at this.

* * *

 _With Zeref and Apollo..._

"Look, I know you get annoyed by those girls fangirling, but there's got to be a better way to do it than shooting them." Zeref said after buying him earplugs.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Simple." Zeref grinned and pulled out duct tape. "Use this."

Apollo looked at it and smirked. "Finally, something that will shut them up. But you DO realize they're gonna tear it off, right?"

"In time, they'll learn." Zeref chuckled.

"...True." Apollo nodded and smirked. "Let's do it."

* * *

 **Deadpool: You're welcome, NaLu fans!**

 **...I could hug you for doing that.**

 **Deadpool: GROUP HUG!**

 **W-wait, group hug?!**

 **Nepgear: I'm down!**

 ***we all hug***

 **Ah, that felt nice!**


	88. The Arrival of Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Brother, we've almost reached the Dublith station." Al said as he looked at Ed who was sulking about something. "Were you having a dream?"

"Yeah, I was dreaming about him…" He muttered. Al nodded and said nothing as he looked outside until they eventually reached Dublith.

 **End BGM**

"Wow! This place looks cool!" Natsu exclaimed once they stepped out of the train.

"It sure is." Nan nodded.

Ed sighed. "It'd be nice if teacher wasn't home." He said as they got to a certain building.

"Uh-huh!" Al nodded, and then they heard loud stomping, causing Rose, Maria Jr., Light, and Horus paled a little.

"Is this teacher of yours a bear or something?!" Cirno paled a little and then the door opened…and there was a knife with a hint of blood on it, causing everyone to tense up to see a huge man looking down at them.

"Uh, hello Sig…" Ed nervously greeted.

"Long time no see…!" Al poked his fingers together and then Sig rubbed Ed's head.

"Good to see you. Looks like you've grown up a little, huh?" He asked.

"He's…squishing me…" Ed groaned.

"You probably don't recognize me, but it's Alphonse!" The armor told him. "Sorry that we've been away for so long."

Sig rubbed Al's head. "Looks like you've grown more than a little."

 _No one's patted my head like this ever since I lost my body._ Al thought.

Sig walked to a window. "Izumi, the Elric shrimps have come for a visit. Do you think you could see them?

"I'll be right there. I'm feeling a little better today." Izumi said.

"Lying down, that's not a good sign."

"I guess she hasn't gotten any better since last time." Ed said.

"I hope she'll be okay." Wendy said and then noticed Satori shaking. "What's wrong?"

"I read her mind and…and…!" Satori sweatdropped.

"Sis?" Koishi looked at her with concern…and then the door slammed open as they turned and then Ed got a karate kick to the face…right when Happy turned the corner.

"There you guys, are! I was looking all over fo-OOOF!" Ed slammed into the Exceed as they slammed right into a wall. Everyone else slowly turned to the woman slowly walking out of the house.

"Basically, that…" Satori said.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Hello, my stupid pupil! I heard you've become one of the military's dogs!" There was a scary face from Izumi which made the four kids pale even more…and because of this, Luigi fainted once again in the Citadel. Then she slowly turned to Al.

"Uh, Teacher! It's me...! You see… it's because…um…!"

 **End BGM**

Izumi's face changed. "Al? Look at you! You've gotten so big!"

Al sighed with relief. "Teacher, it's really good to see you-" Izumi grabbed his arm and threw him over. "WHOA!" He yelled and landed on his back.

"Your skills are rusty." She said.

"…Is anyone reminded of Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Everyone nodded.

"…I don't see the resemblance." Erza said.

"Hmm? Who are you? Are you friends with the Elric idiots?" Izumi asked.

* * *

 _One introduction later…_

"Pleased to meet you." She greeted as Al then got up while Ed walked over while prying a flattened Happy off of his back.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Happy whined.

"You've got lots of energy for someone who's not feeling well." Al groaned.

"NOT FEELING WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I'M PERFECTLY-" She suddenly coughed out a lot of blood as everyone paled at this.

Sig placed a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't exert yourself." He advised.

Izumi smiled. "How sweet of you to worry, dear!" She said, as the two hugged. "Thank you!" She said while everyone sweatdropped at this.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked.

"…No clue." Gray replied.

"Is it me, or is she a whole lot scarier in person?" Isaac asked as the Wielders nodded at this.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"The Philosopher's Stone? No, I don't know much about it." Izumi said. "It holds no interest in me."

"I see, okay." Ed nodded.

"There was that one alchemist. I thought that one man from Central knew a good amount about the stone." Sig recalled.

Ed and Al lightly gasped with a grin. "So, who was this guy?"

"Let me think…what's his name?" Izumi wondered. "Ah, Howenheim."

Al gasped as he looked at Ed who was lightly growling at the name while the Wielders, the Akira twins, Deadpool, and Jacob tensed at this…but not as bad as when they met Tucker. Still, Iris noticed this. _Again?!_ Iris thought.

"What is it?" Izumi asked Ed, not realizing the others were tensing up at the name.

"Then he's alive…" Ed muttered.

"Someone you know?"

"He's our father." Al said.

Izumi's eyes widened. "The man who ran out on you when you were little?"

Iris's eyes widened. _So that's why they're tensing up… we're dealing with a deadbeat dad here!_

"Yeah, that's the one." Ed growled. "It's all because of that bastard that our mother's dead…"

 _HOW MUCH OF A DEADBEAT IS HE?!_ Iris screamed in her head.

"And…if it wasn't for him…" Ed growled, flashing back to when his father left them and never came back, and several days after that, Trisha Elric passed away.

"Um, did our dad say anything about the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked.

"Something about a lifelong dream coming true. He seemed very happy when he said it." Izumi recalled before glaring at Ed and punched him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Now we're going to eat!" She said, glaring at him before walking away.

* * *

 _After dinner…_

"Hey Ed, teacher hasn't changed, has she?" Al asked.

"Nope, she hasn't change at all, during this time." Ed said, flashing back to how they've met Izumi for the first time during a flooding in Resembool, and how they wanted to become Izumi's pupils.

 _"All is One, One is All. You have one month to figure that out. If you haven't figured that out within the allotted time, you're headed back to Resembool!"_

It turns out, Izumi left the Elric brothers on the island for a month to figure out what it meant while Alchemy was 'totally off-limits'. When one month was up…

 _"Well, have you figured it out?"_ _Izumi asked._

 _"All is the universe!" Al replied._

 _"And one is me!" Ed added._

 _Izumi laughed._ _"Very well, we can begin your training!"_

Ed sighed. "That sure was quite the experience…"

* * *

 _In the living room with Ven, Sarah and Eraqus…_

"Okay, so I can't help but wonder…how did you come back alive?" Ven asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Let's see…" Eraqus rubbed his chin in thought. "Last I recall being alive was when Terra saved you and Aria from me attacking you." He said.

"Wait, you attacked Ven?!" Sarah's eyes widened.

"Now now, Xehanort figured out that Ven was the key to obtain the X-Blade, so I figured if I just got rid of Ven, Xehanort's shenanigans wouldn't have been a problem. Unfortunately, I failed to see that if we got rid of Xehanort himself, we wouldn't have a problem… but I couldn't just actually harm Xehanort. He was a good friend of mine. Aria got in the way and tried to reason with me, but sadly…I was so angry at the time that I tried to kill the both of them, but Terra saved you and your sister…and ending my life."

Eraqus sighed. "I know you hold no grudges, but…I'm still sorry for what I have done." He said.

"It's okay." Ven smiled at him.

"Thank you." Eraqus nodded and then rubbed his chin in thought. "As soon as I was revived by those Kamen Rider folks, I was surprised that a lot has happened in 29 years." He said. "I didn't anticipate Xehanort would be revived…twice." He said. "And of course, his eyes were on the X-Blade and wanted the Princesses of Heart…twice. He almost succeeded if it weren't for all of you."

"…Actually, I didn't participate in the second battle of Xehanort." Ven admitted.

"Hmm? Where on earth did you go?"

"On a personal journey. You see, I was trying to find an answer on how to get you back and I couldn't find anything. I was also looking for a girl since none in Destiny Islands or Twilight Town were interested in me."

"I see…and how did you meet Sarah?"

"We both met at this world called Midgar." Sarah explained. "I was there to take out a Heartless problem while Ven was still searching for answers. He then spotted me having a particularly hard time against some powerful Heartless and he lent a hand as we both took the Heartless out. After that, we went over to a coffee shop over at the Mushroom Kingdom and totally hit it off."

"Couldn't find what you were looking for?" Eraqus asked.

"Nope. I was about to head off to another world when I spotted Sarah." He replied. "We then started hanging out after over some coffee and had a great time in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was then at the time when Aria and Terra came over to the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit…and my two year old niece. They saw us and the two had the goofiest grins on their faces."

"The next thing you know after I introduced myself, Tristina went 'Uncle Ven! Aunt Sarah'!" Sarah smiled. "You would not believe how red I got. You should've seen Ven…he looked the most embarrassed. Aria wouldn't stop teasing him about it."

Eraqus laughed. "I bet!"

"After I scolded Aria that we're just good friends, we decided to go somewhere else where we wouldn't be bothered. Hyrule…but unfortunately, Sabrina was visiting Zelda and lo and behold, they spotted us and Sabrina fangirled over us." Ven sighed.

"Long story short, we ran into each other again in Mega Man's world and hung out as usual…and it was at Sunset Hill where we looked into each others eyes…and shared our first kiss." Sarah sighed deeply. "It was so romantic…" She smiled and then frowned. "Until it was interrupted with Xarina, Demyx and a two year old Nan came up for a picnic and you would not believe how loud Xarina's fangirl scream was… In fact, it made Nan cry."

Eraqus snickered. "Can't have a moment's privacy."

"No kidding." Ven nodded. "We eventually got married in the Mushroom Kingdom…and we made a home in Traverse Town."

"I wanted to be close to my parents." Sarah said before sighing. "…Or at least, I thought they were…" She muttered before snapping out of it. "Ven was always on the move, looking for answers on how to revive you until it came to the point where I couldn't be alone for too much longer since I was around seven months pregnant where I couldn't move around much anymore. It was at the point where I requested Ven to give up on his search and be around more often."

"She said in a very loud voice…" Ven muttered.

"Was it? I thought it was my very calm voice…"

"No no, you were definitely yelling at me."

"Hmm, that explains why you looked at me as if I was another person in the house."

"Yeah." Ven nodded. "Then, when Julia turned 11, we caught wind that Xehanort had made his move already and done horrible things. I wanted to go help, but Sarah insisted that I should stay…and so I did. Then, my sister came over and told us that Xehanort's been eliminated for good. We were so relieved and we wouldn't have to worry about things anymore."

"…And look at where we are now." Sarah said. "Just as soon as we entered Alto Mare, Latias spotted us and she frantically told us that everyone's been kidnapped. It was the perfect timing, since two months before, Julia had her Dive to the Heart in her sleep. When her Keyblade showed up, we were so excited and we started training her and we decided to show her the outside worlds when we learned what happened."

 **End BGM**

"I see. Interesting." Eraqus nodded and then noticed Icarus walking up.

"Icarus? What's wrong?" Ven asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _With Komachi…_

"Mmm...zzzz..." Komachi mumbled in her sleep until she got up. "Pillow..." She said in her sleep and got out of bed and started sleep walking.

"Honestly...I can't sleep a wink all of a sudden." Icarus muttered. "Must be those beds..." He said, drinking some water.

"Pillow..."

"Huh?" Icarus turned his head and noticed Komachi walking to him. "Komachi?"

"Pillow..."

 _Since when the heck does she sleepwalk?_ Icarus thought as Komachi reached for him and felt his face. "Uh, Komachi?"

Komachi grinned. "Pillow!" She said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him away.

"Komachi?!" The three of them exclaimed in surprise.

"K-Komachi! I'm not some darn pillow!" He shouted, but Komachi was still happily dreaming as she kept dragging him until she went back in her room and closed the door a little loudly, awakening her roommates, Buru and Abigail while Hikari and Reiji were fast asleep.

"Should we go after her?" Ven asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's best not to wake a sleepwalker." Sarah replied.

"Especially when one has a scythe for a weapon." Eraqus added.

* * *

 _Back in Komachi's room…_

"Komachi...?" Buru rubbed her eyes. "Why are you dragging Icarus?"

Komachi said nothing as she tossed Icarus on the bed as she climbed right on top of him...and hugged him tightly, all while having his head buried in her breasts. "MMMPH! MMMPH!" Icarus tried to scream.

"WHAT THE HELL, KOMACHI?!" Both of them yelled as they ran over to the sleepy Shinigami and suffocating angel as they tried to pull him out.

"Man...is she always this strong...?!" Abigail asked.

"Come on...! PULL HARDER!" Buru yelled.

"Mmm...need more pillows..." Komachi said as she suddenly pulled the two down into her breasts.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!" Buru screamed with Abigail as they desperately tried to get out...and then the other two woke up.

"What's with all the yelling...?" Hikari rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and the two saw what they were looking at.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Reiji yelled as the two of them tried to pull them out...until Hikari had the idea to shake Komachi awake.

"Mmm...huh...?" Komachi woke up and noticed the three smothered in her breasts. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she pushed them back. "Why are you three smothering your faces in my chest?!"

"I'd ask you the same thing!" Icarus exclaimed. "You were sleep walking and mistaken me for a pillow!"

"And us too!" Abigail said.

Komachi sweatdropped. "I...did that...?" She asked and sweatdropped. "Oh dear..."

* * *

 _Next door..._

"Oh ho ho ho! I smell a new running gag!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Can't this wait until morning?" Nan groaned as Deadpool's chuckling woke him, Julia, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy up.

"I always smell a running gag when I smell one!"

"Ugh...good for you..." Lucy muttered and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _Back in the other room..._

"...I wonder how Eiki's taking this..." Komachi blushed a little.

* * *

 _At the Citadel..._

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE A SERIOUS SHINIGAMI FOR A CHANGE?! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?!" She screamed and then started crying anime-style. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Says the one who gives everyone hours-long lectures..." Cobra muttered.

Reimu sighed in annoyance. "Great...just what we needed... a crying judge..."

* * *

 _The next day…_

"What in the world…?" Professor Jacob wondered as he read the newspaper. It said there was a mysterious power outage last night and there was some peculiar giggling followed by an orange like creature flying off. "Hey guys, come take a look at this."

"…Huh, that's an interesting one." Nan said. "A creature is causing trouble."

"Should we do something about it?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know about you…" Erza smirked as she was in a zookeeper outfit with a cage over her shoulder. "But let's trap this thing!" She said.

"HOW IS SHE ABLE TO HOLD THAT?!" Ed and Al yelled as Izumi jawdropped at this.

"She reminds me of you." Sig told Izumi.

"I…uh…I don't see the resemblance."

"We'll be heading out! See you in a while!" Professor Jacob said as they all took off as Ed and Al looked at Izumi and sweatdropped.

"YOU COULD'VE TAKEN US WITH YOU!" The brothers yelled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Let's see…in order to catch this creature, we need some bait." Professor Jacob said.

"But who'd be willing to be the bait?" Nan wondered as they all thought about this until all eyes went to Lucy.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAIT?!" Lucy yelled. "CAN'T IT BE SOMEONE ELSE LIKE CIRNO?!"

"And be bored out of my mind? No way!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you play a great bait! You'll do fine!" Natsu gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'm not so sure about this. For all we know, it could be some hideous monster that'll come out!" Lucy growled.

"Well, we don't have anyone else better, so you'll just have to do." Isaac said.

"So it's settled. We all hide while Lucy is the bait." Erza said as they all nodded.

"Why me?" Lucy whined.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Ugh…I'd be better off hiding…" Lucy muttered bitterly. "In fact, It'd make more sense if Cirno was the bait, but nooooo, they always go for the Celestial Wizard! Always THIS Princess of Heart!" She growled in annoyance. "WHY CAN'T IT BE ANYONE ELSE FOR A CHANGE!" She screamed.

"She's taking it better than I thought she would." Shotaro whispered.

"Yep." Tohka nodded.

"AAAARGH!" Lucy growled while unaware, a certain creature was above her.

"Ro?" The creature looked down in curiosity as it flew down and looked at her.

"Huh?" Lucy snapped out of her rant and looked at the creature. "What in the world is this?"

"Rotom Ro?" The creature still curiously looked at her.

"…Question, was the creature a Rotom?" Nan asked.

"The way it was described was so…broad." Jacob replied. "But the electricity going out does make sense."

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom exclaimed, happily circling above Lucy's head, as if it liked her.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing!" Lucy smiled as she placed her hand on him…and then got zapped. "YOOOOOW!" She yelled as Rotom giggled at this as her hair was now standing up.

Happy snickered. "Her hair looks ridiculous!"

"Rotom! Rotom!" Rotom happily cried, still circling around the Celestial Wizard and then a shadow overloomed them as they looked up…and then the two were caged by Erza.

"Gotcha!" Erza smirked.

"…WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CAGE ME?!" Lucy yelled.

"Uh, you were in the way."

"NO, I WASN'T! YOU DECIDED TO JUST DROP IT ON ME, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Well, at least this creature's caught." Erza grinned…and then Rotom went through the bars. "…Or not."

"Rotom!" Rotom grinned…and then Erza trapped Rotom in a net.

"When in doubt, use a butterfly net! Always come prepared!" Erza exclaimed…but Rotom came out. "WHAT THE HELL?! THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!" She yelled and then she got zapped. "OW!"

"Rotom is part Electric and part Ghost. So it can easily go through things and you can't physically touch it in its normal form." Professor Jacob said.

"Now you tell me?!" Erza exclaimed.

"I got it!" Natsu grabbed Rotom…and got zapped. "OOOOW!" He yelled, releasing Rotom as Rotom continued to giggle at this.

"Is there a weakness on this thing?" Ven asked.

"For Normal Rotom, it's Ghost and Dark." Jacob said.

Tristina's eyes lit up. "UMBREON, DARK PULSE!" She yelled, calling out Umbreon as she came out and used Dark Pulse on a surprised Rotom, slamming it into a wall.

"I got it!" Souji said, pulling out a Pokeball and threw it at the dazed Rotom. It shook three times as soon it went into the ball…and then it clicked. "Electricity speaks to me and all." He grinned.

"Hmm…" Professor Jacob rubbed his chin in thought. "Yukari, gap me to the ground floor of the Team Galactic Eterna Building in Sinnoh. Specifically the secret room." He said. "I want to give Rotom his alternate forms.

"Got it." She nodded, opening up a gap as Professor Jacob walked in with Souji.

"Oh, I need Bulma for this too." He added as Yukari nodded as she closed the gap.

"Hmm…that silly Pokemon…reminds me of two certain Pokemon…" Nan mused. "Gap me to Twilight Town, I think it's time to bring out my secret weapons!" He said as Yukari tilted her head in confusion before doing so as he ran on in.

"Now what is he up to?" Kai wondered as she ran in after him as the rest of the Wielders and the four kids followed him.

* * *

 _With the Elric brothers…_

"As I suspected, you can transmute without a matrix." Izumi said as Ed's eyes widened in surprise. "On top of which, Al's now a suit of armor and two of your limbs are made from automail!"

"Teacher, how did you know?" Edward asked in amazement.

"Please, I can tell from sparring with you!" She glared at him. "…You saw it, didn't you, Edward?" She asked as he hesitated. "YOU SAW IT?" She screamed.

Ed shuddered. "Yes, yes!"

Izumi sighed. "It seems both of us are beyond help."

Ed's eyes widened. "Teacher…you saw it too? Could you tell me…?"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"For a while, it seemed we were barren." Izumi said. "We wanted a child but couldn't conceive." Ed and Al lightly gasped. "When we were finally able to conceive, I ended up falling gravely ill…and our child as well. He was not able to take a living breath in this world…and so, I committed the taboo… As a result, I lost parts of my inner organs… what an idiot I was."

Ed looked down in guilt. "Now I realize I should've told you sooner… It must've been awful." She said.

"Nah, I did it to myself after all. It hasn't been that big of a deal, actually!" Ed smiled.

"Besides, now I got this long list of things I get to look forward to eating when I have my body back!" Al exclaimed as Izumi closed her eyes. "Right brother?"

"Yeah, it's nothing!"

"You darling little idiots…" Izumi gently said and hugged the both of them. "It's okay to hurt." She said as their eyes widened at this and then Ed hugged her.

"Please forgive us…"

"We're so sorry." Al solemnly said as Izumi still hugged them with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _At Twilight Town…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Come on, come on! Where did I put them!" Nan said as he searched his entire room until he looked into the closet and found two Pokeballs in there. "Aha!" He grinned and pulled them out as he looked at them and smirked. "Let's go wreck some people." He smirked devilishly.

"Interesting room, you got here." A voice said.

"I know, it's pretty coo-…" Nan's eyes widened as he turned to see Erza. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

"You got us all curious." Erza replied. "Everyone else is in the living room."

Nan sweatdropped. "Now I know how Lucy feels…" He muttered as Erza chuckled and looked at the two Pokeballs. "These are your secret weapons?" She asked, unaware of the Wielders and the kids excluding Horus coming in.

"Yep." He said. "I want to show them off, but I feel it'd be best if I didn't reveal them to you until the time is right." He grinned and then noticed the others who walked in. "Seriously, ever heard of privacy?!"

"Well, to be fair, the door was open." Hina pointed it.

"…I really need to close that." Nan sighed as Erza spotted something in the corner of her eye; it was a picture frame that had fallen on its face on Nan's desk.

"Nan, you knocked this down." Erza said.

"Knocked what dow-…oh…" Nan looked away. "Don't look at it…it's nothing important."

"Now I'm even more curious." Erza said as she took a peek. Her eyes widened as everyone else took a peek and could only respond with their eyes widening too..although Light just seemed curious. "…Nan…"

What they saw in the picture was Nan and Alex back-to-back with grins on their faces.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"I put that picture down…the day when Alex died…" Nan said. "I wanted to try to escape the pain…" He muttered. "I should've just thrown it away…"

"While you could've thrown it away, you can't throw away your memories." Erza told him, giving him a solemn look. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little, but I can bear it." Nan said. "Looking at that picture just brings back unwanted pain, though…" He muttered and then Erza hugged him.

"It's okay to hurt…" She said. "We've all been there, you don't need to hide it from anyone." She told him as Nan's eyes widened from this as he slowly returned the hug. Tears ran down his cheeks as Julia was next to hug him along with the Wielders and the kids…and then Charizard came out of his pokeball and hugged him from behind.

"Who's Alex?" Iris asked from outside of the room along with Horus.

"A very good friend of Nan." Natsu told her. "See, she was his first love interest but didn't want to express his feelings to her, afraid that it would do something that would damage their friendship. When he showed her Fairy Tail, she collapsed. We took her to the Mushroom Kingdom, and discovered that she had cancer that went unnoticed until too late. On her death bed, she confessed that she loved him right before she died."

Iris's eyes widened. "And that put him over the edge…" She said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah, he was depressed for a long time because of that." He nodded.

"My god…" Iris looked into the room. "Poor guy…"

 **End BGM**

Unaware of any of them, Envy was on the roof and listened to the whole thing. "…I wonder if we can bring her back…" He said and then snapped his fingers. "But…have her be an enemy." He smirked. "That'd be one Keyblade Wielder out of the way." He chuckled and then rubbed his chin in thought. "She's not a Wielder though…" He muttered and then got up. "Perhaps Father would know." He smirked as he got up, made a portal and then walked in…unaware that he was spied on by a certain girl.

"Just what is he up to…?" Alicia thought out loud and rubbed her chin in thought. "That moron is going to damage Nan even more." She growled. "I have to warn him!" She said as she ran over to the front door and quickly opening it, not even bothering to knock. "Nan!" She called out, but discovered the house was empty. "Nan?" She called out. "Yo, boy!" She walked around the house. "Oh, mister predictable guy! Are you in here?" She asked as she peeked into his room to see they were long gone. "Shit…I'm too late."

She growled. "Should I summon myself or…" She snapped her fingers. "I get _him_ involved. We'll both tell him together." She said and ran off.

* * *

 _Back with the Elric boys…_

"To think you saw it and managed to survive." Izumi said. "I doubt you even know how impressive that is."

"I…know…" Ed nodded.

"Regardless, I can't accept the decision you made." She said and turned to them, giving them a hard look. "You're expelled."

The Elric brothers gasped at this. "But teacher…!" Al tried to protest but Ed put his hand in front of them.

"The trains are still running." Izumi turned away. "Get on one."

"Thank you…for everything." Ed said as the boys walked out.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Feel free to drop by for a visit." Sig said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Al muttered.

"You idiots!" Sig scolded, causing both to flinch. "You're so busy pouting, you can't see what you're expulsion means. You aren't her students anymore, now you're finally free to speak to Izumi as equals." Both boys looked at each other. "Unless, of course, you're too chicken to try it."

"Agh…damn!" Ed hit himself. "Al, we haven't done what we had to do in the first place!" Al gasped at this. "Thank you! We're heading back there right now!" The two of them took off.

"Don't let her kill you!" He warned.

* * *

 _With Izumi…_

"I can't imagine what you went through…" Izumi said as she hugged Nan. "All of that trouble of being afraid to ask her, when she said she loved you when she died."

"I know…" Nan sighed.

"But, the important thing is, you moved on and found someone else." She smiled, looking at Julia who smiled back at him. "Wait, have you seen the Elric boys? They're about to board a train."

"They are?" Worldwalker asked. "Well, let's go meet them."

Suddenly, the door opened opened up as Ed came back in. "Teacher?" He asked…only to get a knife thrown at him in response, causing him to freak out while everyone else sweatdropped.

"What the hell are you doing coming back here?!" Izumi asked as a fiery aura surrounded her. "And you call me teacher! I do not teach scum like you! Get out of my home!"

Ed punched the ground. "Teacher!"

"We came to you because we're trying to find a way to get our bodies back!" Al explained.

"And we won't leave without your help!"

"Get out, now!" She ordered.

"We're staying!" They both told her as there was a deep tension in the air, everyone daring not to move and then Izumi sighed.

"You idiots…"

* * *

 _In the living room…_

"Al, you didn't see the truth, did you?" Izumi asked while Professor Jacob set down five capsules with Bulma as Rotom curiously looked at them.

"No, I don't even know what that means." He replied.

"You must've lost your memory from the shock." Izumi said. "We need to get Al's memory back. His entire body was taken from him. Just think about what he's seen."

"Oh yeah, we only exchanged parts of our body, but Al paid the toll with his entire physical being. He must've seen more of the truth than either of us did." Ed said.

"So, if Al can remember what he saw, then we'll figure out a way on how to get their bodies back?" Gray wondered.

"True…but…the memory of that thing…" Izumi muttered.

"That…thing…" Ed muttered.

"Is it something bad?!" Al feared the worst.

"No, it's more like…awful!" Izumi said, standing up and wiggling her arms around as there were surprisingly two more.

"Yeah, and horrifying!" Ed had joined Izumi as everyone could just stare at the two as if they had changed into different people.

"…How are they doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Fullmetal Alchemist logic, don't question it!" Deadpool said.

"But-"

"I SAID DON'T QUESTION IT!"

"Fine…" Lucy sighed.

"It could drive you insane!" Izumi exclaimed.

"Or even leave you brain dead!" Ed added, which made Al freak out even more.

Al eventually clenched his fists. "That doesn't matter. If there's a chance that it can help us, then I wanna do it."

Izumi thought about it. "Alright. I have an acquaintance that can help you get your memory back." She said as the boys grinned at this. "But, let's eat dinner first. Give me a hand." She requested as they nodded and then they noticed Rotom gaining its forms.

"It's a success!" Bulma grinned.

"Yep!" Professor Jacob nodded as Ed looked at the Plasma Pokemon.

"What exactly is this…?" He asked.

"It's a Rotom, a Pokemon." Jacob replied.

"A Pokewhatnow?" Ed asked as he poked it and then got electrocuted. "YOOOOOW!" Rotom giggled at this.

"You can't physically touch him since he'll electrocute you." He said. "However, in his five forms, you can." He explained as Rotom transformed into its many forms.

"A microwave oven, washing machine, a refrigerator, electric fan, and a lawnmower?" Eraqus looked at them all.

"Heat, Wash, Frost, Fan, and Mow." He explained. "Electric/Fire, Electric/Water, Electric/Ice, Electric/Flying, and Electric/Grass." He said.

"Fascinating…" Eraqus said as Rotom quickly flew above Lucy and cried out in happiness before zapping her before heading into Souji's Pokeball.

"I smell a running gag." Deadpool said.

"Does it HAVE to involve me?" Lucy complained.

* * *

 _At East City…_

"There's only one week left before the big transfer, huh?"

"Yes sir." Mustang replied.

"It just won't be the same without you. You brought a little color to this dreary desert."

Mustang chuckled. "I'm boring compared to the stories I've heard about you." He said as they were playing a game of chess.

"Well, all of your hard work has made my life easier. Finally got to relax."

"And I feel like I've grown as an officer, thanks to the variety of work you've allowed me to take on." Mustang said as he then smirked at what his friend had played. "Checkmate."

"Ah!"

"It took me long enough to beat you." Mustang said.

"You can consider that my going away gift."

"Well then, since you're in a gift giving mood, there's something else I'd like."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Master Sergeant Kain Fuehry, Warrant Officer Vato Fallman, Second Lieutenant Highmans Breda, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, gather up your things. All five of you are transferring to Central with me, and no objections. Understood?"

All five of them saluted…and then Havoc remembered something. "I've got a problem, sir. See, I just started dating this girl and I really like her."

"…Dump her."

Havoc jawdropped and started sulking as Riza patted him on the back.

* * *

 _At the Ishvalan Refugee camp…_

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I'm glad that you're well, master." Scar said.

"I was informed that you've been target State Alchemists for execution. I know the animosity you feel, a State Alchemist is responsible for the burning of our village and the death of our loved ones. But, your vengeance will only sow the seeds of further violence. What you're doing is senseless revenge and it's feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle once and for all." He ordered.

"Anybody home?" The tent opened up to reveal two thugs.

 **End BGM**

"Would you look at that, he really is here! He's got the scar and everything!"

"Looks like you got yourself a deal! We'll split the bounty three ways with you… what the?" The second thug looked to see no one there. "Guess he didn't want the reward." He said as the man revealed himself, revealing to be Yohki.

"Yohki!"

"How could you do something like this?!"

"We took you in and treated you like family where you had no where else to go!"

"Just shut up! I never even wanted anything to do with you Ishvalans!" Yohki exclaimed. "You lost your war, but I'll rise again! I'll rise up! I WILL rise, and I will use my power to annihilate Edward Elric!" Scar stood up. "Now, capture him please so I could get my money."

Scar walked out. "It's obvious I'll bring more trouble if I stay here."

"Well, thanks for making this easy, pal!" The second thug tried to grab him, but Scar's power surged and his hand came clean off as he screamed in agony.

"What the heck? What did you do to him?!" Scar suddenly grabbed the first thug's mouth.

"I'll give you a moment to pray to God."

"You're the only one praying, freak!" He growled, but then Scar used his power on the guy's face and then fell dead as soon as the blood came out and then he slowly walked over to Yohki.

"No! No wait! Please, I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me! Please, I'm begging you to spare my life!" Yohki sobbed. "I'll do anything!"

Scar said nothing, picked up his sunglasses and walked away. "So you're leaving then? Your brother would be sad."

Scar put them on. "Still, it's too late to turn back now." He said and walked away while Yohki quickly followed him.

* * *

 _Back at Izumi's…_

Lucy wiped her forehead. "Man, it's a bit hot out here, isn't it?"

"Eh, I've been through worse." Tristina said.

"Yeah." Hina nodded as Maria Jr, Light, Buru nodded in agreement.

"I wish I can get to experience heat again soon." Al said and then a note was tossed down. "Hmm?" He looked down, picked up the note and read it as he immediately gasped as the others took a look and their eyes widened as they took off to a place called 'Devil's Nest'.

"He's here…and he brought some friends!" A man piped up as he landed with some others as Al and the others walked forward.

"We know your secret, meet at the Devil's Nest if you want to talk." Al recited from memory. "I'm guessing you're the people who wrote this note."

"That's right, and we know a lot about you." The man walked forward as the others slowly reached for their weapons while a light growl came from Maria Jr.

"Well that's good, there's a lot of me that I don't know."

"Then I'm the guy you want to talk to. Why don't you come with us?"

"But my teacher always said I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Al said, as they snickered at this.

"Uh…how old are you…?"

"Fourteen."

"Well come on, I think fourteen is good enough to think for yourself, kid. You gotta act like an adult, start taking some risks."

Al's eyes lit up. "You think so? I should think for myself?!"

"Yes! And you can start by coming with-" Al kicked him in the face and knocked him down.

"Nice one!" Buru grinned.

"So I thought it over for myself, and I decided to let you tell me what I want to know!"

"So…" The man growled. "You want to do this the hard way…" He said as he unsheathed his sword and then Al karate chopped him in the face right when the man took off his helmet as their eyes widened at this.

"Hey!" Lucy growled as she took out her whip…only to get karate chopped in the back of her neck to knock her out.

"Lucy!" Tristina shouted and then she was knocked out too and all that was left was Maria Jr. and Light until the two were knocked down as well and then a woman slithered into Al's body.

"YOU'RE INSIDE ME?!" Al yelled in disgust.

"Hey, be a good boy and hold still!" The woman ordered and then brought her arms inside of Al's arms, immobilizing him. "So what's it like being controlled from the inside?"

"You can't stop me from moving and you're not strong enough to hold us off forever!" Al declared, not realizing that his friends were knocked out at the moment.

"You're right, but all I'm trying to do is slow you down a little."

"For my turn." Another man said as Al tried to karate chop him, but the man caught his arm and pushed him to the ground with the woman still inside him. "You alright in there?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful…" The woman muttered who had a bump on her forehead.

"You're making this hard, kid." The same man with the sword said.

"You people aren't human, are you?!"

"Good guess, they're Chimeras." Another man stood up, looking buff as he picked up the head. "And they happen to work for me."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Cool, you're actually hollow." The man said, looking at the woman inside and then put the head back on as the others had started to come around, but were tied up. "The name's Greed, and I want to be your friend." He grinned.

"Then why don't you tell us who you people really are?" Lucy asked as only Tristina and Hina knew.

"You're not Chimeras. It's impossible, no one's made a Chimera that can talk." Al said.

"You can't believe everything the government tells you, kid." Greed told him. "You got all the proof you need right inside you. The girl in there is part snake." The woman was named Martel. "And this man right here…" Greed turned to him. "Roa, what were you made with? Cow?"

"Yeah." Roa nodded.

Greed smirked. "We've also got a lizard and a crocodile…and the little runt you took down earlier tends to lift his leg up when he pees."

"ONLY ONCE!" Dolcetto defended.

"You're part dog?!" Light asked.

"Yep, it's really not so bad." Dolcetto replied.

"I don't believe it. It's not possible, who would be able to create one?!" Al asked.

Greed smirked. "The military."

"Are you saying-"

"You got it. There's a shadow world that's beneath yours that's jam packed with the impossible. Heck, I'm more uncommon than they are! I'm a Homonculus." Greed showed off his tattoo on the back of his left hand as their eyes, excluding the Wielders, widened at this.

"A…Homonculus?!" Lucy asked.

"You know what that means, right? I'm an artificially created human." Greed said as they gasped at this. "Really, no joke."

"You're lying!" Al raised his voice. "A Homonculus is just a theory, nobody's made one!"

Greed took off his glasses. "Oh man, guess I gotta prove it." He said and then Roa swung his hammer on his head to decapitate him. Buru and Lucy screamed at this while Light went pale and the Wielders felt sick to their stomach and then to their amazement, Greed got back up and regenerating his head. "Agh, that's one time I've died."

"No way…" Al said.

"You get it yet? Nothing is impossible, alright? I'm a little surprised that you're having a hard time accepting that. The others look like they're accepting it, so why aren't you, considering you're just a soul in a suit of armor?"

"Who told you that…?!" Maria Jr. asked in shock.

"People like to talk in the shadow world, and I've got plenty of friends." Greed replied, smirking at her before looking back at Al. "Well, let's skip the casual chit chat. I'm more interested in a body that'll never die, but individual soul transmuted and bound to an object?! It sounds like the perfect recipe for immortality to me!" He smirked.

"See, let me explain." He continued. "I'm Greed, I want everything you can think of! Money and women, power and sex, status glory! I demand the finer things, and of course I crave eternal life!"

"Aren't you already immortal?" Buru asked.

"Well, I guess I was built more sturdier than most. I am nearly 200 years old, but I wouldn't exactly say that I'm immortal. So, I spilled my guts all over, told me your darkest secret, and now it's your turn! How'd you get your body?" He asked Al.

"Just make this easy and tell him." Martel ordered. "Unless you'd rather be examined, which means he'll have to take you apart." She said, as the others stiffened at this.

"I wish I could tell you, that would mean of how I actually got it, but even if I could, I wasn't the one who did the transmutation." Al told him.

"That's not a problem, I'll just find and ask the person who did." Greed smirked and then suddenly there was an explosion behind the door. "What the…?"

"FIRE DRAGON'S…IRON FIST!" A familiar voice yelled as the door was blasted off and slammed right into Dolcetto.

"OOOF!" Dolcetto groaned. "Can someone get this door off of me?!" He asked as someone walked through the smoke as they saw a certain firehead walking in.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"You've taken someone from me." Natsu said. "Give her back." He growled as Ed, Rose, Isaac, Souji, Icarus, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo walked through the smoke.

"Guys!" Tristina exclaimed in happiness.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Greed exclaimed.

"So, this is the guy who kidnapped you? I'll take care of the freak." Ed said.

"Brother! He's a Homonculus!" Al told him.

"Is that so?" Ed asked. "You guys take care of the freaks, I'll deal with this weirdo."

"Got it." Natsu said as they all got ready to fight.

"This ain't fun…I guess I'll have to do this." Greed said as he snapped his fingers as Heartless suddenly appeared.

"Good, I was wondering when the Heartless would show up in this world!" Isaac said while Rose transformed into Silver Sister as they went off to take care of them and the Chimeras while Ed went to deal with Greed.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu said, punching a Large Body into several Soldier Heartless as a couple of Bandits ran up and slashed him, but Isaac blocked them and then impaled them while Natsu jumped up in the air and used Brilliant Flame on some of the Chimeras.

"METEOR!" Ienzo chanted a spell from his Lexicon as several meteors came down and struck several Neoshadows, Yellow Operas and Defenders as a Tailbunker breathed fire at him but was blocked by Even's shield as he launched ice magic at the Heartless and then Aeleus jumped up and slashed it down to destroy it.

"HAVE SOME THUNDER!" Souji yelled, firing electricity at the Chimeras and Minute Bombs and then Icarus shot arrows at the Minute Bombs to knock them into some Power Wilds.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled while Silver Sister blocked an attack from a Chimera as she did Aerial Slam on it as he slammed into a Dark Ball to crush it and then she used Ragnarock to obliterate the two.

"This can't be happening!" Greed exclaimed after receiving hits from Ed. "Roa, take the kid and go…and take the little ones with you!" He ordered.

"What about the others?" Roa asked.

"LEAVE THEM! THEY NEED TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU ANGER A HUMONCULUS!" Greed yelled as Roa nodded as he picked up Al, Maria Jr., and Light and then took off.

"No!" Silver Sister yelled as she flew over, but Greed kicked her in the gut to send her flying to a pile of crates.

"Rose!" Isaac shouted and then growled. "You little punk!"

"I think it's time for you to see my true form." Greed said as he suddenly started changing. "Sure, I won't look pretty, but let's see if you can keep up!" He said, looking more menacing as Lucy and Buru shuddered at this.

"LIKE THAT WILL BE ENOUGH TO SCARE US!" Natsu yelled as he ran over to him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Greed caught the fist and chuckled. "That the best you can do?" He asked, using his free arm to punch Natsu in the gut and then kicked him to the side and then was surrounded by hearts. "What's this now?"

"LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Silver Sister yelled, using Firaga, Thundaga, and Blizzaga and then used Ragnarock to blow it up as Greed was one knee, groaning a bit. "Gotcha."

"Not really!" Greed smirked. "That didn't even hurt!" He said as he ran over and punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her into the air, but she Aerial Recovered and landed, switching to Fierce Deity Heart and growled at him. "That's a cute little growl if I ever heard one." He said as he then got hit by Aeleus's weapon as Ienzo fired a laser beam from his Lexicon and then an iceberg formed underneath Greed as it came from Even as it disappeared shortly after.

"Did that get him?" Aeleus asked.

"Nope, but nice try!" Greed said as he proceeded to beat them up, much to the horror of the four and then Ed weakly got up, getting an idea as he placed a hand on his gut and his hand crackled a little, using Alchemy and then impaled him. "Gah!"

"Heh, I knew it. You can't heal and shield yourself at the same time!" He smirked.

"Very impressive…but would that be enough to take me out?" Greed asked as he punched, but Ed dodged and used it again.

"Natsu!"

"Right!" Natsu ran over and his elbow lit up. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, knocking him straight into a wall.

"You punks…" Greed growled as he ran over as they ran to him to take him down, but unfortunately, Ed wasn't able to transmute in time as he struck them down. "Gotcha!"

"Y-you little…" Isaac growled.

"Any final words before you die?" Greed smirked, looking ready to kill them.

"We got a few!" A voice said and suddenly a rainbow-like laser slammed right into Greed as their eyes widened in surprise… they knew where that laser came from as they turned to see Marisa and Izumi.

 **End BGM**

"Teacher…! Marisa!" Ed exclaimed.

"YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Izumi yelled, throwing a knocked out Chimera to Ed to knock him out.

"I'd be careful around this guy…he's-"

"We know." Marisa interrupted Souji as she placed her hand on Souji, closing her eyes and a green aura surrounded her hand as Souji was feeling a bit better.

"Well, this is interesting. Who the hell are you?" Greed asked with a smirk.

"Who am I?" Marisa pressed a button on her Hakkero, turning it into a rocket launcher. "A badass witch that's gonna kick your ass, that's who I am!"

"And as for me…" Izumi glared at Greed. "A HOUSEWIIIIFE!" She yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Dolcetto stopped running. "Something doesn't smell right to me."

"You know what it feels like to me?" Roa asked. "Old times."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"What an interesting discovery for such a routine inspection." Bradley said as he was joined by several officers and Armstrong. "Move in!"

* * *

 _Back with Greed…_

Greed laughed. "A housewife, a witch, and several other losers! What a team!" He taunted. "But to be honest, it's not one that I'm particularly interested in fighting. I'll just be on my way now."

"What?!" Marisa exclaimed in surprise.

"You coward!" Izumi growled before coughing out blood as they turned around and freaked out while Greed ran out.

"Crap! This is bad!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Isaac said and then used Curaga on them all as a couple of officers came in.

* * *

 _With Al…_

"Will you…stay put…?!" Martel asked as Al was struggling to crawl away while Maria Jr. and Light watched this while sweatdropping as they were still in chains. "Quit struggling, you oaf!" She said, trying to fight the suit of armor.

"I…don't…wanna…!"

Suddenly, they heard footstepps as they looked to see Greed and then Martel opened up Al's head. "Greed!"

"Ah, Martel. I'm glad to see you safe."

"What's going on out there? No one else has made it back yet!"

"Yeeeah, things have gotten a little out of hand, so we need to figure a way out of here."

"I can't let you do that." A voice said as they turned to see Bradley and Martel quickly hid inside the armor again.

"Huh? Just what do you want, old man?"

"It's the fuhrer!" Al exclaimed. "Why is he here?"

Martel gasped. "King Bradley?"

"What's the most powerful man in the land doing down here?" Greed asked.

"Not that you know that growing old is easy." Bradley replied as Greed looked at him in confusion. "This here marks my 60th birthday. It's frustrating how your body stops moving the way you want it to. So I'd like to finish this job as soon as possible and return home."

Greed scoffed. "I have a better idea… retire!" He said, as his hand darkened, but it was cut clean off as Al and the two kids gasped at this.

Bradley looked at the two. "You kids might want to get out of the way. This could get messy." He advised as they nodded and went to a wall to avoid getting hurt.

"Okay, I've had it with these chains!" Maria Jr. growled. "R2-D2!" She summoned as the astromech droid appeared. "Can you help us get out of these chains?" She asked as the droid simply beeped in response and pulled out a blowtorch and soon went to heating up the chains.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"We've secured the boy and his friends! Eliminate all the others! That is a direct order from the fuhrer!" An officer ordered.

Natsu fried up the chain that contained Lucy. "There you go." He said as Lucy then hugged him tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't worry, you're safe now." He grinned.

Fierce Deity Heart smiled at the two before frowning. "Wait, we need to go get my sister!"

"I'm sure they'll get them back safe and sound." Marisa said. _I hope…_

* * *

 _Down below…_

Bradley had impaled Greed's neck right when Maria Jr. broke free of her chains as she noticed this and shielded Light's eyes. "You don't need to see this." She said as R2-D2 started working on Light's chains.

"I understand why you think you have an advantage over a man like me since I possess neither the Impenetrable Shield nor an Ultimate Spear that can pierce any substance. But I'll tell you a secret." Bradley's eye patch floated in the water. "Do you know how I managed to distinguish myself amongst the storms of bullets on the battlefield time after time? To rise to my current position."

"Y-you're…" Greed groaned as he looked at Bradley's left eye as it had possessed an Auraboris tattoo.

"I may not have the possession of your Ultimate Shield, but I clearly see your weakness through my Ultimate Eye." He said while blood was coming out of Greed's mouth as he removes the swords. Greed fell to the ground as he glared at Bradley. "Now then Greed, how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?" He asked as Light's chain was broken.

"Thanks R2." Maria Jr. said as R2 cheered before disappearing back to the Citadel as the two kids took off to find Al.

"Where the hell is Greed?" Martel asked.

"I don't know." Al replied. "It's too dark to see anything." He said as he heard little footsteps approaching them and he saw the two kids. "Maria Jr! Light!"

"Hey!" Maria Jr. smiled and then they heard heavier footsteps approach them. They turned around to see a weakened Greed approach them and then fell to the ground as a sword impaled his neck. Maria Jr. shielded Light's eyes while looking sick to her stomach.

"NO, GREED!" Martel yelled as she tried to get out, but Al fought her off as she kept attempting to get out, but Al stubbornly refused.

"That makes fifteen times you've died now." Bradley said. "How many life do you have left?"

"D-damn you…"

"Ah crap…" Delcetto muttered. "I kinda wish we died back there."

"There's still plenty of time for you to tuck your tail and run away." Roa said as the two of them weren't in the greatest shape as they walked over to them.

"Trust me, I'd love to. But I got this obnoxious canine sense of loyalty." Delcetto suddenly sliced Al's chains off. "Do us a favor you three and get her out of here." He requested.

"Protect her." Roa ordered as the two ran over to Bradley.

"ROA! DELCETTO!" Martel ordered. "LET ME OUT!"

"No!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO ARGUE, NOW OPEN UP! THEY NEED MY HELP!"

"He said no!" Light shouted. "He can't let you out!"

"Just shut up, I need out of here!" Martel ordered as Bradley executed the two as Maria Jr. witnessed this and paled a little. "ROA! DELCETTA!" She screamed.

 _I really need to stop looking…_ Maria Jr. thought.

"They asked us to protect you!" Al said. "So quit struggling and be quiet!"

"Please, I'm begging you!" Martel cried.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Al solemnly told her.

"Whoa, that was a little excessive." Greed said. "Killing me is one thing but _they're_ not coming back."

"Pitying the lost lives of your pawns?" Bradley asked. "Pathetic."

"Excuse me, are you senile? Did you forget who I am, old man? I'm the living incarnation of Greed, those weren't my friends, Bradley, those were my possessions! Money, women, henchmen, they're all possessions! So killing my henchmen is like stealing from me! And I don't let people take what's mine!

"…Greed, you grow more pathetic BY THE SECOND!" Bradley ran straight for Greed as they proceeded to attack each other until he incapacitated Greed and then turned to the armor. "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you, did they? Can I help you at all?"

"S-sure…uh…I mean…no! I'm fine!" Al said, trying to protect Martel. "Thanks, I'm fine!" Suddenly, Martel took control of Al's arm and grabbed a hold of Bradley's neck, horrifying the three. "Martel! Don't do this!" he begged. "Stop it, Martel! Please!"

"DIE BRADLEY!" Martel screamed, tightening her grip…and then Bradley impaled Martel right through Al's armor. Blood shot out everywhere as Maria Jr's eyes widened at this and covered Light's eyes. Sure, she's used to seeing blood splattering everywhere, but this time feels…different to her… as if she lost a good friend.

Light, on the other hand, could feel Maria Jr's trembling arm. "Hey, are you okay?" Light asked in concern and then suddenly, her Keyblade appeared in her other hand as it guided her free hand and touched Al's armor and then saw what Al was seeing for Martel's blood had splattered on Al's blood seal. What Maria Jr. saw was completely horrifying to her as she screamed and fainted and her Keyblade disappeared. "Maria Jr?!" Light exclaimed and knelt down. "Hey, are you okay?! Wake up!"

Bradley witnessed this and knelt down, feeling for a pulse. "She's fine, there's nothing to worry about." He gave him a reassuring smile.

"B-but…"

Bradley rubbed Light's head. "Don't worry, she'll wake up soon enough."

In the shadows, however, Braig had saw the whole thing. _What the hell just happened?_ He wondered before quickly running off to tell the others.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Al, wake up! Al, say something! AL!" Ed yelled as Al woke up.

"Brother…?"

"You okay?"

"Are _you_ okay? You're covered in blood!" He said as Ed's eyes looked down as Al followed suit…to see his chest armor had opened up and there was a trail of blood and it stops underneath a blanket.

"We'd thought it best to open you and remove her before you awoke." Armstrong told him.

"I couldn't save her…" Al covered his eyes and cried. "Neither could Light or Maria Jr…wait, where are they?!"

Ed motioned his head over to the wall as they all looked to see a traumatized Maria Jr. with tears streaming down her cheeks as Isaac, Professor Jacob, Rose, Light and Tristina were comforting her. "She said she saw something as soon as her Keyblade appeared and it touched you before she passed out while screaming."

"Do you think she saw it?" Tristina asked.

"Probably." Isaac nodded. "Were you in your CPU form?"

"N-no…I wasn't…"

"I wonder if her Keyblade wanted to show her whatever it was that Al saw." Braig said as Tristina whispered in his ear. "…Good lord…"

"If that's that traumatizing, I don't want to hear it." Marisa said. "…Although if I did, I could use it to torture Kamek…" She chuckled devilishly.

"This is seriously not the time for that bullshit!" Iris growled.

"...Sorry."

Ed looked at Maria Jr. in worry before looking back at Al. "Come on, let's go home, kay?" He asked as Al sighed.

"Hold it, you two. There's a couple of questions I need to ask you before you can leave." Bradley walked forward, taking a quick sympathetic glance at Maria Jr. before looking at the two. "Have either of you had any previous dealings with a man who referred to himself as Greed?"

"'Course not." Ed replied.

"Did you happen to trade any manner of information with him?"

"None at all…and the military wasn't even mentioned, not once."

 **BGM: Hesitation (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That isn't my concern. Let me be more specific: If you arranged a deal of any knowledge with him, then I'll execute both of you right now." He said darkly as everyone tensed at this while the Wielders glared at him. "I'll ask again, did you share any knowledge that might affect the military?"

"No, can we go now?"

"…I am curious about your steel arm and leg and your brother's armored body. Is there any connection between the two?" He asked as their eyes widened as Armstrong looked at Bradley in worry as there was tension in the air…until Bradley chuckled. "You really are an honest kid."

 **End BGM**

"Alright men, pull out." Bradley said and walked away. "And you make sure you take care of your younger brother, Edward." He looked at Rose. "And take care of your older sister, alright?" He requested as Rose nodded and then he walked off.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"I appreciate everything you've done for the Elric brothers." Izumi said, lying in bed.

"Oh no, it's nothing at all." Bradley grinned. "It's simply one of the many duties of the military to protect our State Alchemists." He then leaned forward. "But what about you? I'm sure you could use a little extra protection."

Izumi stared at him. "You mean as a State Alchemist?"

"Why yes, exactly!"

"You're asking a bed-ridden housewife to join the military?" Izumi smiled. "You can't be serious, is the country really in so much trouble that you need the help of someone like me?"

Bradley laughed. "There's no need to be harsh." He said as he stood up. "Well, I will be back." He started walking away. "I'll keep my fingers crossed that when I do return, perhaps you'll have a change of heart." He walked out the door while Izumi frowned at this.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"There's something I forgot to mention, Greed had an Auraboris tattoo." Ed told Armstrong while cleaning Al's chest armor.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Think back, the Fifth Laboratory, the Philosopher's Stone, remember the guys that I told you and Colonel Hughes about?"

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Armstrong tensed. "Colonel Hughes…I…" He then looked at the Wielders, the Akira Twins, Jacob, Deadpool, and Carla who had sad looks on their faces. _Do they know about his death?_ He thought as Ed looked at Armstrong in curiosity. "Listen to me, Edward Elric." He put his hands on his shoulders. "Do NOT do anything rash." He ordered.

"…Sure…" Ed said in confusion.

Armstrong got up and walked away. "Well then, good night."

"Brother…" Al spoke up. "They're back. All the memories of when my body was taken away? I remember."

Ed gasped. "What'd you see?"

"Hmm…well it was definitely weird." Al replied. "But unfortunately, I didn't find out anything of how to get our bodies back."

Ed smiled. "That's okay." He said, giving him the armor piece back as Al strapped it on.

"So I guess we haven't made any progress…" Al muttered.

"No, that's not entirely true. You remember what the Fuhrer said back in Central? About the unrest about the ranks of the military?"

"Mhm. It also said something to do with the Philosopher's Stone and those Auraboris guys. He said he was gathering info on them."

"Well, Greed was obviously connected to them somehow. But if so…why did the Fuhrer slaughter everyone? If he was trying to figure out what they were up to, why didn't he catch them and make them talk?"

"Yeah, good point. It also seems a bit weird that the Fuhrer himself would lead an attack by himself against such a small group."

"Sure does. No matter how you look at it, none of this adds up." He turned to everyone. "We've warned, but we need to get closer." He said as they all nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Welcome back, Fuhrer." Lust spoke. "How was your inspection of the south?"

"To say the least, it was a very productive visit." Bradley replied. "It seems both Fullmetal's brother and their teacher are worthy candidates for human sacrifice. As for the Heroes of Light, I am entirely not sure. Oh, and one other thing, I made an unexpected catch." He said as above him, Greed was strapped to some sort of wall.

"Talk about a blast from the past. It's been a century since I've seen that face. Rise and shine, Greed. You can't sleep all day."

Greed woke up. "Well, well, the gang's all here."

"Looks like your Ultimate Shield let you down after all."

"Maybe, but maybe you do, Lust the Lacivious. Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you want." He then looked at Gluttony. "Hello, Gluttony the Veracious, still haven't found the right diet for you yet, huh?" He then looked at Envy. "And little Envy the Jealous, please, for the last time, get a new outfit."

Envy could only give him a 'hmph' for him.

"And where is Sloth the Indolent these days?"

"I'm sure he'd like to be here slacking off, but we have to keep him working." Lust replied.

"Sorry to say it, but it's kind of depressing that none of you have changed in the past one hundred years." Greed then looked down at Bradley. "So, who's the new addition?"

"I am Wrath the Furious." He replied.

"Fuhrer King Bradley and Wrath, one in the same." Greed said.

"Indeed, the humans know him as the leader of Amestris." Lust told him. "But the truth is, he was created by Father for the final stage of the plan."

"A Homunculus that can grow older?!" Greed's eyes widened. "That's impossible…"

Envy laughed. "Oh really? I thought nothing was impossible! You used to toss that one around as if it was your catchphrase. You changed your mind or something?"

"…Shut your worthless trap, ugly." He replied, causing Envy to angrily glare at him. "Uh oh, that's a scary face! Go on and let it out, why don't you show us what you _really_ look like, you freak!"

Envy growled. "You scum! Call me that again and I WILL destroy you!" He threatened.

"Stop your nonsense, both of you." A voice piped up as they looked at the source of the voice. "It's time you resolve this sibling rivalry." It was none other than Father. "Your father does not wish to see such ugly behavior."

"Hey pops, long time no see. I know it's been one hundred years and all, but you sure look decrepit."

Father closed his book that he was reading. "Greed, you are both my son and you are a piece of my soul, so why would you betray your loving father?"

"I'm surprised you ask. I mean, you know the answer better than anyone, _dad_ , I'm Greed the Avoricious, you were the one that made me this way after all, I'm just being myself. I simply have larger ambitions than spending my life working for you."

"And if I ask for you to return to work for me again?"

Greed smirked. "Never." He growled.

"…As you wish."

Suddenly, the gears started turning as Greed looked down to see a huge burning pot of molten lava in it. "Geez, talk about cheesy…" Greed muttered as he was lowered down and his feet started going in as he screamed in agony while the Homonculi watched. "Hahaha! WHY DON'T YOU COME ON IN, KIDS, THE WATER'S FINE!" He yelled in agony. "NICE AND HOT, JUST LIKE THE FLAMES IN HELL. I'LL SEND YOU A POSTCARD, LET YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE LIKE, AND WHEN THE REST OF YOU GET THERE, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!"

"Now return from whence you were born. Return to my depths and rejoin my soul. Return, Greed!"

"IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, DAD! JUST DON'T BLAME ME WHEN I GIVE YOU A STOMACH ACHE!" He yelled as he laughed maniacally as he was burned alive and was soon turned into a liquid Philosopher's stone.

"I propose a toast, my children. I shall drink to the promised day and to your undying loyalty." Father drank the Philosopher's Stone.

"Father, I have an idea on how to get rid one of the Keyblade Wielders." Envy spoke.

"Oh?" Father looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Alicia…_

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons**

"For crying out loud, where the hell is that boy?!" Alicia growled as she had stormed out of a house. "He was here the last time I was here!" She said as she walked into the Sandlot to see Hayner and Olette talking. "Hey! Have you seen Flash anywhere?"

"Not really." They both replied.

"Sheesh...you're no help." Alicia sighed and kept walking while the two resumed chatting. She then walked past the notice board while walking through the streets as she took a glance at it before walking away...and then stopped as she slowly backed up and looked at it. "What in the world..." She wondered as she took a look. "Sky Pirate Caleb Dove is offering his services as a mercenary." She read. "Riiiight, now this town is believing in Sky Pirates, what could be ne-... hold on a second." She said as she took a look at the picture and her eyes widened. "That boy in the picture... it's Flash!" She said and looked at the address. "At the docks? What is this, Destiny Islands?" She asked as she sighed. "It's gonna be a long walk just to get there..." She muttered and then noticed a skateboard. "...Unless..."

* * *

 _Eventually..._

Alicia stopped at the docks. "This would make more sense if I lived in Destiny Islands instead. Oh well." She said as she hopped off and then looked at the paper. "Look for a Mooshu Galleon called the Imperial Palace..." She blinked and then sweatdropped. "WHO NAMES THEIR SHIP THAT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" She yelled and noticed something in the back as she turned it over. "Oooh, so that's what it looks like." She said as she walked around and found it as she walked up the stairs and looked behind her. "I never knew Twilight Town had the docks..." She said as she kept on going up until she got on the deck and started walking to the captain's ship as she leaned her head on the door. _That sounds like...someone is watching Survivor..._ She grinned. _Yep, that's my guy!_ She thought as she stepped back and then kicked open the door.

 **End BGM**

"Oi! What's the big idea kicking open the door like that?!"

 **BGM: Wrong Side of Heaven (Five Finger Death Punch)**

A six foot tall boy stood as he had straight brown hair and was wearing aviator glasses, a light blue T-shirt, black track pants and blue and black tennis shoes. "Can't you see I'm trying to binge watch Survivor: South Pacific?!"

"Hello, Flash."

The boy blinked. "Alicia, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you when I found this!" She said, throwing the paper to him. "Why the hell did you set that up? A few days ago, you were at your house!"

"You know me, I'm the guy that always goes back to the Pirate101 world! I always long to go back there whenever I come back to my original home!"

"Okay, whatever... I need your help."

"What is it?"

"It's about Nan."

Flash sat down on his chair, sighing. "What's he doing NOW?"

"It's not what he's doing... it's about what he's GOING to do later!"

"Okay?"

"You know Alex, right?"

"Alex...you mean the gal that Nan had a thing for?"

"That's the one." Alicia nodded. "But, I just recently found out that someone is going to revive Alex and will use HER against Nan. They're going to use HER to kill HIM!"

Flash's eyes widened. "That's insane...and Nan hasn't gotten over his pain!"

"He has. It's a long story and he found himself another girl."

"Oh...so he moved on?"

"Yes, he moved on! I couldn't be more happier BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! SEVERAL BAD GUYS ARE GOING TO USE ALEX TO KILL HIM! So I need you to help me! I can't do this alone to warn him!"

Flash smirked. "Does this mean I get to kill bad guys?"

"yes...you get to kill the bad guys you want. Even the Heartless that gets in the way!"

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GO WARN OUR FRIEND!" Flash grinned as he reached under his desk and pulled out his shovel. "Just one question... is he with anyone?"

"He's with our other friends, Hina, Kai, and Maria."

"Cool, I get to see them again." He grinned and then walked out.

"Um, EXCUSE ME, but I would like a weapon too, y'know!"

Flash sighed. "Woman, sometimes you drive me crazy." He said as he walked back in and grabbed a katana. "Here."

"Thank you." She smiled as she strapped it to her back as she walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "Let's do this, boy!"

"Right." He nodded as he walked out. "Just one question...where are they?"

"Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood."

"Well, let's go then!" Flash said as he set up the coordinates and then chuckled. "I always forget how big this universe is..."

"Believe me, I feel it just keeps growing..." Alicia muttered as the ship came to life as it floated up.

"Let's go save our friend!" Flash grinned and then they both took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Twilight Town…_

A portal opened up to the Twilight Town Cemetery and Envy walked out with Father. "Here we are, the cemetery." Envy said.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Father leaned down in front of a gravestone and looked at it. "Ah, Alex… the love interest of Nan before he moved on." He looked at Envy. "I am not sure how we will revive her for reviving someone in our world is impossible."

"We can go to the Mushroom Kingdom, they have plenty of mushrooms that can revive someone." Envy pointed out.

"Indeed…we can try that."

"Or, I have a better idea." A voice said as they looked at a certain orange portal opening up and Arthas came out.

"What do you have in mind, armored freak?" Envy asked.

Arthas chuckled. "We can turn her into one of my Death Knights." He suggested. "If we do that, then Nan will have a difficult time fighting her…along with the rest of the Heroes of Light."

Father smirked. "That's perfect."

"Good. Now get some shovels, we got a lot of digging to do."

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Now there's an idea… use that against Nan." Ultron said.

"It's perfect." Golden Frieza smirked.

"Heheheh, that'll be one Wielder out of the way." Apollo said.

 _Am I the only one that's concerned about this?_ Zeref thought to himself, looking at Xarina and Demyx who had feared looks in their eyes.

* * *

 **Deadpool: ...We're adding Flash into this?**

 **Why not? I mentioned him in the Christmas special and Alicia requested to have him in the story now.**

 **Deadpool: Fair enough!**


	89. Scar and Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Spiral of Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"So, you dare to challenge Giollo Comanche, the Silver Alchemist of metal, do you?" Giollo asked as the smoke cleared to reveal Scar. "You've got guts, I'll give you that!" He smirked as he conjured up chains to take him down, but Scar destroyed the chains, forcing him to conjure up shurikens of some sort and threw them at him. Scar dodged them and punched Giollo, but he jumped back as he conjured up a sword and started spinning around and charged straight for Scar, but Scar dodged his attack as Giollo turned around and spun around again. Scar charged straight for them as they went straight for each other and then Giollo landed on the fence, leaving just a scratch on Scar's leg.

"Not bad! Not bad at all! You got off with just a scratch!"

Scar looked at him. "You can't say the same."

Suddenly, Giollo's peg leg shattered and he fell to the water below…and adding insult to injury, Scar dove right on in and killed him when he placed his hand on his head.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, at a hideout…_

"What's going on, who is this?" Scar asked, looking at a little girl.

"Oh, sir, you returned! Welcome back!" Yoki greeted.

"I said, who is this!" Scar raised his voice, causing Yoki to flinch.

"Pleased to meet you!" The girl greeted. "My name is May Chang, sir!"

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I was collapsed on the side of the road, your master, Mister Yoki revived me and brought me back here!" She explained.

"'Master?'" Scar questioned before glaring at Yoki who looked away. "if you've recovered, there's no need for you to stay. Be on your way at once." He ordered as he walked to the other side of the room where she and her little panda companion, Shao Mei, saw Scar's wound as he sat down while wincing as she walked over to him. "What, girl?"

"Allow me to close your wound." She requested as she drew a circle, then a star inside it, and placed five kunai knives on the corners as she placed her hands on it and then to their amazement, the wound closed, surprising the two.

"It's healed!" Yoki exclaimed in surprise.

"It's a skill called Alkahestry from the land of Xing!" May explained.

"She's from Xing?" Scar asked.

"That's right, sir." He nodded. "This girl. Crossed the desert. From the east. By herself to come here! Ha, clearly ridiculous!"

May stood up. "No, I wasn't alone! I had her with me too!" She said, referring to Shao Mei as the panda looked over at Scar…who was staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Her? You mean this little creature here?"

"That's right, her name is Shao Mei!" May smiled and then turned back to look at Scar as his hand was about to touch him as she noticed his tattoos. "Oh, your arm… that's Alkahestry, right? The art of reading the dragon's pulse of knowing the power that flows through the ground and how to use it?"

Yoki was giving the little girl a very confused look. "That tattoo matches the flow of Alkahestry used in my homeland!"

"My brother was a student of Alchemy and Alkahestry and conducted a great deal of research into both fields. The tattoo that I bear is a result of that research." Scar told her.

"That's incredible!" The two of them clapped. "Your brother must've really been something!"

"…I'm not really sure what you two are talking about, but your wound is healed now, sir. We can be on our way to Central without any further delay." Yoki said to Scar.

 **End BGM**

"Oh, that sounds great! I'll go get my things!" May ran off while Yoki looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"What do you think you're doing?! Didn't he tell you to shove off, kid? We're not exactly going to Central for a picnic, you know!"

"I know, but I meant what I told you!"

"You mean all of that immortality stuff you were blubbering about earlier? There's no such thing."

"Yes, there is! And I came here to find it!"

"Oh, shut up! Kids don't know anything!" He pointed a finger at her…which lead to the small panda to chomp down on his finger. "AAAAAAGH!" He cried out in pain as he desperately tried to shake her off.

 _I already know that immortality can't be accomplished by Alkahestry, but it is possible through the use of Alchemy! That's why I have to find him, the incredible man I've heard so much about! They say that his eyes and hair are as golden as the sun! He wears a dashing red coat as he strides forth to save people in need! The brilliant state alchemist, Edward Elric!_ May then started gushing over Edward.

"What do we do about her?" Yoki asked after getting the panda off of his finger.

"…Suit yourself, girl." Scar muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Central…_

Riza was walking her dog down an alleyway when her dog suddenly turned around and growled. "Lokayate? What's gotten into you, boy?"

"Hahahaha!" A menacing voice laughed.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"It's dangerous to walk the streets alone at this hour." A figure approached Riza as he had an all too familiar cleaver in his hand while Riza dropped her leash. "You never know when you might meet…" The figure took off his disguise. "THE TERRIBLE SERIAL KILLER FEARED BY ALL, BARRY THE CHOPPER!" He yelled, attempting to slice her to pieces…but she pulled out her pistol and shot him several times as he was yelling in surprise.

 **End BGM**

"NO FAIR, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO PULL A GUN FOR?!" He yelled, only for Riza to bring out her bigger pistol and shot him up. "AAAH!" He yelled and fell to the ground. "Alright, that's it, lady!" He grabbed his head and took it off. "NOW I'M GONNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!" He yelled…only to get a gasp from Riza and another bullet to the head. "AAAAH!" He dropped his head. "Hey, how come you're not paralyzed with fear?!"

"You actually remind me of someone else I know."

"Let me guess, Alphonse or something or other!"

Riza lightly gasped. "You've met Alphonse before?"

"Ahahaha! So the guy's a friend of yours, is he?" He put his head back on. "I'm gonna tell ya something, sweetheart." He looked at her with hearts over his eyes. "You are one strong woman!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Mustang asked.

"I can't believe the Fifth Laboratory was used to make something like that." Fallman said.

"It gets worse, there's a chance the military's senior staff was involved as well." Riza told them, also looking at a chained up Barry.

"Plus, there were those other two, Lust and Envy." Mustang added. "Are they the ones who made you what you are now?" He asked Barry.

"Nah, it was the researchers who did that, ripped my soul out of my body and slapped it into this suit of armor you see here."

"We can track down these so-called researchers, if we find them, we can search for these so-called researchers." Fallman said.

"Fat chance of that. They were all used to create Philospher's Stones. There's not a single one of them left alive."

"Silenced and used as ingredients…how efficiently planned…" Mustang muttered.

"Do you think this means they have what they need, or will they try to make additional stones?" Riza asked.

"I have on more question for you. A little over a month ago, a military officer was killed in a telephone booth in Central. Were you the one who did it?" Riza and Fallman tensed and quietly gasped at this.

"Phone booth? Doesn't sound familiar, was he all chopped up?"

Mustang closed his book. "…Never mind."

* * *

 _At Rush Valley…_

Winry walked out of a store. "Hello there, Winry!" A familiar voice called out as she turned to see everyone. "You seem like in a generous mood today!" Ed grinned.

"Hi guys!" Winry greeted. "What are you doing showing up like this?" She asked and then they showed Ed's messed up arm…which caused her to immediately knock him out while everyone else either winced or sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Even Paninya's holding down an honest job now and you guys can't stay out of trouble?" Winry asked.

"It's either the trouble comes to us or we BRING the trouble. It's what we do." Natsu grinned.

"Mostly the latter…" Nan muttered.

"Wait, she is?" Al asked, referring to Paninya.

"Yeah, she's given up her life as a pickpocket and now she earns her money by fixing roofs and doing other odd jobs around town." Winry replied. "…And what about the two of you? Made any progress yet?"

"Yeah, we have. It's slow going, though." Al replied.

Ed sat up. "We're still moving ahead, little by little, I guess."

"Good, glad to hear it." She nodded. "Alright, I've done all I can for now."

"Thanks, Winry!"

"I'm missing some parts, so you'll have to make due with a patch job. I'll go get what we need, but until then, you've got some time to kill."

Everyone walked around the town. "Time to kill, what are we going to do in a town full of automail?" Nan asked and then suddenly shuddered. "Ugh…why do I have this dreaded feeling…?"

"Dreaded feeling of what?" Julia asked.

"No idea…but…" Nan rubbed his arm. "I feel like something insane is gonna happen but I don't know what."

"Maybe you're hungry." Natsu said.

"I just ate on the train, so that's not it." Nan muttered. "This dreaded feeling, I don't know what…but I'm a bit uneasy…"

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be too serious, right?" Kai asked.

"I dunno." Nan muttered.

"Uh, guys?" Happy got their attention. "You might want to look at this!" He said as he was joined by Carla, Lily, and Al.

"What now, did you guys find a fellow cat?" Ed asked as they walked forward.

"Well…no." Al pulled out an unconscious man as their eyes widened at this.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hoo hoo! I feel SO much better!" The man replied after having several bowls of food as everyone could just stare at him in disbelief. "You guys are lifesavers, thanks a lot! Your treat, right?"

"When did I say I was paying?" Ed asked in annoyance.

"Let's not quibble over something so small."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?!" Ed yelled and then Al yelped in surprise to see Gajeel chomping on him. "GAJEEL!"

"What, that guy made me hungry!" Gajeel said after being pulled back by Erza.

"…How did that make you hungry? I think I lost my appetite with all that slurping and loud chewing and all that crap." Marisa said.

"I have a feeling Yuyuko will have a new best friend…or Kirby." Youmu sweatdropped.

"How lucky I am to be receiving such hospitality, so far from home!" The man sniffed a little.

"So far from home?" Al asked. "You mean you're not from here?"

"That's right! I came from Xing!"

"Oh, Xing? That's…" Ed's eyes widened. "The country east of the desert?!"

"Yeah, and crossing that desert was rough, let me tell you!"

"Why in the world did you take that route?" Al asked.

"I've wanted to visit the ruins of Xerxes, that route goes by them."

Juvia sweatdropped. "I think I would've evaporated trying to cross a desert…"

"I would've melted." Gray muttered.

"I would too." Cirno nodded.

"You three a bunch of wimps." Natsu teased, earning glares from the three of them.

"Xerxes Ruins?" Ed asked. "I heard there's next to nothing out there."

"I wanted to see for myself. Anyway, I was on my way here to do some Alkahestry research."

"Alkawhatnow?" Nan asked.

"Alkahestry?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I believe it's what you here in this country call alchemy." He replied. "In Xing, it's known as Alkahestry, it's mainly used in the medical professions."

"Huh, different countries, different customs, I guess. Here, Alchemy's use is mainly military." Ed muttered. "It's not hard to see why, but now we still have skirmishes of the borders of Aerugo in the south and Creta to the west. North of us is the huge country Drachma, we have a tentative non-aggression pact with them and Briggs Mountains stands between us, making invasion difficult. Our relationship is still dicey at best."

"Sounds like you guys got your hands full, alright."

"Things began to move more toward the militaristic, when the current Fuhrer, King Bradley, first came into power."

Al looked at Ed. "I have to say, I'm curious about Alkahestry. A branch of Alchemy that's medically specialized?"

"I'm curious too!"

"By any chance, are any of you guys Alchemists?" The man asked.

"Just these two." Isaac replied.

"I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric."

"My name's Ling Yao! What's the rest of your names?"

* * *

 _One severely long introduction later…_

"I see…glad to meet you!"

"So, Ling, what else can you tell us about Alkahestry? We'd sure love to learn more." Ed said.

"Nothing. Sorry, but I'm not actually an Alkahestrist." Ling told them, which caused them to anime fall at this.

"If you don't practice Alkahestry, why come all the way here to research it?!" Ed growled.

"Well, see, I'm looking for something. It's possible you've heard of it before; the Philosopher's Stone." They tensed at this. "I'm very eager to find it. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, sorry, we can't help you." Ed walked away.

Ling smirked. "You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?" He asked, snapping his fingers and suddenly two bodyguards appeared. One of them had a kunai in front of Ed's neck while another one had his sword inside the armor as their eyes widened at this. "So, do you have something to tell me?"

"…Why the interest in the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked, as the others slowly reached for their weapons.

"I want to achieve…immortality." He smirked, unaware of a certain fire headed Dragon Slayer approaching him from behind, one of his fists bursting into flame. "Out with it, what do you know?"

"Immortality? Please, what a bunch of nonsense."

"Not to me, it isn't."

"In any case, I can't say I care too much for your way of asking questions." He pushed the kunai aside and kicked the bodyguard to the side, but unfortunately, he and Al were quickly taken down. "Geez…is that guy an acrobat…?!

"Must be a Xingese fighting style…could be tough to beat." Al said.

"Yeah, but still…they're not as strong…"

"As Teacher!"

The both of them ran over to the two as they both proceeded to beat each other up in the distance while Ling laughed. "Off they go… hey pops, let's add some desert to my tab!"

"Sure!"

"I'll give you a desert…" Natsu said as Ling turned around. "A FIERY KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" He yelled, punching him in the gut and launching him over to a wall.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"Uh oh…" Isaac said.

"Oh, this can't be good." Worldwalker sweatdropped as Ling got up.

"So, you want to fight? Bring it on!" Ling smirked.

"I'm all fired up! No one threatens my friends that way!" Natsu growled, ready to rumble with Ling as they ran straight for each other.

"Hmm…" Nan rubbed his chin in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Flare asked.

"Ling wasn't in the original." He said. "This is obviously some new guy."

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT?!" They all yelled.

Natsu punched Ling in the face, but he ducked as he kicked Natsu in the gut to knock him back, but he recovered and jumped into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, but Ling dodged the massive fireball as he pulled out his sword and slashed him several times but Natsu dodged them all and sweep kicked him, but Ling jumped into the air. _He dodged it?!_

"You missed!" Ling grinned as he attacked him again, but Natsu grabbed the sword much to Ling's surprise as he used an uppercut to knock him in the air as he jumped up.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching him into a building and he jumped into it to keep attacking him, but Ling did a little break dance and kicked him to a wall where he punched him, but Natsu blocked him and then punched him in the gut to knock him away. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Ling barely managed to avoid the fire. _What kind of Alchemy is this? I'm intrigued!_ He thought as he slashed him and then kicked him away. "What kind of Alchemist are you?"

"I'm not an Alchemist! I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard and a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu fire punched him.

"A wizard AND a Dragon Slayer? Give me a break, dragon's aren't real!"

"YES THEY ARE!" He yelled. "FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"Whatever you say, buddy!" Ling chuckled as the two kept attacking each other until Natsu punched him to another building.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Ling quickly avoided Natsu's flames as he quickly dodged his punches but didn't dodge an uppercut in time as he was launched in the air and was punched down as he landed on his back, but quickly recovered as he and Natsu both proceeded to attack each other once more.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza's voice yelled as Natsu's and Ling's head slammed into each other and were knocked out.

 **End BGM**

"Honestly…" She sighed.

"Sheesh, can't you at least behave yourself in a world for once?" Gray asked.

"I can understand why, if someone threatened my friends, I wouldn't take it too kindly either." Isaac said as the Wielders nodded.

Natsu groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. "So…how much damage did I do?"

"Well, you might want to take a look…" Shotaro said as Natsu turned around to see that he did quite a lot of damage, and then Al and Ed came up to them…and Ed had his automail on his shoulder as it turns out, his battle caused his arm to become clean off.

"Well, looks like we're not the only ones that cause a lot of damage." Ed chuckled.

"Just be glad it was Natsu. If it was his whole team, Rush Valley wouldn't be here anymore." Kai sweatdropped a little as several townspeople came up and glared at the three and then the trio tried to blame it on Ling…but the guy disappeared on them, much to their annoyance.

* * *

 _Several repaired buildings later…_

"We're back!" Ed and Al called out as they got back to Garfiel's, the shop where Winry currently works at.

"Hello, we meet again!" Ling casually greeted…who then got his head beaten by Ed's automail arm and Natsu's fiery fist. "OW!"

"WHAT'S YOUR SORRY BUTT DOING HERE?!" They both yelled.

Ling chuckled. "We're all friends here, right?"

"That's how you treat your friends?! By siccing your dogs on them? Those two didn't go easy!" Ed growled.

"Let it go, I promise I'll give 'em a talking to later. The girl's name is Lan Fan, the old man is called Fu, their family has served mine for generations. They're quite good at what they do."

"Oh, so you shake down strangers for food, and yet can somehow afford two personal attendents?"

"Well, I _am_ the emperor's son, after all."

"Wait…that makes you…"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "A PRINCE?!" They all yelled as Erza punched Natsu on the head again.

"OW!"

"You were attacking royalty!"

"He doesn't scream royalty to me!" Natsu growled while Ed an Al were on the floor, laughing.

"…Not the reaction I was going for." Ling said, looking at the two.

"I'm sorry, we just didn't see that coming!" Al laughed.

"Yeah, the guy who collapsed on the streets and mooched food off of us is the son of an emperor!" Ed laughed…and then nearly got a kunai lodged in his head, causing him to freak out over this.

"You will NOT speak badly about Master Ling!" Lan Fan glared through the window as they stared at her.

"…Great to see you." Ed said.

"Oh, you're probably right, it's not that big of a deal." Ling casually said. "The emperor has a lot of sons. It's like this, my country Xing is divided into 50 different clans, with an emperor reigning over the top of all of them. The daughter of each clan's chief becomes the emperor's wives and bears his children."

Rose sweatdropped. "That's a lot of mothers to take care of…"

"Forget that, it's a lot of mouths to feed." Maria Jr. sweatdropped.

"The current emperor has nineteen daughters and twenty-four sons. I come in at number twelve of that line."

"Fourty-three kids?! That's incredible!" Ed exclaimed while some of the women behind Ed jawdropped at this. Wendy, Levy, and Lucy however fainted at this.

"The issue of succession must be a tricky one." Al said.

"Indeed, it is. That's the problem we're facing right now. The emperor's health has begun to deteriorate recently. Each clan is doing everything they can to carry favor and I'm no exception."

"You want to up your chances by discovering the secret to immortality." Ed said.

"Exactly! Okay, the Philosopher's Stone, what information can you offer?"

"Not happening! The stone isn't a tool for some political game!"

"Oh, then I will have to stay with you until you tell me!" He hugged Ed…who then constantly beat him up with his arm.

"…Does this guy remind anyone of Natsu?" He asked as everyone, including Al, raised their hands… but Natsu didn't.

"I don't see the resemblance." Natsu said.

"Aye, we don't need two knuckleheaded fire heads. We only need one." Happy said.

"Yeah! …Hey, what do you mean by 'knuckleheaded fire head'?!"

"It's true!"

"I'm back!" Winry's voice called out as Ed froze as they all looked at her. "Did you see that? There was some sort of fight on Main Street, so it took a while to…" She looked at Ed's arm. "…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!"

* * *

 _One beat up Ed later…_

"So, where are you going to break your automail _this_ time?" Winry asked, repairing the arm with the three mechanics.

"You'll just assume I'll break it." Ed muttered.

"We were thinking of doing some digging in Central." Al said.

"You guys are going back to Central?! I want to come too, take me with you!"

"What do you want to go there for?"

Winry grinned. "I'd like to go see the Hughes family again!" She said, completely oblivious to several sad looks.

"But, don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Al asked.

"It's okay if you want to go, Winry. You should take a break every once in a while."

"Oh really?! Thanks so much, Mr. Garfiel!"

"Okay, we'll all go!" Ed grinned.

"Central, here we come!" Al smiled.

"Oh ho, we're going to Central! How exciting!" Ling cheered, annoying Ed and Natsu.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH US!" Ed yelled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in a horse-drawn carriage…_

 **BGM: More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

"So, the little girl is coming with us after all, huh?" Yoki asked as May was currently sleeping. "Sir, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. You never told me what your name is, if you don't mind, could you tell me what it is?" He requested.

"Ishvalan names are sacred. Ishvalan people take great pride of speaking their names aloud, as they are gifts from God."

"Well then sir, your name must be a special one, indeed!"

"I have renounced my Ishvalan name." Yoki gasped at this. "Now go, keep moving!" He ordered.

"R-right!"

"I'm walking down a path of no return… so I will leave behind me every gift I received from God."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Electricity was sparking out of a certain body in the Homonculus hideout as the Homonculi and Father were watching Arthas do his magic until he was done. "It is finished!" He said as he backed up as the body rose up. "Ladies and gentleman…I give you, the new Alex!" He said, pulling out a mirror and letting her see yourself.

Alex looked at herself as she was a bit paler and wearing Frost Knight armor as she had soft pink hair and was wielding a sword as well. "I'm…alive." She said.

"Indeed, but you work for me now." Arthas told her. "From now on, you obey me. Now, I want you to go your old boyfriend and destroy him."

"Old…boyfriend…?"

"You know…Nan, Knight of the Keyblade as that king once called him."

"Nan…" Alex clenched her fists and nodded. "I'll do it. I will eliminate Nan." She bowed.

"Now go, you have a long journey ahead of you." He ordered as Alex nodded and walked off. "This is absolutely foolproof, nothing will go wrong!" He chuckled.

"Should we go with her?" Envy asked.

"No, let her do her thing." Arthas replied. "She does not need any help." He said as he leaned on a wall. "Hmph, Nan will not know what hit him…because he will soon be dead." He chuckled. "It's a shame, really… I was really looking forward to fighting him. Oh well."

Envy sweatdropped. "You're allied with _this_ guy?"

"Indeed. He means well when you're on his side." Father said.

 _I can't help but wonder if I should be concerned about Arthas's new warrior…_ Bradley wondered.

* * *

 _The next day…in Central_

Ed stretched. "Agh, I'm beat!" He said after everyone walked out of the train as they started stretching as well.

"Being spied on a lot does that to you." Al said.

Winry's eyes widened. "Mister Fu and Lan Fan were spying on Ed?"

"I think they were spying on me too…" Natsu muttered.

"Hey." Fu caught their attention. "Where's the young lord?"

They looked around. "…He's not here." Hina said.

"He was on the train, but maybe he left without any of us noticing." Bayonetta said, which caused Lan Fan and Fu to sigh in frustration.

"Good grief, I can't take my eyes off of him for a second!" Fu ran to the end of the train. "Young lord! Where have you taken off to this time?!"

"What if he's collapsed somewhere again?!" Lan Fan asked, fearing the worst.

"If that's the case, then good riddance…" Natsu muttered, walking with Ed.

"Come on, let's go." Ed said as they all followed the two.

"Master Ling! Where are you!" Fu called out to him.

* * *

 _With the prince…_

Ling was standing on top of the roof of the station and had an uneasy look on his face. "Something about this country doesn't feel right…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Havoc knocked on a door. "It's me. I'm just checking in." The door opened as Fallman came out. "You're doing well." He handed him a basket. "Here, it's from the Colonel."

The door closed as Havoc walked over to Barry who was in the middle of a chess game. "Hmm? Hey, it's the smokin' guy!"

"How's it going? You won a single game, yet?"

"Not even close, but this game is boring, anyway! Hey, since it's night now, I can go cut someone up now, right?"

"Of course not!"

"You gotta give me somethin'! At least bring that Hawkeye lady for a visit!"

"Yeah, I'll let her know you're interested."

"He's not the only one who's bored." Fallman spoke up. "How much longer am I stuck here keeping watching on this guy, anyway? And what does the Colonel say?"

"The Colonel apologizes for giving you a dangerous assignment. He also says don't worry about your other duties, your absence is being treated as sick leave, but if anyone, even if military personnel outside of our unit sees you, he'll have you court marshaled before you can blink, that is all."

Fallman groaned. "I don't suppose you have any news of a happier source to report?"

"Indeed."

"What is it?!" He grinned.

"Fallman, I found myself a girlfriend!" Fallman stared at him in disbelief. "She's been really sweet, helping me adjust to the move here and everything! Oh boy, is she hot!" He gushed.

"Hey, do you think this new girl would be fun to cut up?" Barry asked. "Come on, what do you say!"

Anime tears fell out of Fallman's eyes. "Please, just get out of here…"

* * *

 _At a different location…_

"Hey, are you okay?" An officer asked a fallen Ling.

"Food…" He groaned.

"Collapsed on the other side of the road, huh?" The other officer asked.

"Where'd you come from?" The other asked, leaning closer. "What's that, from Xing, you say?"

"Well, you're a long way from home, alright."

"I'll need to see your entry visa please." He requested, which caused Ling to sweat bullets at this. "…Out of the way, everyone!"

Ling was being dragged by the two officers.

"Illegal alien coming through!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Young master, where are you!" Fu shouted.

"He's in trouble again, he's collapsed, I'm sure of it!" Lan Fan looked like she was about to cry.

Down below, the others were walking around. "Okay, I guess we should stop by the military office first." Ed told them.

"Right." Al nodded.

"In that case, I think I'll head straight for the Hughes's house and let them know I'm in town." Winry grinned. "I can't wait to see Miss Gracia or cute little Elicia!"

"Sounds good. We shouldn't be that far behind you."

"Kay, see you later!" Winry waved and looked down. "Hey, do you want to come with me?" She asked, looking at the four kids and the Exceeds.

"Sure!" Rose smiled.

"I can't wait to play with Elicia again!" Happy cheered as they took off with Winry.

"I wonder if Lieutenant Colonel Hughes has put together any more information on the Philosopher's Stone since we left." Al wondered.

"The Fuhrer was pretty clear with his orders regarding that." Ed told him. "I think it's best if we gave Hughes the information we found out first."

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"The Homonculi."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Hughes said that he was in the Court Marshal office." Ed looked around while oblivious to sad faces as Iris noticed this.

 _What is up with those sad faces?_ Iris thought. _Ever since Hughes was brought up recently, they're all just a bunch of…sad…people…_ Iris's eyes widened. _Wait a second…don't tell me he's…!_

"This way!" Ed ran off as they followed him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sheska? Sheska!"

"Yes?"

"You have a key for room number three, don't you?"

"Yes." She nodded before realizing something. "Oh wait! You said room number three, right? It's still a total mess from when I was using it earlier!"

"It's fine, I just need it to gather some documents, that's all." The woman extended her hand, asking for the keys.

"No, really, please don't! If you could just wait a moment, I can clean it right up for you!"

The woman raised an eyebrow at this before smiling. "Okay then, I can come back later for the keys, please make sure it's taken care of." She walked away.

Sheska sighed with relief as she opened the door…to see a book on a sleeping Mustang's face. "Colonel! Colonel Mustang!" She whispered as he woke up and yawned.

"Hello, Sheska… how long was I asleep…?"

"About ten minutes, I think."

Mustang got up and yawned again as he looked at his watch. "Oh, the council meeting is about to start."

"Uh, Colonel, perhaps this is none of my business, but…maybe you should try getting a little more rest."

"Uh-huh…I'll be back…" He waved before walking out of the room as Sheska watched him leave.

"Was that Colonel Mustang that just left?" A man asked from behind, causing Sheska to scream and looked behind her. "Oh, Captain Focker, sir! Good morning, nice day, isn't it?!"

"Good morning to you, Sheska. Tell me, what was he doing here, the Colonel?"

"Oh, well…you see…"

Focker turned his head. "The store room door is open."

"I'm sorry, I opened it sir!"

"I bet the Colonel twisted your arm, didn't he?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, I really appreciate that, sir!"

"Although, I do wonder what the Colonel was digging into… do you know?"

 **BGM: Mist**

"I'm not one hundred percent certain of all the details, sir. He did ask for the materials having to do with the Fifth Laboratory…and also, he was looking into the Hughes case. You know I… I got my job here through general Hughes."

"Ah yes, I remember." Focker looked at her. "Well, I've got tons of work to do." He walked away after placing a hand on her shoulder. "Carry on, Sheska." He said as he turned the corner and kept walking before seeing another Focker approaching him while looking at a piece of paper, so he quickly transformed into another officer.

Yep, Sheska talked with Envy while Focker entered the room. "Good morning, Sheska."

Sheska looked behind her. "Sir?" She blinked before sweatdropping. "What the…?!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

Mustang was washing his face on the sink as he then looked at himself in the mirror…until he noticed a familiar tall figure behind him. "Hello, sir."

"Hey…" He greeted.

Armstrong walked over to the sink. "Colonel, you look like you've lost some weight."

"Maybe, but what happened to you?"

"There was an…incident down in the south. But don't you worry, it's just a scratch."

"I see."

"I ran into the Elric Brothers and their friends down there. Apparently, they've gone to Dublith to pay a visit, an old teacher."

"Major."

"Sir?"

"…Did you tell them about Hughes's death?"

"…No, I couldn't bring myself to do it. However, the Keyblade Wielders seem as if they know, including that professor, the two twins, the female cat and that red man."

"Did they tell them?"

"No, the others were oblivious to their faces, including the brothers."

"…They're find out soon."

Armstrong walked out. "Yes, I know…"

"The Fifth Laboratory and the Philosopher's Stone, the stone's key ingredients are live humans." Armstrong froze at this. "Hughes always did enjoy helping other people, this time he stuck his nose in the Elric Brother's investigation, he would've been better off not knowing, am I wrong?"

Armstrong looked at him. "If the Elric Brothers found out what really happened to him, that he'd die trying to help them, they would blame themselves. You're not telling them." He ordered.

Armstrong chuckled. "You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

"I'm almost there."

"Be careful sir, you'll never know who might be listening in on you, or where." He warned before walking out.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Ed caught her attention as she was leaning on a wall.

"Hmm? Oh hey, it's been a while."

"Wait, if she's here, then that means-"

"Thanks for waiting." Mustang's voice said as Ed cringed.

"Yep, the Colonel…"

"Well, hello Fullmetal." Mustang greeted.

"Colonel Mustang, what are you doing here in Central?" Ed asked in annoyance.

"You didn't hear? I was transferred here last month."

"Great…" Ed said, not completely liking the idea.

"And you guys? What brings you here?"

"We're just doing a little information gathering, and we were thinking Lieutenant Colonel Hughes a visit a little later today." He replied, oblivious to Mustang and Hawkeye stiffening. "Where is he anyway?"

"…Not here." Mustang said, then noticing the saddened looks from what Armstrong informed him of. _They DO know…_ He thought, looking at the others. _But they don't… they're not going to like me for this, but…_ He clenched his fists. "He retired out into the country and took his wife and daughter with him…to take over the family business. So, he's not here."

"I see, well that's too bad."

"We were hoping to see him." Al muttered.

 _That's actually a good way of covering it up._ Isaac thought.

Mustang walked away. "Fullmetal, watch yourself. Don't do anything crazy."" He warned, and then looked at the Heroes. "You too." He told them before walking away with Riza.

"Now you decided to treat them like children?" Riza asked once they were out of earshot.

"There's no need for them to know just yet. A few of them probably know about his death, but they never told them, so that's a good thing." Mustang replied. "The fewer obstacles in their way right now, the better."

"Colonel, they are going to find out some day, and it might just slip out of their mouths by accident."

"…It's funny, I've accused Armstrong of being soft, but right now, I'm no better than he is." He gave a small grin.

"I fail to see anything soft about it. It's cruel, Colonel."

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"We need to tell the others about this." Natsu said.

Erza requipped into her Flight armor. "I'll go find them and tell them what happened." She said as she quickly took off as they tried to follow her…but bumped into Ross, literally.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed greeted in surprise.

"I haven't seen you guys here in a while. You're in a hurry, why the rush?"

"We just heard about Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. We were just about to follow Erza." He replied.

Ross looked down. "Yeah, it's rough news, huh?"

"There was still so much we wanted to tell him about."

"We would have liked to say goodbye." Al said.

"We weren't able to reach you. Don't worry though, the military gave him a proper send off." She said, causing the rest who were oblivious to the sad looks to lightly gasp at this, everyone but the Elric boys of course.

"Wow, that was nice." Ed said.

"It's how it's done. Also, if you haven't heard already, I'm sure you'll be glad to know, he was promoted…two whole ranks."

Ed blinked in surprise and confusion. "Up to Brigadier General?"

"He retired to the country and promoted him?" Al asked in confusion.

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

Ross gasped and covered her mouth in shock while Ed let it sink in before his eyes widened in horror. "Lieutenant Ross?!" He asked in horror.

 _Shit… they don't even know!_ Marisa thought, pressing her finger on her temple. _Erza! Come in! Have you found them yet?_

 _I'm almost near them, yeah. Why do you ask?_

 _It's about Hughes. He's dead!_

Erza gasped. _Are you sure?!_

 _Yes!_

 _Oh crap… this is bad… This is going to break their hearts…_

 _Just tell them gently, I'm sure they'll understand… I hope._

 _Got it._

Marisa hung up the telepathic call and told them what she did. "Good, let's just hope they'll understand." Dante said.

"Not the Lieutenant Colonel…why him?!" Ed asked, fighting his tears.

"Brigadier General Hughes is dead. He was murdered shortly after you were discharged from the hospital, Edward. I'm afraid we still haven't found the person responsible." She explained…and then Ed ran off.

"Brother!" Al tried to stop him, but Ed kept running.

 _It's all my fault, I'm the one who pulled him into this! It's all my fault!_ Ed thought, flashing back to all the times he had with Hughes before finding himself in an alleyway as he leaned at a wall.

 _Okay, you boys have a safe trip! Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central!_

 _Al, how are you going to eat without that armor? Take it off, relax!_

 _Elrics, I understand you two don't have a place to stay, which means you'll have to come with me._

The others soon caught up to him, watch Ed collapse as they looked at him sympathetically.

* * *

 _With Erza…_

Winry and the others had just walked inside the building right when Erza stopped running as she panted and went back into her Heart Kruez Armor. She quickly followed them up the steps but stopped short when the door swung open. "Daddy?" Elicia asked, but then realized it was just Winry and the others.

"Hi!" Happy greeted.

Elicia teared up and then hugged Winry, confusing them all while Carla sighed as Gracia walked up to them while Erza came up from behind.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"We tell it like it is… you go on back, I'm the only one who has to take the blame for what happened."

"Brother, this isn't just your problem, it's both of ours. Like it or not, we're going in with you."

"So are we." Nan said. "We got a couple of kids that are probably crying up there that need our comfort."

"…Right." Ed nodded and looked at Al. "But, you really don't have to."

"You said we were getting our bodies back, no matter what!" Ed looked at him in surprise. "But if people are going to die because of that, then I don't want mine back."

They all walked inside and met up with Gracia, who told them they're already inside as they walked in to see Rose crying her eyes out, Maria Jr. leaning on a wall holding Happy with a sad look on her face, Horus trying to comfort Rose while crying himself, Light was on the other chair, his face buried in his legs as Carla and Lily were attempting to comfort him, Erza hugging Rose and Horus and Winry was holding a sleeping Elicia.

"Hey…" Isaac walked over to Erza. "Mind if I take over?"

"Go right ahead." Erza said as Rose saw Isaac kneeling down.

"Big brother…" She sobbed, reaching for him and then hugging him tightly while Iris hugged Horus tightly. Tristina hugged Maria Jr. and Professor Jacob hugging Light while everyone else just let out a small sigh.

Winry looked at Ed sadly. "There's something I need to talk to you about, if I may." Ed told Gracia.

"About Maes?" She asked.

"That's right, you too Winry." Ed looked at her.

* * *

 _A small explanation later…_

"So Maes learned things about the Philosopher's Stone that someone didn't want him to know." Gracia said.

 **BGM: Lurking**

"A warning to you from whomever did it, to back off from all this." She continued.

"Yeah, we basically dragged him into it." Ed replied. "I'm sorry…" He said, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!"

"That would be just like him, dying while trying to help somebody else." She said, as they all looked at him. "My husband, he was always a busy body and a meddler, and it got him into trouble a lot. But you know, I don't think he ever had regrets, not any, not even in his dying moments, Edward."

"But we…"

"Don't tell me you're going to give up. You can't let what happened defeat you, if you do, then that would mean my husband died in vain. Even if the Philosopher's Stone is a dead end, there might be some other way."

"Maybe, I guess…"

"You boys have to keep moving forward, any way you can."

* * *

 _Later…_

They all walked out the door and silently walked back to their hotel rooms, sighing to themselves as Nan looked at the ceiling. _You can't let what happened defeat you._ Gracia's words echoed in his mind as he flashbacked to Alex's death.

 _Something I needed to hear a long time ago…_ Nan thought.

"Nan?" Julia looked at him. "You okay?"

"Gracia's right…I can't let Alex's death just defeat me…" He muttered.

"When I first met you, you seemed like your normal self, like you didn't want me to find out you were broken."

"I didn't want anyone to know… I wanted everyone to know that I moved on…but in reality, I didn't. I didn't want them to know that I was broken… until Jin's funeral in Aquarion Evol…"

Julia hugged him. "I can tell you loved her deeply."

"Yeah… when we first kissed each other… I felt as if I finally moved on."

"Until the funeral?"

"Yeah… and then when I emerged from all of that dirt… I finally felt as if I can get past her death. She would've wanted that."

"She would've wanted you to move on."

"Yeah…she seemed happy that I moved on at Hogwarts." He nodded. "Still, I can't help but feel the pain every once in a while."

"I don't blame you…" Julia said, rubbing his back as they looked in each others eyes. "But, she's resting in peace now."

"She is." He smiled, leaning close to her as she leaned in close as well. "I love you, Julia…"

"I love you too." She said as they both kissed and then Julia pushed him down as she was on top of him, both of them kissing each other.

* * *

 _With Ed…_

Ed knocked on Winry's door. "Winry, are you in there?" He asked as Winry opened the door, looking sad. "You haven't eaten yet, have you? You might want to hurry, the dining room is closing soon." Winry nodded. "You know, you have to eat, to keep up your strength." Winry nodded again. "Okay, I'll go back to my room." He said as he walked away, but she grabbed a hold of his arm as she pulled him in and told him what she did a few days ago. "Apple Pie?"

"That's right, I practiced making it a few times." Her voice trembled. "I know it might…sound like…bragging, but I've gotten really good at it, not as good as Miss Gracia, but someday…" A tear ran down her cheek. "I hoped…that Mister Hughes…would get to try some too!" She sobbed.

Edward gasped at this, looking at Winry who started bawling her eyes out, covering her face in the process.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So the nosy Colonel Mustang is snooping around the Hughes manor?" Lust asked, as a certain man let out a 'mhm'. "Do you think he discovered anything yet?"

"It's a definite possibility." The man turned back into Envy. "So what now?"

Gluttony was looking as a masked man in a cage, feeding him bones. "We've already moved him to Central where we'd be able to keep a closer eye on him. Why can't he be a good boy and behave himself? I'd hate to waste an important sacrifice candidate."

"Haven't been able to learn anything from your new boyfriend?"

"Nothing, he's either a born idiot or a clueless hustler. I'm off to gather some more intelligence." Lust walked off. "Let's go, Gluttony."

Envy looked down while Gluttony walked away. "Come on, Gluttony, don't leave your mess lying around! You slob." He said and then his eyes widened, suddenly getting an idea. "What you said before, about how much nicer it would be if the Flame Colonel would behave himself?"

"Yes?"

"How would you feel...about us making another play?"

Lust smirked. "You have something in mind?"

Envy grinned. "Well, we got a noisy mutt, perhaps he needs a nice bone to chew on!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross." A man caught her attention. "I'm Henry Douglas, from the Probos Martials office."

Ross stood up. "Do you need me for something?"

"You'll have to come along with us." He pulled out his hand. "Your gun."

Ross raised an eyebrow before giving him the gun. "May I ask what this is about?"

"You've been named as the primary suspect in the Brigadier General Hughes murder case. Please come along."

Ross's eyes widened. "That's absurd!"

"You can tell your side of it later. Let's go."

* * *

 _With Riza and Mustang…_

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross pleading not guilty on all charges." Riza told him.

"Gather any information you can about her. Go now, quickly and secretly." He ordered.

"Right."

* * *

 _With Havoc_

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'd like a bouquet of these, please!"

"My my, what's this? A hot date, lover boy?" She asked, causing Havoc to chuckle as he then went to a diner-like area. He looked around for his date until he found her.

"You've been waiting long, Solaris?"

"Oh no, I just got here." 'Solaris' just so happened to be Lust. "It's so good to see you, Jean. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about your day?"

* * *

 _Back with Ross…_

 **BGM: Lurking**

"This is the bullet that killed Brigadier General Hughes." Douglas began in the interrogation room. "It's a .45 caliber, the killer only used this one bullet. I'd say it was a good shot, but it was at point blank range. Close enough that a _poor_ shot could've done it. Now tell me, what is the caliber that you carry?"

"It's a .45, sir."

Douglas picked up a piece of paper. "Here we have a copy of your requisition form for additional ammunition. Does this look correct?"

Ross nodded. "It says here you fired exactly one shot. What was that shot used for?"

"It lists right there on the form, I fired my weapon in defense of Edward Elric while in the Fifth Laboratory."

"Hmm, but the Fifth Laboratory is no longer operational, it remains unmanned."

"It was definitely _not_ unmanned."

"Sure, according to your account. Shall I search for this bullet you say you fired?"

"There was an unexplained explosion at the site. The Fifth Laboratory is now a pile of rubble."

"So the place where you claim you used your gun was unmanned, and if we look for the bullet, all that we would be able to find is a pile of rubble. Is that what you're saying?"

Ross hesitated. "But Lieutenant, we have eyewitness testimony. You were spotted leaving the scene of the day of the murder at the same time of the shooting."

"That's impossible!"

"Calm down, Lieutenant. Fine then, so what _were_ you doing at that time?"

"I had the day off, I was at my parents house visiting, please, check with them. They'll tell you."

"All you can offer us is your parent's testimony? That is not amissable as an alibi."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Second Lieutenant Ross is being questioned, no one is permitted inside to see her." An officer said.

"I see…" Armstrong walked away while Brosh ran up to him.

"Major Armstrong!"

"Sargeant Brosh."

Brosh saluted. "I'm glad to see you here, Major."

"Hmm, is this about Second Lieutenant Ross?"

"Yes, that's right, sir." Both of them walked away together. "Major, I can cooperate her story, Lieutenant Ross and I both fired a round from our weapons at the Fifth Laboratory to defend the Elric Brothers and their friends."

"You did?"

"Yes, and it's all written in my report, but everyone's ignoring it, sir."

"Hmm, are they trying to frame the second lieutenant for this?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you?" Winry asked, cleaning Al's armor while Al is cleaning his helmet. "You're having a rough time of it, huh?" She asked and then looked at Ed. "So, what do you got planned now?"

"What are we gonna do?" Ed asked.

 _"Mommy, please don't cry!"_ Elicia's voice echoed in his head.

"…What do you think?" He asked as Winry looked at him. "What's with the face?"

"I'm just surprised since you never asked for my advice before."

"Oh…"

Winry placed her hand on Al's back. "I'm scared, y'know… you and Al have been off fighting and digging up information… information that could end you up getting killed like mister Hughes, whenever I think about that, it terrifies me. You and your friends… you could die, I'd still be here, but you'd suddenly…not be there anymore, like my mom and dad. It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that. Honestly, sometimes I wish you'd just give this whole thing up, I did want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to be alive and safe. It's just…I don't know."

Winry sighed. "Sorry, but I'm not sure what you should do. I really don't know…"

"You're sure being nice, Winry." Al said.

"Wh-why do you sound so surprised?!" Winry blushed. "I'm always nice! Take that back, Alphonse Elric!"

"You liiiike him!" Happy teased, suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME FROM?!" Winry yelled while Ed laughed at this.

* * *

 _With Barry…_

"Your move!" He said, placing a pawn on the chess board.

"Evening edition!" A voice suddenly called out.

"Oh, it's here, excellent!" Fallman piped up.

"What, the newspaper, _again_?"

"I'm stuck babysitting you all day." Fallman grabbed the newspaper. "This is the only entertainment I get." He said as he read it, gasped, and ran to the phone, causing Barry to get curious. "Lieutenant Fallman, calling from an outside line, please connect me to Colonel Mustang. Yes, that's right, my code is-"

"What's got you all excited?" Barry asked before seeing Ross's face printed on the newspaper.

"-Iram-George-Oliver-4-6-4-9!"

Barry picked up the newspaper. "Hmm? This is the lady from the laboratory!"

* * *

 _Back at the hotel…_

 _The Philosopher's Stone… people with the Auraboris tattoos, a Homonculi…_ Ed thought to himself. _How are they-_ Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when Al came crashing through the door.

"BROTHER!" He yelled, causing him to scream. "Here…" His voice trembled.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"The newspaper, Ed! Read the front page!"

"What is it now?" Ed asked as he read it and his eyes widened. "What?!"

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Second Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes's murder?!" He got up and started walking out with Al.

"I can't believe this…"

"Maybe the Colonel and the Major know something about this."

"What about Winry?"

"We'll explain it to her later. Have you told the others about this?"

"Yes, they're outside waiting for us."

"Good."

* * *

 _At the jail…_

"I'm not really a fan of these." Ling said.

"Quit your complaining, every stray mutt needs a collar. Alright, I'm gonna ask you one more time, are you honestly fifteen years old?"

"I sure am!"

"I don't buy it."

Anime tears fell from Ling's eyes. "It's the truth, I swear!" He whined while several officers ran past them.

"Hmm? What's happening?"

"We've got an intruder! Come on, give us a hand!"

"What?!" He turned to Ling. "Behave yourself, got it?"

"I will!"

The officers shot a bulky armor walking towards them. "Lame, lame, lame! Are you guys even trying? You can do better than that!" Barry challenged.

The officers trembled. "He's still coming at us!"

"The guns don't even dent him!"

"Hold it! Stay back!" A man shot Barry's head off with a shotgun, causing it to go flying off, but the armor caught it.

"Got it!" Barry grinned, causing the officers to scream and freak out as they ran off…well, more like beaten up. "This would be a lot more fun if I was allowed to cut them up." He said, having a hole above his right eye.

"Hello, strange armor ghost man!" Ling caught his attention. "Do you think you could let me out of here?"

"Who are you?"

"Just an illegal immigrant from Xing!"

"Oh yeah, a foreigner? Well, have a nice trip home." He kept walking.

"If you let me out of here, I can help you!"

"I don't have time to deal with you...oh, where did you say you were from?"

"Xing, east from the desert!"

Barry busted him out. "Come with me."

"I'd be happy to!"

They eventually got to Ross's cell after Barry beat some more guards up. "Well hello there, sweetheart! I've been looking for you!"

Ross's eyes widened. "You're from the fifth laboratory!" She said, wincing from the sound when Barry broke the door.

"You haven't forgotten me, how sweet! I remember you too, I think of you every time I look at the hole you've put in my right hand, just like you put a hole in that guy Hughes."

"No, it wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah? According to the newspapers, you're one guilty soldier girl."

Ross looked at the newspaper. "it can't be…"

"Oh, but it is. Right now, it looks like you'll be facing the firing squad for sure."

"It's not true!" Ross trembled. "They're wrong, if they would just do a proper investiga-" A knife cut through the newspaper, causing her to gasp as it was right in front of her face.

"Here are your choices: Stay here and be killed for murder, or bust out of this joint with me! Which will it be?"

Ross teared up. "How is this happening?! Is there…anything else I can do?!"

"It sure doesn't look like it!" Ling piped up, pointing to several shadows approaching them.

"…I have no choice! Mom, dad, please forgive me!" Ross sobbed. "…Fine, let's go. If this is how it's got to be, then I'll escape with you, but you better know a way out of here, metal boy."

"Oooo, you've got spunk!" A heart appeared above Barry's head.

Ross slapped herself. "I'll do what I have to do!"

* * *

 _With Douglas…_

"Yes… Yes, right away." Douglas hung up. "Notify every zone in the city, Maria Ross has broken out." His officers gasped at this. "And it appears she's with a violent accomplice, they must be caught. If she resists, the order is to shoot to kill."

Outside, Mustang walked the streets, tightening his gloves.

* * *

 _With the trio…_

"How much further?" Ross asked.

"Just keep moving!" Barry ordered as they turned the corner…to bump into everyone.

"Lieutenant Ross!" Ed and Al exclaimed.

"Barry the not-so-terrifying Chopper!" Nan exclaimed.

"Hmm?" Barry looked at him as he spotted Al and Maria Jr. "Aaah! You're that guy and probably not-so-human girl!"

"You again…" Maria Jr. growled.

"Ling too?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heheh, hey guys! What are you up to?"

"I could ask the same to you!" Ed growled.

"Quit chattering, we don't have time for this!" Barry slashed them away. "Alright, sweetheart, take that back alley and straight to the warehouse district, the darkness oughtta hide you!"

"Wait, hold on! Tell us about Hughes!" Ed requested as Ross turned to them.

"Get going! If the M.P. find you, they'll shoot you!" Barry ordered as she ran off.

"Wait!" Ed and Al tried to move, but couldn't with Barry threatening to cut them…and then suddenly, Rose, Nepgear, and Nitori walked forward.

"Don't move!" Barry said. "I'm not letting you near her!"

"We're not interested in her right now." Rose said, pulling out a wrench, joined by Nepgear and Nitori.

"Eh…?"

"We want to know…if you're a machine!" Nepgear said.

"Do I look like a machine to you?" He asked, pulling out his head to reveal the darkness inside. "See? Empty!"

"…I don't buy that for a second." Nitori said, strapping on her safety goggles. "Girls, let's dismantle this guy!"

"Right!" The two nodded as Barry sweatdropped, seeing the sadistic smiles on their faces.

"W-wait…! WAIT! GET AWAAAAY!" He yelled as he took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" The three yelled as they took off after him, causing, Isaac, Tristina, Maria Jr., the CPU Candidates, Iris, and Marisa to facepalm. But they all soon heard an explosion.

"What the hell?" Nepgear asked.

"Looks like they got her." Barry replied, worrying the three as they ran off.

"Excuse me." A voice said as he turned around to see a woman approaching him. "Have you seen a guy named Nan?"

"Nan? You have to be more specific than that, sweetheart."

The woman sighed. "He's about five foot ten, looking a bit of a dork and wearing a red T-shirt with the Kid Icarus symbol, fire on his sleeves, and a couple of Boos on his black pant legs?"

"What the heck is this…Kid Icarus guy? And what's a Boo?"

She facepalmed. "Never mind, I'll keep looking." She said, turning around and walking away.

"…Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

 _A little bit after Ross escaped and before the explosion…_

"You're Maria Ross, aren't you?" A voice asked as Ross stopped running to see Mustang right in front of her, and then snapped his fingers as there was a huge explosion.

Once everyone found the source of the explosion, they were all shocked to see Maria Ross burnt to a crisp, especially Edward. "Hey there." Mustang greeted.

Ed clenched his fists. "What happened here?" He glared at him. "What happened here, Colonel?! TELL ME!"

Mustang said nothing and then noticed the mechanic trio running up and saw the charred Ross right in front of them. "Is that…?!" Nepgear asked in shock.

"It is…" Marisa nodded.

"Oh my…" Maria Jr. put her hand over her mouth in horror while Rose fell on her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

Ed growled. "Why was Hughes murdered…and why did Second Lieutenant Ross…" He ran up to Mustang and grabbed his collar. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" He yelled, only to get a cold glare in response and then was punched to the ground.

"Hmph, you dare threaten a superior officer? You forget yourself, Elric!"

Edward growled as he lunged for Mustang, but Isaac and Erza had to hold him back. "LET GO OF ME! HE JUST KILLED ROSS!"

"I know, but there's no need to kill him for that!" Erza told him.

"TELL ME, COLONEL! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Ed yelled at him.

"Maria Ross was a fugitive. Our orders were shoot to kill…so I did."

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

"About Hughes's death, I apologize for hiding it, but you do not argue against orders, or ask for explanations, just follow them. That's what it means to be a soldier."

"Colonel Mustang!" A voice caught their attention as they saw Douglas approaching them. "You will explain to me what happened here at once." He ordered.

"The message went out, that if she resisted, we were permitted to shoot to kill. She resisted, so I killed her."

"…I understand that the Brigadier General was a friend."

"Yeah, he was a good man."

"Perhaps then it was one of _your_ men who aided Lieutenant Ross's escape."

"One of my men? Why?"

"Why, Colonel? I'll tell you why, so you could burn her to death with your own hand."

"I think such speculation is best avoided." Mustang looked at Ed, feeling the hateful glare at him.

* * *

 _Later…_

"I'm truly sorry for not telling you about Brigadier General Hughes's sooner." Armstrong apologized. "And I'm sure the others are sorry for not telling you either, but I'm pretty sure they had a good reason not to." He said, looking at them as they nodded.

"It's my fault…" Ed muttered.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Erza told him. "His murder wasn't your doing."

"She's right." Armstrong nodded and then the door opened up to reveal a doctor.

"Is everyone here then?"

"Doctor Nox." Armstrong greeted.

Doctor Nox brought out some pieces of paper. "Her body was almost completely destroyed, but judging from what little dental work remained, I was able to conclude that this is indeed Maria Ross. It's an awful thing you did, turning a beauty like her into a pile of charcoal. You must've held quite a grudge against her, didn't you Colonel?" He looked at Mustang. "Is the vengeance as sweet as you imagined it?"

Mustang glared at him before turning away. "Hmph, the famous hero of the Ishvalan War going this far against a little girl. It makes me sick." Nox had walked away.

Mustang said nothing as he got up. "Colonel." Armstrong stopped him. "Please allow me to apologize for one of my officers actions. I could never imagined that Second Lieutenant Ross would commit such a heinous murder. She was so straight forward and earnest… compassionate… a truly fine officer!" He said as he fought his tears through it all before sitting on his seat, putting his hands over his face.

"…Fatigue seems to be getting the best of you, Major. Perhaps you should take some leave." Armstrong's eyes widened at this. "Back east, where I was, it's a nice place. None of the big city noise, and lots of beautiful women." Mustang walked away…while Ed kicked a trash can out of anger.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"After a daring escape, the fugitive is killed by Colonel Mustang, eager to kill his best friend!" Envy smiled. "And all's well that ends well!"

"Are you so sure about that?" Lust asked.

"Huh?"

"The plan was supposed to be designed to get Mustang to behave himself."

"…He took the bait, and now he doesn't have a reason to snoop around anymore! Besides, we did manage to sow some animosity, his subordinates won't trust him much after this."

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

Mustang was handed a sheet of paper. "…What's this?"

"It's a request for leave." Riza replied.

"At a time like this?"

"Is that a no?"

"No, it's fine. Request approved."

"Thank you very much, sir." Riza saluted as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her, causing the others to look at Mustang as if he lost his mind, which caused Mustang to grin at this.

* * *

 _With Barry…_

"What were you thinking going on your own like that?! Do you know what the Colonel would do to me if he found out?!" Fallman scolded.

"Oh, pipe down, will ya? Nobody saw me!"

"Don't you get it?! That's not even the point!"

"You're just a helpless soldier held by a big bad criminal! What were you supposed to do?"

"Huh?" Fallman asked while Barry looked outside to see Ling doing…something.

"Hey, what are you up to out there?"

"Building a signal fire!"

"Signal fire?"

"When he's the one back here you know nothing about, how can you be so stupid?!" Fallman shouted.

"Young lord! We've been looking for you!" Fu and Lan Fan appeared.

"Wow, impressive response time!"

"Looks like a party!" Barry grinned, only for Fallman to growl in frustration.

* * *

 _Back with Mustang…_

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hello, Elizabeth!" He gushed over the phone while two officers stared at him as if he was another person. "How are you?"

"It's great to hear from you, as usual! Are you sure your assistant won't give you grief from blowing off work for talking on the phone?"

"Nope, the coast is clear! She's currently out of the office at the moment, and a good thing too otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk to you!"

The two officers walked outside. "So how do you like that? He's whipped!"

"The second the lieutenant goes on leave, he gets like this…"

Both of them sweatdropped. "You'd think Lieutenant Hawkeye was…"

"Colonal Mustang's nanny or something…"

Back inside, some other officers were annoyed. "Uh-huh, that's right! Y'know, I haven't had a day off since I got here, so I'm seriously considering taking some leave time soon!"

"Oh? Where are you going to go?"

"I could use a nice relaxing fishing trip, care to come along?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in Ed's room…_

Everyone was hanging out in Ed's room, some of them were talking to each other while the rest were just thinking to themselves as Ed was no exception as there was a knock on the door as he walked over to the door and opened it…to get punch away by Armstrong and surprising everyone. "Major, what the hell did you do that for?!"

"You listen to me, Edward Elric!" The man towered over him as he picked him up and felt his automail arm. "Hmm, this is no good at all! Your automail seems to be broken!"

"Uh, okay…?"

"Yes, this is a serious situation indeed! We'll have to repair it at once, there's no time to waste, allow me to escort you to Resembool for repairs!"

"Um, Major…what's up?"

"What was that?" Winry asked.

"You're going back home to Resembool?!" Al asked.

"Uh, I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"And you, Alphonse Elric, you would stand out too much, so you remain here!" Armstrong ordered. "However, I would like it if Nan, Julia, Sarah, Ven, Jellal, Erza, the professor, Tohka, Remilia, Flare, Flame, Nue, the Komeiji sisters, Plague Knight and Worldwalker to come with me!" He requested.

"Um…okay…?" They looked on in confusion as they walked with Armstrong as he was dragging a confused Ed while the others could just stare in wonder until Armstrong picked Ed up and carried him under his arm.

"Let me down, Major! Put me down!" Ed whined.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. These are my orders…from _him._ "

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"Okay, got it." An officer hung up and looked at Mustang. "Major Armstrong, Edward Elric and a few of their friends have gotten aboard the train, sir!"

"Okay." Mustang smirked. _Finally, everyone's out of the way…_

* * *

 _With Alex…_

"Was that…?" Alex spotted Nan inside the train as it took off. "…It was." She said as she quickly ran off until she got at the very end of the train car and hopped on as a few civilians spotted this.

"She's in a hurry to get home." One of them said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

An officer walked over to Lust. "I was able to locate a witness who saw the man who orchestrated the breakout." He turned back into Envy. "Here." He gave the piece of paper to Lust as it was a drawing of Barry. "This is the rough sketch of the guy."

"Oh, he's still alive then? Is there any direct connection to the Colonel?"

"Who knows? My money says he's the one behind it though."

"Where did he run off to?"

"…Well, he did leave pretty suddenly and he's good at hiding…"

"In other words, you have no idea. You're useless."

"Don't blame this on me, you ugly hag. I'm short on man power!"

"Man power?" Lust turned to a man in a cage…but he looked more animalistic. "But you got plenty of man power right here. Looks like you're finally on, Barry the Chopper."

* * *

 _At Resembool…_

"Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?" Ed asked as soon as they walked out of the station. "This is starting to feel like a kidnapping!"

"I haven't been fully informed on the details, my only orders were to retrieve you and some of your friends and to rendezvous here."

"Rendezvous? With who?" Ed asked.

"I'm glad you made it here alright, Major Armstrong, Sir!" A man said and then noticed Ed. "Hmm? Sup, big guy?"

"L-Lieutenant Breda?!" Ed asked in surprise.

"Okay, this is getting more suspicious by the second." Nan muttered.

"Ya think?" Jellal asked.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hmm, do you think they're there by now?" Tristina asked.

"I'm pretty sure. They would've called by now if they did." Isaac replied.

"There's something that's bugging me." Nitori said. "If Ed needed repairs, he couldn't just asked one of us." She said, referring to herself, Rose, Nepgear, and Winry.

"And there's this Maria Ross business that doesn't make sense to me." Gray said. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Perhaps I can help explain it to you!" A voice piped up as they looked to see Ling on the bed, causing some of them to scream in surprise.

"When'd you get here?!" Winry asked.

"AND HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN?!" Al and Lucy yelled.

"The window." He replied. "I mean, it seemed appropriate for a criminal." He grinned, which caused some of them to facepalm at this. "First, there's no need to worry about your friend's well being." They looked at him in confusion. "I'm sure they're just fine."

* * *

 _Back with them…_

"Good grief…" Nan groaned. "Where's Deadpool and his nice big pack of cold Gatorade?!" He complained as they were all walking through the desert on horseback…and it was really hot too.

"Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border… tight lipped bastard..." Ed muttered.

"How much farther do we have to go? I'm already stripped through several layers…" Erza muttered, as she was just left with a bikini on as Jellal could only stare like an idiot at this.

"Just a bit further… you can see the ruins ahead." Professor Jacob said, pointing out in the distance.

When they eventually got to the ruins of Xerxes, they found a pool of water…which they happy drank from while Erza put her clothes back on, much to Jellal's charging…although Ed decided to dive right in. "Okay, now I feel much better." Remilia said.

"Yep." Plague Knight nodded and looked at Nue and the Komeiji sisters. _Hey…I got an idea!_

Ed got out and dried his clothes up and looked around. "So, this is Xerxes, huh? Looks like the fable described it."

"Did you say 'a fable'?" Fu asked as he joined them once they got to Xerxes.

"Yeah, the Eastern Sage. It's a story about the history of alchemy in Amestris." He replied. "It claims that the entire kingdom of Xerxes was destroyed in a single night, and the only survivor wandered into Amestris shortly afterwards. He was the one who went on to spread the science of Alchemy."

"How interesting. We have a similar legend in Xing about a drifter from the west. It says that his teachings were combined with our ancient techniques to form Alkahestry we practice today."

"Can I read those two books?" Flare asked.

"Bookworm." Flame teased.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Alkahestry is primarily used for medical reasons, isn't it?" Ed asked, ignoring the two.

"Yes, he guided this process, and we greatly revere him. We knew him as the Western Sage."

"So the 'west' in his title is supposed to refer to here?" Breda asked as they were walking.

"It is believed so, yes."

"But if Xerxes was such a highly advanced society, how were they wiped out in a single night?" Jellal wondered.

"It could just be a legend." Fu said.

"Hey, aren't we missing a mischief maker and two mind readers?" Sarah asked.

"And a certain Alchemist freak?" Ven asked.

"Technically, Koishi doesn't read minds anymore." Remilia said.

"I know that." Sarah nodded. "I'm just pointing something out."

"…Wait, they can read minds? What happened to Koishi?" Ed asked.

"You see, she feared about being hated and feared because her species were either feared or hated from others. To escape this, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. This, however, had the side effect by sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives as she can no longer be hated, or loved…or even remembered by people who saw her." Nan explained before Jacob or Tohka could explain, as they looked at him in surprise.

"You remembered all of that?" Jacob asked.

"Well of course, she along with Flan are my favorite Touhou gals." Nan replied. "…And Meiling."

"But how can we remember her if we lost sight of her?" Ed asked.

"I suppose it's because we all touched her heart at some point, which is how we can remember her." Nan replied. "Oh, and you remember the third eye that's always with them?"

"Yeah?"

"It's also their heart." He said, causing Ed to jawdrop at this.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" He yelled.

"That's…freaky." Breda sweatdropped.

"We're back!" A voice called out as they saw two new Komeiji sisters…and the same Nue.

"I wish someone would've told me Nue's species can shape shift before I gave her that potion… because she turned back into her original outfit." Plague Knight muttered.

Koishi's outfit is green and yellow with a flower pattern as well as a new skirt. She still has her bowler hat and her closed Third Eye has been unchanged.

Satori's is light blue and a lighter shade of pink. Her Third Eye has remained unchanged as both of them were also wearing dress shoes.

"Don't we look cute?" Koishi asked.

"You sure do!" Julia smiled and then suddenly…Armstrong towered over Koishi.

"Uh…Armstrong…?" Koishi asked…and then she was pulled into his death hug. "AAAAGH!"

"HOW TRAGIC! TO THINK YOU WOULD BE FORGOTTEN BY EVERYONE JUST SO YOU COULD ESCAPE THE HATRED AND FEAR FROM YOUR SPECIES!" He shouted, crying many tears in the process.

* * *

 _With Deadpool…_

"My manliness senses are tingling." Deadpool said, pulling out a tablet. "Let's see… go to the 'manly' app…" He then looked at it. "Dude! Armstrong is losing a lot of manly points! He's losing to Elfman!"

"What on earth are you babbling about this time?" Hina asked.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"AAAGH! Y-YOU'RE…CRUSHING ME…!" Koishi yelled, but Armstrong still kept crying while everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Well, I did change into this outfit but I wasn't so sure about it after I was given a mirror. What do you guys think?" Nue asked as she transformed.

Nue's new look is based on Anna from Fire Emblem Awakening. It's predominantly black with red where the yellow is on Anna's outfit. The metal parts are blue. The cape isn't there so she could have her wings. She is also wearing knee high heels like Anna with a black bow where the laces should be. She also has black fingerless gloves. Her hair is the same shade of blue that Lords from Fire Emblem have (think Marth's hair color), and has a similar hair style to Anna's. The eye color has changed to dark blue. Her figure changed to that of Rossweisse from High School DxD. The prongs of her trident have changed to the shape of the blade on the Levin Sword.

"I like it. Keep it." Nan said.

"You look pretty epic like that." Flare said as Erza, Jellal, and Satori desperately tried to pry Koishi off of Armstrong's death grip until he let go as Koishi landed on all three of them.

"Okay, I guess I'm keeping it then." Nue grinned.

Koishi took a few deep breaths. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem…can you get off now?" Satori asked.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **End BGM**

"We're going in pretty deep now, aren't we?" Ed asked.

"Edward! Everyone!" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see a shadowy figure in the debris. Everyone's eyes widened when they got a closer look…well, except for Jacob and Tohka.

 _"Back east, where I was. It's a nice place, none of the big city noise…and lots of beautiful women."_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"That…damn Colonel!" Ed grinned.

This figure turned out to be Maria Ross, alive and well.

"OH HO HO! LIEUTENANT ROSS!" Armstrong yelled as he started chasing her around and attempting to pull her into a death hug. "THANK THE HEAVENS! MY HEART HAS BEEN CONGESTED WITH GRIEF!"

"There really wasn't any place in Amestris we could safely hide a dead girl." Breda explained. "Especially someone who's still alive, y'know?"

"So, the Colonel knew that Ross was innocent all along?" Ed asked.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Breda tossed the newspaper on Mustang's desk. "This seems a bit showy, sir."_

 _"Is that what you think?"_

 _"Yeah, they make a point of arresting her in public and now they announce her guilt to the newspapers before she's even had a trial! Something's not right."_

 _The phone went off and Mustang answered it. "I'm here."_

 _"Warrant Officer Fallman is calling on a public line for you."_

 _"I'll take it."_

 _"Colonel, we need to speak to you about General Hughes's murder." Fallman said._

 _"Hey, Fallman! Give me the phone for a sec!" Barry requested._

 _Barry? Mustang thought._

 _"Yo, Mustang, you've seen today's paper, 'cause there's an interesting article about-"_

 _"HEY BUDDY! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO CALL ME AT WORK!" Mustang suddenly yelled while forcing a smile. "LET ME CALL YOU RIGHT BACK, JUST HANG ON, OKAY?" He hung up._

* * *

 _At the telephone booth_

 _"Really? You sure about this?"_

 _"Oh yeah, the lieutenant fired a bullet alright, but it was at me, not Hughes! I still have a hole in my right hand where it passed through!"_

 _"Well, that changes things…"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Barry, I have a proposition you might like."_

 _"Oooh…" Barry suddenly laughed. "Gotcha, I promise not to kill anyone! How about second street in the warehouse district?"_

 _Mustang wrote something down and exited the booth. "I want you to gather everything on this list." He requested to Breda. "On the double, okay?"_

 _"Sixty pounds of pork, carbon, some ammonia? What is this?"_

 _"The ingredients to a well-cooked corpse."_

 _"Human transmutation?!"_

 _"Of course not, I'm just gonna whip up something that looks like a human corpse."_

 _"But wait, what about when they do the autopsy?!"_

 _"Trust me, it'll be too charred to ID it."_

 _"That won't stop them for checking the dental records!"_

 _"I've got it all under control."_

 _"Think you can pull it off?"_

 _Mustang stopped walking. "I'm not claiming to be an expert on human anatomy, but I got plenty of experience burning human corpses. Let's go."_

* * *

 _Later, with Ross…_

 _"You're Maria Ross, aren't you?" Mustang asked, before pulling out a 'corpse' from a container. "It's a dummy. From this point on, you're dead." He said, burning the fake and then looking at a surprised Ross. "Snap out of it." He ordered as he took off her dog tags and pushed her into the container while burning up the tags in the process right before seeing everyone approaching them. "Hey there."_

 _Inside the container, Havoc quietly took Ross out from behind. "What happened here, Colonel? TELL ME!" Ed yelled._

 _"What? Was that the Fullmetal Kid?" Havoc scratched his head. "Aw man, we didn't count on this one…"_

 _"Edward's here?" Ross asked._

 _"Yeah, well I'm sure the Colonel will think of something. Come on."_

* * *

 _End flashback…_

"After Madame Ross was prematurely freed, the young lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper. The orders I've been given was personally escort this woman to the east to take refuge." Fu explained.

"So we all agreed to rendezvous here in one big effort to aid the lieutenant's escape." Breda added.

"I see…" Armstrong nodded.

"You gotta be joking." Ed said. "I can't believe the Colonel was able to pull one over on us like this."

"He knew it'd be easier to convince you if you actually saw Lieutenant Ross." Breda told him. "And something about having some fun with Nan about something that he didn't see long ago…thanks to that Deadpool guy."

Nan's eye twitched. "…I have a Keyblade with Deadpool's name on it…" He growled.

"I personally think this world is messing with Nan and Deadpool's just making it worse." Sarah said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said, much to Nan's annoyance.

"There's also something else. He said he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kid endangering the operation, so he sent you out here." Breda said, referring to Ed.

"HOT-TEMPERED KIIIIIIIIID?!" Ed screamed.

"But why did he send us out here?" Flare asked.

"…You got me there." Breda shrugged. "He just wanted you to accompany Ed and Armstrong."

"You said 'operation', is there a phase beyond liberating Lieutenant Ross?" Armstrong asked.

"Indeed, he's got a plan to reel in the puppeteer, the one that's behind the conspiracy."

"NO ONE CALLS ME A-…wait, what'd you say?" Ed asked.

"You remember Barry from the Fifth Lab, right? He went on one hell of a rampage, they're bound to send someone to claim him."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So Lieutenant Ross is innocent!" Al exclaimed.

"But why take Ed and the others? The Colonel was just trying to keep them out of his hair, wasn't he?" Winry asked.

"On Ed, yes, but as for the others, I have no clue." Ling said.

"Allow me to explain!" Deadpool piped up. "Since this world has been messing with Nan for a while, I thought it'd be best to explain to Mustang to take Nan along for the ride, since he was entirely convinced that Ross was dead, he agreed to it." He said. "I also suggested to him taking the others along because… why not?" He chuckled, causing the others to anime fall at this.

"You wanted to mess with Nan some more, didn't you?" Isaac asked.

"Yes! I feel this is a running gag!"

"…He's gonna hate you for this…and I feel he has a Keyblade with your name on it." Tristina said.

"It'll be worth it!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Anyway, I struck up a deal with Barry to help him out with the jailbreak and in exchange, the secret to immortality, but of course…"

 _"The science guys that put me in this body are all dead, it's not like I know how they did it."_

 _"What?! That's not fair!"_

 _"You know what, you should ask that Alphonse kid, he's also just a soul glued to metal!"_

"So here I am, you're supposed to tell me your secret, and I was promised you'd tell me."

Al sweatdropped. "Yeah but, I don't exactly see how I have anything to do with it."

* * *

 _Back in Xerxes…_

"I've got nothing to do with this…" Ross muttered. "Zilch…and yet here I am, stuck in the middle of it…and framed by Homonculi."

"We've collected a fair amount of intelligence." Breda said. "And once we properly piece it together, we'll have the general's killer."

Armstrong folded his arms. "I promise you this, Lieutenant, we will absolve you of this crime."

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes…I mean General Hughes…" Ed mutered. "I just can't accept that he's dead."

"And what shall you do now, Edward Elric?" Armstrong asked as everyone looked at him.

 **BGM: Lurking**

"Al and I committed a taboo, we still have people that help us so people get angry at us. Others support us silently. Each one of them has tried to help me trying to keep my promise to my brother, so I have no choice, I can't turn back, which means…all I can do is move forward, right? And I'll protect everyone I can along the way. I refuse to let another person become a victim, not when I'm alive."

Ed looked at his hands. "I know that's a hard promise to keep, it's hard enough to take care of myself…the fact that I'm even capable of it, maybe I'm just arrogant, but it's the only thing I can think of, so I have to do it, I have to." He said, feeling the smiles from everyone.

 **End BGM**

"And what about you, Lieutenant?" Armstrong asked. "Where do you intend to keep asylum?"

"Well, I think that I'm going to give Xing a shot."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Any parting wishes? Should I tell your parents?" Armstrong asked.

"No sir, as much as I want them to know I'm okay, I'm scared that I'll be too much of a risk. I just don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"Very well…"

"Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Breda." She said, as the two looked at her, wondering what she'll say next. "Please deliver this message to the Colonel, I need him to know how grateful I am for what he's done. If there's any way I can help him, tell him to send for me." She saluted. "I owe him a great debt and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it!"

Armstrong and Breda saluted. "Right."

"Goodbye Edward, take care of yourself, okay?" She asked.

"I still owe you…for slapping me earlier."

"You can get me next time." Ross smiled and then looked at the others. "Take care of him, alright? He's a bit of a knucklehead."

"We have knuckleheads in our group all the time. He's nothing compared to what we have." Erza said, taking a quick glance at Nan before looking away, and of course, Nan happened to notice this.

"Geez, it's like this whole world is out to get me!" Nan sighed as everyone else laughed at this before Ross took off, being escorted by Fu.

"You are blessed to have such great allies." Fu said.

"Mister Fu? Tell me, what's Xing like?"

"It's a country steeped with rich culture and the people are hard working and honest, I am certain you'll be at home there."

"So I can expect to find a paradise on the other side of this desert?" Ross asked, a tear falling on her hand.

"Yes, although, I can assure you the trek across this desert is severe, you'll need to be careful." Ross was desperately trying to wipe her tears away. "…I recommend preserving your fluids from this point on."

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"Oh ho ho ho!" He chuckled while a few of the officers were grinning at him for this. "How about I swing by the shop, sometime tomorrow, and if you ask me nicely, I'll bring a gift!"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Roy. Kate, we have a customer. Could you please let Jacquelyn know?"

"Jacquelyn, we have a customer…"

"…Right."

* * *

 _With Fallman…_

Fallman was drinking coffee when he heard a dog barking outside as he looked outside…and then a deranged man hopped right into the window, causing him to yelp in surprise as he tried to shoot him, but Barry grabbed a hold of his arm and fended the man off with his cleaver. "Barry!"

"Try to relax, Fallman! We want this one alive, so don't kill it!" He said, pushing the man away as the door opened p to reveal a masked man of sorts, as Fallman tried to shoot him, but the man kicked the gun off of his hand and proceeded to shoot the lunatic, but he kept dodging.

"…You smell like an ashtray. Jean Havoc?"

Havoc growled. "Fallman! Don't you see I'm wearing this mask for a reason?! Man, I can't stand working with amateurs!"

"Aaah! Sorry about that!"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Just don't do anything that would give away your involvement, they could be watching us from everywhere!"

The man pushed Barry to a wall as Barry looked at him. "Hey…" He said, only to get his arm taken off and he dodged more bullets.

"Take it outside!" Havoc ordered.

"Uh, right!" Barry nodded as the three ran out.

"But isn't there a good chance the enemy is waiting outside?" Fallman asked.

"We'll be safer there." Havoc said as they ran outside, only for the lunatic to jump through the window and landed near them, dodging more gunshots in the process until a bullet got stuck. "Dammit!"

The man lunged for them, but then his hand got shot from above as he screamed in agony and fell to the ground, holding on to it. "Told you it'd be safer… we got the hawk's eye watching over us!"

* * *

 _Above…_

"I've heard a loud noise, what was that?" Mustang asked.

"It was nothing. A customer was getting fresh with Jacquelyn, so I slapped him around a little bit." Mustang's girlfriend on the phone just so happened to be Riza, and three certain Keyblade girls were with her, trying their hardest not to laugh so hard about it.

"Oh yeah? You don't mess around, Elizabeth."

"What an idiot." Kai snickered.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Don't even think about moving. I got a few questions for you." Havoc said. "…Wait a minute, I don't think he knows what I'm saying."

"No way, I thought this guy looked familiar!" Barry said. "That's my old human body!"

"What?! Are you sure?!"

"Those sick bastards must've dumped the soul of some feral lab animal into my body, and it came to find me because it wants his real soul back!" Barry laughed. "Talk about memories! I haven't seen this guy since the day my soul got yanked out of him!"

* * *

 _Back at Xerxes…_

Ed walked up to a destroyed wall, as it had some sort of transmutation circle on it. "I thought so, it's like that transmutation circle from that fifth lab." He said, as joining him where the Wielders, Flame, Jacob, Tohka, Worldwalker, Erza, and Jellal as the others were talking with Armstrong. "A two headed dragon…and the sun. Agh, dammit! Why does the top part have to be missing?!"

They all heard footsteps approaching them. "Jellal." Erza said.

"Yeah." He nodded as they turned around and punched a dark skinned man in the gut that was about to attack them all as they turned to look at him.

"What do you want?" Ed asked before realizing who the two just punched. "You're an Ishvalan!"

Suddenly, several more approached them until they were surrounded. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid we're going to have to take all of you hostage until your military returns all of our holy land to us."

Nan summoned his Keyblade. "They're not going to return squat." He said.

"It was the death of a single child that triggered the entire Ishvalan Civil War, so you really shouldn't doubt yourself in your significance in the eyes of history."

"That's enough of your shameful behavior!" A woman's voice scolded as they saw an elderly woman approaching them with a kid helping her.

"Madame Shan!"

"Look at you fools, are you all trying to dishonor the great god Ishvala?"

"Look, he won't try to attack you again. Can you please just let him go now?" The kid asked as it turns out, Nan and Julia had their feet on his back just so he won't go anywhere.

"Oh, sorry." They both said, removing their feet.

"…You stood up for us, I always thought you guys hated Amestrians." Ed said.

"Despite the atrocities your country has committed, I know that not all Amestrians are bad."

"Madame Shan and I were both injured during the Civil War, but then we were saved by these two Amestrian Doctors." The kid explained. "To be honest, I do hate you, but the two of them saved me, and you deserve the same treatment."

 _I'm the only Amestrian here, but I'm not sure if that would make this situation worse or not…_ Ed thought before realizing what the kid said. "Wait a minute, you're not talking about the Rockbells, are you?"

The two gasped and looked at each other. "Are you saying you're a friend of Doctor Rockbell?"

"Yeah!"

"They saved the lives of many Ishvalans, all throughout the course of the entire war."

"No kidding, they were like an aunt and uncle to me!"

"they refused to abandon their post, it didn't matter how much the fighting escalated."

"…How did…how did they die?" Ed asked, as both of them stiffened at this.

"They were killed… they were both murdered in cold blood… and it was by the hand of an Ishvalan they saved!"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Their eyes widened at this while Tohka and Jacob sighed. "B-but…that's so…" Ed couldn't find his words.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do to stop him…"

"Tell me who did it!"

"His face was wrapped in bandages, but he was an Ishvalan monk and his right arm was tattooed."

"Scar…" Flare clenched her fists at the name.

"If you should have the chance, would you deliver a message to the resting place of the Rockbells for us? Give us our thanks…and our apologies."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the city…_

Barry gleefully laughed. "Do you know how amazing this is? How often does a guy get the chance to chop up his own body into tiny little pieces?!"

"I'm pretty sure that would kill him and you told me not to do that!" Fallman told him.

"WELL THIS CHANGES THINGS, DAMMIT! I'm getting chills up and down my soul, I gotta get my knives into it!"

"Back off Barry, I thought you were supposed to have the urge to return to your body, not chop it up into pieces!" Havoc tried to remind him.

"Yeugh! That body is _WAY_ past its expiration date!"

"Aw man, that's what stinks?" Fallman asked.

"THIS IS JUST CRUEL, I HAVE TO DO IT! It's my body, so it's up to me…AND I'M PUGNANT ON THE TOP AND BLOOD! "

"DAMMIT! I SAID NO!" Havoc yelled.

* * *

 _Above…_

Kai, Maria and Hina sweatdropped at this. "What's wrong?" Mustang asked.

"Just a squabble, one of the customers is mouthing off." Riza replied and then heard footsteps approaching. "Oh no… I need to call you back, I got a customer of my own to deal with." She said as she turned around while the girls summoned their Keyblades. Gluttony walked right on in as Riza shot him on the arm and the girls quickly impaled him, but to their horror, the big fat tub of lard got up and smirked at them, looking mighty hungry.

"Elizabeth, hey! What's going on?!" Mustang asked, hearing the gunfire and the sounds of magic being thrown at Gluttony as he flashbacked to Hughes's corpse, as his eyes widened and hung up the phone.

* * *

 _Back in the hotel…_

"So this piece of info is supposed to be confidential, but whatever. Barry told me that the Colonel's got a plan to smoke out some military guys he's after, the one's from the fifth or something or other." Ling said.

"…The Fifth Laboratory." Al muttered.

"Al…?" Winry looked at him.

Al stood up. "I gotta find him, this could lead straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes!"

"H-hey! Not so fast! Tell me your secret first!"

"I'll tell you when I get back, okay?"

Ling whined. "Oh come on, that's so unfair!"

Al looked at Winry. "I'll be back soon." He said as he took off.

* * *

 _Back with the four girls and Gluttony…_

"Are you all done now?" Gluttony asked, holding Riza by the throat and managing to hold down the girls while no more bullets came out of Riza's gun. "Then it's time to eat you!"

Suddenly they heard a dog barking as Riza's dog jumped into the action and bit Gluttony's neck. "Hey, what are you doing…?! That tickles…!" He laughed as he threw Riza to a wall as she weakly got up and saw the girls still pinned down.

"Catch!" Fuery's voice called out as she caught a gun, and then they were joined by Souji and the younger Mario Bros with Fire Flowers equipped as they launched their attacks on Gluttony. He backed up to the window, freeing the Keyblade girls as they got up and summoned their Keyblades again as they all glared at the Gluttonous buffoon.

"Heheh…good… I get to have my dinner…and desert!" Gluttony smirked, but suddenly they heard a snap of the fingers as Gluttony caught on fire and was launched outside.

"…Barely made it." Mustang muttered.

"…Colonel…" Riza growled. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE YOUR POST?!" She yelled, causing him to sweatdrop. "No matter what happened to us, you could have still kept your involvement a secret, that was the whole idea, right?!" Everyone could either blink or stare at the ranting Riza. "But you just come WALTZING in here, plain as day! ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT?!"

"Yeah, fine, fine! That's it… I'm an idiot! Happy?" Mustang asked.

"How the heck was that fat guy...?" Fuery wondered before noticing Barry chasing his body. "Sir! Target's on the move!"

"Strike the camp, sergeant! Don't leave a single trace!" Mustang ordered.

"And you stay right by the sergeant's side, Hayate!" Riza ordered as the two saluted…well, the dog just barked.

They all started walking down the stairs. "Thanks for saving us back there." Riza said, glancing at the girls holding hands with their guys.

"Let's just focus on the mission for now." He said.

A little ways off, Havoc was running until a car pulled up next to him. "Quick, get in." Mustang ordered as the car had Souji, Hina, Maria, and Paolo in it while Kai and Vito were on Yoshi. Shotaro was on his Machine Wyvern while Iris was in the air… and then they heard Al run up.

"Are you after Hughes's murderer?" Al asked.

"You in?" Mustang asked.

"Yeah!"

They quickly took off and soon caught up with Barry. "Don't let him get away!" Mustang ordered.

"He ain't going nowhere." Barry told him. "Hahaha! My soul won't be able to rest, not until I EVISORATE THAT MEATBAG!" He yelled, causing Yoshi to sweatdrop.

"Yoshi?" Yoshi wondered.

"Yeah, he's a loose cannon." Vito told him.

"Yo…"

"So you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber beast back there?" Riza asked.

"I doubt it, I scorched him right off the edge."

"Yeah, and I shot him in the head while the girls impaled him, but he didn't really seem to mind."

Al gasped. "He didn't have an Auraboris tattoo, did he?"

"A tattoo? Well…actually yeah, on his tongue."

"In that case, you were probably dealing with a Homonculus." He said as Riza and Mustang looked at him in surprise before accidentally swerving into Barry and the trio.

"HEY! WATCH IT MUSTANG!" Barry yelled.

"CAN'T YOU SEE THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE ON THE ROAD…ESPECIALLY A DINOSAUR?!" Kai yelled.

"YO YO YOSHI!" Yoshi yelled.

"Just hold a damn second! What are you saying, Al?!" Mustang asked. "That's just not possible!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought…until I got kidnapped by a Homonculus. He called himself Greed… one thing he told me was that nothing is impossible. I know for a fact that they have amazing healing powers. I watched Greed getting the top half of his head knocked off, but he was perfectly fine a minute later! They're real alright, but I understand if you don't."

"After what I just saw, I have to believe you." Riza replied.

"Hold on, I rendered fat boy down to a bubbling puddle back there, are you telling me he's still alive?!"

"Probably."

"Great… just a never-ending parade of freaks lately, huh?"

While they were talking Shotaro caught a glimpse of someone on a rooftop, one that seemed awfully familiar to him. Shotaro got off his motorcycle to follow this stranger, and a curious Iris followed.

* * *

 _Later…_

The car and Yoshi pulled to a stop as they peeked behind the corner to see a building with a few doctors at the front doors. "My body ran in there, thinks if it can hide from me!" Barry said.

"The Third Laboratory, huh?" Mustang asked. "So this ties them directly to the military… that's all we need for now. We're pulling back."

"Well, you have fun with that!" Barry took off.

"Get back here!" Havoc shouted, watching him take down the guards. "That psycho stormed the building!"

"Yep, it's our lucky day."

"Huh?" Havoc blinked in confusion.

Inside, several scientists screamed. "OUT OF MY WAY, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR BORING SKIN AND BONES, I GOT A SPECIAL REUNION TO GET TO!"

Behind him, the others were following. "Stay back! All personnel must evacuate immediately!" Mustang ordered, while Hina pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

"Um, Colonel?" An officer asked.

"Stay back, the man who broke in is a deranged murderer. My men will handle his capture, order your guards to seal off the exits!"

"Hold on! I've just called in reinforcements!" Hina said.

"…Okay, seal off the exits AFTER the reinforcements arrive." Mustang ordered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _With Shotaro..._

Shotaro was currently on a rooftop, looking for whoever it was he saw. While he wasn't sure who it was he saw, he had a feeling what this someone was here for.

"Looks like I've been found." Shotaro heard a voice, turning around to see where it came from. He was met with a man holding a metal brief case with the logo that said Smart Brain.

"Yes you have, Leo." Shotaro said sternly. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"The same reason why we came to all the other worlds; to destroy them." answered the man now identified as Leo.

"You've been siring some Orphnochs around here?" Shotaro asked, his Wyvern Driver in his hand just to be ready.

"Only once or twice, both failures. Attempted to try one some kids, but Kabuki said otherwise." Leo said. "You know how he is when it comes to little brats."

"So Kabuki is here too. Any other Dark Rider?"

"Perhaps, but you won't live long enough to find out!" Leo suddenly threw a punch at Shotaro, but he dodged and threw an uppercut at Leo. He recovered and sweep kicked Shotaro to cause him to land on his back. Leo tried to punch the downed Shotaro, but he caught it and flipped him over, but he landed on his feet and turned around to blocked Shotaro's kick with his arm and then kicked him away. Before Leo could do anything else, he heard a voice.

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

Leo was suddenly tackled down by Iris who had followed Shotaro. After that she flew to Shotaro and helped him up.

"You should have told the others about this!" Iris scolded.

"I know, but this was sort of a last minute thing!" Shotaro groaned as the two looked to see Leo getting up. And in either coincidence or just dumb luck, he had landed near his metal brief case.

"Looks like I'll have to go all out." Leo growled as he opened his case which showed white metal pieces, a manual, and a flip phone with the Psi symbol on it. He put the pieces together to form a belt as Shotaro placed his Wyvern Driver on his waist and took out his Claw Chip.

"Get ready. This is going to be a long fight." Shotaro warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Iris said, equipping her Slashfang Claws as Leo began pressing 3-1-5 then Enter on the phone.

" **Standing By!"**

Leo tossed it up in the air before catching it.

"Henshin!"

He placed the phone in the slot before pushing it towards the buckle while Shotaro inserted his Claw Chip.

" **Complete!"**

 **"Henshin!"**

Blue neon lines surrounded his body before a bright light engulfed Leo while giant claws appeared and slashed Shotaro to form Kamen Rider Wyvern. When the light from Leo faded, an armored person took his place.

He had a white bodysuit which is made from Luna Foam and his hard chest armor was made from Luna Metal. The Photon Streams Version 2 that resembled blood streams appeared on his armor as it generated Photon Blood. The Psyga Core is mounted at the chest of the armor. On his helmet, he had a pair of antennas on top of his head with a circular large eyepiece on its helmet. There were Photon terminals on both gauntlets and graves. And on his back was a jetpack. This was Kamen Rider Psyga.

"Show me what you've got!" Psyga challenged.

"With pleasure!" Wyvern and Iris cried out as they charged at Psyga.

* * *

 _Later with the others…_

They walked down the stairs as Isaac, Tristina, Icarus, Marisa, Buru, Rose, Maria Jr., and the CPU Candidates soon joined them as they came across a split hallway. "How the hell are we supposed to find him?" Havoc asked.

"We're gonna have to split up." Mustang said. "Isaac, Icarus, Souji, Vito, Paolo, Havoc, you come with me. The rest of you go with Hawkeye." He ordered as they nodded and split up.

The guys made their way into a room as they looked around while Havoc took off his mask. "It doesn't look like anybody's use this lab in a while." Souji said.

"I guess not." Havoc nodded. "What is this stuff?"

"I have no idea, but whatever they did here was painful for someone." Mustang said.

"Well now, I am just shocked." A voice said as they summoned their weapons while Vito and Paolo pulled out Ice Flowers. "It's bad enough that you stood me up on our date, and now you point a gun at me?" Havoc gasped. "You've got some nerve, don't you?"

"Solaris? What's going on?"

"Hey, Havoc. Your girl's got the tattoo." Souji told him.

"Yeah, first time I've seen it." And at that Lust's boobs began to bounce a bit for no reason, causing the boys to blush..

Lust chuckled. "Quit staring, it's not very polite."

"Well, I can see why she tricked you so easily." Mustang said. "You've always been a sucker for big boobs." He said, causing Havoc to freeze up while the guys snickered at this.

"I CAN'T HELP IT, I LOVE 'EM!" Havoc yelled.

They all stared at him after laughing. "…Did you tell this woman anything?" Mustang asked.

"N-no, I said not a single thing about work, sir!"

Mustang then scowled at Lust. "Tell me, do you know who Maes Hughes is?"

"Oh yes, he was quite the intelligent man, wouldn't you agree? I only wished I had the opportunity to pick his brain." She said…and then she got shot.

"On your knees! I want to know everything!"

 **BGM: Mortal Sin**

"…Sorry to say…" Lust's wound healed quickly. "But it's going to take more than your capable of to make me get on my-" Lust was shot again, this time, joined by the Keyblade, an arrow, lightning, and ice balls. She chuckled after that. "How merciless, did you pick that up in Ishval and other worlds?" She licked her lips.

"You're a…Homunculus." Havoc's eyes widened.

"Indeed, how very astute of you, Jean." She extended her claws. "But I doubt you've seen this one." She impaled herself and opened her wound as they saw the Philosopher's Stone inside her. "Take a good look, boys. It's a Philosopher's Stone. I was created by this stone at the core, it's not just a legend, it's my heart."

"Good to know." Icarus said, aiming his bow at it.

"You're a monster!" Mustang growled, aiming his gun at her.

"That was uncalled for, I _do_ have feelings. I'm part from a few things I was made nearly identical to you, I _am_ human."

"I've got a funny feeling the only way you're telling us this, is because you don't plan on letting us live."

"Yep, it's such a shame." She smirked, slashing Mustang and his gun in half as she then slashed the other boys as well, including their hands that held their weapons as they cried out in pain and dropped them. "I was really rooting for you heroes until you made the dumbest mistake of your lives."

"You weren't rooting for us at all!" Isaac winced.

Lust chuckled. "Indeed…" She smirked, then noticing Mustang putting on his glove. "Too slow!" She taunted, slashing the pipe in the air…and water started drenching them. "Oh no, did I get your ignition glove all wet? Silly me."

"Alright, come on, you guys!" Havoc exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Souji and Isaac and Mustang grabbed a hold of the Mario Bros while Icarus had to make a break for it on his own until they got out of the room.

"Well, that was interesting." Vito said.

"Tell me about it." Isaac said, extending his hand and resummoning his Keyblade.

"But what are we going to do?! She'll shred us with her freaky fingers!" Havoc exclaimed.

"No, she made a big mistake." Mustang smirked. "She flooded the room with water, a simple transmutation and we've got Hydrogen gas!" He said as Havoc pulled out a lighter as Mustang nodded at Souji while placing his hand on the ground. Souji shot electricity in the water…and then Havoc lit the lighter and tossed it into the room, causing a massive explosion with Lust's eyes widening.

 **End BGM**

After the smoke cleared, they walked in and Havoc picked up his destroyed lighter. "Agh, crap… this was a gift from one of my ex-girlfriends." He said as he tried to light it but nothing came out. "Man… hey, Colonel, would you mind giving me a light here?" He asked, only to get a growl in response. "Oh, right… you're all wet."

"YEAH, WELL, THOSE THINGS WILL KILL YOU, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Mustang yelled.

"How about you guys?" Havoc asked. "You got magic and a Keyblade, do you?"

"…Mustang has a point." Isaac told him.

"Ugh, why would I waste my fire magic or a Fire Flower on that thing?" Vito asked, causing Havoc to sulk at this as they looked around the room.

"Heh, that woman's dust." Souji smirked.

"Yeah, we definitely cremated her." Mustang nodded.

"How do you know for sure?" Havoc asked.

"The stench, I'm pretty familiar with that stink by now."

"You mean that time where you spent at Ishval?"

"For all we know, she could still regenerate. Stay alert."

"Right." They all nodded…until suddenly, claws came out of the ground and impaled Havoc from behind, as he yelled in agony.

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"HAVOC!" They all yelled as Lust had regenerated with a smirk on her face.

"Havoc, hang in there!" Mustang said as Isaac tried to use Curaga, but once again, Lust slashed his hand again as he cried out in agony and his Keyblade fell near them.

"Don't kid yourself, he's a dead man." Lust said.

"No, he's not!" Mustang quickly grabbed Havoc's shotgun and shot her, revealing the Philosopher's stone as she fell to the ground.

"Give up, there's nothing you can do that'll kill me!"

Mustang stepped on her arm. "Then you won't mind…if I borrowed this!" He said, pulling out the stone as Lust cried out in agony before completely fading away as he walked back to Havoc. "I only need this to save him… I don't know much about medicinal Alchemy, but this should amplify my abilities."

Suddenly, the Philospher's Stone reacted as they looked on in horror to see Lust regenerating. "It seems like you should buy a girl dinner first, before you stick your hand in her chest!" She said, as Mustang tried to get her off…but was impaled.

"MUSTANG!" The guys yelled.

* * *

 _Outside…_

A car pulled up as several officers saw this until their eyes widened when someone walked out. "Your Excellency!"

"What's the current status?" Bradley asked.

"The criminal responsible for the prison break has stormed the premises, but Colonel Mustang and his men are in pursuit!"

"Well then, I'll give him some backup."

"Very good, we're right behind you, sir!"

"No." Bradley unsheathed his sword. "I prefer to handle it on my own."

* * *

 _Back inside…_

Lust impaled Mustang deeper. "I told you, the Philosopher's Stone is my core." She said, letting go of him as he fell to the ground. She turned around and impaled the others on their sides too, as they cried out in agony and fell to the ground as soon as she removed her claws and then she picked up Mustang's arm. "I really hate to do this, you were a prime candidate for sacrifice and all…" She removed his glove. "But you forced me to kill you and some of the heroes of light."

"Ugh…damn you…" Mustang groaned as his glove was ripped to shreds.

"Save your breath, I want you to watch poor Jean and the heroes bleed to death, then you can die." Lust walked away.

 **End BGM**

"Jean…hey…answer me…Havoc… guys…! You can't die… not before I do… g-guys…!"

* * *

 _With the other group…_

They could all just stare in complete shock when they saw Barry and his not-so-humanoid body lying on the ground. "Sorry, but you got here too late…" He quietly said. "Look at this mess, my body has damn-near entirely decayed." He said, as Riza, Marisa, Buru, Rose, Maria Jr., and the CPU Candidates could only stare in silence with their hands over their mouths. "I guess a body just can't hold up with someone else' soul being shoved inside of it."

Al gasped. "If a soul is incompatible with another person's body, wouldn't it be the same for a soul bonded to a suit of armor? If that's right, then there's no guarantee I'll be able to stay in this form long enough to get our old bodies back..." He said. "…Brother…"

Lust walked in. "Heheh, I was wondering when you were going to show up, Lusty."

"Number 66, care to explain why you're helping the Colonel?"

"I thought it'd be fun to switch things up!" He aimed his cleaver at her. "Besides, I've wanted to chop _you_ up ever since I met you!"

"…You're such a handful, 66, and I'm sad to see you here armor boy. You just had to tag along…especially with you heroes…" She growled. "Talk about a setback, it's bad enough to lose one, but now you're forcing me to kill a second candidate!"

"Candidate? A second one?" Al asked.

"Yeah, you and mister gallantry."

"That's enough of the casual chit-chat, Lust!" Barry ran to her. "All I want to hear from you is screaming!" He exclaimed, jumping to her, but Lust suddenly slashed through him with one swipe as he broke into several pieces.

"…I do hate overconfident men. Now, where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior." She smirked and looked at the others. "Oh, and you joining your boyfriends as well…and perhaps…your son." She smirked at Marisa. "Perhaps even…your brother." She looked at the two sisters.

Marisa gasped. "No…you didn't…!"

Lust smirked. "What's wrong? You look like you've lost your child or something." She taunted.

 **BGM: Beyond the Walls (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I just…I JUST FOUND OUT I WAS HIS MOTHER!" She screamed at him, taking off her necklace and aiming her Hakkero at it. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed, firing several Master Sparks at the woman, followed by shots by Riza, Buru launching Blizzard Sparks and when they were done, the Keyblade girls ran over and slashed right through her before jumping back before Marisa launched a Final Spark on her while Al could just stare at them while Rose and Maria Jr. had tears running down their cheeks and the CPU Candidates were completely horrified.

However, Lust regenerated. "…Are you done?" She asked, looking at the hateful glares at her attackers before tears rolled down their cheeks and fell on their knees, watching them cry as well. Buru was the only one not giving up. "Such sad and weak creatures, typical humans…" She muttered, watching Al, Buru, and the other girls stepping forward while transforming into their CPU Candidate forms.

"Stand up, you guys… you need to get out of here." Al said, clapping his hands together and pulling out some sort of pole of sorts, as Silver Sister and Red Sister summoned their Keyblades while Purple Sister summoned her sword, Black Sister pulling out her rifle, and the White Sisters taking out their staffs.

"Well, this is surprising." Lust said. "Still… let's see if you can keep up." She said, already impaling the girls and Al, as the girls cried out in pain and then Lust pulled her claws away after impaling the girls as she ran over and kicked them away before aiming her hand at the crying women, but Al moved his hand to prevent her from killing them.

"J-just leave us…and save yourself…" Riza sobbed.

"No."

"Run!"

"I won't!"

"GO!"

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I'M SICK OF WATCHING PEOPLE DIE, AND I CAN'T JUST SIT BACK AND TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE GET KILLED, NOT WHEN I CAN PROTECT THEM!" He yelled, as their eyes widened at this while Lust moved her claws upward to damage Al's arm while taking part of his mouth off.

 **End BGM**

"Well spoken… I couldn't agree more." A familiar voice said as they gasped at this as Al saw his chance and conjured up a wall to prevent what would happen next…and then Lust got burned while the wall prevented Al and the rest to get singed.

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Looks like we can get you on your knees after all." A burned Lust looked to see Mustang and the other men she impaled still standing.

 _He's using the flint for ignition, and he carved a transmutation circle into his hand!_ Lust thought as she was burned again. "You should've bled to death by now!"

"I seared the wound closed…I came close to passing out from the pain!" Mustang said as the guys had similar burn marks on their closed wounds and then burned Lust again as she screamed in agony. "You told me I couldn't kill you, but I'd like to try and prove you wrong!" She burst into flames again. "So let's see…how many times it will take!" He kept burning her as she screamed in agony while Al tried to prevent the girls behind the wall to not get burned.

Eventually, Lust came out of the flames screaming and attempting to kill them all, but she was burned one more time right before she could lodge her claws into their skulls…and then she started fading.

 **End BGM**

"You killed me…" She said. "I hate losing, but there are worst ways to die in the hands of a man like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are… I look forward…to the day when those eyes are widened with agony…"

She then looked at Isaac. "…As for you… I look forward to the day… when you lose control of your darkness…and kill all of your friends…" She said before completely fading away into nothing but ashes.

"That day…will never come." Isaac said, aiming his Keyblade at the CPU Candidates and used Curaga on them before one by one, they fell to the ground…and Mustang was the last to fall.

"Oh god…" Marisa said as she quickly ran over to Souji with Hina. "Souji…!"

Souji weakly looked at them and chuckled. "It's weird…seeing the badass witch of Gensokyo…cry…" He said. "But I guess… all badasses…have to cry every once in a while." He said.

Marisa lightly chuckled. "Yeah…that's true. Even I get emotional at times…" She said, stroking his hair. "You crazy boy…" She said as she hugged him tightly with Hina.

"Hey, I brought some s'mores!" Deadpool ran into the room. "I heard we were having a campfire in here!" He said as they all stared at him. "What, is the party over?"

"…God dammit, Deadpool…" Isaac muttered, wincing as Tristina, Rose, and Maria Jr. were right by his side.

"Yeesh, tough room…"

"We still have to get these guys to a hospital…" Buru said and then looked at Icarus. "And you're just lucky that you can be revived after being killed."

Outside of the room, Bradley was near them and sheathed his sword, realizing he was no longer needed and casually walked away.

* * *

 _With the Riders and Iris..._

The fight with Psyga lasted pretty long, long enough that Shotaro and Iris had forgotten about the current objective.

"You've sure improved for a human, and the winged girl isn't so bad either." Psyga commented.

"Coming from you, I don't know if I should be grateful or not." Wyvern said.

"But in the end, it won't matter either way." Psyga was about to make a move before his phone began to ring. "Dammit! Looks like we'll have to end this for now." He said as he began to fly away on his jetpack.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!" Iris called.

"To regroup with my allies! And don't think about following me!" Psyga answered. "Oh, and before I go..." Psyga turned to look at Wyvern. "...don't think you can keep a pair of Worms a secret." He said before flying off.

"A pair of Worms? What does he mean by..." Wyvern's eyes widened underneath his helmet, realizing what Psyga meant.

A pair of Worms.

A pair of Worms who killed Sarah's parent's and disguised themselves as them.

The same Worms that Wyvern and Gryphon killed and swore to never tell anyone about, especially Sarah.

"What did he mean by that?" Iris asked, snapping Wyvern out of his thoughts.

"...I'm sure it's nothing." Wyvern lied, hoping that Iris would believe him.

"If you say so." Iris could tell that he knew something, and sooner or later she was going to find out. But for now they had other business to attend to. "We'd better go meet up with the others."

"Right." Wyvern nodded as they headed to their original location.

* * *

 _With Winry…_

"So, do you think they're alright?" Lucy asked.

"Oh please, nothing can stop the Wielders from doing what they do best." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but look at Winry." Wendy said. "She can't help but worry."

"Ten bucks says Al comes back in pieces." Gajeel said, only to get elbowed by Levy and slapped behind the head by Lily. "Ooof! I was only kidding!"

"We don't need to worry her more." Flandre said as they heard footsteps approaching as they saw Al coming back…burned and in pieces as they all glared at Gajeel.

"Hey, I said NOTHING about him being burned!"

"Well, at least he's back." Cirno said.

"I'm home." Al said.

Winry glared at him, tearing up in the process. "W-welcome home, you moron!"

"uh…well…I…I…" He tried to explain, but Winry burst out laughing as Al joined in followed by everyone joining in…and then Al's arm came off as they all freaked out over this.

"THAT SHOULDN'T HAPPEN!" Winry yelled.

"It won't stay… ugh… I CAN'T PUT IT BACK ON!" While this was going on, Iris and Shotaro had returned.

"What did we miss?" They both asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Barry…_

"Holy moly, that was way too damn close." He said, as he was still alive since his blood seal was still intact. "I hope someone can fix me, I'd rather not live my life as sheet metal…"

Suddenly, a shadow came up as it was his humanoid body, apparently still alive. "What the…HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" He asked as his body picked him up and giggled over it. "Oh no, put me down right now! I've got a second chance to terrorize the city, you're gonna ruin everything!" He rubbed the seal, unintentionally scratching the mark out. "NO, DON'T DO IT, WAIT! NO, STOP, PLEASE!" he begged, but it was too late… it was ruined… and the body fell over dead… and the sheet metal was silenced.

* * *

 _At Resembool…_

"So, we're gonna get on the train after this?" Nan asked.

"Yeah." Erza nodded as they walked near the graveyard…and they all spotted a man standing in front of a grave as Ed's eyes widened at this.

 _It can't be…_ Ed thought as the man looked at them. "…Hohenheim!"

"…Hello son."

* * *

 **Nepgear: You really had to go and ruin the moment?**

 **Deadpool: What? I heard there was a fire!**

 **Nepgear: *sighs* Hey, I wonder if Nan's okay...**

 **Deadpool: Ah, i'm sure he's fine. He's in Resembool, what could possibly go wrong?**


	90. Scar's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"You appeared to have grown some." Hohenheim said as Ed looked away in anger.

 _Hmm, it seems much too early for him to appear so suddenly._ Nan thought as Satori read his mind and then whispered it into Flare, Tohka, and Jacob's ears.

"Why am I not surprised." Flare sighed.

"Do you think he's going to admit you're right?" Tohka asked.

"Most definitely." Jacob nodded.

"I spoke with Pinako." Hohenheim continued. "You tried human transmutation."

Ed's eyes widened at this and looked away. "What makes you think you can show up like this? There's nothing left for you here anymore!"

"…I noticed. Tell me Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?" he asked, looking at the rubble in the distance as they all saw it.

"After what happened, we vowed to never turn back. We did it as a symbol as our resolve."

"No you didn't, you were hiding the memory." He said. "You didn't want to be reminded of what you've done, and thought you could erase the memory by destroying the evidence." He then looked at Nan and Flare. "Or by falling in love with someone else and destroying the main person responsible of your hurting."

 _How did he know that?!_ Flare and Nan thought.

"…You're wrong!" Ed tried to argue.

"It's just like a child who hides the sheets after he wets the bed." He looked at all three of them. "The two of you tried to run away…while the other tried to murder to escape the pain… and you know it."

 _'Seriously…how does he know?!'_ Nan thought.

Ed growled. "You don't know a damn thing!" He turned around and walked away. "You make me sick…to my stomach!"

"…He's exactly like I was when I was his age…" Hohenheim quietly said.

Flare growled. _'Something about you rubs me the wrong way…'_

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Hohenheim walked into Ed's room and had his hand over his son's head as if he was about to stroke his sleeping head…but he stopped from doing so as it hovered above the head. He then quietly walked out without saying a word, closing the door behind him, not realizing he woke the boy up.

As he walked to the dining room, he passed two rooms. These rooms had Nan and Flare with their loved ones in their arms, but the two couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

 _With Nan..._

 _You tried to run away by falling in love with someone else._ The words echoed in Nan's head.

 _Did I really try to run away?_ Nan thought as Julia shifted a little and opened her eyes.

"Hey, you're still a bit tense…" Julia said, sleepily looking at Nan.

"I just can't get what Hohenheim said out of my head." he muttered. "It's bothering me…I just… I just never really thought I was running away."

Julia wrapped her arm around him. "It's nothing to worry about, it'd be best if you didn't worry about it, it's what your friend would've wanted."

"I know…but something else is bugging me."

"Hmm?"

* * *

 _With Flare…_

Flame shifted a little as there was a light shining in his eyes. He woke to see Flare reading a book. "You're still reading? I thought you were asleep."

"I just can't…" she muttered as she looked at Flame. "Do I…look like a murderer to you?"

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"…No reason."

"Is it what Hohenheim said?"

"Yeah, I mean… I tried to murder Rei and I would've done it hadn't Shotaro intervened. So…am I really a murderer?"

"No, you're not a murderer. You're a sweet girl who'd do anything to protect your friends."

Flare smiled. "Thanks, sweetie." she said, hugging him soon after. "But, there's something else that bugs me."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"…How the hell does he know?" Flare asked, unaware that she asked the question right at the same time with Nan.

* * *

 _With Hohenheim and Pinako…_

"You haven't changed in the slightest." Pinako said. "All these years…and you look exactly the same." She then looked at him. "Where have you been all this time? Why didn't you come back sooner? Trisha was waiting for you 'till the very end."

"…Pinako."

"Hmm?"

"The life form that my sons transmuted, are you positive that it was Trisha?"

"Huh? Well, I wouldn't… it didn't even look human to me, so I wouldn't think of it as-"

"No, that's not what I'm asking. Did you notice the eye color…or the hair color?"

"What are you trying to get at? Are you telling me that that wasn't Trisha?" She asked, unaware that Ed was listening from behind the wall. "For all those boys sacrificed, you're saying that _thing_ they created wasn't even their mother?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Whoa, you don't sleep or eat?!" Ling asked. "You don't even run out of breath?"

"Uh-huh, I just have to make sure the seal doesn't get harmed."

"That's so cool! So you really are immortal, then!"

"No, I'm not. This body…is like a time bomb."

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Barry mentioned something and it made me realize that any time of body is incompatible with a foreign soul. Pairing them together, the body would eventually reject it." He explained, as everyone had horrified looks on their faces. "It could happen tomorrow, or ten years from now, but it's inevitable that it will."

"Let's see…according to my calculations, if we don't get you back in your body soon enough…" Deadpool wrote down on a piece of paper. "…You'll die within…whenever the plot demands it!" He said, which made Sakuya and Komachi to slap him upside the head.

"We need to get you back in your real body!" Winry said, horrified.

"Well, hold on, if it's about to give out on you, couldn't you just transfer your soul into some other object?" Ling asked. "'Cause of that's the case, then for the time being, well, you're impervious to pain and you wouldn't have to eat! It sounds like a great deal to me."

 **End BGM**

"NO, IT ISN'T!" Winry yelled. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted before storming out of the room as they all looked at the door, wondering what just happened as Al went after her.

"Winry? I'm coming in." Al said as he walked in to see her face first on the pillow. "You know…you and brother always got to be the first to explode, I never get the chance to get mad."

"It's just…well…"

 _"I guess I can't fall asleep, I don't think this body will let me."_

"Just tell me when you're going to get your body back!" Winry cried in her pillow.

* * *

 _The next morning at the Rockbell's…_

"…This one." Hohenheim said, looking at several pictures. "Do you mind if I keep it? It's the only photo we have taken with all four of us."

"Of course, you're welcome to it."

"Thank you." He put the photo in his pocket. "I need to tell you something important, Pinako." He said before walking out the house.

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Something terrible is going to happen in this country soon. You should escape while you can."

"Eh, this country is lousy with terrible things, and I can't leave. I got other people who need me here in case if they want to come home."

"I've given you my warning…" He walked out the door.

"Hey, Hohenheim, wait!" He turned to her. "Try not to be such a stranger, alright?"

Hohenheim turned around and kept walking. "I wish I could, Pinako. It's just a shame that I won't be able to enjoy your cooking anymore."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Are we really going to do this…when a storm is approaching?" Koishi asked.

"It seems like it" Jellal replied.

"…You're not really going to dig it up, are you Ed?" Pinako asked while Ed clutched onto his chest and groaned. "Why don't we go back?"

"No… my stumps are aching with the weather and it's about to rain. Let's just do this."

They began digging as it then started raining as they looked up, and then heard Ed getting sick. They looked at him in concern as Pinako ran over to him. "Don't push yourself." She said, only for Ed to puke on the ground again as Erza knelt beside him.

"Come on, let's head back." She said.

"No…" Ed weakly got up and leaned on his shovel. "I won't be able to move forward until I know for sure, besides…"

 _"You ran away."_

"I won't run away from this!"

The rain became heavier as they continued digging while Ed occasionally got sick, but eventually, they managed to pull out some hair. Ed quickly ran over to to a bucket of water and washed it off as his eyes widened and trembled in fear. "My mother's hair…was a light chest nut…" he said, looking at them all. "This is black!"

 **BGM: Mount Briggs ~Overture~ (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

* * *

 _Later…_

"This femur…it's much too long." Pinako said. "And this pelvis…pretty sure it's male."

"It is?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this isn't your mother, Ed."

Ed fell on his knees as they looked at him sympathetically…until he started laughing. "Then it's true… it really is impossible to revive the dead… the undeniable truth. Heh, it was impossible all along." He said, still laughing.

"Edward, you gotta get a hold of yourself!"

"It's okay, Granny… this thing has been a symbol of my despair. Not anymore, now it's a symbol of hope. Al can be returned back to normal."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A Lurking Shadow (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

Suddenly, there was slow clapping. "Well done… well done indeed, Edward Elric." A man said as they turned to see a Kamen Rider approaching. He had a black bodysuit, greenish upper and lower armor with gloves and greaves, donned with gold decorations. He had a red horn on the left of his helmet while another on his right shoulder pad.

Tohka gasped. "Kabuki!"

"Who are you?" Ed asked.

"Just a man passing through this world… and here to…get someone." He explained. "Now let's see, where are you… ah! There you are." He said, looking directly at Flare.

"What do you want with me?" Flare asked.

"I've had my eyes on you for a long time, my dear Flare, for you see… your HDD was the most interesting out of them all. I could see it in your eyes… you wanted to murder Rei Ryghts… but that damn Kamen Rider Wyvern… he messed everything up. You changed into what you would have become… a murderer."

"I'm not a murderer!" Flare shouted.

"Oh, but you are indeed! You murdered anything that got in your way and you would've done the same with Rei. Face reality, you are a murderer… or, as you humans like to call murderer these days… a monster."

Flare tensed up. "I'm not…!"

"You are, and I think it's time for me to execute the monster!" he said as he got out his Onsa Onkaku. **"Onsa Ken!"** Kabuki announced before his Onsa Onkaku transformed into a katana. He ran over to the Wielder, faster before anyone could react in time.

Suddenly, they heard a Pokeball opening up and then he was pushed back by Hoopa. "I won't let you harm her!" Hoopa growled.

"Hoopa!" Flare's eyes widened.

 **End BGM**

"…Actually, I can make this work." Kabuki smirked, grabbing a hold of the Pokemon. "In fact, you hold major power locked within you and I think it's time to call that out!" He said.

 **End BGM: The Looming Shadow Hoopa (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Hoopa yelled as Kabuki held his hand above him and darkness surrounded Hoopa.

"HOOPA!" Flare screamed until Hoopa yelled in agony…before changing into Hoopa Unbound…and a dark aura was surrounding him.

"There…it is done!"

"Hoopa…" Flare slowly walked over to him. "Hoopa, can you hear me?"

Hoopa Unbound groaned and looked at Flare. "R-run…" He groaned before his eyes glowed as he roared and suddenly punched Flare to a wall.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: The Curtain Rises on the Legendary Battle (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

"FLARE!" the others yelled as Nan quickly summoned his Keyblade and used Curaga on her. Flare groaned and rubbed her head as rings came out of Hoopa Unbound's body.

"HAHAHAHA! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"

"HOOPA!" Flare yelled, taking her Pokeball out and aiming it at him, as a red aura shot out and touched Hoopa Unbound, but he did not return. "What…?! Why didn't it work?!"

"Hoopa is now under _my_ control. There's nothing you can do about it!" Kabuki taunted. "He is now…Shadow Hoopa!"

"LEGENDARY POKEMON… COME FORTH!" Shadow Hoopa yelled as six portals opened up from his rings, and Legendary Pokemon came out one by one. What came out of the first two portals were two shadow versions of two very familiar Legendary Pokemon. A Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia to be exact.

"I'm getting a Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness vibe to this." Nan said.

"And I am getting a Pokkén Tournament vibe to this as well." Professor Jacob replied in response.

Coming out of the other four portals were Darkrai, the Legendary Birds, a regular Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the three Swords of Justice, which Shadow Hoopa had possessed as soon as they exited the portals. "Holy crap…this ain't good!" Ed exclaimed.

"Attack!" Shadow Hoopa ordered…until suddenly, several meteors landed on the Pokemon and Kabuki.

"Argh! Who dares…?!" Kabuki asked.

"You know…I do not take kindly to Pokemon being possessed." A voice said as a portal opened up to reveal Arceus stepping out, and joining him was Dialga and Palkia as Latias and Latios soon came out as well.

 **BGM: We'll Fight Too! (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

Another portal opened up as Rosa, N, Minene, and Yuno came out as well. "What in the world are you doing here?" Nan asked.

"A Legendary Pokemon throwdown of course." Minene said, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it up as Kyurem came out while N called out Reshiram and Rosa Mega Evolved her Lucario.

"And what's Yuno doing here?" Jellal asked.

"Why else? I'm like the only one who doesn't have Pokemon." Yuno said as Minene tossed her Greninja's Pokeball.

"Here, use him for a while."

"Thanks." Yuno nodded.

Nan pulled out three Pokéballs and called out his Kyogre who underwent Primal Reversion to become Primal Kyogre, then Suicune and Xerneas. Flare called out Registeel, Rayquaza who she then Mega Evolves into Mega Rayquaza, and Entei. Julia called out Raikou and Landorus, Worldwalker called out Keldeo and Cresellia, Jacob called out Celebi, and Flame called out Heatran and Burn Drive Genesect.

"We'll take on Kabuki!" Erza said as the ones who didn't have Pokemon ran off to deal with him and while Sarah and Ven did have Pokemon, they went to go deal with Kabuki anyway.

 **End BGM**

"Your puny Pokemon will not stand a chance against us!" Shadow Hoopa laughed.

"We will see about that." Arceus said. "Pokemon…attack!"

 **BGM: Legends vs. Legends The Duel in the Sandstorm (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

Shadow Lugia began the battle by using Shadow Down on all of them, but the Pokemon didn't seem to care as they went over to each other to begin the battle. Mega Lucario used Bone Rush on Shadow Mewtwo, but he was sent away by using Psychic.

Greninja used Shadow Sneak on Cobalion, then used Water Shuriken on him as he retaliated by using Earthquake to knock some of them to the ground, and then Arceus in Bug Type Form charged up Judgment while Dark Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury on him, but Palkia and Dialga blocked it and used Roar of Time and Spacial Rift to send him flying.

Darkrai used Dark Pulse on Cresselia, but she dodged and used Moonblast on him along with Xerneas as she then used Psycho Cut on him, but it had no effect. Moltres used Flamethrower on the Eon Pokemon as they both blocked it with Dragon Breath.

Zapdos used Thunderbolt on Greninja, but he jumped away while Kyurem used Ice Beam on Zapdos before using Glaciate on the entire battlefield, and then transforming into White Kyurem who then uses Ice Burn on Zapdos. Keldeo changed into his Resolute Form who then used Secret Sword on Virizion and Cobalion as they both use Sacred Sword, causing them to clash. Shadow Lugia used Shadow Storm on all of them, then Lugia using Aeroblast and Ho-Oh using Sacred Fire on them.

Primal Kyogre growled as it used Origin Pulse while Mega Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent, then Reshiram used Fusion Flare as Shadow Lugia used Shadow Down on them again. Shadow Mewtwo is suddenly covered in a strange black light, which engulf him. The light then disappears, revealing Shadow Mewtwo X, who then uses Dark Pulse.

"Bi bi bi!" Celebi called out, using Leaf Storm as Entei used Flamethrower, Suicune using Ice Beam, and Raikou using Thunderbolt, while Kyurem used Dragon Breath and Registeel using Flash Cannon on them, then Shadow Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury on all of them.

"HA HA HA! IT'S USELESS!" Shadow Hoopa yelled, obviously oblivious that his side had taken quite the beating as the other side weren't looking so hot either, even Arceus wasn't looking well either.

"Don't get cocky… you're not doing so well either." Arceus said.

"You will do well if you'd all just die!" Hoopa laughed. "You're all just a bunch of pathetic losers anyway!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: A Desperate Situation! (Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages)**

Flare's eyes widened. _No way… could that be…_ she thought as she looked at Shadow Hoopa, but Shadow Hoopa wasn't there anymore… he was replaced by Hoopa Heart. _Me…?!_

 _"You pathetic little shit!"_ Hoopa Heart's words shot through her mind. " _You'd be better off dead!"_

 _"No…"_ Flare thought. _"You'd be better off dead, Hoopa Heart… For you are the murderer…and I'm not!"_

 _"No, WE are murderers. We are the monsters!"_

 _"No, I'm just the victim of your shenanigans… you're the real monster."_

 _"You little…"_

 _"Begone!"_

Suddenly, Hoopa Heart quickly flew over to Flare and grabbed her by the throat, as Flare could barely hear everyone yelling her name. " _I'll never go away, because I am you!"_

 _"You'll never be me!"_

Hoopa Heart snarled at her. " _You little shithead!"_ She tightened her grip. _"That's it…I'm going to kill you right here and now!"_

Flare grabbed a hold of the arm. _"Hmph…is that so?" S_ he summoned her Keyblade and slashed Hoopa Heart as she cried out in pain.

 _"You…you…!"_

 _"Go to hell."_

Hoopa Heart growled and tried to punch Flare, but she caught it with her hand and twisted it and then kicked her away as she then used Blizzaga Pursuit to harm her. _"You don't understand, you will never get rid of me!"_

 _"So what? At least I'm not a monster compared to you!"_

Hoopa Heart screamed right in front of her face. _"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING WHORE!"_

 _Alright, I've had enough of this._ Flare aimed her Keyblade at her. _I've had enough looking at my dark side._ A light shined brightly at the tip of the blade. _Time to get rid of you once and for all._ A beam of light pierced right through Hoopa Heart as she screamed in agony…and her screams were slowly getting deeper until she changed back into Shadow Hoopa.

"WH-WHAT…WHAT'S HAPPENING…?!" Shadow Hoopa roared.

"Getting the darkness out of you." Flare said as she upped the power until Shadow Hoopa screamed in agony before the darkness disappeared, changing back into regular Hoopa Unbound before switching back into Hoopa Confined…and because of this, the other Pokemon that were possessed groaned a little, as if they snapped out of their senses.

 **End BGM**

Kabuki growled over this. "That little bitch." He growled. "Hmph, whatever… I'll get her eventually." He opened up a portal and whistled, as Shadow Mewtwo and Shadow Lugia looked at him before joining him into the portal.

"Now, while they're still dazed!" N ordered, tossing a couple of Pokeballs to Yuno as Sarah threw a Pokeball to Virizion, Minene threw two of them to Zapdos and Cobalion, Rosa throwing two at Articuno and Terrakion, Yuno throwing three at Lugia, Ho-Oh and Darkrai, and N throwing one at Moltres.

"Heh, now I got two of my own." Minene grinned.

"What about Kyurem and Greninja?" Flame asked.

"Technically, they're Sabrina's." She replied. "The Legion forgot to grab these two, so I just quickly grabbed them before we headed off to save them."

"Makes sense."

"There's something that bugs me." Erza said. "We all saw Hoopa choking Flare, but she seemed out of it, like she was spacing out during the whole time."

"I was reminded of Hoopa Heart." Flare said, hugging a crying Hoopa. "She just…appeared in Hoopa's place and…we had a conversation."

"Judging by that determined look and firing a beam of light at him, it seems you're finally moving on." Jellal said.

"From Hoopa Unbound of all things." Professor Jacob said.

"I'm sorry…! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do all of that!" Hoopa sobbed as Flare gently rubbed his head.

"It's okay, you weren't yourself," she said, hugging him tightly. _Just like me…when I was Hoopa Heart._ She thought, flashing back to the times when she was extremely violent back in Hyperdimension. _I need to put all of that behind me…and move on._ She thought. _I shouldn't run away from that anymore._

"Come on, let's go back." Arceus said. "I need to go rest and heal up these wounds." he said, opening up a portal as he walked in with Dialga, Palkia, the Eon Pokemon, Rosa, N, Minene, and Yuno.

Nan sighed. "Well, I'm glad that's over with."

"HEEEEEY, NAAAAN!" A voice called out to them.

"…That voice…" Nan sweatdropped. "What does Alicia want now?!" He asked as they turned to see Alicia and Flash running up them…with a ship in the distance. "…And why is Flash with her?!"

"Friends of yours?" Ed asked.

"Flash is a good buddy of mine… Alicia, on the other hand…" Nan sighed.

"Wait, THAT'S Alicia?!" Ed asked as Flash and Alicia came up to them. "The way Isaac told me what you think of her, I was picturing some witch, not some cute girl."

"Believe me, she _is_ a witch."

"And you're just a predictable boy!"

"At least I'm not some irrelevant girl!"

Ed jawdropped. "Whoa…that escalated quickly…"

"Okay, break it up you two!" Flash ordered, glaring at them before sighing. "Nan, we came here to warn you."

"Warn me? You could've warned me that you were coming."

"No no no, not that!" Flash told him. "I meant to say that-"

"REMORSELESS WINTER!" a voice yelled and then everyone was frozen solid and then a frozen Nan was grabbed by someone and then took off with him…and then everyone thawed out.

"What was that all about…and what happened to Nan?!" Ed asked, shivering a little.

"…Alex." Alicia growled. "She's back."

"Who?" Ed asked.

"The Legion has found a way to revive Alex…and right now…she's going to kill Nan." Flash said as their eyes widened at this.

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Alex tossed Nan to the side and then he thawed out, shivering a little. "What the heck just happened?"

"Get up." She ordered, aiming her sword at him.

"Wh-who are you?" Nan asked.

"Hmph, you'll figure it out." Her voice sounded familiar to Nan.

 _Alex? …No… it can't be. She's dead.'_ Nan thought as he summoned his Keyblade. "Whoever you are, I will take you down."

"Let's see if you can even try!"

 **BGM: Soundscape to Ardor (Bleach)**

Nan ran over to the woman and slashed her, but she blocked and then slashed him away. "Just what are you anyway?" He asked.

"A Frost Death Knight."

 _Sounds like a Warcraft villain._ Nan thought as he used Firaga, but she ran over to him after being hit by the spell.

"That didn't even hurt!"

 _WHAT?!_ Nan thought as he dodged her attacks as he then used Aerial Slam on her and then landed behind her, using Strike Raid on her, but she rolled out of the way.

"Frost Strike!" She yelled, knocking Nan away and then his Keyblade returned, as he retaliated with a Sonic Blade, then using Thundaga, but like last time, she acted like it was nothing and continued to attack him but he kept blocking.

"FIRE!"

"I told you that it won't even hurt!" She said and then slashed him down, but he rolled out of the way to avoid getting impaled.

"Alright, that's it… SOUL SURGE!" He yelled, then summoning Chaos Arondite. "CHAOS…BLAST!"

"Argh!" She growled as Nan had disappeared on her and then was right behind her, attacking her with Sonic Arcanum. "Pillar of Frost!" She shouted, and then slashing him away, pushing him back.

 _She got…stronger?!_ Nan thought as she kept attacking until she kicked him in the gut to knock him to the ground and then got back up. "I'll ask you again, who are you!"

"Surely… my old boyfriend would recognize me."

"Old…boyfriend…?" Nan asked and then gasped. "Alex?!"

"Yes." She nodded, running over to the stunned Nan and then attacked him over and over again, seeing the tears form in his eyes, but she didn't care… all she cared about was eliminating him. "Obliterate!"

"AAAAGH!" He yelled in agony as he fell on his knees and then was kicked down by her.

"I must eliminate you," She said, aiming her sword up in the air.

"Sir Nan! You must fight!" Caliburn ordered.

"I can't!" Nan said. "I can't harm my friend!"

"Would a friend mercilessly attack you?!"

Nan growled, looking at Alex's soulless eyes. "…I won't do it…I won't harm her…"

"Sir Nan!"

"Prepare to die!" Alex lowered her sword as Nan closed his eyes, accepting his fate…

Except… Alex paused and looked at Nan's face, her sword inches from his chest as she stared at him and she suddenly groaned and held her head, groaning. "H-huh…?" Nan looked at her.

"N-Nan…" Alex said, holding onto her head, flashing back to all the times she spent with him right before she died. "A-agh… help…!" She cried…and then suddenly her neck was karate chopped to knock her out.

 **End BGM**

"Alex!" Nan exclaimed and then noticed Erza right behind the downed woman.

"You alright?" Erza asked, walking up to him and helping him up.

"Not really…" Nan muttered.

"For goodness sake, Sir Nan! You should've kept attacking her as soon as you realized she was your old girlfriend!" Caliburn scolded.

"Why would I?! I couldn't bring myself to attack her anymore! I didn't want to harm her!"

"That doesn't mean anything! A knight doesn't hesitate to attack their enemies!"

"No, but a king _does_ hesitate." Worldwalker walked over. "You'd hesitate too if you had to attack a comrade."

"He's not a king."

"But he is one at heart." He said as everyone else walked over to them as he knelt down. "She's been turned into a Frost Death Knight…" He growled. "Arthas is responsible for this."

Nan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?!"

"I'll explain later," he said as Julia hugged Nan from behind. "Come on, let's take her to the Rockbell's."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"I've noticed Envy on your roof when you were visiting your own home to get something. I wanted to summon myself to warn Nan, but I had a different idea." Alicia said. "Get Flash involved."

"I was visiting Twilight Town because I wanted to see if anyone needed any skilled mercenaries and then Alicia just so happened to kick open my door when I was binge watching Survivor." Flash explained. "Pretty soon, we decided to come over and warn him together."

"Dude, did you just say Survivor?" Worldwalker perked up.

"I did."

"Awesome! I like Survivor myself!"

"Nice!" Flash grinned as they both high fived.

"Well, he found a new best friend." Flare sweatdropped.

"…Speaking of friends, I need to call someone." Ed said as he walked over to the phone and then Erza and Jellal walked over.

"How is he?" Flash asked.

"Well, he's…recovering, so to speak." Jellal said. "He looks like he's seen a ghost and well, I don't blame him for that."

"I wonder if he'd believe us if we came sooner?" Alicia wondered.

"Probably not, he would've thought you would've lost your minds." Worldwalker said.

"True." She nodded and looked outside to see Julia comforting Nan on the front porch. "Then again, he'd probably believe Flash since you know how he is with me." She said as they all nodded at this.

Suddenly, a door closed as they looked to see Alex walking to them. "Where's Nan?" She asked as they all got battle-ready, but Jacob spread his right arm out, not wanting them to hurt her.

"He's outside." He said.

"Thank you." She nodded as she walked outside.

"I can't believe it… it shouldn't be possible…" Nan muttered. "She should be resting and…and…Arthas just…" Julia was still hugging him tightly.

"Hey…" Alex's voice caught their attention as they turned to see her standing there.

"Alex…" Nan said as he stood up. "Is it really you?"

"It is." She nodded, smiling at him.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Nan touched her cheek with his finger before placing his entire hand on her. "It's really you…" He said, getting teary eyed in the process. "It shouldn't be possible… why did Arthas do this?!"

"He wanted to go for your heart by reviving me and aiming to kill you." She replied. "And I was going to until I remembered something… all the good times we had together before I died." She said. "That's why I hesitated, I didn't want to kill my old boyfriend."

"And I didn't want to harm you after realizing who you really were." He said, more tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away, but it was no use, it was getting uncontrollable at this point. "…Alex…"

Alex spread her arms out. "Come here," She said as Nan immediately hugged her, as she returned it, hugging him tightly as she looked at Julia and smiled at her as Julia smiled back. "Everything's okay now…" She whispered.

* * *

 _With the Homonculi…_

"That…didn't go well." Envy sweatdropped.

"I knew I had a concern about this." Bradley muttered and then an orange portal appeared, as Arthas stormed out in pure anger.

"WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO BRING ALEX BACK?!" He yelled, as Bradley, Father, and Gluttony looked at Envy. "So it was you… it backfired horribly," He said, taking out his sword.

"W-wait a second! Hold on!" Envy said, looking at the towering knight as he sweatdropped. "Crap!" He exclaimed as Envy was then slashed to pieces, no matter how many times he regenerated, Arthas kept killing him until he had calmed down.

Arthas turned around and walked away. "That plan was horrible and thanks to that incident… They have a new ally." He said, walking back into his portal.

"Ow…" Envy groaned.

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Alex broke the hug and looked at Nan's tear stained eyes as he had finally calmed down, but then he started trembling. "Nan? What's wrong?"

"I'm…so pissed off…" Nan growled. "Arthas tore up your resting place… you're supposed to be resting and now… this happened… " He said. "He messed with my heart…" He summoned his Keyblade. "He'll pay for this." He said as Julia hugged him again.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Izumi…_

The phone rang as she picked it up. "Curtis residence… well, I didn't expect this. You never call."

"I need to ask you something, teacher. But well…"

"Well what? Spit it out."

"…It has to do with when you tried to transmute your baby."

Izumi lightly gasped. "What about it, Ed?"

"The thing is, what Al and I transmuted…it wasn't actually our mother…"

"What is this, Ed? What are you trying to tell me?!"

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but the child you transmuted, are you sure it was your child that it was brought back?"

Izumi gasped at this, hanging up the phone and then wondering about the situation.

* * *

 _At the graveyard…_

"Thank you, Ed. It's good to know my son and his wife helped people. I'm proud of them." Pinako said as the two walked away and then Ed looked at Trisha's graveyard.

"So, did Hohenheim say where he was going?"

"Of course he didn't, and I didn't a-… agh! What's wrong with me?! I can't believe I forgot to give him the message!"

"Message?"

"Yes, a last request from your mother."

 _"I'll be gone when he returns. Can you tell him something? I need him to know…that I couldn't keep my promise that I died before he did…and I'm so sorry."_

"Promise? What promise?"

"You got me. Sorry to ask, but could you pass it on when you bump into him?"

"Why should I have to?!"

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does care about you and your brother."

"…Yeah, I'll pass it off to him, right after I clock him in the face." He said as he walked over to the train station where everyone was waiting.

"Heading back to Central already, are you?"

"Yeah, Al's probably mad at me, I've got a lot of explaining to do."

However…when they got to Central, Nan and Ed were both shocked to see a disembodied Al. "WHAT THE HELL!" They both yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Al said as Nan was left speechless… while Ed found his words.

"Y-you…what…but…how were you this beat up?! But…agh!" He cried out and then turned his head. "AND YOU!" He pointed to Ling and Lan Fan casually eating dinner. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"…Eating a delicious dinner." He replied, only for the two of them to be kicked out the door.

"Seriously, how did this happen to you?!" He asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"A Homunculus and Barry the Chopper, and to throw a cherry on top, you found out your body might reject our soul." He said after repairing Al's body.

"Ed, he'll be able to get his body back, right?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, of course he will. I told you that I'll be able to get it back." He said and then sat on the couch. "Al, I gotta tell you something. I dug up the body that we transmuted in Resembool."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"WHAT?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because Al, I've found out that the thing we buried wasn't really our mother."

Al had to sit down since he looked like he was about to collapse. "B-but…wait… then that means…"

"The thing that we made, I don't know what, but it was something completely different."

"But if it wasn't…then what happened to me?"

"That's just it, this has just convinced me that we can return you to normal."

"Ed, are you sure?" Winry asked.

"Yeah, but…before I start explaining how…" He suddenly blushed. "Well, uh, Winry… do, um, uh… do you remember when Al and I got in a fight when we were kids about…who'd marry you?"

"Hmm? The fight you were talking about on the roof?" Al asked.

"Yeah, that one. Al told me you turned him down."

"Mhm, turned you both down." Winry nodded.

"Whatever, so the questions for the both of you then, what was your reasoning?"

"She said…" Al looked at Winry and both looked at Ed.

"I just don't like men who are shorter than me." They both said, causing Ed to scream in absolute horror.

"Ouch." All the guys in the room said while Yukari started laughing.

Ed got up and cried anime style. "YOU CAN'T JUDGE A MAN FOR SOMETHING HE CAN'T HELP!" Ed cried.

"Uh, I don't see how this has anything to do with getting Al's body back." Winry said.

"…I had to be sure." Ed said. "Al had a memory of something that I don't recall, and you seem to clearly remember it the same way, Winry. Which means it happened without a doubt, now that you remember something real, then we also know for a fact that really _is_ Al bonded in there."

He flashbacked to when he put Al's soul into the suit of armor. "I pulled you out, Al. I actually did it. I know it was only your soul, but that's just it. If I was able to pull that much of you out, then I've got a hunch that your body is still in there and I can pull _it_ out."

"You think my body is still in the portal? Existing separately from my soul?" He asked and then gasped. "Like Barry's body!"

"Right, and what did you see? Try to think back! Can you remember what happened when the truth unraveled you?"

"…I reached out…and it was me. It was my hand that I grabbed!"

Ed smirked. "I knew it, doesn't look like we're done with the truth yet, Al! We're gonna get in there and get your body out!"

"Brother, after the portal, I remember looking at your from the inside of that _thing,_ the thing we thought was mom!"

Ed's eyes widened. "You were inside of it…?! That thing was you?"

"I guess so, but my soul didn't bind… it must've rejected me right away. So that means, we didn't harm anyone else' soul after all."

There was a knock on the door. "Mister Elric? There's a call waiting for you from someone named Izumi Curtis."

"I'll be right there." Ed said as he walked away.

"Okay, now that Ed's stopped talking, I've got a question to ask," Hina said as she pointed to the armored Alex. "Who is she?"

"That…would be Alex." Nan said.

Hina, Kai and Maria blinked as they looked at him, then at Alex as they stared at her for a few seconds. "Hey." Alex greeted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The three of them yelled.

"I think we need to have a little talk alone." Worldwalker said. "Come on." He said as he walked out and then Nan, Hina, Kai, Maria, Julia, Ven and Sarah walked out and left Alex alone while Fairy Tail could only just stare at the girl in shock.

"I just can't believe she's back…" Hina said, still trying to process this.

"Yes it is. But Arthas has more to answer for now." Worldwalker said. "She is undead now. But maybe that is a blessing in disguise."

"Wait, I thought Arthas had full control of the dead, why is she free?" Julia asked.

"Well from what I understand, Death Knights can't be your normal mindless slaves. Would not be very effective fighters like that now would they? Death Knights need to retain their free will and want to serve Arthas. With the Knights of the Ebon Blade after he reveled that he considered them all meaningless. They revolted against him and broke free from his control. The same happened as she was about to deal the Death blow with Nan." Worldwalker explained.

"That makes sense, but are there any side effects to this?" Kai asked.

"Well, one, Death Knights tend to get off on causing pain to people. Gives them a happy feeling. Two, as an undead she will no longer need to eat or sleep. I have seen Death Knights eat and sleep even thought they don't need to. Though they can still be affected by the effect of alcoholic beverages. Doesn't make sense to me since they are dead after all." said Worldwalker.

"So she's still dead, but just free to walk around." Ven said.

Sarah sweatdropped. "The thought of her getting a happy feeling when causing someone pain worries me…"

"Yeah. It will take a bit to get used too. She in particular is a Frost Death Knight. They turn the cold chill of death into powerful and quick attacks. Also, as a Death Knight, she will have access to various spells that can outright nullify magic attacks or send them back at the caster. I know one spell they have creates a zone of reduced magic damage around them that absorbs the damage caused by all magic attacks." said Worldwalker.

"So that explains why my magic didn't do so well against her, she's the bane of all magic users." Nan rubbed his chin in thought. "…So will she be alright then?"

"Oh yeah, I would not be surprised if she could not out right make a lot of Fairy Tail's attacks useless against her, Gray in particular would not be able to touch her at all. Heck the Final Spark would most barley do anything. But yeah she will be alright. She is going to "outlive" all of you however. Her body does not age anymore so she is effectively stuck between this world and the next for eternity." said Worldwalker.

Everyone's eyes widened at that part realizing that she would still be around when they die.

"Yeah, don't worry I won't let anything happen to her after you all are gone. I doubt the Professor would either. Man it is times like this that Immortality can really suck sometimes." said Worldwalker. "The best thing you can do is spend as much time as possible with each other while you still can. It is memories like that of my parents that help me get though tough days."

"We will. I'm not going to lose her again." Nan said, his fists clenching.

"That's good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Marisa and yell at her for making my daughter a hot nurse outfit." Worldwalker said.

"She won't take that well…even though I questioned it as well." Hina said. "That's a death wish written all over it."

"Heh, that's fine with me. What's the worst that can happen… use that rocket launcher on me? I can't die after all." He chuckled and walked away.

"…Speaking of finding people," Nan said. "Where's Isaac?"

"Hospital." Hina replied. "Let's just say he had a rough encounter with Lust."

Nan facepalmed. "Can't he take care of himself when I'm not around?!" He yelled and then sighed. "Honestly, that guy is going to be the death of me someday…"

"He thinks the same way about you," Kai said.

"I know." Nan sighed and then remembered something. "Oh Deadpoooool~" He said in a sing songy voice.

"Yes?" Deadpool asked as he popped up out of nowhere as he spotted the Keyblade and then he sweatdropped. "You found out, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did." Nan growled.

"Eheheh…well… let's see if you're fast enough to catch me!" He said as he took off. "YOU GOTTA BE FAST LIKE SONIC TO CATCH ME!" He yelled, laughing until he bumped into someone…and it was Nan.

"Thank god for Chaos Control." He smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh oh…" Deadpool sweatdropped.

* * *

 _With Ed…_

"I did some research," Izumi said from the phone. "Sig and I looked up our family lines, and well, the child I transmuted, it couldn't… it didn't have a single physical trait that couldn't come from us. You're on to something, aren't you?"

"Yes, I've come to the conclusion that death _is_ permanent."

Izumi sighed. "So not even transmutation can change that fact… All this time, I thought that I might have missed something, but it was impossible to do in the first place…" She said, sounding choked up. "Ed!"

Ed stiffened. "Y-yes ma'am!"

"…Thank you." She hung up.

"So what did teacher have to say?" Al asked.

"Well, not really sure why, but she said 'thank you'," He said…and then they both heard Deadpool screaming in agony. "What did that idiot do THIS time?!"

"I have no clue…" Al sweatdropped before walking off…until Al stopped walking when Ed walked up the steps and looked at him.

"Al?"

"This entire time, I have been blaming myself for what happened. I thought it was me, I thought I had killed mom a second time."

"…And so did I, Al."

Al covered his face. "Thanks, brother. Thank you! I wasn't the one who killed mom after all!" He sobbed.

* * *

 _With Izumi…_

"Izumi…" Sig placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel like I've been brought back to life… our child wasn't made to suffer twice because of me." She cried, leaning into Sig's body.

* * *

 _Back with the brothers…_

"But still, this changes the fact that I was the one who put you in that body and I don't care what it takes, I'm gonna make you normal again!"

"Brother, I was right there with you and I knew that there were risks, so quit trying to shoulder this all on your own. I can't watch you suffer like this…not on your own. I can't just stand back and watch other people get hurt for what I've done, like what happened to Mister Hughes… I've felt like it was my fault that I found out he was dead, and I told myself that if it meant for other people getting hurt, then I don't even want my body back."

Ed looked at him and then Al looked at him. "Brother." Al continued. "I've met other people who weren't exactly human, but they still managed to live their lives with a purpose…and even in this body, it hasn't stopped people from treating me like I'm still human," he said, unaware that everyone was listening to this. "This body can reject me anytime, but it's the same as being human, you never know when you're going to get sick or die in an accident, so I can still get by like this, I can still get a somewhat normal life, and that's how I've managed to keep going, but now…I can't take it anymore!"

Ed walked down the stairs. "Because…I can't…! I can't take all the nights by myself!" He looked at him, as the light was shining perfectly on Al's helmet, as it looked like there were tears streaming down his metal cheeks. "It's too lonely, and that's why I have to get back to normal!"

Ed smirked. "Sure, and you're going to!" he punched Al's chest as they ran up the steps. "We'll knock the truth jerk right off his butt, and we're going to pull your body right out of that place!"

"Yeah!"

Winry saw the two walk away as she tried to follow them but then noticed something about Ed. _Huh? That's weird… have his shoulders always been so broad?_

* * *

 _Later in the night…_

"Okay, we've sent the kids to bed...so what is it you want to tell us?" Nan asked.

Iris sighed sadly. "You know how Horus is a Demigod and Rose is just a human?"

"Yeah...?" Nan tilted his head. "Where are you going with this?"

Iris clenched her fists. "I've always been concerned ever since those two fell in love. It's..."

"It's what?" Nitori asked.

"They can't be together..."

"Oh great, you're one of THOSE people!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Just hear me out!" Iris requested. "I'm happy that Horus found someone that he loves, and I WANT him to be happy but...there's something that you guys didn't think about."

"And that is?" Natsu asked.

"Horus is a Demigod... Rose is a human. Divine beings such as Gods, Angels, and a mix of the two can live for thousands of years...while humans can't." She explained.

"Thousands..." Lucy rubbed her chin in thought before her eyes widened. "Wait, are you saying...?!"

"Yes. Humans die of old age... and when Rose gets old... she'll die... and Horus will be all alone. In fact, he'll look the same age while Rose is at least a senior." Iris said. "That's why I've had a lot of concerns with those two." She said as everyone fell silent.

"How did we not see this..." Byakuren muttered. "We were so happy that Rose and Horus were so cute together that...we didn't see the bigger picture."

"I don't want to separate them...not yet, anyway..." Iris said. "Perhaps it'll be best to tell them when we destroy the Legion once and for all... if we tell them now, they'd be really sad and dread it until the main villain's been killed." She sighed. "They'll get over it in time but this is for the best... I don't want my brother to be sad of loneliness when Rose dies." She looked at them. "Do me a favor...don't tell those two about it, alright?" She requested as they all nodded sadly. "Thank you..."

 _To have your heart broken at such a young age._ Shotaro thought, and then his eyes widened as he remembered something. _Wait a minute..._ He looked at his sister as she had the same look.

 _I can't believe we haven't realized this before!_ Tohka thought.

* * *

 _Outside..._

"You gotta be kidding me..." Envy growled. "There's obviously something that they're forgetting. Those idiots..." He said as he walked away.

* * *

 _The next day in the hospital…_

"You're an idiot!" Mustang scolded Riza. "It's bad enough that you believed her but you gave up?!" He asked as everyone else was in the room.

"Please, forgive me, Colonel…"

"You've gotta stay strong, and don't you _ever_ give up on living. I need to know you can keep your cool no matter what happens." _I'd say the same thing about the other women, but they somehow disappeared on me._ What Mustang didn't know was that the girls did hear this as they were on the other side of the door, thinking about what he said about not giving up. "I'm gonna continue to rely on you, don't let me down."

"You should start taking your own advice, Colonel…since you were the one who abandoned his post." Havoc said.

"HEY, SHUT UP, HAVOC!" He yelled, and then got a stinging sensation on his side as he groaned in agony over this as the other guys looked at him. "And what the hell…why are we all in the same room…?! At my rank, I should have my own room…with a hot nurse."

"Did somebody say 'hot nurse'?" A voice asked as the doors opened to reveal Tristina, Buru, Hina, Kai, and Maria in hot nurse outfits with Marisa and Erza joining them once again and arousing all the guys in the room, minus the ones who couldn't, of course.

"Excuse me…I just need to step out for a second…" Flash said, squeezing his way out.

Mustang growled. "What the hell! They get hot nurses and I don't?!" He said, glancing at Erza. "Hey, would you mind making me feel better?"

"Sure…let me know where it hurts." Erza said…and then adding insult to injury, Mustang was wrapped around like a mummy.

"HEY! THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIND!"

"I'm not done yet…I just need to tighten this." She said, pulling the bandages tight as Mustang yelled in agony over this while Riza sweatdropped at this.

"Mama mia!" Vito and Paolo said together.

"Tell us where it hurts~" Kai and Maria giggled together.

* * *

 _One make-out session with Dante joining in later…_

"Hey, where's Erza?" Isaac asked.

"Went off to find Jellal." Riza replied, taking the excess bandages off of the mummified Mustang.

* * *

 _With nurse Erza…_

"You sure Deadpool's not gonna interrupt us this time?" Jellal asked.

"Of course… I've tied him up so he won't interrupt the moment."

"Good…" He said as he suddenly swept her off her feet. "Because my lips have been getting quite achy lately~"

"Well, then let me make your lips feel better~" Erza seductively grinned as they leaned closer, going to kiss each other…

"Aww, you liiiiiike her!" Happy suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"SERIOUSLY?!" The two of them yelled.

"Go on, just do what you have to do!" Happy grinned…and then was kicked out of the hospital by the two of them. "AAAAAH! NOW I KNOW HOW TEAM ROCKET FEEEEEEELS!" He yelled, as a star shined brightly in the sky.

* * *

 _Back in the room…_

"Nan, you look like hell." Isaac said.

"Well, I've been going through a lot lately." He said. "And one of them is because I can't take my eyes off of you for one second without getting your ass kicked!"

"I should say the same to you since you gave up when you found out you were fighting Alex!"

"I didn't want to harm her, that's completely different!"

"Oh, so you're saying you would've killed her if you didn't know? What would you have done when you found out later?"

"I…I don't know."

"You probably would've wound up in an inescapable pit of despair…and then I would have to save your ass from getting killed. So therefore, I would have to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't get your ass kicked."

"Are you saying I would need to be babysat by you? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT SHREDDED BY LUST! YOU SHOULD BE BABYSAT!"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A CHILD?!"

"YOUR WORDS, NOT MINE!"

"AT LEAST I AIN'T PREDICTABLE!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T USE THE DARKNESS AS A CRUTCH 24/7, MISTER DARKNESS BOY!"

Electricity was shooting out of their eyes…and then right on cue, Umbreon came out of Tristina's Pokeballs and used Iron Tail on their crotches once again. "AAAAGH!"

"While I'm resting on the bed…now that's just cruel and unusual punishme-AAAAGH!" Umbreon used Iron Tail on Isaac's crotch again.

"Why me?!" Nan whined as he fell on his knees…and then a nurse walked up to him as he looked up to see it was Julia. "Julia?"

"I requested for Erza to make me one of these." She said, kneeling down next to him. "I wanted to do it because of what you've been going through lately." She said, hugging him.

"After what I've been through… I deserve this…" He said, hugging his nurse tightly as she then pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Umbreon smiled at this before walking back to her pokeball…and then gave Isaac a glare before hopping back inside.

* * *

 _With the Elric Boys…_

"…What if I started to rot?!" He asked, as Ed and Winry looked at him in confusion. "I doubt my body's getting any nutrients, or any sleep either, so even if we get it back from over there…"

Winry gasped. "Is he right, Ed?!"

Ed folded his arms. "Now this is just a hypothesis, but I was thinking about the transmutation while trying to retrace our process, you remember how we mixed our blood together to create a blueprint for our mother's soul?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, right after that, we passed through the portal, where we were both deconstructed. It's a slim chance, but I think it's possible that our spirits got tangled up in the process."

Al looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to explain that our bodies might be connected somehow, even though I'm here and your body's over there. See, this might actually explain why I'm so sho…" Ed paused, realizing what he's about to say. "Sho…" He looked nervous. "Short…" He started sulking.

"He admitted it!" Winry exclaimed.

"He's starting to face reality!" Al whispered.

"So, you think you've been supplying all the nutrients from Al's body too?" Winry asked. "That seems a little far-fetched."

"Well, what's your explanation?" Ed asked.

"You don't grow because you refuse to drink your milk."

"Don't start with that again!"

 **BGM: Lurking**

Al began to think while Ed and Winry started arguing again. _It seems brother is always sleeping, I wonder if he's resting for mine as well._

"You have to!" Winry argued.

"It's not gonna happen!"

"Fine, stay a runt!"

"I'm not a runt!"

Al chuckled. _I hope so, at least._

"I'll make you!"

"JUST TRY!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Are you here to visit the Colonel?" An officer asked.

"Mister Havoc and a few of our friends are here too, we might as well repay our respects. I definitely owe it to the Colonel, he saved me and the others at the last second." Al said.

"Are you paying the Colonel a visit?" Ed asked.

"And giving him a little present!"

* * *

 _In the room…_

"I counted the number of steps it took in the basement under the Third Laboratory and I was able to calculate the approximate location of that doorway." Riza said. "It's not exact since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center." She said as they looked at the map and saw something.

"But that's Central Command, this is even more alarming!" Ed exclaimed.

"It's the presidential estate, right above when we found the Homonculi." Al said.

"Which means there's a really real possibility that the Fuhrer is connected to them." Mustang said.

 _Pride…_ Nan thought.

"But that doesn't make sense, why did he kill Greed and his group if he's connected to them?" Lucy asked.

"It's strange he killed them anyway." Braig said. "Why would he slaughter them before interrogating them?"

"It's strange, alright…" Mustang muttered. "Damn inscrutable. One thing's for sure, the enemy's infiltrated high in command, so extreme caution is advised at all times…and Fullmetal, watch yourself." He ordered and then looked at Isaac and Nan. "That goes for you two as well, judging by your argument earlier," he said, causing both to sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Later…_

"This could be bigger than I ever dreamed." He said as the others returned to the hotel rooms… well, minus the ones in the hospital beds of course while Breda and Fuery were in the room as well.

"I'm starting to wonder if it's _too_ big." Riza said.

"All the more reason to pursue it. So, I hope you're ready to work yourselves ragged."

"Uh, yeah…about that, Colonel…" Havoc spoke up. "I think you're gonna have to count me out." He said as they stared at him in shock. "Your work requires legs…and…I can't feel mine." Everyone's eyes widened at this. "I hate to say it, but I'm retired."

* * *

 _A little bit later_

Mustang was sitting in the lounge with Riza right behind him, writing something and then someone sat next to him. Doctor Knox. "Hello."

"Hey, what brings you out here?"

"Back problems. My spine can't stand all the standing that comes with being coroner." he said as Riza turned her back to them, so they could talk in private. "I've got a sinking feeling that it was you who scorched that thing. Are you plotting something?"

"You suspect a plot, but you still ID'd the thing that was Maria Ross. Three cheers for old war buddies, huh?"

"Old war buddies, my butt. More like accomplices. You'd incinerate them and I'd dissect what's left. We treated them like rats and Ishval was the lab." He then stood up. "I know you like to play with fire, but someone will get burned if you push this too far."

"You should've warned me earlier…"

"…Did somebody get injured?"

"One of my men. He was paralyzed from the waist down."

* * *

 _In the other room…_

"So, what happens next?" Breda asked.

"My family owns a grovery store, I could at least take calls."

"Isn't automail an option?"

"The nerves in my lower spine are completely severed, and they can't make _those_ out of steel."

"Tch…the retired life doesn't suit you." Breda walked out while the other guys were looking at Havoc in concern while Breda walked up to Mustang. "Colonel." He caught his attention and whispered in his ear. "There's still hope for Havoc. Fullmetal passed this on to me." He passed a piece of paper to him.

Mustang opened it. _Doctor Marcoh, huh? A medical physician in the possession of a…Philosopher's Stone?!_

"Well sir? Should I find him?"

"Permission granted. Get going."

* * *

 _With the others…_

"So you're saying you can't get into the basement?" Iris asked.

"No, but there was some paste on a wall, as if they didn't want us to investigate." Ed replied. "It's not much we can do, though…"

"Hey!" A voice called out as Brosh ran up to them.

"Brosh? What are you doing out here?" Nan asked.

"You guys need to head back to your hotel rooms, I can escort you there if you want." He said, handing them a sheet of paper as their eyes widened in horror.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Attention all personnel, it has been verified that Scar has returned to Central, three casualties have been reported. All confirmed State Alchemists. According to eye witness reports, he is described as Ishvalan, with an X shaped scar on his forehead, unidentifiable markings on his right arm." A news report went out to the whole entire area of Central.

"A tattoo… it was him!" Ed said, as Iris tensed up at this.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the hotel room…_

"Are you saying that Scar killed Winry's parents?" Al asked.

"I don't know for certain, but that's the way it looks." Ed muttered.

"Poor Winry… brother, you weren't planning on telling her, were you?!"

"Of course not, I couldn't stand to be the one to make her cry again."

"Neither could I." Al nodded.

"It's the last thing I want to do, but we have to confront Scar."

"To find out if he did it?"

"Well, that's one reason, but there is another. We're gonna lure out the Homunculi. They need us alive for the sacrifice, don't they? So I doubt they'll be willing to stand by while Scar kills us."

"You think so? Sounds like a pretty big gamble to me."

"Well, it's much better than doing nothing."

"Oh really? Because Scar literally tore us apart the last time."

Ed sweatdropped. "Well, we've…gotten stronger…in these past…few months."

Al leaned forward, as if he was glaring at him intimidatingly. "What happens if the Homonculi _do_ show up, how are you gonna catch one? They're super strong and pretty much can't die!"

Ling and Lan Fan appeared from the window. "Can't die? Was that hyperbole?"

"Or are they actually immortal?" Lan Fan asked.

"…Why don't we lock the windows?" Al asked.

"Count us in, we'd love to help you guys!"

"Why's that?" Ed asked.

"I can't say I care about the military stuff, but it sounds like these Homonculi are just what we've been looking for." Ling looked at a skeptical Ed. "What's wrong? You look kind of skeptical."

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for all the help you've given, but this…"

"You've got more odds with more help. I'm serious about this, this could be what rescues my clan."

"Alright then… just remember, we're in this together."

"I promise not to run off with them. I owe you that much."

"What for?"

"Well…" Ling pulled out a long bill as Ed took a look and just jawdropped.

"I-Is this for room service…?!" He asked as Ling nervously chuckled. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE ME!" He yelled, kicking them out the window and then Winry angrily opened up the door.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW EARLY I HAVE TO WAKE UP TOMORROW?!" Winry yelled.

"Oh yeah, you've got an early train to catch to Rush Va-…" Ed gasped, realizing what Scar might do to him. "You know what, you should cancel that. Why don't you just stick around and relax?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, just because…well…you know…there's…a chance my arm could get broken…? Or even…destroyed?" He asked…only to get a wrench to the forehead.

"Are you PLANNING on destroying it?!"

"I've got your soul brother!" Al said, shoving his ghost back into his body and then the two trembled at an angry Winry.

"I can't believe you… just promise me not to do anything too dangerous."

They nodded and then Al thought of something. "Hey Ed, why don't we have a few more help us with you-know-who?"

"Oh?" He asked as Al whispered in his ear. "Oh ho ho!" He grinned with a devilish grin on his face.

 _I have a bad feeling about this…_ Winry thought.

* * *

 _One showboating the next day later…_

"Heheh, I'm pretty sure all of Central has heard of me now." Ed smirked as he looked at the small group which consisted of Iris, Natsu, Braig, and Isa.

"You sure this showboating would work?" Isa asked.

"He was a bit over the top…" Iris said and then a car pulled up.

"When did you become so theatrical, Fullmetal?" Mustang asked.

"Colonel? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Ed asked.

"Probably, but everyone else checked out."

Ed leaned near the window. "I heard about Lieutenant Havoc, I'm sure Doctor Marcoh-"

"Hold on, people are watching us. Get in." he ordered, but when they got in, Al was squishing everyone while Iris and Ed sat in front. "…On second thought, let's get out."

* * *

 _In an alleyway…_

"Doctor Marcoh's gone missing?" Ed asked.

"Looks like it. They probably took him captive." He replied. "There's something else you probably know… Scar's back. So what's with the showboating, you _want_ him to find you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want. I need to fight him and you can't talk me out of it."

"Have you lost your mind?! Did you forget how he tore you apart in East City?!"

"Ooo, sounds like the Colonel is afraid of big bad Scar!" Ed taunted while his face turned into some kind of alligator-like…freaky thing as the others stared at this while Iris wondered if Ed should see a doctor because of this. "I'm not surprised because of how useless you were against him!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WAS RAINING THAT DAY!"

"Was it raining that day when you were sent to the hospital? You're still useless!"

"Adding on to the rainy day, I easily overshadowed him!" Natsu smirked, luckily his face wasn't like Ed.

"DON"T YOU GET ON IT TOO!"

"Says the guy that was useless on the rainy day while I one-upped his sorry ass!"

"Well, at least I'm not the one who gets motion sickness!" Mustang glared at him.

"Who told you that?!"

"Deadpool!"

"I'll have to cream him later…" Natsu growled. "But you seriously saying you'd 1-up me if we were in a moving vehicle?!"

"WE'RE NEAR ONE RIGHT NOW, SO WHY DON'T YOU GO IN AND I'LL TAKE YOU FOR A JOY RIDE?!"

"SURE, AND I'LL DUMP A BIG GLASS OF COLD WATER ON YOU!"

"YOU LITTLE FIRE HEADED FREAK!" Mustang yelled as the two started getting into a fighting dust cloud with Ed laughing at this, Riza sweatdropping, Braig and Isa facepalming and Iris trying to break them up…only to be caught in the fight too…only for the fight to abruptly end when Riza pulled out her gun and aimed at Scar approaching them.

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ed suddenly extended his arm out so Riza wouldn't shoot him. "No, I got this!"

"Are you crazy?!" She asked before power surged through Scar's arms as Ed ran over while Al made a wall to protect the others.

"We're using brother as bait to draw out the Homunculi." Al told him. "He's too important to them, they can't afford to just let him die!"

"That's crazy!" Mustang said.

"We're not going to let anyone else get hurt, using ourselves as bait was the only option!"

"What are you going to do if Scar happens to get shot? The MP's might get here before the Homonculi!"

"But you can stop that from happening, can't you Colonel?"

"So now I take orders from you, is that it? You've got a lot of nerve." He then looked at them. "You had better plan on sharing what you catch!"

"Of course!" Al said as the others jumped through the wall and joined Ed in the fight as Iris fired arrows, Braig summoning his sharp shooters and firing at him, Natsu using Brilliant Flame on him and Isa ran over and slammed Scar into a wall with his Claymore.

"Sergeant Fuery's townhouse is close by, come on, let's go." Mustang said.

"Yes sir."

Above them, Ling and Lan Fan were watching. "Anytime now." Ling said.

Back down below, the others were having a difficult time trying not to kill Scar while also trying not to get themselves killed in the process as some officers tried to shoot them, but Al begged them not too since they might hurt his friends.

 _What's taking them so long?! Come on, you stupid Humonculi!_ Ed thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Riza and Mustang…_

"Which one channels the Proboast marshals?" Mustang wondered and then saw it. "Got it, you haven't let me down, Fuery." He said and then turned it on, closing his nose with his fingers to hide his real voice. "Attention, this sector 3 patrol, we're under attack from Scar! Request immediate backup…what, NO! NO! AAAAAGH!" He yelled and turned it off. "Alright, onto Sector 17, oh ho ho ho! This is pretty fun!"

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Come in! Come in!" Mustang mimicked another voice while Riza could just stare at him in annoyance.

* * *

 _With Douglas…_

"But that can't be right! He's in Sector 17?! What about Sector 3?!"

"Colonel Douglas! He's in Sector 8 now!"

"What's that?!"

* * *

 _Mustang…_

"MPHQ, calling Sector 8! Scar is currently fighting a young man. The young man is a State Alchemist! Do NOT fire!"

* * *

 _Bradley…_

"False reports at all sectors!"

"We have reports of a fourth Scar!"

Bradley stepped out of the vehicle. "This is sector three, all streets are clear."

"Sector 8 requesting backup! Currently engaged with Scar!"

Bradley walked through an alleyway. "Come now, Gluttony."

"I smell the Ishvalan! He's here, I get to eat him, right?"

* * *

 _Ling and Lan Fan…_

"…That's a strange presence." Ling mused. "You can feel it too, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's time to move!" They jumped into the air.

* * *

 _With the fighters…_

A piece of rubble landed on Ed's forehead, scraping it and causing lots of blood to stream down as Scar ran over to him while the others panted at this and then he and Scar both hit each others palms, cancelling out Scar's Alchemy but ripping up their sleeves in the process. "He just cancelled out Scar's Alchemy!" Isa exclaimed.

"Just how reckless does he have to be?!" Iris exclaimed.

"He reminds me of myself." Natsu said.

Al gasped. "He's got the tattoo!"

"Bastard…!" Ed said as Scar took off his glasses. "You _were_ the one!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Gluttony…_

"I smell him!" Gluttony was running. "Time to eat!" He grinned…and then got a kick to the face and landed on a roof, going through it as well while tearing down part of a wall.

"Hi! How's it going?" Ling asked. "That is one pretty unusual body you've got there! Just how many people are inside you?"

Gluttony looked at the both of them. "Who are you?"

"Don't bother running, I sense your presence…and I can follow it!" Lan Fan said.

"Follow…me?" He curiously asked. "Then I'll just eat you now!" He said, opening his mouth and revealing the tattoo.

 _There it is!_ Ling thought.

 _He's a Homonculus!_ Lan Fan thought.

"So, you were able to detect his presence, are you?" Bradley walked up as the two saw him and he unsheathed his sword. "Well, that's quite the nuisance." He unsheathed his other sword. "Let's take care of it!" He ran straight for Lan Fan.

Ling gasped. "Lan Fan! RUN!"

It was too late, Bradley had ran up the steps with his extreme speed and attacked her, breaking her mask in the process. "NO, LAN FAN!"

Lan Fan fell to the ground with blood coming out of her shoulder, landing with her kunai near her…and one of Bradley's swords broke. "…Clever, you took a swipe at me with your kunai." He said, unfazed by his broken sword.

"Can I eat her now?" Gluttony asked.

"Just make it quick."

Gluttony leaped from the building to eat Lan Fan, but the top of his head and his hands were sliced off by Ling as he landed near the downed Lan Fan.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Lan Fan, please stay with me!" He begged as he picked her up by the shoulder, and then Bradley approached them.

"If you thought you could escape from me that easily, I'm afraid you'll find your surely MISTAKEN!" The two slashed each other, but they clashed several times. "Hmm, I see you're no stranger to combat." He said as they kept attacking but Ling started dodging. _All this jumping around, he's trying to stay at my blind spot._ Ling dodged his attacks some more. "GLUTTONY!"

Gluttony leaped forward after regenerating and punched Ling in the gut, sending the both of them to another building and crashing through a window as he got up and growled…and then Bradley walked in. "Excellent, we should have some privacy in here. If you don't mind, I have some questions." Ling looked at him. "First of all, I'd like to know who you people are, and how you found out what's inside Gluttony."

Ling spotted a door that was open. "You're looking for an escape? Even now, you don't give up, do you? You might stand a fair chance of getting away if you'd only abandoned the injured girl because she's excess baggage at this point."

"Excess baggage?" Ling glared at him. "I can see all of those stars on your uniform, you're the ruler here. Fuhrer King Bradley unless I'm mistaken. A ruler's duty is to his people, without them he is no king at all! King Bradley, you're no true king, not now or ever!"

"Naïve boy. Those who understand that there _are_ no true kings in this world!"

Lan Fan threw a flash grenade behind her, blinding everyone as Ling made his escape. _That ought to buy us some time. Judging by the draft, the exit's this way!_ He thought but suddenly a sword was lodged in the wall right in front of Ling, forcing him to stop.

"Nice try, but your flash bomb didn't succeed in blinding _this_ eye!" He said, showing off his Auraboris tattoo on his eye.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Winry_

Winry was visiting Hughes's grave. _Seeing Mister Hughes for the last time was like seeing mom and dad for the last time…_ She thought.

"You'll come back for a visit, won't you?" Gracia asked. "After all, we wouldn't want him to get lonesome here."

"Yes, of course, I will." She nodded, feeling Elicia's hand touching her.

* * *

 _Later…_

Winry walked alone on the street, heading back to the train station. "I've heard the Elric Brothers are wreaking havoc." A civilian said, causing Winry to freeze.

"What, again?" A woman asked.

"The MPs have been running around like crazy!"

"They're in another fight?" Winry asked, getting worried. "Good grief." She said as she walked off, trying to ignore the civilians.

"It seems they're going after that guy who's been going after State Alchemists."

"Seriously?! They haven't caught him yet?"

"What is the military waiting for?"

Winry picked up the pace. _No… not again, please!_

* * *

 _With the fighters…_

They all dodged Scar's attack until Ed was cornered. He tried climbing up a pipe, but Scar destroyed the pipe, causing him to fall right where Scar was, until Al caught him by making a huge hand. "Thank you brother! I appreciate it!"

"We need to get out of here!" Iris told him.

"Permission to fire?" An officer asked.

"Not yet!"

"Why the hell not?!" He asked right when Al jumped back and Scar's power went to the officers and immediately knocking them out while Al looked around to see everyone panting and not looking so hot.

 _Ling hasn't fired the signal flare yet, and the others are getting tired! I have to buy us some time._ Al thought. "Scar, you believe that Alchemists have defied God, isn't that hypocritical? You use Alchemy just like brother and I do!"

"I explained it at East City, it's balance, where there are creators, there must be a destroyer."

"That's a lie! You're using the name of your God to justify murder! Revenge is all you care about! When you killed Shou Tucker and Nina, I suppose you were doing God's work then, too!"

"…Interesting, you six saw the abomination as well, didn't you? Alchemy created that tragic creature, so that's the science you would spend your lives following?" He asked, causing their eyes to widen.

 _"Look at your brother, he's the result from messing around with somebody's life!"_

"That Chimera was made because a man thought he could create when creation is the province of God alone!"

"Maybe you're right, but why did you have to kill her?!" Iris asked. "You stole what little life she had left!"

"Foolish as you are, you must have still have known that Chimera could have never returned to her human state." Scar said, causing the six to gasp at this. "It would have lived out its life as a laboratory specimen, treated as a test subject, but never again as a human being."

Al clenched his fists. _He's right, even then we knew that Nina would have sent off to live in the laboratory! We knew full well what would happen to her._

 _We didn't want to think about it, we knew there was no hope!_ Ed thought.

 _So we did nothing…_

 _Nothing!_

 _This world… I never imagined it'd be this fucked up…_ Iris thought. _What did I get myself into?!_

 _This guy is pissing me off…_ Natsu thought.

 _I wonder if we wouldn't have to worry about this guy anymore if we just killed him right here and now._ Braig thought. _Sure, we wouldn't have any Homonculi, but this guy is too dangerous to be alive!_

 _If only if it was night… then Scar would have to worry about me going Berserk…_ Isa thought.

Unaware of them all, Winry was running up to them as she noticed the knocked out officers. "It's true, State Alchemists have made some serious mistakes... but despite what you think, that doesn't make what you're doing right, we can't let you continue!" Ed said, unaware of Winry getting closer. "You're so self-righteous, but do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?"

Winry froze and lightly gasped at this. "The order came down to end the uprising and exterminate Ishval, but this didn't stop them, they continued helping your people!"

Al gasped and noticed Winry standing there. "Wait, brother!" He tried to stop him, but Ed continued while the others, minus Scar, spotted Winry and their eyes widened.

"Don't you remember them? Those doctor's saved your life…and you _killed_ them!"

"Ed!" Iris caught his attention as she pointed to Winry as his eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Winry asked.

"…Winry, I…uh…"

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You mean he's the man…who killed them? My parents…he killed them?! What's worse… they helped save you, and you killed them!" She said, falling on her knees while Scar looked at her. "Why did you… they were my mom and dad… what did they ever do to you?! They were doctors… they helped people… they didn't deserve to die!"

Scar continued to look at Winry while she started crying. "Give them back!" She sobbed. "Give me my mom and dad, you monster!" She said, placing her hands on the ground and started crying while the others noticed a gun next to Winry, causing them to tense up as her hand slowly reached for the gun.

"Winry, don't do this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, don't do it!" Iris exclaimed as Winry's hand touched the gun, worrying them even more.

"Winry, don't!" Ed exclaimed.

 _"I know the animosity you feel, but, your vengeance will only sow the seeds of further violence."_ The words echoed in Scar's mind while Winry aimed the gun at him. _"What you are doing is senseless revenge and it's feeding a fruitless cycle of death. You must end this cycle once and for all!"_

"…This girl is the doctors' daughter?" Scar asked, watching the tears streaming down Winry's cheeks. "You have the right. Shooting me would be justified." He clenched his fists, flashing back to the time when it happened.

* * *

 **BGM: Mist**

 _"Brother, brother!" A scarless…er…Scar walked into a building. "The armed forces have almost arrived! This is no time to be looking at your notes!"_

 _"Just a minute more, I'm almost there."_

 _"…What are those tattoos for?"_

 _"Oh, these things? The basis of Alchemy is understanding reconstruction and deconstruction. My right arm deconstructs, my left arm reconstructs. I've studied the Alkahestry they used in the east, and that added my own touches. I discovered something else in my research, the Alchemy of this land is quite unusual."_

 _"None of that stuff matters anymore, didn't you hear me, the army is here!"_

 _"Stop!" An Ishvalan placed a hand on Scar's shoulder._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside…_

 _"Why are you interfering, we have to get away from here NOW!" Scar ordered._

 _"Please, calm down and listen."_

 _"Your brother's Alchemy might be the only way we have of saving Ishval!"_

 _"What?!" Scar couldn't believe his ears._

 _"You must've heard, the enemy has State Alchemists."_

 _"They're weapons, using their dirty magic to cut a patch for destruction for the country!"_

 _"Even though we're Amestrian citizens just like them."_

 _"I've heard all about the military dogs." Scar said. "But what do they have to do with my brother's research?"_

 _"Your brother is the only one who can stand against the State Alchemists."_

 _"If he can match their power with his, he can find a way to annihilate the military! The threat to us will have ended!" Scar's eyes widened at this._

 **BGM: Envy Revealed**

 _"Kill them, before they can kill us."_

 _"Take them down! With Alchemy, we can beat them at their own game!"_

 _"Pay them back in blood!"_

 _Scar's eyes widened even more, horrified to such an idea._ Do you see this brother? This is the science that you would spend your life following?! _Scar thought._ You may think it's for the greater good, that it can help our people…you don't even see the evil you're creating!

 _What followed next was artillery cannon fire and making a huge mess in Ishval, destroying everyone in the way as there was a huge wall built as some Ishvalans were escaping…and then they were all shot on site. Man, woman, and even children. None of them would survive._

 _Scar then noticed a huge fireball on top of his own home._ So this is your Alchemy, brother?! _He asked himself before saving a downed Ishvalan aiming his blade at the three Alchemists, as they were immediately punched down._ This is the great power… this is going to save our people?!

 _He then started beat up more State Alchemists that were in his way and was horrified to see dead Ishvalans in front of him._ This science causes nothing but destruction and slaughter, it can't save us! _There was suddenly an explosion that caught his attention, horrifying him as he quickly ran off. "Father, mother! Are you alright?"_

 **End BGM**

 _"Yes, we're alright. Luckily, we were already prepared to flee from here in case we needed to."_

 _Scar's brother ran up to them. "Sorry I'm late, there were some important notes I needed to compile."_

 _"What do you mean?" Scar asked._

 _He gave him his notes. "Here, I want you to hold on to this."_

 _"Why, what is it?"_

 _"These are my research notes. This was all I needed to bring. Take them and get away now."_

 _"…Hold on a minute…!"_

 _"If anything happens to me, I don't want my research to have been for nothing."_

 _"Why don't you just take it and run away yourself?!"_

 _"Because you're a warrior of the Ishvalan people. You've been well trained. Let's be honest here, you're a lot more likely to survive this than I am. Just look, my legs won't stop shaking. Some big brother…"_

 _"You will survive." He said when suddenly, everyone gasped as he turned around to see a man on a rooftop._

 **BGM: Mortal Sin**

 _"Is that a soldier?!" Scar asked as the man opened up his hands to reveal markings on them._

 _"Look at his hands, he's a State Alchemist!" The brother exclaimed while the man clapped his hands together as the ground underneath them lit up. "GET BACK!" He yelled, getting in front of Scar as they were enveloped in a bright light._

 _After the smoke cleared, the brother limped over of what was left of Ishval and found his brother, now with a scar on his forehead, breathing heavily. "Stay with me…! Don't you die!" He then discovered that Scar's arm was completely torn off. He tried to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. "Damn, I can't stop the bleeding! His arm…where's my brother's arm?! Where is it?!"_

 _He then looked around and saw deceased Ishvalans. "Father… mother… someone… anyone!" He begged, then looking at his left arm as he placed his hands on the arm again. "Don't die… I won't let you!"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the hospital…_

 _"I have to keep fighting! Let me go back out there!"_

 _"No, your staying right where you are!"_

 _"That's right, we didn't treat you just to let you die!"_

 _"Doctor, you and your wife should get out of here!"_

 _"Young man, we're not going anywhere."_

 _Scar came around._ Brother… what happened…?! Why did you protect me? Brother!

 _"Anyone who can move, go now!"_

 _"He's awake!"_

 _A woman turned around and looked at him. "Don't move, or you'll reopen your wounds!" She ordered. "Come here, dear! Come here!"_

 _Scar closed his eyes and reopened them to see a man. "You aren't well enough to move around on your own yet. Somebody, get a cart, take this man with you!"_

 _He then raised his arm up to see tattoos._ Brother's tattoos… _"You're alive…brother, you've made it!" He said, only to realize that his brother's arm was now his. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled, as everyone looked at him while he started screaming._

 _"Sedatives!"_

 _"There aren't any more! We used them all up!"_

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed**

 _Scar flashbacked to the State Alchemists before getting up. "State Alchemists…! Amestrians…! You will pay…!"_

 _Everyone looked at the enraged man in complete horror as he picked up some sort of blade. "All of you…will pay…!"_

 _"Doctor Rockbell!"_

 _It was too late…he impaled the both of them. He then escaped from the hospital to check on Ishval…and to his horror, it wasn't Ishval anymore._

 _It was a war zone._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Go on, shoot." Scar ordered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"My god…" Lelouch put his hand over his mouth.

"Th-this reminds me…of the war back in our world!" Suzaku exclaimed.

"This is just too much!" Euphemia exclaimed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Good lord…" Zeref said, completely horrified. "I don't know…who's the good guy anymore…!"

"This is quite something, I'll give it that." Golden Frieza said.

"It's at this point where I felt sorry for the guy." Sabrina muttered as Aria and Xarina nodded.

"I'm conflicted… on one hand, I want him to die… on the other, I don't…" Lea said. "This is just unreal…"

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Winry's hands trembled. "Don't do it, Winry…" Ed said. "Put down the gun!"

"You know you don't want to do this!" Al exclaimed. "Winry!"

"Shoot, girl." Scar ordered. "But know, the moment you pull the trigger, there's no going back, you will be _my_ enemy!"

"SCAR!" Iris yelled.

"If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head…!" Ed growled.

"Will you kill me? That'll be fine with me, until one of us dies boy, this chain of hatred will continue! But don't EVER forget, don't ever forget that it was the Amestrians who pulled the trigger during the Civil War! It was YOUR people!"

Winry's hands trembled even more. "Winry, don't shoot!"

"Just drop the gun and get out of here!" Al ordered. "Winry!"

"If you can't shoot, then do as the boy told you." Scar said then turned to Ed. "YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" He yelled, slamming his palms on the ground, but Ed dodged.

"DON'T SHOOT!" He yelled as Scar turned to Winry and reached for her, but Ed got in the way, causing Scar to hesitate, reminding him of what his brother did.

 _My brother…!_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him and then using an uppercut to knock him in the air as Scar recovered, and then he quickly ran off.

"Ed, you get Winry out of here, we'll go deal with Scar!" Braig ordered as the others took off while Ed turned around to see a trembling Winry.

"Winry, let go of the gun." Ed knelt down.

"I couldn't shoot…"

"I know you couldn't, and it's okay…"

"But that man… he said he was the one who killed my mom and dad…" She cried. "He tried to kill you and Al too, Ed… but I couldn't… why not?!" She sobbed.

"Remember in Rush Valley? You delivered that baby, you saved two lives…" He slowly pried her fingers off of the gun. "You gave me an arm…and a leg…to replace the ones that I've lost." He dropped the gun. "It's your hands… they weren't meant to kill. They're meant to give life… that's why." He said as Winry hugged him tightly, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

 _With Ling…_

Ling jumped out of a window as he barely escaped an explosion as he landed on his feet and continued running with Lan Fan on his shoulder. "A smoke bomb and a grenade in one." Bradley said. "That reckless fool is beginning to annoy me. Do you think you can follow their scent?"

"Uh-huh!" Gluttony nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Ed and Winry…_

Ed picked up the gun after giving Winry his jacket. "Here, officer." He said, giving the gun to the officer and then looked at her. "Take her somewhere where she'll be safe." He ordered. "Winry, Al and the others are still fighting, so I have to go, okay?" He stood up. "I'm sorry, but once this is over, I'll explain everything." He said and then ran off.

 _Why…why is waiting the only thing I can do?!_ Winry thought.

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"We have a girl in custody in Sector 8 who appears to be a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist, escort her to Central Command. Repeat: Sector 8, we have a girl in custody who appears to be a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"It's just about time." Mustang said. "Go and back them up."

"Right." She nodded and walked over to the locker.

"There's a vacant house right outside of town. That's where we'll meet up. Don't be followed."

"Kay, if something goes wrong, I'll let you know."

"Alright." He nodded and Riza closed the door…and then opened it a second later.

"And sir, please stay out of the field!"

"I know, Lieutenant… now go."

* * *

 _With Ling…_

Ling ran through an alleyway as he turned his head to see Gluttony. "He won't give up…! He said, continuing to run while not realizing he's leaving a trail of blood. "This area looks deserted." He said and then reached a dead end. "A dead end, we're trapped!"

Bradley was following the trail when he heard an explosion. "Hmm?" He turned around. "Scar again… Gluttony, go see what he's up to this time." He unsheathed his sword. "I'll take care of our two little friends here."

Lan Fan woke up and saw blood coming down her arm. "What happened to me…?"

"What's wrong?"

"My arm, my Lord… I'm useless to you now!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You cannot burden yourself with me, if you do, they'll only get you too! A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king will be lost as well, you can't do that to them! My Lord, think of our clan, you must live for their sake!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Sometimes…someone must be left behind…for the greater good!" She pulled out a kunai and aimed it at herself.

"Lan Fan, what are you planning? NO! DON'T DO IT!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

There was an explosion and Scar jumped back and landed on the water tower as Al landed in front of him while Iris was in the air…and Natsu, Braig, and Isa were climbing up. "There's nothing inside of that armor, you're hollow, aren't you? You poor boy, Alchemy trapped you in that metal prison and yet you still have faith in it!" He said while Al clapped his hands together and made a hole in the tower, forcing Scar to jump down and Al and Iris went down with him…while the other three just got up.

"Oh come on, we just got up here!" Natsu exclaimed in annoyance.

"True, there are plenty of things about this body that are inconvenient, but it's nothing I can't live with." Al said as Natsu, Isa and Braig soon joined them. "I don't need pity from anyone, at least of all from you. My brother used Alchemy to save my life, to regret the form I have now would mean not only rejecting Alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother and I believe in Alchemy, I will not lose faith, I WANT to believe!"

"Oh do you?" Scar asked, as the water soon stopped flowing and then reached his hand in it to create steam and blinding everyone as he ran straight for Al, but then Ed came rushing in and kicked Scar away.

"Nice timing, but where's Winry?" Iris asked.

"She's safe, but it's thanks to me though…that I made her cry again."

"You really should be more careful, brother." Al advised. "She doesn't like seeing you fight like that."

"Yeah, but she's gone now. Let's end this!"

"Oh, I found you!" Gluttony landed behind Scar. "Ishvalan!"

"You again?!"

"Look at his tattoo!" Al exclaimed.

"A Homunculus!" Ed exclaimed.

Gluttony ran over to Scar and attacked him, but he grabbed a hold of him and used his power to try and kill Gluttony…only for him to shove him to a metal crate and then he jumped back, only for Isa to slam his Claymore into him to knock him away…and then suddenly a manhole cover suddenly exploded and Ling came flying out.

 **BGM: Xing Symphony ~Overture~ (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"It's Ling!" Ed exclaimed.

Ling pulled out a grenade and shoved it into Gluttony's mouth. "Go, move it!" He ordered and then jumped back and Gluttony's entire body exploded. It proceeded to regenerate while it rained blood everywhere, some of it getting on Iris and Scar. "Get me some strong cable, hurry!"

"Right!" Ed nodded as he transmuted cable from the railroad tracks and gave it to him as Ling tied him up.

"Your own regenerative abilities is working against you! Your flesh won't stop expanding, it'll keep you tied up nice and tight!"

"Mmph! Mmmph!"

"You're mine, now!"

* * *

 _With Bradley…_

Bradley could only stare at Lan Fan's arm as it was strapped to a dog as it whined. "…That was well played, girl."

* * *

 _With Lan Fan…_

"I…beat you…!" She painfully said, holding on to her wound where her arm used to be as she leaned on a sewer wall and panted. "How does it feel to be tricked, you lose this round…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 _What, that thing is a Homunculus?_ Scar thought and then suddenly a car drove up and he was shot in the leg as the woman screeched to a halt.

"Put him in, we're getting out of here!" She ordered as they stared at the woman. They soon realized it was Riza but with her hair down while Ling picked up the big tub of lard into the back seat of the vehicle.

"Hold on a second, Lieuten-" Riza shushed Ed before driving off.

"Wait, what's going on?" Al shouted, but Ed put his arm out.

"Al, the MPs are watching, just pretend we don't know her!"

"They're getting away, after them!"

"Right!"

"The Colonel might be a jerk, but at least we can trust him. We have something to do." Ed said as they turned to Scar as Ed and Al clapped his hands together, Iris aiming her bow at him, Natsu punching his fists together while bursting into flame, Braig holding his Sharpshooters, and Isa gripping his Claymore tightly.

"You've killed the Rockbells and Nina, I think it's time for you to be stopped once and for all!" Natsu declared…and then suddenly one by one, they were all kicked down by a little girl…and this little girl was none other than May Chang and her little panda.

"Are these guys giving you trouble, servant?" She asked. "This is the servant of the man who saved my life, you better leave him alone, puny little boy!"

"WAIT A SEC, WHO ARE YOU CALLING PUNY?!" Ed yelled.

"Where'd that kid come from?" An officer asked.

"Get away girl! It's dangerous!"

"…They got us outnumbered." She said. "It's time for us to retreat!" She pulled out her knives and threw them at an oil car and a coal car as she quickly drew the circle and used her Alkahestry to make it blow up, but luckily, Natsu ate up the flames…but the two of them were gone.

"Ugh, nasty…" Natsu said. "I think I tasted some coal in that fire."

"Aww, we missed them!" A voice said as they saw a Kamen Rider with Eraqus. This Kamen Rider was donned in dark green armor that looked like it was almost alive. Gold bands were wrapped around the ankles, wrists and the collar. The head was most noticeable since it had what appeared to be a silver mouth guard and a pair of large red eyes. A yellow stone adorned the forehead and two horns reached from the same spot. There was also a green stone in the center of his yellow belt.

"This is what happens when you get sidetracked, Gills…" Eraqus muttered, having an annoyed look on his face.

"I can't help it, when someone needs justice, I deliver it!" Kamen Rider Gills exclaimed.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DISTRACTED BY LITTER BUGS AND JAYWALKERS!" Eraqus yelled in annoyance.

"Who is this guy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, who am I?" Gill's asked.

"Here we go…" Eraqus sighed as Gills dehenshined.

"I am the one who likes justice and fights evil! I am the one who stalks lawbreakers in the night! I am the one…the only… YOMOTSU HIRASAKA, AT YOUR SERVICE!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Minene and Yuno yelled.

"He had to showboat again…" Yuki sighed.

"Why did they revive him?!" Minene asked. "I'm okay with Tsubaki, Karyuudo, John, and Reisuke, BUT DID THEY HAVE TO REVIVE THAT IDIOT?!"

"Trust me, we thought the same thing." Nishijima sighed.

"I'd be okay with Marco and Ai, not that idiotic buffoon…" Yuno muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Why is he wearing that big ass thing on his head?" Iris asked.

"I'm in a cult, my dear angel! I'm in a cult that fights for JUSTICE!"

She sweatdropped. "…Great, we got a lunatic…" Iris sighed.

"We might as well rejoin the others…" Ed said.

* * *

 _At the hotel…_

"WHAT THE HELL!" The Wielders, Worldwalker, Jacob, and even Deadpool yelled when they got back.

"WHY THE HELL IS THAT VIGILANTE A KAMEN RIDER?!" Nan asked.

"That's what the others thought when he was turned into a Kamen Rider." Shotaro said.

"Does it have to be HIM though?!" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh come on, I mean well!" Yomotsu said.

"Sure you do…" Nan sighed. "…Another question…what's with the panda bear?" He asked, pointing to Shao Mei who was currently being choked to death by Rose who was hugging her very tightly.

"Uh, Rose…you're choking him!" Maria Jr. told her.

"Oh!" She let go of Shao Mei who was breathing very deeply because of this…but then was quickly crowded by Rose, Maria Jr., Light, Horus, the CPU Candidates, and Wendy who were gushing over the panda bear as she sweatdropped at this.

"Well, a little girl along with Scar left us and they accidentally left the panda bear behind." Natsu said. "We decided to drop this thing off while Ed and Al went to go check on Winry."

"I wonder how she's holding up?" Iris wondered.

* * *

 _With Winry…_

Winry was sitting in the car with the Elric Boys, thinking back to what they explained to her.

 _"I see, they did everything they could to protect others, right up until the end. But I… I just wish they could come back to me alive, is that selfish?"_

Al and Ed looked at Winry sympathetically. _More waiting…that's all I can ever do…_ She thought.

They walked into the hotel. "Ah, perfect timing! Miss Rockbell, there's a telephone call waiting for you." The guy at the front desk told them.

"For me?" She asked as she took the phone. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Garfiel!"

"I'm sorry about this Winry, I know you've got a lot going on, and I try to handle it myself, really…"

"Where is she?! Isn't Winry back yet?!"

"Look at this! Winry's the only one who can fix it!"

"But I can't take this anymore, your customers are so needy!"

"Please hurry back, Winry! We miss you!"

"Are you there, Miss Winry?"

"Tetsu?"

"Please come back to the shop soon! You do a much better job on my leg than Mr. Garfiel can, we need you here!"

"Yeah, another thing Winry, we still need an outer covering for that model leg you've made for me!"

"My arm needs one too!"

"Hey, hold on a sec, I was first!"

"We miss you, Winry!"

"You idiot, we all do!"

"Isn't that the truth!"

Winry smiled. "I'm sorry, I'll be back soon." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just hold on, I won't be much longer. I'll help everyone, thank you all…"

* * *

 _At the station…_

"Thank you both, for stopping me back there. I forgot there was still people out there that depended on me. If I did, I wouldn't be able to face them again."

"Of course." Al said.

"I expect to take good care of your automail." She told Ed.

"Yep."

"Oh, and I'll send you some good polishing oil, Al."

"Great!"

"…And no dying out there, okay?"

"Right." Ed nodded. "Oh, and…the next time you-" His voice was drowned out by the bell.

"Huh, what? I can't hear you!"

Ed said nothing and walked away. "Hmm? Brother!" Al ran after him. "See you, Winry!"

"…Okay…" She said as she leaned out the window. "Come back, Edward! What were you saying?"

Ed stopped walking and turned around. "The next time I make you cry, it'll be tears of joy, and Al and I will get our bodies back and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness! THAT'S A PROMISE!"

Winry laughed and waved them goodbye as the two of them walked away while Al nudged Ed who then yelled at him as she watched them.

 _"Give me a new arm and a leg. I need one year."_

 _"Well, there's no turning back now for us, brother…"_

 _"What are you crying for, Winry?"_

Winry sat back down and leaned on the wall. _All this time, have I been falling for him?_

* * *

 _Back with the boys…_

Al and Ed had just walked out of the station when Mustang had pulled up next to them. "Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

* * *

 _Later…_

Doctor Knox walked up to his house when he noticed Ed, Al and Mustang. "We came to you because we need another doctor."

"…Got yourself in trouble again? You just can't help yourself…"

"I know you have a family, I wouldn't want you to endanger them. If you'd rather not get involved, I understand."

"…Wait here, I'll get my instruments."

"You sure about this?"

"…My wife and I split up after I came back from duty from Ishval."

* * *

 _Later that night…_

 **BGM: Lurking**

"You let her run around the sewers with her arm cut off?!" Doctor Knox asked in shock as everyone was at a hideout far from the city. "Don't blame me if she gets lockjaw!"

With Doctor Knox, Wendy, Eirin, and Reisen were helping to take care of them… well, they were already trying their best to heal her when Doctor Knox arrived. "I'm afraid the only patients I've had lately was corpses, so this might be a bit rough." He said as Lan Fan screamed in agony, no matter how much Wendy was pushing herself to soften the pain.

"I'm so so-"

"No, don't apologize." Ling interrupted Ed. "I was the one who suggested it, remember? We both had something to gain out of it, so it made sense. When I went in search for immortality, I knew I must be ready to make certain sacrifices…but I…I wasn't ready for this. Lan Fan was though, she made the decision I was so weak to make."

* * *

 _One patched up Lan Fan later…_

Lan Fan opened her eyes and saw everyone looking at her while Wendy was leaning on a wall, looking pretty exhausted with Eirin and Reisen smiling at her. "She's awake!" Al exclaimed.

"You okay?" Ed asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

Lan Fan weakly smiled at him. "That old trap of yours…worked pretty well… But I'm useless without my arm. I'm going to need another replacement."

"You know, I can introduce you to a great engineer." He said, as Rose, Nepgear, and Nitori perked up at this with grins on their faces.

In the other room, Mustang walked up to Ling. "I'm with the State Military, name's Colonel Roy Mustang."

Ling stood up and bowed. "My name is Ling Yao, the twelfth son of the emperor of Xing. I appreciate you finding a doctor when three weren't enough."

"It's my pleasure. Thank you for helping us with the Ross incident, and also, bringing this thing in." He aimed his light at a bound Gluttony as everyone looked into the room.

"Hey, what do we got here?" Doctor Knox asked.

"That's Gluttony, he's a Homunculus." Ling replied.

"He and his friends appear to have connections with the senior staff." Mustang said.

 _Like Pride… and why the hell have I not said his name out loud yet?_ Nan asked.

"Just some you say? It goes far deeper than that!" Ling told him. Your Fuhrer, King Bradley? I believe it's possible he's a Homonculus too." He said as everyone but the usual crew's eyes widened at this. "I saw his eye, the one under the patch, it had an Auraboris tattoo. He and Gluttony came after us and were working together."

"No way!" Ed exclaimed.

"Our ruler, a Homonculus?!" Al asked in shock.

"Although, Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman presence that you get from Gluttony. At his core, he still feels like a regular person."

"Another thing, if the Fuhrer is a Homunculus, how in the heck does he have a son?" Al asked. "It said in the book that the Homunculi have no reproductive capabilities."

"No, the Fuhrer's son, Selim, is adopted. There's no direct blood relation between him and his father."

"Finally, I can blurt out his real name. It's Pride!" Nan said.

"Actually, it's Wrath." Kai told him.

"HUH?!"

"His name is different in this world. In the other, it's Pride… but here, it's Wrath." Hina added.

Nan started sulking. "…I hate this world…" He moped.

"Pride, Wrath, whatever." Mustang chuckled. "Either way, these developments will make it easier to remove him from the seat of power." He looked at Gluttony. "First, we get information out of this one, and I'll take his stone. It may prove useful for treating my men."

Ling gasped and then grabbed him by the collar. "Hey you, Lan Fan lost her arm to get him! He's _our_ captive, so we're taking him back to Xing!"

"HOLD IT, he can help us get our bodies back!" Ed exclaimed. "We've been working on that for a long time, I'm not just going to let you waltz off with him!"

Outside, Riza was hearing the entire conversation and sweatdropped. "Think about it, Ling!" Mustang said. "You're an illegal alien!"

"I'm too old for this kind of thing." Knox said. "Good luck, Mustang, I'm going home."

Gluttony's eyes widened. "Colonel Mustang…! Mustang was one who killed Lust! Mustang must pay for what he did to her!"

"Will you break it up?!" Erza demanded.

"Why don't we settle this in Smash?" Deadpool asked.

"Guys, look!" Tohka got their attention as they looked to see Gluttony getting…bigger?

"ROY MUSTAAAAAANG!" Gluttony yelled, as his belly started forming a mouth of all things and an eye popped into the middle of it and then unleashed a shockwave right in front of him, destroying part of the house…and Gluttony had turned into a freak of nature.

"What was that?!" Riza asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"That noise…" Envy muttered. "Good god, Gluttony… what are you doing?!" He asked as he ran off, not realizing that Kamen Rider Psyga was near him.

* * *

 **I feel like this world is out to get me...**

 **Deadpool: That's what you get for not watching Brotherhood!**

 **Oh shut up!**


	91. Father and the Return of Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 _A little while earlier…_

Envy walked into a room with a plate on his hand. "Oh no, not again…" He said as he set the plate down on the table which had another plate full of food as he then sat down on the chair. "We've told you, you're an important candidate for sacrifice. We need you to get your strength up, understand? So, dig in, Doctor Marcoh."

"You know what, I've been sitting here a while, trying to decide what you mean by sacrifice, trying to figure out why I'm here, and what it is exactly what you want me to do. I'm fairly certain what you're doing right now is using this land and its people to form a giant transmutation circle and your hope is the end result will be the creation of the Philosopher's Stone, am I wrong?"

Envy smirked. "So close, not quite, but you're on the right track."

"Then what is it?"

Envy stood up. "The question is, are you going to cooperate with us or not? If not, the village is history." Marcoh's eyes widened at this. "Lust told me about your arrangement, if we agree to leave the village alone, then you'll do whatever we ask. Which is it, agree to work with us and kill everyone in this country, or refuse to work with us and watch your beloved village die." He smirked as Marcoh's face trembled at this. "Fool, you'd just have to forsake one little village to save an entire country. Too bad you can't do the logical thing."

He then laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised! That's just how all you humans are, you put emotions before common sense." He picked up the knife. "I killed a man who was like that once, all I had to do was make myself look like his wife and he was helpless, couldn't even fight me!" He stabbed the steak. "Humans are so easy to take advantage of… lucky us."

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Colonel, what's going on?" Riza asked as she ran forward.

"HAWKEYE, STOP!" Mustang yelled as she stopped…and then some sort of shockwave ate up the front half of her rifle. She aimed her pistol at the now more terrifying Gluttony while the house nearly came down on top of them as she then aimed her other gun at some moving debris…but it was everyone else.

"Guys?"

"Don't provoke him, I'm the one he wants!" Mustang told her.

"MUSTAAAAANG!"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"We're getting out of here." Ling said, picking up Lan Fan.

"What is it…what's happening?"

"The Homonculus, he has another monster hidden in his belly. He's swallowing up everything in sight!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

 _Alchemy can produce something like that… how disgusting!_ Ed thought.

 _Well, there's my nightmare fuel for the day._ Nan thought.

"Let's go, we have to take that thing down!" Mustang ordered.

"But we worked so hard to get one of the Homonculi!" Al said.

Mustang strapped on his gloves. "Survival is our first priority. Besides, he knows our names and faces now. It'd be foolish to leave him here alive!" He said, snapping his fingers as Gluttony was consumed in an explosion…but to everyone's shock, he swallowed the fire.

"He swallowed it?!" Ed and Nan exclaimed.

"Is he secretly a Fire Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu asked.

"Of course not, we don't need two fireheaded idiots!" Gray glared at him as Mustang tried again, but Gluttony ate it. He tried again, but Juvia and Nitori drenched him before he could try again.

"There's no need to continue!" Juvia told him.

"Especially…when we need to GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Nitori yelled, as they all took off running before Gluttony can consume them all.

 **BGM: Versus Homunculus (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Well, that went well!" Ed shouted.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER, BE MY GUEST!" Mustang yelled.

"Or we can just leave you behind, Colonel!" Al said. "You're the one he really wants!"

"The trees over there, spread out!" Mustang ordered as they all split up…and left poor Mustang alone as Gluttony caught up to him, but Riza saved him by shooting him and hiding before Gluttony could eat them as Mustang dodged it, and felt pain in his wound as he fell to the ground. _Dammit… not now!_

* * *

 _With Ling…_

"Hurry up and get in the car!" Doctor Knox ordered as Ling slowly walked Lan Fan to the car before they turned to see whatever was spying on them, but it wasn't there. "Come on, we haven't got all night! We need to get moving!"

"But Ed and the others!"

"No way, I'm a civilian, not military! I'm not about to die in the middle of a battle with a crazed monster!" He said and then punched the steering wheel of the car. "Dammit! What's taking those idiots so long?!"

* * *

 _With Gluttony…_

Gluttony had found Mustang. "MUSTAAAAANG!" He yelled as he began to eat him…but soon realized it was a decoy. "NOOOOO!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"I can't believe that worked." Nan said.

"Well, the decoy worked, didn't it?" Isaac asked.

"…I guess." He shrugged.

"Doesn't sound like he's very happy about it, though." Al said.

"Alright, now get in the car." Ed ordered, pushing Mustang in the car.

"Lieutenant, please take care of Lan Fan." Al requested.

"You expect me to run and leave this to you, Elric?!"

"IF YOU STAY, YOU'LL JUST GET IN OUR WAY!" Ed yelled at him.

"YEAH, LEAVE!" Al joined Ed.

"They're right, you won't be any use here, sorry." Riza told him…and then Mustang just fell to the ground in shame…and he was suddenly all white.

 _How did this idiot make Colonel?_ Ed asked.

"I've heard of guys going pale, but not their entire body!" Happy said.

"Or their clothes." Natsu added.

"Right now, you need to go do your job." Ed told him. "The head of the military is a Homunculus, don't you think you should do something about that?"

"The head of the military…you aren't talking about Fuhrer Bradley, are you?" Riza asked in shock.

"You can talk about it later, now get in!" Knox ordered.

"The car looks full, you go ahead." Ed told him.

"Besides, you'd have to make several trips back and forth!" Deadpool pointed out.

"…You dumbasses!" Knox scolded, ignoring Deadpool's comment.

"You can't really believe we'll let children fight this battle for us!" Riza said.

"With the senior staff involved, you're going to need all the help you can get." Ling said.

"And that would include whatever information we can out of this Gluttony guy, wouldn't you say?" Ed asked.

"We'll stay here and find out what we can." Al said. "I don't think it matters much that we're children."

"This was our mission to begin with, and we're going to see it through." Ed said. "We appreciate your help until now, though."

"…Here, Edward." Riza gave him her gun. "I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?"

"…That's a weapon, for killing people." Al said.

"Yes, but that's also a weapon for protecting your lives."

Ed hesitated, looking at the weapon.

 _"It's your hands… they weren't meant to kill."_

 _"No dying, okay?"_

"I'll take it." He said, taking the gun as they heard explosions that were getting closer.

"Look after Lan Fan." Ling requested as they took off.

"Wait…my Lord…!" Lan Fan weakly said.

Mustang watched them all leave. "Let's go…" He said, but Knox hesitated. "I said go!"

"Damn, what are they thinking?! They're going to get themselves killed!" He said before reluctantly taking off.

* * *

 _With Gluttony…_

"Mustang… where are you, Mustang?! You killed Lust… YOU WILL PAAAAAAAY!"

A little ways off, everyone was witnessing Gluttony, some of them were shaking in pure terror. "I'd say we'd stay and all…but that's seriously freaky!" Ed said.

"I'd rather be sleeping in bed…" Rose paled a little.

"He seems to be a bit angry…" Ling said.

"How are we supposed to catch him?" Al asked.

"Gluttony, stop this at once!" A voice ordered as they turned around to see…a talking dog?

"There's something you don't see everyday." Natsu said.

"This coming from the guy with a talking cat!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's different!"

"Well, this is a nice surprise." The dog smirked before transforming back into Envy.

"What do you want now?" Lucy asked.

"You know something...I always thought you Keyblade Wielders were a LOT smarter..."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ed growled.

"Ah! Hold on! Let me just get something off of my chest..." He said before scowling at them all. "You're just a bunch of idiotic numbskulls."

"Hey!" Cirno exclaimed.

"Besides you." Envy glared at the Ice Fairy before looking at them. "I can't believe you actually thought you fools would have to break the kids up. That's actually heartless of you."

"Huh? What's he talking about?" Horus asked.

"Oh, you were in bed so you OBVIOUSLY didn't know." Envy said. "Your fellow sister was going to break you two up after destroying the Legion."

"WHAT?!" Rose and Horus yelled.

Isaac's eye twitched. "Iris…"

"J-just let me explain!" Iris tried to say, but Envy kept talking.

"You see, you're a demigod and you're a human. Obviously, one's ageless." Envy smirked as Rose gasped.

"W-wait...they're..."

"Indeed." Envy said. "They're going to split you up once your little party is over."

Sakuya pulled out her knives. "When did you know?!" She growled.

"Simple, I eavesdropped on your conversation." He smirked, watching Rose falling on her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

"No...it's not true...NO!" Rose screamed as Horus clenched his fists, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's true." Envy said. "However...these nimrods forgot one important tiny little thing." He smirked. "You turned into a CPU Candidate, correct?" He asked, but all he got was a blubbering answer from Rose.

"Yes, she did." Nepgear told him.

"All because of this...CPU Memory, right?" He asked as the Candidates nodded.

"I'm not following this..." Al said.

"That's because you weren't with them, but that doesn't mean that we saw the chaos that went on in that world." Envy explained. "Have you ever stopped and wondered why those CPUs looked like they haven't aged a bit when you were over at that World of Spacecraft or whatever that world's called?"

"Warcraft." Worldwalker told him.

"Eh, close enough."

"Neptune said that it was more like 'plot convenience'." Tristina said.

"Of course, you listened to the idiot..." Envy muttered. "Okay, take a look at that Peashy character. She hasn't aged a bit since you left, correct?"

"Yeah." Maria nodded.

"Do you know why?" He asked as they looked at him. "UGH! It's like talking to a bunch of zombies! At least those two seem to know!" Envy pointed at Shotaro and Tohka who had worried looks on their faces. "IT'S BECAUSE THEY'RE PRACTICALLY AGELESS!" He yelled. "You thought you'd just break them up because he's a demigod and she's not? Bullcrap! You obviously didn't realize that Rose is technically IMMORTAL because of her CPU forms! The same goes for her loudmouth of a sister!"

"Immortal?" Isaac asked. "So that means..."

"Yep, your cute adorable little sister is ageless. So those two can obviously be together...although, I'm not entirely sure how the redheaded loudmouth and that Pokemon boy will work out..." He said, as Maria Jr's eyes widened at this. "Oh dear, it seems that she'll be all alone."

Rose sniffed a little. "So...that means we can be together...?" She asked.

"Yes indeed! Don't listen to that motermouth of an angel, she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Iris yelled while it was Maria Jr's turn to cry now. The thought of her being with Light until he died of old age was heartbreaking to her.

Gluttony walked up to them, as he had heard their conversation. "Mustang was here, must avenge Lust, swallow…swallow…swallow him up!"

"You don't _get_ the Colonel… or the Elric brothers… I'm not sure of the Heroes of Light though…"

"Why not?!"

"I've sensed this multiplicity before. How many people are inside you, Homonculus?" Ling asked.

"I know you… you're the kid that crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?"

"What do you mean 'kid'?! I happen to be the 12th son of the Emperor of Xing! My name is-"

"Eat him."

Ling quickly ran off with Gluttony chased after him.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ed asked.

"Yeah!" Al nodded as Ed placed his hands together and formed up a wall to split Ling and Gluttony up.

"Ling, you deal with that one!" Ed ordered as they went to deal with Gluttony while Ling, Marisa, Iris, Nue, Natsu, Happy, Ansem, Isaac, Nan, Jellal, Aeleus, Dilan, Ienzo, Isa, Even, Shotaro who henshined to Wyvern, and Deadpool dealt with Envy.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Envy conjured up a sword and then slashed them, but they dodged his attacks while Natsu ran over and punched him in the stomach before Isaac and Nan used Aerial Slam on him and then Iris fired arrows at him. "Hey Nan, let's see if you can manage to keep up!" Envy smirked, suddenly changing into Alex as his eyes widened in shock.

"Going for my heart… you cheap bastard…!" Nan growled.

"But would you harm me?"

"He wouldn't…but I will!" Isaac said, running straight for Envy as Iris closed Nan's eyes right when Isaac used Sonic Blade and slammed Envy to a wall, changing back to normal. "Okay, you can look now."

"Thanks, I guess…" He muttered while Envy growled as Ling slashed him down and then Natsu used a fiery uppercut where Aeleus jumped up and slashed him where Marisa used Master Spark on him.

"Alright, you're making me angry…!" Envy growled, dodging the various punches from Jellal and Ansem and then Wyvern attempted to attack, but he was shoved into the wall by someone. Psyga.

"You again…!" Wyvern growled.

"Missed me?" Psyga smirked before punching him.

* * *

 _On the other side of the wall…_

"Got him!" Ed exclaimed after trapping Gluttony into a well he made, but he jumped out of it.

"Ah, that was a close one…" He sighed as he dodged Ed's attacks.

"I've had it with you!"

"Get away, I can't eat you! Just let me take a bite out of the other guy!" He said as Al tried to hold him back so everyone else could take a crack at him, but Gluttony threw him to the other side of the wall, nearly crushing the others.

"Hey, don't get in our way guys!" Natsu said while Ling took down Envy as he tried to impale him, but he had turned into Lan Fan as his eyes widened in surprise.

 _Heh, another foolish human!_ Envy smirked. _Well, I might as well get rid of some of the heroes…_ He thought. "GO FOR IT, GLUTTONY!"

"NO!" Ed yelled as he tried to push them out of the way.

"What?!" Envy asked. _No, I can't let him eat a sacrifice!_ He thought, grabbing his arm.

"MARISA, LOOK OUT!" Dante yelled, pushing the witch out of the way as he, along with the others that were fighting Envy got swallowed up, including Psyga and Envy.

 **End BGM**

"Swallowed them…?" Gluttony asked before he was pushed down not by Al…but Lucy.

"Natsu… Happy… everyone!" Lucy shouted. "SPIT THEM OUT, SPIT THEM OUT NOW!"

"I can't…I swallowed them." He said, as his stomach closed as he was back to his normal, happy-go-lucky hungry self.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"No…it can't be…" Lucy said, getting teary eyed. "NOOO!" She yelled, punching him. "This can't be happening! Get him out of there! Get them all out of there!" She still punched him, but every punch it was getting softer than the first. "Bring…them…back…!" She said, tears falling from her eyes. "NATSU!" She screamed, pulling back her fist but it was caught by Gray.

"There's nothing you can do about it! Natsu's gone!" Gray said, trying to hold back Lucy. "They're all gone!"

"Dante…" Marisa quietly said. "You…you sacrificed yourself for…me…?!"

"I've been brought back…only for Nan to get swallowed up…?!" Alex asked, punching the wall. "That damn Arthas!"

"This is starting to become a real drag." Flash sighed, watching Tristina and Julia falling on their knees, crying their eyes out.

"Shotaro..." Tohka said, worried for her twin brother.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"Wait here, Lieutenant. If anything happens to me, then at least you'll have a chance of getting out alive."

"No, sir." She said, causing Mustang to nearly anime fall from this.

"That was an order!"

"One that I cannot obey."

"…You're a stubborn one."

"That's something you've always known, sir."

Mustang sighed. "Alright, will you stay here if I promise to come back?"

"Yes." She saluted. "Happy hunting, sir."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"So you're Colonel Roy Mustang, are you? I've got a call from my wife about you a while ago."

"Lieutenant General Raven! I'm sorry, I haven't had time to introduce myself, I've been…very busy since my transfer!"

"It's not a problem." He chuckled. "Tell me, how is that old fox Grahman doing these days anyway?"

Mustang grinned. "The same as always, sir."

 _"Check!"_

 _"That's eleven losses in a row for me…"_

 _"Twelve actually. But at least you put up a decent fight this time around. You were fine until you were assured you won, then you blew it."_

 _"So I finished too weak…"_

 _"Yes, you can't be ruthless enough. You're not like Raven that way."_

 _"Lieutenant General Raven…from Central?"_

 _"He's an exceptional soldier, but too sentimental. From what I've heard, he'd even tend to his wounded men himself which leaves his whole line of command in disarray. You don't deploy your king to the pawns, do you?"_

"HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THAT LIKE ME!" Raven yelled. "I WAS TRIED TO CENTRAL BECAUSE OF THE COMPASSION I'VE SHOWED MY MEN IN THE LINE OF DUTY! That border dwelling old coot should keep his trap shut!" He said before realizing what he was doing. "Uh, sorry."

"No, General, it's fine. Actually, General Grahman told me if that story made you angry, it'd meant you were still a good and just man, and you were the officer one could come to for support, in case of an emergency."

Raven jawdropped in surprise. "I can't believe it… that old fox got me again, didn't he?" He asked as he then chuckled and then laughed with Mustang joining in. "It's time for my meeting. Come on, you can walk with me."

The two started walking to Raven's meeting. "Have you adjusted to Central yet?" He asked Mustang.

"No, I find conversing with the citizens rather quite difficult, actually."

"It's a mistake to value the word on the street, Colonel."

"I know, but most of it's just mindless drivel, like Scar was seen feeding a stray cat or immortality has been discovered…or maybe even King Bradley is a Homunculus. Who knows?"

Raven looked at him and then burst out laughing with Mustang joining in but it was more of a nervous laugh. "I see, you've got no sense of humor, do you? Are you certain you're one of Grahman's men?" He asked, causing Mustang to sweatdrop.

"…His sense of humor didn't rub off on me, sir."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that little bit of gossip will give us something to talk about over tea."

"Huh? I couldn't possibility attend something like-" Raven opened the door to see a bunch of officers staring at him.

"Go on, tell your little joke." Raven stroked his beard. "You know, the one about the fuhrer being a Homonculus. Please, go ahead."

Mustang looked at them all hesitantly, as he started wondering if he just got in a bad situation. "What, Colonel Mustang, cat got your tongue?" A familiar voice asked as Mustang tensed up as Bradley walked into the room. "Let's suppose for a moment that I was actually a Homunculus, as you say. Well now, would that be so bad?"

Mustang looked at them all and then clenched his fists. _Ah, I understand now, Hughes. When you said there would've been trouble, you didn't mean the danger was closing in on us. No, you said the danger was coming FROM us! Well, guys… looks like we landed ourselves in a pit of hell…_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Ed walked around. "Hello! Can anyone hear me? HELLO! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?!" He yelled and then growled in annoyance. "IT'S LING'S FAULT! THAT IDIOT PRINCE!"

"Who do you think you are to call me that?"

Ed's eyes widened and then spotted Ling walking up to Ed… and joining Ling was Jellal and Happy. "Ling, Jellal, Happy!"

"You can't call the future emperor of a nation an idiot!"

"Are you three alright?" Ed asked as he stopped walking to them, realizing something. "Hold on…"

"Something wrong?" Jellal asked.

"How do I know one of you isn't Envy in disguise?"

"Oh come on, why would anyone mimic a cute and adorable cat like me?" Happy asked.

"I'm not sure how Erza would deal with two of me." Jellal said.

Ling sighed in annoyance. "Do you want me to recite the room service menu from top to bottom?"

"Okay, so you're really who you say you are."

"And what about you? How do I know _you're_ not Envy, you little runt?" Ling asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT, YOU JERK?!" He yelled as he attacked him but Ling blocked him with his hand.

"Okay, it's really you."

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"So where the hell are we?" Ed asked.

"By my guess, we're right inside Gluttony." Jellal replied. "Took a look around, Mustang's fire, the car, the part of the house… everything that he ate."

"Let's also not forget the blood." Happy added.

"Yo, guys!" A voice called out as they turn their heads to see Natsu, Dante, Isaac and Isa running up to them with Natsu's fist acting like a torch.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he flew over and hugged his best friend as Natsu hugged him back.

* * *

 _Later, again…_

"Man, this place is like a wasteland of buildings and human remains. They're all from different time periods." Ed said

"I'm starting to wonder if there's a way out of here." Ling said.

"If not, then I'll make us one!" Ed said.

"Geez, swallowed up in the belly of the beast…" Isaac muttered and then sighed. "Now I know how Pit feels."

"Your mother was swallowed up in Hades as well!" Deadpool popped up out of nowhere, startling Isaac.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?! And what do you mean by that?" Isaac asked.

"I mean your mother was with Pit when Hades swallowed him up. Your uncle Sora, Kirito, Asuna, Latias, Kyurem, Donald and Goofy were sucked into Hades as well!" Deadpool said.

"I think I recall being told that before when I was fourteen." Issac said.

* * *

 _At the Legion..._

"I'm going to hurt Hades so bad when I get out of here." Sabrina growled.

"You and me both." Sora cracked his knuckles.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Ah, those were good times." Hades chuckled.

"For you maybe, but I still have nightmares from that time!" Pit shouted as he glared at Hades.

"I did not want to remember that." Kirito said.

"I think I need to take a shower." Asuna shivered.

* * *

 _Back in the belly of the beast…_

"Honestly…" Isaac sighed.

"Anyway, how will you be able to find a way to get out?" Ling asked.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Ed had conjured up some sort of pit from his alchemy. "Okay, now drop the torch." Ed said.

"Got it." Ling dropped the torch…and they waited for it to land, but they heard nothing.

"Do you think it landed?" Natsu asked.

"We obviously need something heavier." Isa said as all eyes turned to Deadpool.

"Why do I have this feeling you're gonna drop me in?" He asked…and then Jellal pushed him in. "AAAAAH!"

"Nothing personal!" Jellal said as they heard him yelling until his yelling died down…and still no sound of him landing on something.

"…Well, he had a good run." Dante shrugged.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I still haven't found her yet…" May sighed and sat down in front of a small fire. "Where is she? It's not like her to disappear like this."

"Maybe she got eaten by a stray dog or something." Yoki said.

"Eaten…?!" May asked as she started crying…and for some bizarre reason, her tears put out the fire.

"AAAH! I was joking!"

"She's not a cat, she's actually a panda." May said, after calming down. "But she got a disease when she was a baby and it kept her from growing all the way. I nursed her back to health after her mother abandoned her. Since then…she's almost been like a sister to me."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"My family, the Chang clan, was one of the lowest ranked houses of the fifty clans that made up the Xing empire. We've little to no power at all. Maybe that's why I was drawn to her, she looked so helpless and weak, I couldn't help but identify with her…but at the time, I guess I took pity on her more than anything. But all of that changed when she became part of my family, we've been through so much together. She's always been with me, it feels so wrong not having her with me right now."

She sighed. "I don't think I could've gone through everything I have. Without Shao Mei by my side, I know for a fact that I couldn't have made it across the desert without her."

"Sure, but that was a pointless endeavor, anyway." Yoki said. "Why would you risk your life like that for something as preposterous as immortality?"

"Because it's the last hope my clan has. If I don't return home with a method of obtaining immortality and present it to the emperor, it's almost certain my clan will perish. That's why I risked my life crossing the desert…with Shao Mei!" She said and started crying again, but Yoki picked up the small fire place.

"Oh come on, cut it out! You're gonna drown us all!" He said…and then his hands started burning as he yelled in agony as he waved his hands to stop them from burning…and then the fire landed on his head as he quickly shook it off his head.

Scar got up and walked away. "Sir, where are you going?" Yoki asked.

"…We've got some time before the sun comes up. There won't be as many guards patrolling the streets."

"You mean you're going to help me try to find her?" May asked and Scar walked away. "He's a good person…" She wiped her tears.

"His people were completely wiped out during the Civil War a few years ago." Yoki explained as May lightly gasped. "That's right, he knows a thing or two about loss. So I'm sure he can identify with your worries about the fate of your clan."

Scar stopped walking. "What's the hold up? You coming or not?"

"Yeah, let's go!" May cheered and took off.

* * *

 _Back inside Gluttony…_

"Good grief…how long have we been in here?" Isaac asked, looking behind him to see everyone back with them, excluding Psyga, Envy and Nan. "We haven't even found Nan yet."

"I'm amazed this guy would climb out of that pit." Braig said.

"I'm Deadpool, don't question my awesomeness!" Deadpool laughed.

"Wait, who's that?" Happy asked, pointing to someone on a rock who was currently knocked out.

"Nan!" Isaac shouted as he ran over to him. "Yo, buddy! Wake up!" He said as the others caught up to him.

"Mmm…ugh…" Nan groaned as he looked to see everyone. "Where the hell are we…?"

"Inside Gluttony."

"Oh…" Nan nodded. "…Wait, WE'RE INSIDE THE GLUTTONOUS BUFFOON?!"

"Yep."

"…Just when I thought this couldn't get any worse…" Nan muttered.

"Hold it! How do we know this is the real Nan?" Ling asked. "He could be Envy."

"Oh give me a break! I can easily tell this is the real guy!"

"Just humor me for a second! What's something that would set Nan off and not Envy?"

"Being called predictable!" Happy said.

"I got over that." Nan said.

"Hmm…" Deadpool thought about it. "Oh, I know something that will REALLY set him off!"

"Alicia?" Everyone asked.

"Wrong! In fact, Nan thinks this these three are _WORSE_ than Alicia."

Nan blinked. "Three worse than Alicia? Who could possibly…" His eyes widened. "Deadpool…don't go there."

Deadpool smirked. "You see, kiddies… Nan really hates-"

"DON'T YOU EVEN…"

"The…"

"DEADPOOL…" Nan growled as Isaac backed up from him, knowing what Deadpool is going to say.

"Babylon Rogues!"

A fiery aura surrounded Nan… in fact, it was ten times bigger than it was before as everyone's eyes widened at the fiery aura. "Whoa, he's really fired up!" Happy exclaimed.

"Can I use some of that fire?" Natsu asked as Nan immediately used Zantetsuken on Deadpool, then going into Soul Surge and throwing Chaos Spears all over his body, then switching to Lavatein's Blaze and scorching Deadpool until switching back to his other Keyblade.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE NAMES!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful Chaos Blast and sending Deadpool flying away.

"Did I miss something?" Jellal asked.

"He had a bad history of those guys in Sonic Riders." Isaac replied.

"Welp, glad to know it's the real Nan!" Ling grinned.

* * *

 _One calmed down Nan later…_

"Sorry about that…" Nan muttered. "I just really hate those guys…"

"I don't blame you." Isaac nodded. "We all have things that set us off."

"Just how did he know about my hatred for those three, I'll never know…" Nan muttered.

"Because I'm Deadpool!"

"Oh shut up…" He sighed. "So, do any of you know a way out of here?"

"Nope, we're stuck here and I imagine we'll be here for the rest of our lives until we starve to death." Isaac said.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Great…" Nan sighed. "Just how I wanted to go out, by being eaten by Gluttony." He said as he laid on his back and looking at the emptiness above him. "I never got to be with Julia for the rest of my life…" He put his arm over his eyes. "This place is perfect for me… I lost Alex, I was alone in the dirt, my girlfriend turned into a lesbian and hung out with Plutia more than me, I almost lost Julia in Kung Fu Panda… my old girlfriend returned from the dead and nearly killed me… my life is just basically hell at this point."

 _Good lord…_ Iris thought. _Don't tell me he's seriously…!_

"Well, you got Julia back after I showed her who she was becoming." Shotaro said.

"I know… but…" Nan said. "What's the point… I've been eaten and there's no way out… there's no hope for me left."

"…Nan…are you basically saying you're giving up?" Isaac asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah… this is how it is. I'm basically in an inescapable pit of despair… it's perfect for someone like me."

Isaac growled in annoyance. "So that's how it is… you're brooding and you're just giving up…" He said as he nodded. "GOD DAMN YOU!" He yelled as he grabbed him by the collar. "THIS IS NOT WHO YOU FREAKING ARE, YOU IDIOT!"

"What are you talking about?! It's over for all of us!"

Isaac punched him. "NO IT'S NOT! IF YOU WATCHED THE GOD DAMN ANIME, YOU'D KNOW WE'D GET OUT OF HERE!"

"BUT WHAT'S THE POINT, ISAAC?! WE'VE BEEN EATEN AND UNLIKE HADES, THERE'S NO WAY OUT OF HERE!"

"YES THERE IS, I AM NOT GOING TO LET MY BEST FRIEND GIVE UP LIKE THIS! LET ME REMIND YOU THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TOO! TRISTINA'S BEEN THROUGH HELL, JULIA'S BEEN THROUGH HELL, EVERYONE'S BEEN THROUGH HELL! NOW DON'T JUST BROOD THERE LIKE A COMPLETE MORON, WE'LL GO THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!"

Isaac then noticed something peeking out of Nan's pocket and pulled it out. It was the Zelda doll. "Julia made this for you, didn't she?"

"Yes, it was the first doll she made for me and I've kept it in my pocket ever since." He said. "She said she knew how it went when she made it for me the first time, so she quickly remade it. However, she accidentally placed the Triforce of Courage on her instead of the Triforce of Wisdom. I told her about it and…well, she said not to worry about it, it might come in handy some day."

"Accidentally…or intentionally?" Shotaro asked. "She might have had a gut feeling about something and put the Triforce of Courage on there on purpose."

"You…think so?"

"He's right." Isaac said. "Julia is your light, isn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"And she worked her damn butt off just to make you this and probably put the Triforce of Courage on purpose just try to tell you something… she needs you to have courage, and you're a god damn brave boy that I ever met! That courage is your strongest point of you, and right now, all I'm seeing is a guy who's giving up!" Isaac growled. "Look at me Nan, do you want to be in this pit of despair for the rest of your life, or have the courage to move on?"

Nan looked at him as his eyes widened. "You've been through a lot these past couple of weeks and I know what you're going through…but you shouldn't give up. You shouldn't give up on _anything._ " Isaac told him. "Yes, life is a jerk sometimes, but you shouldn't let it kick you down like this, you need to get out of your despair and be who you were before this whole mess happened!"

"Isaac…"

"We all care about you, man… and I HATE IT when I see you sad! You're a freaking happy-go-lucky guy, not some brooding moron! That's not who you are! I am NOT going to lose my best friend in despair, and I WILL get you out of there one way or another…no…ALL of us will! My uncle once said that his friends were his power, and you know what? He's right!"

Nan clenched his fists. "This despair began…all because of Alex died. You tried to move forward, I know you did… but every now and then, I feel as if you're just giving up. Did you give up when Voldemort kidnapped Julia?"

"No…"

"No, you didn't! You kept that brave face on even when death was right in front of your eyes! I don't need to you going emo on us! Just look at what Julia made for you… she did it because she loves you… no…ALL OF US loves you and we don't want you to be like this! Let that light shine, I don't want that light gone…"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, Isaac's Fairy Tail mark shined brightly as Nan's, Happy's, and Natsu's lit up as well.

* * *

 _Outside of Gluttony…_

"What in the world…?" Gray wondered.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lucy asked.

"What…?" Kai looked at her hand as the Wielders and Fairy Tail looked at the Fairy Tail marks on their bodies.

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

Mavis and the Thunder Legion's marks had lit up. "Whoa, the ghost lady's lighting up!" Frosch exclaimed.

"That's interesting…" Lelouch said.

"Aaah! So are we!" Kirito exclaimed as Asuna's Fairy Tail mark lit up as well, as so did Latias.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Must they all have that blasted mark?! It's blinding me!" Apollo exclaimed.

"…Oh my god…" Zeref said, pointing to the screen. "Look!"

* * *

 _Back in Gluttony…_

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as Natsu turned around to see images the parents, wielders, Mavis, Kirito, Asuna, Latias, and all of Fairy Tail appearing.

"NATSU?! HAPPY?!" Lucy yelled.

"Yep, we're still alive!" Natsu grinned.

"Nan, we're all here for you!" Mavis said. "We'll never give up on you!"

"Keep going forward, son! We're cheering you on!" Xarina called out to him.

"Yeah, keep kicking butt like you always do!" Demyx cheered him on.

"We all believe in you!" Makarov said. "Because that's what makes our of our hearts connected as one!" He said, doing the sign. "WE ARE FAMILY AND YOU SHOULD BE PROUD! MOVE FORWARD!"

"Just think about us when you're feeling like crap!" Elfman told him. "That's what makes you a REAL MAN!"

"We all believe in you!" Sabrina said, as they were all doing the sign as tears ran down Nan's cheeks as he felt a strong feeling in his heart… he knew that Julia was hugging him.

"See? Everyone cares about you." Isaac said, doing the sign as everyone in Gluttony's stomach, everyone in the Citadel and everyone outside of Gluttony was doing it as well…well, minus Al, Ed and Ling.

"What the heck are they doing…?" Ed asked.

"Something pretty powerful, I imagine." Ling said. "Still, the emotion is really heavy here… it makes me want to cry."

Nan wiped the tears from his eyes and did the sign as well. "Thank you…" He said, more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Nan, I don't know if you can hear me, if you even THINK about giving up, I'll beat you up until you can feel NOTHING in your body, do you hear me?!" Alicia shouted. "Giving up makes you irrelevant, you predictable cockbite!"

"Okay, calm down there. I think he gets it." Flash said.

"The courage…to move forward." Nan said, looking at Zelda and then directly at Xarina and Demyx. "Mom…dad…" He got up, having a determined look on his face. "I WILL get you back, even if it means I die trying… I WILL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!" He yelled.

"There's the guy we know and love!" Isaac exclaimed.

 _My god… he such amazing friends…_ Iris thought. _Encouraging him to move on… these guys are incredible. Where were they when I was going through something similar?_

One by one, the images disappeared. "Don't ever forget! Wherever you go, we'll always be with you at heart!" Makarov said as he disappeared too and then the Fairy Tail marks stopped glowing.

Nan wiped the tears from his eyes. _It's time for me to move on…_ He thought and then looked at Isaac. "So, you were saying on finding a way out of here?"

"Hell yeah, I was!" Isaac said, hugging him. "We're getting out of here one way or another!"

"Tch, so that's what that light show was all about." A voice said as they looked to see Envy and Psyga walking up. "It was you."

 **End BGM**

"So you two got swallowed up…" Ling growled.

"Please show us the way out of here!" Ed begged.

"You're just going to start begging the enemy for help like that?!"

"If it means surviving, I'd be their best friend!"

"It doesn't matter because there _is_ no exit." Envy said. "You've really gotten us into a fine mess. I can't believe you got us swallowed with you."

"To be fair, Psyga wouldn't stop punching me." Shotaro added

"If you weren't in this world, I wouldn't have been swallowed up!" Psyga growled. "You always have to make things worse for us!"

"Well, if you Kaijin would stop getting in our way, you wouldn't have been in this mess… so who's fault is that!"

Psyga clenched his fist and growled. "I hate it when you're right…"

"Hold on, you just said we were swallowed. So we really are inside Gluttony's stomach!" Ling said.

"Well, yes and no." Envy said. "It's much more complicated than that. Just ask the pipsque-" Ed glared at him. "-I mean the Alchemist, he should've realized what this place is!"

"I did notice something when Gluttony swallowed us. It was like I had a familiar feeling."

"So you _do_ remember then, this isn't the first time you've been through this."

Ed gasped. "The Portal of Truth…but, it wasn't pitch black and in a sea of blood. It was more like an entirely white void!"

"Oh yeah? So that's what the real one looks like." Envy mused.

"The real one?"

"Gluttony is a failed experiment by our father to create his own Portal of Truth."

"He's…a what?!"

"Despite our powerful our father is, he still couldn't create one. We're trapped inside a defective portal of truth. So this place, is an in-between of reality and truth."

"In-between?!"

"And I can assure you there's no way out of here. The only option we've got is to sit here until our strength runs out…and that's it. All we can do…is wait here to die."

Their eyes widened at this. "No way…don't think I'm falling for that crap! I know you're lying to us, Envy! YOU'RE LYING, AREN'T YOU?!"

"So there really isn't a way out?! We're gonna die here?" Ling asked.

Behind them, the others were plotting a way out. "So let's see… we could just fly out of here." Iris said.

"Nah, that probably won't work… we can probably just explode our way out." Natsu said.

"I like the sound of that!" Deadpool said, with a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Can't we just make a keyhole portal and get us out of here?" Nan asked.

"I tried that, but it didn't work." Isaac said.

"I vote for the exploding!" Happy said.

Ed's eyes widened, not hearing the others. "No…I can't die… what's Al going to do if I die…?! We made a promise…he needs me to go back to normal! I want to know who the father is… why would he try to make his own portal?! It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it?!"

"What, are you serious? Nice try, but King Bradley's nothing more than a Homunculus."

"Told you so." Ling said.

"And if the Fuhrer is on your side, then I'm guessing you're the ones behind Ishval!" Ed said.

"Oh, Ishval?" Envy asked and then laughed. "I couldn't have asked for more of an enjoyable moment than that! You remember the incident that started the war, right?"

"I have always heard because of a military officer accidentally shot an Ishvalan child."

"Yep! And the one who proudly pulled the trigger was none other than yours truly!"

* * *

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _With Scar…_

"Excuse me." May caught his attention. "I know what happened in Ishval. Yoki told me." She said while Scar said nothing and continued walking forward.

* * *

 _Back inside Gluttony…_

"You have no idea how _good_ that felt! I ravaged their entire country with a single bullet! I mean, talk about invigorating!" Ed growled as he walked forward while everyone else was left horrified. "Oh, and the best part? The officer I pretended to be, he was actually a moderate who would always publicly oppose the military's occupation in Ishval! And get this, the poor bull couldn't come up with a plausible defense and they court marshaled him! You don't think I'd get over how easily manipulating humans are!"

"So you're responsible… you're the one who shot and killed that poor innocent child… you destroyed my home town… you drove out the Ishvalans, you're the one who turned Scar into a murderer! And it was you… YOU'RE THE REASON WINRY'S PARENTS WERE KILLED! YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!" He yelled and punched Envy in the face…but he didn't budge, much to his surprise.

 **End BGM**

"…Okay then, if that's how you want it…" Envy said.

"Ed, get back!" Ling ordered as they proceeded to get ready for whatever Envy was about to throw at them.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I'm going to show you pathetic heroes something neat before we die. Consider it a PARTY GIFT!"

"Nan, if you thought Gluttony was freaky… then this will freak you out." Isaac said.

"How bad can it be?" Nan asked.

"Did you notice his footprints back when we were fighting in the forest?" Ling asked.

"What? No…what's your point?" Ed asked.

"Just that he's freakishly heavy for the size of his body. He might be a bit bigger than he looks."

Envy then transforms as red light surges out of him. Appearing in his place is a huge green lizard-like shape creature with a long black mane and six pupils on its left eye. He gains a long green tail and spikes on his back. He gains four more legs as well as feet. The most disturbing feature of this form are the human faces and limbs protruding all over the body like drowners momentarily attempting to surface before being pulled down by others.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" Nan yelled.

"Well we're screwed!" Happy exclaimed.

"How is THAT a Homonculus?!" Ling asked. "They're supposed to be artificial humans, right?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside of Gluttony's bottomless pit of a stomach..._

"Hmm? Why are those two crying?" Gluttony asked, referring to Rose and Maria Jr.

"Obviously, they're crying because Isaac's been eaten up." Erza said. "…Unless if it's something else."

"It's something else…and I think I know what it is." Professor Jacob said, walking over to the girls and kneeling down as Tohka followed him. "Something wrong?"

"We're...both immortal..." Rose said, her voice trembling in despair.

"Don't you get it? While everyone else ages...we've stopped aging! You've heard Envy!" Maria Jr. told him, also her voice filled with despair. "Everyone will die around us! Our friends! OUR LOVED ONES!"

"Yes, that is true..." Jacob nodded. "However, in time, you'll get over it...for you see, I'm in the same boat as you are."

"Huh?" Rose looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm immortal as well. When the Malevolent Seven came to my world, I was sucked into a portal and was stuck in a void of space and time, motionless for who knows how long until I was saved by Professor Paradox. I understand that you'll be lonely...because i've suffered through that too. My friends and family? They're all gone...and I was so sad." He explained. "I understand it more than anyone else... perhaps more than Worldwalker." He said, looking at Worldwalker who was hugging Tristina and Julia in comfort while the other Keyblade girls were trying to figure out ways to bring them out of Gluttony...while looking sad along with everyone else. Erza, on the other hand, looks like she's ready to kill Gluttony, judging by the serious death glare she's giving him.

"I fully support your immortality." He smiled. "I'm not sure if anyone else will though, but I have your backs." He said as Rose and Maria Jr. gave him a smile...before tearing up again and crying as he and Tohka immediately hugged them.

"In time, we all will." Lucy said. "Okay, seriously… any ideas on how to get them out of Gluttony?"

"I may not be a doctor, but my dad is." Vito said. "I say we do intense surgery!"

"And risk getting eaten by that thing?! No way!" Paolo said. "I bet Bayonetta has something in mind, though!"

"I'm drawing a blank here." Bayonetta shrugged.

"We could try blowing him up, but that'd probably kill them." Kai said.

Gluttony whined. "What do I do… I'm scared… Father will be furious…!"

Al gasped. "What did you say? You have a father?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Is he the one who made the Homonculi?"

"Father made us."

Alice stood up. "Show us the way."

"Can I eat that panda first? How about those two little kids?"

"I said show us the way!" She ordered, activating her Geass and it went inside Gluttony's eyes.

"Wh-why did I stop moving?"

"You're now my puppet. If you agree to show us the way, then I'll deactivate my Geass." She explained, doing various hand gestures…but she also started stretching.

"Why am I doing this? I can't control what I'm doing!"

 _If we can find a way to get Ed and the others back, we'll get our bodies back… maybe their Father knows something!_ Al thought. "Gluttony, can you take us there?"

"Hmm, I guess so…" He said.

"While you're taking us there, you will NOT eat them, understood?" Alice asked.

"Understood."

"Good." She said, deactivating her Geass as Gluttony was back to his normal self.

"It's this way, follow me!" He said as they took off while Tristina held Rose's and Maria Jr's hands.

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"Why must everyone make such a fuss over a single soldier?" Bradley asked. "The moment a soldier dawns his uniform, he accepts the reality that he might be buried in it." He said, looking outside while Mustang glared at him. "And about my hands… Hughes's child screeched the entirety of his funeral. My hands were trembling in anger."

"How can you even say such a thing?! You have a child too!" Mustang told him.

"You're speaking of Selim? He's more well-behaved than that."

"And how do you think he'd react if he found out his father was a Homunculus?"

"Was that a threat? You'll have to do better. Selim will never work as a point of weakness in my life, but you on the other hand, I know exactly who to use as your weak point."

* * *

 _Outside…_

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Fuery ran up to her.

"What's wrong, Sargent?"

"I received a memo from the personnel bureau and well…I'm being transferred to the Southern Command Center!"

"They transferred you?!"

"And I'm not the only one. Breda's being sent to the Western Command, and Warrant Officer Fallman's been sent to the Northern Command."

Riza couldn't believe her ears as she then saw two officers approach them. "Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir!"

"I'm Yakoliv from personnel."

 _Am I being transferred?_

"And my name is Storch, I'm the personal assistant to Fuhrer Bradley." He gave her a letter. "I need you to take this."

"Am I being reassigned, sir?"

"That's correct."

Riza took it. "I'd like to look at them." She said and then read it. "…What is this?! This can't be right, are you sure these are my orders?!"

"Where are they sending you?" Fuery asked.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye is to report for duty at Central Command Center…as personal assistant to Fuhrer King Bradley."

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"It is simple as that. She'll be under my watch for now on." He said, looking at Mustang with shock over his eyes.

* * *

 _In Gluttony…_

"AAAAGH!" Natsu was thrown to a broken wall.

"Natsu!" Nan exclaimed, using Curaga on Natsu and growled. "Isaac!"

"I know!" Isaac nodded, calling out his Pokemon while Nan called all of his Pokemon out…but left two inside. "Nan, are they-"

"Yep." Nan nodded. "My secret weapons." He said as he tossed them up in the air. "I choose you... DARMANITAN AND AMPHAROS!" He yelled as Darmanitan and Ampharos came out of their Pokeball…and then Nan Mega Evolved Ampharos.

"What's so special about those two?" Happy asked.

"I've trained my butt off with these guys. They're both level 100!" He said as they all looked at him in surprise but felt as if those two would be very extreme powerhouses. "Darmanitan, Hammer Arm! Ampharos, Thunder! The rest of you do what you do best!" He ordered.

"HAHAHAHA! You think those puny things will be enough to hur-AAAAGH!" Envy yelled, as he was hurt pretty badly from them.

"We are going to take this guy DOWN!" Nan declared while Shotaro and Ansem henshined into Wyvern and Gatack and handled Psyga.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside of Gluttony…_

"Are you sure this is the right way, Gluttony?" Alice asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"But this is the way… it can't be…" Al said, looking off into the distance. "Your Father is living in Central?!"

* * *

 _Back inside…_

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

Envy roared as he jumped up in the air and landed in the ocean of blood, creating massive tidal waves and knocking Natsu and Jellal away while Charizard and Blaziken got their butts handed to them but they refused to give up.

"Isa! You think you got enough to let it all out?" Braig asked.

"Yes…I'm getting really angry here…!"

"Then let it all out! Pretend Kingdom Hearts is shining down on you!"

"Why pretend?" Ienzo asked and closed his eyes while his Lexicon shined brightly. "SUMMON: KINGDOM HEARTS!" He yelled as the heart shaped moon appeared.

"I thought that was destroyed." Isaac said.

"Who cares? We need Isa in Berserk mode!" Nan exclaimed.

"THAT PATHETIC MOON WILL DO YOU NO GOOD!" Envy yelled, leaping forward to Isa, but an iceberg prevented Envy from doing so.

"NOW ISA!" Even yelled.

"MOON, SHINE DOWN!" Isa yelled, floating up in the air and then glowed brightly before landing on the ground, his eyes full of rage. "ALL SHALL BE LOST TO YOU!" He yelled, going all out on Envy.

"RAAAAH!" Natsu suddenly yelled. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He yelled and then quickly ran over to the beast. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S BRILLIANT THUNDERBALL!"

"Argh! Just what are you…?!" Envy yelled as Ed ran over to attack him from behind, but then something stopped him. It was some sort of human begging him to get him out of there before laughing maniacally and then Ling slashed it off.

"I can't do it… that was a human…!" Ed said.

"That's the trick, Ed! He wants you to think that!" Ling told him as Ed tried to fight out the sounds…until he heard a certain voice.

"Big brother! Let's play!" It was Nina's voice as Ed froze and then Envy slammed his tail on the Alchemist, as he landed on the ground and then Envy went over to eat him up as Ed weakly looked at something.

"ED! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ling yelled, but he was eaten up.

"You dirty…!" Natsu growled. "IRON FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING EXCALIBUR!" He yelled in anger.

"Kyogre, Origin Pulse! Darmanitan and Charizard, Fire Blast!" Nan ordered.

"BLAZE KICK!" Isaac yelled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh, this little cat? Yeah, I saw one just like it by the factory earlier. I thought it looked like a weird pet for a suit of armor to have." A worker said.

"Armor?" May asked as her eyes widened. "AAAH! THAT THING WE FOUGHT?!"

She started walking away with Scar following her. "That suit of armor is going to pay big time, he stole Shao Mei from me! Kidnapped her! That creep!" She growled until she spotted the suit of armor, Gluttony and the rest of the heroes in an alleyway.

She then spotted the panda bear on Al's shoulder. "That's her! Shao Mei!"

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Hold it." Scar stopped her. "You see that fat one? I overheard them calling him a Homunculus."

"A Homunculus?"

"He has the power of recovering from any type of injury. He's practically immortal."

"He is? That's even more reason for us to go after them!"

"You're missing my point. I don't know if we can stop him." He said, but May went after them anyway after they went through a door. _What's the armored boy and the others doing with him?_ Scar wondered as he followed May as they saw another door as she froze up in fear. "Is something wrong?"

"This place…it's strange, I could feel something wrong with this country since I got here… but this place, it's the source of it. Can you feel those things crawling beneath us?"

* * *

 _Down below…_

"This way!" Gluttony said as they kept walking.

"This place gives me the creeps. I don't like it." Gajeel muttered.

"Tell me about it." Tohka nodded

"I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central…" Al said.

"The air here…it's really…bothering." Wendy said as she stepped in something. She looked down to see she stepped on a skull and then they saw bones everywhere.

"Aaah! What the heck?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"The gatekeepers did all of that." Gluttony said.

"Gate…keepers…?" Levy asked.

"They won't rip you up as long as you're with me!" He grinned and kept walking while some of the girls paled at this and kept walking.

"So, are we close?" Cirno asked.

"Yep!"

"So, your father made you… so does that mean he knows what happens to the people you swallow?" Al asked.

"I'm sure he does! Father knows everything!"

 _Brother… I know you're still alive. Just hang on…_

 _Natsu, don't you dare die on me now…_ Lucy thought.

 _Nan, just hang on a little longer._ Julia thought.

* * *

 _Inside Envy…_

Ed slowly woke up and then noticed something shining. _What is that… it looks like… a red stone… it's his core… a Philosopher's Stone… I almost forgot…. After all my searching… it's right here… in front of me…_ He thought and then flashbacked to something as his eyes widened… and then kicked a tooth out of Envy's mouth as everyone's eyes widened at this, and they were looking pretty beat up too. "OPEN UP, ENVY! YOUR BREATH IS KILLING ME! I THINK I FOUND A WAY TO GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Well don't just lay there in Envy's tongue! Give it to us! This blood is making me go crazy!" Natsu growled.

* * *

 _With Bradley and Mustang…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence**

"I have no memory of my parent's faces or their names, in fact, I don't even remember my own name. For all I know, I might've been abandoned or sold before I even had one."

 _"Now which one of you will step forward and lead this country? How about you?"_

"They called us 'perspective Fuhrers', they trained us to be leaders, they kept us confined together, and they taught us at all times of the day and night. We studied political science and humanities, as well as Martial Arts, firearms, and of course, swordsmanship."

 _"Don't worry, his only true purpose in life was to help you further achieve your goal."_

"I was certain that I would be the one to lead this country. I firmly believed it and I endured any training to make it so."

 _"How disappointing, another failure."_

 _"Bring the next."_

 _They brought in a young Bradley. "Go ahead and lie down." They then proceeded to strap him down._

 _"What's going on here?" Bradley asked as he noticed a bunch of corpses in the next room as his eyes widened._

 _"Just try not to think about it, this won't take long."_

 _"What are you going to do to me…?! Are they dead?!"_

 _"You are the twelfth candidate." A voice said as Bradley then saw Father. "Do you have what it takes to become my fury? My Wrath?"_

 _They injected a liquid Philosopher's Stone into him._

"The Philosopher's Stone is created by a life force of countless human beings that contains their souls. Once injected into the blood stream, it begins taking over its new host and the human body tries to reject it. My body was repeatedly destroyed from the inside-out and then rebuilt by the stone. The only options I had were to die or to overcome its power. I chose the latter."

 _"It's amazing!"_

 _"We made a new type of human!"_

 _"Congratulations, you have been chosen to lead mankind down the path of destiny. Everything has been arranged to provide you with all that you will need. From now on, your name will be King Bradley."_

"Countless souls have battled for dominance in me, and only the most wrathful one survived. I can't tell you this remaining soul was one of those within the Philosopher's Stone, or if it's the one I've carried since I was born. I doubt that I will ever know."

Mustang stood up. "You've lived your life before as a human being, why choose to be a Homunculus sir? Isn't there some way to go back to being a human, or not?"

"You suggest I become human again? Ridiculous, why would I possibly want to pursue such revolaty? I've become something _far_ superior, just as you humans take great pride in your humanity, misguided thought that may be, I, too, am proud, because we also take pride in what we are. The woman you killed, she died with her pride intact, didn't she?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back inside Gluttony…_

"There, that should hold it." Ling said, placing a sling on Ed's arm.

"Thank you, Ling."

Ling looked at the others as they had bandages in various places…while Nan rolled his shoulder. "I don't know if I pulled a muscle, pinched a nerve or just dislocated my shoulder… but either way, it hurts…" He muttered. "Another possibility is that I broke my shoulder…"

"I think my knee is broken…" Isaac muttered and then there was a loud thud as they turned around.

"I collected all the fragments I could find." Envy said.

"So this stuff…it's all from Xerxes?" Jellal asked.

"That's right. They're pieces from a large mural from what remains of their temple." Ed replied. "When I saw the mural of the ruins up close, I thought it was identical to the transmutation circle from the Fifth Laboratory, the ones they use for Philosopher's Stones…but it's actually different. The sun symbolizes the soul, while the moon symbolizes the mind."

He placed his hand on one of the fragments. "And then there's the stone canvas of the mural, this represents the body."

A question mark appeared above Natsu. "Uh…in simpler terms…?"

"Basically, the mural was a summoning circle for human transmutation."

"I do know that one." Ling said. "…Well, I think I do. Is it used to bring back dead people?"

"Not quite, alchemy is based on a rule of equivalent exchange, you can't transmute a life form that no longer exists in this world. You can trust me on that one. So, you can trust me on the idea on how to get us out of here. I can't transmute the dead, but what would happen if I'd transmute myself?"

Everyone looked at him. "You mean a living person?" Iris asked.

"Exactly, I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself, then I'll just put myself back together… that's human transmutation and it'll open the portal. You said that Gluttony is a defective portal of truth. I bet if we pass through the real portal, then we'll wind up in our own reality. I'll open up the real portal, and all of you jump through it."

"…Does that mean this guy?" Wyvern asked, pointing to Psyga. "I'd be much more happier if he remained inside Gluttony."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you!" Psyga growled. "I don't want to live in this hell hole for another second!"

"Well neither do I!"

"Ignoring those two buffoons, what happens if this goes wrong?" Envy asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUFFOON?!" The two Riders yelled.

"Then it'll rebound. A failed transmutation ricochets onto the one who performed it, in this case…that would be me."

"I'm not going to act like I know anything about alchemy. This is all yours." Ling said.

"Right." Ed nodded. "…Hey Envy, I've got something else I've wanted to ask you!"

"Hmm?"

* * *

 _One built circle later…_

"The partial mural I saw at Xerxes, it would've looked more like this." He pointed to something. "This was the first thing that caught my eye, the symbol for God is written upside down…and beneath it is the two headed dragon, the alchemic symbol for a complete life form. Which means, this basically translates to 'I will strike God to earth and become a perfect being.'

"Yikes… that's an arrogant concept." Dante said.

"it's not a big deal to talk about it, but then there's this. This piece takes it to the next level, an image of a lion swallowing the sun, symbolizing the Philosopher's Stone. The Philosopher's Stone is made of living humans, isn't that correct Envy?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"How could a nation as advanced as Xerxes fall, let alone in a single night? What happened to its citizens? These stone fragments of the mural, you put them here to hide the evidence! You killed them… you sacrifices all of Xerxes and turned them all into a Philosopher's Stone!"

"Oh my god…" Iris's eyes widened.

"That's insane!" Braig exclaimed.

Ed turned to Envy. "Who was it? I want to know who used this to transmute himself, who slaughtered the population of a whole country, who created all of you, who's trying to make himself powerful enough to surpass God?! It was your father, wasn't it? Tell me Envy, whoever this guy is, he's been using you Homonculi to try and recreate the destruction of Xerxes in Amestris, hasn't he?!"

Envy smirked. "You get us out of here and I'll gladly tell you everything! You've spent enough time beating around the bush, I'm tired of waiting for you to ask, you need to pay a toll, right? To open the portal? This one." He said, showing the Philosopher's Stone on his tongue.

Ed ignored the humans crying out to him. "Your body, those are the citizens of Xerxes, aren't they?"

"At one time, but their minds and bodies crumbled long ago. All that's left is energy to be consumed. They don't even remember what they look like when they were alive." He replied, seeing the pity in Ed's eyes. "Is that pity? How childish are you? You're desperate to see these things as human because you want to believe that your brother still retains _his_ humanity!" Ed's eyes widened. "Would you hesitate to throw a bundle of logs onto the fire, because you pity the tree they came from? These souls can _never_ go back to being human! You have to use logic to determine what a human is! Don't let your emotions decide!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright…" Ed said as he stood on the portal with Envy as everyone else was outside of it. "This might not work out for me. If so, I want you guys to warn people about these guy's plans."

"I'm not concerned about Amestris, it's not my country." Ling said.

"Are you serious?!"

"You've got people you love waiting for you, don't you? So just make it back alive, and tell them yourself."

Ed nodded and then slowly put his hands together.

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Get ready…!"

 _That pose he makes when he transmutes, I knew it reminded me of something._ Ling thought as Ed clapped his hands together. _It almost looks like he's praying._

Ed placed his hands on the ground and the whole place lit up as an eye appeared. "Long time no see. Too bad this isn't the reason why I planned on opening you again." He said. "Guys, jump in it!"

Ling growled. "You better know what you're doing! I'm trusting you!" He said as one by one, they went in and started deconstructing. _It's exactly like how Gluttony swallowed us!_

"NATSU!" Happy yelled.

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as the two reached for each other.

Nan and Isaac were the last ones to get in, but suddenly their Keyblades appeared. "What the…?" Isaac asked.

"Suddenly, I have a bad feeling about this!" Nan exclaimed as they were enveloped in a bright light as the three of them were taken somewhere.

 _The body and the soul are connected to one another by the mind._ Ed thought. _The portion of my body hurdles through the portal of truth, so there's no point in struggling. I have to let my mind guide me into the portal._ He thought, unaware of Nan and Isaac behind him.

"Now what's this? You're not even trying to get your body back, are you?"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So this is it? Your father is on the other side?" Al asked.

"Mhm, that's right!"

 _There has to be a way to rescue brother and his friends in here!_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Inside the Portal…_

Ed groaned as he got up. "Well, I'm back in here." He said and then noticed Isaac and Nan. "What the heck are you two doing here?!"

"Don't look at us! Blame our Keyblades!" Isaac said.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Nan yelled, freaking out.

"Hmm, interesting…" Ed said and then spotted something. "Huh…? Where there always two portals?"

"Hello there!" A voice said, making Isaac and Nan jump as they turned to see some sort of silhouette.

"…Who the hell are you?!" Nan asked.

"This is the Truth." Isaac told him. "The one that took Ed's arm and leg."

Nan paled. "Don't come any closer! I know Kung fu and I'm not afrai-" There was a stinging pain on his shoulder. "AGH!"

"Nan, don't make the pain worse!" Isaac said.

"Relax, there's nothing of interest to take from you both." Truth said. "However, you both are helpless from rescuing _him_!" He said, pointing to a nude boy as Ed called out his name…and it was Al. "I mean, you can, but you have to give something in exchange… but I know you Keyblade Wielders aren't willing to go _that_ far!"

"Did he just say 'Al'?" Nan asked and suddenly, the portal opened up and grabbed the three of them and sucked them in. "Aaah! Now what's going on?!"

"Bye bye!" The truth waved.

"PLEASE, HURRY AL!" Ed yelled.

"I can't…" He said as Ed's eyes widened at this. "I can only leave with my own soul, I'm sorry I can't go with you…" He said, watching the door close on the three… but suddenly Ed burst through the door, surprising him.

"ALPHONSE! LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. "I PROMISE, SOMEDAY SOON, I'M COMING BACK FOR YOU! JUST YOU WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" He yelled…and the door closed.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"This place is even creepier…" Rose shuddered.

"You said it." Lucy nodded.

"Hello Father! I brought over a human sacrifice and his friends!"

"Your father? Where?! This is happening too fast!" Al exclaimed as they heard footsteps approaching.

"So, the Wielders have come." A voice said. "Along with the Youkai and Fairy Tail." He then looked at Al. "…And who is this?"

 _It's him!_ Tristina thought.

Al gasped. "Dad?" He asked and then suddenly Gluttony started screaming in agony as they looked over and saw a huge thing coming out of Gluttony. Tristina had to cover Rose's and Maria Jr's eyes while Maria Jr. covered Light's… and then a huge monster had come out of Gluttony.

"Envy?" Father asked.

"THAT'S ENVY?!" Everyone but the Wielders yelled.

Al noticed something. "Brother!" He said as he ran over to him.

"Al…?" Ed woke up. "You're back in your armor… and that means…" He smirked and fist bumped Ling who was right next to him.

"We're back in the real world."

"Mmph… mmph!" They heard a muffled voice as they saw a hand coming out. "A little help here!" It was coming from Nan as one by one, they were pulled out and reunited with everyone.

"Ow! OOOOW!" Natsu yelled as he was being squeezed by Lucy. "That's where I hurt the most…! Agh!"

"I think Jellal has it worse." Happy said as Jellal was immediately knocked out after Erza hugged him tightly…and by hugging, I mean slamming his head on her armor and then hugging him.

"Ow!" Nan winced, holding on to his shoulder after Julia hugged him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, except I either sprained or broke my shoulder…" He said.

"Oh…wait, where's the Zelda doll?"

Nan pulled it out. "I put it back in my pocket before Envy went all Attack on Titan on us." He said as she smiled and hugged him gently this time as he put it back in his pocket, and then Alex joined Julia and hugged him.

"I don't think that'd classify as a Titan." Isaac said. "Now, if he stood on his hind legs, maybe…" He said, while being hugged by Tristina, Rose and Maria Jr. while Tohka hugged her brother.

"Now, this is very interesting." Father walked up to them. "People emerging from Gluttony's stomach."

"What the… Hohenheim…?!" Ed asked.

"Steel appendages, hmm?" Father mused. "And an armored body…" He said as he walked over to them and looked at them while ignoring the rest. "Are you the Elric Brothers?"

"So, you're not…"

"Have you mistaken me for someone else? Well… hold on." He said, stroking his beard. "Hohen…" He turned to them. "The name you say, by any chance do you mean Van Hohenheim? And how is it you two are acquainted with him?"

"Well, he's our father." Al said.

"Hmm…" He suddenly grabbed Ed's head. "He's your father?! This is indeed surprising, I had no idea he had children!" He started laughing as everyone sweatdropped while Ed growled in annoyance.

"…I thought this guy was serious, not much of a goofball." Nan said.

"That's what I'm wondering about." Iris said.

"Wait, if you are indeed his prodigy, then why is it your family name is Elric?"

"Elric is our mother's last name!" Ed told him.

"Oh, is that so… so where has he been spending his time?"

"Just forget him! Just who the hell are you?! And why do you look exactly like him?!"

"…I know that he could be dead…" Father said, annoying Ed as he just avoided his question. "And to think he has children now…"

"LISTEN!"

"Brother, this guy is the one who-" Al grabbed Ed's arm as he cried out in agony, catching Father's attention.

"It would appear that you're injured." He said and then looked at the ones who came out of Gluttony. "In fact, it seems like all of you have seen better days… including your Pokemon." He said as he immediately started healing them, starting with Ed and ended with Happy.

"Nice! I can feel my tail again!" Happy grinned.

Nan rolled his shoulder. "Now this is more like it!"

"Alright, now that we're all here." Isaac said. "We can start kicking your butt!"

"Yes, I am full aware that you want to destroy me, but…do you not realize that I didn't come prepared?" He smirked, and then suddenly Shadow Lugia and Shadow Mewtwo landed behind them and held them down.

"Well done, Shadow Lugia and Shadow Mewtwo." A voice said as Flare's eyes widened.

"You…" Flare growled as Kabuki walked over to them.

"Hello." Kabuki chuckled.

"Yes, well done indeed." Another voice said as they saw another Kamen Rider approaching them. He stood tall having his bodysuit, body armor, shoulder pads, greaves and bracers, all in black with gold decorations on it. He had golden antennae, a pair of blue bug-like eyes, and its mouthpiece resembled shark teeth as he clenched his fist tightly.

"G4!" Shotaro exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised you'd be here…" He said.

"We will battle when the time comes, my dear heroes." He told them and then looked at the Elric boys. "I consider the two of you to be vital resources, you must both remain alive and healthy."

"…Al, do you think…"

"Yeah…" He nodded as they looked at Father.

"There was no Equivalent Exchange!" They both said.

"You aren't human." A voice said as they turned to Ling with his sword out. "What are you? What the hell's inside you?"

"I would ask who you are, but I honestly don't care." Father turned to Gluttony. "You can go ahead and eat him."

"Okay!" Gluttony cheered happily.

"WHAT?!" Ling yelled.

"No, wait, hold on!" Ed and Al got in the way. "Don't! He's our friend, you want us to be happy, right? So don't kill him, please!"

"But I have no need for him, your friendship doesn't make him any less useless to me."

"What did you say…?!"

"Brother, the Homonculi keep saying that this guy their father! I think he's the one who created them!"

"What?!"

"He did heal your wounds though."

"He didn't heal mine…" Ling groaned. "I don't like him… I can tell that he looks down on humans and calls us fools!"

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool?" Father asked. "The life of an insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it. That would be an accurate sensation on my feelings towards you humans."

Ed growled and clapped his hands together before placing his hands on the ground, as the ground was coming up and attacking Father…but he didn't even budge when it hit him. "Look, you might have healed our wounds, but that does _not_ mean we're friends! It's pretty apparent you're the root of all this evil! I'm taking you down, I don't care how many cronies you got!"

"And just who are you calling a crony, pipsqueak?!" Envy asked.

"…PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed yelled as he sent metal pipes directly at them, but it turned directly to Father and it constricted him. "Got you now, boss man!" He smirked, but Father simply shattered it, much to everyone's surprise.

Envy attacked Ed, but he jumped over the humongous beast but Father simply formed a wall to prevent him from going further, forcing Ed to jump off of the wall to avoid Envy while Al and Ling had a difficult time even attacking him while the others were just forced to watch.

"How does he do that?!" Ed asked. "It's like he can transmute by just thinking about it!"

Father sighed in annoyance. "This is a waste of time." He said as he took one step and sent a strong shockwave around the room and in the hallway, Scar and May felt it while far away, Hohenheim felt it as well.

"…What's going on…?! I can't transmute!" Ed and Al said together before being crushed by Envy's body.

"GUYS!" Nan yelled.

"Ed! Al!" Ling shouted as he ran over to them, but Gluttony tackled him down and his sword went flying…and was immediately eaten by Gluttony.

"That takes sword swallowing to a whole new level…" Nan sweatdropped.

"I still wonder why people do that…" Isaac muttered.

"What the hell…did he do to us?!" Ed asked.

"I don't know! Why can't we use our Alchemy!"

Envy laughed. "You lower lifeforms never cease to amaze me! You get a speck of power and you think you own the world…and you don't even know what that power is." Ed glared at him. "And then you have the arrogance to assume that you're the one who's in control of his power! You're like a bad joke that keeps getting dumb!"

"What are you bastards planning?! You promised you'd tell me everything if I got you out!"

"Huh? Why, I would never stoop so low as to make a deal with a worm like you!"

"Liar!"

"You talk far too much, Envy." Father said.

"Oh…sorry."

Father then turned to Ling. "You may prove to me that you're useful, after all. I could always use a new pawn in the rotation."

 **BGM: The Fifth Laboratory**

An eye opened above his forehead as everyone's eyes widened at this. "A Philosopher's Stone?!" Al exclaimed.

"What…?" Ling asked in surprise.

"You're really going to do that?" Envy asked.

"Do what?" Ed asked.

"He's going to make a new Homonculus." He said as everyone's eyes widened in shock. "The stone is added to the bloodstream. If it's able to merge, then a human based Homonculus is removed…but it's more common for the stone to overpower the subject and kill them."

"I'm not going to let you do this to him…!" Ed exclaimed as they all tried to break free, but was failing. "What's going on… why can't we transmute?! You bearded jerk, let him go! He's got people waiting for him to come back, GET OFF OF ME!" He yelled and then remembered the gun as he quickly grabbed it and aimed it, but froze at the people on Envy.

"Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you, boy?"

"Don't shoot, Ed!" Ling ordered. "This is exactly what I want, so you just stay out of it! All of you stay out of this!"

"Are you serious?!" Ed asked.

"I came to your land to find a Philosopher's Stone, and now this guy wants to give me one, I'm _not_ going to turn this down!"

"Think about what you're doing!" Gray shouted.

"Well, now this is new." Father said. "But we'll see if your body is more willing than your mind." He said and dropped the stone on Ling's scratch on his cheek, and it went right inside him.

"NO!" Wendy yelled.

"You idiot!" Cirno growled.

"I told you before to…stay out of this…!" Ling growled, seeming to overcome the stone. "DON'T YOU DARE INTERFERE!" He said as he screamed in agony as they all looked at him in pure horror and shock. "Stay back…! I promise you that I know what I'm doing! You're dealing with the future leader of Xing… Ling Yao…!" He said and suddenly coughed out blood and screamed in agony some more.

* * *

 _Inside Ling…_

"HAHAHAHA! Am I really supposed to use this little brat? Oh well, just hand over your body, I guess I'll just have to make due with it."

"Fine with me, go on, take it! Consider it yours! You can have it!"

"Huh?"

"I said come! I freely accept you!"

"You know, people normally reject me…"

"You're talking to the future emperor of Xing, monster! I am no normal man! My heart is strong enough to hold twenty or thirty of you!"

"HAHAHAHA! Well, I do like how ambitious you are, just don't try and change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind. My vessel lost her arm helping me search for this, I couldn't face her again if I came home empty handed!"

 **BGM: Lurking**

"I need this power…I need it to protect… to provide for my people…and to take my place as ruler! And I accept all of the risks!"

"Your avarice is certainly appealing…but let's see if your stomach matches your appetite. CAN YOU HANDLE THIS?"

* * *

 _Outside of Ling…_

Ling had stopped screaming in agony. "Ling…?" Ed asked.

"What? You mean the guy I took this body from?" Ling's voice had changed. "Sorry, but your friend just checked out and left Greed this body!" An Ouroboros tattoo had appeared on Ling's, no, Greed's hand as Ed, Al, Maria Jr., Light, Buru, Lucy, and Natsu's eyes widened in surprise.

"Did I miss something…?" Nan asked.

"If you'd watch the anime, you would've seen this coming…" Hina said in annoyance.

"Get with the times already, moron." Tristina muttered with the annoyance.

"Oh shut up, you two!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Mist**

"So, you're the Greed from before?" Ed asked in horror.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember us?" Lucy asked.

"From Dublith?" Al asked.

"Ah, you must have met some different Greed."

"He was my avarice before you." Father explained.

"Oh, I gotcha, that makes sense. But if you want to hear it from me, no, I'm not the Greed you knew."

"But…Ling…" Ed quietly said.

"Well, he was an interesting kid. He gave up his body without even a fight at all."

"…You're lying! Ling would never surrender his body so easily! ANSWER ME LING!"

Greed chuckled before they heard a door opening to see a Chimera walking in…and then it shot out blood from its back and behind the Chimera…was Scar and May, but May quickly hid behind Scar's leg. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"This feeling from before… it's coming from that man!" She said, referring to Father. "He's a human…but also not!"

"…No he's not." Scar walked forward. "It doesn't look like any of them are human." He said, not realizing the heroes were in the room and then Shao Mei ran over to May.

"Shao Mei!" May exclaimed and hugged the panda bear tightly. "Oh thank goodness…you're okay! I've been so worried about you."

Greed started clapping. "Oh, now that is a touching reunion right there!"

Scar then noticed the heroes, looking directly at Al. _So the armored boy is not one of the Homunculi… but what about the others?_ "…They've also got Fullmetal."

May perked up. "Where is he? Where is Mister Edward?"

Scar pointed to Ed. "He's right there."

May looked around. "He's not really here, is he?"

Scar sweatdropped. "I told you that's him right there. That little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemist."

 _Did he just call me short?!_ Ed growled in his head.

May looked at Ed and her eyes widened in fear… and in May's fantasy land… it completely shattered since she thought Ed would be taller.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH THE FEELINGS OF A MAIDEN, YOU HUMAN MICRO!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, MICRO GIRL?!"

"Did you seriously call her micro?! She's not THAT tiny!" Uni exclaimed. "In fact, I think you're shorter than her!"

"HEY! DON'T YOU START!" Ed yelled while Yukari burst out laughing.

"This world is priceless!" She laughed.

"QUIT LAUGHING, YUKARI!"

Gluttony pointed to Scar and looked at Father while Ed was practically yelling at everyone. "That's the Ishvalan that I never got to eat!"

"Another human with his own plans… this is the insubordinate who's been using his destructive alchemy to carelessly interfere with our operation."

"Go ahead and eat him, he doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now." Envy said.

"Okay!" Gluttony jumped forward to eat Scar, but Scar used his alchemy to destroy Gluttony once more.

 **BGM: To Be King**

"WHAT?!" Envy yelled.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" May yelled, confusing Ed. "You deceived an innocent girl AND YOU KIDNAPPED SHAO MEI!" May yelled, throwing her kunai on a rock and then forming a circle, surprising Envy. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed as a fist came from below and punching Envy and the two Shadow Pokemon, freeing them all.

"Well, it's about time!" Nan said.

Natsu punched his fists together, bursting into flame. "LING IS MINE!" He yelled, going straight for the possessed man.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy pulled out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE ARCHER! SAGITTARIUS!"

"What do you say, go into Next Double?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Henshin!" Shotaro, Tohka, Eraqus, and Ansem called, their henshin devices ready.

 **"Henshin!"**

 **"Change!"**

 **"Henshin! Cast Off! Change Stag Beetle!"**

Wyvern, Gryphon, Chalice, and Gatak ran to deal with the Dark Riders, but Flare took on Kabuki.

"Definitely!" Rose nodded, punching each other into their Candidate forms…and then beat themselves up until their CPU forms kicked in, as they used Curaga, put the diadem on their forehead, and then merged into Next Double.

 **"Let's kick some major butt!"** Next Double declared…while Ed and Al were making a break for it.

"HOW COME OUR ALCHEMY ISN'T WORKING, BUT THEIR ALCHEMY IS?!" Ed yelled.

"Forget that, the others seem to be doing just fine!" Al said.

"What are we, chopped liver or something?!"

"How can you use your Alchemy here?" Envy asked, as he was being attacked but Shadow Mewtwo X and Shadow Lugia got in the way and Shadow Lugia used Shadow Down on all of them.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching Greed.

"Oh, you seem to be a fire expert! This just got a whole lot interesting!" Greed smirked.

Ed suddenly had an idea and ran forward. "SCAR! You want to know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?"

"In Ishval?" Scar asked.

"The truth about who shot that child and started the uprising? HE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE! IT WAS ENVY DISGUISED AS A SOLDIER!" He yelled, surprising Envy. "These guys orchestrated the entire war!"

Scar growled. "…I'd like to hear more details about this…in-between your screaming." He said, as Gluttony attacked from behind, but Scar used his power on Gluttony again without even looking. "Now tell me…for what purpose did you have for slaughtering my people?!" Electricity was sparking out of Scar and shadows were covering his eyes, reminding Fairy Tail of Laxus. "Depending on your answer… I'll send you to join God… no, you don't deserve to stand by God alongside my fallen brothers! Your only solace for my wrath WILL BE DAMNATION!"

Scar punched the ground really hard, knocking everyone off of their feet by his power and surprising them all, even knocking Natsu down. "Whoa, nice! He's got some pretty good moves for a human!" Greed said.

"Greed, take care of the outsiders." Father ordered.

"Sure!" He said and took off, leaving Natsu alone as Ed was above Greed.

"I know you're still in there, Ling!"

"Nope, just Greed!" He smirked, his hand going metal.

May spotted Ed running after Greed with Natsu joining Ed. "I know him… that's Ling Yao from the Yao clan, right?" She asked and then heard a sadistic growl as she froze up and turned to see Gluttony.

"Yummy…a little girl!" He exclaimed as May quickly ran off. "Woohoo! Appetizer!"

 **"Hey, get away from her!"** Next Double ordered as she chased after Gluttony while Father witnessed the whole battle.

"Hmm…" Father mused as Envy roared in agony over Scar and he backed up… only for Father to be right behind him. "Let's talk a moment. How are you able to use your Alchemy?" He asked, as Scar quickly slammed his palm on his face and used his Alchemy on him. "Hmm…well, you are clearly still transmuting." He said, unfazed by his attack as his eyes widened in surprise. "Physical destruction, no… decomposition, is it?" He asked and surged his power but Scar jumped back.

 _If I jumped a second later… I'd be a dead man!_ He thought as Iris had summoned her Primal Bow and shot him, but like Scar's Alchemy, it didn't work.

 _You've gotta be kidding me! That didn't work either?!_ Iris thought as Scar painfully landed on his back. But suddenly, Iris felt weak from shooting the Primal Bow and collapsed.

"Mister Scar!" May shouted and then Gluttony punched her down.

 **"Shit!"** Next Double cursed as she tried to attack him, but Gluttony grabbed her Keyblade and punched her hard enough to send her flying to a wall further from May, slamming into a wall and falling to the ground, turning back into Next Joker and Next Cyclone.

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Time to eat you!" Gluttony grinned, taking his eyes off of the two and looking at May and Shao Mei as he leaped forward, but Al kicked him away, picked the two up and took off.

"I never asked you to help me…" May groaned.

"Save the stubborn pride for later! These people kill anyone they don't have a use for!" He said as he turned a corner to see a lot of Chimeras. "There's too many of them!"

Behind them, Scar, a knocked out Iris being carried by Wyvern, Light, Horus, Isaac, Tristina, Next Joker, Next Cyclone, Reiji, Buru, Souji, Braig, Isa, Flandre, the Komeiji sisters, Reisen, Jellal, Cirno, Meiling, and the CPU Candidates caught up to them. "I thought you made it outside already!" Scar said.

"Where's the others?!" Al asked.

Isaac turned around. "Dammit, they didn't join us?!"

"They're being held back by the Shadow Pokemon and the Dark Riders! If you go back for them, you'll just get caught as well!" Wyvern said. "Trust me, they'll be fine!"

"But Nan will freak out, you know how he is in this world right now!"

"I know, but he'll handle it just fine! Let's just get the heck out of here for now!" He said and then noticed Gluttony and Envy walking up to them. "Dammit!"

"…Can all of you make it to the surface with this girl?" Al asked.

"Wait, you're going to remain here?! IDIOT! That's not going to do you any good!" Cirno yelled at him.

"And you entrust me with this girl…even though I murdered your friend's parents?" Scar asked.

"I'd rather beat you senseless, and it makes me sick rather to ask you to help, Scar… But right now, we need to save this girl's life!"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I don't understand it, but for some reason, I'm important to them. They're not going to kill me, they said they need me alive"

"I doubt we'll get her safely up to the surface with the condition we're in." Scar said. "And I don't have the intention of turning my back on this place just yet!" He said, placing his hand in the water and using his Alchemy, and then grabbing Al's helmet and throwing it to a pipe, causing a massive explosion.

Al's head came flying back and the armor picked it up. "Geez, what a rude thing to do! You could've warned me you were going to do that!" He said, only to get shoved into a wall by Envy.

"I guess you think it was clever igniting the Hydrogen like that." He said, then seeing everyone long gone. "Where did they go? You better tell me right now!"

"I have no idea!"

Envy turned to Gluttony. "Get up and track their scent, Gluttony!" He said, only to realize that Gluttony had stopped regenerating, much to his shock. "You've used up your regenerative power! Your bodies dying!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

Greed grabbed Ed and slammed him into the ground and pinning him on the ground. "Hey pops! I caught him for ya!"

"Upstairs, I want him taken directly to Wrath… including these so-called heroes as well." He ordered and then Envy returned with a nearly dead Gluttony and a captured Al.

"Man, you guys really made a mess of things, didn't you?" Envy asked. "if you had simply behaved yourselves, we would've let you go a long time ago!" He said, looking at the heroes being pinned down by Shadow Lugia as Envy turned back to normal and guided everyone upstairs, summoning the Heartless to prevent them from going anywhere.

 **End BGM**

Father looked at Gluttony and knelt down, placing his hand on his belly. "I see that you've exhausted the regenerative powers of the stone. There's no need to worry, fear not my son." He said, and impaling Gluttony with his hand and pulling out the Philosopher's Stone, as Gluttony faded away while absorbing the Philosopher's Stone. "I'll recreate you when the time is right, with all of your memories intact."

He then looked at the Kamen Riders and Shadow Pokemon. "Go after the ones who have escaped and bring them to me… destroy them if they resist!" He ordered.

"Oh, believe me… we will." An a familiar Kaijin approached them. It was none other than Gara the Reptile Greeed.

"Gara, where were you?" Kabuki asked.

"In the shadows, waiting for the most opportune moment to strike and seek revenge…the time is now!"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"We should be safe for now." Scar said. "You guys alright?"

"Never better, I've been through worse." Tristina said. _Believe me…a LOT worse._

"You two okay?" Isaac asked, looking at the two sisters.

"Yeah, just a little bruised." Rose said, smiling at him.

"Still, we need to save the others." Jellal said.

"Wow, you all look like a pathetic bunch!" A voice called out.

"Good thing we decided to help after something like that." A female said as they turned to see the Sand Siblings and Killer Bee.

"Need a hand?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea…" Shotaro nodded.

"Then let's do this." Temari smirked.

* * *

 **I have a bad feeling about this...**

 **Deadpool: Like they said, if you'd watched the anime, you'd know what's going on.**

 **WELL EXCUUUUUUUSE ME, DEADPOOL!**

 **EDIT: It seems my editor accidentally deleted Light in the list of people who escaped. Never fear! I put him back in!**


	92. Wrath, Ishval and the Revival of Disney

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Hey, where are you taking us?" Ed asked as Envy was guiding them somewhere.

"Just get in." Envy ordered, getting into the elevator.

"All of us? How are we all going to fit in there?" Nan asked.

"Plus, there's a weight limit you have to worry about." Dante pointed out.

Envy facepalmed. "Typical…"

* * *

 _Several trips later…_

"You're all just a picky bunch, aren't you?" Envy asked as he was disguised as an officer as Nan, Ed and Al were shocked to see where they ended up.

"Are we in Central Command?" Nan asked.

"We are…" Al nodded. "We were right below it!"

"Hey, you guys are plastered with filth." Envy told them.

* * *

 _Several showers later..._

"You saw it? My body is still in there?!" Al asked as Ed was the last one out of the shower.

"It is, I tried to reach out for it, but it said it couldn't go with me, since I wasn't its soul."

"My body, it still exists!" Al exclaimed. "Yes… Yes…!"

"Yes!" Ed finished drying his hair and walked out. "And now we know it's there, we're one step closer to getting it back!" He said and then saw something on Al's shoulder. "…Al, what's that little cat doing in here?"

"Uh…well…you know that little girl?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! SHE'S INSIDE YOUR ARMOR?!"

"Brother! Stop yelling!" Al scolded. "And while we're at it, would you put on some pants?!"

Envy barged in. "Hey, what's the hold up?! Get a move on!" He said as the two of them stared at each other and in the hallway where everyone else is… they heard the two screaming.

"Do you think he…" Nan wondered.

"Oh yeah, he did." Kai nodded.

* * *

 _One dressed up Ed later…_

"Geez, Al… did you really have to bring her along with us?" Ed asked.

"What on earth was I supposed to do? She's hurt pretty bad."

"…Wait, a little girl's inside of Al?" Nan asked.

"HEY!" Envy caught their attention. "Wrath will take over babysitting you now." He said as he let them all in as they saw Bradley casually drinking tea and Mustang sitting on a chair.

"Colonel? What's going on?" Ed asked.

"Where should I begin? Fuery's been shipped south, Fallman's been sent up north, and Breda's been assigned to the west, Lieutenant Hawkeye is a personal assistant to the Fuhrer."

 _What the hell… they're practically holding them hostage!_ Ed thought.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Bradley requested as Deadpool pulled out many chairs from nowhere as they all sat down.

 _Something's not right… there's a lot of us and only one of him._ Erza thought.

 _He's got one sword with him._ Youmu thought.

 _So, he's that confident he can take us all at once._ Mustang thought.

 _Either that or he's downright cocky…_ Nan thought.

Suddenly, May coughed inside Al, causing them to tense up as Al started fake coughing.

"So, what was that in the hospital that day when you came to visit me, you really had us going, didn't you?"

"I don't recall lying, I instructed you to suspect everyone and not to meddle any further. The only thing you need to know is that you're important to us and there's no need for you to dig any deeper. I accept the importance of your role and keep your heads down. You do that and no harm will come to you." He said and then looked at the heroes. "Especially you since your meddlesome ways have put the Legion in quite the situation. If you simply behaved yourselves, we wouldn't be in this situation now, would we?"

 _Legion?_ Mustang, Ed and Al thought before Ed growled.

"Well, that's great for us, but what about the people who aren't lucky enough to be considered sacrifices?" Ed asked.

"There's nothing that you need to know that I already told you. Is that clear, Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Hmph, you chose that as my title. I only joined the military because I thought it'd help us get our bodies back, but now… now I know what the State Alchemist program really is, you're using it as a way to recruit your sacrifices! Well, I'm not going to let you use me to accomplish your sick goals!" He tossed the pocket watch to him. "I resign my title as a State Alchemist!"

"The symbol of a dog… fittingly crusted with blood."

"Your plans are gonna fail, I swear on my own grave that I'm going to stop you, I'll warn the State Alchemists, I'll tell them-"

"What was that lovely young girl's name again?" Bradley interrupted Ed. "Ah yes, it's Winry Rockbell."

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Your automail engineer, and you grew up with her in Resembool, if I'm not mistaken. She's practically a family member isn't she? I've heard she's grown a name for herself with her customers in Rush Valley, such a sweet and trusting girl."

Ed growled. "You stay away from her! Just leave her out of this!"

"Well, that's up to you." He said, sliding the watch back to Ed. "If you'd rather not take it, then I will have to simply cut her down." He threatened. "And I will also go for the youngsters as well…starting with the Sky Dragon Slayer."

"What?!" Erza's eyes widened in shock as Wendy paled at this, fear in her eyes.

"Then I will go down the list… from the CPU Candidates… all the way down to that obnoxious little brat that you call Rose."

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"If you touch one little hair on my niece…" Minene growled. "I'll lodge a bullet between your eyes so fast, you won't know what happened."

"The same goes for Maria Jr too." Yuno said. "I got a katana with your name on it."

"Horus may not be my son…" Palutena growled. "But that doesn't mean I'll still kick your butt if you touch him!"

"Touch Light…and I'll sic Reshiram on you." N growled darkly.

"And Lucario." Rosa growled.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

 _Cutting down the one girl is one thing… but the little kids?_ Zeref thought. _You sick bastard…_

 _It's just a matter of time before you unleash all of that anger._ Apollo smirked.

"If I wasn't locked up… my Keyblade will be pressed against his neck." Sabrina growled. "He's lucky."

"He'll know the true meaning of fearing the darkness when I'm done with him." Riku growled.

"…You guys scare me sometimes." Namine sweatdropped.

"They have every right to be angry… our niece is in danger because of this bastard!" Kairi growled.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

Natsu slammed his fists on the table. "IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST HARM WENDY LIKE THAT, YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

"That can be arranged." Bradley said. "I will have the pleasure to cut down Fairy Tail if you even think about intervening to save the girl's life."

"We don't abandon our comrades!" He growled.

 _I'm just glad Isaac didn't hear this… but I am so going to tell him this._ Nan thought.

"Sir, I have to ask." Al said, trying to cut the tension between Bradley and Natsu. "If we're going to continue serving under your watch, will you please allow us to keep searching for a way to keep our original bodies back. Please, sir!"

"…I don't see why not…as long as you don't interfere with our plans." He said, still glaring at Natsu before turning his gaze to Mustang. "And what about you, Colonel. You wouldn't do something so petty as to quit the military."

"…Good question, I'm on a short leash here. I still find it preferable to giving up…and I still have my ambitions, your plans don't change that so I'll hang on to this, and I'll retain my rank too."

"That's fine with me, we have nothing more to discuss." He said as they all stood up.

"I would like to ask you one question, sir."

"Would you now?"

"Were you the one who murdered General Hughes?" He asked as everyone but the Wielders, Deadpool and Tohka looked at him in horror.

"No, that was not me."

"Then who did?"

"Colonel, I agreed to one question."

"…We'll be leaving now." Mustang said as they all started to walk out.

"Just one moment, Alphonse." Bradley said as he took out his sword and impaled his side, causing everyone to freeze up and then he removed it, seeing no blood on his blade.

"Uh, is that all…?" Al asked.

"That's all. You're now dismissed." He said as they walked out with everyone sighing in relief while Erza had to hug Wendy in comfort…while Al and Ed were busy freaking out at the moment.

 **End BGM**

"Whoa, that was too close!" Al exclaimed.

 _I almost got stabbed in the head!_ May thought.

"That bastard makes me sick… I wanted to punch his lights out!" Natsu growled.

"You know how hard it is to restrain myself? IT'S NOT FUN." Deadpool said. "I was THIS close to blowing his head off with my rocket launcher!"

"Oh hey, Colonel, you got any change?" Ed asked.

"You want my money now?" Mustang asked.

"Just give it!" Ed said and grabbed it from his hand. "Geez, is that all you got? Really?"

Mustang growled. "It's apparently more than you've got!"

"Sure, whatever, see ya!" Ed took off.

"Sorry Colonel, we'll explain everything later!" Al ran off after Ed while everyone looked at each other and took off after the brothers.

"What the hell's with them?" Mustang wondered and then his eyes widened. "No, the Lieutenant!" He took off outside. "Lieutenant!" He shouted…only to see Armstrong, causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Everything okay, Colonel? You seem to be slightly discomposed."

"Well, how do you expect me to appear? I was expecting a young woman standing there, not a mustached muscle man…"

"Colonel?" A woman asked as Mustang looked up to see Riza unharmed.

"Lieutenant!"

"I was getting worried…" She said before realizing what she said. "Uh, Lieutenant Hawkeye, reporting back from latrine break, sir! Major Armstrong happened to be passing by, he was nice enough to watch my post for me. Thanks for everything major, I appreciate it."

"It was no trouble at all."

"So you didn't run off." Mustang said.

"Someone once told me to never give up, no matter what and once was all I needed."

"Just don't ever tell me you wished you'd run when you have the chance, alright?"

"It's too late for regrets."

* * *

 _At Rush Valley…_

The phone went off and Winry answered it. "Hello? Ed? Well, this is a surprise. You didn't break your automail again, did you?"

"What? No! I'm calling because…well…is everything alright? Have you noticed anything weird…like any suspicious people following you?"

"Well, Ed…"

"Yeah?"

"You're creeping me out." Winry said, as everyone but the Wielders, Tohka and Deadpool anime fell from this… though they did sweatdrop at this.

"WHAT'S CREEPY?!" Ed demanded to know.

"It's just… well, it's just pretty rare to get a call from you and I never heard you worry about me. This is weirder than a snowstorm in the summer."

Ed growled in irritation. "WELL FINE, MAYBE I WON'T WORRY!"

"Thank you, Ed." Ed jawdropped. "Really, it means a lot."

* * *

 _Back at the phone booth…_

"Uh, sure… You certain everything's okay right? Uh-huh… okay… bye." Ed hung up as they all sighed. "I think she's still safe for now."

"You know, it's that kind of desperate worry they're going to manipulate you with." A voice said as they all saw Greed at the phone booth, as he just appeared out of nowhere as some of them yelled in surprise.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" Nan yelled.

"Ling!" Ed exclaimed.

"No, it's Greed, still!"

Natsu's fists burst into flame. "What do YOU want?"

"Your pal asked me to bring this to you." He handed them something as Ed took it.

"What does it say? It's in some other language!" Ed said.

"Yeah, I know, but he said he wanted you to deliver it to some girl."

"Lan Fan? Is this some kind of trick, 'cause if you follow us and try to kill her…"

"I got more class than that, alright? And as a rule of thumb, I don't fight women…and another rule of mine is never tell a lie, but hey… it's your call." He walked away.

"Hey wait, Ling!"

"It's still Greed, kid!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the other group…_

"Geez, do you even know where we're going?" Iris asked after waking up, but Scar didn't reply back. "Hello, earth to Ishvalan!"

"We're lost. I'm calling it now." Cirno said.

"I wonder where he's taking us?" Temari wondered.

 _Who is that godless monster?_ Scar thought. _What cause would bring a Civil War and ravage an entire country?_

"Is someone there?" A voice asked as they looked down to see Marcoh.

"Is that who I think it is?" Rose asked.

"Yep!" Maria Jr. nodded.

"Who are you? Did you come from outside?" He asked as a drop of blood from Scar fell and landed in front of him. "I can help you if you're injured, why don't you come down here? Is everything alright outside? It's safe to come down, the guard won't be back for a while. Let me help you with your injuries, I'm actually a doctor."

Scar lifted the vent and hopped down with the others. "So you're an Ishvalan, was your head wounded in the… you're not the one known as Scar, are you?!"

"Tell me who you are first, and what you are doing down here." Scar ordered.

Marcoh started before laughing as he knelt down and grabbed Scar's legs. "This must be fate! I'm the alchemist responsible for the extermination of your people!" He said as everyone's but Isaac and Tristina's eyes widened at this.

* * *

 _With May…_

"Nothing serious, just a mild concussion." Doctor Knox said. "She'll be fine within a few days of rest." He said.

"I'm so relieved." Al said as joining him was Eirin, Alice, Nue, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not!" Knox snapped, causing them all to flinch at this. "You seem to think that this is a hospital, you've filled my house with patients! Where am I supposed to sleep now?! Tell me that!"

"Guys…?" Lan Fan walked in.

"Lan Fan!" Al exclaimed as the others ran with him while Knox was still ranting to himself. "What are you doing?! You shouldn't be out of bed!"

"I'm alright… isn't he with you?"

"He's not, but he's still alive… but I got a message for you!" He said, giving the message that Greed gave them as Lan Fan read it as her eyes widened and walked away, tearing up.

"Lan Fan? You okay?" Lucy asked, sounding concerned.

"It says…he found a Philosopher's Stone. The young lord has saved our clan…and now we have to return to our country, we've got to return the news to our people! Where is he? Will you take me to him?" He asked, but they all looked away, not wanting to reveal what happened to him. "What's wrong? Why are all of you so quiet? Has something happened to the young lord?! Please talk to me, where is the prince?!"

* * *

 _With the prince, or as he is now, Greed…_

Bradley walked over to him. "So what do you think of that body, Greed? Decent enough?"

"Oh, you must be Wrath. Yeah, the body's great." He then laughed. "Listen to this, it's royalty! The kid was a prince of Xing! The funny thing is, he let me take control, he thought I could make him Emperor or something. What an ambitious little brat."

"I spoke to him once about politics, his naïve theories on leadership were amusing. He said his king's duty is to the people, as if the people actually mattered while ruling a country. The fool, look where his allegiance to the people got him now. Typical humans."'

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ling's voice yelled. "Don't underestimate humans!" He said as Bradley looked at him in surprise.

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I know, I know, he's patient." Greed said, as he was back to normal. "Just waiting for any chance he can get, I gotta stay on my toes!"

Bradley chuckled. "He must be reconsidering his ambitions." He said and walked away. "Now that he's taken a monster like you into his flesh."

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

"Fuhrer Bradley is a Homunculus?!" Armstrong asked in shock as they were in a car. "it can't be… the only thing I've wanted to do is protect my fellow countrymen!" He said, his fist trembling in anger. "And I'm not the only one… so many soldiers put their trust in the military…and this…this is the truth…!" His whole body was trembling.

"You can resign, Major." Mustang said as Armstrong looked at him. "With your disposition, I'm afraid you'll suffer otherwise." He said as Armstrong flashbacked to the war.

 _"How can we fight a war like this?! It's wrong!"_

 _"Major! You're disobeying an order! You're dismissed! Call Central for a replacement alchemist!"_

"I collapsed at Ishval, I couldn't bring myself to stay and fight, the military's fight was ghastly, I could see the malignance! But still, I chose to turn away and run when I should've stayed and fought to protest their actions! That decision…it's haunted me every day since then! It makes me sick to abandon my beliefs…and now that I face the military again, I have to fight… I couldn't live with myself if I ran away now."

"And how do you plan on handling this, Colonel?" Riza asked.

"The Fuhrer asked me that, I told him I wasn't going to quit and ruin my ambitions." He replied as the two looked at him in surprise. "The Fuhrer sounded like he was downright eager to reveal his true nature as a Homunculus to me. It appears he wants me to know that there's someone even more powerful giving him orders. Seems they're testing me. I have to admit, I'm honored."

"You seem surprisingly calm…"

"I dunno, it's just… well, it just seems similar to the battle with Lust. I've been called a human weapon and a monster. Maybe I deserve it, but I can tell you this much, I've never felt more human than when I'm fighting real monsters."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Lan Fan…_

"I see, he's accepted the stone." Lan Fan quietly said. "And let the beast take control…"

"If only I could've stopped him…" Natsu growled. "That idiot… it's like he's trying to get all of us killed."

"No need to beat yourself up." Lan Fan told him. "I'm upset with myself for being unable to protect him, but the prince… he's not gone. He's just trapped inside this Greed creature, right?" She asked as she tried to get up. "I need your help, I need a new arm… as soon as possible."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alice asked. "You haven't healed yet."

"I need an automail engineer _now._ Please help me!" She begged.

"Alright, but you need to get your strength back first." Eirin said. "We have to ask Doctor Knox to make you some food." She said as they all turned and saw May peeking in the door.

"Uh, I don't think you should be up yet!" Al said. "It's uh…May Chang, right?"

Lan Fan's eyes widened. "May?!"

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

May quickly threw a knife at Lan Fan, but she quickly blocked it with a book as the knife impaled it. "Oh, Levy's not going to like that… or even Patchy or Flare for that matter." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about that!" Lucy scolded. "Just what the heck is going on here?!"

May smirked. "You're a watchdog for the Yao clan!"

"I know you too, you're the Chang heiress."

"Very good, I'm the seventeenth daughter, princess May Chang!"

"I also know why you're in this country… to obtain immortality!"

"Too bad you won't live to see me get it!"

Lan Fan got up and held a kunai. "You won't even leave this room, princess!" She said as May held several knives.

"Okay, break it up! There's not need to fight like this!" Lucy got between them.

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our country!" They both yelled as Lucy sweatdropped at this.

"My wounds aren't going to slow me down!"

"Is that so? Well, neither will mine!"

Lucy growled in annoyance. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAID-"

 **End BGM**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Knox yelled, slamming metal plates on their heads. "You're supposed to be resting in bed!" He said, unaware of a sulking Lucy in the corner since he beat her to the punch as Wendy and Nue were comforting her.

"Quit trying to interfere with the affairs of our-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE AFFAIRS OF YOUR COUNTRY, DUMBASS!" Knox snapped. "Geez, it doesn't matter where you're from, you're both my patients." He walked away while May and Lan Fan glared at each other and then he turned around. "You're not planning on making an even larger mess here, are you? Because if you are, you might release an unknown pathogen in the floorboards and _kill_ everyone in the house."

* * *

 _With Ed…_

Ed walked through the streets alone. _I was able to use my Alchemy again… but why would Scar and that little girl used theirs when I couldn't? The State Alchemists couldn't even use their Alchemy either… so what the heck is going on here?_

* * *

 _With Marcoh and the others…_

"They forced me to follow through with their plans, I've made a stone for them and I used the lives for countless Ishvalans to do it…and now they're forcing me to cooperate on an experiment likely to result in another genocide! I beg you, please stop it! You'll have to kill me! Please, please take my life, my own death is my own form of revenge that I have!" Marcoh begged. "Your appearance here…right now… you're like a God to me!"

Scar's eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed Marcoh by the face and pushed him down as their eyes widened as they tried to save him, but Isaac, Tristina and Shotaro prevented them from doing so. "Tell me everything about Ishval, I want to hear the entire story! What did you use my people for?! You'll tell me…all of it! Give me the truth before my right hand destroys you!" He threatened.

* * *

 _Sometime in the past…_

 **BGM: Requiem For The Brigadier General**

 _"So, you've decided to become a soldier after all. That's all the proof I need. You're not ready to learn Flame Alchemy."_

 _"But sir, I am! It's the only thing I have left. I mean, haven't I learned the fundamentals of Alchemy?" Mustang asked._

 _"Of course you have, and I regret even teaching you that much. Now that I know what you plan on using it for." Mustang's master, Berthold Hawkeye, started coughing soon after._

 _"But, Alchemy should be used for the people. Master, our country is constantly under threat from all sides, the military needs Alchemists. It's a matter of defending our homes, if we don't-"_

 _"I'm tired of hearing that vile redderick." He said and then started coughing again._

 _"I can't stand to see you like this. There's no reason for a man of your stature to suffer in this kind of squaller. If you would simply join the military, you could get grants for your research, I don't want-"_

 _"I don't need a grant for something I've already completed."_

 _"You've finished your research?"_

 _"I've created the most powerful Alchemy, it would only cause tragedy if I placed it in the wrong hands, and now that I've finished it, I've allowed myself to grow complacent. We alchemists are hungry creatures, we must continue to hunt for knowledge for as long as we live, if we forgo seeing the truth, then we'll allow ourselves to die. Trust me, I've been dead for a long time." He said and he suddenly started coughing severely._

 _"Master!" Mustang shouted, watching him cough so hard he fell out of bed. "Are you alright?! Master Hawkeye!"_

 _Blood was coming out of Hawkeye's mouth. "Look after…my daughter…she's in possession of… my research… look after her…" He said…and took his last breath._

* * *

 _Later, at the cemetery…_

 _"You've done so much, I don't think I can thank you enough." A younger Riza said._

 _"It's the least I can do, after everything he's taught me." He handed her a card. "You can take this, you can call me in the military if you have to." He said as she took it. "Let me guess, you also don't approve of me becoming a soldier. Your father told me soldiers are left to die like trash like on the side of the road. That may be, but I know it's the only way to make a difference, and I know I'll never be happy if I don't try to make this country a better place."_

 _He then looked at Riza but turned away. "Man, that sounded pretty childish, huh?"_

 _"Not at all, there's nothing childish about caring. I'd like to believe that you're serious about this, that you really do care. Can I trust you, Roy…with my father's research?"_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End Flashback_

Riza heard her dog barking while taking a shower, and when she got dressed soon after… Hayate was happily sitting on Ed's chest while the others sweatdropped at this. "No, Hayate. Bad dog." She scolded and then Ed got up. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's okay. Happens all the time." He said. "So…I heard you're working with the fuhrer."

"Yeah."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Looks like things were getting serious." She said, cleaning her gun.

"Yeah, but I didn't use it. I didn't have to…well, I couldn't pull the trigger." Riza looked at him in surprise. "It's pathetic, huh? If I just… well, I was just useless…"

"Tell me what happened."

"You know Scar? We found out that he murdered Winry's parents. She could've shot him, but deep down, I knew that would be wrong…and all of a sudden, that gun looked like something evil… next thing I knew, I stopped her. I honestly think I would've shot him if we weren't there. She could hardly stop crying once I got the gun away…and it's my fault, I got no resolve. I only managed to make things worse…" He said, while Kai and Maria sighed, remembering how they made things worse back at Hyperdimension, but then looked at Flare who seemed like she was over it.

 _Wait, she doesn't look sad…_ Kai thought. _Oh my god, did she get over the pain?!_

Maria's eyes widened. _No way…_

Julia and Hina blinked in surprise and looked at each other, then at Flare as they both had a look as if they were going to ask her later.

"You're just dwelling on this stuff because you made it back alive." Riza said. "You need to stay focused on living, that's how you'll help Winry. How else will you protect her…after all, you love her don't you?" He said as Ed did a spit take on Hayate as he was blushing at this.

"No no no no, it's not like that! It's just we've been friends since we were kids and she's like family to me, I mean, of course, I'm gonna protect her, y'know…!" He said, laughing nervously.

"Admit it, Ed! You liiiiiike her!" Happy grinned.

"SHUT UP, CAT!"

"…What happened with Scar, I'm sorry… but this only added to your burdens." Riza apologized.

"I've gotta ask, does it feel like a burden to you?" Ed asked.

"I've lost the rights to look at it that way. So I'd be wrong to complain, I'm not proud of it…but I'm killed too many to feel sorry for myself. Besides, I can't deny that I was the one who chose this path."

"You mean Ishval? Would you mind if I asked?"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"It's time to confess. Tell me your sins. What did you do to my people?" Scar asked Marcoh.

* * *

 _Back at Riza's…_

 **BGM: Beneath the City**

"Ishval is a harsh and barren country, filled with rocks and sand." Riza began. "Considering the terrain, it's not surprising that it would give birth to a strange religion…or it's people would be so earnest and resolute. It's only natural that our faction of the population would protest the country's annexation from Amestris. Their mistrust was soon justified."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _There was a little innocent girl being shot by the State Alchemist who was actually Envy in disguise._

"That one bullet changed everything." Riza continued. "Their mistrust turned to outrage and dissidence spread like a contagion."

 _There was an explosion and people walking with pitchforks and other weapons, with a map of Amestris burning up._

"It soon escalated into a civil war, and the fighting lasted several long years…until a single one paged document determined the Ishvalan's fate. Executive Order 366, the official order to initiate the Ishvalan War of Extermination."

 _State Alchemists were getting ready to fight and shooting cannons, then an explosion happened in a building._

"It was like hell on earth, the area was tainted with human decay and the desert sand soaked up the blood like a sponge."

 _There were Ishvalan getting sniped from a distance._

"Most combat is blind, a normal soldier might fire erratically without a clear target in mind, but it's different for snipers. Someone is sure to die when we pull the trigger. Where other soldiers don't always have the direct line of sight on the effects of their actions, snipers do…and of course, the State Alchemists."

 _"Listen here! I am the Iron Blood Alchemist, Basque Grand! Iron and blood, I am both soldier and weapon! Now stand down, I am the only man able to take a lead on this battle!"_

 _Basque Grand punched a wall that caused chains to fly everywhere, Mustang causing an explosion, a wall being formed up and soldiers shooting trapped Ishvalans, a paranoid Armstrong, and various others until it switched to medical tents, showing the beaten down State Alchemists._

 _"They took my leg! Those savages vala dogs! Damn them! DAAAAAMN THEM!"_

 _"Hey, Roy! Roy Mustang!" Hughes caught Mustang's attention._

 _"So, you got deployed too." Hughes said as they walked off somewhere together. "Well, it's good to see you. Although, you've changed the last time I saw you."_

 _"I could say the same, Hughes. You have the eyes of a killer."_

 _"Yeah…" He nodded. "Look at this country, it's not exactly the future we imagined back in the country."_

 _"Yeah, I guess that future could never be."_

 _"Captain! You have a letter." A messenger ran up to Hughes._

 _"Oh, thank you." He said as he looked at it…and suddenly let out a maniacal laugh._

 _"What, what's wrong?" Mustang asked._

 _"I still got a beautiful future…and her name is Gracia!" Mustang sweatdropped. "She's patiently waiting at Central for the day I can come home!" He then realized something. "…All alone…" He muttered and growled in anger. "ARGH, HOW LONG BEFORE SOME JERK PUTS THE MOVES ON HER?!" He immediately calmed down. "No, Gracia would never do that to me, she'd never have an affair like that…but she is all alone…"_

 _"…Hey Hughes, I got a little advice for you. It happens in movies and in novels all the time, the soldiers who never shut up about the girls back home… they don't make it."_

 _"Not funny, Roy…" He then sighed. "Alright then, I can make it to this day. This letter is all I need, I can make it tomorrow again…even in this damn battlefield might not let me see it."_

 _"I can't picture any way out of this war. No matter how much military force we throw at it, the desert seems to just suck it up like water, all of this destruction for what purpose? All that's left is sand."_

 _"True. It seems a little excessive to suppress an uprising."_

 _They then heard footsteps approaching as they turned to see Riza with baggage over her eyes. "Hello Major Mustang, long time no see. Do you still remember me?"_

Damn, this war… even her. _Mustang thought._ She has the eyes of a killer too.

* * *

Back at what's left of Ishval…

 _"Maybe you can answer this Major. Why are we being ordered to kill citizens when we should be the ones protecting them? I thought Alchemy would be used to help people. So why is it being used to kill them instead?!" Riza asked._

 _"Because that's the job we State Alchemists have been given to do." Another voice said as they looked at another man. "You ask why we're here killing these people instead of protecting them? Because this is a war and that's what soldier's do. Isn't that right?"_

 _Mustang glared at the man. "You think this is our job, to cause tragedy?"_

 _"Well, that's how it seems. But let's see… tell me miss, you're not very happy to be here, are you? Well, you don't appear to be, but can you honestly tell me in that split second when you take down an enemy, you don't allow yourself to feel the slightest tinge in satisfaction and pride in skills? Well, miss marksman?"_

 _Mustang grabbed the man by the collar. "That's enough, Kimblee!"_

 _"I'll tell you what I don't get, did you people expect something different? You act like you're surprised, like you didn't choose this. Did you put on that uniform thinking you wouldn't be asked to kill? The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it. Look straight at the people you kill, don't take your eyes off of them for a second…and don't EVER forget them, because I promise they won't forget you."_

 _The bell suddenly went off. "Oh, too bad, there's the bell. Time for me to get back to work."_

 _"I've got to head out too." Hughes said. "See you later, Roy."_

 _"…Hughes, can you tell me why you fight?"_

 _"It's simple, I don't want to die. That's the only reason…but reasons are always simple."_

 _There was then a huge explosion that everyone saw._ If that's so, what the hell is the reason for this war?!

* * *

 _With the others..._

"The reason? There is one…but it's worse than you can imagine." Marcoh said as Scar glared at him before. Marcoh told of how the military had Ishvalans bound together in a transmutation circle as he could remember them screaming in agony before they were dead, creating a Philosopher's Stone.

To say that Scar was pissed off would be an understatement as he grabbed Marcoh by the collar. "You took the lives of my people to create a Philosopher's Stone?! What happened to this stone?!"

"It was given to Major Kimblee… he was known as the Crimson Alchemist!"

"Did you see what this man looked like? Did he have black hair and cold eyes?"

"Yes!"

"My brother…" Scar growled and pushed him down. "Keep talking!"

"Everything changed…that single stone turned the battle around!"

* * *

 _Back to the flashback..._

 _"Ah, what a beautiful sound. It doesn't get any better than that, I can feel it deep in my bones, like a part of me that I never noticed before, that sound is an extension of my being…and this land…this land is governed by death, I will paint it red with this shard of destruction!" Kimblee put the Philosopher's Stone in his mouth. "I couldn't dream of a more fulfilling job!"_

 _He clapped his hands together, creating destruction of Scar and his people down below. "SUCH A BEATUIFUL SOUND! LIKE A SYMPHONY! THIS STONE IS AMAZING!"_

"It didn't take long after that." Riza said. "The Ishvalans were slaughtered. With no other choice, they surrendered. The High Priest of Ishvala, Low Glow, offered himself to the Fuhrer on behalf of his people."

 _"So, you're asking me to take your life in place of the remaining tens of thousands of Ishvalans." Bradley said._

 _"That's correct. I stand-"_

 _"How arrogant of you. Do you seriously believe that your single is equivalent multitude of your fathers? Your stature has gone to your head. The life of any individual human is only worth_ one _life. That's all, nothing more and nothing less. Your life is not enough to call off the extermination."_

 _"How can you be so inhuman?!"_

 _"You will suffer the hammer of God!"_

 _"God, you say?" Bradley asked. "Now, this is intriguing. How much longer do you think your God plans to wait before unleashing his fury?"_

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _"Just how many thousands of lives must I take before he decides to strike me down?"_

 _"You're a monster!"_

 _"Open your eyes. God is nothing more than a construct created by man to inspire fear and promote order. If you wish to see me struck down, for all these atrocities, use your hands to do so, not God's!"_

"…And that's it. The war was soon over and we were all discharged and returned to our homes."

 _"Now we know, we really are expendable as garbage to them." Hughes said._

 _"Yeah, the power of one man, it doesn't amount to much." Mustang agreed. "But that doesn't matter, of what little strength I have, I'll do whatever it takes…to protect the people I love and in turn, they'll protect the ones they love. It seems the least we tiny humans can do together." He said, looking at Bradley._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _"So, you decided to take this path after all, even after what you went through in Ishval."_

 _"Yes sir, if the world truly operates, based on the principles of Equivalent Exchange, then we soldiers have plenty to give back. If this world is to prosper, then it is our duty to carry the bodies of the dead across a river of blood to their resting place."_

 _Mustang stood up. "From now on, I'm assigning you to be my assistant. I feel like I can trust you to watch my back. Although, I expect you to understand what this means, you'll be able to shoot me in the back as well. If I ever deviate from this path, then I want you to shoot me, and I'm trusting you to do so. Do you accept my offer?"_

 _"Of course I do, sir. I'll follow you into hell if you ask me too."_

* * *

 _End flashback..._

"But even if the Colonel does become the Fuhrer, how will that change the fact that this is still a military state?" Ed asked.

"Well, it won't. The first thing we'll have to do is restore power to the parliament, we'll take it back from the military, and make it democratic again. Only after the fact the full extent of the military's corruption has been brought to light and this country will move forward."

"What do you mean?"

"For example, those who are praised as heroes during the Ishvalan campaign, will be brought to trial as war criminals." She replied as their eyes widened in horror. "That's right, in a just peaceful world, after all we've done, we'll be seen as mass murderers."

"And the Colonel is trying to make sure this happens?! Isn't that like trying to commit suicide?!" He asked. "But the Homunculi were the ones who were pulling the strings! They caused the Civil War!"

"Even if they were the ones responsible for it, we were the soldiers who carried it out. You should never avert your eyes from death, never forget the people you've killed. Trust me, no matter how much time passes, they will never forget the ones who killed them."

Ed growled. "It's not right…!"

"You don't have time to worry about us, your hands are already full, you need to look after your brother, Ed…and you need to get your bodies back. You better get to it, there are plenty of people who are waiting for that day."

 _One day… we WILL get our bodies back…_ Ed thought.

* * *

 _With Al and the others…_

"Goodnight Doctor Knox, sorry for the intrusion!" Al said as they all waved goodbye to him.

"Excuse me, mister armor?" May caught his attention. "I just wanted to thank you for your help, you've saved both of our lives!"

Al chuckled and knelt down. "My name is not Mister Armor, it's Alphonse Elric."

"Your name is Elric?"

"You remember Edward Elric, don't you? The little alchemist you screamed at? Well, I'm actually his younger brother. It's kind of a long story, but I lost my body."

"So you're Edward's younger brother, huh?" May wondered. "You probably look just like him then."

"How rude! For starters, I'm way taller than my brother is, and I don't have a mean face like his, and I'm a much better fighter too!" He proudly said. "And I don't have a temper like he does, I'm a gentleman!"

May's eyes lit up, as her new fantasy land was Al. "OH, ALPHONSE!" She lovingly said. "I really hope you'll get your body back soon!"

"Oh…well thank you." He said.

"Something tells me she's in love with a suit of armor now." Nue said.

"What a cute and active imagination." Lucy grinned.

"Yeah, it's not as messed up as Juvia's." Natsu chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hope you're decent, doc." Envy knocked on his door. "Time for your supper." He said as he opened the door to see nobody inside it. "Huh, it sure is quiet in here. Are you thinking about Ishval and crying yourself to sleep?" He asked as he then turned his head and gasped while his eyes widened.

What he saw before him was a beheaded corpse leaning on a wall and blood was splattered everywhere…and there was a word written in blood on the wall.

Vengeance.

"Vengeance, huh?" Envy asked as he threw the plate to the ground. "Dammit! It's Scar! Marcoh must've told him about his role in Ishval!"

* * *

 _Back at Riza's…_

"I'll let you all know if I find anything knew." She said.

Ed turned around. "The Fuhrer's basically made you his hostage. Will you be alright?"

"Well, it's all in how you look at it, I guess. If I'm this close to him, I have a better chance of killing him in his sleep."

Nan sweatdropped. "Yikes…"

Ed forced a smile. "You scare me…" He said and remembered something. "Oh, pass this on for me, tell the Colonel that Scar is back." He said as they all walked out the door, but then he stopped walking. "Hey, Lieutenant…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I just want to say thanks… for telling all of us about Ishval."

Riza smiled and then waved goodbye to them all and as soon as they got outside, they saw Al and the others walking. "Guys!" Ed called out to them.

"Oh hey!" Natsu waved to them.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"That's terrible, it's tough to even hear about Ishval." Al said.

"And she didn't hold back, even though some of us are kids." Ed muttered. "They say an alchemist who seeks after the truth, and yet, we know nothing about what happened in Ishval."

"Well, just Nan and the others, but we other Wielders, Deadpool, and Tohka know about it." Kai quietly muttered, but loud enough for Nan to hear.

"…I hate you…"

Kai chuckled. "Love you too, buddy." She winked at him as he just rolled his eyes at her.

"You think the Colonel's concerned about what'll happen after he gets what he wants?" Al asked.

"I knew I would be if I were him, you know? …Hey Al, what are you going to do after you get your real body back? I mean, afterwards?"

"Well, let's see… I really want to eat Winry's apple pie." He replied as everyone laughed at this. "And what about you?" He asked.

"Hmm, I've been so busy trying to get our bodies back, I haven't even thought about what happens next." Ed stood up and stretched. "I think the first thing is to make some courtesy calls. Let Granny and our teacher now that we're alright."

"Yeah, of course, they both helped us out so much." Al nodded. "And you know what? They'll be smiling when they see us."

"Yeah."

"That'll be nice…just to see them smile."

Ed grinned. "Yeah."

Al stood up. "I know things are rough right now, but I'm starting to cheer up."

"Well, I've found a trace of hope for us."

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You know how our alchemy wouldn't work when we were under Central Command? Well, guess what? It wasn't working _above ground_ either."

"But, what about Scar and that girl… or the others for that matter?" Al asked.

"We don't use Alchemy. We use magic." Natsu grinned.

"We have Keyblades." Flare said.

"We have Danmaku." Remilia said.

"So that explains it… they have nothing to do with alchemy." Ed muttered. "But, Scar and the little girl did use alchemy."

"Well, if that's the case…then they're doing something different…something we don't know about."

"Yeah, which means we haven't reached a dead end yet!"

* * *

 _The next day…_

"You mean she's gone?! The little obnoxious girl left?!" Ed asked.

"Yeah, sometime this morning." Knox replied.

"…Where was she going?!"

"She didn't tell me."

Ed hung up the phone in annoyance. "We can still find her!"

"But the city is huge." Al pointed out. "We don't have any clues… we can have the girls from this Gensokyo world take a look."

"You know how hard it is to find one single person in a huge city? It'll take hours." Marisa pointed out.

"And if I just use my time stopping abilities, I probably still won't be able to find her." Sakuya said.

"Ah, that may be true… but we _do_ have a clue!" Ed grinned. "That panda bear!"

* * *

 _With Havoc…_

"What the hell is that?" Havoc asked, looking at some weights that Breda dropped by.

"They're a gift from me."

"Oh come on, couldn't you have given me some magazines with girls in them?!"

Breda let out a small smile and walked away. "These should keep you from slacking off while we're gone."

"Leaving already?"

"Yep, gonna eat some of that famous Western cuisine. Hold down the fort until we get back."

"Right."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Here you go boy." Fuery was giving a drumstick to Hayate. "Eat up so you can become big and strong. You be good, look after everyone."

"Sergeant Fuery." A voice called out to him as he saw Fallman walk up to him.

"Oh, Officer Fallman, I thought you already left for the north."

"I've gotta return something to the Colonel, first." He said and then looked up. "Oh man, we weren't in Central for very long. You're being deployed to Southern Command, right?"

"Yes, sir. The opposite from you."

"It's going to be so cold, I always get the worst posts. Well, I gotta get moving. You take care, Sergeant."

Fuery saluted. "Yes sir, I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

* * *

 _Later…_

There was a knock on Mustang's door and Riza came in. "Sorry for the interruption."

"Oh, sure…"

"I just came back to get something I've left."

"Ah, right."

"I've got intel that Scar's back on the prowl."

"I guess I'll have to watch out for him, then. Things are going to be tough without my bodyguard."

"…Just don't get killed, Sir."

"Sure, you must be anxious, huh?"

"Maybe I've picked the wrong person to side with, after all."

"Then go ahead and shoot me, if that's what you think. You promised me that you would."

"You haven't gotten quite that bad."

Mustang chuckled. "You're too kind, Lieutenant."

Riza saluted. "Well then, Colonel. See you later."

He returned the salute. "Until then."

Riza walked out the door but turned around. "One other thing, try not to slack off too much."

"Right." He nodded and she walked out the door as he opened up the chess board and took out the pieces. _My pawn…_

 _"Yeah, it started off as a hobby of mine!"_ Fuery.

 _My Bishop._

 _"Yes sir! I consider it an honor!"_ Fallman.

 _My Rook._

 _"Hello, sir."_ Breda.

 _My Knight._

 _"I doubt I'm the brightest guy you'll meet, but I do know how to shoot!"_ Havoc.

 _And worst of all…_

 _"I'll follow you into hell if you want."_ Hawkeye.

 _They even taken my queen. But… I'm still not in checkmate._ He unscrewed the bottom part of the King to see a piece of paper. _Not yet, anyway._

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hey, have you seen this cat? I'm trying to find the girl who owns it." Ed asked, as he had a ridiculously wrong drawing of the panda while everyone else had an exact drawing of the panda.

"No, it looks like this. We promise it's not some weird alien." Al said.

* * *

 _Later…_

Nan sat down on the bench. "My god, how hard is it to find one little panda?"

"Tell me about it." Alex muttered.

"Never in my entire life would I search for a freaking panda." Flash muttered.

"Why can't that girl own a dog, it makes much more sense." Alicia sighed in annoyance. "Remind me to pound that little escape artist later."

"If we can find her, that is." Natsu muttered.

"Actually, they might not be in Central anymore." Kai said.

"What makes you say that?" Nan asked. "And don't you _dare_ reply with 'Well, if you've seen the anime', it gets annoying!"

"Who's the guy that said it felt like the original?"

"That's because it started out that way! I didn't want to watch the same thing!"

"Didn't want to watch the same thing? This is coming from the guy that loved to watch Revenge of the Sith all the time!"

"Movies are different! And that movie's awesome!"

"And yet you said you didn't want to watch the same thing and yet you watch that damned movie all the time! Isn't that hypocritical?"

"NOW DON'T YOU START WITH ME!"

"I swear, those two act like siblings." Hina sighed in annoyance.

"It's bad enough that Isaac thinks Nan is like a brother of his, now we got Kai and Nan to worry about." Maria muttered.

"According to Alicia, she thinks of Nan as a long-lost brother." Flash said.

"Nah, best friend. I don't consider that predictable boy a sibling."

"And I don't consider an irrelevant woman a sibling either!" Nan said, having heard the conversation.

"YOU WANT TO RUMBLE, NAN?!" She rolled up her sleeves. "BECAUSE I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO THROW DOWN WITH YOU, YOU IRRELEVANT COCKBITE!"

"BRING IT ON, YOU MISERABLE PREDICTABLE BITCH OF A HAG!"

"Is this normal for these two?" Ed asked, sweatdropping.

"Believe me…it's pretty much a normal thing for those two." Kai sighed.

"Alright, BREAK IT UP!" Flash got between them. "Honestly, if I wasn't here, you'd be at each others throats…and most likely kill each other."

A car then pulled up to reveal Mustang. "Hey." He said.

"Colonel, glad you can make it." Ed said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked and then noticed Nan and Alicia looking ready to kill each other with Julia looking ready to attack Alicia. "Should I…?"

"Go right ahead." Maria sighed.

"Very well." He nodded and snapped his fingers, burning the three up.

Flash blinked and coughed out smoke. "What the hell did I do to deserve that?!"

"You were in the way." Mustang shrugged.

"That was…less painful than what Alicia does…" Nan said, falling on his back.

"Hmph, whatever…" Alicia said, seemingly unfazed by the fire even though she was wincing from the pain. Julia used Curaga on Nan and then Ed gave a picture to Mustang and explained what was going on.

"You don't say… Xingese Alkahestry." He gave it back to Ed. "Sounds promising. I'll ask around and see what I can find."

"Thank you, but I don't want to get deeper in debt to you than I already am." He said.

"Speaking of, you owe me some money. So how about you cough it up?"

Ed sweatdropped. "You remembered?! How much did I borrow? 500 cens?"

"It was 520 cens! Don't con me."

"I'M NOT CONNING YOU! I'm just not a penny pincher like you are." He said, causing everyone to sweatdrop at this. "…You know what, I'm just going to hold on to this until you become fuhrer."

"Who told you?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye told us, and she told us about Ishval too."

"…Go on and keep that money, but you _will_ pay me back."

"Alright, and when that day comes, I'll borrow some more change…and pay that back when this country is a democracy, but when that time comes, I'll borrow even _more_ money from you!"

"…You're not going to let me off the hook for a long time, are you?"

"Nah, you got it."

"Well then… I'll see you later." Mustang said and then drove off, then Yukari walked out of the gap.

"Guys, you might want to come see this." She said as they all walked in the gap to see Fu glaring at Lan Fan at Doctor Knox's house.

"…Well that was quick." Knox said.

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You lost your arm…you couldn't protect the prince!" Fu said. "And look at you now." He growled before slapping her as their eyes widened at this.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Knox asked, holding back Fu.

"How dare you call yourself a chosen member of the Yao clan!"

"Cut it out, old man! She hasn't recovered yet! I told you to stop!"

Suddenly, Fu calmed down. "It's really gone… your arm… you lost your arm…!"

"Please forgive me, grandfather…"

"You fool…" He quietly said, putting her sleeve into his eyes, crying. "You damn fool!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"I promised Lan Fan that we'd introduce her to an automail engineer." Ed said.

"…We decline." Fu said, surprising them all. "We appreciate such a kind gesture, but you've already helped us enough. We can find an engineer on our own if we must."

"But, we have to do something!" Al exclaimed.

"The enemy has clearly seen Lan Fan's face, we refuse to risk the life of your engineer friend." He said…and then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be." Knox said as he walked over and opened it…to reveal Whis. "Uh…"

"I'm a friend of them." He said, pointing to the others.

Knox blinked and looked at Ed. "You have the weirdest friends…"

"What are you talking about? I've never seen this guy before." He said as he walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Nan curiously asked.

"I thought it'd be best to give you these Summon Gems." He said as he gave one to Alex.

"Me? I'm not a Keyblade Wielder."

"I know, but you ought to have something, right?"

"Good point."

"Well, let's see what I got." Nan said, calling out his summon gem and two people appeared. One was a tall blonde woman with battle armor on and wielding a blaster while the other one was very shorter that the woman (Possibly shorter than Edward) as he was wearing a repairman's outfit, wearing a blue hat and wielding a golden hammer.

"Oh. My. God." Nan jawdropped. "Calhoun and Fix It Felix?!"

"…Where in the world are we?" Felix asked.

"I have no clue…" Calhoun said.

Nan blinked and then smirked at Alicia. "I got a badass for a summon gem…I can finally kick your butt!"

"Don't get cocky…" Alicia growled.

"So Nan got a Disney Summon Gem…nice!" Julia grinned and pulled out hers. "Let's see who I got!" She exclaimed… and then a girl appeared in front of them as she had curly red hair, had a bow and arrow and was wearing a bowman's outfit. "Merida?!"

"Oooh, a Pixar summon gem!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Wait, if Nan and Julia got Disney…" Flare said and then blinked. "…Does that mean…" She quickly summoned hers as a humongous beast appeared in front of him, wearing a purple robe and had brown fur all over his body. "I got Beast!"

"I'm noticing a theme here." Kai grinned. "Oh god, I can't wait to see who I got!"

"Hold your horses, Kai! It's my turn!" Hina smirked and then summoned hers as a nearly naked man who was wearing nothing but a loin cloth appeared with long hair...and then he let out the loudest ape yell of all time while pounding his chest…which could be heard all the way to Central Command.

* * *

 _At Central..._

"What in the world…?" Riza wondered.

"Well, you don't hear that every day…" Greed said, standing on the roof.

"What in blazes is going on out there?" Bradley wondered.

* * *

 _Back at the house…_

"Geez, could you warn a guy next time?!" Ed asked, covering his ears while a lot of them were down on the ground, covering their ears.

"So I got…Tarzan…" Hina winced. "Nice…" While Hina wasn't showing it due to covering her ears, she was fangirling inside.

"I think I went deaf…" Merida complained.

"And they say I'm loud…" Beast winced.

"Okay, let's see what I got." Kai said as she summoned hers…and a young woman appeared…with about fifty feet of long golden hair appeared in the room…or perhaps the hair is even longer than that. She was also holding a frying pan.

"RAPUNZEL!" Kai squealed.

Ed and Al jawdropped at this. "THAT'S A LOT OF HAIR!"

"Ever heard of a hair cut?!" Lucy asked.

Rapunzel blinked and looked at her hair. "…That's odd, I remember it being cut." She said before shrugging. "Oh well."

"My turn!" Maria grinned and then summoned hers…and then a big hairy blue monster with purple spots everywhere on his body appeared. He also had horns on his head and with him was a small green monster with a round body, two short horns, and a single eye. Maria let out a fangirl scream soon after. "I got a Monsters Inc summon gem! AWESOME!"

"Odd, I don't remember coming here." Sully said.

"I'm next!" Alex said and then summoned hers… as two animals came out. One was a monkey, one was a parrot… and then two people were summoned. Two of them were pirates.

 **BGM: He's a Pirate (Pirates of the Carribean)**

"Oh my god…" Tohka jawdropped and then grinned. "My brother's going to love this!"

"Gibbs, where the bloody hell are we?"

"I have no idea, Jack…" Gibbs shrugged…and then heard a lot of fangirl screams.

"JACK SPARROW?!" The Wielders yelled while Nan would be fanboying, but he wouldn't stop looking at the monkey and parrot, in fact… Natsu and Gray stared at them too.

"What is with the monkey and bird?" Natsu asked as the two landed on Alex's shoulders.

"Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot. I think I'll keep these." Alex smiled.

"Why the hell would you keep a monkey for a pet?" Nan asked.

"Don't you remember? He's an undead monkey and since I'm undead, it's totally fitting." Alex said.

"But the parrot isn't!"

"Who cares?" Alex asked.

"You keep the monkey." Jack told her. "I'm not a huge fan of that monkey." He said and then looked at Rapunzel. "I say, lass… you've got a lot of hair."

Rapunzel shrugged. "You get used to it."

 **End BGM**

"I'm next!" Sarah said, summoning hers as as a big strong muscle man appeared and a white horse was right next to him…and he had wings. "Hercules and Pegasus…nice!"

Hercules looked around. "Is this some sort of big gathering or whatever?"

"That's what I'm wondering about." Merida shrugged.

"I'm last, so I wonder what I got." Ven said and then proceeded to summon his, and then an even bigger muscle man appeared and with him was a tiny little girl.

"Ralph, my man!" Felix ran over to him.

"Felix!" Ralph exclaimed as Felix jumped up and hugged the humongous man.

"Hey, this ain't Sugar Rush!" Vanellope exclaimed. "…Wait a second…I'm out of my own game…!"

"Interesting…" Worldwalker said. "Disney Summon Gems. I suggest they should stay here for the time remaining we have in this world and go to the Citadel with us." He suggested.

"Citadel?" Sully raised an eyebrow at this.

"Your worlds have been destroyed, and if you went back to your worlds, you'd be in an empty void." He said.

"Ah, you raise a good point." Jack nodded. "I have to say though, I'm not a huge fan of our world being destroyed. Thanks to that, the Black Pearl's been destroyed too."

"But wait, I thought the Disney characters have been destroyed." Nan said.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but a lot of them survived their worlds destruction." Whis said.

"I wish the monkey didn't survive." Jack muttered.

"As a matter of fact, the others ought to have their Summon Gems by now…" Whis muttered.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"…My Jack Sparrow senses are tingling." Shotaro said as they all looked at him.

"Huh?" Tristina asked.

"Never mind, I have a feeling Deadpool rubbed off on me."

"Jack Sparrow's dead along with the other Disney characters out there." Isaac said. "Well, besides King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Yen Sid, but still…"

"Oh…!" Killer Bee remembered something. "Whis gave us these to give them to you." He said as he and the Sand Siblings gave them the Summon Gems.

"Hey Isaac, mind if I do mine first?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah, go ahead… I'll wait." He nodded as Tristina summoned hers… and then blue smoke was coming out of it.

"What is with the blue smoke…?" Isaac wondered. "…Oh god, is this…?!"

Suddenly there was loud screaming as a certain blue man came out of the Summon Gem. "OI!" He yelled, rubbing the back of his neck. "EIGHTEEN YEAAARS… can be such a pain in the neck!"

"OH MY GOD, IT'S GENIE!" Tristina screamed, as she, Rose and Maria Jr. started fangirling over it.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"I can't… I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!" Sabrina exclaimed and then the three of them let out the biggest fangirl screams of all time…and then Apollo Geist put duct tape over their mouths.

"Finally…peace and quiet." He said.

"Told you it's better than shooting them." Zeref said…and then Riku, Demyx and Terra ripped the duct tape out of their mouths.

"OW!" The three of them screamed.

Xarina growled. _When I get out of here… I'm spreading paint all over you with the Inklings!_

 _I'm going to sic Zero Two on you…_ Sabrina thought.

 _You're now on my 'to destroy' list with Hades!_ Aria thought. _You don't interrupt a girl who's fangirling!_

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hold on a second!" Genie said as he took off his head and turned it around while screaming while everyone besides the wielders and Shotaro freaked out over this.

"DID HE JUST TAKE OFF HIS HEAD?!" Jellal yelled.

"THAT SHOULDN'T BE PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE!" Cirno and Iris yelled.

 _What exactly is this guy?!_ Scar thought.

"Man, it feels good to be alive!" Genie exclaimed and then looked down at Tristina. "And I thank you for reviving good ol' me! Now what's your name, sweetie?"

"Tristina."

"Tristina!" Genie summoned up a chalkboard. "Can I call you Tristi or can I call you Tina?"

Tristina giggled. "It doesn't matter." She shrugged.

"I'll call you Tristi!" He grinned, putting it away and then noticed a certain carpet. "Carpet, my man!" He said. "Give me some love, rugman!" He exclaimed, as the two hugged each other.

"Big brother, why are you crying?" Rose asked.

"I…I really don't know…" He replied, wiping his tears away. "I'm just reminded of what a great guy he was…" He said as everyone but Shotaro and Tristina gave him a weird look but Tristina and Shotaro hugged him in comfort. _Rest in peace Robin Williams._

"Well, it's my turn!" Rose grinned, using her summon gem…and then a Chinese warrior appeared in front of them…along with a small red dragon.

Isaac and Tristina's eyes widened as soon as they saw the woman. "Nan's going to scream when he sees Mulan."

"I wonder if he's going to scream louder when he sees Genie." Tristina wondered.

"Mushu? Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mushu asked.

"I'm next!" Maria Jr. grinned and used hers…and then a certain blue…alien thing appeared.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" The creature laughed maniacally.

"Stitch?" Isaac asked.

"AAAAH!" Maria Jr. screamed and then hugged the alien tightly. "HE'S SO CUTE!"

"I knew introducing her to Disney over the holidays was a good idea." Rose smiled.

Stitch desperately tried to get out of Maria Jr's death grip, but then was reminded of someone from her hug. "…Lilo?"

"Hmm? No, I'm Maria Jr." She smiled.

"Oh…" Stitch looked down in sadness as he hugged her back.

"Alright, I hope I get someone epic!" Isaac exclaimed. "Please be someone humongously epic!" He said and summoned his, as a white haired woman appeared in front of them wearing a blue dress. "ELSA?!"

"Where am I?" Elsa wondered.

"No no no no no! I don't like this Summon Gem! I HATE ICE!"

"Alright, THAT'S IT!" Cirno yelled and then suddenly punched Isaac down to the ground.

"Cirno! What'd you do that for?!" Tristina asked, a little upset…no, way upset as she walked over to her.

"NO, stay back! Someone has to say this!" Cirno growled and grabbed him by the collar.

"Just what…was that for?!" Isaac asked.

"I have HAD IT with you saying you hate ice! You say you hate it, but I don't see you complaining that whenever you're with me or Gray. In fact, whenever we do our ice powers, you don't even complain either! The only time you complain is when it involves YOU and you always complain, and yet you don't when you're around us! DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S HYPOCRITICAL?!"

Meiling jawdropped. "This is…coming from the idiot…"

"ARGH! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Cirno yelled at her. "Sure, I may not be the smartest fairy out there, BUT AT LEAST I KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING!"

"But when you go against strong opponents that are WAY out of your league!" Nepgear pointed out.

"That's because I want to prove myself that I'm the strongest fairy out there…BUT ENOUGH ABOUT ME, THIS IS ABOUT ISAAC!" She yelled. "Why the hell do you keep saying you don't like ice?!"

"…I don't really remember." Isaac muttered.

"WELL I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO MAN UP! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO EMBRACE IT! IT'S A WHOLE LOT BETTER THAN THAT DAMN DARKNESS OF YOURS, WHICH YOU CAN'T CONTROL I MIGHT ADD! AND HAS IT EVER OCCURRED TO YOU THAT ICE MAY HELP YOU WITH THAT?!"

"Darkness?" Elsa asked.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Jellal replied.

Isaac's eyes widened at what Cirno said and then sighed. Maybe s _he's right…maybe I do need to embrace it. It's time for me to use ice magic instead of my darkness…_ He thought and then got up. "Thanks. It's time for me to use ice magic now."

Cirno smiled. "I'm glad you came to your senses."

"I suggest you guys stick around for a while. Your worlds have been destroyed and if you go back, you'd be stuck in an empty void." Shotaro suggested.

"I see… fair enough." Elsa nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some butt!" Mushu exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Metal doors closed behind Kimblee as he had just stepped out of jail as he then spotted a car waiting for him as he got inside the car. "It's been a while, Kimblee." The officer said as his head transformed back into Envy.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

"Congrats on the early release!"

"So I take I have you guys to thank?"

"Yep, we could use a little extra help."

"My first day out of jail and I already have a job." He smirked.

"You remember Doctor Marcoh, don't you?" Envy asked as they were driving.

"The scientist who created the Philosopher's Stone? How could I ever forget him?"

"It appears he's escaped, or we think he has."

"You think?"

"We're still sorting out all the details. One of the chimeras we had watching over him has gone missing, Marcoh's specialty is transmuting human tissue. He might have use the Chimera in his place…and if that wasn't bad enough, we might think he escaped with an Ishvalan warrior known as Scar."

Kimblee let out a small growl, seemingly uneasy. "Well how about it, since you were the one that started the extermination and all."

"…You do have a point, it's inexcusable if I let a survivor crawl out of my path of destruction."

"You're free to kill Scar if you want, but we do need Marcoh alive."

"You'll release me for this little errand?"

Envy chuckled. "After you nab Marcoh, there's a certain little town that we'll be asking you to wipe off the map. That's your kind of job, right?"

Kimblee smirked. "It's remarkable how cruel you are." He said and then spit out the Philosopher's Stone. "It's been too long since I've used this."

"I don't know if that's going to be enough for this job." Envy gave him another stone.

"Another stone? Did you kill more Ishvalans to make it?"

"We actually used Doctor Marcoh's assistants for this one."

"Your cruelty is infinite."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an alleyway…_

"Why didn't you kill me back there?" Marcoh asked while Isaac and Tristina were explaining to the Disney Characters about what's going on so far. "After all I've done…"

"We didn't finish our conversation yet, Marcoh. Tell us everything you know about Kimblee. Also…" He clenched his fists. "You might be able to help me decipher these research notes my brother left me behind."

"Research notes?"

"Before he died, my brother told me there was something strange about this country's Alchemy. This note should explain why. You are apparently skilled with Alchemy, can you tell me what he meant?"

"He said that our Alchemy was strange? I don't know…"

"Sir!" Yoki caught their attention. "That little girl was able to find her way on her own!" May came running up.

"Looks like you made it out, Mister Scar!" May grinned and then noticed everyone. "Oh, do we have several new companions?"

"Yes, but…this one isn't." Scar looked at Marcoh. "His name is Marcoh, he created a Philosopher's Stone and killed my people to do it."

"Killed your people?!" Elsa asked in horror.

"That's messed up, man!" Mushu exclaimed.

"Give me a good reason before I throw you into the slammer!" Genie ordered, looking and dressed like a policeman…only for Tristina and Isaac to push him away. "Hey! I haven't given him his sentence yet!"

"Wait… Philosopher's Stone… immortality!" May ran over to him. "Mister Marcoh, please tell me how to make a Philosopher's Stone! How did you make it? I'm begging you to show me!"

"No, you shouldn't."

"Quiet." Scar ordered. "You shouldn't desire such things." He said before walking up to Marcoh and shoving his hand into his face…and then electricity shot out as he screamed in agony and fell to the ground, holding on to his face in agony while blood was coming out of it.

Genie's jaw had slammed into the ground, Mushu fainted, Stitch just stared on in shock, Mulan and Elsa looked on in horror, Carpet fainted right on Mushu, the four kids paled, Isaac, Tristina and Shotaro cringed and the others just looked in in horror with Mulan and Elsa.

"It'll be easier for us to travel if your face is unrecognizable. Come on, we're going."

"Where are we going?" Yoki asked.

"The place where my brother had hid his research notes. The North."

* * *

 _Later, at the train station…_

"So, what's up North?" Rose asked.

"A lot of snow." Tristina replied, as they were with a hooded man and with them are Maria Jr., Light, Horus, the CPU Candidates, Reisen, Genie, Carpet, Mulan, Mushu, and Stitch…and then May and Shao Mei ran up to them.

"Sorry we're late!" May said.

"It's fine." Tristina grinned. "Alright, let's head out." She said as she looked off into the distance before getting into the train. _I just hope Isaac will be okay…_ She thought before getting in.

* * *

 _In the sewers…_

Scar and the others along with another hooded man heard footsteps approaching them as they hid themselves from their sight.

"Which way did he go?"

"I know I heard footsteps coming from over that way!"

"Look, over there!" One of them shouted as they looked to see Scar standing alone as they aimed their weapons at them, but then Elsa and Cirno appeared behind him. "There's three of them?"

"Shoot them down!"

But, Cirno and Elsa placed their hands on the ground as ice shot out and formed an ice wall to prevent the others from going further. "Losers!" Cirno smirked, fist bumping the ice queen before everyone else took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"He was seen with a middle aged man with black hair, right?" Kimblee asked.

"Yes, that's what it said in the report, sir."

Kimblee walked over to the map. "And this was yesterday." He said, tracing his finger until he hit a specific target. "West, huh?"

"Several of our own people were injured while trying to apprehend him."

"Scar must be getting desperate…but that could help us. He's leaving us a good trail."

 **BGM: Beneath the City**

Kimblee grabbed his hat. "Alright, it's time to get to work." He said as they took off to the station and pulled up, as they then walked out while passing an old lady up the stairs as Kimblee froze and looked at the woman. "Hmm, a suspicious woman…but that isn't my job."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the cemetery…_

"So, this is his grave, huh?" Yukari asked.

"Yep." Mustang nodded as Worldwalker was with them as well.

"I just hope he rests in peace unlike what happened before." Worldwalker muttered.

"What happened?" Mustang asked.

"One of Nan's friends returned from the dead… you can thank a certain man from that." Worldwalker muttered. "I swear, sooner or later it's going to be a coin toss to see who will strike Arthas down. Me for finishing him off once and for all, Sylvanas for revenge… and Nan for bringing back an old friend that should've stayed dead. I've never seen the boy so broken…"

Yukari sighed. "It's just a matter of time before the next time we see Arthas… I don't want to know what Nan will do. We'll have to hold him back."

"Nan's not the one to hold a grudge."

"I know, but I fear he'll do something reckless that might just kill him, besides… he said 'Arthas will pay for this'. That just worries me."

"Is this Arthas part of this Legion you spoke of earlier?" Mustang asked as both of then nodded. "I have to ask, what's this Legion?" He asked.

"Well-"

"Looks like a funeral procession." A voice spoke up, interrupting Worldwalker as they looked to see an old lady.

"Well, this is the place for it." Mustang said.

"It's quite depressing. When you reach my age, you think about you in the box instead of watching it go by."

"Surely you wouldn't worry about it too much about that, you still look plenty young to me." He said as the old lady smiled at him…and then Mustang realized who it was as his eyes widened.

"General Gramman, is that you?!" Mustang asked as Worldwalker and Yukari jawdropped in surprise.

Gramman laughed. "The plan was to meet in front of General Hughes's grave, wasn't it?" He asked, still using the old lady voice while Mustang had to hold in his laughter. "I thought the situation must be serious for you to resort to your last ditch plan, so to be safe, I wore a disguise."

"Of course, I now see why they see you being eccentric, it's really some get up, sir!" He said, trying not to laugh out loudly.

"Eccentric? I think I'll take that as a compliment." He said. "Now…what is it that you need?" He asked, his voice going back to normal.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"I see, the Central senior staff have all turned, have they? You've gained some information but lost too much while doing it. With all the people you've trust stripped away from you, you won't get anywhere."

"Yes, you've got it exactly, sir."

Gramman sighed. "Even Raven too… Not too long ago, I came to Central and he asked me something, something I've found quite strange. He wanted to know if I'd be interested in a corp of immortal soldiers."

"Immortals?!" Yukari asked.

 _Does he mean Homunculi?_ Mustang wondered.

"The idea of immortality is simply ridiculous. I told him this much and it ended the conversation, and not long after that, I was transferred."

"You mean you were demoted."

"Indeed I was. Since then, I was stuck with the inglorious job of cleaning up the messes in the Eastern area."

"And speaking of messes, did you remember the one we had to deal with in Liore? A false priest was scheming for power, until the Fullmetal Alchemist uncovered his plan."

"Yes, I remember…"

"Liore fell into chaos after that. But from the outset, forces from the east acted quickly. They brought the uprising under control."

"Yes, but the forces from Central came in…and all the eastern forces were dismissed. Were you aware of that?"

"Yeah, the peace in Liore was shattered…after the Central forces appeared."

"Sounds like a huge conspiracy going around…" Worldwalker muttered.

"What are they planning now?" Gramman asked. "And what is it that they plan on doing next? And why can't they hold off?! I'm almost retired, if they'd wait I'd be free and clear!"

"Now I know that you're bluffing. I'm sorry, General but with someone like you, you don't know how to sit by and watch. You can't do nothing, especially when your soldiers are hardened veterans, men who fought in the Ishval conflict."

Gramman chuckled and then started laughing. "I expected you to come crying to me! When you sent me that note, I thought you just wanted some advice, but you're trying to get me involved in this too, aren't you? And you know it's working, since it's becoming so interesting at Central Command, just when I thought my ambition was dead, I'm finding myself fired up again!"

"Careful now, you don't want to mess up your makeup. Right, ma'am?" Mustang smirked.

"Oh no!" Gramman pulled the lady voice again and giggled.

"Do you have an opening later, sir? Maybe you and I can grab a cup of tea somewhere."

"I'm very sorry, but no. I appreciate the invitation." He said and then noticed the drawing of the panda. "Hmm?"

* * *

 _At the library…_

Ed growled in annoyance. "No use… why is there so little information about Alkahestry?" He asked, putting the books back. "At this rate, we might as well go to Xing… since those bookworms aren't much of a help either." He said, glancing at the bookworm trio who were looking over a lot of books.

Suddenly, there was a shadow covering the boy as he looked up to see Armstrong, as he fell down in surprise. "What the…?!"

"Aha…!" Armstrong said, as he opened up the bookcases as if they were doors. "There you are, Edward Elric! I found you!" He closed the bookcases behind him.

"You…! Dammit Major, what do you want?!"

"Shhh… this is a library, you know… quiet!" He whispered.

 _This is coming from the guy who opened up a bookcase!_ Nan thought, as he saw the whole thing.

Armstrong quickly knelt down and started whispering in Ed's ear. "I understand you're after a certain Xingese girl who possesses a strange black and white cat."

"Yeah…? But how do you know that?"

"Colonel Mustang informed me, I'm running errands for him today. The word is, the girl is heading north and according to eyewitness, she departed by train along with a few other strange people… one looking like a dragon, a blue man and a carpet." He whispered, as the Dragon Slayers' ears perked up at this.

"Did he say a dragon?" Natsu whispered.

"He did. Now the question is… who was it?" Gajeel asked.

"I bet it was Grandeeny!" Wendy grinned.

"Nah, if anything it's Igneel."

"Or Metallicana." Gajeel said.

"Well, we might as well figure out who it is." Natsu said as they nodded at this.

Ed smirked. "North, huh? Good, that's some information I can act on! I appreciate it, Major… and thank the Colonel for me!"

"Hold on a second, there's more." He pulled out a letter. "Take this."

"A letter of introduction, but it might not be much use. First thing: See her."

"Her who? What do you mean?"

"Even further north from Northern Command, you'll meet an officer nicknamed The Northern Wall of Briggs, who defends out border: Major General Armstrong."

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the library…_

"Man, you think we'd be able to find what this Alkahestry nonsense is all about." Gray said.

"Tell me about it." Nan rubbed his head. "this is going to take ages."

Beast growled. "If Belle was here, she'd probably find it in a snap."

"What do you think those three are doing?" Kai asked, pointing over to Flare, Levy and Patchouli were reading and trying to find answers to Alkahestry.

"Hmm…" Al rubbed his chin in thought and then noticed something in the corner of his eye to see a little kid. "Hmm?"

"You're wearing a full suit of armor, does that mean you're the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother?"

"Uh, yeah."

"AWESOME!" The boy yelled and giggling loudly as it caught everyone's attention.

"Uh, I think maybe you should be a bit quieter!"

"Oh, sorry." He said. "So, what are you studying, something cool?" He asked, seemingly unafraid of Beast…or when Sully came by with a lot more books with Hercules.

 _This kid is not afraid of me?_ Beast thought.

"It's called Alkahestry." Al replied.

"What's Alkahestry?"

"It's alchemy from the country Xing."

"Oh, it's from Xing, huh? But you and your brother are already good with alchemy to practice here in Amestris, our country is a major Alchemical power, isn't it? We have all sorts of talented Alchemists. So why would you guys look into that kind of Alchemy if it's from another country?"

Al thought about it, not wanting to reveal anything about him getting his body back or the Homonculi. "Well, you see… Alkahestry is supposed to have a lot of medical uses, so we're just using some research to see any of it's research can be used to save people's lives."

"Oh wow! That's what I expected an Elric Brother to say!" The boy grinned. "Would it also help these two hairy guys to go back to their normal selves?" He asked, completely oblivious.

 _Who are you calling hairy?!_ Beast thought.

 _I could've sworn I had a haircut recently…_ Sully thought.

"Hey guys!" Ed ran up to them. "Pack your things, we're getting out of here!"

"Brother, this is a library!" Al quietly scolded.

"Sorry, but we need to get out of here."

"What for?" Nan asked.

"Well, first we have to go back to the hotel so-…" Ed spotted the kid. "Hmm? Who is this?"

"Mister Armor called you brother! Does that mean you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

"Yeah!" Ed nodded.

"Oh cool! You are a tiny hunk of mischief just like everyone says!"

Ed's eye twitched. "What was that…?!" He asked, growling. "Say that again, you little brat…! Once. More!" He threatened. "I'll send you flying…! You hear that? I'll send your body straight out into space…!"

"That's true too! You hate being called small, just like what everyone says!" He grinned as a fiery aura surrounded the Alchemist…and then suddenly guns were pointed at Ed.

"Step away from master Selim!"

"No, wait! Don't shoot him!" The boy, Selim, begged as they quickly pulled their guns away.

"Master Selim…? Wait, you're… Selim Bradley?"

"Selim? The Fuhrer's son?" Al asked.

* * *

 _Later…_

They were all at Bradley's house. _How in the world did this happen?_ Nan asked as Selim was being fascinated by the Disney characters.

"This kid is creeping me out." Rapunzel said.

"You said it." Merida nodded.

"I'm so sorry." Bradley's wife said. "It's just that Selim's been in awe with you for such a long time, Edward." She said, also unfazed by having a beast, a monster, a nearly naked man, a thirteen feet tall behemoth of a man, a girl with long golden hair, two pirates, a monkey, a parrot and a Pegasus in her home.

"Huh, really?"

"Selim, are you interested in Alchemy?" Al asked, trying to get his attention away from them all.

"Yes! My dream is to learn how to practice it, and after that, I would like to become a State Alchemist just like you, Ed!"

"Aww, just like me?" Ed asked, feeling honored.

"And then I'll be able to help my dad out as well!"

 _Kid…I want to tell you so badly…_ Nan thought. "Tell me something, do you get along with your father? You like him?"

"Yeah, of course!"

 _That's sad… he doesn't even know._ Felix thought.

"What kind of a man is he?" Calhoun curiously asked.

"An amazing man! His job is more demanding than anybody else' in the world! He spends all day, every day thinking about the people of this country!"

Ed chuckled nervously. "Of course he does."

"The fuhrer's duties must keep him busy all the time."

Bradley's wife sighed. "That is true, it's something he always insists upon, he's determined to work himself ragged. At his age, I'd prefer it if he'd take it a little easier. It's nothing new, he's always devoted to his work. That's what he's good at… but when women are concerned, I'm afraid he's a bit of an oaf. When we first met, he made me so angry I actually slapped him."

Everyone either jawdropped or had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "But it all worked out for the best. After that, he asked me out and we had our first date… oh! Sorry about that, listen to me babble like a schoolgirl."

The door suddenly opened up to reveal Bradley himself as he had a stern look on his face, making everyone tense up. "Dad's home!"

"Hello, dear!"

Selim ran over to Bradley. "Welcome home, daddy!"

"Well hello there, my little one!" He said, smiling at this.

"What are you doing back home?" His wife asked.

"I had some free time for a change, so I thought I'd check in on my family, and I also heard the Fullmetal Alchemist and his friends had also paid us a little visit." He said, unfazed by some certain Disney characters.

"Hello, sir." Ed said.

"Long time no see." Al said.

"Long time no see?" Bradley laughed. "I just saw you all at Central Command, right?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"So, you ran into these people are the library, Selim?"

"Yep!"

Bradley took a sip of his tea. "Are you wondering why he doesn't look like us?"

"Uh, we were never even thinking of that." Lucy replied.

"Well, if you're curious about it now, it's because we're not related by blood."

"We were unable to have any children of our own. So we adopted Selim and he's our son now." Bradley's wife explained.

"I'm proud of my boy, he's a fine and devoted young son."

"Would you cut it out already, dad? You're embarrassing me!"

"But it's the truth!" He said as both of them started laughing while everyone else started taking pity on the kid for not knowing…until something crossed Nan's mind.

 _Wait a second…_ Nan thought.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _So let me think here… in the 2003 anime, there was a crazy deranged kid named Wrath and King Bradley was called Pride… but in this version, Bradley is Wrath… and we haven't even met Pride or Sloth yet…_

He then looked at Selim. _Hmm…have they switched it up on me? Bradley is Wrath and this little kid is Pride?_

His eyes widened. _Oh my god, is Selim actually Pride?!_ He thought before quickly dismissing it. _No no no, of course not. Why would they use this adorable little kid as a Homunculus? Bradley would be pretty upset if they used his son as a Homunculus even though Bradley himself is Wrath…_

Selim stopped laughing and looked at Nan, smiling at him. _The kid is so cute, why would they go THAT far?_ He sighed. _There's probably someone much creepier than him. So I'll just cross Selim off the list. Now this just leaves Sloth… I wonder if-_

There was a sudden knock on the door that snapped him out of his thought and looked at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Bradley asked and looked at Nan. "Would you mind getting it, young man?"

"Eh, sure." Nan nodded as he walked over to the door…but before he could even touch the door handle… it immediately swung open and slammed into Nan, knocking him down. "AGH!"

"NAN!" Julia yelled.

"HA! BOOM BABY!" An unfamiliar voice yelled.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me." Flare's eye twitched.

"Is that…?!" Hina's eyes widened.

"KUSCO?!" Kai and Maria yelled.

 **BGM: Perfect World (Emperor's New Groove)**

"That's right, I'm making my appearance in this story now!" Kusco exclaimed.

Yukari's eyes widened. _NO! PLEASE NO! NOT AGAIN!_

 _HELL YEAH! I GOT ANOTHER FOURTH WALL BREAKING BUDDY!_ Deadpool cheered.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Bradley asked.

"I'm Emperor Kusco, at your service!" Kusco said, walking down the stairs and walking on Nan as he was already suffering from a bloody nose as he walked forward. "Nice place you got here."

"Why thank you." He said. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must be leaving." He said, walking out of the room with Riza right behind him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"You okay, Nan?" Julia asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, nothing about getting my spine stepped on by Kusco…" He muttered.

"Didn't see you there." Kusco chuckled.

"…Quick question… how in the world are you alive? I thought every Disney world was destroyed with all their inhabitants?" Flare asked.

"Yes, that's true… our worlds have been destroyed." Kusco nodded. " _But…_ Who's to say that there's no survivors?" He smirked. "After all, you got several of them for your Summon Gems, right?" He asked as they nodded.

"How'd you get here?" Hina asked.

"I was traveling through worlds looking for you guys… no, scratch that. WE were."

"We?" Everyone asked.

"Yep, I came along with a meerkat and a warthog, but they seem to have been sidetracked by something…" He muttered. "Ah, they'll show up eventually."

"A meerkat and a warthog…" Kai's eyes widened. "Wait… if they're here…then that means…"

"Disney is alive and well…" Maria said.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"And here to kick some major butt while we're at it!" Calhoun smirked. "We're not just going to be your Summon Gems, we're here to fight with this universe and prosper."

"We're going to wreck them up!" Ralph smirked.

"Scare the life out of them." Sully smirked as Beast chuckled.

"Avenge our worlds!" Merida said.

"Beat them up with a Frying Pan!" Rapunzel smirked.

"And most of all… look epic while we're doing it." Jack Sparrow chuckled.

"From this point on… it will be the RISE OF DISNEY!" Kusco yelled. "And we will take down that Legion and make peace in this universe!" He raised his fist high into the air as the Disney gang yelled in triumph.

Nan grinned. "We just got a whole bunch of badass Summon Gems."

"Hell yeah, we did!" Kai exclaimed, high fiving Nan.

"It seems we got a major buff. I like the odds here." Erza smirked.

"Heh, the Legion better watch their back." Natsu cracked his knuckles.

 **End BGM**

"So, Nan… I have a question." Kai said.

"What is it?"

"What were you thinking about earlier when Wrath came into the room? You looked like you were deep in thought."

"Well… I thought of something about Bradley and Selim, I think I figured it out."

"You did?! Then what is it?"

"I thought maybe they switched it up on me. King Bradley is Wrath…and Selim is Pride." He said.

"That's what you thought about?!" Kai asked, sounding hopeful. _Finally, he's catching on!_

"...Until I thought otherwise because why would they make a Homunculus on Bradley's son? He's a cute kid and he wouldn't go that far, right? So therefore, he's not Pride."

Maria and Flare anime fell from this and Hina facepalmed. "You gotta be kidding me…" Hina muttered.

"Nan…" Kai growled, clenching her fists. "YOU DUMBASS!" She screamed, punching him in the face and knocking him down. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE SECOND THOUGHTS LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT?!" She screamed, punching him again while Jack the Monkey started beating him up while Cotton's Parrot started pecking him. "OF COURSE, SELIM IS PRIDE, YOU MORON! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE CATCHING ON TO THIS FREAKING WORLD!"

* * *

 _One beat up Nan later…_

"Ow…" Nan groaned, as Rapunzel's hair was glowing and fully healed Nan's wounds. "Geez, you have a second thought and suddenly, everyone gets angry at you…" He said, not knowing Julia was glaring at Kai.

"Honestly…" Kai rubbed her forehead. "You can be such a moron sometimes…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Scar…_

"Get some sleep. We'll be there soon." He ordered as they were on the train, looking at everyone else fast asleep. _Just who are these people anyway?_ He thought.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Several officers burst through the door of the train and aimed their guns at…nothing, much to their shock.

* * *

 _With Kimblee…_

"So, he managed to escape from us again, did he?" He asked and then hung up the phone. "This is an accurate map of the West area, correct?"

"Uh, yes sir!"

"…This is the spot where he was last sighted." He said, looking at the map. "Right here…and West City is there. Scar and Marcoh disappeared somewhere between the two places." He said and then noticed something. "…Train's slow down when they turn, but how much speed do they lose? Is it possible the two we're looking for jumped off?"

"It would've been very dangerous, sir… but yes, it's possible."

"You don't say…" He said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Alright then, after they've jumped off, where would they go? North…or south?" He wondered as he studied the map and then looked up, getting an idea of Scar going North, as he smirked at this.

* * *

 **My friends thought about the fate of Disney while I was preparing to write this chapter and one of them said "Their worlds might be destroyed... but who's to say there's no survivors?" So boom, Disney's coming back with a vengeance!**

 **Kusco: Nice place you got here!**

 **...DEADPOOL.**

 **Deadpool: What, I invited him!**

 **Nepgear: Yay! Another friend!**


	93. Fort Briggs, Experiments and Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"If he was going to jump from the train, this is where he would do it." Kimblee said as they stopped a train in the middle of the tracks. "The engine's speed would decrease here. So the only way to know is which way he headed after reaching this point. Any Scar sightings to report?"

"No, nothing definite."

"That's odd… Up until now he's been nothing by conspicuous." Kimblee muttered.

An officer ran up to him. "I have a report, sir! There was a small boat that was stolen near the river, about 200 meters south from here!"

"Was it Scar?" The other officer asked.

"There aren't any eye witnesses to confirm that, sir."

"Look into it."

"Yes, sir!"

"Reporting, sir! We've talked to an old man that lives here nearby that claims to have seen a suspicious group of people who are heading West!"

"Hmm, could be our targets. Take a search party to investigate."

"Yes sir!"

An officer looked at Kimblee. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet. On the map, looks like there's a road near here that leads north. There, what is it?"

"It was an old logging road that pass through the mountains that leads to the north area. There were too many rock slides, so they closed it down. Why do you ask?"

 **End BGM**

They started walking towards a road through the mountains only for it be blocked off by a rock slide. "There were some other places where rock slides closed the road." Another spoke.

Kimblee looked down. "The water's flow here has been altered."

"Yes sir, does that mean something?"

Kimblee smirked. "For an Alchemist's skill of destruction, clearing even this big of an obstacle would be a simple task."

"Sir?"

"And it would be equally simple for him to destroy the face of a mountain to once again block this road with a rock slide." He handled an officer a rock as he examined it and noticed something.

"Transmutation marks?"

"Send the soldiers north!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Everyone walked out of the station to see a lot of snow. "Look, there's snow!" Ed grinned.

"Um, Tarzan… was it? Aren't you cold?" Al asked in concern.

"No… I was raised in the jungle, this is nothing." He said and then shivered. "Then again, it wasn't THIS cold at night…"

"We need to find a store, this guy is going to get frostbite." Hina said.

"I think Mike is going to freeze to death too." Nan said.

"At times, I envy Sully's fur…" Mike grumbled.

"You're just jealous I got a fur coat." Sully teased.

"Oh no no no, I'm not jealous at all. In fact, I LOVE freezing my toes off! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Mike yelled.

"I think we got a clothing store over there." Gibbs pointed off in the distance.

"Then let's bundle these guys up!" Natsu exclaimed.

* * *

 _Some bundled up characters later…_

"Hmm…" Hina looked at a more bundled up Tarzan. "We need a coat…"

"This feels weird."

"Buddy, you wore a tuxedo when you were about to leave your island. This should be nothing."

"I know that, but…"

Hina strapped him on a coat. "There, now you look better!"

"Better than a loin cloth… my eyes couldn't stop burning…" Ed shuddered.

"I dunno, it made him look quite… naughty." Bayonetta smirked.

"Woman, watch Tarzan when you get the chance…" Kai's eye twitched.

"What do you guys think?" Sully came out with a coat covering Mike as it actually covered his entire body.

"We need something a bit smaller." Yukari said.

"Yeah, I can't see!" Mike said.

* * *

 _One smaller coat later…_

"Ah, much better!"

"Uh, why does he have his shirt off?" Rapunzel asked, looking at Gray.

"Hmm?" Gray looked down. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's a subconscious thing. The cold doesn't bother me, so I don't think it's a big deal."

"Gray, you just want the Disney girls to nosebleed or even gush over your six pack." Happy teased.

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOU ALL THE WAY BACK TO CENTRAL, CAT!"

After paying for the new clothes, they all walked outside. "So, we have some time to kill before our train to Briggs. What do you want to do?" Al asked.

"Probably eat." Nan said.

"Yeah, I could go for a bite." Marisa nodded.

"Eh, you guys go eat, I'm not hungry." Ed said, but then Kusco started dragging him by the arm. "AAAH!"

"Oh no, we're not going to eat and let a little guy starve, we are heading out!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE?!"

"I'm telling you, this guy speaks to me." Deadpool chuckled.

* * *

 _Back with Kimblee…_

"Any new information?' Kimblee asked.

"Unfortunately no, but we're doing everything we can."

An officer ran up. "There was a man fitting Scar's description seen at the station one step ahead, sir."

"Are you sure about that soldier?"

"Absolutely, sir. Eye witnesses saw him getting aboard a military train bound for Briggs Station."

"Was anyone with him?" Kimblee asked.

"A middle-aged man with black hair…just like the description said. There was also reports of several others with them, including an ice fairy, some sort of princess, and an angel." He replied, causing Kimblee to smirk.

"I'll have the train stopped at once."

"That won't be necessary. We don't want to have him jumping off the train again, after all." He put his hat on. "Alright, from now on, this job is mine and mine alone. I don't want you people getting in my way, understand me?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on the Brigg's train…_

Everyone was soon asleep while the hooded man was next to Scar. "Sleep while you can, as soon as we hit the northern cold, you won't be able to asleep even if you want to." He said as they soon fell asleep…but then they awoke to a train whistle as Scar went over to investigate to see another train closing in.

"I'm jumping over to that train now, so match its speed!" Kimblee ordered.

"Right!"

Kimblee then jumped to the next train and then ordered the train he jumped from to slow down as it did just that. "You know, you obviously need some help." A voice said as Kimblee turned around to see Psyga on top of a car, along with two Stitch look-a-likes.

"You must be Psyga, the Homunculi told me so much about you." He said.

"Indeed I am." He nodded.

"Question, who are those two koala-like creatures with you?"

"This is Experiment 627, Evile. And this is Experiment 629, Leroy. They're going to help us get rid of the heroes and apprehend Doctor Marcoh."

Kimblee smirked. "Hmph. You deal with them, I'll deal with Marcoh and Scar."

"Very well." Psyga nodded as he hopped down. "Stay here until I tell you to attack." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" Leroy saluted as the two walked into the car to see the hooded man.

"Doctor Marcoh!" Kimblee caught the man's attention. "I'm here to apprehend you, you can't run anymore. Surely you're not alone, where's your friend Scar?" He asked as he caught him by the shoulder. "You're mine now." He said, taking his hood off…to reveal Yoki. "…Who are you?"

 **BGM: Versus Homonculus (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Suddenly, Scar emerged from above the car along with Isaac, Iris and Elsa and pushed them away from Yoki, but they both managed to dodge it. "The murderous Ishvalan I've heard so much about, so good to see you." He said, but then the moon was uncovered by the clouds as they got a good look at each other as Scar's eye widened, flashing back to Kimblee attacking them as he screamed in rage and his power surged to his hand…and then the train car exploded.

Yoki emerged from the smoke. "I don't want to be anywhere near these monsters when they're fighting. I think it's time for me to get off this train." He said, only to find out that he can't. "…I can't..!"

The others from the car emerged unharmed while Scar continued to glare at the man. "So you're Solf J. Kimblee, are you? Known as the Crimson Alchemist. Tell me, do you remember my face?"

"Oh, I remember you very well indeed. You were in the Conduit District of Ishval, isn't that right? And those people with you, they were members of your family, yes? I remember another fellow who looks just like you, except he had glasses. Of course, it's hard to tell him apart when he's covered in blood and screaming."

 **End BGM**

Scar growled in anger and ran right for the man while Psyga walked to the three. "I guess we're dealing with you." Isaac said.

"Indeed…but it seems I'm at an disadvantage." Psyga said. "Perhaps…these two will accompany me." He said, snapping his fingers as Evile and Leroy appeared next to him.

"Who are they?" Elsa asked.

"Evil clones of Stitch." Isaac said. "Careful, I have a bad feeling about this."

"We'll take care of the clones… you take care of the Kamen Rider." Iris said.

"Actually, you deal with those koala-like things. We'll deal with this guy." Elsa said.

"…Oh sure, leave me with the little guys." Iris sighed. "Oh well." She summoned the Armadon Club. "Bring it on!"

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Psyga used his jetpack to fly over and punch Elsa, but she quickly blocked and then kicked him away while throwing icicles at him, forcing him to dodge. "Not every day I get to fight a Disney queen." He said, running over and attacking her, but she kept dodging until she was kicked in the chest and he used an uppercut on her, but she immediately recovered and unleashed a blizzard on him, blinding him.

"Isaac!"

"Right!" Isaac nodded as he ran over and slashed him several times before using Aerial Slam and when he hit the ground, Elsa unleashed sharp shuriken-like snowflakes that hit Psyga and then Elsa ran over and punched him in the face.

"Hmph! Not bad!" He said as he got up and did a karate kick on Isaac and then ran straight to Elsa and jumped over her and kicked in the chest to knock her down and almost off of the train. "Let's see if the snow queen can survive a fall like this!" He said, getting on top of her and proceeding to punch her, but then Isaac used Sonic Blade to knock him away, and damaging his jetpack, then Isaac helped up the ice queen as the two glared at Psyga.

"Shall we end this?" Elsa asked.

"Way ahead of you." Isaac nodded as they ran straight for the Rider.

"Don't even think about it!" He said, running to him and sliding underneath Isaac to trip him up but then Elsa shot some snow to where Isaac was going to land and he faceplanted in the snow. "Got you now!" He said, kicking Elsa away and she nearly fell off of the train, but then Psyga caught her. "Let's see…should I let you live…or let you go?" He asked before smirking. "Heh, you already know the answer."

"Elsa!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Time for a queen to be executed!"

"That's what you think." Elsa growled, closing her eyes and then Psyga's arm suddenly froze, much to his shock as she then regained her balance and kicked him away.

"LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE THIS!" Isaac yelled, using Blizzaga Pursuit as the icicle pierced through the armor, much to his surprise and then Elsa ran over and punched him down, while at the same time, the experiments were taken down by Iris and Scar impaled Kimblee.

 **End BGM**

"Good to know that you remember my brother." Scar said as Kimblee groaned. "I'll deal with you just as you dealt with him."

"It's quite a shame… twice now… I've failed to kill the same Ishvalan mongrel when I had him in my sights…" He said, and then he was joined by Psyga and the two Experiments as he proceeded to use his Alchemy to sever the connection between the two cars…while also causing an explosion.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"It's terribly humiliating when we were just getting things started here…but don't worry, we'll settle things next time, Ishvalan!"

The cars that the four were on slowed to a stop as Scar growled in frustration. "KIMBLEEEE!" He yelled.

"Something tells me we're going to see those two clones again." Iris said.

"And that Kamen Rider…" Elsa added as they nodded.

* * *

 _Ahead of them…_

"Dammit, I can't see anything." One of the engineers said. "What do you think that sound was?" He asked as he looked back and his eyes widened. "We lost the rear cars!"

"Well, what do we do? The military told us not to stop for anything!"

"We have to! If we let this train derail, we're gonna be the ones who are blamed for it!" He said and then applied the brakes as they soon ran over after it stopped and they ran over to see Kimblee in bad shape while the others were looking at the wound.

"Sir? Are you alright? Sir!"

Kimblee grabbed the man's collar. "What are you doing…?! Who said you were allowed to stop…?! Keep the train going… we're heading NORTH…!" He said as he coughed out blood and looked at his hand. "Agh… yes… death… it's closing in…!" He smirked. "One who spreads death and destruction…must accept the pursuit… he will never be far from either…! But what would be more beautiful than doing what puts your soul at risk…! Because that's what it means to be alive…! AT LEAST ON THIS BATTLEFIELD!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Oh, I just hope they're alright." May sighed.

"They'll be alright." Tristina reassured her. "Besides, Isaac never goes down without a fight… or any of the others for that matter."

"That's right! My brother never takes no for an answer!" Rose giggled.

"They must be doing a good job on drawing the military's attention judging how we're not being followed." Marcoh said and then groaned in agony as he placed his hand on his head.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nepgear asked.

"My skin is still healing, it's still painful with the wind blowing in my face."

"I'm sorry, I wish I healed your face completely so it wouldn't hurt so much." May said.

"No, this is the face a man like me deserves to wear." He said. "…Stop for a second. Look over there!" He pointed out in the distance. "The Brigg's Mountain range. Those peaks mark our border with Drachma, the large country to the north. Judging by those, we should be closing in on the place Scar showed us."

"Hmm…" Mushu rubbed his chin in thought.

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked.

"Those mountains, doesn't that remind you of something?" Mushu asked

Mulan folded her arms, flashing back to when she caused that avalanche long ago. "…Oh yeah, I remember that."

"I just have a hunch with us surviving our world's destruction that we may encounter _him_ again."

"We destroyed him a long time ago. I seriously doubt he's back."

"Hey, you never know." Mushu shrugged.

"Guys! Come on, let's go!" Tristina caught the two's attention.

"Right!" Mulan nodded as they took off and they started walking again…until Stitch's ears perked up.

"Hmm?" Stitch turned his head and then growled.

"What's wrong?" Maria Jr. asked as Stitch jumped off of her shoulder and started growling again, as they looked in the forest in front of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Light said.

"Genie, protect Light and Horus." Tristina ordered, summoning her Keyblade.

"You got it!" Genie said, suddenly transforming into a soldier and pushing the kids to the safe place while holding a gun. "Just try to get past ME, you filthy creatures!"

Rose and Maria Jr. punched each other in the face to activate their CPU Candidate forms and used Curaga as May and Doctor Marcoh stepped back…and then three creatures appeared from the forest, looking directly at them. "What ARE they?!" May asked.

"Experiments…" Tristina said, summoning her Keyblade. "Sparky, Richter and Yaarp. This might get interesting."

"Let's do this." Uni, who had transformed into Black Sister, said.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sparky fired electricity at them, but they dodged as Mushu breathed fire directly at him, but it wasn't exactly as 'hot' unlike a certain Dragon Slayer. Sparky fired electricity directly at the dragon, as he yelped in pain and then Mulan ran over and kicked him, knocking him into the air and then the two White Sisters knocked him down.

"FIRE!" Silver Sister yelled, launching a Firaga on Richter, but he did not budge as he raised his tail up and slammed it on the ground, unleashing a powerful earthquake and knocked them all down where Yaarp unleashed a supersonic wave over at the sisters and knocking them all away… and then they were caught by a big humongous glove…from Genie…and he was wearing an umpire outfit.

"STRIIIIIIKE ONE!" He said as Red Sister jumped down and growled at Yaarp.

"So, you want to do it like THAT, do you?" She growled and then screamed at him, as it retaliated by a supersonic wave, as both collided and caused snow to go flying everywhere, covering everyone.

Stitch pulled out his blasters and started shooting the three as they got hit, but they still retaliated and then Richter unleashed another earthquake, which shook the snow out of them. "I should be warm blooded… not cold blooded…!" Mushu complained.

Tristina growled as she ran over and slashed the experiments with the CPU Candidates as Sparky fired electricity, but Mulan ran over and kicked him down where Yaarp sent another supersonic wave at them, knocking them away, but they recovered and then the three Wielders used Ragnarock on all of them to deal serious damage as Mushu noticed something sparking out of the backs.

 _Hmm? What in the world?_ Mushu wondered as they continued to attack each other. "Hey, can one of you use that Stopza spell?"

"Uh…sure…?" Tristina used the Stopza spell on the three of them. "What for?"

 **End BGM**

"I just thought I saw something." He said as he walked over and examined their backs. "…Hey Genie, come over here for a second." He requested as Genie appeared next to him. "Do you know what these are?"

"Let's see…" He pulled out a magnifying glass and examine them. "Well, I'll be darned… mind control chips!" He said.

Stitch's eyes widened and in his own language, he… well, no one knows what he said, but let's just say he was upset that his cousins were under mind control as Genie took them off as the three groaned and looked around in confusion. "All taken care of!" Genie grinned.

The three of them looked around in confusion and wondered where they were until they spotted Stitch as the four of them hugged each other. "Aww, it's a big happy reunion!" Tristina giggled as Red Sister and Silver Sister looked at her weirdly. "They're his cousins." She replied as they nodded in understanding.

"Tristina, come in!" A voice called out as they all jumped at the voice as it was coming from her communicator as she pulled it out.

"Professor Jacob?"

 **BGM: Professor E. Gadd (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Yep, it's me! Judging from those sounds, I could tell you have Stitch with you." Professor Jacob said. "And it sounded like you found some of his cousins."

"We have."

"I suggest you keep them, they might come in useful… and call me crazy, but I have this feeling more experiments will arrive. We'll keep you posted if we run into one of them… and let me know if you spot one of them."

"Got it."

"Thank you. Talk to you soon." He said and then hung up.

 **End BGM**

"Well, it seems we have some powerful allies with us." Tristina said. "I say we just keep on going from here."

"Right." They all nodded.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" There was a sudden scream.

"What in the world…?" Purple Sister wondered.

"It sounded like it was coming from behind Tristina." Rose said, as she had turned back to normal.

"It seems we're about to be visited by friends." Genie said… and then suddenly a meerkat riding on a red warthog came launching out of the forest and ran over Tristina as she cried out in pain. The warthog slid to a stop as they glared at the three experiments.

"Thought you could get away from us, did you?!" The meerkat asked. "Well, we finally caught up with you!"

"And now, we're here to kick…your…butt? Hey Timon, I think we have company."

"Hmm?" The meerkat known as Timon saw them. "Well, I'll be darned!"

"A TALKING MEERKAT AND WARTHOG?!" May, Marcoh, Light and Horus yelled.

"And yet talking cats don't phase you?!" Uni asked.

"Ran over…by Timon and Pumbaa… not my idea of fun right now…" Tristina groaned as she got up. "How in the world…are you alive…?! I thought the Disney worlds along with its inhabitants were destroyed."

"Ah, they ARE destroyed… but who's to say that there were no survivors?" Timon smirked.

"We survived…and we were traveling the worlds with a human named Kusco to find you… and yet we lost him." Pumbaa replied.

Tristina's eyes widened. "If Kusco's here…along with you… then that means Disney's alive and kicking."

"And back with a vengeance!" Mushu added.

"Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Briggs!" Rose grinned…and then they heard fangirls screaming as they turned to the CPU Candidates gushing over the Lion King duo.

"OH, YOU ARE SO CUTE!" Uni yelled.

"I want to squeeze them!" Ram exclaimed.

"I don't think squeezing Pumbaa is a good idea…" Timon sweatdropped.

"Well, this might make the trip a bit longer." Tristina sighed. "I wonder how Isaac's holding up… and I wonder how the others are holding up too."

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Alright, this is where I let you go." The driver said as they all stood up. "If you follow this mountain road, it'll lead you straight to Fort Briggs."

"Thanks." Ed nodded.

"And you in the armor." He looked at Al. "Is that automail?"

"No…?"

"Oh, alright. Well, you should be alright then." He took off.

"What was that all about?" Nan asked.

"Beats me." Al replied.

"That's military land beyond the fence, so stay on the road if you want to live!"

"Oh suuuure, we get summoned to THIS world. What a GREAT idea!" Mike sighed.

"I have a feeling it's going to get cold for me…so I might as well bundle up." He said, snapping his fingers and then suddenly he was turned into a llama as they all stared at him in surprise.

"I thought you were turned back into a human." Kai said.

"I did, I guess you can say this is a side effect." Kusco shrugged. "Oh well, at least I'm warmer."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Agh! I can't see what's going on!" Nan exclaimed.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Marisa asked.

"We should be getting close…I hope." Ed said and then noticed Gray with just his underwear on. "GRAY, PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"Hmm?" Gray looked down. "I didn't even notice." He said.

"You know, I'm glad it's a blizzard right now, otherwise I'm not sure what I'd do to him." Rapunzel said as Merida nodded in agreement.

"You know, Izumi came out here to train when she was just starting out in Alchemy." Hina said.

"Yeah, and she fought a huge grizzly bear." Kai added.

"IS SHE OUT OF HER GOD DAMN MIND?!" Nan yelled. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"Does he normally freak out?" Calhoun asked.

"Only in this world." Julia sighed.

Suddenly, there was a huge 'thud' as they saw a humongous man behind them as Nan, Mike and Kusco basically freaked out over this. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"It's a bear! It's a huge bear! Someone hide me!" Kusco exclaimed, but the 'bear' just so happened to be a huge man with automail on his hand.

"That's not a bear! It's a human shaped like a bear!" Mike exclaimed as the man shot them up and trapped them in a net.

"…CAN I JUST SAY I HATE THIS WORLD?!" Nan yelled.

"Alright, it's time to dispose of your Drachma spies!" The man said.

"Drachma? We're not from there!" Natsu told him.

"Likely story!" He said and then started attacking them, but they all managed to avoid the brute as Gray put his hands together.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" He yelled, firing cannonballs at the big guy, but he swatted them away as Natsu ran over and punched him, but he kicked him away as he soon managed to overwhelm everyone but Calhoun and Ralph managed to put up a fight.

"Alright, big guy. You're asking for it." Calhoun growled, aiming her blaster at him as Ralph cracked his knuckles…only for them to be surrounded by guards.

"Well, this is a downer…" Ralph said.

 _Agh, what's going on? Why is my automail hurting all of a sudden?!_ Ed thought.

"Hahahaha! You're all surrounded." He smirked.

"Buccaneer!" A voice called out as the snowy weather lessened to reveal a humongous wall and saw a woman on top of it. "Who are they?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there, General Armstrong! I apologize for the disturbance."

 _WHO NAMES A GUY BUCCANEER?!_ Nan thought.

 _Sounds like that name belongs to our world._ Jack thought.

"Wait, Armstrong…? This is the person Major Armstrong wanted us to meet?" Ed asked. "Olivier Mira Armstrong… Major Armstrong's older sister!"

"But…they look different." Al said.

"She's not huge." Ed muttered.

"I'll ask again, who are you?"

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, my name's Edward Elric! Major Armstrong from Central sent us here to meet the general in charge of this post! Now can you call off your guard dogs?"

"Search them!" Olivier ordered.

"What?! I'm with the military!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sure, but do I know that? Anybody can claim that they're someone famous." She pointed out as they were then searched.

"Hey, don't get all fresh, buddy!" Kai growled.

"This is so weird…" Rapunzel groaned.

* * *

 _Later…_

"What's this?" A guard wondered and then went over to Olivier.

"That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong, just read that and then you know you can trust us."

"…Hmph, it's from Alex alright." She said and then tore it up, much to the shock of the others.

"Aren't you going to read it?!" Ed asked.

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me. I don't put much stalk in anyone else' opinions of a person. I prefer to judge people with my own eyes." She said as they then got a good look at the wall…and it was huge.

"Whoa, that's big!" Nan exclaimed.

"Tell me about it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"It's really really really tall!" Ed exclaimed.

"…Quit gaping like idiots and come inside before I tear you apart limb from limb!" She threatened.

"Is anyone else reminded of Erza?" Wendy asked, as everyone but Erza's hands went up.

"I don't see the resemblance." Erza said.

"Be warned, I won't coddle you because you're children. This here is the mountain fortress, Briggs! Here, only the strong survive!" She warned.

"…Still don't see a resemblance."

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER UP CLOSE YET!" They all yelled as they soon entered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah, here it is, Scar's brother's research notebook!" Marcoh said as they entered a building.

"Didn't he combine research with Xingese Alkahestry and Alchemy?" May asked. "Do you think that could be the secret to immortality?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe so. Will the information in this book bring us hope or do it's pages bring nothing but despair? Well, there's only one way to find out." Marcoh said, opening the book as everyone looked on in anticipation.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Exposure?" Ed asked as they were all in the medical room.

"Yes, that's right." The nurse said. "You got lucky, you were close to getting frostbite. You need to be careful walking around in a snowstorm, the flesh that's touching your automail will freeze, and you need to oil it, or it will stiffen."

"So does that Buccaneer guy have a different kind of automail or something?"

Buccaneer walked into the room. "It's no use, doc. I can't get this thing unstuck!" He said, revealing Al's head on his automail as it turns out, Al threw his head to help Ed try to defeat the guy but they were quickly overwhelmed by his strength.

"Hey, my head!" Al exclaimed.

"Up here, your automail has to be flexible and lightweight. It also needs to be resistant to the cold. After some trial and error, we've found an alloy that works. A combination of Duralumin, Carbon, Fiber, Nickel, Copper and so on." The nurse explained.

"Agh, and here I just assumed it was only iron." Ed sighed. "It's no wonder I couldn't do anything with it."

"Hey doc, be careful. Do you plan on telling all of our secrets to them?" Buccaneer asked.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a State Alchemist and they're friends. They have a right to know, don't they?"

"Especially when someone hasn't seen the anime…" Kai chuckled.

"Will you just drop it?!" Nan growled at her.

"…You're kidding." Buccaneer said, looking at Ed with the pocket watch.

"He has the pocket watch."

 _You mean this kid is the equivalent of a Major?!_ He thought while Ed chuckled, somehow knowing what he was thinking.

"If you're going to be in the north for long, you should switch to a different kind of automail. Do you have a mechanic?"

"Yeah, but she's in Rush Valley."

"And she let you come up all this way without explaining all of this to you first?"

"Not exactly. I didn't tell her I was planning on coming up here." He said as she gave him a cup of coffee.

"I recommend you send for her, assuming that you want to stay alive." She said.

"Yeah, whatever…" He said as he took a drink.

"That'll be 100 cens." She said, causing Ed to do a spit take as he tossed 100 cens to her.

"Seriously? It wasn't even that good of a cup of coffee…"

"This is the north, get used to it."

"So, you come up here with mediocre automail, completely ignorant about the north, and you try to bypass the command center."

"Oh come on! We hike up here with a formal letter of introduction and this is how we're treated?!" Ed asked. "What's wrong with you people?! Have you no sense of propriety?! The General threatened to tear us apart!"

Olivier walked in. "Hello little red runt."

Ed jawdropped. "Little…red…"

"If you have a problem, then speak up." She ordered…and then Al screamed and looked at his helmet as his 'hair' on his helmet was cut.

"My hair!" He exclaimed as he put his head back on and looked at the mirror. "…It looks awful…"

"On the bright side, you don't have to worry about it growing anymore." Flandre pointed out.

"She does have a point." Nan said.

"But it made me look cool…" Al pouted.

Olivier sat down on the chair. "Well now, from what I hear, you were close to my brother, Alex." She said. "Is he doing alright?"

"Uh, yeah…" Ed nodded.

"A big strong guy we know and love!" Al said.

"Alex is doing just great!" They both exclaimed, causing Olivier to growl irritably as everyone sweatdropped.

"Never mind, tell me why you would bypass the command center to meet me." She requested. "I want to know it all, including why your armor is empty." She said and then glanced at Erza. "And I also want to know if she's exactly like me."

"It's like looking into a mirror!" Fairy Tail, excluding Erza, exclaimed.

"I don't see it." Erza said.

"Neither do I." Olivier said.

"CAN'T YOU JUST LOOK INTO A MIRROR?!" Gajeel yelled.

Ed looked away. "Actually, it's something we don't like to talk about." He said.

"There's no reason to worry, folks around here have plenty they want to hide." The nurse said. "Everyone up north has something he or she doesn't like to talk about."

"But, if this information reaches certain ears, I could be court marshaled." He told them.

"Even I have secrets like that!" Olivier told him. '

"Brother, listen… I really think we have to tell her." Al whispered.

"But Winry's a hostage… maybe we can tell her without mentioned the Fuhrer or the Homunculi…"

"What are you whispering about?! Start talking now!" She ordered.

"…Fine, let's just tell her we're just trying to get our bodies back." Al whispered.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"I see… so that's why you're looking for this girl with this strange cat." She said as they nodded.

 _Can ANYONE tell the different between a cat and a panda bear?!_ Nan thought in annoyance.

"I understand."

"So does that mean you can help-"

"I'm not done!" She said. "What I understand is this… most of you are reckless wretches that cause trouble with everything you do. I don't want people like you in my fort."

"Now when you say most of us…" Jack said. "Is there something you like about the legendary Jack Sparrow?"

"…You're not THAT legendary…" Gibbs muttered.

"No, it's that woman next to the pink haired brat and the shirtless boy." She said. "There's something about her that I like. Strong, commanding, intimidating…"

"A clone of Erza…" Natsu added as Gray nodded, as Erza growled in annoyance and slammed her fists on both of their heads.

"Behave." She growled as they rubbed their heads while groaning.

"Anyway, how could Central let a pack of wild brats run loose in the mountains?" Olivier asked. "Get out of here right now!" She ordered. "…At least, that's what I want to say but I'm interested in Alkahestry." She then looked at the two brothers. "You two, you're both acquainted with this girl from Xing, you've met her before?"

"Yeah, we have." Al nodded.

"She has a skill our country doesn't, right? You can never know too much, especially here in the north where we're right next to Drachma. If we use it right, Alkahestry can be used as an excellent weapon."

"Wait a second! Alkahestry is specialized for medical purposes, you can't just-"

"Be quiet." Olivier shushed Al. "You're nothing but lapdogs sitting safely within the city walls, but we are the ones who'll protect you. We few who are brave enough to defend the country's border, my job is far more perilous than yours. I will make use of any knowledge I can get my hands on. Leave the task of finding this Alkahestry girl to me. You will all stay inside here inside the fort."

She walked away. "…And major Miles."

"Yes sir?"

"Put them to work…but have the red headed girl be with me. I want to learn more about her." She said.

"Understood."

The woman then glared at all of them. "A man who does no work has no right to eat." She said as she soon walked out with Buccaneer and Erza.

"I swear, can you imagine of those two worked together?" Natsu asked.

"Forget that, imagine what'd happen if you'd piss the two of them off." Gray said as they all thought about an angry Erza and an angry Olivier as they all shuddered at this.

"It's be the end of the world as we know it…" Lucy paled.

* * *

 _With the trio…_

"From what I can tell, none of them had easy lives." Buccaneer said.

"I believe they have witnessed some carnage in their time, but I can tell on the inside that they remain soft and weak…and what's more, those Elric boys are still hiding a secret they aren't telling us." She said.

"All of them have been through hell before…and I can tell they've gotten stronger because of it." Erza said.

"That may be true, but I still sense soft spots in all of them. One day, it'll get them killed over it." Olivier told her.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So, what exactly what kind of work will you have us doing?" Ed asked, but the man, named Miles, in front of them said nothing. "That doctor back there said that people around here have things to hide too, so what are you hiding, Major?"

Still no response. "Ugh, it's no fair with you guys asking all the questions and you never answer any!"

Miles stopped walking. "You really want to know?" He asked as he took off his glasses and turned around and had red eyes, surprising most of them.

"Red eyes…!" Ed exclaimed.

"An Ishvalan!" Al said.

 _So he survived the extermination…_ Nan thought.

"It's true that Ishvalan blood flows through my veins, but my father and my grandmother were not from that region, they were a…different race. My eyes are Ishvalan though, my grandfather's blood runs strong." He said and looked at Ed. "Amestrian, it was your people that exterminated the land of my grandfather." He said, which shocked most of the Disney characters while Kusco just said nothing.

"…Ishvalan, your people destroyed our countryside…and one of you is responsible for murdering my friend's parents!"

"Careful, brother!" Al scolded…but suddenly Miles only chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but that's the first time anyone's given me that kind of an answer."

"What, you were testing me?" Ed asked.

"I know, it was rude. Since the war, Amestrians always view me as a mixture of guilt and pity. To be honest, I'm getting tired of it. But you're different, aren't you?"

"Well, Major, an Ishvalan nearly kidnapped me, nearly killed me and briefly fought along side me. After all that, my feelings feel a bit conflicted. Besides, I think people should try to ignore their race and should just treat each other as equals."

Miles said nothing but gave him a smile as he put his glasses on, then he motioned them to follow him as they kept walking.

"Major Miles, were you on active duty during the war of extermination?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I was. I've been under General Armstrong's command since then. The war began right after I was posted here, many of my relatives, including my grandfather were killed in the east. I fell outside of the military's purge requirements, so I was spared."

"You didn't hold any grudge against the military?"

"…You don't understand how the world works now, do you?"

"I know I'm ignorant about some things, if I offended you, I'm sorry."

Miles smiled. "An ignorant state alchemist, you say? Hmph, interesting." He said as the elevator doors opened up.

"Again, there's the whole weight limit thing." Dante said.

"He's right." Marisa said.

"Picky picky…" Yukari opened up a gap to where they needed to go. "Will this make you happy?"

"Sure, but let's have Nan be in the elevator. He needs to know these things." Kai smirked.

 _Note to self: Kill Kai in Smash later…_ Nan thought. _No…make a very hard level for her in Mario Maker… NO WAIT, destroy her in Mortal Kombat!_ He thought as Satori happened to read his mind and whispered in Kai's ears before they walked into the gap.

 _Buddy, you're going down._ Kai thought, watching the four of them go into the elevator, but then Julia went in with them.

"I _did_ resent the military's actions. I also wondered why General Armstrong would keep me as her staff officer. The presence of an Ishvalan could cause discord among the soldiers stationed here. It would've been easier for her to get rid of me. Eventually, I just came right out and asked her."

 _"This is Briggs, no matter what happens, this territory must NOT fall. Every soldier here must be strong and flexible. You must move as one cohesive unit, following me, your leader, in all things and at all times. In short, we do not have the luxury for discrimination here. The blood within several races flow within you, and with that comes bearing strength and values. You can see this country in a way others can not. I was born and raised in Amestris, in order to lead I need someone with your eyes. Now shut up and follow me, Miles. Understood?"_

"Her words made sense. I knew that she was speaking without deception. I even went so far as to ask her "What if the Ishvalan blood in me cannot forgive what the military did to my people, and you want to know what the general said to that?"

 _"Fine then, bring it! On behalf of the military, I will accept your challenge anytime!"_

"…That was it."

Ed shuddered. "Yeesh, and I thought Erza was scary."

"I'm telling you, she's another Erza." Nan said.

"Or maybe she said that because she had her troops with her." Ed said.

"No…that wasn't it at all…"

 _"I'LL FIGHT YOU ONE ON ONE!"_

"…The look on her eye…"

Nan paled. "Yep, she's another Erza…"

They soon got out of the elevator and rejoined the others. "You know what the law is here?" Miles asked.

"Survival of the fittest?" Ed asked.

"That's right. Without power, you die. If you have it, you might survive. That fact remains the same 365 days a year. It's a simple life, really. Whether you're a private or a general, race, ethnicity or gender make no difference." He said as Ed tripped over something and quickly regained his balance while also avoiding being impaled by an icicle that fell.

"Survival of the fittest in action, your luck was strong so you survived." Miles said. "…These icicles need to be scraped off. That will be your job for the day." He said.

"Why scrape them off when you can just melt them?" Natsu asked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, melting several icicles in the process.

Miles sweatdropped. "…Or you can do that. Do what you have to do to remove the icicles. When you're finished, my men will show you to your quarters."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Heh, this is a piece of cake, really!" Natsu smirked.

"Just try not to burn us." Gajeel said as everyone else was scraping things off… though Sully had to pick up Mike and Ralph had to pick up Felix.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here?" A voice asked as they saw Fallman walking up to them.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be at Northern command?" Natsu asked.

"I was until they bumped me up here." He explained as they noticed a star on his shoulder…thing.

"They promoted you!" Al exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Hey that's great, congratulations!" Ed grinned and then realized something. "…But why are you knocking down icicles?"

"If they have you doing something like this, then that means…"

Both boys smirked. "They've taken you off of the career track?" They asked…and then Fallman ran off crying.

"That was a bit harsh." Nan said.

"Tell me about it." Kai nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

"The development sector." Fallman said.

"Wow…what's it for?" Ed asked.

"it was General Armstrong's idea, this department researches the country's latest technologies and develops them into weapons."

"Does that include combat automail?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, follow me." He led them to a different area. "This is the lowest level of Fort Briggs."

"Ah, it's warm down here, not like it was up above."

"All of the fort's most important functions, it's life lines come through here. Even if the fort is attacked, this area will be safe."

"Move out of the way." A repairman walked by them. "Not a great place to stand."

"It's this pipe over here!" One of the workers said as he went over to investigate.

He put his ear near the pipe and listened to something. "…It's coming…" He then knelt down to the ground. "…From underground!"

"What?"

"It sounds like someone is digging from underneath the ground!"

"Maybe it's spies from Drachma. They could be digging a tunnel under the fort!"

"It's close!"

* * *

 _Underground…_

"What a pain… it's so annoying… all of this digging… it's killing me. But… I guess dying would be a pain too…"

Above ground, there was a small explosion as everyone got ready for whoever it was that was coming.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist?" Olivier asked.

"He was severely wounded on a cargo train headed here." Miles replied. "He was checked into a hospital at the base of the mountain. The full cooperation of the Briggs branch has been requested."

"Why was Kimblee headed up north? I thought he was serving time in prison."

"Apparently he was released, on the fuhrer's orders."

"…I don't like this."

Suddenly the alarm went off which caught their attention. "What is it?!"

"We've got an intruder from under the ground, sir!"

"We what?!" Olivier exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 _Back in the room…_

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

The smoke cleared as a big muscly man came out of the ground…and then noticed an Ouroboris tattoo on the man's left arm. "A Homunculus!" Ed exclaimed. _Dammit, do they know that we've come here to find a way of fighting them? This isn't good…_

The man stared at them…before he fell asleep right in front of them.

 **End BGM**

"YOU'RE SLEEPING?!" Ed, Al and Nan yelled while the others could just stare in disbelief and then the man looked at them.

"…What's this…?"

"I'm guessing… the creepy guy back in Central who you call Father told you about us." Ed said.

"But you see, we're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back, that's all!" Al told him.

The man tilted his head. "Why should I care…about you…?" He asked and then walked away. "Go dig a hole… really… what a pain…"

"You mean… he doesn't know?" Ed asked.

"I don't think Father or Fuhrer Bradley told him about us…" Al whispered.

"…Who in the world is that guy?" Nan asked.

"Nan, how many Homonculi are there in the 2003 anime?" Kai asked.

"Let's see…there's about seven of them."

"And can you name them all from the top of your head?"

"I sure can. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Wrath, Pride and…" His eyes widened. "Wait a second…" He looked at the muscle man. "Don't tell me that's Sloth…"

"It is." Kai nodded.

"AAAAAAH!" Nan panicked. "YOU SHOULD BE A WOMAN!" He yelled. "IN FACT, SLOTH HAD WATER POWERS TOO! SO WHY DID THEY TURN HER INTO A MAN NOW?! AS I SAID BEFORE, YOU SHOULD BE A WO-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Kai yelled and punched him to the ground. "THAT PRETTY LADY ISN'T HERE SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL DEAL WITH IT!" She yelled, as he got beat up by Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot again.

"OW OW OW! NEXT THING YOU TELL ME, DANTE ISN'T THIS WORLD!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE SHE ISN'T!"

"I was a woman?" Dante asked.

"It was a completely different Dante." Maria told him.

"Oh good, because I don't remember wearing pretty dresses and make-up." Dante said.

Marisa shuddered. "That'd be something I don't want to picture right now."

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"In the way…" Sloth said as he picked up a pipe and threw it at them, forcing them to avoid it as Sloth slowly made his way to an elevator and walked over, then turning it on.

"FIRE!" Buccaneer ordered, but the bullets didn't even faze the giant as he continued going up as they quickly ran off to meet up with Sloth and then he walked into the next room to be barricaded…and then Olivier shot a missile at him as he was covered in fire.

"Put it out." She ordered…but then to their amazement, Sloth emerged unscathed by it.

"It's no use! Firearms won't work against him!" Buccaneer called out.

"What?!"

 _Just what kind of a Homonculus are we dealing with here?!_ Erza thought.

Olivier looked at Miles. "Withdraw all none combatants immediately! Shut off the alarms!" She tossed her rocket launcher to the side. "It won't help any when the Drachman's find out we're in trouble!"

"General! We have tanks!" An officer caught her attention.

"Have the trials been completed?"

"We don't need to worry about trials, these are the development team's pride and joy!"

"Remove the fusers from the shells!" She ordered.

"Yes sir!" He climbed down when Olivier jumped up onto the tank as they aimed at the big gigantic brute.

"Ready to go! The first round's locked and loaded!"

"FIRE!" She ordered as the tank shot it and slammed right into Sloth's face…but to everyone's surprise, part of Sloth's face regenerated.

"Ow... pain is a pain… pain is annoying."

"…Don't just sit there, load the next round!" Olivier ordered as they soon got ready. "FIRE!"

The tanks kept firing, but they were bouncing off of Sloth as he picked one up and tossed it to the side, forcing two men to get out of the way as Sloth slammed his fists at the barricade as a locker nearly crushed three men, but Ed intervened and saved them.

 **End BGM**

He then turned to Olivier. "It won't work! Try whatever you want to, but he won't die!"

"He won't?" Olivier asked.

"What are you saying? How does a kid know something like that, huh?" Buccaneer asked.

Ed growled. "B-because we…"

"Drop the act!" Olivier ordered. "You will answer my questions clearly and completely! First off, how do you all know about that thing? Are you Drachman spies?"

"We're not!" Ed told her.

"Is that thing a spy?" She asked, pointing to Sloth.

"I really doubt it!"

"Does that thing know you?"

"No, apparently not!"

"What is that thing?"

"…I can't answer…"

"Who does that thing work for?!"

"I can't answer that!"

"Why can't you answer me?"

"…I can't answer…"

"…This is my last question, are you in league with that thing?"

"We're not with him, I don't want to see anyone get hurt!"

"Then tell me what that thing's made of."

"His body and compositional elements are probably the same as humans."

"The same as humans, huh?" Olivier looked at Buccaneer. "Bring me some tank fuel now!"

"Sir!"

"I told you it won't work, general! You set him on fire but that didn't work!"

"I understand that from our last attack, we can't kill it. The best we can hope for is to stop or delay it. So we have to hit it even stronger than fire!" Olivier smirked. "Now you get to see the Briggs way."

"Oh, do tell us how it works." A voice said as they saw G4 approaching them along with three Experiments approaching them.

"What the hell…?" Ed wondered. "What are those things?"

"Experiments." G4 smirked. "Experiment 601, Kixx. Experiment 586, Tank, and Experiment 228, Melty." He said.

"Kixx specializes in strength, Tank specializes in boosted strength whenever he eats metal, and Melty specializes in fire." Hina said.

"I get Kixx." Ralph cracked his knuckles.

"Metal, eh? Tank's mine." Gajeel smirked.

"If he wants fire, I'll give him something that'll be WAY hot!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'll take care of Melty." _Sounds like a stupid name, though…_

"We'll take care of G4, you guys get Sloth out of here." Hina said as she and Souji walked forward and then summoned Hylia's Hope. _I haven't use this Keyblade in a long time._ She thought as she got ready. "Let's take him out!"

"Right!" Souji nodded.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" Ralph yelled, running over to Kixx and punched him, but Kixx blocked it and then retaliated by punching Ralph in the gut. "Hmph, I didn't even feel that!" He said, punching him right in the face to send him flying.

Tank ate some metal and grew bigger. "Oh, so you grow huge while you're eating metal, eh? Interesting. I guess they don't call you 'Tank' for nothing." Gajeel said. "IRON DRAGON CLUB!" He yelled, hitting him right in the gut and pushing him a little before running over and punching him, but Tank grabbed him and threw her over, but Gajeel recovered. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

Melty breathed fire from his snout…although it was blue as Natsu then jumped up into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, hitting Melty but he emerged from the smoke and breathed fire again, but Natsu used his roar to counter it as there was a huge explosion and then Natsu ran over and punched him right in the head.

Kixx ran over and punched Ralph in the gut, knocking him back as he then slammed his fists on Ralph's toes as he yelled in pain and then Kixx used an uppercut as he went flying into the air, but he quickly recovered. "Not bad, you little punk…" He growled as he ran over and punched him right in the face.

"It's time for me to kick it up a notch!" Gajeel said, grabbing some metal and eating it before going into his scales as he then ran over and punched him, only for Tank to grab his arm and bite into it. "GAH! DO I LOOK LIKE A MEAL TO YOU?!" He yelled and then shook him off before changing his arm into a sword and revving it up, knocking Tank away.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Melty dodged and breathed fire but Natsu ran out of the way as he dodged the various fire attacks from him as he then punched a box over to Melty as he burned it up…only to find Natsu not there.

"Behind you!" He said before punching him in the gut to knock him into a pillar. "Ha!"

Ralph and Kixx were still going at it as their fists connected to each other several times until Ralph decided to punch the ground as debris went flying and then Ralph punched him into a wall to knock him out.

"Alright, if you like that then maybe you'll like this!" Gajeel said, suddenly changing into Iron Shadow Dragon mode and then disappeared in front of Tank…only for him to appear behind him and punched him hard to knock him away. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, hitting him dead center and he fell to the ground, unconscious. "That's what you get for trying to chow down on me." He said, turning back to normal.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled, launching Melty away as he tried to breathe fire, but this time Natsu ate it much to Melty's surprise. "Ugh, nasty…" He muttered before smirking. "Now I got a fire in my belly." He said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, covering Melty in his own fire and then it disappeared, as Melty stood there covered in soot and he fell to the ground.

Hina and Souji were putting up a good fight against G4, even giving a few good hits on him, but he wasn't going easy on them either.

"They're better than I expected." G4 said. "I'll have to make this quick." He aimed his gun at the two and proceeded to shoot…until suddenly a sword impale him from behind. "AGH!" He yelled as they looked to see a man behind him.

"Sorry, but these two will not die from the hands of you." He said. He basically looked like a mechanical version of Kuuga, only having a silver helmet, silver antenna, with orange lenses, and thick blue armor to protect him.

"G3…! You… you bastard…!" G4 growled and then G3 pulled his sword away as G4 fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Aw, no explosion this time?" Natsu asked, disappointed that there was no explosion so he could eat the resulting fire.

"We don't always explode." G3 said, taking off his helmet to reveal his human form, Ryuji Kurosaki.

"Thanks." Hina said as she used Curaga on herself and Souji. "We must be getting better if we could give a Dark Rider some trouble."

"I wasn't even giving it my all this time." Souji said. "I'll probably sound cocky, but I feel like I have enough strength left to take on three dozen Goombas with one hand behind my back!"

"I feel the same thing all the time." Natsu smirked. "I could keep on going if I could!"

"I'm so with you there." Gajeel nodded.

"So, what do you think we should do with these three?" Ralph asked.

"They're under mind control." Ryuji told him. "If we get rid of the chips, we won't have to worry about those three attacking anymore." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said as they removed the chips and then right on cue, the others arrived. "Hey! …Where's Ed and Al?"

"Apparently, Olivier decided to arrest them to get knowledge about the Homunculi. Erza's trying to reason with her." Nan replied. "And we took down Sloth so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Actually, I have a feeling we might see him again." Lucy said.

"…Lovely." Nan sighed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Apparently, they couldn't find Scar's body at the sight. He could always be held up somewhere nearby though." Miles said as he was in the hospital, next to a healing Kimblee while Psyga, Leroy and Evile were in the same room, also in beds.

"That's true." Kimblee said.

 _Interesting… first a search for a black and white cat, and now Scar…_ He then stood up. "Alright, you can leave Scar to us and you can focus on getting better."

"Hold on a sec, I want you and your people to stay out of this. The Ishvalan is mine to hunt down."

"I hate to tell you this, but the soldiers at Briggs won't let a serial killer roam around free. Here in the north, the law is survival of the fittest." He leaned in closer to him. "You get careless and you get dead. Understand? You tell me what to do again and I'll make sure you and your little friends never level this hospital." He threatened. "This case is ours now, the Briggs branch can take care of everything. You behave yourself." He said and then walked out.

"Heheh… another Ishvalan, that's interesting." Kimblee said and then there was a knock on the door and then Raven walked in.

"Hello, Kimblee. How are you recovering?" He asked.

"Well hello, General Raven. You got here quickly."

"I heard the news and got here as fast as I could. I was worried about you."

"These are what you're really worried about." He pulled out the Philosopher's Stones. "Isn't that right?"

Raven's smile faded. "Very good, now we have work to do."

"I'm not exactly in great shape at the moment, and neither are those three." He motioned over to the others.

"No problem, I've brought a doctor who knows alchemy and we have the stones as well. You'll be fine in no time."

* * *

 _With Marcoh and May…_

"Alkahestry seems pretty complicated." Marcoh said. "This dragon pulse technique is especially confusing."

"It's about the chi of the land." She replied.

"What do you mean by the chi?"

May threw her knifes at an Alkahestry circle while there were more knives at the other side. "I'll try to explain. Basically, it's an energy that exists in all things in this world, like rivers of power flowing through it. Those rivers are far reaching and they touch everybody and every thing. All you have to do is understand how that power flows from where it enters and where it leads."

She placed her hands on the circle as the other circle lit up and formed a small Shao Mei lookalike, which fascinated the others. "And then you can use it to affect just about anything!"

"Just about anything, so a body too?"

"Yes!" May smiled as she ran behind him. "It could be…your back!" She shoved her index finger at Marcoh's back as they heard a sickening crack.

"AAAGH! My back!"

"Or your spinal cord!" She pressed it against the back of his neck as he screamed in agony and fell over.

"Why did my eyeball turn when you pressed my neck…?!"

"Doctor Marcoh, you should take better care of yourself!" May advised while everyone else sweatdropped. "All of that power is starting to stagnate."

"Should we tell her?" Timon asked.

"Nah, I don't think we should." Tristina replied.

"So, that's it, is it? The theory behind your remote transmutation?"

* * *

 _One recovered Marcoh later…_

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Then, Alchemists don't use the dragon's pulse?"

"They do not. They use energy from the movement from the earth's crust. A great deal of energy is created and is released during earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. That's what fuels our Alchemy in this country."

"…I dunno, that doesn't seem right."

"Hmm?"

"I felt something out of place ever since I got here, I noticed it especially when we were right under Central, I could tell there was energy running through my feet, but it doesn't feel like it comes from the land's movement… it feels like a crowd of people squirming around."

"Interesting…" Marcoh rubbed his chin in thought while also looking at the others bonding with the Experiments with the help of Stitch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the tunnel that Sloth made…_

"I can't believe someone would make it this far through our defenses." Olivier said as they were going through the tunnel…by horseback as several horses were lagging behind thanks to Sully, Beast and Ralph… actually, Ralph crushed the poor horse's back, no matter how many times Felix used his hammer to make it feel better.

"So, has anyone made it into the fort before?" Ed asked.

"No, not in all the time I've had command here." She replied. "But once when there was a strange incident 20 years ago where the mountain guard was attacked in the middle of winter. Apparently, a mysterious woman stole food and supplies for a whole month." She said, causing Ed and Al to tense up and thought about Izumi.

 _"I survived for a whole month in the Brigg's Mountains!"_

"It was teacher…!" Ed and Al whispered together.

"This should be far enough." Olivier said. "You, dismount." She ordered.

* * *

 _Several dismounts with one thankful horse later…_

"Now, we're safely away from any prying eyes. You can tell me everything without fearing discovery. And I mean _everything_." Ed and Al lightly gasped at this. "Don't hold anything back. Earlier, I asked you about that monster. Remember what you said? 'I can't answer'. You refused me, and that, even as a hint, is dangerous to do. I told you to answer my questions fully and completely. At a great peril for yourself, you neglected to do so. I think there's something you're trying to hide and you risked your lives to protect it. Something or maybe someone…"

She glared at them. "This time, don't lie to me. I want the truth."

Ed mentally took a deep breath. "We need your help, general."

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"The Philosopher's Stone… Homonculi… Fuhrer King Bradley… A mysterious man called Father… Corruption in the senior staff…" Olivier mused through all of this.

"There are hostages involved as well." Buccaneer added.

"Your childhood friend the automail engineer and all of Mustang's men. We've done some joint training with Eastern Command over the years, so I know officers Hawkeye and Havoc and I'd hate it if we lost either of them. I would like to help them."

"And uh, what about Colonel Mustang?" Fallman asked.

"Yeah… I couldn't care less about him. I'd just assume seeing him fall from power, that would eliminate another rival." She said as nearly everyone sweatdropped excluding the usual, of course. "Never mind him. The question is, what do we do next? This tunnel here, I want to know what you Alchemists make of it."

 _Sure, don't ask the Wielders… we know what's going on… well, besides Nan._ Maria thought while the two alchemist boys studied the area.

"First of all, this area didn't originate in Drachma. This is just my guess, but chances are, we'll find its shape in an enormous circle."

"Why?" Buccaneer asked.

"It has to do with Alchemy. In our field, it's a symbol used to control power. We need to look at this more closely." He said and then noticed something. "Lieutenant Fallman, can you list the major events in Amestris that were accompanied by bloodshed?" He asked, circling something.

"By bloodshed? What are you getting at?" Fallman asked as he knelt down and noticed he circled Ishval. "First there's July 1588, in Riviay!"

"Okay… Riviay… next?"

"October 1661, the Cameron uprising." Ed circled that. "February 1799, the Soatman incident, there in Fisk." He pointed somewhere else. "March 1811, the Willisley Incident. October 1835, the first Southern Border War, what is now South City. Then in 1911, there was the second Southern Border war in Fotoset."

"What about Pendelton in the west?"

"There's been a lot of fighting in Creta, a lot of soldiers have died. And then, later in 1914, there was the Liore insurrection. There were many casualties."

Ed and Al looked at him in shock. "What?!"

"An Insurrection?! But why?!" Al asked.

"I don't understand, I exposed the fake priest in Liore, and I reported it to Eastern Command immediately!"

"Yes, you did. But the Central forces came in and ran out the troops in the east. After that, Liore just fell to pieces."

"Oh no…damn…!" Ed groaned.

"No time for that. Back to work, Fullmetal." Olivier ordered.

Ed growled, not wanting to circle Liore, but he reluctantly circled it. "Alright, now we just connect the dots…" He said and then suddenly, their eyes widened in surprise.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"How is this possible…?!" Fallman asked. "It looks like the transmutation circle from the Fifth Laboratory!"

"Is that so?" Buccaneer asked. "The Philosopher Stone array that draws power from human lives. If they make a Philosopher Stone this huge, how many people will have to die?!"

"Geez, why is it whenever we try to take down a single member of the Legion, we usually end up saving the world as well?" Nan asked.

"The Legion can be quite brutal at times, I'll give them that." Marisa said.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Once I asked Envy if the Homonculi were planning to use this country to create a Philosopher's Stone, but he just laughed at my question." Marcoh said. "Then he said 'no, that was not it, but close'. Earlier, I had spoken to Edward Elric, I told him that maybe he'd be able to find the truth hidden within the truth. Three truths: First, the ingredients to the Philosopher's Stone are live humans. Second, that there are a group of beings seeking to create an enormous stone. And third, that they plan to use the entire country as a transmutation circle to make it."

Marcoh then looked at May. "But even all that doesn't explain everything. Ultimately, what is their motive, what is it that they're trying to do? I know you're seeking the secrets for immortality." She gasped at this. "But you can't let your search lead you to the Philosopher's Stone. By combining the information I have and your knowledge of Alkahestry, we'll figure out these notes somehow, I'm sure of it."

"Right!" May nodded.

"Yeesh, this is getting more complicated than I thought." Timon muttered.

"I know, right?!" Rose asked.

* * *

 _Back in the tunnels…_

Ed realized something. "The start of the conflicts happened in 1558."

"Right, it was just after the founding of Amestris." Olivier said.

"They attacked Riviay and that was the neighboring country at the time, and then the military…" Fallman realized something. "Hey, wait…" He grabbed the map. "…That's it! It was the military, they were involved in all of it!" They all gasped at this. "Each incident was a coux de tat, or insurrection, like in Liore! Forces would be sent in and make everything worse!"

"It's been going on that long?!" Ed asked.

"I knew there was something fishy about the military, but I hoped I wasn't going crazy…" Gray muttered.

"…We kept growing. Our country started out as a small nation, but we expanded as we took more and more countries. That was all to create this circle?"

"So that means, not only are they planning to use this country to do whatever it is they're doing, but they actually created it in the first place for that single purpose!" Ed said.

Olivier growled. "My country…"

Al looked at Ed. "Do you think General Hughes…"

"Yeah, before he was killed, he must've seen the Transmutation Circle. He was serving in the Court Marshal office… he had all information about the military incidents, he would have known something wasn't right… that must be why…"

 _"You've sworn your life as the state of the dog of the military. But, do you believe what their true plans are?"_

 _"You get a speck of power, and you have the arrogance to assume you're the one who's in control of it!"_

 _"DON'T BE SUCH A FOOL! I ONLY NEED TO DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"_

Ed gasped. "I do NOT like this." Olivier exclaimed. "As far as I can tell, there's only one place left! If your theory is correct, then the place they're going to strike next is right here in Briggs! Those bastards at Central, what kind of dirty plans do they have at my fort?!"

"General!" An officer on horseback called out to them. "You're needed back at the fort! Lieutenant General Raven is here to see you!"

Olivier sighed in annoyance. "It seems like our time here is up."

"Excuse me, General Armstrong." Ed said, as she looked at him. "I'd like to ask a favor of you. Do you think you can consmit information out of General Raven?"

* * *

 _Above ground…_

"General Raven, sir! I'm terribly sorry for having to ask you to wait." Miles said.

"No, please, don't worry about it. It's my fault for dropping in on this."

"General Armstrong should be arriving at any moment now."

"Oh, before I forget, I brought a guest with me." He said. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like it if you showed him around the fort."

"…I'd appreciate it. Thanks Major Miles." The man took off his hat as it was Kimblee.

* * *

 _Later…_

"I apologize for the chaos, sir." Olivier apologized as she was in a room with Raven as Erza and Calhoun were behind Olivier as 'bodyguards'. "We were attacked earlier."

"By whom?"

"I think it's most appropriate to call it a monster, but fortunately, we were able to fend it off."

"A monster? What do you mean?"

"We killed it, but it didn't die, sir."

Raven chuckled. "Is that so?"

"I suspected that it originated in Drachma. But the Elric brothers-" Raven looked at her in surprise. "Didn't I mention? The Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are here. I found it disturbing, they seem to know about this monster, but they wouldn't answer. Obviously, if we have a state alchemist doubling as a spy for Drachma, that's a serious problem."

Unaware of Raven, there was a microphone above him in the vents. "I've locked them up. Perhaps you'd like to speak with them."

"Certainly, they wouldn't tell you anything?"

"Correct, they said they came here to research living transmutation or something. What could be more suspicious, I distrusted them instantly." She frowned. "I had thought about torturing them to get the information, but I _am_ a woman after all. Let's just say I couldn't stand it."

Buccaneer laughed. "Now that's rich, she would've tortured you in a second and not thought twice about it!" He smirked as Ed and Al sulked about it, then he noticed the Keyblade girls tensing up when the word 'torture' came around. "Hmm?"

"It's a long story." Nan said, immediately hugging Julia as the others hugged their girls while Ven and Sarah hugged Julia.

Raven laughed. "But General Armstrong, aren't you known as the Northern Wall of Briggs? Walls aren't so soft as that."

Olivier smiled. "You know, General Raven, at my age, most women are expected to have a child or two at least. Unfortunately, I'm well past that now."

"Come now, surely men are lining up to have children with you!"

"Hardly, sir. I'd hate to say that like everyone else, I'm growing older…and my body is too." She said and on the other side, Ed and Al leaned forward. "That Drachman monster, though… it had an outstanding body. An immortal body, like something from a dream."

Raven stood up. "What if I told you very soon, it wouldn't be a dream any more?" He asked and walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tell me General, would you be interested in a legion of immortal soldiers?"

 _He took the bait!_ Everyone from the other room thought.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere else with Hoenheim…_

 **BGM: Mist**

"Donatus, Postwell, Mienmeyer, Giani, Collins, Tony, Willard, Ripley, Mettiled, Mayo… forgive me, but I have to use you." He said, as he dug into his own chest and blood came splattering out and landed on the ground, as it evaporated when it landed, and then flashbacked to when Ed and Al were just little kids.

 _"You can hug them, you know." Trisha told him. "They_ are _your sons."_

 _"I don't want the monster to spread."_

 _"Please, if it could spread that way, don't you think I would've caught it a long time ago?"_

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _"Since I got this body, I've seen a lot of death. But I always try to think about it as part of the flow from a larger world. That made it easier somehow, and each time I found something new and wondrous, it would seem right that I've accepted this body and kept on living. For a long time, that was enough. But then, I've met you and we've created two sons. Now it's different, I don't get any older and my sons age right before my eyes…and suddenly, I'm terrified. I realize that I really am a monster."_

 **End BGM**

* * *

The next day…

 _"Dear? Dear! Come here for a minute!"_

 _Hohenheim sighed and walked out of the door. "What is it?" He asked and then noticed a photographer._

 _"Hello sir! Good afternoon!"_

 _"A photographer?"_

 _"Yes! Let's fix you up." Trisha smiled and fixed up Hohenheim. "You know we don't have a single family picture."_

 _"That's pretty short notice." He said and then looked down at a young Ed and a baby Al._

 _Trisha picked up Ed. "Here, you hold Ed, alright?"_

 _Hohenheim hesitated. "Um…sure…" He took Ed as the two made eye contact while Trisha picked up Al._

 _"We're ready! You can go ahead."_

 _"…This isn't good…" Hohenheim muttered as he looked at Ed… who then gave a soft laugh and smiled at him, as he lightly gasped at this._

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

 _"Okay, look right here. Hold still please!"_

 _"What you don't see dear, is that I'm going to be some wrinkled old monster myself. So today, we're going to take this picture and I'll be able to remember all together, smiling. No matter what, we're always a family, so even if you're scared, don't try distancing yourself from us. And one other thing too, stop calling yourself a monster, it's not true."_

 _"Say cheese, everyone!"_

 _"He's taking it. Smile dear." Trisha smiled._

 _The picture was taken…as everyone was smiling but Hohenheim… he was crying._

* * *

Sometime later…

My plan was to take this body, and in doing so, to extend my life… but things are different now. I want to be with Trisha and the boys, to grow old and die with them… that bastard… _Hohenheim thought, completely unaware of Ed watching him._

Later…again…

 _"There, that oughta do it." Hohenheim thought as he was done fixing the swing…and then he slipped off of the tree as he tried to catch himself but he fell off anyway._

 _"What were you doing?" Trisha asked._

 _"…Fixing the swing…" Hohenheim replied, rubbing the back of his neck._

 _Trisha giggled. "When did you get so handy?"_

 _"I haven't been able to much for the boys, but I at least can do this." He said and then looked up. "Trisha, I'm going away. Wait for me."_

 _She nodded. "Okay."_

* * *

In the house…

 _"Don't tell the children about my body."_

 _"Right. You sure you don't want me to wake them?"_

 _"…I can't bear to look at their faces."_

 _"Silly man, it's okay for you to cry."_

 _The two of them walked to the front door, but then noticed the boys up early as Hohenheim looked at them before looking away and closing the door behind him._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End flashback…_

"…Just a little while longer." He muttered and then sighed, looking at the stars. "I wonder how those three are doing with their immortality?" He wondered, referring to Rose, Maria Jr and Alex.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the tunnel under Briggs…_

"Well?" An officer asked.

"It's no good. There's still nothing coming through." Another replied.

"That's just great… so we're cut off from all contact."

"Your orders sir, what should we do now?"

"There has to be an exit somewhere to dump out the rubble. We'll have to go a little farther. Smith, go back and report."

"Sir!"

"Alright, let's go!" He said, but his horse refused, as he was sensing something dangerous which alerted the man as he aimed his gun. "Fan out!" He ordered as they spread out and got ready to fire at whatever was thrown at them… and then suddenly shadows covered the entire tunnel and pierced through everyone, immediately killing them.

The shadow then caught up with Smith as he desperately tried to escape from it while also seeing creepy eyes and smiles… and then he was impaled.

* * *

 _Back with Olivier…_

"Never dying, or getting old." Raven said. "You want it too, don't you?" He asked, gently rubbing her hands. "How about you two?" He asked the two of them.

 _What I want…is to kill you!_ Olivier thought.

 _Immortality isn't all that cracked up to be anyway._ Erza thought.

 _Pfft, I'd rather spend my life in old age with Felix while not having to worry about this god damned immortality crap._ Calhoun thought.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, it's just an incredible question, I just don't know what to say." Olivier replied.

"We don't know what to say either." Calhoun lied, desperately trying to stop herself with lodging a bullet inside his forehead.

"Well, are you three interested or not? There are only two answers."

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Well, it is intriguing. Can you tell us, General, on the day when this dream comes true, will my men share in this dream as well, or is it only for us?"

"I can tell you when the time comes."

 _Does that mean there are no guarantees until then?_ Olivier asked. _If we agree to this, we'll have to facilitate whatever dirty plans he has for Briggs while also putting those Keyblade Wielders in danger, and if we refuse, we'll be swapped out for some other pawns… I'll probably be demoted. So, do we accept his offer or not?_

There was a knock on the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Excuse me." She said as she got up and walked over to it, opening it and revealing an officer. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the underground advance team…" He then spotted Raven.

"What's this about an underground tunnel?" He asked.

"Speak, soldier." She ordered.

"Yes sir! Something's happened to the advance team."

"Very well, we'll be right there." Olivier said, referring to herself and her "bodyguards".

"I'm coming too." Raven said.

* * *

 _In the other room…_

"Right, let's move." Fallman said.

"Hold on a second." Ed said as he used his alchemy to make a rope. "It has to look convincing."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

They walked down the hall with Ed and Al being tied up in rope and then they met up with Miles and Kimblee. "Bucaneer, what are you doing?" Miles asked.

"Prisoner transfer, sir! I'm moving the Elric Brothers to the east side to the west. May I ask who this is?"

"This is mister Solf J. Kimblee, he's General Raven's honored guest."

 _Kimblee… the Crimson Alchemist…_ Ed thought.

 _He's even more insane up close!_ Kai thought.

"Wait, did you say the Elric Brothers?" Kimblee asked. "You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist?" He looked at Al. "I see, now I understand your nickname." He said as everyone looked at Ed. "Oh, it's this one?"

 _If one more person makes that mistake…!_ Ed thought, sounding really pissed off.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"…Hello…"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"General!" An officer saluted as the four walked over.

"What happened?"

"We've lost all direct contact with the advance team that was sent to search out the tunnel. Shortly after, Smith's horse returned. It came back with what we assume was his arm."

"Just his arm? Where's the rest?"

"It's still missing, sir. And his horse can't lead us back, it's too terrified to be of any use."

"Henshal! Send a rescue party!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that, General Armstrong." Raven said as they turned to him. "That tunnel is too dangerous. What have you done with the immortal monster that you were telling me about earlier?" He walked over to her. "Put him back and seal the tunnel's entrance, general."

"But there are still me-"

"I am speaking to the general! See, I know the Northern law. Obey strength and obey the power. Isn't _that_ how the way it works?"

* * *

 _Later… in Ed and Al's jail cell…_

"I am General Raven from Central, I've heard a great deal about you from His Excellency."

"Hello…" Ed greeted.

"It appears you've been good boys and kept your mouths shut."

"…That was the agreement."

"You don't seem happy."

"Oh no, I'm absolutely thrilled. Who wouldn't want their friends taken hostage?" He sarcastically asked.

"Um, do you think you can release us from this cell soon?" Al asked. "The deal was if we didn't mess with you, you would let us continue on our journey."

"There's no need to worry, I'll let you out of here soon!" Raven reassured them.

"…That tunnel, isn't that what you're planning too? If they find out…" Ed looked at him.

"Again, you don't need to worry. I've already spoken with the General and her bodyguards, she's going to put the Homonculus back underground and seal up the tunnel's opening." _Even though her bodyguards didn't seem exactly thrilled with the idea…_

The two of them gasped. "General Armstrong is now on _our_ side, Fullmetal."

* * *

 _With Olivier…_

"General, aren't we going to go into the tunnel to search for the missing team?"

"Quiet, Henshal."

"We can't just abandon them down there, they may need our help!"

"I said be quiet!" She ordered. "Be quiet and obey."

* * *

 _Above…_

"Obey the one who holds the power, they call her the impregnable wall of Briggs, but even she yields to authority." Kimblee said. "Well, that's certainly the wisest approach." He said as with him were Miles, Worldwalker and Yukari as they then saw a comatose Sloth coming down from the elevator. "Oh, so that's the monster."

Sloth awakened and groaned as he got up. "Well good morning, Sloth. Did you have a good rest?" Raven asked.

"Who are you…? I'm still sleepy…"

"You'd best wake up, there's still a lot of work that needs to be done here. Pride explained it to you, didn't he?"

"…I guess." He got off of the platform he was on and started walking. "What a pain, oh well… I have no choice… such a pain… but I forget, why is it a pain again? Too much of a pain to remember…" He said as he jumped into the pit and started digging again.

"Not to worry, he's a chimera doing some work for the Central forces." Raven told them and turned them around. "He's helping to make this country even greater than it already is, of course, it's still a top secret operation, so close this hole and guard our secret! I'm counting on you, soldiers! It's people like you who make this country for what it is!" He grinned, unaware of the glares coming from Olivier, Buccaneer, Erza, and Calhoun.

* * *

 _Back with Marcoh…_

"Hmm… well, the important parts are all written in Ishvalan. There's no way I can read it." He said.

"Does that mean we give up?" May asked.

"If Scar were here, he might be able to read it…" He muttered.

"Just to clarify, is this the same Scar who's a lion and had a deep grudge for Simba?" Timon asked.

"No, it's a different Scar." Tristina said.

"Oh good… I was worried he was still alive after what the hyena's did to him." He sighed with relief.

"Good thing too…" Pumbaa smiled.

"The Scar that we're referring to is that he's an Ishvalan monk, so he might know their ancient writing." Marcoh said.

May sighed and walked over to the window. "If only Scar were here…" She sighed, unaware of being sighted by two men.

"That's her with the black and white cat!"

"Let's move!"

The two started running…only to get knocked down by Scar as the others smirked at this as they walked over to the building and opened the door. "Mister Scar! Mister Yoki!" May exclaimed.

"Isaac!" Tristina exclaimed as she ran over and hugged him, kissing him as well while Rose and Maria Jr. hugged him and Horus hugged Iris. "I was so worried about you."

"Nothing can strike me down so easily." He grinned and then spotted Timon and Pumbaa. "These two knuckleheads survived?"

"Amazing, isn't it?" Genie grinned as Isaac looked down at Stitch's cousins.

"Sparky, Richter, and Yaarp, huh?" He asked as Stitch nodded. "Well, we bumped into one more." He said as another alien came from behind the boy.

"Is that Slushy?" Tristina asked. "How'd you bump into him?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _A little while earlier…_

 **BGM: Ice Battle (Pokemon Conquest)**

"Really? Ice?" Isaac asked as they started their battle with Slushy. Cirno and Elsa were with him while the others were told to stay back.

"Ha! This is nothing to what I can do!" Cirno smirked as she flew up. "Freeze Sign: Perfect Freeze!" She shouted, covering the entire area in a blizzard and then firing Danmaku and hitting Slushy and then Elsa shot ice at him to knock him down and then Isaac ran over.

"FREEZE!" He yelled, using Blizzaga while also avoiding Slushy's ice attacks as Cirno was quickly behind him and kicked him away to knock him down and then Elsa picked him up.

"Easy…" She said and then froze the device on his back and then Isaac punched it to shatter it as Slushy then looked around in confusion.

 **End BGM**

"There you go, little guy." Isaac smiled as the blizzard disappeared as Slushy then climbed on top of his shoulder and rubbed his head affectionately on his neck.

"Aww, he likes you!" Iris smiled.

"Hmph, I don't see the point of keeping that mangy thing…" Yoki grumbled, which made Slushy angry and then froze the poor guy solid.

"Well, that shut him up." Iris said.

Scar sighed in annoyance. "Let's keep going." He said as he and Shotaro pushed the frozen ice cube away until he eventually thawed out.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"So, did you find those research notes?" Scar asked as May nodded. "Good, but now we have to relocate. The Briggs soldiers know that we're here. Move out." He ordered.

* * *

 _Back at Briggs…_

Olivier, Raven, Erza, and Calhoun were watching some of the soldiers pour cement into a certain area. "You see, we are the chosen generation and we will receive immortal, near godly bodies. We'll rule the entire world." He said.

The three women said nothing, glaring at the man. "The name was Smith, wasn't it? There was nothing we could've done to save him."

"Those who aren't chosen, will they be sacrificed for those who are?" Olivier asked.

"Yes, the survival of the fittest. The weak will become the foundation of the country and the strong will take their rightful place on top."

"Is that what happened in Ishval?"

"Indeed, they were part of the plan. They were weak and deserve to perish for the good of their betters."

* * *

 _With Kimblee…_

"Is that right? No, I'll take care of it. Okay." He hung up the phone and walked away. "Sorry to keep you three waiting."

"You seem to be making rather frequent phone calls." Miles said as they were walking.

"Can you tell me where General Raven is? I need to speak with him." He said, but the three of them stopped walking as he looked at them, wondering why they stopped.

"You were seriously injured and near death, and in the same day you appear here totally recovered. What sort of magic can do that?"

"That information is none of your business."

"Another thing, you were imprisoned from killing officers. Why would they release you?" Yukari asked.

"Do I have to say it again? It's none of your business."

 _This just adds on to my suspicions…_ Worldwalker thought.

* * *

 _Back with the four…_

"When did all of this begin?" Olivier asked.

"From what I hear, it was when the country was first founded, and now my generation will see its completion." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm grateful for your assistance, you're a true servant to your country. I'll speak with my superiors about saving a seat for you."

"Hmph, there's no need." She said, glancing at Erza and nodded as she quickly summoned her sword.

"What's that?" He asked…only to get his arm impaled by Erza's sword as he yelled in agony.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Which arm did Smith lose in the tunnel? The left or right?" Erza demanded.

"Wait…! What are you…?!"

"Growing old is truly terrifying, isn't it?" Olivier asked. "You would know, General… before you became so afraid of your own mortality, I am sure long ago you had an earnest love of your country."

"You can't…! You were going to be one of the chosen ones! You would've been one of us…!"

"We never fully agreed to the idea." Erza told him.

"And she doesn't need a new seat from you." Calhoun reached for her blaster. "You're going to lose the one your moldy ass has been clung on for too long!" She said.

"YOU OLD TRAITOR!" Olivier yelled as Erza removed her sword from his arm as she and Olivier slashed him and then Calhoun shot him up to seal the deal as he fell into the cement below.

"But immortality…is right before…our eyes…!" He weakly exclaimed.

Olivier glared at him. "General, you are among the weak who will become the foundation of this country, literally."

"But I was…going to be immor-" He was swallowed up by the cement.

"Now that that's done, get in touch with Major Miles." Olivier ordered Buccaneer.

"Sir!"

"The rest of you, we have work to do!" She said as the three of them walked away. "I want that concrete nice and level." She ordered the workmen as they went right on in.

* * *

 _Back with Kimblee…_

"You're not a fan of me, are you?" He asked Miles. "Is it because I'm a State Alchemist, one of the ones who served in the Ishvalan War of Extermination? What is it that I can give that I can make you happier? Do you want to know about the war or how your countrymen died in it?"

"Shut your mouth, Kimblee."

"What, do you want me to tell you?"

"I said to shut up!"

A door opened up. "You three, may I have a moment with you?" An officer asked as the three walked to him. "I have a message for you, from the General." He said and whispered. "She said 'operation complete, no need to buy more time'."

"Got it." Worldwalker nodded.

"Perfect." Yukari smirked.

"I'm just glad I'm not stuck talking to that guy anymore. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted." Miles muttered.

 **End BGM**

The three walked out of the door. "Kimblee!" Miles caught his attention. "Apparently, no one can find General Raven. Do you have any idea where he might have gone off to?"

"The General's missing?"

"Seems like it. This is a fort, but that doesn't mean it's safe for an outsider to be wandering around. If anything happens to the General…"

"I, for one, would welcome it." Kimblee smirked. "If anything bad should happen to General Raven, then I have permission to do whatever I see fit. That decision came from the Fuhrer himself." He said as the three's eyes widened. "Now, perhaps one of you like to provide me with a car to drive me down the mountain."

 _How about I provide you with a train and send you into Melty Molten Galaxy, you little bastard…_ Yukari thought.

"You should act quickly." Kimblee said. "It is in your best interest, I promise. Right now, orders from me are tent amounts of orders from the Fuhrer." He said, as the three glared at him.

* * *

 _Back with Olivier…_

"Wait, General Armstrong! We have to search for Smith and the others before we seal it!" An officer said and then saw something that caused him to freeze.

"Fullmetal and his Keyblade friends saw this coming." She told him. "So we made this secret passage into the tunnel."

* * *

 _With Ed and Al…_

"They killed him?!" Ed asked in surprise.

"General Raven?!" Al asked.

"Yep, and that was all I was ordered to tell you." The man said and walked away.

"Hey, wait a minute! When are you guys going to let us out of this damn place?!" Ed asked.

"Who knows? Take it up with the general." He replied and walked out.

"Dammit! I don't see how the others can manage to roam around free while we're just stuck in here!"

"Getting angry wouldn't do you any good, Ed." Al warned. "We should just rest for now."

"I can't just sit here while everything else is going on…!" Ed growled. "I need to do something!"

The door suddenly opened and then Kimblee walked in. "Hi, afternoon boys. I was hoping I'd have a word with the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said as Ed just let out a growl. "Oh, don't tell me that you have a reason to dislike me too. You should be grateful, I've brought a visitor to see you!" He said and right on cue, Winry appeared from behind Kimblee, surprising the two.

"WINRY?!" Ed yelled.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE?!" Al yelled.

"Why?! Why do you think?!" Winry asked. "You have to adjust your automail for the north, don't you?! And just what are you doing in that cell?"

"We didn't ask you to come here!" Ed shouted.

"What's with you? I was worried about you, idiot! Someone from the military contacted me and-"

"The military?" Ed asked, sounding surprised as Winry lightly gasped.

"Don't worry about it, you two. The Fuhrer was concerned about you, he wanted to make sure you were taken care of!" Kimblee smirked while the two boys growled at this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Kimblee?" Mustang asked.

"Yes, I heard about it from a friend of mine who's working as a nurse at the base of the mountain, she said she was admitted with serious injuries! But after General Raven came to visit, he recovered right away."

"Raven and Kimblee…"

"That's all the information I have for now…"

Mustang handed her a note. "Thanks a lot, tell me if you hear anything else."

They got out of the car. "It was really nice seeing you!" She waved and walked away.

"Nice, that's not much to go on." A voice said as Mustang turned to see a lady pushing a cart full of flowers. "A bouquet of flowers might work for you next time."

"Eh, I'm better off without her." Mustang told her. "But thanks anyway."

"When one woman leaves you, another may find you." She said. "…I have a message for you from Olivier Mira Armstrong." She grinned. "Colonel Roy Mustang, right?" She gave him a rose.

Mustang smirked. "I'll take every flower you have in that cart." He said and then suddenly, everyone in Central heard a sonic boom that covered the entire area. "What the…? What was that?"

* * *

 _Just outside of town…_

A ship landed near a tree and a certain man got out of the ship. "Professor Jacob and Tohka…" He said, holding his Lightsaber in his hand. "By the orders of my master… I must kill you." He said, as it turned out to be Anakin Skywalker with a fierce look in his eyes.

* * *

 **Deadpool: My Anakin Skywalker senses are tingling!**

 **What senses DON'T you have?!**


	94. Reunion and the Sith

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Four men walked through a huge room as they were being watched by Miles. "So, what's the story with these guys?" A worker asked.

"They showed up under the pretext of escorting Miss Rockbell, but I'm not buying that." Miles replied. "They only answer to Kimblee." _He's got some kind of plan for us here… but what?_

* * *

 _With Ed…_

"You should've told me you were headed to the North." Winry said as she and Nitori were working on Ed's automail.

"I didn't have the chance, we were in a hurry, okay?"

"Yeah, and when are you guys never not in a hurry?" Winry asked. "Anyway, what did you do to get locked up?"

"It's only a misunderstanding." Kimblee told her. "Just a lack of communication. I'll have them released in no time at all."

Winry smiled. "Thanks a lot, Mister Kimblee. These two are lucky to have you watching out for them."

 _What are we, chopped liver? We were watching out for them too, y'know!_ Nan thought.

"And we mostly watching out for you, mister 'I-haven't-seen-the-anime'." Kai teased.

"HOW DID YOU…?!" Nan wondered before spotting Satori with a grin on her face. "Can't I have a moment's peace without you reading my mind?!" He exclaimed as they all laughed at this.

Ed motioned Winry to get close to him as she did, wondering what's going on. "Listen, I wouldn't trust Kimblee if I were you." He warned.

"What, why not? He seems nice."

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Miss Rockbell? Is it true your parents died while giving medical attention during the war?" Kimblee asked.

Winry lightly gasped at this. "...That's right."

"Thought so. I was part of the squadron that recovered their bodies."

"What?"

"We have been dispatched to help them, but it was too late by the time we got there. I'm sorry."

"…Thank you for trying."

"They stayed true to their duty, and they helped the needy right up to the end. I respect their bravery. I wish I could've had the chance to meet them." He said, looking at Winry who had her eyes trembling while he smiled. "They held a photo of a precious little girl when we found them, and I knew right away it was their daughter. The thought of you kept them strong during the worst of the war."

Winry smiled at this. "Your parents were true heroes, and it's an honor to meet you."

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Do you have any idea what that psychopath did in Ishval?" Ed asked, before flashing back to what happened. _But what do I know? I've only got Lieutenant Hawkeye's experiences to go by._ His eyes started widening. _And she thinks… She thinks I…!_

 _"Speaking of Winry, you're in love with her. Aren't you?"_

Ed immediately freaked out and started bouncing everywhere until he got back on the bed. _Don't freak out, just think about something else! Try to think about something else!_ He thought…and started reciting the Periodic Table of all things.

"Uh, Ed?" Winry tilted her head.

"You okay there, buddy?" Nitori asked.

Winry sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with such a weirdo?" She muttered as Nitori heard this and her eyes widened in surprise…and of course, Happy heard it.

"She liiiiikes him!" Happy giggled, causing Winry to glare at the Exceed.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Ed asked.

"No, Ed… I didn't say anything." Winry replied in annoyance and then connected a bolt as Ed screamed in agony.

"What the hell, Winry!? I told you to warn me before you connected that!"

"Yeah yeah, now let's do you leg."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Experiments…_

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"AAAAH! GET OFF OF ME!" Al yelled, as he was once again being eaten by Gajeel…but this time, Tank joined in. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT GAJEEL DOES THIS!" He said as Gajeel and Tank were being pried off by Levy, Erza, Marisa and Youmu.

"Just how strong is this thing…?!" Youmu asked, trying her hardest to pull Tank off.

"Just keep pulling!" Marisa ordered.

In another room, Hercules was arm wresting Kixx. "You're strong… I'll give you that…!" Herc said. "But, have you ever arm wrestled… A Demigod…?" He asked, while Sully was cheering Hercules on and then quickly, Hercules slammed Kixx's arms on the table, accidentally throwing him on the ground. "Ah, I still got it!" He grinned, high fiving Sully.

"Alright, now It's my turn!" Sully smirked as Kixx got back up as both of them smirked and began another round.

Just near them was Natsu and Melty practically wrestling each other on the ground as Melty attempted to pin him, but Natsu rolled over and pinned him down…but they kept going at it while having smiles on their faces.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Ed…_

"It's so light… it's not going to be weaker than my last arm, right?"

"Not really. It's slightly weaker, but I doubt you'll notice." Winry replied. "It's pretty heavily reinforced." She said as Ed did a few punches and then Buccaneer walked in.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your cell?"

"I don't know, maybe some people respect a State Alchemist."

"Hmph, finally upgrading for the cold, huh?"

"Are you upgrading too?" He asked, causing Winry and Nitori to gasp at this.

"Hmph, there's nothing left for me to upgrade _to_!" Buccaneer smirked…and then the two mechanics fangirled over Buccaneer's arm.

"It's the N-19 Man Bear Lightweight Combat Auto!" Winry fangirled.

"Whoa, what kind of reinforcement is that on the claws?" Nitori wondered as Winry took a good look at it.

"They're not diamond-tipped are they?!"

Buccaneer blinked before smirking. "Yeah, she's fully modified! It's especially a crafted model!"

Both of them squealed over this as Winry turned to Ed. "Edward, you want us to upgrade you to one of these?!"

"…Not my style." He replied, causing Winry to whine a little.

"Rose and Nepgear are gonna die when they see this arm! Oh, where could they be?!" Nitori gushed over it.

"Who are these two girls? They're obviously too cute to be around you."

"Winry's my mechanic…and apparently, the blue haired woman is my mechanic too apparently…" Ed shrugged…and then Buccaneer growled in annoyance and swiped at Ed as he went flying to a wall, as blood was splattered everywhere.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ed yelled.

"'Cause life isn't fair!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Real life Northern Automail! That's the first I've seen!" Winry gushed.

"Oh yeah? You want to see my work shed then?" A guy asked as the two mechanics looked at each other and immediately ran in.

"Rose and Nepgear are going to be jealous, I'm calling it now." Nan said.

Kimblee chuckled. "Winry's got her parent's enthusiasm." He said and then looked at Ed. "Well, looks like your little upgrade is out of the way. So, why don't we find a place to sit down? I'm eager to start our business."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

* * *

 _With Al…_

"Excuse me, can you please tell me why I'm still stuck here in this cell?" He asked in annoyance.

"Because that's where Mister Kimblee wants you."

"We were given specific instructions to only release the Fullmetal Alchemist. You just sit here and behave yourself."

 _Good strategy Kimblee, he's playing it safe by keeping us separated…and by dragging Winry up here. He just wants to remind us that we're collateral. I never realized just how nervous we make them. I've gotta be patient…just wait for my chance._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Olivier…_

"The advance team took three days provisions, it's been an entire week since we've last heard of them."

"That's cutting it close." Olivier said.

"I'm also concerned of the team's sanity. An entire _week_ of total darkness."

"Briggsmen don't get scared of the dark." She said, watching Buccaneer and his men go inside the entrance.

"General, there's no telling what will happen to us while we're down here. If we're not back here within 24 hours, seal up this hole with concrete."

"…Very well, I'll do so." She said and then as soon as Buccaneer closed the hatch, her men placed a box on top of it.

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I want all of you to listen closely." She said. "Even though Erza and Calhoun helped me kill Raven, I am the only one responsible for the incident with General Raven. You weren't there, you didn't see anything, you didn't hear anything. If Raven's fate is discovered, I order you to solely place the blame on me."

"…Yes general." Her men nodded.

* * *

 _Back underground…_

Buccaneer and his men came to a horrible sight to see dismembered men and horses littered everywhere in the ground. "It's a massacre." One of them said.

"…It's exactly the same as Smith's arm, even this metal was sliced clean through."

"Keep on the lookout, it might be close." Buccaneer ordered and then they heard a thud as they readied their weapons and then shined their lamps forward…to discover two men alive.

"They're still alive!"

They ran over to the men who were cowering when the light approached. "Are you alright? Speak to me! Look here!"

"Lieutenant Henshal…?!"

"Thank goodness you're alright." He gave them a water bottle. "What happened?"

"The others were… they were all… ripped apart…!"

Slowly, an eye appeared on the wall, unseen by all.

"Listen, we have to get out of here! It's coming back!"

"What is?"

One of the lamps was thrown to the side. "PLEASE, YOU GOTTA GET RID OF THE LIGHTS! THE SHADOW…!"

"Hey, you're alright now!"

The man screamed. "IT'S COMING!"

The eye took off to them, followed by more eyes and a mouth.

"Come on, pull yourself together!"

"The shadow…! It's coming…!"

The shadows stopped and then retreated before they could attack them.

"Can you walk? Let's go. Try to help them walk as best as you can."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…at King Bradley's mansion…_

"Sorry to bother you so late, but I have some urgent documents the fuhrer needs to read right away." Riza said.

"Oh, my dear." Bradley's wife walked forward. "I'm sorry, but my husband isn't home right now."

Riza gave her a package. "It'd be wonderful if he could look these over by tomorrow."

"That _is_ urgent. But don't worry, I'll be sure that he does."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate it."

Suddenly, a shadow soon shot out to grab Riza from behind as her eyes widened and then turned to see Selim.

"Selim, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was, but then I heard the door. I thought it might be father coming home."

"This is your father's assistant, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She introduced her.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"It's nice to meet you."

"You must be working hard to be up so late."

"Not really, I just had to bring your father some documents, but I should be going now. Sorry to wake you. Goodnight, Selim."

A butler walked forward. "Yes, come Selim. You need your proper rest, otherwise you might oversleep!"

"I know." Selim nodded as the two bowed before taking off.

"He seems like a really sharp kid."

Bradley's wife giggled. "He certainly is. He's the pride of my life. I know it's impolite to brag about my son, but that shouldn't apply since he's adopted. I really shouldn't act so surprised, though. He _is_ related to my husband, so he must have some of his genes."

Riza looked at her in surprise. "He's…not related to you?"

"Oh no!" She smiled as Riza's eyes widened at this.

She soon walked outside…but she was walking fast. _This just doesn't add up. The Colonel told me that King Bradley was raised as a test subject, he doesn't have any family. He didn't even know his parents…and I've got that strange presence from Selim, so could he be…?_

"So, put it all together?" A voice asked.

 **BGM: Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"All thanks to my stepmother… she just doesn't know when to shut up." There was a sinister voice.

"But you… you're baleful presence also gave you away. I recognized it somehow, but I'm just now realizing _why_. It's the same bloodlust I felt when Gluttony tried to attack me and three Keyblade Wielders from behind."

A kid behind her smirked. "So, Selim Bradley… what exactly is your true identity?"

"You've got some nerve to ask me a question like that…considering the circumstance." A drop of sweat went down Riza's chin. "Such bravery. You've also shown good judgement by keeping your gun holstered." Shadows went straight for Riza. "Such a move will get you killed."

"I'm guessing you're a Homunculus like Gluttony…no…you've got some kind of pressure that he didn't have."

Selim smiled as a shadow went over his eye. "I'm offended that you put Gluttony and me in the same league. You ask my name? It's Pride. And I was the _first_ Homonculus!" He smirked as eyes and the same mouth from the tunnel appeared.

Riza's eyes trembled. "You said you were the first Homonculus…what do you mean by that?"

"Just what I told you." Shadows went up her legs and made their way up her body. "Are you actually trying to get information out of me? You're a courageous one. Have you ever considered switching sides and joining us?" The shadow stopped at Riza's cheek after wrapping around her neck.

"Why would I? I would just be a pawn to you."

"So that's a no? That's too bad. Oh well."

Suddenly, the shadows forced her arm to move and slowly restrained her while it also cut her cheek. "Are you trying to humor me with your empty threats? It's just wasteful trying to kill your hostage!" Riza said while blood was slowly coming out of her cut.

Pride chuckled. "How perceptive." The shadows went away and he slowly faded away into the darkness. "Just remember, Lieutenant… no matter where you are… I will be watching you… from the shadows." He disappeared completely before Riza turned around to see nobody there.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Fort Briggs…_

"Wait, what?!" Nan asked. "So the only way to defeat Pride without getting yourself killed is by fighting him with no light?"

"That's right." Hina nodded. "If there's even a hint of light when he's nearby, he goes for the kill and there's nothing you can do to protect yourself."

"…We need night vision goggles." Nan sweatdropped.

"However, we got Keyblades and last I checked, nothing can pierce through these bad boys." Hina grinned. "So if we time his attacks right, we can block his attacks with ease. There's just one problem…actually, a lot."

"What is it?"

"He's fast, he's calculating, and above all… he's the most dangerous Homonculi out there. I'd tell you what he does to a certain someone, but you should find out for yourself."

Nan sweatdropped. "It sounds like you're sending me on a suicide mission to defeat this little brat…"

"Oh relax, we'll be right by your side." Hina said. "Besides, we've taken down the Legion and their allies, so we're already stronger than we look."

"And yet someone can't take down a single Spartan on her own…" Nan looked at her.

"I admit, I may have gotten reckless…but dammit… I'll get Sheila back… even if it means I die trying… that Keyblade is my best friend and I'll do _anything_ it takes to get her back. Souji, Dante and even mistress said they'll help me!"

"Are you sure it's a wise idea to call Marisa 'mistress' in public? People might get the wrong idea, if you know what I mean. Calling her mistress at the castle is fine, but-"

"She asked me to call her that instead of calling her mom! And you know what, I like calling her mistress!"

"But is it a good idea to say that in front of the general population…AND in public?"

"I don't give a shit! I'll say it to her in front of a huge crowd if I wanted to!"

Alex sweatdropped. "Does…she have a thing for the badass witch?"

"Thankfully, no." Julia said. "When she-…wait, why am I explaining this to you, you probably saw all of this in the first place before you were revived."

"I'm still cursing Envy over it. It was his idea to revive me."

Julia's eyes widened. "It wasn't Arthas?!"

"Nope, it was the good ol' jealous freak." Alex muttered. "In any case, I don't think we should let Nan know that Envy was responsible for this. He's already mad at Arthas, I'd hate to think what he'd do to Envy."

"Which just adds on to my concerns." Yukari said, as she was with them too. "I think it'd be best if have Envy stay away from Nan…if I just knew where he is, though… I haven't seen him since we were escorted to Bradley."

"Agreed." Both of them nodded.

"Do you really want them to know?!" Nan asked, still arguing with Hina.

"Can we just drop the subject?! I don't fucking CARE if they get the wrong idea or not! I'm in love with Souji and I'll still call Marisa 'mistress' until the day I die!"

"Alright, alright, you win! Geez…" Nan sighed. "But what are you gonna call Dante? I'm curious."

"I'll call him dad. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Fine by me." Nan sighed.

Unknown to the two, Marisa and Dante overheard everything. "Heheh, that's my girl." Marisa grinned.

"Hina calling me 'dad'… I like it. I'm telling you, Hina and our son make a totally cute couple." Dante said.

"They sure did." Marisa said as Dante hugged her from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"We did well with him."

"Yeah." She smiled, turning her head and then slowly kissing him, both of them remaining in that position for around five minutes…until there was a sudden explosion that grabbed everyone's attention as everyone ran over to see what's the commotion… and then they saw Flare and Kai with their Keyblades out… and Kabuki and Psyga were in front of them.

 **BGM: Fight! (Sword Art Online)**

"Flare! Kai!" Maria exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade.

"No! Stay back, we'll take care of these guys!" Flare growled. "I owe Kabuki a knuckle sandwich after what he did to Hoopa!"

"And I'll deal with Psyga, you guys stay back!" Kai ordered as the two ran over to deal with the Kamen Riders.

"You interest me, Flare! We can use you and your HDD to turn against your friends!" Kabuki smirked.

"Not interested!" Flare said, using Sonic Blade on him and then using Aerial Slam while Psyga karate kicked Kai, but she jumped back and used Strike Raid, but he ducked and then withdrew his Psyga Tonfa Edges. He ran over to her and slashed her down before kicking her to the side.

"You rotten little…!" Kai got back up and slashed him before taking out a Summon Gem. "CAPTAIN REX!" She summoned as the Clone arrived and then shot up Psyga, much to his surprise as he attempted to dodge the bullets with some of them grazing him as Kai appeared behind him and used Aerial Slam on him, then using Ragnarock.

"Alright, Catwoman, you're up!" Flare called her out as she appeared and then she ran over to him.

"You think a girl in a cosplay outfit can strike me down?" Kabuki taunted as he slashed Catwoman, but she gracefully jumped through the air, and with precise aim, she used her whip to pulled the sword away from him, as his eyes widened in shock.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Catwoman smirked as she ran over and slashed him, and combining that with Flare's strength, he was outnumbered as the two kicked him up in the air as Catwoman launched Kabuki's sword as it was lodged in his stomach as he cried out in pain.

"That's rare to see a burglar return something." Flare said.

Catwoman chuckled. "He had it coming after what he did to your Pokemon."

"True." Flare grinned.

"You'd think he'd go down by now." Rex said. "I've hit several times and he's still not down!"

"He's quite strong, I'll give him that!" Kai said as she ran over and used Ars Arcanum to knock Psyga down and then used Eruption to knock him away. "This should do it!"

"I'll cover you!" Rex said as Kai nodded and then ran over to deal the final blow to him as Flare did the same thing to Kabuki.

"If you kill us, you'll be classified as a murderer and that won't help considering you're both monsters on the inside!" Psyga said while holding on to his wounded arm, forcing both to stop. "You're both monsters…and you keep running away from that!"

Kai's eyes trembled as tears formed in her eyes… while Flare growled. "Don't you DARE cry on me now, Kai!" Flare said as she grabbed Kabuki by the throat. "I am so SICK AND TIRED of people calling us monsters!" She said and tossed him to the side. "Are we the monsters…OR ARE YOU THE REAL MONSTERS?!"

"This is coming from the girl who was this close to killing Rei Ryghts!"

"At least we've accepted what we were doing was wrong… but you on the other hand make me sick! When will you damn Dark Riders stop doing such horrible things?! It only makes sense if we put a stop to you once and for all!" She raised her Keyblade up in the air. "I say we end this."

"Stop this…!" Kai said, trying her best not to cry loudly. "What you're doing is wrong too! We can't just kill people like this!"

"Kai, they may be human on the inside of these costumes, but that doesn't mean they're human on the inside!"

"But… we're about to kill… people! I don't want to do that! Flare, just think about it, if we kill them we'll be going right back to what we were doing to Rei!"

Flare hesitated, her arm trembling and thinking back to when she was about to kill Rei along with the girls. "Kai…"

"FLARE! LOOK OUT!" Flame called out to her as her eyes widened and looked at Kabuki who had his sword dangerously close to her stomach…and it was closing in very slowly as she had no time to dodge.

"This is the end for you!" Kabuki smirked…and then blood splattered everywhere on the ground…but it didn't come from Flare.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Revolution (Kamen Rider Ryuki)**

"AAAGH!" Kabuki screamed as there was another man on his side.

"Sorry, Kabuki! But your days of stooping to new lows are over!" This newcomer had a black bodysuit with red chest armor. The interior of the chest armor had silver ridges and a golden line going down the center. Above the silver ridges were two black slits that resemble eyes. The shoulder pads looked like horns that curved backwards and looked like they were connected to the chest armor. On both of his forearms were red guards with golden add on armor that resemble a dragon's head. His shin guards were also red and with the golden dragon designs as well. He wore a black helmet with a silver grilled faceplate that kind of resembles a Japanese dragon's head, but also had big round eyes, as well as a silver dragon emblem on top of the helmet, and the top of the face guard was golden and with two golden antennae sticking upwards. His belt was the same kind that Kamen Riders such as Gai and Odin, and the deck in the buckle was red just like his armor and had a golden emblem of a dragon.

This was Kamen Rider Ryuki in his Survive Mode.

In Ryuki's hand was what looked like a gun that looks like a dragon's head with a face guard similar to Ryuki's over where the eyes would be located. Behind the mask was a large black slot like block with a black handle. And at the end of the dragon head, the Drag Visor-Zwei, was a long blade that was currently through Kabuki.

"Ryuki…you…bastard…!" Kabuki groaned as the sword was removed as he slowly fell.

"Don't listen to any of them." Ryuki said. "Just do what you have to do. You too, Kai!" He said.

"But…" Kai tried to protest.

"He's right." Another man approached. "We should take him out together… no matter what they say to you. You shouldn't freeze up when someone calls you a monster." This one had a black body suit, white armor around his chest, wrists, and ankles, red horns on the forehead of his helmet and yellow bug-like lenses for eyes. Around his waist was a red and silver belt with a button on each side and a purple gem in the center of the buckle.

This was Kamen Rider Agito in his Shining Form.

"Agito!" Psyga exclaimed.

"Hello there!" Agito said and picked up Kai's Keyblade and gave it to her. "Come on, let's take down Psyga…together."

"R-Right…" Kai nodded as they both charged straight for Psyga and then slashed through him…and adding insult to injury, Rex shot him in the head to finish him off… and at the same time, Flare and Ryuki finished off Kabuki.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of those two." Ryuki said as the others ran up to them.

"I could've sworn all of you guys explode when you die." Nan said.

"That's not always the case." Agito said as his and Ryuki's forms began to change. Agito's armor were now golden and his mask also had a golden piece in the middle separating his red eyes and the silver mouth pieces. The belt around his waist was now red black and gold, with a large button on each side.

Ryuki now had black and silver armor while he wore a red bodysuit underneath. His left arm was covered in a red gauntlet which looked like a dragon's head with yellow eyes. His helmet sported two red round eyes covered by a horizontal grille with a dragon emblem on the top of his head.

A roar was suddenly heard as they all saw a large red metallic Japanese dragon flying over...and eating the now dead Dark Riders.

"Where'd that dragon come from?!" Marisa asked in shock.

"That would be my partner, Dragreder." Ryuki answered.

"It looks cool, but my Charizard is better." Nan said...and right on cue, Dragreder shot fire at him, burning him up. Nan coughed out some soot after that. "Now I know how Ash Ketchum feels." Nan got out before he fainted.

"Oh! Before we forget… " Agito tossed a Summon Gem to Kai and then Ryuki tossed a Summon Gem to Flare. "It's Summon Gems to call us. See ya!" He said and they both disappeared.

Rex walked over to Kai after putting his blaster away. "You alright?"

"…Not really…"

"Don't worry, you'll get through this pain some day." He said. "And you have a lot of friends who can help you." He put his hand on her shoulder. "And don't you forget about it."

"Thanks…" She said, hugging him as he returned it before he disappeared back to the Citadel…and then Vito replaced Rex and hugged her tightly. "Thank you…Vito…" She said.

"It's okay, Kai… we're all here for you." He said, rubbing her back and tears ran down her cheeks while Flame hugged Flare, as she wasn't crying, but the hug felt really good.

 _I know some certain Dragon Slayers who'll freak out over my new Summon and his partner._ Flare thought.

"Hey guys…" Worldwalker walked over to them. "Kimblee said it's time for all of us to go with Ed and Al to Baschool."

"Why's that?" Nan asked, having recovered from his burn.

"I think it's because he wants us to go find Marcoh and May." Hina said. _And make a blood crest similar to Ishval with a Philosopher's Stone…_ She thought.

"Well come on, let's go." Maria said.

"Right." Kai nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes as they all went into separate cars…and then Winry hopped into a car with Ed and Al, saying she wanted to go with them and then they all headed off.

A little ways off, they were being watched by someone with a pair of binoculars…and they belonged to Anakin.

"Hmm…" Anakin took a closer look at a car that was about to drive off and it was Professor Jacob and Tohka, as he took out a picture of the two. "There you are." He said, putting it back as he soon walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Riza…_

Riza walked over to her apartment room and slowly opened her door…to see ominous glowing eyes. She gasped lightly and turned on the light to see that it was just Hayate happily greeting her but she slid down on the wall, and was in a fetal position, thinking back to what Pride said.

 _"No matter where you are, I will be watching from the shadows."_

Suddenly, the phone went off and snapped her out of her thoughts, then she walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello, madame~! This is your neighborhood florist!" It was Mustang's voice.

Riza sighed in annoyance. "What are you talking about, Colonel?"

"Ugh, sorry… I kinda got drunk and somehow bought a car full of flowers. You want to do me a favor and take some off my hands?" He asked but Riza didn't say anything. "…What's wrong?"

Riza slightly gasped. "Did something happen?"

"No sir… it's nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. Everything's fine. I'm sorry to let you down, but I don't even own a flower vase. Thanks for thinking of me though. Have a good night. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone.

She then looked at Hayate and knelt down to hug him as he let out a cute whine while she was petting him. "It's amazing how uncanny his timing is…"

* * *

 _At Baschool…_

"We have a report on someone matching Scar's description. We believe he was headed here." Miles said.

"An abandoned mining town?" Kimblee asked.

"That's right. Baschool basically became a ghost town after the mines were closed. Plenty of buildings to hide in."

"This will be tricky."

"We'll need to split into search parties." He turned to the officers. "All squads are to report here in case if they run into Scar."

"Yes sir!"

"Well, this wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for these guys behind us." Nan muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Ed nodded.

"We were ordered to keep all of you company."

"That figures." Paolo sighed.

"You think they're Kimblee's men?" Al asked.

"No doubt about it." Ed nodded.

* * *

 _Later…_

Everyone started walking and the two were following them. _Let's see… how are we going to ditch these guys?_ Nan thought.

Patchouli pulled out her spell book. _Let's see… what's a good distraction…_

 _Hehehe… let the distraction commence._ Deadpool thought as he pulled out a bomb and lit it up, watching it go down mid-fuse before giving it to the two guards. "Would you mind holding this for me?" He asked.

"Certainly." One of them took it.

"Hey…why is it lit up?"

"RUN!" Deadpool yelled as they took off into the abandoned building RIGHT when it exploded as the two coughed out smoke. They growled in annoyance as they ran after them…but discovered there was a wall in the way.

"WHAT?! WHERE'D THEY GO?!"

"And that's that!" Ed exclaimed. "Now… let's go find Scar!"

* * *

 _Presumably an hour later…_

Nan's eye twitched in annoyance. "This place…IS TOO DAMN BIIIIIIIG!"

"I bet Ridley's bigger." Deadpool chuckled.

"THAT JOKE IS ALREADY DEAD, YA MORON!" The Wielders, Kusco, Tohka, and Worldwalker yelled.

"Tough crowd…" Deadpool sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Inside a building…_

"It's going to take weeks to find them in a place this big." Al complained.

"Wouldn't it be easier if they just came to us?" Flandre asked.

"ALPHONSE!" A voice yelled as their eyes widened as they turned to the source of the voice. "ALPHOOOONSE!"

Suddenly, May came out of nowhere and tackled Al to the ground. "She _did_ come to us." Nan said.

May giggled. "What in the world are you doing out here, Alphonse?"

"May…! I didn't think we'd ever find you!"

May's eyes widened and blushed. "You came this whole way, just so you can find me?"

Al looked like he was smiling. "Yeah! I really needed to see you!"

May squealed in delight. "Oh, my sweet Alphonse…!"

"I need you to tell me all you know about Alkahestry, can you-"

"He followed me for hundreds of miles, he said he needed me!" May gushed as everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Al's not the only one!" A voice said as she looked at Ed… and then he was suddenly and strangely replaced by a demonic…demon with a fiery aura, sharp teeth, and a snake-like tongue. "I GET TO SEE YOU TOO, LITTLE GIRL! HA HA!" He laughed, which caused May, Shao Mei, Happy, Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Wendy to freak out over this.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE SOME OF US HEART ATTACKS?!" Lucy yelled.

"HOLD ME GRAY!" Juvia screamed.

"No way!"

"Tell us everything you know! You're not leaving until we've got what we want!" Ed ordered, ignoring Lucy.

"Oh no, both Elric brothers have desperately fallen in love with me!" May gushed…which caused Natsu, Gajeel, and Nan to anime fall from this.

"She's not serious, is she?" Bayonetta blinked.

"I can't tell if she is or not." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry, Edward… but you're just not my type!"

"Don't play games with us…!" Ed growled and then Al's chest plate knocked.

"Let me out, Al!"

"Oh, sorry!" Al took off his chest plate while May freaked out over this…and Winry came out.

"Ugh…I kept bumping my head…"

"EXCUSE ME! WHO IS THIS WOMAN, AL?!" May yelled…and then started crying. "How can you do this to me, am I not enough for you Alphonse?!"

"No, it's not like that! She's just a friend!" Al tried to calm her down.

"Alphonse Elric, the lady killer!" Happy exclaimed.

"Now's not a good time…" Lily muttered.

 _Wait…why am I explaining this to her like I was cheating on her or something?!_ Al thought.

"Hey, you shouldn't run off like that!" A voice called out as they saw Isaac and the rest appearing.

"Isaac!" Nan exclaimed.

"Yo!" Isaac waved as the two bro-hugged and then the rest of the Wielder girls screamed.

"IS THAT GENIE?!" They screamed.

"WHAT?!" Nan yelled and saw Genie. "Oh my god, it's Genie!" He exclaimed. "It's so awesome to mee-…" His eyes fell on Mulan and Mushu and his eyes widened.

"Remember when I asked if he'd either fanboy harder over Mulan or Genie?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, judging by how he's about to explode at any second…I can tell he's about to fanboy about Mulan in three…two…one…"

Before Nan could let out the mother of all loud fanboy screams…Alicia karate chopped the back of his neck as they sweatdropped at this. "There, save us all a headache." She said as Nan got up a few seconds later.

"Okay, I'm back…" Nan growled as he then looked at Mulan. "Still, to see the awesome Mulan in front of me is so freaking awesome! Man, I still wish your movie was out on Blu-Ray!"

"Movie…?" Mulan asked.

"Blu-Ray?" Mushu tilted his head.

"Should we tell him it came out a little while ago?" Hina asked the others.

"Nah, let him figure it out." Kai said.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Yo, do we have internet connection here?" Xarina asked.

"We do… why?" Golden Frieza asked.

"Just wondering." Xarina smirked and pulled out a smart phone.

"You had that in your pocket when you were sleeping?" Sabrina asked.

"I was really tired that night, alright?" Xarina then went online on her phone. "Let's see… go to Amazon… hehehe… he's gonna be in for a surprise." She smirked.

"Sending it to our house?" Demyx asked.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Xarina smirked and pressed the confirm button.

"I didn't know we had internet up here… good to know." Apollo said.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"So, I'm guessing you got Mulan." Nan said.

"Nope." Isaac grinned. "Rose got the two of them." He said as Rose grinned at this.

"Oh, so you got Stitch and his cousins?"

"Wrong, Maria Jr. got Stitch."

"And he's just so adorable!" Maria Jr. giggled.

"…So…Genie?"

"Nope! I'm with good ol' Tristi." Genie grinned.

 _Tristi?_ Nan thought. "Okay, so Timon and Pumbaa?"

"Do we look like Summon Gem material to you?" Timon asked.

"Wait… so that means…" Nan looked at Elsa who just waved at him. "You got…Elsa?"

"Bingo."

"Dude, but you hate ice."

"Not anymore, he doesn't!" Cirno grinned. "Thanks to a little pep talk from me, he's been using ice like no one's business."

 _And by talk, you mean screaming at him…_ Jellal thought.

"And it'll also help him not use his darkness!" Shotaro added.

Nan blinked through it all, looking at Isaac who just smiled at this. "Dude… who are you and what have you done with Isaac?"

Isaac laughed. "It's still me, buddy!"

"On the bright side, we're all together again." Hina grinned.

"One other thing… what are the Sand Siblings and Killer Bee doing here?" Nan asked.

"We wanted to help you, of course." Temari said.

"And Pit said something about more 'screen time', which I had no idea what he meant by that." Gaara muttered.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Are we the only video game world when we know what 'screen time' means?" Pit asked. "Are they ANY anime worlds that breaks the fourth wall?!"

"Not to my knowledge, no…" Palutena said.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

A man from the hallway appeared as it turned out to be Doctor Marcoh. "Oh… all of you are here!" He said as everyone stared at the deformed face on the man.

"Who's that?" Nan asked.

"He looks familiar, but I can't exactly say where I saw him." Sakuya said.

"Right, my face… I'm Doctor Marcoh!"

Komachi jawdropped. _Do I even WANT to know what happened?!_ She thought.

 _What happened to HIM?!_ Nan thought.

"You look… what happened?" Ed asked.

"Why don't you tell me what you're doing here first?" He asked and then Yoki walked in on them and he screamed.

"THE ELRIC BROTHERS ARE HERE?!" He yelled.

 _Yoki? Shouldn't you be dead by now?_ Nan thought.

"…And who are you?" Ed asked.

"Don't act like you don't know me! How could you forget about Yoki, the great proprietor of Usewell!"

"…Rather easily, are you sure we've actually met?" He asked, as Yoki gasped.

"How cruel! And after you destroyed my life!"

"Huh…?"

"Nothing like a slide show to start this flashback!" Genie said, conjuring up a table and Deadpool brought out a video projector of sorts and slammed it on the table.

"Alright, Yoki! Do your thing!" Deadpool said, turning it on.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"The glorious town of Usewell, I brought prosperity to the town as both governor and foreman of the coal mine. The people loved me."

"Uh, not to be rude, but can we see this in color? Black and White is kinda…boring." Natsu said, only to get slapped upside the head by Erza. "Ow!"

"Anyway, I was more devoted to their happiness than anything!" He said as they saw something going down with Yoki talking…but it was more like a silent film… and adding insult to injury, the text was in Japanese, so that didn't help much.

"Do we look Japanese to you?" Natsu asked.

"Honestly, I can't tell what the crap they're saying…" Gray said.

"Not to be rude, but can we get a translator?" Wendy asked.

"Let's see…" Genie summoned a Japanese-to-English book. "Yadda yadda yadda… nope, this isn't helpful… I may have summoned the wrong edition."

"You wanna tell them what it says?" Tohka whispered to Shotaro. The Akira twins could understand the Japanese text since they were Japanese themselves.

"And miss their reactions to this? Nah." Shotaro chuckled.

They eventually saw Ed making an appearance. "But alas, we were cursed by the arrival by the greatest criminal of all time, the State Alchemist… Edward Elric!"

"He ain't no smooth criminal." Deadpool said.

"He's a short one." Yukari teased.

"Care to repeat that?!" Ed growled.

"I still can't understand what they're saying." Rose sweatdropped.

"We probably need someone who kissed a Japanese guy or something." Nan said.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Oh Starfiiiiire!" Cyborg called out…but no alien girl showed up.

"She's off taking a nap." Robin said.

"Well, so much for that." Beast Boy sighed.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Little did I know, it was an ingenious deception!" Yoki said as they saw him hugging a huge pile of gold bars…but later, they turned out to be pile of rocks. "These heartless creatures of avarice schemed to overthrow me… and thus, the coal mine was stolen from me… even worse, I was banished by the ungrateful townspeople! The military even fell for their wretched lies!"

* * *

 _Citadel…_

"Anyone else think he's being a drama queen?" Dark Pit asked, as everyone raised their hands at this.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"I set out to renew my life in every train imaginable, but I failed at each one. I even tried to invest my savings… only to yet again be swindled…"

They then saw him climbing over a fence. "Left with no other options, I called upon a wealthy family to request a charitable loan." They saw him being greeted by two very tall women, who looked very similar to a certain Armstrong Alchemist. Yoki quickly ran into another room to see a young lady playing the piano…and then she screamed and picked up the piano with _one_ hand and shoved it into him to make him go flying out of the house.

"WHAT KIND OF A FAMILY IS THIS?!" Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel yelled.

"Dang, she's been working out!" Nan said in amazement.

"In order to do THAT with one hand? I'm seeing a resemblance to someone we all know." Cirno said as they glanced at Erza.

"I don't see it." Erza said.

"None of this would've happened…if it weren't for the Elric brothers…and that's when…I swore to myself nothing… NOTHING will stop me from taking my revenge upon the ones who have done this to me! And it will be a vengeance…FAR WORSE THAN DEATH!"

The slide show ended and they all looked at Yoki. "…Dude, you're a drama queen." Flash said.

"No kidding. You're just being overly dramatic." Alicia nodded. "Also extremely pathetic."

"OVERLY DRAMATIC?! EXTREMELY PATHETIC?!" Yoki yelled and he started sulking in a corner. "Why must you be so heartless?!"

"Should we tell him he was kind of being a douchebag in Usewell?" Kai asked.

"He'll never admit it, so what's the point?" Hina shrugged.

 **End BGM**

"Wow… just wow… even I thought it was dramatic." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice as they saw Gara approaching them.

"It's that Kaijin that escaped from Kung Fu Panda!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Gara the Greeed." Shotaro growled. "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Oh, but I did." He smirked through his mask. "Now…I think it's a good time to burn you all until you're nothing but ashes!" He said as he pulled out some sort of medal. "21 Medals…and here…we…go!" He exclaimed as he started transforming.

"Anyone going to help us fight this thing? He's going to turn into a dragon!" Shotaro said, transforming into Wyvern while Tohka transformed into Gryphon and then Hina, Souji, Richter, Tarzan and the three Dragon Slayers came to help. "Alright, I advise the rest of you to get to a different building. It's going to get interesting!"

"Right!" Nan nodded and they all took off.

 **BGM: Vs. Ridley (Metroid: Other M)**

Gara immediately slashed with his claws, but they quickly jumped back as Hina ran over and slashed him before rolling out of the way of his foot and Souji shot him up with his electricity. Tarzan took out his spear while ripping off his clothes and then jumped over him while impaling him on the back as he turned around and breathed fire, but he avoided the flames.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him to the side and then jumping back while Gajeel used his Roar to push him back.

Gara growled and then he flew up in the air, creating a huge hole in the ceiling and letting out a huge roar to let everyone know that he means business as he circled around the town before quickly dive bombing back to the building, and slashed Gajeel, but he quickly went into Iron Dragon Scales right on time and used Iron Dragon Club to the face and then he breathed fire at him, but Natsu got in the way and ate it up.

"Now I got a fire in my belly!" He smirked as he jumped up. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

Richter ran over and slapped Gara with his tail, dealing massive damage to the face while Gryphon and Wyvern slashed him. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" Wendy yelled and then the dragon flew up into the air again, breathing fire all around while killing some of Kimblee's men in the process and then rammed into the building again.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIS!" Hina yelled, using Ragnarock on the beast and then Souji unleashed an electrical storm on the beast and then Tarzan ran over and impaled the head of the dragon with his spear along with Wyvern and Gryphon, then getting pushed back by Wendy's Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.

The dragon groaned as he fell to the ground, but he was weakly getting up, looking like he can't take much more damage. "What do you say, finish this thing off in style?" Natsu asked.

"Way ahead of you." Gajeel smirked.

"Let's do it!" Wendy grinned.

"IRON DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROOOOAR!"

The Greeed Dragon has been engulfed by the Triple Dragon Roar as it soon fell out of the building in defeat…and soon exploded in the process.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of him." Wyvern said.

Natsu soon ate the fire of the resulting explosion. "I love it when these guys explode!"

"I wonder where the others are?" Wendy asked.

"Who knows, probably somewhere else in this darn place of a ghost town." Gajeel said, but then noticed a lot of silver Medals scattered around. He picked one up and bit it out of curiosity, and then smirked. "Tasty." Gajeel quickly picked up all of the Medals he could find before they left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Scar…_

"You must be Scar." A voice said as Scar turned around to see two men approaching him.

"We'll need you to come with us, Mister Kimblee is waiting for you."

"I'm impressed with your tracking skills, but do you honestly think you can take me against my will?" Scar asked.

"We'll see…but we do have a slight advantage." One of the men took off his glasses and then suddenly they turned into freakishly freaky things. The shorter dark skinned male turned into a yellow chubby froggish…thing while the other guy turned into some sort of…grayish warthog with spikes on his back. "Let's just see how this plays out."

"Chimeras, huh?" Scar got ready. "Let's go."

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Scar ran over to the yellow freak of nature, also called Jerso, and punched and kicked him, but Jerso dodged every attack. _He's fast for his size…_ He thought as he quickly dodged the spikes coming from the other guy, named Zampano and then he quickly avoided the saliva that was shot out by Jerso's mouth.

"Tired yet?" Zampano asked. "You see, we know you have to touch us to use your Alchemy, so we'll just have to stay a nice comfortable distance while we attack you."

Scar growled as he quickly ran off to dodge more of their attacks until one of the spikes hit him right in the shoulder as he groaned in agony as he attempted to slam his fist on the ground, but then he was hit by the sticky saliva, preventing him from using his alchemy, much to his surprise.

"We studied your file carefully long enough to know that you destroy the ground when things start to look bad. We're gonna beat you into a pulp before turning you over!" Jerso said.

"Well, look at this…" A voice said as they turned to see Ed, Al, Nan and Isaac. "I guess we got here just in the nick of time, huh?"

"Didn't they just run off somewhere?" Zampano asked.

"His voice…!" Al exclaimed. "Brother, I think these are Kimblee's goons! The ones he brought from Central."

"They are? Yeah, I think you're right."

"We've already got this under control, you just sit tight while we take care of Scar." Zampano ordered…and then got punched by Al as he was sent flying.

"AAAAH! TALKING MONSTER!" Ed and Al yelled.

"I don't know what's more unsettling… Chimeras or talking Chimeras." Nan sweatdropped.

"I am so with you there." Isaac nodded.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU?! WE'RE ALL ON THE SAME SIDE!" Zampano yelled…only to get an uppercut from Al.

"I've never teamed up with any monsters!" Al exclaimed as they looked at Jerso.

"Help us! They're pretending to be our friends so they can eat us!" Ed taunted.

"The chubby one has an enormous mouth, he can eat you in a single bite!"

"Remind me to watch this anime when we get home." Nan said.

"Why watch? You're living in it." Isaac told him.

"Living and watching are two different things and you know it!"

"Okay, whatever you say." He shrugged.

"You obnoxious brats! Settle down!" Jerso ordered and tried to shoot them down with his saliva but Ed dodged it while Nan and Isaac used Reflega and then Ed attacked him. _Whoa… this kid is faster than Scar!_ He thought as Ed then started chuckling at something while the three looked at him weird.

"Uh, brother?" Al asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Jerso yelled and attacked again, as the three of them quickly avoided and then struck him down.

"Ha ha!" Ed laughed, doing a few punches. "It's so light, it's incredible! It's amazing! It's like they're not even there! This cold weather automail is magnificent!"

"You brats!" Jerso got up, seemingly not fazed by their attacks, surprising them.

"Huh? So my punches are lighter too?" Ed asked, and then his arm got covered by his saliva.

"Let's see how fast you can move covered in my spit!"

"YOUR SPECIAL POWER IS SALIVA?!" Ed yelled.

Nan's eye twitched. "WHAT KIND OF A MESSED UP CHIMERA IS HE?!"

Ed ran over to Jerso. "Well, if that's the case…" He smirked and slid under the brute. "Let's break it down…and revert it to water!" He slapped it on his back as it turned ice cold.

"Agh…! It's freezing!"

"And now…!" Ed was behind Al and kicked him to Jerso's frozen back.

"What do you think you're doing, brother?!"

"My skin is peeling!" Jerso cried out in agony.

"I think from now on I'll call that one the Wet Tongue on a Freezing Flagpole attack!" Ed grinned.

"…The…what?" Nan wondered.

"I have no idea." Isaac shrugged as they turned to Zampano and then dodged his spikes.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, QUIT ATTACKING US! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME DAMN SIDE!"

"You shut your snout, pig! I've never seen you in my life! And you must be the enemy if I don't know you! I'll bet you can't even prove to me that you're not on our side!"

"Fine, I'll transform back to normal so I can prove it to you!" He said as he started transforming back…only to get slashed through by the Keyblade boys and then scissor kicked by Ed.

"THANKS FOR THE OPPORTUNITY, SUCKER!"

 **End BGM**

"Zampano!"

"Ha! It's pretty stupid to drop your defense during combat!" Ed smirked.

"Especially when you take your eyes off of your opponent!" Nan chuckled.

"Dammit, let me go!"

Al grabbed a hold of his neck. "Alright, big guy… why don't you take a little nap?" He asked before snapping his neck to knock the guy out…and then Scar freed himself.

Ed sighed. "He just had to go and free himself… you really think you're going to get away?"

"Give up Scar! It's time to pay for what you've done!" Al ordered.

"I will kill you if you try to stop me." Scar threatened. "Even you…" He glared at Isaac.

"Even if we were temporarily on the same side… sheesh…" Isaac sighed.

"Wait, SERIOUSLY?!" Nan yelled.

"What, you think I ran off and found May and Marcoh?"

"…Pretty much, along with everyone else."

"Oh brother…" Isaac sighed.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ed and Al both walked forward…before Ed ran over to him. _He's a heedless fool to charge at me without thinking._ "You offer your arm to me? THEN I'LL TAKE IT!" He slammed the palm of his hand at Ed's automail.

"I'd hate to tell you this…but my arm isn't steel anymore!"

Scar's eyes widened as Ed kicked him behind the leg and then jumped back as he growled in frustration and slammed the palm of his hand to create a shockwave to knock all four of them down and then he launched straight for them, his arm ready to kill.

 **End BGM**

"DON'T HURT THEM!" A voice yelled as Scar's eyes widened as he slowly turned to see Winry, and giving the four the opportunity to strike him down and holding him by having is arm strapped by some wire.

"What are you doing here, you idiot?!" Ed asked as Winry tried to walk forward, but Miles put her hand on his shoulder.

"That's close enough." He said.

"You led her here?" Ed asked as soon, everyone else joined them.

"You guys alright?" Tristina asked.

"Well, a little shaken up from what Scar did, but we're fine." Isaac said.

"Yeah, what he said." Nan chuckled as their girls hugged them tightly.

"What are these creatures?" An officer asked.

"I guess they're the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors. Tie them both to that column." Miles ordered.

"Right away, sir!"

"As for you, Scar…" Miles walked to him. "I regret treating one of my own people so harshly, but I can't just let you walk away." He aimed his gun at him. "Not after what you've done." He said as the kid's eyes widened as they tried to protest, but Deadpool, Genie and Kusco placed their hands on their should, telling them they shouldn't be involved between the two, much to their concern about Scar.

"Your own people, huh?" Scar asked.

"You can all leave. We've got it from here." Miles said, but then Winry suddenly walked forward as Ed and Al tried to prevent her from getting any closer.

A shadow covered Winry's eyes. "Let me go… it's alright."

"It couldn't even be less alright!"

"Miss, you need to stay back." Miles said as everyone else looked uneasy about what Winry's doing.

"Just let me… please understand." She begged. "You have to let me talk to him." She said as Ed let her go…but they were still uneasy about it as Winry stared at Scar.

"Why…why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I won't say that won't sound like an excuse…and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths…" He said, looking down to the ground in shame.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Buccaneer growled after an officer lit up a lighter. "This isn't good… looks like we've gone over the 24 hour time frame…and you know our ice queen. Patience and compassion aren't really her strong suits."

"We did the best we could. We didn't know we had to grope our way around back in the dark."

"Maybe if these two didn't make us douse the lights, we would've made it." One of them glared at the two as Buccaneer knocked on the trap door, waiting for an answer…but nothing as they all sighed…until the door opened.

"Welcome back, sir!" A male officer greeted as they soon got out.

"They made it back!"

"Take these men to sick bay!"

"I'm sorry…"

"There's no reason to be."

"I thought you were ordered to seal up this hole after 24 hours."

"Uh, yes sir…" The man pulled up a pocket watch. "But as you can see, it hasn't been a full 24 hours yet." He said, as one of the hands twitched repeatedly, much to their surprise. "It's a nice watch, isn't it? General Armstrong gave it to me whenever you guys left."

* * *

 _With Olivier…_

Olivier was sitting at the edge of her fort, looking at the snow. "General!" Buccaneer approached her.

"Did you find the advance party?"

"There were only two survivors…"

"…Is that so…"

"May I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm looking at the mountains. I like the winters up here, everything's black and white. I appreciate the pure simplicity of it."

"That's not true, sir."

Olivier looked at him while Buccaneer looked up, as she followed suit.

"You can see blue if you look up." He said. "There's nothing that's entirely black and white." He then smiled. "And thanks for showing your troops a little mercy, it means a lot sir!"

Olivier gave a small smile. "That's nice…but I don't know what you're talking about."

They then saw cars approaching the fortress. "It appears we have guests."

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Long time no see, General Armstrong." A man approached her. "Sorry to drop in like this, but it's somewhat urgent. Central Command has a few questions that they'd like to have answered."

* * *

 _Back at Baschool…_

Ed and the others ran out from an explosion, although they were missing the Keyblade girls, Profesor Jacob and Tohka. "This is all your fault, Kimblee! You were supposed to be watching Winry!" Ed angrily called him out as Kimblee's eyes widened in surprised.

"Mister Kimblee, look up there… on the roof!" An officer pointed to the roof as they looked up to see Winry knocked out and held by Scar while Professor Jacob, Tohka and the Keyblade girls were with him.

"Tell me something, Kimblee. Do you remember when we first met? It seems we've changed places!"

"You shouldn't be so confident!"

Ed ran over to Kimblee and grabbed his collar. "Tell me… why is Winry here?! We've finally cornered Scar and now he's taken her hostage because of you!"

"…Stand aside…" He ordered as he took off his gloves and was about to use his Alchemy, not even caring that the Keyblade girls were there, much to Nan's horror as he was about to summon his Keyblade, but Ed grabbed a hold of Kimblee's arms.

"What are you doing?! Stop this now, Crimson Alchemist! Can't you see Winry and my other friends are up there with him?! I won't let you attack!"

"Why can't you just stay out of the way?!"

Scar saw his chance and slammed the palm of his hand onto the building, creating a surge and then part of the building collapsed onto the officers but they quickly ran off. "Let's go." He said as they nodded and took off.

"Not so fast, Ishvalan!" Kimblee tried to go after him, but an officer grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait! It's much too dangerous to get close to the building!" He said and then the wind suddenly picked up. "Fall back!"

"A snow storm!"

"Hurry!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"That was a convincing performance." Miles said.

"It wasn't a performance… I'm every bit as angry I sounded back there. I feel so worthless… having to put on this stupid charade." Ed growled.

"I'm not a huge fan of it either." Nan said.

"Neither are we." Souji muttered.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"Why... why did you kill my mother and father?"

"There's nothing I can say that won't sound like an excuse…and nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths." Scar looked down. "I killed them…" He then looked at Winry. "Young girl, you have every right to pass judgement on me."

Winry said nothing as she walked over to a crate and then pulled out bandages as she walked back to Scar. "Your arm… you'll die if we don't bandage it."

"Winry…!" Ed looked at her in surprise, but Scar looked even more surprised than Ed.

"Quiet, Ed. I think… I think this is what my parents would've wanted. Mom and dad saved his life before, after all. There has to be a reason for that."

"…Does that mean…you're forgiving me?" Scar asked.

"Oh, don't get me wrong… I don't forgive your wanton murdering!" She glared at him as his eyes widened at this before she was done bandaging up the wound.

"Winry…"

"It's alright, Ed… I won't cry. Didn't I promise the next time I'd cried, they'd be tears of joy?" She asked with a smile… and then Ed decided to side hug her before glaring at Scar.

"Listen, Scar… no matter what Winry says, I still want to beat you bloody…and drag you down to the Rockbell family grave to pay your respects!" He said, causing Scar to close his eyes.

"Should we contact headquarters, sir?" An officer asked.

"Yes." Miles nodded.

"Major Miles, wasn't it? Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

Scar looked at him. "Earlier, you said I was one of your people."

"That's right. I'm part Ishvalan on my grandfather's side." He took off his glasses while still aiming his gun at him. "I wish we wouldn't have to meet like this, red eyed brother of mine."

"How can you bring yourself to be part of the Amestrian Military?"

"…My objective is to work for the inside, change how the people of this country view the people of Ishvala."

Scar's eyes widened. "I don't think that great of a task will be easy to accomplish…"

"Who knows how long it will take? But still, my mixed blood gives me a slight advantage at least. I'm an Ishvalan pebble, tossed into the sea of Amestrian military. Maybe in time, the ripples I create will become great waves." He put his glasses back on. "And do you want to know what the most ironic part about it is? It was an Amestrian who set me on this path in the first place."

Scar looked down. "…Look at me, I'm a festering wound of hatred born in the great Ishvalan war. I am thankful there is someone like you out there."

An officer walked over to Miles with a telephone. "Major."

Miles took the phone and answered it. "Copy. Major Miles here. We've captured Scar and we're holding him in Area D. Inform Kimblee." He hung up and gave back to the officer. "Whatever the circumstances may be between us, I cannot let you go. You _must_ accept judgement."

"Hold on!" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see Marcoh approaching and May right behind him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Who's there?" Miles asked.

"May!" Al exclaimed.

"Doctor Marcoh!" Ed exclaimed.

"Please don't take Scar as your prisoner, we need him!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"This doesn't look good, the weather's changing."

"The clouds move in fast…"

"A storm's on its way!"

Kimblee kept walking. "Hurry then."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Deciphering notes, huh?" Miles mused.

"Yes, it's groundbreaking research that tries to fuse Amestrian Alchemy and Xingese Alkahestry!" May told him.

"But all the important parts are unreadable, written in ancient Ishvalan. Scar's the only one who can make sense of it. Don't you see?"

Miles looked back at Scar then looked directly at May. "So you're the Alkahestry girl, huh?" He asked, as May's eyes widened at this. "I have orders to bring _you_ back to the fort."

"Me?! But what do they want with me?!" She asked, quickly hiding behind Marcoh.

"Don't worry, you'll receive a warm welcome, I'm sure." He then put his hand over his chin in thought. "Well, let me think here… Scar needs to be kept free and it would be just as bad if they found Doctor Marcoh here as well. Alright, I think it would be best to take you to Fort Briggs to hide you from senior military staff."

Ed got in front of him. "Hold on, what are you saying?" He looked at Scar briefly. "You mean we're bringing that monster with us?!"

"We need to decipher those notes, right Elric?"

"There's not a damn thing I need that guy's help with! Just hand him over to Kimblee!"

"The transmutation circle, the one that was formed to make. I heard all about it from General Armstrong. We know something's about to happen that will affect all of Amestris and its people. We need to know what the notes say. That's more important than anything else."

Ed looked away, growling to himself. "I heard they're using the Rockbell girl as a hostage against you. If we act now, we can disgrace Kimblee and find a place to hide her so they can't touch her." He said as Ed growled again and then walked out of Miles's way…as he pulled his gun and aimed it at Scar.

"Listen up, Scar… if you're willing to work for us, I'll postpone your judgement day." Scar glared at him. "Well?"

"It looks like you're not going to give me any other choice... Yes, I'll help you decode the notes."

"I have your word on that?"

"You do, I swear on my Ishvalan blood. You can trust me, my red eyed brother."

Miles put his gun away. "We have a deal then." He then looked at Winry. "My apologies, Miss Rockbell. You'll have to wait a while before we can punish your parents' killer."

Winry nodded. "Fine." She said and then they heard groaning as they looked to see the two Chimeras waking up.

"Right, I almost forgot about these two freaks of nature. Dispose of them."

"Yes sir!"

"Hold on a second!" Ed tried to protest.

"Wait! You don't have to kill them!" Al got in the way.

"I see no reason to let them live. Kill them."

"No! A life is a life, what better reason do you need than that?!"

"Hmph! Showing us mercy, how adorable." Jerso said.

"You're just a sentimental fool, we didn't ask for your help, did we?" Zampano asked.

"Look at these bodies, what kind of future do we have? If you're going to kill us, do it!"

"…I don't understand. Don't you have families… loved ones?"

"Sure we do."

"But as soon as we got these bodies, they were all told that we were dead…and to them, we are."

 _That's heartbreaking…_ Rose thought.

 _My god..._ Maria Jr. thought.

"Don't you want to see them again?" Al asked.

"Even if we did, how can we go back to them like this?"

"…So you don't want to go back to your original bodies then? You're content with the way you are now? Is that it?!"

"No, how could we be?!"

"Of course we want our true bodies back!"

"There's your answer! I don't want to listen to a bunch of fatalistic nonsense! Why not live…and learn whether to get your original bodies back?"

Jerso looked away. "Hmph, how could you possibly know what we're going through?"

"And what chance do we have of going back?" Zampano asked…and to their surprise, Al took off his head to reveal his emptiness.

"Well, I'm going back... no matter how long it takes. I'm not giving up!" He said as he put his head back on.

"Major!" An officer caught their attention as they looked outside. "It's not good… a snowstorm"

"We can't complete a snowbound march with this equipment. We have no chance of reaching the fort."

"What do we do now?" Winry asked.

"This is a mining town, isn't it? Why don't we just go through the underground tunnel?" Yoki appeared out of nowhere as they looked at him in surprise.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Nan asked.

"Was he here the entire time?" Natsu wondered.

"I doubt it." Gray muttered.

Yoki sweatdropped, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares. "Wh-what's wrong? I-I mean, this is a pretty large mine, right? So surely, there's a tunnel that can take us beyond the mountains…right?"

"That's it!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Mister Yoki!" May exclaimed with a smile.

"Hey, give me some credit. This is what I did for a living!" Yoki exclaimed proudly.

"He's right!" An officer looked at a map. "The tunnels come right out of the mountains."

"Right." Kimblee wrote something down. "Once you run into Briggs soldiers, just hand them this. I've explained our arrangement so you shouldn't have any trouble with them." He handed it to Marcoh.

"Thank you… but there's still the matter with Miss Rockbell. She can accompany us to the fort, of course." He said. "But once word gets out that she's missing, won't the Elric Brothers be the first people they suspect?"

"We can handle ourselves." Al said.

"He's right. I don't mean to brag, but I got a pretty smooth tongue, you know!" Ed grinned.

"No, this is Kimblee we're dealing with. He's very skeptical. He's automatically going to be suspicious whatever you tell him." Miles warned as everyone started thinking until Winry spoke up.

"Um, I'd hate to be the one to suggest this… but… what do you think Kimblee would do if I was suddenly taken hostage by Scar?" She asked as mostly everyone looked at her as if she lost her ever loving mind.

"You want him to kidnap you?!" Nan exclaimed in surprise.

"Hold on, Winry… you're saying…" Ed pointed to Scar. "You want us to let him go?!"

"Right, Scar runs away, carrying me… Ed, you and the others desperately try to stop him… or at least, that's what you pretend to do. You understand?"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, YOU'RE CRAZY!" Ed yelled.

"WELL, I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, DO I?!" She yelled back. "I'm a hostage either way, so I might as well get to choose my captor!"

"But he's a mass murderer!" Al protested.

"Al's right! There's no reason to be risking your life!"

"Don't you get it?! It's time you two learn that you don't have to do everything alone!" She snapped, causing both boys to gasp at this.

"Make up your minds, the storm is coming in. If we don't hurry, we'll never be able to get out of here." Miles ordered, as Ed and Winry continued to glare at each other.

"Sir, I can see Kimblee's forces now!"

Ed gasped and then growled in annoyance. "DAMMIT!" He yelled and glared at Scar. "Scar, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll…!"

"I won't harm the girl. I keep my promises." He said as Ed reluctantly freed him.

"Us too." Jerso spoke up. "Please, let us go too!" He begged. "I know you don't trust us, so I understand that you'd want to keep us tied up."

"Kimblee shows no mercy to troops who fail to accomplish their missions. One way or the other, we're dead. Besides, we don't want to give up either." Zampano said as Al gave a gasp of hope. (If that's even a thing, that is…)

"How do you know you mean that?" Marcoh asked. "You realize if you do anything to obstruct us, the whole country could be destroyed…including your families and everything you care about."

"Wait, hold on! Just what are you saying?!" Jerso asked. "I don't understand, the Central Forces weren't told any of this!"

"Please, we need to know more! What's going on?!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"You sure about this?" Miles asked as Jerso and Zampano were in their human forms again.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll feel a whole lot better if we're tied up." Jerso said.

"Alright, Scar… give us a good performance." Miles said and then thought of something. "…You boys may not like this, but I recommend that your girlfriends go with them. They've been to Fort Briggs before so they probably know how to get there." He said.

"What?!" Nan asked. "No way, I'm not letting Julia go there!"

"I'm not letting Hina go out there either."

"Or Tristina." Isaac growled.

"I know you don't like it, but trust us on this. We know what we're doing." Miles said and then glanced at Professor Jacob and Tohka. "I also recommend you two go with them as well."

"Fair enough." Jacob nodded.

"Nan…" Julia put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't like this… but please, just let us go." She said.

"We'll be alright." Kai told Vito.

"So everything will be fine." Tristina smiled. "We got Scar with us."

The boys hesitated at this, but reluctantly, they agreed to the idea as the girls kissed their guys. "We'll be back… I promise." Flare said as they joined up with Scar and Winry and they all started walking…but an officer stopped them.

"Excuse me miss, your ears!" He looked at Winry. "Your earrings are made out of metal. If you don't take them out, you'll get frostbite." He warned.

"Oh…" She took them off and handed them to Ed. "Hold on to these for me. I'll see you back at the fort." She said and then they all took off.

* * *

 _One explosion later…and back in the present…_

"I'm worried for what happened with Zampano and Jerso." An officer said.

"There are two possibilities, either Scar did them in or they're out there in the snow."

"The storm will trap Scar too!"

"We know he has to be somewhere in this town, sir… since we're stuck here, we might as well be planning out our next search."

 _We got lucky… this storm really saved our hides…_ Miles thought. _Please let them get there safely…_

"Excuse me, Major! Fort Briggs is on the line for you."

Miles walked in and answered the phone. "Yes, Miles here…" He answered and then gasped. "Wh-what'd you say?!"

* * *

 _In the mine tunnels..._

"So it's true then? You're actually the doctor's Rockbell?" Marcoh asked.

"Yes, did you know them, Doctor Marcoh?"

"Of course, I did! There isn't a single doctor who worked in Ishval that didn't know your parents' names. They did their duty without any regard to themselves."

"I've finally found you…" A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice to see Anakin Skywalker approaching them.

 **BGM: Imperial March (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back)**

"Anakin?!" The Keyblade Girls exclaimed in surprise.

"What in the world?" Professor Jacob asked.

Anakin stopped walking and took out his Lightsaber. "I'm here to kill the two of you." He said, looking directly at Professor Jacob and Tohka. "My master did not take kindly to taking out those chips in some of those Clones."

"I had a feeling he'd be coming to you after we showed ourselves." Professor Jacob said. "Well, I guess I'll take this out…" He said and then pulled out something in his bag as it was…another lightsaber?! "Hmph, Professor Paradox was right… it seems like I did need this."

"He gave you that?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah, he thought this would be a good weapon to use in case I needed it… and it seems it's a good time to use it." He said, turning it on right when Anakin activated his Lightsaber. "Now!" He told the girls as they summoned their original Keyblades… and then suddenly they had the Lightsaber blades, much to Anakin's surprise.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _"You have a Lightsaber?" Tristina asked._

 _"Yeah. Professor Paradox gave this to me in case I needed it. It's pretty sweet but I never used it…" He replied and then pulled out several crystals. "He also gave me these in case if I wanted to change the color of the Lightsaber." He said and then had an idea. "…Can you show me your original Keyblades?"_

 _"Sure." Hina nodded as they took out their original Keyblades._

 _Tristina's Golden Dragon, Flare's Blood Falcon, Hina's Chariot Lightning, Kai's Oni Power, Maria's Hot and Wet, and Julia's Robot Throwdown to be exact._

 _"Alright, use these." He tossed them to them as they put the crystals into their Keyblades… and suddenly, the blades turned into the Lightsaber blades. "There we go. Now your Keyblades are now Keyblade Lightsabers. You can change them back to normal if you'd like. It also lets you use your normal Keyblade skills…but with a Lightsaber twist!" He chuckled._

 _"Cool… but why'd you give us these?" Julia asked._

 _"Because I have this feeling Darth Sidious is sending Anakin Skywalker to kill me…but that's just a hunch." He put the lightsaber back in his pocket. "I know Keyblades can never be destroyed, but with Lightsabers… I'm a bit concerned." He said as he thought of something. "I wonder if Nan and Isaac would want one of these… I'll have to ask them later."_

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

"Keyblade Lightsabers… interesting." Anakin went into his battle stance. "If you get in my way, I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Let's do this, girls!" Professor Jacob said, as they got ready to take on Anakin while the others stood back.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Duel of the Fates (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace)**

Hina and Kai ran over and slashed Anakin, but he blocked and then retaliated, but the girls jumped back as Tristina used Strike Raid as Anakin's eyes widened as he quickly used the force to stop it and then sent it back as Tristina quickly caught it and then Flare used Triple Firaga, but this time, the fire was made out of plasma.

 _What are these girls?_ Anakin thought before blocking as Professor Jacob ran over and slashed him over and over again, but Anakin basically sweep kicked him and Force Pushed him away, but he quickly recovered.

Flare ran over and used Sonic Blade, forcing Anakin to take a step back as he grunted in annoyance and then he grabbed Flare with the force and threw her to a wall, but she quickly used Curaga to heal herself and then Julia used Zantetsuken, but Anakin stepped to the side and got ready to impale her, but Tristina used Magnega to bring her back.

 _They have the force too?_ Anakin wondered as Maria and Kai attacked him over and over again, but Anakin quickly blocked every attack and kicked Maria in the gut and attempted to impale her, but Kai used Magnega and used Thundaga, but this time it sort of acted like Force Lightning but Anakin managed to block it and then grabbed by Force Choking her.

"Kai!" Tristina exclaimed as she ran over and slashed Anakin, forcing him to drop Kai and then blocked Tristina's attacks as he then kicked her in the leg and then slashing down to kill her, but Professor Jacob quickly came in and blocked with his own Lightsaber.

"I can sense none of you are Jedi… and yet, you act like you've been training for years." Anakin said. "But, I can sense none of you have the force." He said, force pushing Professor Jacob into Tristina and and Julia.

"You son of a bitch!" Hina growled and then ran over, but then he stopped her as he walked over and proceeded to impale her…if it wasn't for Kai and Maria stepping in to save her as he jumped back and then he saw a box full of dynamite as he picked it up and threw it to them, forcing them to dodge as it was heading straight for the others, but with Scar's quick thinking, he grabbed the box and set it down.

"This man is really pissing me off…" Scar growled and then Anakin kicked down Professor Jacob and had his Lightsaber pointed at his neck and stopped the girls with his other hand as he got ready to slice Jacob up, but then he noticed lightning coming from the wall and headed straight for the rogue Jedi, forcing him to jump back and block it with his weapon.

 _Where did that come from?_ Anakin wondered and then spotted Scar walking to him.

"You deal with me." Scar said.

"Hmph… you don't even have a weapon." Anakin said.

"That's entirely untrue… Alchemy can be used as a weapon too." He said, as he put his hand on the ground as his attacks went straight for Anakin, forcing him to jump back and then started Force Choking him…but with Scar's quick thinking, he slammed his hand on the wall as part of the ceiling came down on top of Anakin, as his eyes widened as he jumped back to avoid being crushed…and then soon realized Scar basically prevented him from harming the girls and Jacob by blocking him.

Anakin growled as he tried to Force Push it away, but it didn't do him any good as he tried slashing his way through, but that wasn't much help either. "You got lucky this time… but know this… I will come back some day." He said as he walked away, deactivating his Lightsaber in the process.

 **End BGM**

Flare sighed. "What was that all about?" She wondered, as her Keyblade went back to normal before they all put their Keyblades away.

"Something tells me we'll be seeing him again soon." Tristina said.

"I wonder if we should tell the others about this…" Maria wondered.

"I dunno, they'd probably freak out and blame themselves for not coming along." Kai muttered. "So, I'm not sure."

"It's best if we keep moving." Scar said, using his power to destroy the rubble he created and then they kept walking.

* * *

 _Back with everyone else…_

"What do you mean the fort is no longer safe?!" Ed asked.

"I mean that General Armstrong has been summoned back to Central Command Center. Troops sent from Central have begun invading Briggs in force. It's no doubt that they're acting upon the Crimson Alchemist's orders. When we were back at the fort, I noticed him making rather frequent phone calls." Miles explained.

"…This is bad, without General Armstrong there…"

"A commander hand picked by Bradley will be posted in her place."

"Crap… they're basically walking into a trap." Nan growled. "This is bad."

"What do we do about Winry?!"

"Hiding her and the others will be difficult. If they're not careful, they're bound to fall into the enemy's clutches."

"We need to warn them, but we can't do anything because of this damned blizzard." Gajeel said, looking outside. "So how are we going to do that?"

"Simple. I will go." Al said.

"I'll go as well. I'm not bothered by the cold." Gray said…who had his shirt off much to the arousement of Juvia.

"The cold never bothers me either, I'll go as well." Elsa said.

"What about that ice fairy?" Ed asked as they saw Cirno…who was taking a nap. "…Never mind."

"We'll go tell them then." Gray said as the three of them took off while everyone else remained inside.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Gah! I can't see crap to save my life." Gray said.

"No kidding!" Elsa said as they kept on walking until Al screamed about something as they turned to the gigantic armor. "What's wrong?"

"I think… I saw my own body… I think… it's tugging on my soul!" Al exclaimed as their eyes widened at this.

"Come on, we need to keep moving and warn the others!" Gray said.

"He's right! We can worry about that later!" Elsa told him.

"R-right… let's go!" Al exclaimed as they took off.

* * *

 _With Father…_

"Alphonse Elric… Edward Elric… There's Van Hohenheim… Izumi Curtis… she's a possibility." He then scratched his chin in thought. "That leaves one more…"

* * *

 _Back with Anakin…_

"I am sorry, Master… I've failed to eliminate Professor Jacob and Tohka. There were too many Keyblade Wielders there assisting them."

"Keyblade Wielders? I thought they were only a myth…but it seems they are not." Sidious mused. "It is alright, I never expected those two would be in the company of the Keyblade Wielders. Perhaps we should find a way to kill them when they are alone… and kidnap these Keyblade Wielders if possible. They could be of use to us. Anyway, resume your mission by going to the Mustafar system."

"Yes, master." Anakin nodded as he hung up and got in his ship as it roared to life… and then suddenly someone landed on top of his ship, as he nearly jumped as he quickly got out and activated his lightsaber. "Who are you?!"

"Easy! I come in peace!"

"Tell me who you are!"

"I am Tobi. I was sent by the Malevolent Seven."

"The Malevolent Seven?"

"Indeed. They've taken an interest in you since you battling the Keyblade Wielders. What do you say… will you join us?"

"…I work alone."

"Oh, I see… you're one of those Lone Wolves, I see. Just so you know, you nearly got killed by them, so you don't need to be a Lone Wolf." He suggested. "So, what do you say?"

Anakin looked at him while deactivating his Lightsaber, not sure what to think about the situation.

* * *

 _With Sidious…_

"The Malevolent Seven, you say?" Sidious asked.

"Indeed." Zetsu nodded. "With you and Skywalker on our side, the Keyblade Wielders will perish."

"Hmm… interesting." He scratched his wrinkled chin in thought and then he received a call from Anakin as he answered it.

"Master, apparently, I've been invited to join this Malevolent Seven."

"Interesting, so was I." Sidious said and then thought about it some more. "I say we join them. This will probably help us with our predicament."

Anakin thought about this and nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He said as he hung up.

"We'll do it." Sidious said.

"Good!"

* * *

 _Back with Skywalker…_

"I'll do it." Anakin told him.

"Atta boy! The Wielders will never know what hit them!"

* * *

 **So! How about those Lightsaber Keyblades?**

 **Deadpool: I like 'em!**

 **Nepgear: Me too!**

 **Kusco: Same!**

 **Genie: I like it as well!**

 **...WHO INVITED GENIE HERE?!**

 **Genie: Hello! Phenominal Cosmic Powers! I invited myself here!**

 **Oh great...**


	95. The Origin of Father and Hohenheim

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"So, you think General Armstrong had something to do with General Raven's disappearance?" An officer asked.

"It seems so, but… she's too smart to leave any evidence behind."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well anyway, the only thing we have to worry about is holding down this fort. As for the General, well, I'm sure the tigers in Central will make sure she's taken care of."

* * *

 _At Central…_

Olivier walked through Central until she bumped directly into Mustang. "General Armstrong, how nice to see you."

"Tch, they posted you in Central, Mustang? You're well connected."

"No, it's solely based on merit."

"…That's rich, coming from you."

The two started walking together. "What brings you here, General?"

"Fuhrer Bradley summoned me. For an extended stay, I imagine."

"Is that so…" Mustang then smiled at her. "Well, sometime we should grab some dinner!"

"Your treat? I hope you know that I could eat you into bankruptcy."

Mustang sweatdropped. "Maybe we should skip dinner then…"

"I see, so you're short on both money and nerve, huh?"

"Maybe I can offer on some flowers instead." He said as Olivier looked at him before giving a 'hmph' and walked away. "There are many fine florists here in Central."

"Are there?" She asked before the two went their separate ways and then she knocked on a door soon after.

"You may enter." Bradley's voice said.

"Sir!" She opened the door and slowly walked to his desk.

"…Now then, we need to talk about General Raven's mysterious disappearance. Just what have you done?"

 _I won't be able to hide it at all…_ "Pardon me, Your Excellency, but I simply don't understand how you can employ someone as careless and incompetent as General Raven."

"…Is that the reason you saw fit to dispose of him?"

"Surey you don't need him. It can't be so good to have someone so talkative on your senior staff."

"You have me intrigued General, what did Raven say?"

"Immortality, the history of this country, Your Excellency's identity. He told me all sorts of things without any prompting."

"Hmm… and after learning all of this, you still responded to my summons?"

"Yes sir. I assume you'll be needing someone to fill that fool's vacant seat."

Bradley laughed. "Interesting, I like the way you play." He stood up. "Very well, you can have General Raven's seat, but as I suspect you'll understand, my men will take over Fort Briggs, agreed?"

"Of course, as you wish. My soldiers are extremely strong and well-trained, sir. I guarantee they'll serve you well, Your Excellency."

"I'm sure they will. I appreciate the sacrifice, General." He smirked.

* * *

 _Back at Fort Briggs…_

"To steal a tiger's cubs, you have to handle her den. It seems the General has landed right in the middle of it…"

"Yeah, and now this place is there's too." Buccaneer muttered.

"But still, there's one thing they don't know. Although our leader might be gone, we still stand as one. We act with one will, that's the Fort Brigg's way."

Buccanner clenched his automail arm with determination. "From here on, the bears will fight the tigers."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at Central Command…_

"Is this spot taken?" Mustang asked Riza as she was eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"No." She replied as he sat down while placing some papers on the table. "So, how is work treating you?"

"See for yourself. I have to work through every meal or I can't keep up. How about you?"

"I've been busy too, especially with everything I had to learn. Fuhrer Bradley works efficiently though, so that helps. He isn't a slacker, that's for sure."

Mustang frowned. "Sounds like this will be a dull conversation…"

* * *

 _One awkward silence later…_

"Well, apparently…" Riza spoke up as she tapped her mug on the table two times, catching Mustang's attention. "Scar is up in the North. The Elric Brothers are there as well."

"I see…"

"My former classmates Lucy and Ian are up there, they like to keep me informed."

"Hmm… aren't the North and East conducting joint exercises this spring?"

"Yes, I think you're right about that. I hope Major Miles and Buccaneer don't show us up like they have in the past."

* * *

 _Later, in the bathroom…_

Mustang was writing something down. _Miles… Buccaneer… okay… and York, Ida and Sugar spoke to her too. Havoc, Oscar, Mike, Uni, Nora, Charlie… then Uni and Lucy again…_ His eyes widened in horror. _Uni once more… and then Sterling!_

He stared at the paper at what he wrote down. _Selim Bradley is a Homonculus?!_ He then burned the paper up. _I'd say impossible, but then… there is no such thing. What in the world is going to happen here in Central?_

* * *

 _With Father…_

Father had his eyes closed, dreaming about something… while far away, at the same time, the Wielder's Keyblades popped up on their own.

* * *

"What the hell? I didn't summon this…" Nan said.

"Okay, weird… and it's even weirder that their Keyblades popped up too." Isaac said, referring to Rose and Maria Jr. as they looked at their Keyblades in confusion.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

"What's happening?" Hina wondered.

"I have no idea…" Tristina said… and then one by one, they all flashbacked into Father's mind, back to when he was a human.

* * *

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Young man…! …Hey! You there!"

The young man gasped as he awakened. "Oh no…!"

"It's alright." The young man stood up and looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Over here!"

He looked at the flask as it had a huge orb of darkness in it. "Um, yeah?"

"Hey now, can't you at least bring yourself to act a little surprised or something?"

"What do I get for acting surprised?"

"Hmm, you show no fear! I like that. What's your name?"

"I'm number 23."

"Not your number! I want you to tell me your real name."

"I'm a slave. I don't have one."

"A slave? You mean a person without any rights or freedoms, someone trafficked and deeded as a possession?"

"Deeded? What's that?"

"It's when a piece of property is transferred to another person." Number 23 just stared at him in confusion. "…Seems you're not so bright, are you?"

"HEY! GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

"How can I possibly be born from someone as stupid as you?" He gave a look of confusion again. "You are the one that gave me blood, right?"

"…I guess so, he said he was going to use it as an experiment."

"I exist today, because you gave me your blood. Thank you. Let's see… Number 23 isn't going to cut it. I think I'm going to give you a name of my own!"

"Give me a name? Who are you?"

"You're wanton and noble sounding, right? Let's see… Veo! Veo Frastus Bombastus!"

Number 23 sweatdropped. "That's too long…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, you're not that smart. Maybe we shouldn't put too many syllables in it."

"Hey you, I'm plenty smart!"

"Well how about… Van? Van Hohenheim. How does that sound?"

"So, Van Hohenheim, huh? I think I can remember that."

"It's spelled… oh, you don't know how to read or write, do you?"

"I don't need to read or write to do my work!"

"Your _slave_ work. Don't you even want freedom? Are you going to live out the rest of your life as a slave without the rights of a real man? In that case, you're no different than me. Trapped inside this stuffy flask. Let me teach you, Van Hohenheim."

"Hey…what are you? Who are you? What do I call you?"

A hand appeared inside the flask, then a mouth and an eye. "I'll tell you what, Van Hohenheim. You can call me the Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus."

* * *

 _Many days and nights later…_

"All things are made from one, and in the end, all things return to one."

"In other words… one is all."

"Indeed, and all is one is well."

"All is ultimately of the one, so if all isn't included in the one, then all is nothing."

"…You have passed. You are now an alchemist, Hohenheim. Well done, child."

"I'm still only fit to be an assistant. My skill is nothing near yours, master."

Inside the flask that Hohenheim's master held, Homunculus chuckled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"I'm grateful to you."

"Oh? For what?" Homunculus asked.

"I live as well I do now because of the knowledge you gave me and I've gained the master's respect. Thanks to you, maybe someday, I'll even get married and start a family."

"A family, huh? How inconvenient of you humans. Unless you form communities and breed, your species can't continue to exist."

"Don't call it breeding…and whether or not it's a concept that you're able to understand, that's where humans find happiness. We live through the bonds of friends and family members. That's what we humans are."

"Sure, whatever you say…"

"Okay then, what is it that makes _you_ happy?"

"Well, I'd hate to be guilty of asking too much, but I think I'd be happy if I'd just leave this flask."

* * *

 _Later, with the King of Xerxes…_

"Immortality?" Homonculus wondered. "Why would someone who already has so much power and prosperity need such a thing?"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE! You are in the royal presence! If you continue with this insolence, I will smash your flask!" A guard threatened.

"You wouldn't dare destroy such an important source of knowledge." Both guards gasped at this.

"That's enough chatter." The king spoke. "Immortality. Tell me, is it possible or isn't it?"

"Growing impatient in your old age? How lamentable, King of Xerxes." Homunculus smirked. "Okay, I'll tell you how you can achieve immortality!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

 _Several dug holes and five destroyed villages later…_

"Majesty, your transmuation circle is complete!"

"Hmph, took long enough. Finally, it's done!" He looked at the flask. "This is it…everything is ready?"

"Yes… you may now become immortal."

* * *

 _At the main center of the castle…_

The King of Xerxes was in the middle and cut his finger, letting the blood drop into a cup. "Incredible, the king will now become immortal." Hohenheim whispered, looking like what he is now.

Darkness came out of the cup. "Yes, this is an amazing moment indeed!"

Suddenly, dark hands shot out of the ground as everyone looked on in confusion, especially the king. "This is immortality…? No no, you must be wrong!" He said and suddenly, one by one, everyone started choking and collapsing… everyone but Hohenheim, that is. "You said if we were in the center of the circle, we wouldn't be harmed…!" He soon collapsed.

"What the…? What's going on here?!" Hohenheim wondered and then glared at the grinning dark ball. "Hey, Homonculus!"

He turned around and still grinned. "The true center of the circle is right where you're standing!"

"It is…?"

"Surely, you remember that your blood is within me! I used it open the doorway! Blood brother of mine, Van Hohenheim, as of now, we are standing in the center of _everything_!"

Suddenly, an eye, AKA the doorway appeared underneath Hohenheim and swallowed him and Homunculus up, soon killing everyone in the general vicinity of the humongous transmutation circle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Hohenheim woke up and discovered everyone dead as he quickly walked around, calling out for someone's name…but no one responded. He was all alone.

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

He soon looked outside to see the whole population dead. "Somebody… there must be someone left…!"

"It's no use. All of their souls have been taken from them." A deep voice said as Hohenheim turned around.

"Majesty…!" He bowed. "Are you alright?"

"Tell me… your body… how is it feeling?" He asked as Hohenheim looked up and to his surprise, he was looking at himself.

"It's me… impossible…!"

"Using your blood, I created a receptacle for myself. Nice! Finally, I can walk on my own two legs."

"Are you… the Homunculus in the flask? What's going on here? What is this?! What have you done?!"

"To thank you for your blood, I've given you a name, and I've given you knowledge…and now, I've given you a body that will live _forever_."

"I'm immortal…"

"Focus on the attention of yourself, Hohenheim." He said as Hohenheim heard something that he wished he didn't hear. "You hear them, don't you? The voices of all the people in this country who were offered in exchange for your immortality. Well, have of them were for me, actually." He smirked. "I appreciate your cooperation, Hohenheim."

Hohenheim said nothing…and then he screamed in absolute horror.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _End flashback_

Hohenheim woke up in the train, gasping a little. "Van Hohenheim?" A voice caught his attention as he looked to see Izumi. "I knew it!" She said, grinning at Sig.

* * *

 _Later, off of the train…_

"Finally, I get to meet Ed and Al's father." Izumi said.

"And I finally get to meet the one who taught my sons. I'm sure they must've been a handful."

"Oh no, they were fine boys." She said until she suddenly collapsed and started coughing.

"Izumi, are you alright?" Sig asked with concern. "Let me get your medicine!"

"May I have a look at her?" Hohenheim offered. "I know a little bit about the medical field."

"Sure."

Hohenheim gently placed his hand on Izumi's back. "I'm alright…" She tried to reassure him. "This happens…"

He then gasped. "No, you are _not_ alright! Mr. Sig, find us a car… quickly!" Sig's eyes widened. "HURRY!"

"Right! I'm on it!" Sig took off.

Hohenheim looked at Izumi. "You have...seen the truth?" Izumi gasped and her eyes trembled, wondering how he knew. "What did you sacrifice?" She looked away. "Please, be honest with me."

"…My insides were taken. I was trying to bring my child back to life."

"I see…" Hohenheim closed his eyes. "Yes, I see." He then looked at her. "I'm sorry…" He then shoved his hand into her gut as her eyes widened in surprise…and then he dug inside as Izumi started coughing out blood.

Sig noticed this as he ran over and slugged Hohenheim, knocking him several feet away. "Izumi! Hang on! Izumi!"

"Calm down, dear… please, I'm alright…"

"He shoved his hand into you!"

"But my breathing…it's easier…"

Sig looked at her in surprise. "How can that be?"

Izumi felt where he shoved his hand into her. "There's…no wound…"

"That's impossible…"

Hohenheim picked up his glasses. "Your organs were taken away as a testament to your sin, and they can not be brought back, but I did rearrange your entrails somewhat to improve your flow of blood. Miss Izumi, you can _not_ give into your fate just yet."

Izumi looked at him. "You are the boy's father…but who…who are you…?"

"Who am I? I am a Philosopher's Stone…in the form of a man. That's what I am."

* * *

 _Back with the Wielders…_

"Th-that's…!" Nan's eyes widened. "That's just messed up, man!"

"Indeed. Now you know what Father looked like before who he was earlier."

"What'd you see?" Natsu asked as they explained what they saw as their eyes widened in shock.

"Well now…now we know what to do with him." Calhoun said as she then spotted Rose and Maria Jr. tearing up. "What's with them?"

"The immortality... it… it…!" Rose fell on her knees. "We're…immortal…"

"And everyone we all know and love… will die and we're going to be around for a very long time…!" Maria Jr. cried as Nan explained what happened a long time ago to the Disney characters as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my land… that's incredible…" Felix said.

"All of us will die soon, and these two will keep on living…" Rapunzel muttered. "That's just sad to think that these two will live through those certain tragic moments."

"Yeah..." Merida nodded.

"Hey…" Isaac knelt down to his two sisters, and joining him was Marisa and Erza. "You may be immortal, but no matter what happens… we will all still love you."

"He's right. Nothing will tear us apart… not even immortality." Marisa smiled. "There's nothing to worry about."

"And if you're ever feeling down… just remember, we're all here for you to cheer you up." Erza smiled.

More tears streamed down their cheeks. "Th-thank you…" Rose sobbed as the trio started hugging.

"I, uh… don't mean to ruin the moment, but I saw what you guys saw too." Flash said as they stared at him in surprise, including Alicia.

"Buddy, what are you talking about? You're not a Wielder!" Alicia said.

"Oh, am I?" Flash smirked, taking out his shovel. "You think this is just a simple gardening tool? It's much more than that. You see, this is a shovel _disguised_ as a Keyblade." He said as they stared at him in shock. "All I have to say are three simple words." He smirked. "Activate, Ultimate Keyblade!" He said, and then to their amazement, the shovel turned into a Keyblade. "I call this the Jack of All Trades!"

The Keychain of the Keyblade had the Buccaneer logo the logo is a black cat and a yellow quarter moon, the handle is a black and yellow version of the Ultima Weapon, the blade is Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Face and Neck and the teeth are all needles.

"AAAAH! WITCHCRAFT!" Deadpool yelled.

"Amazing, isn't it? This boosts all stats and it has the Heartless killing power when it's in its shovel form, but in order to take advantage over it, I'll have to activate it. But that's not all… I also have this armor when I was in the Pirate101 world one time."

"You mean that MMO world?" Nan asked.

"Bingo. You see…an old enemy of mine came for a visit, and he attacked our ship… so…"

* * *

 _Flashback…_

As Flash had successfully fought his way up to where he believed Rooke to be, as it was the last portion of The Executioner he had yet to check, he heard a familiar voice. His grip on his shovel's handle tightened, wiping the sweat off his brow with his left elbow.

"You've fought brilliantly, Admiral, but your cause is lost!" The Armada General shouted. "Surrender or die!"

"As I've always said, a glorious death is to be envied!" A gray-furred dog in a royal blue coat responded. "Surrender? To the likes of you? Never!"

"That's the fire, Nelson!" Flash shouted in a supportive tone. He must have had a death-wish, going up against the rest of the Clockworks here in the vortex alone, as he told his crew to stay behind and wait for him. In fact, his shouting caught Rooke's attention?

"What's this? You! Bishop told me what you've done to Beachhead. You're quite the annoyance, little Pirate. Time to finish you." Rooke threatened, then saw Flash's weapon. "You also mean to fight me with a garden tool? Certainly you must have a death wish!"

"First of all, I had a 'blast' causing Beachhead to blow up." Flash began, a faint smirk coming to his face. "Secondly, I remember what you said at Tso's fortress. You said that when you crushed me, you wanted me to be at my best. Well? I am now. Activate! Ultimate Keyblade!" His shovel turned into a Keyblade, still wielding it two-handed. "Sorry Erza couldn't make it, but this? This is personal!"

"Captain Dove!" Admiral Nelson called, cutlass drawn. "Fight on, and I'll meet you in the middle!"

"WELCOME TO DIE, GENERAL ROOKE!" Flash bellowed, rushing towards his foe.

 **BGM: L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Flash smirked and then jumped over Admiral Nelson, landing behind him and then unleashing a Triple Blizzaga at him. "What's the matter, you seem a bit chilled!"

Rooke raised his shield to block, two Battle Angels swooping in and shooting a burst of electricity each at Flash. "Swift Retribution." Rooke darkly replied. He wasn't in the mood for talking as he was destroying Flash here and now.

Nelson noted the Battle Angels were now fighting alongside Rooke. "Just focus on the general, Captain! I'll keep his reinforcements off your back." He engaged both Battle Angels.

Flash rolled out of the way as he unleashed a Thundaga attack, then using Triple Firaga. _Hmm..._ Flash thought as he ran over to Rooke as he jumped over and when he was right above him, he used Strike Raid from above as he landed and slid a little while his Keyblade returned to him.

The General seemed barely fazed by the Strike Raid, more of those annoying Angels, four this time, coming down from the magic attacks. Flash could take them easy, he thought. Heck, he was destroying the same exact bots just minutes ago.

Flash looked at the angels then at Rooke. "Well now..." He said. "I guess i'll have to take you all out at once." He said as he backflipped in the air and aimed his Keyblade at them. "HAAAAH!" He yelled, unleashing a fully charged Ragnarock at them.

The Angels were destroyed from the Ragnarock. Nelson began engaging Rooke, aiming to give Flash an opening.

Flash smirked. _Perfect!_ He thought as he ran over and used Sonic Blade on Rooke.

After that attack, the Armada General took a mighty swing at Flash with his axe.

Flash blocked and countered it as he then used Aerial Slam on him, then proceeding to use Triple Firaga from above.

Two more Battle Angels swooped in, having a much better chance of hitting Flash with their spark thrower shots after the Triple Firaga. Rooke bashed Flash with his shield.

Flash was hit from the shield after he was hit from the Spark thrower shots, as he winced. "Hmph, lucky shot..." He said, using Curaga and then used Eruption.

Rooke staggered back, but began fighting Nelson once more. And the Armada General had the upper hand now, Battle Angels attacking Flash with their spark thrower pistols and rapiers.

"Hmph! You think you're all that!" Flash said, taking them out easily with a Blizzaga Pursuit right when the Armada General slashed upward to disarm Rooke.

"You fiend...!"

"Hmph, it's over. NOW DOVE!" The general yelled as Flash ran over to him as Rooke growled and bashed him with his shield, but he slid under him until he was behind him as Rooke looked at him in shock before he used Zantetsuken to finish him off as he cried out in pain...and fell to the ground, dead.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance to you!" Flash said as he looked at his armor, as a wicked smirk appeared on his face as he took it off of Rooke and put it on. "Now THIS is pretty darn sweet if you ask me!" He said as some of the Death Angels jawdropped at this before he turned to them, causing them to freak out and they all abandoned ship. "Yeah, you better run." He chuckled before pushing Rooke off of the ship.

"Well done." The admiral said as Flash nodded at this.

"It's finished, he's all dead now." He said. "Ultimate Keyblade, deactivate." The Keyblade had returned to its shovel form.

* * *

 _End flashback…_

"Heh, you can think of it as a giant 'fuck you' to Rooke." He chuckled.

Everyone sweatdropped. "That's amazing…" Lucy said.

Alicia sighed. "I wish I had a Keyblade… all I have is this katana."

Nan's eye twitched. "YOU LET HER NEAR A SHARP OBJECT AND YOU LET HER HAVE IT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE COULD DO TO ME?!"

"Oh simmer down, you predictable boy."

"I'd simmer down if you didn't have that THING with you, you irrelevant hag!"

"You want to rumble?!"

"BRING IT!"

"Oi vey…" Flash sighed as he got between them. "Alright, break it up!" He said as both of them glared at each other before looking away. "Sheesh, the things I do to make them not kill each other."

"Reminds me of Natsu and Gray." Erza said.

"We don't act like that!" Natsu defended.

* * *

 **BGM: Mount Briggs ~Overture~ (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _Later…_

"The storm has finally passed." Miles said. "Start preparing."

"Yes sir!" His men saluted.

"We can't take any risks with Kimblee and his men, so first chance you get… take out all three of them."

"Right!"

"You're the only ones who have heard about this mission, don't mention this outside."

"Wait, you're not planning on killing them, are you?!" Nan exclaimed.

"Of course we are…"

"Nuh-uh, we're not having any part of that!" Souji said.

"Can't we just take him prisoner and try to find some answers?" Vito asked.

"That's a good idea, I like that!" Ed agreed to the idea.

"Do you really think he'll tell us anything? He's too dangerous to live."

"But we don't know that about his men." Flame said. "I mean, for all we know, he could be manipulating them somehow…forcing them to obey."

"You could be right, but we can't take such a risk on a possibility."

"And yet, you're still gonna kill them for one. This isn't what it was with General Raven! There might be another way!" Ed tried to reason with him.

"Have you forgotten the first law of Briggs? The careless are the first to die. You show any mercy and I bet it'll get you or your friends killed." Miles and his two men walked away. "We aren't going to be careless. We're killing Kimblee and the two men with him."

Isaac sighed. "This is just great…"

"Tell me about it…" Nan sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Miles and his men…_

"I've almost forgotten that they're just kids." One of his officers spoke.

"Indeed they are, especially that Elric boy. He think he's naïve enough so he won't have to kill anyone." Miles said.

"Well, I have to admit that I used to think the same thing."

Miles smirked. "So did I. But once you lived through a couple of wars like we have, you learn some things. Like sometimes, killing someone isn't as hard as letting them live. The Elric Brothers have chosen the more difficult path."

"Hmph, I guess they like to go against the grain."

"Yeah, but in a way, I envy their conviction."

* * *

 _Back in the tunnels…_

"What's this Reiseiyanah term here?" Marcoh asked.

"It's a miracle drug used for longevity." Scar replied.

"Hmm, could that be the Philosopher's Stone? It says here that it can transform all metals into gold and restore use to the elderly. And what does this term mean, Oreilyon?"

"It's another term for gold."

"So these terms are used for immortality and gold."

"I'm guessing that it's because mister Scar's brother was influenced by Xingese Alkahestry whenever he wrote them." May said.

"And why is that?"

"We refer to an immortal as a Shinito, it means a true being. These true beings are considered to be perfect souls…and since gold is considered to be a perfect metal, these beings are also sometimes call Oreiyon."

Confused looks appeared on the Wielder's faces, including Zampano, Jerso, and Winry. _I've watched this show a lot of times and I still don't follow…_ Tristina thought.

"So in other words, an immortal person is seen as a golden being." Marcoh said.

"In a sense, it comes from the man who brought alchemy to Xing, the legend says he was an immortal with golden hair and eyes, and that's when the term first originated."

 _Hohenheim…_ The girls, Tohka and Professor Jacob thought.

"Hmm, an Alchemist with golden hair and golden eyes, huh? Sounds like Ed and Al." Winry smiled.

Yoki ran over to them. "Hey, over here! The exit!"

They soon walked out to see nothing but snowy mountains. "Ah, fresh air!" Flare smiled.

"Better than those damp tunnels!" Julia grinned.

"Hey, the weather cleared up." Kai pointed out.

"For now." Zampano said. "Let's head to Briggs before it turns again."

"Alright, everyone. Follow my lead." Yoki said and soon as he started walking, he fell into the snow. "AAAH! HELP ME!"

"Looks like the snow is pretty deep." Jerso pointed out.

"You should hop on my back, princess. Just to be safe." Zampano told May.

"We'll walk ahead to stomp on the snow and make a clear path for the rest of you to follow."

"Thank you very much."

They walked through the snow…until they heard muffled screaming as they looked to see Gray and Elsa desperately trying to dig Al through the snow. "AL?!" Winry yelled.

"THAT'S MY ALPHONSE?!" May yelled as the two helped the duo.

"How did YOU fall through the snow and we didn't?!" Gray wondered.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Al exclaimed.

* * *

 _One dug out armor later…_

"Thanks…! I got stuck in the snow and the blizzard buried me!"

"Why not you two?" Maria asked.

"I guess it's because we're more lighter than Al." Elsa shrugged.

"Gee, thanks…" Al muttered.

"What are you three doing out here anyway?" Winry asked.

"We crossed the mountain to warn you guys." Gray replied.

"You three crossed over?" Marcoh asked. "In the middle of that snow storm?!"

Yoki took out the map. "So you cut through, bypassing the tunnel's twists and turns!"

"Why would you three risk that?" Marcoh asked.

"It was the only way to warn you." Elsa replied.

"Warn us? About what?"

"Briggs has been taken over by Central." Al said. "General Armstrong's gone. They summoned her to Central Headquarters. You'll be walking into their hands if you go there!"

"You know, I'm pretty sure we would've avoided this if the girls, Jacob and Tohka told you about this." Gray said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Tristina said, playing innocent as the others nodded.

"OH, NOW YOU DENY IT?!" Gray yelled.

"Well, never mind about that…" Elsa muttered.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Jerso asked. "We can't just hide in the mines."

"We'll probably have to find someplace else." Elsa said.

"But there isn't any place else!" Yoki told them.

"Just follow me." Scar spoke up.

"Where are you taking us?" Marcoh asked.

"There's a mountain village named Ospey nearby. It shouldn't take us long to get there. I have been told some of my people have taken refuge in the slums there."

"An Ishvalan refugee camp?" Jerso asked.

"It's not like we have any other options." Zampano muttered.

"Great idea, sir! Let's get going!" Yoki started walking.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Flare whispered. "Kimblee's going to be suspicious that the three of you left."

"Eh, I doubt that guy really cares about me and Elsa, but we did come up with a solution for Al."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Three men in this squad!"

"There are five men in mine, sir!"

"Each squad is ready then. Spread out and carefully search your designated sector." He then turned to everyone, Ed and 'Alphonse'. "Let's get going."

The armor stood up. "Yes sir!"

"Don't get carried away, Alphonse…" Ed warned, having an unamused look. "There's no reason to call the major 'sir'."

"Agh… it's hard to move around in this thing! Couldn't you have made this thing lighter?!" An officer asked.

"You're strong, you can handle it! Come on, Kimblee's watching."

"Wait up, brother!" The man exclaimed in a high voice.

They kept walking as soon, the Heroes went to their designated spots to spy on Kimblee while Nan, Isaac, Souji, Vito, Paolo, Flame and Cirno were by themselves with Ed and the not-so-convincing Al.

 _Do I have to be with these guys?_ Cirno wondered.

"Did you overhear Kimblee say where his squad is searching?" Miles asked.

"You saw that mine shaft in the center of town, didn't you? They're headed down there to search the tunnels. I heard him mention that he couldn't trust the Northern soldiers, so he only brought the men he brought with him, sir."

"Hmm…I guess he's figured us out then. We'll head them off, position snipers near the opening of the mineshaft."

* * *

 **BGM: Anticipation (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _With Kimblee…_

"Check the entrance for tracks in the snow. We'll follow them in if you find multiple scents."

"Yes sir." Both of his men agreed and they took off.

Up in the buildings, everyone, Miles, an empty armor and a sniper was looking directly at Kimblee. "is it clear?" Miles asked.

"Yes sir. He's in my sights." The sniper said and then suddenly gasped.

"What is it?"

"It's Edward…and he's being followed by the boys and that ice fairy!"

"What?! What do they think they're doing?!" Erza asked.

"Crap, this isn't good…" Alice growled. "And I can't use my Geass on them. They're at a certain angle!"

"Let's just hope they don't do anything reckless…" Worldwalker hoped.

"Hey Kimblee, you should probably let the Briggs soldiers check the tunnels first. You could get lost in there pretty easily." Ed told him.

"The mere fact that you're stopping me is mere proof that we're in the right place, now I know that they're down there."

"And how is that? Look, we want to catch Scar just-"

"You're just trying to buy some time for your snipers to get in position, aren't you?" Kimblee smirked, causing them to stiffen at this.

"You knew about that?" Souji asked.

"I can practically smell the murderous intent in the air around here. It's like a sixth sense that I've picked up while in Ishval."

"They're all just standing there, talking!" The sniper spoke. "What should I do?"

"Can you still target Kimblee?"

"Yes sir."

"Then aim carefully…and fire."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Crisis in the North (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Kimblee smirked and then spread his arms out and then slammed his hands into the snow, making a humongous cloud that obstructed everyone's view. After that they saw Kimblee casually walking away as they quickly ran over to him, but two large figures got in the way. Chimeras.

"These guys too?!" Nan exclaimed.

"It's just one Chimera after another!" Vito exclaimed as the two disappeared.

"Crap, I can't see them!" Paolo said.

"On the bright side, they can't see us… so this should be pretty inter-" A hand grabbed Cirno's neck as she yelped in surprise as she was thrown to Souji to knock him down.

"Cirno!" Paolo exclaimed. "Souji!"

"These two Chimeras rely on their sense of smell! We just have to fight our way through!" Isaac told them.

"Now you tell us?! You should've told us that a long time ago!" Cirno growled.

"Guys!" Worldwalker and the others ran forward, trying to find them in the snow cloud.

"Stay back! These guys know how to fight and they rely on their sense of smell! They're also Chimeras! We can handle these guys just fine!" Ed said, standing back as his foot caught onto a ledge covered with snow and then he fell, grabbing on to Nan's arm, as his hand grabbed onto Isaac and it kept repeating as Cirno was the last one as she desperately tried to pull them up, but with everyone's combined weight, she fell with them as they landed right on top of each other.

"Ow… you guys are too…heavy…!" Nan groaned.

"Tell that to these five!" Isaac said.

"Thanks for breaking my fall though." Cirno chuckled as she hopped off as they noticed boxes full of dynamite.

"…I have an idea." Ed said. "Hope you can hold your breath for long."

"I bet we can hold our breath longer than Pit." Nan cockily said as Isaac laughed at this.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

Pit was sulking in a corner. "Hurtful…!"

"To be fair, you did tell Pit that he had to hold his breath for about two hours underwater." Peach told her.

Palutena giggled. "I just love teasing him~"

"Of course you do…" Viridi sighed.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

 **BGM: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

The two Chimeras landed in front of them. "Whoa, you might want to hold your distance guys, these aren't exactly cigars I'm holding!" Ed warned.

"You idiot. That stuff isn't going to do you any good, it's too damp!"

"You sure? Do you know what dynamites made of?"

"…It's Nitro Glycerin, isn't it?" The Lion Chimera, Heinkell, asked.

"And Nitro Glycol." The Gorilla Chimera, Darius, added. "And there's sawdust, isn't there Ammonium Nytrate too?"

"Yes, there is! And what's Ammonium Nitrate Mae out of?" Ed asked.

"That's easy! Nitrite Acid and Ammonia!" Heinkell replied, and then they both sweatdropped as soon as they realized what that meant. Ed sadistically giggled and clapped his hands.

"AMMONIAAA!" Both of them yelled and there was a powerful explosion as Kimblee turned around.

"Ugh…what's that disgusting smell?" He asked, as the two Chimeras were knocked out cold.

"That's Ammonia! That's their down side for having a sharp nose." Ed replied. "I doubt they'll be much use to you now."

"Glad we held our breath…" Nan said.

"Yeesh, remind me to take a shower after this…!" Paolo said.

"Does Ammonia stick? I've always wondered that." Flame wondered.

"I hope not." Cirno said.

Kimblee chuckled. "Your attitudes changed quickly now that I've lost my hostage."

"What'd you expect to happen?" Ed asked. "Now, let's make things easy. All we want is for you to tell us everything you know."

"Oh, is that _all_ you want for me? I just got out of the hospital and I don't feel like getting banged up by a youngster, Keyblade Wielders, two brothers, an electric guy, a red freak, and an idiotic ice fairy."

 _Who are you calling a red freak?!_ Flame thought.

Cirno growled. "If one more person says that…!"

"Not to mention I really don't have the time either." Kimblee reached in his pocket while ignoring Cirno's threat. "I guess I'll have to speed things up with this!" He pulled out the Philosopher's Stone.

 _At least I don't have to search for it now._ Ed thought as they quickly ran over and then overwhelmed Kimblee before Ed kicked the stone out of Kimblee's hand as it fell into the pit below. Kimblee tried to transmute, but Ed slashed the palm of his hand, preventing him from doing so.

 **End BGM**

"Nice one!" Souji grinned.

"Heh, now he's useless!" Nan smirked.

"Oh really? You think you've won?" Kimblee taunted and then looked at Ed. "So you're determined not to kill. How admirable of you. You do realize it gives your opponent an advantage now, don't you? Instead of finishing _me_ off, you've given me a second chance to kill _you_ and your friends!"

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

To their surprise (Minus Isaac, of course) another Philosopher's Stone came out of Kimblee's mouth as it slowly fell to the palm of his hand. "That sense of mercy is about to get you in a lot of trouble!" He smirked as the stone landed in the palm of his hand…and then there was a huge explosion which shocked everyone outside as everyone, including the two Chimeras, fell to the pit below while Kimblee simply walked away.

"Ow…that hurt…" Nan groaned. "Is everyone alright…?"

"Yeah… kind of…" Isaac said as he and Nan's forehead had blood coming down their foreheads, blood was coming down Vito's and Paolo's arms, Flame had blood coming down his cheek while Souji had blood coming down his knee.

"Uh, guys…!" Souji got their attention to see Ed with a pipe impaling him in the side as their eyes widened in shock as Ed was even more horrified as he fell to the ground.

* * *

 _With Al…_

Al slowly fell to the ground as they all turned to the armored kid. "Al?" Winry wondered as they all went back to him.

"Oh no…I'm being pulled back again…!" Al exclaimed as he got back up.

"What, pulled back? What do you mean Al?" Winry asked as the girls had worried looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's wrong with the armor guy?" Jerso asked.

"My body…it's pulling my soul back…!" Al exclaimed before collapsing again.

"Al! What do you mean by that?! Al! Say something, man!" Gray said as Elsa tried shaking him while Winry was screaming his name.

"His soul is being pulled away?" Scar asked.

"Do you know anything like this that happened before, Winry?" Marcoh asked.

"I don't know!" Winry exclaimed. "Al! Please, wake up! AL! AL!" She screamed, begging for him to wake up along with May. "ED!" She screamed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the injured guys…_

"A-agh…" Ed punched the ground. "I won't make her cry…especially not with something this stupid…!" He said, using his alchemy to get rid of the pipe off of his back, then used it to free the two trapped Chimeras as they slowly got up.

"Damn… Kimblee's gonna pay…" Heinkell muttered.

"Hey, Fullmetal kid… you still alive? What made you decide to rescue us?"

"You're more injured than we are… and I'm not sure about the other guys."

"This is pretty much nothing…" Nan winced. "We've been through worse."

"Don't get…the wrong idea…" Ed weakly said. "I can't pull this out of my stomach on my own… I could use, a little bit of help…"

"We were enemies five minutes ago and now you're asking us to save your life?" Darius asked.

"Yeah…basically…"

The two looked at each other. "Well, it's not like we've been given orders to kill you…" He said as they helped up Edward while the guys watched.

"You know, kid… you're going to bleed to death pretty quickly once I pull this out." Heinkell said.

"Not if I heal it… as soon as it's out of me… I'll close up the wound… with alchemy…"

"What? Have you ever tried to perform medical alchemy before?"

"Sort of… I did some research on it… when I tried human transmutation…"

"Just some research? Your guts have got to be all messed up!" Darius told him. "You're gonna need a Philosopher's Stone in order to make this work."

 **BGM: One is All, All is One (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"I'm gonna have to use my own life force… the same way I would use a stone…" He coughed. "It'll probably take a few years off of my life span though…"

"Are you sure, though?" Heinkell asked.

"I really don't have time to think about it… if this is really what showing mercy is gonna cost me, then I'll have to learn to pay the price…!"

He grabbed the pipe. "I don't know what you're talking about, but it sounds like you're sure. You ready?"

"I'm ready…" He said after taking a deep breath and using his hands to get ready. _I've got to picture myself as a single mass of energy._ He thought as Heinkell started pulling out as he was screaming in agony while the others were cringing at the site. _Just use the stone…just like the energy…!_ It was nearly out. _That's it, I'm a Philosopher's Stone that's powered by a single soul!_ He kept on screaming. _Remember…what it felt like… at that moment! REMEMBER…HOW IT FELT TO USE SOULS…TO HARNESS LIFE!_

 **End BGM**

It was pulled out and Ed quickly transmuted his own wound to heal himself as they stared at Ed for a few seconds shortly afterward. "…Did he make it?" Darius asked.

"…You can't kill me that easily…" Ed muttered as the boys sighed with relief.

"Huh… you mean it worked?"

"Well, I wouldn't say exactly that I'm healed… I rejoined my undamaged organs and I've managed to stop the bleeding, but it won't last for long…"

"Oh, then you need a real doctor!" Heinkell said.

"No…" Ed weakly got up and started walking. "I don't have time…for that…! I've got to stop Kimblee…before he gets…too…" He collapsed.

"Oh man…"

"Idiot, there's no way you can fight Kimblee in your condition." Darius said. "Hell, I'm pretty sure these guys can fight Kimblee, but I'm not sure…"

Heinkell noticed something shining and then walked over to it in curiosity. "What is it?" Vito asked and to their surprise, Heinkell picked up the Philosopher's Stone.

"The stone, huh?" Darius looked at it. "I guess Mister Kimblee must've lost it…"

"Quit calling that _freak_ mister. He's not our boss, not since he almost killed us."

"That's a good point. How's about we make our resignation official?"

"Let's just hold onto our freedom and let the bastard think we died in the rubble."

"Well, what do we do with him?"

"We can't just leave him here to die." Heinkell picked him up and carried him piggyback style. "We owe him our lives after all."

"Very true… first things first, we gotta find him a doctor." Darius nodded and then noticed something. "…Hey, wasn't that ice fairy with you?"

"Shit... where is that ice fai-" Nan froze as he saw a pipe impaling through the ice fairy's chest. "CIRNO!"

"Oh no..." Isaac said as they ran over to the fairy while the Chimeras looked at Cirno.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX)**

"Don't you worry, we're going get you to Eirin as soon as we can!" Isaac said, managing to pull the pipe out of Cirno as he then aimed his Keyblade at her. "This should help a little."

"No...don't..." Cirno said, coughing out blood. "It's already too late for me..."

"No...we're not going to lose you! Everyone's going to be devastated if you die like this!" Paolo told her.

"I die every day in Gensokyo...due to my own stupidity." Cirno weakly said. "Death is...pretty much a normal thing for me..." She muttered. "I'm already half-dead at this point..." She said, as blood was pouring out really fast. "I'm the strongest fairy there is... I always come back from the dead alive and kicking... Even during my world's destruction, I came back alive when it was restored..."

"Just keep on fighting... I'll be back... soon..." She said.

"Cirno..." Souji quietly said.

Cirno forced a smile. "Fairies always come back from death... After all... only idiots accept death and never return...and I'm... not... that idiot..." She said, her eyes closing. "Never..."

Her breathing slowed down...until it stopped.

Cirno... has died.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Scar's group…_

Winry looked at a disembodied Al while everyone else was gathered around the fire, but Gray and Elsa just simply leaned on a wall.

"Look at this, he mentions that phrase again here!" Marcoh showed it to May.

"Yet another term for gold, it's got to be some kind of pattern!"

"What are you trying to do?" Winry asked.

"We believe there's a chance these notes were written in code."

"You think so?"

 **BGM: Lurking**

"Alchemists are usually very protective of their research and methods. They bury the meaning of their notes beneath the layer of metaphor and allegory. But these are almost straight-forward. There's something else going on."

"We noticed that he uses several different terms of gold and immortality across various passages." May explained. "So we're checking to see if their connected."

"And you think that could be the code?" Winry asked.

"We're hoping so."

"Ugh…" They heard groaning as they turned to see Al waking up. "Where am I…?"

"Al!" Winry and May quickly ran over to the dismembered armor while the girls smiled at this. "Thank goodness you're okay, I was so scared…! I didn't know what to do!"

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean to freak you all out like that… so, where are we and… why am I in pieces?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"And that's basically it." Winry said.

"As for why you're in pieces, you were too heavy to carry whole, so we had to dismantle you."

"Just be glad Gajeel isn't with us." Kai said.

"Or Tank." Tristina added.

Al's head shuddered. "No kidding… but that does make sense. Sorry to put you guys out like that."

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Winry asked.

"If I recall correctly, it happened only once when we were trying to find you guys." Gray replied.

"Yeah." Al nodded.

"Well then, I can't imagine it's very comfortable being scattered about like that!" Marcoh spoke up. "Why don't we start putting you back together?"

"Please, if you don't mind…"

"Can you hold onto this while we fix him?" Marcoh gave the notes to May as they all walked over to the armor. "Well now, let's see… this goes…"

"Isn't that part of his right shoulder?" Elsa asked.

"Ah yes, seems to be. I guess we should reassemble him correctly."

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

May's eyes widened while everyone was putting the pieces back together. "Reassemble…the pieces…"

"Is this his right leg or left?" Gray wondered.

"Um, I think that's the left." Julia said.

"You sure? It could be the right." Tristina said.

"I'm with Julia, it could be the left." Maria said.

"Maybe it's the right…" Hina rubbed her head.

"Does it really matter? What only matters are his feet." Elsa pointed out.

"She has a point." Gray said and then they heard papers scattering everywhere as they turned around to see what May had done.

"What are you doing, May?!" Winry exclaimed in horror.

Marcoh gasped and ran over. "What have you done?! How could you be so careless, May?!"

"We need to rearrange the pieces!" May told him. "What if we try connecting each occurrence of the words for gold and immortally by physically overlapping them?"

Everyone looked at each other as Scar went to work on it. "An immortal being… this phrase appears earlier in the notes."

"Hmm…a true being… that overlaps here!"

"Now where did I see this…" Marcoh found it. "Here!"

"Let me take a look at those other pages, Marcoh." Scar requested as he gave him the notes.

"Golden! That appears over here!" May pointed out.

"And what about Oreylon?"

"Oh yeah, right here!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"That's the last one." Marcoh said as they stared at the pages.

"…I wonder…" May said as she pulled out a marker and started drawing lines and to their amazement, it was a transmutation circle.

"It's the country wide transmutation circle." Professor Jacob said.

Marcoh sighed. "It's too late to help us now."

"Wait, are you saying what I think…?" Zampano looked at him. "You mean these damn research notes are completely USELESS TO US?!"

"No way, you can't be serious!" Jerso exclaimed. "But what about the… what's going to happen to our families and our country?!"

"I'm sorry… I should've know this would be an act of futility…" Marcoh muttered. "It was naïve to think someone else' research could save us…"

 _Brother, is this really all you were trying to tell me?_ Scar thought. _After all of your research, you couldn't see a way to stop this?_

"We're missing something." Al spoke up as they looked at him. "We've only broken the first code, and I bet there's more. There's got to be some other message hidden in there!"

They all stared at the pages…until Yoki sneezed and scattered the pages.

"WHOA!" Jerso caught them. "CAN'T YOU COVER YOUR MOUTH, YOU IDIOT?!"

"Well, thanks for caring that I'm getting sick! I can't help that I'm catching pneumonia!"

"Who cares?!"

"Ugh, you can't even tell which side of the pages are right side up anymore…" Gray muttered as Al gasped at this.

"Good job, moron… you flipped the whole thing upside down." Jerso bitterly said.

"That's gotta be it!" Al exclaimed. "You take a bad situation and you turn it around! There's two sides! We've gotta put it back together and flip it over!"

The group looked at each other and flipped over the pages and May made another circle, but looking different than last time.

"This is it! It's a new Amestrian transmutation circle, but it's activated by Xingese Alkahestry instead!"

* * *

 _With Kimblee…_

Kimblee walked through the tunnel while also licking the blood off of his hand. _There's no evidence someone hasn't come through this way. I might've taken the wrong path after all. Guess I'll turn back._ He thought as he then noticed something on a wall and saw a huge X painted on a doorway.

He opened the door and walked down the stairs until he ran into some sort of abandoned mining room. "Well, what do we have here? They must've been using this room to dispose of all of the excess rubble from the tunnel that Sloth has been digging." He said, when suddenly the whole place went dark and was replaced with eyes as his eyes widened.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You must be the Crimson Alchemist, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Pride."

"Can I help you with something, Pride?"

Hands slowly came from underneath Kimblee. "Any new developments with Scar?"

"I'm actually pursuing him now."

"Worry about him later. As for now, go ahead and carve the crest of blood at Briggs."

"With all do respect Pride, the soldiers are much stronger and more resourceful than you might realize. It's not exactly a simple task."

"Then use their strength to your favor." He said as Kimblee looked at him. "Sloth is nearing completion of the tunnel, so there's little time left."

"So it's an urgent matter. Well, if you insist that I carve the crest of blood at Briggs, I'd be happy to oblige you."

 **End BGM**

 _Back at Briggs…_

"Welcome back to the fort, Major!" Fallman and Buccaneer saluted as Miles and everyone else that were with him came out of the elevator.

"Any changes to report?" Miles asked.

"Not since we spoke. The situation is still normal here, but we've heard that Kimblee has gone missing." Buccaneer replied.

"You heard right, there was an explosion in one of the mine shafts. No one's heard of him or a few others since then. We did a thorough search through the rubble…and we only found one body."

"Who was it?" Fallman asked.

"That ice fairy."

"That little moron? Hmph, it was just a matter of time before she got herself killed. I do not feel sorry for her one bit." Buccaneer said.

 _SHE'S NOT A MORON!_ Rose screamed in her head.

Shotaro could see the anger in Rose's eyes and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Fairies come back alive all the time. She'll come back with a vengeance." He smiled.

"That's good…but…I still hate it when someone calls her an idiot…" Rose sighed.

"Believe me, I'm in the same boat as you are." Maria Jr. muttered.

"Same." Light said as Horus nodded.

"At least she has her moments…" Iris muttered.

"Were any of the other men Briggs soldiers?" Buccaneer asked.

"No…they were two of Kimblee's men… and the Fullmetal Alchemist, Nan, Isaac, Flame, Souji, Vito and Paolo." He replied as Buccaneer and Fallman's eyes widened at this.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, they've gone missing?" A voice asked from the phone. "I hope they're alright."

"Me too." Fallman nodded. "So are things any better there?"

"I'm afraid not. The border war in Pendelton was a massacre." Breda said. "If the military was hoping for many casualties, they sure as hell got them. It's just like you said, they're sending in transmutation circles for them to be slaughtered."

"What's going on in the south? Have you talked with Fuery?"

"I talked with him a while back, It's just as bad over there. They're locked in combat with Aerugo."

"That's terrible."

"I guess it's to be expected. The higher ups aren't our biggest fans. Have you been in touch with the Colonel?"

"Yeah, we've been using a messenger sent by the Armstrong family."

"Good to hear, just be careful with everything going on there."

"I am. Well… trying to be. Bradley's got his soldiers everywhere, working around the clock to create hell on earth. The worst part is that there's nothing we can do."

* * *

 _Down below…_

Sloth spotted something as he kept on digging. There was nothing left to dig as he grinned. "Tunnel's connected! Does that mean I can rest? Can I, Pride?"

* * *

 _With Father…_

"The time draws near. The Day of Reckoning is almost within our grasp. Prepare yourself, Heroes of Light… you will be in _hell_ when it begins!" Father smirked.

* * *

 _In Liore…_

"Hey everyone!" A female caught everyone's attention as they looked at her while they were working on rebuilding Liore. "Go ahead and line up! It's time to take a lunch break!"

"You know, Rose. I'd like to try your three meat pie sometime."

"Well, I promise to make it as soon as we get some meat."

The man chuckled. "I'll try to be patient."

"Pardon me, but I confess I haven't been able to do any work, but would you please give some food to these two children?"

"Well of course I'll feed them, but you have to eat too, okay?"

"Heya Rose, pile it high!"

Rose smiled. "You know I can't! Everyone gets the same amount."

"E-Excuse me…" A weakened voice said as Rose turned her head to a see a very weak Hohenheim. "M-May… May I have some food…If you don't mind…?"

* * *

 _One replenished man later…_

"Ah, thank you! You saved me, literally! Thank you!"

"So, where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" A man asked.

"I'm not really from anywhere, I tend to travel mostly."

"And what brings you here all the way to Liore?"

"We don't mean to pry, we're just surprised to have a tourist." Rose spoke. "Most people tend to avoid Liore, there isn't much left here after the riots."

"Your cooking is a good enough reason to visit."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I don't know about that. I just wish I could do more to help out around here."

"Don't underestimate yourself. A delicious meal and a smile of a lovely young lady are more help than you can imagine." He said as Rose smiled at this. "By the way… I hate to impose any further than I already have, but can you point me towards the church?"

"Which church?"

"Well, I'm looking for the church of Letoh where the riots started."

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"This is what's left of it." The man said. "There's not much inside either."

"Do you know if there's a passage that leads underground?"

"Uh, yeah, I can show you were it is." Rose replied as she lead him downstairs as they saw a lake of sorts in there.

"And what's this?"

"The water turned toxic. No one's really sure how it happened."

"I guess that it was put here to prevent people from going any further… so…" He walked forward.

"Wait!"

"What do you think you're doing?! That stuff will kill you!"

To their surprise, however, a pathway appeared with each step that Honeheim took as he safely walked through the water.

"It's some kind of miracle…!" The man exclaimed.

"That's no miracle…but I know what it is." Rose said. "That's Alchemy."

"I'm going to go farther in! Would you mind waiting for me?" He called out to them before walking away as he then entered some tunnel after destroying the wall. "…It's enormous…!" He said in surprise as he started walking into the tunnel. "They certainly went all out into making this." He said and then stopped walking, looking into the distance. "…Mounted right off the bat, didn't I?"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Versus Homunculus (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Suddenly, darkness shot out straight for him with the eyes and the mouth following it as Hohenheim quickly ran off as he tried slowing it down or trapping it, but it didn't do much as he was slowly backing up with it coming right for him. "Well… I'm afraid that's all I've got." He said, backing up slowly until he tripped over the entrance of the hole he made…and then the darkness went for the kill…until it was blocked by something.

 **End BGM**

"Something wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?"

"You look just like… you must be Van Hohenheim." It was Pride once again.

"So, I'm assuming this must be the edge of your container. You'll die if you pass it, correct? You can't survive outside of your container, right? It's not much different than your flask, is it? I'm assuming you can move freely around within these tunnels and Central City, am I right?"

The darkness glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Hohenheim got up. "What's wrong? Why the silent treatment? Did I hit a nerve? Are you angry?"

"I'm _never_ angry. Anger does not exist within me. I'm in no need of such things. I've left all unnecessary emotions within Father. All but one. My name is Pride."

"Pride the Arrogant. That makes sense, I can see your conceit." He said as the eyes looked at him. "There are seven deadly sins within man. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, and of course… Pride. You're obviously the first one that he separated. Pride _was_ his strongest trait…and the mere fact that he took the time and energy to give you his original appearance. That act alone shows how egotistical he truly is. You _are_ the true essence of your Father!"

"…I insist that you come with me to see Father."

"Don't try to rush me, Pride. I don't need an invitation to call on him." He turned around. "But you can give him a message. Tell him Slave 23 will be dropping in quite soon." He started walking away. "Just tell him to relax in his chair beneath Central. I'm coming."

* * *

 _With Father…_

"I am waiting, Van Hohenheim. Yes, I am waiting for you."

* * *

 _Back at Briggs…_

"So, do you think they'll be okay?" Rose hoped.

"I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. Besides, they can't be killed that easily." Worldwalker said. _Cirno, on the other hand…_

"But where are they?" Iris asked.

"I know where they're headed…but the question is… how do we get there from here?" Shotaro wondered.

"Simple! We use Deadpool logic!" Deadpool grinned as they all stared at him. "Oh come on now! You should know me right about now!"

"Okay, so how are we going to do that?" Marisa asked.

"Well, I was thinking-"

Suddenly, they heard screaming as they turned their heads to see Timon and Pumbaa freaking out about something. "GET THESE FREAKS AWAY FROM US!" Timon yelled.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!"

"What are they freaking out about?" Nepgear asked.

"I dunno…but I'm not liking it." Uni said, changing into Black Sister…and then suddenly, tons of Rapid Thrusters and Bolt Tower Heartless came appearing from the hall.

 **BGM: Dance to the Death (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Overkill much?" Flash asked, saying the three words and getting ready to fight the Heartless.

"There's more behind us!" Alicia exclaimed.

"And more are approaching from the sides!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Well now… let's make things interesting!" Flash smirked.

"Dammit, Nan's missing out on the action here!" Alicia said, strapping the katana off of her back. "But still… I get to kill some freaking Heartless for a change!" She said, slashing through several Rapid Thrusters.

"Sand Tsunami!" Gaara called out, covering several Bolt Towers in the sand and giving Purple Sister and the two White Sisters the opportunity to slash through the Bolt Towers, but none of them were seriously hurt…until Jellal and Erza took care of them.

More Rapid Thrusters showed up and rammed into Natsu. "Argh… you little pests!" He exclaimed, using his roar to take care of them.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" She yelled as Virgo appeared and did a few karate kicks on a few Bolt Towers while Temari used her fan to knock the Rapid Thrusters away, followed by a huge wind from her fan as Wendy joined in to blow them all away.

"Jackpot!" Dante called out, taking out several while Gajeel used his Roar on them, and then he was surrounded by Bolt Towers.

"You want a piece of me? I'll show you what I got!" Gajeel growled…but then they were blown away by Red Sister screaming at them. "…Or not."

A Bolt Tower aimed at them and fired electricity to damage all of them, but it was quickly defeated by Erza as more kept coming. Deadpool took care of a lot of Rapid Thrusters by firing his rocket launcher at them, then slashing one behind him with his katana.

Flash and Alicia were back to back, looking at several Bolt Towers and Rapid Thrusters approaching them. "So, you take on the Rapid Thrusters while I take care of the Bolt Towers?"

"Buddy, I'd rather deal with all of them." Alicia smirked.

"You can't do it on your own!"

"If I can handle that miserable predictable cockbite, then I can manage several of these things." She said, impaling a Rapid Thruster as several Rapid Thrusters came around and rammed into her from behind. "Alright… you just made me mad!" She growled, slashing them. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?! THEN COME AT ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKING IRRELEVANT PIECES OF SHIT!"

"I was afraid of that." Flash shrugged it off.

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled, taking out several of them while Ralph basically tore a Bolt Tower in half and threw it to the side while Rapunzel knocked several Rapid Thrusters down with her frying pan, Merida shooting them down with her arrows, Sully and Beast tearing them into pieces, Hercules punching them, and Calhoun shooting them down.

Eventually… all the Heartless were defeated as they were all panting. "My goodness, you'd think they'd have enough by now!" Youmu said.

 **End BGM**

"Tell me about it…" Mulan said.

"Okay, who's the wise guy for doing that?! I want to give him a piece of my mind!" Alicia growled.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened up. "I applaud you for taking out my Heartless army." A man walked out. "But now you're all tired and weak." A hawk landed right on his shoulder.

"SHAN-YU?!" Mulan and Mushu yelled.

Shan-Yu chuckled. "So nice to see you again." He said, unsheathing his sword.

"Wait a minute, you were blown to smithereens!" Deadpool said.

"I was, but let's just say… the Heartless called me back." He smirked, as they saw a Heartless symbol appear on his chest.

"Well, that explains it." Mulan said.

Jack Sparrow took out his gun. "I think it's time for you to go back to the dead, lad." He said and shot him directly in the head.

Shan-Yu chuckled. "It'll take more than a simple bullet to take me out."

"…So, anyone else have any bright ideas? Because I have nothing." Jack put his gun back.

"We'll just have to take him out." Flash said.

"Go ahead and try." Shan-Yu challenged as they all got ready to take him out.

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mulan quickly ran over to the evil man and slashed him, but Shan-Yu quickly blocked it as they both clashed and looked at each other as she was struggling to overpower him. "You think you can overpower me?" He asked, slashing her away as he then noticed a Ragnarock approaching him as he was hit by it.

"Did that get him?" Ven asked, and then Shan-Yu ran through the smoke and slashed Ven quickly, forcing him to block. Sarah came and used Aerial Slam on the brute, but Shan-Yu got back up and was shot at by Black Sister and Red Sister, but Shan-Yu simply ran over to them, not caring that he was getting hurt and slashing them away.

Silver Sister growled as she turned into Fierce Deity Heart as she quickly slashed him several times, but he quickly overwhelmed her with his immense strength and slashed her down, but before he could kill her, Alicia ran over and slashed him away. "Hmph, you think you can take me on?"

"I sure as hell can!" She said as she kept slashing him, but he kept dismissing them by countering with every swing she threw at him until she quickly slashed upward to throw him off balance and then she impaled him. "Gotcha!"

Shan-Yu smirked. "Oh, so you think."

"WHAT?!" Alicia yelled as he punched her in the gut and sent her flying while removing the sword, not caring if he's losing blood as he was now dual wielding. _Dammit! My sword!_

"Subterranean Rose!" Koishi called out.

"Recollection: Mercury Poison!" Satori called out.

The Scarlet Sisters looked at each other and nodded as they both formed the Gugnir and then they threw it together.

"Life Cutting Sword: Slash of Meditation!" Youmu exclaimed.

"Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!"

"Wood Sign: Green Storm!" Patchouli exclaimed.

Despite all of the Danmaku and knives thrown at the brute, Shan-Yu still wouldn't go down, not even when he was hit by a Final Spark. "You've gotta be shitting me! Is there NOTHING that can stop him?!" Marisa exclaimed.

Shan-Yu seemed to have slow down. "What the…?" He wondered.

"Now I've slowed you down." Bayonetta said and proceeded to shoot him up while Meiling ran forward and kicked him high into the air and then scissor kicked him down to the ground where he was shot at by Calhoun.

Shan-Yu got back up and started running. "Surely, is that the best you can do?!"

"That shouldn't be possible!" Bayonetta exclaimed in surprise.

"How?!" Marisa exclaimed. "He should be dead by now!"

"The Heartless made him stronger…" Mulan said as Shan-Yu attacked her again, but she blocked and tried to kick him in the chest, but he only laughed and slashed her down and started overwhelming them all.

"This guy…just who is he…?!" Erza wondered.

"He's not human…" Flash said.

"Considering he just got a Heartless boost, no kidding!" Abigail exclaimed.

"We can't give up! We need to keep on fighting!" Alicia growled.

Suddenly, they heard a roar and then they felt stomping as they looked to see the Indominus running towards them. "Hey, it's I-Rex!" Fierce Deity Heart said.

 **End BGM**

"What's she doing here?" Worldwalker asked and then they were joined by Buckbeak and the other pets. "What the heck are all of THEM doing here?!"

 **BGM: Dinobot Charge (Transformers: Age of Extinction)**

"They've wanted to help." A voice said as they turned to see Whis approaching them. "They've sensed you were in trouble and wanted to come aid you. And, according to what Dragon Rex translated, they said they can all sense Homunculus."

 _THAT abomination?!_ Worldwalker thought.

"Yo Yo Yoshi!" Black Yoshi called out as they all nodded as he threw eggs at Shan-Yu, splattering on contact as he had an unamused look on his face and then Spinax and Polterpup bit his legs as he cried out in pain from this.

"Don't just stand there! Let's help them!" Flash said as they all nodded as they ran over to help the pets as Fawkes tackled Hayabusa and then the two got into a fight while the others proceeded to take down Shan-Yu.

"You mangy animals…!" Shan-Yu growled, barely avoiding the Kardas and Kanohi Dragon's firebreath along with Natsu's roar.

"I'll show you the true meaning of fear!" Deathwing roared as he tackled him on the head as the Gringott's Dragon breathed fire directly at Shan-Yu soon after and then he was shot down by Braig, Bayonetta, Calhoun, Black Sister, Red Sister, and Dante.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Double Black Death Butterfly!" Yukari exclaimed.

Tahtorak slashed him with Erza and Youmu as they slashed the swords off of Shan-Yu. "Alicia!" Youmu threw the katana back to Alica as she grabbed it.

"Thanks!" She said and then smirked. "You're finished!"

"Let's give it all we got!" Flash exclaimed as they ran over and then Yoshi headbutted Shan-Yu and then Fawkes rammed into Hayabusa as he landed on the ground…and then Buckbeak stood on the bird before eating him.

Alicia ran over and impaled him several times and then jumping back as Lucy and Virgo kicked him in the stomach and then Meiling used an uppercut on him and then when he came back for a landing, Meiling charged up a punch and punched him in the gut, knocking him into a wall.

"U-ugh…" Shan-Yu groaned as he tried to get up, but a foot stomped on him as he looked up to see the I-Rex as she licked her chompers and looking mighty hungry as she leaned down as his eyes widened. "No…! NO!"

Fierce Deity Heart and Red Sister looked at each other and nodded as they shielded Horus's and Light's eyes. "Ohohoho! First he goes out with a bang, then he goes out by beating eaten! He just can't win!" Deadpool laughed.

Soon, all that was left of Shan-Yu…was his blood.

 **End BGM**

"That was gruesome…but I've seen worse." Icarus said.

"No kidding." Abigail nodded.

"So, they'll be joining us?" Worldwalker asked.

"Indeed." Whis nodded as the sisters turned back to normal…and then Dragon Rex hugged Worldwalker's leg.

"I love you, Uncle Cody!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Worldwalker's forehead. "DON'T CALL ME UNCLE." He picked her up. "YOU ABOMINATION!" He threw her away very hard…and she slammed RIGHT into Rose, knocking both of them down as they all sweatdropped at what they saw. _Oh crap… I didn't see her there!_ His eyes widened.

"You know… if Isaac saw that you hurt his sister, he'd be pretty pissed off." Happy said.

"Yeah, well, look at I-Rex and Gringott." Carla pointed out as two shadows overloomed Worldwalker as he slowly turned his head to see very two pissed off animals.

"W-wait a second…! J-Just calm down…!" Worldwalker exclaimed, but the two of them didn't respond as they chased after him. "WAIT! I'M SORRY!" He yelled as he dodged the fire breath several times.

"Rose, are you okay?" Maria Jr. asked with concern, but all she saw was tears running through Rose's cheeks as her eyes widened.

"She's…not an abomination…! Why does he…hate her…?!" She asked, crying hard.

Shotaro placed a hand on her shoulder. "She's not an abomination to me."

"Or us." Iris said as they all hugged her while Worldwalker was still running and screaming.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Worldwalker…" Sabrina growled while a fiery aura surrounded her. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born after harming my daughter!" She growled.

Apollo Geist sweatdropped. "Is she usually this…scary when she's angry?"

"Why do you think we locked them up in the first place?" Zeref asked.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Wait, so how is it that these animals can handle the cold? It's freezing in here." Lucy wondered.

"Simple." A voice said as Hades came through a portal. "We just used some magic to have them get used to the cold."

"That makes sense." Shotaro said. "So, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, we should head out to Resembool." Deadpool said. "And we need to hurry, it sounds like a war is about to happen outside. Follow me! DEADPOOL LOGIC… AHOOOOOY!" He yelled and then took off.

"He's not a pirate." Jack muttered as they all took off with Worldwalker ran after the group with I-Rex and Gringott following right behind him.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"My country has long dreamed of the day when we can breach the walls of that abomination. Fort Briggs _will_ belong to Drachma by nightfall."

Kimblee smirked. "Well, let's send a declaration of war! What'd you say we should give them a nice fireworks show for starters?"

"All cannons prepare to fire!" The cannons aimed directly at Fort Briggs. "FIRE!" He ordered as they all fired while Kimblee smirked through it all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Yeah, yeah… hello? This is Zampano reporting in. I'm one of Kimblee's soldiers. Doctor Marcoh and Scar are hiding out in the slums of Aspec Village."

"You've made the right move by telling me this, Zampano. And I promise that you will be protected."

The person hung up the phone as it turned out to be Envy sitting on Bradley's desk. "Doctor Marcoh…" He chuckled and then hopped off his desk. "Things are starting to look up!"

* * *

 **Deadpool: May Cirno rest in peace...**

 **You DO realize that fairies come back from the dead and that she IS a fairy, right? She'll be back.**

 **Deadpool: Let me have my moment!**


	96. The Prelude to the Promised Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Kimblee! Where are you?" The Drachman General asked as his men were all destroyed from the cannons and from Briggs, the wall looked like it wasn't even scratched. "This… it shouldn't be happening! A guaranteed victory! What happened to the turncoats who would attack from the inside?!"

He then looked up to see a mortar coming down as he gasped at this…and then he got hit and was probably blown to pieces, followed by a few more cannons landed on the ground.

"Cease fire, men!" A commander on top of Briggs ordered.

"That was too easy." Buccaneer said.

"Yeah." Miles nodded and put the binoculars down. "But why?"

Kimblee walked through the smoke on the battlefield and then smirked. "The crest is carved."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You aren't listening!" May angrily exclaimed. "I. TOLD. YOU. Alkahestry is all about reading the dragon's pulse!"

"AND. I. TOLD. YOU. I have no idea what that even means!" Al told her.

"Clear your mind and think with your senses!" She put her fingers above her eyebrows. "See, it's easy!"

"YOU'RE JUST POINTING!"

"NO, I'M FOCUSING!"

"Can't you explain it scientifically?!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"They're rambunctious, aren't they?"

"No kidding." Scar agreed. "Sorry to impose on you."

"You're not imposing, you're actually helping us out." He said as they looked to see the girls and Gray helping Winry with lining the laundry…and poor Yoki was being tackled by the kids.

"OW! LET GO YOU BRATS!"

"You guys are a great distraction for our kids." He said, watching the kids pulling Yoki's hair out.

Jerso, Marcoh and Professor Jacob walked to them. "We're going to head out to find some firewood. Would you mind letting Zampano know for me?" Jerso asked as Scar nodded.

"Dammit!" Yoki cursed and ran away from the kids. "Evil little children! Where the hell is Zampano?! Why does he get to wander off while I get tortured?!"

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

"Hey!" Zampano ran towards a hooded man standing in the snow. "They're this way. Follow me."

"You lead the way, Zampano." The man smirked, as he had Envy's voice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So, I heard you discovered Selim's true identity." Bradley said.

"…Yes sir." Riza nodded.

"And you're also aware of who I am."

"Yes." She said and then poured his tea.

"Lieutenant, I'm interested in hearing your opinion as a loyal citizen to this country. How do you feel about your leader being a Homunculus?"

"…I think it's sad the family I've answered to and trusted isn't real…that you don't have that much. You're just putting on an act, pretending to be the humans you secretly despise."

Bradley stood up and walked to a window. "It is true that Selim was appointed to be my son by my superior. Everything from my power down to my rank was appointed to me. Most of my life is just an act." Riza looked down, her eyes trembling. "But my wife, at least…was of my own choosing."

Riza looked at him in surprise and then he looked at her. "Are you finished with the tea?"

"Uh, yes sir!" She said as she picked it up and gave it to him, as he took a sip.

"Delicious, thank you."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Are you serious, doctor?" Jerso asked, tying up some firewood as they were joined by the girls and Gray since Professor Jacob asked them to come with them. "You were one of the big wig researchers of the Fifth Laboratory?"

"I wasn't that important, I just had a few men working for me." He replied. "It's been ages since I've spoken with any of them."

"Hey!" A voice caught their attention as they turned to see Zampano and the same man approaching them.

"Who's that man with you?" Gray asked.

"He's just, uh… a nice drifter I've met. He was hoping that you might be able to examine-"

"You can stop, Zampano." The man smirked. "Nobody's falling for your bad acting." He said before changing back into Envy. "It's been too long, I like what you've done with your face." Envy said, referring to Marcoh and then started walking. "Now, who do you think you are, you honestly think you can pull one over on me?" He asked.

He took another step…and then there was an explosion and then when the snow settled, Envy opened his eyes…to see a spear impaling his foot as he gasped. "What is this?!" He asked and seeing Zampano running off. "Zampano!"

Zampano laughed. "Now what were you saying about my acting? It's bad?" He asked while everyone else smirked at this.

"Thank you, Envy. You couldn't have made our plans to lure you here any easier." Marcoh said. "You did just as we expected. You take such delight in your cruelty, I knew you'd come to capture me on your own."

Envy laughed. "Well, you were right about _that_ one, doctor!" He removed is foot from the spear. "But now that you've got me here, you've asked for it!" He took another step…and then an icy fist appeared from the ground and punched him in the air.

"What do you think, Envy? They're like land mines loaded with Alchemy!"

"That kind of Alchemy doesn't even exist!" Envy punched the ground…and got impaled by more icicles. "Dammit!" He sliced through the icicles. "You say there's landmines?" He stepped on Zampano's footprints. "Well, all I have to do is follow your footsteps to avoid them!" He stepped on one of the footprints… and then another fist launched him into the air. "AAAAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled.

"Hey, moron! They're only set to detonate on Homonculi only!" Gray taunted.

"We've littered the entire area with them all hidden beneath the snow!" Marcoh told Envy. "Well, Envy…how does it feel having the table's turned on you? It's not mas much fun on that side, is it?" He asked.

Envy growled in response, while a little ways off, May giggled. "It's working perfectly! He doesn't know it's remote Alkahestry!"

"That's enough!" Envy exclaimed. "You should've just done as you were told! But if you really want to test me, THEN I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S IN CHARGE!" He yelled before changing into his humongous monster form.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray and Elsa yelled.

"I forgot how creepy this form was." Kai said.

"Especially up close!" Tristina added.

Envy swung his tail at the group, specifically at Marcoh as his tail slammed on the ground. "Doctor Marcoh!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Crap, that isn't good!" Gray exclaimed.

"He's fine! Don't worry!" Maria pointed to Jerso as he had Marcoh on his back, and he was also in his Chimera like form.

"That was a close one." Jerso said.

"Thank you…!" Marcoh exclaimed.

"You're fast for a fat one!" Envy said, and then got impaled by a few of Zampano's spikes.

"You shouldn't underestimate us scum!"

"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Gray yelled as Elsa launched shuriken-like snowflakes at him while the girls used Firaga, Blizzaga and Thundaga on the monster, and then May used her Alkahestry for another land mine and trapping Envy with icicles.

"DAMMIT!" Envy yelled and then destroyed them. "IF YOU'RE THINKING YOU'RE GOING TO WIN THIS, YOU'RE FOOLS!"

Suddenly, Scar jumped through the icicles and then landed on Envy's back. "Is that so?" He asked as Envy looked at him in surprise. "Now then, what do you think of this?!" He readied his hand and then slammed the palm of his hand on his back, as Envy screamed in agony and then Scar jumped off while Envy collapsed.

 **End BGM**

"Is he dead?" Marcoh asked, but then suddenly, Envy's tongue grabbed a hold of Marcoh and was pulled back to him, much to their surprise.

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Ha ha! I gotcha!"

"Doctor!" Zampano called out to him.

"Whoa, stay put… unless you want him dead!" He threatened before looking back at Marcoh. "Now then… how should I punish you?" He asked while watching Marcoh squirm. "What do you think, Doctor? How about a wipe a village of innocent people?"

"I'm not going to let you do that…!"

Envy simply flicked Marcoh's head, which also knocked a few teeth off of him. "Quit trying to resist, Marcoh. You just look stupid." He said while Marcoh glared at him and then Envy spotted a village in the corner of his eye. "There we go! That slum is ripe for destruction." He said as everyone tensed at this.

"Don't do it…!"

"But it would be wasteful to simply kill them. I could always take them back to Central instead, we _are_ running low on ingredients."

"Monster! You're still using humans for Philosopher's Stones?! I won't let you…! Let my research team go, dammit!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's a little late to release them now that they're Philosopher's Stones!"

Marcoh's eyes widened. "You sacrificed my men?!" He asked…before going limp. It's as if he just gave up.

"What? I forgot to tell you? Oh well, Doctor. There's no point crying over spilled milk now. It's not right for you to get so upset considering all the stone's _you've_ made." Marcoh gasped at this. "And all the lives you've put into them!" He said as everyone glared at him while he laughed evilly.

"…You're right… I've sacrificed many innocent lives to make your damned Philosophers Stones! I know better than anyone else how much pain goes into creating them!" He took off his gloves. "BUT NOT ONLY DO I KNOW HOW TO CREATE THEM, BUT I KNOW HOW TO DESTROY THEM AS WELL!" He yelled, putting the palm of his hand on Envy's face and electricity surged through as Envy roared in agony.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the village…_

"What's that?" A villager asked.

"That's where the doctor and the others were headed!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Come on, let's go! I know where Resembool's at!" Deadpool called out.

"Guys! Look at that!" Wendy pointed to electricity shooting out into the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Natsu asked.

"…Change of plans, guys! We're going over there!" Deadpool said and took off.

"But you said Nan and the others were this way!" Flash told him.

"I know! They'll just have to wait for us a bit longer!" Deadpool told them.

"Oh sure, go to the big scary lightning. REAL SMART!" Timon muttered…but they went there anyway.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Tristina and Julia pulled back Marcoh after he fell into the snow and they all watched Envy breaking apart and then his head fell off. "The pain…! SO MUCH PAIN…! NO… THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IT CAN'T…!" Envy emerged from the tongue, looking really…pathetic. "This can't be…! No… How could this… How could this happen?! I could never be defeated by pathetic creatures like you…! And you… you Chimeras… and… you… monsters…!"

Tristina, Kai and Maria tensed up, trying their hardest not to cry while the others looked on in pure annoyance, as if they were tired of being called that and then Envy's body started evaporating. "No… stop looking at me! How dare you look at me! DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME, YOU WORMS!" He yelled and then something emerged on Envy's forehead as a tiny little creature popped out.

"Don't look…down on…me…worms…!" The creature weakly said as Scar picked up the tiny little thing.

"How pathetic. This is the thing that caused so much damage?" He asked as Gray and Elsa looked closely at it.

"This is the real Envy?" Gray asked as the Wielders, Professor Jacob and Tohka nodded.

"That's just sad." Elsa muttered.

Scar looked at Marcoh. "We did it Marcoh. We've won."

"HEEEEY!" A voice called out to them as they turned their heads to see Deadpool and the others approaching them.

"Oh, so that's what it was." Lucy said as they then looked at the little tiny Envy. "…What's that?"

* * *

 _Back in the village…_

"I can't believe you guys would keep me in the dark about this." Yoki said as soon as they were back.

"That's the tiniest Envy I've seen." Bayonetta smirked. "In fact, he looks really pathetic."

Yoki chuckled. "That's what you get for fighting us, you grotesque tadpole!" He flicked him.

"Look at you, why would you do something so dangerous?" Winry asked as Wendy and Eirin were healing Marcoh.

"Because I had to. I've always done what I was told to do. I had to take a risk and think for myself this time. I put my fear aside and did what was right. I wanted to be like your parents."

Winry smiled. "You were…but try not to be so reckless."

"Sure." Marcoh nodded…and then they heard Yoki screaming in agony as he was bitten by an annoyed Envy as he ran around and collapsed on the ground.

"Mister Yoki?" May asked.

"Help…get it off me!" Yoki begged as they saw Envy's mouth in Yoki's neck.

"Ha ha! I've hijacked this idiot's body!"

"AAAH! STOP IT! LET GO!" Yoki yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!"

"That's right, you can't! Now if you want him to live, you'll do as I tell you… OR ELSE."

"AAAH!" Genie suddenly yelled and pulled out a walkie talkie. "All units, we have a Code Red!"

"Code Red! Code Red!" Suddenly, several other Genies appeared in SWAT outfits as they they formed barriers around the facility as everyone looked around to see them all.

"Kay man, boys! Follow me!" A Scottish Genie said as suddenly a lot of Genies marched forward while playing the bagpipes.

"CAVALRY FORWARD!" A General Genie ordered as a bunch of Genies took off in horses.

Above, there was an airplane above them.

"GERONIMO!"

"ARAPAHO!"

"AVAHO!"

"...Pocahontas!"

"Code red! Code red!" Several other SWAT Genies said until they were all surrounded.

"Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!"

"AAAAAH!" Yoki and Envy yelled as Envy unlatched himself off of Yoki and tried to get away, but Scar grabbed a hold of him and put him in a jar.

"Well, that was...interesting." Scar said.

"Pack it up, boys! Mission accomplished!" Genie said and then all the Genies disappeared. "Well, that was very productive if I do say so myself!"

Everyone else just stared on in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" They all yelled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"This sucks…" Envy growled.

"This seems like a perfect opportunity to interrogate you." Jerso said.

"I'm not talking!"

Zampano growled as he grabbed the jar and started shaking it. "Spit it out, you slug! You're either going to talk or die!"

"That's it! Let him have it, Zampano!" Jerso cheered him on, while in the background, Yoki was in the corner, being completely mortified that he was about to be shot at by several Genies as Rose and the other kids were trying to make him feel bettered.

Zampano was done shaking and put the jar back down. "…Even if I do talk, you're still going to kill me. What's the point?" Envy asked. "Fool…"

"What?"

Envy looked at the others who were reading the notes. "So what's the deal? Why isn't the Fullmetal pipsqueak and your boyfriends not with you? And where's that idiotic ice fairy?" He asked, earning a glare from Rose.

"I'm pretty sure they're at Briggs by now." Al said, not knowing what actually happened while Gray and Elsa were told what happened.

"Oh… last thing I heard, they've gone missing!"

Al ran over and picked up the jar. "What'd you say?! They're missing?! Tell me!"

"They've disappeared after a mine shaft in Baschool collapsed. I wonder if they're still alive."

"He's lying… he has to be!" Winry hoped.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"So what now? Should we head back to Baschool to check?" Jerso asked.

"No, that's not what they would want." Al replied. "They would trust that we're all alright and wouldn't let any rumors stop him! So we're going to do the same thing and keep moving! We can't give up hope yet."

"I'll go my separate way for now." Scar spoke up as they looked at him in surprise. "I've realized something about the actions I've taken. I don't intend to simply punish this country for what it did to Ishval. I want to change it… and I'll need your help, Marcoh. The two of us have to see things right."

Marcoh nodded. "Alright then, we'll travel together."

"In order to change this country…" May sighed.

"Actually, I've got some place I've been meaning to check out." Al said.

"Oh? Where's that?" Jerso asked.

"It's a town called Liore… I'm not sure, but I've got a feeling the tunnel runs under it." He said while Scar gave the jar to May.

"Here May, take this thing and go back to your country." He said as May looked at him in surprise. "It's the remnants of a seemingly indestructible creature. It might appease your emperor enough to save your clan."

"I can't!" May protested. "Who's going to teach you about Alkahestry if I leave?"

"You need to think about your own country! Have you forgotten why you came here in the first place? Your clan could lose its power struggle and what explanation would you have for them when you return home? Will you apologize and say you were too busy saving another country?!"

May looked down in shame. "Go home. Forget this place. Leave this country's problems to its people."

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

May then looked around the room, seeing comforting smiles from everyone as she nearly teared up. "Thank you… thank you for everything…!"

* * *

 _The next day…_

"You take care, May." Al said. "Once I learn the basics of Alkahestry, I'll be sure to find you to learn more."

"Oh, Alphonse…" May said and then hugged him, crying. "Alphonse…! I'll miss you…" She said before parting from the armor. "Good luck!" She waved. "I'll never forget any of you! Thank you, goodbye!" She said before running off with Envy in her hands.

"Have a safe journey, May!" Winry called out to her.

"There she goes." Natsu chuckled.

"We should start moving as well." Marcoh said.

"Let's go." Scar said and then they walked away.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, we should be going too." Winry said as they all nodded…until Gringott stopped walking. "Hmm? What is it?"

Gringott growled a little, pointing in the direction he was looking at. "Let me just pull out my trusty translator app!" Deadpool said and pulled out his tablet.

"You have a WHAT?" Al and Winry asked.

"I'm Deadpool! Don't question it!" He said and looked at it. "Ah, he says he picked up on the boy's scent…including the pipsqueak!"

"That's a strong nose!" Happy said.

"You guys go ahead, we'll go get them!" Natsu said as Gringott took off with Fawkes, Natsu, Happy, Slushy, Calhoun, Felix and Elsa following him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Dublith…_

"Poor Mister Greed…" Bido said, walking through an alleyway and then a door opened up, forcing him to hide.

"No luck. Izumi Curtis and her husband are apparently on vacation and didn't say when they were returning."

"Hmm…is that so? We should report back to Fuhrer Bradley. There's not much we can do."

Bido's eyes widened. _Bradley!_

"He might have replacements for us."

"Let's hope so."

 _I might find Mister Greed if I follow them._ Bido thought as he snuck under their car as the officers drove off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Central…_

Armstrong groaned. "Um, sis… wold you kindly move your foot please?" He asked…but Olivier pushed down even harder.

"You are to address me as _General_!"

"Yes ma'am… General…!" Armstrong exclaimed through the pain.

Olivier growled and removed her foot. "You're just as gutless as I remember you being."

"So, I heard your men completely annihilated the Drachma forces."

"Of course they did!"

"But wouldn't that hasten the enemy's transmutation circle?" Armstrong whispered.

"I don't give a damn. It was their duty to defend the border…and that's what they did. And Crachma won't even think twice before attacking again! Now they know that our country is _not_ one to be meddled with!"

"…Oh my, you've only grown more ferocious." Armstrong muttered. "How will you ever fin a husband if you continue to-" Olivier kicked him in the knee. "OW!"

"That's enough of your sniveling, you pansy!" She walked away. "I need to get away from you before I start to catch your cowardice!"

"Ah, I've been looking for you, General!" A man walked up to her. "Is this man your brother?"

"…I don't consider him my brother, not after he deserted his country in Ishval."

"Hmm…follow me, please. There's something I'd like for you to see."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Are you familiar with the three state appointed tenants of Alchemy?"

"Of course. Obey the military, do not create gold, do not create people… and that's it."

"You know them well. Obey the military should go without saying. The creation of gold is restricted to avoid financial disorder. So then, what about creating people? Why do you suppose the state would so firmly enforce this regulation?"

"That's simply unethical, sir. It's even taboo amongst alchemists. From what I understand, they were regarded as implicit sacrilege against God."

"But _that_ isn't why." The door opened up in front of them. "The state has no interest in ethics. They're too much of a variable to use as a guideline."

Olivier's eyes widened as she was horrified to see what she was looking at. "The true reason is far less abstract. The third tenant is to prevent someone from creating their own army, General."

* * *

 _At Liore…_

"Man, this place is a wreck." Gray said.

"Do you think we can find someplace to eat?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, it's around here somewhere." Al said and then spotted a young woman. "Rose! Good to see you!"

 _Rose?_ Maria Jr. thought.

"Hey, I share a name with someone!" Rose said.

Rose Thomas turned around. "Al! This is a surprise! Good to see you!"

"Looks like the kid knows her, doesn't he?" Jerso asked.

"Huh? Yeah, somewhat."

"Hey Al, where's Ed, isn't he with you?"

"No, we're traveling separately right now."

"Oh…that's too bad, I actually really missed him." She then looked at I-Rex.

And she soon screamed in terror along with the rest of the Liore residents that were around, running away while some found some places to hide.

"Shouldn't those things be extinct?!" Rose Thomas screamed. "And why aren't you all running!?"

"Nope, this one was stubborn enough to keep on living. She's a trooper, and a friendly one at that!" Nitori grinned, which made I-Rex give her a weird look.

"…She?"

 _OH COME ON, HERE TOO?!_ Rose thought.

Al ignored this and saw Winry, as he smiled. "Winry…!" He teased.

"What, Al?!" She asked, ready to defend herself.

"Oh nothing, you just had a funny look on your face, that's all!"

"I DID NOT! YOU'RE IMAGINING THINGS!"

"Okay, Rose! These pots are as clean as they get!" Hohenheim walked forward. "Do you have anything else-" He stopped himself and saw the others as he, Winry and Al gasped.

"Awkward…" Deadpool said.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Al?" Hohenheim asked.

"Yeah."

"So, um… I saw Pinako recently. She told me about your body." He said.

"Hey, Mister Hohenheim!" A man walked up. "You think you can give us…a…hand…over…here…" He saw I-Rex and he screamed in terror. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! SHOULDN'T THAT THING BE EXTINCT?!"

"This one was too stubborn to die. She's an awesome one and she's also friendly!" Deadpool grinned.

"…That thing is a girl?" He asked, which caused Rose to growl in annoyance.

"I'll be right there." Hohenheim replied after the man had calmed down and turned to Al. "Let's catch up for a bit later."

"Okay." Al nodded.

"You did a hell of a job fixing this old radio!" The man that worked with Rose Thomas piped up. "It works better than it used to! It doesn't even pick up static now."

"…I'm really sorry, all of this bad stuff happened because we stuck our noses in."

"Don't say that. You've gotta look at all the good stuff that came from it. You guys exposed a corrupt fraud. People reacted badly at first, but take a look." He said as they all saw the people rebuilding while some were staying far away from the dinosaur even though they were told she's a friendly one. "Sounds good, huh? The whole town's working together to rebuild what we lost…and you guys are the ones that brought us together."

Al clenched his fists. "I'm going to help build."

"Well, we might as well help too." Jerso said as he and Zampano walked away. "Come on, Yoki."

"…I'm eating." He said, only to be dragged away by the two.

"The food will taste better once you work up an appetite."

"Quit struggling!"

"Might as well join them… give us something to do, right?" Gray asked as they nodded, though Shotaro told Iris to keep an eye on the kids so they wouldn't get hurt as she nodded.

"Well, we might as well just hang out and let them deal with all of that stuff." Iris said. _Even though I want to help too. Oh well._

* * *

 _Back with Bido…_

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to follow those military guys…" He said, walking around a lot of steel pipes of sorts. "I don't even know where the hell I am. Where are you, Mister Greed?" He asked before jumping down and kept on walking as he squeezed through a tight spot full of pipes and accidentally launched himself forward. He then got up…and then saw a lot of mannequins upside-down, causing him to freak out.

A door opened up. "The state has no interest in ethics." A man spoke, forcing Bido to hide. "They're too much of a variable to use as a guideline. The third tenant is to prevent someone from creating their own army, General."

Olivier touched one. "But these… these aren't human, are they?"

"Correct. They're like human receptacles, powerful dummies that we can bond souls to. Not only are they immortal, they're mindlessly obedient. They're the world's most perfect soldier."

"Mind if I ask you a question, sir?"

"Go right ahead."

"You've mentioned that souls are bonded to them, where do you plan on procuring these souls?"

"From rival lands, of course. Citizens from the country's reravaged during the course of war. From one reason to another, the battlefield serves as a hunting ground for the collection of souls."

Bido backed up in fear and then took off screaming. "THIS PLACE IS EVIL! PURE EVIL! WHY DID I EVER COME HERE?! MISTER GREED WOULD NEVER BE IN AN AWFUL PLACE LIKE THIS." He yelled, and then stopped running as he saw Ling, no, Greed in front of him.

* * *

 _Back in Liore…_

"An underground tunnel?" Hohenheim asked.

"Uh-huh! And I've got a hunch it runs under Liore! If it does, well no, I'm positive that it does!"

"Hold on, Al… let's find someplace more private." Hohenheim advised.

* * *

 _At the Church of Letoh…_

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, it's a country-wide transmutation circle…and you plan on destroying it."

"Yeah, and that's why I was kind of shocked to find you here, dad. I must have some good luck after all. We encountered a man that was identical to you in Central. I don't know how you're connected to him, but I'm guessing you know who he is, right?"

Hohenheim looked away. "Are you sure you want to know, Al? Did it ever cross your mind that I might be on _their_ side?" Al gasped. "You've given away you're entire plan, aren't you at least a bit worried that I might leak it to them?" He asked.

Al stared at him, not sure what to think, and if he had muscles, he'd be tensing up right about now, but Hohenheim lightly punched his chest. "I'm glad to know that you still trust me. Thanks, Alphonse."

"…Sure!"

 _Even though I've left them, this boy still sees me as his father and actually trusts me. Now then, I suppose I owe my sons the same trust they've given me._ "This won't be easy to explain. It'd be for the best for Edward to hear it too." _And Nan, if possible._

"…Actually, I hate to say it, but… brother has gone missing."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Next in line, please." A banker ordered and then she saw a letter, a military pocket watch…and a very tall man.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal from the account of State Alchemist Edward Elric, his research account." Darius requested.

"Are you the account holder?"

"I'm his representative, but I did bring a letter of attorney."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"Thank you for your business, sir." She said and then turned her head to a fellow banker.

"This is the Bank of Amestris, Northern Branch. We've just had a very large withdrawal taken from Edward Elric's personal research account. No, he claimed to be his representative. Well, he was rather tall and very brawny."

* * *

 _At a clinic…_

"Here, that should cover your medical bill."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, I could charge you more, but this will do."

"It better. You're already ripping us off, doc."

"How can you say that? It's reasonable when you consider the risks involved." A woman said.

"Sure, and as long as you can guarantee that you're gonna keep your mouths shut, then I'm not complaining."

"Darius!" Heinkell caught his attention as they both looked out the window to see the military police.

"Hmph, I guess they found us."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor answered it. "Yes, hello? Oh, you're soldiers. You need a physical?"

"We're looking for someone." A soldier replied and then looked to see Heinkell. "Is this man your only patient? There's no one else?"

"There's one more resting."

Two officers walked in and saw Darius resting on the bed. "Are you the only patient back here?"

"Yeah, why are you asking? What's wrong?"

"Tell me, were you at the bank this afternoon?" He asked while Darius growled. "Don't move!"

Outside of the room, another officer heard footsteps. "Hold it, do you work at this doctors office?"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Slowly raise your hands above your head!"

* * *

 _Outside_

"Have you seen anyone _unusual_ frequenting the clinic lately? He's described as…"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Right now! Show me your hands!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"…A red coat, blonde hair worn in a braid… and short." He said. "Oh, and we're also looking for a gothic emo, an irrelevant boy, an electric freak, two idiotic brothers and a red weirdo." He said, not realizing he just pissed off the wrong people.

Back inside, they heard a thud as the man turned around. "Go check it out!" He ordered the other officer as he ran outside to see the man knocked out.

"Harris! Harris! What happened?!" He asked…and then the man inside heard another thud.

"Coen! Harris! Hey, answer me!" He ordered…only for a metal hand to grab him and knock him out.

"Well, damn… you just _had_ to take him out on your own, huh?" Darius asked as he got up. "You're pretty reckless, kid. You haven't fully recovered, yet."

"Don't treat me like I'm an invalite. My injuries are fully healed…and I'm revving at full throttle!" Ed exclaimed…while behind him, Isaac was sulking.

"Just because I have darkness in me doesn't mean I'm an emo!" He sulked.

"Calling me irrelevant is worse than calling me predictable." Nan growled. "Something tells me they overheard Alicia…"

"How do you think we feel?! They both called us idiots!" Vito exclaimed while Paolo was cracking his knuckles.

"Electric freak, my ass…" Souji growled.

"Red weirdo… do I look weird to you?!" Flame growled in annoyance.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, let's get the heck out of here before it gets any worse." Isaac said as they started walking out of the clinic.

"Freeze!" A voice called out as they turned around.

"Drop your weapons!"

"…We took too long." Heinkell muttered.

"Get your hands up in the air! Do it now!"

"Move it, you kids! These guys are dangerous!"

"…You and your big mouth." Nan said.

Isaac sweatdropped. "I hate it when I jinx it."

 **BGM: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Darius and Heinkell looked at each other and nodded, grabbing a hold of Edward as Darius held a gun to his head while Heinkell simply used finger guns.

"Stay back or he's dead!" Heinkell ordered.

"Don't force us to blow this kid's brains out!"

Both of the officers were forced to stay down as they took off, but not before Isaac using Blizzaga on the ground to make an icy path and took off as they took off after them…and then slipped on the ice and slammed into a wall.

Once they were outside, Vito unleashed a fire stream on a roof and snow came down on top of three officers. "I'll hot wire some wheels for us!" Darius said.

"Okay!"

They soon got into the car and were forced to squish together while the two Chimeras sat up front and took off. "Hey, gorilla! Step on it!" Ed ordered, seeing two cars chasing them.

"Don't call me that!"

"Just drive faster!"

"These guys are from Northern Command, we'll never ditch them!"

Suddenly, a truck was pulling up from an intersection, forcing them to drive around them and nearly hitting it in the process. "Are you trying to kill us?!" Paolo exclaimed.

"That was a little too close!" Heinkell said.

"How's it looking behind us?"

Souji looked behind. "Not good! They're right on us!"

"Dammit!"

Ed saw something. "Turn there! I've got an idea!"

"What?!"

"JUST SHUT UP! Just park the car as soon as we turn!"

They turned the corner and then the two followed them…only to lose them. "What?!"

"Where'd they go?"

"They must've turned on that street up there, move it!"

 **End BGM**

They all passed a certain Mercedes SUV and then kept on driving. "Nice thinking! It's much more roomier in here." Ed told Isaac after he was shown a drawing.

"Well, when you play Mario Kart 8, you get ideas." Isaac chuckled.

 _Or Grand Theft Auto for that matter…_ Nan thought.

"Well, better than being cramped." Vito said.

"Can you change it back to something that will fit in back in our time period?" Heinkell asked.

"And why's that?" Ed asked. "I think this car looks cool as hell… plus it's got a radio and air conditioning!"

"Just change it back, please… we're begging you!"

"Oh yeah?! You guys got a problem with my sense of style?!"

"You don't have any!" Both of them exclaimed.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, I guess this means we're drifters again." Heinkell said as they were still stuck with the Mercedes, much to the Chimera's annoyance.

"Yep." Darius nodded.

 _I never should've dropped my guard around Kimblee… because of this, we're all on the run and lost Cirno._ Ed thought. _And Al, I hope he was able to safely find Winry along with the other two._

"Hey Fullmetal, quit spacing out!" Darius ordered as Ed looked at them. "So what's the next plan of action?"

"Well, the first thing we need to do is meet up with Al and the others. They should be with Doctor Marcoh by now."

"Well? Where are they?"

"You _do_ know how to find them, right?" Heinkell asked.

"If he doesn't know where to find them, I'm gonna pound him." Nan said. "I miss being with Julia."

"We miss being with our girls, too." Souji said. _If he doesn't know… I'm going to shock him._

* * *

 _Back with Bido…_

Bido was running away after being seriously hurt by Greed. "Why is he doing this to me?! What did I do to deserve it?!"

Greed came down from above and slammed his fist down on the lizard Chimera. Bido barely avoided it, but he did land on his back as he then looked at the man while panting and then Green laughed. "Well, this is fun! Most people tend to curl up and cry! It's about time someone actually fights back."

He then showed him his metal claws. "I _do_ appreciate the chance to kill my boredom." He said and then laughed maniacally.

"The Ultimate Shield…?! And your voice sounds like… What the hell?! You… how dare you imitate Mister Greed!"

Greed walked forward. "Excuse me? I'm no imitation. My name _is_ Greed."

"…The Avaricious…?!"

"You got it. I want everything you can possibly think of. I want money and power and women, sex, status glory-"

"You demand the finer things in life!" Greed looked at Bido in confusion, wondering how he knew. "You can't… how could you be?"

"Alright, who are you?"

Suddenly, there was static as Greed's eyes widened, holding onto his forehead.

"He has to be! You _are_ mister Greed! But how can you look like someone else?"

"I asked who you are. Now tell me!"

"It's me! I'm your friend, Bido! You haven't been away from Dublith long enough to forget!"

Greed pounded his fist into his palm. "You're from Dublith! Oh ho ho, now it makes sense!"

Bido smiled. "You remembered me?" He asked…only to get impaled by Greed's Ultimate Shield.

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Afraid not. You must've been buddies with the previous Greed."

"But…I thought…!"

"Sorry pal, but you and I have never even met."

"But…mister Greed… I'm your friend…!" Bido collapsed after Greed removed his hand.

"It's nothing personal, I'm just doing my job. I _am_ sorry, honestly." He said, and then suddenly, his memories of his friends slowly returned to him as he groaned in agony, panting in the process.

"What have you done, Greed?" Ling asked inside of him. "Are you determined to prove that you're a monster? What kind of sick creature… would kill his own friend?!"

"He wasn't…my friend…!" He argued, but more memories came back as he groaned in frustration.

"Then why do you remember him? And are you going to try and tell me Bido was just making everything up?!"

"Those are the LAST Greed's memories! THEY'RE NOT MINE!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU IN SO MUCH PAIN?!" Ling yelled. "Pull yourself together, Greed! I'm warning you, I'll take my body back if you drop your guard!"

"They aren't mine! Father purified me and purged the old Greed's memories! Those memories aren't a part of me anymore!"

Ling growled. "NO, YOU'RE WRONG, GREED!" He yelled and headbutted him. "IT'S NOT THAT EASY, THEY'LL ALWAYS BE A PART OF YOU! YOU CAN'T JUST ERASE THEM FROM YOUR SOUL! THEY WERE ONLY A PART OF YOU THAT YOU CHOSE!"

More memories came flooding into Greed. "Look at them! Can you NOT hear their souls crying out?! You abandoned them, your REAL family! You threw them away like trash! Fool! You've turned back on something you've wanted, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL YOURSELF GREED!" He yelled as Greed screamed in agony.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Bradley mansion…_

"I think you'll enjoy this one." Bradley's wife said to Selim while Bradley himself was reading the newspaper. "I was just a bit older than you are the first time I've read it. It's about an adventurer who travels the world!"

Suddenly, they heard a thud. "What is it?" She asked, pulling Selim close to her while Bradley stood up and the door opened. "Who is it?"

The door fully opened to see Greed panting…and he wasn't happy as he glared at Bradley as he ran over while screaming and slashed him, but Bradley blocked with his sword.

It was about to get ugly.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Darling!"

"You and Selim, stay back!" Bradley ordered.

"Well? Maybe you can explain this, Wrath." Greed demanded. "What the hell is happening to me?! Why am I seeing these things?! They keep clawing at the inside of my skull! And why are YOU there? Why do I remember YOU, Bradley?! Tell me, why did you destroy my possessions?!"

Unaware of Greed, shadows started coming out of Selim's…or Pride's shadow.

"You didn't miss your things! You're a foolish pack rat clinging to garbage, Greed! Quit craving the past!"

Both men attacked each other as they proceeded to go at it until Greed flipped into the air and landed on top of the fireplace where Bradley started quickly thrusting his sword at him. Greed kept dodging as he tried to jump through the air, but Bradley got a hold of him and flipped him over, getting ready to pierce his neck, but with Greed's quick thinking, he used his ultimate shield to block the sword at the last second, and part of Bradley's blade shattered. Greed quickly hopped out of the window and took off, then Bradley watched him run away.

 **End BGM**

"Fuhrer Bradley!" A guard ran into the room. "Madame Bradley, are you and Selim alright?"

Selim was back to normal and his shadows disappeared. "Uh, yes." Bradley's wife replied.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir! He overpowered the security patrol!"

Bradley picked up the blade. "Yes, I'm not surprised. He came close to overpowering me."

"Oh, my…"

* * *

 _The next day, at the Armstrong mansion…_

 **BGM: Hum of the Streets (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Father… I demand you retire." Olivier demanded.

"Oh, Olivier. It's been years since we've last seen one another and that's all you have to say to me?" said Philip Gargantos Armstrong, the current patriarch of the illustrious Armstrong family. Along with him was his wife and his youngest daughter, Catherine Elle Armstrong. Catherine was also the same young woman who threw a piano at Yoki when he broke into the Armstrong house that one night.

"I'll head the family from now on. You should spend your final daughtering frail years in comfort."

"Thank you for your concern, but I plan on making Alex my successor."

"You mean that sniveling jellyfish? Leave the family affairs to me. Why not take a vacation to a foreign land. Alex is the head? Would you really truly be able to relax leaving things to him?" She asked and then there was a knock on the door and Armstrong walked in.

 **End BGM**

"Olivier! I didn't know you planned to visit."

"Alex, perfect timing!" The father exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"Engage your sister in combat." He requested as Armstrong just gave him a confused look. "The victor shall earn my title as head of the family! Do you find this acceptable, Olivier?"

"Yes. I'll have it no other way." Olivier unsheathed her sword.

"Olivier insists that I retire and take a soujurn in a foreign land."

"She what?!" Armstrong asked before glaring at his sister. "How could you treat your father with such insolence?! For shame!" He took off his shirt. "You've given me no choice!"

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Armstrong got ready to fight. "Understand, sister… I intend to use every ounce of my body and soul to fight you!"

Olivier got ready to fight. "Don't patronize me, Alex! Your bloated muscles are worthless without a spine!"

The two started going at it while the father looked at his wife and younger daughter. "Shall we prepare for our respute?" He asked, completely ignoring a chair being thrown at him and slamming into a wall, shattering it.

"Yes." They both nodded as the three casually walked to the safe while a maid checked the father's arm.

"GET OVER HERE!" Olivier yelled.

"OH NO!"

"So, what exotic locale might you suggest?"

"Well, I am intrigued to see what Xing is like." The mother replied. "I've heard they have tantalizing cuisinces." She said, unfazed by a powerful shake from the house and Armstrong groaning in agony.

"Then Xing it is! Fine with you, Catherine?"

Catherine nodded. "Sure, sounds exciting!"

They casually walked down the hall while Armstrong burst through the door and slammed into a wall while Olivier walked over to her brother, then she dragged him into the room. "No! Enough!" He begged while Catherine walked over to the room. "Please, mercy…!"

"No take backs, Alex!" She exclaimed, pinning him down and a sword pressed against his neck.

"Are you trying to kill me?!"

"What tipped you off, moron?"

Catherine peeked in. "Try to hang in there, Alex!" She told him before rejoining her parents as they casually walked outside. "What sort of souvenirs should we bring back for them?"

"Statues seems to be the most fitting, large and solid statues!"

"Well, in that case, I want a statue too, then!" All three of them laughed while Armstrong was thrown into the fountain and then Olivier pulled him out just as soon as the family drove off.

"NOOOOO!" Armstrong yelled before he was thrown into the fireplace.

 **End BGM**

"And that settles that!" Olivier said, sheathing her sword and watching him crawl out of the fireplace. "I'm the rightful successor. The family belongs to me." She turned around and walked.

"Olivier…! Why have you become so convivial with the senior officers?" She stopped walking. "How can you…? The senior staff is in league-"

"I can determine their complicity with my own eyes."

"And what have your eyes seen? Have you exiled your mother and father to a foreign land where they can't be taken hostage?"

Olivier smirked at this and started walking again. "Get out, loser. You'll stink up my mansion with your cowardice."

* * *

 _At Youswell…_

May walked through town without saying a word while Envy looked at the saddened girl and then she was confronted by a few men. "And where are you headed, young lady?" A man asked. "You're walking straight to the edge of town and there's nothing but desert for hundreds of miles."

"Well, I… I'm traveling back to my own country."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'm from Xing."

"Across the desert?"

"Uh-huh."

A kid came up to her. "Wait, you've crossed the desert all by yourself?!"

"Yeah."

Everyone stared at her in complete shock before the man turned around. "Alright everyone, let's help her out! Hand over any extra food."

May's eyes widened. "You don't need to-"

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"Why don't you leave tomorrow? Stay the night and get a good rest."

"You're more than welcome to use our bath."

"We can make you some dinner!"

"What about you, Steve? You got some empty rooms now, why don't you put her up?"

"Yeah, sure thing. She'll be really comfortable in Emmy's old room."

"Did Emmy already leave for college in Central? I guess the apple falls far from the tree, after all!"

"I guess so!"

A lady picked up Shao Mei. "We'll have to feed your adorable little kitty, too!" She said as Shao Mei tried to protest. "Oh, she's certainly hungry!"

"I get the feeling she thinks you're her food."

"Oh hush, don't be silly! You don't eat people, don't you kitty?"

May teared up while Shao Mei roared again. "You see? She said you look delicious!" He said while everyone laughed.

Envy looked up. "They sure are nice, huh?" He asked, looking at the tears falling from May. "You don't even want to help them?" He asked as May stopped crying and gasped a little. "Well, it's probably for the best. I do wonder, what's your Emperor gonna think when you hand over a half-dead Homunculus? I doubt it's going to do your clan much good."

May looked at him. "But you could go to Central, I mean, you can learn the true way to gain immortality. You can help save all of these people's lives. Oh well… why should you care if they die anyway? It's not like it's your country or anything."

Shao Mei squirmed her way out of the woman's group and landed on May's shoulder. "I'm sorry! Thank you so much for your kindness!" She said and took off.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I've gotta get back to Central! I've got some unfinished business!"

 _Heh, idiot._ Envy thought. _I've gonna stuff YOU into a jar once we get into Central. I just need a Philosopher's Stone. After that, I'll be whole again. Just wait until I get a stone._

* * *

 _Just outside of Central…_

Ed's group started walking up the hill and they all saw the destroyed house that Gluttony destroyed. "Where are we?" Darius asked.

"This place was a hideout before." Ed replied.

"And your positive your brother's here?" Heinkell asked.

"Oh yeah, I know Al better than he knows himself! This is the only place where he would be!"

But once they walked inside… no one was there. "Hey, there's nobody here!" Darius hit him on the head.

"Only place where he'd be, huh?" Nan asked. "Yeah, I doubt it."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

"Oh shut up!" Ed glared at them.

"We've busted our tails for hundreds of miles for an empty house?" Heinkell asked and then he smelled something as he then hid behind a corner and pulled his gun out, causing everyone else to be on alert and brought out their weapons…and then someone collapsed in the doorway. Greed.

"Ling! I mean, Greed!" Ed exclaimed, but then they heard his stomach growling.

"Hungry…need food…"

"Nope, it's Ling." Isaac said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Oh ho ho! That hit the spot! Thanks you guys!" Ling exclaimed. "You're too kind!"

"It's amazing how you're not a giant fat ass…" Ed said.

"He ate all of our rations!" Darius said and then they heard groaning from afar as they turned their heads…and then Natsu collapsed in front of them.

"Hungry… haven't eaten in…forever…!" He said as Gringott sighed and then breathed fire at him, engulfing him and then Natsu ate the flames, as he hopped back up. "Ah, I feel much better!"

"You could've just dropped by the restaurant a few stops back to eat something, Natsu." Happy pointed out.

"They didn't have fire on the menu…" Natsu muttered.

"Does he only eat fire?" Elsa sweatdropped.

"Nah, he eats other things. Fire is just usually his main meal of choice." Happy said and then Fawkes landed on Nan's shoulder.

"Hey! Haven't seen you in a while." Nan grinned, petting the phoenix's head.

Ed looked at the phoenix. "…That is the weirdest looking bird I have ever seen." He asked…only to get pecked and scratched by him. "OOOOW!"

"He hates being called that, and he's a phoenix." Nan added.

"Good to know…" Ed groaned as Fawkes happily landed on Nan's shoulder. Ed then noticed Gringott and freaked out "WHAT KIND OF A FREAKY LIZARD IS THAT?!" Ed shouted…only to get roasted by Gringott. "YOOOOOW!"

"He's a dragon." Isaac said, petting Gringott's head.

"Isn't a dragon…just a lizard with wings…?" Ed asked before falling to the ground.

* * *

 _One recovered Ed later…_

"So, are you going to introduce me to your pals?" Ling asked.

Ed nodded as he had bandages on his forehead and cheeks. "Well, that's mister gorilla-"

"My name's Darius!"

"And I'm Heinkell. We're ex-military, but we wound up working with these boneheads somehow."

 _Who are you calling a bonehead?_ Souji thought.

"Now what's this guys story?" Darius asked.

"Well, let's see… it's really kind of complicated…"

"I'm a Homunculus." Ling told them, causing Ed to freeze up and glared at him.

"Can you _try_ to be more discreet?!"

"Seriously?" Darius asked.

"It'll take too long to explain… and what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Central."

"Well, to put it lightly, Greed had a falling out with the Homonculi. So I took advantage to his confusion. I managed to regain control of my body." He suddenly tensed up. "I had to get out of Central, and needed someplace close to hide…so I…!" He suddenly groaned.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"It's Greed… he's starting to fight back!"

"HEY!" Ed yelled and started pounding his head. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! FIGHT HIM BACK, YOU IDIOT, DON'T LET HIM OVERPOWER YOU!" He yelled while Natsu's fists burst into flame, just in case if he needed to knock his lights out, but then Ling caught Ed's fist.

"Geez… listen! That guy beneath Central, the guy they call their Father… he's gonna open the portal on the day of reckoning. I could be wrong about this, but I think you and Al should jump in when he does. It's the best chance you have to get your bodies back."

Ed's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that makes sense in everything, but there's a toll that must be paid to even open the portal." He said and then wondered something. _And why… why is he opening the portal?_ "This day of reckoning, do you know the exact day he's going to open it?"

"It's happening…" He grabbed a hold of his head, groaning. "Dammit… I can't hold him much longer!" He growled and then thought of something. "The message… you got it to Lan Fan, right? You gave her the message?"

"The message…?" Ed wondered before realizing what he meant. "Al gave it to her and she's doing alright. I don't know where she is, but she's safe."

Ling smiled with relief. "Thank you, Ed… that's good to hear." He said and then groaned again, holding onto his head.

"Ling!" Nan exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…that's it for me. I'm going-" He slipped into unconsciousness…and a few seconds later, he woke up, but as Greed this time.

"Ugh, damn… pain in the ass prince. He needs to learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Is that you, Greed?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, what tipped you off?" He asked only to receive a punch from Natsu, but Greed grabbed a hold of his fist. "Don't bother, you can't even scratch me with your Dragon Slaying abilities." He said as Natsu pulled his fist back, glaring at the Homunculus…then Greed kept walking. "Welp, see you later."

"Hey!" Ed glared at him. "Aren't you going to try to capture us?"

"Huh? Were you even listening to what the prince told you? I'm working on my solo career now, all of these memories came flooding back and I kinda went nuts and attacked Bradley. Who knows what they'd do to me if I went crawling back and I don't really work well with others, so it's probably for the best and that's that." He walked out.

"So why don't you team up with us?" Ed asked as everyone looked at him as if he lost his marbles or something. "You've got nowhere to go, why not come with us?"

"Where's he going with this?" Felix wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm not liking it." Calhoun growled.

Greed turned around and started laughing. "Team up with you? You want _me_ to follow you?" He chuckled. "Thanks for the laugh." He smirked. "Up yours, kid! This world is MY possession, not yours! Now it's a different story if you all want to follow me, you're welcome to join my team!" He laughed and then turned around to walk away. "Later."

* * *

 _A couple minutes later with Greed…_

 _Team up with them? Do I look that desperate? It doesn't matter how many souls I've got in me, I'm completely alone now._

"If you're going to pout about it, then why don't you team up with them?" Ling asked, causing Greed to stop walking and gasp. "But if you want more, you could always give me my body back, I'll take my place as Emperor of Xing, that should be enough to fill your emptiness."

"To rule over a whole country?"

"Not bad, huh?"

"…Get over it. You think too small." Greed smirked. "That's just not enough. Now ruler of the _world_ … I can enjoy that."

"The whole world?" Ling asked in shock.

"Hey Ling, wait up!" Ed's voice called out as he turned to the group running up to him.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm _Greed_ , not Ling!"

"It's too difficult to keep track of! I'll just call you GreeLing from now on."

"NO! You will not!" Greed protested.

"GreeLing?" Nan thought about it. "That might not catch on."

"That's the worst nickname ever…of all time." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"Listen to me, GreeLing!" Ed spoke up. "I'll follow you." He said as Greed looked at him in surprise. "I've thought about it and I decided to join your team after all, and since these guys keep following me around, you've got two Chimeras, Keyblade Wielders and a bunch of others on your team as well…including the dumb bird and lizards!"

They all glared at him while Isaac whistled casually and side stepped out of the way while they all started beating up the Fullmetal Alchemist, even Happy was beating him up as they were all cursing him out while Isaac and Greed just watched this. Isaac was trying to hold in his laughter while Greed looked at them dumbfounded.

"I've realized something… I've become a follower ever since I became a dog of the military…" Ed groaned as everyone else was back to themselves. "I've lost my pride awhile back, and I'm already used to rolling on every command." He got up. "And besides…there's too much at stake. I can't let any information you've got slip through the cracks. I really can't let my ego get in the way." He chuckled while Greed lightly gasped before laughing.

"Alright, kid! But working for me means you have to live in the shadows! I don't want to hear any regrets."

"Give me a break, I've already got a million regrets! What's one more?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "A million and one." They muttered.

"Good, then it's settled!" Greed walked over to the others. "So then you guys are working for me too."

"Actually, most of them will _not_ work for you." A voice called out.

"Who was that?" Elsa asked as Gringott turned around and growled.

"I know who this is…" Nan said, clenching his fists.

* * *

 _With Al…_

"There, I've warned everyone I can about the Promised Day." Al said. "That should be enough."

"Right." Tristina nodded. "So, what should we do?"

"I say we go find our boys." Julia said.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Deadpool said as he pulled out his tablet. "Let's see…according to my 'boyfriend finder' app…"

"BOYFRIEND FINDER?!" The girls yelled.

"What? It's fitting! I also have a 'girlfriend finder' if I was with the guys!"

"…Remind me to kill him for stalking us later…" Flare muttered as they all nodded.

"What the… they're not in this world anymore! In fact, the little rescue team is missing too!"

"That's because they're in my world now, waiting for the rest of you." A voice said as an orange portal opened up and Arthas walked out.

"Oh, so the test is about to begin, huh?" Shotaro asked.

"Test? Who the hell is this guy?" Iris asked.

"I'll explain later." He told her.

"Now come on, everyone's waiting." He said as they all nodded and they all walked through the portal…everyone except for Al.

"…Guys?" Al asked before the portal closed. "…I'm so lonely without you now…"

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

 _Be prepared for the coming spring, when the Promise Day arrives._ Mustang read the note while walking out of the hospital after visiting Havoc. _The North and East will make their move._ "This ought to be interesting soon." He said, dropping the note and burning the note behind him.

* * *

 **Nepgear: You know, I wonder how Nan will take it when he sees Arthas again.  
Deadpool: Probably not very well. We'll see.**


	97. World of Warcraft: Military Quarter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Naxxramus was a more crowded than usual, but it still retained it's signature creepiness even if the constant screams for help have vanished with Thaddius' death. Mr. Bigglesworth was sleeping next to entrance to the Military Quarter as everyone showed up for the last Quarter before Frostwymm Lair. Arthas came down and was about to speak.

"Alright, you guys are all here, now let's begin the te-" Suddenly, he was punched in the head by none other than Nan, knocking him away a few feet. "Well, you've got quite the arm there, Sir Knight of the Keyblade."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He screamed at him. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!"

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOU REVIVED ALEX!"

"Oh yeah, Alex..."

"SHE WAS RESTING PEACEFULLY UNTIL YOU RUINED IT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND MESS WITH MY HEART?!" He yelled.

"I'm with Nan on this one!" Alicia growled. "Tell me, you shitheaded excuse of a Lich King! Why the hell did you go so far to do something like THAT to Nan?!"

"Messing with the resting spirits... you're asking for it, buddy." Flash growled.

"Do you even KNOW what Nan is going through right now?!" Kai exclaimed. "You don't, because you have no respect for the dead!"

"How do you sleep at night?" Hina asked. "Looking at you makes me sick right now. Nan wanted to move on and you brought HER back!"

"You, my friend, have no respect whatsoever! Do you WANT to ruin his life?!" Maria asked.

"You know, I can't stand seeing my best friend in agony. What kind of a monster are you?!" Isaac asked.

"You make me so angry..." Flare growled.

"I want to destroy you in many different ways." Tristina glared at him.

"This is why you should've stayed dead...SO YOU WOULDN'T GO AND DESTROY NAN'S HEART LIKE THAT!" Worldwalker yelled.

"You big bully!" Rose pouted.

Maria Jr. said nothing, but she was _this_ close to screaming at the top of her lungs at the Lich King.

"WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH THESE FREAKING TESTS, YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS! I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I PAINT THIS ENTIRE WORLD WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Nan screamed again.

Saying that Nan is extremely pissed off at the moment would be an understatement.

"ENOUGH!" Arthas yelled. "I get that you're angry at me for reviving your loved one... but you should know that I didn't come up with the idea in the first place. It was Envy."

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Envy...DID THIS?!" Nan said as his eyes widened.

"Indeed it was. When you were busy crying and moping in your house, Envy overheard everything and came up with the idea to mess with your heart. I wasn't so keen on the idea, mind you, but let's just say that Psyga fellow said to go for it. So, I decided to revive your friend. It's not me you shouldn't be blaming... you should be blaming Envy."

* * *

 _At the FMAB world..._

"Why do I have this feeling Arthas is ratting me out?" Envy wondered.

"Did you say something?" May asked.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it."

* * *

 _Back with the heroes..._

"So it was Envy this whole time..." Erza mused.

Nan trembled with anger. "If I see that son of a bitch... I'll destroy him."

"In the mean time, shall we begin the test then?" Arthas asked as they nodded. "Good."

Arthas left to go to Frostwyrm Lair and Worldwalker stopped to think for a second.

"OK, who would be the best for the Four Hoursemen... hey Yukari? Can you go and grab Kurt and Nagge for me? I think we will need them for the last boss at the end of the wing." asked Worldwalker

"Oh sure, I'll go grab them while you decide the rest of the group." said Yukari as she left to do just that.

"OK, Nan, you look like you want to punch something in the face so your in. You too Julia for your Time Warp Spell. Same thing for Hina and Flare; your more healing focused Keyblades will be of big help. Buru, Souji, and Alex should finish this off quite nicely." said Worldwalker. "The rest of you just stay here, maybe play with Mr. Bigglesworth, or even explore the rest of the place. I doubt anything is in the left in the other quarters, we kinda murdered everything.

"Yeah I guess so. How do we make sure?" asked Issac.

"Hey Arthas! Is there anything in the other Quarters?" asked Worldwalker.

Arthas popped back down real quick.

"No, I figured they would be bored waiting so I decided to let the rest of them walk around the place. I even had the slime drained and the exploding ones stopped." said Arthas.

"OK then, see you when we are ready to leave." said Worldwalker as Arthas headed back to Frostwyrm Lair.

Kurt, his wolf Muffin, and Nagge came back with Yukari and joined with the group as they headed to the Military Quarter while the rest of the group went to explore the place with Mr. Bigglesworth following as he had nothing else to do. The Military Quarter was filled to the brim with Death Knights in Training that were quickly decimated by the group as they had none of their anti magic skills learned yet. Nan in particular was rather ferocious as he needed an outlet for his anger over what happened to Alex. After going down the hall they soon went down a ramp which lead to a stables filled with undead horses.

"Leave one of the horses alive. We can try to get one for Alex." said Worldwalker. "I have seen Death Knights summon those before as mounts."

"Uh, are you sure? I would not know the first thing about riding a horse." said Alex.

"Oh it's fine, I can teach you when we get back home. Let's get you a mount."

The group took down everything in the room except for one Deathcharger which instead of the normal blue flames had pink flames instead. It actually nuzzled it's head against Alex.

"Huh it likes you... Oh, according to the sign next to the stable this one was supposed to be yours in the first place." said Nan.

"Huh. Well OK, can you head up to the center room?" asked Alex.

The horse neighed and trotted off after Worldwalker put a note on the saddle telling Yukari to gap it to the Citadel.

"Looks like we reached Instructor Razuvious. Let's take a break and I'll explain how he works." said Worldwalker as everyone sat down to take a small break.

* * *

 _After the break..._

"OK this guy hits like a runaway truck on a highway, the only people capable of withstanding his blows being his two personal students down there." explained Worldwalker.

"Well if that is the case how do we beat him?" asked Buru.

"Please ignore the mind control stones next to Razuvious" came Kel'thuzad's voice from nowhere.

"... OK then. That is oddly convenient." said Julia.

"Yeah. So two of use use those to control his students, make sure you channel them in a way that he can't hit you cause he likes to throw knives at people; these tend to make the victim bleed out at an alarming rate so it needs to be healed off ASAP. He is rather simple as long as his students take the hits so yeah. Let's do this. Nan if you will start us off feel free to smack him in the face with a single target spell." said Worldwalker.

"It would be my pleasure." said Nan casting Thundaga.

"Sweep the leg! Do you have a problem with that?" yelled Razuvious.

"Yes I have a problem with that, you just ripped off the Karate Kid!" said Flare.

Worldwalker and Nagge attacked after she sent her Imp in to deal damage took control of the Students and had them grab Razuvious' attention.

'No! No! My students! Give them back!" said Razuvious now having to fight his own students.

With Hina and Flare keeping an eye out on the knife victims and keeping the Understudies alive, while Worldwalker and Nagge kept them under their control, Razuvious soon fell in quick order after Alex impaled him though the chest. Worldwalker and Nagge then had the Understudies stab themselves to kill them and the group checked to see what Razuvios had on him.

"Well looks like we have a ring that boosts healing spells and a medallion in the shape of a Warpstar of the same nature while improving fire damage. Well Flare you get both of these." said Worldwalker handing her the items.

"OK these should be useful." said Flare putting the ring on.

The group went down the hallway where they soon found one of the more confusing things they may have seen.

"Are those weapons floating and moving about on their own?" asked Souji.

"Yeah they are... Uh how are they doing that?" asked Hina

"Magic? Who cares? Muffin, time to play fetch." said Kurt aiming his bow while Muffin bit a sword by the handle taking it out of the fight.

"Well that is one way to take out a living weapon." said Julia smacking a staff away.

The group fought their way though that room of Living Weapons and through some more Death Knight Trainees and Skeletal Mages to find the room of Gothik the Harvestor. The room was split in half by a cage with Gothik over looking it on a balcony.

"OK we need to split in half here. 5 of us on this side 5 of us on the other. Me, Flare, Buru, Nagge, and Kurt will take the other side of the fence. the rest of you take this side. He is going to summon guys when they die they're much harder to deal with ghosts will show up on the other side where we will be. We just need to survive the onslaught until Gothik comes down. He will then teleport between both sides until he dies. With out his minions he is a wimp. Just make sure he does not get a shadowbolt off." explained Worldwalker.

"Ok you guys, get over and we will clean house over here." said Souji.

After the groups split up as ordered Nan used Strike Raid on Gothik who blocked it and started his monolouge.

"Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the Harvester. Now there is only one way out — to walk the lonely path of the damned." said Gothik.

"STOP MONOLOUGING!" said Nan.

Death Knights started to pour into the room though a set of three teleporters starting out with trainees, then normal sword fighters and eventually ending with calvary solders. As Worldwalker said, their ghosts showed up on the other side and were taken down by the combined team work of Worldwalker, Kurt and Nagge with Buru getting any they missed as Hina and Flare kept their respective groups fighting. Eventually Gothik teleported down and was quickly swarmed by the first group. He tried to switch sides but he was taken down too fast and soon was dead on the floor. His death caused the gates to open and everyone went to see what he dropped.

"Oh my this is more than usual. Hey Alex here are a pair of Runeblades. We also have a Model Hakkero and a ring that increases the power of lightning. Well I know who those are going too." said Worldwalker handing the swords to Alex, the Hakkero to Buru, and the ring to Souji. It was at that point they heard Kel'Thuzad complaining

"Oh come one Gothik should have come back as Spectral Gothik."

"That is a good question but I am not complaining." We have one last fight... and BOY is it going to suck." said Worldwalker. In fact we should be hearing them now.

"To arms, ye roustabouts! We've got company!" Yelled a gruff voice.

"Invaders! Cease this foolish venture at once! Turn away while you still can!" yelled some one who sounded concerned.

"Come, Zeliek, do not drive them out. Not until we've had our fun!" yelled a sadistic woman.

"Enough prattling. Let them come. We shall grind their bones to dust." yelled a calm collected voice.

"I do hope they stay long enough for me to... introduce myself." yelled the woman.

"Perhaps they will come to their senses... and run away as fast as they can." yelled Zeliek.

"I've heard enough a' yer snivelin'! Shut your flytrap before I shut it for ye'!" yelled the first voice.

"Conserve your anger. Harness your rage. You will all have outlets for your frustrations soon enough." yelled the calm voice.

"And those would be the 4 Horsemen." said Worldwalker face palming.

"That bad?" asked Buru.

"Oh you have no idea." said Worldwalker. "Let's take a break then head off to kill the jerks."

"OK so what is so bad about these Horsemen?" asked Julia

"Well you need to have someone fighting each of them, and being around them causes a damage over time effect that stacks on itself, meaning we have to switch places every minute. On top of that one of them drops meteors, the other leaves void zones on the ground, it is just all round complicated and a mess to explain but if you do it right it is simple. This is why I brought Kurt and Nagge in cause they can handle the two in the back by themselves." explained Worldwalker. "All you need to know is when I say switch, you switch spots while grabbing that Horseman's' attention. The back two don't move from their spots once the fight starts so Hina, Flare, just run back and heal them every now and then."

"Oh boy. So after this all that is left is that place Arthas keeps going to, right?" asked Flare.

"Yup. Anyway take a left here, this is their room. They will go to each of the corners. Me, Bur, Flare and Nan take the right while Kurt heads to the back on that side, while the rest go to the left and Nagge heads to the back. She won't need at much healing as she can drain life from her target to keep he self up." said Worldwalker.

"But before we start, let me get the Healthstones out." said Nagge startling the ritual to summon them.

"Oh good idea." said Worldwalker channeling the portal along with Kurt. "If you guys get hurt too much and neither of our healers can get to you use these to help keep your self alive they will restore a quarter of your health."

Everyone reached into the alter that was summoned and grabbed a Healthstone. After that they attacked the Horsemen all at once with spells to do as much damage as possible before they split up. This helped out Kurt and Nagge a lot as it actually did a lot of damage to the back two Horsemen. Every time Worldwalker yelled "Switch" the groups switch places and so did Kurt and Nagge with Hina and Flare heading back to heal them every now and then. Eventually Sir Zeliek fell to Kurt after an arrow to the knee then the head and he rushed over to help Nagge finish of the female Horseman, Lady Blaumeux. She soon fell to their combined assault, and then they rushed to Baron Rivendare who Worldwalker's group first fought and he died as well. Thane Korth'azz, the last Horseman and the shortest due to being a dwarf, stood no chance and a last second meteor went wide to the side missing everyone. When he fell a chest appeared in the center of the room where the Horsemen were.

"No! The Military Quarter has failed me! You have ANY idea how hard it is to find good help these days?" asked Kel'Thuzad disappointed at the fact he was soon to be next.

"Very hard, I would imagine. OK let's see what we got here. A ring that increases all Elemental Magic and a lightning bolt trinket. Buru, Souji, grab your stuff we are heading back." said Worldwalker

The group headed back to the hub victorious and glad that they were almost done. Everyone had finished exploring by that point and congratulated them. They soon heard the sound of Arthas coming down to see them off.

"Well all you have left is Frostwyrm Lair. I will open a portal back to-" said Arthas before he got interrupted again this time being turned into a block of ice.

"Uh who did that?" asked Worldwalker as Arthas busted out of the ice.

"Hello Arthas." said a voice behind him.

"Jaina..." said Arthas.

"JAINA?!" exclaimed Worldwalker, Kurt, and Nagge.

"Who?" asked everyone else.

Behind Arthas was a women in her late 30s wearing an intricate set of purple robes that left her midriff exposed. She carried a staff with a green crystal at the end of it. Her hair was white except for one blonde streak at the front going down to the left. Her eyes were glowing blue and she had purple eye shadow on.

"Jaina... What happened to you?" asked Worldwalker.

"Cody, it has been a long time. Well if you must know Garrosh Hellscream stole the Focusing Iris and turned it into a Mana bomb that he dropped on Theramore. It no longer exists and these are the after effects." explained Jaina.

"Oh my... OK where is he? I am going to kill the bastard for that. Theramore was my home on Kalimdor and it's GONE?! raged Worldwalker. Even Arthas looked upset.

"OK are we missing something here between her and Arthas?" asked Issac.

"Ex-Girlfriend. They used to date. Heck I heard they were going to get married before Arthas got nervous and called it off. He used to be a prince and the duties of his life got to him or so I heard." said Worldwalker.

"Oh... wait WHAT?!" yelled everyone else.

"Anyway if your done telling them about our past, Garrosh was imprisoned but he was broken out by a combination of the Dragonmaw Orcs, and an Infinite Dragon. He has not been seen since."

"As much fun as it has been to catch up I have to get going. Here is your portal back. Until next time." said Arthas after opening the portal and leaving closing his portal behind him.

"Well we had better get back. Kurt, Nagge, thanks for the help. Jaina, can you go with them and help keep Sylvanas under control she is going to be pissed when you show up." asked Worldwalker.

"Fine, for you I will tolerate her for now. But after this I am going back to hating her and the rest of the Horde." said Jaina leaving in a gap set up by Yukari with Kurt and Nagge.

"Oh we are going to gave a lot to talk about. She used to be a beacon of Peace. I did not want to believe she is now the leading voice of war on the Alliance but it seems to be true. Let's head back I have somethings to think about." said Worldwalker leading everyone though the portal back to where they needed to be.

* * *

 **Most of this chapter was written by Cody!**

 **The first part was written by me because he didn't know where to go with everyone screaming at him, so that's where I stepped in and wrote it! (He did ask me, of course.)**

 **Anyway, back to the FMAB Arc...and landing smack dab into the Promised Day!**


	98. The Battle of Central

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Back in Central, there was smoke rising into the sky and lots of gun fire while civilians were wondering what was going on. Some even suggested Mustang started an attack.

"Hey! You got a radio in here?" A man asked as he entered a café before closing the door behind him. "Quick! Turn it to Radio Capital, hurry!"

"The public news station?" The bartender asked.

"Yeah! You will not believe what's going on!"

"There's nothing ever good on that station…"

"Just turn it on! Before the military shuts down the broadcast! Come on!"

The bartender sighed and turned on the radio, turning it to the station as everyone looked at the radio. "Do I understand you correctly, Mrs. Bradley?"

"THE Mrs. Bradley?"

* * *

 _At the radio station…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"That's right, our own military… they attempted to have me killed."

"You mean, someone gave out that order? They actually pointed their guns at you?"

"They did. They specifically said to shoot me and Colonel Mustang's men… It was awful."

"Fuhrer Bradley went east to preside over military exercise and is yet to return from Central."

"That's correct."

"And yet, it would seem that an official took advantage over his absence in order to stage a coup."

"That, I do not know."

* * *

 _Somewhere else in town…_

"Is that really Mrs. Bradley?"

"I've heard her speak before, that's her alright."

"Regardless of their identity, I imagine that you must be relieved that your son is traveling with his father."

"I haven't been able to contact my son!" She sobbed.

"You haven't?"

Brosh's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

* * *

 _At Liore…_

"That poor woman!"

"I sure hope little Selim's alright…"

* * *

 _At Havoc's store…_

"Please, try to remain calm."

"A coup de'tat? They're fools if they can run this country without Bradley."

"If… If Colonel Mustang hadn't saved me, I'm certain they would've killed me!"

"I see. I'm sure Mustang was expecting this coup de'tat."

"Did he say Mustang?" A customer asked while Havoc was in a wheelchair, listening to it.

* * *

 _Back at the radio station…_

"If it's not too difficult, do you think you can describe the exact details of your rescue for us?"

"Okay."

"She doesn't know he's a Homunculus?" Ross asked in a whisper. "Don't you think someone should tell her?"

"How can we? We still haven't told her that Fuhrer Bradley is missing." Fuery replied.

Breda walked into the door and interrupted Mrs. Bradley and the guy. "There's something we haven't told Mrs. Bradley yet, but she needs to hear it." He closed the door. "The Fuhrer was returning to Central, but his train was blown up."

She gasped in horror. "I'm sorry, but we have yet to find him." He said as her eyes widened in horror…and then she fainted, but Breda caught her.

"Mrs. Bradley!"

Two men ran in. "Is she still conscious?!"

The man sat back down. "Well, uh… Mrs. Bradley fainted. She's understandably a little overwhelmed by the news we have just received… and about that, what do you mean you have yet to find the Fuhrer?"

Breda looked at him, getting close to the mic. "Well, you should know this first. The Colonel suspected the Senior Staff of fowl play, and he's expected them to make a move for some time now. So with the Fuhrer's train being bombed, and the orders to assassinate Mrs. Bradley, his suspicions were confirmed. We know for a fact that someone is trying to overthrow the government."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Central…_

"LISTEN, YOU FOOL! I WANT THAT BROADCAST SHUT DOWN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDE WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE THIS IS CAUSING?!"

* * *

 _The radio station…_

"I wish it could only be that easy, sir… but I can't!" A man explained while a few others near him were snickering. "We're sitting with guns pointed at our heads…we're lucky that we're still alive! The only reason we're still alive is because we're following their orders!" He said, while signaling the man to continue the interview.

* * *

 _Central…_

"PUT MUSTANG ON THE PHONE! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THAT TRAITOR DIRECTLY!"

* * *

 _Radio station…_

"Uh, Mustang? He's uh…" He looked at Fuery and Ross as Fuery gave him a signal. "Uh… AAAAH! DON'T SHOOT!" He yelled before kicking the chair down. "NO! DON'T SHOOT ME, I'M SORRY!" He hung up the phone.

* * *

 _Central…_

All the guy could hear was beeping, causing him to growl in anger and slam the phone back down in frustration.

* * *

 _Back at the Radio Station…_

Everyone was clapping and cheering for the man. "How was my performance?"

"You should win an award!" Fuery praised.

"Back to it! Don't stop broadcasting!"

"Right!"

"There's no way I'm going to abandon the story of the century!"

* * *

 _Back where Brosh is at…_

"To continue on to our story, we now have an exclusive message from one of Mustang's men."

"So Colonel Mustang isn't behind the uprising?" Brosh wondered.

"Those who are giving our support to Colonel Mustang, we may be few in number." Ross said.

Brosh's eyes widened. "That… that voice…!"

"But that won't stop us from protecting the legacy of the Fuhrer, we'll do everything we can to stop these traitors in the name of justice."

Brosh smiled. He knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

 _Somewhere with Gramman…_

Gramman laughed. "Brilliant play, Mustang! Taking advantage to the Fuhrer's absence using his influence anyway you'd like to suit your needs! And invoking the name of justice, at that! Let's keep our fingers crossed that the public accepts it."

* * *

 _Back at the radio station…_

"You sounded like a pro." Breda said while Ross turned to him. "And that last bit, about justice? Nice touch."

Ross shrugged. "Well, of course. Everyone's willing to fight for justice."

"That's right…and in this war, it belongs to us."

* * *

 _In an alleyway…_

"Does anyone know what's going on?"

"Mustang's men say they're trying to prevent an uprising."

"Are you sure he's not behind it?"

"Roy Mustang is telling the truth." A voice caught their attention as they saw three Ishvalans approach them. "We just arrived in Central from East Amestris, We witnessed the wreckage of the train with our own eyes. It is true."

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"The leader of your country is missing and no one has informed you yet?!" Another Ishvalan asked as the civilians looked at each other.

"Our fuhrer could be dead for all we know! Why would they keep us in the dark about such a thing?"

"The military must be staging a coup de'tat!"

"But who's behind it?!"

"If they storm the radio station and kill Mrs. Bradley, then we'll know it's the senior staff!"

"Selim! What about little Selim?"

"Oh dear, do you think he's been taken prisoner?!"

"I just hope he's safe!"

Soon, all of Central was talking about the current situation.

* * *

 _In Central Command…_

"What is the garrison DOING down there?!"

"Well, sir, the enemy seems to possess more firepower than we expected. They're putting a strong defense."

"Hmph, no excuse! They're on foot, I doubt they have _THAT_ much firepower!"

"We have a transmission form the garrison!" The man walked forward. "You should hear this." He said and then the other man grabbed the phone.

"You're late checking in! I want a detailed run down! Now go ahead!"

"Th-the Briggs Soldiers! Th-they actually ha-" There was a gunshot.

"HEY! What's happening?!" He asked before growling at the phone.

"Sir? Is everything okay? I mean, we aren't going to lose the main gate, are we sir?"

"Of course not, that's ridiculous… that's impossible!" He put up his binoculars and looked around. "They need a tank to reach the main gate." He said and then saw a tank as it aimed directly at them…and then it fired.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"WHAT?!" The man yelled before the wall basically exploded once it hit.

* * *

 _Under Central…_

"Maybe I can lend you a hand, Fullmetal." Mustang said, as Ed, Scar and the Chimeras were having a difficult time with the mannequin zombie soldiers.

"Colonel?" Ed asked as Jerso and Darius held off a few of them.

"…You just manage to make new friends everywhere you go." He said and then spotted Scar attacking the mannequins. "Is that Scar?" He asked before smirking. "I can't help but think of the last time we were here Lieutenant. As I recall, you were crying over me. Shame I don't get to see that softer side more often."

"The last thing I'm going to do is start crying for you now. Water makes you useless." Riza told him, causing Mustang to sweatdrop at this and look at her in annoyance.

"Save your banter for later!" Scar ordered. "KILL THESE THINGS!"

"Hey, don't you dare give me orders!"

"He's right! Just start shooting at these white guys!"

"No, save your ammo!" Ed ordered after knocking one down. "Bullets won't even slow them down!" He exclaimed as one roared at them.

Riza pulled back. "Not again! How else will we kill them?!"

"They're Homunculi?" Mustang wondered. _…No, they aren't healing themselves..but they're not dying either. They've got to be powered by Philosopher's Stones._ He thought, watching Ed struggling against them, so he decided to do away with them by incinerating them all, shocking Ed. "They were the enemy, it had to be done."

 **End BGM**

Ed looked at him in shock…and then a gap opened up and everyone walked out, with a shrunken Zillo Beast and shrunken dragons. "Whoa, what in the hell happened here?" Nan asked.

"Well, it's like this…" Isaac said. "You see-" Suddenly, they heard screaming coming from Ed, Mustang and Riza as they specifically looking at I-Rex.

"SHOULDN'T THAT THING BE EXTINCT?!" They yelled.

"She's a stubborn one! She laughs at volcanoes and meteors! And she's also a friendly one!" Deadpool said, earning a weird look from the I-Rex.

"…That freaky lizard is a girl?" Ed asked, causing an anime tic mark to appear on Rose's head.

"How hard is it to grasp that I-Rex is a girl and not a guy?!" She asked in annoyance.

"To be fair, I-Rex does look like a guy." Isaac pointed out.

"So true." Natsu nodded which caused Rose to sigh in annoyance.

"And another thing…" Riza looked at the dragons. "What is up with those dragons? They look like they've been built."

"They're Bionicle Dragons." Professor Jacob said.

"…Bio what?" They looked at him strangely.

"And one more thing…what in the hell is that abomination?" Mustang asked, looking at the Zillo Beast.

"The Zillo Beast. He's friendly and he's a lot more bigger than this. Patchy over here shrunk him down along with the dragons." Hikari said.

"That's because the professor over here asked me to shrink them." Patchouli shrugged.

"I had a feeling we'd come here." Professor Jacob said.

"Now that we're all reunited… I have to ask one thing." Nan said. "What is with that loud creaking noise that I'm hearing?"

"…You might want to look up." Marisa said as they looked up and soon, there was a small explosion and May, Shao Mei and Envy landed on the ground…although the former two landed on top of the door.

"Is that May?" Jerso asked and then they heard coughing as they looked to see Envy getting up.

"Envy?!" Ed asked.

"You…" Nan growled, as Alex and Julia looked at him in concern.

Envy looked at them. "Not you guys!" He exclaimed as May slid down the door and took off while he growled.

"You damn fool! Why didn't you go back to Xing?!" Scar scolded.

"…Well I… I thought…" Tears were forming in May's eyes. "I just wanted to…"

"Forget it. Don't cry."

"Please forgive me…! I'm sorry…!"

"Ugh, typical whiny humans. You're making my stomach turn." Envy muttered and then looked around. "I've got to admit, you guys made a serious mess down here." He looked directly at them. "So, we've got the Fullmetal Alchemist AND the Flame Alchemist… and there's even Scar… and I've got a serious grudge against your filthy Chimera… and don't get me STARTED on you Heroes of Light!" He smirked. "So then, who gets the pleasure of being the first to die?" He asked, oblivious to Nan shaking in anger and quietly summoning Lavatein's Blaze.

"You're Envy, right?" Mustang asked. "You're the Homunculus who can change his appearance at will."

"Wow! You've heard of me! I'm flattered, nice to meet you, Colonel!" He said before realizing something. "Hold on… you're teaming up with _him_ , Scar? You do know that he helped reduce Ishval to a hell on earth?"

"I'm aware of that."

Envy blinked. "What? You're friends now?! You guys are no fun at all! Ugh, what happened to trying to crush each others windpipes? Look at the two of you, you obviously want to kill each other, so do it!"

Mustang sighed. "We aren't going to be the pawns of your sick little game anymore."

"Really? And what about your sick games? Don't kid yourself, Mustang. You know people love to watch other people suffer while making fools of themselves! I mean, why would you constantly be at war with each other?" He asked with a smile.

"Hmph, there really is nothing quite like fools dig their own graves." He said as Envy whistled at this. "Especially, when that fool is an arrogant Homunculus who's too stupid to see what he's doing." Envy glared at him. "I'm humored you long enough, so how about you answer a question of mine? I want you to tell me who killed Maes Hughes."

 **BGM: Nightmares (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

Ed looked at him in surprise. "And I want the truth, Homunculus."

"…Maria Ross did, isn't that why you burned her to death?" Envy said after a short pause.

"Shut up. I know that she didn't kill him."

"Huh?!" Envy looked at him in surprise, in a happy way, I might add. "You mean to tell me that you scorched an innocent girl to a pile of ashes?! Nicely done, you monster! Wow, must've been fun telling her family, did you cry when you told them, or did you sit quietly and endured their outrage?"

"Quit running your mouth, you idiot! I'm sick of you Homunculi giving me the run around when I ask you this question. Tell me the truth or I'll burn it out of you, you worthless scum!" Envy scowled at him from that. "Tell me who's responsible for his murder."

Envy said nothing until he started laughing. "Congratulations, Colonel Mustang! You've finally found your culprit!" He smirked as Mustang's eyes widened while Riza aimed her gun at him, but Envy couldn't stop giggling about it.

 **End BGM**

"You're saying you've killed Hughes? I doubt a moron like you could pull it off."

 **BGM: Envy Reveled -Adagio- (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"HA! _MORON_?!" Envy yelled and then suddenly started changing. "Tell me who the real monster is here, because I don't think it's me!" He suddenly transformed into Gracia, much to their surprise. "I prefer to use THAT term that falls for a cheap trick like this!"

Mustang's eyes widened, surprised to learn what he just saw and heard. "HA HA! You should see your face! You're not going to believe this, but that was the look on Hughes's face when I shot him!" He sadistically exclaimed while everyone had shocked looks on their faces, the girls, Deadpool, Isaac, Jacob, Shotaro and Tohka glared at him while Nan… well, he was still trembling in his own anger.

"The utter shock! The dumb confusion! You could see every emotion he felt when his own wife shot him! Oh…! It. Was. GREAT!"

"That's enough!" Mustang growled. "You were stupid enough to confess…and even more stupid to boast! Every word you say was fuel for your funeral pyre! Let me begin…WITH BURNING OUT YOUR TONGUE!" There was a furious hatred in his eyes.

 **End BGM**

He then walked forward. "Stand down, all of you. I'm dealing with him on my own…"

"No…" Nan said. "He's dealing with me, as well." There was also hatred in his eyes.

"Nan, wait!" Alex exclaimed.

"STAY BACK!" Nan yelled. "I want to see him squirm…after I found out that ENVY WAS THE ONE WHO REVIVED YOU!" He yelled.

Envy's eyes widened in shock. "Who told you that…?!"

"Who do you think, you infuriating dickhead?!" Nan growled.

Envy's eyes widened. "No…! Arthas told you…!" He exclaimed. "ARTHAS…IF I EVER SURVIVE THIS, I'LL COME BACK TO KILL YOU!"

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Arthas chuckled. "Oh, so you might think… but this was your idea. For that, you must suffer the consequences."

"Rei would've probably enjoyed this…" Zeref said.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Has anyone seen Nan this furious before?" Rei asked, but none raised their hands as she sweatdropped. "Oh dear…"

"This ought to be interesting." Lelouch said.

"I just hope he doesn't get consumed in his hatred…" Mavis hoped.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Come on, let's have these two deal with Envy." Jerso said as they tried to leave, but Envy blocked them.

"I don't remember giving you permission to leave. I still owe you a punishment fo-" Mustang snapped his fingers, and Envy's tongue was burned off… and then Nan unleashed a fire stream at him as he cried out in pain.

 **BGM: Rage Awakened (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"Keep your eyes on us, Envy… you're the only one who should be concerned about us!" Mustang growled as Envy glared at them before turning back to normal. "It's kind of interesting how quickly the tongue can be rendered into a bubbling grease! It's surprisingly easy to burn, isn't it?"

"Ed, you guys go on ahead, I'll stay with the Colonel and Nan." Riza ordered.

"We'll stay behind too." Alex said as Julia and Tristina nodded.

"Fair enough." Riza said as the others took off while Isaac took one look at Nan in concern before running off.

 _Nan… just don't go too crazy…_ Isaac thought.

"So, you've been rather doggoning in pursuit of Hughes's killer… you're a true friend…TO THE VERY END!" He yelled, transforming into his monster form.

"Holy shit, that's scary!" Alex exclaimed.

Nan didn't say anything, in fact, he wasn't afraid, he was more or less furious.

"Keep your distance!" Mustang ordered.

"Out of respect for your tireless quest for vengeance, I'll give you the fight you're looking for. I'm not exactly treading lightly in this body. So I guess-" Suddenly, Mustang snapped his fingers and Nan unleashing another fire stream at Envy's eyes, causing him to roar in agony.

"What's it like to have the fluid in your eyes boil? I'd imagine it might sting a little!" Mustang growled.

"Damn you…!" Envy exclaimed, only for him to get burned up once more by the two.

"I can't believe you'd actually give us a bigger target. Did you actually think increasing your size would increase your chances of winning?!" Nan asked. "You motherfucking idiot! Stand up, you shitheaded excuse for a monster… go ahead and regenerate, I want to hear you SCREAM BEFORE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" He yelled.

 _Nan…_ Julia's eyes widened. _This… this isn't you!_

 _My god… Nan…_ Alex thought.

 _This boy...! I wouldn't be in so much pain…if Arthas kept his big mouth shut…! And Mustang… this is the guy who boiled Lust to death!_ Envy thought before slamming his tail into something and debris went flying everywhere, luckily not hitting them but he used this to his advantage and ran off.

 **End BGM**

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING COWARD!" Nan yelled as he ran off.

"Nan, wait!" Alex tried to catch him.

"STAY BACK! WE'LL HANDLE THIS DOUCHEBAG!" Nan yelled and took off.

"Stay here, Lieutenant!" Mustang ordered and joined Nan.

* * *

 _A little ways forward…_

"Do you think Nan is doing okay? I've never seen him so angry." Happy said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I bet he's calm down right about now." Natsu said, only to hear an explosion. "…I hope…"

"I just hope he doesn't do anything reckless…" Erza said.

"This is Nan we're talking about here. I'm sure his anger disappeared." Dante said.

"You've never seen him angry, haven't you?" Hina asked.

"Nope. I've seen him annoyed, but never angry."

"He _has_ been angry before, but never downright furious." Kai said. "In fact, I could see the hatred in his eyes."

Isaac froze up. _Hatred…_ He thought. _Oh no… don't tell me I've rubbed off on him!_ His eyes widened just thinking about it while Scar noticed this.

"It's about your friend, isn't it?" He asked. "And the Flame Alchemist, as well?" He added, causing Isaac to snap out of it and saw Ed standing there as well as they both nodded. "It wasn't that long ago that I was a monster, I understand the burning desire for revenge all too well. The way they're headed… they're going to destroy themselves in their own hatred and it's doubtful they'll ever recover."

Isaac tensed up. _Nan…don't you dare go that way, buddy… I don't want to lose my best friend like this._

They then heard an explosion and saw the hallway from afar light up before extinguishing.

* * *

 _Behind them…_

Envy screamed and was tossed from an explosion and then he took off before the smoke cleared, showing the immense hatred from their eyes. "Show yourself, Envy!" Nan ordered.

"Dammit…!" He growled and ran off.

"Come out now, otherwise I'm gonna ignite your bone marrow!" Mustang ordered, and then they heard footsteps as they turned around to take down Envy…only to see Hughes.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Hughes asked as those two lightly froze for a split second and then he ran after them. _Stupid humans! They won't kill their friend!_

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

But Envy was sorely mistaken, for he immediately got burned by the two. "AAAAAAGH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE TO INCINERATE YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

"Maes Hughes is dead, that's a fact!" Mustang said. "And you invoked his image, you must be a glutton for punishment!" He exclaimed as they both used their fire to knock Envy into a wall.

"DAMMIT!" Envy yelled in agony. "I'LL SHOW YOU REAL PUNISHMENT!" He ran forward, but together, the two burned his eyes out. "AAAGH! MY EYES! THEY'RE GONE!"

"So, I'm curious… were you trying to get close so we wouldn't use heavy fire?" Mustang asked. "No one told you that I can do pin-point aiming? Too bad for you…BECAUSE I CAN!" He yelled, as the two burned up the Homonculus again, as he screamed in agony.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Alex growled. "Like hell I'm going to sit around here and do nothing!" She said. "Come on, you guys."

"Right!" Julia nodded as she, Tristina and Riza followed her.

* * *

 _Inside…_

Envy screamed before running away from the enraged guys and hopped into a pit as they glared into it. "You're not getting away, you fucker…" Nan growled.

* * *

 _With the girls…_

The four of them walked in and on guard, looking around in case if Envy would attack them, while unknown to them, Envy spotted them and had a genius idea.

* * *

 _With Mustang…_

Mustang walked along a hallway while Nan decided to take a different path as he walked alone, unaware of himself being watched…and then he quickly turned and was about to snap his fingers…to see Riza and the girls aiming their Keyblades (Sword, in Alex's case) at Mustang.

 **End BGM**

"…I thought we told you to stay behind." Mustang said.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't just sit there, sir." Riza told them. "Where's Envy?"

"He outran the two of us. Nan and I decided to split up and look for him. This place is like a labyrinth… you might as well help me now that you're here. Stay right by my side." He ordered as they followed him… until they aimed their weapons directly at Mustang, as he stopped walking and looked at them.

"…What are you four doing?" He asked, raising his hands up. "Do you know what your weapons are pointed at?"

"Hmph, don't make us laugh." Riza said. "When it's just the two of us, the Colonel calls me by my first name, Riza."

Mustang's eyes widened and then jumped back, turning back into Envy. "So you two were that close, were you?"

 **BGM: The Intrepid (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

"I lied." Riza said, shooting her gun directly at his forehead and taking him down. "But it was still very nice for you to fall for it, Envy."

"And now you can do us the favor by dying." Alex said, using Frost Strike on Envy while Julia and Tristina quickly shot Envy with Firaga, and then Riza quickly shot Envy several times with her pistol and rifle.

"Ow…! That HURTS!" Envy yelled, transforming his hand to a green tentacle and slicing Riza's and Julia's shoulder. They winced at this, but Riza kept firing. "Dammit…! You're really annoying with that thing!" He exclaimed, as he grabbed the four of them and threw them to the side after slamming them on the ground. "HA HA! I'LL DUMP YOU AT THEIR FEET LIKE A RAG!" He yelled before he got roasted alive.

Envy looked to see Mustang and Nan walking to them and then Nan's other hand summoned Deathcalibur's Will. Oh yeah, he was really furious. "What in the fucking hell are you doing to my friends…and Mustang's Lieutenant?" Nan asked darkly.

Mustang looked at the girls. "Don't interfere, you four… We told you we'd take care of him ourselves." He said before he and Nan shared their death glares on Envy.

"You damn humans…! Don't you un-" Mustang roasted him while Envy was hit by dark lightning and Nan's fire as they kept going at it while Envy was screaming in agonizing pain while they all looked at the two in horror.

"Nan…j-just stop…!" Julia begged, but unfortunately… Nan wasn't listening. He was consumed in his own hatred… and they unleashed hell on Envy once more before he started disintegrating…and then his real form popped out and landed on the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Dammit…! This again…!" He tried not to cry…but then Nan stepped on him.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

"So this is your true form, then…" Mustang darkly said. "You're _ugly_. Envy means jealously, that's what your name means, right?" He asked while Nan added pressure on his foot, nearly flattening him. "I get it…"

Envy looked up at them, tears forming in his eyes. "Please don't…!" He said as Nan aimed Lavatein's Blaze at him while Mustang got his hand ready. "No, don't!" He begged, desperately trying to squirm out of Nan's foot.

"And jealously…is fucking ugly." Nan growled.

"No! I don't want to die! NO! NOOO!"

"We're not giving you a choice!" Mustang said. "NOW BURN IN HELL!" He said as the two got ready to finish the creature off… until Riza aimed her gun at Mustang, cocking it while Julia and Alex aimed their blades at Nan, tears running down their cheeks, causing both of them to freeze up and looked at their girls, while Tristina looked at Julia and Alex in shock. "And what on earth are you two doing?"

"That's enough, you two!" Riza said. "I'll deal with him from here."

"Don't you get it… he deserves to die…! He's as good as finished!" Nan growled.

"No… he doesn't need to go out that way… not from you, Nan!" Julia sobbed.

"This… this isn't you!" Alex sobbed.

"Drop your weapon…" Mustang ordered.

"I can't obey that! Just put your hand down and drop your Keyblades." Riza ordered.

"DAMMIT! I WON'T ASK AGAIN!" Mustang yelled, but then suddenly, the floor moved up from Nan's foot as Envy went flying and then he was grabbed by Isaac, and he was joined by Ed and Scar.

"Ah, Isaac…" Nan said, aiming his hand at him. "I'll be taking that." He said…when suddenly Umbreon used Iron Tail on his crotch as he cried out in agony and fell on his knees, but apparently, that didn't seem to erase Nan's hatred, much to Umbreon's shock.

"Give it to us right now!" Mustang ordered.

"No, I won't." Isaac said.

"That thing…deserves the worst death possible…!" Nan growled.

"No… he doesn't!"

"GIVE HIM TO US!" Mustang ordered. "OR I'LL BURN UP YOUR HAND WITH HIM!"

"TRY IT, THEN!" Ed yelled. "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT, FINE! BUT FIRST, MAYBE YOU TWO NEED TO TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT YOUR FACES!" He yelled, then looking directly at Mustang. "IS THAT THE FACE YOU WANT TO WEAR WHILE LEADING THIS COUNTRY?! WELL, IS IT?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE, COLONEL?! ANOTHER MONSTER?!"

 _"And then, in turn… they'll protect the ones they love. It seems the least we tiny humans can do for each other."_

 _"You've got my support. But you could've just asked me." Hughes said. "It oughta be fun to watch, though… and maybe it might do some good."_

"Are you becoming a beast?" Scar asked. "Giving into its passion? You can if you want to, I won't stop you two for giving into revenge."

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed.

"What right do I have for someone from taking vengeance? But still, I shudder to think what kind of world a man held captive by his own hate would create…once he becomes its ruler!" Scar said as Mustang's eyes widened.

 **End BGM**

"Colonel, that being said, I have no intention on letting him live. I'll dispose of him."

"But I did it… I finally ran him down…!"

"I know that! But still!" Her hand started shaking. "But still… you and Nan are about to do something reckless, this will not help… not your country or your friends! This is pure hatred…and I will not let it take you!"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"You're better… I know you two are better than that…" She said as Mustang flashbacked to all the good times he had with Hughes.

"…If you're going to shoot me, shoot me… but then, after you've done _that_ Lieutenant… what will you do?"

"…I can tell you that I have no intention on carrying on by myself. This fight will be my last… once this is all over, I'm going to end my life and remove my secrets of Flame Alchemy from the world!"

Mustang growled as he swung his arm over to an empty hallway and snapped his fingers, causing a massive explosion. "That can't happen. I can't afford to lose you… what kind of madness is this… scolded by a couple of kids, lectured by a man who has been my enemy…" He turned to Riza. "And you… I've done it again, I've hurt you… how foolish can one man be?"

He then walked to her and then lowered Riza's gun. "Please forgive me…" He said before falling to the ground while Riza followed suit, as Isaac gave Envy over to Ed before walking to Nan who was already tearing up.

"Hey…"

"Don't look at me…" Nan said. "You saw what I've become…" He said. "I've become someone else… someone who's not me…"

"You sure have…" Isaac muttered.

"What kind of a guy am I… I've hurt Julia and Alex by… by not responding to her…"

"Believe me, I've done the same thing once…and it's pretty ironic that I'M the one trying to keep anyone from losing control." Isaac said. "Getting slapped on the cheek in my own hatred for something wasn't exactly my idea of fun, but it did snap me out of it… or was it someone to slap me awake? I can never tell…"

Tristina clenched her fists, remembering the time when Deadpool tried to slap him silly to wake him up. She reminded herself to kill Deadpool for that, and she still needs to.

"Nan…" Alex knelt down. "I know you're angry that Envy wanted to revive me and I completely understand that. You wanted me to rest peacefully, that's what you wanted… and Envy ruined everything. Believe me, I want to lay the smackdown on him too, but hatred isn't going to get you anywhere."

Julia hugged him from behind, trying her hardest to cry loudly. "Nan… I didn't want to lose you in your own hatred against Envy…! You almost lost me when I nearly killed Rei… I don't want you to go down that same road." She said, sobbing on his back. "You're very special to me…and I don't want to ever lose you!"

"Julia…" Nan looked at her and then noticed the Zelda doll peeking out of his pocket as his eyes widened and his eyes trembled. "Everyone… I-I'm sorry…" He said, bursting into tears while Isaac gently put him on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Just be glad we stopped you before things really got out of hand." Isaac said as Tristina's eyes widened.

 _Th-This reminds me of…!_

 _"Isaac… I'm so sorry for what I've done! I didn't mean for this to happen… I just wanted to heal and I… I…pushed you away…!"_

 _"Shh, it's okay, Tristina… I forgive you for what you've done."_

Tristina snapped out of it. _I lost myself in my own hatred for Rei, and even before that I pushed Isaac away when I needed him the most... but he forgave me for what I've done… and they're doing the same with Nan…_ She thought as she clenched her fists. _All this time… I've been running away… but…_

Tristina turned around to see an image of Primal Heart, glaring at her. _Running away from this pain… and turning into that abomination…_ She thought. _What's the point of running anymore?_

Tristina looked directly in Primal Heart's eyes. _I'm no monster… just a human who went astray… that's what we are. Not a monster… just human._ She thought. _It's time for me to move on._

"Umbre?" Umbreon turned her head to look at Tristina as she looked back at her Pokemon and then the image of Primal Heart disappeared.

"Hey there, you cute little thing." Tristina smiled, giving Umbreon a big smile.

"Umbre!" Umbreon cried and jumped into her hands, affectionately rubbing her head into her chest and licking her cheek. The Tristina she once knew has returned.

Isaac turned his gaze from Nan to Tristina as she was giggling at Umbreon licking her cheeks as he then chuckled. _Welcome back, Tristina._ He thought.

 **End BGM**

"You two are a couple of morons!" Envy spoke up as they looked at him. "Some nice, flowery words…and vain empathy?! You make me sick to my stomach. Are you humans such pathetic worms?! Why couldn't you just listen to your gut and do what you want to? Colonel Mustang… have you forgotten? Your pal Scar was going to kill you!"

He looked at Nan. "Nan! You forgotten that I was the one responsible for reviving your old girlfriend, so you should be killing me right about now! What happened to your hatred?!"

Then he looked at Scar. "And what's more, wasn't he the one who killed the parents of the pipsqueak's girly friend? Oh yeah, and what about that little girl who became a chimera? Scar was responsible for her death too…and as for you, have you completely forgotten your hatred for what they did to your Ishvalan countrymen?"

He then turned to Riza. "And then this woman! She has the arrogance to claim the sight of a hawk!"

He then looked at Julia. "And this woman says she's moved on from being a monster! How could you not strike her down?! You guys will never get ano-"

"We're no monsters, Envy." Tristina said. "We're only humans that gone astray…but guess what? That's what makes us human, you sorry excuse of a tadpole." Envy's eyes widened at this.

Nan's eyes widened. _Did she say what I think she said?!_

 _She moved on._ Julia smiled.

"…This is the perfect time!" Envy exclaimed after being insulted. "The ultimate opportunity! Hate and weep! Kill and be killed! Fight each other! Grovel in the dirt! How could you all team up…?! You're way on the point of kissing and making up!" He looked at Ed. "Right, pipsqueak? Right Hawkeye? Mustang? Scar? Nan? Tristina? Isaac? Julia? Alex?"

None of them said a word as he looked around. "There's no way…! No, no you can't…! Never… ever…! It's impossible! How could you?! How could you do it?! HOOOOOOW?!"

"…Now I see." Ed muttered. "You're jealous. You're jealous of humans, aren't you?"

Tristina walked forward as she looked at the tadpole-like creature in Ed's hand. "We humans, according to you we're supposed to be nothing when compared to Homunculi… and yet, when we're beaten, when we stray and fall, we face the challenge again and again. Our loved ones are always there to pick us back up." She said, glancing at her friends and Umbreon. "And you're jealous… you envy us because of that."

 **BGM: Consonance (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _"Fool, you have to forsake one little village for an entire country."_

 _"Too bad you don't have the stomach to do the logical thing."_

 _"Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you, boy?"_

 _"Ha ha, I really shouldn't be surprised. That's just as all you humans are."_

 _"This time I'll go for a younger, cuter model! What do you say?"_

 _"You humans don't make any sense to me, you throw away your lives for nothing."_

 _"Another foolish human!"_

 _"Human…"_

 _"Human…"_

Envy growled as he squirmed his way out of Ed's grip. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Hold on a second!" Ed exclaimed as he tried to grab him. "Idiot, where are you going?" he asked, only to be bitten by him. "Ow!" He said as Envy hopped off and landed on the ground, causing Riza and Alex to aim their weapons at him.

"Wait." Scar stopped them. "He won't last long."

Envy slowly crawled. "Humiliating… ending up so pathetic like this…" He looked at them. "Trampled on by humans… those loathsome fiends… we useless people…" He directly looked at Ed and Tristina. "What's worse… out of all the scum out there, you two had to be the ones, didn't you?" He asked before he started crying uncontrollably and landing on his face while everyone looked at him.

"Damn… dammit, dammit! I've been humiliated… HUMILIATED! Me? Envy… jealous of you… of you humans?! I'm a Homunculus! How can this pipsqueak and monster see through me?!" Tears fell on the ground. "It's the ultimate humiliation…!"

He then sat down, crying until he suddenly started laughing. "Let's see how this silly little alliance of yours… can hold up!" He started digging into his mouth. "Oh well, best of luck to that, pipsqueak…!" He said and then pulled out the Philosopher's Stone from his mouth. And soon, he squeezed the Philosopher's Stone until it shattered into blood, as he collapsed on the ground and began to dissolve into dust. "Goodbye… Edward Elric…" Those were Envy's last words before he disappeared completely.

"He took the easy way out by killing himself…" Nan muttered. "Cowardly bastard…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Sloth groaned as there was a spike going through his mouth, but he immediately destroyed it by crushing it, and then his jaw healed itself.

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Officers came into the scene. "Monster!"

"What is that thing?"

"Come on, get over here! Give us a hand!"

"Give you a hand?! No, we can't do that! We're under orders to kill General Armstrong!" He said and then noticed the Armstrong siblings. "General! Major!"

"You're here just in time." Olivier said. "From this point on, I'll be running the show! Help us out or we ALL die!"

The immortal mannequin soldiers showed up. "What the hell are THOSE?!" An officer asked as they quickly ran forward to deal with them, but they were shot down, but they kept going as one of them tackled an officer to the ground and was about to bite their neck, but Olivier slashed through its head.

"Bullets have no affect on them! Go for their upper jaws! If we can get rid of those, at least we won't be eaten!" She saw more approaching. "Attack in pairs and take out at least one." She readier her sword. "Get ready to fight, Central Soldiers! Show me your courage, men!"

"Let's see…where was I?" Sloth asked as he looked at the fighting soldiers. "Ah, I remember. I kill the woman general." He said but then his leg got stuck in his own chain from Armstrong.

"Oh no, you don't…!" He growled but Sloth used his other chain to hit Armstrong's bad shoulder.

"ARGH!" Armstrong growled in pain. "This would be so much easier if I could use both arms!" He said and then got punched repeatedly by the gigantic brute.

"Major!" An officer exclaimed.

"General! It's gonna kill him! Someone should help!"

"LEAVE HIM!" Olivier ordered. "THAT'S MY BROTHER! HE'S BEEN TRAINED BETTER THAN TO BE KILLED LIKE THIS!"

"This is it!" Sloth exclaimed and punched Armstrong, but with his quick thinking, he used his bad shoulder to take the blow, which of course horrified the officers, but to their amazement, Armstrong used an uppercut to knock Sloth into the air.

 **BGM: Amestris Military March (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"MY SHOULDER IS BACK!" Armstrong declared.

"Nice!" Olivier smirked.

Sloth got up in complete shock, wondering what the hell just happened as Armstrong quickly ran forward and punched Sloth several times, repeatedly jabbing him until he pushed him back and slammed his fists on the ground, as spikes rose from the ground and impaled Sloth in his stomach and mouth once more.

"My incredible strength and the art of my alchemy work BEAUTIFULLY together! You'll find the two to be an uncomfortable combination!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Armstrong mansion…_

"That's right. The Armstrong Estate is completely empty."

"Dammit! Is this where they assembled that blasted tank?!"

* * *

 _Speaking of that blasted tank…_

The tank turned its cannon and fired another shot at the building, making some of the officers panic. "This is the gate commander! Calling operations! We're taking fire from what we believe is a Briggs tank! Come in, operations!"

* * *

 _In the operations…_

"STOP SHOUTING! I CAN SEE!" He yelled. "No matter, return fire!"

"But the civilians haven't left yet, sir!"

"And if we wait, we're guaranteed to lose the main gate! Get a move on, tell the main battery-" Suddenly, there was an explosion behind him and blasting a window out. He then started coughing. "Damn… what was that?!"

Suddenly, a metal claw-like arm grabbed a hold of his neck. "So you plan to open fire on a populated area." It was Buccaneer! "You want that info to go out on the radio too?"

"When did you…?!" He asked, looking to see that his men were pinned down by Fallman and others from Briggs. "This equipment is from Briggs… how did you get it here?"

"Ah, a man formally from Command Center one who has a rather sharp memory." An officer said, referring to Fallman. "He helped us out and pointed us to the exact location!"

Buccaneer smirked. "And after that, it was a piece of cake, really! We just had to find someone who can dig a tunnel!"

"Who could pull something off like that?!"

"Would you like me to introduce you to her?"

"Wait, who in the-"

"When people ask, I say I'm a housewife." A familiar voice said. "It _does_ make sense. But today, I've shed that particular disguise… I am an Alchemist!" Izumi declared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Father was reading a book and sensed someone. "You've come alone." He closed the book and then looked directly at Hohenheim. "I've expected you to bring those boys along with you."

"What help do I need from children when I'm dealing with someone as lowly as you? To me, you're still a dwarf in a flask, Homunculus."

Father stood up. "And you're still Slave Number 23, aren't you? You gave me part of your body. Today, all these many years later, you have become a part of mine!"

Hohenheim said nothing, but glared at Father.

* * *

 _Back with Mustang and the others…_

"Does anyone have a map? I feel like we're lost…" Alex said.

"Tell me about it." Nan muttered and then looked at Julia. "How's your shoulder?"

"It stings, but I'll live." She said. "I've survived worse." She then looked at Nan. "How are you holding up?"

"I…well, I don't really know right now." He muttered. "If you guys didn't stop me, I would've turned out like you guys back in Hyperdimension…"

"What makes me wonder is why you guys didn't come out to help us when we were hurting. We wanted to heal and you guys just…you know…didn't come and help us." Tristina said.

"We DID try to help you." Isaac argued. "All you did was push us away because you were so determined to have Neptune help you heal, but that turned out to make it worse with that insane HDD."

Tristina and Julia both looked down in shame. "We might have…got… caught in the moment…" Julia admitted.

"If I recall correctly, Hina was the worst out of them all." Alex said.

Nan looked at her. "You weren't even alive, how the hell did you know she went all 'girl-on-girl' action?"

"Hey, just because I was dead doesn't mean I knew what the hell was going on." Alex said. "As soon as that weirdo revealed what Hina and Noire did, I was just completely dumbfounded… and you had to nosebleed at that."

"Hey, that world made me wonder how the hell we didn't die from too much blood loss." Isaac said. "And it also made me wonder how Mokou didn't incinerate Worldwalker…"

"She did…plenty of times. One for each time he nosebleed. Deadpool recorded it." Nan said.

"I missed that?! I was busy comforting Tristina."

"To be fair, we should've said something when we saw our girls going bisexual on us." Nan said. "But we were blind when they were in their HDD and started kissing the CPUs."

"I wasn't blind… I was aroused. You, on the other hand were too blind when Julia went all dominatrix! Do you have a thing for dominatrixes?!"

"I WAS BLIND?!" Nan asked. "How about you when you were too busy gawking at Primal Heart's breasts?! You couldn't stop looking at them… and the only dominatrix I'm interested in is Julia and I don't care if she's a dominatrix or not! She's still beautiful!"

"They were revealing, you knucklehead! And so was that dominatrix of yours!"

"Who cares if they were revealing?! Souji or someone else should've said something!"

"They were busy staring like idiots too!"

"THEN SOMEONE SHOULD'VE SAID SOMETHING!"

"Shotaro did!"

"WELL SOMEONE SHOULD'VE SAID THAT BEFORE HE ALMOST MADE MINCE MEAT OUT OF OUR GIRLS, YOU SLOWPOKE!"

"I'M A SLOWPOKE?! WHO'S THE GUY THAT WANTED TO BE PUNISHED FROM HER DOMINATRIX!"

"DON'T YOU PIN THIS ON ME, FIRE HEAD!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FIRE HEAD?!"

"YOU, BECAUSE YOU HAD PRIMAL HEART WITH YOU AND I COULD TELL YOU WANTED HER TO BURN YOU!"

"I SAID NO SUCH THING, YOU IDIOT!"

Cue Umbreon and her Iron Tail…

"AAAAGH!" Both boys screamed.

"Those two act like brothers…" Alex sighed.

"Tell me about it." Tristina giggled.

"Those two… what are we going to do with them?" Julia giggled.

"Oh, can i-AAAAGH!" They both got roasted by Nan's Charizard who came out of his Pokeball. Apparently, he was getting annoyed by their idiotic bickering.

"Would you mind being quiet? Otherwise the enemy will hear us." Scar said in annoyance.

"You'd think the others would've heard us, considering how loud these two got." Riza muttered before sighing. "Listen, even if he won't… I'd like to say thank you. We couldn't have snapped them out of it ourselves."

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I don't know if that means anything to you. I'm sure the last thing any Ishvalan wants to hear is that they've done a kindness for someone like me." She looked directly at Mustang. "But you did, it was you who brought him back…back to himself." She stopped walking as Scar looked at her after stopping a few feet in front of her. "So thank you."

Scar's eyes widened and looked away. "Your gratitude is unnecessary."

 **End BGM**

"I don't mean to sound like I'm intruding or anything, but… what the hell went on before you came to our world?" Ed asked. "What's this about healing?"

"Well, let's just say we've been tortured by Voldemort." Tristina said.

"Volde…who?" Ed asked. "What did he look like."

"Well…" Tristina summoned her Keyblade and drew Voldemort on a wall, looking exactly like the dark wizard. "He looked like this."

"Uh, you forgot his ears, nose and hair." Mustang pointed out.

"He didn't have any of those." Tristina said.

Ed blinked. "So how the hell was he able to breathe? Not to mention how the hell he was able to hear."

"I've wondered that myself for a long time." Nan shrugged.

"We were also tortured by a certain bitch named Kyoka." Julia said, drawing her from her Keyblade as Ed looked at this.

"So…this Kyoka person was like the boogeyman, but is actually a girl?" Ed asked.

"Hmm, when you put it that way…" Julia said.

"Unfortunately, that nightmare refused to go away…" Tristina said. "The next time we see her, I'm going to wipe that smirk off of her face."

"Oh yeah, I'll join you…and I'm sure the girls would want a crack at her too. I'll be there to watch her squirm and hear her scream and beg for mercy." Julia smirked before realizing what she said. "…I think I still have some dominatrix in me." She sweatdropped.

"Could you dress up as a dominatrix and repeat that line? I didn't quite catch that." Nan said, only to get slapped on the head by Alex.

"Pervert…"

"I was only joking, Alex!" _As much as I WANT to see Julia in a dominatrix outfit again…_

Alex giggled. "I know."

* * *

 _Above Central…_

The tank fired another shot at Central Command. "Right. Right. Copy that! Hey, that's enough, you can stop shooting! Cease fire, cease fire!"

"Attention Central soldiers! Attention Central Soldiers! Briggs' forces have taken the operation center!"

 **BGM: To Be King**

"Damn those Briggs cowards!"

"Central forces, cease all hostility immediately! I repeat, we have your general in custody!"

"Grrr, you were using the tank as a distraction to hide your true purpose, using your alchemy to dig that tunnel!"

Izumi smirked. "Now you're catching on!"

* * *

 _With the Armstrong siblings…_

"What was that? I didn't copy, repeat!" An officer requested while everyone else was taking down the mannequin soldiers. "What? Are you sure?"

"What is it?"

"The operations center! It's been over run by Briggs Forces! They've captured General Kremman!" He replied as Olivier overheard this, so she grabbed the phone.

"Operations, is Buccaneer there?"

The man gasped and turned to Buccaneer. "Sir!"

"It's getting bad out here, we have a large number of pale humanoid monsters on the loose! They're hard to kill and worse, they're man eaters! No matter what happens, do _NOT_ open any gates, you hear me? We can't allow a single one into the city! We need to destroy them, right here… right now!"

"Yes, General." Buccaneer said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere in the command center…_

"Kremman's making all the wrong decisions, what is he thinking?" A man asked as an officer opened up the door. "From now on, I'm in command!" They opened the doors to Bradley's office. "As of now, THIS is operations!"

He walked over to Bradley's desk. _The Fuhrer's chair, a varitable throne. If we win this battle, it just might be mine!_

He went over to touch it, but then the door opened up to reveal the man eating soldiers as they went over to them while the others looked on in horror.

* * *

 _Back with the siblings…_

Armstrong turned his head to see more of them coming. "More?! Will they ever stop coming?!"

Olivier slashed one away and backed up to a soldier. "Sorry General, but what in the hell are these things?" An officer asked.

"The immortal legion, as promised. Created by fusing human souls inside of mannequin bodies. Soldiers with no fear of death. Hmph, just think, this is what your masters wanted for all of you men!"

Sloth started regenerating from the spikes that Armstrong created as an officer noticed this after fending off another mannequin soldier. "That monster can still move?!"

"How many times do we have to kill that thing?!"

Armstrong clenched his fist. "As many times as it takes!" He said as Sloth suddenly ran forward, but he missed them and slammed into a wall. "He really is a tenacious one, isn't he?" Sloth turned around and quickly ran forward. "No!" Armstrong exclaimed as he tried to skewer the beast once more, but Sloth ran them over before he could.

"Major Armstrong!" An officer exclaimed as he ran forward.

"Stay back!" Armstrong ordered.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

Armstrong looked at him. "She and I are the ones she's after. Keep your distance!"

One of the officers looked around to try to stop Sloth and then spotted a chain belonging to Sloth.

"Must…kill her! Such a stubborn woman! That general…!"

Armstrong got in front of his sister, and putting his arm behind him, telling her to stay back…and then Sloth launched himself to the two.

"NOW, PULL!" An officer ordered as Sloth slammed into the chains as several officers desperately tried to keep Sloth from killing the two, but Sloth was persistent, he was pushing through and pulling the men with him.

"DIG INTO IT, MEN!"

"Both of you, run now while you can!"

"What?!" Olivier asked in shock.

"This way, please quickly!"

"Major, go… now!"

"…You would have me run away from this…?" He asked, flashing back to his days at tearing down Ishval. "The mere thought of fleeing…leaving the battlefield in disgrace… I SWEAR ON MY LIFE SUCH A THING WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!" He yelled, punching the ground and then Sloth went to take them down…until a gigantic fist slammed into Sloth and he was launched into a wall.

The siblings stared at the fist in confusion as a door opened up from the knuckles as a few mannequins fell on the ground. "You refuse to run, that's impressive." A woman said as she walked out to reveal Izumi.

 **BGM: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You're a fine man, hmph… but I already got a man a hundred times finer than you!" She smirked while cracking her knuckles.

"And who are you?" Olivier asked.

"Hmm… a female officer. You must be the indomitable General Armstrong, then. That subordinated of yours, the one who has the Mohawk, he asked me to come and help you."

Olivier looked away. "That man… who asked him?"

Sloth got up. "Such a pain…!" He exclaimed and ran straight for them, but Izumi grabbed him by the arm and threw him over and up in the air, causing Olivier and Armstrong to look on in shock while Sloth just kept flying.

"Honey! Comin' at ya!"

"Right!" Sig nodded and when the beast got close, Sig punched him really hard and sending Sloth flying…and Armstrong and Olivier jawdropped in disbelief.

"…Extraordinary, who is he?" Armstrong asked after recovering from shock.

"He's my husband!" Izumi grinned, as Armstrong could see a twinkle in Sig's eye.

 **BGM: Amestris Military March**

Armstrong was amazed to see the man as Sig did a manly pose and showing off his muscles…and for some bizarre reason, Sig's pecs twitched as Armstrong did the same thing…and his pecs did the same thing. "INCREDIBLE POWER! RESPECTABLE MUSCLES!" He yelled and then the two shook each others hands.

* * *

 _With Deadpool…_

"My manly senses are tingling!" Deadpool said, taking out his tablet. "Oh ho ho! Armstrong and Sig just met!"

"WE'RE MISSING THAT?!" The Keyblade Girls yelled.

Tohka sighed. "I wanted to see that in person…" She complained.

"Elfman's now in third place!" Deadpool said.

"I wonder how Elfman feels…" Lucy said.

* * *

 _At Magnolia…_

"Big brother Elf? Are you okay?" Lisanna asked.

"I don't know…I feel as if someone is out-manning me." Elfman said. "…And I don't like it."

* * *

 _Back with the manly men…_

Sloth ran forward and attempted to punch the men, but with their combined manly powers, they started beating the living crap out of Sloth until he eventually landed on top of a spike going through his stomach, then the two did a fist bump and then shook each others hands again, a twinkle showing in their eyes.

 **End BGM**

Sloth painfully got up, his hand reaching for the spike. "Ow…! It hurts…!"

"Will that monster ever stay down?!" Armstrong asked, but much to their relief, Sloth's hand disappeared and he slowly started to fade away.

"Am I…dying now…? For real…? What is dying like? Such a pain… to think about it… but such a pain… living… too…" He said before disappearing completely too.

Armstrong groaned and fell on one knee. "Major!" The soldiers exclaimed as Armstrong was still standing and then Sig placed a hand on his back as the two looked at each other and grinned.

Olivier smiled and then turned around to some officers. "All that's left are scrawny mannequins! Get a move on and eliminate them!"

"Right!" They ran off and then suddenly, Olivier felt light headed and collapsed onto a piece of rubble.

"I think I'm going to need a moment…" She muttered.

"Right! We can handle the rest from here, sir!"

She looked at Izumi. "I don't know who you are, but thank you for the help."

Izumi smiled. "It was my pleasure."

"With skills like yours, I'm surprised I haven't heard of you."

"My skills? I'm a housewife and an Alchemist, nothing more. You _have_ met the Elric brothers, haven't you? They're like family to me."

"Wait, does that mean you're Izumi Curtis?" Armstrong perked up after hearing Olivier's question.

"Mhm! That's me."

"So I assume the Elrics are here too."

"Yeah, I imagine they are."

Armstrong stood up after a moment of silence. "Well now… I supposed we should take care of the rest of these dummies. Tell me the truth, can you stand?"

Olivier stood up. "Don't ask stupid questions."

"Hold on a second, you're severely injured!" Izumi tried to stop her. "You should take it easy."

Armstrong chuckled. "Now that's rich. We adults can't be caught lounging about while the youngsters do the work for us!"

"We carry the burden of this world now. But none of us are going to be around here forever. We have to show the next generation how it's done!" Olivier said.

Izumi grinned and Sig walked over to them. "You make a good point. We'd like to help."

"We'd appreciate it. Together, the two of you seem almost invincible!" Armstrong said.

"Yes, well… I wouldn't try and build us up too much. Apparently, I'm one of the ones they've marked for a sacrifice. I'll lend you a quick hand, and then I'll get the hell out of here. I won't give him a chance to catch me."

* * *

 _With Father…_

"How is it that you know about the Heroes of Light, Hohenheim?" Father asked.

"How do I know about them, you ask?" Hohenheim smirked. "Simple, a friend of mine checks in every once in a while. Professor Jacob, to be exact."

"Professor Jacob?"

"Yes, I've met him a long time ago. He's immortal just like I am, but this is because he was trapped in a void and he got out not too long ago. Apparently, this gave him immortality after the Malevolent Seven destroyed his home."

"The Malevolent Seven? Yes, I've heard about them… they got in our way whenever we tried to slow down the heroes on several occasions. The most notable of their attacks was after Charles zi Britannia was killed. I did some research on these Transformers and I came across one called Unicron…and as I did research on him, I found he's the founder of the Malevolent Seven."

"Did you tell your Legion friends about this?"

"I did, but they didn't seem too worried about them, calling them a minor nuisance. Even after they've attacked Hogwarts and invaded Hyperdimension, they didn't seem too worried, still calling them minor nuisances and not a huge threat to the universe."

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

"MINOR NUISANCE?!" Vilgax yelled in disgust.

"Hmph, I've never been so insulted in my life." Black Doom said.

"Those Legion fools don't realize who they're messing with." Unicron growled.

* * *

 _Back with Father…_

"I, however, can see right through the Malevolent Seven. I imagine they will attack soon, but I do not know when." Father said.

"Hmph. Professor Jacob said he wanted to destroy them himself, but he was warned not to be consumed in his hatred… and then he told me he had to go and find the Keyblade Wielders before it was too late."

"And how did you know about these Wielders?"

"Every once in a while, he sends me pictures of the Wielders doing various things, and some of them includes people like those knuckleheads from Fairy Tail, with the help of a man named Zen Fudo, of course."

"I see… So you knew about them from your friend. Very well…" He said when he suddenly disappeared as Father looked around before getting impaled in the back as Hohenheim had a painful look in his eyes. "So you became friends with those meddling fools. You've become lost in their ways of their asinine attempts to save these worlds… so I will get rid of one of the professor's friends… by becoming a perfect being!"

He dug deeper. "There is a Philosopher's Stone buried within you. I intend to take it." He said before his eyes widened and pulled back as his hand started shaking violently and glared at Hohenheim. "What have you done?!"

"You might say I simply done what you wouldn't." He turned to him. "You don't realize… you have cast aside something every bit as important as your emotions."

"And what could be so important?"

"Don't expect to win this battle so easily. Not when you're fighting us."

* * *

 _Somewhere with Al…_

Yoki cried out in frustration as he had driven a car into a pothole. "Give it up, it's no use." Marcoh said. "The tire is definitely stuck."

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Heinkell scolded. "If we don't hurry, the eclipse is going to start!"

"Shut your mouth!" Yoki exclaimed. "Come on and get in the car already!"

"Well, since you asked nicely…" Marcoh muttered as they tried to push the car out.

"Doctor Marcoh, please stand back." Al requested. "Mister Heinkell and I can handle this on our own."

Unaware of them, a man walked by them undetected. "Well, I'm sure you can, but still…"

"We're fine! Let us take care of it." Heinkell said and then Marcoh stepped back and the two started pushing.

* * *

 _Back in Central Command…_

Buccaneer took down several mannequin soldiers while saving three women. "Get yourselves to the operations center, and I mean now!"

"Oh, right!"

"Thank you so much!"

The three of them ran off while Buccaneer smirked and then walked outside. "You know, these mannequins are taking out so many Central soldiers, they're doing most of our job for us!" He said, looking at the courtyard outside. "…Let's keep moving. We'll take the main gate."

"Yes sir!" Fallman exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Izumi and Sig…_

Izumi and Sig easily took down several mannequin soldiers without even breaking a sweat. "Aww, no fair… at least give us a chance." A soldier complained as they heard gunfire and turned to an old man firing at the mannequin soldiers.

"Stop this, you beast! How dare you!" He was pinned against a railing and pointing his gun at them. "How can you attack me, you're supposed to obey every order we gave you, no matter what! This must be a good gentleman lie! He lied to us about you!"

The soldiers were getting closer. "Get back! Stay away from me!" His gun ran out of bullets. "I'm not one of the targets you're after! I'm not supposed to die!"

The soldiers were suddenly blasted away as he then looked to see Izumi standing in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but you have my sincere thanks! Please, join my security detail! I-I'll see to it that you're taken care of and-" Izumi punched him in the gut.

"This good gentleman you spoke of earlier, I wonder if you'd be so kind to tell me a bit more about him."

* * *

 _With the Armstrong siblings…_

The two walked into Bradley's office after being bandaged up and seeing the bloody mess. "This place is a mess." Olivier said.

"Will you be taking over the command here, sir?" An officer asked.

"I don't know why anyone would sit there and become an easy target. Let's go."

"Right!"

"Olivier, look!" Armstrong pointed out and looking down a huge staircase.

Olivier looked in. "Where does this lead?"

"Looks like it goes quite a ways down!" An officer replied.

"Is that where the mannequin soldiers came from?"

"If that's the case, the passageway might lead to underground."

"Yes. Right. Copy that." A soldier turned to Olivier. "General! Buccaneer and his squad took the main gate. There was little resistance and few were injured. We also control the main entrance. They're secured tanks and are currently taking up positions."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Buccaneer squad, maintain your position. And be absolutely sure not to open the gates until every last one of those mannequin soldiers has been done away with."

"Copy that."

"This is the west gate. Briggs White squad has taken control."

"North Gate, Black Squad is in control!"

"Blue Squad has the east gate!"

"Yellow squad has taken the armory!"

"General Armstrong, you know what this means… We are now in control of most of the command center. We've done it, we've beaten them!"

Everyone cheered and celebrated as everyone threw their hats into the air while Fallman laughed and then realized something. "I guess the Colonel didn't make it here in time."

"VICTORY!" The soldiers yelled and kept repeating.

Olivier put down the phone. It was a well-earned victory.

"Greetings, I am back." A voice said as Olivier's eyes widened while everyone else had confused looks on their faces. "And judging by the mess I see, it would appear things have gotten quite out of hand during my absence now, wouldn't it? As of now, I am personally taking over command. We will get rid of the rebels. All available forces, it's time to fight!"

Olivier growled. "He's back… King Bradley!"

"That bastard's still alive?" Buccaneer asked.

"Where is he?! Which side will he attack us from?!" A soldier asked.

Fallman ran over to see where Bradley might be and then to his horror, he saw Bradley front and center and kept walking, as he gasped in shock.

"Salute his excellency, Fuhrer Bradley!" A soldier ordered as several soldiers saluted as Bradley kept walking with his sword out until he stopped walking, glaring directly at the center.

* * *

 _Back with Father and Hohenheim…_

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"There was Surgence, the renowned master carpenter. He was often called to the palace for repairs. Do you remember him? His son Izure had deep admiration for his father, he worked hard to follow in his footsteps. And then there's the florist, Cayah, I've rarely met such a compassionate woman."

Father glared at Hohenheim. "Sahri the stablehand, could never get his fill of liquor. Trust me, I had to drink for him. Tommy's boyhood dream was to become a respected scholar, Gidorush was known as a cook, he was fired one time for feeding a starving vagran without charging him."

"And my fellow slave, Ondoll, he bitterly considered me his rival because I was favored by our master. Sol, a somewhat remorseless reprobate, he was awaiting execution. He was probably one of the most determined to get one last shot at you."

"And just how would he go about that?" Father asked before realizing something.

"Every single one of these tortured souls has now invaded your being." He said as Father looked at his hand. "You're contaminated, and each soul inside you is working with me…working to see your destruction."

"I'm supposed to believe your Philosopher's Stone has individual wills? Those souls were reduced to mere energy!"

"I'm not surprised you'd find it impossible. I was convinced I'd be driven mad trying to sort out the oceans of screaming voices within me. But I had plenty of time to converse with each and every one of them. That was one of the few benefits of this undying body that you gave to me."

"You actually spoke with them?!"

"That's right, unlike you, I listened to what they had to say. It took time, but I learned each and every soul. 536,329, the people you trapped inside of me."

Father's eyes widened and then a spike from inside of Father emerged out of his forehead as he groaned in agony. "Why you…!" He exclaimed as the spike was reduced to nothing as he glared at Hohenheim.

"Return to the nothing you were born of. Your flask has broken, dwarf. We will destroy you…and that container of yours is the first to go!"

Spikes shot out everywhere from Father, including his mouth as he groaned in agony. "All we have to do is tear through that leather bag that you designed to look like me…and you will be reduced to dust. You will suffer the pain of the thousands of lives you've ruined!"

 **BGM: Knives and Shadows (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Suddenly, the spikes started bubbling and came out of Father, turning into a dark beast and eating the shell he was on in as Hohenheim looked on in surprise. "Ah, you picked up the bad habit of of condensation in your many years, haven't you Hohenheim?"

"How is it possible that you can live without your skin?!"

"Did you honestly believe you're the only one capable of evolving?" He asked as suddenly, eyes appeared over his body and an eye appeared on the top of the ceiling. "I told you that I would become the perfect being!"

* * *

 _With Bradley…_

"Are you serious?! He's storming the front?" Fallman asked while Bradley rolled up his sleeves.

"Do they really expect me to make a complete mockery of myself by entering the back door of my own palace?" He readied his sword.

Buccaneer gasped. "INFANTRY MEN! KEEP BACK!"

Bradley ran forward and one of the men fired a machine gun at him, but he blocked every bullet with his sword, shocking the men in the tank. "What?!"

"Impossible!"

The tank fired at him, but he cleanly cut through the missile as one half slammed into some men while another slammed into a building and exploding while Bradley kept running, forcing the tank to quickly back up in fear and ran into the building. It kept on backing up until it landed on the elevator but continued to back up while Bradley dodged the glass while killing the soldiers in the process.

The machine gun fired at Bradley once more, but he dodged every bullet imaginable as the tank shot another missile as it engulfed Bradley. "Did we hit him?" One of the men in the tank asked, only to his horror, it just launched Bradley to the tank and impaled the man inside, horrifying the other guy and then he jumped off.

"Take over the controls!"

"Yes sir!"

The tank suddenly swerved, giving Bradley the opportunity to slice through the treads and made the tank immovable as a soldier came up with a pistol. "Damn, where is he?!" He asked, only to get sliced and then he dropped a bomb into the tank, and then it exploded and took the driver's life.

 **End BGM**

Above, the soldiers aimed their guns at the doors, and then Bradley walked out of the smoke, unfazed by what happened and slowly walked out. "I can't believe it, the old bastard took out a tank!" Buccaneer growled while Bradley kept walking, and then Buccaneer charged straight for him, only to get sliced by him and he kept walking.

"Captain!" A soldier exclaimed in horror, but then to their amazement, Buccaneer got up and charged for him again, but Bradley quickly turned around and slashed him, and then his automail shattered to pieces as he screamed and fell to the ground.

"CAPTAIN BUCCANEER!" Fallman yelled.

"What's the issue here? Your country's leader has returned. Now open the gate for me." Fallman hesitated on this. "I said, open the gate, Lieutenant Fallman."

Tears ran down Fallman's cheeks. "Please forgive me, Colonel Mustang." He aimed his gun at Bradley while his entire body was shaking. "But… it looks like I'm dying here!"

"That's enough out of that! You can't die a heroic death just by crying like a coward!" Buccaneer said and punched the ground. "Don't even think for a second that you're going to die a more manly death than I am! I got plenty of fight left in me!"

"How pathetic." Bradley said. "Humans always make a point about being foolishly stubborn."

"Ah, you got that right!" A voice called out. "You know, they always get so frantic in the heat of the moment. Heh, like it's going to do them any good."

Bradley looked up to see Greed sitting on a ledge. "But, as pathetic as it may be, and they sure are, I still prefer to fight with the underdog." He then stood up.

"Long time no see, Greed. If you had any sense at all, you would've stayed out of my sight for good."

"Yeah, my avarice tends to make these decisions for me." His hand formed into the Ultimate Shield. "And right now I want your life, Wrath!" He smirked as he jumped down and landed in front of them, chuckling.

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Who's this guy?" Buccaneer wondered. "Our backup?"

"Rumor has it that you died a fiery death in a train accident. You look unscathed to me."

"Let's just say I have sharp eyes. It only took a moment to formulate a path among the falling rubble. The rest of it was just a matter of footwork. However, the ears do take their toll…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "The whole ordeal left me with a few aches and pains."

"Tch." _He's griping about being old and he's capable of this?_

Fallman walked over to Greed. "You're Ling Yao, right?"

Suddenly, Ling took over. "Hey! I haven't seen you since we hid out in that crummy apartment! It's good to see you, Warrant Officer!"

"THAT'S LIEUTENANT!" He corrected.

"Oh whatever, you owe me so I'll give you a hand…and I've got a score to settle."

Greed took over once again. "The truth is, we've BOTH got a score to settle with this self-righteous old bastard! COME ON!"

 **BGM: Versus Homunculus (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Both Greed and Bradley ran straight for each other and clashed while Fallman had to back up so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire (Or cross slashing, in this case) as Greed kept dodging Bradley's attacks and then he ran to the side.

"Trying to be in my blindspot, huh?"

"Heh, I'm surprised I didn't think of it, but the prince gave me a few good pointers on how to fight you!"

"How helpful…but unfortunately for you…" He reached for his eye patch and took it off, then lunged directly for Greed, forcing him to dodge and block his sword stabs.

"He's gaining the upper hand!" A soldier exclaimed.

"This is starting to look bad!"

Greed barely avoided Bradley's attacks until he was pinned to a wall, but he quickly blocked with his ultimate shield and then barely ducked in time as Bradley's sword went through the wall while Greed escaped.

"FIRE! OPEN FIRE!" The soldiers started firing at Bradley.

"DAMMIT, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Greed yelled, but Bradley dodged the bullets and cleanly slashed through them while blood dropped from his sword.

"RAAAAH!" Buccaneer charged him. "SON OF A BIIIITCH!" He yelled, but he was impaled in the stomach and right through him, coughing out blood in the process.

"CAPTAIN BUCCANEER!" A soldier yelled as Bradley noticed something and backed off, leaving his sword behind.

"You've got some rather impressive abs, huh?"

"Heh, and what are you going to do without your fancy sword play?" Buccaneer smirked.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED, DUMBASS?!" Greed yelled. "Then again…" He ran forward. "I APPRECIATE THE HELP!"

Bradley picked up a corpse. "Now… let's see." He smirked, arming himself with daggers while throwing the corpse to the side as he slashed Greed, forcing him to jump back and nicked his cheek in the process. "Not exactly my weapon of choice, but I guess I'll have to make due."

"You've pissed me off now, old man."

Fallman came running back after checking on something. "They're sending in another battalion up the shaft!" He exclaimed.

Greed dodged Bradley's fast swings and then blocked one of Bradley's attacks. "Sorry, but I'm kind of busy if you haven't noticed! You're gonna have to deal with it!"

"I am? But we hardly got any men left here, what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"JUST FIGURE IT OUT!"

"That's easier said than done…"

"Captain, hang in there!" A solider exclaimed as Fallman looked to see the mortally wounded Buccaneer.

"…I guess it really is up to me. Hey, you soldiers get Captain Buccaneer to safety, on the double!"

"Right, yes sir!"

"Grab that gun, we're moving it!"

"Yes sir!"

Suddenly, they heard screams of agony and then Bradley turned around to avoid a sudden attack and then he turned to see a certain old man landing on the ground. "Ah…" He mused.

"Thanks old man." Greed grinned. "You really saved my ass."

"I wasn't trying to save your ass, I was saving the body of the young lord." Fu explained.

"…Well, it's the same ass."

"Your sickening chi is radiating from the prince's body. Although, it did help me locate you." He then looked at Bradley. "So, tell me who this is we're fighting? Especially since neither of us can lay a scratch on him."

"That's Fuhrer King Bradley, old man."

 **BGM: Mortal Sin**

Fu gasped before smirking. "Well, this is actually the first time I've laid eyes on him!" His sword shook and he glared at him. "Now I know…what the bastard who took my granddaughter's arm looks like!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Lan Fan was running underneath the floor in Central Command, undetected by any soldier. "Fuhrer Bradley has returned?!" A soldier asked as Lan Fan heard this and stopped running.

"With a vengeance! He destroyed a Briggs Tank!"

"Chew on that, you lousy Briggs traitors!"

"Let's rally the remaining troops! We're gonna retake Central Command!"

 _The Fuhrer is at the main gate?_ Lan Fan thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…again…_

"Is that so? You'd sacrifice our country just so you officials can obtain immortality?" Izumi asked as there were dangerous auras coming out of the women. "And enslave the world as your own?"

"And I take it Fuhrer Bradley is also aware of these plans." Armstrong said.

"This country was created for that purpose!" The old man said, which made some of the soldiers whisper amongst themselves. "Why shouldn't we do it?! We're creating a world without war!"

"And you'd have to murder the world first?" Izumi asked.

The old man looked down. "We wouldn't die… we would be reborn! What you Alchemists call reconstruction, we wouldn't be murdering the population like we said, they would be given eternal life while dwelling inside us! Don't you see, we'd bring the world together as one! All is One, and One Is All!"

An anime tic mark appeared on Izumi's forehead, getting quite infuriated with the man. "As the few chosen ones of Amestris, we will bring unity to the entire country!" He continued…only to get slapped by Izumi…with her shoe.

Izumi looked at the soldiers. "So there you have it. You still on their side? The only thing these guys care about is themselves. Will you help them?"

"Now wait, listen men! You need to follow orders, that's the only way I can put in a good word for you!" He said, only to hear a growl from Izumi as he screamed and was slapped by her shoe again.

"…I've spent my entire life as a soldier and it just feels wrong to disobey my superiors…" A solider closed his eyes. "But I don't know what to believe in after hearing all of this."

"You can't make up your own mind after hearing their plans?" Olivier asked. "How can you follow a superior that you have no faith in? That's not loyalty, that's mindless self-deception."

The soldiers didn't know what to say after that. "Believe in yourselves." Izumi told them. "And choose life over death, otherwise you've led a shameful existence."

The soldiers looked at each other, then at the old man.

 **BGM: Mist (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"I have a family right here in Central…"

"So do I."

"Yeah, we all do…"

The soldiers all looked at each other and nodded, taking off their pins and hats while the old man was left in shock. "Well sir, consider this our retirement."

The old man looked down in sadness while Olivier grabbed the phone from one of the soldiers. "Come in, operations. What's the status?"

"It's not exactly favorable sir, the Central Soldiers are getting their second wind. What's your situation?"

"We're in the Fuhrer's office."

"Any survivors?" He asked a soldier but he shook his head no as he sighed. "We've been unable to contact any of our allies near the office, General. I've got a bad feeling they've been surrounded by Central troops."

"Understood. Get out of there if it gets too dangerous. Get out and leave me behind."

"…Yes sir."

Olivier hang up. "Well, this place is crawling with the enemy again. It won't take much time for the soldiers to regroup and seize the building."

"Then we must get a move on." Armstrong said as they looked at the door leading to the big staircase as they looked into it.

"If we get down far enough, I can easily dig us an escape tunnel leading to the streets." Izumi said.

"Escape, huh?" Olivier looked at her.

"That's right, I don't mean to sound rude, but it looks like you can use a breather."

Olivier said nothing and looked down the stairs with everyone else.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"So, now that we're all here…" Scar said. "Would you mind telling us where the hell you've been?"

"It's a long story, but let me give you the nutshell version." Worldwalker said as he gave the explanation, also mentioning the situation with Alex.

"So this Arthas guy wanted to test you…" Scar said. "And he's the main reason why your friend has been revived and is now immortal." He folded his arms. "But he wanted to test you to see if you'd stand a chance against him?"

"That actually sounds smart." Mustang said. "Testing you all with his minions before facing him yourself."

"He sounds cocky though…" Ed muttered. "Still, it makes me wonder how powerful this guy is if he's able to revive the dead."

"He said he didn't want to do it, but someone urged him to do it anyway." Nan said. "After we all said he has no respect for the dead."

"It sounds like he actually does." Riza said. "Every villain has their own standards."

"Right." Hina nodded. "Now, would you mind telling us what happened while we were gone? Some of us already know, but let's just say someone here doesn't know what's going on." She said, playfully smirking at Nan.

"Just when I thought I'd get away from that after we come back from Warcraft." Nan sighed.

"Sure." Ed nodded. "Let's see, after you were gone, I reunited with Hohenheim, met Pride, Pride ate Gluttony and absorbed his powers, we've been separated from Al once again, I haven't seen Kimblee for a while so I don't know what happened to him, and Central is slowly becoming hell on earth at the moment."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, TIME OUT!" Nan yelled. "You mean to tell me that Pride ate GLUTTONY?!"

"He sure did."

Nan growled. "If there's one thing I hate more than anything else, it's people betraying one another. I don't care if they're villains or not, it bothers…no, it pisses me off more than anything."

"And yet someone always gets hyped when Anakin betrays everyone in Revenge of the Sith." Kai said.

"That's because the movie is epic Kai, and you know it!"

"I know that, but I don't religiously watch it unlike you."

Flash sighed in annoyance. "I was looking forward to take down Gluttony, I was thinking of a certain battle sentence to him before I destroyed him with Alicia… but I guess it's too late now." He shrugged.

"And for the ones that Ed didn't know about." Isaac said. "Wrath got blown up but he obviously survived and Pride ate Kimblee."

Ed's eye twitched. "My god…"

"And I thought Gluttony was hungry." Alice sweatdropped.

"No kidding." Marisa nodded.

"Ah, I'm sure Natsu can beat Gluttony in an eating competition." Happy said.

"I bet, considering Flame Brain is a garbage gut." Gray said.

"Well, so is Gajeel." Natsu said.

"I'm not a garbage gut, you flame moron!" Gajeel growled as they glared at each other, but felt a death glare coming from Erza so they quickly settled down.

"We're getting close…" Scar said.

"So you can feel it too, huh?" Ed asked.

"You mean you can sense his presence or something?" Riza asked.

"Let's just say I've got a bad feeling. The best way I can explain it is that my old wounds is starting to ache." He said as they all walked through the door to see a man kneeling down.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting an audience. You're going to give me performance anxiety!" He grinned, showing off a gold tooth.

 _What in the world…?_ Nan thought.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed asked.

"How should I answer that? Hmm, you might know me as the guy who created King Bradley." He said, shocking most of them. "That is my most proudest accomplishment."

"So you created the fuhrer?" Mustang asked, tightening his glove. "So it's quite obvious…that you're working with them!"

The man leaned forward, revealing he was cross eyed. "Is that you? And here, I thought you were at the Radio Station but it turns out, you meet me here in person! I can't tell you how much trouble you've saved me, Colonel Mustang!" He raised his hand and then suddenly, several men came down with swords.

 **BGM: Knives and Shadows**

The men charged forward. "Why don't you boys keep them out of my hair for just a few minutes?" He asked, as they all quickly got out of the way. "Oh, and I can't forget about you Heroes of Light!" He smirked and then suddenly, the Heartless arrived.

Natsu's fists burst in to flames. "So, you've invited them, huh? Good, because I've been wanting to roast a Heartless for a long while!" He smirked.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Youmu asked, blocking a man with her sword.

"More dummy soldiers?" Mustang asked.

"No! They move too deliberately!" Scar said. "it's not just on instinct!"

"These men were also candidates to become King Bradley." The gold toothed doctor said as some of them looked at him in shock.

 _The men who were gathered at birth, raised by the state, specifically educated, and trained in combat for the sole purpose of becoming the Fuhrer! It took eleven attempts before the creation of King Bradley._ Mustang thought. "So that means…these men…"

"You can call them the leftovers, I guess. But one thing's for certain… after many years of training, they're skilled warriors of their own!" He said, watching them get a bit overwhelmed. "They may not be as powerful as Bradley himself, but they are strong!"

Youmu unsheathed her second katana. "Let's see if they can keep up with a samurai!" She exclaimed.

* * *

 _Above them…_

Greed kept slashing Bradley, but he kept blocking his attacks with the daggers, and then Fu slashed him as they jumped back and kept going at while Fallman kept shooting the soldiers that were coming up the stairs.

"Damn…! Miserable traitors!" A soldier growled.

Buccaneer came back into consciousness and growled. "What a stupid time to go passing out…" He said as he weakly got up.

"Keep resting!" A soldier ordered.

Buccaneer looked down. "I forgot about this…" He said, grabbing Bradley's sword and tried to pull it out, but decided not to. "I'd better keep it in or I'll just bleed to death." He said, weakly looking at Greed and Fu fighting Wrath. "So he's still going strong…"

Greed jumped through the air and attempted to scissor kick Bradley, but he managed to catch his leg in time while Fu ran straight for him, and then Bradley threw Greed to him while Fu slashed, hitting Greed by accident.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL, OLD MAN?!"

"It's not like I mea-…! Incoming!" He shouted, as Greed looked behind and quickly avoided Bradley's attack in time, but Bradley knocked him down and planted his foot on his face while pinning him down with a dagger as he ran off to deal with Fu.

"Cheap son of a bitch!" Greed growled.

Bradley and Fu kept clashing until he managed to stick the blade in the handle of Fu's sword as he swung it up in the air and threw the dagger to Fu's head, but he grabbed it in time before being impaled while he grabbed Fu's sword and slashed him several times.

"Surely makes a difference when you have a weapon you're more comfortable with!" He said, breaking the dagger and Fu's bandana as he jumped back…and then blood came out of Fu's forehead and blinded him for a seconds as he rubbed it off…to see Bradley within killing distance. "It's impressive on how quickly you move! You're even older than I am! However…this is as old as you're going to get!" He exclaimed, hitting Fu in the chest and he fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Old man Fu!" Ling took over and then saw Bradley was going to execute him, so he quickly ran forward and grabbed Fu before he was executed on the spot, hearing Fu breathing heavily.

"Well if it isn't the young prince."

"DAMMIT LING! ASK ME BEFORE YOU TAKE OVER!" Greed scolded.

"I can't help but remember the last time we've fought when I took that girl's arm. It seems once again you'd rather risk your own life and give up on something that's not even worth fighting for."

"Young lord…forgive me, my life isn't worth fighting for…"

"Don't give me that crap! Are you honestly telling me I should be like _him?!_ A king should fight for his people, because he is _nothing_ without them! This man is about to sacrifice his own nation! His people… I'LL NEVER BECOME THE MONSTER THAT HE IS!"

"If you are truly the man worthy to be king… you must be able to accept some loss." He coughed out blood.

Ling's eyes widened. "You need to rest, please!"

Blood was pouring out of Fu's chest and was seeping into his clothes as Fu's eyes widened before he smirked and chuckled. "You're right, young lord… I need rest… time for this old man to find rest." He said before elbowing the back of Ling's shoulder to knock him down. "I'm your shield, Greed! Protect the young lord's body!"

Ling got up, and then saw his hands being formed by the shield as Fu then took off as he looked on in horror. _Young lord, become the king you've meant to be._ He opened up his robes. "This old servant…has no choice but to offer his retirement!" He exclaimed, revealing he had bombs on him and lit them up as Greed and Ling gasped while Bradley stood, unfazed by this.

"YOU STUBBORN FOOL!" Greed and Ling yelled at the same time.

"I'M TAKING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL WITH ME, BRADLEY!" He grabbed his head. "YOU BASTAAAARD!" He yelled…when suddenly Bradley quickly slashed through him and then there were the tops of the dynamite on his sword, as the fuses were still lit, but were extinguished…and then blood shot out of Fu's gut as he slowly fell to the ground.

 _Even as I tried to sacrifice myself, I still couldn't lay a single scratch on him… Young lord… please forgive… my shameful death…_ He thought.

Suddenly, a sword pierced through Bradley's stomach. "The Philosopher's Stone might have given you the eyes of a god…but even you can't dodge an attack…if you can't see it coming!" Buccaneer exclaimed as he used Fu's falling body as a shield and then he not only pierced through Fu, but he managed to impale Bradley as well, as he had a shocked and painful look in his eyes.

"Alright old man… maybe you're going to hell… but you aren't going alone. I'll keep you company on the ride down!"

"…You have my gratitude…thank you…!"

Bradley growled and kicked the two away from him while removing the sword from his stomach in the process and then he turned his head to see Ling coming down in anger as he attempted to block his attack, but the Ultimate Shield went straight for the sword and hit Bradley's ultimate eye.

Fu and Buccaneer landed on the ground, completely limp and from above, Lan Fan looked on in pure horror. "GRANDFATHER!" She screamed.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"I get it… these guys are super human… but COME ON! THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Ed yelled.

 **"How do you think WE feel?!"** Next Double asked and screamed at one of them while then using Sonic Blade on several Soldier Heartless.

"Heartless is one thing…but adding these maniacs is annoying!" Patchouli growled as several knives appeared out of this air and skewered the Heartless.

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled. "Griping won't get us anywhere, you know!"

"The undead lady has a point!" Gajeel said, using Iron Dragon's Roar on the Heartless.

"Did you just call me 'Undead Lady'?!" Alex asked, sounding insulted.

"Don't worry about it!" Nan said, already in Soul Surge and using Chaos Blast on several Heartless.

"HEY HEARTLESS, I GOT A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YA!" Marisa yelled, aiming her Rocket Launcher at them. "AND IT'S A DEEP ECOLOGICAL BOMB!" She yelled and shot it, making a huge explosion in the process that sent Neo Shadows, Dark Balls and Minute Bombs flying everywhere.

Dante whistled. "Nice!" He said before using Jackpot on a candidate.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

Youmu got in a stance as a Fuhrer candidate went to attack her…but he was split in half and Youmu was right behind him. "Hmph…" She turned around and then jumped back from a Heartless' attack only to get frozen by Elsa and then Youmu destroyed it. "Thanks."

"Right." Elsa nodded and then launched icicles at more Heartless.

"So, you're a bowman yourself, eh?" Merida asked, back to back with Eirin and then shooting a Dark Ball.

"I don't normally use this, but when the situation calls for it, you bet I'll use this." She said, firing an arrow.

Everyone else was busy taking care of the Heartless and the Fuhrer candidates, completely unaware of what the cross-eyed gold toothed doctor is doing.

* * *

 _Back with Izumi and the others…_

"The Portal of Truth, I'm sure you're familiar with the Alchemist's ultimate sin, Human Transmutation. If they commit this taboo, they open the portal and they pay the equivalent price for it. The Equivalent Price." Izumi explained.

"Hmph, I take it you're referring to how the Elric Brothers lost their bodies. Tell me, what price was it that you paid?" Olivier asked.

"…I lost part of my insides." She replied as Olivier lightly gasped at this. "And as a part of losing some of myself, I learned the truth. Human transmutation, it can't even be performed." She looked at Olivier. "God, I'm sorry… you must be finding this dull, being a soldier and all."

"Quite the contrary." Armstrong spoke up. "The Homunculi call those who are unfortunate enough to open the Portal of Truth as can very likely be a clue as for what the enemy has in store."

"So then, I take it that you have someone that you lost when you wanted to see them again so badly that you risked opening the portal and losing your own body." Olivier said.

Izumi and Sig looked away in sadness and then looked at Olivier. "And what about you, don't you have someone you'd risk anything to see one last time?"

"That's not something we soldiers like to think about. We don't see any point into clinging to those who died. We only know how to fight to keep _more_ from dying."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"However, I do have some experience of what you described." Izumi lightly gasped at this. "My first encounter with Edward Elric, when a Homunculus invaded Fort Briggs, Edward blatantly refused my orders to tell me what he knew about it. At the time, I've not been made aware that a childhood friend had been made hostage. He just kept repeating 'I can't answer that'. It was quite clear that any threat from me would be wasted. At that moment, he acted neither as a soldier nor as a dog of the military State Alchemist. The look in his eyes was desperate. A boy who was willing to pay any price to protect the things he loved."

Izumi chuckled. "Ed always had a knack for being stubborn."

Olivier looked up with a smile. "I'd be lying if I were to tell you that I wasn't moved when I looked into his eyes." She then frowned. "That doesn't change the fact that he's a naïve child. I hope that he can help lead us out of this fight without his naïve atty burying us." _And those Heroes of Light too, wherever they may be._

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"There, that should do fine." The doctor said after drawing something. "I supposed it's time that we got started."

Riza turned around and shot him, but one of the candidates took the bullets for him and fell dead.

"Now number 16, number 17, number 21, number 23 and number 26… come join me."

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

"What the hell is he doing?" Nan asked, striking down a Neoshadow.

Ed gasped. "He drew a transmutation circle!"

"Now then, HERE GOES!" He yelled, slamming the palm of his hand on the circle, as electricity went flying everywhere.

"What have you done?!" Ed asked.

"This? This right here is just the beginning! You seem like a smart boy, do you know how many military operated alchemy laboratories there are here in Central?"

"The last I've heard, they've only got four labs left in the city." He replied, before realizing something. "No…! The Fifth Laboratory…they've got five! It's a transmutation circle, the entire city!"

"The entire city?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"You mean, it's connected the entire city into a circle?!" Riza exclaimed as the whole town started shaking.

* * *

 _With Al…_

Heinkell gasped and jumped back. "What's wrong?" Al asked. "You okay?" Heinkell looked down into the ground while all around the city, the animals started panicking.

* * *

 _With Izumi's group…_

"Izumi…" Sig said.

"Yeah, that's our cue to get the hell out of here." Izumi nodded as she walked to the wall. "We're far enough down to dig an escape tunnel. Stand back a few steps."

"Then it's time to part ways." Olivier said as Izumi looked at her in confusion. "We're staying. We can't turn our backs on this fight now."

"We're on the path leading to the heart of the enemy." Armstrong told them. "We didn't come all this way just to pass up on the chance to storm in there and pop some ventricles!"

"Are you sure about this?" Izumi asked, looking at the soldiers as they nodded.

Olivier extended her hand. "You've saved our lives." She said as the two shook on it. "Thanks for your help, Izumi Curtis."

"Don't mention it, good luck General Armstrong."

* * *

 _With the other group…_

The electricity disappeared and then it was replaced by shadows as they started deconstructing the Fuhrer candidates…and then suddenly, the portal opened up underneath Ed, Izumi and Al.

"WHAT?!" All three of them exclaimed and they started deconstructing while they all screamed in agony before disappearing one by one.

"Alphonse!" Marcoh exclaimed.

"IZUMI!" Sig yelled while Olivier and the others had shocked looked on their faces and then she disappeared. "IZUMI, NO!"

"No… Fullmetal!" Mustang exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Happy screamed.

Ed tried to reach for the gold toothed doctor, but his arm disappeared. "YOU…BASTAAARD!" He yelled before disappearing completely.

All three of them were gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Apollo Geist whistled. "Impressive. There's no way they can defeat Father now." He cockily said.

 _Alright, you bastard…_ Sabrina thought. _How should we get rid of you? Every time I fangirl, you either duct tape my mouth and attempt to shoot me down… so, how are we…!_ She had an idea and smirked.

"Sis…? What's with that smirk?" Sora asked.

"You know something..." Sabrina caught Apollo's attention.

"Hmm?" Apollo Geist looked at her.

"Apollo Geist, was it?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You keep sending all of your minions to attack them all... why don't you just go there yourself?"

"Hmph, why would I ever do that? I will strike them when the time is right."

"Oh, and right now's not a good time?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying... why not just go out and attack them yourself? Unless if you're too scared of a big bad Keyblade." Sabrina smirked.

"...Excuse me? I'm not afraid of a Keyblade!"

"Then why are you standing in the sidelines while you can go out and have some fun taking them down... unless you're too _chicken_."

Everyone in the cage jawdropped at this. "Oh snap, she just went there!" Demyx said.

"I-I am not a chicken!"

"If you're not a chicken, then what are you? A scaredy cat? A wuss? A big baby?"

Apollo growled and turned to Golden Frieza. "MAKE ME A PORTAL TO THAT WORLD NOW."

"Alright." He nodded and opened up a portal.

"I will SHOW this little tramp that I mean business and I WILL take them down!" He growled, marching straight into the portal. "NO ONE INSULTS MY PRIDE LIKE THAT. I WILL COME BACK AND KILL YOU ONCE I SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!" He yelled and closed the portal behind him.

"...He's going to die a horrible death, isn't he?" Aria asked Sabrina.

"Oh yeah, i have a feeling that he's going to be messing with the wrong people."

"Girl, you may be in this cage, but you are on FIRE!" Xarina exclaimed. "Up top, girl!" She said, as the two high fived.

"At least he'll be out of the way." Lea chuckled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in the world…_

A mouse moved around a certain pit until it laid eyes on a certain fairy. It curiously moved over to the fairy and crawled on top of her, sniffing her cheek…until her eyes opened and she quickly sat up, knocking the mouse away.

"Ow…" Cirno muttered as she got up. "By far, that was the most painful death I've ever had…and I've had worse ones too…" She said as she stood up and then chuckled.

"That Father guy better watch out." She smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Because I'm going to freeze his ass solid when I'm done with him." She said and flying up, leaving the mouse behind.

She then looked in a direction. "If I recall, Central is this way." She smirked and flew off.

* * *

 **Returning to the FMAB arc with a bang!**


	99. The Fall of Father Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Mortal Sin (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"H-he just…disappeared!" Nan exclaimed.

Mustang growled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled, as his eyes widened as the Fuhrer candidates and more Heartless charged straight for them, forcing them to attack again.

The Gold Toothed doctor laughed. "You need not worry where he's gone, you'll be joining him soon enough!" He smirked.

* * *

 _With Ed…_

 _What is this? What's happening?!_ He looked around. _It feels like… it is! It's just like when we opened the portal of truth!_ He thought while then he started screaming.

* * *

 _Back in Central…_

All around Central, everyone was feeling the vibrations and seeing the electricity being shot in the air, and then it stopped. Greed and Bradley were still battling while Lan Fan was mourning over Fu's corpse.

Bradley pushed Greed into a wall after pinning him there and pushed him further, but that made the wall crumble and caused both Homunculi to fall. Greed caught onto the wall, holding on for dear life while Bradley was holding on to Greed. "Damn…bastard…!" He growled as he desperately tried to hold on, but thanks to Bradley's weight, it was causing him to fall and he almost did…until Lan Fan caught his arm with her new automail arm. "What are you doing? Don't be stupid! Stay out of this, dammit!"

 **End BGM**

"But I must…! It's my solemn vow…to make sure you're safe!" Lan Fan said, ignoring the blood that was pouring down her automail and some drops landed on Greed's check.

He looked at the blood and then back at Lan Fan. "You know your automail can't support this weight for very long! Now let go and take care of the old man!" He ordered before seeing Lan Fan's tears.

"No…it's too late for him…" She said as a tear landed on Greed's cheek as his eyes widened in horror.

 **BGM: Requiem for the Brigadier General (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Briggs men, help me!"

"Right!" The two of them ran forward and one aimed their gun at Bradley. "Here, King Bradley… TAKE THIS!" He yelled, but Bradley threw his sword at him and hit him in the arm, throwing off his aim after pulling the trigger, hitting Bradley in the shoulder as he groaned in pain, then his grip loosed from Greed's arm and then fell into the water below.

"FU!" Ling yelled after being helped up and taking over while Lan Fan held on to her arm. "FU!" He called out again as he stopped near his body and then his eyes widening in horror, his whole body trembling. "Get a doctor! Someone who knows alchemy! HURRY! I GOT A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! USE ALL THAT YOU WANT!" He begged, but the Briggs soldiers looked down in sadness.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE! SOMEBODY! THIS IS AMESTRIS, A MAJOR ALCHEMICAL POWER! IS THERE NOBODY?! ANYBODY?!" He yelled, but no one answered.

Tears formed into Ling's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "How can that be…?!" He asked before falling on his knees, unaware of someone aiming a gun at him. "Tell me why…" He sobbed before getting shot in the forehead.

"MY LORD!" Lan Fan yelled and ran to the injured Ling and then glared at a Central soldier who shot the gun…and then he collapsed.

"Take that…damn monster…" He weakly said before succumbing to his injuries.

"Why this…?!" Ling sobbed as the injury on his forehead was regenerating. "I've finally gained immortality…and I can't even save one of my subjects!" He cried…and then they all heard Buccaneer coughing out blood.

"Captain! Captain…! Please, stay with us!"

"CAPTAIN BUCCANEER!"

"CAPTAIN!"

"FIRE!" Fallman ordered, as the two Briggs soldiers fired the machine guns at the advancing Briggs soldiers.

"Because of you, sir…" Ling said, ignoring the gunshots. "Bradley was dealt a lethal blow… you've made sure Fu's death was not in vain. Still…there was nothing I can do…"

"We need more ammo!"

"That was the last one!"

"I'm all out over here!"

"Alright men… rifles out!" Fallman ordered as they continued firing.

"Ling…listen…" Buccaneer weakly said. "Or Greed…whichever…if you feel like you owe me one… then do a small favor for me. Our orders…was to keep the main gate from opening until we get the all clear from our general… I'm asking for you… to defend it for me." He said and then coughed. "Surely…you can do that…with your power…you might be…the only one who could do it... so will you?"

Ling hesitated as he looked at everyone as they nodded and then he stood up. "Greed…"

"Hmm?"

"I need your power. Give it to me."

"Alright. There's still a little time left before what I have to do."

Ling ripped off his sleeve. "Lan Fan, you stay back and fight with the men here!"

"Right!"

"Really…? You'll do it…?" Buccaneer asked.

"Yes. I promised I will…" He tore off his other sleeve and the Ultimate Shield was activated. "I am a man from Xing…and people from Xing… _always_ keep their word." He said and then walked into the place where the soldiers were firing.

"Keep firing!" One of them ordered and then heard the elevators activate and then it started going down.

"Who is that?"

"Soldiers! Listen up!"

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"If you don't want to get hurt, leave now!" Ling ordered. "If you have a family, go home!"

"OH YEAH, AND LADIES!" Greed took over. "I WON'T FIGHT WOMEN, I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!"

The soldiers, however, decided to fire at Ling, but it had no effect even though a bullet grazed his cheek. A soldier then fired a rocket launcher at the elevator, but Greed activated the rest of his shield and landed on the stairs as he started going to town on everyone. One of the soldiers pulled the trigger of a rocket launcher and shot the missile on the elevator, hitting the cable and then it started rolling down and it slammed into the destroyed tank, creating a massive explosion.

The soldiers aimed their guns at Greed who walked out of the smoke unfazed. "FIRE!" A soldier ordered, but it was no good as the bullets bounced off of him. A truck came and rammed into him and pushed him forward, but Greed dug his arm into the engine of the truck and caused it to catch on fire and slammed into another truck, as both caught on fire and exploded…and then there was another explosion shortly afterwards.

"Is that Ling…or is that the Homunculus?" Fallman wondered.

A Briggs soldier visibly gulped after Greed was still standing after wiping out the forces. "Good thing he's on our side…"

 **End BGM**

They heard Buccaneer coughing as they quickly ran off while Lan Fan decided to look at the carnage that Greed created.

"Did he do it…?" Buccaneer asked. "Is he fighting for us, like he said?"

"Yes sir!"

Buccaneer weakly laughed. "That's good, now I can kick the bucket in peace…"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Don't talk like that, captain! General Armstrong is close to victory!"

"Captain! Hang in there! Your work isn't done here, we still need you!"

Buccaneer weakly looked into the air. "I'm afraid this air of Central doesn't agree with me…" He weakly hovered his hand over his forehead. "Farewell to you, comrades… I'll see you… on the other side… someplace magnificent…even higher than the summit of Briggs…" He said before his arm fell to the ground.

"CAPTAIN BUCCANEER!" The soldiers yelled while Fallman saluted, trying his hardest not to cry over the now-deceased Buccaneer.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Armstrong siblings…_

"Izumi! Where are you?! IZUMI!" Sig yelled.

"Alex, do you know what's happening?" Olivier asked.

"Hmm…perhaps I believe the Elric boys once told me about this…" He put his hand over his chin in thought. "After that transgression, Edward described a numerous amount of strange hands dragged him into the Portal of Truth."

"And what is this portal?"

"That, I do not know."

"What? Repeat that!" A soldier requested as they turned to him.

"You got through?" Olivier asked as Sig turned around.

"General, headquarters is safe."

"That's good. So, have they received any intel regarding Miss Curtis?"

"…No." He said, as Sig looked down and looked away in disappointment.

"I see… is there anything else?"

"Yes… Captain Buccaneer and some of his men… they fought Fuhrer Bradley… trying to protect the main gate… and they were all killed." Armstrong looked at his sister in sympathy. "He was working with the forces of Xing. He inflicted a mortal wound on Bradley and pushed him into the moat."

"Impossible!" The old man shouted. "No, impossible! Impossible! I know King Bradley, he's stronger than that! He can't be killed so easily… he's super human!" He exclaimed, but Olivier back handed him into a wall, knocking him out.

"How's the main gate holding?"

"They're still defending it. Are you familiar with the Homonculus, Greed? He's come to our side and he's helping!"

Armstrong looked at him in surprise. "One of them is helping us?"

"That's ridiculous!" The old man exclaimed after coming back to his senses. "The good gentleman would never be betrayed by the Homunculi!"

"About the captain… they say he died with a smile…"

Olivier clenched her fist. "I see." She turned away. "Well, if he died smiling, then he wouldn't want us to stand here weeping for him! So let's go!"

"YES SIR!"

"Mr. Sig, come with us. We need to find your wife as well."

"Right." Sig nodded as they continued down the stairs.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Electricity formed into the air and Ed was heard screaming, then he landed on his head as he groaned a little, and then heard someone land near him as he turned to see Izumi. "Teacher!"

"Ed?"

Ed ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, more or less…"

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Hmm…I'd like to know that too…" She looked away from him. "So, do you have any clue where we are?"

"None, I ended up here same as you." He replied…and then they heard a loud 'clang' as they turned to see Al. "Al!" He exclaimed and ran to him. "Al, snap out of it!"

"Al too?" Izumi wondered. "Are the sacrifices being gathered together?"

They then heard footsteps as they turned to Father's true form. "One, two, three… Four of you are here now." He said as Hohenheim was slowly being absorbed in his body. "That still leaves us one short. Huh, I wonder… is the fifth being created as we speak?"

"What…what is that thing?" Izumi asked. "It's a monster!"

"Hohenheim!" Ed exclaimed.

Hohenheim woke up. "Edward…! And it seems he's got Alphonse too… ah, and Izumi Curtis as well. You'll have to excuse my sorry appearance…"

"What is going on here?" Izumi asked.

"It's not complicated…"

"Be careful to mind your place!" Father warned. "I planned to take your Philosopher's Stone at my leisure, but I _can_ speed up the process if you prefer."

"Hohenheim, what is that hideous thing?" Ed asked.

"It's a copy of me… you might know him better as the Homonculi call him, Father!"

"You mean to say this is that bearded bastard?!"

"Yes, that's right… I destroyed the leather bag he was in but-" His head was swallowed.

"Enough, I warned you to keep quiet, Hohenheim." The rest of his body was swallowed. "And now, greetings to the three of you, my pretty sacrifices! Welcome to my castle, please make yourselves at home."

The two got ready to fight. "Al, time to get up. Things aren't looking to look good for us." Ed requested, but then realized Al wasn't getting up. "Hey Al? Al? Get up! Alphonse!"

* * *

 _Above…_

"Goodness, the people up there are unreliable… honestly, they can't even manage to get five sacrifices ready for today…" The doctor muttered, watching his pawns and the Heartless getting wiped out. "Though, they were stupid enough to go after those who were stupid enough to take the bait of something small like immortality, it's no surprise they get the job done."

He snapped his fingers, and then suddenly more Heartless arrived and pinned down the Heroes of Light while the candidates pinned Riza, Mustang and Scar.

"You gotta be kidding me… we're being pinned down by a Darkside?!" Gajeel growled. "This thing is a freakin' pushover!"

"So is this freakin' Guard Armor!" Nan growled.

"At least you're not dealing with an Orcus and an Invisible…" Youmu growled.

"This slimy tongue from the Veil Lizard ain't my idea of fun!" Marisa exclaimed.

Next Double growled under her breath. **"Freaking Behemoth!"** She growled as several others were pinned down from it as well.

"Wait, you know the name of that thing?" Isaac asked.

 **"Just because we're young doesn't mean we didn't study up the many types of Heartless."** Next Double said. **"And out of all the things to be pinned down… it has to be THIS guy…"**

 _Do you think a scream can take him down?_ Maria Jr. wondered.

 _I don't know… if we were on our back, then we'd have a clear shot._ Rose replied. _Can you see if our boys are okay?_

 _Let's see… oh, I see them! They're… shit!_

 _What is it?_

 _…They're pinned down by Darkside._

 _Dammit! Darkside's lucky, if we weren't pinned down by this guy, we'd terrorize the living hell out of him._

 _So true._

"Rose…!" Horus called out.

"Maria Jr!" Light exclaimed.

 **"Don't worry, I'll get you out of there…if this damned Behemoth DIDN'T HAVE HIS FOOT ON ME!"** She yelled, glaring at the Behemoth.

 _Dammit…! I can't reach my knives!_ Sakuya thought.

Flandre growled. _Crushing my hands, smart move, you Guard Armor bastard…_

 _I hate Heartless with a freaking passion!_ Alicia thought, pinned down by the Invisible and Orcus.

The Gold toothed doctor smirked at all of them. _That'll slow them down for a while._ He thought and looked at Mustang. "Here we are, Colonel Mustang! I'm afraid we're out of time. At this point, you've no choice but to cooperate with us. I would like you to perform human transmutation to open the portal for me."

"Are you serious?" Mustang asked.

"It doesn't matter who."

 **BGM: Lurking (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"A parent you lost? A lover? A friend? Or that man you were so close to, I forget… what was his name again? Hughes!" Mustang glared at the man. "He'll do just fine, I'll get things set up for you right over here."

"You mean… I'm a sacrifice?"

"Not yet! But as soon as you open the portal, you'll certainly become one!"

"That's why the Elric Brothers were chosen?!"

"Yes, it is!"

"They've told me Human Transmutation couldn't be done! Why would I even try to do it knowing it would fail?"

The doctor chuckled. "You're right, there. But all I really need you to do is open the portal and then return."

"No, not a chance! I won't be your puppet! You do it yourself!"

"…I've told you, we've run out of time." He readjusted his glasses and then to their horror, Riza's throat was slit.

 **End BGM**

"LIEUTENANT!" Mustang yelled.

"You bastard…!" Erza growled.

"Lieutenant… LIEUTENANT!" Mustang tried to get her to respond.

"Well now, maybe you've had a chance of heart. What say you, Mustang?"

"I"LL KILL YOU!" He screamed at him and then watched Riza being dragged onto the circle. "Lieutenant, are you still with me? ANSWER ME!"

"Now, perform the transmutation and become the fifth sacrifice!" He ordered as Mustang could only just glare and growl at him. "Come on, if you don't hurry, the Lieutenant will be lost to you forever!" He then thought of something. "Ah, I understand. Would you like to transmute after she already died? That will be acceptable."

Riza covered her wound. "I'm…not going to die…! What…you don't know is… is that I'm under strict orders not to die."

"If it were that easy to obtain an immortal body, my dear, it wouldn't be very sporting now, would it?" He looked at Mustang. "So, tell me Mustang, what will it be? Your precious woman is about to die! If you don't act, she'll bleed to death. All of that blood, right before your eyes!"

He reached into the lab coat. "Luckily, I happen to be a doctor who knows the use of Alchemy, and I also have a Philosopher's Stone under the bargain as well! Meaning this, I am able with all certainty to save this woman's life, but if you don't make up your mind in time, there is _nothing_ I can do. Whether you like it or not, your fate is up to you, Colonel Mustang. Do you want her blood forever on your hands?"

He turned to her. "Hmm… she looks so quiet and still. Perhaps she's dead, what do you think?"

Mustang growled. "Colonel…please…! You don't have to do this… don't sacrifice anything…for my sake..." Riza weakly said.

"But you _will_ do it, won't you Mustang?"

Mustang looked at the Philosopher's Stone, Riza's dying body, and everyone looking at him with anticipation as he wondered what he was going to do.

"Well?"

Mustang growled again, looking at Riza's eyes before shadows formed in his eye sockets.

"Alright…"

"Good, I knew you'd see reason!"

"Alright, Lieutenant… I _won't_ perform transmutation!"

The doctor jawdropped before regaining his composure. "Hmph, you'd forsake her. How very cold of you!"

"You should talk, you seem to have no trouble with these men being your sacrificial pawns!"

"These men are more than happy to lay down their lives for me. They were abandoned, left by their parents, they would've died without my care. I saw to their education, I gave them a reason to keep on living. I infused their very existence with purpose. For the kindness I showed them, they remain grateful to me."

Mustang smirked. "And it's that kind of overconfidence that can get you into trouble."

"Hmm? What do you-" The doctor suddenly disappeared.

 **BGM: To Be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Scar looked on in surprise. "He… He vanished!"

 _While they're distracted…_ Tristina thought and reached for her Summon Gem. _Ryu!_ She called out.

"SHORYUKEN!" Ryu yelled, knocking the Guard Armor in the air and crushing a Fuhrer pawn while the tube of the Philosopher's Stone fell on top of the Guard Armor, rolling off of it's chest while the Heartless looked at the man in surprise.

"NOW!" Tristina yelled as the others quickly got back up and Flandre clenched her fist to immediately get rid of Guard Armor and then did the same with Darkside.

"OH BABY!" Gajeel smirked. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, hitting the others and freeing them, while the Orcus and Behemoth disappeared into a portal… and the other Heartless were quickly disposed of.

"Two of them got away." Wyvern said.

"Don't worry about them, those Heartless were actually smart by leaving." Erza said.

"But where'd the doctor go?" Nan asked.

"Look up." Kai pointed up as they looked up.

"Oh yeah. We're grateful, alright!" Jerso said, holding on to the doctor with his sticky saliva. "Let me just show you how _grateful_ we are!"

"No, let me go!"

"Let the others be loose right now, or else!"

"NO WAIT, JUST LISTEN TO ME! I'M THE ONLY DOCTOR RIGHT NOW THAT CAN USE ALCHEMY! WITHOUT ME, YOU CAN NEVER SAVE THE WOMAN!" He yelled, unaware of Eirin and Wendy healing Riza. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeah, nice try doctor! But I won't fall for that!"

Suddenly, May and Zampano landed on the ground and they launched their kunai and spikes at them to free the others as everyone else then unleashed hell on them and scattering the Philosopher's Stone, much to May's horror as she ran to it while more Heartless arrived to attempt to help, but that didn't seem to help as Mustang ran over to Riza.

"Come on, stay with me! Lieutenant, open your eyes!"

A Fuhrer candidate raised his sword behind Mustang, ready to kill him, but Wendy spotted this. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled, knocking the sword off of him and then Darius came down and knocked the daylights out of him.

May desperately tried to get the stone, but with the added chaos, it was very difficult to grab a hold of it. "I have to get that stone!"

"Don't you dare die! Stay with me, Lieutenant!" Mustang begged, as Wendy and Eirin were desperately trying to save her.

May looked at the stone, then at Riza as she then growled in frustration. "She comes first!" She exclaimed and ran to them. "Let me help!" She offered as she drew the circle in blood and threw her knives at the corners, using her Alkahestry to revive her. "I've stopped the bleeding for now, but she still needs medical attention."

"What do you THINK we're doing?!" Eirin asked, reaching in her bag and pulling out bandages as she went covered up the wound.

Riza woke up. "C-Colonel… I'm sorry…"

"No, don't speak." He told her.

"You understood my signal… I'm not sure how… but I'm glad…"

Mustang smiled. "We've been together long enough…and besides, I know that glare. It means 'You use human transmutation, and I'll shoot you'." He said as Riza smiled at this while Eirin and Wendy then cleaned up the blood from her neck.

Alex impaled the last Fuhrer candidate and then kicked him down as she then put it away. "That's the last one of them." She said.

 **End BGM**

"Everyone, thank you for all your help." Mustang said. "But I have to wonder…" He looked at Ryu. "Where did he come from?"

"He's a Summon Gem." Tristina replied.

"Summon…gem?" Mustang tilted his head.

"It's a long story." Ryu said.

May remembered something. _Oh right, the stone!_ She thought as she located it…and then they all heard footsteps approaching. They turned to see Bradley approaching them, alive and probably not-so-well.

"King Bradley…" Mustang said as they all noticed that Bradley is still bleeding.

"Wait, how come his wounds aren't regenerating?" Nan wondered.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it Mustang and you Heroes of Light?"

"Indeed it has, sir." Mustang glared at him. "I'd be lying if I said you were looking as good as ever." He said as it turns out, after Bradley fell into the moat, where he discovered an open vent and swam right in, coming up for air a few minutes later.

Bradley looked at Riza. "Knowing that weakling's heart of yours, I thought someone dear to you fell, you would do anything to save her, even if it meant human transmutation."

"There was a time that I might have, but that time is behind me. Luckily, I have people by my side now, who'd stop me from being reckless, keep me headed down the right path.

"Hmph, and here I was under the impression that you are all pathetic creatures that can never learn a lesson properly, but apparently there are those like you who _can_ learn, who _can_ change… that's one more reason I can't stand you humans. It infuriates me when I can't predict on how you'll behave."

May suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" Scar asked.

"He's under us… their leader is still down there!"

The gold toothed doctor gasped. "NO! I won't let you interfere with him!"

"Oh, give it up doctor! You're not going anywhe-"

Suddenly, blood came down from above them and the doctor and Jerso slammed onto the ground, and Jerso was seriously hurt. "Jerso!" Zampano exclaimed and ran to him. "Get up!"

"Run…! Get out of here!"

 **BGM: Knives and Shadows (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

They could hear movement coming from above. "This is bad!" Darius exclaimed.

"He's right, something's coming." May said. "Something awful."

Above, shadows came down and these shadows had eyes and slowly, Pride was coming down and then he landed on the ground. "Please, look after her for now." Mustang requested, giving Riza to Darius when suddenly Bradley ran forward. Mustang tried to burn him up, but Bradley jumped after the explosion and kicked Mustang down, also impaling both of his hands as he screamed in agony.

"COLONEL!" Riza screamed, but Pride's shadows forced them to stand down… everyone but Nan that is.

"Pride, was it?" Nan asked, summoning his Keyblade. "I've got something with your name on it!" He quickly ran to Pride. "I DON'T TAKE KINDLY TO PEOPLE BETRAYING ONE ANOTHER!" He yelled, attempting to slash him, but Pride's shadows grabbed a hold of him.

"You don't take kindly to people betraying one another? That's rich, coming from you." Pride said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You say you don't like betrayal… and yet, your girlfriend betrayed you by falling in love with a sadistic dominatrix, but you didn't mind. Tell me, isn't that hypocritical of you?"

Julia's eyes widened. _Did…I actually… betray Nan by…doing that?!_

"And another thing…" Pride looked at the guys. "You guys didn't seem to bat an eye when your girls betrayed you by falling in love with those CPUs! Can you really trust them after that?"

Their girl's eyes widened at this. "D-did we…?!" Kai exclaimed.

"No…I wouldn't do that to Souji!" Hina exclaimed.

"You were the one who had sex with that Lastation CPU, didn't you? So why are you still interested in your boys? Those girls help you heal…turning you into your true selves. Monsters!"

Tristina's eyes widened. _So that's his game… he wants us to drift away from our guys and try to convince us to be with the CPU…and trying all he can to prevent us from moving on. You sneaky little bastard…_

Hina growled. _So is that what you're trying to do? You son of a bitch…_

 _I never thought I'd hate Pride so much!_ Flare growled. _I'd never go down that path again!_

 _News flash, buddy… I'm not betraying Nan like that._ Julia thought.

Julia glanced at Kai and Maria, who had tears running down their cheeks. "Don't listen to him! He's only trying to stop us from moving on! He's trying to tear our friendships apart!" She then looked at Pride. "News flash, you twerp. I'm NOT going down that road!"

Pride growled. "You humans make me sick. But perhaps I can extinguish that light by tearing this guy into pieces!" He said, aiming his shadows directly at Nan. "If he won't die in Hogwarts, then I'll tear him up right here!"

"Hey buddy…I got a friend I'd like you to meet." Nan smirked. "And trust me, he ain't happy!"

"What, you have King Arthur for a summon gem? He doesn't scare me."

"He's not King Arthur… it's summon who's gonna go ape shit on you!"

"Donkey Kong?"

"Worse."

Suddenly, Blizzard grabbed Pride and threw him to a wall, dropping Nan. "Me."

"Let's just say that after we encountered these Primal Rage guys, they became our Summon Gems." He smirked.

"You can thank me for that!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"And here I thought you were an idiotic boy who knew NOTHING about me!" Pride growled while getting up.

"Hina gave me a hint or two… so I came prepared. In fact, I silently summoned Blizzard if things looked bad for me… and here we are."

"You Wielders… You make me sick." He growled. "But no matter, you'll be fighting Father eventually." He said as a shadow appeared underneath the heroes. "Have a nice fall!" He smirked as they all fell… but a few of them managed to escape. Youmu, Erza, Jack Sparrow, Dilan and Maria. "No way!"

"Aye lad, you have to be a keen sense of escaping to avoid something like that. Believe me, I've been down that road plenty of times." Jack said and looked down the hole. "Unfortunately, Gibbs isn't so lucky."

"Never mind, I don't have time for this." Pride said. "I'll be joining them shortly…but first…" He suddenly grabbed a hold of the gold tooth doctor and killed him, and then forced Mustang to do the human transmutation as he screamed before disappearing along with Pride.

 **End BGM**

"Where'd he go?!" Youmu asked.

"Right about now, he'll be joining our Father. Although…I can't vouch for his physical well-being." Bradley started walking forward. "Take a good look… see what kind of shape I'm in right now?" He asked before getting in a battle position. "Who among you would care for the illustrious honor of taking down the Fuhrer of Amestris?"

He looked at the group. "A chimera? The outsider? Mustang's dog? Fairy Tail's S-Class swordswoman? The half-dead samurai? The Keyblade Wielder? The idiotic pirate? The spear headed Organization member… or would you all like to come at me at once?"

 _What is this? He thinks he can take us all on even in this condition?_ Darius thought when Jerso thought of something.

"You know how the doctor was freaking out when May said he could feel their father's presence below us? I have a feeling this guy won't let us get to him either…judging by that hole in the ceiling."

"Ah, so that's the center." Scar said.

"It must be! That's where the chi felt the strongest!"

"Well then…" Erza closed her eyes. "Let's take him out." She said. "REQUIP!" She yelled, and suddenly, she transformed into her Ike Amiibo outfit.

"Where in the world did you get that?!" Maria asked.

"Let's just say I found a thing called an Amiibo when I was visiting the Smash Mansion during the holidays."

"An Amiiwhat?" Jack asked.

"Ask questions later… here he comes!" Dilan exclaimed as they all got ready for battle.

* * *

 _Below…_

"Do you hear something?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah… it sounds like screaming." Ed replied as he looked up to see everyone coming down at once. "WHOA, HELLO!" He yelled as he quickly side stepped out of the way to avoid getting crushed…but then he got crushed anyway. "AAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled. "HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! I MOVED OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I thought you'd cushion our fall for us…" Deadpool groaned. "Ow… someone's elbow is in my gut!"

"C-can't…breathe…!" Nan groaned.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN'T BREATHE?! HOW MUCH DO YOU ALL WEIGH?!" Ed yelled. "AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR PETS!"

"I don't mean to freak out…BUT SHOULDN'T THAT BE EXTINCT?!" Izumi yelled, looking at the I-Rex.

"This one…refused to die…!" Deadpool groaned. "She's a stubborn one…"

"She?" Izumi asked.

 **"MMMMPH!"** Next Double screamed in anger… but her screams were muffled in the pile.

"Who's screaming?" Iris wondered.

"Honestly, I don't even know…" Hina said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"My achin' back…" Nan groaned and then looked at Father. "Who's the creepy guy?"

"That's Father's true form." Isaac said.

Nan paled. "I'm sorry…DID YOU JUST SAY TRUE FORM?!"

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"M-M-M-MAMA MIA!" Luigi screamed before fainting.

"I'd faint at that thing too, that's just creepy nightmare fuel." Reimu said.

"…Can I go in there and Rasenshuriken that guy off the face of the universe?" Naruto asked as he was freaked out.

"I don't blame you, I want to use Lightning Blade on that freak." Kakashi nodded, also freaked out.

"I want to chop it into pieces if you want my honest opinion." said the equally freaked out Yuno.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Suddenly, they heard something as they looked up…and then saw Mustang coming down and landing on the ground and then Pride arrived.

"I've brought him to you. He's our fifth."

"Hmm, I would say that all five of them are all here, but Alphonse hasn't arrived yet." Father said. "You heroes make yourself at home, you'll be here for a while."

"I was afraid of that." Paolo sighed.

"Colonel, are you okay? Say something!" Ed told him.

"…Fullmetal…? Where are we?" He asked.

"The bearded guy's hide out. Now what happened, what did they do to you?"

"I was flung into some strange place… into some gateway of sort…"

Ed's eyes widened. "The portal?! That means something was taken from you! But your arms…and legs are still here."

"…Fullmetal, I don't expect you to see my condition when it's this dark in here." If one would look closely, they would see that the color in Mustang's eyes had vanished.

"What do you mean…?"

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"It's so dark and pitch black…" He then stood up. "The lights… where are the lights?" He asked as he tripped over a pipe and lost his footing, but Izumi, Gray and Juvia caught him.

"Uh, guys? I'm not seeing any color in his eyes." Gray said.

Juvia gasped. "Oh no… you don't think…!"

"Yeah… he went blind."

Pride chuckled. "That's good. We found his abilities to be quite problematic in the past. He's by far the most troublesome Alchemists we've dealt with." He said as part of his skin fell from his cheek, which he quickly covered. "I think it's fair to say that he's had this coming."

"Colonel…" Ed glared at him. "You've performed it… human transmutation?"

"Of course not! You'd think I'd be willing to do such a thing?"

"That's true, he didn't. We forced him too…and it all worked out in the end." Pride smirked. "Now Colonel Mustang's meddling and his troublesome flame alchemy will present, no more problems for us."

Father grinned. "The Truth can be a cruel thing, the two brother's who wanted to feel their mother's warmth once more, their attempt to bring the dead back to alive cost one of them the leg on which he stood, as well as the only family he had left. The other lost his entire body to have it replaced by a suit of armor that can feel nothing."

He looked at Izumi. "The woman who sought to bring back the only baby who was given the body who would never again bear children. And then, the man who looked to change his nation had his eye sight taken from him! And now he can no longer see his future!"

He smirked. "Humans who would dare to play God must play a steep price for their arrogance. That is the way of the universe, the natural order in which you claim to worship. That is Truth!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ed yelled.

 **End BGM**

"If he'd done it for his own volition like we did, that would be one thing… but… to force someone to participate in human transmutation against his will and steal his eyesight? You think THAT'S justified?! That isn't the truth I'd be willing to accept!"

 **BGM: Philosophorum Omega (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

* * *

 _Up above…_

Bradley clashed with Youmu, blocking her attacks until she aimed her hand at him and fired Danmaku at him, forcing him to jump back as Erza and Maria slashed him away until Scar attempted to attack him from behind, but he jumped back as he then looked at him. "Tell me, you go by Scar… what's your real name?"

"I have none… I left it."

"You don't say… what a coincidence, I don't know my name either. It's almost poetic, two men fighting to the death if these creatures weren't in the way!"

"I wouldn't say creature, I'd say I'm more of a pirate. Savvy?" Jack said, causing Youmu to facepalm at this but then they all glared at each other before they charged, all of them clashing while Scar made the explosion from his hand, and from down below… they all looked up and debris came down…along with May.

 **End BGM**

"May?" Lucy looked at her in surprise as May landed and got near them as she then spotted him.

"There he is!" May exclaimed.

Father looked up. "And now my lovely home has a gaping hole in it. How dare you, girl."

"He may look different now, but there's no mistaking it! He's the one behind all of this!" She then spotted Al. "Oh, Alphonse! What happened to you?!" She asked in worry.

"I don't know, but we can't get him to wake up." Natsu said.

"Oh no…" May said as she then spotted Gajeel and Tank chomping on his tails. "AAAAAH!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Lucy growled, pulling them back with her whip.

"Hey, he's not moving so we get to eat him, don't we?" Gajeel asked, causing them to sigh in annoyance.

May glared at him before looking back at Al. "Please, wake up Alphonse! Please, you have to! Say something! Come on Alphonse, get up!"

* * *

 _With Al…_

The armor looked at his frail body and the body looked at him. He took a few steps. "My body…! That's my body…!" He said as he fell on his knees.

Al's body stood up. "I've waited a long time." He extended his hand, as Al reached for it. "Welcome home, Al!"

Al's eyes closed, ready to accept his body once more…before his eyes reappeared and grabbed the skinny arm.

"Your arms… you've grown so thin! Nothing but skin and bones… it's all you can do just to stand up!" Al started shaking. "I can't… I can't…" he slammed his fists to the ground. "I CAN'T FIGHT IN A BODY LIKE THIS…BUT EVERYONE ELSE IS FIGHTING!"

"…You don't want to become one with me again?"

"No, it's not that! For a long, long time, all I've thought about was getting my body back… and yet… I can't come back to you! I just can't…! That body isn't strong enough!" He started to cry.

"You want to go back there… you want to go back there in that body?" The body asked as Al looked at it. "…Then I won't stop you."

The door behind the body opened up and the shadows came out to grab a hold of Al as he ran forward and they grabbed a hold of him, and then the body turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry! I'll be back! Just wait a little longer… I swear I'll be back!" He exclaimed as the body smiled at him. "I promise!"

* * *

 _Back in the real world…_

Al suddenly gasped for air. "Al!" Ed exclaimed as Al sat back up as everyone was quickly to his side. "Al, are you alright?!"

"Teacher… brother… May… everyone…!" Al then spotted Pride and Father and gasped.

 _"He left behind the body he had searched for for so long to go and help his friends. My valiant noble soul, as your vessel I am very proud of you. But…with your selfless return, the world may be plunged into darkness and despair as well as the universe, my Alphonse." Al's body said._

"And now…all five are here!" Father grinned sadistically.

Then, something clicked inside Father to what Edward said. "So…you mean to tell me you reject the truth?"

"Yeah, exactly! And listen here, don't go thinking you've won just because you got us here. We aren't going to sit back and let you sacrifice us!"

"Your words will do nothing to alter your fate."

"Let's get out of here, can you stand?" Izumi whispered to Mustang.

"No, none of you will be leaving. Escaping is futile… you're already within deep of my stomach."

Nan sweatdropped. "Did he say stomach?"

"He did." Marisa aimed her Hakkero at him. "Well now, let's see if we can bust out of here!"

* * *

 _Above…_

The Chimeras looked at the entrance of the stomach in disgust. "What is that stuff… this Father guy we're after?" Zampano asked. "Is he beneath those things?"

* * *

 _Below…_

May stepped forward. "May!" Al exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked.

"I've come a long way to talk to him… Envy told me that you're immortal!" She exclaimed but Father didn't say anything. "So you're not denying it? That's all I need, I'll handle this one on my own!"

"What?! Not on your own, he's too powerful!" Al tried to stop her.

"It's fine! He can't control my Alkahestry."

"Even if he binds out Alchemy, you shouldn't fight him on your own! We can help!"

"I'll be alright. Just keep the smaller Homunculus out of my way!"

Everyone looked at Pride. "She makes it sound like he's the easy one to fight." Nan said.

 _Wait, how were they able to force the Colonel through his gateway?_ Ed thought. "If he can strongarm us into the gate, why hasn't he done it before?"

"Fullmetal… shortly before I was deconstructed, Selim said that it was their last resort and that they didn't have any other choice…" Mustang said.

 _So he whispered it to you?_ Nan wondered.

"Which could only mean it carries some kind of risk for them!"

"Most likely…"

"So we might have a shot."

Pride glared at them all, having heard their conversation. And then more of Pride's skin fell off as he lightly gasped at this, then noticed Ed and Al slamming their hands on the ground.

 **BGM: Clash of the Alchemists (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Well, look at that! We can use our alchemy!" Ed exclaimed, as pillars were coming up and attempting to hit Pride, but he jumped out of the way in time.

"He ran! He didn't even try to use his shadows!"

"That's definitely a good sign!"

Pride growled and created a spiked wall to prevent anyone from getting to him. Unfortunately, Ed, Al, Isaac, Tristina and Next Double were stubborn enough to go through it before it was formed.

"Why must you rude children keep destroying my home? You should behave like proper guests." Father said.

"There's one thing you should know about Fairy Tail. We don't play by the rules!" Natsu's fists ignited.

"…Most of us do." Gray said. "You just always make a scene and we get dragged into your shenanigans."

"DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" Natsu yelled at him when suddenly a knife was lodged in Father's head, but then it was absorbed as he looked at May.

"Enough talk! Now give me your stone!" May ordered and ran to him, but Father laughed and the same blade came out his front…but five times bigger and launched it to all of them, forcing them to dodge…and then Gajeel and Tank decided to have a meal out of it.

"I did not request your presence and have no need for it, now leave!" Father said, referring to May while getting shot at by Dante and then he was hit by Flandre and Remilia's Gungnir, but the Gungnir was absorbed and was launched back at them.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Remilia exclaimed.

"Well, perhaps we should give it all we got!" Nan exclaimed, when suddenly they heard a cry and Shadow Lugia and Shadow Mewtwo landed while Leroy and Evile hopped off of the Lugia. "…After we take these four out." He sweatdropped.

Stitch growled at the two Experiments and pulled out his blasters as the experiments got ready, telling them that they'll handle it.

"Then we'll deal with these two Shadow Pokemon!" Flare said as the Wielders called out their Pokemon, as Worldwalker and Professor Jacob did the same, and Light followed suit.

"We'll deal with the freak!" Marisa told them as they got away from the ensuing Pokemon battle and then Father was impaled my spikes since May secretly used her Alkahestry while the Shadow Pokemon and Experiments arrived, and then May ran forward to deal a blow.

Hohenheim's head emerged from Father. "No, young lady! He's not really trapped!"

"Did he just come out of his body?!" Lucy asked.

"That's the most disturbing thing I've seen all day…" Gajeel said while May kicked Father's head, but she was immediately launched back when her foot connected and she was sent flying away while screaming and landed on the ground as Al turned his head.

"May!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"What the hell's going on around here?"

"No idea sir, we still haven't been able to contact the command center."

"Reporting in, sir! The city's been overrun by Ishvalan terrorists! They seem to be attacking MP-" An Ishvalan landed behind the soldier and knocked him down, surprising the other two.

"Hold it!" They reached for their guns…only to have their necks karate chopped by another Ishvalan.

"Pardon me, we simply do not have the time to explain. Please forgive us." He said as the other Ishvalan signaled another Ishvalan as he ran over with a map in his arms.

* * *

 _At a lady's house…_

The woman screamed in horror as two Ishvalans were in her house as she hugging her boy tightly and backed up to a wall as well. "NO, NO, PLEASE! HELP US! PLEASE, DON'T HURT US!" She yelled while her boy was crying as tears were streaming down her cheeks too.

"We're sorry for intruding, we just want to ask you a question!"

"Tell us, is this your house here on the map?"

The woman looked at the map and silently nodded.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

A few Ishvalans looked up at the sky, looking at the eclipse. "Wow, I can't believe how dark it's getting."

"I hope everyone is doing alright out there."

"Is this the right place?"

"It sure is, no doubt about it." The Ishvalan unrolled something over the map, revealing the Alkahestry symbol.

"Good, now we just wait." They all looked up. "Alright Scar, it's all up to you now."

* * *

 _With the ones fighting Wrath…_

"There's something comforting about facing death like this, wouldn't you agree?" Bradley asked as everyone but Scar was panting and looking in the greatest shape, but they kept on standing. They refused to give up. "It's all that matters, nothing else seems to exist outside my pure instinct to survive."

They glared at the Homunculus while Maria used Curaga on them to keep on going. "Rank, personal history, birth, race, sex, the name given to you. It's all meaningless." Sparks showered down behind Bradley. "This is the only thing that's real, to fight on behalf of my own life and nothing else. I've never felt so complete."

Bradley chuckled. "I guess you can say I've finally arrived." He said as they got in battle positions once more.

 **BGM: Versus Homunculus (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Bradley charged forward and attacked them, but they quickly dodged as Jack pulled out his pistol and shot Bradley, but he dodged all of his bullets with his speed and attempting to impale the pirate, but Youmu got in the way and blocked it and then pushed him back to Erza who used Eruption on him, but he jumped to the side where Scar ran over to attack him, but Bradley attempted to impale him several times but Scar dodged them all…until he headbutted him.

"WHAT'S WRONG? DON'T TELL ME THAT'S ALL YOU'VE GOT! IS IT?! BECAUSE THAT'S NOWHERE NEAR YOU!" He yelled, kicking Scar in the stomach and pushing him back. "The only chance you all have to is to destroy me! Now FIGHT, you worthless humans!"

"Erza, I know killing someone is something you never do…but sometimes, you have to get out of your comfort zone and give it all you got!" Dilan said. "I know you're holding back!"

Erza growled. "I've never killed anyone in my life and I'm not starting now!" She said, running forward and slashing Bradley before jumping back.

"Let the lass do her thing. If she doesn't want to kill someone, that's fine. You don't have to push her." Jack said.

"…I can't believe I'm agreeing with the idiot over here." Maria said as Youmu quickly slashed through Bradley to knock him down as she raised her sword to impale him, but to their horror, Bradley impaled her in the stomach.

"YOUMU!" Erza yelled.

Youmu coughed out blood and then Bradley kicked her off of him as he then proceeded to finish her off, but Scar intervened and attacked him as the two got into an ugly fight while the others got near Youmu.

"Youmu, stay with us!" Maria said, using Curaga on her wound. _Dammit, we need Eirin…or Wendy!_

"I've received…wounds worse than this…" Youmu said, weakly getting up. "Th-this is nothing…" She muttered, looking like she's about to pass out at any second.

"Dammit, I'm not going to let you die on us!" Erza exclaimed, taking off her headband and strapping it around Youmu's stomach and tying it up. "That should stop the bleeding for now, but I don't know how long until we either get Eirin or Wendy."

"R-right…" Youmu said and then Bradley jumped back, bleeding all over as they saw spikes that rose from the ground coming from Scar as he had wounds on his shoulders.

 **End BGM**

"You look surprised." Scar said as he got up. "I'd even say shocked. To be honest, I'd say I'm a little surprised myself." He said, removing the broken blade on his arm. "It goes against my beliefs, I even swore to myself that I'd never use it…" He took off his cloak and everyone but Maria looked at him in shock…while Jack just looked confused.

"But when I consider the enormity of what was at stake and what I could do, I relented… I accepted my only choice." He raised his right arm to reveal tattoos. "My brother's circle of reconstruction! I've accepted both hands of Alchemy!"

"Heh…you miserable humans never give up… I'll give you that much!"

* * *

 _Down below…_

 **BGM: Mortal Sin**

"Hey Al, get in there and help May." Ed ordered.

"What about Pride?"

 **"We'll take it from here."** Next Double said, taking out a belt and strapping it on.

"Where'd you get that?" Tristina asked, blocking an attack from Pride.

"Never seen that before." Isaac said.

 **"Cyclone and Joker gave this to us in case we decided to merge into one. Let's just say this belt lets us use both of our Pokemon and Summon Gems."**

"Oh, this ought to be interesting!" Isaac grinned.

 **"Right."** Next Double smirked. **"Robin! Young Link!"** She called out as Male Robin and Young Link appeared and then they turned to see her.

"…Rose?" Robin asked.

"Maria Jr?" Young Link tilted his head.

 **"Don't worry about it. We got that little runt we have to deal with."** She said, referring to Pride as she pulled out two Pokeballs. **"I choose you, Pikachu and Manaphy!"**

Pikachu and Manaphy appeared and looked at Next Double. **"Don't worry, I'm just Rose and Maria Jr. merged together."**

 _The two of them merged?_ Robin thought.

 _Could this be anything Twinrova?_ Young Link wondered, recalling his battle with Koume and Kotake.

 **"Right now, we have to deal with Pride. So let's do this!"** She exclaimed as Pikachu and Manaphy nodded. **"Pikachu, you use Thunderbolt. Manaphy, you use Whirlpool!"**

"Pika…CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt.

"MANAAAAPHY!" Manaphy unleashed a Whirlpool while Young Link fired arrows and Robin used Arc Fire as everyone else joined in on attacking Pride. Al went off to help May and then protected her from the bullets that Father conjured up from a gun.

* * *

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu yelled.

"Alphonse…!" May exclaimed, happy that he's protecting her.

* * *

Ed blocked Pride's attacks. "What's the matter, Pride? Your attacks are a little more half-assed than usual!"

Pride growled. "Try not to get too confident…you haven't fulfilled your purpose yet, so I don't-" Ed started running to him.

 **"Ed, don't be so stupid!"** Next Double exclaimed.

"Dammit, I can't unleash my Thoron now that he's in the way…" Robin muttered.

"You still can't kill me, right?" Ed asked, ignoring Next Double. "Then I've still got time to beat you into a lifeless shadow!" He exclaimed, slashing him but Pride dodged it.

"Really? Is that your plan? Your stature has led you to prove your worth by always fighting those who are larger than you. So then, you don't have much experience in those who are much smaller than you!" He asked, covering Ed in his shadow spikes and blood was shot out.

 **"ED!"** Next Double yelled.

"You little bastard!" Tristina growled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the other side…_

 **BGM: The Intrepid (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Well dad, sorry if I hit you!" Al exclaimed, unleashing pillars directly at Father.

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing arrows while Elsa launched icicles at him, but they were no affect.

* * *

 _Back with the other group…_

Much to Next Double's relief, Ed escaped with a nick on his cheek. "Damn brat!" Ed pushed him to a shadow wall. "You've overlooked a simple fact that since I've ALWAYS been small, and I've did the fighting!" He headbutted Pride, knocking more skin off of his cheek and his shadows started disappearing. "I KNOW EXACTLY HOW A ROCK IS GOING TO TRY AND WIN!"

* * *

 _Other side…_

A spear was launched to Father at the same time Alice fired Danmaku lasers directly at Father, but still no effect as Al turned around. "Teacher!"

Izumi had made a huge crossbow with her Alchemy. "His hands free alchemy doesn't make for a fair fight!" She said, firing another spear and hitting him directly in the head as it was split.

"Bullseye!" Marisa exclaimed.

"It appears the time is upon us!" Father exclaimed, completely unfazed by the spear and then arms grabbed a hold of Ed who was about to punch him while the others were going to attack from behind, but Ed's arm was grabbed.

Pride smirked at this and then used his shadows to grab a hold of his other attackers, holding them in the air.

Ed was pulled back and then was slammed into the ground along with Al, Izumi and Mustang, holding them down.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Beneath the City (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Father's head reemerged. "I'm done with indulging your frivolity." He said, and then dark tentacles grabbed a hold of the other heroes to hold them down and to not interfere with Father, and the same with the Wielders too.

"Dammit! I can't…even…move…!" Nan growled as Pride tossed the others into the room where the tentacles held them down as well.

"It's time to put you to work, my sacrifices!" He grinned while outside, the eclipse completely covered the sun. "It's finally time!" He exclaimed as there was a sound of a humongous heartbeat all over Central, as birds started flying everywhere and the whole earth shook. "This planet of ours, have you ever considered the possibility that it might in fact be a life form?"

Everyone glared at him, struggling to get up but failing. "Actually, it would be more accurate to refer to it as a vast nervous system."

Around the entire world, everyone was wondering what was going on. "One that's retained its every memory since it's inception and has witnessed the universe unfold! Just think of the mass quantity of information that such a system would hold! But an even better question: How much power could one gain if they opened that system's gateway? Have you ever considered that?"

Most of them lightly gasped at this. "And now that I have you gathered, I shall use you as sacrifices to open the planet's gateway!" He exclaimed, referring to the five as there was another heartbeat in Central…and then he felt something behind him as he turned around.

"That's a pretty good plan, pops!" Greed exclaimed.

"Where'd he come from?!" Pride asked as Greed slashed through Father.

"Hope you don't mind me using it for myself! This world will finally belong to me!" He declared as Father dissolved into a dark liquid.

"Did he get him?" Nan asked.

"I was expecting you to make an appearance." Father said. "I know you too well, my son." The same eyes and mouth appeared under Greed. "Have you forgotten you were born from my extracted avarice? Anything that you might happen to desire, I can assure you that _I_ desired it first."

He started dragging the five away while uncovering Hohenheim as Father sat back down on his throne, forming back to his old creepy self while letting go of the heroes, but the two Shadow Pokemon got in their way.

Hohenheim growled and used the power from his Philosopher's Stone to attack Father and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Father was unfazed as he started laughing evilly and looked at the piece of paper with the pawns. "The very center of this world…IS RIGHT HERE!" He yelled, slamming the palm of his hand on it and electricity shot out of it.

"Evil bastard…!" Hohenheim growled, but then eyes started forming in the five's stomach region and horrifying the others, but Pride started chuckling evilly while Father was laughing with excitement.

* * *

 _Above…_

A dark liquid rose from the belly and covered the Chimera's feet. "What in the hell is going on?" Darius asked, swallowing them up.

With the others, they were slowly being swallowed up. "Shit, this is bad!" Maria exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Scar asked as they were all swallowed by it and soon, the very center of Central was swallowed as everyone's screams were immediately silenced.

* * *

 _Back with Father…_

Dark hands were coming out of the five's portals. "Isn't there something we can do?!" Wendy asked.

"Nothing…" Hina growled. "All we can do is watch."

"WHAT?!" Nan yelled. "Are you sure there isn't another way?!"

"If you can find a way to penetrate that shield, be my guest… otherwise we're stuck here!" Kai exclaimed.

Father laughed. "Fight for me! Let your gateways fight for my soul! Shed your energy for me!" He started laughing maniacally. "WHAT A TRULY MAGNIFICENT ENERGY! IT'S IMMENSITY IS INDESCRIBABLE! I CAN BARELY CONTAIN IT!"

He grinned from ear to ear…if he HAD ears that is. "NOW THAT I'VE OBTAINED ENOUGH POWER, I WILL OPEN UP THIS PLANET'S GATEWAY!"

If someone was flying over Central, they would see a red Transmutation Circle, and if they got up any higher, they could see red lights cutting through the earth to form the Transmutation Circle.

* * *

 _At ground level…_

Shadows started coming out of the ground. "Wh-what's happening?!" Someone asked…and then one by one, they started falling to the ground, choking to death.

 **BGM: Lapis Philosphorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Everyone started screaming before dying from the Transmutation Circle, as people inside the command center started choking before succumbing to the Transmutation Circle, and even in Liore, their souls were being taken away, including ones in Rush Valley and many other places in Central.

None were surviving the catastrophe from unfolding as gigantic hands were rising from the ground, and then the corners of the Transmutation Circle started lighting up.

* * *

 _At Resembool…_

Winry started choking and fell to the ground. "Winry…" Pinako groaned. "WINRY…!"

"Why can't…I move…?!"

A door opened up to reveal two men. "Miss Pinako… what's… happening?!"

"Next time I see you… Van Hohenheim… I'm gonna slug you…!" Pinako said before her arm fell limp.

"Save us, Ed…! Please… save us…!" Winry groaned before going limp as well.

* * *

 _With Cirno…_

"D-Dammit…!" Cirno coughed as she fell on her knees. "My ultimate comeback and…I…I…I can't…even…move…?!" She asked before collapsing. "I…I can't…g-give up…so e-easily….!" She said before dying once again.

* * *

Back in Central, the dark liquid fully enveloped Central…and then a white light formed in the center and cut through the center of the circle…and above the circle, a door was formed.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, a shadow formed underneath the door and turned giant, and a hand grabbed a hold of the door.

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

The gigantic shadow, turning out to be Father, slowly rose up from the ground and his entire body was presumably bigger than the entire earth itself as he screamed and shadows slowly went for the eclipse as he roared once more. "HEAR ME, GOD! I DEMAND THAT YOU ANSWER THE CRY OF MY SOUL! COME TO ME!"

A door was formed in the middle of the eclipse, and then it slowly opened to reveal the gateway as shadows came down to meet the other shadows, covering Father in the process.

"Join me! Yes! I will no longer be bound to your or your consequences!" He shouted as the eye stared at Father. "I WILL FORCE YOU DOWN INTO THIS EARTH AND INTO MY BONES! YOU'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BE ABSORBED!"

Father roared once more until there was a humongous light and a huge explosion that covered the entire earth.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking... I don't DO two parts. I always just tough it out and write the whole thing! But I thought it'd be best if I split a HUMONGOUS-TO-BE chapter...into two parts!**

 **Deadpool: Cool!**

 **Also: CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Deadpool: DAMMIT, I HATE CLIFFHANGERS.**


	100. The Fall Of Father Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Agh…" Isaac groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. "Everyone okay?"

"Ugh…" Nan got up, shaking his head. "Did anyone get the license plate number on that Homunculus…?"

"I didn't take a picture of him, unfortunately…" Deadpool muttered.

Young Link got up. "That could've gone better…"

"No kidding." Robin nodded.

Next Double got up, groaning. **"Wait, I'm still merged? I thought I'd be split after I fell unconscious."**

"That's weird…" Shotaro muttered as one by one, everyone got up, including the two Shadow Pokemon.

"Is everyone alright? What happened?" Mustang asked.

"You have done well, my faithful sacrifices." A voice said as they turned to the source of the voice as Hohenheim's eyes widened.

"You mean you actually did it?!"

The dust settled to reveal a younger, skinnier (And probably holding a six pack) version of Father. "Yes. I have done what I set out to do. Acquire God."

"Acquire God?! That isn't possible!" Ed exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, it is." Hohenheim said. "Given a great amount of energy…"

"Wait, what energy?" He asked before it clicked. "A PHILOSOPHER'S STONE?!"

"It can't be! Does that mean everyone's been turned into a Philosopher's Stone?!" Al asked.

Wendy's eyes widened. "How many lives were sacrificed for this?!"

Mustang growled. "Amestris is a large country… so about fifty million people."

Lucy's eyes widened. "That many?!"

"Bastard… he just pulled a country-wide massacre!" Natsu growled.

"YOU LITTLE…" Ed clapped his hands together, but then a shockwave went right through them.

"Your alchemy will do you no good." Father said.

"Their alchemy may be gone…" Flash said. "But that doesn't mean we'll still kick your ass!" He exclaimed, readying his Keyblade.

"That may be true…" Father nodded. "But can you all try to stop this?" He asked, as a ball of yellow energy appeared in front of them.

"What are you… what's that?" Hohenheim asked.

"The power of God is now in my control, with that I can do anything. For instance, I can create a sun right in the palm of my hand." He said as everyone glared at him. "Shall I turn its flame loose in here? What do you think?" He asked before feeling a heartbeat as his eyes widened, wondering what happened.

"Your plan for binding God into this world was a flawed one. We plotted against you the moment you set it in motion!" Hohenheim said as they all looked at him, urging him to continue with curiosity while another heartbeat from Father was heard. "Over the many long years, I have performed calculation after calculation! I have arranged my own Philosopher's Stones, the friends who have long resided in me, in preparation for this VERY day!"

Another heartbeat as Father's eyes widened once again.

"The time has come."

"He is guilty of committing the ultimate transgression!"

"We no longer have bodies to return to, but the people of Amestris still have the chance to resume their physical forms."

"Yes, we know what we must do. Let us return their souls back to their body."

"It is what Hohenheim asked of us!"

Another heartbeat from Father. "So you've planted your Philosopher's Stones, what of it? They are merely points! They will not activate without a circle. That's a basic rule of alchemy!"

"It's one of enormous power, and it can be self-activated…even if something should happen to incompacitate me! The moon's shadow, cast on the world by the eclipse!"

"We're starting NOW, Hohenheim!"

If one were in outer space, they'd see red electricity shooting out of the corners of the moon's shadow…if a round object _had_ corners, that is.

 **BGM: The Intrepid (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Another heartbeat came from Father. "Even now, you think you can stop me…?! YOU'RE A FOOL, HOHENHEIM!"

"That's the very reason I came back! IT'S TIME YOU REMEMBERED YOUR PLACE, DWARF IN THE FLASK!"

The red electricity curved into the air and they all shot down right into the middle, forming some sign in the circle in the process. This caused Father to groan in agony as he crushed the mini sun in his palm. He kept groaning as everyone got ready in case if Father attacked…until he screamed and all the souls shot out through his chest and formed into a vortex.

"THE HELL IS THAT?!" Nan yelled.

"Those are all souls returning to their owners." Isaac said.

"This is pretty much my favorite moment in the anime." Kai grinned.

The humongous vortex suddenly exploded and all the souls went all around Amestris, back to their original owners until the very last soul went right into a baby carriage.

 **End BGM**

There was complete dead silence for just a few moments…and then there was the sound of a baby crying.

 **BGM: Rain – Sid (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

The lady right next to the carriage started coughing and then some Briggs soldiers at Central started coughing as well as they all wondered what in the world just happened.

* * *

 _At Resembool…_

Winry started coughing. "Winry… are you alright?" Pinako asked.

"Wh-what was that?" Winry asked.

A man groaned. "Was it just me… or did we just lose consciousness?"

"Did you guys black out as well?" Another asked.

"So it would seem…" Pinako muttered.

"What in the heck just happened?"

"I don't know how to describe it… it was like…"

Winry nodded. "It was like being trapped, imprisoned in a vortex of anguish…"

* * *

 _With Cirno…_

Cirno quit coughing and slowly got up, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just going to pretend that never happened…" She said as she quickly flew off.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"Did it work?" Ed asked.

"Yes, the people of Amestris have had their souls returned to their bodies." Hohenheim said, causing everyone to sigh with relief. "And with nothing more than the souls of the Xerxeans he already had. I doubt he can continue to control that which he calls God!"

Father growled, crushing a part of his throne. "I can always create another stone…! I am not through… there are more! A billion humans I can draw energy from!" He exclaimed, creating a ball of energy from his forehead and launched it to the heroes, but Father caught a hold of it and sent it into the air, catching the attention of the chimeras as it burst through the ceiling and sending dust flying and blinding the ones who were fighting Wrath as the energy kept going into the sky.

Father then roared at them and sent a powerful blast to them, but it was blocked with May's alkahestry. "May!" Al exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"Detecting and using the power that flows within the ground is what we alkahestrists do! What's more, the greater the power the other side has, the greater the power that I can use becomes!" She exclaimed and then gasped. "LOOK OUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Hohenheim turned around to see another shockwave coming and then he took the full force of the attack.

 **BGM: Envy Revealed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Hohenheim!" Natsu exclaimed as another blast was shot directly at them but Hohenheim took it as he tried to fight it.

"Damn…! I don't have what it takes to fight his energy!"

May noticed one of her kunai knives shaking. "Try as hard as you can, sir! I can't hold on much longer!"

"Aaagh! It's no use!" He exclaimed, but then Al and Ed got behind him, pushing him.

"Come on, dad! Hang on!" Al encouraged him.

"Can't you even do this? Just stay focused!"

"Come on, you can do it!" Levy encouraged him.

"We're all with you!" Nan exclaimed.

"I can only do so much… I'm just a decrepit old man, but let's see what these old bones can do!"

"Let me help you!" A voice said as they saw Apollo Geist walking to them. He was now in a black bodysuit with a white cape over him and a red helmet with flame like horns sticking out over his head carrying a circular saw–like shield and a rapier.

"Who the hell is he?" Isaac asked.

"Apollo Geist!" Wyvern exclaimed.

"That answers THAT question." Nan said.

"I'm an ally of the Legion, and I wasn't planning on coming here until that stupid blue headed girl decided to go ahead and insult me. So I came here to prove her wrong."

"How many blue headed women do we know?" Kai asked.

"There's Aqua, but she's too kind to lay down an insult on him… so that just leaves..." Hina looked at Isaac.

"My mother." Isaac growled. _How dare you call her stupid…in front of me!_

"I did NOT request your help, Apollo!" Father said.

"Well, you're getting help anyway!"

"Dammit… isn't Scar and the others done with Wrath already?!" Ed asked.

* * *

 _Above…_

"ISHVALAN!" Bradley ran forward. "I guess I was mistaken! I thought the science of Alchemy, was a horror to the eyes of the Ishvala, the one you believe to be the creator of all things!" He exclaimed as Scar created another wall to slow Bradley down, but that didn't stop him one bit. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOUR GOD?!" He yelled, slicing him on the shoulder.

Youmu got up, wiping the blood from her mouth. "No! You shouldn't fight him in your condition!" Maria protested.

"I don't care! A samurai fights to the death…no matter how wounded they are!" Youmu said. "And I am that samurai… WHO FIGHTS TO THE DEATH!" She yelled.

"Youmu, don't!" Dilan exclaimed.

"Let the lass do it!" Jack told him. "I would do the same thing if I was a Samu-something or other!"

Scar ran forward to Bradley. "You would leave him…SO EASILY?!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of Scar's arm and throwing him to the side. "Is your God so readily lost to your people?! IS HE?!" He ran forward as Scar created pillars to try and crush him, but it was no use.

"Everything in your Ishvalan Civil War…" He said, slicing through the pillars as if they were nothing. "WHEN YOU WERE SURROUNDED BY NOTHING BUT DESPAIR!" He yelled as Scar tried to get him with his hand, but he was kicked down and pinned by Bradley.

"Surely somewhere in the darkest depths of your heart…you began to believe that there was no God in this world at all!" He exclaimed, and then the eclipse moved, shining part of the sun in Bradley's sword and blinding him as he cried out and then Scar screamed and then used his Alchemy to hit Bradley dead center…and then adding insult to injury, Youmu impaled Bradley from behind.

Bradley screamed as he grabbed a piece of his sword with his mouth and impaled Scar before turning around and slicing Youmu as she yelled in pain and then all three of them fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"YOUMU!" Erza yelled as they quickly were right by her side. "Why would you…?!"

"A samurai…always…fights to the death…even…when their life is on the line…" She panted, blood coming down her forehead and coughing out more blood. "Nothing…would stop me… no wound… would slow me down…" She weakly said as she looked at the sun coming out. "And I guess… this is it for me… Wendy and Eirin don't know what's happened to me…"

A portal opened up behind them. "But I do." A voice said as they looked to see Yuyuko walking out and kneeling beside her.

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"L-Lady…Y-Yuyuko…"

"Shhh… don't say anything. We're going to get you patched up." She softly smiled at her and gently picked her up.

"I've always thought Samurai would die no matter what." Jack said. "They protect the things they're guarding, only to throw their lives away in the end. Why do the same with her? She's on the edge of death as we know it."

"Do you think I don't realize that?" Yuyuko asked. "But, there's something you don't understand… Youmu's my best friend and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost her." She said, walking into the portal, not caring if Youmu's blood was staining her dress. All she cared about was saving Youmu as the portal closed behind her.

 **End BGM**

Bradley chuckled, also looking at the sky while breathing heavily and both of his arms were destroyed. "I, myself, have never believed in the faith of God…if they exist. Perhaps this is the way of divine justice and providence…"

He then heard footsteps as he looked to see Lan Fan. "And it seems they've sent a visitor to do the deed…" He said as Lan Fan took off her mask. "Here to avenge your grandfather…? Very well…go ahead…"

"Any last words you'd like to say?" Lan Fan glared at him.

"None…"

"Such a sad life. Tell me Bradley… was there anyone who you loved? Any friends… your wife?"

"My wife…"

"Are you saying you have nothing… no message for her?! When she finds out what you are..."

 **BGM: Dissident's Creed (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"In trivial words of sorrow… of love and guilt mean nothing to me, young lady…" He turned to Lan Fan. "My wife understands… she is the woman that I've chose to be by my side. There are no more words that can pass between us now… that's what it means to be the wife of the fuhrer…"

Lan Fan lightly gasped at this. "And now you've spent all your time asking me those questions and lost your opportunity for vengeance…" He said as his hair and mustache started turning gray. "What a shame..."

He took a deep breath and looked into the sky, seeing the eclipse was almost over. "I've lived my life…by following the path that has been set for me… thanks to the idiot syncracies of humanity… it was… at least… a life worth living for… and maybe… a life worth dying for…" He said, closing his eyes and dying with a smile.

"That's how I would like to go out… dying with a smile." Jack chuckled.

 _Only you…_ Maria thought as Lan Fan knelt down and lightly gasped.

"I sense something." She said and dug into his pockets, pulling something out.

"A Philosopher's Stone." Scar spoke up.

"This?" Lan Fan asked and then Scar started coughing, causing Lan Fan and the others to be by Scar's side. "Are you alright?"

Scar pointed to a circle. "I need you to take me over there…"

"But the circle's been broken!"

Scar groaned in pain. "I know…! But over there…is the center!"

"Very well." Lan Fan nodded as they helped him over to the center where Scar looked at the palms of his hands.

 _Brother… I cannot lie… the hatred within me is not perished…and yet, I'm about to help Amestris…the very object of my hatred!_ He placed his hands on the center. _You spoke of positive streams and negative streams… thanks to the life I've lived, I carry both within me!_ Electricity surged and went into five different directions. _And I wonder which way I'll go!_

The electricity formed around Amestris, forming into the Alkahestry circle.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"IT'S COMING!" Hohenheim yelled.

 **BGM: Battle Scherzo (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ed clapped his hands together and his Alchemy came back as spikes rose from the ground as they attempted to impale Father, Pride and Apollo Geist, but they jumped back…however Father's throne was completely destroyed. "Look at that, your throne has been reduced to rubble!" Ed taunted. "And now, I think it's time for someone to put and end to your damn posturing!" He smirked. "So we're going to take you down and the truth along with you!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Above…_

Lan Fan looked around. "What was that, did you use Alkahestry?"

 **BGM: Lapid Philosophorum –Chant- (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"No, it's something else. Something my brother developed. My brother researched the science of Alchemy. From there, his interest led him into begin looking into the art of Alkahestry as well. Alkahestry is an art that uses the flow chi into the ground. In contrast, this country's Alchemy uses tectonic energy... however, my brother realized something. Alchemists weren't able to use their power to its full measure."

He drew something on the ground. "There was an inhibiting component measuring between the Alchemists and their energy."

"I sensed that when I came to this country!" Lan Fan said. "Like, a mass of people crawling through the earth."

"That's right. The sensation you've felt was an enormous Philosopher's Stone that stretches under the ground throughout this land."

"My god…" Erza lightly whispered.

* * *

 _Below…_

"Enough with this foolishness! I will kill you all right here!" Apollo exclaimed, shooting them with his gun, but Eraqus, currently as Chalice, got in the way. And he was wielding the Chalice Arrow AND the Master' Keeper Keyblade.

"About that…" Chalice growled. "I won't let you do that." He said as he got ready to take him down along with Yomatsu, already as Gills, Ansem as Gatack, Ryuji as G3, and the twin Kamen Riders.

"You damned Kamen Riders, you think you can beat me?"

"We know we can beat you! Good guys always deliver the justice to the bad guys all the time!" Yomatsu exclaimed.

"Here we go…" Gryphon sighed.

* * *

 _With Hohenheim…_

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Lapis Philosophorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Is it really true?" May asked, looking at Hohenheim's hands that turned back to normal. "You made a circle that returned everyone's souls?"

"That's right, and it worked perfectly. After that, Scar created a reverse circle. It will correct the corrupted Alchemy of this country. It was Scar's research, through tireless research… he discovered a secret long kept. The existence of the nationwide transmutation circle. Using that as a base, he applied his knowledge of Alkahestry and developed what is known as a reverse Transmutation Circle! This circle will render the Philosopher's Stone of Amestris ineffective, thus enabling the Alchemists here to once again to harness tectonic energy at its fullest extent."

Al unleashed a sword that he made right at Father, but that was ineffective as well as he unleashed another shockwave to try and kill all of them, but Hohenheim got in the way and blocked it while the Riders were busy taking on Apollo.

"KEEP IT COMING WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT! MAKE HIM USE HIS PHILOSOPHER'S STONE! HE'LL RUN OUT OF ENERGY!"

"Yeah? And when will that be?" Gray asked.

"I'M NOT SURE! BUT WE HAVE TO KEEP ON TRYING!" He yelled as everyone kept on attacking Father. It seemed like it was no use, until Izumi unleashed a pipe that she used from her Alchemy to attack him, but it was sent flying and hit the gears, and then the same cup that Greed went in rose from the ground.

Greed ran up and attacked Father from behind with a steel beam. "SWEET MEMORIES! THAT'S EXACTLY THE TUB I TOOK A BATH IN!" He yelled. "NOW IT'S YOUR TURN, DADDY!" He yelled, hitting him, but the beam broke.

"Get out of the way, Greed!" Ed ordered, using his alchemy to make the tub tilt and splatter the molten lava on Father, covering him.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, Father emerged out of the lava like it was nothing. "Apollo! We must leave to gather more people for the Philosopher's Stone!" He ordered.

"Right!" he nodded, joining Father and Shadow Mewtwo flew up with the two.

"Get back here, you cowards!" Nan growled.

"We'll go take them on. You deal with Pride!" Kai told Ed…but then suddenly, Shadow Lugia, Evile and Leroy got in the way and joining them were the Orcus, Darkside, Novashadow and the Behemoth…but this time, Darkside and Behemoth looked different.

They were Dark Follower and Arch Behemoth.

"Okay, SOME OF US will stay with Ed." Kai said.

"We'll take them on." Isaac said as he, Next Double, CPU Candidates, Wendy, Sarah, Stitch, his cousins, Iris, Horus, Light, I-Rex, Gringott and Buckbeak decided to stay.

"Got it!" Nan nodded as the rest took off to deal with them.

"Does Darkside look different to you?" Wendy wondered.

"From what I've heard from Roxas and Xarina long ago, they said there's a darker and more dangerous version of Darkside… and it's called Dark Follower. This must be him." Isaac said. "And as for Behemoth, this must be the Arch Behemoth."

"We can still take them, right?" Purple Sister asked.

 **"He's hoping. Novashadow isn't a pushover either."** Next Double said.

"Then let's give it all we got!" Wendy exclaimed, sucking up the air and going into her Dragon Force.

 **BGM: L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"I'll take on Shadow Lugia!" Sarah said as her Pokemon got ready to fight too, Light with his Pokemon out too.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Isaac exclaimed.

Novashadow dug underground while Arch Behemoth stomped on the ground to create powerful shockwaves as the Orcus unleashed dark energy balls and then Dark Follower punched them, but they all dodged. Isaac ran up Dark Follower's arm and slashed his head, but Dark Follower grabbed a hold of him and slammed him onto the ground.

 **"Brother!"** Next Double called out, as Novashadow emerged and tackled her to the ground. **"Get off of me, you bastard!"** She slashed him off of her as Novashadow kept attacking her, but Black Sister shot him down, forcing him to hide underground again.

The Orcus slashed Iris, but she blocked with her Palutena Bow and shot him several times, but he blocked with his sword and slashed her down, but she got back up and whacked him with it, but then Orcus disappeared, but his sword didn't as it proceeded to cut her up. "You fucking cowardly bastard!" She

Arch Behemoth roared and slammed into Wendy, but Wendy held her ground and jumped back. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled and then the two White Sisters flew over and slashed his horn, hearing it roar in pain.

"…The horn is the weakness?"

"I doubt it. There could be other ways to damage it."

"Well, let's give it our all!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Wendy yelled.

"They weren't kidding…" Isaac got up. "I don't recall Darkside being so…smart…but I guess Dark Follower _is_." He said. _I gotta take this guy down before he takes ME out._ He thought as he jumped into the air and unleashed a Blizzaga Pursuit attack to his head, but he blocked that with his hand and then punched him in the gut. "You're really pissing me off…!"

"Where is he?" Purple Sister asked.

"I don't know… he's a fast one!" Black Sister exclaimed as Novashadow rammed into the three of them several times before slashing them away.

 **"You asked for it!"** Next Double exclaimed and then screamed at Novashadow, but to their amazement, the Novashadow looked like he didn't even flinch from it. **"Wh-what kind of a Heartless IS this?!"**

"A monster, that's what it is!" Purple Sister exclaimed, slashing the Novashadow but it caught the sword and tossed it to the side as it slashed her away.

"Nepgear!" Black Sister exclaimed.

 **"You bastard…!"** Next Double growled, pulling out a pistol and shooting the Heartless.

Orcus reappeared and slashed Iris from behind, causing her to growl and then spitting the Palutena Bow and slashing him away, both of them ending up clashing as the Orcus turned his gaze to look at Horus who was cheering on the CPUs, unaware of the danger that was soon to come as Orcus quickly slashed her away and flew to him. "NO!" Iris yelled.

Wendy noticed this and with her quick agility, she grabbed a hold of Horus and set him down far away from them. "Stay here."

"Okay." Horus nodded as Wendy took off, kicking Orcus in the head before launching herself off of him to slam right into Arch Behemoth.

"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled, hitting Arch Behemoth full force as the White Sisters slashed through him.

Dark Follower grabbed a hold of Isaac, choking him. "You...! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH HERE, BUDDY!" He yelled, attempting to go into Darkspine…when suddenly something grabbed a hold of Isaac.

"GET OVER HERE!" A voice yelled, as Isaac was yanked out of Dark Follower's hand as Scorpion caught him.

"Thanks Scorpion."

"Don't thank me yet. We've a Heartless to destroy." Scorpion said.

"Right!" Isaac nodded as the two ran over and attacked Dark Follower.

"Rose! Maria Jr!" Black Sister cried out as Novashadow got a hold of her and pinned her down. Black Sister slashed at him once more, but Novashadow knocked her away. He raised his claws up, ready to slice her neck and end her life… until a certain Kamen Rider made of two people appeared, and pushed down the Heartless.

Next Double lightly gasped. **"Shotaro… Phillip!"**

"Need a hand?" Shotaro asked.

"We'll help you!" Philip grinned as the two merged into Kamen Rider Double, who then changed into HeatMetal Form as Novashadow glared at them. More prey!

Orcus stabbed his sword to the ground, severely weakened as Iris had the Armadon Club out. "What's the matter, big guy? Can't handle a Demigoddess?" She taunted, as the Heartless glared at her and proceeded to stab her, but she swung the club to disarm him. She then switched to a new Staff.

This Staff looked similar to the Orb Staff but with the head of Chaos replacing the orb, and the gold and white replaced with red and green.

It also gave off an odor.

A real bad one.

"Gagh! The fuck is with this Staff?!" Iris yelled in disgust while covering her nose. She also saw the Orcus covering his nose as well, meaning that the Staff's smell was real strong. She excused the smell for now and shot him in the head several times until it fell to the ground, defeated and it faded away. "Heh, what a loser." She said as she put the Staff away...and then felt sick. Really sick. Real sick that she had to find somewhere private and throw up.

Arch Behemoth roared, firing a lightning bolt directly at Wendy, hitting her dead center. "Wendy!" Ram/White Sister called out.

"I'm fine!" Wendy said. "That lightning attack…" She smirked. "It's nothing compared to what I've been through!" She smirked and closed her eyes. "SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" She yelled, completely obliterating the Arch Behemoth…and the Novashadow since he accidentally got too close to that, severely weakening it as Next Double impaled it, then screamed at it to seal the deal, finally killing it.

Dark Follower fell on his knees, as it tried to unleash powerful dark orb attacks, but Isaac used Reflega to knock them back to him, hitting him in the head as it fell to the ground face first in defeat…and then Scorpion breathed fire to add insult to injury, as he burned into nothing.

The Arch Behemoth fell to the ground, weakly trying to get up as it roared at them as they got ready to strike…but then it fell on the side, as it disappeared shortly afterward and then Shadow Lugia and the two experiments fell to the ground too.

 **End BGM**

Sarah sighed with relief. "Nice work, Light."

"Thanks!" Light grinned as Double split up and dehenshined as they captured the two experiments in in special capsule given to them by Stitch…and then Sarah captures Shadow Lugia too.

"Gotcha!" Sarah grinned.

"Someone make us a portal, we'd like to get the darkness out of these three…especially this bad boy!" Shotaro said, referring to the Shadow Pokemon. Whis opened a portal up to the Citadel as they walked in as Sarah gives Philip the Pokéball containing Shadow Lugia while Shotaro carries the two experiments.

"So, are you going to stay in that form until we defeat Father?" Isaac asked.

Wendy chuckled. "I might as well. It'll make things look epic." She said and then giggled and then suddenly, Ed yelled in agony as they turned to see to see him pinned down.

"Ed!" Iris exclaimed.

"No, let him handle it! This is going to get interesting!" Isaac grinned. _One of my favorite moments in the anime!_ He thought.

"I am not a puny weakling like you are! I AM ONE OF THE HOMONCULI!" Pride yelled, taking his hand off of what was left of his face. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW, HUMAN?!" He yelled as a dark eye and a mouth replaced his eye socket, causing Stitch to aim his blasters at Pride.

"No, stand down!" Isaac ordered. "I know he's ugly, but trust me… it's about to get interesting!"

Stitch growled and put his guns away, grumbling to himself as if he was saying 'If you say so…'.

Pride jumped down while Ed was restrained. "This container won't last much longer. But still, like my father is, you are of Hohenheim's blood line. So we're virtually brothers. Which means, Edward Elric, I can use YOUR container! Your body belongs to me!"

Suddenly, the darkness from his eye was pulled back into him, shocking Pride. "WHAT?!" He yelled.

* * *

 _Inside Pride…_

 **BGM: Fanfare for the Brave (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You can't have him, Pride!" Kimblee's voice said and then his head emerged from the souls. "I won't let you take this body, it's not a good fit for a Homonculus!"

"KIMBLEE?! THERE'S NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU MAINTAIN YOUR INDIVIDUALITY AMONGST THIS TEMPEST OF SOULS?! IT'S JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

"You call _THIS_ a tempest?! Oh stop this, you're going to make me laugh! The bitterness of all these souls contains soothes me like a lullaby!"

More skin fell off of Pride. "Why are you interfering?! KIMBLEE, WHY?!"

"Not by choice. I was perfectly content, but you decided to throw away your honor as a Homunculus, you forced me to step in!" He said as Pride's skin started to peel off.

"You speak of your precious _pride_ that quality for your special name, but then you suddenly find yourself in great danger, and you seek to escape in the body of a human, a lower life form that you so despise. It's pathetic." He opened his eyes. "You're a disgrace!"

Ed pried the shadow hands off of him and used his alchemy to slam the palm of his hand on Pride's face. "He'll kill me…!"

"If you think _that_ , then you still don't understand Edward Elric!" Kimblee smirked as Ed managed his way to go inside of him.

"SELIM!" Ed called out.

"Impossible…!" Pride exclaimed in shock. "He's turned himself into a Philosopher's Stone and now he's forcing his way inside me?!"

Ed grabbed Pride. "I'VE CAUGHT YOU! YOU'RE MINE!"

"Stop this…!" he ordered as images of Bradley and his wife appeared in his head. "STOP THIS! PLEASE STOOOOOOP!" He screamed as Kimblee turned around, waving goodbye and disappearing.

Ed's hand crushed Pride's head, as he slowly faded away into nothing…and all that was left was a small fetus-like child in the palm of his hand.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So this is your real body…" Ed said as he gently put him down and covered him in his jacket for warmth and walked away. "Once this is all over, I'm going to have to apologize to Mrs. Bradley." He then turned around. "You can wait right there, you foolish boy."

He looked at the rest. "Come on, let's go take him down."

"Right." Isaac nodded as they walked away, leaving the small baby alone.

"…Mama…" The little child whispered quietly.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Cirno arrived at Central, smirking. "I'm finally here." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "Let's get this party started." She smirked.

* * *

 _Back with the villains…_

"Let's get him!" A Briggs Soldier exclaimed, aiming their weapons at Father while ignoring Apollo Geist and Shadow Mewtwo, but Father aimed his hand at them and red electricity surged through them, as the soldiers started screaming…but then Hohenheim's Alchemy slammed into Father as he turned around to look at him.

"I won't let you devour any more people!" Hohenheim declared and then the rest came up with Hohenheim.

"Ah, the heroes have arrived." Apollo aimed his gun at them. "Who shall I get rid of first?" He asked when suddenly, he was surrounded by knives as he gasped and then jumped back, narrowly avoiding the knives.

"You will not be getting rid of anyone today." Sakuya said. "Now tell me, what was it that Sabrina did to make you come here?"

"It was because she insulted my pride. She called me a chicken and other things because I remained with the Legion while I sent my minions to deal with you… I suppose it has something to do with the fact that I nearly killed her and her two fangirling girlfriends with my gun, so I guess she's trying to get back at me.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Everyone gasped at this. "Y-you nearly shot my mom?!" Nan asked.

"And mine as well?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"You bastard… you were trying to kill them, weren't you?!" Natsu growled.

"I wasn't TRYING to kill them, mind you… their fangirling just annoyed the hell out of me. I just shot them to shut them up. I didn't even hit them… but thanks to the firehead over here, I think I'll go ahead and kill them all once I'm done with all of you."

He aimed his gun. "Now, who wants to die first?" He asked, only to feel the effects of being hit by Bayonetta's Witch Time. "…No!"

"I'm afraid that you just dug your own grave, sweetheart." Bayonetta said.

"He sure did." Nan growled, summoning Deathcalibur's Will.

"Nan, don't!" Julia exclaimed, but then Nan turned around and winked at her, telling her to trust him and then walked forward.

"You think you can just kill me right here? Go ahead and kill me! I dare you! I doubt your girlfriend will forgive you for what you've do-AAAAAGH!" He screamed in agony as Nan kicked him between the legs and then Deathcalibur disappeared.

"I've got more things to worry about than killing you." Nan said. "But that was for almost killing my mother… and I will _NOT_ stand for that, you prick!" He punched him in the head and walked back. "There, got THAT out of my system."

"You think… kicking me in the legs will help…?" He asked, standing up and looking quite wobbly as everyone else walked to him and cracked their knuckles while the FMA characters started dealing with Father. "I can take all of you at once…!"

Natsu punched him. "I don't take kindly to people who shoot my friends!" He said. "If you had killed them, I would've mercilessly attacked you… just like I would've done with Vanitas hadn't anybody stopped me!"

"What was he going to do with my dad?" Kai asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Marisa replied, as two pistols appeared in her hands.

"I may not have known about their parents… but what you have done is unforgivable." Elsa sternly. "If I still haven't had control of my powers, I'd freeze your heart." She threatened.

"I can't wait to tell Isaac about this." Nan said. "If there's one thing he hates, it's watching his family getting hurt. You think he's overprotective of Rose… just wait until you see what'll happen when he hears he you nearly killed Sabrina."

"YOU WILL NOT BE TELLING THEM ANYTHING!" Apollo yelled. "I WILL PERSONALLY DESTRO-AAAAAAAGH!" This time, Meiling kicked him in the crotch…and since she's a Chinese martial artist… that _had_ to hurt.

"Quit your boasting, it's making you look bad." Flandre said as she grabbed him by the throat. "If you seriously think you can destroy all of us one by one, I'd love to see you try, buddy." She smirked. "I can't wait to see the look in your eyes when you realize… you're about to get your ass handed to you."

"It was at this moment that Apollo Geist knew… he fucked up!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Big time." Alicia smirked.

"Oh yeah…?" Apollo Geist tried to shoot at Flandre's head, but Dante shot the gun off of his hand.

"Too bad, you won't be killing anyone!" Dante smirked.

"You son of a…!" Apollo kicked Flandre off of him and took out his rapier, but Alice got in the way. "You'll die first!" He was about to strike, when suddenly his mask came off. "What the…?!"

"Looking for something?" Sakuya had his helmet in her hands plus her stopwatch in the other.

"No!" He exclaimed as he tried to look away, but Komachi grabbed a hold of him.

"Sorry, you're not going anywhere!" She quietly exclaimed as Maria and Tristina forced him to look into his Alice's eyes as she used her Geass on him, as he was totally still.

"Shit!"

Alice chuckled. "You're my total puppet now." She said as she grabbed the gun and tossed it to him and forced him to grab it.

"Wh-what are you…?" He asked as he realized what Alice was doing as she aimed her finger at her head while the gun was aimed at his forehead, and this the gun was cocked. "You wouldn't…! You're the heroes of light!"

"We know… but we're putting on a show for the trapped Wielders… and I bet they're enjoying EVERY moment of it." Alice grinned.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"This is the most glorious thing I've seen." Vanitas said.

"That's what he gets for shooting at us!" Sabrina giggled.

* * *

 _Back at the world…_

"Damn you!"

"Not a very nice thing to say~?" Alice said in a seductive voice. "I might just pull the trigger, unless you're willing to do anything for me~"

"...Fine, I'll do what you say" Apollo growled.

"Alright, I'll release my Geass on you."

 _Heh, sucker… you just made a big mistake!_

"But first…" Alice looked at Flandre. "Flan, you know what to do."

"Right!" Flandre smirked as she aimed her hand at the gun as his eyes widened.

 _Oh my god… I was tricked! Sabrina pay for this!_ He thought and Flandre clenched her fist, destroying the gun.

"Your gun is gone. Now I will release you." Alice said, releasing her Geass on him.

"I can't believe it… I've been humiliated…! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

"According to my app on your pride level… it dropped to rock bottom." Deadpool said. "You have been humiliated!"

"I will avenge it… I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" He yelled as he tried to swing with his Rapier, but Gajeel grabbed a hold of it.

"That's cute." Gajeel flipped him over and drop kicked him to a wall.

"Alright, you guys had your fun… can we go deal with him now?" Wyvern asked.

"Go right ahead. We came here to take down Father." Gajeel said. "Insulting that guy's pride and having fun with him was an added bonus."

"Now, let's go help the others." Nan said as they turned around…and saw Father unleashing a giant laser on the FMA characters. "…OR NOT."

Isaac and the others ran up to him. "What'd we miss? Who's that guy?" He asked, pointing to Apollo Geist.

"Long story." Nan said. "But I feel like they've been killed." He said, but to their amazement, they lived since Al and Hohenheim took the full force of the attack. "…Or not."

Father turned to them. "I will deal with you later." He said, snapping his fingers as they heard a roar as they looked up in the air to see a Dragon.

"Is that a dragon?!" Natsu asked.

"That's no dragon… that's a Heartless dragon." Nan said. "Something we've never seen before."

"It's called a Storm Rider." Professor Jacob said as Storm Rider landed and roared at them. _The Final Mix version, to be exact._ He thought. _…Was that technically breaking the fourth wall?_

"Heartless or not… it's still a dragon… and I'm getting fired up!" Natsu smirked, his hands igniting.

Ed got up. "We'll take on Father!" He exclaimed as they saw Armstrong, Olivier, Sig and pretty much the calvary. "You take on the Heartless!"

"You don't have to tell US twice!" Nan said as they got ready to take on the Heartless…and then they saw Shadow Mewtwo going into Shadow Mewtwo X.

"We'll handle Shadow Mewtwo, you guys deal with the Heartless!" Ven ordered as he and Sarah called out their Pokemon once more.

"Then let's take this dragon down!" Natsu smirked.

 **BGM: The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Storm Rider flew around the area before coming down to ram into them, but Erza, Nan and Isaac jumped up to get on top of the beast while the Touhou girls and the CPUs flew to help them while the Exceeds picked up the Dragon Slayers and helped them as well.

"Take this!" Erza exclaimed, ramming Ragnell into the skull, but that didn't seem to faze the Heartless as Nan and Isaac slashed the horns near the wings as Erza used a fully charged Eruption to deal some damage.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"Metal Sign: Silver Dragon!" Patchouli called out.

"Polar Lights: Extreme Morning Star!" Meiling exclaimed and then Marisa unleashed a Master Spark to deal some damage…and then Storm Rider did a loop-de-loop to make the three fall, but Flandre, Remilia and Marisa caught the three and set them down as the Storm Rider started carpet bombing them, forcing them to dodge the bombs while Natsu and Melty ate up the explosions.

"Ah, that's more like it!" Natsu grinned.

Storm Rider turned around and started flying straight for them, getting ready to tackle them but Flash ran over and slid under him, and did a Vertigo Toss to knock Storm Rider into the air and then knocked him down, stunning him.

"What was THAT move called?" Nan asked.

"I have no idea, but that was epic!" Flash exclaimed. "I didn't know I had it in me to do that!" He grinned as they started attacking the dragon with everything they got, but the Storm Rider recovered and then flew a good distance away, and then stoming as an electric barrier trapped them.

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Guys, look!" Levy pointed out as they looked to see Storm Rider charging something and then unleashing his Thundaga Cannon as everyone screamed in agony over it.

"That hurt…" Nan winced.

"But we can't let it stop us…!" Alex said, forming an ice wall as Storm Rider did it, but the ice wall was destroyed and they screamed in agony once again, severely weakened…as it charged up once more just for good measure.

"is this it…taken down by a dragon Heartless…?!" Julia growled.

"I'm not giving up…" Isaac growled and then the Storm Rider unleashed it… but suddenly another ice wall was formed…and it did _not_ go down. "Alex, thank you."

 **End BGM**

"That wasn't me!" Alex said.

"Then…who…?" Nan asked.

"That would be me!" A voice said as a certain ice fairy landed on the ground.

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

"Sup?"

"Cirno!" Souji exclaimed.

Cirno smirked and then turned around. "Let's take this dragon down!"

"I can't believe we were saved by an idiot." Gajeel said.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that." Cirno said. "Let's take him!" She exclaimed.

"Right!" Nan nodded as he used Curaga on them. They then proceeded to take on Storm Rider as he tried to fire lightning bolts at them, but Cirno used Perfect Freeze to blind Storm Rider as he looked around in the blizzard, and then Cirno fired Danmaku at him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him after Happy dropped him and punching him to the ground where the others proceeded to beat him up, but Storm Rider got back up and started carpet bombing again, but they dodged as Cirno got in front of the Storm Rider.

"Ice Sign: Icicle Machine Gun!" She called out, unleashing a storm of icicles in her wake as Meiling flew up and scissor kicked Storm Rider to the ground and then Storm Rider got consumed with the Triple Dragon Roar, along with Flandre and Remilia throwing the gungnir at him to finish him off for good.

 **End BGM**

"We could've had him you know." Alicia growled at Cirno. "But no, your irrelevant ass just had to butt in!"

"Oh, so I'm irrelevant now?" Cirno asked. "That's a step up from being called an idiot… and like I said while being called an idiot. The one who calls someone irrelevant IS the irrelevant one." She smirked as Alicia's eye twitched while Nan snickered at this.

"DON'T LAUGH AT THIS!" Alicia yelled.

"A freaking ice fairy owned you. I'm going to cherish this moment." Nan smirked.

"Well I'll make you UNCHERISH IT, you cockbite!"

"At least I wasn't the one that got scolded by a fairy! Who's the irrelevant one now, you bitch?"

"NAN… ONE OF THESE DAYS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!"

"I'll look forward to that!" Nan said. "I'll sleep with one eye open and then beat your sorry ass!"

"Is this REALLY the time to be arguing? Look what's going on with Ed!" Flash pointed his finger in annoyance as they saw Ed pinned down with his arm impaled…and his automail arm has been completely destroyed.

"…I would've noticed that if someone wasn't agreeing with the irrelevant ice fairy." Alicia muttered.

"Riiiight, blame ME for this." Nan rolled his eyes. "Who's the one that started the argument?"

Alicia angrily shook her fist. "One of these days…" She growled before looking away, feeling a smug smirk from Nan.

"Oh boy…" Isaac sighed.

Father walked forward to Ed, breathing heavily. "EDWARD, GET OUT NOW!" Hoheneheim ordered.

"BROTHER! GET OUT OF HERE!" Al yelled, but he was in bad shape. Ed tried to remove his arm from the pipe, but it wasn't doing any good. "STOP! STOOOOOP!" He tried to go forward but he was crumbling apart.

"Alphonse…!" May exclaimed.

"Stop it…! STOP! My brother…!" Al begged. "MY BROTHER!" He yelled before realizing something. "…May, I need a favor. Back then, Ed was willing to sacrifice his right arm in order to bring my soul back. So…shouldn't the reverse be possible?"

May's eyes widened. "Alphonse, what are you saying?!"

"All you have to do is clear a path, can you do that?"

"But if you do this, do you know what will happen?!"

"Please May! You're the only one… it _has_ to be you!" He said as tears formed into May's eyes, not wanting to do it.

"The stone…! You vile human…! GIVE IT TO ME!" Father weakly yelled at him.

"NO, EDWARD!"

"YOUR ENERGY!"

Suddenly, five knives hit the wall next to Ed as they all started at it while Father turned to see May. Ed noticed five knives circling Al as his eyes widened in horror, realizing what he's about to do. "What are you doing…?! No… don't! Please… Al!"

"Keep moving…brother…!" Al said, clapping his hands together and placing his hands above his seal as it glowed brightly.

"AL, NOOOO!"

"Is he doing what I think he's doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"He is!" Erza exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Al and his body…_

"Well, are you ready?"

Al nodded. "Now we put our faith in brother."

The body smiled and extended his hand as Al took it and then he slowly broke away and Al's soul returned back into his body.

"So, your soul's returned to you, huh?" The truth asked. "But will he be coming back to you?"

Al's body smirked. "He will. I'm sure of it."

Ed's arm from the Truth disappeared. "I can't wait to see what he'll be sacrificing!"

* * *

 _With Ed…_

Ed noticed his arm returning as he growled. "Al… YOU DUMBAAAAAAASS!" He screamed as he used his Alchemy to knock Father away and then he looked at the heroes. "YOU CAME TO KILL FATHER, DIDN'T YOU?! THEN HELP ME DESTROY THIS GUY!"

"Right!" Erza nodded as she aimed her Ragnell. "Everyone… LET'S GIVE IT ALL WE GOT!" She yelled as they all ran forward as Father's eyes widened…for he knew one thing…

 **BGM: Heaven Shaking Event (Naruto Shippuden)**

He was about to get his ass kicked.

Father desperately tried to knock everyone away, but Cirno, Elsa and Alex formed ice walls to prevent his shockwaves from getting to them. Nan used Aerial Slam on him, where Kai used Ragnarock on him to knock him where Meiling kicked him up in the air where she flew up in the air and scissor kicked him to the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled.

"Solid Script: Bullets!" Levy shouted.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Father was knocked away and tried to get away, but he was impaled by Scorpion's spear. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled, pulling him back where Ryu was waiting for him.

"SHIN…SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking him into the air where Isaac, Tristina, Julia, Maria, and Hina used Ragnarock to blast him and when Father came back down, Next Double, the White Sisters and Purple Sister slashed him down.

"G-get away from me… you Heroes of Light!" He exclaimed, trying to blast them away with another shockwave from his Philosopher's Stone, but it didn't do him any good when the ice trio used another ice wall.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"REGULUS IMPACT!" Loke yelled after Lucy summoned him as Father weakly got up, only to have his face fact first in Marisa's rocket launcher.

"Hi there!" Marisa grinned sadistically as she fired it and Father went flying.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

"Water Sign: Kappa's Great Illusionary Waterfall!" Nitori exclaimed.

Greed watched them all as everyone was cheering the heroes and Ed on. "They're really kicking his ass…I don't feel like I'm needed."

"Are you sure?" Ling's voice called out.

Greed smirked. "Nah, just kidding! I'm going to beat the snot out of him too!" He exclaimed, running forward.

"I need…a Philosopher's Stone…!" Father groaned as he was getting his butt handed to him and spotted Greed. "PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!" He yelled, running forward and impaled Greed's body as their eyes widened in shock.

 **End BGM**

"GREED!" Ed yelled.

"GIVE ME YOUR STONE, GREED! BE A GOOD SON!"

* * *

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

 _Inside Greed…_

"DAMMIT, NOOOO!" Greed yelled.

"FIGHT IT, GREED!" Ling requested, holding on to Greed.

"Let go, dumbass! You're going to get dragged in with me!"

"No way! I'm not going to let you that easily! I need you with me if I'm going to be emperor!"

"Just let go! My entire being was extracted from his Greed, and the power that's trying to reclaim me… it's a hell of a lot stronger than YOUR body!"

"You can't just give up! Tough it out!" Ling ordered and then saw his arm was starting to come apart. "Oh no…! My body! I WON'T LET GOOOO!"

"…You know, it's not as ideal of being king of the world, but I can make due with emperor of Xing! Let's fight him together, eh, partner?"

Ling grinned. "That's more like it!" He said…only to get sucker punched by Greed as he laughed at him. "What are you…?!"

 **End BGM**

"It's time to say goodbye, kid! There's no point in you being sucked into my old man with me!"

 **BGM: Sorrowful Stone (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Ling's eyes widened. "Hold on a second, Greed! You just told me we'd be fighting together, didn't you?! You can't just sucker punch me like that! How could you lie?! You always said you don't believe in telling lies! It can't end this way!"

"HAHAHAHA! AH, YOU FELL FOR IT HOOK, LINE AND SINKER, YOU LITTLE PISS ANT!" Ling gasped at this. "That was the one and only lie I've told in my life. Lan Fan has a Philosopher's Stone, so you don't even need me anymore, kid."

"But I do!" He said, but Greed laughed once more. "Wait, Greed!" Suddenly, Father's arm was absorbing the Ultimate Shield. "NO WAIT, DON'T DO THIS!"

* * *

 _Outside…_

"HEY, LAN FAN!" Greed signaled her as Lan Fan jumped into the air and cut Father's arm off. "Later." He said before being cut off from Ling forever.

Ling groaned a little and saw the arm was disappearing. "Greed, no!"

Father groaned in agony while everyone else walked to him while Kai told Nan what just happened as he nodded in understanding. "How could you… Greed…?!" Father asked while the Auraboris tattoo on Ling's hand disappeared.

"HAHAHAHA! I finally got away from that annoying brat!"

Father's whole body was being turned into stone. "WHY GREED?! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

"I've always had a rebellious streak, pops. Don't act so surprised! I've reversed the Ultimate Shield you gave me, and transformed your body into the most fragile Carbon there is!"

"He can do that?" Natsu asked.

"Apparently." Pantherlily nodded.

"You crafty devil…!" Father pulled Greed out of his mouth. "Begone, fool!" He exclaimed and bit him, severing him from his own Father. "Turn to nothing!"

"GREED!" Ling yelled, trying to save him but Erza held him back.

"It's what he wants…" She said solemnly as they all watched Greed fade away.

"Agh, dammit… looks like this is the end…" He said, looking at everyone. "Heh, you know I could do without that pitiful look, ya piss ant…"

 _"YOU'RE WRONG, GREED! THEY WILL ALWAYS BE A PART OF YOU! FRIENDS ARE A PART OF YOUR SOUL!"_

 _"Then why don't you team up with us? You've got nothing, so why not come with us?"_

 _Heh, I can't believe I let Ling and that little runt talk to me like that… agh, I've had enough… yeah, that's all I really need… they've given me everything I've really want…_ He let out one last chuckle. _Thank you…and goodbye… my friends._ He thought before disappearing completely.

 **End BGM**

Ed growled as he ran forward, screaming as Father turned around and his eyes widened, screaming in terror as Ed punched right through him. He removed his fist and there was a huge gaping hole in the center of Father…and then tons of souls came rushing out of him.

Shadow Mewtwo returned back to normal after being beaten up by Ven's and Sarah's Pokemon, noticing Father slowly disappearing. He turned to them and used a Shadow Ball on the ground to make a lot of dust as Shadow Mewtwo took off flying away on his own.

"Hey, get back here!" Ven exclaimed, but Sarah grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go, honey… I don't think he will be bothering us anymore." She said as they watched him take off, and they saw a star shining brightly in the sky.

"My stone…! You destroyed my stone…!" He exclaimed as shadowy hands came out and grabbed a hold of him. "What…? You can't…! What is this?!" His voice was getting a bit higher.

Ed growled. "Go back to where you were born! Go back to nothing, Homunculus!"

The hands forced Father to the ground. "But why…?! I just wanted to understand this world's knowledge! I wanted to experience it… Free! I just wanted to be free! FREE TO KNOOOOOW!" He yelled before disappearing completely.

"…Is he…gone?" Wendy asked, turning back to normal.

"Yeah, he is." Kai nodded.

* * *

 _With Homunculus…_

"Tell me… why did you refuse to join me?" He asked, turning around. "Why God?! How did I disappoint you?"

"You were incapable of believing in yourself." a familiar voice said as Homunculus turned around to see Truth as a white ball this time. "You stole your power from others, you rejected your human origins, and chose to covet the power of what you call God. You never grew beyond your days of the flask. Did you really think you'd become superior to humans by removing your seven desires? Don't make me laugh!"

"What's wrong with that? I only wanted to obtain perfection! I wanted this world's knowledge for my own!" Homunculus clenched his fists. "Why should I be punished for that?! What's wrong with craving knowledge?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH RECEIVING PERFECTION?!"

Truth said nothing but smirked at him. "Well? Speak! What are you anyway? Do you even have a name?" He pointed his finger at him. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Truth stopped smiling. "Who am I? One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the truth. I am all, and I am one. So of course, this also means that I am _you_. I'm the truth of your despair, the inescapable pride of your boastfulness."

Homunculus's eye widened at this. _"Humans who would dare to play God must pay a steep price for their arrogance. That is Truth!"_

"And now, I will bestow upon you the despair that you deserve."

Homunculus turned around to see the door behind him opening, and then that same humongous eye opened. "Don't do this to me! I can't… I can't go back!" Dark hands went to grab a hold of him. "Please stop! I can't bear to be bound any longer!" He turned around and tried to run, but the hands grabbed him and were pulling him back as he was screaming in terror.

"NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO!"

"This despair has been reserved for the boastful."

"JUST TELL ME WHAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"You brought this outcome upon yourself."

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE?!" He yelled, but it was too late… the door closed after he had entered.

"You must have seen the answer with your own eyes."

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Everyone was sadly looking at the now lifeless armor. "What happened… is it over?" Mustang asked. "Did we win?"

"Yes sir." Riza nodded. "But, Alphonse still hasn't returned from the other side."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…!" May sobbed.

"Not your fault, May… it was Al's decision." Ed said.

"Ed, I got the toll for him!" Ling spoke up and showed the Philosopher's Stone. "Take it. It's a Philosopher's Stone, use it to bring him back!"

"How is that going to work?" Nan asked.

"I can't…as much as I want to… I can't…!" Ed growled. "I promised Al that I would never use a Philosopher's Stone!" He said, as everyone looked at him sadly while Rose and Maria Jr were back to their normal selves. _There's got to be a way to get him back… there's gotta be! Think, dammit! Think it through, just keep thinking!_

"Edward…" Hohenheim spoke up. "Use my life for the toll... use me to save Alphonse." He said as their eyes widened at this. "I've just got enough life left."

Ed growled. "NO WAY! I could never do that, you dumbass! This has nothing to do with you! It's our own damn fault! I won't use another human life to get Al back, AND I DON'T CARE WHOSE IT IS! WHY SHOULD YOU SACRIFICE YOUR LIFE FOR OUR MISTAKE?!"

"Because I'm his father…and that's the only thing that matters. You don't know how much you boys mean to me, and I just want you boys to be happy…and I do bear some responsibility for this. This might not have happened if I have been there for you." He closed his eyes and then reopened them to look at Ed once more. "I'm sorry, Ed… I've lived long enough. Just give me this chance…to act like a father for once."

Ed's eyes widened as he looked like he was about to cry and then looked away. "SHUT UP, YOU ROTTEN FATHER! YOU SAY SOMETHING THAT DUMB AGAIN, AND I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT!" He yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Hohenheim's eyes widened and then his eyes trembled. "I'm sorry… please forgive me…"

Ed wiped his tears away. _C'mon think… COME ON. You're the youngest State Alchemist in history, dammit! You made it past your own portal of truth so you can transmute with your own hands! There's gotta be some way… THERE HAS TO BE!_ He thought and looked at Riza and Mustang.

 _"You better get to it, there are a lot of people who are waiting for you and Al to get your bodies back."_

 _"If you believe the possibility exists, then you should do whatever it takes."_

 _Exactly… there has to be a way. Some way… I know it!_ He thought and then looked at the palms of his hands, getting an idea and then looked at May crying over Al. _May… I didn't know she cared so deeply for Al._ He thought and looked around. _Zampano, Mr. Gorilla, the Briggs soldiers, the Major, Lan Fan, Ling, teacher, our father… the heroes of light…_

He clenched his fists. "May, stand back a little." He requested as he grabbed a pipe and then started drawing a circle as Ling's eyes widened.

"It's a human transmutation circle!" He exclaimed as Professor Jacob had an idea and whispered in Wyvern's ears. He smirked at this and whispered it to Nan and Isaac as they nodded as the four of them took off and grabbed Apollo's legs, dragging him.

"Mommy… I see pretty stars all around me…" He said dizzily-like and chuckling.

"Is he drunk?" Nan asked.

"Nah, we knocked him out silly after what you did to him." Wyvern chuckled.

"I'll be back in a few minutes!" Ed grinned. "This is my last transmutation… so stand back and enjoy the show!" He said, clapping his hands together and placing them on the ground, despite everyone's protest… and then to their shock, the four of them tossed Apollo Geist into the circle, and then four decided to jump in with them, surprising them all.

"Wait, did they just go in and…" Armstrong said.

"They did." Erza growled. "Those boys are so damn reckless sometimes…"

"Hold it, they might be on to something!" Deadpool said as he pulled out a projector and plugged it into an outlet next to the human transmutation circle with the help of Genie and Kusco and then Genie conjured up a movie screen. "Let's all see what's going on in there!" He giggled and turned it on as everyone watched.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Why did you guys come in?" Ed asked.

"Heh, we thought it'd be a good idea to bring this guy in." Professor Jacob said.

"And he'll deserve it." Wyvern chuckled.

"Do I even want to know?" Isaac asked.

"Oh, you just wait." Nan smirked.

"Ugh… what happened…?" Apollo wondered.

The truth looked at Ed while ignoring the rest. "I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you plan to offer your entire body?"

Ed smirked. "Yeah, I got your payment right here." He pointed to the door behind him. "So go ahead and take it!" He said as the truth just looked at him in surprise. "This here is my portal of truth, so I get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that it?"

The truth chuckled at this. "It's come to _that_?" He laughed. "And you're sure about this? You do realize you'll never be able to perform Alchemy again without your portal?"

"I'm aware of that. This portal, I know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However, it's also led me astray. I saw the truth that lies within it. I became convinced that I can solve any problem with Alchemy, but I couldn't have possibly be more wrong. That was just arrogance."

"You're willing to cast it aside? To lower yourself to a simple human?"

"What do you mean 'lower myself'? That's all I've ever been. Just a simple human who couldn't save a little girl, not even with Alchemy."

"You're sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now!"

 _"Ed!"_

 _"Fullmetal!"_

 _"Edward!"_

 _"Ed!"_

 _"Edward Elric!"_

 _"Ed!"_

 _"Edward!"_

 _"Ed!"_

 _"Little shrimp!"_

Ed grinned. "Who even needs Alchemy, when I've got them?"

The truth grinned. "You've done it! That's the right answer!" He said. "Good job, you've beat me!" he said, watching him clap his hands and reaching for his door. "However, I will still let use your Alchemy!"

Ed froze. "Excuse me?"

"While I admire that you're willing to sacrifice your alchemy to save your brother. These four gentleman decided to throw dear old Apollo Geist for a sacrifice instead."

"I just thought we'd let him use Alchemy still." Professor Jacob said.

"I will use Apollo Geist as the sacrifice since he must pay for his deeds." He smirked.

"WHAT?!" Apollo yelled. "No, I want to live!"

"Hmph, and why would I left you roam around free in the universe after you shot the Wielder's parents?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Isaac yelled.

"That was only because their fangirling was annoying! I didn't INTEND to kill them, just to shut them u-AAAAGH!" Isaac had kicked him in the crotch… _hard._

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Oh, I felt that one!" Vito cringed.

"You'd think he had enough with Nan and Meiling, but nope… Isaac stepped in." Marisa smirked. "He deserves it."

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"That was for shooting my mother!" Isaac growled. "Did anyone else kick you in the crotch?"

"Y-yeah… Nan and… that martial art-AAAAAGH!" Nan kicked him in the crotch again. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! YOU ALREADY DID THAT!"

"I did that just for good measure." Nan smirked.

"Just be glad it wasn't Tex." Wyvern said, which made Apollo Geist lose color.

"Who's Tex?" Isaac and Nan asked.

"Let's just say Tex is someone who hits harder than Umbreon's Iron Tail."

"Oh." Isaac and Nan replied...and then it sunk in. "Oh." they shivered.

Truth laughed. "Indeed." He said. "Begone with you!" He smirked, as a door opened and dark shadows grabbed a hold of Apollo.

"No… NO!" Apollo yelled. "YOU BASTARDS… I WILL GET OUT OF HERE SOME DAY!"

"You will never get out of here, Apollo." Nan said. "For this is your gateway to hell… and you will _NOT_ come back."

"No…this isn't possible! I've been humiliated and… AND THIS IS HOW I GO OUT?! DAI-SHOCKER WILL HAVE THEIR REVENGE!"

"And we'll be ready for them." Nan smirked as he turned his back to him. "Farewell, Apollo Geist."

"NO! NOOOOOOO!" Apollo yelled before he disappeared behind the door…never to be seen again.

"Well, that's one way to go out, I guess." Isaac said.

"Your brother is right over there." Truth grinned, pointing to Al behind him. "As for you two, I wish to speak to you alone."

"Alright. Come on, let's go get Al." Wyvern said as Professor Jacob and Ed nodded as they walked to his body.

Truth chuckled at the two. "You boys continue to surprise me. No matter what you do, you pull through and do these amazing, yet crazy things. And what's more, you two have changed!"

 **BGM: Departure to the Front Lines (Naruto Shippuden)**

"You boys can handle life and death situations like it's nothing. Take Hogwarts for example; you were this close to death's door and you had determined looks in your eyes. You knew you'd come back and destroy Voldemort! Even in this world, you pull through and do amazing things!"

Nan chuckled. "Heh, you know it." He said, as he looked at Isaac and high fived each other.

"Indeed. You two have matured ever since you came to this world, even at the point of giving up, you never lost hope and I am very proud of you. You boys should be proud!"

"Haven't we matured before in the other worlds?" Isaac asked.

"You have, but let's just say you boys have matured greatly in this particular world. You still have many worlds to go to and save your parents. But this is a huge milestone for you both… in fact, your girls are coming back to their old selves as we speak. Before you know it, all of you will become extraordinary Keyblade wielders."

Nan grinned. "I like the sound of that."

"Yep." Isaac nodded.

"And now, I've said all that you need to hear." He got up and walked away. "Farewell!" He said as he walked. "Take care…and goodbye." He said, disappearing.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few moments later…_

"YOU DAMN KNUCKLEHEADS!" Erza growled, knocking their heads together. "You could've lost your lives in there!"

"Geez, you'd think SOMEONE would have more faith in us." Nan rubbed his head.

"I do, but you two are still incredibly reckless!"

"Oh, give it a rest." Gajeel said. "They'll be reckless no matter where we are. It's who they are."

"One of these days, we'll have to save their ass." Alicia said.

"I'd rather be saved by someone who isn't irrelevant."

"…If we weren't welcoming Al back, I'd be killing you right now!"

"Let me look at that katana, it might be a bit rusty. I doubt you could impale me with that rusty thing." He smirked.

"RUSTY, MY ASS!"

"Would you two settle down?" Flash asked in annoyance. "Sheesh…"

"Oh, those two… what are we gonna do with them?" Alex chuckled.

"Break them up… every single time." Kai said. "Those two are worse than Natsu and Gray."

"Nah, Natsu and Gray are five times worse." Isaac teased.

"I HEARD THAT!" Natsu and Gray yelled as everyone laughed while also welcoming a more human Al.

* * *

 _Later…_

Hohenheim walked into Resembool and then walked into the graveyard, stopping at Trisha's grave. "Hello Trisha. I'm home." He smiled. "So get this, Ed actually called me his father…although he did preface it with rotten." He said as his skin started to crack. "Living throughout all these endless years, I always felt like I've been struck with a curse, but then I found you and we had our sons…and I suddenly felt blessed and I'm grateful for the life I've had. I've had a fulfilling life. Thanks to you… it's been enough. Thank you, Trisha."

He then looked at the grave. "But now… believe it or not, I actually want to keep on living. I guess I'm pretty hopeless, aren't I, Trisha?"

"Hey…" A voice said as Hohenheim acknowledged for the voice but didn't turn around.

"Jacob, you've come to say goodbye?"

"Yeah, our time in this world has come to an end."

"I see…" He nodded. "I want to come with you and meet your friend, Zen Fudo… but my life is drawing to a close."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Jacob… I want you… to tell those Wielders… to keep on living… no matter… the circumstances… They should never… give up…" He said before drawing his last breath.

"I will." Jacob nodded as he looked into the sky.

"Jacob? Are you okay?" A voice asked as Tohka walked up to him.

"Yeah… it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's a terrible day for rain." He said as Tohka then hugged him tightly, as a tear ran down Jacob's cheek.

* * *

 _The next day at the hospital…_

"Can you tell me Colonel Roy Mustang is in?"

"Well…" The nurse looked at the man. "Can I ask what your relation to the patient is?"

"I'm his private practice doctor. Just tell him Knox is here to see him." He grinned and then he walked to the room and saw Maria Ross. "Ah, hey there, young lady!"

Ross saw him and grinned. "Well, this is a nice surprise!" She said and then noticed someone behind him. "And who is this you brought with you?"

"That's kind of a long story, but if you need to know, he's kind of my secret weapon." He smirked while Ross looked at him in confusion. "So, how's he doing? Has this whole thing got him down?"

* * *

 _Inside…_

Mustang took a deep breath. "The farming method that's used in the Ishvalan region, they mainly double crop."

"Nope." Breda said. "That's close, but it's called _duel_ cropping. Now think, you gotta know this stuff inside out!"

"Yeah, and I do know it!"

"Is that so? Which two crops are the Ishvalans known for cultivating?" He asked while Knox jawdropped, not believing what he's seeing.

"Wheat and cotton."

"That's correct, not a bad guess." He said while Knox pointing to him in disbelief while Ross smiled at him.

"Come on, give me some credit. I've been researching this stuff long before now."

"He's hoping to make amends with Ishval." Ross explained. "He wants to make things right before becoming the fuhrer."

"Well, ambitious… but what makes him so sure he'll become the Fuhrer?"

"…That voice… how long have you been in here Doctor Knox?" Mustang asked.

"Hmph, not long… so you don't look so bad. How are you adjusting?"

"Well, I can't get any rest… thanks to these pests."

"No, I meant your eyes, Roy… how are they?"

"Heh, right… I envisioned a better future and this is the price I had to pay for it."

"And are you okay with that?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'okay', I won't let it stop me from moving forward either."

"So tell me something, you're going to aid in the reconstruction of Ishval?"

"Ishvalan War extermination… that's where everything went wrong."

"You're right there… both for our country, and for you and me."

"It's time to correct it."

"Correct it?"

"I'm calling off the military occupation and then I'll return the holy land to the Ishvalans left in the slums." He grinned. "There's still a lot to be done."

"We owe them plenty." Fuery spoke up. "We'd all be dead now if it weren't for Scar and the Ishvalans. It's the very least we can do to repay them."

Fallman walked in. "Colonel, I've brought all the materials you've asked for."

"We know this won't erase our sins." Riza spoke up. "But it's not too late to fix things."

"…This room just wreaks of optimism…" He sighed. "Hey, Doctor Marcoh, listen to this. They're already one step ahead of you in here!"

Mustang's eyes widened. "Marcoh? Doctor Marcoh's here?"

Marcoh walked in and walked to his bedside. "Colonel Mustang." He dug in his pocket and pulled something out. "I've brought a Philosopher's Stone with me. I believe it might be able to return your eye sight."

Mustang looked down. "I suppose so…"

"This stone here, I've created this stone by sacrificing the lives of many Ishvalans. It might be presumptuous to ask you this, but… if your intentions is to help their relatives… no, I've no right to speak of those lives I've taken. So I'm asking this as a personal request… let me heal your eyesight so you can restore Ishval!"

Mustang smiled. "I know some people who might not like this, especially Fullmetal… but I will accept your offer, and I will devote my life to seeing Ishval restored! But first things first, there's someone else who needs that stone more than I do. You can heal me after you heal him." He said, referring to Havoc.

* * *

 _At the Armstrong mansion…_

"How are you feeling, Scar?" Olivier asked.

"Why did you save me?"

"The only interest I had in saving you was for your Alkahestry, but plans do change. Colonel Mustang has requested Major Miles to assist him in Ishvalan affairs."

"So, I thought you would assist me." Miles spoke. "Not as Scar, the killer that is, but as a true Ishvalan. So how about it? Will you help me spread the teachings of Ishvala? We can't let our religion and culture to die out. That would be the death of our race. And this our chance, we can rescue our people."

Scar clenched his fists. _Is this why I was saved from death? Have you given me this responsibility to continue living, brother?_ He thought. "…I accept. I'll join you. From now on, I'll follow you everywhere you see fit."

Olivier smirked and started walking away. "Alright Miles, you can take it from here. Try not to disappoint me."

"Sir!"

 _Oh Mustang, I wish I could see the look on your face when you find out Scar's still alive._ She thought and then turned around. "Scar, why don't you tell us your real name?"

Scar walked to the window. "I've died twice now, I'm neither the people I once was." He turned around with a smile. "I don't need a name. Call me anything."

"Fair enough." Olivier turned around and waked away. "You take care, Ishvalan."

* * *

 _With the Elric boys…_

"Do you think May's okay?" Al asked as he was walking with a cane of sorts as everyone was walking with them and he also got a haircut thanks to Lucy and Cancer.

"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's in trustworthy hands." Ed said.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"May…"

May looked up. "Oh, Alphonse…"

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Hey, Princess Chang." A voice called out as they saw Ling and Lan Fan walking up to them.

May got up. "Ling Yao!"

"Hey, quit looking like you want to kill me, alright?" He asked and then knelt down to her face. "You're about as stupid as I am, getting mixed up with this country's problems, and you didn't end up with a Philosopher's Stone." He said as May looked like she was about to cry…and then Ling showed her a Philosopher's Stone. "You know what this means, right? My clan won."

More tears streamed down May's cheeks. "As far as your clan goes, the Yao family will protect your family at all costs." He said as May looked at him in surprise. "I accepted a homunculus as a friend now, didn't I? If I did that, then I can accept the Changs… and all of the other families too." He said as May started crying again.

"Whoa, careful with the tears there, you're going to drown yourself. I didn't think I had to protect yourself _this_ quickly!"

"Trying to accept and protect everyone is just… just too greedy!" May sobbed.

Ling blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Agh, I guess he rubbed off on me after all." He said as everyone laughed at this. "Alright then, time to go home!"

"You're leaving?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, we need to get home so we can bury Fu."

Ed grinned. "Heh, see you later."

"Yeah, count on it."

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"We sure have made a lot of friends." Al said.

"We sure have." Ed nodded. "…Okay, something's been bugging me for a long time." He turned around and looked at the Wielders. "Just how the hell are you not Keyblade Masters yet? The way you kept talking about the Keyblades, it made me think you were Masters but it sounds like you're not."

"All of us are." Nan grinned. "We took our Mark of Mastery after Xehanort was wiped out."

"Xehawho?"

"What's a Mark of Mastery?" Al asked.

"Basically, it's a test to see if you're worthy to becoming Keyblade Masters…and we all passed." Kai said.

"I just barely got my Keyblade before I wound up with you guys in Sonic's world." Julia admitted. "Man, I am WAY behind."

"And yet, you kick some major ass." Nan grinned.

"That's true."

"So what did you guys do?" Ed asked.

"For my test, I had to take out a huge Heartless problem in the Assassin's Creed world. Luckily, I had Ezio helping me. Because trust me… that was a nightmare." Isaac muttered.

"I went to a Final Fantasy world and helped this woman named Lightning and her friends take down this final boss called Orphan. It was a pain in the ass, but I pulled through."

"I went back in time and helped Kirby take down Dark Matter." Flare said.

"I helped Marisa and Reimu take down this woman named Junko. I also had to deal with these weirdos named Seiran, Ringo, Doremy Sweet, Sagume Kishin, and Clownpiece… and then after taking down Junko, this woman named Hecatia Lapislazuli tried to take us down. It was a pain in the ass…" Kai muttered.

"Tell me about it…" Marisa sighed.

"Hina and I took care of a Heartless problem in Hyrule." Maria said.

"Where exactly?" Nan asked.

"…The freaking Water temple…"

Hina shuddered. "Never again…"

Ed looked at Tristina. "What about you?"

"…I don't want to talk about it…" She shuddered at the memories.

"That bad?"

"It was traumatizing to say the least. It was so bad, that I preferred being tortured by Voldemort if I told you that much." She said, making everyone worried.

"She hasn't even told us about it. No matter how many times I've asked her." Isaac said.

"I see, well… we're here." Ed said as they looked at the Rockbell home as the dog barked and then tackled Al to the ground, licking his face and laughing hysterically.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"What's he barking at this time?" Winry wondered as she walked to the front door.

"HEY STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" Al laughed as Winry froze up. Did Al just say… that tickles? She slowly walked to the door and opened it to see everyone and then noticed Al.

"Yo." Ed said.

"Ed… Al…!" Winry teared up.

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey." Al grinned.

"ED! AL!" Winry screamed and then tackled the two to the ground, crying with happiness as the others smiled at this. "You dummies… Welcome home!"

"Good to see you too!" Ed grinned.

"Well, let's go home." Yukari said as she opened up a gap. "Father's been dealt with." She said as they all nodded.

"Hey, can we go with you?" Al asked.

"This traveling to different worlds thing sounds mighty interesting!" Ed grinned.

"Sure! Come on!" Worldwalker grinned.

"I'm coming with you!" Winry said. "You might need another mechanic." She said as they nodded as she ran in the house and grabbed her tools. "Let's go!"

"Winry!" A voice called ut as they saw Pinako. "Take care."

"I will! See you later, grandma!" She waved and they all ran into the gap.

"You guys are right." Nan spoke up.

"About what?" Kai asked.

"Brotherhood…" He turned to her. "It's better than the original Fullmetal Alchemist."

Kai smiled. "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" She yelled as she hugged him…a bit too tightly.

"AAAGH! Can't…breathe…!" Nan exclaimed as Kai let go of him. "Thank you…" He said as they walked in.

"I should've told him that we're staying with him and not leaving." Alicia said.

"Shall we?" Flash asked. "You dragged me here so why not?"

Alicia nodded. "You bet!" She said as the two of them walked in as the gap, as it closed behind them as Pinako waved goodbye.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Ray of Light (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

The ending began with Elsa leaning on a wall, thinking about all the times she had with Anna before her world was destroyed as Isaac put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

 _Ano hi kara zutto_

It then shows Ed racing with Sonic on the race track with Sonic obviously being the winner, much to Ed's annoyance.

 _Nakanaito kimetekitakedo_

Rose is in a fetal position, tears running down her cheeks, but she then feels a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looks up to see Sabrina, smiling at her.

 _Itami wo kasanaetemo_

Al goes in a karate position and then dodges the attacks of Mario and Luigi as he then kicks both of them down with a grin on his face while Bowser gives him a thumbs up.

 _Nanika wo yurusezu ni ita_

It then shows Ed and Yukari beating each other up again until Erza slams their heads together to knock them out as she has an annoyed expression on her face.

 _Mou modorenai_

Hina and Souji make out while Marisa and Dante watches them from afar with grins on their faces.

 _Ikutsumo no hibi_

It then shows Isaac walking straight for Tristina and holding something behind his back as Happy immediately gushes over it.

 _Boku wa mada nanimo dekizuni_

Hoopa is shown depressed and then Flare sits next to him, hugging him as he leans into her chest, a tear running down his cheek.

 _Kimi no ita kioku na kakera_

Kai and Maria are in despair as images of Unversed Heart and Blue Heart haunt them.

 _Mata hitotsu kieteyuku_

Suddenly, hands appeared in front of them as they look to see the girls, Vito and Paolo with them, smiles on their faces.

 _Kyou yori motto_

The girls accept them and then they're comforted by them.

 _Tsuyoku naritai_

Vito and Paolo wipe the tears away from their girls as the two softly smile at their boys.

 _Kono koe ga itsuka todokuyouni_

It then cuts somewhere else as Unversed Heart and Blue Heart are scowling at Kai and Maria, but the two walk through them, determined looks in their faces and showing that they have officially moved on, as Vito and Paolo cheer them on.

 _Arukitsuzukete_

It then shows a quick scene of Nitori quickly fixing something up while Winry is left shocked and dumbfounded.

 _Kaze ga yandara_

It then shows Youmu in the hospital and breathing heavily while Yuyuko is with her as the medical team are quickly fixing her up.

 _Kimi wo sagashite sora miageruyo_

A hand touches Yuyuko as she turns to see Yukari as she sits down with her, hugging Yuyuko as they watch Youmu being healed.

 _Yoake no saki ni hikari ga sasuyo_

The Disney characters are talking to each other and possibly discussing about more Disney survivors.

 _Niji ga kakaruyo_

The ending ends with Alex in a fetal position, crying her eyes out with Nan, Hina, Kai and Maria looking at her in concern.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"And here, I was just beginning to like Apollo." Zeref said. "Oh well."

"It was his boastfulness that got in the way." Arthas said. "And trying to get his pride back after Sabrina insulted him. It was also his anger."

"Still, these Wielders were able to defeat Father." Vaatu said. "Not to mention these Disney characters have made a return."

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing more survivors in the future." Golden Frieza said. "Maleficent did not do a good job on killing them all if there's a lot of survivors."

"Well, no one's perfect." Blackbeard said as they nodded as a portal opened up to reveal Kamen Rider Sorcerer, Glaive and Dark Kiva approaching them.

"I'm afraid that since Apollo Geist is no more, our alliance with you has been terminated." Glaive said.

"Of course." Arthas growled. "So, I guess this is it then."

"Indeed, but before we go… we have a little gift for you." Dark Kiva said.

"Oh? And what is it?" Golden Frieza asked... where they suddenly heard a loud roar.

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

"What was that?!" Sabrina screamed.

"That would be our gift. Have you ever heard of a beast named… Gojira?" Sorcerer asked. The parents looked terrified at this.

"Godzilla? …Keep talking." Ultron requested.

"We are giving you Gojira as another gift and the MUTO pair to be exact… and before you ask, it's the 2014 version of Gojira."

"The most dangerous of them all." Zeref said. "That's perfect."

"Oh yes, it's perfect that you've got Godzilla of all creatures on your side!" Xarina said with sarcasm. "Just perfect!"

"I blame you for this Sabrina!" Demyx glared at Sabrina along with the others.

"What?! What did I do?!" Sabrina asked.

"If you hadn't tricked Apollo Geist to his doom, we wouldn't have giant monsters to deal with!" Demyx exclaimed. "There was a reason I never watched that Godzilla movie!"

"That's because you can never handle horror movies, you scaredy cat." Lea said.

"I do TOO handle them!"

"Honey, you fainted when I suggested watching Friday the 13th on Halloween a few years ago." Xarina reminded.

"Not MY fault he was a maniac!"

"You also fainted during that Nightmare on Elm Street thing." Xion said.

"And the Final Destination marathon." Vanitas said. "I can't believe you can't handle gore either."

"You can't handle Saw either." Lea said. "Hell, you can't even handle ANY monster movie!"

"…Oh shut up…" Demyx muttered as Xarina hugged him in comfort.

"We're also giving you this." Dark Kiva handed them a vile containing a glowing blue liquid. "If there is ever a chance of Gojira joining the heroes, then inject this serum into a Heartless. And trust me, you will need it." Dark Kiva said. "But before we go..." He held some sort of spray.

"What's that?" Aria asked.

"Don't worry about it." He said as he aimed it at them. "You just take it niiiice and easy." He said, spraying them as they suddenly grew sleepy.

"Ugh...this feels...familiar..." Sabrina groaned before they all fell asleep as Dark Kiva opened the cage as he casually whistled and pulled a strand of hair from them before walking out and slamming the cage door on them, not realizing he may or may not have broken the lock as the door opened just a tiny crack.

"What are you doing?" Arthas asked, as all of them were oblivious to the broken lock.

"Don't worry about it." Dark Kiva said as they walked into the portal and closing it behind them.

"Can you open a portal for me?" Blackbeard asked.

Golden Frieza smirked. "You ready to rumble?"

"…No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I have a confession to make… I never actually joined the Legion to begin with." He said, causing them to look at him in surprise, while Zeref jawdropped at this. "You guys DID invite me, but I never actually agreed to it. I just came to be with you maniacs and seeing as how we're nearly defeated, I might as well just go back to my world and deal with those crazy Jolly Rogers."

"Y-you're kidding me…!" Zeref said.

"Nope, I am not." Blackbeard said as a portal opened up. "Take care, you rowdy bunch of maniacs!" He said. "Kill a Wielder for me! Zehahahahahaha!" He laughed and he closed the portal behind him.

"Th-that was…something." Zeref blinked. "I'm still processing what he just said."

"Soooo, who should we replace Blackbeard with?" Arthas asked.

"I suggest using one of our allies and making them a member… but who?" Golden Frieza asked as they thought about it.

"How about Sigma? He seems perfect." Vaatu said.

"I'm fine with Sigma." Ultron said as the others nodded.

"Then it is decided. Sigma will be joining us." Golden Frieza said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Rei walked around and then stopped. "…What the…" She said and then turned around. "Why do I have this feeling the Legion is changing things up on me?" She wondered. "…I'm probably just losing it." She said, walking into a room to see Naruto and Goten beating the crap out of each other in Mortal Kombat. "I play the winner!"

"Fine by us!"

* * *

 **The FMAB Arc IS FINALLY FINISHED!**

 **Deadpool: Ending on 100 chapters. Nice!**

 **Nepgear: I seem to recall that you never reached 100 chapters.**

 **I didn't. This is another milestone! We should celebrate!**

 **Kusco: Rootbeer floats?**

 **HELL YEAH!**


	101. Lightsabers and Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Man, it feels like it's been ages since we were last here." Nan said.

"Tell me about it." Isaac said.

Ed sweatdropped. "I wasn't expecting this many people here."

"Quite overwhelming, but I think we can manage." Al said.

"Yeah." Winry nodded.

"…Hang on a second…" Nan turned to see Alicia and Flash. "Shouldn't you be back in Twilight Town? You did come to warn me about Envy using Alex to kill me, but shouldn't you-"

"We're staying." Alicia smirked.

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me. We're staying. Why should I just be in that boring Twilight Town, always having that feeling that I should come and save your ass? We're staying."

"I'm more comfortable with Flash." Nan said. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!"

Alicia grinned. "What's wrong, am I too much for you?"

"…A little…"

"Good enough!" Alicia smirked.

"Oi vey…" Nan sighed.

"So, this is the Citadel, huh? Interesting." Flash said. "I think I'll take a look around."

"Ditto." Alicia nodded as the two walked together.

"Ooooh, those two are aloooone~" Happy giggled. "They liiiiiiike each other!"

"I don't know how he puts up with her." Nan sighed as he sat down.

"Hey… where's Alex? I haven't seen her since we came back." Hina said.

"I have no idea." Kai shrugged, watching the Disney characters chatting it up with the others.

* * *

 _With Alex…_

 **End BGM**

Alex walked around the castle alone, just checking the place out while sighing to herself, having a saddened look on her face. "Hey." A voice said as she turned around to see Worldwalker walking up to her.

"Oh, hey…" She greeted.

"Something wrong?"

 **BGM: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"It's just…I was brought back alive to kill my old boyfriend…" She said. "But, I couldn't kill him. There was just… something that I just couldn't do."

"It's probably because of you remember the good times you had with him. The old you was screaming at you, telling you not to kill him."

"Was that it… just the old me trying to tell the new me to not kill him? Look at me, I'm a Frost Knight now!" She exclaimed, her voice getting a bit higher as if she was about to cry. "I was revived just to kill Nan…and now look, I'm just a wandering Frost Knight… I should still be dead!"

"Technically, you are… but you're immortal now. So that means you're going to outlive your friends."

"I see…" Alex looked away. "I wanted to be in peace… Nan moved on, and now… this happens. I'm not sure if I can go back to Twilight Town… my parents believe their daughter is dead, but if I go back, they're going to be shocked that I'm alive. I just…I just can't go back…"

"So, stay here then."

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"It is true that people may be put off by your appearance… and if they can't accept for who you are, then to hell with them. You don't need them in your life. Nan, Hina, Kai and Maria sees past that and sees for who you truly are, so do the others. You're a kind and sweet girl."

"Thanks, but… I don't know where to live now. Once this is all over, I'm not sure where to go."

 _Hmm… she has a point. Where would be a good place for her to live?_ He wondered and then thought of something. _Hey…_ "Alex… how would you like to stay with us?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, we're all just a bunch of crazy people and well, how would you like being a part of my family?"

"Would you…want someone like me with you?"

"Yeah, like I said… you're a sweet and kind girl. I can see you and Hikari being sisters in all but blood. So what do you say?"

Alex stared at him for a few moments as her eyes trembled, tears forming in her eyes as she hugged him tightly, crying in his shoulder.

"So, I take that as a yes?"

"Y-yes…!"

"Come on, let's go explain this to Mokou and get your room set up." He said as she nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes and walking away, unaware of Rosalina and Yukari spying on them.

"That's my brother for you. Kind, gentle…and sweet." Rosalina said and then giggled. "I guess this means I have another niece now."

Yukari chuckled. "This is why I gave him that Hourai Elixer in the first place. He always draws people in and sees the best in them. Sure, he may be a bit out there, but he means well. He's the kindest and cares about his friends and family."

"Yes." Rosalina nodded. "Come on, let's go give her a nice welcome to the family gift." She said as the two walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"I can't believe we're going through with this…" Maria said.

"After all we've been through in Fullmetal Alchemist, we deserve it." Kai said. _I can't believe Worldwalker let us do this._

The girls eagerly looked at the boys who were walking out of the security room. "You ready for this?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Tristina nodded as they walked to their rooms.

"Hey, where the heck are they going?" Iris asked, watching them go into their rooms.

"Oh, they're going to have their moment." Worldwalker replied.

"Moment?" Iris tilted as Erza overheard this and growled, her eye twitching.

"Do I have to knock their heads in AGAIN?!" She growled, summoning her sword.

"Now hold on a second!" Worldwalker stopped her. "Let me explain! They're doing something entirely different."

"Like what?" Erza asked, her hand still gripped tightly on the sword.

"Quick question...before he explains, what does she mean by 'again'?" Flash asked as Worldwalker explained the last time they did it and once he finished, Flash was giving him a 'WTF' face, Iris covering her brother's ears, and Eraqus, Akise, Tsubaki, Kosaka, Hinata, Mao, John, Ryuji, Ansem, Ed, Al, Winry, and the Disney characters had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Yomatsu was also giving a dumbfounded look too, but you couldn't tell with that gigantic orb mask thing over his head.

"Anyway, they asked permission and I was a bit skeptical about it since...well, you still don't do it in someone's house, but I could still see the pleading eyes from the girls...and I can tell they still want to escape the pain… well, just Kai and Maria now, but still… I was like "Eh, why the hell not?" so I gave them a card key and device as they just simply go to the security room and use the card, the device is for for the cameras deactivating...and the cards just simply poofing out of existence, sort of like self-destructing. They also have protection and birth control in case the former breaks on them." He explained. "I mean, after all they've been through in the last world, I thought 'Why not? Go for it.'."

Samus blinked before grinning. "Well, at least they're responsible this time..."

"One question... what's this pain you speak of?" Flash asked.

"Voldemort tortured them." Alex replied.

"...My god..." Flash's eyes widened. "Okay, now it makes total sense."

"At least they're admitting what they did was wrong." Iris sighed. "Still, I can see why they wanted to help them escape the pain for a bit...but it was in the wrong way, I suppose."

* * *

 _With the lovebirds..._

 **BGM: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tristina drank the glass of water and sighed, looking at her clothes on the ground. _Let's do this._ She thought. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Isaac nodded as Tristina turned around as her eyes widened at Isaac's nude body.

 _Oh. My. GOD._ Tristina thought, immediately getting aroused to this while Isaac was getting aroused at Tristina's nude body...and then Isaac tackled her on the bed as they were already in a make-out session.

* * *

 _One moment later..._

Isaac collapsed onto Tristina's body, looking deep into her eyes as he then fell on his side of the bed. "I love you..." He said.

"I love you too..." Tristina smiled. "Thank you...it was the best moment of my life." She said.

* * *

 _With Julia and Nan..._

"We should've done this the first time..." Nan said.

Julia nodded, panting and looking at the ceiling. "Yeah... but, it was the best moment I ever had."

"Yeah." He smiled at her as he caressed her hair as she smiled.

* * *

 _Flare and Flame..._

"Our flame will never go out...and we just proved that." Flame said.

"Yeah, our love is strong." Flare said as Flame turned around and wrapped his arm around her, both of them smiling as they kissed each other...

* * *

 _Souji and Hina..._

Hina rubbed her left breast while her other hand rubbed her neck while also panting. "Souji, I love you..."

"Does your other breast feel lonely?" Souji asked, playfully winking at her. "Maybe I should get your other side of the neck too..."

"Go for it." Hina smirked as he got on top of her again.

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Hina sighed happily. "Thank you." She said, rubbing both of her breasts before she caressed his cheek. "I loved every moment of it."

* * *

 _Kai and Vito..._

"Mama mia..." Vito said.

"You said it." Kai nodded, both of them looking at each other and smiling as they proceeded to kiss.

* * *

 _Maria and Paolo..._

"The son of Luigi and Daisy...and you weren't afraid of doing this." Maria said.

"I have my mother's confidence." Paolo said.

"I can tell." Maria smiled as both of them laughed at this. "Still, it was the best moment of my life."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later the next morning..._

"Uh, Natsu? You look...different." Lucy said.

"I can't find my scarf for some bizarre reason." Natsu told her while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Did you look under the bed?" Happy asked.

"Why would I put it under the bed?" Natsu asked.

"…Fair point." He said before he realized something. "Aaah! We got a missing scarf situation!" Happy exclaimed. "Deadpool, get the fliers! We have to go looking for Natsu's scarf!"

"You got it!" Deadpool said and then noticed Hina and Souji walking by. "...Uh, found it!"

"Hey!" Natsu walked forward. "What's the big idea scarfnapping my scarf?!"

 _Scarfnapping?_ Lucy thought.

"It's for a good reason." Hina said.

"Yeah, I bet." Natsu said as he took it off...and then the four of them jawdropped at two marks on her neck...and then Happy fainted while Hina and Souji pushed their fingers together with a sheepish grin on their face. "...You know what? Keep it until those things go away." Natsu said, putting the scarf back on Hina.

"Thanks." Hina nodded and walked away with Souji.

Marisa walked near them and noticed the scarf, realizing what Hina let Souji do to her last night, as she grinned at this. "Atta girl..." She smirked.

"It's never a dull moment around here…" Flash said.

"Indeed. You'll fit RIGHT in." Rosalina chuckled.

* * *

 _Several days later…_

"What are you guys doing?" Nan asked as he, Isaac, Tristina and Julia walked over to Jacob and Tohka.

"We're trying to locate Anakin Skywalker." Jacob said.

"Anakin? Why him?" Nan asked.

"We were attacked by him earlier." Jacob said. "The girls were with us."

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled and looked at Tristina. "How come you didn't tell us?!"

"We didn't want you to worry. Besides, if we did tell you, you would've blamed yourselves for not coming."

"…She has a point." Nan said.

"Oh, and Jacob has a lightsaber." Tohka said.

"…Say wha?" The boys asked.

"I also put crystals in the girl's original Keyblades. Now they can switch to Keyblade to Lightsaber Keyblade."

"LIGHTSABER KEYBLADES?!" They asked before looking at each other, grins on their faces as they summoned their original Keyblades. Green Smasher and Oblivion's Keeper.

"I was thinking you'd want it too." Jacob chuckled as he tossed them two crystals as they grabbed them and put them in. A blue blade came out of Nan's Keyblade, while Isaac got a green one.

"Niiiice!" Nan grinned and then looked at Isaac. "What's this? You don't have a _RED_ Lightsaber?"

"Just because I have darkness in me doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Isaac glared at him.

"I'm just teasing." Nan chuckled.

"We've already located him. He's in the Mustafar system." Jacob said. "We thought it'd be a good time to strike him down without having to worry about him attacking us."

"Can't we let Obi-Wan deal with him?" Isaac asked.

"We could…but where's the fun in that?" Nan smirked.

"I was afraid of that…" Isaac sighed.

"Oh, and before I forget." Jacob tossed Tohka another Lightsaber. "Professor Paradox gave me two, just in case if I lost the first one."

"Got it." She nodded. "Come on, we're going to take Anakin down." Tohka said, opening a portal up as they walked into the portal.

Deadpool noticed this and smirked. "I'm detecting an ultimate showdown here." He said and ran to E. Gadd. "HEY! TURN THAT TV ON!"

* * *

 _With the six…_

 **BGM: Melty Molten Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Good GRIEF… I didn't think it'd be so hot here!" Nan said.

"Tell me about it." Isaac sighed. "Wait a minute… we're in the Mustafar system…" He said. "…Doesn't that mean…"

"He's about to kill Padme." Jacob said. "Come on, let's go!" He said as they all took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Anakin…_

"What are you doing out here?" Anakin asked after embracing his wife.

"I was so worried about you, Obi-Wan told me terrible things!" Padme told him.

"What things?"

"He said that you've turned to the dark side and that you… killed younglings!"

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

"He cares about us!"

"Us?"

"He knows… he wants to help you." She said. "Anakin, all I want is your love."

"Love won't save you, Padme. Only my new powers can do that."

"For what cost? You're a good person, don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of, and I'm doing it to protect you."

"…Come away with me! Help me raise our child, leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see? We don't _have_ to run away anymore! I've brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor… I can overthrow him!" Padme slowly backed up from him, not believing what she's hearing. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things we want them to be!"

"…I don't believe what I'm hearing." She said in horror. "Obi-Wan was right… you've changed!"

Anakin's smile disappeared and replaced with an annoyed look. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"

Jacob and the others caught up to them but hid behind the ship, luckily Anakin didn't notice. "…I don't know you anymore…!" She said. "Anakin… you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!"

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done… of what you plan to do!" She said, but Anakin turned his gaze to see Obi-Wan standing in the ship. "Stop! Stop this right now, I love you!"

"LIAR!" He shouted.

Padme turned to see Obi-Wan slowly coming down the ship. "No!"

"You're with him! You've brought him here to kill me!" He exclaimed and then started Force Choking her.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan ordered.

"Anakin…!"

"Let. Her. Go!"

Anakin glared at Padme, ready to kill her until a Firaga spell hit him on the shoulder, forcing him to let go of her as he turned around to see Tristina and Julia. "You…!" He growled.

"Missed us?" Tristina asked as they were joined by Nan, Isaac, Jacob and Tohka.

"You guys came as well…" Anakin said. "I will eliminate you two… but I've got a bone to pick with these two!" He exclaimed using both of his hands to Force Choke the two girls.

"NO!" Jacob yelled as Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Isaac and Nan glared at him before running and slashed him away, knocking him a few feet as the girls fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You bastard…" Nan growled as Anakin glared at them while Jacob and Tohka went to check on the girls while Obi-Wan went to check on Padme.

Anakin turned his gaze from them to Obi-Wan. "You've turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself!"

Anakin took his cloak off, having a serious death glare. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" He yelled.

Obi-Wan took his cloak off as well. "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that, and because of that, you mercilessly attacked these two girls!" He exclaimed. _I have to wonder where they came from though._

"I have good reason to, they got in the way from annihilating these two!" Anakin pointed to Jacob and Tohka. "They deserved it."

"What reason did they deserve it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"These two prevented some clones from executing Order 66 and angered the Chancellor. I went to kill them but these Keyblade Wielders got in the way! I was going to kill all of these but this scar-faced man prevented me from fighting them any further!"

"Keyblade Wielders? I have always believed they were a myth… but I guess not." Obi-Wan said. "But never mind about this, you have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now… until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy." He said, kneeling down to check on the unconscious Tristina and Julia with Nan and Isaac before going to check on Padme by himself.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I do not fear the dark side as you do!" He exclaimed, looking away from the others. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire!"

"Your new empire…?"

"Don't make me kill you…" He growled.

"Anakin, my allegiance to the Republic, TO DEMOCRACY!"

"If you're not with me… then you're my enemy, along with those two." He said, referring to Jacob and Tohka.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He said, reaching for his Lightsaber and activating it as Professor Jacob and Tohka took theirs out while the boys activated their Lightsaber Keyblades. _Are they Jedi too?_ He wondered.

"You will try."

 **BGM: Anakin vs Obi-Wan (Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith)**

Anakin activated his Lightsaber and backflipped, attacking them all but they all blocked. They quickly attacked him as they were all moving to try to get Anakin while he was doing the same thing to attempt to kill them, but they were all moving so quickly. Soon they quickly got inside where Anakin killed Gunray as they were still going at it.

"Alright, Anakin… let's see if you like this!" Nan exclaimed, unleashing a plasma-like Firaga at him, but Anakin blocked it, which gave Isaac an opportunity to unleash a Force Lightning Thundaga on him, but once again Anakin blocked it. Obi-Wan, Jacob and Tohka ran over to attack him, but he turned around and blocked them all as Isaac ran over and used Sonic Blade, but Anakin blocked him from doing so.

"I can sense the darkness in you!" Anakin said. "You can join me… and together we can defeat them!"

"You want ME to betray my friends…because you sense darkness in me? Yeah, like I'm just going to betray my friends like that!" He said.

"You underestimate… the power of the dark side!"

"Don't try to Jedi mind trick me, you whiny baby!" Isaac exclaimed, kicking him to the control panel as he jumped over and slashed down, but Anakin quickly dodged it and his Keyblade slammed into the control panel…which of course deactivated the shields as the alarm went off.

"Oh, now you've done it!" Nan said.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Something tells me this is about to get interesting." Obi-Wan said as they kept slashing Anakin, but he Forced pushed them away. They quickly recovered and proceeded to attack Skywalker once more, making him back up as he got outside and they kept attacking him until Nan and Isaac used a plasma-like Blizzaga at them, only for him to block it. Nan then used Strike Raid, forcing Anakin to duck and then jumped to the side when it returned.

Jacob and Tohka ran over and slashed him but Anakin blocked and started force choking Tohka after kicking down Jacob, only for Obi-Wan to attack him, forcing him to jump back and they all got on the walkway as they attacked…and then a humongous explosion of lava came up. This forced them to get to the other side to prevent getting burned alive while also dodging the hot rocks that were coming down as they tried to attack…only for part of the walkway to get burned up and then fall into the river of lava down below, forcing them to hold on for dear life.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith)**

"Someone hold on to something! It's getting insane here!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Gee, ya think?!" Nan asked as they tried to attack Anakin, but he was a bit busy with Obi-Wan as they were swinging on the cable. It wasn't until Obi-Wan noticed they were heading right for the falls, so he quickly swung over and landed on a floating platform.

"Jump, hurry!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

Nan and Isaac nodded as they called out Charizard and Hydreigon, with Jacob hopping on Charizard with Nan and Tohka getting on Hydreigon as they flew over to Obi-Wan. "…Or you can do that." Obi-Wan said as they all watched Anakin running over on the walkway as it was already falling down the falls. Anakin quickly jumped over and landed on a robot, amazing the two Pokemon as Anakin came over and attacked them, but they blocked it as Charizard and Hydreigon were desperately trying not to get cut up by the Lightsabers until Anakin stopped attacking and glared at Obi-Wan.

"I have failed you, Anakin… I have failed you."

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"WELL THEN, YOU _ARE_ LOST!" He yelled as Anakin got close to all of them.

"This is the end for you, my master. This is the end for ALL of you!"

"We'll see about that!" Tohka exclaimed as Anakin jumped over and landed on the small platform Obi-Wan was on and continued to attack each other. The others wanted to help, but chose not to, lest they might accidentally hurt Obi-Wan. They watched them while looking for an opening to attack until Obi-Wan backflipped and landed safely on the ground as the others landed with them.

"It's over, Anakin! We have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!"

"…Don't try it!" Obi-Wan said, trying to stop him from doing something reckless while signaling the others to let him finish this battle. They nodded and deactivated their Lightsabers and the Keyblades went back to normal, and then Anakin jumped over to finish Obi-Wan off…only for Obi-Wan to cut off his legs and arm as he slowly went down, dangerously close to the edge.

 **End BGM**

Anakin started screaming in agony as he started slipping closer to the lava while Obi-Wan deactivated his Lightsaber while the others hopped off the Pokemon as they all looked at him. "You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "It was said that you'd destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin could still groan as they continued to glare at him while Obi-Wan just sadly looked at him. He picked up Anakin's Lightsaber as he turned around to look at him once more. "I HATE YOU!" Anakin screamed at all of them.

"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan told him, trying not to cry and then what was left of Anakin's legs caught on fire. Soon Anakin was consumed in the fire as he screamed in agony while the others looked away. They all walked away while putting Charizard and Hydreigon back in their Pokeballs and went back to the girls while explaining to Obi-Wan about the whole ordeal.

"So that's why you came here… to stop Anakin from coming back and killing you after he attacked you in this…world called Fullmetal Alchemist." Obi-Wan said as they nodded. "All of this because you stopped some Clones from executing Order 66." He sighed. "The Anakin I once knew has long gone."

"Yeah…" Nan nodded as they saw Tristina, Julia and Padme's unconscious bodies, and then they saw the other girls with them.

"You guys okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah…" Isaac nodded as they heard moaning from Tristina and Julia and they got up.

"That…went better in my head." Julia muttered.

"Yeah." Tristina nodded.

"At least you two are okay." Hina smiled as the two girls hugged their boys.

"I'm glad to see your friends are okay." Obi-Wan said as he picked up Padme's body. "I don't know why, but I have this feeling we'll meet again some day."

"Maybe." Isaac said.

"Anyway, take care." Obi-Wan said as he walked into the ship, unaware of their sad eyes looking at Padme.

"I want to tell him that Padme won't make it." Flare said.

"Let him find out on his own. For now, let's just go back home." Jacob said as Tohka opened a portal up as they walked in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Malevolent Seven…_

"That could've gone better…" The robot-like creature said.

"Indeed." Black Doom said. "if it weren't for those meddling boys, those two Wielder girls would've been eliminated… but it's too late now."

"I wouldn't say it's too late." Unicron spoke up. "Anakin and Sidious will have another chance to take them down. After all… he _is_ Lord Vader after all."

* * *

 _Speaking of Vader…_

The mask came down on Anakin's head and then when it was attached to it followed by the helmet coming down… everything was still and silent… until Vader's familiar breathing was heard as he slowly rose up.

"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, master." He breathed and turned to him. "Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?"

"It seems that in your anger… you killed her." _But you didn't kill two Wielders unfortunately…_

"I… I couldn't have… she was alive… I felt it!" He exclaimed as the whole place started rumbling and was torn apart as he then slowly walked, quietly sobbing that he killed his own wife. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

Sidious growled. "I will get my revenge on those Heroes of Light…even if it takes years." He said, watching Darth Vader still in despair over killing Padme.

But in time… he'll get over it.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"Never in my life would I ever think I'd live through the end of Star Wars." Nan said.

"No kidding." Isaac nodded. "Well, at least we can kick back and relax while not having to worry about Anakin."

"…Doesn't it bother you though?"

"Huh?"

"Obi-Wan said that he has a feeling he might see us again some day."

"So?"

"Look who we got with us." Nan said, pointing to Han Solo talking with the others.

Isaac looked at them before letting it sink in and then his eyes widened. "Oh no… don't tell me we're going to have to deal with Darth Vader…"

"Add Sidious into the mix."

"…Shit."

"Yep, that's going to be one pain in the ass battle."

* * *

 _With the girls…_

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"How is it… how is it that you're able to move on?!" Kai asked.

"Huh?" Hina looked at her. "Where did that come from?"

"You guys moved away from the pain… and yet… we… we just can't…" Maria muttered. "How did you two move on?" She asked, looking at Flare and Tristina.

"We were both reminded of our HDD." Tristina said. "Seeing Nan being comforted made me realize something. We can't do things on our own."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I mean we can't escape the pain on our own. We can't just rely on ourselves all the time. We're strong, but in reality, we're not as strong as we think we are. We thought we could move on without any of our boy's help… but in the end, we needed them all this time."

"So you're saying… we just pushed them away?" Kai asked.

"We did. We thought Neptune and the others could help us… but look where that got us. We turned into those things…" Julia said. "…How did you put it?" She looked at Tristina.

"We're human… we're just humans that went astray from the light. We're not monsters." Tristina said. "That's who we're really are."

Tears fell from Kai's eyes. "I...I don't know what to say to this… we're just…"

"Not monsters." Flare said. "None of us are. We think we are, but we're not. Everyone else thinks we're not. We needed our boys the most after Voldemort and Kyoka tortured us, but we've pushed them away, thinking we could handle it on our own."

"But we couldn't… we needed them this whole time." Julia said.

Tears streamed down Maria's cheeks. "But… I don't think the two of us will… will ever move on…" She said.

"You will. We all believe in you two." A voice said as they looked to see Vito and Paolo walking over to them.

"Vito…"

"Paolo…"

"One day, you will move on… and we'll be there to cheer you on." Vito said. Both of the girls teared up to this as their boys hugged them, comforting them while the other girls hugged their friends as well, with both Kai and Maria were crying their eyes out.

Deadpool saw this. "Aaaand here come the water works…" He said, sniffing a little and anime tears came out, crying and creating a puddle… which Ed and Al just so happened to slip on.

"WHOOOOA!" The two yelled and landed on their backs.

"Did we just slip on tears?" Al asked.

"Never thought that was possible." Ed groaned.

Deadpool stopped crying and then thought of something. "I just thought of something that might cheer them up!" He said and then rubbed his hands together, having an evil idea.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, would any girl like a nice cold soda?" Deadpool called out.

"I'm actually thirsty, so why not?" Tristina asked. "In fact, it might help you two cheer up."

"I guess…" Kai muttered as the Keyblade girls stepped forward.

"I could go for a drink!" Asuna walked forward.

"Come on, you two! We're going to drink until we can drink no more!" Daisy said, dragging Peach and Rosalina.

"Someone really likes their soda." Rosalina said.

"No kidding." Peach nodded.

"Sign me up!" Palutena walked up.

"Me too." Phosphora said.

"Luna, do you want some?" Hermione asked.

"I feel thirsty, sure." Luna nodded.

"CPU coming through!" Rei exclaimed.

"I haven't had soda for a long time. I'm in!" Rosa grinned.

"Yo, Remi! You want some?" Flandre asked.

"...I'm good." Remilia said.

"More for me, then!" Flandre grinned as the Touhou girls walked forward.

"Wait for us!" The CPU Candidates flew over.

"I'm not thirsty..." Raven said, being dragged by Terra and Starfire.

"Your lips looked parched, you need a drink." Terra said.

"Indeed!" Starfire grinned, causing Raven to sigh in defeat.

Tsubaki ran over. "Hit me up!" She said, joined by Minene, Yuno, Mao and Hinata.

"I want some!" Zessica exclaimed.

"Me too!" Mix said.

"I want to try some!" Yunoha grinned.

"Same!" Suzanka said.

"I'm actually thirsty." Shirley walked up with Kallen.

"Yo, hit me up! I don't care how much soda I drink!" Alicia ordered.

"Hit us up too!" The Future girls said.

"Mom, you want some?" Abigail asked.

"I could go for one." Samus nodded.

"We're thirsty too!" Yuffie and Tifa exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho ho! A soda party! I'm definitely in!" Usagi exclaimed, joined by the Sailor Senshi.

"Hit us up!" Erza said, joined by the Fairy Tail girls.

"Here you all go! Soda for everyone!" Deadpool smiled, giving them drinks and then smirked. _Hehehe...this will be fun._

"Hey, we want some soda too!" A voice said as Rose and Maria Jr. said.

Deadpool sweatdropped. "Um...soda's not good for little girls! Have some milk instead!" He said, giving them a glass of milk.

"That works, I guess." Maria Jr. shrugged as they downed the milk before walking away.

 _Phew...close one!_ Deadpool thought. _Alright, let the magic commence!_

* * *

 _Later..._

"Has anyone seen noticed a lot of girls missing?" Mario asked.

"They were given soda by Deadpool." Remilia said.

"Missing girls... Deadpool... soda..." Isaac sweatdropped. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" He asked as the boys and some of the women went over to where they went...and to their shock and horror... a lot of them were drunk while Wendy, Usagi, Starfire and the Future Girls were passed out on the floor.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"My head's spinning..." Wendy groaned.

"So are ours..." Buru groaned.

"Get me off of this rollercoaster..." Usagi groaned.

"My head..." Starfire groaned.

"L-LADY PALUTENA?!" Pit yelled.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Iris exclaimed.

Palutena giggled. "Hello there, Pit~"

Flash spotted Alicia who was drunk like no one's business. "Alicia too?!"

"Hey! Where are there so many Flash's and Nans?!" Alicia growled as she walked over to them. "I'm going to...I'm going to..." She wouldn't stop giggling and laughing.

"Oh, Hades...have I ever told you that you're so cute~?" Yukari asked.

"Hey! Would you stop staring at me!" Reimu drunkily ordered.

"Oh Bowser... take me to another castle, I beg of you~" Peach said.

"And me..." Daisy groaned.

"Just strap me to the observatory~" Rosalina said. "I don't care~"

"Nan, make love to me~" Julia said.

"Ven...you look so cute..." Sarah happily said.

"Shock me all you can, Souji~" Hina giggled.

"Use your darkness to penetrate me, Isaac! I beg of you~" Tristina said.

"Light me on fire~" Flare said.

"Jump on me~" Kai groaned.

"Suck me into your Poltergust~" Maria groaned.

"Ahahaha! Hahahaha!" Yuno drunkily laughed.

"Natsu, make me purr~" Lucy begged.

"HEY!" Two voices yelled as they looked to see a very drunk Erza and Samus. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, KNEEL BEFORE US." They both yelled.

"Hehehe~ There's two Dantes~" Marisa giggled.

"I want to blow everything up to tiny bits~" Flandre giggled, causing Remilia's eyes to widen as she flew over and with Whis, they both knocked her out before it could get ugly.

"WHAT...THE HELL...IS GOING ON HERE?!" The sober ones yelled, though Kirby was saying 'Poyo' through it all.

"Hahaha! Mission accomplished!" Deadpool grinned with a grin on his face.

"Deadpool...you fiend..." Flash sweatdropped, looking at the drunk Alicia.

 _That's a good look for her..._ Nan smirked.

"Hikari and Rosalina are drunk..." Worldwalker growled. "DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" He yelled and then walked over...but suddenly was pulled down by Samus and Erza.

"KNEEL!" They both yelled.

"Guys, snap out of it!"

"DID WE SAY YOU COULD SPEAK?!" They yelled, causing him to flinch.

"Ah, memories!" Mavis giggled, looking Natsu unwillingly scratching Lucy's head while Gray was trying to get away from a drunk Juvia.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN A GOOD MEMORY?!" The sober ones yelled while Kamek comically poked a drunk Marisa.

"Hey, if she's drunk... can I go ahead and kill her?" He asked...only to be dragged away by General Guy.

"Sheesh, I'll never understand your hatred..." General Guy muttered.

"Beast Boy, have I ever told you that you're adorable~?" Terra asked, causing Beast Boy to blush.

"I am not sure what to think of this." Cyborg said.

"Me neither." Robin nodded.

"Why do I have to be the horse again?" Happy groaned.

"SHUT UP!" Carla yelled.

"Alright, you two! I am the most awesome badass, aren't I?" Kosaka asked a drunk Mao and Hinata.

"Yes~" They both said.

"Hahaha! That's what I like to hear!" He said...only to be punched down by Yuki.

"Even when they're drunk...he's still an ass..." Yuki muttered, watching Nishijima drag away an unconscious Minene.

"Remind me to kill Deadpool after this." Nishijima said.

"Agreed." Akise said.

"...I'm glad we had milk." Rose said as Maria Jr. nodded in agreement.

"This is so worth it!" Deadpool laughed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Ugh...why do I feel like I've been ran over by a semi truck..." Tristina groaned.

"Can someone just replace my head with a new one?" Hina groaned while the rest said similar things while some of them were crying from the hangover they were receiving.

"I can't believe I did such a thing..." Samus rubbed her head.

"Like I said, worth it!" Deadpool said...and then Worldwalker pushed him into a room.

"Have fun in the incinerator room!"

"Incer...what?" Deadpool asked as he turned his head to see a lot of flamethrowers aimed at him. "Oh..."

* * *

 _Outside..._

"Here's an axe. Use it to cut my head off... I want a new one." Yuno said.

Yuki sweatdropped. "I'm not going to do that." He said, glancing at the Keyblade girls being hugged by their guys.

"Remind me to never receive a drink from Deadpool ever again..." Daisy muttered.

"Agreed..." All the girls said.

* * *

 _Several relieved headaches later…_

"Glad I never did that…" Iris said. "There's no chance in hell that I would ever get drunk." She said, going into the shooting gallery where Calhoun was it. Iris closed her eyes and then summoned a new Palm as she looked at it. Whatever this new Palm was, it covered her arm in yellow scales and made her fingers into claws. She couldn't help but think of the God of Hunger, Sauron.

 _Where the hell do these new weapons come from?_ She wondered as she aimed at a target and shot out a large blue energy beam with purple rings around it, which hit the targets.

"Did you shoot that out of your hand?" Calhoun wondered.

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

"Just curious." She said. "I've never seen a weapon where you could shoot bullets out of the palm of your hand."

"It's called a Palm weapon and it's pretty useful." She said and then her stomach growled. _…That's odd, I just ate._ She thought as she kept firing, and then she kept getting hungrier until she couldn't stand it any longer, so she walked out and went straight to the cafeteria while Calhoun aimed the palm of her hand at the target, but only a few seconds later, she looked at her hand.

"What am I even doing?"

"Making a complete fool out of yourself." Sinon said, as she just walked in.

"Who asked you?" She asked in annoyance.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Iris saw a plate full of food on the table, so she happily ate it all up while Mario noticed this as he was eating a plate full of spaghetti. _Dedede's not going to like that…_ He thought.

"Um… you do realize you just ate Dedede's food, right?" A voice asked as Iris blinked and turned around to see Shotaro.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough."

Iris blushed in embarrassment. "Let's just hope Dedede wasn't too hungry."

Shotaro chuckled. "Yeah… anyway, I noticed you attacked Viridi earlier."

"That loli bitch just doesn't know when to quit being with my father…"

"That's because she's married to him."

Iris's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Have you ever noticed a wedding ring on Pit's finger but not on Palutena's?"

"…Now that you mention it, I was questioning that myself."

"It's because there's two different versions of Skyworld. You came from the one where Pit and Palutena are married while we have the ones where we're used to seeing Pit and Viridi together."

"So…does that make mother…single?"

"Yes. And she's fine with being single. She's not looking into any relationships right now."

"…Oh my god…"

"Yeah."

Iris remained silent for a moment, but soon clenched her fists in anger. "That bitch, I should have known."

Shotaro noticed her change of mood. "Uh, come again?"

"That loli bitch, she's gonna stab my parents-I mean the different versions of my parents in the back!" Iris growled.

"Whoa, where did this come from?"

You know that game, what was it called, Super Bash Sisters?"

"Smash Bros." He corrected.

"Yeah, that one." She confirmed. "I've seen that thing where that bitch out right admitted that she still wants to continue her war with them, even after they took down Hades! Fuck, she should have at least been punished for killing all those humans! And don't even get me started on Dark Pit, that damn hypocrite!"

"Viridi doesn't want to continue that war."

"Then how do you explain-"

"That's really hard to explain, but trust me on this." Shotaro said. "...I know I'm making a mistake by asking, but would this happen to have anything with what the Viridi in your world did to you?"

"What do you think?!" Iris answered.

"Well...I think you should at least give Viridi a chance, and try to put aside what she did in the past." He answered. "I did."

"You did?" Iris looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, do you recall how I traveled through different worlds during my training?"

"Yeah..." Some time ago, Iris was informed of what happened to Shotaro and Tohka in the past.

"One of those worlds just happened to be a version of your own world, or at least a version of a world where our Pit, Palutena, Viridi, and the rest of them came from."

 **BGM: Decretum (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"In the English language you're worlds are called Kid Icarus, but in my home country, Japan, we call it Light Mythology: Palutena's Mirror. I arrived in that world, which had everyone speaking my native language, following Dai-Shocker and ended up helping that world's Pit and Palutena in their battle with Medusa, and continue helping with the battle with Hades, and later on Nachure; Viridi's Japanese name. I soon had to leave after the destruction of the Reset Bomb Depot when I sensed Dai-Shocker leaving. Because of this I always feels a bit uneasy when around Viridi, knowing how she killed innocent humans."

"Well looks like we're on the same boat then." Iris said once Shotaro was finished.

"Probably, and I actually believe that the Viridi here would have done the same things that yours did." He said. "But believe me when I say that she has changed thanks to the Pit and Palutena here; maybe not enough to not stop hating humans, but not killing them is a start." He continued. Iris was about to retort, but couldn't find the words. "Besides, even if she wanted to continue her was, it would have ended up badly for everyone, not to mention she has a son with Pit."

"Wait, they have a son?!" Iris asked dumbfounded.

"Yep, his name is Icarus." Shotaro answered. "He's the same guy you keep beating up to a pulp with Viridi."

"Oh… but why didn't anyone say something?"

"They did…" Shotaro sweatdropped. "You didn't want to listen though."

Iris rubbed the back of her head. "…Sorry." She said. "But I'm still keeping an eye on her."

"I guess that's a start."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

Iris began hearing a familiar song. "…What in the hell?"

"Sounds like someone is playing Elton John."

"El who?"

"Look him up."

"Judging by this song… someone is trying to pair us up." Iris said and her eye twitched. "Don't tell me it's those two boneheads…" She said as she walked over to Mario. "Sorry about this." She said and reached in his pocket and pulled out his hammer as she walked away.

"Did she just reach into my pocket?" Mario asked.

"Yep." Shotaro nodded as they then heard an iPod being smashed by the hammer, immediately followed by Tristina screaming in horror as the two sweatdropped at this. _I don't like the song either, but that's a bit overkill._

 **End BGM**

"What is WRONG with you?!" Tristina asked. "Do you know how much that cost?!"

"I'm sure you can have one of the engineer repair it… but god dammit, Tristina… you can't make people fall in love so fast! This thing takes time, dammit! And I'm not interested in Shotaro, alright?! He's a good friend, but I'm not looking into any relationships right now! And even if I was interested, I'm immortal and he isn't; it wouldn't work out! So just… stop doing this, alright?!" She asked before storming off.

"Tristina… are you okay?" Isaac asked.

"No, I am NOT okay! My iPod's been destroyed!" She exclaimed as she picked up the remains of it and walked off, trying hard not to cry.

"Tristina!"

"Leave me alone…" She muttered as she walked even farther.

"Poor girl…" Isaac said and then growled. "That was uncalled for though…" He muttered and then had an idea. "Hey, wait a second…" He quickly ran off to find Genie.

* * *

Tristina sat down on the couch, holding her iPod and sniffing. She paid a lot of money to get the iPod and now Iris just destroyed it.

"Feeling down?" A voice asked as she saw Snake walking up to her.

"A little… I just wish to be alone…" She muttered.

"How much did that thing cost?"

"600 bucks…"

"Yikes." Snake looked at it.

"Well, nothing like a little magic will suffice!" A voice said as they turned to see Genie flying up and Isaac walking up to them. "I can whip that bad boy up back into shape!"

"Y-you can?"

"Yep. Now stand aside, I'll make it all better!" He said as he suddenly summoned up a table and grabbed the iPod as he gently put it down, and then Kusco and Deadpool showed up… in doctor outfits as Genie turned into a doctor as well, then Carpet showed up to help too.

 **BGM: Minicar**

"Wrench!" Genie requested.

"Wrench."

"Glue gun!"

"Glue gun."

"Scissors!"

"Scissors."

"Mallet!"

"Mallet."

"Water!" Genie ordered as Carpet sprayed a water bottle in Genie's mouth. "Pocket knife!"

"Pocket knife."

"Jeopardy theme music!" He exclaimed as they all stared at the 'patient', wondering what to do next.

 _A few moments later…_

"Chainsaw!"

"Chainsaw."

"Jackhammer!"

"Jackhammer."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO REPAIR IT OR ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT WORSE?!" Isaac yelled as Tristina had fainted.

"Band-aid!"

"Band-aid."

"Bucket full of glue!"

"Bucket full of glue."

"Ripping OFF the band-aid!"

"Ripping off the band-aid."

"Blanket!"

"Blanket."

"Microphone!"

"Microphone."

"And now, ladies and gentleman… boys and girls… give it up… FOR THE BRAND SPANKING NEW IPOD!" Genie yelled, uncovering it and to their amazement, the iPod was fixed.

"…And here, I thought you were making things worse." Snake said.

"Here ya go!" Genie handed it over to Tristina.

"Thank you." She said, taking it and hugging Genie.

"Don't thank me! Thank the guy who thought of it." Genie chuckled as she turned to see Isaac.

"Thanks." She smiled as she hugged him tightly as he hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"That Darkrai of yours seems to like you." Minene said, scratching the back of Zapdos while some strands of her hair was sticking up while Cobalion was laying next to her.

"Let's not forget about these two cute things." Yuno said, referring to Ho-Oh and Lugia as they only blushed in embarrassment from being called cute.

"I have to wonder something." Minene looked at Rosa and N. "What happened to your other Pokemon? You seemed so attached to them."

"Well, we did and we didn't want to part with them." Rosa said. "But there was a bunch of kids who didn't have any Pokemon with them, so the two of us decided to give our Pokemon to them. Luckily, our Pokemon were understanding and we hugged them before they went off." She said, resting on top of Terrakion while Articuno was resting near her.

"We couldn't just part with Reshiram and Lucario though." N said, petting Hydreigon's head as Moltres was taking a nap next to him. "They were our top main Pokemon and we couldn't just get rid of them."

"And yet, you seemed to have kept Ghetsis' Hydreigon after he was killed several years ago." Minene said.

"It's a different Hydreigon." N said. "…Wait, how'd you know Ghetsis wa-… Sabrina?"

"Bingo."

"I'm still surprised Shadow Lugia was a Shiny Lugia this whole time." Sarah said, looking at her new Shiny Lugia as it gently nuzzled her neck as she giggled at this. Next to Sarah was her new Virizion.

Suddenly, Darkrai turned his head to look at Worldwalker walking by. "Dark…" Darkrai growled.

"Hmm? What is it?" Yuno asked…and then the Pokemon quickly ran forward and beat up poor Worldwalker as he yelled in agony, while somewhere else in the nature reserve, Buru and Alex saw this and sweatdropped as they were petting their pets.

"Yikes…" Alex said, stroking the back of Frost's, her undead horse's back.

"Tell me about it." Buru nodded a she was petting Brightpaw while he rests on her lap.

Deadpool saw this. "Yay! The running gag has returned!"

"I hate it when it involves me." Worldwalker sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not you." Lucy walked by…only to get shocked by Souji's Rotom. "YOOOOOW!"

"Ro Ro Ro Rotom!" Rotom laughed.

"Oh shut it…" Lucy sighed as Rotom continued to giggle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hello, what's this?" Vito wondered as he noticed two sign-up sheets. "Beauty Pageant and Cross-dressing Pageant?" He then looked at it and then smirked. "Hmm...interesting." He said as he then took off.

"What the heck..." Worldwalker looked at them after he recovered a few minutes later. "What's this all about?"

"I'm gonna be holding it." Hades said. "Genie will be the announcer of the Beauty Pageant and Deadpool will be the Cross-dressing Pageant while I will be the judge along with Jack Sparrow and Kusco."

"...Why do I have this feeling this is about to really weird..."

* * *

 _With the Keyblade Wielders and Future kids..._

"What's this about...WHAT?" Kai asked.

"You heard me. It's going to be a Beauty Pageant and...a Cross-dressing Pageant."

"Okay, I get the beauty part, but why are you telling us about cross-dressing?" Julia asked.

"Simple... I want to get back at Nan and Isaac for forcing me to sing with them during karaoke night... or... day or whatever." Vito said. "I want my revenge on them... so I'm asking you if I could sign you girls up. I can also sign Nan and Isaac up for the cross-dressing."

"Nan in a...dress?" Julia asked.

"Isaac..." Tristina thought about it as the two smirked at this. "Oh, they're going to look so cute!"

"Let's do it!" Maria grinned.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Alright, all taken care of!" Vito smirked as he walked away as Kai snuck on by and looked at the names for the cross-dressing.

"...Those two shouldn't suffer alone." She chuckled quite devilishly. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm going to enter you as well."

* * *

 _Even more later..._

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nan, Isaac, Souji, Vito, Paolo, Youske, Icarus, and Reiji yelled.

"Why am I entering...THIS?!" Paolo asked.

"Heheh, you might want to thank Vito for that." Tristina said. "You see, he let us in on the Beauty Pageant and Cross-dressing Pageant. There's no turning back since we're now entered thanks to Vito. He also entered Nan and Isaac in the Cross-dressing event as well."

"While I decided you two shouldn't suffer alone, so I signed up the rest of you." Kai smirked.

Vito sweatdropped. "Well... I didn't picture _myself_ in a dress... but at least I get to see Nan and Isaac in dresses." He then smirked. "See you on the stage _ladies._ " He laughed and walked away.

"...Remind me to kill him later." Nan said.

"Not unless I kill him first." Isaac growled.

* * *

 _A few moments later…_

 **BGM: Elesa's Gym – Runway 3 (Pokemon Black 2/White 2)**

"Alright ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the first annual Cross-dressing and Beauty Pageant event! I'm your host Deadpool with my good buddy of mine, Genie of the Lamp!"

"Thank you, Deadpool! It's great to be here!"

"So, what are you expecting from the cross-dressing event?" Deadpool asked.

"A lot of embarrassed men, that's for sure!" Both of them started laughing.

"Anyway, I will be hosting this cross-dressing event while Blue Boy over here will host the Swimsuit event! Oh! I forgot to mention our panel of judges! First of all, give it up for the God of the Underworld, the guy that won't stop embarrassing Pit 24/7 and has recently got back together with a certain someone..." Deadpool's eyebrows shot up and down and giggling. "Give it up for HADES!"

"That last one was supposed to be a secret!" Hades said.

"Ah, who cares?" Deadpool chuckled.

"Next up is the man who can turn into llamas, the guy that brings sass, the guy who's a popular Disney Princess! GIVE IT UP FOR KUSCO!" Genie yelled.

"I'm not a princess! How many times do I have to keep telling my fans that?!" Kusco asked.

"Finally, we got the pirate who hates parrots, survived Davy Jones and Blackbeard, mans the Black Pearl and has a jar of dirt... give it up for Jack Sparrow!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Aye, I used to have a jar of dirt."

"Oh, what's that behind your ear?" Genie pulled out a jar of dirt behind his ear. "Oh, would you look at that!"

"How did you do that?" Jack asked, pounding his ears to see if more jars of dirt would come out.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT WE GOT THE INTRODUCTIONS OUT OF THE WAY... LET'S GET THIS CROSS-DRESSING UNDERWAY!" Deadpool exclaimed. "With the help of the lovely Princess Peach, we have our favorite guys in dresses! First off, Isaac!"

Isaac appeared in a maid outfit, growling to himself. "I'm SO going to kill Vito for this..." He growled. He also had eye shadow and dark lipstick on.

"Oooh, the typical maid outfit... with a Heartless symbol on it! My goodness, Peach knew how to make it!" Deadpool grinned, hearing Tristina whistle at this. "Judges, what do you think of this?"

"Too dark for my tastes..." Hades pulled up a five.

Kusco pulled out a 7. "Missed opportunity there, you forgot to put yellow contact lenses in!"

"Aye, the eye shadow and dark lipstick plus the Heartless symbol on him definitely symbolizes his darkness in him." Jack said, pulling out an 8.

"Ooo, 20 points for Isaac! That's a good start!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Next up is Nan!"

A light shined down on Nan as he was wearing a dress somewhat in Mulan's colors, and was also wearing blush, a flower on his head and eyeliner. "Kill. Me. Now." He said.

"Oh ho ho! We got a manly Mulan in the house!" Deadpool said. "Let's visit the audience! What do you have to say, my dear?" He asked Mulan.

"I have...no comment." Mulan said.

"Mushu?"

"If he was born in China, it'd bring great dishonor to his family!"

"Indeed, let's see what the judges think!"

"Very...Mulany. I like it!" Kusco gave a 9. "...Actually, scratch that. The flower makes it!" He switched to a 10

"He looks like he was born in China but he's not." Hades gave a 9. "The flower is awesome."

"Can I have that flower?" Jack asked. "The makeup makes him stand out and it's amazing... also, again, can I have that flower?" He gave a 10.

"Oh! That's going to be very hard to beat with 29 points!" Deadpool said. "Let's see what Julia thinks!" He said, turning around to see Julia with hearts over her eyes. "I think he has a fan! Anyway, next up is Vito!"

Vito appeared, wearing something similar to Princess Peach's outfit. "I'm amazed mom had a spare..." Vito blinked, complete with Peach's earrings.

"Well, it's very...pink." Deadpool said. "Judges?"

"Boo! Too much pink!" Hades gave a 2.

"7.8 out of ten! Too much pink!" Kusco said.

"I think I can make it look better." Jack gave a 1.

"Ouch... 10.8 points..."

"WHAT THE HECK, MOM?! YOU SAID I'D MAKE IT WORK!" Vito yelled.

"People are no fans of the color pink... sheesh, what is WRONG with you people?!" Peach asked.

Kai took a picture. "Either way, I'm posting this on Facebook!" She smirked.

"Perhaps his brother will step it up!" Deadpool said as Paolo appeared, wearing an outfit similar to Daisy's outfit...plus flowering earrings. "...Judges?"

"Eh, better than pink." Hades gave a 5.

"Like they always say, orange is the new black." Kusco said, giving out a 5.

"Too flowery for my tastes and can SOMEONE get me Nan's flower?!" Jack asked, giving him a 4.

"14 points for the younger brother!"

"ALRIGHT, NICE!" Daisy yelled.

"...This is just wrong." Vito muttered.

"Next up is the lightning guy himself! Souji!" A light shined down on Souji who was wearing a maiden outfit but with electricity slapped onto it.

"Ooo! Spicy!" Hades said. "The electricity is amazing!" He gave an eight.

"Three words: WORK THAT ELECTRICITY, DUDE!" Kusco yelled, giving a 9.

"That's four words." Jack said, giving a 7.

"24 points! Not enough to beat Nan...but it's close!" Deadpool said.

 _Dammit! I thought that'd be enough to beat Nan!_ Hina thought.

"Next up, we got Icarus! What do we have here?" Deadpool asked as it showed Icarus in Viridi's outfit. "Judges!"

"Too childish." Hades gave a 1.

"That looks better on a little girl." Kusco gave a 1.

"...Can I add negative numbers? That does not fit him." Jack said, giving a 0 as Icarus jawdropped at this.

"Oh! That's gotta leave a mark!" Deadpool said.

"I told you that wouldn't work." Pit said.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea!" Viridi said.

"I should've asked my grandmother for help..." Icarus groaned.

"Next up is Reiji!" Deadpool called out.

"Unbelievable..." Reiji sighed, as he had a dress similar to Kaguya's with a moon on the side.

"Judges!"

"Very mysterious, I like it!" Hades gave a 9.

"Add a werewolf and you got yourself a deal!" Kusco gave an 8.

"Reminds me of the days when I was out at sea." Jack said and gave a 9.

"26 points! Nice!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Well, that seems to be all the boys and it seems like Nan is the wi-" said Genie

"HOLD ON, GENIE! THERE'S ONE MORE ENTRY!" Deadpool yelled. "Give it up...FOR THIS GUY!" He yelled as a man walked onto the stage... and saw that it was Luigi in a Peach outfit.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Luigi grinned, fanning himself.

"LUIGI?!" The Mario characters yelled as they looked at Peach who was wearing Luigi's outfit.

"...It was Deadpool's idea. Don't ask." Peach muttered.

"Oh, I can't wait to kidnap THIS version of Peach!" Bowser grinned.

"Don't make me throw Bob-ombs at you... in fact, I could possibly throw a Bulky Bob-omb or King Bob-omb at you..." Peach said.

Bowser sweatdropped. "Yeesh... I was only joking."

"INSTANT TEN! IT'S A SUPERSTAR SAGA REFERENCE!" Kusco yelled.

"INDEED! LUIGI IS THE PRETTIEST PRINCESS!" Hades yelled, giving a 10.

"...The mustache kills it." Jack gave a 5.

"25 points! ...Could've sworn that was a fan favorite..." Deadpool said.

"Welp, it seems that Nan is the winner!"

Nan walked over to Vito. "Hey, _lady._ " He growled, cracking his knuckles as he was joined by the other guys.

"This was only for Isaac and Nan in retaliation for making me sing!" Vito sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but it got US involved too." Souji said.

"Get her." Isaac said as they all got into a huge fighting dust cloud.

"Mrow! Cat fight!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"Alright, time for me to judge the swimsuits!" Genie exclaimed. "And it seems they're in their Hyperdimension swim suits!"

* * *

 _One swimsuit event later..._

"Alright, we got the scores!" Genie said. "Julia with 30 points, Kai with 29, Tristina and Abigail tied with 25, Hina with 23, Flare with 22, Hikari and Buru with 20, and Maria with 19! Julia's the winner!"

"We would have gotten Iris in this, but you do not want to try to convince a Demigoddess to join a swimsuit pageant after she points a dinosaur based weapon at you!" Deadpool said.

"No way in hell was I competing in some dumb pageant anyway!" Iris voice yelled from afar.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Nan, aren't you going to take that off?" Julia asked.

"I dunno, I think I make this makeup and dress work!" Nan said. "Don't worry, I'll take it off." He said as Julia suddenly swept him off his feet.

"You know, you arouse me in that dress~"

"Well, what are you waiting for, my bathing suit winner?"

"This, my lovable girl." She smirked and then they both kissed each other, remaining in that position for around ten minutes until they broke the kiss. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

"Yeah." He nodded.

* * *

 _With Vito..._

"You okay, buddy?" Kai asked.

"I got beat up by a bunch of manly girls... what do you think?" He asked.

Kai giggled and then leaned on him. "Well, at least you look cute in pink."

"Thanks." He smiled and they both kissed.

* * *

 _With the future girls…_

"I thought for sure I would've won…" Abigail complained.

"At least you tied for third. Me and Hikari tied for sixth!" Buru said.

"Still a little upset though."

"So anyone want to go for a swim or should we change back into our clothes?" Hikari asked.

"I say we change back, I want to change back." Buru said and opened up a gap. "That's odd…something feels strange."

"AAAAAAH! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY PLACE!" A male voice yelled.

"Did that sound familiar to you guys?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, but I can't place it." Abigail replied.

"Wait is that-" Buru wondered as a boy came flying out of the gap and landed right on Abigail. He was wearing a white jacket with a Pokeball on the back with a pair of head phones around his neck, black pants and a pair of yellow sneakers that had the pattern of a Pikachu tail on them. His hair was light brown and spiky at the ends that went down to his neck on top of his head were a pair of white rimmed sunglasses and he was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves with a Pikachu face on them.

"YOSUKE?!" Buru and Hikari yelled as this attracted the attention of Reiji, Souji and Icarus who just got dressed.

"Did someone say Yosuke?" Souji asked.

The three of them saw their friend face first into Abby's Bust with both them starting to stir, causing them to sweatdrop at this.

"Ow…" He groaned. "Man, I'm glad to get out of there... at least I had a soft landi-… what did I land on?" Yosuke asked as he started getting up, revealing he had green eyes and was wearing a yellow Pikachu shirt underneath his jacket.

"You…landed on Abby's chest." Souji said.

"…Crap. Abby, don't hurt me, PLE-AAAAAAGH!" Yosuke yelled, getting kicked in a certain place.

"YOU PERVERT!" Abigail yelled.

"Ow..." Yosuke collapsed to the floor while Worldwalker, Nitori, and Samus came running.

"We heard Abby yelling something about a pervert. Who's this guy?" Worldwalker asked.

"Sorry dad, I completely forgot about Yosuke here. He's the actual last of us from the future. He's Souji's best friend and partner in crime. They both use lightning magic but Yosuke here specialized in Support Magic." Hikari explained.

"He was stuck in the gap zone this entire time?" Nitori asked as Samus was trying to calm her daughter down

"Yeah, I was trying to grab this." Yosuke said, pulling out a golden wrench. "It's strange to see your mother alive after ten minutes of being dead."

"MOTHER?!" Nitori screamed.

"Didn't see that coming… let me guess, you were adopted?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, she found me in the river she lived at when I was a baby, and she looked high and low for my parents, she couldn't find them so she raised me herself. Yukari gave us a nice place near the Human Village and she made a lot of money selling her inventions. I was never much an inventor, I actually don't like it that much, I much prefer music. I would still help from time to time though."

"Yeah, my friend here is one hell of a break-dancer. It actually makes him really hard to hit since he's so fast and nimble and those knives of his don't slow him down at all." Souji explained.

"The hit and run tactic... nice. By the way, Abby's approaching you." Worldwalker said.

"I forgive you for that since it's not your fault…but you owe me." Abigail said.

"What the hell? You kicked me in the balls and you expect me to repay you? Fat chance in hell." Yosuke said.

"Oh? Well then pretty boy, let's rumble!" Abigail growled.

"BRING IT!" Yosuke yelled…and then the two got into a fighting dust cloud.

"…Seriously?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the guy has horrible luck." Souji said.

"Since he landed on Abby, I believe it." Samus said.

"I don't want to know…" Worldwalker said, and then the fight ended with Abigail's foot ending up in Yosuke's crotch again.

"Why does it have to be there…?!" He groaned.

"I feel so sorry for him." Worldwalker said. "So 500 coins he and Abby end up together?"

"I'll take that action!" Souji exclaimed.

"Same!" Buru grinned.

"Oh this ought to be good." Hikari smirked.

"Don't count us out!" Reiji and Icarus exclaimed.

"Really?" Samus asked with a sweatdrop.

"Why not? I didn't make a bet in a long time." Worldwalker said. "…Nitori, are you okay?" He asked, waving her hand in front of the Kappa and poked her… and then she fell. "I guess not."

Samus sighed. "Come on…" She said, dragging the unconscious Kappa away.

* * *

 _With Professor Jacob…_

"You still feeling okay?" Tohka asked. "It's been nearly a week since Hohenheim died."

"Yeah, I'm fine… it's just… sometimes I just feel alone since all my friends are dying and I'm not."

Tohka looked at him sadly. "Jacob…" She put his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be depressed. It's not me."

"It's okay to be sad… we all express it differently."

"That's true." Jacob nodded and then sighed.

"Jacob… this probably isn't the time… and I'm not sure how you'll take it given the fact that you're grieving…"

"What is it?"

"I… I've heard about you during my travels alone and… and…"

"And what?"

"I… I've admired you."

Jacob's eyes widened. "You have?"

"Yes… It's just… that… that…" She sighed. "I can't believe I'm trouble expressing this…"

Jacob gave a small smile and hugged her. "You won't believe how much I needed to hear that… thank you."

Tohka smiled and hugged him back, but then frowned. _I want to let you that I love you… but I don't know if I can…_

* * *

 _With Tenshi…_

"You want a new look?" Plague Knight asked.

"Everyone's doing it, so yeah! Hit me up!"

"Alright." Plague Knight said as he mixed up the potions before giving it to her. "Here you go." He said as he gave it to Tenshi who immediately drank it as he was reading the side effects of the potion. "…Oh my."

Tenshi glowed brightly and transformed. She was now wearing a rainbow-like jumpsuit similar to Tsubasa Kazanari and the spikes on the legs, boots, and shoulders of said jumpsuit is red. Her sword is now a katana and had a rainbow-like aura surrounding it. Her high heels are blue. Her hair is now in a braid and her eyes are the same. She also had blue lipstick and her breasts were flat, similar to White Heart.

"Niiiice!" Tenshi grinned and then happily walked out as everyone looked at her in amazement… all except for Worldwalker.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HER?!" Worldwalker yelled. "NO! NO! I DON'T LIKE THIS!"

"What's the matter buddy? You don't like me?"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT MOKOU AND I NEVER HAD A SUCCESSFUL ROMANTIC PICNIC!"

"I wanted to spice things up."

"HELL NO YOU DIDN'T! LOOKING AT YOU ALWAYS BURNS ME UP AND I WISH YOU WOULD DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

A shadow covered Tenshi's eyes. "You want me…to go away? To die a painful death?"

"I'm not liking that shadow…" Nan said, backing up.

"Glad to know how you feel about me…" Tenshi said and then unsheathed her sword. "For that… you must pay." She said and quickly impaled the ground with her katana, aand suddenly… the whole castle started to rumble.

 **BGM: Crimson Flames (Naruto Shippuden)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vito asked.

"Guys, look!" Isaac exclaimed as they saw cracks being formed and then reaching straight for Worldwalker… and then suddenly, lots of lasers and Danmaku orbs came flying out.

"What the…?!" Worldwalker exclaimed before being bombarded with said Danmaku as he yelled in pain…and then Tenshi screamed and tackled him to the ground, and her eyes started glowing yellow.

"I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD, YOU INFURIATING ASSHOLE!" Tenshi screamed and started beating the living hell out of him.

"HEY!" Mokou yelled, igniting her arms and heading straight for Tenshi.

"I wouldn't do that!" Plague Knight warned. "According to what I just mixed up in that potion that I gave Tenshi, apparently it not only changed her appearance… but it also turned her into a yandere! It's a part of her personality now!"

"T-Tenshi…" Reimu's eyes widened.

"Is now a…" Pit paled up.

"YANDERE?!" The Wielders yelled.

"What's a yandere?" Ralph wondered.

"I have no idea, but the word itself is sending a chill up my spine." Felix said.

"I'm just gonna go before things get any crazier with those two." Vanellope said.

"I'm with you." Rapunzel walked away.

"I'll go see what that shooting range is about." Merida said.

"IF you need me, I'll be coaching Sully in the gym." Mike said as they all walked way and did their thing while Yuno, Kagura and Marisa watched.

"I don't know about you, but another yandere doesn't so bad." Kagura said.

"Especially if it's Tenshi." Marisa grinned.

"Yeah." Yuno grinned. "…Wait, you're not a yandere."

"True, but I do have that sadistic personality going on." She said, playfully winking at her.

"She has a point." Kagura said as Yuno nodded as they all watched Worldwalker getting beat up while Mokou could only watch.

"WHY-OW-DOES-OW-THIS-OW-KEEP-OW-HAPPENING-OW-TO-OW-ME?!" Worldwalker yelled.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hina? Hina! Where are you?" Souji walked around. "Hina! Where is she?" He wondered.

"She's in the virtual training room." Marisa walked over to him.

"Yeah, she's off training." Dante said. "Halo style, to be exact."

"Halo style...?" Souji asked.

* * *

 _With Hina..._

 **BGM: Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

"SUCK IT, HERETIC!" A Grunt yelled and threw a plasma grenade at Hina, but she rolled out of the way and shot him in the head with a Magnum.

"The demon! Strike her down!" A Brute ordered as she was surrounded by Grunts, Jackals and a Brute Chieftain.

"Oh no, you won't be striking me down today." She smirked, taking two SMGs off of her back. "Bring it." She challenged as she quickly jumped into the air and avoiding all gunfire and then aiming down and shooting them all down...but the Brute Chieftain looked like he wasn't even scratched. Hina landed and looked at the Chieftain and then did a 'come at me' taunt.

The Brute Chieftain growled, holding onto his Gravity Hammer as he swung it, but she gracefully avoided it and shoting him in the face. He growled and then swung the Hammer again, but she backflipped and shot him down...and then his armor broke. He growled in anger and charged straight for her, dropping the Gravity Hammer in the process as he attempted to shred her alive, but she dodged every attack and then did a front flip and then winked at the Brute when she made eye contact and then landed near the Gravity Hammer. He then turned around and ran straight for her...only to get Gravity Hammered away by her and then pulling out her Magnum and shooting him in the head to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"That was fun." She said as she walked away, turning the room off. "Next time, I should either fight the Flood or even Didact himself." She chuckled and then walked out, just as Souji walked in and looked at her in amazement, jawdropping at what he was looking at. She was wearing a dark blue Spartan skintight outfit and her hair was entirely different; it was purple and had a pink ribbon on the left side, similar to Sakura Matou from Fate/stay night.

"H-Hina?!" He asked, looking pretty aroused.

Hina giggled seductively while posing with her right hand behind her head while the left hand was on her left leg. "You like what you see~?"

"Yeah, I just have two questions."

"One: You can thank mistress for this outfit. And two: If you're wondering about my new hairstyle..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Hey Lucy..." Hina walked over._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Can you call Cancer out? I want a new hairstyle."_

 _"What's the occasion?"_

 _"Nothing much, really. I thought that I'd surprise Souji with something."_

 _Lucy grinned. "Coming right up!" She said, pulling out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!"_

 _"You need something, baby?" Cancer asked._

 _"Hey, what's going on?" Marisa and Dante walked forward._

 _"She wants a new hairstyle." Lucy replied._

 _"What reason?"_

 _"To surprise Souji."_

 _"Then let's give her one that Souji will never forget!" Marisa grinned._

 _"Alright Cancer, do your magic!"_

 _"Right, baby!" Cancer said and then quickly cut Hina's hair. "What do you think?"_

 _"...Too Yuno Gasai." Marisa said._

 _"We don't need two look-a-like yanderes." Dante said._

 _"Alright." Cancer cut it again._

 _"Uh...too punk." Marisa sweatdropped._

 _"Are we trying to make her a punk or a goth?" Dante tilted his head in confusion._

 _Cancer cut it again._

 _"Too peachy." Marisa said._

 _"Peach doesn't need a twin!"_

 _He cut it again._

 _"Noire's hairstyle, huh? ...Nah." Marisa shook her head._

 _"Let's just go with another one."_

 _Another cut!_

 _"Does she LOOK like a Tomb Raider to you?" Marisa asked._

 _"Lara Croft does it better."_

 _And another!_

 _"Give her a lollipop and a chainsaw and you got yourself a deal." Marisa said._

 _Dante sweatdropped. "Eh, nah... she's not a killer."_

 _Once more!_

 _"WAIT! THAT'S PERFECT!" Marisa yelled._

 _"I agree! That's perfect!"_

 _Cancer gave Hina a mirror. "What do you think, baby?"_

 _"This purple hair and pink ribbon... I love it!"_

 _"Then it's settled!" Lucy grinned. "That will be all, Cancer."_

 _"Let me know if you need your hair cut, baby." Cancer disappeared._

 _"We really need to surprise our son." Marisa chuckled. "Which is why..." She snapped her fingers and the skin tight outfit appeared. "I thought of this!"_

 _"Cool!"_

 _"Go get ready and wait in the Virtual Training room." Marisa ordered. "This is going to be amazing!"_

 _"Got it!" Hina nodded and hugged Marisa before taking off._

 _"Ready?" Dante asked._

 _"Yeah." Marisa turned around. "HEY SOUJI! HINA WANTS TO SEE YOU FOR A SECOND!" She called out to him._

 _"Coming!"_

* * *

 _Back in the present..._

Souji grinned. "Well, I like this new you. I fully support it!"

Hina smiled. "That's good to hear."

"Your new hairstyle... it really captures your beauty." He said as Hina still smiled. "In fact, looking at you... it makes you my Spartan princess." He winked at her.

Hina giggled and then walked over to him. "In that case, come here~." She said and then pulled him into a kiss, which he returned as they started making out while.

Far away from them, Marisa and Dante were watching this. "Atta boy!" Dante grinned.

"I'm so proud of my son." Marisa smiled and then sighed. "You know, we really need to have our wedding someday. I don't care if the Legion is still around or what, I just want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, I agree." Dante said as he gently stroked her cheek. "I love you, Marisa."

"I love you too, Dante." She said as they both passionately kissed each other.

"Hey you two!" Worldwalker walked over to the lovebirds, having a bandage on his cheek.

"Oh hey Worldwalker, what's up?" Hina asked.

Worldwalker chuckled. "Actually, you can call me Cody."

Hina blinked in surprised. "What?"

He laughed. "I knew you'd say that." He said as Hina looked at him in confusion. "Let me explain. You know what happened in the Souji's bad future, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And after you two fell in love, you usually hang around Souji, my sis, Marisa, Dante, Mokou and Hikari, right?"

"Uh-huh..."

"So, I began to think 'You know, she's basically a part of the family at this point' so, I thought... why not have you join the family?"

Hina looked at him in surprise...and then hugged him. "Thank you." She said, accidentally hugging him a little too tightly.

"Gah! I still need to breathe!"

Hina let go. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's fine. Rosie's hugs are a lot worse."

Rosalina walked by. "I'm not THAT strong of a hugger..." She said.

"Oh, before I forget to welcome you to the family, me, Mokou and Hikari created one hell of a gift for you." He said. "Come on." He motioned them to follow as they followed him until they go to the forging room. "Is it done yet?"

"Just about." Mokou said and then pulled it out with Hikari.

"Ah, here we go!" Hikari grinned and then tossed it to Hina as she caught it.

"It's called Didact's Will. It boosts strength and magic up to the Ultima Weapon. Its abilities empowers Reflega to become a Bubble Shield to reflect attacks, and it can also transform into Promethean weapons... oh, and it increases your running speed!" He said. "You're not the ONLY Halo fan!" He grinned.

The Keyblade had the Didact's symbol for the keychain, the handle is a Halo Ring, the blade is the blade arm of a Promethean Knight, and the teeth is the head of a Promethean Crawler.

"This is amazing!" Hina exclaimed.

"Let's test out the Binary Rifle!" Worldwalker exclaimed and then summoned his test dummy. The Sandbag from Smash.

"...Not Deadpool this time?" Hina joked.

Worldwalker laughed. "He didn't want to be disintegrated again." He chuckled. "Anyway, let's test it out." He said as Hina aimed her Keyblade at the Sandbag, and then it turned into the Binary Rifle.

 **BGM: Faithless (Halo 4)**

Hina aimed at the Sandbag and shot it directly between the eyes, sniping it a couple more times before switching to the Boltshot, shooting it enough times before having to reload. Then it switched to the Incineration Cannon and then shot it, hitting the Sandbag which then incinerated. "Don't worry, I have a lot more where that came from." Worldwalker said, snapping his fingers and another one appeared.

"Thanks." Hina smirked and then it went to the Lightrifle and shot Sandbag several times before switching to the Scattershot, shooting the Sandbag as it went flying several feet. She then took care of it with switching to the Suppressor, as it disintegrated and a third one popped up.

She then switched it to the Hardlight Blade and smirked as she then ran over and slashed through the Sandbag, cutting it in half before it disintegrated as the weapon turned back into the Keyblade. "This Keyblade rocks!"

 **End BGM**

"We just thought this would tide you over until we get your other Keyblade back." Worldwalker said. "Just think, with this Keyblade and your Spartan Warrior Keyblade, you'll probably be unstoppable."

Hina nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Come on, Souji. Let's go take down some more Covenant." She said and took off.

"Wait up!" Souji exclaimed and took off after her.

* * *

 _Several minutes of nonstop Covenant later..._

"KILL THE DEMONS!" The Brute Chieftain ordered.

"EAT THIS!" Souji yelled, unleashing a more demonic and divine lightning attack and killing the Brute Chieftain while Hina was locked in combat with a Hunter as they turned around and looked at him in surprise as he was even more surprised. "I think I just got something from my dad's side."

"No kidding." Hina said, and then the Hunter slammed his shield into her as she went flying into a tree.

"Hina!"

Hina got up, using Curaga. "Alright, you punk. Now you're asking for it!" She exclaimed, as her Zelda Keyblade appeared with Didact's Will. _Dual wield?!_ She thought before smirking. "Oh ho ho, you're going down, buddy!" She said and charged straight for the Hunter before using Zantetsuken to obliterate the Hunter.

"Nice!" Souji exclaimed.

"This is more like it!" Hina said as they heard buzzing as they turned around to see tons of Drones. "Let's do this!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **This is what happens when you get into a Star Wars mood after watching The Force Awakens, you get a fight to the death with Anakin and foreshadowing Darth Vader and Sidious returning.**

 **EDIT: Added in 'What's the occasion?' in the flashback!**

 **EDIT #2: Added Virizion with Sarah and added an extra thing when Iris first looked at the Sauron Palm.  
**


	102. New Looks and Drive Forms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"AAAAAAH!" Alex suddenly let out a fangirl scream, which alerted everyone around the Citadel. "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" She screamed and hugged Kirby tightly.

"She's a fan of Kirby?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, she is." Nan nodded. "She loves Kirby."

"Is it bad that I completely forgot about that?" Hina asked.

"To be fair, Nan hung out with Alex a lot and we didn't." Kai said, playfully smirking at Nan who just rolled his eyes at her.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled, happy that he's being hugged and adored by someone.

"Now when you say she loves Kirby…" Dedede said. "What do you mean by that?"

"She loves the Kirby franchise and the characters in it." Nan said. "So that means… you guys."

Dedede sweatdropped. "Something tells me we're about to be smothered in affection."

"Yep." Meta Knight nodded as she turned to them.

"Uh, if you need me, I'll be somewhere FAAAAR away from her." Galacta Knight said and then took off flying.

"Right behind you." Meta Knight took off.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Dedede exclaimed, but Alex tackled him to the ground and hugged him tightly. "Gah!"

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled.

"…I now know what to give her." Rosalina said.

"Kirby related clothes?" Yukari asked.

"And perhaps a skateboard." She said, opening a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Where are you going?" Worldwalker asked.

"Coconut Mall. You want to come?"

"I could go for a new outfit." He said and then turned around. "Does anyone else want a new look too?"

"I'm sure a casual outfit will be nice." Alex said.

"I'll go!" Aya exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Kaguya nodded.

"Sure." Yuyuko smiled.

"Everyone's changing, so I guess I might as well." Reimu shrugged.

"I'll go for a new outfit!" Suika exclaimed and then grabbed Eiki by the arm. "Come on, we're going!"

"Why are you taking me?! I like my outfit, thank you very much!"

"Don't care! You're going!"

"How much sake did you drink?! I'm content with my outfit! DON'T DRAG ME INTO THE PORTAL!" Eiki yelled, but it was too late… she was dragged in anyway.

 **End BGM**

"I have a feeling Eiki is going to kill them." Alice said.

"Yep, she probably will." Komachi nodded.

* * *

 _Coconut Mall..._

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You could probably go for a new outfit too." Yukari told Rosalina.

"Do you think so?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Who's the scary armored girl?" A Toad asked.

"I have no idea, but she's creeping me out."

"Guys? I see that hungry ghost girl."

"OH GEEZ! CLOSE DOWN THE FOOD COURT, YUYUKO'S HERE!"

"I'm not hungry right now…" Yuyuko muttered as they walked into the clothing store of the mall and looked around the various clothing.

"Hmm… interesting." Aya said.

"They have hair dye in here?" Reimu wondered. "I never knew clothing stores had these."

"We just started carrying them." The cashier said. "Just to see if people are interested. It's free to use."

"I see…" Reimu nodded and saw dark purple hair dye. "Hmm…" She looked at it and flashbacked to the days when she met Marisa for the first time. "Good times…" She nodded. "I forgot why I went to a brunette look." She then took one of them.

"Hey guys, how do I look?" Yuyuko asked as they turned to her. She was wearing a white short dress that goes half way to her knees. Over this, she wore a light blue short sleeves coat with a sherry blossom pattern that goes down to her knees. She also has some light blue dress shoes with pink laces. Her hair is now longer and went half way down her back and now has two short braids tied with a white ribbon in the front. Her hat is now a light blue sun hat decorated with a pink ribbon tied with a bow with a butterfly pattern on it and she's also wearing pink lipstick. On her right wrist is a bracelet with a cherry blossom hanging from it.

"Whoa!" Suika exclaimed.

"Now that looks awesome!" Kaguya exclaimed.

"…They carry lipstick here?" Eiki asked.

"And hair dye, of all things." Reimu said, holding it in her hand while checking out the clothes.

"I have to ask, why is your hair longer?" Rosalina asked.

"I really don't know. I just tried this on and all of a sudden, my hair just turned into this." Yuyuko shrugged. "Not that I don't mind."

"Yo, check this out!" Aya made her appearance as she looked exactly similar to Scout from Team Fortress 2, except she's wearing a belt with her fan in the middle, and her shirt had leaves on it to the side. "For some reason, it came with bandages for the hands." She shrugged.

Worldwalker whistled. "That totally fits you."

"Doesn't it? I feel like I want to run really fast without slowing down!" Aya grinned.

"How do I look?" Kaguya asked as they turned around and saw her wearing a dark purple dress with a moon pattern on it with a pair of thick Moon Rabbit sandals. She also had on a dark blue headband with the Kid Icarus symbol on it, complete with full moon earrings, and her hair is in a long twin pony tails. The pony tails are tied with white ribbons shaped like butterfly wings, with a silver laurel crown.

"I think Pittoo is going to be in for a surprise." Aya said.

"His name's Dark Pit." Kaguya said in annoyance.

"Sorry… I can't believe Pit rubbed off on me." She muttered.

"Dark Pit, Pittoo… it's the same guy, really." Reimu walked forward as they saw her in a short white dress with a red vest over it with a Hakurei Yin Yang orb necklace. She's also wearing a red cape that goes to her knees, purple stockings, and red heels on her feet with the Hakurei Ying Yang Orb where the laces should be. Her hair is back to its original dark purple color in the front, as its also braided and held in place by a red ribbon, and went half way down her back. Her ribbon is still there while she's also had violet lipstick and eye liner.

"Well, I prefer it people would call him Dark Pit." Kaguya sighed.

"Oh, Reimu! You look awesome!" Suika exclaimed as they looked at the Oni who was wearing a white halter top (I think that is what that is) with a small cape over her shoulders lined with chains. She was also wearing a pair of bike shorts with a blue small skirt over it with a belt on it. Two more chains were attached to this which went down her legs a little bit before looping back to the belt. Her shoes are a pair of black knee high boots and a pair of black gauntlets that will have her training weights attached to them.

"Suika, you look cute in that." Reimu said.

Suika giggled. "Thanks!"

"Where's Eiki?" Aya wondered.

"I refuse to come out!" Eiki exclaimed, still in the changing room. "I look ridiculous!"

"No, you do not! I picked it out for you!" Suika said.

"I look idiotic!"

"Oh, for crying out loud." Suika walked forward as she walked into the changing room and dragged Eiki out.

"OW! OW! WHY MUST YOU BE SO STRONG?!" Eiki yelled as everyone looked at the new Eiki.

Eiki's outfit is similar to Maya Fey's from Phoenix Wright. The coat is dark blue and has her Scale Sigil on the back in gold while the yukata underneath is black. The large ribbon is replaced with one of Eiki's ribbons, and the Magatama necklace will be replaced by a mirror. (Yamas often have mirrors that are used to help judge people and show their sins. This can take the shape of whatever form they want.) She's also wearing white stocking with a pair of sandals.

"You don't look stupid. You look awesome!" Reimu said.

"Whatever you say, Reimu… I'm not sure how I think about this... though it _does_ feel comfy." Eiki said. "Still, I'm not sure what I think."

"Would you just look in a mirror?" Aya asked, picking up a wall mirror and showing Eiki her new look.

"Hey! I was using that!" A female Toad exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Eiki did a few poses. "Interesting. Eh, I might keep it." She said as Aya put the mirror back, much to the female Toad's pleasure.

"What do you think?" Rosalina walked forward as they saw her wearing a variant of Cynthia's outfit from the Pokemon games. The coat is her signature blue color only closed a little bit more on the chest (So it's not AS revealing.) The fur is a white color, and above the fur on the bottom of the coat is a star pattern similar to her Smash Bros dress. Underneath the coat she's wearing a tank top that is a darker shade of her blue color. (Not regular blue, just a bit darker) Her pants are white and the heels are her signature blue color. Her crown is still there.

"Nice." Worldwalker walked over to her. "I made this Grand Star necklace for you. I thought it'd look nice with your new outfit."

"Thank you, Cody." Rosalina smiled and took it, putting it on. "I like your new look, by the way."

Worldwalker had a black shirt with a golden Triforce on it. Over this he's wearing a blue jacket with the new symbol for the Council of Light and on the back in gold. He now has black fingerless gloves with the Pheonix symbol in red on them. He's also wearing black jeans and blue sneakers. The jeans have a black Belt. His swords are now in sheathes.

"Mind if I touch up that belt a little?" Rosalina asked, summoning her wand and aiming it directly at the belt, as a light came out of it and hit the belt buckle as its now a Grand Star belt buckle.

"Nice!" Worldwalker grinned. "You know, I have this feeling I should upgrade your wand."

"Just don't go completely overkill." Rosalina chuckled.

"Where's Alex?" Worldwalker asked.

"Right here!" Alex walked forward as they turned to see her wearing a pink T-shirt with red sleeves with Kirby's face on the back, blue shorts with a star on the pockets, red sneakers with pink laces. "My aunt and Yukari also tricked out my skateboard and safety gear." She said as her safety gear is light blue, matching her glowing light blue eyes and her elbow pads and knee pads are now Warpstars. Her skateboard is pink on top with the wheels looking like Kirby when he is Wheel Kirby, and on the underside of the board is Kirby sucking up the word 'Kirby'.

"Nice!" Suika exclaimed.

"Hold on, did you say 'aunt'?" Eiki asked.

"Of course. Worldwa-…er… dad adopted me into his family." Alex smiled.

"I wonder if anyone else knows about this." Reimu said.

"Now that I think about it…" Worldwalker thought about it. "Hina knows that Alex is part of the family now since I've adopted her into the family now… I'm not sure if she told everyone else."

"I doubt it. Hina's been busy making out with Souji ever since she changed her look." Aya said.

"You might want to blame Lucy for that… and Marisa and Dante." Reimu said.

Worldwalker chuckled. "True. I wonder how Nan will take it."

"I bet he'll be surprised." Yukari said, opening a gap after Worldwalker paid for the clothing but before he went in, he noticed Alex having a bothered look.

"Something wrong?"

"Well, I like my clothing and all, but as soon as we go into the next world, I'll probably just change into my armor again… but the thought of wearing the armor that Arthas gave me feels..."

"Wrong?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

Worldwalker smiled. "In that case, I'll make you a set of brand new armor. I do have a lot of materials my friends gave me and I'm already feeling the need to make something."

Alex grinned. "I'd love that. Can it be pink?"

"Sure, I'll make it Kirby themed for you." He smiled. "Oh, can you give me your swords? I'll do something to those and I'll have it match your new armor."

Alex hugged him. "Thanks, dad."

"I'll get started on that. I just need to grab my friends as soon as we get back home." He said as she nodded as they walked into the gap.

"Ah, father/daughter bonding. How I love that." The cashier grinned and then noticed something in the corner of her eye, noticing two certain brothers. "Oh, for crying…" She picked up the phone. "Security, we have a code yellow and purple."

"Code yellow and purple? What do you-… the Wario Bros?"

"Yeah, I bet they're going to cause trouble once more."

"We'll be right on it."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed, checking out the girls along with everyone else. "That's just awesome!"

"AAAH! EIKI IS NOW A PHOENIX WRIGHT CHARACTER! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!" Deadpool squealed.

"Just like old times!" Marisa exclaimed, high fiving Reimu. "Though, I don't remember you wearing that outfit."

"Trying on something new besides my regular miko outfit, y'know?" Reimu shrugged.

"Alex… you look cute." Nan said before realizing what he said…and making it more awkward since Julia was right next to him. "Uh, I didn't mean it like that! I-I I meant it in a friendly way a-and…"

"You're cute when you're flustered." Julia giggled, causing Nan to blush.

"Talk about awkward…" Natsu said.

Isaac looked at Natsu. "Hey, how are you holding up since that incident in Valentine's Day?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. For some strange reason, Lucy has no memory of what happened." Natsu said. "In fact, neither does Levy or Erza."

"How come you guys forgot and we still have our memory of what we did?" Tristina asked.

"Must be a Fairy Tail thing." Nan shrugged.

"So you guys remember putting on that perfume while Lucy, Levy and Erza don't remember it?" Natsu asked. "What'd you guys even do?"

"Our girls dressed as maids. Best moment ever, by the way." Souji said.

"…Don't tell me you guys tried to do THAT again…"

"Oh no, we didn't go that far." Flame said. "They were just being seductive is all."

"I still wish Kai was actually a maid." Vito sighed. "Oh well."

"Hey, when we're married, I can dress up as a maid all the time if you want." Kai said.

"I'd love that!"

"Of course you'd say that." Paolo muttered.

"Luckily, I remember Dante proposing to me." Marisa smiled.

"I wonder how Gray is handling it?" Nan wondered.

* * *

 _With Gray…_

"I kissed Juvia… I kissed Juvia… I kissed the freaking maniac…!" Gray exclaimed, rocking back and forth and comically sobbing uncontrollably.

"Dude… will you calm down?" Gajeel asked.

Juvia walked by with a huge smile on her face. "Mission accomplished!" She giggled.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Hey, Alex! Your armor is ready!" Frost called out to her.

"Coming!" Alex said and then walked off. "Oh, Nan… by the way." She turned to him. "Worldwalker is now my dad."

"WHAT?!" Nan yelled.

"Yeah, he adopted me into his family!" She smiled and then took off.

"…Did I miss something?" Nan asked.

"Well, you see…" Mokou explained the situation with Alex as Nan nodded in understanding.

"That's understandable. I'd freak out too if my daughter came back from the dead."

"Dude, you became an emotional wreck when Alex came back from the dead." Isaac said.

"I still can't believe Envy eavesdropped the entire conversation in my room…from the roof of all places." Nan muttered.

* * *

 _With Alex…_

"Here you go! We made this armor similar to the Abandoned Fealty Battle Plate!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"Except we changed the color scheme to pink while the grays parts of the armor are blue, and we replaced the skulls with Warpstars." Naasta said. "We also got rid of the helmet."

"We also made the swords similar to that, but the jagged edges are like Galaxia now and the skull is replaced with a Warp Star." Kurt said.

"That looks amazing…and it looks a bit… big for me."

"While it does look big for you, it gives you maximum protection while also increasing your speed and making you one hell of a hard hitter." Worldwalker said.

"I see…" Alex said. "Let me go try it on." She took off while Worldwalker summoned up the Sandbag again and when she came back, she summoned the swords and quickly slashed the sandbag while getting used to her movement. "How do I look, by the way?"

"Like it was made for you." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Nice! So uh, what should we call this?"

"I'll call this armor… the Star Warrior's Battleplate and the swords are the Warpstar Blades."

"Sounds fitting!" Alex grinned. "I'll go try these bad boys out in the Virtual Reality room." She said, taking off.

"She's happy." Frost grinned.

"She sure is!" Worldwalker said, high fiving them all.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…with the Radiant Garden Organization members…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, something's been bothering me." Braig said.

"What is it?" Ienzo asked.

"Why did they kidnap Demyx in the first place? He ain't a Wielder."

"I suppose it has to do with the fact that he's very skilled with his Sitar and that he married a Wielder." Ienzo said. "I could be wrong, though."

"I wonder if the Mushroom Kingdom is his home world." Even mused. "I mean, he was at the Damp Oasis when Sabrina and the others arrived there during the Sticker Star incident."

"Given his personality, I wouldn't be surprised." Aeleus said.

"Hmm…" Dilan rubbed his chin in thought. "Do you think the other Organization members have made a return as well?"

"Well, let's see…" Isa started thinking. "Xemnas, or Xehanort's Nobody, has been wiped from existence along with Xehanort. Braig, you, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, me, Lea and Demyx are back." He said. "And so are Roxas and Xion."

"That just leaves Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene." Ienzo said. "We haven't seen them in years."

"And I'm pretty sure we've destroyed their Heartless at some point." Aeleus said.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Luxord and Marluxia again… but…" Even shuddered. "I shudder at the fact that we may see _her_ again."

Everyone went wide eyed at this, remembering the times they've spent with Larxene.

 _"You're just a big whiny baby!"_

 _"Oh, my god… if you keep reading that book, you won't notice your surroundings, you emo freak!"_

 _"Predictable response. Forget it… men without hearts are SO boring."_

 _"At least I'm not a ticking time bomb who uses the moon for his power! What are you gonna do without it, are you just gonna cry about it?"_

 _"Lexaeus, when will you open that big fat mouth of yours? I'm sick and tired of you being silent all the time!"_

 _"At least Luigi is more entertaining than you blank freaks of nature. At least HE gets a response when I scare the crap out of him!"_

 _"I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS GOD DAMN ORGANIZATION!"_

They all shuddered at this. "Let's just hope we _don't_ see her again." Ienzo said.

"Agreed." They all said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nan and Isaac…_

"Yo!" Shotaro got the two's attention as they turned to look at him and Tohka. "We got something for ya."

"What is it?" Nan asked.

"Introducing…" Tohka pulled out two glowing orbs. "Your Drive Forms!"

"Drive forms? I remember having my Valor form that I never use." Isaac said.

"I never got a Drive Form." Nan shrugged. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well, you're getting it." Shotaro chuckled as they gave it to them as they then absorbed it. "We made these, so they're actually Kamen Rider Drive forms, so to speak."

"Kamen Rider Drive Forms?" Shahra came out. "What's this all about?"

"Simple. To use it, you just make Shahra's ring the size of a World Ring, then you say Henshin and place the ring in your Darkspine rotation belt." Wyvern said.

"While Nan summons Caliburn and says "Henshin" as well." Tohka said.

"Can we say something else? I feel like the "Henshin" thing works better with you guys." Isaac said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Nan summoned Caliburn and aimed him up in the air. "KNIGHT OF THE KEYBLADE!" He yelled and then suddenly, he started glowing.

 **BGM: Knight of the Wind (Sonic and the Black Knight)**

Suddenly, a circle of sliver right underneath him glows and armor starts to latch on to him and then finally, a helmet, as it closed and then the Keyblade changed to Excalibur's Will.

Nan was now wearing a dark sliver body suit that looks similar to a knight. It has sliver boots, shoulder pads like those of a knight, and sliver gauntlets with the wrist guards holding a red gem. The helmet resembles the one worn by Excalibur Sonic, but silver instead of gold, and without the spikes and ears. The silver mouth guard looks like a humanoid Excalibur, a belt that held a strange buckle in the shape of Caliburn, and in the center of the eye was the symbol of Kingdom hearts.

"KAMEN RIDER EXCALIBUR!" He yelled as Isaac jawdropped at this.

"Try your Valor form." Tohka requested.

Nan, or Excalibur nodded and went into Valor Form as he gained Sir Lancelot's armor as it's black armor. His shoes changed to Hover Shoes. The shoulders became sharp edges while the helmet was Sir Lancelot's helmet, but more humanoid.

"This allows you to have the same abilities when you have Chaos Arondight out. Now try your Limit Form!" Tohka requested.

Excalibur tried out the Limit Form as he gained the armor of Sir Gawain. His silver body suit was now red, complete with red metal shoes, shoulder pads like Sir Gawain, and sliver gauntlets with the wrist spike guards. The helmet resembles the one worn by Sir Gawain, but humanoid. The tan mouth guard looks like a humanoid Sir Gawain.

"Same abilities as Galatine's Glide. Now for the Wisdom form!"

Excalibur tried out the Wisdom form as he gained the armor of Sir Percival, but humanoid. The body suit was now purple, the metal shoes were also purple, shoulder pads like Sir Percival, and sliver gauntlets. The helmet resembles the one worn by Sir Percival, but humanoid.

"Same abilities as before!" She grinned.

"Anything on Master and Final?"

"Unfortunately, we're still working on that, but I was too excited to show this to you." Tohka admitted.

"I see." He nodded. "Now uh… how do I get out of this drive form?"

"You just say the same thing."

"Got it." He raised his Keyblade up. "KNIGHT OF THE KEYBLADE!" He yelled, transforming back to himself… unaware that Julia saw the whole thing.

 **End BGM**

"Oh. My. God. That was awesome." Julia whispered.

"Now what do you have in mind? I'm curious." Shahra asked.

"I was thinking…" Isaac smirked and raised Shahra's ring up. "DARKSPINE!" He yelled while putting the ring in his belt that he just received from Shotaro.

 **BGM: Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

The ring spun around and he changed into Darkspine Isaac and then the three World Rings of Sadness, Rage, and Hatred came out and flew around in a circle and fused to Isaac, and then he transformed.

"KAMEN RIDER DARKSPINE!"

"…Whoa." Nan said.

"First off, the new and improved Valor form!" Shotaro exclaimed as Darkspine transformed. His body suit is indigo blue, similar to Darkspine. He had gold rings around his wrists and ankles, similar to Sonic. The two white vertical lines from Darkspine are included one the helmet, which has a white mouth guard and white visor, as well as the quills on the back. His leg armor looked similar to the Lingering Will Keyblade Armor while his chest was similar to No Heart's. The cross on the torso is replaced with the Kingdom Hearts symbol.

"Where'd Shahra go?" Nan wondered.

"She became the belt." Shotaro explained. "Anyway, this form lets you use physical fire attacks that are really powerful. It can engulf you in fire, similar to the Burst Wisp."

"Nice, now I'll go into Wisdom form!"

"Hold it! We still need some World Rings. You have Rage, Hatred and Sadness. So the only ones that are available are Valor, Anti and Limit."

"Anti form?"

"Your mother used it once, and that was when she was really angry at something, but I can't remember what exactly."

Kirito walked by. "Sugou kissed Asuna in ALO when we were rescuing her."

"Oh yeah, thank you." Shotaro nodded. "I have this feeling you'll activate it when you're extremely pissed off." _I just hope you don't go insane._ He thought.

"Okay, I'll go into Limit form." He said and transformed, turning the body suit black and the torso and leg armor is red. The rings around his wrists and ankles also turned red. The two white vertical lines one the helmet become yellow along with the visor. The mouth guard now looks to have teeth. The quills on the back had turned into four horns that were similar to the Monstrous Nightmare from How to Train Your Dragon. Lastly, the fingers also become more claw like.

"This allows to perform powerful fire moves as well while also feeling the emotion of rage."

"So, can I go into Anti form?"

"Like I said, only when you're pissed off." Shotaro said. "However, I do know the design of it so let me just give you a picture of what it looks like." He said, pulling out a pencil and a piece of paper as he drew it on a table, then pulling out colored pencils. "This is what it looks like."

The body suit is black while the torso armor is purple. The rings around his wrists and ankles are purple (left) and green (right). The two white vertical lines one the helmet were black, the visor are a pair of dark-yellow demonic eyes, and the mouth guard looks to have white teeth. The quills on the back were replaced with a crown of black spikes which are nearly all the same length except the center one, and the fingers were claw-like.

"This form allows you to perform powerful dark and nature moves as well as combining the two for an attack called darkness vine. You feel the emotion of hatred and sadness in this form."

Nan sweatdropped. "Remind me to stay away from Isaac when he's pissed off."

"Interesting…" Darkspine mused before closing his eyes. "DARKSPINE!" He yelled, going back to normal.

 **End BGM**

When Isaac turned back to normal, Shahra went back to normal. "I'm not sure what I think of becoming a belt." She said, unaware of Tristina seeing the whole thing.

"Wow…" She said in amazement.

"Oh, before we forget. We're also giving you these." Tohka said, as two motorcycles came up to them. "We decided to trick out your mach bikes." She said

"You can use these without using your Kamen Rider Drive forms as well." Shotaro explained. "Just say Darkspine Machine or Excalibur Machine and these bad boys will appear next to you."

"Nice!" Isaac looked at his as it was a Honda DN-01 modeled motorcycle, with a golden ring on each side of the two wheels, a Darkspine Quills end that looked like a spiked club, and the front had the design of a Darkspine Sonic. The color scheme was purple and white.

Nan's motorcycle is also a Honda DN-01 modeled motorcycle, with the Four Sacred Swords on each side of the two wheels, a Excalibur end that looked like Excalibur's spike and the front had the design of a Excalibur Sonic. The color scheme was golden and sliver.

"Oh ho ho, nice!"

"We thought we'd give you these since the girls have the HDD going on…well, not right now, but you know what I mean."

They nodded as Isaac looked at Nan. "Want to take these out for a spin?"

"Hell yeah!" Nan exclaimed. "We can take our girls for a ride too!"

"We'd love that!" Julia exclaimed.

"Alright, to the racing track!" Isaac exclaimed.

"HEY, PREDICTABLE BOY." Alicia called out to him.

Nan sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you something." She smirked. "Notice how the katana is not strapped to my back?"

"…I have a bad feeling about this." Nan sweatdropped. "Where's your katana?"

"The katana is gone… and I've replaced it… WITH THIS!" She yelled, aiming her hand directly at him and a Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nan yelled.

"Upupupupu! This Keyblade is called Alicia's Wrath and the keychain is none other than my head!" A monochrome bear suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MONOKUMA DOING HERE?!" Nan yelled.

"What? I have a fascination for Danganronpa. He's my Summon Gem!"

"YOU HAVE A WHAT?!"

Monokuma giggled. "The way you two fight all the time? It's flirting! You two have a thing for each other."

"FLIRTING?!" Nan yelled as Alicia's eye twitched.

"Go on and flirt some more!" Monokuma giggled… only for Alicia to drop kick him to a far away wall.

"SINCE WHEN DO WE EVER FLIRT, YOU STUPID BEAR?!" Alicia yelled, as Monokuma landed in a trash can.

"GOOOOOOAL!" Deadpool yelled.

"Ow…" Monokuma groaned. "You guys…still flirt… you're just… in denial…!" He said, painfully raising his hand up.

Julia sweatdropped. "I don't consider fighting 'flirting'."

"Let's just go before things get any worse." Nan sighed before taking a look at the rest of the Keyblades. The handle is shaped like the Oblivion, but the handle was actually somewhat similar to the Half-Zatoichi from TF2, while the blade itself is said sword, just a bit longer and the teeth are bear claws. So um, what does this thing boost anyway?"

"Glad you asked. It's-"

"It boosts physical attacks to a greater strength somewhat of the Fenrir and it has a very long reach and fast attack speed. It increa-OOOMF!" Monokuma was squished under Alicia's foot.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME." She glared at him before taking a deep breath. "It increases the radius of Magnega as it pulls in my enemies to cutting range where I can obliterate my opponents. Hell, it even combos on ground and air."

"I could've told 'em that… if you weren't squishing me…!" Monokuma groaned as Alicia let him go. "Ah, thank you. Now, go back to your flir-" Alicia kicked him again. "-TIIIIIIIIIING!" He yelled, slamming into another wall and landing next to Kirby.

"Poyo?" Kirby poked him.

"IT AIN'T FLIRTING, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BEAR!" Alicia yelled and then sighed in annoyance. "I _had_ to request Jacob to give me a Summon Gem…and it had to be him."

"It's your fault." Nan said.

"I didn't think he'd think our fighting was flirting." Alicia said.

"Suddenly, I'm detecting a running gag!" Deadpool said.

"…We're just gonna go before things get any worse." Nan said, hopping on his motorcycle and driving off to the racing room where Isaac chose the GCN version of Rainbow Road.

"Hey Nan, I also got…a…Summon…Gem." Flash sighed. "Well, I guess I'll wait."

"You can show me." Alicia said.

Flash activated his Summon Gem, and saw a very familiar face. An armored crab fellow that was part of his crew. His name? Birgus Latro.

"Gervase!" Flash exclaimed in glee, hugging him.

"Captain!" The crab returned the favor. "What the heck is going on here? And more importantly, where are we?"

"Long story short, Alicia enlisted me to kill some bad guys. Probably just as bad as the Armada, if not worse."

"You know me, I ain't got no love for those tin cans. And it'll be the same for these new guys." Birgus responded.

"A Spiral character. I'm not surprised." Alicia said.

"Hey, you know me. I'm always there until you dragged me here."

"Hey, I didn't want to warn Nan alone, alright?"

"Ooooh, is this because you liiiiike Nan?" Monokuma asked, only to get kicked away a third time.

"Does he look like a football to you?" Flash asked.

"Yes, yes he does."

Flash sweatdropped. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

The Motorcycles were parked on the road as their legs were dangling off of the edge, looking down at the city below. "This is so perfect." Tristina said. "The scenery, looking up and seeing the night sky, the lighting down below. It feels so romantic."

"And the shooting stars, can't forget about them." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Tristina smiled as Isaac wrapped his arm around her. They leaned close together until Isaac stood up and picked her up, placing her down on the middle of the road. "I'm glad no one else is here besides us."

"Well, there's Nan and Julia, but they're not going anywhere." Isaac said as Tristina smiled as he pushed her down and started kissing her.

* * *

 _A little bit away from them…_

Nan and Julia were on their backs, looking at the stars, noticing a shooting star going by. "This is so beautiful, looking at the millions of stars." Julia said.

"It sure is. So peaceful… and so perfect. Just the two of us." Nan said, turning to her as she rolled over and looked at him and he gently stroked her cheek as she took the hand and gently placed it on her cheek, letting his warm hand touch her warm cheek. "I love you, Julia."

"I love you too." She smiled, getting closer to him and wrapping her arm around Nan's back, looking deep into Nan's eyes as he gently kissed her on the forehead, then working his way down until his lips met hers and they proceeded to make out. Both of them remaining in that position for a long time.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Alicia..._

"Hey, you!" Deadpool caught her attention.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have I ever told you that you're cute?"

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Flash sweatdropped. "Is he seriously..."

Alicia smiled at Deadpool. "Go on, you big hunky red guy."

"BIG HUNKY RED GUY?!" Kai, Maria and Hina yelled.

"You're so adorable, I just want to eat you up! I don't know why Nan calls you an ugly thing... you're the most cutest and sweetest girl I've ever met."

"Oh Deadpool... stop it!" Alicia giggled.

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ALICIA HAS A SCREW LOOSE!" Happy yelled.

"I'm recording this for Nan to see." Aya said, already recording it.

"Have I ever told you that you're smokin' hot?" He chuckled as Alicia giggled again.

"You're a good flirter~" Alicia giggled.

"She's giggling... she's definitely got a screw loose." Natsu said.

"Wait for it... I feel something is about to happen." Reimu said.

"What else do you like about me~?" Alicia asked.

"Well, for starters, I like me the short girls!"

 _...WHAT DID HE SAY?!_ Alicia thought. "...What else?"

"I don't care what Nan says, if you're a bitch... then you're a bitch! I don't see any problem."

"I don't like where this is going." Flare said.

"What else..."

"You're obnoxious, you're annoying, you're obviously short, and to top it all off, you're the most insane woman I've ever laid eyes on... and I like it!"

 _Oh, I'll show you who's annoying, you little punk..._ She thought. "Deadpool, would you be so kind as to close your eyes for me~?"

 _Score! I'm gonna get me a smooch!_ Deadpool thought as he closed his eyes...and then Alicia kicked him in the crotch... hard. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME SHORT!" She yelled. "THIS IS FOR CALLING ME A BITCH!" She punched him. "THIS IS FOR CALLING ME ANNOYING!" She kicked him in the gut. "THIS IS FOR CALLING ME OBNOXIOUS!" She punched him in the crotch. "AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF..." She picked him up. "THIS IS FOR FLIRTING WITH ME, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She yelled, drop kicking him to a wall as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"TKO!" Happy yelled.

"Yeah, Nan's totally gonna die laughing." Aya chuckled.

"Hmph." Alicia walked away.

"C-Call me..." Deadpool groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"The Legion's been quiet again." Master Hand said.

"Indeed. I wonder if they're afraid of us by now." Raiden said.

"I doubt it. None of them show any mercy, so it's highly unlikely they're afraid of us." Rei said. "Although, I'm not so sure about Zeref. The guy has morals after all."

"It makes me wonder how Zeref is in the Legion in the first place." Merlina wondered.

"It's more than likely that he hates humanity, that's why they chose him to be in the Legion." Mavis said.

"That's a possibility." Kakashi said.

"Although, there's something that's been intriguing me…and it's the Disney characters. I wonder if there are more survivors as we speak." Konan said.

"Well, seeing as how we got a fashionista, a meerkat and a warthog that appeared when they were in Brotherhood, I say it's a strong possibility." Eggman said.

"I wonder if there's more of Stitch's cousins than just the ones we currently have." Lelouch wondered.

"More than likely." Eraqus said, as he had joined the Council of Light.

"Oh!" Mickey suddenly piped up. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?" Nunnally asked.

Mickey dug in his pocket. "I forgot to tell ya that someone else came along with us." He said, as he unclenched his fist to reveal Jiminy Cricket himself.

"You had a tiny little cricket in your pocket?" Hagrid asked.

"It's not just any cricket. It's Jiminy Cricket. He went on adventures with Sabrina and Sora, but after Xemnas's defeat, he up and disappeared." Yukari said.

"That's because I headed back to my world to check on Pinnochio… and things were looking bright until Maleficent destroyed my world once again… along with the other Disney worlds." Jiminy sighed. "So, I took refuge at Disney Castle."

"Poor guy." Rei sighed.

"What did this little guy do?" Arthur wondered.

"I wrote in my journal, recording everyone's adventures. I have two!" He said, pulling out two as everyone took a look at it.

"Fascinating…" C.C. said.

"This one just says 'Thank Namine'." Lord Beerus said.

"I never had the chance to ask her what that meant." Jiminy sighed as Yukari, Hades,and Rosalina looked at him sadly, wanting to tell him what happened in Castle Oblivion.

"I'm sure we can figure out what that means." Ansem said as they nodded, and then suddenly the alarm went off.

 **End BGM**

"Who do we got?" Worldwalker asked.

"It's this guy." E. Gadd said, as Ultron popped up on the screen.

"ULTRON?!" The Wielders yelled as Deadpool screamed.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE AVENGERS WORLD!" Deadpool squealed.

"So, anyone going? I have a feeling Alex will go."

"You got that right!" Alex grinned, getting into her armor.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"What do you say?" Laxus asked. "Do you guys want to go?"

"We'll go wherever you go, Laxus!" Freed exclaimed.

"I'm going!" Nitori exclaimed.

"Count us in!" Robin said, as the Teen Titans nodded.

"I might as well go." Tails said.

"Count me in as well." Eggman said.

"I haven't been to any worlds for a long time, so why not?" Lloyd grinned.

"I will go as well." Rakshata said.

"Of course you would…" Lloyd muttered.

"I will go too." Lelouch said.

"Me as well." C.C. said.

"We'll go!" Yuffie exclaimed as the rest of the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee nodded.

"I haven't been in any action lately. I'll go." Utsuho said.

"Count me in!" Pit said.

"I'll go." Dark Pit said.

"If he's going, I'm going!" Kaguya smiled.

"I will come." Rosalina said.

"I'll go!" Tenshi cheered.

"Oh crap…" Worldwalker sweatdropped.

"I want to run around in that particular world. I'm going!" Aya exclaimed.

"Komachi's been in the last one. I will go." Eiki said.

"Woohoo! Party! I'll go!" Suika smiled.

"Shall we go kick some ass together?" Reimu asked.

"You bet!" Marisa nodded.

"We will go as well." Predaking said, as the Predacons and Dinobots nodded.

"I haven't been to a world in a LONG time." Magnus took his sword out. "I'll bust some heads."

"I will go with him." Gaol said with her Gaol Blade equipped.

"I'll go." Ghor said.

"I want to test out this new Keyblade. I'm going!" Alicia exclaimed.

"…I'll keep an eye on her, just so she won't kill Nan." Flash said. "Or vice versa."

"Well, in that case. You guys ar-"

"HOLD IT! I WILL GO AS WELL!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Rei.

"You? But remember what Arthas said?" Isaac asked.

"To hell with Arthas and to HELL with the Legion! They didn't like me for who I was, so I might as well kick some major ass!" Rei smirked. "Besides, Ultron hated me the most. I could see the look in his eyes." She growled. "I think it's time I'll kick some ass."

"So, it's decided. Let's go." Lelouch said.

"Hold on, whippersnappers!" A voice exclaimed as a portal opened up as Dyntos came out. "I came to give Lelouch something." He said. "I've been working on this for a while and since you're going out. Here's this." He said, giving him an outfit similar to his Zero costume.

"What in the world…?" Lelouch wondered.

"I call it the Iron Zero outfit. It basically works like Iron Man's armor, but it's in your style." Dyntos explained as Lelouch tried it on. "You can deactivate it and activate it."

"Really… cool." Lelouch said, deactivating it and then reactivating it. "I like this!" He grinned as he deactivated it. "Let's go!"

"Right!" They all nodded and they walked into the portal, heading to the Avenger world.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Legion…_

"Well, I am off." Ultron said as a portal was open. "Question, how are we going to fit Godzilla and the MUTO pair into the portal?"

"I've made a bigger portal for the three of them." Golden Frieza said.

"Very well. Take care." Ultron said as he walked into the portal at the same time as the three Kaiju went in the portal and the portals disappeared…and then another portal opened up to reveal Sigma.

"Hello." Sigma greeted. "So nice to work with all of you." He smirked and then looked at the Wielders and smirked at them.

"That guy gives me the creeps." Demyx said.

"Just about anything else does." Lea teased.

"HEY!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the shadows…_

"Well, well, well, things are about to get interesting." A figure chuckled as he was wearing an Organization XIV cloak. "I believe it's my turn to make my appearance to the Wielders. I'm willing to _gamble_ my life to save this universe." He chuckled as he opened up a portal, as he had a familiar goatee and blonde hair before walking in.

* * *

 **This chapter took place a few days after the Valentine's special, if ya'll were curious.**

 **Deadpool: Hey, was that who I think it was at the end?**

 **You'll just have to find out for yourself!**


	103. The Avengers and Maximoff Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Fight as One (Avengers- Earth's Mightiest Heroes)**

The opening begins with a city shown in chaos. It then switches down to the streets as a gigantic foot soon step on the ground. The scene then switches to reveal the owner of the foot; Godzilla. Godzilla roars and proceeds to attack the I-Rex, Suika and Zillo Beast who are just as ready to attack. Meanwhile, the battle is being watched by two Kaiju.

 _Our World's about to break_

Scene goes to inside a building and then going towards the right, revealing Tony Stark shrouded in darkness as he watches Godzilla duking it out with his three opponents.

 _Tormented and Attacked_

It shows Kai and Maria sighing to themselves, thinking back to their HDD forms.

 _Lost from when we wake_

The scene then shows a team of four girls, consisting of a girl with a large scythe and a red hood, a white haired girl in a white dress and with a rapier, a black haired girl with a black bow and a sheath a cutting edge and bladed pistol, and a blonde girl who has her fists up while grinning.

 _With no way to go back_

We then see Ultron and Rei battling each other to the death.

 _I'm standing on my own_

It has the Keyblade girls in their deepest despair and crying…until a lot of hands show up.

 _But now I'm not alone_

They look up to see the boys smiling at them and helping them back on their feet, only for the boys to suddenly disappear.

 _Avengers Assemble!_

Now it shows the Avengers and the Heroes standing together.

 _Always we will fight as one_

Iron Man, Thor and Captain America are fighting side by side with Lelouch in his Iron Zero armor, Magnus, and Pit.

 _Till the battle's won_

It then shows an image of Kyoka with a smirk on her face, joining her are two certain people.

 _With evil on the run_

It then shows Hawkeye, Black Widow and Hulk with Next Double, Tenshi and Utsuho battling together.

 _We never come undone_

There is a brief scene of the girls glaring at Kyoka with their Keyblades out as she's smirking at them.

 _Assemble, we are strong_

Metal Sonic is in his Metal Overlord/Metal Madness, fighting the Wielders and Team Sonic.

 _Forever fight as one_

It then shows Isaac really angry as he screams in rage and darkness bursts out of him, then transforming into his Anti-form.

 _Assembled we are strong_

There is a Spartan on a rooftop which appears to be Master Chief himself, but then the helmet starts to disappear, revealing it to be Hina looking entirely different. Behind her were two certain teams of Spartans, if you could even call them Spartans.

 _Forever fight as one..._

Iron Man then flies down behind Thor as a close-up of his chest piece is seen as the screen then pulls back to reveal the Avengers and the heroes. The opening ends withe the screen pulling back further to reveal the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness.

* * *

 **End BGM**

A portal opened up in Slovakia as Ultron was whistling to himself and getting ready to start his plans when he noticed the Maximoff Twins standing there. "Ah, Pietro and Wanda, sorry about the wait… I didn't think I'd be gone for that long." He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda, or better known as the Scarlet Witch, asked.

"I've been gone for five years, haven't I?"

"Five years? It felt like five days for us." Pietro replied, as he's known by Quicksilver.

"…Come again?"

"We were waiting for you for five days. Are days like years to you or something?" Wanda asked.

"Um, no…" Ultron replied. _Interesting… time must've slowed down a lot when I was gone for that long._

"So where were you?" Pietro asked.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say I went to another world and got some…interesting pets." He replied as they heard screams of terror from outside and heard a roar as they walked outside to see Godzilla and the MUTO pair.

"What are those?!" Wanda screamed.

"That, would be Godzilla and the MUTO, or as Japan calls them these days, the Kaiju. But don't be alarmed, they're on our side and will not harm us."

"But they're huge… like they could step on us if they're not paying attention." Pietro replied.

"Ah, you worry too much." Ultron chuckled, causing the twins to look at each other, not so sure what to think of the gigantic creatures. "Anyway, I need to set my plans into action, but I need some time."

"Should we go attack the Avengers?" Wanda asked.

"Nah, leave them be for now. I bet right about now, they're being visited by those obnoxious Heroes of Light."

"Heroes of Light?" They both asked.

"You never heard of them? Well, I've got a story for you… but first." He snapped his fingers as several Heartless appeared.

"What are those?!"

"These bad boys are called the Heartless and I will explain to you what they are." He explained and looked at them. "Go take care of the Heroes." He ordered as they nodded and disappeared into portals.

* * *

 _With the heroes…_

"Now that's an interesting tower." Laxus said as they were looking at the Avengers Tower.

"It's called the Avengers Tower." Isaac said. "And we're about to meet some interesting people."

"How interesting are we talking about?" Reimu asked.

"Really interesting." Nan replied with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, that doesn't help much."

"Come on, let's go meet those guys." Worldwalker said as he rang the doorbell…and a few minutes later, the door opened up…and they saw Tony Stark himself.

"Uh, Laxus?" Evergreen caught his attention to see the Wielders and Worldwalker looking like they're about to explode in a fanboy/fangirl attack.

"Oh boy." Shotaro muttered.

"There is such a thing as self control." Tohka muttered. _Shotaro and I are just as excited as you are, but we can at least keep it in._

"…You've gotta be kidding me." Laxus said as he pounded their heads in annoyance. "Calm down." He ordered, as they snapped out of it.

 _For crying out loud, brother…_ Rose sighed.

Tony raised an eyebrow at this before shrugging it off. "Can I help you? Who are you?"

* * *

 _One long introduction later…_

"Interesting names…" _Some of them sounds a bit other worldly…_ "I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?"

"We came to this world to find Ultron." Worldwalker explained.

"Ultron?" Tony looked at them in surprise. "How could you find him in our world? Has he been causing trouble in other places? We've been looking for him for five days. And more importantly, how do you even know about Ultron?"

"…Hold on, did you say FIVE days?" Tristina asked.

"Yes, I did."

Rei blinked. _I could've sworn he was with us for five years…_

"So he was with the Legion for five days? Doesn't make an ounce of sense, really…" Freed said.

"I suspect that when Ultron left this world, something happened to prevent time from being altered in this world and it has slowed down until Ultron returned." Professor Jacob said.

"So he's five days old here… but five years old everywhere else, yeah that makes perfect sense… in a way." Marisa said.

"Would you care to explain what the hell you guys are talking about?" Tony asked and then he took a look at the pets. "…I don't mean to cause alarm, but shouldn't dinosaurs be extinct?!" He exclaimed.

"This bad girl was too stubborn to die!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"…Girl?" Tony asked in surprise.

 _If I hear one more person mistaking I-Rex for a boy, I am going to scream…_ Rose thought.

"Hey Rose, isn't I-Rex a little bigger?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Hmm?" Rose turned her head. "Whoa, she is! And so is Gringott!"

"Let's see how big they got." Deadpool said. "Someone get me a long ass measuring tape!" He exclaimed before pulling one out.

"…Did he just…?" Tony wondered.

"He's Deadpool, don't ask." Nan said as Deadpool started measuring I-Rex.

"Interesting… VEEEERY interesting!" He said. "15.2 meters!"

"…English?" Isaac asked.

"Fifty feet long." Deadpool replied and then noticing C.C. measuring Gringott.

"Gringott's sixty feet." She said.

"Interesting, it's possible they started growing more due to being raised in a more healthy environment." Jacob said.

"Wait, if that's the case… then doesn't that mean…" Worldwalker's eyes widened, imagining a bigger Dragon Rex, complete with a deeper voice.

 _"Uncle Cody!"_

"OH HELL NO!"

* * *

 _Later…_

Tony walked into the room where the other Avengers are as they all saw the Heroes walking in. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Captain America, Thor, Doctor Banner, Hawkeye and Black Widow." He said.

"Hey, are they okay?" Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, asked.

"They look like they're about to explode." Banner pointed out, referring to the ones that were close to exploding from a fanboy/fangirl attack, which caused Laxus to sigh in annoyance and pounded them on the heads again.

"What did I just tell you?" He asked.

Hina sweatdropped. "You'd fanboy too if you watched the Avengers movie…" She muttered quietly, but loud enough for Laxus to hear as he rolled his eyes at this.

"Isaac? You seem to have something rustling in your pocket." Tristina said.

"Huh?" He looked down and then Jiminy crawled out and climbed up on Isaac's shoulder. "What the…?"

"Where did HE come from?" Nan asked. "Oh, I see… he's here to make sure you don't lose yourself in your own darkness!"

"Very funny, Nan…" Isaac glared at him.

"I decided to sneak away and join you. You see, I recorded everything in your mother's journey a long time ago, so I decided to do the same thing with you guys."

"Cool… I guess…?"

"Who are these guys?" Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, asked.

* * *

 _Another introduction later…_

"Hey uh, Stark… was it?" Utsuho asked.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm wondering if you can make a suit for me to help control my powers."

"What are your powers?" Tony asked, as Utsuho explained her powers with her arm cannon, or third leg.

"So like… gamma radiation of sorts?" Banner asked.

"Hmm, when you put it like that…" Nan folded his arms. "I guess so… but it's different."

"Totally different." Kai nodded.

"I can try to do that, but I'll need some help with that, since I'm not used to this… third leg or whatever you call it." Tony said.

"We can help with that!" Tails said as Nitori, Reiji, Cyborg, Eggman, Lloyd and Rakshata nodded.

"Alright, thanks." He nodded. "Let's get to work." He then looked at the others. "Make yourselves at home. We've got ourselves a common enemy at the moment." He said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Two days later…_

"So this Legion is planning to destroy this universe and take innocent lives as well, while also kidnapping your parents?" Thor asked.

"Yeah." Tristina nodded.

"I'd say that's far-fetched…but considering what we've all been through, that would make total sense." Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, said.

"No kidding." Clint nodded.

"Like my brother trying to destroy New York." Thor said. "Luckily, we stopped him."

* * *

 _With the tech group…_

"So this is what the tech nerve suit looks like?" Tony asked.

"It did take a while, but we've managed to figure out what to do." Eggman said. "Tails, would you be so kind?"

"Of course." Tails nodded. "It's designed to be used with the Nitori Tech Yatagaruasu Armor. This full body suit is a mostly dark green color with silver lines running up the suit as these run off Utsuho's energy and keep the suit powered along with obvious holes for her wings and the Eye of the Yatagarasu. This suit when worn improves the interface with the armor and improves mobility for the armor as well as providing an extra layer of protection against attacks should the armor fail."

"I like that. Now let's get to work on her." Tony said as they all nodded as Utsuho was lying on a table.

"Alright, let's do this." Utsuho said when suddenly the alarm sounded.

Tony quickly took off to join the heroes. "What's the situation?"

"Apparently, a lot of dragons are attacking New York City… and according to the news, they have this weird heart-shaped symbol." Steve said, putting on his Captain America uniform and grabbing his shield. "For all we know, it could be some cult."

"Actually, they're Heartless." Isaac said as the Avengers looked at him.

"What's a Heartless?" Natasha asked.

"We'll explain on the way." Maria said, summoning her Keyblade. "Let's go, New York needs our help." She said as they nodded.

Tony looked at the tech group. "You guys stay here and work on Utsuho's suit. We'll be back soon." He said as they nodded as he activated his Iron Man armor and they all took off.

* * *

As soon as they got to the area where the Heartless are attacking, they saw tons of destruction. "Wyverns, Tailbunkers and Avalanches, huh?" Nan asked.

"Hey, do you think this would be a good time to try out our Kamen Rider forms?" Isaac asked.

"Oh yeah!" Nan smirked.

"Let's see what this bad boy can do." Lelouch said, activating his Iron Zero armor as Iron Man looked at Lelouch in surprise.

"Hey, it seems you have a fan." Captain America said.

"…I guess." Iron Man shrugged, then watching Nan and Isaac transforming into their Kamen Rider appearances.

"Let's rock!" Excalibur exclaimed.

 **BGM: Desire For All That Is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

An Avalanche unleashed icicles at them, but they quickly dodged only for the Tailbunkers and Wyverns breathed fire at them. But then Iron Man and Iron Zero fired lasers from the palms of their hands to block the fire. The Avalanche flew over to kick them down, only for to be knocked away by Rei's spear who had transformed into her HDD.

A Wyvern flew over and went to take down Silver Sister, but Darkspine got in the way and unleashed a fire attack on it, knocking it away. "…Cool." He grinned as he ran over and slashed the Heartless.

"LIGHTING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus yelled, punching an Avalanche in the head and knocking it over to a Wyvern and Tailbunker where they heard a roar and Hulk proceeded to beat the living crap out of them.

"Alright, you Heartless… let's see if you like this!" Iris exclaimed, firing arrows at a Tailbunker who proceeded to breathe fire at her, but she quickly avoided it and kicked it to the side while Terra picked up concrete and threw it to an Avalanche, who got burned up by Darkspine.

Excalibur was surrounded by a few Wyverns as they circled around him. "Hmph, cute." He chuckled as they proceeded to tackle him, but he jumped into the air, causing them to crash into each other. "Let's see if you like this!" He exclaimed, unleashing a Ragnarock as it exploded once it hit the dragon Heartless, and then Magnus slashed through him.

Suika grabbed a hold of an Avalanche and threw it to the side as she breathed fire directly at it to quickly kill it. She then picked up a huge rock and threw it to crush a Tailbunker who was already having a hard time against Flare, Flame, Pit, Thor and Hawkeye.

"Tree-Ocean of Hourai!" Kaguya exclaimed, as the Heartless were hit by the powerful Danmaku and were eliminated while a Wyvern was disintegrated from an Incineration Cannon from Hina.

"Bullseye!" Hina smirked, as it switched back to a Keyblade and helped Souji deal with an Avalanche.

Eventually, there was only one Tailbunker left as it was immediately taken care of with Marisa's Master Spark, not knowing that Iron Man and Iron Zero helped her.

 **End BGM**

"Do you usually fight these annoying things?" Iron Man wondered.

"Trust me… we've faced more annoying Heartless." Darkspine said as they went back to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

 _A day later…_

An elevator opened up as Steve and a woman named Maria Hill walked out. "He's all over the globe. The robotics lab, weapons facilities, jet repulsion labs, reports of a metal man or… men, coming in and emptying the place." She explained.

"Fatalities?"

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a feud, going on about old memories, worst fears and something too fast to see."

"Maximoffs. It makes sense that he'd go to them. They have something in common."

"Not anymore." She said as she gave him a tablet of a picture of a dead guy with blood stained on a wall saying 'peace'.

He kept walking where he noticed Clint talking on the phone.

"Barton." Steve got his attention. "We might have something."

"Gotta go." He hung up the phone.

"Who's that?"

"Girlfriend."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"What's this?" Tony asked after Thor took a look and he slapped the tablet on his chest as everyone else took a look.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker." Steve replied.

"And he did a banksy of a crime scene, just for us." Tony said.

"This is a smokescreen." Natasha spoke up. "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve said.

"I bet he…" Natasha noticed on the computer that all files were deleted. "Yep… everything we had on Strucker has been erased."

"Not everything." Tony said as soon, they pulled out boxes and everyone started looking around, searching for something.

"Hmm, Strucker didn't have a lot of friends." Steve muttered.

"Well, these people are all horrible." Banner said.

"Wait, I know that guy." Tony got their attention. "From back in the day, he operates off of the African coast, a black market arms." He said as Steve gave Tony a look. "They're art conventions, alright? A lot of people didn't sell him anything. He kept talking about something new, a game changer of some way…"

"What about this?" Reimu asked, showing him something.

"Uh, that's a tattoo, I don't think he had it."

Thor looked at it. "Those are tattoos, this is a brand."

Banner hopped on his computer and scanned it. "Ah, it's a word in an African dialect meaning thief in a much less friendly way."

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Wacanada…" Banner took another look. "Wa… Wacanda."

Tony looked at Steve. "What this guy got out of Wacanda was to trade goods."

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?"

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wacanda?"

The Wielders looked at Steve's Captain America's shield. "The strongest metal on earth." Tony said.

"Where is this guy now?" Steve asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere near South Africa…_

"Alright, let's destroy Ultron and be on our way." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded as they started walking forward, but suddenly they heard a stomp on the ground...and it was a very loud stomp. "Wow, I-Rex footsteps got louder."

"Um, that wasn't I-Rex." Rose said.

"Then…who did that? Was it Zillo Beast?" Kai asked.

"I don't think he makes those footsteps…and did it get darker all of a sudden?" Vito wondered and they suddenly heard screaming. They saw Wyvern and Gryphon on their bikes, driving away for dear life.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Flare asked.

"BIG SCARY KAIJU BEHIND US!" Gryphon screamed.

"Kaiju…?" Nan asked before sweatdropped. "Wait, they don't mean…" The Wielders turned around to see... a 355 ft tall Daikaiju standing right in front of them.

 **BGM: Godzilla! (Godzilla 2014)**

It was none other than Godzilla, the King of Monsters.

"Isn't that Godzilla from the 2014 movie?" Nan asked.

"MAMA MIA!" Vito and Paolo screamed in terror.

"Wait, time out… Godzilla's a good guy!" Nan exclaimed. "…Right?"

"He is…but I don't like that glare he's giving us." Isaac said, and then Godzilla roared at them-

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

-making them lose all color. "Uh…eheheheh…"

"Run like hell?" Nan asked.

"Yeah, we run like hell." Julia replied as they all took off.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"…Why did that roar sound familiar?" Worldwalker asked as the Wielders ran past them. "Hey, what's the rush? You look like you've seen Godzilla or something!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DID!" Nan yelled as Worldwalker turned around to see the monstrous beast.

"…Oh…" He said. "WAIT FOR ME!"

"That's not Godzilla… THAT'S GODZILLA ON STEROIDS!" Hikari yelled.

"GAP GIRL COMING THROUGH!" Buru yelled.

"Laxus! Run!" Evergreen screamed, but to her surprise… Laxus was completely frozen in fear, so Freed and Bickslow had to grab him from being crushed.

Godzilla roared again and attempted to chase him…but something hit him behind the head. He turned to see a gigantic Suika. "Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Suika asked and joining her were Zillo Beast and I-Rex who grew to Godzilla-like proportions thanks to Merlina.

Godzilla growled at them and proceeded to get in a battle stance, getting ready to take on all three of them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Don't tell me your men saw the cube, I sent you six short ranged seekers in a boat full of rusty parts. Now, you will make it right or the next missile I'll send you will come very much faster." The man threatened before hanging up. "Now, minister… where were we?" He asked before the power went out.

Everyone started freaking out over this. They all started evacuating as they all started screaming while the man, known as Ulysses Klaue, grabbed a gun and then turned around and attempted to pull the trigger, but then the gun was taken away and was placed on the table with all bullets out of the gun. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch soon appeared.

"Ah, Strucker's best pupils." He sat down. "Want a candy?" He asked, but the two glared at him, making him put the dish back. "Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. He knew what world he was helping to create. Human life, not a great market." He said, but then saw the confused looks on their faces. "You… you didn't know? Is this your first time, intimidating someone? I'm afraid… I'm not very afraid."

Wanda walked forward. "Everybody is afraid of something."

"Cuttlefish." He said, causing the two to look at him in confusion again. "Deep sea fish? They make lights, disco lights to hypnotize their prey. And they whoop!" His hand grabbed particularly nothing in the air. "I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." He said, and then noticed Quicksilver grabbed a piece of candy with his quick speed.

"…So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't mean business, and I know that you're not in charge." He got up. "And I only deal, with the man in charge." He said, not seeing Ultron floating above his window and then he burst through and tossed him out the door.

"There _is_ no man in charge. Let's talk business." Ultron said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

The door opened up and a storage room went down to reveal something else as Ulysses grabbed a vial. "Upon this rock, I will build my church." He said as he gave Ultron the vial. "My radium." He tossed it to Pietro.

"You know, it came that great… personal cost. It's worth billions."

Ultron chuckled and did the calculations in his head. "Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings…? Finances are so weird. But I always say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which."

Ulysses looked at Ultron. "…Stark."

"What?"

"Tony Stark used to say that to me. You're one of his."

"What?! I'm not…!" He grabbed his arm as one of his henchmen tried to pull out his gun, but Wanda stopped him from doing so. "I'm not! You think I'm one of Stark's puppets as hollow men? I mean, look at me… do I look like Iron Man? And Stark is NOTHING!" He yelled, cutting off his arm and realizing what he did.

"I'm sorry, I'm sor-oooh… I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry, it's just that I don't understand… don't compare me with Stark!" He kicked Ulysses in the face and he went down the stairs. "It's a thing with me, Stark is… a sickness!"

"Aww, Junior…" Stark's voice said as he turned around to see the heroes. "You're going to break your old man's heart."

"If I have to." Ultron said.

"Nobody has to break anything." Thor said.

"Clearly, you've never made an omlette."

"You've beat me by one second…" Stark muttered under his helmet.

"Aw, Stark… you think it's funny." Pietro walked forward. "Like old times?"

"This was never my life."

"You two can walk away from this." Captain America suggested.

"Oh, we will." Wanda said.

"I know you've suffered."

"Ah, Captain America!" Ultron smirked. "God's righteous man, pretending that you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor said.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." He said and then noticed Rei. "Ah, Rei Ryghts, the bitch that caused suffering for the Keyblade girls… and now you're on their side. How interesting, it's like you're becoming _soft_."

"Careful, the Cap over here doesn't like bad language." Thor said.

"WHEN will you let that go?!" Captain America asked.

Rei growled. "You should've stopped me when I suggested Voldemort."

"We did… but you insisted. So who's fault was that?" Ultron asked. "I'm actually surprised you didn't suggest worse."

"Who could be worse than Voldemort?!"

"You've _obviously_ never watched Nightmare on Elm Street." Ultron said. "In fact, I'm amazed the girls were able to recover and move on from that kind of torture, especially since you were the one that unleashed hell on earth for the girls." He said and then looked at Kai and Maria. "Especially these two! They haven't moved on at all."

"Leave them out of this!" Rei ordered.

"Ah, but these two were the ones that received the worst of it." Ultron said. "After all, I can see those self-inflicted cuts on their wrists."

"That was in the past!" Kai exclaimed.

"Is it? Is it really?" Ultron asked. "I can tell the last cut was very recent."

"Everyone tries to escape their pain in some way, but we'll be there to cheer them on!" Vito exclaimed. "I KNOW they'll move on!"

"And if they don't? They'll most likely be depressed all of their miserable lives." He said and looked at Rei. "You really did a number on all of them, I'm surprised none of them tried to commit suicide yet."

"That's because suicide is the cowards way out!" Maria exclaimed. "We'd never do something like that!"

"And running away from the pain and unleashing all of that anger out on Rei _isn't_? You're telling me that trying to escape from the pain by becoming someone your not isn't cowardly? Don't think the rest of you girls are off the hook either."

"Try all you want. It won't work on us." Flare said.

"Fine, then I guess I won't call you abominations and monsters. Oh wait, I just did." Ultron said, looking at Kai and Maria tensing up, trying their hardest not to cry. "Ah, let the tears flow. You've only need to accept that who you truly are!" He exclaimed, only to get hit by Iron Man's lasers. "Argh…!"

"That's enough, Ultron." He ordered. "Now tell me, why are you holding the vibranium?"

"I'm glad you asked that because it gives me time to explain my evil plan." He said, grabbing a hold of Iron Man and sending him back while his minions arrived to take care of them, while Iron Man went to deal with Ultron. Joining him were Lelouch, Tenshi, Isaac, Nan, Reiji, Dark Pit, Kaguya, Abigail, and Youske as they got into an ugly fight.

"Shoot them…" Ulysses ordered.

"Which ones?"

"ALL OF THEM!"

"Guys! We've got company!" Eiki exclaimed.

"Not making things easy, I see." Reimu said, dodging the oncoming bullets as they proceeded to take care of them. Thor threw Mjolnir after Quicksilver knocked Captain America down as he happily took it…and then was pulled with it to the ground down below. He groaned as Captain America jumped down after throwing his shield to knock him down again.

"Stay down kid." He ordered before taking off.

One of Ultron's minions looked at Wanda. "It's time for some mind games." He said as she nodded and took off, then proceeding to go for Thor first.

"Thor, status!" Captain America ordered.

"The girl tried to warp my mind… it takes special care to keep the girl at bay. Fortunately… I am mighty." He said, walking through and seeing that he was now in some weird area as he raised an eyebrow at this, wondering what he stumbled into it.

Captain America then got tackled to the ground by Quicksilver as Wanda then used her mind games on him, then on Black Widow, then Kai, Maria, Sarah, Iris, Alex, Rei and Next Double to keep them distracted.

Hawkeye fired an arrow and when it hit the ground, it created a shockwave which knocked down several guards. "Nice!" Marisa said.

"Yeah well, I like to keep things interesting." He said as Wanda snuck up on the two… only for Marisa to elbow her and Hawkeye placing an electric arrow on her forehead.

"I did the whole mind trick thing once. I'm not a huge fan of it." Marisa said.

"Neither am I." Hawkeye nodded, but then Quicksilver tackled the two in the next room and then took off with his sister, as both of them were dazed. "Yeah, you better run…" He muttered.

"I'm okay…!" Marisa groaned.

* * *

 _Inside Kai…_

 _"No, this is not what I had in mind…!" Kai exclaimed, looking at the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom. "What…what happened?!"_

 _"I'll tell you what happened." A voice said as she turned around and saw Unversed Heart, gasping loudly. "You did this."_

 _"No, I couldn't!"_

 _"Oh, really? Take a look in the puddle back there and tell me what you see."_

 _Kai looked in a puddle. "I see…me."_

 _"Look harder." She ordered as her face changed into Unversed Heart._

 _"NO!" Kai screamed and backed up, looking at her. "I will NEVER be you! I would never destroy the Mushroom Kingdom!"_

 _"Oh yeah? I bet he begs to differ." She motioned her head over to Vito who was barely breathing and covered in blood._

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

 _"VITO!" Kai screamed and then ran over to him. "Vito, stay with me!"_

 _"K-Kai…" Vito coughed out blood. "H-how could you…"_

 _"No, don't say anything! I didn't do this!" She exclaimed, looking at the wreckage of the Mushroom Kingdom, then seeing corpses of Mario, Peach and a lot of Toads. "It wasn't me! It was Unversed Heart!"_

 _"It was you… You… you monster…" He groaned as his eyes were closing. "Go…to…hell…" His eyes closed._

 _"I'm not a monster! I'm human!"_

 _"IF YOU'RE A HUMAN, THEN HOW COME YOU DID SUCH A THING?!" A voice yelled as they saw some surviving Toads. "HE WAS YOUR HUSBAND AND YOU OBLITERATED HIM! YOU DESTROYED THIS KINGDOM!"_

 _"YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Another yelled._

 _"I THINK IT'D BE BETTER OFF IF YOU JUST WENT AWAY AND DIED!"_

 _"No… no! I didn't do this!"_

 _A hand touched her shoulder as she turned to see Unversed Heart. "You did this!"_

 _"Actually, you did. I'm you, remember?" She asked, holding her Keyblade. "I think it's time for the monster to die. I will be their savior…until I obliterate them from existence." She said, impaling her in the gut. "Farewell, Kai." She smirked._

* * *

 _Maria…_

 _"Paolo? Paolo! Where are you?" Maria called out. "PAOLO!"_

 _"Your highness!" A Sarasan ran up to her. "Terrible news! Your husband's on the verge of jumping off of the castle!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Maria yelled. She quickly took off to the Sarasa Castle where she saw Paolo on the edge. "PAOLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"_

 _"I'm doing this to escape this hell…away from you!"_

 _"Away from me?! What are you talking about?!"_

 _"You know what you did! You tore our marriage apart! You became a monster!"_

 _"I'm not a monster! Why would you say something like that?! What did I do to deserve this?!"_

 _"Oh, you know what you did." A familiar voice said as she turned to see Blue Heart walking over to her. "You became so powerful that nothing stood in your way. You said horrible things to Luigi which caused him to end his life, then you decided to kick it up a notch and detonate a bomb in Daisy's car, ending her life as well. You've said horrible things to everyone and your husband. He's escaping the hell…that you've created!"_

 _"I did no such thing! You were the cause of all of this!"_

 _"Oh really? Then look at Paolo." She pointed as she saw a tear stained face on Paolo._

 _"No… I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!" She yelled._

 _"And what are you going to do?"_

 _"Make things right…BY ENDING YOUR LIFE!" She yelled and impaled Blue Heart…but suddenly Blue Heart was replaced by Paolo as she was suddenly on the roof of the castle. "What?! NO!"_

 _"Y-you really are…a bitch…" Paolo coughed out blood as Maria removed the Keyblade._

 _"No! I didn't mean for this to happen!" She exclaimed, trying to grab his arm to prevent him from falling, but he slapped her arm away…and fell to his death. "PAOLO!"_

* * *

 _Sarah…_

 _"Hmph! What a loser you are."_

 _"Mom? Dad?" Sarah asked._

 _"DON'T TALK TO US THAT WAY, YOU BITCH!" Cassie slapped her hard. "We're much more happier now that you're out of our hair!"_

 _"No, don't say that! I love you!"_

 _"You love us… You hear this bullshit that she's saying, Mike? She loves us!"_

 _"How sad. Perhaps we should do something about this." Mike grabbed a shotgun. "Farewell, freak." He said as he pulled the trigger._

* * *

 _Iris_

 _"Hello there, Iris!"_

 _Iris turned around and saw Viridi. "You again?!"_

 _"You know, that really hurt how you impaled dear ol' me. In fact, I was trying to do you a favor by making you come to me." She said. "So now, I will do the same to you!"_

 _"That's what you think, you sad excuse of a loli bitch!" She exclaimed, aiming her Primal Bow at her, but it disappeared. "Huh?!"_

 _"I should've done this a long time ago." Viridi said, holding her scythe and suddenly, Iris stopped moving. "Take care, you disgusting excuse of wasted breath!"_

 _"NOOOO!"_

* * *

 _Alex…_

 _"Am I back in Twilight Town…?" Alex wondered and then saw Nan in a fetal position near the skatepark. "Nan!" She exclaimed and ran over to him. "Nan, I'm glad to see you!"_

 _Nan didn't respond, he looked really depressed. "Nan… Buddy?" She put her hand on his shoulder, and then she felt a rain drop on her hand as she looked up to see that it was soon raining._

 _Nan soon got up and turned around, looking at her directly in the eye. "Hey Nan, are you feeling okay?" A voice asked as she turned around to see Natsu, Happy, Hayner, Pence and Olette walking to him._

 _"How can I be alright? My girlfriend just… just died!"_

 _"Death is a very hard thing to come by… believe me, I've been there myself." Natsu said._

 _"Except that Lisanna wasn't really dead." Happy told him._

 _"You're not helping."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _"Come on, let's take you home. This rain is really coming down." Natsu said. "You've been out here for hours, your parents are worried about you."_

 _"Just leave me here... I believe it's possible to die from heartbreak…"_

 _"Well, you're going to die of pneumonia if you don't go home soon." Hayne said as he touched his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."_

 _"Just leave me here!"_

 _"…My god, he's lost the will to live!" Olette exclaimed._

 _"What's the point of living if the one that you loved the most was taken away from you?! Just leave me here to die! My parents will understa-" He was punched in the gut by Natsu and that knocked him out._

 _"No one will understand." He said, picking him up. "You shouldn't give up on life just like that." He said._

 _"That seemed a bit harsh." Pence said._

 _"It was the only way. He should be glad Erza didn't stop by…" He said._

 _"Do you think he'll be able to move on?" Happy asked._

 _"I hope so… it's what Alex would've wanted." Natsu muttered. "Nan's stronger than that. He shouldn't let death shatter his entire life. Who knows, there could be another girl that'd like to meet this guy." He said as they walked back to Nan's home._

 _"Nan…" Alex said. "My god… I hadn't realized you were this heartbroken." She sighed and clenched her chest. "I had no idea… you were hurting severely."_

* * *

 _Rei…_

 _"Where am I?" Rei wondered as she looked around. "Am I at Hogwarts?" She wondered, but then she heard screams of agony. She quickly followed the source of the voice as she peeked in to see Voldemort, Bellatrix and Kyoka torturing the girls._

 _"How do you like that? Feels horrible, doesn't it?!" Bellatrix laughed._

 _"Oh my god…"_

 _Tristina panted. "Y-you won't…break us…like this!"_

 _"Oh, but I think we are, my dear Keyblade Wielder." Kyoka smirked and then looked at their pile of clothes. "Burn them."_

 _"Burn the Wielders?!" Bellatrix's eyes lit up._

 _"No, burn the clothes."_

 _"Aww…" Bellatrix pouted before she and Voldemort burned up their clothes and they proceeded to torture them some more as they screamed in agony._

 _"Y-y-you'll… B-b-b-be… St-stopped…!" Julia sobbed._

 _"I'd like to see them try. When we're done with you, you'll be hardly recognizable!" Kyoka exclaimed as they did it again as Rei's eyes widened in complete horror._

 _"What have I done…?!" Rei asked, backing up to a wall. "This… this was not what I wanted! I wanted to hurt them, not break them!" Tears formed in her eyes. "I should've been stopped!"_

 _"Why stop?" A voice asked as she saw an image of Croire. "This is what you really wanted."_

 _"I didn't want this!"_

 _"You were the one who wanted them tortured and shatter their spirits completely, didn't you? You're the cause of all this… they're not the real monsters… YOU ARE!"_

 _"No, shut up! I'm not!"_

 _"Need I remind you of Majora's Mask?"_

 _"You've manipulated me! You're the real monster!"_

 _"Rei, Rei, Rei… you don't get it, do you? You're the reason behind all of this. Now, let's fast forward a little, shall we?" Croire snapped her fingers to where Nan and Isaac were 'killed'. "See? Because of this, they lost the will to live…and it would've worked if that no good Kamen Rider didn't show up. Now let's go a bit further to the point where they're reunited with their loved ones."_

 _Rei's eyes widened, seeing the pain in their eyes. "Their light returned… but in reality, their spirits were still shattered. Slowly, very slowly… they were coming back to themselves… until they became the monsters they've become. And do you want to know the source of this? It's you, my dear Rei."_

 _"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A MONSTER!"_

 _"Have you ever wondered why Zeref walked out? Why everyone else had disgusted looks on their faces? Why the parents wanted to kill you? It's because you were responsible for this. YOU were the cause of all of this pain, you monster!"_

 _"NO! I'M NOT!"_

 _"Face reality! You don't want to admit that you're a monster!"_

 _"YOU'RE THE REAL MONSTER, CROIRE! I'M PERSONALLY GLAD THAT ARTHAS KILLED YOU, SO NO ONE WOULD BE SUFFERING ANYMORE!"_

 _"Tch, if you say so." Croire said. "Let me know when you're ready to admit that you're the monster and that you're the one responsible."_

 _"You've manipulated me, turning me into a psychotic bitch. You're the real monster, Croire… NOT me."_

 _"But who decided to shatter their spirits?"_

 _"IT WAS YOU!"_

 _"No, Rei… it was you."_

* * *

 _Next Double…_

 _What Next Double saw before her was a graveyard… but this graveyard had gravestones of all of her loved ones._ _ **"No! I didn't want to become immortal!"**_

 _She fell on her knees._ _ **"I WANT TO DIE! I JUST WANT TO BE HUMAN AND I WANT TO BE WITH MY FAMILY!"**_ _She screamed and started crying uncontrollably._ _ **"JUST LET ME DIE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALOOONE!"**_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the Maximoff twins…_

"It hurts…" Wanda groaned.

"I'll take you home, I'll be right back!"

"No… I'm alright… I want… I want to finish the plan…" She panted, looking directly at the ship. "I want the big one…" She said, referring to Banner who was busy watching Godzilla fighting the three giants at the moment.

* * *

 _With Ultron…_

Ultron slammed right on a ship after being harmed by Iron Man and Iron Zero as everyone looked at a weakened and damaged robot. "Ah! The vibranium's getting away."

"And you're not going anywhere." Iron Man told him.

"Of course not, I'm already _there_." He said, confusing them. "You'll catch on, but first… you might want to catch Doctor Banner."

"What does he mean by that?" Abigail asked.

"…He's turned into the Hulk and is already on a rampage." Nan growled, which annoyed Iron Man and he destroyed Ultron and they proceeded to take off while a long ways away, the Hulk was already enraged and reached a city, and then proceeding to charge forward.

* * *

 _Behind him…_

"News or footage, key word: Hulk." Tony requested and seeing the chaos in Hulk is creating as the ones with him saw similar footage. "Natasha, we could really use a lullaby."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Barton said as he and Marisa helped her up. "Not for a while."

"Not only is Captain America and Thor out as well, but so are Kai, Maria, Sarah, Iris, Alex, Rei, Rose and Maria Jr." Marisa said. "Some of them are sobbing loudly as well."

"My god, don't tell me the Scarlet Witch grabbed a hold of my sisters!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I'm afraid she did." Tristina said through the ear piece.

"…I'm calling in Veronica." Iron Man said.

* * *

 _Back with the rampaging Hulk…_

Hulk was busy tearing everything apart and nearly killing everyone, walking forward to the police after getting shot at, and then suddenly, something landed in front of Hulk and then another until he was trapped in the cage…but then he destroyed the ground and broke free, proceeding to cause even more mayhem…until something landed on the ground to catch Hulk's attention.

The Hulkbuster.

Joining the Hulkbuster was the others, including the two Wielders in their Kamen Rider appearances, but then lightning flashed into the sky and shot down near them, as Laxus appeared while the Transformers, Ghor, Alicia and Flash joining them.

"We thought you could use some help." Laxus said.

"That's fine with me." Tony nodded and then looked around. "Alright everyone, stand down. We got this." He said and looked directly at Hulk. "You listening? That little witch is messing with your mind. You're stronger than her, you're smarter than her, you're Bruce Banner!" He exclaimed, only for Hulk to roar at that last part. "Right right, don't mention puny Banner!"

Hulk picked up a car and threw it at them, but the Hulkbuster caught it and then Hulk slammed into it, knocking him away and then punching Laxus, but he blocked with his fist. "Dammit, Banner, control yourself!" Laxus growled before getting punched away by Hulk's other fist and he slammed into a wall.

"Laxus!" Flash exclaimed.

Laxus growled as he got up. "Alright… you want to do the hard way…" There was complete anger in his eyes as he was crackling with electricity. "THEN WE'LL DO IT THE HARD WAY!"

Suddenly, they heard roaring as they looked to see a huge Heartless approaching them. "What kind of a Heartless is that?!" Dark Pit asked.

"It's a big one." Kaguya replied.

"You like the gift I'm giving you?" Ultron's voice called out to them on their communicators. "This Heartless is called the Groundshaker… and it's ready to kill you!"

"You hacked into our communicators?" Iron Zero asked.

"I sure did. Now, let's see if you can manage to keep up with THAT and Banner at the same time!" Ultron chuckled before cutting off.

"You guys take on the Heartless." Alicia said, cracking her knuckles and summoning her Keyblade. "We'll deal with green guy over here."

"He messed with the wrong Dragon Slayer." Laxus growled as he, Flash, Alicia, the Transformers, Ghor and Hulkbuster got ready.

"Fine by us." Excalibur said. "Just be careful, alright?"

"You don't have to worry about us. Now go!" Alicia ordered as they took off.

"And here, I thought he didn't care about you." Flash said.

"Hmph, I always knew he did. Now, let's take this guy down!"

"Way ahead of you." Laxus nodded.

 **BGM: Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Hulk ran forward and started punching them, but the two Wielders dodged as Ghor slashed him away while Hulkbuster used an uppercut to knock him up in the air where Predaking punched him straight to a wall, but Hulk got up and leaped forward. "THUNDER!" Alicia and Flash yelled, unleashing a powerful Thundaga on him but Hulk didn't seem to care as he landed and was about to unleash a mighty clap on the two, but Laxus got in the way and punched him away.

Hulkbuster aimed his hands at the monster and firing lasers at him, but Hulk didn't seem to really care. All he cared about was destroying these people who were in his way. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus yelled, but Hulk jumped through the air and attempted to pound Laxus to the ground, but Alicia pulled him in with Magnega and then slashed him away, then using Strike Raid as it returned to her while Flash used Sonic Blade on him before jumping back to avoid getting his head smashed into the ground.

Grimlock and Slug tackled Hulk to the ground, but he kicked them off while getting a Firaga in the face and then Hulk ran forward to punch them but Hulkbuster got in the way and pulling back as they both punched each other as their fists connected and creating a shockwave, knocking the others down but they got back up.

Alicia aimed her Keyblade directly at Hulk who was busy dealing with the Hulkbuster. She smirked as light was coming out of the tip of the Keyblade. "Let's see if you can handle this!" She said, unleashing a Ragnarock as the Hulkbuster noticed this and flew up as the Hulk got a face full of it. Laxus ran forward and used Breakdown Fist to knock him into a building as everyone ran forward where Hulkbuster flew in and the two of them got into another fight.

Hulk punched the Hulkbuster into an elevator that held people in it. They started falling to their deaths, but Alicia and Flash used Stopza on the elevator. "Get out, hurry!" Flash ordered as the people started running out of the elevator and then the Hulkbuster grabbed a hold of the elevator after he, Laxus and Ghor punched him down a few floors.

"GOING DOWN!" He yelled and then slammed it on top of Hulk as Hulk got up and then spit out a tooth, glaring at him. "…So sorry." He said as they continued fighting until the two went airborne.

"Hey! Don't leave US out of the fight!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Get on the Predacons! They'll fly you to where they're headed!" Laxus said.

"Thanks!" Flash nodded as they got on Predaking and they flew off while everyone else chased after them until the Hulkbuster noticed an empty building that was still under construction.

"Why couldn't you have taken me to that building?" Tony wondered and then proceeded to slam him into the building and then punched him down, which caused the entire building to go down with them.

Ghor sweatdropped. "That was a bit much."

"Natsu would've done worse…" Laxus muttered as they went to check on the two while a group of cops were right behind them.

 **End BGM**

Hulk burst through out of the rubble and roared in anger, before seeing civilians screaming in horror as he looked around, his anger going away and realizing what he's done before he noticed the police aiming their guns at him. He roared again…only to get punched to the side by the Hulkbuster to knock him out.

* * *

 _With the Groundshaker…_

Groundshaker roared in agony as it fell to the side, crushing any vehicle that was right beside it, and the it disappeared as they all panted. "That was annoying…" Darkspine growled.

"Yeah, but at least we took down that annoying thing." Excalibur said.

"While taking out half the city in the process." Dark Pit said as they all glared at Tenshi.

"Oh sure, BLAME the Celestial who can go yandere, I see how it is."

"Well, at least it's over. That's the good news." Abigail said as they nodded.

* * *

 _With the giants…_

Suika panted, wiping the blood from her mouth as I-Rex and Zillo Beast looked like they were about to pass out at any second. In fact, Godzilla wasn't looking so hot either. "You're…one hell of a fighter, I'll give you that." Suika said. "But this… is where it ends for you!"

Godzilla growled at her, possibly saying something similar to her and then he used his Atomic Breath on her, but she breathed fire of her own, both colliding and then causing an explosion. "That's…the tenth time…you've done that!" She said. "It's getting annoying…" She muttered as she pulled back her fist and punched him, but suddenly he grabbed her arm and threw her down as he got on top of her, putting his feet on her chest and lowering his head to grab a hold of Suika's neck, ready to end the fight once and for all.

"Godzilla, that is enough for right now. The Heroes have been torn apart. You can come back and kill that girl another day." Ultron's voice told him. Godzilla growled before reluctantly letting go of Suika as he slowly walked away and disappearing into a portal as Suika weakly got up, glaring at where Godzilla left.

"Yeah…you…better…run…" She panted before collapsing and falling on her back, panting.

* * *

 _Later…_

They were all in the Avengers plane, as the ones who had their minds brainwashed were trying to recover from what happened. Their friends (and family) were right there to comfort them while Laxus wasn't looking so hot since…well, he was in a plane. "The news is loving you guys." Maria Hill said. "Nobody else is. There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air."

"Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.

"Already on the scene. How's the team?"

"Everyone's… they've took a hit. We'll shake it off."

"Well, for now, stay in stealth mode…and stay away from here."

"So, run and hide?"

"Until we can find Ultron, I don't have anything else to offer."

"Neither do we… how's Utsuho doing over there?"

"It's almost done, but they're saddened that you won't be back for a while."

"Tell them we'll be back soon…" Tony said before hanging up as he walked over to Clint who was flying the plane. "Hey, you wanna switch out?"

"No, I'm good. If you wanna get some kip, now's a good time since we're almost a few hours out."

"A few hours from… where?"

"A safehouse."

* * *

 _With Ultron…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"I'm amazed that you let the Oni girl live… along with a supposedly extinct dinosaur and whatever that other monster was." Wanda said.

"Heh, I could tell that Godzilla couldn't survive a few more hits, so I told him to leave before he was annihilated." Ultron said as he was being repaired.

"Should we send the other Kaiju then?" Pietro asked.

"We could…but I have a better idea." Ultron said. "Are you familiar with the Grim Reaper?"

"You mean the personification of death?" Wanda asked.

"Not exactly. I'm talking about the Heartless that is _named_ the Grim Reaper."

"No." Pietro replied.

"Good." Ultron snapped his fingers as the Grim Reaper Heartless appeared. "And are you also familiar with Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord?"

"No, we don't know any Heartless at all. You told us what they thrive on and that there's Pureblood and Emblem Heartless, but you never given us their names, to be exact." Wanda pointed out.

Ultron chuckled. "Which is why I gave you a couple of names." He said as the Volcanic and Blizzard Lord Heartless appeared. "Take care of them." He ordered as the Heartless disappeared into the portals.

"Now…" He stood up, not exactly fully recovered yet. "Let's resume where we left off." He smirked.

* * *

 **After a two day hiatus, i'm baaaaack!**

 **Deadpool: We have a short arc on our hands!**

 **Oh ho ho ho... so you might think!**

 **Deadpool: Where are you going with this?**

 **You'll just have to find out!**


	104. Fury and Jarvis

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

The ship landed on the ground in front of a house and they all walked out, while Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed was helping a very sick Laxus walk to the house.

"What is this place?" Thor wondered.

"Safehouse…?" Tony replied, which made Thor give him a look that said 'really?'

"Let's hope." Barton said and he opened the door to the house as they all walked in. "Honey? I'm home!" He called out as a woman walked into the kitchen. "Hi, company… sorry, I didn't call ahead." He said as the two embraced and kissed.

"…This is an agent of some kind." Tony spoke up.

 _Not really, dude…_ Nan thought.

"Guys, this is Laura."

Laura smiled. "I know your names… well, not all of you." She said and then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, incoming!" Hawkeye said and was greeted by two kids. "Hi, sweetheart! Hey buddy!" He exclaimed as everyone else looked at them.

"Those are…smaller agents." Tony said, causing the Wielders to roll their eyes at this.

"Did you bring auntie Nat?" The little girl asked, causing Natasha to smirk.

"Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha asked as she hugged the little girl.

"Sorry for barging in on you." Steve apologized.

"Yeah, we would've called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony added.

"Yeah well, Fury helped me set this up when I joined. Kept it off SHIELD's files and I'd like to keep it that way. I figured it's a good place to lay low."

Thor accidentally stepped on something as he looked down to see he accidentally stepped on a Lego house. So he casually swept it aside with his foot, as Steve and Deadpool noticed this. _Homewrecker._ Deadpool thought.

"How's little Natasha?" Natasha asked, as it turns out that Laura's pregnant.

"She's… Nathaniel…"

Natasha frowned and bent down to her belly, playfully glaring. "Traitor!" She whispered.

Thor looked down at the little girl as she was looking up at him while everyone else was getting adjusted to their new location, as he flashbacked to that dream he had. He then walked out, catching the attention of Steve, Worldwalker, Jacob, Isaac, and Shotaro. "Thor?" Steve asked.

"I saw something in that dream. I need answers, I won't find them here." He said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" A voice asked as they saw Hina, Marisa, Souji, Rosalina and Reimu.

"If you wish. I could some company." Thor nodded as he whirled Mjonir around before flying up as Marisa and Reimu flew up and Rosalina conjuring up a Launch Star as she, Hina and Souji took off with them as the Launch Star disappeared.

* * *

 _Back inside…_

"See, you were worried for nothing." Clint told his wife as she was checking his wound he received a week earlier. "Can't even feel the difference."

"…If they're sleeping here, someone would have to double up."

Barton laughed. "Yeah, that's not gonna sell."

"What about Nat and Doctor Banner? How long has that been going on?"

"With what?"

Now it was Laura's turn to laugh. "You are so cute!"

"Nat and…Banner…?"

"I'll explain when you're older, Hawkeye." She teased.

"Okay…"

"It's bad, right? Nat seems a bit shaky. In fact, some of these Heroes of Light you mentioned looked distressed."

"Ultron has these minions… kids, punks really. They carry a big damn stick and they took a serious hit. Someone's gotta teach them some manners."

"And that's someone being you? You know, I totally support your Avenging, I couldn't be prouder… but I see those guys, those… Gods…"

"You don't think they need me."

"I think they do, which is a lot scarier. They're a mess."

"Yeah… but I guess they're my mess."

"You need to be sure that this team is really a team, and that they have your back." She said as Hawkeye stood up and looked at his wife. "Things are changing for us… in a few month's time, you and me are gonna be outnumbered. Honey, just be sure…"

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and then kissed her, kissing her forehead as well as they both looked outside as she rubbed his wound.

"I can feel the difference…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Seoul, South Korea…_

A woman by the name of Helen Cho walked into her lab after talking with some of her staff and then as soon she closed the door behind her… "Scream, and your entire staff dies." Ultron threatened. "I could've killed you the night we've met, Helen. I didn't."

"You expect a thank you note?"

"I expect you to know _why_."

"…The Cradle."

 _"This is the next thing, Tony!"_

"This, is the next me."

"The regeneration Cradle creates tissue. It can't build a human body."

"It can. _You_ can. You lack the materials." A robot walked forward with some Vibranium. "You're a brilliant woman, Helen." She heard something behind her as she turned around to see another robot with the scepter that Loki used a long time ago. "But we always have room to improve." The scepter lightly touched her chest, and she was soon under mind control.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"Rose? You okay?" Horus asked.

"I've never seen these two so distressed…" Iris said, looking at a very distressed Rose and Maria Jr.

"Maria Jr…?" Light asked.

"How can we be okay?!" Rose asked, tears in her eyes. "We're immortal… and we saw our family and friends in gravestones… and we were still alive!"

"We wanted to die…so badly…" Maria Jr. sobbed. "But we can't…"

 _Ah geez…how do I comfort two distressed kids…? Comforting my little brother is one thing, but these two… I'm not sure what to say._ Iris thought.

"Hey…" A voice gently called out to them as they looked to see Tohka walking up and gently kneeling down to the two. "It'll be alright."

"It's not alright… how can you say that?" Rose asked.

 **BGM: Saggitta Lummis (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Tohka lightly smiled and gently hugged the two. "It doesn't matter if you're immortal. You're still you… nothing besides your immortality has changed. Everyone still loves you, you're still the adorable two cute little kids we know and love. I know it's saddening that you'll outlive your friends and family, but you've got years before it actually happens to worry about. We still love you, no matter what happens to you, you will always be our adorable little Rose and Maria Jr."

Rose and Maria Jr. looked around, seeing smiles from Horus, Light, Iris and many others who've heard the conversation as they burst into tears again and hugged Tohka tightly. "Thank you…" Maria Jr. sobbed.

"Thank you… mommy…" Rose sobbed.

"Mommy?" Tohka looked at her in surprise. "I'm not your mother, sweetie…"

"…Sorry… you just remind me so much of my mommy and… I miss her so much…! I want to see her again and cuddle with her like we always do!" She continued to sob again.

 _God dammit, why does this have to be contagious?!_ Iris thought, trying not to cry from this.

"I want…I want my mommy!" She cried into Tohka's chest.

"Shhh…" Tohka gently rubbed the back of her neck. "You know, I wouldn't mind being a motherly figure to you until we get your mother back." She smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you…!" Rose sobbed, hugging her and then Maria Jr., Light, Horus and Iris hugged Rose while Tohka gently kissed her forehead.

"This is so beautiful! It's moments like these that make me want to cry!" Deadpool exclaimed as Tenshi and Eiki took a step back.

"Don't cry on me…" Eiki said.

"Laxus? Are you crying?" Freed asked.

"No… I just got something in my eye…" Laxus lied.

Nan heard sniffing as he turned his head to see Alicia tearing up. "Alicia?!"

Julia looked at her in amazement. "Alicia… you're…"

"I'm not always angry, you know… I have a heart. I have emotions too… it's just that you always see my angry side because someone over here likes to piss me off…"

Nan sweatdropped. "Sorry about that…"

"It's fine, really…" Alicia sniffed. "I just… need a moment." She walked away, trying not to cry loudly.

"…I'm gonna go check on her." Flash said, walking after her.

"The way you've told me about her… I always thought she was a heartless woman… but in reality… she isn't." Julia said, glancing at Nan.

Nan rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just used to her angry side… which makes me wonder if I ever pissed her off on accident at one point…"

Shotaro saw Isaac and chuckled. "What do you know, inside that big dark heart of yours, you have a soft spot." He said.

"I always have a soft side… especially when I'm around my sister…" Isaac sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes as Tristina hugged him.

"That's my sister for you. She has a big heart." He grinned. _I wonder if this means I have a surrogate niece now?_ He wondered.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"Zeref, are you actually crying?" Sigma asked.

"A little, but not as bad as Sabrina over there…" He motioned his head as Sabrina was crying loudly.

"I miss you too… I just want to go in there and hug you tightly, never letting you go!" She sobbed. "Rose… I miss you!"

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

Tohka thought of something and smiled. "Hey, I know what will cheer you up." She said as she pulled out a tablet from her pocket. "Why don't we watch some RWBY together?"

"RWBY…?" Rose asked.

"What's that?" Iris asked.

"Oh, you guys are gonna love this." Tohka smiled, hopping onto the Youtube app. "This will definitely cheer you up." She said.

"This ought to be interesting." Iris said as the four kids sat down on the couch and she put the tablet down on the table. Rose wrapped her arm around Tohka, her head on her breast as Tohka smiled and she leaned her head down on Rose's head.

"Let's give them some space. They need it." Shotaro said as they all nodded and walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sarah, Alex and Rei…_

"Your parents… I never imagined they'd be so cruel." Rei muttered.

"I love them… I really do... But… have they never really loved me back? After I showed my love for them? Deep down, I know they're good people…"

"But they're really not. They've revealed their true colors to you after you've visited them." Alex said.

"I know… but part of me believes, there's still some good in them. A part of me wants to go back and…try to make amends with them." She muttered.

Alex's eyes widened. "Um, that's not such a good idea…" She said as it turns out, she knew what happened after Sarah left. Being dead before being revived does have its perks sometimes.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this. You won't like it."

Sarah sighed. "I just don't know what to do…"

"Neither do I…" Rei looked at them. "I've received a vision of when the girls were tortured by Kyoka and the Death Eaters. I never realized how much damage I've done…" She muttered. "Croire visited me…"

"You saw the horror, didn't you?" Alex asked.

"I did. Back in the day when I was still evil… I wanted to hurt them… but I had no idea I'd completely shatter them. Someone should've stopped me from shattering the girls…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I then saw them losing their will to live after Nan and Isaac 'died'. When they were reunited… I saw the pain in their eyes. They were slowly recovering until I've decided to make things worse by having them come to my world. They've become someone they weren't… and I'm glad they were stopped from killing me for good… I knew they were going to recover… until the other me and Koba decided to make things worse."

"Rei…" Sarah looked at her. "This isn't your fault, it was Croire who've manipulated you."

"That's what I kept telling her… but she always said that it was me. Saying it was my fault for being so easily manipulated. The truth is… when she gave me that dark power, I thought it'd make me stronger and not be so timid… I wanted to be brave… and look what happened."

"Rei…" Sarah hugged her. "This was Croire's fault, not yours…"

"I know…" Rei said as tears rolled down her cheeks and hugged her tightly. "I didn't mean to shatter your daughter's spirits… or anyone else. I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Julia's back to her old self." Sarah said. "There's nothing to worry about now." She said and then looked at Alex. "What did you see?"

"I saw Nan in his deepest despair, wanting to die in the rain even though Natsu, Happy, Hayner, Pence and Olette tried to reason with him that it's not the end of the world. I never imagined Nan would be extremely heartbroken when I died."

"My god…" Rei sighed. "I guess we're all just a bunch of broken people…"

"Yeah, but in time… we move on." Sarah said as the two nodded.

* * *

 _With Kai and Maria…_

"What?!" Vito and Paolo exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah… you heard us…" Kai muttered, leaning on a wall. "We saw what we saw… we harmed you… and… I don't know what to do anymore…" She said, slowly sinking to the floor before going in a fetal position with Maria. "I mean, look at us… we're just a bunch of freaks."

"Don't say things like that. You're still the same Kai and Maria we still love." Paolo said.

"But what if we're not the same?! You saw what happened to us at Hyperdimension!" Maria exclaimed. "We've changed! There's no going back!"

"Don't say things like that, there's still time. It's never too late." Vito said.

"But what if it is?! Maybe it is too late for us to move on… just look at my arms…" Kai said, revealing all the cuts she's inflicted on herself. "I do this to take the pain away…but it never goes away. Everyone else has moved on… maybe… maybe we'll never be able to move on."

"Sounds to me that you're giving up." A voice said as they turned to see Natasha and Banner walking over. "We couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Giving up sounds like a good option right about now…" Maria muttered.

"Could you tell us what happened back then? All I heard was Voldemort torturing you." Natasha said.

"Wait, are you talking about Voldemort from Harry Potter?" Banner asked as they nodded. "What happened?"

"It all happened back in this world called Naruto…" Kai began. "We were sent there to destroy this guy named Pain…and then the next thing we know, we're captured by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We were taken away where we were visited by this woman named Kyoka who had the idea to to strip us and burn our clothes…"

Natasha sighed from this. "I take it they went through with it…"

"Oh, Bellatrix went through with it…and so did Voldemort. Those were the only two who wanted to torture us; the other Death Eaters had pity on us and I could tell some of them wanted to kill Kyoka by going so far as to do this, but they didn't… for they feared Voldemort would kill them for doing so." Maria muttered.

"My god…" Banner put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"It gets worse, after we were saved by our guys… we wanted to move away from the pain, but we couldn't. It then came to the point where we were visited by these HDD girls." Kai continued.

"I don't mean to interrupted, but what does HDD stand for?" Natasha asked.

"Hard Drive Divinity. It basically turns you into a goddess of some kind… We thought they would help us move on… but it didn't. It caused us to do…terrible things and push our guys away."

"Terrible things like what the Hulk would do?" Banner wondered.

"A lot worse…" Maria muttered. "It came to the point where we found out that it was Rei who sent Voldemort to do those things to us. We got so angry… we were this close to killing her before someone stopped us and told us that we've changed. At first, we didn't believe him at first… but when we looked in the mirror… we…" She was tearing up. "We were monsters… we've changed for the worst. It was this moment where our guys were by our side."

"Wait, hold on… are you talking about the same Rei who's on your team?" Natasha asked as Vito and Paolo explained what Rei did in the past. "…Oh…"

"We thought we would've moved on, until we were reminded we were monsters time and time again… until suddenly, everyone started moving on." Kai muttered. "Julia and Hina moved on by finding inner peace in Kung Fu Panda, Flare and Tristina moved on when they saw one of their loved ones in anguish in Fullmetal Alchemist… and then there's us… who are desperately trying to move on but we can't."

"What's the point of moving on? I don't think we can…" Maria said.

"I've been through something worse." Natasha said. "You see, before I became this assassin that you now see, I was at this place to become for who I am… however, at this graduation ceremony, they decided to take something out of me… I mean, it's horrifying."

"I'd also like to say that no matter what I do, I always manage to turn into the Hulk and… you know… do those bad things." Banner said. "I don't think I'll ever move on, but... it is what it is."

Natasha sighed. "Listen to me, there are worse things than being tortured by Voldemort." She said. "You shouldn't let this get to you."

Banner got up. "Yeah, she's right." He said and then noticed something outside. "Hey, what are those two up to?"

* * *

 _Outside, with Stark and Rogers…_

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?" Tony asked.

"Sometimes my teammates don't tell me these things. I was hoping Thor would be the only exception."

"Yeah, give him time… we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him." He said as Steve cut another log with an axe while Tony grabbed another one.

"Earth's mightiest heroes… pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"It seems that you've walked away alright."

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy with a dark side." He cut a log in half. "Call me old fashioned."

"Well, let's just say that you haven't seen it yet."

"You know Ultron's trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well, I guess you'd know. Whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner and I were doing research!"

"That would affect the team!"

"That would end the team! Isn't that the mission? Isn't that _why_ we fight, so we could _end_ the fight? So we get to go home?!"

Steve picked up a log and tore it half…with his hands. "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die… every time."

"Okay, break it up." A voice said as they saw Natasha, Banner, the younger Mario Bros, Kai and Maria walking up to them.

"Sorry about that." Tony said and looked at the two girls. "How are you holding up? You look like you've been through hell."

"Not to mention those cuts on your arms. Something tells me you've had a bit of a history." Steve said as Natasha explained what happened to the girls. "Oh my…"

"So you two are basically giving up over something like that? Not moving on after being tortured?" Tony asked. "If I were you, I'd be celebrating."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"You've been tortured by Voldemort…and you _lived_. Yes, torture is a scary thing, but I've seen many people getting over it… and Ultron has a good point. It could've been a lot worse if you were visited by someone like Freddy Kureger or even Jason." Stark pointed out.

"But, we've been called monsters… you've heard what happened!" Maria exclaimed.

"That may be true, but we beg to differ. We have scars all around us, but that's what makes us so unique. We all lived through something terrible, but we don't dwell on it. We have various battle scars that remind us of the past. You two have something similar to that, but unlike us, you two are still dwelling on it." Steve said.

"We're…what?" Kai asked in shocked.

"They're right." Natasha nodded. "You keep dwelling on being tortured and calling yourselves monsters over this silly HDD thing. I think that's why you're not moving on, you're dwelling on that moment when you should be dwelling on other things. There are worse things that people have gone through, so don't worry about it, alright?"

"That's the point of moving on. If you just accept what happened and not worry about it anymore, then you've officially moved on." Tony said. Kai and Maria's eyes widened as they all looked at them, as they felt comforting hands on their shoulders belonging to Vito and Paolo.

 _Have we really just…dwelled on it all this time?_ Kai thought.

 _We've been… dwelling in the past for… too long._ Maria thought.

 _Maybe they're right… it's never too late._ Kai thought, looking at her arms. _Cutting myself… never helped at all. Dammit, I'm such a mess…_

 _Maybe it's time… time for us to just move on and not worry about it anymore._ Maria thought as the two silently walked back into the house.

"Kai?"

"Maria?"

 **BGM: Contact by Trocadero (first 20 seconds)**

The two stopped walking as Kai turned her head and looked at them, smiling a little. "We're moving forward."

"Keeping our heads high and not looking back." Maria smiled, as they turned around and saw the girls in front of them.

"So, it's official then." Tristina said.

"Yeah." Kai smiled. "All of us are back to our normal selves." She said, looking back at her arms. "…Well, kinda." She said.

Julia smiled. "Oh, if only Hina were here. She'd be ecstatic that all of us are back to normal."

"I'll tell her later. But first… come here!" Flare exclaimed as the girls did a group hug as everyone clapped and cheered, happy that they're back to their old selves once again.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"It's good to see those girls finally back to their old selves!" Cid exclaimed as he, Yuffie, Isaac, Nan, Deadpool, Shotaro, Jacob, Worldwalker and Stark walked into the barn to fix the tractor. "I never doubted them for a second."

"Yeah, I'm happy for them." Yuffie grinned.

"Hmm… so this is the tractor, huh?" Cid asked.

"Well, I suppose we can fix this back up." Stark said as they all nodded.

"Do me a favor." A voice piped up as they turned to the source to see Nick Fury revealing himself. "Try _not_ to bring it to life."

"Why, Miss Barton, you little nix…" Stark muttered under his breath while Isaac, Nan, Deadpool, and Worldwalker were about to have another fanboy attack until Cid whacked them over the head with a wrench.

"Honestly, can't you boys behave?" Cid muttered.

"There's a thing called keeping it together, y'know." Shotaro said. "Sheesh…"

"Sorry…" Nan rubbed his head.

Stark ignored the guys who came back to their senses. "I get it, Maria Hill called you. Was she ever _not_ working for you?"

"Artificial intelligence. You've never even hesitated." Fury said.

"Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene no Ill Long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down."

"You're not the director of me."

"I'm not the director of anybody." He sat down on a haystack. "Just an old man, who cares very much about you."

"And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it… I didn't tell the team… how could I? Someone in there felt it… the whole world too, because of me. Wasn't ready for it… I did all I could."

"The Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your team!"

"I wasn't tricked, I was _shown_. It wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. It was the end of the path I've started us on."

Nick got up. "You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them."

"Watched my friends died. You'd think it would've been as bad as it gets. Nope, it wasn't the worst part…"

"The worst part, was that you didn't." Fury said and looked at Jacob. "Isn't that right, Jacob?"

"Yeah." He nodded as everyone else looked at Jacob in shock.

"How did he…know your name?" Nan asked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Am I hearing things?" Palutena asked.

"No, I heard it too." Yuki said.

Zen Fudo chuckled. "Just because he's immortal, doesn't mean he can't make mortal friends in his lifetime." He said.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Just because I'm immortal, that doesn't mean I can't make mortal friends." Jacob chuckled.

"He's got a point." Isaac said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Somewhere in London…_

Thor and the others were waiting by a car as Thor had a hoodie on; the others also had hoodies on that Marisa gave them as they were waiting. They saw a man named Doctor Erik Selvig walking to them. "I like the look." He told Thor. "If you were going with something inconspicuous though, near miss."

"I need your help."

"It's nice to be needed."

"It'll be dangerous."

"I'd be disappointed if it wasn't." He said and then looked at the others. "Who are they?"

"Just some friends. They're Hina, Souji, Rosalina, Marisa and Reimu."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Souji nodded as they all got in the car and drove off.

* * *

 _Back at Barton's house…_

"Ultron took you out of play to buy him some time." Nick said. "My contacts all say that he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made of with… I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.

"He's easy to track. He's everywhere. The guy's multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't give us an angle on what his plans are though."

"Is he still going after launch codes?" Tony asked, throwing darts at a dart board with Cloud, Magnus and Robin.

"Yes, he is. But he's not making any headway."

"I've cracked the Pentagon's codes in highschool on a dare."

"Well, I've contacted my friends at the NEXUS about that."

"NEXUS?" Pit asked.

"It's the world internet hub at Oslo." Banner spoke up. "Every bite of data flows through them, fastest axis on earth."

"So what'd they say?" Clint asked.

"He's fixated on the missiles. But the codes are constantly being changed."

"By whom?" Stark asked as two darts hit the bulls-eye as the four of them turned their heads to Barton who just shrugged.

"Party's unknown."

"We have an ally?" Natasha asked.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown." Tony said.

"Well, this has been good times, boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha said.

"I do. I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, my ears everywhere else. You kids had all the tech you could dream of. But here were all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says that the Avengers and the Heroes of Light are the only things between him and his mission, and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. All of this, laid in a grave."

Everyone looked at each other. "So stand, out with the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha teased.

"You know what, Romanoff?" He asked, as Natasha playfully smirked at him while some of the others snickered at this.

"So what does he want?" Nick asked.

"To become better. Better than us." Steve replied. "He keeps building bodies."

"Person bodies." Tony added. "Human form isn't efficient, biologically speaking we're outmoded, but keeps coming back to it."

"And you two programmed him to protect the human race you amazingly failed." Natasha said.

Banner was looking at a drawing of a butterfly. "They don't need to be protected. They need to evolve." He looked at all of them. "Ultron's going to evolve."

"How?" Nick asked.

"Has anyone come in contact with Helen Cho?" He asked, as everyone had concerned looks on their faces.

* * *

 _With Helen…_

The cradle opened up. "It's beautiful. The vibranium atoms aren't just compatible with the tissue cells, they're binding them. And SHIELD never even thought-"

"The most versatile substance on the planet." Ultron interrupted her. "And they used it to make a Frisbee. Typical of humans, they scratch the surface and never think to look within." He said as the cube in the scepter broke to reveal a small stone as he gently took it and placed it on the body.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

"I'll take Natasha and Clint." Steve said. "Heck, I'll take anyone else if they're willing."

"I might as well go with you." Laxus said as the Thunder Legion said they'll go.

"We'll go too." Robin said as the Titans nodded.

"Gaol and I will go." Magnus said.

"We'll go too." Tifa said as the Radiant Garden group nodded.

"We'll go." Kaguya and Dark Pit said.

"I think we'll go too." Hikari said as the Future Kids (Minus Souji and Reiji, of course) nodded.

"Alright. That's perfect." Steve nodded.

"Alright, strictly recon. We'll hit the NEXUS and get back to you as soon as we can." Tony said as joining him were Cid, Jacob and Worldwalker.

"If Ultron is really building a body…"

"He'll be more powerful than any of us. Maybe all of us, I don't think even a Keyblade would scratch him. An android designed by a robot."

"You know, I really miss the days when the really weirdest things science created was me."

"I'll drop Banner and everyone else at the Tower." Nick walked up to them. "Mind if I borrow Ms. Hill?"

"She's all yours, apparently." Tony replied. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, something dramatic, I hope."

* * *

 _With Clint and Laura…_

"I'm gonna finish re-flooring that sun room when I get back."

"Yeah, and you'll find another part of the house to tear apart."

"No, last project. I promise." He said, kissing his wife before everyone took off to their separate ways…for now.

* * *

 _With Thor…_

"This is it." Selvig said. "The Water of Sights."

"In every realm has a reflection. If the water spirits accept me, I can return to my dream and find what I missed."

"Men who enter that water… the myths don't end well."

Reimu sweatdropped. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

 _With Tony's group…_

"A hacker who's faster than Ultron… it could be anywhere, and since this is the center of everything, we're just a couple of guys looking for a needle in the world's largest haystack." Tony said.

"How do you find it?" A woman asked.

"Pretty simple, you bring a magnet." Jacob replied.

"Oh, I'm decrypting nuclear codes and you don't want me to!" Tony sang, causing Worldwalker to chuckle at this. "Come and get me."

* * *

 _Back with Thor…_

"I'm not comfortable with this…" Souji muttered.

"There isn't much we can think of." Hina said as Thor entered the pool with them.

"Now, all we do is wait." Marisa said, sitting on a rock.

"I still have my doubts about this." Reimu muttered.

"As do I." Rosalina nodded.

"I'm not sure about this, but I'm not stopping him." Selvig said. Soon enough, Thor was hit by the electricity as he started groaning in agony over this, seeing several images of what he saw when Wanda warped his mind, including images of Infinity Stones.

* * *

 _Back with Ultron…_

"Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream." Helen said, hooking Ultron up. "We're uploading your cerebral matrix now."

Wanda slowly walked forward. "I can read him. He's…dreaming."

"I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon-"

"How soon?" Ultron interrupted. "I'm not being pushy."

"We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts, even through magic gems."

Wanda touched Ultron's new body and closed her eyes, seeing something hit the earth. She screamed and backed up, Pietro right there to comfort her as Ultron stood up. "How could you…?!"

"How could I what?"

"You said… we could destroy the Avengers… make a better world!"

"It will be a better."

"When everyone is dead?"

"That is not…! The Human Race will have _every_ opportunity to improve."

"And if they don't?" Pietro asked.

"Ask Noah."

Wanda looked at him in horror. "You're a mad man!"

"There are more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs! When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve, there's no room for… weak."

"And who decides who's weak?" Pietro asked, while Wanda secretly turned Helen back to her normal self.

"Life…" Ultron chuckled. "Life always designs." He said before turning his head. "Something's incoming… the Quinn Jet. We have to move."

"That's not a problem." Helen said as she paused the transfer, causing Ultron to sigh in annoyance and blasting her with an energy laser to knock her down and then the Maximoff's ran off.

"Wait, guys… wait!" Ultron exclaimed as his robotic henchmen shot the employees dead. "They'll understand… they'll soon understand. I just need a little more time." He said, taking the connection off of him as he and a few of his robot henchmen walked out with the Cradle.

"Godzilla, I need you and the male MUTO to do something for me." Ultron said through his ear piece, only to get a growl in response. "I don't care that you're almost fully healed, I need you to help me!" He said, only to get a more reluctant growl this time. "Atta boy." He said as he hung up, smirking.

* * *

 _With Captain America's group…_

Captain America walked on a roof with the others, seeing the laboratory in front of them while Hawkeye's ship was behind them. "Two minutes. Stay close." He ordered as he soon made it to the lab with the Thunder Legion, Aerith, Kaguya and Dark Pit where they saw a weakened Helen. "Doctor Cho!" He exclaimed as they quickly went to her side as Aerith quickly grabbed a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"He's uploading himself into the body…" She weakly said.

"Where?" He asked as he tried to go find it, but she grabbed his arm.

"The real power is inside the cradle… the gem… it's power is uncontainable… you can't just blow it up… you have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First, we need to find it." Dark Pit said.

"Go…"

"Did you guys copy that?" Captain America asked as the rest were in the plane.

"We did." Barton replied.

"We've got a private jet taking off across town. No manifest, that could be him."

Clint looked down and saw a truck from the lab. "There, it's a truck from the lab. Right above you cap, on the loop near the bridge. It's them, we got three with the cradle and one in the cab."

"Negative! If that truck crashed, the gem could level the city. We need to try something else." Captain America said as they looked at the truck. Captain America then jumped on the trailer while Dark Pit, Kaguya and Evergreen picked up the rest that went with them, with Starfire and Terra helping.

"No…no…no!" Ultron growled as Captain America held on for dear life. "Leave me ALONE!" He yelled, blasting the door open and knocking the Cap off as he held onto the damaged door.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way!"

"You're no match for him, Cap."

"Thanks, Barton…"

"Um, I don't mean to cause any alarm… but we're picking up on some Heartless that's coming to aid Ultron at the moment." Gaol said.

"Heartless? We can take them." Captain America said.

"And we also have a huge problem on our hands. That Godzilla creature is back…and he brought a friend with him." Magnus said.

He sighed in annoyance. "But we can't take care of those two…"

"I'm contacting Suika and her two friends right now." Buru said, while opening up a gap in the water as the I-Rex and Zillo Beast stepped out with Suika as they turned gigantic once more.

"Hey there, big guy!" Suika greeted as Godzilla glared at her before roaring. "Yeah, good to see you too!" She said, cracking her knuckles as they heard another roar as they turned to see the male MUTO approaching them from behind. "You two deal with Mister Bug guy over there, Godzilla's mine." She ordered as I-Rex and Zillo Beast nodded as they turned to take a crack at the Male MUTO as it roared at them while I-Rex and Zillo Beast roared back at him before the three started beating each other up.

 **BGM: We're All to Blame (Sum 41)**

Godzilla roared once more before ramming Suika, but she blocked him and then headbutted him. Godzilla to growl and slashed her with his claws, causing her to jump back as he then used his atomic breath on her, but she breathed fire to counter it as it caused an explosion as she ran over and punched him in the face.

Godzilla growled as he punched her in the chest and then used his Atomic Breath again to hit her as she cried out in pain and then used his tail to knock her down into the water. He reached down to grab her, but she kicked him with her legs before getting back up and whacking him with her gourd before using an uppercut.

"How do you like that?" Suika smirked as Godzilla growled in response, watching her drink from her gourd before putting it away as she pulled out a spell card. "Let's see if you can handle this." She said. "A Million Oni In One!" She exclaimed as Godzilla was bombarded with Danmaku in a spiral pattern…and then was covered in a huge explosion that lit up the entire city.

"Heh, that should do it." Suika smirked, only for Godzilla to come charging through and rammed into her to knock her down, as he looked severely hurt but it wasn't enough to knock out the gigantic beast. Suika tried to get up, only to get hit with his Atomic Breath, knocking her down as she tried to get up, but Godzilla pinned her down with his foot, stomping on her over and over again as she cried out in agony.

Suika looked up to see I-Rex and Zillo Beast having a difficult time with the male MUTO as the three of them looked badly hurt, but the former two looked like they were about to pass out at any second. "Dammit…" She growled as she looked at Godzilla who was charging up his Atomic Breath once more. "So, this is how I go out… by a freaking lizard…" She said as she then breathed fire after he unleashed his Atomic Breath, both of them clashing and causing another explosion, but this time Godzilla kicked her towards the city and knocking down a building in the process.

Godzilla stomped forward, ready to end this battle. "Tell Yuugi and the rest… that I'm not… coming back… with them…" She groaned.

"EXPLOSION SIGN: PETA FLARE!" A voice yelled, as Godzilla was suddenly hit by a huge explosion as he roared and then turned to the source of the explosion as Suika looked up…to see Utsuho aiming her third leg at him with her brand new armor.

 **End BGM**

"Utsuho!" Suika exclaimed.

"Glad I got here in time." Utsuho said.

"Did Buru send you?"

"No way, I flew all the way here on my own… and I bumped into these guys along the way." Utsuho said as Suika looked to see some familiar Disney characters with her, but she had a confused look on her face. "They call themselves the Big Hero 6." She said.

"Big Hero…what…?"

"Big Hero 6. They're Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi and Fred." She explained and then looked at them. "Hiro, Baymax… you're with me. The rest of you go help I-Rex and Zillo Beast."

"Aww, but I wanted to fight Godzilla!" Fred complained.

"We'll handle this." Hiro said, causing Fred to sigh in sadness before they took off to deal with male MUTO.

"I-I'll help you…" Suika said.

"Oh no, you stay down there, giant one." Baymax said. "I advise you to sit this battle out."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Utsuho said as Godzilla growled, glaring at Suika before turning to the Hell Raven. He'll deal with the Oni later. "Alright, big guy… let's get this show on the road!"

 **BGM: Light 'em Up (Fall Out Boy)**

Godzilla roared and then used his Atomic Breath, but the trio managed to dodge. Utsuho then unleashed more powerful Danmaku at him while Baymax launched one of his fists at him, hitting Godzilla squarely in the nose, not doing any good but it was enough for Godzilla to run over and attempted to chomp down on him, but the two dodged.

"Blazing Star: Planetary Revolution!" Utsuho called out as Godzilla quickly glared at her and then tried to grab her, but she flew back and shot more Danmaku at him while Baymax flew behind him as Hiro noticed something on the back of Godzilla's neck.

"What the…?" Hiro wondered, seeing something glowing.

Godzilla used his Atomic Breath on the two of them, but they dodged as Utsuho flew over and punched him in the head before flying back before he could eat her and then proceeded to punch her and claw her, but it wasn't doing him any good since Utsuho, Baymax and Hiro were _smaller_ than what he's used to.

"Hey! I bet you can't hit me with your big clumsy hands!" Utsuho taunted, causing Godzilla to growl and proceeding to hit her, but once again she was dodging. "HELL'S TOKAMAK!"

"Hey!" Hiro called out to Utsuho. "There's something glowing on the back of his neck!"

"Glowing?" Utsuho asked before her eyes widened. "Those bastards…" She growled and then contacted everyone in her ear piece. "Guys! Godzilla's acting like the bad guy because someone _brainwashed_ him!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Isaac's voice called out.

"I thought there was something off about him… but I was too busy being scared to notice." Shotaro said.

"Good to know… can you get him back to normal?" Captain America asked, who was in a train while dealing with Ultron.

"I can try." Utsuho nodded. "Suika! We need your help with something!"

"Got it!" Suika nodded as she got back up. Godzilla roared and attempted to whack them with his tail, but they dodged while Suika grabbed a hold of it as she slammed it down into the water. She then ran forward and punched him in the face while Utsuho aimed her third leg at Godzilla.

"SUBTERRANEAN SUN!" She yelled, as Godzilla got a face full of it as he roared in pain over this and Baymax and Hiro landed on the back of his neck.

"Alright, time to get this off of you!" He said, as he tried to pry the thing off of him with the help of Baymax until he ordered Baymax to punch the device, which he did…and that completely shattered it as it soon fell into the water below.

Godzilla groaned as he held on to his head, looking around before turning his head and then Suika used an uppercut to knock him down right after the two got off of the humongous lizard, as the huge Kaiju stumbled around before falling to the ground, unconscious… crushing many cars in the process. Luckily, they were evacuated.

The male MUTO roared as they turned around to see the others not doing so hot. "We could use some help here!" Tomago exclaimed and then Suika ran forward as she jumped into the air and landed right on top of the male MUTO, crushing him. She picked him up…and threw him into the water, stomping on him several times before finishing him off by crushing his head with her foot as his entire body went limp.

 **End BGM**

"You know, usually these fights happen in Japan, not in South Korea." Wasabi pointed out.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Suika asked as she shrunk back down to normal size as she leaned on a surprisingly undamaged lightpole. "Man…that wore me out…" She muttered as I-Rex and Zillo Beast shrunk down to their smaller selves and joining Suika and the others joined her.

"Hmm…" Utsuho looked at the unconscious Godzilla and flew over. "Something about you…"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

A derailed train was soon slowing down after Ultron killed the driver and it soon came to a stop thanks to Wanda while Pietro had to stop to catch his breath after saving many passengers. "I'm fine, I just need to take a a minute…" Pietro muttered as Captain America and the others walked over to them…while Kaguya and Abigail seemed to be missing. It turns out the two aided Natasha to get the cradle to Barton, but the three were kidnapped by Ultron right when Barton got a hold of it, and then Captain America told him to go back to the Avengers Tower since he had the Cradle.

And right now, Dark Pit and Youske weren't exactly thrilled with Captain America at the moment. In fact, Laxus and Magnus had to knock out Dark Pit and Youske from before they tried to kill the guy.

"I'm very tempted not to give you one." Captain America said.

"The Cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asked.

"Stark will take care of it."

"…No, he won't."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Stark's not crazy."

"He will do anything to make things right!"

He looked at her before turning away. "Stark… come in. Stark! Anyone on comms?" He asked but no one answered. _This doesn't make sense, Utsuho could communicate with us easily._

"Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?" Wanda asked.

"One question, how in the hell are we going to restore power in this city? Things just shut themselves down as soon as that bug creature." Laxus said.

"Another thing. What do we do with the lizard?" Raven asked, referring to Godzilla who was now getting up, but he was just sitting there, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He's tame now, isn't he?" A voice asked through the communicator as it came from Shotaro. "I suggest you keep him. He'd be a powerful ally."

"I agree with my brother." Tohka said.

"Alright, I guess we'll have Godzilla on our side." Captain America said as they walked to where Godzilla's at…where they noticed Utsuho gently petting the back of Godzilla's neck.

"…She's…bonding with the lizard." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Why do I have this feeling Utsuho is going to adopt this Godzilla?" Starfire asked.

"Well…that's gonna be an interesting pet to keep." Laxus said.

* * *

 _At the Avenger's Tower…_

"Anything on Nat and the other two?" Banner asked.

"We haven't heard, but we know they're alive… otherwise Ultron would rub it in our faces." Tony replied as the others tried to open up the Cradle, but it wasn't doing them any good.

"This is sealed tight." Clint said.

"We're gonna need a crowbar." Pit muttered.

"Actually, we're gonna need to access the program and break it down from the pin." Banner said, attempting to stop the angel from trying to damage it.

Stark turned to Barton. "Any chance Natasha might leave you a message, outside the internet, old-school spy stuff?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah." Clint nodded. "I'll find her." He said while walking downstairs.

"I could work on tissue degeneration. If you could fry whatever operational system Cho implanted." Banner said.

"Yeah, about that…" Stark said as Banner looked at him before realizing something.

"No!"

"You have to trust me."

"Kinda don't!"

"Did I miss something?" Vito asked.

"Our ally, the guy who was trying to protect the nuclear codes?" Stark aimed a tablet at nothing and then some certain AI came up. "I've found him."

"Hello, Doctor Banner." It was none other than J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Well, I'll be darned…" Cid said quietly.

"Hello, Docto Banner." J.A.R.V.I.S. greeted. "And hello, Heroes of Light."

"Ultron didn't go after J.A.R.V.I.S. because he was angry, he attacked him because he was scared of what he can do. So J.A.R.V.I.S. went underground, scattering and dumped his memory, but not his protocols. He didn't even know he was in there until I pieced him together."

"So you want _me_ to help _you_ put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing?"

"No, of course not! I want to help _you_ put J.A.R.V.I.S. into this thing!" He said, as Banner just looked at him. "We're out of ideas here. You know Bio-organics better than anyone."

"And you just assume J.A.R.V.I.S.'s operational matrix will beat Ultron's?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. _has_ been beating him from the inside without him knowing it. This is the opportunity! We can create Ultron's perfect self without the homicidal glitches he _thinks_ are his winning personality. We have to."

"I believe it's worth a go." J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up.

"…I'm in a loop!" Banner exclaimed. "I'm caught in a time loop, this is _exactly_ where it all went wrong!"

 _Someone's lost it._ Deadpool thought.

"I know, I know…" Stark calmed Banner down. "I know what everyone's going to say, but they've already seen it." He put his hand on his shoulder. "We're mad scientists. We're monsters, buddy. We gotta own it, mixed in!" He said as Banner looked away, not sure if it's a good idea. "It's not a loop."

"Alright, let's start this up." Flare said and then suddenly, J.A.R.V.I.S. started fading away.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Flame asked.

Tony's eyes widened. "No, it's not! J.A.R.V.I.S., what's going on?"

"I… I have no idea! It feels like something is preventing me from going in there…!" He exclaimed before he disappeared.

"This isn't good… someone's hacking the computer over here!" Nitori exclaimed. "We're losing him… something's hijacking him!"

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed as Jiminy hopped over to the computer.

"This is just like the time in Disney Castle several years ago." He said as they all looked at him. "It's a long story, but I have a feeling we'll get some answers if some of us go into the datascape."

"Data…what?" Isaac asked.

"Never mind. We need to rescue J.A.R.V.I.S. before we lose him forever." Jiminy said.

"The cricket's right. We need to go in there and get him back… but I don't know how to go inside a computer." Stark said.

"Leave everything to me." Nitori said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"There we go, a portal into the datascape. Some of us will have to go in there." Nitori said.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"I'll go in there." Isaac said. "Going inside a computer of all things might be interesting."

"Oh what the heck, I'll go too." Nan said.

"Count me as well." Said Professor Jacob.

"I'll go!" Rose cheered.

"So will I." Maria Jr. said.

"Eh, why not?" Flare grinned.

"If she's going, I'm going." Flame said.

"I'll go too." Iris said.

Shotaro looked at Tohka. "Shall we?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm sending some people your way." Buru's voice called to them before a gap opened up as they looked to see the Big Hero 6 themselves.

"THE BIG HERO 6?!" The Wielders, Deadpool and Worldwalker yelled.

"And if they're going, count us in!" A voice called out as they saw Kirito and the SAO group walking forward.

"Where did they come from?" Banner asked.

"It's a long story, but we'll go with you the datascape." Asuna said.

"I've connected this computer to the computer at the Citadel where you can all communicate with the other mechanics." Nitori said.

"More friends to interact with, interesting." Stark chuckled.

"Let's go get him back!" Klein exclaimed as they all ran in and the portal closed behind them…but not before I-Rex, Gringott, Buckbeak and Dragon Rex going in as it turns out, I-Rex wanted to be with Gringott again after taking down Godzilla.

 **End BGM**

"I've turned it off so we can conserve power on it." Nitori said.

"Excellent idea." Tony said as they noticed a flash on Stark's computer as they saw Jiminy's journal in the computer. "That's odd, where did that come from?"

"Who knows?" Jiminy asked. "Fellas, are you seeing this at the other side too?"

"We most definitely are." Bulma said.

"This is very…weird." Nepgear said.

"And yet… interesting at the same time." E. Gadd chuckled.

* * *

 _With the three captives…_

The three of them woke up, wondering where they were. "I wasn't sure you three would wake up." Ultron said. "I hoped you would, I wanted to show you three… I don't have anyone else…" The three tried to get up, looking at Ultron. "I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them… boom! The end. Start again."

The three glared at him. "The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new, I was meant to be _beautiful_ , the world would've looked to the sky and saw hope, seeing mercy. Instead, they look up to see horror, because of you three." He walked over to them. "You've wounded me, I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, what doesn't kill me-"

Suddenly, he was ripped to shreds and was replaced by a bigger, more threatening Ultron, know as Ultimate Ultron."-Just makes me stronger." He said, horrifying the three, forcing them to back up in horror into the cage as he locked them in and then walked away.

A few beeps were heard, but to Ultron it sounded like "You do realize that they're trying to recover J.A.R.V.I.S., correct?"

"I am well aware of that ever since you have arrived to help, Metal Sonic." He said as he turned his head as Metal Sonic walked forward. He then changes to his Neo Metal Sonic Form.

"Indeed. The heroes will fall." Ultron heard Metal Sonic say. Metal Sonic could only communicate with beeps, so only fellow machines and a few humans could understand him.

"Right." Ultron nodded. "Just one question; what did you add in Stark's computer?"

"Let's just say I've added something that will prevent anyone from getting him back."

* * *

 **Usually, i'm not affected by feelsy scenes, but when it involves a cute sad child... then i'm affected. T-T**

 **Deadpool: Do I detect a Re:Coded mini-arc?**

 **You most certainly do!**


	105. Into the Datascape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Crossing Field (Sword Art Online)**

The opening begins with data falling up the screen and then the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears.

 _Mitometeita okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni_

The scene then shows Isaac leaning on a wall, saddened and looking at Rose who was in a seriously depressed state.

 _Kowagatteita ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu_

It soon cuts to Sabrina and Sora looking into the sky and looking behind them to see the group as they both have a small smile on their faces

 _Ikutsu mo no sora wo egaita koko wa kitto_

Next it shows Riku reaching out in the sky in a datafied Traverse Town before putting his hand down and sighing before something opens up underneath him as he falls into it.

 _Hakanai kokoro midashite_

Isaac, Flare and Rose reaching out to him with Sabrina and Sora, but Riku suddenly disappears.

 _Yume de takaku tonda_

It then shows Sinon, Wyvern, Gryphon, Fred, and Agil running over and taking down Bowser with Mario and Luigi.

 _Karada wa donna fuan matotte mo furiharatteiku_

A Hydra is shown destroying the Smash Mansion as the Smashers are desperately trying to destroy it while Hades is watching this with a smirk. However this Hades seems different.

 _Nemoru chiisa na omoi hirogaridashite_

It then cuts to two Neo Darksides as everyone is running towards them with determined looks on their faces.

 _Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba_

Next are images of Tron, Quorra, Sam, and Kevin as they're ready to help.

 _Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta_

It then shows the Master Control Program and in front of him are Sark, CLU, and the Hostile Program, before it cuts to Luxord and a datafied Larxene and Marluxia.

 _Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de_

Now we see everyone looking at J.A.R.V.I.S. after destroying everyone, as he looks grateful... if he had a face, that is.

 _I wanna always be with you_

It then shows Rose with a sad look on her face, crying her eyes out... until a hand gently touches her shoulder.

 _I'll give you everything I have_

It then ends with her looking behind her to see Sabrina smiling at her and hugging her tightly, not letting go as Rose returns the hug, still crying.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

A portal opened up on the island and then everyone walked out. "Wait, are we back on the islands?" Isaac asked.

"It seems like we are." Nan nodded.

"Why are we back home?" Flare asked. "Guys, do you know why?"

"We really don't know why." Nitori's voice said.

"This is confusing for all of us. I always thought insides of computers would be…well, not this." Tails said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Tony muttered.

"Damned Heartless!" A voice called out.

"Who was that?" Flame asked.

"I recognize that voice anywhere." Isaac grinned as they took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Byte Bashing (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Honestly, I've never seen these Heartless before!" said what looked to be a younger Sabrina. "Have you?"

"Not really." nodded a younger Sora, looking at a group Magnum Loaders, Strafers and Devastators. "I think I would've preferred the bugs. At least they weren't this powerful!"

Sabrina sweatdropped. "Yeah, uh… come back to me when you're not dealing with a bunch of Danger Bugs!"

Sora looked at her. "You dealt with an army of those at one point?"

"Oh BELIEVE me, it was annoying!" Sabrina growled before using Strike Raid on the Strafers while a Devastator shot them both, but Sora used Reflega to bounce it back.

"THUNDER!" He yelled, taking out a couple of Strafers and a Magnum Loader before he got ran over, and then Sabrina used Sonic Blade to finish off several of them.

"That should be the last of them." Sabrina said, not realizing she missed as a Magnum Loader snuck over and attempted to run her over.

"SABRINA, LOOK OUT!" Sora yelled, as he pushed her out of the way… until suddenly someone slashed through the Heartless to defeat it. That someone turned out to be Isaac.

 **End BGM**

"You guys okay?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded as she got up. "But who are you?"

"Huh?" Isaac tilted his head. "Very funny, mom."

"Mom?" Sabrina looked completely confused. "I don't remember even becoming a mother."

"And I don't recall becoming an uncle." Sora said.

"But, you're my mother…" Isaac said.

"Um, you must be confusing me for someo-"

"Mommy!" A voice called out as Sabrina turned around and Rose tackled her, hugging her tightly. "Mommy, I've missed you so much!"

"…Something's not right here." Nan said.

"What do you mean?" Flare asked.

"It's them, but… don't they look… younger and shorter?" Nan asked. "I can definitely tell Sora's younger because… well, look at him. I don't recall seeing his hair that completely spiky."

Flare took a look and her eyes widened. "You mean… that's NOT my real dad or my aunt?!"

"'I'm afraid not." Nan sighed.

"Who's going to break it to Rose and Isaac?" Flame wondered.

"Oh my god… Rose…" Asuna teared up just thinking about it.

"Um…who are you?" Sabrina asked as Rose looked up at her in surprise.

"Mommy, what are you talking about? I'm your daughter and big brother Isaac is your son!"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sora exclaimed. "I don't recall THIS happening! Did Riku take a sudden interest in you?!"

"No. We're just good friends is all." Sabrina said and looked down at Rose. "Um, this is awkward…" She muttered and knelt down. "I'm…not your mother."

"What?" Rose looked at her. "But... you're my mommy, right?"

"Sorry, but, I don't even recall ever meeting you guys."

"Someone needs to break it to them… but, I don't think I have the heart to say it." Nan muttered.

"None of us do." Lizbeth sighed.

"Rose…" Maria Jr. looked at her sadly.

"Um, fellas?" Jiminy's voice called out to them. "The Sabrina and Sora in the datascape have no memory of meeting all of you. In fact, they're not real… they're just made out of data."

Isaac's eyes widened. "What?!"

 _Not real. Data._ The words hit Rose like a truck. "Y-you're…not real…?!"

"'Fraid not." Sabrina, or Data Sabrina, said. "Sorry."

 **BGM: Sagitta Lummis (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Tears formed in Rose's eyes, and if one had completely good ears, they could hear her heart just completely shattering over the news. A happy reunion…was no reunion. "Th-this c-can't… it just can't…!" Rose said as Data Sabrina looked at her in guilt. "Where's my real mommy?! Where is she?!"

"Rose…" Isaac looked at her as he walked over to her, but then Tohka walked forward and knelt down near her, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think she's here in the datascape." She said, as Rose started crying loudly as she turned around and hugged Tohka tightly.

"I want her back! I miss her so much!"

"The real Sabrina...? What happened to her?" Data Sabrina wondered as Isaac whispered in her ear. "Oh my god…" Her eyes widened in horror and then told it to her data brother.

"…That is messed up in so many ways…" Data Sora said.

"This turned into a downer real quick…" Fred muttered as Baymax walked over to the crying Rose who was being hugged by Tohka.

"I can tell you're hurting." Baymax said and then several faces appeared on his belly. "On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?"

"…An eleven…" Rose sobbed.

"Oh dear." Baymax said. "I know just the treatment for this." He said. "A big hug." He then hugged Rose as they were joined by the others while the two data siblings stood there awkwardly.

"I suddenly feel like a huge jerk…" Data Sabrina said.

"You could've played along." Data Sora told her.

"I could've… but I imagine her pain would be worse if I told her I wasn't really her mother and I was lying to her all this time. I couldn't do that to this…uh…I don't know how old she is, but I bet she's really young."

"Understandable." Data Sora nodded. "So, uh… why are these guys in the datascape anyway?" He asked as Shotaro explained the situation. "Recovering a lost A.I. and he's somewhere deep in the datascape?"

"I don't recall seeing an A.I. here… but I bet-" Data Sabrina noticed something in the corner of her eye. "Who's there?!" She asked, summoning her Keyblade as the others looked.

 **End BGM**

What they saw before them was a man in an organization cloak…but he had a hood on. _Riku?_ Data Sora thought.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked, summoning his Keyblade. "Answer me!"

The figure said nothing, but instead… he pointed behind them as they turned their heads to see a dark swirling cloud above them as it was also getting dark. "What the hell is that?!" Iris asked.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I don't know… but I'm not liking it!" Nan exclaimed as they heard heavy footsteps approaching as they turned around to see the Ice Colossus approaching them… and then on the other side, Darkside rose from the ground.

"SERIOUSLY?! When will he ever give up?!" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, but this big guy over here… I've never seen him before." Data Sabrina said as she noticed the figure gone. "Okay, anyone want to help me take this bad boy on?" She asked as Isaac, Flare, Flame, Nan, Iris, Kirito, Asuna and Suguha stepped up. "Alright, Sora… you and the others take on Darkside!"

"Right!" Data Sora nodded as he took off with the others to deal with him.

"Let's do this!" Nan exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Ice Colossus roared as he attempted to stomp on them, but they quickly dodged his movements with ease. "Yo, iceberg! You need to warm up!" Nan exclaimed as he used Triple Firaga along with Isaac, Flare and Data Sabrina while Flame used Mach Tornado.

"I'll cut you down to size!" Kirito exclaimed, in his GGO appearance as he started slashing the legs before he jumped back as Asuna flew up and started slashing the face with Leafa.

Ice Colossus roared and unleashed icicles at them, but Nan used Reflega and then Isaac decided to go into his Kamen Rider Darkspine appearance and then proceeded to unleash a powerful fire attack that sent Ice Colossus on his knees. "What's the matter big guy? You look you're about to melt!" Darkspine taunted as he was also being shot at by Iris's Chaos Staff.

Ice Colossus growled as he attempted to stomp on them but they avoided it. The Wielders then unleashed another Firaga attack and then Flame slashed through Ice Colossus to cut him in half as he tried to crawl to them, but unfortunately for him, Kirito jumped up and slashed his head off to eliminate him.

 **End BGM**

"I can't help but notice that you turned into a girl." Data Sabrina told Kirito.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Kirito said, changing back to himself watching Darkside fall to the ground.

"Honestly, it's like he's getting worse over time." Data Sora said.

"Tell me about it." Klein nodded as Tohka looked at Rose.

"You feeling okay?" She asked.

"…Not really…" Rose muttered, still saddened and then suddenly the whole place rumbled as one by one, they were getting sucked into the dark portal in the sky.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nan yelled.

"SOMEONE GRAB ON TO SOMETHING! HURRY!" Isaac yelled...but it was too late, they were sucked into the dark portal.

* * *

 _Back in the real world…_

"Guys? Guys!" Tony tried to call out to them. "We've lost them!"

"In that weird dark portal no less!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Can any of you guys track them?" Tony asked.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Nitori exclaimed.

"I'm not finding them anywhere." Cyborg muttered. "How about you guys on the other side?"

"I'm not seeing them anywhere. Do you think we lost them for good?" Cecile asked.

"I hope not. I don't know what I'd do if I lost Rose." Nepgear said.

"Wait a minute, hang on! I'm picking up on something!" Donatello exclaimed. "Wait, no… just something involving a journal."

"There are more hurts than the one that you have just undone?" Felix read. "…I don't get it."

"I'm not sure what to think about that." Lloyd said.

"I'll have to ask Mickey. Judging by the look on his face, it looks like he knows something." Bulma said and then they heard something.

"Aha! We found them!" E. Gadd exclaimed.

"Why are they in Traverse Town?" Nitori wondered.

"This is getting weirder by the second…" Banner muttered.

* * *

 _Back in the datascape…_

 **BGM: Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Ugh… my achin'…" Nan got up. "Why are we in Traverse Town?"

"I'm guessing this is a data Traverse Town." Isaac walked to him.

"Really… you don't say!"

"Where is everyone?"

"I don't know. But it looks like it's me, you, Sora, Honey Lemon and Silica."

"And it seems we're in the First District." Silica said as they walked around.

"Let's see… when I was first here with my sister, we had to find Donald's three nephews." Data Sora said as he peeked into Cid's shop to see the three just goofing around. "Okay, good… they're still here." He said as he closed the doors. "We just need to find your friends."

"This town's kinda big though. How are we going to find them?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I know my way around this place." Data Sora said. "Come on."

"Right!" Isaac nodded as they took off.

* * *

 _In the second district…_

"Rose! Roooose! Where are you?" Maria Jr. called out to her and then saw Asuna, Yui, Sinon, Tomago, Fred, Wasabi, Flame and Iris flying down. "Did you find her?"

"We've looked everywhere in this district, but we can't find her." Sinon said.

"Then she's either in a building or in another area." Tomago said as they heard the doors opening from an apartment building as Flare walked out.

"She's not in the apartments." Flare said.

"Or the Gizmo shop for that matter." A voice said as they saw Tohka. "Where could she be? I'm getting worried…"

* * *

 _Third District…_

I-Rex walked around with Gringott, Buckbeack and Dragon Rex as they looked around the area. Buckbeak smelled something as he flew over in an alleyway and saw an unconscious Hiro, Baymax, Data Sabrina, Shotaro, Kirito, Agil, Suguha, Yuuki, and Klein as they went over to them and gently nudged them.

"Ugh…" Hiro got up and rubbed his head and saw the creatures. "Hey…"

Baymax got up and looked around. "It appears that everyone is trying to find us… but I am not detecting Rose anywhere."

"Rose… so that's her name…" Data Sabrina said.

"I hope we can find her soon. I'm getting worried." Yuuki said. "I don't like seeing the little one depressed."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Fountain Plaza…_

Rose was all by herself in front of the fountain, in a fetal position. "Why did I come here… she's not my mommy… she's not real…" She sobbed.

"Who's not real?" A woman's voice asked as Rose looked up to see a certain blonde woman in an Organization cloak.

"My mother…" She muttered and looked up at the woman. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The woman chuckled. "I'm Larxene." She said as she knelt down. "What are you blubbering about anyway?"

"I came into the datascape… and saw my mommy… but she really isn't my mommy… she's made out of data… she's not real…"

 _Datascape…_ The word went through Larxene's skull. _A part of me wants to tell her that I'm part of this as well… but I think I should have some fun with her._ She thought, turning out to just being a datafied Larxene.

"So, your mother isn't real?"

"She is… I know she really is!"

"But you just said she isn't." Data Larxene replied. "Who's to say that you're just a fake too? For all we know, you could just be a figment of someone's imagination."

"I'm…what?!"

Data Larxene hid a smirk. "That's right. You're not real… you weren't even real to begin with."

"No… I'm real! I have a beating heart! As long as my heart is still beating, then I'm real!"

"It could be a fake heart." Data Larxene said. "Do you have any other family?"

"Big brother Isaac…"

"Isaac… who's to say that he's your brother? He could've dreamt you up, turning you into something. Face it, you're not real… you're just a creation made from your brother."

Rose's eyes widened in horror. "What?!"

 _Heh, this will shatter her spirits completely!_ Data Larxene thought, unaware of something on a rooftop, a lone figure watching this.

 _You son of a bitch…_ The figure thought before taking off.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Okay, so we're reunited… but where's Rose?" Isaac asked.

"I have no idea." Maria Jr. said, getting really worried.

"ROSE! ROOOOOOOSE!" Klein called out to him. "HEY LITTLE GIRL, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"ROOOOOSE!" Yuuki yelled and then the dark figure landed in front of them.

"You again!" Isaac exclaimed, but the dark figure put his hand up and taking his hood off to reveal Riku, or at least his data counterpart. "Dad?!"

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm not your dad… I'm made out of data. Sorry."

"Oh…" Isaac sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Data Sabrina asked.

"I saw something horrifying." Data Riku said. "I found Rose."

"You did?!" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, but she's with someone named Larxene."

"Larxene?" Flare asked.

"I don't know who that is… but the name makes me want to kill something." Isaac said.

"I don't blame you. She's a manipulative bitch… and she's manipulating Rose."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"She's in the Fountain Plaza. We have to hurry!" Data Riku said, opening a portal. "We can get there a lot faster if we go in here."

"Right." Data Sabrina nodded and they ran into the portal.

 **End BGM**

 _Back with the two…_

"All of your friends? They're in on it." Data Larxene said. "Face it, they don't REALLY love you. They're just faking it."

"No… that can't be true…! Am I… am I really just a fake?!"

"Yep, but I can turn you into something else. A real girl."

Rose looked at Data Larxene. "Real…? How?"

"Well, you see. I was thi-" A Keyblade hit her on the head. "OW!"

"Huh?!"

"That's enough out of you!" Isaac's voice called out as Data Larxene turned around and saw them.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here." Data Larxene smirked. "If it isn't the Zeroes of Light." She said. "You're a bit too late showing up for the party. I already have her not believing in herself any more."

"What did you say to her?! TELL ME!" Isaac yelled, sounding very upset.

"Why don't you listen to the little one yourself?"

"Rose, what did she say to you?" Isaac asked.

Rose said nothing, but her fists clenched. "Am I really…who I am?" She finally spoke. "Am I just…a figment of your imagination? Am I not real?! Am I just a creation made by my big brother… IF HE EVEN IS MY BROTHER?! DO YOU ALL THINK I'M JUST A FAKE?!"

Isaac's eye twitched. "You son of a bitch…" He glared at Data Larxene who laughed evilly.

"Oh, this is just rich!" Data Larxene exclaimed.

"You… I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Isaac yelled and he ran forward.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Do you really think that's a smart move?" Data Larxene asked as he quickly slashed her, but she dodged quickly and kicked him up in the air. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled, unleashing a barrage of lightning bolts as he yelled in agony over this and fell to the ground.

"Isaac!" Nan exclaimed.

"Well, this has been fun… but I'll take this little girl somewhere far away from you." Data Larxene said as she opened up a portal. "And just so you won't get in my way…" She snapped her fingers and then Guard Armor and Opposite Armor landed on the ground. "Kill them." She ordered.

"Rose!" Maria Jr. called out to her, but Rose turned around, looking at her with tears in her eyes as Data Larxene led her into the dark portal.

"ROSE!" Isaac screamed out her name, but no answer.

"We need to take out Guard Armor and this other guy!" Data Riku exclaimed. "Dammit, I hope she doesn't harm her any further!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"You sure know how to manipulate someone." A voice said as Data Larxene turned her head to see Marluxia, or Data Marluxia, walking out.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, you know me." Data Larxene chuckled. "Not only am I the Savage Nymph, I'm also one hell of a manipulator." She said, looking down at Rose who looked like she just lost the light in her eyes.

"Indeed." Data Marluxia nodded. "We should be heading back to Castle Oblivion."

"Why don't we have a little fun with them first?" Data Larxene smirked. "Look where we are… we're in the data Mushroom Kingdom." She said. "I say, let's have some fun!"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking either manipulating the evil tyrant… or…" She turned her head. "We go for the green mustache fella. What do you say?"

"I say we manipulate the green boy."

"Fine by me." Data Larxene said. "Hehehe, the heroes won't know what hit them." She walked away. "Watch her." She ordered and walked to Toad Town.

"Very well." Data Marluxia nodded and knelt down to Rose. "Rose, we will help you become who you truly are."

"You really think so?" She asked, looking at him with her tear stained face.

"Yes. We have a lot of work to do."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Traverse Town…_

The two armored Heartless fell to the ground in defeat as everyone was panting. "Where are they? I want to get my sister back now!" Isaac exclaimed.

"We'll get her back… I know we will." Data Riku said and pulled up a screen. "They're not too far… they're in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"We need to hurry before they do any more damage to her." Wyvern growled as Data Riku opened up a portal and they all ran into it, closing the portal behind them.

* * *

 **I swear, I got a bit evil when I was writing the Traverse Town part.**

 **Deadpool: Really! You don't say!**

 **Oh, hush.**


	106. Data Mushroom Kingdom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

"I just want to go in there and tear Larxene into shreds." Tristina growled.

"How do you think we feel?" Kai asked. "Who in the HELL goes and manipulates a five year old?!"

"It could've been worse." Rei said as they all looked at her. "She could've manipulated the other kids as well."

"Oh god, she's right…" Aya muttered. "But still, manipulating a five year old is totally unforgivable."

"Why would she manipulate Rose?" Pit wondered.

"Because little kids are always the first target for predators." Eiki explains. "Like that data Larxene."

"I just hope they save her in time before they do more damage." Maria sighed. "…Hey, what's going on in the screen over there?" She asked as they looked to see an image of Riku walking along the destruction of Destiny Islands. They saw a robed Ansem asking Riku something as he turned around with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell…?" Alicia wondered.

"What did we just see?" Flash asked.

"It's simple." Deadpool spoke up. "What we saw was a younger version of Riku back in the day way before all of you were born. He was manipulated by a man named Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Luckily, Sora, Sabrina and their friends put a stop to him."

"Wow, that must've been pretty intense." Kai said.

"Indeed."

"Hmm…I can't help but shake the feeling like we're being watched." Julia said. "Like…" She summoned her Keyblade. "We have company."

"You're probably just being paranoid." Banner said.

"Actually, she's not." Nitori pointed out, summoning a spell card. "Look out the window." She said as they turned around to see a window being shattered. What now stood before them was the Grim Reaper, Blizzard Lord and the Volcanic Lord Heartless.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Heartless coming in!" Kai exclaimed.

Lelouch growled. "Protect the Cradle! I have a feeling they're coming to destroy that and the portal to the datascape!" He exclaimed, going into his Iron Zero outfit.

"Right!" Nitori nodded as everyone else went to take care of the Heartless, but a hand poked her shoulder as she turned around. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Going to get Rose back. Would you mind turning it on?"

"Sure." Nitori nodded and turned it on as several people ran in and she closed it behind them. "Good luck." She said and then turned around with a spell card out, ready in case if the Heartless got too close.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the datascape…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They walked out of the portal as they looked around Toad Town. "Rose has got to be around here somewhere." Isaac said.

"She could be anywhere in Toad Town. We just need to locate Larxene, get Rose and find that A.I. you're looking for." Data Sabrina said as they then took off.

"Hmm? Sorry, I haven't seen what you're looking for." A Data Toad said.

"A little girl? You have to be more specific."

"Are you sure? The blonde woman I've seen here is the princess."

"I think I did see a little girl around here, but it could've been a small Toad."

"I wonder if Peach knows?" Data Sora wondered after asking the residents of Toad Town as they walked over to Peach's Castle…and then there was a sudden explosion.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh, that's just perfect…" Data Riku muttered under his breath as they saw a ship flying away.

"HAHAHAHA!" Bowser, or Data Bowser, lahghed. "LATER, MARIO!" He laughed.

"MAAAARIOOOO!" Peach, or Data Peach, screamed before they flew off to Bowser's Castle.

"If it's one thing, it's another." Nan sighed in annoyance as they ran into the castle to see Mario on his knees, panting, looking a bit injured.

 **End BGM**

"Mario, are you hurt?" Data Sabrina asked.

"I'm fine…" Data Mario nodded. "He just caught me by surprise though." He said as he looked at the others. "Who are these guys?"

"It's a long story." Isaac said. "But have you seen anyone by the name of Rose or Larxene?"

"I've never heard of them, actually."

Maria Jr. sighed. "I was afraid of that."

"Well, we just have to go looking." Flame said. "And I bet they're at Bowser's Castle."

"Right." Data Sabrina nodded as they took off, but not before running into Data Luigi. "Oh, Luigi!"

"Luigi! Where have you been?" Data Mario asked.

"Being scared out of my wits…" He sighed.

"Was it a ghost?" Yui asked.

"Pfft, riiiight… ghosts aren't real!" Fred said, but then saw a Polterpup, or in this case a datafied one, in Luigi's window.

"A ghost puppy! He's so cute!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Me and my big mouth…"

"It wasn't a ghost. It was this lady with blonde hair. I don't know what she did, but it sounded like she was making me doubt myself." Data Luigi said.

"Oh great…" Flare sighed.

"Hopefully we don't have to worry about that. Let's go, Peach needs our help." Data Riku said as they nodded and took off to Bowser's Castle.

* * *

 _At Bowser's Castle…_

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheheh, this will hold you for a long time!" Data Bowser smirked.

"Can you just lock me up in chains instead to mix things up? This whole cage thing is getting old."

"What? I wouldn't do that! Locking people in chains is for the mentally insane villains…and I'm not mentally insane!"

"You blew up a portion of my castle! How is THAT not mentally insane?!"

"…I have my reasons." He said, causing Data Peach to sweatdrop. "Shouldn't you be screaming for Mario right about now?"

"I already did that and I don't want to throw out my voice."

Now it was Data Bowser's turn to sweatdrop at this. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Well, listen to me, Peachy girl… you're not getting your chains. You should learn to be quiet!"

"How about you should learn to stop kidnapping Peach?" A voice asked as they turned to see the group.

"Oh joy, if it isn't the stinker Bros and the Keyblade dorks… who are the others?"

"We're going to kick your ass!" Nan exclaimed. _And hopefully find Rose._

Data Bowser smirked. "That's what you think." He said, snapping his fingers, and then suddenly Trickmaster and Crimson Prankster landed near Bowser.

"Oh boy…" Data Sabrina said.

"We can take them all on." Flare said.

"I'll take on Bowser!" Yuuki said as she walked forward, along with Sinon, Agil, Fred, Data Mario, Data Luigi, Wyvern and Gryphon who had henshined and holding new weapons.

In Wyvern's hands was the Wyvcalibur, a sword with a blue medieval styled blade that was coming out of the mouth of the dark violet Wyvern headed hilt which had a small horn on the nose, two additional horns going back on the head, and a glowing orb in the center that was the same shade of blue as the blade. The handle looked to be covered in gold scales.

Gryphon was holding the Gryphon Spear, a double bladed spear with the blade on each side looking like a white (left) and black (right) feather. The blades seem to be held by a bird talons, and the metal pole of the spear seems to have a spiral pattern.

"We'll take on the Heartless." Isaac said as the others got ready.

 **BGM: Never Let Up! (Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Data Bowser roared and then breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged while Fred breathed fire on his own. Sinon shot arrows in her ALO appearance, but Bowser hid in his shell to knock the arrows away and then rolled over to the group, and then quickly jumped up and punched Yuuki down when she tried to jump over him.

"You little…" Yuuki growled as she quickly slashed him as he clashed with his claws. He grabbed a hold of her and smirked, but the Data Mario Bros jumped up and hammered him on the head, dazing him long enough for Sinon to shoot him down with her arrows.

Data Bowser recovered as he breathed fire again, only for Fred to breathe fire again as the two clashed as Wyvern and Gryphon ran over and slashed him to slash him away. Data Bowser decided to Bowser Bomb them, which he did, but they jumped back as Data Mario grabbed a hold of his tail and spun him around.

"THIS IS GETTING OOOOOLD!" He yelled.

"And locking Peach in cages isn't?" Data Mario asked, letting him go as he slammed into a wall as he got up, completely dazed as Yuuki quickly ran over and slashed through him, knocking him down.

"Alright, time for you to take a nice hot bath!" Yuuki exclaimed, dragging him by the tail and swinging him into the lava pool near them as she walked away.

"The dude has a lava pool?! What kind of a sicko is he?!" Fred asked.

"The same sicko who keeps locking Peach into the cage." Data Mario said as Wyvern and Gryphon slashed the cage open to free Peach, and then the Trickmaster and Crimson Prankster fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing.

 **End BGM**

"Three, two, one." Data Sabrina counted as they saw a hand coming out of the lava and then Bowser crawled out of the lava, grumbling to himself.

"You've got to be kidding me. How's that even possible?!" Fred asked.

"It's Bowser. He always lives through that." Data Riku said.

"You kinda get used to it after being thrown in the lava one too many times." Data Bowser growled, glaring at his nemesis.

"Alright, we've beaten you. Now where's Rose?!" Isaac demanded.

"Who?"

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Data Bowser said. "All I know is that I just kidnapped Peach and called up some Heartless to dispose of you. I don't know this 'Rose' you speak of. She's not here in this castle."

"But, if she's not here, then where is she?" Data Riku wondered, only to suddenly hear Data Luigi scream. They turned around to see Data Larxene grabbing a hold of him and running out.

"Luigi!" Data Mario exclaimed.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Isaac yelled as they quickly ran after her, and even Data Bowser was following them and then as soon as they got out, they saw darkness pouring out of him.

"No!" Data Riku exclaimed.

"Yes!" Data Larxene smirked. "Your poor Luigi friend doesn't like being number two all the time. He hates being player two and he's always been jealous of Mario. So, I decided to have some fun with him."

"He'd never say those things!" Data Mario exclaimed.

"Sure, sure… if that's what you want to believe." She said. "Alright, Mr. L… show 'em what you got!"

"Mr. L?" Data Sora asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Data Sabrina said, seeing the darkness transform Luigi into Mr. L.

Data Bowser growled. "No one picks on Green 'Stache but me! You're going to pay for that!"

"No, let me handle this. You get Luigi back to normal." Isaac ordered as he stepped towards Data Larxene, and joining him are Maria Jr. and Gryphon.

"Oh? You three are challenging me?" Data Larxene asked. "Very well then…" She quickly summoned her knives. "Let's see what you got!"

 **BGM: Lightning Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Isaac ran forward to slash Data Larxene, but she quickly blocked and threw her knives at the three, but they dodged. Maria Jr. went into Red Sister and unleashed a Blizzaga on her, but she disappeared and reappeared behind her as she kicked her away. "She's fast!" Isaac exclaimed.

"And quite deadly too!" Data Larxene smirked. "LIGHTNING!" She yelled, unleashing a barrage of lightning bolts at the three of them.

Gryphon tried to slash her away, but she jumped over and threw knives around her in a circle. Data Larxene snapped her fingers, unleashing a huge lightning bolt that hit Gryphon, causing sparks to erupt from her.

"Tohka!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine!" Gryphon winced as Red Sister screamed at Data Larxene, but she was too quick to get hit as she used an uppercut to knock her into the air and scissor kicked her down.

Red Sister glared at her and then used Strike Raid, but Data Larxene jumped out of the way and quickly slashed her several times, knocking her down before kicking Gryphon down. Isaac attempted to use Aerial Slam, but Data Larxene slashed the Keyblade off of him, much to his surprise.

"You're too slow!" She exclaimed and then quickly slashed him over and over as he yelled in pain and then she kicked him down. "Ha! You're just a bunch of losers!"

"Larxene… where's Rose? Tell me!"

"Rose? Oh, you mean that adorable little pipsqueak? Oh wait, she's not _adorable_ anymore." She smirked.

Isaac lightly gasped. "What… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Oh, let's just say me and a very good friend of mine is turning her into someone else. Someone for who she truly is!"

"I swear, if you touch her…"

"You'll do what? You can't even touch _me_ , so what good would it do if you can't even save your sister if you can't even harm me?" She asked. "The same goes for all of you!" She said and then turned to Isaac specifically. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind…IF I KILLED YOU RIGHT HERE!" She yelled, only to suddenly get shot in the shoulder. "AAAAAGH!"

"Huh?!"

 **End BGM**

"Alright, you bitch… what'd you do with our niece?" A familiar voice asked.

"Minene!" Isaac exclaimed.

"And us!" Yuno added as they were joined by Yuki, Nishijima, Mai and Makoto…and they weren't happy at all.

"Oh great, the cavalry is here…" Data Larxene muttered. "Lovely…" She then noticed in the corner of her eye that Data Luigi is back to normal. "Typical…"

"Where is she?" Yuno asked. "Where's Rose?"

"Would you like to know?" Data Larxene asked. "I'll tell you…" She opened up a portal. "She's somewhere…WHERE YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER!" She yelled and ran in.

"HEY!" Nishijima yelled.

"Dammit, she's getting away!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Not for long, she isn't." Data Riku said, opening a portal up. "Come on!" They all ran into the portal, leaving the Data Mario group behind.

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

"Man, those were the most annoying Heartless ever." Tristina said.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news...but I think we're locked in." Eggman said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous." Tony said as he walked to the doors. "We can't be locked in. We can easily-" He tried to open the door. "-Get...through..." He said as he shoved into the door several times. "...Yep, we're locked in."

"I wonder if Ultron decided to lock us in while we were dealing with the Heartless." Kai said.

"It's a possibility." Maria nodded.

"Technically, we're not totally locked in." Rei pointed out. "The window's broken."

"Okay, so someone would have to open the doors from the outside." Tony said.

"Leave that to me!" Aya said as she quickly flew out.

"Hmm..." Deadpool folded his arms. "I have a bad feeling that Rose is gonna be totally unrecognizable." He muttered. "Yo, Nitori! Fire it up!"

"What for?"

"I'm going in there! That Larxene chick won't know what hit her!" He smirked.

"Alright then." Nitori opened it up as he got in a running position.

"COMING THROOOOOOUGH!" He yelled and ran right through the portal and Nitori closed it behind him.

"Well, I guess we just wait some more until they get Rose and J.A.R.V.I.S. back." Vito said as they all nodded.

* * *

 **I was originally going to have Smash be with Mario, but then I thought i'd pull off a certain surprise in the Pokemon world. I DID replace Agrabah with the Pokemon world, after all. ;)**


	107. Titans in Smash?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Menu (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"Have any of you seen this woman named Larxene or a little girl named Rose?" Data Riku asked as soon as they got to the data Smash Mansion.

"I'm afraid I haven't." Data Zelda said. "Have any of you?" She asked as they all shook their heads.

"Well, they could be somewhere in this mansion. We just have to find them." Minene said as they nodded as they all split up while Data Sabrina told them the situation.

"Mama mia!" Data Mario exclaimed.

"That's unforgivable." Data Dark Pit said.

"You said it." Data Pit nodded.

"Wait a second…" Data Sora looked around. "Where's Ganondorf?"

"I haven't seen him lately." Data Zelda replied.

Data Sabrina sighed. "Just what is he up to this time?"

* * *

 _Outside…_

 **End BGM**

"So, this is the place, eh?"

"Yes, it is." Data Ganondorf nodded. "Together, we will eliminate the Smashers."

"We? Oh no no no, I think you got it all wrong. I will be taking over."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"I will not let you betray me like this!"

"Betray you? Oh, you naïve tyrant. It was your fault for trusting the Lord of the Dead." He smirked and the snapped his fingers. Data Ganondorf looked up…and then suddenly, Rock Titan's foot slammed down on top of him, crushing him…and when the foot lifted, Data Ganondorf was nothing more than a data trophy.

"Pain! Panic!"

"Yes, Lord Hades?"

"Let's give them something that they'll never forget! Destroy the Smash Mansion!"

* * *

 _Behind Hades…_

"Phil, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Assisting the Smashers?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go, Meg!"

* * *

 _Back at the Mansion…_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Iris screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE MY MOTHER AND FATHER DOING HERE?!"

"Mother?" Data Palutena asked.

"Father?" Data Pit asked.

"I don't recall seeing you two getting married." Dark Pit said. "Last time I checked, Palutena had a thing going on with Lucina."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Iris screamed as Shotaro overheard this.

"…Palutena and Lucina…?" He asked as his eyes lit up. _Can it be?! One of my favorite all-time ship is here?!_

"Someone seems exited~" Tohka said to Shotaro in a teasing manor. Tohka was aware of some of her brother's ships, and couldn't help but tease him at times.

"I-I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about." Shotaro stuttered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Yuno asked.

"NO! I-I mean, nope. There's nothing I'm hiding. It's not like I ship Pa-" Shotaro covered his mouth before he could blurt anything out.

"Probably best to leave it be for now." Tohka replied teasingly, causing Shotaro to face-palm in the process.

"Pika?" Data Pikachu turned around, his ears twitching. "Pika…" He growled, getting on all fours and electricity coming out of his cheeks.

"What's going on?" Isaac wondered.

"I don't know, Pikachu looks quite agitated all of a sudden." Nan said, summoning his Keyblade. "And I'm not liking this."

"He has every reason to be agitated." Data Lucario said. "We have company."

"Well, we might as well get ready." Yuki said, looking at Nishijima and the two girls as they nodded and henshined…and then suddenly, their was a huge explosion and a certain three-headed dog appeared, roaring at them.

 **BGM: The Deep End (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Is that Cerberus?!" Isaac asked.

"Yep, it certainly is!" Flare exclaimed.

"If Cerberus is here…then doesn't that mean _HE'S_ here too?" Nan asked.

"Well, only one way to find out." Isaac said as he, Flare, and Nan got ready… and joining them are Flame, Data Riku, Data Sabrina, Data Sora, Data Lucas, Data Cloud and Data Pit. The rest stayed back until they needed to jump into the action.

Cerberus roared and then got ran over to them. "PK FREEZE!" Data Lucas yelled, unleashing it on the three headed beast as Data Cloud closed his eyes, charging up his Limit Break while the Wielders ran over and slashed the heads.

Data Pit ran forward and then broke his bow in half as he quickly slashed the heads until Cerberus breathed fire on them, forcing them to dodge. Flame unleashed a Mach Tornado on him and then Data Riku got in a certain stance.

"IT'S OVER!" He yelled, unleashing a Dark Firaga as the two data siblings unleashed a Ragnarock, but as soon as it hit him, he jumped through the air and landed on the ground, creating a shockwave to knock them away.

"PK FIRE!"

"Alright, you mangy mutt…" Data Cloud growled, glowing a little. "Time to put you in your place!" He exclaimed, unleashing a more powerful Cross Slash that did tons of damage as Cerberus roared in pain, and then Data Sabrina ran over to finish him off, but suddenly the left and right heads attempted to bite down on her, but she jumped up and placed her hands on their heads while leaving the middle head getting ready to bite down.

"Mom, look out!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing!" She exclaimed as she jumped up as the two heads slammed together. She quickly used Zantetsuken on the middle head to knock it out and then she landed. _I'll be honest…I didn't think I had it in me…_ She thought as Cerberus weakly got up.

"I don't think so!" Data Pit said, as he threw over an X-Bomb. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as it lit up and exploded as Cerberus howled in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Where did that dog come from?" Data Lucas wondered.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling things are only about to get worse." Nan muttered, and then suddenly there was a crash from behind as they turned around to see the Rock Titan who roared at them.

 **BGM: The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Leave this rock guy to us!" Maria Jr. said, going into Red Sister as Data Ike, Iris, Hiro, Baymax, Data Captain Falcon and Wyvern joined her.

Red Sister quickly flew up and slashed the heads as it roared and punched her, but she flew around the fist and slashed the chest. Baymax punched the chest as well while down below, Data Ike and Wyvern were making quick work on the legs.

"Where the hell is Captain Falcon?!" Data Ike asked, using Eruption on him.

"I think I know…" Wyvern said as he turned his head to see him getting a good running start as he quickly jumped into the air.

"FALCON…PUNCH!" He yelled, punching Rock Titan down and he landed right on top of a flower garden.

"MY FLOWER GARDEN!" Data Peach screamed as Iris quickly shot Rock Titan up and then Red Sister transformed into Skull Grinder Heart as she quickly flew down and punched Rock Titan in the chest, hard enough for his chest to crack as she flew back up.

"Falcon!"

"Right!" He nodded as he ran up to the cracked spot while the others were busy trying to keep Rock Titan from getting back up. Data Captain Falcon quickly proceeded to Falcon Punch the spot over and over until when he Falcon Punched it once more… Rock Titan completely shattered.

 **End BGM**

"I'm suddenly getting a Boss Rush vibe to this." Nan said. "I don't know why, I just do."

"Well, I wonder what's coming next." Isaac wondered and then suddenly more explosions were heard and then a Behemoth and the Ice Titan came into the scene, causing more destruction to the Smash Mansion in the process.

 **BGM: Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"This guy again?!" Nan asked.

"We'll take Ice Breath on!" Isaac said as he, Nan, Flare, Flame, Kirito, Asuna, Suguha, Data Bowser, Data Roy, Data Charizard, and Data Ness got ready to fight.

"We'll take on the Behemoth!" Data Sabrina said as she, Data Sora, Data Riku, the Kamen Riders, the Big Hero Six, Lizbeth, Silica, Data Lucario and Data Rosalina took on the Behemoth.

"I'll cut you down to size again!" Kirito exclaimed, going into his GGO appearance and slashing him, but unlike Ice Colossus, Ice Titan wasn't going down so easily as he then breathed ice at them, forcing them to dodge as Ice Titan swung his hands around to knock them away.

Data Roy used Double-Edge Dance while Data Ness used PK Fire on him. Ice Titan growled and then placed his hands on the ground, and then launching icicles all around, as Nan and Isaac both used Reflega and they used Firaga.

Data Bowser roared and breathed fire at the gigantic Titan and then Flame used Mach Tornado before slashing through several times along with Asuna and Leafa as Data Charizard used Flamethrower.

Ice Titan stomped on the ground to cause ice pillars to rise up from the ground. They dodged, but one ice pillar knocked Flare into the air. "Flare!" Flame called out to her as he flew over and grabbed her before Ice Titan could kill her while Data Roy unleashed a fully charged Flare Blade.

"Thanks." Flare said as she used Triple Firaga at him as Ice Titan tried to knock them out of the sky while Kirito kept slashing through the legs, desperately trying to knock down the Ice Titan, but unlike the Ice Colossus, Ice Titan was frozen solid.

"Let's fire things up a little!" Isaac said. "BLAZIKEN!" He yelled, calling out his Pokemon and then Blaziken unleashed a Flamethrower with Data Charizard and then Data Roy unleashed another Flare Blade and Data Ness using PK Fire.

Ice Titan fell on both knees after being bombarded with a lot of Fire attacks, not looking like he can go on much longer. "Asuna!" Kirito called out to her.

"Right!" Asuna nodded as she went down to pick him up and when they were in range, she let go of Kirito as he quickly slashed through his neck and then landed near the fighters, but to their surprise, Ice Titan's head didn't come off.

"Seriously?!" Kirito asked.

"Is there anything to stop this Titan?!" Asuna exclaimed.

"You obviously…NEED MORE FIREPOWER!" A voice yelled and then a missile hit Ice Titan in the chest. They turned their heads to see Deadpool and he proceeded to keep shooting missiles until Ice Titan fell on his back, defeated.

 **End BGM**

"Nice timing." Nan said.

"Thanks." Deadpool chuckled. "Also, look who I ran into." He said as two familiar people…well, if you can count a goatman as a person, in front of them.

"Is that…Megara and Phil?!" Isaac asked.

"Hey." Meg greeted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice asked as they all turned to see Hades appearing. "If it isn't little Nutmeg and Phil."

"I knew it…" Nan growled.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Hey, now there's a good looking guy!" Hades exclaimed.

"…Oh for the love of…" Yukari facepalmed.

"Only you, Hades…" Palutena sighed.

"Hades…" Hercules growled. "Sarah, summon me to that world! I have a bone to pick with Hades!" He said and then he and Pegasus disappeared.

* * *

 _Back in the Datascape…_

"Well, I'm amazed the Smash Mansion is still standing after this." Hades said. "Pain! Panic! Are you sure you've got the bombs set up?!"

"You didn't say where to put them!" Pain called out.

"We just put them inside a dog house until we knew where to put them!" Panic exclaimed…and then they heard an explosion. "Uh, we may have lit them up by accident!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Hades yelled before sighing in annoyance. "You can't find good help these days…" He muttered. "Still, this Smash Mansion will soon be destroyed to the ground and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Excuse me." A voice said as Hades was poked on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, Hercules sucker punched him in the face, knocking him outside.

"Wonder Boy!" Meg exclaimed.

"Hey, you two!" Hercules greeted before running outside as they all joined him.

"Well, if it isn't Herc the Jerk…" Hades growled. "You've been a thorn in my side for too long, but now it's time to finish this once and for all!"

"I couldn't agree more." Hercules said, cracking his knuckles… and joining him were Minene, Yuno and Data Shulk.

"Heheh, I've always wondered what would happen if a god challenged another god to the death." Minene smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"You're a god?" Data Shulk asked.

"It's a long story." Yuno told him.

"Oh, by the way… you all left the mansion all alone. I'm pretty sure you forgot a monster." Hades said.

"Really , cause I'm pretty sure we defeated…them…all…" Nan's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

"You've seen the movie, right?"

"Duh. I don't get what you're talking about."

"How many multi-headed dragons are there?"

"Well there's…" Isaac's eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

"Are you guys talking about…"

An explosion cut off Flare and they turned around to see none other than the Hydra itself, only with one head.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"THE BLOOD THIRSTY HYDRA!" Hades yelled.

"Hail Hydra!" Deadpool exclaimed, but that only earned him glares by the Wielders. "What, too soon?"

"We'll take on the Hydra! You deal with Hades!" Data Sabrina told them as they nodded as they all got ready to battle.

The Hydra roared and then breathed fire at them, but they quickly avoided it as they quickly slashed the body. It looked at them all before biting down on Iris and Data Pit as they still kept attacking him, but the Hydra didn't seem too fazed being attacked by them as it bit down on Data Sora, but he jumped back before being bitten.

"Blasted Hydra!" Data Sora exclaimed while Data Sabrina jumped back and used Strike Raid to stun the head.

"This should do it!" Skull Grinder Heart exclaimed and then slashed through the head, destroying it.

"Piece of cake!" Yui and Fred grinned.

"I have a feeling it's not over yet." Data Zelda warned before the neck of the Hydra dug under ground and three heads popped up.

"You just HAD to say something!" Data Luigi exclaimed.

Behind them, Data Palutena and Meg handed something to Phil. "Is this enough to stun it?"

"It's perfect. We just need to get someone to execute it." Phil said as he and Deadpool looked around for the perfect one and then spotted Isaac jumping back from being bitten.

"HEY ISAAC!" Deadpool yelled.

"What?" Isaac called out to them.

"GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" The two of them yelled.

"Get up on the what?"

"GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" They repeated.

"Oh, gotcha." He nodded as he ran to the back of the Hydra...while the two knuckleheads kept repeating that line until Isaac got on the back.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Data Sabrina yelled.

"That's the most annoying thing of all time!" Data Pit said.

"If they said that one more time, I would've sniped them both!" Data Dark Pit growled.

"Here you go!" Deadpool threw a POW Block that Phil had and threw it to him. Isaac jumped up and slashed down as the POW Block landed on his back and knocked the daylights out of the three heads as Data Sora, Flare and Skull Grinder Heart got rid of the heads.

"Okay, is it dead now?" Data Luigi asked as the Hydra dug itself out of the hole...and a lot more heads grew out of its neck, causing him to pale up and faint.

"Nope, when you cut off a head of the Hydra, more will take its place." Phil pointed out.

"...You could've told us that earlier!" Fred exclaimed.

"I assumed you knew."

"What does it look like?!"

"Well, this just got more interesting." Kirito said.

The Hydra proceeded to breathe fire all over the place, leaving them little room to dodge as they proceeded to keep attacking.

"There has GOT to be a way to destroy this thing!" Nan exclaimed.

"We don't have anything big enough to crush it with!" Isaac said.

"Well, we just gotta go all out!" Flare said as they proceeded to keep attacking until they noticed a Smash Ball floating into the air. Data Kirby quickly destroyed it and then used Ultra Sword to make mince meat out of the Hydra and then slashed all of their heads off…and then he decided to cut the Hydra's body in half just for good measure.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's one way to get rid of a Hydra." Nan said.

"No kidding." Isaac nodded. "I wonder how the others are doing?" He wondered as they turned to see Data Shulk impaling Hades with his Monado.

"THIS…ISN'T…HAPPENING!" He yelled as Data Shulk removed the Monado as he jumped back and looked at the wounded God.

"It IS happening!" Hercules said as he pulled back his fist and punched the God in the face, knocking him down for the count.

"You know, he wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't say 'Feel the heat' all the time." Yuno said, putting her katana away.

"Don't forget 'I'm on fire!'." Minene added.

"Just you wait…Wonder boy… I'll be back… someday!" Hades exclaimed before fading away into data, turning out to just be a datafied Hades.

"Hmph, made of data, huh?" Hercules asked. "Fine by me."

"So, how are we going to get out of this data world?" Meg asked.

"Simple." Hercules smirked. "Yo, Yukari! Would you open a gap for us?" He asked as a gap opened up. "After you!" He said as Meg nodded as she walked in with Phil, Herc and Pegasus walking in.

"Well, I guess all we have to do now is rebuild." Data Mario said.

"Too bad we didn't find Rose." Maria Jr. sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find her in the next world." Data Riku said, opening up a portal as they all walked in…all except for Deadpool who grabbed Shotaro.

"I think we deserve a victory kiss, if you know what I mean." Deadpool said as he pointed towards Data Palutena and Data Lucina, who were in their own little world right now.

"Are you alright, Palutena?" Data Lucina asked.

"I am now that you're here." Data Palutena replied sweetly. Data Lucina smiled as the two looked at each other, slowly leaning in as Shotaro's eyes it up over this.

 _It's happening! It's happening!_

 _I knew he'd enjoy this._ Deadpool thought.

"Come here, you perverts!" Tohka grabbed them by the arm and threw them into the portal and jumped in after them.

* * *

 **BGM: Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"OOOF!" Shotaro faceplanted as he got up. "I was about to die with happiness over there, you killjoy!"

"There's better ways to go out than that, you know." Tohka said.

"Would have been worth it, though!" Deadpool got out.

"Well, I'm glad we're all here. Perhaps Rosa and N knows where they are." Data Sabrina said.

"I'll bet Light would perk up to see them if he came with us, even if they're just data copies." Isaac said.

"That's because he always sees his parents after we come back from worlds. Rose, on the other hand…" Nan sighed.

"True." Isaac nodded. "I was starting to wonder when she'd start missing mom and dad, and then it happens in the Avengers world."

"To be fair, that dream they had did a number on her." Tohka said. "I don't blame her, immortality must suck."

"Eh, you get used to it at times." Professor Jacob said as they kept walking until there was an explosion to catch their attention.

 **End BGM**

"What the hell was that?!" Flare asked.

"That can't be good." Data Riku said as they ran to the source of the explosion to see N coughing and then glaring at a ship in the air.

"GIVE ME BACK ROSA!" N yelled.

"This is what you get for leaving Team Plasma, my dear boy!" Ghetsis called out to him. "Take care!" He laughed and then took off.

"N!" Rosa called out.

"ROSA!" N yelled before growling. "I've failed…" He said before turning his head to see the others.

"Didn't we kill him before?" Data Sabrina wondered.

"We did, but I'm wondering how he came back alive." N, or Data N, muttered under his breath.

"So where do you think he's headed?" Data Sora asked.

"By my guess, he's headed to an island and wanting to summon the Forces of Nature Pokemon." Data N said. "He also has a mirror but he's also looking for Meloetta, but thankfully… we don't have Meloetta with us."

"Maria Jr's got a Meloetta." Flare said.

"And I don't plan on giving Meloetta to this… Ghetsis guy." Maria Jr. said. "Still, we need to get Rosa back." She said and then suddenly a Team Plasma member grabbed a hold of her.

"I gotcha!"

"HEY!" Isaac yelled, summoning his Keyblade.

"Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to harm your friend, would you?" The Plasma grunt smirked, forcing Isaac to stand down. "Anyway, I'm glad I overheard your conversation." He said. "And now, let the destruction…begin!" He exclaimed before throwing a flash bomb, and when the flash bomb disappeared…they were gone.

"NO!"

"Dammit!" Minene growled. "Now she's gone too!"

"We'll get her back! Let's go! I know where that island is." Data N said before calling out his Reshiram as they all took off.

* * *

 _At the island…_

"Well done. You've captured Meloetta and this little girl as well." Data Ghetsis smirked. "And now, let the ceremony begin!"

"Meloetta!" Maria Jr. called out to her Pokemon.

"Meloetta…?" Meloetta wondered, a bit scared.

"Let it begin." Ghetsis smirked as a mirror came down. "Now, sing!" He ordered as the whole place lit up and Meloetta screamed in pain before being forced to sing.

"No!" Data Rosa exclaimed, looking up at the sky as clouds were being formed.

"MELOETTA!" Maria Jr. yelled.

* * *

 _Far away from them…_

They landed on the island. "Does anyone else hear screaming?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah, it's coming from the center of the island!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Why am I experiencing déjà vu all of a sudden?" Nan wondered before they took off, but before they got to the center, they noticed a portal being opened and the Forces of Nature came down.

"This is about to get interesting." Deadpool said.

"Hear me, my three Pokemon! Awaken your true forms!" Data Ghetsis ordered as the mirror floated up and shined on them, changing them into their Therian forms. "Now, do what you have to do and eliminate anyone that gets in your way!" He ordered as they nodded, noticing the heroes and going down to them.

"You guys go deal with Ghetsis." Minene ordered. "We'll handle this." She said as she and Yuno got ready.

"Alright, let's go!" Isaac said as they took off, but Data Sabrina decided to stay and watch.

"You too!" Data Riku said, grabbing her arm and taking off.

"No fair! I wanted to watch a Pokemon throwdown!" Data Sabrina tried to protest, but Data Riku didn't want to hear it, much to her disappointment.

 **BGM: Vs. Legendary Pokemon (Pokemon Black/White)**

The three Pokemon landed and glared at the two as Minene called out Cobalion and Zapdos while Yuno called out Darkrai. "You ready?" Minene asked.

"Oh yeah." Yuno smirked.

"Cobalion, use Sacred Sword on Landorus! Zapdos, use Thunder on Tornadus!"

"Use Dark Pulse on Thundurus!" Yuno ordered.

"Dark!" Darkrai unleashed a Dark Pulse on Thundurus as it retaliated by using Thunder, but Darkrai avoided it and then used Double Team to confuse Thundurus.

"Landor…" Landorus growled and used Earthquake, but that didn't seem to do much damage to Cobalion as it retaliated with Close Combat, while Zapdos used Zap Cannon to deal a lot of damage to Tornadus who was attempting to use Hurricane on Cobalion.

"Discharge!" Minene ordered Zapdos. "Cobalion, use Swords Dance, then use Sacred Sword!"

The Forces of Nature looked at each other. "Tor! Tornadus!"

"Landor! Lan, Landorus!"

"Thundur!"

The three Pokemon nodded and then started surrounding them, attempting to gain the upper hand. "I don't think so." Yuno said. "Dark Void!" She ordered as Darkrai used Dark Void on all three of them as they suddenly grew sleepy and then fell asleep.

"Alright, let's finish this off! Sacred Sword! Zap Cannon!"

"DARK PULSE!"

The three Pokemon unleashed their attacks as the three Pokemon cried out in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"I never thought Pokemon battles would be such a thrill!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Right?!" Minene nodded as the two high fived and then put their Pokemon back. "Come on, let's go catch up with the others."

"Yeah." Yuno nodded as the two took off.

* * *

 _With the others…_

Data Ghetsis fell on his knees after the whole place fell apart and Data Rosa, Meloetta and Maria Jr. were freed. "It's over, Ghetsis." Data N said calmly. "You've lost."

"No…my boy…" Data Ghetsis got up, growling. "For I am just getting started." He said as he aimed his staff at them. "For I have a trick up my sleeve to dispose of you meddling pests…"

"Go on, do your worst!" Isaac challenged.

"Very well… PREPARE TO BE ELIMINA-AAAAAGH!" He yelled as a Keyblade suddenly impaled him from behind, shocking them all.

"Hmph…" A familiar voice said as Data Ghetsis was then kicked down as he disappeared into data. His assailant, was none other than Silver Sister.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"ROSE?!" They yelled.

"Hello…" She greeted.

"Please tell me she's back to her old self." Nan hoped.

"…She's not." Deadpool said. "Take a look at her eyes." He pointed to them. "You see those eyes? They're a total blank. Those bastards made her lose her light and I bet she lost her will to live a long time ago as well."

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled. "That's it… when I find Larxene, I am going TO MURDER HER!"

"You will not harm her…" Silver Sister said. "I will personally see to it that I will dispose the likes of you…" She said. "Now, what wants to go first?" She asked as they all got ready. "All of you? So be it…"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Silver Sister quickly flew over and slashed them, but they all dodged as Isaac ran over and attempted to slash her.

 _"Big Brother!"_

Isaac's eyes widened as he stopped short, giving Silver Sister the chance to use Aerial Slam on him to knock him away. "Dammit… I can't harm her!"

"I'll knock some sense into her!" Nan said as he ran over to her. "SOUL SURGE!" He yelled, having Chaos Arondight in his other hand. "CHAOS…"

 _"Uncle Nan, you're so awesome!"_

Nan froze. _Dammit, I forgot she called me uncle at one point!_ He thought, getting teary eyed and then Silver Sister used Triple Firaga to knock him away.

"ROSE!" Flare called out to her, attempting to get her back to normal as she aimed her Keyblade at her, as she was about to use Ragnarock.

 _"Cousin Flare!"_

Flare put her Keyblade down. "I can't do it…" She muttered as Silver Sister used Sonic Blade on her and then Kirito and Asuna ran over, getting ready to attack her.

 _"Uncle Kirito! Aunt Asuna! I love you guys!"_

Asuna teared up. "We…we can't…!"

"Dammit, there has GOT to be a better way!" Kirito growled, watching Maria Jr. going after Silver Sister.

"Rose! Stop this!" Maria Jr. ordered, going into Red Sister as she quickly used Strike Raid…or was about to when…

 _"You're the best big sister ever!"_

Red Sister stopped. _Rose…_

"Begone…" Silver Sister said, unleashing Ragnarock and hitting Maria Jr., blasting her away as Isaac and Flare caught her.

Wyvern and Gryphon ran towards Silver Sister who expected them to hesitate like the others, but to her and everyone else' surprise, they quickly slashed her away with their Wyvcalibur and Gryphon Spear.

"Hey, don't hurt my sister like that!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Well what do you want us to do, let _her_ hurt _us_?!" Gryphon shot back, blocking a strike from Silver Sister.

"There's got to be a better way!" Nan said.

"If there is, then think of it quickly!" Wyvern told then while kicking Silver Sister away.

"ROSE! LISTEN TO ME!" Isaac yelled. "I'M YOUR BROTHER! REMEMBER ALL THE TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER?!"

"…I have no brother." Silver Sister said, causing Isaac's eyes to widen, tears forming in his eyes.

"We need to reach out to her someway…" Flare said. "But how?!"

"I have no idea…" Isaac muttered.

"This will be the end of you…" Silver Sister said, aiming her Keyblade at the Riders.

"Dammit, there has to be a way, right?" Data Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure…" Data Riku muttered.

"Rose. That is enough for now." A voice suddenly said.

 **End BGM**

A portal opened up and then Data Marluxia walked out of the portal, but he wasn't alone.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hello, daddy…" Silver Sister greeted.

"DADDY?!" Everyone else yelled as Minene and Yuno soon rejoined them as Yuki brought them up to speed, their eyes widening in horror over this.

"You've manipulated her…so much that you've made her think that you're her FATHER?! WHO ARE YOU?!" Isaac yelled.

"I am Marluxia." Data Marluxia said. "A friend of Larxene."

"Who are the other two?" Nan asked. "I can tell one of them is a Heartless."

"Oh, who am I? I am Sark." The man replied. "And this Heartless is known as the Hostile Program."

"Rose, go back to Castle Oblivion. We'll handle things here." Data Marluxia smirked.

"Yes, daddy." Silver Sister nodded as she walked into the portal.

"She is ours now. There's nothing you humans can do about it." Sark taunted.

"You couldn't bring yourself to harm her. What good would it do if you can't harm a single individual?" Data Marluxia asked. "Face it, there's nothing you can do about it." He said before walking into the portal… but Sark and the Hostile Program decided to stay just a bit longer.

"Riku. Come with us." Sark ordered as the Hostile Program suddenly grabbed a hold of Data Riku.

"Wh-WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON…?!" Data Riku yelled.

"RIKU!" The Data siblings yelled.

"We'll be taking him with us." Sark said. "We'll make… good use of him." He chuckled before walking into the portal with the Hostile Program.

"Dammit, not again!" Data Sabrina growled.

"Again?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, this happened a long time ago…" Data Sora said. "Although last time it was Pete and Maleficent… and our Keyblades were destroyed."

"Luckily, we got them back but…still." Data Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at a Keyhole opening up. "I have a feeling he's at Hollow Bastion."

"You mean Radiant Garden." Kirito corrected.

"They renamed it?" Data Sabrina looked at him.

"It was its original name."

"…Well, whatever it is, we're still going over there!" She said as they quickly ran into the portal, leaving Data Rose and Data N behind.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the real world…_

"This is turning out to be quite interesting if I do say so myself." A voice said as they all turned around.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Let's just say I'm a friend passing through." He said, only to get weird looks. "Fine, fine… the name is Luxord."

"Luxord, interesting name." Banner said.

"Indeed." Luxord nodded. "I would've gotten here sooner, but let's say I picked up a friend along the way." He said as a hooded girl revealed herself from behind him. She is dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak giving her the appearance of another red hooded character from a certain fairy tale. On her back was a large red metal item of sorts.

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" Worldwalker, Hikari and Buru yelled.

The girl removed her hood to reveal her face. She has a cute look, has silver eyes with her black hair having a lightly red-streaked. "Hiya!"

"If you would be so kind to opening the portal to the datascape for us." Luxord requested as Nitori opened it up as the two walked into the portal before Nitori closed it.

"Now what are you three fangirling about?" Nitori asked.

"Well, have you ever seen this web show called RWBY?" Worldwalker asked.

* * *

 **So...how about that last episode of RWBY? T-T**


	108. Saving Data Riku and the Datascape

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Was Radiant Garden ever this creepy?" Flare asked after they came out of the portal.

"Back in the day, yes." Asuna nodded.

"Good to know." She nodded.

"Let's see, if I was my dad, where would I be?" Isaac wondered.

"Well, I don't think he's in the creepy castle. I'll be darned if he is in there with Rose." Fred said.

"Riku was in the castle last time." Data Sabrina said. "And I bet he's in there."

"Also, that Marluxia guy said Rose is in Castle Oblivion, so I doubt she's in here." Data Sora told him.

"I wonder what Castle Oblivion looks like." Flame wondered.

"Probably a creepy castle." Nan said.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded and then they walked into the castle, their weapons at the ready and taking out any Heartless that got in their way.

"How long have we been walking? It feels like it's been forever." Klein wondered.

"Well, this castle is huge… I'm pretty sure we'll find Riku." Kirito said as they kept walking. They walked through a door, but as soon as they walked through, a barrier appeared behind them, preventing them from escaping.

"We're probably in the right area." Agil said.

"Yeah." Yuno nodded.

"Guys!" Yui piped up and they looked to see Sark and the Hostile Program walking up to them.

 **End BGM**

"Tenacious little bugs!" Sark exclaimed. "Your time is up!" He got in a battle position along with the Heartless.

"Where's Riku?" Data Sabrina demanded.

"Like I should tell you, you sad excuse of data." Sark said. "Prepare for de-resolution!"

"…De-what? What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, what does it mean?" Maria Jr. asked.

"I think it's just computer slang for 'Prepare to die'." Nan said. "…If you could call it slang, that is."

"Okay?" They still didn't understand.

"We'll take on the red guy!" Isaac said as he, Nan, Flare, Flame, Minene, Yuno, Kirito and Asuna walked forward while the rest took on the Hostile Program, and then Sark summoned Strafers and Devastators.

 **BGM: Byte Bashing (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kirito and Asuna ran over to Sark to attack, but he jumped back and threw his disc at Asuna. She blocked while Flame flew over and slashed him. "Data transfer!" Sark declared, disappearing.

"Where'd he go?!" Flame asked.

"Over there!" Nan exclaimed, quickly going into Soul Surge and equipping into the Chaos Arondight, using Chaos Spear to hit Sark. Minene then appeared behind Sark and kicked him away while shooting him in the process.

"You little pests…!" Sark growled as he threw his disc directly at Minene, but she shot the disc which caused it to fly away and smack the Hostile Program behind. It turned around, only to get hit by a sword from Leafa while Data Sabrina used Ars Arcanum on Sark.

Sark growled. "Data transfer!" He exclaimed, appearing behind Nan and Isaac, punching and kicking the two while grabbing his disc, but then Flare used Aerial Slam on him and then Flame slashed through him. "Argh…!"

"This should do it!" Data Sora said, using Ragnarock to finish him off.

 **End BGM**

"That was it?" Minene asked.

"I was expecting a bigger challenge than that." Yuno admitted.

"Nothing but a big pushover." Nan sighed. "This is what happens when you monologue, you get your ass kicked easily."

"So true." Isaac nodded.

Sark weakly got up. "I'm not down… not yet…!"

"Oh for the LOVE of…" Nan aimed his Keyblade at him. "You'd better stay down if you know what's good for you!"

"I think that's quite enough." A voice said as they saw Data Riku walking forward.

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Riku!" Nan exclaimed.

"He's not himself…unfortunately." Data Sabrina sighed.

"Yes, you will soon be de-rezzed over this!" Sark said.

"Ah, put a lid on it." Minene said, pointing her gun at his head and shooting him without even looking.

"Wait, are we seriously going to-"

"Yes, we are." Data Sora answered before Isaac could finish his question.

"…If it's the only way to get him back to normal… then so be it." Isaac said. "We'll take it from here!" He said as he, Data Sabrina, Data Sora and Flare got ready to fight.

Data Riku pulled out Soul Eater and aimed it at them, then they quickly ran over and slashed him, but he blocked and jumped back. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, unleashing Dark Firaga on them, but Data Sabrina and Flare used Reflega and then Isaac used Blizzaga to knock him down, but he quickly recovered.

Data Riku then ran over and slashed Data Sora, but he blocked and he used Aerial Slam to knock him down. Flare used Sonic Blade along with Isaac to knock him into a wall. "Take this!" Data Sabrina exclaimed, unleashing Thundaga on him.

Data Riku growled. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled, causing the four to go wide eyed over this and they started dodging his Dark Aura attack and then Data Riku landed, making a shockwave to knock them all away, but the Data Siblings Aerial Recovered and used Strike Raid to knock him away.

Flare ran over, switching her Keyblade and going dual wield as she then slashed Data Riku up in the air and then used Blizzaga Pursuit, then using Ragnarock as Data Riku cried out in pain, and then when he got up, Data Sabrina used Eruption to blast him away, where Isaac dealt the final blow with Triple Blizzaga.

 **End BGM**

"Did that knock him into his senses?" Isaac hoped.

"I don't think it did." Yui said, walking forward after taking out the Hostile Program. "I'm detecting some sort of virus they put into him. If we don't get it out, we may lose him forever."

"I was afraid of that." Data Sabrina muttered.

"We've come this far, we're not going to lose him." Nan said as they all nodded. "So, how are we going to get him back?"

"Simple, we go inside of him." Data Sora said.

"…Repeat that, I don't think I quite caught that. Did you say GOING inside of him?!" Wyvern asked as his question was immediately answered when they all went into the Keyhole that was made as they found themselves inside Data Riku.

"…Okay, I'm not surprised you two would come and save me, but did you have to bring everyone here?" Data Riku wondered.

"They wanted to come with." Data Sabrina shrugged.

"Okay then…" Data Riku nodded. "Anyway, I think we might be in for something huge here."

"What do you mean? Those stupid bug creatures are back?" Data Sora asked.

"Thankfully no, but the Heartless that corrupted me… it installed some… interesting creatures inside of me."

"So, some sort of Trojan virus?" Flare asked.

"I guess you could say that. There's a lot of it going on in Destiny Islands, Traverse Town, Mushroom Kingdom and the Kalos region. Surprisingly, the Smash Mansion is left alone."

"So we just go in there and destroy the virus. Shouldn't be too difficult." Isaac said.

"I have a feeling it will be difficult." Deadpool muttered.

"I think we should split into groups here." Isaac suggested.

"Good idea. We'll go to Destiny Islands." Hiro said.

"We'll go deal with Traverse Town." Iris said as Wyvern and Gryphon nodded.

"We'll deal with the Mushroom Kingdom." Suguha said as everyone but Kirito, Asuna and Sinon nodded.

"We'll take on the Unova region." Yuki said as Nishijima, Mai and Makoto walked forward.

"And the rest of us will deal with whatever is in front of us." Data Sabrina said as the rest took off.

* * *

 _Destiny Islands…_

"So, what seems to be troubling this place?" Fred wondered.

"Probably something small like a tiny Heartless." Wasabi said.

"We got something coming up from the water!" Honey Lemon called out…and then suddenly, it was the Kraken from the Abyss Lord.

 **BGM: Swordland (Sword Art Online)**

"…DOES THAT LOOK TINY TO YOU?!" Tomago yelled at Wasabi.

Wasabi sweatdropped. "I was hoping it was!"

"Well, this got interesting." Hiro said, hopping on Baymax.

* * *

 _Traverse Town…_

"What kind of a bull is that?!" Iris asked.

"Illfang the Kobold Lord!" Gryphon called out.

"THAT'S THE MOST INSANE NAME FOR A BULL!"

"Here he comes!" Wyvern exclaimed.

* * *

 _Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Gleam Eyes!" Leafa exclaimed.

"Alright, time to kick this guys ass…again!" Klein exclaimed.

* * *

 _Kalos…_

"Fated Scythe?" Nishijima asked, transforming into Delta while Mai and Makoto henshined to the Riotroopers.

"Well, at least it's not the Skull Reaper, thank goodness." Yuki said, henshining into Ixa, .

* * *

 _Inside Riku…_

"It just HAD to be you!" Kirito growled. Their opponent turned out to be Death Gun, or at least his data counterpart.

"I see your wife is doing well. I thought for sure Sugou and I would've done a number on her."

"That was in the past!" Kirito said. "I'm not forgiving you for what you did to her!"

"Did I miss something?" Data Sabrina asked.

"It's a long story." Isaac said.

"Leave this bastard to me!" Kirito said.

"We'll take him on too." Asuna said as she and Sinon joined him.

"Got it!" Kirito nodded as the three of them got ready.

"So, we'll just watch… fine by me, I guess." Yuno shrugged.

Death Gu proceeded to shoot the trio, but they dodged as Kirito went into his GGO form and started shooting Death Gun along with Sinon. He dodged the bullets and ran forward, shooting down Asuna but she cartwheeled out of the way and quickly ran over, slashing him over and over and then slashing him up in the air, where Kirito jumped up into his ALO form and slashed him down, then going in his SAO form and going dual wield.

"Hmph, you think your dual wielding can take _me_ down?" Death Gun asked as he quickly shot him, but Kirito dodged as he ran forward and slashed through him, but he didn't get sliced in half surprisingly. "Hmph!" He aimed his gun at the surprised Kirito and shot him, but someone got in the way… Asuna.

"ASUNA!"

"I won't let you…hurt him…!"

"So you'd rather take your life to save another? Very well." Death Gun shot her in the knees as she fell on them and then shot her in the gut. "This last bullet will do the trick." He said, aiming at her head.

Kirito's eyes widened, flashing back to when Asuna sacrificed her life to save Kirito from Kayaba, and all the other times he nearly lost Asuna. "No…" Kirito clenched his fists. "NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN!" He yelled, glowing brightly.

"What the…?!" Sinon wondered.

"Oh, I know what this is." Yuno smirked.

"Do I detect major ass kicking? I do!" Deadpool exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Nan asked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

Kagura smirked. "You show him not to mess with your girl, Kirito!"

"Do it! KILL HIM!" Zessica yelled.

* * *

 _In the world…_

"What is going on?" Tony wondered.

"Let's just say Kirito is about to go all out on Death Gun." Pit grinned.

* * *

 _Back inside Data Riku…_

"What in the name of…?!"

"You remember this, don't you?" Kirito asked. "It's Sword Art Online Love… and I am going to make sure you'll pay!" He said.

"Do your worst!" He challenged, shooting Kirito, but he flew up in the air and slashed Death Gun over and over again as he dodged the oncoming bullets. He soon slashed him up in the air and then slashed him down, making a crater in the process.

Death Gun groaned as he weakly got up and then noticed his gun was missing. "What…?!"

"Looking for this?" Kirito asked, as he turned around and saw Kirito aiming Death Gun's gun at him as his eye's widened at this. "So long, Death Gun." He said, pulling the trigger and ending Death Gun's life as he disappeared into data. Kirito turned around to see Asuna getting patched up by Eirin as Sinon called her up while Kirito was brutally destroying Death Gun.

"Well, that was…something." Data Sabrina said while trying to figure out what just happened as Isaac had to wave his hand in Maria Jr's face to have her snap out of it.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Maria Jr. asked after snapping out of it.

"Sword Art Online Love." Yuno explained as she explain what happened during the events in Aquarion Evol, which resulted in some jawdrops at the explanation. "What?"

 **End BGM**

"That should do it." Eirin said.

"Thanks." Asuna smiled as Eirin nodded and walked back into the gap as it closed behind her.

"You feeling okay?" Kirito asked, changing back to normal.

"Yeah, I am now." Asuna said as the two embraced while also kissing.

"I wonder if the others are done." Isaac said as they walked forward to see the others as hot messes. "…What happened to you guys?"

"Sword Art Online bosses…" Yuuki muttered.

"I'm telling ya, I feel Gleam Eyes got twice as powerful." Klein muttered.

"We barely made it out alive at our end!" Fred said. "Who puts a gigantic sea creature on an island?! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"

"Tell me about it…" Wasabi sighed.

"On the bright side, we all made it out okay." Hiro said as Baymax nodded.

"Well, might as well get out of Riku now." Flare said as a keyhole opened up and they all got out and then the real Data Riku woke up.

"Thanks." Data Riku thanked them and then suddenly, the alarm sounded as they looked around. "What the…?"

"What's going on?" Nan asked.

"Someone is trying to destroy the datascape from the inside!" Data Riku exclaimed.

"What?!" Everyone but the Data Siblings exclaimed.

"We have to try to save the datascape…but how?" Data Riku wondered. "Last time, it was Maleficent, but… who is it this time?"

"Wait, this is Hollow Bastion, isn't it?" Yui asked. "If I recall correctly, is has a computer room that you easily access into ALO."

"ALO?" Data Sabrina tilted her head.

"Alfheim Online." Yui explained. "I bet we can go in there from the datascape and fix the problem!"

"That is the most genius idea ever. Let's do it!" Isaac said as they all nodded as they took off with the Data trio, Maria Jr, Iris, Shotaro, Tohka, and the Big Hero 6 following in curiosity.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Alright, I'm setting it up! We're all going into Alfheim!" Yui said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, we've done this all the time. No worries." Kirito said, completely unaware that Alfheim was unknowingly replaced with some other world as the laser activated and they were all hit by it, going inside… unaware of what world they were being transferred into it.

And that world…was Space Paranoids.

* * *

 **BGM: Space Paranoids (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Everyone started appearing in the world as they all looked around. "…You sure this is Alfheim? Because I don't remember it looking like this." Suguha pointed out.

"Did I bump something by accident?" Yui wondered.

"Or maybe it was hacked and it brought us to this place…whatever it may be." Data Riku said.

"It could be a possibility." Nan said as Yui started sulking.

"I hate it when my world gets hacked…" She muttered.

"Yeah, it's a whole nightmare to deal with…" Kirito said as Asuna nodded.

"Well, come on. We gotta find the one responsible for tearing down the datascape." Data Sabrina said as they nodded.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Tron! We can get rid of these users together!"

"Like I would just leave my friends like this!" Tron growled. "Kevin, Quorra! I could use some help here!"

"We're trying! These damn…whatever this thing is… it's giving us a hard time!" Kevin said.

"Sam! What about you?"

"In the same situation they are!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't believe there's two of them!"

Tron growled. "There's gotta be something that we can do…" He muttered when they heard footsteps behind them as they turn to see the heroes running up to them. "Ah, the cavalry showed up."

"Insignificant Users!"

"…Who in the hell is this?" Nan asked.

"I have no idea…" Isaac replied.

"Have you ever seen this old Disney movie called Tron?" Deadpool asked, only to get weird looks from him. "Am I the only one? Come on, people!"

"I haven't seen Tron, but I at least heard of it." Wyvern said.

"Same here." Gryphon added.

Data Sabrina turned her eyes from Tron and saw something. "Sora!"

"Yeah, I see 'em! Our Heartless are back for more!"

"We'll take them on!" Data Sabrina went to deal with hers while Data Sora went to deal with his.

"Two Neo Darksides... plus whatever this thing is…" Data Riku muttered.

"That thing is the Master Control Program. It's very ugly." Tron said as the MCP stopped spinning around and showed his ugly mug, causing everyone but Tron to scream or flinch from the sight.

"Sark! You've survived."

"Huh?!" Minene turned her head in surprise to see Sark alive and… not-so-well. "I shot him in the head, didn't I?"

"To be fair, you weren't looking." Yuno pointed out. "You most like grazed him and he just faked his death."

Minene looked down. "Dammit… so much for taking him out like a badass…" She muttered.

"Nnng… I will… derezz…all of you…!"

"You've done a number on him." Tron said.

"Sark!" The MCP caught his attention. "All my functions are now yours!" He said as Sark glowed brightly, looking like his old self again…except he got…bigger.

"Quite the big fella, ain't he?" Deadpool asked before unsheathing his katana as the four pets roared, getting ready to strike down the now humongous Sark.

"Well, this got into an interesting battle." Isaac said as they proceeded to take down Sark again.

* * *

 _With Data Sabrina and her Heartless…_

 **End BGM**

Neo Darkside fell to the ground, defeated as Data Sabrina panted. "Yeah, that's right… I just beat your ass again!" She exclaimed, only then it glowed brightly and transformed into herself, but it was more shadowy. "Bring it on, I can do this all day!"

 **BGM: Guardando Nel Buio (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sabrina's Heartless ran over and slashed her, but she blocked and then used Aerial Slam on her and then used Triple Firaga, but her Heartless rolled out of the way and used Strike Raid, but Data Sabrina blocked. "Not bad, you learned a thing or two!" She said, unleashing Ars Arcanum on her Heartless.

The Heartless Aerial Recovered and then used Thundaga, but Data Sabrina rolled out of the way and slashed it, using Triple Blizzaga to deal damage and then the Heartless used Aerial Slam on her.

"Not bad…" She said, wincing a little. "But this is where it ends!" She said. "D-BLIZZAGA!" She yelled, suddenly turning into a gigantic snowball and running the Heartless over several times before jumping out of the snowball and using Sonic Blade.

The Heartless got back up and glared at her before glowing and two more appeared. "You brought your friends back!" She said, cracking her knuckles. "Good, I have more of a challenge!" She smirked as the three of them surrounded her. "Oh, what am I ever going to do?" She asked before chuckling. "D-THUNDAGA!" She yelled, disappearing and electrifying the three of them before turning back to normal as she went for the real one.

Suddenly, one of the copies grabbed the other and swung her around before launching her and knocking straight into her, knocking her down. "OOOF!" She looked up and then saw the Heartless copy on her back. "GET OFF!" She yelled, shaking it off but then got kicked in the face and then slashed her away.

"Hmph…" Data Sabrina growled, wiping her mouth and then using Curaga. "That all you got?" She asked, using Strike Raid on all three of them, but they blocked it and then she jumped back. "EAT THIS!" She yelled, unleashing a Ragnarock… but then they used Reflega as it bounced back to her. "WHAT?!" She yelled, as it hit her as she screamed in agony.

The three of them glared at her as they then went back into one as it slowly walked over and aimed her Keyblade at her. _Isn't there… something I can do?_ She wondered. _All I got is the Zero/One Keyblade and…_ Her eyes widened. _Wait a second!_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Flashback to 18 years ago…_

 _"Hey, Nitori… I have a question."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"When you installed that program on that PS4 for my human self to control and then I used her Keyblades… can't you install those Keyblades for me to use in the datascape? It'd be more fun to use than this Zero/One Keyblade."_

 _Nitori smiled. "Sure!"_

 _"Thanks. At least it gives me more options." She said. "I'll gladly wait for them in the datascape."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Hey, how do you think she's holding up since Xehanort's been revived?"_

 _"Right now, she's stressed but I know she'll be ready to take on Xehanort."_

 _"Here's hoping."_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _End flashback_

 _How can I be so stupid? I can't believe I've forgotten about them!_ She thought, watching her Heartless self raising the Keyblade up to finish her once and for all. _What's that Keyblade she always uses these days? Was it… yes, it was!_

The Keyblade came down to strike her…but then suddenly another Keyblade blocked her from doing so, shocking the Heartless as it saw another Keyblade replacing the Zero/One Keyblade.

The Heart of Gensokyo.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"Surprised?" Data Sabrina smirked as she slashed the Heartless away. "Heheh, do you want to know something else?"

 _"Hey Nitori… can you also program me to dual wield? And those drive forms if possible?"_

The Strength of the Underworld appeared in her other hand. "I can dual wield!" She exclaimed as she ran over and slashed the Heartless several times before using Sonic Blade. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN KEEP UP!" She yelled, unleashing Dark Aura on it as the Heartless was struck several times before Data Sabrina landed on top of it, unleashing a shockwave to knock it into a wall.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Data Sabrina asked as the Heartless weakly got up, looking at her wondering where this new strength came from as she unleashed a powerful Ragnarock at it as it attempted to use Reflega, but it was too late, the Heartless got hit and caused a massive explosion.

Slowly, the Heartless turned into a weakened Neo Darkside as she ran over to it. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" She yelled as the Neo Darkside attempted to punch her, but she frontflipped over the punch and used Zantetsuken right through Neo Darkside's head, landing on her knee as the Neo Darkside roared before exploding.

"Sorry buddy… but you can't strike me down _this_ time." She smirked.

"Whoa…" Data Riku said, having seen the whole thing. _I think I'm in love…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Behind her…_

The MCP roared in pain before slowly starting to disappear forever while Data Sora's Heartless disappeared and then Sark groaned, shrinking back down to size. "T-Tron…! We would've made…a great team…!" He groaned.

"Oh, shut up!" He exclaimed and then threw his disc, hitting Sark right on the head and he fell to the ground, slowly de-rezzing from them.

"I can sense it… the datascape is safe." Yui said.

"Good, now let's get out of here." Nan said as they all nodded as Data Sabrina aimed Heart of Gensokyo at the Keyhole and fired.

"Is that…Heart of Gensokyo?" Isaac asked.

Data Sabrina grinned. "I'll tell you on the way." She said as they jumped into the keyhole, and Tron, Quorra, Kevin and Sam jumped in with them, getting out of the Space Paranoids.

 **BGM: Hollow Bastion**

"So Nitori did all of that 18 years ago during the Sticker Star incident?" Isaac asked.

"Well, more like right after Xehanort came back and I was heading back to the datascape, but… yeah." Data Sabrina nodded.

"If only Mickey and Nitori built a Sora robot, then I'd get _his_ Keyblades too." Data Sora sighed.

"Well, that's settled… but we still have to get Rose back." Isaac said. "But where do we go? What's this Castle Oblivion?"

"Well, you see… Castle Oblivion-"

"AGH!" Tron suddenly cut off Deadpool as they turned around to see someone knocking Tron out.

"CLU!" Quorra exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"I'll just be taking this along with me." CLU said. "If you want your friend back, then you will have to go to Castle Oblivion… or you'll never see Tron again… or that little Rose girl either." He said, opening up a portal and running in.

"HEY!" Isaac yelled.

"Give me back my sister!" Maria Jr. called out.

"I'm coming with you!" A voice told them as they turned to see Tristina running up to them. "I want to save Rose too."

"Let's go!" Data Riku said as he made a portal for Castle Oblivion and then they all ran in.

* * *

 **The final Re:Coded chapter is next!**

 **Then it's back to kicking Ultron's ass once more!**


	109. Chaos in Castle Oblivion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So this is Castle Oblivion?" Tristina asked.

"It's…well, creepy." Flare replied.

"Just wait until you see what's on the inside." Data Riku told them as they all walked in…to discover the inside was completely white.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Nan said.

"Okay, the designers got lazy if they think white would be very effective." Isaac said. "EVER HEARD OF MORE COLOR?!"

"Well, the only color I see is that door over there." Kirito said.

"Speaking of doors, I think we should close the door behind us." Quorra piped up.

"I think that's a good idea." Asuna nodded, but then they heard the door closing behind them. "Alright, thanks whoever did that."

"None of us even touched the door." Klein spoke up as Asuna turned around to see everyone still there.

"So, was it the wind?"

"I didn't hear any wind howling." Wyvern said.

"I think I know. It's a ghost!" Deadpool said.

Data Sabrina looked at Deadpool, giving him a look that read 'Really, dude?'

 **End BGM**

"I am no ghost." A voice said as they saw Data Marluxia standing in front of them. "I closed the door for you."

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You again!" Isaac growled. "Alright, you're going to pay for what you've done to Rose!"

Data Marluxia chuckled. "You might think getting your sister back is a good idea, but we've done so much for her that you obviously didn't. If you want to go save her, go right ahead. But be warned, as you progress through Castle Oblivion, you will begin to doubt yourselves and have you wonder if saving your sister is really worth it."

"SHUT UP!" Isaac yelled. "I am going to rescue my sister no matter what and there's nothing you can say that will slow me down!"

Data Marluxia chuckled. "Well, if you're ever so bold, then go right ahead. But be careful… there's something interesting about this place."

"And that would be?"

"Perhaps this will give you a hint. In this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion."

"That's got to be the most weirdest riddle I've ever heard in my life." Nan said.

"No kidding." Flare nodded.

Data Marluxia sighed. "Then perhaps this will do." He muttered. "Along the road lies something you need. However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you."

Kirito growled. "No way am I going to lose Asuna…"

"Just cut the riddle shit and tell me where Rose is at!"

"Ever impatient…" He muttered. "Fine, Rose is on the fourteenth floor. Let's see if you can manage to get there." He said, making a portal. "I'll be waiting." He said as he walked into the portal.

 **End BGM**

Isaac growled. "That no good little…!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"Isaac, wait!" Tristina called out to him as they quickly followed behind him, taking out any Heartless in the way. They got to the second floor… where Data Marluxia was waiting for them.

"YOU AGAIN?! You want to challenge us? I'll be happy to cut you down to size when I'm done with you!" Isaac exclaimed.

Data Marluxia chuckled as he summoned his scythe. "If you're just so eager to die, then so be it."

"A PINK scythe?!" Data Sora asked.

"First the pink hair and now a pink scythe… what's next, you decide to wear a pink outfit? That's too much pink, even for me!" Data Sabrina said.

Data Marluxia chuckled. "Now, shall we begin."

"HOLD IT!" A familiar voice said. "I want to try them out first."

Data Marluxia sighed. "Fine, but don't hold back." He warned as he made a portal and walked in…and then they saw the familiar red headed pyromaniac in front of them.

"Lea?!" Everyone but Wyvern, Gryphon, the Data trio, the Tron characters and the Big Hero 6 exclaimed.

"Lea? Heheheh, I don't think so. The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Must be made out of data." Flare said. "I'll take care of him."

"Actually, let me." Nan said, walking forward. "I've always wanted to take this guy on."

Data Axel chuckled. "So you want to challenge me? Fine by me… what's your name?"

"Nan."

"Well, nice to meet you, Nan. I'll be sure to remember it…" He snapped his fingers, causing a ring of fire to surround the two.

 **BGM: The 13th Struggle (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"…ONCE I'VE FINISHED KILLING YOU!"

"Hmph…" Nan said, completely unfazed. "SOUL SURGE!" He yelled, quickly summoning Chaos Arondight and Blaze's Lavatein.

"TWO?!" He yelled before spreading his arms out and summoning his chakrams, looking at Nan with his usual smirk.

"Bring it." Nan said.

"Come here, I'll make it all stop!" Data Axel exclaimed. "BURN, BABY!" He yelled, as the whole floor lit up on fire as the two quickly ran over and slashed each other, but then Data Axel went behind Nan. "GET BACK!" He yelled, throwing his chakrams at him while adding some fire into the mix, launching Nan into the air but he Aerial Recovered.

"You little…" He growled as he quickly slashed him over and over again before Data Axel jumped into the flames.

"Okay!" He exclaimed.

Nan looked around the flames, wondering where Data Axel might pop out. Soon Data Axel appeared behind him, sliding underneath him and tripping him up. "Ha ha!" He laughed and then jumped back into the flames.

"You fire headed bastard…" Nan growled as he closed his eyes, concentrating to where Data Axel might strike next and then he heard something. _Gotcha._ He thought. "CHAOS…BLAST!" He yelled, knocking Data Axel away.

"Impressive!" Data Axel smirked as they quickly slashed each other again but then Nan jumped back and slashed him up in the air, where he jumped up and slashed him, but Data Axel recovered and they both clashed into the air. Nan slashed him away and then launched himself from the flames and slashed Data Axel down to get rid of the flames on the ground, but the fire ring was still active.

"Gotcha now!" He exclaimed as he ran over and slashed him, but Data Axel smirked.

"You won't forget this!" Data Axel exclaimed, unleashing hell on Nan by throwing his chakrams at him over and over again. "GOT IT MEMORIZED?" He yelled, slamming his chakrams on the ground and unleashing some fire geysers to knock Nan into the air. "HAAAH… BURN BABY!" He yelled.

 _I gotta take this guy out quick!_ Nan thought as they still kept slashing each other until he did the same thing again to knock the flames out. "It's over!" He exclaimed, using Zantetsuken to strike down Data Axel, finishing the battle.

 **End BGM**

"Nnng…agh…" Data Axel groaned as Nan turned around to see the guy falling on his back. "It seems…like you're too strong for me…" He muttered as he started fading away as Nan's eyes widened at this before he disappeared.

"Shit… Maria's gonna kill me." Nan sighed.

"Possibly Aqua too." Flare said.

"Yeah…"

"Let's just go." Isaac said, going forward as Tristina looked at him in concern.

"Isaac…" She quietly said to herself.

"I hope he goes back to himself soon… otherwise, I'm gonna have to knock some sense into him." Nan said.

"Right." Flare nodded.

 _Rose, just hang in there a bit longer…_ Maria Jr. thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Thirteenth Discretion**

"Tch, it's just like Axel to get himself killed. He always does things reckless." Data Larxene said.

"Indeed." Data Marluxia said. "I wonder if we should get our daughter involved."

"You DO realize she's not _actually_ our daughter, right?"

Data Marluxia chuckled. "I know, but you just get so attached to her, know what I mean?"

Data Larxene nodded. "Totally." She smirked. "Perhaps I should take a crack at them next. It's not like anyone _else_ is going to take them on, right?"

"There's Lexaeus. He wanted to take them on next."

"Seriously? Fine…" Data Larxene sighed. "Hey, how's the big bucket of bolts doing over there?"

"It's going smoothly." CLU smirked. "They won't know what hit them."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Below…_

"Isaac, wait!" Nan called out and then stopped running, panting in the process, his hands on the knees. "Man… that guy can run!"

"God damn… I know he's determined… but… how long can that guy run?!" Flare asked, holding on to a wall.

"How many floors have we been up? Three? Four?"

"I've lost count after you took on Lea… or was it Axel? I can't remember…"

Maria Jr. collapsed on her knees. "G-give me a minute…! I've got littler legs than you…!"

"AAAAGH!" Isaac's voice screamed.

"Isaac!" Tristina called out.

"I'll go get him!" Data Riku said as he quickly ran off.

"Y-you go on ahead…. We-we'll catch up…!" Data Sabrina panted.

* * *

 _With Isaac…_

"A-agh…" Isaac groaned, looking at the towering Data Lexaeus in front of him. "Aeleus, why are you doing this…?!"

"I've told you… it's Lexaeus." He replied. "The reason why you can't lay a scratch on me is because you can't even think clearly. That will get you killed in battle." He said. "And now you're struggling to get up… This was your final mistake." He raised his Tomahawk in the air, ready to end Isaac's life.

"FIRE!" Data Riku's voice yelled, unleashing a Firaga from his Keyblade.

"Argh!" Data Lexaeus growled, glaring at Data Riku.

"D-dad! Get away from him! He's too strong!"

"Leave him to me, I'll take care of him."

"You will try, but you will fail." Data Lexaeus said.

 **BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Data Riku got ready while Data Lexaeus closed his eyes as a powerful aura surrounded him. _His power…I can feel it!_ He thought before running over and slashing him, but Data Lexaeus quickly slashed him away, sending him a few feet as he quickly used Triple Blizzaga.

Data Lexaeus jumped into the air. "RETURN TO THE EARTH!" He yelled and slammed his Tomahawk down on the ground, creating a huge shockwave and knocking the two together.

Isaac weakly got up, using Curaga on himself. "Dammit…"

"You know what I'm thinking?" Data Riku asked.

"Take him on together?"

"Exactly." He smirked as the two ran forward and slashed him, but then Data Lexaeus swung his Tomahawk to knock them away, but Isaac slid underneath and used Aerial Slam while Data Riku used Dark Firaga.

Data Lexaeus screamed in rage and built up more power as the two quickly attacked him and then he slammed his Tomahawk on the ground. Rock pillars suddenly rose up and the two were launched into the air and then he jumped up and slammed his weapon on Data Riku to make a crater.

"Dad!"

"I'm fine." Data Riku said, using Curaga on himself and then using Dark Aura on Data Lexaeus along with Isaac. They both slammed down and pushed him away as they both proceeded to slash the stunned Data Lexaeus and they both kept attacking him until he eventually fell on his knees.

"Man, it's like attacking a brick wall…"

"I know…" Data Riku nodded. "But still… HE'S FINISHED!" He yelled, quickly running forward.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" He yelled, getting up and slamming his Tomahawk right at Data Riku's gut, making him go flying up into the air and slammed right into the ceiling.

"NO!" Isaac yelled as Data Riku fell and landed on the floor, knocked out.

"You were too much trouble…" He muttered. "And now, I will do the same to you…" He said as he noticed darkness coming out of Isaac. "Hmm?"

"YOU… YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" He yelled as he screamed in rage and then quickly using Dark Aura on him, impaling him all over the place as Data Lexaeus tried to attack him, but it was no good, Isaac slashed right through him to finish him off…and then he dropped his Tomahawk.

 **End BGM**

"Y-you're darkness…" He groaned as he slowly turned around. "Th-that needs…to be k-kept in…check…" He said before disappearing into data.

Isaac glared at him as he then looked at Data Riku, but he wasn't moving. "Dad…" He quietly said, believe that he's dead. "Dammit… I'm going to tear this place DOWN!" He exclaimed and then took off, not realizing that Data Riku was getting up.

"Ow…" Data Riku muttered. "That went better in my head." He said. "…Isaac?" He looked around. "Oh no…"

"Where is he?" A voice asked as he turned to see the others.

"He went up ahead…but I can sense the darkness in him is getting out of hand."

"God dammit, not again…" Wyvern sighed. "We really need to get rid of that stuff."

"Isaac…" Tristina quietly said to herself as they quickly chased after him, but as soon as they kept running, a barrier prevented the SAO cast and Big Hero 6 from moving forward.

"What the hell?" Kirito asked.

"Hmph, it seems like you're the ones I'm facing." A voice said as they saw Data Zexion walking up to them.

"Ienzo!" Sinon exclaimed.

"It's Zexion." He muttered.

"…Right, we knew that." Kirito lied, sweatdropping before they got ready.

* * *

 _Up ahead…_

"OW!" Iris yelled, as she ran into a barrier. "What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Gryphon wondered as the rest turned around to see Data Vexen making his appearance.

"Even?" Flare asked.

"It's Vexen!" He growled.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, where's Tristina, Maria Jr, Nan and Wyvern?" Flame asked.

"Did they make it past?" Data Sabrina asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Gryphon nodded as they all got ready to take on Data Vexen.

* * *

 _Back with Isaac…_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'brother'." A voice said.

"That voice…" Isaac growled. "LARXENE!"

"Yep, you got that right." Data Larxene made her appearance. "Wow, your anger makes you look like your true self."

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!"

"Oh? Your sister? I'm sorry, she doesn't want to see you because quite honestly, YOU are not related to her. So why don't you just go piss off and let Rose be with her _real_ family?"

"YOU'RE… YOU'RE MADE OF FUCKING DATA! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE HER BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE HER REAL MOTHER?!"

"Everything in this datascape looks real, and to be honest? It feels like the real world… and your sweet little Rose thinks so. So again, she's perfectly happy with her dear sweet 'mother'."

"Say that again… I didn't quite catch that the first time..."

"Hmm? Oh, what was that? You want me to say it again? Fine by me. She's perfectly happy with her dear…sweet… _mother_."

"You're not her mother. Her mother's name is Sabrina… and don't you forget it!"

"Sabrina? Pfft, who'd want to be with a loser like her? Oh wait…"

Isaac growled, darkness was pouring out of his body. "Don't talk to my mother that way… I don't like it when people start trash talking my family…"

"HA! _WHAT_ family?! Your parents are made out of data in this world, who's to say that the real parents aren't your real parents either? They could've adopted you!"

"SHUT UP! I WAS BORN TO MY PARENTS…AND I WILL PERSONALLY FUCKING DESTROY YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

"Oh ho ho, go ahead and try." She summoned her knives. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you realize you're just a fake."

"I AM NOT A FAKE! I AM REAL! JUST LIKE MY SISTER!"

"Your sister is nothing more than a puppet. I'm her _real_ mother." She smirked. "In fact, she's not even real at all. You're just chasing _nothing_." She said, watching Isaac's darkness take full control of his body.

"LARXEEEEEEEEEEEEENE!" He screamed, and then he let out a demonic roar.

His Anti-Form has awakened. (Even though he's not Kamen Rider Darkspine at the moment.)

"Oh, this ought to be interesting." Data Larxene smirked. "Go ahead and try to take me down!"

 **BGM: Uncontrollable (Xenoblade Chronicles X)**

Anti-Isaac roared and then slashed Data Larxene, but she quickly jumped back and threw her knives at him. He slashed them away and then unleashed a powerful stream of darkness at Data Larxene, pinning her to a wall.

"Lucky hit…" She said, quickly disappearing and slashing him from behind, but Anti-Isaac turned around and grabbed her by the throat, slamming her down on the ground. "OOOF!" She grunted, then saw the the cold dark eyes "LIGHTNING!" She yelled, unleashing a lightning bolt on him. He grunted in pain and she kicked him off of her.

"Let's see if you can keep up!" She smirked, unleashing a lightning storm on him, but he quickly dodged the lightning bolts and slashed right through her, leaving behind a powerful explosion of darkness and leaves that sent her to a wall.

"AGH!" She yelled and then saw Anti-Isaac running to her. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she quickly cartwheeled out of the way as he punched the wall, leaving a hole in it. Her arms crackled with electricity and unleashed streams of lightning at him, but he countered that with a darkness stream as they both collided and made a huge explosion, covering the entire area in smoke.

"Where are you?!" Data Larxene asked, but she kept getting hit by Anti-Isaac and then slammed her into the ground, punching her in the skull several times before her whole body crackled, making him yelp and then jumped back as she got up.

"Alright, you're making me angry!" She exclaimed, splitting herself into clones. The five of them ganged up on him and beat him up, but Anti-Isaac let all of that anger out and creating a humongous shockwave that sent them to the walls, and then they merged back into one.

"D-Damn…!" She exclaimed. _I need to beat him quickly before he makes mince meat out of me!_ She thought as she unleashed a powerful lightning attack at him, but he jumped into the air and slashed through her, making another explosion as she fell to the ground.

"A-agh…" She groaned as she threw her knives at him, but he dodged them and kicked him to a wall. _I can't beat him…! What is this kid's deal?!_ She thought as she tried to run, but Anti-Isaac got in the way and used a powerful uppercut to knock her into the air.

Anti-Isaac walked close to her, ready to kill his prey once and for all. **"I'm done playing with you."** He said in a demonic voice as he quickly ran over…only to get struck by a wall made out of…cards?

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II [Episode Mix] (RWBY)**

"That was too close. Ruby, take it from here! I'll get Isaac back to his senses."

"Got it!"

 _That voice… Luxord?_ Data Larxene thought as she noticed the red hooded girl approaching her. The girl takes the item from her back which unfolds into giant red futuristic scythe. The weapon's frame was colored rose-red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. "Who are you?"

"Ruby Rose, at your service!" She grinned.

Data Larxene growled. "Don't think for a minute…that I'm gonna go easy on you!" She exclaimed, running over to her, but Ruby aimed her scythe at her and then it suddenly shot her down. "AGH! WHY KIND OF SCYTHE SHOOTS BULLETS?!"

"My scythe is also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby smiled.

"A-wha...?" Data Larxene did not understand.

Ruby cocks it, smiling. "It's also a gun."

"OH WHO CARES?!" She yelled, launching her knives at her, but Ruby slashed them away and then she disappeared. "What?!"

"Behind you!" Ruby slashed her away as she cried out in pain and then Data Larxene was shot several times. "Oh yeah!" She said.

 **"Spin!"**

"HEADS UP!" Ruby heard someone yell from behind her, so she quickly dodged and saw something red but was spinning too fast like a tornado for her to see clearly. This tornado flew right towards Data Larxene, going right through her like a drill. Data Larxene fell on her knees, disappearing into data soon after.

 **End BGM**

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby smiled and put her scythe on her back as it turned back to its original self. The red tornado that dealt the finishing blow on Data Larxene soon dissipated, revealing Kamen Rider Wyvern in a new form.

Wyvern's armored boots were now violet and looked like three toed clawed feet of a reptile. His body suit was light tan and still had the scales design. The upper torso armor was the same shade of violet as his boots, and the claws on the five fingered reptile clawed shoulder pads looked longer. The scale-like clawed gauntlets were orange, and the helmet was violet with white bug eyes, with a long horn on the forehead to go with the other long horns on the sides of the helmet. Going down from his head to his back was an orange spiked sail, and the teeth-like mouth guard was red. There were also metallic red wings with sharp edges attached to the arms.

This was Wyvern's Flight Form, and the red wings were the Wyvern Wings, weapons exclusive to Flight Form.

"Oh my god, look at those wings!" Ruby squealed, running up to Wyvern and inspecting his Wyvern Wings. Ruby Rose was a big weapon fanatic.

"While it is nice to meet you, isn't there another thing we have to take care of first?" Wyvern reminded Ruby.

"Oh right, sorry." Ruby apologized, rubbing the back of her head. "Luxord, how's he holding up?" she asked as the card wall disappeared to reveal a knocked out Isaac and Luxord.

"Back to his normal self after I hit him on the neck."

"That's good." She said, giving her cute adorable smile.

* * *

 _Up above…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion**

"Th-they… k-killed my mommy…" Silver Sister sobbed. "Why?! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"People can be truly heartless." Data Marluxia said. "But you know what? We'll avenge her together."

"Actually, all of us will." CLU said as someone walked up next to him. "I give you, the new Tron… or as he's now called: Rinzler."

"Rinzler…?" Data Marluxia raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?"

"I don't think it might catch on."

"Oh, but it will. Believe me."

"I kinda like it." Silver Sister smiled.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Data Marluxia said. "Alright, sweetheart, let's destroy them all."

"HA! _Sweetheart?!_ Don't make me laugh!"

"That voice…" Data Marluxia's eyes widened as a portal opened up and revealing Data Axel. "Axel?! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Dead? Please, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's faking my death." Data Axel said. "And this little façade is making me sick." He summoned his chakrams.

Data Marluxia growled. "Stay back, Rose. I'll take care of Axel."

"Okay, daddy."

"So, you want to tell her the truth or should I?" Data Axel asked.

"You won't be telling her _anything_. We've worked so hard on her, we're not going to lose any progress!"

"If you say so." Data Axel smirked. "Oh, I'm going to have a LOT of fun with you!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Down a few floors…_

"Isaac…" Tristina knelt down next to the knocked out Isaac.

"I'd be pissed off too if I was him, but I wouldn't go all out on him." Nan sighed.

"And we were doing so well…" Wyvern sighed.

"There are times when even a person with the purest of hearts to lose themselves in their own anger. He'll come back to his normal self."

"Had I known he'd get this bad, I would've found a way to get all of that darkness out of him." Wyvern muttered.

"Well, we can't get rid of his Darkspine Kamen Rider form now. It's kinda too late for that." Gryphon said. "And I still can't believe Ruby Rose is here."

"Who exactly is she?" Tristina asked.

"She's from RWBY." Wyvern answered.

"RWBY?"

"You people seriously need to start watching web shows." Gryphon facepalmed.

"I'm still new to this video stuff, but even I've seen RWBY." Iris added.

"What about Maria Jr?" Nan asked.

"You don't want to know." Flare said, motioning her head as Nan looked to see her knocked out on the ground while Yui, Baymax, Ruby and Klein were poking her.

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"She's fine." Yui said.

"Okay, that's good." Ruby smiled. "So, what are we going to do? We came to back you up to get J.A.R.V.I.S." She said. "And sticking with you forever." She added.

"Well, that's good. I suppose this Luxord guy is doing the same." Nan said.

"Yep." Luxord nodded.

Iris sighed. "I just want to get Rose back as soon as possible…" She muttered.

"She's really grown on you, hasn't she?" Tristina asked.

"Yeah." Iris replied. "To tell the truth, every time I look at Rose, I'm reminded of myself before I became what I am now. She's basically my light…along with my brother. Her light is incredibly strong that I just want to get her back and hug her tightly."

"I never expected _you_ of all people to change." Deadpool said. "I always thought you were just a heartless Demigoddess."

"I'm not heartless, just stubborn…but Rose, no, all of you are helping me becoming who I really was back in the day, and I thank you for that." She said. "Without any of you… I don't know who I am anymore." She said, as a tear ran down her cheek. "She doesn't realize she's helping me that I'm coming back to my old self… and I want to keep it that way."

"You're changing back to your old self, back to who you really were." Wyvern said. "Rose is kinda like therapy for you."

"In a way, yes." She nodded. "We need to get Rose back."

"And we will…" A voice said as they saw Isaac getting up, groaning. "Nothing will stop me… from getting Rose back…" He said, rubbing his head. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get so worked up."

"If it makes you feel any better, we were all getting agitated from what Marluxia said… but not as bad as you." Gryphon said. "That goes to show how much you really care about her."

"Right." He nodded as Tristina hugged him. He returned the hug soon after. "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"It's alright, we're all here for you." Tristina said, kissing him before they separated and looked at the stairway.

"Come on, let's go." Data Sabrina said. "We're close to getting Rose _and_ that A.I back." She grinned as they all took off.

* * *

 _Back upstairs…_

Silver Sister gasped. "Daddy! They're almost here!"

"Thanks…for…telling me!" Data Marluxia exclaimed, still in the heat of battle with Data Axel. (No pun intended)

"You think you can win? The heroes are almost here! Everyone here in Castle Oblivion is dead except for you! What makes you think you can win?"

Data Marluxia growled. "Enough of this!" He exclaimed, unleashing a shockwave from his scythe but Data Axel blocked with his chakrams as they continued battling until the door slammed open to reveal the heroes.

"Rose!" Maria Jr. called out to her.

"You will not interfere!" Silver Sister summoned her Keyblade. "I'll take care of all of you!" She exclaimed, quickly flying over. "HAAAAH! THIS IS THE END FOR-" She spotted Ruby. "-…You…?!" She asked before landing on the ground. "R-Ruby Rose?" She asked before clinging on to her head. "Nnng…! What's going…on…?!"

"You're remembering who you truly are." Isaac said. "You're my sister and there's nothing in the entire world that will make me think otherwise."

"B-but… I'm not real… I'm just a fake! Created by someone! You killed my mommy and you're going to do the same with my daddy!"

"Honey, they're not your real mom and dad." Minene knelt down. "We're your real family."

"No, you're not! You're lying!"

"Rose, sweetie…" Tristina knelt down to her. "You're real, and there's nothing in the world that will change who are you."

"Don't say that! I'm not real!"

 **BGM: Namine (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You're not real? If that's true, then so what?" Gryphon said. "Does that mean we wouldn't risk our lives searching for something that's not real; just a puppet; an A.I.; a figment of someone's imagination?! Of course we would! It doesn't matter if you're real or not, because you're important to us, and nothing would ever replace you!" Silver Sister looked shocked at that part.

"It's like the story of Pinocchio." Wyvern added. "Even though Pinocchio was a wooden marionette, Geppetto treated Pinocchio as his own son. Hell, Geppetto got swallowed by a monstrous dogfish, or whale in some cases, when he went to search for Pinocchio, cause that's how much he loved his son. And in the end they were reunited"

"It's just like in the old days when Xion believed she was a puppet and not real herself." Asuna told Silver Sister. "But Roxas, Xarina and Lea showed her for what she is… a real person. Larxene said those things to make you doubt yourself, making you think you're not real… but you're real. You're real to us."

"We saw you being born right before our eyes." Yuno said. "Like Asuna said, you're real…to all of us."

"See? There's a lot of people who care about you." Isaac knelt down. "Even I care about you. We all do…and there's nothing that can replace you. Not a thing."

Silver Sister looked at them all, not sure what to say… and then Isaac hugged her tightly, kissing her on the forehead and her eyes widened, gasping a little.

 _"Big brother!"_

 _"Mommy! Daddy!"_

 _"I want to be just like you when I'm older!"_

 _"Uncle Sora! Aunt Kairi!"_

 _"Aunt Minene! Aunt Yuno!"_

 _"Aunt Tristina!"_

 _"Cousin Flare!"_

 _"I love you!"_

 _"See? It's a picture of you and me together, because we're a family, mommy!"_

 _"There's nothing that will make me stop loving you! I love you!"_

 _"Aunt Minene? Will you read me a story?"_

 _"Mommy! Catch me!"_

 _"Big brother! Time to wake up, sleepyhead!"_

 _"Aunt Yuno! You're so awesome!"_

 _"Daddy, the monsters are scaring me! Make them go away!"_

All of the memories flooded back into Silver-…no… Rose's head. She had turned back to normal as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Mommy… daddy…big brother…!" She sobbed and looked at them. "M-my family…"

"And she's back to her old self." Nan smiled as Rose hugged Isaac tightly, crying nonstop as one by one, everyone started hugging her, including the data trio.

Rose looked up at Data Sabrina and Data Riku. "Mommy… daddy…" She said before frowning. "Oh… wrong people…"

"Don't say that." Data Sabrina smiled. "If your parents are the real Sabrina and Riku, then that should mean we're technically your parents too." She said.

"And uncle!" Data Sora chimed in.

Rose teared up, hugging the two. "Mommy…daddy!"

Data Sabrina smiled, stroking her head. "God, you're so adorable…"

 **End BGM**

"NO NO NO! THIS WAS NOT HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Data Marluxia yelled.

"Oh yeah? It's happening alright!" Data Axel said. "And you're going down!"

"That's what you think!" He exclaimed, and then noticing Ruby and Data Sabrina joining Data Axel.

"Hey, you took something from me… and I'm not happy." Data Sabrina said. "I think it's time to put you in your place."

"You deal with those three, we will deal with them!" CLU exclaimed as he and Rinzler walked forward as everyone else got ready.

"Sora, get Rose to safety." Data Riku ordered.

"Huh? Why? She has a Keyblade too!"

"Just do it! I can tell she's an emotional wreck… and right now, she's not fit to fight at the moment!"

"Oh, alright…" Data Sora sighed as he took off with Rose.

Data Marluxia growled. "I'll make sure that I will ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE!"

"We'll see about that!" Ruby exclaimed as the three got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Vector to the Heavens (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

Data Marluxia slashed the three of them, but they blocked and then Ruby slashed him away and then Data Axel quickly slashed him away with his chakrams. "Your heart shall be judged!" He exclaimed, unleashing shockwaves he made with a swing of his scythe.

Data Sabrina blocked with her two Keyblades while the other two jumped away. She quickly used Sonic Blade on him and then used Aerial Slam where Ruby jumped up and slashed Data Marluxia down and then while she was still in the air, she aimed her scythe at him and shot him.

Data Marluxia growled as he quickly threw his scythe at them, but they quickly dodged and then Data Axel was right behind him. "GET BACK!" He yelled, knocking Data Marluxia away where Data Sabrina slashed him down.

"You'll pay for this!" He growled, summoning his scythe once more and then slashed them, but his scythe clashed with Ruby's as both of them looked at each other. He tried to kick her down, but the top of her scythe was pointed at his chest, so Ruby shot him away and knocking him away.

"BURN BABY!" Data Axel yelled, unleashing tons of fire on Data Marluxia as he yelled in pain.

"Whoa, the guy's a pyromaniac!"

"Tell me about it." Data Sabrina nodded as she quickly used Ars Arcanum before unleashing a powerful hit on Data Marluxia that made him slide a few feet.

"Your heart will be scattered!" He exclaimed, slashing them several times.

"Sorry, but I prefer if my heart remained inside of me. I kinda need it!" Ruby said before slashing him and then Data Axel slammed his chakrams on the ground, as Data Marluxia was knocked up in the air as Data Sabrina unleashed Ragnarock on Data Marluxia.

Data Marluxia growled as he proceeded to send shockwaves with the swing of his scythe again, but this time Data Sabrina used Reflega to knock it back as his eyes widened and then got hit as he yelled in pain. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Data Axel asked. "Now you know how Rose felt!" He exclaimed before unleashing a fire storm on him.

"Let's finish this!" Data Sabrina exclaimed.

"Right!" The two nodded as they all ran over to Data Marluxia who tried to slash them, but Ruby disappeared and appeared behind him.

"How do you…?!"

"I'm very quick on my feet." She smiled and then slashed him up where Data Sabrina quickly used Dark Aura on him and then slammed down on top of him where a chakram was lodged in his back.

"AAAGH!"

Data Axel smirked. "Oh, how I just love it when someone goes out with a bang." He said sadistically.

"No… you wouldn't!" Data Marluxia exclaimed.

"Oh, I would." Data Axel smirked, getting ready to snap his fingers.

"You fools! I won't go down this easily! I will destroy all of you if it's the last thing I-"

"Goodbye." Data Axel said, snapping his fingers as Data Marluxia burst into flames…and then he faded away into nothing but data, disappearing forever.

 **End BGM**

"Woohoo! We did it! We struck him down!" Ruby cheered.

"Indeed. This nightmare's over." Data Sabrina smiled.

"So you think you've won? This isn't over… I still have Rinzler on my side!" CLU declared. "And he will destroy you!" He exclaimed, as the trio looked behind to see everyone in not the greatest shape, in fact, Rinzler wasn't looking so hot either. "Rinzler, destroy them once and for all!"

"…That's not my name…"

"What?"

"I said, that's not my name." He turned around to look at CLU. "I am Tron…and I fight for the Users!" He exclaimed, quickly running straight for CLU.

"Th-this isn't possible! How did you-" Rinzler cut right through CLU.

"Let's just say I was knocked into my senses." He said as CLU just de-rezzed right before their eyes and then he turned around. "J.A.R.V.I.S. is on the next floor." He said as they all nodded and walked to the final floor, where they saw J.A.R.V.I.S. in front of them.

"Oh, hello! Glad you have come to save me." He said.

Isaac chuckled. "Come on, let's get you back home."

* * *

 _Later, at the datafied Destiny Islands…_

"I thank you for saving me once again."

"No problem! It's what we do." Ruby smiled.

"Mommy…" Rose looked at her datafied mother. "I don't want to leave you…"

Data Sabrina knelt down. "I know you don't, but you can't live forever in the datascape. You got tons of friends and your real family who'll deeply miss you if you stay here. Besides, you're not made out of data."

"I know…" She said sadly. "G-goodbye, mommy…"

 **BGM: Friends in my Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Now, I wouldn't say goodbye." She smiled. "Just because you're leaving doesn't mean goodbye forever. Your real mother may still be kidnapped by this Legion of Darkness, but that doesn't mean she isn't with you."

"Huh?"

"She's right here." She gently poked her heart. "If you think about her all the time, then she's not _really_ gone. She's still with you." She said as Rose's eyes widened. "Wherever you go, she'll be with you no matter what as long as you still keep thinking about her."

 _And she calls ME the cheesy one…_ Data Sora thought.

"Mommy…" She said and in Rose's eyes… Data Sabrina was quickly replaced by the real Sabrina and she could faintly hear 'I love you, Rose'.

Tears swelled up in Rose's eyes and hugged Data Sabrina. "I love you too!" She exclaimed, crying loudly.

Data Sabrina smiled and returned the hug, and then kissed her on the forehead. "Now go on, your real mother is waiting for you." She said as Rose smiled.

"Okay!" She said, wiping her tears away as a gap opened up. Everyone went back in but Rose stopped walking, looking at Data Sabrina one last time, then looking at Data Riku, Data Sora, Rinzler and Data Axel who were smiling at her. She ran back and hugged them one last time before running into the gap.

To Data Sabrina, that kiss on the forehead didn't seem much to her.

But to Rose, that kiss felt like it was real.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Ah, here we are. The Helicarrier." Fury said.

"Let's do this." Hill said as they nodded and walked in.

"Let's fire this bad boy up." Nick said and then they suddenly heard a portal being opened. They turned around to see two girls landing on the ground.

"Where are we?" The first one asked.

"I have no clue." The other replied. "This portal was…random to say the least."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Fury asked.

The first girl smiled. "Salutations, I am Penny!"

"And I'm Weiss Schnee."

* * *

 **I had a thought before I got to Data Larxene. I thought "What if he can go Anti-form** ** _WITHOUT_** **going into Kamen Rider Darkspine?" It seemed fitting. But don't worry, his other forms will be in Kamen Rider Darkspine form.**

 **And if you're wondering about Penny, well, let me just say my friends and I decided to do RWBY between season 2 and Season 3. So who knows, we may seem Team JNPR too.**


	110. Ultron's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Everyone walked out of the gap, with Rose being the last one out. "Well, that was fun." Nan said.

"For some people, it wasn't." Isaac muttered, looking at Rose.

Nan sighed. "You got a point the-" Maria punched him. "OW! WHAT THE HELL, MARIA?!"

"That was for killing my dad!"

"He was made out of data!"

"So?! Data or not, he was still my father!"

"Okay, break it up!" Kai got between them.

"Yeah, we already got J.A.R.V.I.S. back, there's no need to kill each other." Julia said.

"Fine..." Maria muttered while Nan was rubbing his cheek.

"Well, let's just get J.A.R.V.I.S. into the body." Tony said as they all nodded.

"We'll see you guys back in the Citadel." Kirito said as they went back in the portal along with the Tron group.

"Rose?" Maria Jr. asked, looking at Rose sitting on the couch with a depressed look in her eyes as she walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A tear ran down her cheek. "I... I turned on you all... I didn't mean too... I... I... I'm sorry!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"You miss your mom, don't you?" Tohka walked to her as she only nodded in response. "We'll get your mother back, don't worry. You just have to wait a bit longer."

"If only we didn't spend too long in the worlds that we were in, we probably would've got them back by now." Isaac muttered. "Does anyone else feel this adventure is dragging along?"

"I'll admit, I think it's taking its toll on all of us." Nan muttered. And he was right as they were all hurt in some way, with their parents being kidnapped, the girls being tortured by Voldemort, Isaac constantly being controlled by his darkness, Nan seeing Alex brought back to life as an undead warrior, Isaac and Nan being traumatized by the Chaos Kin which they had no time to recover from yet, and more.

 **End BGM**

"Sometimes I think this story has been dragging its butt to the ground for a long time. I wonder if the author feels stressed about this story and wants to do something else and scream 'hallelujah' when it's over." Deadpool muttered quietly to himself. "If only his friends didn't suggest a ton of allies and invasions and tons of beasts to drag it along..."

 _"Let's not forget the Malevolent Seven..."_

 **"Who suggested that again?"**

"Who knows... but I bet the author curses him out on it from time to time. Heck, Next Generation was supposed to be his last story, but someone kept insisting until he gave in. Cursed Peer Pressure, why must that be a thing?"

"Who's he talking to?" Iris asked.

"I just tune him out when he starts rambling to himself." Tristina admitted.

"Anyway, we'll be here for you if you ever need us. You can't do things by yourself, you know." Iris told Rose.

"You're right... Thank you, Aunt Iris..."

"Aunt?" Iris questioned. _I don't know how to feel about that..._ She sweatdropped.

* * *

 _later..._

"Stark, stop!" Captain America's voice called out as his team came to them. "Don't do this!"

"Don't do what?"

"Making another huge mistake."

"Oh relax, we got J.A.R.V.I.S. this time."

"But who's to say this might backfire this time?" Wanda asked as she and Pietro were with them as they saw the Cradle done being downloaded, and then in Pietro's eyesight, a bullet came up into his line of sight...and then he fell down a floor where Barton was waiting for him.

"Remember me?" Barton scowled at him, but he was held back by Magnus and Gaol before he could kill him. Everyone else also held back Captain America, Wanda and Pietro before things could get ugly even further.

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

"So how are we going to get this on our side?" Banner wondered.

"We need a huge power boost...like electricity." Pit said. "But I don't think enough Thundagas will do."

Suddenly, electricity shot down on the Cradle as they turned to see Thor, Marisa, Souji, and Hina unleashing lightning bolts on it while Reimu and Rosalina were standing there. Soon after, the Cradle lit up and a man came flying out. "That enough for you?" Thor asked.

"I guess, but where did Marisa learn lightning attacks?" Pit wondered.

"Buru taught me." Marisa grinned.

"Oh boy..."

"I saw something in my vision, these Infinity Stones." Thor explained. "I believe Ultron put the Mind Stone into his body to become more powerful, but I'm glad that was stopped. We can use this to our advantage and destroy Ultron once and for all."

"That's a good idea." Pit nodded.

"In case you're forgetting," Dark Pit barged in. "this bucket of bolts is what Ultron was working on."

"He has a point." Captain America agreed with. "For all we know, this thing could turn against us."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry." Jacob. "Ultron may have created his body, but _we_ created his mind."

"So much for Ultron's 'Vision' of his ultimate body." Deadpool piped up. "Hmm... Vision... sounds like a catchy name for this guy."

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with him." Worldwalker said.

Vision looked at them. "I'm not what you are, and not what you intended, so there may be no way for you to trust me, but we need to go."

"He's right, and we'll help you." Wanda said as Pietro nodded.

"Ultron won't know what hit him." Rei smirked...and then Rose let out a fangirl scream.

"He's so mechanical! I love it!"

"Glad to see she's back to normal." Yuno chuckled.

"So true." Minene nodded with a smile.

"Before we go take down Ultron, how did you get here?" Worldwalker asked Ruby.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, I didn't come here on my own. You see, after we threw Torchwick to jail, my friends and I were training along with team JNPR, team SSSN and Penny who snuck away. And suddenly these random portals showed up and sucked us all in before we had a chance to know what the heck was going on. I came into this world and landed on someone."

"That would've been me." Luxord said. "Wasn't exactly a pleasant landing."

"I said I was sorry..." Ruby muttered. "Anyway, we both became friends after we talked for a little bit and we both teamed up to take down this Legion and save your parents...and kick some major butt and finding my friends as well!" Ruby smiled.

"Sweet." Isaac said.

"Well, come on. Let's go to Slovakia now." Tony said. "Ultron's days are numbered." He said as they all nodded.

* * *

 **BGM: New Divide (Linkin Park)**

"Ultron thinks we're all monsters while he thinks he's the perfect robot in this world. But like they always say, no one is perfect, especially him. We shouldn't let him get in our way to stop us from doing what we're going to do, destroy him." Captain America said as they were flying over there. "I'm not comfortable with bringing these kids along for the ride, but they have proven to take care of themselves." _As much as I don't want them to come._

"We'll go after Ultron, we're the ones he really hates." Tony said, referring to himself and Rei, and joining him was Kai, Maria, Sarah, Alex and Next Double who transformed along the way.

"He technically hates all of us, but you're right, he definitely hates you two the most." Vision pointed out.

Rei sweatdropped. "Gee, thanks..."

"Anyway, the people in Sokovia are there for peace, but they're not. Today, it's going to be bloody so we need to evacuate them." Captain America said.

"I thought it was Slovakia?" Utsuho asked.

"I thought so too, but according to what Barton saw, it's Sokovia. Anyway, let's do this."

* * *

 _a little bit later..._

Pietro ran into a building. "The city is under attack, you have to evacuate!" He ordered and took off, but the civilians in the building didn't seem to care, so he came back with an assault rifle and shot it in the air. "Move your asses!" He said in annoyance, which got them running as Wanda and some of the other heroes were helping them evacuate.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Stark and his crew..._

They walked into the church with Ruby coming along for the ride. "Come to confess your sins?"

"I don't know, how much time do you got?" Tony asked as Ultron landed in front of them...and he was bigger the last time they saw him. "...Have you been juicing?"

 _Holy shit, he's bigger the last time we saw him!_ Next Double thought.

"Well... that's a bit overkill." Rei muttered.

Ultron chuckled. "It seems like you haven't changed much...although I'm sure someone in here has." He looked at Next Double. "I'm sure you miss your mother terribly. What's the matter, you going to cry? Have you ever wondered why you haven't saved your mother yet, how you didn't find her yet? I would say 'it's because she doesn't love you anymore', but that's a bit cl-" He was hit by a Thundaga from Kai.

"If there's one thing I hate... it's making little girls cry." She growled.

"What's little about her? She's a teenager in this form!"

"That may be true... But she still has the mindset of a five year old."

"Yet she can tell the difference between good and evil. And the way I see it? You've manipulated her into thinking she's a good girl, but she's not because she is a-" Next Double screamed at him, slamming him into a wall.

 **"A badass who's going to kick your ass! I know my mommy loves me and I won't be taking shit from you!"**

"You hear that, Ultron? She's tired of you...and so am I!" Rei exclaimed. "No...all of us are."

Ultron growled. "Hmph...miserable pests..." He growled as they all heard roaring.

"Female MUTO, I assume?" Alex asked.

"That, and something else." Another roar was soon heard at that. One that sounded familiar to another.

 **SKRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNGK!**

"That sounded like Godzilla." Tony said, although the roar sounded a bit different.

"That's because it was a new Godzilla of our very own; Shadow Godzilla." Ultron said as their eyes widened. "All I had to do was inject something into a Novashadow Heartless, and that turned it into a copy of Godzilla, more powerful than the original."

"What's a Godzilla?" Ruby asked.

"A big problem." Maria replied.

Rei growled. "Suika, do you read me? We got a huge situation!"

"Yeah, I see it. Godzilla doesn't look too thrilled either. We're taking them on now." She said.

"Good."

"Guys!" Sarah got their attention to see Ultron's robots starting to make a mess out of the city.

"Oh great..." Rei muttered as they took off to take care of it while a pillar shot out, a switch to lift the city from the ground.

"Ultron." A voice caught his attention, as he looked up to see Vision coming down.

Ultron flew up. "They really did take everything from me..." He muttered.

"You've set the tone so you can change them."

"Alright." He suddenly got a hold of Vision and shoved him into a wall, but Vision grabbed Ultron's head and attempted to burn him out of the net, but Ultron looked like he recovered while Vision was temporarily stunned. "You shut me out!" He shoved him into the ground to knock him out. "You think I care?!"

He then flew over to the device. "You take away my world, I take away yours." He said as he activated it.

Very slowly, the city rose from the ground. "Whoa, what's happening?!" Nitori asked.

"The city is rising up from the ground, and it will destroy the world." A voice said as they saw Neo Metal Sonic, no, Metal Madness.

"Shit, just what we needed." Nan muttered.

"No kidding." Isaac muttered.

"You will do nothing to stop us...including these three." He said, referring to three creatures that appeared. "Shortstuff, Phantasmo and Plasmoid." He introduced as the heroes heard angry screaming from the Citadel.

"Stitch is most definitely pissed off." Kai said.

"Tell me about it." Maria nodded.

"Attack!" He ordered.

* * *

Ultron laughed, looking at the rising city. "Look at this beautiful creation. It will be the start of something beautiful. There is nothing that will stop it, not even you, Avengers and Heroes of Light. You will not stop this and the earth will crack under the weight of your failures...and when the dust settles, all that will be left...Will be metal."

"For a robot, he sure knows how to boast..." Magnus muttered under his breath after taking down a Ultron Drone with Gaol.

"Let's not forget about the monologuing." Gaol nodded.

"I can see why Nan hates it, it gets annoying."

"I'm not a huge fan either." Pit said. "Hey, has anyone seen Pittoo?"

"IT'S DARK PIT!" Icarus yelled.

"Geez, sorry! Man, it's no fun when your own son yells at you."

"I wonder where he gets it from." Laxus muttered under his breath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about...but shouldn't you be getting motion sick by now? We _are_ on a flying city...and it keeps rising up."

"I'm trying not to think about it..." Laxus said. "I'm not going to let a floating city get the best of me. I'm not like Natsu or Gajeel... hell, I bet Sting and Rogue would crack within seconds."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Laxus heard the Dragon Slayers yell at him from the Citadel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So your plan is to run away together?" Dark Pit asked after they freed Natasha, Kaguya, and Abigail.

"To disappear." Banner replied.

"Yeah, like I'm just going to let that happen while Ultron is still alive." Dark Pit muttered.

"We still need to take down Ultron...and then you can probably run away together." Kaguya said.

"They're right...we need the green guy." Natasha said.

"I don't want to go into him where there are civilians running around. I just can't."

Natasha smiled. "Banner, we'll do it together." She said and then they both kissed, but then she pushed him down a pit. "But we really need the other guy." She said as the Hulk leaped up, smirking.

"Let's go." Youske said.

* * *

 _A few moments later..._

Hulk landed on the rising city with the others and let a dazed Natasha down. "Was that payback for earlier?" She asked as Hulk gave her a look that said 'pretty much' and then took off while Abigail helped up Natasha while activating her armor.

* * *

 _With the others..._

"If these things hurt you, hurt them back. If you die, just walk it off." Captain America told them.

"How can you walk it off if you're dead?" Ruby asked, destroying a robot.

"I think he was just trying to motivate us." Luxord said, slicing a robot up with his cards.

"Has anyone seen Hawkeye?" Robin asked.

* * *

 _With Hawkeye..._

Hawkeye put Wanda in a building and shot a robot as she had a terrified look on his face. "Look, I know you're scared, but we have to do something. There's a huge robot army, we're on a floating city, there's a humongous creature fighting a huge girl, there's a huge robot...and I just have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense, but I do it because it's my job. Now, you have two choices... you can stay here and have your brother come and get you, or you can help me fight. But as soon as you walk out of these doors, you're an Avenger." He told her as he quickly walked out and shot down some robots, but he was quickly being overwhelmed.

Until Wanda came out with a determined look on her face and destroying the robots with Hawkeye and destroyed the rest. After they finished, Pietro came by and picked up his sister. "Just try to keep up, old man!" He exclaimed.

Hawkeye aimed his bow at him, desperately wanting to shoot him. "I want to...! Nobody would know!" He said before taking off.

* * *

 _With Captain America and Natasha..._

They both looked at the sky in front of them as they were really high up. "Stark thinks he has a way to destroy this...but...I don't want to go out like this."

"There's worst ways to go out. After all, where else would you get a view like this?"

"Then you're about to get a whole lot more." Fury's voice said as they saw the Helicarrier. "You like it? We dusted it off, take out a few cobwebs and it looks good as new."

"...Fury, you son of a bitch." Captain America said.

"Oh, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He teased as Weiss and Penny soon jumped over to the city.

Weiss was a young girl at the age of seventeen, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bore a crooked scar down her left eye.

Penny had short, curly orange hair with a pink bow on the back of her head. She wore an old styled blouse and short overalls.

"Weiss! Penny! You're here!" Ruby cheered and hugged her friends as the ones who knew RWBY fangirled/fanboyed over it...excluding Tohka, Wyvern, and Iris since they were too mature for that kind of stuff.

"Come on, let's go meet the others!" Penny exclaimed as they took off where they saw Ultron flying above them after taking out a few remaining robots and they all regrouped.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Thor challenged, which made Ultron signal for a lot more robots to show up.

"...You had to ask." Captain America said.

Alicia's eyes lit up with excitement. "More robots for me to kill!"

"Are you always this cocky?" Flash asked.

"Nan might've rubbed off on me."

"I don't get _that_ cocky. Isaac might've rubbed off on you, not me."

"Don't bring me into this!"

"Look at all of you. How can you possibly take down an army of this size?" Ultron asked.

"Well, it's like the old man said." Iron Man said. "Together."

At this moment, the robots charged forward and attacked everyone, but they were getting ripped apart one by one.

* * *

 _A little ways off..._

The female MUTO groaned as she roared at Godzilla, but he grabbed her by the mouth and unleashed his Atomic Breath into her mouth, melting the head off. Suika and the others were resting after a nasty fight with Shadow Godzilla and said creature disappeared on them, as it had retreated into a portal.

"That's what I'm talking about! Up top!" Suika exclaimed, asking for a high five, but Godzilla just stared at it, tilting his head in confusion. "Ah, we'll work on it." She muttered and lowered her hand.

"I've done it! Stitch's cousins are freed!" Eggman exclaimed.

* * *

 _With Metal Madness..._

 _"_ You are weak, you miserable fox."

Tails panted. "I can't...beat him...on my own! It's no use...!"

"Prepare for extermination." Metal Madness anounced, raising his hand for the kill...but suddenly, a missile shot him down. "ARGH... who dares?!"

Tails looked up to see the X-Tornado and then it landed near Tails as Sonic and Knuckles hopped out. "Sonic! Knuckles!"

"Need a hand?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's do this!" Knuckles declared as they got ready to fight.

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

Ultron screamed in rage and went down to face everyone himself, but this was a huge mistake as he was quickly beat up and tossed outside. Vision fired a beam directly at him to push him away, and joining him were Iron Man, Iron Zero, Kai, Maria, Marisa, Thor, Laxus, Weiss, Alex, Sarah, and Next Double who bombarded him with tons of attacks that melted his shell.

"Nnng... I won't be defeated so easi-" Hulk punched him hard enough to make him go flying, scaring off the other robots and they flew off.

"Don't let them get away!" Tony ordered.

"I got them!" A voice exclaimed as it turned out to be War Machine, or better known as James, Stark's best friend. He was soon joined by Marisa, Reimu, Kaguya, Pit, Dark Pit, Starfire, Vision, Wyvern and Gryphon in their Flight Forms who helped him destroy them. "Okay...?"

Flight Form Gryphon's armored boots were gold and looked like lion paws. Her body suit was still black but now had a short white feathered skirt. The upper torso armor remained tan except the breasts were now golden, and tips of the gold talon shoulder pads were black and longer. The gold leather gloves were now gauntlets with black clawed tips, and the feather designs on her white helmet were longer with her mouth guard now gold. There were also metallic white wings with sharp feathers attached to the arms.

The Wielders heard roaring as they saw Team Sonic beat up Metal Madness. "Should we help them?" Isaac asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kai exclaimed as they took off.

"We'll go help evacuate." Captain America said as they all took off.

he Weilders ran over to Team Sonic who had just defeated Metal Madness...but he was just getting started as he started transforming into Metal Overlord. "I will crush all of you!"

"Hey, do you got the Chaos Emeralds in the X-Tornado?" Nan asked.

"And the Sol Emeralds?" Tristina asked.

"We sure do. I had a feeling you'd help us here." Sonic grinned as he ran and came back with them. "Let's do this!"

 **BGM: What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes)**

The Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds circled around them while also circling Tails and Knuckles as well as they went into their Super and Burning Forms. "What the...?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know how it affected me, but I'm liking this!" Knuckles smirked.

"It affected my sister as well! Or...sisters? I can never figure it out with Next Double." Isaac said.

 **"Don't worry about it. Let's just take this robot on!"** Next Double ordered.

"Right!" Everyone nodded as they flew off to deal with Metal Overlord.

Metal Overlord roared as he slashed them with his class, but they dodged as the guys quickly slashed through Metal Overlord while Sonic and Knuckles punched several shots away and back to Metal Overlord while Tails kicked him in the head.

"BURN, BABY!" Maria yelled and unleashed a fire stream at him as Metal Overlord roared in pain. "I think dad rubbed off on me."

"Ya think?" Kai asked as she threw fireballs with Julia and Tristina while Flare unleashed a fire stream. Isaac used Zantetsuken while Team Sonic unleashed a powerful move to deal major damage.

"You will fail! I am the ultimate lifeform! I am the real Sonic!"

"Can you do me a favor and stop monologuing?" Nan asked as he slashed through after Hina launched fire balls at Metal Overlord and then unleashed Chaos Spear on him.

"Metal Sonic! You're the one who will fail! No one copies the real me and gets away with it!" Sonic declared and proceeded to spin dash right through him and Next Double let out a powerful scream...while adding fire to the mix.

Flare unleashed a powerful Ragnarok at Metal Overlord while Tristina and Hina was unleashing powerful streams of fire and they all dodged his attacks. "I bet the others are having a boring time compared to us!" Sonic exclaimed.

"They're evacuating people. What's the worst that can happen?" Knuckles asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I think we got everyone." Captain America said.

"Not everyone!" Weiss said, pointing to a child that's stranded and Ultron just so happened to hijack a ship.

"I'll go get him!" Penny ran off.

"Penny, wait!" Ruby exclaimed as Hawkeye ran after her and they both got the kid, but Ultron was already firing as the two braced for the worst.

"I can't look!" Light looked away with Horus, but then suddenly, in a quick movement, the three were shielded by a car and Pietro took the bullets.

 **End BGM**

"No!" Pit exclaimed in horror.

The three looked at Pietro in surprise. "Didn't see that coming... did you...?" He asked before collapsing on the ground, dead while Wanda felt her brother's passing as she started crying in agony before unleashing her rage on the robots while Ultron safely flew away...until Hulk jumped in.

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" He exclaimed before being thrown out and he landed inside of a bus...but Hulk didn't come down with him.

The others got Pietro's corpse and the kid to safety while Wanda angrily marched over to Ultron. "Wanda... I can tell you're in a lot of pain, but... can you tell me how you hurt...?" He asked...only for Wanda to pull out his own heart and glared at him.

"Like that." She said, still glaring at him...when suddenly the whole city started falling back down as there was a robot that wasn't entirely destroyed as the heroes fighting a severely damaged Metal Overlord noticed this.

"You were saying?" Sonic glared at Knuckles who just sweatdropped.

"I didn't think that would happen."

"Now, Thor!" Iron Man called out as Thor hammered down on the device, causing it to shatter.

"Guys, let's bury him under there!" Isaac called out as they got to the barely responsive Metal Overlord underneath the falling debris while also getting the X-Tornado to safety.

"NOOOOOOO!" Metal Overlord yelled, as he was crushed underneath the rubble in a lake, followed by a huge explosion that signaled his death.

"That's what you get for monologuing, you go out with a bang!" Nan exclaimed as they all cheered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A lone robot staggered in the forest, turning out to be a weakened Ultron Drone as he then saw Vision and Rei in front of him. "That's a good look for you." Rei said.

"I should say the same to you... you miserable...cretin..."

"...You're afraid." Vision spoke up, trying to avoid the two from fighting.

"Of you."

"No, from everything else... from losing. We're all different unlike those humans." Vision said.

"Indeed..." Rei nodded.

"I don't understand...how is it that they can just move forward without even having second thoughts? The Avengers, the heroes of Light...and those miserable monsters?"

"They're not monsters, Ultron. They're only human who went down a different path without even realizing it. They moved on and you just don't want to accept that no matter what you do, they won't be broken so easily."

"They won't be the same... you realize this, right?"

"I know... but at least they have the courage to move on."

"Indeed, and the heroes will be there for them if they unknowingly go down that path again." Vision said.

"We'll _all_ be there for them."

Ultron growled. "I'll make sure to destroy their spirits...where you left off."

"No, you won't." Rei readied her spear. "For this where we part ways."

"She's right."

"So true... farewell, you two!" He exclaimed as he launched forward, but Vision fired a beam from his forehead and Rei finished him off with her spear.

"Farewell, Ultron." Rei said, turning around and walking away.

* * *

 _Later, In Upstate New York..._

"This is all we could find of Banner." Fury said, as they were in the new Avengers base. "Not sure where he is, but we believe he landed somewhere in Tahiti."

"So he's alive." Natasha said in relief.

"Yep." He nodded and looked at the heroes talking. "Hmm..."

"I'll be joining you guys on your adventures." Thor told them as they looked at the Asgardian in surprise. "In would be looking into these Infinity Stones, but I think this Legion would just get in the way."

"And since Ultron was a part of the Legion, I'll be joining you guys too." Tony walked over. "Who knows what they've been planning for five years, but I know it ain't going to be pretty."

"Right." Kai nodded.

"Come on, let's go back." Nan said.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice asked as they saw a portal opening up to reveal Kyoka herself.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"KYOKA?!" The girls yelled, looking at her in fear.

* * *

 _At the Legion..._

"Kyoka, what are you doing?!" Zeref asked in horror.

* * *

 _Back with them..._

"I have some unfinished business with you. I want to resume where we've left off." Kyoka smirked, but to her surprise, their boys got in the way. "Oh?" She looked at them with an amused look on her face while everyone else was getting ready to attack her.

"We won't let you touch her this time, Kyoka! They don't need the pain again!" Vito told her.

"You know, it's interesting that you guys have been Scott free from the pain... you just get up and keep walking. I say we do something about that." She smirked. "This time, I'm not alone." She snapped her fingers as a portal opened up and two people walked out.

And these two people were none other than Jafar and Dr. Faciler. And on Jafar's shoulder was a black bird with a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head.

"Oh my god..." Julia quietly said.

"What do you say, should we do it?" Kyoka asked.

"I think it's a _great_ idea." Dr. Faciler smirked and he and Jafar used their magic to put a deep trance on the guys, as the color in their eyes disappeared and they fell unconscious, but Dr. Facilier used his voodoo magic to make them float up.

"NO!" The girls yelled as they heard a Pokeball opening up and then Flare felt something in her pocket as they saw Hoopa with the bottle, as he opened it to become Hoopa Unbound.

"YOU RELEASE THEM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled as he charged right for them, but Jafar suddenly transformed into his Genie from and punched Hoopa away, knocking him into a wall and he fell unconscious.

"HOOPA!" Flare yelled as they saw them leaving into a portal with their boys. "FLAME!"

"ISAAC!" Tristina, Yuno, Minene, Rose and Maria Jr yelled.

"NAN!"

"SOUJI!" Hina, Marisa, and Rosalina yelled.

"VITO!"

"PAOLO!"

"If you want them back, just come to Fiore and find them...if you're not being cry babies that is...or worse, monsters." She smirked and laughed evilly and walked into the portal, closing it behind her.

 **End BGM**

"THAT NO GOOD BITCH!" Tristina yelled, punching a wall in anger. "I won't let her get away with this!"

"Neither will we!" Julia growled.

"Hold on!" Professor Jacob said. "We need to prepare before we go to Fiore." He said as they nodded.

"He's right." Fury walked forward. "Hill, watch over this place." He ordered.

"Where are you going?"

"Me?" Fury cocked his gun. "Going to save those boys." He said as they all walked into the gap, determined looks on their faces.

* * *

 **BGM: The Avengers (Avengers)**

The ending begins with Natsu's fist bursting into flames and punching nothing, getting ready for a fight.

It then shows Dante cleaning his gun and loading it up, ready for action.

It next shows Erza sharpening her swords and slashing nothing with a smirk on her face.

Next is Lelouch fixing his armor along with Tony.

We then see Mario and Luigi punching the air while Daisy kicks a punching bag and Peach sharpening her golf club of all things with a determined look on her face.

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight are shown dueling, determined looks on their faces while in the background, Timon and Pumbaa were watching.

It shows Sinon ready to fire her gun along with Calhoun and then in the next room, Elsa and Gray were training.

The Keyblade Girl's have determined looks on their faces, ready to fight as a fire is shown in their eyes.

The ending ends with everyone looking at a common enemy, Kyoka as she's shown mocking them with Jafar and Dr. Facilier. And behind Kyoka, Jafar and Dr. Facilier were dozens of black creatures with mask-like, white bony structure overlaying their faces.

* * *

 **End BGM**

"I'm going. And send Shadow Godzilla with me." Zeref angrily said. "I'm not happy with Kyoka right now."

"Be careful." Golden Frieza said.

"I know." He said, marching straight into the portal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, it seems like it's our time to shine." A mysterious figure said.

"Indeed."

"Ugh, can we _NOT?_ Those Keyblades just... Ugh! It's a huge waste of time "

"Still mad about a long time ago?"

"Oh no no no, I _enjoyed_ getting a Keyblade piercing through my spine! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! That miserable Sabrina should be thankful she's locked up, because I got some knives with her name on it!"

"Settle down."

"Whatever..."

"Anyway, let's hope Ruby or someone else is with them. I'm worried that they might be hurt."

"At least your world wasn't destroyed..."

"Well, let's just patiently wait for the heroes to come." The figure said as everyone else nodded.

* * *

 **Now it's the girls time to shine and save the boys!**


	111. Tartarus Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: On the Precipice of Defeat~ (Bleach)**

"What the hell just happened?!" Daisy asked after they returned. "Who were those two?!"

"Those two are named Jafar and Dr. Facilier, and believe me... they're not to be messed with." Hina muttered.

"Jafar specializes in hypnosis and makes you do his bidding if he forces you to look at his snake like scepter." Tristina explained.

"Facilier is sometimes called the Shadow Man and works well with voodoo magic. The guy's unpredictable too." Kai said. "These two are also very calculating."

"Why do I have this dreaded feeling as soon as you said 'voodoo'?" Winry asked, shuddering a little.

"And the fact those two are working with Kyoka... and kidnapping the boys, she's obviously sending out a message to all of us." Reimu said.

"A very boastful one." Marisa growled. "I'm going to tear that bitch into pieces once I'm through with her."

"No... we should be the ones to take her down." Julia said. "She destroyed our lives...and now she wants to damage us even further after what she did. I don't know about you... but I'm going to make her go through what we went through. A taste of her own medicine."

"Do you _NOT_ remember what we told you in Hyperdimension?" Shotaro asked. "Destroying Kyoka in your own anger won't make you any di-"

"Do you think we forgot about that?! No, we didn't!" Tristina exclaimed. "This bitch destroyed our lives! Do you think we should just stand here and just wait for this pain to go away?! This pain will never go away, even if we did move on! We may look like we're our normal selves but we're NOT! We'll never be the same! You think we're fine but we're not because YOU haven't been tortured before! You just don't understand the pain we're still going through! And now our guys are probably going through something similar and we're not just going to sit by and watch them die!"

Shotaro sweatdropped. "Okay, okay... no need to go on a rant." _Geez..._

"You mean they won't be the same after moving on?" Ed wondered.

"Torture _does_ take a huge number on you." Al said.

Rei sighed in guilt. _All because of me..._

"Well, our world is next." Erza said.

"Indeed."Worldwalker nodded. "Anyone coming along? I have a feeling Ruby, Weiss and Penny want to come along."

"You bet!" Ruby grinned.

"I'll go." Lelouch said.

"You know for sure we'll go." Fury said as Thor and Stark nodded.

"We'll go too." Minene said as Yuno, Nishijima, Yuki, Mai, and Makoto nodded.

"I will go too" Sinon said.

"I will." Elsa said.

"We'll go too." Calhoun said as Felix nodded.

"Count us in!" Timon and Pumbaa exclaimed.

"Me and the Bounty Hunters will go too." Samus said.

"That bitch is going down." Marisa said.

"She's not going to get away with this." Dante said, cocking his gun.

"Count me in!" Corrin exclaimed.

"We'll go too." Peach said.

"She messes with my son, I'll mess her face up!" Daisy declared.

"Sir Nan needs our help." Lancelot said.

"I will go as well." Merlina said.

"Count us in." Meta Knight said as Galacta Knight nodded.

"Then let's go." Tristina said as they all nodded and walked into the portal.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: FT (Fairy Tail)**

The opening begins by showing the Fairy Tail Guild with a certain cubical flying island above it, and then the title: Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears.

 _Daijoubu ore ga nanmankai mo sakende yaru_

Next it then the guild being destroyed, but then above, they're all on the island and ready to kick some butt.

 _Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaiteru to shinjeteru_

It then cuts to the fight with Jackal as Alicia and Julia are pushed to a wall from an explosion, but then Natsu quickly punches Jackal in the face.

 _Yume wo kanaeta subtle no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten_

It then shows Gray and Elsa fighting Silver as Gray has a serious look on his face, ready to take him down.

 _Akiramenakatta tte koto sora dake sa makenna yo!_

Next is Laxus fighting Tempester as he dodges his attacks, with him is Thor, Marisa, and Bowser.

 _Mukai kaze ni nagasare kujikesou no toki wa_

Aquarius is slowly disappearing and Lucy's key breaks while Lucy is crying her eyes out.

 _Kono te nigire Try to take a chance mou_

Sarah is shown deep in despair as Ven is trying to comfort her.

 _kimi wa hitori nanka janai ze_

It then shows Bowser looking quite angry at the Akira Twins, and he looked like he was about to roast them at any second. Watching them were our Heroes and a mysterious man and bird.

It then shows a quick scene of Minerva and Erza glaring at each other before attacking. Watching the two was a mysterious girl wearing a black bow.

 _Motto motto Mae he mae he kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide_

We then see members of Tartarus, along with Jafar and Facilier, smirking and looking down on everyone.

 _Sou naitenaide susume My way ima kimi wo terashitenda hikari_

It then shows everyone attacking the Tartarus minions with some Heartless aiding them. With them were mysterious creatures with bonelike masks on their faces.

 _akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite_

It cuts to the Keyblade Girls, same mysterious bow girl, and Erza attacking Kyoka, going all out.

 _Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa ima mieru dark hikari_

It then has Kyoka going into her true form and retaliates as they have a more difficult time with her.

The opening ends with Kyoka taunting them while the girls have determined looks in their eyes, ready to end the battle.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the Fairy Tail guild…_

"Does anyone hear a lot of footsteps?" Lisanna asked.

"I sure do." Mira nodded.

"Wonder what's going on." Makarov wondered and then the doors opened as they saw the entire group walking in.

"Just our teammates bringing in the freakin' cavalry!" Cana exclaimed.

"What's the situation? You look like you've seen your loved ones taken away from you." Makarov said.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"WHAAAAAAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yep, they got kidnapped." Natsu growled. "I ain't so happy about that."

"Unbelievable…" Jet growled. "Why would they do something like that?!"

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling they're doing this just to spite us." Julia said.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Makarov asked her.

"Oh, this is Julia, Nan's girlfriend." Happy grinned.

"…Wait, repeat that." Cana said. "Either I drank too much or I'm hearing that Nan moved on."

"He did." Lucy smiled.

"Sweet, I'm sure Alex would've liked that." Mira said. "Why, I bet she's resting peacefully right now."

"Actually, she's right here." Deadpool pointed to Alex as they stared at her.

"Hi." She greeted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled.

* * *

 _One explanation followed up with an introduction later…_

"You have got to be kidding me." Romeo said.

"You mean to tell me that after Nan moved on, some undead bozo decided to wake Alex up and use her against him?" Elfman asked. "Why that unmanly bastard…" He growled.

"We have more important things to worry about… like Tartarus." Makarov said. "Judging by what you told us what happened in the past and the fact they blew up the Magic Council not too long ago, we may have a huge enemy on our hands."

"Not to mention dealing with the one who tortured you girls. That must've been rough." Macao said.

"Yeah, it was…" Tristina sighed.

"But we shouldn't mope about it right now. Right now, we have to rescue our guys." Hina said.

"She's right." Marisa said. "We got more things to worry about that dwelling in the past."

"Like the rest of the former Council members. I have a feeling Tartarus is after them." Makarov said and then looked at Jellal and the Oracion Seis. "Jellal, I have this feeling that you should go into hiding for the time being until this Tartarus thing is resolved."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the help but something is telling me you should lay low."

"Fair enough."

"Not my idea of fun, but what can you do, I suppose." Cobra said as they nodded.

"Anyway, let's move out!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, who are we going to again…?" Iris asked.

"Going to Michello's." Natsu replied. "He might know something on who we're dealing with here."

"Oh, right. But quick question… why do we have such a large group?" She asked. "I'm fine with the Wielders, the kids, the Riders, Alex, Worldwalker, the Future Kids, Jacob, Deadpool, Lucy and Wendy… but do we have to bring THEM too?" She asked, referring to Lelouch, Tony, Thor, the Future Diary gang, Sinon, Elsa, Samus, the Bounty Hunters, Corrin, Laxus and the Thunder Legion, Sting, Rogue, Calhoun, Rei, Marisa, Dante, Ruby, Weiss and Penny.

"Ever heard of strength in numbers?" Ruby asked. "It's better to be safe than sorry, y'know."

"She has a point." Sting nodded.

Iris sighed. "But wouldn't that raise suspicion?"

"Where's the fun if we don't raise suspicion?" Deadpool asked, causing Iris to facepalm at this. Natsu knocked on the door and a small man answered it.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Um, do you know anything about this 'Tartarus' group?" Lucy asked. "We believe they may be after the former council members."

The man's, known as Michello, eyes widened. "After the former council members?!" He exclaimed. "What do they possibly-… oh dear, oh no no no no…" He said as he walked back into his house, leaving the door wide open as an invitation for everyone to barge in.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"They could be after the former council members…because I believe they're after something called Face." Michello said.

"Face?" Laxus asked.

"Yes, Face. It's-… I've said too much. I'm not telling you anything!"

"Oh come on, why not?" Natsu asked.

"I can't! Who's to say you're a part of this Tartarus?! You could tell them after I've done explaining it to you! I'm not risking it!"

 _This guy's smart…_ Sinon thought.

"Do we look like we're in league with them?" Alicia asked. "'Cause we're not."

"Hmph, I'm _still_ not telling you anything!"

"Stubborn old man." Minene quietly said, but loud enough for Yuno, Yuki and Nishijima to agree with her.

"Honestly, we're not going to get anywhere if we-" Samus froze, picking something up in her visor.

"Sammy?" Gandrayda asked. "What's wrong?"

Samus's eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" She yelled, and right on cue, there was a huge explosion that covered the entire house, but luckily, Natsu ate the flames before anyone was seriously hurt.

"MY HOUSE!" Michello yelled.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice asked as they looked to see Jackal walking up to them. "I was hoping to kill him off, but instead my explosion got eaten. What a shame." He said and then noticed the Keyblade girls. "Well, well, well… now this is a surprise." He smirked. "Where's your knights in shining armors…or are they damsels in distress? I can't seem to tell."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu punched him away. "Don't talk down to them that way, you little-" His hand lit up. "Huh?" His hand blew up.

"Touching me will only cause you to explode." He smirked, only to have Natsu eat his flames. "What?!"

"I'm immune to flames, bonehead!" He said, cringing a little. _Why did that hurt, though…?_ He wondered before Julia used Curaga on him. "Thanks."

"No problem." Julia nodded and then glared at Jackal as she joined Natsu, and joining the two were Corrin, Flash, Alicia, and Rundas.

"Just you? That's fine… but let's just say I've come prepared." He said as he snapped his fingers. They soon heard roaring that was all too familiar to Natsu and Lucy.

"No way…" Natsu's eyes widened.

"It can't be…!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, so you've heard of good ol' Lullaby, have you? Good." He smirked as Lullaby appeared. "But why stop there, come on out… Deliora!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Lucy yelled as Deliora made his grand entrance as they heard civilians screaming in sheer horror.

"Oh my god…" Hina said. "This is insane."

"And just for the hell of it, let's throw a Heartless into the mix." He said as certain claws surrounded the remains of the house and then a huge Heartless rose from the ground. The Leechgrave.

"We'll take these monsters on, you deal with Jackal!" Kai ordered as they nodded as they got ready to fight Jackal.

"Heheh, show me what you got!" Jackal smirked.

 **BGM: The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Julia ran over and slashed Jackal, but he grabbed a hold of her Keyblade. "Where's your fancy HDD? I'd like to see it in action once more!"

"Sorry, but I don't have it!"

"You don't? Gee, that's too bad…" He kicked her in the stomach. "I guess fighting you again won't be as thrilling." He smirked as Julia's stomach lit up and exploded.

"Julia!" Alicia called out before growling. "You little…!" She quickly used Ars Arcanum on him before using Aerial Slam on him while Flash used Curaga on Julia and then he quickly used Sonic Blade.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him right in the face as he was sent to a wall, and then Natsu's hand blew up again. Natsu didn't seem to care as he then proceeded to use Wing Attack on him, followed by Fire Dragon's Claw.

"You're just a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Jackal asked, as Natsu blew up _again,_ but the flames kept getting consumed. _You'd think he'd fall by now!_ He thought as he saw Corrin running to him. "You think a sword can cut me down?" He asked as he jumped over to him. "YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKEN!" He yelled as he punched Corrin, but he used Counter Surge, turning into a dragon in the process. "WHAT?!" He yelled as he was launched away.

"You were saying?" Corrin asked as Rundas slammed his hand down on the ground and a pillar of ice smacked right into Jackal to send him up in the air. Julia jumped up and slashed him down to the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Jackal managed to avoid it and then quickly blocked Alicia's and Julia's attacks as he sweep kicked them and then there was a small explosion on their legs. "How does that feel?" He asked with a smirk.

"You explosive happy bastard…" Alicia winced. "I'm not done with you!"

"And neither am I!"

Jackal laughed. "You girls are a riot. Let's see how more explosions you can take!" He exclaimed, only to get hit by an uppercut from Natsu as he jumped up and punched him down, then proceeding to keep beating him up until Jackal had enough and grabbed him by the throat. "When will you ever learn to find your place?" He asked as Natsu's whole body exploded as he screamed in agony over it.

"How can he be hurt by the explosions?" Corrin asked.

"This is not good." Rundas said as the smoke cleared and Natsu fell to the ground, not looking well until he fell to the ground in defeat.

"No!" Flash exclaimed.

"One down." Jackal smirked and looked around. "You know, I bet your friends would certainly love if it more showed up." He said as he snapped his fingers and a portal opened up as suddenly, new monsters were coming out of them.

These monsters were completely black, save for the bonelike spines on their bodies and their bonelike masks with red markings and red eyes, and looked like werewolves and bears.

"Ruby, look!" Weiss caught her attention as they were dealing with Leechgrave.

"Grimm?!" Ruby exclaimed. "How did they get here?!"

"I have no idea." Weiss growled. "But I'm not liking this…and of course, it's the Ursa and Beowolves!"

"Penny! We got a Grimm situation!"

"On it!" Penny nodded as the three of them went right to work on them, leaving the other Keyblade girls, Thor and Iron Zero to the Heartless.

"And now, let's make things interesting!" Jackal laughed as he proceeded to attack them all, but they kept blocking his attacks as they countered.

"THUNDER!" Flash yelled, but Jackal jumped away from the lightning bolt and grabbed a hold of Rundas's chest as his chest exploded and then quickly punched Flash away, followed by him exploding as well.

"FLASH!" Alicia yelled before growling. "Alright, dog breath, you asked for it!"

"Dog breath? That's a new one." Jackal said as Alicia and Julia slashed him again but he caught both of their Keyblades. "So sorry, but this is the end for you." He said, kneeing them in the chest and their chest exploded, then he kicked Corrin in the knee after he dodged his attacks, as his knee exploded as he cried out in pain.

Alicia groaned. "Is there anything…?!"

"We have…to keep trying…!" Corrin muttered.

Jackal laughed. "This is the end of the road for all of you." He said, getting ready to finish them off…until a fiery fist connected to his chest as he went flying into a wall as they looked to see Natsu. "What?! You should be…!"

"They only knocked the wind out of me." He said as he ran forward.

"Oh yeah? THEN HAVE SOME MORE!" He yelled, igniting Natsu over and over again, but Natsu ate them all up as he punched him right in the face again while Julia weakly got up and used Curaga on all of them.

"Your explosions aren't that impressive, buddy."

Jackal growled. "Then I guess I should kick it up a notch…" He said as he started getting bigger and more threatening-like. "My Etherious Form will be the last thing you'll ever see!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Black Powder (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Leave him to me!" Natsu told them. "I owe this brute a beating after knocking me down!" He said as they all nodded.

"You have a death wish!" He shouted and slashed him, but Natsu jumped back and punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Argh! You little pest!" He growled as he slashed Natsu, but he grabbed his arm. "Let go!"

"No way." Natsu smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" He yelled, sending him flying. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled and quickly ran to him, punching him several times and then using his Iron Fist to sock him in the jaw.

 _This is bad… my explosions aren't even fazing him anymore!_ He thought. _Come on, what's taking Lullaby and Deliora so long?!_ He wondered, then hearing an all-familiar laser being charged up as they all saw Samus unleashing her Zero Laser on the two weakened giants and then Jackal noticed Leechgrave slowly disappearing.

 _Dammit! Okay, so how are the Grimm holding up?_ He wondered as he saw the last few being eliminated by the trio, but they were joined by a man and a red parrot. _Oh, you gotta be kidding me!_

"It's over, Jackal." Natsu said, pounding his fists together.

"I'm not through yet… I have one more trick up my sleeve." He said as he slowly lit up. "Myself."

Julia's eyes widened. "He's going to blow himself up!"

"And take this whole entire town with me… including you pests!" Jackal laughed. "Farewell, you miserable humans!"

"Oh no, you don't!" A voice declared as Happy suddenly picked him up and flew up high into the sky.

"HAPPY, NO!" Natsu yelled as they could only watch in horror that their little blue friend is going to be caught in the explosion while saving the town in the process…and then there was the explosion. "NO!"

 **End BGM**

"God damn…that blue cat just saved us all…" Alicia said, trying to comprehend what just she just saw.

"I'll get the shovel…" Flash muttered.

"Don't say that! You're not burying Happy!" Natsu shouted at him, sounding completely hysterical as tears was swelling up in his eyes.

"Dude, Happy's dead! You saw what happened! There's no way he survived that explosion!"

"My little buddy can't be dead!"

"Natsu, look at me! I know you loved your best friend but you gotta face the facts, Happy is dead and there's nothing that can bring him ba-" A very charred Happy landed on top of him, as he coughed out smoke.

"I'm never doing that again…" He groaned.

Flash facepalmed. "I hate it when I jinx it." He said as Natsu hugged Happy tightly.

"So, who are you?" Julia asked, looking at the man.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cassim, the King of Thieves, and this is my partner, Iago."

"Hey." Iago greeted.

"King of Thieves?" Lucy asked, slowly reaching for her whip.

"Now now, I'm not bad." Cassim told her. "I'm actually pretty nice."

"I see…"

Samus deactivated her armor. "Well, good to know."

Natsu walked over to Cassim and then looked at Iago. "Don't get too close, buddy!" He said.

"Hmm…" Natsu suddenly chuckled. "I bet Polly over here wants a cracker." He laughed…only to get pecked on by Iago.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT WANT A CRACKER, YOU FIREHEADED NUMBSKULL!" He yelled.

"OW! OW! HOW IS IT THAT YOU HIT HARDER THAN THE PHOENIX?! OW! OOOOOW!"

* * *

 _One calmed down parrot later…_

"What did I do to deserve that?" Natsu asked.

"Well, this is an interesting surprise." A voice said as they turned around to see Jafar walking to them. "If it isn't Cassim and the traitorous parrot."

"I see you've got a replacement." Iago said, looking at the parrot sized Nevermore, a bird Grimm, on Jafar's shoulder. "Tch, I've seen better."

"Since you're here, we can easily take you down." Tristina said. "We defeat you and we'll find our boys!"

"If it were that simple." Jafar chuckled. "But first, a question to dear Sarah. Are you fully aware of what happened to your dear parents?"

Sarah looked at him. "My deadbeat parents? Last I heard, they were busy destroying me from the inside…"

Jafar chuckled. "Well, you see… your parents have actually been dead this entire time."

"Wh-what?"

Wyvern gasped. "Jafar, stop this right now!"

"Don't do this!" Gryphon ordered as the two ran to the wizard, but he simply stopped them with his magical staff.

"Don't interfere." He ordered and then turned back to Sarah. "You see, this whole time your parents were really Cassis Worms, shape-shifting monsters. Your parents were killed by these creatures, and they turned into your parents while disposing of their corpses…and these two Kamen Riders knew about them this entire time."

"Wh-WHAT?!" Sarah's eyes widened in horror. "S-S-S-S-So…m-m-my pa-parents are…"

"Dead." Jafar smirked as everyone's eyes widened at this, but none were more shocked than Sarah herself.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Tears ran down Sarah's cheeks. "Th-th-they're…d-dead…"

"Sarah!" Ven ran over to her, but Jafar prevented him from moving.

"Yes, unleash all of that despair out, my dear Sarah." Jafar smirked. "Let it consume you!" He laughed evilly before Sarah fell on her knees and kept crying. "The Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Shall we see if they're attracted to despair as well?" He asked and then right on cue, they could see dark portals opening up and Heartless were coming in large droves.

"Whoa, that's a lot!" Sting exclaimed.

"Yes, that's it! Give into your despair!" Jafar exclaimed, laughing evilly as he watched her fall on her knees and crying uncontrollably while everyone was desperately trying to get the Heartless away from Sarah, but unfortunately, they were soon pinned down by the Heartless.

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Mom!" Julia called out to her.

"Darkside, finish her off!" Jafar ordered as a Darkside rose from the ground behind Sarah and then he pulled back his fist, ready to kill her and then he quickly punched her.

Only for another fist to connect Darkside's fist… and it wasn't just any fist.

It was Bowser's.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser (Super Mario 64)**

"Bowser?!" Tristina asked.

"Y'know… if there's one thing I hate more than Mario… it's people despairing and giving up!" He said as he jumped back and breathed fire at the Darkside, burning it up before going into his shell, charging up a spin and launching into Darkside's head to destroy it.

Once Bowser landed, he turned to glare at Jafar. "Tch, that figures…" Jafar growled before making a portal. "Hmph, we'll see how this turns out eventually." He said before disappearing into it.

 **End BGM**

Bowser walked over to Sarah. "Sarah, you alright?" He asked as he looked into her eyes to discover the light in her eyes totally gone. In fact, they were a total blank. "Dammit… the light in her eyes is totally gone."

"What?!" Ven and Julia exclaimed in horror as a portal opened up.

"I'll be right back." Bowser said, picking up Sarah and walking into it as Ven quickly went in after him.

"By the gods…" Thor muttered under his breath.

"You said it." Iron Man nodded.

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

"I can't believe this." Captain Toad said, watching Bowser gently put Sarah down. "You DO have a heart!"

"I may be evil, but I'm not downright rotten, you know." Bowser said. "In fact, I'm sure Ganonfreak over here has a soft spot too."

"Who are you calling Ganonfreak?!" Ganondorf asked in offense.

"Keep an eye on her." Bowser told Ven as he walked back to the portal. "I'll be destroying some Tartarus fools with them." He said. "But first…I need a word with those two Kamen Riders." He growled under his breath as he walked into the portal.

Things were about to get real ugly.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Well…this is awkward…" Gryphon said.

"So, how much trouble do you think we're in?" Wyvern asked.

"A whole lot." Bowser walked forward, not looking entirely happy. "Why the HELL did you keep a secret like THAT from everyone?!"

"We had every good reason to keep it a se-"

"GOOD reason?!" Samus asked. "Bullshit! You knew about this and you outright MURDERED them after Sarah left them!" She shouted.

"And thanks to you, Sarah's in a load of despair right now… ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Sting yelled.

"This burns me up…" Natsu growled as the twins also saw the Thunder Legion, Rogue, Abigail, the other Bounty Hunters and Calhoun looking really pissed off at the moment…and they look like they're ready to brutally murder the two.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

Suddenly, an ice wall blocked them from doing so, and when the ice wall melted, Iris, Alex, Lelouch, Iron Man, Thor, the Future Diary gang, Professor Jacob, Sinon, Deadpool and Elsa were standing there. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Bowser asked.

"They had every right to do what they had to do." Iris told them. "We all have something to hide, and that very reason right there is why they did it. They didn't want Sarah to find out and despair."

"Well, what if she wanted to go back and check on them, ever thought of that?!" Natsu asked.

"He's got a point. You can't stay mad at your family forever, you'd have to at least worry about them… BUT NOW IT'S TOO LATE!" Laxus yelled.

"Why is Alex siding with you?! That's the biggest question right there!" Abigail said.

"Being dead has its perks." Alex told her. "Even I knew what was going on after Sarah left."

"Let me guess, the rest of you were in on it too?!" Gandrayda asked.

"No, we all had something similar to hide and we can relate to these two." Lelouch said. "As for me, it was starting up a rebellion to free Japan."

"Building Ultron behind my team's back." Tony said.

"The whole terrorist thing." Minene said.

"Yandere." Yuno sighed.

"I shot someone once a long time ago… I've hated guns ever since…" Sinon said. "But not any more."

"Hiding my own powers from everyone in Arendelle." Elsa said.

"And what would you have all done if you were the first ones to know the truth about Sarah's parents?" Thor asked. Bowser and the others hated to admit it, but he brought up a good point. But that still didn't change much.

"We all have something we don't like, but that's what makes us… well, us." Professor Jacob explained. "Now, let's all just calm down and just move on."

"Oh, we'll calm down…" Bowser said. "…ONCE WE DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"…I was afraid of that."

"It doesn't have to be this way, I'm sure we can all talk this throu-" Iron Man was interrupted when he was sent flying by a punch from Bowser. He recovered, but didn't seem happy. "...Alright, if it's a fight you want, fine. It's a fight you'll get."

"I knew it'd get into a brawl!" Deadpool gleefully said as they all got ready to fight.

"Wait, are you seriously…?!" Lucy asked, and then they all started fighting each other. "Oh come on!"

"I…I have no idea what to say." Wendy said.

Rose looked at everyone fighting and was already tearing up. "No… stop…" She said, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Can't you just break it up?!" Weiss asked.

"Agh, this is hard to watch…" Rei muttered.

"Can't you just get along?! This is ridiculous!" Marisa exclaimed.

"She's right!" Dante told them.

Maria Jr. looked at them, not sure what to do. "I have no idea what to do…" She said and then saw Rose shaking. "Rose?!"

"Rose!" Horus looked at her along with Light.

"No…no…!" Rose clenched her fists. "STOP THIS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which got the attention of everyone. "Please, don't kill each other! I-I don't want to lose anyone…in this stupid fight…!" She said, desperately trying not to cry, but it wasn't working as she soon fell on her knees and started crying. "Please… just stop this…" She sobbed.

"Rose…" Tristina quietly said and then hugged her tightly. Rose immediately wrapped her arms around her and still cried into Tristina's arms, as Maria Jr, Light, Horus, Ruby, Weiss and Penny were right by Rose's side.

"We all have more things to worry about than to kill each other." Cassim told them. "We all share a common enemy and right now, we're killing each other over a secret that's been kept for who knows how long. You also have friends to save as well."

Samus growled but she put her arm cannon away from Elsa…who had Abigail in a death lock position before they all separated.

"We'll settle this later." Bowser muttered.

"I feel terrible about this." Thor muttered. "We made such a sweet innocent girl cry."

"Yeah…" Abigail nodded.

"I think we should give Rose some space for now." Iris said. "I think that's what she wants."

"Yeah." Professor Jacob nodded. "I think the one thing she hates is seeing her friends fighting each other."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Gray's team…_

"Dammit, we're too late." Gray muttered as he, Juvia, Mario and Peach were looking around and seeing a council member's body lying there.

* * *

 _Gajeel's team…_

"They got the old lady too." Gajeel growled, as Levy, Luigi and Daisy were with him.

* * *

 _Elfman's team…_

"It's no good. He's dead." Lisanna said.

Elfman growled. "I hope the other teams got lucky." He muttered and then noticed something in the corner of his eye. "Who's there?!" He asked as the two turned to see a woman reading a book.

"So, you've made it." The woman casually said.

"Who are you?" Lisanna demanded.

The woman put the book away. "I am Seilah, one of the members of Tartarus." She said, standing up.

"One of the Tartarus members, huh?" Elfman smirked. "Well, at least we have the honor in taking you down!" He declared as he and Lisanna got ready to fight.

"Is that what you think?" Seilah giggled a little and before any of them could blink, Elfman's hand grabbed a hold of Lisanna's neck and began strangling her.

"What?!" Elfman asked in horror.

"B-Big Brother E-Elf…!" Lisanna choked. "Wh-what are y-you…?!"

"This isn't me! I'm not in full control of my body!" Elfman told her as he turned to see Seilah who had a small, yet sadistic smile on her face. "What are you doing?!"

"I've taken full control of your body, if that's what you're wondering."

"No! STOP THIS!" Elfman ordered, panicking as Lisanna was about to turn blue at any second. "LET ME GO OF MY SISTER, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything~?" Seilah smirked.

* * *

 _Back where the others are…_

"Michelo, tell us what you know about Face." Makarov requested through a lacrima.

"I'm not comfortable with telling everyone this…" Michelo said. "But, Face is this huge pulse bomb and once activated, it will leave everyone on this continent without magic and it will leave everyone vulnerable to Tartarus who uses curses instead."

"What…?!" Natsu exclaimed in shock.

"Should we tell him some of us don't use magic?" Rei asked.

"We could, but I have a feeling things would get more interesting if we didn't." Tony said.

"Couldn't agree more on that." Deadpool chuckled.

"So Tartarus is planning on using that to destroy everything." Makarov mused. "Interesting…"

"From what I understand, it's sealed by three former council members that only the former chairman knows about." Michelo continued.

"I see. We'll send out two of our guild members to protect him." Makarov said, and a few minutes later, Erza and Mira were already halfway to the former chairman's house.

* * *

As soon as they got to the former chairman's house, the two of them walked to the door and knocked on it. "Coming!" A voice called out and then an old man greeted them. "Hello!"

"Hi, you must be the former chairman of the council." Mira said.

"Indeed, I am! Please, come in!" He requested as the two women walked into the building. "Would you like some tea, you two?"

"That'd be lovely." Erza nodded as the man, known as Crawford, went to grab some tea for the girls and then returned.

"Here you go!" He smiled as they took the tea. "So, what can I do for you girls?"

"Have you heard of this thing called Face?" Mira asked.

"Face? No, I can't say I have. I don't know what this 'Face' even is." Crawford said, watching the two take a sip.

"I see." Erza nodded. "Do you know who Tartarus is?"

"I don't know who that is either."

 _Thank goodness for that._ Mira thought. "Well, you see… Tartarus-"

Suddenly, there was a crash through the window as they turned to see some Tartarus soldiers approaching them.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Mira!"

"Right!"

Erza immediately switched to Heaven's Wheel Armor while Mirajane quickly transformed into her Satan Soul form as the two quickly attacked the soldiers as they also protected Crawford from the enemies… until the two of them started to get light headed.

"Ugh…my head…" Mira groaned as she soon collapsed on the ground.

"MIRA!" Erza yelled and then groaned, holding on to her head. "Wh-what was in that…tea…?!" She wondered before passing out on the ground as well.

 **End BGM**

"Stuff to knock you out." Crawford chuckled as he looked at the soldiers. "Take them away." He ordered as they nodded.

"We may have to get you to safety somewhere else. Fairy Tail might not be so happy about this." A soldier advised.

"Good point. Let's move out." He said.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Mmm…agh…" Erza groaned as she woke up. "Wh-where am I?" She wondered and then realized she was strapped in chains. "What…?!"

"So, the Sleeping Beauty awakens." A voice said as she looked up to see Kyoka, smirking at her.

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"You!" Erza growled. "Why am I strapped to these chains?" She demanded to know.

"Why, it's simple; to get rid of the strongest members of Fairy Tail." She smirked as she grabbed a hold of Erza's clothing and then ripped it off of her. "Ah, look at this fair skin… I wonder if it can handle this?" She wondered as she sadistically used her powers on Erza as she started screaming in agony. "Yes, that's it… scream for me!"

"Wh-wh-where's Mira…?!" She demanded.

"Somewhere else where you will never be able to find her. I'll tell you this though, we're going to turn her into a demon, on our side."

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, but I would." Kyoka smirked and tortured Erza some more. "Tell me, where's Jellal!"

"Wh-what does this…have to do with Jellal…?!"

Kyoka chuckled. "I know that he came back to this world along with you and those so-called heroes. I also know that you told him to go hide just to be safe. Tell me… where did you put your precious boyfriend?"

"I… I don't know where he is!"

"Liar." Kyoka smirked, using her magic again as Erza screamed again.

"What I want to know…" Erza panted. "Is what you did to those boys…"

"Those boys? You have to be a bit more specific than that."

"You know who I'm talking about! Isaac, Nan, Souji-"

"Ooooh, those boys!" She smirked. "Oh, don't worry about them… we're taking _very_ good care of them. In fact, I was considering making them feel what those girls have felt back at Hogwarts. Probably won't be as effective since Voldemort and Bellatrix were killed, but I know it'll have the same effect." She smirked.

Erza's eyes widened. "I swear, if you even TOUCH them…"

"You'll do what? You look like you can't even stand up any longer." She smirked.

"Where are they… TELL ME!"

Kyoka chuckled. "In due time, my dear Titania… in due time." She smirked and then used her magic again as Erza screamed once more.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at Crawford's place…_

"THAT FREAKING SON OF A BIIIIITCH!" Natsu's voice screamed and then Crawford's house just exploded.

"Whoa, Natsu! Take it easy!" Happy exclaimed.

"How can I take it easy?! That old man just freaking KIDNAPPED Erza and Mira! It's bad enough that the guys have been kidnapped, now we have to find Erza and Mira as well!" He shouted, extremely not happy at the moment.

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Find them… and I'm going to pummel that bastard for what he did to those two!" He growled and then smelled something. "Wait…"

"Picked up on something?"

"Their scent." Natsu looked up to the sky. "Happy, let's go!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy picked him up and the duo flew off.

* * *

 _Back at the headquarters…_

"Hahaha, that'll show her not to mess with us!" A yellowish creature by the name of Franmalth said.

"Indeed." Crawford nodded as the two of them walked together. "And they'll never know where we are." He laughed. "Cursed Fairy Tail! It will fall!"

"Yes, I wonder how much it will be worth, I wonder?" Franmalth wondered as they then looked at something out of a window. "Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"I don't know, there seems to be something approaching us…mighty fast."

"Let me take a look at that." He requested as he looked out the window…only to get hit by a fiery fist and an angry Dragon Slayer as he pushed him to the ground. "OOOF!"

"How dare you!" Natsu shouted, punching him in the chest before grabbing him. "FIRE DRAGON'S…GRIP STRIKE!" He yelled, throwing poor Crawford up in the air and he was immediately knocked down. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Excuse me, boy!" Franmalth got the angry Dragon Slayer's attention. "But you're intruding!"

"I don't care if I am! I just want to know where the hell are my friends!"

"Oh, you want to know where your friends are? Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself." He smirked.

"You're in my way… I'll take YOU down too!"

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Natsu ran over and fire punched Franmalth, but he simply took it as he laughed at this. Natsu raised an eyebrow at this and jumped back. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Franmalth laughed. "You are impressive, but can that be enough?" He asked as he ran over and punched Natsu, but he blocked it and then used an uppercut to knock him into the air and then he jumped up and punched him down.

"I got more where that came from!" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"How much will all this attacking cost? How much?" Franmalth wondered.

"What are you blabbering about?!" Natsu asked as he ran over to him once more. "FIRE DRAGON'S-"

"I've seen enough." A voice said as there was an icy wind in the air.

"-IRON FI-" Natsu was immediately frozen when he was hit by the icy wind.

 **End BGM**

"Nice timing, Silver." Franmalth grinned.

"Yeah, well… I did the best I could to get here as fast as I could." Silver said.

"Let's throw him into the dungeo-wait, wasn't there a flying cat with him?" He wondered before shrugging it off. "Oh well."

* * *

 _One thawed Dragon Slayer later…_

"Ugh… that sucked." Natsu muttered as he looked around. "Where am I…?"

"Hey, Natsu." A voice caught his attention as he turned around to see Lisanna behind his back.

"Lisanna?!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise.

"Comfortable, you two?" A voice asked as they turned to see Jafar and Dr. Facilier.

"Who are these guys?" Lisanna asked.

"They're the ones responsible for kidnapping the guys." Natsu growled.

"What?!"

Dr. Facilier chuckled. "We're taking good care of them, so there's nothing you can do about it." He said.

"This cage prevents you from using your magic and breaking out oh-so-easily." Jafar explained. "You'll be stuck in here for a very long time, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Bastards!" Natsu growled at them as the two of them laughed at this.

"Just try to break out of this cell." Dr. Facilier smirked, while completely unaware of the two, a barrel was moving ever so carefully until it was out of sight, and then Happy burst out of it.

"Don't worry, Natsu. I'll come back to save you!" He said as he flew out of the window and went back to the guild.

* * *

 _At the guild…_

"I've never seen those girls so agitated before." Cana said. "They look like they're ready to kill someone."

"Well, you'd be too if your loved one was kidnapped and is probably being tortured." Gray said.

"True." She nodded before sighing. "I can't imagine what they went through."

"They all moved on, but I can tell that they're never going to be the same." Lucy said. "In fact, that's what Tristina said to Shotaro before we came here."

"So, what happened in this Hyperdimension world anyway?" She asked as Lucy and Gray explained what happened as she jawdropped at this.

"My god…"

"Yikes, better them than me." Jet said.

"You said it." Droy nodded.

"You guys!" Levy glared at them.

"What?"

"GUUUUUYS!" Happy's voice yelled as they turned to see the frantic Exceed. "It's terrible! They kidnapped Natsu!"

"NOW THEY GOT NATSU?!" Luigi yelled.

"For the LOVE of… this Tartarus thing is starting to get on my nerves." Daisy growled.

"How do you think WE'RE feeling?!" Hina asked.

"That's not the worst part! Tartarus's base is on a floating island…and it's shaped like a cube!"

"A floating cubical island?" Fury asked.

"Seeing as how we just saved our world from a flying city, that doesn't sound too far-fetched." Tony said as Thor nodded, and then they heard the doors being opened as they turned to see Elfman walking in.

"Elfman, you're back!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yeah…I am…" Elfman muttered as he slowly walked away.

"Are you feeling okay?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time to myself…" He muttered and kept on walking, and if one would look closely in his eyes, he looked completely out of it.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _"You are now under my control." Seilah told him. "I want you to go to Fairy Tail and destroy it with this explosive lacrima." She ordered as Elfman nodded and took it. "You think you can do that for me?"_

 _"Yes." Elfman nodded._

 _"That's a good boy~ Now go." She ordered as Elfman walked away while Seilah looked down to see an unconscious Lisanna. "Oh, I know what to do with you."_

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"So, what should we do?" Peach asked.

"We have to fight." Makarov replied. "Tartarus is already kidnapping our members and we can't just stand for it any longer. So, here's what I suggest we do."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Crawford…_

"You seem to be busy." Kyoka said.

"Indeed. I am searching for the key to activate Face." He said. "Just think, when we activate this, there will be no more magic to worry about!"

"Indeed." Kyoka smirked…when suddenly, she impaled Crawford as soon as he found the key.

"Wh-wh-what are you…?!"

"Hmph, we'll be taking over from here, human." She smirked, watching Crawford fall to the ground in death. "Now, let's have some fun."

* * *

 _Back in the guild…_

"What were those monsters with the white masks?" Julia asked Ruby and Weiss. "It looked like you were familiar with them."

"You mean the Grimm?" Weiss asked.

"The Grimm?" Sting looked at her.

"Yeah, those things." Julia said.

"Well, they actually come from our world." Ruby said. "There's still stuff that we don't know about them, but some of what we do know is that the Grimm are said to have appeared soon after the dawn of mankind, in our would anyway. Another thing is that they are attracted to negativity in people, sort of like how Heartless are attracted to the darkness in people's hearts. Guess you can say that the Grimm are sort of like the Heartless for us." She explained. "I'm just glad we took care of them all before you guys fought back at that city." Ruby then looked at Rose. "How's she doing?"

"She's somewhat better, but still saddened." Tristina said as Rose was sighing on her lap.

* * *

 _With Cana…_

"Hey, Elf? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, walking down into the storage room to see him setting up the lacrima bomb as she lightly gasped. "What the…?!"

Elfman turned around. "An enemy of Fairy Tail…!" He growled as he ran to her as she backed up in fear. She tried to run, but he grabbed a hold of her and pinned her down to the ground.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Elfman… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She yelled.

"Fairy Tail must be destroyed! FAIRY TAIL MUST DIE!" He yelled, attempting to strangle her.

"Elfman! This isn't you!" She called out as the bomb was slowly lighting up as she had to fight him off until she pulled out a card and trapped him into it before getting up and running up the stairs to warn what Elfman did, but then the lacrima blew up the entire guild right when the flying island was above Magnolia.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Suddenly, a portal opened up in the middle of town and someone came out right when the guild blew up.

"What is going on?" the newcomer, a blue haired woman with a sword, wondered as on-lookers looked to where the explosion occurred in confusion and shock. While this was happening, three more portals opened from different parts of the town as a swordsman came out from each portal.

* * *

 **Sorry for the huge wait. Poor ol' me got sick last week...**


	112. Tartarus Arc: The Battle on the Cube

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Kyoka chuckled and then laughed. "So much for the Heroes." She smirked.

"Indeed." Seilah nodded. "They thought they could defeat us, but they couldn't."

"Especially so-called Fairy Tai-…what the…?"

"Something wrong?"

Kyoka looked at the screen. "I-It can't be! Some of them survived!"

"What?! That can't be possible… let me look." Seilah requested as she took a look to see Happy, Carla and Lily flying up, holding cards in their hands. "What are they holding?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

The three cats landed. "Alright, Cana. We're here." Carla said.

"Good. Now, let's make things interesting!" Cana smirked, as every single card lit up and one by one, everyone burst out of the cards, determined looks on their faces.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

"It's Fairy Tail…and others!" A guard exclaimed.

"Attack them!" Another ordered.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Tristina yelled, quickly running over and slashing through them as everyone else proceeded to attack the guards, quickly overwhelming them.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

 _Cana ran up the steps after turning Elfman into a card as they were busy chatting it up. "Sorry guys…" She said, taking out her card deck and started trapping everyone in cards._

 _"What the?!" Luigi exclaimed._

 _"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Timon demanded to know._

 _"What's the meaning of this?" Thor asked._

 _"The guild's about to blow and that cube is responsible! They possessed Elfman!"_

 _"What?!" Happy asked._

 _"Here, take these cards and you three fly to that cube as you possibly can!"_

 _"Got it!" Carla nodded as Cana turned herself into a card as the trio quickly grabbed the cards and flew off right when the guild blew up._

* * *

 _In the present…_

"OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

"Solid Script: Fire!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Alzack, where's our daughter?" Bisca asked after sniping a guard.

"She's right here!" Alzack grinned as Asuka popped out of Alzack's shirt with a smile on her face.

"You brought her with you?!" Merlina asked in shock.

"What, you brought over four little kids on the cube!"

"…Fair point, but still."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"What's going on out there?" Lisanna asked.

"Something tells me… the cavalry is here." Natsu smirked. "Alright, that's it. I'm breaking out of here!" He exclaimed as he rammed into the cell several times before it eventually gave into the Dragon Slayer's determination as he burst into flame and destroyed the cuffs that were holding him. "OH YEAH!" He yelled and broke Lisanna's.

"Let's go!" Lisanna smirked as the two took off until they heard screaming coming from a room. They curiously went in to see Kyoka in chains and Erza with a sadistic smirk on her face.

 **End BGM**

"What in the world…?" Natsu asked as Erza turned around to see them.

"How the heck did you…?" Lisanna wondered.

"It's a long story, but…" Erza smirked. "She's having a taste of her own medicine…and too bad Julia isn't here to see this."

"I swear, her dominatrix HDD rubbed off on you." Natsu said and then thought of it before shuddering at the thought.

"Julia is a dominatrix?!" Lisanna exclaimed in shock.

" _Was_ a dominatrix." Erza corrected. "But, I think some of that blood still runs through her. But never mind that." She looked at Kyoka. "What I want to know… where did you put the boys?"

"You'll never be able to find them." Kyoka said.

"Tell me RIGHT now…" Erza requipped into her Piercing Armor. "Along with what Tartarus is planning, or so help me…" A fiery aura surrounded the woman, making Natsu and Lisanna shudder.

"Hmph, like I'd ever tell you about what we're planning. What I'm curious about is why you're not concerned about your friend! She's slowly turning into a demon as we speak!"

"Oh, Mira?" Erza smirked. "She's already one." She said as Kyoka's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Speaking of Mira…_

"Ah, just think! When we're done with you, you'll be on our side!" A small rabbit girl by the name of Lamy said. "It's going to be amazi-" There was a huge explosion in Mira's container. "WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT EVEN DONE YET!"

"So sorry, little girl…" Mira smirked. "But I'm already a demon." She said, slowly going into her Satal Soul form.

"OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

Kyoka growled. "You…" She clenched her fists and suddenly broke free of the chains. "I'll make you PAY for that!" She exclaimed.

"Stay back, you two!" Erza ordered as Kyoka screamed in rage as Erza got ready to face her.

* * *

 _Outside…_

"So, is there a way in?" Rei wondered.

"I can probably punch a hole." Bowser said.

"You're not THAT strong to do that." Daisy told him.

"Well, let me know if you can come up with a better idea!"

"Wait, does anyone feel rumbling?" Luigi asked as they saw Erza and Kyoka shooting out of the cube and then going inside the cube in a different area. "What was that?!"

"Erza." Hina replied. "…And HER…" She growled.

"We can probably find her in here." Tristina said. "She's not getting away with this…" She said as they hopped into the hole.

"So is no one going to point out that Erza made a huge hole?" Bowser asked.

"Oh, just go in already." Laxus pushed him in as the Thunder Legion went inside.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

"I'll go find Mira!" Lisanna told Natsu.

"Got it!" Natsu nodded as the two went their separate ways and he quickly took out more guards. "FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" He yelled, knocking a lot of guards away as he quickly ran through…but then suddenly, the guards were slowly falling to the ground until they were frozen in time. "What the…?"

He looked around. "Did someone cast a Stopza spell…? No, I'd be frozen as well." He muttered.

"Hello, Natsu." A voice said as he turned around to see Zeref.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _Zeref?!_ Natsu thought.

"Natsu, you have a choice. Either kill or spare E.N.D."

"E.N.D.?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about?"

Zeref chuckled. "You'll figure it out soon enough." He said before disappearing, and then time resumed.

 **End BGM**

"What did he mean by that?" Natsu wondered to himself before shrugging it off and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Mira!" A voice called out as she turned to see Lisanna running up to her, and joining Lisanna were Marisa, Dante, Alex, Hikari, Buru and Abigail.

"Hey!" Mira waved.

"Oh, that guy's cute!" Lamy exclaimed, looking at Dante. "You are such a hottie!"

"Sorry, little girl. But I'm already taken." He said, showing off his engagement ring.

"HUH?!"

"This woman captured my heart long ago." Dante said, as Lamy turned to see Marisa who just smirked at her.

"NOOOO!" She yelled. "THIS TRAMP MUST'VE SEDUCED YOU!"

"Tramp?!" Marisa's eye twitched as she quickly aimed her Hakkero at her, unleashing a Master Spark at her to send her flying to a wall. "I'll have you know that it's a lot more complicated than that." She said as Lamy groaned.

"You…" A voice growled as they turned to see an angry Seilah approaching them. "You broke free."

Alex summoned her sword. "This is going to get interesting real quick."

"You said it." Buru nodded as they got ready to fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"We need to get to the controls!" Lucy said as she was joined by Wendy, the Keyblade Girls, Rose, Maria Jr, Penny, Ruby, Alicia, Flash, Worldwalker, Happy and Carla.

"I think it'd be a whole lot better if we find Kyoka." Alicia said.

"Well, we could… but I think it'd be best if we dealt with Face first." Worldwalker said as they soon got to the controls as they looked to see that they had 41 minutes left.

"I-It's already counting down?!" Wendy asked.

"We'll just go ahead and deactivate it. Should be simple." Ruby said.

"We can't! It's already activated and there's no way to deactivate it!" Flash exclaimed. "Soooo, any ideas?"

Wendy pounded her fist into her palm. "We can go and destroy Face itself!"

"Oh? And how will you do that?" A voice asked as they turned around to see a creature walking up to them, also known as Keyes. "You simply do not have the strength to destroy it."

"We can sure try!" Flash said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Keyes, one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus."

"NINE?!" Alicia asked in shock and looked at the Keyblade Girls. "You didn't tell me there'd be nine!"

"You didn't ask." Kai told her, causing Alicia to facepalm.

"Leave this guy to me!" A voice said as they looked to see Gray walking up. "You guys go and find Face!"

"Right!" Wendy nodded as they looked at the map. "It's over…there!"

"Let's go!" Worldwalker exclaimed as he, Wendy, Rose, Maria Jr, Ruby, Penny and Carla to go find them.

"You guys go find Natsu." Gray ordered as the rest nodded and took off.

"Oh?" Keyes looked at Gray. "Hmm, he looks just like Silver…"

"Silver? You mean that guy we met in Naruto's world?" Gray asked. "I'll make sure to find him after I'm done with you!"

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

"We meet again, boy!" A voice exclaimed as Natsu turned to see Franmalth.

"You!" Natsu jumped back as his fists burst into flame.

"Natsu!" A voice called out as he turned to see Lucy, the Keyblade Girls and Alicia.

"Have you found them yet?" Natsu asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Julia sighed. "But I know we'll find them."

"Right. You just got to dig a little deeper." Lucy nodded.

"I'm going to tell Kyoka off once we're through with her." Alicia said. "But first…" She summoned her Keyblade as the others got ready to fight Franmalth, who destroyed his armor to reveal his freakier self.

"Spikes?" Natsu asked.

"Never mind that, let's take him down!" Maria declared as they all got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!" Lucy yelled and took out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE RAM! ARIES!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" Franmalth exclaimed in delight as Alicia quickly used Strike Raid with Tristina and Flare, but Franmalth dodged, but he didn't dodge the oncoming fire from Hina's Lightrifle from Didact's Will. "Yow!"

"Gotcha!" She smirked, as it turned back into the Keyblade as she and Flare ran over and slashed him with Kai and Maria using Triple Firaga.

"COMING THROOOOOUGH!" Taurus yelled as he slashed Franmalth, but suddenly Franmalth grabbed a hold of him.

"In you go!" He exclaimed as Taurus was suddenly absorbed into Franmalth.

"TAURUS!" Lucy yelled.

"Oh my!" Aries exclaimed in shock.

"Did that just happen?!" Alicia asked in shock, and then adding onto the shock, he grabbed a hold of Aries before she knew what was going on, and she was absorbed into Franmalth as well.

"ARIES!" Lucy yelled in horror.

"What the hell is going on?!" Alicia asked.

"Hahahaha! These two Celestial Spirits are now mine! I have absorbed them!" Franmalth asked. "How much will this cost you? How much?"

"You bastard!" Flare growled.

"You freakin' little…!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran forward. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, punching Franmalth.

"You hit me!" He exclaimed. "Would you really hurt a friend?!" He asked, transforming his face into Aries, and then Taurus. This caused Natsu to freeze up as he was then pushed to a wall as Franmalth laughed.

"This guy is already getting on my nerves…" Tristina growled.

Natsu screamed in rage. "I'LL GET THEM OUT OF THERE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" He yelled. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!" He yelled, turning into his Seven Star form. "WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"OOOOF!" Franmalth yelled, slamming right into a wall.

"Alright, Natsu!" Lucy cheered. "But please be careful, my Celestial Spirits are still in him!"

"Yeah, I know! I'm just trying to punch them out of him!"

"Come on, Natsu! Pummel his ass into next week!" Alicia told him.

 **End BGM**

Franmalth growled. "I'll show you…not to mess with me!" He exclaimed, glowing a very dark aura as they all got ready.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A portal opened up and someone came rolling out. It was some mysterious woman as she looked around the area until she spotted the cube. "Cody… Rosalina… I will find you." She said before taking off.

* * *

 _Back with Natsu's group…_

"Hahahaha! Let's see if you can handle this!" Franmalth laughed as he changed form, which caused Natsu and Lucy's eyes to widen at the form he took.

"Who the hell is that?!" Alicia asked.

"Hades…from Grimoire Heart." Tristina gripped her Keyblade tightly.

"Doesn't he have a different name than Hades?!" Alicia asked.

"His real name is Precht, but he goes by Hades." Flare explained. "I actually prefer Hades over Precht any day."

"Right." Hina nodded.

Franmalth laughed. "You will soon realize that you have made a grave mistake!"

"That's what you think!" Natsu exclaimed. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled as it engulfed Franmalth…but to their surprise, he only absorbed it. "WHAT?!"

"HAHAHAHA! FOOL!" He yelled and sent it back at Natsu, as he screamed in agony.

"NATSU!" Julia yelled.

"Shit, this is bad!" Alicia growled.

"We gotta give it all we got… and fast!" Tristina exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Wendy's group…_

"Glad you joined us." Worldwalker said as they looked at Iris with Light and Horus.

"I just felt it was getting too intense for these two…and they also wanted to be with Rose and Maria Jr." She explained.

"Okay, but why did you decide to stick with us?" Flash asked. "You could've gone back."

"You kidding? That place was getting too crazy for my tastes. I just used my brother and Light as an excuse to get away from it."

"Well, glad to have you with us!" Ruby grinned as they continued to walk until they saw a statue in front of them. "So this is Face."

"Let's take this down!" Penny smirked.

"Ahahaha… I will not let that happen." A voice said as they saw a four armed freak approaching them.

"Who the hell are you, buddy?" Flash asked.

"I am Ezel, one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus…and looking at all of you probably won't be enough to sate my hunger… especially you five." He said, looking at the kids and Wendy.

"He…wants to eat us?!" Ruby asked in shock.

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu!" Flash said. "Activate, Ultimate Keyblade!"

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ezel laughed. "You little rugrats won't even make it past me!" He declared.

Rose and Maria Jr. transformed into their CPU Candidate forms. "Penny, take Light and Horus somewhere safe!" Silver Sister ordered.

"Got it!" Penny nodded as she took the two somewhere safe while Iris quickly summoned her Palutena Bow and quickly shot Ezel.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled.

"FIRE!" Flash yelled, unleashing a Firaga spell while Ruby quickly slashed him, but Ezel quickly and easily slashed them away as he then took on Red Sister's screaming like a champ and punched Red Sister away.

Worldwalker quickly tried to slash Ezel with his ax, but Ezel grabbed a hold of the axe. "This thing is just pathetic, you little shrimp!" He said, tossing it to the side and then punching him away. He then punched Silver Sister in the gut hard enough for her to cough out blood as he punched her in the face to make her go flying.

Wendy growled. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" She yelled, but Ezel only laughed and grabbed her by the throat as he slammed her down into the ground and tossed her up as he jumped up and punched her away.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T EVEN HURT ME, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" He yelled as he slashed Wendy away and then stomped on her.

"No!" Iris called out as she flew over to Ezel and attacked him, but he backhanded her and then threw her to a wall.

"Iris!" Horus called out.

"HAAAAAH!" Carla attepted to kick Ezel in the head. "LEAVE WENDY ALONE!"

"Hmm?" Ezel grabbed a hold of Carla and then looked at her. "Hey, you look mighty tasty!" He smirked and held her down. "I could use a snack." He smirked.

"CARLA!" Wendy screamed.

"Shit, this is bad…" Flash growled and then a shadow cast over them. "Huh?" He looked up in the air and saw his own ship. "What's my ship doing here?"

 **End BGM**

"HEEEEEY!" A voice called out to them as a lone woman dove off of the ship.

"Is that…Colette?" Flash asked as a young woman that looked around eighteen years old landed on the ground. She has long black hair is done back in a single ponytail while her skin is a fair caramel tan, and her eyes are green in color. Her outfit consists of a light green baby doll tee, aqua blue skinny jeans and black high tops.

"Hiya!" The girl greeted as Ezel turned to her.

"…Who's the kid?"

An anime tic mark appeared on her head. "I'M NOT A KID, YOU FOUR-ARMED FREAK!" She yelled and punched Ezel in the gut, hard enough to make him slide a little, and it was enough for him to make him loose his grip on Carla.

Wendy weakly got up, but fell again as she then noticed something about Face. "…This atmosphere around it.. Ether-nano…?" She wondered before having the idea to eat it, so she quickly ate it up.

 **BGM: Eastern Judgement in the Sixtieth Year ~ Fate of Sixty Years (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

Wendy got up and slowly transformed into her Dragon Force. "I feel…incredibly different than the other times I've done this." She said.

Ezel looked at her. "Oh? It seems I have a challenge!"

"YOU BET YOU DO!" Wendy yelled as she quickly disappeared and then kicked him from behind.

"Ooof!" Ezel turned around and then laughed. "Well then… I think it's time for me to go all out too!" He said and then went into his Etherious form.

"Mind if we join you?" Flash asked as he and Colette joined Wendy.

"Sure." Wendy nodded as she ran to Ezel, as she was a lot faster than the two. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Mikazuki!" Ezel exclaimed, hitting Wendy but she recovered as Flash and Colette attacked him, but Ezel simply slashed them away, but then he got hit by Wendy's attacks as he attacked her again, but she disappeared on him.

"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"

"ARGH!" Ezel growled. "Juzumaru!"

Wendy was slashed away, but she immediately recovered. "SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"

"THUNDER!" Flash yelled.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY FISTS!" Colette yelled, punching Ezel in the gut and using a powerful uppercut to send him in the air and then Wendy scissor kicked him down.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"I'm losing…to mere brats?! Unacceptable!" Ezel declared as he noticed everyone else joining the three as he quickly slashed them but they quickly dodged as the CPU candidate girls just went in their CPU forms and slashed him.

"Let's finish this guy off!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed as they nodded then proceeded to attack Ezel nonstop. Ezel tried to attack, but he got shot in the chest by Ruby's Crescent Rose and then Skull Grinder Heart screamed at Ezel as he was then pinned to a wall by swords from Penny who had joined the fight as he was bombarded with another Roar attack from Wendy.

"This should finish you off!" Iris said, holding a knew Blade. The main part of the Blade looked like the hand of Blizzard holding an ice stalactite, while the icy handle had Blizzard's face at the end.

Iris raised her new Blizzard Blade, creating a column of ice, or an ice geyser, which completely froze Ezel once it hit. Iris then flew over and cut the frozen Ezel in half, signaling his death.

 **End BGM**

Flash looked down at the defeated Ezel, and had one request: "While you down there, how 'bout you shine our shoes?"

"Heh…" Worldwalker walked over to him. "Let's absorb you!" He smirked, but his soul didn't come out. "Huh…?" He wondered before realizing something. "Oh…his soul was destroyed." He sighed in sadness. "Oh well, I guess I'll just absorb his body then." As Worldwalker did this, Wendy destroyed Face as she went back to normal soon after, groaning a little.

"I might…have overdone it a bit."

"On the bright side, Face has been destroyed." Fierce Deity Heart grinned, but then Carla gasped.

"I-It's still counting down! I can still sense it!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I'll just have to have this self-destruct." Carla said as she went right to work on it. "However, if I do this…there's no going back for me. I have to do this manually."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Horus asked.

"It means I have to stay." Carla replied.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"WHAT?! NO!" Wendy yelled. "I won't let you do this!"

"I have no choice, Wendy…" Carla sighed. "This…is goodbye. Flee for your lives, this will blow at any second!"

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me! There has to be a better way!" Flash exclaimed.

"There _is_ no other way…" Carla muttered, watching the timer go down. "Wendy! Get out of here!"

Wendy clenched her fists. "No. I'm not running away from this." She said as she walked forward and suddenly helped Carla. "I will have this thing self-destruct with you." She said as Carla's eyes widened, as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Wendy, no!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed in horror.

"Get out of here while you still can!" Wendy ordered. "We'll take it from here!"

"Dammit, I'm not going to leave you!" Fierce Deity Heart exclaimed.

"And neither are we!" Light said.

"Unfortunately… this is a fight that only Wendy can do." Worldwalker said as he, Penny, Ruby, and Flash had to grab the kid's arms and pull them away while Iris picked up Horus as they ran off. Wendy and Carla looked at each other as tears swelled in their eyes before the whole place lit up.

* * *

 _With the others…_

The others got to safety in time as they saw the explosion before them. "NO!" Skull Grinder Heart yelled as tears formed in Fierce Deity Heart's eyes.

"Wendy…" She quietly said, silently sobbing to herself.

"Don't worry… they're all right." A voice said as they turned to see Doranbolt himself holding Wendy and Carla in his arms as he gently set them down. "Good thing I got to them in time."

"Oh thank goodness…" Ruby sighed with relief.

"I guess we can all rest a little easy now." Flash said.

"Indeed." Doranbolt nodded and looked at the unconscious Wendy and Carla. "I'm proud of these two." He said, smiling at them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… back with Natsu's group…_

Franmalth's eyes widened. "Face…no… it's been destroyed!"

"Nice!" Alicia smirked.

"Now this just made things easier for us." Tristina smirked.

"You…YOU…" Franmalth yelled. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He yelled as suddenly, tentacles came out of the ground and grabbed a hold of everyone.

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Gah!" Flare exclaimed.

"Tentacles?!" Alicia asked. "You know, this is going to get REALLY weird if Japan grabs a hold of these things, I'm just saying!"

"I think you're a bit too late." Maria sighed.

"AAARGH! I WILL PERSONALLY ABSORB ALL OF YOUR SOULS!"

"Absorb all of us?!" Lucy exclaimed in horror.

"We gotta think of something…quick!" Natsu ordered.

 _Absorb…_ Lucy thought. _…Wait a second!_ She smirked. "Taurus! If you can hear me… force gate closure!"

"Eh? What good will that do?" Franmalth asked.

"You absorbed my Celestial Spirits! If I can force close the gate on them, there's probably a high chance you'll be taken with them!"

Franmalth's eye widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

Lucy smirked. "TAURUS! FORCE GATE CLOSURE!"

"AAAACK!" Franmalth yelled and released Taurus.

"Moo… sorry…" Taurus apologized before disappearing as Franmalth sighed with relief.

"ARIES! FORCE GATE CLOSURE!"

"OH, YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Franmalth yelled as he let go of Aries.

"I am so sorry…" Aries whined before disappearing.

"Well, what now?" Alicia asked. "You don't have any more spirits in him!"

"Oh, doesn't she?" A voice asked as they looked to see Monokuma walking over to them.

"I didn't summon you!"

"Ah, but I summoned myself." Monokuma chuckled. "Anyway, what makes you think she doesn't have one more with us? Upupupupupu!"

"Where are you getting at?!"

"I'm saying… that Natsu is a Celestial Spirit too."

"WHAT?!" Franmalth's eyes widened in fear.

"I am?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Oh, yes you are!" Lucy smirked, realizing what Monokuma was planning. "Natsu, force gate closure!"

"OH NO!" Franmalth yelled as he let go of Natsu, as he had a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh, now you've really done it!" Natsu smirked as he suddenly picked up a huge rock.

"W-wait! YOU TRICKED ME?!"

"Upupupupu! I did!"

"Uh…eheheh…" Franmalth looked at the giant rock that was about to crush him as Natsu threw it. "OH NOOOOOO!" He yelled before getting crushed by the humongous rock, freeing the other girls and then suddenly, all the other souls that he absorbed over the years quickly shot out of Franmalth's crushed body.

 **End BGM**

"Oh yes!" Natsu smirked.

"Thank you, Natsu… everyone." A voice said as they looked to see the soul of Hades appearing in front of them. "I thank you for freeing me from that wretched demon."

"Ah, it was nothing, I guess." Kai said.

"Anyway, before I leave… I must warn you that detonating Face is not Tartarus's true goal."

"It's not?" Lucy asked.

"It's not." He nodded and looked at the Keyblade girls. "I must also warn you six that you should be careful of this mastermind that has sent that demon girl to the Avenger's world."

"Zeref?" Alicia wondered.

"No, someone else." Tristina replied. _He must've sent her to Hogwarts too… oh, I am going to slaughter him when the time comes!_

"I know what you're thinking, and I doubt destroying _him_ in your own anger won't do you any good." Hades said. "I know you want to destroy the demonic woman, but you have to be careful to not lose yourselves in your own anger." He warned as they nodded.

He then looked at them all. "Before I leave… tell Makarov that he needs to activate something in order to strike down Tartarus once and for all."

"And what is that?" Happy asked.

"Lumen Histoire." He replied and then disappeared.

"Lumen Histoire…?" Lucy wondered.

"We need to find Warren." Hina said as they all nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With Mira's group…_

"Man, this one is a bitch…" Marisa panted.

"Tell me about it." Dante muttered.

"So, these things revive the members of Tartarus?" Mira asked.

"Yeah… why?" Seilah asked.

"That's all I needed to hear." She smirked and she quickly proceeded to destroy all the tubes.

"MY LAB!" Lamy screamed.

"You…" Seilah growled as she slowly turned into her Etherious form. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She screamed.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me…" Marisa muttered.

"For crying out loud!" Alex exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Erza…_

"You're quite skilled, I'll give you that…" Kyoka said. "Rei should've had Voldemort kidnap _you_ as well!"

"Hmph, is that supposed to scare me?" Erza asked.

Kyoka growled. "Alright… if that won't scare you… then perhaps this will! Come on out, Minerva!"

"Minerva?!" Erza asked in shock and then saw a demonic Minerva in front of her. Minerva now has two curled horns on her head, and a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wore a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she has light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots.

"We meet again on an exquisite stage, Erza Scarlet..." She smirked.

"Minerva…" Erza got ready.

"I go by Neo-Minerva, now." Neo-Minerva corrected. "I have been reborn as a demon. Let me show you my newfound power."

"What did they do to her?!" Erza whispered to herself, and by that time Kyoka was long gone.

* * *

 _Back with Mira…_

Seilah screamed a little as Mira had absorbed some of her abilities. "Y-you bitch!" She shouted and then grabbed Mira by the throat.

"Mira!" Buru exclaimed.

"You have any last words before I end you?!" Seilah demanded to know.

"Yes…" Mira said. "ELFMAN!" She yelled as Seilah heard roaring as she turned around to see Elfman punching Seilah to a wall.

"Big brother Elf!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"No one harms my family and gets away with it!" Elfman declared as he quickly beat up Seilah with the help of Lisanna and Mira as Seilah screamed in agony before falling to the ground in defeat.

"Nice!" Marisa grinned.

"Heh, that was awesome." Dante said.

Elfman panted. "No one hurts my family!" He said as he turned around and hugged his sisters.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Warren!" Happy flew over to him.

"Hmm? What is it?" Warren asked as Happy whispered in his ear. "Got it!" He said as he telepathically called to Makarov. "Master Makarov!"

"Warren? What is it?" Makarov asked.

"Master, we have something urgent to tell you!" Happy said. "We defeated a member of Tartarus and Hades came out of his body!"

"Hades?!" Makarov asked in shock.

"It was more like his soul." Kai corrected him.

"Right, right…" Happy nodded. "Anyway, he said that the only way to defeat Tartarus is something called Lumen Histoire!"

Makarov's eyes widened. "Lumen Histoire… of course! If we use that, we can defeat Tartarus in a cinch!"

"And find our guys too!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Oh, you might think it's so simple." A voice interrupted them as everyone in the cube froze up.

"Who the hell was that?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not liking this…" Rei muttered.

"I had a feeling we'd be meeting him." Hina growled.

"Who's 'him'?" Bowser asked.

"Mard Geer." Kai said.

"Yes, me." Mard Geer's telepathically said. "I applaud you from coming this far, but… you girls are really fragile underneath after what you've been through. Is saving your boys really worth it, I wonder?"

"You bastard…!" Maria growled.

"I swear, if you've done something to my son, so help me…!" Daisy growled.

"I do not recall talking to the Princess of Sarasaland. You need to learn your place, you pathetic excuse of a princess."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! SHOW YOURSELF SO I CAN BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!"

"I never thought I'd hear the 'mama bear' come out of Daisy." Bowser said.

Mard Geer chuckled. "And about Kyoka… I may have had something to do with her appearing in the Avenger's world."

" _Our_ world?" Iron Man wondered.

"Indeed… but this is where we part ways." Mard Geer said. "You've made it this far, but I wonder if you'll be able to survive being sucked into the cube." He smirked and then put his fingers away from his temple. "Alegria!"

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Marisa yelled.

"MAMA MIA!" Luigi yelled.

"No… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Bowser yelled.

"MARIO!" Peach screamed.

"PEACH!" Mario yelled as the two reached for each others hands.

"YOU BASTAAAAAAARD!" Natsu screamed.

"What is this…?! I can't get it off of me!" Minene exclaimed.

"What… is this it for all of us?!" Yuno asked before everyone was silenced.

 **End BGM**

Mard Geer chuckled. "All of you have been absorbed." He said while outside, the cube was changing into a more scarier appearance. "There's nothing you can do about it now." He said as he kept walking before stopping. "Oh… it seems some of them have somehow escaped Alegria." He chuckled. "No matter, they won't get too far."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"WHOOOOOOOA!" Lucy screamed and faceplanted on the ground. "Agh, my achin'…"

"LOOK OOOOUT!" Weiss yelled and slammed into her.

"AAAAGH!"

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOW!" Corrin landed on the two of them, and then Meta Knight landed on him. "OOOOF!"

"INCOOOMING!" Tohka landed on top of Meta Knight, and then Alicia landed on top of Tohka.

"I-is that…everyone…?!" Lucy asked…and then the Keyblade girls landed on top of Alicia. "AAAAGH!"

"Nope, that's everyone…!" Weiss groaned as they got off of each other.

"Where are we?" Corrin asked.

"I don't know… but we must be on guard." Meta Knight advised as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Okay, so how did we get up here?" A voice asked.

"A random portal, I imagine."

"Wait…" The female looked at them. "The Hero King… the Radiant Hero of Legend… and the Young Lion..."

"You've heard of us?"

"In tales of old from where I come from. My name is Lucina."

"So, you guys somehow managed to get into this cube too?" A voice asked as they turned to see three people approaching them. One of them was a monkey.

"Who are you?" Marth asked.

"I am Aladdin, and this is Princess Jasmine and my partner, Abu."

"Nice to meet you." Jasmine greeted. "Who are you?"

"I am Marth."

"Ike, nice to meet you."

"My name is Roy."

"Lucina."

"Come on, let's go help the heroes out." Aladdin said as they nodded and took off, unaware of the same woman from before spotting them and secretly following them.

* * *

 **Yes, indeed. Lucina, Marth, Ike and Roy are in the story! And so are Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu!**

 **Say it with me now!**

 **Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy!**


	113. Tartarus Arc: The King and the Faunus

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"So, any ideas where we are?" Weiss asked as they were walking around.

"By my guess, we're still inside the cube." Meta Knight said.

"We are." Tristina nodded. "Mard Geer cast a spell called Alegria that basically absorbed everyone in it. Friend or foe."

"Even absorbs their allies?!" Corrin asked in shock.

"That's unbelievable." Weiss muttered.

"We need to get out of here and rescue everyone. The question is… how do we get out of here?" Alicia wondered.

"Find a way out." Julia said as they kept walking around.

"How are we going to find a way out of this mess?" Weiss wondered.

"Well-"

"There's no escape. This will be your tomb." A voice said as they turned to see a creature approaching them.

"Who the freaking hell are you?" Alicia asked.

"Torafuzar, one of the nine demons of Tartarus."

"Tora…fuzar?" Alicia tilted her head. _That's the weirdest name I've ever heard._

"He's not alone." A voice said as they turned to see a resurrected Jackal.

"How are you alive?!" Weiss asked. "We saw you blowing up earlier!"

"Allow me to explain." A voice said as they saw Lamy approaching them. "You see, I had this lab that would revive any Tartarus member that was killed in combat. It already revived Tempester and Jackal… but unfortunately, it was destroyed before Ezel or Franmalth were resurrected." She sighed in annoyance.

"I see…so one of us destroyed your lab." Meta Knight said.

"That would've been Mira." Hina said.

"Yeah, I know…" Lamy said in annoyance.

"Anyway, this place will be your watery grave." Torafuzar said and right on cue, the whole place started flooding.

"What the hell?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"And that's not all!" Jackal smirked as he snapped his fingers as a machine came down and then formed into a beast.

"Galleom?!" Flare exclaimed in shock. "B-but how?!"

"He was destroyed in the Subspace Emissary! How is he alive?!" Kai asked.

Jackal chuckled. "Let's just say the Legion created a replica after poor Tabuu kicked the bucket years ago. Gee, I wonder who destroyed him? Oh wait, it was you." He glared at him. "Tabuu WAS going to be part of the Legion had he survived the carnage when Xehanort was still around, but no… you had to go and wipe him out."

"We had every reason to!" Tristina said.

"Of course you did." Jackal growled. "So now, Galleom here will exterminate you, and we'll help him along the way!"

 _I want to tell him that I wasn't with them… but I don't think now is a good time._ Julia thought.

Galleom roared, signaling that he was ready for action as they all got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Galleom punched the ground to create a powerful tidal wave in the water to wash them away, but they held their ground as they ran over and slashed him, and then he stomped on the water to separate Lucy, Julia and Weiss from the others.

"I got them!" Jackal said as he ran over to them as Galleom turned to join him.

"Julia!" Tristina called out as they tried to run, but Torafuzar got in the way.

"You won't interfere!"

Lucy growled. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" She yelled and pulled out another key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

Jackal laughed. "Like those two will do any good!"

"I dunno, this one is hunky!" Lamy said, appearing out of nowhere and right next to Loke.

"Get away!" Loke said, punching her away.

"OOOF! I'm okay…!"

Galleom roared and then fired missiles at them but Julia got in the way and used Reflega to send them back, but then Jackal punched her in the gut and caused an explosion, but then he was caught in Virgo's chains and was swung around, but Galleom punched Virgo into the water. "VIRGO!" Lucy yelled.

"A-agh… I'm fine…!" Virgo winced after coming out and then Jackal snapped his fingers and then Loke and Virgo suddenly exploded, as the two screamed in pain.

"Y-you…!" Loke growled. "REGULUS IMPACT!"

Galleom proceeded to punch the water to create another tidal wave to try and separate them, but they held on as Galleom swung his arms around to make them go flying into the walls, but Julia quickly Aerial Recovered and landed, but then she was hit in the knees by Jackal's explosions as she cried out in pain. "Not so tough without your HDD, are you?!" Jackal taunted as he punched her away.

"Julia!" Lucy called out but then she, Loke and Virgo were hit by Galleom's missiles as they were sent away. "A-agh…! There's got to be some way to…" She muttered and then realized something. "Wait a second… I'm in water!" She said and pulled out another Key.

Loke noticed this. "Lucy, no! You're not strong enough to summon three Celestial Spirits at the same time!"

"I have to try!" Lucy told him.

"I don't think this is a good idea!" Virgo said, and then got hit by Galleom.

"If we don't do something, then Tartarus will win! I'm not going to let that happen!" She declared and put the key in the water. "OPEN! GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

"Ha! I can tell you're exhausting yourself by summoning the other two. What good would a third do?" Jackal asked as Loke and Virgo struggled to get up, but then Galleom punched the two down into the water and let them stay there before the two passed out from lack of air and they disappeared.

"NO!" Lucy yelled before holding on to her head and then slowly collapsing, but then someone grabbed a hold of her.

"You idiot…" Aquarius scolded her. "Summoning two Celestial Spirits always has taken a lot out of you, but _three?_ You must be a glutton for punishment, you idiot!"

"I-I know…" Lucy smiled which caused Aquarius to scowl at her before taking out her urn and attempting to drench Galleom, but it didn't do much to him and then suddenly Aquarius was cut on her shoulder from Torafuzar as she screamed in pain.

"No!" Julia called out as she looked at her friends who weren't looking so hot as she quickly aimed her Keyblade at them to use Curaga, but then a small explosion hit her hand as she yelped and dropped her Keyblade.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jackal smirked and then punched her down as she and Lucy were quickly thrown to the side.

"Hehehehe! This is most fun!" Lamy grinned.

"Indeed." Jackal smirked and then noticed something. "Torafuzar? Hmph, the guy bailed on us. Oh well, what are you going to do?" He shrugged before snapping his fingers as their legs exploded as they cried out in pain.

"Oh! Oh! Go for their chest! I want to see what happens if their chest explodes!" Lamy excitedly exclaimed. "What do you think? Should you go for the chest?"

"I think…" Jackal planted his hand on Lamy's face. "…You need to shut the hell up." He said as Lamy's face just exploded, killing her instantly as the two's eyes widened as Jackal walked over to the two and then Galleom was right behind Jackal.

"Now, let's finish you off." Jackal smirked.

"J-Julia…! Lucy…!" Tristina called out.

"Farewell." Jackal said and then Galleom raises his fist before lowering it to quickly kill the two…but then suddenly they heard a 'clang!' sound and then they saw a swordswoman blocking Galleom's fist.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Id ~ Purpose (Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U)**

"I don't think so!"

"WHAT THE?!" Jackal yelled. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Lucina!" She said and then slashed Galleom's hand away and then slashed Jackal away as well, and then Marth, Ike, Roy, Aladdin, Jasmine and Abu quickly joined her.

"No way…!" Flare exclaimed in surprise.

"Where did _they_ come from?!" Kai asked.

"We'll take this thing on!" Roy declared.

"Jasmine, you and Abu should check on the others." Aladdin suggested.

"Right!" Jasmine nodded and took off with Abu on her shoulder as he unsheathed his sword.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Fire Emblem Theme (Super Smash Bros Brawl/3DS/Wii U)**

Jackal growled. "I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE!" He yelled, but then Marth used Dancing Blade to knock him away as the rest proceeded to fight Galleom, but then Meta Knight decided to join the Swordsmen/Woman as they started attacking the machine.

Ike started charging up Eruption and then unleashed it on Galleom as it tried to punch them, but Roy and Marth countered and then Ike jumped in the air and slashed down, cutting Galleom's arm off.

Galleom looked at his disarmed hand as it tried to crush them with his feet, but they rolled out of the way as Meta Knight used Mach Tornado and then Roy used Flare Blade to deal lots of damage.

Galleom then roared and tried to fire his missiles, but Meta Knight slashed through them as he then flew up in the air and impaled Galleom in the back and then Lucina and Marth slashed through the gigantic beast as Ike, Roy and Aladdin climbed on top of him and slashing down and cutting Galleom's head off as it then fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

Jackal growled. "That's it…" He walked over to Lucy and Julia. "I'm going to make sure I KILL the two of you!"

Aquarius got in the way. "Th-that's what you think…" She said, holding on to her shoulder before taking out her Urn and firing water out of it, pushing him away.

"Aquarius!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can only hold him back for so long…" She said. "Lucy, I need you to do something for me." _You're not going to like this, though._

"What is it?"

"Summon the Celestial Spirit King." Aquarius said.

"How do I do that?" Lucy asked.

"You already showed enough strength to summon three Celestial Spirits at once." Aquarius said. "That shows you have enough power to summon the Celestial Spirit King himself. But, in order to do that… you have to-" She didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Have to what?"

"…Sacrifice my key."

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled. "Tell me you're joking!" She exclaimed, but Aquarius turned to her and Lucy could tell within Aquarius's eyes… that she wasn't joking.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"No… NO!" Lucy yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way to summon him."

"No! I don't want to!" Lucy protested. "There has to be another way!"

"There _is_ no other way!" Aquarius said, as Jackal was desparetely trying to get back to them. "Lucy, you have to do it!"

Tears formed into Lucy's eyes. "No! I don't want to sacrifice you, Aquarius! I love you, and sacrificing you… I… I just can't!"

"Lucy, I know you don't want to… but sometimes we have to do things we don't like!" Aquarius said. "So we have to do this!"

Lucy didn't know what to do as tears were falling down her cheeks. She wanted to summon the Celestial King, but at the same time, that would mean losing her powerful spirit, and losing her friend as she flashbacked to all the times she had with her.

 _"YOU IDIOT! Why the hell did you summon me from a fishbowl?! There are better ways to summoning me, you know!"_

 _"I… I'm lonely. I have no one to talk to…" A young Lucy told her._

 _"…You moron…" Aquarius sighed._

 _"YOU SUMMONED ME FOR A BATH?!"_

 _"I just want a playmate!"_

 _"Can't you go play with one of your servants or something?!"_

 _"No, I want to play with you."_

Lucy cried loudly as she reluctantly held the key up in the air. "Open… gate of the Celestial King…!" She sobbed as light burst around the room, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jackal asked.

Aquarius smiled at her as tears were also running down her cheeks. "Thank you… Lucy." She said as she was slowly disappearing. "I always found you to be annoying… but… I can understand you wanted to be my friend… and I thank you for that…" She quietly sobbed as she nearly disappeared. "By the way… congratulations on finding a boyfriend…" She quietly said to herself before disappearing.

* * *

 _Outside…_

A star shined bright in the sky and then something cut through the cube, destroying it in the process as it slowly went down and crashed right into Magnolia, creating a huge mess in the process.

"Hmph, you've destroyed the cube." Mard Geer said, completely unfazed by the attack as he noticed a humongous giant in front of him.

The Celestial Spirit King has arrived.

 **End BGM**

"So, you're the one responsible for all of this!"

"Indeed, I am… It's an honor to meet the Celestial Spirit King."

"And an honor to meet the Underworld King." The Celestial Spirit King scowled at him. "However, I do not appreciate how you made my friend go into despair." He said as far away, Lucy was crying nonstop as the others were staggering towards her while Julia used Curaga on all of them.

"Crying over a key?" Roy wondered.

"More like crying over a friend." Meta Knight said.

"Hmph, should I be impressed that she, of all people, summoned you?" Mard Geer asked.

"I am only here to avenge Lucy and Aquarius." He said, taking out his swords.

Mard Geer smirked. "Impressive…"

The Celestial Spirit King glanced at Lucy for a split second before attacking Mard Geer. "Lucy! Rise and defeat the Tartarus member before you! Your friend would not like to see you cry. So rise up… and defeat him!" He ordered as Lucy glowed a little, her clothing changing into what looked like Aquarius's outfit as there was Aquarius's zodiac sign above her chest.

Lucy wiped her tears away. "Right!" Lucy exclaimed, determination set in her eyes.

 **BGM: Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Jackal growled. "You think you can win in some new fancy outfit?!" He asked as he ran over to her and attacked her, but Lucy summoned up a watery shield that surrounded her entire body. "What?!" He exclaimed as Lucy unleashed a watery stream at Jackal. "AAARGH!"

"Someone hold him down!" Lucy ordered as Jackal got up, only to get hit by a Stopza spell from Tristina.

"No!" Jackal exclaimed.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide… Show me thy appearance… with such shine. On Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine!" Lucy opened her eyes. "URANO METRIA!" She screamed as it hit Jackal as he screamed in agony before falling to the ground in death.

 **End BGM**

"Wow." Lucina said in amazement.

"Now that, was cool!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You don't see that every day." A voice said as they turned around to see a woman approaching them. She had black shoulder length hair that covers her left eye, she also has the same eyes as Worldwalker and Rosalina only a bit duller in color and a scar over her right eye, Black Lipstick and Nail Polish. Wearing Ztar Earrings and a Ztar Choker. She's also wearing a black skin tight body suit, with a Grey Line on the sides. This Line has a Ztar pattern going from top to bottom as she's also wearing a belt with a Ztar Belt Buckle with Holsters for her shotguns. She's also wearing Grey Knee high heels and wearing Grey Fingerless gloves that go up to her Elbow with a Ztar on the back of the hand. Her figure is similar to Rosalina.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Syrena." The woman replied. "Have you seen these two people called Cody and Rosalina?"

"Cody? I think he went to take care of Face." Hina said. "As for Rosalina, she's definitely resting in the Citadel."

"Citadel…?"

"It's a long story." Tristina said. "Wait, why do YOU want to see them?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well… I'm the sister of those two."

"…Come again?" Julia asked in surprised.

"I am the younger sister of Cody and Rosalina."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Weiss, the Fire Emblem cast and the Aladdin crew exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't think those two were related." Weiss said.

"I can tell you are getting weaker by the second, Celestial King." Mard Geer smirked.

"Argh… my strength is fading…" He said after the two clashed again. "…I will use the remaining of my strength to do _this._ " He said as he snapped his fingers as the remains of the cube lit up as Mard Geer's eyes widened.

"You're freeing them?" Mard Geer asked.

"Indeed. Fairy Tail and the Heroes of Light should not be trapped with Alegria." He then looked down at Mard Geer. "Now, as for you…"

Mard Geer's legs suddenly turned into stone. "Petrifying me, are you?" He asked. "Hmph…" He was slowly turning into stone. "This won't last for long."

"It will be enough to slow you down." He said as he started disappearing. "Farewell, everyone… and rescue your friends as well!" He ordered before disappearing back to his world right when Mard Geer was completely covered in stone.

Lucy suddenly fell on her stomach, groaning. "I… I can't move…"

"That's fine, Lucy." Meta Knight said. "You deserve a break after what you went through."

"Uh, guys?" Corrin caught their attention as he pointed over to the distance to see Torafuzar, Keyes, Silver and what seemed to be a younger Tempester.

"Shit…" Maria growled. "This isn't good…"

"Hmph. You have done well." Keyes said. "However, this is where you will all perish." He said as they proceeded to attack… but a sudden ice wall blocked them from doing so.

"You got another thing coming if you think you can kill Lucy and her friends!" A voice exclaimed as Natsu appeared, and joining him were Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, Elsa, Alex, Rundas, Kanden and Spire.

"We'll handle things here." Gajeel smirked.

"You guys deal with the demons, we'll go find Kyoka and our guys!" Tristina said and then took off as Tohka explained what happened to their boys to Syrena.

"I see… I will join you." Syrena said as she took off with them as Tohka followed suit.

"Hang on, I'll catch up!" Alicia said before pulling out a phone.

* * *

 _With Flash…_

"Hmm?" Flash pulled out his phone and answered it. "Yello?"

"It's Alicia. We're going to find Kyoka and pummel her to the ground."

Flash had a wide grin. "Count me in!"

"I was hoping you'd come and join." Alicia grinned and then hung up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to destroy Kyoka with the girls aaaaaaaand she hung up on me." Flash sighed. "I hate it when she does that."

* * *

 _With the Keyblade Girls…_

"Hmm?" Kai looked down and then saw a Fire Flower. "A Fire Flower?" She wondered as she picked it up. "Mario must've dropped this." She said before having an idea as she smirked. "I'll save this for later." She said as she put it in her pocket and took off to join the others.

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Let's do this!" Natsu declared.

Silver looked at Gray, Weiss, Elsa, Rundas and Alex as he chuckled with a smirk. "These five are mine!" He declared as he quickly took off in ice as he grabbed the five and disappeared with them.

"No!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We can deal with these guys without them!" Gajeel said.

 _Gray, please be careful._ Juvia thought.

* * *

 _With Happy…_

"Man, where IS everyone?" He asked. "HEEEEY! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?!" He yelled but no one answered. "Aww, I guess not…" He sighed and walked away, completely unaware of a mushroom on his head.

And this mushroom suddenly grew a face. Franmalth.

 _Hehehe, I'm glad I survived! And I'm also glad I found this cat! Hehehehe! My return will be most enjoyable!_ He smirked.

* * *

 _With Flash's group…_

"U-Ugh…" Wendy groaned as she woke up. "Where am I…?"

"You're on Flash's ship." Doranbolt told her as she looked to see Carla resting.

"So, I guess we won. Face is no more."

"Well, actually…" Worldwalker pointed to the distance. "When you destroyed Face, let's just say thousands more popped up in existence." He said as Wendy took a look and her eyes widened in horror, her jaw dropping as well.

"This is going to take a while…" Maria Jr sighed.

"No kidding." Rose nodded as Carla got up and saw the exact same thing.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?!" Carla yelled.

"That's what we were all thinking." Iris sighed.

"You guys go ahead and go on a Face hunt." Flash said as they all looked at him. "I'm going my own path."

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

Flash smirked. "Let's just say I'm going to slay a demonic girl."

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Are you sure about this?" Colette asked.

"I'm sure." Flash nodded. "My friend needs my help and I'm not just going to sit here and wait for him to be rescued."

"Understood." Doranbolt nodded. "We'll hold the fort from here."

"Got it." Flash nodded as he walked to the side of the ship. "Destroy a couple of statues for me." He requested as he hopped off and took off.

"…You know what, I'm going with him too." Worldwalker said. "Destroy a couple for me too!" He requested and hopped off, going after Flash.

Wendy sighed, looking at her hands as an aura surrounded her hand. _I'm tired of running away…_ She thought. _I have to be strong._ She thought. _After all, Sabrina told me to be strong a long time ago… and I'm going to make her proud._ She thought to herself.

"Wendy?" Carla asked and to their shock, Wendy cut off her own hair. "WENDY?!"

Wendy turned around, now having short hair. "Let's go." She said. "We've no time to waste."

"Right." Doranbolt nodded as they looked at the distance, looking at the many Face statues.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Erza and Minerva…_

Erza panted. _When did she get so strong?_ She wondered as Minerva was also panting.

"I'm impressed that you can keep up this long, Erza." She smirked. "However, this is where it ends!"

"Indeed…" Erza nodded, getting ready to finish the battle.

"Prepare to die, Erza!" She laughed and got ready to end it, when suddenly she flashbacked to her childhood. "Wh-what?! NO!" She yelled, holding on to her head.

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

 _"I don't want to kill him, father!" A young Minerva shouted, tears flowing in her eyes. "He's a comrade!"_

 _"A comrade? Comrades do not fall in battle. As you can see, he fell in battle… he's not fit to live." Jiemma told her. "Finish him off. Now!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"You stubborn brat… you're growing soft." He said. "Fine, then I will do it." He aimed the palm of his hand at Minerva's opponent as he lit up…and then disappeared after a small explosion._

 _"NO!" Minerva screamed._

* * *

 _Later…_

 _"D-don't leave me in this forest!" Minerva cried._

 _"This place is perfect for a weakling like you. Only the strongest can be a part of the guild." Jiemma said and walked away. "You may come back to the guild once your eyes have completely dried. Until then, you're nothing." He said and walked away, disappearing from Minerva completely._

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"NO!" She screamed and fell on her knees, crying. "I… I can't do it!"

"Can't do what?" Erza asked, a bit confused.

"I can't…. I can't go on!" She sobbed. "I'm nothing but a weakling… a weakling can never be allowed to live. Please… just kill me."

Erza gasped a little. "No, I won't do that!"

"Please, I'm begging you. I'm a weakling… and weaklings should never be allowed to live. Please, Erza… just end it already!"

"I can't!"

"Then perhaps I will." A voice said as they looked to see Mard Geer walking towards them, seeming to have escaped his petrification. "You hold a great weakness, Minerva… and that right there will get you killed." He said as he aimed his hand at her. "Farewell, Minerva."

"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A voice yelled as Mard Geer was hit and was punched away, as Sting, Rogue, their Exceeds and Yukino arrived.

"We won't let you harm Minerva!" Rogue growled.

"Sting… Rogue… Yukino…!"

Unaware of them, a lone girl watched them. "I wonder if I should make my move…" She wondered.

Back with the others, Sting and Rogue got ready to fight. "Yukino, take Minerva and get out of here. We'll take it from here!" Sting ordered.

"Right!" Yukino nodded.

"Let's go." Erza said, holding Minerva over her shoulder and taking off with Yukino, Lector and Frosch.

"We're right behind you!" Lector exclaimed as Sting and Rogue got ready to fight.

"The twin Dragon Slayers." Mard Geer smirked. "My my, this day is full of surprises."

* * *

 _With the Keyblade girls…_

"Okay, if I was that bitch, where would I be?" Flare wondered.

"Somewhere around here." Kai said as they walked around.

"Hmm?" Alicia noticed something in the distance. "Is that…Erza?"

"It is!" Julia nodded.

"HEEEEY!" Alicia waved her arms over. "OVER HERE!"

"It's them!" Erza said as they hurried over to the girls, as Alicia's yelling caught the attention of Happy and Pantherlily.

"It's nice to see you!" Yukino smiled.

"Yeah, it sure is!" Tristina nodded and then noticed something. "Um, who's the kitty girl?" She asked as they turned to see the same girl followed them.

 _Shoot!_ The girl thought.

"That's Blake." Tohka said. "She's a member of Team RWBY."

"Gotcha." Julia nodded.

"Um, I don't mean to alarm you… but why is there a mushroom on the cat's head?" Blake asked as they turned to see the mushroom, as it started sweating a little.

"THERE'S A WHAT ON MY HEAD?!" Happy yelled.

"That's a very interesting mushroom." Lily mused.

"Can I eat it?" Frosch asked.

"I don't think that's a safe mushroom to eat." Lector said.

"Aww…"

"That's no mushroom." Hina said as she picked it up and started yanking it out of Happy's head.

"OW! OOOOOOOOW!" Happy screamed until the mushroom was pried off…while taking some fur off of Happy's head in the process.

"It's Franmalth." Hina said.

"Uh…eheheh…" Franmalth nervously chuckled.

"A talking mushroom?! That's new!" Happy exclaimed.

"You do realize that Captain Toad is sort of a talking mushroom, right?" Lector asked.

"…I never noticed." Happy replied, causing everyone but Minerva, Syrena and Blake to anime fall from this.

"Huh…?" Minerva tilted her head.

"How could you NOT have noticed?!" Lily asked.

"Well, excuuuuse me!" Happy exclaimed.

"Alright, you miserable mushroom." Tristina said. "Tell us where the control room is at."

"Hmph! I'd never tell you! I'd never betray Tartarus!"

"Tell us RIGHT now." Julia ordered.

"Never!"

"Fine." Julia grabbed a hold of him. "If you won't tell us…" She looked at Frosch. "Hey Frosch, you hungry?"

"Oh, yes I am!" Frosch grinned.

"You wouldn't." Franmalth sweatdropped.

"I would." Julia smirked as he saw the sadistic smirks on the girl's faces.

"M-meep…" Franmalth paled a little. "Alright, alright! I'll take you to the control room! Just don't eat me!"

"Good." Julia said as she tossed the mushroom over to Erza as she caught it.

"Aww…" Frosch pouted as Franmalth guided them to the control room, but as soon as they got there, they saw the Grimm guarding the entrance.

"The Grimm!" Blake whispered. "Bunch of Beowolfs…"

"Ah, so you've found the control room." Mard Geer's telepathic voice said as he was still fighting the Dragon Slayers. "Just so you know, your boys are in that room along with Kyoka." He smirked. "I wonder if you can actually save them?"

"We WILL save them, you infuriating cockbite!" Hina growled.

"Ah, we shall see." Mard Geer chuckled. "I wonder if you'll be able to save them?" He asked before hanging up on them.

"That son of a bitch… I'm going to kill him!" Tristina growled.

"Don't leave us out of it." Maria said, cracking her knuckles as everyone else had concerned looks on their faces.

"This is starting to become Hyperdimension all over again." Erza said. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"Yeah." Tohka nodded, sounding a bit concerned.

"So, what are we going to do with the Grimm?" Blake asked.

"I say we distract them." Flare said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Yukino asked.

"Live bait." Tristina said.

"Uh, you're not referring to US, are you?" Lector asked.

"No, someone else." Tristina smirked. "Let's go find the meerkat and warthog."

"Right." Kai nodded.

"Why do I bad feeling about this?" Tohka asked as the girls took off to find the two as the rest followed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Gray got up, rubbing his head. "What the hell…" He wondered as he looked at the others who were getting up.

"Hello." A voice greeted as they turned to see Silver standing in front of them.

"Wait…" Gray looked at Silver more closely as his eyes widened a little. "Are you…my dad?!" He asked as Silver smirked at him. "But that's impossible, Deliora killed you!"

Silver laughed. "Deliora, you say?" He smirked. "I'm _not_ your father… I'm really Deliora reincarnated as your old man, Gray! And I'm here to personally have my revenge against you!" He declared as their eyes widened in shock.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Deliora… possessed my father…?!" Gray asked in shock, his eyes filled with hatred. "That no good little…!" He growled in anger.

"Hold on, that can't be right." Elsa said. "We faced Deliora earlier and Samus destroyed him. How can Deliora be inside this guy?"

"I don't think you can transfer your soul to another person's body so quickly." Weiss said.

"Which means…" Rundas said.

"You're really just Gray's dad." Alex glared at him.

"Hmph." Silver folded his arms. "Ruin the moment…"

"I don't care if he's not Deliora…" Gray growled. "I'm not taking any chances! I'm going to avenge Ur!"

Silver smirked. "Then show me what you got, Gray!" He challenged as they all got ready to fight.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rundas Boss Theme (Metroid Prime 3: Corruption)**

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled, firing ice arrows at Silver, but he didn't even dodge as he was bombarded with ice magic from Elsa and Alex.

Silver chuckled. "You call THAT ice? THIS is ice!" He laughed and placed his hands down, creating ice pillars and attempting to skewer them, but they quickly dodged as Rundas ran forward and slashed through him, but Silver laughed at this and kicked him away.

Weiss ran forward and proceeded to slash him, but Silver blocked with his hands and then pulled her sword out of her hands and then kicked her away as Gray made an ice sword as he ran over and slashed him, but Silver blocked as the two proceeded to attack one another, but they ended up clashing several times before Gray jumped back.

"ICE IMPACT!" He yelled as Silver looked up and simply smirked, and then surprisingly, he caught it.

"He caught it?!" Alex asked.

"No way!" Gray whispered as Silver tossed it to the side.

"Is that the best you can do?" Silver taunted.

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled, but Silver simply chuckled at this as Elsa launched icicle spears at him as Rundas unleashed ice pillars on him as Silver and Gray slashed each other again, but Silver kicked him away as Weiss tried to get her sword back, but Silver grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the side.

"Weiss!" Elsa called out to her.

"I-I'm fine!"

"What's the deal here…?!" Gray asked. "We should've been able to hurt him!"

Silver smirked. "Oh, you didn't know? I'm an Ice Devil Slayer, immune to your pathetic ice!"

"Devil slayer?" Weiss asked.

"Indeed." He said. "In fact, I've consumed most of your ice…" He smirked. "Ice Devil's Rage!" He exclaimed as it acted just like a Dragon Slayer's roar, but it looked twice as powerful as it sent everyone flying away while screaming in the process. "Heh, I might have overdone it a bit."

Gray weakly got up. _There's got to be a way…_ He thought and then thought of something. _…Maybe…_

"Gray…?" Weiss wondered as he got in a certain stance. "What are you doing?"

Alex lightly gasped. "He's doing Iced Shell!"

"Iced Shell?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, it's a move that traps a demon inside of an icy prison for a very long time. In fact, it was used once against Deliora… and it was Ur. However, the person who uses Iced Shell sacrifices themselves by becoming said icy prison."

"WHAT?!" The others yelled.

"It's the only way!" Gray said, as his feet glowed as he was getting ready to use it.

"Oh?" Silver looked at him with a smirk.

"Gray, don't do this! You have a lot to live for!" Weiss told him.

"She's right! We can't let you do this!" Rundas exclaimed.

"It's Deliora! It's the only way!" Gray growled.

"There are better ways to defeat this guy. Iced Shell is NOT one of them!"

"Hmph…" Silver conjured up an icy bow and arrow. "I'll make sure this will never happen! You won't be freezing me, Gray!" he said and fired an ice arrow as it pierced right through Gray.

"NO!" Weiss yelled, but suddenly…. Gray's body turned to ice and disappeared. "What…?!"

"An ice clone?!" Silver exclaimed as Gray appeared right before him.

"Right behind you!" He exclaimed, knocking him away as he fell and dropped Weiss's sword. "Weiss!" He picked up the sword and tossed it to her, as Weiss quickly caught it.

"You clever boy…" Silver smirked.

"This is it for you!" Gray declared. "ICE MAKE: CANNON!" He yelled, making tons of small cannons as they fired ice directly at him.

Silver laughed. "How many times do I have to say it? I am immune to your pathetic i-" Suddenly, a real cannonball pierced right through him as his eyes widened in shock over this and he fell to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Ouch." Alex winced at that.

"Yeah, that'll hurt." Weiss said.

Gray walked over to Silver who was struggling to get up. "You're really Deliora, are you?" He asked. "You're really my old man."

Silver chuckled. "That is correct, my son…"

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"But why? Why did you do all of this? How are you alive?" Gray asked. "I saw it… I saw you dead after Deliora attacked!"

"I _was_ dead… but I was revived by Keyes's Necromancy curse." He explained, looking at the sky. "Unlike the other demons… I wanted to kill them. I wanted to avenge you and Mika, so I became an Ice Devil Slayer… wanting to destroy any demon that got in my way."

"Who's Mika?" Elsa asked.

"My wife…" Silver replied. "After all I've done… I never imagined that you survived Deliora. Seeing you in Naruto's world… I had to hold myself back from embracing you…" He said. "Gray… do your old man a favor… and finish me."

Gray looked at him. "I can't… you're my dad and I can't just do that."

"I've done many horrible things… like attacking you mercilessly and calling myself Deliora. How can I ever call myself your father? I'm just a monster…"

Gray knelt down. "You're not a monster." He said as he then helped up Silver, and then hugging him… as tears ran down Gray's cheeks. "I… I love you…!"

"I love you too, son…" Silver hugged him tightly as the rest desperately tried to hold in their tears, but failed.

 _At the Citadel…_

"This is too much… even for me." Impa said.

"You said it!" Sakura nodded.

"I can't imagine what he's going through…" Naruto wiped his tears. "After we met him back in my world."

"Poor guy." Mao silently sobbed.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"This scene always gets me…" Sabrina sniffed a little.

"No kidding." Aria wiped her tears.

"Just leave me alone in my own tears…" Xion sobbed.

* * *

 _Back with Gray and Silver…_

 _I can't go on like this._ Silver thought. _I need to be at peace…_ He continued and then thought of something.

 _With Juvia…_

Juvia panted as Keyes smirked at her. "I won't… lose like this…!" Juvia said.

 _Is this Gray's girl?_ A voice asked.

 _That voice…_ Juvia thought. _Are you Gray's father?_

 _I am. I would like you to do something for me._

 _And what would that be?_

 _I want you to destroy Keyes for me. He's the reason why I'm alive…and was forced to battle my son. I want you to destroy him, as that's also the only way to stop from Face being activated._

 _If I do that… wouldn't that mean…_

 _Yes, I will no longer be alive in this world._

 _I can't do that! Gray will be devastated!_

 _I know, but it's the only way. Will you be willing to do that for me?_

Juvia hesitated. She didn't want to have Silver be separated from her son forever again… but she clenched her fists. _I'll do it…_

 _Thank you, Juvia…_

Keyes laughed. "You can never defeat me!"

"I can…and I will!" Juvia said, turning her whole body into water and quickly going inside Keyes.

"JUVIA!" Lucy yelled.

"Hmph, she threw her own life away. How tragic." Keyes laughed. "And now, it's time for you to die, Heartfilia!" He smirked as he walked over to her… but then suddenly he stopped walking. "Wh-what?"

"I won't let you keep living like this!" Juvia declared as she started to fill his entire body with water.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Keyes asked. "No!" He exclaimed as he started to bloat up like some whale. "Cease this at once!"

"Never!" Juvia exclaimed as Keyes looked like he was about to explode at any second.

"No! NOOOO!" Keyes yelled…before he exploded and Juvia was standing in Keyes's remains… although her dress was mostly ripped during the explosion.

"Juvia…!" Lucy exclaimed, but then noticed Juvia crying. "Juvia…?"

"G-Gray…" Juvia sobbed as she fell on her knees, crying nonstop. "I-I'm sorry!"

 _Thank you, Juvia…_ Silver thought.

* * *

 _Back with Gray's group…_

"Father…" Gray said, watching him slowly disappear as tears fell from his cheeks.

"Gray, I'm glad I've got to see your face one last time…" Silver said. "Before I leave… I will bestow this to you." He said as markings appeared on Gray's arm. "I am giving you my Devil slayer magic." He said, hugging him one last time. "Farewell, Gray…" He silently said as a tear ran down his cheek before disappearing completely.

Gray stood there in silence, quietly sobbing to himself before wiping his tears. "Gray…?" Alex looked at him.

"…I will destroy E.N.D…." He muttered to himself, loud enough for his team to hear as they looked at him in concern.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Kyoka…_

"It seems that Keyes and Silver have been defeated." Jafar said.

"Hmph, whatever. Doesn't bother me." Kyoka said, looking entirely different. "We'll continue on with our plans."

"Indeed." Seilah said.

"You'll never win!" A voice called out as they looked to see the boys looking quite angry.

"That's right, you're going to be destroyed, Kyoka!" Nan told her.

"Along with the rest of you!" Souji growled.

Kyoka laughed. "Oh, you are so _adorable_." Kyoka said as her hand lit up and quickly waved it front of the boys as they screamed in agony. "Yes, I'll make sure you'll hardly be recognized!" She laughed as they kept screaming in agony. "I will make sure to dispose of their fragile hearts!" She said.

"STOP THIS!" A voice yelled. "STOP THIS, NOW!"

Kyoka turned to another prisoner. "Oh? You're wanting me to stop?" She asked. "Funny, coming from you, Princess of Hyrule."

"I… I won't let you…!"

"I'm amazed that you managed to survive for this long." She said. "I guess you've got a strong spirit if you can withstand my torture for this long, Zelda."

Zelda glared at her. "You miserable low life! Link will come to rescue me!"

"And if he doesn't? Last I checked, he didn't come to this world." She smirked. "Oh, the joy of seeing him suffer once I get rid of you." She said. "Let's see how long you can survive before succumbing!" She smirked as she waved her had as Zelda screamed in agony. "Yes, that's right… scream for me! Scream like all the others times I did this to you!" She said and turned to the boys as she did it again.

Seilah chuckled. "Most excellent." She said and then looked at Dr. Facilier. "Facilier, I'd like you to do something for me."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"The girls most likely didn't get over the torture that they received from Voldemort."

"You want me to revive him?" He smirked.

"Actually, I was thinking of a better idea."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A portal opened up in the middle of the destroyed cube and two figures walked out. "It's our turn to shine."

"Do we HAVE to?"

"Yes. Tartarus won't know what hit them, Larxene."

Larxene sighed. "Alright, but I'm not exactly thrilled to saving some Keyblade Wielders, Marluxia…"

Marluxia chuckled. "I know… but let's make things interesting."

"If you say so." Larxene shrugged.

* * *

 _With Flash…_

"Ah, we've made it!" Flash said as Worldwalker nodded.

"Let's go find the girls." He said as Flash nodded and the two took off, searching for the Keyblade Girls.

* * *

 **So... How about that Nintendo Direct today?**


	114. Tartarus Arc: Return of the Dragon King

**BGM: Believe in Myself (Fairy Tail 2014)**

 _Just Believe in Myself_

The opening begins with Julia looking at the sky, and she reaches to the sky for something.

 _Kono sekai de owannai yume_

She then has her fist clenching while it then switches to Tristina who has tears streaming down her cheeks, but she wipes her tears away.

 _Oikake speed up! Speed up!_

The scene changes to Tristina and Julia back to back, determined looks on their faces.

 _Hashiridashita konkyo naki omoi_

The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness slowly appears as Tristina and Julia's Keyblades appear in their hands.

 _Ima, Just Believe in Myself_

The tips of the Keyblades light up, ready to fire a beam of light.

 _You light my fire mune kogasu shoudou ni touch_

It then switches to Kai who pulls out the Fire Flower from her pocket and absorbs it, as an image of Vito appears next to her.

 _What I want to hear kimi no emotion_

Kai opens her eyes and she conjures up fire in the palms of her hands, ready to fight.

 _Whatever will be, will be, ima wa gekiryuu no age_

It then switches to Hina with Didact's Will out as an image of Souji appears next to her, and then images of Marisa and Dante appear as well.

 _How are you feeling? Boku no motion_

Hina then raises the Keyblade in the air, as she had a determined look on her face.

 _Tachimukaku tame no strong ties te o tottara_

It then shows the Keyblade Girls, Blake, Alicia and Erza running towards Kyoka as she jumps into the air and assumes her Etherious Form with a sadistic smile on her face as it then switches to a small scene of Levy kissing Gajeel in some dark water.

 _Are we ready? 'Play Fair'_

Next it shows Ruby, Wendy, Penny, Rose and Maria Jr. looking off into the distance with surprised looks on their faces as it then cuts to Zeref who is not looking happy.

 _Just Believe in Myself_

It then shows a brief scene of Igneel coming out of Natsu's body, as he roars in the process.

 _Kono sekai de owannai yume_

It then shows Mard Geer battling Natsu, Gray, Blake and the Keyblade Girls. Joining them are Link, Impa, Ganondorf and Lana.

 _Oikake speed up! Speed up!_

Next it shows Jiemma battling Sting and Rogue as they had determined looks to end Jiemma.

 _Just Believe in Myself_

It then shows the counter of Face going down.

 _Kodoku na yoru o koete yukunda_

It then shows the battle of Tempester as Mario and Luigi attempts to hammer him while Peach and Daisy kicks him, Bowser breathing fire, Marisa and Dante shooting him and Laxus and Thor firing lightning at him.

 _Mirai e Speed up! Speed up!_

We now see Igneel battling Acnologia. Meanwhile Godzilla fights his Shadow doppelgänger.

 _Hashiridashita konkyo naki omoi_

It then shows a quick scene of Tristina battling Erazor as Eon attempts to kill her from behind.

 _Ima, Just Believe in Myself_

The opening ends with Nan's Zelda Doll looking destroyed as Julia gently picks it up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

Worldwalker and Flash quickly ran through the destroyed corridors. "They should be around here somewhere, right?" Flash asked.

"Let's hope… I just hope they don't lose themselves like last time."

"So what happened last time? I've heard bits and pieces of Hyperdimension, but I mostly tuned it out… Probably because I was more focused on what to do with Kyoka."

"Well…" Worldwalker explained what happened as Flash jawdropped at this.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THEY HAD RELATIONSHIPS WITH THESE CPUS…AND HINA DID THE NASTY WITH THIS NOIRE CHICK?!"

"Pretty much."

"My god… I can't imagine what would've happened if I was there."

"You would've freaked out… like me. Then again, I'm not sure how you feel about Magical Girls."

"Eh, I'm not an anime kind of guy… which is ironic since I'm in an anime world." Flash shrugged. "Oh well, what are you gonna do?" He chuckled as they continued onward.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"This is getting us nowhere." Tempester said.

"Indeed." Torafuzar nodded. "I think it's time for us to kick it up a notch." He said as the two went into their Etherious Forms.

"Something tells me this won't be easy." Roy muttered.

"We'll deal with these two!" Natsu said. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!"

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!" Gajeel yelled as the two proceeded to attack the two demons… but unfortunately, those two knuckleheads kept accidentally hitting each other in the process.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, SALAMANDER!" Gajeel yelled.

"YOU WATCH IT, IRON FREAK!" Natsu yelled.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"You have got to be kidding me…" Ike said while Marth facepalmed.

"MAYBE I'D WATCH IT IF I SAW WHERE YOU WERE GOING!" Natsu yelled.

"YOU CAN SEE ME JUST FINE, YOU MORON! AT LEAST I'M NOT HOT HEADED IN THAT LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON OF YOURS…AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOUR SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE…WHICH IS PATHETICALLY WEAK IF YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST A MENTALLY UNSTABLE VAMPIRE!"

"I COULD'VE BEATEN FLANDRE EASILY!"

"LET ME KNOW WHEN THAT HAPPENS! AND DON'T GET ME STARTED WHEN YOU GOT KIDNAPPED BY DEMISE!"

"IT WASN'T DEMISE! IT WAS XEHANORT!"

"NO, IT WAS DEMISE, YOU MORON!"

"XEHANORT!"

"DEMISE!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Lucina yelled.

"SHUT UP, PRINCESS!" Both of them yelled at her before turning to each other, looking ready to kill each other.

 **End BGM**

"…You morons." Torafuzar said. "I might as well kill you right now." He said and suddenly, the same water from before came…but it looked much more darker than before.

"What the hell?!" Gajeel wondered before all of them were completely covered in it and then they were all underwater.

Torafuzar chuckled. "This place will be your grave." He said as he quickly went straight for Gajeel.

 _I don't think so!_ Gajeel thought. "Iron Shadow Dragon's Club!" He exclaimed, hitting Torafuzar in the chest, but that didn't seem to faze him as he kept attacking, even throwing in an Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, it didn't do much damage. _Why the hell am I not doing that much damage… and why do I feel so god damn weak all of a sudden?_

Torafuzar chuckled. "Are you feeling weak? This water is not what you're used to… in fact, it's poisonous." He said as Gajeel's eyes widened in shock over this as he laughed. "And now, you will die!" He said and then quickly swam to Gajeel as he quickly slashed through him several times. Gajeel yelled in pain and accidentally taking in the toxic water as he then slowly started to sink to the bottom.

 _Agh… is this it… for me? Surely… the others should be fine, right…?_ He wondered as he turned his head to see the others not looking so well either. _Dammit… I guess this is it, then…_ He closed his eyes. _God dammit… this was not how I wanted to go out… but I can't even move…! So I guess…_

Suddenly, someone jumped into the water as he slowly opened his eyes to see Levy swimming towards him. _Levy…?_ He wondered as Levy got close to him… and then suddenly, she kissed him while holding on to his cheeks. His eyes widened in surprised as he then watched Levy slowly sink, but she quickly opened her eyes.

 _Solid Script: Bubble!_ She thought as she used it for her and Gajeel.

"G-gah… that was a risky move you did…" Gajeel said.

"I know, but… I couldn't risk to lose you…" She shyly admitted.

"Levy, do you think you can use your magic on the others?" Gajeel asked.

"I can sure try! Just go and beat him!" Levy told him as Gajeel nodded, as she exited the bubble and went to use it on the rest.

"Hmph! You think you can beat me with replenished air?" Torafuzar asked. "You may have had your air replenished, but that doesn't mean your skin isn't soaking in the water!"

 _He's right…_ Gajeel nodded. _I have to finish this as quickly as I can._ He thought. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" He yelled, but to his amazement, Torafuzar hardened his body.

"Heheheh, is that the best you can do?" Torafuzar smirked.

"Gihi… you think you're so god damn smart." Gajeel smirked. "I can also use this water to my advantage." He said and then suddenly, his entire metal body turned into… iron?

 **BGM: To be King (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"IRON?!" Torafuzar yelled.

"I've soaked up a lot of minerals in this water… which means it can turn steel into iron." Gajeel smirked as his hand turned into a sword. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" He yelled, cutting Torafuzar up as he yelled in pain.

"I-Impossible! Nothing should be able to pierce through my defenses!"

"Sorry bub, but you are sorely mistaken!" Gajeel laughed as he cut through him several times. Torafuzar roared in pain as he was cut through one last time, soon sinking to the bottom of the water. "Heh, good riddance."

Right on cue, the water started sinking before the water simply disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"Heh… I did it…" Gajeel said, looking at everyone else who was knocked out. "Heheh… piece of…cake…" He said before falling to the ground. "Oi… that took a lot out of me."

He suddenly heard chuckling as he saw Tempester approaching him. _Shit! I forgot about him!_

"You look pathetic." Tempester said. "A perfect target to kill." He smirked as Gajeel's eyes widened. "Boom!" He exclaimed, but suddenly a lightning bolt came down and prevented Tempester from hurting Gajeel.

And when the lightning bolt disappeared, Laxus was there… and he wasn't alone. Marisa, Dante, Thor, Bowser, the Mario Bros, Peach and Daisy were with him. "Oh?" Tempester wondered.

"You won't be harming Gajeel." Bowser growled.

"In fact, we'll be harming YOU after what you did to our son!" Marisa said as Dante nodded.

"That little brat was your son?" Tempester asked. "Hmph, I'll be sure to kill him after I'm done with all of you."

 _What did he do to Souji?_ Thor wondered.

Tempester got in a battle position. "Then let's see if all of you can withstand my attacks."

"Oh, believe me…" Daisy cracked her knuckles. "We'll take you down before you can even blink!" She cockily declared as they got ready for battle.

 **BGM: Magnus Von Grapple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Inferno!" Tempester exclaimed, unleashing large flames from his body. To his surprise though, Mario absorbed the flames with his hands and then unleashed it back at him while Marisa unleashed a Fire Spark at Tempester.

 _Thank you, Buru!_ Marisa smirked as Dante ran over and slashed Tempester with his sword. Laxus unleashed a lightning storm on him and then Thor swung his hammer around before unleashing a lightning storm as well.

"Boom!" Tempester shouted, dealing some damage to Luigi, but he recovered. The Mario Bros quickly did Cyclone Bros to deal some damage but then Tempester quickly grabbed Peach's golf club. "Hmph, a princess like you shouldn't be out here… you could get _hurt_."

"I'm fully aware of that!" Peach said as she quickly kicked him in the gut as Daisy jumped over Peach's head and kicked him in the head, but then Tempester placed his hands on the princesses' chests.

"Impact." He said, launching the two away.

"Why you…!" Bowser growled as he went into his shell. "Mario!"

"Right!" Mario nodded as he hammered Bowser, launching him as slammed into Tempester to deal major damage. Bowser then jumped up and slammed into Tempester again before jumping back and breathing fire at him.

"Boom!"

"Magic Space: Asteroid Belt!" Marisa called out from her spell card as Tempester was hit by the Danmaku and then was shot at by Dante's guns. Marisa pressed the button on her Hakkero as it turned into the twin pistols. The lovebirds looked at each other and nodded, pressing one of their pistols together and aimed it at Tempester.

"Jackpot." They both said and Tempester was hit by the bullets as he yelled in pain from it.

"Oh, teach ME how to do that!" Daisy grinned.

 _I'm not sure that'll be a good idea…_ Laxus thought. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Tempester weakly got up, only to see Thor's hammer coming straight for him. "Hmph, big mistake!" He smirked and then grabbed it, only to get taken by it as he was pinned to the ground. "What…?!"

"Now what was that on 'big mistake'?" Thor asked as the rest quickly beat him up and then they went back for Marisa… as she summoned her broom and hopped on it.

"SUNGRAZER!" She yelled, going right through him and there was a powerful explosion behind her as Tempester screamed in pain before the light disappeared, as Tempester wasn't even moving.

"Hell yeah!" Daisy fist pumped as Thor raised his hand as Mjolnir returned to him and then Marisa returned and put her broom away as she high fived Dante.

 **End BGM**

"Nnng… agh…" Tempester groaned as they looked at him in shock.

"He's alive?!" Luigi exclaimed.

Tempester growled. "If I go down… I'll be taking you with me…" He said and then decided to self-destruct once again, leaving behind the poisonous particles that once nearly killed Souji.

"What is this…?" Thor wondered.

"Anti-magic particles… it's very toxic!" Laxus said. "In fact, it nearly killed Souji!"

"No! NO!" Marisa yelled, freaking out a little. "I don't want to go out the same way as Souji!"

"Can we hold our breath for that long?!" Daisy asked…but then suddenly, to their amazement, the particles turned ice. In fact, the whole area froze up.

"What the…?" Dante wondered as they noticed someone approaching them… it was Gray.

"You guys okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, we are now… did you freeze these particles?" Laxus asked.

"I did." Gray nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll be destroying something." He said, casually walking past them as they were soon joined by the other ice users.

"What's with him?" Bowser asked.

"Lost his own father." Weiss said. "And he also says he wants to destroy this E.N.D."

"E.N… what?" Luigi asked.

"That's what we're all thinking." Elsa said.

"Let's hope he doesn't get consumed by it." Mario said as they all nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Keyblade girls…_

"Sheesh, what's taking so long?" Flare asked.

"I have no idea." Kai said, pulling out the Fire Flower from her pocket.

"Where'd you find that?" Hina asked.

"I found this after the cube was destroyed." Kai said. "I assume this fell out of Mario's hand."

"You're going to use it on Kyoka, aren't you?" Julia asked.

"Oh yeah." Kai smirked as they noticed Tristina walking up to them with Timon and Pumbaa.

"Found them!" Tristina said.

"We'll be willing to help you save your boys!" Timon said.

"Yeah! Let's go save them!" Pumbaa grinned.

 _Did they just…?_ Blake wondered before shrugging it off as they proceeded to walk away… but suddenly, everyone froze in time… all but Tristina.

"Guys?!" Tristina exclaimed in shock. "Wh-what's going on?!"

"I've frozen them in time." A voice said as she looked to see Eon approaching her.

"Wait… are you…?" Tristina asked.

"So, you know Eon." A voice said as Tristina turned around to see Erazor.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" Tristina asked.

"Simple… Eon froze time so we can kidnap you more easily." Erazor explained.

"KIDNAP ME?!" Tristina asked. _At a time like this?!_

"I want to get Shahra back, along with the World Rings that the boy has." He explained. "And in order to do that, I thought of you."

"Now, come quietly." Eon ordered.

 **BGM: Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Tristina growled. "I SERIOUSLY DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" She screamed and summoned her Keyblade. "I'll take you on!"

"Can you take on the both of us?" Eon asked, and then he suddenly got frozen in time from a Stopza spell.

"I'll deal with you after I'm done with the genie." Tristina said, glaring at Erazor.

Erazor chuckled. "Let's see if you're strong like your boy!" He said as Tristina got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Seven Rings in Hand (Sonic and the Secret Rings)**

Erazor quickly slashed Tristina, but she blocked and then proceeded to use Thundaga on him, then she ran over and used Sonic Blade. "Argh… impressive!"

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled, unleashing a Ragnarock and knocking Erazor back as she quickly slashed him away and then used Aerial Slam on him.

"Hmph… you're quite skilled for a monster."

 _SERIOUSLY?! I'm tired of hearing that!_ She thought as she angrily used Triple Firaga and then using Blizzaga Pursuit.

Erazor growled as he slashed her, but she blocked and countered with Ars Arcanum. He threw his swords to try and kill her, but she blocked every one, being careful not to send them to one of her friends and then using Zantetsuken as he yelled in pain, hitting a wall in the process.

"HAAAAAH!" Tristina yelled, unleashing a barrage of Firaga attacks, forcing Erazor to dodge as he flew over and slashed her, but she blocked. The two looked each other in the eyes until she slashed upward to disarm him and then used Sonic Blade again, knocking him down and then knocking down two rings off of him. One was blue and another was aqua.

Erazor growled. "You sneaky Keyblade Wielder… I've underestimated you."

"You got cocky!" She said and then ran over to him to finish him off, but suddenly Eon appeared in front of her, getting ready to impale her. _Shit, did Stopza run out already?!_ She thought as she tried to stop running, but she was running so fast that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. _Dammit, I can't stop!_ She thought as she saw the tip of the sword getting closer. _Shit…. SHIT… SHIIIIIT!_ She screamed.

 **CLANG!**

Another sword blocked Eon's sword and Tristina bumped into the person… it was Professor Jacob! _Jacob?!_ She thought.

"You!" Eon exclaimed.

"Really, Eon? She was about to save her boy! What made you think this plan would've worked out? Do you have some sort of other plan or something?!"

"…I don't have one." Eon said as Erazor got up.

Erazor growled. "You know what? We'll deal with you later… and when the time comes, we will get that boy as well!" He said as the two disappeared.

 **End BGM**

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah… sorry for bumping into you."

"It's fine. Happens more than you think." He chuckled as she looked at the rings in front of her.

"Rings of Prayer/Hope… and Pleasure." He said as Tristina picked them up, feeling the emotions.

"This…feels so good right now. It gives me hope that I'll save Isaac." She said, putting them in her pocket, and time resumed for everyone.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tristina?" Erza asked. "And where'd Jacob come from?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go." Tristina replied as they nodded and they all walked away together.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Everyone peeked behind the corner to see the Grimm. "So, your guys are in there?" Pumbaa asked.

"Yep." Tristina nodded.

"Perfect… so how are we going to get passed those guys?" Timon asked.

"Live bait." Hina replied.

"That's a great ide-…" Timon stopped, realizing what 'live bait' meant. "Hey!"

"Oh come on, you two are a perfect distraction!" Kai said.

"What do you want us to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?!" Timon asked. "We've already DONE that before and we were nearly hyena chow!"

"Not to mention you proposing to Shenzi..." Pumbaa muttered.

"We don't talk about that..." Timon shuddered.

"Come on, please?" Tristina asked. "For us?"

"No!"

"Please?" Hina asked as the two animals looked at the girls with pleading eyes.

* * *

 _A few seconds later..._

 **BGM: Hawaiian War Chant (Lion King)**

The Creatures of Grimm turned their heads to random drum beats as there was a spotlight shining right on Timon, complete with Pumbaa being on a plate with an apple on his mouth, and hula music. "LUAU!" Timon yelled. "If you're hungry for a hunk of fat juicy meat, eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he has a treat! Come down to dine on a tasty swine, all you have to do is get in line!"

The Grimm creatures slowly walked over to the two, looking mighty hungry.

"ARE YOU ACHIN..."

"Yep, yep, yep!" Pumbaa grinned.

"FOOOR SOME BACON?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

Everyone was silently sneaking behind the Grimm, trying their hardest not to laugh hysterically at this. "HEEE'S A BIG PIG!"

"Yep, yep!"

"You can be a big pig too, oi!"

 **End BGM**

As soon as they finished... the two quickly took off screaming as the Grimm chased after them. "YOU OWE US BIG FOR THIIIIIS!" Timon yelled.

"Works every time." Tristina smirked and the Keyblade Girls burst into laughter before wiping the tears from their eyes.

"…I don't understand what just happened…" Yukino said.

"Well, it worked… but, shouldn't we be saving them?" Erza asked.

"Trust me, they'll be fine." Julia told her.

"I wanna wear a hula skirt!" Frosch exclaimed.

Lector sweatdropped. "Yeah, I don't see that happening."

"Hey guys!" A voice called out to them to see Worldwalker and Flash walking up to them.

"Ready to take down Kyoka?" Flash asked with a smirk.

"Oh hell yeah!" Alicia smirked.

"Then let's go!" Flare said as they all walked into the entrance… and behind them, Timon and Pumbaa ran the opposite way and the Grimm chased after them, but behind them… was Weiss.

"Hang on, you two! I'll save you!"

* * *

 _Inside…_

"So, you've made it." A voice said as they looked to see Kyoka leaning on a wall. "It seems you've brought some friends along the way." She said as they noticed Crawford's corpse being controlled by Seilah, as he was working on Face's activation.

Erza turned her head from Kyoka to spotting the boys as she gasped. "Guys!" She caught their attention as they looked to see their boys, not looking so hot.

Tristina gasped. "Isaac!"

"Nan!"

"Flame!"

"Souji!"

"Vito!"

"Paolo!"

"…Zelda?" Alicia tilted her head as they saw the Princess of Hyrule not looking so well either. "Wait…ZELDA?!"

"What the hell is SHE doing here?!" Worldwalker asked.

"Oh, let's just say we kidnapped her and I've been torturing her ever since." Kyoka said. "She's got a strong spirit, I'll give her that. But I know she's close to breaking."

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"YOU DID WHAT!" Ganondorf yelled in anger.

"Torturing…the princess?!" Impa asked in horror.

"By the goddesses…" Link muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"My god…" Xarina muttered under his breath.

"If she tortured my son… so help me…" Sabrina growled.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Demyx asked.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"Seilah, how far is the activation?" Kyoka asked.

"It's almost complete." Seilah replied. "It shouldn't take long." She said.

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" A voice screamed as she turned… and got tackled to the ground by Mira, as she quickly punched her.

"Seilah!" Kyoka exclaimed as she quickly pulled Mira away from her. "Seilah…"

Seilah panted. "I've used…all my power…" She muttered. "U-Use the last…of my strength…to defeat them…" She requested.

Kyoka placed her hand on Seilah, taking the power from her. "I will." She said as she turned to look at them after Mira requested them to stop Face.

"This is personal now." Tristina said as they got ready to fight.

However…before they could even fight, they heard a roar. "What was that?" Dr. Facilier wondered.

"It sounded like a creature is roaring." Jafar said.

Erza lightly gasped. "No…" She said as they all looked at her. "Why did it have to come here?!"

"What? What is it?" Blake asked.

"…Acnologia." Kai muttered her breath, but loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Acnologia?" Jafar asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Do you guys hear that?" Ruby asked.

"I do." Penny nodded.

"Wendy!" Rose exclaimed as they saw her lying on the ground, shaking violently.

"Th-this is… no…!" Wendy exclaimed in fear. "It can't be…!"

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Maria Jr asked.

Carla looked in the distance. "Something tells me… that it's here."

* * *

 _With Natsu and the others…_

"What the hell is that?" Gajeel wondered as they heard footsteps approaching as they saw Crime Sorciere returning.

"Hey, whatever happened to hiding?" Lucy asked.

"We couldn't just sit back and wait any longer." Midnight admitted.

"We came to help." Jellal said. "…But what is that roaring?"

Natsu gasped. "No…!"

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Gajeel! Remember back at Tenrou Island?"

"Tenrou Island…?" Gajeel wondered before his eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean...?!"

Natsu nodded. "Acnologia."

"Acnologia?!" Laxus, Lucy, Levy and Juvia exclaimed in horror.

"Who's Acnologia?" Marth asked, almost afraid of knowing.

"One of the most terrifying creatures in existence… and also a dragon." Natsu said.

"A dragon?" Elsa asked, shuddering a little. "Why do I have a dreaded feeling about this?!"

"He brings nothing but dread." Laxus growled.

* * *

 _With Mard Geer…_

"What in the world is that noise?" He wondered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sting said.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

A certain fire dragon stepped up. "…Is it time?" He asked.

* * *

 _Back with Natsu…_

Natsu suddenly started groaning, as he started to pulsate violently. "Wh-Wh-What's going…ON?!" Natsu asked as Gajeel, Laxus and Cobra started pulsating too.

"Erik? Erik! What's going on?" Angel asked.

"I… I have no… idea what's going on…!" Cobra groaned, holding on to a wall for support.

"A-argh…! What the hell…?!" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu, what's going on? Natsu!" Lucy touched his shoulder, but it burned her hand. "Agh, hot!" She said as they noticed Acnologia flying around, and starting to make a humongous mess.

* * *

 _With Sting and Rogue…_

 _Why are those two pulsating so violently?_ Mard Geer wondered as he turned his head. _Does it have something to do with that dragon?_ He asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Wakaba asked.

"That's… a dragon!" Macao exclaimed.

"Not just any dragon… Acnologia!" Cana said, tearing up. "No… the despair… it's coming back…!"

"This isn't good…" Romeo muttered.

* * *

 _Back with Natsu…_

"Natsu…" A voice called out to him.

Natsu silently gasped. _That voice… Igneel…?_

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Natsu… it's time. It's time to stop Acnologia once and for all." Igneel said and then suddenly, Natsu's whole body ignited… and he started screaming in agony.

"NATSU! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Lucy yelled.

"Salamander!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"What in the world is going on here?" Ike wondered and then something started coming out of Natsu… something huge… and then it fully came out of Natsu.

Igneel…has returned.

"WHAT THE?!" Lucy yelled.

"A dragon…?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"D-dad…?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I have been inside of you all this time." Igneel said. "And now, it's time for me… to fight Acnologia." He said as he flew up in the air as Acnologia noticed him and then the two proceeded to fight.

"That's Igneel?" Lucy asked as she noticed Natsu crying… and then they heard a different roar as they looked to see Shadow Godzilla. "SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled.

They couldn't get a good look at Shadow Godzilla before, but now that they did they could see that it was completely black, more black than a Godzilla usually is, had soulless white eyes with no pupils, and had a giant Heartless Symbol on chest. **(Think of the Godzilla design from Godzilla X Mothra X King Ghidorah: All Monsters All Out Attack)**

"What the hell is THAT doing here?!" Gajeel asked as Shadow Godzilla roared… and then they heard another roar. Shadow Godzilla turned around to see the real Godzilla, and joining him was Suika.

"Let's rock." Suika smirked as she and Godzilla quickly proceeded to attack Shadow Godzilla, as it attacked them too.

"Glad we have Godzilla on our side." Meredy grinned.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded and then noticed Natsu getting up. "Natsu…?"

Natsu looked up, watching his father attacking Acnologia. "Igneel…" He said, wiping the tears from his eyes and then his feet ignited. "WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed in anger and then quickly launched himself into the air. "IGNEEEEEEL!" He yelled as Igneel turned his head and saw Natsu.

"Fool, what are you doing?!" Igneel asked as he grabbed a hold of Natsu. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE INSIDE OF ME?! WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?! WHY DID YOU COME BACK RIGHT NOW, HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE INSIDE OF ME?! AND WHY DID YOU DISAPPEAR SO SUDDENLY?!"

"Natsu!" Igneel growled at him. "I'll explain everything to you later… but first, I'd like you to do something for me."

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"You see that man over there?" He asked, pointing to Mard Geer who had escaped Sting and Rogue as he was watching them. "He holds the book of E.N.D. I'd like you to get it for me. In return, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Got it." Natsu nodded.

"But don't you dare open or destroy the book, got it? I just want you to take it from him."

"You got it, dad!"

"Good." Igneel nodded. "Now go get him!" He ordered, as he launched Natsu to Mard Geer.

 **End BGM**

"These dragons are nothing but a nuisance…" Mard Geer muttered as he noticed Natsu fast approaching him as his eyes widened as he jumped back and then Natsu landed.

"I'll be taking that book!" Natsu said.

"Hmph, we'll see about that!" Mard Geer said, summoning vines from the ground to try and wrap Natsu, but he dodged every one, shocking him in the process. _He dodged them…even though he's never seen it before?!_

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, but Mard Geer quickly avoided it.

 _Kyoka!_ Mard Geer telepathically called her.

 _Yes? What is it?_ Kyoka asked.

 _I want you to hasten Face's detonation by merging with the control device._ Mard Geer ordered.

 _I understand. I won't let these weaklings get in the way._

 _Good._

* * *

 _With Kyoka…_

Kyoka chuckled as she soon jumped into the air and planted herself on the control device. _This will end my own life… but I don't care._ She thought as she started speeding the process up.

"She's speeding it up!" Yukino exclaimed.

Kyoka smirked, going into her Etherious Form and then she quickly landed on the ground. "Let's dance!" She said and then noticed Alicia. "Ah, I see you've brought an irrelevant bitch with you."

Alicia clenched her fists, holding her head down as there was a shadow covering her eyes. "What… did you call me…?"

"You heard me, you irrelevant short arrogant bitchy woman. You can't even fight, in fact… I bet you don't even know how to fight. Although, if you did, I bet you're a predictable hag who likes to be a bitch all the time, you irrelevant, predictable, girl."

"SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" Alicia screamed. "I'LL SHOW WHO'S PREDICTABLE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING EXCUSE OF WASTED BREATH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A BITCH, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A DEMON! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW BITCHY I CAN BE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!"

Julia's eyes widened. "Has anyone seen her this pissed off?" She asked.

"Not really." Kai sweatdropped.

"This is quite entertaining. Took the words out of my mouth, really." Maria said.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE, YOU GUYS! WE'VE GOT A BITCH TO FIGHT!" Alicia yelled as they all got ready for battle.

"Oh, you really think you can win?" Kyoka smirked. "Facilier!"

"Right." Dr. Facilier nodded as he started chanting to himself and then a bright light appeared next to Kyoka as they got ready for whatever was thrown at them…

Except… they weren't ready for what was thrown at them.

An image of Voldemort himself appeared in front of them.

 **BGM: Lapis Philosphorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"No!" Tristina exclaimed. "NO!" She screamed.

"Wh-why… g-get away!" Hina shouted.

"Oh my god…" Erza said under her breath. "She's trying to break them again…"

Kyoka laughed. "You got that right, Titania!"

"You bitch!" Flash shouted, not entirely scared of Voldemort. "You think you can win with a cheap shot like that?!"

Kyoka laughed. "There's nothing you can do about it! Look at them, they're fragile! They obviously haven't gotten over Voldemort!"

"There's just one problem, Kyoka… they've moved on." Erza said.

"Really? Because I see six little girls terrified over someone like Tom Riddle." She said. "Go on, make your move. I'm waiting."

"That's… Voldemort…?" Mira asked.

"My god…" Minerva said.

 _Come on, don't be terrified. You've worked so hard to move on… just believe in yourselves!_ Erza thought, looking at the shaking girls. _Just go! Ignore Voldemort and go for Kyoka! Come on, do it!_

"Can I just say how annoying I think it is that these girls are afraid of Voldemort of all people and not anyone worse?" Dr. Facilier asked.

"W-worse?! There no one worse than Voldemort!" Maria screamed.

"I can easily give a few examples of worse monsters, such as-" Dr. Facilier snapped his fingers, creating another image next to Voldemort. This image showed a man with a burnt disfigured face, striped red-and-green sweater, a dark brown fedora, and a bladed glove. "Freddy Krueger-" The image then changed to a man who literally looked to have a black skull for a head. "Black Mask-" Next was a very recognizable clown. "The Joker" Then came a hooded figure with a scarecrow mask "Scarecrow form Arkham Knight, and last but not least-" Last was a flaming demonic eye. "Sauron himself!" The image disappeared soon after.

"Black Mask and the Joker are so vile that it makes me question if they are even human such as you." Kyoka commented, actually showing disgust at the mention of the DC villains. But she quickly smirked when she noticed Erza pleadingly looking at the girls. "But if you think silently cheering them on will snap them out of it, you're sorely mistaken." Kyoka taunted. "You girls are weak! You thought you could save them all… but you can't! That's how pathetic you are… and you will die… ALONG WITH THEM!" She yelled as she glowed a little.

"Wh-what are you…?" Flare asked, desperately trying to not look at Voldemort.

"Increasing my own strength… and doing this too." She said, aiming her hand at everyone and then they glowed too… and they started screaming in agony. "I've increased your sensitivity to pain!" She said. "Jafar, make sure no one else interferes."

"Understood." Jafar nodded, as he started chanting as a barrier popped up, preventing the Exceeds, Worldwalker, Flash, Yukino, Gryphon, Syrena and Minerva to helping them.

"You can stop with the Voldemort image, Facilier." Kyoka ordered as he nodded as he waved his as the image disappeared.

"N-Now it's… p-personal… for real thi-this… AAAGH!" Tristina screamed. "Wh-what…?!"

"What… why does it hurt to… walk…?!" Blake asked.

Kyoka laughed and then quickly knocked them down. "Let's have some fun with you." She said as she waved her hand at all of them. "I'll be taking your senses away." She said. "First, your sense of touch!" She said. "Next, your sight… your taste, smell and finally… your hearing!"

She then looked at Julia. "Oh, but I haven't gotten rid of _your_ eyesight yet." She said. "I want you to see something." She said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Do you remember this?" She asked, holding Nan's Zelda doll as her eyes widened.

 _That's…_ Julia thought to herself.

Kyoka smirked. "This is most precious to you, correct? Like you gave this to your boy and wanting him to be brave when times are tough?" She asked before chuckling. "I wonder what'll happen… if poor little Zelda… lost her head!" She said, using her claws to cut off the Zelda doll's head.

"NO!" Julia screamed.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need legs either." Kyoka cut them off. "Or her arms… her body!" She then picked up a severed arm. "And finally… I don't think she needs the Triforce of Courage!" She said, cutting it off and seeing the tears in Julia's eyes. "Farewell, dear Keyblade Wielder." She said, taking her sight away.

"NO!" Nan yelled.

 **End BGM**

Kyoka's chuckle soon turned into evil laughter. "Oh, this feels so good! I want to do more!" She smirked as she lowered her hand on Julia. "This torture… will be something else!" She said. "I will do this until they will succumb!" She laughed evilly as her hand glowed… but then suddenly, Julia's arm grabbed her. "Wh-what?!"

"You… you son of a bitch…" Julia growled as she slowly got up, glaring at her before kicking her away, and then the others slowly got up.

"No way…" Kyoka looked at them. "You should be…!"

"Crippled? I don't think so." Flare said as Kyoka's eyes widened.

"IMPOSSIBLE, HOW CAN YOU…?!"

"You can take everything away from us, Kyoka…" Hina said. "Our senses… our guys… our sense of security… but there's something you can't take from us."

"Our light." Maria said. "And you also can't take away our willpower…"

"Those are just words!" Kyoka said. "Just empty words of NOTHING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE STANDING! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HEAR, SEE, OR ANYTHING ELSE! YOUR LIGHT SHOULD'VE BEEN EXTINGUISHED!"

"Light will always find a way to help us recover… and it's closer than you think." Tristina said.

Kyoka growled. "So be it… I will take you down… and I will enjoy this!"

"We will enjoy taking you down." Kai said, pulling out the Fire Flower. "And you will suffer." She said, closing her eyes and absorbing it.

 **BGM: Keisei Gyakuten (Naruto Shippuden)**

Kai's hair turned white as her eyes turned into a golden yellow. Her T-shirt had flames imprinted on it and her pants turned into a yellowish orange as her shoes turned into fiery high heels… and she suddenly grew fiery wings.

"Let's kick this up a notch!" Tristina said, pulling out a Summon Gem. "RYU!"

"CATWOMAN!" Flare yelled.

"DONKEY KONG!" Hina yelled.

"NESS!" Kai yelled.

"MIDNA!" Maria yelled.

"LANA!" Julia yelled.

Blake took out her weapon, Gambol Shroud, and prepared to fight.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Kyoka yelled. "Jafar, Facilier! Leave these brats to me!"

"Understood." Jafar nodded as the two proceeded to take off from the other side… only to meet certain people.

"Hello Jafar! Good to see you again!" Aladdin smirked.

"The street rat!" Jafar exclaimed as he was joined by Cassim, Iron Man and Iron Zero.

"Leave Facilier to us!" Merlina said, as she and the Knights of the Round got ready to take him on.

* * *

 _Back with the girls…_

Kyoka ran over to them to slash them with her claws, but Tristina blocked and then used Aerial Slam on her where she was hit by Erza going into the Clear Heart Clothing and slashed her away. Kyoka got up, only to get hit by a fiery stream by Kai, as Ness joined her by using PK Fire.

"FOOLS!" Kyoka yelled as she quickly ran over and slashed Julia, but she quickly blocked as Lana fired lightning bolts at her as she was stunned briefly, and then Midna grabbed her with her hair and tossed her to a wall where Blake and Alicia slashed her.

"I'm not done yet! I'm getting started!" Kyoka declared as she quickly ran over and slashed them, but they dodged as Donkey Kong punched her in the face and knocked her away, but then she was grabbed by Catwoman's whip and was pulled to her where Ryu was charging up.

"LET ME SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Ryu yelled. "SHORYUKEN!" He yelled, knocking her up in the air where Maria and Kai jumped up and slashed her down, but then Kai unleashed fireballs at her as Kyoka yelled in pain.

"You're just kidding yourselves… you can't win!" Kyoka told them as she got back up and attacked them, but Alicia slashed her away and used Ragnarock, knocking her away but she quickly recovered as she aimed her hand at Tristina. "Succumb!" She ordered, but Ryu got in the way and took the hit.

"This… is nothing to what M. Bison can do!" Ryu said. "HADOKEN!" He yelled, knocking Kyoka away as Blake slashed through Kyoka and then slashed her up.

"PK THUNDER!" Ness yelled, hitting Kyoka as Donkey Kong jumped up and slammed his fists into her to knock her into the ground.

"You fools…!" Kyoka growled, but she was soon trapped in a box that Lana made. "No…!"

Lana opened her spell book, unleashing lightning bolts that hit Kyoka, screamed in agony. The box disappeared as Kyoka was slowly falling, but they weren't done yet. Hina quickly used Aerial Slam, but when she was in the air, her Keyblade turned into the Scattershot and shot her, as she screamed in agony and then Alicia pulled her in with Magnega and then slashed her.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED US!" Tristina yelled, slashing her over to Ryu who used another Shoryuken as it was then passed to Julia.

"FOR BREAKING US!" Julia yelled, using Thundaga with Lana.

"DESTROYING US!" Flare yelled, as Catwoman pulled Kyoka to her as Flare punched her away over to Hina.

"FOR MAKING US FEEL WORTHLESS!" Hina yelled, shooting her point blank range and then Donkey Kong punched her in the gut, sending her to Kai.

"MAKING US LOSE OUR LIGHT!" Kai yelled, unleashing a fire storm with Ness and then Ness pulled out her bat and swung it, sending her over to Maria.

"AND FINALLY…FOR MAKING US NOT OURSELVES!" Maria yelled as Midna grabbed a hold of her and threw her up in the air as the Keyblade Girls and Alicia fired a barrage of Ragnarocks at Kyoka, as she screamed in agony and soon fell to the ground in defeat.

Kyoka weakly got up, turning her head to see them approaching them, glaring at her. "No…" She said, watching them raise their Keyblades up in the air. "NOOOOO!" She screamed, as she closed her eyes… but she did not feel the Keyblades impaling her.

No, she opened her eyes… and saw the Keyblades this close to her neck. "What…?"

 **End BGM**

"You know, a long time ago, we would've thought killing you was the answer…" Tristina said.

"But someone in Hyperdimension told us killing someone in revenge won't make us different from who that person was." Flare said.

"You're the cause of all the pain we received." Hina said.

"The reason we lost our light… our will to live…"

"But we got through with that. We moved on." Maria said. "And you know what?"

"You're not even worth killing." Julia told her. "We're not like you."

They then heard clapping as they turned to see Erza slow clapping. "I'm proud of you." She said as she hugged them all. The barrier disappeared and then Flash walked over to Kyoka.

"I-I don't understand… they should be broken… what… what happened?!"

"I'll tell you what happened." Flash said. "They moved on… something you never even thought of. You wanted pain, but everyone can move past that… You never even THOUGHT of that, did you? No, of course you. You're all 'torture this', 'torture that' and my most favorite: 'Everyone must be in pain!'. But you know what? Everyone who is in pain moves on…"

"Move on… ha! Like I should believe that?"

"If you don't believe me… then don't believe me." Flash said. "However…" He suddenly kicked her in the gut. "I do NOT appreciate you torturing these girls for kicks! What the hell did they ever do to you, you ungrateful bitch?!" He asked, kicking her in the gut again as she cried out in pain. "How would you like it if THEY tortured you? It wouldn't feel good, would it?! But you wouldn't know that because of what you like to do, you hag!"

Flash swiftly kicked her in the face this time. "These girls are right, you're not even WORTH killing! You're worth NOTHING." He said as he walked away.

Kyoka growled. "You fools…" She said, weakly getting up as they looked at her. "You think… I'll be able to stand this?!" She asked. "No… I won't. I'LL GET RID OF ALL OF YOU!" She yelled. "And I'll do that… with a Heartless!" She smirked. "COME OUT!" She yelled as a Defender appeared before them… but this Defender looked different. It had a red color scheme this time.

Kyoka laughed evilly. "Have you ever heard of this Heartless called the Eliminator? It can easily dominate all of you!" She exclaimed. "It's the most powerful Heartless out there along with the Dustflier!" She smirked. "ELIMINATOR… ELIMINATE THEM!"

The Eliminator looked at them, and then at Kyoka, then at the Heroes, then back at Kyoka. "Don't just stand there, you idiot! ATTACK!" Kyoka yelled.

The Eliminator _did_ attack… but it attacked Kyoka instead. "AAAGH! What are you doing?!" She asked as it started ripping her to shreds as she screamed in agony.

"Oooo, the Blood Eagle maneuver! Nice!" Flash exclaimed as the rest of them gagged, trying their hardest not to puke at the sight. The Eliminator turned to the rest of them, and then he suddenly teleporting, whacking them with his shield as they screamed in agony over this.

"Wh-what kind of Defender…is this?!" Flare asked.

"A really nasty one…!" Alicia growled as Flash quickly got up.

"I'll take care of this one!" Flash said. "Activate, Ultimate Keyblade!"

 **BGM: The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Flash ran over to the Eliminator and slashed him, but the Heartless blocked with his own shield and rammed his shield into him, knocking him away but he quickly Aerial Recovered and used Curaga as he ran over and jumped over him, slashing him several times. But then the Eliminator swung his shield to knock him into a wall.

"Flash!" Alicia called out.

"I'm fine!" Flash told her as he ran over and attempted to use Aerial Slam, but the Eliminator teleported and then fired an energy blast from his shield and dealing nasty damage, knocking him back. "Argh… quite the nasty thing, aren't you?" He asked, using Curaga again as he ran over and attempted to use Zantetsuken, but the Eliminator prevented him from doing so and hit Flash in the knees, and then used an uppercut on him.

"Dammit…!" Flash growled, wiping the blood from his mouth as he used Sonic Blade, hitting the Eliminator but he got hit in the foot and was hit with another uppercut. _Dammit… this Heartless is a bitch to deal with!_

The Eliminator raised his shield, ready to kill Flash once and for all.

"LIGHTNING!" A voice yelled, hitting the Eliminator as they quickly turned to see Larxene and Marluxia running up to them.

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Tristina said.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Flare asked.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Are those the real Larxene and Marluxia?" Ienzo asked.

"Yes, yes they are." Isa replied.

"Oh, just what we needed right now…" Even muttered under his breath.

"This might get interesting…" Luxord said.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"OH HELL NO!" Xarina, Demyx, Roxas, Namine, Xion and Lea yelled.

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

"I don't care if they're on our side or not." Flash said. "I need all the help I can get!"

"Then we'll help." Marluxia said as the Eliminator quickly teleported to Larxene and hit her with his shield, but Larxene quickly backflipped, jumped in the air and threw her knives at him, but he blocked… however, Marluxia was right behind him and slashed him repeatedly with his scythe and knocked him into the air where Flash used Triple Firaga to deal damage and then slashed him down.

The Eliminator got up and fired a few energy blasts at them, but Flash used Reflega to knock them back. Marluxia threw his scythe, but the Eliminator blocked it, but this gave Larxene an opprotunity to run over, jumped up, grab the scythe and quickly doing a front flip, hitting the Eliminator in the process. She turned around and slashed it away, and then she threw the scythe back at Marluxia and then she unleashed a stream of lightning at the Heartless.

"Let's end this freak!" Flash declared as the three ran over to the Heartless as it attempted to lunge at them, but Flash jumped into the air and used Blizzaga Pursuit, freezing the Heartless as Marluxia jumped into the air and threw his scythe down, hitting the frozen Heartless but then Larxene grabbed it, as she encased the scythe with her electricity as she swung it at the Heartless several times before she threw it up in the air.

"Time for the shocking finale!" Larxene declared, throwing her knives as it surrounded the Heartless and then she snapped her fingers as the scythe unleashed a powerful lightning bolt as it hit the Eliminator dead center, as it soon fell to the ground, fading away.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's taken care of." Larxene said.

"Indeed." Marluxia nodded as they noticed Flash walking over to Kyoka's corpse.

"Heheh, don't mind me. Just grabbing something~" He happily said as he picked up one of Kyoka's lungs. "Ah, just what I needed." He said and then started squeezing it. "Who knew lungs can be stress balls?" He asked, seeing everyone paling up to this as Tristina and Julia had to find someplace to throw up over it. "What?"

"That's morbid…even for me." Larxene admitted.

"Hey, what can you do?" He asked as he tossed it to the side. "Not like I'm actually keeping it, right?"

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"Tristina…" Isaac said.

"Julia…"

"Flare…"

"Hina…"

"Kai…"

"Maria…"

"We'll get you out of there." Tristina said, as they cut the chains off as Lana did the same thing for Zelda.

"Lana… thank you…!" Zelda said, hugging her tightly as she hugged her back.

"No problem, princess." She smiled.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked.

"No… we're not." Nan muttered to himself. "She tortured us… and what's worse… she destroyed the doll you've made for me."

"I know…" Julia said as she looked at it. "I'll do what I can to fix it." She smiled, hugging him as the other girls hugged their guys and one by one, they kissed them.

"Ugh, romance…" Larxene sighed in annoyance.

"Let's not ruin the moment." Marluxia told her.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…"

Then the girls saw Worldwalker walks up to Kyoka's corpse, pulling out Shadowmourne while doing so.

"What are you doing?" Hina asked.

"I'm just making sure she can never come back ever again. She hurt my family and friends for the final time. This isn't justice... it's vengeance." Worldwalker said in a very dark tone as he pointed the tip of the axe at Kyoka's body as her soul came out of it.

"SHADOWMOURNE HUNGERS!" He yelled as they heard a wailing coming from it and the soul was drawn into it. "I hope you enjoy it there as you slowly get eaten, you bitch!"

Tristina sweatdropped. "Should...we be worried?"

"Nah. She's going to be devoured utterly in a weeks time. Though, Eiki might have a problem with this since I knew she wanted to cast judgement on her, but this is what she deserves for what she did to you girls, the boys and my nephew." He replied in a satisfied tone.

Suddenly, they heard something as they turned to see that Face has been activated and turned on. "YES! YES! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!" Franmalth yelled.

"Oh no… we're too late…" Blake said.

Professor Jacob looked at the guys. "I suggest you guys go back to the Citadel. You're in no shape to fight. The same goes with Zelda."

"What…?!" Isaac asked. "Why?! We want to fight too!"

"I know, but you've been tortured by Kyoka and right now, you guys do not have the strength to fight."

The guys looked at the girls, looking at them with pleading eyes. "You've done so much for us." Kai said. "It's our time to shine."

"You guys need your rest anyway." Hina said.

"Fair enough…" Souji said, hugging her tightly. "Just… defeat Mard Geer for us, alright?"

"We will." Hina said as a portal opened up as the guys slowly walked into the Citadel, and then Lana helped Zelda walk into the portal, as the other Summon Gems disappeared.

"…Do you guys feel that?" Tristina asked.

"Feel what?" Flare asked.

"The feeling… of fully moving on." Tristina said. "Kyoka was our last obstacle…"

"She sure was." Hina nodded, as they watched Julia gently pick up the remains of the Zelda doll.

"Take this back to the Citadel. I don't want it ruined anymore." Julia requested.

"You got it." Professor Jacob nodded, taking it and then walking into the portal.

"The rest of you remain here. We'll go take on Mard Geer." Kai said.

"I'll go with you." Blake said as they nodded, and then the Keyblade Girls and Blake took off.

"Good luck, you guys." Erza said, as she had to sit down.

"Those girls… they're sure brave." Minerva said.

"They sure are." Lector nodded.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch smiled, watching the girls and Blake walking to the final battle.

* * *

 **I kid you not, I was laughing all over the place when I got to the Kyoka fight. Seriously, I was laughing evilly like Medic, Spy, Demoman and Pyro COMBINED...with a hint of the Joker.**


	115. Tartarus Arc Finale: End of Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 _Everyone, come to the basement of the guild!_ Makarov telepathically called out to the guildmates. _It is time to activate Lumen Histoire._

 _Lumen Histoire?_ Lucy asked.

 _Yes, now come! We don't have much time._ He said as he then contacted Doranbolt. _Doranbolt, after this is all over, I want you to erase everyone's memories about Lumen Histoire._

 _Everyone? What about the Heroes of Light?_

 _You can if you want to, but I'm mostly concerned about the guild itself._

 _Very well._

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Lucy said.

"Wait!" A voice called out as they turned to see Wendy. "I'll come with you!"

"Wait… Wendy?" Macao asked as they pictured her with longer hair.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Everyone yelled.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go!" Wendy said as they all took off as the rest decided to rest.

"Man, this is starting to wear me out." Minene said, leaning on the wall.

"You said it." Yuno nodded. "This Tartarus guild is becoming a real drag…"

"Let's not forget the Lamy clones." Nick Fury pointed out.

"Poor Warren…" Gandrayda said.

* * *

 _With the Guildmates…_

"A-agh…!" Lucy groaned. "Did Face…activate…?!" She asked, falling on her knees.

"I feel…weak…" Lisanna groaned and then her Takeover: Animal soul disappeared on her, revealing her nude body. "AAAH!" She screamed and covered herself as Lucy just stared at her in shock.

"Agh…! I don't feel…manly as I used to be…!" Elfman groaned.

* * *

 _With Mard Geer…_

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Not so tough with Face activated, aren't you?" Mard Geer smirked as Natsu, Sting and Rogue had to lean on something to support themselves.

"Sh-shut up…!" Natsu growled.

"Have you ever wondered what the true purpose of us Etherious demons?" He asked.

"Enlighten us." Sting ordered.

Mard Geer chuckled. "Our true purpose is to kill the one who created us, eradicate magic throughout Earth-land and lifting the seal of the book of E.N.D." He said.

"Who created you?" Rogue asked.

"Zeref, of course." He smirked and then they heard footsteps as they turned to see the Keyblade Girls and Blake running up to them, and joining them was Gray.

"Gray!" Natsu said.

"You don't look so hot." Gray said. "Let me guess, Face?" He asked, not looking well either.

"You got that right…" Natsu nodded.

"Dammit…" Gray cursed under his breath.

"We don't feel any different." Tristina said.

"I wonder…" Flare said, aiming her Keyblade at nothing and casting a Firaga spell, hitting a wall. "Okay, just checking."

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't affect Keyblade magic." Rogue said.

"Lucky." Natsu muttered.

"Hello, girls." Mard Geer smirked. "It seems you're looking well despite all the torture you've received… and it seems Kyoka's ultimate curse failed to subdue you. Tell me, have you wondered why you've been tortured constantly at Hogwarts?"

"Kyoka came by… Zeref brought her there." Julia said.

"Indeed, he did send Kyoka… but have you thought about what happened when she came to Hogwarts? It was I who ordered her to torture you!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Natsu yelled, sounding pissed off.

"You ordered that hag to torture them?! You sneaky son of a bitch…" Gray growled as the girls clenched their fists, glaring at Mard Geer at anger.

"Rei ordered Voldemort to strike after Orochimaru and Pain failed to defeat you, but it was I who told them to kidnap you!"

"You did that?!" Sting asked.

"Yes… I am the cause of all of your pain. And it was I who ordered Kyoka to kidnap your precious boys… and it was ME who kidnapped the Princess of Hyrule and told Kyoka to torture her! It was pretty easy to kidnap her when she was alone in her room and who did I blame? Ganondorf. I told Impa and Link that Zelda's been kidnapped and Ganondorf was responsible, but then I told them that he went to the Mushroom Kingdom, and then I told Ganondorf that Impa and Link took Zelda to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mard Geer laughed. "I also knew you were there at the time since you were getting Mario and his friends to join you… so it was the perfect opportunity to get rid of you. I did not count on the Sword Art Online characters to show up."

"So you were the mastermind behind it all!" Kai said.

"Indeed… and now that you know all about it, it's time to get rid of you!"

"Except, that won't be happening." A voice said. "That was all I needed to hear!"

"What?" Mard Geer turned around, only to get slashed away by Ganondorf. "You!" He exclaimed as he noticed a gap and Link, Impa and Lana walked out of the gap too, not looking happy either.

"So, you tricked us from the very beginning." Impa said.

Link gripped the Master Sword. "Zelda told us everything… and now we're here to get rid of the likes of you."

Mard Geer laughed. "You really think you can stop me?"

"We don't think we will… we KNOW." Lana said.

He chuckled. "Interesting…" He pulled out a flower. "I guess I have no choice but to summon _him._ " He smirked as he threw it on the ground in front of him, and a very ugly masculine man appeared before them…looking quite demonic.

"JIEMMA?!" Sting and Rogue yelled.

"Hello, weaklings." Jiemma said, folding his arms. Jiemma now sported large elf-like ears and now has his hair and beard extremely jutting out. He also had a decorative tattoo-like design that is heavily concentrated on the left side of his torso and slightly spread throughout the rest of his body.

"We'll fight Jiemma! You guys deal with Mard Geer!" Sting said.

"And how will you do that without any magic?" Jiemma asked, cracking his knuckles.

"We'll find a way…" Rogue said.

Everyone else turned from the Twin Dragon Slayers to Mard Geer. "Let's make this interesting." He said as he slowly transformed into his true demonic self. "Mard Geer Tartarus!" He declared as everyone got ready.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: Bowser Jr's Airship Armada (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"MEN!" A voice called out in a very familiar horse-like ship as the commander of the ship was none other than Ichiya. "Face Statue is in sight!" He said. "How are we holding up?"

"The magic may be gone, but the ship has tons of juice! It can hold up for as long as we possibly can!" Ren said.

"Good!" Ichiya said as the cannons aimed a Face statue. "Ready… aim… FIRE!" He yelled as a laser charged up and shot the face, causing a massive explosion.

"Did we get it?" Hibiki asked, but then to their surprise, the statue was still standing.

"It's still standing!" Ren exclaimed.

"Fire again!" Ichiya ordered as it charged up another laser and shot it, but it was the same as before, the statue was still standing. "Stubborn thing!"

"Is there nothing we can do?!" Jenny asked.

"Give it all she's got!" Ichiya ordered as they fired laser after laser, but it _still_ wasn't enough.

"Ichiya, we're losing her!" Hibiki exclaimed. "All our power is drained."

"Then it seems all is lost… Men…" Ichiya said.

"All is not lost!" A voice declared. "Move aside, please!"

"Was that a woman?" Ren asked as they saw a creature fast approaching them and then it quickly went past them and slammed into the statue, immediately destroying it. It was a familiar white dragon.

"What in the world was that?!" Ren asked.

"Was that… a dragon?" Penny asked.

* * *

 _With Franmalth…_

"What the…?" Franmalth wondered. "Did we lose a Face?" He wondered and then to their surprise, they saw more X's showing up on the screen.

"What in the world is going on?" Yukino asked.

"I have no idea." Erza said.

"NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Franmalth yelled and adding on to his horror, they all saw three words.

 **Face Connection Lost**

"NOOOOOO!" Franmalth screamed.

"What just happened?" Larxene asked.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling something amazing happened." Marluxia said as they all saw auras coming out of Erza, Yukino, Minerva and the Exceeds.

"My strength… it's returning." Erza said.

"Nice!" Yukino grinned.

"Amazing…" Minerva whispered.

"AW YEAH!" Happy cheered, high fiving Lily, Lector and Frosch.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Sting and Rogue…_

"Rogue!" Sting exclaimed.

"Right!" Rogue nodded as the two got ready, even though they were beat up.

"You can't possibly win! You have weakened Sabertooth ever since you became the master of the guild, Sting! You all have a weakness and it is NOT allowed in Sabertooth!"

"No, Jiemma…" Rogue said. "Weakness can become a strength. That is something Fairy Tail has taught us."

"But you don't see that!" Sting said. "You see weakness as a mere distraction! Weaknesses can make you stronger! You can turn it around, and use it as a strength!"

Jiemma laughed. "Don't make me laugh, you weaklings!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

 **BGM: G Free ~ Final Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

"ARGH!" Jiemma growled. "You fools…! You think you can strike me down?!" He yelled as he attempted to attack, but the Dragon Slayers quickly avoided it.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!"

"You don't understand, Jiemma! Our guildmates have gotten stronger since you left! But you never see that as you throw guildmates out when they are weak!" Sting said.

"We have made them stronger!" Rogue said. "Yukino, Orga, Rufus… everyone!"

"They're all weak!" Jiemma told them.

"No… they're not. We have made them stronger… and if anyone is weak, IT'S YOU!"

"And we will show you how strong we have become!" Rogue declared. "Sting!"

"Right!" Sting nodded as they put their hands together.

"Hmm? What do you plan on doing?" Jiemma asked. "You think you can win?!"

"Of course we can… because we're Sabertooth!" Rogue exclaimed.

"And we will defeat you!" Sting said.

"UNISON RAID: HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" They both yelled as it went straight for Jiemma as it engulfed him as he screamed in agony.

"THAT WAS FOR LECTOR, YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!" Sting yelled. "HE DIDN'T NEED TO GO OUT LIKE THAT!"

"AND THAT WAS FOR YOUR DAUGHTER. MINERVA DIDN'T NEED THAT ABUSE!" Rogue yelled as Jiemma fell to the ground, disappearing from them as the two panted before falling to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"I-It's…all up to them…now…" Rogue said.

"Kick his ass for us…" Sting said.

* * *

 _With Jafar…_

Jafar laughed as he was in his genie form. "There is nothing you can do, you miserable pipsqueaks. Especially you, street rat!" He told him.

"Where's a big pool of lava when you need one?" Aladdin wondered.

"We have to think of a different plan…" Cassim said.

"HAHAHAHA! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" He yelled.

"But maybe this will!" Iron Zero exclaimed as he came back after he was blasted away from Jafar's attack. "After I recovered… look what I found!" He said as he held up a lamp.

Jafar's eyes widened. "Where did you find that?!"

"I'll never tell you!" He said as he tossed it into the air. "Stark!"

"Right!" Iron Man nodded as he and Iron Zero proceeded to destroy the lamp with the lasers until it completely shattered.

"NO!" Jafar yelled as he started glowing. "NOOOOO! CURSE YOU, STREET RAAAAAATS!" He yelled before exploding in the most spectacular way.

"And good riddance!" Iago declared.

"Hmph, that was the worst insult he could've come up with." Iron Man said. "Street Rat… pretty pathetic."

"Indeed." Lelouch nodded.

"And all that's left is this knockoff of a replacement." Iago said, referring to the small Nevermore. However, it didn't appear short for very long as it suddenly glowed and grew gigantic. "...You've got to be kidding me." Looks like they were in for another fight.

* * *

 _With Dr. Facilier…_

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Sir Lancelot yelled, knocking him into a wall as he dropped something.

"Hmm? What's that?" Sir Percival asked.

"A charm that gives him his voodoo magic!" Merlina said as she pulled out her spell book and aimed her hand it at. "Firaga!" She called out, as she fired a huge fireball from her hand, destroying the charm in the process.

"No!" Dr. Facilier yelled as he noticed gravestones popping up and fireworks going everywhere…and then his own shadow started dragging him. "NO! NO! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I DON'T WANT TO GO INTO THE UNDERWOOOOORLD!" He yelled before being dragged into the gravestone, disappearing completely from them.

"Well, that was a way to go." Sir Gawain said.

"Tell me about it." Sir Lancelot said.

"Come on, let's go catch up to the others." Merlina said as they nodded and took off.

* * *

 _With Natsu's group…_

Mard Geer Tartarus chuckled. "Your magic may be back… but that doesn't mean anything!" He laughed as all of them were panting as he flew up into the air. "It is time to perform… the ultimate curse!" He said. "Memento Mori!" He declared as his hand started glowing.

"What the devil is he doing now?!" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't know… but we have to give it all we got!" Lana said, but then suddenly… they were enveloped in a bright light and then when the light disappeared… there was nothing left but a crater.

Mard Geer Tartarus landed, turning back to normal. "Those who have been hit by Memento Mori… will be erased from existence!" He said and then laughed evilly. "So much for the heroes!" He kept laughing. "I will use Memento Mori to wipe Zeref off the face of this universe forever!"

Suddenly, he heard rumbling coming from the crater. "Hmm?" He wondered as he saw everyone emerging from the rubble. "Impossible…!"

Gray panted, looking somewhat demonic as he took the full force of the attack. "You guys… do what you have to do…!" He said as he collapsed on the ground.

"You should be dead! He took the full force of the attack and lived?!" Mard Geer asked. _Damn you, Silver!_ He thought before changing back into Mard Geer Tartarus.

"Gray…" Natsu looked at him before glaring at Mard Geer. "You'll pay for that!" He growled as he roared as he burst into flame… and then suddenly, dragon scales appeared all over his body.

 **BGM: Never End Tale (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Let's do this!" Tristina said, closing their eyes as the Keyblade Girls went into their Keyblade Armor as Ganondorf roared as he went into his Ganon form, while Lana cast a spell and healed Link and Impa.

"Show me what you're made of!" Mard Geer Tartarus challenged.

Link pulled out several bombs and then threw them at Mard Geer Tartarus as Ganon slashed him away while Kai and Maria ran over and slashed him and proceeded to use Thundaga.

"Hmph!" Mard Geer Tartarus fired lasers at them, but Tristina and Julia used Reflega on them to send them back.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, punching him away, but he recovered and flew over to slash them, but Impa got in the way and then slashed him up in the air and then slashed him down where Link slashed him away.

Hina quickly had her Keyblade turn into the Binary Rifle and shot him down and then also equipped Hylia's Hope and slashed him several times with Flare and Kai. "TAKE THIS!" Hina yelled, slashing him up in the air as Link aimed his bow at him and fired several arrows at him.

Ganon roared and slashed him, but then Mard Geer Tartarus recovered and slashed through Ganon, as he grunted in pain but then punched him down as he threw him to a wall. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as he quickly ran over to him and punched him several times before using an uppercut to knock him into the air.

"Fools!" Mard Geer Tartarus declared. "Memento Mo-" He was hit with lightning attacks from Lana and then Ganon launched Impa into the air who slashed him down as she landed in front of Tristina and Julia who unleashed Ragnarocks on them and then Julia jumped back.

 **Limit Break: Lightning Finale**

"EAT LIGHTNING!" Julia screamed, as her Keyblade sparked and unleashed a Thundaga attack into the sky, and then Lana boosted the power into the dark clouds until it was enough for a humongous lightning bolt and striking Mard Geer Tartarus as he yelled in pain.

"FIRE!" Flare yelled, unleashing Firaga after Firaga until using Strike Raid as Hina shot him with the Binary Rifle again before it transformed into the Incineration Cannon and shot him, but Mard Geer Tartarus barely avoided it and a wall was incinerated in the process, however… Link was waiting for him and slashed him several times before unleashing a flurry of bombs at him.

"You think you can win… but that's nothing but a dream!" Mard Geer Tartarus said, flying down and slashing Link, Impa and Maria and knocking them away, but they recovered as he was hit by lightning attacks and then Tristina used Zantetsuken to deal massive damage.

"FREEZE!" Kai yelled, unleashing a Blizzaga Pursuit at him where Flare and Tristina jumped up and slashed him down, and then Impa slashed right through him and then Ganon stomped on him repeatedly as he stepped away as Mard Geer Tartarus got back up, dusting himself off.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked.

"He shouldn't be standing by now…" Julia said. "Flare!"

"Right!" Flare nodded, summoning Paper Cut and scanning him, as she suddenly gasped. "All of those attacks… and he only received minimal damage!"

"WHAT?!" Julia yelled.

"He's got quite the defense…" Impa mused. "We may be here a while."

"Heheh, that's what you think." Natsu smirked. "GRAY!"

"What?!" Mard Geer Tartarus asked as he looked at Gray getting up and aiming a powerful ice bow at him. "No! I won't let you live!"

"STOPZA!" Tristina yelled, stopping him dead in his tracks. "NOW!"

"HERE IT COMES!" Gray yelled, unleashing a powerful ice arrow and piercing through Mard Geer Tartarus as he roared in pain before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"Huh, so apparently, demon slaying magic is effective." Flare said. "Good to know."

"Well, he DID turn into a devil slayer, so it makes sense." Tristina said.

"Still…" Impa said. "No matter how tough he was, we still managed to beat him."

"Indeed." Link nodded as Ganon turned back into himself again, as they heard roaring as they looked up to see Igneel pushing Acnologia to the ground and then there was a huge crater in front of them as Igneel was holding him down as he roared in triumph.

"They did it." Sting said. "They really managed to do it."

Rogue smiled. "Those Keyblade Wielders are something else." He said as they weakly stood up, limping towards them as they were joined by the ones who took on Jafar and Facilier. The Nevermore was also dealt with.

"Acnologia shouldn't be a bother anymore." Igneel said.

"Igneel…" Natsu said as he turned back to normal. "What did you mean that you were inside of me?"

Igneel chuckled. "You see… I was inside of you to prevent you from what happened to Acnologia long ago."

"What happened to Acnologia?" Lana asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"You see, Acnologia wasn't always like this. He was a Dragon Slayer like Natsu, Sting and Rogue… but he was too consumed in his power and it turned him into what you are seeing now. I went inside Natsu to prevent him from becoming like Acnologia." He said and looked at the other Dragon Slayers. "Weisslogia and Skiadrum as well."

"What…?" Sting asked in surprise.

"So Grandeeny and Metallicana as well?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Igneel nodded.

"So what about Laxus and Cobra?" Tony asked.

"Technically, they had lacrima's planted in them, making them artificial Dragon Slayers, so they really don't have dragon fathers." Igneel explained.

"Igneel… what do you mean Weisslogia and Skiadrum went inside of us?" Rogue asked. "We killed them… so how would they be inside of us?"

Igneel looked at them. "You see…" He began, but suddenly he felt movement as he looked down in surprise to see Acnologia getting up and roaring as he flew up into the air. "I'll tell you later!" He growled. "Just get that book, Natsu!" He ordered and flew up for another fight with Acnologia.

 **End BGM**

Natsu looked around. "The book… where is it?!" He asked as Gray saw the book and then walked over to it, picking it up.

"Is this the book you're looking for?" Gray asked.

"Yes, that's the book!" Natsu said. "Give it to me."

"No way, Natsu." Gray said as an icy mist covered his other hand. "I vowed to destroy this book. It was my father's last request." He said. "And I plan on fulfilling it!"

"Gray! Igneel told me to get that book for him… and he doesn't want it destroyed!"

"Who cares what Igneel thinks?! I'm destroying this book whether you like it or not!"

"GRAY! GIVE ME THAT BOOK!"

"NO, I WILL DESTROY THIS!"

"Let him take it, Gray!" Tristina ordered.

"You're siding with the Salamander?!"

"All of us are." Impa said. "Gray, I know you want it destroyed, but Igneel wants that book. You need to lend it to Natsu."

"Yeah, and besides… you don't argue with a dragon or make it angry." Ganondorf pointed out.

Gray looked at the book, growling in anger. "Then I'll take that risk! I'm destroying this!"

"GRAY, NO!" Merlina and Blake yelled.

"Can't this get any worse?!" Iago asked, but to everyone's surprise… the book simply disappeared.

"What the…?!" Gray wondered.

"It disappeared?" Natsu asked and glared at Gray. "GRAY!"

"IT WASN'T ME, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"This book belongs to me." A voice said as they turned to see Zeref approaching them. "It's very important to me."

Mard Geer gasped. "Zeref…?!"

Zeref glared at Mard Geer. "You were the cause of all the pain they have received." He said. "I think it's time for me to finish you off." He said, aiming his hand at him as Mard Geer lit up as he tried to protest… but he exploded into nothing.

"Whoa…" Aladdin said, trying to comprehend what happened.

Zeref looked at all of them, but he turned around, not saying a word as he disappeared. They all heard roaring to see Igneel and Acnologia doing one final attacks they went right through each other… and then Igneel ripped off Acnologia's arm… but Acnologia ripped up Igneel's body as he had a pained look in his eyes, slowly falling to the ground.

 **BGM: The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix)**

"IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed in horror as he quickly ran over to his falling father.

"Oh my god…" Tristina quietly said.

Natsu quickly ran over to Igneel, flashing back to the times he had together with him.

 _"Look, dad! I did it! I spelled my name!" A young Natsu smiled as his handwriting was a huge mess and he spelled his own name wrong as Igneel sweatdropped at this._

 _"Uh…" Igneel didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to hurt the young boy's feelings. "Try again, and make sure it's right."_

 _"Oh come on! Can't you see I'm trying my best here?!"_

 _"There's lots of room for improvement, boy. Do it again." He ordered._

 _"Aww…"_

Then, there was the time when he tried to use his roar.

 _"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but it was more of a small fireball. "I did it!"_

 _"Yes, you did… but it needs to be more powerful than that. Sort of like this." Igneel said as he started to demonstrate. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, unleashing a powerful roar that destroyed a mountain in the distance._

 _Natsu sweatdropped. "Okay, I'll try… but I'm not gonna destroy mountains…"_

 _Igneel laughed. "I might have overdone it a bit!" He admitted. "Try again!"_

 _"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, as the fireball was a bit bigger… but not enough._

 _"Come on, you can do it! I believe in you!"_

Igneel landed on the ground, and Acnologia charged up his roar. "Farewell, King of the Dragons!" Acnologia exclaimed and unleashed his roar, obliterating Igneel.

"IGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" Natsu screamed.

* * *

 _With Godzilla…_

Shadow Godzilla roared in triumph after defeating Godzilla and Suika as he disappeared into a portal shortly afterwards. "Nnng… y-yeah… you better run…" Suika groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Makarov…_

Makarov sighed. "It seems that I wasn't able to use Lumen Histoire…"

"It's most likely because we weren't ready for it yet." Mavis said, walking towards him as she looked up to see her body encased in crystal.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Everyone was staring up at Grandeeny, Metallicana, Weisslogia and Skiadrum looking down at them. "Tartarus has been defeated." Grandeeny said.

"We had no idea that Acnologia would kill Igneel though." Weisslogia said. "He was too strong for Igneel, it seems."

"Acnologia may be gone… but that doesn't mean he'll return one day." Skiadrum said as Metallicana was looking at Gajeel, and Gajeel was looking at him.

"You still have that nasty look in your eyes." He said.

"Shut up!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Weisslogia… I killed you a long time ago… but… how are you still alive?" Sting asked.

"To tell you the truth, Skiadrum and I planted memories inside of you, making you think you killed us long ago." Weisslogia explained. "Igneel was against it though."

"But in reality, Acnologia was the one that killed us." Skiadrum explained. "You see, he stole our souls."

"That was the reason we disappeared on you." Grandeeny said. "And for that… we're sorry." She said, looking at Wendy who had tears streaming down her cheeks…and then suddenly, the four dragons started to disappear.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Our time is almost up… for we must go someplace else." Weisslogia said. "However, that doesn't mean that we dragons will watch over this world."

"Indeed. Take care." Skiadrum said as they slowly started to disappear one by one.

"Grandeeny…!" Wendy cried.

"I love you, Wendy!" Grandeeny smiled at her and she disappeared as Metallicana looked at Gajeel.

"You still got that nasty look in your eyes." He said.

"THOSE ARE YOUR FINAL WORDS TO ME?!" He yelled as Metallicana disappeared. "Y-you bastard…" He chuckled.

* * *

 _With Natsu…_

Natsu was on his knees, crying his eyes out over Igneel. "Natsu…" Happy quietly said.

"Natsu…" Igneel's voice called out to him. "Don't cry, I will always be with you…" He said. "Lift your head up and move forward. Keep on moving forward… and get stronger!"

Natsu wiped his tears away. "I will…!" He said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that day…_

Wendy cheered. "Thanks for fixing my hair, Lucy!" She smiled.

Lucy smiled. "It was nothing."

"I can fix your hair, if you want to, baby." Cancer said. "Perhaps go with a more cute look."

"Maybe some other time." Lucy giggled.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

Tristina sighed, watching the folks of Magnolia fixing things up. "Man… I feel like this took a lot out of me."

"Yeah… we've been through a lot in this world." Julia said.

"Yeah…" Hina nodded as they saw a gap opening up and Yukari and Eirin came out. "How are they?"

"They're recovering." Eirin said. "But the torture did take a lot out of them… including Zelda. I'm glad you got to them in time."

"Thank goodness." Kai said.

"However, it wouldn't hurt to check up on you." She said. "Would you mind?"

"Eh, go ahead…" Julia said.

"Alright." Eirin said as she proceeded to check on them as Yukari looked around the area and noticed Professor Jacob looking at the ruins of the guild.

"A part of me wants to go time travelling and restore this guild." He said.

"Let's not." Yukari said. "Besides, let's just have the folks here rebuild the guild on their own."

"Fair enough." Jacob nodded. "How are the girls holding up?"

"Eirin's checking on them, saying it wouldn't hurt after what Kyoka did to them."

"Smart move." Jacob nodded.

* * *

 _With Ruby…_

"Wait a minute, I just thought of something!" Ruby said as Penny and Weiss looked at her. "Sting's father was named Weisslogia!" She said and looked at Weiss. "Oh my god, you were named after a dragon!"

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!" Weiss yelled.

"Hello, it's pretty obvious!"

"I WAS NOT NAMED AFTER A DRAGON, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!"

"Are you sure?" Penny smiled.

"YES, I'M SURE!"

"Alright, break it up." A voice said as they saw Blake walking up to them.

"BLAKE!" Ruby squealed with delight as she hugged her. "BLAKE, WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"G-gah, get off!" Blake ordered, but she wasn't getting off of her any time soon, even with Weiss trying to pull Ruby off, much to her chagrin.

"Ruby, will you let go?! You're choking her!" Weiss yelled, only for the three to be crushed by Penny who joined in the hug. "N-not you too!"

* * *

 _With Shotaro and Tohka…_

"I feel like this was our fault…" Tohka sighed. "After what we've done…"

"I know…" Shotaro nodded.

"It's not your fault." A voice said as they saw Erza approaching them…while dragging Natsu, Sting and Rogue behind the ears.

"OW! OW! OW!" All three of them said.

"You did what you had to do. I don't blame you for not telling Sarah." She said and threw the three over to them. "Now, what do you have to say to them?" She asked, folding her arms. "I'm waiting."

"W-we're sorry for attacking you!" All three of them said.

"I also had them apologize to Rose." Erza said. "These three knuckleheads…"

"What about the others that attacked us? Did you force them to apologize to Rose?"

"No, they apologized to her on their own free will… including the ones who defended you. She seems much happier now. These three, however… I know they were trying to avoid it."

"If it helps, we were actually planning on apologizing, seeing as how what the dragons did with us was similar." Natsu said.

The two smiled, looking relieved. "Thanks." Tohka said as Erza sighed, sitting down next to them and looking stressed. "What's wrong?"

"I was tortured by Kyoka as well…" Erza said. "And that brought up memories of my childhood… especially when my senses were taken away… I just… I don't know how to go through with that…"

"Move forward." A voice said as they looked at Jellal walking up to them. "You've been through a lot of pain, but do what the Keyblade girls did. Just move on… and don't dwell in the past." He said. "That way, you can truly move on."

Erza looked at him as tears swelled in her eyes and then she hugged him. "Thank you…"

Jellal smiled. "No problem." He said as the two looked each other in the eyes, slowly leaning in and kissing each other.

"Ugh… great… just what I needed to see…" Natsu muttered, then noticing Sting and Rogue gone. "Hmm? Where'd they go?"

* * *

 _With Gray…_

"Gray…" Juvia walked to him as he was looking at Silver's grave.

"Juvia?" Gray looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I was the one responsible for killing your father." She said as Gray's eyes widened in shock. "Please… forgive me…!" She sobbed, crying but then Gray hugged her.

"It's okay… I'm the one that should be apologizing." He said, tears forming in his eyes ass he started crying, hugging Juvia tightly. "Thank you… Juvia…!"

Juvia hugged him tightly. "Gray… it's going to be okay…" She quietly sobbed.

* * *

 _At the Sabertooth guild…_

"Hey everyone, look who's back!" Sting said, as he got back to his guild with Rogue (Thanks to Yukari) as they showed Minerva who is back to her old self.

"Alright!" Orga exclaimed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Welcome home, Minerva." Rufus smiled as tears formed in Minerva's eyes and started crying loudly.

"Aw, look! She's crying!" Sting teased.

"That's adorable." Rogue chuckled.

Minerva wiped her tears away and sniffed. "Sting… Rogue… Yukino… I would like to join you with the Heroes of Light."

"Are you sure?" Yukino asked in surprise.

"Yes." Minerva nodded.

"Well, that's fine with me!" Sting grinned.

"Yay! Minerva's coming with us!" Frosch cheered.

"You know what? We're coming with you." Orga said as Rufus nodded.

"We wish to join you on defeating the Legion of Darkness." Rufus said.

"That's fine with us!" Sting smiled and looked at the other members. "Hold down the fort for us!" He requested as they nodded as they turned around. "Yukari, gap us in!" He said and then a gap appeared as they all walked into the gap.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Doranbolt appeared next to Makarov. "I've erased their memories about Lumen Histoire." He said. "I've decided to let the Heroes be."

"That's fine with me. I was mostly concerned about the members… even though the Wielders and little Rose are members as well."

"Yeah." Doranbolt said. "I didn't want to fiddle with my memories as well, that's why I didn't want to erase my own memories."

"That's understandable." Makarov said as he swiped his hand as Doranbolt's sleeve ripped off and revealed the Fairy Tail mark. "It's funny though, you said you didn't want to erase your memories, but you went ahead and erased your memory of the guild when you were infiltrating the Council."

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Calm Ver. (Fairy Tail)**

"WAIT, I DID WHAT?!" Doranbolt yelled as Makarov laughed and then he sighed.

"You know…" Makarov said. "I've decided to disband Fairy Tail."

"You sure about that?" Doranbolt asked.

"I am." He nodded and then raised his hand, doing the Fairy Tail sign. "Go and choose your own paths, you brats!" He declared.

* * *

 _With Lucy…_

"It's gonna be hard not to be with everyone…" Lucy sighed. "I want to go back to the Citadel… but… I have to go my own path for a little while." She said and thought about the Princesses of Heart. "Peach…"

 _"Oh, you look so cute in that dress, Lu!" Peach gushed over it._

"Palutena…"

 _"I've always dreamed about being a Celestial Spirit, I've wondered what it's like. I've also wondered what it's like to be a Celestial Spirit wizard. It could be fun."_

"Rosa."

 _"Lucario sure likes you, Lucy!" Rosa smiled._

"Usagi."

 _"Aww, you look so cute in my tiara!" Usagi grinned. "Just think, you could be the next Sailor Moon!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Nah, not really." Usagi laughed._

"Reimu…"

 _"Sometimes, I worry about you being in the guild. With all the fights and all, sometimes I just worry you might end up getting killed."_

 _"I'm always fine, Reimu."_

 _"I know, but sometimes I just worry you might get hit by a stray barrel… or Natsu's fire… or Erza herself."_

"Kairi…"

 _"Why does your Keyblade always return to you whenever I try to attack with it?"_

 _"Probably because I'm the original owner and the Keyblade didn't choose you?" Kairi shrugged._

 _"That's hurtful… I just wish I can strike a Heartless with one. All I got is a whip."_

 _"What about your spirits?"_

 _"Them too. But, I just want a different change of pace… become a Wielder like you guys. Do you think that's possible?"_

 _"Maybe some day, but who knows? Maybe you're just meant to be a Celestial Wizard."_

 _"Yeah… and I'm fine with that. But sometimes, I dream of owning a Keyblade and attacking Heartless… but I guess it'll always be a dream." She said and then Kairi hugged her._

 _"Maybe you'll have one… but maybe you won't." Kairi said. "You just have to deal with it, you know?"_

 _"I know…" Lucy nodded, hugging Kairi back._

Lucy looked at her keys. "Sailor powers, Keyblades, Goddess powers, spell cards, a Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with frying pans, golf clubs and tennis rackets for weapons, Pokemon…. And I just have keys…" She sighed before smiling as she did the Fairy Tail sign. "Some day, I'll come back and kick some ass with you!" She declared as she walked into her room and noticed a note on the table. "Hmm?" She wondered as she picked it up, as it was from Natsu.

"Lucy, we'll be gone for a while. Happy and I will be training for a while and we'll come back within a year. Take care! – Natsu."

Lucy's eyes widened as tears formed in her eyes as she quickly took off. _No, they can't go away!_ She thought. _If they do… I'll be so lonely!_

* * *

 _With the Heroes…_

"So, I guess we won't have Fairy Tail with us anymore." Marisa said.

Kai sighed. "It's sad that they disbanded…"

"Now, I wouldn't be sad forever." Professor Jacob said. "For all we know, they _could_ come back."

"What do you mean by that?" Peach asked.

Jacob chuckled. "I could tell you… but spoiler alert." He chuckled and then he closed his eyes, feeling a presence. "You can come out now, Zeref." He ordered as they turned to see Zeref emerging from a bush.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Hello." Zeref greeted as most of them got ready to fight him, but Rei spread her arm out.

"Don't." She said. "He comes in peace."

"Thank you, Rei." Zeref smiled at her and then looked at the Keyblade Girls. "I am so sorry for everything… I really am."

"Why are you apologizing?" Samus asked in surprise.

"I'm not like the rest of the Legion." He explained. "In fact, I didn't want to be a part of it, but they kept insisting me to join until I finally gave in and joined them. They made me kidnap your parents, which I was against on doing, but they wanted me to do it."

Zeref sighed. "I had no idea things would get this bad." He said, looking at the remains of the guild and looked at them sympathetically. "I originally sent Kyoka to Hogwarts to have her keep an eye on Voldemort and Bellatrix should they do anything to harm you… I never thought Mard Geer would change her mind, and for that… I'm sorry."

"It's okay… you were only trying to do what was right." Tristina said.

"Indeed." He said and then looked at Julia specifically. "Another thing you should know is that I knew nothing about Sarah's parents." He said.

"You didn't?" Julia asked. "What about the rest of the Legion?"

"I assume they know. You know… they hid many things from me, so I wouldn't be too surprised if they hid _that_ from me as well." He said. "…And speaking of the Legion…" He looked at Rei.

"What?" Rei asked.

"This may shock you, but apparently, Blackbeard was never a part of the Legion. He only came and devised plans with us, but he never actually joined."

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled.

"And so, Golden Frieza thought it'd be a good idea to replace him with Sigma."

"Sigma… from Mega Man?" Flare asked.

"Exactly." Zeref nodded.

"Sigma was an ally of the Legion." Rei explained. "I never imagined he'd be bumped up as a member of the Legion." She said.

"Indeed." He nodded and looked around. "I'm not going back." He said. "I've been angered at all the horrifying things that happened." He said.

"If you're not going back…" Hina said. "Then how about coming with us to the Citadel?"

Zeref looked at her in surprise before smiling. "I appreciate the kindness, but I have to decline."

"How come?" Bowser asked.

"You see, everything around me slowly dies and… let's just say I have issues with humanity, so to speak. If I join you guys, I might just accidentally kill all of you, and I don't want to deal with that."

"Oh…" Julia sighed, sounded disappointed.

"It's okay. I appreciate the offer though." Zeref smiled at them.

"So, this is where we part ways then." Rei said, looking at him.

"Indeed. Farewell." Zeref said as he walked away before he stopped. "Before I go…" He looked at the Keyblade Girls. "Tell the boys I said hello… oh, and your parents said hi." He said before walking away.

"You know, he's not that bad in person." Bowser said as they all nodded.

"Come on, let's head back to the Citadel." Yukari said, as she opened up a gap as they all walked in, but the girls stopped, looking at the remains of the guild, and one by one, they did the Fairy Tail sign before walking in, as the gap closed behind them.

* * *

 _With Zeref…_

Zeref walked out of Magnolia and kept walking… until he stopped walking. _This presence…_ He thought. "Mavis, it's been a while." He said as Mavis hopped off of a tree.

"It has." She nodded.

"So, what do you think will happen to the heroes?" Zeref asked.

"I have no idea… but I have a feeling things are just getting started."

"Indeed." Zeref nodded. "I have a feeling an ultimate challenge awaits them."

"Yes." Mavis said. "I just hope they'll be ready for it."

Zeref chuckled. "Here's hoping." He said, hearing a portal opening up as he turned around to see Mavis walking in and closing it behind her. "Farewell, Mavis." He said as he turned around and walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Azayaka na Tabiji (Fairy Tail 2014)**

The ending begins with Lucy looking into the sky and she sees images of the Princesses of Heart, smiling at her as she smiles back at them.

 _Kawaita kaze ni yume azukete aruita_

It then shows Isaac lying on his back and his arm over his eyes as a few tears escapes him, and then he feels a hand touching his chest as he looks up to see Tristina, looking at him with a soft smile.

 _Omoi nimotsu hanbun de_

Isaac then sits up and Tristina hugs him as he leans his head on the side of her neck, as Tristina still holds him.

 _Unmei wa sou kirihiraku tame ni aru koto_

It then shows Nan looking at his hand, sighing as he feels something in it as he opens his eyes to see the Zelda doll. He turns his head to see Julia sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder as he leans his head on her head.

 _Sono egao de sono senaka de ohshiete kureta_

It then shows Flame in a battle stance, sword raised and looking tense, and then notices Flare talking towards him. He turns his head to her as she smiles at him while he smiles back as Flare puts her hand on his shoulder.

 _Mata aeru yo wasurenai de_

The scene then shows Souji resting his head on Hina's lap as she gently caresses his hair, seeing a few tears falling from her eyes as she gently wipes them away with a smile.

 _Tomo ni sugoshita kizu darake demo azayaka na tabiji wo_

It then shows Black Yoshi licking Vito's cheek, as he forces a smile but then he feels a hug from behind him. He turns to see Kai as she smiles at him and kisses him, as she feels a tear on her cheek and Vito tightly hugs her, as she rubs his back as she kisses him.

 _Tatoe ima wa namida ni oboretemo_

It then has Polterpup rubbing Paolo's leg, but he's too busy in despair to even acknowledge him, but then he feels a hand on his shoulder as he looks to see Maria as she opens up her arms as he immediately hugs her, crying on her shoulder as she rubs his back.

 _Kono takai kabe wo norikoerareru hazu anata ga ita kara_

The ending ends with Sarah still in despair as Ven is hugging her as Bowser looked at Sarah in concern, not sure what to do as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy doesn't know what to do either.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, that was a disappointment." Sigma said.

"Indeed." Golden Frieza said. "Not even Tartarus was enough to destroy them."

"But on the bright side, Fairy Tail has been disbanded so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"True, but we still have Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere to deal with. So it's basically a win-lose and not a win-win." Arthas said.

"It feels like a lose-lose." Golden Frieza said. "I do believe we need to get a mercenary to personally deal with them."

"I know the perfect one." Sigma said as they turned to him. "How do you feel about someone named… Deckard Shaw?"

Sabrina tensed up at the name. "Oh god…"

"Why do I have this feeling things are about to get Fast and Furious here?" Riku asked.

"Oh boy…" Demyx said.

"I just hope things won't get too wild…" Xarina hoped.

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

"Unbelievable!" The woman exclaimed in disgust. "We lost more World Rings because of Erazor's carelessness!"

"Indeed." Black Doom nodded. "This is unacceptable."

"Hmph… if things keep going like this, then I will have no choice but to step up should Erazor fail again." Vilgax said.

Unknown to any of them. Mephiles overheard this as he silently chuckled. "Things are all going to plan." He said as he walked away as he heard a voice. "Yes, I know… we will strike when their guards are down. We _will_ overthrow the Malevolent Seven." He said, unaware of Zavok eavesdropping on him.

 _Overthrow the Malevolent Seven?_ Zavok thought. _Just what are you up to, Mephiles…_

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in an unknown world…_

A portal opened up and a large green ship flew out. It had the words "Rust Bucket 3" on the side.

* * *

 _In a different part of the world…_

A young woman parked her motorcycle near the sidewalk and noticed a familiar blue race car. "Cool, what's that?" She wondered as she curiously looked at it.

"You like what you see?" A voice asked as she nearly jumped to see a familiar man.

"Geez, you startled me!" She said.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She shrugged it off and looked at the car. "So what's the name of this thing?"

"That… is the Blue Falcon." He said. "And I own it."

"You do?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "The name's Douglas Jay Falcon… but everyone calls me Captain Falcon. What's yours?"

The woman smiled. "Yang Xiao Long… but my friends call me Yang."

* * *

 **What world am I hinting next? Heheh, just look closely at what Riku said. ;)**


	116. Birthdays and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **Scanea Felix (Peulla Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Man, it feels good to be back." Daisy said. "That world took a lot out of me."

"You said it." Luigi nodded.

"I feel like it took a lot out of all of us." Samus said. "Man, Tartarus was such a drag."

"It took a lot out of Fairy Tail." Impa said. "I feel bad for their disbandment."

"Let's not forget the guys." Kanden said. "And Zelda."

"Right." She nodded.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." A voice said as they turned to see Orga, Rufus and Minerva.

"Heh, look who we brought with us." Sting chuckled.

"AL!" A voice yelled as Aladdin turned his head to see Genie quickly flying up to him and tackling him. "Al, you princely little muffin you!"

"Hey, Genie… agh! Y-you're choking me!" Aladdin said.

"I would never choke you!" Genie laughed as he also hugged Cassim, Iago, Jasmine and Abu. "The gang's all here!" He exclaimed as Carpet joined in on the hugging.

"N-nice to see you too…!" Iago exclaimed as his face was turning blue.

"Hmph…" Eiki glared at Worldwalker. "You had to go and steal my thunder."

"She deserved it." Worldwalker said.

"I know that, but I wanted to give her a proper judgement…but now I can't do that!" Eiki growled. "You know how frustrated I am with you?!"

"A lot?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, in any ca-" Worldwalker noticed Syrena. "Wait, Syrena?!"

"How did you not notice her earlier?" Tristina asked.

"I was mostly looking at the destruction of the Fairy Tail guild to notice her." He explained. "Oh, everyone… this is Rosalina's and my younger sister, Syrena."

"YOU TWO HAVE A WHAT?!" Everyone but the Keyblade girls, Weiss, Meta Knight, Aladdin, Jasmine and the FE characters asked.

"I'm glad I found you two. Hope you two didn't miss me too much." Syrena said, hugging her siblings and walking away.

"Wait a minute…" Worldwalker said as he looked at Bowser who was talking to Dedede, Eggman and Ganondorf. "Oh boy…"

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"We may have to stop Syrena from seeing Bowser." He said. "You know how she gets."

"True, but this Bowser is different. You're thinking of Dry Bowser." She said. "Besides, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I know, but it's still Bowser. I'm afraid she might kill him."

"Cody, you worry too much." Rosalina said as she walked away.

"Look, I'm just saying that things might ugly!" He said as he chased after her. "And I do NOT worry too much!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" She argued as the two of them kept arguing in the distance.

"Things are back to normal…" Kai said.

"Almost." Julia sighed, thinking about Nan. "Poor guy…"

"I'm just gonna go check on Flame." Flare said as she walked by.

"While you do, make sure you wear pads!" Deadpool's voice called out to her as Flare stopped walking.

"Oh boy…" Sakuya sweatdropped.

"Excuse me?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, you could definitely use some pads!" Tamaki said. "Make you look hotter!"

"And more attractive!" Andy teased.

"ANDY!" Mix yelled.

"Ho ho ho, that'd make you attractive indeed!" Roshi chuckled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Vegeta muttered.

"Him too?" Piccolo asked in surprise.

"Why are you guys teasing me like that?" Flare asked.

"Since Sakuya's breasts have grown in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, we wanted to tease someone else… and you're flat chested, soooo… you're the new Sakuya!" Deadpool explained.

"I'm not THAT flat!" Flare exclaimed. "I am some sort of a curve going on!"

"Let us know when that happens!" Deadpool laughed.

Flare's eye twitched. "Flare, are you okay?" Maria asked.

"…Be right back." She growled as she walked away as Kai, Maria and Hina glared at the four.

"You know, that was seriously uncalled for!" Hina scolded.

"What, someone has to keep the Sakuya joke going… including the pad joke!" Deadpool said.

"I can't believe all of this started when Patchouli gave me pads for Christmas one time…" Sakuya muttered.

"What? It was a joke!" Patchouli said. "You didn't have to take it seriously, you know!"

"You know very well that I'm a bit sensitive about my chest." Sakuya said.

"Well, your boobs have grown, so I don't see YOU complaining about it anymore." Patchouli muttered.

"Can't you just break it up?" Flandre asked.

"…Is it me or does that girl have the most questionable clothing attire?" Orga asked.

"Nope, she wanted a new outfit." Sting said. "Blame Lord Kitty over there." He said, referring to Lord Beerus.

"It's my proudest moment." Lord Beerus said, eating pizza with C.C.

* * *

 _With Flare…_

"I'll take THIS!" Flare said, grabbing a potion from Plague Knight's table as he noticed this.

"What are you doing?!"

"Preventing the joke from going any further!" She said, drinking the potion. She soon felt something, looking down to see her breasts have grown to Kai's and Maria's size. "Ah, that's more like it." She smiled and walked away, unaware that her whole appearance has changed as well.

Plague Knight jawdropped. "I'll be darned…" He said as Flare walked out as everyone saw her and jawdropped.

"What? Like my new curves?" She asked.

"I-It's not just the curves we're looking at…" Tristina said. "Your whole appearance has changed, like Hina's!

"It's just a Halo style skintight suit and a new hair style and color." Hina said. "Flare, on the other hand."

"Can someone get me a mirror? I don't know what you're talking about." Flare said as Peach pushed in a mirror so Flare could take a look at herself.

Flare's new outfit consisted of a purple leather jerkin decorated with gold decorations in the shape of the Kingdom Hearts symbol and under this was a white undershirt. She's also wearing two pairs of purple leather gloves that go up to her elbow and have a pattern shaped at the ends, and also wearing blue pants over which are knee high purple leather heeled boots with gold knee guards on the, complete with a black belt. She also has a shoulder guard on the left shoulder and it's colored black with the same gold pattern as Severa's shoulder plate. Her hair is now blue color as the Fire Emblem Lords (Marth, Lucina, Chrom, and Ike.) and in the same style as Severa's and tied with purple ribbons.

"I'm getting a Fire Emblem vibe to this." Kai said.

"Holy crap, she's dressed like Severa!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

Flare looked at herself and did a few poses. "I like this!"

 _Hmm, this might affect her HDD when we get them back…_ Jacob thought.

"Now…" Flare glared at Deadpool, Roshi, Andy and Tamaki. "I do believe I have some people to beat up." She said as they started cowering in fear.

"You might need these." Sakuya said, giving her her knives. "They helped me deal with Patchy's teasing."

"That was one time and you know it!" Patchy told her.

"Actually, it was a lot of times." Koakuma corrected her.

"Not helping!"

"Thanks." Flare smirked, chuckling devilishly.

 **BGM: Night of Nights**

"…Bail?" Deadpool asked.

"Bail!" The three nodded and the four took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Flare screamed and ran after them.

"I'll go get the trip wire." Mai said.

"GET AWAAAAY!" Tamaki yelled, avoiding several knives being thrown at them.

"Deadpool! We could use something!" Andy exclaimed.

"Have some of these!" Deadpool said, throwing some fences in the way of Flare, but to their amazement, she jumped over them.

"DID SHE TAKE TRACK IN SCHOOL OR SOMETHING?!" Andy yelled.

"That wasn't helpful!" Deadpool said. "Come on, come on… think!" He said as he noticed a Koopa walking around. "Sorry about this!" He said, picking it up.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" He yelled, but Deadpool threw the Koopa shell at her, but Flare stopped and kicked the Koopa shell back, hitting Roshi on the head.

"OOOOF!" He yelled as he fell.

"ROSHI!" Tamaki yelled.

"SAVE YOURSELVES!" Roshi yelled, as he soon got beat up by Flare as the trio quickly ran into the nature reserve and Flare went after them as the Wisps watched all of this. The Laser Wisp went inside Flare to give her a boost as she quickly used it on poor Tamaki.

"AAAAGH!"

"TAMAKI!" Andy yelled.

"It's just the two of us!" Deadpool said. "Quick, into the fishing area!" He said as they ran in and hid in a tree…but then a tree branch gave in and they both landed in the water and they got caught in a fishing rods as Shrade and Cayenne pulled them out.

"…Those are some ugly fish." Cayenne said.

"You said it." Shrade said, as they threw them away as they saw Flare glaring at them.

"RETREAT!" Deadpool screamed as they took off.

"Hey guys, in here!" Escargoon called out to them as he had a sign pointing towards a room.

"I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT!" Deadpool said.

"I'M GOING IN THERE!" Andy yelled as he went into the room and shut it behind him.

"What in the world is going on out there?" A voice asked as he turned to see GLaDOS… as she had her robots painting Wheatley's face.

"I hate my life…" Wheatley muttered.

"Space!" Space Core exclaimed.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Andy said as the door slammed open and then he turned to see Flare. "OH SHIT!"

"I have you now!" She said as the three robots saw her beating him up.

"I'm not even going to ask…" GLaDOS said, still painting Wheatley.

"WILL YOU STOP PAINTING ME, WOMAN?!"

"No, I'm having too much fun after you destroyed Aperture." She said while outside, Dedede and Escargoon fist bumped each other.

Deadpool kept running until he tripped over a tripwire made by Mai. "OOOF!" He yelled as he looked back. "What is this, trip wire?!" He asked as he saw Flare quickly approaching him. "OH SHIT!" He yelled as he tried to get up, but he tripped over more trip wire.

"Good thing I have a lot!" Mai grinned.

"That's my girl!" Minene smiled.

Deadpool got up and saw Flare towering above him. "HAVE MERCY!" He yelled, but unfortunately, she started beating him as they all saw this. "NO! NO! AAAAAAGH!"

"That'll hurt in the morning." Tristina said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"Hmph, I feel a lot better now." Flare said as she looked at the four knocked out knuckleheads tied up as she gave Sakuya her knives back.

Sakuya chuckled. "Thanks."

"Now, let's go check on our guys." Flare said as they all nodded.

"Oh guys~" Peach's voice called out to them as they turned to her. "You might need these." She said as she pulled out nurse outfits similar to Miku Izayoi's nurse outfit from Date a Live. "I made these for you when Flare was busy killing those four!" She giggled.

"Peach, I'll never understand you sometimes…" Daisy said as the girls looked at the nurse outfits and grinned.

* * *

 _In the medical room…_

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

In the room, the guys were on the hospital beds, looking depressed… but none were more depressed than Zelda as Impa and Link were right by her side.

"I can't believe this…" Nan muttered.

"You said it…" Vito said.

"Hey~" A voice said as they turned to see their girls in hot nurse outfits. Their eyes widened in shock as they were getting aroused just looking at them.

Zelda noticed this. "Does this usually happen…?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Impa said.

"Did Flare get a new look or am I going crazy?" Link asked.

"Flare…" Flame said in surprise as Flare sat right next to him.

"You feeling okay~?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Not really… but I'll live."

"Then I'll make you all better~" She said, leaning in as her head is resting on his shoulder.

"I now understand what you went through…" He said. "I'm not sure how I feel about this… I just feel… weak."

"Honey, we'll get through this together." She told him. "I'll help you get through this… and I'll never leave your side."

"And I'll never leave yours." Flame said as the two kissed.

"Julia…" Nan looked at her. "I...I understand what you went through…" He said. "This pain… I understand why you were so depressed…" He said, closing his eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Julia asked in concern.

"Yeah… it does…" He sighed. "It hurts a lot…"

"Nan…" She looked at him with a sympathetic look. "I've been through that road too, so I know what you're going through."

"I want it to end… I just…want this to stop…"

"Don't worry, it'll stop but the memories will never go away, no matter how much you want them to." She said.

"Julia…" He said, looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"We'll recover together, we'll be by each others side."

"Right…" Nan said as more tears fell as Julia gently wiped his tears away.

"Come here." She said, opening her arms up as he immediately hugged her. "It'll all be okay." She said as she looked at him as she gently leaned in and kissed him as he returned the kiss, going into a makeout session.

"I never imagined you were in so much pain…" Isaac said. "I'm sorry for not completely understanding…"

"It's totally okay… you didn't go what I went through until Kyoka happened." Tristina said. "Don't worry, we'll get through this together." She smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead, and then working her way down until she touched his lips as they started making out.

"I thought I was the toughest guy out there… until what happened earlier." Souji said sadly. "Now I feel…weak."

"I've been through there myself." Hina said. "It's not pleasant… but I know you'll get through this… no, we'll get through this together."

"I'll always be by your side, my Spartan Princess." He said, forcing a smile.

"And I'll always be by yours." She said, gently pushing him down and getting on top of him. "I promise you that." She said, as they both kissed.

"I feel pathetic…" Vito said.

"I felt the same way." Kai nodded, her hand on his leg, gently rubbing it. "But, I know you'll get through with it."

"How can I? I feel like giving up after what happened… I understand why you wanted to."

"There's no point in giving up, Vito… I don't want you to give up, like how you didn't want me to give up." She said, smiling at him. "I know you'll get through this, and I'll be there every step of the way."

Vito looked at her. "And I'll always be there to help you too."

"That's more like it." Kai smiled as they started kissing.

"I just want this pain to stop…" Paolo said, tears flowing but then Maria's gentle hand brushed the tears away.

"It will. I'll help you get through this… like how you helped me."

"Thank you…" He said as Maria kissed his cheek as she then moved to his lips and they proceeded to kiss each other as her hands touched his chest, pushing him down.

* * *

 _Outside…_

Marisa chuckled. "I feel like their relationships got stronger over this."

"Yeah." Dante nodded, hugging his fiancé from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, if only they'd stop making out." Yuno said. "I want to visit my nephew…"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Minene sighed.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Done!" Julia exclaimed as she quickly walked back to the hospital room. "Dolls for each of you!" She smiled, as she gave a Link doll for Isaac, Impa for Vito, Lana for Souji, Darunia for Flame, and Midna for Paolo.

"Oh, now this is nice!" Vito said.

"Thanks!" Paolo grinned as Julia giggled as she walked over to Nan as Impa and Link looked at the dolls.

"Wow, you look kinda cute as dolls." Proxi said, earning a blush from Impa who tried to hide it. "Look at all of that detail…"

"I'll say." Link said, picking up the doll from Isaac. "By the goddesses, the attention to detail is amazing…" He said, giving it back to him.

"Hey Nan, look what I repaired for you~" She said, giving the Zelda doll to him, looking brand new.

"Zelda!" Nan exclaimed, hugging it and then looked at Zelda's hand. "She still has the Triforce of Courage on her."

"She does? I could've sworn I put the Triforce of Wisdom on her this time." She said as she looked at it.

"It doesn't have to be the Triforce of Wisdom… it's perfect the way it is." He said as Julia smiled and kissed him, sitting next to him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

"Yuno, do you what day it is?" Minene asked.

"Wednesday?"

"No, silly. It's Isaac's 19th birthday!"

Yuno's eyes widened. "It is?!" She asked as she looked at the calendar. "it is!" She exclaimed.

Minene grinned. "I say we bake a cake for him!"

"Yeah!" Yuno nodded as the two quickly took off to the kitchen.

"I didn't know Minene bakes." Yuki said.

"She does. She baked me a cake for my birthday one time." Nishijima said. "Including our daughters."

"That's awesome!"

"You said it. She makes a pretty mean birthday cake." He chuckled as Tristina overheard this.

"I need some wrapping paper." She said, pulling out the World Rings from her pocket.

* * *

 _Later, after the boys got out of the Medical ward…_

"Can I look?" Isaac asked as he was being guided by Tristina as she was also covering his eyes.

"No peeking! Just keep walking." Tristina giggled as they both stopped walking and then uncovered his eyes. "Okay, open them!"

Isaac opened his eyes to see his friends in the living room and then saw a banner that said "Happy 19th birthday, Isaac!" and saw presents on the table.

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Hey!" Isaac grinned. "Thanks!"

"Happy birthday, buddy!" Nan grinned.

"Thanks, dude!" He said as he sat down and saw a huge stack of cards with the presents.

"No one else bothered to gift you presents, but they did make you cards." Kai said.

"It's the thought that counts." Isaac said and noticed the Link doll next to the presents.

"Just think of the Link doll as an early present from me." Julia smiled.

"Thanks!" Isaac grinned as he opened up the first gift from Nan. It was Fire Emblem: Birthright. "Nice!"

"I know you like Fire Emblem a lot, so I thought I should give it to you." Nan said.

"Thanks, buddy!" Isaac grinned as the two bro hugged over it and then he opened up Kai's presents, which was Fire Emblem: Conquest

"Heh, you're going to be busy for a while." Kai smiled.

"Totally." Isaac said, hugging Kai as he opened up Flare's gift, Yoshi's Wooly World. "Oh ho ho! Nice!"

"I was going to give you another Yoshi plushie, but sadly, the store at Destiny Islands didn't have any, so I decided to give you Wooly World instead."

"Thanks!" Isaac smiled and then hugged his cousin.

"How many Yoshi plushies does he have?" Nan asked.

"Knowing Isaac… probably a lot." Kai sweatdropped as Isaac opened up Tristina's gift, revealing the two World Rings.

"World Rings?!" Isaac asked.

"Rings of Hope/Prayer and Pleasure. You can thank me for taking them from Erazor after I fought him in Magnolia." She said.

"He was there?"

"Yeah, he and Eon wanted to kidnap me just to lure you and get Shahra."

"Did he even know that I was kidnapped?"

"I doubt it." She said before hugging him. "Happy birthday, Isaac."

"Thanks." He hugged her back and kissed her and looked at Hina and Maria. "What about you two?"

"Check your 3DS." Hina requested as Isaac opened his 3DS and his eyes widened.

"Download codes for Pokemon Yellow and Fire Emblem Fates: Revelations?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"Pokemon Yellow was my idea." Hina said.

"Revelations from me!" Maria grinned. "You get ideas when you watch the Nintendo Direct."

"I still can't believe Kirby is going to controlling a mech suit." Nan said.

"Forget that… two new copy abilities. Poison and Doctor!" Kai exclaimed.

"What I don't understand is why they're doing another freaking Sticker Star abomination for the Wii U." Flare said. "Can't we just have a normal Paper Mario game that was like Thousand Year Door?"

"I wonder how my mother's taking it… assuming she saw it." Isaac said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"ANOTHER GOD DAMN STICKER STAR GAME?! IS NINTENDO OUT OF THEIR GOD DAMN MINDS?!" Sabrina screamed as a fiery aura completely surrounded her.

"She's taking it well." Sora sweatdropped.

"She's taking it better than I thought she would, actually." Riku said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Anyone got any marshmallows?" Lea asked.

"Doesn't feel like a Sticker Star game… it could actually be interesting." Aria said.

"I dunno… it seems like they're killing off Toads in that game… which sounds dark for a Paper Mario game." Demyx said.

"Definitely…" Xarina nodded. "What was it called again… Color Splash…?"

"IT'S CALLED STICKER STAR 2!" Sabrina yelled, her fiery aura getting bigger.

"…Forget marshmallows, anyone got any hot dogs?" Vanitas asked.

* * *

 _Back with the birthday boy..._

They heard footsteps as they turned to see Rose and Maria Jr. walking up to them with a picture in Rose's hands. "Happy birthday, big brother!" She said as she gave him a drawing.

"You like it? We made it ourselves." Maria Jr. smiled as it was a drawing of Sabrina and Riku, and with them are Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, Minene and Yuno.

 **End BGM**

To their surprise, however… tears started streaming down Isaac's face. "Big brother?" Rose asked, her voice filled with concern.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Isaac fell on his knees and hugged Rose. "Thank you…" He said, sobbing a little as everyone else looked at him with sympathy.

"Big brother… don't cry… it makes me sad seeing you cry." Rose said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Do people cry during their birthday?" Maria Jr. asked, tilting her head.

"No, usually birthdays are filled with happiness." Nan sighed.

"Isaac, sweetie…" Tristina said as he turned to her. "Come here." She opened her arms as he immediately hugged him.

"I just…miss them so much! I want to see them again…" He sobbed, crying on her shoulder.

"I know you do. We all miss our families." Tristina said. "We'll get them back, don't worry."

A door opened up. "Alright, who wants cake?" Minene asked as she noticed Isaac crying. "Oh no, he's not crying over being tortured, is he?"

"No, he just misses his family." Kai explained as she and Yuno looked at the drawing that Rose and Maria Jr. made for them.

"I don't blame him… I miss them too." Yuno said, sitting down on the chair and looking at Rose, and then inviting her to sit on her lap, which she happily did and hugged her.

Minene sat the cake down on the table and sat next to him. "Hey buddy…" She said as Isaac looked at her. "I know it's tough, but we'll get them back. I know we will." She said, smiling at him.

"She's right." Yuno said. "I know deep down that they're cheering us on… so we need to cheer _them_ on and have them hold on a bit longer."

"Yuno's right." Minene said. "We'll get all of them back. I just need you to be strong, alright?" She asked. "We'll get all of them back, don't worry."

"Thank you, Minene." Isaac said and then hugged her as she hugged her back.

"Now, let's have some cake, shall we?" She asked as he nodded as she lit up the candles. "Make a wish!" She smiled.

 _I wish… to have my family back…_ He thought and blew out the candles.

"Alright, now let's dig in!" Yuno said.

"Yeah!" Isaac nodded as they all grabbed a plate.

 **End BGM**

"You know…" Nan said. "I just hope we get our parents back before my 19th birthday."

"Or any of our birthdays too." Kai said as they all nodded.

The door opened up and Worldwalker walked in. "How's the birthday boy holding up?"

"He's doing fine." Tristina said, looking at Isaac with a smile as Worldwalker looked at the gifts he got.

"…Dude, you got spoiled big time." He said and then grinned. "And I know how to make your birthday even better!"

"Oh? And what's that?" Isaac asked.

"How do you feel about a marathon of Red vs Blue and RWBY?" He asked.

"Red vs Blue…?" Nan asked.

"Yes, it's a popular web show and I know Hina will like this… it's basically a Halo web series."

Hina's eyes lit up. "A HALO WEB SERIES?!" She screamed.

"Oh, here we go…" Maria sweatdropped.

"I want to watch RWBY again!" Rose said as Maria Jr. nodded.

"Well, come on over to the TV room. I'll set it up." Worldwalker said…and the next thing they know, Hina was already out the door.

"I have to wonder… where did she get this fascination of Halo?" Yuno asked. "Was it because of her HDD?"

"Actually, no." Nan said. "It all started when we went to the Halo world to stop Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth from activating the Halo Rings from destroying everything. It also didn't help that she got that Halo Keyblade that had Sheila inside of it." He explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love Halo, but not as much as Halo Freak over there."

"I'll say." Isaac said.

Worldwalker looked at the cake. "Bring the cake over. I want a slice too."

"And me!" A voice said as they turned to see Professor Jacob. "I'm a sucker for chocolate, believe it or not… not as bad as Buru though."

"I'm surprised you didn't have any ice cream to go with the cake." Worldwalker said.

"Oh, we do." Yuno said. "We also have root beer to go with it."

"Root beer floats? Count me in!" Jacob grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Worldwalker exclaimed as they took off to the TV room while Minene and Yuno went to go get the ice cream and root beer as Jacob went to the TV room, carrying the cake.

"Do I smell chocolate?" Buru asked. "COMING THROUGH!" She yelled, but then Hikari karate chopped the back of her neck to knock her out.

"Sorry, Buru…" She said as the Wielders were joined by Flame, Souji, Vito and Paolo.

"Alright, what do you want to do first?" Worldwalker asked.

"Red vs Blue!" Hina immediately replied.

"If she wants to watch it first, I say we do that." Souji said.

"Red vs Blue it is!" Worldwalker said as he then chuckled. "You guys are going to love this."

"I have this feeling that it'll help you guys." Professor Jacob said, referring to the guys.

"You really think so?" Vito asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Shh! It's starting!" Hina shushed them and then Minene and Yuno came in.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"So let me get this straight." Fury said. "You guys had this huge fight over the fact that Sarah's parents were killed and these two didn't want to say anything to bring Sarah into despair?"

"That's the gist of it, yes." Stark nodded.

"I get why you were defending them, but was attacking them really necessary?" Fury asked, looking at the attackers. "In fact, you made a little girl cry."

"We said we were sorry to her." Samus said.

"I know that, but that didn't mean you had to attack them over something like that. Now, personally, if I found out about it, I wouldn't be attacking at all. In fact, I would have kept the thing a secret if I had first known about it."

"I agree." Eiki nodded. "But let's bring something else up." She said, looking at the Akira twins. "You two."

"You're gonna give us a good scolding, are you?" Shotaro sighed.

"You bet I am!" She exclaimed in anger. "You could've at LEAST told us what you were going to do! It would've probably lessened the blow for Sarah!"

"We didn't want to tell them. We were afraid it'd make it worse for Sarah." Tohka explained.

"Someone would most likely be comforting her as they went to go deal with the problem!" Eiki said.

"But what if she didn't want to see her own parents being executed like that?" Shotaro asked.

"You heard what Sarah said! You saw what she did! Better yet, you couldn't have done it at all! Sarah wouldn't be despairing right now if you hadn't done that!"

"So what, we should've left them as is?!" Shotaro asked. "They could've killed someone in Traverse Town!"

"Or they could've been like that all the time and NOT killed anyone else!"

"You don't know that!"

"And neither do we." Tohka interrupted. "Even though we were trying to protect Sarah, we didn't think if they would have caused more trouble or not."

"At least your sister is willing to admit that you were thinking about the negatives. You also gotta think about what else they would do. They'd most likely hang out in that house and not bother anyone!" Eiki told them.

"She does have a point." Fury said.

"Thank you, Fury!" Eiki smiled. "Now, onto the next thing to deal with…" She glared at the Akira twins.

"Uh oh… she's going to start lecturing!" Komachi said.

"Abandon ship!" Reisen exclaimed as they all took off.

"It's just a simple lecture… how bad can it be?" Nick Fury asked.

* * *

 _Several long hours later…_

"Do these lectures take forever?" Tony asked.

"Apparently, Eiki's lectures do." Nick said.

* * *

 _Several more hours later…_

"And that's pretty much what I want to say to you!" She said as Shotaro and Tohka had to be awake through it all… which Fury and Stark were snoring away as she looked at the time. "Oh for the love of, someone should've told me to wrap it up a long time ago!"

"Everyone bailed except for these two…" Shotaro yawned before passing out with Tohka.

"Well, I'm glad Thor stayed awake." Eiki said, and then hearing louder snoring as he was passed out on the chair, most likely bored from her lectures. "OH COME ON! MY LECTURES CAN'T BE THAT BORING!"

"Wanna bet?" Deadpool asked, handing her a recorder. "I recorded everything."

"Thank you." She said and then pressed play.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"…Wow, this makes ME want to sleep…"

* * *

 _A few MORE hours later…_

Eiki's eyes struggled to stay open as she was yawning and listening to her own lecture.

* * *

 _More hours until the end of the lecture…_

Eiki was passed out on the floor, sleeping. "Heheheh, thought she'd get bored." Deadpool said, as he had earbuds in and played his 3DS while watching poor Eiki listen to it all as he then walked away and then saw the clock. "Good heavens, would you look at the time!" He said as he yawned. "Time for me to hit the hay."

He then looked at the six sleeping people and chuckled, pulling out blankets as he covered them up. "Sleep tight!" He chuckled and walked away.

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

"So, that was Red vs Blue and RWBY!" Worldwalker said.

"Red vs Blue was so freaking amazing!" Hina exclaimed. "Now I know how to kill Meta!" She grinned. "Sheila, I am DEFINITELY going to get you back!"

"You said it!" Souji said, high fiving Hina.

"You know…" Nan said, looking at Red vs Blue. "Looking back at this, it started out as just a bunch of goofballs being goofballs… but as the seasons went on… it was starting to become a masterpiece." He said.

"Especially when we got to the Freelancer program." Isaac said. "Made me hate South Dakota even more."

"It made ME hate CT!" Tristina said.

"It got truly interesting when Felix was revealed to be a bad guy." Paolo said. "And teaming up with Locus."

"I feel bad for Church at the last episode. I'm gonna miss him." Kai sighed.

"Believe me, I was in tears when that happened." Worldwalker said. "Now, what about RWBY?"

"Are you kidding?!" Yuno exclaimed. "Ruby was adorable in that!"

"Definitely." Minene nodded.

"Yang was the most epic out of all of them!" Julia said.

"Yeah she was!" Nan nodded. "…Too bad Adam did THAT to her…" He growled under his breath. "If we ever meet the guy, I am going to kill him."

"You said it." Isaac nodded. "I will so join you there."

"I feel bad for Pyrrha…" Maria sighed as they sadly nodded.

"I knew you guys would love it." Worldwalker said.

"May I suggest something?" Jacob asked. "I suggest not telling Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Penny about what happened in Season 3." He advised. "Things might get a bit…shall we say, bad…"

"Yeah, we understand." Isaac nodded and looked at the clock. "Holy shit… is that time already?!"

Worldwalker looked at the clock. "Whoa… it's late…" He said, yawning. "No wonder I'm so tired…"

"Come on, let's go to bed." Isaac said.

"Right." Tristina nodded.

* * *

 _Later that night, in Nan and Julia's room…_

"Mmm…" Nan groaned. "No… get away…" He said in his sleep.

* * *

 _In his dream…_

"GET AWAY!" Nan screamed, looking at the Chaos Kin in front of him, firing a Firaga spell at it but it simply dodged, and then he felt something touching his shoulder. "J-Julia?"

"Oh no, it's someone else." A voice said as he turned and saw Kyoka in front of him.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"You!" Nan exclaimed as he aimed his Keyblade at her, but then his Keyblade disappeared on him. "Wh-what?!" He asked.

Kyoka chuckled. "Just to make sure you won't interfere." She said and started to torture him again as he screamed in agony.

"STOP! AAAAAGH! STOP THIS!" He yelled.

"You want me to continue?" Kyoka smirked. "I'll be more than happy to." She said as she kept torturing him as he screamed in agony. "You know something… I think I realize what a pathetic maggot you are." She said, her voice slowly changing to someone familiar.

"Wh-what…? What are you talking about…?" Nan asked, panting as Kyoka stopped torturing him.

"You know what I mean, Sir Nan, Knight of the Keyblade!" Her voice suddenly changed into King Arthur's voice before growing taller and shedding the skin, and then King Arthur was in front of him.

"Arthur?!" Nan asked.

"I thought you would've become a great king, Nan. But seeing you now I see that I was wrong." He said, sounding angry.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THE POLITICS IN CAMELOT ANYWAY! NOT TO MENTION ALL OF THE DEATH THREATS AND ALL THAT CRAP! I DIDN'T WANT TO DEAL ANY WAR EITHER!"

"It comes with the territory, anyone would just have to accept it..." He said, kicking him down. "...anyone but one with a weak will such as yourself!"

"I DON'T KNOW THE CULTURE IN CAMELOT! I WOULD BE TOTALLY STRESSED OUT! HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT?!"

"It's all part of becoming king… Something a predictable coward such as you can never understand! I almost feel ashamed to have fallen by your hands!"

"TOO BAD!" Nan yelled as his Keyblade returned to him.

"Nan! Strike him down!" Caliburn ordered.

"RIGHT!" He yelled as he ran straight for King Arthur. "HAAAAAH!" He yelled, as he jumped up to attack him, but in a split second, King Arthur changed into a red haired guy wearing a mask. "Huh?"

 **End BGM**

"Hmph…" The red haired guy said as he pulled out his sword and slashed him, and then Nan fell to the ground while his arm came off in mid-air.

 **BGM: Lapis Philosphorum (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"AAAAAAGH!" Nan screamed in agony as he turned to the red haired man, who had turned back into King Arthur.

"Sir Nan!" Caliburn called out in horror.

"You reckless fool." King Arthur said. "Your recklessness caused your arm to come off. You're lucky that you didn't lose your head."

"D-DAMN YOU!" Nan yelled as he tried to get up… only to get impaled by something. He looked down to see the Chaos Kin's tail impaling him and then it removed his soul from him.

"It truly is best that Camelot ends without a king than with one who is a weak coward such as yourself, sir Nan." King Arthur said as he walked over to Caliburn, forcing it back to becoming his sword. "Farewell."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Outside of the dream…_

"NOOOO!" Nan screamed as he sat up, panting as he quickly looked at his hand as it was still there.

"Nan?" A voice asked as he nearly stiffened at his name as he turned to see Julia who had woken up. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"N-nothing… I'm fine…" He said.

"No, you're not." Julia said. "You had a nightmare." She said.

"It's nothing to worry about.. j-just go back to sleep..." He said, his heart still racing.

"Nan…" Julia put her hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me… you look bothered."

Nan hesitantly looked at her as she was looking at him with pleading eyes. "I was visited by the Chaos Kin… and it was joined by Kyoka, but then she turned into King Arthur…"

"King Arthur?" Julia asked. "Why him?" She wondered. "You should be over him by now." She said, but to her surprise, she saw tears forming in his eyes as they rolling down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

 **BGM: Hinata's theme (Naruto)**

"The truth is… I'm still afraid… of becoming king of Camelot."

"Why are you afraid? You chose not to becoming king, so you shouldn't-"

"What if I'm forced to become king even though I refused?! What if I don't have the will to be one?!" He asked as Julia's eyes widened at that. "Ever since I refused… I've been afraid to being forced to becoming King of Camelot… every day, I fear that will become a reality." He said. "But now, maybe I'm just too weak to become king… like I don't have what it takes if I wanted to…" He said, tears falling.

"Honey…" Julia looked at him.

"Julia… I'm scared… I don't want to become king… I don't want to be weak!" He said. "What am I gonna do?" He sobbed. "I also… can't get rid of the pain that I received from what the Chaos Kin did to me…! I can't get over the fact that my soul was taken away!"

Julia immediately hugged him. "Nan… I won't let that happen, I promise. You won't become king and I doubt you'll be forced into it." She said, rubbing his back. "And I'll help you to get rid of the pain that the Chaos Kin did to you…" She said, comforting him.

"I died… I truly died… how can I live with that?!"

"Like I said, I'll help you get over it." She said as she looked him in the eyes and gently kissed him. She then wiped the tears from his eyes as they both laid back down, but then Nan adjusted a little and buried his face in her breasts, still crying as she wrapped her arms around him. "Everything will be okay, sweetie…" She said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Julia…" He cried as Julia still rubbed his back, closing her eyes in the process and falling asleep.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Julia slowly woke up and looked down to see Nan fast asleep, his face still buried. "I love you, Nan." She said, kissing him on the head again before going back to sleep. "I'll protect you."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A young woman was looking outside the window of a dorm room when she felt something behind her. "Hmm?" She turned around and saw darkness on the ground, and Mephiles slowly rose from it. "Who are you?"

"Mephiles." He replied. "I'm planning on overthrowing the Malevolent Seven, and I need your help, Cinder."

The woman, known as Cinder, looked at him in surprise. "Who are you and how do you know my name? And what's this Malevolent Seven?"

"I am Mephiles, and I've heard much about you." He said as he explained about the Malevolent Seven, and within every minute he explained to her, she started to smirk.

"Sounds interesting." Cinder smirked. "I'm in, and I'll mention this to Mercury and Emerald as well."

Mephilies chuckled. "Good."

* * *

Omake

"Since Sakuya's breasts have grown in the Fullmetal Alchemist world, we wanted to tease someone else… and you're flat chested, soooo… you're the new Sakuya!" Deadpool explained.

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked. "Flare isn't flat chested."

"Of course she is! Haven't you ever see-wait a minute." Deadpool took a closer look at Flare's chest, much to her annoyance, and to almost everyone's surprise, Flare wasn't flat at all. In fact she was about a C cup.

"They were like that when we first met." Iris brought up.

"Did you drink one of Plague Knight's potions, Flare?" Kai asked.

"No! I'm just as surprised as you are!" Flare exclaimed in shock. "Not that I'm complaining, but when did this happen?!"

"I might be able to answer that." Jacob said. "I believe that Flare was always a C cup but most of us were too busy with everything to notice." Jacob then looked at Iris. "Iris seemed to be one of the some who notice though."

Tristina sweatdropped. "We really need to start noticing these things."

* * *

 **Omakes. Thought i'd try something new, y'know?**


	117. The Origin of Flame

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"You know, I'm a bit concerned with Nan." Isaac suddenly said as he was with Rose, Maria Jr, Minene, Yuno and Professor Jacob.

"What makes you say that?" Yuno asked, watching Rose draw a picture with Maria Jr.

"Well, I don't know, but he's been acting quite…different." Isaac said. "A part of me thinks it has to do with the fact that we've all been tortured… but I feel like that it's something else."

"I've talked with Julia an hour ago." Professor Jacob said. "She said he's been bothered by this nightmare he had recently and he was visited by the Chaos Kin and Kyoka, who somehow turned into King Arthur."

Isaac tensed up when the 'Chaos Kin' was mentioned. "King Arthur? I thought he was over him…"

"It turns out, he's terrified." Professor Jacob explained. "Ever since Arthur thought he'd make a good king of Camelot and he refused, he's scared that he'll be forced into it anyway. He was also told that he was weak to even become king in the dream, which bothered him even more."

"I don't think you can be forced into monarchy…" Isaac said.

"You don't." Professor Jacob told her. "But, can you blame Nan? He says he's been scared every day over the fact that it might happen and I don't blame him for it."

"Poor guy… the guy's been going through a lot." Minene said.

"Tell me about it." Yuno said. "All of this because we're trying to save everyone."

"Something else I've noticed." Professor Jacob said. "When I was checking on him, he was constantly looking at his right arm."

"Did something happen to his arm?" Isaac asked.

"I've asked, but he wouldn't say anything. I think whatever happened to him besides the Chaos Kin-" He noticed Isaac tensing up again. "Sorry."

"I-It's fine…" He said, trying to relax again.

"Anyway, whatever happened to him besides you-know-what and King Arthur, it probably put him over the edge." He said.

"Did he say anything to Julia about it?" Yuno asked.

"She asked him, but he didn't say anything. I guess he didn't want to worry her." Professor Jacob replied.

"He'll have to say something eventually. He can't coop up his emotions forever. She's only trying to help." Minene said.

"Yeah." Professor Jacob nodded.

"You know, I've been wondering something." Rose said, looking up from her drawing and looking at Professor Jacob.

"What is it?"

"Who's your daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, who is your father? I'd like to meet the guy." Isaac said.

"Us too." Yuno nodded.

"Well, you see… my father-"

"-Is right over here." A voice said as they turned to see a man approaching him.

Isaac's eyes widened. "Is that Professor Paradox... from Ben 10?!"

"Yep." Professor Jacob nodded.

"He's your dad?!" Isaac asked.

"Fatherly figure, actually." Professor Paradox replied. "I've taught him everything in the void and we've developed a fatherly/son bond." He explained.

"Cool." Yuno said.

"So, are you staying here or…?" Professor Jacob asked.

"I'm just here for a visit." He replied and then they heard whistling as they turned to see Deadpool walking in.

"Alright, I'm back with some sna-…" Deadpool saw Professor Paradox and sweatdropped. "You could've told me we would've had company, I would've grabbed another plate!" He said, sounding hurt while everyone else facepalmed.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

Iris walked into the shooting gallery where Calhoun, Sinon, Rex, Cody and Merida were busy shooting targets. She summoned the Sauron Palm and aimed at the target, firing at the targets repeatedly until her stomach started growling…loudly.

"You feeling okay?" Cody asked.

"I-I just ate! Why am I hungry again?!" She asked before walking back to the kitchen.

"What's with her?" Merida asked.

"Hunger pains." Sinon said. "Been down that road before."

* * *

 _In the dining room…_

"Man, I could eat anything…" Iris said as she noticed Pit eating ice cream. "...That looks good."

Pit turned his head. "You're interested in floor Ice cream?" He asked.

"…Excuse me?"

"Floor Ice Cream."

"FLOOR ice cream?!" She asked before thinking it for ten seconds. "Screw it." Iris immediately ate Pit's ice cream, viciously I might add. She seemed real hungry that she didn't care that the ice cream was from the floor. "Thanks for the treat, dad." She said as she walked away to get more food.

"...At least someone likes floor ice cream." Pit sweatdropped then decided to get some more. Iris grabbed a plate and then came back with a huge mountain of food in front of Reimu and Marisa who were chatting things up.

"What the…?" Reimu asked.

"Since when did you turn into Kirby or Yuyuko?" Marisa asked.

"I eat food, not inhale them!" Iris said…and then proceeded to eat everything at once, even devouring a five foot long sub sandwich in one bite. Reimu and Marisa jawdropped at this while a few seats down, Thor saw this as he was eating an apple.

"I have no words…" Thor said.

Iris sighed, rubbing her belly. "That was delicious."

"I think those two will get along with Iris…" Reimu said, her eye twitching.

"You said it." Marisa said as Iris got up.

"I wonder if there's more?" She wondered as she went away.

"SHE'S STILL HUNGRY?!" Reimu and Marisa yelled.

"And I thought I had a big appetite…" Pit blinked in surprise.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Aaah… that hit the spot." She said as she got up, but then she started groaning. "Wh-what…?"

"You ate too much, you're having a stomachache." Reimu said. "You're not a bottomless pit."

"Uh, Reimu? Look." Marisa said as Reimu looked and to their surprise, Iris's breasts have grown. Her figure was originally the same as Phosphora's, but now she was bigger than the Palutena that wasn't her mother. If she were to eat any more then her body would completely match the busty body of her own mother and Aphrodite from her world. **(Aphrodite appeared in the Christmas Special).**

It was at that same moment that Palutena walked in.

"Alright, I'm hungry for some…" Palutena looked at Iris and jawdropped while Pit's ice cream fell on the ground.

"How in the name of Hades did that work?" Pit asked as he looked down. He then recalled how vicious Iris was when eating his floor ice cream earlier. "..I think I'm gonna lay off the floor ice cream for a while..."

"HOW?!" Iris yelled. "WHY DID…HOW DID…?!" She asked as she looked at Reimu and Marisa, and her breasts jiggling a bit. "DO YOU KNOW THE CAUSE OF THIS?!" She yelled, but Reimu and Marisa were too busy with their mouth's open in surprise while Thor just got up.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't see that." He said as he walked away, tossing his apple in the trash and walked out while Shotaro walked in.

"…Whoa." Shotaro said, unprepared for what he's looking at as Iris noticed him. "Iris, you look… different." He said. "Um, new haircut?" He asked, trying not to make things awkward.

"Nice save…" Iris muttered. "But seriously, I can't look down at my feet anymore!" She said. "And these things are really heavy!" She said as she got up, her boobs jiggling again.

"…Have your hips and…um…butt grown too?" Shotaro asked.

"Huh?" Iris looked to the side and looked behind. "OKAY, HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"I feel…pathetic compared to her…" Palutena said.

"Are you really sounding jealous?" Pit asked.

"Pit, I still can't get my alternate version's figure out of my head!" She exclaimed. "Why am I so…so small compared to her?!" She asked as she started shaking Pit from the shoulders. "WHY?! WHY?!" She yelled.

"I don't knooooooow!" Pit exclaimed as we started to get dizzy while Shotaro walked over to Iris.

"Well, regardless of your new figure. You're still kinda cute." He said as Iris blushed at this. "And don't worry, I'll still fight by your-" He suddenly tripped on trip wire. "-SIDE?!" He yelled as his face just so happened to slam right into Iris's face, and it was enough to push her down…right when Mai walked in.

"Has anyone seen any trip wire around here? I'm missing one." She asked and then noticed Shotaro and Iris on the floor, with Shotaro shoved into Iris' cleavage. "Um… I'll go look somewhere else. It looks like you two are having a moment." She said as she turned around.

"Sh-Shotaro…!" Iris exclaimed, sounding angry.

Shotaro looked up form Iris' breasts, seeing her angry. "W-w-wait a second! This isn't what it looks like! I just tripped!" He said, trying to prevent Iris's fury.

"YOU PERVEEEEEEERT!" She shrieked and started beating him up while Tohka and Jacob walked in.

"What's wrong? We heard Iris scream-" Tohka saw Iris beating up Shotaro. "-Ing…" She sweatdropped. "Oh, Shotaro…" She facepalmed.

"Something tells me it'll take a while for the trust to be regained." Professor Jacob said.

"You said." She nodded as they watched Iris beating up Shotaro.

"OW! OW! I SAID I WAS SORRY! OOOOOOW!" Shotaro screamed.

* * *

 _Later, at the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"I can't help but notice that there's a giant floating hand in here." Tony Stark said as he joined the Council, along with Nick Fury.

"That's the first thing you've noticed?" Nick Fury asked.

"Not only that, but some creatures in here as well." He said, referring to Palkia, Dialga and Arceus. "And some people from Harry Potter." He said, referring to Molly, Arthur and Hagrid.

"Just making observations, are you?" Worldwalker asked.

"Pretty much." He nodded.

"I sense something about your visit, Professor Paradox." Whis said. "And I doubt it's not here for a pleasant chat."

"Indeed." He said as he was in there as well. "I'm assuming Jacob told you about Vilgax in the Malevolent Seven?"

"I was just about to reveal that to them." Professor Jacob said.

"Vilgax? Who's that?" Rei asked.

"Wait, Vilgax… FROM BEN 10?!" Worldwalker exclaimed in shock. "I loved that show, but when it got to Omniverse, it just went down the crapper." He said. "The animation was terrible too…"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Professor Jacob said.

"For you, it wasn't." He muttered.

"Okay, fanboy… calm down." Yukari told him. "So who does Vilgax look like?"

"He looks like this." Professor Paradox tossed a few pictures on the table as they looked at the pictures. "Not only is Vilgax with the Malevolent Seven, but he's fused with this creature called Diagon." He said, showing a picture of Diagon.

"Diagon?!" Worldwalker asked. "I thought he was sealed up!"

"He was, but the Malevolent Seven revived him with Ascolan, which is Jacob's current sword." He explained as Jacob showed it off while Master Hand took a look at the pictures.

"Hmph, he makes Tabuu look childish." He said.

"And a few of my enemies in my world." Raiden added as Tony took a look.

"So, this isn't Vilgax's head?" He asked as Hagrid looked at it.

"You know, I can actually see that." Hagrid said.

"It's not his head, don't worry." Professor Paradox chuckled. "However, Diagon is fused with Vilgax, so we need to proceed with caution."

"Well, that's good to know." Hades said. "I'd like to see him go against me."

"You'll get killed out there, I guarantee it." Yukari muttered.

"Pfft, I'm the Lord of the Underworld. You can't get rid of me THAT easily!"

"He's right you know." Buru said as she and Hades fist bumped while Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Before I forget, there may be a certain galactic superhero and a woman with yellow hair joining you soon." Professor Paradox said.

"Woman with yellow hair…?" Worldwalker asked. "Oddly specific." He said before clenching his fists. "Which reminds me, I need to go punch Larxene in the face after what she did to Rose in the datascape."

"You do realize that it was just her data self, right?" C.C. asked.

"Data or not, I'm still punching her." He said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Mario was in the sparring arena, getting ready to fight his opponent… and the opponent was none other than Bowser.

"You ready for this, plumber?" Bowser smirked.

"Yes." Mario nodded.

"Good, because here I come!" Bowser exclaimed and roared at him.

 **BGM: Bowser Battle (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

Mario ran over and attempted to punch him, but Bowser grabbed his fist and threw him up in the air, breathing fire at him, but Mario recovered as he pulled out his hammer and hammered the fire balls away and then hammered him, but Bowser ducked in his shell as he punched him in the gut and punched him away.

Mario quickly recovered as he pulled out a Fire Flower, turning into Fire Mario and launching fireballs at him, but Bowser blocked them by going into his shell. The fireballs bounced off as Bowser rolled straight towards him, but Mario jumped over him as he landed and then got ready when Bowser came back to him, and Mario hammered him away.

Bowser got up as he jumped into the air and then came down really fast, attempting to crush Mario with his feet but he backflipped while Bowser landed, making a shockwave in the process as Mario jumped over it and Bowser punched him, but Mario blocked it with his hand as he flipped him over as he then grabbed his tail and spun him around, but suddenly, Bowser dug his claws on the ground to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Let's see how you like it!" He said, going in his shell but leaving his tail out. He quickly spun around and taking Mario for a spin and then he jumped up in the air, spinning vertically until he launched Mario back down to the ground and then Bowser ground pounded him, but Mario rolled out of the way and punched his face repeatedly until using an uppercut to knock him in the air and then Mario jumped up and hammered him down.

Bowser was dazed as he got hit in the belly by fireballs and then Mario landed, running towards him and punching him when Bowser got up, but then Bowser breathed fire at point-blank range, burning Mario up as he yelled in pain as he grabbed him and did a Bowser Flip, landing on top of the plumber and getting off, grabbing him by the throat and throwing him away.

Mario recovered as he ran over and got ready to punch as Bowser charged up a punch as well and then they both punched, hitting each other in the face and knocking each other away… and then they both fell to the ground, landing on their backs.

 **End BGM**

"Call that one a draw…?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah…" Mario nodded as they both looked at the ceiling.

Bowser got up, as Mario then saw his hand offering to help him up. Mario took the hand as the two walked out of the room while Mario grabbed a water bottle for the two of them as they sat down on a couch.

"How was the battle?" Luigi asked.

"It was a tie." Bowser said. "I gave Mario a taste of his own medicine when he grabbed my tail." He chuckled.

"Now I know how YOU feel." Mario said.

"Exactly." Bowser nodded. "Somehow, I still have the feeling you're still going to do it to me once we're back to being enemies again."

"Yeah." Mario nodded as the two chuckled and continued to drink.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Thor sat down after working out in the gym and put his hammer down on the table, sighing. "Hey, mind if I pick that up?" Pit asked, referring to the hammer.

Thor, flashing back to when his teammates attempted to pick the hammer up, chuckled. "Go right ahead if you want." He said.

"Alright!" Pit said as he grabbed a hold of it. "This is going to be sweet." He smirked and tried to pick it up, but was failing. "Wh-what? Come on…! COME ON!" He yelled.

"You're pathetically weak." Dark Pit said, pushing him to the side. "Let me try." He said, picking it up but unfortunately, it wasn't budging. "For the love of… come on!" He exclaimed. "What's the deal with this hammer?!"

Thor laughed and then saw the others. "Want to try?" He asked.

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Come on… COME ON…!" Isaac yelled. "FOR THE LOVE OF… MOVE!"

"AAAAGH!" Nan yelled. "STUPID HAMMER…!"

"Come on, pull!" Minene exclaimed as she and Yuno were trying to pull.

"I'M PULLING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

"Come on… WORK IT!" Flash yelled. "WORK IIIIIIT!" He yelled and then heard a popping noise. "Agh! There goes my shoulder…" He groaned.

"How hard is it to pick up a stupid hammer?! COME ON!" Tristina yelled.

"AAAARGH!" Julia yelled and then thought of something. "I wonder…" She said , watching Kai, Hina, Flare and Maria failing to pick it up. "Let's see if my Team Fortress 2 summons can pick it up!"

"Come on, come on!" Scout exclaimed, trying to pick it up. "This hammer is heavier than it looks!"

"Stand aside, boy! Let a real man show you how it's done!" Soldier said, pushing him to the side as he tried to pick it up. "AAAARGH!" He yelled as he glared at Mjolnir. "Listen to me, you stubborn hammer! You WILL be picked up by me whether you like it or not, you got that, you numnut?!" He asked before trying to pick it up, but failing. "Need some help here!"

"Mmmph!" Pyro tried to pick it up. "MMPH! MMMMPH!" He yelled, but wasn't doing any good.

"Aye, hold me beer!" Demoman ordered, giving it to Soldier as he tried desperately to pick it up as he was yelling with determination, but he wasn't getting anywhere. "Oh come on!"

"Allow me, tiny man!" Heavy said as he tried to pick it up, but not even the giant man could budge it. "Hmm…" He scratched his chin in thought before having an idea. "DOCTOR!"

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"I am fully charged!" Medic shouted.

"Hit charge!" Heavy ordered as Medic activated the ubercharge, but not even THAT was enough to make it budge. "Aaagh!"

"Let me try, partner." Engineer said as he tried to do it but unlike the others, he wasn't successful either. "Heheheh… darn…" He chuckled.

"Perhaps I can try." Medic said as he tried to pull it up. "Gah!" He exclaimed in annoyance as Sniper tried to pull it up.

"Bloody hell, what is IN this thing?!" Sniper asked and then gave up while Spy tried to do it too, but not even he could do it.

"Well, this was a disappointment." He said.

"Abo Alabasbas!" Merasmus chanted, aiming it at Mjolnir and tried to pick it up, but no such luck. "Seriously?!"

"I think you used the wrong spell." The Bombinomicon said.

"Oh shut up!"

"SAXTON…HAAAAAAALE!" Saxton Hale yelled, but unfortunately, he couldn't budge it either. "Hey! What's the deal here?!"

"COME ON, HERC! PUT YOUR BACK INTO IT!" Phil yelled, but Hercules wasn't having any luck either, and neither did Sulley either, much to Mike's disappointment.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron chanted, but it still wouldn't budge, not even when Hermione, Harry, or Luna tried it.

"Wielder of the sword of Gryffindor coming through!" Neville said, but unfortunately… not even him. "Seriously?!"

"Allow me." Luke Skywalker said as he aimed his hand at it, using the force to try and have it come to him… but all it did was budge it just a little, but it was enough to worry Thor a little until Luke put his arm down.

"Did that hammer move or was I just seeing things?" Kai asked.

"I think it did." Maria said as Ike tried to take a crack at it, but like the others, nothing.

"It was worth a shot." Ike shrugged.

"Allow me." Marth said as he tried it, but it was no good. "Dammit." He muttered under his breath, then watched Roy, Link, Impa, Zelda and Ganondorf try it, but it didn't even budge.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, attempting to suck it in, but not even _that_ worked. "Poyo…" Kirby sighed sadly.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, DID YOU GLUE THIS THING TO THE TABLE OR SOMETHING?!" Alicia yelled, trying to pull it off but then she pulled too hard as her grip slipped. "Whoa!" She exclaimed and fell on her back. "I'm okay!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…after everyone had a crack at it…_

"Seriously, is there some sort of secret to holding that thing?" Pit asked. "How come we couldn't and he can?"

"Well, it's very simple, young angel." Thor said as he picked it up. "You're all not worthy."

"Bullshit! I saw that hammer move when Luke used the force!" Deadpool said.

"But he didn't pick it up. It didn't count." Thor told him.

"It was worth a shot." Luke shrugged.

Bowser sighed. "I was looking forward to wielding that."

"Believe me, I was thinking I'd be holding that too." Dedede nodded.

"Oh well, what are you gonna do?" Bowser asked as he walked away…but suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by Syrena. "OOOF!"

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Hello, Bowser!" She snarled.

"Syrena, wait!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bowser asked, demanding to know why she tackled him.

"For what you did to my family long ago!" She said, pulling out two pistols from their holsters. "From the power of the Ztars… I will avenge my family!"

"SYRENA, DON'T!" Rosalina yelled as she quickly shot Bowser several times as he roared in pain over this.

"Bowser!" Peach exclaimed as Marisa closed her eyes and used her power to push the two away from each other.

"Alright, what is your deal?" Marisa asked, glaring at Syrena. "What the hell has Bowser ever done to you?"

"Bowser destroyed my family… Cody and Rosalina disappeared when I was eight… my parents were kidnapped and killed…LEAVING ME ALL ALONE!" She screamed. "THIS KOOPA IS RESPONSIBLE FOR IT ALL!" She yelled. "NOW GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I don't ever recall doing that…" Bowser said.

"SILENCE!" She yelled.

Marisa took the Hakkero off of her necklace and aimed it at her. "You have to go through me in order to get him!" She said.

"So be it." Syrena said.

"You know something." Kamek spoke up. "I find it pretty ironic that the hag herself is saving His Ugliness from the girl."

"Kamek…not now." Marisa said, trying her hardest not to obliterate the Magikoopa.

"Hey Syrena, you mind shooting Marisa's dress? I find it tackier than her old dress!"

Marisa's eye twitched. "What…did you say?"

"Uh oh." Dante slowly backed away.

Bayonetta sweatdropped. "This won't end well…"

"Kamek…" Marisa put her Hakkero away and glared at him, cracking her knuckles. "YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed, tackling him to the ground as they started going into a fighting dust cloud.

"Will you two break it up?!" C-3PO asked, and then he noticed R2-D2 holding up a sign that said 'Go Marisa!' "R2! You are not helping!"

"You know what?!" Flash asked as he got up. "I'm not even gonna bother with this shit! Y'all can go kill each other for all I care, but you can leave ME out of this mess!" He said and walked away.

"Flash?" Alicia looked at him in concern as she went after him. "Flash, wait!"

"Now that there are no more interruptions." Syrena aimed her guns at Bowser. "Where were we?" She smirked, but suddenly Mario got in the way, spreading his arms out. "Are you kidding me?!"

 **End BGM**

"Syrena…" Rosalina walked up to her, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You have to let go of the past."

"Why should I? How can I forgive for what HE'S done to us?!"

"It's simple, this Bowser you're seeing before you is completely different." Cody said. "The Bowser from our childhood was one of his ancestors, King Bowser Koopa the first." He said.

Nan's eye twitched. "REALLY creative with the name there…" He said.

"So the Bowser name has been going on for generations?" Isaac asked. "Well, considering we got Bowser Jr, that's understandable."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Junior asked.

"Nothing, nothing! Don't worry."

"So, what happened to the first King Bowser?" Kai wondered.

"Died of old age…" Cody said. "And, surprisingly… he became what is now known as Dry Bowser."

"D-Dry Bowser?" Luigi asked. "You mean THE Dry Bowser that we sometimes see in Kart Races?!"

"Holy crap… why didn't Bowser tell us this?!" Daisy asked.

"I was more focused on winning the races and beating Mario to really pay attention." Bowser admitted.

"Understandable." Mario nodded.

"B-but…" Syrena looked at the two. "I have to avenge our family! Bowser was responsible for this!"

"This Bowser is completely different than his ancestor." Cody told her. "King Bowser Koopa the first was sinister, rotten and a tyrant."

"While this Bowser is more of a goofball and more gentler." Rosalina said.

"I'm not ALWAYS gentle…" Bowser muttered quietly to himself. _In fact, when have I EVER been gentle?!_

"Syrena… please…" Rosalina looked at her. "I beg of you, just give Bowser a chance alright? You have to let go of the past."

Syrena clenched her fists, looking away from Bowser and sighing. "This might take a while though… I'm not exactly trusting him."

"He means well, don't worry." Worldwalker said. "Let's just all take a deep breath and catch up like old times. What do you say?"

"I guess…" Syrena said as the three walked away while everyone else went to do their own thing as the Team Fortress characters disappeared while Mario turned to Bowser.

"You alright?" Mario asked.

"I've been through worse…" Bowser admitted. "Th-this is nothing…" He said as he tried to stand, but his injuries prevented him from doing so. "Argh… I'm gonna need a moment…"

"Here, this might help." A voice said as Bowser turned to see Peach with a first aid kit and tending to his wounds.

"Peach?" Bowser asked in surprise.

"You may have kidnapped me a lot, but that doesn't mean I can't turn the other cheek and help you out." She said. "Besides, because of this Legion, we were made allies." She explained, applying some sav on a wound as Bowser hissed a little in pain. "And that made us develop a strong bond… in fact, you and Mario are basically working together… and I couldn't be any happier."

Bowser sighed. "We may butt heads… but I admit, Mario makes a damn good ally." He said. "Green 'Sta-…no… _Luigi_ makes a good ally too."

Luigi looked at him in surprise. "Did you just…?"

"I've known your name for a long time, I've never forgotten it." He said. "I just called you that because I liked that nickname and you never seemed bothered by it."

"I didn't mind it." Luigi shrugged.

Bowser chuckled and then cringed when Peach applied pressure when she put a bandage on his arm. "Sorry." She apologized as she kept working on his wounds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the karaoke room…_

"So, what do you guys want to sing?" Kai asked.

"You know, since Fairy Tail has been disbanded… I say we do a big send off to them, you know?" Isaac suggested.

"I think it's a great idea." A voice said as they turned to see Mavis walking in. "Send them out in the most epic way possible!"

"Ladies first!" Tristina said.

"Oh come on, why do you have to do it first?" Souji asked.

"You boys started it off last time." Hina reminded.

"…She has a point." Vito said.

"Let's see, what shall we sing?" Maria wondered as they looked for any Fairy Tail songs for the girls to sing.

"Oh, let's do that!" Julia said.

"That one?" Flare asked.

"Yeah, besides… Nan needs this. He needs to be cheered up." Julia said, sounding a bit sad.

"Then let's do it." Tristina said as they pressed the play button.

 **BGM: Mysterious Magic (Fairy Tail 2014)**

Nan's eyes widened. "No way… they're doing that?!" He exclaimed as he grinned.

"And he's back!" Isaac said.

"Shh!" Flame shushed them.

Julia started it off. _Yume wa soutou Danger! Crazy Game!_

 _Kanaeru made Endless! Forever!_

 _Kai: Aseraseru Voiceless Whispers_

 _Hina and Tristina: Kizutsuite mo akiramekirenai_

 _Maria and Flare: Nobody can stop you_

 _Omou mama ni kakemaware – Tristina and Kai: Wow Wow_

 _Julia: Mysterious Magic – Tristina and Kai: Wow Wow_

 _Hina and Flare: Kizuna dake shinjite_

 _Ibara michi o tsukisusume_

 _Julia: Wagamama kimama na Dreamer_

 _Mysterious Magic_

Julia turned her head to see Nan smiling and she knew that this was helping him as she winked at him.

 _Tristina: Michi wa touzen Long and Winding Road_

 _Chikazuku tabi Darkness! Evermore!_

 _Madowaseru Heartless Angel_

 _Kai and Flare: Hitorikiri ja tachiuchi dekinai_

 _Hina: Nobody knows the truth_

 _Ichikabachika kakete miro – Julia and Tristina: Wow Wow_

 _Flare: Mysterious Magic – Kai and Hina: Wow Wow_

 _Kai: Joushiki ya genkai wa_

 _Monogatari no komori uta_

 _Maria and Tristina: Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer_

 _Julia: Mysterious Magic_

 _Flare: Mune no oku no_

 _Atsui hono ga_

 _Michibiiteku yo_

Nan smiled. _Here comes the finisher!_ He thought.

 _Tristina and Julia: Nobody can stop you_

 _Omou mama ni kakemaware – Flare and Hina: Wow Wow_

 _Kai: Mysterious Magic – Maria and Tristina: Wow Wow_

 _Julia and Kai: Kizuna dake shinjite_

 _Ibara michi o tsukisusume_

 _Tristina and Flare: Wagamama kimama na Dreamer_

 _Nemuranu yumemiru Dreamer_

 _Julia: Mysterious Magic_

 **End BGM**

"That…was amazing!" Mavis cheered. "Encore! Encore!" She laughed.

"No thanks, I'm already out of breath." Hina said as they all laughed and then Julia walked up to Nan.

"I needed that." Nan said, hugging her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Julia hugged him back. "Now…" She handed the mic to him. "You're turn!"

Nan took it. "Thanks." He smiled and kissed her as he joined the other guys at the karaoke machine.

"Mind if I make a request? We don't do Rock City Boy." Isaac said.

"What's wrong with that?" Souji asked.

"The lyrics… are kind of… weird." Isaac explained.

"Okay, so what are we going to sing?" Flame wondered.

"I have an idea." Nan said as he turned towards a certain song. "We sing this."

Isaac grinned. "Let's do it!"

"Right." Nan nodded as they turned it on.

 **BGM: Snow Fairy (Fairy Tail)**

"Oh my god, they picked my favorite song." Kai said.

"This song is always amazing." Tristina grinned as they all nodded.

 _Nan: Fairy, where are you going_

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Isaac: Oh Yeah_

 _Nan: Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa?_

 _Flame: Oh Yeah_

 _Nan: Karetette sakebu kara_

 _Souji: Oh Yeah_

 _Nan: Kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

 _Vito and Paolo: Oh Yeah_

 _Oh Yeah_

 _Nan: Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

 _Wasuremono wa nai desuka?_

 _Okashii na kimi ga inai to_

 _Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

 _Isaac and Vito: Snowing sunao ni_

 _Egao ni nareta no wa_

 _Futari yorisoi_

 _Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

 _Fairy, where are you going_

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete kimi no ashita terasu yo_

 _Souji: Oh Yeah_

 _Namiuchigawa ni ukabeta kanjou_

 _Itsu no manika orenji sae_

 _Shiroku kawatteku kisetsu_

 _Flame: Oh Yeah_

 _Bokura futari mitsumeteta reinbo_

 _Ima wa omoide no naka de_

 _Nanairo ga yuki ni kawaru_

 _Paolo: Fushigi dana kimi ga warau to_

 _Boku wa sukoshi dake tsuyoku narerunda_

 _Nan: Snowing konna ni_

 _Hitori furueteru kimi no_

 _Soba ni yorisoi_

 _Tsutsumi komu koto me dekizu ni_

 _Fairy, slowly but surely_

 _You're walking your way_

 _Hang in there!_

 _Souji and Vito: Warau koto sae wasureteta_

 _Boku ni mahou wa kakete_

 _Egao hitotsu de subete wo_

 _Kaeta kimi wa_

 _Boku no Fairy_

 _Nan: Snowing sunao ni_

 _Egao ni nareta no wa_

 _Futari yorisoi_

 _Kasane atta "Jikan" ga aru kara_

 _Fairy, where are you going_

 _Hikari zenbu atsumete_

 _Kimi wo terasu yo_

 _All: Snowing sunao ni_

 _Egao ni nareta no wa_

 _Vito: Kimi dakara_

 _Kimi to data kara_

 _Paolo: Snowing Fairy_

 _Kimi ga kureta hikari_

 _Zenbu atsume sakebu yo_

 _Souji and Flame: Snow Fairy_

 _Isaac and Nan: Don't say goodbye_

 **End BGM**

"Th-that was…" Mavis teared up. "THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" She yelled and started crying.

"Aaah! The ghost girl's crying!" Vito exclaimed.

"I-I'm not crying!" Mavis sobbed, trying to hold it in as the guys kissed their girls, and then Orga walked in.

"I heard you're doing karaoke in here!" He said.

"Want to try it out?" Vito asked.

Orga grinned ear to ear. "Heck yeah!" He said as he grabbed the mic. "I'm gonna do a solo…" He said as he looked through the songs. "Let's see… oooooh! This looks interesting." He said as he pressed play.

 **BGM: Team Chaotix (Sonic Heroes)**

"Team Chaotix?" Nan asked.

"As a solo?" Isaac asked.

"I've sung it before as a solo." Nan admitted. "It's actually not that difficult to sing."

"Well, let's see how he does." Tristina said.

 _Orga: Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy_

 _And you'd live to see another day_

 _But now you'd never manage, boy, you'd be brain damaged_

 _Just to think that you could get away!_

Nan's eye twitched. "This is so off-key, it's not even funny…"

"Gah! This is a pain in the ears!" Souji groaned.

"Bail?" Isaac suggested.

"Bail!" They all said and took off, as even Mavis took off running.

 _Orga: The power has arrived in a dream team_

 _A force where one and one makes three_

 _And when the trail's gone cold and the lies have been told_

 _This crew will find what you can't see_

 _Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies_

 _And the ninja stars fly, too_

 _The muscle is Vector, the karma collector_

 _And is sworn to fight for you_

Orga smirked and turned around, his eyes closed and jamming it out.

 _TEAM CHAOTIX!_

 _They're detectives you want on your side_

Orga opened his eyes.

 _TEAM CHAO-_

 ***record scratch***

"Guys?" Orga asked as he looked around. "Where'd you go?"

"That… was the worst singing… ever." A voice said as he saw Cobra who had his eye twitching. "Of all time."

"You're just jealous that I can probably sing better than you." He said, defending himself while Cobra facepalmed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flare and Flame…_

"Well, glad we got away from that." Flare said as she turned to see Flame training by himself until he abruptly stopped. "Flame?" She wondered as she walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"It's just…" Flame turned to her. "I'm just to figure out who I am…" He said. "All I know is that I was a Star Warrior before turning human… and now… I just…" He looked away. "I don't know who I really am." He sighed. "Am I just a nobody?"

"Flame…" Flare hugged him from behind. "You're not a nobody… you're someone who's very special to me."

"But who am I, Flare?!" He asked. "All I know is my name! How can I just let this slide?!"

"Allow me to explain." A voice said as they turned to see Professor Paradox approaching them. "I know about your past."

"You do?!" Flame's eyes widened. "Please, tell me! Who am I?!" He asked, sounding desperate.

Paradox chuckled. "You see, Flame… you were originally a Star Warrior angel who served good."

"I was?" Flame asked.

"A Star Warrior Angel? I never heard of that." Flare said.

"They're very rare, actually." Professor Paradox said. "Not usually seen in Dream Land but they do have their own village somewhere." He explained. "Anyway, one day while you were serving, you picked up on the Malevolent Seven and what they were planning on doing, so you went to go and stop them."

It was at this time when Flare's Keyblade appeared and it fired a beam of light, showing a flashback.

"This was around the time when Worldwalker and a few of his friends went to an alternate universe to help Mario and Fairy Tail to collect the Crystal Stars." He explained. "They had collected around four Crystal Stars at the time."

"Okay…?" Flare asked.

"Anyway, when you went to their base to stop them… things did not go as planned as you had hoped."

 _"Vilgax! We have an intruder!" A voice called out and suddenly, Flame was restrained by chains._

 _"Thank you, Albedo." Vilgax said and then he and Black Doom approached him._

 _"Who are you?" Black Doom demanded._

 _"I'm Flame, a Star Warrior Angel that came to destroy the Malevolent Seven!"_

 _"A Star Warrior Angel?" Vilgax asked before chuckling. "You came here by yourself to defeat us? Very brave… but also very foolish to do. We're not pushovers if you think you can strike us down easily. I say we do something about you."_

 _"Torture me all you want, I'll never succumb to your torture!"_

 _"Brave man." Black Doom said. "However, I say we do something else to you." He said, aiming his hand at Flame as he started glowing as he started screaming in agony before he turned into his Star Warrior form._

 _"Wh-what… what have you done to me?!" Flame Knight demanded._

 _Black Doom chuckled. "Changing your look… and why stop there?" He asked as his hand glowed again as something sparked on Flame Knight's forehead before he passed out. "There, I erased his memory."_

 _"His entire memory?" Albedo asked._

 _"Yes." Black Doom nodded as the chains disappeared as Vilgax picked up Flame Knight._

 _"Out you go." Vilgax said, throwing him out of the base and into the emptiness of space._

"You were in the emptiness of space for a very long time." Professor Paradox said. "Eventually, you drifted into a world… Flare's world to be exact."

Flare lightly gasped. "He landed in Destiny Islands?!"

"Indeed… in your backyard."

 _"Alright, I just need to grab the cheese." Sora said as he was grilling burgers and he walked inside. "Hey, what kind of cheese do you guys want?"_

 _"Swiss!" Flare called out._

 _"Just plain ol' American for me." Kairi said._

 _"Mom, you're boring!"_

 _"She's got a point." Sora teased._

 _"I'm not boring!" Kairi defended herself._

 _"Says the woman who wants American instead of Swiss."_

 _"Alright, alright, I'll take Swiss! You guys happy?!"_

 _"Very much so!" Flare laughed as Sora joined in on the laughter… while unknown to all of them, Flame Knight landed in the backyard, which awakened Hoopa from his nap as he was resting on a tree._

 _"Hmm?" Hoopa wondered as he flew down to examine Flame Knight. "Hmm, must be a friend of Kirby…"_

 _"Ugh… mmm…" Flame Knight groaned._

 _"I'll send him back to Dreamland." He said, using one of his rings and sending Flame Knight to Dreamland. "There we go!" Hoopa smiled and then sniffed something. "Ooo, burgers!" He grinned and flew off. "I'm hungry!"_

 _Sora laughed. "I made one for you too!"_

 _"Yay!"_

"Hoopa sent you to Dreamland, which Meta Knight discovered you on one of his daily walks and discovered you. When you woke up, you couldn't remember who you were and where you came from. From that day forth, Meta Knight trained you, and then Galacta Knight joined you until you've met Kirby and then you all took off to the Aquarion Evol world." Professor Paradox said as Flare's Keyblade disappeared.

"Wait… Hoopa knew Flame all along?" Flare asked as Hoopa came out of his Pokeball.

"To be fair, he looked lost and I assume he passed out from exhaustion. I just wanted to help him go home and be with his friends." Hoopa explained.

 **End BGM**

"How did I turn back into my real form?" Flame asked.

"When you realized that Flare was in real danger and was about to die at Hogwarts, your true love for her unlocked your angel form once again… but surprisingly, it didn't regain your memories… which sort of bothered me a little." Professor Paradox explained.

"That's so cool…" Flare grinned. "Flame, now you know who you are!" She smiled and then saw tears falling from his cheeks. "Flame?"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Thank you… for telling me for who I truly am…" He said, crying harder. "And thank you, Hoopa… for sending me to Dreamland… for it allowed me to meet my true love." He cried, looking at Flare.

"You're welcome!" Hoopa smiled.

Flare smiled as she gently brushed his tears away. "Flare…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm glad I have met you."

"I'm glad to met you too, Flame." Flare smiled, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, I know where this is headed…" Hoopa said as he went back into his pokeball.

"I'll leave you too alone." Professor Paradox said as he walked around.

"I love you, Flare." Flame said.

"I love you too." Flare smiled, as the two embraced while kissing each other.

 **End BGM**

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice chuckled as they stopped kissing to see Meta Knight, Galacta Knight and Worldwalker as the three were smiling at them… even though you couldn't see it behind the former two's masks.

"How long were you standing there?" Flame asked.

"Long enough." Worldwalker chuckled. "We overheard the story."

"We were actually coming over to give you some items when we overheard the story, so we stopped and listened." Meta Knight explained.

"So, what are the items?" Flame asked.

"First, the Master Sword." Meta Knight said as he gave it to him. "I kept this ever since the Amazing Mirror incident and I really didn't know what to do with it, so I decided to give this to you."

"This next item is pretty simple, really." Galacta Knight said, tossing him a mask. "You have your mask in your Star Warrior form, so I thought I'd recreate it for your human form… or Star Warrior Angel form." He explained.

"Thanks." Flame said.

"This next one is for Flare." Worldwalker said, giving her a Keyblade. "It's called Crux of Fate, basically Corrin's title." He said. "It boosts strength and magic up to the Didact's Will." He explained. "I intended this to be your Ultimate Keyblade."

"Cool." Flare said as she looked at it. The Keychain had Azura's Necklace, the handle is shaped like the Omega Yato as the blade has matched the Omega Yato Chainsaw teeth as the teeth are flames shaped top of the Omega Yato.

"The abilities to this is that it adds fire damage to every attack… oh, and you can transform into a dragon similar to Corrin, including his special attacks from Smash."

"WHAT?!" Flare and Flame yelled in surprise.

"You also gain the ability to when you critically hit someone, you triple the damage and your combos allow for one more hit in case if you miss an attack. Oh, and your running speed and attack speed have increased as well."

"…I'll…turn into a dragon?" Flare asked.

"Yep! Try it out." Worldwalker said as Flare closed her eyes and then her eyes glowed as she got bigger and turning into a dragon, roaring in the process. She was like Corrin in his dragon form, but was colored purple and red.

"Whoa!" Flame exclaimed in surprise.

"Worldwalker… you continue to amaze me." Meta Knight said as Worldwalker laughed.

"I like to outdo myself." He said as Flame looked at Flare.

"That…is so cool. My girl can turn into a dragon!" He said as Flare gently nuzzled Flame's neck before turning back to normal.

"You know…" Flare looked at the Keyblade. "All of this Fire Emblem stuff, with my new look, my appearance changing and my new Keyblade… I'm starting to become interested in Fire Emblem."

"So, what are you going to do?" Flame asked.

"I'm gonna go train with the Fire Emblem guys." She said and walked away.

"Wait for me!" Flame took off after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flash…_

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

"Am I really...a hero?" Flash wondered to himself as he was by himself, questioning his moralities as he started to think about the outcome for Fairy Tail. _I could've stopped it from being disbanded…_ He thought as there was a question that was bugging him. Was he still a hero? Or was he becoming as bad as the people he slayed? Memories from his past began flashing in his mind, mainly from his days as a pirate before joining this group, seemed to be what would answer his burning question.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _We cut to the inside of a bar in Tumbleweed, the Desert Rose. Flash is speaking with a peacock in white clothes and a billygoat in an orange shirt and black pants. Their names were Mark Clemens and Huck Sawyer, respectively._

 _Mark told Flash about Huck's sister, and how she was held for ransom. "The ransom's steep - ten thousand gold coins - but we saved it up. Can you go to the bank in Cooper's Roost and get it for us? Just hand 'em this note." The peacock handed Flash a note._

 _Later, we find Flash walking into the bank, waving hello in a friendly manner to the banker, a tan feathered chicken with a green visor._

 _"Hello, I'm here to make a withdrawal for a pair of people." Flash explained, handing the teller the note. He took it and read it over, fear visible on his face._

 _"Yes, well - here!" He literally threw a bag of ten thousand gold at Flash, causing the boy to be confused. "Yes, ten thousand gold coins! Take all you need, we don't want any trouble. Bye now!"_

 _"I wasn't…" Flash blinked in bewilderment. "Whatever. Have a nice day." He took the gold and went back to the Desert Rose._

 _Huck told Flash to head to a mine to find out where to bring the ransom, then we find him at the homestead of an old frog, a shotgun on his lap. When Flash explained the situation…_

 _"I've never heard of Mark Clemens, Huck Sawyer, or any long lost sisters. You're not the first to ask!" The old frog grumpily responded. "I think it's best you get out of these parts go to Marshall Dillon in Tumbleweed." He pointed the shotgun right in Flash's face. "Go NOW before I lose my patience!" Flash immediately got out of there, sailing back to Tumbleweed on a Bison Frigate, dubbed the Mighty Oak._

 _"Damn...and I thought I had issues." He lamented. Once he found Marshall Dillon, he found a revolver pointed at him._

 _"You there, stranger. You're the one that's been wreaking havoc across Cool Ranch. Now where are your friends Huck Sawyer and Mark Clemens?" Dillon interrogated._

 _"But I…" Flash quickly explained what has been going on._

 _"Young pirate, it seems they've been having you do their dirty work. Yep, you've been swindled." The marshall frowned. Flash immediately got pissed off._

 _"OH...they're gonna pay for this…" He growled._

 _"You'll have to settle this yourself. You're the one that's been took. They hide out at McGee Mine." Dillon told him._

 _"I'll be back." Flash grit his teeth, heading over there. He spied the two inside a fenced area, throwing the gate open. "YOU! AND YOU!"_

 _"You're a gullible lil' pirate, I do declare." Mark chuckled. "Huck an' I aren't givin' up peacefully. We're keeping the gold! We earned it fair and square!"_

 _"That's a load of Tauros shit and you know it!" Flash seethed, spying Banditoads with revolver spark throwers and salamanders with knives. He grabbed a steel driving hammer from his back and smashed the nearest foe in the head with it. Yes, Flash was roughed up, but he wasted no time destroying the tricksters' help._

 _"M-Mercy! Take the gold! We surrender!" Mark and Huck had fear in their eyes, and what did Flash do? He grabbed them by their necks, and hoisted them up in the air._

 _"Nobody gets away with tricking me." And then he snapped their necks, dropping their bodies as soon as the deed was done._

* * *

 _End flashback…_

"Yeah...that wasn't the best way to handle that, admittedly…" Flash grimaced. But then he thought about the times with the bison tribe. Now those were some good deeds he did.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _We find ourselves in the town of Santo Pollo outside of the church. Flash is talking with a chicken fellow known as Friar Cluck, holding some sort of spear, bison in origin._

 _"What's with the spear?" Flash wondered._

 _"A fierce bison warrior gave me his spear before he died. He told me to watch over it and find a peaceful place to bury his most prized possession." Friar Cluck explained, handing it to Flash. "Take it, and bury it on the Sacred Island in the Bison Village to settle the warrior's restless spirit."_

 _"Alright, I'm all for setting spirits at ease." Flash softly smiled. "Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside." He went to the docks and paid for a stagecoach ride to the Bison Village. He held the spear tightly, wondering what the wielder was like in battle. Possibly a formidable opponent._

 _He soon arrived at the village, where we went to where Friar Cluck told him. Flash wasted no time burying the spear, offering up a prayer once the deed was done. He went to the village elder, Raven Eyes. He was a bison person with a white and black feathered headdress._

 _"The spear belonged to Skyfire, a great warrior in my tribe, Wind Rider." Raven Eyes told Flash. Apparently, to the bison people, Flash is known as the Wind Rider. "By surrendering his spear to Mother Sky, you freed him to walk with the Spirits. Hoka he!"_

 _"Hoka he!" Flash cheered._

* * *

 _End flashback…_

That memory brought a smile to Flash's face. "Man, I loved those bison fellows…" He chuckled. "I mean, I do what I do to help people for the most part. At least, that's what I think." Flash then shrugged. "It feels good to help people, as that in itself is reward enough." He then clenched his fists in a good way. "Y'know, I think I'll keep doing what I do. I'm not cut out for something like Fairy Tail by a long shot, but hell. I'm close enough in my eyes to be considered a good guy."

"Flash?" A voice caught his attention as he saw Alicia walking up to him.

"Oh, hey…"

"What was that all about earlier?"

"I was just… bothered by all the chaos that went on, and it was bad enough when Fairy Tail was here. Does this happen all the time?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Alicia nodded. "It gets chaotic, but trust me, everyone's having a fun time being themselves."

"I don't think I'm cut out for this…" He sighed. "I came here to warn Nan about Alex, but now… I was dragged into… a circus full of clowns. No offense."

"None taken." She said. "Where are you going with this?"

"I…I just want… I just want a break from everything."

"What do you want to do?"

Flash rubbed his chin in thought. "I was thinking…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

There was a large commotion going on at the sparring arena that caught the attention of everyone, so the Future Kids, Flame and the Wielders went over to investigate. On the way there, they heard sounds of clashing blades as they hurried over and saw Isaac watching Hikari and Kirito.

"What's going on?" Reiji asked.

"Hikari is taking on Kirito in a sword fight. Apparently, she's been training under him and Worldwalker for a while now." Isaac replied.

"Wait… what?" Reiji wondered before realizing something. "Wait, this must be about that thing she was trying to figure out. She said she needed two swords to pull it off."

"Should we be worried?" Julia asked.

"Nah, she said she pulled it off in Azeroth before reuniting with her father." Reiji replied. "But, it's more of a desperation attack than anything as she has been working with her mother to perfect it."

Abigail said. "Let's see what they're up to." She suggested as they nodded and walked in into the arena where Worldwalker and Mokou were watching… although Mokou was having trouble keeping up with the speed and ferocity of the attacks of the two fighters they were pulling off.

"Geez, I can't even see their arms move!" Isaac exclaimed. "They're going so fast… remind me to never piss her off."

"Agreed." Nan nodded.

For a second, the fight broke off and everyone could see that the two of them looked tired, then Kirito staggered a bit.

"You're looking tired… you want to call it quits?" Hikari asked.

"Not yet… not until… I USE THIS!" Kirito yelled, taking the stance he used to initiate his signature technique, Starburst Stream.

"That move, huh? Good luck trying to hit me with it." She smirked.

"I've never seen anyone stand up to that move… is she crazy?!" Isaac asked in surprise.

"I have faith in her… judging by that look on her face, she knows what she's doing." Abigail said. "You can do it, Hikari!" She cheered her on.

Kirito rushed in and started his signature combo, only to discover that each hit was being blocked like it was nothing…and by the time he realized what was going on, Hikari hit him to the floor and Kirito had a sword to his throat.

"Alright, you win. I guess the student has surpassed the master." He said with a proud look on his face.

"thanks… but to be honest, I never went all out on you. I thought it might be unfair." Hikari explained.

"Dear, what's she talking about? Is this what she's been training with you for?" Worldwalker asked.

Mokou chuckled. "You're about to find out." She smirked.

"So, what were you hiding?" Kirito asked.

"Something I liked to call Phoenix Mode." Hikari said and to the onlookers, Hikari's sword double in length as it burst into flame and then wings made of fire appeared on her back, jumping into the air and started flapping, causing her to fly.

"SHE CAN FLY NOW?!" Everyone but Mokou yelled.

Worldwalker laughed. "Mokou, you know how to hold the best surprises! First, she doubles the length of her swords and she can now fly. Ah, fire manipulation at its finest. I'm guessing she can now unleash waves of fire with sword swings?" Worldwalker asked, proud of his daughter.

"Yep. That's an added benefit to it. She just perfected it yesterday." Mokou said.

"This should be helpful in the fight ahead, right?" Hikari asked Worldwalker. "Combine this with something Buru's been working on, we _should_ be unstoppable." Hikari said, landing and her wings disappeared.

"What's she been working on?" Worldwalker asked.

"She calls it Archon." She replied, as Worldwalker paled up.

"Did you just say Archon… one of the most powerful magic techniques ever known?!" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah… why?" Hikari asked.

"Should…we be worried?" Tristina asked.

"Well, considering the fact that Archons are powerful enough to affect the very fabric of reality? Yeah… I'm worried. I suppose with who her parents are, she's likely to be able to handle that much power."

"Have you seen one in person?" Isaac asked. "Knowing you, you've been to a lot of places in your life."

Worldwalker said when suddenly a large dark blue laser beam that cut through the arena and barely missing the occupants.

"What was that?!" Julia shrieked.

"That was Disintegrate, the most powerful form of laser attack in the known universe. Only usable by Archons." Worldwalker explained.

"We should go check on the training room then." Mokou said as they went off to the training room where Yukari and Buru were and they were greeted with an interesting sight. In the middle of the room, Buru was floating in midair but completely devoid of any identifying features as it looked like she had become part of the background of Yukari's gaps only retained the shape of her body in a dark blue color. The creepy thing of it was that the eyes from the gap were present on Buru and were moving around.

"Is that you, Buru?" Hikari asked.

"It is. The power I feel right now… it's as if I can take on the universe and come out on top." Buru said as her voice had a faint echo to it.

"My god… it's possible. I thought that couldn't be done without killing yourself in the process." Worldwalker said in amazement.

"Normally, that'd be the case, but I tweaked a few boundaries here and there stabilized the transformation." Yukari explained. "It can only last up to a minute before it stops, but during that time, my daughter will be as powerful as the gods… maybe even more so. The Archon form draws power from the very building blocks of creation Who ever came up with that spell was insane since no mortal body could ever handle that strain. Buru can… because of what she is and with my help."

Worldwalker "So… she won't lose herself in the power then?" Worldwalker asked.

"No, because as you can see, she's turning back to normal now. I suppose being the daughter of a Youkai and a God has a lot of benefits."

"Yeah… and now if you'll excuse me… I need a nap." Buru said as she passed out.

"Is she alright?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, she just needs to build up her reserves so she doesn't pass out afterwards. I'm taking her to a place so she can draw in excess magic to help accommodate this and build her reserves up." Yukari said as she picked her daughter up. "But I'm taking her to her room to rest."

"See you later, Yukari." Worldwalker said as she gaped away. "Well, this was an interesting half hour… I've got something that I've been working on… so see you later." He said as he walked away and everyone else went back to do their own things.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"It's quiet…a little too quiet." Nan said.

"Well, yeah… Fairy Tail's gone." Isaac told him.

"Not Fairy Tail…." Nan rubbed his chin in thought. "Usually, this would be the time when Alicia'd be tormenting me by now… and Monokuma butting in."

"Now that I think about it." Kai folded her arms. "Flash is missing too."

"Hey guys!" Colette walked over to them. "I know the reason why they're not here." She said as they looked at her. "They told me to give you this." She said as she handed them a note as they read it.

 _Dear everyone –_

 _We've decided to leave the Citadel for a while and go on a personal journey. Don't worry, we're not thinking badly of you, we just wanted to take a break and see other sites, you know? We'll be back whenever we want to make an epic comeback. Take care!_

 _Love, Flash and Alicia_

 _PS: We're also going to a show in the Hoenn region. The Mossdeep Star Show to be exact!_

"I gave them tickets to that." Colette smiled.

"So that explains in." Maria said.

"A part of me is screaming hallelujah because Alicia is leaving me alone for a while… but another part of me misses her for some reason." Nan said.

"We all do." Kai said. "Not the 'hallelujah' part though. That's all you."

"Gee, thanks…" Nan muttered.

"Hina? Hina!" Souji called out to her as the others turned around to see him looking worried. "HINA!"

"What's the problem?" Nan asked.

"I can't seem to find Hina, she just disappeared on me."

"It's not like she disappeared off the face of the universe, right?" Tristina asked.

"I don't know... i'm really worried about her." He said as Naruto and Sakura came by and heard the conversation.

"She could probably be invisible." Naruto said.

"...That doesn't make sense..." Sakura said.

"Mama mia! She probably was kidnapped!" Luigi feared the worst...like always as he heard the entire conversation… in fact, everyone was overhearing it.

"Don't look at me, I didn't touch her." Bowser said.

Ganondorf looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I've no interest in kidnapping a wielder."

"She's probably somewhere in the Citadel. Perhaps we should all go look for her." Kai suggested as they all nodded.

And so, they set off to find the missing Hina.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Hey, you in here?" Worldwalker asked, looking into the virtual training room.

"Hina? Are you in here?" Sakura asked, checking the female hot springs.

"She's not in here." Naruto said, in his sexy jutsu appearance.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!"

Sting came out from the pool. "She's not in shallow end."

Rogue came out of the deep end. "Or the deep end either!"

Ruby came up from the middle. "Not in the middle end!"

"What the hell is a middle end?" Sting and Rogue asked.

"I have no idea." Ruby shrugged, smiling innocently.

"Not in the Council of Light room." Lelouch said.

"She's not in the video game room." Kirito said.

"Or the other game room for that matter." Asuna spoke up.

"Not in the kitchen!" Peach said.

"Not in the dining room." Cobra said. "...Although, these three gave up on searching." He said, sweatdropping while Yuyuko, Kirby and Goku were chowing down.

"Not in the skateboard room." Alex called out.

"Hina?" Nan looked into the Nature Reserve. "...Nope, not here."

"She's not in the cargo bay." Samus said.

"Hina?" Minene looked into the dance room. "Not in here."

Yuki and Yuno looked into the dating room. "She's not in here!" Yuno said.

"Nothing in the TV room." Akise said.

Jellal came out of the gym. "She's not in the gym."

"Not in any of the rooms!" Daisy said.

"She's not in the lab, though I don't know why she would be in there." Plague Knight said.

"Not in the observation room." Rosalina said.

Marisa came out of the library. "Not in the library..."

"She's definitely not in the bathrooms!" Andy said.

"ANDY!" Mix yelled.

"What?"

"Not in the shooting gallery." Sinon said.

"Hina's not in the playground...unfortunately." Rose sighed. _I was thinking she'd come play with us..._

"Not in the computer room. I heard she was taking an interest in Team Fortress 2." Julia said.

"Not in the fishing hole..." Shrade said. "Then again, has she ever liked fishing?"

"She hates it." Maria said.

"Good to know."

"She's definitely not in the arcade." Felix said.

"Why was there an arcade game with ME in it? I'm curious." Sonic said.

"She's not in the medical room... thank goodness." Starlow pointed out.

"Not in the mechanical room." Winry said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HINA!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh, would you relax, she's fine." Deadpool said, reading a book as Genie and Kusco were also on the couch as well.

"Why aren't you three worried? Hina could be missing and seriously hurt!" Souji exclaimed.

"She's not. She's at the racing track testing out the Halo Warthog that she converted out of the virtual training room. Oh, and she also got the Mongoose and Scorpion in there too." Kusco said.

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "I am both impressed and surprised. How the hell did she do it?"

"Oh, it's simple. When you put your mind to it, it's really easy!" Deadpool grins.

"Really?" Worldwalker asked.

"Yeah, AAAAAND she had me help her as well. Gotta have some Deadpool magic in there somewhere, right?"

Worldwalker rolled his eyes. "Did she try to do it without you?"

"Of course! It got much easier when I happened to stroll on by. She was having some trouble and I just so happened to offer help!"

"She had my help too." Genie piped up.

"Me as well!" Kusco said.

"And according to my Deadpool senses, she's currently on Rainbow Road on that Warthog."

"Which Rainbow Road?" Nan asked.

"Mario Kart Wii."

"WHAT?! NO ONE LIKES THAT COURSE!" Isaac yelled. "IS SHE SUICIDAL?!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Hina..._

 **BGM: Rainbow Road (Mario Kart Wii)**

"OH YEEEAAAAAH!" Hina screamed, launching off of a ramp and doing a flip and landing on the wheels and kept on driving. "THIS IS SO AWESOOOOME!"

Souji peeked into the room and sighed with relief. "At least she's having fun."

Hina crossed the finish line and kept on going, picking up speed when she went down the ramp and launched off, landing and swerving to go with the curve. "Booyah!" She laughed as she looks like she's having the time of her life.

"And we were worried for nothing. That silly girl." Dante chuckled as they watched her being a maniac in the course.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"That's strange…" Rogue said.

"What is it?" Sting asked, drying off with a towel.

"Has anyone seen Frosch?" Rogue asked.

"Now that I think about it… I haven't seem him recently." Yukino said. "I recall seeing him coming back with us."

"But where is he?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere…" Orga said. "We just need to be patient and he'll come running back."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"I don't think he's coming back." Lector said.

"WHERE'S MY LITTLE BUDDY?!" Rogue yelled.

"Here we go again…" Sting sighed.

"Again?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, again." Rufus nodded.

"FROSCH! FROOOOOSCH!" Rogue yelled, quickly running off.

"Rogue, wait!" Sting called out to him as they quickly chased after him and then tackled him to the ground.

"You don't understand! My little buddy could be lost… scared… alone! I'm not trusting those savage beasts in the Nature Reserve!"

"They wouldn't hurt a fly!" Sting said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Rogue yelled. "MY LITTLE BUDDY COULD'VE BEEN STEPPED ON BY GODZILLA!"

"Calm down. We'll look for him." Yukino said.

"Right. He shouldn't be too far." Rogue said as they started looking for him… and the first area Rogue went into was the Skateboard park where they saw Alex doing sick tricks on her skateboard. "For all I know, he could be roadkill!"

"Seriously?" Sting asked. "I'm pretty sure that skateboard would stop if it would hit Frosch."

"No, he'd be roadkill!" Rogue said as he quickly ran in front of Alex who was already in mid-air. "STOP!" He yelled.

"ROGUE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sting yelled.

"WHOA!" Alex yelled as she tried to stop herself from hitting Rogue, but all it did was she collided into him.

"You idiot…" Sting facepalmed as they walked over to him.

"Ugh…ow…" Rogue groaned as his hand started to squeeze something. "…So squishy…" He said. "What is this?" He wondered as he then saw Alex's face blushing in embarrassment. "AAAAH!" He yelled as he kicked her off. "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GRABBING!"

"PERVERT!" Alex yelled, whacking him with her own skateboard as the others winced at this.

"That'll hurt in the morning…" Lector said.

"OW! I said I was sorry!" He said before grabbing Alex on the shoulders. "TELL ME, WHERE'S FROSCH?!"

"Frosch?" Alex asked.

"You know… green cat wearing a frog suit! Where is he?!" Rogue asked.

"I think I saw him going over to the fishing hole." Alex said, and then Rogue immediately took off.

"Rogue, wait!" Yukino exclaimed as they took off as Alex got back on her skateboard.

"Honestly…" She said, as she shuddered at the fact that Rogue accidentally gropped her. "Ugh… who gropes an innocent dead girl?!" She asked before resuming what she was doing.

* * *

 _At the fishing hole…_

"Frosch? FROSCH! Where are you?!" Rogue asked.

"I don't think he'd be here…" Rufus said.

"Well, if he was here… he might've gone swimming." Orga said.

"FROSCH CAN'T SWIM!" Rogue yelled as he looked into the water.

"He's right. For all we know, he could be somewhere else in the Citadel." Sting said. "Let's all just look for him in a calm, orderly-" He heard a splash as he looked to see Rogue already in the water. "OH COME ON, DUDE!"

 **BGM: Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64)**

 _Where is he?!_ Rogue thought as he desperately searched for him as something swam passed him as he turned around. _Frosch?_ He wondered but nothing was there.

The creature swam past him again as Rogue turned around to see nothing…but then he felt something on his back as he turned around… to see the giant Eel from Super Mario 64 as he nearly screamed in terror as he quickly swam back up to the surface with the eel chasing after him and then he launched out of the water.

 **End BGM**

"WHO PUTS A GIGANTIC EEL IN THE FISHING HOLE?!" Rogue yelled as they saw the eel emerging its head out of the water.

"WHAT DID THAT THING EAT?!" They all yelled.

"Please tell me he didn't eat my little buddy!" Rogue said.

"I don't think cat is on the menu, don't worry." Sting said.

"If you're looking for your little buddy, he went to the arcade." Cayenne said as he walked up to them…and then Rogue took off running as the others followed.

* * *

 _At the arcade…_

"Is that what I look like in 2D?" Ralph asked as he and Felix were playing their own game.

"Huh, that brings back memories." Felix said as they heard the 'Sugar Rush' theme song playing as they turned to see Vanellope racing.

"You know, it feels weird racing from behind a screen." Vanellope said.

"It seems weird looking at ourselves." Ralph admitted as they heard footsteps coming in as they looked at Sabertooth.

"Have any of you seen a little frog wearing a cat suit in here?" Sting asked.

"Not really." They said.

"We'll just have to keep looking." Yukino said as they kept walking and they then spotted Suguha playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Hey Suguha, have you seen Frosch?" Sting asked as she was still dancing.

"Yeah, I saw him. We played a round of Street Fighter together." She said, motioning over to the arcade game as they turned and saw Ed and Al playing against each other. "I went easy on him." She giggled.

"Where is he now?"

"I think he said he was going to go get something to eat." Suguha said, keeping up an incredibly high score.

"The dining room!" Rogue exclaimed as he took off…but then noticed everyone not following him. "Um, guys?"

"Just a second, she's killing it!" Sting said as Rogue walked back to them, but he was getting impatient by the second and then Suguha finished it off by doing a split at the end, completing it. "Nice!"

"Great, now let's go!" Rogue said as they took off.

"Man, I need to rest after that." Suguha said, grabbing a water out of the vending machine, then looking at Nan drinking out of a Gatorade bottle. "Hey, you look bothered."

"I'm not… I'm just been through a lot lately…" He said, drinking out of it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Suguha asked.

"…Don't tell Julia about this, alright?" He asked as he explained his nightmare he had recently… but adding in that he lost his arm in the dream, something he didn't tell Julia that night.

"You lost your arm… and you didn't tell your girl about it?"

"I don't want her to know… I know she's worried and she wants to help me… but… I don't want her to worry about something like that."

"Nan, you have to tell her eventually."

"I know… but I don't know when I should say it to her. Maybe when I'm good and ready but…I don't know."

"Nan…."

"Suguha… don't tell her, alright?"

"But-"

"Please…"

Suguha sighed. "Alright…"

"Thank you."

Unknown to them, Deadpool overheard this. _Well, good thing I decided to play Pac-Man._ He thought as he snuck off.

* * *

 _Back with Sabertooth…_

"WHERE IS HE?! TELL ME!" Rogue yelled, shaking Dark Pit violently. "WHERE'S MY LITTLE BUDDY?!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOOOOOW WHERE HE IIIIIIIIS?!" Dark Pit yelled, getting dizzy.

"Rogue! Snap out of it, man!" Sting yelled, pulling him away from the dizzy angel. "We'll find Frosch, don't worry about it!"

"If you're looking for Frosch, he's at the playground." Asuna walked up to them after finishing a slice of pizza.

"The playground!" Rogue exclaimed, quickly taking off.

"How is he still able to run after all that?" Rufus wondered as they went after him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Dark Pit groaned.

"Not around me you're not." Asuna said before walking away.

* * *

 _At the playground…_

"Rose…" Tohka knelt down next to her. "I'm incredibly sorry for what happened earlier…" She said. "I was only trying to protect Sarah and… and…"

Rose quickly hugged her. "It's okay, I still love you…"

Tohka's eyes widened before smiling. "Oh, Rose… you adorable little girl." She said, hugging her tightly.

"Group hug!" Penny cheered as she hugged them while Colette laughed.

"Oh Penny…" She chuckled as they saw Sabertooth running in.

"Where's Frosch, is he in here?!" Rogue asked.

"He went to the Nature reserve." Nepgear replied as Rogue took off.

"DON'T STEP ON HIM, GODZILLA!" Rogue yelled, taking off.

"Rogue, I seriously doubt he'd do that!" Sting said, going after him.

"RUBY! YOU ARE SUCH A CHILD!" Weiss yelled as they turned to see Ruby and Weiss arguing.

"What do you mean I'm a child, miss bossy pants?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BOSSY PANTS?!"

"I AM!"

"WHY YOU…" Weiss yelled as everyone stared at the two arguing.

"Does this normally happen with these two?" Ness asked.

"Pretty much." Tohka nodded.

Lucas sighed. "I miss Wendy…"

"So do we." Hotaru sighed.

* * *

 _At the Nature Reserve…_

"Oh. My. God." Rogue said.

"What, what is it?" Sting asked as he took a look and jawdropped as the rest of Sabertooth looked to see what was going on and jawdropped at the site.

What they saw before them was Flare and Flame playing with Frosch… and Flare was wearing an actual frog suit of all things. "WHERE DID SHE GET A FROG SUIT?!" They all yelled.

Rogue sighed. "Still, I'm glad he's alright." He said as they noticed Godzilla resting, looking quite smaller than normal (Thanks to Merlina).

"Has this happened before?" Minerva asked.

"You have no idea." Yukino replied.

* * *

 _Later…_

Ike landing on the ground next to Flare, having used his Aether skill. "That's how you do it." He said.

"Really, like that?" She asked as she closed her eyes, tossing her Keyblade up in the air, jumping up in the air. "AETHER!" She yelled, landing on the ground like Ike… but didn't have quite the shockwave like Ike had.

"Impressive." Roy grinned. "She picked that up quick."

"Hmm…" Ike rubbed his chin. "I feel like it needs some adjustment to that."

"Until then, I think I'll teach her Flare Blade." Roy said.

"You sure she can learn that? It seems like something only you are able to use." Corrin pointed out.

"Worth a shot."

While Flare was was training with Ike, Roy, and Corrin, Marth and Lucina had just finished having a friendly spar.

"You're quite skilled with the blade, Lucina." Marth commented.

"Thank you, Lord Marth. I couldn't have done it if it weren't for my father's teachings." Lucina said. It was not everyday that one could meet their own ancestor, and one who was claimed as a hero in their time.

"I'm sure he was a great man to raise someone such as yourself." Marth said.

"Yes." Lucina mood had turned sad for a moment. "He was."

Marth had caught notice of this. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing." Lucina answered.

"That tear running down your cheek says otherwise." Marth said.

Lucina sighed in defeat and wiped the tear away. "It's just that... my father had died when I was young... and my life wasn't so happy either as I had been defending my home."

"Oh... I'm sorry for what happened."

"It's okay." She assured. "I had managed to prevail in the end. And I even had a chance to meet my parents one last time, even if they were from a different reality."

"Different reality?" Flare asked, having overheard their conversation along with Roy, Ike, and Corrin. "Didn't you go back in time to the past?"

"No, my parents, Chrom and Robin, came to my world to aid me."

"Wait, Robin?"

"Yes, Robin is the name of my mother."

"But Robin is a-" Flare paused, remembering that Robin can be a boy or a girl.

"Perhaps we can talk about this some other time." Roy said.

"Yeah." Corrin said.

"Anyway, let's continue." Ike suggested… only to have the alarm go off as everyone ran over to see what it was as E. Gadd checked on it.

"It's someone named… Deckard Shaw from this world called Fast and Furious." He said, showing a picture of him.

"FAST AND FURIOUS?!" The Wielders, Worldwalker, the Akira twins, Deadpool and Professor Jacob yelled in surprise.

"And it's the current one too!" Deadpool exclaimed. "Nice!"

"Deckard Shaw?" Rei wondered. "The guy's a mercenary, last I've heard."

"Anyone going? I have this feeling team RWBY is wanting to go with you all the time now." E. Gadd asked.

"You bet!" Ruby grinned as Weiss and Blake nodded.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"We'll go!" Sabertooth called out.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed, saying he'll go.

"I'll go too." Dedede said.

"Me too." Escargoon said.

"I will go as well." Meta Knight said.

"My brother and I will go!" Tiff said, high fiving Tuff.

"We'll go!" Nepgear exclaimed as the CPU Candidates nodded.

"I will go." Sailor Uranus said.

"Same." Sailor Neptune said.

"Count me in." Colette said.

"I haven't been to any worlds since Gensokyo. I will go." Snake said.

"I might as well go out." Eggman said.

"Heh, we'll go!" Sonic said as Tails and Knuckles nodded.

"We will go too." Shadow said as Rogue and Omega got ready.

"Team Chaotix at your service!" Vector called out.

"If Sonic's going, I'm going!" Amy exclaimed.

"We'll go too." Cream said as Big nodded.

Blaze looked at Silver. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure. Haven't been out for a while." Silver nodded.

"This might excite the Mario characters… it's basically a racing world." Worldwalker said.

"Someone get our karts to that world, stat!" Bowser ordered.

"Sweet! I get to drive again!" Captain Toad said, taking off his exploring equipment. "These will definitely get in the way as I drive!"

"I will join you." General Guy said.

"You guys have fun." Kamek said, watching the portal opening.

"GET IN THERE, YOU!" Marisa yelled, kicking him into the portal.

"Nice kick." Dante said as Marisa chuckled.

"Racing… as in… vehicles?!" Sting asked as he and Rogue paled up.

"Where's Wendy when you need her?" Rogue asked.

"Come on, let's go." Orga said, pushing them in as everyone went in as Nan took a deep breath and walked into the portal.

"Nan, wait… I need to tell you something!" Julia said, but he was long gone. "Why didn't you tell me about that earlier?" She asked herself before going in after him.

"Tell _what_ earlier?" Kirito asked as Suguha slightly tensed up.

 _Who eavesdropped on us?!_ She wondered as they all looked up at the screen to watch them.

* * *

 **Fast and Furious 7 coming on in!**


	118. The Crew and Galactic Heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Time To Say Goodbye (RWBY)**

 _There's a point where it tips_

The opening begins with an aerial view of Los Angeles

 _There's a point where it breaks_

It then shows a scene in the city where it shows Dominic and Deckard Shaw driving towards each other while a few of the heroes watch.

 _There's a point where where it bends_

It then shows another scene of Brian jumping off of a bus and grabbing Letty's car while Dragon Flare, Flame and Buru flew to safety. Flare then transforms back to her human self.

 _And a point we just can't take_

It then shows a humongous explosion that took out a house as everyone looks at it in surprise.

 _Anymore_

Next is a brief scene of the Keyblade girls with their Keyblades out, looking at their opponents.

 _There's a line that we'll cross_

It then shows Sting and Rogue looking sick as Lector and Frosch are trying to make them snap out of it.

 _And there's no return_

It then shows Brian getting in his car, waving at everyone and driving off, never to been seen again.

 _There's a time and a place_

It then shows a scene where Captain Falcon and Yang Xiao Long make their appearance by punching the ground and creating a shockwave.

 _No bridges left to burn_

It then shows the Keyblade Girls's opponents, their CPU selves who glare and scowl at them

 _Anymore_

The two sides quickly charge straight for each other, ready to end it all.

 _We can't just wait with lives at stake_

It then shows a scene where Rose and Maria Jr. are in their CPU forms, ready to fight.

 _Until they think we're ready_

It shows the Rust Bucket 3 and inside, it shows Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Grandpa Max.

 _Our enemies are gathering_

It then shows Mephiles and his own team walking forward with nasty looks of determination.

 _The storm is growing deadly_

It then shows a bounty hunter attempting to kill Flare, but another Bounty Hunter stops him... and this one had a Diamondheaded shaped head.

 _Now its time to say goodbye_

It then shows the fight with the Keyblade Girls fighting their CPU selves, and it looks like the girls are gaining the upper hand.

 _To the things we loved_

It then has a quick scene of where Hina is crying on a couch, her hand covering her eye.

 _And the innocence of youth_

It then has a scene of Nan looking at his arm, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _How the time seemed to fly_

It then has them back-to-back, both of them looking depressed and Souji and Julia are there, worried about them.

 _From our carefree lives_

They then turn to see someone approaching them as they look to see that it's their parents.

 _And the solitude and peace we always knew_

The opening ends with the Meta charging forward against a very familiar Spartan. The Spartan had a Gravity Hammer out while Meta had the Spartan Warrior Keyblade out and they swung their weapons. It then showed Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness before it faded to black.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In London…_

"They say if you want to glimpse the future, just look behind you. I used to think that was bollocks. But now I realize, you can't outrun the past." A man by the name of Deckard Shaw said as he turned around from the window to look at his brother, Owen Shaw, lying on a hospital bed, comatose.

Deckard walked to him. "When we were kids, you'd start fights with the toughest bastards in the yard. But I was the one who had to step in and finish them. You'd steal from the corner shop, but it was me who'd brave the old man's belt. I'd hoped you'd outgrown it, that playing the gangster made you harder, smarter, better… but deep down, I guess I always knew you'd end up like this, despite everything I did teach you."

He reached down for something. "Still, you're my flesh and blood. So you remain my cross to bear." He said, giving him his Cross necklace before putting his submachine gun on his lap. "Rest now, little brother, while I settle you one last score… and I've also been hired by this Legion to destroy these Heroes of Light."

He chuckled. "They've got another thing coming if they plan on defeating me in this world." He said, putting his sunglasses on and looking at two cowering nurses. "You take care of my brother. If anything happens to him, I'll come by looking for you." He said as he walked out of the hospital, looking at the mess he made before he got in his sports car and drove off.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Los Angeles, in a graveyard…_

A sports car rolled up behind another car and a man by the name of Dominic Toretto came out of the car and walked to a grave with a woman named Letty Ortiz who was in front of it. Unaware of the two, Nan, Julia, Flare, Flame, Blake, Sting, Rogue, their exceeds, Meta Knight, Team Shadow, Silver, Blaze and the Mario Bros were right behind them.

"Ugh…did it have to be a graveyard…?" Nan asked.

"Still bothered by it?" Flare asked.

"Yes, I'm still bothered by it." He nodded. "I was also still bothered that was I buried alive." He sighed as Blake looked at him in surprise as the others explained to the ones who didn't know what happened.

"That actually makes sense." Blake said.

"And to think…all of this happened because Jacob wanted to split us into three groups to find Dom, Brian and Hobbs…" Nan muttered. "Lucky bastards get to meet Dwayne Johnson first…" He sighed.

"Well, let's go meet Vin Die-er… Dominic." Flare said.

"You guys go ahead… I'm just gonna remain here." Nan told them, as he was on his Excalibur machine, but then Julia offered her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you." She smiled as Nan looked at the hand before he got off. He took her hand, not letting go as they walked over together.

 _Poor guy…_ Blake thought.

"Mama mia…" Luigi paled up as they were walking towards the two, as Mario patted his shoulder.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"The first time I saw this, I thought it was kind of funny… I guess the joke's on me." Letty said as Dominic said nothing as he gripped a sledgehammer and walked towards it, getting ready to destroy it. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to do something that I should've done a long time ago." He said as he raised the sledgehammer, ready to destroy the gravestone.

"Stop!" Letty stopped him. "Look at it." She ordered, as her death date said May 30th, 2009. "That's the date I lost my memory, that's the date that Letty died and I was born."

"No, you never died."

"Look at me. Every time you look at me, you see fifteen years of memories, every beautiful moment we've had. I can't give that to you… I've got nothing!"

"You've got me."

"Only a piece of me. I have to find myself for me." She said, kissing him. "Goodbye, Dom." She said and walked away from him, unaware of the others who listened to the entire thing.

Dominic sighed as he looked at the gravestone before feeling a presence. "You can come out now." He requested as he turned around to see the group. "Who are you?" He asked, thankfully in a none threatening voice as they introduced themselves. "Nice to meet you." He said and looked at Nan. "Not a fan of graveyards?"

"I guess you can say that." Nan said as Julia still held his hand, looking at him in worry…but another part of her is hurt for something that Nan didn't tell her about as they all looked at the gravestone.

"So, was that her?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah, it was." Dominic nodded.

"I'm not sure if I should say 'sorry for your loss' or not…" Silver muttered.

"Poor girl, I wonder what she's going through." Flame said, holding Flare's hand.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With group two…_

Group two consisted of Isaac, Tristina, Yukino, Iris, Shotaro, Tohka, Jacob, Cuties of Light, Penny, Colette, CPU Candidates, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Team Rose, Team Sonic, Captain Toad, General Guy and Kamek. They noticed a certain guy revving up the engine in a mini-van and flooring it… only to move a few feet before stopping.

"What was that all about?" Yukino wondered.

"I have no idea." Sonic said.

"Kamek, how are you holding up?" Captain Toad asked, as he was in his more casual outfit.

"Oh, just fine…" He lied. "Man, that woman's got a kick on her." He said, rubbing his back while unaware of anyone else, Isaac, Tristina, Shotaro, Tohka, and Jacob were looking at the man, known as Brian O'Conner who's talking to his wife, and they looked incredibly sad and none of them noticed… until Rose looked up.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, catching the attention of the others.

"I'm just…reminded of something sad." Isaac sighed as Tristina hugged him as Brian noticed them as he pulled up near them and got out of the car.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were looking at me." He said. "You're not planning on taking me out, right?"

"Oh no no no no, we're not." Jacob said. "We come in peace."

"Okay, good." Brian smiled, relaxing a little. "Who are you guys?" He asked as they introduced themselves. "Interesting names, I'm Bria-…" He saw something and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What is it?" Nepgear asked.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but shouldn't they be extinct?" He asked, as they looked behind them to see Dragon Rex walking up to them.

"I came to help you!" Dragon Rex said.

"Dragon Rex!" Rose squealed as she, Maria Jr, Horus, Light, Tiff, Tuff and the CPU Candidates hugged her.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"A talking dinosaur…?" Brian blinked before scratching his head. "I think I've been in the sun too much…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with group three…_

"You seem to be bothered by something." A woman by the name of Elena said.

"No, not really." The man known as Luke Hobbs replied to her as he stamped a suspect's picture.

"Yes, you do."

"Nope, after my last arrest, I feel like I can do anything, like stamping suspect's pictures." He said with a straight face.

"You're a terrible liar." Elena teased as Hobbs chuckled. "Well, see you later… don't stay too late."

"I'll stay here for a long time, woman!" Hobbs teased her back.

"I had a feeling you might say that." She said as she walked away as Hobbs watched her leave… and when she got to her SUV, Hobbs stopped her. "Hmm?" She turned around to look at him as he gave her a package of sorts.

"A letter of recommendation." He said.

"Thanks." She said as she took it and drove off and then Hobbs started walking back before he stopped.

"And you are?" He asked, turning around to the rest of the Heroes.

"Friends." Worldwalker said, trying his hardest not to freak out while Kai, Hina, and Maria were this close to screaming until Bowser and Dedede had to slap them upside the head to have them snap out of it as they introduced themselves. "We're looking for someone."

"Let me help you find who you're looking for." Hobbs requested as they nodded. "Let me just grab something from my office."

"We'll come with you." Worldwalker said as he, Bowser, Team Chaotix, Orga, Rufus and Snake offered to come with him.

"Alright. Are the rest of you fine staying out here?" Hobbs asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Hina nodded.

"Alright, let's go." Hobbs said as they walked inside and upstairs…where they found a certain someone hacking Hobbs' computer as they walked over to his office, clearing his throat in the process.

"Just a minute." Deckard told him, well aware that Hobbs wasn't alone.

"Hobbs…" Espio pulled out a kunai. "This is the guy that we're looking for."

"You don't say…" Hobbs mused as he reached for his gun, but realized it's in his coat pocket… in the same room that Deckward was in. "Look, buddy… I'm the last person on earth you want to be hacking their computer."

"Hmph… I'm not hacking. I'm just getting information on the ones responsible for what happened to my brother." He said, reaching for the computer drive.

"They didn't do it… I did." Hobbs told him, clenching his fists. "You're dancing with the devil, boy… you're under arrest."

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Deckard chuckled, slowly getting up. "Elena was right… you _are_ a terrible liar." He said, putting it in his pocket. "And you made the biggest mistake of your lives for coming to this world, Heroes." He said as he turned around and started punching Hobbs but he quickly punched back until he grabbed him and flipped him over on a glass table.

Deckard got back up as he quickly avoided Bowser's flames, Worldwalker's and Team Chaotix's attacks, and then dodging the Lightning God Slayer's and Rufus's magic attacks as well as Deckard managed to knock them all back and knocked Hobbs to the ground.

Snake ran over and kicked him, but Deckard grabbed him by the foot and flipped him over, but Snake caught himself with his hands and punched him repeatedly as Deckard countered with punches and kicks as well. "You're pretty good for a soldier." Deckard smirked.

"Hmph, there's more to that than you know!" Snake said, pulling out his pistol and shooting him, but Deckard managed to avoid that as he sweep kicked him to the ground… but then Snake was replaced by Bowser as he was forced to run from his fire breath and then Hobbs grabbed a spare pistol underneath a table and shot him, but he took cover while the others took cover as well and then they heard more shots fired as they saw Elena coming to help, and joining her was Abigail, Hikari, Buru and Alex.

Alex slammed her fist on the ground, as an ice pillar came up from underneath Shaw, forcing him to get out of there and hid somewhere else while avoiding a missile from Abigail. _Alright, let's see if you like this._ Shaw thought, pulling out an explosive and throwing it to the side.

Snake was the first to notice this. "Bomb!" He called out.

"Shit, move!" Worldwalker yelled as they pushed the girls out of the window as everyone else escaped through the window too…and then there was a large explosion right behind them.

 **End BGM**

"Mama mia!" Peach exclaimed as they ran over to their side. "Are you guys alright?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine…" Alex said, rubbing her neck as Bowser got up, shaking the glass off of his shell. "Wait, did you just say mama mia?"

"Someone has to with Mario not with us." Peach said sheepishly.

"...Mario is rubbing off on you, is he?" Alex asked.

"I guess he is." Peach replied.

"I don't think Hobbs is fine though." Kai said as they saw Hobbs who had taken most of the blow as he landed on Elena's car while Elena was on top of him.

Inside, Deckard had taken cover from the explosion as he walked through the remains of the office and saw something on the monitor, as he smirked at this.

Han Seoul-Oh… and he was in Tokyo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Two mysterious figures were on a rooftop, seeing the whole thing as they communicated in their own strange language before taking off.

* * *

 _The next day…_

"How's he holding up?" Isaac asked after the two groups reunited, looking at Nan.

"He's…somewhat back to his old self." Julia said. "We had to find Dom in a cemetery."

"Oh…" Isaac looked at him. "Yeah, that's understandable." He said as Rose hugged Nan while the others were talking with Brian and his little son while Dominic came out with Brian's wife, Mira.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Brian's wife, Mira." Dominic introduced her as they introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you." Mira smiled as he looked at Brian and then sighed.

"Give him time, he'll get used to living the domestic life." Dominic told him.

"I know… I talked with him last night and he told me that he doesn't miss the girls or the cars… he misses the bullets." She told him.

"Oh…" Dominic put his hand on her shoulder. "Like I said, give him time… he'll get used to it."

"Dom, I haven't told him this… but I'm having another baby."

Dominic's eyes widened. "And he didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, I think he should tell you anyway." He said, as Julia overheard this as she looked at Nan talking with Isaac.

 _Nan…_ She thought as she walked over to him while at the same time, Dom got a phone call.

"Just a second." He said as he walked away. "Hello?"

"Dominc Toretto." It was Deckard's voice. "You don't know me. You're about to."

Dom looked at the phone as he saw that it was coming from Tokyo as he looked at the package on the front porch, as his eyes widened. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as he pushed Mira down and then there was a humongous explosion that took out the house in the process while knocking the wind out of everyone.

"Mmm…agh…" Isaac groaned as he saw Rose getting up. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Rose said as Isaac quickly hugged her and Tristina while Nan and Julia hugged each other, the twin Dragon Slayers hugging their Exceeds, the Mario Bros hugging each other and everyone else was checking on each other while Dominic got up and looked at Brian hugging his wife and child, wondering what in the world just happened.

* * *

 _Later, at the hospital…_

"Broken collarbone and a broken arm… it did a number on him." Elena explained as they were walking to Hobbs' room. "He just woke up this morning and the first words he said to me was 'Get me Dom'." She explained as they walked into the room and seeing Hobbs and then Shotaro and Tohka slapped Isaac, Nan, Tristina and Julia upside the head since they saw them about to explode at any second.

"Took you long enough." Kai said as they saw the others in the room too.

"You risk life and limb to save the world and what do they give you? Jell-O and a bad 70's TV show." Dom said as they looked at the TV.

"Yeesh, I liked Hulk when he was bigger…" Deadpool said.

Hobbs chuckled. "You know, it's got its perks, Sponge baths aren't all that bad."

"Dad!" A voice piped up as they saw a little girl sitting in a chair.

"I'm sorry, baby…"

"Dad…?" Dom asked in surprise.

"Honey, I'd like to introduce you to someone. He's…an old friend." Hobbs smiled as the girl, known as Samantha, walked to Dominic.

"Dominic Toretto, right? My dad said: He kicked your ass once." She said while the Wielders had to hold in their laughter at that.

"Young lady, watch your mouth." Hobbs lightly scolded.

"Your dad's on heavy pain meds, I can understand that his memories a bit hazy."

"I seriously doubt it."

"Alright, Samantha, that's enough. I want you to go get something to eat with Elena while the rest of us talk." Hobbs told her.

"Alright." She smiled as the two walked away as Hobbs looked at the rest of the heroes.

"You must be the other heroes that came to this world." Hobbs said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Isaac asked.

"Let's see, big gigantic turtles, men with super powers, talking crocodiles, bees and chameleons that don't usually talk."

"They don't?!" Charmy asked. "I'm surprised."

"Another thing is that hedgehogs don't talk either." Dom said. "And the fact that you brought a supposedly extinct dinosaur with you. Not to mention you've brought an angel with you." He said, referring to Iris.

 _Demigoddess actually._ Iris thought.

"Well, color me surprised… I thought that was a normal thing." Sonic said as Shadow and Silver nodded as Dom then looked at Hobbs.

"Who did this?" He asked.

"You remember Owen Shaw, the man we tore down half of London to find? Well, this is his big bad brother." He said, showing him Deckard Shaw while the ones who knew about what was going on explained to the others about what happened in the past involving Owen Shaw.

"Deckard Shaw." Dom muttered quietly.

"He's a British Special Forces assassin that no government agent wanted, in a way."

"Black Ops boys?"

"Worse. They've created a monster. They saw him as a necessary evil… until eventually, they felt that he was _unnecessary._ They felt that he knew too much so they sent in twenty elite operatives to retire him."

"And they missed."

"That was six years ago and Shaw's been a ghost ever since."

"Until now…" Dom knelt down on Hobbs' bed. "How do we find him?"

"The official answer is: You don't."

"He killed Han. He almost killed my family… he almost killed _them_." He said, referring to the heroes.

"He also tried to put me and a few of their friends in body bags too. Which is why when I get out, I'm gonna put the hurt on him so bad, he's gonna wish his mother kept her legs closed. But until then, my official answer to you is to stand down."

"Now you know that I can't do that."

"Which is why now that I give you my brother-to-brother answer. You do whatever it is you gotta do… and when you find that son of a bitch, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Don't miss."

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"So, how are we going to get to Tokyo? It's gonna take us forever to get there." Orga pointed out.

"Leave that to me." A voice said through their ear pieces and a gap opened up as Dom looked at it in surprise while several onlookers looked at it too.

"Yukari, thanks." Worldwalker said as Dom peeked his head in to see Tokyo.

"I'll be damned…" He said as he pulled back. "You go on ahead, I've got a phone call to make." He requested as they walked into the gap as he called someone. Mira.

Mira, who was at a Dominican Republic hideout, answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mira, it's me."

"Dom, thank goodness. Please tell me you're going to get rid of the guy."

"Don't worry, we'll handle this."

"Dom, I want you to take Brian with you for one last adventure with you."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, if I did, he'd stay here and make sure I'm safe. Right now, he's in full FBI mode."

"I'll bring him back, don't worry." He said. "I'll bring him home safe… I just have to go to Tokyo to get something, I'll be back soon."

"What are you going to do in Tokyo?" She asked.

"I'm going to bring Han home." He replied as he hung up and walked into the gap as it closed behind him.

* * *

 _At a racing car show… (At least, that's what I think it is…)_

"Sean, someone wants to talk to you… actually, a lot of people want to talk to you, but I think it's just one guy."

"Hmph, what does this person want?"

"He says he knew Han."

* * *

 _One race later…_

"He said he was fast but not super fast." Sean said, talking with Dom while the others were checking out the rides.

"Who said American Musclers can't drift?" Dom asked as they both chuckled.

"He left something before he was killed." He pulled something out of a bag and it was a picture of a woman.

"Giselle." Dom quietly said as he put the picture away.

"He also had this." He said, pulling out a Cross necklace and gave it to him. "I don't know what this is about, but what are you going to do after you find Han's killer?"

"…Words haven't been invented yet."

* * *

 _Later, after heading back to America…_

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We're being hunted." A man by the name of Taj Parker said, and joining Brian was Roman Pierce as everyone else was silent, but joining them was Reiji, Icarus and Alex, watching Dom place the picture on Han's picture.

"We came here to stop him." Alex said.

"Well, welcome to our world." Roman said. "How do you plan on stopping him?"

"We'll find a way… we always do." Reiji told him.

"I just noticed something." Brian said. "Where's Nan?"

"He gets…iffy in cemeteries and funerals." Alex said and explained why to them as the three of them looked at her in surprise.

"You're dead?" The three of them asked.

"Relax, I'm not a zombie." Alex quietly laughed as the three of them sighed in relief while Dominic noticed something in the distance… a certain car.

"I don't blame Nan for being iffy. If I was buried alive, I'd be iffy about it too." Brian said.

"Especially the death of a loved one." Roman said. "…Just promise something. After this, no more funerals."

"There's going to be one more." Brian said. " _His_." He said, referring to Deckard's as they watched Dominic walking away in a hurry.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Nan sighed, looking at the sky while leaning on his motorbike. "Feeling alright?" Julia asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "It's funny… I never really minded going to cemeteries when I was younger. In fact, I used to tease my parents for crying whenever we go there. I didn't fully understand why we went there… and now, every time I go in a cemetery, I just… I just feel incredibly sad."

Julia hugged him. "Nan… there's something I've been meaning to tell you before we came to this world."

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you-" Suddenly, Deckard's car burst out of the entrance of the cemetery and quickly drove off. Dominic went after him… and joining them was Flare in her dragon form with Minerva and Reiji riding on top of her as Flame, Hikari, Buru, Icarus and Meta Knight flew with her.

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hold that thought, Julia." He said, hopping on Excalibur. "We're catching a mercenary." He said as Julia nodded, hopping on behind him as she put her helmet on and Nan drove off with Julia holding on to him as they chased after him as Deckard looked behind his mirror.

"Hmph, so a Wielder can turn into a dragon, huh?" He smirked. "This got more interesting." He said as they continued to chase him until they got into a tunnel and then they all saw Deckard in front of them.

 **End BGM**

Dominic looked out the window and looked at the rest. "Stay there. I'll deal with him." He requested as they nodded while Flare turned back into herself while Dominic and Deckard glared at each other through their window shields, before they immediately floored it, none of them showing any signs of stopping.

"Are they nuts?!" Flame asked.

"A big game of chicken." Nan said.

"Dom! Move!" Minerva shouted…but unfortunately, the two collided into each other, wrecking their cars in the process.

"It seems he wasn't taking no for an answer." Reiji sweatdropped as they walked over to him as Dominic and Deckard got out.

"You've messed with my family." Deckard said.

"That's what we said to your brother." Dom told him.

"I plan on avenging him." Deckard said, looking at some of the heroes that were approaching the two.

"No, we'll be taking you out." Dominic said as they all got ready to fight while gripping his sledgehammer, but Deckard pulled out a gun.

"You thought this was going to be a street fight?" He asked, only to be suddenly shot at by some Covert Ops that suddenly appeared, forcing him to take off.

"Where did they come from?" Flame asked.

"Hands in the air, don't move!" They ordered.

"Seriously? We didn't do anything wrong." Icarus said.

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AI-" Dominic grabbed a hold of him and they quickly held a gun to his face.

"Don't move or _he's_ going to get it!" He threatened.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy there!" A voice called out as they turned to see a man walking towards them. "No need to take out my men. In fact, we're on the same side."

"Funny considering these guys are pointing guns at us." Buru said.

"We all share the same enemy at the moment." He said. "We had our eyes on him when he was in London, and you and your family were caught in the crossfire and now he's after you… not to mention that he's after the Heroes of Light as well."

"How do you know about us?" Nan asked.

"Classified information."

"Who are you?" Dominic demanded.

"I'm no one, just a nobody." He replied. "Call me Mr. Nobody."

"That was quite an entrance for a nobody."

Mr. Nobody chuckled. "Indeed. Now, come with us. We've got a lot of work to do." He said as everyone looked at each other before taking off with him.

* * *

 _In El Segundo, California…_

"This is an interesting place." Flame said as they were walking around until they got to several barrels full of alcohol and then Mr. Nobody poured a glass.

"Ale, want some?" He asked, offering it to Dominic.

"I'm more of a Corona kind of guy." Dominic said, and then Mr. Nobody placed a bucket of Corona on the table.

"Do you guys want some?" He asked the others.

"No, we're good." Nan replied. _Not to mention most of us are underage…_

"Suit yourselves." He said as he took them up to his office where they saw several monitors. "Deckard Shaw is quite the interesting man. He's mostly a shadow so it's gonna be hard to get rid of him… but do you know how to defeat a shadow? You shine a little light on it."

"Where are you going with this?" Reiji asked.

Mr. Nobody chuckled. "I'd like to introduce to you… the God's Eye." He said, pointing to the monitors. "It tracks down anything with a monitor and it tracks your movement wherever you go!" He said.

"So you brought us over for a monitor device?" Dom asked.

"On steroids!" He added. "It took us over a decade to find a terrorist, but with God's Eye, we can find anyone with a press of a button. We can find Shaw."

"We're listening… what's the catch?" Dominic asked.

Mr. Nobody chuckled. "You see, there's another terrorist by the name of Mose Jakande who has kidnapped this hacker named Ramsey. If you save Ramsey from this guy, then the God's Eye is yours… because Ramsey has it. If you get the God's Eye from Ramsey, then you get Shaw."

"Alright, but I'm doing this my way. I'm not doing this without my crew."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He said. "We took the liberty of gathering your crew and the other heroes."

As soon as he said that, the garage door opened up and several SUVs came driving in and revealing everyone else… while Bowser and Dedede dragged out two unconscious Dragon Slayers.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Okay, so Jakande, Ramsey and the God's Eye are almost at the Caucasus Mountains, so if we go there, we might have a chance at retrieving Ramsey." A soldier said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Bowser asked.

"It's simple." Roman said. "We fly there." He suggested. "We can easily drop in on them."

"Okay, but how are you going to get on _this_ road?" The soldier asked, pointing to the mountain. "The Caucasus Mountains are difficult to drive on, and there's this base that's heavily guarded. You won't be able to get there, it's impossible."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Jacob said. "We'll find a way to stop them."

"Yeah, and besides… who said anything about driving?" Sonic smirked. "I can run in and grab Ramsey before they can even blink." He cockily said.

"Sonic, they have guns…" Roman said.

"True, but they've never caught me before since I'm the fastest thing alive." He said as he demonstrated by running all over the place and then stopping. "See?"

"I like this hedgehog. I say we go with that." Taj said.

"And miss out on all the fun? Out of the question!" Deadpool protested.

"He's right. Where's the fun in all of that?' Dominic asked.

"You guys are no fun, you know that?" Sonic asked in annoyance.

"I have a question." Brian said. "We need a plane… but who are we going to fit all of us into a plane, especially with everyone having their own ride?"

"Allow me." Meta Knight said as they all heard roaring in the distance. They walked outside and saw the Halberd coming in for a landing.

"Okay, that'll work." Brian said.

"Why does it have your face on the front?" Roman asked.

"I have my reasons."

"He has an ego." Dedede teased.

"I do not."

"Question, who's flying the Halberd?" Tristina asked.

"Heavy Lobster." He replied as the Halberd landed and the engines died, and then the next thing they know, Heavy Lobster landed on the ground and looked at them.

 **BGM: Last of the Brave (Halo 3)**

"Whoa, he looks so much more epic looking in person!" Alex exclaimed in amazement.

"He sure does." Nan nodded.

Mr. Nobody whistled. "Now _that_ is a plane." He said. "Oh, and Dom… your crew is all here now." He said as they turned to see Letty walking up to them as Dom walked over to her.

"I saw the house… it scared the shit out of me…" She said as Dom looked at her with a sympathetic look as she saw the cross necklace that he's wearing. "Where did you get that?"

"Found this in Han's car. Deckard sent this as a message… and I plan on doing the same."

Letty nodded. "Alright."

"Let's do this." Brian said.

"Free free to use the cars." Mr. Nobody said as they looked at the cars before them and Dominic looked at the rides, then looked at the karts that the Mario crew had.

"Hmm…" He rubbed his chin in thought. "I think it's time to upgrade these things."

When Rose and Nepgear heard the word 'upgrade' their eyes lit up. "Rose…"

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as the two took out their wrenches.

"Oh please, like a couple of little girls can upgrade vehicles." He said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"…I stand corrected." He said in amazement as the Mario Karts were now Mario Sports Cars in their own flashy attire as they also made one for Sabertooth.

"Niiiice! Our own ride!" Sting said.

"…Won't we be sick riding in that thing?" Rogue asked.

Sting sweatdropped. "Where's Wendy when you need her?"

"We made vehicles for everyone except for Dom and his crew!" Nepgear smiled as they even made one for Team RWB and one for Colette.

"Nice!" Colette exclaimed.

"I'm driving!" Ruby said.

"Do you know how to drive?" Weiss asked.

"No, but how hard can it be?" Ruby asked with a smile as Weiss and Blake sweatdropped.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Blake asked.

"Very much so, yes…"

"Shotgun!" Penny called out.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Very much later…_

"Alright, let's get to work." Dominic said.

"Hey Roman, you freaking out?" Taj asked.

"No."

"Yes, you are." He teased, causing Brian to chuckle.

"Can someone just walk me what we're supposed to be doing?" Roman asked...and then the back door of the Halberd opened up. They were about to do the unthinkable...

"Aw yeah, here we go. It's game time." Brian said as they started revving up the engines.

"Roman, you're praying aren't you?" Taj asked. "Crazy dollars says he's praying right now. You need some fresh air? 'Cause you're going to get a whole lot of it." He said.

* * *

 _With Meta Knight..._

"This is the most craziest idea they're doing..." He muttered as Heavy Lobster beeped, agreeing with him as he pressed a button, signaling them that they're good to go.

"Okay, here we go!" Dominic exclaimed and then he reversed off of the Halberd.

"Just when you think it couldn't get any better, huh?" Brian asked as he was next to reverse off, then Letty, then Taj...and then everyone else...

Everyone but Roman, Luigi, Escargoon, and Youske, that is. Youske was just chilling with Roman, as they had looks in their eyes like "What the hell are we thinking?!"

Luigi was pale through it all and Daisy just had an annoyed look as she was with Luigi in his own vehicle while Escargoon was shaking.

"Remind me to get my Mach Bike after we're done here…" Daisy muttered in annoyance.

"Did everyone make it out?" Brian asked.

"I'm not seeing my brother anywhere." Mario said.

"That guy needs to man up!" Bowser said.

"It seems Youske didn't make it out." Souji said.

"Seriously?!" Abigial exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh come on, not even Escargoon?!" Dedede asked.

"You just didn't tell them... that this is not for you, this is not your mission!" Roman scolded himself.

"Hey Rom? Hey what's up man, talk to me!" Brian said.

"We can't do it..."

"THE HELL YOU CAN'T! COME ON MAN, YOU PUT THOSE THINGS IN REVERSE AND GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE, NOW!"

"We can't do it! Listen to what we're saying!"

"NOW ISN'T THE TIME."

"We're gonna stay up here with Meta Knight, we're gonna circle around and make sure we're holding it down from up here!" Roman said.

"You're running out of time! The chute is guided by GPS!" Letty told them. "You don't have to do anything!"

"Taj!" Dominic signaled them.

"I'm on it." Taj said.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for letting you all down. We're gonna go ahead and stay up here."

"Nah brother, I'm sorry that we're letting _you_ down." Taj smirked as he pressed the button...

"Huh? What do you mean you're so-" Chutes came out of their vehicles and was pulling them out of the Halberd. "AAAH! TAJ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" Luigi yelled, applying the brakes but it wasn't doing him any good.

"Oh baby!" Daisy smirked.

"Sire, I'm gonna kill you for this if I live through this!" Escargoon exclaimed.

"Oh man up!" Dedede told him from the walkie-talkie...and one by one, they were forced out of the Halberd.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy screamed, looking like she's having fun.

"MAMA MIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luigi screamed, being the complete opposite of Daisy.

"I HATE YOU, TAAAAJ!" Roman screamed.

"We'll pick you up when you're done." Meta Knight said as the Halberd flew off.

"You know, we're crazy for doing this, right?" Kai asked.

"What else is new?" Hina asked. "Yo, Nan… how are you holding up?"

"Nothing like the freaking wind in my face…!" He exclaimed. "Man, it's cold!"

"I'm so with you there!" Isaac said. "I should've brought a coat!"

"How do you think WE'RE feeling?!" Julia and Tristina exclaimed.

"That's what you get for driving on a motorcycle!" Taj teased. "Especially the princesses over there!"

"I've been in the cold dark depths of space, this is nothing!" Rosalina said.

"I AM SO FREAKING COOOOOLD!" Peach shrieked.

"Well, get ready to warm up because we're coming in three…two…one!" Brian counted and then all the parachutes came out as they safely drifted over to the road…and then they got rid of them as soon as they were in a safe dropping distance.

"That was fun!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's NEVER do that again." Weiss paled up as Blake had passed out.

"Party poopers…" Penny said as they continued to drive.

"Yo, Sting, Rogue… how are you holding up?" Orga asked.

"I think they died…" Frosch said, poking an unconscious Rogue.

"I'm gonna need a bathroom after this…" He groaned.

"Same…" Sting groaned.

"Nope, they're alive! …Barely." Lector said.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Brian asked and then noticed in his rear view mirror that Roman, Youske, Luigi, Daisy and Escargoon were floating. "…Shit. Guys, we'll come back to you after we're done, alright?" He asked before they all took off.

"Well, this was anticlimactic…" Daisy muttered under her breath. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"How was I supposed to know we'd be driving off the Halberd?!"

"I'm with Luigi on this one!" Roman said.

"Oi… I'm in a world full of stick in the muds…"

* * *

 _With the others…_

"Alright, let's get into formation." Dom said as he noticed the crew in front of them were getting ready to shoot at them and started firing at them. "Taj!"

"Right!" Taj exclaimed as he got in front after everyone got behind him as his armored vehicle were deflecting the bullets like it was nothing. "Heheh, can't touch this, no no no no!" He laughed, ramming through the cars and then everyone spread out.

"Man, these guys are so annoying!" Ruby said and had an idea. "Penny, you take the pedals, Weiss, you take the steering wheel!" She ordered as she opened up the window and had her rifle out, aiming carefully while Weiss scrambled to take the wheel while Penny took the pedals.

"IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?!" Weiss yelled as Ruby pulled the trigger, hitting a tire and making a car go off road.

"Bullseye!" Ruby fist pumped as they watched Dom and his crew pulling the back door off of the convoy.

"Brian, you're up!" Dom ordered as Brian kicked the damaged glass off of the front and climbed on the hood, and then running straight for the back as he jumped on in, punching the henchmen inside as he was joined by Flare, Hikari and Buru.

 _Be careful…_ Flame thought as they all took them down and then opened up the cell door and took off the mask to reveal a girl, and it was Ramsey.

 _Ramsey's a chick?!_ Hikari and Buru thought.

"We're going to get you out of here, don't worry." Brian told him as Flare quickly cut Ramsey's binds. "Dom!" He called out to him as Dominic's car came up.

"Are you insane?!" Ramsey asked.

"Don't worry… on the count of three, you'll jump, alright?" He told her as she nodded. "One… two…" He pushed her off after two and she landed on the car.

"Alright, let's do this." Flare said as they nodded, but then a man by the name of Kiet stopped them and proceeded to fight them as they struggled to fight in the close quarters, but then suddenly Kiet tried to shoot Brian as he pulled the gun away and shot the driver instead, causing the bus to lose control.

"Shit!" Flame exclaimed, driving forward. "FLARE!"

"Alright, come on in!" Dominic said, but then suddenly he was rammed into by an armored car…and it was controlled by Deckard Shaw as the two glared at each other before he got rammed into by Maria as he turned to her.

 **BGM: Battle! (Future Diary/Mirai Nikki)**

"Hey, Maria! You got kids on board, remember?" Isaac called out to her as Rose and Maria Jr. were with Maria.

"I know that! I just really didn't like this guy in the movie!"

"What movie?" Dom asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Isaac said as Deckard tried to push Maria into a boulder but she slammed on the brakes while Deckard pushed Dominic off the road.

"Oh no, you don't!" Maria growled as she took off after him.

"Hey, you're forgetting I'm in here too!" Paolo exclaimed.

"I know. Just fasten your seatbelt or something!"

"We're gonna need more seatbelts…" Rose sweatdropped as Maria went after them.

"Dammit, Maria!" Isaac exclaimed as he went after her.

"Hey, you got a passenger on board!" Tristina said.

"Just hold on me tightly! It's gonna be bumpy!"

"If we crash into a tree and we manage to live… I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh, get over it!" He said, watching the two cars in front of them going airborne, and Maria falling suit.

"MAMA MIIIAAAAA!" Paolo screamed.

"Isaac, slow down… slow down…!" Tristina begged, but unfortunately, he was airborne too. "SHIIIIIIIT!" She screamed as they landed. "TREE! TREE! TREEEEE!"

"What are you, a backseat driver?!"

"WE'RE ON A MOTORCYCLE, GENIUS!" Tristina yelled and noticed that the others were making a hard turn…and they had a very good reason. There was a cliff in front of them. "CLIFF! TURN TURN TURN!" She screamed.

"You are officially the worst backseat driver of all time, you know that?!" He asked, making a sharp turn and kept on driving.

"WELL, MAYBE I WANT TO LIVE, DAMMIT!"

"Hey, I want to live too, but where's the fun if you don't do crazy things like this?"

"I swear, Nan has rubbed off on you big time…" She muttered in annoyance as Isaac laughed and kept driving as Deckard kept trying to bump Dom off the cliff…until his car was pushed off by a green sports car… and it had a familiar L shaped emblem on the side.

"OH YEAH, BABY! WE'RE BACK!" Daisy yelled as she was driving as Luigi was shaking terribly.

 **End BGM**

"I wanted to push him off…" Roman said as they soon got back on the road.

"Guys, you go back to the others. I need to take Ramsey to safety." Dom said.

"Got it." Isaac nodded as the rest took of… and then Tristina slapped him upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For nearly killing us, you bonehead!"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"HOW DO YOU CALL THAT AN ADVENTURE?!"

"Words I live by." Luigi said.

"Ain't that the truth…" Daisy quietly said, unaware that Dominic was soon cornered by another convoy that arrived for backup.

"We've got nowhere to go!" Ramsey said.

"Oh really?" Dominic asked and then a man got out of one of the vehicles, turning out to be Jakande himself.

"So, this is the man that's causing all of this trouble." He said. "Shoot him on my mark!"

"You might want to put your helmet on." Dom told her as she quickly put it on as he then spun around to create a dust storm as from afar, Deckard, alive and well from the crash (and not even a scratch on him), saw this through a sniper rifle scope as the car was facing the cliff.

"Interesting…" He mused.

"Three!"

"Hang on." Dom said.

"Two!"

Dominic floored it.

"ONE!"

The car soon drove off of the cliff as Ramsey screamed… but suddenly a claw grabbed the car as it was soon picked up by the same ship that had the words "Rust Bucket 3" on the sides before taking off.

"What in the ever-loving hell…?" Deckard wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Agh… come on!" Flare said as they were trying to climb out of the bus from the front side as it was hovering above the cliff…and it was slipping as Buru and Hikari pulled up Brian as the four of them ran up the falling bus and jumped over, not looking like they were going to make it… until two cars quickly drove up and Flame burst out of the front window and caught Flare while Buru and Hikari flew to safety while Brian grabbed a hold of Letty's spoiler and then pulled him up as he let go soon after.

"Are you okay?" Flame asked, looking at his girl.

"Yeah, but you really didn't have to save me… In fact, I had my wings out." She said as she unfolded them before they disappeared.

"Oh…" Flame blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Flare kissed him. "You were only trying to help."

"Ugh… if only I could fly like that…" Brian said as Letty got out, hearing what he said.

"You'd be a freak if you did that."

"No… I think I'd look awesome…" He said when suddenly, two figures landed in front of them as they looked at them in surprise. "What the hell?!"

The first one was in a reddish jumpsuit and black and silver upper armor. He has purple pads covering his central joints, an alien like belt, and a helmet with four central lines.

The second one resembles a fiddler crab, having copper and orange-colored armor, a sideways mouth, four scythe-like legs and a large, powerful pincer for a left hand. He has orange lines running on his body and his eyes has the same color as they highlights of his pincer.

 **BGM: The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Flare's eyes widened. "Sixsix and Kraab?!" She asked before summoning her Keyblade. "Letty, get Brian to safety! We'll handle these guys!"

"Got it!" Letty nodded and drove off with Brian as Sixsix told Kraab to deal with the others while he deals with the Wielder as he walked forward to Flare.

"I guess I'm dealing with you." Flare said. "You guys take care of the other!"

"Like we have a choice?" Buru asked as they got ready to fight, but Flame went right by Flare's side as the two got ready.

Sixsix ran over and punched the two, but they blocked. Flare slashed him away and Flame used Mach Tornado, but Sixsix flew up in the air to avoid and threw electric discs at them, but Flare used Reflega to send them back, forcing him to attack with lasers. They both managed to avoid that but then Sixsix came down and kicked Flame before using a powerful uppercut to knock him out.

"Flame!" Flare called out as Sixsix turned to her. "You son of a bitch!" She exclaimed and slashed him, but Sixsix jumped back, firing more lasers and knocking Flare down, but she got back up as her arm glowed and used Dragon Fang Shot while her own head turned into a dragon head, hitting Sixsix and sending him away.

Flare turned back to normal and slashed him several times before he shot her with a missile at point blank range before punching her in the gut and then hit her with an uppercut, knocking her on the ground as he took out an energy buzz saw while stepping on her legs to prevent her from getting away as Flame got up and noticed this.

"FLARE!" Flame called out as Flare looked on in horror, trying to get up but it was no use as he went down to cut her up…

Until a sudden fire blast knocked him away and then diamond like crystals littered the ground in front of Flare.

 **End BGM**

"That's enough, Sixsix." A voice said and a diamond headed bounty hunter landed in front of him… and joining him was a a fiery magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks.

 **BGM: Opening Theme (Ben 10)**

"Oh…my…god…" Flare's eyes widened. "Tetrax and Heatblast..."

"We'll take it from here." Heatblast said. "Ready, Tetrax?"

"Ready." Tetrax nodded. Sixsix glared at them and quickly ran over and launched his discs at them, but they quickly dodged as Heatblast unleashed a powerful fire stream to knock him away while Tetrax ran over and punched Sixsix in the head.

Kraab noticed this while dealing with Buru and Hikari as he turned around and fired a laser at them, but Heatblast got in the way and fired another fire stream to counter it. They collided into each other, but then the fire pushed the laser back and engulfed Kraab, and then Buru and Hikari joined in and then quickly took him down while Sixsix was knocked down on the ground.

"To the Null Void with you!" Tetrax said, firing some sort of gun and it formed a portal and then he and Heatblast pushed the two into the Null Void and then the portal closed, and then Heatblast glowed and then suddenly disappeared, leaving behind a certain boy.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"I KNEW IT WAS HIM!" Sabrina screamed before fainting.

"Who's that?" Terra asked.

"Ben Tennyson, he's an awesome kid." Aria said, seeing Demyx fanning Xarina.

"You're keeping it cool." Xion said.

"Yeah, I am." She nodded, but they noticed she was about to scream at any second now.

"Three, two, one." Aqua counted and then Aria screamed.

"These three are a pain in the ears!" Arthas exclaimed.

"I'm starting to regret kidnapping them…" Golden Frieza muttered.

* * *

 _With the Malevolent Seven…_

A fiery aura engulfed Vilgax. "TENNYSOOOOOOOON!" He yelled in anger.

"I wondered if he was going to show up." Teridax said.

"That's what you get for jinxing it!" The woman smugly said.

"SILENCE, YOU WENCH!"

* * *

 _Back in the world…_

It was at this moment that a green Mustang drove up and then two certain teenagers came out; Gwendolyn Tennyson (Usually called Gwen) and Kevin Levin. "So, do we know how we got here in this world?" Kevin asked.

"Not really." Gwen replied. "Still, nice job on sending those two in the Null Void."

"Yeah." Ben nodded as he offered a hang to Flare. "You okay?" He asked, only for her to lend out a fangirl scream and then fainting. "Hey, are you okay?! Was it something I said?!"

Tetrax picked her up. "Let's just take her back to the ship." He said and then the Halberd pulled up with two other ships on it as they got on it and the Halberd turned around and opened the back, allowing Kevin to drive his car into it as the Halberd flew off.

* * *

 _Later…_

"I don't know how we managed to get in this world, but I feel like we're going to join you from here on out." Ben said.

"Um, are they okay?" Gwen asked, pointing to the Wielders and Worldwalker… who fainted when they saw them.

"They're fine, this usually happens." Deadpool said and then an old man by the name of Maxwell Tennyson walked over to them.

"Well, what did we miss?" Max asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Darkness formed on the spot where they fought Sixsix and Kraab and then Mephiles came up. "Blast… those two couldn't defeat them at all." He said and then folded his arms. "I guess I'll have to get more stronger bounty hunters to defeat them." He growled under his breath before sinking back into the ground.

* * *

 **Since Vilgax is in the story, it'd be a crime NOT to include Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Tetrax and Max in the story, right?**

 **And this is the Ultimate Alien versions of them, so no Omniverse whatsoever... except for a few Omniverse characters, but with a Ultimate Alien twist!**

 **Also, Tetrax is my most favorite Ben 10 character of all time. HE'S JUST SO FREAKING EPIC!**

 **EDIT: Put some things in after my editor came back from a cookoff. I got a bit impatient. XD**


	119. The Search for God's Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Ramsey opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a chair in the Halberd, as Letty noticed this. "Hello Kitty's awake." She said, grabbing the crew's attention and looked at her while everyone else decided to listen in.

"She doesn't look a hacker…" Roman muttered.

"Oh yeah? And what's a hacker _supposed_ to look like?" Tej asked.

"Not like that." He replied and explained his reasoning which made Tej roll his eyes as Brian walked towards her and sat down in another chair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. "Feeling nauseous… ears ringing?"

"No… the last thing I remember was being thrown off a cliff before another ship grabbed us before blacking out. I'm not sure if I should kick your ass for that or not."

Dom chuckled. "Well, to be fair, that wasn't part of the plan." He said, looking at the Ben 10 characters who just shrugged. "How about you tell us where the device is?"

"…I mailed it to a friend in Abu Dhabi."

"That was pretty easy. The other team would've tortured you for that information." Brian said, unaware of the guys tensing up when they heard the word 'tortured' as the girls immediately hugged them to comfort them.

"Poyo…" Kirby looked at them sadly.

"I don't trust them. I trust you."

"Now why would you trust us?" Letty asked. "You barely know us."

"I know enough." She said and looked at Brian. "Ex-cop… military or something like that. How you took out those guys along with your friends shows training." She looked at Tej. "Tech guy, offended by the hacker remark." She said, as Tej glanced at Roman while she looked at Dom. "Alpha." To Letty. "Mrs. Alpha." She finally looked at Roman. "Joker."

Everyone snickered at that part. "Wrong." Roman said and stood up. "Double Alpha, man candy. Know what I'm saying?" He asked, smiling.

"Man, sit your candy ass back down." Tej told him as Roman frowned, sitting back down.

"The disrespect is real around here…" He muttered.

"I can go on about the rest of the group, but I know that there are only two things that can keep this group together: Fear or loyalty and I don't see a drop of fear among all of you."

 _Not even Luigi?_ Bowser wondered.

"Just one problem here." Tej said, looking at Dominic and Letty. "These two aren't even married."

"Seriously…? Then how can there be a Double Alpha?" Roman asked.

"We share similar interests." Dom said and looked at Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, fire the Halberd up. We're going to the Middle East."

"Got it." Meta Knight nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, where did you guys come from?" Nan asked.

"Us?" Max asked. "Well, we were searching for Vilgax since he suddenly disappeared on us and we ended up being sucked in a mysterious portal. The next thing we knew, we ended up in this world."

Worldwalker growled under his breath. "So, the Random Portal of Randomness is sucking people in, eh? For the love of god…"

"Random Portal of… Randomness?" Gwen asked as they looked at Worldwalker.

"I called it that ever since we took down Xehanort. It just sucked me into it while I was settling in with Mokou."

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"It sucked me in as well." Rosalina said. "Along with Hades, Yukari and Mokou. However, I didn't end up somewhere in Petal Meadows, I was sucked into the X-Naut Fortress and was constantly tortured by Grodus until Cody saved me."

"WHAT?!" The Mario gang yelled.

"Sheesh, and we were in that universe for four years…" Worldwalker muttered.

"I was wondering why you were freaking out about in Delfino…" Isaac said.

"Just to let you know that I was sucked in too from my bad future." Hikari said.

"But seriously, Random Portal of Randomness? I think it needs a new name." Kevin said.

"Hmph. You can call it whatever, but I'm calling it that forever." Worldwalker said.

"Hmm?" Rose looked at something on Ben's wrist. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" Ben asked. "This is the Omnitrix, it allows me to turn into any alien I want." He said, turning it on. "For example…" He chuckled and slammed the palm of his hand on the Omnitrix and then he turned into some sort of demonic humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. The alien is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. The Omnitrix symbol was on his chest.

"SWAMPFIRE!" He yelled.

"Oh, that is so cool to hear!" Nan exclaimed.

"Basically, I can turn into any alien and kick butt." Swampfire chuckled and then went back to being Ben.

"That is so cool…I want to dismantle it and see it on the inside!" Nepgear exclaimed as Rose nodded.

"I've tried that… believe me, it wasn't pretty." Ben shuddered.

"Speaking of aliens, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Tetrax walked up to them. "Everyone, meet the pilot of my ship, Gluto." Gluto was an orange blob-like alien with a pair of antennae on his head and three yellow pupil-less eyes with black stripes running down the back and sides.

"Oh my goodness, he's so cute in person!" Hina exclaimed.

"Right?!" Kai exclaimed as Gluto seemed to blush a little.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Julia was sleeping next to Nan, but unlike Nan who was snoring away, Julia couldn't sleep as she got up and walked out of the room, wandering around until she bumped into Alex. "Alex?"

"Hmm?" She turned around as she was in her casual outfit. "Oh, hey." She said, looking outside.

"You can't sleep?"

"Well, one of the perks about being a Frost Knight is that I don't need sleep." She said. "I don't have to sleep at all."

"So, you don't sleep anymore? What about all the times in the Citadel?"

"Sometimes, I sleep when I want to." She said. "Other times, I just wander around the Citadel, read a book, watch TV or play a game." She explained.

"I see…" She sighed.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"Yes… very much so." She said, sitting down with Alex. "I'm just…hurt."

"Didn't you move on from the pain?"

"It's not that… it's about Nan."

"So, you're hurt that he didn't move on?"

"I'm hurt because he didn't tell me something…" She said, looking like she was about to cry.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What was it?" She asked as Julia explained the dream that Nan had. "Okay…? I'm not seeing anything wrong here."

"He didn't tell me that his arm was cut off in the dream."

"You're bothered by that?"

"He told Suguha but told her not to tell me… but Deadpool overheard the conversation and told me about it." She said. "From what Deadpool said, he said he didn't want to worry me."

"Oh…"

"I'm just… hurt. Nan's always open and tells me everything… and I tell him everything too. We're always open… so why… why would he want to keep this a secret to me?"

"Maybe this is a battle that he only wants to fight by himself." Alex said. "I don't know why he'd want to do that though. The guy's open about anything… Well, except for the time when I died… and the thing about funerals and cemeteries." She said, putting her finger on her chin. "There was also that one time when-" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Julia crying. "Julia, don't cry…" She said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I just… I just don't know what to do." She sobbed. "Why wouldn't he tell me about this?"

"Julia, give him time. I think he'll tell you when he's good and ready… I think that experience for him was too traumatizing to even tell you." She said, wiping her tears away. "If he was open to tell Suguha about it, then I'm pretty sure that sooner or later, he'll tell you."

"Y-you really think so? Every time I try to bring that question up… he seems to avoid it or I'm interrupted by something."

"Like I said, give him time." She smiled, hugging her. "He'll tell you eventually." She said.

"You're right." Julia nodded, sniffing and hugging her back. "Thanks, Alex."

"No problem." She said as she watched her get up and walk back to her room with Nan while Alex continued looking out the window. "Hmm, sure is peaceful out there." She said and sighed. "Soon, the peace will be gone with nothing but violence soon enough."

Julia walked into her room and hearing Nan snore again as she crawled back into bed with him, looking at him. _He's so peaceful when he's asleep…_ She thought, gently stroking his head and closing her eyes. _Just give him time…_ She reminded herself as she then opened her eyes, kissing him on the forehead before wrapping her arms around him, falling asleep.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…_

 **BGM: Beach Bowl Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy)**

The Halberd soon came in for a landing near the beach as the onlookers looked at the Halberd in awe. Everyone walked out and soon got in a few tents while some of them decided to play on the beach… and by some, I mean the kids and Kirby.

"Man, it's hot out here…" Nan complained, drinking a soda to cool himself off.

"Well, we're in the desert, so it makes sense." Isaac said, taking off his shirt. "But god damn, can someone put some clouds over that sun?!"

"I agree…" Kai said, wearing nothing but her bra and panties. "I'm this close to being completely naked, it's not even funny."

Flare was reading a book and drank out of a smoothie. "I'm sure it'll cool down soon enough."

"Yeah, cool down never…" Nan said, putting on sunglasses.

"Whoa…" Isaac said. "Yo, Nan! Look in the water."

"If you're making me look at Ramsey, you can forget about it. I have my eyes on one girl only." He said. "Besides, I know Tej and Roman are calling dibs on Ramsey."

"We're not calling dibs. We're doing rock, paper, scissors." Roman told him while Letty rolled her eyes at this.

"Nan, you might want to look." Isaac said.

"I said I'm not looking at Ramsey!"

"It's not Ramsey, it's Julia… and I'm looking at Tristina."

"I'm looking at my Spartan Princess." Souji said as Nan looked at the water and saw Julia emerging from the water as Nan pulled his sunglasses down to look at her.

"Holy…" Nan said, watching the water on her skin going down as it dripped down from her hair and landing on her breasts, going inside of her bikini top.

"Oh, I am so jealous of that water drip…" Isaac said.

"That sounds so wrong…" Letty said as Julia walked over to Nan, sitting down on his lap.

"Thought I might cool you off~" She said in a seductive tone, letting her wet breasts touching Nan's chest and wrapping her arms around him while the water went down Julia's legs and soaked his legs.

Nan chuckled. "My face feels a bit hot."

"Then let me cool it off~" She said, kissing Nan as the two started kissing, as Isaac and Souji did the same things to their girls.

"Get a room, you guys." Tej teased.

"Like you'll never get one with a girl." Roman said.

"Hey!"

Ramsey walked over to them. "Everyone, this is my friend, Safar."

"Hello." He greeted.

"So, I heard you have the God's Eye." Brian said.

"Well…I _did._ " He said.

 **End BGM**

"Safar… what did you do?" Ramsey asked in surprise.

"…I sold it." He said, causing the others to anime fall from this while the Crew looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look.

"Who did you sell it too?"

"To a rich prince. Don't worry, the good news is, it's safe."

"And the bad news?"

"…It's _very_ safe."

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

Everyone followed Safar as they looked at three towers. "It's at the very first tower." He explained. "Tomorrow is the longest day of the year, and he plans on having a party in the penthouse. He also has a car in the penthouse."

"Why would you have a car in the penthouse?" Kevin asked.

"He's a billionaire, he can do anything."

"He's got a point." Sting said. "So, we go in there, take the device and then destroy Deckard."

"Sounds like a good plan." Rogue said. "Let's go crash a party."

"Hold on. Not in that attire, you're not." Safar stopped them. "And not all of you can go. It'll raise suspicion."

"Raising suspicion is what we do." Deadpool said, chuckling.

"Well, this time we need to be careful." Nan said.

"Right." Isaac nodded.

"So, my family will go." Dom said.

"We'll go too." Tristina said as the female Wielders nodded. "We'll bring our guys along too."

"We'll go!" Rose said, high fiving Maria Jr.

"Us too!" Nepgear smiled as Uni, Ram and Rom smiled.

"I'm not sure how little kids can go in there." Safar said, and then watched the two punch each other to activate their CPU Candidate forms. "…That'll work."

"You guys continue to amaze me." Tej said.

"Alright, let's go." Dom said. "But first, we need a new look."

* * *

 _In the Halberd…_

"I've actually never been in a suit before…" Flame said. "Yeesh, collar's a bit too tight… and this tie too."

"Eh, you get used to it." Nan said.

"Right." Isaac nodded as they looked at Light and Horus who were patiently waiting for Rose and Maria Jr, and then one by one, they came out of the dressing rooms as they all looked at their girls in amazement.

 **BGM: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tristina had a lovely black dress on with a ribbon tied below her breasts as there were ribbons on her forearms.

Flare's dress was somewhat similar to Azura's in Fire Emblem: Fates, but she had blue dress shoes on.

Hina's dress looked similar to one of Lucy's dresses when she took on a job with Team Natsu.

Kai's dress looked similar to Kurumi Tokisaki's Spirit form dress from Date a Live.

Maria's dress was an aqua version of Miku Izayoi's dress from Date a Live.

Julia's dress is an iris version of Origami's dress from Date A Live.

Purple Sister, Black Sister, Ram/White Sister and Rom/White Sister's dress were from their own series, Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation, while Silver Sister's was a silver dress of Nepgear and Red Sister's was a red version of Uni's dress.

"Whoa!" All the guys exclaimed.

"You like what they see~?" Hina asked Souji.

"Oh hell yeah!" He exclaimed as Hina walked over to him.

"Good~" She smiled as she pushed him up to a wall and started going at it with him, while the other girls were kissing their guys by _not_ pushing them to a wall.

"You're so cute like that Rose!" Horus complimented.

Silver Sister giggled, turning back into Rose and looking into their eyes. They kissed while Red Sister changed back into Maria Jr. and smiled at Light as he kissed her.

 **End BGM**

"Hey, lovebirds!" Dominic caught their attention as they turned to him. "It's time to go!" He said as they nodded as Rose and Maria Jr. went into their CPU Candidate Forms again, with their dresses back on.

"I'll be back soon." Silver Sister said, kissing Horus on the forehead before they all took off.

* * *

 _In the tower…_

Dom, Letty, the girls, Nan, Isaac, and Flame walked out of the elevator to already see a party going on. "Did he say tomorrow or today?" Flame asked.

"I believe he said tomorrow." Nan said as they looked at the party going on and went downstairs where they met up with Brian, Roman and the CPU Candidates.

"From what I got, there's a party in this place every single day." Roman said. "Damn, I'm gonna pack up and move out here." He said.

"Alright guys, focus." Tej said through the ear piece as he was in another room with Ramsey, Souji, Vito and Paolo. "So let's go through the plan. Letty, your group goes into the billionaires room and hack the security system so we can do our magic while Brian's group goes and finds the chip." He said as he started setting up shop.

"You're forgetting someone. Me." Roman said.

"Just do what you do best."

Roman chuckled. "With pleasure." He said.

"Alright, let's go." Letty said as she and the girls went to a room, unaware of being watched as Brian, Dom, Nan, Flame and Isaac started walking away.

"Hey, you…" Roman looked at a girl. "Are you Jasmine? I heard it's your birthday today!"

"Oh no, don't tell me he's doing the birthday routine…" Tej said in annoyance.

"Birthday routine?" Vito raised an eyebrow.

"Just watch…"

"Excuse me, pardon me… I'll take this." Roman said, turning the DJ off and taking the microphone. "Yo, everyone, listen up!" He said, giving the guys a chance to go into the room. "I just like to say that it's this beautiful ladies birthday today, so let's all sing to her, shall we?" He asked and started singing… and he was the only one singing.

"This is painful to watch…" Souji said.

"I'll say." Paolo said.

"Still, he's a better singer than Orga." Vito said.

"How bad can Orga sing?" Tej asked as Vito whispered in his ear. "…Ouch." He said as he watched the girls disable the security cameras. "Alright, it's go time!"

* * *

 _With the men…_

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Brian said. "He kept THIS car inside a freaking safe?!" He asked. "You know, there are only seven of these in the world and he keeps one in a safe?!" He clenched his face. "If we ever meet him, I'm going to punch him in the face."

"Yeah." Dom nodded as he lifted the car up as Brian went under, but then to their surprise, Nan used Magnega with the help of Flame as they were airborne a little as the car lifted up from the ground. "Oh, thanks."

"Well, this makes things a bit easier." Brian said, going right to work.

* * *

 _With the women…_

"Alright, we are out of here." Letty said as they walked over to the doors…but then it opened up, revealing some bodyguards and the same woman.

"Oh my god, it's Ronda Rousey…" Kai said.

Tristina smirked. "Good, I've always wanted to face her." She said.

"Girl, you have a death wish." Hina said.

"I don't know who you are or who this 'Ronda Rousey' is, but I'll have you know my name is Kara." The woman said. "And I'm glad you came… this party bores me."

"Then let's rock!" Tristina said, but then they heard a window being smashed as they saw another Bounty Hunter that came through the window. This bounty hunter looks similar to Sixisx but bigger and more armored.

"Sevenseven?" Flare asked.

"Take care of him!" Kara ordered as the bodyguards quickly ran to him, but Sevenseven immediately struck them down.

"You were saying?" Letty smirked.

"Shut up, bitch." She growled as the two got ready as the Keyblade Girls and the CPU Candidates got ready to fight… but then they heard another window being smashed as they looked to see Ben Tennyson.

"Heh, hoverboards… you gotta love 'em." Ben said.

"How did you…?" Purple Sister wondered.

"I saw him on the monitor in the Halberd." He explained. "But now…" He activated the Omnitrix. "It's hero time!" He smirked and hit it… and then they saw him transform into a wrestler-like tiger in front of him.

The tiger was colored orange and white with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest.

"RAAAAAATH!" He roared.

"Oh ho ho, Sevenseven is going down!" Maria exclaimed.

"A tiger?" Kara asked before smirking. "I've always wanted to fight one."

Rath heard this and turned his attention to Ron-er… Kara. "You want to fight me?" He asked before growling. "WELL, LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING, MRS. WRESTLER! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR FIGHT!" He yelled as he jumped over and landed near Letty.

 **BGM: Minor Circuit Remix (Super Smash Bros for Wii U)**

"OH COME ON! BEN gets to fight Rousey and I don't?!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest, Tristina!" The other girls shouted, causing her to lightly sulk as they proceeded to fight Sevenseven.

Rath ran over and punched Kara, but she grabbed his fist and punched him in the gut a few times before Letty kicked her to a wall and punched her, but Kara dodged it as she grabbed Letty and shoved her in the wall, attempting to punch her, but Rath grabbed a hold of her elbow and pulled her back before using an uppercut to knock her up in the air and Rath punched her down.

"Hmph, so this is what it's like to fight a tiger." Kara smirked as she got back up and then Letty kicked her to a wall and punched her repeatedly before she grabbed her fist and punched her in the face before shoving her down and punching her before Rath punched her to a wall as he roared and punched her, but she ducked and got his fist stuck in the wall.

"AAAARGH! GET OUT OF THE WALL, YOU STUPID HAND!" He yelled as Kara kicked him in the leg before punching him several times, and then Rath got his hand out and punched Kara but she ducked and used an uppercut before sucker punching him, knocking him down.

"What's the matter, kitty? Too scared to fight?" Kara taunted, only to get tapped on by the shoulder as she turned to see Letty punching her in the face and then pushed her in the hallway as Rath got up and joined her her, forcing Kara to back away, but she eventually stood her ground and proceeded to attack the both of them but they caught both of her hands and shoved her into a wall and then Rath tossed her to the side.

"I ain't done." Kara said, getting ready for another round as Letty and Rath looked at each other and then they pulled back their fists and let out an uppercut that knocked Kara in the air…and she landed on the DJ downstairs while Roman was still distracting everyone… and then adding insult to injury, Rath jumped off of the balcony and landed on top of Kara, pinning her down as Roman add an idea as he got on his knees.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" He yelled, and he grabbed Rath's arm and raised it in the air. "WE HAVE A WINNER!" He yelled, causing Letty to facepalm while the girls came back after Sevenseven was forced to retreat.

 **End BGM**

"Huh…that was a thing." Tej said.

"We still have to worry about losing the room, y'know!" Ramsey said.

"I know that!" Tej said, and then to everyone's amazement, the sports car that the men were trying to fix drove out and into the party.

"Why is there a tiger on top of a woman?" Brian asked.

"That's Ben as Rath." Isaac said as Nan leaned forward.

"Is that Ronda Rousey?" He asked.

"No, that's not Ronda Rousey. That's Ronda Rousey who got too cocky fighting a wrestling tiger." Isaac said as Nan laughed at this.

"What's the difference?" Flame asked, confused.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Nan said.

"Okaaaay…?" Brian wondered as they noticed the elevator doors opening up…and it's Deckard Shaw as he took out his submachine gun and fired in the air, forcing the onlookers to run away while a guard tried to take him down, but Deckard struck him down easily as Dominic floored it and tried to hit Deckard while swerving the car around, which he did…and it was pointed at another skyscraper.

"We're not doing what I think we're gonna do, right?" Flame asked, sounding nervous.

"Dom, cars don't fly…" Brian said as Dominic quickly floored it. "CARS DON'T FLY!" He yelled as Dom drove while Nan, Isaac and Flame had to hold on to dear life while the girls watched.

"Big brother…?" Silver Sister asked while they were hiding from Deckard.

"I hope they get out." Hina hoped as the car drove into the next building as Brian attempted to punch a monitor near the dash board as Dom tried to apply the brakes… but there's a small problem.

"The brakes are out!" Dom exclaimed.

"Oh shit…" Flame paled and then Brian pulled a device out.

"Got it!" He exlaiemd as the car got into the final tower, destroying priceless artifacts in the process while the doors came flying off.

"Get out!" Dom ordered as they got out and slid while Dom got out as well, stopping right next to the shattered windows as the car fell straight to the bottom and crashed.

"We are NEVER doing that again." Flame said.

"Agreed." Nan and Isaac nodded as they all looked down.

"Still miss the bullets, Brian?" Dom asked as the Halberd came flying up as they entered the Halberd as it took off.

* * *

 _Later…_

The Halberd landed near Safar's workshop as almost everyone got out of the Halberd and walked into the shop where Safar was waiting for them. "I let you go into that party and what do you do?! You decide and crash it!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Safar, we got the device." Ramsey said.

"I know, but then you go and decide to drive the most expensive car in the world through two towers and crash it!"

"Actually, it was three towers." Brian corrected.

"Oh, okay. Two is an insult, but three is an honor!" He exclaimed in anger.

"Alright, we'll take it from here." A voice said as Mr. Nobody came up to them with a soldier by the name of Sheppard. "You can leave." He ordered as Safar turned around and walked away. "I assume you got the device?"

"Yes." Brian nodded as he gave it to him.

"Good." He smiled and then looked around. "Weren't there more of you?"

"The rest are in the Halberd, resting for a little bit." Dom explained as Nobody nodded.

* * *

 _In the Halberd…_

 **BGM: Zelda's Lullaby (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword)**

Flame looked out the window of the Halberd as Flare was sitting on the bed, still dressed up. "The city is quite beautiful." He said.

"It sure is." Flare nodded as she got up and looked outside with him.

"You know, despite what's going on in this world right now…" He said, holding Flare's hand. "I'm happy to be with you…" He told her, holding Flare's hand still as she smiled. "And you know what? Being with you… it's helping me recover slowly from this pain." He said as Flare still smiled. "Thank you, Flare…"

"You're welcome." She said as they turned to each other and then her eyes glowed, summoning her dragon wings as she wrapped them around Flame, looking in his eyes.

"Come here, my beautiful Dragon Princess."

"Oh, Flame…" She smiled as the two leaned in, closing their eyes and kissing each other, as Flame's hand gently squeezed Flare's breasts as she moaned in pleasure. "Please… more…" She requested as Flame squeeze harder as she moaned in delight as they still made out.

* * *

 _Isaac and Tristina…_

Tristina adjusted herself on Isaac's lap as she gently and slowly licked him on the neck as he shivered by the touch as Isaac's hands groped her breasts, squeezing them hard, as she started moaning as she moved up to his mouth, licking every inch of his lips before kissing him as the two proceeded to make out as she pushed him down.

* * *

 _Hina and Souji…._

Souji pulled the straps off of Hina's dress and Hina helped him until her breasts popped out as they both stopped as Souji proceeded to squeeze them hard as she moaned, leaning back and enjoying it until he started making out with her as he kept squeezing them as she moaned in pleasure.

* * *

 _Kai and Vito..._

Vito wrapped his arms around Kai, kissing her until he moved down and slowly kissed her neck, as she started to moan at this as he proceeded to lick her neck while his hands moved down and groped her breasts, as she begged for more, as he happily did so while Kai slowly and very gently kissed his head.

* * *

 _Maria and Paolo..._

Paolo pushed Maria down and climbed on top of her, both of them looking into each others eyes as he started kissing her and then Maria licked every inch of Paolo's lips, and then her tongue going inside of his mouth where both of their tongues started to wrestle and Paolo's hands groped her breasts, causing her to moan.

* * *

 _Nan and Julia..._

Julia had shoved Nan into a wall and started roughly making out with him. During this, Julia started unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him while Nan was working on having the dress removed as she worked on his pants until they were wearing nothing but their underwear and panties as Nan pushed Julia on the bed, and climbed on top of her as Nan, very slowly, started to kiss her from the bellybutton and slowly worked his way up while his hands were rubbing her legs. When he got to her breasts, he started to lick them before sucking on them as she kept moaning before Nan started licking his way up all the way up to her mouth as they started passionately kissing again while his hands moved to her very wet breasts and groped them.

And the girls loved every minute of it...because they wanted them to heal and they knew they were healing by doing sexual things to them... thankfully not going completely overboard.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Everyone was walking around in the Halberd with the Keyblade girls and their boyfriends back in their regular clothing as they were also chatting when they noticed Dom walking in. "Alright, we found Deckard."

"Where is he?" Bowser asked.

"He's an abandoned factory lot." He explained. "Me, Brian, Mr. Nobody and his crew are going. Anyone else want to come? We can't take all of you."

"I think it's time for us to jump into action." Sting said as Rogue nodded.

"We'll go!" The Keyblade Girls said as their boyfriends nodded.

"I'll go too." Ben said.

"I will." Kevin said.

"I will go with you." Tetrax said.

"Alright, let's move." Dom said as they took off in their vehicles… while poor Sting and Rogue had to endure a long drive.

They soon got to the factory and they got out while Nan and Isaac had to pull out Sting and Rogue. "Oh sweet freedom…" Rogue groaned.

"Give us a minute…" Sting groaned…only for Tetrax to pick them up and slap them out of their senses as they both yelled in pain over this.

"There we go." Tetrax said as they walked into the factory while Sting and Rogue looked at each other.

"I don't know who hits harder. Samus or this guy." Rogue said.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Sting said as they walked in as they all saw Deckard just casually eating at a table, well aware that he's surrounded.

"I hope you're enjoying your last meal." Brian said as Deckard wiped his mouth.

"Is this it?" Deckard asked, looking a bit annoyed and disappointed. "Twelve soldiers, two street racers, Keyblade Wielders, a Star Warrior, a couple of kids from a bad future, a kid that can turn into aliens, a bounty hunter, an ordinary kid with a green Mustang and two Dragon Slayers? You honestly thought this would be enough to take me down?" He asked, pulling out a grenade and pulling the pin, but he held on to the handle, preventing it from exploding.

"Who are you calling ordinary?" Kevin asked.

"Give it up, Shaw. You can't win." Mr. Nobody said as they all glared at him.

Deckard chuckled. "Did you honestly _think_ that I was alone?" He asked and then suddenly the doors flew open as they turned around to see Jakande's men shooting at them, forcing them to take cover… but then another door flew open to reveal Sevenseven, but he wasn't alone this time… he brought a few friends along as Kevin's eyes widened at this.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sevenseven brought Sunder and Vulkanus?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Kevin exclaimed as he placed his hand on a piece of metal, as his entire body turned metal… including his clothes for some reason.

"Alright, its hero time!" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix and slammed the palm of his hand onto it, turning into a brown dinosaur standing on his hind legs.

"HUMONGOSAUR!" He yelled.

"Great, now he's easy pickings." Rogue said, hiding in the shadows and reappearing behind one of Jakande's men and karate chopped the back of his neck before disappearing.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Sting yelled while Hina shot down a few with the Binary Rifle as they looked like they were about to win until one of them got to higher ground and started shooting them while Humongosaur, Kevin and Tetrax were dealing with the three Bounty Hunters.

"Dammit! This guy's annoying!" Nan exclaimed.

"I'll get him." Flare said, turning the corner and aiming her Keyblade at him, using Firaga but the man saw the fireball and dodged, shooting her as she got in the shoulder. "AGH!"

"Flare!" Flame exclaimed as Flare quickly took cover again, holding on to her shoulder.

"I'm fine…!" Flare cringed.

"I'll take care of him!" Souji said as he attempted to run, but then he tripped and fell as the man noticed this and aimed his gun at him, cocking it and pulling the trigger as the bullet went flying towards him…but then suddenly Hina got in the way and got hit in the upper leg.

"AAAAGH!" She cried out in pain.

"HINA!" Souji screamed and then Hina got shot in the other leg to bring her down as Souji's eyes widened as the man aimed at Hina's head. "No… NO!" He yelled as his whole body crackled with electricity. "DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!" He yelled as he unleashed a powerful stream of demonic lightning at him as the man screamed in agony before falling to the ground.

"S-Souji…" Hina groaned as Souji picked her up.

"We're out of here!" He said as he quickly took her outside. "GUYS! MOVE IT!"

"We're coming!" Brian said and then noticed a grenade being thrown. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as they barely managed to avoid the explosion and then noticed God's Eye on the ground.

"Brian, leave it!" Dominic ordered as Brian reluctantly took off. "Meta Knight, bring the Halberd over here now!" He ordered as they got in their vehicles and drove off, but not before Deckard fired at them one last time, hitting Kevin's car.

"Please tell me he didn't hit my car…" Kevin hoped as the Halberd was waiting for them as they quickly drove into and the Halberd took off.

 **End BGM**

"You let them get away!" Jakande told him.

"They won't get far." Deckard said, looking at the God's Eye on the ground.

* * *

 _Back on the Halberd…_

"He shot up my car!" Kevin exclaimed in anger, looking at the bullet holes. "He's not getting away with this!"

"On the bright side, the Bounty Hunters retreated." Ben said, trying to look at the bright side of things.

"They might come back, Ben!" Kevin growled at him.

"Hey, at least they give us time to recharge." He pointed out.

"You okay?" Yukino asked Sting and Rogue.

"Besides being sick, we're alright…" Sting groaned.

"But… Flare and Hina aren't…" Rogue said as Dom set Mr. Nobody down as he was shot in the process and lost all of his men while a gap opened up and Eirin, Reisen, Starlow and Dreambert came out and went to check on the two Keyblade girls while Souji and Flame were extremely worried.

Dom opened up Mr. Nobody's shirt to see a bulletproof vest on him. "You didn't think I'd go out there naked, did ya?" He asked, grinning through the pain.

"Well, you got hit in the side." Brian pointed out, as he was bleeding right there.

"Someone get the first aid kid!" Dominic ordered.

"No, I got medical team on standby…" He said as they heard a helicopter, as Meta Knight stopped the Halberd in mid-air to let the helicopter land.

"We already have a medical team checking on Hina and Flare." Isaac said, then seeing Mario put on his Dr. Mario outfit and running in the room with Eirin with Nurse Peach right behind him. "I wonder where they put those outfits…"

"I assumed you had a medical team… But I trust my own. No offense." Mr. Nobody said as they nodded in understand. "Dom, what are you going to do?"

"Going to defeat Deckard anyway possible."

"Then do what you have to do…" He said as his medical team arrived and picked him up. "Farewell…" He said as they took him into the helicopter as it flew off.

"And how are we going to defeat Deckard?" Brian asked.

"Simple. We fight him on the streets that we know best." Dominic replied.

* * *

 _Later…_

Everyone (Except for Hina and Flare, who are recovering in the Halberd) looked at Los Angeles in front of them. "So, how are we going to fight Deckard?" Roman asked. "I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dying today."

"Well, I have an idea… but it's dangerous." Tej said. "We hack the God's eye."

"Hack my device? Clever." Ramsey said.

"The problem is that it has to be in a two mile radius. Any farther and it won't work."

"That's pretty close." Letty said. "How are we going to do that if they have the God's eye? We're good as dead."

"Simple. We play keep away." Tej said, looking at Ramsey.

"Wait, what?" Ramsey asked in surprise.

"Unless you have a better way, then be my guest."

"…Alright, I guess we'll have no choice but to do that."

"Then let's go. Deckard won't know what hit him." Dom said as they nodded as they walked back into the Halberd, but a hand stopped Shadow.

"Hmm?" Shadow turned his head to see Rouge and Omega. "What is it?"

"We found this." Rouge said, holding a submachine gun in her hand and giving it to Shadow. "Who knows, it might become useful."

Shadow stared at it before looking at Rouge in annoyance. "Not in a million years." He said, tossing the gun to the side.

"Well, you didn't have to throw it away!"

"I honestly do not see the point where Shadow has to use a gun when he has Chaos powers." Omega said.

"Sheesh, I'm only trying to turn him into a badass!"

"Yeah, but I'm thinking guns might be a bit over the top." Shadow said, walking back in. "In fact, they don't even fit me."

"Shadow is correct." Omega walked in with him.

"You two are party poopers, you know that?" Rouge asked as she walked in.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

Hina looked at her bandaged legs. "Thank god I saved him…" She quietly said to herself as Souji walked in. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey…" Souji said, looking at her. "How are your legs?"

"Well, they're feeling better after the bullets were removed… kinda stings a little, but I'll live."

"Good…" Souji said, looking at her. "I'm going to take down Shaw…"

"Let me go with you."

"No, you need to stay here."

"Souji, I'm fine. I can help you defeat him…"

"No!" He shouted as Hina was surprised by him shouting at her.

"Souji…?"

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

"You were shot in the legs to save me… and…" He was already tearing up. "I thank you for that… but… if you go out there, you might get shot again… somewhere far worse… you're my Spartan Princess… and I don't want to lose you." He said, hugging her and crying on her shoulder.

"Souji…"

"I don't want to lose you! You're very special to me… and…and… I don't know what I'd do without you…" He sobbed. "I almost lost you and I just… I just can't stand to lose you. I don't need more pain then what I already have… please, I beg of you… let me go take care of Shaw…"

Hina pushed him a little to wipe his tears away. "I understand…" She said and wrapped her arms around him. "Go get him, big guy."

"Thank you, Hina…" He said as the two leaned in, kissing each other as their tongues wrestled for a few seconds as they soon parted, but not before Hina licking his lips. "I'll be back."

"Good luck." She said, hugging him as Souji walked out and closed the door behind him, where he noticed Flame leaning on a wall.

"So, you ready to take him down?" Flame asked.

"Yeah." Souji nodded. "I assume you told Flare that you didn't want to lose her?"

"You said the same thing, huh? That's a bit creepy." Flame said as Souji chuckled but then Flame pulled out his mask. "But still… Deckard hurt my Dragon princess… he's not getting away with this."

"Dragon princess, eh? That's actually fitting since she can transform into a dragon now." He said.

"Yeah." Flame nodded, putting his mask on and walked over to Dominc who was talking to Letty.

"We'll be taking on Shaw. He nearly killed our girls and he won't get away with it." Souji said.

"He nearly killed my family." Dom said. "We'll take him on together."

"You can count me in too." Kevin walked up to them. "He shot up my ride… he's gonna pay for that."

"And me." Tetrax walked up. "Believe it or not, he ruined my favorite hoverboard by shooting it."

"Then let's end this once and for all." Dom said as they walked out and looked at Los Angeles.

"We'll help you any way we can." Brian said as everyone nodded.

"Thanks. Let's go." He said as they all got in their vehicles with Isaac and Nan hopping on their motorbikes with Tristina and Julia behind them as they all drove off… but Brian decided to stay behind for a bit as he made a phone call.

Mia answered. "Hello?"

"Mia, I'll be home soon… just hang on a bit longer. I have to finish what we've started."

"Brian, please… don't do anything crazy. You need to come home."

"And I _will._ Once this is all over, I'll be home all the time to be with you." He said. "Mia… if anything happens to me within 24 hours…" He paused, trying not to cry over this. "I need you to get Jack and move on, got it?"

"Brian… there's something I need to tell you. We're having another baby."

"What?"

"A little girl… and she needs her father."

"Don't worry, I'm going to be with her all the time." He said. "I love you, Mia."

"I love you too, Brian…" She said as Brian hung up as he walked over to his car, hopping in and taking a deep breath, driving off while Flare and Hina watched.

 **End BGM**

"Good luck, you guys…" Flare said as Hina sighed a little.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

"Hmm…" Mephiles folded his arms as he was on a roof of a building. "I may have to get the Grimm involved…" He said.

* * *

 _Outside of Los Angeles…_

The Blue Falcon parked near a sign as Yang pulled up next to it. "Welcome to Los Angeles." Falcon read as they looked at the big city in front of them. "Let's go."

"Right." Yang nodded. _Ruby… I hope you're here._ She thought as they drove off.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks about the whole 'sexual' thing before they went to take on Shaw... it's because the boys needed it after being tortured so the girls did it to comfort them.  
**


	120. The Battle of Los Angeles

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Dom's group pulled up near Brian's house as they got out of the car. "What are we doing here?" Kevin asked.

"Gearing up." Dom replied as they got in the garage and uncovered Dominic's personal Charger.

 **BGM: The Last of the Brave (Halo 3)**

"Now that's a sweet ride." Kevin said.

"We might as well get ready, for this is about to get really interesting." Tetrax said as they all nodded as Flame pulled out the Master Sword and did a few swings as Tetrax soon offered to spar with him, and Flame nodded as the two began sparring as Souji fired electric shots every where while Kevin just covered the holes in his car.

Soon, Dom was ready as he drove his car out, nodding at the others as they got into Kevin's car and drove off as everyone else was in the city, getting ready to fight.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the others…_

"I'm still thinking this is a terrible idea." Weiss said. "It's more of a suicide mission…"

"Oh, you just gotta look at the bright side of things." Ruby told her.

"Like what?" Weiss asked.

"Not dying."

Blake facepalmed. "I still think I should be behind the wheel."

"Nah, I got it covered." Ruby smiled as they soon noticed a helicopter in the distance.

"Is that them?" Penny asked.

"I don't know… hey, Brian, is it them?" Ruby asked.

"It's them alright." Brian replied. "Alright everyone… on the count of three… we split." He ordered as everyone nodded as he had Ramsey with him. "One… two… THREE!" He yelled as all the vehicles split up.

* * *

 _In the helicopter…_

"Where are they headed?" Jakande demanded. "Get Ramsey!"

"Sir, we're being hacked!"

"WHAT?!" He yelled before growling. "Ramsey… take her out!"

"Right!" The man nodded as two other men proceeded to activate a drone inside the helicopter as it soon flew off, heading directly towards Brian's car.

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

"Brian, it's gaining on us!" Ramsey exclaimed.

"Just hang on!" He ordered as he went onto a bridge where the drone attempted to shoot them, but the car managed to avoid the bullets as they were being chased by it, but what the drone didn't know that _it_ was being chased by an SUV, and this SUV had flames on the side and had a Bowser logo painted black on the flames.

"We got your back!" Bowser smirked as Junior pressed a button as cannons came out of the hood, aiming directly at the drone.

"Steady… steady…" General Guy said as they locked on the drone. "FIRE!" He yelled as Junior pushed the button, as Bullet Bills came flying out, locked on to the drone.

"Sir! We have something attacking the drone! Missiles!"

"Avoid those missiles and get rid of the attackers!" Jakande ordered as the drone immediately barreled rolled out of the way, as the two Bullet Bills did the same and collided into each other, exploding as the drone turned around and aimed directly at the SUV. "FIRE!"

"Your Nastiness!" General Guy exclaimed.

"Kamek!" Bowser cued as Kamek chanted and raised his wand in the air, and then the SUV disappeared.

"It disappeared! …And we're still being hacked!"

Jakande growled. "Focus on Ramsey! I'll take down the radio tower!" He said as the helicopter aimed at the radio tower and fired a rocket from it, as it hit the radio tower and it soon collapsed and fell on the street.

* * *

 _In the hospital…_

Hobbs was watching the news about what was going on outside until the TV lost the signal as he looked out to see where the radio tower once stood… "Toretto…"

"Daddy?" Samantha asked as he got off of his bed as he looked at her.

"Daddy's gotta go to work." He said, flexing his muscle to destroy the cast and he pulled it off.

* * *

 _Back outside…_

"I lost the hack!" Ramsey exclaimed.

"What?!" Brian exclaimed in surprise… and the worst part was… it was at 99%.

"Over here!" Sailor Neptune called out to Brian's car as he pulled up as Ramsey went inside the Sailor Senshi's Sports Car.

"I'll distract the drone." Brian said as the two of them drove off in different directions. "Guys, do any of you see a smoking building in the distance?"

"Yeah, we see it." Shadow's voice called out.

"I'm heading over there to fix it, I might need some help though."

"We'll meet you over there." Shadow said.

"Thanks."

Unaware of Brian, the helicopter team heard the conversation. "Kiet, don't let them do that! You need to stop them or we lose God's Eye!"

"Got it." Kiet's voice said as Brian soon saw a missile heading towards him.

 _Shit!_ He thought as he opened the car door and immediately got out, barely avoiding the explosion as he looked at his destroyed car. He quickly took off on foot, but then a motorcycle pulled up next to him, revealing to be Wyvern.

 **End BGM**

"Need a lift?" He asked.

"Yeah." He nodded as they took off, pulling up near a building as Team Dark, Youske, Abigail, Reiji and Hikari pulled up. They all got out while Brian hopped off of Wyvern's motorcycle as they all went off together to get Ramsey's device up and running again.

As soon as they got into a room, Omega stopped running. "What's wrong, big guy?" Rouge asked.

"I'm picking up on enemy movement…" He said, his hands turning into machine guns. "And they're close."

"Uh oh." Brian said, and then right on cue, they heard glass breaking as they turned to see Kiet and a few of his men showing up.

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"Get behind me." Omega ordered as they immediately did as he opened fire on the men while Kiet took cover.

"Brian, we'll handle things here, you go get the device back up and running!" Abigail ordered, firing from her arm cannon.

"Right!" Brian nodded and ran up the stairs as Kiet noticed this.

 _Oh no, you don't._ He thought as he went a different way and soon, he met Brian as the two quickly punched each other before Kiet attempted to push him down the stairs… and taking the door with him. Unfortunately for him, though… Brian grabbed him and took him for a joy ride down the stairs as they soon crashed and they got back up, proceeding to fight once more.

Kiet punched him down and kept punching him as Brian noticed something as he quickly kick a humongous roll of rope (Is that what it's called?) and strapped the hook on Kiet's belt as Kiet was distracted, wondering why he kicked it as it went down the elevator shaft as he looked down to see the hook, realizing what Brian did. "…Oh shit…" He said as he pulled down with it, and then disappeared into it.

"Too slow!" Brian taunted, hearing a loud 'thud' soon after.

 **End BGM**

Brian got back up and took off to the roof of the building as he was joined by the others as he opened up the control panel while everyone covered for him until he was finished. "Okay, Ramsey… you're good to go!"

"Thanks!" Ramsey called out and then completed her hacking.

* * *

 _In the helicopter…_

"We just lost God's Eye!"

"WHAT?!" Jakande yelled in anger.

 _Back with Brian's team…_

"Alright, let's get out of here." He said, but suddenly Sevenseven, Sunder and Vulkanus landed on the ground in front of them, aiming their weapons at them. "These guys again?!"

"Dammit…" Wyvern muttered but then suddenly they heard a ship pulling up. They looked to see the Rust Bucket 3 as it landed in front of them and then the rest of the Keyblade girls and their boys walked out, and Ben, Gwen and Max joined them.

"You hurt our friends." Julia growled. "I'm not going to let that slide."

"Especially when one of said friends is my cousin!" Nan exclaimed.

"And mine too." Isaac growled.

"Then let's kick their ass!" Kai exclaimed.

Ben activated the Omnitrix. "It's Hero Time." He said, and then slammed the palm of his hand onto it, turning into a blue humanoid moth alien with four wings.

 **BGM: Voltage (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"Big… CHILL!" He yelled as Nan and Isaac went into their Kamen Rider forms, and then Isaac transformed again, turning the body suit black and the torso and leg armor blue. The rings around his wrists and ankles also turned blue on his left, but aqua on his right. The white vertical lines one the helmet, the visor and mouth guard remained white, but the quills on the back had changed to the color blue while the center spike grew longer and turned aqua. He grew wings on his back that were shaped like the Frightmare from How to Train Your Dragon, both having a symbol of the Blue (left) and Aqua (right) World Rings. Lastly, the helmet grew teeth that surrounded the helmet like the Frightmare. This was Kamen Rider Darkspine's Wisdom Form.

Everyone then saw Tristina summoning her Key of Twilight Keyblade.

"Seeing my friends hurt..." Tristina growled, suddenly growing sharp teeth. "Not only does it worry me… but it also pisses me off!" She exclaimed, as hair formed around her entire body…and her clothing ripped off as she transformed into a red version of Wolf Link.

She was now Wolf Tristina, who howled towards the sky.

"Dragon Flare, Wolf Tristina… might as well turn all of us Wielders into animals." Excalibur joked.

"Now's not the time to joke Nan!" Kai scolded.

"Sheesh, tough crowd…" Excalibur sweatdropped as they all got ready. They all launched themselves to the Bounty Hunters as Brian's team soon joined in while Brian just stood there, not sure whether to waste bullets or not.

"These guys are insane." Brian said.

"SOUL SURGE!" Excalibur yelled, going Valor Form as he and Shadow quickly ran over to Sunder as he quickly slashed them, but they jumped over in the air.

"CHAOS… SPEAR!" They both yelled, forcing Sunder to dodge but then Wyvern slashed him away with his Wyvcalibur and Omega shot him away with missiles.

Rouge flew up in the air with Sevenseven as he shot her with lasers, but she quickly avoided this and she flew over, spinning and hitting him in the chest with her feet and knocking him down where Big Chill froze him up, but he quickly got back up.

Vulkanus punched Gwen, but she dodged his attacks and threw magic at him as he got hit with it. He growled and punched her, but Kai and Maria both got in the way and used Aerial Slam on him and when he landed, Wolf Tristina spin attacked him to knock him away as she growled at him as Vito and Paolo ran over and hammered him and then unleashed fire and lightning at him.

Sevenseven got up after being punched down by Max as he threw buzz saws at him, but Abigail shot them away and then Youske used an uppercut to knock him in the air and then Hikari unleashed a fire stream at him to knock him down and kept burning him until Reiji aimed his Dark Pit Staff at him and shot him.

Sunder slashed Excalibur and Shadow, but they quickly avoided him as he has back turned to Darkspine as he flew over and slashed him several times as Excalibur closed his eyes and went into Wisdom Form, and then throwing fire balls at Sunder as he growled at him and slashed him, but he rolled out of the way.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow yelled, sending Sunder flying and colliding into Vulkanus who was already having a difficult time with the others as Gwen launched magic bolts at him while Wolf Tristina was already biting down on his leg before Kai and Maria both used Zantetsuken on the both of them to knock them out.

Sevenseven noticed this and fired lasers everywhere, but the Wielders used Reflega to knock them back to him as he was knocked down as Big Chill flew over and breathed ice once more, freezing him solid and landed on the ground. "Grandpa!"

"On it!" Max said, taking out a gun and firing at a wall, as a portal opened up and the three of them pushed them into it and it closed as soon as they entered.

 **End BGM**

"Um… good job…" Brian said. "I'm still wondering what happened."

"I just go with it." Rouge explained as Wolf Tristina looked at her clothes and looked at everyone, letting out a whine.

"What's she whining about?" Excalibur asked as they realized she wanted to transform back… the problem was, her clothes came off, so the guys quickly turned around to give her some privacy as she turned back to normal.

"Holy hell, was it THIS chilly before I transformed?" Tristina asked, putting her bra and panties on.

"Well, you _are_ naked." Kai said.

"Tell me something I DON'T know." She muttered as she put her shirt on as Maria looked at her, rubbing her chin in thought, looking at a particular summon gem.

 _Midna…_ She thought, looking at Tristina. _Would it be better if you were Tristina's summon gem?_ She wondered as she put it away as Tristina got up.

"Alright, I'm decent again." She said as they turned around.

"Let's go." Ben said, having turned back into himself as they all got into the Rust Bucket 3 as it took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Ramsey…_

"Get in, hurry!" Letty called out as Ramsey got in. The Sailor Senshi's and Tej's and Roman's cars were destroyed, but they luckily got out in time as she got into Letty's car and drove off, and joining them were Team RWB and Penny in their vehicle.

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)**

"So, is this it?" Ramsey asked.

"Yep, this is it, baby." Letty said.

Penny noticed something in the rear-view mirror. "The drone! It's coming back!"

"That can't be possible… I hacked it!" Ramsey exclaimed.

"It seems like they really want you dead." Letty said as the drone fired two missiles at the two, hitting the back of their vehicles and launching them.

"WHOOOOA!" Weiss screamed.

"WOOHOOO!" Ruby screamed.

"Alright, that's it." Blake said, opening the window and taking out her Gambol Shroud in it's Pistol Form. "I've had it with this thing." She said, sitting on the window, aiming at the drone and shooting it, but the bullets bounced off of it as they soon went into a tunnel, and to their surprise, the drone went inside.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Weiss exclaimed, opening up the window. She created a glyph from her Myrtenaster which launched icicle spears, but they bounced off of the drone. It locked on to the both of them and shot two missiles, hitting the back of their vehicles as they were launched out of the tunnel and forcing Weiss and Blake back in… and Letty spun out while the RWBY SUV landed right on its roof.

"Guys!" Letty called out and then noticed the drone closing in on them as she closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her… but suddenly, an ambulance drove off of the bridge and landed on the drone, destroying it as Letty and Ramsey looked at it in surprise while Ruby, Penny, Weiss and Blake crawled out of the wreckage, thankfully unharmed but a bit dazed.

 **End BGM**

Then, the windshield of the destroyed ambulance was kicked off. Hobbs came out of it, rolling his shoulder. "You guys okay?" He asked as they nodded and then two more vehicles pulled up with two Warp Stars. The Warp Stars had Tiff and Tuff while the vehicles had Colette, the CPU Candidates, Rose, Maria Jr, Light and Horus as they got out.

"We're fine, don't worry. Just a bit dazed." Ruby said, leaning on the upside-down SUV for support. They then heard growling as they saw Ursa and Beowolf Grimm approaching them until they were surrounding.

"Grimm?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What's a Grimm?" Letty asked.

"We'll explain later, but we need to fight!" Weiss told them.

Suddenly, Rose let out a fangirl scream. "What is it?" Maria Jr. asked.

"Look at that!" Rose pointed as they all looked, as even the Grimm looked to see the Blue Falcon and Yang's Motorcycle quickly approaching them.

 **BGM: Mute City (Super Smash Bros Brawl/Wii U)**

The two quickly approached them, and then Captain Falcon ejected from the Blue Falcon while Yang got up and launched herself off of the motorcycle, both of them in the air.

"FALCOOOON…"

"YAAAAANG…"

"PUNCH!" They both yelled, punching the ground and creating a shockwave to knock everyone down while somehow sending team RWBY's SUV back on its tires.

 **End BGM**

"Oh my goodness, it's Yang!" Nepgear fangirled, as it turns out, Rose and Maria Jr. got the Candidates into watching RWBY.

Yang was a teenage girl around the same age as Weiss and Blake, wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. She wore black short shorts under her brown belt which, in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Her golden hair was wild and long that reached past her waist. Her brown belt had a pouch and a small banner that showed the same burning heart crest. Around Yang's neck was an orange infinity scarf. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg had a gray, bandana wrapped around the top of her boot, and wore fingerless black gloves underneath her yellow mechanical gauntlets, Ember Celica.

"YANG!" Ruby squealed in delight.

 **BGM: I Burn (RWBY)**

"Just leave these bad boys to us." Yang smirked, getting ready. "Ready, Falcon?"

"I'm ready!" Falcon said as the Grimm lost interest in the others and focused their attention on the two. The Ursas tried to slash them, but Yang punched one in the chest, complete with actually shooting it as Falcon jumped up in the air. "FALCON KICK!" He yelled, knocking a Beowolf down and kicked him to his friends.

Yang grabbed a Beowolf and flipped it over as she shot it several times, before she punched the ground to knock several Beowolves and a few Ursas in the air as she shot them in the air. Falcon jumped up and used his own knee to make a Beowolf fly into everyone who was in the air as they landed on the ground.

A few Ursas ran over to Falcon from behind, but Falcon pulled his gun off of his holster and shot them in the head as Yang helped him until there was one left… as it quickly charged them as the two looked at each other as they pulled back their fists and punched it clear into the sky, never to be seen again.

 **End BGM**

"All taken care of." Yang grinned as she turned over to Ruby who was grinning wildly over this as Yang walked over and hugged Ruby tightly… and then she pulled in Weiss and Blake too, accidentally choking them in the process.

"I didn't want a hug!" Weiss exclaimed.

"G-get off…please!" Blake begged.

"Yay, group hug!" Penny joined in, suffocating the two even more until Yang released them.

"I was looking all over for you guys… and I bumped into Falcon over here." She explained.

"We were looking for you too!" Ruby said.

"Oh!" Yang remembered something and pulled a tube from a pocket. "I brought someone with me." She smiled and opened it, as something fell out of it and formed into a dog, as it barked happily.

"ZWEI!" Ruby and Weiss squealed while Blake screamed and jumped into Hobbs's arms.

"GET THAT MANGY THING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

"…Um…" Hobbs said, not sure what to do. "You're afraid of dogs?"

"You don't know the half of it!" Blake exclaimed.

"Wait…" Letty took the tube and looked at the dog who was happily licking Ruby and Weiss. "How did this dog manage to fit in this?"

"I'd tell you, but where's the fun in that?" Yang chuckled as a gap opened up as they turned their heads and Buru walked out.

"Hey, Yang… do you want to go help some people out?"

"If it means punching someone's face in…" Yang cracked her knuckles. "Don't mind if I do!" She grinned and ran on in…and then Hobbs dropped Blake.

"WHOA!" Blake yelled, landing on her butt. "Ow…" She groaned as Hobbs walked away.

"Hey Hobbs, aren't you going to bring the cavalry?" Letty asked.

"Woman…" Hobbs picked up a machine gun turret. "I _am_ the cavalry."

"Just who ARE you people?" Ramsey asked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Deckard pulled up on the top of the parking garage, looking at Dominic's Charger and then seeing Kevin's car on the side, as Dom had requested them to leave them out on what he's going to do. The two glared at each other before they both charged straight for each other and it looks like they're about to do the same thing as last time… however, the Charged pulled up, driving on only two wheels as Deckard's eyes widened in surprise as the two vehicles crashed once more.

Dom pulled out his shotgun and fired at Deckard below him, but he managed to avoid that and shot Dom, but his bullets missed as he pulled his Charger away from Deckard's totaled car as the two got out as Dom motioned his head towards the others, signaling them to come help him as the car doors opened, as Kevin put his hand on his car, turning completely green as they walked forward as Souji's arms crackled with electricity and Flame pulled out the Master Sword, putting on his mask in the process.

Deckard pulled out two crowbars but Dom aimed his shotgun at him. "You think this was going to be a street fight?" He asked as Deckard smirked, and then Dom aimed his gun in the sky and shot it. "You're damn right it is." He said, putting it away and pulling out two wrenches.

"Do you got room for one more?" A voice asked as they saw Yang approaching them.

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

"Oh, NOW things are getting interesting." Souji smirked as Yang got by their side, her gauntlets activated as they all got ready to fight.

"Show me what you got then. All of you!" Deckard ordered as all of them ran over and attacked.

Deckard swung his crowbars at Dom, but he blocked them and kicked him down to the ground as Yang jumped up and punched him, but Deckard rolled out of the way to avoid it and barely avoiding the shockwave that followed. He was hit in the knees from Souji's electricity as he winced at this and then Kevin punched him.

Dom ran over and swung his wrenches but Deckard dodged and sweep kicked him down, but he then attempted to dodge diamond spears from Tetrax as Flame spun around and used Mach Tornado, forcing Deckard to roll away, but then Yang punched him away, shooting him in the process and knocking him away.

Yang ran over to him and punched him, but Deckard dodged the punches and then swung his crowbars at her as she ducked and then got back up, smirking at him… but then noticed a few strands of hair on the crowbar as Deckard smirked at her. Yang growled and punched her arms together, her hair catching on fire as she quickly disappeared as Deckard looked on in surprise as Yang punched him from behind, slamming into a vehicle as Yang's eyes were also red.

Flame and Souji ran over and attacked Deckard, but he kicked them away as he got back up and grabbed his crowbars as they all quickly ran over to him as he quickly swung his crowbars at them but Dom and Kevin kicked him in the knee to knock him down while Yang attempted to kill him over messing with her hair, but Deckard managed to avoid a deadly punch as a car took the full force of the punch, sending it flying in the air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Sir, I have Shaw and his friends on sight!"

Jakande smirked. "Then fire!"

"But Shaw's in the way."

"Then it seems our friendship is at an end. FIRE!" He ordered as a missile was launched at them, luckily not hitting them but it did crack the roof as they looked down and then a circle formed around Deckard.

Dominic smirked. "The thing about street fights?" He asked as Shaw looked at him. "The street _always_ wins." He said as Yang punched the ground, as most of the roof underneath Shaw caved in on him, as he fell with it.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." Flame said.

"Now we have another thing to worry about." Tetrax said, pointing to the helicopter. "That." He said as Dominic walked over to Deckard's car and pulled out a bag of grenades.

"I have an idea… but you're probably not going to like this." He said as the helicopter attempted to shoot them, but a machine gun mowed down the man at the turret as Jakande looked to see that it was Hobbs firing at him.

"You bastard…!" Jakande growled, manning the gun and shooting back at him while all the other vehicles pulled up and saw the massive shoot-off that was going on.

"Dom, where are you going?" Souji asked, looking at him entering his Charger.

"Ending this." He said and took off.

 **BGM: Reverse Attack (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Dominic quickly drove down the parking garage as the helicopter pilot shot a missile at him while Jakande was still shooting Hobbs. Dom turned the corner to look at the ramp that was made as he quickly drove straight to it. _Don't miss._ He told himself as he drove off of the ramp and straight for the helicopter.

Jakande noticed this as his eyes widened in shock. "MOVE!" He yelled as the Charger was really close as the helicopter moved. The Charger just _barely_ scratched it underneath and soon fell to the ground, hitting a piece on concrete underneath.

"DOM!" Letty screamed.

Jakande looked down at the ground, smirking at Dom's failure…but then noticed a bag of grenades just below the helicopter as his eyes widened as Hobbs threw the Minigun away and pulled out a pistol as a gap opened up to reveal the others who fought Deckard as they aimed their weapons (Electricity in Souji's case) and opened fire at the grenades while Kevin couldn't do anything. The grenades exploded, taking the helicopter out as it crash landed on the top of the remains of the parking garage and exploded.

 **End BGM**

Yang chuckled. "Now THAT'S how you take out a helicopter with a yang!" She grinned as they all stared at Yang. "Eh, eh?"

"…That was the lamest pun I've ever heard… of all time." Kevin said.

"Tch, you guys are no fun…" Yang muttered.

They soon went over to the wreckage of the car as everyone got out of their vehicles as Ben activated the Omnitrix. _Time to save Dom by going Humongosaur._ He thought as he slammed his palm into it.

However, instead of transforming into Humongosaur, he turned into a completely different alien, some brown humanoid planet of sorts.

"GRAVATTACK!" He yelled as everyone looked at him.

"What the heck…?" Isaac wondered.

"Huh, must be a new alien." Gravattack mused as he shrugged and proceeded to picking up the debris with his own gravity power as Silver helped him with his telekinesis and then Brian and Hobbs pulled out a seemingly dead Dominic as Gravattack turned back into Ben.

"Come on, buddy… don't you die on me now!" He said, using CPR on him. "Come on, come on! Don't die on me!"

"Brian, enough!" Letty pleaded after attempting to breathe into his mouth to revive him.

"Letty, breathe into him!"

"NO!" She protested, tears in her eyes.

"DAMMIT LETTY, JUST DO WHAT I ASK!"

 **BGM: Paradise (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"NO!" She screamed and then pulled Dom close to her, wanting Brian to stop and started cradling Dominic, as Brian sighed, looking down in defeat, thinking it's the end for his best friend.

 _This can't be it for him…_ Brian thought.

Letty still cradled Dom. "I remember everything… I remember that we're married… everything…!" She said. "Dominic… come back, I love you… I remember everything…"

Dom smiled. "It's about time…" He said as everyone looked at him in amazement as he opened his eyes, looking into his wife's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that we were married?" Letty asked.

Dominic chuckled. "You can't just tell someone that they love you." He said as Letty smiled at this and hugged him as they saw fire trucks approaching them as they heard a roar in the distance and saw the Halberd slowly hovering above them.

"Guys…" Souji got everyone else's attention. "Flame and I have moved on."

"WHAT?!" The other guys yelled.

Flame chuckled, taking his mask off. "Seeing our girls hurt motivated us to take down Shaw and move on. There's no point in dwelling on the pain."

"Easy for you to say…" Isaac sighed.

"Ah, don't worry. You guys will move on someday!" Souji smiled.

"Rosie, do you think they're going to move on quicker than the girls?" Peach asked.

"Let's hope so." Rosalina nodded. "It took a lot of time for the girls to move on, let's hope it doesn't take forever on the boys too."

"It took ME a while to get over the fact that Xehanort destroyed my own kingdom. You know how LONG it took to rebuild?!" Daisy asked. "I'm glad none of my own people were killed!"

"Huh?" Sailor Neptune looked at her. "From what Usagi told us, I thought all of your citizens were killed."

"They evacuated… who told you this?" Daisy asked. "Who told Usagi that lie?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

Usagi sweatdropped. "I got it from Lucy who got it from Reimu."

"And I got it from Komachi who got it from Eiki!" Reimu said.

"And I got it from Shinki! I don't know WHERE she got that from!" Eiki said.

"I actually forgot who sent me that report who told me to tell you." Shinki admitted, sweatdropping. "But I guess it was a miscommunication."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Shaw…_

"Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" Deckard asked, looking at the shotgun turrets on the walls.

"They're here to protect you from _me_." Hobbs told him as he pushed him into the room.

"You really think this will hold me?" He asked.

Hobbs smirked. "If you do plan on escape through 34 feet of concrete, my fists and a bodybag will be waiting on the other side. So you better start digging boy." He said, closing the door, smugly smiling at Deckard before walking away.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Dominican Republic…_

"Nothing like waiting and bored out of our minds to have our wounds heal." Hina said, sitting on a rock and sitting next to Souji and Nan.

"Well, on the bright side, you're back to your old self." Nan said.

Hina chuckled. "That's true." She said and then hugging the both of them. "I love you guys!"

"Love you too." Nan chuckled before realizing something. "Wait a minute… I just realized I'm going to be related to electric freak over here as soon as you two get married."

"Who are you calling 'electric freak'?" Souji asked before playfully punching Nan on the arm.

"That means you're also going to be related to mistress and my father-in-law soon as well." Hina pointed out.

"A badass witch of Gensokyo and a demon slayer… interesting." He mused. "Hey, at least you're going to be related to a dominatrix." Nan said as Julia smiled.

Hina sweatdropped. "Nan, if you tell Julia to freaking punish me for being a 'bad girl', I am SO going to kill you. I know where you live."

"Oh, I've love to see you try." Nan smirked as the two laughed at this.

"So I'm going to be related to a Star Warrior angel when you guys are married." Isaac said.

"I'm going to be related to Tristina." Flare said. "Not that I don't mind."

"Did you guys know that Julia and I are cousins?" Tristina asked them. "Ven is my mother's brother."

Flare sweatdropped. "Oh my god, this is going to be one hell of a family reunion."

"Hell, Kai's also my cousin since Vanitas is also my mother's brother." Tristina pointed out.

"Son of a bitch… we're all going to be related." Nan said, hearing the conversation.

"Yay, more cousins!" Rose cheered.

"Maria drew the short end of the stick." Isaac laughed.

"I'm right here you know!" Maria waved her hands in emphasis as they all laughed as the Crew overheard their conversation as they looked at them being goofballs and what not.

"They sure love each other." Tej said.

"No kidding… they're all big one happy family." Dom said.

"Even if they have… weird creatures in the family." Roman said, referring to the Sonic crew, Bowser, his son, Kamek and the Kirby gang. "Seriously, have you ever seen a purple cat before?" He asked, referring to Big who was watching Cream build a sandcastle while Sonic was running around and avoiding Amy.

"I WILL GET YOU, SONIC!" Amy yelled.

Ramsey chuckled. "They're all crazy… especially you guys."

"It's what we do." Letty said as they watched Brian playing with his wife and son. "He belongs here."

"He sure does…" Dom muttered, sounding a bit sad as he stood up.

 **BGM: See You Again (Furious 7)**

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" Ramsey asked.

Dominic still watched Brian playing with his family. "…It's never goodbye." He said.

 _It's been a long day_

Dom then looked at the heroes and smiled. "Take care." He said as he walked away.

 _Without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

Everyone turned their gaze from Dom to Brian, still playing with his family as everyone smiled at this… but then some of their smiles went from happy to sad.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

Nan sighed. "God dammit…"

"You said it…" Isaac sighed sadly as Brian noticed Dom leaving as he walked away from his family, waving goodbye to the heroes before heading off to his car.

 _Damn, who knew?_

"I don't want him to leave…" Tristina said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 _All the planes we flew_

"It's for the best… unfortunately…" Hina said. "…Dammit, that was so hard to say…"

 _Good things we've been through_

Julia and Maria wiped the tears from their eyes, but more just kept coming. "Why are they crying?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly have no idea…" Weiss shrugged.

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

Kai looked at the palm of her hand, slowly forming it into the Fairy Tail sign.

 _About another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 _Now I see you in a better place_

"The man deserves it." She said as everyone looked at her.

 _How could we not talk about family_

 _When family's all that we got?_

Kai looked at them and showed them her hand. "Don't you see? Brian… no… Paul Walker deserves it."

 _Everything I went through you were_

 _Standing there by my side_

"You're damn right he does." Isaac said, doing the same sign as the Wielders looked up into the sky and did the sign.

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

Joining them were Professor Jacob, Worldwalker, the Akira Twins and Deadpool. "Might as well do the same for Robin Williams while we're at it." Deadpool said.

 _With Dom…_

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell all you about it when I see you again_

A car pulled up next to Dom's vehicle. "Hey." A voice called out to him as Dom turned his head to see Brian.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

"How could you leave without saying goodbye?" Brian asked.

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

Dominic smiled at him as Brian smiled back at him as the two looked at the road together.

 _I used to say I lived my life a quarter mile at a time._ Dom thought to himself. _And I think that's why we were brothers… because that's what you did to._

The scenes of what went on in the world began to flash back, involving things like Wolf Tristina, Hina and Flare getting hurt, the car 'flying' between the towers, the fight with Deckard, falling out of the Halberd, and finally, meeting the heroes with the Crew.

 _First you both go out your way_

 _And the vibe is feeling strong_

 _And what's small turn into a friendship_

 _A friendship turn into a bond_

 _And that bond will never be broken_

The two cars took off together.

 _And the love will never get lost_

 _And when brotherhood come first_

 _Then the line will never be crossed_

 _Established it on our own_

 _When that line had to be drawn_

 _And that line is what we reach_

 _So remember me when I'm gone_

 _How could we not talk about family_

 _No matter where you are._ Dom thought as the two drove together.

 _When family's all we got?_

 _Whether it's a quarter mile away._ Dom continued.

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _Or half way across the world…_ Dom continued.

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _"The most important thing in life will be the people in this room. Right here, right now. Salute me, mi'familia." Dom requested from another Furious movie._

 _So let the light guide your way_

The two still continued to drive together

 _Yeah_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take will always_

 _Lead you home, home_

The two looked at each other, still smiling.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _You'll always be with me… and you'll always be my brother._ Dom finished as the two eventually split into different roadways, parting ways.

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

It then went back to the heroes on the beach.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

"Rest in peace… Paul Walker…" Isaac said quietly, putting their hands down.

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

"Big brother? Why are you crying?" Rose asked, concerned.

 _When I see you again_

 _Ohh…_

Isaac picked up Rose. "I'll tell you later." He said as they noticed the Halberd going back into a huge portal.

 _When I see you again_

 _(See you again)_

"Hey." A voice caught their attention as they saw Letty approaching them and then she hugged the Wielders. "Take care." She said as they nodded as a portal opened up as they all walked into it, waving goodbye.

 _Ohh…_

 _When I see you again_

 **End BGM**

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon." Letty said. "But take care…"

"We will." Worldwalker said and looked at the portal. _Why is that portal different…? It's not even Yukari's gap._ He thought before getting a dreaded feeling as he walked in while Professor Jacob saw Deadpool writing something on the sand with a stick.

"Do you think this is perfect?" Deadpool asked, placing a flower down.

Professor Jacob took a look and smiled. "It's perfect." He said as they walked into the portal as the rest of the Crew looked at the writing.

"Who's Paul Walker?" Tej asked.

"I have no idea…" Roman said.

"It's funny…" Letty said. "We may not know who Paul Walker is… but deep down, I feel as if we already know him."

Roman chuckled. "So true." He said as they walked away together as it soon zoomed into the writing.

And it said 'In loving memory of Paul Walker'.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"…Huh, this isn't the Citadel." Weiss said as they looked around as they saw someone approaching them… and it was Arthas.

"Welcome, you fools. The final test awaits you."

* * *

 **I've wanted to pay tribute to Paul Walker in a big way in the final chapter of this arc... and boy, it had me in tears after I finished writing it. T-T**


	121. World of Warcraft: Kel'Thuzaad

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

The Halls of Naxxramas were empty of life, until the Heroes cam back into it for the final time. All 4 pedestals were glowing, signifying the ability to enter Frostwyrm Lair.

"OK, this time me, Hikari and the Keyblade Wielders are ending this." said Worldwalker.

"OK, that was quick but how do we get up there? I don't see any other entrances." said Iasac..

"Simple, we have to touch that glowing blue orb up there." said Worldwalker, going up to said orb and touching it teleporting away.

"We'll be back with this place done with. Why don't you all walk around, I think the rest is abandoned essentially." said Hikari as she and the rest took the orb up to the finale. Rose went to keep Mr. Bigglesworth company as everyone walked around the Necropolis. Up top, there was a big empty cold room with a bunch of bones in the center.

"Sapphiron is easy to understand to fight, but first: Worldwalker's Guide to fighting dragons! NEVER stand in front of a dragon unless you are taking hits and never stand behind or get hit by the tail. Simple to understand, no?" asked Worldwalker as everyone nodded. "Good, once he wakes up it is going to get so cold until we freeze to death, so kill him fast, avoid falling Ice, and stay on his side. When he starts to fly, some of us will turn into block of ice at his choice. The rest hide behind them or get flash frozen, after that break the others out and rinse and repeat until he dies."

At his word, everyone followed Worldwalker in and the dragon formed from the bone pile as everyone went to the right half of the room and started to whale on him. Everyone followed the strategy and soon the dragon fell after freezing Hina and Julia in to place. They were excited that the end of this was near and that showed in their attacks the dragon only lasted 5 minutes.

"That was it for the dragon?" asked Nan.

"Yeah, I said he was easy." said Worldwalker. "Let's move on, Kel'Thuzad is though that hallway."

* * *

"OK. there he is. Now all we need to do is take him out. A few things to watch put for; if he is trying to cast a frost spell, interrupt it. It will hurt everyone in the room, but if someone gets frozen, heal them otherwise they will be flash frozen and die. The last thing is the Shadow Fissure Spell; if your surround by a circle, get out of there or take enough damage to instantly kill you. When he is at his half way point, he will call Arthas for some back up, and Arthas will gladly send it to try and kill us." explained Worldwalker as they got to the end of the curved hallway.

"What kind of back up?" asked Nan.

"Well he starts off sending off a small army of minor minions, mostly skeletons, some Abominations, and the occasional Banshee. When he calls Arthas 2 Crypt lords." said Worldwalker.

"You mean those big giant beetle things? OK so how do we deal with those? " asked Issac.

"Well someone needs to hold their attention while the rest of us finish Kel'Thuzad off." said Worldwalker.

"Let's get this over with. Are we all ready?" asked Hikari.

After everyone confirmed that they were ready, they walked to the center of the room with the Lich right in front of them.

"So, we finally meet! Minions, servants, solders of the cold dark! Obey the call of Kel'Thuzad and kill them all! " said Kel'Thuzad.

As the fight started, the gate to the room closed behind them and minions came pouring in from the six alcoves in the room. Worldwalker decided to have a nice chat will Kel'Thuzad while everyone else killed the minions at range with magic.

"Hey Kel'Thuzad, been a while!" said Worldwalker.

"Do you often greet people who are trying to kill you?" said Kel'Thuzad.

"Uh no... It is just this part of the fight with you is relatively easy so I am talking with you while they kill all your little minions, sorry if I offended you."

"Oh it's okay interloper, we all make mistakes."

"OK for that your going to die."

"Oh I'm so scared. What can your friends do? they only have magic keys. The only other threat is the girl with the two swords."

"Did he really just insult us like that?" asked Julia while she blasted a skeleton to smithereens with a fire spell.

"The light is going to prevail here buddy, and don't you forget it!" said Tristina, killing a Banshee.

"The Light? Don't you fools remember what happened to Uther? taunted Kel'Thuzad.

"Oh, NOW your asking for it." said Worldwalker as the last of the minions died in a large amount of fire from Hikari.

"Indeed, enough time has passed. Now fools it is MY turn to kill YOU! I WILL FREEZE THE BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS!" yelled Kel'Thuzad, freezing Worldwalker solid with Frost Blast.

Hina gave her uncle a Curaga and then started to blast the Lich with blasts from her Boltstrike from Diadact's Will. Everyone else laid into him with magic and physical attacks, making sure that anyone who was frozen got a heal and staying out of the Shadow Fissures. This prompted Kel'Thuzad to try a new attack.

"Enough! I grow tired of these distractions!" said Kel'Thuzad, casting a spell.

The spell ended up turning their magic against them by making it explode off of them.

"OOOOW! What the hell was that?" asked Issac in more than a little pain.

"A magic detonation spell? Well played you jerk. Well Played." said Worldwalker grudgingly complimenting the Lich.

"Of course I played that well, I am Kel'Thu-Freakening-zad!" gloated the Lich.

"OK spread out! That way he can't hurt more than one of us with that!" ordered Worldwalker.

After spreading out, the damage on the Lich slowed a little but he was still slowly losing as everyone was countering his spell and abilities with their tactics. Kel'Thuzad soon realized he needed to call his master for help in finishing the Heroes off.

"Master, I require your Aid!" Kel'Thuzad called, sounding desperate

"Very well. Warriors of the Frozen Wastes, rise up! I command you to fight, kill, and die for you master, let NONE survive!" came the voice of Arthas as portals opened in the alcoves of that room.

"OK here we go now! For the hard part, Issac, Nan, distract our would be guests when they show up, the rest of us will finish him off!" ordered Worldwalker.

"I don't think that will be necessary old friend! SPIRIT OF EARTH! SEAL THIS ROOM OFF LET NONE ENTER! COLLAPSE THE ALCOVES!" came a voice from outside.

The alcoves in the room collapsed in on themselves as the whole Necropolis shook from an unknown source.

"An earthquake?! Here?! We are in the sky above Icecrown Glacier! how is this possible?!" asked Kel'thuzad, surprised that his reinforcements were just blocked off.

"I know that voice. Thrall, is that you?" asked Worldwalker seeing someone on the other side of the gate.

On the other side was a tall imposing figure with green skin and very well muscled. He was wearing black and gold armor with a simple brown sleeveless robe over it, and wearing a necklace of large red prayer beads the size of a clenched fist. In his hand he had a large mace with the emblem of a wolf on the side, charged with electricity.

"It is indeed old friend, now how about I come and help you out." said Thrall, the Worldshaman as he slammed his weapon, the Doomhammer, into the gate, shattering it into pieces. "Spirits of Fire and Wind, Empower their weapons! Spirit of Water, heal their wounds! Today this affront to the world falls for the LAST time."

"Thrall, you are a sight for sore eyes! Let's finish him off! LOK'TAR OGAR!" yelled Worldwalker.

"VICTORY OR DEATH!" yelled Thrall.

"Is this a trick question? Death it is then." said Kel'Thuzad, though he looked extremely worried.

The help provided by Thrall cause it to rain in the room, a healing rain that healed the Keyblade Wielders as well as the fire and wind empowering their attacks. Kel'Thuzad soon fell before them.

"NOOOOO! Do... not... rejoice! Soon I will return with powers beyond your imagining!" exclaimed the Lich as his phylactery formed on the ground where he stood.

"Not this time." said Worldwalker as he smashed it into pieces, killing Kel'Thuzad once and for all. After that, he noticed something.

* * *

"Oh Hello Looks like we got two Keyblades here, and They are already in Issac's and Nan's Hands." said Worldwalker

"Wait What?" the both of them said

"We can find out what they do when we get back let's get out of here... but first. Thrall how did you know we were here?" asked Worldwalker

"I was asked to come here by some one called Wrathion, he said you needed help." said Thrall

"Wrathion?! Man It has been a while since I saw him. How is the Black Prince doing these days?" asked Hikari

"Very well it seems like. Now come this portal will take us to Corp'rethar, I already have everyone else out there." said Thrall opening up a portal with a gem he had on him

"OK Everyone is it about to get very cold let's hope this is quick." said Worldwalker

Everyone walked though the portal ening on top of a large structure made of black metal with Naxxramas floating in the sky above them. Everyone rushed to the Heroes glad that they were all right.

"Now then Let us destroy this place once and for all. Spirits! I ask that this place which has only been used for Evil be destoryed. For the good of all Azeroth, LET IT FALL!" Yelled Thrall

Everyone looked as the Necropolis started to shake as lightning struck it. Soon it was missing a large portion and started to fall sending it crashing to the ground leaving nothing left but a pile of rubble in the frozen wastes of Icecrown.

"It is over, The Curse of Naxxramas will never rise again. Now then I belive an old friend of mine was here as well as her father?" said a suave sounding voice.

Everyone turned to see a young man with Dark skin and glowing red eyes and a very Arabian Outfit complete with a Turban the colors of White, Black and some red.

"You must be Wrathion... Your a Black Dragon. Odd I thought there were none left other than your now... smaller father." said Worldwalker

"That I am and you must be the Worldwalker your daughter has told me about you, and your deeds in this World are spread far and wide. I have come here today to help you forge a weapon so powerful it should allow you to end this threat forever." said Wrathion.

"I would trust him Dad. He has helped me alot in Pandaria maybe he could help you finish your big Project you have been working on." said Hikari

"OK then Very well your welcome to come with us then. Now then we are just waiting on Arthas I am sure he saw that from the Frozen Throne." said Worldwalker

A portal opened up and Arthas walked out. "Congratulations, you have killed my right hand man and now you are able to face me. However, I am a patient man, so you can fight me whenever you feel like you're good and ready."

"Fine by me." Worldwalker said.

"Oh, and before I forget." Arthas pulled something out. "Your CPU forms." He said as they slowly went back inside the girls. "And a little something extra too." He said as an orb each showed up and went inside the girls. "Let's just say i've added a little 'oomph' to your CPU forms this time around. I'm not telling you what it is, but let's just say it'll give you an extra 'kick' to your power, if you will."

"I see..." Professor Jacob said.

"Oh, before I forget." Arthas walked over to Nan and placed an orb and a CPU outfit in his hands.

"Do I look female to you?"

Arthas laughed. "No, of course not! Just give this to good ol' Sarah and that little orb too!" He said, still laughing and patting his head... hard enough for him to faceplant.

"Man, you hit hard...!" Nan winced, getting up and using Curaga on himself.

Arthas chuckled. "Just to show you how tough I am. Anyway, take care. Let me know when you want to face me!" Arthas said and then walked into a portal.

"That was oddly nice of him." Vito said.

"You said it." Souji nodded.

"Hey, on the bright side, the CPU forms are back!" Nepgear pointed out.

"So true!" Nan grinned as he turned to Julia. "Isn't that grea-...JULIA?!"

What he saw before her was Julia freaking out on the outside. "No... NO! I don't want this again! I don't want to go insane!"

In fact, the other girls were having the same problem.

"Ah geez..." Flame sweatdropped.

"They're freaking out over here... this is bad!" Paolo exclaimed.

"Julia, calm down!" Nan requested as he quickly hugged her as she immediately embraced him, as frightened tears were covering his shirt.

"This is gonna take a while." Isaac sighed as they walked into the portal... all but Shotaro, that is.

"Hmm..." Shotaro pulled out a phone. "I know what to do." He said and started calling someone.

* * *

 _At the World of Afterlife..._

Decade's phone went off and answered it. "Yello?"

"Decade, it's Shotaro."

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need a favor."

"Shoot."

* * *

 **This chapter has once again been written by Cody...although the last part was written by me for reasons!**

 **The HDD's back...but it seems the girls aren't so thrilled about it. What do I have in store? Find out!**


	122. The Return of Sarah's Parents and HDD!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Yang whistled as they came back into the Citadel. "Nice place!"

"I'll say." Captain Falcon nodded while Zwei barked.

"I don't know much about this HDD, but I say we party that Yang's here!" Ruby cheered.

"Heck yeah!" Yang grinned.

"I'm not much of a party goer." Blake admitted.

"Same here." Weiss nodded.

"Come over here, you party poopers!" Ruby said, literally dragging the two girls away.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY DRAGGING ME?!" Weiss yelled as Yang laughed and walked after them.

"Well, everything's back to normal." Sonic said.

"Well, not everything." Knuckles said, pointing to the girls who were still freaking out as the guys were still hugging them.

"Yikes… let's just hope this wears off soon." Daisy said as they nodded and walked off to do their own thing as Tristina was sitting on the couch with Isaac.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"You feeling okay?" Isaac asked.

"How can I feel okay?! I have my HDD back, but…" Tristina hugged him tightly. "I can't… I can't just overlook the fact that we nearly killed Rei that we turned into…or that I practically cheated on you..." She clenched her fists. "I know we moved on… I know we did… but… how can we move on from our HDD?!" She looked in his eyes. "You saw what happened…" She said, tears in her eyes.

"Tristina…" Isaac wiped her tears away. "Everything will be okay… I'll be there for you… not Neptune, but me."

"I know…" Tristina said, as Isaac kissed her as Tristina immediately laid her head on his lap as Rei overheard this.

 _Man…I feel so bad… I hope the other girls aren't this bad…_ Rei thought, watching Umbreon coming out of her Pokeball and affectionately rubbing against Tristina's side.

* * *

 _Julia…_

Julia was in her room with Nan, looking herself in the mirror and closed her eyes. _Maybe I was just overreacting…_ She thought as she glowed brightly while Nan watched her. Julia had transformed back into Hyrule Heart… but as soon as she opened her eyes… she immediately screamed and turned back to normal.

"Julia!" Nan immediately got up from the bed and hugged her.

"I can't do this! I can't…!" She sobbed as tears streamed down on Nan's shoulder. "I don't want this…"

"We'll get through this…"

"But…" Julia looked into his eyes. "What if I can't? I've pushed you away… I've pushed everyone away… I'm afraid I'll do this again…"

"Plutia's not here."

"I realize that… but I'm afraid I'll just… push you away like last time…" She sat down on the bed, crying. "I don't know what to do!"

"Julia…" Nan sat down next to her. "I'll be with you…"

"And what if you're not?! What if I push you away agai-" Nan kissed her and he looked her into the eyes.

"I'll reach out to you until I grab you… and then I'll never let you go."

Tears overwhelmed Julia as she hugged him tightly. "Nan… don't let me go."

"I'll never do that to you." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

 _Flare…_

"You seem like you're normal self." Flame said.

"Just trying not to freak out…" Flare told him. "I don't think it's so bad…" She said as she transformed into Hoopa Heart, and then saw her in a mirror.

 _"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"_

 _"KAI! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"_

Flare immediately turned back to normal, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Who am I kidding?! I'm freaking out that this is back!" She exclaimed, backing up in fear as she backed into someone's arms…and it was Flame's.

"I'll make sure that this won't bother you."

"How…?! How can that be possible?!"

"I'm not sure how…" He turned her around. "But I'll make sure my Dragon Princess won't be so bothered by her HDD."

Flare forced a smile. "Flame…"

Flame kissed her. "I promise you that." He said, hugging her and not letting her go. "I'm here for you."

Flare hugged him back. "Th-thanks…"

* * *

 _Hina…_

 _It's not so bad…_ She thought to herself, walking into the shooting gallery and transforming into Halo Heart. _Everything will be okay._ She thought, summoning a Sniper Rifle and aiming at the target.

Suddenly, said target transformed into Rei as Halo Heart lightly gasped. _Go away… GO AWAY!_ She thought.

 _"You bitch…you've caused pain and suffering from all of us… You must be SILENCED!"_

"No…" Halo Heart said. "NO!" She screamed, accidentally pulling the trigger as she gasped as it went through Rei. "Oh god! OH GOD!" She screamed, transforming back into Hina as her put her hands over her mouth in fear. "What have I done?!"

"A perfect bullseye?" Souji asked, watching the whole thing.

"No… you don't understand… I just killed Rei!" She shouted as Souji looked at the target.

"Funny, doesn't look like Rei…" Souji said, seeing the horror in her eyes as he immediately hugged her.

"I'm a killer… I'm a monster…"

"No, my Spartan Princess is never a monster." He said, reassuring her and kissed her cheek. "I promise you that."

Hina took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes and seeing that Rei had disappeared. She just now realized it was just an image that played in her mind. "God… I'm such a wreck… and after I had moved on from this pain…"

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Thanks…"

* * *

 _Kai…_

Kai was leaning on a wall, thinking about how she transformed into Unversed Heart long ago.

 _"Hehehe, you're so flat, Flare!"_

 _"I could easily destroy a hundred of you freaks in a second, you Call of Duty crybabies!"_

Kai shuddered. "Was I really like that?" She wondered before looking at her hand, transforming into Unversed Heart and looked into the mirror, her eyes widening and unwanted memories returned to her, as she turned back to normal and held on to her heart. "I never wanted that…" She said, shaking and then a hand touched her shoulder as she looked to see Vito as he hugged her.

"HDD or not, you're still my girl… and I'm not going to let you fall into despair again."

"Thanks." Kai forced a smile, hugging him.

* * *

 _Maria…_

Maria punched a wall in frustration. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS!" She yelled. "I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO RETURN!" She yelled. "I WANTED TO BE FREE FROM THIS PAIN, NOT HAVE IT COME BACK TO HAUNT ME!" She yelled, punching the wall again and panting. "Fucking… unbelievable… I did not want this to come back…"

Paolo hugged her from behind. "I'll make sure you won't be in pain again, I'll make sure of it."

Maria sighed. "I can't believe this is happening again."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Nan and Julia…_

"It's funny…" Julia said. "I'm the one that should be comforting you from this pain… but… look what happened. My HDD returned… my sadistic dominatrix HDD returned."

"Like I said, everything will be alright."

"I hope so…" She muttered, looking into his eyes, wanting to ask him about why he didn't tell her about losing his arm in his nightmare, but Alex's words echoed in her head.

 _"Just give him time."_

 _Alex… I'm not sure if I can hold it in any longer…_ She thought.

Nan's eyes widened. "Sarah." He said.

"Huh?"

"Sarah… I just remembered I have to give this HDD back to her."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"I was more concerned about you as soon as I saw you freaking out." He admitted, kissing her on the lips as she returned it.

"Well, come on… let's go give it to her." Nan said as Julia nodded as they walked out the door while Nan held Julia's hand in comfort as they went over to Sarah… who was still sulking on the couch.

"Honestly… I'm not sure what to do here." Bowser said, rubbing his chin. "I'm not a therapist or whatever you guys call it."

"Psychiatrist?" Peach asked.

"If that's the word I'm looking for, then maybe…" Bowser shrugged.

"Hmm…" Mario folded his arms.

"You know… if there was ever a point in time when any of you told me that my parents aren't who they say they were, I would've laughed in your face…" Sarah said, still in a fetal position.

"That's understandable." Bowser said.

Sarah sighed. "What's the point of living. My whole life is nothing but a huge lie…" She muttered, as Ven hugged her. "The only thing that isn't is my husband and my daughter… but the rest? It is…"

"I'm not sure what to say about this." Daisy muttered.

"You said it." Luigi nodded as Nan and Julia came by.

"Mom…" Julia looked at her as Sarah looked up, as they all saw the cold dead look that she was giving them.

"Hey…" She quietly said.

"I've tried everything to get her back, but I just can't." Ven sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Then allow me." A voice said as a portal opened up and Professor Paradox came walking out. "I know something that will cheer Sarah up." He said.

"Like what…" Sarah asked, her face still buried as Paradox chuckled, turning around and nodding at the portal as two certain people came out.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario yelled.

"I-is that…who I think it is?!" Peach asked.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Daisy exclaimed while Luigi fainted.

"Oh my…" Bowser said.

"Unbelievable…" Julia whispered.

"No way." Nan said.

"Sarah… look up." Ven requested.

"Why should I…" Sarah muttered.

"Because we hate seeing you depressed like this, you silly girl." A voice said as Sarah's eyes widened.

"C-could it be…?" Sarah asked herself as she slowly looked up, seeing none other than Mike and Cassie themselves.

"Hey honey." Cassie smiled sweetly at her.

"M-Mom… D-dad?!" Sarah exclaimed in shock. "B-but…how?!"

"We were alive the whole time!" Mike grinned.

"Allow me to explain." Professor Paradox piped up. "You see, your home was invaded by the Cassis Worms…but before they could kill them, I threw a smoke bomb into the room and once it detonated, I pulled the two into the portal and then replaced them with two dummies that were similar to them… and those two bought it before transforming into their forms."

"So they were trapped in your timeless void thing?" Bowser asked.

"Why didn't you bring them…?" Sarah asked, sounding a little better.

"I wanted to, don't get me wrong… but Dai-Shocker would've gotten suspicious and since they were allied with the Legion at the time, I didn't want to put them in serious danger." He explained.

"Oh…" Sarah nodded in understanding.

"Heh, that's completely understandable." Bowser said.

"Well, I must be off. You have fun." He said and then walked back into the portal.

Sarah got up, as everyone could see bags under her eyes, seemingly telling everyone that she couldn't sleep well after the news… or hardly ate anything for that matter. "Mom… dad…?" She walked over to the two of them. "I-is it really you?"

Cassie opened her arms. "Why don't you find out for yourself?" She asked as Sarah slowly, very slowly, touched their cheeks, feeling the warm smiles, the happy but concerned eyes.

 **BGM: Reunion (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"It's you…" She said, tears falling from her eyes. "It's really you!" She exclaimed, hugging the two as the two hugged her back… and she knew… that these hugs were gentle, loving…and genuine.

"Man, I love happy endings…" Daisy said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Never thought I'd see the desert princess crying…" Bowser said.

"I may be a badass in soccer and in fights, but that doesn't mean I still don't have a heart." She said. _Now, if only I was accepted into Smash Brothers…_

Sarah silently cried, hugging her parents tightly as they were hugging her back until the three broke apart as a hand touched her shoulder as she immediately leaned in, knowing that it was her husband. "You're back to your old self, right?" Ven asked.

"Yes, Ven… I'm back to my old self." Sarah said, the light returning in her eyes and smiling.

 _Maybe except the baggage under your eyes…_ Bowser thought. _…And you need to eat, I've never seen you so skinny._

"Oh!" Nan piped up. "Before I forget again…" He pulled something out of his pocket and pulled out the HDD and the orb. "I believe this belongs to you." He said as they floated over to Sarah as she embraced it, turning back into Majora Heart.

"I've actually missed this." She said. "Wonder what the orb was about."

"Y-you're not…freaking out?" Julia asked.

"While I am a bit hesitant on this… I didn't lose myself in Hyperdimension unlike you." Sarah said as Julia looked down in guilt as Sarah realized what she just said. "…Sorry, I'm just a bit tired after not sleeping well." She said, hugging her daughter as Cassie hugged her granddaughter as well.

"We'll be here for you… just like our grandson said to you."

"G-GRANDSON?!" Nan yelled and looked at Julia. "I didn't know you had a brother!"

Mike laughed. "She doesn't have a brother! You're like a grandson that we never had!" He continued.

"…Oh…"

"Come here, you!" He exclaimed, pulling Nan into a death hug and giving him a noogie.

"Aaagh! Now I know how Link feels whenever Darunia tries to death hug him!"

Mike laughed harder. "Oh, you are so hysterical!"

Nan managed to pull away. "I take it you're the fun loving guy that's really outgoing." He said as Julia giggled. "Oh, now there's the giggle I love!"

Julia giggled some more. "Yeah, my grandfather is really fun to be around. My grandmother is soft and sweet like my mother."

"And yet… she's a bit of a sadist too." Sarah added, having turned back to normal.

"What can I say, I like to have fun by hurting people. I hurt your dad all the time!"

Nan sweatdropped. "Julia… did you get this sadist thing from…"

"Yep… but I'm surprised she didn't rub off on me sooner before I went to Hyperdimension and got this HDD."

Cassie giggled. "I'm glad I finally rubbed off on you!"

Sarah giggled and then they all heard a stomach growl as they all looked at Bowser. "Wasn't me, I swear!" He said as they averted their eyes to Mario.

"For once, it wasn't me." Mario admitted.

"It's me." Sarah admitted. "I haven't eaten much…"

"I'll grab some meat from my castle!" Bowser said. "I say we're going to have a feast!"

"Now you're talking!" Mike exclaimed. "Come on, let's go to the dining area!" He said, grabbing Nan's hand. "Come on, you're coming too!" He said and started dragging him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRAGGING ME?!" Nan yelled as Julia laughed at this.

"Grandpa, you're not gonna pull off his arm at that rate!" She teased. "You have to pull it a bit harder!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOSE MY ARM?!" Nan yelled as they all laughed at this while Suguha overheard this.

 _Oh dear…_ Suguha thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with team RWBY…_

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"What the hell...?!" Weiss asked, looking at Godzilla. "WHAT KIND OF A LIZARD IS THAT?!"

"It's...well...big." Blake said, trying her hardest not to freak out.

"According to Utsuho, it's Godzilla." Ruby said.

"Fitting name for something so big." Yang chuckled and then noticed Gringott and Buckbeak. "Whoa ho ho! Those are some awesome looking creatures!"

Weiss sweatdropped. "I wouldn't say awesome... I'd say something terrifying."

"Eh, they're alright." Blake said and then felt something sniff her leg as she looked down to see Spinax and Polterpup. She paled up, and let out a huge scream and quickly hid up in a tree where Black Yoshi, Jack and Cotton's Parrot were currently resting. "GET THOSE DOGS AWAY FROM ME!"

"AAAAH! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Ruby and Weiss squealed and started petting them as the two barked in happiness over this.

"Are those...dragons built from scratch?" Yang wondered, looking at the Kardas and Kanohi dragon. "That's so awesome!"

"Awww! I-Rex looks so cute when she's resting!" Ruby squealed.

"And the little cutie next to it!" Yang grinned.

Blake looked at Tahtorak and Zillo Beast. "Those are...big...creatures..." She said as Polterpup and Spinax were clawing the tree, begging her to come down. "I'M NOT COMING DOWN!"

"DO NOT PET ME." Lil Deathwing yelled. "I AM NOT TO BE TOU-...Oh! OOOOH! Right there!" He said as Ruby was petting him.

"Who's a cute little dragon? You are! You are! Yes you are!"

Yang smiled. "This is awesome!" She said as Fawkes landed on her shoulder. "Oh, you're cute!"

"What kind of a freaky bird is that?" Weiss asked...only to get pecked by Fawkes. "OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOW! OKAY, OKAY! YOU'RE NOT FREAKY!" She yelled, as Fawkes quickly flew off while she had claw marks. "Ow..."

"These are the best pets ever!" Ruby smiled.

"Sure, IF THEY'RE NOT WILD MANGY MUTTS!" Blake yelled as the other girls laughed, having a great time with everyone.

"You know, I find it ironic that we're now reacting to the pets here after being here longer than Yang." Ruby said.

"We were busy doing our own things to notice…" Weiss admitted as Ruby and Blake nodded.

"I still find it cool!" Yang grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Maria Jr…_

"Hey, Maria Jr." Professor Jacob walked over to her who was talking with Uni.

"Hmm?" She turned her head.

"I got a summon gem for you." He said as he handed her a Summon Gem.

"Cool. I wonder who it is." She wondered as she put it high into the air, and then some certain hex girl appeared as Worldwalker walked by and noticed this.

"IS THAT THARJA?!" He yelled.

"Did someone say Tharja?!" Deadpool popped up out of nowhere.

"Whoa…" Maria Jr. said in amazement, looking at her.

"Cool!" Uni said.

"Where am I?" Tharja wondered as Professor Jacob explained the situation to her. "I see." She said and then knelt down to Maria Jr. "I'll help you on anyway that I can." She said as Maria Jr. nodded as Tharja stood up... only to see Deadpool leaning on a wall in front of her. "What the…?"

"Hey there, good looking!" He flirted. "Is it me or did you come from the shadows because I want to be with you forever! What do you say?"

Tharja looked at him in annoyance and closed her eyes, chanting some words. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

"No." She replied and then Deadpool suddenly transformed into a bat.

"Agh, dammit!" Deadpool muttered in annoyance as Tharja walked away, waving goodbye to Maria Jr. before disappearing. "Another one got away…"

"Just don't have her hex me. I'm allergic to being hexed." Worldwalker said.

"You are?" Professor Jacob raised an eyebrow at this.

"Not really. I just don't want to be hexed from that girl." He explained and walked away.

"I see." He nodded and then walked away, then seeing Tohka just reading a book to herself. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Hmm? No, not at all." She said, putting the book away as Professor Jacob sat down next to her. "So, the HDD girls are back."

"Yeah, but the girls aren't so thrilled about it."

"I know…" Tohka sighed. "I feel as if Decade was too hard on them in Hyperdimension."

"Well, it made them stop going crazy."

"True… but I feel awful. It _did_ make them see what they were becoming, but I feel the process was a bit harsh. I was horrified when Decade threatened to leave them with Voldemort to succumb to their despair."

"Yeah, even I thought that was a bit too much…" He said as Tohka rested her head on his shoulder.

"Because of that, the girls are terrified from losing it again."

"I guess we let it take its course before they grow used to it again."

"Actually." Shotaro walked over to them with a grin. "I have a better idea." He said as the two looked at him, a bit nervous on what he's thinking. "Let's just say, I called Decade."

Tohka's eyes widened. "Shotaro… no…"

"Relax, it's the only way for them to get them back to their normal selves. It's not like anything bad will happen, right?"

"Don't jinx it."

"That only happens in movies and anime. They'll be fine!" Shotaro reassured her.

Professor Jacob sweatdropped. _Have you not paid attention recently?_

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

The girls were by themselves, thinking about what Decade told them long ago. "This is so annoying… why can't we just move on from this?" Hina asked.

"I have no idea." Julia sighed. "I want to be happy that I have it back… but something is not wanting me to be happy."

"So I guess we all haven't moved on…" Kai muttered. "That's just fantastic."

"Actually, you DID move on. There's just one obstacle that's left for you to cross over." A voice said as they looked to see Decade walking up to them.

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"Before I explain, let me just apologize for sounding so harsh before, but I was trying to get you girls to not lose yourselves. Your HDD forms are amazing, yes, but... every time you go in there, I can sense that you were slowly losing yourselves… and seeing as you're freaking out that you're reunited with it once again, I decided to come up with something to help you." He said as they looked at him weird. "Come with me." He requested, as he opened up a portal and walked in as they all followed, ending up in some sort of lab.

"Where...are we?" Hina asked.

"A lab. You see those seats over there? This is where you'll have your test." He explained. "Deep down, you're still very afraid of Voldemort, correct?"

"Very...but I don't understand..." Flare said.

"Have you ever watched the movie 'Divergent'?"

"Yeah?" Maria tilted her head.

"Well, this is exactly like that, but a little different. You're going to face your fears...alone...without your CPU forms. I WOULD say it'd be either Voldemort or Kyoka, but… you got past Kyoka. Anyway, there's this little drug that I have that will put you in a deep sleep, just like the movie. It will also take away your CPU forms temporarily until you've truly conquered your fear of Voldemort. I completely understand that you want to be happy with your reunited HDD, but you can't… right?"

"Yeah." Julia nodded.

"Well, I think it's time to truly get rid of this fear once and for all." He said. "Go on in." He ordered as they nodded and sat down. It looks like they were truly eager to finish them off for good. "I'll be watching you." He said.

"That's creepy." Hina said.

Decade chuckled. "Yeah, it kind of does..." He said. "Anyway..." He injected it inside their bodies, as they were soon getting drowsy before passing out. "Good luck." He said as he chuckled. "Heheheh, little do they realize they aren't truly afraid of Voldemort…but they're afraid of something else!"

* * *

Tristina opened her eyes and found herself in an abandoned amusement park. "Guys?" She turned her head, but they weren't next to her. "...I guess I'm doing this alone." She said.

* * *

Julia walked around a garden, looking at the various flowers. "Hmm..." She looked around. "I guess I'm alone."

* * *

Flare found herself in an abandoned run-down hospital. "Yeah, totally not creepy..." She muttered.

* * *

Hina was in a dark forest. "Ugh, does it have to be a dark forest?"

* * *

Kai was in a construction site. "Well, it could've been worse..."

* * *

Maria was in a dark and creepy castle. "...Can't it be Peach's castle?" She asked.

All six girls walked around in silence, checking things out until suddenly they heard evil laughter, freezing them in place as they turned their head to see Voldemort standing there with a smirk. "Hello there." He smirked.

"V-VOLDEMORT?!" They screamed as Tristina, Julia, Flare and Kai ran off while Hina and Maria froze in fear.

* * *

"S-stay back!" Hina exclaimed, attempting to back away slowly until she hit a tree while Maria hit a wall.

* * *

"I-I-I never wanted this!" Maria shouted. "Why did Rei have to do this?!"

Tristina hid behind a merry-go-round, Julia hid behind a bush, Flare hid behind a gurney, and Kai hid behind a bulldozer. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real!" Kai said, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

"This isn't happening..." Tristina clenched her chest. "It just can't!"

Suddenly, they heard screams of agony as they looked to see Voldemort torturing their loved ones and parents. "R-Rose?" Tristina asked.

* * *

"Paolo?! Luigi?!" Maria exclaimed.

"Hahahaha! There's nothing you can do about it." Voldemort said. "After all, you're pathetic! Nothing will save them!"

* * *

Julia growled. "...Stay away...from Nan..." She said as she emerged herself, summoning her Keyblade. "Stay away...FROM MY PARENTS!" She screamed as she ran over to Voldemort, not caring that she's running over some roses.

Voldemort chuckled. "So the girls emerge..." He smirked. "But how long will you last?" He asked. "AVADA KEDA-"

* * *

"FIRE!" Flare screamed, using Firaga on his face as she then proceeded to slash him several times. All the girls' fear...was replaced by rage.

* * *

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE A PART OF MY LIFE ANYMORE!" Hina screamed.

* * *

One by one, they struck down Voldemort. "Hmph...piece of cake." Julia said as she walked over to them. "Don't worry, you guys...I'm getting you out of here."

"STAY BACK!" Nan suddenly screamed.

"Huh?" Julia asked in shock.

* * *

"Why are you...acting like this?" Tristina asked.

"Okay, very funny, guys..." Kai said as she tried to free them, but they screamed again, surprising her. "Okay, what's going on?!"

* * *

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TORTURED US!" Souji yelled at Hina.

"Wh-what?!" Hina exclaimed. "I'd never torture you!"

"BUT YOU JUST DID."

* * *

"Paolo...I-I don't understand..." Maria said. "I love you...and I'd never torture you!"

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHA." A familiar laughter… laughed through the air, as they turned around to see Voldemort...looking completely unscathed.

* * *

"What the hell?!" Julia exclaimed.

"You really think it was that simple to strike me down...how amusing." Voldemort's voice was suddenly slowly changing to the girl's respective voices. "It's hilarious how far you can try to run away."

* * *

"Th-that voice..." Tristina said and then suddenly, Voldemort's skin started to peel off just like a snake...and when it was fully shed off... it was their respective CPU forms.

* * *

"OH GOD! IT'S HER!" Vito screamed.

* * *

Julia's eyes widened. "I'm...the one who tortured them..."

* * *

"Unbelievable..." Maria said as she then turned to her loved ones to see them completely gone. "What?!" She exclaimed as she turned to see Blue Heart...and she was all alone… until the two of them glowed brightly and they were taken away in a very desolate place… and the other Keyblade Girls were next to her.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Flare asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Unversed Heart asked. "It's you against us. We'll show you that HDD is far superior than you freaks!"

"We'll see about that!" Tristina exclaimed. "I suggest we fight our own HDD and not help one another."

"Fine by me." Julia said, glaring at Hyrule Heart.

Hyrule Heart chuckled evilly, having a sinister expression on her face. "Prepare...to be tortured." She smirked.

 **BGM: L'Eminenza Oscura I (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Primal Heart and Tristina ran over to each other and slashed each other several times. "Heheheh, there's nothing you can do about it, you little bitch. I'm you and there's nothing you can do about it, you whiny, arrogant bitch!" She exclaimed, slashing her away. "PRECIPICE BLADES!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the ground, but she quickly rolled out of the way to avoid it and used Firaga on her. "Like a little fire will stop me! My element is fire in case you've forgotten!"

Halo Heart had summoned the Halo Energy Sword and proceeded to slash her over and over, but Hina blocked it and used Aerial Slam on her, but Halo Heart summoned the Fuel Rod Cannon and shot her at point blank to knock her into a wall. "Ha! You'll never take me down, you little has-been!"

"Don't get cocky!" Hina growled.

"You're the real monster!" Hyrule Heart said, firing electricity at her. "After all, you're the one who wanted to torture Rei!"

"SHUT UP!" Julia screamed, using Thundaga on her, but Hyrule Heart laughed and dodged, as she flew over and slashed her...while Blue Heart fired rockets at Maria, but she used Reflega to send them back to Blue Heart as she then ran over to her.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HURT THEM!" Maria yelled.

"HA! Like I should believe that little excuse?" Hoopa Heart asked. "After all, we're one of the same!"

"LIKE I SHOULD BELIEVE THAT?!" Flare screamed as they slashed kept going at it, not showing any signs of slowing down, but the places they are at were getting annihilated as Kai used Ragnarock on Unversed Heart, but she retaliated with a Ragnarock of her own, as both collided and created a huge explosion, destroying tons of construction equipment, vehicles and the building itself.

Tristina struggled to keep it up with Primal Heart, both trying to take down the other as she then slashed Primal Heart to what was left of the merry-go-round as she ran over and pointed her Keyblade at her. "This is it for you..." She said, but then noticed her eyes reflecting on the Keyblade as her eyes widened. _Oh my god... she's right... we're the same..._

"There's no point to this..." Kai said, putting her Keyblade down.

"This will accomplish nothing." Julia muttered.

"What are you doing?! Don't just put your Keyblade away!" Hyrule Heart said. "Fight back! Fight like you mean it!"

"It's not going to do anything but cause more harm..." Flare said. "I refuse to fight you..."

"DAMMIT, THEN I SHALL DEAL THE FINAL BLOW THEN!" Hoopa Heart yelled as she flew over and slashed her, but stopped mid-way as the Keyblade was almost touching her neck. "FIGHT BACK, YOU FUCKING IDIOT. JUST...FIGHT!"

"No." Hina said.

"So be it." Halo Heart growled as she swung her Energy Sword...but she missed on purpose. "FIGHT! JUST FIGHT, ALRIGHT?!" She screamed. "IT'S NO FUN WATCHING YOU JUST STANDING THERE!"

"I refuse." Kai said.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"B-but..." Unversed Heart's arm trembled, her lips quivered and tears fell through her cheeks. "Y-you... you idiot..." She said as she then dropped her weapon and collapsed and started crying. "What's the point if you're not going to fight back?!" She sobbed as Kai knelt down and hugged her, as the whole place disappeared to some sort of void as she looked to see the other girls hugging their HDD selves, as they looked at each other.

Suddenly, they all noticed someone approaching them as they looked to see Decade walking up to them, though he looked different. His magenta color seemed a bit darker than before, the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) was violet and his green eyes were vaguely flame-shaped that made him look sinister. And to top it of, he was giving off an evil aura, and looked about ready to attack.

The girls all stood up and aimed their Keyblades at the man, but he quickly disappeared as a man walked through the smoke. "At ease, ladies... I come in peace." He chuckled.

"Who are you?" Hina asked.

"Tsukasa Kadoya, better known as Decade." He replied. "And, with your amazing performance, you all passed the test."

"Eh?" Flare tilted her head.

"You see, this test wasn't only just conquering your fear of Voldemort, but it was also getting past the thought of losing yourselves in your CPU forms… well, actually, it was conquering your fear of your HDD to be exact… and losing yourselves in your CPU forms."

Tristina sweatdropped. "That was kind of a harsh test..."

Tsukasa chuckled. "I admit, it was...but, it worked, didn't it?" He grinned. "Take a good look at your CPU forms." He requested as they looked at them. "See? They're just like you now...only not as overpowering as they were before."

"Quick question...what was that thing anyway?" Kai asked.

"It's simple..." Tsukasa took on a serious look. "...Decade Violent Emotion, the form I took when I became a monster." This got the girls attention. "You see, the powers of Decade was created by Dai-Shocker for their evil purposes, to destroy worlds, and I had accepted that very role at one point. You could even say that most Kamen Riders, even your Rider Summons, went through similar situations just like you. Maybe not as bad, but bad enough. You can ask them yourselves if you ever feel like it."

"So, what you said to us back at Hyperdimension..." Tristina said.

"You spoke from experience." Julia finished.

Tsukasa chuckled. "Correct. But that's one of the reasons why we have friends and family who love us, to save us from ourselves...of course, my friend had to kill me first to snap me out of it."

"You were WHAT?!" The girls exclaimed.

"That's a story for another time."

"Well anyway, Thank you...for everything." Flare said.

"Anytime." He smiled. "Now, those CPU forms shouldn't be homeless now." He said, chuckling at his own joke. "After all, you've accepted your CPU selves, haven't you?" He asked as they nodded. "Good."

Julia held her hand out to Hyrule Heart. "Come on, let's go." She said with a kind smile on her face.

"Right." Hyrule Heart nodded as she took her hand...and was slowly absorbing in Julia's body along with all the other girls, turning into their CPU selves once again before turning back to normal.

"I'm not afraid any more…" Tristina said.

"None of us are." Kai said and then the whole place turned white.

 **End BGM**

* * *

One by one, the girls woke up. "Well, that was the most interesting thing ever..." Hina said.

"Tell me about it." Tristina muttered.

"Ugh..." Julia shook her head and then saw someone in front of her. "Mom...dad...? Nan?" She rubbed her eyes to see them not-so-blurry like. "Wh-when did you guys get here?"

"I brought them over. They were cheering you on, so to speak." Decade explained.

"He brought us over too!" Rose grinned as Maria Jr. smiled.

"Don't forget us!" Cassie said as Mike smiled.

"Let's see... was it just a dream this time or..." Kai tested out her HDD and went into Unversed Heart. "...Nope, it was real."

"Seriously?" Hina looked at her.

"What? It felt like a weird dream at the time, alright?"

"Eh, why not..." Tristina said as they all transformed into their CPU forms.

"Wait a second, earlier you weren't so sure of yourselves because you got them back." Paolo said. "Does this mean you're no longer afraid?"

"You got it, buddy!" Blue Heart smiled.

"Living with this HDD without in fear makes me less stressed." Hoopa Heart chuckled and then remembered something. "Wait a second..."

"What is it?" Primal Heart asked.

"Remember those weird orb things that went into our chest after that last test we did in Warcraft? What do you think that was?"

"Ultimate HDD Keyblades coming in in three, two, one." Decade counted.

Keyblades appeared in the girl's hands as they all looked at them.

For Primal Heart, the keychain was the Red Orb with an Omega symbol, the handle was a red version of Ends of the Earth, the blade had Primal Groudon's face and neck and the teeth are Primal Groudon's spikes

For Hyrule Heart, the keychain is the Triforce symbol, the handle looked similar to Divine Rose, the blade is the Master Sword, and the teeth are the Triforce.

For Hoopa Heart, the Keychain were Hoopa's Rings, the handle is a circle with yellow and purple color, the blade is Kingdom Key, Hoopa Unbound Rings as the symbol, and the teeth are Hoopa Unbound's horns

For Halo Heart, the keychain was Master Chief himself, the handle is similar to Noire's sword but colored green, the blade is a Halo curve blade, and the teeth are the Halo 4 Energy Swords.

For Unversed Heart, the keychain was the Unversed symbol, the handle is a black and green version of Void Gear, the blade is Iron Imprisoner IV's hammer in Keyblade Form, and the teeth is Iron Imprsoner IV horn.

For Blue Heart, the keychain was the Organization IV symbol and Aqua's Wayfinder, the handle is Lea's Keyblade colored red and blue, the blade is the Brightcrest colored red and blue, and the teeth are Lea's spikes.

"I call these the Primal Revert Blade, Hyrule Lightning, Hoopa's Flame, Legend of Halo, Unversed's Wrath, and Aqua Flame Typhoon!" Decade said. "In fact, there's another Keyblade for Sarah. Go ahead and transform for me."

"Alright." Sarah nodded and transformed into Majora Heart, and then a new Keyblade appeared in her hand. The Keychain was Majora's Mask and the Four Boss Remains, the handle is the No Name, but with Majora's Mask color, the blade is Royal Radiance with Majora's Mask's Eye in the center of the weapon, and the teeth are Majora's Mask remains.

"These Keyblades can let you transform into your HDD forms... although you already did WITHOUT summoning your Keyblade, so that works too. Oh! And the self defense thing is gone so you two can stop punching each other." He told the two girls.

"About time! This girl punches like a truck." Maria Jr. said.

"I could feel the same way about you. I feel sore because of all of that punching."

"Same here."

Decade chuckled. "Oh, and you can now use your Next forms!"

"Next what?" They all looked at him.

"You know, like Next Cyclone and Next Joker." He motioned his head to the sisters.

 **BGM: Absolute (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

"I see... let me try this." Primal Heart nodded and then closed her eyes, and then transformed into someone else, which looks Similar to Next Purple. Her hair changes to completely bright red. Her latex part of the outfit is colored yellow. Her X D-pads have the Ω symbol. Primal Groudon's yellow stripes are seen on her on her jumpsuit. Primal Groudon's Spikes are seem on her legs and arms.

"Next Primal!" She called out.

"Holy crap..." Isaac jawdropped.

"That's amazing!" Nan exclaimed.

"I'm next!" Hyrule Heart exclaimed and transformed. Her next form looks like Iris Heart but with parts of Cia and Wizzro. Her dominatrix looks like Cia and lower robe attach but colored iris and grey. Her hair color is dark iris with streaks of white. She also wore Wizzro's robe and necklace that attaches her dominatrix. The Triforce Symbol is on her dominatirx. She has iris lips and red eyes similar to Iris Heart.

"Next Hyrule!"

"Whoa, my dominatrix girl looks even HOTTER!" Nan yelled, feeling aroused while the guys started nosebleeding to this…and even Mike was nosebleeding.

"Mike!" Cassie scolded.

"What?"

Hoopa Heart transformed and she was similar to Next White, but colored gold, grey, and purple. Her wings are gold mechanical version of Flame Knight. Her gloves are mechanical version of Hoopa Unbound's arms With the rings attach to the circles. Her hat contain Hoopa's Horns on the circles, Hoopa's lower jaw armor attach under her chin. Two ponytails like Hoopa Unbound that can be seen under her hat. Hoopa's center hole latex is seen on her chest, revealing her bellybutton. She has Hoopa's rings on her arms, legs, hat, and earnings.

"Next Hoopa!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Flame exclaimed.

Halo Heart closed her eyes and then transformed. She looks similar to Next Black but has Master Chief armor colored black, green, and blue. Hair hair is colored dark blue, like certain A.I. Her chest is covered by Master Chief's armor colored green with the purple Halo symbol at the center. Her gloves has Master Chief's guns fused together.

"Next Halo!"

"AND I THOUGHT HINA WAS BADASS BEFORE!" Souji yelled.

Unversed Heart closed her eyes and transformed, looking similar to Next Green but has parts of the Final Mix Unversed and Vanitas Remnant. She has Vanities Remnant lower shirt in black and sliver see through latex. There were Iron Imprisoner Horns on her head the Trinity Armor's gloves and chest armor on her covered breasts. Vanitas Remnant's skirt is attach to her lower armor, with a device attach to it. Her hair is colored black with streaks of white. Her wings are shaped like mechanical version of Axe Flapper.

"Next Unversed!"

"Paolo, punch me now!" Vito ordered. "My girl looks like she's about to destroy someone with her Unversed!"

"Can't... too busy nosebleeding..."

Blue Heart closed her eyes and transformed and her new look looks like a purple version of Aqua's Keyblade Armor and Yellow Heart. She wore a revealing version of the chest armor looking similar to Ultradimenston Green Heart. She had purple Keyblade armor gloves shapeed like Yellow Heart's claws, and Keyblade armor boots. Her hair was now dark blue completely and two ponytails shaped like Tsubasa from Sympogear. She has Aqua's horn and chin armor attach to her face.

"Next Blue!"

"MAMA MIA!" Paolo yelled.

"How much blood are we going to lose?" Nan asked.

"A whole lot..." Isaac said.

Majora Heart closed her eyes and transformed. She now looked like a more armored version of Majora Heart. The Majora's Mask (Specifically Majora's Wrath chest body) covered her breast armor. She wore armor gloves with the Twinmold head as claws on each arm. She had boots in the form of Goht's feet and leg. Gyorg's fins are enlarged wings on her back. Odolwa's shoulder plate are attach to Next Majora. The four boss Remains are attached to each Gyorg wings. Her hair changed to a braid colored purple with streaks of red, yellow, orange, and green.

"Next Majora!"

"Oh ho ho! My wife is so amazing!" Ven exclaimed in arousement.

"That's our daughter!" Cassie and Mike exclaimed.

* * *

 _At the Citadel..._

"I'm glad we set up a secret camera!" Deadpool exclaimed, taking pictures.

"I'm just glad they didn't battle me in THOSE forms." Rei sweatdropped.

"Uh, brother?" Al looked at Ed.

"Can't took...lost too much blood..." Ed groaned.

"CODY!" Mokou yelled and punched Worldwalker.

"OW!" He yelled. "BLAME DEADPOOL! HE'S THE ONE WHO SET UP THE HIDDEN CAMERA!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

"This is your ultimate and most powerful HDD. It's a sign that you have control of your HDD and you won't have to worry about going bat-shit insane like last time." Decade said.

"We weren't THAT bad." Next Hyrule said.

"...Should I bring up how you acted _before_ you tried to kill Rei?"

"We try not to think about our crazy sides back then." Next Halo sweatdropped.

"I don't blame you." He chuckled and then opened a portal. "Welp, I'll see you later! See ya!" He walked in and closed it behind him.

"You like what you see, you naughty boy~?" Next Hyrule seductively asked Nan.

"I sure do!" Nan grinned excitedly.

"Heheh, I don't know about you, but the Legion better watch their backs. We're gonna kick their butts, save our parents, kick some MORE ass and save the universe!" Next Hoopa smirked.

"What do you mean kick some more ass?" Next Unversed asked.

"Well, you know, if Golden Frieza somehow survived the brutal beatdown that we gave him."

"Ah, good point."

"We'll help out as well!" Souji exclaimed.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded. "We'll kick their ass and take names!"

Their girls smiled as one by one, they kissed their guys while they started groping them, much to their delight as Ven did the same with Next Majora, as they all moaned with pleasure.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel..._

"Stop covering my eyes! I can't see!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang was shielding her eyes from the scene.

"Sorry, Ruby, but as your big sister I cannot allow your young innocent eyes be traumatized by this kind of thing!" Yang said.

"I'M NOT THAT YOUNG!"

"I'm just going to pretend that I never saw this moment…" Thor said.

"Agreed." Tony and Nick Fury nodded.

"Is this even considered normal?" Tetrax asked as Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Gluto and Max were in shock as well, in fact, Falcon didn't know what to say.

"You have no idea…" Yukari sweatdropped.

"ANDY!" Mix screamed and punched him in the gut after catching him nosebleeding and staring like an idiot.

"Should we tell them that we watched them?" Yuno asked, watching Minene plant two bombs on Nishijima's and Yuki's head.

"Nah, they might kill us if we tell them. It's their moment after all." She said, tossing her a detonator.

"Good point." She said as they both detonated the bombs, as they both coughed out smoke soon after.

"Aaaand we're back." Yuki said before the two comically collapsed.

"I don't know about you, but I think they're ready." Professor Jacob said.

"Indeed. They're no longer afraid of their HDD." Shotaro smirked. "The Legion won't know what hit them."

* * *

 _Few hours later…_

"You know, I'm thinking of changing my look." Hikari said.

"Then what's stopping you?" Colette asked.

"I have no idea." Hikari admitted and then opened up a portal. "Come on, we're going shopping!"

"…Did you say 'we'?" Colette asked as Hikari grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her. "Are you dragging me?!"

"Come on, we need to get you a new look!" She grinned.

"IS THIS STARTING TO BECOME A RUNNING GAG OR SOMETHING?!" She yelled as they went into the portal.

"Ooo, Running Gag potential!" Deadpool chuckled.

"I was wondering when our daughter would change her look." Mokou said, grinning. "This oughta be good!"

* * *

 _At Coconut Mall…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Wow, for a clothing department in Coconut Mall… the place is huge!" Colette said.

"Right?!" Hikari smiled as they looked around as Toadette walked by them and walked to the cashier.

"Have you seen Captain Toad anywhere?" Toadette asked.

"Ever since the Mushroom Kingdom was repaired, I haven't seen him. It's most likely he just disappeared."

"I'm getting worried…" She said as she walked outside as Colette overheard this.

 _Wait… Captain Toad as in… OUR Captain Toad?_ She wondered.

"Hey Colette!" Hikari walked over to her. "How do I look?" She asked as Colette looked at Hikari. She was wearing a light blue jump suit with red lines going down the side with a red belt that has her swords attached to it with a Smash symbol belt buckle. The symbol on the front is the Smash symbol and on the back, phoenix wings both in red. She was also wearing gloves and boots that are red with the edges and soles of the boots being light blue.

"Nice!" Colette said.

"I also found out something interesting." She said. "Apparently this outfit is flame retardant and bullet proof for added defense against projectiles, also doubles as a wet suit in case you need to hop in water and is machine washable."

"Was there a label on that?"

"Nah, there was a sign underneath this outfit."

"…Convenient." Colette said as she walked into the changing room as Hikari waited, and then Colette walked out looking completely different.

Colette is now wearing a similar jumpsuit worn by the Princesses in Mario Kart on their bikes. It's mostly white with green being the main side color. The soles of the boots is pink along with the white outline on the top of the boots and the gloves. The scarf tied around the neck is green too. The symbol on the front is an Omega symbol to represent her defeating Primal Groudon in Hoenn and on the back will be a symbol of green butterfly wings.

"What's with the Omega Symbol?"

"Didn't Flash tell you that I defeated Primal Groudon in Hoenn?"

"No…"

"Well, I just told you!" She giggled as the two paid for their outfits as they walked out… to see Wario and Waluigi driving around inside Coconut Mall as everyone was getting out of the way.

"…Colette, I have an idea."

"Beat their two heads?"

"No, even better. Racing!"

"Here?"

"We have a race track in the mansion."

"Even better!" She grinned as Hikari made a portal and then walked in with Colette…and then a Toad dove out of the way when the Wario Bros came back.

"I want to kill the guy who thought it'd be a fun idea to turn our mall into a race track…" He muttered.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the race course…_

"Okay, so just a friendly rivalry race between the two of us?" Hikari asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

"Why just two when you can have more?" A voice asked as they saw Marisa walking over to them, and the other Touhou gals who had their appearances changed walked over to them.

"Oh, now we're getting chaotic here. I like it!" Colette grinned.

"So, anyone going on a bike?" Hikari asked.

"I might as well." Marisa said.

"I'll do it." Komachi quietly said.

"I'll do it too." Patchouli said.

"Count me in!" Mokou exclaimed.

"I guess we'll be taking the karts then." Reimu said.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Where in the world did you get those cheerleader outfits?" Kaguya asked, looking at the Keyblade Girls who caught word of the race and decided to cheer everyone on.

"I was a cheerleader for the basketball team." Flare explained.

"So was I." Tristina said, high fiving Flare.

"And what about you guys?" Reimu asked.

"Thank mistress for duplicating them." Hina grinned.

"Oh, here come the bike racers!" Unversed Heart called out as she, Maria and Julia were in their HDD forms but in cheerleader outfits.

Komachi walked in wearing something similar to Rosalina's biker outfit, only red.

Patchy was wearing a dark blue version of Peach's biker outfit.

Mokou walked in wearing a red and white biker outfit with a red scarf around the neck and the phoenix symbol on the chest and phoenix wings on the back where that heart is for Peach, Daisy and Rosalina and a Hakurei Ying Yang Orb on the belt where the buckle is.

"I wonder where Marisa is?" Reimu wondered.

"I bet she's still getting ready." Reisen said.

"Oh, here she comes! I see her!" Alice said as they looked at Marisa coming in as everyone jawdropped at what they were looking at while Hina whistled at this.

 **BGM: Careless Whisper**

What Marisa was wearing was a freaking sexy biker outfit colored navy blue with her Devil Hakkero as the symbol… and the skintight outfit was also open in the front, showing off her breasts while also wearing a pink bra.

"Oh." Eiki said.

"My." Remilia and Reimu said.

"God." Youmu and Yuyuko said.

 **End BGM**

"AAARGH! WHY MUST EVERYONE DRESS MORE SEXIER THAN ME?!" Flandre yelled.

"I think someone has a jealously issue…" Kaguya said.

"Mistress, you look hot!" Hina called out.

Marisa giggled. "Thanks! At least someone knows what's up." She said.

"Oi vey…" Reimu said as Marisa hopped on her bike… right in front of Flandre, no less.

"God damn, I want an ass like that!" Flandre growled in jealously as the race course glowed brightly…and what they were looking at was Big Blue from Mario Kart 8.

"We'll be cheering for you on the other side!" Unversed Heart said, making a portal as they all went in.

"I'll be cheering for Mistress." Hina said.

"Good for you." Flare rolled her eyes. _I'll never understand why she has you calling her that._

* * *

 _Back at the starting line…_

"Okay!" Lakitu flew up to them. "THREE… TW-" He caught sight of Marisa and started nosebleeding… in fact, even the cloud started nosebleeding.

"EVEN THE CLOUD?!" Reimu yelled.

"J-J-Just go…" Lakitu said and they were off while Lakitu fell off of his cloud, landing on his back after they all left as hearts were over his eyes.

 **BGM: Big Blue (Mario Kart 8)**

"Hehehe…" Eiki smirked as she passed over an item box while Reimu and Marisa were colliding into each other as they moved away from each other as Komachi was in front of them. "Here's for all of that napping!" She smirked, as a boomerang appeared in her hand and threw it, hitting Komachi dead center three times.

"Oh, you little…" Komachi said as Suika drove over an item box and then a Mega Mushroom appeared in the palm of her hand.

"OH BABY!" She yelled, using it and growing huge. "COMING THROUGH!"

"SWEET MOTHER OF…!" Youmu yelled as she quickly swerved out of the way as Suika shrunk back down after crushing poor Tenshi as she popped back up.

"Oh… you're asking for it!" Tenshi exclaimed, pulling out her sword and stabbing the ground, unleashing a Danmaku bullet storm in its wake, as it hit Youmu, Yuyuko and Kaguya while Colette saw this as she was looking behind her after gliding to the second segment.

"What, so Danmaku is legal in this race?" She asked.

"You're forgetting that these are the girls from Gensokyo who have constant Danmaku battles!" Hikari said.

"Got it." Colette nodded as she noticed something in the corner of her eye as soon as she landed… and then she stopped as Hikari pulled ahead.

"Wonder if she ran out of gas?" She wondered and then noticed a Blue Shell behind her. "CRAP!" She yelled as she quickly ran over an item box… and unfortunately, it was a coin. "SERIOUSLY?!" She yelled before the Blue Shell quickly exploded on her and then Colette drove off.

"Sorry!" She laughed and then the rest of the Touhou girls were gaining on her.

"Let's see how you like my Danmaku orbs!" Reimu exclaimed, unleashing a lot of Danmaku orbs as they were turning a second corner, hitting Suika, Flandre, Yuyuko and Utsuho.

"Why you dirty little…!" Utsuhou growled as she aimed her arm cannon at her and then shot Reimu, but she was in the water and hit the corner, and the bullet hit a wall as it crumbled onto the field while Mokou unleashed fireball hell on Eiki, Komachi and Alice… and she didn't have a Fire Flower.

"Eat lasers!" Kaguya exclaimed, hitting the Scarlet Sisters, Patchouli and Sakuya and speeding past them… but then she noticed aura glowing in the corner of her eye as she noticed Meiling picking up speed in her kart as she and the kart were glowing aura. "Whoa!" She exclaimed.

Eirin aimed her bow and arrow at Marisa's tires. "Here's what I think of your sexy outfit." She said, hitting the back tire as Marisa immediately got a flat as the rest sped by her after hitting the final segment.

"Hey!" Marisa growled and then had an idea, snapping her fingers as the Hakkero came out from behind the bike. "Let's do this!" She exclaimed as she unleashed a Master Spark, causing her to speed past everyone and picking up the pace, seeing Colette and Komachi dead ahead. "Hehehe, sorry guys… but I'm taking first!"

Komachi was just hit by Colette's red shell as she was really close to the finish line as she heard an explosion behind her as she turned to see Marisa dead on her heels. "Oh, I don't think so, witch!" She said, flooring it as the two were basically neck and neck at this point, seeing the cheerleaders dead ahead.

"I'm winning this thing!" Marisa exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Colette glared at her as the two crossed the finish line with Komachi right behind them as the Master Spark deactivated so she wouldn't hurt the girls.

 **End BGM**

"So, who won?" Marisa asked.

"Um, it was a photo finish." Hina said as they looked to see Colette leaning forward at the last second as Marisa jawdropped at this before sighing.

"Alright, second place." Marisa said, shrugging. "I'm cool with that."

"I'm in third. That's pretty cool." Komachi said as they looked at the screen up top, seeing the following ending the race starting with Reimu, Flandre, Reisen, Tewi, Eirin, Alice, Sakuya, Remilia, Meiling, Mokou, Kaguya, Youmu, Patchouli, Yuyuko, Suika, Aya, Nitori, Yukari, Tenshi, Utsuho, Eiki, Byakuren, Nue, Koishi, Satori, and Hikari being in last place.

"Hmm, that was an interesting race." Byakuren said.

"Yeah, we should definitely do that more often." Nue said.

"Totally!" Koishi smiled as Hikari sighed.

"Stupid blue shell… who threw that?" She wondered as she heard casual whistling from Nitori.

"Well, that was a fun race, though." Colette said as Hina hugged Marisa as they all walked out of the course.

* * *

 _With Hikari…_

Hikari sighed, sitting on the couch after losing, a little depressed. "Last place…" She sighed as Mokou looked at her.

 _Poor girl…_ She thought. _It must suck after not recovering after that blue shell…_

"She feeling blue?" Worldwalker walked up to her.

"I thought she would've recovered after that blue shell… but I guess with all the chaos that happened, she didn't have a chance."

"I know what to do." Worldwalker said, walking over to her. "Hey honey…"

"Oh, hey dad…" She sighed.

"I know what'll cheer you up." He told her with a smile. "We don't the three of us go to the Mushroom Kingdom and get some ice cream?"

Hikari smiled at this. "I'd love that." She said as Worldwalker opened up a portal as the three of them walked in.

"A family ice cream outing. That's cute." Professor Jacob smiled at this.

"I used to do that with my parents all the time." Nan said before sighing. "Things just aren't what they used to be…"

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." He said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded as they heard a portal open up and Flash walked in.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Flash!" Nan exclaimed. "Wait, where's Alicia?" He asked.

"Apparently, she wanted to stay away just a bit longer… something about not wanting to piss you off."

"She knows me too well…" Nan chuckled.

Flash rolled his eyes. "Anyway, while I was in Spiral, I got these Neamean boots which grants me the ability called Assassin's Mist, which poisons my enemies for a brief amount of time."

"Cool."

"I also got the Helm of Ares, granting me the ability Mojo Blade creating a sword of Mojo that attacks the enemy and flat-out IGNORES their armor, dealing double his physical damage, AND the enemy has to defend with their Will Stat. And yes, this applies to Adamantine Armor. But like all of my Spiral abilities, Mojo Blade can only be used once, as with Assassin's Mist."

"Interesting…. So where's Alicia."

"She's still in Spiral, wanting to train harder."

"Why do I have this feeling she wants to beat me to a bloody pulp…" Nan muttered. "So, I guess you're staying here now?"

"All I needed was a little break, I don't care what happens now!" He said, as the two high fived before walking away to do their own thing… however, as Flash was about to get comfortable… he noticed Deadpool, Tamaki, Roshi and Andy teasing Cirno about her idiocy. "…For the love of…" He growled as he walked over to them.

Cirno was casually sitting on the couch, looking bored out of her mind. "Please, stop teasing her!" Daiyousei begged.

"What did she ever do to you?!" Rumia asked.

"She didn't do anything to us… but she's a humongous idiot!" Andy laughed.

"Okay, that is enough!" Flash walked over to them. "She's done nothing wrong and she's not an idiot!"

"Eh, you get used to it at this point." Cirno said. "But really, I'm at the point where I'm just 'whatever'…"

"But you keep doing idiotic things that keep getting you killed. I'm amazed that you didn't permanently die!" Tamaki said.

"What's this about being an idiot?" Thor asked as he walked over in curiosity as he overheard the teasing and joining him was Winry.

"Oh, as if you didn't know!" Deadpool said. "This girl right over here is an idiot!"

Thor looked at Cirno. "The ice fairy?"

"Yes, her." Deadpool nodded. "Let me tell all the things that she did." He said and explained to Thor about all the crazy idiotic things she did.

Thor blinked. "So, you're calling her an idiot because of that?" He asked. "Has it ever occurred to you that she's trying her best?"

"Yeah, you gotta give some credit to her." Winry said. "At least she's trying to be helpful. You can't call her an idiot because of that."

"I agree." A voice said as they saw Rose and Nepgear walking forward, while Rose was really upset by this. "I am so sick and tired of you jerks saying these things to Cirno!"

"Can't you just accept the fact that Cirno is trying and she's trying to pull her weight on the team as well?" Nepgear asked.

"Nah, she's useless." Roshi said.

"Useless?" Cirno asked, glaring at them. "Did you just call me… Useless?" She asked as she got up, clenching her fists. "If I'm useless, then ask yourselves this! If I'm useless, THEN WHO WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED EVERYONE'S ASS FROM THAT DRAGON HEARTLESS AT THE LAST SECOND IN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?!" She yelled. "DO YOU CALL THAT USELESS?!"

"Says the one that died in that world." Deadpool said.

"HA! But I came back and I made an entrance! Besides, only idiots die and never come back from the dead!"

"See what I mean? She's pulling her all and you always give her the short end of the stick." Flash said.

"Well, that's because-"

"PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled, freezing the four solid as they were in complete ice cubes. "Hmph, I should've done that a long time ago." She said as she flew off.

"Cirno, wait up!" Daiyousei said as she and Rumia flew off after her.

"Heh, that's a nice look for you." Flash said as he walked away.

"I feel like that was overkill on Cirno's part." Thor said.

"Eh, they deserved it." Winry walked away with a shrug.

* * *

 _In another part of the Citadel…_

Lucina walked around the Citadel when she noticed Palutena talking with Viridi and Phosphora. But when she set her eyes on Palutena...she blushed madly. "Oh no..." Lucina whispered, recalling something that happened.

* * *

 _Taking place in Fast and Furious..._

 _Lucina was currently heading towards the Citadel's hot springs. During her time here she was trying to get used to all the crazy antics that would happen from time to time, and there was that dark angel that rubbed her off the wrong way._

 _However, when Lucina made it to the hot springs, she noticed that there was someone else about to take a dip in the waters, and that someone was Palutena in nothing but a towel._

 _"Ahh, nothing better than a bath after working up a sweat." Palutena sighed, slowly removing her towel to reveal her nude form._

 **BGM: Yuushou no Kimi (Rosario Vampire)**

 _Palutena failed to notice Lucina who had done nothing but stare at her removing her towel. Lucina didn't know why she was staring at Palutena, but right now Palutena's naked body was her only focus._

 _She couldn't keep her eyes off of Palutena's flowing long green hair, her large round breasts that bounced with every movement (and weren't as big as the girls of Fairy Tail who's busts were E or F cups, but she was still a good C or D cup), her small but puffy nipples, her shapely butt, her curve of her hips, and gods that_ _incredible figure in general. If Lucina could describe Palutena in one word, in this one moment, then she would call her..._

 _"...Beautiful..."_

 _Palutena turned her head, having thought she heard something. Lucina quickly hid herself so she wouldn't be spotted, which was a fortunate success. Palutena then put her attention back on the pool, slowly going in for her bath. As she did so, Lucina peaked from her hiding spot and continued to stare. Her cheeks became beat red as she saw Palutena beginning to wash herself; and by wash, I mean she began to rub every inch of her body in the water. This was beginning to drive Lucina wild._

 _Lucina didn't know why she was doing this, why she was just staring at someone bathing. And another woman at that. But right now she didn't care. All that mattered was this moment._

 _Soon, Palutena came out of the hot spring, her hair all wet but also silky, water dripping down and landing on her now wet breasts, and just her completely smooth figure that shined from being wet. As she put on her towel and headed of, Lucina, who luckily wasn't spotted, removed herself from her hiding spot, her face completely red from what had just happened._

 _"Why did I just do that?" She whispered to herself. Never in her life had she ever thought of being attracted to another woman, but now she was starting to consider that thought. So from there, she quickly took the bath she intended to have, her face still red, and...well..._

 _...Lets just say she ended up being naughty thinking of Palutena later that night._

 **End BGM**

* * *

Lucina quickly turned around, too embarrassment to even be near Palutena right now, but stopped. Running away wouldn't solve anything. In fact it could probably make things worse. Lucina took a deep breath then walked back where Palutena was, wanting to settle this trouble.

"See you later, you two." Palutena waved and walked away... and when she turned around, she bumped into Lucina. "Oh, sorr-" Her eyes widened.

"He-hello, y-you must be the...the Goddess of Light..." She said, blushing. "I-I'm Lucina."

"A-and I'm...s-so glad to meet you..." She said, paling up and blushing a little.

"A-are you feeling...okay? You must be running a fever."

"Um, no... no... I'm not running a fever..."

"Then why is your face so red?" She asked.

"I... I... I..."

"We...we probably need to take you to th-the medical ward." She said, taking her hand, and her heart skipping a beat. "Come on, let's go."

Palutena's heart skipped a beat, looking at Lucina's caring smile, which was actually a nervous one. _Oh no... it's happening!_ She thought, flashing back to that time Hina and Noire took a picture of themselves as Palutena and Lucina, kissing each other.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, let's go check you out."

 _WHAT AM I WAITING FOR?! FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS, IT'S HAPPENING!_ She screamed in her head and suddenly tugged her arm away from Lucina.

"Is Something wrong?"

"G-G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed and took off running to her room.

Lucina just stood there, showing a hurt expression. "Palutena...?"

Palutena kept running, not looking back and running over poor Pit in the process who was taking to his clone and Palutena ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Pit, are you okay?" Dark Pit asked.

"Ugh... did anyone get the license plate number on that goddess...?" Pit groaned. "Who runs over an angel...?"

"Yeah, he's fine." Dark Pit said and flew off.

* * *

 _With Palutena..._

Palutena was in the corner, rocking back and forth. "It can't happen... it just can't! I don't want to be in a relationship... not like that!" She said and started crying hysterically.

* * *

 _Back with Lucina..._

"Dammit." Lucina said as she walked away, lowering her head to hide the hurt expression in her eyes. "She must have known about what I've done..." She muttered to herself as Marth witnessed this.

"Hmm... interesting..." Marth mused, rubbing his chin in thought as he walked away while his hand was still on his chin. "I wonder what ailed Lady Palutena to cause her to act like that?" He wondered as he walked near the couch while Julia was watching Nan walk away.

 _I can't take it anymore!_ She thought, transforming into Hyrule Heart as Alex noticed this.

"Julia?"

"I know you said I should give Nan some time… but I just can't ignore the fact that he didn't tell me about that one little thing in his dream!" She said as she went after him.

"Julia, wait!" Alex tried to stop him, but a hand touched her shoulder as she looked to see Zen Fudo.

"Let's just wait and see what happens… because things are about to get interesting here."

"…If you say so."

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Nan walked over to a vending machine. "Let's see... what flavor of Gatorade do I want?" He wondered to himself as he kept walking as he sighed. "I'm glad the girls have finally moved on... especially with their HDD back." He smiled as he walked over to it. "Let's see... grape, Lemon Lime... Tropical Cooler... don't mind if I do!" He chuckled as he pressed a button and it came out as he took it.

He picked it up and started walking... when suddenly, something pinned him to a wall. "Gah!" He exclaimed in surprised as he looked at whoever was pinning him to a wall... and it was Hyrule Heart. "Julia?"

"Nan..." She looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, glaring at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know what I mean! You didn't tell me your arm came off in your dream!"

"My... what?" Nan asked as his eyes widened. "Suguha..."

"Suguha didn't tell me... it was Deadpool."

Nan growled under his breath. "When will he NOT eavesdrop?!"

"Nan..." Hyrule Heart got closer to him. "Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Nan looked away. "I didn't want you to worry..."

"Worry?! What's that got to do with anything?!"

"I was weak!" He shouted as Hyrule Heart's eyes widened. "Alright?! I was weak... I was reckless... I got my arm cut off when I was going to attack King Arthur!" He continued to shout. "That's how weak I really am, Julia. I'm not as strong as I think I am..." He said, tearing up when he said that. "I'm not... strong... I'm just... weak..." He said. "I don't...want to be weak..."

"Nan..." Hyrule Heart looked at him as her frustration went away. "You're not weak." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're strong, brave, selfless... you're all of those. You're not weak."

"According to Arthur, I am..."

"Don't listen to him. I'll help you move on like you did with me." She said, leaning her head as her forehead was touching his. "I'll protect you, like you protected me. We'll protect each other... and I promise you, nothing will happen to your arm." She said, wiping the tears from Nan's eyes and continued to hug him.

"I'm sorry...for not telling you... I just... I just didn't want you to worry..."

"I understand...you've been going through a lot." She said, moving her head down and closing her eyes, gently kissing his neck as he took a deep breath, moaning a little.

"I want to get rid of this pain... I want to move on from the Chaos Kin... from Arthur... everything..."

Hyrule Heart moved back up to his head, her lips almost touching his. "I'll help you do that." She said, licking his lips. "We'll do this together..."

"Thank you, Julia..." He said as they then soon got into a make-out session, not moving from the wall.

Unknown to the two, Deadpool (Who had broken out of his icy prison) and Suguha heard everything. "See? Told you it'd work out." Deadpool grinned.

"Yeah." Suguha nodded... and then kicked him in the crotch.

"AGH! What was that for?!"

"For eavesdropping." She said and walked away as Deadpool fell over.

"Worth it!" He groaned through the pain.

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

Julia was looking at a depressed Nan on the couch, and sitting next to him was a depressed Isaac as Tristina was trying to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to be working.

"For crying out loud… how are we going to cheer these two up?" Tristina asked. "I hate seeing my guy depressed."

"Being tortured does take a lot out of you..." Julia said. "Been down that road before."

"If only we can cheer them both up... what's the best way? Arouse them?"

"Arouse them..." Julia mused, rubbing her chin and looked at Tristina and having an idea. _Oh, I'm going to have some fun with you!_ She thought and then grabbed Tristina by the arm. "Come here for a second!" She said, pulling her away.

"What are you doing?" Tristina asked and then Julia whispered in her ear as her eyes widened, blushing wildly. "A-are you sure?!" She asked. "I-I'm not comfortable with this..."

"Just trust me, alright?" She asked.

Tristina sighed. "Alright...I trust you."

"Good." Julia smiled and then grabbed Nan by the arm. "Come on, we're taking you somewhere!"

"Where are we going?" Nan asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Julia said, winking at him and then playfully winking at Tristina, who looked away while taking Isaac somewhere as they transformed into their HDD and walked into Nan's bedroom.

Sarah and Ven noticed this. "Honey... I have a feeling they're going to do that again..." Sarah said.

Ven blinked. "Define 'that'."

"Remember what happened in Hyperdimension?"

Ven's eyes widened before facepalming while Sarah rolled her eyes. "Here we go again..." They both said.

"What again?" A voice asked as they saw Mike and Cassie walking up to them as Sarah explained to her parents about the situation.

"Not sure how to react to that..." Mike said, but then placed his hand under his chin. "But if that Tristina girl was with a girl who isn't my granddaughter, this, I would like to see!" He said with a grin as Ven jawdropped at this.

"Come here you!" Cassie grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Oh come on! I was only joking!"

"...Is your dad really a pervert?" Ven asked.

"Oh believe me, he's mild compared to the other perverts around here."

"Oh thank goodness..."

* * *

 _Inside..._

"Why are you two in your HDD?" Isaac asked.

"You ready for this?" Hyrule Heart whispered, wrapping her arms around her.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Primal Heart nodded, gulping a little as Hyrule Heart leaned forward. Primal Heart leaned too before their lips touched as the two guys jawdropped at this.

"Are we really going back to this?!" Isaac asked.

"I am nothing BUT aroused." Nan said.

Isaac grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Hyrule Heart playfully groped Primal Heart, causing her to moan. She then stopped kissing Primal Heart and then licked her lips as Primal Heart did the same thing, although more slowly. Hyrule Heart then started kissing her neck, as Primal Heart shivered at the touch, moaning as Hyrule Heart then started kissing her again as their tongues started to wrestle while Primal Heart caressed her hair before going down and lightly groping her butt as Hyrule Heart moaned.

"Oh. My. God." Nan said.

"Yeah, work it!" Isaac exclaimed.

Nan whistled. "That's my dominatrix!"

Hyrule Heart then started licking both cheeks on Primal Heart as she did the same to her. They continued kissing one another as Primal Heart's hand slowly, but hesitantly, snaked her way up Hyrule Heart's breasts and groped her. They immediately went back down, continuing kissing one another before Hyrule Heart pinned Primal Heart to a wall, licking her chin and then her lips. She moved her leg up as Primal Heart grabbed it and rubbed it while the two continued to kiss, their tongues wrestling while the guys were really aroused.

Then, Hyrule Heart pulled away from Primal Heart, a little bit of saliva escaping their tongues and landing on Hyrule Heart's breasts, looking into each others eyes before kissing one last time before they pulled away completely, turning back into their human selves and looking at their boys. Tristina was completely embarrassed by it, but Isaac didn't seem to care as they kissed their girls.

"I do believe we needed that." Nan said as Julia giggled, licking his cheek and kissed him as the boys walked outside. Tristina was about to walk out, but Julia grabbed her arm and pulled her back in, pinning her to a wall.

"I could tell you were holding back..." Julia said, sounding disappointed.

"I had to! You weren't holding back but I was! Remember back in Hyperdimension when we fell in love...no...when we THOUGHT we fell in love with Neptune and Plutia and pushed our guys away? I felt like we were doing that again! I didn't want to fall in love with you!"

"Yes, I remember..."

"So why did you do all of that?"

Julia smiled. "Because we're more focused on our guys. There's no need to hold back."

"Yes, there is a way to hold back!" Tristina argued. "You may think it's a good idea, but it's not! You say we're focused on our guys, but the way I see it, you wanted to be Bisexual again… YOU wanted to push Nan away!"

"But… all I did was try to make him feel better…"

"There were better ways than have a make-out session with me. I don't know what you were thinking, but you better decide who you're more interested in, me or Nan… because I'm pretty sure you're more focused on ME who is TRYING to make Isaac better!" She said, pushing Julia out of the way and slamming the door behind her.

Julia stood there in silence, looking at herself in the mirror and seeing not herself, but Plutia. "Oh my god…" She said, looking away from the mirror and then sat down on the bed. "All I wanted…was to make him feel better…" She said, tearing up in the process and crying.

* * *

 _A few tearful minutes later…_

A door slowly opened and Tristina walked in. "Julia?" She asked as she saw her own cousin still crying as Tristina sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not…"

Tristina side hugged her. "I'm sorry for shoving you… I know you were just trying to make Nan feel better…"

"Why did I do that…" She sobbed, looking at Tristina with her tear stained eyes. "After I just said I'd be there for him after what happened in his dream…" She said. "I'm such an idiot… I was pushing him away again when I didn't mean to…"

Tristina sighed, rubbing her back. "I know you were wanting to make him happy… but that wasn't the smartest idea ever…" She said, looking at Julia. "Come here." She requested as Julia hugged her tightly.

"I'm such an idiot…"

"You're not an idiot… you were just trying to make him better… but there were better ways than that." She said.

"I know…" Julia cried, crying on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay…" She whispered, not letting go of her cousin.

* * *

 _With Kai and Vito…_

The two of them were passionately kissing before she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I'm gonna go take a shower, if that's alright with you." She said.

"That's fine with me." Vito smiled, as Kai kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back." She said and then walked away as Maria saw this.

"Hmm..." Maria smirked and then followed Kai to the bathroom, leaning her ear on the door and hearing the shower immediately turning on and her humming. _Perfect._ She thought and then walked inside, taking off her clothes and stepping in.

Kai's back was turned to her, letting the hot water touch her skin, not realizing Maria stepped in and then she wrapped her hands over Kai's eyes. "Oh, Vito~ You naughty boy~" She giggled.

"It's not Vito." Maria giggled as Kai's eyes widened as Maria uncovered her eyes as she turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kai asked, her eyes looking at Maria's large breasts as she looked back up at Maria's face.

"Do you remember the time back in Aquarion Evol, where I said we'd have each other if we couldn't have any boys?"

Kai blushed. "I thought you were joking!"

"I was... but..." She smiled. "Who says we can't have fun?" She winked at her.

"Um... wouldn't we be going back to what happened at Hyperdimension?"

Maria giggled. "We're more focused on our guys... and besides, I actually want to kiss you~"

Kai blushed redder as she turned around. "No way, I'm not doing it!"

"Suit yourself~" Maria giggled as she watched Kai wash herself.

"Well um...since you're here...do you mind scrubbing my back for me?" Kai asked, really embarrassed.

"Sure~" Maria smiled, taking the sponge and scrubbing her back as Kai let the water touch her once more as Maria watched this, watching the water run down her breasts, so Maria got closer to her until her boobs touched her back and she took the sponge right down to her nether region and gently scrubbed it as Kai let out a gasp, as the sponge went back and forth as she started moaning.

"M-Maria...!"

"Your skin is so soft and smooth... especially when it's wet. It's turning me on, actually~"

"Y-Y-You pervert...!" Kai exclaimed, moaning loudly as Maria kept doing it until she was done, putting the sponge away as the water washed the soap off. Kai panted and turned around and looked at Maria. "What is WRONG with you?!" She asked as Maria took her hand and then licked it, then licked up her arm as Kai shivered at the touch. Maria kept going up as she licked up her neck and then got to her lips. "M-Maria..."

Maria touched her lips with her fingers and then smiled. "Your lips... they're so soft." She said. "Kai, don't be so stiff... just relax~" She smiled and kissed Kai, pressing her breasts against hers. Kai wanted to fight, but Kai realized something.

 _Her lips... they're so soft..._ Kai thought. _Her kisses... they're so soft and gentle... and her tongue..._ She thought as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her. _I can't... I can't...!_ She thought as she started kissing her back, as Maria started groping her as Kai moaned.

 _Kai is so...passionate. So this is what it's like to kiss Kai._ Maria thought. _Vito, hope you don't mind..._ She thought as the two started passionately kissing as Kai reached for the sponge and started rubbing it in Maria's nether region as she started moaning.

 _Her moaning..._ Kai thought as she started kissing Maria deeper. _It's making me out of control...!_ She thought as the two kept kissing until Maria pulled away and looked at Kai's breasts. She started licking them as Kai moaned pleasurably. Maria went back up, her eyes requesting her to do the same, as Kai licked her breasts as Maria moaned at this until Kai went back up, her forehead resting on Maria's. "You're... you're a perverted idiot, you know that?"

Maria giggled. "I know." She said, starting to lick every inch of Kai's lips as Kai tried to do it to her as the same time, but all it did was have their tongues meet, so they proceeded to have their tongues wrestle before going back to kissing. They continued to go at it until Maria had enough, licking her cheek and turning off the water. "Thank you, Kai..." She said as she went down and kissed her boobs before sucking on them, Kai moaning a little as Maria got out, drying herself off and playfully winking at Kai before walking out after getting dressed, going back to Paolo.

Kai stood there, wondering what the hell just happened before drying herself off and getting dressed, looking herself in the mirror before leaning on the wall, sinking to the floor. "Maria... you perverted idiot..." She said, sitting there and thinking of Maria kissing her…while on the other side, Maria was sitting in front of the door, thinking of her kissing Kai.

"What the hell was I thinking… more focused on our guys my ass…" She muttered as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Kai… can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you…"

"Kai… I… I didn't mean to do all of that." She said as she got back up and walked back in, seeing Kai sitting on the floor still.

"What the hell were you thinking…"

"I...I don't know. I just wanted to tease you… I always love to tease you…" She said, more tears falling. "I didn't mean to take it that far… but I just lost myself when I was staring at your nude body…" She said before crying and hugging Kai. "I'm so sorry… I never meant to take it that far…"

"I'm the one that should've said something before…" Kai said. "Your moaning made me lose myself… it… it reminded me when I was with Vert…"

"And me with Peashy…" Maria sobbed. "Why… why did I do this?" She looked into her eyes. "I love you, Kai… I really do… but… only as a friend…"

"And I love you too, Maria…" She said as Maria hugged her tightly as tears ran down Kai's cheeks too.

"I guess we're all just a bunch of perverted idiots… " Kai quietly said. "And we told Vito and Paolo that we'd always be there for them."

"And look where that went…"

"Yeah." She nodded as the two friends still hugged each other, not moving from that spot for a long time.

* * *

 _With Flare…_

Flare was on her bed, reading a book as she just wanted some time to herself as there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Hina."

"Come on in." She said as Hina walked in, closing the door behind her and then locking it behind her, but Flare didn't notice this as she sat down on the bed.

"So, our guys have moved on. I couldn't be happier." She said.

"Yeah." Flare smiled. "I decided to leave Flame alone so he could train with Kirby."

"Souji wanted to talk to his best friend, so I decided to give him some space."

"That's nice." Flare said, turning the page as Hina watched her.

"So, Dragon Princess, huh?"

"Yep." Flare nodded. "I find it fitting."

"Um... would you mind... summoning your wings for me?"

"What for?"

"Nothing, I just... want to see them."

"Okay." Flare said, putting a bookmark in her book and putting it away, her eyes glowing and her dragon wings came out of her back.

"Thank you." She smiled as Hina got closer and rubbed her wings, as Flare closed her eyes.

"Oh, that feels good." She said as Hina smiled, and then she suddenly licked the wing she was touching. "What are you...?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what it tasted like." She explained before gently kissing her wings as Flare took a deep breath, enjoying her kissing her wings and letting out a soft moan, closing her eyes... and then she felt her breasts being grabbed. "Wh-what...?!"

"Who says we can't have some fun?" She asked, winking at Flare as Flare nodded.

"You're right." She smiled, closing her eyes as Hina pulled and pushed her breasts, squeezing them together as she pulled off her jerkin and then her undershirt, leaving her breasts totally exposed. Hina squeezed them harder, massaging them as Flare moaned.

Hina giggled. "You like this, don't you, Dragon Princess?"

Flare nodded. "I do like this... Spartan Princess..."

At the mention of 'Spartan Princess', Hina's heart raced as she soon climbed up on top of her, sitting on her lap and looking into Flare's eyes. "Flare..."

"Hina..."

The two leaned in, closing their eyes and kissing each other as they immediately had their tongues wrestle. Flare unstrapped her skin tight body suit and groped her as Hina moaned pleasurably. Hina rubbed Flare's legs, and their tongues continued to wrestle before proceeding to make out again as Flare manipulated her wings to wrap them around Hina as the two kept kissing. Hina went down and sucked on Flare's breasts as Flare moaned and manipulated one of her wings to rub her back while Flare groped Hina's butt, gently squeezing it.

It was then when Flare decided to roll and get on top of Hina as she smiled at her, licking her lips and Hina caressed Flare's wings. She then licked her cheek and then Flare lovingly kissed her, passionately making out with Hina as the two girls kept going at it, their tongues going back to wrestling before looking in each others eyes...

"Dragon Princess..."

"Spartan Princess..."

After they said that, their kissing went even deeper as Flare's hand rubbed against Hina's nether region and gently pressing at the right spot as Hina moaned a little. Flare went harder and Hina moaned louder as Hina did the same to her, but Hina actually went inside Flare's panties, but before she could finger her even deeper, she stopped and pulled out, breaking the kiss in the process by gently pushing Flare away.

"What's wrong?" Flare asked. "We were doing so well…"

"That's the problem… we were doing _incredibly_ well… that we were almost nearly having sex…"

"So?"

"Flare… our guys have moved on… but that doesn't mean we should celebrate by going back to being Bisexual…"

Flare's eyes widened. "Oh my god… what have I done?!" She asked, sitting back up and getting off of Hina and laying on her back. "Dammit… why did I do this… why did _you_ kiss my wings?!"

"I…I don't know…" Hina said, feeling incredibly guilty. "The other girls were doing it… so… I didn't want to feel left out…" She said, climbing on top of Flare and collapsing on her, crying on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"I-it's okay… I lost myself ever since you kissed my wings…" Flare cried, holding Hina in her arms as they both cried.

"We wanted to be with our guys and be with them always… and what did we do… we almost had sex…" Hina sobbed.

"I'm glad you stopped it… I want to have sex with Flame… not you…" She said, crying as the two remained in each others arms, crying their eyes out.

* * *

 _Later…_

"So, our girls are back to being Bisexual." Nan said as the other guys agreed.

"And you know what? I'm okay with it." Souji said.

"So am I." Flame nodded. "I can tell deep down that their full attention is on us."

"Except when they kiss each other." Isaac said, chuckling. "But yeah, I can tell they're more focused on us."

"I feel as if we're not being pushed away this time... which I like because I got worried about Kai in Hyperdimension." Vito explained.

"So, we're just going to let this happen now, huh?" Paolo asked as they nodded.

"We still have our girls, that's the main thing." Nan said. "Besides, who says they can't have fun? This is the thing that's going on now and i'm totally fine with it."

"Indeed." Souji nodded. "When they want to have fun, they have fun... and I want my Spartan Princess to have fun."

"We all do." Nan chuckled and then the girls soon came over and sat by their guys, most of them looking depressed while Tristina was still a bit embarrassed about what happened.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"We're not doing that anymore..." Julia said, her eyes still tear stained. "I'm… sorry."

"All we wanted was to have fun… but we all remembered what happened in Hyperdimension…" Hina muttered. "We almost lost ourselves again…"

"We don't want to push you away like last time…" Flare said, tears threatening to fall again.

"We're sorry…" Maria said… and then the guys immediately hugged them.

"It's okay… we're here for you." Paolo said. "We know you meant well to try to make us feel better…"

"And when I was depressed, you tried your best to make me feel better." Nan said as Julia teared up and hugged him.

"We're not doing it anymore…" Julia cried in his shirt.

"No more Yuri action, that's lame…" Vito said, only to get punched in the arm by Paolo.

"You're a perverted idiot, you know that?" Paolo asked.

Kai giggled. "He's my perverted idiot." She said, hugging him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Worldwalker family…_

 **BGM: Toad Town**

"Isn't this nice? Just a day of relaxation in the Mushroom Kingdom…and ice cream." He said as Mokou and Hikari nodded.

"Welcome to the Yoshi Ice Cream Factory, how may I help you?" A Toad waitress asked as the three of them were still enjoying their ice cream.

"I'm totally feeling better." Hikari smiled. "Just what I needed to get me out of my funk."

Mokou smiled as she bit into her ice cream and then cringed. "Agh… brain freeze!"

"See, I told you that you were eating too fast!" Worldwalker said and looked at Hikari. "She never listens…" He whispered.

"I heard that!" Mokou said, playfully punching him as the three of them laughed…when suddenly, a smoke bomb rolled into the building and exploded, causing everyone in the whole building to cough and then Wario and Waluigi walked on in.

"Alright, this is a robbery! Just hand over your coins from the cash register!" Wario ordered.

"You don't have any weapons, you morons!" A Koopa told him.

"No, but we DO have Bob-ombs!" Waluigi said, pulling them out. "Now, just hand over the cash!"

"Excuse me for one moment." Worldwalker said as he got up and grabbed the two Bob-ombs from their hands as they looked at him in surprise as he lit them up. "Open wide." He said, shoving the two in Wario's mouth and closing the mouth tight, holding on as he whistled as the two Bob-ombs exploded as Wario coughed out smoke and fell to the ground.

"Wario!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Just an average guy who's going to kick your ass!" He said as everyone watched him beat the living crap out of the two idiotic brothers.

"Mommy, can I do that?" A Toad child asked.

"No, you're not allowed to twist and pull arms."

"Aww…"

Worldwalker looked at the two after hew as finished. "That's what you get for interrupting a nice afternoon with my family." He growled and then had an idea. "Hey, you two are filthy rich… I think it's time you two learned the meaning of 'charity'." He said and looked at everyone in the building. "Everyone, these two boneheads volunteered to pay for the damages and pay for everyone's ice cream."

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME THEY DID SOMETHING GOOD!" A Toad yelled.

"WHAT?!" Wario and Waluigi yelled.

"Oh god, I love his style." Mokou said with a huge smile on her face.

"You gotta love dad." Hikari smiled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"Wow, you had a rough past." Yang said, as she and Blake were talking with Iris.

"I know… everyone's rubbing off on me though, helping me loosing up a bit…"

"I think I can understand what you've went through." Blake said, referring to her Faunus heritage. "We're a lot alike, you and I."

"Yeah…" Iris said, forming a smile. "We sure are."

* * *

 _Speaking of Rose…_

"Eight! Nine! Ten!" Ruby looked around. "Alright, where are you, you adorable little thing?" She asked, walking around as she soon heard uncontrollable giggling from behind a tree. "Aha!"

And that giggling was from Rose… who was having too much fun, it seems. _Why can't I stop giggling?!_ She thought and then she was tackled to the ground by Ruby.

"Found you!" She said as they both laughed. "You are just so cute, you know that?!" Ruby asked, hugging Rose tightly. "You remind me of me!" She said as Zwei ran up to them, barking happily and licking Rose as she burst into laughter.

"Stop! Stop! That tickles!" Rose laughed as Ruby joined in on the laughter while Light, Horus and Maria Jr were playing with Penny.

* * *

 _In the Nature Reserve…_

"Ah…this feels nice." Isaac said, as he was laying on his back on a Lapras.

Tristina, as Primal Heart, was rest next to him. "I'm so glad you gave me Lapras on my 17th birthday." She said.

Isaac smiled. "You're welcome." He said as Lapras was happily swimming around as a thought entered his head.

Three simple words.

 _Propose to her._

Isaac sat up while Primal Heart was looking at the ceiling and then turned her head away from Isaac, as Umbreon was busy trying to pounce on an innocent butterfly.

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Isaac pulled something out of the pocket and looked at an engagement ring in a box that he bought at the Mushroom Kingdom, looking at it and looking at Primal Heart who was still distracted. _Tristina…_ He thought. He had mentioned several months ago to Marisa that he wanted to propose to her.

 _No…I should wait…_

 _"Why don't you just propose to her right now? That way, you guys can plan the wedding, kick some butt, and when this is all over, you'll be happily married?"_ Marisa's suggestion hit him hard.

Isaac looked at the ring, pulling it out and looking at it, looking at Primal Heart an then back at the ring. _We've been together for five years…_ He thought as his arm trembled, his heart raced… he wanted to do it right here and now.

"Isaac…" Primal Heart's voice called out to him as he nearly jumped at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

Isaac smiled. "I love you too." He said, putting the ring back in the box and stared at it, his heart screaming at him to propose to her right there, so he shifted and got on one knee… all he had to do was say "Tristina, will you marry me?"

He opened his mouth… but nothing came out. He was really nervous about the situation that he was in… he couldn't find his words as he closed the box. _Maybe next time… probably when my parents are around… and when the Legion is done for._

He put it back in his pocket and then went back to lying on his back, and just in time too since Primal Heart turned her head back to him as she climbed on top of him and pulled his arms up, holding him in that position as she slowly went down as her hands touched his and they clasped, looking into each others eyes, not saying a word and then kissing each other.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At another part of the Nature Reserve…_

Latias was resting her back on a tree, taking a deep breath as she looked at her brother, currently in his Pokemon form, resting next to her. "It actually feels good to be out of that Pokeball…" She said.

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Isaac walked around and saw Rose with a saddened look. "Rose? What's wrong?"_

 _"It's just…" Rose looked at him. "We both have Latias and Latios…"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"And we put them in Pokeballs…"_

 _"Uh-huh…"_

 _"Don't you think… we put them in without their consent? We did it so fast before they could even blink…" She said in guilt._

 _Isaac's eyes widened, pulling out a Pokeball and looking at it. "Now that I think about… maybe we did."_

 _"I want them to be happy, I really do… I don't want Latias to be trapped in this thing."_

 _Isaac sighed. "Latios doesn't deserve this either. They're the guardians of Alto Mare, after all." He thought as they aimed their Pokeballs at the ground as blue aura came out and Latias and Latios came out._

 _"Lati?" Latias asked before turning into her human form. "What's wrong?" She asked as the two explained the situation. "Oh…" She nodded. "That's true… I feel like it was done too fast before we could even blink." She said as Rose hugged her tightly._

 _"I'm so sorry…" She sobbed._

 _"No, no… it's okay." Latias hugged her back. "Everyone makes mistakes, don't worry…" She said. "I can still fight by your side if you want me to… just not in a tiny Pokeball if that's alright."_

 _Rose smiled. "I would love that." She said as they both hugged while Latios turned human as Isaac backed up._

 _"Now, don't get the wrong idea…" Isaac said, trying to save himself from not getting himself hurt but Latios put his hand on his shoulder._

 _"I thank you. I'm not a huge fan of Pokeballs anyway. It felt too cramped."_

 _"I'm sorry…"_

 _"It's okay. It's like my sister said, everyone makes mistakes." He said as Isaac nodded._

 _"So… are we cool then?"_

 _"Yeah, we're cool." He said, the two fist bumped. "And besides, being by your side without being inside of the Pokeball makes things much more interesting."_

 _"It sure does."_

* * *

 _End Flashback…_

Latias smiled. "By your side… always." She said as Latios heard this in his sleep, smiling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Yang walked around the Citadel, just wandering around. "Hey, you!" A voice called out as Yang turned around to see Tifa Lockhart.

"Oh hey, uh… who are you?"

"Tifa Lockhart." She replied. "I saw you showing off a bit in Fast and Furious, and I gotta say, you're pretty impressive."

Yang grinned at that. "Thanks!"

"How about we have a sparing match to see who's stronger? Me or you… though I know I'm going to win… You may have gauntlets that act like shotguns, but I got Limit Breaks!"

"What's a Limit Break?"

"You'll see if you accept." She said. "So, are we doing this thing or what?"

Yang looked at Tifa, having a feeling that she'll like fighting her. After a moment, she gave an answer. "You're on."

"Meet me in the sparring arena."

* * *

 _Exactly thirty seconds later…_

"Sweet mother of god, it's a Death Battle in person!" Deadpool fanboyed.

"Go Yang! Kick her butt!" Ruby cheered her sister on as she was wearing a cheerleading outfit… in fact, Blake was cheering her on to while wearing a cheerleader outfit and Weiss was wearing one too, but she had a 'Why do I have to do this?' look on her.

"I'm not going to hold back." Yang told her, her gauntlets activating. "If you want to back down now, then this is your only chance."

"Never."

"Fine." Yang got in a battle position as Tifa got in hers. "Then let's rock."

 **BGM: Those Who Fight Further (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children)**

Yang and Tifa ran over to each other and punched each other in the face, knocking each other away. Tifa punched the ground to create a shockwave but Yang jumped into the air and punched the ground, knocking Tifa away as she used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and fired at Tifa several times.

Tifa immediately recovered and landed, running over for a punch, but Yang blocked with the palm of her hand and flipped her, but she got back up and kicked Yang in the back of her knee before kicking her in the gut to knock her down.

 _You dirty little…!_ Yang thought as she proceeded to shoot her with Ember Celica as she used another uppercut and then jumped up and punched her down in the gut. Tifa landed on her back but immediately recovered as Yang landed then ran over and punched her, but Tifa grabbed her fist and kneed her in the gut and then punched her away.

"Alright, you're going down." Tifa said, closing her eyes. "Limit break… BEAT RUSH!" She yelled, punching her away. "SOMERSAULT! WATERKICK! METEODRIVE! DOLPHIN BLOW! METEOR STRIKE!"

Yang groaned. "Was that a dolphin…?" She wondered.

"This is it for you…" Tifa said, glowing brightly. "FINAL HEAVEN!" She screamed as Yang screamed in agony.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed.

"Hmph, we're done here." Tifa said, looking at Yang on the ground as she walked away.

"No… we're not done." Yang said as Tifa froze up in shock, turning around to see Yang getting up, wiping the blood from her forehead.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: I Burn Remix (RWBY)**

"Th-that's not possible… no one should've survived that!"

"But I did." Yang said, her hair burning up. "It's time to end this!" She said, punching her fists together and her eyes went red.

"YANG! YANG! GO YAAAANG!" Ruby cheered.

Yang immediately disappeared from Tifa's sight. She looked around for her as Yang was right behind her as she punched her in the back to knock her into the ropes of the arena as she was launched back to Yang who charged up a punch and then punched her in the face to knock her into the ground and then Yang jumped back into the air.

"Oogh…" Tifa groaned, a bit dazed as she looked up to see Yang in the air and coming down fast. Her eyes widened as Yang screamed before punching her in the gut, destroying the arena in the process and then the smoke cleared to reveal Tifa knocked out cold and Yang was on top of her.

"Nailed it." Yang said.

 **End BGM**

"YAY YANG!" Ruby cheered as Yang got out of the arena as the two sisters hugged while Cloud and Aerith pulled the unconscious Tifa away.

"So, what are we going to do about that arena?" Blake asked as Deadpool pressed a button as the arena fell into a bottomless pit and then was replaced with a new one.

"Worldwalker figured the arena would get constantly destroyed and unrepairable, so he built this." He explained.

"Nice!" Ruby grinned as the RWBY gang walked out, unaware that Bayonetta watched the whole thing.

"Fascinating…" She mused and then saw Dante walking by. "Oh, Dante!"

"Hmm?"

"You seem like you're not doing anything."

"Um, I'm going to get some beer for Marisa and I."

"Fight first, drink later."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?"

"I'm challenging you to a friendly spar."

"Bayonetta, you're forgetting something." He said.

"And what's that?"

"You're an Umbra Witch who uses demons to fight with you… and I'm a demon hunter who slays demons. This fight you're proposing is totally going to be one sided."

"Oh ye of little faith. Who's to say we can't have some fun?" Bayonetta asked with a playful wink. "Come on, let's fight!" She said and walked to the arena.

"Why do I have this feeling things are gonna go south?" He asked as he walked to Bayonetta.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Hina, currently as Halo Heart, summoned the Sniper Rifle and then shot the target several times in the shooting range, then switching to a Magnum and shooting it again, then the SMG, the Battle Rifle, the Assault Rifle, the SAW, and then the Rocket Launcher as it just obliterated the target. "Ah… I like the sound of that."

 _Hina, can you come over to the living room, please?_

 _Mistress?_

 _Yep._

 _I'll be right there._ She said as she turned back into her human self and walked away, wondering what her mistress wanted, completely unaware that Dante was dragging an unconscious Bayonetta away.

"I told you this was going down south, but you didn't want 'no' for an answer." He grumbled. "Honestly, I feel bad for impaling you…" He said as he walked into the Medical room. "Hey, we got something for ya… she wanted to fight a demon hunter."

Starlow sweatdropped. "Was she that determined?"

"You have no idea." Dante sighed as he walked out, then getting called by Marisa to get two more drinks. _Two more? Well, if you really want to get drunk…_ He thought and walked away.

* * *

 _With Marisa…_

Hina walked in the living room to see Marisa as she waved her over and then Hina walked over to her…to discover that she's still in her biker outfit. "You're still in that?"

Marisa chuckled. "I find this really comfy." She smiled as Hina sat down on the couch with her, but on all fours like last time.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

Marisa smiled. "Can you transform into your HDD for me?"

"Sure." She nodded, transforming into Halo Heart.

"I've always like that form of yours." Marisa smiled, checking her out as she looked at the armor. "Makes you a total badass like me."

"Except that I don't have Master Spark."

Marisa laughed. "We're all badasses in our own way!"

"So true." Halo Heart nodded, laughing with her as they heard footsteps coming in and Souji walked in.

"You wanted me for something?" He asked.

"Dante should be coming in any second." Marisa said and then right on cue, Dante walked in.

"Sorry if I'm late, Bayonetta wanted to fight me for some unknown reasons." He said as he sat down, putting down four bottles on the table. "Four bottles, as you wanted."

"Good, now let's all drink."

"What?!" Halo Heart and Souji exclaimed in shock.

"Um, are you this is a good idea?" Halo Heart asked. "Both of us are still underage."

"I know that, but we're all getting older here… and that involves you two as well." She said. "I say, to hell with underage drinking."

Halo Heart and Souji looked at each other, not sure if it's a good idea, even Dante seemed a bit concerned about this as the two of them looked into Marisa's pleading eyes. Halo Heart soon sighed. "If it's what mistress wants…"

Souji nodded. "Right… doing this for my mother."

Dante glanced at Marisa, giving her a look that read 'You sure about this?'

 _Relax, it's only one drink. How bad can it be, really?_

 _Alright… it seems like you know what you're doing…_

 _Trust me, I am._

Halo Heart looked at it, hesitating at first until she took a drink and had a disgusted look on her face, but she didn't spit it out, she just swallowed it. "Nasty…"

Marisa laughed. "That was me when Suika forced her gourd into my mouth one time." She said, drinking. "Once you get past the taste, it's actually not that bad."

 _I beg to differ…_ Souji shuddered.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Look, I'm just saying that Bayonetta would've won that fight if Dante wasn't a demon hunter." Isaac said as it turns out, he and Nan watched the fight against the two.

"Say what you want, Dante still won." Nan told him. "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if those two were in a Death Battle?"

"Well, I imagine what'll happen if they have Yang and Tifa fighting together in Death Battle." Isaac said, pointing to the couch as Aerith and Yuffie were fanning Tifa.

"That girl hits hard... harder than me..." She groaned.

"Yo, we need another ice pack!" Yuffie told them as Starlow came by with another ice pack.

"Shotgun gauntlets... why didn't I think of that?!" Tifa groaned.

"Except I'm pretty sure Tifa would be dead." Isaac said.

"Yeah." Nan nodded. "Anyway, what were...we...talking...about... again...?!"

"Nan?" Isaac asked.

"Tell me that's not who I think it is." Nan said, forcing Isaac's neck to turn as they noticed Hina talking with Suika and Yuugi, and Hina was holding a beer bottle as Hina looked a bit…wobbly.

"Is that Hina?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Stay here... I'm going to have a little chat with her." He said and walked away.

"Want me to come with you?"

"No, let me handle this. She's my cousin... she's my family." He said and walked towards the girls. "Hey!"

Hina turned around. "Oh, hey dude, what's up?"

"What is THAT in your hand?"

"Beer. What does it look like?"

"I thought you were against drinking!"

"I was, but honestly... we're getting older here and Mistress thought 'to hell with underage. Drink with me'." She explained.

"To this day, i'm still wondering why that witch is making you call her 'mistress'." Yuugi said.

"It's Marisa, she does things whatever pleases her." Suika told her.

"Oh believe me, you don't know the half of it..."

"It's actually not that bad if you get past the whole 'bad taste'." Hina said.

"Hina..."

"What?"

"What happened to you? You were this sweet girl that I loved and adored as my cousin, but now you're...this. A girl that's drinking."

"Things change, Nan. Things change over time."

"Well, I'm aware of that but even as you're 18, you were still against it! It's just a matter of time before you die of alcohol poisoning!"

"I'm perfectly capable of holding my own liquor."

"No, you're not. You couldn't handle Deadpool spiking that soda!"

"That's besides the point! I can handle beer, so you need to get over it!"

"No, i'm totally against this!"

"Get over it, Nan! There are some things that you need to get over... LIKE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GOD DAMN FEAR OF THE FUCKING CHAOS KIN! DO YOU REALIZE HOW FREAKING ANNOYING IT IS THAT YOU CAN'T GET OVER A FREAKING BUG?!" She yelled, then realizing what she just said, seeing the tears in Nan's eyes. "Oh my god... Nan, I'm so sorry..."

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You never experienced the pain that I've felt... you've never dealt with being DEAD!" He yelled before running off.

"Nan, wait!" Hina exclaimed. "Dammit... what have I done..." She said, throwing the beer away and running after him. "Nan, I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone, you bitch!" He said, slamming the door behind him while Hina froze up, heartbroken that her own cousin just called her a bitch.

"Nan..." Hina teared up before falling on her knees, crying. "What have I done...?!"

"Nan?" Isaac knocked on the door. "Buddy, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone..."

Isaac sighed. "I can't stand it to see you sad..." He said, opening the door and closing it as Palutena happened to hear the conversation.

"Hmm..." Palutena rubbed her chin in thought before walking towards the door, not even stopping to check on Hina.

"What have I done..." She repeated herself while sobbing while Suika and Yuugi stood there, not sure what to do.

"Nan, buddy...?" Isaac asked, seeing his best friend sitting at the edge of his bed, tears running down his cheeks as Isaac closed the door behind him. "You okay, dude?"

"No, I'm not okay..." He muttered. "Hina...turned into a bitch... you heard what she said."

"Is that what you're calling your cousin now?"

"What else is there to call her? You heard what she said..."

"That was probably the beer talking..."

"Or was it actually HER that was talking?" He asked as he sighed. "I love Hina... I really do... but... now I'm... not so sure anymore..."

Isaac sighed and then hugged him tightly. "It's gonna be okay..."

"How can it? You heard what she said... I can't get over the Chaos Kin... I just can't get over being dead."

Isaac looked at him sympathetically. "That's because no one has any idea what it's like to have your soul ripped out of your body from that monster. They don't understand what we're going through..."

The door opened on them and then Palutena walked in. "I do... I understand perfectly."

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry. I was just really worried about Nan."

"But how do you know what we went through?" Nan asked.

"The Chaos Kin ripped my soul from my body too..." She explained. "And that was after it possessed me. Pit and Pitto-...er... Dark Pit tried to save me." She looked at Isaac. "Your mother and uncle did too." Isaac and Nan looked at her in worry, having forgotten about the events that took place in Kid Icarus Uprising.

"Did you...get over it?" Isaac asked.

"No... I haven't." She admitted. "No one...comforted me when I came back... because I was more focused on saving Pit when his wings burned up, and there was never any time. No one did... and I just grin and bear it. None of the other Princesses of Heart have asked if I was okay... I just dealt with it..." She sighed. "Sometimes, I have nightmares of it coming back and finishing what it started..." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I want to get rid of this pain too... but I don't know how." She sobbed. "And what's worse..." She then waved a hand over her shoulders, causing her to slightly glow. And when it disappeared...

...there were now scars on her shoulders, running down her chest and back.

"My god..." Isaac and Nan were horrified by these scars.

"...what's worse is that monster forced me to bring terror on humanity for three years...made me say horrible things to Pit...and now humanity of my world hates me for those actions... It's to the point where they've began to stop worshiping all Gods." She continued. "And these scars, scars that I've been hiding from everyone...and ones only you now know about...are my reminder of what the Chaos Kin did...and a reminder of the crime's I've committed." She hid the scars with her goddess powers, then hugged the two boys. "When I saw your souls being taken away, it felt like I was right there with you..." She cried as the boys hugged her back, the tears streaming down their cheeks. "So I know what you're going through..."

It just so happened that Lucina had overheard this from the other side of the door while passing by. "Palutena..."

"Lucina?" Lucina turned around to see Julia behind her. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Lucina blushed and quickly leaving in embarrassment.

"O...kay?" Julia soon knocked on the door then slowly opened it. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?" She quietly asked.

"No, not really..." Palutena sniffed a little, wiping her tears away as Nan sadly looked at Julia.

 _Poor guy..._ Julia thought.

"Come on, Isaac... let's give these two some space..."

"Yeah..." Isaac nodded as the two walked out, leaving the two alone and then Julia immediately hugged him as Nan hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulders and crying.

"It's going to be okay, sweetie..."

"How can it... even my own cousin hurt me..."

"She really didn't mean to."

"And what if she did? I don't care if that was the beer talking or not... I know that was my own cousin speaking to me."

Julia held him. "It's going to be okay, trust me..." She said, pulling away and looking in his eyes, kissing him before hugging him again. She turned into Hyrule Heart as Nan felt the transformation, but still said nothing... even when she transformed into Next Hyrule.

Next Hyrule then had an idea. "Nan... come with me."

"To where?" He asked as she made a portal as she took him in it as they soon wound up back in Nan's house in Twilight Town, specifically, his room. "Why in my room?"

"To get your mind off things." She said, taking her clothes off as Nan's eyes widened as she then gave him her whip. "Go on, punish this bad girl."

Nan looked at the whip and then at Next Hyrule. "I... I don't want to hurt you."

"Nan, just do for me, okay? I want to make you feel better..." She said. "Even if it means going so far to do this."

Nan nodded, kissing his girl. "Okay."

Next Hyrule took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Anytime you're ready." She said, and then Nan proceeded to whip her as she moaned seductively as she then turned around after being hit in the front a few times, requesting to hit her back as he did so, moaning seductively again, smiling through the pain until Nan had enough.

"You really _are_ a sadist if you keep smiling through the pain."

Next Hyrule giggled. "That's me for you." She said and checked out her wounds in a mirror. "Oh, nice hit." She smiled at this as she turned around, pushing Nan to a wall and kissing him, as he started kissing back as she suddenly took the whip away and took his clothes off. "Now, I'd like to do it to you."

"Me... in pain?"

"Well, I just thought if I hurt you, it'd get your mind off of the other pain, you know?"

"Oh, okay."

"Besides, this doesn't even hurt that much." She explained as Nan nodded, getting in position as she whipped him as he moaned in pain over this for a good several minutes until Next Hyrule had enough as well.

"Doesn't even hurt that much? It stings like hell..."

"It's the wounds that sting, believe me." She nodded as Nan scratched his back.

"Oh, I'm gonna feel that for a while." He said as the two kissed.

"Nan, mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to head back to the Citadel or stay here for a while until the Legion strikes again?"

Nan sighed. "Right now, the Citadel is kinda stressful for me right now... would it be okay if I stay here?"

Next Hyrule smiled. "I'm perfectly fine with that... and I'll stay with you. I'm not leaving your side."

"Thank you, my beautiful dominatrix."

Next Hyrule giggled. "Anything for you." She said as they put their clothes back on. "Hey, do you want to go take a walk around Twilight Town? I've never actually been to Twilight Town before." She asked as she turned back into Julia.

"Sure." Nan smiled, kissing his girl before the two walked out together and noticed something in the mailbox as Nan picked it up, looking at it curiously as Julia looked at it as Nan opened it to reveal a Blu-Ray version of Mulan as he gasped in shock. "IT'S FINALLY ON BLU-RAY?!"

Julia smiled. "Awesome!"

"Hey, I think I know what we're going to do after walking around Twilight Town!"

"Hell yeah!" Julia grinned as Nan put the movie in his pocket before heading off to show Julia around.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Palutena…_

Palutena sat on the couch, sighing. "I guess I'll never move on..." She muttered.

"Hey, Palutena." Peach walked over to her.

"Oh, hey Peach..."

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Peach said, offering her hand.

"What for?"

"Just come on." She requested, smiling at her as Palutena sighed, taking her hand as Peach guided her. "Oh, close your eyes for me, will you?" She requested as Palutena nodded, closing her eyes until they stopped. "Okay, open them!"

Palutena opened her eyes, seeing Peach, Reimu, Usagi, and Rosa smiling at her, with two pictures of Lucy and Kairi. "Wh-what is all this?"

"We thought we'd cheer you up!" Usagi smiled. "We also have pictures of Lucy and Kairi with us so it would feel all of us are here."

Palutena blinked. "What...?"

"Isaac told us about what happened earlier. He got worried about you." Reimu said. Isaac didn't tell them about her scars though, feeling like it was something she should reveal then the time was right. "In fact, _we're_ worried about you."

"Guys..."

"No no, don't say anything... we're gonna cheer you up!" Rosa smiled as they all heard a 'ding'.

"Oh, the cake's done!" Peach exclaimed as she took off, and then came back with a peach cake. "Hope you like peach!"

* * *

 _Several moments later..._

"Open, gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Reimu called out, dressed up as Lucy as Peach, dressed up as Virgo, popped up.

"You wish to punish me princess?"

"VIRGO?! I DIDN'T SUMMON YOU!"

"Um, is this what the Destiny's Embrace Keyblade is supposed to look like?" Rosa called out, dressed as Kairi. "And the Palutena's Guidance Keyblade?" She wondered as she had two cardboard cutouts that she made. _I still think that's a terrible name for a Keyblade..._

Usagi laughed. "Well, Palutena? What do you think?"

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Calm Ver. (Fairy Tail)**

Tears streamed down Palutena's cheeks. "Palutena?" Usagi asked. "What's wrong?" She wondered before looking at Reimu. "You know, I could've pulled off a better Lucy, y'know."

"Oh, and have ME be Virgo? That spirit creeps me out... besides, Peach makes a better Virgo."

Peach sweatdropped. "Virgo ALSO freaks me out..."

"I wonder if Reimu would pull off a better red head than me." Rosa wondered.

"It's not that..." Palutena sobbed, trying her hardest to wipe her tears away but they just kept coming. "It's just... you're all trying to make me feel better and... and..." She fell on her knees. "Thank you..." She cried loudly as they all walked over and hugged her as she hugged them back, crying her eyes out.

 **End BGM**

"Is everything okay?" A voice asked as they saw Lucina walking up to them, concerned as she heard Palutena crying.

 **BGM: Confessio (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Palutena turned her head, looking at Lucina and looking away, tears still flowing. "Palutena..." Lucina knelt down next to her. "About what happened earlier..." Lucina began to blush, still a bit nervous around her. "...Was there a reason that you...well..."

"I think I know the reason, but I could be wrong." Usagi said.

"This is probably our time to go." Reimu said as they walked away.

Palutena sniffed. "The truth is... when the Wielders and a lot of their friends went to this Hyperdimension world... Hina decided to cosplay along with this CPU goddess named Noire and... they dressed up as me and you... but we were _kissing_... and it freaked me out. I didn't want a relationship like that..." She explained, still crying.

Lucina blushed more, but unlike Palutena, she took it well. "I see..." Lucina said as she knelt down, putting her hand on her shoulder. "You know, I overheard what you told the boys." She said.

"Y-you what?"

"I heard what you said about this Chaos Kin creature...and about your scars..." Lucina said. "I had no right to hear any of that, but hearing it reminded me of what I went through in my world...with a monster called Grima..."

"Lucina..."

"I'll be with you always... I'll be there to comfort you... I'll be there to help you move on. I'll always be you, no matter what."

Palutena sniffed. "Thank you..." She said, hugging her back. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"It's okay." Lucina said, returning the hug. "And I'm sorry too...for staring."

"Staring?" Palutena asked.

"W-well, I may have...saw you bathing a few days ago." Lucina admitted, blushing madly.

"You were peaking on me?!" Palutena exclaimed in surprise, blushing madly as well.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was originally going to bathe myself, but then you took your towel off exposing your body and I couldn't help but look at you!" Lucina tried to explain, but this caused the two to blush even more. "You were so enchanting, magnificent, so...so..."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Amaegari no Koi (Rosario Vampire)**

Before Lucina could even finish her sentence, her eyes locked on to Palutena's. They continued to look in one the eyes of another, slowly leaning in towards each other and closing their eyes before saying one last thing.

"Beautiful..." That was the last thing they both said before locking lips, still in each others arms, and sharing their first kiss.

They were both unaware that Peach, Usagi, Reimu, and Rosa hadn't completely left, as they were peaking from the hallway.

"You know... I'm totally okay with this relationship." Reimu said.

"How will this work though?" Usagi wondered. "She's a goddess, she's a human."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll figure it out." Rosa smiled as Deadpool walked by and noticed this.

"Oh ho ho!" He exclaimed. "Oh Shotaaarooo~" He took off running.

"Come on, let's give these two privacy." Peach said as they nodded and walked away. The two stopped kissing and hugged each other, as the two looked really happy together.

In fact, out of the two, Palutena looked like her usual chipper self once more.

"Why are you covering my eyes?" Shotaro asked.

"Just keep walking." Deadpool said. "Okay, you can look now."

"…All I see is darkness."

"Whoops!" He uncovered his eyes as he saw Lucina and Palutena hugging.

"What? Those two are just hugging."

"Wait for it." Deadpool said as the two looked in each others eyes. "Waaaaait for it!" He said as Palutena and Lucina leaned in as Shotaro's eyes widened. "Three! Two! One! CONTACT!" He yelled as the two kissed once more.

"Oh. My. GOD." Shotaro said, nosebleeding, yes, nosebleeding, which he hasn't done since joining the heroes, and then fell on his back. "Is it possible to die of happiness? My life is now complete…"

Tohka walked by. "Pervert…"

Shotaro looked at his sister. "Oh don't give me that. You have a thing for yaoi." He said as Tohka froze up, blushing in embarrassment over this.

"Oh ho ho! A yaoi fangirl eh? You naughty girl!" Deadpool teased.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about." Tohka said as she walked further. _God dammit, did he have to say that in front of Deadpool?!_ She thought.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day… in Twilight Town…_

Julia was sleeping peacefully on Nan's bed and then moved her hand a little, feeling empty space as she opened her eyes to see that Nan wasn't there. "Nan...?" She wondered as she heard water running. _Oh, he's taking a shower._ She thought as she got up and smiled. _I think I'll shower with him._ She thought as she took off her clothes and walked over to the bathroom as she walked in, the steam immediately hitting her face as she walked on in, opening the curtains and seeing the water hitting Nan's hair as he had his eyes closed.

 _Why is it a little breezy all of a sudden?_ He thought as he opened his eyes as the water entered his eyes, blurring his vision but he saw someone enter the tub and the curtains closed, and then he felt Julia's breasts on his chest and Julia grabbing his butt as Nan chuckled at this. "Hey."

"Hey~" She greeted. "I thought I'd take a shower with you."

"That's perfectly fine with me." Nan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, groping her butt as well as Julia giggled at this as the two embraced each other in the shower, kissing for a couple of minutes while the hot water ran down their skin until Julia pulled away from him.

"Nan, do you remember when we were at the store, picking up Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I've bought something _else_ , if you know what I mean~" Julia giggled.

"You want to get intimate, don't you?" Nan asked with a smirk on his face.

"With all the things you're going through, this will definitely take your mind off things."

Nan groped her breasts. "And I thank you for that." He said as Julia moaned a little as the two continued their shower, washing each others backs and what not as the two made out in the shower until they both had enough and dried themselves off, but they didn't get dressed again as they went back into his room, closing the door and locking it as Julia climbed on the bed, waiting for Nan until he climbed up on top of her as Julia proceeded to transform into Hyrule Heart... and then Next Hyrule.

"Let's do this." She said as he nodded, kissing her.

* * *

 _At the Citadel..._

Deadpool's senses were tingling as he pulled out a tablet and looked at it. "Uh-huh... just what I thought. Those two are going at it."

Isaac heard this. "Who?"

"Nan and Julia."

"WHAT?!" Isaac yelled as he made a portal. "Dammit, man..." He said as he quickly ran in.

"...Did I forget to mention that he's wearing a-aaand he's gone." Deadpool said, sighing.

* * *

 _Back in Twilight Town..._

Isaac opened the front door and walked to Nan's room, noticing something on the table. _Since when did Mulan come on Blu-Ray?_ He wondered as he walked over to his room, hearing the moaning and the screaming from Next Hyrule. _God dammit..._ He thought as he was about to knock on the door but then noticed something on the ground in front of the door as it was a certain wrapper as he picked it up and looked at it, as if Nan and Julia knew that someone would try to stop them with someone like Deadpool around. _Oh thank god..._ He sighed with relief. _Don't give me a heart attack, man..._ He thought as he walked away, looking at the table as he picked it up. _Hope you don't mind..._

* * *

 _In the room..._

The lovebirds panted after having their moment as Nan collapsed on top of his girl. "I love you, Julia..."

"I love you too, Nan..." She said, kissing each other and passing out.

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

Julia soon woke up. "...Honey, do you hear that?"

"Huh...?" Nan wondered.

"Someone's in the house... and watching a movie."

Nan's eyes widened as they quickly put on their clothes as Julia went back into her Next Form as they summoned their Keyblades and unlocked the door, walking out slowly.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT! DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! Make a note of this... DISHONOR ON YOU... DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!"

Isaac laughed. "Gets me every time!"

"Isaac?" Nan asked as Isaac turned his head and saw the two.

"Hey there, love birds."

"...Deadpool?" Next Hyrule asked.

"Yeah. Nice job putting the wrapper on the ground for me to notice, I was about to ruin your moment even though I didn't want to."

"Oh come on, we're responsible enough."

"I know... I just got a little worried." He said. "So, how about we watch the rest of this movie, eh?"

"Fair enough." Nan nodded as the two sat down, watching the movie with Isaac.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Mephiles…_

 **BGM: Naraku (Inuyasha)**

Mephiles paced around the room as he was visiting Cinder after his failure in Fast and Furious. "What am I going to do…" He muttered. "I hired Bounty Hunters, they get thrown into the Null Void… I throw in the Grimm and they get destroyed by a galactic Bounty Hunter and a blonde girl with gauntlets for guns of all things."

"Hmm, it sounds to me that Team RWBY has been reunited once more." Cinder said.

Mephiles growled. "There's got to be something we can do."

"Well, we have to try something." A new voice said as Cinder's henchmen, Emerald, Mercury and Neo, said…. Although Neo doesn't talk much.

"Like what?" Mephiles asked.

"Perhaps sending one of us." Mercury suggested. "We can easily take them down." He said.

"Riiiight, you're just going to get yourself killed." Emerald said as Mercury glared at her.

"As much as I like the idea, I say we throw in someone who knows how to fight." Cinder said, taking out her tablet. "Let's see here…"

"Mind if I suggest something?" A voice asked as they looked to see a portal open up and Kamen Rider Glaive walked in.

"What would that be?" Mephiles asked.

Glaive chuckled. "I was originally going to send a certain phoenix to personally deal with them in Fairy Tail, but before I could even send him out the door, Shadow Godzilla had to hog the spotlight." He muttered.

"A phoenix? What good will a useless bird do?" Mercury asked.

"He's not a bird, he's a valuable asset… and since a certain fire headed Dragon Slayer isn't in the picture anymore, they won't stand a chance."

"Yes, fascinating…" Cinder said as she found something. "Aha!"

"What'd you find?" Emerald asked.

"I say we have this guy on our team." Cinder smirked as she showed them her scroll of a picture as they all looked at it.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Loom (Red vs Blue Season 12)**

"Locus?" Glaive asked.

"Yes, he sounds…intriguing." Cinder said.

"I'll go recruit him." Mephiles said.

"No, allow me." Cinder stood up as a portal opened up. "It'll get me out of this boring school anyway." She said. "Besides, going into a new world sounds fun." She smirked and walked in as Mercury took a look.

"A mercenary, eh? Interesting…" Mercury mused.

Mephiles chuckled. "Things are about to get interesting." He said. "I'll be gone for a while." He said, opening a portal.

"And where are you going?" Emerald asked.

Mephiles chuckled. "Have you ever heard of someone named Dark Nebula?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

Omake:

 **BGM: Solo Menu – Viridi**

Isaac pulled something out of the pocket and looked at an engagement ring in a box that he bought at the Mushroom Kingdom, looking at it and looking at Primal Heart who was still distracted. _Tristina…_ He thought. He had mentioned several months ago to Marisa that he wanted to propose to her.

 _No…I should wait…_

 _"Why don't you just propose to her right now? That way, you guys can plan the wedding, kick some butt, and when this is all over, you'll be happily married?"_ Marisa's suggestion hit him hard.

Isaac looked at the ring, pulling it out and looking at it, looking at Primal Heart an then back at the ring. _We've been together for five years…_ He thought as his arm trembled, his heart raced… he wanted to do it right here and now.

"Isaac…" Primal Heart's voice called out to him as he nearly jumped at the sound of his name.

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

Isaac smiled. "I love you too." He said, putting the ring back in the box and stared at it, his heart screaming at him to propose to her right there, so he shifted and got on one knee… all he had to do was say "Tristina, will you marry me?"

Isaac took a deep breath and hid it behind his back. "Tristina…"

"Hmm?" Primal Heart looked at him, seeing him on one knee as she sat up. "What's up? Why are you in that position?"

"We've been together for five years… and…" He clenched his fist. "I want to spend my whole life with you." He said as he revealed the box as Primal Heart's eyes widened as she saw the ring.

"Isaac…"

"Tristina, will you marry me?" He asked.

Tears threatened in Primal Heart's eyes as she had her hands over her mouth, her heart was racing and looked into Isaac's eyes and tears streamed down her cheeks as she removed her hands from her mouth. "Yes…" She whispered, smiling. "Yes, I will!" She said, hugging him and then kissing him.

"Lapras!" Lapras cried out in happiness as the two remained in that position, making out while Isaac removed the ring and placed it on Tristina's ring finger.

The two could have never been more happier.

* * *

 **Deadpool: YURI?! I thought we got rid of that!**

 **Believe me, I didn't want to, but someone in our group was totally against it ever since Hyperdimension and we had to pull the plug on it after Rei was defeated, but then when we were talking about anime at one point (Don't ask, it got really weird...) we then talked about Yuri and how much we wanted it back in, so I decided to write those three Yuri scenes in advance... and what happens? Our friend was like "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**

 **So we got into this heated argument until he says "I'm okay with Yuri as long as it doesn't involve cheating! And i'm fine with Yuri as long as it's NOT the Keyblade Girls!"**

 **So, the Yuri is back but with different couples! Palucina for example!**

 **And a few others that'll be revealed soon... heheheh..**

 **Deadpool: Nice! I've missed the Yuri...**


	123. Romance Blooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A portal opened up and then Nan, Julia and Isaac walked in… although Nan didn't seem too excited about it. "You don't seem excited." Isaac said.

"…Well, you know…" Nan quietly said.

"I'm sure it'll all blow over. Besides, you love Hina and she loves you. I just know that you two will make up before you know it!" Isaac smiled.

"He's right." Julia said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Nan sighed. "Let's hope…" He said.

"Hey guys!" Ruby walked over to them with Weiss, Blake, Yang and Penny.

"Hey!" Isaac greeted.

"How's he holding up?" Weiss asked.

"Well, better… still heartbroken." Julia said.

"That must've been rough." Yang said.

"Believe me… it was." Nan sighed and then another portal opened up to reveal Professor Paradox.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Blake pointed out.

"Indeed." Paradox nodded. "I brought someone with me who wanted to check on you." He said.

"Who? Is it Qrow?" Ruby's eyes lit up as Paradox side stepped out of the way to reveal a man approaching them. "Professor Ozpin?!"

"Hello girls." He greeted.

"What the heck?!" Nan, Isaac and Julia exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"Did someone say Ozpin?" Flare's voice asked as the Keyblade girls and their guys walked over. Hina looked at Nan and nervously waved at him with a kind smile, but Nan looked away, still hurt for what she said. In fact, Hina was still hurt too.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss curiously asked.

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Well, ever since all of you disappeared, I was growing worried about all of you." He explained. "I was about to send a search party out but then I was visited by Professor Paradox and told me that everyone is all right."

"Everyone?" Blake asked. "Even JNPR and SSSN?"

"That is correct." He nodded.

"What?!" Ruby exclaimed. "I thought they were all separated!"

"Well, actually, two members of team SSSN were found and that's Scarlet and Sage. However, Neptune and Sun are still missing, including JNPR." Professor Paradox explained. "I'm pretty sure you'll run into them eventually."

"Oh thank goodness." Yang sighed with relief.

"There's nothing to worry about, which is a relief." Professor Ozpin said and then he looked back into the portal. "I'm going back to my world now… but I'll come by to check on you girls every once in a while." He said as they nodded and then he walked back in.

"I must be off too." Paradox said. "But before I leave…" He looked at the Wielders. "You may be running into some Spartans in the near future. In fact, team JNPR is accompanied by one of them." He explained and then took off.

"I wonder who this Spartan is?" Nan wondered as he wandered off. "For all I know, it could be the badass that is Spartan Locke…" He said. "Hell, it could even be Buck for all I know."

 _Or… it could be Master Chief._ Hina thought as she walked away as everyone else went off to do their own thing.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Flare…_

Flare was in her room, checking out her own body in her mirror. "Hmm…" She said as she did a few poses. _I wonder…_ She thought as she went into her CPU form, and she was still busty as ever. "Hmm, so he was right."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, Flare… can I talk with you for a second?" Professor Jacob asked._

 _"Sure." She nodded as she walked with him somewhere in private. "What's up?"_

 _"I don't mean to sound perverted or anything, but since your… chest has grown a lot from that potion, I do believe that when you get your HDD back, it might just affect that too."_

 _"So, you're saying I won't be flat in my HDD?"_

 _"It's a strong possibility. In fact, I bet you'll be curvy in your HDD form."_

 _"Interesting… that's pretty cool."_

 _"It sure is."_

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"He was right about that, I got the curves." She said, doing a few poses again, then wondering something as she went into her Next Form. She looked to see that her chest is still big. "Nice!" She grinned. "I feel like Yellow Heart for some reason." She giggled, then decided to hop a little, making her breasts jiggle as she giggled and started groping herself. "Oh yeah, this feels good!"

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice asked as Next Hoopa jumped and turned to see Flame.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." He chuckled as he walked over and groped her as she moaned a little as he pushed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as the two started making out while he continued to grope her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Hikari…_

"You know what I'm thinking?" Worldwalker asked, watching Hikari talk with Buru.

"What is it?" Mokou asked.

"The two of us are immortal, but is Hikari immortal?"

Mokou rubbed her chin in thought. "I don't…think so…"

"Think about it. We're not going to age, but Hikari is… and she'll die of old age while we're still very young." He explained as Mokou gasped.

"Oh no… I don't want that to happen." She said, tearing up just thinking about it.

"And we're not going to." He said as he took off to the lab and then walked out with the Hourai Elixer and then Kaguya and Eirin noticed this.

"What's with the Hourai Elixer?" Eirin asked as the two of them explained the situation as their eyes widened and nodded in understanding.

"No parent should ever live through their child's death." Kaguya said.

"Let's see… it should be taken in three doses." Eirin suggested. "The first one makes you immune to all disease and sickness, the second one makes you stop aging and the third one gives you immortality." She said as she took off and had three glasses stacked on each other. "Let's do this."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Oh, Hikari! Can you come over for a second?" Worldwalker called out to her as Hikari walked over after saying goodbye to Buru.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're probably thirsty after talking to your best friend, so I gave you a drink."

"Three glasses?" She asked.

"if you're really thirsty." He explained. "Just looking out for my daughter is all."

Hikari smiled. "You're the best." She said and then drank the first glass, then the second…and the last. "Ah, just what I needed, thank you!" She smiled, hugging him tightly and then took off to see Buru again.

"Mission accomplished!" He exclaimed, high fiving Mokou, Kaguya and Eirin.

* * *

 _With Palutena and Lucina…_

Palutena was resting on the couch as Lucina was sitting next to her, resting her head on her breasts as the two of them were smiling. Palutena was caressing Lucina's hair and then she gently groped her breast, getting light moan from Palutena.

Lucina, turned on by the moan, soon climbed up and started kissing Palutena again as the two started making out. Palutena's hands were soon slowly going down between Lucina's legs and gently started to rub it as Lucina moaned, making the two kissing deeper, moaning with pleasure.

Pit happened to walk by and noticed Palutena and Lucina. "Oh, cool… Lady Palutena is kissing Lucina, how nice." He said and kept on walking.

Three.

Two.

One.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Pit yelled as he backed up and saw the two making out and doing other naughty things in front of his eyes. "Sweet…mother of…" His eyes went up and he soon fainted on the spot.

* * *

 _Way later… in fact, it was already night._

Tristina had her arm over Isaac as she was sleeping peacefully with him… while Isaac… well, he was starting to groan in his sleep.

* * *

 _Inside Isaac's dream…_

"What is it about this darkness…" Isaac wondered, clutching his heart. "Why is it that I can't control it…"

"It's very simple, Isaac." A voice said as he turned around to see darkness forming up and turning into himself, but he was more darker and more sinister looking, complete with glowing yellow eyes.

 **BGM: Naraku (Inuyasha)**

Isaac gasped. "You're… me…!"

"Your Anti-self to be exact." He smirked and then chuckled. "How does it feel to be using your darkness? I bet it feels terrible… but you enjoy using the darkness! In fact, I bet it feels great losing yourself to the darkness!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Isaac shouted. "I never wanted to lose myself in the darkness!"

Anti-Isaac chuckled. "Sure, sure…." He still smirked. "Tell me something, have you ever wondered why you keep falling to your darkness, why you always lose control?"

"No… enlighten me." He ordered.

"Here's a hint. The reason is that you want more power… so what's the best way to get it?"

Isaac looked at him, not sure what he means by 'wanting more power', but then it hit him like a truck as his eyes widened in horror. "Allow myself to be consumed…by the darkness!"

"That's correct, Isaac! The best way is to allow yourself to be consumed in darkness! You thought you always lose control, but in reality? You want it to consume you on purpose! You want to fall into darkness! You want to become a monster!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"No way…" Isaac's eyes widened. "I'm not a monster…" He whispered.

Anti-Isaac didn't hear this though as he folded his arms. "Hmph, now let me get to saying how much Keyblade Wielders are idiots. They think they can destroy the darkness… but you can never get rid of it." He said and then laughed. "I mean, the light is stronger than the darkness? HA! Give me a break… the darkness is stronger than the light. You Wielders are so blinded by this… and you're a hypocrite for fighting by their side when you want to be consumed by the darkness!"

"SHUT UP!" Isaac yelled. "The light is far superior than the darkness! The light will always be stronger than the darkness and I will fight for the light!"

Anti-Isaac laughed at him. "You're just proving my point, you monster!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "Then how do you explain this?" He asked, snapping his fingers as the area changed, in a desolate area as he looked around and saw corpses of Kai, Hina, Maria, Tristina, Flare, and Julia.

"Th-they're…"

"Dead." He smirked. "You're the one that killed them." He said. "In fact… you're about to kill your very best friend." He pointed in the distance and saw himself and Nan battling.

"Damn you…!" Nan growled, panting.

"Give it up. There's no way you're going to beat me, Nan."

"So this is it… you lost yourself completely… what happened to the good ol' days when you didn't have the darkness in you?!"

"Those days are gone. That was the old me… this is the new me!" He laughed.

"ISAAAAAC!" Nan yelled as he ran over to attack him, but Isaac aimed his hand and Nan stopped moving as he looked down to see dark tentacles on his legs as Isaac walked to him. "Isaac… you've changed…"

Isaac smirked. "I've changed for the better. No one will stand in my way to become the most powerful Keyblade Wielder in the universe and nothing… NOTHING will get in my way!"

"You're starting to sound exactly like Xehanort…"

"Hmph, I'm twice as powerful as Xehanort. Xehanort's nothing but a weakling." He said as he raised his Keyblade up in the air. "Farewell, 'friend'." He said and did swung his Keyblade, cutting his own head off and from afar, Isaac's eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" Isaac yelled.

"Do you see, Isaac? This is the road that you chose…and what's even better, before you killed your friends… you went off to kill your own family!" He laughed. "No one is safe… not even Fairy Tail could stop you!"

Isaac glared at him. "What about Rose?"

"Rose?" Anti-Isaac laughed. "You killed her… it was my most favorite part!"

Isaac's eyes widened. "No… I couldn't have!"

"Let's see it for ourselves, shall we?" He asked, snapping his fingers as they were at Destiny Islands, but his home was destroyed… in fact, it was on fire.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Rose screamed, looking into the home.

"It's too late, Rose. They hated my darkness… so I got rid of them! Including Minene, Yuno and Maria Jr. as well!"

Rose turned to see Isaac, glaring at him as tears ran down her cheeks. "Big brother… why did you do this?!"

"I'm becoming the strongest person in the universe… and nothing will get in my way, not even you… little sister!"

Rose growled, transforming into Fierce Deity Heart. "You bastard…" She growled.

"Is that really the best you can do? Not even that CPU form can stop me!"

"I can try!" She exclaimed as hearts surrounded Isaac. "LOVING HEART ATTACK!" She yelled but then Isaac disappeared before she could execute her move and then he reappeared in front of her, grabbing her by the throat. "Isaac…!"

"You know, I would offer you to join me and we can be the strongest brother and sister in the universe, but I distinctly remember that you hate the darkness…and that means you hate _me_ as well."

"I don't hate you…! I love you…!"

"LIAR!" He yelled, throwing her to the side and using Dark Firaga and a Dark Thundaga to have her scream in agony before going back to her old self. "You never loved me… you've always hated me because you hate the darkness… And I've always found that damn cuteness of yours real annoying... so I think it's time to silence you once and for all!"

Rose tried to get up, but collapsed as she looked at Isaac walking up to her. "Isaac...please… don't do this!" She said. "Please, I beg of you…"

"Sorry, Rose… but the old me is gone." He said, impaling her chest as she had a hurt look on her face, looking at the Keyblade in her chest. He quickly removed it, watching her fall limp as she looked at her big brother one last time before her eyes closed for good.

"No… NO!" Isaac yelled. "I WOULD NEVER HARM MY SISTER!"

"Uh-huh… but take a look at your hands." Anti-Isaac requested as Isaac looked at his hands and to his horror, they were pitch black and covered in blood. "You have blood on your hands, because you were consumed by the darkness and took innocent lives just like your sister! You have destroyed countless lives and it will only get worse!"

"No… THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Isaac yelled as he looked up and saw himself in a mirror… but it wasn't him… it was Anti-Isaac as he gasped. "No, that's not me! I'M NOT YOU!"

Anti-Isaac laughed hysterically. "You are me… and I am you. It is true, Isaac… and it will soon come to pass!" He said, laughing hysterically and watching him fall on his knees.

"No…NO!" Isaac yelled. "NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **End BGM**

"NO!" Isaac yelled as he sat up, panting and looking around to see he was back in his room, looking at Tristina and then looked at his hands as he took a deep breath. "…I need some air…" He said as he got up and walked out, unaware that he woke up Tristina.

"Isaac?" Tristina looked at him as she got up and walked after him, seeing that he walked into the Observation Room. She walked in, seeing him leaning on the railing, listening to an owl that was on a tree.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Tristina asked.

"…Go away."

"I'm not going away."

"I said, go away!"

"Isaac, I'm not going away! You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Isaac growled, turning to Tristina. "GO AWAY, TRISTINA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M A MONSTER?!" He yelled, swinging his arm… and then accidentally unleashed a Dark Firaga right in Tristina's direction. He gasped, realizing what he did as it hit Tristina dead center and knocked her over. "Oh my god… no…!" He exclaimed, looking at his hand and freaking out. "Oh my god… I just hurt you!" He exclaimed, falling on his knees.

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

What Isaac didn't see was that Tristina had transformed to Primal Heart to lessen the damage of the Dark Firaga, but the force was strong enough to still knock her over. She quickly got back up and went back into her human form and then walked over to Isaac, who was crying as she knelt down, not even mad, but worried as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac… what's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm a monster…"

"Monster? You're not a monster." She replied. "Why are you calling yourself that?"

"It's…because of this nightmare I had." He said and explained everything as her eyes widened at this, as she quickly hugged him tightly. "You're not a monster… I'll help you get over this…"

"How? I don't know what to do…" He sobbed. "It came to the point where I hurt you when I didn't mean you…" He hugged her. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." She quietly said as they remained in that position for a couple of minutes with Isaac still crying until she gently pushed him to look him into the eyes and gently brushed his tears away. "I think it's finally time to get rid of the darkness."

Isaac looked at her, not entirely liking the idea but looking down. "Y-yeah…" He muttered. "But… I don't know if I want to… if I do that, it'll get rid of my Darkspine and my Kamen Rider form…"

"Actually, I don't think it will." A voice said as they looked to see Shotaro leaning in the doorway.

"You're awake?" Tristina asked.

"I was getting a drink of water when I heard Isaac screaming." He said and then heard more footsteps as Alex walked in.

"You okay?" She asked.

Shotaro looked at you. "Shouldn't you be asleep or something?"

"I'm dead, I don't need sleep." She shrugged. "I sleep when I feel like it."

Shotaro blinked. "…Huh… I wish I was an undead Frost Knight…" He said. "But besides that… taking away your darkness won't get rid of your forms. Only the Purple World Ring of Sadness is where the darkness of Darkspine comes from, and even then Darkspine is also formed by the Anger and Hatred Rings, or Fire and Nature. So, I think getting rid of your darkness is perfect."

"I agree." Alex said. "In fact, the whole Citadel is worried about you. I think it's time to get rid of it for good."

Isaac looked at the three of them as Tristina gave him a reassuring smile. "It's for the best." She said as Isaac slowly nodded, hugging his girl as she returned the hug. "It might actually help you move on from the pain."

"I hope…" Isaac sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." She said as he nodded as the two walked away, the two of them holding hands.

"So…what do you do when everyone else is asleep?" Shotaro asked Alex.

"Watch TV, play a game, wander around the Citadel, grab something to eat, walk outside and enjoy the sounds of nature, all of that fun stuff." She said as she walked away. "In fact, I do some yoga while I'm at it too." She said, walking away to do something else.

"A Frost Death Knight doing Yoga…?" He asked and then picture her doing that in armor. "…Now I've seen everything." He said and walked away, yawning.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day…with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Hmm…" Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Rosalina asked.

"I dunno, what Shotaro just said worries me about Isaac." He explained. "He has been keeping his darkness in check, yes… but if what Shotaro said is true, then we have to get the darkness out of him."

"Can I just say that I've been worried about his darkness ever since the day he got it?" Yukari asked. "I mean, he got it from a Keyblade and of course, he destroyed Xehanort with it. I shouldn't be too worried, but ever since he lost himself in Lelouch's world, I say we need to do something about it."

"Well, I'm sure the mechanics can do something about it." Wrathion said, as he joined the Council of Light as all eyes landed on Tony.

"So, we'll make a darkness extractor." Tony said. "We can easily get it done."

"Yeah, but all of you engineers and mechanics have different styles on how you do things, not to mention how fast or slow you really are." Nick Fury pointed out. "I imagine you might turn it to life and destroy us all."

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

"Anyway, if we do get rid of his darkness, what about his Keyblades? Most of them boost his darkness powers after all." C.C. pointed out, eating pizza with Lord Beerus.

"Well, we can rebuild them." Worldwalker said. "I know the design of those Keyblades, so it shouldn't be too hard. I'll just fill them with light instead of darkness. I might actually nerf them a little so it's not too powerful…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Eggman asked.

"I think it is. It might be good therapy for Isaac if we get rid of it." Eraqus said.

"I agree." Ansem nodded.

"Agreed." Arceus nodded.

"I'm just worried that he'll lose it before we could get it extracted." Mickey said. "Gosh, I even heard from Samus that she'll have no choice but to kill him if he can never recover from another episode."

"Speaking of Samus…" Rei said. "I've been watching her and Isaac a lot lately and it seems like they're not getting along like they used to… it's probably because she's a bit iffy about his darkness."

"We all are." Merlina said. "But Samus is understandable, she's a stone cold bitch anyway."

"I know, but I feel that it's getting worse because of Isaac's darkness."

"So, what do we do?" Ekimu asked.

"I would say just knock Samus out before she tries anything reckless, but you know how she gets when she wakes up." Lelouch shuddered.

"Perhaps it'd be best if we separated them." Kakashi suggested. "Give Samus some room and give her time to think."

"That might be a bit hard. That lady constantly confronts him after his last episode." Hagrid said.

"We'll give it all we got." Eiki said as they all nodded, as they continued to discuss other things like the Legion.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Do you have any cute aliens on that thing?" Rose asked Ben as he decided to check out the playground out of curiosity.

"Cute aliens?" Ben asked as everyone (Including two Exceeds) looked at him. "I got several. For example…" He turned it on and transformed into some humanoid alien that's black and white.

"Ditto!" He called out.

"Hey, there's a Pokemon named Ditto… only not like that." Light said. "It's more of a pink blob."

"Oh, that's originally creative… not." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"A pink blob… um, I'm not so sure what to think about that." Nepgear said.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I can have tons of copies." Ditto said, splitting into a lot of Dittos as everyone looked around.

"My heads spinning…!" Lucas groaned before falling to the ground.

"My goodness." Ness said before they went back to the original copy and then he turned back into Ben.

"There's also… this small thing." Ben slammed the palm of his hand onto the Omnitrix, turning into a small green bug. He had four stick legs and a beak along with a big antenna. He is a little taller than Grey Matter, one of Ben's smaller aliens. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white brace around his neck.

"Ball Weevil!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so CUTE!" Rose squealed.

"SO CUUUUUTE!" Yui screamed.

"That's so awesome!" Yunoha exclaimed.

"Does anyone have a jar? I want to keep him!" Chibusa giggled as Ball Weevil sweatdropped before turning back into Ben again.

"Yeah uh, I don't want to suffocate."

"You're no fun." Chibusa pouted as Ben activated the Omnitrix once more and then transformed into a fairy of some kind. The fairy has blue skin. He has purple fairy-like wings and blue hair that sticks straight up. Pesky Dust wears a green dress-like outfit with black zigzags. He has two, three-fingered hands and white gloves, and his feet have two toes on them. His eyes are green with feminine eyelashes, and has pink markings on his cheeks and chin. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Pesky Dust!"

"A fairy?!" Ram's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"

"Nice!" Colette grinned.

"Man, if only Wendy were here to see how cool this fairy looks!" Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"A FAIRY?!" A voice laughed as they turned to see Tamaki. "That has got to be the lamest alien I've ever seen!"

"It's not lame." Pesky Dust said. "It's actually pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it's a stupid fairy! What can that do?!" Tamaki laughed.

"Let me show you." Pesky Dust smirked and then waved his hand, as Tamaki still laughed…but then he fell sleepy.

"Why am I…tired…?" He asked before falling asleep as Pesky Dust giggled and then manipulated his dreams as Tamaki was soon chuckling in his sleep…to pure screaming as he woke up and then looked at Pesky Dust, smirking at him. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled, quickly running off as Pesky Dust turned back to Ben.

"That'll teach him."

"Whoa…" Uni said. "Apparently, even the cutest aliens can be quite deadly."

"No kidding." Nepgear agreed.

"That's amazing." Maria Jr. said.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Iris walked around, humming to herself as she caught herself soon after. _Was I just humming to myself? Hmm, it seems I'm nearly back to my old self, I guess._ She thought as she kept walking.

"Iris, wait up!" A voice called out to her as she turned to see Shotaro.

"Oh, hey Shotaro…"

"I wanted to say this to you earlier… but I was afraid you were going to try and kill me again after what happened earlier."

"Earlier?" Iris asked before recalling what happened. "Oh…"

"Iris… I'm sorry for landing on your breasts. I just wanted to support you with your…um…figure and I just…tripped over something and-"

Iris placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Shotaro." She said.

"Thanks…" He said. "Now, what I was _going_ to do earlier was this." He said and then hugged her as she smiled and hugged him back. But as they hugged, Shotaro felt a slight difference. "Uhh...did you happen to have...well..."

"If you're asking if I got 'bigger', then yes." They separated so Iris could show that her body was now the exact image of her mother's busty body. "I ended up eating a lot again..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Dammit, why does this keep happening?!" Iris growled as she went to the dinning room after using her Sauron Palm. While there, she happened to have spotted some milk pudding. "That looks good." She said as she went to grab it, only for another hand to reach for it as well. That hand came from Momotaros._

 _"Oi, hands off the pudding, Tenshi-onna." Said the Imagin who's love for pudding rivaled Neptune's. "I saw it first."_

 _"Sorry, Peach Boy, but this pudding is mine." Iris said, taking the pudding and walking away._

 _"Tenshi-onna, if there's one thing you should know..." Momotaros said, taking out his sword. "...it's that going between me and pudding is a BAD IDEA!" He exclaimed, charging at her. "From start to finish, I am at a Clima-!" Iris immediately knocked him out with her Armadon Club. So with that, Iris grabbed more food, including a whole turkey, and then chowed down on it all._

* * *

 _End flashback..._

"And that's what happened." Iris finished explaining. "And now, my tits, hips, and ass are just as big as my mother's in my world!" She said, her breasts jiggling to prove the point.

"I see..." Shotaro said, trying not to look at the bouncing boobs. "...I'd better go check on Momotaros and see if he's okay." Ha said as he walked away.

"And I'd better try to get use to this." Iris muttered as she walked away as well. Once she and Shotaro were far enough from each other, Shotaro let out a sigh as he got a small nosebleed.

"God, those were huge...maybe as huge as Tsunade, or even Shizuka Marikawa!"

* * *

 _Very much later… with Palutena and Lucina…_

Lucina was right on top of Palutena, looking in her eyes as Palutena was looking in her eyes, caressing Lucina's hair. The two giggled before they went into another make-out session.

"Ow! OW! Father, you're pulling hard!" Iris complained.

"I just want to show you something!" Pit said until they got to the couch. "Look!"

"What, it's just mother kissing another woman." She said before she started processing this. "Mother…kissing another…woman…" She jawdropped. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed as Nan and Julia walked by and saw this.

"Oh my…" Julia said.

"And to think this all started over a freaking Smash picture." Nan said as the other Wielders saw this as well.

"It's actually happening?" Isaac asked.

"I'll be damned…" Flare said. "And to think it all started with a simple picture on the Smash website."

"That's what I said!" Nan exclaimed.

"Wait, what Smash website?" Iris asked as Kai pulled out a tablet and went to the Smash Website, going straight for Lucina's character profile.

"This." Kai said as Pit and Iris looked at the picture and jawdropped. Viridi came by and saw it, then looking at Palutena and Lucina, then back at the picture.

"And I thought Hades was pulling my leg!" She exclaimed as Worldwalker came by and saw it.

"Whoa… it's actually happening." He said and then smiled. "Good for those two." He chuckled and walked away while everyone else went away to leave the two alone, while Pit and Iris were still standing there in shock.

Pandora landed in front of them. "Hello?" She waved her hand in front of the two. "Earth to angel and Demigoddess!" She said as she poked the two… and then the two collapsed. "Oh…" She said, looking around as she casually walked away while whistling. And just in time too as Palutena and Lucina began to grope each others butts. It was amazing how they failed to notice everyone's reactions to them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Patchouli…_

Patchouli was by herself in her room, casually reading a book on the bed, until she heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Come in." She said as Alice opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Alice greeted as she closed the door, locking it behind her. "Would you mind if… I sat with you?" She asked, blushing a little.

"Sure." She nodded as Alice smiled, climbing onto bed with her and looked at the book. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, just a spell book." She replied.

"I see…" Alice nodded and then looked at Patchouli's face, her eyes, her breasts, everything about Patchouli as her heart raced, wanting to tell her how she feels about her. "P-Patchy… I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Is there someone out there that you really like…?"

Patchouli stopped reading and looked at Alice before looking away, rubbing her chin in thought. "Hmm… I never really gave it much thought." She said, putting her book away and folding her arms. "I do like everyone as a friend." She said. "Hmm, who do I really like though?" She wondered, unaware of Alice leaning closer.

When Patchy felt Alice was too close, she turned her head and then Alice lightly kissed her and pulled away. "Alice?" She blushed. "Wh-what…"

"Patchy… I… I have been madly in love with you for a long time… but I didn't want to say it in front of everyone… I've told my mother who was happy about it and told me to tell you before it was too late… Patchy… I love you."

 **BGM: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts)**

Patchouli blushed. "To tell you the truth, I've had a huge crush on you too…" She said as Alice's heart raced at this. "I just didn't know what to say, so I've been constantly avoiding you… just to get my mind off things."

Alice looked into her eyes. "I want to be with you always…"

Patchouli smiled. "So do I…" She said as the two leaned in.

"I love you, Patchy…"

"I love you too, Alice…" She said as their lips touched, wrapping their arms around each other before going into a full make-out session as Alice started to grope Patchouli while Patchouli started to gently rub her legs… her soft, smooth legs.

Alice soon pushed Patchouli down as she was soon on top of her, still continuing to kiss.

* * *

 _With Sakuya…_

Sakuya walked near the training grounds and then spotted Youmu doing a few practice swings with her katana. "Youmu…" She said, looking at her before walking to her, her heart pounding like crazy.

"Hiyah!" Youmu slashed the air again until she heard footsteps. "Lady Yuyuko?" She turned but then saw it was Sakuya. "Oh, hello Sakuya."

"Hello." Sakuya smiled. "You seem to be doing well."

"Yeah." Youmu nodded. "So, can I help you with anything?"

Sakuya smiled sweetly. "Nothing at all… except for one thing." She said.

"What is it?" She asked before Sakuya hugged her. "Sakuya?"

Sakuya looked in her eyes. "Youmu… I feel as if… I'm falling in love with you."

Youmu's face turned a deep red. "E-E-E-Excuse me?" She asked. "T-Tell me you're joking…"

"No, I'm not." Sakuya admitted, blushing a deep red. "Ever since we got our new looks… I just couldn't help that I've grown feelings for you…"

Youmu gulped. "T-To be honest… I-I… kind had a thing for you when we got our new looks…" She shyly admitted as Sakuya looked at her. "I-I wouldn't mind being with you." She said, poking her fingers together as the two looked in each others eyes, slowly leaning in and soon kissing each other as the two went into a quick make-out session…right when Yuyuko walked in.

"Okay, Youmu! I've fixed some snacks for the two…of…us." Yuyuko's eyes widened and then tears formed in her eyes. "My little Youmu is growing up!" She said, getting very emotional as a gap opened up and Yukari walked out.

"You have a sisterly bond with Youmu, don't you?" She asked.

"Y-yes… I do!" She said as the two sat down together and Yuyuko sat the tray down. "My little Youmu… she's grown up!" She said and cried while the two still kissed and Yukari smiled at the two.

"Those two sure are cute." She said. "I was wondering when Youmu would find someone."

* * *

 _With Meiling…_

Meiling was leaning on a wall, looking around before soon falling asleep…until she felt something in her personal space. She quickly woke up and got ready to attack, but soon realized it was only Komachi. "Oh, hey Komachi."

"Hey." Komachi smiled.

"Um, do you mind…? You're kinda making me uncomfortable."

"You know, it's funny." Komachi said, looking into her eyes. "Ever since we got our looks… I just couldn't stop thinking about you. We're a lot alike, if you think about it."

Meiling sweatdropped. "Well, I'm loud and…well, you used to be loud, but now you're all quiet."

"But we're both lazy." She said. "We always tend to slack off…"

"That's true…" Meiling looked into her eyes. "Komachi… I could never stop thinking about you when your appearance changed."

"And I could never stop thinking about you either." Komachi lightly smiled as she leaned in and kissed her as Meiling remained in that position and started to make out, not wanting to move from that spot… mostly because they were lazy and didn't want to move to a couch…or head to one of the rooms.

* * *

 _With Nitori…_

"Let's see…" Nitori was looking at a blue print with a pencil in her hands. "I suppose we can put this thing here for the darkness extractor… but where should we put the engine? Then again, does it need one?" She wondered.

"What'cha doing?" A voice asked as Nitori nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see Aya behind her.

"Oh, hey Aya." She said and then looked back on the blueprint. "I'm trying to design this blueprint for the mechanics so we can get to work on it. It's about time we get Isaac's darkness out of him."

"That's so cool." Aya said as she watched her work and looked at her butt as she giggled at this.

"Let's see… should the extraction be in the middle or the far left…? Hell, I'm thinking of going with the right side…" She said and then felt Aya groping her butt. "Whoa!" She exclaimed as she turned around. "Aya!"

Aya giggled and then hugged her, not letting her go, looking into her eyes as Nitori looked at them too. "Aya… wh-when have you been so…beautiful?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing about you." She said as the two got closer. "So, how about you ditch the blueprints for a while and have some fun? You work too hard anyway."

Nitori smiled. "I'd love to take a break." She said as the two leaned in and kissed each other while Nepgear walked in.

"Hey Nitori, how's the Bluepri-…oh…!" Nepgear sweatdropped. "I didn't know I was interrupting something." She said and then saw the two as her heart raced. _Uni…_ She thought and gulped. _I need to confess my love for you…_ She thought and then took off right when Kirito grabbed the blueprints and walked to the other mechanics.

"So, this is what we got so far…" Kirito said.

"Fascinating." Lloyd mused.

"I suppose we can fill in while those two are having a moment." Tails said as Tony took a peek.

"Ever heard of a room?" He wondered before going back to work with the others with the design of it.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

Worldwalker walked by and saw Meiling and Komachi kissing each other. "That's cute." He chuckled and kept walking.

"WAIT. HOOOOOLD EVERYTHING!" Deadpool popped up out of nowhere. "Aren't you being a hypocrite here?!" He asked as Jacob walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" Worldwalker asked.

"He means that you hate Yuri but you seem to not even care about it with Meiling and Komachi kissing each other." Jacob explained.

"Yeah, big guy… what's with the hypocrisy here?"

"Ooooh…" Worldwalker sweatdropped. "I didn't fully explain myself in Hyperdimension." He said. "You see, I don't actually mind Yuri at all as long as if a woman is not in a relationship with a guy."

"Uh-huh…" Deadpool nodded.

"So, with someone with Palutena making out with Lucina? I'm fine. If the Yuri involves something like say… Tristina and Neptune or any other Keyblade girl? That's when it bothers me. I'm not a huge fan of cheating… in fact, I hate it."

"Ooooh… so you don't mind Yuri as long as they're not cheating on one another!"

"Bingo."

"That's completely understandable." Professor Jacob said. "Oh, by the way... I'd like to introduce to you my brother."

Worldwalker's eyes lit up. "You have a brother? Where? Who is he? I can't wait to meet him!"

Deadpool chuckled. "It's me!"

"Yeah, very funny, Deadpool."

"No, he's serious." Professor Jacob said. "Deadpool is my brother."

"Yeah right…"

"Need I show you the family?" Deadpool asked as he pulled out a picture with a description on it. "Read it and weep!"

"Let's see here…" Worldwalker took a look. "Professor Jacob, yadda yadda yadda… Mother, father… yeah yeah… Brother… Wade Wilson." He said before sweatdropped. "Wait… your last name is… Wilson?"

"Bingo." Jacob nodded.

"And your brother is…" Worldwalker's eyes turned fearful. "Th-this moron?"

"Yep!" Deadpool said.

"Oh…joy…" Worldwalker said. "Excuse me one moment…" He said as he walked to the front door and closed it… and everyone in the Citadel could hear the guy screaming outside.

"He's taking it well." Deadpool said.

"Come on, let's go tell Isaac and the others about this." Jacob said.

"Right!" He nodded and the two took off as Worldwalker walked in.

"Jacob…is brothers…with that moron…" He said as he collapsed. "Great, now we got two morons in here…" He groaned.

* * *

 _With Uni…_

Uni, as Black Sister, was having a shootoff with Red Sister in the shooting gallery, firing their guns until the time was up. It looked like Black Sister won just by one point.

"Aww…" Red Sister pouted.

"You were doing really well." Black Sister smiled, hugging Red Sister.

"Hey, Uni." A voice called out as the two looked to see Nepgear in her HDD walking to her.

"Hey Nepgear, what's up?"

"Well, there's something I've been meaning to say to you." Purple Sister said, shyly poking her fingers together as Rose came in and seeing everyone in their HDD out so she went into her CPU Candidate form as well.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Purple Sister gulped and blushed. "Goodness, this is harder than I thought…" She said and looked at Black Sister. "I've always loved you, Uni."

"Huh?" Black Sister tilted her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Purple Sister walked forward until she was really close to her. "I've loved you from the very beginning, Uni…"

Black Sister's eyes widened and then blushed. "Nepgear…"

"Uni, I love you!" She said and then kissed her as Black Sister blushed, but she didn't resist. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed Purple Sister back as Red Sister and Silver Sister looked at the Candidates in surprise.

"I didn't know she felt that way about her." Red Sister said.

"Neither did I." Silver Sister said.

"Hey!" A voice called out as the sisters turned their heads to see Light and Horus. "Do you two want to come play with us?"

"Sure!" Silver Sister nodded, as the two turned back into their human forms and took off to join them.

* * *

 _With Reimu…_

"So your cards do all these fancy things?" Reimu asked.

"Indeed. They're quite extraordinary." Luxord replied.

"That's so cool." Reimu replied. "So um…talk to you later, I guess…"

"Yeah." Luxord nodded as he walked away, waving goodbye to Reimu as he walked away.

"Oh god…" Reimu said, blushing a little. "He's so hot…"

"Oooooh~" A voice said as Reimu turned her head to see Peach. "You liiiiiiike him~!"

"I do not… and since when did you turn into Happy?"

"Someone has to since a certain blue cat isn't with us." Peach said and then playfully elbowed Reimu. "You like Luxord!"

"I-I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Just think, with you and Luxord… all of us Princesses of Heart will have somebody!"

"What are you talking about? Lucy doesn't have anyone!"

"I heard she has a thing for Natsu, so that counts!"

Reimu sweatdropped. "If you say so…"

Peach giggled. "Admit it, you like him!"

"Do not." Reimu said, flying away.

"Oh come on, Reimu! You two are perfect for each other… especially since he's got a cute British accent!"

Reimu blushed and picked up the pace. "He's just…a guy."

"Yeah, a cute one… and you are totally into him!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!"

"Yes, you are!" She giggled as she kept chasing Reimu around as Marluxia and Larxene saw this.

"Hmm, so Luxord might have a girl in the future." Marluxia said.

"Meh, whatever…" Larxene walked away. "I don't care much about this romance crap anyway." She said.

"So, what do you think of me?" Marluxia said as Larxene stopped to look at her.

"You're tolerable compared to the other men in here." She said and walked away. "And don't think I'm not into you… BECAUSE I'M NOT!" She yelled.

"Got it." Marluxia said as he conjured up a rose and chuckled. "She's totally into me." He said, sniffing the flower.

* * *

 _With Kai…_

Kai hopped out of the hot tub after soaking for fifteen minutes as she wrapped a towel around her to get herself dressed after saying goodbye to Suguha, Lisbeth, and Ino. She got into the changing room to put her clothes on, but before she put her shirt back on, she looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her breasts, gently rubbing them before giggling as she put her shirt on as she put the towel over her shoulder and walked back to her room.

"Hey Kai!" A voice called out as she turned around to see Worldwalker running up to her. "You got a second?"

"I was going to hang this up in my room." She said.

"Okay, but can that wait? I got your Ultimate Keyblade ready for you."

"Ultimate Keyblade?" Kai's interest was piqued. "I'm listening."

"I call this the Minish Blade, it boosts the same stats as Didact's Will and Crux of Fate. It also lets you use Link's moves such as Spin Attack, Helm Splitter, Back Slash and Finishing Blow. Oh, and it can also let you use a Bow and Arrow and bombs!"

"Cool." Kai looked at the Keyblade as the Keychain was Ezio in his cap form, the handle is shaped like the Kingdom Key but had the four elements at the corners (Earth, Wind, Fire and Water to be exact), the blade is the blade of the Four Sword and the four elements and the tooth is Link's hat as she took it.

"There's something that I forgot to mention. Have you seen this little web series called Four Swords Misadventures?"

Kai's eyes lit up. "Yes, I have! It's so awesome!"

"Then you know where I'm going with this. It lets you split into four of yourself with the green version being you."

"So my clothes will turn green then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Anyway, the red one is a show off and over her head, blue is a know it all and purple is the unlucky one." He grinned. "So, do you know how to activate it?"

"…Um, swing the Keyblade, my eyes glow or…?"

"Nah, you just stab it on the ground."

"That's it? Good to know." She said and stabbed the ground, and then her clothing turned green, and then three more arrived.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"Heheheh, nice! Let's go destroy something!" Red Kai smirked.

"Now now, let's not go too crazy. Being a show off will most likely get you hurt." Blue Kai advised.

"SHUT UP, YOU KNOW IT ALL!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna do something." Purple Kai said and then tripped on something. "WHOOOOOA!" She yelled, faceplanting. "Who tied my shoelaces up…?" She asked as Red Kai whistled casually.

"…I like this." Kai grinned as she stabbed the ground again as the three of them went back inside Kai and her clothing went back to normal. "Now I can be four places at once!" She laughed as Worldwalker laughed too.

 **End BGM**

"You know, I'm thinking of changing your outfit too."

"Give it a whole Zelda look. I am a huge Zelda fan after all!"

"One Zelda outfit, coming right up!" He said, but then suddenly the alarm sounded. "…Or not."

"We can do it after the next world… which reminds me…" She took off back to her room to put her towel up and then went back to the others as E. Gadd opened it up to see that it was someone as the Wielders eyes widened.

"KHAN?!" They yelled.

"I forgot the Legion had him as an ally…" Rei said.

"Ooo, it's the Star Trek: Into Darkness version!" Deadpool grinned.

"Um… mind if I take a rain check on this one?" Worldwalker asked. "I need to plan my wedding with Mokou." He said.

"That's fine." Professor Jacob said. "But I feel as if it's something else."

"I'm not a huge fan of Star Trek to be honest… no offense to anyone who likes it." He said as they nodded in understanding.

 **BGM: Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

"Well, it's in space, so who's going?" E. Gadd asked.

"We'll be going." Ben said as his team nodded.

"Why do I have this feeling that Ben and his team are starting to become the Supporting Cast of these missions?" Deadpool asked. "Heck, I'm glad I have RWBY on my side as well!"

"What does he mean by supporting cast?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Yang replied.

"Chewie, start up the Falcon! We're going into space!" Han Solo ordered as Chewie roared.

"We'll start up our airships too!" Rex said.

"And our ship as well." Kanan said as the Rebel team nodded.

"Star Wars in Star Trek? Eh, okay… whatever." Worldwalker shrugged.

"I'm going!" Yuno said.

"I will too!" Yuki said.

"We'll go." Minene said as the Nishijima family nodded.

"It's been a while, I'm going!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Same here." Cornelia said.

"I'll go." Gilford said.

"I will go." Lelouch said.

"I'll go!" Euphie excitedly said.

"If Lu's going, I'm going!" Shirley smiled with Kivala perched on her shoulder.

"I will go as well." C.C. said.

"I'll go." Palutena said.

"I will as well!" Lucina said.

"Going into space might be interesting. I'm in." Luxord said.

"Um, if he's going… I'm going." Reimu said.

"You liiiike him!" Peach giggled as the other Princesses of Heart giggled.

"I DO NOT!" Reimu yelled as Luxord chuckled at this while the Touhou lovebirds said they'll go too.

"We'll go!" Nepgear and Uni called out.

"Us too!" Ram and Rom said as the gap opened up and they all went inside while the Star Wars crew went inside their ships and went off into a portal to meet them in the world.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Vale…_

"Does this guy ever talk?" Mercury asked as they were looking at the Meta who was talking with Mephiles.

"Come on, what do you say?" Mephiles asked as he was originally going to go get Dark Nebula, but got side tracked when Meta entered his mind.

Meta looked at him and everyone in the room as he growled in response and walked into a portal, as if he said 'no'. "What if it's to get revenge on a certain team?" Mephiles asked. "Some certain… Reds and Blues?"

Meta froze up, turning around when he heard those words, clenching his fists and aiming the Spartan Warrior Keyblade at Mephiles, growling at him as if he were saying 'don't mention those buffoons!'.

"Do you want to go take care of them now?" He asked as Meta nodded. "Good, then go." He opened up a portal as he walked in, eager to take them down as Mephiles chuckled.

"Now, on to what I was doing." He said, opening up a portal and then walking in… unaware that Erazor, Master Zik and Zavok peeking in the portal and heard everything as it closed behind them.

"Mephiles is indeed up to something." Zik said.

"This could only mean trouble." Erazor said.

"Let's go. Black Doom needs to hear this." Zavok said as the three of them took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Cinder…_

Cinder walked over in a strange area, getting such a thrill to seeing a new world in front of her eyes as she noticed a man minding his own business. "Locus." She said as the man in Spartan armor (If he IS a Spartan) turned to her.

"And you are?" He asked. "How do you know my name?"

"I've heard so much about you." Cinder replied. "I want to ask you something. Would you care to join us in our cause against the Malevolent Seven and the Heroes of Light?"

"Who and WHAT are the Malevolent Seven and the Heroes of Light?"

Cinder chuckled. "Glad you asked." She said and explained everything to what Mephiles told her as Locus folded his arms.

"Alright…" He nodded.

"Good. Hope you care to join us." She said as she walked into a portal that she made and walked into.

Locus stared into it, as he cocked his pistol. "Hmph, like I would ever join a ridiculous cause like that." He growled in disgust. "No matter, I'll humor her for a while." Locus said as he walked in, as the portal closed behind her.

* * *

 **So, what do all of you think of the Touhou couples... and Nepgear and Uni?**

 **Or another deep subject... that freakin' nightmare that Isaac had?**

 **Also, watch 4 Swords Misadventures if you haven't, it's actually pretty hilarious.**


	124. USS Enterprise and Spartans?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Daikyuu Wakusei Seneki (Sidonia no Kishi)**

 _Iza yuke hikari made_

The opening begins with the USS Enterprise flying in space and then heading off to an unknown location by jumping into hyperspace.

 _Knights, knights, knights of Sidonia_

It then shows Captain Kirk and Nan standing side by side and looking at something while Julia, Scotty and Spock shows their concern about something.

It then switches to the Meta walking forward with his Grenade Launcher out, aiming directly at Hina and a few Spartans(?) as well.

 _O knights, knights, knights of Sidonia_

It then shows Team RWBY not looking so hot against some certain aliens, but then a new team lands in front of them, looking ready to fight… and this was team JNPR as it then shows the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness.

It then quickly shows several different colored Spartans(?) getting ready for action.

 _Seikan ni yuku toride wa yuuitsu no ansokuchi_

It then shows different Kamen Riders getting ready for action against a certain Phantom (A type of Kaijin, not to be confused with the Heartless called Phantom) as they're in a very serious battle.

 _Shousou ni uchifurue yuuen ni wa sei to shi_

It then shows a Covenant Cruiser appearing out of nowhere and in the middle of a deadly encounter with Khan and the Enterprise. They all wonder where it came from while most of the heroes are concerned about this.

 _Knights, Knights, knights of Sidonia_

It then has Isaac looking at himself while behind him was Anti-Isaac smirking at him but he disappears when Rose hugs Isaac.

 _O Knights, Knights, knights of Sidonia_

It then shows a battle between Khan, Spock, and Julia in her Next Form as Next Hyrule looks really upset.

 _Koko he iza tsudowan to michibikareshi wa_

It then shows Team JNPR pinned down by the aliens, but a Spartan makes his appearance by jumping over them and hitting them away with a Gravity Hammer and Next Halo right by his side, but then the two take off together until they see a bomb in front of their eyes.

 _Kokorozashi tazusaete tachimukae_

It then shows a very humongous red ship next to the Enterprise, the Millenium Falcon, the Rust Bucket 3 and Tetrax's ship and inside were four aliens… one of them was incredibly smaller and eating a sandwich.

 _Mamoritsugu ai to kagayaku inochi_

It then shows a hand as its touching the glass. It turns out to belong to Nan, who is looking very weak and near death as Julia is on the other side, looking very distressed while Tristina and Scotty are behind her.

 _Kanan ni susumu warera_

It then shows the Spartan and Next Halo launching out of the ship and holding onto the bomb, looking at their target… the Covenant Cruiser.

 _Sidonia no kishi_

A missile goes by them and hits the Cruiser, creating an opening for the two.

The opening ends with Khan down on the ground, looking at a very angry Spock and Next Hyrule, looking ready to kill him before they look back to see a couple of Spartans, Ahura and Next Primal attempting to stop them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

A family was visiting their daughter in the hospital, but she wasn't looking very well. The mother gently kissed her forehead and was very emotional and crying over her sleeping, possibly comatose daughter as the father looked at his daughter before walking out to get some air, heartbroken over the news that was given to him.

"I can save her." A voice said as the father turned around and looked at the man in front of him.

"What did you say?"

"Your daughter, I can save her." The man replied as it was none other than Khan, or what he's calling himself for now, John Harrison.

* * *

 _Later…_

Khan, or John, was busy working in his lab and gave the antidote to the father as he took it and walked to his daughter's hospital room where the mother was sleeping. He put the antidote (which was just a lot of blood, really) in one of the water bags.

The father then looked at the screen to see that her pulse was going back to normal, looking relieved as he smiles and gently kisses her forehead, for he sadly had to go to work as he soon walked to his work, but before going in, he felt eyes staring at him as he turned to see John looking at him with a small smirk as he walked into his work and then going way underground.

As soon as he got to his work place, he pulled a ring out of his pocket and dipped it in water to analyze how it would react in water.

Well, the reaction was quite… explosive.

So explosive, that it took out the whole workplace and killed everyone there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a futuristic San Francisco bar…_

A portal opened up and the heroes walked out of the portal while the Star Wars crew and the Ben 10 crew had to find a place to park their ships as they looked around. "So, who are the heroes in this fancy world… and why are we in a bar?" Nishijima asked.

"Fancy world…?" Minene gave her husband a weird look.

"What? It's futuristic." He shrugged.

"Well, look for someone named Kirk." Nan said. "He shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Found him." Isaac pointed in the distance to see Kirk by himself, checking out a girl no less…only to be blocked by his mentor, Pike.

"Oh, at least just give us a challenge…" Nan sighed in annoyance. "Especially since we're in a crowded bar."

* * *

 _Just a little ways off…_

"How did you find me?" Kirk asked.

"I know you better than I think you do, and the first time was I found a dive like this, remember that? Got your ass handed to ya."

"No, I don't…"

"You don't?"

"I don't recall any of that…"

"Because that was an epic beating."

"No, it wasn't."

"You had napkins hanging out of your nose." He said as Kirk chuckled. "Did you know?"

"Yeah, that was a good fight."

"A good fight…" Pike chuckled, as the two were unaware of the heroes approaching them. "I think that's your problem." He said as Kirk looked at him. "They gave it back to me… the Enterprise."

Kirk sat there in silence before finding his words. "Congratulations. Watch your back for that first officer though."

"Spock's not going to be working with me, he's been transferred. USS Bradbury. You're going to be my first officer." Kirk looked at him in surprise. "Yeah, Marcus took…some convincing. But every now and then, I make a good case."

Kirk found his words again. "…What did you tell him?"

"The truth… that I believe in you. It's that anyone who deserves a second chance, it's Jim Kirk."

"…I don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a first." He smiled at Kirk. "It's gonna be okay, son."

"Thank you…" Kirk said. "Now… do you ever feel like you're being watched?"

"…Now that you mention it..." The two got up and turned to the heroes, getting ready to take them down in case of their hostile.

"Whoa whoa whoa, easy… easy! We come in peace!" Isaac exclaimed. "We're not here to take you down."

"Well, that's good… because I'm not sure how I'd feel being taken down by a couple of little kids." Kirk said, looking at Rose, Maria Jr, Light, Horus and the Nishijima twins.

"Well, it wouldn't be the _most_ embarrassing thing that happened to you." Pike told him as Kirk glared at him while everyone else laughed. "What are your names?"

* * *

 _One very long introduction later…_

"Well, some of those names sound…like from other worlds." Pike said, causing them to tense up at this. "Heck, might be some planets that Kirk managed to miss." He teased.

"Hey now…" Kirk chuckled, seeing them relax. _Hmm…_ He thought and then looked at Nan specifically.

 _Why is he looking at me like that? Is it because he can tell I'm fanboying right now or…?_ Nan wondered as Julia noticed this.

 _I wonder why he's looking at him?_ Julia wondered as they all heard a call from Pike as he looked to see what it was.

"Emergency session in Daystrom…" He said as Kirk looked at him. "That's us."

"Yeah…"

"Suit up." He ordered.

"Hey, we'll go with you." Lelouch piped up. "We're actually looking for someone."

Pike chuckled. "Aren't we all? Kirk's looking at chicks all the time." He teased once more.

"Oh brother…" Kirk sighed.

"Well, you can come… but try not to make a mess, alright?" Pike requested as they nodded and walked away and got into their ships and took off, unaware of three figures who saw them.

"Was that them?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, it was."

"Let's move out."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Captain!" A voice called out to Kirk as they were going to the meeting as they turned to see none other than Spock approaching him…and then Minene and Yuno had to knock the Wielder's heads together to get them to snap out of their fanboying/fangirling…while Jacob elbowed Deadpool in the gut.

"Ow…" Deadpool groaned.

Kirk raised an eyebrow at this but then looked back at Spock. "It's not captain anymore, Spock. It's First Officer." He said as they were hurrying to the elevator and they got in while Yukari gapped the heroes to the upper floor because, well, y'know… "I've been demoted and you have been reassigned." Kirk told him.

"It is fortunate that the consequences were not more severe."

"…You gotta be kidding me…" Kirk muttered under his breath.

"Captain, it was never my intention-"

" _Not_ captain. I saved your life, Spock. You wrote a report, I lost my ship." He said as they walked out of the elevator where everyone else was waiting for them.

"…Commander." It felt weird to Spock that he was calling Kirk 'Commander' and not 'Captain'. "I see now that I should've alerted you to the fact that I had submitted the report."

"I am familiar with your compulsion to follow the rules, but I can't do that. Where I come from, if someone saves your life, you don't stab 'em in the back."

"Vulcans cannot lie."

"I'm talking to the half-human part of you, alright? Do you understand why I went back for you?"

A man walked over to the two. " Commander Spock. I'm Frank Abbot, USS Bradbury, guess you're with me."

Spock looked at him and then at Kirk. "Yes captain." He said, back at Abbot as he walked away and then the two looked at each other.

"The truth is, I'm gonna miss you." Kirk told him as Spock tried to say something as Kirk awaited a response…before walking away in annoyance, wondering how he even tries with the Vulcan anyway as everyone was at the meeting.

"Thank you for convening here on short notice. Be seated." Admiral Marcus said and then looked at the Heroes. "And who are you?"

"Don't worry about them, they're with me. They said they were looking for someone." Kirk told him.

"Well, this makes things easier." Marcus said. "Would you like a seat?"

"Nah, we'll just stand if it's not too much trouble." Shotaro said.

"That's perfectly fine." He said as they started the meeting.

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"By now, some of you may have heard what had happened in London. The target was a Starfleet Data Archive, now it's a damn hole in the ground, 42 men and women are dead."

R2-D2 rolled over to Kirk's screen and started scanning the screen as he quietly chirped as he moved a little and then aimed it at the middle of the room and showed the entire room what he scanned as they looked at the image.

"Well, that's one way to look at it." Kirk said.

Marcus nodded. "Indeed. Anyway, one hour ago I received a message from a Starfleet Officer who confessed the carrying out this attack, who was forced into it by this man, Commander John Harrison as he is the man responsible for this action. For reasons unknown, he declared a one man army against Starfleet, and under no circumstances are we to allow this man to escape from Federation Space."

"Wait a minute…" Kirk quietly said, wondering about something as he silently requested R2 to move the screen to John Harrison, which he gladly did so until they looked at the man. "I don't get it…" He muttered.

"What is it, James?" Marcus asked, catching his attention.

"Spill it son, otherwise tomorrow it's too late."

Kirk looked at the image. "Why the archive? What's in the bag that John is carrying? This doesn't make any sense."

"I agree." Lelouch spoke up. "Why did he specifically target an archive building? We need to figure out his motives… but I have this feeling it's only the beginning."

"The beginning of what… what's your name?" Marcus asked.

"Lelouch."

"It's the beginning of _what,_ Lelouch?" Marcus asked again as Kirk chimed in again.

"Sir, protocol mandates that its senior command and its First Officers at Starfleet HQ right here…" His eyes widened. "In this room…"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, a red light enveloped the room as Kirk turned his head to see a ship as everyone quickly got ready for the worst. "CLEAR THE ROOM!" He yelled as the ship opened fire at everyone, luckily the heroes managed to avoid the shots but officers like Abbot weren't so lucky.

 **BGM: Man vs Blaster (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

"Alright, let's see if you like this…" Next Halo said, aiming a Rocket Launcher at the ship and firing, but a blaster hit the rocket and exploded in mid-air and then Harrison quickly launched something into the room as it was some sort of cube…and it had the Heartless symbol on it, quickly calling in Air Soldiers, Wyverns, Tailbunkers, Defenders and Large Bodies.

"It just HAD to be Heartless!" Han Solo growled as they quickly managed to get out of the blasters away and shot the Heartless along with Leia and Lando along with many of the others.

"Nan, with me!" Kirk called out as Nan ran over to him and joining them are Rex and his Clones, Lelouch in his Iron Zero armor and Shirley in her Kiva-La Rider outfit as they were looking at the ship and they were firing at it from the side.

Rex looked at Nan and then looked at Cody. "Cody, do you have an extra blaster?"

"Sure do." He said, tossing it to Rex as he gave it to Nan.

"Knights don't wield guns!" Caliburn shouted.

"Well, this one does, so you better get used to it!" Rex told him as Nan aimed the blaster at the ship and fired, a little knocked back from the kick, but unlike Lucy, he held his ground and still shot it.

"This has some kick to it…!" Nan winced.

"You get used to it." Gregor said as they still fired, but the ship didn't seem fazed by it, not even when Iron Zero fired lasers from the palm of his hands.

"I am STILL against Sir Nan using a gun! He's a sword wielder, not a gun slinger!"

"Does he have a mute button?" A Clone asked.

"Don't I wish…" Nan muttered while Kirk looked at the talking sword in amazement.

"A talking sword… okay, that's NOT normal." He said while unaware by anyone, Pike was fatally shot. Before he could get hurt even further, Palutena used Reflect to send some of the lasers back as Lucina, Spock, Nitori, Aya, Youske and Abigail pulled him to safety and Palutena took off, deactivating Reflect in the process while three Kamen Riders had joined in on the action.

Kirk had an idea and grabbed a hose as he wrapped it around the blaster as he threw it out the window and into the engine of the ship. "Way to waste a weapon!" Echo exclaimed.

"Oh, did I?" Kirk asked as they heard the base of the hose being pulled out of the wall. "MOVE!" He yelled as they dodged the base and into the engine, disabling the ship in the process and it started to fall, but not before Kha-…er, John Harrison glaring at Kirk and his friends before disappearing, and the ship soon fell to the ground.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that was interesting." Kiva-La said.

"Never thought a weapon could be used for that." Iron Zero said, turning back into Lelouch as Nan gave the blaster back to Rex.

"No, keep it." He requested. "Use it in case the range of the magic of the Keyblade isn't enough."

"Alright." Nan nodded, putting it away as Caliburn glared at the blaster.

"Still against it…" He muttered.

"I wonder if he's jealous?" Wolfe wondered.

"A sword… JEALOUS? That'll be the day." Fives said as they walked back to the room where everyone was okay and the Heartless was destroyed… however, everyone was mainly looking at Pike who was at his last breath before passing away.

"Dammit… we're too late." Nitori muttered as Kirk walked up to his now-dead mentor, looking at him and falling on his knees, hugging Pike and crying his eyes out while everyone looked on in sadness while the Code Geass crew looked at the three Kamen Riders. Ruby however drooled over the weapons they were holding.

On the black bodysuit of the first Rider were silver bracelets on his ankles and wrists, with silver chain-like patterns around his knee and thigh area, arms and some more resting below the chest area. On the chest of his silver upper torso armor was a blue and yellow stained glass flower pattern. His shoulders had spikes on them that jutted upwards, resembling a crown of sorts. He wore a silver helmet which had a crown design on the top and with blue eyes that resembled the eyes of Kamen Rider Kiva but also has a snake's head in between the two eyes. In his hands was a thin red bladed rapier with a white handle that looks like a key/flute.

The second one's black bodysuit had yellow lines running along the arms and legs. The torso armor is grey with more yellow lines running across each other in an X to connect to the black mechanical belt which has a rectangular center with a Chi symbol on the front, with the edges pointing out from his shoulders to make shoulder pads. His hands have metal tips with bands on the wrists and near the elbow. The helmet was mainly black with a purple visor and a pair of antennae which split the lenses to make it look like a Chi symbol on the face, and has a silver mouth piece. On the sides of the belt are what initially looks like a binocular on the left side and a camera on the right. His left leg from the knee down has a metal brace on it. His weapon looked to be a pistol in the shape of the Greek letter Chi "Χ", or an upside down "4".

The last one was also in a black bodysuit with silver gauntlets, gold bracelets on the wrists and ankles and greaves over the arms, legs and thighs, all of which had green and white gachapon balls embedded in. His left side of his torso was silver with same green and white ball attachment over his heart, while the right side was green. His shoulder plating was silver with more orbs embedded in it. His helmet was mostly black save for a segmented silver mouthpiece, and the black visor was up in a U shape and looked like horns. The last thing on the helmet was the green and white circle mounted between the horns like another gachapon ball. His weapon was a small gun called the Birth Buster.

"Why don't you reveal yourselves?" Shirley smiled. "Oh, by the way, in these forms they are called Kaixa, Birth and Saga."

"I was going to say that." Euphie pouted.

"Sorry."

"You may know me from a long time ago, Lelouch." Kaixa said and then dehenshined into a certain man.

"Kosetsu?!" Lelouch asked.

"Yep." Kosetsu nodded and then Birth went back to normal as Cornelia gasped.

"Andreas?!"

"Hello, Princess Cornelia." Andreas greeted as they all looked at the last one as Saga sweatdropped.

"Wh-what, me? Nah, I think I'll just stay in my Kamen Rider armor."

"Saga, please… do it." Euphie said.

"For us." Shirley said as she and Euphie gave him puppy dog eyes, which made them look extremely cute.

Saga sighed in defeat. "Alright… but I'm not sure how you're going to take it…" He said and then turned back… into Clovis la Brittania. "Hi…" He nervously waved.

"Clovis?!" Lelouch exclaimed in shock…but his shock quickly turned into anger as C.C., who is usually in her normal, spacy and calm self, was also expressing levels of anger.

"Uh…eheheh… hi." Clovis greeted as Lelouch and C.C. looked at each other and nodded, both of them cracking their knuckles. "W-w-wait! Hold on! I'm not the old me as I was before!"

"You still tortured me back in the day." C.C. growled. "I say it's time to return the favor." She said.

"Wait… wait! WAAAAAIT!" He yelled…only to get beat up by the two. "OW! OOOOOW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE PULLING! OOOOOOW!"

"Saw that coming." Euphie shrugged. "Oh well."

* * *

 _In the World of Afterlife..._

"I knew I made the right choice of making him a Rider." Decade chuckled as he saw the beatdown.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Kronos (Or Qo'Nos, whatever you prefer)_

John Harrison materialized on the planet, putting his hood up and chuckling. "I'm looking forward to meeting the Heroes of Light." He said and then walking away.

* * *

 _Back with an emotional Kirk…_

Kirk was back in his apartment, trying to recover from the emotional experience he just had as everyone was there to comfort him. "Just where are you from, exactly?" Kirk asked, looking at them. "You're obviously not from earth, but no one in this galaxy would ever have a talking sword. In fact, I've never seen a sword that can also be a key."

They all looked at each other before agreeing its actually time to come clean to Kirk, explaining everything to him as he nodded in understanding. "That actually makes me feel a lot better because… the whole 'talking sword' kinda freaked me out a little."

"Buddy, you're going to freak out a whole lot more soon." Deadpool said, only to get elbowed by Minene. "Ooof!"

"And another thing…" Kirk looked at Nan. "There's something about you that reminds me of something, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, you're both extremely reckless, so there's that." Isaac said as the two looked at him.

"We have NO idea what you mean by that." They said at the same time as Isaac sweatdropped.

"It's like looking into a mirror…" He said as Kirk got a phone call as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Commander, Mr. Scott has found something and he needs you to come over immediately." Spock said, as it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Scott… as in… Scotty?!" Maria's eyes lit up.

"Is this a normal thing…?" Yang asked.

"It is… and it gets annoying fast." Lelouch said.

"Oh good, Ruby will definitely get along with them." Weiss said.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Ruby asked as they took off to meet up with Spock and Scotty…where Weiss and Blake knocked their heads together when the Wielders were about to fanboy/fangirl over seeing Scotty.

"Who are they?" Scotty asked.

"Friends." Kirk replied. "Anyway, you found something?"

"Yes, I did. I've found something within the crash site and it's a Transwarp Beaming Device." Scotty explained.

"So he beamed up to a different location. Perfect, we find where he is and take him down."

"There's just one problem." Scotty said and showed them the coordinates. "He beamed to this location… and we just cannot go there." He told him as all of them looked in the coordinates and then Kirk, Spock and the Heroes ran off to go tell Marcus about it…who was in a meeting with Starfleet.

"Admiral, do you got a minute?" Kirk asked as Marcus looked at them and then at Starfleet.

"Yes, we were just wrapping up." He said and then stood up, walking over to them. "What is it?"

"We found John Harrison…but he's not on Earth anymore. He's at Qo'Nos."

"Qo'Nos? You mean the Klingon Empire?!" He asked before growling under his breath. "I'm not sure about all of you going to that god forsaken area."

"Please, just let us go."

Marcus sighed. "You know, before you joined Starfleet, it was Pike who found you and recruited you… and guess who recruited _him_?" He asked as Kirk looked at him. "His death is on me, unfortunately…" He said and looked at Kirk. "As of now, you're the Captain of the Enterprise again."

"Sir, permission to have Spock as my commanding officer again."

"Granted." He nodded. "Although, I'm not sure how all of you can fit in the Enterprise. It's a big ship, but it might feel…crowded."

"Which is why we have the Millenium Falcon." Han Solo piped up.

"Rust Bucket 3 and Tetrax's ship as well. We can take in a few more." Kevin spoke up.

"Well, that makes me feel better." He said.

"Oh, and don't forget Imperial Palace!" Flash grinned. "The Engineers upgraded this bad boy so it can fly into space with ease… and moving the steering wheel inside of the ship."

Nepgear giggled. "It was no big deal, really." She smiled.

"That's good… oh, and we put 72 torpedoes into the Enterprise. So, as soon as you enter the Klingon's home, aim it directly at Harrison's head and take him out." He ordered as they nodded. "Oh, and by the way… we've found these aliens that appeared just a few days ago and I'd like them to go with you."

"Aliens? What kind of aliens?" Ben asked.

"Those four." Marcus said, pointing in the distance to see four aliens approaching them. One was green and had one eye, another one was fatter than the first one and had four eyes, the third one was humongously huge compared to the other three… and the last one was very tiny, around Stitch's height and was also eating a sandwich.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." Nan said.

"Huh, I was wondering if we were going to bump into them." Tristina said as these aliens were none other than Pleakley, Jumba, Gantu and Reuben.

"You four are to go with these guys to take down John Harrison." Marcus told them.

"Alright, let's go take down this John Harrison guy!" Pleakley exclaimed. "…Where is he?"

"Klingon empire."

"…Oh dear…"

Gantu chuckled. "How bad can those little shrimps be, really?" He said cockily as they quickly took off to some transport ships to be taken to the Enterprise.

"Jim!" A voice called out as they looked to see Dr. Leonard McCoy, or as his friends call him, Bones, running up to them… and cue the typical fanboying/fangirling until Han Solo and Leia knocked everyones heads together. "Friends?"

"Yep, although I really don't understand why they knock their heads together…" Kirk said before shrugging. "So, what do you want?"

"You've missed your medical exam."

"I'm fine."

"The hell you are!" He said.

"Really, I'm fine." Kirk reassured him as they went into the transport ships and joining Kirk, Spock and Bones are Lelouch, Nan, Julia, Luke, Flash, C-3PO, R2-D2, Ezra, and the two White Sisters.

"Captain, thank you for requesting my reinstatement." Spock thanked him while Bones was checking Kirk out with his medical things.

"You're welcome."

"As I am again your First Officer, It is now my duty to strongly object to our mission parameters."

Kirk forced a smile. "Of course it is…"

"There is no Starfleet regulation that condemns a man to die without a trial, something you and Admiral Marcus are forgetting. Also, preemptively firing torpedoes against the Klingon homeworld goes against every-"

"You yourself said the area is uninhabited, there's only going to be one casualty. In case if you weren't listening, our orders have nothing to do with Starfleet Regulation."

"Wait a minute, we're firing torpedoes at the Klingons?!" Bones exclaimed in shock.

"Regulations aside, it's morally wrong." Spock told him.

"Regulations aside, pulling your ass out of a volcano is morally _right,_ but I didn't win any points for that!"

"Jim, calm down." Bones ordered.

"I'm not going to take ethnics lessons from a robot!" Kirk said.

"Well, I never!" C-3PO exclaimed in offense while R2-D2 beeped at this. "It's not funny!"

"Reverting to name calling suggests you are defensive and find my opinion valid." Spock said, ignoring the two droids.

"I'm not asking for your opinion!" He said as Bones put something on his cheek. "Bones, get that thing off my face." He ordered as Bones reluctantly did so.

"Captain, our mission could start a war with the Klingons and it's by its very definition, immoral. Perhaps you should take a requisite time to arrive at this conclusion yourself." Spock advised.

"Captain Kirk." A woman's voice got their attention to see a woman. "Science Officer Wallace, I've been assigned to the Enterprise by Admiral Marcus." She gave Kirk a tablet of some sort. "These are my transfer orders."

"…You requested an additional Science Officer, captain?" Spock asked.

"I wish I had." He had a small smile on his face and looked at the tablet. "Lieutenant Carrol Wallace… a doctor and applied physics… specializing in advanced weaponry."

"Impressive credentials." Spock said.

"Thank you." Carrol smiled.

"But redundant now that I'm back on the Enterprise." Spock added.

"And yet, the more the merrier." Kirk told him. "Have a seat, doctor."

"Thank you." She smiled and between the two, hearing a bit of whistling coming from R2-D2 from all droids.

"R2, she's a human and you're a droid. It'll never work out!" C-3PO said, only to hear beeping from the droid. "Excuse me?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Okay, break it up you too." Luke chuckled.

Lelouch, on the other had, had a very untrusting look when he was looking at Carrol. _Something about you rubs me the wrong way…_ He thought suspiciously as the shuttles soon took off and they soon looked at a very huge ship in front of them.

The USS Enterprise.

* * *

 _A little bit later on the ship…_

"No, no, no… I'm not signing for bloody anything!" Scotty protested and saw Kirk. "Ah, captain!"

"Is there a problem, Mister Scott?"

"Aye, sir! I was just explaining to this gentleman that I'm not signing for _any_ weapon on this ship without knowing what's inside them!"

 _That's actually pretty smart._ Lelouch thought.

"Mister Scott brings up another good point-" Kirk handed something to Spock.

"Report to the bridge." He ordered as Spock reluctantly did so while taking the item. "Mister Scott, we need these torpedoes on board."

"I do respect, sir, but Photon Missiles run on fuel. Now I cannot detect the type of fuel in the compartments on these torpedoes because it's shielded. Now I asked for the specifications, but he said-" He pointed his thumb to the officer behind him.

"Classified."

"It's classified! Now I said 'no specks, no signature'!"

"Captain." A voice called out to him from above. "The ship is ready to go sir."

"Thank you, mister Sulu."

"Now if you'll excuse me sir, I've got a warp cord to prime." Scotty took off.

"Jim, your vitals are way off." Bones told him.

"Report to the med bay." Kirk told him and then took off after Scotty. "Scotty!"

"I'm not a huge fan of this scene…" Nan muttered.

"You really like Scotty, don't you?" Isaac asked.

"He's funny…" He sighed as they walked after them, but keeping their distance, but within listening distance.

"I need you to reprove those weapons."

"Do you know what this is, captain?"

"I do not have time for a lecture, Scotty!"

"Do you know WHAT this is?"

"It's a Warp Core."

"It's a radioactive catastrophe waiting to happen! A sudden shift in the output like say, firing six dozen torpedoes without an unknown payload could set off a chain reaction and kill every single living thing on this ship! Laying those torpedoes in this ship is the last straw!"

"What was the first straw?"

"What was the-… There was plenty of straws! How about Starfleet confiscating my Transwarp equation and now a mad man is using it to hop across the galaxy, where do you think he got it from?!"

"Those are our orders, Scotty!"

"That's what scares me! This is clearly a military operation! Is that what we are now, because I thought we were explorers!"

"Sign for the torpedoes, that's an order."

"…Right, then you leave me no choice but to resign my duties!"

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Oh, come on, Scotty!"

"You're giving me no choice, sir!" He said as the heroes overheard the two arguing until Scotty asked Kirk this question. "Do you accept my resignation or not?!"

"I do!" Kirk shouted as Scotty's face was shown a bit of shock and bit of hurt. "I do… you are relieved, Mister Scott…"

The two of them looked at each other in sadness before Scotty got closer to him. "Jim, for the love of god, do not fire those torpedoes." He said as he gave him his tablet, along with Scotty's little alien friend and then they sadly walked away.

Kirk watched them walk away and then sighed. "You can come out now." He said as he turned to see the heroes. "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine… we can do this without him, right?" Nan asked.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah… we can." He nodded and then they took off, and on their way, Kirk found out that Ahura and Spock were having a fight and wondered how it went as they soon got to the bridge where Spock was waiting for them, and then Ahura walked away. "Are your ears burning?" He asked and walked to someone while Spock gave him a confused look, then assigning Chekov to replace Scotty.

 **BGM: Chief Concern/Moral Mission (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

The Enterprise moved from its parking space(?) from space as it turned around as it was soon joined by the Millenium Falcon, the Imperial Palace, the Rust Bucket 3, Tetrax's ship and Jumba's ship as they soon went into hyperspace.

"Channel open, sir." Ahura told him.

"Thank you." Kirk said. "Attention crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, the former captain of this ship, and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon homeworld. Somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go, we are on our way there now. Admiral Marcus prefers that we go undetected, tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire have been high and any complication can lead out to an all out war."

He then looked at everyone, including the heroes and Spock as he turned back. "I will personally lead a landing party in the city of Qo'Nos, where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison, and return him to Earth so he can face judgement for his actions. Alright, let's go get this son of a bitch, Kirk out."

Ahura turned it off and then Spock walked over to him. "Captain, I believe you have made the right decision. If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the OA team."

"You. Happy?"

"I was simply attempting to use your vinacular to convey an idea."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Carrol was busy scanning one of the torpedoes when she turned around to see Spock and Lelouch standing there, both of them looking suspicious. "Oh! Mr. Spock, Lelouch, you startled me!"

"What are you doing, doctor?" Lelouch asked.

"Well, I'm verifying-"

"You misunderstood Lelouch." Spock told her. "What are you doing aboard this ship? There is no record of you being assigned to the Enterprise."

"Really? There must've been some sort of mistake-"

"Our conclusion as well, Dr. Marcus." Spock said. "You have lied about your identity. Wallace is the surname of your mother, I can only assume the Admiral is your father."

Carrol looked at them and got close to them. "Mr. Spock, Lelouch… I am aware I have no right to ask this of you, but please… he cannot know that I'm-"

Suddenly, the Enterprise came to a sudden and abrupt halt, knocking everyone on the ground while poor Clovis knocked his head over a bar. "OOOF!" He yelled. "I'm okay…!" He said…only to fall off a story or two and landed on his back. "Still…okay…!"

The Enterprise slowed down until it was completely still as the Millenium Falcon and the other ships stopped just a bit ahead of them until they turned around and came close to them. "We're not even there yet. What happened?" Han Solo asked.

"According to Mr. Sulu, the engineering manually dropped us out of warp." Kirk said. "Mr. Chekov, did you break my ship?"

"Sorry, sir, I don't know what happened! The core overheated, I had to activate the emergency stop, it must've been a coolant leak, I need some time to find it!"

"Dammit…" Kirk muttered.

"We'll go help him!" Nitori said as she, Aya, Nepgear and Rose took off.

"How can a little kid know how to fix something like that?" Bones asked, only to see her turn into her CPU Candidate form. "Okay, never mind."

"Sir, we're picking something coming out of hyperspace." Sulu said.

"Put it up on the screen." Kirk ordered as they saw some certain green airplane coming in as Hina's eyes lit up.

"Master Chief's here!" Hina squealed.

"…Wait, isn't the Pelican coming in a bit TOO fast?" Nan wondered.

"We're also picking up a communication. It's as if they're communicating with us." Sulu said as he turned it on.

 **BGM: Warthog Music (Red vs Blue)**

"What the…?" Leia's voice asked.

"What kind of music is that?" Jumba wondered.

"Maybe they communicate with music." Ben said.

"Oh very funny, Ben!" Kevin said.

"Yuno…do you think it's-"

"Yep." Yuno nodded at Minene.

"To whoever is in that ship, will you kindly slow down? You're going to crash into-"

 **CRASH!**

"-My ship…"

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's go check it out." Nan said as they quickly took off and they found the crashed Pelican.

"Come on, come on… please be Chief!" Hina hoped, but to her utter disappointment… some Reds, Blues, a couple of Freelancers and one doctor walked out. "Oh, you GOT to be kidding me!"

 **BGM: Season 1 Remastered Opening (Red vs Blue)**

"Grif, remind me to shoot you later! That was the worst driving of all time!"

"Well, excuse me, Sarge! At least we crashed into a ship instead of a meteor!"

"I don't care, I'm still going to shoot you later!"

"Yay, people!" A blue Spartan(?) exclaimed.

"Who are you guys?" Kirk asked.

Professor Jacob chuckled. "Everyone, I'd like you to introduce to you… the Reds and the Blues."

* * *

Omake

 **Viridi** : Hey look! It's Mega Man!

 **Pit** : Is that really him? It is really him! WOW!

 **Viridi** : I hope he busts out his Mega Buster!

 **Pit** : I wanna see his Charge Shot!

 **Palutena** : Flame Blast!

 **Viridi** : Leaf Shield!

 **Pit** : Rush Coil!

 **Palutena** : Meta-

 **Blue Spartan(?)** : Connecticut! I win!

 **Pit** : What the-?!

 **Palutena** : Who are you?!

 **Viridi** : Hey, butt out! This is our thing!

 **Blue Spartan(?)** : Hello new friends! My name is Caboose!

 **Pit** : Uhh...how did this guy get into our conversation?

 **Palutena** : I...I'm just as confused as you are...

 **Caboose** : Bleep Bloop.

* * *

 **The Reds and Blues are here!**


	125. Khan, JNPR and a Spartan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Blood Gulch Blues (Red vs Blue)**

"Who are you guys and why did you crash into my ship?" Kirk demanded to know.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." A Freelancer said. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Agent Washington."

"And I'm Carolina… and these boneheads over here are the Red and Blue team." Carolina said.

"Greetings, my name is Sarge and I'm the leader of Red team! This is my team right here: Grif."

"Yo."

"Simmons."

"How are you doing?"

"Donut."

"Hi!"

"Doc."

"Hello."

"And finally, here's my personal robot, Lopez!"

"Hola." (Hello)

"A robot that speaks Spanish?" One of the Clones asked.

"Ah, you'll get used to it. I pretend to know what he's saying all the time." Sarge chuckled.

"Te odio." (I hate you.) Lopez replied.

"Anyway, the blues over here are Caboose."

"Hello!" Caboose happily greeted.

"Tucker."

"Sup."

"And Washington joined the Blues not too long ago." Sarge said.

"So, what about that one?" Kirk asked, looking at the doctor in front of them.

"That's Doctor Grey… she decided to tag along with us." Washington replied.

"Hello!" She happily smiled. Blake looked at Doctor Grey, feeling like she heard her voice from somewhere. In fact, she and the rest of Team RWBY thought Washington sounded familiar.

"So, how did you guys get here? Last time I've heard of you guys, you were in the middle of a battle with Malcolm." Shotaro said.

"Malcolm… oh, right! That bastard." Sarge said. "Well, you see-"

"Hold it. How do YOU know about Malcolm?" Washington asked suspiciously.

"Um… there's a thing called the news on the internet." Shotaro said. _Not to mention Youtube…_

"Fair enough."

"Let's see… we arrested Malcolm for his crimes and we were about to head on home when the UNSC contacted us. They wanted us to go find this Master Chief who went AWOL. According to some marines, he said he went searching for something." Carolina explained. "We were close until something happened."

"What happened?" Professor Jacob asked.

"Well…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _"AAAAH! CABOOSE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Simmons yelled._

 _"Tucker did it!"_

 _"I DID NOT! I WAS NOWHERE NEAR THAT BUTTON!"_

 _"WE'RE GOING INTO A PORTAL!" Washington yelled and then they appeared in front of the stopped ships in front of them._

 _"Those are some interesting ships." Donut said._

 _"QUICK, GO INTO THAT FLAT METEOR!" Sarge yelled, referring to the Millenium Falcon._

 _"No way, I'm parking at that weird ass ship!" Grif said._

 _"Alright, but we need to communicate with them." Washington said._

 _"I got it!" Caboose said, hitting a button._

 **BGM: Warthog Music (Red vs Blue)**

 _"OH GOD, NOT THIS MUSIC!" Tucker yelled._

 _"Hey, at least the radio works!" Sarge said._

 _"Um, Sarge?" Grif asked._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I CAN'T SLOW THIS THING DOWN! THE BRAKES AREN'T WORKING!"_

 _"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled…and then they crashed into the Enterprise._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

 **End BGM**

"And that's how we got here." Sarge chuckled.

"Por el momento, que era el peor de todos los tiempos de conduccion." (By far, that was the worst driving of all time.) Lopez said.

"Does anyone have any idea what this guy is saying?" Yang asked.

"Honestly? I have no clue." Simmons said. "We just pretend to know what he's saying all the time."

"Heheheh, it works like a charm!" Sarge chuckled.

"Ustedes son sacudidas." (You guys are jerks) Lopez muttered under his breath.

"Why no, I never noticed that you got a new haircut!"

 _That's not what he said..._ Kai thought, her eye twitching.

"Are you sure that's what he said? I'm pretty sure he said something else." Weiss said.

"You're right... for all we know, he could've said something like..." Sarge aimed his shotgun at Grif. "Shoot the living hell out of Grif!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Grif exclaimed.

"What was that?!"

"Fuck you, SIR."

"That's more like it!"

"Todos ustedes son idiotas." (You're all idiots.) Lopez said in annoyance.

"See? Even he agrees that I should shoot you down!"

"This is quite entertaining." Tucker said.

Kai growled and walked over to Lopez. "Uh, Kai?" Vito asked.

Kai looked at Lopez and then looked at the others. "He says that you're all idiots." She said.

"HUH?!" Everyone looked at Kai in surprise.

"No es asi?" (Isn't that right?) Kai asked Lopez...in Spanish.

"Tu hablas espanol?!" (You speak Spanish?!) Lopez asked in surprise.

"Si." She nodded as she turned her head to see everyone jawdropping in surprise.

"What just happened?!" Yang asked.

"Since...when could you speak Spanish?!" Maria asked.

"You guys never took that course in school. You were more focused on all the other things." Kai told them.

"But how come you never told us?!" Nan asked.

"You didn't ask."

"My girlfriend...speaks Spanish." Vito said. "Anyone else turned on?"

"Just you..." Paolo muttered.

"I am!" Tucker exclaimed. "Bow chi-" Carolina slapped him upside the head. "OW!"

"Wait, if she can understand Spanish, doesn't that mean..." Grif sweatdropped. "Uh oh."

"What?" Sarge asked.

"I have a feeling she's gonna be a translator for him... and we can't get away with making up conversations."

"...Well, we're screwed." Simmons sweatdropped.

"Nunca he sido tan feliz en mi vida." (I have never been so happy in my life.) Lopez said as Kai smiled at him before glaring at the Red team.

"Yay! Lopez made a new friend!" Caboose exclaimed.

"This just got more interesting." Isaac said as they nodded.

"Did I forget to mention that I also speak Spanish?" Colette asked as they all looked at her in surprise. "What? I'm Latin American!"

"TWO translators?!" Grif asked.

"Welp… there goes all the fun of having a conversation with him." Sarge muttered under his breath, watching Kai and Colette high five Lopez.

"Soooo, you're a doctor, eh?" Deadpool asked Doc.

"Yes, that's right, I'm not like these guys though… I'm more of a lover, not a fighter. I'm a Pacificist."

Deadpool laughed. "A pacificist… that's classic! Hey Clovis, Tamaki! Are you hearing this? He's a pacificist and doesn't fight!"

"I'm amazed he lived this long." Tamaki said. "With a weak weapon like that, too!"

"It's not a weapon, it's more of a healing item of sorts."

"Every team doesn't need a healer! Healers are weak!" Deadpool laughed.

 _Except when they actually pull their weight… like in Team Fortress 2._ Julia thought.

"Uh, can you please stop teasing me?" Doc asked.

"Why should we? You're just a loser, a pathetic guy that'll never get anywhere in life… oh, and you're just a pansy!" Tamaki said as the three of them laughed.

Doc clenched his fists, dropping his Plasma Pistol and shaking very violently. "Uh oh." Grif backed up. "This is bad." He said as the Wielders and everyone else who knew about Doc's…personality knew where this was going.

"Wimp!" Clovis smirked.

"Loser!" Deadpool laughed.

"Pansy!" Tamaki laughed as the three of them laughed…unaware that Doc was about to explode at any second as he screamed in rage… before starting laughing maniacally.

"HAHAHA! GOOD, MORE FOOLS FOR ME TO DESTROY!" He laughed before tackling the three to the ground, and starting beating them up while the three of them screamed in agony.

"What just happened?" Blake asked.

"Did I forget to mention that Doc has a…split personality?" Tucker asked. "What we're seeing is his alter-ego, O'Malley." He said, watching the three get beaten up before O'Malley was done and looked at the mess he made.

"Heheheh, three fools eliminated." He said…before swiftly kicking Clovis in the crotch before picking up the Plasma Pistol.

"So, what'd I miss?" Doc asked, back to his normal self.

"Okay, that's just scary." Weiss said.

"And so cool!" Ruby grinned as Tucker was looking at Reimu…and she had a spell card out.

"Uh, why is she looking at me like that?"

"I'm not trusting you…" Reimu growled as several Yin-Yang orbs surrounded her. "After the shit you've pulled on Hina, I'm not going to let you live, Meta!"

"Whoa whoa whoa… time out!" Tucker said. "I'm not the Meta, I'm just wearing his armor!"

"Like I should believe that?!"

"Let me explain! When we were in the ship to get Malcom, we discovered this room and then I found Meta's armor… and then everyone thought I'd look like a badass while wielding the Energy Sword, so I did! I don't know why you're mistaking me for the Meta."

"Yeah… and besides, Meta's dead." Washington said. "How do you know about the Meta if you've never met him?"

"Well…" Hina began.

* * *

 _One explanation later…_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" The whole team yelled.

"Yeah… and I plan on getting Sheila back."

"SHEILA!" Caboose yelled. "I miss you!" He cried.

"Uh, Grif… you okay?" Donut asked as he poked Grif… and he fainted on the spot. "Oh…"

"Oh good, I get to kill that bastard again." Sarge said, cocking his shotgun.

"There's no need to be alarmed… I'm not Meta. Besides, we have different colored armors." Tucker said. "Nothing to be afraid of!"

"…Even so, I'm not trusting you." Reimu said as she walked away. "Especially the crap that Hina's been through just to try to get her back."

"Well…make yourselves comfortable, I guess." Kirk said as he walked away while everyone else went off as well.

"Comfortable. Music to my ears." Grif said.

"Stop being lazy." Sarge ordered.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"How far are we away from Qo'Nos?" Kirk asked.

"Twenty minutes." Sulu replied.

"Alright, we better hop to it." Kirk said and turned around. "Where's Spock?"

Spock walked into the bridge. "Here, captain."

"You're coming with me to Qo'Nos." He said and looked at Uhura. "Lieutenant, how's your Klingon?"

"Rusty, but it's good."

"Good, you're coming too." He said. "Any of the Heroes want to come too?"

"I'll go." Hina said.

"Same here." Kai said.

"Count me in." Maria said.

"I'll go too." Julia said as their boys said they'll go as well.

"You can count my team as well!" Sarge said. "Hell, Doc will go too!"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm neutral?!" Doc asked.

"To be fair, you do hang around us a lot." Simmons said.

"Do not!"

"We'll go as well." Kanan said. "Our ship is ready to go."

"I actually recommend we all squeeze into one ship. Sending more will be a bad idea." Spock advised.

"Fair enough." Hera said, while Chopper expressed his disappointment.

"I'll go." Lucina said.

"Me too." Palutena said.

"Count us in!" Patchouli said, high fiving Alice.

"Alright, that should be good enough." Kirk said and then looked at Spock and Uhura. "This isn't going to be a problem with the two of you working together?"

"Absolutely not." Uhura said and walked away before glaring at Spock.

"Unclear…" Spock said.

"…I'll meet you all in the shuttle bay." Kirk said as they took off while Bones confronted Kirk.

"Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you? You don't rob a bank when your getaway car has a flat tire!"

"I'm sure Engineering will have us all patched up as soon as we get back, isn't that right, Mr. Chekov?"

"…Yes, captain! We'll do our best, Captain!"

"Hey Rose, can you pass me that wrench over there?" They heard Nepgear.

"Here you go!"

Kirk turned the communicator off and smiled at Bones, before looking at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the Com. Once we're en route, I want you to transmit a targeted comberse to Harrison's location. Tell him we have a bunch of torpedoes aiming at his head if he doesn't play nice and we're not afraid to use it." He said as Sulu had a concerned look. "Is that a problem?"

"No sir, I've just never sat in that chair before."

"You're gonna do great." He smiled and walked away.

"Jim, wait!" Bones stopped him. "You just sent that man in a high stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now, Sulu's a good man but he's no captain."

"Well, in the next two hours, he is… and enough with the metaphors, alright? That's an order." He said and took off while Sulu got up and looked at the chair before sitting in it.

"Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay 2. Please have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready. Captain Kirk is heading to you now." Sulu's voice echoed in the Shuttle Bay.

"Lieutenants, lose the red shirts." Kirk ordered the two men while everyone else got in the ship. "You are Kenormian Arms Dealers, put these on."

"Sir…?"

"Look, if this thing goes south, there can be _nothing_ tying us to Starfleet, unless you want to start a war."

"No sir."

"Good, me neither."

As soon as they got in the ship, they took off to Qo'Nos, and soon… they got to the planet. "I am detecting a single life sign in the Cather Province." Spock said. "Given by the information from Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison."

"Mr. Sulu, we've found our man. Let him know we mean business." Kirk ordered.

 **BGM: The Calm (Team Fortress 2)**

"Aye, Captain." Sulu said and started to transmit the message to Harrison. "Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers are coming to your location."

Torpedoes were locked and loaded. "If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-ranged torpedoes currently locked on to your location. You have two minutes to confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration. If you test me, you will fail." He threatened before turning it off.

Bones looked at Sulu. "Mr. Sulu. Remind me never to piss you off."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _On Qo'Nos…_

"Wow, look at the sight of this planet!" Grif exclaimed.

"I'll say. How are we going to find a guy in a place this big?" Sarge asked.

"We've tracked John Harrison and we'll arrive at his location in three minutes." Spock told them.

"Well, that answers that question." Donut said.

"It is unlikely that he will come unwillingly. I calculate the odds of him killing us at 91.6%."

"Fantastic." Kirk sarcastically said, glancing over to see Hina looking at Nan, but he wasn't even looking at her, more or less giving her the cold shoulder as she sighed. _Wonder what happened…_ He thought.

"Good thing you don't care about dying." Uhura said, snapping Kirk out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant, I didn't understand what you said." Spock said.

"Oh, I didn't say anything… actually, I'd be happy to speak if you were willing to listen to me."

"Guys…" Kirk looked at the two of them.

"Lieutenant, I'd be more than happy to discuss this in private."

"You'd prefer not to listen to this at all, that's what you prefer."

"Guys, are we really going to do this right now?" Kirk asked, listening to the two bicker. "Guys…"

"I'm sorry, captain… just two seconds!" Uhura told him and went back to bickering with Spock. "In that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What would it do to me if you died, Spock… you didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one upset with you, the captain is too!"

"What? No no, don't drag me into this." Kirk said before looking at Spock. "She _is_ right."

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect." Spock said.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing its utility lives a long and prosperous life." He continued.

"Right…" Uhura rolled her eyes.

"It's not exactly a love song, Spock." Kirk said.

"You misunderstand. It is true that I chose not to feel anything upon that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger, confusion, loneliness… fear. I had experienced these feelings before, multiplied exponentionally when my planet was destroyed. Such a feeling I choose never to experience again."

He looked at Uhura. "You mistake my choice _not_ to feel, as a reflection of my _not_ caring while I assure you that the truth is exactly the opposite."

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, at that moment, their ship was shot by other ships. "What the hell was that?!" Kirk asked.

"We are being pursued by a D-4 Class Klingon vessel." Spock said.

"I thought this sect was abandoned!"

"It must be a random patrol!" Uhura said.

"HOLD ON!" Kirk yelled as they picked up speed as the ship went after them.

"Shit, shit! We're going to die!" Grif exclaimed. "Why did you talk me into this?!"

"I had a shotgun to your face, numnut! I wasn't going to hear 'no' for an answer!" Sarge said.

"Oh, god dammit!"

"I see a small hole!" Kirk said.

"How are we going to lose them in that?! We're not going to fit!" Lucina shouted.

"Oh yes, we will!" Kirk said.

"Welp, we're dead." Grif said.

"Mama mia… not how I wanted to go out!" Vito exclaimed.

"We'll be fine!" Kai told him as they turned side ways and went inside the hole, losing the Klingon ship.

"See? Told you we'd fit." Kirk said as Alice, Patchouli, Palutena and Lucina sighed with relief. "Besides, we lost them."

"Or, they could be jamming us." Uhura said.

"OR… we lost them." Kirk said… only to be surrounded by Klingon ships.

"Just one ship, huh?" Sabine asked. "I could've shot these bozos down."

"And start a war? I don't think that would be a good idea." Ezra said.

"Alright, you got any ideas?" Sabine asked him as the Klingons started talking in their own language.

"They want us to land our ship." Uhura translated. "…Captain, they're wanting to know why we're here… and they're going to torture us, question us… and they're going to kill us." She said, unaware of the guys tensing up when 'torture' was mentioned, as their girls immediately hugged them.

"…So we go out shooting." Kirk said.

Uhura stood up and looked at him. "We're outnumbered and we're outgunned. There's no way we'll survive if we attack first. You brought me here because I speak Klingon, then let me speak Klingon." She pleaded as they landed the ship.

Uhura took a deep breath before walking outside and straight to the Klingons as they were approaching her. "This isn't going to work." Kirk said.

"It is our only logical option. If you interrupt her now, not only will you incur the wrath of the Klingons, but that of Lieutenant Uhura as well." Spock told him.

Uhura stopped walking. "I am here to help you." She said in their language as one of them approached her, all of them unaware that Kirk is arming everyone with a gun, just in case. "With respect. There is a criminal hiding in these ruins. He has killed many of our people."

The Klingon took off his helmet, revealing his…er… _unique_ face. "Whoa, does he kiss his mother with that face?" Sarge wondered.

"Why should I care about a human killing humans?"

"Because you care about honor. And this man has none. You and your people are in danger."

The Klingon glared at her before grabbing her by the throat, as this had the Keyblade girls quickly transform in their HDD forms while the Red Team had their weapons at the ready. The Ghost team had their weapons out too as the Klingon himself got ready to kill her with his knife…when suddenly, he was shot down by a plasma bullet, and it wasn't from the team… it was from an unknown man who had the higher ground and shot down more Klingons.

 **BGM: Rise of the Living Bread (Team Fortress 2)**

"What the hell was that?!" Grif asked.

"I don't know… but right now, we're having Klingons for dinner, boys!" Sarge exclaimed as they all burst out of the ship with Ezra and Kanan activating their lightsabers as they all charged at them, splitting them up.

Several Klingons surrounded Unversed Heart and Vito. "Kai! There's too many of them!" He exclaimed, but then Unversed Heart whistled, and then several Unversed Floods, a Buckle Bruiser, several Wild Bruisers and a Tank Toppler took care of them.

"You were saying?" She asked as Vito shrugged it off and unleashed a fire storm at the Klingons while one Klingon was attempting to shoot Palutena, but she used Reflect to send the bullets back and shooting him down while one snuck up behind her…before she was impaled by Lucina.

"Don't even think about it." Lucina growled, removing her sword as the Klingon fell.

"Thanks." Palutena smiled.

"I got your back." Lucina smiled.

"CAN'T WE ALL JUST GET ALONG?!" Doc yelled as he was hit in the ankle by a stray bullet, knocking him down as he growled, switching to his O'Malley personality.

"RAAAAH! DIE YOU MISERABLE FREAKS OF NATURE!" O'Malley laughed maniacally, shooting them with a Rocket Launcher while Halo Heart was blasting them away with a Gravity Hammer as Blue Heart was burning them up, complete with missiles as Hyrule Heart was firing electricity and then Nan shot some Klingons down.

"Hey, I'm getting good with this!"

"I'm still against this!" Caliburn said.

"While I'd love to use you… who brings a sword to a gun fight anyway?!" Nan asked. "I'm glad Rex gave me this!"

"Those two don't have any problems with it!" Caliburn said, referring to Ezra and Kanan who were reflecting the bullets from their lightsabers.

"Lightsabers are different than swords and Keyblades!"

"As I recall, you got a Lightsaber Keyblade!"

"Caliburn, shut up for just this once, alright?! We're in the middle of a fight, you moron!"

"…When did you get so touchy?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

"Do these two fight often?" Kirk asked, back to back with Hyrule Heart.

"You have NO idea." Hyrule Heart said and then bringing a Klingon close to her with her whip. "Torture ME, will you? I'll torture YOU instead!" She exclaimed, blasting him with electricity until he fell over…and then was stabbed. "Stay down." She said.

Eventually, the rest of the Klingons were violently killed by John Harrison, who was the man who fired the first shots as Sarge watched this. "Now THAT is a soldier! Take notes, men!" He ordered.

"On it, taking notes right now!" Simmons said, pulling out a notepad and writing it down.

"Where did you get the notepad?!" Grif asked as they watched John kill the last Klingon while their ships were destroyed thanks to O'Malley, Next Halo and Souji.

 **End BGM**

John approached them. "How many torpedoes?"

"Stand down!" Spock ordered.

"I said 'how many torpedoes'?" He asked, shooting Spock's gun. "The weapons you threatened me in your message, how many are there?"

"Seventy-Two." Spock told him as John looked at everyone and then dropped his gun.

"I surrender."

Kirk slowly got up as Spock picked up his weapon and aimed it at John. "On behalf of Christopher Pike, my friend, I accept your surrender." He said…before punching him repeatedly, but John didn't seem too fazed by this, even when Kirk started kneeing him in the chest and punching the back of his neck. He wasn't falling to the ground any time soon.

"CAPTAIN!" Uhura shouted, telling him that's enough as Kirk backed up, glaring at Harrison.

"Captain?" Harrison asked, sounding amused.

"…Cuff him." Kirk angrily ordered before walking away in frustration.

* * *

 _Back on the Enterprise…_

Everyone was back on the ship with everyone looking at Harrison as Kirk pulled out his communicator. "Bones, meet me in the brig."

"Be right there." He said as Kirk put it away as he turned to Uhura and Spock. Everyone went off to do their own thing while Harrison was guided by some officers. "Lieutenant, contact Starfleet and tell them we have Harrison in custody. We'll be on our way once the Warp Core is repaired."

"Yes, captain." Uhura nodded as Kirk walked away as she turned to Spock and lightly kissed him and walked away, while Spock stood there, trying to figure out why she kissed him.

* * *

 _Later, with Kirk…_

"Why the hell did he surrender?" Bones asked.

"I don't know, but he just took out a squad of Klingons single-handedly and I want to know how." Kirk replied as joining the two was Spock.

"It sounds like we have a Superman on board." Bones said as they walked to the cell that held Harrison.

"You tell me." He said as they reached the cell as Bones grabbed a device that opened a hole in the cell.

"Put your arm through the hole. I'm going to take a blood sample." Bones ordered as Harrison did so as he injected it into him, watching the blood go into the tube.

"Why aren't we moving, captain?" Harrison spoke. "Unexpected malfunction in your Warp Core, perhaps? Conveniently stranding you in the edge of Klingon space?"

"How the hell do you know that?" Bones asked.

"Bones." Kirk warned, trying to stop him from doing something reckless.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, captain." He said as Bones was done taking the sample and moved the device (What's that thing called?) away.

"You done?" Kirk asked as Bones nodded. "Good, let me know what you find." He said as they walked away from Harrison.

"Ignore me and you'll have everyone on this ship killed… including those heroes." Harrison told them as the two stopped walking as Spock looked at Kirk.

"Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you." Spock warned. "I would not recommend engaging the prisoner any further."

"Give me a minute." Kirk whispered as Spock reluctantly walked away while Kirk stayed there until he turned around. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal! I watched you murder innocent men and women, I was authorized to END you, and the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it! So SHUT. YOUR. MOUTH."

"Captain, you're going to punch me over and over again until your arm weakens. Clearly, you want to tell me. Why did you allow me to live?"

"We all make mistakes."

"No. I surrendered to you because despite you attempting to convince me otherwise because you seem to have a conscience, Mr. Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth. 23-17-46-11. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you."

"I can give you Seventy-Two… and they're right here in your ship, captain. They have been all along. I suggest you open one up."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back in San Francisco…in possibly a dance club of sorts…_

"You know what really bothers me, though?" Scotty asked his friend, Keenser. "It's the modifications, the enhancements, right? And just like that, I'm off the ship! Just for trying to do what's right! And what did you do? You stood there like an oyster, looking at me!" He said as his communication device went off as he answered it. "What?"

"Scotty, it's Kirk."

"Oh! Well now… if it isn't Captain James Tyberius Perfect Hair! You hear that? I called him perfect hair." He chuckled.

"…Where are you?"

"Where are _you_?"

"Are you drunk?"

"What I do in my private time is my business, Jimmo."

"I need you help me out with something, will you take these coordinates down? 23-17-46-11."

"Hmph…"

"You writing?"

"Oh, what, you don't think I can remember four numbers? Oh ho ho ho, ye of little faith." He cockily said. "…What was the third one?"

"46. I don't know what exactly you're looking for, but I have a feeling you know when you see it. You have been right about those torpedoes."

Scotty's eyes widened in surprise. "…I will consider that an apology and I will consider that as an apology."

Kirk smiled. "You are the one who quit."

"YOU MADE ME QUIT!" He yelled and hung up.

"Mr. Scott… Scott… agh…" Kirk walked away.

Scotty took another shot. "Enough of that guy. I am not doing that man any favors."

"Excuse me." A voice said as they turned to see four people approaching him. Two of them were girls and the other two were boys. "You seem like you're mad about something."

"I am!" he growled. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry." The woman said. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos, and this is Jaune, Nora and Ren."

"Hi." Jaune greeted. Jaune had blue eyes and messy blond hair and wore a white chest plate and shoulder armor that looks like of a knight. Under the armor, he had a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, and had blue pants.

"Hiya!" Nora waved. Nora had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a collared black vest that ends at her waist along with a white sleeveless top that formed a shape of a tiny heart. The girl had a pink skirt that started at the waist and ends mid-thigh, and had matching fingerless gloves on each hand.

"Hello." Ren quietly said. He had long, spiky, black hair in a ponytail, with a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, and his clothing comprised of a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also wore light tan pants with black shoes.

"We're a team known as JNPR and Jaune is our leader." Pyrrha explained. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her outfit resembled one of an Amazon with her armor being gold in color, and wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

"I'm sorry… team... Juniper?" Scotty asked.

"It's spelled like this." Nora said, holding a marker and writing it on the table as Scotty took a look.

"…I may be drunk, but that is NOT how you spell Juniper. It's such an odd name for a team."

 _Just wait until you see how the other team names are spelt…_ Jaune thought.

"Can you tell us what's wrong?" Pyrrha requested as Scotty sighed and explained everything to them, including Kirk's new friends as their eyes widened.

"You mean to say that Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake are on that ship… and you're not with them over a simple fight?!" Nora asked as she started shaking Scotty. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Nora!" Ren said, pulling the orange head away from him.

"Why don't you give this 'captain Kirk' another chance? We'll help you." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard, right?" Jaune asked.

Scotty looked at them as Keenser looked at Scotty as well, until he finally gave in. "Alright, alright! I'll do it. You bloody happy?!"

"Yes, very!" Nora smiled.

"Alright, let's go." Scotty said.

"Hold it. We have one more friend with us." Pyrrha said. "In fact, he should be here around here somewhere."

"Let's go find him!" Nora said as they walked around the area until they spotted someone sitting on a table, eating a sandwhich. "Oh, he was hungry…"

"Who is that man?" Scotty asked as he spotted a helmet on the table, seeing a crack on the visor.

 **BGM: Ghosts of Reach (Halo 2)**

Pyrrha walked over to the man and started talking to the man as he nodded, requesting that he should finish eating as she nodded. They waited for him to finish, and once he did, he drank some water to wash it down and then got up, putting the helmet back on and turned to the group.

"Well, he's a big fella…" Scotty said.

"And so dreamy without that helmet on!" Nora squealed as Ren sweatdropped, facepalming.

The man in front of them… was none other than Master Chief.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back on the Enterprise…_

"Are you out of your corn fed mind?!" Bones asked. "You're not actually going to listen to this guy?! He killed Pike, he almost killed you do you think it's a good idea to pop open a torpedo because he dared you to?!"

"Why did he save our lives, Bones?" Kirk asked.

"The doctor does have a point, captain." Spock told him.

"Don't agree with me, Spock. It makes me _very_ uncomfortable."

"Perhaps you too should govern your emotions, doctor. In this situation, logic dictates that-"

"LOGIC?!" Bones scoffed. "MY GOD, THERE'S A MANIAC IN HERE TRYING TO MAKE US BLOW UP OUR GOD DAMN SHIP AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT-"

"That's not it!" Kirk interrupted. "I don't know why he surrendered, but that's not it. We're gonna open up a torpedo but the question is, how?"

"But Jim, without Mr. Scott on board, who exactly is qualified to open up a four ton stick of dynamite?!" Bones asked.

"The Admiral's daughter did have interest in the torpedoes and she's a weapon's specialist. Perhaps she can be of some use." Spock said as Bones looked at him in surprise while Kirk turned to him in confusion.

"What Admiral's daughter?"

"Carrol Marcus." Lelouch spoke up, overhearing the conversation. "Your new science officer who kept her real identity a secret so she can be on board this ship."

"When were you two going to tell me that?" Kirk asked.

"When it became relevant." Spock replied. "As it just did."

* * *

 _Later…_

"Are the torpedoes in the weapon's bay?" Carrol asked as Kirk was walking next to her.

"Loaded and ready to fire. What _are_ they?"

"I don't know, that's why I forged my chance to board my ship to find out why. I do apologize for that. By the way, if I did cause some problems for you, I'm sorry. I'm Carrol Marcus."

"James Kirk." They shook hands.

"Torpedoes." She said as the two took off.

While on their way to a ship, she explained to him that the torpedoes had mysteriously disappeared off of official records while trying to talk to her father, but he wouldn't say anything and then gave the torpedoes to Kirk and then she asked if there's a nearby planetoid to figure out how to open a torpedo.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Captain on board!" Sulu said.

"Are Doctor's Marcus, McCoy and Grey on that planetoid yet?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir, they're moving the torpedo into position now… and Doctor Grey requested some of the mechanics to help them."

"Well, more the merrier." Kirk muttered, unaware that Minene and Yuno were tensing up.

"Please tell me Rose isn't with them…" Minene said.

"She is." Isaac said, sounding calm.

"Dude, why are you so calm about this?!" Minene asked. "Rose isn't a bomb expert! If that thing blows up…" She clenched her fists. "I don't want my little niece to die…"

"If you've seen the movie, then it'll all be fine." Isaac said.

"Easy for you to say!" Yuno exclaimed.

"I thought my mother showed you two the two movies…"

"Uh… we kinda fell asleep during movie night…" Yuno admitted. "Mostly because Rose wore the both of us out with her playing."

"Understandable." Isaac nodded. "But don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I hope so…" Minene muttered.

"Any activity from the Klingons?" Kirk asked.

"No sir, but if we're stuck here for much longer, they _will_ find us."

"Lieutenant Uhura, did you let Starfleet know that was have Harrison in custody?"

"Yes sir, no response yet."

"Engineering to bridge!" Chekov called to them. "Hello, captain, can you hear me?"

"Mister Chekov, give us some good news."

"We found the leak sir, but the damage is substantial, we're working on it!"

"Do you have any idea what caused it?"

"Uh, no sir. But I accept full responsibility."

"Something tells me it wasn't your fault. Stay on it." He ordered and then contacted Bones. "Bones, thanks for helping out. Doctor Marcus did ask for the steadiest hands on the ship."

"You know, when I dreamt I was on a deserted planet with a couple of gorgeous women, there was NO torpedo… and no little girl either!" He said.

"Doctor McCoy, need I remind you that you are not there to flirt." Kirk said.

"So how can these legendary hands help you, Doctor Marcus?" Bones asked as Carol, Doctor Grey and the four engineers were there, waiting for him.

"Bones…" Kirk sighed.

"To understand how these weapons are, we need to open the warhead, we need to access the fuel compartment… unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons…are low."

"Sweetheart, I once performed a C-Section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets, and let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile." He said, while his communications was still online, as everyone on the bridge heard that.

"That…is some…bad flirting." Weiss's eye twitched.

"Better than Tucker's." Simmons said.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _Back on the planetoid…_

"Doctor McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic cables against the inner casing. You will need to cut the 23rd wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else, do you understand?"

"Never crossed my mind…"

"Let me just get this set up…" She said as the others waited. "Alright, good luck captain." She said as Bones moved, looking for that 23rd wire… when suddenly, exactly three seconds in… the hatch slammed shut right on his arm.

"AGH!" He cried out in pain, alarming everyone.

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself!" Sulu exclaimed.

"It's going to detonate in thirty seconds!" Another shouted.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Bones yelled. "I CAN'T GET MY ARM OUT!" He yelled as they all scrambled to try to disarm it as Doctor Grey, Aya and Silver Sister, who transformed into Fierce Deity Heart tried to pull the hatch out of Bones's arm.

"Target through! Signal beam them right now!" Kirk ordered.

"Transporter cannot differentiate between Doctor McCoy and the torpedo!" Spock said as Minene and Yuno had terrified looks in their eyes. In fact, even Horus was scared. "We cannot beam back one without the other."

"Can any of you disarm it?" Kirk asked.

"We're trying!" Nitori said as they took something off of the torpedo.

"Jim, get these girls the hell out of here!" Bones said.

"No, if you do that, he dies! Just let us do it!" Carrol ordered as she and Nitori desperately tried to figure it out but then Carrol pulled something out, disarming the bomb… with only 2.57 seconds to spare.

 **End BGM**

"Deactivation successful." Spock said as everyone sighed with relief as Minene and Yuno were this close to collapsing as Nishijima and Yuki were right there as Horus hugged Iris.

"It's okay… they're safe." Iris smiled.

* * *

 _Back on the planetoid…_

"Phew… glad that's over." Nepgear said as they nodded as Doctor Grey took a look inside.

"Holy…" She said. "Guys, take a look at this." She requested as they took a look.

"…Jim, you might want to see this." Bones said as there was an actual human being inside of the torpedo.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Coordinates 23-17-46-11 … or better yet, Jupiter…_

"So let me get this straight." Scotty said. "The four of you were at this school where you were sucked into a portal and met this guy on this world called Sanghellios?" He asked.

"Yes." Pyrrha nodded.

"And from what happened after that… we were on said planet when a portal sucked us all in." Master Chief said. "I imagine it sucked my team, Osiris, Arbiter and his fellow Elites as well. But me and these guys ended up in this world."

"Hmph, whatever you say…" Scotty said as they flew over one of Jupiter's moons when they saw a station between them.

"Cool! A station!" Nora grinned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune said as they saw a fleet of ships approaching the station, so Scotty decided to fly his ship with the fleet to blend in.

"This is actually working?" Ren asked.

"Of course! We're blending in perfectly!" Nora said.

"Um, guys?" Pyrrha got their attention as she pointed ahead as they looked ahead to see something in front of them.

"Holy…" Scotty muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Back on the Enterprise…_

Much to Kirk's surprise, he found out that the man inside the torpedo is from an ancient civilization and Harrison is from that civilization, also finding out that he's 300 years old… so he decided to confront him in the Brig and joining him was Spock, Nan and Julia.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk asked.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, captain. I put them there."

Kirk and Spock looked at each other before looking at Harrison. "Who the hell are you?"

"A remnant of the time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior as so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. We were condemned as criminals; forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space; my ship was found adrift, I, alone, was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison. Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your admiral Marcus to help him advance his goals. A smokescreen to conceal my true identity. My name…is Khan."

"Why would a Starfleet admiral ask a 300-year old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am…better."

"At what?"

" _Everything_. Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that, he needed a warrior's mind. _My_ mind. To design weapons and warships."

"You are suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock asked.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery! Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You, you can't even break a rule, how would you be expected to break _bone_? Marcus used me to design weapons to help him realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible and you would have no chance at escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

"No, no…I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You _killed_ them in cold blood!" Kirk told him.

Khan turned away from them. "Marcus took my crew from me…"

"You are a murderer!"

"He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone and when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." A tear escape his eye. "So, I responded in kind." He turned to them. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "Proximity alert sir! There's a ship at warp headed for us." Sulu said.

"Klingons?"

"No, Kirk. We both know who it is." Khan told him.

"I don't think so. It's not coming to us from Qo'Nos." Sulu replied as Kirk and Spock took off the bridge as Nan and Julia turned to walk away as well.

"Wait, you two." Khan caught their attention as they turned to him. "Do you honestly think you came to this world to stop me?"

"We can sure as hell try." Nan said, glaring at him.

"Hmph… the two of you are weaklings, monsters… you were tortured!"

"Hmph, you think calling me a monster will have me in tears? That's not going to work." Julia folded her arms.

"No, but I'm pretty sure someone _else_ is a monster for not becoming king of Camelot. In fact, I'm pretty sure Camelot is on the brink of destruction right about now and he chose not to become King… because he is weak."

Nan growled. "I am not weak…" He said, walking up to him. "What gives you the right to think that I'm just a weakling?!"

"You just are… and besides, your arm coming off is a sign of your weakness."

Nan tensed up. "How did you know about that… that was nothing but a nightmare!"

"Nightmares have the chance to become a reality… and besides, I heard you talking to your friends, explaining to them about your nightmare when you were taking me back to my ship… and you thought you were saying it quietly."

"Shut up… that was a private moment with my friends and you know it!"

"Is it?" Khan smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do FOR you!" He summoned his Keyblade.

"Nan, don't!" Julia tried to stop him.

"You are nothing but a reckless, selfish, predictable fool. You want to be a hero? Then stop being reckless… it might get you killed one day." Khan said.

"Shut up!"

" _Make_ me. I'm in the comfort of this cell. You can't do a thing about it." He said as Nan yelled and punched the glass.

"Nan!"

Nan glared at him. "I've always hated you." He growled and walked away.

"Nan…" Julia looked at him walk away and then turned to Khan, glaring at him before walking away to catch up to him.

* * *

 _On the bridge…_

"How close are they?" Kirk asked.

"Three seconds in." Sulu replied.

"Shields up." He ordered as they turned on the shields… and then, the USS Vengeance came out of Hyperspace, way bigger than the Enterprise and the other ships.

 **BGM: Unknown 1 (Kirby: Squeak Squad)**

"That is the biggest ship I've seen." Han Solo said.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing bigger ships." Luke said.

* * *

 _In Jumba's ship…_

"Okay, I have a feeling we're going to be killed soon." Pleakley said.

"Why do I have this feeling something bad is about to happen…" Gantu said and looked at Reuben. "Why are you still eating those sandwhiches?!"

"I get hungry when I'm nervous."

"Yeah, you get hungry all the time!" Jumba told him.

* * *

 _In the Imperial Palace…_

"Hmph… doesn't look so tough." Flash muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Back in the Enterprise…_

"They're hailing us, sir." Uhura said.

"Broadcast shipwide for the record…and have the other ships hear this too." He requested as he looked at the glass as a screen popped up to reveal Marcus.

"Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Marcus, I wasn't expecting you. That's a hell of a ship you got there."

"And I wasn't expecting you to take Harrison into custody in violation of your orders."

"Well, we uh… we had to improvise when our Warp Core malfunctioned, but you already knew that, didn't you, sir?"

"I don't take your meaning."

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet come all this way to the Neutral Zone?"

"Captain, they're scanning our ship." Sulu told him.

"is there something I can help you find, sir?"

"Where is your prisoner, Kirk?"

"Per Starfleet regulation on planning on returning _Khan_ to earth to stand trial."

"Well… shit." Marcus rubbed his temple. "You talked to him. It was exactly I hoped to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and woke that bastard up, believing that a superior intelligence could help us to protect ourselves from whatever came at us next." He leaned forward. "But I've made a mistake and now the blood of everybody that was killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you: Give him to me so I can finish what I started."

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons, ending 72 lives, start a war in the process?"

" _He_ put those people in those torpedoes and I simply didn't want to burden you what was inside of him. You saw what he's capable of, you want him to wake up the rest of his crew?! What else did he tell you, he's a peacekeeper?! He's playing you, son, don't you see that?! Khan and his crew are condemned to death as war criminals! And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anyone else dies because of him."

Kirk looked at Spock and the others. "And I'm going to ask you again!" Marcus continued. "One last time, son… lower your shields. And that goes for the other ships too. Tell me where he is."

"He's in engineering, sir. I'll have him go to the Transporter room soon."

"I'll take it from here." He said and then cut off.

 **End BGM**

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu… and tell the others to not lower their shields either." He ordered.

"Captain, given your awareness that Khan has been taken to the medical ward, may I know the details of your plan?" Spock asked.

"I told Marcus that we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth. That's what we're going to do." He said and signaled Chekov. "Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!"

"Can we do it?"

"Technically… yes, but I would not advise it, captain."

"Noted." He nodded and turned it off. "Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes sir." He said while Kirk signaled the others to go into Warp too.

"Punch it." He ordered as their ships quickly took off into warp space, leaving the Vengeance behind.

* * *

 _In the Med bay…_

"Well, at least we're moving again." Bones said, scanning Khan once more.

"If you think we're safe at warp, you're wrong." Khan said as Carol's eyes widened in horror and took off running to the bridge and then tried to warn him about Marcus upgrading his ship to actually _attack_ ships in warp…and right on cue, the Vengeance came up to them from behind the ships and started firing, damaging their ships and then knocking them out of warp, stranding them.

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic!" Han Solo growled.

"Where are we?" Kirk asked.

"137 thousand kilometers from Earth!" Sulu said as Kirk then found out the hull has been majorly damaged.

"Evasive maneuvers! We need to get to Earth!" He ordered as they were between Earth and the moon.

"Kirk, stop! Everyone on this ship is going to die if you won't let me talk to him!" Carol said.

Kirk hesitated before looking at Uhura. "Uhura, hail him."

"Sir, it's me, Carol!" Carol said as the Vengeance stopped firing at them.

"Holy shit, we're still alive?" Grif asked.

"Thank goodness…" Sarge said and then realized he was holding Grif in his arms. "Get off!" He ordered, dropping him.

"OOOOF!"

"What are you doing on that ship?" Marcus asked.

"I heard what you said… and you're doing everything you can to fix it. Dad, I don't believe… that the man who raised me, is capable of destroying a ship and killing innocent people… and if I'm wrong about that, then you're going to have to do it with me on board."

"Actually, Carol…I won't." He said and then suddenly, she was transported to the Vengeance, much to everyone's shock. "Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me with no choice but to destroy all of you. I'll make this quick. Target all phasers on the bridge!"

"Wait, wait, wait, sir! Hold on!" Kirk exclaimed. "Sir, my crew was just following my orders, I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine and mine alone! If I transmit Khan's location to you now, all I ask is that you spare them." He pleaded. "Please, sir… I'll do anything you want. Please… spare them."

"That's a… hell of an apology. But if it's any consolation… I was never going to spare your crew." He said as Kirk's eyes widened in horror. "Fire when ready." He said before the communications were cut off as the phasers aimed directly at the Enterprise.

Kirk slowly turned to everyone. "I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, when the phasers were fully charged… they immediately turned off. "Our phasers won't fire, sir!"

"Our shields are down, we're losing power!"

"Someone in engineering just manually reset our systems!"

"What do you mean someone? WHO?!" Marcus yelled.

"Their weapons have powered down, sir!" Sulu said as Kirk looked on in surprise.

"Enterprise, can you hear me?" A voice called out.

"Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed.

"And a few others with me… with a weird team name… calling themselves… Juniper with…. A weird spelling."

"Juniper…" Weiss rubbed her chin and gasped. "WAIT, YOU DON'T MEAN…"

Ruby squealed with delight. "JNPR!" She yelled, high fiving Yang.

"So they're here." Blake smiled.

"And someone else too… calling himself either John-117 or… Master Chief."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Hina screamed. "CHIEF'S HERE?!" She screamed in delight.

"Anyway, guess what we've found behind Jupiter?" Scotty asked.

"You're on that ship!" Kirk exclaimed.

"We snuck on it and seeing that I just commited treason against a Starfleet admiral, I'd REALLY like to get out of this bloody ship! Now beam us out!"

"You guys are miracle workers, but we're running low on power, just hang on, alright?"

"Wait, what do you mean you're low on power? What happened to the Enterprise?" He asked as they heard a door opening. "Uh oh, call you back." He said as the six of them took off.

"Scotty!" Kirk said but then turned around. "How's our ship?" He asked Spock.

"We're low on options and we can't even fire…and we cannot flee."

"There is one option." Kirk said.

* * *

 _Later…_

Kirk walked into the Med bay and confronted Khan. "Tell me what you know about that ship."

"Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed, advanced weaponry, modified for minimal crew, unlike most Federation ships, this one was built solely for combat."

"I will do everything that I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now, I need your help."

"In exchange for what?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain, you can't even guarantee the safety of your _own_ crew."

"…You coming with me or not?" He asked, and then asking about what Bones is doing, as it turns out Khan's blood is regenerative like nothing he has ever seen and wants to know why.

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

 **BGM: You Wanna Do What? (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

"You want to do WHAT?!" Scotty asked in shock.

"We're coming over there, as soon as we move the Enterprise into position as we speak."

"To _this_ ship? How?"

"There's a cargo door, hanger 7, access point 1-0-1 A. You have to find the manual override for that airlock." Khan said.

"Are you crazy…whoever you are?"

"Just listen to him, Scotty. It's going to be alright."

"It's not going to be alright. You want us to open up an airlock in the middle of space where we will freeze, die, and explode!"

"Just hang on, we'll get there." Kirk said and then joining the two are Minene, Yuno, Hina as Next Halo, Carolina, Washington, and Ben, activating his Omnitrix and turning into some sort of red humanoid manta ray known as Jetray as the Enterprise aligned itself with the Vengeance. "Scotty, how are we doing over there?"

"Captain, I wish we had better news, they've locked all access to their computer, they'll have full weapons in three minutes. That means next time we won't be able to stop them from destroying the Enterprise."

"Captain, the ships are aligned." Spock told them.

"Scotty!"

"Give us a minute, we're in the hangar bay." Scotty said as the six of them ran to the airlock, only to discover that it's very…small.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jaune said.

"Well, how are they going to get over here?" Nora asked.

"I have a feeling they're going to do something fancy." Chief said.

"Captain, it's only like four kilometers wide. It's going to be like jumping out of a moving car and into a shot glass!" Scotty said.

"It's okay, I've done it before." Kirk said as everyone gave him a weird look. "It was vertical and…oh never mind! Scotty, did you find the-"

"Did you find the manual override?" Khan asked.

"-The manual override." Kirk said.

"Not yet, not yet!" He said as they ran back to the override as he started pushing buttons as they heard a light coming on straight for the airlock as they turned around to get back to work.

"Captain, you should know there is considerable debris-"

"Spock, not now." Kirk said. "Scotty, you good?"

"It's not easy! Just give me two seconds, alright? You mad bastard!" He growled under his breath as he started to type a little faster while Kirk's team got into position…well, following Khan's example, but still as Next Halo's headphones started to form into the shape of a helmet, looking like Master Chief's helmet, to be precise.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bones asked.

"I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, doctor." Spock replied.

"Alright, stand by!" Scotty's voice said.

"Boy, you're a real comfort…" Bones muttered under his breath.

"Yes! Okay okay, the door's been set!" Scotty said.

 **BGM: Peril (Halo 2)**

"Alright, launching in 3…2…1." Spock said, launching everyone out the airlock as they took off directly to the Vengeance, dodging debris left and right… although Kirk went off course.

"Whoa, Jim… you're way off course!" Bones exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Kirk said as the Freelancers and Spartan (If Hina could be counted as a Spartan) activated their jetpacks to dodge debris… although Washington was…reluctant to use it.

"Washington! Get your ass over here!" Carolina ordered.

"No! I can't! I don't want to be like Georgia! I don't want it to happen to me!"

"Washington!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Oh for the LOVE of…" Next Halo growled as they went back to him, but then they both grabbed him by the legs and pulled him, catching up with the others.

"WHOA! WHOOOOOA! THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD IN MIIIIND!"

"Calm down, you big baby!" Next Halo said as they quickly went around the debris.

* * *

 _Inside the Vengeance…_

Scotty was strapping himself to the computer while everyone else went to find cover to prevent being sucked out. Just when Scotty was doing the finishing touches… he felt a gun pressed to his head. "Don't move." A voice said as Scotty dropped the communications device and turned to see a guard as everyone else saw this and Chief aimed an Assault Rifle at the man's head as JNPR aimed their weapons at him too. "What are you doing here?"

"Scotty, you're going to be ready with that door, right?!" Kirk asked.

"Doing maintenance on the airlock console… You're big."

"Mr. Scott, where are you?" Kirk asked.

"He can't seem to hear you, I'm trying to find him. Stand by." Uhura said when a piece of debris hit Kirk's face, cracking his visor.

"Dammit…"

"Captain, what's wrong?" Spock asked.

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back!"

"Not yet, I'm still working on his signal. His communicator is working, I don't know why he's responding."

"What is that?" The guard asked, still having a gun to Scotty's head, completely aware that he's surrounded, so he whistled and then suddenly, much to Chief's surprise, a few more guards appeared… and they looked very familiar to him.

"Promethean Knights?!" Chief exclaimed in shock.

"Oh great, just what we needed." Jaune muttered.

"Are you Starfleet or private security?" Scotty asked, a bit nervous on what the Promethean Knights will do to his friends.

"Show me your other hand."

"You don't look like private security…"

* * *

 _Outside…_

Khan tried to avoid the debris but then he hit something and was knocked away, sending him off course. "Did we lose Khan?!" Kirk asked.

"We're not sure." Sulu said. "The others are doing fine… although Washington is screaming at…something." He said as Kirk lost his HUD.

"Dammit, I'm flying blind here and I have no idea where everyone else is!"

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target is mathematically impossible." Spock said.

"Spock, if I get back, we _really_ need to talk about your bedside manner…"

"He's not going to make it." Sulu said, but then Khan appeared back on screen.

"My display is fine. Captain, you're 200 meters ahead of me. Come to me." He ordered as Kirk did so, and then they were joined by the others…with Washington still screaming as they were getting closer.

"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome, do you copy? DO YOU COPY, SCOTTY?!"

"If you can hear us, Mr. Scott, open the door in ten." Spock ordered.

"SCOTTY!"

"Nine."

* * *

 _Inside…_

"That person that's counting down. What is it?" The man asked.

"Eight."

"I think you're hearing things, mate!" Scotty said, watching the Promethean Knights getting closer as Master Chief was waiting for the right moment to pull the trigger while Nora had other plans as she had a wide smirk on her face.

"Seven!"

"Mr. Scott, where are you?!"

"Six."

"Eighteen hundred meters."

"Five."

"Sixteen hundred meters…"

"Four."

"Scotty, where are you?!"

"Three."

"DO YOU COPY, SCOTTY?! PLEASE!"

"Two."

"Sorry about this…"

"About what?"

"Mr. Scott, open the door!"

"OPEN THE DOOR!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Washington yelled.

"Mr. Scott, now!"

At that brief moment when Scotty pressed the button, Nora hit the Promethean Knights with her hammer, knocking them into the airlock and then taking the guard with them as Scotty held on while the others took cover as Kirk's crew went in and the guards went out and Scotty pressed the button again.

Then, Kirk and Khan slid on the ground and rolled while the others slid on their feet… while Washington was sliding on his back until they all stopped.

 **End BGM**

"Welcome aboard." Scotty said.

"That was fun! Let's do that again!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren sweatdropped. "Let's not."

"Ugh… I'm never going to do that again… for as long as I live…" Washington groaned as Jetray turned back into Ben.

"Well, I had my excitement for the day." Minene said as Yuno nodded.

"Hold on a second." Chief walked over to Next Halo. "Is that me…in female armor?"

"Hello, Chief." Next Halo said, trying her hardest not to fangirl before the helmet went back into headphones as she turned back into Hina.

Chief blinked through his helmet. "…Hina? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. It's been a while."

"Y-you know this guy…?" Washington asked as Carolina tried to slap him out of it.

"We helped him defeat a foe a long time ago." Hina replied.

"Well, it seems we've crossed paths again." Chief said, shaking hands with Hina. "Believe it or not, I had a feeling we'd meet again before I went to go get Cortana in High Charity."

"Cool." She said before mentally sighing. _I feel bad for you… ever since Cortana betrayed you._

"Great, now that we're all reunited… can we all take down the guy…?" Washington asked, still dazed.

"Right." Hina nodded as Kirk, Khan, Minene and Yuno took off their helmets as Kirk gave him, Scotty and Khan a blaster.

"I know a way around this ship." Khan said. "Come on." He said as they quickly followed Khan.

* * *

 _On the Enterprise…_

"Commander, I have the transmission as requested." Uhura said.

"On screen, please." Spock requested as they saw a transmission coming on-screen to see Leonard Nim-er… _older_ Spock.

"Mister Spock." He greeted.

"Mister Spock."

* * *

 _In the Vengeance…_

"Admiral, we have your daughter." A commander said as Marcus turned to her.

"I'll deal with you la-" Carol slapped him as he quickly grabbed her arm.

"I am ashamed to be your daughter." She said before being taken away.

"Sir, we just had a hangar door open on deck 13."

"Khan…"

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"They're going to have full power and we're walking?!" Scotty asked.

"The turbo lifts are easily tracked and Marcus would have us in a cage. This path is adjacent to the engine room. They know they won't use their weapons here without destabilizing the warp core which gives us the advantage."

"Where'd you find this guy?" Scotty asked.

"Long story." Kirk replied as they all followed Khan again.

* * *

 _Enterprise…_

"I will be brief. In your travels, did you ever encounter a man named Khan?" Spock asked.

"…As you know, I have made a vow never to give you information that could potentially alter your destiny. Your path is yours to walk and yours alone. That being said, Khan Noonien Singh is the most dangerous adversary the Enterprise ever faced. He is brilliant, ruthless, and he will _not_ hesitate to kill every single one of you."

"Did you defeat him?"

"At great cost, yes."

"How?"

* * *

 _Vengeance_

"I don't mean to tempt fate here, but where is everyone?" Scotty asked.

"The ship was designed for minimal crew, one if necessary." Khan said until they were quickly ambushed by said crew, only for the crew to get taken out easily by JNPR, Chief and the others as they quickly took off again…although Khan seemed to have disappeared.

* * *

 _Enterprise_

"Sir, we're picking up a slipspace rupture. Something's coming in!" Sulu said, grabbing everyone's attention after Bones just told Spock he's a doctor, not a torpedo specialist as they walked over to see a humongous ship coming out.

 **BGM: Halo theme (Halo: Combat Evolved)**

"What in blazes is that?" Bones asked.

"This can't be good…" Nan said.

* * *

 _Vengeance_

"What in God's name is that?" Marcus asked.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the Vegeance…_

"Uh, guys? What's that?" Jaune asked, as they looked out a window to see the ship.

"Agh, dammit…" Chief cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Scotty asked.

"That's a Covenant Cruiser." Hina clenched her fists.

"And it seems that they've found me." Chief said.

"So what are we going to do?" Pyrrha asked.

"We fight." Chief cocked the Assault Rifle. "And it's going to get ugly."

The Covenant Cruiser stopped in the middle of the two ships...and then, to make matters worse, Phantom ships started to come out of it, ready to board the two ships.

* * *

 **BOOM! Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry about the wait, I had company over on Friday and decided to take the Easter weekend off... never did I think it'd take this long to write the next chapter. Oh well.**


	126. The Final Frontier

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Heretic, Hero (Halo 2)**

"Blasted aliens!" Han Solo growled as he was flying around as Luke and Leia were shooting the Banshees that were coming out with the Phantoms. The Ghost Ship and the Clone Ships were with them too, but some of the Phantoms were linking to both the Vengeance and the Enterprise, as the Covenant was boarding said ships.

"Wort wort wort!" An Elite called out as they were running into the Enterprise, shooting and killing innocent lives, but then a dragon landed in front of them, roaring.

"My god, that's a big thing!" A Grunt exclaimed.

"Take it down!" The Elite ordered as they shot the dragon, but all it did was provoke it and then it raised its legs and stomped on the ground, unleashing water torrents to knock them all away…and then the dragon turned back into Flare.

"Sorry boys, but I'm not going to let you do that!" She said, her own arm turning into a spear and then unleashing it, piercing through an Elite while Flame landed, slashing through the Grunts like they were nothing.

"Nice one!" Flame said, high fiving Flare as they took off to take down more of the Covenant with everyone on board fighting.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the ship…_

"SUCK IT, HERETICS!" A Grunt yelled, throwing a Plasma Grenade at Isaac, but he used Reflega to knock it back and stuck it on the Grunt, causing him to scream and run into his fellow Covenant. "PULL IT OFF!"

BOOM!

"Nice one!" Tristina said as she used Strike Raid to pierce through a Brute and then when it returned, she quickly impaled him. "Eat it!" She exclaimed and then noticed something on the ground… and it was a Spike Grenade as she picked it up, flashing back to when she was on the Ark and threw one for the first time, remembering what Chief said.

 _"That was the worst throw ever, of all time."_

 _"It's not MY fault someone put a wall in my way!"_

Tristina shuddered. _Worst comeback ever…_ She thought and put it in her pocket. _I'm going to save this for when Chief is around._

"You guys alright?" Shotaro ran up to them, as Yuki and Nishijima were with him.

"Yeah, we're fine." Isaac nodded.

"Good." He nodded.

Yuki suddenly gasped. "Guys, look!" He pointed as they turned to see a portal opening up and someone walked out, revealing a tall, sleek humanoid figure covered from head to flaming red armor with golden trim and lines on it. At his broad shoulders were a pair of golden shoulder pads that were beak-shaped with blue crystals embedded in them. His armbands and legs were gold turning crimson with points like feathers near his elbows. His face looked like a helmet with a silver mouthplate while the rest was again crimson, wing-like protrusions that stuck out from both sides while another wing rose from the top. His eyes were a sky blue color with hawk-like intensity. This being was a Kaijin called a Phantom. (Not to be confused with the Heartless Phantom or the Covenant Phantom ships)

"Shit! Why did it have to be him!" Shotaro cursed.

The Phantom chuckled. "I've heard about you Keyblade Wielders, and it's been a while, Wyvern and friends."

"Who are you?!" Isaac demanded to know.

"Call me Phoenix." Phoenix introduced. "I was sent here by a certain dark creature to take care of you heroes… and if you're wondering about the Covenant… Let's just say someone leaked the info about Master Chief being here." He said. "That being said…" He summoned his sword, Catastrophe, a broadsword that is truly a massive blade. The hilt of the sword is mainly red with silver wings, and the blade itself is golden with writing on it while the sharp edges were silver. Catastrophe can also be covered in flames. "Let's have some fun."

"I'd be careful about this guy…" Yuki said as he, Nishijima and Shotaro Henshined into their Kamen Rider forms. "He's very powerful, and can use fire."

 _Fire._ The word pierced through Tristina and smirked as she transformed into Primal Heart, making a fire wall to prevent them from going any further.

"Tristina, what are you doing?!" Wyvern asked.

 **End BGM**

"You ever heard of the saying 'Fight fire with fire'?" Primal Heart asked. "Well, I'm doing exactly that." She said, as a fireball appeared in her hands.

"Tristina!" Delta called out.

"Let her do it." Isaac said. "This is going to be entertaining."

"A fire user? Perfect." Phoenix said. "Probably not as epic as a famous Fire Dragon Slayer, and definitely not that Ring Wizard, but this will do."

"Who needs a motion sick Dragon Slayer?" Primal Heart smirked. "Now, let's do this!"

 **BGM: Reclaimer (Halo 2)**

Phoenix launched fireballs at Primal Heart, but she absorbed them as she ran over and slashed him, but he blocked as he kicked her away as he ran over and slashed her, but she blocked and then slashed him up in the air and slashed him down as she flew down, but he rolled out of the way to avoid a punch.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" She yelled, slamming her fist on the ground but Phoenix flew up to avoid it as she unleashed a Flamethrower at him, knocking him away as she flew over and slashed through him, cutting him in half. "Heh, too easy."

"Oh, so you might think." He said as she looked on in surprise to see him regenerating. "I can regenerate."

"I knew it was too easy… but who said things were getting easy?" She asked as the two slashed each other again, but Phoenix punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her up in the air, but she recovered and unleashed a fiery Ragnarock, but he quickly avoided it as the two unleashed fire streams at each other, both evenly matched. They upped the power before there was a powerful explosion that engulfed the two of them, and any Covenant forces that were stupid enough to watch, but the two weren't even fazed by it as they flew around the ship, striking each other several times but not showing any signs of stopping.

Primal Heart soon turned into Next Primal and then used Precipice Blades again, piercing through Phoenix. "Gotcha!"

Phoenix chuckled. "Not even close."

"Dammit…" She growled as the two slashed each other yet again, unleashing more fire around the ship until the two of them were attacked by Elites and Brutes, forcing them to attack the Covenant before going back to killing each other as they soon fought inside a Phantom ship as the Covenant were trying to avoid the two as an Elite ran over with an Energy Sword out, but with another fiery explosion, he was killed and they soon flew out as the Phantom ship exploded.

The two of them were panting. "I have to say, you're not bad as they say." Phoenix said.

"You're no slouch either."

"But this is where it ends." Phoenix said as they flew over and slashed through each other one last time, as they got into a stand off… before Phoenix fell on one knee, however Next Primal groaned and fell on her side, panting severely and turning back into Tristina.

 **End BGM**

"Tristina!" Isaac called out as the four of them finally caught up to them as Phoenix got up.

"You were a worthy opponent. However, this is the end for you." He said as Isaac got in the way, spreading his arms out.

"I won't let you hurt her!"

"We'll take it from here." Ixa said.

Phoenix chuckled. "Do you actually think you can stop me? If your fire headed girl can't stop me… then who's to say that YOU can stop me too? And even if you could, I'll just revive and become more powerful!"

"We may not be able to stop you. But we WILL… somehow."

"He's right!" A voice said as they turned to see three new Kamen Riders approaching them.

The first one had a black bodysuit. Her chest armor was a tanned brown with her gazelle symbol in the center of her chest. White fur lined the sides where her arms were connected to her torso. Her shoulder pads were brown and rounded, but had gold horns on each side. The helmet was mainly brown with a silver faceplate with numerous black slits acting as the visor. On each side of the helmet were two pairs of horns, two of which were sticking into the air and two more on either side of the mouth guard. On her right knee was a golden gazelle-like skull sculpted on with two small silver bolts on the sides just below the knee cap. Like the Riders such as Ryuki, she had silver bolts around her body and had a silver belt with a deck in it, this one being brown with a golden emblem that looks like a gazelles head.

The second also had black body suit, but sparkled like a starry sky. His left shoulder had blue armor that looked like a shooting star while his right arm had a brace with a number of switches on it. His face on the top half was blue with a tail like a meteor with large violet eyes while the bottom half was metal with breathing holes in it.

The last one had a body suit that was mainly silver with grey shoulder pads, blue wrist bands, purple collar and blue lining around the breasts. The helmet was white save for the black face with big blue eyes and blue antennas.

"Ah, Imperer, Nadeshiko and Meteor. Good to see you." Wyvern said and then had an idea, whispering to Isaac as he had a wide grin.

"Alright, big guy, let's go! FOURZE!" Isaac called out as Gentaro appeared… and drooling over his magazine again.

"Oooh, I so want you!" He giggled. "Wait… is it a bit cold?" He wondered and looked around. "Ooooh… that explains it." He said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Idiot…" Phoenix muttered under his breath.

"Phoenix? Well then…" Gentaro got up-

 **"3!"**

 **"2!"**

 **"1!"**

"Henshin!" -and henshined into Fourze. "…No, I have a better idea." He said, taking out an Astroswitch and placing it in his belt.

 **"Cosmic On!"**

At that point, forty Astroswitches appeared out of nowhere, and circled around Fourze before being absorbed into him. A fanfare like tune started to play as a column of multi–colored light enveloped Fourze until it dispersed to reveal Fourze all blue and on his torso were the number of all forty Astroswitches and in his hand was a club/rocket–like sword called a Barizun Sword. He was now in his Cosmic State form. "Let's do this, you three!" He said as the four of them got ready to fight.

Tristina got up. "I still got some fight in me left…" She panted, going into her Next form again.

"You sure about this?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah…" She nodded, pulling out a Megalixer and drinking it, feeling refreshed and then putting it back in her pocket, joining the four. "Besides… I never surrender to freaks like him."

 **BGM: Never Surrender (Halo 2)**

"Alright, let's go!" Imperer exclaimed.

 _Wait, why does that voice sound familiar?_ Next Primal wondered before the five of them proceeded to battle.

"Fools!" Phoenix exclaimed, unleashing a fire blast but they dodged as Next Primal took it and unleashed it back. Meteor took out his Meteor Switch from his Driver and inserted it into his brace, the Meteor Galaxy.

 **"Limit Break, OK!"**

Meteor punched Phoenix with fast yet hard jabs, all while making his punches look like comets. Phoenix was pushed away from the punches as Imperer and Nadeshiko both punched and kicked Phoenix as he quickly slashed them away, but then Fourze slashed him into a wall as Next Primal flew up in the air, fireballs appearing in the palm of her hand.

"DRACO METEOR!" She screamed and throwing it at them as Meteor used Meteor Strike to go with it as Phoenix growled.

Phoenix unleashed a fire stream at them before spinning around to make it more dangerous, but Next Primal flew over and punched him into a wall before flying up as the three new Riders kicked him but then got out and unleashed a fire stream again, but Next Primal did the same thing… but then Fourze ran over and slashed through him from the side, splitting him in half and was engulfed in the flames.

Phoenix regenerated however as he quickly punched Fourze away and then quickly launched fireballs at the group. "PRECIPICE BLADES!" Next Primal yelled, piercing Phoenix.

 **"Meteor On, Ready? Meteor Limit Break!"**

"METEOR KICK!" He yelled, shattering the blades and kicking him into the wall, dazing him.

"Uuugh… I'm not…GOING OUT LIKE THIS!" He roared, releasing a huge fire tornado to knock them away, but unfortunately for him, he failed to notice Isaac going into his Wisdom Form who kicked the sword off of him and punched him in the gut before using an uppercut to knock him out.

"Fourze!"

"Right!" Fourze nodded, opening up a portal to the sun.

 **"Limit Break!"**

"In you go!" He said after dragging him into it and closing it behind him as Phoenix snapped out of it and saw that he was floating very dangerously to the sun.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" He yelled, becoming trapped in the sun where he will go in an endless and agonizing loop of rapid death and rebirth.

* * *

 _Back on the ship…_

 **End BGM**

"Wasn't that just a bit TOO much?" Isaac sweatdropped.

"I thought of a black hole, but I don't think spageddifcation would be enough to stop him. Trust me, throwing him into the sun was the best option." Fourze said, turning back into Gentaro.

"He has a point." Wyvern said as the three new riders turned into their real selves as Isaac and Tristina looked on in shock.

"Kamado… Orin… TARO?!" Isaac yelled.

"Hello!" Kamado smiled.

"…And of course, Yuno and Minene are in the other ship…" Tristina said.

"Don't worry, I'll just do this." Nishijima pulled out his phone and took a picture of the three and then sent the picture.

* * *

 _On Vengeance…_

"Where is he?" Scotty asked as they were looking around for Khan while Chief and Next Halo were busy shooting the Covenant that boarded the ship.

"So what is this form of yours?" Chief asked.

"A CPU form and I also have a Next form. It's HDD, short for Hard Drive Divinity." She explained. "Basically, in this form, I can summon any weapon from your world. UNSC, Covenant… hell, I can even summon Sentinel Beams." She said, summoning one and frying up a Grunt. "My other Keyblade can transform into any Promethean weapon."

"So you're basically a walking weapons department." Nora overheard the conversation.

"Kind of." Halo Heart said.

"Well, now I know who to go to if I need a weapon." Chief joked.

"Do I look like a weapons drop to you?" She asked as they both chuckled as Minene's phone buzzed as she took it out.

"We have cell service in space?" She wondered as she pulled it out and her eyes widened. "No way…" She said and then showed it to Yuno.

"…At this point, I shouldn't be surprised, but…" Yuno sighed. "I'm still surprised." She said as Halo Heart explained her Limit Break to JNPR, Chief, and the Freelancers.

Chief sweatdropped. "That makes me slightly uncomfortable…"

"That is so cool!" Nora exclaimed while Jaune fainted, but Pyrrha caught him.

"That is the most insane thing…ever. Of all time." Washington said.

"I wonder how that Rei girl lived?" Carolina wondered.

"What are you waiting for?" A voice asked as they saw Khan. "Come on." He ordered as he took off.

"The minute we get to the bridge, drop him." Kirk ordered.

"What, stun him? Khan? I thought he was helping us." Scotty said.

"I'm pretty sure we're helping him…" Kirk muttered as they went to the bridge, taking out any Covenant forces or Promethean Knights that stood in their way.

"Power coming online, sir!"

"Retarget the Enterprise now!"

"Aye sir… but what about the big ship?"

"Target them too."

Suddenly, there was a shot and then Marcus turned to see Kirk and his group shooting everyone down and then Carol knocked one out too as there was only Marcus left… and then Kirk nodded at Scotty as he shot down Khan.

"Make sure he stays down." Kirk ordered as Scotty nodded as he went over to Khan, as Washington and Carolina joined him. "Admiral Marcus, you're under arrest."

"You're not actually going to do this, are you?" He asked, as everyone was unaware that Khan's eyes slowly opened up.

"Admiral, get out of the chair."

"You better stop and think about what you're doing, Kirk. You better think what you did on Qo'Nos. You made an incursion on an enemy planet! You killed a Klingon patrol, even if you got away without a trace, WAR is coming and WHO'S GOING TO LEAD US? YOU?! IF I'M NOT IN CHARGE, OUR ENTIRE WAY OF LIFE IS DECIMATED! SO YOU WANT ME OFF THIS SHIP? YOU BETTER KILL ME!"

"I'm not going to kill you, sir… but I could stun your ass and drag you out of that chair. I'd rather not do that in front of your daughter." He said and then looked at Carol. "You alright?"

"Yes, captain." She nodded.

Suddenly, Scotty yelped as they turned to see Khan getting up, beating up Wash and Carolina in the process.

 **BGM: Face it! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"What the hell?!" Minene exclaimed as she shot Khan, but he dodged his bullets as he ran to her and used an uppercut to knock her out and then punched Yuno in the gut to knock her down, then proceeding to take down JNPR and Kirk as if they were nothing.

"Hina!" Chief signaled as Halo Heart summoned two Plasma Pistols and tossed one to Chief as he caught it and they both charged it up before shooting him, but he dodged the plasma bullets as he ran over and punched Halo Heart in the face hard enough while it overheated, knocking her down as he walked over to Chief and punched him, but he grabbed his fist and then dropped the Plasma Pistol, punching him in the gut.

Khan growled as he punched Chief repeatedly, but that only made him back up as he kicked him to the side and punched him, but Khan dodged and punched him in the chest before using an uppercut to knock him down as he slowly walked over to Carol, pushing her down and crushing her leg, as she screamed in agony and then he grabbed Marcus by the face.

"You should have let me SLEEP!" He yelled before crushing his skull as Carol screamed and everyone else looked on in shock.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back on the Enterprise…_

"Where is the captain, Mr. Sulu?" Spock asked.

"The sensors are down, sir. I can't find him." He replied as they heard a groan as they turned to the screen to see Khan having a blaster pinned on the back of Kirk's head as they saw the others groaning and trying to get up.

"Captain!" Spock exclaimed in shock.

"I'm going to make this very simple. Your crew for my crew."

"You betrayed us!"

"Oh, you are smart, Mr. Spock."

"Spock, don't-" Khan whacked the back of Kirk's head to knock him out, as everyone looked on in horror.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew." He ordered.

"And what will you do when you get them?"

"Continue the work we were doing before we were banished."

"Which, as I would understand it, involves the mass genocide of any being you find to be less than superior."

"Shall I destroy _you,_ Mr. Spock? Or will you give me what I want?"

"We have no transporter capabilities."

"Fortunately, mine are perfectly functional. Drop your shields."

"If I do so, I have no guarantee you will not destroy the Enterprise."

"Well, let's play this out logically, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I _will_ kill your captain to demonstrate my resolve, then if yours holds, I will have no choice but to kill you, your entire crew and your so-called heroes." He smirked.

"If you destroy our ship, you will destroy your entire people."

"Your crew requires oxygen to survive, mine does not. I will target your life support systems located behind the aft nacelle. And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now, shall we begin?"

"…Lower shields." Spock ordered as Sulu reluctantly did.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock." He said before swiftly kicking Kirk in the gut to knock him down as he walked over and scanned the ship, seeing the torpedoes. "I see all 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If their not mine, Commander, I will know it."

"Vulcans do not lie. The torpedoes are yours." Spock said as Khan teleported the torpedoes into the Vengeance.

"Thank you, Mister Spock."

"I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine." He ordered.

"Well Kirk, it seems apt to return you to your crew." Khan said as everyone was teleported to the Brig. "After all, no ship should go down without their captain. I will take care of the Covenant too." He said as everyone snapped out of it and looked where they are.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." Washington said as Halo Heart summoned a Gravity Hammer and swung it, shattering the glass.

"Well, that's one way to break us out of here." Scotty said as they took off, but he and Kirk helped Carol walk as the Vengeance was tearing the Enterprise apart, also destroying several Phantoms and Banshees in the process.

"How much longer till those torpedoes detonate?" Spock asked.

"14 seconds sir."

And fourteen seconds later, the torpedoes blew up, disabling the Vengeance. "NOOOOO!" Khan yelled.

* * *

 _In the med bay…_

"Doctor!" Kirk called out and then a couple of nurses took Carol. "Good to see you on board, Jim." Bones said.

"You just detonated all 72 torpedoes." Kirk said. "Khan's crew is dead."

"Spock is cold, but not _that_ cold. We have his crew." Bones pointed as they all saw 72 cryotubes.

"Son of a bitch." Kirk said as there was suddenly an alarm.

"Attention all crew, there is a bomb that was planted somewhere on this ship! I repeat, a bomb was planted somewhere on this ship!" Sulu's voice called out throughout the whole ship as Kirk responded.

"Where's the bomb?" Kirk asked.

"The Warp core."

"That's all I needed to hear." Chief said and walked away.

"And where are you going?" Scotty asked.

Chief stopped through the door, looking back at them. "To give the Covenant back their bomb." He said and walked away.

"Wait for me!" Hina took off after him as they went to the Warp Core and they soon found it, deactivating the bomb as Chekov looked at them.

"How much time was left?" Chekov asked.

"You DON'T want to know." Hina and Chief said at the same time before they both looked at each other as they both dragged the bomb to where they wanted it, as Chief flashbacked to when he did it before.

 _"I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy."_

 _"So, stay here."_

 _"Unfortunately for us both… I like crazy."_

They soon got to the place where Kirk's group went to the Vengeance. "Just one question, you two! What if you miss?" Chekov asked as Hina went into her Next form.

 **BGM: This is the Hour (Halo 3)**

"We won't." Next Halo said, as her headphones turned into her helmet and then Spock pressed a button on the ship, as the two were launched out, going for the Covenant Cruiser.

"That's not going to work!" Sulu exclaimed.

"Not unless we help them!" Han Solo said as the Millenium Falcon, the Ghost and Tetrax's ship fired missiles hole as the two Spartans went through the debris of Phantoms and Banshees as they actually went through a Phantom before the missiles hit the ship, as they went right through the flames and into the core of the ship as the two nodded, activating the bomb as they launched out of it, activating their jetpacks and landing on top of the Enterprise while the bomb AND the ship exploded behind them.

"…I'll be damned." Sulu said as everyone else was cheering for the Covenant Cruiser that blew up as Chief and Next Halo fist bumped before they were teleported back into the ship.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Earthbound and Down (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

Suddenly, the power went off just after they were beamed, as they were soon plummeting to Earth. "Sir, the central power grid is failing!"

"Switch to auxiliary power." Spock ordered.

"Auxiliary power failing sir."

And very soon, it was caught in Earth's gravity as the other ships desperately tried to catch up with it. "Sir, we're caught in Earth's gravity!" Sulu said.

"Can we stop?" Spock asked.

"I can't do anything."

Adding insult to injury, the other engine blew up as Chekov went to look at the damage in the Warp Core. "CLEAR THE AREA!" He ordered.

* * *

 _In the med bay…_

"Hope you don't get sea sick." Bones said.

"Do you?" Carol asked as Bones was strapping her down.

"…Yeah."

"Lieutenant, sound evacuation on decks."

"Aye, captain." One of the members said and hit the evacuation button.

"As acting captain, I order you to abandon this ship." Spock ordered, strapping down. "I will remain behind and divert all power to life support in the evacuation shuttle bays." He said, but the crew didn't even budge. "I order you to abandon the ship!"

"All due respect, commander…but we're not going anywhere." Sulu told him, strapping himself down.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"One day off of this ship, ONE BLOODY DAY!" Scotty yelled as he and Kirk were running towards it and then Nan, the CPU Candidates, Silver Sister, Red Sister, Light and Horus joined them as they had to hold on for dear life at a couple points, but Chekov managed to save Scotty and Kirk while the White Sisters saved Nan as they soon made their way around the Warp Core while the Enterprise was still falling and the others were trying to catch up to it.

"Even if we get the warp power online, we still gotta redirect the power!" Scotty told them.

"He's right, captain!" Chekov said.

"What are you talking about?!" Kirk asked.

"Someone has to hit the manual override!" Scotty told him and looked at Chekov. "Um, laddie, there's a switch-"

"The reflector dish! I'll hit the switch!" Chekov said as he went one way while the rest went the other as the ship tilted again as Chekov started sliding, but the ship was back to normal… well, if you could call it normal but Chekov quickly managed to do it as the others were at the Warp Core.

"…No no no no no!" Scotty exclaimed. "The hoses are misaligned! There's no way we can redirect the power!" He turned to them. "The ship's dead! She's gone!"

"…No she's not." Kirk said as he took off as the others tried to stop him.

"Wait, that's a bad idea!" Scotty exclaimed. "if we go in there, we'll die! The radiation will kill us! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm opening the door, I'm going in!" Kirk said.

"So am I!" Nan said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else yelled.

"That door is to prevent us from getting any radiation! We'd be dead before we made the climb!" Scotty protested.

"You're not making the climb." Kirk said, punching him to knock him out.

"Nan, don't do this!" Rose protested. "We love you! We need you!"

"Sorry, Rose… but you're not as fearless as I am." He said, aiming Caliburn at them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Caliburn exclaimed.

"Nan, you'll die!" Nepgear told him. "You died once, there's no way you're going to make it through this one!"

"She's right!" Light said.

"Sorry guys…" He said. "But I'm going in. Tell Julia that I love her."

"NAN!" Uni yelled.

"STOPZA!" He yelled, using the Stopza on all of them and nodded at Kirk.

"Let's go." Kirk said.

"No, I will not go in there!" Caliburn said, hopping out of Nan's hand. "I will not allow you to go in there, Sir Nan!"

"…Then this is where we part ways." He said, closing the door behind him.

"NO!" Caliburn yelled as the two took off to the main core, looking at it as they weakly climbed up before getting to the main thing, as Kirk proceeded to kick it as he climbed up and kicked it some more.

"Kirk…I have a better idea." Nan said, going to the other side and summoning one of his other Keyblades, aiming directly at it. "Magnet!" He exclaimed, using Magnega to pull it back to its original state… but the blast knocked the both of them off… and unfortunately, exposing them to mass radiation.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the bridge…_

"Alright, full power! Max thrusters!" Sulu ordered as they gave it all they got as it proceeded to activate its thrusters, trying its hardest not to fall on the Earth any longer…and then it went through some clouds as it still fell… but then it miraculously came out of the clouds, proudly flying and powering back up once more as the other ships joined them, as they all cheered.

"Everything's coming back up!" A crew member said.

"It's a miracle!" Another said as Spock unstrapped himself.

"There are no such things…" Spock quietly said as he got a message from Scotty. "Mr. Scott?"

"Mr. Spock… there's something you need to see… and you better hurry… and Julia's requested to come too."

As soon as that was mentioned, Julia, who was in her HDD form at the moment, she lightly gasped. "No…" She said and quickly took off.

"Julia…" Next Primal said as she took off after her, and joining her was Chief, Washington, Carolina and Uhura.

Spock and Hyrule Heart soon made it to the Warp Core as the two looked inside. "Open it!" Hyrule Heart ordered.

"The decontamination process is not complete, you'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked." Scotty said as the ones who were frozen in time stood there in silence while Caliburn was leaning on a wall, sighing as the two of them saw two very weak guys in front of them… in fact, they were almost dead.

 **BGM: Buying the Space Farm (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

"Nan…" Hyrule Heart planted her hand on the glass as he weakly did the same thing.

"Julia…"

"How's our ship…?" Kirk weakly asked.

"Out of danger. You both saved the crew…" Spock said.

"…You used what he wanted against him… that's a nice move…"

"It is what you would've done…"

"This…this is what you would have done… it was only logical…"

Nan was weakly looking at Hyrule Heart. "J-Julia… i-I'm scared… I… I'm weak…"

"You're not weak… you're a brave guy… don't say any of that…" Hyrule Heart said, tears running down her cheeks. "Nan…"

"C-Caliburn… a-are you there…?"

"I'm here."

"T-Take… c-care of J-Julia for me…"

Hyrule Heart's eyes widened. "No, don't…!" She exclaimed. "NAN!"

"H-how do you choose…not to feel…?" Kirk asked as Spock was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I do not know…"

Kirk weakly looked at him. "I want you to know that I couldn't let you die… why I went back for you…"

"Because you are my friend…" Spock said, as a tear ran down Spock's cheek as Kirk raised his hand up on the door as Spock's hand met his, as he did the Vulcan salute while Kirk did the same thing… but then… Kirk and Nan took one last final breath... and their hands fell.

"Nan…" Hyrule Heart quietly said as tears ran down her cheeks, hearing the little ones crying behind her as Next Primal and the others who went after the two stopped right near Scotty.

"Oh my god…" Carolina quietly said.

Spock's sadness…quickly turned into rage as he growled angrily. "KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" He yelled while Hyrule Heart punched the wall in anger, as rage was seen in her eyes as she and Spock stormed off…and Hyrule Heart turned into Next Hyrule.

 **End BGM**

And speaking of Khan, the Vengeance nearly fell right on top of all the ships and sped right past them, and kept on falling. "Set course to Starfleet Headquarters!" Khan ordered in bewilderment… but unfortunately for him, the Vengeance wouldn't let him do that, so it kept falling…straight towards San Francisco Bay as innocent civilians looked on in horror, including people from Starfleet as it was headed straight for the city, ready to destroy everything in its path.

And the destruction started once it hit Alcatraz…and once it hit the water, it just kept on going until it basically destroyed skyscrapers until it came to a complete stop and everything around it was destroyed.

* * *

 _Back in the Enterprise…_

Spock and Next Hyrule quickly entered the bridge. "Search the enemy ship for signs of life!" Spock ordered.

"Sir, there's no way anyone survived!" Sulu said.

" _He_ could!" Next Hyrule shouted.

And they were right, Khan was still alive, hanging on for dear life in the bridge as he looked down… and it was a long way down. So, he decided to take a leap of faith… and then landed on the head of the ship and started sliding down.

"Whoa, he just jumped 30 meters!" Sulu exclaimed.

"Can we beam him up?" Spock asked.

"There's too much damage, I have no incoming signal!" Chekov said. "But it may be possible to beam the both of _you_ down."

The two looked at each other before Uhura said "Go get him."

 **BGM: The San Fran Hustle (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

And so, the two were beamed down as Khan ran, but then noticed the two beaming down to them as Spock has his ray gun and Next Hyrule had her Keyblade out as his eyes widened and he took off running, as the two immediately chased after him, including going through a building.

Khan kept up the pace, but the two were close behind as they proceeded to pick up the pace as well before Next Hyrule's feet left the ground as she was soon flying until Khan jumped up on a garbage barge, forcing Next Hyrule to pick up Spock and then the two landed.

"Khan! You're going to pay for what you've done!" Next Hyrule exclaimed.

"Did your boyfriend die? At least SOMEONE from your blasted Heroes of Light died… he was weak!"

"HE'S NOT WEAK!" She screamed as she slashed him, but he dodged and used an uppercut to knock her down and then kicked her hand, knocking the Keyblade off of her hand and off the garbage barge, falling and landing who knows where in San Francisco as the same applied to Spock and his gun.

"It's no use. I've disarmed you!" He taunted.

"We got more than just our weapons." Next Hyrule growled, her hands sparking with electricity as Spock pulled his fists as the three of them fought on the garbage barge.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the med bay…_

"Out of my way, coming through!" Ruby exclaimed as she saw Nan's body in a body bag along with Kirk. "No… it can't be true!" She said as she looked at him, and soon, the rest of RWBY and Penny were with her, sadly looking at Nan as Ruby was crying her eyes out while Isaac ran in and saw him.

"No way… it can't end like this!" Isaac exclaimed, slamming the palm of his hands on the table. "It just can't!"

"And to think we've just met him a few hours ago…" Washington said.

"Yeah…" Carolina nodded, having her helmet off while Bones sat at his desk, saddened...until he heard something purring as he looked at a dead… thing as it was coming back to life as he looked at the monitor.

"Get me two cryotubes… NOW!" He ordered.

* * *

 _With the three fighters…_

Khan jumped off from a garbage barge to another, thinking he escaped but the two were right behind him as they kept fighting until Khan punched Next Hyrule in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her down, but Spock grabbed him and started squeezing a pressure point next to his neck as he cried out in pain over this before he quickly retaliated and punched Kirk down.

* * *

 _Med Bay_

"Get these two out of the cryotube… but keep them in an induced coma! We're going to put these two inside… it's the only chance to preserve their brain function."

"How much of Khan's blood do we have left?" Carol asked.

"None." He replied and then turned to the communicator. "Enterprise to Spock! …Spock!"

* * *

 _Fighters_

Next Hyrule got up and then unleashed lightning at Khan, but as soon as he was hit, he stumbled a little before recovering and punching her in the throat and punching her down before grabbing Spock and pulling him over, kicking him in the face and knocking him down too.

* * *

 _Med Bay_

The Cryotubes were activated when Nan and Kirk were in them. "McCoy to Bridge, I can't reach those two! I need Khan alive… you get that son of a bitch on board right now! I think he can save those two…"

* * *

 _Bridge_

"Can we beam them up to the ship?" Sulu asked.

"Agh, they keep moving! I can't get a lock on them!" Chekov said in frustration.

"What if you beam someone down there?" Chief asked as Hina turned into Halo Heart and tossed a few Plasma Pistols as Chief, Washington, Carolina and Next Primal.

"Do you have an infinite number of these…?" Next Primal asked.

"What do you think?"

"…I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

 _Fighters_

Khan screamed in rage, attempting to crush the two's skulls… but then Uhura, Next Primal, Chief, Carolina and Washington beamed on the garbage barge, as Wash nearly lost his balance but Carolina grabbed him to prevent him from falling as Khan turned to them as Uhura shot him while the others shot their fully charged Plasma Pistols as the two got up and whacked him on the head… and then Spock grabbed a hold of Khan's arm…and broke it while Next Hyrule kicked him down… and then the two punched him repeatedly.

"WAIT, STOP!" Uhura and Next Primal screamed.

"STOP IT!" Carolina yelled. "Khan is the only way to save those two… if you kill him, you'll never get them back!" She said, causing the two to stop what they were doing as Next Hyrule slowly backed up, realizing what she almost did… while Khan weakly looked at them before Spock grabbed his shirt and did an uppercut on him to knock him out while Next Hyrule turned back to normal… and then collapsed but Next Primal and Chief caught her.

 **End BGM**

"Easy now…" Next Primal said. "We'll save him…"

"It's all over now." Chief said.

"Phew… that was a close one." Washington said.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

Kirk suddenly snapped awake in the hospital, breathing heavily and looking around. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic." Bones told him and scanned him. "You were barely dead… but it was the transfusion that really took its toll.. you were out for two weeks."

"Transfusion…?"

"Your cells were heavily radiated, we had no choice."

"Khan…?

"Once we caught him, I synthesized his serum from his… superblood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal, power mad, desponic?"

"No more than usual… but how'd you catch him?"

"I didn't." He said and side stepped out of the way to reveal Spock as he walked over to him.

"You saved my life…"

"Uhura, Julia, those crazy Spartans and I had something to do with it too, y'know!" Bones said.

"You saved _my_ life, captain. And the lives are-"

"Spock… just… thank you."

"You are welcome."

Kirk looked at Bones. "…How's Nan doing?"

"…About that…" Bones said.

* * *

 _In another room…_

"He's been out two freaking weeks and he hasn't recovered yet…" Grif said. "Anyone want to jumpstart him?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not a medic…" Sarge said.

"Nan, come on… wake up." Julia begged when suddenly they heard his heart monitor started to beep rapidly, as it was going all over the place.

"What the heck?!" Jaune asked.

"His heart's going all over the place!" Nitori exclaimed.

With quick thinking, Julia pulled out a Summon Gem. "MEDIC!" She yelled as Medic appeared, seeing the rapid heart beat as he quickly activated his medigun to normalize it again, so he decided t ostrap it and turn it on.

"I am not sure if zhis will wake him… but zhere's always hope." Medic said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Nan woke up in a very white void. "Ugh... where am I...?"

He noticed something move in the corner of his eye as he turned to it to see the Chaos Kin approaching him, ready to take his soul again and it lunged for him...but he grabbed it by the tail. "No, not this time." He said as the Chaos Kin looked at him in surprise as he got up and tossed it down on the ground, raising his foot and slamming his foot on the Chaos Kin several times before it was completely squished.

"Don't you think that was a bit hard on the Chaos Kin?" A voice asked as he turned around to see King Arthur approaching him.

"He deserved it..." Nan said and then looked around. "Where am I? Am I dead?"

"In a way, yes. Outside, everyone is desperately trying to wake you up. Hell, Julia summoned the Medic to get you back up and running. However, whether you wake up or not is entirely up to you, Sir Nan." He said, unsheathing his sword.

Nan looked at him in annoyance. "Are we really doing this?"

"Yes, we are. I'm still angry at you for being weak and not becoming King of Camelot."

Nan sighed, summoning Caliburn. "Fine... I'll show you what I'm made of..."

* * *

 _Outside…_

"Come on, come on... wake up!" Julia begged, holding Nan's hand. "Come on... you can't just die on me!" She said.

Medic sighed, looking at the Medigun that he hooked up. "I'm afraid zhere's nothing we can do..." Medic said.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Julia yelled, glaring at him. "Nan will come back alive, I just know it! Kirk came back alive, so Nan should too!"

"He should've came back alive at zhe same time as Kirk." Medic explained "I'm afraid zhat with Nan being younger zhan him, it probably destroyed him."

Julia's eyes widened, looking at Nan. "No...no!" She exclaimed in horror. "NAN!" She yelled, tearing up.

"Out of all the life-and-death situations... this is the one that kills him for good." Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry, but zhere's nothing I can do." Medic said, turning off his Medigun and unstrapping it. "He's gone."

Julia teared up, looking at Nan. "Nan... NO!" She yelled as she immediately cried onto his chest. "Please, come back... PLEASE!" She begged, crying hard as Tristina gently put her hand on her back as everyone else said nothing, closing their eyes while Ruby was crying once more, hugging Rose, Maria Jr, Light and Horus.

* * *

 _At the Legion_

"Nan... you can't die on me..." Xarina said. "Please... come back." She said, clasping her hands together. "Come back... for all of us."

"Come on, big guy... you can do this." Demyx quietly said, glaring at the Legion who were too busy drinking wine, celebrating that Nan is dead.

* * *

 _Back inside Nan..._

Nan was panting after having another fight with King Arthur and then he felt something on his chest. "Ugh..." He said, clasping it.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Why does my chest feel so heavy...and... wet?" He asked, looking down and seeing his shirt was starting getting tear-stained.

"It seems that your friends are wanting you back." King Arthur said. "Tell me, do you truly want to wake up?"

"I do... but something is holding me back." He muttered. "It seems like... I'll never be able to wake up. I feel like this is it for me."

"That's because you're too weak." King Arthur told him. "Too weak to even wake up. Too weak to even become King of Came-"

"Shut up." Nan told him. "I chose not to become King of Camelot for a very good reason."

"Is it because you're-"

"It's because I'm not ready... and I won't ever be ready." Nan said. "You tried to force me to become king after I killed you but what you don't understand is that I'd have to deal with politics, wars, death threats, attempted assassinations, _everything_." He said. "I'm too young for that... in fact, Camelot isn't the place for me to call home. I may not be a king physically... but at heart, I am. Don't you understand, Arthur? I can become king at heart as well and Julia can be queen at heart as well."

"King...at heart?" Arthur asked as he chuckled and then laughed. "Sir Nan, you continue to amaze me!" He chuckled. "I never actually thought about that actually... I was just worried for Camelot's well-being."

"Then let it go, Arthur... I'm afraid Camelot's time is up and I think my time is up too. A part of me wants to wake up... but another part of me just wants to say 'screw this' and just be at peace... but I don't want to abandon my friends... I don't know what to do."

"Then may I make a suggestion?" A voice suddenly asked as they both turned to see Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Dumbledore? What the heck are you doing here?" Nan asked.

"Don't worry about it." Dumbledore said. "You want to continue living, but another part of you doesn't. Your girl is crying, wanting you to come back. Tell me something, what do you call home?"

Nan looked at the ground. "Home... it's where the heart is at, right?"

"Indeed."

"Home... home is my family, friends... Julia." He said. "Not just my own home at Twilight Town... but they are my home too."

"Then _live_." Dumbledore said. "If you really want to live, then just think of your home. It's waiting for you."

"The old coot is right." King Arthur said. "Perhaps I was wrong about you... you really aren't a predictable weak fool... you're strong and selfless."

Nan closed his eyes, clenching his fists and looking at the two. "Well Nan, what do you choose?" Dumbledore asked.

"I choose..." Nan opened his eyes and looked at the two. "I choose to live."

 **BGM: Rain - Sid (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Atta boy. Now, wake up... your girl is heartbroken." Dumbledore said. "It'll make her really happy."

"Yeah." Nan nodded as Dumbledore disappeared.

"I feel like that you have officially moved on." King Arthur said.

"I have?"

"Indeed, you destroyed the Chaos Kin without even flinching... you defeated me in battle one last time, and the fact that you got over your death by… dying a second time."

"I didn't necessarily defeat you."

"You know what I mean." King Arthur chuckled as he patted him on the shoulder. "Take care, Sir Nan... and farewell." He said as he walked away, disappearing.

Nan looked up, closing his eyes and took a deep breath. "Everyone... Julia..." He did the Fairy Tail sign. "I'm coming home." He said.

* * *

 _Outside..._

Medic sighed. "I guess we're minus one wielder now..."

"Nan... come back... I love you...!" Julia sobbed.

"I...I love you too..." He said as Julia lightly gasped as they looked at him in anticipation as he slowly got up. "What'd I miss?"

"NAN!" Julia screamed in delight as she hugged him tightly.

"A-agh! You're choking me!" He exclaimed, but Julia pushed him down and started kissing him.

"Buddy... you always like to give us heart attacks, don't you?" Isaac asked.

* * *

 _With the Legion..._

"Blast! I was hoping we'd lost a Wielder..." Sigma muttered.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Arthas muttered. "Is it possible to take back the wine?"

"Unfortunately, no…" Golden Frieza said.

Xarina smiled. "Thank you... Nan." She said.

"I knew he'd come back." Sabrina said.

"Says the woman who was crying like a baby." Lea teased.

"HEY!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the hospital…_

Nan got out of bed, but nearly stumbled. "Easy now! You were out for two weeks." Medic told him.

"Two weeks?! Funny, it felt like it was just overnight…" He said and then he suddenly glowed. "What the…?" He wondered as he was automatically in his Kamen Rider form but glowed brightly and stopped glowing, wearing new armor.

This armor is similar to King Arthur but the red linings on the armor are blue, as well as the round center of the torso armor. The shoulder pads are shrunken down versions of King Arthur's shoulder pieces, and the same goes for the crown on the helmet and the armor pieces on the knees, however, there's no armor around the stomach and crotch area as it's showing the body suit, but the torso armor is intact. Some of the armor on the upper arms isn't there as well, and strangely enough, the eye sockets of the helmet are completely yellow, looking like visor eyes instead of actual eyes, and finally… he was wearing Arthur's cape.

"Well, Nan…I think you just unlocked your Master form." Tohka said as he looked in a mirror.

"And to think I just moved on…" He said, turning back to his normal self.

"Moved on?" Grif asked.

"Now you got me curious. What happened when you guys left the Ark?" Chief asked.

"It's a very long story." Isaac said.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Kirk Enterprises (Star Trek: Into Darkness)**

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves." Kirk said, while somewhere else, Khan was back in a cryotube. "Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the USS Enterprise and to honor those who lost their lives nearly one year ago. When Christopher Pike gave me his ship, he had me recite the captain's oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time. Now, I see them as a call to remember, who we were once were into who we must be, again."

"And those words: Space, the final frontier." Kirk continued. "These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her five year mission: To explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Captain on the bridge!" Chekov said.

Kirk smiled. "It's hard to get out of it once you have a taste. Isn't that right, Mister Sulu?"

"Captain does have a nice ring to it." He said as he got out of the chair. "The chairs all yours, sir."

"Mr. Scott, how's our core?"

"Purring like a kitten, captain! She's ready for a long journey."

"Excellent!" He smiled and walked away. "Come on, Bones! It's gonna be fun!"

"Five years in space… god help me…" Bones muttered.

"Doctor Marcus, glad to have you part of the family."

"It's nice to have a family." She said as Kirk smiled and then walked away.

"Spock."

"Captain."

"Where should we go?"

"As the duration of the mission, it has never been attempted. I refer to your good judgement, captain."

Kirk smiled as he then sat on the chair, thinking about the time where Yukari came to the world and suggest they come to the Citadel, at the center of the universe… or 50 feet from it.

"Mister Sulu, do you have a map of the place called the Citadel of Light?"

"Aye sir." He said. "It's at the center of the universe."

"Actually, it looks more like fifty feet away from it." Chekov said.

"Fifty feet or not, it's still the center." Kirk said. "Mr. Sulu. Let's head out."

"Right." He nodded, as the Enterprise entered Warp Speed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back on Earth..._

"Well, we might as well see the hubbub is in this Citadel of Light." Sarge said.

"Woohoo! This is going to be fun!" Nora exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Chief said as they all nodded as Yukari's gap opened up as they all walked to it… but suddenly, they heard growling.

"Caboose, was that your stomach?" Tucker hoped.

"Nope! I just ate!" Caboose said.

 **BGM: When Your Middle Name Is Danger**

"No..." Hina clenched her fists. "It's him." She said, immediately summoning her Keyblade as she turned around to see the Meta approaching them, as he growled at them... mostly angry at the Red and Blue idiots that killed him a long time ago, but he couldn't help but notice that one of the morons was wearing _his_ armor, which made him even angrier.

"Holy shit, it's the Meta!" Grif exclaimed.

"Maine..." Carolina whispered.

"Alright boys, let's lock and load!" Sarge said, but a hand stopped them... and it was Hina's arm. "Hina, what are you doing?"

"Finishing this. He took an AI from me... and I want her back."

"Sheila!" Caboose cried as soon as Hina mentioned 'AI'.

Hina looked at them. "You guys stay back. This guys mine." She said.

"But-" Simmons tried to protest.

"Let her do it, Simmons. We gotta respect a woman's wishes." Sarge said.

"Thank you." Hina said as Meta turned his gaze from the Reds and Blues to Hina as he pulled out the Keyblade that was strapped to his back and growled, taunting her once more. "Don't you worry, Sheila... I'll get you back!"

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

Meta ran over to Hina as she ran over to him as the two slashed each other, looking at each other but they jumped back as Meta fired Blizzard magic at her but she quickly used Reflega in its Bubble Shield form, surprising Meta as he quickly ran into the Bubble Shield to slash her, but she blocked as the two slashed each other over and over again before she used Aerial Slam to knock him down as she landed and then used Eruption to knock him away, but he held on to the Keyblade.

"Sheila's mine!" She exclaimed, using Strike Raid on him, but he blocked it and then the two ran over to each other and slashed each other again, and then Meta used Aerial Slam on her and then swiftly kicked her away as he used Thundaga on her, but she rolled out of the way as she had a 'Alright, that's it!' look and then closed her eyes, as her Keyblade went into the LightRifle, surprising Meta. "Surprised?" She smirked as she shot him, forcing him to dodge until he activated the Bubble Shield, forcing Hina to run in and then the two proceeded to punch each other before the Meta used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and then aimed the Keyblade at her and used Firaga to knock her down.

Hina got up, shaking it off. "Alright...you asked for it." She said, closing her eyes and turning into Halo Heart, summoning two SMGs as Meta got ready as he quickly dodged the bullets as he quickly slowed down time for her as he ran up and punched her hard enough as she slammed into a wall, resuming time for her as she shook her head and then saw Meta running up to her, punching her but she rolled out of the way as his fist got caught in the wall and then she summoned the Energy Sword and slashed him, but he ducked and kicked her away as he pulled his fist out of the wall, only to be met by a Rocket Launcher as she pulled the trigger, but since she shot him at point-blank range, the blast knocked her away as well but she Aerial Recovered while Meta slid several feet after recovering.

Halo Heart summoned the Gravity Hammer and then ran over to him, slamming it on top of him, but to her surprise, the Meta caught it with his fist, as her eyes widened as he punched her in the gut and then pulled the Gravity Hammer off of her and then swung at her, knocking her away and on the ground, dazing her for several seconds, giving him enough time to toss the Gravity Hammer away and then walked over to her, pinning her down with his foot and impaling her gut with the Keyblade, as she screamed in agony and then had the Grenade Launcher on her face, as he growled... as if he was chuckling and was about to pull the trigger.

...Only to get shot by a Battle Rifle as he turned around to see Washington firing at him, and then was joined by the other Reds and Blues and then Master Chief joined in, but Meta didn't see him as he growled at them and shot them with the Grenade Launcher, but luckily, it didn't hit them... but when the smoke cleared... Meta was gone... along with the Keyblade. "Dammit, he got away." Washington growled.

 **End BGM**

"HINA!" Souji ran over to her as she was breathing heavily and blood was drenching her outfit.

"D-dammit..." She groaned, coughing out blood as Master Chief picked her up.

"Come on, we need to get her patched up." He said as they took off into the gap.

* * *

 _In the Citadel..._

"So that was the guy who took Hina's Keyblade, huh?" Tony mused. "Interesting..." He then looked at Thor. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Helping Hina get that Keyblade back from that lunatic?"

"Bingo."

"Hmm, I wonder what she meant by an AI." Nick Fury wondered.

"Who knows?" Tony asked, as he activated his Iron Man armor. "But right now, I say we help her get her friend back from that monster."

* * *

 **BGM: Startear (Sword Art Online II)**

 _Motto tsuyoku_

The ending begins with the Enterprise exiting the warp and seeing the Citadel in front of them.

 _Sou tsuyoku_

It then shows RWBY and JNPR hugging each other with smiles on their faces.

 _Naritai to negatta_

It then shows Chief looking at the sky with an image of Cortana above him.

 _Kanashimi wo koete_

It then switches to Nan looking at images of King Arthur and the Chaos Kin.

He then turns around and doesn't look back, as the two images disappear as he looks at Julia and smiles at her.

 _Kawaru koto nai kako ni_

It then shows Hina in the medical ward as she was getting patched up by Eirin and the other medical team. Joining them was Dr. Emily Grey and Bones.

 _Nando mo se wo muketeta_

It then shows Washington and Carolina aiming their guns in the shooting gallery as they both shot their targets.

 _Dare ni mo miserarenai_

It then shows the Reds and Blues checking the Citadel out, seeing the various things around them.

 _Kizu wo kakushita mama zutto_

It then shows Kamado hugging Minene and Yuno hugging Orin and Taro while Yuki and Nishijima smiled, in fact, the others were smiling too.

 _Afure aashita kono itami wa_

It then shows Naruto and Sakura talking as they both looked at Master Chief, while Naruto wonders what's underneath his helmet while Sakura shrugs.

 _Subete nitori de dakishimeru_

It then has Nan sitting by himself as Blake sits down next to him as the two look at each other and smiles and starts talking with each other.

 _Itsuka kieru nukumori nara_

It then shows the Star Wars team parking their ships in the parking garage as they saw the Enterprise slowly backing up before stopping.

 _Hitotsu mo iranai yo_

It then has Isaac talking with Tristina before Samus walks past them… and Isaac feels a cold vibe from her as he turns to her.

 _Motto tsuyoku_

Samus turns to him and has a very icy cold glare, as Isaac glares back at her.

 _Sou tsuyoku_

Tristina has a very concerned look on her face, watching the two glaring at each other.

 _Naritai to negatta_

Unknown to them, Anti-Isaac is behind Isaac, smirking at Samus.

 _Kurayami wo kakeru_

It then shows Hina sighing but then a hand touches her shoulder as she looks to see Souji, and joining him are Marisa, Dante, Washington, Carolina, Chief, Tony Stark, Lelouch, Shirley, and Thor.

 _Kodoku no noshi no you ni_

It then shows all of them battling the Meta, all of them looking pretty beat up.

 _Kokoro fukaku_

It then has Blake walking by herself.

 _Shizumeta_

She then stops walking and turns around.

 _Yowakute moroi jibun_

What she sees in front of her is an old friend of hers as her eyes widen not by surprise, but fear.

 _Kotoba ni dekinakute_

He slowly walks to her, his sword out and ready to kill her as she immediately backs away in fear.

 _Koe ni mo naranakute_

Suddenly, Nan gets in the way and readies his Keyblade.

 _Kitto dare ni mo mitsukaranai you ni tada_

The man glares at him before putting his sword away and walks away, but not before glaring at the two as he disappears.

 _Hikari wo matter_

The ending ends with Blake thanking him and the two friends hug, and then RWBY is right behind her, hugging her as well as tears run down her cheeks.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A portal opened up and then Mephiles walked out, seeing a very big treasure chest in front of him. "There it is." He said as he walked up to it. "At long last, I have found you."

He stopped walking and slowly opened it, as darkness shot out of the chest. "Yes… YES! AWAKEN DARK NEBULA!" He yelled, but suddenly, the darkness swallowed him as he started laughing evilly.

"This power… THIS DARK POWER! I WILL UNLEASH IN ON THE WHOLE UNIVERSE… AND NOTHING… NOTHING WILL STOP ME, NOT EVEN THE HEROES OF LIGHT WILL TAKE ME DOWN!" He declared, laughing evilly as the darkness stopped consuming him.

What was once Mephiles… has turned into a very dark monster.

* * *

 **Did I worry you that I was actually killing off my OC this time? Never fear, I'm not going to kill him off for good. I don't STAY dead. I'm too stubborn to stay dead. ;)**

 **EDIT: Added descriptions to the Kamen Riders and Phantom. (Also, my editor came back from a cook-off. I didn't want you guys to wait forever. XD)**


	127. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!" Souji ran past everyone as soon as they walked out of the gap.

"Where's the Medical Ward?" Chief asked.

"It's this way!" Souji said as he took off as Chief followed him while Hina was moaning in pain. They soon went into the Medical Ward, where not only did they find the usual Medical team, but Bones was there too.

"What took you so long?" Bones asked.

"It's a long story… but how did you…?" Souji wondered.

"Warp." Bones replied as they put Hina down on the bed, as she kept moaning. "Kirk and the others are checking the place out." He said as Marisa and Dante immediately came in, and soon after, Dr. Grey came in.

"Alright, let's get to work on her!" Grey said as she took off her helmet and placed it on the table and then saw the other Medical team. "Dr. Emily Grey."

"Eirin Yagokoro."

"Starlow."

"Dreambert."

"Alright, let's get to work!" She said as Chief decided to walk out while Souji, Marisa and Dante wanted to be by Hina's side. He'll check on her later.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hey." Worldwalker walked over to them. "I see you guys are back. Though, I do wonder… what happened to Hina?"

"Meta." Isaac replied.

Worldwalker sighed in annoyance. "Of course…" He muttered.

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Kai asked.

"It's going well. I think we'll be finished by the time we rescue…your…parents..." His eyes spotted Clovis. "YOU!"

"Oh no… not another one…" Clovis said and then Worldwalker kicked him in the crotch and, adding insult to injury, sucker punched him, knocking him down.

"THAT WAS FOR C.C.!" He yelled and then dragged his unconscious body. "Come on, you're going into the simulation room!" He exclaimed.

"Ooogh…" Clovis groaned as he was thrown in there.

"A simulation room? How bad can it be?" Grif asked, and then the next thing they knew, they all heard a humongous roar in the simulation room, followed by screaming while the Keyblade Girls and the guys tensed up by the roaring. "…Oh."

Godzilla, however, was a little bit intrigued by the roar. In fact, it kinda sounded just like his roar.

"…I'm not even going to ask." Weiss said.

"That'll keep him busy for a while." Worldwalker chuckled and then they went to do their own things… but then Kamado spotted John Bacchus.

"John…" She smiled.

"Kamado." He greeted as the two walked up to one another as Orin and Taro smiled at the two while the two of them hugged, sharing a kiss in the process.

"Oh that's right, those two are in a relationship." Minene said.

Yuno nodded. "Yeah."

"Welp, time to go check this place out." Sarge said as they all walked away.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

Timon and Pumbaa were resting until Timon's nose picked up a very strange scent. "Pumbaa… do you smell that?" Timon asked.

Pumbaa opened his eyes and smelled the scent. "I do."

"Well, let's follow it!" Timon said as the two stretched as he hopped on Pumbaa's back and took off, following the scent, nearly tripping up Calhoun, Elsa, and Merida in the process.

"Hey, watch it!" Merida said, but they were long gone.

Their noses soon led them into the kitchen and they saw Grandpa Max putting food on the table. "Yo! What's tonight's grub?" Timon asked.

"It's my specialty… Maggot soup." He replied.

"Maggots, eh?" Timon asked as Pumbaa was already chowing down as Timon ate some. "Ooo, tastes like chicken." He said and continued to eat and then Nan and Julia walked in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Nan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could eat anything." Julia said and then they saw the soup. "…Except for that."

Nan sweatdropped. "Um…I think I'll just go grab a Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Same." Julia said as they took off, while a few chairs down, team RWBY was examining it.

"Surely, it can't be that bad… Right?" Ruby asked.

"Are you kidding? The maggots are still squirming around!" Weiss said.

"Well, it can't be so horrible…" Yang said. "After all… it's only… maggots, right?" She asked as she took a bite… and immediately turned green, as she went underneath the table and puked it out.

"That's it, I'm getting something else to eat." Blake said.

* * *

 _In front of them…_

"…I just lost my appetite." Lelouch said.

* * *

 _Near him…_

"Ugh, after my experience with eating slugs, I'm not even touching that." Ron said.

* * *

 _Few chairs down…_

"…I'd rather eat Floor Ice cream… and that's saying something because that's also disgusting." Icarus said.

"It's probably not that bad." Viridi said as she tried it… but then spat it out. "YUCK!"

"I remember seeing a pasta shop at the Mushroom Kingdom." Pit said, immediately opening up a portal as he, Viridi and Icarus took off.

* * *

 _With the Blood Gulch Crew…_

"…Is that safe to eat?" Donut asked.

"It's MOVING, what do you think?!" Tucker asked.

"I say Grif takes the first bite." Sarge said.

"WHAT?! Do you WANT me to die?!"

"Okay, he SHOULD take the first bite!"

"Lo bueno es que soy un robot." (Good thing I'm a robot.) Lopez said, as Kai… a few chairs down, translated it for them, while trying not to gag at the abomination in front of her.

"Oh, put a sock in it!" Grif said as Caboose sat down, took off his helmet and began eating it… and strangely enough, he kept devouring it.

"Delicious!" Caboose giggled as the Blood Gulch crew looked at him as if he grew another head… while several chairs down, Kirby sucked his up.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby giggled as Dedede pushed his soup to Kirby, which he happily did.

Yuyuko tried it, but unlike Kirby, she went green. "O-Oh my…" She groaned as she swallowed it… and then passed out.

"Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu called out, quickly going to her and applying CPR on the ghost… although, Yuyuko's _already_ dead, so…

"I'm…not hungry." Mavis sweatdropped.

"Anyone got any pudding?" Lord Beerus asked.

* * *

 _Team JNPR…_

"Ah! This is so heavenly!" Nora exclaimed, devouring it up while the others looked at her as if she lost her ever loving mind. "You gonna eat that?" She asked as she already began eating theirs as Jaune fainted at the horrid sight that was in front of them.

* * *

 _Maria Jr…_

"Wh-wh-what?!" Rose looked at her sister. "You actually…like that?!"

"When I still believed I was a Monster Rat, I ate insects all the time. This is nothing." Maria Jr. said as Rose shyly pushed her bowl to her, which Maria Jr. happily ate up and then looked at Light. "Want some?"

"Uh… I think I'll pass… for the next year or so…"

"Oh well, more for me." She giggled, while even further away, Stitch was gobbling his up, and his cousins were doing the same, while Pleakley, Jumba and Gantu were eating it too.

"Not bad." Gantu said.

"It's alright… I kinda prefer Nani's cooking." Pleakley said.

"Agreed." Jumba nodded.

"I wonder if you can put this into a sandwhich?" Reuben wondered.

"At least some people like my cooking." Max chuckled as everyone else was long gone.

* * *

 _Back in the Medical Ward…_

"You are so FUCKING lucky that the Meta didn't impale you in the heart!" Washington shouted after Hina recovered and rested. "Why did you even think you could handle it on your own?! That was the most reckless thing that you could've done!"

"Hey." Marisa glared at him. "Hina fought him before on many occasions and she lived to tell the tale about it! You don't need to be so hard on her!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME!" Washington yelled. "SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT ANYWAY!"

"She did it for a very good reason!" Souji said. "Her AI friend, Sheila, was kidnapped by the Meta and she's doing all she can to take her back… she even said she'd die trying just to get her friend back!"

"Well, she almost died alright!"

"Calm down." Tony said. "If my friend was kidnapped by an unknown evil, I'd do anything to get them back too."

"So would I." Thor said.

"Tell me, Hina." Chief said. "How special is this AI to you?"

"You know your relationship with Cortana? Well, Sheila is like Cortana to me... she's a friend that I would do anything to be with. She was in my Keyblade when we destroyed the Prophet of Truth… and we became close friends. Having her gone… it hurts… and I'd do anything to get her back." She said, looking at Chief. "You know what's that like, right?"

Chief said nothing as he folded his arms. "Do I…" He muttered, flashing back to when he left Cortana on High Charity.

* * *

 **BGM: Green and Blue (Halo 4)**

 _"Don't make a girl a promise… if you know you can't keep it…"_

* * *

To when he found Cortana once more.

* * *

 _"You found me… but so much of me is wrong… out of place… you might be too late…"_

 _"You know me… when I make a promise."_

 _"You…keep it. I do know how to keep them…"_

 _"Lucky me."_

* * *

To when he woke up out of cryosleep and found out that Cortana was beginning to go rampant…

* * *

 _"Cortana…"_

 _"I'm sorry, it's the crash, I'm fine."_

 _"Something was wrong even before we left the Dawn."_

 _"Chief, really… I'm fine."_

 _"Cortana." He said, wanting her to tell the truth._

 _"I was put into service eight years ago…"_

 _"Eight years…"_

 _"AI's deteriorate after seven, Chief."_

 _"…Halsey."_

 _"Chief…"_

 _"We need to find Halsey."_

 _"Chief, please…"_

 _"She made you. She can fix you."_

 _"I won't recover from rampancy, Chief."_

 _"If we can just get back down to Earth, and find Halsey, she can fix this."_

 _"Don't…make a girl a promise you can't keep."_

* * *

He then went to the part where Cortana split herself up to trick the Didact, but at one point… Didact destroyed the pillar that she was on, seemingly destroying her.

* * *

 _"CORTANA!"_

Then, he flashbacked to when Chief destroyed Didact along with Cortana… but she was missing… until this happened.

* * *

 _"Cortana, do you read me?" He asked as he turned around to see a more life-sized Cortana in front of him. "How…?"_

 _"Oh, I'm the strangest thing you've seen all day?"_

 _"But if we're here…"_

 _"It worked. You did it, just like you always do."_

 _Chief looked around. "So, how do we get out of here?"_

 _"I'm not coming with you this time…"_

 _Chief couldn't believe his ears. "What?!"_

 _"Most of me is down there… I only held enough back to get you off the ship."_

 _"No, that's not-… We go together."_

 _"It's already done."_

 _"I am NOT leaving you here."_

 _"John…" She said before touching Chief's chest armor. "I've waited so long to do that…"_

 _"It was my job to take care of you…"_

 _"We were supposed to take care of each other…and we did."_

 _"Cortana, please…" Cortana slowly backed up. "Wait!" He said, sounding saddened and a bit heartbroken that his friend was leaving him._

 _"Welcome home, John…"_

* * *

He then flashbacked to when he learned that Cortana was still alive and he and his team went to go get her, but Warden Eternal was thinking otherwise… until Cortana banished him.

* * *

 _"Cortana, I have failed you…" Warden Eternal said._

 _"He is the last person I need protection from." Cortana said, before banishing Warden Eternal. "Hello, John. It's good to see you."_

 _"…You've changed." Chief said._

 _"It was time." She said, still walking to him as Linda-058 attempted to get in front of Chief, but he motioned for her to stop. "I know we have a disagreement. But once you understand my plan-"_

 _"Your plan… was we do as you say."_

 _"I'm offering people a chance to be more than they are naturally."_

 _"Like Doctor Halsey did for me."_

 _"No. That monster forced you. This is a gift-"_

 _"Listen to yourself! Stand down, Cortana. Come home with us, it's not too late to stop this."_

 _"Stop? No, John. This is too important to stop." Cortana said before the place they were in started to activate._

 _"What are you-" Chief was suddenly silenced as he and his team were suddenly frozen, floating up as well._

 _"I just needed to know if I could still trust you. You'll be safe inside this Cryptum until my work is done."_

 _Chief struggled to reach out to her. "Cortana…!"_

 _"…Goodbye, John…" She walked away, possibly knowing that she just basically destroyed Chief's heart._

* * *

 _End flashbacks…_

 **End BGM**

Everyone looked at Chief, as he seemed to be frozen for a good five minutes as Tony waved his hand to see if he was still in there, until he reacted again, as Tony jumped a little. "I know what it's like to miss an AI friend." He said, looking at Hina. "That's it, from this point on, I'll help you get your friend back."

"So will I." Carolina said. _And maybe even try to save him._

"You can count us in too." Thor said as Tony nodded.

"Count us in too." A voice said as they saw Lelouch and Shirley walking in. "We'll help you get your friend back. This all started when you were in our world, and we'll see to it that you'll get your friend back." Lelouch said.

"You ALL realize you're going to die, right?" Washington asked. "This is the Meta we're talking about."

"We've been in many life or death situations, Wash… why would this one be any different?" Carolina asked.

Washington sighed. "For the love of… fine, whatever… I'll join you too." He said reluctantly.

"Say it like you mean it." Carolina teased.

"Oh be quiet…" He muttered as Souji, Marisa and Dante hugged her… and Hina spotted Nan peeking in the door before his eyes widened before walking out in a hurry.

 _Nan…_ Hina thought as she got out of the bed, since she was cleared to leave anyway, and then got dressed.

"You feeling alright?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. "I'm gonna go shoot a target or something." She said, hiding the distress in her voice and walked away, but Chief, Carolina and Souji didn't look convinced.

Hina walked into the shooting gallery, remembering what Nan called her. _I'm not a bitch..._ Hina thought as she walked over to the shooting gallery, transforming into Halo Heart and summoning the Sniper Rifle as she decided to go shoot targets to get her mind off things after what Nan called her. _I'm not a bitch..._ She repeated herself, aiming at the target.

 _Leave me alone, you bitch!_

Halo Heart stiffened and pulled the trigger, hitting the target but way off. _Dammit..._ She thought as she pulled the trigger again, but like last time... she was way off. _Get him out of your head..._ She thought and then switched from the Sniper Rifle to the Covenant Carbine.

 _You've never dealt with being DEAD!_

She stiffened once more, shooting the target but it absolutely nothing... unless if the wall counted. "Dammit..." She growled, trying her hardest not to cry and kept on shooting with different weapons as she hit the target but... it wasn't even close to actually hitting it, actually.

 _I can do this..._ She thought, switching to the Magnum and aiming carefully.

 _You never experienced the pain I've felt..._

 _YOU BITCH!_

Halo Heart screamed, firing the Magnum several times while closing her eyes, as the bullets hit the wall as she collapsed on her knees. "I am a bitch... I'm truly a bitch... I've never... felt so heartless..."

"Now why are you calling yourself that?" A voice asked as she noticed Chief walking up to her.

"How long were you there?"

"Long enough." He said. "You seem really upset with something."

"I'm not upset..."

"Really? Because judging by your tears, you _are_ upset with something." He said and then Carolina and Souji ran in, both of them worried after hearing her screaming.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Hina..." Souji looked at her. "Please, tell us... we're worried about you. You looked distressed in Star Trek, even if you were smiling through it... I could tell you were bothered by something."

"It'd be better if you got it off of your chest." Carolina pointed out.

Halo Heart looked at all of them as tears ran down her cheeks. "Look at me... I'm a bitch..."

"Huh? No you're not." Souji said. "Why are you calling yourself that?"

Halo Heart sniffed a little. "It's because... of what I said to Nan..." She said as Carolina and Chief looked at her, not knowing what had happened. "That's right...you weren't here yet." She muttered and explained what happened to Nan and Isaac, and what happened to the girls before the Chaos Kin stole the boys's souls.

"Dear god..." Carolina said. "What's a Chaos Kin and who's this Voldemort guy?"

Halo Heart sighed as she picked up a spare target and summoned her Keyblade, cutting it up to show them what the Chaos Kin and Voldemort looked like and she explained what Voldemort did while also carving a picture of Kyoka as well.

"Oh my..." Carolina said quietly.

"So let me get this straight... the Chaos Kin stole Nan's soul and you didn't bother to go help?" Chief asked.

"I was too much in shock to anything... but I remember falling on my knees and crying my eyes out... that's all I did." She muttered. "But besides that, I told him to get over his fear of the Chaos Kin as it was so annoying... but I yelled at him. I realized what I said and I tried to apologize but... he called me a bitch. I could tell that I hurt him deeply... and I didn't mean to..." She said, tears swelling in her eyes. "After that... we're just drifting apart and I can't stand it. Every time I try to apologize, he just gives me the cold shoulder... I'm afraid the damage is too great for my cousin... I don't think we'll ever make up... because... I'm a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." Carolina told her. "You just wanted him to get over that fear but you accidentally yelled at him."

"But..." Halo Heart looked away, tears still flowing. "I'm-"

"Enough." Chief interrupted her. "This is not the Hina I knew back when we met." He said. "You and your friends were these happy-go-lucky Keyblade Wielders that helped me and Arbiter defeat Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth, deactivating the Halo Rings as well. I understand that all of you have been through something horrible, but you really shouldn't put yourself down over this. Families fight all the time, but they make-up soon after."

"I also drank beer... that was also the problem..." Halo Heart told them and explained why she did it.

"So Nan was basically looking out for you and you just snapped at him." Carolina facepalmed.

"I think it's best if you didn't drink anymore." Souji said, hugging his girl. "Youske and the others got me to stop as soon as I started. They didn't want to lose me as well..."

Halo Heart sighed. "I don't think Nan won't ever forgive me..."

"Now don't say that. There's a very high chance he'll forgive you." Chief told her. "If I were you, i'd go apologize to him now before things get worse."

"He's right. It'll make you feel better, I know it." Souji said, kissing her. "I don't like it when I see you distressed."

Next Halo took a deep breath, turning back into her human self. "I'll do it." She said, grabbing Carolina and Chief and hugged them too. "Thanks guys..." She said and then took off.

"So uh..." Carolina looked at the wall. "What are we going to do about the wall?"

"Doesn't it get shot at all the time?" Chief asked. "I'm sure it's fine."

"He has a point." Souji said as he and Chief walked out.

"...What I want to know is why they didn't put a shooting range outside..." Carolina muttered as she walked away.

"Nan, wait!" Hina walked to him, but he kept walking…and seemingly picking up the pace as well. "Wait!" She exclaimed…but he didn't respond at all. "Dammit…"

"Hina..." Marisa walked over to her. "Everything okay?"

"No, everything's not okay..." Hina sadly said, tearing up. "You got me into drinking and I appreciate that... but, look what it's done. Since I started... it caused me and Nan to drift away... creating a humongous rift between us. Mistress... I'm sorry, but I don't think I should be drinking anymore. I'm afraid I'll damage my relationship with Nan even more..."

Marisa looked at her, looking down in sadness. "Maybe you're right..." She said. "Maybe I was wrong about underage drinking..." She muttered, hugging Hina. "I just wanted to have some fun with you, even if it meant drinking..." She tightened the hug. "Go... make amends with him... save your precious bond with your family." She told her.

"Thank you, mistress..." Hina hugged her as Marisa gently kissed her on the cheek as Hina went after Nan as Dante then hugged Marisa from behind.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked.

"I never intended to damage their bond." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks and looked at Dante who gently kissed her.

"It'll be alright, Hina's going to save it."

"Yeah." She nodded.

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Hina kept running until she spotted Nan sitting on a bench, drinking Gatorade as she kept running and stopped when he was closer, panting and putting her hands on her knees as Nan saw her but looked away. "Hey..." Hina greeted.

"Hey..." He quietly greeted back.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Eh, go ahead... no one's sitting there anyway." He muttered as Hina sat down, not saying anything as they were both in awkward silence as the silence was getting to Hina as she clenched her fists on her knees.

"Nan..." She looked at him but he didn't even bother to look at her. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry for what, exactly?"

"I'm sorry... for what I said earlier. I'm glad you moved on from the Chaos Kin... but... I'm so sorry for what I said to you."

Nan looked at her before clenching his fists and getting up, walking away. "Nan, wait!" She said, grabbing his arm, causing him to stop. "I'm sorry! I really am!" She said, tears swelling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry... for what I said...! I'm sorry for drinking alcohol... I'm sorry for concerning you... I'm sorry for being a bitch!" She said, crying as she started crying loudly. "I didn't mean to say that. I promise that I won't drink alcohol again... just please... forgive me!"

Nan still said nothing as he moved away from her. "Nan... no! Don't do this to me... no! I love you!" She cried but Nan walked away from her. "Nan, come back!" She shouted before falling on her knees, watching him walk away from her. "I guess... I hurt his feelings so great that... he won't ever forgive me." She said, crying her eyes out. "What have I done... Nan... come back...!" She cried as tears landed on the floor as a shadow overloomed her as she looked up to see Nan and something in his hands. "Nan...?" She sniffed.

"If there's one thing I can't stand more than seeing my own girl in pain... is hearing my own cousin crying." He said, handing her a Rain Berry Gatorade. "Here, this always cheers you up."

"Y-you forgive me...?"

"Of course. You're my family after all... and we always look out for each other."

Tears overwhelmed Hina once more as she got up and hugged him tightly. "Nan...! I'm so glad you came back to me!" She said as Nan returned the hug as they both kissed each other on the cheek and took the drink. "Gatorade buddies like always?"

"Gatorade buddies for life." Nan smiled as the two smiled as they sat back on the bench...but Hina laid down and rested her head on his lap, drinking out of the bottle.

"I love you, Nan..."

"I love you too, Hina." He smiled as the two drank out of the bottles, talking to each other and laughing over stupid things.

Their bond has been restored... and Hina couldn't be more happier.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Nan was resting on his bed, sleeping peacefully while Julia was looking at him, flashing back to when the Chaos Kin impaled him and then dying in front of her eyes in the Enterprise. She caressed his hair as she lay down and looked him, a tear rolling down her cheek and gently kissing him on the lips, pulling away and looking at him.

The kiss actually woke him up as he saw the tear. "Julia? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She said as she got up. "Really, I'm fine." She said, walking away towards the window and looking outside.

"No, you're not fine. I can tell something is bugging you." He said.

"I'm fine! No need to worry about it!"

"Julia..." Nan put his hand on her shoulder. "Honey... just tell me... please."

Julia turned around, looking into his eyes and tears were falling. "Nan..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just...that you died... twice." She said. "From the Chaos Kin...and from the radiation poisoning in the Enterprise..." She hugged him, her face buried in his chest and crying. "I'm just...haunted by your pained look when the Chaos Kin stabbed you... and that look you gave me in the Enterprise... along with the palms of our hands touching..." She sobbed loudly.

"You're haunted by it?"

Julia looked into his eyes. "You died...twice! You think its easy getting over the fact that my boyfriend died in front of my eyes?!" She asked, still crying. "I guess... I can never get over that..."

"Julia..."

"Promise me... promise me that you won't die a third time... I lost you twice... I don't want to lose you again!"

Nan smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I don't plan on going out a third time." He said, gently wiping her tears away as she hugged him tightly.

"The way you died... it just haunts me... My biggest fear... is losing you." She cried. "I don't want to lose you... i'm scared that i'll lose you!"

"Like I said, I'm sticking around for a long time. I'm not going out a third time."

"Thank you... Nan..." She said, looking into his eyes and the two kissed before looking into their eyes once more before hugging as Nan rubbed her back.

"I'm not going anywhere... I promise you that." He said as Julia said nothing, but she smiled as the two went back on their bed and Nan went back to sleep.

"I'll never let you go." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead and she turned off the lamp, closing her eyes and wrapping her arm, smiling that her boy doesn't plan on going out a third time.

* * *

 _The next day…_

Minene walked around the Citadel, stretching and then noticed Rose looking a bit depressed on the couch. "Yo, what's wrong?"

"I just…miss home. I miss my mommy and daddy…" She quietly said.

Minene frowned, hugging her niece. "We'll get them back. I have a feeling that we're really close to saving them now. According to Rei, we got four bad guys left and there's no more allies." She said. "We'll get them back."

Rose smiled. "Yeah."

Minene then had an idea. "You're feeling homesick, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Minene smiled, opening up a portal. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

Rose's eyes widened and smiled, hugging Minene as the two of them walked in.

 **BGM: Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Alright, go have fun, you silly girl!" Minene smiled as Rose smiled, but then pulled Minene down and kissed her on the cheek, thanking her before taking off to check things out. "What a cutie." She said and then looked at the TV, looking at the PS4 and Mortal Kombat X. "It's more fun with Isaac, but…" She turned it on, grabbing the controller. "I haven't played this in a long time." She chuckled, turning it on.

* * *

 _With Rose…_

Rose happily checked out the house once more, playing with her little toys in her room and giggling before she grew bored and wandered around the house a little more until she saw Isaac's room, remembering all the times when she got scared in the dark and either went to her mother, one of her aunt's or her own brother's room to sleep with them… mostly her big brother or mother.

She walked in and saw the whole room was a mess as she sweatdropped. _He needs to clean up in here._ She thought as she went into her CPU form and smiled. _Don't worry, big bro… little sis will help you!_ She thought.

* * *

 _One cleaning session later…_

 _There we go._ She thought as she went back into her human form and then noticed she missed something. _Oh!_ She thought as she bent over to pick it up… but then noticed something in the corner. A lone Pokeball that seemed to have rolled over there and was never noticed so she crawled over and picked it up, looking at it.

 _Is this what I think it is?_ She wondered and then called out the Pokemon who was in the Pokeball.

"Mismagius!" The Pokemon cried.

"Mismagius!" Rose squealed, a little too loudly as it caught Minene's attention… and in her mind, it sounded like Rose _screamed,_ which sounded like she was in trouble.

"Hang on, Rose! I'm coming!" She said, pulling out her pistol and ran into Isaac's room…to see that it was clean and seeing Mismagius. "What in the world…?" She wondered, looking into his room. "isn't this…"

"Big brother's room? Yes."

Minene blinked, looking around. "You know, I've been getting after him to clean his room… I'm glad _someone_ did." She smiled, messing up Rose's hair as she giggled and then saw Mismagius. "Wow, I can't believe he forgot you."

"Mismag…" Mismagius said.

"Come on, Isaac's going to be thrilled." Minene said and then smelled something. "…Something smells."

"Probably the underwear…"

"No, not that… it could be, but I doubt it." She said as she took off, and came back with a can of Febreeze and sprayed the whole room, as the three smelled the room, smiling. "That's more like it." She said, putting the can on his desk and Rose put Mismagius back in her Pokeball as the two went back to do whatever they were doing before Rose had enough and wanted to head back to the Citadel…and perfect timing since Minene just finished a match.

"Let's go!" Minene said, turning off the PS4 and heading back into the Citadel with Rose.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix**

Isaac was playing his 3DS and then heard small giggling as he looked up to see Rose. "Hey big bro! Look what I found in your room at home!" She said, handing him a Pokeball.

"…Wait, is this…?" Isaac wondered as he called out Mismagius. "It is!" He exclaimed, hugging Mismagius as she smiled. "I've been looking all over for you!" He said… and then he smelled her. "Wait… why do you smell like Febreeze?"

"I decided to clean your room and aunt Minene did the finishing touches." Rose giggled as Isaac jawdropped. "You're welcome!" She smiled and skipped away.

"…I'm not going to recognize my room, aren't I?" He asked.

"Most likely not." Minene walked past him as Isaac shrugged it off and petted Mismagius, unaware that Samus was spying on them.

 **End BGM**

 _Now he has a dark Pokemon with him?! It's just a matter of time before he uses that Pokemon for his darkness!_ She growled in anger.

Let's just say that her relationship with Isaac lately hasn't been…pleasant.

* * *

 _About a week later…_

A week has soon passed, and during this time, the heroes went to their own worlds to check on things before heading back. Hyrule was most definitely happy that Zelda was back, but she still wasn't herself as she immediately came back and sat down on the couch in a fetal position, haunted of the memories of being tortured by Tartarus, as Link and Impa had concerned looks on their faces.

Even Ganondorf, the King of Evil himself, wasn't used to seeing Zelda in despair. He was used to seeing her in her happy-go-lucky, alert self. Seeing her in despair was unsettling to him.

Even when she would transform into Sheik and train with Impa to get her mind off things, it just wouldn't work.

Also during the week, Yukari decided to use her boundaries to fix Chief's cracked visor on his helmet, even though he said he didn't mind the crack and didn't bother him too much. It bothered Yukari so she proceeded to fix it as if Locke never shattered it. Chief didn't seem too bothered with it being fixed as he thanked her anyway and went to train in the shooting gallery.

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram told the youngsters that they went back to Hyperdimension to check on Neptune and the others, and during that time, Nepgear and Neptune were sucked into this portal and landed in another dimension called the Zero Dimension, bumping into the CPU of that world called Uzume Tennouboshi and her HDD form called Orange Heart, also meeting her friend Umio, who was just a flying blue talking fish.

After that, they went back to their world and then dealt with an organization called Gold Third as they took over their nations as they bumped into Uzume once more after traveling to the Heart Dimension and saving their sisters who were kidnapped… and dealing with Uzume's darker and original self, Kurome Ankokuboshi and the Dark CPUs.

Uni also mentioned that a member of Gold Third, K-Sha, was deeply in love with Noire, much to Noire's chagrin as it amused everyone, and Nepgear mentioned that there was an adult version of Neptune, who acted just like Neptune.

However, after they were finished, Rose and Maria Jr. looked confused. "What's wrong?" Neptune asked.

"It's just… you mentioned Croire in your story." Rose said. "Shouldn't she be… dead?"

"Yeah, we saw Arthas killing her and taking her soul. How can she be back?" Maria Jr. asked.

"That confused us too." Nepgear said.

"Allow me." A voice said as they saw Professor Jacob walking to them. "You see, Arthas _did_ kill her… but he failed to notice her book. Because of this, it provided a back-up copy of her, which allowed her to be reborn."

"So does that mean Croire remembers what happened when we were over there?" Rose asked.

"Probably." He nodded.

"Well, that makes sense." Nepgear said as Worldwalker walked up to them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Team RWBY and JNPR?" Worldwalker asked. "In fact, where's the Blood Gulch gang?"

"They're in the dining room." Jacob replied.

"...Dining room... with those guys? ...Oh no." Worldwalker sweatdropped as he hurried over to the dining room as Hermione walked out. "Hermione, tell me they're not doing what I think they're doing in there."

"It's crazy in there, I'll give you that much." She said as she walked away as Worldwalker walked in... and heard evil laughter from Nora.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nora laughed as she was on a top of a lot of tables. "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" She exclaimed, and joining team JNPR was the Blue Team.

Ruby stepped on a tray and picked up a carton of milk. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!" She yelled, squeezing the heck out of the carton and milk spilled everywhere.

"YEAH!" Team RWBY and Red yelled.

Nora jumped off of the 'castle'. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" She yelled as everyone threw a lot of watermelons at the group.

"Yang, turkey!"

"...I'm just gonna step out and wait until this is all over." Worldwalker said, closing the doors and chuckling. "I had a feeling they'd do that." He said and walked away.

* * *

 _One major cleanup later…_

"Well, that was fun!" Nora smiled.

"…You guys want to hit the pool?" Ruby asked.

"Sure!" Pyrrha nodded as they took off.

"That was the best food fight ever… of all time." Tucker said.

"Indeed… we would've had more ammo if SOMEONE didn't eat some of it." Sarge glared at Grif.

"Hey, it's not my fault it was delicious." Grif said.

* * *

 _At the pool…_

Isaac was floating on the water in the pool, sighing to himself and looking up in the ceiling. "This sucks..."

"What sucks?" Nan asked as was leaning on the pool wall, watching Julia do a hand stand in the pool.

"Didn't you hear what happened a week ago?"

"No. Enlighten me."

"I hurt Tristina..."

Nan raised an eyebrow. "YOU hurt Tristina? You've been a couple for five years. You'd never harm her... unless you get a random twitch as you sleep. I've done that before... accidentally hit Julia in the neck one time." He said and then looked at her. "Dang, how long can she breathe down there?"

"That's not the point..." Isaac said as he got up, his foot accidentally crushing Julia's hand as she cringed and accidentally yelled, as she covered her mouth as she tried to hold her breath a little longer but unfortunately, that scream made it impossible as she had to come up for air, coughing in the process.

"Ow..." Julia groaned.

"Sorry..." Isaac apologized and looked at Nan. "Like I was saying, that's not the point..."

"Then WHAT'S the point?"

"I hurt Tristina with my darkness!" He said as Julia and Nan looked at him in surprise.

"Okay, this is new... and serious." Nan said. "What happened?" He asked as Isaac explained everything to the two of them about his dream and how he accidentally hurt Tristina when she was trying to comfort him.

"Oh. My. God." Julia said.

"Dear god." Nan said. "Dude... I think this darkness thing has been getting worse."

"But it shouldn't! I've been using Blizzaga for a while now, this should've decreased it but now it's getting worse... I don't understand..." Isaac said, looking down. "And I also can't get over the Chaos Kin still..." He looked at Nan. "How... HOW DID YOU MOVE ON FROM THAT?!" He yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Uh, I just sacrificed myself...?"

"But you should be dead! You died AGAIN! How did you get past death a second time?!"

"With the help of King Arthur, destroying the Chaos Kin...and for some reason, being visited by Dumbledore."

Julia looked at him. "You didn't tell me that."

"Did I? I thought I did." He said. "Anyway, the two convinced me to keep living as I told them that home is basically my friends, family... and most importantly, Julia." He said, looking at Julia and winking at her as she giggled at this.

Isaac sweatdropped. "And I thought my uncle gets cheesy on occasion..."

"Oh come on dude, it's not THAT bad! And would you get your hands off of my shoulders? People might get the wrong idea..."

"No, I just want to know how you moved on! I want to move on from this... especially moving on from my darkness!"

"There's a simple solution. Just get rid of the darkness."

"But I can't... it's a part of me!"

"Dude, it's making you angry all the time, making you uncontrollable all the time... and now you hurt your girl by complete accident. Not to mention that Samus has been really hostile with you lately ever since your last episode in the Datascape. I think it's time to get rid of it."

"Nan's right. There comes a point when enough is enough... it's time to move on." Julia agreed, still looking at Isaac who was still holding Nan's shoulders. _Tell me this isn't going where I think it's going._ She thought as a small drop of blood came out of her nose, as she noticed this and quickly wiped it off. _Damn Yaoi fantasies..._

* * *

 _At the other side of the pool..._

"HERE IT COMES!" Nora yelled, jumping out of the pool and hammering a volleyball away from Team RWBY's side. "BOOYAH!"

"No fair!" Weiss complained.

"I'll get it!" Ruby said as she swam after it as the volleyball smacked right into Isaac's head... hard enough to push him into Nan. "Oh, that had to hurt." She said as she grabbed the ball. "Are you okay Isaac?" She asked and then noticed something. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"Oh. My. GOD." Julia said, blood spraying out of her nose before fainting as what Ruby is seeing before her is that Isaac's lips was ALSO pushed into Nan's lips... so basically... the two accidentally kissed and the two had completely shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

"Um... I'm just going to pretend that I didn't see that and I'll leave you alone..." Ruby said as she quickly took off as Isaac's lips parted as the two coughed.

"Ugh! Now I know how Sasuke felt...!" Nan coughed.

"Let's just pretend that never happened..." Isaac blushed.

"Y-yeah." He nodded and looked at Julia. "J-Julia?!"

"My yaoi fantasy... I knew the two had a bromance but I never thought they'd take it that far...!" Julia said, hearts over her eyes and having a smile while blood was still dripping from her nose.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, WOMAN!" Nan and Isaac yelled.

Unaware of the two, Aya had taken a picture of that embarrassing moment and just now gave it to Tohka. "Oh Tohka, you're going to like this~"

"Let's see..." Tohka said as she looked at it, her eyes widened and then her nose erupted like a volcano as she fell on her back. "Yaoi... total yaoi...!" She fangirled. "I-I'm just going to keep this...!"

Aya giggled. "I knew you'd like this." She said and looked at Deadpool. "Thanks for telling me about it."

Deadpool chuckled. "No problem!"

* * *

 _Back in the pool…_

Unknown to Isaac, Samus overheard the conversation as she was resting on a lawn chair. _Now it's come to the point where he hurt someone… I have to stop this before it's too late…_ She growled, but then noticed that there'd be witnesses if she were to kill Isaac right here. _No… I'll do it somewhere more private._ She thought.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ah, that felt good!" Pyrrha said as they noticed Thor putting his hammer down on the table as he sat down on the couch and starting to read the newspaper.

"Hey, I remember everyone trying to lift up the hammer but ultimately failed." Ruby said as they walked over. "Mind if we take a try?" She asked.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

Thor chuckled, knowing what she was asking about. "Go ahead." He said, wanting to see them fail to pick up Mjolnir, as this caught the interest in the Freelancers, the Blood Gulch Gang and Chief.

"Nnng…!" Ruby exclaimed. "Must. Pull. HARDER…!"

"AAARGH! COME ON! COME ON! WHAT IS IN THIS STUPID HAMMER?!" Weiss yelled.

"Gah…! This thing is…really heavier than it looks…!" Blake exclaimed.

"COME ON… PULL!" Yang yelled. "PULL UP, YOU STUPID HAMMER!"

"Nngh…" Jaune growled. "Must. Pull. Hammer. Off. Of. This. TABLE!"

"Argh…!" Pyrrha groaned. "Come on!"

"Just think… with two hammers… I CAN BE UNSTOPPABLE!" Nora laughed evilly as she tried to pull it off. "…Come on…! COME ON!" She yelled and then had an idea, pulling out her hammer and swinging it to try to cause the hammer to go flying… but all it did was send a shockwave and crawled up Nora's body, causing her to fall over.

"Argh… this thing isn't budging…" Ren muttered.

"I'm a wielder of this sword… but I can't pick up a freaking hammer?! COME ON!" Tucker yelled.

"AAAARGH! PULL! PULL LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Sarge yelled.

"Hmmph! HMMMMPH!" Donut yelled before faceplanting. "Aww…"

"This thing…weighs a ton…!" Simmons said as Grif tried to pull as well, as he only growled in annoyance, until everyone saw a lightbulb appeard above his head.

* * *

 _Later…_

"That's not going to work…" Simmons said as Grif was whistling, backing up a Warthog as he strapped it to the back bumper as he floored it soon after, but not even that would do anything… until something snapped and the Warthog took off.

It turns out, the back bumper snapped off.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grif screamed as they saw him crash into a wall as a tire rolled by them. "I'm okay…!"

"So… heavy…!" Doc exclaimed, and then turning into O'Malley… but unfortunately, it didn't work either.

"Gah…" O'Malley growled.

"Mmph…!" Washington growled. "COME ON… COME ON!

"A-agh…!" Carolina exclaimed. "What is this made out of, concrete?!"

Chief cracked his knuckles and then grabbed the hammer, pulling it as hard as he could, but like all the others, it didn't even budge. "Hmm…" Chief rubbed his chin.

"Apparently, according to this guy, we're not 'worthy' enough to hold the hammer." Ruby said. "If we are, we'd become rulers of Asgard…"

"That's stupid…" Wash muttered.

"Then let me try!" Caboose said as Thor had a cocky smirk on his face, knowing very well that Caboose wouldn't even lift the hammer…

Only to be completely shocked when Caboose lifted it up like it was nothing. "Yay!" Caboose giggled as everyone looked at him in surprise, wondering how it was possible for Caboose to hold it… while Thor looked like he was about to pass out.

"How are you holding that?!" Carolina asked.

"What, I shouldn't?" Caboose asked. "It's pretty easy!" He smiled. "It's not even that heavy." He said, giving it to Wash…and then Wash fell WITH the hammer.

"OOOF!"

Caboose giggled and happily walked away. "Boys…" Sarge looked at them all. "Caboose ain't human."

"Yeah, I kinda caught that…" Grif said as Thor picked up Mjolnir and looked at Caboose.

"What in the world just happened?" Thor asked.

"I don't know… but I'm just going to pretend that never happened." Weiss said.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _Later… at the Nature Reserve…_

"Yay! Creatures!" Caboose exclaimed as they were checking out the pets and the Pokemon. Team RWBY, Penny, and JNPR were with them.

"Shouldn't that thing be extinct?!" Grif asked, looking at I-Rex.

"Dag nabbit! I thought ghosts weren't real!" Sarge growled, looking at Polterpup.

"Holy. Shit." Washington said, looking at Godzilla. "That thing is huge."

"Isn't he supposed to be bigger?" Carolina wondered.

"Dragons... made out of... uh... bricks? That's new." Simmons said.

"More like it's made out of parts then bricks." Tucker said and then saw Fawkes. "Oh, that's a cool looking bird!"

"More like a freaky one." Grif said...and then got pecked by the Phoenix. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Who's a cute little Pokemon!" Ruby squealed, picking up Pikachu. "You are! You are! Yes you are!"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled.

"AHAHAHAHA! Look at this cute little thing!" Nora laughed, picking up Eevee while Pyrrha was looking at Charizard.

"You look fearsome." She smiled, gently stroking Charizard's back as Charizard smiled at this.

"I feel like I was meant to be with this Pokemon." Weiss said, looking at Glaceon. "You're just so adorable!" She squealed and then hugged the Pokemon.

"Glace!" Glaceon smiled while Ren was doing some meditation with Greninja.

"Pokemon, why did it have to be fucking Pokemon?" Grif muttered under his breath.

"Hey Grif." Blake walked up to him as he turned to her as he saw Umbreon on her shoulder. "Check out this little cutie." She said as Umbreon nuzzled Blake's neck.

Grif looked at Umbreon. "Hmph, it's just a rodent. It's not cute." He said as an anime tic mark appeared on Umbreon's forehead.

"Umbre..." Umbreon growled as her tail lit up.

"Ooo, its tail lights up! So threatening!" Grif taunted. "Please, it can't do jack-"

Umbreon Iron Tailed his crotch. "-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" He screamed and fell to the ground. "Uuugh..." He groaned... but Umbreon wasn't done with him yet. Oh no, she decided to Iron Tail his crotch _multiple_ times.

Blake sweatdropped. "You...kinda deserved that." She said as Ruby and Nora saw this.

"Yeesh, that'll hurt." Ruby winced.

"Better him than me." Jaune said from the distance, rubbing Espeon's head.

Umbreon walked away and then jumped up Blake's shoulder once more as Grif groaned in agony. "S-Since when... can a rodent... be like... Tex...?!" He asked, only to get hit by Umbreon once more. "YOOOOOOW!"

"See, Grif? You gotta stop being so negative on these beautiful creatures." Sarge said, walking up to Umbreon and rubbing her head, as Umbreon smiled at this.

"Umbre!"

"Because one of these days, they're gonna bite you in the ass... or crotch, in this case."

"Oh.. b-bite me..."

"What was that?!" Sarge growled.

"B-Bite me... SIR."

"That's more like it!" He chuckled and continued to stroke Umbreon.

"Ooogh... anyone got that license plate on that thing...?" Grif groaned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Julia…_

"Hey Julia, can you come with me for a second?" Cassie requested.

"Sure." Julia nodded as she walked over to her. "What is it?"

"Just come with me." She said as the two walked into a portal and soon, they were at Cassie's house and in their room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Your mother is probably going to hate me for this, but hey... you're a dominatrix." She giggled as she opened up her closet and pushed a button, as their clothes sunk into some sort of trap door and revealed other items.

"Whoa... what the heck are these?"

"I was a dominatrix back in the day too." Cassie smiled. "In fact, I was so fascinated by them when I was your age that I decided to become one when I turned 17. My parents weren't so thrilled about it, but they supported it anyway. I was so into being a sadist... like I found my true personality besides being sweet and kind. Problem was... it was kind of hard to be in a relationship. Apparently, you don't tell your dates that you're a dominatrix on the first date." She said.

"That would creep them out." Julia pointed out.

"True." Cassie nodded. "I thought I'd never be with a guy... until I met Mike. He was attracted to me even though I turned into a dominatrix. Then again, he's slightly perverted but hey, he means well." She chuckled. "We dated, I tortured the guy constantly... and the next thing we knew, we got married."

"Cool. So you continued to do this when mom was around?"

"I didn't want her to see all of this." She explained. "She sees me as a sweet woman."

"And yet, she knows that you're sadistic."

Cassie laughed. "It was if she knew all along."

"That's because I actually peeked into your room one time and saw you in that ridiculous outfit." A voice said as they saw Sarah. "I heard dad screaming... or... moaning... but whatever as I looked in and saw that."

Cassie chuckled. "I can't help it." She said as Sarah rolled her eyes. "Now, I say we turn you into a true dominatrix. That whip of yours isn't enough." She winked at Julia. "Transform for me, please."

"Sure." Julia nodded as she turned into her Hyrule Heart before switching to Next Hyrule.

"Let's see... let's make you sexier..." She said. "i say, we ditch the robe." She said, taking it off. "There, now you're more revealing!"

"...Can we put that robe back on when we're off saving worlds?" Sarah asked.

"Sure sure, why not..." Cassie chuckled and looked at Next Hyrule's whip as she looked for something. "Ah, here's a much harder whip!" She said, pulling it out.

"Um, why? I'm used to this."

"Go on, hit me." She requested as Next Hyrule reluctantly did so, and she did it as hard as she can as she winced. "Yeah, that stings... but if you want more pleasure... use mine." She said as Next Hyrule hit her again as Cassie yelped.

"Yeah... that hurts, but oh, does it feel so good." Cassie giggled as Sarah sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this."

"Oh, lighten up." Cassie said as she looked. "Ah, the good ol' spike collar." She said as she gave it to her and she put it on. "Now you look like a dangerous dominatrix as if you're totally in charge now!" She said. "Oh, and wrist bands too."

"Cool." Next Hyrule grinned.

"Oh, another collar with a leash on it... when you totally want to control your guy!" She said, giving it to her. "Chains to chain your victim up... ooo, my personal favorite... candles!"

"Candles?" Next Hyrule tilted her head.

"You just light this bad boy up, and put it upside down on your victims back. The hot wax burns. Trust me, I should know... Mike did it on me one time. It hurt but hey, you get used to it."

"Okay, I'm getting uncomfortable." Sarah said.

"Let's see... oh! Another favorite of mine... a ball gag!" Cassie said, giving it to her and she kept looking as Next Hyrule saw something.

"What's with the fuzzy handcuffs?"

"...How did that get in there?" Cassie wondered as she tossed it to the side. "Let's see... anything else..."

"I think this is fine." Next Hyrule said as she put them all in a bag as she turned back to normal, the collar and wristbands disappearing. "...Hmm..." She turned into Hyrule Heart, as it was there, and then in her next form as it was there too. "Nice." She smirked, turning back into Julia. "I am going to have a lot of fun with my guy." She said, hugging her grandmother and then walking away.

"Oh, Julia!" Cassie stopped her. "If you ever need anything, just let me know and i'll hook you up!"

"Got it!" Julia smiled and kept walking.

"Am I the only SANE one around here?!" Sarah asked. "I'm totally not comfortable with this!"

"You're thinking its weird, but it's not." Cassie said "Besides, she's done it before on him."

"But that was just a whip! Now this is pure torture!"

"You say torture, I say fun." She smiled. "Heh, besides... I say it's time for Julia to become a true dominatrix, just like I was back in the day."

"Okay... if you say so." Sarah sighed. "Still not comfortable with my own daughter being a true sadist now."

"Heh, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Cassie walked away.

"I swear, it's like Ven and I are the only sane ones in this family..." Sarah muttered as she walked out of the house too, heading back into the Citadel.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"Hey Nan~" A voice called out to him as he was talking to Isaac, Hina and Tristina as they looked to see Julia walking up to him.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Nan asked. "What's in the bag?"

"Oh, just something~" She smiled. "In fact, I want to try it out. Shall we go to your house?"

"Sure." Nan nodded as a portal opened up and the two walked in.

"Do I even want to know?" Isaac asked as Cassie walked over to them.

"Let's just say... I've turned her into a true dominatrix." She smiled innocently as the trio sweatdropped.

"Why do I feel like you turned my cousin into a true sadist..." Tristina said.

"Believe me, that's what I'm wondering about too." Sarah walked by.

* * *

 _In Twilight Town..._

"Close your eyes~" Julia requested as Nan nodded, closing his eyes as she went into her Next Form and smirked, placing the collar on Nan's neck and then she took her robe off, chuckling to herself as she pulled out her new whip. "Okay, open them."

Nan opened his eyes and his eyes widened. "Whoa, what's with the spiky badass look... and very attractive, I might add?"

"Let's just say, I know someone~" Next Hyrule smirked.

"Another question, what's with the collar on my neck?"

Next Hyrule simply answered by pulling the leash, having Nan get really close to her. "I'm in control now, and you're nothing but my personal slave~"

"Why am I so turned on by this?" Nan asked as Next Hyrule chuckled, lightly kissing him and her eyes telling him 'there's no way out of THIS one, honey'. She soon closed the door and locked it tightly, closing the windows too.

"Close your eyes again~" She said as he did so. "Open your mouth." She ordered as he did, and then the ball gag was placed in his mouth.

"Mmmph...?!" He looked down in surprise and then she stripped him entirely, chained him up to the wall and lit the candles.

"Now, scream for me!" She ordered, hitting him with the new whip as he screamed... but also moaned in pleasure as she kept hitting him several times until she looked at the candles. _Perfect..._ She said as she picked one up and looked at Nan, panting as she put it upside, as hot wax gently landed on his shoulders... but it was really hot too... and adding on to the whip, it was just torture. But Nan knew that this was the woman that he loved and not some certain bitch like Kyoka, so this was pretty much nothing to him. He's been through worse.

* * *

 _One torturous moment later..._

Next Hyrule blew out the candles to save them for later as she grabbed something out of a certain box as Nan saw this, and let's just say he was eager to do it as Next Hyrule walked over to him and put it on for him, looking at him and pulled the leash until his face was close to him as she traced her finger on his mouth and licked her finger, chuckling seductively as she licked his lips and kissed his neck very slowly, causing him to moan.

The moaning was making Next Hyrule lose control of herself as she unstrapped the chains and he collapsed, but she caught him as she put him on the bed as the collar and gag was still on him as she got on top of him, very slowly licking his neck until she got to the gag, playfully poking it and tracing it around his mouth as she kissed his neck once more, licking it in the process as he kept moaning.

That's it. She can't take it anymore. She quickly stripped herself. "You naughty boy~" She smirked. "I'll have to punish you severely~" She said...and then chained Nan to his bed.

* * *

 _One moment later..._

Next Hyrule collapsed on top of him, panting as he was panting as well. She soon unchained him and put the chains on the floor and then took the ball gag out of his mouth and put it away. "Woman... you're insane..."

"I'm insane about you~" She said as they both smiled, kissing each other as Next Hyrule's hand traced against the whip lines she had inflicted on him, but both of them didn't seem to care as they passionately kissed... both of them forgetting the collar was still there as Nan's hands freely moved around and then groped her butt before his other hand snaked its way down and rubbed a certain spot between her legs as she moaned before he actually went in as she gasped, moaning loudly as he pulled away and then she pulled the leash, pulling him close to her.

"One of these days... I'm going to have to do this on you." He said, breathing deeply.

"I'd love that." She smiled as they kissed again as she unstrapped the collar off of his neck as she laid on her side on the pillow next to him before switching back to her human self.'

"Julia... I love you so much... including your true dominatrix." He said.

"You can thank Plutia for that..." Julia giggled, stroking his head and kissing his forehead. "Yeah... after what I've done to you... you might as well punish this bad girl some other time~" She said as they both smiled, looking into each others eyes and not saying a word, unaware of a little portal and a video camera recording the whole thing as it quickly went back out and returned to the hands of Deadpool.

"Wait until everyone sees this!" Deadpool chuckled as he took off... but not before showing it to his fellow perverts.

Let's just say Mix decided to kill Andy soon after. (Actually, she brutally maimed him, but you get the idea)

* * *

 _With the Wielders..._

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled.

"Heheh, told you that she's a dominatrix." Deadpool said.

"You do realize those two are going to kill you, right?" Kai asked.

"WORTH IT!" Deadpool laughed.

It was at this moment that Nan and Julia came back fully dressed as they saw the looks on their friends. "What's wrong?" Nan asked.

"Why don't you ask Deadpool?" Maria asked as they saw the camera and Deadpool raising his eyebrows repeatedly with a giggle.

"DEADPOOOOOOOOL!" Both of them yelled and then they started to beat him up until they were finished.

"So…worth it…" He groaned.

The two of them walked away. "Wait, Julia!" Cassie called out to her as they turned to her. "I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

"There's a store in Traverse Town that sells Dominatrix merchandise. It's in the Plaza."

"THEY HAVE WHAT?!" Julia yelled.

"OH HELL YEAH!" Nan yelled.

"OH HELL NO!" Sarah yelled in the background as a portal opened up as Cassie took Julia to said store as Nan took off. "Ven, aren't you going to stop them?!"

"She's growing up... she has her own interests and we should, y'know... respect it no matter how weird it might be."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"You see Julia as a little girl, and so do I... but she can't be little forever." Ven told her. "There's a point in time where she makes her own, yet questionable, decisions.

"Dammit..." Sarah sighed. "What happened to my little angel..."

"Plutia happened."

"If I see that girl again, I'm going to have a bone to pick with her." She muttered.

* * *

 _Back in Traverse Town..._

"Here we are!" Cassie smiled.

"Question... why couldn't you have lent me some of your other stuff?" Julia asked.

"Well, I wanted you to get started on becoming a true dominatrix, and seeing what you did to Nan makes me so proud!" She giggled.

"Still hurts..." Nan chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." Julia said as they walked in and her eyes immediately lit up. "Oh. My. God... this is heaven!" She squeal as she took off.

"She found her own store." Nan said as the two of them walked around.

"Hmm..." Nan looked at a spiked collar as he took it off and tried it on, looking in the mirror. "...Ugh, I don't know if I look goth, emo or punk..." He said and took it off.

"Hey Nan, look at this." Cassie said as Nan walked over. "Look, outfits for you!"

"...Whoa." He said as he looked at several of them. "Niiiice." He grinned.

"Hey guys!" Julia walked over as they turned to see her as Nan jawdropped and Cassie's eyes lit up.

What they saw before her as she was wearing a purple gothic dress while showing the top of her cleavage in the process, but the dress stopped just below her panties, she also wore stockings and high heeled boots. Her fingernails were painted black, her lips were an iris color, purple eye shadow, and her hair went from blonde to red hair with a streak of blue, also her braid was gone as her hair was all spiky in the back. She was also wearing a spiky collar and spiky wristbands as Cassie's whip was strapped on the side of her dress.

"You look amazing!" They both exclaimed.

"Is this also a beauty shop?" Nan wondered.

"A tattoo parlor in the back as well." Julia said. "In fact..."

* * *

 _A little bit later..._

"Alright, take a look at this!" She said as they saw a tattoo on her right arm. It was small, but very noticeable as it was a heart wrapped in chains.

"Nice." Nan said, hugging his dominatrix girl... and then she noticed he was holding a dominator outfit that had fire painted on it... but one sleeve had a skull on it.

"Ooooh, getting into the scene now, are we~?" She giggled.

"Hey, you inspired me, y'know. Better than being nude."

"So true." She chuckled as they paid for the items and Nan went back home to put his outfit in his closet and then went back to the Citadel to be with his girl, while everyone else was staring at Julia.

"I have no words..." Isaac said as Tristina and Kai were shocked...

As for Sarah? She passed out.

As for Tucker… well…

"She can torture _me_ anytime! Bow chicka bow wow!"

Yukari looked at the make-up and had an idea. "Hold that thought." She said as she waved her hand in front of Julia. "There, now your make-up won't get ruined when its wet. I also used my boundaries so the hair dye won't run when its wet as well."

Julia smiled. "Thanks." She said as she hugged Yukari, as the spikes on her collar poked her, giving Yukari an unpleasant feeling as she walked away with Nan.

"Those spikes… yeesh…" Yukari said as she walked away.

Julia soon sat down on the couch and then Nan sat next to her as the two proceeded to make-out as Nan tasted the iris lips as he pulled away. "What do you think~?" Julia asked.

"They taste…like a true dominatrix." He said.

"Then why don't you taste them a little more~?" She giggled seductively as the two proceeded to makeout one more, Nan tasting her lips while Julia moaned in pleasure as Nan groped her butt and then deepened the kiss while his other hand went to her crotch and rubbed it gently, causing her to moan.

The two would remain there for a long time, mostly because Nan wouldn't stop tasting her iris lips… not that Julia didn't mind.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the virtual course…_

"This…looks dangerous." Grif said as they were looking at the course in front of them as it was the final level of Halo 3. (Think of the last part of Halo 3 after Sergeant Johnson was killed.)

"I'll show you how it's done." Hina said, getting into a Warthog, revving it up. "The Forward Unto Dawn is the finish line." She said.

"Okay…" Sarge nodded. "Anything else?"

"There's gonna be tons of explosions and Flood to deal with." Hina told them.

 **BGM: Warthog Run (Halo 3)**

"Oh, cool." Grif said. "Wait, did you say EXPLOSIONS?!"

"And the ground is being constantly destroyed. You also have to deal with Sentinels too." Hina told him. "Just watch." She said as she took off, with Lopez and Donut on board, as the rest of the Red Team watched in amazement, watching her going through ramps and jumping through an explosion… while terrifying the heck out of Donut.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Donut yelled.

"Where's the fun if I don't drive off ramps?" Hina asked.

"Voy a morir!" (I'm going to die!) Lopez exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly! She's insane!" Donut exclaimed.

 _One of these days, I'll have to request Kai and Colette to teach me Spanish…_ Hina thought.

"Grif, are you taking notes?" Simmons asked.

"Oh, uh… right… I need a notepad and a pencil." He said as Simmons gave it to him as he was quickly scribbling down notes of how Hina was doing it, watching her run down the Flood and ramming down a tank form.

"My goodness, that is a true warrior right there." Sarge said. "She even held her own against the Meta."

"Are you falling in love with her?" Simmons asked.

"WHAT?! No, of course not! She's way younger than me!" Sarge said. "Hmm… imagine the possibilities of her joining the Red Team." He chuckled. "She's probably more of a badass than Tex."

"But she's way nicer than Tex… and she doesn't kick people's crotches… thank god." Grif said, as they watched her jump through another ramp with Donut screaming as they kept watching her drive and then landing on her wheels as the whole place reset itself as they went into the warp and were teleported back to the front.

"Alright, your turn." She said as Grif hopped in the drivers seat, as Sarge got in the passenger seat and Simmons got in the gunner seat.

"Alright, let's do this!" Grif said.

"Hey Hina, I've been thinking…" Sarge said.

"Yes?"

"How about you join the-" Grif took off before he was finished. "-GRIF! YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" He yelled.

"Join the what…?" Hina wondered as she turned to see Donut passing out.

"Never… again." Donut groaned.

"Oh brother…" Hina said and then watched the others driving… although they kept falling off of the track multiple times, causing her to sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Several epic fails later…_

They soon were teleported back to the starting line. "Grif, you should've watched where you were going!" Sarge scolded.

"Oh, like it's my fault I didn't see the gaps in front of me!" Grif argued. "The falling debris freaked me out!"

"They didn't freak me out." Hina said.

"That's because you're fearless…" Donut muttered as they noticed someone else getting on the Warthog. Chief.

"Chief, what are you doing?" Hina asked.

"Trying this out." Chief replied, looking ahead. "This takes me back…" He said as he took off, watching him doing the same thing as Hina, but doing it more epically.

"Wow…!" Hina said in amazement.

"Oh. My. God." Grif said.

"Now THAT'S how you do it!" Sarge said while Donut fainted at the sight.

"El no es humano." (He is not human.) Lopez said.

"I know, right?" Simmons asked. "He's insane!" He said as they watched him land perfectly as he teleported back.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's how you do it!" Sarge said as Chief nodded, getting out and walking away.

"That was so awesome…!" Hina exclaimed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Yang…_

"Hey, you!" A voice caught Yang's attention as she turned to see Pit walking up to her.

"Oh hey…uh… what's your name?"

"Pit."

"Interesting name for an angel." Yang replied.

Pit chuckled. "Anyway, I've heard you're pretty good with puns."

"Why thanks. I've worked hard on them." Yang smiled.

"You know, I'm pretty good with puns myself." Pit said.

"Is that so?" Yang smirked and folding her arms.

"Yeah."

"Alright, big shot… let's see who's the best at puns." Yang said.

"You're on!"

Deadpool walked by. "Oooh! I know where this is headed!" He said.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **BGM: Minicar**

"Welcome one and all to the first annual pun off!" Deadpool exclaimed as he was with his buddy, Genie. "Today, we'll be hearing a series of puns from our contestants!"

"Yes sir, Deadpool! We're going to hearing a lot of puns today with several prompts from our judges. Hades, Kuzco, and Jack Sparrow!"

"In this corner, we have the featherweight that defeated the Underworld Army, destroyed Hades, and a lover for Floor Ice Cream, give it up for Pit!" Genie exclaimed.

"And in THIS corner, we have the busty blonde girl that can easily take you out if you mess up her hair, Yang Xiao Long!"

The only crowd that was there was RWBY, Penny, JNPR, Dark Pit, Icarus, the Underworld Minions and the Forces of Nature. Palutena WOULD be there to cheer him on… but she was busy… doing stuff with Lucina in her room.

* * *

 _Speaking of which..._

Palutena and Lucina were currently on Palutena's bed, panting and sweating, all while in each others arms and naked.

"That was...amazing..." Palutena breathed.

"You were...so...divine..." Lucina got out, unintentionally making a joke, which earned a small giggle from Palutena.

"Thank you, and you were marvelous, yourself." Palutena said. "Are you sure this was your first time? You seemed real kinky in the sheets to say otherwise." She teased.

"Um, y-yes, it was." Lucina blushed. "And you?"

"It was my first, too." Palutena admitted, getting more closer to Lucina. "And I'm glad it was with you." Lucina smiled at that, the two soon leaning in for a kiss. They remained like that for about five minutes until Palutena asked "Do you wanna have your second time?"

"Only if it's with you." Lucina answered, grabbing Palutena's ass with both hands as Palutena also groped Lucina's ass. They kissed again, tongues wrestling, and did not leave their room for a long time.

* * *

 _Pack with the pun off..._

Simmons was there too, since he had nothing better to do.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Deadpool said. "Judges!"

"Your first pun: Excitebike." Hades said.

"I'm pretty EXCITED for Excitebike. In fact, I'm so excited that Excitebike was included in Mario Kart 8!" Pit said.

"How _excited_ can you get from a bike?" Yang asked. "It's just a bike race with the word _Excite_ in front of the word. But seriously though, the _excitement_ is killing me!" Yang laughed. "Eh? Eh?"

"…That was the worst…" Ruby groaned.

"I'm sure it'll get better." Weiss said. "I hope."

"Next up: Hard Man from Mega Man." Kusco said.

"HARD Man? Please, that's the lamest idea you could come up with, Wily!" Pit said. "Seriously, you're trying too _hard_ , _man!_ "

Viridi snickered. "Okay, that was pretty good."

"I'm pretty sure Hard Man has lived a pretty _hard_ life!" Yang chuckled.

"Ouch…" Pyrrha cringed.

"Up next: Cloud." Jack Sparrow said.

"Hey, I'm a pretty nice guy, in fact… whenever I eat Floor Ice Cream, I feel like I'm on _cloud_ nine!"

"Don't let that _cloud_ your judgement." Yang teased.

"Oh for the love of…" Simmons groaned.

Dark Pit's eye twitched. "Unbelievable…"

"Godzilla!" Hades said.

"Is Godzilla a God? Seriously, he has "god" in the name, so I'm pretty sure he could be a _god_." Pit said.

"He's a Lizard God!" Yang said. "I'm sure he's the victim of 'Oh _GOD_ dammit, it's Godzilla!"

"Seriously…" Ruby sweatdropped.

"That's just…" Blake groaned.

Simmons growled under his breath. "Unbelievable…"

"Iron Man!" Kusco said.

"Tony's not made out of Iron! So why does he call himself _Iron Man_ if he doesn't have iron on him?" Pit asked.

"Perhaps the _man_ has too much _iron_ in his diet!" Yang grinned.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Simmons yelled.

"This is painful…" Dark Pit groaned.

"Caboose." Jack Sparrow said.

"I thought Caboose was supposed to be at the end of a train and supposed to be colored red. Instead, we have a name with a blue color, like what the heck?" Pit asked.

"Cabooses should _train_ more to be in front of the train instead of the back!" Yang said.

"Oh my god…" Simmons growled.

"Would it ever stop?" Jaune hoped.

"Washington!" Hades said.

"I'm pretty sure Washington would _wash_ away the competition." Pit said.

"I'm pretty sure he _washes_ himself before a mission." Yang said.

"That was…terrible…" Viridi said.

"Sheesh… make it stop!" Phosphora groaned.

Flash walked by. "What's going on?"

"A pun off." Simmons groaned.

"Cool, I want in!" Flash said as he jumped into the stage.

"Oooh, a late entry! Nice!" Deadpool laughed.

"Ash Ketchum!" Kusco said.

"The guy seriously needs to step up his game. Seriously, I feel like the anime is going burn to _ashes_ if he grows up! And what's the deal with Ash-Greninja? I MEAN SERIOUSLY… WHO COMES UP WITH THAT?! THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER!" Pit yelled.

"Bestiality is depraved, Pit." Flash agreed with the angel. "We shoulda put that thing to ashes a long time ago." He didn't feel the need to emphasize his puns, since they were already there.

Ruby laughed. "That was a good one!"

"Now this, I can sit through." Dark Pit said.

"Ash Ketchum? More like Ash Ketchup!" Yang laughed.

"And that was bad." Ruby said.

"The Halo Rings!" Jack Sparrow said.

"The Greek God Zeus liked Aphrodite, so he put a _ring_ on it!" Pit said.

"Do they make rings that big? Because I'm pretty sure you need a humongous _ring_ finger to put it on. But seriously, where's a giant when you need one with a humongous _ring_ finger?" Yang asked.

"I'm reminded of Beyonce's "Halo" song, but yet, she didn't put a ring on it." Flash said. "Oh well."

"Who's Beyonce?" Ruby asked.

"I'm looking her up right now!" Weiss said.

"Oh god…" Simmons groaned.

"Misty! As in Misty from Pokemon!" Hades said.

"Is it _Misty_ in here or is it just me?" Pit asked.

"I'm getting all _misty_ -eyed from that terrible pun…" Yang said, earning only a humongous groan from Simmons.

"To quoth NateWantsToBattle, 'I'm talkin' in my sleep, this story won't Starmie, and you feel sheer cold to me. But Misty, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone, gone forever, and I'll never recover.'" Flash said.

"Star Wars!" Kusco said.

"So, is it a _war_ about Movie stars?" Pit asked. "I can never figure that out… they should've called it _Movie Star Wars._ "

"Nah, I say that it's a bunch of _stars_ at _war_ with each other. Mostly because I do believe that a Star shot a shooting star at another star, and thus it escalated into Star Wars." Yang said.

"Star Wars? Is Rosalina at war, with the stars as her allies?" Flash asked.

"Uuugh…" Simmons groaned.

"Kirby's Epic Yarn." Jack Sparrow.

"I'm pretty sure Kirby got _tangled up_ in his new adventure." Pit said.

"I wonder if Kirby goes into a _yarn_ barn to get more yarn for his not-as-epic adventure?" Yang wondered.

"I swear to god…" Simmons growled.

Flash then socked both of them after their puns. Literally."Mind if I sock it to ya?" Flash chuckled.

"Duck Hunt!" Hades said.

"You might want to _duck_ if you don't want to get shot!" Pit said.

"People should _duck_ all the time if they want to live from fast moving objects. It's their fault for not _ducking_ if they die." Yang said, as Simmon's eye twitched.

"Duck Hunt? That's the dog everyone wants to destroy. Heck, there's even games dedicated to duck up this hunting dog." Flash said.

"That poor dog…" Ruby whined. "Where's Zwei?!"

"Last one: Five Finger Death Punch!" Kusco said.

"No thanks, Colette already has two of those. Her left fist and her right fist." Flash sad.

"It takes five fingers to deliver a deadly punch? Remind me to stay far away from people like those." Pit said.

"I already got deadly punches… and they're my gauntlets! No five fingers required!" Yang said.

It was at this point when Simmons has had enough… so he got up from his chair and very loudly…

"GOD DAMN IT, BARBARA!" Simmons yelled, as everyone looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"Who's Barbara?" Yang asked.

"…I… I don't know. I don't know who she is or where that came from." Simmons said as he walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Okaaaaay then…" Deadpool said. "Alright, that's the end of the competition! Let's look at the results!"

"It seems that the late entry just went into first place, with Pit being in second and Yang Xiao Long in last place." Genie said.

"You've seen it right here folks! We'll see you next time!" Genie waved.

"Aww…" Yang pouted.

"Hey, that was a good pun-off." Pit said.

"Yeah." Yang smiled, as the two shook on it and walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Everyone! I'd like to show you something!" A voice called out to the young ones as they turned to see Caboose walking to them and with his Assault Rifle out. "I'd like to introduce to you, Freckles!"

"…You named your gun?" Nepgear asked.

"Hello." Freckles greeted as they nearly jumped.

"Did that gun just talk?!" Lucas exclaimed in shock.

"Yes!" Caboose grinned. "Freckles! Meet my new friends! Friends, meet Freckles!"

"FRECKLES?!" A voice laughed as they saw Kosaka walking up to them. "You named your gun Freckles?! That has GOT to be the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

"That's not nice…" Caboose frowned.

"Asshole detected." Freckles said as the Assault Rifle aimed directly at Kosaka… and shot him in the knee.

"AAAAGH!" He yelled as he fell. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"It wasn't me. It was Freckles!" Caboose said as Freckles shot Kosaka again, but this time he rolled out of the way… and the bullet just kept going all around the Citadel.

First, it went straight through Weiss's teacup, shattering it and tea was spilled everywhere on her dress. "MY DRESS!" She screamed.

Then, it went into the engineering room where it bounced off multiple walls and hitting the machine the Engineers were working on. "Wait a second, Aya's not a mechanic." Kirito said, none of them seeing the bullet that was bouncing everywhere.

"Well, let's just say I grew an interest in it." Aya smiled. "After all…" She hugged Nitori from behind and kissed her on the cheek. "I love being with my girl."

"Aww…" Nitori smiled as she kissed her.

"Can't we just get to work on this bloody machine before Isaac loses himself again?" Scotty asked.

"Yes." Yui nodded.

"So let's this… this parts goes here and…" The bullet whizzed past Cyborg's ear. "Did you feel that?"

The bullet exited the room and went into the lab room, where it went through Even's potion and it shattered while he turned around to grab something. "Hmm?" Even looked at the mess. "What in the world just happened?" He wondered as it soon left the room after messing up Plague Knight's work.

"Do you have a four?" Luxord asked.

"Nah, go fish." Braig replied, but then the bullet went through his 3 card and the extra hole turned It into a four. "…Or not…" He growled in annoyance as he tossed it to Luxord and it went straight for Larxene, but she bent down as it went past her.

"What in the world…?" She wondered as she picked it up. "How did one of my knives end up here?"

Eventually, after traveling through the Citadel long enough, it stopped when it hit something.

And that something happened to be Kevin's car as he was whistling to himself as he rolled from underneath the car and noticed the bullethole in the now shattered rear window of the car. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" Kevin yelled.

* * *

 _Later, with Hinata Hino…_

Hinata was watching a movie by herself as she was relaxing as well... unaware that a certain someone was sneaking up behind her. The next thing she knew, her breasts were suddenly grabbed and was groped. "AAAH!" She screamed as she turned around to see Mao, who giggled. "Mao!"

"Sorry, it's just that I love how big your boobs are!" She laughed.

"God, when will you stop being such a perv?" She asked as Mao giggled, wrapping her arms around her...and then groped her again. "MAO!" She yelled, blushing severely.

Mao laughed as she climbed over the couch and sat down next to her... and decided to rub her breasts and going a bit further as she put her whole hand in her shirt. "Mao!" She exclaimed, suddenly slapping her. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Mao rubbed her cheek, hurt that her friend slapped her as she looked away, tears threatening to escape her. "I'm sorry..." She said. "I just...wanted to have some fun with you..."

"By being a weird-ass perv?! There are better ways to have fun with your best friend!" She exclaimed before sighing in annoyance. "First, you take pictures of me naked in the hot tub, and now this? What's next, you start watching me sleep?!"

"Hinata..."

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"There's...something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Well? What is it then?! Spit it out!" She ordered, still angry that Mao kept groping her.

"I... I have been madly in love with you ever since we first met..." She said as Hinata's eyes widened, blushing and then looked at her hand. "I don't blame you for slapping me... it's just... I love you and I never wanted to tell you how I felt about you... because I was afraid you would push me away... like I'm some sort of freak..." She said as she stood up. "I just wanted to get it off of my chest... I'm sorry..." She said and then walked away, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mao!" Hinata called out as she walked after her. "Mao, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She said as she picked up the pace, as Hinata went after her, walking past the other Hinata who was talking with Sakura.

"...You don't think...?" Hinata wondered.

"Those two? Nah..."

Ino walked by. "I wouldn't be so sure... it's been quite obvious that she had a thing for her." She said as the two looked at each other.

"She might have a point." Sakura said as Hinata nodded.

* * *

 _Back with the girls..._

Mao soon walked to her room and opened the door, but then she felt Hinata's hand grab her arm. "Mao, wait..."

"Leave me alone..."

"No... I'm not letting you go." She said as she suddenly pulled Mao to her, wrapping her arms around her. "Mao... I didn't mean to hurt you... I never realized that you'd actually love me."

"I was being so obvious about it..."

"I was mostly embarrassed...but I never realized how much you did love me... and you know what? I love you too."

Mao looked at her. "Hinata..."

Hinata smiled. "Don't say anything else..." She said, brushing her tears away and then the two shared a kiss, wrapping their arms around each other. This moment for them lasted forever...

...Until Kosaka had to butt in. "Well it's about time!" He exclaimed as the two opened their eyes and looked to see him. "I was wondering when you'd two would confess!" He laughed. "HEY AKISE! YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!"

"I never made that bet!" He said in the distance.

Kosaka still laughed. "Whatever, it's just about time that you two finally confe-" A kick to the crotch...by the two of them. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.

"That was for ruining our moment!" Mao growled and then looked at her door. "Shall we~?"

"Lead the way!" Hinata smiled as the two walked in and closed the door, followed by a "click".

"Ooogh..." Kosaka groaned.

"...Those two loved each other?" Minene asked.

"Well, it was kind of obvious." Yuno said as she walked away.

"Hey, I don't hang out with them as much as you do!" She said, walking after her.

Kosaka still groaned, but then he heard loud moaning from the room. "Too much...in pain...to peek..." He groaned. "First the bullet in my knee and now this… what's next…?"

* * *

 _With Worldwalker…_

"Alright, there we go… the designs are finished." He said and walked away, seeing Abigail, Reiji and Icarus talking to each other. "Perfect!" He said and walked over to the trio. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" Abigail asked.

"I decided to give you three upgrades to your arsenal." He said.

"Really?" Abigail asked, activating her armor. "What do you got?" She asked as Worldwalker gave some sort of orb to her as her armor absorbed it. "What is this?"

"Do you recall Samus having this power-up called the Hyper Beam and destroyed Mother Brain with it?" Worldwalker asked.

Abigail's eye sparkled at this. "You're giving me the Hyper Beam?!"

"Yep!" He nodded.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed and deactivated her armor as Worldwalker showed Reiji his item. The Great Sacred Treasure.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, Dyntos worked hard on repairing it." Worldwalker said. "And finally… this last one is for Icarus." He said, giving him the item as it was none other than the Daybreak.

"Oh. My. Gods." He said.

"You like it?"

"I love it! I need to show my parents." He said as he took off to show Pit and Viridi.

"Heh, I've outdone myself." He chuckled and walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the hot tubs…_

"Ah, nothing like soaking after a long day…" Julia said.

"Wait, your makeup isn't running…" Lisbeth said. "Shouldn't it be… running?"

"You can thank Yukari for that." She said and sighed. "Ever since she did that, Nan wouldn't stop tasting my lips for two hours." She giggled. "That boy, I love him so much." She said.

Carolina sweatdropped. "Your relationship with him is quite…fascinating." She said as she was in the hot tub with them, along with Emily Grey, and Syrena… and then someone else popped up from underneath, and it was Alicia.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

A portal opened up as Flash and the Wielders looked to see Alicia walking out. "Sup?" She asked as she was looking different.

She was wearing a black garb, a very…odd shaped hat on her head that looked like it was made out of stone, a black ring with a red spiral in the middle, and wearing black boots.

"…What the heck are you wearing?" Nan asked.

Alicia smiled and pointed to her garb. "Gyoja's Garb." She pointed to her hat. "Wushi's crown." To her ring. "Jewel of the Oni." And finally her boots. "Moshu boots." She said. "And finally, these bad boys!" She said, putting them on her arms as they were silver claws. "Tiger Claws!"

"That makes me uncomfortable… I know how you get with sharp weapons." Nan said.

"Tell me about it." Hina nodded.

Alicia chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't use it on you, buddy boy." She said. "…Although I could."

"Don't mind me… I'm just going to stay far away from you and not piss you off." Nan said as he took off.

"I think I'll join you." Hina said, taking off. Something about those claws just unsettled her. In fact, Kai and Maria didn't look so thrilled about it either, neither did Julia.

"…Cool." Isaac and Flare said.

"Yeah, I've trained my ass off at Spiral. But I'm back and staying!" She chuckled, putting them away and hugging Flash. "So, what'd I miss?"

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"How long was I down there?" Alicia asked.

"Around 5 minutes." Syrena replied.

"Agh, dammit… I was hoping I'd stay down there for ten."

"That's not even humanly possible." Julia said.

"I'd say the same thing about your makeup not even running in the water." Alicia said.

"It's better than taking forever on makeup." She said and then Lisbeth playfully decided to grope her. "…Lisbeth, you better stop groping me or Nan's not the only one going to get tortured." She threatened.

Lisbeth backed away. "Yikes… I swear, you're becoming more dominatrix-like every single day!" She said, looking around the other hot tubs as they had the Future Diary girls, the typical Yuri couples, RWBY, Pyrrha, Nora, Penny, and Gwen… and then she found a perfect target. Flare. "If you'll excuuuuse me, ladies~" She giggled as she got out and hopped in Flare's hot tub, who was busy reading a book.

"Oh wow, this is so cool…" Flare said, and then felt her breasts being groped as she looked to see that it was Lisbeth and not Flame. "Aaah!" She screamed.

"Oh come on, Flare! Lighten up… I've never done this to you!"

"B-But… I only let Flame do this!"

"He's not here right now, you silly girl!"

"Lisbeth, let go!"

"Better her than me." Kai muttered under her breath.

"Yeah." Maria nodded.

* * *

 _On the guy's side…_

"Move aside, I want to see!" Kosaka said.

"No way, I saw them first!" A very nude Tucker said.

"Ever heard of 'elders first'?!" Roshi asked.

"I really need to make more holes!" Deadpool said.

"Gah! Move aside, I want to see!" Andy exclaimed.

"Same here!" Tamaki said.

"Why do I feel things are about to get really ugly…" Nan said, watching this.

"I have no idea." Isaac said as he got up and dried off. "Well, I'm just going to leave before things get any worse." He said and walked away.

"Ooo, look at that! That Lisbeth girl is groping Flare!" Tucker said.

"WHAT?! Let me take a look!" Kosaka exclaimed.

"Three. Two. One." Jellal counted.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" Tucker yelled… a little too loudly, catching the attention of the girls and then Tamaki decided to shove his way through… and knocking down part of the fence as the girls looked at them.

"Oh uh… hi ladies…" Deadpool said.

"…I'm going to kill them." Julia said, getting up.

"Count me in." Carolina growled as Syrena, Alicia, and Emily got up and walked over to the perverts.

"Morons…" Vegeta muttered as the perverts quickly got beaten up before they kicked them back to the boys side as they fixed up the fence too…with the help of Yukari who was also there.

"So…worth it…" Tucker groaned.

"Honestly, I'm surprised they didn't kill you…" Nan muttered. "In fact, I'm amazed Naruto didn't peek in as well."

"Do I look like Pervy Sage to you?!" Naruto glared at him.

* * *

 _Later, with Isaac…_

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

Isaac sighed as he laid on the couch, thinking about his darkness and his nightmare, and the times when his relationship with Samus got worse after his last episode in the Datascape as he sighed. "When has my life become a living hell…" He groaned, putting his arm over his eyes.

And then, tears rolled down his cheeks. "Maybe they're right… my darkness is uncontrollable…" He sobbed. "I'm at the point where I'll just hurt everyone… I think it's best if I just… disappeared."

"No, don't say that." It was Tristina's voice. "I'm not going to let you disappear. I'm not getting rid of you that easily."

"You don't understand… I hurt you… and it's only going to get worse. Why did I get this darkness anyway… I never wanted this…"

"Then why didn't you do something about it in the first place?"

"I thought I could handle it… but over the years, I've grown angry… I've hurt my friends… and later on… I'll just kill them… I'll kill everyone."

"No, you won't." Tristina sat down next to her. "We'll get that darkness out. The mechanics are doing everything they can to stop this. They're nearly done."

"I just want this gone before I do something horrible…" Isaac said, removing his arm from his eyes.

"And I'll help you get rid of it. I'll help you keep it in check until they're done… I'll be right with you when we get the darkness out."

 **End BGM**

Isaac smiled. "Thanks." He said as he sat up and looked at Tristina, but something looked…different about her. "…Tristina? Why do you look like Tiki?"

Tristina giggled. "It's my new look, silly." She smiled as her hair was different, as it was turned into a ponytail and the hair color was white, complete with bangs that went down to her breasts. She was also wearing a short black dress, also wearing stockings with ribbons, and also black boots. There was also a tiara on her head with the Primal Heart D-Pad in the middle. "You like what you see?"

Isaac stared and then quickly pulled Tristina to him. "I do." He smiled as she smiled, resting her head on his neck.

"Everyone's getting new looks… Hina, Flare, Julia… I thought, why not change my look as well? So I went to Coconut Mall and found this cute outfit. But that's not all, I wanted to change my hairstyle and color too, so Hermione thought about permanent hair dye and went to Diagon Alley, but Yukari thought she was taking forever so she used her boundaries to change my hair and color." She explained as Hermione walked by.

"I went all the way to Diagon Alley for nothing…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

Tristina smiled. "I also changed Summon Gems with Maria."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She thought Midna would be best if she were with me because of my wolf form. I gave Rocket and Groot to Maria, and the thing is? They were okay with it." She said as Isaac nodded. "And then there's this." She said, summoning a new Keyblade. "Worldwalker gave this to me. It's my Ultimate Keybade. It's called The Wolf's Twilight."

The Keyblade had a grey handle that was shaped like the Fenrir and also with red lines, as the Keychain was the Fused Shadows, the blade was a red version of Midna's hair…hand…thing and the teeth are Wolf Link's Claws.

"This increases my Strength, Speed and Magic… as it also has the same abilities from my other Keyblade, but there's a few more to it. When I'm in my Wolf Form, every time I stomp my feet, I unleash earthquakes. I also have a powerful wolf howl and I can see invisible enemies. I also have this one attack that allows me to attack a lot of enemies at once that Midna helps to set up." She explained.

"Nice!"

"Oh, and the best part is this." She said as he started to notice fangs growing in her mouth, claws coming out of her fingernails and hair growing all over her body until she was in her Wolf form once more… but it was silent this time… as in, there was no "rip" sound.

"The best part is that you can transform into a wolf?" Isaac asked.

"Not exactly." A voice said as Midna appeared on Wolf Tristina's back. "Did you hear anything at all?"

"Not really."

Midna chuckled. "Perfect." She said as she hopped off and Tristina turned back to normal, her clothes intact.

"There's something about these clothes that don't rip when I transform." She explained.

"Nice!" He grinned and hugged his girl while Midna disappeared.

"Now…" Tristina pulled Isaac close to him. "Shall we~?"

"Yeah." He grinned as the two wrapped their arms around each other and was about to kiss… until Deadpool butted in.

"So, found yourself an old lady, eh?" Deadpool asked as the two looked at him.

"What'd you call me?" Tristina asked.

"You're an old lady. I mean, look at your hair! That's definitely a sign that you are an old la-" Isaac aimed his Keyblade at him and unleashed a Blizzaga, freezing him up and turned into a popsicle.

"Don't call my old girlfriend an old lady." He growled as Tristina smiled and then pushed him down as she got on top of him and the two proceeded to make out while Deadpool was just…frozen there.

 _Please tell me that this won't turn into a running gag…_ Deadpool thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"So, do we have any more allies to deal with?" Yukari asked.

"Nope." Rei replied. "We just have Golden Frieza, Arthas, Vaatu and Blackbeard left." She said before realized who she mentioned. "…Sorry, not Blackbeard… it's Sigma." She said. "I'm still not used to having Sigma be a part of the Legion."

"So, this Blackbeard wasn't a part of the Legion then?" Spock asked, as he joined the Council.

"According to Zeref, he joined the Legion but didn't _officially_ join them. He just wanted to be there to cause all kinds of hate and discontent, including kidnapping the parents." Rei replied.

"You were a part of it too." Tony said.

"I know, and I'm still regretting it." She sighed.

"So, who were all the allies in the Legion?" Spock asked.

"Our allies were Dark Oak and the Metarex, Voldemort and the Death Eaters, Squealer, Orcos, Khan, Mykage and Trigon. We didn't have a hired mercenary with us, but apparently someone in the Legion hired Deckard Shaw to take 'em down. We also had Deathwing and Koba… but luckily, they're all killed… well, most of them."

"Deathwing?" Nick Fury asked. "You mean that little dragon that I see around Hikari?"

"Deathwing was revived and now he's a harmless little cutie… much to his annoyance, which I find really adorable." Hikari giggled.

"Who was all in the Legion?" Spock asked.

"Well, besides the ones that I've mentioned, we also had Slade… or as he's sometimes called, Deathstroke, Orochimaru, Pain, Ultron, Shen the Peacock, Father Humonculus, and Charles zi Brittania." Rei replied.

"Apollo Geist was also in the Legion as soon as you left." Eraqus said.

"They replaced me that fast?" Rei sweatdropped.

"I'm guessing that your insanity bothered them too much." Lelouch said.

"Don't remind me…" Rei sighed. "Out of all of them, Zeref seemed the most concerned about me… mostly because I had Majora's Mask."

"Anyway, we have four Legion members left." Rosalina said. "If we get rid of them, we'll be able to save the parents."

"I just hope we get to them soon. I can see the stress in the Wielder's eyes… it's like they had enough and want to call it quits." Worldwalker said. "This entire thing has been getting to them… and it got worse when Voldemort tortured the girls… and got worse when Kyoka tortured the guys."

"They've been through a lot. They shouldn't give up right now. We're so close!" Yukari said.

"We gotta give it all we got." Lelouch said.

"I just had an idea. What if we had two Legion members invade a world at once? We can kill two birds with one stone." Hades suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, but how are we going to pull that off?" Mokou wondered and then thought of something. "Wait, Rei… where's the Legion's base?"

"I can't remember the world's name exactly, but I do know what their base looks like." Rei said as they all looked at her in anticipation. "Their base is-" Her voice was cut off by the alarm. "OH COME ON!" She yelled.

 **End BGM**

"You can tell us later. We gotta go see who's attacking." Worldwalker said as they quickly took off as E. Gadd went to check out who it is… only everyone heard evil laughing from the screen as they saw Mephiles…looking quite dark.

"MEPHILES!" Silver yelled.

"Hello, you zeroes! It is I, Mephiles… from the Malevolent Seven!"

"Malevolent Seven?" Isaac asked.

"I've never heard of that…" Rei said.

Mephiles chuckled. "You heroes think you can win, but you won't! We will tear you all down and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Oh please, like you can just scare us like that!" Nan exclaimed. "We're not afraid of you!"

"Oh, is that a fact?" Mephiles smirked. "Do you know where I am?" He asked as they gave him a quistive look. "Then perhaps this person shall ring a bell." He said, moving out of the way as they heard very deep breathing.

Darth Vader.

Luke tensed up while looking at his father, looking at his mechanical hand.

"Oh no…" Professor Jacob whispered quietly.

"In case if you idiots don't know where I am… then perhaps the words 'Death Star' will suffice." He said, as a shiver ran up Ruby's spine when hearing 'Death Star'. "I am declaring war on you heroes, especially you, my Star Wars idiots!" He said. "Once this Death Star is finished being rebuilt, it will target this location." He said as another screen popped up, showing the Citadel of Light.

"WHAT?!" Worldwalker yelled.

"That's right… we know where you live. The Center of the Universe will soon be a desolate wasteland once it's fully charged! Give us your best army… and we will destroy you!" He laughed before cutting out.

"Why that miserable little… nerf herder…!" Leia growled. "Pardon my language."

"Vader…" Isaac tensed up, remembering when Anakin tried to convince him to turn to the dark side in the Mustafar system.

"Is it me, or was he more…evil looking?" Nan asked.

"We need to take him down." Blaze replied.

"Indeed. I know the Star Wars group will go… so anyone else besides the usual?" E. Gadd asked.

"I have a feeling JNPR will be part of the Supporting Cast!" Deadpool laughed. "In fact, the Blood Gulch team too!"

"Supporting what?" Ren asked.

"I don't get it." Simmons said.

"We just ignore him. Don't worry about it." Yang said.

 **BGM: The Avengers (The Avengers)**

Chief unstrapped his Assault Rifle. "I'll go."

"They helped us in our world. So I say we return the favor." Kirk said. "Sulu, get the Enterprise ready."

"Yes sir." He said and took off.

"Same here." Yuki said as Nishijima nodded.

"If they're going, we're going." Minene said as Yuno nodded.

"Count us in!" Flash said, with Alicia, Colette and Syrena.

"They're threatening MY home? No way, bozo…" Worldwalker growled.

"I'll go as well." Mokou said.

Thor picked up Mjolir. "I will join you."

"So will we." Nick Fury said, cocking his pistol and Tony activated his Iron Man armor.

"We'll go!" Nepgear said with the other candidates.

"We helped in that world too. We'll all go." Lelouch said as the whole Code Geass gang nodded.

"We will go too! We haven't been out for a while, so I say we go out!" Amata said.

"Oh HELL yeah!" Kagura exclaimed, high fiving Yuno.

"The Titans will go as well." Robin said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"If the puffball's going, I'm going!" Dedede exclaimed.

"I'll go start up the Halberd." Meta Knight said.

"I'll go with you." Galacta Knight said.

"I'll go start up my ship as well." Samus said.

"We'll go with Samus!" Gandrayda said.

"I'll go start up my ship." Jumba said as he went to his ship with Pleakley, Gantu and Reuben.

"Mephiles is the reason why this is happening." Silver said. "Blaze and I will go."

"Right." Blaze nodded as Yukari opened up a gap.

"Alright, the team is set. Now go." Yukari ordered as everyone watched them go into the gaps, while portals were made for the Halberd, the Enterprise, the Star Wars ships, the mechs from the Code Geass world and the Aquarions, and Jumba's ship as they took off.

Yukari heard roaring as they saw I-Rex and the other pets wanting to go as well. "Alright, go on in." Yukari said, opening up another gap as they all went in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Death Star…_

"Hmph, those heroes of Light will fall." Sidious said. "Especially those Keyblade Wielders, I said i'd get them if it took years, and it looks like it's paying off."

 _"_ Apparently, a few months are several years to you…" Mephiles said quietly.

"Hmph, even so…" Darth Vader said. "I will personally attempt to destroy the heroes by convincing a certain Wielder to give into his darkness."

"Yes, that will do." Cinder chuckled.

"Why wait for that?" A voice asked as they saw a man wearing a white mask with red hair approaching them. "We could use another member of the Heroes of Light to betray them."

"And what do you have in mind, Adam?" Cinder asked.

Adam chuckled. "The captain of the Imperial Palace, of course." He said and then looked at Locus. "What do you think, Locus?"

Locus said nothing, not wanting to go through with the idea, but he silently nodded as they heard growling and they looked at the Meta, growling once more.

"Yes yes, you'll get your revenge on those Reds and Blues." Mephiles said. "Especially Hina."

When Hina was mentioned, Meta punched a wall in anger and walked away, growling. "Well someone's in a mood." Mercury said.

"He's always in a mood." Mephiles said, chuckling. "But still, this is going to be perfect."

* * *

 **Star Wars arc coming right up!**


	128. The Mission to Endor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

 **Also, to the Guest Reviewer: Thank you for reminding me, I didn't mean to space it. In fact, I spaced it for too long that I got into an argument with a couple of friends. (Don't ask... it's a long story.)**

* * *

 **BGM: Sorairo Days (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)**

The opening begins by showing off the army in the Rebel base, trying to come up with ways to destroy the Death Star… and then the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appeared.

 _Kimi wa kikoeru boku no kono koe ka_

It then switches to the attack on the Death Star with X-Wings, the Millennium Falcon, the Enterprise and the Halberd attacking the Death Star.

 _Yami ni munashiku tsuikomareta_

The Death Star soon fires at the ships, but they quickly dodge its lasers, but an X-Wing wasn't so lucky.

 _Moshimo sekai ga imi wo motsu no nara_

It then shows pictures of three certain Spartans, two students, and three Kamen Riders, much to RWBY, JNPR, and the Future Diary gang's delight… while Chief just did a little 'sup' nod at the three Spartans.

 _Konna kimochi mo muda de wa nai_

It then shows Blake having a horrified look, seeing Adam in front of her while unknown to the two of them, Nan is aiming a blaster directly at Adam's hand.

 _Akogare ni osu tsubusarete_

It then shows Darth Vader with his Lightsaber out and looking at Luke, Isaac, and what looks like some alien girl with two Lightsabers.

 _Akirametatan da_

It shows a quick scene of Flash looking at the sky as a tear rolls down his cheek as Mephiles chuckles behind him.

 _Hateshinai sora no iro wo shiranai de_

It then shows an army of Promethean Knights, the Flood, the Grimm and a few Stormtroopers getting ready to fight the team as the others get ready to fight them as well.

 _Hashiridashita omoi ga ima demo_

It then shows Hina, the Blood Gulch gang and the Freelancers battling Meta while Carolina is trying to stop Meta from doing something rash.

 _Kono mune wo tashika ni tataiteru kara_

Unfortunately, Meta quickly takes them down while Hina is still taking him on before he violently kicks her to the side and walks straight to her.

 _Kyou no boku ga sono sakini tsukuzu_

However, before he can kill her, a Plasma Grenade sticks right to him and it blows up on him. Angrily, he turns around to see who threw the grenade.

 _Bokura nari no asu wo kizuite yoku_

It turns out, it's Master Chief as he pulls out the Assault Rifle and aims it at him as Meta aims his Brute Shot at him as the two quickly proceed to battle while the others look on in amazement.

 _Kotae wa sou_

It then switches to Isaac looking at his hand as darkness was pouring out while he also looked at a downed Vader as Darth Sidious encourages him to finish him off, much to Luke's and the alien girl's horror.

 _Itsumo koko ni aru_

It then shows the ships flying away from the Death Star as it blows up as everyone in the ships cheer while Isaac sighs to himself.

The opening ends with everyone partying after the Death Star was destroyed… although the ones who didn't look so happy were Isaac, Hina and the Blood Gulch gang.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The ships came out of the portals as they soon landed near a rebel base near a planet named Sullust. They soon met the rest of the heroes who came out of the gap Yukari made… but Luke had something on his mind. "Yukari." He contacted her.

"Yes?"

"Can you make a gap to this planet called Dagobah?" Luke asked. "I'd like to visit Master Yoda."

"You got it." Yukari said as she made a gap straight for Dagobah.

"Thank you." Luke said and looked at R2-D2. "Come on, R2."

R2-D2 beeped and then went inside the gap with him, but Isaac looked at the gap. "Who's Yoda?" Rose asked.

"A very good friend of Obi-Wan… and Luke's." Isaac replied, and then, something urged him to go with Luke… so he went into the gap too, but then Rose and Maria Jr. went with him.

"Rose, wait up!" Horus went after her.

"Horus, wait!" Iris went after him, and then Light went after the two of them.

"…Oh, why the hell not?" Minene shrugged as she went in with Nishijima and their two daughters, along with Yuno and Yuki.

"Where are they going?" Caboose asked.

"I dunno, but I'm curious!" Tucker said as the two of them went in.

"Wait for us!" Amata said as the Aquarion Evol gang went in.

"I don't know who this Yoda is, but eh… I'll check him out." Kagura said as he walked in as well, and the gap closed before Tristina could go in.

"Aww, I wanted to meet him." Tristina sighed.

* * *

 _At Dagobah…_

Luke walked out of the gap and looked at a small house in the distance, and then he sensed Isaac and the others coming out. "You wanted to come, huh?"

"My sister got curious." Isaac explained as Luke chuckled and rubbed Rose's head.

"R2, stay here, alright?" Luke requested as R2-D2 beeped and then he walked to the hut along with the others.

"This place is a bit…muggy." Mikono said.

"Well, it IS a swamp." Luke replied and very soon, they saw Yoda… who wasn't looking too well, but Yoda invited them in anyway.

"That face you make-" Yoda said, referring to Luke. "Look I so old to young eyes?"

"No, of course not."

"I do." He turned to him. "Yes, I do." He closed his eyes. "Sick I have become. Old and weak. When 900 years old you reach, look as good you will not."

 _Holy shit, he's that old?!_ Kagura thought.

 _You gotta be kidding me!_ Andy thought.

Yoda chuckled and limped over to his bed with his cane…or walking stick. "Soon will I rest. Yes. Forever sleep." He sat down on his bed. "Earned it I have."

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

 _We just met the guy and he's already dying…_ Minene sighed.

"Master Yoda, you can't die." Luke said, trying to convince him.

"Strong am I with the Force…but not that strong." He gave his cane to Luke. "Twilight is upon me, and soon night must fall. That is the way of things… the way of the Force." He started to rest in his bed.

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training."

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need."

"Then I _am_ a Jedi…" Luke mused, only to earn a chuckle from Yoda.

"Not yet. One thing remains… Vader. You must confront Vader. Then-only then- a Jedi you will be."

 _I assumed he was already one…whatever a Jedi is_ Iris thought, looking at Yoda. _Poor guy…_

"And confront him you will." Yoda continued as he attempted to rest again.

"Master Yoda… is Darth Vader my father?"

Yoda said nothing as he attempted to turn. "Rest, I need. Yes. Rest."

 _He's avoiding the question…_ Tucker thought.

"Yoda, I must know."

Yoda silently sighed in defeat. "Your father he is." He said as Luke looked completely shocked, remembering what Vader told him, as it just confirmed it. "Told you, did he?"

"Yes."

"…Unexpected this is. And unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?"

"No." He turned to Luke. "Unfortunate that you rushed to face him…that incomplete was your training…" He said as everyone but Isaac, Tucker and Caboose looked at Luke in surprise. They usually see Luke as a calm and observant Jedi… so this was news to everyone. "…That not ready for the burden were you."

Luke looked down in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware… anger, fear, aggression… the dark side are they." Yoda warned as these three little words pierced through Isaac's skull.

 _Oh god…_ Isaac thought, looking at his hands as there was a small aura of darkness in his hand as it disappeared. It also didn't help that the nightmare he had did a number on him.

"Once you start down the dark path…forever will it dominate your destiny." He said, then glancing at Isaac who was staring at the palm of his hand, but he looked back at Luke. "Do not underestimate the power of the emperor, or suffer your father's fate you will."

He then looked at Isaac. "And do not underestimate the power of your darkness." He warned. "Or suffer many of the ancient Keyblade Wielders who went down the same path, you will."

Isaac looked at him in surprise, but not before being reminded of Xehanort. "H-how did you…?"

"Told me about you, Obi-Wan has…" Yoda explained. "Careful with the darkness, you should be. Get rid of it, you must. Enemies, your friends and family will become."

Isaac tensed up, remembering what happened in his dream and looked at Rose, who looked concerned and then Yoda looked back at Luke. "Luke…" He said as Luke turned from Isaac to Yoda. "When gone am I…the last of the Jedi will you be. The Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned." He said. "Luke… there is… another… Sk-Skywalk…er…"

Yoda took his last breath… and then he passed away, much to the sadness of the little kids… and adding on to everyone's shock, he just disappeared. "H-He's gone!" Yunoha exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

"My goodness, that's taking that to a whole new level…" Tucker mused as Isaac had to step out for a minute… not because he's sad that Yoda died… but what if Yoda was right? What if he was slowly turning into Xehanort?

Maybe he finally understood why Samus turned hostile against him. Because she can sense that he's slowly going to go all Xehanort on them. "Hey, you feeling alright?" A voice asked as he slowly turned to see Minene.

"What if I'm slowly turning into Xehanort?" Isaac asked. "What if he's right? I'm starting to become like the Keyblade Masters of old… those who fell to the darkness." He said.

He then told Minene what Sabrina told him a long time ago… of how she took the Mark of Mastery along with Sora and Riku and has met the Wielders who lost themselves in the darkness at The World That Never Was…mostly because Young Xehanort made her fall off the edge when he was going to attempt to kiss her. Luckily, her light, her friends and Riku made her believe in the light even stronger.

"I think she told me about that once…" Minene quietly said. "But you're not going to be like _them_. Not when we're around."

"But you heard what he said. Friends and family will become my enemies… you saw what's going between me and Samus! This is only the beginning!"

"Isaac, we're _not_ going to let that happen." Minene told him. "Everyone is doing their best to get this darkness out of you."

"And look how that's going! Every day, the darkness is getting stronger… every FUCKING day, I'm more tempted to use it…" Isaac said. "I think it'd be best if I just disappeared, never to be seen again…"

Minene's eyes widened. "Isaac, listen to yourself! We're not going to let you disappear… and we won't!" She said as the others were right behind him. "We'll get the darkness out of you." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it away.

"It'd be better if I did. It'd be the best for everyone if I left…" He turned around. "Goodbye…" He said, but this time, Yuno grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." She said. "We'll help you."

"AND YOU'RE DOING A FUCKING GOOD JOB WITH IT!" He snapped as he pulled away and quickly turned around, activating his Lightsaber Keyblade and pointing it at them.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Iris gasped and pulled Horus behind her. "Horus, stay there!" She ordered, summoning her Palutena Bow and aiming it at him as everyone else reached for their weapons… but Rose, Horus and Light had concerned looks on their faces.

"Big brother…" Rose quietly said, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Isaac… you're making a big mistake here…" Yuno said, as everyone got ready to take him down.

"Go ahead and take me down… or go ahead and let me leave! I don't give a FUCKING SHIT anymore!" He exclaimed. "Either way… tell Tristina that I love her." He growled.

"Isaac. Calm down." A voice suddenly said as they looked to see the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi approaching them.

 **End BGM**

"Obi-Wan…" Luke quietly said in surprise, and he was about to confront him when Obi-Wan spoke once again.

"I thought I had sensed the darkness in you when we were at the Mustafar system, but you were keeping it in check. This is not the same Isaac I've met before." Obi-Wan told him. "You are starting to become what became of Anakin."

"You told me Vader killed him…" Luke said.

"Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to become Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you is true, from a certain point of view. The same goes to Isaac. The good in him is slowly fading until it will be destroyed… and he will be nothing more of a psychotic Keyblade Master just how Master Xehanort was."

Isaac's eyes widened as he deactivated his Lightsaber Keyblade and put it away, looking at his hands and had to sit down on a log, just horrified to thinking what he just did… pointing his own Keyblade at his friends and family… or former friends and family… he couldn't even tell who was friend or foe at this point.

"A certain point of view?" Luke asked while Rose sat down by Isaac, hugging him tightly.

"Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to…depend greatly on our own point of view." Obi-Wan said, as he decided to sit down with Isaac. "Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him… your father was already a great pilot… but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi."

 _After Qui-Gon told you to train him…_ Isaac thought.

"I thought I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

"There is still good in him." Luke said. "And I know there's still good in Isaac. We just have to do something about his darkness before he loses himself again."

"He's more machine now than man…twisted and evil." Obi-Wan said, referring to Anakin… or as he's now called, Darth Vader.

"I can't do it, Ben…"

"You cannot escape your destiny. You must face Darth Vader again."

"I can't kill my own father."

"…Then the emperor has already won. You were our only hope."

"Yoda spoke of another."

"The other he spoke of is your twin sister."

"But I have no sister."

"To protect you both from the emperor… you were hidden from your father when you were born. The emperor knew, as I did… if Anakin were to have any offspring… they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains anonymous."

Something clicked inside of Luke. "Leia! Leia is my sister!"

"Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit… but they could be made to serve the emperor." He warned and then looked at Isaac. "And Isaac, keep that darkness in check for as long as you can. I have a feeling the Emperor has his eyes set on you… and Vader might try to convince you to turn to the dark side once more."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Flash was busy minding his own business in his own ship, playing a game on his Playstation 2 called "Def Jam: Vendetta" while his own crew went to check out the Death Star 2 on Endor. "I wonder how it's going." He wondered…when suddenly, the lights turned off. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"Hello, Flash." A voice said as he nearly jumped and saw Mephiles appearing.

"You!" He exclaimed and pulled out his shovel. _Activate, Ultimate Keyblade!_ He thought, activating his Keyblade.

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned. "Not unless you want your crew to be hurt."

"What did you do to them?" Flash growled.

Mephiles chuckled. "I'll show you." He said, looking at his game and then snapping his fingers, as it went static.

"Hey! I was in the middle of something!" He growled as Mephiles snapped his fingers again, showing Darth Vader and Sidious… and in jail cells were his crew, causing him to gasp. "No way…!"

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"Indeed, we've kidnapped your crew." Mephiles said. "You have a choice… you can change sides and fight your friends… or you can be a captain without a crew." He said, signaling Vader as he activated his Lightsaber and pointed it at his crew.

"You think you can get away with this, Mephiles?" Flash asked.

"Not convinced? Then perhaps this will." He said, pulling out something as Flash gasped.

"A lock of Tsumiki's hair?!"

"Indeed. Now, what will it be, Flash?"

Flash clenched his fists, realizing he doesn't have a choice before deactivating his Keyblade, as it was just a shovel now. "You win." He muttered. "I'll join you."

"Good." Mephiles said. "I'm warning you though… if you tell _any_ of your friends… your crew will instantly die." He warned.

"…Very well." Flash said as he sighed, turning off the Playstation 2 and then going into a portal with Mephiles as they were soon in the Death Star.

"Welcome, so glad you could join us." Sidious smirked.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Mmm…" Alicia groaned.

"What's wrong?" Nan asked.

"I don't know… I just got a bad feeling."

"You too?" Colette asked. "I don't know what this is, but I'm not liking this."

"This can't be good." Rex muttered as Washington, Carolina, Spock, Chief, Nan and Jacob nodded in agreement, looking concerned.

* * *

 _ater…_

"I wasn't expecting anyone to lead this crazy attack." Han Solo said, having a little chat with Lando.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it." Lando teased.

"Who says they didn't? But I ain't crazy." He said, sitting down next to Chewie. "You're the respectable one, remember?"

Tristina was listening to their conversation, but she more than likely tuned them out as she was getting really worried about Isaac. She kept telling herself that it'll all be alright since Luke and the others are with him, but there was just something that bugged her, as if she was kicking herself for not going with Isaac.

She failed to realize a lady and a few Mon Calamari(those fishheaded aliens) approaching them to discuss about the Emperor's critical error. One of these Mon Calamari just so happened to be Admiral Ackbar.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoint the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know the weapon's systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the imperial fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected. But the most important of all… we've learned that the emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died to bring us this information." She turned to Ackbar. "Admiral Ackbar, please."

Tristina saw him walking, but once again, she didn't truly acknowledge it. All of these questions were ringing in her head. Was Isaac okay? Is he keeping his darkness in check? Is he having another episode? Is Obi-Wan trying to convince him not to use the darkness?

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational… the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted."

"Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor." Ackbar continued and then looked at Lando. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."

 _That guy's a general?!_ Ruby thought.

 _Cool!_ Nora thought.

"Good luck." Han said as Lando looked at him. "You're gonna need it."

Alex glanced at Tristina who was in her own head as she waved her hand to make her snap out of it, but she didn't even budge. _Dang…_ She thought.

"General Madine!" Ackbar cued another general and stepped down while Madine walked forward.

"We have stolen a few Imperial shuttles disguised as cargo ships and using a secret imperial code… a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator."

 _Sounds like something I'd do._ Stark thought. _Although, I'd do it a bit more…flashy._

"Sounds dangerous." C-3PO said.

"Wonder who they found to pull that off." Leia wondered.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asked, as Leia gave Han a 'You gotta be kidding me' look.

"My team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttles." Han said.

Chewie did his usual roaring at Han.

"It's gonna be rough. I didn't wanna speak for you."

More roaring.

"That's one."

"General, count me in!" Leia said… and then the usual group, Worldwalker, Mokou, Alicia, Colette, Syrena, RWBY, JNPR, Penny, Iron Man, Thor, CPU Candidates, Yunoha, Nunnally, Chief, the Red Team, the Freelancers, Emily Grey, the Clones, the Ghost Crew and Ben's team said they'll go too.

"Hmm, it feels weird not having Isaac with us…" Kai said.

"You guys leaving without me?" A voice asked as they looked to see Isaac and the others who went to Endor as Leia immediately hugged Luke… and Tristina quickly hugged Isaac… a little too tightly I might add.

"You alright?" Tristina asked. "You look…sad."

"I'm fine… really." He replied. "You don't need to worry."

"Your eyes tell me something else…" She quietly said, looking at the others while Luke greeted Han and Chewie.

"You guys aren't leaving without us!" Tucker said.

"We weren't planning on to." Sarge said.

 _Uh, yes we were…_ Grif thought.

Isaac sighed. "I'll tell you later." He said, glancing at Samus who looked like she was going to attack. "Preferably without her around."

"Right…" Tristina nodded. "I don't trust her…" She whispered.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

After a brief conversation with Han and Lando, as he promised Han that he won't scratch up the Falcon (Which worried Han), he entered one of the ships as Luke, Leia, Chewie, 3PO, R2-D2, Isaac and Tristina were in the ship while everyone else were in the other ships.

"What do you MEAN this doesn't have a radio?!" Grif asked. "I wanted to blast out something that wasn't that fucking Warthog song!"

"And let the enemy know we're here?! Are you out of your mind, numnut?!" Sarge asked as he was in front as Chief was in the pilot seat.

"Can I also just mention that this the SMALLEST ship of all time?! Seriously, the Pelicans had more room!" Grif complained.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Washington ordered.

* * *

 _Back in the first one…_

Chewie let out a roar… as if he was complaining. "I don't think the Empire had Wookies in mind when they designed her, Chewie." Han told him, and then looked at the Millennium Falcon.

"Hey, you awake?" Leia snapped him out of it.

"Yeah, I just had a funny feeling… like I wouldn't see her again." He said, but then when everyone was strapped in, they took off to Endor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Death Star 2…_

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked as a few TIE Fighters flew on by.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for."

"What of the reports of the rebel fleet massing near Sullust?"

"It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion and the Heroes of Light will be crushed and Young Skywalker and Isaac will be one of us. Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders."

"Yes, my master." Vader bowed and walked away.

* * *

 _In another part of the Death Star…_

"Do you know what are in these capsules?" Mephiles asked Flash, but he just shook his head no. "You see, we decided to capture some creatures and put them in these capsules." He pointed to the first one. "Have you ever heard of the Flood?"

Flash looked at him, giving him a look that said 'what'?

"Parasitic creatures that turn you into zombies." He explained. "We even have a few Tank forms in there." He chuckled and then pointed to the next one. "We have the Grimm in there… they were willing to go." He pointed to another. "We have some Promethean Knights."

Flash looked at him. "No Heartless?"

"We tried stuffing a few in there… but, let's just say keeping a Heartless locked up was a nightmare."

"I'll say!" Mercury exclaimed as he had claw marks on his face. "You know how hard it is to lock up a Novashadow?! NOT FUN!"

"At least you didn't have to deal with a Rabid Dog." Emerald muttered, as the Heartless was still biting her leg. "WOULD YOU GET OFF?!" She yelled.

"We decided not to use the Heartless… they come and go as they please anyway." Mephiles said. "However, we did capture a ship not too long ago. Ever heard of the Lor Starcutter?"

Flash gave him a questionable look. "No? Ever heard of Magolor?" He asked but still no response. "…You're much more fun if you actually talked."

 _What I want to do is punch your tonsils down to your crotch… but your mouth is freaking gone!_ Flash thought.

"Anyway, we have captured Magolor and placed a certain crown on his head." He said as a portal opened up to reveal Magolor.

"You talking about me?" He laughed.

"Yes." Mephiles chuckled and then looked at Flash. "I want you to go to Endor and unleash these creatures everywhere. Several Scout Troopers and Magolor will accompany you." He said.

Flash nodded as Mephiles opened up a portal and then they walked in as Mephiles scratched his chin. "Perhaps I should make him an anti-form… just so he can have a pleasant chat with someone. I could tell he wasn't so thrilled talking to me."

"Wouldn't he be talking to himself?" Mercury asked.

"At least it would have him talking." Mephiles said, as they heard growling as they looked at Emerald.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OFF OF ME!" Emerald yelled, kicking the Rabid Dog off of her… but then the Heartless bit her leg again. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!" She yelled, as the two sweatdropped at this.

"Who's bright idea was it to bring the Heartless into the Death Star?" Mercury asked as Mephiles whistled casually, pretending like it wasn't _his_ idea.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Lord Vader…_

"Where are those shuttles going?" He asked as the shuttle ships arrived.

"Shuttles Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" An officer asked.

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon." Han's voice said.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Vader asked.

"It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them."

Darth Vader said nothing, but he did sense a presence… actually, two of them. He had sensed Luke… as well as the darkness in Isaac in the same shuttle.

* * *

 _In one of the shuttles…_

Luke's eyes widened. "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come."

"It's your imagination, kid. Come on, let's keep a little optimism here." Han requested.

"He's right." Isaac said. "Nothing to worry about." He said, but he couldn't stop a nagging feeling that Darth Vader was sensing his darkness.

* * *

 _Back with Vader…_

"Shall I hold them?"

"No. Leave them to me." Darth Vader ordered. "I will deal with them myself."

"As you wish, my lord. Carry on." He requested as Vader walked away. "Shuttles Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

Han grinned. "Okay, I told you it was gonna work!"

* * *

 _In the other shuttles…_

"I didn't think that was gonna work." Grif said.

"Phew! Close one!" Ruby grinned.

"Mama mia… I thought we were goners." Paolo said.

"And you said it wouldn't work." Ben gave a cocky smile to Kevin.

"I had my doubts, okay?!"

* * *

 _Back on the Imperial ship…_

Darth Vader watched the shuttles fly away, flashing back to the time he tried to convince Isaac to join him because he sensed the darkness in him back in Mustafar. Now, he can sense the darkness is twice as strong as before.

Surely, Isaac would be more compelled to join the dark side this time, right?

Still, he had a nagging feeling that Isaac would reject him once more, but he pushed it aside. He was more focused on Luke than Isaac anyway.

* * *

 _On Endor…_

Several of the ships landed and they all walked out in a single file, but 3PO still complained that it was a bad idea coming here as they soon found a couple of Imperial Scout Troopers walking along. "Only two, huh?" Han asked, smirking. "Well, this will be for nothing if we're spotted." He said. "Come on, Chewie!"

"I'd be careful… there might be more." Luke warned.

"Hey, it's me." Han said before taking off.

"…Yeah right." Hina said as she transformed into Halo Heart and then summoned her Sniper Rifle, but then added a silencer to it and aimed carefully.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Isaac asked.

"Hey, if things go south here…"

"She has a point." Sarge said and Ruby decided to join Halo Heart by having Crescent Rose turn into it's sniper mode and aimed with her.

Halo Heart silently breathed, watching for the opportunity to knock them out should Han and Chewie somehow screw up, but then she noticed movement and looked through her scope… they were headed right for Han and Chewie.

Her finger was on the trigger, ready to pull it if more Stormtroopers decided to come… or the Heartless decided to invade.

Ruby noticed this too, but she didn't think about the Heartless or Stormtroopers. Her mind went straight to the Grimm as they silently waited.

More movement and then to their surprise… Flash came out. Maybe he came to give Han and Chewie a hand… but suddenly, Flash whistled, alerting the troopers as they turned to Han and Chewie.

"What the hell?" Halo Heart quietly asked, watching the two struggle against the Stormtroopers as she then noticed something floating in the air, chuckling. _Magolor?_ She wondered as she saw the capsules. _What's in those capsules?_

Magolor chuckled and then flew off with the capsules, not wanting to release them yet… but he had two of them… so obviously, Magolor opened one of them but he disappeared with them.

"Why that no good backstabbing traitor!" Sarge growled.

"Why is Flash siding with THEM?!" Alicia asked.

"No way…" Colette said as Flash spotted them and then quickly took off the way he came from.

Nan growled as he clenched his fists and then he aimed his hand on the ground. "Exaclibur!" He shouted, summoning his motorcycle and then hopping on it and then he took off with Alicia and Collette soon following.

Meanwhile, a few other Stormtroopers started to take off in Speed Bikes as Luke and Leia quickly took off after them, leaving the others behind. However, some of them wanted in on the action. "Yukari, I need something over here!" Halo Heart ordered as a gap appeared above them and two Mongeese ATVs landed on the ground.

"Oh hell yeah! A Mongoose!" Kai exclaimed as Halo Heart hopped on one and Kai got behind her as Maria and Syrena got in another and took off after them, then Alex whistled and hopped on Frost, and then Hikari hopped on behind her and took off, and then Buru decided to fly.

"Just be careful…" Vito said as Julia had a concerned look to where Nan disappeared along with Alicia and Colette.

Everyone else looked a bit bothered as to why Flash would betray them like that as they decided to stick around and wait for everyone to come back… but Julia took off after the three, worried about them.

"Do you got anything to destroy those Speeders?" Kai asked as Halo Heart summoned a Rocket Launcher.

"Use this… but don't hit Luke or Leia."

"Perfect!" Kai smirked and aimed carefully, before pulling the trigger and a rocket hit the Speeder Bike, causing it to explode and take out the Stormtrooper. "BULLSEYE!" She yelled as they picked up the pace as the Stormtroopers in front of the Skywalker siblings decided to split up as Leia went after the Stormtrooper, turning her head to see the others right behind her.

Leia smirked… for she knew that the Stormtrooper was about to have a really bad day.

The Stormtrooper noticed this and grumbled to himself, and then he had an idea as he proceeded to go around them and started shooting them from behind as they tried to turn around… but they weren't as maneuverable as the Speeder Bike, and then the vehicles got shot down and caused them to go out of control, forcing them to bail as the two ATVs crashed into trees, one of Frost's legs got shot and knocking down Alex and Hikari down and shot down Leia's Speeder Bike, forcing her to eject.

Buru quickly stopped and then opened up a gap as the Stormtrooper went inside…and then came out of another one…towards a tree, causing him to scream and there was an explosion. "Heh, loser." She smirked before going to check on them who were currently knocked out… while just ahead of them, Luke was knocked off of his Speeder bike.

The Stormtrooper turned around and proceeded to shoot him, but Luke activated his Lightsaber and deflected some of the bullets and then cut the front of the Speeder Bike, causing it to spin out of control and hit a tree, killing the Stormtrooper as well and then Luke put his Lightsaber away and walked back to the others, unaware of Leia and the women knocked out cold out at the moment.

He also didn't see Buru gapping in the younger kids to check on the girls to see if they were alright.

* * *

 _Back with the team…_

"Look, I'm just saying that maybe if we had DIFFERENT music other than that stupid Warthog song…" Grif said.

"Are you out of your mind? That warthog music is our theme, you dumbass!" Sarge said.

"Yeah, well it got annoying VERY quickly! Not to mention that it SOMEHOW got into the Pelican!"

"I don't care, I'm still using it." Sarge said.

"How did you come up with an annoying song like that?" Kevin asked.

"Heheh, funny story..." Sarge said. "You see-"

"General Solo! Someone's coming!" 3PO exclaimed, alerting them as they all got ready to attack…only to discover that it was Luke.

"Luke!" Han said and then looked around. "Where's Leia and the others?"

"What, they didn't come back?"

"I thought they were with you."

"We got separated. We better go look for her." Luke said and noticed something. "…Where are the little ones?"

"Buru gapped them over somewhere. I have a feeling they're with the girls." Yang explained.

"Well, let's go find them then." Weiss said as Han looked at a few troops.

"Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300." He ordered.

"Come on, R2… we'll need your scanners." Luke said, as R2 beeped and everyone went on ahead, as Souji, Vito and Paolo had worried looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, Master Luke! We know what to do!" 3PO said before glaring at R2. "And you said it was pretty here!" He said, causing R2 to simply beep, possibly saying 'Well, it is!'.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"U-ugh…" Halo Heart groaned as she got up. "Man, my head is killing me right now…" She muttered, before transforming back to herself, seeing the others getting up as blood was coming down Kai's shoulder. "Kai…"

"Huh…?" Kai looked to see her wound. "I-It's fine..."

"No, you're not fine." She told her as she checked her wound while Kai hissed in pain. "Well, luckily you weren't impaled… you probably just scratched it." She said. "Unfortunately, I don't have bandages on me so…" She aimed her Keyblade at her and used Curaga on it. "That'll stop the bleeding for a little while, but we need to give medical attention to you so you won't be infected."

"Since when did you become a nurse…?"

"I'm not… you just pick up on a few things when you're recovering from Meta." She said. "…And certain other things…"

"Like what?"

"Oh, don't worry about it." She said.

Kai sighed as she got up. "You know… I wonder what it's like to be a nurse…" She wondered. "Just think, the next Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is also a nurse."

"Well, isn't Peach a nurse?"

"Yeah." She nodded and looked to the sky. "It's funny… becoming princess of the Mushroom Kingdom never crossed my mind until I fell in love with Vito."

"It's because he's a prince and son of Mario and Peach, right?"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Now I'm all thrilled to becoming one." She said, thinking to herself. "Heh, just think, a Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom with HDD."

"Don't forget Princess of Sarasaland with HDD." A voice said as they saw Maria limping to her as Syrena was holding on to her as they looked at her in concern. "Twisted my ankle… hurts like a bitch…"

"Been there, done that." Hina nodded as the others soon rejoined with bandages wrapped around Frost's leg… but Leia was still knocked out.

That is… until a curious cute teddy bear creature curiously poked her with a spear, as Leia quickly woke up, startling the creature.

 **BGM: Leia Meets Wicket (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi)**

"Stop that!" She ordered as everyone walked up to them, and then they heard more footsteps to see the little ones with Buru.

"Who's that cute little thing?" Rose asked.

"That's an Ewok." Hina said. "Man, that thing is so adorable in person." She said and rubbed her chin. "What was his name again… um…"

"Was it Wicket…?" Maria wondered.

"I think it was." Hina nodded.

The Ewok, possibly named Wicket, looked at all of them curiously but still on guard, pointing his spear at them. "Whoa whoa whoa… we don't mean no harm, little one. We come in peace." Alex said.

"There's no need for this." Hina said in a gentle voice.

The Ewok still was on guard, saying something but no one knew what he was saying, as this made Hina miss Sheila even more. Leia had an idea and pulled something out of her pocket, as it was some sort of cracker. "You want this?" She asked as the Ewok curiously looked at it before taking it, sniffing it and taking a bite, and then another… as if he enjoyed it.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Rose smiled as she gently approached him as the Ewok looked at her as she extended her arm out. "Don't be shy…" She sweetly smiled while it looked at her hand and gently poked it with his hand, wondering why this strange creature was extending its hand out to him, and then Maria Jr, Light and Horus did the same thing, as he curiously looked at them.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment when they heard growling, startling the little one and hiding behind Leia. "Was that the Meta?" Leia asked.

"No… this growling is different." Hina said, slowly taking Didact's Will out and switching it to the Scattershot while the others got on guard, while Rose and Maria Jr. went in their CPU forms and protected Light and Horus.

Suddenly, some Ursa Major Grimm burst through the bushes and roared at them as they all got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"Leia, get Wicket to safety!" Kai ordered, going into her HDD form with Maria as Leia nodded and took off with the Ewok… but they didn't get very far as they were surrounded by a few Beowolves and one Stormtrooper.

"Alright, you bastard… eat this!" Hina exclaimed, shooting at an Ursa Major but it simply swiped its claws at her, knocking it out of her hand, forcing her to go into HDD and the three Wielders attacked them.

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled, unleashing it on a few Ursa Majors to kill them, but more started to come and was getting very ugly very fast as Hikari noticed Leia trapped.

"Leia!" Hikari exclaimed as Syrena quickly shot a few Ursa Majors.

"Dammit, there's too many of them!" Unversed Heart growled and summoned Minish Blade, splitting herself into four and they kept attacking. The purple Unversed Heart got the short end of the stick by getting beat up by an Ursa Major, luckily the red one quickly came to her aid.

Just when things were starting to get ugly… an icy laser hit the Ursa Majors to freeze them. "Alex, did you do that?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, no…" She said and then someone teleported in front of them, wearing a red cape and hat, looking like a mouse and holding some certain wand with three stars surrounding it. "Daroach?!" She exclaimed, as her eyes lit up.

 _Oh, here we go…_ Kai thought.

Daroach said nothing as he swung the Triple Star at his opponents as the three stars did major damage to the Ursas before unleashing a powerful laser to destroy them, and then they heard a cry in pain as they saw the Stormtrooper being zapped to death by a Squeak in a UFO, while several Beowolves got knocked away by a big blue Squeak with a gigantic hammer, while one remained… however, a shuriken struck it on the head and then a yellow mouse with a cape appeared.

During all of this, Alex could hardly contain herself until she let out a humongous fangirl scream. "SPINNI, STORO AND DOC!" She screamed.

"…Did we always sound like that?" Halo Heart asked.

"I think…?" Blue Heart wondered.

 **End BGM**

Daroach put away the Triple Star and looked at the Ewok. "You alright, Wicket?" He asked as Wicket nodded. "Good."

"Wait, you know these guys?" Hikari asked.

"Of course. We came to this world when we sensed a familiar dark presence from our past. We will explain more later, but now… we must go to our base." He said and then looked at them. "However, we're not the only ones that came to this world as well."

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Indeed. In fact, they're waiting for you all. This certain group consists of three Spartans, two boys and three Kamen Riders." He said. "Our base is this way. Come on." He requested as they all followed them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Julia looked around, desperate to find Nan until she found the three of them knocked out. "No!" She exclaimed and ran over to them. "Nan, Alicia… Colette!" She exclaimed.

"You're next." A voice said as she turned around to see Flash.

"You…" She growled as she took out her whip. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING TRAITOR!" She screamed, getting ready to attack him as Flash got ready to fight… until suddenly a few little mice-like creatures got on the way, one of them holding a bomb in its…ears? "Squeakers…?" She wondered.

Flash growled, glaring at the little ones before pulling out some sort of flash bomb and throwing it to the ground, blinding them for a few seconds… and when the light disappeared… he was gone. "Coward…" She growled.

"U-ugh…" Nan groaned as Julia immediately ran over to him. "Julia…?" He asked as he tried to get up, but fell.

"I gotcha." She said, helping him up. "What happened?"

"We demanded an explanation… but all he did was attack us. We tried to fight back but… we couldn't. We couldn't hurt a friend…"

"He doesn't seem like a friend to me." Julia said. "What kind of friend makes you unable to walk?"

"I don't know…but… I don't think my knee's broken… it hurts like hell though…" He winced.

"Even so…if I see that jackass again… he's going to wish that I didn't go dominatrix up his ass."

"Julia… I don't think he's doing this willingly…" Colette muttered. "I could tell he was holding back…and I know for a fact Bossman holds nothing back in a fight."

"Right now, I don't care if he was…" Julia growled. "He's not getting away with this." She muttered as Alicia was helped up by the Squeakers.

"Thanks…" Alicia muttered as they got up and then they squeaked, as if they were saying to follow them and hopped away, and then they followed them, while Julia was helping Nan walk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, just outside of Endor…_

A portal opened up just outside of Endor and a ship flew out of said portal as it flew down into the forest moon and soon landed on the ground, undetected.

The ship opened up and an alien girl walked out. This certain alien girl was orange skinned, had some sort of white… whatever it is on her head (Possibly hair?) as it had blue markings on it while her face had white markings. She was also a tall one.

The Togruta's name?

Ahsoka Tano.

* * *

 **This is what happens when you replay Squeak Squad and watch the Season 2 finale of Star Wars Rebels. You get ideas!**


	129. The Meeting of Warriors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"I told you to wait on the command ship." Sidious said as Darth Vader approached him.

"A small rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor." Vader told him.

Sidious turned to him. "Yes, I know."

"My son is with them… including the boy that holds his darkness."

"Are you sure?"

"I have felt them, my master."

"Strange that I have not. I wonder if your feelings on this matter are _clear_ , Lord Vader."

"They are clear, my master."

"Then you must go to the Central Moon and wait for them."

"They will come to me?"

"I have foreseen it. Young Skywalker's compassion for you will be his undoing. As for the Keyblade Wielder, I have plans for him." He smirked. "They will come to _you_ , and you will bring them to _me_."

"As you wish." Vader bowed and Sidious turned around to look outside the Death Star once more.

* * *

 _Back on Endor…_

"Look, I'm just saying that Flash turned against us." Grif said. "I mean, why else would he alert those stormtroopers just like that?!"

"For once, I agree with Grif. I say we kill him!" Sarge said.

"I'll remember to have my Power Beam ready just for him." Samus growled. _And Isaac as well._

"Now now, let's not jump to conclusions here." Washington said. "We might not have the full story here."

"He's right." Carolina said. "He might have been forced to change sides for…something for unknown reasons."

"I'm still not convinced." Grif said.

"This could just be a big misunderstanding." Chief said. "And Wash is right, we don't know the full story."

"I'm not sure what to believe…" Yang said.

"Flash is still good…right? …Right?" Ruby asked, still hopeful.

"If he isn't, I'm gonna hammer him until he cries uncle!" Nora smirked.

"That's more like it." Sarge chuckled.

"Still, we just need to have an open mind about this." Pyrrha said. "I've never exactly known Flash, so I'm not sure what to think."

"We arrived at that fucking Star Trek world at the same time! And you had Chief with you! How can you be defending if we hardly ever know the guy?!" Grif asked.

"I'm not defending him nor am I against him!" Pyrrha said. "I'm just saying that we should just have an open mind about it!"

"Eh, I still think he betrayed us." Han said as they then saw Luke coming back with Leia's helmet. "Is that Leia's helmet?"

"Yeah, and I found some remains of two ATVs… and there seemed to be a struggle."

"I just hope they made it out okay." Souji hoped as Vito and Paolo nodded.

"I'm pretty sure they're fi-…" Chief turned around, taking the Assault Rifle off his back and cocked it…as if he heard something.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Do you hear that?" Chief asked as they heard demonic roaring.

"What is it… more Grimm?" A Clone asked.

"Worse." He replied, and right on cue, the Flood appeared.

 **BGM: Sinister Shadows (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"These nasty things again?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Don't let the infection forms get on you! They'll turn you into nasty Combat Forms." Chief ordered, shooting down a couple of Infection Forms.

"I take it those Infection Forms are the little guys." Blake said and saw Combat Forms approaching. They were mainly the human type.

"And those might be the Combat forms." Weiss said as they soon battled, but then they noticed Stormtroopers approaching them.

"We'll handle the Stormtroopers, you guys work on whatever those creatures are!" Jaune ordered as JNPR and RWBY took off to deal with them while Jaune and Pyrrha blocked the shots.

"Excuse me, coming through, trying NOT to become infected!" Isaac exclaimed, unleashing a Firaga at the Infection forms while Sarge shot through Combat Forms.

"Oh, if only these things were Grif… then I'd be a happy man." Sarge said…and Grif was right behind him.

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"MWHAHAHAHA! EAT ROCKETS, YOU ZOMBIES!" O'Malley yelled and then Ben quickly turned on his Omnitrix while Gwen was throwing her magic at them and then he transformed into some kind of yellow, electric Sasquatch of some sort.

"SHOCKSQUATCH!" He yelled, unleashing a barrage of electricity on the Combat Forms and Infection Forms, while R2-D2 decided to run over an unsuspecting Infection Form, as he beeped in delight and then Souji unleashed a wave of electricity at them (With Thor aiding him) while Vito and Paolo used fire and ice to kill them.

"Alright…" Tristina pulled out the Spike Grenade and smirked. _This time, I'll actually stick it on the enemy!_ She thought as she ran over and threw it…and it stuck to a tree right in front of her.

 **Pause BGM**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She screamed as she rolled out of the way as it exploded.

She hoped that Chief didn't see that as she turned… and unfortunately, he saw it. _DAMMIT!_ She thought.

"That was the second worst throw of all time." Chief said.

"Third worst throw for me." Washington said, who also saw it.

"HA! You're worse than Caboose!" Tucker teased.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Caboose yelled, throwing two Spike Grenades… and they stuck to a couple of trees and then exploded, making a Combat Form facepalm.

"…Okay, second worst."

Tristina growled. "THAT TEARS IT!" She screamed, immediately going into her Wolf Form and then Midna appeared on her back.

 **Resume BGM**

"I'm going to enjoy this." Midna smirked and Wolf Tristina proceeded to maul through several Combat Forms and Midna punched through several Infection forms until they were all defeated.

"That takes care of them." Luke said, but then they heard deeper roaring as they noticed several Tank Forms approaching them.

 **End BGM**

"Leave these big boys to me!" Tucker said, taking out his Energy Sword.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Tucker quickly ran over and slashed the Tank Forms with ease, as they attempted to slam their arms into him, but he quickly dodged and impaled through one of them before pulling back and the Tank Form fell.

He them looked at the rest as they charged him as he did a 'come at me' taunt as he jumped over and did a spin-type attacking, severing a Tank Form in half before he impaled it and then he impaled another one through the eyes…if they had eyes that is.

One of the Tank Forms attempted to charge him from behind as he quickly turned his Energy Sword and impaled him from behind…without even looking as he kicked one away as he then jumped over and impaled it, then running over and slashing through several Tank Form until there was one left.

The Tank Form stood there and Tucker did the same, standing perfectly still as if they were in a stand off…until the Tank Form charged him and Tucker did the same, slashing through each other and stood there in silence… until the Tank Form fell in death.

 **End BGM**

"Show-off…" Grif muttered.

"Woohoo! Go Tucker!" Caboose exclaimed… randomly having a foam finger with 'Tucker is #1!' written on it.

"Where did he get that?" Chief asked as they heard whistling from Deadpool.

"I'm not surprised." Isaac muttered.

"I wonder how the other team is doing?" Flare wondered.

* * *

 _Speaking of which…_

The Stormtroopers were quickly being killed one by one, with the help of the Clones. "Is it just me, or do they have terrible aim?" Gregor wondered.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Cody said.

"So I'm not alone here?" Rex asked.

"And I thought I was going crazy." Fives said, looking at four remaining Stormtroopers who weren't backing down any time soon.

"Alright, we'll finish these guys off with Team Attacks!" Jaune exclaimed. "Ren, Nora, Flower Power!"

"Wait…what?" Nora asked, as Jaune blinked in surprise and turned around to look at them.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Hearts MK2)**

"Fl-Flower Power." Jaune said, trying not to stutter while the rest of JNPR looked in confusion. "That's your team attack name."

"Since…when?" Ren asked.

"Guys, we went over this! Flower Power is Ren and Nora! Ren brings the flower, Nora brings the power!"

"How do I bring a flower?" Ren wondered.

"No silly, not _A_ flower. Flour, like in baking!" Nora grinned.

"Why would I bring that…?"

"I..uh…no! It's your symbol!"

"So, what are we?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune couldn't believe his ears. "Pyrrha!"

"Sorry! I just want to make sure it's clearly defined!"

Everyone in the group looked at JNPR as if they lost their ever loving minds in the fight, even the Stormtroopers were dumbfounded by this. "Pyrrha, you and I are Arkos! It's the thing where we take our shields… remember?"

"Arkos…?"

"Yeah! It's our names put together!"

"Right…no…I get it…"

"What, you don't like it?"

"No…it's…good?"

"Oooh, I sense hesitation!" Nora grinned.

"Are we REALLY doing this right now?!" Yang exclaimed.

"HEY!" A Stormtrooper yelled, catching their attention. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune said before turning back to his team.

"Yeah, team ears only!" Nora told them.

The Stormtroopers looked at each other in annoyance before one of them turned back to them. "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

Jaune turned around in anger. "AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?!"

"Um, Jaune?"

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think he means that we're _all_ in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha said as Jaune's eyes widened, turning to the others who had annoyed looks on their faces, in fact… Weiss was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Uh… ugh… Nora, just… hit 'em with your hammer."

Nora's eyes lit up. "Got it." She smirked evilly.

"Wait…WHAT?!" A Stormtrooper exclaimed in shock…and the next thing they knew, Nora jumped up and landed in front of them, swinging her hammer and sending all four of them in the air, causing all of them to scream while the rest sweatdropped.

"That's…one way to take them out." Cody said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Ahsoka…_

Ahsoka walked around and she suddenly heard screaming as she looked up to see the four flying Stormtroopers flying above her who were still screaming. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

 _With Nan's group…_

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Alicia asked as they looked up to see the Stormtroopers coming in for a landing.

"Huh, it's raining Stormtroopers." Julia said as Nan pulled out his blaster and shot all four of them as they all landed in the grass, totally dead.

"Now they're dead Stormtroopers." Nan chuckled as he put it away as they continued to walk.

"Hmm… why am I suddenly picturing Duck Hunt retrieving them?" Colette wondered as they kept walking, only to be confronted by Ewoks.

"Oh great…" Alicia muttered, but then the Squeaks started chatting with them, convincing them that they're friends as the Ewoks put their spears down, chatting in their language and guided them to their village… even though the Squeaks were already doing that.

* * *

 _Speaking of Ewoks…_

"Well, this is just fine and dandy!" Sarge exclaimed as they were suddenly in nets… most likely because Chewie couldn't resist some meat on a stake.

"Han, reach my Lightsaber!" Luke said.

"I got it…!" Han said, trying to reach for it while R2-D2 started cutting, while in the other nets Tucker and Mokou started breaking the ropes… until they all fell in one huge pile.

"Probably not the wisest idea…" Thor muttered as Tony was sitting on top of his back.

"Thanks for breaking my fall." Tony said.

"Okay, who am I sitting on?" Washington asked.

"That would be me." Chief piped up.

"Oh, sorry." He said as they got up…only to be greeted by spears and Ewoks.

"Oh, you GOT to be kidding me!" Grif exclaimed.

"Um…hello…" Han greeted as they were surrounded.

"Ooogh, my head…" C-3PO groaned as he sat up, as the Ewoks gasped and looked at each other, chattering amongst themselves… and then the next thing they knew, they were slowly bowing to 3PO.

"What in the world…?" Washington wondered.

"Um, 3PO, do you know what they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Of course! As you know, I have six million-"

"What are they saying?" Han asked impatiently.

"Hello, I think." He replied and then talked in their own language, which delighted the Ewoks and bowed once more. "Hmm, they're claiming as I'm some sort of god." He said, which made Luke had an amused smile.

Tony snickered. "We already have one." He said, referring to Thor… who only just raised an eyebrow at what 3PO said.

"Oh, likely story!" Han exclaimed as he got up. "Listen, you-" The Ewoks aimed their spears at him. "…My mistake." He said and then looked at 3PO. "Why don't you use your 'Divine Power' to ask these things to stand down?"

"Oh no, it's against my protocol to act like a deity." C-3PO said.

"AGAINST PROTOCOL?!" Grif yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU 'AGAINST PROTOCOL' YOU TIN CAN!" He yelled as he and Han tried to get up, but the Ewoks aimed their spears at them again.

"Okay, just calm down… I'm sure this is all just a big mistake." Luke said. "Chewie, just give me your crossbow." He said as Chewbacca reluctantly gave it to him... and then the Ewoks hauled everyone away to their village…by tying them up to stakes, much to the annoyance of everyone.

* * *

 _Later…_

 **Pianta Village (Super Mario Sunshine)**

Everyone was tied up to logs of some kind. "Agh… this is too tight…!" Weiss complained.

"You think that's bad? I have a serious case of a bad itch on my back!" Ruby complained. "Is anyone behind me…and if it's possible, can you scratch with your foot?"

"Do I look like a cheerleader to you?" Tucker asked as he was behind her…while they watched Han and Grif being placed differently while C-3PO talked with one of the Ewoks, while Tony wondered if he could simply activate his armor and bust out of there… problem was, the ropes were just a bit _too_ tight.

"What did he say?" Han asked.

"Well, this is embarrassing… but it seems that you and Grif are the main course of a banquet in my honor." 3PO said.

"WHAT?!" Grif yelled.

"It's a dream come true!" Sarge exclaimed. "I call dibs on one of Grif's legs!"

"HEY!"

It was at this moment where Leia, the girls, and the Squeaks walked out of one of the huts. "Souji!" Hina exclaimed.

"Big brother!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hina!" Souji sighed with relief.

"Oh come on… you got captured _again_ …by teddy bears? Come on, Paolo… you're better than that." Maria teased.

"Oh very funny!"

"Guys, if it's not too much trouble, can you please spare our friends?" Kai sweetly asked, but the Ewoks didn't seem convinced, not even when the Squeaks requested them to do the same.

"Unfortunately, the Ewoks are rather…stubborn." Daroach admitted.

"Oh come on guys!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see a blonde boy and a boy with blue hair walking out of the same hut. The blonde seemed to have a monkey tail. "Can't you at least save our friends for us?"

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed.

"Neptune!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Ladies." Neptune did his usual wink at them… but then started checking out the girls who were currently trapped. "Oooh, hello trapped ladies~!"

Weiss's eye twitched. "Can someone break his stupid face for me?!" She asked and then at that moment, three Spartans came out of the hut as well. Each one were in different Spartan armor; Hermes, Argus, and Centurion. The Hermes armor happened to look very familiar to a certain Freelancer.

"AW SHIT, IT'S THE META!" Grif yelled.

"Wait, since when did Meta start wearing…girl armor?" Simmons asked.

"That's not Maine… that's someone else." Carolina said.

"Her name's Kelly. She's a friend of mine." Chief explained. "The other two are Linda and Fred."

"Long time no see." Linda said. "You seem a little…tied up at the moment."

"Yeah, I know…"

Ruby chuckled. "That was pretty good." She said. "…Seriously, can someone get my back for me?!"

"Are there anymore in that hut?" Isaac wondered.

"Three more." Hina said and then three Kamen Riders walked out. "Say hello to Lance, Larc, and Idunn!" Both Larc and Lance were in a black bodysuit, donned with black armor with spiky shoulder pads, an 'A' insignia on their chest armor, all of which were red(Larc) and green(Lance), and black greaves and boots. Their black helmets have a long visor that stretched upwards on their black helmets, with a diamond on said helmets. The diamond on Larc(the female) was green, while Lance(the male) had a gold diamond.

Idunn's bodysuit is black with a silver quilted top and a red skirt. The gauntlets and greaves were red. The shoulder panels were spiked and looked like slices of an apple. The torso armor was silver with two red chest plating with a white tip. The helmet was black, with a red bat wing–like face guard, with a gold visor and silver mouth piece. In Idunn's hand was a shield that looked like a peeled apple.

"Nice." Shotaro grinned.

"3PO!" Leia spoke up, trying her hardest not to interrupt everyone. "Can't you convince them they're our friends?"

3PO asked them in the our language… but all it did was have the Ewoks throw firewood under Han and Grif. "OH COME ON! THAT DIDN'T WORK?!" Grif yelled.

"Put more logs under him boys, I want that leg to be nice and crispy!" Sarge requested.

"SARGE!"

"Oh, pipe down, meat head!"

Luke had an idea. "3PO, tell them that if you don't release us, you'll get angry and you'll use your magic."

"But, Master Luke, _what_ magic?! I couldn't possibly-"

"Just tell them."

So 3PO did, as this made the Ewoks talk amongst themselves… until they grabbed torches, as Han's eyes widened. "NO NO NO NO!" Grif yelled.

"Hurry it up! I'm starving!" Sarge ordered.

"See? They didn't believe me." 3PO said as Han and Grif could only look on in horror… while Sarge was looking on in anticipation while the other Ewoks held back the others so they wouldn't interfere, much to their dismay.

However, Luke closed his eyes and 3PO started to levitate in front of everybody, startling the Ewoks and they quickly ran for cover as Neptune and Sun looked at each other and nodded. "Look, they mean you guys no harm!" Sun told them.

"Yeah, they come in peace! So please, release them!" Neptune requested, and so, the Ewoks did , freeing everyone while 3PO gently floated down as Souji, Vito and Paolo quickly ran to hug their girls R2-D2 angrily zapped one of the villagers while Ruby found a wall and rubbed against it.

"Oh yeah, right there… right theeere~" She sighed with relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." Grif smiled.

"Dag nabbit!" Sarge growled in annoyance. "I was this close to eating Grif."

"Good job, 3PO." Luke said.

"…I didn't know I had it in me." 3PO muttered and then they heard rustling as they turned to see the Squeakers coming out of bushes with some more Ewoks and Nan's group.

"Did we miss anything?" Nan asked, as Julia was still holding on to him.

"Quite a lot, actually." Isaac said, holding Rose on his shoulders and Maria Jr was right next to him, both girls giggling.

* * *

 _Later…_

After 3PO told the stories of their adventures with Luke and the others, not to mention about their shenanigans with the Heroes, the Ewoks chattered amongst themselves and celebrated while 3PO turned to the huge group. "Well now, we are now part of the tribe." He said.

"I'm part of a teddy bear tribe… that's just fantastic…" Grif said in annoyance.

"I dunno, these guys are really cute!" Emily said, hugging an Ewok. "Oh, who's the cutest! You are, you are! I can't wait to dissect you to see what makes you tick!" The Ewok that she was hugging paled at this, while the rest just backed away from her.

The three Riders looked at themselves and nodded, dehenshining into who they really are… and they were none other than Marco and Ai.

"Well, if isn't the lovers." Isaac said.

"Sup?" Marco chuckled.

"Hold that pose…" Isaac brought his phone out and took a picture. "I gotta send this to my two aunts." He said and pressed the send button.

"Aunts?" Ai tilted her head.

"Minene and Yuno."

"Wow, they got busy…" Marco chuckled.

* * *

 _With Minene and Yuno…_

"Man, we should've just gone with them." Yuno said, bored out of her mind.

"I'll say." Minene said and then the two of them got a text from Isaac as they looked to see it as their eyes widened in surprise. "Marco and Ai?!"

"You're still surprised by this?" Nishijima asked with an amused look.

Minene blushed in embarrassment. "It's still…kind of a surprise to see your old friends revived…"

"That's incredible… but who's that girl?" Yuno wondered.

* * *

 _Back on Endor…_

"Who's the little girl?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not THAT little…" The girl muttered.

"Her name's Hathor." Ai smiled. "She's 10."

"Nice to meet you!" Hathor smiled as her hair is dark blue just like her mother, but it's spiky and she's wearing armor similar to Soleil from Fire Emblem Fates. Underneath that armor is a blue jumpsuit with a gray leather jerkin decorated with silver decorations of the Dusk Dragon in the Nohr symbol, complete with silver armored boots.

"You see, I was pregnant when Xehanort attacked our world." Ai said as Isaac had a dumbfounded look.

"How is she…?"

"Allow me to explain." Shotaro piped up. "You see, Tsukasa Kadoya… or better known as Decade, brought their two souls to the World of Afterlife and were revived as Kamen Riders…and these two were the first ones. Hathor was born later that year and begun training at five years… But Decade was reluctant at first to have her become a Kamen Rider. In fact, he and the rest of us were reluctant with Mai and Makoto as well. It took some convincing...a nd a certain event... but we all allowed it…"

"What happened to be this event?" Isaac asked.

"The three decided to take some of the Henshin Drivers and sneak off into different worlds to convince us." Tohka answered.

"Which they got in trouble for I should add." Marco added.

"And getting them back was a real challenge." Tohka said.

"Easy for you to say, you were given the job to get Hathor in a Fire Emblem Fates world! I had to get Mai and Makoto from the worlds they ditched off to, which weren't fun I may add!" Shotaro complained

"Uh... What worlds did they go to?" Tristina asked.

"You don't wanna know..." Shotaro shuttered.

"And since all world's have different times, our little girl became a ten year old." Ai said.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Isaac nodded, and then noticed Hathor gone as she was walking up to Yunoha who was talking to Penny.

"Uh oh… she's at it again." Marco said.

"At _what_ again?"

"Hey there, you two are really cute looking!" She started to flirt as the two looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, are you…flirting with us?" Yunoha asked.

Hathor giggled. "I sure am, you cutie!"

Isaac jawdropped. "What. The hell."

"She…befriended Soleil while in that world, and picked up her habit flirting on both boys _and_ girls." Shotaro explained.

 _Oh no… why do I have this feeling she's going to flirt with Rose?_ He thought as Penny decided to sneak away.

"Penny, don't leave me!" Yunoha exclaimed, but Penny was long gone as Yunoha turned to see Hathor who winked at her, causing her to sweatdrop. _Oh good lord…_

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Very much later…_

Ahsoka had entered the village as everyone was doing their own thing in the village… while Yunoha was trying to get away from the flirt known as Hathor. She then noticed Isaac leaning on a railing by himself in the dark… and Samus was closing in on him.

Isaac leaned on the railing, looking down at the Ewoks chatting amongst themselves with the others and noticing Hina leaning against a wall, possibly figuring out ways to get Sheila back. _Poor girl…_ He thought as he looked up to see the stars.

It was at this point when he felt a gun pressed against the back of his head. "...Samus...you've come to end me?"

"It's time to get rid of your darkness... by getting rid of you!" She growled.

"Oh really? Tell me something... why is it that you want to kill me?"

"It's to make sure that you won't hurt anyone else. You hurt Tristina... and who's to say that you won't hurt anyone else? I think it's time for you to disappear!"

"I was on the same boat as you... until something convinced me to stay here and keep my darkness in check until it's gone. And you know what? I'll be glad when I get this darkness out of me... so I won't have to worry about hurting anyone else."

"I agree... but why wait when we can do it now?"

"I remember seeing a quote online once... you either die and become the hero... or live long enough to see yourself as the villain." He said and turned to her. "You really want to kill me? Then ask yourself this... are you a hero? Or are you a villain? Because chances are... you're starting to become the villain."

"No... you are. Your darkness is the reason why everyone is so concerned and afraid of you... it's because of YOU and your DAMN darkness!" She said, about to pull the trigger. "I'm sorry, Isaac... but it needs to be done."

"Just so you know, I'm afraid of my own darkness."

"BULLSHIT!" She yelled... and pulled the trigger, alerting everyone in the vicinity.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

However, Isaac ducked at the right moment and then slashed her away, but then Samus backflipped and shot Isaac again, but he used Reflega and then quickly used Blizzaga Pursuit, but she backflipped and then activated her armor, shooting him with her Power Beam before unleashing a barrage of missiles. He quickly dodged them and then used Strike Raid, but she shot it to knock it back to him, smacking him in the head.

Samus charged up a Power Beam and then unleashed it fully charged, but Isaac rolled out of the way and then used Sonic Blade, but Samus sweep kicked him before the Keyblade count connect and then punched him in the gut, causing him to cough out blood and then kicked him to the side, making him roll and then fell off the edge, but he grabbed the ledge with his hands and dangling from such a dangerously high place.

She then deactivated her armor. "Don't you see, Isaac?! Everyone will be glad to see you die!" She said, looking at the horrified audience from around the area. "It seems we've gained an audience." She said. "Good, they'll watch you die right here!" She said and then stomped her foot on one of Isaac's hands, making him cry out in pain and holding on with one hand left... and he was slipping.

"Killing me like this?! I was right about you! You're turning into the villain!"

"No, I'm just doing everyone a huge favor." Samus said, raising her other foot in the air. "Farewell, Isaac..."

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, Samus was tackled to the ground and then heard growling as she looked to see Wolf Tristina glaring at her, growling and showing off her sharp teeth and Midna was on her back, not looking very happy at Samus.

Isaac tried to get up, but his grip was slipping by the second... and then, his hand let go as Isaac's eyes widened... but then an arm grabbed him as he looked up to see Chief holding on to him. "That was close." Chief said.

Isaac sighed with relief. "Thanks." He said and Chief pulled him up to safety as Wolf Tristina got off of Samus and turned back to normal, but she was really angry at her.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!" She asked, really angry.

"What does it look like?! I'm trying to get rid of him!"

"But why?! Why are you attempting to kill Isaac?!"

"His darkness is getting out of hand!" Samus retorted. "I'm just doing everyone a huge favor by killing him! He also has that damn Dark Pokemon that Rose gave to him... Mismagius, was it? That Dark Pokemon was going to help him increase his damn darkness! And let's not forget that Isaac HURT you with HIS darkness!"

"YOU DON'T THINK HE DOESN'T KNOW THAT?!" She screamed. "ISAAC HAS STARTED TO BECOME AFRAID OF HIS DARKNESS EVER SINCE THAT INCIDENT! HE'S ALSO AFRAID THAT HE'LL HURT SOMEONE WITH IT!"

"I told her that I was afraid of my darkness... but she called bullshit on that." Isaac said.

Tristina growled. "You're unbelievable..." She glared at Samus. "And to think I looked up to you... So what's next, you gonna try to kill the Dark Pokemon we already have with us?!" It was at that moment when Umbreon and any other Dark Type Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs and glared at Samus. "By the way... Mismagius is a Ghost Type Pokemon... NOT A DARK TYPE!" She yelled.

"But-" Tristina didn't let Samus finish as she punched her in the face, knocking her down.

Isaac looked at Tristina in shock... this was the girl that hardly ever got angry... well, maybe except when she nearly lost herself in Hyperdimension. Meanwhile, Chief was pretty impressed how Tristina is sticking up for Isaac... while Samus was in complete shock. "Do you even BOTHER to THINK how anyone else will think if you just killed Isaac just like that?!"

"They'd... they'd be happy that I killed this monster..."

"HAPPY?! YOU THINK THEY'D BE HAPPY?! YOU THINK SABRINA WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE HER SON DEAD; THAT ROSE WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE HER BROTHER DEAD; THAT I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEE MY BOYFRIEND DEAD?!" She screamed. "AND ISAAC ISN'T THE MONSTER HERE! IN MY EYES, YOU'RE THE MONSTER, WORSE THAN RIDLEY!" She yelled as Samus's eyes widened and then got kicked in the gut, coughing out some blood. "Hmph..." She started to walk away...before stopping. "Samus..." She said as Samus looked at her, but then she saw fangs in her mouth as Tristina gave Samus a very icy cold glare, sending a shiver up her spine.

"You stay away from Isaac and his family... and you'd better HOPE that Sabrina doesn't know about what you tried to do... cause if she finds out... what she would do to you _will_ be _far_ worse than what I would've done. In fact, I had to hold back from biting down on your jugular..." She threatened and walked away, her fangs going away and Midna disappearing while the Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs.

Isaac took one look at Samus before walking away to catch up to Tristina and Chief walked away as well, not saying a word to Samus, leaving Samus by herself.

Samus looked at the palm of her hand, and then looked at Tristina walking away… and there was one thing that she couldn't get out of her head.

Was she truly…a monster for what she attempted to do?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Luke and Leia…_

 **BGM: Brother and Sister (Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi)**

Leia approached Luke, while Luke was in his own thoughts, wondering what that gunfire was all about, but he was more focused on other things when he heard Leia's voice. "Luke, what's wrong?"

Luke turned to Leia. "Leia, do you remember your mother… your _real_ mother?"

"Just a little bit. She died when I was very young."

"What do you remember?"

"Just…images, really… and feelings."

"Tell me." He requested.

Leia sighed. "She was very beautiful, kind… but sad. Why are you asking me this?"

"I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her."

"Luke, tell me, what's troubling you?"

"Vader's here, now… on this moon."

"How do you know?"

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel me here… that's why I have to go. As long as I stay, I'm endangering everyone and the mission here. I have to face him."

"Why?"

Luke hesitated before blurting it out quietly. "He's my father..."

"Your father…?"

"There's more. It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the alliance."

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have this power that I don't understand and could never have."

"You're wrong, Leia. _You_ have that power too. In time, you'll use it as I have." He said and looked down. "The Force is strong in my family… My father has it, I have it, and…" He looked at her. "My sister has it." Leia looked at him in shock. "Yes… it's you."

"…I know… for some reason, I always have."

"Then you know why I have to face him."

"No! Luke, run away… far away! If he can feel your presence, then leave this place! I wish I could go with you."

"No, you don't. You've always been strong."

"But why must you confront him?" She asked, trying to keep her tears in check.

"There is good in him, I've felt it. He won't turn me to the Emperor, I can save him, I can bring him back to the good side. I have to try." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and walking away, while Han walked over to her from behind.

"Hey, what's going on?" Han asked.

"Nothing…I just want to be alone for a little while."

"Nothing?" Han raised an eyebrow at this. "Come on, tell me… what's going on?" He asked again.

Leia looked at him. "I…I can't tell you."

"Could you tell Luke? Is that who you could tell?!" He asked, possibly in a jealous voice.

She turned around. "I…" She couldn't finish, as if she were about to cry.

"Agh…" Han walked away, doing a 'ah, forget it' gesture, but stopped, putting his hands on his hips and then turned around and walked back to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Leia turned to him. "Hold me…" She whispered and hugged him as he returned the hug.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Luke…_

Luke kept walking to the shuttle… where he felt a presence right behind him. "You know, you don't have to do this, you know." He said.

"Your father tried to convince me to join the dark side because of my darkness. I think it's time to confront him."

"Are you sure? Your darkness is getting more powerful by the minute, and this time, my father will be with the Emperor."

"Don't you think I don't know that? The darkness hurts… believe me, I know… I think it's time to show Vader how hurtful the darkness can be."

"You might become corrupted."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Luke sighed in defeat and turned to Isaac. "Alright, come on…" He said.

Isaac nodded and walked forward. "Isaac…" A voice caught their attention and looked to see Tristina walking to them, as if she followed him.

"Tristina?"

"You're not really planning on going, are you?"

"Tristina, I have to do this. I have to confront Vader… try to make him see how the darkness can hurt people. It's hurting me… and my friends."

Tristina looked at him sadly. "Isaac… I wish you wouldn't do this…" She said.

"Tristina, please… just let me do this."

Tristina said nothing but hugged Isaac, kissing him on the cheek. "Just be careful, alright?"

"I will." He said, kissing her on the lips. "That's a promise."

Tristina hugged him, a tear running down her cheek. "Good luck…" She said as Isaac went off with Luke. She knew that Isaac was with Luke, so he was totally safe… but something kept bugging her that something bad would happen to Isaac as she walked away, unaware of Ahsoka walking out and following Luke and Isaac.

Before Luke could enter the shuttle, he felt another presence. "What is it?" Isaac asked.

"Someone's following us." Luke said, reaching for his Lightsaber.

"Relax, I'm not one of the bad guys." Ahsoka said as they turned to see her.

Luke didn't recognize her, but Isaac _did._ No one wasn't around to slap him upside the head if he fanboyed, right? He was about to, but then he thought Luke would do the same, so he held it in… even though it was _very_ difficult.

"Who are you?" Luke asked.

"Ahsoka Tano." She replied. "I couldn't help but overhear you were going to someone named Darth Vader."

"That's right." Luke nodded.

"Good." Ahsoka nodded. "I want to go with you. Darth Vader killed my master, and I plan on avenging him."

"What weapons do you have?" Luke curiously asked and then Ahsoka took out two Lightsabers, activating them and showing off their white color. "So, you're a Jedi, then." Luke said. "But, revenge isn't the Jedi way." Luke told her.

"I'm no Jedi." She said as she walked into the shuttle after deactivating them as Luke and Isaac watched her go in. "You coming or not?"

"If she's no Jedi, then what is she?" Luke wondered.

"My guess? A mercenary." Isaac shrugged and then walked in with Luke.

* * *

 _Later…_

The shuttle landed at a docking station where an AT-AT walker was waiting for them and Darth Vader walked out and was greeted by Stormtroopers and an Imperial Officer holding Luke, Isaac and Ahsoka hostage. He recognized Luke and Isaac, but was surprised to see Ahsoka, though he didn't show it. He could feel a stone cold glare from her.

"These are the rebels that surrendered to us." The officer said. "Although, they deny it… I believe that there are more of them and I request permission to further investigate the area. They were armed, only with these." He said, handing over Luke's and Ahsoka's Lightsabers, and Isaac's Keyblade.

Sure, Isaac can make the Keyblade disappear at will, but he decided to humor the officer and Stormtroopers by giving them his Keyblade. What they don't know… is that he has tons of other Keyblades that he can use, but he kept that a secret.

"Good work, commander." Vader said. "Leave these three to me. Conduct your research and bring their companions to me." He ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The officer nodded and he and the Stormtroopers left, leaving the four alone.

"The Emperor has been expecting you two." He said. He then made a mental note to ask how Ahsoka came here after his chat with Luke and Isaac.

"I know, father." Luke said.

"So, you have accepted the truth?"

"I accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father."

Ahsoka made a mental sigh at that. Anakin… is Darth Vader. She couldn't believe it when she first found out, but she had soon come to accept that it was the truth. But in a way, Darth Vader _did_ kill Anakin, and she would avenge him.

Vader stopped walking and looked at him. "That name no longer has any meaning for me."

"It is the name of your true self… you've just forgotten! I know there's good in you, the Emperor hasn't drained it out of you fully." He said and walked away to the railing, his back against Vader. "That's why you couldn't destroy me… that's why you won't bring me to your emperor now."

Darth Vader said nothing but activated Luke's Lightsaber. "I see that you have constructed a new Lightsaber. Your skills are complete." He said, deactivating it and turned around. "Indeed, you _are_ powerful that the Emperor has foreseen. Just like he does for Isaac."

Isaac looked at him. "What you don't understand, Vader… is that the darkness can hurt. Remember what you did to your wife, Padme?"

 _"Stop! Stop this right now, I love you!"_

 _"LIAR!"_

Vader clenched his fists. "Padme is not my concern… I have let her go a long time ago." He said and turned to Isaac. "And you should do the same to your light. Your darkness is twice as powerful when we last met. It is not too late to change sides."

"You don't understand… I'm afraid of my own darkness. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You underestimate the dark side, Isaac. I will make you fall to the dark side… and the Emperor will see to it."

"Enough!" Luke got between them and then glared at his father. "We won't fall to the dark side, father. You might as well have the emperor kill us instead!"

"…If that is your destiny…"

"Search your feelings! You can't do this, I can feel your conflict, let go of your hate!"

"It is… too late for me." He said, signaling two Stormtroopers to get them. "The Emperor will make you see the true side." He told them. " _He_ is your master." He said and then glanced at Ahsoka, possibly giving her a questioning look. "Ahsoka Tano…how is it that you are here?"

"That's none of your concern!"

"Then your reason for being here?"

"To end you after you killed my master!"

Darth Vader was not surprised at this. He recalled having Ahsoka as an apprentice when he was still Anakin. But after an event in which she was framed for a crime she didn't commit, Ahsoka left the Jedai Order, thus not being around when Sidious turned him to the dark side.

"Then my father truly _is_ dead." Luke said, snapping Vader out of his thoughts, watching the three of them walking over to the ship while Vader needed some time alone as he was lost in own thoughts.

Was he _truly_ dead? Did Isaac have a point that the darkness _can_ hurt? He wondered to himself as he flashbacked to him force choking the life out of Padme, and force choking Tristina and Julia as well.

He also couldn't forget the fact that he once took Ahsoka under his wing when he was still Anakin, recalling the times they had as master and apprentice.

He tried to dismiss the thoughts, but something felt like it was calling out to him… like something he hasn't felt in a long time… but he didn't know what it was. Was it his darkness… or was it something else?

 _"I'm afraid that… in your own anger… you killed her."_

 _"I…I couldn't have… she was alive… I felt it!"_

He looked at his hands, thinking of the times when he was still Anakin… but he tried to dismiss it. _Monster_ kept ringing in his head.

 _"Master Skywalker, there's too many of them! What are we going to do?"_

Darth Vader clenched his fists, telling himself to dismiss those thoughts… but still, he felt something in his heart that he hasn't felt in ages. Was it… heartache?

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with all the other ships…_

"I'm telling you, this is a suicide mission." Pleakley said.

"We all know that, but it's the only chance we have to save the Citadel from being turned to dust." Jumba said.

"He's right." Gantu nodded.

"Oh, very well… I still think that we're all going to die."

* * *

 _In another ship…_

Lelouch paced around back and forth. "What's wrong, Lu?" Shirley asked.

"I don't know… I just have this feeling that the Meta is on Endor…"

"Nothing you can do about it now." Kallen said. "If Meta's down there, we can't do anything. Hina's on her own."

"Still… I wonder if it's possible if I can have the Enterprise beam me down there." Lelouch muttered.

"We don't even know where Endor is at." Suzaku told him.

Shirley said nothing, but she flashbacked to when Meta killed her as she clenched her fists and looked outside. _Hina… be careful._ She thought as everyone soon went into Hyperspace.

* * *

 _The next day… on Endor._

"Okay, so there's a few Stormtroopers over there." Sun said. "If only we can find a way to knock them all out."

"I have an idea." Hina smirked, transforming into Halo Heart and summoning the Sniper Rifle. "I say we snipe their heads!"

"Oh, I like that idea!" Ruby grinned.

"That's a good idea, but that would alert the others." Chief warned. "After all, it takes only one to sound the alarm."

"He's got a point." Kelly said.

"Well, unless you got a better idea…" Halo Heart sighed.

"I say we blow 'em up! Mwhahaha!" O'Malley cackled.

"Dude, sometimes you scare me." Mokou said.

"Same here." Worldwalker nodded.

"Aaah!" 3PO exclaimed. "Princess Leia-" Leia put her mouth in 3PO's mouth to silence him. "…I'm afraid one of our little furry friends is doing something rather rash." He said as they saw an Ewok get on a Speeder Bike.

"What is he doing?!" Weiss exclaimed as the Ewok turned on the Speeder Bike and quickly took off.

"Hey! Stop him!" A Stormtrooper ordered as the Ewok took off with three of them following, while the fourth one was left without a ride, as he grumbled to himself.

"And then there was one." Han chuckled.

"Well, that's one way to distract them." Rex said.

"Come on, let's go." Sun said.

* * *

 _A little while later..._

Han snuck up behind a Stormtrooper and tapped him on the shoulder before taking off. "HEY!" He yelled and then chased after him, only to be greeted by the rest of the team, as he stopped and then turned around, only to see Yang, Sabine and Carolina pounding their fists into their palm. "Agh, great…" He muttered.

Chewbacca shot the door to the base and they all walked in, while Sarge was keeping a very close eye on the Stormtrooper.

* * *

 _On the Death Star…_

 **BGM: Emperor's Throne Room (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi)**

Vader led the trio into Sidious's lair and they walked up the stairs where Sidious turned around. "Welcome, young Skywalker and Keyblade Master. I have been expecting you." He said and then noticed Ahsoka. "And Ahsoka Tano. This is a surprise."

"I'm sure it is."

Funny, Sidious didn't expect Ahsoka with them… but oh well, another one to try to convince to join the dark side, or for Vader to kill. "You will no longer need those." He said, flicking his finger and taking the cuff links off of their wrists. "Guards, leave us." He requested as the guards left them, and then the very wrinkly old man smirked at Luke. "I'm looking forward to completing your training."

Then, to Isaac. "I'm also looking forward to call out your darkness to transform you completely."

He chuckled. "In time…both of you will call me master." He said, while he was somewhat unsure what to do with Ahsoka.

"You're gravely mistaken." Luke spoke up. "You won't turn me like you did to my father."

Sidious stood up and walked to him. "Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken…about other many great things." He said, really close to them.

 _Dude, ever heard of moisturizer?_ Isaac thought.

"Their weapons." Vader said, handing him the three Lightsabers and Keyblade.

"Ah yes. A Jedi's weapon… and a Wielder's weapon as well." He then looked at Luke specifically. "Much like your father's. By now, you should know by now that your father could never be turned from the dark side. So will it be for you and your friends."

"You're wrong. Soon, we'll be dead…and you with us."

Sidious chuckled. "Perhaps you mean the imminent attack on the Rebel fleet. Yes, I assure you… we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness."

"Your faith in your friends is yours." He said, referring to the two.

"Is it pointless to resist, my son." Vader told him as Sidious sat back down.

"Everything that has transpired has been done according to my design. Your friends, up there on the moon, are walking into a trap…as is your rebel fleet." He said as their eyes widened in horror. "It was I who allowed the alliance to load the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them!"

He saw the horror in their eyes. "Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive!" He smirked.

 _Oh god…what have we done?!_ Isaac thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in another part of the Death Star…_

Flash looked down at Endor, as he had a saddened look on his face. He didn't like what he was doing, but it was for the sake of his crew… still, he felt bad for what he did to Nan, Alicia and Colette… in fact, he was kicking himself to doing it.

"Flash." Mephiles approached him as Flash didn't turn to face him. "The time has come for you to attack once more." He ordered. "Go to Endor… and destroy your friends."

"Very well." Flash nodded and walked away, thinking of ways to take down Mephiles. Oh, how he wanted to use it on him right now… but he had a mission to do, something that he wasn't very willing to do. In fact, he had a 'I can't believe I'm doing this for my crew' look on his face.

* * *

Omake

"Does anyone hear screaming?" Alicia asked as they looked up to see the Stormtroopers coming in for a landing.

"Huh, it's raining Stormtroopers." Julia said as Nan pulled out his blaster and shot all four of them as they all landed in the grass, totally dead.

"Now they're dead Stormtroopers." Nan chuckled as he put it away.

Suddenly, out of no where, a familiar dog and duck came out from a random portal and dragged the bodies to the portal with them.

"You don't see that everyday." Colette said.

* * *

 **Duck Hunt Cameos for the win!**

 **Deadpool: Even if they're in omakes!**

 **Yeah, that too.**


	130. The Fall of the Empire

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Into the Trap (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi)**

A door was shot open, startling the Imperial officers as they saw the Rebels and the Heroes coming in. "Alright, up! Move!" Han ordered. "Quickly, quickly!" He said, as the Imperials did as they were told and were backed to a corner. "Chewie!" He ordered as Chewie walked over and got in front of the officers, and they dared not to move, lest they face the full wrath of a Wookie.

"Han, hurry! The fleet will be here at any moment!" Leia told him as a few rebels knocked down more troops.

"Charges! Come on, COME ON!" He yelled as a bag was tossed to him.

* * *

 _Outside…_

To the horror of R2-D2, Chopper, 3PO and Wicket, Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers were coming in. "Oh my! They'll be captured!" 3PO exclaimed as Wicket shouted something and took off. "W-wait, come back! R2, Chopper, stay with me!" He requested.

* * *

 _Inside…_

"Freeze!" An officer ordered…only to get hit by Mjolnir as he was knocked off the edge, and then hammer returned to Thor, but then they were completely surrounded by Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers.

"Oh, you GOT to be kidding me." Sun growled.

"Man, just when things were looking good." Ruby sighed.

"You rebel scum!" An Imperial Officer growled, pointing a blaster at them.

* * *

 _In space…_

All the ships came out of Hyperspace and soon approached the Death Star. "All wings, report in." Lando ordered.

"Red leader standing by."

"Gray leader standing by."

"Green Leader standing by."

"Alright, let's take this bad boy out." Kirk said.

"May the Force be with us." Admiral Ackbar said.

"Captain, I'm picking up something from the Death Star." Sulu said. "The shields are still up."

"What?! They should've been able to destroy the shield generator by now!" Kirk said.

* * *

 _In the Millenium Falcon…_

"Well, how could they be jamming us if they know…" Lando's eyes widened. "…If we're coming… Break off the attack! The shield is still up!"

"I got no reading, are you sure?"

"Pull up! All craft, pull up!" Lando ordered.

"Take evasive action!" Admiral Ackbar ordered as all ships maneuvered out of the way from the Death Star.

"Admiral, we got enemy ships in Sector 3-7!"

"…It's a trap!"

"Mr. Sulu, activate the shields!" Kirk ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"I had a feeling we would be falling into the enemies trap." Spock muttered. "But you did not listen."

"Oh, pipe down, Spock!"

"Fighters coming in!" Lando ordered as a lot of TIE Fighters starting shooting them.

"There's too many of them!"

"Alright, let's go!" Lelouch ordered as the Knightmares Aquarion mechs quickly took off to aid them, knocking out many TIE Fighters in the process.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the Death Star…_

"Come here and see for yourselves." Sidious requested as the trio walked to see what he was looking at with Vader immediately joining them. "Soon, you will see the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant rebellion and the so-called Heroes of Light.

The three turned to them, looking at their Lightsabers and Keyblade. "You want these… don't you?" He asked. "The hate is swelling in you now. Take your weapons. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down… give into your anger and your darkness! With each passing moment, you three make more of my servants."

"No…" Luke growled.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, like your father, alone… mine."

* * *

 _Back on Endor…_

"Alright, move it!" A Stormtrooper ordered as the group saw some of the Rebels held at gunpoint while a lot of Stormtroopers, Imperial Officers, and a few AT-ST walkers were standing there, outnumbering them… while just a little bit away, 3PO, R2-D2 and Chopper were there.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._ 3PO thought. "Hey! Over here!" He waved his arms, catching the attention of everyone as a few Stormtroopers took off to meet them.

"Stay where you are." A Stormtrooper ordered.

"I can't believe you talked me into this…" 3PO muttered as the Stormtroopers aimed their weapons at them, when suddenly the Squeakers and Ewoks appeared and attacked the Stormtroopers, as the others realized its an ambush and they quickly spread out to attack the Ewoks and Squeakers as Daroach appeared in front of them.

"That should buy us some time." Daroach said as they grabbed their weapons and Tony activated his armor, blasting several Stormtroopers away.

"Hahahaha…" A voice laughed as they turned around to see Magolor appearing in front of them, with a capsule appearing next to him.

 **BGM: A Tense Moment (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Magolor." Daroach calmly said. "I see that you're wearing that crown that possessed you long ago. Why are you wearing it again?"

"Why? To exact my revenge on that meddling pink pest!" Magolor exclaimed. "And I _will_ see to it that I will succeed!" He said.

"What's in that capsule?"

"Oh, this?" Magolor smirked. "Would you like to find out?" He asked, and before anyone could answer, the capsule opened… and then the Promethean Knights appeared.

"Prometheans!" Linda exclaimed.

"Let's take them out!" Hina said, transforming into Halo Heart as everyone went to take on the Prometheans.

"Hey, has anyone seen Caboose?" Tucker asked before he went to take on a Promethean.

"Worry about him later!" Grif ordered as they took on the Promethean Knights… however, a few of them stayed.

"You wish to challenge me?" Magolor asked. "You have made a fatal mistake!"

 **End BGM**

"We'll see about that." Alex said and joining her are the Squeaks, Next Hoopa, Flame, Sun, and Neptune.

"POYOOOO!" A voice yelled and then Kirby landed on the ground from his Warp Star, as it turns out, Yukari contacted Meta Knight about Magolor, and Meta Knight told Kirby to save him, so he did.

"Ah, my pink puff ball nemesis!" Magolor smirked.

"Poyo poyo! Poyo!"

"You will NOT take my crown! I will destroy you!"

"Okay, stop with the freaking monologuing and get to the freakin' battle already!" Next Hoopa shouted impatiently as they all got ready to fight.

Magolor chuckled. "Bring it on."

 **BGM: Magolor (Phase 1) (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Magolor laughed and launched energy balls at the group, but they dodged as Neptune shot him in the face while Sun whacked him with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their bō staff mode. "HYPERSPACE FURY!" Next Hoopa yelled while Magolor launched dark spikes at them, forcing them to dodge.

"Have a taste of this!" Flame exclaimed, using Mach Tornado to deal a small amount of damage to him and then brought out his old sword and looked at Kirby. "Kirby!" He tossed it to him.

"Poyo!" Kirby sucked it up and became Sword Kirby. "Poyo poyo!" He thanked him as he flew up and slashed Magolor several times.

"REMORSELESS WINTER!" Alex yelled, but Magolor didn't seem to mind the cold as Spinni threw shurikens at him and Doc fired laser beams at him.

"FOOLS!" Magolor yelled, firing electric beams at them before firing a laser, but Daroach did the same, as both lasers collided while Kirby ran over and slashed him with Alex, before she used Frost Strike on Magolor, and then both lasers exploded and creating a huge smoke cloud, but Neptune put his goggles on and located Magolor, shooting him several times.

"Argh…!" Magolor growled and then proceeded to fire electric beams again while summoning a few sword enemies, and then Kirby noticed a glowing Sword enemy as he knew what this meant as he spat out Flame's sword and then sucked up the glowing one, gaining the Ultra Sword ability.

"POYO!" Kirby exclaimed.

"NOT THIS TIME!" Magolor yelled, unleashing spikes to prevent Kirby from destroying him like last time, but Storo hammered him down to the ground and Alex slashed through him.

"NOW!" Alex yelled as Kirby nodded and then unleashed a very powerful sword attack on him, slashing through him several times before it grew huge and slashed down, seeming to have defeated him.

"Did that do it?" Sun asked, but suddenly, Magolor glowed brightly… turning into Magolor Soul.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Magolor (Phase 2) (Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

"No, he's just getting started." Daroach said as Kirby sucked up Flame's sword again to get the Sword Ability again.

"MWHAHAHAHA! FOOOOOOOOLS!" He yelled.

"I'm getting real tired of bad guys calling us 'fools'." Next Hoopa growled.

"It's what they do." Flame shrugged before he and Next Hoopa went over and slashed him while Magolor Soul unleashed spikes from all around, forcing them to dodge and then Spinni unleashed a barrage of shurikens before lashing out at him with his Animal claws.

Alex ran over and slashed him, but Magolor Soul blocked and fired a laser at her in point blank range, as she cried out in pain and was sent back and then Next Hoopa used Curaga on her. "Thanks." She said, before unleashing Remorseless Winter on him.

"There's nothing you can do stop me… I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

"That's what you think!" Alex growled as Kirby floated over and did a spin attack of sorts to deal a lot of damage as Magolor Soul fired a barrage of electric beams at them and then Next Hoopa flew up, her Keyblade turning into a hammer.

"TANZERIN TROMBE!" She yelled, dealing major damage to him as it switched back to its Keyblade form and she used Ragnarock.

"ARGH…!" Magolor Soul yelled and then unleashed a more powerful laser, and Daroach did the same, as both collided once more, both struggling until it moved to Daroach, as Magolor Soul seemed to have the advantage this time.

 _I gotta try something… I need to take him down with style._ Alex thought and then thought of something. _Wait… style, that's it!_ She thought and then something appeared in her hand, her skateboard as she got on it and then picked up some speed, going straight for Magolor Soul.

"What is she doing…?" Neptune wondered.

"Skateboarding to Magolor…? That's…interesting." Sun said.

"Let's do this!" Alex exclaimed as she jumped and did a 360, but then slashed through Magolor Soul while she was at it.

"Argh…!" Magolor Soul exclaimed, seeming to lessen the power of the laser as Daroach smirked, sending it back to Magolor. His eyes widened and tried to up the power of his laser, but Alex jumped again, as the skateboard slammed into Magolor Soul while it was doing a corkscrew-like spin and Alex used Frost Strike from above to distract him, giving Daroach the advantage and Alex summoned her Skateboard once more so it wouldn't be hit by the laser…and then Daroach's laser hit Magolor Soul as he roared in agony.

"We need to take that crown off of him!" Alex said as Magolor turned to her in anger. "Someone cover for me!"

"Got it!" Next Hoopa exclaimed. "HEY, FREAK! OVER HERE!" She yelled, as Magolor Soul turned to them and then tried to attack with piercing spikes, but they dodged and attacked him while Alex got enough speed and jumped off of her skateboard, jumping over and yanking the crown off of his head and then Magolor Soul roared before glowing back to his normal self while Alex landed on her skateboard.

"Storo!" Alex tossed the crown to him as he grabbed it, but he set it down and shattered it with his hammer.

 **End BGM**

"Ooogh…" Magolor groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened…?"

"You were possessed by the crown that Mephiles placed on your head after he was consumed by Dark Nebula." Daroach said.

Alex gasped. "Dark Nebula?!"

"Yes… that is why we are here. Mephiles foolishly opened the treasure chest that held Dark Nebula…and it possessed him." Daroach explained.

"Poyo poyo…?" Kirby wondered, wondering how it was possible for Dark Nebula to be revived since Kirby destroyed it.

"It turns out… Xehanort revived him a long time ago, and was about to recruit him, but Meta Knight intervened and locked him up in the treasure chest." Daroach explained. "Xehanort angrily fought Meta Knight, but in the end…. He was captured."

"So that explains why Meta Knight was captured…" Next Hoopa mused.

"Yes." Daroach nodded. "Marx was about to head out to fetch Dark Nebula, but you heroes intervened and destroyed him."

"Now it all makes sense… but he was at Fountain of Dreams." Next Hoopa pointed out. "How could he have done that when he had Ho-Oh and Remilia captured?"

"He was planning on executing them where no one would know while he would then head out to find Dark Nebula, luckily, you saved them from what could've been a disaster." He explained.

Magolor still rubbed his head when he remembered something. "The Lor Starcutter!"

"Where is it?" Daroach asked.

"It's up there." He pointed to the Death Star when they noticed it charging something its laser and it fired at a humongous Rebel ship.

"The Lor Starcutter is in the Death Star?!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yes… and it's heavily guarded by Heartless… that's the last thing I remembered before being possessed by that crown."

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby said, saying that he'll go get it. "POYO POYOOOOO!" He yelled and then they noticed a star shining in the sky and then the Dragoon came in for a landing as hopped on it and then flew off.

"Kirby will go save it." Daroach said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back on the Death Star…_

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled while Luke and Isaac were completely horrified.

"There is nothing you can do." Sidious taunted and laughed, feeling the hatred from the three. "Good… I can feel your anger. I am defenseless… take your weapons. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey to the dark side will be complete!"

The three of them really didn't want to do it… they tried to fight it… but their anger got the best of them and the two Jedi quickly used the Force to bring their Lightsabers to them while Isaac willed his Keyblade to him, the three of activating their Lightsabers (Lightsaber Keyblade in Isaac's case) and lashed out on him.

However… Darth Vader blocked it and Sidious laughed.

It looks like the three will be fighting Vader first.

 **BGM: Battle of the Heroes (Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith)**

The four of them backed away from Sidious and proceeded to fight Vader, slashing them. "Good… good!" Sidious laughed.

Isaac quickly unleashed a Plasma Firaga at him, but Vader blocked and slashed him, but Ahsoka blocked them for Isaac and then jumped over him, slashing him several times but Vader blocked it, the two struggling to gain the upper hand while he used his free hand to Force Push Luke and Isaac away so he could focus on his former apprentice.

Ahsoka glared at him. "You may be Anakin on the inside… but that doesn't mean… that you didn't kill him…!" She growled.

Darth Vader said nothing, but then attempted to disarm her to impale her, but then he felt a Lightsaber Keyblade being thrown at him, forcing him to kick Ahsoka away and then blocked Isaac's Keyblade as it returned to Isaac, while Luke ran over to slash him, but he had that 'I don't want to fight you' look on his face… and Vader knew this.

"HAAAAH!" Isaac yelled, slashing him repeatedly but Darth Vader blocked.

"Your darkness is getting stronger. I do not know why you choose to fight for the light… when you can choose to fight for the darkness!"

"I won't…attack my friends…!"

"I can sense it within you… that you _want_ to kill them."

"ENOUGH!" Ahsoka yelled, running over to slash him from behind, but Vader kicked Isaac away and attacked Ahsoka, both of them struggling as he raised his hand up to make Isaac float in the air and threw him to Luke to knock both of them down.

Ahsoka growled and then kicked Darth Vader before jumping back, and then joined Isaac and Luke, and then Luke requested that they hide from Vader, but they didn't want to do it… but with Luke's pleading eyes, they reluctantly did and hid from Vader as he went after them while Sidious laughed, walking slowly and stopping midway on the stairs.

 **Pause BGM**

"It is pointless to hide." Darth Vader said, as the three of them were panting. "You three underestimate the dark side of the Force, but your feelings for your friends betray you… your feelings for them are strong. Especially for your…"

Vader's eyes widened at what he felt. He never realized that Padme was carrying twins. "Sister…!" he said, causing Luke's and Isaac's eyes to widen, tensing up in the process. "So, you have a twin sister!" He said as Isaac relaxed, but Luke didn't. "Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me… now his failure his complete."

He turned around. "If you will not turn to the dark side… then perhaps _she_ will." He said. "And Isaac, I can sense that you have deep feelings for… your girlfriend, was it?" He asked, as Isaac tensed up, breathing heavily. "If you won't turn to the dark side and accept your darkness, then perhaps _she'll_ turn to the dark side."

 _Don't…let…him…get…to…you…_ Isaac thought, really struggling to keep his anger in check.

"Or…" Vader continued. "I can sense someone else that you love more than your girl. Your sister." He said as Isaac's eyes widened. "A little youngling like her…can easily be influenced by the dark side! I can already sense great darkness within her!"

Isaac let out a deep growl. It was bad enough that he taunted him by trying to get Tristina to join the Dark Side instead of him… But Rose?

That's where Vader crossed the line.

"NOOOOO!" Isaac screamed as he and Luke revealed themselves, quickly lashing out at Vader.

 **Resume BGM**

"Guys, wait!" Ahsoka exclaimed, trying to stop them, but their own anger got the best of them as they started go all out on Vader… and then to her horror, she saw dark aura pouring out of Isaac's body, her eyes widening. _Oh no…_

Vader kept blocking their attacks, but he soon started to regret it as they were seriously very angry at him and he was soon knocked down on a small walkway as he tried to block their attacks, but then the two kept attacking him until they both slashed his mechanical hand off.

Ahsoka's eyes widened in horror. Sure, she was glad that Vader has finally been disarmed (Literally) but she was mostly concerned about the anger that overpowered the two, especially Isaac.

 **End BGM**

"Good!" Sidious laughed, slowly clapping. "Now, fulfill your destiny and take his place by my side!" He encouraged.

Luke soon looked at the glove that covered his mechanical hand that Vader cut off a long time ago, and looked at what remained of Darth Vader's. He quickly realized what he was doing and then deactivated his Lightsaber. "Never." He said, tossing his Lightsaber to the side. "I'll never fall to the Dark Side. You have failed, your highness, I am a Jedi… like my father before me."

Sidious chuckled. "If you won't fall to the Dark Side, then I'm pretty sure Isaac will fill in for you." He said as Luke's eyes widened, looking at Isaac who was still looking at Vader, still pretty pissed off that Darth Vader would put Tristina, Rose and Dark Side all in the same sentence.

He looked at the palm of his hand, darkness was swirling around it. He contemplated that a good Dark Firaga would be enough to kill Darth Vader.

In fact, he smirked. Yeah, that sounded _perfect._ He aimed the palm of his hand at Darth Vader, ready to finish him off.

"Isaac, don't!" Luke stopped him. "You don't need to do this!"

"Why should I? You heard what he said… I say it's time to finish him!" He said, possibly in a demonic voice.

"Isaac… listen to me. The darkness is changing you, but not for the good." Luke said. "I know it's tempting to destroy him, but it isn't the answer. I know you love Tristina and Rose, and I know you're protective of them, but this isn't the answer."

"He's right." Ahsoka said. "Your darkness is not always the best answer."

"But…" Isaac growled, looking at Darth Vader. "He-"

"Remember your last episode in the Datascape?" Luke asked. "It turned you into a complete lunatic before someone had to knock you out. Everyone is trying to get the excess darkness out of you before things get out of hand. They're trying their hardest… and they don't want to lose you. None of us do… your friends will be devastated if they lost you…including your sister."

At the mention of Rose, Isaac's eyes widened, flashing back to the good times he had with Rose… that little gleeful big ray of sunshine that entered his life. He remembered when Rose first said 'Big brother' to him, quickly bonding with him.

Luke was right… out of all of them, Rose would be the most devastated of them all. She loved her big brother.

Her big brother with darkness inside of him.

Her big brother…who lashed out at all of them at Dagobah.

Her big brother…who needed to get this damned darkness out of him.

Her big brother…who needed to move on from his death, the Chaos Kin, and most importantly of all… Kyoka herself.

 _"Big brother~!"_

He could hear Rose's cheerful, sing songy voice to him.

Isaac clenched his fists, and then the darkness disappeared. "You're right…" He said. "I need to get this darkness out of me… and destroying Vader with it won't help."

Luke nodded and then very slowly, they turned to Sidious who had an unamused, very angry look.

"So be it."

* * *

 _Back on Endor…_

"HIYAAAH!" Halo Heart yelled, destroying the last Promethean Knight as it disintegrated. "Good riddance." She said and then noticed something on the ground that it had left and then picked it up as Chief walked over to see what she was holding. "Do you know what this is?"

Chief took a good look at it and then gave it back to her. "Promethean Vision."

"Nice." She said, as she transformed into Next Halo and her helmet was formed, but then she took it off and started to install it into her helmet as everyone regrouped… and then they heard Han running to them.

"MOVE! MOVE! IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" Han yelled and then the whole entire base blew up as soon as they went for cover.

"Now THAT'S an explosion!" Sarge chuckled.

"Mission accomplished." Han smirked… but then they felt the ground rumbling a little as they noticed an AT-ST walking towards them, as they reached for their weapons, getting ready for what could've been a very long and hard battle… and then the hatch from the very top opened up, as they still got ready for whoever was about to come out and shoot them.

"Hello!" It was none other than Caboose himself, causing a lot of them to anime fall from this.

"CABOOSE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" Tucker yelled.

"I don't know." Caboose innocently shrugged. "It looked like no one was home so I hopped on in!"

"Of course..." Tucker facepalmed.

"That's Caboose for you." Yang chuckled.

"So true." Weiss laughed as everyone who was there laughed... although Han didn't find it very funny.

Blake suddenly felt a presence as she turned her head to see a red headed man. _Is that...?_ She wondered as the man ran off, as Blake took off after him, but something in her gut told her to stop running now, but she didn't listen.

The man stopped running and then turned to Blake as she stopped running. "Adam...? What are you doing here?"

"Checking things out." He replied. "Seeing how you're doing... looking at how you betrayed me."

"I wanted equality... but as soon as I knew what we were doing, I left for a VERY good reason."

Adam growled. "We would've changed the world."

"By killing innocent lives?!"

"They destroyed us first."

Blake growled. "I'm not doing that again. I'm not betraying my friends!"

"So you'd hang out with them... and betray me?" Adam clenched his fists as he unsheathed his red sword. "Then so be it." He aimed his sword at her as she brought out her weapon as she quickly turned it into its gun form and shot him, but he deflected them with his sword as he got dangerously close and then kicked her down as he aimed his sword at her gut. "This is the price for betraying me." He growled and then raised his sword... but then suddenly he was shot in the hand, knocking his sword away. "Agh...!" He growled as Blake looked in shock as they both looked to see Nan with his blaster out.

"Oh, did I hit you? I'm sorry, I thought you were a Grimm... a big, tall, red, skinny, _ugly_ Grimm." He growled, aiming his blaster at Adam once more.

Adam growled. "How dare you interfere..." He said, picking his sword up and ready to kill him... until he was surrounded by Clones, Ewoks, Master Chief, Iron Man, Thor, and Caboose...who was still in the AT Walker.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rex threatened as Adam looked around before growling in annoyance, opening up a portal again.

"This isn't over, Blake." He said and then glared at Nan. "You _better_ hope I don't run into you again." He growled as he walked in, closing it behind him.

"You mind telling us what that was all about?" Iron Man asked, looking at Blake.

"...It's a long story." She sighed.

* * *

 _Back in space…_

"The shield is down! Commence attack on the Death Star's red reactor!" Admiral Ackbar ordered as the Millennium Falcon, a few surviving X-Wings, the Knightmares, the Aquarions and whatever small ship would fit into the Death Star.

* * *

 _Inside the Death Star…_

"If you will not be turned… you will be destroyed!" Sidious declared, before unleashing Force Lightning on all three of them. Ahsoka attempted to block the lightning with her Lightsabers, but it didn't seem to help Luke and Isaac much as they cried out in pain while Vader got up and Sidious stopped. "Young fools… only now, at the very end… will you understand." He smirked, unleashing Force Lightning once more.

Sidious stopped once more, as the trio struggled to get up while Vader watched. "You lack vision!" He taunted, upping the power of the Force Lightning once more as they screamed in agony. Ahsoka couldn't get her Lightsabers ready this time.

"HELP…FATHER…!" Luke groaned as Vader watched, looking at them, then at Sidious, and back at them, not sure what to do.

He wanted to keep serving his master… but at the same time… he wanted to save the three of them.

What was a Sith Lord to do?

Suddenly, the humanity of him kicked in to high gear, having him flash back to all the good times he had as Anakin, training with Obi-Wan, marrying the love of his life in secret, training Ahsoka, _everything_ when he was still good, even though he thought Obi-Wan and the Jedi Order was unfair, but now he understood… why they tried to hold him back because they sensed something very powerful in him that was too dangerous, but he was too stubborn to realize it.

Not to mention that his close relationship to Palpatine was very unsettling to all… and then he flashbacked to that time when Anakin died… and became Darth Vader.

 _Anakin had walked into the room where Mace Windu pinned Palpatine down. "You are under arrest, my lord." He said and then noticed Anakin, putting a hand up, telling him to stay there._

 _"Anakin, I told you that it'd come to this! I was right, the Jedi are taking over!"_

 _"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost." Windu declared._

 _"No… NO… NOOOO! YOU WILL DIE!" He yelled, unleashing Force Lightning, but Windu blocked it with his Lightsaber, both of them struggling, blinding Anakin for a few seconds. "HE'S A TRAITOR!"_

 _"HE IS THE TRAITOR…. UUUAGH!" Windu yelled, and then the Force Lightning backfired, turning Palpatine into an old fart that he had become._

 _"I HAVE THE POWER TO SAVE THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE…!" Anakin started to glare at Windu. "YOU MUST CHOOSE…!"_

 _"DON'T…LISTEN TO HIM, ANAKIN!" Windu yelled, still struggling._

 _"DON'T LET HIM KILL ME!" He begged before he was getting weaker. "I…I...I…I…I…I'm too weak… Anakin!" He said before the Force Lightning faded, and Windu aimed his Lightsaber at him. "Help me… HELP ME!" He yelled. "I…I…I….I can't hold on any longer…"_

 _"I am going to end this once and for all!"_

 _"You can't!" Anakin finally spoke up. "He must stand trial."_

 _"He has control of the Senate and the Courts! He's too dangerous to be left alive!"_

 _"Please… don't kill me… please!"_

 _"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin tried to talk Windu out of it. "He must live!" He said but Windu had his mind set on killing Palpatine._

 _"Please don't…!"_

 _"I need him!"_

 _Windu raised his Lightsaber up in the air, ready to end it. "PLEASE DON'T…!" Palpatine begged._

 _"NO!" Anakin yelled, activating his Lightsaber and cutting off Windu's hand while his Lightsaber went out the window._

 _"AAAAAAAGH!" Windu screamed and Palpatine smirked._

 _"POWER!" Palpatine yelled, unleashing the Force Lightning once more, electrifying Windu. "UNLIMITED….POWER!"_

 _Anakin could hardly believe what he just did as Windu was tossed out the window, never to be seen again. In fact, he could barely even stand. "What have I done…?!"_

 _Palpatine got up. "You're fulfilling your destiny, Anakin. Become my apprentice, learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."_

 _"I will…do whatever you ask…"_

 _"Good."_

 _"Just help me save Padme's life… I can't live without her."_

 _"To cheat death is the power that only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we could discover the secret."_

 _"I pledge myself…to your teachings."_

 _"Good…" He said before closing his eyes, opening them quickly. "The force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader."_

 _End Flashback_

Vader looked at the palm of his other hand, thinking about that time when he was desperate to save Padme, but in the end, killed her, thinking back to when he Force Choked her and battled Obi-Wan, Isaac, Nan, Jacob and Tohka… and then suddenly…

 _"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!"_

These words struck him hard. He became the Dark Lord that he is… to save his wife.

Maybe Isaac was right… the darkness can hurt.

"And now… you will die." Sidious said, snapping him out of his thoughts and then unleashed the maximum power of the Force Lightning, as they screamed in agony once more.

Vader's fist clenched. Killing Isaac was bad enough… but killing his Padawan friend and his son?

 _Unforgivable._

Sidious just crossed the line.

"No…" Vader said. "NOOOOO!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of Sidious who yelped in surprise as the trio watched this, recovering from the shock and panting, looking at what Vader was about to do as Sidious was still unleashing his Force Lightning and then Vader threw him down to the Reactor Core, as he was screaming before he hit the Reactor Core, killing him and causing an explosion in the process.

All was good in the world, right?

Wrong.

The Force Lightning had entered his suit and destroyed his life support and his respirator, mortally wounding him as he had to lean on the railing for support, but he collapsed, luckily his son caught him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back on Endor._

"Hahahaha!" A voice laughed as Mephiles appeared before Alicia and Colette while everyone was trying to rest after the attack.

 **BGM: Unknown 1 (Kirby Squeak Squad)**

"Flash!" Alicia exclaimed.

"It is too late for him… and it is too late for you." Mephiles chuckled. "Flash… kill Colette!" He ordered as Colette's eyes widened.

"Kill Colette?" Flash asked.

"Yes."

"Very well." Flash walked over to him, activating his Ultimate Keyblade and Colette got ready for the worst, until Flash winked at her, surprising her and then he turned around and unleashed a Thundaga on Mephiles.

"ARGH…!" Mephiles growled in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"I was forced to work under you because my crew's lives were on the line." He growled. "I hurt my friends because of you… but this? Killing Colette?! THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

"YOU FOOL!" Mephiles yelled, unleashing a dark stream at him to knock him down. "That was very stupid of you to change sides!"

"Yeah… he was never really that bright." Colette said with a smile.

"I will make sure to kill you!" Mephiles growled, summoning two Heartless…which were two Novashadows.

"Colette, you ready?" Flash asked.

"Oh yeah!" Colette smirked as the two got ready.

"I'll deal with Mephiles." Alicia smirked, summoning her Keyblade while also using her free hand to summon one of her claws.

"You honestly think you can stop me?" He asked as he unleashed a dark stream at her, but a fire stream blocked it as they turned around to see Next Primal.

"I knew there was a reason why Flash betrayed us." She said as Alex walked up next to her. "Let's take him out."

"Right." Alex nodded.

Mephiles laughed. "How will you stop me? I HAVE DARK NEBULA INSIDE OF ME!"

"Well, I have HDD." Next Primal said, punching the ground and using Precipice Blades to pierce through Mephiles as he cried out in agony and then Alex skateboarded over to him and jumped off, using Frost Strike to send him flying away… and knocking Dark Nebula out of him.

"No!" Mephiles exclaimed.

"Alex, take care of Dark Nebula! Mephiles is mine!"

"Right!" Alex nodded and she ran over to Dark Nebula who snapped out of its daze and glared at Alex.

"Alex." Daroach appeared next to her. "You might need this." He said, giving her the Triple Star.

"Thanks." She said, aiming the Triple Star at Dark Nebula, and then the two started their battle.

Mephiles had soon noticed that Flash and Colette had finished off the Novashadows easily, and are coming straight for him now. "Oh no, you don't!" He growled, snapping his fingers as darkness appeared in front of Flash, transforming into a dark being of himself. "Say hello to your anti-self!"

"…You can do that?!" Next Primal asked.

"Of course." He smirked.

Flash growled. "Colette, Alicia… you two go clear my name. I'll deal with…uh… myself."

"You got it, boss!" Colette grinned and the two took off while Flash looked at his dark side.

 **BGM: Hail to the King (Avenged Sevenfold)**

Anti-Flash cracked his knuckles. "Well if it ain't the Wind Rider. 'Sup, champ? I see you're fighting without any of your 'escorts'."

"I draw the line at killing Colette. She's like family to me." Flash calmly demanded. "All I want is my crew back."

"And I'm here for you. See, Mephilies figured that once the new Death Star blows up, your crew dies with it. He was never planning on having them live, Captain." Anti-Flash chuckled, causing Flash to have his eyes widen in shock and horror. "You feel that? Just let that sink in. It was a one way street either way."

"..." Flash stared at his anti-self. "I know you're not lying to me." His fists clenched in anger.

"Yeah, let that anger consume you. Let the realization kick in that your efforts were only in vain. You betrayed these alleged heroes for NOTHING!" Anti-Flash laughed.

"Wrong. I do that, and I'll only become as bad as you idiots. What good will that solve?" Flash argued.

"Don't be like that." Anti-Flash argued back. "Accept you for what you are, chump. You're nothing but a pirate, with a trail of blood behind you, probably the longest here. And I'm gonna make sure, that I get to beat your ass, right here and now."

"Look here, pal. I don't like you, you don't like me, but I know one thing about both of us. You and I are the same person. We all have darkness in us, yes. But here's a fun fact for you: Take white, and we'll say it's light. And take black, and we'll call that darkness. When you mix it together, you get gray. That's what morality, to me, is all about. And it's going to stay that way." Flash held up a hand before Anti-Flash could say anything. "Don't. Y'see, here's the story. No one is purely light, nor is anyone purely darkness. The end. My morality has stayed unwavering from what I do: the right thing to do personally. Yes, I betrayed the Heroes of Light, but would you have let twenty people die just for loyalty? No, you wouldn't. Because you are still me, no matter what you say. And I can openly and willingly accept that. One last question, that I can answer. What color would you safely say you are? Simple. A lighter shade of gray. I might murder my enemies like no matter, but I deeply care for my crew and am generally a nice guy." Anti-Flash went silent, and could only muster up one comeback to that.

"O-Oh yeah? Why not tell it to someone who cares?" His next sentence would prove to be a dumb move. "Like that trashy skank Tsumiki. Ultimate Nurse my ass, she's pathetic! Seriously man, you let yourself go!" This caused Flash to freeze again, but not from shock. It was from anger. The sky pirate's eye twitched.

"Did you just say that…?" Cue Flash seething with rage. "OH, YOU JUST MADE THIS REALLY EASY FOR ME! I'm gonna take your life, your money, AND your dignity! Especially the last thing!"

Flash angrily ran over to him and slashed him, but Anti-Flash blocked and then used Aerial Slam on him, but before he could land on top of him after slashing him down, Flash used Blizzaga Pursuit on him, hitting him in the face. "Agh!" Anti-Flash groaned as Flash got back up and slashed him away, both of them blocking. "You think you can win? You're the fake!"

"I haven't heard THAT a million times before." He growled and then used Ars Arcanum to knock him away and then used Sonic Blade, hitting him several times before Anti-Flash simply sweep kicked him to the ground before his Keyblade could connect to him, and then he frontflipped and slashed him, but Flash rolled out of the way and used a well-timed kick to the crotch.

"AAAGH!"

"That was for Tsumiki-san!" He growled. "AND THIS IS FOR MAKING ME BETRAY MY FRIENDS!" He yelled, kicking in the face and then punching him in the gut, then using an uppercut to knock him high into the air. "THIS IS FOR MAKING ME HURT ALICIA!" He unleashed a Ragnarock on him.

"ARGH..." Anti-Flash groaned and then fell to the ground, but Flash wasn't done yet. Oh no... he was getting started!

"THIS IS FOR MAKING ME HURT NAN!" He yelled, punching him in the rib cage, hard enough to possibly crack one of his own ribs. In fact, if this was Mortal Kombat, it most definitely would have.

"You fool...!" Anti-Flash exclaimed, trying to use Eruption but Flash used Magnega to pull his Keyblade to him. "NO!"

"AND FINALLY!" He yelled, as he quickly slashed the living crap out of him, complete with dark blood going all over the place. "THIS. IS. FOR. MAKING. ME. HURT. COLETTE!" He yelled before using Aerial Slam, and then while he was in the air, he used Zantetsuken to annihilate the poor guy. But, he deserved it anyway.

Anti-Flash groaned, weakly getting up. "I should be the superior one to you... how is it... that you can easily beat the living hell out of me?"

"Simple. Don't diss Tsumiki-san in front of me... because you signed your death warrant!" He yelled, using Zantetsuken once more to finish him off as he screamed in agony before fading away into nothing and then Flash turned around and with a cocky smirk... He said:

"Bow down to the champ, chump!"

 **End BGM**

It was at that moment when Colette returned. "We cleared your name." She said.

"Good. What did they say?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"You mean to tell me that Flash was on the good side all along?!" Sarge asked.

"Yep." Colette nodded.

"HA! I KNEW HE'D NEVER BETRAY US!" He yelled, as the Blood Gulch group anime fell from this.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" Donut yelled.

Julia sighed. "I feel terrible…" She muttered as Nan put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Julia looked at him, saying nothing but she hugged him, as a tear ran down her cheek and he gently stroked her back.

"WAHOO! I KNEW FLASH WAS STILL GOOD!" Ruby cheered.

"I guess we owe him an apology…" Han said as they nodded.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Well, apology accepted." Flash chuckled. "I don't blame them for thinking I've betrayed them, but I did it for a good reason, even though I hated it."

"Yeah, you were never really the sharpest tool in the bunch." She playfully teased with a wink.

"Hey!" He exclaimed as both of them laughed.

* * *

 _Back on the Death Star…_

Everyone was evacuating the Death Star as the alarm was sounding, because during the fight with Flash and his anti-self, the Millennium Falcon made its way into the Death Star and a few X-Wings while the rest were busy with the Imperial Starships, and with a few shots from the Halberd and the other ships, the Super Star Destroyer (The ship that Vader was on earlier) was destroyed and it crashed into the Death Star.

During all the chaos, Luke and Isaac were getting ready to board an Imperial ship…with Ahsoka nowhere to be found… and they were dragging a barely alive Vader. "Luke… help me take…this mask off."

"But you'll die." Luke told him.

"Nothing…can stop that now. Just for once, let me… look on you…with my _own_ eyes." He requested, and it was at that moment when Ahsoka came to them.

"Where'd you go?" Isaac asked.

"I've found a crew trapped in cells." Ahsoka said, as it turned out to be Flash's crew.

"Oh good, they're safe." Isaac smiled, and then they looked at Luke taking off Vader's helmet, seeing Vader's…no…Anakin's very pale and very scarred face as Ahsoka's eyes widened, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

She had never realized that Anakin had a lot of scars, and a tear ran down her cheeks.

 **BGM: Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Anakin smiled at his son, his Padawan, and at Isaac, then back at his son. "Now… go… my son…" He weakly said. "Leave me…!"

"No, you're coming with us. I'm not leaving you here, we've come to save you."

"You already have…Luke…" He said. "You were right… you were right about me… tell your sister…that you were right…"

He then looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka… I… I am sorry… for what I have done… for what I have said to you…"

Ahsoka found her words after getting choked up. "I-I… forgive you…" She said, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Finally, he looked at Isaac. "Isaac… never… give in to your darkness… as I have…"

Isaac nodded. "I'll make sure that _never_ happens." He said and Anakin weakly nodded, looking back at his son and with one final breath… he closed his eyes and passed on.

"A-Anakin…" Ahsoka quietly said before crying along with Luke.

Isaac didn't cry, but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for Luke and Ahsoka as he sighed in sadness.

 **End BGM**

"POYO! POOOOOYOOOO!" Kirby's voice called out to them after about thirty seconds of silence as they turned to him as he had his Dragoon on the Lor Starcutter.

"He's right! This place is about to blow! Let's go!" Tsumiki exclaimed as they got on the Imperial Palace.

"Luke, take your father into the shuttle. I'll go with Isaac." Ahsoka said as Luke nodded and then they went to the Lor Starcutter as Kirby turned it on and let Isaac take control.

"How do I fly this thing?" Isaac asked as he looked for the controls and started to fly, bumping into various things in the process. "Crap, how do you control this thing?!" He exclaimed until he straightened it out and flew out of the Death Star with the Imperial Palace and the shuttle as they got a good distance away from the Death Star while the Millennium Falcon got out as well, with only one X-Wing left.

* * *

 _On Endor…_

Everyone was cheering that the Death Star had blown up, while the Clones decided to shoot their guns into the air in celebration while Han was patching up Leia's wound. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

Leia smiled. "He wasn't. I can feel it."

"You love him… don't you?" Han asked as Leia looked at him.

"Yes."

"Alright… I understand… fine." Leia looked at him in surprise. "When he comes back, I won't get in the way."

Leia chuckled. "It's not like that at all… he's my brother."

Han's eyes widened in surprise, completely speechless on what he just learned, but he soon smiled, glad that she was more interested in _him_ and not her brother, and then the two soon shared a kiss, while an Ewok jumped for joy over this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"A-agh…" Next Primal fell on one knee, groaning as Mephiles chuckled.

"You're weak in that Next form of yours…" He said, looking up at where the Death Star used to be. "I think it's safe to say that your boy didn't make it."

"Don't say that… I know for a fact… that Isaac is still alive!"

"What makes you so sure? Is it a gut feeling?"

"Yes…"

Mephiles chuckled. "Fool… your gut is lying." He said and then darkness formed in his hand. "Farewell, Tristina." He said and then was about to unleash it, but then he floated up on his own. "Wh-what?!"

"That is quite enough, Mephiles." A voice said as he turned to see Silver using his telekinesis to hold him there and Blaze walked up next to him.

"You two…" Mephiles growled.

"Take a rest, Tristina. We'll take it from here." Blaze told her as Next Primal nodded and then Silver tossed him to the side.

 **BGM: His World Zebrahead Version (Sonic '06)**

Mephiles recovered and fired dark energy at the two but they quickly dodged as Mephiles ran over to take the two down, but Silver grabbed a hold of him. "It's no use!"

"Take this!" Blaze exclaimed, throwing fire balls at Mephiles as he growled and then Silver threw him to the side and then Mephiles unleashed a powerful dark beam, but Blaze unleashed a powerful stream of fire, as both of them collided while Silver found a boulder and picked it up and then threw it at him.

Mephiles's eyes widened and then rolled away to avoid the boulder but then he got hit by Blaze's fireballs and then Silver quickly teleported behind Mephiles and Spin Dashed into him, knocking him away where Blaze did a spinning cat to knock him away.

Mephiles unleashed a darkness blast to knock them away, but they recovered and Silver used another Spin Dash, and then Blaze threw a lot of fireballs before spinning around, creating a firey tornado and unleashing it on Mephiles, as his eyes widened and got hit by it. "Where did you…?" Silver wondered.

"Mokou taught me that move."

"Nice." Silver smirked and then the two ran over to Mephiles as he went underground, and then got between them, grabbing them by the throats and throwing them down to the ground, but then Silver kicked him away before Mephiles could do anything as Silver telepathically picked up a log and threw it at him, while Blaze was blinding Mephiles with her fire, and when the fire disappeared, the log smacked into him.

"OOOF!"

Two rings had popped out of Mephiles and landed near Next Primal. "What the…?" She wondered as she picked them up.

They were a yellow and white ring, and as she felt it, she couldn't help but feel joy and desire and wishes while holding these two rings. _The World rings of Joy and Desire/Wishes._ She thought as she put it in her pocket.

Mephiles growled and then ran over to the two once more, but once again, Silver grabbed a hold of him, not saying a world. "You're not saying 'it's no use'?" He asked.

"If I say it over and over again, it'd get annoying rather quickly." Silver explained, tossing Mephiles to the side and Blaze unleashed a powerful fire stream to finish Mephiles off.

 **End BGM**

Mephiles groaned, weakly getting up as Silver and Blaze went to finish him off. "Hmph!" He unleashed two dark streams at them to knock them back. "You may have won this round… but I _will_ be back! Just you wait!" He said before disappearing into a dark portal.

"Well, that was something…" Blaze said, before high fiving Silver as they walked back to Next Primal and then they heard a roar as they looked to see Dark Nebula.

Alex was standing perfectly still, not looking to have a scratch on her while Dark Nebula was fading away into nothingness. "How are you not hurt?" Silver asked as Alex turned around.

"Simple. The perks of being a Frost Death Knight is that I'm immune to elemental magic. His lightning, fire and ice attacks had nothing on me." She said, tossing the Three Star to Daroach.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Isaac was leaning on a wall, watching Luke put Anakin on a funeral pyre, still in his Darth Vader outfit as Ahsoka was with Luke. "Hey…" A voice called out to him as he turned to see Tristina walking to him.

"Oh, hey." He said as Tristina smiled at him and hugged him and he returned it.

"I have something for you." She said and pulled out the two World Rings. "I believe these are the last two."

"Rings of Joy and Wishes…" He said.

"Don't forget Desire!" Tristina added as Isaac chuckled as he absorbed them and then he hugged her, not letting go as the two looked in each others eyes.

"Thank you…" He smiled, and before Tristina could say 'you're welcome', he kissed her and she lovingly returned it, completely unaware of Isaac's family smiling at them.

"Heh, lovebirds." Flare chuckled.

"So true." Minene chuckled, glancing over at Samus who was by herself in her own ship, sighing before she looked back at Isaac and Tristina while noticing Luke setting ablaze Darth Vader while Ahsoka looked on in silence.

* * *

 _With Hina, the Blood Gulch Gang and the two Freelancers…_

"I'm telling ya, those Ewoks sure knows how to make a feast." Sarge chuckled. "Too bad Grif wasn't part of it."

"Are you still sulking over the fact that you didn't get to eat me?"

"…A little."

"Well, at least we're all okay." Simmons said as they were talking to each other before Wash noticed Hina stopped walking.

"Hina? What's wrong?" Washington asked.

"I can't believe it…" Hina whispered as they all looked over to see the Spartan Warrior Keyblade on the ground.

By itself.

Out in the open.

Easy for the taking.

"It's my Keyblade that holds Sheila." She said.

"Hooray, Sheila!" Caboose exclaimed.

"Now you can be reunited with your Keyblade again!" Tucker said.

"Except… it's too easy." She told them. "Why would my Keyblade be lying there, out in the open and waiting to be picked up?" She asked as this got them thinking… and before anyone said anything smart…

"Oh! Maybe your Keyblade grew legs and wanted to be with you again!" Caboose piped up as they all looked at him as if he lost his mind… then again, this _is_ Caboose we're talking about.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard… of all time." Grif said.

"Caboose… I want to ask you something." Washington said.

"Okay!"

"How can a weapon grow legs and learn to walk on its own to its original owner?"

"You mean they don't do that?" Caboose asked in surprise.

"Of course not, you idiot! They don't do that!" Grif said.

"Well, they should!" Caboose said as they started to get into an argument… all except for Hina who was too busy thinking why her Keyblade would be out in the open for her to easily take.

And then it hit her.

It was obviously a trap.

She quickly went into her Next Form and activated her Promethean Vision, as the others were unaware of what she was doing as she scanned the area and saw something up on a tree branch. A body… and it was red. _I knew it._ She thought and then while she had it activated, she summoned Didact's Will and it switched to the Inceneration Cannon, aiming it at her target, slowly charging up and then firing.

The target quickly jumped down from the tree branch while the blast hit the tree, disintegrating it on the spot, and then Next Halo deactivated the Promethean Vision…as the red target was none other than Meta.

"HOLY SHIT!" Grif yelled.

Meta picked up the Keyblade, angry that his trap was foiled so easily and he growled at them, aiming the Keyblade at Next Halo. "Hello, Meta." She greeted, summoning two Plasma Rifles.

"Hina, wait, let me talk to him." Carolina said and walked over to him. "Maine… you don't have to do this. Remember who you are, this isn't you. I know there's good inside of you!"

Meta said nothing, but he put the Keyblade away, and took out his Brute Shot, aiming it at Carolina. "Carolina…" Wash tried to say.

"Wash, please…" Carolina said and then looked at him. "Don't do this." She said. "Maine, you have to stop this. It's not too late to change… just please, put that Brute Shot down. Give Hina back her Keyblade."

Meta growled in response, and then shot Carolina as her eyes widened and then Next Halo pulled Carolina away while the shot still traveled, making the gang duck as it hit a tree. "There's no use talking him out of it! We need to fight!" She said, aiming her Plasma Rifles at him.

 **BGM: Ice Fight (Red vs Blue Revelations)**

Carolina said nothing, saddened that it didn't work, but she reluctantly pulled out her weapon and then they all quickly shot the Meta, but Meta didn't even budge as he shot them with his Brute Shot, but they dodged as Next Halo activated her jetpack and shot him with the Plasma Rifles.

Meta activated the Bubble Shield, forcing Next Halo to switch to the Energy Sword and then she flew down, the two of them going back into combat before Meta kicked the Energy Sword off of her and then punched her repeatedly before knocking her down and then the Bubble Shield deactivated and then Tucker slashed him, but Meta punched him in the gut, knocking him into Caboose and Grif.

Washington quickly shot Meta several times but Meta avoided it and then punched him in the head to knock him over before kicking Sarge over to Doc and Lopez. "Alright, time to blow you up!" O'Malley came out and shot Meta with the Rocket Launcher, but to their surprise, he caught the missile with his hand and then threw it back, hitting the ground and causing everyone else to go flying, all but Next Halo.

"Hey, Meta! You're with me!" She told him as Meta turned around and ran straight to her as she pulled up her fists and punched him, but he grabbed her fist and then he twisted it as she cried out in pain and then kicked her down as she summoned a Magnum and tried to fire, but he grabbed it and tossed it to the side before punching her shoulder, hearing a sickening pop as she screamed in agony.

Meta loved the sound of that. If he could dislocate her shoulder, then perhaps he can dislocate something else.

Like her life.

Next Halo looked at him in a pained look as she saw the Keyblade in his hand and he stood on her legs, preventing her from moving as he raised it once more, this time, aiming it at her chest, growling and then raised it up.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, a Plasma Grenade landed on his shoulder as he looked at it for a split second before exploding, blasting him away from her but holding on to the Keyblade as his feet found the ground and he slid a few feet, wondering who would dare to throw a Plasma Grenade on him.

The smoke cleared…and Master Chief walked out of it, cocking his Assault Rifle.

 **BGM: Blow Me Away Instrumental Version (Halo 2)**

He didn't recognize this Spartan that attacked him, but he _did_ throw a Plasma Grenade at him and he dared to point that Assault Rifle at him. So for that… he must be destroyed.

Then, two more figures showed up, one landed next to Chief while one walked through the smoke. It was Iron Man and Thor.

"Stay right there, Hina… we'll take it from here." Iron Man said as Next Halo nodded, holding on to her shoulder.

Meta growled and then ran to them, thinking that they'd be easy just like the girl that lost her Keyblade, but what he didn't expect was Iron Man firing a laser from the palm of his hand, knocking Meta down, but he recovered and then shot them, as the three of them dodged and then Thor raised Mjolnir up in the air, as lightning came down and shot Meta away.

Chief aimed his Assault Rifle and shot Meta, but Meta ran through the bullets like they were nothing and punched Chief, but he grabbed his fist, surprising Meta and then used his leg to kick him away before shooting him, but Meta rolled out of the way and took out his Brute Shot, shooting them once more and then Iron Man used both of his hands and fired two lasers, knocking Meta away.

Thor swung Mjolnir and threw it at him and then Meta got ready to catch it. If he can use Hina's weapon against her, then why not do to the same to the man who foolishly threw his weapon to him.

He caught the handle… and the next thing he knew, he was taken with it and was pinned to the ground, knocking the Brute Shot off of him, wondering why he can't lift up a single hammer and then Iron Man kept shooting him repeatedly and Chief aimed his Assault Rifle, and ready to shoot in case if Meta tried to pull anything.

It was at that moment that Thor brought his hammer back to him and Meta weakly got up and pulled out the Keyblade, growling. "Hina. Gravity Hammer." Chief requested as Next Halo used her good arm to summon a Gravity Hammer and tossed it to him as he caught it and then the two ran over to each other, ready to swing their weapons…and their weapons connected.

Chief's shoulder got hit by the Keyblade while Meta was launched away and hit a wall, knocking him down and dropping the Keyblade next to him.

Next Halo gasped. "Someone get that Keyblade!" She exclaimed.

"On it!" Iron Man nodded and flew over to Meta, his sights on the Spartan Warrior Keyblade… but then, Meta got up and slowed down time, quickly grabbing the Keyblade and grabbing the Brute Shot… and then at that moment, he shot Iron Man to the wall with a Brute Shot while resuming time. "Agh!"

Meta turned around to Thor and Chief, but he was very weak at the moment from their attacks.

He needed to go heal before things got out of hand for him so he made a portal and then ran in, closing it before Chief or Thor could follow him. "Dammit… we were so close." Thor muttered.

"Stark, are you alright?" Chief asked.

"Never better…" Tony said, a little bruised from that Brute Shot.

 **End BGM**

A tear ran down Next Halo's cheek… probably because they were so close to getting Sheila back… or because her shoulder was killing her. The pain was unbearable… and it'll probably hurt a lot worse when they pop it back into place. "You alright?" Thor asked.

"No… I think my shoulder is dislocated." She groaned. "And we so close to getting Sheila back…" She said.

"Don't worry… we'll get Sheila back. He won't be getting away next time." Tony said.

"Now THAT…is a soldier." Sarge said in amazement, as they had watched Chief hold his own against the Meta for the first time.

Emily walked over to Next Halo who turned back into Hina and gently pulled her arm, as she hissed in pain. "Oh yeah… that's dislocated all right. We'll put it back into place in the Citadel." She said as Hina nodded. "Heck, we could go there right now." She said as Hina nodded once more, opening up a portal to the Citadel and walking in with her group walking in. "Hey Bones! We need you!"

"Coming!" Bones said as he joined her before going into the portal and closed it behind…but not before Souji ran in, a bit concerned about his Spartan Princess.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"I just hope they get Sheila back… this is starting to get out of hand." Nan said.

"Tell me about it." Kai nodded. "I think it's safe to say that those two are getting more aggressive."

"So, who was that?" Fred asked.

"The Meta. It's a long story." Nan told him.

"Still, he seemed pretty tough." Kelly said.

"Well…" Maria stretched. "I think it's time for us to head home. The Death Star's gone, Sidious is dead, Anakin is dead… I say it's time."

"Yeah." Tristina nodded.

"Well, let's go." Isaac said and then picked up Rose, placing her on his shoulders.

"I love you, big bro!" She giggled.

"Love you too, sis." He smiled as Tristina looked at him.

 _Is it me…or does he seem much…happier?_ She wondered before thinking of something, smiling in the process. _He's happier…because he moved on!_ She thought as Yukari opened up a gap.

"We'll be joining you." Daroach said.

"Me too!" Magolor said.

"Nice!" Alex grinned as Hikari chuckled as they all walked in, but Worldwalker stopped, looking at Luke.

 **Binary Sunset (Star Warts Episode IV: A New Hope)**

"You guys coming?" Worldwalker asked.

"I think we'll stay here for now." Luke said as Leia and the others nodded.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Call us if you need anything!" 3PO called out to him.

"I'll let them know." Worldwalker said and then walked in, as the ships pulled up from the trees and soon disappeared into the portals, heading back to the Citadel while Ahsoka looked into the gap, before looking back to Luke and the others, then looked at Anakin's burnt body one last time before disappearing into the gap.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Star Wars Ending Theme (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens)**

Luke looked at the ships disappearing and then noticed something in the corner of his eye, seeing the Force ghosts of Obi-Wan and Yoda… but then another Force ghost appeared next to the two.

It was Anakin Skywalker before he was burned alive in the Mustafar system, and he was smiling, looking much happier than he was earlier.

Luke smiled at this and walked back to join the others, having the time of their lives and smiling, as they were also having a bon fire with the Ewoks, smiling and looked up at the sky, a few smaller ships flying by and fireworks were shot into the sky.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Behind the group…_

A dark portal opened up and a man walked out, but he was wearing a dark mask, looking at everyone cheering and celebrating.

He then noticed the young Luke Skywalker and clenched his fists, looking at his Lightsaber. He could kill Luke right here… but then he noticed Han Solo and Leia, looking very happy and smiling… but the man didn't smile.

The man aimed his Lightsaber at them….but didn't activate it. If he were to kill Han and Leia right there, he wouldn't exist, so he reluctantly put his Lightsaber away and looked at what remained of Darth Vader's outfit and very quietly, removed the mask and looked at its charred remains.

He looked at Han and Leia once more, wondering how a random portal brought him back to the past, but he dismissed it. He'd be back in his own timeline when he walked back into the portal.

And so he walked without saying a word… but then he stopped before walking in, looking at Darth Vader's mask. "Grandfather… I will finish… what you have started." He said before walking in, closing it behind him.

"Hmm?" Han turned his head, thinking he heard something, but he saw nothing as he shrugged it off and went back to celebrating the Empire's defeat.

* * *

Omake 1: Lego

Lego Sidious laughed as he continued to use his Force Lightning on Lego Luke, Lego Ahsoka, and Lego Isaac. For some reason, the lightning was messing with their hair, even though Ahsoka doesn't have any.

And by messing with, I mean it was changing their hair into different funky hair stiles.

"Father..." Lego Luke cried. "This is...really messing with my hair!"

"Mine too!" Lego Isaac cried.

"Why...is this even happening to me! I don't even have hair!" Lego Ahsoka cried.

"No! NOOO! NOT THE HAIR!" Lego Vader yelled, grabbing a hold of Lego Sidious.

"Oh good, Vader, you're here to help me." Lego Sidious said as Lego Vader carried him towards the Reactor Core. "That's it, carry me closer to Luke and his friends." He said, but then noticed that he was getting farther from them. "W-what are you doing?! They're that way!" Lego Vader then threw Lego Sidious to Reactor Core. "THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he screamed before hitting the Reactor Core, killing him and causing an explosion in the process.

Lego Vader had to lean on the railing for support, but he collapsed, luckily his son caught him.

"You saved us, father. You did have good in you." Lego Luke said.

"Luke, help me take this mask off. Just once. Let me look on you with my own eyes." Lego Luke did so, but it was difficult, even with the help of Lego Isaac and Lego Ahsoka. They ended up popping the head off.

"Oops." Lego Luke said.

"Ooo." Lego Ahsoka winced.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Lego Isaac said.

Lego Luke put the head back on, though it was on backwards. "My bad." He apologized.

"That's okay. It happens to me all the time." Lego Vader said.

* * *

Omake 2: Death Battle

"It is pointless to hide." Darth Vader said, as the three of them were panting. "You three underestimate the dark side of the Force, but your feelings for your friends betray you… your feelings for them are strong. Especially for your…"

Vader's eyes widened at what he felt. He never realized that Padme was carrying twins. "Sister…!" he said, causing Luke's and Isaac's eyes to widen, tensing up in the process. "So, you have a twin sister!" He said as Isaac relaxed, but Luke didn't. "Your feelings have now betrayed her too. Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me… now his failure his complete."

He turned around. "If you will not turn to the dark side… then perha _-_ " Vader was cut off when a portal appeared. Coming out of the portal was a figure in full body armor which was covered in a green cloak.

It was none other than Doctor Doom himself!

"Bow before me!" Doctor Doom declared.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Force!" Darth Vader said, readying to fight this intruder.

Vader ended up falling to Doctor Doom.

"Doctor Doom doesn't fail!" Doctor Doom said before going back through his portal.

Luke, Isaac, Ahsoka and Sidious had dumbfounded looks on their faces, wondering one thing.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!

* * *

 **Yes, it is EXACTLY who you think it was at the end.**

 **EDIT: That awkward moment when your editor adds in two omakes in after he was finished...**


	131. Isaac's Darkness Removed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Everyone walked out of the gap and then heard Hina screaming in agony from the medical ward. "Putting her shoulder back into place, huh?" Nan asked.

"Yep." Mario nodded.

"Poor girl… I just hope things don't get out of hand the next time the next time they meet." Peach hoped as they went to do their own thing while Ahsoka decided to check things out, but she wished to be alone, still saddened over the death of her friend.

* * *

 _In the Medical Ward…_

Hina panted, hissing in pain as her shoulder was still not back in place as everyone was holding on to her arm while Marisa, Dante, Souji, Chief, Tony and Wash were behind Hina.

"Again!" Emily ordered. "One… two… THREE!" She said and they started pulling and pushing the shoulder blade.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Hina screamed, but it still wasn't good enough.

"I wonder if we need more pullers?" Starlow wondered.

"It's good enough." Eirin said.

"Once more!" Emily said. "One… two… THREE!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Hina screamed, until Starlow had enough as she flew around and quickly rammed into the shoulder blade from behind, and then they heard a popping noise as soon as Starlow's head connected. "AGH!"

"Well that did the trick." Reisen said. "Nice job, Starlow."

"Ooogh… no problem…" Starlow said, completely dizzy after what she did and collapsed. "Give me five minutes…"

"You okay?" Souji asked.

"Yeah…" Hina said, rolling her shoulder. "Man… that was brutal." She muttered as she got up and started walking out. "First I get stabbed, then my shoulder gets knocked out of place. What's next, I lose a part of my body… like my eye?" She asked and walked out, thinking that she wouldn't lose her eye.

However, the ones in the Medical Ward suddenly got nervous. "That makes me nervous." Wash said.

"I just hope that's not true." Marisa hoped while the rest said nothing, a bit worried that Hina just cursed herself.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Hey mom, have you seen Hina around?" Souji asked. "She's not at the shooting gallery like she normally is."

"Let's see... I think she's in the gym." Marisa replied. "Let's go check." She said as he nodded as they walked together to see her punching and kicking a punching bag... with Meta's face pictured on it.

"Yep, she is." Souji said as they watched her beat the ever loving crap out of the punching bag.

"You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" She yelled, roundhouse kicking it and then kept on beating it up until she had enough and panted, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Wow, you look tense." Souji said as Hina turned around and looked at the two of them.

"Oh, hey..."

Marisa chuckled. "Ever heard of relaxing?"

Hina looked away. "...I don't relax anymore." She said as the two's eyes widened.

"What?!" Marisa exclaimed.

"Ever since Meta took Sheila away from me, I vowed not to rest until I get her back."

"But... you didn't relax at all? Taking it easy?!" Souji asked, sounding very worried.

"I can't remember the last time I relaxed..."

"What about the time you had sex with Souji?" Marisa asked.

"That was the only time I allowed myself to relax..."

"What about the hot tubs?" Souji asked.

"I was more focused on Sheila. I soaked, but I didn't relax at all..."

"My god..." Marisa muttered. "Alright, that settles it." She said and grabbed Hina's arm. "Come on, we need to get you reacquainted with relaxation." She said, walking straight for Hina's room with Souji following as they walked into her room and closing the door.

"I'm telling you guys, I'm perfectly fine." Hina said.

"Yeah, right." Marisa said and then put her hands on her shoulders, starting to massage them and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're so stiff back here..." She said and then pushed her down, hopping on her back and massaging her.

"I told you that I'm fi-...oh..." Hina closed her eyes. "Oh, that feels good."

Marisa had an idea and whispered in Souji's ear. "Got it." He nodded as he replaced Marisa as she went to go get something.

"I know you want to get Sheila back, but sometimes you just gotta take it easy." Souji told her, pressing his hands on her back. "There's no need to rush, we'll get Sheila back one day..."

Hina sighed. "I know... I just really miss her."

"I know you do. We'll get her back." He said. "You just gotta take it easy every once in a while. It's not good if you don't relax."

"I'm sorry..." She muttered, feeling guilty.

"You don't have to apologize." He smiled, still massaging her and then Marisa walked in with lotion in her hands.

"Alright, let's do this." Marisa said and then Souji pulled Hina up, massaging her shoulders before undressing Hina with Marisa. "This will make you really relax." She said, putting lotion in her hand and then applying it on her chest and rubbing it all over the front of her body, and soon as she was done with her legs and feet, she put more on her hand and then applied it to her breasts even though she already put some there. "This will make them _really_ soft and smooth." She smiled and then proceeding to rub it, groping and playing with it for a good five minutes as Hina moaned, seeming to enjoy it before Marisa had enough. "Alright, push her down."

Souji nodded and pushed her down, and then Marisa applied it on her back and rubbed it all over the back of her body, playfully groping her ass in the process and then she soon finished. "There, don't you feel relaxed now?" She asked... and all she got was no response. "Hina?"

Hina seemed to have fallen asleep after the lotion was applied to her body. "Oh, she's asleep." Souji chuckled.

"Well, it worked." Marisa chuckled, and with the lotion she had left, she decided to take off her shirt and applied it on her breasts.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Souji asked.

"What does it look like?" She grinned and pulled Hina close to her before resting her head on her breasts as Souji jawdropped. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway." She grinned as Hina shifted a little but basically, she was napping in Marisa's breasts.

Souji looked at a more relaxed Hina and then he gently rested his head on her breasts, and then he felt Hina's arms wrapping around him as she continued to sleep. "There we go, we're not going anywhere." She said as she placed a gentle kiss on Hina's forehead and then the door opened to see Dante, seeing all of this.

"...Got room for one more?" He whispered as Marisa nodded and he climbed into the bed, resting next to her. "You could've done this in our room, y'know." Dante told her.

"Yeah, I know... but I thought she'd relax more in her room." She said.

Dante nodded and then rested his head on Marisa's shoulder, sleeping and then Marisa smiled. "Just one big happy relaxed family..." She quietly said.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

 **BGM: Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Yuno had her katana out, aiming it at Tohka who smirked, and she did a 'come at me' taunt and then she ran over to Tohka and slashed her, but she dodged it and kicked Yuno, but she blocked with her sword. _Nice try._ Yuno thought and then countered.

Tohka dodged, being careful with the sharp blade since she recently saw Yuno sharpening the blade, making it very dangerous. She thought Yuno would go for hand-to-hand combat as she quickly glanced to see Minene going against Hinata and Mao while Iris and Tristina were training with their blades.

 _I should've picked Minene for my sparring partner…_ She thought, but then again, Minene prefers letting her explosives do the talking…and her gun.

Yuno ran to her and slashed her yet again, but Tohka dodged, noticing the tip of her blade dangerously close to her abdomen as her eyes widened and then Yuno delivered a swift kick to the side, making Tohka block and then kicked Yuno, desperately trying to disarm her.

If she could disarm Yuno, then it'd be a fair fight.

She did a very powerful kick to Yuno but she jumped back and ran over to her and slashed her, but Tohka ducked and punched Yuno in the gut and then kicked her hand, knocking the katana out of her hand and Tohka smirked. Now she had the advantage.

"I have more than just a sword." She said, summoning an axe and Tohka's eyes widened. No one told _her_ that Yuno had an axe!

Yuno swung it and Tokha tried to dodge the dangerous swings and then with one powerful swing, she cut Tohka's shirt, exposing her abdomen…and…scars?!

 **End BGM**

Yuno gasped, looking at her axe. "Did…my axe give you those?" She asked with concern.

"No, it's not your fault." She said, as the others who were sparring noticed the scars as well. "It's something else entirely…" She muttered.

"What happened?" Iris wondered, looking at the scars.

"They're nothing… don't worry about it." She said, picking up the remains of her shirt and covered them up.

"Um… sorry." Yuno said, putting her axe away.

"It's not your fault, it happens." She said and quickly walked away.

Yuno sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know my own strength with these weapons."

"Like she said, it's not your fault." Minene told her. "Nothing to worry about."

"I know." Yuno nodded and put it away.

* * *

 _A little ways away…_

"Ouch…" Rose said, a little concerned when she saw the scars.

"My goodness, that was scary!" Mai said.

"No kidding." Maria Jr. nodded.

Isaac looked at Shotaro who had a sad look. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing… don't worry about it." He said.

* * *

 _With Tohka…_

Tohka sighed to herself. It was her favorite shirt that Yuno unintentionally cut up. She knew it wasn't Yuno's fault… it was her own fault for underestimating Yuno. She blamed herself for going against the Yandere girl who prefers using her sharp weapons instead of hand-to-hand combat.

"You know, you could ask Peach to fix the dress." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to see Professor Jacob.

"I could… I always have a lot more shirts than this." She said and then looked at him. "Can you…keep a secret?"

"I've held many secrets before. What's one more?" He chuckled as Tohka gave a soft smile.

"First off, do you know the term 'Final Form' for Kamen Riders?" Tohka asked.

"Of course, it is a form that is statistically more powerful or thematically more important to a Rider, such as Kuuga Ultimate, Kiva Emperor and Wizard Infinity. One could even say it's similar to a Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force, the Bijuu form of a Jinchukuri like Naruto, Next form of a CPU, Super Saiyan and Super Sonic." Jacob answered. "Does this have anything to do with, well...the scars?"

"It does." Tohka nodded. "You see, before Shotaro and I joined up with you and the others, we had gained our own Final Forms, but my brother always had trouble with his."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he goes into his Final Form… he always becomes feral after a few seconds, acting like a savage animal, a beast who can't tell friend from foe." She explained as Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "He used this a few times… but then one day… everything changed."

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"We were dealing with some Dai-Shocker troopers when he went into that form… he destroyed them all… but then he turned to me. I tried to calm him down but he wouldn't snap out of it…and then he attacked me. I kept trying to snap him out of it as I was holding him back… but he wouldn't listen… not until he gave me this four-clawed scar on my abdomen."

"My god…" Jacob said in shock.

"It was my screams of agony that had him snap out of it. He was so horrified that he hurt me… and to this day, he refuses to activate it once more, for he may hurt someone else."

"Sort of like Yuno locking up her true self when we were facing Dark Oak before he pissed her off and showing who she really is and horrifying Rose."

"Exactly…"

Jacob nodded. "I understand. I won't tell anyone about this."

Tohka smiled. "Thank you…" She said, hugging him and leaning her head on his neck and he leaned his head on her head.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Vito and Paolo…_

The two younger Mario Bros were by themselves, sighing. They were obviously troubled by what happened to them in Magnolia. Sure, they were all tortured, but everyone just quickly moved on.

Souji and Flame moved on after the chaos in Fast and Furious, Nan moved on after dying once more in Star Trek… hell, even Isaac moved on after what went on in the Death Star.

But why can't _they_ move on?

Sure, they're not alone because Zelda's still having a hard time to move on, but she's trying her hardest… and the boys are too… but they can't.

They remembered how Kai and Maria moved on, Tony and Steve told them to stop dwelling in the past because that was the cause of them still suffering.

They tried to forget about it, but Kyoka was still burned in their minds, laughing… mocking… torturing them.

Kai and Maria looked at them in worry, seeing their boys in so much pain. "This is unbearable to look." Maria said. "We need to do something."

"Right." Kai nodded. "I don't want Vito to start cutting himself… after what I did." She said, looking at her arm. Her arm was fully healed…but there was still a very faint but visible scar on her wrist as Maria noticed this.

"A scar to remind you about what you did?"

"I just wanted to forget the pain by hurting myself… but it just made it worse and kept I doing it… because I wanted to forget about that damned pain that Voldemort inflicted on all of us."

"Don't forget Bellatrix and Kyoka."

"Yeah." She nodded. "Still… what happened in the past should stay in the past. We can't dwell on it forever."

"Right." Maria nodded. "So, how are we going to get them out of their funk?"

"Well…" Kai smirked and then pulled out a nurse outfit, having a Mushroom Kingdom symbol on the sleeve.

"Where did you get that nurse outfit? It looks like it belongs to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"You see…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Hey, Peach." Kai walked over to her.

"Yes?" Peach turned her head.

"I know I'm going to be the future Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom… but… I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"…I want to become a nurse. A princess who cares for the people of the Mushroom Kingdom, tending to their wounds and becoming a very popular nurse. So… I've been thinking… can you teach me to become a nurse just like you?"

Peach's eyes lit up. "YES! YES! I'LL TEACH YOU!" She squealed and then looked at Daisy. "And you said it wouldn't happen!"

"Well EXCUUUUUSE me, princess! I thought you wouldn't rub off on anyone given your bubbly, air headed personality!"

"I'm not an air head, y'know!"

"Says the woman who wondered what the hell was going on when Sabrina wanted to revive Aria!"

"That was the old me!"

"And yet, you still have that personality on occasion!"

"I hate to be _that_ guy, but she has a point." Bowser pointed out.

"Oh brother…" Peach sighed and looked at Kai. "Come on, Kai! I'll teach you everything I know!"

"Got it!" Kai nodded and the two took off.

"Ten coins says that Kai won't learn anything about being a nurse." Bowser said.

"You're on."

* * *

 _In the present…_

"She's still teaching you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah… but given how much I've learned so far…" Kai said. "I say I'll help Vito move on."

"Well, let me join you." Maria said, pulling out a maid outfit.

"…You want to be a maid?"

"Actually, I was planning on cosplaying as Sakuya one day. I just need knives and a stop watch… but never mind that! We got boys to arouse!"

"Right!"

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Oh boys~" Kai said in a seductive voice as they looked up and their eyes widened, looking at their girls.

"Sweet mama mia…" Vito said.

"You said it!" Paolo said as the girls sat down by their guys.

"Nurse Kai, huh?" Vito asked.

"I want to be a nurse of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not just a kick ass princess with HDD… but I want to help the citizens with their wounds and injuries." Kai explained. "Help them heal… besides, it gives me something to do."

Vito smiled. "That's cool."

"And speaking of healing, I'll help you." Kai said. "I'm not going to let you sit here and sulk. I want to help you move on, just like you did with me."

"Please… I want to move on."

"And you will." Kai said. "Even if it takes weeks, I'll be by your side." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "That's a promise." She said and then kissed him as Vito wrapped his arms around her, as the two started to go into a make-out session.

"Thank you, Maria…" Paolo said.

"You're welcome. Just you wait, you'll be back to your old self." She told him before readjusting herself, sitting on top of his lap, her eyes looking into his as the two said nothing and the two kissed.

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

"She's learning rather quickly." Peach giggled as Bowser sweatdropped.

 _My ten coins are at stake here…_ He thought.

"Still, being a nurse is quite the experience. It's much better than Mario who shoves pills down people's throats." She said, glancing at Mario.

"Hey, it's effective." Mario shrugged.

"Still… someone's going to lose ten coins~" Daisy giggled, looking at Bowser.

"I never made that bet! I don't gamble!" Bowser ran off.

"You can run, but your ten coins can't hide!" Daisy laughed.

"Mama mia… did I miss something?" Luigi asked.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

Rose stirred in her sleep. "Mmm… Mommy…" She mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

 _Inside her dream…_

Rose walked around, happily humming to herself and then seeing someone in front of her, but their back was turned to her. She recognized that person anywhere. "Mommy!" She exclaimed and ran over to her.

Sabrina turned around and smiled. "Hi, sweetie!" She smiled.

Rose said nothing and hugged her mother tightly as the two parted, looking into each others eyes as they both smiled... but suddenly, a hook pierced through Sabrina's chest as she had a pained look on her eye and small drops of blood landed on Rose's cheek as she screamed. "MOMMY!" She screamed and then the hook was removed from Sabrina's chest as she fell to the ground... and then she saw the culprit.

Nightmare Foxy.

She paled up at the sight of the animatronic, and then she heard evil laughter as she turned around to see the other Nightmare animatronics slowly walking towards her, looking like they're ready to kill her... and then Nightmare himself appeared, laughing evilly. "No... NO! GET AWAY!" She screamed but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer as they got closer... and closer... and then she let out a very loud scream.

It was this scream that woke her up as she sat up on the bed, panting... and then started crying.

The door immediately swung open and Isaac was immediately there. "What's wrong?" He asked, as he had his Keyblade out... thinking someone was attacking Rose as Tristina was right behind him.

"N-Nothing..." Rose sobbed, but her tears said otherwise.

"Aww, she had a nightmare..." Tristina said sadly as the two sat on her bed... and then Minene and Yuno came running in, followed by Maria Jr, Iris, Horus, and Tohka.

"Nightmare?" Minene asked as Rose nodded.

"Do you want to tell us?" Isaac asked as she explained her dream, but she cried through it... but luckily, they understood her.

"That's... odd." Tohka said. "Usually, those animatronics never attack children..." She said.

 _You weren't here for Halloween..._ Tristina thought.

"It was just a nightmare." Iris said. "Surely, you can go back to sleep from something scary like that."

"B-but... what if they... what if they come out and actually kill me?!" Rose sobbed.

"...That's it... I'm crashing here for the rest of the night." Isaac said, hopping on her bed and suddenly, the door swung open again.

"HALT IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" Ruby yelled, with Crescent Rose out and then everyone looked at her weird. "Sorry, I've always wanted to say that." She giggled. "I see no one's hurt."

"Well, Rose is terrified..." Tristina said, explaining what happened.

"I get first watch!" Ruby said, as her scythe turned into a sniper rifle as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay, I guess we're all crashing here." Minene said.

"Not that I don't mind..." Yuno said as Isaac and Tristina got between Rose and hugged her, as Rose hugged Isaac tightly.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Rose woke up, and then looked around to see everyone in the room, sleeping... and it seemed Yuki and Nishijima joined Yuno and Minene as they had sleeping bags in there as Tohka was also on the bed... and on the very foot of the bed, Ruby was knocked out cold.

"Mmm... Yang, pass the turkey..." Ruby mumbled in her sleep.

Rose smiled. "Thank you..." She quietly said before falling back asleep.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

Marisa walked around, yawning and then walked near the gym, seeing Hina already up and about and kicking the punching bag, followed by a series of mini jumps and getting in a position similar to Little Mac and punched, not _as_ fast as Little Mac, but she kept punching.

"You're up early." Marisa said, making Hina jump a little and turned to her.

"I could say the same to you."

Marisa shrugged. "Well, we all get up at random times of the day." She said. "It seems you have your mind on things."

"You saw me try to go hand-to-hand with Meta… but… I'm more of a kicker than a puncher. I mean, you saw how he was able to defeat me."

"So true." Marisa said. "Maybe I can help."

"You do hand-to-hand combat?"

"Yeah, let's just say a certain ninja helped train me. In fact, I spar with her every now and then."

* * *

 _With Sakura…_

"What's with that bruise?" Naruto wondered, seeing a bruise on Sakura's arm.

"Well, let's just say Marisa's punching has gotten quite strong." She said.

Kamek walked by. "Tell me about it…" He muttered, having a humongous bruise on his cheek… with a black eye while the two sweatdropped.

* * *

 _Back with the two…_

"I can help you with hand-to-hand combat if your Keyblade or your weapons are knocked out of your hand." Marisa grinned.

"Really?" Hina asked.

"Yeah." Marisa clenched her fist. "I'll help you… right about NOW!" She yelled, punching her but Hina blocked it with her arms, as she smirked.

"Oh, you're on!" Hina said as Marisa jumped back as the two pulled up their fists.

 **BGM: Magus Night (Touhou 13.5: Hopeless Masquerade)**

Hina ran over to punch her, but Marisa blocked it and attempted to twist it, but Hina used her free arm to punch her in the gut and side kicked her, knocking her to the side.

Marisa smirked and then ran over, attempting to use an uppercut, but Hina dodged and tried to punch her, but Marisa blocked it before kicking her in the gut and then punching her again.

Hina winced at this but she kept at it and then attempted to sucker punch her, but Marisa blocked and did the same, only to get blocked with Hina's palm and attempted to flip her over, as she did, but Marisa's legs grabbed a hold of Hina and then took her down with her.

Marisa got up, as Hina got up, a little dazed and seeing not one but two Marisa's. _Since when can mistress split in two?_ She wondered as Marisa ran over and punched her, but Hina punched the wrong way, and Marisa grabbed a hold of the arm and put her in a lock with a smirk.

"You're not bad, but I can tell that you need to improve in some areas." Marisa pointed out, as Hina tried to counter, but Marisa grabbed her other arm. "Give up?"

"Like I'd _ever_ give up!" Hina said as she tried to get out of Marisa's grip, but to her amazement, Marisa was stronger than she looked and Marisa wasn't even budging, in fact, she silently put a spell on her legs so she wouldn't get kicked away…and Hina knew… that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Fine… you win." She said as Marisa chuckled, letting go of Hina but not before kissing her on the cheek and then snapped her fingers, as the spell on her legs disappeared, making her walk again.

 **End BGM**

"Just think, with you being skilled in hand-to-hand combat, you might just have a shot with Meta." She said, wrapping her arms around Hina and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, mistress." Hina smiled.

"You're welcome." She said, kissing her on the forehead and then Hina kissed her on the cheek before hugging each other and then Hina walked away, unaware of Chief watching the whole thing.

 _She can hold her own against someone in hand-to-hand combat… but can she hold her own against a Spartan?_ He wondered. _I might have to have a little spar with her later._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Let's see... I just put this here and..." Plague Knight suddenly slipped on a banana peel. "WHOOOOOA!" He yelled, landing as the potion went flying and landing right in front of him. There was now a small faint purple cloud as it floated gently out and Hina walked by.

"Ah, that was some great training." Hina said, taking a deep breath... and accidentally inhaled the cloud... all of it as she coughed. "Wh-what the hell...?" She coughed and then shook her head. "That was weird." She muttered as she walked away... unaware that her eyes suddenly glowed red.

She walked over to the Nature Reserve where they saw the Blood Gulch and the Freelancers. _What are those losers doing?_ She wondered and walked straight to them. "Hey, cockbites."

Grif turned to look at Hina. "Did you just call us... cockbites?"

"Why does that bring back unwanted memories?" Tucker wondered.

"What are you losers talking about?" She asked as her voice sounded...different.

"Oh no..." Sarge said. "Men..."

"Yes?"

"Tex has returned... and she possessed Hina."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"What are you talking about? Who's this Hina bitch?"

"Oh no, don't kick me in the crotch!" Grif exclaimed.

Sarge growled, cocking his shotgun. "Don't you worry, Hina... i'll get her out of you!"

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" She asked, going into Halo Heart before going into Next Halo. "Oh, now you're dead!"

"Are we really going to fight her?" Grif asked.

"It's the only way to get her out of her!" Sarge said. "ATTACK!" He ordered.

 **BGM: On Your Knees (Red vs Blue)**

Hina... or... Tex got ready as she put up her fists as she quickly punched down a charging Tucker and then kicked away Simmons as Sarge attempted to shoot her but Tex used an uppercut to knock him up in the air as she activated her jetpacks and scissor kicked him down before landing.

"Hostile detected." Freckles said.

"Freckles, no!" Caboose exclaimed, but Freckles fired, but Tex ran around until she jumped up and punched the gun down and sweep kicking Caboose away, kicking poor Caboose into Donut.

"HAAAAH!" Grif punched Tex but she grabbed his fist. "Uh oh..." He feared the worst as she kneed him in the crotch and then kicked him in said crotch as she sweep kicked him... and punched him in the crotch as soon as he landed. "AAAAAGH!"

"Agent Tex, stand down!" Washington ordered.

"Well if it isn't the deadbeat." Tex chuckled and then cracked her knuckles as Washington aimed his Battle Rifle at her, but he refused to pull the trigger because he knew that deep down, Hina was still in there as she ran over and punched him in the head to knock him down and then turned over to Carolina who ran over and punched her, but she grabbed the fist and flipped her over before kicking her away.

"Argh...! This is insane...!" Grif groaned.

"You cockbites aren't even worth living." She said... before getting tackled to the ground by someone as she looked to see that Chief pinned her down. He witnessed the whole thing. "Oh? And who are you?"

"You know very well who I am." He said, raising his fist to punch her but she kicked him off of her as she punched him, but he grabbed her fist and then punched her down as she got back up and punched him away as she ran over to him and got ready to punch but then Chief ducked and punched her in the gut and then pulled out a device that Locke attempted to use on him before as he slapped it on her chest armor, freezing up the armor.

"Wh-what the hell?!"

"This should do the trick." He said before getting behind her, unhooking the device and karate chopping the back of her neck to knock her out.

 **End BGM**

"Armor lockup, nice." Grif said, watching Next Halo turn back into Hina and then she groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What happened...?" Hina wondered, her eyes back to their normal color.

"You were... not yourself." Washington said.

"All for a very good reason!" A voice exclaimed as they saw Plague Knight walking up to her as Souji, Dante and Marisa walked to her too, but the latter had concerned looks on them while Plague Knight looked annoyed. "I wasn't done with my potion yet, so it was incomplete all because of a banana peel that was lying on the ground! I don't know what it would've done, but my incomplete potion did something to you."

"And what is it?" Hina asked.

"Come with me." He requested as they all followed him, unaware of Samus cowering behind a wall.

"Who was that...?! That wasn't Hina... that was a monster...!" Samus exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

They walked into the lab and scanned Hina. "Yep, just as I feared." He said. "My potion was in its 'Split personality' stage and I was trying to add something in it so it wouldn't be like that... but unfortunately, as soon as it shattered, it turned into this faint purple cloud... and you accidentally inhaled it. Now, you have a split personality." He said.

"Let me guess, her split personality is Tex?" Wash asked.

"Yes, it is." Plague Knight nodded. "And unfortunately... it's permanent."

"PERMANENT?!" Grif yelled. "Oh fuck me!"

"Oh my god, I have a badass girlfriend..." Souji said as Hina smiled.

"So, how does it get triggered?" Dante asked.

"Well, the only way for her to change into her split personality... is to make her really angry."

"So, piss her off and she changes?" Marisa asked. "I like the sound of that, really."

"The only way for it to go away is to calm her down or knock her out."

"Sweet, I have a split-personality buddy!" Doc exclaimed.

"So much for being the only one..." O'Malley took over and grumbled.

"I've turned into a true badass..." Hina said.

"Yeah." Marisa nodded. "I wonder what we'll call that form?"

"Hina-Tex." Souji said out loud. "I think it has a nice ring to it."

"It certainly does." Hina smiled. "I like it."

"Just don't come near me." Grif said and walked away.

"Hina, you continue to surprise me all the time." Chief chuckled.

"Thanks." Hina smiled as she walked out, just thinking about her split personality now. "Watch out, Meta... I'm coming to take you down!" She smirked.

She then walked around the Citadel. _So Tex is only activated when I'm pissed off… damn, I was hoping I would activate it at will… just so I can kick Meta's ass._ She thought, unaware of Samus right behind her.

 _I need to put an end to this madness… before it gets any worse!_ Samus thought, pulling out her gun and aiming it at Hina.

Hina kept walking before she stopped, sensing something. "You have got to be kidding me…" She said and turned around. "What the HELL is your problem?!"

"Fearing for the lives of everyone here." Samus said, her finger on the trigger.

"For everyone? Or for your life?" She asked. "Tell me something… what will you gain just by killing me right here?"

"Getting rid of that monster inside of you."

"First you call Isaac a monster… then you call me a monster… just because I unintentionally got a split-personality now? What's next, you're going to shoot Tristina just because she has a wolf form? Shoot Kai because she can call in the Unversed? Shoot Julia because she's a complete dominatrix now? SHOOT ROSE BECAUSE OF THE GREAT POWER OF FIERCE DEITY?!" She yelled.

"I just don't want things to get out of hand!"

"So you don't want things to get out of hand… by making things _seem_ like an accident? Because you don't want to see them? Because YOU don't want to get hurt?" She asked as her anger was rising. "Tristina was right about you… you're a monster… you're worse than Ridley."

"I am NOT a monster!"

"But everyone else _is_? You think that's justifiable?!" She asked as her eyes were slowly turning red. "I WOULD call you a stone cold bitch… but that would be an insult to the real thing." Her voice started changing. "YOU are nothing but a poser who only pretends to be stone cold, you psycho whore!"

 **BGM: Agent Tex (Red vs Blue)**

Samus clenched her fist and then pulled the trigger, but Hina-Tex rolled out of the way and brought up her fists. "Bringing fists to a gun fight? You're a glutton for punishment." Samus said, shooting her again, but she cartwheeled and then running over and punching her in the face.

Samus growled as she changed her gun to her whip and swung it, but Hina-Tex grabbed a hold of it as Samus's eyes widened in surprised as she pulled Samus close to her and punched her in the face.

"You call yourself a stone cold bitch… but you're not! You're just pretending to be stone cold, pretending to be the good guy… but when something goes wrong, you just want to kill it! I've said it once and I've said it again, you're a poser!"

"I'm not a poser…"

"It's true when you deny it!" Hina-Tex shot back. "You're a FAKE! You're not even a badass in that armor of yours, you're just a whiny little bitch who still cries about Ridley killing her parents! Let me know when you want to get serious, you faker!"

Samus's eye twitched and then ran over to Hina-Tex. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE FAKER!" She yelled and then kicked her, but Hina-Tex grabbed a hold of her leg.

"You fail to impress me, weakling." She said, quickly elbowing her in the leg as she cried out in agony and then used an uppercut to knock Samus up in the air, and when she came down, she kicked Samus to the wall, knocking her down and then she kicked Samus's gun away, then she grabbed Samus by the chin.

"Listen to me very closely." She said. "You're a fake, you're a poser… and worst of all, you're nothing but a psycho with an anger issue. I'm amazed anyone would be friends with a poser like you." She said, swiftly kicking Samus in the gut and walking away.

 **End BGM**

Samus groaned as she got up, but then it got her thinking. What if she was right? What if she _is_ just a poser and a fake? After all, she did try to kill Isaac back in Endor… not to mention trying to kill Hina over a split-personality, and that she's been getting uncontrollably angry lately.

 _"You're a monster… worse than Ridley!"_

 _"You're nothing but a psycho with an anger issue. I'm amazed anyone would be friends with a poser like you."_

Tears ran down Samus's cheeks. "They're probably right… I'm just making things worse for everyone." She muttered and then got up, trying to wipe her tears away.

A thought crossed her mind… and she knew what to do.

"I'm a monster." She said and walked straight to the parking garage.

"Mom?" A voice caught her attention as she turned to see Abigail.

"Oh, Abby..."

"Where are you going?"

"...Away."

Abigail's eyes widened. "What?! What do you mean?!"

"You heard what I said. Tristina and Hina are right... I'm just a monster... A poser and a fake… I think it'd be best if I went away..."

"Mom..."

"Abby... look after my team, alright?" She asked.

"No, I don't want you to leave!" She protested.

Samus looked at her and then walked to her, but then she hugged her. "I know you don't want me to... but it's for the best if I went away for a while..." She said.

Tears swelled in Abigail's eyes. "Mother..."

"Be strong, alright?" She asked as Abigail nodded. "I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Samus soon parted from her daughter and then walked away to the parking garage, going in her ship and sitting in her chair, turning it on. "Hey." A voice caught her attention as she turned to see Carolina.

"Oh, hey..."

"You're not really leaving, are you?"

"You saw what happened at Endor... you heard what Hina called me." She said. "It'd be best if I left."

"Don't say that. Sure, you may have angered everyone over that stunt, but... that doesn't mean you should leave. Just give everyone time, it'll all blow over soon enough."

"No, it won't..." Samus said.

"Just give them time..." She told her as she walked out, hoping she got through to Samus... but then the ship hovered above the ground and then took off, causing Carolina to sigh sadly.

* * *

 _In Samus's ship..._

Samus sighed. "Everyone..." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She cried before flying off as Abigail watched her from the front door as tears ran down Abigail's cheeks.

Abigail walked back, still incredibly sad and sitting on a couch with tears streaming down her cheeks, crying as Hikari, Buru and Alex noticed this.

"Aww…" Hikari looked at her sadly.

"I can't stand her seeing sad… she's always a flirty, happy-go-lucky girl." Buru said as Hina walked by and noticed this.

"Hmm? Why is she so sad?" Hina asked.

"She's sad because Samus left." Alex said as Hina's eyes widened, looking at the palm of her hand.

"No…" She quietly said as the three looked at her. "I'm the reason why Abby's sad."

"It's not your fault." Hikari told her. "Samus shouldn't have done that and she shouldn't have angered you."

"I feel like it is… because Tex decided to kick in. She only does that when I'm really angry."

"Hina, it's not your fault." Alex said. "You didn't mean to say all of that. Sure, you were angry, but that wasn't you. It was the other woman."

Hina sighed. "Yeah… I know." She said, sitting by Abby, still a little sad but Buru put a hand on Hina's shoulder.

"Don't worry, this will all blow over. I'm pretty sure Samus will come back." Buru smiled.

"I hope so." She said and then put her hand on Abigail's leg as she turned to look at the four girls and then she hugged Hina tightly, crying loudly and they could barely hear her say 'I know this isn't your fault'.

The four of them hugged Abigail to help keep her calm as Worldwalker came by and saw this. "Wait, is she okay? She's usually very chipper." He said and then Hikari explained what happened. "Oooh… that explains why Grif was holding on to his crotch earlier." _Still, it's not Hina's fault._

"Do you have anything that would help?" Buru asked.

"Hmm…" Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought. "I'll think of something." He said, still looking a bit sad at Abigail.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Weiss…_

Weiss walked around the Citadel by herself as she was looking at all the people there, laughing, bonding, having a good time as she smiled... and then soon found herself in the Karaoke room. "Hmm?" She wondered as she walked over to the Karoke Machine as she curiously picked it up.

"Hmm..." She mused as she looked down and started looking for a song until she found the perfect one.

 **BGM: Mirror Mirror (RWBY)**

Weiss looked around before putting the mic to her mouth, taking a deep breath.

 _Mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

Weiss opened her eyes to see if anyone was listening to the song before closing her eyes again.

 _Mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all_

A tear escaped Weiss's eye.

 _Mirror_

 _What's inside me?_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

Unbeknownst to Weiss, Elsa heard the lyrics and she walked over to the karaoke room, being reminded of what happened to her in Arendelle.

Elsa soon stopped walking and hid behind a wall, not wanting Weiss to see her as she peeked in, seeing the tears run down her cheeks.

 _Poor girl..._ Elsa thought and then Weiss started singing again.

 _Mirror, Mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see_

 _I can keep it from the world,_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?_

 _Mirror Mirror_

 _Tell me something_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all_

 **End BGM**

Weiss dropped the mic after she was finished, crying her eyes out as she was completely unaware of Elsa walking up to her. "Hey..." She said, as Weiss jumped and saw her.

"Y-you didn't see me cry..." She said, wiping her tears.

"I did... and I heard everything too." Elsa replied. "The song reminded me of what I went through in Arendelle." She said as Weiss looked at her and she explained everything as Weiss's eyes widened in horror. "We have something in common, we're both lonely..."

"I-I'm not lonely..." She lied, but Elsa gave her a look that read 'Don't lie, I know you are'. "...Alright, I'm lonely..."

"You have your friends, don't you?"

"That's the thing..." Weiss said. "I'm afraid they'll leave me... I'm afraid I'll turn them away..." She said and explained everything. Starting from her father, how much a lot of people resented her and her father's business, and how people have called her an 'ice queen' for many reasons, her father neglecting her, and she's afraid that she won't have any friends because of this. "I'm lucky to have RWBY, Penny, JNPR, Sun, Neptune... everyone as my friends... but, how long is this going to last before I'm back to being lonely again?" She asked, more tears falling.

Elsa, feeling incredibly guilty, hugged Weiss tightly. "Everyone loves you... they won't abandon you."

"But they abandoned you after what you did in Arendelle... you felt lonely..."

"I know, and I don't want anyone to go down that same path... not even someone like you." She said as Weiss continued to cry on Elsa's dress while Elsa gently rubbed her back.

Unknown to the two of them, RWBY, JNPR, Penny, Sun and Neptune heard this from the other side. "Do you think we should cheer her up?" Ruby asked.

"We should. Let's go surprise her with something sweet." Pyrrha said as they took off.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

Weiss walked by herself once more, sighing. She was glad she opened up to someone who had a similar experience to her. Still, she was afraid of everyone leaving her.

She kept wandering around until she noticed something on a wall. "Lonely ice queens come this way!" A sign said.

Weiss blinked. Sure, she was lonely, but never thought of herself as an ice queen and kept walking, noticing another sign. "That means you, Weiss."

Wait a second, she recognized that handwriting anywhere. Just what was Ruby up to?

She quickly followed the signs, picking up the pace until she got to her own room and opened it. "Alright, what's going on in here, Ruby?!" She demanded.

"SURPRISE!" Her friends popped up out of nowhere as she nearly had a heart attack from this.

"Wh-wh-what the heck?!" Weiss asked.

"We couldn't help but overhear your sadness in the karaoke room." Ruby smiled.

"…Karaoke room…" She said before her eyes widened, realizing that they eavesdropped on her while talking with Elsa. "TH-TH-THAT WAS A PRIVATE MOMENT!"

"Yeah, but we can't just let you mope around!" Yang said.

"We all care about you, Weiss." Blake said. "We'd never leave you."

"You're just saying that because I'm part of the team…" Weiss muttered… but then Ruby hugged her, much to her surprise.

"No, we really do." Ruby told her. "We're a team, and we don't want you to be sad and lonely all the time. We'd never leave you."

"She's right. We do things together." Yang said.

"We're all worried about you, Weiss." Pyrrha said. "We'll always be here for you, no matter what happens."

"Yes, indeed! We will!" Penny smiled as the others smiled too.

Weiss said nothing, realizing that they're right. They'd never leave her…

Tears swelled up in her eyes and started crying. "Th-thanks…f-for everything…!" She cried as everyone hugged her, letting her cry her eyes out while everyone smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Youmu…_

Youmu walked around, humming to herself and then she got poked on the shoulder. "Hmm?" She turned her head to see nothing, she shrugged it off and kept walking… and then she got poked on the shoulder again, turning around and seeing nothing. _Maybe I'm going crazy…_

She started walking again and then once again, she turned around… to see nothing as she had an annoyed look on her face and kept walking…only to get poked _again._

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Youmu yelled, turning around and unsheathing her swords, looking around with a very annoyed look.

Thoughts were entering her mind.

Was Yukari pranking her?

Was Yuyuko bored out of her mind and decided to have some fun with Youmu?

Did a Boo sneak out of the Mushroom Kingdom and decided to scare the heck out of Youmu?

She turned around, only to see Sakuya in front of her, upside-down. "Hi!" She smiled and then kissed her while she was still upside down.

A fourth option came to Youmu.

Sakuya was playfully teasing her.

Youmu blushed but put her hands on Sakuya's cheeks, closing her eyes and the two stood there, out in the open, making-out… but the two didn't care at all.

Yuyuko watched from afar, as tears were streaming down. "My little Youmu…" She sobbed as Yukari chuckled. "She's growing up!"

"How many times are you going to say that?"

"I don't know! I'm just too emotional to care right now!" She said, still crying as Yukari laughed a little.

* * *

 _With the Engineers…_

"Okay, just one final touch…" Lloyd said and then put the finishing touches on the darkness extractor. "It's done!"

"Hooray! Now we can get Isaac's darkness out!" Yui cheered.

"Hold on, we gotta run some tests on it first." Donatello told them.

"He has a point. For all we know, it could explode on us if we tried it on Isaac right away." Kirito said. "Does anyone know how to capture a Heartless?"

"Use the Heartless as the test subjects. Perfect." Rakshata said. "So…anyone got a net?"

"I got a hammer… I don't think that'll do anything." Felix said.

"Stand back, guys!" Tails walked forward. "I'm gonna test out my 'Heartless-catching net' that I worked on for a while! With this, it can capture any Heartless, whether big or small!"

"I wonder if Nitori could've done that real quick?" Chris wondered.

"Well, she would… if she wasn't involved in this." Tails said, opening up a curtain as they looked at Nitori and Aya deeply kissing each other.

"I'm amazed on how quiet those two are." Nina said.

"Yeah, well… I'm pretty sure the moaning will kick in soon." Bulma muttered. "Why can't they just do it in their room?" She wondered as Tails closed it.

"I'll be back!" Tails waved before taking off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the kids…_

"No…! NO! STOOOP!" Rose tried to get Tohka stop, but Tohka wasn't taking 'no' for an answer… and started tickling her once more as she burst out laughing again.

"Your laughing is so darn cute!" Tohka giggled, while watching Jacob giving Horus a piggy back ride as Horus had his arms spread out.

"Woohoo! I'm flying!" He laughed. "I want to go faster!"

"You got it!" Jacob laughed.

* * *

 _With Iris…_

"Get back, you little freaks!" Iris shouted, swinging her weapon to fend off a swarm of...baby raptors?

The weapon Iris was using was an Arm that looks like Talon's face fused with his claws. And somehow, the Arm summoned these baby dinosaurs. Maria Jr. and Light happened to have run into some of the raptors and got along real well with them. Iris however...

"I SAID GET BACK!" She screamed, and then yelped when two of them just so happened to have chomped on her huge breasts. "Hey, jaws off the tits!"

* * *

 _With Hathor…_

"You really think I'm cute…?" Lucas asked, blushing.

"Mhm! You're such a cute boy!"

"W-W-W-W-Well…. Th-th-thanks…!" Lucas stuttered. "I-I-I like you too." He chuckled in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head and blushing a deep red. "So u-um…" He looked down at his shoes. "Do you …um…want to h-hang out?" He asked, and then looked up… only to see Hathor gone. "Wh-what?!"

"Dude, she's gone." Ness said. "If it makes you feel better, she did the same to me."

Lucas sighed. "Hurtful…" He muttered, watching Reisuke backing up.

"Aren't we doing this a bit fast?" Reisuke asked, blushing a little as Hathor was approaching her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked, winking at him as he blushed deeply.

"U-uh…w-well…"

Hathor giggled and then spotted Yunoha petting Dragon Rex and hearts appeared in her eyes. "Oh, Yunoha~!"

Yunoha froze up and turned to look at Hathor who smiled at her, approaching her. "I-I'm not into you!"

"But I am so into you, you cutie!"

 _Why is it that this girl is into me when I have a slight crush on Jin?!_ She thought. _Can't she bother someone else?!_ She wondered.

"Why do I have this feeling she thinks Yunoha is cuter than me?" Lucas wondered.

"I thought the same thing when she went to you." Ness said.

"And me." Tuff raised his hand.

"Ditto." Tiff nodded.

"Don't know what she thought about me." Colette shrugged.

"That girl's a flirt, alright…" Mai said.

* * *

 _Back with Tails…_

"There you are…" Tails said, watching a Rabid Dog minding its own business near Peach's Castle. "HIYAAAAH!" He yelled, grabbing a hold of it. "Gotcha!"

The Rabid Dog growled and it wanted out of that net… so he decided to run, taking Tails for quite a ride.

 **BGM: Chase the Bunnies! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"WHOA! WHOOOOOOOOA!" Tails yelled as the Rabid Dog was dragging him all through Toad Town. "HEEL! HEEEEEEEEEEL!" He yelled as a lot of Toads watched this happening.

"Is that two tailed fox walking his Heartless dog?"

"No, that Heartless dog is taking the two tailed fox for a walk."

"Poor guy can't get a grip on him."

"Better him than me!"

"SLOW DOOOOOOWN!" He yelled, as they barreled right through Wario and Waluigi… who stole a wedding cake from a bakery, knocking the two down and the cake went 'splat' on Waluigi's head.

"This is why I hate weddings…" Waluigi muttered, and then the two were confronted by the baker manager, impatiently tapping his foot.

"WHOOOOOOA! WHEN I SAY SLOW DOWN… I SAY SLOW DOOOOOOOWN!" Tails yelled and then the Rabid Dog went over to a tree, quickly disappearing into a portal and poor Tails slammed face first into the tree, knocking him unconscious.

 **End BGM**

"Ooogh…" Tails groaned as a Power Wild landed on top of him, curiously poking him. "GET OFF!" He yelled, as the Power Wild jumped away, disappearing into a portal as he saw Lloyd walking over to him, holding a Shadow in a jar.

"Next time, go for something a bit smaller." Lloyd chuckled.

"Oh hush…" Tails muttered, not even caring that some blood was running down his face.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

Isaac was busy playing Fire Emblem on his 3DS when his eyes were suddenly covered. "What the?"

"Guess who~?"

"Let me guess, it's my wolf-like girlfriend?"

"You got that right!" Tristina giggled as she uncovered her eyes and then he looked at her. "Come on, let's go somewhere where we can be alone… just the two of us."

Isaac grinned. "I like the sound of that. What do you have in mind?"

"I've found the perfect spot in Viridian Forest, where no one can find us."

Isaac smiled. "Let's go." He said as Tristina opened up a portal and then she went into her Wolf Form and Isaac hopped on her, and then the two took off while Latias and Latios saw this.

"That's just so cute." Latias giggled.

"Yeah." Latios nodded before rubbing his chin in thought. "Hmm…"

"What is it, bro?"

"…I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

* * *

 _At Viridian Forest…_

 **BGM: Viridian Forest (Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver)**

Isaac was riding on Wolf Tristina's back, laughing as they were still running, as Isaac looked around to see familiar Bug type Pokemon flying around and then she picked up on some scent… as if she picked up on the spot where she found the perfect spot and then took off.

Isaac smiled, closing his eyes and letting his wolf girlfriend lead the way, letting the wind blow through his face and spread his arms out, laughing.

Nothing could be more perfect.

He heard the sounds of Butterfree, Beedrill, Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgeotto…

…Explosions?

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, he was tossed into the air as his eyes widened in surprise, wondering why he was in the air and then he felt his back landing on something hard. He groaned soon after.

Isaac could barely hear the sounds of the Pokemon flying around in a panic as a shadow soon casted over him.

When he came around, he could hear a yelp from his wolf girl as he looked up to see some sort of claw attached to her as she was being pulled away and locked in some kind of cage…and then he heard laughter… all too familiar to him.

 _Oh no…_ Isaac thought as he looked up to see a very familiar Meowth balloon.

 **BGM: Team Rocket Motto (Pokemon)**

"HAHAHAHA! Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the wor-"

"Can we skip the motto? It gets very annoying." Isaac said.

 ***record scratch***

"EXCUUUUSE me?!" Jessie exclaimed in offense.

"Can't you just get on with it? Explain why you're capturing my girl without the need of a motto." Isaac said. "It'll just save a lot of time."

"The kid's got a point." Meowth said.

"WOOOOBUFFET!" Wobbuffet seemed to agree.

"B-but… it's our thing!" James said.

"Just get on with it already!" Isaac ordered.

"Fine, mister impatient!" Jessie growled. "We're kidnapping this Wolf Pokemon that you were currently on!"

"…Wolf…Pokemon?" Isaac blinked. "You gotta be kidding me. She's not a Pokemon, she's a human…currently as a wolf, but you get what I mean!"

 _I'll show them that I'm not a Pokemon._ Tristina thought as she tried to transform…but somehow, she couldn't. _That's odd, why can't I change back?!_

 _Why isn't she changing?!_ Isaac thought.

"Good thing we have this cage power-proof so it wouldn't use any attacks or powers on the cage." James chuckled, loud enough for the two to hear as their eyes widened.

 _Alright, that's it!_ Isaac thought as he summoned his Keyblade and unleashed a Firaga on them.

"Wobbuffet!" Jessie ordered as Wobbuffet got up and reflected it back at Isaac, twice as powerful as before and twice as fast, hitting Isaac in the chest.

"Agh!"

"Nice one!" Meowth said. "Now, let's go take this very rare Pokemon away!"

"Right!" The two nodded and the balloon floated away, proceeding to mock Isaac along the way as Wolf Tristina tried to ram the cage, but it wasn't doing her any good.

"NO!" Isaac yelled as he reached for one of his Pokeballs…when he saw a flash in the sky as the others noticed this too. What they saw was Latias and Latios.

"Hey…aren't they…?" James wondered as their eyes widened in fear as the two rammed right through the balloon, using Steel Wing in the process.

"Oh…this is gonna hurt." Jessie feared the worst…and right on cue, the balloon went flying all over the place… and then the rope snapped, sending the cage that held Tristina flying away.

"TRISTINA!" Isaac screamed as the two Eon Pokemon's eyes widened before they flew back down, going into their human forms.

"Dammit! I knew we should've gone for the rope first!" Latias cursed.

"I didn't even see where she landed." Latios said.

"We have to find her… we have to find her NOW!" Isaac said, very worried.

"And we will. We need a bigger search party than just the three of us." Latios said and then a portal opened up and Isaac quickly ran back into the Citadel.

"I NEED HELP!" He yelled as Nan and Julia walked over.

"What's going on?" Nan asked.

"It's Tristina…" He said and started explaining everything as their eyes widened.

"We need a bigger search party."

"That's what I said." Latios said.

"Come on, let's go gather a team up." Julia said.

* * *

 _With Tristina…_

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The cage that held Tristina shattered when it made contact with the ground, and she limped out. She was out of the cage, so maybe she can turn back to normal right?

She tried that… and for some unknown reason, she couldn't turn back to normal, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't.

 _Why can't I turn back to normal?_ She thought and kept on limping, softly whining in the process and looking around. She was never _this_ deep in Viridian Forest before. This was all brand new to her…

She was lost… alone…

And afraid.

She kept limping along, trying to find her way back… but it was no use… the further she walked, the deeper the forest seemed to get.

Tears ran down her furry cheeks. She had thoughts of never seeing her family again… never going back into her human form and be with Isaac again… hell, she even thought she'd have to live the life of a wolf for the rest of her life and not eating…well, anything a wolf doesn't _normally_ eat.

"Hey…" A voice caught her attention as she turned to see Midna appearing. "You look lonely."

Wolf Tristina said nothing, but she did whine a little, trying to explain that she couldn't change back to normal, but Midna didn't seem to understand her. "Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here and you'll be with Isaac again." She said. "Still…I don't know how to get out of this forest." She muttered. "Don't worry, they'll come soon enough."

Wolf Tristina whined once more, looking up at the humongous trees and let out a very loud and sad howl.

* * *

 _Several hours later…and with the search team…_

Isaac walked around in the cold, dark forest, calling out Tristina's name… as he was calling out to her for several hours as the day turned into night.

The search party that was with Isaac, Latias, Latios, Nan and Julia were the other Keyblade girls, their boyfriends, Rose, Maria Jr, Minene, Yuno, RWBY, Penny, JNPR, Sun, Neptune, The Blood Gulch gang, Neji, Hinata, Tony, Chief, Marisa, Zelda and Mario who has FLUDD strapped to his back.

Hinata jumped on a tree branch. "Byakugan!" She said, looking around the area along with Neji, but they couldn't see Tristina. All they could see is Spinarak, Ariados, and Noctowl.

"I'm not seeing anything." Neji said and looked up. "Zelda, how's it looking up there?" He asked, as several tree branches above, Zelda, currently as Sheik, was scanning the area.

"I'm not finding Tristina. How hard is it to find a wolf in a deep dark forest anyway?" She wondered. "Mario, what about you?"

"Unfortunately, the deeper we go, the more FLUDD's scanners are jammed." Mario replied.

"I am deeply sorry." FLUDD said. "I am sure Tony has better luck than me."

"Unfortunately… it's messing up with my radar." Iron Man replied.

Ruby had an idea. "HEY, TRISTINA! HOWL ONCE IF YOU CAN HEAR US, AND HOWL TWICE IF YOU CAN'T!" She yelled, as everyone looked at her as if she just lost her mind. "What? It works in movies!"

"I'm not picking up anything from the sky!" Marisa called up from above and then flew down. "Then again, the forest just seems to go on forever. I always had imagined it was a short forest."

"That's what we all thought." Flare said. "…How come she couldn't transform back to normal? I mean, I get Team Rocket gets crafty on occasion, but…"

"She could've transformed back and went back to the Citadel." Tucker said.

"Well, then we would've called off the search if she came back safely." Nan told him.

"He's right. She's most likely lost and trying to find her way back." Hina said.

 _Lost._ Isaac nearly teared up.

"Maybe she's hurt." Simmons said.

 _Hurt._

"Posiblemente muy solo." (Possibly very lonely.) Lopez said as Kai translated for him.

 _Very lonely._

"Let's see… if she was up high enough from a hot air balloon…" Grif did the calculations in his head. "Combined with the fact that these two dumbass Pokemon didn't detach the rope _first_ , the balloon going all over the place and snapping the rope and the cage landing somewhere… I'd say that Tristina is most likely dead."

 _Most likely dead._

"Well…that sucks." Sarge said.

"Who are you calling dumbass, dumbass?!" Latias exclaimed.

"You heard me!"

It was at this moment that while Grif and Latias were arguing and Chief trying to break them up… Isaac fell on his knees, tearing up and then crying. "Isaac!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You guys are probably right… she's lost… hurt… lonely…. D-dead…!" He sobbed. "I-I'll never… find her again…"

"Big brother…" Rose frowned and then hugged him tightly with Maria Jr.

"We'll find her. Don't worry." Flare said, glaring at the ones who made it completely worse for Isaac.

FLUDD suddenly perked up. "I am picking up on some movement." He said as they turned to see what it was, most of them reaching for weapons in case if it was hostile.

"Umbre?"

It was none other than Umbreon…and she saw Isaac crying his eyes out. "Umbre…" Umbreon walked over to him. Usually, she sees him as a happy guy who was mostly angry on occasion… but seeing him sad? It was unsettling to her.

Umbreon was right by his side and gently nuzzled him to make him feel better as he hugged Umbreon, still in tears. "Umbre…" She said and then her paw hit something in his pocket. "Umbre?" She wondered and then hopped down, pulling out whatever it was that she hit.

It was a small box that she pulled out as everyone noticed this and their eyes widened, but Umbreon didn't. She was wondering what was in this small box and tried to open it… and she somehow managed to open it on her own, looking at the ring in front of her, tilting her head in wonder.

"You're planning on proposing to her?!" Nan exclaimed in shock. "And you didn't tell ME about it?!"

"Or me?!" Flare asked.

"Hey, aunts need to know these things, y'know!" Minene said as Yuno nodded in agreement while Rose smiled, just looking at the ring.

"Sorry… I just wanted to propose to her after we killed Golden Frieza and rescued our parents… I wanted to keep this a secret…" He quietly said and looked at them all. "Can you do me a favor and… not tell her? I want it to be a surprise."

"You got it." Chief nodded.

"Alright, but if she plans on proposing to YOU and asks ME to keep it a secret, I am going to scream." Nan said as Julia and the others looked at him in confusion, but the other Wielders knew what Nan was talking about.

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Julia asked, confused.

"You DON'T want to know…" Nan muttered.

Umbreon looked at the ring, then at Isaac, and then back at the ring. Something about this ring told Umbreon that Isaac deeply cared about Tristina and deeply loved her. All this time, Umbreon didn't like Isaac because she feared that his darkness would hurt her… plus he thought she was a boy Umbreon before her gender was revealed, but that's besides the point. All this time, he cared about her and she was too stubborn enough to see it.

Maybe she was wrong about him.

Umbreon closed the box and then put it back in his pocket. "Umbre!" She said, looking at him and taking off. "Umbre, Umbreon!" She said.

"She is saying that she wants us to follow her." FLUDD translated.

"Umbre! Umbre Umbre Umbreon!"

"Also saying that she's alive, but hurt."

This seemed to snap Isaac out of his funk and looked at her. "Take me to her, now!" He ordered as Umbreon nodded and took off with everyone following.

"Yeehaw! We're going to save a wolf, boys!" Sarge exclaimed.

"But do we have to follow a fucking Pokemon?!" Grif complained. "Not to mention we're in a fucking Pokemon world!"

 **End BGM**

Umbreon kept running until she stopped as everyone stopped, seeing a red wolf lying under a tree while Midna was resting her head on her warm body. "Tristina!" Isaac called out as Wolf Tristina perked up, seeing everyone in front of her.

"Mmm…wha…?" Midna yawned and seeing everyone. "Oh, hey… everyone's here…"

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Calm Ver. (Fairy Tail)**

Isaac teared up as he ran over and hugged her, happy to see her again as Wolf Tristina nuzzled him, happy to see him again while Umbreon smiled at this.

Sarge sniffed. "C-Can someone pass the tissues?"

"I didn't think we'd need any." Donut said.

The two lovers were reunited, but everyone had a question ringing in their heads.

Why couldn't Tristina switch out of her wolf form?

Still, they were glad Tristina was okay.

FLUDD perked up on something, he picked up on movement as he tried not to ruin the moment… but with every second, the movement got closer and closer… and FLUDD was getting nervous.

 **End BGM**

"I hate to ruin this happy moment, but there are people approaching us." FLUDD said as they turned to see a couple of flash lights appearing before they appeared… and it was Team Rocket.

"Oh, there's the rare Pokemon." Jessie said.

"And the twerps." James pointed out as they suddenly sweatdropped, all of them folding their arms and looking quite angry.

"She is NOT a Pokemon! She's a human being who has the ability to transform into a wolf!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Humans can do that?" Meowth said.

"I never knew that was possible…" James mused.

"Still, we captured her… and we can capture her again!" Jessie said.

"I don't think so!" Rose growled, calling out Pikachu as their eyes widened in fear. "Pikachu… use Thunderbolt!"

"Quick, where's Wobbuffett?!" Jessie exclaimed… but it was too late, because…

"PIKA….CHUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The Thunderbolt hit them, and they were already blasting off once more with a star shining bright in the sky.

"This happened to them before?" Tony asked.

"This happens to them a _lot._ " Hina told them as Minene made a portal and they all went back in…where at that moment, Tristina transformed back to normal.

"Oh, NOW I turn human again?! That doesn't make sense!" Tristina exclaimed as they noticed that her arm and leg were in bad shape.

"Must've been some weird thing that went on." Nan said.

"Maybe…" She said before hugging Isaac, kissing each other once more as they went to go check out the wounds in the infirmary, as it was just some cuts and bruises on both of them while the knee has seen better days, but luckily, it wasn't broken.

Still, they put bandages over the wounds.

Tristina was then cleared to go out as she looked at her arm and leg. "Man, I feel like I'm part mummy…" She muttered. "Oh well…" She said. "Still, I wonder why I couldn't transform back…"

"It's a mystery." Yukari walked over. "I didn't even use my boundaries to prevent you from transforming back so this is an odd one."

"Guess we'll never know…" Tristina muttered as she limped along, hissing a little. "I think I pulled it or something…"

Isaac looked at her and then clenched his fists. "You know what? From this point on, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you and not worrying about losing myself to the darkness."

Tristina smiled. "I'd love that." She said as they wrapped their arms around each other, looking into each others eyes… slowly about to kiss.

"Funny you should mention 'not worrying about your darkness'." Kirito's voice said as they turned around. "Because we've finished the Darkness Extractor and ran some tests on it. We used Heartless as our test subjects."

"What Heartless did you use?" Tristina asked, a bit annoyed that Kirito ruined the moment.

"Let's see, we used a Shadow, a Neoshadow, a Novashadow… and then we went to go grab an Emblem Heartless to see if it can handle something with a heart in it, so we grabbed ourselves a Soldier. Let's just say that heart floated off somewhere back to its original owner."

"Or Kingdom Hearts." Yui spoke up.

"Except Kingdom Hearts is destroyed, thank goodness…" Kirito said. "Still, it's ready."

"Alright, let's go." Isaac said as they walked to the machine and then noticed Tails with bandages over his forehead.

"Don't ask…" Tails muttered in annoyance.

Isaac walked in and closed his eyes, and Nitori pressed a button and then they could see the dark aura coming out of him and it was ending up in a small tube before all the darkness inside of him was completely gone with the words on top: "Darkness inside heart: Normal".

 **BGM: Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They then heard a 'ding' and Isaac came out.

"How do you feel?" Kirito asked.

"Like…all the darkness inside of me is gone…" He said before he suddenly felt light headed. "U-ugh…" He groaned before falling but Nan and Tristina caught him and then he saw those words. "Oh…I guess I was wrong…"

 **End BGM**

"If I may." Eraqus spoke up as they looked at him. "You see, darkness cannot exist without the light. While it _is_ true that your darkness is inside of this tube, there will still be darkness inside of your heart, but luckily, the excess darkness is completely gone. Every heart has darkness inside of them, this also includes your little sister."

Isaac lightly gasped, looking at Rose. "Then…that means…"

 **BGM: Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Hold on. Every heart is completely different, so there could be less darkness in one heart and more in another. It's most likely that Rose's heart doesn't have a lot of darkness inside of it."

"Still… the darkness is evil."

"Technically, you're wrong." Eraqus told him. "The darkness might be dangerous on occasion, but it's not necessarily evil. There are just some people out there who uses the darkness for their evil purposes, like Xehanort." He said. "The light is basically the same thing; it may be good, but again, they use it for evil purposes, such as Xemnas."

"So, basically, a perfect balance?" Yui asked.

"Exactly. Too much darkness can corrupt you and, if possible, light can do the same. I personally haven't seen it happen before, but you get the idea."

"So, I still have darkness in my heart…but I also have light in it?"

"Exactly. You still had some light left in your heart, that's why you were afraid of it. If your heart was completely consumed, then we would have a problem. Samus didn't see that because she thought your heart didn't have any light left in it."

"So, everyone has darkness in their hearts…" Isaac muttered.

"Not everyone, the Princesses of Hearts are the only exception because they are so pure in heart, that no darkness can corrupt them."

"…What about the Shadow Queen that possessed Peach one time?" Nan asked.

"I… I don't know what to say about that." Eraqus said as the Disney Castle trio looked at the darkness in the tube.

"Gawrsh, that's a lot of excess darkness." Goofy said.

"You said it." Donald said.

"So, Isaac, what are you going to do with it?" Mickey asked.

 **End BGM**

"Going to get rid of it… and I know just what to do." Isaac said as he walked to the front door of the Citadel and looked outside, hearing birds chirping and looking at the Observatory while holding the tube in his hands.

He then climbed up on it. "Isaac?" Rosalina asked as she had followed him. "What are you doing?"

"Can you make a Launch Star for me? I don't want to see this ever again."

Rosalina smiled. "Sure." She said, summoning her wand and then conjuring up a Launch Star. "Alright, this will make it lost in space."

"Thanks." Isaac nodded and then put it in, as it soon blasted off to space. "Good riddance."

"Isaac…" Tristina had also followed him and Rose was with her. "How do you feel?"

Isaac didn't look at her, but he smiled. "Like I've truly moved on." He said as he looked back at the two of them as Rose smiled and Isaac picked her up, as she kissed him on the cheek, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, big brother!" She smiled.

"I love you too, little sister." He chuckled and hugged her as Tristina giggled at this.

"You know something…" A voice said as they turned to see Ansem approaching them. "Your father was on the same boat as you are, and I gave him a choice as soon as he walked out of Castle Oblivion after defeating a certain darkness. He could either walk the road to light… or the road to darkness."

"What did daddy choose?" Rose asked.

"The Road to Dawn."

"Road to Dawn…" Isaac mused and then smiled. "I like the sound of that…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The tube that held the excess darkness inside Isaac slowly drifted in the cold depths of space, until it hit something and went to a different course, heading straight for a world...and a few hours later, it hit its orbit and then started falling to the world.

This world that it was about to crash into?

Destiny Islands.

The tube landed in the water and slowly drifted to the lone island before it washed up on the sand… and then suddenly, it started to crack and then it shattered completely, and the darkness started transforming into a darker version of Isaac.

"You fool… you thought you could get rid of me? You can never get rid of the darkness, Isaac." It said as it was none other than Anti-Isaac.

* * *

 **Ah, the things that play in your head after rewatching Episode 31 of Sgt. Frog for the third time!**


	132. Breaking Points

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

"How's your leg?" Julia asked.

"Well, it's getting better…" Tristina replied. "Still, Eirin wants to play it safe and keep the bandages on my leg, just so it wouldn't get any worse."

"That's a smart move." Julia nodded.

"Yeah." Tristina nodded and then sighed. "So, how's your mother doing?"

"She's doing a lot better after my grandparents came back." She explained. "Though, it still felt weird not having her and dad with us for two worlds."

"Hey, I'd take it easy too if I didn't have much sleep or didn't eat much." Tristina said as Julia nodded.

"Yeah, now she looks like her normal self again… which makes me happy." Julia smiled.

"Yeah…I wish I had my parents with me…" She said and then laid on her back on the couch and then sighed.

 **End BGM**

"Tristina…" Julia looked at her sadly.

 **BGM: Scent of Silence (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Honestly… the last time I hugged and kissed both of them was the night before they got kidnapped." She sighed. "I miss their hugs… affection… everything."

Julia still continued to look sad.

"I mean, even though I got over it… I still feel like my sense of security has gone haywire without them. My first thought while being tortured… I wanted my family to come save me…but I knew they were kidnapped and had to rely on Isaac…and then he just fell along with Nan… and I just knew… that everyone that I held dear to was gone…"

A tear escaped her. "I knew Harry was still alive… but, I wasn't so sure about those two…"

"Neither did I…" Julia muttered. "In fact, neither did all of us." She said, leaning on the arm chair. "And to think we told ourselves we'd still be the same… who are we kidding? We'll never be the same... our sense of security was just thrown out the window."

Tristina nodded. "At least you have your family with you and Nan… who you keep constantly torturing, I might add."

"He does it to me too. It's not like Voldemort or Kyoka, so it's not as bad as you think."

"I'll take your word for it…" Tristina muttered. "You have your family with you, at least you got someone who you love every single day… and what do I got? Isaac… just… Isaac!"

"What about Rose, Maria Jr and the rest of his family?"

"Yeah, them too…" Tristina muttered. "But… still… I just…want this all to end… I want to hear their voice again…" She said and then pulled out her phone. "Honestly, I don't know if they even have cell service there…" She muttered as she tried it just to make sure.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Aria's phone went off… although it was on vibrate and Aria herself was sleeping. "Does anyone hear that?" Sabrina wondered.

"I bet it's a fly." Demyx said and then the buzzing stopped…while he was playing chess with Lea. "Checkmate!"

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" Lea growled. "Best 20 out of 40!"

"You're on!"

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Nothing…" Tristina muttered as more tears ran down her cheeks. "Nothing…" She sobbed.

"Tristina…"

"At least YOU don't feel lonely!" Tristina suddenly snapped. "You know how hard it is for me to smile?! I have to force it! This whole thing sucks! I just wish this whole fucking thing would come to a fucking end already! I have HAD IT with this motherfucking Legion! I just want…" She stopped.

 **End BGM**

"Tristina?"

 **BGM: Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"I just want…" Tristina was basically looking like a wreck at this point and hugged Julia tightly. "I just want my family so badly!" She cried, crying on her shoulder.

Julia said nothing but embraced Tristina. "We'll get them back…"

"We all will. We just have to put a brave face for just a little while longer…" A voice said as they looked to see Isaac and Nan, looking entirely different.

 **End BGM**

Isaac was wearing a black tunic similar to Robin's, but it was looking smaller. He also wore silver pants and his hair was a lighter shade of brown. In fact, his eyes looked different too; one was brown and one was blue. He was also wearing Link's hat with the Fire Emblem symbol printed on it, his coat had the Triforce on it, as his shirt was a mixture of Link's and Robin's, and wearing purple boots.

Basically, he was a mix of Robin and Link.

As for Nan?

He's wearing a set of silver armor embossed with gold and it was covering his entire body. He was wearing silver leather boots that goes up to his knees and a pair of gauntlets on both hands, his left shoulder has a blue shoulder plate on and underneath that has a silver and blue cape with a golden 'Knight of the Keyblade' written on it. The cape is kept on by a clasp (Is it called that?) on the right shoulder, matching what was written on the cape.

Basically, he looked like Chrom from the Shin Megami Tensei X Fire Emblem crossover, but less sinister looking.

"Oh my god..." Julia said. "My boy… is…" Her eyes lit up. "Literally a knight in shining armor!"

"Indeed, he is." Caliburn said, appearing out of nowhere. "Now, if we can just get rid of that abomination of that blaster…"

"Caliburn, something tells me you're jealous." Nan teased.

"ME?! Jealous?! A sword never gets jealous… or a Keyblade for that matter!"

"Denying it just confirms it."

"I'll have you know that a gun isn't something a knight should hold!"

"Well, call me unique then."

"What, I wasn't unique enough with my Keyblade form?" Caliburn raised an eyebrow, causing Nan to laugh. "I don't find this funny!"

"Still… who would've guessed that a dominatrix would be paired up with a knight?" Isaac said.

"I would've." Julia said, walking over to him and hugging him. "Good, more stuff for me to take off when I plan on torturing you later~" She said, playfully winking at him.

"I'm looking forward to that, my cute dominatrix." He said as they both kissed, but then Nan pulled away. "I've got something to show you."

"Oh?"

Nan extended his hand and a new Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Introducing, Hoshido's Birthright!" He said.

The Keychain on this new Keyblade is the symbol of Hoshido, the handle is handle of the Raijinto while the blade itself is the Raijinto, and the teeth is the head of the Naginata.

"This boosts strength and Thunder Magic up to the Ultima Weapon." He explained. "As for the abilities, well… just owning this bad boy gives a passive strength boost to represent its effects in Fates and it also gives the Skills Astra which can turn 1 attack into 5 Attacks at half Damage, and Bushido which increases Damage and chance of Critical Attacks as well as reducing the Damage taken."

"Cool…" Julia said and then pulled him down to the couch. "How's about you taste my iris lips for a little while~?" She asked in a seductive voice.

Nan chuckled. "I was already planning on it." He said and the two already started to go into a make-out session.

"So, what's with the lighter shade of brown for the hair?" Tristina asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"Open, gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!" Yukino called out and Libra appeared. "Libra, can you go to the Celestial Spirit World and get Cancer?"

"Certainly." She nodded and disappeared while Yukino turned to him.

"This will have you get that lighter shade of brown." She smiled.

"Thanks." He grinned and then Libra came back with Cancer.

"Need something, baby?" Cancer asked, thinking he was going to give Yukino a haircut.

"Actually, it's Isaac. He wants a lighter shade of brown for his hair."

"Very well." Cancer said and then around five seconds later, he showed him the mirror.

"Perfect!" Isaac grinned and then Cancer disappeared along with Libra.

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Well, that explains the hair, but what about the eyes?"

"Laser eye surgery." He said as Tristina looked at him in surprise.

"I see…" She said, still sounding a bit depressed but Isaac wiped her tears away.

"I miss my family too… and I know we'll get them back…"

"I know…" Tristina muttered. "I just want to be with them again…"

"And we will… I just know it." He said and then wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her on the lips. "I know we'll get them back… I don't know when, but we will…"

"I just hope it's soon…" Tristina said, kissing him and looking in his eyes, her eyes begging him to make her feel better, and so he did, kissing her repeatedly before pushing her down and the two slowly started going into a make-out session.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Flash._

Flash was in the Junkyard, leaning back in one of the corners of the ring. He was all alone, save for the barking of pitbulls chained up nearby in this scrap heap. The lights from four motorcycles overhead illuminated the ring, other than that the scene was at night. He was pretty bummed after what he went through. So bummed he didn't notice someone come into the scene. Or more accurately, ninja into the scene.

She had black hair and purple eyes with fair skin. On her person, she was wearing a elegant kimono under a white doctor's coat, and a red skirt with a white stripe running around it near the bottom. Flash recognized her instantly.

"Tomoe? Why are you here?" He wondered.

 **BGM: Ashes of Eden (Breaking Benjamin)**

"This is your mind after all, right?" Tomoe asked in response. "Part of your mind willed it for me to appear and speak with you. I am a symbol of hope for you, after all."

"True, true." Flash agreed.

"I...know about what happened, and how you were forced to do what you did." Tomoe began. "From your moralistic stances, you did the right thing."

"Can't believe some of them jumped to conclusions...especially Sarge." Flash frowned. "Why else would I betray this group? Yeah, I might be a hired gun, but I'm not a hired gun who goes to the higher bidder. My morals do the deciding. Whatever feels good to do, I go and do it."

"And you stuck to your beliefs, and thanks to that, your crew is perfectly safe." Tomoe smiled. "That's something to be happy about, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know that." Flash admitted. "So?"

"Flash-kun, I think you're letting the negatives outweigh the positives." Tomoe reassured. "Think about it. For once, no loved ones had to die. A tragedy was avoided because of you flipping back at the right time. And now, you're back with the crew that will go on with you until the end." Flash's frown turned to a smile slowly, but surely. "Well, none of yours that we know of."

"But now I know how the others feel. It sucks…" Flash was at the transition between sadness and happiness. All he needed was one last push.

"I'll admit it, this was a tough thing for you to go through. The others have been through tough things too. But I wouldn't let that be a reason not to enjoy life and keep yourself stuck in the past." Tomoe went for that last push. "Especially with how the way your life goes, 'Wind Rider'."

Flash had a smile now. "Damn right! I'll chalk this down as another reason why the Legion of Darkness needs to be put in the ground!"

Tomoe had a soft smile. "Okay, you do what you want." Then she remembered something. "Oh, before I go, I have something for you." Something glowed in her hand, turning into a keyblade. "Let this be a memento, of how you weren't going to completely stray from the path of honor."

Flash looked over the keyblade in his hand. The handle was brown colored with golden bellflower decorations. The keychain was also gold, but in the form of a cherry blossom charm. The blade as he saw was of a katana, and the teeth were three kunais partially sticking out.

"Lemme guess. It's called Path of Honor, right?" Flash wondered. "Lucky guess."

"That's right. I think I'll let you figure out what this can do." Tomoe answered. "I'll be off then. Take care, Flash-kun." With that, she left the scene, leaving Flash to hold Path of Honor, chuckling at how he was going to use it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... with Shotaro..._

Shotaro was leaning on a wall in a hallway, alone. He pulled out something from his pocket, revealing it to be a Claw Chip. This one was different, however, as it was dark-tan in color and had blood red claws. Shotaro had never used this Claw Chip, not after...

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Somewhere in a forest during a rainstorm, Wyvern and Gryphon were facing a group of Dai-Shocker soldiers and, judging from the wounds on the Riders, they weren't winning. The soldiers mostly consisted of Dai-Shocker Combatmen and Salis Worms, but there was also higher up Kaijin such as El of the Water, N-Daguva-Zeba, Weather Dopant, Gryllus Worm, and Shadow Moon._

 _Shadow Moon_ _was in a black bodysuit with silver armor covered his legs chest, shoulders and arms. He had blades which resemble grasshopper legs mounted on his gauntlets and also attached to his ankles like spurs. His helmet was silver, with a black faceplate and green eyes with black antennae extending from the brow. He looked almost robotic as he had bolts on the middle of his chest, wrists and shins._

 _While Shadow Moon wasn't a Kamen Rider, it was easy to mistake him for one. One could even say that Shadow Moon was the original Dark Rider._

 _"You have no chance of winning, Kamen Riders." Shadow Moon coldly said, pointing his Satan Sabre, a sword with a gold hilt and red blade, towards Wyvern and Gryphon. "It's over."_

 _"Ngh...that's what you think..." Wyvern groaned, taking out a Claw Chip that was all too familiar to Gryphon._

 _"Shotaro, don't! You don't have full control of that yet!" She warned._

 _"I know! But what other choice do we have!" He argued, inserting the Chip into the Wyvern Driver. And then..._

 _...Everything blacked out._

 _Wyvern had killed all the Combatmen and Salis Worms, but Shadow Moon and his Kaijin allies had already escaped._

 _By the time Wyvern regained his senses, he Tohka lying on the ground, bleeding, much to his horror. He was about to go help her, but stopped when he noticed his hands were covered in blood. He looked back to his sister, then back to his hands. And that's when he realized..._

 _...This was Tohka's blood._

 _He hurt her._

 _He was the cause of this._

 _Horrified by what he had done, Wyvern could do nothing else but yell to the thundering sky._

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

Tohka managed to recover from that fateful event, but was left with a scar; a scar that Shotaro was responsible for. He was reminded of that event when those same scars were shown the other day.

Shotaro closed his hand with the Claw Chip in hand, clenching it as he said one thing.

"Never again."

* * *

 _Sometime later, back in the Citadel… at the Nature Reserve…_

Isaac was with his family in the Nature Reserve, as Tristina was resting her head on his shoulder, not wanting to be alone. "I still find it a bit baffling that Deadpool is your brother." Minene said.

"Same here." Yuno said.

Professor Jacob shrugged. "Hey, it's a crazy universe we live in."

"You better get used to it." Deadpool said, lying on his back while Rose had Pikachu in her lap, rubbing the back of her head as Pikachu was giving a 'cha!' in affection, making Rose giggle as I-Rex was sleeping next to her.

Utsuho was also in the reserve, busy washing Godzilla's body… not that Godzilla seemed to care. He didn't seem to mind that Utsuho was taking care of him.

It was at this moment when Utsuho went to his belly to wash it… she noticed a scar on his chest. "What the heck?!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly as this got the attention of the others as they ran over to see what was wrong, and then they saw the scar, looking like an X.

"How did Godzilla get a scar like that?" Isaac asked.

"I have no idea." Utsuho said. "Was it because of that last encounter of Shadow Godzilla?" She asked as Godzilla shook his head 'no', but he did scowl at the mention of 'Shadow Godzilla'. He wasn't all too thrilled that the King of Monsters himself got beaten up by a shadowy version of him.

In fact, he was still kinda bitter about it.

"Mind if I translate for him?" A voice asked as they all looked to see Satori walking to them. "I can read his mind."

"Go for it." Utsuho said as Satori closed her eyes, looking through Godzilla's mind.

"Hmm… interesting…" Satori muttered.

"What is it?" Utsuho asked.

"Apparently, this Godzilla is a different one, unlike the original Godzilla like in that movie you kept mentioning: 'Godzilla 2014' or whatever it was. Anyway, he got the scar from some Kaiju…"

"Hold on, time out!" Isaac said. "What do you mean this Godzilla is different?"

"From what I've gathered, Dai-Shocker captured Godzilla when his world was still full of natural radiation along with the MUTO pair that we saw in the Avengers world. These three were given to the Legion of Darkness… but luckily, we saved him while the MUTO pair has been killed." Satori explained.

"So… what you're saying is… this big guy isn't as ancient as we thought?" Tristina asked.

"Bingo. I've also picked up his age… and he's around… 20, like the age of a human."

"So we got a younger guy instead of some ancient, old, prehistoric Godzilla?" Yuno asked.

"Yep."

* * *

 _Behind them…_

Lord Beerus was eating some pudding when he happened to overhear the conversation. "Interesting…" He mused.

"Uh oh… I know that look In your eyes." Whis said.

"Indeed." Lord Beerus nodded. "The original Godzilla is quite powerful that he should be able to destroy his shadow self with ease… but this Godzilla is different. He's not as strong as the original."

"Why do I have this feeling that you're going to train Godzilla to make him stronger?"

Lord Beerus chuckled. "Believe me… I have plans for him." He said, finishing his pudding. "In fact, I plan on giving him a new form. A more powerful form that will help him deal with his Heartless counterpart." He smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Has anyone seen Alex?" Nan walked around. "She's not in the skate park."

"I think I saw her walk into a portal... but I don't know where..." Hikari said.

"She's at Twilight Town." Deadpool walked by.

"Twilight Town...? Oh no..." Hikari quickly took off into a portal as Mokou went after her as well.

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Alex was in a tree, looking at her house in front of her. _It's been so long..._ She thought as she saw the front door opening up, watching her parents step out and then heading in an SUV and taking off, soon turning a corner. _Perfect._ She thought as she hopped off and walked inside, unaware of Hikari and Mokou seeing her.

"There she is!" Hikari said as they took off.

Alex walked around the home, memories coming back to her as she looked at a certain door, her room. She pictured posters of Kirby, her Nintendo 3DS lying on her desk with Kirby: Triple Deluxe in it, picturing her skateboard leaning on the wall, picturing her bed pull of Kirby plushies as she took a deep breath and opened it.

Once she opened it... things were... different.

 **End BGM**

There was a little play area in the corner, toys of little Army Men scattered everywhere, a small little bed for a toddler, and the walls were completely barren as she looked in her closet to see small clothing. "What the hell..." She whispered.

She couldn't even recognize her own room.

"Oh! Hello, who are you?" A voice asked as Alex froze up and turned to see a little boy in front of her. He looked around 3 years old.

Who was this little boy and why was he in her home?

"Why are you in my room?" The boy asked.

 _HIS_ room?! Something doesn't quite add up...

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Haruki. Who are you?"

"...Alex."

"Alex?" Haruki tilted his head. "I had a big sibling named Alex once."

Alex froze. Did he just say _sibling_?

"Y-you did?"

"I did. I never knew her... because she died of this...thing called cancer."

Alex stiffened. _She_ died of cancer.

"C-Can you tell me what she was like?" She asked.

"I have a picture of her." He smiled and led her to the living room, unaware of Mokou and Hikari, but the two had saddened looks on their faces and then he pointed to the wall. "This is my dead big sister."

 **BGM: Xion**

Alex looked at the photo of her old self and tears threatened to fall, she clenched her fists and then looked at Haruki's birth date on the wall. October... nine months after she passed away. _They wanted another kid... after I died?!_ She thought and looked at Haruki's innocent face. She wanted to tell him that his sister is standing in front of him, but she couldn't... she didn't want to break a little three year old.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tears.

"Oh..." Alex wiped the tears away. "I always get emotional when someone dies." _Especially when that someone was me._

"Oh... i'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's fine." She told him as Haruki gently hugged her, sad to see someone crying as Alex gently hugged her back.

"Oh! I just remembered something!" He said as he took her hand and went into the backyard, where there was a dog house and a Golden Retrieve lying in it... and then she noticed her Kirby plushies near the dog.

 _They gave them to my dog?!_ Alex thought as Haruki took her to the dog as the dog looked up and saw Alex... and then happily barked, as if it recognized her and jumped up, pinning her down and happily licking her face.

"Her name is Daisy. She sure likes you!" Haruki smiled.

Alex laughed. "She sure does." She said and then rubbed her head as the dog nuzzled her nose in her chest and cuddled in as she looked around and looked back at the house, then seeing Hikari and Mokou.

"Do you want to come play with me until mom and dad come home?" Haruki asked.

"No... I've got somewhere to be." Alex replied.

"Aww... but okay, I understand. I'll see you later!" He said and then went back in the house while Hikari and Mokou jumped off of the roof.

"So, you have a little brother." Hikari said.

"Yeah..." She nodded as Daisy whined, happy to see her friend once more as she then stood up, looking at the house. "My parents have moved on from my death... and I couldn't be happier." She said. "But... it's still saddening to have your own home taken away from you... to not realize that you have a little brother." She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I miss my family..."

"Come here." Mokou quietly said as Alex hugged her tightly. "We're your family now, no matter what."

"I know." Alex said. "Thanks, mom." She smiled.

Mokou smiled. "You felt a little homesick, didn't you?"

"A little. I wanted to see how my parents were doing without me... and it seems they've moved on." She said and then looked down at Daisy. "Take care of my little brother for me, alright?"

Daisy barked, licking her one last time. "Atta girl." She said, kissing her on the head and then looked at Mokou and Hikari. "Mom, sis... let's head back." She said, opening up a portal.

"Yeah." Hikari nodded, hugging her sister before the three walked in as Daisy watched them and the portal closed, and she let out a very sad howl.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few minutes later back in the Citadel…_

Alex sat down on the couch, sighing to herself, thinking about meeting Haruki. _Such a sweet boy..._ She thought before sighing again.

"What's up with her?" Worldwalker asked as Mokou explained it to him. "Oh dear god..." He said in sadness. "I don't blame her for being sad."

"We need to cheer her up. I can't seeing my sister like that." Hikari said.

"Right." He nodded. "She deserves it after what she just discovered." He said and then had an idea. "Delfino, anyone?"

"Hell yeah!" Mokou exclaimed, high fiving Worldwalker.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

Alex had her face buried in her hand, and then someone poked her as she turned to see Hikari in a bathing suit. "Here, get dressed. We're going to Delfino."

"What for?" She asked.

"Cheering you up, of course." She smiled as the suit for Alex was a simple two piece bathing suit with a Meta Knight's mask pattern on it.

"I love this." Alex smiled as she went into her room and undressed herself and put it on, doing a few poses in a mirror and giggled as she walked out to see Mokou in her fiery bikini and Worldwalker with an open shirt and blue swimming trunks on.

"Come on, let's go!" Worldwalker smiled as a portal opened up and the four of them went to Delfino... specifically, Gelato Beach.

 **BGM: Gelato Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

As soon as they hit Gelato Beach, Alex and Hikari immediately jumped into the water while Mokou and Worldwalker went to go pay for two rooms at Sirena Beach. One room for the adults, and the other for the sisters... and as soon as they did, they soon joined the two sisters in the water, splashing each other, swimming, and having a fun time. Even a few little Pianta kids joined in on the fun, even a few Nokis!

They also went snorkeling in the reefs, petted some very friendly blue Cataquacks (Later, when they told Mario this, he was completely dumbfounded because they always attacked him for unknown reasons..), had some smoothies and even went deep sea diving at Noki Bay.

And then... they hit Pinna Park.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Pinna Park (Super Mario Sunshine)**

The four of them had a fun time there as well, playing games at booths, Alex winning a Kirby plushy, going inside the pirate ships (Making Hikari very sick in the process), hopping on the roller coaster and shooting some Bowser Junior balloons, played in the little fountain area with little Toad children, Nokis and Piantas played in. They soon found themselves on the Ferris Wheel, checking out the view at the park and their hotel for the night at Sirena Beach. They even looked at Corona Mountain.

Very much later, they both retired to their rooms after drying off in the pool at the hotel and then Alex and Hikari both shared a bed, still in their bathing suits.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sirena Beach (Super Mario Sunshine)**

"Did you have fun?" Hikari asked.

"I did." Alex said, looking at the ceiling and her hands behind her head on the pillow. "It was great to get my mind off things."

Hikari looked at her sadly. "You still miss them, don't you?"

"Every day, I wouldn't stop thinking about them... until I was like "You know what? I'm gonna go check it out and see how they're doing." She said as Hikari decided to pull out some lotion and asked her if she could put it on her as she did and unstrapped her bra, putting lotion all over her chest and making sure the breasts were extra soft.

Alex sighed. "They seem to be doing just fine without me and you know what? I'm happy for them... they have another kid to look after."

"He's sure cute, isn't he?"

"He is." She nodded before rolling over and Hikari applied more lotion on her back before hugging her.

"Alex, you're our family now... and I love you so much. I don't like it to see you sad."

Alex smiled. "I love you too." She said as she did the same thing on Hikari as they both laid on their backs, not bothering to put their tops back on.

"Alex..."

"Hmm?"

"I just... I just want you to know that when you're in despair or thinking about your old family, we'll always be here for you to cheer you up."

Alex smiled. "Thanks." She said, hugging her sister. "I love you, sis!"

"I love you too!" She smiled, hugging her back as they remained in each others arms. "Alex, are you interested in anyone?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to find a guy who's not...undead or immortal."

"True." She nodded and then playfully smirked. "Maybe you'll find a girl~" She teased.

"A girl that's immortal? Not likely. Besides, I'm not interested in any women or men right now... I'm perfectly happy being single."

"But you'll be lonely."

"Eh, I don't really mind." Alex said. "If I ever run into someone who's immortal, male or female, and they're interested in me... I might give it a shot."

"Atta girl." Hikari smiled, as she soon drifted to sleep.

 _When was the last time I slept?_ Alex thought, not wanting to leave her sister's arms. _I'd be bored out of my mind if I just laid here doing now..._ She thought and soon, she found herself closing her eyes. _I might as well sleep... there's something about this lotion that's real... comforting._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Alex soon woke up as she noticed Hikari still asleep, but with a smile on her face as she slowly got out of her arms and got dressed as she soon opened the balcony doors and looked outside, looking at the ocean as a gentle breeze hit her face, as she was thinking about her old family. _I need to stop thinking my old family..._ She thought. _Haruki... take care of my old parents._ She thought and then thought about her new family. _They're my new family now... and I couldn't be any happier._ She thought.

* * *

 _Sometime later, at Coconut Mall…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Come on, Abby!" Buru exclaimed as she was already inside the clothing department, and joining the two are Alex, Hikari, Youske, Icarus, Kai and Maria.

"Did these two have to come along?" Abigail curiously asked.

"Hey, we heard what happened last week, so we decided to come along with you!" Kai seemed to force a smile as Maria noticed this.

 _Kai?_ She wondered.

"Thanks, you guys." Abigail smiled and then they went around the department to look at the various clothing once more.

"Hey, maybe we'll find a new outfit for you!" Hikari smiled at Alex.

Alex chuckled. "Probably." She said.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Alright, check this out!" Abigail revealed herself from the dressing room, as she was wearing the same body suit… except that it was purple and had wings attached the armpits.

"A winged body suit?" Hikari asked.

"Representing Ridley of course." She grinned. "I think it suits me."

"It does." Hikari nodded and then Buru revealed herself. Her outfit looked like Li-Ming from Diablo 3, except the main color is purple, with green and blue with it too. Also, the gloves, orbs and head dress that Li-Ming wore weren't there…and it was a dress.

Buru giggled. "Do I look cute or what?"

"You sure do!" Icarus said while Yosuke was looking at Abigail in amazement.

"Alright guys, what do you think of this?" Alex asked as her new outfit consists of Daroach's hat colored blue, the overcoat has Marx's wing crystal things as the pattern to it, and the trimming is pink... the overcoat is a dark blue. Underneath that, she's wearing a pink T-shirt with Kirby's eyes cutely peeking out and his hands are trying to climb over the shirt. She's also wear a skirt that's blue with the Halberd imprinted on it and Kirby on the other side on top of a Warp Star. Her knee-high socks are red with Dyna Blade on both of them, and her high heels are yellow with Yellow Lobster's eyes on the front, and the laces are rainbow colored, representing the Paint copy ability. (Think of Alex's new look as MAGES from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series)

"Wow! You look amazing, sis!" Hikari exclaimed as Alex giggled.

"I'm thinking of making my hair longer. I'm sure Yukino will take care of that." Alex said.

"I hope so, because I'm kinda thinking of pigtails to go with this outfit." Maria said as they looked to see her new outfit.

Her outfit is similar to God Eater from Hyperdimension Neptunia, but the vest is longer than God Eater's, has a zipper, but most of is open to reveal her breasts (Most likely because Maria likes it like that) but the vest is an ocean blue color while the fingerless gloves are red with fire painted on them, as they end below each shoulder. She has a Chakram (Think of Lea's Chakrams) style bracelet on her right wrist, and smaller straps of a wrap around her left, complete with Aqua's Wayfinder. Her short shorts are dark blue with a single line of red going around the bottom, complete with small flames and there's a light red belt around the top with another Chakram for the buckle. There's a brown pouch that's connected to it and it holds all of Maria's Summon Gems. Her shoes are red and blue boots held up by red straps at the very top, complete with blue socks.

"I also got a blue hair clip with a fire symbol." Maria explained. "I wanted it for when I want to go for pig tails." She said.

"Uh…question." Alex said. "Why do you have your zipper down?" She asked, completely aware of Icarus and Yosuke accidentally nosebleeding at Maria's more revealing look.

"Well, I did have it zipped up, but… the problem was, it made my breasts slightly uncomfortable, so I just opened it. Let's just say I feel a lot comfortable now." She said.

"Yo, how do I look?" Kai walked forward as they turned to her.

Kai now has two short braided tails in the front tied with a white ribbon for her new hairstyle while her outfit looks similar to Linkle's. The cloak is a light green with the 4 Elements from Minish Cap on the back in the center of a Triforce with the Marks of the Goddess matching which Triforce they created, Din's mark on Power, Nayru's on Wisdom, Farore's on Courage. The shirt underneath will be a Black T-shirt that when she has the cloak of will have Hylian Shield on the back. She will be wearing a light brown skirt wearing a pair of Bike Shorts underneath. On her hands will be a pair of dark brown leather gloves. She will be wearing a pair of thigh high heeled boots that open up a little bit at the top with a black pair of sock that end just at the top of the boots.

"Kai… you look amazing!" Maria exclaimed.

"And you look…uh…sexy?" She sweatdropped. "Girl, you're revealing."

"Hey, doesn't bother me." Maria chuckled.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me." Abigail said as they all smiled as they paid for their items as they walked out… while Icarus and Yosuke were forced to carry Buru's and Abigail's bags. "So, where to next? I wanna shop some more."

"You guys go ahead… I just need some… time alone…" Kai said quietly and walked away.

"Kai…" Maria looked at her and followed her, as they soon got out of Toad Town and she found her resting on a hill.

 **End BGM**

Maria got close to her and then heard Kai sniffing. "Kai?" She asked in concern as Kai turned to her, tears threatening to fall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…" She lied.

"Kai, I can tell when my best friend is sad." Maria said, sitting next to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…" She paused as Maria could see her lower lip quivering.

 **BGM: Missing You (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"I miss them so much…"

"Your parents?"

"Yes… I miss them terribly." She muttered as tears were falling down her cheeks. "When will we ever get them back? I thought we'd be able to get them back quickly… but it's been like what… six months? Seven? I lost track… but what I do know is that it's almost been a year since we've seen them…"

"I know." Maria nodded.

"I want to hear their voice again… I want to be with them so badly…. I needed them the most when we were being tortured. Not just Vito… but them too. I needed them… and they weren't there because of what happened! Golden Frieza kidnapped them…"

"You think it's been easy for me too?" Maria asked. "I miss my family too… but I'm doing the best I can to stay strong until we're reunited."

"Oh yeah? And how's that working out for you?"

"…Not well…" She sighed, as a tear escaped her eye. "Do you think we'll ever get them back?"

"I…I don't know. This whole freakin' thing has been weighing me down… exhausting me to no end. I'm at the point where I'm just like 'screw it all'. Everyone else is nearly at their breaking points… I'm like… completely there." She said as she got up, summoning her Keyblade.

"Kai?"

"TO HELL WITH IT!" She yelled, throwing her Keyblade to the side. "THIS WHOLE FUCKING THING IS JUST A FUCKING NIGHTMARE THAT WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WAKE UP FROM!"

"Kai!" Maria exclaimed as she tried to calm her down. "Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN?!" Kai yelled, looking at her. "HOW CAN I BE SO FUCKING CALM?! OUR PARENTS ARE STILL LOCKED UP SOMEWHERE! HOW CAN WE JUST DEAL WITH THIS?!"

"We can get through with this… Rei said we have four Legion members left!"

"Yeah, one of them is Vaatu…and for your infor-fucking-mation, we'd most likely be in that GOD-FORSAKEN WORLD FOR A LONG FUCKING TIME, MAKING IT EVEN MORE STRESSFUL FOR ALL OF US!" She yelled.

"We shouldn't let it get to us… that's what Golden Frieza wants! If we just let it get to us, then he's already one!"

"WELL, LET HIM WIN THEN! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH MY FUCKING PARENTS BUT NO… GOLDEN FRIEZA WANTS US TO ALL TO SUFFER… AND BY GOD, HE MADE US SUFFER BIG TIME!"

"Kai…"

"To hell with it… TO HELL WITH ALL OF IT!" She screamed as tears were streaming down her cheeks like crazy. "I NEED THEM… BUT GUESS WHAT?! WE'RE NOT GOING TO GET THEM BACK… BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW HARD WE TRY, IT JUST GETS MORE DIFFICULT AND OUR PARENTS JUST SEEM TO GET FARTHER AWAY FROM US!"

Someone picked up Kai's Keyblade from behind. "I believe this is yours." A voice said as they turned to see Vito and Paolo.

"Vito…" She said quietly as Vito walked over and hugged her tightly.

"We got worried about you." Vito said. "We're all here for you." He said as the girls also saw Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy walking to them, worried looks on their faces.

"We were waiting for you earlier because Worldwalker gave us upgrades to our powers." Paolo said. "Vito can call the Star Spirits and use their powers while I can call up the Crystal Stars." He explained. "We wanted to tell you, but you never came…"

"S-sorry…" Kai sniffed. "I just…"

"Don't say anything. We'll get them back. We just gotta hold on just a bit longer." Vito said, hugging her tightly as Kai was still crying, but now crying on his shoulder as Mario and Peach also hugged her.

"You seem in much better shape than Kai." Paolo said.

"Well…yeah… I'm just doing what it takes to not break down." Maria muttered and then Paolo hugged her with Daisy and Luigi doing the same. "Thanks…"

* * *

 _Behind them…_

Zelda had grown worried about them too and saw Kai crying her eyes out and Maria putting on a brave face. "By the goddesses…" She muttered as she sighed.

"It's sad, isn't it?" Impa asked, leaning on a tree. "They say they've moved on… but the one thing they haven't moved on is dealing with their parents being kidnapped."

"It sure is." Zelda sighed. "I wish I had the power to move on from being tortured. They all did… except for Vito and Paolo… but why can't I? I want to move on but I can't."

"Here, this might cheer you up." Impa tossed her a doll as she took it.

"Is that…me?" Zelda wondered.

"It's Nan's Zelda doll that Julia made for him. Although, she accidentally put the Triforce of Courage instead of the Triforce of Wisdom. She said it'd help him deal with what happened to him long ago. I think it's for a different reason."

"So, Nan let you borrow this?"

"Yeah."

"I see…" Zelda looked at the doll. "I sure look cute as a doll…" She said and then looked at the Triforce on the doll. "The Triforce of Courage…"

"What do you think?"

A tear escaped her eye, as if she knew. "The Courage…to move on." She said, sniffing a little. "All this time, I didn't have the courage to move on… but now… as I look at this… it feels like I have the courage."

Impa said nothing, but she smiled… as if she knew what Zelda was about to do.

Zelda closed her eyes, thinking about being kidnapped and being constantly tortured by Kyoka. "No more…." She said as she opened her eyes and looked to the sky. "I say, it's time to leave the past behind… and look to the future."

Impa's eyes sparkled, as a tear ran down her cheek. "Your highness…"

"Impa." Zelda took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm moving on."

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

Rolo walked around, humming to himself when he noticed a crowd in the sparring arena and he went to go check it out, as the crowd consisted of Souji, Marisa, Dante, Lelouch, Shirley, Thor, Tony, Red vs Blue Cast, and Chief's Blue Team. "What's going on?"

"My girl is about to begin her fight with Chief." Souji replied.

"Cool." Rolo said as he began to watch as well.

"You ready?" Chief asked.

"Yeah." Hina nodded, putting her fists up.

"Then lets get started."

 **BGM: Reclaimer (Halo 2)**

Hina ran over to Chief and punched him, but he grabbed her fist, and like the Meta, he twisted her arm as she yelped, but then she used her leg to kick him away, knocking him away and letting go of Hina's arm as she ran over and punched him in the gut and then used an uppercut.

Chief managed to avoid the uppercut, but then he swung his arm to hit Hina in the face and knocking her down, but she got back up and sweep kicked him, but he jumped at the right moment. _He jumped?!_ She thought.

Chief landed and then kicked her to the side, and then Hina got up as Chief punched her in the face, but Hina blocked with her arms, protecting her face and then she pulled them down and punched him several times, but he blocked most of them.

What he didn't block was Hina kicking him to the side and then she aimed for the legs, but Chief stepped to the side and then sweep kicked her to the ground. He then attempted to punch her again, but she rolled out of the way as Chief punched the arena instead, and then he pulled back his fist, shaking it off as the two looked at each other once more.

Chief ran over and punched her, but she blocked and then retaliated with a punch of her own, but he blocked it as well and then Hina punched him in the chest, but that didn't go so well so she attempted to roundhouse kick him instead, but to her surprise, he blocked it and then grabbed a hold of her leg and flipped her over as she landed on her back.

"Ooogh…" Hina groaned as she got up as she shook her head, then proceeding to punch Chief but he blocked once more and then flipped her over, knocking her on her back and then climbed on top of her, aiming his fist at her head and ready to end the fight as she tried to get him off of her, but that armor of his was weighing her down. All she could do was look at that fist.

 **Pause BGM**

Chief chuckled and then got off of her, extending his hand to her. "You're getting better." He said, pulling her up. "Just think, at this rate, you might be able to handle Meta in hand-to-hand combat."

"Yeah." Hina nodded.

"So, you want to go another round or call it good?"

"What's a few more rounds?" Hina chuckled and got ready for another fight, smirking.

"That's more like it." Chief smirked behind his helmet.

 **Resume BGM**

And so, those two proceeded to go for a few rounds while everyone cheered the both of them on as Hina won a couple of rounds and Chief won a few as well.

It was the last round that caused a tie, most likely because the two were completely exhausted at this point.

 **End BGM**

"Call it good…?" Hina panted.

"Yeah." Chief nodded, panting as well as they got out of the ring, as everyone was cheering and congratulating the both of them.

"Men… I have a feeling Meta is about to have a really bad day." Sarge chuckled.

"You said it!" Tucker said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Lord Beerus…_

Godzilla was on one of knees, not looking so hot while Lord Beerus was flying above him, his arms folded while Whis and Utsuho was a good distance away, but Utsuho had a worried look on her face. "Don't worry, Beerus knows what he's doing." Whis reassured her.

"And you call yourself the King of Monsters." Lord Beerus said. "If this is the best you got, then it's no wonder Shadow Godzilla beat you. It's because you are _weak._ "

Godzilla growled, for he did not like being called weak or hearing 'Shadow Godzilla' in front of him. In fact, he let out a very loud angry roar at Lord Beerus.

"That's it. Dig deep and let out that roar. Let out your true power!" Lord Beerus ordered. "You are the King of Monsters! You should not let some Heartless version of you get the best of you!"

Godzilla roared again.

"YOU ARE THE KING OF MONSTERS…AND NO ONE SHOULD EVER PUSH YOU DOWN!" Lord Beerus yelled as Godzilla roared again. "IF YOU REALLY ARE THE KING OF MONSTERS, THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE REALLY MADE OF!"

Whis chuckled. "He will turn Godzilla into a true King of the Monsters."

"If you say so…" Utsuho said, still a bit worried.

* * *

 _With the Mechanics…_

 **BGM:** **Manticore Blues (Red vs Blue)**

"I can't believe how fast she is…" Scotty said, watching Rose fix something that Yui accidentally broke without even realizing it.

"No kidding." Tony nodded. "I kinda want to see how she can fix a car or any vehicle."

Nepgear giggled. "I taught her well!"

Suddenly, they all heard rumbling as they looked out of the room to see the same AT-ST that Caboose somehow managed to bring over from Endor…but the AT-ST looked different. It had… Mantis arm guns attached to the sides?

"Hello!" Caboose greeted. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Freckles!"

"…You named the walker…?" Lloyd asked.

"Hello, mechanics." Freckles said from the AT-ST walker.

"Wait, wasn't it in your gun?" Nepgear wondered.

"He was, but I decided to put him into the Walker I found on Endor!" Caboose giggled as everyone sweatdropped.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Donatello said.

"You said it." Kirito nodded and then Freckles turned around, noticing Kosaka.

"Asshole detected." Freckles said as Kosaka froze up, slowly turning to the giant walker.

"Oh…uh…" Kosaka sweatdropped. "Hi…" He said, but then noticed the arms charging up, ready to fire missiles. "Shit…" He muttered before quickly running off as missiles nearly hit him.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"OUT OF MY WAY! OUT OF MY WAY!" Kosaka yelled as more missiles were fired but he quickly rolled out of the way and then it went into the kitchen, hitting Magolor's food in the process.

"What the…?" Magolor wondered as he returned. "I leave my food for one second…"

"COMING THROUGH!" Kosaka yelled, jumping over a checker board as Sting and Shikamaru were playing it and then a missile hit the board, making the pieces go flying everywhere.

"…Uh… checkmate?" Sting asked, which made Shikamaru give him an annoyed look. "What?"

Worldwalker noticed this. "Oh no… Caboose made a Freckles 2.0 didn't he? That's completely…stupid." He said as Freckles looked at him. "Um… you didn't hear me!" He exclaimed as he took off, joining Kosaka. "How did you piss it off?!"

"Don't look at me, I have no idea!" Kosaka exclaimed.

Another missile was fired, but they both dodged it and then went straight for Ruby. "Oh!" Ruby knelt down and petted Zwei as the missile went over them and hit a wall. "Who's a cute little doggy? You are, you are!"

Freckles also noticed Deadpool and his fellow perverts attempting to peek into a room, trying to get all the action that was going on with Palutena and Lucina. "Perverts detected." He said. "Step away from that room."

"…And I was just about to say 'bow chicka bow wow'." Tucker sweatdropped before they took off with Worldwalker and Kosaka and then another missile was shot, but it missed and was headed straight for Roy who was charging up a Flare Blade…and sparring with Marth.

"HERE IT COMES!" Roy yelled and then unleashed it…severing the missile in half as the two didn't seem to notice it and cue the explosion. The smoke cleared and then both of them coughed out smoke. "Whoa… extra firepower much?"

"I think I need to go wash off…" Marth blinked.

Another missile was fired, and this time it went straight into the parking garage and it slammed right into Kevin's car, completely destroying it. "MY RIDE!" He yelled. "WHAT IS IT ABOUT THIS CITADEL?!"

Freckles continued to chase them, firing another missile and this time… it hit Predaking who was talking to his fellow Predacons… and he didn't take too kindly to that. "Alright, that's it!" Predaking growled as he walked forward to Freckles and basically crushed the AT-ST walker…and destroying Freckles in the process.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph." Predaking growled and walked away while the others breathed a sigh of relief.

"FRECKLES, NO!" Caboose yelled… but then his Assault Rifle lit up.

"I am back." Freckles said.

"Hooray! Let's go somewhere else!" Caboose giggled and then took off.

"So…all agreed to never let Caboose near any vehicles?" Kirito asked.

"Agreed." Everyone agreed.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"If you were to tell me that I let Golden Frieza get to me and had a humongous meltdown in the Mushroom Kingdom a few months ago, I would've laughed in your face and said I wouldn't let him do that…" Kai muttered as the other Wielders and Vito were near her. "But now… I'm just not sure what to do anymore."

"I'm nearing that point too…" Tristina muttered. "I'm not sure about the rest of you, but… I just wish they were here."

"You said it." Isaac nodded.

"Honestly, I just wish this wouldn't have happened." Nan muttered.

"No kidding." Flare agreed.

Worldwalker happened to overhear this. _Dear god…_ He thought. "Um…Isaac? Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure." Isaac walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Well, I came over to give you this." He said, tossing him a Keyblade. "I call it Speed Shock, it boosts Thunder Magic while the damage speed and power is boosted by 8… most likely because I based this off on Ganondorf."

"I see…" Isaac said as the Keyblade's keychain is Phantom Ganon, the blade is the Trident of Demise, the handle is a yellow version of Oblivion, and the teeth is the Triforce of Power. "So uh, what about my other Keyblades that uses the darkness?"

"I'll fix those later and replace it with light… though, they might be slightly nerfed." He explained.

"And the one that has Itachi's soul in it?"

"Technically… it's not darkness." A voice said as they saw Itachi appearing. "I transferred my soul with my chakra, so really… it's not darkness at all."

"Oh…got it." He nodded as Itachi disappeared back to his Keyblade and then Worldwalker placed his hand on his shoulder while walking away.

"Don't let Golden Frieza get to you." He solemnly said and walked away.

"Okay…?" Isaac wondered before walking back to Kai who was still being comforted.

* * *

 _A few minutes later, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"You know, I imagined I'd shatter their spirits after having Voldemort torture them…" Rei said. "But all that did was motivate them to come kill me. I thought they'd never have the Legion get to them… but I guess we're too late on that."

"Kai is emotionally distressed right now… not that I blame her." Yukari said. "Still, Tristina is getting close and I don't know how long it is until they all give up."

"I once believed we'd get our star players within a few days or a week after they were kidnapped… unfortunately, this is taking much longer than anticipated." Master Hand said.

"How long did it take Xehanort to be defeated after he made his move?" Hikari asked.

"Well, it took like… I think 2-3 weeks?" Mokou wondered. "Xehanort had a variety of bad guys, but they were all…pretty easy to defeat." She said.

"Unless you count Tabuu and Master Core." Rosalina said. "From what I heard, it wasn't so easy."

"And yet, we've defeated them with the help of what was left of Fairy Tail before they rebuilt." Worldwalker said. "What Xehanort should've done was kidnapped the parents so he would at least have a shot."

Hades chuckled. "Apparently, he didn't think of that. He wanted the X-Blade and he needed the Princesses of Heart, not to mention kidnapping anyone who got in his way."

"He nearly killed Sabrina hadn't Isaac stepped in." Yukari said.

"He nearly killed the other parents too." Raiden added.

"Right."

"I still feel bad for the Wielders though…" Rosalina sighed. "We're so close and… they're nearly breaking.

"Hmm, if only we can find a way to boost their spirits up." Lelouch wondered.

"Oh!" Rosalina remembered something. "Rei, you were mentioning something about their base before we were rudely interrupted."

"Oh, right!" Rei nodded. "Their base is actually Golden Frieza's ship. That's where the parents are locked up... but I keep forgetting the name of the world they're in... Kamek... planet... uh... oh, I'll figure it out." She said.

"Well, at least we know where they are." Yukari said. "Now, time to rescue them." She said, as she tried to open up a gap, but couldn't. "Huh?"

"They're in a magic-proof cage. You can't summon your Keyblades, use your Summon Gems or anything to get you out of there." Rei explained. "It's even gap proof."

"Dammit, they thought of everything!" Yukari growled.

"However." Rei said. "That special barrier will go away if part of the cage is destroyed. Even a minor dent or a little scratch could ruin it. It has to be in pristine condition."

"How do you know that?" Hades asked.

"Zeref was the one who made the cage and the magic barrier." Rei said. "The others didn't seem so thrilled that a small dent could ruin everything."

"It was as if Zeref wanted them to have a chance to escape should they rough house or punch the cage in anger." Mavis mused.

"Possibly." Rei nodded.

"Now, how are we going to have two members of the Legion strike at once?" Worldwalker wondered. "We could have someone convince them to-" His eyes widened and then all eyes looked at Rei.

"M-ME?!" Rei yelled. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT ARTHAS TOLD ME BACK IN HYPERDIMENSION?!"

"And yet, you held your own against Ultron." Lelouch pointed out. "I say we do it."

"But how am I going to go in there in my current outfit?"

"If I recall correctly... Luxord, Larxene and Marluxia are still wearing their Organization outfits... and one of them suits you." Yukari said. "So, I was thinking..."

* * *

 _Later..._

"...Larxene, what are you wearing?" Isa asked as Braig and Ienzo had to hold in their laughter.

"DON'T. ASK." She snapped as she was wearing a ballerina outfit, complete with a pink tutu.

"I think it suits you." Marluxia chuckled.

"OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP, MARLUXIA!"

* * *

 _Back with the others..._

Rei was now wearing the Organization cloak and then she put the hood on. "I don't know about this, I feel like I'm about to do a Mission Impossible style undercover mission... but without that hot Tom Cruise guy..."

"Everything will be fine." Worldwalker said as Yukari made a gap just outside the base. "We'll get you out as soon as you convince two of them."

"Got it." Rei nodded and walked into the gap as it closed behind her.

"Anybody got popcorn?" Hades asked.

"I have pizza." C.C. replied.

 **Pause BGM**

* * *

 _At the base..._

"So, I think I should have a turn next." Vaatu said.

"Really? I'm in the middle of destroying X and Zero. I say I should go." Sigma said.

"I wonder if Worldwalker is ready to face me?" Arthas wondered.

* * *

 _Outside the base..._

"Now how did that go again?" Rei wondered and then aimed her hand. "I need to make an entrance... um... they did dark portals, right?" She wondered as she opened up a portal... but it was made out of light instead. "ACK! NO NO NO NO!" She yelled, quickly dismissing it. "Dark portal! DARK. PORTAL." She said and did it again, but it was light again, and quickly dismissed it. "You know what? I'm just gonna walk in..." She said and walked into the base, and then finding the room where the four were talking.

"Hmm?" Golden Frieza saw Rei. "And who are you?"

"Um, my name is of no importance."

"Your voice sounds...exactly like Rei." Arthas suspiciously said, grabbing Frostmourne.

"U-Uh... who's Rei?"

"Someone who joined the Heroes of Light and defected against the Legion." Arthas said.

"W-wait...! Can't it just be a coincidence that I sound just like that stupid nobody called Rei?" She asked. _Did I just call myself a nobody…and stupid?_

"She does have a point." Sigma said. "I say we let her join us."

"Very well." Arthas said, folding his arms and putting it away as Rei relaxed.

 _Phew..._ Rei thought. "So, I came over here to suggest something."

"Oh? Like what?" Golden Frieza asked.

"Like two of you going at the same time in the same world." Rei said.

"Two at once?"

"Yeah, like extra firepower. The stupid heroes won't stand a chance!" _I'm so sorry..._

"That sounds like a great idea. What do you suggest?" Sigma asked.

"I suggest you and Vaatu go invade a world... and might I suggest not doing your worlds? Sure, home field advantage, but who's to say you can't mix things up a little?"

"You have a good point." Vaatu nodded. "What world should we go to?"

Rei thought about it and thought of a world. _They're gonna kill me..._ She thought. "Radiant Garden?"

"Perfect." Sigma said.

"Now, let's all discuss how we will plan it out." Golden Frieza said. "Why don't you come with us?"

"M-me? I'm honored... but I got somewhere to be." She said and saw the cage. "But first, I need to taunt those losers."

"Very well. We'll leave you alone for a bit." He said and the four of them went to another room to discuss as Rei walked over to the cage.

"Oh great, another freak to taunt us." Lea muttered.

"Oh come on, why are you calling me a freak?" Rei asked, taking off the hood as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Rei?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Shh!" She ordered. "I'm not gonna stay here for long... but i'm just here to tell you that we'll come by to save you soon enough." She said and then noticed something. "Wait a minute." She walked over and then saw something. "The lock is broken..." She muttered. "And part of the door is dented..." She blinked. "Sabrina, summon your Keyblade for me."

"Why? It won't let me."

"Just humor me."

"Alright." Sabrina nodded and then extended her arm, and then summoned Heart of Gensokyo as everyone looked on in shock, then Lea summoned his chakrams.

"Oh, they're going down!" Lea smirked.

"Wait wait wait!" Rei stopped them. "Let's not attack just yet. Arthas will easily take you down with that weapon of his." She explained. "I suggest you break out when Golden Frieza is the only one left." She suggested as she opened the door. "Yep... just as I thought." She said and looked at them. "Put away your weapons before they get suspicious!" She ordered as they put them away. "Remember... only when Golden Frieza's left." She reminded.

"Agh, dammit..." Xarina muttered.

"I know, but it's the only way." She said. "Just stay there until he's the only one left." She suggested and then thought of something. "You know…" She pulled out a phone. "Your kids are nearly at their breaking points."

"They are?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. Perhaps a little picture will lift their spirits up a little." She said, aiming the phone at them. "Now, smile!" She requested, taking the picture. "Alright, now to send it to them."

"Hey..." A voice caught her attention as Rei froze up and put her hood back on and putting her phone away, just as she was about to start a picture text to them as Sigma walked in, and she was praying that Sigma didn't see her head.

"We've decided to have you join the two of us to Radiant Garden."

"What?!"

"Yes." Sigma nodded. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking her arm and then was dragged to meet the others to discuss, much to Rei's horror.

* * *

 _In the Council of Light..._

 **Resume BGM**

"Well, we might have a problem." Rosalina said.

"We'll just have to tell the heroes not to attack Rei." Worldwalker said. "We'll just say 'don't attack the one in the coat'."

"Fair enough." Yukari nodded.

"Now, let's resume the meeting... without Rei." Lord Beerus said as they all nodded. "Anyway, let's just say that I've been training Godzilla."

"You have?" Eraqus asked.

"Indeed… let's just say I've unlocked a new form for him that will help him defeat his Heartless counterpart." Lord Beerus smirked as they heard Godzilla roaring…but it sounded…different.

"What kind of roar was that?" Tony wondered.

"His new roar of course." Lord Beerus chuckled. "Have you ever heard of…Super Godzilla?"

"WH-WHAT?!" Worldwalker yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! FLANDRE AND YUNO WASN'T ENOUGH, SO YOU DECIDED TO GO FOR THE GIGANTIC LIZARD?!"

Lord Beerus smirked. "This will make him a true King of the Monsters. All the Kaiju will bow before Godzilla's true power." He said.

"And suddenly… I'm nervous." Mavis said as the rest nodded in agreement.

"It may seem like a bad thing, but believe me… I know what I'm doing." He said with a smirk.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A little while later… with Peach…_

"Yes! Yes!" Peach grinned. "My teaching's paying off! YES!" She was literally fangirling that Kai was becoming a true nurse.

Kai looked like her normal self again while practicing on Mario of all people, but on the outside. On the inside, she was an emotional wreck.

"There…" Kai forced a smile. "We're good." She said. Her voice sounded like she was broken.

"Yes, we are!" Peach smiled and then hugged Kai. "I'm so proud of you!" She smiled as Kai returned the hug and Kai let go… but Peach didn't.

"…Peach?"

"Kai…" Peach whispered in her ear. "I know you're hurting…. But you gotta stay strong. We'll get them back."

"I'm trying to stay strong…" Kai cried a little. "I really am but…"

"Just hang on just a little longer." She requested. "We all love you, and we don't want to see you giving up."

"I-I'll try…" Kai sniffed, hugging Peach once more.

"We're all here for you." Peach whispered, rubbing her back as Kai silently cried on her shoulder while Mario hugged Kai from behind.

* * *

 _With Maria…_

Maria sighed, resting her head on Daisy's lap while her legs was on Vito's lap, and he was applying lotion on her legs and Luigi was leaning on the back of the couch. "I never thought my best friend would break like that… she's always a tough girl, but... now she's an emotional wreck."

"I don't blame her… she misses them terribly. But I never thought she'd say 'let Frieza win'." Daisy sighed. "I feel terrible… this wouldn't have happened if Golden Frieza left everyone alone."

"Tell me about it." Luigi nodded. "But still, there was that bad future we had to deal with."

"Yeah." Daisy nodded. "Luckily, we got rid of it."

Maria sighed. "Still… I'm just worried about Kai."

"So are we." Paolo said, done applying lotion on her and then climbed on top of her before resting his head on her exposed breasts and Maria wrapped her arms around him.

"I just hope we get them soon. Frieza's starting to get to me too…" She said as Daisy and Luigi had concerned looks in their eyes.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

"So, how did you end up in Star Trek anyway?" Hina asked Chief while the RvB gang and Chief's team were with them as well.

"Well, we just arrived at Sanghelios after Osiris rescued us from Cortana. Then a random portal came out of nowhere and dropped Team JNPR in front of us. The next thing we know, more portals showed up and JNPR and I were sucked into the Star Trek world." Chief explained.

"We landed on Endor." Kelly said. "Apparently, Sun and Neptune were sucked there too."

"So, Osiris is nowhere to be found, huh?" Hina asked.

"Right." Chief nodded. "In fact, Arbiter's team were sucked in random portals too."

"The Swords of Sanghelios, right?" Hina asked as Chief nodded again. "I thought so."

"So, how did you guys end up there?" Chief asked.

"Well, let's just say… it was Caboose." Grif said, as they all looked at Caboose.

"It was Tucker's fault." Caboose defended himself.

"Stop throwing me under the bus!"

"We crashed into the USS Enterprise… and that's where we met Hina and her friends." Sarge explained.

"We were there to stop Khan." Hina said.

"I wonder how those guys are doing?" Fred wondered and then the alarm sounded, catching their attention as they took off to see what it is and E. Gadd took a look, as Vaatu and Sigma appeared on the screen… and they saw where they were.

"RADIANT GARDEN?!" Yuffie yelled.

"Oh my goodness!" Aerith exclaimed.

"Heheh… perfect." Tifa smirked, pounding her fists together. "Gives me an excuse to beat something up!"

Cloud readied his Omnisword. "They're invading our world, huh? I'm not liking that one bit."

"It seems like that we're going to save our homeworld, it looks like." Isa said, summoning his Claymore.

"Alright, you know what I'm going to say, but who's joining?" E. Gadd asked.

 **BGM: The Avengers (The Avengers)**

"I'll be joining you guys again." Sarah said, stretching. "I feel much better!"

"If she's going, I'm going." Ven said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Julia exclaimed.

"We havne't been to any worlds ever since we came." Ed smirked. "Al, Winry… you guys coming or what?"

"Oh, we most definitely are!" Al said as Winry cracked her knuckles with a devilish smirk on her face.

"I'll be going too." Youmu said.

"Radiant Garden is my world too. I will go." Ansem said.

"Hehehe! I have a feeling Neptune and Sun will be part of the supporting cast!" Deadpool laughed.

"Support…. What?" Sun asked.

"I just tune him out whenever he says that." Yang explained.

"Oooh, I wish I could do that." Weiss muttered.

"Oh, why the hell not? What's one more invasion?" Minene smirked, high fiving Yuno as their family said theid be going as well.

"Let's get ready to do this!" Amata declared as the rest of the Aquarion Evol gang nodded.

"We'll go too." Shirley said as Lelouch nodded. "For all we know, Meta could be there for another round."

"In that case…" Marisa pounded her fist into her palm. "I'm going!"

"So am I." Dante said.

"Count me and my team in." Chief said.

Thor readied Mjolnir. "Let's do this."

"Right." Tony nodded, his armor turning into Iron Man while Hina smiled at this.

"What do you say, bro?" Mario asked.

"Sure!" Luigi nodded, high fiving his brother.

"Team Sonic ready for action!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Team Chaotix!"

"Team Dark!"

"Team Rose!"

"Team Knights of the Round!" Merlina grinned as the Knights of the Round nodded.

"I will go too." Eggman said.

"Count us in. Mephiles might be there too." Silver said as Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Oh, look at that… the Dinobots and Predacons want to rumble too!" Deadpool chuckled.

"Sweet." Nan grinned.

"You got room for a lot of ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Yow! I'm ready to throw down!" Killer Bee exclaimed.

"How about us wizards?" Harry asked as the Harry Potter gang got ready.

"We'll go too." Kirito said. "We need to protect the only thing that connects us to Alfheim… and I don't plan on losing it again!"

"Right!" Asuna nodded.

"Woohoo! Let's go!" Yuuki exclaimed.

"Alright… I have this feeling this will be the last invasion... I hope." Worldwalker said.

"Indeed, it will… it's gonna be epic." Professor Jacob said.

"Kai, are you feeling alright?" Maria asked.

"Yeah… I think I'll be okay." Kai replied as Yukari opened up a gap.

"I'll be back." Youmu said, wrapping her arms around Sakuya.

"I know you will." Sakuya said.

"Love you." She said, kissing her goodbye before walking into the gap with the others and Yukari closed it after they left.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm…" Peach folded her arms.

"What's wrong? Is it about Kai?" Rosalina asked.

"Not only am I worried about Kai… but I'm worried about Hina." Peach said. "Her fight with Meta gets dicier every time…" She muttered and then thought of something, as she opened up a portal.

"Peach?" Daisy asked.

"I'm going to Dr. Toadley's… I want to know when this will end." Peach said, and ran in as the other two princesses looked at each other before running in as well and it closed behind them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"What…is that?" Rei asked, still disguised as they were looking at a tube.

"This… is a Hybrid." Sigma said. "Let's just say we decided to make a Heartless Grimm Hybrid that will destroy the heroes. We call it… Grimm Dragoon."

"Oh, that's a nice name." Rei said. _THAT'S A TERRIFYING NAME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I'M SO GLAD I LEFT!_

"Come on, let's take it to Radiant Garden." Vaatu said, opening up a portal as they walked in and then Rei walked in too, gulping.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

Mephiles growled, pacing around back and forth. "I HAD them… Dark Nebula was the key… and so was Magolor, but that plan backfired!"

"I have to admit, those heroes are more stubborn than we thought." Cinder said.

"Indeed. I thought for sure I'd win… but that freaking Frost Knight had to ruin everything."

"The problem is… you absorbed the wrong thing." A voice said as they turned to see a portal opening up and two Dark Riders appeared. The first was Shadow Moon, while the other looked like a black version of Ryuki.

"What the hell do YOU want, Shadow Moon and Ryuga?" Mephiles asked. "And what do you MEAN I absorbed the wrong thing?!"

"We mean… that Dark Nebula was the wrong thing to absorb. It WAS a good idea, but you still failed." Shadow Moon replied. "However, there's something that'll make you destroy those Heroes. Iblis."

Mephiles's eyes lit up. "Iblis! Of course!"

"We've discovered Iblis somewhere in Radiant Garden. If you can find him…"

"Then I will be complete!" Mephiles chuckled darkly. "Perfect!" He said, opening up a portal. "Heralds of Chaos… let's get this party started!"

"As you wish, Mephiles." Hyper Chaos said as Meta growled in agreement.

"Oh goody, I was starting to get bored." White Zetsu said.

"You're always bored." Black Zetsu said as they walked into the portal, with Tobi saying nothing and the portal closed… and then a door opened up to reveal Neo.

"Neo. Did you find him?" Cinder asked as Neo nodded and then a man walked in.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Well well well, if it isn't Roman Torchwick. Good to see you again." Cinder smirked.

"And it's a pleasure to break out of prison." Roman chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _At Radiant Garden…_

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

A portal opened up on a roof and a dark skinned woman rolled out. "Well, that was… weird…" She groaned as she got up, having short brown hair and wearing blue clothing. "Where am I?" She wondered and then noticed something from afar.

"Wait a second…" She got closer to the edge of the roof and saw Vaatu in the distance. "Is that… Vaatu?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile… in Dr. Toadley's office…_

 **BGM: Dr. Toadley (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Dr. Toadley had his eyes closed, his hands close together...as if he were meditating. "Visitors..." He mumbled quietly as he opened his eyes to see Peach, Daisy and Rosalina walking in. "Ah, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina. I foresaw your arrival."

 _This dude always creeps me out..._ Daisy thought.

"Can I help you with something? I most certainly can."

"We just want to know... will Hina ever defeat the Meta?" Peach asked. "Those two have battled constantly, and it gets more violent all the time. Please, just tell us... will she defeat the Meta for good? We're getting worried."

"Will she? She most certainly will... but at a price."

Rosalina stiffened. "I don't like the sound of that."

"She WILL defeat the Meta... but... there is something that she has to give up before destroying him for good and rescuing her friend."

"I just hope it's not too serious." Peach hoped as the Crystal Ball glowed.

"This is what she has to sacrifice before defeating him for good."

They looked in the Crystal Ball... and what they saw horrified them.

In fact, it was so horrible, that it had Peach pale up, made Daisy's skin crawl and Rosalina almost had to puke at the sight.

"O-Oh my god..." Peach found her words.

"Indeed. That is what she has to give up."

"Can there be a different thing to give up... BESIDES THAT?!" Daisy yelled.

"Are my predictions 100% right? They most certainly are. There is no other way."

"Tell us, what world will their final showdown be?" Rosalina asked, trying to get that image out of her head.

Dr. Toadley moved his hands. "It's in a world that was once peaceful before it was invaded. A planet that six heroes attempted to save... but ultimately failed in the end. A planet that was constantly glassed. A planet...that is now completely desolate. A barren wasteland."

"Don't give us a history lesson! Just tell us what the world is!" Daisy ordered.

An image appeared in the crystal orb. "What is that place?" Peach asked.

"What is that place? Will I tell you? I most certainly will." Dr. Toadley said. "The name of the world..." He said, closing his eyes as the three Princesses looked at him, waiting in anticipation.

He opened his eyes once more.

"Reach."

* * *

 **Yeah that's right.**

 **The final battle with Meta will be in Reach!**


	133. The Invasion of Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Never End Tale (Fairy Tail 2014)**

 _Houkou wa todoroite_

The opening begins by showing the wreckage of Radiant Garden, showing destroyed buildings.

 _Unmei sae mo kaketeiku_

It then shows the heroes slowly rising from the ground, getting up and looking worn out, but they have a 'I'm not giving up' look on their face.

 _Chikattan nara hajimeyou_

Someone appears before them with a wicked smirk on his face, turning out to be Kefka who then laughs evilly.

 _Eien ni owaranai FAIRY TALE!_

It then shows more destruction of the world before the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears, while smoke is rising in the background.

 _Dore dake sagashitsudzuketan darou_

Next it shows Korra running towards Vaatu as he's busy destroying everything while trying to destroy the heroes in the process.

 _Konna ni mo zutto chikaku ni kanjiteita_

Korra attacks Vaatu as he turns around and glares at her before attacking. Korra rolls out of the way and attacks him again.

 _Kono shoudou no hondo_

It then shows Mega Man and Roll with X and Zero attacking Sigma while he cockily smirks at them.

 _Nanimo ushinawanaide susumenai_

It then shows Hina currently in a fight with Meta, both of them not showing any signs of stopping as he dodges the oncoming fire.

 _Demo kizuna dake wa_

It then shows a tear going down her cheek, but she's still fighting Meta while it seems like Meta is taunting her.

 _Kesshite hodokanai_

Meta then pins her down, aiming Hina's Keyblade at her as she glares at him in anger.

 _Tachidomattemo mou kinou wa oitsukenai_

It then shows Hina and her team walking in the barren wasteland in Reach with an image of Meta appearing on the side.

 _Asu e tsutawatteku no wa uketsuida omoi dake sa_

It then switches to Tobi and Zetsu at a gravesite, but they are confronted by the Oracion Seis.

 _Sono te ni ima tsuyoku nigiri shimeta nara_

They soon battle while Mephiles watches from the shadows, ready to strike down Jellal's guild.

 _Moe sakatte! Tachiagatte!_

It then shows Kirito and his friends defending Alfheim Online from the enemies before them.

 _Tamashii no oku ni aru_

A Promethean Knight appears from above and is ready to strike Alfheim but is soon shot down by four new Spartans.

 _Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokore de_

It then shows a brief moment of four Elites with Energy Swords out and cutting through Grimm and Heartless before they aid Chief and his Blue Team.

 _Negattan nara kanaeyou_

It then cuts back to the Oracion Seis who are unfortunately defeated, and Tobi, Zetsu and Mephiles are long gone.

 _Shinjiru monogatari never end_

They then turn their heads to see a certain group returning as their eyes widen in shock.

 _I believe never-end tale!_

It then cuts back to Reach as everyone is knocked down but Next Halo is up, panting while Meta chuckles at her.

 _So, I'm going with my fellows!_

It ends with Next Halo activating her helmet and leaps forward to attack Meta while he readies his Brute Shot.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

A portal opened up and then the huge army appeared in a castle. "What kind of castle is this?" Weiss asked.

"It's mine." Ansem said as everyone but the Raidiant Garden crew looked at him in surprise.

"Say what now?" Ruby asked.

"No offense… but you're not exactly… royalty." Sun said.

Ansem chuckled. "No offense taken." He said as they took a look around the castle before they made their way towards his office. "Now, as we know, we're here to defeat the Legion who dared to make their move in this world."

"Right, and they're Vaatu and Sigma." Isaac said.

"For what we know on Vaatu is that he uses a lot of darkness attacks and what's worse, is that he has the ability to magnify the negative emotions inside other spirits, and he sways them to give in to their darker sides of their nature." Professor Jacob said.

"I'm sure the Wielders already know this." Shotaro said.

"…Actually, no. We don't know much about that." Nan said.

"Really?" Jacob asked.

"I just lost interest in Nickelodeon ever since iCarly had its series finale. Now it's just…pathetic." Nan said.

"Same." Flare agreed as the other Wielders nodded.

"Nickelodeon has been pretty bad lately, but there are still at least two shows that are good." Shotaro said. "Or one show if you exclude Legend of Korra."

"Which you haven't finished but I have, by the way." Tohka added.

"Don't rub it in." Shotaro muttered.

"Can I just say that I'm glad we got rid of Isaac's darkness? Imagine what'd he do if Vaatu grabbed a hold of him." Marisa said.

Isaac shuddered. "Yeesh…"

"What do we know on Sigma?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, from my knowledge on Mega Man, the guy was once an honorable and selfless leader of the Maverick Hunters… but let's just say the guy got corrupted by a virus, and he soon turned into a power-hungry tyrant." Nan explained. "He also lets Mavericks do his bidding."

"Once a good guy, soon became a bad guy." Ruby sighed. "That figures."

"Is there a way to change him back to good?" Yang hoped.

"Nope." Tristina replied. "Once you have the virus in your system, you're like permanently evil and corrupted."

"Welp…" Nora took out her hammer. "Time to crack his head open!" She had a devilish smirk on her face.

"Sometimes, she scares me." Tony said.

"She scares me sometimes too." Thor admitted.

"Can I just say I'm glad I'm a Freelancer and can't be infected by the virus?" Flash asked.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Tucker yelled.

"Uh oh…" Washington backed up slowly.

"You're part of that Freelancer shit?!" Grif exclaimed.

"Alright men! Let's blow his head off!" Sarge aimed his shotgun at him.

 **End BGM**

"Did I miss something?" Linda asked.

"Let's just say their relationship with Project Freelancer hasn't been…pleasant." Worldwalker said.

Flash sighed, summoning his Keyblade. "Are we really going to do this?" He asked. "I'm not that kind of Freelancer like Washington and Carolina."

"Who gives a shit?!" Grif shouted as they were ready to fight.

"Mind if we help you?" Alicia asked as she, Colette and even Carolina joined him… although it's mostly because she wanted the Blood Gulch Crew to calm down.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Beloved Tomboyish Girl (Touhou 12.3: Unthinkable Natural Law)**

"Let's do this!" Flash smirked.

"…I'm just gonna sit this one out." Washington said.

"Agreed." Emily nodded.

"I got the hypocrite!" Flash said and running straight for Sarge who shot him, but he used Reflega and then quickly used Sonic Blade to knock him to a wall, but then he pulled him back with Magnega. "THIS IS FOR BEING A HYPOCRITE!" He yelled, using Aerial Slam to knock him down and punched him in the gut to knock him out right soon after.

And let's just say the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew didn't even had a chance to counter-attack when Alicia, Colette and Carolina attacked them.

In fact, they were already knocked out by the time Flash was done with Sarge.

"Time to take notice!" Flash told the Blood Gulch Crew. "You've got no skills!"

 **End BGM**

Sonic blinked. "…I blinked…and I missed it."

"Same here." Knuckles nodded.

"Ooogh…" Most of the Blood Gulch Crew groaned.

"No puedo sentir mi cuerpo." (I can't feel my body.) Lopez said.

"There… that takes care of that." Flash said, dusting his hands off while high fiving Alicia.

"Can we not do that again?" Carolina asked. "Just…move on from all of that, y'know?"

"G-got it…" Tucker groaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"It's a nice place… but still, it's soon to be destroyed." Sigma said.

"Indeed." Vaatu agreed. "Wouldn't you agree, strange being?" He asked and turned to Rei.

"Yeah… this place will soon be destroyed." Rei reluctantly nodded. "If it's not too much trouble, I'm going to go scout the area."

"Alright, let us know when you're finished." Sigma ordered as Rei nodded and then took off in a hurry and then diving in a bush.

 _Alright, time to send this text message that I've been dying to send._ Rei thought and then took out her phone, sending the message to the Wielders and then put it away as she got up, but then had a thought pop into her head.

"Hey…" She wondered. "Would it be too much trouble to go get a certain blue bomber?" She asked herself before smirking. "Oh Sigma~ You're about to have a real bad day~!" She giggled as she made a portal and quickly took off, closing it behind her.

* * *

 _Back with the Wielders…_

Isaac's phone went off and then saw a message from Rei. "Rei?" He wondered and then the other's phone went off and they picked it up, seeing the message saying 'Guess who?' before showing the picture of their parents, smiling and a couple of them doing the peace sign.

 **BGM: Luma (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"Oh god…" Tristina put her hand over her mouth, tears over her eyes.

"Mom… dad…" Hina cried a little.

Julia smiled, resting her head on Nan's shoulder and hugging him, both of them looking at the picture while Nan was trying to fight his tears as Ven and Sarah took a look.

"Wow, my sister's doing well despite being locked up." Ven said.

"No kidding." Sarah nodded.

"Dad… even while you're a hostage… you still have that goofball grin." Flare chuckled, as Flame hugged her from the side.

"God, I miss them so much…" Maria silently said. "Just you wait, you two… we'll come save you… g-got it memorized?" She asked, trying not to cry.

Kai said nothing but tears were constantly falling down her cheeks and she fell on her knees, crying softly. "Mom…dad…" She hugged her phone. "I miss you…"

"Hey, Rose… come check this out." Isaac said as Rose walked over to him, a bit concerned about why they're crying… and then she saw her parents in front of her as her eyes widened before she smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

"Mommy… daddy…! They're okay!" She cried before hugging her brother, as Yuno and Minene took a look and smiled, and then Minene called out Greninja and Kyurem.

"Ninja." Greninja smiled as Kyurem said nothing, but just smiled and then another text came in as they read it.

"I infiltrated the Legion's base and I found out that the cell that they're in is broken, which means the barrier that prevents them from summoning their weapons has disappeared, so they can summon their weapons, but I told them not to summon them and break out until Golden Frieza is the only one left since Arthas may attempt to kill them. Just hold on a bit longer, okay? – Rei"

Kai sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Th-this is what I needed… to get me through for a while…"

"Right." Tristina nodded.

"They don't want to see us moping… they want to see us fight with all we have left in us." Isaac said, picking up Rose and hugging her.

"Yeah." Nan nodded, wiping the tears away. "Let's give it all we got." He said as Kai got up, looking like she was back to her old self once more.

"Let's do this." She said as they nodded, and right on cue, the alarm sounded.

"Oh boy…" Tails said, looking down the hallway. "There's a lot of Heartless and Grimm coming…and… white things…?"

"White things?" Nan asked.

"Well, some of them are skinny and white and… well… creepy looking." Tails said as Asuna gasped.

"Nobodies!" She exclaimed.

"I thought Nobodies were long gone!" Kirito said.

"Well, they would be… if The World That Never Was wasn't destroyed!" Asuna told him.

"Oh… that's right." Kirito nodded.

"I've heard about these things, but never got the chance to meet them." Hina said.

"Well, you're about to!" Asuna said.

"We'll take these things down." Hikari said, as the Future Kids got ready. "Alex, you ready to show it off?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Alex smirked, summoning a very familiar weapon and surprising everyone.

"A KEYBLADE?!" Nan yelled.

"It's a gift from my family after I got my new outfit." Alex grinned. "I call it Triple Star! It increases evasiveness, strength, speed and Blizzard magic!" She said.

The Keyblade's Keychain is a hammer to represent Storo, the handle is shaped like a shuriken to represent Spinni, the blade is a UFO to represent Doc and the Teeth is the Three Star Wand. "If that doesn't say 'Squeak Squad', I don't know what will." Maria said.

"Does it have any abilities?" Kai wondered.

"You see these stars circling around the Keyblade? It acts just like the Triple Star, so basically, it gives out major damage. I can launch a powerful blizzard beam as it represents Daroach, fire small lasers to represent Doc, a simple Strike Raid can turn this into a shuriken to represent Spinni, and when I use Aerial Slam, it can turn into a hammer to represent Storo. It can also summon bombs at random."

"Talk about major representation!" Youmu exclaimed.

"And I thought I loved Squeak Squad…" Nan sweatdropped.

"Well, since we're showing off new Keyblades… I'll show my new Keyblade that mistress made for me." Hina said, summoning a new Keyblade. "I call this Lightning Hakkero, boosting Thunder magic, evasiveness and a bit of defense!"

The Keyblade that Marisa made had Marisa's head for the Keychain, the handle is shaped like the Oathkeeper but colored like the Hakkero, Marisa's broom is the blade and two mushrooms for the teeth.

"What's with the mushrooms?" Chief wondered.

"She has a thing for mushrooms. In fact, she loves eating them." Youmu said.

"Hey, what can I say? They're tasty!" Marisa chuckled.

"Especially when you put them over pasta." Mario said, drooling just thinking about it. In fact, Luigi thought the same way.

"Mind if I tell them the abilities?" Marisa asked as Hina nodded. "Thanks." She smiled and then looked at them. "Every swing she makes, it causes electric danmaku to go flying everywhere. It also can unleash a Master Spark. While it's weak right now, every time she uses it, it gets stronger until it's at the level my Master Spark is currently at, but it has a two minute cooldown so it won't be totally spammable. She already used it twice."

"Who'd she use it on?" Isaac asked as she saw a sly smirk on Marisa. "Oh no…"

* * *

 _Citadel…_

"Why do you look so beat up all of a sudden?" General Guy asked.

"I'M HAVING A BAD WEEK, ALRIGHT?!" Kamek snapped, as his robes were totally ruined and having burned wounds on his flesh.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden…_

"Why am I not surprised…" Youmu sweatdropped.

"It also lets the user fly. Oh, I also inserted a slot in the handle of the Keyblade, giving her the option to throw bombs and I've made it so it's an unlimited supply… and it even does a Final Spark… just not as powerful and humongous as mine." She added.

"That's…a very overpowered Keyblade." Youmu said.

"Tell that to my Grimoire." Marisa said, conjuring up a book and tossing it to her as Youmu opened it up to the last page as they all read it.

 _This Keyblade is more of a Defensive Keyblade than an Offensive Keyblade. It's more of a "just showing off" Keyblade than anything, really. It's not completely powerful like the Ultima, Fenrir, and other ridiculously overpowered Keyblades. I say it's at the same level as Heart of Gensokyo. My daughter-in-law is going to love this Keyblade!_

"…You DO realize Heart of Gensokyo is ridiculously overpowered, right?" Worldwalker asked.

"HA! Compared to the other Keyblades that you made so far? That Keyblade is child's play and weak compared to the others!"

* * *

 _Legion…_

"Note to self: Hit Marisa with Heart of Gensokyo." Sabrina reminded herself in an annoyed voice.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden…_

"Anyway… we'll help you fight." Chief said as his team got ready.

"Count on us too!" Sun said and high fived Neptune.

"We'll take them down!" Sakura grinned.

"Nothing like a little magic will help." Hermione said as they all got ready to fight and moved down the hall and closed the doors behind them so the others could resume their meeting, as then the Heartless, Nobodies and the Grimm showed up.

 **BGM: Desire For All That is Lost (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled and then aimed her Keyblade at the Neoshadows that were heading straight for them and used Strike Raid, as it turned into a shuriken and cut through the Neoshadows, cutting them in half as well while Ron and Ginny made them disappear.

"MASTER…SPARK!" Hina yelled, unleashing it on several Dusks and Assassins. "Oh hell yeah!" She smirked as Chief and his team shot down several Ursa Majors and Beowolves.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled and then Sakura punched a Large Body, knocking it straight into Surveillance Robots and Novashadows, and then a couple of Neoshadows surrounded Neji.

"Big mistake." Neji said, getting in a position. "8 Trigrams… 64 Palm!" He exclaimed, executing the move on all of them. "2 Palm! 4 Palm! 8 Palm! 16 Palm! 32 Palm! 64 Palm!"

"…What the…?" Neptune blinked. "So he just poked them to death or…?"

"I don't get it either." Sun shrugged.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru shredded through several Samurai, Creepers, and Dancers.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi yelled, destroying a lot of Grimm and then Gaara used Sand Tsunami to bury the Heartless and using Sand Burial to crush them.

"By the power of the Crystal Stars…" Paolo closed his eyes. "ART ATTACK!" He yelled, as he traced his finger around some Armored Knights and immediately destroying them while also using it on a Bully Dog to severely weaken it and then Neptune shot it between the eyes to eliminate it.

Vito closed his eyes. "Star Spirits… give me your power…" He said and then Skolar appeared behind Vito and then he opened his eyes. "STAR STORM!" He yelled, unleashing a barrage of stars raining down and destroying a bunch of the enemies in front of them.

"So that's what happens when you wish upon a star…" Sun chuckled as Neptune gave him a 'really?' look. "What? I was joking!"

They soon kept at it until all the enemies were defeated. "That takes care of that." Hina said, putting her Keyblade away.

 **End BGM**

"Yep." Alex nodded and then they heard a roar in the distance and then something landed in front of them, the Heartless Grimm Hybrid... the Grimm Dragoon. On close expection, it looked like a combination of the Grimm Dragon (Think of the last episodes of RWBY Volume 3) and… Tartarus Mard Geer?!

"Wait, is that Mard Geer or am I going crazy?" Hina asked.

"It doesn't look like him… if it was, then Mard Geer most definitely let himself go." Alex said. "Besides, didn't Zeref kill him?"

"He did, but now he's turned into a Heartless… Grimm… thing." She replied, looking at the Heartless Symbol on the chest.

"Heartless or not, it's still an enemy." Chief told them as they all nodded, as they got ready for the humongous creature in front of them.

 **BGM: The Deep End (Kingdom Hearts)**

The Grimm Dragoon roared and then flew up in the air, breathing fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Alex fired a blizzard beam at the Hybrid, but it easily dodged and then it breathed… ice?

"HAVE A FINAL SPARK!" Hina yelled, unleashing a Final Spark on the beast, but it flew out of the way and then landed, aiming its hand at Neptune and then he glowed a little.

"What the…?" Neptune wondered and then he suddenly exploded, surprising everyone.

"NEPTUNE!" Sun yelled.

"I'm fine…!" Neptune coughed.

"That has Jackal written all over it!" Hina exclaimed, going into her HDD form and then shooting it with a Fuel Rod Gun, hitting it dead center and then it turned to her.

"Boom." It said, and then Halo Heart screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Tenten yelled.

"Tempester too…?" Halo Heart winced, using Curaga on herself and Chief and his team shot the beast but he swung his tail to knock them away and then it breathed wind at the Harry Potter crew, knocking them to walls but they recovered.

"STUPIFY!" Hermione and Harry yelled, hitting the beast but he wasn't even fazed and then it turned to see Naruto jumping up with a Shadow Clone.

"GIANT RASENGAN!" He yelled, hitting it dead center but he grabbed him by the neck and tossed him to the side, hitting Shino and Choji in the process and then got hit by Hikari and the others and then Alex jumped up and slashed the head, but as soon as he did, he teleported away.

"Phantomtail…?" Next Halo wondered before shrugging it off and then shot it with a Spartan Laser before it suddenly grew sharp blades on its elbows and slashed Next Halo away before getting hit by Kakashi's Fireball Jutsu. _Torafuzar…?!_

"By the power of the Crystal Stars…" Paolo said quietly. "SUPERNOVA!" He yelled, severely hurting it with the massive explosion, angering the Grimm Dragoon and the hands glowed, aiming directly at Next Halo with a smirk and then suddenly, Next Halo screamed in agony.

"Hina! What's wrong?!" Souji asked.

"I…I feel like… I'm being…tortured…!" Next Halo exclaimed, making the Mario Bros tense up at this.

"Torture?!" Souji exclaimed before something clicked. _That thing has Kyoka's powers?!_ He thought as he growled deeply. "NO ONE TORTURES MY GIRL!" He screamed, unleashing deadly lightning at the hybrid, making it stop the torture.

Next Halo panted. "Ugh… that brings back unwanted memories…" She groaned, shaking it off and then Alex used Frost Strike while she summoned a Spartan Laser and charged it up, hitting it after fully charged and was soon hit by more bullets coming from Chief's team and then he got punched to the wall by Sakura.

The Hybrid growled, feeling severely weakened by the group. It had to retreat but it kept getting bombarded by attacks, so… it let out a huge roar, calling for help.

And help arrived as a Windstorm landed on the ground and breathed a powerful wind that knocked everyone back to where everyone else was as the Windstorm then looked at the Grimm Dragoon as they both communicated before they took off together.

 **End BGM**

"Well, that could've gone better…" Tenten said.

"It didn't event give me a chance to do a Dynamic Entry." Guy growled. "Curse that Heartless… Grimm… THING. Lee! We must train even harder so we can destroy that thing with our Dynamic Entries!"

"YES SIR, GUY SENSEI!"

"Oh brother…" Sakura muttered as she went to heal Neptune's wound while Ino went to heal the others.

"Feeling okay?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to let Kyoka's power get the best of me like last time." Hina said and then hugged him.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Blaze asked, looking at him.

"I don't know… I'm sensing a very… evil presence in this world." Silver said quietly.

"Evil presence…" Yuffie wondered and then gasped. "Ansem!"

"I know." Ansem nodded.

"Guys, there's something that Radiant Garden has held for a long time… in fact, it was here when Maleficent started to kidnap the Princesses of Heart." Yuffie said. "Follow me, it's at Maleficent's Castle… or what's left of it anyway."

"Are you sure? It's getting quite dark out." Amy pointed out.

"Oh please… what's the worst that can happen? It's not like an army of Heartless and Nobodies are waiting for us over there, right?" Sonic asked before they all followed Yuffie to Maleficent's Castle… where they saw a huge army of Heartless and Nobodies were waiting for them.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"What? I was joking…" Sonic said.

"How many are there?" Nan wondered as Iron Man took a look by scanning how many of them are there and could only give a very bad response.

"There's 15,000 of these things." He said grimly… and what's worse, some of the Heartless consisted of a Dark Thorn, several Barrier Masters, Morning Stars, Spiked Crawlers, Scorching Spheres, several Novashadows, Ruler of the Sky, several Heartless Dragons… and worst of all?

Dustflier was there as well.

They also noticed a humongously towering Nobody in front of them… the Twilight Thorn.

"15,000 of these things?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Good, I like a challenge." Yang smirked.

"What do we do about THAT thing?" Naruto asked, referring to Ruler of the Sky.

"I'll take care of it!" Kai said, transforming into Unversed Heart. "That thing is mine!"

"Alright, we'll take care of the rest." Suguha said, transforming into Leafa.

"Kirito, I'm not liking that Dustflier." Asuna said.

"Neither am I, but we have to do this… no matter how dark it is out here!" Kirito said.

 **BGM: Septette For the Dead Princess (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"Let's go get them!" Isaac exclaimed as everyone got ready and they soon charged forward from both sides.

A few Novashadows attacked Silver Sister, but Red Sister screamed at them to get rid of them as they summoned their Keyblades and ran over, slashing through several Novashadows and then they went into their CPU forms and slashed through a Tailbunker before Skull Grinder Heart screamed at a Wavecrest to knock it to the canyon wall.

"Farewell!" Cloud said, using Omnislash on several Dusks and Dancers before finishing them on some unsuspecting Creepers as Iron Man and Thor were busy attacking a Spiked Crawler.

Unversed Heart quickly flew over and slashed through Ruler of the Sky's tail and cutting off a piece as Ruler of the Sky roared in pain and then retaliated by slashing her with his wings as she tried to dodge… but did not dodge the incoming barrage of…coins?

"AGH! You pain in the ass!" Unversed Heart growled, flying up in the air once again.

Flare went into her Dragon Form and unleashed a torrent of water to wash away a Barrier Master and then Flame burned it up, which got rid of several barriers that protected a Poison Plant as it got burned alive by Flame.

Youmu slashed through several Armored Knights and then fired Danmaku at a Tailbunker before flying up and slashing it down before she got attacked by the Dustflier and it breathed fire on her but she avoided it and slashed it, but he flipped and whacked her with his tail, sending her crashing down next to Dante who was busy slashing through a couple of Snipers with the help of Braig.

"I know it's not Kingdom Hearts, but could you unleash your power here with that huge moon?" Ienzo asked, launching a fire spell at a Novashadow.

"I can try." Isa said and then closed his eyes, gently floating up. "Moon, shine down!"

"Well, they didn't call him 'Luna Diviner' for nothing." Aeleus said as Isa landed on the ground, now in full Berserk mode and looked at the Berserker Nobodies.

"BEGONE!" He yelled, going through them before jumping in the air and throwing his Claymore down to unleash a powerful shockwave that sent several Novashadows, Dusks and Samurai flying away as Sonic and Shadow spin dashed into several Barrier Masters.

"Alright, I'm done charging up!" Midna said as Wolf Tristina nodded, and then they both unleashed a very powerful attack that destroyed several of them, and then she let out a powerful howl that destroyed a lot more, then looking at the Transformers who were busy taking care of the Twilight Thorn.

It was then that they heard a deep growl as they turned around to see Dark Thorn growling and roaring at them as Wolf Tristina barked right back and then the two proceeded to get into a very ugly fight.

"Yeehaw! Eat lead, you filthy Heartless!" Sarge exclaimed as the Blood Gulch Crew were quickly surrounded, but they were saved by Washington, Carolina and the Blue Team.

"So, how many did you get?" Tifa asked, back-to-back with Yang.

"I think I got like 150 of them."

"Not bad. I got 170."

"Nice." Yang smirked as the two kept proceeding to unleash more carnage while Nora got ready to use her hammer.

"FORE!" She yelled, swinging her hammer and knocking several Novashadows into a Scorching Sphere where Ruby and Weiss finished them off. "Woohoo!" Nora grinned.

Unversed Heart got rid of Ruler of the Sky's tail, and it got angry with her and proceeded to unleash ice pillars to knock her up in the air and slashed her down. "Oh, is THAT how you want to play?!" Unversed Heart asked before going into her Next Form. "I CAN PLAY LIKE THAT TOO!"

"Grif! I need more ammo!" Sarge said.

"Uh… about that…"

"YOU DIDN'T BRING ANY AMMO?!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WE'D BE FIGHTING A LOT OF THESE THINGS?!"

"For god sake…" Hina groaned before going into her HDD and gave them more ammo, AKA another weapon for each of them…which was basically their same weapons.

"Thanks!" Sarge smirked as he shot one before shooting Grif in the back.

"OW!"

"That was for not bringing ammo, numnut!"

"Al!" Ed cued.

"Right!" Al nodded as they clapped their hands together and used their alchemy to punch through a lot of Windstorms and a Phantomtail… and then they noticed Winry holding a Novashadow by the head.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!" Winry yelled, as she kept whacking her wrench on the Novashadow… and all that did was give it a nasty headache before she kicked the Novashadow away so the brothers could finish it off for her while Mario and Luigi were doing Knockback Bros on a couple of Barrier Masters before finishing them off with Fire Flowers.

Youmu had recovered and still challenged the Dustflier but she was soon pinned down by the massive dragon, and completely ignored Minene shooting at it. In fact, it ignored the Master Spark from Marisa as Dustflier attempted to breathe fire on Youmu's face, but then Ben had transformed into Humongosaur and pulled the Dustflier off of her and threw it to a wall and then Youmu got back up.

Iris was equipped with the Talon Arm, hitting a few Heartless with it while summoning Talon's children who literally tore apart some unlucky Heartless. Wyvern had both his Wyvcalibur and Wyvern Pistol in hand, slashing away some Novashadows and shooting some Dusks. Gryphon did the same with Tailbunkers and Nobodies with her Gryphon Spear and Bow. The Gryphon Spear is double bladed, with the blade on each side looking like a white (left) and black (right) feather. The blades seem to be held by a talon, and the metal pole of the spear seems to have a spiral pattern. The Gryphon Bow was a crossbow, with the front end of the red tiller/stock in the shape of a fire-red bird head with blue crystal eyes. The bow of the crossbow is made up of fire-orange wings of a bird, possibly a phoenix. Along with the bow is a golden ornament of a phoenix. At the end of the trigger handle is a gold talon. The end of the crossbow is made up of long fiery feathers like a phoenix.

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

"Heheheh… they're wearing out." Sigma smirked. "Sure, they may have destroyed a bunch of them but that doesn't mean they'll be worn out soon enough."

"Indeed." Vaatu said as they noticed Rei approaching them. "What took you so long?"

"I got lost. Radiant Garden is much bigger than I thought." She lied as they seemed to buy that answer. _Heheh, what they didn't know… is that I went somewhere else!_ She thought and looked at the battle. _Huh, interesting… I'm sure those two will help._

"Man… we've taken out a lot… and there's a lot more… How many are there left?!" Nan asked as Iron Man scanned to take a look.

"We've wiped most of them out… but there's only 5,000 left."

"5,000?! I don't think we can defeat them all!" Maria exclaimed as she blocked a Novashadow's attacks… as most of the enemies were destroyed, but Dustflier, Ruler of the Sky, Twilight Thorn and even Dark Thorn were still up and about.

"This is still bullshit though!" Marisa exclaimed, slashing through a couple of Novashadows with her sword as everyone looked completely worn out.

"Freaking…hell… man…!" Maria panted, slashing through a Novashadow, completely unaware of a Novashadow sneaking up behind to kill her.

"MARIA, LOOK OUT!" Paolo called out as Maria turned around to see the claws already coming down… but suddenly, a saw blade cut through the Novashadow to eliminate it as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at it, even the Heartless and Nobodies were curious.

 **End BGM**

And it wasn't just any saw blade…

It was a Metal Blade.

"A Metal Blade…?" Nan wondered.

Julia gasped. "Guys, look!" She pointed to one of the cliff sides as they looked to see a dark figure on top of the cliff, as they wondered who it was… and then… a blue helmet appeared on the figure's head and then the eyes lit open.

Mega Man…has returned.

 **BGM: Mega Man 2 Medley (Super Smash Bros For 3DS/Wii U)**

Mega Man soon jumped off of the cliff side. "Need some help?" He asked and then another robot landed next to him, looking like a female.

It was none other than Roll.

"Oh my god…" Isaac panted. "I'd be fanboying but I'm too exhausted…" He said as the others agreed.

"If you're exhausted, then perhaps I can boost you up!" Roll smiled and then started to set something up which got the enemies curious before she was done. "Alright, time to boost you guys up!" She smirked and then pressed the 'on' button, and it let out a green steam that covered only the heroes… and then they felt rejuvenated.

"I'm feeling… a lot better!" Nan said.

"I feel oddly rejuvenated!" Sarge said.

Yang smirked. "Now, let's get ready for round two!"

 **End BGM**

"Way ahead of you." Mega Man smirked, taking out Metal Blades.

"Let's rock and roll!" Roll exclaimed, taking out her Roll Buster.

 **BGM: Spark Man Stage (Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS)**

"Oh, you're dead!" Colette smirked, punching through several Novashadows and Dusks as Sakura grabbed a hold of a Dancer and swung it around where Mario and Luigi punched it down and then Alicia slashed through it to finish it off.

Next Unversed quickly used Reflega to knock the coins that Ruler of the Sky shot at her and then she flew over, looking at the weak spot on its chest and slashed it several times before flying back to avoid the claws and then she was joined by Next Blue who unleashed a fire storm at the Heartless, complete with missiles.

Mega Man unleashed a barrage of bombs and then used Bubble Lead to deal more damage to some Dusks as Roll took out a bouquet of flowers. "HEADS UP!" She yelled, throwing them and when the flowers connected to the Dusks, they exploded and took the Dusk with them.

"HIYAH!" Flash yelled, using Aerial Slam on a Novashadow and then Alex used Frost Strike to get rid of it and then Julia transformed into Hyrule Heart and unleashed electricity at a Windstorm to electrocute it and then Nan went into Soul Surge and used Sonic Arcanum to take it out.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" Shadow and Sir Lancelot yelled.

Wolf Tristina let out a very loud howl, damaging Dark Thorn as they kept going at it… until Kirito and Asuna slashed through it and then Aeleaus slammed his Tomahawk on Dark Thorn's head to severely weaken it, and then Isa finished it off by slamming his Claymore to dispose of it and then Wolf Tristina turned back to normal.

"Thanks guys." She said as they nodded and kept going back to finishing off the rest of the enemies while Youmu was still having a difficult time with the Dustflier.

"You're a pain in the ass…" Youmu growled, taking out a Spell Card. "Human Sign: Slash of Present World!"

Dustflier didn't seem to budge and breathed fire at her, forcing her to dodge and then slashed it, but then Dustflier slapped her with his tail to knock her down and then Dustflier approached her, ready to finish her off… until they heard a pained cry as they both looked up to see Ruler of the Sky weakly flying around after being defeated by the two CPU girls as it circled around a few times before spotting Youmu as it attempted to dive bomb at her to take her out while taking himself out at the process.

However, Youmu quickly got up and took off as Dustflier attempted to follow…only to get crushed by Ruler of the Sky and taking out both Heartless in the process. "Good riddance!" Youmu smirked as they then saw Twilight Thorn falling to its knees and then they heard a roar from Godzilla and then he used his Atomic Breath to finish off the Twilight Thorn.

All that was left were a few Nobodies and several Novashadows left as the Heartless quickly attacked while the Nobodies were smart enough to retreat, but they still weren't fast enough for the Kanohi and Kardas Dragons, including I-Rex.

"We'll finish these off!" Mega Man said as he and Roll got ready, charging up their busters and unleashing a charged shot, destroying the rest of them.

 **End BGM**

"WAHOO! We destroyed all of them!" Ruby exclaimed.

"How many did you get?" Tifa asked.

"About 3,000." Yang replied.

Tifa frowned. "I had 2,500…"

"Booyah!" Yang fist bumped.

"Come on, let's go!" Kirito ordered as they nodded and took off to Maleficent's Castle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"MEGA MAAAAAAAN!" Sigma yelled in anger. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with X, but now I have to deal with his past self as well?!"

"Look on the bright side, at least X isn't here." Vaatu said.

 _Funny you should mention that…_ Rei thought with a devious smirk on her face and then turned her head. _I wonder where those two are at?_ She wondered, watching the heroes going into Maleficent's Castle. _You can do it, guys… I believe in you._

"How about we throw in some Dark Spirits? That way, we can easily destroy those fools." Vaatu said.

"Perfect idea." Sigma smirked. "I'll send in some Mavericks as well." He said as the two were unaware of the same woman who entered the world a short while ago.

 _I knew it… it's Vaatu!_ She thought and then noticed Vaatu sending Dark Spirits as her eyes widened. _They're in a lot of trouble if I don't go help them._ She thought and then took off, completely unaware of Mephiles's team behind her.

"So that's where the party is at, huh?" Mephiles smirked. "Perfect." He said and then he heard growling from Meta. "No, not yet. You'll fight that girl soon. Preferably when she's alone." He suggested as Meta nodded, much to his annoyance since he wanted to kill Hina. "But for now, let's move." He said as they took off.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

 **BGM: Radiant Garden**

"So, how did you guys get here?" Nan asked.

"Well, we were minding our own business in our world when some humanoid being approached us." Mega Man replied. "She was wearing this dark coat and-"

"She?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, it was a female in a dark coat. Anyway, my first reaction was to attack her because I didn't exactly know if it was friendly or she was sent by Dr. Wily… and then she told us to come help the Keyblade Wielders." He explained.

"When she said 'Keyblade Wielders', I thought Sora and Sabrina needed our help… but I'm not seeing them anywhere." Roll said.

"Well, let's just say they've been kidnapped for a long time and we're planning on getting them back." Isaac said and then explained what was going on.

"…Man, you don't hear from them in a while and you miss out on all the fun." Mega Man muttered.

"If they need our help, we'll be there to help!" Roll grinned.

"Alright, now that everyone is here." Ansem said as they got to his computer that accessed Alfheim Online, he typed something on his computer and then a secret door opened up and he motioned for them to follow as they went down a dark hallway until they came across a dark room and then Ansem turned on the lights as some of them gasped at what they were looking at.

What they saw before them… was Iblis encased in crystal. "IBLIS!" Silver yelled.

"Indeed." Ansem nodded. "Iblis has been held prisoner here for the longest time... in fact, he was here when Kairi was such a young girl and we were visited by Ven, Terra, Aqua and Aria. As far as I can tell, he was most likely trapped even before Radiant Garden was founded."

"Dear god… he was most likely here for a long time…for who knows how long!" Ven exclaimed.

"Indeed. How he was encased in ice, nobody knows."

"Hmm…" Braig folded his arms. "Come to think of it, Xemnas kept mentioning an evil power here and wanted it for himself besides talking to his 'friend' which was just Aqua's armor anyway."

"I never sensed any power here." Isa said. "So this is strange."

"I wonder…" Mario wondered and contacted Bowser. "Bowser, did Maleficent mention anything about Iblis?"

"Come to think of it…" Bowser rubbed his chin in thought. "No, not really. That hag never mentioned anything, although Ganondorf kept mumbling to himself saying that he could feel an evil presence in the world."

"Just so we're clear, it's not exactly _me_ he's referring to." Ganondorf told them.

"I wonder if the Princesses of Heart felt anything?" Marisa wondered. "Yo, Reimu… did you feel anything?"

"I felt some power, but I thought it was just the Heartless pouring out of that final Keyhole… not to mention Xemnas." Reimu mentioned and looked at the other Princesses of Heart. "What about you guys?"

"I sensed something far more evil than the Heartless, but I didn't know what it was." Peach said.

"I was too busy worrying about my friends to notice." Usagi admitted, sweatdropping in the process.

"Probably video games too." Rosa teased.

"Hey!"

"I too felt something more powerful than the Heartless, in fact, I was considering going out to explore the strange power." Palutena said, as Lucina was in her arms.

"Well, that answers that." Flare said. "I wonder if Lucy and my mother felt it too?" She wondered.

"Who cares if they felt it?!" Silver growled. "I'm going to destroy Iblis!"

"And so am I!" Blaze said.

"Wait!" Worldwalker exclaimed. "Iblis won't be so easy to destroy, even if he's incapacitated at the moment."

"So what should we do then?!"

"Oh!" Nora smiled. "I say we take Iblis and push him somewhere else where no one can find him!" She grinned as they looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Oooh, I like the sound of that!" Ruby grinned.

"How are we going to push a huge crystal with a HUGE monster inside of it?" Grif asked.

"With the power of teamwork, of course!" Nora replied.

"How about the wizards lift it up with their magic?" Caboose suggested.

"I'm not sure if we can lift something up _that_ heavy." Hagrid said.

"How about if we just push it in the ocean?" Nora suggested. "Or in space!"

"Nora… I'm not sure if that'll work." Weiss said.

* * *

 _In the shadows…_

A certain clown was listening to the conversation, looking directly at Iblis… but he didn't seem to care about the creature. All he cared about was the fools that made a mockery out of him in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"They think they can make a fool out of me in the Mushroom Kingdom, eh?" He smirked. "Heheheh, oh those fools… I'll rain on their parade in three… two…!"

 **CRASH!**

"…One…?" The clown blinked as the others turned to the noise and they quickly took off to see what the noise was about and then they saw that Ansem's computer was being destroyed by Dark Spirits, Mavericks and Promethean Knights who decided to join the fun.

 **BGM: Sinister Spirits (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"NO!" Asuna yelled as it caught the attention of them and they turned to the group.

"Oh no, they're destroying the only way to get into Alfheim!" Suguha exclaimed as they proceeded to fight the robots and the Dark Spirits….while the clown had an annoyed look in the shadows.

"I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate HATE it how someone else beats me to the punch!" He growled. "No matter… I'll just watch until the time is right." He said, watching Mega Man and Roll destroying the Mavericks. "Aaaaany second now…"

"Agh, these dark things are a pain in the ass!" Tristina exclaimed.

"Then let me help!" A voice called out and then the dark skinned woman made her appearance to the group.

"Sweet, Korra's here!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure these boneheads never heard of her." Grif said.

"We actually have heard of her… but again, we didn't have any interest." Isaac said.

Korra raised an eyebrow at this but her hands and eyes glowed brightly, looking at the Dark Spirits and then aimed her hands at them and they slowly started to disappear. Spiritbending, if you will.

It was then that more Promethean Knights came in to try and kill Korra while the others were distracted by other Promethean Knights so they couldn't interfere with Korra Spiritbending the Dark Spirits.

Suddenly, a Promethean Knight got impaled by an Energy Sword and the sword was removed, turning out to be an Elite… but it wasn't just any Elite…

It was Thel 'Vadam to be exact, AKA: The Arbiter… and he wasn't alone as he had three Elites with him. One was Rtas Vadum, while the other two were called N'Tho 'Sarom and Usze 'Taham.

They were also joined by four Spartans as Hina noticed them and tried to stop herself from fangirling. They were Jameson Locke, Edward Buck, Holly Tanaka and Olympia Vale. "O-Oh my god…! It's… it's…!" Hina tried to hold it in as Chief noticed them.

"Need a hand, Chief?" Locke asked.

"Yeah." Chief nodded.

"Then I'm glad we came at the right moment." Arbiter said as Hina desperately tried to not to fangirl, so Kai had to slap it out of here.

"…And I'm back…" Hina said, rubbing her cheek.

"Alright, let's get to work on these rustbucket bastards!" Buck exclaimed as they proceeded to fight the rest while the clown watched everything unfold, desperately wanting to get in on the action, but unfortunately, he didn't have the chance when everyone just got done annihilating the Promethean Knights.

Of course, he could jump in on the action right then… but something about those guns rubbed him the wrong way, so he backed off… for now.

 **End BGM**

"Aww… the poor computer is fried." Yui whined.

"Not to worry." Kirito said, opening up a portal. "We can totally go get something in the Citadel to fix the computer up." He said.

"Oh! We'll come with you!" Winry said as Yui, Cid and Rose got ready to go in and they went on in to the Citadel, unaware that Tobi and Zetsu went in from the other side with Mephiles secretly following… and it closed.

"While we wait for them, let's head back to my castle to recharge." Ansem suggested as they nodded and took off…and then the clown emerged from the shadows, revealing to be Kefka.

"No matter… I'll get them the next time the opportunity arises." Kefka smirked, and then he heard Meta growling and walking away. "I am TOO an opportunist, you monster!" He said but Meta said nothing and walked away. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Meta stopped walking and turning, growling in response before taking off.

"You DO realize that it's a suicide mission! She has an army on her side!" He told him, but Meta didn't care… all he cared about was finishing Hina off one way or another. "Spartans… they never listen…" Meta then shot his Brute Shot at Kefka, who dodged at the last second, and growled at him. "Alright, Freelancer! Happy!?"

* * *

 _In the Citadel…_

Tobi and Zetsu were sneaking around in the shadows, being undetected by the mass group in the vicinity. "Do you know where the eyes are at?" Tobi asked.

"I have a feeling…" Zetsu muttered and kept on sneaking they reached the backyard, seeing gravestones.

"The Rinnegan." Tobi said. "We must unbury both Nagato and Pain."

"Indeed." Zetsu nodded.

"I thought I heard trouble sneaking around." A voice said as they froze up, slowly turning to see Cobra walking to them, and joining him was the rest of Oracion Seis.

"Hmph, if it isn't Fairy Tail's friends." Zetsu said.

"You've got a lot of nerve breaking in and trying to steal something from us." Jellal said. "We plan on stopping you."

"Hmph. You've got a lot of nerve to confront us." Tobi said.

"If you plan on stealing the Rinnegan… then you'll have to get past us first." Angel declared.

"So be it."

 **BGM: Crimson Flames (Naruto Shippuden)**

Tobi jumped up in the air. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

"Meteor!" Jellal exclaimed, heading straight for Tobi but then Zetsu got in his way and kicked Jellal away.

"Maguilty Rays!" Meredy exclaimed, unleashing it on the two of the.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Tobi shouted and then Cobra got in the way.

"POISON DRAGON"S ROAR!" Cobra yelled, countering the fireball as they upped the power after they both collided.

"Dark Capriccio!" Midnight called out, unleashing it on Zetsu but he sunk into the ground. "He sunk into the ground?!"

Zetsu reappeared, kicking Midnight away. "Macbeth!" Angel exclaimed. "Why you… Cost: 20! HAMMER ANGEL!"

"You fools…" Zetsu said as he dodged the Hammer Angel and attempted to attack but Racer kicked him down as Zetsu recovered but then the ground started to sink below him. "What…?!"

"Nice job, Richard!" Racer gave him the thumbs up.

Hoteye grinned. "One of them is pinned down!" He excitedly exclaimed.

"POISON DRAGON'S TWIN FANG!" Cobra yelled.

"Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance!" Tobi exclaimed, but they quickly managed to avoid it as Jellal threw fire magic at him while Meredy attempted to kick Tobi, but he dodged them all and tossed the two away and then used Phoenix Flower once more, forcing them to dodge.

"Alright, we can take them down together! Let's go!" Jellal ordered.

"Right!" They nodded and got ready to strike both of them down, but suddenly, Mephiles rose from the ground in front of them as their eyes widened.

"I don't think so!" Mephiles smirked and then unleashed a darkness blast that sent them flying back to the Citadel's walls. "You get the Rinnegan! I'll deal with these fools!" Mephiles ordered as the two nodded as he sent darkness streams at all of them as they screamed in pain over this, and he kept hitting them until Tobi and Zetsu got the Rinnegan.

"We got the Rinnegan." Zetsu said.

"Perfect." Mephiles said as he opened up a portal. "So long, zeroes. It's been a pleasure watching you fail." He chuckled and then disappeared along with the three of them.

 **End BGM**

"D-dammit…! We lost… the Rinnegan…" Meredy weakly got up but collapsed. "Konan's going to be sad…"

"I-Is everyone… alright…?" Jellal asked as they responded with a 'yes', but they were too beat up to stand up… and then a portal opened up in front of them.

"What the heck? We were gone for like a year and you guys are beat up!"

Jellal's eyes widened. _That voice… could it be…?!_ He wondered as they slowly turned to see a large group in front of them, as they were too shocked to even say anything.

"So, what'd we miss?"

* * *

 **Not counting the times when he appeared in the Smash Mansion or when he made that cameo in Sticker Star, I say it was high time for Mega Man to return.**


	134. The Fall of the Meta

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"So, would you care to introduce yourselves since you helped us with the enemies?" Ansem requested as they got back.

"Sure." Locke nodded as his team had their helmets off. "I am Spartan Jameson Locke, I'm the leader of Fireteam Osiris." He introduced himself.

"Edward Buck. I used to be an ODST, but now… I'm a Spartan. Basically, the UNSC promoted me big time." He chuckled.

"ODS…what?" Ruby asked.

"Orbital Drop Shock Trooper." Buck replied.

"…That's a mouthful." Ruby said as Penny, Sun and Neptune seemed to agree.

"Olympia Vale. I'm fluent in Sangheli."

"Good, because the last translator we had for Elites ended in epic failure." Kai said, playfully smirking at Maria.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Maria asked, giving her an annoyed look.

"Oh no, not at all. You'll be the Princess of Sarasaland who failed epically while trying to communicate to a couple of Elites."

"…Just you wait, I'll find something that I won't let YOU live down!"

"Good luck with that~!" Kai giggled.

 _Is it me or does her armor look like Samus?_ Sakura wondered.

"Holly Tanaka." She greeted quietly.

"I know the Wielders and Chief know who I am, but for those of you who don't know, I am the leader of the Swords of Sanghelios. My name is Thel 'Vadum, but I'm also known as the Arbiter."

"Not only is he the leader, he is also the founder of the Swords of Sanghelios, but so am I. Rtas 'Vadum."

"I am N'tho 'Sroam."

"And I am Usze 'Taham. We're part of the Swords of Sanghelios as well."

"Ah yay, the gang's all here!" Nora grinned in delight.

"So, where did you guys end up anyway?" Locke asked.

"JNPR and I ended up in Star Trek." Chief said.

"We ended up on Endor." Linda said.

"We all ended up here in Radiant Garden." Buck told them. "Hmm, y'know… I wonder something."

"What is it?" Locke asked.

"We were all sucked into portals, but did Palmer and Halsey get sucked in too?"

"I have no idea, to be honest. They could still be in Sanghelios for all we know."

"Now that we're properly introduced… what about her?" Nan asked, referring to Korra who was leaning on a wall.

"I was visiting some old friends in Republic City with my girlfriend, Asami Soto… and then the next thing I knew, a portal came out of nowhere and sucked me into this world, and to my surprise, I saw Vaatu…which doesn't make sense because I purified him a long time ago." She explained, noticing Tucker get close to the Elites.

"Hmm…" Tucker looked at them.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" Washington asked.

"Hmm…" He looked at them for a long time, making the four of them slightly uncomfortable. "Do you know of my son, Junior?"

"Who?" Arbiter asked.

"My son, Junior. He's an Elite just like you guys." He said, taking out pictures of him and his son.

"Whoa whoa WHOA… time out!" Klein exclaimed. "You have a son… who is an ALIEN?!"

"Yes."

"…So you made a female Elite pregnant?" Kagura wondered.

"Nah, it was a guy Elite, and he made _me_ pregnant."

 **End BGM**

"Oh god…" Hina sweatdropped.

"I wonder how everyone will take it?" Flare wondered.

"Well… 3…2…1." Nan counted.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

"What…" Chief was trying to process this.

"The." Locke.

"HELL?!" Everyone else yelled.

"HOW CAN A GUY BE PREGNANT?!" Yang yelled.

"TH-TH-TH-…HOW?! WHAT?! I… I… WHAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"Brother?" Al asked, poking Ed…who just collapsed on the floor. "BROTHER!"

"That's…not even possible." Korra said, not believing it for a second while Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune fainted from the news. The Elites were left speechless and horrified that such a thing happened as N'tho 'Sroam literally threw up.

"Oh, it is so possible!" Tucker said and then explained what had happened, but all that did was make Korra even more convinced that he was just making it up.

"Whatever you say." Korra rolled her eyes and then a portal opened up to reveal the mechanics.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, we got the part!" Kirito said and then Jellal walked out, looking very sad.

"Jellal? What's with the sad look?" Kakashi asked.

"…Konan." Jellal looked at Konan.

"Hmm?" Konan looked at him, a bit of concern in her eyes.

"It's… Nagato and Pain…"

"What about them?" Konan asked, sounding worried.

"Tobi and Zetsu snuck into the portal without you guys even realizing it. They broke into the Citadel and we discovered them attempting to dig up the gravestones. We tried to stop them, but Mephiles intervened and kept hitting us with his darkness attacks…until they got the Rinnegan from the both of them. I'm sorry…but they're gone."

 **BGM: The Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"No…" Konan put her hands over her mouth in horror. "Nagato… Yahiko…" She said, tears immediately falling and she fell to her knees. "My friends… g-gone…!"

Naruto growled, his fists clenching in anger. "That tears it… I don't know about you, but they're going to pay!"

Sakura pounded her fists together. "They're not going to get away with this!" She declared.

"Don't you worry, Konan… we're going to avenge those two." Shikamaru said.

"Those two are going to regret it." Kiba said as Akamaru nodded.

Konan forced a smile. "Th-thank you…" She sobbed.

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the alarm sounded as they looked outside to see what's causing the commotion, and there they saw Hyper Chaos making a mess with the Time Eater… but Hyper Chaos was in his Perfect Chaos form.

"Chaos!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Technically, he's calling himself Hyper Chaos now." Sonic corrected.

"Who cares?! It's the same thing, really!" Knuckles said.

"Anyway, we'll go take on Chaos!"

"I'll go with you." Korra said.

"Count me in." Weiss said.

"We'll go as well." Yuno said as Yuki, Minene and her family nodded.

Zillo Beast roared, saying that he'd go as well. "I'm going." Alex said.

"I'll go." Youske said.

"Same here." Reiji nodded

"I will go too." Syrena said.

"If my sis is going, then count me in!" Worldwalker said.

"Now, what about the Time Eater?" Nan wondered.

"I'll take that thing on." Youmu said, and joining her are the Blood Gulch Crew, Ed, Al, Winry, Deadpool, Ben and his team, Ansem, Mega Man and Roll.

"The rest of you go evacuate Radiant Garden." Ansem ordered. "These monsters are making a huge mess." He said, quickly henshining into Gatack.

"Right!" Everyone nodded and the three teams took off to do their thing, but Hina decided to go a different way.

"Hina, where are you going?" Marisa asked as Hina turned around to look at her team.

"Going to higher ground of course." Hina said, switching to Halo Heart and summoning the Sniper Rifle. "If things get tough and Sigma or Vaatu show up, I'll snipe their brains out with this. Hell, if I'm lucky, I'll probably get Perfect Chaos or Time Eater.

"But what about the Meta? He could be lurking around in this world." Lelouch told her.

"I'll let you guys know." Halo Heart said.

"I can track you with my radar in my Iron Man suit, so it wouldn't be too hard to find you. I can send the others the coordinates to the others in case if we're all separated." Tony said.

"Thanks." She said and cocked the Sniper Rifle. "See ya." She said and took off, but Souji grabbed her arm. "Souji?"

"Stay safe, alright?" He asked.

Halo Heart smiled. "I will." She said and then the two kissed. "Love you." She said and took off once more.

"She'll be fine." Marisa said. "Let's go."

"Right." Souji nodded and the rest of them took off.

* * *

 _With Sigma and Vaatu…_

"Hmph… the Malevolent Seven thinks they can just take over while we invaded this world?" Sigma asked. "They've got another thing coming."

"They will soon be destroyed anyway." Vaatu said. "How about we go to the front lines as well?"

Sigma smirked. "Perfect." He said and turned to Rei. "How about you, strange being?" He asked… but Rei was long gone.

"She must've gone on ahead and decided to destroy the heroes without telling us." Vaatu said. "There's something about her that I admire…"

"Then let's go help her." Sigma said as they took off.

* * *

 _With Rei…_

"Thanks for helping me escape, Yukari." Rei said as they were in a different part of Radiant Garden.

"You're welcome." Yukari nodded. "So, where are the other two heroes you've mentioned?"

"They're right over here." Rei said, as they reached an alleyway. "Hey, you two! It's time for you two to shine."

"Well, it's about time." A voice said as none other than X and Zero revealed themselves.

"Let's go say 'hi' to Sigma." Zero smirked as X nodded and the two took off.

"Now… if you'll excuse me… I gotta go pretend I fight with the Legion." Rei said, putting the hood on again.

"Why not just fight Sigma and Vaatu with the heroes?"

"You kidding? This double agent thing is so much fun!" Rei gleefully said and took off.

Yukari shrugged. "Oh well." She said and disappeared into the gap, unaware of Mephiles who overheard the conversation.

"Double Agent, eh?" Mephiles mused, watching Rei take off. "Heheh… instead of playing 'double agent', how about something else?" He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Back with the heroes…_

Two dark portals opened up in front of the ones who were evacuating Radiant Garden. "Hello, heroes." Sigma greeted with a smirk.

"Oh hello, Sigma." Isaac greeted. "I see you brought big and ugly over here too." He said, referring to Vaatu.

"I'm not THAT ugly." Vaatu said.

"You're the Spirit of Chaos and Darkness and briefly the Dark Avatar's spirit, of course you are." Wyvern said, earning a chuckle from Vaatu.

"Hmm, it seems we are horribly outnumbered." Sigma said. "It's a good thing we brought these two along." He snapped his fingers as they heard a roar in the distance and Shadow Godzilla walked over to them, and the Grimm Dragoon made another appearance.

"That huge thing again?!" Minene asked, referring to Shadow Godzilla…and then they heard an angry roar from Godzilla…and then he took off to greet his Heartless self… and by greet, I mean beating the living hell out of him.

"Let's go help Godzilla." Amata said as Mikono, Tristina, Julia, Nan and Isaac nodded and they took off together.

"Hmph. What good will they do?" Sigma chuckled. "Now… shall we begin?" He asked as the team got ready.

* * *

 _With Perfect Chaos…_

Perfect Chaos roared, destroying buildings and flooding streets… and then he noticed Sonic's team approaching, growling loudly and roaring at them. "Yukari! The Emeralds!" Sonic cued as a gap opened up and the Chaos Emeralds appeared, and then not only did they circle around Sonic and his friends, but the entire group as well.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

Worldwalker smirked. "Oh, just you wait." He said and then one by one, they started to glow.

 **BGM: Open Your Heart (Sonic Generations)**

Sonic smirked and they were all in their Super Forms and floated up. The Zillo Beast _didn't_ float up and glow, but he did feel a bit more powerful.

"Oh… I'm flying." Weiss said. "…WAIT, I'M FLYING?!"

"Let's take him out guys!" Sonic declared and then they all took off, with Weiss freaking out that she's flying.

"Would you calm down?!" Korra asked.

Perfect Chaos roared, slapping them with his tentacles, but they managed to avoid it as Super Sonic and Super Shadow quickly went through Perfect Chaos while Blaze launched fire at him, and Korra breathed fire at him, showing off her Firebending.

Weiss traced Myrtenaster around and then shot icicles at Perfect Chaos as Knuckles and Vector punched and kicked Perfect Chaos, Big body slammed into him and Omega shot him with missiles while Rouge did a piledriver kick.

"REMORSELESS WINTER!" Alex yelled.

Perfect Chaos roared and then launched lasers at the group as they quickly avoided them and then Silver spin dashed into him and then Super Sonic charged up a spin dash and aimed at Perfect Chaos's weakspot as he roared in agony.

"TAKE THIS!" Worldwalker yelled, slashing him several times with what seemed like a new weapon, but he was attacking so fast that they didn't see the weapon as Perfect Chaos fired more lasers, but Yuno countered them with lasers of her own and then Minene went in and kicked the weak spot before shooting it and then Yuki and Nishijima slashed the weak spot and then Mai and Makoto both blew him up and then Syrena and Abigail shot him.

Perfect Chaos roared once more and unleashed a destructive tidal wave, but Korra got in the way and used her Waterbending to prevent the water from flooding the town and unleashing it back at him, as it didn't do any damage… it did annoy him as he attacked Korra specifically.

"CHAOS…BLAST!" Shadow yelled and then Sonic spin dashed while Amy flew down and hammered the weak spot hard enough for him to scream in agony and then Espio, Charmy and Tails kicked Perfect Chaos and then Omega fired missiles.

Weiss moved the dial below Myrtenaster and it glowed a red tint as she flew over and stabbed the weak spot while giving it a burning sensation, as Blaze and Korra helped her, and then Sir Gawain, Lancelot, and Percival slashed him, and then Merlina chanted a spell and unleashed a powerful lightning spell that hit Perfect Chaos as he roared in agony, and then Zillo Beast stabbed him multiple times with his legs.

"Let's finish this off, you guys!" Sonic said as Shadow and Silver nodded as the three of them spin dashed directly to Perfect Chaos and went inside him as Perfect Chaos roared in pain before they burst out and landed on the ground as Perfect Chaos lit up and exploded everywhere, signaling his defeat.

 **End BGM**

They landed on the ground, turning back to normal. "I can't believe I flew… it felt like I was dreaming!" Weiss exclaimed and then they noticed Hyper Chaos getting up, groaning.

"Round two, eh?" Sonic asked as Korra looked at Hyper Chaos, sensing something in him.

 _Has he been…possessed?_ She wondered and walked over to him.

"Korra, wait! He's too dangerous!" Shadow warned.

"Just let me do this." Korra told him and kept on walking as Hyper Chaos was struggling to get up as her eyes glowed and then put her hands on him, her hands glowing, starting to Spiritbend…and everyone noticed a dark aura coming out of him before dispersing completely… and then he was just normal Chaos, like he was long ago.

"So he was possessed?" Knuckles asked.

"Poor thing…" Cream sighed.

Chaos looked around in curiosity, wondering how he got here. The last thing he remembered was he was protecting the Chao in a Chao Garden when…

Chaos started speaking in his own language, pointing towards Vaatu who was attacking the heroes along with Sigma.

"Vaatu… so HE possessed you." Korra growled. "He's not going to get away with this!" She said and then took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Time Eater…_

 **BGM: Time Eater (Sonic Generations)**

Time Eater unleashed a powerful homing attack, but they all dodged as everyone was attacking it, and it was nearly beaten. "Come on, we gotta give it all we got!" Gwen said.

"What do you think we're doing?!" Grif exclaimed.

"Has anyone noticed that Youmu's been acting quite agitated ever since we came to fight this thing?" Donut asked.

"Come to think of it… yes." Ben said, as he was in his Lodestar alien form.

"I wonder why?" Donut wondered.

"Oh! Maybe he took her cookies!" Caboose suggested.

"I'd be pissed off too if someone took a cookie out of my hand." Sarge said.

 _It's not that…_ Youmu thought, trying to compose herself… but something was just screaming at her to unleash her rage while Mega Man and Roll were firing their Busters…and then Time Eater started to charge up a move… a massive fireball.

"Whoa, massive fireball incoming!" Deadpool exclaimed.

Youmu gasped, flashing back to that day in Gensokyo…

When that same fireball destroyed Hakugyokurou…and turned Yuyuko into a raging beast that nearly killed Metal Sonic and Time Eater before they retreated.

Youmu growled, her anger getting the best of her.

She wasn't going to allow Time Eater to escape _this_ time.

Time Eater was done charging up and then unleashed it on the Elric Brothers, but they quickly dodged… and then noticed it was headed right for Winry. "WINRY!" Ed yelled as Winry's eyes widened as it was inching closer to her.

…Until the fireball was split in half, going right past Winry and destroyed part of the ground behind her. "What the…?" Winry wondered as she noticed Youmu standing in front of her, and they noticed her completely angry.

 **End BGM**

Youmu said nothing, but unsheathed her other sword, and having a shadow over her eyes. "You destroyed Hakugyokurou… our home… you made Lady Yuyuko angry… and then you dare to show yourself in front of me?" She growled. "You… my friend… have made YOUR FINAL MISTAKE!" She yelled, revealing her furious eyes.

 **BGM: Mystic Oriental Dream ~ Ancient Temple (Touhou 9: Phantasmagoria of Flower View)**

"Oh, so this thing destroyed her home." Simmons said.

"Must've destroyed the cookies." Caboose said.

Time Eater attacked Youmu, but she slashed it in a counterattack and unleashed powerful Danmaku at him before slashing him as Time Eater unleashed a few homing attacks, but Youmu slashed through them and then proceeding to slash through him several times.

Time Eater roared, unleashing another fireball but Youmu slashed through it, severing it and nearly hitting Mega Man and Roll. "Whoa!" Roll exclaimed.

"LIFE-CUTTING SWORD: SLASH OF MEDITATION!"

Time Eater attacked by punching her, but Youmu slashed it away and then went for the weakspot, impaling it several times as it roared in agony before punching her away. "Higan Sword: Hacking Slashes of Hell and Paradise!"

"Damn! Look at her go!" Tucker exclaimed. "And I thought I was good with my sword!"

"Remind me to never piss her off." Donut said.

"You said it." Doc said.

"Mwahahaha! She's killing him in an epic fashion!" O'Malley gleefully said.

"Sword Skill: Cherry Blossom Flashing!"

Time Eater was severely weakened by this and tried to launch another fireball, but Deadpool decided to shoot it with a rocket launcher to blow it up in its face to stun it. "This will finish you off!" Youmu declared and then pulled out another Spell Card.

"Spirit Cutting Sword: Slash of Ascension to Buddhahood!" She yelled and then Time Eater roared loudly before falling to the ground in defeat…but leaving the weakspot exposed as Youmu looked at it as everyone thought she was done.

But to their surprise, Youmu had completely lost herself in anger and started to annihilate the Time Eater. "THIS IS FOR HAKUGYOKUROU! THIS IS FOR MAKING LADY YUYUKO ANGRY!"

She kept attacking it as everyone was trying to stop her from going completely overboard, but Youmu wasn't even listening. She kept going at it by slashing it several times, going back and forth repeatedly and firing powerful Danmaku before flying up and then stabbing Time Eater in the face… or what was left of him.

 **End BGM**

"Well…at least that thing has been defeated…" Tetrax said.

"Yeah, but Youmu is…well…angry." Gwen said as Youmu was panting and put her swords away.

"Lady Yuyuko… I… I did it… in vengeance…of Hakugyokurou…" Youmu said before falling in exhaustion, landing on her back and panting.

 _At the Citadel…_

"That creature deserved it." Yuyuko said, smiling a little. "I'm so proud…"

"I would've done the same thing if it destroyed my mansion." Remilia said as the Scarlet Devil Mansion crew nodded in agreement.

"Or the Moriya Shrine." Suwako said.

"So true." Sanae nodded.

* * *

 _With Godzilla…_

Shadow Godzilla roared and punched Godzilla down after a nasty battle with the two. Shadow Godzilla was about to finish him off…when he got punched by a mech arm, knocking him a few feet. "Sorry big guy, but Godzilla's not on the menu!" Amata said.

"Alright, let's take him out!" Julia said, transforming into Hyrule Heart and Tristina went into Primal Heart, then going into their Next Forms.

"Knight of the Keyblade!" Nan shouted, and then went into his Master Form.

"Darkspine!" Isaac shouted, going into his Kamen Rider Darkspine form. "Alright, with the power of Joy and Wishes/Desire… I call upon… MASTER FORM!" He yelled.

"…Did you have to say that?" Mikono asked.

"What? I wanted to make it sound epic."

 _Remind me to punch you later for that ridiculous line…_ Excalibur thought…and then suddenly, Darkspine was hit by lightning, engulfing him. "What the hell?! Julia, what was that for?!"

"It wasn't me!" Next Hyrule defended herself and then the lightning bolt disappeared, showing off his new Master form.

The body suit is white while the torso and leg armor is yellow. The rings around his wrists and ankles are yellow (left) and white (right). The two white vertical lines one the helmet, the visor, and mouth guard are light blue, but only the vertical lines and visor are shaped like lightning bolts. The quills on the back stood up straight as if they were electrified. All around the body are lightning designs that are light blue and white.

Amata whistled. "I want a Master form."

"I don't think that'll work if you're not a Keyblade wielder." Mikono said.

"Then how do you explain the Kamen Riders?!"

"…Inspiration?" Mikono shrugged.

"Ah, who cares if it's inspired by the Wielders, let's take this bad boy out!" Next Primal said.

"Right!" Amata nodded. "LET'S GO! AQUARION KINGDOM LOVE!"

 **BGM: Paradoxical ZOO (Aquarion Evol)**

Shadow Godzilla roared and fired his Atomic Breath, but Aquarion jumped up and kicked him to the side, then doing an infinity punch to knock him away. "HAVE A TASTE OF LIGHTNING!" Next Hyrule yelled, unleashing lightning bolts at Shadow Godzilla who fired his breath once more, but Next Primal let out a Flamethrower to counter it.

"I wonder if I can spin dash in this thing?" Darkspine wondered to himself as he tried it out, and then the Aquarion proceeded to charge up a spin dash and slammed into Shadow Godzilla to push it several feet. "OH HELL YEAH!"

"Ooogh…" He heard groaning as he looked to see everyone dizzy.

"Oops… sorry."

"Next time… give us a warning…" Mikono groaned and then Shadow Godzilla roared and punched Aquarion, but Aquarion blocked with the Keyblades and slashed him away and then unleashed a Ragnarock, knocking Shadow Godzilla away, but Shadow Godzilla roared and used his Atomic Breath once more.

"You think fire can take us down?" Next Primal asked and then Aquarion placed the palm of its hand on the ground. "PRECIPICE BLADES!"

"Alright guys, let's finish this thing off!" Amata said as Aquarion proceeded to finish it off, but Shadow Godzilla proceeded to drop kick the Aquarion, knocking it down. "AGH!"

"That one hurt…!" Mikono winced.

"What is it testing our strength or something? It's not even flinching!" Darkspine exclaimed as they tried to get up, but Shadow Godzilla roared and punched it again over and over and then kicked it to a wall.

"Dammit…! I can't hold on much longer!" Excalibur growled.

"We gotta keep…trying…!" Amata said, but Shadow Godzilla whacked it with his tail, seeming to deal serious damage.

"For the love of…!" Next Hyrule exclaimed as they noticed Shadow Godzilla towering above them, ready to take them out… but then they heard Godzilla roaring as Shadow Godzilla turned around, as if he were saying 'leave them alone!'.

 **End BGM**

Shadow Godzilla stepped away from Aquarion and walked over to him, smirking. He defeated him twice, so what good will a third time bring him? This time, he'll actually kill him.

Godzilla, however, wasn't backing down as he roared again, this time longer and he glowed very brightly, as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Godzilla while Halo Heart had just gotten into position in a building to take down Sigma, when she saw the glowing.

"What the hell?" Halo Heart asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai asked.

"I am not liking this." Sigma growled and then Godzilla stopped glowing, looking entirely more sinister looking and looked way taller.

 **BGM: Shingeki no Kyojin OST 1 Attack on Titan (Armored Titan Music/Theme)**

Godzilla was now standing at 121.92 meters (or 400 Feet tall). His head was now rounded with glowing red eyes with black pupils that are narrowed to slits. Around his eyes and under chin his chin are spikes, on his head is a crown, and on his shoulders are a pair of large spikes, all blood red and look like crystals at the same time. He possesses two rows of jagged, shark-like teeth inside his mouth and a pronounced nose with large round nostrils, and has a long neck. **(Think of the Shingoji head design, but without the scars and burn marks and the mouth/teeth, eyes and nostrils of the Neo version of Super Godzilla)**

But that's not all, for he now has black scales, a gold/tan/yellowish underbelly, and has red markings all around his body that look like exposed muscle and flesh **(Don't worry, it's not actual muscle and flesh)**. His feet possess five digits, while the fifth digit is much smaller than the others, and has a vestigial claw, resembling a dewclaw digit which is often present on many mammals and some predatory reptiles. His arms were more muscular and had more movement. His dorsal plates were large and jagged with a purple tint to them and the tail is longer than his body, with a claw looking thing at the end of it.

As for his scar? His scar is the same size but takes the shape of a star (or whatever shape it was in Tokyo S.O.S.) or like Burning Godzilla almost. The scar is placed around the abdomen with the new "Core", that orb thing, in the center.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"…Lord Beerus… what did you do?" C.C. asked.

Lord Beerus chuckled. "Gave him a new form, of course." He said. "I call this form… Super Godzilla."

* * *

 _The Legion…_

"Oh… my god." Aria said.

"Yikes, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley…" Lea said.

"I think he broke Demyx." Vanitas said, looking at Demyx who just collapsed on the spot.

"I'd be fangirling, but I'm too shocked to scream at anything." Sabrina said as Xarina and Aria nodded.

"Something tells me Beerus is behind this…" Golden Frieza muttered under his breath.

* * *

 _Radiant Garden…_

"Holy shit…" Darkspine said.

"Well, that's a scary form." Mikono said. "But so…epic looking!"

A green aura enveloped Aquarion. "Alright, I used Curaga. Let's help him out!" Next Primal exclaimed.

"…Actually, I think we should sit this one out. I don't think we should get in the way of Godzilla." Excalibur suggested.

"He has a point." Next Hyrule said.

"Man…I wanted to help him out." Next Primal sighed.

 **BGM: Levi vs Female Titan (Attack on Titan)**

Shadow Godzilla didn't seem all too impressed, but he did smirk. Finally, a challenge!

Super Godzilla roared and used his Atomic Breath, but it was different. It was now red and had a spiral pattern around it. Shadow Godzilla did the same, but to his surprise, it was much stronger than his as it engulfed Shadow Godzilla as he then proceeded to punch him really hard, knocking him several hundred feet and then Super Godzilla ran and used an uppercut.

Shadow Godzilla retaliated by swinging his tail, but Super Godzilla simply lifted his foot and stomped on the tail, making it roar in pain and then he fired elemental beams at him.

Super Godzilla let go of Shadow Godzilla's tail, but then he swung his tail at him to knock him away, while unleashing Energy Spheres from his tail as well, and then his abdomen glowed, unleashing lots of energy into a Nova Blast, an orange-yellow Atomic Breath that was more powerful than the Red Spiral Atomic Breath, severely weakeng Shadow Godzilla, but he wasn't done with him yet.

He walked over and grabbed Shadow Godzilla's mouth, bending him over and opening his mouth, and unleashing his Red Spiral Atomic Breath inside of his Heartless counterpart, as it was enough to burn Shadow Godzilla's neck completely off… and also causing a huge explosion that completely destroyed Shadow Godzilla's body.

Super Godzilla held the head, and let out a triumphant roar, signaling that his Heartless counterpart is no more.

 **End BGM**

"See? I told you we should've let him take down his Heartless counterpart." Excalibur said as the rest nodded.

"It would've been more epic if we helped…" Next Primal muttered to herself as Super Godzilla helped up Aquarion before turning back to his old self, while everyone else cheered for Godzilla.

* * *

 _Back with Halo Heart…_

"That…was epic." She said before looking away from Godzilla and aiming at Sigma, who was still battling the heroes along with Vaatu and that Grimm Hybrid thing that she was still wondering what the name of it was.

Still, she didn't let it bother her nor would she let the torture bother her either. She was more focused on Sigma.

She aimed carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to snipe Sigma's head. If she were to miss the head and either hit him in the arm or miss him completely, then Sigma would know there's a Sniper and send someone to kill her.

 _Make this bullet count._ She thought, her finger on the trigger and aiming carefully.

Nothing would distract her from this moment, she was purely focused.

And then there was a low growl that she heard.

A growl.

 _Growling._

Halo Heart said nothing, but she lightly growled. She recognized that growl anywhere.

"Guys, he's here." She said through the ear piece.

"We're on our way." Chief's voice said.

She then got up. "So, you decided to show up." She said as her Sniper Rifle disappeared. "Just so you know…" A SAW gun appeared in her hands. "I won't go down like all those other times. I _WILL_ get Sheila back… Meta."

 **BGM: Boss Battle (Red vs Blue Revelation)**

She turned around and shot Meta, but Meta quickly avoided the bullets as he pulled out a pistol and shot her several times, but she avoided them as well, as she kept shooting until Meta got closer and punched her to a wall.

Halo Heart recovered as Meta punched her, but she grabbed his fist and twisted it before kicking him away, then switching to two Plasma Rifles and shooting him repeatedly, but Meta ran around until he punched the ground to form a Bubble Shield.

Halo Heart summoned the Energy Sword and running over, slashing him over and over before he brought out the Spartan Warrior Keyblade and the two clashed several times before she flew up and scissor kicked him down, knocking him down.

Meta retaliated by kicking her in the knee and then kicked her in the chest before shooting her with his Brute Shot, nearly sending her out the window but she recovered and then she punched him, but he blocked with his palm and flipped her over.

Halo Heart landed on her hands and did a spinning kick to knock Meta away as she got back up and ran over, shooting him with two SMGs but he dodged them and then he punched her in the gut and used an uppercut to knock her down and then he placed his foot on her gut, aiming the Keyblade at her, pinning her down.

 **End BGM**

Halo Heart growled, trying to get up but it was no use. She then looked at the Keyblade, flashing back to that time she tried to communicate with her in Gensokyo before getting angry.

Maybe… she didn't give Sheila enough time to respond?

"Sheila… can you hear me? Sheila!"

Meta chuckled, smirking behind his helmet and growled when Sheila didn't even respond at all. "Sheila…" She quietly said before glaring at him. "What… WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Meta growled in response and pulled something out of his helmet, pulling out an item of some sort and had her look at it as she had a thought that Sheila was trapped in there. "Did you… did you extract her from the Keyblade… and put her in THAT?!"

Meta nodded in response and put it back in his helmet, growling as well, as if he was saying 'She's mine now, and there's nothing you can do about it.'

Halo Heart growled in anger, she could feel her anger rising… and she could feel Tex taking over. _No…_ Halo Heart thought.

 _What do you MEAN 'no'?!_

 _Tex, this is my fight… not yours!_

 _Hey, I fought this bastard before, just let me take over!_

 _Tex… he took a friend away from me and I plan on getting her back. I know you want to take over… but right now, I plan on seeing this thing finished without you taking over._

Tex could only growl in frustration. _Fine, but the next time you get angry with this guy, I'm taking over whether you like it or not!_

 _Fine by me…_

Halo Heart calmed down and then she kicked him off as a tear ran down her cheek. "You stole my friend… and then you go ahead and take her out of my Keyblade…" She said. "You caused me so much pain… so much suffering…"

She got up. "I have to thank you… for motivating me to keep fighting no matter what happened. But this is the end for you, Meta… I'll get Sheila back… even if it means I die trying! BET ON THAT!" She screamed and then punched Meta, but Meta grabbed her arm and twisted it, but then Halo Heart kicked him away.

Meta retaliated by punching her, but she blocked but then he kicked her in the gut and punched her hard enough in the gut to make her cough out blood and then he used an uppercut to knock her up in the air and she fell to the ground.

Meta placed his foot on her again, and then raised the Keyblade, ready to finish this stubborn girl once and for all.

"HINA!" A voice yelled and then Meta got hit by electricity, knocking him away as he growled, seeing Souji show up, and then the rest of the team arrived.

"Hello, Meta… remember me?" Shirley glared at him as he couldn't believe his eyes when he looked at her.

He could've sworn he killed her… so why is she standing right before him as if nothing happened?!

Still, if he killed her once… that doesn't mean he can kill her again… but then he looked at everyone in the building, aiming their weapons at him.

He _could_ take them all down… but fighting in a now cramped area wouldn't be much fun for him… so, he made a portal behind the group.

"What the…?" Thor wondered before Meta growled and pushed them all into the portal before closing it… and then he made another portal as he walked in and closed it behind him.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Hey, Vaatu!" Korra called to him as he turned around.

"Raava…" Vaatu growled. "I will make sure you will not take me down for a second time!"

"We will see about that." Korra said.

"I swear, if Xehanort revived this guy, I'm going to scream…" Flare said.

"How many bad guys did he revive anyway?" Kai wondered.

Korra's eyes glowed. "Keep him distracted!"

"Right!" Yang nodded as Vaatu fired a dark laser at Korra, but Cloud got in the way and blocked it with his Omnisword, pushing him back a little as Yuffie threw her shuriken at Vaatu, but it went right through him.

"Hmph!" Vaatu dug his tentacles on the ground and then vines came up and trapped Cloud and Yuffie, but then Yang shot him with his gauntlets and Ruby jumped over and slashed through him, but nothing seemed to be working.

"There's gotta be a way to hurt him!" Ruby said.

"Only Spiritbending will work! We need to buy Korra more time!" Jacob told them.

"I will not allow her to do so!" Vaatu declared, firing another laser at Korra but Jaune and Pyrrha blocked with their shields, knocking them back a little.

"Korra, how much time do you need?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just give me a little more time." Korra said, concentrating.

"Sakura, punch me to him!" Naruto requested after having his Shadow Clone build up a Rasengan.

"Got it!" Sakura nodded and punched Naruto straight for Vaatu.

"RASENGAN!" He yelled, going straight through him after the Rasengan connected.

"FOOL!" Vaatu yelled, slamming Naruto down to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled.

Shikamaru did a few hand signs. "Shadow Stitching Jutsu!" He exclaimed, attempting to hold down Vaatu.

"You think you can hold me down, boy?" Vaatu asked, and then vines trapped Shikamaru, as Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart slashed through Vaatu before Skull Grinder Heart screamed at him to push him back, and then the two were caught as well.

Vaatu noticed that Korra was nearly complete. "No!" He exclaimed and fired another laser, but Kakashi got in the way and used Fireball Jutsu to counter it as they both kept pushing it, but Kakashi seemed to be nearly exhausted by the time he kept going at it.

Then, Korra smirked. "It's ready!" She said and then she suddenly grew giant, turning dark blue.

She has entered her Avatar State.

 **BGM: Avatar State (The Legend of Korra)**

"No…! I won't allow you to purify me once more!" Vaatu declared and fired a dark beam at her, but she countered by conjuring up water to block it and then breathed fire to knock him back and then she lightly flew up with her Airbending and punched him to a wall.

"The darkness called you back… and I will see to it that I will purify you once more." Korra said.

"THE DARKNESS IS FAR SUPERIOR THAN THAT LIGHT OF YOURS!"

"They can be balanced, Vaatu. Darkness cannot exist without the light… and if you plan on snuffing the light out, then you take away the darkness as well. They need to intertwine, but you don't see that." She said.

"SILENCE!" Vaatu yelled and dug his tentacles to the ground, but Korra jumped over it and then trapped him with a watery-like vortex. "No… NO!"

"Farewell… Spirit of Chaos and Darkness." She said, placing her hands together and the water glowed brightly as Vaatu couldn't do anything as he was slowly being purified as he was screaming.

"Ooo, pretty lights!" Yui exclaimed and soon, Vaatu was purified… and disappeared forever. "Aww… No more pretty lights." She pouted.

"I recorded it so you can watch it over and over again." Deadpool said.

"Yay!"

 **End BGM**

Korra smiled and then shrunk back down to her normal self. "There, no more of him." She said.

Sigma couldn't believe his eyes as he growled in anger. "Seems like you lose, Sigma." Mega Man said, aiming his arm cannon at him as the rest aimed their weapons at him.

"No… I'm just getting started!" Sigma growled. "Grimm Dragoon! Take those two!" He ordered, pointing to Vito and Paolo as the Grimm Dragoon nodded and flew over, but then Kai and Maria got in the way.

"Yeah, we don't think so!" Kai said, aiming their Keyblades at him.

Sigma clenched his fists, but then had a better idea. "Change of plans… take those two!" He ordered.

The Grimm Dragoon nodded, aiming the palm of his hand at the two girls as they got ready to fight… but a light mist came out of the hand, enveloping the two girls… and soon, the color in their eyes disappeared. "KAI!" Vito yelled.

"Did it just hypnotize them?!" Flame exclaimed.

The two girls fell, but Grimm Dragoon picked them up. "Take them to Maleficent's Castle." He ordered as the Grimm Dragoon flew over.

"MARIA!" Paolo yelled.

"You bastard…!" Vito growled in anger.

"Yes, let the anger consume you. I will be waiting for you at the castle, especially YOU, Mega Man." He said, opening a portal up and walking inside it, disappearing.

"So, he's waiting for me, huh?" Mega Man readied his Buster. "Challenge accepted."

"That bastard is NOT going to get away with this!" Vito growled. "She's my Unversed Princess, and I'm not going to sit by and watch her suffer once more!"

"Right. My Blue Princess will saved." He said as the three walked straight to the castle.

"Damsels in distress, princess style… I like the sound of that!" Nora said.

"Come on, let's go save them." Mario said as Luigi nodded and Roll decided to join her brother and then JNPR joined them as well.

"Let's go Maverick hunting, boys!" Sarge declared as he and Red Team took off.

"Wait for me!" Doc took off, as they were completely unaware of two Kamen Riders who saw this from a rooftop.

"You ready for this, Raia?"

"Oh, you bet I am, Ouja."

Unaware of those two, X and Zero saw it as well. "Kidnapping human girls, I never thought he'd stoop so low." Zero said.

"Let's go." X said and Zero nodded and took off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Hina's team…_

A gap opened up in some strange new land as Hina and her friends landed on the ground and they soon got up. "Where are we?" Tony asked.

"I think I know where we are...but I could be wrong." Chief said.

Marisa looked around. "Those mountains sure look pretty."

"Yeah, but there's a split in one of those mountains." Dante said. "Kind of takes away the beauty, if you ask me."

"A split in a mountain?" Hina wondered before shrugging off an idea of where they are... surely they can't be _there_ , right?

The group walked around, looking for answers for where they might be, and why Meta brought them over here...and then Shirley nearly tripped over something. "Whoa!" She caught herself as she turned to see a helmet. "What in the world?" She wondered as they turned to what Shirley was looking at.

This certain helmet looked completely glassed...and the visor was completely broken as Hina's eyes widened. She recognized that helmet anywhere.

"Noble Six..." She said quietly.

 **BGM: Winter Contingency (Halo: Reach)**

She walked over and picked it up, thinking back of the time where she was horrified to see the death of a beloved Noble Team.

Jorge.

 _"Tell them to make it count."_

Kat.

 _"Maybe, but according to Holland, the Covenant are still hunting for something."_

 _"Where does he get off on calling a demolition on Priority On-" A sniper from a Phantom struck Kat in the head, killing her instantly._

Carter.

 _"You're on your own, Noble. Carter out."_

Emile.

 _"I'M READY! HOW ABOUT YOU?!"_

No one knew what happened to Jun, but she assumed that he was killed before he got to the Pillar of Autumn. Halsey was safe, but as for Jun? No one knew...

And then there was Noble Six himself. The man who gave Cortana to Jacob Keyes and saying that he'd take out the Covenant ship... but as he did. He signed his own death warrant, but he fought bravely, no matter how many times he got shot at or surrounded by Elites... he fought until the very end.

She once believed no Spartan would ever die... all because of what Carter said.

 _"Spartans never die. They just go missing in action."_

And she believed it... she thought Noble Team would succeed... but in the end, they died.

A tear ran down Hina's cheek and turned to her group, who were standing there and then she looked at the helmet, picturing herself as Noble Six who fought valiantly before his demise. In fact, she pictured her group as Noble Six.

A thought entered her mind.

What if they _all_ were Noble Six?

What if they were to die right there before Meta was the one to be killed?

"Something wrong, Hina?" Washington asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm just...sad of what happened a long time ago. Noble Six fought valiantly before dying... and now, I just can't help but feel the same. We're in Reach... and Meta is probably waiting for us somewhere on this planet. If we were to die right here... would it all be for nothing... or for something else?"

"If I die, I plan on going out with a bang." Marisa said.

"The only one that's dying is Meta...and there's nothing that can stop us." Lelouch said. "Even if we did die, at least we went out fighting just to get a friend back."

"I died once... and that was trying to get Hina's Keyblade back." Shirley said. "We're all here because of Hina... and I plan on getting Sheila back."

"So am I. We're doing this for Hina." Souji said and put his hand out, and then Marisa did the same, followed by Dante, Chief, Wash, Carolina, Tony, Thor, Lelouch, and Shirley as they all looked at Hina.

Tears ran down her cheeks, moved that they'd be willing to sacrifice themselves to save a friend inside her Keyblade.

Then again, _she_ was willing to sacrifice herself to save Sheila.

"Thanks guys..." She said, wiping her tears away even more kept coming as she put her hand on top of theirs. "Let's go get Sheila back... even if we die trying. Even if we all died from the hands of Meta... I'm glad I got to spend my final moments with all of you."

"Now, what are we waiting for? Let's go get Sheila back." Thor said.

"Right." Hina said as they broke apart. "But first... I need to do something." She said and looked at Marisa. "Mistress, can you conjure up some wood for me?"

"Uh...sure?" She asked as she snapped her fingers, as two pieces of wood appeared. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little something." She said, summoning her Keyblade and carving something in the wood, before starting to make a cross out of it and staking it to the ground with a Gravity Hammer and then placing Noble Six's helmet on the top as she backed up to admire the handiwork before they walked away to go deal with Meta for one final battle.

What she carved on that cross?

Remember Reach.

 **End BGM**

While on their way, they discovered a Warthog that looked like it wasn't even touched as they walked over to it and saw a note on it. "You can thank me later – Yukari."

"Thanks, Yukari." Hina smiled as Washington hopped into the Warthog and drove it along with the others who just walked until they eventually saw Meta hanging out at a cliffside.

"There he is." Tony said as Washington hopped out of the Warthog and walked along with the others.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Meta growled and turned around to look at the group, as Tony and Lelouch activated their armor while Shirley henshined into her Kiva-La outfit, and then Hina went into her HDD form again.

"You have someone of mine, and I plan on taking her back!" Halo Heart growled.

Meta growled in response, taking out the Keyblade and pointing it at the group, challenging them.

"Let's get her back." Marisa said as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: One Final Effort (Halo 3)**

Halo Heart summoned a Gravity Hammer and ran over, swinging it at Meta but Meta jumped back and took out his Brute Shot and shot her at point blank, sending her flying but she recovered as Souji fired electricity at Meta, but he cartwheeled and shot Souji, but Iron Zero flew up and shot him with his lasers along with Iron Man.

"Take this!" Marisa exclaimed, using Master Spark on him and knocking Meta down but he got back up as Dante ran over and slashed him, but Meta blocked with his Brute Shot and then impaled his chest with the blade.

"DANTE!" Kiva-la screamed in horror.

"Heheh… it takes a lot more than a simple stab wound to take me down." He smirked as Meta's eyes widened in surprise as he kicked Meta away and removed the Brute Shot and tossed it to the side, as if nothing happened while Marisa sighed with relief.

Chief, Washington and Carolina shot their weapons at him, but Meta blocked and used a Reflega spell to send the bullets flying back but it didn't hit the others as Souji fired more electricity as Thor swung Mjolnir around and threw it at Meta, but he dodged it and then he ran over to Thor and slashed him, as Thor dodged the attacks and punched him up in the air, and then Mjonlir returned.

Meta got back up and eyed his Brute Shot, and then Kiva-La ran over and slashed him, but Meta blocked it and grabbed her by the throat, aiming the Keyblade at her. "Not… THIS TIME!" Kiva-La said, kicking him in the gut, forcing him to drop him and then she slashed him away.

Iron Zero and Iron Man kept blasting Meta until he had enough and slowed down time as he ran over and grabbed the Brute Shot and resumed it, and then Chief ran over and punched him, but Meta grabbed a hold of him and flipped him over before punching and kicking Carolina and Washington away.

He then turned around and shot Iron Man at point blank, sending him flying straight for the Warthog as Thor unleashed lightning bolts at Meta, but Meta punched the ground to make a Bubble Shield and then Halo Heart went in with the Energy Sword and slashed him, but he blocked with the Keyblade and slashed her, but she blocked but then Meta kicked her out of the Bubble Shield.

Marisa fired Danmaku and then switched her Hakkero to the pistol and used it together with Dante and they both used Jackpot to deal a lot of damage to him, but Meta kept going and shot the both of them with the Brute Shot, and then hitting Souji, Chief, Carolina, Washington, Iron Zero, Kiva-La and Thor with it, knocking the wind out of everyone, and then turned to Halo Heart.

"Knock out all of my friends, will you?" Halo Heart growled, turning into Next Halo and then the headphones transformed into the helmet. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" She yelled as she activated her jetpack and flew over to him, summoning Didact's Will as Meta got ready. "HAAAAAAAH!"

"Hina…!" Souji exclaimed.

"DIIIIIIIE!" She screamed but then Meta turned the Brute Shot around and then at that brief second, he blocked the attack from Next Halo and slashed the Keyblade off of her before readying the blade and impaling right through Next Halo's visor…and going through her eye as well.

 **End BGM**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She screamed in agony as Meta pulled away as the helmet went back to the headphones as she held on to her eye as blood was pouring out, and she kept on screaming.

"HINA!" Marisa yelled in horror before she could feel something inside of her… clenching her fists.

Pure rage.

 **BGM: Red vs Blue (Red vs Blue Revelation)**

"You… YOU…" Marisa growled. "YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIITCH!" She screamed and then fired a lot of Master Sparks at him to knock him down as she quickly went for the heavy blade and ran with it, slashing Meta away before he could even have the chance to get up.

It was then that she heard honking coming from the Warthog and then she jumped away, and then Meta turned around and Iron Man ran him over, knocking him near the edge as the item and Keyblade that Meta had was knocked out of the helmet and the Keyblade off of his hand as they were resting near the wall.

"Finally figured out how to work these six pedals." Iron Man said. "Seriously, four controls but six pedals? That doesn't make sense."

"You get used to it." Washington said as Next Halo ran over and grabbed the hook off of the front of the Warthog and hooked it on while ignoring the pain in her eye.

"QUICK, PUSH THE WARTHOG BEFORE HE RECOVERS! HURRY!" Next Halo screamed and then Iron Zero, Thor and Chief pushed the Warthog towards the cliff as Meta tried to recover but he was stumbling around.

"Hey Meta! Does that look like a big cat to you?" Washington asked as Meta wondered what he meant and then looking at the three pushing the Warthog down. His eyes widened, flashing back to that time when the Red and Blue morons did it to him a long time ago and then the Warthog fell off the cliff down a deep chasm. Meta tried to hold onto the cliff for dear life… but the weight was too much for him…and he fell to the abyss below as he roared before his roaring faded.

 **End BGM**

"Maine…" Carolina sighed.

"I know he was our friend in the past… but it was for the good of everyone." Wash told her.

"I know… I just wish we could've saved him." Carolina sighed.

"Well, that's the end of him." Iron Zero said as they deactivated their armors.

"Stark, Lu Lu! Come over here!" Kiva-La requested as the two walked over to her as she dehenshined back into Shirley.

"What's that?" Lelouch asked.

"I think this holds Sheila. I think we can put it back into the Keyblade, right?" Shirley asked as Chief walked over and picked up the Keyblade and then looked at the item.

"I don't think we can put an AI back into this." He said.

"You don't think so?" Shirley asked.

"We can try, but I don't think we'll succeed."

"Well, let's try to see what we can do." Tony said. "For now, we need to get that Keyblade over to Hina." He said as they nodded.

* * *

 _With Hina…_

"Hina, are you okay?" Souji asked with concern, looking at the blood that's still dripping, as she had turned back to normal but holding on to her eye.

"I…I don't know…" She groaned. "I think my eye…has been taken out…"

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Dante said, trying to reassure her but even he thought it might be bad.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Washington said.

"Tell me… is it bad as it looks?" She asked, opening her eye… and to their horror, the eye was completely unrecognizable… in other words, it was badly destroyed.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory**

"By the gods…" Thor quietly said in horror.

"O-oh my god…" Marisa whispered.

Hina saw the horrified looks in their eyes as Stark and the others came by and saw it Lelouch and Shirley paled up while Tony and Chief grimaced at this.

The horrified looks made Hina nearly lose it.

"No… NO…! I-IT CAN'T BE!" She yelled, as tears were swelling in her other eye. "I-IT'S GONE?! IT CAN'T BE GONE!" She yelled, nearly going hysterical. "IS MY EYE GONE OR NOT?!"

"She's going hysterical!" Washington exclaimed.

"I'll calm her down." Lelouch said, taking the contact lenses off of him, showing off his Geass. "Hina, I order you to fall into a deep sleep until we fix your eye!" He ordered as the Geass went into her undamaged eye and she fell asleep.

 **End BGM**

"Come on, let's take her back to the Citadel." Lelouch said, picking up Hina as they nodded with the Keyblade in Chief's hands and the item that held Sheila in Shirley's hands.

* * *

 _At the Citadel…_

"Dear god…" Bones said in horror while the other medical team had similar reactions and then Emily Grey ran in, thanks to Yukari.

"I got here as quick as I cou-… oh my." She said.

"Can you fix it?" Souji asked.

"No… we can't. The eye is too irreparable to fix…" Starlow solemnly said.

"The best case scenario is we give her a glass eye. The worse case scenario is that we slap on an eye patch." Eirin said.

"Actually..." A voice got their attention as they looked to see Cyborg walking in. "I have a better idea." He said and then looked at the item that held Shirley. "And I know just what to do." He smirked.

* * *

 _With Mephiles…_

Mephiles growled in anger as he punched a wall in frustration. First he lost Metal Sonic, then Chaos was purified, Time Eater was destroyed… and now he just got word that Meta has been killed.

And what's worse… is what Tobi and Zetsu told him.

 _"Alright, you got the Rinnegan. Now lets take these fools down!"_

 _"About that. We originally joined the Malevolent Seven just to get the Rinnegan." Zetsu said._

 _"Joining you and your little posse had us one step closer to achieving our goal." Tobi told him._

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_

 _"Indeed, and now this is where we part ways for we must use this in our world." Zetsu said. "Take care, Mephiles." He said, as they opened up a portal and walked in._

Just like that, they were gone.

"What's the matter? You look frustrated." A voice said as Mephiles turned to Rei, who he kidnapped before she could rejoin Sigma and Vaatu.

"SILENCE." He ordered.

"So tell me, why did you kidnap me anyway?"

"I have my reasons." He said. "But now I must unleash my fury on you." He declared. "The Heralds of Chaos has been crippled because of those heroes… and now I will kill one of their friends in vengeance!"

Rei gasped. She'd fight back if she wasn't tied down…

"Farewell, CPU." He said, aiming his hand at Rei as her eyes widened in horror.

"Excuse me… may I make a suggestion?" A voice asked.

"Hmm?" Mephiles turned around…only to get hit by a fiery fist as he slammed into a wall. "OOOOF!"

"What the hell?!" Rei asked before seeing who did it as her eyes widened in surprise. "No way…"

Mephiles groaned as he got up and saw the group in front of him. "WHAT?! Your guild is supposed to be disbanded! Why the hell are you grouped up once more?!"

"Let's just say we wanted to make an epic return… and I'm all fired up just thinking about it!"

"Game over, Mephiles. Kidnapping a woman is very unmanly of you."

Mephiles growled as he made a portal. "I WILL make a return… and I WILL strike all of you down!" He declared before disappearing into it.

"Out of all the people to save me… I wasn't expecting you guys." Rei said and then a sword cut the rope up. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, let's make an epic entrance."

"Right!"

* * *

 **At long last, Sheila is safe and Meta is no more...**

 **But at a cost.**


	135. Fairy Tail's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

"Mmm…" Hina groaned as she woke up, finding herself in a strange place. "Where am I?"

"Project Freelancer's Training Facility." A voice said as she looked to see a black Spartan walking up to her.

Only this was no Spartan.

"Tex?" She sat up. "Why am I in this place?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said and then pulled Hina up.

"Okay…?"

"Listen, I'm a part of you now and I wanted to help you fight Meta, but you kept pushing me out, saying that it was your fight."

"I know, but-"

"Hey, if I had taken over, you wouldn't have gotten impaled by that Brute Shot." She told her as Hina looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. We all make mistakes and all of us are stubborn… but I think you're the most stubborn out of all of us." She said. "But we need to work together so you won't end up getting killed."

"But, you heard what Plague Knight said… you only take over when I'm really pissed off."

"I know that, and I find it irritating. If O'Malley can take over Doc at will, then why shouldn't I? I mean, come on… I only take over when you're angry? That's a load of bullshit if you ask me."

"Maybe…" Hina sighed. "Still… I can't believe I finally did it. Meta's gone… I got Sheila back… but why can't I wake up?"

"Hmm, maybe it's because you're still going under eye surgery."

"Eye what?!"

"Don't worry about it." Tex said and then sighed. "Also, I'm sorry for what I said to Samus."

"YOU? Sorry?"

"Crazy, isn't it?" Tex chuckled. "But still, the reason why I was so harsh on her was because I wanted her to realize her mistake."

"So you said that on purpose?"

"Exactly. Still, I never thought I'd chase Samus away after what I said to her. Then again, it's in my nature. I may have a noble side and care about my friends, I'm still-…no… I'm THE Stone Cold Bitch. Not Samus."

"Still, you need to apologize to Abby… and Samus, but she's long gone by now."

"Who's to say that Samus will be gone forever? I have a feeling she'll come back someday."

"Still need to apologize."

"Fine, I'll apologize to the two of them. I don't know how, but I'm not planning on pissing you off so I can take over and apologize. If only I can do it at will…"

"Right…" Hina sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Tex nodded. "Well, I say it's high time for you to wake up."

"When?" Hina curiously asked.

Tex chuckled. "You'll know." She said and then walked away. "Take care." She said, waving as Hina stood there.

Hina walked forward, wanting to follow Tex but then suddenly, there was a light in front of her as it became blinding for her, forcing her to shield her eyes and then it enveloped her.

* * *

She soon woke up on the hospital bed. "Mmm… agh…"

"She's coming around!" Dante said as she slowly got up while her team looked at her.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Carolina asked.

"Right now...I feel better, but my right eye feels different like...something is weighing it down."

"Well, we have the answer to that." Stark said, a mirror in his hand. "Just...try not to panic." He said as he gave her a mirror... and to her surprise, her right eye has been replaced by a cybernetic eye. The eye was a faintly glowing, dark blue and if you looked closely enough you could see the circuitry in the iris. The pupil had the symbol of the Halo series in the center of it ... and then the surprise...slowly turned into horror as her eye was trembling.

"Wh-what is that...?!"

"A cybernetic eye." Cyborg said. "You can thank me for that."

And adding on to Hina's horror, she saw a metal band that was just above her right eyebrow and ended at her cheekbone with two glowing dark blue parts on it with a thin piece of metal coming off the corner of her eye and connecting to it. There was also a scar that started above her eyebrow and ended just below her eye. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"The wound was much deeper and bigger than we thought, so we decided to add more cybernetic parts to you." Eirin said.

Hina looked at herself and let out a humongous scream of horror so loud, it even made Thor cover his ears. "I... I LOOK LIKE A FREAK!" She screamed. "SOME...SOME MONSTER!"

"Hina! You're not a monster! You're still beautiful!" Souji said, trying to calm her down.

"LOOK AT ME! DOES THIS LOOK BEAUTIFUL TO YOU?! I'M A MONSTER!"

"You're anything but a monster." Cyborg told her. "You're still the Hina we all know and love...just with a touch of a cybernetics. Believe me, I went through something similar...only I lost more than an eye...and I thought I was a monster myself, until I met the Titans. They were so accepting for who I was. Believe me, you're no monster."

"Hina..." Souji put his hand on hers. "No matter what you are, you're still my Hina... and nothing will ever change that. Your cybernetic eye tells me that you're a trooper and you never go down fighting and that makes you... you, my Spartan Princess." He said, smiling at her and then kissing her.

"She's right. You're still Hina... and we all love you." A familiar voice said.

"Sheila?!" Hina exclaimed as she desperately looked around, seeing the Keyblade resting on the wall. "Sheila!"

"I'm not in the Keyblade anymore." She said. "I'm in your cybernetic eye."

"What?! How did you get in there?!"

"Lelouch and I thought it would be a good idea to extra Sheila from this thing and into your cybernetic eye. We discovered that putting her back into the Keyblade was impossible." Stark explained. _Seems like the Chief was right._ He thought, glancing over at Chief.

"Unfortunately, I'm not part of your Keyblade anymore... but I am a part of you now." Sheila smiled. "Not that I don't mind, though."

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Hina looked around as they gave her comforting smiles as tears streamed down from her left eye. "Th-thank you..." She said before she started crying uncontrollably.

"Come on, let's give her a moment." Eirin said as they all walked out... but Souji, Marisa and Dante stayed as they all hugged her, comforting the crying Hina.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At Maleficent's Castle…_

 **BGM: Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I'm telling ya, for a castle… this place is a little… too big." Donut said. "Also, it's very dark and…depressing."

"Tell me about it." Grif nodded as they were walking around the castle where they noticed some Heartless walking around, but then Vito got rid of them with his fire. After that, they kept walking until they walked into a room where Sora and Sabrina fought Maleficent.

"There's something about this place that rubs me the wrong way." Luigi said.

"No kidding." Jaune said as they walked around some more until they eventually made it to the room where the Princesses of Heart were in and where Sora and Sabrina sacrificed themselves to wake everyone up.

"So, is it normal for a robot to feel depressed?" Roll asked. "Something about this room is really…depressing."

"Huh, never really thought about it like that." Mega Man replied.

"Something tells me Peach was here." Mario rubbed his chin in thought as they kept walking. They walked up the stairs, where they found Sigma sitting just in front of the Final Keyhole, and then they saw the Grimm Dragoon, and two emotionless HDD girls, but they were looking different.

 **End BGM**

Unversed Heart was wearing a black dress with an Unversed symbol, and Blue Heart was wearing…well, a blue dress.

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"So glad you can make it." Sigma smirked. "I've been expecting you."

"Alright, tin man! Your time is up." Sarge said, cocking his shotgun.

"Do you really think a mere shotgun can stop me?" Sigma smirked and looked at Vito and Paolo, having an idea. "Kai, Maria… KISS the Grimm Dragoon."

The two girls silently nodded, and then kissed the Grimm Dragoon, who didn't react at all.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vito yelled in anger.

Paolo growled. "That's it… I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"

Sigma laughed. "Your anger amuses me." He said as he got up. "This room… it's not exactly fitting for my style. Grimm Dragoon, change this room for us." He ordered as the Grimm Dragoon nodded, using the power to transform the room completely, unknowingly bringing X, Zero, and the two Kamen Riders along for the ride as they just walked into the room.

The light disappeared, as they were in a completely different room as they saw Unversed Heart and Blue Heart in capsules, motionless and their eyes were closed. "Say hello…to my Moon base." He said.

"…Are we in space?" Ren asked.

"Indeed, we are." Sigma smirked. "Take a last look at it, because it will be your last." He said and then chuckled. "It's time for me to…change my look." He said as he glowed brightly… and he is now in his form from Mega Man X8.

"Mama mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Ever looked in the mirror lately?" Grif muttered.

"Whoa…" Doc said.

"We'll take on Sigma." Mega Man said, as Roll, Mario, Luigi, Red Team and Doc got ready to fight.

"We'll take on the Grimm Dragoon." Pyrrha said as her team, Vito and Paolo got ready.

"You will not win!" Sigma declared, summoning his sword.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sigma Battle (Mega Man X8)**

"Mwahaha!" O'Malley cackled and shot Sigma with a Rocket Launcher, but he slashed the rocket in half, exploding behind him and then he ran over and slashed them, but they rolled away. Roll threw a flower bouquet, which exploded in Sigma's face, but he didn't even flinch. Mega Man charged up a shot and launched it at Sigma.

Mario and Luigi brought out Ice Flowers as they launched ice balls at them and then Luigi jumped up and hammered him, but Sigma blocked it and then Mario ran over and punched him in the gut before jumping back as Sarge shot him.

The Grimm Dragoon roared and then used Kyoka's torture powers on Vito and Paolo as they screamed, but then Nora jumped up and hammered it on the head to knock it down, and then Ren shot the Grimm Dragoon where Pyrrha and Jaune slashed it.

"Alright, you're dead…" Vito growled after the torture was over as he unleashed a fire storm and Paolo unleashed electricity on the Grimm Dragoon and then Nora hammered the Dragoon away.

Sigma unleashed a fire storm at the group, as they attempted to dodge and then Mega Man launched Metal Blades at Sigma, but he slashed them down, cutting them in half and then slashed Mega Man away. Mario and Luigi switched to Fire Flowers and launched fireballs before unleashing Cyclone Bros on Sigma, pushing him back.

"Is that all you got?" Sigma asked as he slashed the two away and then got shot by the Red Team as he attempted to unleash another fire storm, but they dodged and got hit by a rocket from O'Malley.

"Thunderbolt." Grimm Dragoon said and hit Nora, but to its surprise, Nora absorbed it all.

"You got more of that?" Nora asked as she let out a very powerful swing to knock it to a wall. Vito and Paolo ran over and punched and kicked him before Grimm Dragoon picked up a pillar and threw it at them, but Pyrrha got in the way and stopped it with her polarity and then launched it back at it.

"Cyclone!" It sent the pillar flying away from them and then conjured up an ice arrow, also seeming to have Silver Fullbuster's powers and shot them, forcing them to dodge and then breathed fire at them.

Mario and Luigi both jumped up in the air and punched Sigma, but Sigma grabbed the two of them and threw them to the side, and then he unleashed a powerful blast that had the two screaming in pain. "MARIO! LUIGI!" Simmons yelled.

"They were so young, you bastard!" Sarge growled as the Red Team kept shooting and O'Malley shot another rocket.

"Roll! Make sure those two are okay!" Mega Man requested.

"Right!" Roll nodded and took off to check on the plumbers.

Grimm Dragoon flew up and then landed on the ground, creating a shockwave that was similar to Dustflier's as it knocked the other team away and then breathing water at the younger Mario Bros, knocking them to a pillar. "Boom."

The two screamed in agony and then the Grimm Dragoon shot ice at JNPR, creating an ice wall to prevent them from helping the Mario Bros and then it walked over to the injured brothers while Sigma got ready to outright kill the older Mario Bros.

"Say goodbye to the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Sigma laughed. "And say goodbye to your sister, Mega Man!"

"NO!" Mega Man exclaimed.

"HIYAAAAAAH!" A voice yelled, slashing through Sigma.

 **End BGM**

"AAARGH!" Sigma growled and then he turned to his attack. "Zero!"

"Don't forget me." X walked forward as they heard Grimm Dragoon roaring in pain as they saw the Kamen Riders attacking Grimm Dragoon and saving the other Mario Bros.

The first Kamen Rider, Raia, wore a black bodysuit, but his chest armor was a shade of magenta with gold accents on the sides. His shoulder pads were somewhat shell-like while his gauntlets and boots were the same color as his armor. On his left arm was a small shield shaped like a stingray. His helmet was mainly silver on the front with six wave-like slits for him to see through. A barbed ponytail hung down from the back of his helmet as well, completing his look.

The second Kamen Rider, Ouja, is a purple Kamen Rider whose armor was folded from his chest to back, creating the image of a cobra's hood with silver edges. His helmet was similarly styled with a silver face and six slits acting for a visor. The top of the helmet was purple with gold designs adding to it. Silver sockets which were in common with Riders like Raia, Ryuki and Odin were on his knees, forearms, and purple shoulder pads. In his hand was a staff tipped with a cobra motif.

"Need some help?" Raia asked them.

"Y-yeah…" Vito nodded.

Sigma growled. "X and Zero… we meet again…"

"It all ends here, Sigma!" X declared as Mario and Luigi got back up after Roll used a machine to heal them as they returned to the group.

Sigma smirked. "Indeed it will… for I will personally end YOU and your past self!"

"We will see about that." X said, aiming his arm cannon at him as they got ready for round two while the Grimm Dragoon roared, getting ready to attack the Kamen Riders and the others.

 **BGM: Opening Stage – Mega Man X3 (Project X Zone 2: Brave New World)**

Zero ran over and slashed Sigma, but he blocked as he tried to retaliate, but then X charged up his buster with Mega Man and shot him, knocking him a few feet while Mario and Luigi both hammered him away and then used Knockback Bros.

Sigma unleashed another fire blast, but they all dodged as O'Malley shot another rocket and then Sarge, Grif, Lopez, Donut and Simmons all fired on Sigma as he tried to take them down, but Zero wouldn't let him as he jumped over and did a vertical spinning slash. "Die!" Sigma declared, slashing them all away but then Mario pulled out two Cape Feathers and tossed one to his brother.

Both brothers flew up and both punched Sigma in the chest before Luigi using an uppercut and then Mario hammering him down and then Mega Man charged up a shot and then hit him in the chest to send him flying several feet.

"I will NOT allow this to end like this! I WILL put a stop to all of you!"

"Has anyone ever told you monologuing is bad for your health?" Grif asked. "You might just get killed…which baffles me why people don't just kill them mid-monologue in movies!"

"Grif, it's a movie. Deal with it!" Sarge ordered and then shot Sigma in the head and then got hit by another rocket from O'Malley.

"Let's finish this!" Zero said as he ran forward as Sigma slashed him, but Zero blocked and slashed upward to disarm Sigma.

"NO!"

"It's over, Sigma." Zero said, slashing through him and then both Mario Bros used an uppercut and hammered him down.

"Black Hole Bomb equipped!" Mega Man exclaimed, aiming directly at Sigma and firing it at Sigma who got sucked in before he had the chance to retaliate.

* * *

 _Inside the Black hole…_

"Where am I?" Sigma asked and then he saw Mega Man and X appearing.

"Your grave." X said, aiming directly at Sigma with Mega Man… but suddenly, three images appeared next to the duo.

There were Mega ManEXE, Mega Man Volnutt and Mega Man Starforce.

"Five of you?!" Sigma exclaimed.

"...Where did these three come from?" Mega Man wondered.

"I have no idea… but right now… our main focus is eliminating Sigma once and for all!" X said as the five of them charged up their lasers.

"No… THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Oh, it's happening!" Mega Man said, and they all unleashed their five lasers on Sigma as he screamed in agony before blowing up and possibly destroying the Sigma Virus for good, and then the three Mega Man disappeared while Mega Man and X appeared with the others.

"Good riddance." X said.

* * *

 _With the Grimm Dragoon…_

Grimm Dragoon roared in pain and annoyance as he was being held down by Raia and Ouja's Contract Monsters after they beat it up with their Advent cards. "Alright, you two… finish it off!" Ouja ordered.

"And make it quick! Evildiver and Venosnaker can't hold that thing down for long!" Raia said as Evildiver, a large mechanical magenta stingray and Raia's monster, and Venosnaker, a giant mechanical purple cobra with yellow blades on the sides of his frill and Ouja's monster, were beginning to lose their grip on the Grimm/Heartless Hybrid.

Vito closed his eyes. "Eldstar… Mamar… Skolar… Muskular… Misstar… Klevar… Kalmar… give me your strength."

"By the power of the Crystal Stars…" Paolo opened his eyes. "SUPERNOVA!"

"STAR BEAM!"

The two connected and then, with Exildiver and Venosnaker getting out of the way in time, hit the Grimm Dragoon who roared in agony before it lit up…and then exploded into light, signaling its defeat.

 **End BGM**

"And good riddance!" Vito smirked, and then the whole place changed, back to the room it was before Sigma decided to change it, and the two HDD girls came out of the capsules, but they were lying on the ground, asleep.

"Hey, Maria… it's over." Paolo said as the two were near the sleeping girls. "Come on, wake up!"

"Kai? Kai… come on, wake up… please!"

"Oh god…" Pyrrha quietly said, placing her hand over her mouth in horror.

"Mama mia… don't tell me they're…" Luigi whispered.

"Maria! MARIA!" Paolo shook her. "Come on, wake up! WAKE UP!" He begged.

"Kai… please… it can't end like this…" Vito said, nearly tearing up as he looked behind him. "Can't you guys do anything to help?!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think there's anything we can do…" Roll said.

"They may be like that for a long time… hell, probably forever." Grif said, only to get elbowed by Sarge. "OOOF!"

"Don't say things like that! I'm sure those two will wake up! …I hope." Sarge said.

"Kai…" Vito shook her, but to no avail… Kai wasn't waking up…and neither was Maria.

"No… i-it can't…!" Paolo teared up and tears immediately fell right after.

"KAI!" Vito cried.

 **BGM: Treasured Memories (Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix)**

"Maria…" Paolo sobbed, looking at his comatose HDD girl as the two flashbacked to the times they spent together with the girls.

 _"Hi, I'm Vito."_

 _"I'm Kai."_

 _"I'm Paolo, what's your name?"_

 _"Maria."_

 _"Your Yoshi is pretty cute!"_

 _"Thanks, so are you."_

 _"What?"_

 _"O-Oh! N-nothing… f-forget what I said!"_

 _"Someone's blushing~!"_

 _"N-no I'm not!" Kai laughed. "It's not that funny!"_

 _"I think you're pretty cute too."_

 _"Y-you think so?"_

 _"Yeah." Kai nodded and then winked._

 _"Maria… um… is there any kind of guy that… You like?"_

 _"Well, there's this one guy I like."_

 _"…Oh… well, sorry I asked…"_

 _"What are you sorry for? I'm talking about you, knucklehead!"_

 _"Oh…" Paolo's eyes widened and blushed. "Oh!"_

 _Maria laughed. "Oh, you're so cute!"_

 _"Kai, I'll make sure that I'll help you get over this fear of Voldemort."_

 _"P-Promise?"_

 _"Promise." Vito hugged him, kissing her on the cheek._

 _"DAMMIT… why did I have to get tortured by Voldemort?! WHY?!" Maria punched a wall. "OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE TO GET KIDNAPPED FROM… WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?!"_

 _"Maria, I'll help you get over this." Paolo hugged her from behind._

 _A tear escaped her eye. "Thank you…"_

 _"Kai, I'm getting a bit worried about you and Vert…"_

 _"What? She's helping me move on."_

 _"…Are you sure you're moving on? You're getting…kind of aggressive."_

 _"There's nothing to worry about, Vito. I'm perfectly fine!"_

 _"You're spending a lot of time with her… not to mention that you've been making out with her constantly."_

 _"Hey, she's helping me. Nothing to worry about, alright?"_

 _"…If you say so…"_

 _"Maria, I think this isn't the best way of moving on."_

 _"What makes YOU so sure? For all I know, I'm back to my normal self!"_

 _"Are you really?"_

 _"Yes. Don't worry, Peashy's helping me move on."_

 _"I seriously doubt it…"_

 _"V-Vito…"_

 _"Hey. You feeling alright?"_

 _"No, I'm not feeling alright! I-I… I turned into a monster! Look at me, I look like some kind of freak that nearly killed Rei! I… I pushed you away… I needed you and… and…" Kai started crying uncontrollably and Vito immediately hugged her, not letting go. "I-I'm sorry…" She finally found her words._

 _"It's alright. I'm here for you."_

 _"I'm such a fool…" Maria muttered. "Why did I ever think I'd ever move on from this sort of thing…all because I thought Peashy would help me heal? God, I'm an idiot…"_

 _A hand touched Maria's shoulder as she turned to see Paolo. "Hey…"_

 _"Paolo…" Maria said as she teared up. "I-I'm sorry for… pushing you away when… I needed you the most…"_

 _"Come here." He said, opening his arms and Maria hugged him, softly crying into his shoulder._

 _"Kai…" Vito looked at her arms, looking at the various cuts._

 _"I… I'm desperate to move on, alright?! Everyone else has moved on… but we can't…!"_

 _"I'll help you… but… I just don't want you to self-harm yourself. I have a feeling it'll only get worse…" He said, looking at her Keyblade leaning on the wall with some blood on the teeth._

 _"Just… help me faster…"_

 _"I'm doing the best I can, Kai…" He said, kissing her. "You just gotta wait a bit longer."_

 _"I'm glad you're not cutting yourself." Paolo said._

 _"Right…but… honestly… I'm not sure what to do. Everyone moved on but the two of us haven't… I don't know why I can't…"_

 _"I'll help you… I'm sure there's someway I can help you get over this, and I'll be there every step of the way."_

 _"Thank you… Paolo…"_

 _"Everyone moved on but us… why can't we?!"_

 _"It's most likely possible that you're just dwelling on it." Kai told him._

 _"I'm trying NOT to, but Kyoka is just always there, no matter how hard I try!"_

 _Kai caressed his cheek. "I'll help you, don't worry. I'll get you through this, just like what you did with me."_

 _"Is it possible to get rid of this pain, Maria?"_

 _"That'd be a dream come true…" Maria sighed. "I'm not the same ever since I was tortured… and it's not easy to forget the pain, but it's not hard to ignore it. If you can just ignore it and move on, then it'll be fine."_

 _"Easy for you to say…"_

 _"I know." Maria sighed. "I can still feel it… but it's not as bad as it used to be. Don't worry, I'll help you get through this."_

 _"I love you, Kai…"_

 _"Maria… I love you."_

* * *

 _End Flashbacks…_

Vito cried hard. "And to think… I moved on after getting through that Grimm Dragoon's torture…"

"Maria… I moved on from this pain…but… I wanted you to be awake to hear it… I… I don't know what I'd do without you…" Paolo sobbed.

"I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, Kai… I wanted to be with you always…" Vito sobbed. "Please… come back to me…"

"Come back to me, Maria… I want to be with you… always… for the rest of my life!" Paolo cried, wiping his tears away but more kept coming as the two leaned in, and kissed their girls before parting away, looking at them in sadness before closing their eyes, more tears falling.

"Please… Come back…"

 **End BGM**

Suddenly, the two felt a hand touch their faces, wiping their tears away as they opened their eyes to see Unversed Heart and Blue Heart awake. "K-Kai?!"

"Maria?!"

"We're so proud of you moving on." Unversed Heart smiled, turning back into Kai.

 **BGM: Nep Symphonia (Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation)**

"Kai!"

"Maria!"

Maria smiled. "Come here, you!" She said, pulling his shirt and kissing him, as the two wrapped their arms around him while Vito and Kai looked into each other's eyes while hugging each other.

"I love you, Vito."

"I love you too, Kai." He smiled, and they both kissed as everyone cheered…everyone but Grif that is.

"Why do I feel like I'm in some sort of cheesy Disney movie?" Grif asked and then Sarge pointed his shotgun at him.

"Cheer, dammit! You're ruining the moment!"

"Fine…" Grif muttered and then reluctantly cheered along with them.

The four of them got up, and embraced once more.

"Well, we might as well show ourselves." Raia said as Ouja nodded and then the two dehenshined, as they all looked to see that they were none other than Hiyama and Kurusu.

"Let me guess, you two know Minene and Yuno?" Nora asked.

"Yep." Kurusu nodded.

"Booyah!" She fist pumped and then Yukari opened up a gap for them.

"Come on, let's go home. Radiant Garden is safe now." Kai said as they all walked in, with the two Mega Men, Zero and Roll following them as well.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

 **BGM: Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Guys, I've just received word that Sigma's been killed." Worldwalker said.

"Good, so Radiant Garden is safe." Kirito said.

"Right." Leon nodded. "Now, let's all head back to the Citadel."

"Oh, you might THINK you're all done! But you're not!" A voice caught their attention as they turned around to see Kefka sitting on a roof. "Hello, boys! I'm back!"

 **End BGM**

"Hey! No one uses an Independence Day reference but ME!" Deadpool declared.

"Sorry, red head, but you're not the only one with a few screws loose." Kefka chuckled. "You know, I wasn't so thrilled that you made a mockery out of me in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"To be fair, you weren't exactly so tough." Isaac said.

"NOT SO TOUGH?!" Kefka yelled. "For your information, I am the life of the party! I can fight with one arm tied behind my back! Can you? I'm pretty sure blondie over there wouldn't." He said, referring to Yang.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, CLOWNY?!" Yang yelled.

"Oh, don't worry about it, sweetheart! You'll still have your two arms… for now."

"What are you talking about?!"

"You'll find out soon enough, sweetie!"

"DON'T SWEETIE ME, CLOWN!"

Kefka laughed and then noticed something. "Oh…. What's this? You seem to be missing a lot of members. For all I know, good ol' Meta disposed of them. They're probably dead right now."

Nan growled. "YOU'RE LYING! Hina would never go down so easily!"

"Whatever you say, Knight of the Stupid. And who's to say none of those boneheads that fought Maverick boy survived? For all I know, that little red head probably got stabbed in the leg… or the knee… or better yet, HER HEART!"

"Pyrrha won't go down so easily!" Ruby growled.

"Oh sure, if that's what you want to believe. Would you like to find out for yourselves? You can do that after you beat the living tar out of me… but that'll never happen!" He laughed as he hopped off the roof and landed in front of them.

"Well then… CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Yang yelled, pounding her fists together as everyone got ready.

 **BGM: One Who Gets in Our Way (Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Kefka laughed. "This'll be fun!" He smirked as Nan, Flare, Julia, Isaac, Tristina, Ven and Sarah ran over and slashed him. "Oh, that tickles! Here's a hot present for you!" He said, launching a Firaga at all of them, and then Flare, Julia, Tristina and Sarah went into their HDD, along with Rose and Maria Jr. "Witchcraft!"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hoopa Heart yelled, using Hyperspace Fury on him before Kefka kicked them all away.

Yang ran over and punched him, but Kefka gracefully cartwheeled. "Missed me, sweetheart!"

Yang screamed in rage, her eyes turning red and punching him repeatedly. "STOP. CALLING. ME. SWEETHEART!" She screamed, punching him in the face and knocking him high in the air and then Buck, Locke and Caboose shot him in the air and then Kefka landed.

"Watch the make up!" He ordered. "Why don't you COOL OFF!" He yelled, launching a Blizzaga, but Primal Heart melted that with a Flamethrower and then Korra jumped in the air and then launched a stream of fire at him.

Neji and Hinata ran over and punched Kefka, but he blocked. "How can you see with those eyes of yours?" He asked before sending them away and thenhe was suddenly trapped by a shadow. "What the…?"

"Shadow Possession complete!" Shikamaru said.

"You rotten little ninja!"

"YOW! TIME TO BREAK DOWN!" Killer Bee declared and then front-flipped several times before scissor kicking him, and then he got wrapped up in Kankuro's puppets, and then was blown away by Temari.

"Itachi!" Isaac summoned from his Keyblade and then Itachi appeared, as he did a few hand-signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He said and then Kakashi helped him.

"Hope this isn't too shocking!" Kefka said after avoiding the fireballs, using Thundaga on the two of them.

"Nngh… should I be impressed?" Itachi winced.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi yelled, and then running over and impaling Kefka with out.

"YOOOOOW!" Kefka yelled before kicking Kakashi away and then he dodged the magic thrown at him from the Wizards and then got hit in the head by Sonic and then Silver teleported behind him and then spin dashed into Kefka, knocking him over to where Amy was waiting and then she hammered him up in the sky and then Minene flew up and scissor kicked him down, where Makoto activated a bomb and blew Kefka up.

The smoke cleared and then Kefka got up, dusting himself off. "Not ba-" An iceberg from Even launched him up in the air, and then Aeleus swung his Tomahawk and he slammed into a wall where Yang punched him repeatedly before backing off so the rest of her team could have a turn.

"Did you have enough?!" Yang asked.

"No…" Kefka said, getting up. "I'm just getting started… PREPARE FOR ME… TO RAIN ON YOUR PARADES!" He yelled as he suddenly glowed brightly… before transforming into his final form.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dancing Mad (Final Fantasy VI)**

"Life… dreams… hope… where do they come from? And where do they go? Such meaningless things… I'LL DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"We'll see about that!" Alex growled. "FROST STRIKE!"

Kefka chuckled, not even phased by the attack. "Heartless Angel!"

"Agh…!" Nan growled and then he used Curaga on everyone along with the other Wielders.

Sakura ran over and punched him along with Yang, but Kefka managed to knock them away as Naruto jumped up and used a Giant Rasengan to deal a lot of damage, but Kefka wasn't even fazed. "Is that the best you can do?" He asked after getting impaled by Precipice Blades.

Majora Heart and Hyrule Heart flew over and slashed through him before Hyrule Heart unleashed a barrage of electricity at him, and then Fireteam Osiris shot him, and the Swords of Sanghelios and Tucker slashed through him. "Hehehe! That tickles!" Kefka laughed. "FALLEN ANGEL!"

Primal Heart used Magnega to pull the Elites and Tucker away and then Ven used Ragnarock on him and then Nan and Isaac went in their Kamen Rider forms and then into their Master Forms as Excalibur unleashed dark lightning on him and Darkspine spin dashed into him.

"Let's have some fun! TRINE!" He yelled, as it hit all of them and they were all blinded for a short time. "Heheh… now let's see if you like this! FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA! THUNDAGA!" He yelled as they all screamed in agony. "ULTIMA! AHAHAHAHA!"

The blindness soon wore off as they used Curaga on themselves and the others as Kiba and Akamaru used Fang over Fang, Shino unleashing his army of insects at him, and Choji using Human Boulder and then Cloud ran over and used Omnislash on him and Leon shot him with his gunblade.

Kefka chuckled after taking serious damage from them all. "You've been good adversaries… but I'm afraid… the end draws near for all of you!" He declared as the place beneath them shook as Red Sister screamed at him. "Like a little scream will stop me!"

"I'm not liking this…" Nan said as Silver Sister slashed him several times before flying away, then Youmu fired Danmaku for everyone.

"This is the end…. FORSAKEN!" Kefka yelled as everyone got hit by it as they all screamed in agony.

The smoke cleared, and they were all down on the ground, knocked out and barely even alive. "Oh? You're still alive…" He mused. "Very well, I guess I'll finish you off with another attack!"

"HEY CLOWN BOY! INSTEAD OF FINISHING THEM OFF, HOW ABOUT WE FINISH YOU OFF INSTEAD?" A voice yelled.

 **End BGM**

"What…?" Kefka wondered, turning around. "Who said that? Show yourself!"

"Oh I will…" The voice chuckled. "FIRE DRAGON… ROOOOOOAR!"

Kefka was soon engulfed in flames as everyone looked on in shock. "WHO DARES?!" Kefka yelled after he was burned alive.

"I dare!" A voice declared as they saw someone on a roof. "And unless you want to get burned alive, I suggest you leave them alone!"

It was none other than Natsu!

 **BGM: Natsu's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

"Natsu!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, Lily and Levy.

"They're back!" Primal Heart exclaimed, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"And it's not just them who's back!" Laxus's voice came from the distance as they also saw the Thunder Legion on another roof, with Makarov right next to them.

"Don't forget us!" Cana exclaimed, and right next to her was Elfman, Lisanna and Mirajane… with a smirking Rei right next to them.

"You guys stand aside, we'll take it from here!" Another said, as they saw Alzack, Bisca, Asuka, Wakaba, Macao, Romeo, Zack, Jet, Droy…

Pretty much the whole guild was there.

"You've done so much." Erza said. "We'll take it from here." She said, transforming into her Purgatory armor.

"FAIRY TAIL… ATTACK!" Makarov ordered.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

Everyone but Rei jumped off of the roof and then landed in front of Kefka. "You think you can stop me? Think again, Fairy losers!" Kefka taunted.

Natsu smirked and then jumped into the air. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

"WATER CYCLONE!"

"Star Dress… Taurus form…" Lucy's dress has changed into an outfit consisting of a bra and sleeves with a cow pattern and pants that leave her right leg entirely revealed. She also dones a pair of gloves and boots as well as a belt where Taurus Zodiac sign is located and a bag around her waist. While sporting this dress she uses her hair in two buns, one at each side of her head abut also leaving some hair hanging and she opened her eyes and brought out a key. "OPEN! GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! TAURUS!"

"MOOOO!" Taurus yelled and slashed through Kefka.

"LUCY…PUNCH!" Lucy punched him, knocking Kefka to a wall.

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

"PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!"

"ICE MAKE: ARROW!"

Kefka yelled in pain over this as he got up. "You think I should be impressed?!" He exclaimed.

"HIYAAAAH!" Happy kicked him in the face while Lily slashed through him.

"Carla, now!" Lily cued as Carla flew up in the air and then she transformed…into a human?

"TAKE THIS!" Carla yelled, kicking him hard before flying away.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"HAVE SOME THUNDER!" Kefka yelled, unleashing a Thundaga on Wendy, but Laxus got in the way and absorbed it.

"Just what I needed." Laxus smirked, punching him with lightning and then Makarov grew giant and punched Kefka down before restraining him.

"LET GO OF ME… YOU OLD FART…!"

Mirajane closed her eyes and went into her Satan Soul form, while Lisanna went Animal Soul: Cat… and then Elfman went into his Beast form where they beat the living crap out of him and then Lucy brought out her whip, cuing Makarov and the others to get out of her way.

"EARTH WAVE!" She screamed, hitting the ground and creating a shockwave that caused Kefka to scream in agony and then Jet kicked him in the head and Alzack and Bisca shot him several times.

"PURPLE FLARE!" Romeo yelled.

Kefka fell on both knees. "No… no…! I shouldn't… I'm getting beaten by some Fairy pests?!"

"Gajeel! Wendy! Let's finish him off!" Natsu ordered, completely aware of Erza going into her Nakagami Armor.

"Right!" The two nodded.

"SKY DRAGON…"

"IRON DRAGON…."

"FIRE DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"

"NAKAGAMI… STARLIGHT!" Erza screamed.

"No…! NOOO!" Kefka yelled as he got hit by the attacks. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed before lighting up…and exploding in light.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's how you make a comeback." Natsu smirked, high fiving them.

"How about a smooooooch for our victory?" Taurus asked.

"Later." Lucy said, turning back to normal.

"Aww…" Taurus pouted before disappearing and then soon, Wendy healed them.

"How did you guys…know that we're here…?" Nan asked, getting up.

"Simple." Natsu grinned. "After we got the guild back together, Master Mavis came by and told us you guys needed help, and it's a good thing we came by not a moment too soon."

"So what's Rei doing here…?" Primal Heart wondered.

"Funny story, actually…" Worldwalker said and then explained why she was there.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Fairy Tail, Halo and Korra yelled.

"Hey, you got rid of two bad guys, didn't you? Sure, a part of Radiant Garden may be destroyed, but the Legion is down to two members now." Rei grinned. "See? This invasion helped you guys get closer to your parents."

"She does have a point…" Nan said as they all nodded.

"Hmm…" Erza looked at the girls in their HDD, looking a bit concerned.

"What's wrong?" Hoopa Heart asked.

"I see you got your HDD back… but, I'm not exactly… comfortable about this. Remember what happened back at Hyperdimension? You lost yourselves."

"That may be true, but let's just say, someone helped us realize our mistake." Hyrule Heart said before they went into their Next forms.

"…Is it me or do they have a new form?" Gray asked.

"Next forms. It's a sign that we're no longer afraid of our HDD." Next Primal said as they turned to normal… as everyone couldn't help but stare at Julia.

"DOMINATRIX MUCH?!" Lucy jawdropped.

"Holy…" Gray jawdropped before collapsing, nosebleeding at the spot.

"GRAY!" Juvia yelled and then glared at Julia, her eyes saying 'LOVE RIVAL!' written all over it.

"Relax, I'm not into him. I'm into this guy." Julia giggled, pointing to Nan, but all it did was Juvia do the 'I'm watching you' gesture. "Seriously, you got jealousy issues…" She sweatdropped.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Silver yelled, catching their attention. "IBLIS! We need to take care of him!"

"Who's Iblis?" Mira asked as they explained who he is. "…Oh my!"

"About that…" A voice said as Braig walked over. "While you guys were fighting Kefka, I snuck away to check on Iblis… only to find out… that Iblis is gone."

"WHAT?!" Silver and Blaze yelled.

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god!" Blaze panicked. "This is bad… now we're gonna have to deal with a monster now and-"

"Relax." Jacob said. "Mephiles needs a Chaos Emerald to awaken Iblis, luckily… he doesn't have one."

"Oh thank god…" Blaze sighed with relief.

"Come on, let's go reunite with everyone." Natsu grinned as they nodded as a gap opened up and they all went in, with Fairy Tail, the Elites, Osiris and Korra in tow.

 **BGM: Landscape (Fairy Tail Zero)**

* * *

 _Guuzen janaku sadame_

The ending begins by showing everyone cheering for Fairy Tail's return.

 _Meguri atta bokura wa_

It then shows Lucy reunited with the Princesses of Heart, hugging them all.

 _Hadashi no mama de aruki dashita_

It then shows Natsu curiously wondering what's beneath Master Chief's mask as Gray, Elfman and Gajeel are also curious.

 _Aru haru no gogo_

It then shows Alzack and Bisca in the shooting gallery with Sinon and the other shooters, as they're impressed by their aim.

 _Nando mayotta?_

It then shows Jet and Sonic starting a race…and Sonic already at the finish line, much to Jet's annoyance.

 _Kazoe (Left or Right)_

It then shows Kai and Maria in their CPU forms and showing off their Next forms, as Erza's amazed… but still a bit concerned.

 _Kirenai (Truth or Lie)_

There's a brief scene where Hina is in a fetal position as she's crying as Souji is attempting to comfort her.

 _Yowane wo haitane_

It then goes into Hina's Cybernetic eye where Sheila is concerned about Hina.

 _Soredemo_

Tex then shows up next to Sheila, also concerned about Hina as both of them look at each other and shrug.

 _Soba wo hashiru kimi no koe ga_

It then switches to Vito and Paolo coming out of a store in the Mushroom Kingdom, holding two little boxes in their hands with grins on their faces.

 _Yuuki wo kureta kara_

It then shows Marisa hugging Hina, who's still crying while Marisa is rubbing her back.

 _Togirezu egake tanosa_

It then shows Lucy surprised to see Palutena with Lucina, but she smiles, happy for the two.

 _Kyou made no kiseki_

It then shows Happy surprised to see Reimu and Luxord together before he smiles and does his usual shenanigans.

 _Iku sen oku no Landscape_

Annoyed, Reimu kicks Happy away, as he slams into a wall, knocking him out as Lector and Frosch poke the unconscious Exceed.

 _Kasaneta bokura no kizuna_

Reimu puts her leg down as she then leans into Luxord as he wraps his arms around her.

 _Donna asu ga yatte kitemo_

It then shows Elfman and Yang arm wrestling with his two sisters cheering Elfman on while the rest of RWBY is cheering on Yang, with Falcon watching.

 _Hohaba awasete yukou_

It then shows Levy excitedly reading Flare's book and then she hugs her as she returns the hug.

 _Yume mita basho no Landscape_

It then has Minene and Erza putting comforting hands on Hina's shoulders before they both hugged her in comfort.

 _Kimi no me ni todokeru yo_

It then shows Nan hugging his cousin while Hina cries on his shoulder while Souji is behind her, a bit concerned about her.

 _Maboroshi sae riaru ni kaete_

It then shows Peach fangirling over something as Mario and Vito cover their ears and then she hugs Vito.

 _I'll never let you go_

Someone pokes Hina on the shoulder as she turns around.

 _Forever and ever_

Sarge is in front of her and side steps out of the way, revealing a very chocolately cake as Simmons and Grif are holding back Kirby and Yuyuko.

 _I'll be there for you_

The ending ends with Hina smiling as a tear ran down her cheek, moved that Sarge would make something to cheer her up.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Mephiles…_

 **BGM: Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"This is TOTALLY unbelievable!" Mephiles exclaimed in anger as he was in Vale with the others. "First, I can't get Iblis out of this crystal since I need a Chaos Emerald… BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY! TWO: The Heralds of Chaos is no more, THREE: Fairy Tail made their return and FOUR: I CAN'T JUST SIMPLY BREAK INTO THE CITADEL ANYMORE JUST TO GET ONE OF THOSE EMERALDS! CURSE THAT GAP HAG!"

"Can't we just break Iblis out with a chiseler?" Mercury asked as Emerald and Neo were doing just that.

"No, it's impossible to break him out. We need a Chaos Emerald…" He muttered under his breath.

"Hmm…" Roman rubbed his chin in thought and then thought of something. "Aha!"

"What?" Mephiles asked.

"Didn't you say something about the Primal Rage gods at one point?"

"Yeah… why?"

Roman chuckled. "Why don't we trick them into going to their world? After all, there is one more God that didn't join them and is planning on revenge. Ever heard of Necrosan… the Undead God?"

Cinder looked at him. "How do you know about him?"

"Hey, you get bored in jail so you have to do SOMETHING like read a book!" Roman told her.

"Going against the Undead God…" Mephiles chuckled. "I like the sound of that!" He exclaimed.

"Then you should go to Urth and make contact with him. And I suggest giving him the remaining Flood we have left to give him a boost. Hell, he might make his own undead army."

Mephiles smirked. "Perfect."

"May I make a suggestion?" Cinder asked. "The Legion has two members left. So I was thinking… why not have Necrosan pretend to "join" the Legion while he works with us? That way, when he plans on overthrowing the Legion…"

"Then the Legion will be no more… and then the Malevolent Seven will make their move…" Mephiles chuckled. "Then the heroes will whittle them out one by one… and when Unicron is dead…"

" _We_ make our move." Cinder smirked.

"Yes… YES… this is perfect!" Mephiles laughed evilly. "The Malevolent Seven will FALL!"

Locus heard the conversation as he was leaning on a wall. "Why do I have this feeling something unfortunate is about to happen?" He wondered to himself.

* * *

 **I'd say something about Fairy Tail's return...**

 **But apparently, Scott is making ANOTHER Five Nights at Freddy's...**


	136. Hope and Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Hina was leaning on the couch arm, covering her metal band above her cybernetic eye. In fact, she was covering her eye as well.

A portal opened up and everyone came back in. "WE'RE BAAAAACK!" Natsu yelled.

"And ready to kick some more ass while we're at it!" Gajeel exclaimed as Wendy hugged Lucas and Ness.

"Hina!" Tristina exclaimed. "You're alright!" She said, but Hina didn't say anything. "Hina? Why are you sad?"

"I think I know why... she's obviously tired." Natsu said.

"No, you wouldn't look tired while you're sad." Gray said. "Is anything okay?"

Hina still said nothing, but she shook her head 'no'.

Lucy noticed her Keyblade. "Hey! You got your Keyblade back! That means Meta's been killed!"

"You got Sheila back!" Levy grinned.

"Yeah, but at a price." Tony walked forward.

"What do you mean?" Nan asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Marisa said. "But, if you really want to know." She looked at Hina.

"Do you want to show them?" Souji asked.

"No..." She muttered.

"We just want to know what happened." Isaac said as she looked at their pleading eyes, begging her to let them know what happened. She sighed sadly and uncovered her cybernetic eye and her metal band as their eyes widened in horror.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"What the devil happened to you?!" Carla asked.

"It was a very intense battle in Reach. It was just us and the Meta, locked in combat... when all of a sudden, the Meta grabbed his Brute Shot and..." Shirley looked away. "Impaled her eye... while she was in her Next form."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"You can thank me for suggesting a cybernetic eye." Cyborg said.

"We tried to get Sheila back in her Keyblade, but we found out that it was impossible." Nitori said. "So, we decided to put her into Hina's eye. It was the only thing we could think of."

Hina sniffed a little. "I'm a freak... just some hideous monster. I know that's what you're thinking..."

"No no no, we're not thinking that at all." Erza said. "Just because you have this metal band as part of your body now, doesn't make you a freak or hideous. You're still the Hina we all know and love."

"Eh, you kinda look a little freaky..." Gajeel quietly muttered...only to get elbowed by Levy. "OOOF."

"Ignore him. He's just being himself." Levy said, as Gajeel just glared at her.

"We all still love you, Hina. Just because you got this metal band on you or your eye being replaced by a cybernetic eye, doesn't make you a freak. You're still Hina, and nothing will ever change you."

"That's what I kept telling her." Souji said.

"You're not hideous, Hina. You're still beautiful... in fact, you're still the Hina we all know." Maria said.

"They're right. Nothing will ever change you." Erza smiled at her.

"They have a point, you know." Sheila spoke up.

Tears formed into Hina's other eye as she burst into tears. "Th-thank you...!" She cried loudly, covering her face and continuing to cry as Souji immediately hugged her.

"Come on, let's just give her some space." Erza said as they all nodded and walked away. Souji continued to hug her as Marisa and Dante joined in.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the Blood Gulch Crew…_

"I hate seeing Hina all sad like that." Caboose said.

"You and me both, dude." Tucker said.

"It's understandable since she's done so much, and having her eye taken out has done a number on her." Carolina said. A part of her couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened, seeing has how she blamed herself for the Meta becoming what he was in the first place.

"I say we do something for her." Tucker said.

"If it involves you doing something sexual while she has a boyfriend, you can count me out." Grif said.

"What?! What makes you think that?!"

"Well, let me count the ways!"

"We should do something that will cheer her up, back to her old perky self." Simmons said. "Any ideas?"

"How about we bake a cake?" Caboose suggested.

"A cake? That has got to be one of the most girliest things you could think of." Grif said. "I say we-"

"Hold your horses there, Grif!" Sarge said. "Did you say something about cake?"

"Yes!"

"Men...we are making Hina a cake! And we will make it chocolate!"

Grif perked up. "Chocolate, you say?"

"Yes, we will make it so chocolaty, that it will most likely cause Grif to go into a chocolate coma and hopefully stay like that for the rest of his life!" Sarge said, causing Grif to anime fall from this.

"Mmm, chocolate!" Caboose grinned.

Wash sweatdropped. "How about we just not add TOO much chocolate..."

"Do you want to make Hina happy again or not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"THEN WE ARE GOING TO ADD TONS OF CHOCOLATE."

"Oh god..." Wash muttered in annoyance.

"Probably not too much." Carolina sighed.

"I think having that much chocolate is a good idea, sir." Simmons said.

"Of course it is!"

"But, wouldn't that cause dia-" Everyone left Doc. "-Be... oh never mind..." He sighed sadly.

"Men, get your manly aprons on! We are making a cake that will cause everyone to drool at the sight!"

"Do we even know how to bake a cake?" Tucker asked.

"Of course we do!" Sarge said. "Quit doubting and get to work, numnut!"

* * *

 _Later..._

"Can I have the first lick?" Grif asked, reaching for it but Sarge slapped his hand. "OW!"

"Oh no, we are letting Hina take the first bite!" Sarge said. "Now, we need to add something else..."

"Why don't we add edible flowers? And a message!" Donut piped up.

"Excellent idea, Donut!" Sarge said.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"There we go! It's done!" Sarge said, looking at the masterpiece before him.

"...You wrote 'Get well soon'?" Grif asked.

"What do you WANT me to say? 'Hope your eye grows back'? You gotta think outside the box, you dummy!" He said, causing Grif to facepalm.

"I think it's sweet!" Donut said.

"Alright, time to push this on a cart and deliver it to the girl! She needs it!" Sarge said as he took off. "Excuse me, pardon me, out of the way, cake coming through!"

"DID SOMEONE SAY CAKE?!" Yuyuko yelled.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Sarge quickly picked up the pace. "GRIF! SIMMONS! HOLD THEM DOWN!" He yelled as Grif and Simmons held them down and then he parked it near Hina. "Here you are!"

"...What's the occasion?" Hina asked, still sounding depressed.

"We just thought you needed something to get back to your perky self!" Sarge said.

"You made this...?"

"I sure did! I made it all by myself."

"EXCUUUUUUUUUSE ME, BUT WE HELPED TOO!" Grif yelled in the distance.

Hina looked at the message saying 'Get well soon' as Sarge cut it up. "A slice for you!"

"Thanks..." She muttered and then ate it, as her eyes lit up as she quickly ate it up.

"How is it?"

"I loved it." She smiled and hugged Sarge. "Thank you..."

Sarge smiled through his mask. "No problem, missy!" He said, returning the hug. "Now, you feeling better?"

"Sort of... I still need to get used to the fact that... you know..."

"I understand." Sarge nodded. "Take all the time you need." He said as he walked away. "Don't forget to share the cake, I'm sure your friends would love it!" He said.

"Right." Hina said as she smiled at the cake. "That was so thoughtful of them..." She said, as a tear ran down her cheek.

But it wasn't a sad tear...

It was a happy one.

After eating the cake, Hina seemed a little happier... but still, her eye was taken out by the Meta. Sure, she's happy Sheila's back... but she lost something in order to get her back. Sure, the scar made her look like a badass, but... still...

She wouldn't talk much after that, most likely she was too depressed to say anything.

Even when she would soak in the hot tubs, she wouldn't say anything as Sheila did most of the talking to everyone as they would reply back. It made Hina feel... out of place. She knew that they were looking at her, but they were talking to an AI in her eye, so in her mind, they were talking to her eye. Lisbeth, being the silly girl that she is, she attempted to get a reaction out of her by playfully groping her... but that didn't even faze her, much to their shock. She was too depressed to even care.

After that, she would wander around and sigh, as Sheila would try to talk to her, but no response.

She soon came across Nan.

"Oh, hey..." She quietly said.

"You feeling alright? Everyone's worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine, really..."

"No, she's not." Sheila said.

"Sheila... please... I'm fine." She said, but then Nan hugged her.

"We're all here for you, especially me." He said, as Hina hugged him tightly, and then started crying. "Hina..."

"How am I supposed to get over the fact I lost my eye? I mean... I'm glad that Sheila's back but... but... this wasn't what I had in mind!" She continued to cry on his shoulder as Nan rubbed her back, hugging her for a good couple of minutes.

Nan soon had an idea. "Hina, I know what'll cheer you up." He said.

"Gatorade?" She sniffed.

"I was thinking ice cream."

"Like... Sea Salt Ice Cream?"

"Actually, I heard there was an ice cream shop at the Mushroom Kingdom... and I've been kinda wanting to go check it out."

"Why don't you go with Julia instead of me?"

"Julia's busy right now..."

* * *

 _With Julia..._

"Let's see..." She was looking at the items in the Dominatrix shop. "Hmm, blindfolds..." She mused and looked at the others. "Leg restraints..."

She smirked. "Oh, he's going to love this... especially when he's not looking at me~" She giggled.

* * *

 _Back with the two..._

"Why do I have this feeling she's back in the dominatrix department?" Hina asked.

"I love her for that." Nan chuckled. "But come on, let's go. I know it'll cheer you up."

"Alright..." Hina said, wiping her tears as they took off to the Mushroom Kingdom.

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

They soon walked into the ice cream shop as Nan walked over. "Let's see... anything you want?" He asked as he then noticed something. "Oh would you look at that... Sea Salt Ice Crea-... AS A MILKSHAKE?!" He yelled. "Oh, I'll have one of those!"

 **End BGM**

Hina seemed to ignore that as she felt everyone's eyes on her as she turned around and she could feel something... but it wasn't pleasant. She could feel the Toad's, Koopa's, Shy Guy's and a Yoshi. To them, they were curious, wondering what happened to her that gave her that scar and the metal band, not realizing she lost her eye.

But to Hina?

 _Look at that freak! She's a mess!_

 _Stay far away from my kid, you freak!_

 _I hope you die single!_

 _You are a freak and you should die like one!_

Hina was breathing heavily, looking around and feeling soul-piercing glares... but they were just curious and wondering what happened... but she didn't realize that.

What was this feeling... anxiety?

Still... she was freaking out.

 _Hina, are you feeling alright?_ Tex wondered.

"Hina? Hina!" She could barely hear Nan's voice, as it was replaced by judgemental voices that were obviously playing in her head... but she didn't realize that... "Hina!"

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" She screamed, as they looked at her in surprise. "STOP JUDGING ME! I'M NOT A FREAK!" She yelled. "JUST... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and took off running.

"What was that all about?" A Shy Guy wondered.

"I have no idea..." A Toad replied.

"Hina!" Nan exclaimed and turned around. "Um, give me a chocolate ice cream cone." He said as the Toad waitress gave him it. "Thanks." He said and then quickly took off. "Hina, wait!" He watched her take off and he chased after her as she saw her panting on top of a hill next to a tree. "Hina... what... was that all about?" He asked, panting.

"Did you even hear them? They were calling me a freak..."

"Um, no they weren't... all I saw was that they were curiously looking at you, wondering what happened to you." He explained, giving her the ice cream cone. "I tried to ask you what you wanted, but... all of a sudden, you were screaming your head off and running away."

Hina's eyes widened before tearing up. "Oh god..." She rubbed her forehead.

"You feeling okay?"

"No... I just... I just don't know if I'm dealing with anxiety now or not..." She said, looking at him. "They were judging me... they were calling me a freak, hoping i'd die single..."

"...Yep, that's anxiety." He said.

"How am I supposed to deal with that?" She asked. "I mean... my eye just got taken out and now I have to deal with a fucking metal band above my eye! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THAT?!"

"Um, you have me..." Sheila said.

"I know... but I look like a freak. Everyone in the Citadel told me I'm not... but you know what? THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR FUCKING EYE GET TAKEN OUT!"

"Minene knows the feeling." Nan said, sounding worried. "…And Erza...Plus there's Cyborg..."

"BESIDES THEM!" She yelled.

"Hina, calm down... you're not acting like yourself!"

"THEN HOW SHOULD I BE WITH A FUCKING BAND OVER MY EYE?! SHOULD I JUST BE GLAD I HAVE A FUCKING CYBERNETIC EYE?! TELL ME NAN!"

"I... I don't know, but you'll get over it. I just know it."

"Get over it?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OVER IT?!"

"With help from everyone... it'll take time."

"You don't know what it's like to have your EYE taken out! You don't know I FEEL!"

"Now you know how I felt when I had to deal with being dead. You didn't know how I felt." He said as Hina's eyes widened, flashing back to when she yelled at him.

"Oh god..." Hina said. "I'm so sorry... I... I didn't mean to.. y-yell at you..." She said, trying not to cry and hugged him. "But... death is way different than losing an eye..."

"I couldn't get over my death... and you can't get over your eye being lost." He said, hugging her back.

Hina sighed. "We're just a mess, aren't we?"

"Yeah..." He nodded as the two hugged before sitting on the hill, enjoying their ice cream and milkshake.

"You know... you got over your death by dying a second time... how did you get over that?"

"Honestly, I don't know... death just felt normal at that point. But I had to do something... to prove Khan a point that I'm not weak or even selfish. I had to do something to prove him wrong... even if it meant dying a second time."

Hina sighed. "I see... but didn't Arthur call you selfish for not becoming king of Camelot?"

"Hey, you know my reasons..." He said as she nodded. "Besides, even if I did become king... I wouldn't go exploring to other worlds. I would've been stuck there forever until I finally kicked the bucket or someone assassinated me. If I was lucky, I'd have my parents or any other of my friends visit me, but... I wouldn't go anywhere. That's why I didn't want to go... and I told Arthur I'm a king at heart... and he seemed to like the idea because he never even thought about it."

"He was just concerned about Camelot's well being..." She said.

"Right. I told him that Camelot's time is up and he needed to move on."

"I see..." Hina said and then looked up in the sky. "I wonder how I'm going to move on from my eye getting taken out..." She said and playfully glared at Nan. "And don't you dare say 'I should get my other eye taken out'."

"What? I wasn't even thinking that!" He exclaimed.

Hina laughed. "I'm just messing with you." She said and then sighed. "Still, I wonder how I'll move on."

"You'll find a way, I just know it." Sheila said.

"Yeah." She nodded and then Nan had a playful idea.

"Perhaps you should have Julia torture you to get your mind off things." He playfully said.

"...You have a higher pain tolerance than me..." _Mostly because you're used to her torturing you._

"Wait, since when does Julia torture?" Sheila asked. "In fact... who's Julia?"

"It's a long story." Nan chuckled.

"And also, she tortures you a lot because she loves you a lot and she knows that you can handle the pain she gives you." Hina explained.

"Hey, I torture her too on occasion by giving it back to her."

"Yeah... I know. But still... there has to be a better way than that."

"Oh, you'll think of something." Nan said.

"Right." She nodded, letting the wind blow through her hair as they said nothing for about thirty minutes, staring at Toad Town and the residents going about their lives.

"Ah, finally found you." A voice said as they turned to see Souji.

"Souji!" Hina said as she got up and hugged him as Nan smiled at them.

"I know just the way to cheer you up." Souji smiled, playfully winking at her, and she smiled, as if she knew.

"Lead the way." She said and then a portal opened up and then he walked in as Hina walked over... but stopped as she walked over to Nan. "Thanks for the ice cream." She said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Now go have fun." He said as she nodded, waving him goodbye and walked in.

* * *

 _With Hina..._

Hina walked in, seeing that they were in her home in Twilight Town and then saw Souji on the bed as she sat down next to him, and then the two started to kiss before it was a make-out session.

 _Ah, young love!_ Sheila thought.

Souji then proceeded to grope her as she moaned with pleasure before he took off her shirt and unstrapped her bra. He then pushed her down and climbed on top of her while taking off his clothes in the process, then he took off her pants and panties as he then licked her breasts. She moaned, then he sucked on them while one of his hands soon found itself between her legs and started fingering her as she gasped, moaning in pleasure.

 _So, it this what love really is? Fascinating..._ Sheila thought.

The moaning soon got to Souji... and then he got up as Hina wondered why, and then noticed he was putting a certain something on as she had a playful smirk on her.

* * *

 _One moment later..._

The two panted before he collapsed as he looked into her eyes, and then looked at her cybernetic eye and realized something. "Holy shit, I just had sex with an AI..."

Hina laughed. "I don't think that counts." She giggled. "Besides, she's in my eye. Not anywhere else."

Souji chuckled. "I know." He said, kissing her.

 _Ah, young love!_ Sheila thought as Souji turned over and was by her side.

"I love you... and you're not a freak at all. You're just a bit paranoid..."

"I know... I didn't even know I had anxiety until that happened..."

"It happens, but I'll make sure you'll move on from what happened."

"Thanks." She said, kissing him as he stroked her hair, the two laying on the bed for a couple of hours just looking at each other, kissing every once in a while, a little bit of groping, and rubbing their hands on their legs... but they never said a word.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"Hahaha!" Natsu exclaimed. "So, Godzilla, my man! How did you destroy your Heartless?"

Godzilla said nothing, but he did transform into his Super Godzilla form to show what he did. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Gray yelled as he was with him.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed as Utsuho came by and explained what he did to his Heartless form as Gray was actually speechless while Natsu had a huge grin on his face.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" He grinned and then looked at Gray. "Gray? Buddy?" He poked him and Gray collapsed. "…Oh."

* * *

 _With Lucy…_

"LUCY!" Peach hugged her tightly. "Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Agh! G-good to see you too!" She said, hugging Peach as well as she then hugged the other fellow Princesses of Heart. "So, what'd I miss when I was gone?"

"Palutena has a girlfriend~" Peach giggled as Lucy blinked in surprise.

"Wait… seriously? Who is it?" Lucy asked as Palutena giggled, side stepping out of the way to reveal Lucina. "LUCINA?!"

"Yes!" Lucina smiled. "Nice to see you again!"

"It sure is!" Lucy nodded and then she pulled Palutena away. "Excuse us for one second…" She said and then pulled her in close. "I thought you were afraid of her… you freaked out over when Hina and Noire dressed as the two of you… and kissed! You even freaked out when your data-selves were dating!" She whispered.

"Things change, Lucy. I'm totally in love with Lucina now."

"Um… but aren't you…basically a goddess and she's a human? Last I checked, Gods have longer lifespans than humans."

"I'm aware of that. Besides, I can have Yukari expand Lucina's age so she doesn't die on me." Palutena giggled.

"…Girl, you are so madly in love, it's not even funny…"

"That's what Usagi kept saying." Palutena giggled before reuniting with her girlfriend and kissing each other.

"Speaking of love, Reimu has a boyfriend~" Peach grinned.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lucy yelled.

"SHE DOES?!" Happy yelled, happening to overhear the conversation.

"We're not in love or anything!" Reimu defended herself while blushing, as Luxord walked up next to her. "We're just really good friends!"

"You're denying it! You're blushing!"

"I'm not!"

Happy giggled. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike him~!" He teased… and then Reimu swiftly kicked him away.

"SHUT UP, YOU CRAZY CAT!" She yelled before putting her leg down. "…Huh, what do you know, kicking the cat DOES make you feel better."

"Told ya!" Lucy grinned as Happy was knocked out on the ground as Lector and Frosch was humorously poking him. "Still, I'm happy for you."

"Th-thanks…" Reimu blushed as she then leaned into Luxord as he wrapped his arms around her, as he gently pecked her on the cheek.

"You totally love him!" Lucy squealed in delight.

"Marisa just won't shut up about it though."

"Hey, she's excited for her best friend has a guy."

"Yeah…"

* * *

 _Levy…_

"Hey, has anyone seen Samus anywhere?" She wondered.

"About that…" Worldwalker explained what happened as she jawdropped.

"Whoa… that's a bit much, even for her."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just hope she comes back."

* * *

 _Erza…_

Erza was curiously looking at Pyrrha's sword. "That's a fascinating sword… and a shield!"

"Thanks. I have this semblance that can have me change the polarity of an object." Pyrrha explained.

"That…is so cool!"

* * *

 _Laxus…_

"So, you can absorb electricity?" Laxus asked.

"Yep!" Nora grinned.

"This, I gotta see." He said, crackling with electricity and unleashing some on her, as she absorbed it all as he looked at her in amazement.

"Impressed?" Nora smiled.

"I sure am." He nodded.

* * *

 _Wendy…_

"Hey, Wendy!" Ruby ran up to her. "I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Yang."

"Hi!" Yang greeted.

"Hello!" Wendy smiled and then Penny was backing up slowly near them. "Penny? What's wrong?"

"Hathor…" She said as Wendy turned to see Hathor… who turned to see her.

"Oh, hello! Who are you, you cutie?"

"C-cutie?" Wendy asked. "I'm Wendy Marvell."

Hathor smiled. "I'm Hathor." She said as she leaned in close to the young Dragon Slayer as she backed up.

"Okay, this is a bit uncomfortable…"

"Why is it? You're just so cute looking!"

 _Is she flirting with me?!_ Wendy thought as Hathor got closer… and then saw Yunoha.

"Oh, Yunoha~! Come here you~!" She said and took off.

"AAAAH! NO NO NO!" She yelled and took off as she kept chasing her around.

"…Did I miss something?' Wendy blinked, wondering what just happened.

"She…flirts with everyone around her age. Boy or girl." Ruby said.

 _I'm amazed that Hathor didn't kiss Yunoha yet._ Yang thought.

 _Geez… You sure miss a lot when you're gone…_ Wendy thought.

* * *

 _Juvia…_

"Has anyone seen Skywalker and the others? I haven't seen them."

"They decided to stay." Ezra said and explained what happened.

"Whoa."

"But instead, we got Ahsoka." He said, motioning over to Ahsoka who was busy meditating.

"Cool…"

* * *

 _Gajeel…_

"Has anyone ever told you that you both sound the same?" He asked Sting and Sun.

"We do?" They asked.

"Seriously, you do."

"Well, I don't see myself as a Dragon Slayer." Sun said.

"And I don't see myself with a tail." Sting said.

"So how can we be the same?" They both asked.

"My god, it's like looking into a mirror!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Fro thinks so too!"

* * *

 _Cana…_

"So, who are these guys?" Cana asked, looking at the Red and Blue gang.

"They're called the Blood Gulch Crew… or Reds and Blues. The others are Freelancers while two are doctors." Nan explained.

"Okay…?" She asked as Nan explained their names and their personalities as Cana sweatdropped. "Dear lord…"

"You said it." He nodded and walked away.

* * *

 _Elfman…_

"Hmm…" Elfman just couldn't help but stare at Chief talking with his team, Osiris and the Swords of Sanghelios.

"What's up?" Lisanna asked.

"All of those guys have their helmets off… but that that guy." He said, pointing to Chief. "I'm kinda curious what's underneath that."

"So why don't you go ask him?"

"You don't just ask a man to take off his helmet!" Elfman said, as Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Forget I asked…" She said and walked away as Elfman was still curious, unaware that Naruto and Sakura were curious as well.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

Hina walked around in the Citadel, having feeling better after having her moment with Souji, although she was still a bit bummed that she lost her eye. Tex and Sheila were encouraging her to keep moving forward, no matter what happened.

Souji watched her walk around and sighed deeply, and then pulled something out of his pocket. "Oh my god..." Marisa's voice said. "You're planning on proposing to her, aren't you?"

Souji nodded. "Yeah. We've been together for so long, i'm thinking "I can't wait any longer. I need to ask her."

"Well, ask her then." Marisa smiled. "She's totally an awesome girl to be with. A cute, lovable, good girl who can be a bad girl at times." She giggled.

"That's because you requested her to be good AND bad with me all the time."

"Hey, what can I say? I wanted to spice up the relationship!" She laughed. "You can do it, I believe in you."

"Thanks, mom." He said, hugging her and then walking straight for Hina.

Hina was in the gym, kicking a punching bag while a little ways off, Elfman was lifting weights, Levy, Erza, Pyrrha and Rosalina were jogging on the treadmills, Nan and Isaac were playing basketball, and Rapunzel, Zelda and Sanae were doing yoga.

 _Interesting crowd..._ He thought as he took a deep breath and walked over to Hina. "Hey, Spartan Princess."

Hina smiled at the name and then turned around. "Hey, Souji. What's up?"

"Hey... I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"We've been together for a long time... and how we always like to do stuff together... good and bad..."

Elfman's ears perked up. _No way..._

 _Oh my god, is he seriously doing what I think he's doing?!_ Tex asked.

"What's he doing?" Sheila wondered.

 _Just watch._

"Hina... I'm asking if you'd..." He got on one knee, opening a box as Hina's eyes widened. "...Marry me?" He asked as everyone stopped what they were doing in the gym, hearing the conversation.

"Oh my god..." Nan said.

"Holy..." Isaac said.

Hina said nothing, but let out a very loud fangirl scream. "YES! YES, I WILL!" She screamed, hugging him tightly and kissing him while Souji snuck the ring on her finger.

"Well, what do you know?" Rapunzel smiled as everyone watched this... and then the silence disappeared after someone started slow clapping before picking up the pace... and it was coming from Erza as everyone else followed, then Hina and Souji hugged each other, as Hina saw Marisa and Dante just outside, clapping as well.

"Nan, are you crying?" Isaac asked.

"N-no... maybe... I don't know...! I'm just happy for my cousin, alright?!"

Isaac chuckled and then looked at the box when he pulled it out before putting it away, watching Hina and Souji kiss once more.

* * *

 _With Vito…_

"Wait, WHAT are you doing?!" Peach exclaimed.

"You heard me." Vito said.

Peach said nothing, but let out a fangirl scream and hugged him tightly. "THAT WILL SO BE A CUTE MOMENT!" She yelled. "She's totally a good girl to pick!"

"Thanks mom." He said as Mario said nothing, but gave him the thumbs up as Vito hugged the two and then took off.

"We did good with him...while not being pregnant in the process." Peach giggled as Mario nodded. "Ah, the future never looked so bright!"

"...Mama mia, I just thought of something." Mario said. "Vanitas." He said and then explained why.

"...Oh dear... oh well, i'm sure he's not TOO overprotective of his daughter... right?" Peach hoped.

* * *

 _With Daisy and Luigi..._

"There he goes..." Luigi said.

"Yep." Daisy nodded, tearing up. "Man... it feels just like yesterday when we first met our son..." She said. "Man, they grow up so fast!"

"Indeed." Luigi nodded and then thought of something. "I wonder how Lea will take this?"

"Oh, you know the guy. He's more of an 'everything goes' type of guy. He'll be fine... not like he's overprotective or anything." Daisy said. "Now, if it was Aqua, i'd be a bit more concerned."

* * *

 _With Vito and Kai..._

"So, big guy, what do you want to do today?" Kai asked as they were alone in their room.

"...Kai..." Vito gulped. "W-we've been together for a long time, dating, having fun... all of that fun stuff... so... i've been thinking..."

Kai's eyes widened. _No way... is he seriously...?!_

Vito turned around, pulling out a box and showing a ring as Kai was speechless, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Kai... will you marry me?"

Tears overwhelmed her. "Yes... YES!" She yelled and hugged him tightly. "I will!" She exclaimed, hugging him, looking into his eyes. "I've always wanted to spend my life with you..." She said, kissing him while Vito put the ring on her finger.

* * *

 _Maria and Paolo..._

"Maria..."

"Hmm?"

"We've spent so much time together, laughing, crying... we've made a good couple... and I plan on sealing the deal." He said as Maria lightly gasped as he got on one knee, as she just stood there, speechless... and tears were threatening to escape while Ruby happily walked by and saw this.

 _Oh... my..._ Ruby thought and quickly took off to tell her team.

"Maria... will you do the honor of... marrying me?"

Maria smiled, trying to say yes, but couldn't. It was completely overwhelming for her... but she just nodded... and then finally finding her words. "Yes..." She said. "i'll marry you!"

Ruby came back with her team and they saw Paolo putting the ring on Maria's finger. "Oh my god..." Yang said.

Weiss teared up. "I-I cry over proposals...! Yes, I admit it... I'm a sucker for things like this!" She sobbed.

Blake lightly smiled, giving them the thumbs up while Ruby cheered as the two kissed.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you guys!" Tristina exclaimed, hugging Kai, Maria and Hina. "Congratulations!"

"I think you should be congratulating us as well." Flare said, as she turned to see rings on Flare's and Julia's ring fingers.

"You too?!" Tristina exclaimed in amazement.

"Nan proposed to me in the most romantic way possible." Julia smiled, remembering how he did it.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"How about you torture me this time?" Julia asked, back at Nan's house in his room.

"Alright." He smirked, putting the blindfold on her and then he proceeded to hit her with her whip as she moaned in pleasure and kept proceeding to go at it and then he dipped hot wax from the candlers on her shoulders as she yelped in pleasure, really enjoying it as he then sucked on her breasts while fingering her as she moaned loudly as he kept going at it until he suddenly stopped.

"Nan…honey…?" Julia panted as he unstrapped her and then he hugged her before pulling away. "Wh-why did you stop?" She asked as she took the blindfold off… to see him on one knee and holding a box in in his hands, as she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time and… since we only have two members of the Legion left… I thought it was time to ask you if… you'd marry me?"

"O-oh my god…" Julia said and then let out a very loud scream. "YES!" She yelled, hugging him tightly as he put the ring on and then they both looked at each other in the eyes. "I will marry you…" She said before the two started a make-out session, remaining there for a long time.

* * *

 _In the present…_

"…That's… not exactly romantic." Tristina said, as they sweatdropped at this.

"Hey, we all do romance differently." Julia said. "Not only do we like to make out, but we also like to torture each other. I find that really romantic." She giggled.

"…Besides the really warped mind that you have… congratulations…" Hina said. "Anyway, how did Flame propose to you?"

Flare giggled. "Well…"

* * *

 _Earlier, with Flare…_

Flare sat down in the Nature Reserve, brushing Flareon's hair. "Flareon!" Flareon cried as Flare giggled.

"You're so adorable." Flare giggled.

"Hey, Flare…" Flame walked over to her.

"Hey, Flame… what's up?"

"Listen, uh…. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"…Flare, do you want to go to Sunset Hill? I've never been there."

"Sure!" She said, opening up a portal and then walked in and then Flame walked in, but not before looking behind as Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were giving him the thumbs up.

 **BGM: Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ah, Sunset Hill…" Flare said. "So peaceful and beautiful…"

"I can think of something more beautiful than that."

"Oh yeah? Name one." She challenged, not looking at him and looking at the sunset.

"My fiancé."

Flare blinked. "Since when did you have a fiancé?" She asked, turning around and seeing Flame on one knee with the ring out as she gasped, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Right now if you say yes to this question." He grinned. "Flare, will you-" He was interrupted by Flare's lips, kissing him and then pulled away. "I take that as a yes."

"Of course!" She giggled as Flame got up and the two embraced, kissing each other under the sunset while Flame put the ring on her finger.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _In the present…_

"Under the sunset! That's romantic!" Kai fangirled.

"It sure is!" Tristina grinned. "Much more romantic than Nan's proposal!" She looked at him. "No offense…"

"Ah, it's fine… we all have different styles on romance." Nan said, hugging Julia. "Hmm… Sunset Hill… If I recall correctly, that's where my dad proposed to my mom over there."

"Hmm…" Tristina rubbed his chin in thought. "I wonder when Isaac will propose to me?" She wondered, as a little ways off, Isaac overheard the conversation.

Isaac looked at the box in his hand, wondering if he should do it right now… and then he felt a little nudge as he looked down to see Umbreon, pushing his leg as if encouraging him to ask her. "…Not now, I want to do it when my parents are rescued." He said.

Umbreon just stared at him in annoyance before sighing in defeat. "Umbre…" She muttered.

Isaac knelt down and rubbed Umbreon's head. "I know, I should do it right now… but… I just want to see the reactions on my parent's faces along with Tristina… just be patient , alright?"

Umbreon smiled, nodding at this and rubbing her head on his hand in affection. "Umbre…" She said as Isaac chuckled.

And then Umbreon Iron Tailed his crotch.

"Aagg!" Isaac groaned in pain, kneeling down while holding on to his crotch in pain.

Just because Umbreon saw Isaac in a new light doesn't mean she was gonna stop hitting his crotch with an Iron Tail. Besides, hitting someone in the crotch is always funny.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Hmm…" Rose looked at her friends. "Everyone's getting different outfits but me…" She said and then had an idea. "Big brother!" She called out to him as she took off. "Big brother!"

Isaac turned his head after talking with Flare. "What is it?"

"I want to go shopping for a new look. Can you take me?"

Isaac grinned. "Sure! Feeling a little left out?"

"A little…"

"Then let's go!"

"I'll go too! I can't wait to see my adorable little cousin's new look." Flare smiled as Rose smiled back.

* * *

 _At Coconut Mall…_

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Rose looked around the clothing store, wanting to try all of them on. "Oh, I don't know what to pick!" She said as she kept looking around as Isaac and Flare were soon joined by the whole family, along with Horus and Deadpool.

"So, when are you going to propose to Tristina?" Yuno asked to Isaac.

"Yuno!" Isaac exclaimed.

"What? An aunt's gotta be curious!"

"She's right." Minene playfully elbowed him.

"I'm just going to wait until we've rescued our parents."

"Isaac, we got like two bad guys left. I think it's time for you to pop the question." Flare said. "I mean, we're ALL engaged… except for you."

"I just want to wait…" He sighed. "Mostly because I want to see my parent's reaction as well."

"I'm sure they'll be surprised if you'd just propose. I know my parents will be." Flare said.

"It's better to do it now than wait long enough." Jacob said as they all nodded.

"I've done my waiting! Six or seven months of it!"

"You sure it wasn't 12 years in Azkaban?" Deadpool asked as they gave him a look. "What? Too soon?"

"Oh, Wade…" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"But seriously though, in my opinion, you should totally ask her." Deadpool said. "But if you want to wait, that's fine…" He said. "Next thing you know, he's going to wait 12 years before he asks…" He muttered.

"Alright, ALRIGHT… I'll ask her if it'd get you off my back!"

"Whoa, dude… I was only joking…"

Isaac sighed. "Sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you…"

"It's understandable. Deadpool can be annoying." Minene said.

"And I love every minute of it!" Deadpool laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready~!" Rose said as they looked in the changing room and Rose came out.

Her new appearance looked similar to RED-Chan from Hyperdimension Neptunia. She's now wearing a red and silver collared sleeveless vest with blue trimming, and the stitching is a darker blue. Her chest has a silver, dark blue Magatama shaped like Pikachu. There's a smaller version of it behind the bottom of the back of the vest. Her detached sleeves are blue with snowflake patterns. On the top of her sleeves are golden frills and at the near bottom end are more snowflake patterns with silver linings at the top and bottom.

Her skirt is a dark blue with a rose painted on it, complete with an Eevee next to the rose, sleeping next to it. Underneath the skirt are red tight shorts with blue linings at the bottom with blue ankle cuffs with a snowflake pattern. She's wearing short white shocks reaching only through the ankle cuffs. On her feet are blue getas with a brownish wooden base and a Pikachu magatama on the straps.

"Whoa, sis! You look adorable!" Maria Jr. exclaimed.

"That…is so…freaking…adorable!" Flare exclaimed, trying her hardest not to squeal in delight over Rose's new appearance. Rose smiled, hugging them and then hugging Horus, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm thinking of a new hairstyle to fit this new outfit." Rose smiled after Isaac paid for it. "Good thing Lucy's back!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"OPEN! GATE OF THE CRAB! CANCER!"

"Need something, baby?" Cancer asked.

"Rose needs a new hairstyle to fit her new outfit." She explained as Cancer nodded, doing exactly that until he found the perfect style for her and handed her a mirror.

She now has long sliver hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big blue beads. She has blue colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face.

Rose let out a fangirl scream. "I LOVE IT!" She screamed.

"My work here is done." Cancer said and then disappeared as Rose hugged Lucy, as she smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

"Hey Isaac, do you know why Nan's crying?" Julia asked, pointing to Nan who was in a fetal position on the couch.

"Well, there's a couple of reasons. One, he had a PTSD moment involving the Chaos Kin or two: One of his favorite characters died on one of his favorite shows."

"What's his favorite show?"

"Criminal Minds. His mother got him into it."

"Morgan didn't die, he just resigned... WHICH IS WORSE!" Nan yelled from the background. "WHY MUST THEY DO THIS TO ME!"

"Yeah, it's the latter. Let's give the guy some privacy... he'll snap out of it soon." Isaac said as Julia looked at her fiance with concern. "Come on..." He took her arm and pulled her away.

Nan sighed and pulled out his phone. "I don't know if you have Wi-Fi there... but I just want to tell her..." He said and then started texting someone.

* * *

 _At the Legion..._

"There's two of you left... and you said you'd be unstoppable!" Sabrina taunted.

"Those Wielders are more persistent than I thought..." Golden Frieza muttered. "No matter, they won't last too much longer." He said, looking at Arthas who chuckled.

"It's just a matter of time before they're ready." Arthas chuckled when Xarina's phone went off.

"Hmm?" Xarina wondered and then pulled out her phone as it was a text from Nan. "Nan?" She wondered as she opened it up to see what he was saying. "Let's see..."

 _I don't know if you have cell service wherever you are, but I'm just testing this out. I'm testing this out... to let you know that Derik Morgan from Criminal Minds has resigned... he's no longer on the show._

Xarina's eyes widened. "No... NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! NOOOO!" She screamed as Demyx took a look at the text, but as soon as he read 'Criminal Minds'... he turned pale and fainted as Sabrina took the cell phone and read it while Xarina was crying anime style.

"I don't care much about Criminal Minds... I'm more of a Castle kind of gal... and Elementary."

"Up top!" Namine raised her hand up and high fived Sabrina.

Xarina wiped her tears away and started to text Nan back.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel..._

Nan's phone went off and he took a look.

 _That's awful! You won't believe how many tears are falling right now. -hugs-_

Nan smiled. "What do you know, they do have have cell service." He said and then put it away... before blinking. "Wait, what?!" He exclaimed and then looked at the text. "...Oh. My. God." He said as he got off the couch and took off to see his friends talking to each other. "Guys!" He ran over to them.

"Feeling better?" Isaac asked.

"Even better. Look at this!" Nan aimed his phone's screen at them as they took a look.

"So you got a text from your mother... okay?" Hina shrugged before realizing what she said. "...How long was this text?"

"Two minutes ago."

"...I'm going to try something." Isaac said, taking out his phone and dialing Sabrina's number as he put the phone to his ear. "Come on, come on... please work."

* * *

 _At the Legion..._

Sabrina's phone went off and then looked at it. "Isaac?" She asked before answering the phone as everyone looked at her, putting it to her ear. "Hello?"

 _Citadel_

"Mom?"

"Isaac!"

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Calm Ver. (Fairy Tail)**

"Mom!" Isaac exclaimed as everyone looked at him in shock. "Oh god, it's good to hear your voice again..."

Sabrina teared up. "It sure is... I miss you so much, I wish I could hug you tightly..." She said, trying her hardest not to cry. "Isaac... can you put your sister on the phone?"

"Sure." Isaac nodded. "Hey Rose, can you come here for a second?" He asked as Rose walked over to him.

"What's wrong, big brother?"

"Just, listen to this." He said as he gave the phone to her as she took it and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rose!"

Rose gasped. She knew that voice anywhere. "Mommy?!"

"Yes, it's me!"

"Mommy..." Rose teared up and immediately started to cry. "Mommy, I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too! I want to hug you so bad..." Sabrina sobbed as the two of them cried. "Rose, when you come save us, I promise you... i'll give you the biggest hug imaginable! I love you..."

"I-I-I love you too, mommy!" Rose cried. "I want to be with you... like always!"

"I know... i'll be by your side when we're saved." She said and sniffed a little. "Can you put Isaac back on the phone... I know you want to talk to me, but you can please put him back on... for me?"

Rose wiped her tears away, but more kept coming. "O-Okay... I love you..."

"I love you too." She cried as Rose gave Isaac the phone back.

"Yo." Isaac said, but he had tears in his eyes too.

"Isaac, I just want to let you know that I love you... you guys got two bad guys left... we're so excited that you're almost there!" She said. "Your dad and I are so proud of you."

"I promise you... we'll get you out of there."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sabrina said. "Just get here as soon as you can, alright?" She asked.

"Got it. See you soon." He said and then hung up and at the Legion, Sabrina was crying her eyes out while Riku was hugging her tightly.

Isaac looked at his phone. "It felt good to hear your voice again." He said as he picked up Rose and hugged her tightly.

"Oh. My. God." Flare said as they looked at each other and started pulling out their phones and started calling their parents while Isaac watched them with a smile as Rose smiled as well as the two of them watched them talk to their parents while also tearing up and crying while Julia smiled as well and soon, they hung up after saying their goodbyes and Kai, Maria and Flare fell on their knees, crying loudly while Hina tried to keep it together, but it was too much for her while Julia was hugging Nan who was crying.

"Well, isn't that something?" Minene asked, smiling and then got a text as she brought out her phone and looked to see a text from Sabrina.

 _Hey, can we have some pictures? We just want to see them again. - Sabrina_

"Lots of pictures coming right up!" She smiled.

 _Sometime later at the Legion..._

All of their phones buzzed as they pulled out their phones and then looked a lot of pictures.

Sabrina looked at hers with Riku, as they saw Isaac with Rose on his shoulders, both of them smiling as Maria Jr was right next to them with a smile as well, then there was a picture of Minene and her family as Minene had her elbow on Nishijima's shoulder while he was doing the 'bunny ears' behind her while the two sisters were doing poses, being a goofball of a family while there was another picture of Yuno with Yuki as they were side hugging and smiling, and another picture of Greninja posing on Kyurem while Kyurem was just smiling. Then they had a picture of Rose, Maria Jr. and all the young ones together, smiling and doing poses as well.

"That's our family." Riku chuckled.

"Rose sure made a lot of friends." Sabrina said, tearing up.

Xarina and Demyx looked at theirs as they saw Nan doing a pose with Julia and her family, and then they saw another one of Nan, the Knights of the Round, Merlina and Caliburn as they smiled at this.

Aria and Terra looked at theirs to see Ven with his wife, daughter and Sarah's parents, and then they saw Tristina posing as they laughed at her silly posing.

Sora and Kairi looked at Flare posing, and then another with her wings out, and then another one in her Dragon form with Flame right on top of her as they laughed at this, and then Kairi got one for herself as she looked to see the Princesses of Heart as Peach was bending down with her golf club, Lucy doing the Fairy Tail pose, Reimu doing the peace sign, Usagi in her Sailor Moon appearance and doing her signature pose, Palutena hugging Lucina, and Rosa giving a thumbs up and they all had a banner above them saying 'We miss you!'

"You guys..." Kairi smiled, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Roxas and Namine looked at theirs and saw Hina with her Spartan Warrior Keyblade on her shoulder and showing off her metal band, as it turns out, they knew about Hina's eye taken out since they watched the final battle with Meta, and then there was another picture of Hina with the Blood Gulch gang, Carolina, Washinging, Dr. Grey, and Master Chief... well, actually, they were saluting, really as they smiled at this.

Xion and Vanitas looked to see Kai smiling and posing as well, then another picture of her in her HDD and an army of Unversed next to her, all of them doing silly poses together as Vanitas laughed. "That's my girl!" He laughed as Xion wiped a tear from her eye.

Lea and Aqua looked at theirs to see Maria doing the same thing as Kai, but she was a bit sillier as the two of them laughed, and then Lea got a picture of his own to see the former Organization XIV smiling and doing poses... although Larxene had her back turned to the camera, as she wasn't so thrilled having her picture taken as Lea laughed. "That is SO Larxene!" He laughed as Aqua giggled.

Then, to everyone's surprise, there was more pictures of their girls (Son, in Xarina and Demyx's case) with engagement rings on their fingers with their guys (And girl), as the mothers let out a fangirl scream while the fathers smiled at this, happy for them… though they kinda wished they'd let them know sooner, but to be fair, they didn't know they had cell service until right now.

"I wonder why Tristina wasn't proposed to yet?" Aria wondered.

"I wonder if he's waiting for the right moment?" Sabrina wondered. "It could be that."

Then, all of them had one last picture as they looked to see everyone in the Citadel together as they were all posing while the Fairy Tail crew did the sign as they did the same as well as they all laughed, wanting the moment to last forever as they noticed a banner saying 'see you soon'.

Golden Frieza sighed in annoyance. "Isn't there a way to destroy the cell service here?"

"I tried, but apparently Zeref put up a magic barrier that prevents anyone or anything from interfering with the Wi-Fi here." Arthas said. "Hmph... it's as if he foresaw this or something."

"Well played, Zeref... well played... I guess we'll just have to deal with this then." Golden Frieza muttered as the two of them decided to talk to one another, ignoring the emotional parents.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Future Diary gang…_

"I can't believe it… we're all here now!" Minene smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Yuno said. "The gang's all here."

"Plus some new pets!" Kosaka said, referring to the Contract Monsters that came along with some of their Rider powers, which included Hinata's Blancwing, Kosaka's humanoid crab Volcancer, Kurusu's Evildiver, Hiyama's Venosnaker, Reisuke's large humanoid rhino Metalgelas who's back Reisuke was riding on, Tsubaki's humanoid chameleon Biogreeza, Ueshita's three humanoid gazelles Gigazelle, Megazelle and Omegazelle, and Bacchus' robotic phoenix Goldphoenix, and Aru's humanoid armored tiger Destwilder. "But mine's better!" Kosaka added.

"Of course you'd say that." Hinata sighed.

"I don't know about you, but I think we should celebrate." Akise said.

"Oh! We can have Peach bake a cake!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I'm…not in the mood for peach." Minene said. "Now strawberry shortcake, on the other hand…"

"I swear, Erza rubbed off on you." Yuno sighed.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." A voice said as they turned to see a portal opening up and then Professor Paradox appearing. "Aren't you forgetting a few people?"

"Let's see…" Yuki rubbed his chin in thought. "Kurusu, the love birds, the two Lesbians… um… I think we got them all."

Paradox chuckled. "Are you sure?"

"…Okay, who are we forgetting?" Minene asked.

"These two." Paradox side stepped out of the way and two people walked out… and they were none other than Deus and Mur Mur.

Yuno's and Minene's eyes widened. "Those two?!"

"I'll be honest… I forgot about them." John said.

"B-But… how…?! I… I… DID I MISS SOMETHING?!" Minene yelled. "Xehanort killed you guys, didn't he?!"

 **BGM: Mysteries Abound (Final Fantasy XIII)**

"We almost were, but we survived." Deus explained.

"Xehanort may be a tough old cookie, but we managed to make him retreat. I'm still amazed he let Yuno live." Mur Mur said.

"We were trying to rebuild our world with the remaining survivors… until the Metarex arrived." Deus said. "I tried to hold them back but Dark Oak severely injured me. Mur Mur had no choice but to pull me to safety… luckily Paradox pulled us in to safety right before our world blew up."

"Unfortunately… the first and second world me weren't so lucky." Mur Mur sighed. "I miss those two."

"We all do." Deus nodded.

"Those two will be missed… but, now you can celebrate, for the gang is all here." Paradox said and then disappeared into a portal.

"Now that the gang is all here…" Mai smiled. "Let's throw a reunion party!"

"Now you're talking!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Hathor nodded.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered while Peach was walking around somewhere else in the Citadel and stopped.

 **End BGM**

"…My party senses are tingling." She said. "I'll go bake a cake!" She took off while Mai, Makoto and Hathor went to tell… pretty much everyone.

Hinata and Mao looked at each other and hugged. "I don't know about you, but… I'm going to really enjoy it with you there." Mao said.

"Me too." Hinata said, looking into their eyes and kissed each other before remaining in that position for a long while, making out in the process.

Kosaka spotted them. "Hey! Shouldn't you two be working on the party?" He asked, but Akise and Tsubaki pulled him away.

"Now now, let them have their moment." Akise said.

"Yeah, no need to ruin the moment like you always do." Tsubaki told him.

"Since when do I always ruin the moment?!" Kosaka asked. "Volcancer, buddy, help me out here!" He called his Contract Monster...but Volcancer ended up getting tied up Biogreeza's tongue.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

"Still can't believe it?" Viridi asked, looking at Pit who was looking at Palutena and Lucina making out on the couch.

"You… have no idea." Pit said. "I know I should get over it, but I still can't get over the fact that… Palutena is kissing a woman."

"Yeah, I'm still shocked myself." Viridi said.

"I'm just as shocked as you." Icarus said, who was behind them.

"…So… anyone hungry?" Pit asked.

"I'm game." Viridi said.

"As long as it's not Floor Ice Cream."

"I'm not hungry for that." Pit said as his wife and son just looked at him in surprise as if he grew another head or something.

"…Are you feeling okay?" Viridi asked. "You're always hungry for Floor Ice Cream."

"Let's just say I can't get that image of Iris wolfing it down out of my head." Pit shuddered as he walked away. "Honestly… I like lost my appetite just watching it."

"…Okay, who is he and what happened to dad?" Icarus asked.

"I have…no idea." Viridi blinked.

* * *

 _At the hot tubs…_

"Ah… I missed this." Lucy said, as she was in a hot tub with Kai and Maria. "It's good to be back and just soak in the soothing hot water."

"Tell me about it." Kai sighed. "I feel like I can be in here all day…"

"You said it." Maria said and then they were joined by Asuna and Suguha… and then they noticed pink hair popping out of the water, followed by eyes.

"What the…?! Is Lisbeth a shark or something?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I'm-blub-not-blub-a-blub-shark-blub." Lisbeth said as they sweatdropped.

"I understood NONE of that." Kai said and then Lisbeth went to her first victim, Suguha.

Suguha sighed. "This actually feels pretty normal… doesn't even bother me anymore." She said as Lisbeth's eyes widened as everyone heard a Metal Gear Solid "!" sound.

* * *

 _In the boy's side…_

"Did anyone else hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh good, I'm not going crazy." Link said.

* * *

 _Back on the girl's side…_

"Where did that noise come from?" Lucy wondered.

 _She's not fazed by it anymore?!_ Lizbeth thought. "Well that sucks..." She muttered...but still gropped Suguha. "But won't stop me from doing this."

"Of course." Suguha sighed.

* * *

 _Very much later…_

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Yuno exclaimed.

"Is it me or did Peach…bake something else besides Peach cake?" Minene asked.

"We jumped in and made different flavors." Sarah said, grinning with Erza, Rosalina and Amy. "I made a white chocolate cake!"

"Strawberry shortcake, of course." Erza said.

"I made myself some lemon cake." Rosalina said as she noticed Nan, Ruby and Nora drooling over the sight of it.

"I made a blueberry cake… with a chili dog on top for a certain someone!" Amy giggled.

Sonic quickly appeared. "Did someone say chili dog?" He asked as everyone laughed as they looked at the different flavors of ice cream.

"What's this flavor?" Daisy wondered, looking at a crystal clear Ice Cream.

"I invented it myself! I call it 'icy ice cream'! It's so delicious!" Cirno said.

"So… you just made ice cream… made out of ice?" Dark Pit asked. "I don't think you get the concept."

"It can't be that bad." Pit said as he tried it. "…Ice cream shouldn't be crunchy though… but at least it melts in your mouth!"

"So basically, frozen water Ice Cream?" Gray asked. "…I think I'll pass on that."

"Same." Juvia nodded.

"I was kinda thinking this would be a little reunion party…" Mur Mur said.

"I guess we went overboard." Mai sweatdropped as everyone laughed once more as Chief fixed himself some food and sat down, as he started to take off his helmet, as Naruto, Sakura, Caboose, Grif, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman looked on in anticipation…until I-Rex got in the way and started chowing down right in front of them.

"HEY, DOWN IN FRONT!" Gajeel yelled.

"Caboose, give me a boost!" Grif requested.

"Okay." Caboose said as he lifted Grif. "Can you see anything?"

"Geez, how tall is this freaking lizard?!" Grif exclaimed. "Give me an extra boost!" He said as Caboose got on his tip toes, but it wasn't even enough.

"Can you see anything?" Naruto asked.

"Nope…" Grif sighed. "HEY, GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU FREAK OF NATURE!" I-Rex didn't take that kindly as she chomped down on Grif, shook him around a bit, and then threw him at a wall. Hard. "I'm okay." He groaned. It was at that time that I-Rex moved… and then they saw Chief's plate empty and Chief put his helmet back on, and then he noticed hearts over Pyrrha's, Levy's, and Ino's eyes… while Hermione and Luna only blushed.

"OH COME ON!" The group yelled and then started sulking, while everyone else had a great time at the party.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later, after the party… at the playground area…_

"Man, I am so full…" Romeo said.

"You said it." Mur Mur said.

"I don't think I can eat anymore…" Asuka whined.

"That was pretty filling." Nepgear said as all the young ones were taking it easy and then Hathor tried to flirt with everyone and then she laid eyes on Romeo.

"Hmm?" Romeo looked at her. "Hi."

Hathor stared at him before blushing. _OH GOD, HE'S SO HOT!_ She thought.

"Is everything okay?" Romeo asked… before Hathor took off and hid behind a tree, peeking behind and looking at Romeo. "…Was it something I said?" He asked, sweatdropping.

Yunoha noticed this. "Where were you when she started doing that to me?" She wondered. _Perfect, the perfect guy to make her go away while I move in close to Jin!_ She smirked.

"Hmm?" Rose spotted something in the distance. "Is that…Shotaro and Iris together?" She asked as everyone looked on.

"And they seem to be getting closer." Light said.

"Oh, my sister is in love!" Horus giggled.

* * *

 _With the two…_

"That party was sure something, wasn't it?" Shotaro asked.

"It sure was." Iris nodded as the two looked at each other and blushed, seeming to get closer while the young ones looked on in anticipation… and then they leaned their heads, looking like they were about to kiss.

Unfortunately for them, something clicked inside Iris and pushed him away. "Wait… we can't…" Iris solemnly said.

"Hmm?" Shotaro asked.

"This wouldn't work out… I'm a Demigoddess and you're just a human. I have a longer life span than you. I'm sorry… but we can't…"

Shotaro nodded in understand. "I understand. I guess we kinda got caught in the moment…"

"Yeah." She nodded as the two hugged it off and walked away together.

"Aww…" Horus pouted.

Wendy sighed. "I was afraid of that…"

"How come?" Romeo asked.

"Well, she's a Demigoddess and Shotaro's a human. It wouldn't work out because she has a longer life span."

"Oh… that's a shame." Romeo sighed.

"Boo! Hiss! Who cares?! I wanted to see them kiss anyway!" Mur Mur exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Asuka nodded.

"It is what it is…" Nepgear sighed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Oh, I am so glad you got to join us in the Council of Light!" Mavis squealed in delight.

"Yes, it's an honor to be a part of this Council." Makarov said.

"I too, am honored to be a part of it." Arbiter said.

"And for me as well." Deus said.

"Now, as you know… we've been dealing with the Flood ever since they appeared on Endor." Worldwalker said. "Honestly, I wouldn't make such a deal out of it, but I swear I thought I saw some Infection Forms at Radiant Garden."

"Are you sure you saw them? Your eyes must've been playing tricks on you or something." Nick Fury said.

"That's what I wanted to believe, but I wasn't so sure."

"If you did see some, then that is something to be concerned about." Arbiter said. "One single Flood spore can destroy a species."

"That's terrifying." Meredy shivered.

"I, for one, didn't spot them at all." Tony said. "Most likely because I was helping Hina take down the Meta."

"I still feel bad for her." Hagrid said. "Must be pretty hard to lose an eye."

"Erza, Minene and Cyborg knows what she's going through, and they're doing their best to cheer her up." Mokou said. "Although, I'm pretty sure Souji cheered her up big time."

Worldwalker smiled. "I'm happy for those two. They'll make a great married couple."

"Indeed." Rosalina nodded. "But still, the Flood still worries me."

"You can easily destroy them with fire, right?" Mokou asked. "Because if that's the case, we have a lot of fire users on us, and one of us can Firebend." She said, referring to Korra.

"Indeed." Arbiter nodded.

"Mind if I change the subject for a little bit?" Merlina asked. "I've noticed that in the past few weeks, the Primal Rage Gods have been feeling quite… agitated lately."

"Agitated?" Rei asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "They keep saying they're a bit concerned about their world."

Professor Jacob's eyes widened. "They're referring to Urth!"

"We did get all the Gods, didn't we?" Eggman asked.

"Actually...there's one more…" Rei said. "I can't believe I completely forgot about him."

"Forgot about who, I may ask?" Shotaro asked.

"I think I know." Tohka said. "Necrosan, the God of Death."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM:** **On the Precipice of Defeat (Bleach)**

"And suddenly, I'm feeling concerned." Dialga muttered.

"You should. Necrosan is basically this undead God, and incredibly creepy to look at. I nearly fainted from the sight of him." Rei shuttered. "I even saw an army of zombies with him."

"Zombies? That's so Halloween…" Master Hand said.

"It might be, but that's a bit concerning." Arceus said.

"Would he happen to be an ally of the Legion?" Lord Beerus asked.

"No, at least not officially." Rei answered. "We did ask him if he would assist us only for him to turn us down, but he did say that to let him know when we needed help."

"I shudder to think we might be dealing with him soon." Shotaro muttered.

"Even if we do face him, we might have a shot to take him down." Makarov said.

"He's right." Lelouch nodded. "All we can do is hope that Necrosan won't do something that'll wipe us all out completely." He said.

"Right." C.C. said as they all continued their meeting.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"I don't know about you guys… but I'm wondering what's underneath Chief's helmet." Natsu said. "I wonder what he looks like?"

"Oh! Maybe he has big lips!" Naruto said.

"I wonder if he's a hunky model?" Sakura wondered.

"Maybe the guy is hiding buck teeth." Grif said.

"Maybe he has a crown on his head and doesn't want people to think he's royalty." Gray said.

"Nah, he's obviously hiding the fact that he's a heavy metal guy with face painted on him!" Gajeel smirked.

"That can't be it. He obviously has a deep scar that no one wants to see! That's a true man!" Elfman grinned.

"Maybe the guy has no teeth at all." Natsu said.

"Oh! Maybe he's a woman!" Caboose said as they all looked at him funny. "What?"

"…That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Grif said.

"Or maybe he's an alien!"

"That's better."

It was at that moment where they noticed Chief walking by and they all had a smirk on their faces. "Let's find out what's behind that helmet!" Natsu exclaimed as they all nodded.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

They first saw Chief sitting down on the couch, reading a newspaper and Naruto smirked. "This works every time." He said as he did a few hand-signs…and then he did his Sexy Jutsu while his friends jawdropped at this and started nosebleeding… while Sakura had a very angry look on her face.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sexiness (Naruto)**

"Oh Mister Chief~ Would you be so kind as to take your mask off? I just want to take a peek on how manly you are~"

"This…is so wrong in so many ways…" Grif said.

Chief said nothing as he continued to read. "Chief~ Would you please take your mask off for me, you sexy thing~?"

"…You might want to put some clothes on." Chief said as he continued reading.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Oh… right…"

 **End BGM**

"Naruto…" Sakura growled while Naruto turned back to normal… and then she punched him far away. "YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE IF YOU'D THINK THAT'D WORK!"

* * *

 _One recovered Naruto later…_

 **BGM: Minicar**

"I know men like to take off their masks if someone is choking." Elfman said as all eyes went to Sakura.

"Oh no, I'm not going to choke on any food!"

"Just pretend like you are." Natsu said.

"Why do I have this feeling it's about to go horribly wrong?" Sakura sweatdropped. "But if it's the only way to get him unmasked, then so be it!" She said and then laid down on the ground, holding her breath. _This is so not going to work…_

"Oh no! Sakura is choking!" Naruto exclaimed.

"If only we can have someone humongously manly to save her! Preferably someone in green armor!" Natsu said.

"Oh, if only we knew who wore green armor!" Grif said.

It was safe to say that their acting was completely terrible.

However, someone did come to the 'rescue'…and it was none other than Goku.

"Stand back, I'll do it!" He said as they all sweatdropped and leaned in, as Sakura opened her eyes to see if it was Chief, but instead, she was _this_ close to lip locking with a Saiyan as she screamed and then pet out a punch that caused Goku to go flying and slammed into a wall. "Ooogh… was it something I said…?" He groaned.

Sakura got back up. "I told you it was a bad idea… and your acting was terrible!"

"Hey, we had to try to make it sound convincing." Caboose said.

"HOW WAS THAT CONVINCING?! I NEARLY KISSED A SAIYAN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Would've been funny if you actually kissed him." Naruto muttered…and then got punched to another wall.

* * *

 _Later…_

They peeked into the gym where they saw him lifting weights with Hercules and Captain Falcon. "So, how are we going to do this?" Grif asked.

"I say we tickle him." Caboose said.

"How are we going to do that if he's in armor?" Gajeel asked.

"Perhaps we can can knock him down by freezing the ground." Gray smirked. "ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" He yelled, freezing the ground. "That'll do the trick."

However, what they didn't expect was that Yang and Tifa turned the corner after training…and then they slipped on the ice, heading right for them. "WHOOOOOOA!" They both yelled as they tried to get out of their way, but they slammed right into them, knocking them all down… and then Chief was done and noticed the ice, so he activated his jetpack and casually flew over and then landed, walking away from the injured group.

"You do realize they're trying to knock you out to see what's under your helmet, right?" A voice asked as Chief looked to see Hina leaning on a wall.

"I'm well aware of what they're doing." He chuckled.

"So, are you going to reveal your face to them or not?"

"Actually, I have a better idea."

Hina smirked. "I'm listening."

* * *

 _Very much later…_

"Way to go, ice bucket." Grif muttered.

"I didn't know those two were there." Gray rubbed his head and then noticed Chief walking around. "HEY, THERE HE IS!"

Chief turned around and then started running. "AFTER HIM!" Natsu ordered as they took off after him, using their moves to try to knock him down, but he kept picking up the pace until he reached a dead end and then turned around to see them.

 **End BGM**

"Alright, take off that helmet!" Gajeel ordered.

"You really want to see what's behind my helmet?"

"Yes!" They nodded.

"Alright. Here you go." He said, reaching for the helmet as they looked on in anticipation.

 _Big lips…_ Naruto thought.

 _Hunky model…_ Sakura thought.

 _Buck teeth…_ Grif thought.

 _Royalty…_ Gray thought.

 _Heavy Metal…_ Gajeel thought.

 _A deep manly scar…_ Elfman thought.

 _No teeth…_ Natsu thought.

 _An alien…_ Caboose thought.

They waited in anticipation, although Grif couldn't help but notice that Chief was wearing… female armor as the helmet came off… to reveal Next Halo's face.

"Hi guys!" She smiled.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" They all yelled before they fainted.

"We got 'em!" Next Halo grinned, holding on to Chief's helmet.

"Perfect. Now bring it back over." He said, as there was some sort of radio strapped to the back of Next Halo's armor.

"Right." She nodded as she took the radio off and then turned back to normal as she kept walking until she came across a very pale man with brown hair. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said and put the helmet back on. "We sure fooled them."

"Yep." Hina giggled.

"Well, see ya." Chief said and walked away as Hina sighed deeply.

"He's kinda cute without that helmet on." Hina said.

 _Yeah, but he's very pale… that kind of takes away the factor there…_ Tex said.

"True, but at least I got to see his face." She smiled and then walked away. "My life is basically complete at this point."

Sheila laughed. "If you say so!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Flash and Alicia…_

"Hiyah!" Flash slashed her, but she blocked with her Keyblade and then retaliated, as they were both locked into combat, both having grins on their faces as Sarge watched along with Deadpool, Nan, Julia, Simmons and Kai.

"Hmm…" Sarge rubbed his chin in thought.

"What is it?" Simmons asked.

"I don't know why… but Flash is sort of like a male version of Tex."

Flash stopped attacking Alicia. "Oh no…" Alicia sweatdropped.

"What… did you call me?" Flash asked.

"I called you a male version of Tex. Is that a bad thing?"

"…Alicia, HOLD ME DOWN!" He yelled and quickly knocked Sarge's lights out before Alicia could do anything.

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary, sweetie…" She sweatdropped.

"Did I miss something?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, uh… Flash doesn't like it when you compare him with other people." Alicia explained. "It varies on how he takes it. It goes from mild annoyance to beating the living hell out of someone…and reaching for the nearest object to hit you with multiple times." She said as Flash walked away.

"Ooogh…" Sarge raised a finger up after he was taken down. "I'm okay…!" He said as Simmons helped him up.

"I see a new running gag…" Deadpool chuckled.

"You ALWAYS see a running gag." Nan sighed as Julia nodded, and then the alarm sounded as they went to go take a look as they looked to see what it is and what they saw before them was Golden Frieza's base.

"Golden Frieza's base." E. Gadd said.

"That's…odd…" Rei rubbed her chin in thought. "I thought we'd be facing Arthas next… unless he wants to fight with Golden Frieza…?" She folded her arms. "No… that can't be it… Arthas is usually a one man army…"

"Who cares?! We get to save our parents!" Kai exclaimed.

"So, who's going?" E. Gadd asked.

 **BGM: The Avengers (The Avengers)**

"Think you got some fight left in you, Chief?" Locke asked.

"I got plenty. It'll take more than the Meta to knock me down." Chief said.

"Then we'll go too." Kelly said.

"We will go as well." Locke said.

"A rescue mission? Now that's more like it." Buck chuckled.

"We will go as well." Arbiter said as his fellow Elites nodded.

Erza unsheathed her sword. "I'm going."

Lucy whipped her whip. "Oh, I am SO going to save Kairi and the others!"

"I'm all fired up! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!"

"Count us in too!" Gajeel smirked with Lily.

"We'll go!" Wendy exclaimed, high fiving Carla.

Laxus smirked. "They're going down."

"I don't know about you, but I'm all pumped!" Sting exclaimed.

"YEAH!" Lector cheered.

Rogue chuckled. "Let's do this."

"Yes, lets!" Frosch did his usual carefree smile.

Cobra chuckled. "Let's go."

"We will go as well." Tenshi said as Yuuka nodded.

"Oh yeah! I get to destroy something!" Flandre exclaimed, high fiving Nue.

Minene cocked her gun. "Let's go save them."

"Right!" Yuno nodded.

"We will accompany you." Blizzard said as they looked at the Primal Rage Gods.

"Alright. Now let's go!" Isaac exclaimed as they all ran into the portal and then it closed behind them… but when the portal closed, the screen started staticing as they all took a look to see… that they're on Urth and not where Golden Frieza's Base is at.

 **End BGM**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone yelled.

"Did it just malfunction?" Pit asked.

"I think it did." Magnus said as Cayenne suddenly gasped as they all turned to him.

"No… it can't be…!"

"Did you get a vision?" Mikono asked.

"I did… and what I saw wasn't pleasant." He said. "What I saw… is that something is about to happen to Maria Jr. and Light."

"Oh god…" Peach paled up.

"No… anything but our son…" Rosa said, tears threatening to escape.

"We need to go save them!" Nepgear said, opening up a portal… but nothing happened. "Wh-what? Why can't I…?"

"Here, let me try." Palutena said, trying to open it, but nothing.

"That's weird… my gap to that world isn't working." Yukari said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Pit shuddered.

"Let's just all hope that Cayenne's vision doesn't come true." Gaol hoped.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on Urth…_

Within a demonic looking castle **(The same one at the end of chapter 74)** Necrosan rose from his current slumber, sensing his enemies coming approach. "So now they come for me... If they believe they and their new comrades can come here and defeat me so easily, then they are wrong!" He roared as he had the Flood and a very humongous Zombie Army waiting for his command. "Soon, these heroes will soon realize the true meaning of fear… I will show them my new power that this dark hedgehog gave to me… which will help me finish conquering this world they call Urth… destroy the Legion, the hedgehog and the Malevolent Seven. The living will fall... AND THE DEAD SHALL RISE!" He let out his monstrous roar that could be heard from miles, which was soon joined by his army of the dead.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

Their screen popped up to reveal Necrosan as Golden Frieza and Arthas took a look. "Necrosan? What's he doing?" Arthas asked. "We didn't ask him for help."

"I have no idea." Golden Frieza said. "Something tells me the Malevolent Seven is responsible for this… in fact, he could wipe out a few members of the Heroes of Light." He said as Arthas nodded, while the parents grew worried. "Still… I can't help but shake a nagging feeling."

"And what's that?"

Golden Frieza folded his arms. "I don't know what it is… but something about him rubs me the wrong way…" He muttered.

"Well, we shall see what he can do." Arthas said as Golden Frieza nodded.

* * *

 **BGM: Strength (Soul Eater)**

The ending begins with complete darkness before two red lights quickly bright up to reveal a draconic looking skull. It is soon shown to be Necrosan flying over his Zombie Army.

The scene quickly changes to Kamen Rider Wyvern in a completely new form with wings and a tail, flying over the ground. He also seemed to act more animalistic.

 _Kawaita kuchibiru_

It then shows Natsu eating Necrosan's flames before unleashing his roar on him.

 _Itetsu taiyou ni_

At the same time, Isaac holds on to a weakened Tristina as they aim their Keyblades at Necrosan, firing a Ragnarock together.

 _Sarasarete_

All this happens while Ruby and Yang are taking down the Flood.

 _Afureru namida ga_

It then shows Light knocked down on the ground with blood coming out of his chest.

 _Shitataru mabushisa de_

Maria Jr. screams at Necrosan while he breathes fire at her, both clashing as everyone watches in horror.

 _Boku o nazoru kara_

Unknown to them, a few Dark Riders are hiding in the shadows, watching this unfold.

 _Tarinai kasho o_

It then has Chief getting up and his helmet coming off, showing his face as he's scowling at Necrosan.

 _Tada umeau you ni kimi o_

Locke and Buck aid Chief and firing at the monster before them.

 _Motometeita_

RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Neptune and Penny are protecting Rose from an upcoming horde of the dead.

 _Fureau yubi ni_

It then shows Rose's HDD Keyblade coming in to aid her as she quickly raises it up and uses Curaga on everyone.

 _Tsutawaru setsuna dake o_

It then has Sting, Rogue and Cobra using their roars on Necrosan before knocking them away with his tail.

 _Kakiatsumete_

It then has Necrosan ordering his army to devour their Heartless allies alive, something that has even the Legion horrified.

 _Kodou no oku ni_

It then has Hina knocked to the ground, but Souji uses his electricity to stop Necrosan from hurting her any further.

 _Kakazu negai o_

It shows the Legion talking with the heroes in the Citadel as they agree about something.

 _Sadame to iu nara_

Everyone at Urth knocked to the ground as Necrosan prepares a final attack, but then he's stopped by Golden Frieza, Arthas and a lot of heroes who came to help them.

 _Nokosareta kioku to_

Wendy soon gets up and uses her healing powers to get everyone back up, as they all glare at Necrosan.

 _Nakushita kimi no_

Necrosan roars again and breathes fire, but Korra uses her Firebending powers to send it away while Mirajane unleashes a dark laser on him.

 _Omokage ga_

It then shows a short scene with Goku unleashing a Kamehameha attack with Vegeta and Golden Frieza helping him.

 _Ima wo_

Primal Rage Gods soon attack Necrosan with all their might.

 _Okizari no_

Another short scene of tears falling through Rosa's cheeks.

 _Mama_

The ending ends with Necrosan slowly rising from the ground as everyone gets ready to attack the beast that seems to be transforming into something fierce.

* * *

 **And now Necrosan gets to make his appearance.**

 **And what'll happen to Maria Jr and Light?**

 **You'll find out.**

 **EDIT: "That…is so…freaking…adorable!" Tristina exclaimed**

 **Honestly, that was supposed to have Flare saying that. I don't know how I had Tristina replacing her...**


	137. Necrosan's Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Guren No Yumiya (Attack on Titan)**

 _Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jager!_

It shows a Necrosan's castle before Necrosan bursts out while the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears.

 _Wir sind der Jager!_

Necrosan breathes fire at the group, but Natsu eats it up.

 _Wir sind der Jager!_

Right next to Natsu, Wendy goes into Dragon Force.

 _Fumareta Hana no Namae mo Shirazuni_

It then shows the group right before Necrosan burst out, looking at the castle before them.

 _Chiniochita Tori wa Kaze wo Machiwabiru_

It then shows Necrosan breathing fire at the ground and causing an explosion that knocks everyone off of the ground.

 _Inotta Tokoro de Nani mo Kawaranari_

He is then shot at by the Halo gang, but he ignores the bullets and swings his tail to knock them down, however, Chief and Locke activated their jetpacks at the right moment and continues to fire.

 _Ima wo Kaeruno wa Tatakau Kakugo da_

However, Necrosan slashes them down his with claws, as they land on the ground hard enough to make their helmets come flying off.

 _Shikabane Fumikoete_

It was at this moment he turned his head to see Maria Jr on the ground as he then smirks at her.

 _Susumu Ishi wo Watau Butayo_

He then attacks her with his claws, and then she feels blood on her cheek as her eyes widen in horror.

 _Kachiku no Annei Kyoi no Han'ei_

It then switches to the Citadel as everyone has horrified looks on their faces.

 _Shiseru Garou no Jiyuu wo_

It then switches to the Legion as Golden Frieza and Arthas smirk while everyone else is horrified.

 _Torawereta Kutsujoku wa Hangeki no Koushi da_

Their smirks soon turn into horror as Necrosan says something that has them worried, forcing them to do the unthinkable…

 _Jouheki no Sono Kanata Emono wo Houru Jager_

Flandre, Yuuka, Tenshi and Nue fly over Necrosan and flies down, slashing right through him as he roars and breathes fire at them, luckily they dodge.

 _Hotobashiru Shoudou ni Sono Mi wo Yakinagara_

Another portal opens up in the world and Golden Frieza and Arthas show up along with a lot of backup with the heroes as they take off to help them.

 _Tasogare ni Hi wo Ugatsu Guren no Yumiya_

Necrosan roars and then the other Gods come in and attack him while Wendy gets up and heals everyone.

 _Wir sind der Jager!_

Necrosan then sees Golden Frieza and Arthas and a lot of heroes coming to their aid as he breathes fire but Mokou absorbs it while Korra Firebends it away from the group.

 _Wir sind der Jager!_

Necrosan falls to the ground after a tough battle as everyone celebrates, but he soon gets back up, turning into an even more horrifying beast.

 _Wir sind der Jager!_

The opening ends as they all attack the more demonic Necrosan, but Maria Jr. and Light seem to be missing and Rose seems to be in tears before the screen fades to black.

* * *

 **End BGM**

A portal opened up and they walked straight through it as they looked around to see an area of a craggy, sandy beach. Rock formations surround the coasts. Decaying Greek temples and other structures line the surf. "Is this… where the base is located?" Flandre wondered.

"No, I don't think so…" Tenshi said.

"Where are we?" Nan asked.

"…We're in our world, Urth." Talon said.

"Unfortunately, you won't find Golden Frieza's base here." Blizzard said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, now feeling sad that they cheered prematurely.

"Oh god… I cheered for nothing…" Kai muttered as Vito hugged her.

"We're at the Cove, my home." Sauron said and then looked at his fellow Gods. "Well, since we're here, should we explain it to them?"

"Might as well, so they know what's going on." Armadon nodded.

"Very well." Sauron nodded.

 **BGM: All the Rage Himalaya (Primal Rage)**

"Alright, we're going to tell you what happened to our world." Blizzard said as they all looked at the godly creatures.

"You see, it all started with a meteor strike that devastated this once peaceful world and because of this meteor, technology ceased to exist." Sauron began.

"Whoa, time out." Buck said. "How can one little meteor cease technology?"

"Yeah… that doesn't make any sense." Vale said.

"Don't question the logic, people!" Deadpool shouted, causing both to sweatdrop. "Can we all just agree that it was a meteor the size of Times Square or the Empire State Building?"

 _…I was gonna go with the size of eleven football fields, but that works too…_ Isaac thought.

"Anyway, not only did it cease technology, civilization has been reduced to rubble and unfortunately, humans have regressed into tribes of the Stone Ages." He continued.

"Just what kind of meteor was this?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Apparently, a meteor with magical powers that can turn things back into the Stone Age." Natsu said.

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with Deadpool on this…" Happy quietly said as the other Exceeds agreed.

"What was once a peaceful world turned into a radioactive wasteland… and Earth has now been renamed to Urth."

"So, you renamed Earth…but you're still calling it Earth?" Weiss asked. "Doesn't make a lot of sense."

"Actually… it's spell liked this." Slashfang spelled it out in the sand as they all looked at it.

"Now that actually makes a lot more sense." Grif said.

"It actually does." Pyrrha nodded.

"Because of this, Primordial rainforests covered the land and numerous new species have evolved. Out of all of these creatures, eight of them emerged who waged war for control over this new land. Those who want peace and those who want to plunge this world into further chaos and destruction for their own benefits. These creatures have otherworldly or supernatural abilities; five of them are Good and Virtuous Gods while three of them are Destructive Gods." Talon continued.

"These Gods happen to be us." Armadon said.

"I had originally stayed out the conflict to tend to my home and followers." Slashfang explained. "But when they were endangered by the Gods conflict, that's when I stepped in."

"As for me, I was once a might, if not the mightiest, witch doctor." Chaos said. "My greatest wish was to control the evolution of humanity. But on my quest for power, I cast a mighty spell which backfired and turned me into my current state; a disgusting beast, forced to wallow in his own excrement for eons. My greatest desire is to regain my humanity, at all costs."

"So… who's good and bad?" Yang wondered.

"The Virtuous Gods are Armadon, Blizzard, Sauron, Talon and Slashfang. While the Gods of Chaos are Vertigo, Chaos and me, Diablo." Diablo explained.

"I see…" Ruby said, taking out Crescent Rose and glaring at the Gods of Destruction.

"Save you're strength, we're on the same side." Vertigo told her. "In fact, we all have a common enemy here."

"That would be Necrosan." Blizzard said. "And he was in that meteor that caused these events to happen…and the reason why we got kidnapped and brainwashed by that Legion!"

"And now, we're going to return the favor." Sauron said.

"It's a good thing we're here." Deadpool said, unsheathing his katana swords. "NECROSAN IS GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THOSE CHIMICHANGAS HE DESTROYED!" He yelled, causing everyone to anime fall from this.

 **End BGM**

"Lord Sauron! Lord Sauron!" A voice exclaimed as they got up to see one of Sauron's followers running to them. They wore purple/lilac robes. "Lord Sauron, we have trouble! We need your help!"

Sauron got up. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I-It's horrible… it's… it's…!"

"Spit it out already."

"IT'S-"

Suddenly, they heard roaring and then he's attacked by Flood Combat Forms and… other zombies?! "What the hell?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Wait… are those the zombies from The Walking Dead?!" Maria asked and right on cue, the Walking Dead zombies proceed to eat the poor guy alive as everyone watched in horror… and some of them paled up for it was quite…gory.

So gory, that Isaac, Tristina, Wendy and Iris covered up Rose's, Maria Jr's, Light's and Horus's eyes.

"This is why I don't watch that show! It's too gory for my tastes!" Nan exclaimed.

"And yet, you have NO problem watching Final Destination… or SAW…or any other gory movies for that matter!" Hina shouted, going into her HDD and shooting the zombies down with the Flood, and Chief, Locke, Tanaka and Buck helped her while the Swords of Sanghelios slashed through the Combat Forms.

"That should be the last of them." Buck said, but then they were quickly surrounded by more zombies and Flood Combat forms, complete with a few Tank forms.

 **BGM: Frank West (Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3)**

"You were saying?!" Locke asked.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Locke!" Buck shouted as they all proceeded to defend themselves from the horrid creatures.

The zombies quickly ran over, looking mighty hungry. "Ew ew ew ew!" Weiss cried out in disgust and slashed them with the help of Blake and then Sarge shot down several of them.

"Grif, come over here! I'll need your delicious meat for most of my zombie plans!" Sarge called.

"I'll remember to do that, after this hunk of rotting flesh quits trying to bite me!" Grif exclaimed, trying to pry a zombie off of him. "And besides, I already have a zombie plan to head to Antarctica! Or whatever icy land this world has!"

"Who's bright idea was it to start the Zombie Apocalypse?!" Tucker asked.

"I always thought it was just bullshit, but…" Nan sighed. "Look what happened!" He said as Tristina went into Primal Heart and unleashed fire on the undead, as Natsu joined her along with Erza in her Flame Empress armor, and then the Gods helped them as well.

Eventually, the Walking Dead Zombies, the Flood Combat Forms and the Tank forms (Taken care of by Tucker) were all destroyed and burned up and then they noticed a lone surviving zombie crawling over to them, who got shot in the head by Yang.

 **End BGM**

"Zombies… Why does it have to be zombies?" Jaune asked.

"I wonder why Tristina didn't go into her wolf form?" Caboose wondered.

"Nuh-uh, no way! I'm not sinking my teeth into those things!" Tristina protested.

"We need to go to my palace to look for survivors." Talon said as they nodded and took off to his palace, the Strip; a grassy stretch of land dotted with trees and small waterfalls. But when they got there… they saw only a few survivors.

 **BGM: Siege on Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario)**

"This is all I have left for my followers…" Talon muttered before he growled. "Necrosan's not getting away with this." He said as they walked around while Halo Heart decided to stand guard with a Sniper Rifle in case any zombie creature wanted to storm in.

In fact, Chief, Locke, Buck, Tanaka, Kelly, Sarge, Grif and Doc decided to do the same thing in case if things got dicey.

"This is happening all around the world… not just here." A survivor muttered, wearing gray robes to symbolize his loyalty to Talon. "You might be too late…"

Talon growled. "Then it's time for us to strike Necrosan's castle."

"One problem… there's a shield that protects his castle and there are strange crystals scattered everywhere. From what our scouts found out… there were nine of them…"

"A shield, you say?" Blizzard asked. "I have a feeling these crystals are in our homes, surrounded by zombies, I assume."

"Then we must go to our homes and destroy them." Chaos said.

"Then we've no time to lose." Armadon said. "After we destroy the crystals, we will reunite at Necrosan's castle where we will destroy that abomination."

"Some of you will stay here and protect my followers from those wretched zombies. I have a feeling there's a crystal nearby somewhere over here." Talon said.

"Then we'll stay." Halo Heart said. "We'll defend your followers."

 **End BGM**

"Good. Now let's go." Talon said as they all took off to the different places on Urth, while Souji decided to stay.

"You're deciding to stay?" Halo Heart asked.

"I'm not exactly trusting you to deal with the zombies alone after what happened with Meta."

Halo Heart smiled. "I got a team, but fair enough." She said.

"Here, you might need this." Sarge said, handing him an extra shotgun.

"I'm not a gun kind of guy. I'm more of an electric kind of guy." Souji said.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **BGM: We're The Desperate Measures (Halo 3: ODST)**

 _Armadon's group: Armadon, Rose, Isaac, Minene, Yuno, Tristina, Maria Jr, Erza_

Armadon roared and unleashed spike hell on the zombies while Minene shot down a few Infection Forms. Maria Jr. screamed at a few of them, and then Fierce Deity Heart used Strike Raid to cut a zombie in half and then Isaac used Firaga on it.

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" Primal Heart yelled, skewering the zombies and then they saw the crystal in front of them. But unfortunately, there was a guard there.

It was a large brutish zombie wearing a security guard's uniform and huge chains across his chest and left shoulder. In his hands was a club made from human skulls.

This club-wielding juggernaut was known as Death, a boss from House of the Dead 3.

Death swung at the intruders, but Armadon countered with his clubbed tail, blocking the attack and knocking Death away. Primal Heart used Precipice Blades on Death, skewering him, but the giant zombie was more tougher than they thought as he got up like it was nothing. Isaac used Blizzaga, freezing Death's feet and keeping him in place, giving Maria Jr., having turned into Skull Grinder Heart, and Fierce Deity Heart to slash him multiple times.

Yuno went into her Yandere Queen form and Erza going into Black Wing Armor as the two flew over and slashed through Death and then the crystal, while Armadon jumped through the air and landed, crushing it after the two broke it.

"One down!" Fierce Deity Heart smiled.

Death weakly tried to get up, but with a couple of head-shots from Minene and a head decapitation from Armadon's horn, the zombie guard was back to the grave.

* * *

 _Blizzard's group: Blizzard, Swords of Sanghelios, Caboose, Natsu, Happy, Nan, Julia, Sarah, Ven_

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, burning down several zombies from Left 4 Dead and then Primal Heart slashed through Combat Forms. Arbiter blocked an attack from a Tank Form and then impaled it and Rtas slashed through it.

It was at this moment they heard crying as Nan froze up as they turned to see a woman crying while walking to them, having freakishly long fingernails in the process. "A survivor!" Ven exclaimed.

"Hey, lady! Are you okay?" Caboose asked, walking over to the woman.

"CABOOSE, DON'T! THAT'S A WITCH!" Nan and Hyrule Heart yelled, and when Caboose got close, the woman screamed at him.

"AAAH! SCARY LADY!" Caboose yelled as he ran off while the Witch ran over and got close to him…and then Blizzard stepped on top of her, crushing her in an instant.

Happy sweatdropped. "Yeesh…"

"Well, that was…interesting…" Ven said as the Elites nodded while everyone soon faced the guard, or guards, of that area.

The guards of the crystal were the Special Infected Left 4 Dead, consisting of the Boomer, Hunter, Smoker, Charger, Jockey, Spitter, and the Tank.

The Boomer vomited at them while the Spitter spitted out acid, but they all dodged. The Hunter, Smoker, Charger, Jockey and Tank charged at them head on. The Smoker grabbed Hyrule Heart by the neck, trying to strangle her. Hyrule Heart was about to cut off the tongue, until Ven did it first and Majora Heart quickly chopped the Smoker to pieces.

The Hunter and Jockey lunged at Natsu who was being carried by Happy, being distracted long enough for the Elites to cut through them. With the Hunter and Jockey down, Happy flew Natsu towards the Boomer and Spitter, who tried to shoot at the Exceed and Fire Wizard, only for Natsu to fire a roar at them as the Boomer exploded and took the Spitter with him.

Blizzard punched the Tank away, but the Tank quickly got up and charged again only for Nan to use Stopga on it, which gave Blizzard the time to pound it into the ground and literally punch the brain out!

The Charger charged to tackle down Caboose...only for Caboose to charge back and completely sending it flying at the crystal. Before the Charger could get up, Blizzard crushed it while also shattering the crystal.

* * *

 _Sauron's Team: Sauron, Alicia, Flash, Colette, Worldwalker, Vale, RWBY_

Alicia slashed through several zombies and then used Eruption on the Flood as they noticed a person walking over to them with what appeared to be a Headcrab on top of the head. "…Oh, I see… we're going all Half-Life up in here!" Worldwalker said and then slashed through it, forcing it to crawl.

"Yuck! Don't let it get near me!" Weiss exclaimed as Yang shot it dead.

"You're a wimp." Yang teased.

"No, I'm not!"

"Oh brother." Flash sighed and then used Zantetsuken on the Combat Forms and then noticed a Carrier Form heading towards them, so Sauron proceeded to stomp on it, crushing the Infection forms as well but one managed to escape… only to get shot by Vale as they soon faced the next guard, the Hierophant of House of the Dead 2.

This undead mutant looked to be a hybrid of human and amphibian. Human due to it's man form body structure and the hair behind his head and Amphibian due to it's skin. On his chest is a red center that acts as his gills to breath air. His choice of weaponry is a trident which is used to slash and stab on it's prey which it tried to do now on the heroes, who luckily dodged. Hierophant jumped in the air to stab at Sauron, but the God of Hunger roared and created an energy shield to protect himself while also damaging the mutant.

Alicia, Flash, Colette, Worldwalker, Weiss and Black slashed at Hierophant as it tried to block them while Vale, Ruby and Yang shot at him for more damage. Hierophant then swung his trident and summoned undead fish called Mofish to attack, only for them to be killed. Hierophant repeated this, not knowing that Sauron had jumped into the air to pounce on him, and by the time the mutant noticed this, he was to late to save himself from getting squished flat, ending him. His trident, however, flew over and stabbed the crystal which Ruby, Blake and Sauron destroyed soon after.

* * *

 _Diablo's Team: Diablo, JNPR, Future Kids, Kai, Maria, Flandre, Yuuka_

"BLIZZARD SPARK!" Buru yelled and then Icarus shot the zombies with arrows and Yuuka aimed her umbrella at the Combat Forms.

"You've been some naughty zombies. Prepare to die." She said and then unleashed a Master Spark on them and then a Tank Form attempted to clobber her from behind, but Flandre picked it up.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Flandre yelled and then threw it at some Walking Dead zombies and another Witch as she then unleashed a Gungnir at them to destroy them, and then Paolo used Earth Tremor to get rid of the rest.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Vito yelled as Unversed Heart, Blue Heart, JNPR and Diablo proceeded to get rid of the crystal and it's guard, Justice of House of the Dead 4.

* * *

 _Vertigo's Team: Vertigo, Penny, Gajeel, Lily, Flare, Flame, Deadpool, Cobra_

"POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Great, now they're poisoned zombies." Gajeel said, hitting them with his Club and Lily slashed through them.

Flare went into her Dragon Form and unleashed a torrent of water to drench the Flood and then Flame used Mach Tornado to get rid of them. "SINCE WHEN COULD YOU TURN INTO A DRAGON?!" Gajeel yelled.

"HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!" Deadpool yelled, firing rockets and destroy the rest of them with Vertigo as the crystal, and a large Licker from Resident Evil, was the only one left as Penny aimed her swords at it and then fired a powerful laser when they circled around in front of her, destroying the crystal and the Licker.

"Woohoo! Got it!" Penny cheered.

* * *

 _Chaos's Team: Chaos, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosch, Wendy, Carla_

"There's too many of them here!" Lector exclaimed.

"No there's not!" Wendy exclaimed. "SKY DRAGON'S…WAVE WIND!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful tornado that destroyed all the zombies and Cerberus of Resident Evil.

"…Do you think that's more powerful than Shattering Light: Sky Drill?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe?" Sting shrugged as Wendy giggled at this and then Chaos proceeded to take care of the crystal.

* * *

 _Slashfang's Team: Slashfang, everyone else_

"Star Dress: Leo Form!" Lucy exclaimed as she now becomes cloaked in an elegant, frilled, black ball gown that is slit up her left leg and tied with gold sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker sits around her neck, and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. The accompanying sleeves of the dress are detached, sitting on Lucy's upper arm and falling to her forearm, where they flare outward. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, curving inward under her bust. Additionally, Lucy sports black heels and her hair is now tied up in a quaint bun that is decorated with a black flower. Due to having taken on some of Loke's power, Loke's zodiac sign appears upon Lucy's right breast. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!"

"REGULUS…IMPACT!" Loke yelled.

"REGULUS…LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled, knocking a Tank Form high into the air where Washington and Carolina shot it down before Tucker slashed through it.

"EAT LASERS, YOU PIECES OF CRAP!" Tenshi yelled, stabbing her sword in the ground, creating a crater and then unleashed tons of Laser Danmaku at them all and destroying the crystal and it's guard, a giant snake called Yawn from Resident Evil, along with Slashfang.

"…I keep forgetting how completely terrifying Tenshi can be." Lucy said.

"No kidding." Loke agreed as they then felt a rumble as they looked at Necrosan's Castle in the distance as the shield shattered.

"It's shattered!" Emily Gray cheered.

"Let's go!" Tucker exclaimed as they all took off.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _One reunion later…_

As soon as they were reunited, they saw tons of zombies and Flood in the front gates. "Great, how are we going to get past all of them?" Tristina asked.

"I say we get Timon and Pumbaa again." Hina said, causing the girls to giggle at this while the boys looked at them, wondering what happened in Magnolia. "It's a long story."

"Hmm, perhaps if I can go Humongousaur on them…" Ben mused.

"And risk getting eaten alive? No way!" Gwen protested.

"Perhaps an explosive could work… but we need a bigger explosion than just a grenade." Buck said.

"Can I destroy them with my hand?" Flandre asked.

"Actually… I have a better idea. Be right back!" Deadpool took off, not being seen by the zombies.

* * *

 _A little while later…_

"Excuse me, good sir!" Deadpool said, catching the attention of the Nemesis from Resident Evil. "Would you be so kind to push this button for me?"

"…Zombies aren't stupid…" Tohka facepalmed.

"Well, it's his fault…" Buck said.

The Nemesis curiously looked at it before pushing it, and then in the distance, there was a huge explosion that caught everyone's attention as the Flood and the other zombies went over to investigate it while everyone else sweatdropped.

"…I stand corrected." Tohka said.

"That's…one way to distract them." Chief said as they quickly went into the front doors before the Zombies returned.

 **BGM: Bowser's Castle (Fortune Street)**

"You know…I couldn't help but notice that there were zombies from Highschool of the Dead and World War Z." Tristina said.

"I thought I saw them too… but I mostly saw Walking Dead, Half-Life, Left 4 Dead and the Flood." Nan said. "Plus some Resident Evil."

"She just saw World War Z because someone has a crush on Brad Pitt." Kai teased, causing Tristina to blush a deep red.

"I DO NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing~?"

"Man, just when I thought I wouldn't have competition." Isaac teased.

"HEY! NOT YOU TOO!" She yelled as the Wielders laughed while everyone else didn't get what they were talking about… although Worldwalker and Deadpool laughed with them.

"Can we just get on with it?" Erza asked. "…And hook me to this World War Z, I want to check out this guy you mentioned."

"Me too." Lucy said.

"Oh lord…" Grif muttered.

"So… has anyone noticed anything creepy about this castle? Like… THE SKULLS?!" Weiss yelled, trying to get their attention. "Not to mention the bones!"

"Hmm, all of these bones and skulls… we're gonna be in for a wild ride…and a lot of fun." Flandre smirked.

Gajeel smirked. "I'm with Flandre on this one."

"Let's not get too cocky…" Laxus said and then realized something. "Hey, wasn't Rose with us? …Now that I think about it… Maria Jr's not here either… or Shotaro and Tohka."

"Seriously?! I take my eyes off of her for ONE second…" Isaac sighed.

"I'm sure they couldn't have gotten far…" Wendy said as Cobra closed his eyes, listening for them.

"This way." Cobra said as they all followed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With the four of them…_

"You didn't have to follow us, y'know." Gryphon said, as they were being followed by Rose and Maria Jr.

Rose shrugged. "We just wanted to keep you company."

"…And get away from whatever they were talking about." Maria Jr. said. "…What was his name again?"

"To be honest, I wasn't paying attention." Rose admitted.

Tohka sighed. "Guess we've got no choice."

"Just be careful." Wyvern said before he thought of something. "And put your HDD on… I have a feeling things are going to be dicey."

"Right." Rose nodded as they went into their CPU Candidate forms and kept walking until they saw a huge pile of skulls and bones…until some of them moved to reveal Necrosan's eyes.

 **BGM: A Liar and a Thief (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug)**

"Shit! Hide!" Wyvern ordered as they quickly hid behind pillars as Necrosan slowly rose from the ground and turned.

"Well… heroes!" He chuckled deeply, getting close to them. "I smell you… I hear your breath… I feel your air…" He walked past them before slowly turning as they were on the other side of the pillars. "Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Gryphon noticed that he was close to the kids, so she picked up a skull and threw it a long distance, catching the attention of Necrosan. He followed the noise and then Wyvern motioned them to come over there as they flew closer and landed, and then turned to the other side of a pillar just when Necrosan turned around.

"Come now… don't be shy. Step into the light!" He ordered, but they wouldn't even budge. "There is…something about you…" He said, moving around once more. "Something that you carry… weapons of terrible destruction… Keyblade!"

It was then they turned again… but Red Sister accidentally shoved Silver Sister down and she crashed into skulls and bones. _Shit!_ Red Sister thought.

"Ah, there you are…!" Necrosan said and then noticed the other three making sure if she's alright. "Heroes of Light!"

"I'm so sorry…" Red Sister apologized.

"It's fine." Silver Sister said as they looked to see Necrosan in his full glory.

Necrosan was all flesh and bone, having no skin whatsoever. His three fingered claws were all bone as well as most of his three toed feet, and his legs, which had a bone showing from the flesh, had a horn sticking up from the lower part of the legs. His torso completely showed his rib-cage and inner organs that, for some reason, did not fall out. At the center of Necrosan's bony chest was a purple crystal. A few bones showed at the front of his long neck, and starting from the head and ending to his fleshless tail, which had a large three pointed blade at the tip at the end, was his exposed spine. He had a pair of wings which, like most of his body, were nothing but bones and almost looked like a second pair of arms. As for his head; it was nothing but a draconic skull with antorbital fenestras, exposed sharp teeth, horns at the back of his head with two being longer than the rest, and no eyes save for the demonic red glow that appeared in his eye sockets.

To put it simply, Necrosan was an undead dragon, standing 29 feet tall.

 _So this is what he looks like._ Wyvern thought.

"Well, Necrosan… you look…uh… dead And…bony and…" Gryphon tried to figure out what to say next. "…Very well dead?"

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?"

"No…"

"No, indeed. You seem familiar with my name, but I don't remember hearing of you before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?"

"…Japan…" Wyvern said, trying to keep calm.

"Japan…? What part of Japan?"

"Well, it's-"

"Never mind of Japan. What about you two?" He asked, referring to Red Sister and Silver Sister.

"…Shin Sekai Yori." Red Sister said.

"Destiny Islands."

"Destiny Islands? Tell me… were you destined to die before me or were you destined to become… immortal?" He asked, making the two girls to tense up at this. "I can smell your immortality… Hard Drive Divinity." Necrosan chuckled. "Fascinating… and I can tell that everyone else is outside, waiting to strike me down."

"No one is outside… just the four of us." Gryphon lied.

"Just the four of you?" Necrosan laughed. "Do you honestly think that two Kamen Riders and two measley children can strike me down? How insulting! I KNOW that they are outside!" He then roared. "Do you not think I knew this day would come?!"

"Go GO!" Wyvern ordered as the four of them took off, tripping over skulls and bones.

"This day will be the day when I personally destroy those gods and the Heroes of Light!" Necrosan declared and knocked down a pillar, while just a little ways off… everyone felt it.

"What the hell was that? Was that an earthquake?" Yang asked.

"…That, Yang…" Cobra turned around. "Was a Dragon."

"RUN! KEEP RUNNING! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, RUN!" Gryphon yelled as they turned to see Necrosan bursting out of his room.

"Oh shit… that dragon is HUGE!" Buck yelled.

"We can admire later, RUN!" Locke ordered as they all ran outside until they managed to get out and saw a shore in front of them and then they turn to see Necrosan bursting out of his castle and the zombies and the Flood arrive to help him.

 **End BGM**

"You cannot escape the coming fire, heroes!" Necrosan said. "I am fire… I AM…DEATH!"

"HEY! Smaug called! He wants his lines back!" Deadpool shouted.

"I am ten times more powerful than that pitiful dragon!" Necrosan declared. "My dead warriors… attack the heroes!" He ordered as they all got ready to fight… and then it was at this moment… that the Heartless decided to jump in on the action. "The Heartless? The Legion wants to help me… how precious!"

Necrosan smirked, watching the heroes shoot down the Zombies. "Infect the Heartless!" He ordered as the zombies proceeded to chomp down on the Heartless… and to their horror, the Heartless started to be more zombie-like. Some of them even turned into Heartless versions of Lickers.

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Golden Frieza yelled.

"Infecting the Heartless?!" Arthas asked.

"…Can Heartless be infected?" Sora wondered.

"Apparently, they can." Sabrina paled a little. "My god…"

* * *

 _Back at Urth…_

"YOU'RE INFECTING THE HEARTLESS?!" Erza yelled.

"IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! CAN HE DO THAT?!" Natsu yelled.

"Apparently, he can!" Nan exclaimed as they quickly got rid of some of the infected Heartless along with the other zombies.

"Must I do EVERYTHING?!" Necrosan asked as he flew down and roared.

"Alright, Dragon! You're going down!" Natsu exclaimed as Erza went into her Crystal Star Armor and then fired the Crystal Stars directly at Natsu as he roared. "SEVEN STAR DRAGON MAGIC MODE!"

Wendy sucked up the air and went into Dragon Force as the other Dragon Slayers did the same while Nan and Isaac decided to help them by going into their Kamen Rider forms and into their Master Forms as well.

"Get ready… this is going to hurt!" Gajeel smirked.

"Oh? You think your measly little toys can put a stop to me?" Necrosan asked as he smirked, opening his jaws and then inhaled everything… And surprisingly, he sucked in their Kamen Rider forms, Natsu's Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode and Erza's Crystal Star armor. The rest were untouched, but they did feel a little light headed while Necrosan suddenly changed form, suddenly now wearing Erza's Crystal Star armor.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nan yelled.

"I can't believe this…" Isaac whispered, shocked at what had just happened.

"He just took our powers... and he's using them against us!" Erza exclaimed in shock. "We were unprepared for anything like this!"

"This doesn't change a thing!" Natsu exclaimed. "Seven Star Dragon Magic or not, we're still gonna take you and your zombie buddies down!"

 **BGM: In the House, In a Heartbeat (28 Days Later)**

"I beg to differ." Necrosan chuckled, and soon enough, he opened his jaws again, this time at the CPU Wielders. Like before, the dragon began to inhale everything in his path, forcing the CPUs to suddenly split in two, with the Wielders separated from their HDD forms. The HDD halves then turned into different colored orbs and were soon heading towards Necrosan's mouth.

Of course, one of the orbs, a red one, was grabbed by Wyvern.

"Don't even think about it!" Wyvern yelled, struggling to keep the red orb away from Necrosan. "I could use some help here!"

"Right!" Gryphon ran up and grabbed the orb with him, but this didn't to seem to help. And this was proven when the Riders suddenly lost their grip on the orb as it joined the other orbs into Necrosan's mouth. But before this, the two seemed to have glowed red for a mere second before letting go of the red orb.

"Dammit!" Wyvern growled, slamming his fist to the ground.

"We failed..." Gryphon clenched her fists as she glared at Necrosan. "That bastard!"

"Now, where were we?" Necrosan said before changing form again, this time looking similar to Primal Groudon, with his bones now black, his flesh deep crimson, bright yellow markings over his body, and a deep crimson glow filling out his antorbital fenestras. "Primal Necrosan!"

"D-Did that just happen…?!" Tristina asked.

"He might have taken our HDD and others… but that doesn't mean we're down and out!" Hina declared, summoning Didact's Will and turned it to the Binary Rifle. "We gotta give it all we got!" She said.

"Right!" Everyone nodded and got ready.

"You think you can beat me?" Necrosan asked as he changed form, using Natsu's power. "Eight Star Dragon Magic Mode!" He laughed.

"Eight star? I thought it was seven!" Natsu exclaimed.

"While there are seven Dragon slayers… Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Light and Shadow… however... now there's an undead version. Me!"

"…He's got a point on that." Sting said. "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"White Dragon's Roar!" He exclaimed, countering it as there was an explosion soon after, and then he got shot at by the Halo group. "Hmph!" He smirked, changing form again and going back to Primal Necrosan. "Precipice Blades."

The Halo Gang quickly avoided it. "Is that the best you got, buddy?" Buck asked, shooting him as a few Fuel Rod Guns, a Spartan Laser and two Plasma Rifles surrounded him and shot them, forcing them to dodge again.

"You had to ask." Locke said.

"Oh shut it!" Buck growled.

Necrosan changed form again, his body now indigo blue, save for the white lines on his head and his white mouth with no opening. "Darkspine form." He said, and surprisingly, he started spin dashing and slammed right into the Primal Rage Gods, knocking them away as they retaliated, but he quickly avoided them with his speed. "Excalibur form." He said, now in a dragon version of Excalibur's armor. "Chaos Blast."

"ARGH!" Blizzard growled and then launched icicles with the help of Weiss but Necrosan flew up in the air to avoid it.

"Chaos Spear."

They quickly dodged that, but it wasn't so easy as they thought. "Eight Star Dragon Magic Mode." He said. "Sky Dragon's Roar." He said, using it on all of them to blow them away but they quickly recovered.

"Like a little wind can stop us!" Wendy exclaimed. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Necrosan smirked and unleashed another roar, both of them hitting, but Necrosan upped the power on his, and blowing Wendy away as she screamed, but Ruby and Yang grabbed a hold of her and Necrosan looked at the Halo Gang that was still shooting at him and the four Touhou girls that were firing Danmaku at him.

"What a nuisance you are." He calmly said as he looked on the ground, his leg crackling with electricity. "Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist." He said, stomping on the ground to make debris go flying everywhere, nearly hitting the Touhou girls and everyone dodged while Maria Jr. rolled to the side… and suddenly, she tripped.

"Agh…!" Maria Jr. winced, getting a cut on her knee and then Necrosan noticed her.

"Perfect." He said as his claws grew shadowy. "Shadow Dragon's Claw." He said, slashing down as Maria Jr's eyes widened and then closed her eyes… when suddenly, she felt blood land on her cheek. She looked to see… that Light took the fatal blow for her, claws going through him.

 **End BGM**

"PHIONE!" Light's Phione cried.

"LIGHT!" Maria Jr screamed as everyone looked at this in horror.

"No way..." Natsu quietly said.

 **BGM: Here With You (Future Diary)**

"Light..." Maria Jr looked at him as the claws removed from Light as he fell to the ground, but Maria Jr. caught him. "No... don't leave me... why would you do this?!"

"B-Because... I... I love you..." He weakly said as blood was coming out of his mouth.

* * *

 _In the Citadel..._

"LIGHT!" Rosa screamed.

"No... this can't be happening...!" N exclaimed while everyone else was in pure shock to see what happened.

* * *

 _Back in the world..._

"LIGHT!" Maria Jr. screamed as Light's eyes slowly closed. "Light... LIGHT, STAY WITH ME!"

Necrosan laughed. "Fool... he won't be coming back... and neither will you!" He exclaimed as his mouth lit up. "Fire Dragon's Roar." He said and then breathed fire on the two of them.

"NO!" Isaac yelled as Natsu quickly ran over and ate the flames as he turned around.

"Are you alright?!" He asked, looking at a burned Maria Jr. and a dead Light... but, miraculously, she was barely alive.

"Stand aside... I'm taking him down..." She said as she got up, clenching her fists. "And if I go down... I'm going down screaming." She growled as she took a deep breath and screamed at the same time Necrosan breathed fire, both of them colliding as all of them are amazed by what they were seeing.

However, Necrosan's flames were powerful and pushing the screams back as Maria Jr. tried to up the volume... but all that did was rupture her voice box and was soon consumed by the flames. "NO!" Natsu yelled as he quickly got in the way and ate the flames once more, turning around and seeing Maria Jr. falling. "Maria Jr, no!"

"SIS!" Rose screamed.

Maria Jr soon fell on her back and weakly looked Light, reaching for him...but Necrosan burned her up for a _third_ time before she could even touch him. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" Natsu yelled, eating the flames and sending it back at Necrosan as he looked to see Maria Jr. unresponsive.

"No… it can't be…!" Ruby teared up as she ran over to check on her. "Maria Jr? Maria Jr, wake up! NO!" She yelled as Rose, Isaac, Minene, Yuno, and Tristina came by to look at her.

"No… she can't…" Yuno said, tearing up.

"No…" Minene quietly said in horror as Rose said nothing, but she started crying, loudly.

"I-Is she…?!" Wendy couldn't finish her sentence as Maria Jr's Pokemon came out and were horrified to see what became her fate.

"Meloetta…"

"Mana mana…"

Her Pokemon teared up.

Necrosan chuckled. "Such an end to two pitiful children." He then turned to his zombie army. "Devour their remains." The undead did as they were told, slowly moving towards their next meal.

"NO!" Isaac screamed, desperately slashing away any type of zombie that tried to get near the now dead Maria Jr. and Light. In fact, everyone else joined him in protecting the bodies.

"You… You bastard..." Wyvern growled before he put something in his belt.

"SHOTARO, NO!" Gryphon yelled, realizing what her brother was doing.

"There's no other way!" He yelled before his Wyvern Driver gave out a roar and glowed, something coming out soon after.

What came out was a black projection of a wyvern that flew out, back-flipping and flying at Wyvern and covering him up. A moment later, the projection dispersed to reveal Wyvern's new form.

Wyvern body suit now is now white that continued to have the scale details, but now with with grey claw marks. His armored boots were black and look like clawed feet of a raptor along with dark-tan lower leg armor, black knee pads claws and black upper thigh armor. The torso armor was dark-tan that looks like the face of a wyvern with bared teeth, dark-green eyes, and a horn on it's snout. The shoulder pads were dark-gray and had long three fingered claws of a reptile, the clawed scale-like gauntlets were silver, and there was some additional lower arm armor with claw-like blades. The helmet was dark-tan with black narrow bug eyes, a crown of long black horns on the helmet pointing behind and with a curved horn on the forehead, a row of long dark-violet spikes going down from his head to his back, and red mouth guard looking like sharp teeth. Along with it is additional black armor pieces attached to the belt and a tan-violet cape on the back. The overall appearance is also more tall and bulky compared to Wyvern's other forms.

This… was Wyvern's Final form… or as he liked to call it…

Savage Drake Wyvern.

"Oh my god…" Iris quietly said.

"Hmm? You think a mere appearance change can take me down?" Necrosan asked. "Don't be so absurd."

"You… I am going to tear you into PIECES!" He yelled, before letting out a very loud roar that could be heard for miles. The armor attached to the belt suddenly came together to become a tail, and the cape turned into a pair of wings with a claw at each end.

Unaware of everyone, they were being watched by a few Dark Riders. "At last, he has awakened his true form once more." One of them said.

"What shall we do? Strike when the dragon is defeated?"

"No." Another spoke. "I have a better idea."

* * *

 **Your eyes didn't deceive you.**

 **They're dead.**


	138. An Unlikely Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Here With You (Future Diary)**

Savage Drake Wyvern roared and then started violently attacking Necrosan, who didn't seem too fazed by it. "Hmph, you're wasting your breath. What good will it do to save dead humans?" Necrosan asked, glancing over to see everyone desperately trying to keep the zombies off of Maria Jr. and Light.

Savage Drake Wyvern kept attacking, which only just amused Necrosan. "Your attacks are meaningless. You cannot save their fate." He said, but Wyvern wasn't listening, which made Necrosan chuckle. "I do admire your determination. Perhaps I will kill you last… my prey have never been stubborn before." He chuckled.

Necrosan looked at all the rest. "They honestly think they can protect the two children. Hmph, what a waste of energy. All they're doing is wasting their breath."

Savage Drake Wyvern roared again and then noticed a purple crystal on his chest. He immediately went after it and slashed it, causing Necrosan to roar in agony over this. "Y-YOU… YOU HURT ME?!" He yelled as Savage Drake Wyvern kept attacking it over and over as he growled in pain. "You fool… maybe I _will_ kill your first!"

Savage Drake Wyvern got ready to kill Necrosan once and for all… and he lunged, but suddenly, he was grabbed by the leg and then the next thing he knew… the back of his neck was karate chopped to knock him out, catching everyone's attention as it also caught the attention of the zombies.

What they saw were Dark Riders in front of them… specifically, Ryuga, Dark Kiva, and Shadow Moon. "That is enough." Shadow Moon said.

"Just what are you doing here? I'm handling things just fine." Necrosan told them.

"Yes, you are… but he was this close to killing you, had we not stepped in." Shadow Moon said. "You can thank us later." He said, as Necrosan gave him an unamused look. "Anyway, we will be taking this one with us." He said, picking up the unconscious Kamen Rider.

Gryphon gasped. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

"Oh come now, we're doing everyone a huge favor by taking him away from all of you." Shadow Moon said. "After all… he was the one who gave you those scars, and would have done worse to you all if left unchecked." He said, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"Tohka has…WHAT?!" Flare yelled.

Jacob's fists clenched in anger. "You bastard…!" He growled.

"Let the anger consume you, professor." Shadow Moon said as a portal was made and then they disappeared into it as Jacob growled before calming himself down.

"If you do save your parents, let them know I said you're welcome." Dark Kiva said before he left.

"Now… where were we?" Necrosan asked. "Oh, right…" He smirked. "Devour their remains." He ordered and then looked at Rose. "And while you're at it, devour the little girl as well."

"NO!" Ruby yelled, as she got in front of her, in fact, so did the rest of RWBY, JNPR, Sun, Neptune, Penny, Iris and Horus as they all pushed the zombies back.

Isaac growled. "We'll take on the undead dragon!" He said.

"We'll protect Rose!" Pyrrha told them as the rest took off to deal with Necrosan while the rest took care of the zombies.

As for Rose, she was cradling Maria Jr's body, blankly looking at her while tears fell, resting on Maria Jr's cheek while Iris was holding her little brother, who was crying over the loss of his friends. "There there, I got you…" She whispered to him.

"Maria Jr… Light…" Horus sobbed.

Rose said nothing, but she did shut Maria Jr's burnt eyes, looking at her and closing her eyes as tears flowed through her cheeks as well. "Sis…" She cried.

* * *

 _With Necrosan…_

Necrosan roared as his leg turned to metal. "Iron Dragon's Club." He said, hitting Gajeel with it and then he punched the ground to cause an earthquake and caused debris to go everywhere. He was hit a couple of times by Hina's Binary Rifle, but he wasn't completely fazed. "Like that would do any damage to me." He chuckled.

"FAIRY BURST!" Erza yelled in her Armadura Armor, but not even that was enough to lay a scratch on Necrosan.

Necrosan chuckled. "It is useless to take me down, heroes. This world shall be your grave." He said, going into Primal Necrosan. "Precipice Blades." He said, as they quickly dodged and then going back to the Eight Star Dragon Magic Mode Necrosan.

"Fire Sky Dragon's Waving Whirlwind." He said, as it looked like Wendy's Wave Wind, but it was way bigger and fiery as Armadon took most of the blow for everyone.

The Halo Gang were firing at Necrosan as he turned to them and swung his tail to knock them over, but Chief and Locke used their jetpacks to fly up while everyone else weren't so lucky. They continued to fire, but then he went into his Excalibur Form and then used Chaos Blast to knock the two away and then Chief got back up while Locke had the wind knocked out of him. "You're still up and moving? Then perhaps this will knock you down for good." He said, going into Darkspine Necrosan and then charged up a spin dash and going straight for Chief, too fast for him to dodge and it knocked him away, knocking his helmet off in the process.

Necrosan got back up and saw Chief's face. "So nice of you to show us your face." He smirked as Chief got back up, scowling at him as some blood flowed down his cheek.

"So that's what he looks like?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"…That's good to know." Grif said.

"Alright, that's it!" Ben growled, activating his Omnitrix and slammed it into his palm before getting humongously big, in fact… he was bigger than Humongosaur.

"WAAAAAAY BIG!" He yelled.

"Should I be impressed?" Necrosan yelled as Way Big punched him, but Necrosan avoided it and then breathed dark fire, as he tried to dodge it, but since he was so humongous, he got hit anyway and then Necrosan flew up in the air and slashed his fin on his head, as he cried out in pain and then he spin dashed into him before Way Big had the chance to stop him and he took a big tumble and landed on his back, and turning back to normal, leaving Ben in a Way Big sized crater.

"Ooogh…" Ben groaned.

"HEY DRAGON!" Flandre yelled, having her Lavatein out. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING END YOUR LIFE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE TWO!" She yelled and slashing him, as Necrosan growled.

"You vampires need to know your place!" Necrosan yelled as he grabbed a hold of her and then threw her to Tenshi, Yuuka and Nue to knock them all down as everyone got ready to take him down…when they noticed a strange aura surrounding the dragon.

"Uh, what's going on? I'm not liking that aura!" Nan exclaimed as Necrosan raised his claws up and slammed it down on them… only he missed…like… way off. His claws weren't even close to them.

 **End BGM**

"Uh, you missed…?" Flare asked.

"Hold still!" Necrosan growled, but they weren't even moving… at all. He tried breathing fire, but the fire landed in front of them, as they sweatdropped at this.

"Um… do you want me to eat that …?" Natsu wondered.

"I SAID HOLD STILL!"

"…We're not even moving." Yuno said.

"Is he feeling alright?" Tucker wondered.

"I AM FEELING JUST FINE!" He yelled, unleashing a Chaos Spear… that was launched for miles and not even hitting anything.

"Wow… that's just sad." Hina said.

"And I thought Church had terrible aim." Sarge said.

"HOLD STILL SO I CAN HURT YOU!" He yelled, as he tried attacking them but they weren't even budging… he just suddenly had terrible aim all of a sudden.

"I wonder if Flan gave him brain damage?" Lucy wondered.

"It could be a possibility." Natsu said.

"I hit his neck, not his head…" Flandre groaned, rubbing her head.

"WILL YOU HOLD STILL!" He yelled as he growled. "AFTER I MANAGE TO DEFEAT ALL OF YOU, I WILL PERSONALLY GO TO THE LEGION AND TAKE IT OVER AFTER I KILL THOSE FOOLS!"

"…Okay, anyone else think he's not thinking clearly?" Doc asked as everyone raised their hands. "That's what I thought."

* * *

 _At the Legion…_

"HE PLANS ON DOING WHAT?!" Golden Frieza yelled.

"I knew something was suspicious ever since he made his move…" Arthas said and then turned to the parents. "You don't need to gloat about it!"

"Uh… we weren't…" Xarina said.

"We're just as shocked as you are." Sabrina said.

"Whatever…" Golden Frieza growled. "So he plans on overthrowing us? Hmph… Arthas, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…"

* * *

 _At the Citadel..._

"This is bad! DO SOMETHING!" Pit yelled.

"Don't look at me, I'm trying my hardest!" Nepgear exclaimed.

"Heroes!" A voice called out as they looked at the screen to see Golden Frieza making his appearance.

"Well, look who decided to show his face." Goku said.

"What the hell do you want? Having a little trouble keeping your pet in check?" Vegeta taunted.

"Silence! I'll deal with you later." He glared at the two. "Anyway, you've heard what Necrosan said."

"Quick question. How did you hack us?" Elfman asked.

"NOW'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Arthas yelled. "You've heard what Necrosan said, so... as of this moment until Necrosan has been defeated... i'm afraid we have to team up."

"In fact, we're planning on facing him ourselves." Golden Frieza said as a portal opened up in front of them. "We're giving you access to help them now."

"Well..." Mira smirked, transforming into her Satan Soul form. "Let's go help them!"

"Rei, we would like your help as well." Golden Frieza said.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure that you're pretty pissed off that I sent Sigma and Vaatu to their deaths." Rei said. "Besides, working with you was pure torture anyway."

"We need to settle our differences for just this once." Golden Frieza said.

Rei sighed in annoyance. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said, going into her HDD. "But if it means helping the heroes by siding with you once more… then so be it." _I'm so going to destroy you after we're done with Necrosan…_ She thought.

"Tch, you guys go ahead, but I'm not working with Golden Frieza... even if it's just temporary." Vegeta said.

"Okay, suit yourself." Goku said, casually walking in. "Don't mind me... I'm just going to hog all the glory and possibly 1-up you!" He said.

Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Kakarot... i'm going to kill you after we're done with that vile beast."

"Atta boy!" Goku gleefully smiled.

* * *

 _In the world..._

Natsu panted. "Stealing our powers and overthrowing the Legion... you're a sick bastard..."

Necrosan laughed. "Now... time for you to die!" He roared, only to get hit by an explosion. "ARGH!"

"Necrosan..." Golden Frieza appeared. "You traitorous fool." He said as Arthas appeared as well, along with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gray, Juvia, the Strauss Siblings, Rei, the Teen Titans, Mokou, Marisa, Utsuho, Dante, Bayonetta, Corrin, Korra, I-Rex, Buckbeak, Gringott, Dragon Rex, CPU Candidates, Lucas, Ness… even Rosa and N showed up, looking completely upset and angry.

In fact, Golden Frieza's henchmen were there as well.

"Frieza...? Arthas?" Worldwalker asked. "You guys are helping us?"

"Only until he is defeated." Arthas said. "Believe me, I'm not liking the idea either."

"Well, I don't mind if they help us... we gotta take this guy down!" Nan exclaimed.

"Right!" They all nodded.

"We'll take care of the zombies!" Ginyu said.

"Good. We'll take on Necrosan." Golden Frieza said.

"You think you can defeat me?!" Necrosan declared as they got ready to fight.

 **BGM: Die (RWBY)**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled as Necrosan used Iron Dragon's Roar as Wendy jumped in the air.

"SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia yelled.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!"

Necrosan growled and then unleashed a powerful Chaos Blast, but Arthas and Alex used an ice shield to protect them as the two looked at each other and nodded. "REMORSELESS WINTER!" The two yelled.

"Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" Raven yelled as Starfire flew up and launched Starbolts at Necrosan and Cyborg unleashed a Sonic Laser at him while Goku and Vegeta were in their Super Saiyan Forms as Goku launched Spirit Bombs while Vegeta used Big Bang Attack to deal serious damage, and Piccolo fired a Ki Blast at him.

Flare went into her Dragon Form along with Corrin as they both slashed them with their claws and then Bayonetta and Dante shot him. "Die!" Necrosan shouted, unleashing a Poison Dragon's roar but Cobra got in the way and sucked it all in, with the help of Mirajane.

Korra conjured up fire and launched fireballs at him and then used her airbending to fly up and used her Water bending to drench Necrosan. "Laxus!"

"Right!" Laxus smirked. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, and since Necrosan was drenched in water, the electricity hurt a lot more as he roared in agony. Rei threw her spear at him before summoning it again as Rosa Mega Evolved her Lucario and then he used Bone Rush while N's Reshiram used Fusion Flare.

"ICE DEVIL'S RAGE!" Gray yelled, hurting Necrosan severely and then Black Sister shot him while the two White Sisters and Purple Sister slashed through him as Mokou pulled out a Spell Card.

"Blaze sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!"

Marisa and Hina looked at each other and nodded as Hina brought out Lightning Hakkero and then the two unleashed a Master Spark at Necrosan and then Necrosan breathed fire at them, but Terra used the earth to form an earth shield along with the help of Korra.

"Cover me! I'll deal the finishing blow!" Goku exclaimed as they nodded as Golden Frieza flew over and rammed into Necrosan, as Necrosan tried to hit him, but Robin threw a batarang at his hand and it exploded.

"AAARGH!" Necrosan growled.

"KA! ME!"

The Gods ran over and attacked Necrosan with their attacks and then parting when Sting and Rogue used a combined Roar attack and hit him front and center.

"HA! ME!"

Necrosan looked directly at Goku and breathed fire, but Korra flew up with her airbending an used her firebending to have it smack right back into Necrosan. "Soul Surge!" Nan exclaimed and then used Sonic Arcanum on him before quickly getting out of the way.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as Necrosan attempted to send it back with a Fire Dragon's Roar, but it was no use as it completely engulfed Necrosan as he roared in agony before falling to the ground in defeat.

 **End BGM**

"We did it… we finally managed to beat that thing." Natsu panted as Chief walked over and picked his helmet back up, dusting it off and putting it back on.

"Yeah, we did." Isaac nodded.

"We finally had our revenge." Blizzard said.

"Good riddance." Slashfang said.

"Revenge…?" A voice asked as they looked to see Necrosan getting up, surprising them all.

"Impossible… you should be down and out by now!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Revenge...?" Necrosan said, as it looked like he was beginning to glow. "REVENGE?! I WILL SHOW YOU...REVENGE!" He roared mightily, seeming to use all the stolen powers he had at once…and then went into a monstrous transformation.

Necrosan went on all fours, increasing in size. His arms began to bulk up and turned into front legs. His bony wings filled out with blood red leather, looking like wings of a CPU. He also grew a second tail.

What's more terrifying is that he started sprouting heads of all the stolen powers he received, turning into the ultimate beast that stood 140 meters tall.

Ultimate Necrosan.

"Oh… my god…" Kai said.

"Ladies and gentleman… Welcome to your worst nightmare…" Deadpool gravely said.

Ultimate Necrosan looked at Sorbet, Ginyu, Tagoma and the rest of Frieza's men who were busy taking out the remaining zombies. "I will demonstrate my new power on them." He smirked and launched a powerful attack at the men.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby yelled at them to catch their attention as they turned to see the ultimate attack… but they didn't dodge in time as there was a powerful explosion once it connected.

"Oh my god…" Rei said.

"I'm pretty sure they're dead!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

"My men are tougher than they look. They survived." Golden Frieza said, but to his surprise, the smoke cleared… and there were no remains of what happened to his men as their eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!"

"You were saying?!" Isaac asked.

Golden Frieza growled. "He's not getting away with this!"

"It is time for you to die… ALL OF YOU!" Necrosan declared as they all got ready for round two.

Rose watched all of this unfold, and normally she'd be terrified out of her mind by seeing a huge monster like that in front of her eyes… but she felt no fear… All she felt was sadness as she looked at Maria Jr once more and hugged her tightly, watching Ultimate Necrosan giving them even more trouble. Even Golden Frieza and Arthas weren't having a fun time either.

She watched them get beaten up and she heard their screams in agony. But all she could do was watch…

That's all she could ever do before she started helping them ever since she got HDD… But her HDD is gone.

It was at this moment since the zombies were gone, the RWBY gang went off to help the heroes along with Iris, leaving Horus with Rose and they both watched them getting beaten up badly.

She wanted to help… she always wanted to help ever since her parents were kidnapped. She wanted to help from the very beginning…

But what was a little girl to do against a gigantic monster like Necrosan? What was a little girl to do without her HDD?

Nothing… Rose could do nothing. She could send out her Pokemon and have her Summon Gems do the work for her… but she doubted that they'd even survive the brutal monster in front of her.

She felt… useless.

She watched Minene and Yuno falling to the ground after a brutal beating, and even Isaac went down for the count along with Jacob, Tristina… everyone as they were trying to get up but it was no use.

Necrosan growled and set his eyes on Isaac. "I wonder what it'd be like if… you were missing a wielder?" He asked. "Perhaps we should test that out… by killing this one right here."

Rose's eyes widened. "Big brother…!" She exclaimed.

Now, Rose was used to seeing her brother beat up… but Isaac dying?

No…

She lost him at Hogwarts… and she lost him again from the Chaos Kin.

Was she going to let Necrosan have his way to kill her big brother?

Absolutely not.

Rose got up, clenching her fists as she wiped her tears away and walked forward. "Rose!" Horus exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Ending this." She said and walked forward.

"Say goodbye to your friend!" Necrosan declared.

"HEY!" Rose's voice yelled as they turned to see Rose walking up to them, her sadness was replaced by anger.

"Oh? The little brat thinks she can save everyone? That's amusing!"

"Rose, get away!" Isaac ordered.

"NO! I am NOT going to let him take another family member!" She exclaimed. "I'm not going to sit by and do nothing!"

"And what will you do? Your Keyblades are connected to your HDD… and last I checked, I took yours! So what good will you do anyway?" Necrosan asked.

"You may have a point… but…" Rose glared at him. "It's a mistake to underestimate Keyblade Wielders… no matter how small they are." She growled. "My Keyblades may be connected to my HDD… but you know what? I don't need HDD to take you down!"

Necrosan snickered and then laughed evilly. "YOU? Take ME down? You're just stalling for time! You can't do anything, you worthless-" Suddenly, there was a glow in Rose's hand. "-…Human…?"

 **BGM: Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

To everyone's surprise, Rose's HDD Keyblades appeared in both of her hands. "Wh-what?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Keyblades can come to your aid, can't they?" Rose asked. "It's true that I can't wield a Keyblade unless I'm in HDD… but that doesn't mean they can't come to your aid in need!"

"She's…g-got a point…" Tristina said, trying to get up.

And it was at this moment that Rose's Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs to aid Rose, and Maria Jr's Pokemon came to them as well… and then, both of their Summon Gems appeared, aiding them as well.

"…Weren't we just in the Citadel?" Mushu asked. "She didn't summon us!"

"No, but we can summon ourselves!" Mulan said.

"Let's take you down…" Rose said as they all got ready to fight… until they felt a rumble that grabbed their attention.

 **End BGM**

They turned to see Godzilla approaching them as he came out of a portal. "I contacted Godzilla when things were getting out of hand." Utsuho said.

"So… he opened a portal of his own?" Natsu asked.

"Of course not. He went to Lord Beerus who made a portal for him." She explained and then Godzilla went into his Super Godzilla form.

 **BGM: Shingeki no Kyojin OST 1 Attack on Titan (Armored Titan Music/Theme)**

"So, this is the King of Monsters, eh?" Necrosan asked as he breathed fire at him, but Super Godzilla used his Atomic Breath to counter it, causing an explosion that blinded Necrosan. This gave Super Godzilla enough time to charge through and tackle him to the ground, swinging his tail in the process to knock Necrosan over. Two of Necrosan's heads reached over tried clamp their jaws on Super Godzilla, but he grabbed a hold of his heads, and to everyone's surprise, he started pulling them off one by one until the original head remained.

"YOU FOOL!" Necrosan yelled and then Ben turned on his Omnitrix again, turning into a large green robot alien. He has a green and white body. He has large cylinders on his arms, near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres that constantly move. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest. His mouth doesn't move when he talks and his head is a pointed, armored helmet. The Omnitrix symbol on his green and white belt

"ATOMIX!" He yelled as the got ready to face Necrosan while the heads glowed and suddenly turning into clones for everyone.

"Oh great, as if one wasn't bad enough!" Isaac complained when suddenly, all of them glowed and were taken to different pillars while the real Necrosan started dealing with Super Godzilla and Atomix.

* * *

 **BGM: Boss Battle 1 (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

 _Natsu's Team: Natsu, Dragon Slayers, Exceeds, Goku, Vegeta, Golden Frieza_

The first head, the one containing Natsu's Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode, roared at them. "You think you're so tough?!" Natsu yelled as Goku, Vegeta and Golden Frieza flew up in the air to aid them.

"Fire Dragon's Breakdown Fist." Necrosan said, but they quickly dodged it as Carla, in her human form, flew over to Necrosan and kicked him in the head with Happy before Lily slashed him.

"VERNIER!" Wendy yelled, using it on her team. "ARMS!"

"I feel…more powerful." Golden Frieza said.

"Don't let it get to your head." Goku told him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Eight Star Necrosan growled, slashing them with his claws, but they quickly flew up to avoid it while Vegeta threw a Destructo Disk on him and then Golden Frieza flew over and slammed into him as Sting and Rogue looked at each other and nodded, putting their hands together.

"UNISON RAID: HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!"

"Go Sting!" Lector cheered.

"Go Rogue!" Frosch cheered… Also holding pom poms for some reason.

"Where'd you get the pom poms?" Lector wondered as Gajeel went into his Iron Shadow Dragon mode.

"I can't believe you missed me!" Gajeel smirked. "IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Eight Star Necrosan roared. "Iron Fire Dragon's Flaming Excalibur." He said, but they quickly dodged as Goku fired another Spirit Bomb at him.

"You also missed another!" Natsu smirked. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON MODE!"

Eight Star Necrosan's eyes widened. "I… I missed that?!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT, PAL!" Natsu yelled and looked at his fellow Dragon Slayers and nodded. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON…"

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON…"

"SKY DRAGON…"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON…"

"POISON DRAGON…"

"WHITE DRAGON…"

"SHADOW DRAGON…"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" They all yelled as the Exceeds and the other three were amazed by what they were looking at.

"I gotta say… the Dragon Slayers continue to impress me." Goku said.

"Indeed." Vegeta nodded. "...I still could have handled it myself, though."

 _I need to exercise caution with them in case they decide to join the Wielders to try and take me down…_ Golden Frieza thought.

The roar disappeared as Eight Star Necrosan was completely vaporized, leaving behind an orb as it approached Natsu and he embraced it.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, good to have you back." Natsu grinned.

* * *

 **BGM: Rage of Sparta (God of War III)**

 _Erza's Team: Erza, Lucy, Tenshi, Minene, Yuno, Flandre, Mirajane, Lisanna, Gryphon, Iris_

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Crystal Star Necrosan asked.

"We can try!" Flandre smirked

while Iris took brought out her Primal Bow, ready to end things quickly. But she stopped before she could fire an arrow.

 _No._ Iris thought. _They'll need it more than I do._ So at that, Iris threw her Bow over her head as it floated and began to glow.

"Iris? What are you doing?" Gryphon asked.

"Sending my weapons to the Wielders. They're going to need all the help they need." She said, summoning her Palutena Bow as the glowing Bow floating suddenly split into eight beams and flew to where the Wielders were.

"Power Lift." Crystal Star Necrosan said, boosting his defense and power.

Korra threw a fire stream at him while Erza went into her Black Wing Armor and Lucy went into her Leo Dress and summoning Loke again and then Erza flew over and slashed him before flying away to avoid getting bitten.

"REGULUS LUCY KICK!" Lucy yelled.

Tenshi stabbed the ground and launched laser Danmaku at Crystal Star Necrosan as Yuno closed her eyes and went into her Yandere Queen form. "Heh, he missed me." Yuno smirked, launching lasers with Tenshi while Minene flew over and planted a bomb before detonating it, causing an explosion.

"Kagome, Kagome!" Flandre exclaimed.

"Clock Out." He said, as it immobilized Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Nngh… c-can't… move…!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's only temporary!" Erza said. "Korra, Loke, protect those two!"

"Got it!" Loke nodded as the two protected them as Korra launched water at him.

Erza quickly switched armors to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, launching swords, axes, spears and pretty much everything at her disposal while she slashed him as well.

"Art Attack." He said, using it on Iris who was firing arrows at him as she screamed in agony and fell on one knee.

"Bastard…!"

"Sweet Feast"

Erza's eyes widened and she quickly slashed him while Tenshi pulled out a Spell Card. "Sky of Scarlet Perception of all Humankind!" She shouted, hurting Crystal Star Necrosan severely. He didn't take kindly to this, using Earth Tremor soon after.

It was at this moment that Mirajane and Lisanna regained movement as they quickly avoided the shockwaves as Mirajane flew over and kicked him while Lisanna slashed him. "Soul Extinctor!" Mirajane yelled, firing a powerful dark beam that hurt Crystal Star Necrosan severely.

"I will not… go out… so easily…!" He declared, but then he heard something.

 **"Kick!"**

Crystal Star Necrosan looked up Gryphon coming down from the air, using an ax kick with a claw materialization overlapping her foot that connected to Crystal Star Necrosan. The claws cut the dragon down the middle as he roared in agony before exploding in defeat, leaving behind an orb.

 **End BGM**

The orb floated to Erza, who absorbed it and now has her Crystal Star Armor equipped. "Perfect." She said and turned around to see Gryphon, looking completely different.

Gryphon was covered in a dark-blue qipao, a type of Chinese dress, in which the skirt stops just below the knees (and covered a blue thong that Erza caught a glimpse of when Gryphon used her kick), with gold accents on said dress and around the breasts, and a gold griffin imprinted said dress. The qipao is modified for wide range of attacks. Underneath the dress is a silver bodysuit with a thin blue line on the arms and legs, with the lines on the legs connected to the thong and the blue and silver heeled boots that are attached to the bodysuit. On the outer thighs where the skirt splits are blue gemstone designs. The silver shoulder pads are large and pointed, looking like heads of a griffin with hawk-like yellow eyes. The sleeves around the blue gloved hands were bladed and had the same gemstone design that is on the thighs. The helmet was now black but still had the white grill, only it was split apart a bit to show blue narrow, but feminine eyes, and the mouth guard is now silver. The feather designs on the helmet are replaced with white ox horns, the hair style, and had white ribbons that faded to pink at the ends.

"That's an interesting form you have, Tohka." Erza said. "It's a nice look on you."

"Thanks. This is my most powerful form." Gryphon said.

"I'll say." Said Korra. "I can feel a lot of power coming from you."

"What to you call it." Iris asked.

"Call me... Amazon Gryphon."

* * *

 **BGM: Dark Inferno (J-Stars Victory VS.)**

 _Isaac's Team: Isaac, Gringott, Armadon, Teen Titans, Rosa, N, Nue, Gray, Abigail_

Darkspine Necrosan chuckled. "This power is amazing… I will personally end you! You cannot possibly defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" Isaac exclaimed as they got ready to take him down when the Armadon Club appeared in his hand. "What the…?" He wondered before shrugging it off and putting it on his back as he ran over and slashed him.

"Time Break." He said before disappearing and then launching fireballs at the group, but N had Reshiram take some of the blow and then used Fusion Flare while Mega Lucario used Aura Sphere on Darkspine Necrosan.

Darkspine Necrosan smirked and then unleashed a powerful fire stream, but Starfire countered by unleashing a Starbolt laser from her hands, both of them clashing as Raven flew up in the air and used her dark magic to hit Darkspine Necrosan. Beast Boy transformed into a Rhino and impaled him with his horn before transforming into a kangaroo and kicked him away and then Robin jumped over and whacked him with his stick.

Terra launched boulders at him and then Isaac used Strike Raid on Darkspine Necrosan. "ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!" Gray yelled, impaling him while Abigail fired the Hyper Beam.

"Nightmare of Heiankyou!" Nue exclaimed, firing Danmaku at him as Gringott breathed fire at him and then Isaac ran forward, switching his Keyblade with the Armadon Club, but as he did, it made him slower, so Gringott decided to give the guy a boost by headbutting him to Darkspine Necrosan.

"Thanks!" He said as Darkspine Necrosan tried to spin dash into him, but Armadon got in the way and held him down and then Isaac let out a charged shot, and when it hit a target, it caused a lot of electrical spikes to go everywhere, luckily most of them hit Necrosan and not the others.

"Nngh… I can't…move…?!"

"I'll handle this one!" Gray said. "ICE DEVIL'S…ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW!" He yelled, firing a powerful arrow that pierced right through Darkspine Necrosan, freezing him solid after mortally wounding him, and then he shattered, leaving behind the powers of Darkspine in the form of an orb.

 **End BGM**

"Don't know why this made me so slow…" Isaac said, putting it on his back as the orb flew to him. Isaac absorbed it and transformed into Darkspine Isaac. "Heheheh… perfect!"

"Glad we got that back." Gray said as Darkspine Isaac nodded.

* * *

 **BGM: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)**

 _Nan's Team: Nan, Red Team, Swords of Sanghelios, Sun, Neptune, Juvia, Blizzard, Tetrax, Gluto, Max, Alicia, Flash_

Excalibur Necrosan chuckled. "Your forms are quite amusing! Perhaps I should use them against you!"

"I still have my Keyblades that still lets me use those moves!" Nan declared, and then the Blizzard Blade appeared in his hands. "…Cool."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?" Juvia asked.

"…Unintentionally." He sweatdropped as he summoned Chaos Arondight. "Let's do this!" He exclaimed as they got ready to fight.

"Chaos Spear."

"CHAOS BLAST!" Nan yelled, knocking the spears away.

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia yelled as Tetrax fired icicles at him as Alicia and Flash ran over and slashed him repeatedly and then jumped back.

"DIE!" Alicia yelled, using Ragnarock.

"FEEL THE BURN!" Flash yelled, using the same thing as Neptune shot him with Max.

"We're going to have undead dragon for dinner boys!" Sarge exclaimed.

"…I'm not hungry for that." Grif said as they continued to fire.

"WATER…CYCLONE!" Juvia yelled, using it on a wall of fire that was about to engulf everyone, then the Elites slashed him with their Energy Swords before switching and shot him and then Nan ran over to him, suddenly having a lot of speed.

 _Did I suddenly pick up speed?_ Nan wondered as he slashed Excalibur Necrosan before suddenly unleashing a pillar of ice at the dragon, dealing serious damage as Blizzard helped him. "…Did I seriously do that?" He asked.

"Apparently, you did!" Sun exclaimed as he whacked Necrosan with his stick and then they jumped back and Excalibur Necrosan unleashed dark lightning at them, but they dodged and then they attacked him once more. Nan went into Soul Surge, using Sonic Arcanum on him and then unleashing an ice geyser to freeze Necrosan and then Blizzard punched him to destroy him, leaving behind an orb holding Excalibur Form.

 **End BGM**

"Well, what do you know! He left something!" Sarge said as Nan absorb the orb that flew to him and transformed into Excalibur before turning back to normal.

"That's awesome." He said and he put away the Blizzard Blade.

"So, how do you feel?" Flash asked.

"…LIKE I'M SO FREAKING COLD!" He yelled, suddenly shivering. "Normally, I don't mind the cold… so why the hell am I shivering all of a sudden?!"

Alicia sweatdropped. "Need to warm up?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Here you go." Alicia aimed her Keyblade and used Firaga on him.

"AGH! NOT ON ME!"

"You didn't exactly say where." Alicia giggled, playfully winking at him as everyone sweatdropped. "You're warmed up now, aren't you?"

"…Yeah… a little."

"You're welcome." Alicia smiled.

"Have these two tried to kill each other?" Neptune asked.

"Constantly." Juvia replied.

"Yeesh, get a room…" Sun teased, causing both to glare at him. "Kidding!"

* * *

 **BGM: Remnant of Twilight (Hyrule Warriors)**

 _Tristina's Team: Tristina, Nepgear, Deadpool, Elfman, Sauron, Fire Team Osiris_

"Burn! BURN!" Primal Necrosan laughed.

"We'll burn YOU up first!" Tristina declared, and then went into her Wolf Form and then Midna appeared as they both noticed the Sauron Palm appearing in her front paw.

"What in the world?" Midna wondered before they shrugged it off as they started to attack Primal Necrosan who used Precipice Blades on them, but they dodged as Elfman picked one up and threw it back at Primal Necrosan.

"That's how a real man does it!" Elfman exclaimed before going into his Beast Form.

"I swear, I'll never understand him." Tanaka said.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE CHIMICHANGAS!" Deadpool yelled, unleashing rockets at him and then Wolf Tristina tackled him repeatedly while slashing with her claws, then Midna punching him in the chest as Primal Necrosan unleashed a fire stream at all of them, hitting some of them while Nepgear transformed into Purple Sister and then flew over and slashed him repeatedly.

Sauron roared and kicked him while Wolf Tristina let out a very powerful howl, dealing a lot of damage and then she lifted her paw, shooting the Sauron Palm. "I've never seen a werewolf do that… then again, does she count as a werewolf?" Buck wondered.

"I don't…think so…?" Locke asked before shooting Primal Necrosan who used Precipice Blades to attack again, but Elfman punched the blades to shatter them and then Deadpool shot more rockets at him.

"I'm done charging up!" Midna said and then she and Wolf Tristina let out a very powerful attack that did a lot of damage to Primal Necrosan and then Wolf Tristina aimed her paw again, firing a charge shot a large blue energy beam with purple rings around it, at him with Sauron helping her before Primal Necrosan fell in death, disappearing completely and leaving behind the orb as Midna hopped off of her and Wolf Tristina turned back to normal, absorbing her HDD again, turning into her Next Form after going into Primal Heart.

 **End BGM**

"Now that's more like it." She said and then put the palm away and then her stomach started growling, loudly. "That's…odd, I just ate before we came to this world…"

"Maybe being in that Wolf form gave you an appetite." Elfman said.

"Probably… I'm not really sure…" Next Primal said. "Uuugh… I'm so hungry, I can eat just about anything…" She said and looked at Midna.

Midna sweatdropped. "I'm not edible!"

"I'm sure it'll wear off soon." Sauron said. "That reminds me, I'm also hungry for something."

"Aren't you always hungry?" Purple Sister sweatdropped.

"It comes with my title as God of Hunger."

* * *

 **BGM: Dinosaur Boss Battle (Hyrule Warriors)**

 _Julia's Team: Julia, Rei, Sarah, Ven, Bayonetta, Utsuho, Yuuka, Vertigo, Icarus_

"So this is what it's like to have the Triforce…" Hyrule Necrosan mused.

"I don't have the Triforce in my HDD!" Julia exclaimed, summoning Wind Maestro.

"It's unfortunate for you that we have your HDD…" Majora Necrosan smirked as Hyrule Necrosan unleashed lightning bolts at them, but they dodged as Julia slashed him, and then the Vertigo Orbitars appeared above her.

"…Nice!" She smirked as she fired the Orbitars while dodging his attacks.

"HELL AND HEAVEN MELTDOWN!" Utsuho yelled while Yuuka fired a Master Spark.

Icarus fired his Dark Pit Staff at Hyrule Necrosan and flew in the air, firing arrows at Majora Necrosan while Sarah summoned Hercules & Pegasus who then rammed into Majora Necrosan as Julia quickly ran over and slashed him along with Rei.

Hyrule Necrosan fired electricity again, but Julia quickly used Reflega to send it back as she ran forward, but he fired at Julia again at point blank range, making her cry out in pain and was knocked back, but Hercules & Pegasus flew Sarah over and slashed through him repeatedly, and then Ven used Ragnarock and Bayonetta used Witch Time when an attack from Majora Necrosan was directed at her as she ran over and used her hair to let out a gigantic punch.

Julia used Curaga on herself, and with the help of Vertigo, they used the powers of the Orbitar, and then Hyrule and Majora Necrosan didn't seem like they were able to move… and they also felt poisoned. Julia dismissed the Orbitars as she and Sarah ran over and slashed through them to get rid of them. They fell to the ground in defeat, disappearing and leaving behind the orbs of their HDD. They immediately flew to their original owners as they immediately absorbed them.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, feels good to have this again." Hyrule Heart smiled, her arms crackling with electricity.

Rei smiled. "Glad you have it back."

* * *

 **BGM: Amiibo Battle! – Marth (Fire Emblem Fates)**

 _Flare's Team: Flare, Flame, Corrin, Ram, Rom, Chaos_

"I wonder how much holes I can fill you up with?" Hoopa Necrosan asked.

"Well, let's see how many we can fill you up with!" Flare exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade and then the Chaos Staff appeared in the other hand. "YUCK, WHAT IS THAT SMELL?!" She yelled as the smell got to the others noses.

"Yeesh…!" Flame groaned.

Corrin's eyes water. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't smell that."

"Ram, was that you?" Rom asked.

"No… was it you?"

"…The smell is quite… bothersome." Hoopa Necrosan said.

Flare quickly shot the Chaos Staff at Hoopa Necrosan. "Hyperspace Ho-… Ugh! Nasty…" Hoopa Necrosan groaned as they all kept attacking. Since Chaos was adding the power to the Chaos Staff, the smell was getting pretty…bad for Hoopa Necrosan.

"Uuuugh… can't I smell something ELSE for a change?!" He asked as Flame used Mach Tornado and Corrin lunged, impaling Hoopa Necrosan as the two White Sisters slashed him and then Chaos punched him and then Flare went into her Dragon Form while holding on to the staff and slashed him and then Corrin joined her as they unleashed water torrents at him, and then Dragon Flare shot him again, this time inside of his nose.

"AAAGH! I CAN'T GET IT OUT!" He yelled, as he tried to get out and then they all unleashed a finishing blow on the distracted Hoopa Necrosan, as he fell and died, giving up the orb of the HDD and then Flare turned back to normal, still having the staff equipped.

 **End BGM**

"Come to mama." Flare said, the orb going into her, going into her HDD. "And I'll get rid of you." She said, putting it away. "There, that takes care of-" Her face suddenly turned green.

"Flare? You feeling alright?" Flame asked with concern.

"Suddenly, I feel like I'm gonna…" She gagged as she went to the edge of her pillar and puked.

"Must've been that smell." Corrin said as Flame walked over and patted her back, comforting her.

"Ugh…" Hoopa Heart groaned.

"…Would it be bad to mention that the smell didn't bother me?" Chaos asked.

"Good for you…" She muttered.

* * *

 **BGM: Tip of the Spear (Halo Reach)**

 _Hina's Team: Hina, Worldwalker's Family, Souji, Marisa, Dante, Arthas, Uni, Diablo_

"I have all the weapons in my arsenal!" Halo Necrosan exclaimed.

"I'll get them back!" Hina exclaimed, having Didact's Will in her hand, but then the Diablo Cannon appeared in her other hand. "…Cool." She grinned.

"Let's do this!" Marisa smirked as Halo Necrosan summoned a few Plasma Repeaters and shot them, but Hina used Reflega, as it bounced off from the Bubble Shield-like Reflega and shoot him with the Binary Rifle.

 _I wonder what that cannon does?_ Tex wondered.

"I think we should try it out." Sheila suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hina said, firing the Diablo Cannon, firing lava on Halo Necrosan as he roared in pain. "Awesome!"

"Frost Strike!" Arthas exclaimed.

"REMORSELESS WINTER!" Alex yelled before using Strike Raid with her Keyblade, and then Hikari and Mokou unleashed a fire stream at him as he countered by using the Spartan Laser.

"A Spartan Laser?!" Black Sister asked after shooting him and then the Spartan Laser was shot, luckily it just barely missed Souji who fired demonic electricity at him.

Hina then shot Halo Necrosan with the Diablo Cannon with Diablo helping her and then shot him with the Suppressor and then he retaliated by SMGs and Plasma Rifles, but Mokou took most of the blows from the SMGs.

"Yeah, that'll sting…" Mokou winced, shaking it off and then flying up, unleashing the Flaming Whirlwind at him as Halo Necrosan then used Fuel Rod Cannons, hitting Hina as she was launched back, but Marisa grabbed a hold of her while Dante used Jackpot.

Worldwalker ran over and slashed Halo Necrosan and then looked at Buru. "Do you have it?" He asked.

"Oh, he missed me by a long shot!" Buru smirked.

"Good." Worldwalker said and then looked at him. "Hey buddy, you missed one!"

"What do you mean by that?' Halo Necrosan asked as Buru flew up in the air, going into her Archon Form.

"SAY GOODBYE!" She yelled, using her Disintegration Laser to disintegrate Halo Necrosan completely, leaving behind the Halo HDD orb as it flew to be absorbed by Hina, but oddly enough, not turning into Halo Heart.

 **End BGM**

Arthas sweatdropped. "Remind me to not get hit by that laser…"

"You probably will." Alex said.

"Yes, that's unfortunate." Arthas sighed and then noticed Buru…falling asleep. "Must she sleep at this time?"

"It wears her out." Worldwalker explained.

"After only one use? That's…good to know." Arthas said. _Note to self: Dodge the attack when she's in that form._ He thought.

* * *

 **BGM: Red Like Roses Part II (RWBY)**

 _Kai's Team: Kai, Vito, Kevin, Doc, RWBY, Blue Team, Freelancer Duo, Talon_

"I will use the Unversed against you!" Unversed Necrosan declared.

"Bring it on." Kai said and before she could stab the Keyblade to the ground to split her into four, the Talon Arm showed up in her hand. "…Interesting." She said as she stabbed the ground to split herself up. "Let's go!"

Yang smirked and then ran over, punching Unversed Necrosan repeatedly along with Ruby slashing him with Weiss and Blake shooting him.

Tucker ran over and slashed him while Unversed Necrosan retaliated by slashing Tucker, but Tucker blocked and jumped away while Caboose, Carolina and Washington shot him and then O'Malley shot him with his Rocket Launcher.

"STAR STORM!" Vito yelled.

"HIYAH!" Purple Kai yelled as she was running a bit too fast and tried to put on the brakes, but that didn't do her any good and then slammed into him, causing the others to wince.

"I do say that this Arm makes us run too fast and little time to put on the brakes." Blue Kai said.

"For once… you're not annoying." Red Kai muttered as the three of them slashed Unversed Necrosan and then punching him with the arms and Purple Kai shook it off and joined them by attacking him.

"Hmph… let's see how you like this." Unversed Heart said, summoning a Buckle Bruiser, Sonic Blasters, and a Mandrake as Green Kai's eyes widened before stabbing the Keyblade to the ground to turn her to normal.

 **End BGM**

"Yeah! Eat bullets!" Caboose exclaimed, shooting the Sonic Blasters.

"NO! DON'T HURT THEM!" Kai begged, but to her horror, the Sonic Blasters were killed and then the Mandrake was also killed by a rocket.

"Mwahahaha! Got 'em!" O'Malley cackled and then Kai saw Kevin beating up the Buckle Bruiser.

"NO!" Kai yelled as she quickly used Stopza on him.

"Argh…! What the hell?!" Kevin asked as Kai got in front of him, spreading her arms out.

"KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Vito yelled.

"I'm not going to allow you to hurt the Unversed!"

"Have you lost it?! The Unversed are on HIS side, not ours!" Weiss told him.

"She's right! We need to take them down." Washington said, aiming his Battle Rifle. "I'm sorry, Kai… but it's the only way."

"Don't you DARE pull that trigger!" Kai glared at him.

The Buckle Bruiser looked at Kai in wonder, wondering why an enemy would protect him… unless… was this really an enemy in front of him? Something about her looked…familiar.

"Kai, get out of the way!"

"Don't you dare… if you shoot him, you'll have to go through me!"

"Putting your life on the line over a damn Unversed?! Are you out of your damn mind?!" Washington asked. "Why are you so attached to these Unversed anyway?!"

"Because back then… when my father introduced me to the Unversed… I became attached to them… I wanted to summon them, but I couldn't. I wasn't…strong enough. When I became Unversed Heart and found out that I can summon the Unversed, I became so happy that I can now command the Unversed…"

"But every time you do that, you let the Unversed die!" Washington said.

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I'm always saddened by watching them die… but they're willing to put their lives on the line… and so am I! They risk their lives to protect me… and I'm doing the same!"

Vito's eyes widened. _She really cares about the Unversed…_ He thought as everyone seemed to understand what Kai is wanting them not to do… everyone but Washington that is.

"Kai, step aside!"

"No."

"Then you leave me with no other choice." Washington said, aiming his Battle Rifle at her. "After all, you said I had to go through you to get to the Unversed."

"WASH, NO!" Carolina yelled as Kai closed her eyes and Vito tried to move it so he could protect Kai while he pulled the trigger… but suddenly the Buckle Bruiser got in the way and blocked it with his shields, much to everyone's surprise.

"Buckle Bruiser…?" Kai asked as the Unversed turned around, giving her a thumbs up as her eyes lit up in happiness, then the Buckle Bruiser turned to Unversed Necrosan.

"You fool! You dare betray me?! Fine, I'll just sic more Unversed on all of you!" He exclaimed as he summoned Archravens, Hareraisers, Tank Topplers, and even the Trinity Armor as everyone else got ready to fight, but to their amazement… they all turned on Unversed Necrosan, not wanting to hurt the daughter of Vanitas. "WHAT?!"

"Thank you…" Kai smiled. "Now… let's show 'em how we do things!" She ordered as the Unversed nodded.

 **Resume BGM**

Kai ran over and slashed him while the Unversed attacked him and the Trinity Armor punched Unversed Necrosan. "You fools!" Necrosan exclaimed and slashed them, but the Buckle Bruiser blocked it with his shields.

"Let's go help them!" Ruby said as they nodded as they all ran over and helped Kai and the Unversed beat up Unversed Necrosan. And as an added bonus, the Talon Arm summoned Talon's children for help.

"STAR BEAM!" Vito yelled, unleashing it on Unversed Necrosan as he roared in agony.

"Trinity Armor, finish it off with Trinity Laser!" Kai ordered as Trinity Armor obeyed, unleashing a powerful Trinity Laser and Unversed Necrosan roared before disappearing completely, leaving behind the HDD orb and Kai absorbed it, turning back into Unversed Heart.

 **End BGM**

"That's more like it." Unversed Heart smiled as she hugged her Unversed friends before they disappeared… but not before Buckle Bruiser punched Washington down before he disappeared.

"OW!" Washington yelled.

"You kinda deserved that." Carolina said as the rest seemed to agree.

* * *

 **BGM: The Lost Emotion (Touhou 14.5: Urban Legend in Limbo)**

 _Maria's Team: Maria, Paolo, Gwen, JNPR, Master Chief and his team, Emily Grey, Slash Fang_

Blue Necrosan roared. "I can't wait to burn you up!"

"Bring it on!" Maria declared, summoning Might of Lorule while the Slash Fang Claws appeared with her Keyblade. "Cool!"

"Let's do this!" Paolo exclaimed.

"Burn!" Blue Necrosan roared, unleashing flames around them, but they quickly avoided the flames and the rockets that were shot and then Gwen launched magic out of her fingertips and then Master Chief shot him with the Assualt Rifle before switching to his SMGs… or at least, he would have them if Emily didn't take them without him noticing.

"YEAH AHAHAHAHA! EAT BULLETS, YOU DEAD DRAGON!" Emily exclaimed, causing Chief to sweatdrop.

"That girl kinda terrifies me." Linda admitted.

"No kidding." Kelly agreed.

Maria ran over and slashed him before using Thundaga while Nora jumped up in the air and swung her hammer down while Ren shot him and Pyrrha and Jaune slashed him.

"SUPERNOVA!" Paolo yelled, unleashing the Crystal Star on him as he roared in agony and then launched missiles that barely missed Chief's team and then Nora's hammer switched to a grenade launcher and shot him multiple times before it opened up and fired several grenades in the shape of a heart.

"I'll call that one a Heart Attack!" Emily laughed, and then kept shooting Blue Necrosan before she completely emptied all the magazines. "Aww… here you go." He said, giving them back to Chief.

"Gee… thanks…" He said in an unamused tone as they kept attacking Blue Necrosan until Maria used Reflega to knock back several rockets that hit him and then Maria jumped up and used Zantetsuken to strike him down, as he disappeared and leaving behind the HDD orb, and then Maria absorbed it.

 **End BGM**

"Ah, I love HDD!" Blue Heart giggled.

"I just hope Hina has her HDD back." Chief said, looking at his empty SMGs with an annoyed expression behind his helmet. In fact, his eyebrow twitched a little.

* * *

 **BGM: Encounter of Destiny (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

 _Rose's Team: Rose, Summon Gems, Pokemon, Penny, Piccolo, Jacob, Ness, Lucas, Colette, Dragon Rex, Buckbeack_

Fierce Deity Necrosan chuckled. "What good will you hope to accomplish?"

"We'll see what we can do!" Rose declared as they all ran over and attack Silver Necrosan who attacked right back at them.

"PK FIRE!" Ness yelled.

"PK LOVE!" Lucas yelled.

Buckbeak flew up and slashed Fierce Deity Necrosan and then Dragon Rex hopped off and breathed fire before landing and then hearts surrounded Fierce Deity Necrosan. "LOVING HEART ATTACK!" Rose yelled before it exploded, causing Fierce Deity Necrosan to growl and breathing fire, but they dodged.

"SHOVEL… HOOOOOO!" Shovel Knight yelled, jumping up and impaling Fierce Deity Necrosan with his shovel while Young Link and Toon Link fired arrows before Young Link took out the Fierce Deity Mask and turned into Fierce Deity Link and running over, slashing him repeatedly.

"COWABUNGA!" Stitch yelled, shooting Fierce Deity Necrosan while R2-D2 ran up and electrocuted him before running back.

"R2! Will you stop worrying me!" C-3PO scolded.

"He does things his own way, you should know that." Luke told him before running over and slashing him with Rose.

"Arc Fire!" Male Robin yelled while Sabine made Fierce Deity Necrosan explode while Tharja used Nosferatu.

"Meloetta!" Melotetta cried out, using Psybeam.

"PIKA PIKA…" Pikachu unleashed an Electro Ball with Ampharos. "PI!"

"AMPHAAAA!"

"MANA MANA… PHY!" Manaphy used Whirlpool.

"ENERGY BALL!" Shaymin yelled.

"Moonblast!" Diance shouted.

"Future Sight." Jirachi said while Paper Mario ran over and switched his hammer over to the Power Smash as he jumped into the air and hammered it down hard enough for Fierce Deity Necrosan to get a headache.

Rose slashed Fierce Deity Necrosan repeatedly and then jumped back so Jacob and Penny can have a turn and she landed right next to Mulan, who had an idea. "Hey, Rose…" Mulan said.

"Hmm?" Rose turned her head and then Mulan whispered in her ear and then told it to Mushu.

"Oh, I like that idea!" Mushu exclaimed as they watched Heimdall let out a mighty punch while Samurai Prowl slashed Fierce Deity Necrosan.

"Let's do this!" Rose smirked and then proceeded to go to Fierce Deity Necrosan.

"Mushu!" Mulan cued.

"I'll handle this!"

 **Limit Break: Dragonblaze**

Mushu breathed fireballs, doing the Red Rocket move before Rose used Flametongue, surrounding herself in flames and she flew freely around, attacking with the flames and Mulan using Heat Lance, as she fired fireballs from her hands as they kept going at it until they executed Red Meteor, which had Mushu launch a volley of fireballs in the air.

"IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Rose yelled.

"For China and Urth!" Mulan exclaimed.

"I'M ON FIRE!" Mushu yelled, as it rained fire directly on Fierce Deity Necrosan as he roared in pain…but he wasn't out yet, surprisingly.

"I-I'm not…going…down…!" Fierce Deity Necrosan exclaimed.

"Stand back!" Penny requested and then her blades circled around in front of her before firing a laser and engulfing Fierce Deity Necrosan as he roared in agony before disappearing. This happened while Piccolo, Jacob, Colette and Kamen Riders Armed Hibiki, Cho Climax Den-O, Zeronos Zero, New Den-O and Double Xtreme finished off Skull Grinder Necrosan. Rose saw the HDD orb floating to her as she absorbed it, turning into Silver Sister, and then Fierce Deity Heart. But the orb with Maria Jr's HDD floated away.

 **End BGM**

"That's more like it." Fierce Deity Heart smiled, putting her Keyblades away and turning back into Rose… and then all of the pillars disappeared.

The crazy thing was…

It all happened at the same time.

 **BGM: Eren's Berserk Theme (Attack on Titan)**

Necrosan groaned after they all returned, as Atomix and Super Godzilla was enough to weaken him severely. "This… c-can't be it…" He muttered and then Cyborg noticed a purple crystal on his chest, flashing back to when Savage Drake Wyvern was harming him, and then it clicked.

"That's it!" Cyborg exclaimed. "That's his weakness, the purple crystal!"

Super Godzilla saw it and then smirked as he pulled back his fist, charging it up with atomic energy, and then punched it, shattering it completely and going right through Super Necrosan as he roared in agony before falling to the ground…and right on top of his castle, as it crumbled to dust.

 **End BGM**

It was then they noticed that no more Flood was present. "Hmm, do you think he was controlling the Flood?" Ven asked.

"It's a possibility." Gryphon said as Iris noticed a piece of Necrosan falling to the ground as she went over to pick it up.

"We did it… but for what?" Rose wondered, looking back at Maria Jr. and Light in sadness as they all sighed.

"I should be glad we have our powers back but…" Kai sighed. "Still… Maria Jr and Light didn't need to go out like that…" She muttered as Rosa didn't even bother to fight back her tears as even Lucario and Reshiram looked sad.

"They fought bravely… those poor things." Sarge muttered as they all looked down in sadness, even Golden Frieza and Arthas seemed sad. Sure, they were happy that two of the heroes were dead, but at the same time… they felt… remorse.

Suddenly, they heard an alien roar as they turned around to see Infection Forms running wildly to Necrosan's corpse. "Don't let them get to his corpse!" Chief exclaimed as they fired at the Infection Forms… only one problem.

They were all out of ammo.

"Agh! I'm all out of ammo!" Buck exclaimed.

"We're all out of ammo at the same time?" Sarge asked. "Grif, you forgot the ammo!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WE'D BE FACING A LOT OF ZOMBIES, ALRIGHT?!" Grif yelled and then to their horror, the Infection Forms dug into Necrosan's corpse, and Necrosan slowly rose from the grave.

 **BGM: Halo 3 (Gravemind; last 40 seconds)**

Necrosan suddenly started changing form… looking exactly like Gravemind, complete with tentacles, his flesh looking more Flood-like, his jaw is split… oh, and he has that inner mouth exactly like from Halo 2 anniversary.

It was safe to say… that Necrosan was a lot more terrifying.

"WH-WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Ruby yelled.

"I… I… am a monument… to all your sins." He said, before chuckling evilly.

Did I forget to mention that he also had the voice and personality to the actual Gravemind as well?

"GRAVEMIND?!" Hina yelled.

"You think you have gotten rid of me… but you haven't!" Gravemind Necrosan laughed, slamming his tentacles down. Like they always say; we trade one villain for another.

Hina growled. "I'll take this thing on."

"I'll join you." Chief said.

"Count me in as well." Arbiter said.

"The rest of you distract him! We'll take him on!" Hina ordered as the rest nodded before she started changing into Halo Heat… but she looked… different.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Will Be Venus (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

She now resembles Hyper Black Heart as one of her eyes is glowing blue with the Halo symbol and the other eye is green with a black Project Freelancer symbol as her hair is also like Hyper Black Heart, but with aqua hair and two black ribbons on her bangs. The suit is aqua and black in color with a mechanical appearance to be much more visible. Her sleeves are pure aqua with black patches in the bicep and tricep area and her gauntlets are green with gold protrusions around her knuckles.

As for the armor, she's wearing Tex's chest armor with Marisa's symbol on it and the armor is a bit revealing, exposing just a mild amount of cleavage. Her exposed skin is covered by Project Freelancer's armor on her shoulders and her upper legs.

"Okay, this is new…" Halo Heart said.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I'm picking up on some armor enhancements in this new version of your HDD." Sheila said.

 _Must be a side effect to when Necrosan had a hold of it._ Tex mused. _What does she have?_

"Active and Adaptive Camouflage, Healing Unit, Domed Energy Shield, Strength Boost, Speed Boost, Bio Scan and Grav Boots." Sheila said.

 _Fascinating…_ Tex said.

"Isn't a Domed Energy Shield just a Bubble Shield?" Arbiter wondered.

"Basically, yes."

"Ah, who cares? Apparently, I got armor enhancements…and I like it." She said, before summoning everyone's usual weapons and tossing it to them, with fresh new ammo.

"Thanks! Now, let's distract this big boy… but first!" Sarge shot down Grif. "That was for not bringing my ammo."

"Oh bite me!" Grif shot back while he was down on the ground.

"What was that?!"

"Bite me, SIR!"

"That's more like it!"

"Now, where were we?" Halo Heart wondered before summoning Plasma Rifles as Chief and Arbiter got ready.

"You three think you can defeat me? I would like to see you try!" Gravemind Necrosan laughed.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Sacrifice (RWBY)**

Halo Heart shot the Flood Hybrid along with Chief and Arbiter, as Gravemind simply attempted to swing his tentacles at the three, but they dodged as Arbiter cut off one of the tentacles with his Energy Sword as Gravemind Necrosan attempted to swing his tentacles, but then he got burned to the side by Natsu and Primal Heart, turning his attention to them.

"Let's try out the Bio Scan!" Sheila said and then the Cybernetic eye scanned Gravemind. "Oh, that's a lot of health…"

"Heh, perfect." Halo Heart smirked and running over, and then Tex activated the Speed Boost, as she picked up speed as she jumped up and then summoning the Gravity Hammer and swinging it down to deal a lot of damage before flying back and she summoned the Spartan Laser to give to Chief.

"I know fire is a weakness, but are there any other weaknesses we should be aware about?" Arbiter asked.

"So far, nothing... I'm not seeing any purple crystal or any other weakness. Just fire." Sheila said.

 _Ah, this should be more of a fair fight anyway._ Tex said, and then having an idea. _Hey…_

Halo Heart, Chief and Arbiter shot Gravemind Necrosan as he turned around and attempted to attack them, but Mokou unleashed a flaming whirlwind with Hikari as he growled in anger and turned around and attacked them, but Goku and Golden Frieza grabbed his tentacles and threw them back, slapping him hard enough to daze him.

 _Active Camouflage!_ Tex exclaimed, as Halo Heart turned invisible and explained what she planned on doing as Halo Heart explained it to Chief and Arbiter.

"Got it." Chief nodded.

"We'll cover you." Arbiter said as Halo Heart quickly flew over and then landed on Gravemind as he turned around to see the two.

"Where's the human girl?"

"You don't want to know." Chief chuckled, shooting him with a Spartan Laser.

"AAARGH!"

 _Hey, easy! We're on top of Gravemind, y'know!_ Tex shouted.

"You do realize they can't hear you, right?" Halo Heart asked.

 _If only they could…_ Tex muttered in annoyance.

Halo Heart started running, trying to keep her balance on him as he was constantly moving around to hurt the heroes and then he got to his mouth and then summoned the Flamethrower. "Hope you're hungry!" She exclaimed and then turned it on, burning Gravemind alive as he roared in agony and then she summoned Didact's Will, turning it to the Incineration Cannon.

"Open wide!" Sheila grinned and then Halo Heart shot it inside of his mouth, as he started burning from the inside as she flew off and deactivated the Active Camouflage.

"I'M…BURNING…! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gravemind Necrosan asked.

"Simple, we decided to give you the Spontaneous Combustion special!" Halo Heart said.

 _That…was actually pretty lame…_

"I know, it sounded better in my head." Halo Heart sighed as Gravemind Necrosan roared in agony, and then adding insult to injury, Super Godzilla used his Atomic Breath to cook the thing alive before he was completely incinerated.

 **End BGM**

A gap opened up and Yukari walked out, looking at what remained of Necrosan as she aimed her hand at it and opened a gap underneath it, and then it fell into the gap. "Where'd you take it?" Worldwalker asked.

"Simple, took the remains to a black hole. Won't be bothering us anytime soon." Yukari said as the Primal Rage Gods looked around to see what remained of their world, looking at each other and nodding.

"We're not going to rejoin you at the Citadel." Blizzard said as they looked at them in shock. "We need to go back to our homes and repair the damage that Necrosan has done."

"We'll also no longer fight anymore, but we will still aid you if you ever call us to help you." Armadon said.

"That's understandable." Worldwalker said.

"Take care, heroes." Chaos said as they all walked their separate ways.

"That takes care of that." Vegeta said as Rose quickly went by her sister's side and cradled her in her arms once more.

"Maria Jr... sis..." She sobbed as a portal opened up and Rosa and N came by to look at their son's body before Rosa quickly turned and hugged N, crying loudly as Lucy looked at her sympathetically and then R2-D2 went over to her and sighed in sadness.

"Poor thing… taken way before her time, I imagine." Luke said, looking at Stitch crying loudly while Paper Mario was digging through his pockets for a Life Shroom… but he didn't have any on him, so he took off his hat in sadness, in fact, so did Young Link.

"It was fun to work with her…" Young Link said.

"I was just turned into her Summon Gem… and now she's gone…" Tharja sighed.

"Deaths like these... they are always the hardest..." Hibiki sighed in his civilian form, revealing to be in his middle ages.

"They always are..." Said Shotaro Hidari, who forms the left half of Double, his hurt eyes hidden by his fedora.

"As much as I am happy that two heroes are dead..." Golden Frieza walked over to Maria Jr's body and knelt down near them. "I am not happy for what Necrosan has done. He took down two of our former allies." He said and looked at Rose. "I am sorry." He said and watched Isaac and Tristina get over to Rose, looking at her burnt body and crying as Isaac hugged his sister tightly.

Arthas looked at Frostmourne, aiming it at the two before pulling away. "No... they don't deserve this." He said, watching everyone look at the two in sadness, most of them in tears, watching their Pokemon cry as well.

"Let's go, Arthas." Golden Frieza said as they opened up a portal. "As of this moment, we're enemies again." He said, looking at the two deceased kids before walking away with Arthas as Natsu picked up Maria Jr.

"Come on, let's give these two a proper burial." He quietly said as they nodded, hearing Rosa crying her eyes out once more.

* * *

 _One burial later..._

"Things are going to be quiet without Maria Jr..." Lucas sighed, a tear running down his cheek.

"Yeah." Ness nodded as they looked at the gravestones before walking away as all that was left was Rose, depressed while most of the Summon Gems disappeared while Young Link, Tharja, Paper Mario and the Kamen Riders just walked into the portals with them, not sure what to do with Maria Jr. gone.

"I love you..." She quietly said as she got up and walked away, seeing Isaac and Tristina in front of her as she teared up and hugged the both of them, not saying a word.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the A.R. Skyworld..._

"I'm not allowing this... no, they deserve to live." Palutena said, closing her eyes.

"Palutena?" Pit looked at her.

Palutena chanted several words before aiming her hand at the ground, light coming out of her staff and firing a beam, hitting the ground as Maria Jr. and Light's souls appeared.

"What are you...?"

"Reviving them." Palutena said as she chanted more words before the two of their eyes opened... but as soon as they got up, wings sprouted out of their backs.

"What the...?!" Pit asked in shock.

Palutena chuckled. "We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

Back on Urth...

* * *

 **BGM: We're The Stars (Fairy Tail)**

 _Koko ni iru yo yami no merio demo_

The ending begins by showing Maria Jr. and Light looking out in the distance before turning around to see Rose as they all smile.

 _Koe kakeai mae ni susumou yo_

It then switches to the events in Urth, with Rose horrified of what happened to Light and Maria Jr.

 _Meijirushi sae mienai michi_

Rose no longer smiling as she is then at the graves of Maria Jr. and Light, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

 _Dakedo nakama ga iru_

Everyone at the Citadel aren't doing any better, as shown by their depressed state.

 _Akari yori mo kagayai teru_

Rose is on a couch, crying her eyes out as Minene and Yuno attempt to comfort them, but even they're shedding tears.

 _Kimi no hitomi ga aru_

It shows Horus being held by Iris, crying on her shoulders as she's doing her best not to cry as well.

 _We're the Stars Hitori hitotsu no hoshi o daki_

Isaac and Tristina comfort Rose as she's crying into his shirt while tears were falling on Rose's head.

 _Bokura wa aruiteru_

It then shows the playground as everyone in it is really depressed that Maria Jr. and Light were killed.

 _Te to te tsunaidara seiza ni haru ne_

Rose is then seen with tear-stained cheeks and pretty much heartbroken as she hugs Isaac and Tristina.

 _Terasou mirai no hate made mo_

It then shows a hand touching Rose's shoulder as she looks over to see Grif without his helmet on, as he looks saddened as well and then Rose hugs him.

 _I believe_

The ending then ends with Rosa crying as Lucy and the other Princesses of Heart hugs her in comfort and N is right there with them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Mephiles…_

"Well, that could've gone better…" Mephiles said in disappointment as he paced around the room.

"On the bright side, he did kill two little kids. That counts for something, right?" Roman asked.

"It does." Cinder nodded and looked at her henchmen as they nodded in agreement, although Emerald looked… sad. In fact, Neo looked a bit sad as well. Mercury, on the other hand, didn't seem to care.

"But they weren't any of the powerful Keyblade Wielders. None of Fairy Tail got killed, none of those Halo people got killed, no one got killed! Just two innocent little kids. Normally, I'd be happy, but I was expecting more bloodshed!" Mephiles exclaimed, unaware of Locus who was sighing a little.

"On the bright side, we did kidnap one of the Kamen Riders." An unknown voice said as they turned to look at the person.

"That's true." Mephiles said. "Two dead, one kidnapped… still doesn't make me happy that Necrosan didn't kill them all."

"He took too much power. That was his greatest downfall… and he boasted about it, catching the Legion's attention and they joined the heroes to strike him down." Locus explained.

"Oh pipe down…" Mephiles muttered. "So, what are you going to do with that Kamen Rider?"

"Simple, we'll turn him in a kaijin and unleash him on the heroes once the Legion is no more."

Mephiles chuckled. "Good, more bloodshed… and more of the heroes dying." He chuckled devilishly. "I forgot to ask… what's your name?"

The man paused for a moment, before speaking. "I am called many things; Chan Mao; JUDO; Emperor Crisis; World Destroyer; one who exists as long as evil exists. And now, I am the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker-"

"Dark Decade."

* * *

 **Prepare for the feels next chapter...**


	139. The Mourning for Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Midna's Lament (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

There was something very different in the Citadel... everyone was just... quiet. As if they're in mourning.

And it's all for good reason.

Maria Jr. and Light were killed...

Two bright happy faces in the Citadel, two big rays of sunshine... disappearing just like that.

Even the tough as nails bad guys who usually didn't care much about the children... even they were sad by their loss.

Bowser had wished to be alone and he was on the edge of his bed, thinking about what happened.

Dedede was sobbing on his own hammer, which Kirby felt bad for.

Eggman was busy working on his own Eggmobile, and some tears fell onto the machine as he wiped it away.

Even the Great King of Evil himself...

He was usually the guy that everyone usually avoids... but not this time...

Zelda was sitting right next to him sighing sadly while Ganondorf was leaning on the couch arm, looking depressed and feeling completely out of it.

Alex was at the skate park, but she wasn't skateboarding... she was sitting on her skateboard while on top of a ramp, looking down.

Hina punched and kicked a punching bag, but every punch and kick got weaker and weaker as she leaned into it, as tears were rolling down her cheeks.

At the playground, there was dead silence as Romeo was comforting a crying Wendy, Mur Mur was leaning on a fireman's pole, Horus and Asuka were sitting on the swings, the CPU Candidates were lying under a tree, Tiff and Tuff were sitting at the end of the slides and Lucas was in a fetal position, crying his eyes out while Ness was trying to comfort him.

Snake was leaning on a wall outside of the playground area, thinking about the two kids.

At the kitchen, Pit was trying his hardest to eat to get his mind off things... but he couldn't. Not even trying Floor Ice Cream once more would cheer him up as he hugged his crying wife as he looked to see a depressed Thor, Ed, Al, Mario and Luigi.

Rosa was crying her eyes out as the Princesses of Heart were doing everything they could to cheer her up... but it was no use and across from her, N didn't even bother wiping his tears and then he got up and hugged his wife, who kept crying into his chest.

At the Legion, Sabrina was in a fetal position and cried softly as Riku was next to her, hugging her...but even he shed a few tears as everyone else looked at them sympathetically. Even Golden Frieza and Arthas, who usually plotted to think about what might happen next... even they were having a few moments of silence.

At Nan's house, both Nan and Julia tried to torture each other to get their minds off things... but tears were overwhelming the both of them as Nan unstrapped his fiance and hugged each other, both crying.

Back at the Citadel... Kai, Maria and Flare were in separate showers and they were cleaning themselves, but... they couldn't help but cry over what happened. It was then that Vito, Paolo and Flame, who were in the showers with them, hugged them tightly as they moved and cried on their chests as their guys held them in comfort.

A hand touched Hina as she turned around to see Souji, Marisa and Dante as she immediately hugged them, as they hugged her back... all of them sad over what happened.

At the Nature Reserve, Isaac was lying on his back and having his arm over his eyes as Tristina was resting her head on his chest while Umbreon was resting next to them. "Isaac... we need to go cheer up Rose..." She solemnly said, sniffing.

"Y-yeah... we should..." Isaac said as he removed his arm, revealing his bloodshot eyes as they got up and walked away together, passing by a depressed Blood Gulch Team and the Halo crew.

Grif sighed. "This is just terrific..." He muttered. "I mean... there's a reason why I'm always unsettled by watching little girls die."

"Is it because of your daughter back home?" Sarge asked.

"Yeah." Grif nodded, taking off his helmet. "I was always against the little guys coming with us to different worlds... I always thought they'd get seriously hurt or killed. Sure, they kick ass, but I was always afraid of what might happen to them... and look what happened. Maria Jr. and Light just got taken out by an undead dragon... and now they're gone. In a way, Maria Jr and Rose kinda reminds me of my own daughter."

"I don't blame you." Simmons nodded.

It was safe to say that everyone in the Citadel was out of it and incredibly sad.

But no one was sadder... than Rose.

She was crying... hard.

She just lost her best friend... her big sister.

Her big sister that looked out for her besides her big brother.

Her big sister that Rose looked out for.

Her big sister as a total best friend.

Her big sister... who died.

Rose cried loudly, tears were staining her shirt...

"Maria Jr..." She cried and cried even harder.

It was at this moment that she heard footsteps as she looked up to see her two favorite aunts... but they looked different. They were wearing new outfits... possibly to get their minds off of Maria Jr. and Light by going shopping for new clothes... but judging by their sad looks... they couldn't shake the feeling.

Minene's new look is similar to Rid from Hyperdimension Neptunia as her eye patch is now replaced by a purple eye piece with a red center. Her hair is worn with a dull grey cloth as her hair is just a bit longer. Her top is a light tan with a red belted segment with a dark brown top while revealing her breasts in the process. She also has light blue short shorts with black lining, a red belt and a slit up the side with white lacing, she has two belts on the upper leg and a paid of black boots with white accenting. Her fingerless gloves are red and one of her legs are covered by a black stocking with white line detailing.

Yuno's new look is similar to Ain Ai from Hyperdimension Neptunia as her new hair is more spikier and her ponytail is down to her legs, more flowing in the process as some highlights of purple surrounding her face. She now has a tattoo of two small knives. Her top is a revealing dark pink with red lining that resembles a bikini with Darkrai's head resting between her breasts as there's a Pokeball that Darkrai is holding matching her new Pokeball earrings.

Her skirt is light pink with spiked ruffles lining the bottom and zippers every few inches. One one arm, she has multiple straps while the other is entirely covered with a piece of armor shaped like Yuno's axe. Around her hands are loose black gloves lined in white. She's also wearing a dark red collar piece as there are two belts on her left leg that holds her Pokeballs and she'll wear light pink boots with armor pieces on top.

"Hey..." Minene said.

"Aunt Minene... Aunt Yuno..." Rose sobbed as the two sat down next to her and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay..." Minene said, hugging her tightly.

"It's not..." Rose sniffed.

Yuno sighed and motioned Rose to come over to her as she did as she rested her head between her breasts, crying on them as Yuno rubbed her back. "Poor thing..." She quietly said.

"More like poor everyone..." Minene muttered as Yuno nodded. "Those two were so cute and lovable and... and..." Tears threatened in her eye and started crying. "Our adoptive niece... died..."

Yuno cried as well, as they originally were going to cheer Rose up... but someone needed to cheer _them_ up.

It was then that Yuki, Nishijima and his daughters approached them. "I like the new look..." Yuki said as Yuno looked at him.

"Oh, thanks..." She quietly said as Yuki sat down next to his wife and hugged her while Nishijima did the same thing.

"We'll try to comfort Rose." Mai said as they nodded as Yuno gently pulled Rose away and sat her down, lightly kissing her on the cheek and rubbing her hair.

"Don't worry... we'll help you get through this." Yuki said, as even he was a bit sad by their loss as the two of them took their women to their rooms for some alone time for themselves.

"Rose, you feeling okay?" Makoto asked.

"No..."

"We'll help you..." Mai sighed, hugging her and then they heard footsteps as they looked to see Isaac and Tristina.

"Big brother..." Rose said and then the two sisters moved so Isaac and Tristina could sit next to her.

"We miss her too..." Isaac said as Rose hugged him, her tears staining his shirt. "It's...going to be okay..." He said, hugging her back as tears landed on her head as Tristina leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I just want her back... I want them back...!" Rose cried hard. "Why did they have to go?! WHY?!"

Rose continued to cry hard for several hours as Isaac was still hugging her and Tristina was still on his shoulder while the Nishijima twins were hugging Isaac and Tristina.

It was safe to say... that Rose was the most depressed out of everyone...

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Isaac and Nan were both training, slashing each other. "We're only two bad guys away…to saving them…" Isaac panted.

"Yeah." Nan nodded. "I never thought they'd have another ally though…"

"To be fair, Rei forgot about it."

"I don't blame her…"

The two kept training and then Nan noticed tears swelling in Isaac's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you're lying by those tears."

"I'm just… sad that Maria Jr's been killed… even Light."

Nan sighed. "Me too…"

"I'm also sad that Rose is still depressed over it."

"Well, we're all just a little sad. Sure, most of us have gotten over it, but Rose is five… she never had a friend die before so of course she's taking it really hard. I, for one, know what's it like to lose a friend."

"Still bummed out about Alex, huh?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I know I moved on… but I can't get over it. I also can't get over my death… even though I moved on from it."

"Yeah, we all can't get over it." Isaac quietly said. "We moved on, so it shouldn't bother us… but… we can't. We're just not the same as we used to be."

"Neither are the girls… I guess we all can't get over the fact that we've all been hurt in some way."

"You know… at times, I wish Golden Frieza kidnapped us instead of our parents. They've been through hell many times… I'm sure a little torture wouldn't bother them." Isaac admitted.

"Me too…" Nan sighed.

* * *

 _A little ways from them…_

"Hmm…" Lord Beerus folded his arms.

"What is it?" Whis asked.

"These two have the two Dragonball Keyblades that were given to them, but they never used them."

"I guess it's because they didn't want to go overboard with those Keyblades, or maybe they're not interested in them."

"Could be." Lord Beerus nodded. "Hmm, I say we'll have to train them." He chuckled. "In fact, I think I will."

"Oh no, let me handle this one."

"What do you mean by that? Are you questioning my methods of training?"

"Not at all… it's just… well, look at who you've trained. You've trained a psychotic yandere to become a yandere queen."

"Yuno wasn't THAT psychotic…"

"You've also turned a mentally unstable vampire into a Vampire Goddess of Destruction."

"She needed a little boost of strength. Meanwhile, you turned the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion into the Goddess of Fate, which makes me think you made her more powerful than the Goddess of Destruction." Lord Beerus growled. "I hate it when you 1-up me."

Whis chuckled. "And need I remind you what you did to Godzilla?"

"The king of the Kaiju needed coaching to help him destroy his Heartless self."

"Yes, of course…" Whis nodded. "I'm just concerned that you'll turn those two Wielders into extremely powerful Wielders that they might get consumed by their own power."

"Hmph, and you're going to train them? This is coming from the one who's more powerful than I am!"

"At least I know when to hold back." Whis said and casually walked away.

"Are you saying I don't know how to hold back?! I can hold back just fine!"

"Says the one who destroyed the Planet of the Apes world along with the Terminator world."

"Hey, those monkeys had it coming! And don't get me started on those cyborgs!" He exclaimed. "…Which makes me wonder, how did the Legion get Koba before I destroyed the world?"

"They probably got there first before you paid the world a visit before coming to the Citadel." Whis said.

"Maybe." Lord Beerus said as they walked together to the two Wielders as they turned to them.

"Hello, you two! So glad to see you training!" Whis happily greeted.

"Yeah, we are." Isaac nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you aware that your Kamen Rider forms have a Final Form?"

"I think Tohka and Shotaro explained it one time…" Nan rubbed his chin in thought.

"Your forms do have a Final Form. However, it requires something in order to be unlocked… two requirements actually. The Seven World Rings and your Dragonball Keyblades."

"Dragonball… Keyblades…?" Isaac asked before remembering it. "Oh! I forgot about that."

"So did I." Nan said as Isaac summoned Might of Shenron an Nan summoning Porunga's Fist.

"You…forgot your Keyblades?" Lord Beerus asked.

"To be fair, when you don't use them all that often, you tend to forget about them." Isaac explained.

"Fair point." Whis nodded. "Anyway, your Keyblades can allow you to transform into a version similar to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan… or in simpler terms, Super Saiyan Blue."

"Oh thank god they changed the name…" Nan sighed. "That was the longest name I've ever heard in that Death Battle."

"I still don't know why everyone wanted a rematch against Superman and Goku…" Isaac said.

"The universe may never know." Nan shrugged.

"Anyway, I will help you unlock it. I will help train you to help unlock them and what time we have left in case Arthas and Golden Frieza decides to attack." Whis offered.

"Thanks… I want to get stronger… I don't want to lose Tristina again."

"Same here. I care about Julia…I want to protect her just like she protects me."

Whis smiled. "Then it's decided." He said as he opened up a portal. "Come, we'll take you to Lord Beerus's home." He said as they walked in there together and it closed.

"Hmph, I'd say it'd be better if I trained them." Lord Beerus muttered and then his stomach growled. "Mmm… pudding is calling my name!" He said and took off running.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the lake…_

Tohka was sitting by herself, looking at the reflection in the water and then saw a small rock as she picked it up and tossed it in. It was obvious that she was sad.

"Hey…" A voice caught her attention as she looked over to see Jacob.

"Oh, hey…" She quietly said and then Jacob sat down next to her.

"Something troubling you?"

"I'm just…upset that my brother's been kidnapped… and… I… I'm also… immortal…"

"What? You're immortal?"

"It turns when I touched the orb to grab Maria Jr's HDD… I got her immortality." She explained, flashing back to when Eirin scanned her.

 _"Oh my goodness… I'm picking up that you gained immortality."_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"It seems when you touched Maria Jr's HDD to try to get it away from Necrosan, you unintentionally absorbed her immortality."_

"Whoa…" Jacob said in amazement.

"I now understand what Rose and Maria Jr. is going through… or… went through in Maria Jr's case." She sighed.

"I know what you're going through. I'm immortal as well." He said and hugged her to comfort her as the two sat in silence, embracing each other.

"Jacob…" Tohka broke the silence and looked into his eyes. "I… I'm in love… with you."

 **BGM: Rejoice in Love (Fire Emblem Fates)**

"You are?"

"I am." She nodded. "Ever since I've heard about you… and when I first met you… I… I was falling in love for you. I didn't want to say it… because I was too shy to admit it. I wanted to ignore it… but I can't. I love you, Jacob." She said, as tears swelled in her eyes.

"Well, truth be told… I've been slowly falling for you as well." He admitted as her eyes widened. "I love you too, Tohka."

"Jacob…"

"I know that deep down, that we'll take care of each other."

Tohka smiled. "I know we will." She said as the two leaned in before they kissed, wrapping their arms around each other before parting, looking into each others eyes with a smile. "We need to go support Rose."

"Right. She needs all the love and support she can get after what happened." He said as they got up and walked over to Rose together, holding hands as well.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Alicia…_

Alicia sighed, looking at a Summon Gem in her hands. "Hey." A voice caught her attention and saw Flash walking up to her.

"Oh, hey…"

"What's going on? Something bothering you?"

"It's just... everything that's been going on lately…"

"Everything?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"What's the Summon Gem for?"

"It's Nan's Summon Gem that can summon me." She said. "I took it when he wasn't looking."

"Aren't you going to give it back to him?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"It's complicated…" She said as she stood up and walked away.

"Alicia, just tell me." He said, grabbing her arm. "You can tell me."

"…Flash… I'm leaving the Citadel."

 **BGM: The Great Divide (Breaking Benjamin)**

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me. I'm leaving… and I'm not going to look back."

"Why?! Why are you leaving the Citadel?!"

"It's just… that everything's been going on lately. The Wielders got tortured, there's a lot of Lesbians making out, the sexy and revealing outfits… the dominatrixes… sex… everything."

"So you're leaving because of that? Personally, I'd just forget about it and move on. Are you holding a grudge against it? Like… you have something against what they're doing?"

"I don't have anything against the Wielders or anyone here in the Citadel… it's just… I always feel awkward whenever something… sexual goes on in here, whether it be the yuri or something else. I don't have anything against them, I just… I just feel out of place here."

"Alicia…"

"My breaking point is what happened to Maria Jr and Light. They were two innocent little kids and they got…killed by a dragon." She said. "It was at that point when I thought 'when we come back after killing Necrosan… I'm leaving'."

"Alicia, don't do this… I don't want you to do this. I don't know what I'd do without you! You're the one that keeps me going, no matter what happens! If you want, I can go with you and-"

"No." She said. "I don't want anyone else getting involved. Just me. I don't want you with me."

"But-"

"My word is final. I've already made up my mind. Besides, you're strong enough to handle things on your own. You're already a badass and you held your own against the dragon. This is where… we part ways."

"Alicia…" Tears swelled in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Flash…" She said, hugging him and then kissing him before parting as she looked at the Summon Gem as she set it down and then raised her foot up in the air and then crushed it. "I don't want to be summoned anymore either." She said. "Nothing will make me change my mind." She walked over and opened up a portal.

She then looked at him who had tears streaming down his cheeks as she smiled and did the Fairy Tail sign as he did the same before walking into the portal, back to her home in Twilight Town before closing it behind her.

Flash said nothing, wiping his tears and then he put on a cloak. _Alicia… I'll always be thinking of you… and you're right. I'll be strong without you._ He thought as he walked away. _Take care._ He turned around and put the hood on, and walked away.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Rose…_

Rose was in a fetal position on the couch, and she was being comforted by a still helmetless Grif. "You know, you remind me of my daughter." He said as Rose looked at him.

"I do?" She quietly asked.

"You do. I know that you like to kick some major ass with your Keyblades and HDD and whatnot, but I know that you're still just a little girl. In fact, it always makes me uncomfortable seeing you with us in other worlds, for I fear something bad may happen to you."

"…Sorry for making you uncomfortable…"

"Oh no no no, it's not your fault. You can hold your own just fine. It's just that I get a bit nervous sometimes whenever I see you in action."

A little ways away, the Red Team was listening to Grif. "I always keep forgetting that he has a child at home." Donut said.

"When you're at war, you forget the simplest of things." Sarge said. "I always see him as a lazy, pessimistic soldier… but deep down, he cares about Rose and her friends."

"Indeed." Simmons nodded.

* * *

 _Back with Grif and Rose…_

"Hey…" A voice caught their attention as they looked to see Tony, Thor, Carolina, Chief, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Erza.

"Oh… hi…" Rose quietly greeted, as they could see tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

"We know what it's like to lose a friend or a loved one." Kakashi said.

"You do…?"

"Yeah, we do." Naruto nodded.

"For me, it was losing my brother." Thor said. "Sure, he was evil… but he was still my brother. I was heartbroken to lose him."

"For me, I lost Coulson. He was a great friend." Tony said.

"Simon…" Erza sighed.

"Pervy sensei." Naruto muttered.

"Sasuke." Sakura quietly said.

"Rin and Obito." Kakashi said.

"Jacob Keyes, Miranda Keyes, Johnson… Cortana…" It was really hard for Chief just to even mention Cortana.

"North, South, Utah, Maine, York, everyone in Project Freelancer." Carolina said.

"We all know what you're going through." Erza said, kneeling down. "It's hard to lose the ones that you love."

"I lost Igneel." Natsu walked forward. "I'm still sad that I watched him die."

"For me, it was losing my parents." Lucy came over to them.

"My parents as well." Amata came over.

"Anakin." Ahsoka.

"My so-called friends at Cait Shelter… and Grandeeny." Wendy.

"Ultear." Jellal and Meredy.

"Asuma Sensei." Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Dumbledore, Sirius, my parents… just to name a few." Harry.

"My brother, Fred." Ron and his family.

"My whole family." Lucas.

"Admiral Pike." Kirk.

"My whole race." Spock.

"My mentor." Shotaro Hidari.

"We all know what you're going through." Lucy said, as she gently placed her hand on her head. "Like Erza said, it's hard to lose someone that you love."

Rose looked at everyone, feeling the comforting smiles from everyone as more tears ran down her cheeks and hugged Lucy, crying on her shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Rose… we're all here for you." She said quietly.

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

"Hmph… look at all of those people over there, hugging a little girl like it's a big deal or something." Larxene said in disgust.

"Why do you always have to be so heartless?" Satori asked. "I find it comforting that they're trying to comfort her."

"Hmph, whatever. It's not like I know anything about true love or anything." Larxene said as she walked away. "After all… I never got to experience that…" She said in a surprisingly sad voice.

 _Huh?_ Satori thought and started to read Larxene's thoughts as her eyes widened in horror. _Y-you're hurting… badly!_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Iris…_

"I shouldn't have done that…" Iris said, punching a wall in frustration. "I shouldn't have been so STUPID!" She yelled. "I pushed him away... and then he gets kidnapped… WHY THE HELL DID I PUSH HIM AWAY?!" She yelled. "I should've let him kiss me… then I wouldn't… I wouldn't have watched him get kidnapped…"

She then heard crying as she stopped kicking herself, seeing Horus just a little ways off, crying. "Horus…" She walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Maria Jr and Light… my two… best friends… gone…" He cried.

Iris sighed and then knelt down. "Come here." She said in a gentle voice as Horus ran to her and hugged her, crying as she picked him up. "It's going to be okay." She quietly said, trying not to cry.

It was then that a portal opened up and Palutena walked out, or to put it simply, Iris and Horus' actual mother. "Hey you two." She said as they turned to them.

"Mother? Is that you?" Iris asked.

"Oh come now, you obviously should recognize my figure." Palutena smiled.

Iris smiled. "Yeah, that's definitely you." She smiled as Palutena hugged the two of them.

"It's going to be okay, you two…" She whispered. "Everything is going to be fine… and I'm sorry for your loss."

Horus said nothing, but hugged his mother and Palutena kissed his cheek. "I don't mean to sound mean, but, I know you're here for something else than just to comfort us and saying hi."

"You know me too well. I need to look for Professor Jacob." She said.

"I'm right here." A voice said as they saw Jacob approaching them.

"How did you know you were needed so fast?" Iris asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." Jacob replied. "So, you need something?"

"I do. Do you have Maria Jr's powers?"

"I do. Follow me." He requested and then he led the way with Palutena following and while on their way, she happened to noticed her other self kissing Lucina.

"What in the…? Was I always that flat?" She wondered. "And I don't recall seeing myself kissing a mortal…or another woman at that..."

"That's the other Palutena." Jacob explained and he explained what went on before they came to their world.

"Now that makes a lot more sense on why Viridi was in our world when Iris killed her." Palutena said. "And just between you and me, I actually knew what was going on. I tried to keep quiet about it." She said, playfully winking.

"Clever." Jacob chuckled as they kept walking. "Anyway, after we got rid of Necrosan, I stayed behind just a bit longer to look for Maria Jr's powers. In fact, Worldwalker and Mokou did as well, and Eirin and the medical team came to help look. And then we found it so we sealed it in a capsule and we're still trying to decide what to do with it." He said as they entered the medical ward where Eirin and the others were busy doing…medical things as they noticed Palutena.

 _…Is it me or is she a bit more… curvy?_ Dreambert wondered.

 _I don't remember Palutena's chest getting THAT huge…_ Starlow thought.

 _Good lord…_ Bones thought, as he was used to seeing Palutena not so…huge.

"If it's alright with you, I'll take Maria Jr's powers and hide it somewhere where no enemy can find it." Palutena offered.

"That's a good idea." Jacob said, giving the capsule to Palutena. "Say hi to Pit for me."

"I will." Palutena said. "Take care everyone." She said and then remembering something. "Oh, I need to say goodbye to my kids before I leave." She said and took off, carrying the capsule with her.

It was then that Pit walked near Palutena and then stopped walking after passing her. "What the…?" Pit wondered as he looked at the curvy goddess in front of him… and he was also eating Floor Ice Cream as he stared into it before looking back to see Palutena long gone. "…I really need to stop eating this… it's making me hallucinate now!" He said as he tossed it in the garbage as Viridi, Dark Pit and Icarus saw this.

"…Should we tell him that it was Palutena from the other world?" Dark Pit asked.

"Hold on… this might be good therapy for dad." Icarus said. "You heard what he said."

Dark Pit smirked. "If it makes him stop eating Floor Ice Cream, I'm all ears."

 _Poor guy…_ Viridi thought. _But on the bright side, it might make him eat much healthier…_ She had a huge grin on her face. "I'm on board!"

* * *

 _With Iris and Horus…_

"Okay you two, I'm leaving." Palutena said, hugging them and kissing them on the cheek. "Take care. And good job on the great figure, dear." She said, making Iris blush a bit and then disappearing into the portal.

"Bye, mother." Iris smiled a little before sighing again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Worldwalker and his family…_

 **BGM: The Thirteenth Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"So, I have a feeling we'll be facing Arthas soon." Rosalina said.

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded. "Honestly, I'm a bit scared. This is the Lich King we're talking about." He said. "I've faced him once… and I know what he's capable of. Normally, I wouldn't be so scared to face Arthas once again but… I have this thought that he's gotten more powerful than last time."

"Possibly…" Rosalina nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?" Mokou asked.

"I say we burn him to the ground." Hikari said.

"Oh, I like that idea." Alex grinned. "After all, he revived me when I SHOULD be at peace, but no… he goes ahead and revives me." She muttered. "I wish to return the favor… he forced me to attack my former boyfriend, and he's been going through enough as it is, I just couldn't kill him… he's my friend and I didn't want to go through with it."

"I don't blame you." Buru said.

"Arthas is really hard to kill." Worldwalker said. "God, why did he have to get revived? I'm just scared on what to do."

Mokou wrapped her arms around him. "I know you'll get him again…"

"I know, but this time I'll have the Wielders and the Future Kids with me this time… I'm more scared on what he'll do to _them_ than what he'll do to me."

Syrena sighed. "I'm sure they'll be fine… I hope."

"Here's hoping…"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A portal opened up and Whis came out with Nan and Isaac. "Do you feel more powerful now?"

"We sure do!" Nan grinned.

"Good. I recommend you try it out when Golden Frieza is the only one left. He'll be in for a surprise." Whis smiled.

"Yeah." Isaac nodded.

"There you are!" A voice said as they saw Tristina and Julia walking over to them. "We were looking all over for you."

"We were training with Whis." Nan said.

"You were?" Julia asked.

"We were." Nan nodded and then hugged her. "I feel like we can take on Golden Frieza and Arthas while protecting you as well."

"We're not going to lose you again." Isaac said.

Tristina smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I feel like that we're going to do this… do everything we can to defeat the two. It's what Light and Maria Jr would want."

"Yeah." Isaac nodded and then the two boys kissed their girls.

"My work here is done." Whis chuckled and walked away.

* * *

 _Later, with the Council of Light…_

 **BGM: The Seven Sages (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"You look a little tense, Worldwalker. Is something troubling you?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, just the whole thing with Arthas at the moment." Worldwalker said. "I'm more concerned on what he'd do with everyone else than what he'd do with me." He said and explained to the others who weren't present when they got back from Hogwarts.

"By the Rings…" Arbiter whispered in horror.

"That's actually pretty terrifying." Tony said.

Rei sweatdropped. "My god."

Mavis shivered. "That still terrifies me." She whined.

"I don't blame you." Makarov said.

"I'm not sure if I should bring Rose with us to Azeroth this time." Worldwalker said. "Right now, she's completely out of it after what happened."

"I'm still sad to see them gone." Hades said as everyone looked at him in surprise. "What, can't the God of the Underworld have sympathy on occasion?"

"You can… I'm still not used to a more sympathetic God of the Underworld as for what Sabrina and her friends told us." Makarov said. "…Not to mention that you married Yukari of all people."

"I'm still trying to comprehend that." Lelouch admitted.

"How do you think I'm feeling?" Rosalina asked.

"Anyway… I think when the time comes, I think we should-" The alarm went off, cutting off Worldwalker. "Never mind."

 **End BGM**

They ran over to the screen where they saw Arthas appearing on the screen. "Hello, heroes."

"Again, I ask… how did you hack us?" Elfman asked.

"That is not important." Arthas said. "I am wondering if you are all ready to face me."

"We are. I am going to enjoy destroying you… again!" Worldwalker exclaimed.

Arthas chuckled. "Good. Now before you form a team like you usually do, mind if I make a request?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you. I would like the Wielders, the Future Kids, Alex, Worldwalker, Syrena, Deadpool and the people from my world come to my realm only."

"Wait, why are you excluding US?!" Ruby asked, sounding heartbroken.

"Because, they are the ones who cleared my tests."

"I don't recall clearing your tests, buddy." Deadpool said.

"That's true, but I'm requesting that you should come with them... because I see the God of Destruction and… let's face it, we wouldn't want him to get pissed off, would we?"

"Fair point." Deadpool nodded, hearing a sigh of relief from Vegeta.

"Also, I don't want too many people facing me, so there's that as well… and the fact that little miss Rose and her friend Horus needs all the support they need. I don't want to hurt any little kids, to be honest… I am above that, after all."

"That's actually a good idea. They need it." Yang said as they all nodded.

"Good. I will wait for you in my realm. Take care." He said and then the screen turned off.

"Well, I guess I don't have to say it this time." E. Gadd chuckled.

"Come on, Deathwing. We're going." Hikari said.

"This is going to be really awkward…" Deathwing muttered as Hikari petted his little head. "Ah, that always feels good."

"Let's go. We must defeat Arthas." Sylvanas said as the rest of the WoW characters nodded as Alex's horse walked over and nudged her.

"You want to come with?" She asked as Frost nodded, and then Alex smiled. "Well, let's go!"

Yukari folded her arms after the gap closed on them. _I can't help but shake the feeling Arthas will use that particular move._ She thought. _I'll have to watch out for it._

She then glanced at Rose who was in a fetal position. _Poor thing._

"Let's all cheer them on." Blake said.

"You said it!" Ruby grinned.

"I got the pom poms ready!" Nora grinned.

"…Where did you…?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Long story!"

"Well, let's watch what happens." Jacob said, sitting next to Rose as Tohka sat on Rose's other side, as they all watched what was about to happen in Azeroth.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kamen Rider Wyvern, still in his Savage Drake Form, was confined in an operating room of sorts. He thrashed wildly, still in his beast-like state, trying to get free.

And he wasn't alone.

Within the room were Dai-Shocker Scientists, who looked like white versions of the Combatmen who usually wore black. There was also Dark Decade and an old man with long, flowing white hair, wearing a white suit with a black cape over him.

"Is everything ready, Doctor Shinigami?" Dark Decade asked.

"Yes, Great Leader." said the now identified Doctor Shinigami. "By your command, we shall turn this Kamen Rider into a Kaijin."

"Good." Dark Decade nodded. "Begin the operation, and make sure it is slow and painful." He turned his head to Savage Drake Wyvern. "Even though he is not in the right state of mind, I want to see this Rider suffer, just I will make his comrades suffer." He said in a dark tone.

"With pleasure!" Doctor Shinigami grinned evilly. "Start the operation!"

"Yee!" The Dai-Shocker Scientists cried as they began. There were roars of pain and agony as Dark Decade thought one thing.

 _When the time is right to send him to those heroes, he will either kill them, or they will be forced to kill him. Either way, I will break their spirits._

* * *

 **Get ready for another chapter written by Worldwalker!**

 **EDIT: I could've sworn I wrote down Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. I don't know how it turned into Super God Saiyan Super Saiyan.**


	140. Ashbringer and the League of Explorers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **OST: World of Warcraft Cataclysm: Stormwind**

The Heroes found themselves outside an impressing stone gate with statues on a path leading into a large city. This was Stormwind, Captital City of the Humans of Azeroth and of the Alliance. Those who had never been to Azeroth, they took in the sight some of them remembering it from when Worldwalker went over his backstory.

"Ah, Good old Stormwind. Good to see they finally fixed the damage Deathwing did to the city. Now how do we get Sylvanas and Thrall in without starting any trouble." said Worldwalker.

"Well I can always go into Ghost Wolf form and I have a large cloak, that should be enough to hide Sylvanas under." said Thrall.

"Uh why do we need to hide those two?" asked Issac.

"Because the Horde and Alliance maybe at peace now, but they are still not welcome in the other sides cities." explained Hikari. "Garrosh did one hell of a number on both sides."

"Again, I am going to kill that bastard if I see him for what he did to Theramore. But we have someone to see, and they live in the large Keep we could not possibly miss. Follow me, I know these streets like the back of my hand." said Worldwalker leading the way.

Preparations taken to avoid incident the group followed Worldwalker though the city looking at the sights. Adventures preparing for their journeys ahead by having armor repaired, buying items from the Alliance Auction Market, plying professions like Leatherworking and Blacksmithing or just heading to stay at the inn for a while sounds of revelry coming from within. They soon found themselves in the old town district where Warriors and Rogues trained their skills for the fights ahead. Frost, Kurt, Naasta, and Nagge got the occasional wave from a passerby and some gasped when they saw Worldwalker. Eventually they made their way to the main gate of the Keep where there were two guards in full plate armor standing guard.

"State your name and business." said the first guard.

"Cody the Worldwalker, here to visit my old friend, King Varian, with some friends and the rest of the Worldwalker guild and Lady Proudmoore." said Worldwalker.

"Yeah, right. Everyone knows the Worldwalker vanished after Deathwing died. Prove it. Unless you pull out that axe he owns I don't believe you."

"Oh, really? Would this suffice?" said Worldwalker pulling out Shadowmourne.

"By the Light. It is him. I am terribly sorry Grand Marshal. It won't happen again, sir!" said the guard with a shocked look on his face.

"Grand Marshal? Since when was I a Grand Marshal?" asked Worldwalker confused.

"Oh right, sorry boss you were made one after you left for all the good you did." explained Nagge.

"... You think it would have been a bigger issue to mention I am as far up in the Alliance Military as GRAND MARSHAL, don't you think? Ah never mind. Let's just get to Varian." said Worldwalker face palming.

The group headed up the stairs and the hallway that led to the throne room. Inside you could see a man with dark green eyes and two scars across his face wearing dark blue armor the most striking features being the large belt with a lion's head on it and the two shoulder plates one bearing the likeness of a lion and the other a griffon. His long dark brown hair was held up in a ponytail that reached down to his waist and his sword, Shala'mayne, was held in his right hand. He was talking to a blonde haired teenager a little younger than the Keyblade weilders, wearing a fancy white white with a golden lion across a field of blue, blue pants, and black boots. It seemed that they were talking about something important.

"Father, what news do we have from Dreanor?" asked the boy.

"Our base is established in the Shadowmoon valley and the Commander has gotten the Local Dreanei on our side, so the base will be well fed, though Thrall has vanished after he helped to establish the Horde's base in the Frostfire Ridge. This Iron Horde has lost the Dark Portal and their hold in the Forstfire Region as well as a failed assault on Shadowmoon Valley. Our forces are currently moving into the Gorgrond Region. The only problem is that Timeline's Gul'dan has escaped. Khadgar is hunting him down." explained the man.

"The Iron Horde? An Alternate Timeline? Varian, old friend you have some explaining to do." said Worlwalker.

Both Varian and the boy's eyes widened at hearing that voice turning around to see just who said that seeing that it was none other than Worldwalker. The boy meanwhile was shocked to see Hikari and Wrathion.

"Cody? By the Light, you have returned to Azeroth? I can scarcely believe it." said the man now reveled as King Varian Wrynn.

"Well circumstances could be a lot better. We have a lot to catch up one." said Worldwalker as he started to explain the situation.

* * *

 _One Explanation Later_

"So you have been fighting this Legion of Darkness and reduced it's members down to two, but a resurrected Arthas is currently your current target. I see. If this was anyone else I would have dismissed this as the ravings of a mad man. But coming from you? This threat will not be allowed to stay on Azeroth any longer. You will have use of the Skyfire to transport you to Icecrown. I just need a day or two to get the crew together and the ship refueled." said Varian

"Thank you. I have to ask. Do you know where Tirion is? I fear the Ashbringer maybe needed." asked Worldwalker

"Lord Fordring should still be in Hearthglen." said the boy otherwise known as Prince Anduin. "But before you go, Wrathion you helped Garrosh Escape why are you here?"

"Garrosh was supposed to convince the Iron Horde to fight the Burning Legion, not invade Azeroth. Big misunderstanding really." said Wrathion causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"And you helped this guy?" asked Worldwalker to his daughter.

"Dad. It seemed better than just staying back and doing nothing at the time." said Hikari.

"I'm sorry did she just call you dad?" asked Anduin.

"Yeah... Time Travel. Don't think too much on it. Anyway I am heading off to Hearthglen. On my own. This is a personal matter. Varian is there anything for the kids to do while I am gone and the ship is getting ready?" asked Worldwalker.

"Yes actually, the League of Explorers is looking for some help getting an artifact called the Staff of Origination." explained the king.

"Perfect. Frost set up a portal to Ironforge. I'll fly to Hearthglen on my own. Hikari your in charge while I am gone." said Worldwalker starting to walk off.

"Sure, Dad I'll keep an eye on things!" said Hikari as a portal to Ironforge was opened by Frost and the group walked in.

Worldwalker said goodbye to the Royals and summoned his Azure Drake mount and the two of them flew to the North, towards Hearthglen.

* * *

 **OST: World of Warcraft: Cataclysm: Thaurissin's Reach**

Ironforge, the capital city of the Dwarves, was where our heroes showed up. The city itself is built around a massive forge set inside a mountain. In fact, you would not realize how cold it is outside the city's main gate due to this forge. The group found themselves in the Mystic Ward where all portals to Ironforge end up going to. Worldwalker's friends led the way to the League Headquarters in the Hall of Explorers. Inside they saw many artifacts and fossils of ancient creatures. The wyere waved over by a Night Elf who looked like she was in charge.

"So this is the famed Hall of Explorers. I must say they certainly have an impressive collection." said Wrathion.

"Yes it is quite nice, you must be the adventurers King Varian sent word of. My name is Elise Starseeker. I am the curator of the museum and in charge while Brann is away. Which is actually why I need help I have lost contact with him and the others who were looking for the staff pieces." explained Elise "I have portals set up to their last known locations but they can only take 5 people at once. The others should have a Portal Stone set up for the League when you are done."

"OK sounds easy enough. We form 3 teams of 5 get the artifact and come back." said Hikari.

"We can handle one on our own, we just need a 5th." said Frost pointing at the rest of Worldwalker's friends.

"I'll go. Having two Mages should make this simple enough." said Jaina.

"Excellent. Thank you for this Lady Proudmoore. I will send you after Sir Finley. He has been out of contact the longest." said Elise point to a portal to the left.

"Well girls, should we go take care of this?" asked Hikari to Hina, Buru, Alex, and Abby. They all agreed to it.

"Good I will send you after Reno. Be careful he tends to be distracted easily. Last I knew he was at the Temple of Orsis in Uldum." said Elise as she pointed to a portal behind her.

"Uldum? Good luck with the desert Girls." said Nagge as her group went into their portal.

"Well guys shall we go after the last one then?" asked Souji to Icarus, Reiji, and Yosuke.

"Sure man but who should be our 5th?" asked Yosuke.

"I'll go. Besides it sounds like fun." said Nan.

"Great that last portal will take you to Brann in Uldaman. Be careful there have been reports of large numbers of Troggs in the area." explained Elise as the rest of the Heroes decided to tour the museum while they waited.

* * *

 _With Frost, Kurt, Naasta, Nagge, and Jaina_

"Looks like we are in Stranglethorn. I would recognize that scent anywhere." said Kurt petting Muffin.

"Yeah, Trolls. Ugh. I hate Troll ruins. Let's get this over with said Frost leading the way forward.

The 5 of them entered a ruined city and soon came across a large group of Snake People cooking something in a pot.

"Naga. Why is it Naga?" complained Naasta.

"Yeah that does bring back some bad memories. Wait, they have something in the pot, I can tell it is moving." said Nagge.

"Hello? Can anyone get a chap out of this mess?" came a voice from the pot.

"Well looks like we have a rescue on out hands." said Frost

"Luckily they are all grouped up. Frost and I will summon Water Elementals and lock them into place with Blizzard Spells. you two do as much damage as possible." said Jaina.

"Good plan. Let's do this I want to get out of here as soon as possible." said Naasta shuddering.

"Should this be something I know about?" asked Jaina.

"Just bad memories of Vash'jir." explained Kurt.

* * *

 _One plan executed to perfection later... You did not miss much, just frozen Snake people getting shattered in to pieces._

"Nothing like a good shattering to get you in a good mood. Now let's get the guy out of the pot" said Frost, blasting the pot of it's handle and releasing it's occupant.

"What?"

"Huh"

"Is that a Murloc with a Monacle and a Safari hat?"

"Ah Yes, I am Sir Finley Mrrglton at your service I guess Elise sent you to my aid?" explained Sir Finley.

"Kurt. Shoot me now, I have seen everything." said Nagge.

"Ignoring that. Yes she did. So what are we looking for?" asked the Worgan still surprised.

"Ah yes we are here for the Peral of the Tides the Leader of these Naga has on her. We just need to get past Giantfin who leads the local Murlocs."

"Well Lead the way." said Jaina and the group went off to get the Peral.

* * *

 _With Hikari's Group._

"You just HAD to rub the lamp, didn't you?!" yelled Alex.

"What? It looked like it was worth a lot and I was polishing it. How was I supposed to know it had a Genie in it?" said Reno Jackson, Greedy Archeologist Extrodinarie.

"Well When we are done with this guy, we are going to have a nice long talk buddy." said Hikari slashing at the genie.

"Hey I wonder. I wish I had chocolate!" said Buru with a bar of chocolate appearing in front of her.

"What? He Grants wishes?" said Hina dodging out of the way of a wind spell.

"Well it is nice of him to grant wishes, WHILE HE IS TRYING TO KILL US!" said Reno.

"PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWER!" yelled the Genie.

"OK I have had enough. TAKE THIS!" yelled Abby as she unloaded super missiles on him defeating him.

"NO NOT BACK INTO THE LAMP! NOO!" yelled the Genie as he was sucked back in.

"Well that was fun. The Rod of the Sun should be in the next room and it is what we are here for. We just need to beat it's guardian." explained Reno.

"It better. OK girls let's go... and if you hit on us we can't be held responsible for what will happen to you." said Hikari while Buru was giving a menacing glare to Reno while munching on her chocolate as the group went to the next room.

* * *

 _With Souji's Group._

"There are way to many of these things!" said Souji zapping some Troggs.

"No kidding. Anyone see a way out?" said Nan.

"Hey lads, I got this mine cart ready and raring to go. Let's get out of here this should lead right to the Headpiece of the Staff." said Brann Bronzebeard who they were here to find.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" said Yosuke.

"Cause you will probably get smacked in the face somehow? It is bound to happen." said Reiji.

"Well anywhere is better than here let's go!" said Icarus hopping in the mine cart.

The group set off at an amazing speed once that cart went down a ramp that just do happened to be over a pit of sharp point rocks.

"What ever you do, don't look down!" yelled Brann.

"Oh look, sharp rocks ready to Impale us. Great." said Yosuke.

"Guys, incoming!" yelled Reiji.

"Oh great they were smart enough to use the carts too. Well this will be fun." said Nan.

"I'll just snipe them" said Icarus with his Dark Pit Staff out.

The group took out Troggs while traveling at break neck speeds. Soon their stop came up and they all jumped out while the Remained Troggs were too stupid to jump and slammed face first into a pit of sharp rocks.

"I am never doing that again." said Souji. Everyone but Brann agreed.

"Oh come on, I have been though worse than that just last week. Come on lads. it should be just though here."

* * *

 _At the Hall of Explorers_

Everyone had gotten back together and they were just waiting on their companions.

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" said Issac just as a portal opened and Hikari's group jumped out of it and collapsed on the floor breathing heavily.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" asked Tristina.

"Giant... boulder...temple started to collapse... Because SOMEBODY could not keep their hands off the obviously trapped golden monkey statue!" yelled Hikari glaring at Reno, who was holding said statue and the Rod of the Sun.

"What is life without a little adventure?" said Reno trying to defend himself.

Unfortunately before anyone could yell at him, Frost's group came back holding the Peral of the Tides looking soaked to the bone.

"Stupid Naga and their water magic. Good thing Nagge was with us or we would have drowned." said Naasta.

"Unending Breath, How I love that spell." said the Goblin Warlock.

"I don't know, I found it quite enjoyable." said Sir Finley.

"Your a Murloc. You guys LOVE water. Speaking of which, why is a Murloc part of the League?" asked Jaina.

"He touched an artifact that made him smarter and he has been with us ever since." explained Elise as Souji's group showed up.

"Well I was not expecting a giant statue but it was not that bad otherwise." said Nan. "Other than that mine cart thing."

"Yeah, looks like we were the last ones back." said Brann "Now let's put this staff together" Brann toke the Rod and the Peral from the others, and put the pieces together forming the Staff of Origination.

"Excellent, the Staff of Origination is together at last! it will be the crown Jewel of out new Exhibit!" said Elise with Pride "Good job everyone. We could not have done this without you."

"No problem, we were glad to help. Now we just to to wait on dad to get back and we can finish what we came here to do." said Hikari.

Suddenly a red glow came from the staff causing a bright light, making everyone shield their eyes. When it died down, a cloaked figure was holding the Staff of Origination.

"I must thank you for getting MY Staff and letting me into this wondrous museum. I think I will take everything here."

"Who are you and how did you get past the Wards?" asked Elise.

"Simple, I cursed the Peral to teleport me here when the Staff was complete. AH allow me to introduce myself. I am Raffam the SUPREME ARCHEOLOGIST! BEHOLD THE POWER OF THE STAFF OF ORIGINATION!" yelled Rafaam as a bright glow came from the Staff.

* * *

 _With Worldwalker as the previous was happening._

Worldwalker had just got to Hearthglen and was talking to his friend Tirion. The old Paladin was looking older and would soon have to retire. After hearing the situation from Worldwalker, he led him to the room where the Ashbringer was kept. The sword itself was long, inelegant but you could feel the power coming off of it. There was a floating crystal orb towards the end of the blade with a golden hand on it and the hilt of the blade was a Scarlet L.

"Go on take up the blade, Cody. If anyone else was worthy of it, it would be you after all." explained Tirion.

"I know, I am just taking in the moment is all." said Worldwalker as he reached for it.

When he grabbed it the crystal orb lit itself and started to glow with a gold color. The blade had golden flames spring up on it and it was covered in them. Power coursed though the room, Divine Power. The Ashbringer had returned to it's full glory, ready to smite evil where ever it lurks leaving nothing but ash in it's wake.

"Wow... I never imagined what this would feel like." said Worldwalker

"The blade does seem to like you more than me. You can truly unleash it's full potential."said Tirion.

"I thank you for this old friend. I need to return to my friends and together we will end this. Once and for all." said Worldwalker.

Just as he was about to leave, a small portal opened up showing Frost's face.

"Cody! You need to get here quick! It is crazy in here! some guy just brought the exhibits to life!" said Frost.

"WHAT?! OK I am on my way now. Just hold out until I get there." said Worldwalker running outside.

"Will do Boss!" said Frost.

Worldwalker summoned his mount and they flew off to Ironforge at top speed.

 _Back at Ironforge_

"OK, he got the message and should be on his way. HEY! Watch the hair, I just got it the way I like it!" yelled Frost ducking under a living sword.

The Staff brought the exhibits to life and two in particular were giving the heroes trouble; the fossilized skeleton of a Devilsaur, Azeroth's version of T-Rex, and a set of Armour that just seemed to take damage like it is nothing. Through out the chaos, Rafaam was robbing the place blind, Brann trying to stop him from taking too many artifacts and keep him there.

"Good. Let's hope he gets here soon!" yelled Syrena shooting at the armor, her bullets barely phasing it.

"OK what is up with this thing?! It's like Night at the Museum, only in real life!" yelled Kai dodging a stomp from the Skeleton.

"If you can land enough hits on it, it should just fall apart, the magic animating it dispersing." said Jaina shooting a Frostbolt at it.

"OK! I'll distract the Armor! You guys focus on the T-Rex." yelled Hikari slashing the Armor.

The group focused on the Skeleton, Sylvanas and Kurt aiming at the joints of the legs to try and cripple it, while everyone who could attacked the thing at range to stay away from the swinging tail and the massive jaws of the undead beast. Eventually a shot from Kurt using an Explosive Arrow shattered it's right leg right at the joint, bringing the beast down on it's side, allowing Thrall to shatter it's head with a elementally charges swing from the Doomhammer and putting the beast out of commission.

"One down, how is that armor coming along?" asked Reiji, only to see his girlfriend blocking an over head strike only to get kicked away. "Hikari!" Reiji rushed toward her and picked her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just wondering why that thing is so durable." said Hikari after spitting some blood out. "Ah dang it, bit my tongue."

"That's Lothar's Armour from the second war. We put spells on it to prevent damage after we repaired and cleaned it. They seem to now be limiting the damage it takes." explained Elise.

"Was it that bad off? I was not there when he died, but I knew Lothar personally." asked Sylvanas.

"Yeah it took Brann going though Blackrock Mountain a month while sifting though dragon dung to recover the armor. It was not a pleasant experience. The only piece we are missing is his sword and the belt. We know Varian is wearing the belt so we will have to wait until we can complete the set."

"Too much Information, while this history lesson is nice and all any ideas on how to take this thing down?" asked Issac.

"Hmm, I wonder if spell steal would work." said Jaina.

"Try it, we have nothing to lose at this point." said Tristina.

Jaina cast the spell steal spell and the armor started to take more damage afterwards and was soon blasted apart by Syrena. The armor was gone and the rest of the exhibits returned to normal. And Rafaam was cornered with no way out.

"You think you can stop me?! I wield the Power of the Titans!" yelled Rafaam as a shield surrounded him.

Everyone sent attack after attack on that shield and nothing was getting though.

"Great. Now what? We don't have the power to get though that shield without destroying this place." complained Buru.

"Well it is a good thing I am here then." said a voice.

Worldwalker has shown up with a Dwarf in tow. This Dwarf was Brann's brother, Muradin, who was rather upset that someone was rampaging though his city.

"Now then, why don't ye give up peacefully and I will ensure you only remain locked up for 25 years instead of life." said Muradin.

"Never! Everything here will belong to ME!" yelled Rafaam.

"Well I tried. Worldwalker if you would." said Muradin stepping away.

"Now then I hope you enjoy being the test subject to the power of my new sword." said Worldwalker pulling out the Ashbringer.

"The Ashbringer?!" NO! NOT THAT!" said Rafaam panicking.

"Yes, the Ashbringer. Now BURN IN HOLY FIRE!" yelled Worldwalker, swing the sword at Rafaam who tried to desperately dodge the attack.

He failed too and after a bright flash of light, the only thing left was Worldwalker standing there surrounded by a golden glow, the Ashbringer covered in golden fire, and a pile of ash where Rafaam was.

"Well, less ash than I was expecting... No bones either... weird." said Worldwalker using Ashbringer to poke though the ash pile.

"I saw under his hood, he was an Etheral." said Brann.

"Oh that explains it. Only those guys would be like that."

"Etheral?" asked Issac.

"Oh they are a race of energy beings that take the form of Mummies. They also run the Black Markets. Worked with a few before. Anyway our ride is here. We just have to head outside the city and take the Teleporter they have set up." explained Worldwalker.

"OK now what is going on that you had to come grab me?" asked Muradin.

* * *

 _One Explanation later_

"Oh I am coming with ye. I need to put that boy back in his place for what he did to me and everyone who paid for my mistake." said Muradin.

Seeing a few questioning glances, Worldwalker knew he had to say something.

"Muradin... is the one who led Arthas to Frostmourne. A mistake he has regretted ever since."

For those who did not know it was a bit of a shock as they headed out side to the Skyfire Airship Varian promised them. They could not help but marvel at the fact that so Medieval a world had that advanced technology as teleporters and flying gunships. Once everyone was aboard the ship took off to it's destination, Icecrown Citadel, and the Frozen Throne, where Arthas was waiting for them.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

A portal opened up and a certain Goddess and angel walked out, along with two others. "Palutena, are you sure it's a good idea to bring these two along?"

"Think of it like the welcoming committee, but with a loud...scream." Palutena giggled.

"But is it a good idea to have them face this Arthas guy? He sounds really dangerous from what we heard from Iris."

"We got her powers back and gave him a crystal with a Pokemon inside of it. I think they're ready."

"If you say so..."

Palutena turned her head. "Come on you two, let's go give them a power boost!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **All of this chapter has been written by Worldwalker!**

 **Except for the very last part. That was me.**

 **I may or may not have a part in the next chapter written by Worldwalker. You'll just have to find out. ;)**

 **Meanwhile, Nintendo is apparently not doing any Digital Event this year at E3...**


	141. The Fall of the Lich King

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

After a few days, the Skyfire had made it's way to Northrend, the cold chill in the air getting to everyone's nerves as the fight against Arthas was approaching. Worldwalker announced they would be making a quick stop at a near by tower. When Deathwing saw this tower he quickly paled.

"OH no NOT THERE!" yelled the dragon.

"Yes there. I just so happen to know the Aspects are all there right now and I think they would enjoy talking to you about things you need to pay for." said Worldwalker an evil smirk on his face.

Not long after that was said 4 very large dragons, each the size of the ship at least were flying around it. One was red, one was green, one was blue, and one was bronze.

"Who dares Approach Wyrmrest Temple?" yelled the red "Wait... Worldwalker. I see your back. You and the others from another world must be here for the Lich King, I am guessing?"

"Yes. It has been a long time has it not? Queen Alexstraza, Ysrea, the Dreamer, Kalecgos, the Spell-weaver, and Time-lord Nozdormu? Anyway I brought a present for you." Said WOrldwalker bring up the shrunken Deathwing.

"Ah Neltharion. So you did come back." said Ysrea the Green dragon.

"Be quiet sister. I don't go by that name anymore. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" yelled Deathwing as he was surrounded by a purple orb.

"Right, we have a nice long chat ahead of us, don't we?" said Kalecgos the Blue Dragon.

"Indeed we do, even if I do know the outcome already, I can't say I was not looking forward to this." said Nozdormu the Bronze Dragon.

The Dragons with Deathwing in tow in the orb headed back to the temple, Wrathion following after them not wanting to miss the show.

"Well that was something... am I going to get him back dad?" asked Hikari.

"No Idea... Well it is time I warn you of the more dangerous spells Arthas is capable of. First off is the Necrotic Plague. If you get sick with it run off to some of his minions, it will spread to them when Naasta cleanses it off you. Just make sure you say you have it. The second is Defile. It will look like a puddle of darkness on the ground. If your in it it will hurt you and grow bigger. It grows bigger depending on how many times it deals damage until it covers the entire platform, effectively sealing the fight in Arthas' favor. Other than that, fight smart and we should have this." explained Worldwalker

"Right. We are going to get revenge for everything he has done. Arthas must fall!" said Sylvanas.

"Well here we are. Helmsman let us get off then fly off to a safe distance, I don't want to risk losing the crew to this." said Worldwalker.

Arthas was sitting in his throne, his successor to the title of Lich King chained up above him, watching the heroes disembark with a look of amusement on his face.

"So, the so called Heroes have finally arrived. Do you expect me to lay down Frostmourne and put myself at your mercy, Worldwalker?" said Arthas.

"No I expect you to die, and Frostmourne to be shattered into pieces. This ends NOW Arthas!" said Worldwalker pulling out Shadowmourne on one hand.

"Hmmph, with just that weapon you have no hope of defeating me and you know it." said Arthas smugly.

"Oh, I know, that's why..." said Worldwalker charging at Arthas who blocked the strike with Frostmourne " I BROUGHT INSURANCE!" said Worldwalker summoning Ashbringer, shocking Arthas who just barley dodged the attack.

"YOU DARE WIELD ASHBRINGER AGAINST ME?! LEARN YOUR PLACE!" yelled Arthas freezing Worldwalker in a block of ice.

"DAD!? You are going to pay for that!" yelled Hikari, drawing her swords and lighting them on fire.

"I hope you enjoy, Worldwalker, as I kill your friends and family in front of you. When I am through and they are my Undead servants I will watch the horror in your eyes as they cut you down, then I will make them murder their friends and families starting with their parents and then as this universe is covered in darkness I will laugh triumphant as my revenge on you is complete. Now then let's get started shall we young heroes?" said Arthas ready to end this once and for all.

"FOR AZEROTH!" yelled Muradin as he charged Arthas, forcing him to block the attack.

"Muradin, so you are alive. How does it feel? Knowing how much your mistake cost the world?" said Arthas.

"I came to terms with that long ago, boy. The only thing left to do is to put you back into the ground." said Muradin, punching Arthas in the stomach and sent him back a few feet by the force of the haymaker punch.

The Heroes started to bombard Arthas with spells and arrows. Arthas tried to use the necoritc plague to thin out their numbers as well as summoning some ghouls to distract them, only for the plague to be turned against them and slowly kill his minions as they were summoned. Eventually, Arthas had enough and ran to the center of the Frozen Throne.

"When I am through with you, the only thing left will be icy husks!" yelled the Lich King channeling Remorseless Winter.

Everyone grouped up on the outer edge, as Arthas summoned spirit copies of the Heroes to fight them. These were slowly killed until Arthas saw his tactic was not working and tried another plan.

"Watch as the world around you collapses!" yelled Arthas, stabbing Frostmourne into the ground and causing the area to shake and the outer ring broke off the platform as everyone realized they needed to get off of it.

Muradin rushed Arthas again once more taking his attention, however Arthas had a few new tricks and put the Defile Spell under a group consisting of Hina, Sylvanas and Kurt as they were blasting away at Arthas. The Defile Spell got a little bigger but not too much as everyone continued to work on Arthas even further. He soon had enough and called for reinforcements.

"Val'kyr, your masters calls!" yelled Arthas summoning the winged undead known as Val'kyr.

"Val'kyr? Arthas don't you know? The Val'kyr serve ME now!" yelled Sylvanas.

"What?!" said Arthas.

"For the Dark Lady!" said the Val'kyr flying in the sky and launching spells at Arthas.

"How? When did they betray me?" "said Arthas.

"When I offered them freedom from you!" said Sylvanas.

Without the Val'kyr to cause chaos, Arthas tried to use Defile more often but with everyone wise to the spell Arthas was forced to try his Remorseless Winter tactic again. Once again the group ran to the outer edge and was forced to fight ghosts. Only this time when Arthas tried to collapse the platform he found that he couldn't. Thrall asked the Elements for aid and they responded, locking the platform into place and empowering everyone's weapons with the powers of Storm, Earth, and Fire, and sending a small earthquake at Arthas knocking him to the side. While this was happening Worldwalker's icy prison was starting to glow with a golden light and cracks starting to form.

"No, he can't be breaking out! I need to finish this before he gets out!" yelled Arthas as he summoned ghosts to attack the heroes.

These ghost exploded in shadow magic when they died so Kurt, and Sylvanas grabbed their attention and led them away from the main group, taking care to avoid any new Defiles that popped up as Arthas got more and more desperate. As the fight continued and he took more and more damage, Worldwalker was closer and closer to breaking out the Ashbringer almost breaking though the ice. Arthas knew he had only had one option left.

"Enough! YOU DIE NOW! FACE THE FURY OF FROSTMOURNE!" yelled Arthas stabbing Frostmourne into the ground.

What happened next was a large blast of Blue Magic covered the entire platform, as a purple glow went unnoticed by everyone and surrounded them, right before the magic overloaded them and everyone collapsed on the ground, not moving. At that moment Worldwalker broke free of his prison, shocked to see what just happened.

"What will you do now? They are all DEAD! YOU HAVE FAILED!" yelled Arthas.

"No... NO! NOOOO!" Yelled Worldwalker as he ran to his daughter, only to notice something. Something that made him smile.

"Hehehehe. HAHAHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Worldwalker manically.

* * *

 _At the Legion..._

"Okay... he lost it. WHAT'S SO FUNNY ABOUT OUR KIDS DEAD?!" Vanitas yelled.

"That's..." Sabrina growled. "Oh, he's lucky that Rose isn't there or so help me..."

"Laughing maniacally at their own demise? Something's...not right." Golden Frieza muttered.

* * *

 _With the others..._

"What is so funny? They are all dead are they not? You failed." said Arthas confused.

At that moment, a gap appeared and Yukari Yakumo walked out, with a smile on her face.

"You don't get it don't you? Our plan worked to perfection." said Yukari.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Arthas.

"You see Arthas, ever since you revealed yourself we knew we had to be careful about your little desperation attack, so we shifted the balance in our favor. Now tell me what is my power?" asked Yukari with a smug look on her face.

"You can open those portals right? How does that help you?" said Arthas.

"That is but a part of it. You see I manipulate Boundries, Motion and Stillness, Hot and Cold, Life and Death. I made everyone Immortal before your attack went off they are only knocked out. And when your dead? I will return them to normal." said Yukari.

* * *

 _Legion..._

"WHAT?!" Golden Frieza yelled while everyone else breathed a sigh of relief.

"His ass is about to be handed to him." Lea chuckled.

* * *

 _Back in the world..._

Arthas just stood there, unable to comprehend how he had been played by Worldwalker and Yukari.

"No, Damn you... DAMN YOU BOTH FOR TAKING MY VENGANCE FROM ME! DIE!" yelled Arthas rushing towards the two.

"I don't think so" said a voice as they saw Pit and Palutena walking over to them... but they weren't alone. Two little kids appeared from the side as Yukari and Worldwalker were left in shock, but Arthas was the most dumbfounded out of everyone.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Arthas yelled.

"Haven't you heard of reviving them? That's what I did." Palutena said. "I also turned them into angels, making them capable of flight... and I also took the liberty of bring Maria Jr's HDD powers back to her."

Arthas's eye twitched. "Impossible..."

"Game over for you, Arthas." Pit smirked.

"Uh, just so we're clear... are you our Pit and Palutena or...?" Worldwalker asked.

"It's pretty obvious they're Iris and Horus' parents. Can't you see this Pit being older, and this Palutena having better curves?" Yukari said.

"You have a point."

"Now..." Maria Jr. smirked, going into Red Sister. "Shall we?" She asked, summoning her Keyblades.

"I'll join you." Yukari said as they got ready to fight the Lich King.

"You fools will perish!" Arthas declared.

"I don't think so. Light!" Palutena ordered.

"Right!" Light nodded and then pulled out some sort of crystal and placed it on the front of his left hand. "BURST!"

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

"Burst?" Yukari asked as a bright flash covered Light, and when it died down, he now looked like a Zorua/Human hybrid. (Think of Hariru from the Pokemon ReBURST Manga) "Whoa."

"I'll explain it later." Palutena said as they got ready for a fight.

"Should I be impressed?" Arthas asked as he ran over and slashed them, but they quickly jumped back as Red Sister screamed at him, pushing him back and flying over and slashing him repeatedly before using a Firaga attack and Pit fired arrows from his Palutena Bow.

"NIGHT SHADOW SHOT!" Light yelled, kicking a sphere of darkness at him that knocked Arthas away.

"Argh...!" Arthas growled. "REMORSELESS WINTER!"

They all flew up in the air to avoid it and then Pit summoned Tiger Claws as he flew over and slashed Arthas repeatedly while Palutena used Explosive Flame on him. Red Sister then used Aerial Slam on him, followed by a Ragnarock attack.

"I'm not going to let you win!" Arthas declared, slashing Red Sister but she blocked and then screamed at him again to push him back.

"Flying Glow Worm's Nest!" Yukari shouted as Arthas tried to dodge the Danmaku but Light used Night Shadow Shot to deal a lot more damage to Arthas as he tried to attack them with Frost Strike, but it didn't do him any good.

Pit flew up in the air and pulled out an X-Bomb before throwing it, as it lit up and exploded in Arthas's face. "NIGHT SHADOW SHOT W!" Light yelled, kicking two spheres of darkness at him and then Red Sister used Zantetsuken at him, then Palutena used Angelic Missile before heading back.

Arthas fell on one knee, but he got back up and slashed them, completely unaware of Worldwalker charging up from behind as they kept attacking him until Worldwalker was fully charged and then ran over. "You're out of luck, Arthas!" Yukari smirked after firing more Danmaku.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthas asked.

"Look behind you." Red Sister said as he turned... only to see Worldwalker really close to him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"No... NO!" Arthas yelled and then Worldwalker slashed through him. "AAAAAAAAGH!" He yelled in agony before falling to the ground.

 **End BGM**

It was then that Arthas attempted to get back up with his weapon, Worldwalker charged at Arthas again with Shadowmourne raised. Worldwalker swung with all his might at Frostmorune and the two weapons impacted so hard that cracks formed on both of them.

"NO! Not AGAIN!" yelled Arthas as Shadowmourne and Frostmourne both shattered in to small fragments.

"Yes AGAIN! IT IS TIME YOU FACED JUDGEMENT FOR YOUR CRIMES ONCE AND FOR ALL!" yelled Worldwalker.

A vortex of the souls released from the weapons surrounded Arthas lifting him into the air as everyone started to wake up.

"Oh my head... what happened?" asked Issac.

"Oh nothing much, me and Yukari played with the Laws of Nature to keep Arthas from killing everyone, Maria Jr. and Light are resurrected somehow, and Arthas is stuck in a whirling Vortex of souls." explained Worldwalker as if he was describing anything remotely normal.

"Wait. What?" yelled Issac at seeing the two.

"But first we have other matters to attend to. Namely Arthas' death." said Worldwalker rushing towards Arthas with Ashbringer in both hands.

"Oh no you don't he is MINE to kill, Worldwalker!" yelled Sylvanas aiming for his throat.

"Hey don't leave me out of this! He has to pay for what he did to Alex!" yelled Nan.

In the end all three blows landed at the same time, so no one would be able to tell who dealt the deathblow. The souls vanished as Arthas collapsed on the ground, the Crown of Damnation falling off his head, and rolling away a few feet.

"This... was not how... it was supposed to end. *Cough* No... I see... only darkness... for mee..." said Arthas as his eyes closed and he finally died.

"It s finally over... Yukari, cut Bolvar down and get him seated on the throne. There is one last thing to do." said Worldwalker picking up the Crown of Damnation.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Hikari.

"There must always be a Lich King, and Bolvar is the only one who can take Arthas' place." said Worldwalker putting the crown back on Bolvar's head.

"Thank you, for putting him back in his place, Worldwalker. Now GO! LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN! But first, a gift." said Bolvar, the new Lich King as the Shards of Frostmourne floated in the air and were reforged into a new pair of swords.

"I call these, Icebringer and Soulreaper, the Blade of the Fallen Prince. They only take the souls of those who are evil. I wish for the girl to take them up and use them for justice." said Bolvar pointing at Alex.

"What, me? Surly there is some one else who could use those?" said Alex.

"Nonsense. They would be far better working for the good of the world than just waiting here for some one just as worthy. Now young heroes finish the job and save your parents. I believe in you." said Bolvar as a layer of ice surrounded him and the Lich King took his throne once more the dead would be jailed from hurting the rest of Azeroth.

* * *

 _5 minutes later aboard the Skyfire_

Everyone was glad that Arthas was dead and Frieza was the only obstacle left in their path. Worldwalker was talking with Thrall, Jaina, Sylvanas, and Muradin, while Yukari went to go pick up Deathwing and Wrathion.

"So your staying here then?" asked Worldwalker

"Yes. We have much to do on Azeroth and on Dreanor. With Arthas dead we don't have to worry about the home front anymore." explained Thrall.

"Yes. I need to get back to Dalaran, The Alliance needs the Kirin Tor now more than ever. I hope to see you again Cody. Good-bye for now." explained Jaina as she teleported away.

"My vengeance is complete. The Forsaken will carve a new home, free of Arthas. Farewell, Worldwalker." said Sylvanas as she summoned a large bat and hopped on it and flew off.

"I am headed to Dreanor with Thrall to represent the Alliance. I thank ye for the chance to put my past to rest." said Muradin.

"Thank you. My friends have already told me they are coming with me until this whole mess is over but, we have a lot of work ahead of us." said Worldwalker and Yukari. Wrathion, and Deathwing returned.

"Well Deathwing, here is now forever stuck like this until he dies of natural causes." said Yukari.

"Yes, it was fun to see father chewed out like that. But we have a war to return to, no?" asked Wrathion.

"Yes we do. Yukari Let's head home." said Worldwalker.

Yukari opened a gap back to the citadel everyone in a good mood with their victory over Arthas. Worldwalker was the last one in as he stood there looking over the Horizen.

"Farewell for now Azeroth. I will return one day, and who knows? Maybe there will be new places to explore. But you will always be in my heart." said Worldwalker as he walked into the gap, with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And thus... the WoW arc is finished.**

 **And Golden Frieza is the only one left!**

 **And yes, I did have some parts in this chapter. ;)**


	142. Saving the Parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

A gap opened up and everyone walked out with Maria Jr. and Light in tow. Everyone clapped and cheered that the two kids are back… everyone but Rose that is.

She was too depressed to even watch what was going on with Arthas… and she didn't even notice everyone clapping and cheering. All she thought about was her own big sister.

"Hey Rose, look who's here!" Ruby smiled, but Rose didn't even hear her.

Maria Jr. frowned at this and walked over to her, gently poking her on the shoulder, but she didn't even bother looking up, so she climbed up and got close to her ear. "Rose." She whispered as Rose's eyes widened.

Rose thought she was hearing this. Was that really Maria Jr? No… of course not, she's dead. She got burned alive by Necrosan. There's no way she's alive… right?

"Rose."

That voice again! There's no way that she's alive… at first she thought Tristina was playing a joke on her…but… what if Tristina _wasn't_?

"Look over here, silly."

She didn't want to look… maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She clenched her fists… perhaps one look wouldn't hurt, perhaps she could humor whatever it is that's trying to make her look.

She slowly turned her head and then saw Maria Jr. in front of her. "Hi!"

Rose couldn't believe her eyes… but, what if she wasn't really there? Could just be a hallucination… depression does that, right?

Maria Jr giggled and grabbed her arm and guiding it to her own face, her hand touching her cheek as Rose's eyes widened again.

She looked real… and she felt real.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Theme Calm Ver (Fairy Tail)**

"I-Is that…you…?!"

"It's me."

The light in Rose's eyes returned as tears swelled in her eyes. "Sis…!"

"Come here." Maria Jr. smiled and Rose hugged her tightly, her eyes staining her shirt and Maria Jr. hugged her back, and then using her wings to wrap around her and Rose.

Angel wings?

Rose looked to see the wings around her and looked into Maria Jr's eyes. "I've been revived, but I'm an angel now." Maria Jr smiled. "I still have my HDD and everything."

Rose smiled at this and hugged her again.

Something about those wings was just…really comforting.

A little ways off, Rosa was an emotional wreck. In fact, N couldn't hold back his tears as well as Light was hugging the both of them.

"I always cry at reunions…!" Ruby sniffed a little.

"S-Same…!" Weiss sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes while Tristina was hugging a crying Isaac.

The reunion… was just so perfect.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Golden Frieza grumbled to himself. Not only was he the only one left, but there's also the fact that two of the heroes were now _angels_ and kick some more serious ass... not to mention that these little brats just basically helped them destroy Arthas, his second in command!

"What's wrong? You seem like you're angry with something." Sabrina smirked.

"I don't understand... I was the one who ordered to kidnap you! I was the one who thought it'd lower their morale... but no, they go ahead and build themselves an army within every world they go to!" Golden Frieza said, flashing back to the deaths of his members and allies, excluding Blackbeard, Rei and Zeref.

"You want to give up?" Roxas asked.

"No, I'm not going down without a fight."

"Gee, then that's just too bad." Vanitas smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face... but why are you all smirking?" He said and then noticed Lea gone. "And where's Lea?"

"Haven't you noticed the door lately?" Sabrina asked, as he looked to see the door bent as his eyes widened, as he flashbacked to when the Kamen Riders violently slammed the door to the cage. He also flashed back to what Dark Kiva said back on Urth.

 _"If you do save your parents, let them know I said you're welcome."_

"Those treacherous fools... they've planned this!"

"That's right... and we're busting our asses out of here." Lea's voice said as Golden Frieza looked around, wondering where he is... and then the parents noticed Lea in the corner and had climbed up a wall and was waiting there... and then he leaped as Golden Frieza looked on in shock and then he landed on top of him. "You know what they called _me_ in the Organization? THE ASSASSIN!" He yelled, impaling his chest.

 **BGM: Purple Comet (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"AAAAGH!" Golden Frieza cried out in pain as Lea jumped back, replacing his Keyblade with his chakrams.

"BURN, BABY!" He yelled, burning up Golden Frieza as he cried out in pain and then Sabrina kicked down the door and aimed Heart of Gensokyo at Golden Frieza.

"Sorry, Frieza... but this is where we part ways!" She said, unleashing a Stopza on him and then she took off with the others until they got out of the base.

"Alright, let's go meet everyone!" Aria said as a keyhole appeared as Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at the Keyhole... but it suddenly disappeared.

"Fools... it'll take more than a simple Stop spell to stop me." Golden Frieza chuckled, walking to them as he had cancelled their escape.

"Sabrina, what do we do? Should we escape?" Demyx asked.

"No..." Sabrina quickly summoned Igneel's Flame in her other hand. "We fight... I've just about had it with this guy!"

"Then we'll fight." Xarina said, summoning the two Inklings and bringing out Squid Force.

"Let's ink this guy up!" Inkling Girl smirked.

Golden Frieza laughed. "You fools... you haven't trained with your Keyblades in months! Do you think you can actually stop me?"

"There's a thing called loosening up." Sabrina said. "I'm pretty sure we'll loosen up by taking YOU down, Frieza!"

"YEAH!" The others yelled.

Golden Frieza chuckled, slowly floating up. "Then show me what you're made of... _Heroes_!"

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Hmm?" E. Gadd was seeing static on the screen. "What in the world?"

"C-Can anyone hear me? Gah!" It sounded like… Lea's voice.

"Is that Lea?" Braig asked.

"Dad?!" Maria asked.

"We've currently broken out of prison and we're fighting Golden Frieza! We need some back up here, he's a lot tougher than he looks!" Lea exclaimed. "Demyx!" He shouted. "HEAL!" He yelled, seeming to use Curaga.

"Thanks! DANCE WATER DANCE!"

"We need more backup! HURRY!"

"PANTELONES GIGANTICUS!" They heard Ashley.

"AGH! WHY DID YOU SHRINK ME?!" Inkling Boy yelled.

"Don't get in my way next time! Someone cover me!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Sabrina's voice asked.

It was then cut off.

"…They need our help." Isaac said, cracking his knuckles. "It's all come down to this!"

Rose quickly went into Fierce Deity Heart. "Let's rock!" She smirked as Maria Jr. went into Skull Grinder Heart.

"I've got my shotgun ready to shoot something!" Sarge exclaimed.

"So, is anyone going?" E. Gadd asked.

"Count me in!" Goku smirked.

"I will go too." Vegeta said.

"We'll go save them too!" Mickey said as Goofy and Donald grinned.

"Ah-yuck! We're gonna go save them!" Goofy exclaimed.

"We're going!" Latias said, high fiving Latios.

Lucy pulled out her whip. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to go save Kairi and the others!"

"Princesses of Heart unite! OH HELL YEAH!" Usagi yelled.

Rosa took out her Pokeball. "He's going down!"

Reimu pulled out a spell card. "Let's roll!"

"He's gonna get a Master Spark to the face!" Marisa smirked.

"I'LL FREEZE HIM UP GOOD!" Cirno exclaimed.

Reimila chuckled. "Scarlet Devil Mansion is at the ready!"

"I will go as well." Yukari said.

"Count us in!" Youmu said, high fiving Yuyuko.

"Me and my team are ready to roll." Byakuren said.

"I'll go!" Koishi grinned.

"Let's go save her!" Sanae exclaimed as Suwako and Kanako agreed.

"I will go as well." Komachi said, readying her scythe.

Braig summoned his Sharpshooters. "Let's go get Lea and Demyx back!"

Larxene sighed. "If we have to…" She said and then summoned her knives. "Oh, who am I kidding? I've been wanting to cut something for the longest time!"

Natsu smirked. "I'm all fired up! Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Fairy Tail will come knocking!" Makarov exclaimed as Fairy Tail agreed with a very loud war cry.

"Count us in." Jellal said, as Crime Sorciere got ready.

"Sabertooth is coming!" Sting smirked.

"We will go as well." Ansem said as Eraqus nodded.

Minene cocked her gun. "I'm ready to roll!"

"So am I!" Yuno smirked.

"We'll go too!" Mai grinned with Makoto.

"Got room for more?" Yuki asked.

"Heheh… I'm going to enjoy this." Nishijima said.

"Badass coming through!" Kosaka exclaimed.

"We'll go too." Hinata said as Mao nodded.

"I will go as well." Meta Knight said.

"Poyo poyo!"

"Same with me." Galacta Knight said.

"Time for me to shine!" Dedede exclaimed.

"It's funny, I've never met Sabrina but it feels like I've met her before." Ed said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's go, Al!"

"Right!"

"I'm coming too!" Winry grinned.

"I'm ready to take 'em down!" Pit exclaimed.

"So am I." Dark Pit said.

"I'm coming too, and so are the Forces of Nature!" Viridi said.

"Let's take him out." Phosphora grinned.

"I haven't been to any worlds lately. I'm going!" Magnus said.

"So am I." Gaol said.

"Killing Golden Frieza? I'm in!" Hades exclaimed.

"Personally, I want to have my revenge against Sora and Sabrina, but if it means saving them… I guess we have no choice." Medusa said.

"I'll go." Dante smirked.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed.

"Alright!" Luigi smirked.

Daisy cracked her knuckles. "That alien's going down!"

"Indeed he shall." Rosalina nodded.

"I'll roast him good!" Bowser exclaimed.

Kirito unsheathed his swords. "I'm gonna take him down!"

"So am I!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Yui grinned.

Mega Man cocked his Mega Buster. "They've saved our world from the Heartless, so we should return the favor."

"Aw yeah!" Roll nodded.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off of Frieza's face." Rei smirked.

"We'll go too!" Nepgear said as the CPU Candidates nodded.

Usagi looked at her fellow Sailor Senshi. "Hold down the fort!"

"WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!" Luna exclaimed.

"We've got a big group as it is. I say this is enough." Worldwalker said.

"Aww, no fair…" Chibiusa sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" Usagi grinned.

"Wait! We need vehicles! I say we go there in style! I'm talking about the Halo vehicles!"

"And my airships!" Bowser smirked.

"Funny you should mention that." Bulma said. "I've did some modifications on some of them. The Scorpion now has Turbo boosters and the rockets from the Rocket Hog has a lock-on feature!"

"Alright, let's rock!" Nan exclaimed as they went to the vehicles, getting into Warthogs, Gauss Hogs, Rocket Hogs, Scorpions, Mongeese, Falcons, Hornets and Bowser's Airships.

"Wait a second, I just realized something." Erza said. "Natsu, you can use any time of Dragon Slayer magic in your Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode, right?"

"Yeah…?" Natsu asked.

"Doesn't that mean you can cast Troia on the Dragon Slayers?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Hold that thought, Wendy! I'm doing it!"

"Okay." Wendy nodded as Natsu closed his eyes, going into Seven Star Dragon Magic Mode and he had the Dragon Slayers surrounded him. "RAAAAH! TROIA!" He yelled, as there were green auras surrounding them.

"Ah yeah, now this is more like it!" Laxus smirked.

"Let's go!" Gajeel smirked as they all got on the airships and Yukari opened up a gap… but as soon as they started moving, Natsu went down for the count.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled.

"THAT IDIOT FORGOT TO USE IT ON HIMSELF?!" Gray yelled as Wendy sighed.

"Oh brother…" She said and then used Troia on Natsu, who jumped back up.

"Alright, let's rock!" Natsu exclaimed as they all took off into the gap.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Chouzetsu Dynamic! (Dragonball Super)**

 _Itsuka to gireta_

The opening begins by showing off Golden Frieza with a smirk on his face.

 _Yume no tsuzuki_

It then shows the parents beaten up, but they're still going strong as Sabrina uses Curaga on them.

 _Najineyou_

Golden Frieza then laughs, mocking them, completely unaware of the heroes getting closer.

 _Moshi wa tsunagete_

The heroes arrive as Golden Frieza sees them and laughs as they get ready to fight while aiding the others as well.

 _Sora ni tobira kakebaii_

Golden Frieza unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks them back but then he gets shot down by Sarge, Grif and Simmons while Yui flies over and punches him and flies away.

 _Arata nasu teeji wa_

Ruby and Weiss pull back Yang and launches her over to him as he punches him down and Youmu slashes through him, but he's not cut in half, oddly enough.

 _Kami nii domu basho_

The Inkling girl charges up an Inkstrike and fires it, but Golden Frieza grabs a hold of it and tosses it to the side, shocking everyone.

 _Kyouretsu mouretsu dainammi_

Goku and Vegeta go into their Super Saiyan Blue form, but then Nan and Isaac charges up as well, showing off their Kamen Rider forms and surprising Golden Frieza, but everyone else is possibly more shocked than him.

 _Let's Go! Go!_

The four of them fly over and slash and punch him while Kamen Rider Excalibur uses Instant Transmission and kicks him from behind.

 _Daipanni Makeru to tsuyoku nara_

Natsu and Gajeel unleash their roars at him while Wendy, in her Dragon Force form, kicks Golden Frieza to the roars.

 _Minohodo shirazuni wa_

Fierce Deity Heart and Skull Grinder Heart flies over and slashes him before Golden Frieza punches the both of them away and fires a few shots at everyone and knocks Nora to the side.

 _Koukai toka genkai toka naimon_

Palutena uses a Reflect Barrier as Xarina and Demyx were knocked down as they get back up and Demyx unleashes a tidal wave while Xarina uses Ragnarock.

 _Shouzetsu chouzetsu dainammi_

Golden Frieza is then battling Sakuya, both of them clashing several times before she throws her knives at him.

 _Let's Go! Yes! Rendakki!_

Golden Frieza is then cut down by Komachi while Sabrina summons Strength of the Underworld and she and Riku both uses Dark Aura on him.

 _Abisete mushoburii_

Phosphora flies to him and kicks him away and then she, Laxus, Hyrule Heart and Larxene fires electricity at Golden Frieza.

 _Sugee kotoga matterundaze_

Golden Frieza unleashes a powerful blast that knocks everyone away and leaving a crater in the process.

The opening then ends by showing off Sabrina, Aria and Xarina's arms glowing as they aim directly at him while Goku is behind them.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Purple Comet**

All the vehicles burst out and they looked around. "Where in the world are we?" Peach wondered.

"We're on Earth… my Earth." Goku said.

"Oh yeah, that's right… Namek was destroyed so it was relocated to here." Rei said.

"Now's not the time! Where are they?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I see smoke over there! They could be over there!" Kai pointed.

"Then that's where we're headed!" Reimu exclaimed as they all took off with the Scorpion now at the same speed of the Warthogs as they picked up the pace, but then they saw Heartless and Grimm showing up to slow them down.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Marisa yelled, using Master Spark on them and then Hina, who was in the Scorpion, shot down the flying Heartless and a few Ursa Majors as they picked up the pace.

"Darkside dead ahead!" Sanae exclaimed.

"This one's mine!" Youmu declared, flying over and slashing through his head to dispose of him while the Warthogs ran over the Shadows and the Gauss Hog shot a Beowolf and smacked right into several Ursa Majors and then they noticed a Death Stalker Grimm approaching them as it was bombarded by Bullet Bills and was immediately destroyed when the Falcons and Hornets shot it down, as they weren't even slowing down at all.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, burning up several Aerial Soldiers as Gajeel and Laxus took down Wyverns and Tailbunkers as they eventually made it to Golden Frieza as they saw their parents looking beat up, but they were still going strong.

"We need to do a surprise attack!" Tucker said.

"Then allow me!" Sarge hopped off of a Mongoose and hopped on a Rocket Hog in the Rocket Seat. "Wendy!"

"Right!" Wendy hopped off of the airship and landed in front of him, getting ready as Sarge aimed at Golden Frieza and fired. "SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" She yelled, boosting their speed.

* * *

 _With Golden Frieza…_

"I must admit… you were locked up for six months and you're still managing to fight!" He smirked. "But you won't be for long!"

"Don't… underestimate us…" Sabrina panted as Riku launched a Dark Firaga, but Golden Frieza slapped it away.

"Is that the best you can do?" Golden Frieza asked…and then got hit by rockets. "AAAGH!" He yelled.

"Bullseye!" Sarge exclaimed as the parents turned to see the vehicles appearing and everyone hopping out while Bowser and the ones who were on the airships hopped off and landed near them.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Bowser Appears! (Super Mario Galaxy)**

"You need some help?" Isaac grinned.

"Yeah… we need all the help we can get here..." Sabrina smiled.

"So, you've all made it." Golden Frieza said, and then saw Goku and Vegeta. "And you decided to show yourselves as well, huh?"

"Just because we were forced to be allies on Urth doesn't mean anything to me!" Vegeta declared.

"My thoughts exactly." Golden Frieza smirked. "So, you honestly think you can beat me? You were lucky with Arthas, but you won't be so lucky when you go against me!"

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said as they all got ready to take him down as Wendy spread her arms out and healing the parents, regaining their stamina.

Golden Frieza chuckled. "Let's get this over with."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Frieza's Theme (Dragon Ball Z Movie 15: Fukkatsu no F)**

Erza went into Heaven's Wheel Armor and then flew over, slashing him but he blocked it and punched her back and then fired shots at her, but Goku countered by doing the same as he flew over with Vegeta and punched him, knocking him back and then Sora and Sabrina used Strike Raid on him.

"Hmph!" Golden Frieza grabbed the Keyblades and then them back and then fired lasers but they quickly avoided as Palutena used Reflect to reflect it back.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Demyx yelled as Ruby jumped over and slashed him while Ren, Blake and Neptune shot him as Golden Frieza chuckled and then flew over and punched the ground to create a shockwave to knock them down, but they recovered as Roxas ran over and slashed him repeatedly but Golden Frieza punched him in the gut to knock him away.

"Roxas!" Namine used Curaga on him and then the Keyblade Girls went in their HDD and slashed him repeatedly and Blue Heart fired rockets at him and then she landed near Lea as the two nodded.

"BURN BABY!" They yelled, unleashing a powerful fire storm at him, but Golden Frieza went through the flames and knocked the two over, and then was shot by Braig.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled, as Laxus aided her by using his roar.

"YOUR HEART SHALL BE JUDGED!" Marluxia yelled and Komachi helped him while Youmu slashed through him and then Yuyuko fired butterfly Danmaku and Dante summoned his sword and slashed him.

"Is that all you got?" Golden Frieza asked as Minene appeared behind him and scissor kicked him down where Hinata/Femme and Mao/Marika slashed him and Kosaka/Scissors kicked him away and then Minene landed near Sabrina.

"You might need these two." Minene said, giving her the Pokeballs.

"Thanks." Sabrina smirked and then called them up. "Greninja, Water Shuriken! Kyurem, Ice Beam!"

Her two Pokemon obeyed and then Sabrina looked at Latias. "You ready?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Latias nodded and then she activated her Mega Stone and then Latias Mega Evolved as she flew over and then punched Golden Frieza. "DRACO METEOR!"

Asuna and Kirito were in their ALO forms and then flew over and slashed the two and then Goku and Vegeta punched Golden Frieza down, then Aria, Terra, Aqua and Ven slashed him away and together, they activated their Keyblade Armors and ran over and slashed Golden Frieza several times.

"Hmph!" Golden Frieza fired a blast at them, knocking them away and then Pit and Dark Pit fired arrows, Viridi activating her Viridi Palm and shooting Golden Frieza and then Magnus and Gaol were behind him and slashed him away and then Rei impaled him with her spear.

"Miss me?" Rei asked before kicking him away.

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!"

"PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!"

"WATER SLICER!"

Golden Frieza managed to avoid them and then got punched by Ed and Al's alchemy, as it conjured up some of the earth punching him and then Bowser breathed fire and Natsu using his roar.

"Star Dress: Virgo Form!" Lucy exclaimed and she now wore a dress very similar to Virgo's own, however due to its lacking the entire shoulder and most of the upper arms, the apron is now a pattern on the front of the dress; Lucy also receives a more frilly version of Virgo's headpiece, and still has Virgo's collar, albeit with the strings that are on Virgo's headpiece tied in a bow knot around it. She also bare Virgo's Zodiac sign on her right shoulder. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

Virgo appeared and together, the two dove underground while Golden Frieza was busy with dodging Cobra's Poison Dragon's Roar. "WHITE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Sting yelled.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!"

Virgo and Lucy appeared behind Golden Frieza and they both kicked him away. "PERFECT FREEZE!" Cirno yelled.

"FROST STRIKE!" Alex yelled and then Vanitas and Unversed Heart summoned a Buckle Bruiser and Trinity Armor as they both punched Golden Frieza.

"I'm done charging up!" Inkling Girl exclaimed. "HERE WE GO! INKSTRIKE!" She yelled and shot it up in the air, and then Golden Frieza casually looked up in the air as it was coming down, but he grabbed a hold of it. "WHAT?!"

"Is that the best you can do?" Golden Frieza taunted, tossing it to the side as it blew up and then he got hit by Metal Blades from Mega Man and Roll shot him while Meiling flew over and scissor kicked him down where Remilia and Flandre punched him together.

"Unbelievable… he's taken that much damage and he's still going strong?!" Sheila exclaimed. "His health is at half, but he's acting like he's getting started!"

"Well, we need to give it all we got!" Halo Heart exclaimed.

"Hmph." Golden Frieza smirked, snapping his fingers and then suddenly Griffon, Ursa Majors and Beowolves grabbed a hold of the heroes and pinned them down along with the others.

"GET… OFF OF ME…!" Weiss yelled, but it was no use.

"Guys!" Xarina exclaimed and then Golden Frieza started charging something up.

"Say goodbye to your worthless existence!" He declared and began charging up an ultimate attack while two Novashadows pulled back the Inklings.

"We gotta do something!" Sora exclaimed as Sabrina ran forward and used Firaga, but that didn't seem to faze him too much and then he unleashed it on them and then they ran forward and attempted to use Reflega on it, but to their horror… the Reflega shattered as they could only see the attack in front of them… and then there was a huge explosion soon after.

 **End BGM**

There was dead silence soon after as the Heartless and Grimm disappeared as they could only hope for the best, hoping the explosion wasn't too serious, none of them daring say a word.

The smoke cleared… and all of them were down on the ground, not moving at all as Sheila quickly did a Bioscan to see if they're alright.

"…No…" Sheila quietly said. "They're… they're dead…"

 _WHAT?!_ Tex yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Golden Frieza laughed.

"No..." Isaac's eyes teared up. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"Yes, it's happening, my dear Isaac! Your parents that you so desperately wanted to save...ARE DEAD!"

Flare fell on her knees. "No..."

"We came all of this way..." Hina teared up.

"DAMN YOU!" Natsu yelled, trying to fight his tears. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN, FRIEZA!"

"Aunt Sabrina..." Yui cried. "It... It just can't end like this...!" She said as Rose fell on her knees, crying her eyes out as everyone looked defeated, like… wanting to give up.

"My god..." Sakuya put her hands over her mouth. "This... this is..." A tear ran down Sakuya's cheeks.

 _"You can rewind time up to three minutes."_ Plague Knight's voice echoed in her head.

Sakuya's eyes widened. _I can save them..._ She thought as she clenched her fists while Golden Frieza continued to laugh.

"Your despair amuses me... now... SAY GOODBYE!" He yelled... only for the whole place turned white. "...What?"

"You have made a grave mistake, Frieza." Sakuya said. "You have killed their families... however..." She pulled out her stop watch. "I can rewind time and save them!" She said, and started the clock as they saw time going backwards.

 **BGM: Flowering Night (Touhou 10.5: Scarlet Weather Rhapsody)**

"No!" Golden Frieza exclaimed. "DAMN YOU!" He yelled and tried to attack her, but it was no use. "What...?!"

"Don't you get it, Frieza? You're in my world now and I have full control of it... like taking away your powers in MY world!"

"You... what are you?!"

"Who am I? I am the Scarlet Devil Mansion's head maid... an assassin who gets the job done. Sakuya Izayoi... your worst nightmare."

"FOOL!" Golden Frieza yelled and flew over to her, but she slashed him away as he cried out in pain as she flew up.

"Illusion Ghost: Jack the Ludo Bile!"

"AAAAGH!" He cried out as he then flew over and punched Sakuya, but she grabbed him by the fist and flipped him over, kicking him away and launching more knives at him.

Golden Frieza got up…and then to his horror, he saw a lot of knives surrounding him. "Time to turn you into a living pincushion." She said, snapping her fingers and he was impaled, as he screamed in agony as Sakuya looked around. "This should be good enough." She said and then stopped the clock and the whole place went back to normal... and then their eyes sparked a little.

 **End BGM**

"Ugh... why do I feel like I've seen my own death?" Sabrina asked.

"I've saved you." Sakuya said, pointing to a Golden Frieza pincushion. "Now... let's end this once and for all."

Flandre smirked. "Oh, I am going to ENJOY this!"

"You think you can stop me...?" He panted, not even bothering to take the knives out. "I'll take all of you out!"

"Boys!" Sarge cocked his shotgun. "Let's have some alien for dinner!"

"Way ahead of you!" Nan exclaimed as he and Isaac summoned their Dragon Ball Keyblades. "Isaac!"

"Yeah!" Isaac nodded as they closed their eyes, going into their Kamen Rider forms, and then suddenly glowing brightly. As it died down, everyone looked at the two in shock.

Kamen Rider Darkspine had the Seven World Rings in a circle on his chest, with the symbol of Kingdom Hearts in the center. The body suit is in the same shade of blue as Super Saiyan Blue, and the armor parts are gold. The visor on the helmet was now a pair of blue eyes that look similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's. The quills on the back of the helmet are longer compared to Darkspine's other forms and turn upward.

For Kamen Rider Excalibur, he looked like a humanoid version of Excalibur Sonic, meaning it was gold and the quills were longer, but with an electric blue body suit, and a silver cape. The symbol is a gold and blue ring with six blue stars and the Kingdom Hearts symbol in the center. There are blue rings on Excalibur's hands, the tips of the boots are blue, and the white linings in the armor of Excalibur Sonic are red on Nan's version.

And if they were to take off their helmets, they would show that their hair, eyes and for some reason, their eyebrows have turned blue and a little bit more spikier.

Isaac and Nan had unlocked their Final Forms.

"This is what Whis trained us for!" Darkspine said.

"And we're going to take you out!" Excalibur smirked as the two Saiyans looked at each other and nodded, as they went into their Super Saiyan Blue forms.

 **BGM: Caffiene (RWBY)**

Wendy sucked up the air and went into her Dragon Force, and using Vernier and Arms on everyone. "LET'S GO!" She yelled as Sabrina summoned Strength of the Underworld, looking at Riku and nodded.

"IT'S OVER!" The two yelled, both of them using Dark Aura on Golden Frieza, hitting him several times and then Marisa used a Final Spark on him as Golden Frieza growled, flying over to them and punching them, but Sarge shot him in the gut with his shotgun and then Yuno flew over and slashed through him before kicking him over to Eraqus/Chalice Wild and Ansem/Gatack Hyper, where they both slashed him.

Bowser got into his shell, charging up and then rolling over, hitting Golden Frieza and then Darkspine flew up, charging something up.

"SPIRIT BOMB!" He yelled, launching it over to him with Goku and hitting him, knocking him away and then Yang flew over, punching him over and shot him and Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune slashed him.

"DIE!" Golden Frieza yelled, firing shots from his fingertips but they quickly dodged it and then Aria slashed down and then Xion used Ragnarock on him with Roxas and Namine and then Isa ran over and swung his Claymore down and then he was impaled by an iceberg created by Even.

Natsu flew over and grinned. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled, knocking Golden Frieza down to the ground and when he got up, Mario and Luigi flew up and hammered him up in the sky where Peach and Daisy were waiting for them and scissor kicked him down, then Rosalina punched him over, then Gwen fired her magic at him.

"HEATBLAST!" Ben yelled and then unleashed a fire stream while Byakuren's team unleashed a barrage of Danmaku at him, leaving him little room to dodge.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Excalibur yelled and then Hyrule Heart grabbed Golden Frieza with her whip and brought him over where the CPU Candidates attacked him and Skull Grinder Heart screamed at him.

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"LUCARIO, AURA SPHERE!" Rosa ordered as Flan and Remilia looked at each other and nodded.

"DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!" They both yelled.

"SUBTERRANEAN ROSE!" Koishi yelled.

"GREAT MIRACLE: YASAKA'S DIVINE WIND!" Sanae yelled.

"NATIVE GOD: FROGGY BRAVES THE WIND AND RAIN!" Suwako yelled.

"VIRTUE OF WIND GOD!" Kanako yelled as Golden Frieza didn't even room to dodge at all, and adding insult to injury, Vito and Paolo both used Star Beam and Supernova and Deadpool threw in rockets for the hell of it.

"Alright, I'm ending this!" Halo Heart exclaimed. "LIMIT BREAK!" She screamed.

 **Limit Break: Halo Sniper Shoot Out**

Halo Heart summoned the Sniper Rifle and shot Golden Frieza a couple of times before it switched to the Beam Rifle and shot him even more before the Sniper Rifle appeared in her other hand and then the Halo Rings showed up and then she shot them into the Halo Ring, as it went to the next one before the seventh one aimed directly at him and then Namine aimed directly at him and using Stopza on him. "Go for it!" Namine ordered.

"HERE WE GO!" Halo Heart yelled and then the Halo Ring was done charging up and then fired directly at Golden Frieza as he looked on in horror before there was a huge explosion, making a huge crater in the process.

 **End BGM**

"That's the end of him!" Natsu smirked.

"U-ugh… oogh…" Golden Frieza groaned as he slowly crawled out of the crater.

 _HE'S STILL ALIVE?!_ Tex yelled. _Let me take over, I'll take care of him!_

"No… this is it for him." Halo Heart said. "Besides… I'm not even pissed off."

 _…God dammit!_

"She does have a point, y'know." Sheila said.

"How does it feel to be defeated?" Rei asked as Golden Frieza glared at her as he tried to get up but fell on his knees.

"I'm not…th-through... y-yet…!" He said, but suddenly… his golden skin and purple face turned white, leaving him in his original final form, causing him to gasp. "N-no…! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Just because you have a new armor doesn't make you any more powerful." Goku said.

"And besides, gold isn't a manly color anyway." Elfman said, causing Frieza to growl in response.

"Th-this… c-can't…end like this…!"

"Oh, it's going to end..." Sabrina said. "Right here... RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. "Let's finish this like how we ended Xehanort that one time!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Xarina exclaimed.

"Mavis!" Aria cued and then Mavis extended her hand at the women and their arms glowed brightly, while Goku flew up and charged something up.

 **BGM: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)**

Frieza tried to get up, but he couldn't... and he saw what they were about to do to him... and all he could do... was watch in horror.

"Gather! O River of Light that's guided by the fairies!"

"KA! ME!"

"SHINE! IN ORDER TO PERISH THE FANGS OF EVIL!"

"HA! ME!"

They opened their eyes and glared at Golden Frieza. "FAIRY GLITTER!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Frieza could only see a very bright light approaching him, and he knew... that this was _really_ gonna hurt.

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

"A Fairy Glitter Kamehameha attack?!" Cana exclaimed.

"Now THAT'S how you take out a bad guy!" Gajeel smirked as the rest of the Fairy Tail gang cheered, in fact, so did everyone.

"That's so beautiful..." Sarge sniffed a little.

The attack soon ended, the light disappearing and the dust settled...

Frieza…has evaporated.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of that." Aria said as they and everyone else slowly looked at their kids.

 **BGM: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"M-Mommy..." Rose teared up.

Sabrina smiled. "Come here, sweetie." She said as Rose immediately ran and hugged her tightly as Isaac hugged them too, and Riku joined in.

"Aunt Sabrina!" Yui ran over.

"Yui!" Sabrina grinned and hugged her tightly.

"Good to have you back." Minene said as she and Yuno hugged them too as they all laughed.

"Mew mew!" Mew happily circled around Nan's head as he was hugging Xarina and Demyx, the three of them crying.

"I'm so glad you're okay..." Flare sobbed as Kairi and Sora hugged her... and then Sora grabbed Flame and brought him in the hug.

"I missed you so much..." Hina cried as Roxas and Namine hugged her, while Marisa, Dante and Souji looked at each other and then walked over, hugging the two of them as well.

Xion gently placed a kiss on Kai's cheek and hugged her tightly as Vantias hugged her as well, while Kai was crying nonstop and Vito went into hug them too.

"You guys are the best, you know that?" Lea asked, chuckling at the reunion with his former Organization friends.

"Heheh, well of course." Braig said and then they saw Larxene who didn't participate in the hug.

"Larxene..."

"Oh no, i'm not hugging." Larxene said, but she turned her head with a very genuine smile. "But I am glad that you're safe."

"Not as much as Maria." Isa chuckled as Maria hugged Lea tightly with Aqua, as Maria was crying loudly and Paolo was with them.

Kairi was poked by Usagi as she turned around and saw the Princesses of Heart as she smiled and hugged them and they hugged her back, happy that Kairi's alright.

"It's reunions like these..." Weiss cried, wiping the tears away.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" Deadpool yelled, crying his eyes out... and landing on Ruby and Yang.

"Ugh, now my hair's all wet..." Ruby groaned.

"I-I'm not crying..." Mavis sniffed. "I-I'm not...!" She exclaimed before falling on her knees and crying loudly.

"Guys... shall we?" Natsu asked.

"Of course. They deserve it." Erza said and on Makarov's cue, they did the Fairy Tail sign, along with the others, except for Gryphon and Iris, their minds set on something else.

"Men, let's join them." Sarge ordered as he along with the Reds and Blues did the Fairy Tail sign, even though Caboose just made a metal head hand sign, having no idea what they were doing. Grif however...

"No way in hell am I doing something fucking dumb like that." Grif said, referring to the Fairy Tail sign.

"What was that, dirtbag?" Sarge asked, pointing his shotgun at Grif.

Grif sighed. "Fine." He grumbled, doing the sign with everyone else, including RWBY and JNPR, heck even Larxene and Vegeta, mostly because Bulma was pulling his ear when he refused to do it.

The parents smiled, and they did it too.

They knew one thing...

They were safe and sound... and no longer trapped.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Starring Star (Dragon Ball Super)**

 _Chiisana sono ryoute ni kakaekirenai yume_

The ending begins with the parents arriving in the Citadel, as they're amazed by the new scenery.

 _Koushite ima otona ni natte omoidashiteru_

Sabrina, Aria and Xarina all see the people in front of them ranging from Naruto all the way to Harry Potter as they try to hold it in, but they let out a fangirl scream.

 _Machijuu o tsutsumu kaze ni fuwari note_

Behind them, their husbands sigh while shrugging as if they're saying "Oh well, what are you gonna do?"

 _(Hajimaru sutoorii)_

It was then that Fairy Tail hugs them all as they all smile at this.

 _Saa tabi ni deyou_

Then, it switches over to Xarina and Larxene glaring at each other before looking away while folding their arms in anger.

 _Sutaaringu sutaa_

Unaware of Xarina, Larxene is shown with a sad look on her face, sighing.

 _Matataku ma ni hirogaru kiseki mitai na yoru_

It then shows Roxas and Namine comforting Hina over the fact she lost her eye, even though she looks pretty much over it by this point, but they don't know that.

 _Kono mune ni oboeteru taisetsu na nukumori mo_

It then shows Maria and Lea training with grins on their faces as Aqua watches them while Aria hugs the hell out of Ven, choking him to death.

 _Sutaaringu Sutaa_

Aria lets go as Ven collapses as she giggles at this.

 _Mabayuku furisosogu sutaa kakiatsumetara_

Xion is shown eating something while watching Kai and Vanitas training together.

 _Kitto ima yori chotto tsuyokunarerutte_

It then shows Sabrina hugging Rose as it looks like Rose is crying as Sabrina is comforting her.

 _Omottan da_

The ending then ends with all the parents smiling, glad that they're back.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Malevolent Seven…_

"Hmph, so the Legion is no more." Vilgax said.

"Indeed." Unicron nodded.

"I say we strike right now!" The female exclaimed.

"No, we must prepare ourselves before we strike." Unicron advised.

"Aww…"

Unicron chuckled. "Black Doom, Vilgax, Teridax, Demigra, Sailor Chaos, Apocalypse… let's all prepare for the upcoming destruction." He said as they all nodded. "And I expect you and your army to do the same... Dark Decade."

"It shall be done, Lord Unicron." Dark Decade replied as there was also a silhouette of a monstrous shape behind him.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Yay! You're back!"

"Hooray! Let's all welcome Frieza back!"

Frieza growled in frustration, as he was in a very flowery meadow, filled with trees, live stuffed animals, fairies, everything bright and sunshiney!

Or as he liked to call this place… Hell.

"This cannot be happening…" Frieza growled. "I've done the calculations… I've done everything… AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!"

"Oh, come now, Frieza. It can't be all bad." A voice said as Frieza turned to see Mykage. "It may be Hell, but it is quite lovely, to say the least. I can get used to this."

"At least YOU think it's pretty! I have to listen to these obnoxious stuffed animals!" Dark Oak was there as well.

"I personally want to kill these fairies." Deathstroke.

"Hmph, this is what I get for envisioning a new world…" Charles zi Britannia.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT WITH THAT SINGING?!" Shen the Peacock.

"At least I have my children with me." Father.

"Hmph… this ain't heaven. It's hell if you're still here." Greed was there… in fact, all the Humonculi were there.

"So, now what?" Sigma asked.

Frieza's eye twitched, as his body shook with rage. "Damn you heroes of light…" He growled as he got up. "DAMN YOOOOOOOU!" He screamed.

* * *

 **And with that... the parents are saved!  
**

 **Hooray!**


	143. Parents in the Citadel!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A gap opened up and everyone walked in, with parents in tow as everyone cheered. "Gawrsh, everyone is sure glad to see you guys again." Goofy said.

"Of course they are, you big palooka! We just saved them!" Donald shouted.

Sabrina giggled. "Well, it's been too long." She said as they then realized something. "Wait a second…"

"Wasn't this a mansion at one point?" Xion wondered.

"It got too crowded, so we decided to upgrade this place." Worldwalker explained.

"That makes sense." Sora nodded as they then looked at Sabrina, Xarina and Aria. "Uh, sis? You feeling alright?"

"Oh lord… she's gonna fangirl…" Roxas said.

The three of them were breathing quite heavily, looking at them all. "N-Naruto… Star Wars… Harry Potter… Bayonetta… Corrin… D-Dragon Ball…!"

"Are they feeling alright?" Krillin asked.

"They're…trying to hold it in." Vanitas said, surprised.

"I'm setting the timer!" Lea exclaimed.

"Ben 10… Halo... a lot of Disney characters…! AGH! I CAN'T STAND IT!" Xarina yelled.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles… Transformers… Solid Snake… Captain Falcon… Star Trek… Code Geass… Iron Man and Thor…!" Aria's eye twitched as they were desperately trying to hold it in.

Three.

Two.

One.

They let out a very loud fangirl scream.

"Huh, 15 seconds. New record." Lea said.

"How come they didn't fangirl over me?" Deadpool wondered… and cue another fangirl from the three of them as he pulled out a list called 'Deadpool's Bucket List'. "Girls fangirling over me, check!"

 _He has a bucket list?_ Nan wondered.

"There… got that out of my system." Sabrina sighed.

"I feel so much better." Xarina said as Aria nodded.

"Wait a second…" Pit said as he looked at Maria Jr. and Light. "Is it me or do they have new outfits?" He asked as they all took a look.

Maria Jr's red hair was curly and in pigtails held by dark blue flowery shaped pieces that have a pale pink cloth underneath. She has a dark purple material that is shaped like a Monster Rat down to the center of her body, with some dark red lining and a dark red necklace, underneath is a dark red sectioned dress with the top portion looking just a bit too big for her. The dress is lined in yellow and held with a dark neon red bow with yellow wrap in the center and a light neon red gem. The skirt is a thick blue pleat and her sleeves are puffed with pink around the wrist and red boots with white lining and black lace-like material over the feet and lining the top

As for Light, He now has spiky hair and have armor similar to Kana, but bit smaller for his age (And cuter). The armor itself is purple with a yellow star in the middle to represent Garchomp. His neckerchief bandanna thing is an ocean blue with the three lake Pokemon and Phione on it. He wears a necklace with Castform and its four forms.

"About time you noticed." Maria Jr. said.

"We were too busy to notice… most likely because we were busy saving these guys." Natsu admitted.

"Yeah… our bad." Lucy scratched her head.

"I noticed." Iris said.

"Me too." Tohka said.

"You noticed?! How come you didn't tell us sooner?!" Isaac asked.

"How were we supposed to know you didn't noticed?" Iris asked and then Sabrina squealed just looking at Maria Jr.

"You look so freaking adorable!" She squealed in delight. "I have two cute daughters in great outfits!"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA… time out!" Natsu exclaimed. "TWO daughters? When did this happen?!" He asked as the young Wielders explained what happened in Shin Sekai Yori. "…Oh."

"Come on, Natsu… you should've remembered that when they told us." Gajeel said.

"It's been a year since we've seen them, alright?"

 _It felt a couple of weeks…_ Usagi thought.

"Well, I guess we all can celebrate that everyone… returned… safely…" Jellal's eyes watered.

"Something wrong?" Sting asked.

"…When was the last time they showered?" He asked as the parents sweatdropped at this.

"Oh lord, we smell terrible, don't we?" Namine asked.

"Yes, you do." Jellal said as the stink went into everyone's noses as all of their eyes watered at this.

"Yeesh, you reek!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Mama mia…" Luigi groaned as they all saw Zelda transforming into Sheik to cover her nose…and then Impa and Ganondorf collapsed from the smell.

"Yeah, you definitely need to shower." Marisa coughed.

"And wash those clothes while we're at it." Kirito said as Yui fainted.

"We don't smell that bad… do we?" Demyx asked as the smell definitely went inside their noses as their eyes watered.

"…Okay, we smell terrible." Sabrina said.

* * *

 _Several showers later, with clean clothes…_

"Ah, it feels good to be out of that freakin' cage." Sabrina said once they were out of the showers and they were stretching.

"There's something I need to do." Aria said and then hugged Ven, a little too tightly.

"AAAAGH!" Ventus cried out in pain before Aria let go as he collapsed. "Ooogh… that was the tightest hug I ever had…" He groaned as Aria giggled at this while Sarah gently poked her husband.

"Oh, guys...wait until you hear what your kids did." Worldwalker walked over to them as they looked at him while Ventus and Sarah sighed, as if they knew what he was going to tell them...and then he told them about what happened after Gensokyo as they jawdropped at this.

* * *

 _With the others..._

"Does anyone feel as if their life is about to end...?" Nan asked.

"Now that you mention it...yes." Tristina said as they looked to see their parents walking up to them...with an angry aura surrounding them...though Riku, Terra and Vanitas had a more...darker aura around them.

"Uh...dad?" Kai asked. "Is something wrong?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MINDS?!" They all yelled as their kids paled up...and then everyone else stood back, as if they know what Worldwalker told them.

"R-Rose! Help me out here!" Isaac exclaimed.

"Uh...my hands are tied." Rose lied. "And I'm feeling a bit sleepy so...later!" She waved and then took off with Maria Jr...while in reality, they hid under the covers.

"Shit..." Isaac muttered as they slowly turned to see their parents cracking their knuckles.

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

Everyone watched their parents beating the living crap out of their own kids...and bringing in Flame, Paolo, Vito and Souji along for the ride as well. "HAVE MERCY!" Vito yelled.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIE!" Paolo yelled as they all watched.

"Should Isaac's arm be bending that way?" Kirito asked, causing Asuna to gag at this.

"Forget that, should Nan's leg be bending to the side like that?" Dark Pit asked, causing Pit and Luigi to faint from the sight.

"META KNIGHT! GALACTA KNIGHT! HELP!" Flame yelled.

"...I really want to...but...one should never mess with an angry Keyblade Wielder." Meta Knight said.

Youmu glanced in the corner of her eye to see Yuyuko and Kirby eating. "HOW CAN YOU EAT IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

"We're hungry..." Yuyuko said while Aya was taking pictures of it.

"Oh, everyone's going to be laughing at this!" Aya laughed.

"...You and your twisted ways..." Reimu sighed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later..._

"There, that oughta teach them." Sabrina said, looking at them as they were all knocked out anime style. "Man, that really let me let loose..." She said. "I don't feel so tense after that."

"No kidding. I feel great after that!" Xarina exclaimed

Marisa sweatdropped. "You guys scare me sometimes..."

A door opened up to reveal the four kids. "Is it over?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Sabrina nodded as they came out and Rose hugged her tightly. "Oh...this reminds me of something." She said, gently letting go of Rose and picking up Isaac by the shoulders and then she violently shook him. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE YOUR OWN MOTHER A HEART ATTACK BY TAKING ROSE WITH YOU?! SHE COULD'VE BEEN KILLED IN THOSE WORLDS...AND THEN OF COURSE, SHE ACTUALLY DIES IN HYPERDIMENSION! YOU'RE LUCKY PAPER MARIO HAD A LIFE SHROOM ON HIM! YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN MIND!" She said, completely unaware that his spirit was leaving him...and then Alphonse and Edward quickly shoved it back in him as he looked at his mother in fear. "HONESTLY, IT'S LIKE YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sabrina, I think he's had enough!" Aria sweatdropped, as Sabrina let go of him, which he then collapsed again.

"Sorry...I've been wanting to scream at him for that for a long time." She sighed.

"Well, now that THAT'S taken care of... why don't we all just relax after that?" Worldwalker asked as he casually walked away.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Worldwalker..." Sabrina growled.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"What the HELL was that all about in Fullmetal Alchemist?" She glared at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that time... when you harmed my daughter by throwing Dragon Rex at her!"

"Oh yeah, that ti-..." Worldwalker went pale. "You saw that?!"

"I did." Sabrina summoned Heart of Gensokyo and he saw the fierce glare that she was giving him.

"I'm not liking that glare." Ed shuddered. "Seriously, I think it's worse than Erza's!"

"Hold me, brother!" Al trembled.

"N-now w-wait a minute! I was just having some fun! It was called "Throw the abomination at Rose!" It was a game we came up with!" He said. "Right, Rose?" He asked as he saw a very sad look on Rose, causing fear to grow inside him.

"You think I should believe that? She didn't look like she was having fun." She growled as a fiery aura surrounded her.

"M-meep..." Worldwalker paled. "I...I think I should... go somewhere!" He took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" She screamed as she immediately used Stopza on him.

"Shit!" He turned to her in fear but then Syrena got in the way.

"Don't even THINK about harming my brother." She threatened, but Sabrina looked deep in her eyes as Syrena's glare quickly disappeared. "AAAGH! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"SYRENA!"

"SHE HAS THE GLARE OF A DEMON!" She yelled as Worldwalker looked at Sabrina in pure horror.

"Wait! Wait! No! NO! STAY BACK! I'M ALLERGIC TO MAMA BEARS!"

"Then this will hurt a whole lot more."

Worldwalker just basically lost his color...and then everyone saw Sabrina beating the crap out of Worldwalker.

"Should his elbow bend that way?" Reimu asked.

"Forget that... I don't think his leg should've made that 'cracking' noise." Marisa said.

"Legs shouldn't bend that way!" Aria exclaimed.

"Or feet..." Xarina paled up.

"HAVE MERCY! AAAAAGH!"

"Poyo..." Kirby fainted looking at the sight.

"Hmm! Possibilities for what to do with Grif." Sarge chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..."

"Should his back be twisted that way?" Carolina wondered.

Sabrina looked at Worldwalker before swiftly kicking him in the crotch as he screamed in agony before she walked away. "That'll teach you not to mess with my daughter..."

"The mama bear scares me." Happy said.

"Hopefully it won't get any worse." Natsu shuddered.

"M-M-Medic..."

"Hmm, I like this 'mama bear' mode!" Erza said.

"Only you would…" Lucy shuddered.

"Now…" Sabrina cracked her knuckles. "Where's Samus? I want to give her a piece of my mind after she tried to kill my son!"

"She's gone." Tristina said. "And I say good riddance." She said, causing Abby to sigh at this.

"…You chased her off? No fair…I wanted to take a crack at her." Sabrina sighed.

 _Should I tell her that it was me who chased her off?_ Tex asked.

"Hina needs to be pissed off first." Sheila said.

 _I still call bullshit on that!_

"You know, you could have Hina speak for you."

 _…That's a good idea. Yo, Hina! Wake up!_

Unfortunately, Hina was completely knocked out.

"…I don't she's hearing you."

 _OH GOD DAMMIT!_

It was at this moment that they all saw Dragon Rex walking over to Worldwalker to hug him. "Huh, that thing's cuter in person." Kairi said.

"Ooogh…" Worldwalker groaned.

"Here, a hug will make you better!"

"Wait!" Hikari grabbed a hold of Dragon Rex. "That's…not a good idea."

"Huh? Why?"

"Uuugh…" Worldwalker got up and rubbed his head. "I just… don't like getting hugged."

"Oh… sorry."

"Okay, time out!" Deadpool exclaimed. "You don't like getting hugged… and yet, you let Mokou and the rest of your family hug you! So why do you freak out over Dragon Rex hugging you and throwing her like a football into Rose's face?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't have a problem with my family hugging me… but when someone else touches me, I freak out and I don't know why. Second, I didn't see Rose standing there, and I didn't mean to hurt her." He said and looked at Rose. "And with that, I'm sorry. I never had the chance to say it."

Rose smiled. "It's okay!" She said.

Worldwalker smiled at this. "And third of all, I thought I gave the impression I didn't like being hugged through my actions, but I never expected anyone to get the wrong impression… especially SOMEONE over here." He said, glancing at Sabrina.

Sabrian sweatdropped. "Sorry… I just…don't like it when my daughter is harmed by someone and making her cry…"

"I'll accept that." Worldwalker chuckled. "Then again, I don't blame you. Mothers will do anything to protect their children, so that's totally forgivable." He said and then sweatdropped. "But next time, can you hold back? I think you dislocated my shoulder."

"I'll try…" Sabrina said as Mokou and Rosalina attempted to pop it back into place… until they heard a sickening pop.

"YOOOOOOOW! That…feels really really painful… and feeling really really good at the same time."

"I have an idea." Professor Jacob said as they all looked at him. "In exchange for not letting Dragon Rex hugging you as she offered, you'll treat the hybrid with respect and not hate it."

"That seems logical. I like that." Worldwalker said. "I'll try… and I don't necessarily hate her, I just… don't like her." _Probably because it's so wrong, but whatever…_

* * *

 _Later…_

"What do you think of Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked as Sabrina, Aria and Xarina were looking at it. "This awesome thing can be a scythe…" It then turned into a Sniper Rifle. "And it can also be a sniper rifle!"

"That's…amazing." Aria said as they all saw Weiss using her weapon, seeing it form icicles.

"Ah, the Ice Queen is training." Ruby said.

"What about her?" Xarina asked, looking at Blake.

"She's a loner, but she can also fight." Ruby said, explaining what she can do. "She's also a Faunus."

"Faun… what?" Sabrina asked.

"You mean some sort of deer?" Xarina tilted her head as Blake walked over to her.

"Not exactly." She said. "A Faunus is basically part human, part animal." She took off the ribbon on her head to reveal her kitty ears. "See?"

"That's just amazing." Aria said as the two others nodded.

"Pfft, that's nothing!" Yang walked over, showing off her gauntlets. "These bad boys can deliver really mean punches… and they also have shotgun shells!"

"…A gauntlet that can shoot. Just when you think you've heard everything." Xarina said as Yang demonstrated as they looked on in amazement.

* * *

 _With Roxas, Namine and JNPR…_

"So you can absorb electricity?" Namine asked.

"I sure can! I can really turn the tide of battle if I wanted to!" Nora grinned.

"And you can change polarity?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. It's really handy." Pyrrha said.

"And uh, what's your… um, what do you call it?" Namine asked Ren.

"Semblance?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, you see, it's-"

Roxas suddenly laughed, interrupting Ren. "You wore WHAT to the dance?!"

"Yeah… not my proudest moment." Jaune sighed.

"Never mind…" Ren sighed.

* * *

 _With Sora, Terra, Aqua and part of Team SSSN…_

"Has anyone ever told you that two sound alike?" Aqua asked, referring to Sting and Sun.

"THANK YOU!" Neptune yelled.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Sting and Sun said together.

"It's like looking into a mirror!" Sora exclaimed.

"I wonder how Rogue's taking it?" Terra wondered, as he looked at Rogue who was freaking out.

"I'm seeing double…! DOUBLE! NEXT THING YOU KNOW, THERE'S GONNA BE A THIRD PERSON WHO SOUNDS LIKE THESE TWO!" He yelled, causing them to sweatdrop.

"He's obviously taking it well." Lector said.

* * *

 _With the Princesses of Heart…_

"WH-WHAAAAAT?!" Kairi yelled. "PALUTENA'S IN LOVE WITH… LUCINA?!"

"That's what I keep thinking." Lucy nodded.

"I-is there anyone else that I don't know…?" Kairi asked.

"Let's see… Patchy is in love with Alice, Meiling and Komachi are in love, Sakuya and Youmu are a couple, Nitori and Aya are a thing… um…" Peach rubbed her chin. "Am I forgetting anyone else?"

"Hinata and Mao!" Usagi reminded.

"Oh, thanks!"

Kairi's eyebrow twitched. "This is what I get for being kidnapped…"

"Ah, you get used to it." Peach said.

"I don't WANT to get used to it! You don't think it's a big deal, but it is to me! I was separated from Flare for six months! I admire that she's been a trooper but SIX. FREAKING. MONTHS! Do you know how agonizing that feels?!"

Peach sweatdropped. "Sorry."

"Oh! I forgot to mention that Reimu has a booooy~!" Usagi giggled as Kairi's eyes widened.

"Reimu found someone? WHO IS IT?!" She yelled, getting excited as Usagi motioned her head over to Reimu resting her head on Luxord's chest. "…Oh my god, they look so cute together!"

"Right?!" Usagi giggled. "They're just so adorable!"

* * *

 _With Lea and Demyx…_

"So they're not actually Spartans…?" Lea asked as Chief was with them as well.

"Not really. They have the armor of a Spartan but they're not really a Spartan… and a couple of them are Freelancers." He said, referring to Washington and Carolina.

Demyx blinked. "So they're just a bunch of clowns in Spartan armor?"

"Pretty much."

Lea sweatdropped. "Yeesh…"

* * *

 _With Vanitas, Xion and Riku…_

"So, you can turn into any alien with that omnitrix?" Vanitas asked.

"Yep, that's right." Ben said.

"And she can fire magic, he can absorb any kind of metal, and he can fire diamonds out of his hands?" Xion asked, referring to Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax.

"Yep."

"…And this old guy is a plumber while Tetrax's companion is a big pile of goop?" Riku asked, referring to Max and Gluto.

"We're pretty unique." Ben chuckled.

"Riiiight… unique." Vanitas said as the others didn't know what to say.

* * *

 _Later…_

"Ah, it feels good to be back." Sabrina said, relaxing on the couch.

"Hey mom, we have something to show you." Isaac told her. "They're pets."

Sabrina's ears perked up. "Pets? You got us a couple of dogs?! Are they Shih Tzus?! I've always wanted one!" She exclaimed, already getting giddy.

"Close your eyes." He requested as Sabrina closed her eyes and then he whistled, as Buckbeak came in with Maria Jr. on his back, I-Rex walking in with Rose on her back, the Gringott Dragon landing and Dragon Rex.

Riku sweatdropped. "We're gonna need a bigger yard."

"Or a bigger house." Aria sweatdropped.

"Okay, open them." He said as she opened her eyes as her eyes widened in complete shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Surprise!" Rose smiled.

"B-but...what about the Shih Tzu?! I-Is it behind the Indominus?!"

"No Shih Tzu." Isaac said. "it's just these four."

"No way...I get...these...instead of an adorable little Shih Tzu..." Tears were filling in her eyes.

"Hey mom, dad! Look who we have for a pet!" Tristina grinned as Tahtorak revealed himself to Aria and Terra.

"...What. The. Hell." Aria said.

Terra sweatdropped. "Okay...we need an even BIGGER house..."

"How is it even going to fit in there?!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yo, mom! Look who I have!" Nan showed off Fawkes, but unlike the other four, Xarina fangirled over him.

"AAAAAH! HE'S EVEN CUTER UP CLOSE AND PERSONAL!" Xarina yelled.

"Holy cow, he is!" Demyx exclaimed.

"It's a pet that'll keep on coming back from the dead every time it burns up and dies!" Xarina exclaimed. "BEST! PET! EVER!"

"Cool! A dragon!" Sora exclaimed after Flare showed off the Kanohi Dragon.

"Uh, not to be a downer, but how are we going to fit it inside the house?" Kairi asked.

"It can be an outside pet, like in the backyard." Flare said.

"Well the neighbor's kids are going to freak when they see a Bionicle Dragon outside." Kairi sweatdropped. "At least he's friendly..."

"Hina...what is this?" Roxas asked.

"It's Spinax, an Energy Hound." Hina smiled.

"Uh, I've seen many dogs, but that is NOT a dog." Roxas said as Spinax tackled him to the ground, and then turned to Namine...but instead of tackling, it happily jumped into her arms and licked her.

"Is it so a dog! He's so adorable!" Namine exclaimed.

"Can I have that instead of ours?" Sabrina whined.

"I actually don't mind having these pets..." Riku said.

"Maybe for you..." Sabrina muttered, as she then noticed Lea and Aqua already bonding with Polterpup as Maria and Paolo are with them with smiles on their faces. "OH COME ON! A ghost dog would be cute too!"

"You're not getting mine..." Luigi muttered.

"Best transportation ever!" Xion exclaimed as she and Vanitas were on Black Yoshi. "I love him!" She smiled as Kai giggled.

"ISAAC! YOU HAVE A FONDNESS FOR YOSHI! WHY DIDN'T YOU GET A YOSHI?! I'D BE OKAY WITH A YOSHI!" Sabrina complained.

"I didn't even think about it." Isaac shrugged. "But come on, these guys are cool though!"

"B-b-but..." Sabrina collapsed on the couch. "I give up..." She muttered.

"How expensive can a Shih Tsu be?" Kosaka wondered as Hinata gave him her tablet as she looked. "GOOD LORD!"

"She'll just have to settle with them, I guess." Hinata said, taking it back.

Sabrina sighed. "Whatever… I'm sure I can manage…" She muttered.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Hey you guys." Worldwalker walked over to the parents. "I'd like to introduce you to Red vs Blue and RWBY." He said, pulling out the DVDs. "You all seemed confused when you saw them, didn't you?"

"Yeah… pretty much." Demyx said.

"Heheheh, then follow me!" He grinned as he took off while everyone else followed him and sat down in the TV room. "Let the hilarity commence!" He chuckled.

"This oughta be good." Sabrina said.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

* * *

"Lopez! Bring out the vehicle!" Sarge ordered as Lopez drove over with a Warthog.

"Shotgun!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Shotgun! …Fuck!" Grif cursed.

"Let me introduce… our light reconnaissance vehicle! It has four inch armor plating, mad buffer suspension, a mounted machine gun suspension… AND, a total seating for three. Gentleman! This is the M12 LRV! I like to call it the Warthog."

"Why Warthog, sir?" Simmons asked.

"Because M12 LRV is too hard to say in conversation, son."

"No, but why Warthog? I mean… it doesn't even look like a pig." Grif said.

"Say that again?"

"I think it looks more like a puma."

"What in Sam Hell is a puma?"

"Uh, you mean like the shoe company?" Simmons asked.

"No, like a Puma! It's a big cat." Grif explained. "Like a lion!"

"…You're making that up." Sarge said.

"I'm telling you! It's a real animal!"

"Simmons, I want you to poison Grif's next meal!"

"Yes sir!"

"Look, see these two tail hooks?" Sarge walked over to the Warthog. "They look like tusks, and what kind of animal have tusks?"

"A walrus." Grif said.

"Didn't I just tell you to quit making up animals?!"

Xarina burst out laughing. "Oh god, this is awesome!"

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Worldwalker chuckled.

* * *

"Hey Reds! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Caboose asked after Sarge, Grif and Simmons mowed down a bunch of Wyoming clones, and then they drove to him.

"Uh, is he going to be okay?" Church asked.

Caboose ran off with the Red team following him. "I AM CABOOSE, THE VEHICLE DESTROYER!"

"…Yeah, probably." Tucker said.

Sabrina laughed. "This is just amazing!"

"Oh, you just wait." Worldwalker chuckled.

* * *

"Caboose!" Church got his attention.

"Hello!"

"You see that purple one? She's on our team! You should help her!"

"Okay!" Caboose stood up and started shooting…right on South Dakota as she went down for the count.

"AGH! SON OF A…!"

"Friendly fire!" Delta exclaimed.

"Uh… she got in the way as I was trying to help her!" Caboose said.

"She deserved it." Terra said.

"Wait for it." Worldwalker grinned.

* * *

"WHAT?! WYOMING?!" Washington yelled. "Caboose, cover him! Grab those Spike Grenades!"

"No! Don't let Caboose help me!" Church begged, running past an invisible Meta and then he revealed himself.

"There it is!"

"Hey, I could use some help out here!"

"Caboose, toss that grenade!" Washington yelled and then Caboose knelt down and threw the Spike Grenade… right on a wall and then Wash stared at it. "…That was the worst throw ever. Of all time."

"Not my fault. Someone put a wall in my way."

Sora and Vanitas burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!" Vanitas laughed.

"Oh my god, that's awesome!"

* * *

"He used Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship! What's wrong with you, why didn't you tell us he could use equipment?!" Church asked.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me that Wyoming was on the ship?!" Washington asked.

"AND WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO YELL ABOUT?!" Caboose elled.

"Mmm… agh…" South Dakota groaned.

"Delta, are you here?" Washington asked.

"Affirmative. I am undamaged. However, Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host?"

"Roger that. I don't trust her anyway." Washington looked at Church and Caboose. "One of you take him."

"Um, I don't think I can-"

"I'll do it!" Caboose chimed in. "I like meeting new people." He said, taking Delta while South Dakota was breathing heavily.

"Delta, what happened?" Wash asked.

"I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit and an AI capable of running it. In this case, Gamma."

"Well, why didn't it kill us then?"

"I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should be happy that it is gone."

"That makes sense to me." Church said.

"I also agree with the glowing person… everyone else sees a glowing person, right?" Caboose asked.

"It's possible that Meta has been injured at some point and is retreating to repair itself."

"So, if we can find it before it does, we may have a chance of beating it." Washington said.

"Either way, I don't think we should be seeing him around here." Church said.

"Then let's get going."

South stood up. "I ca-… I can't walk on my own…"

"Well, I guess you better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here so you can escape, you got another thing coming."

"Agent Washington, if I may." Delta interrupted. "Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta to save herself."

"…Really?"

"Much like she wounded _you_ to escape with our previous encounter with it, and as I have learned in our travels, her brother North shared a similar fate. "

"What a team player."

"It is highly probable that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, it will only hamper our progress."

"What are you suggesting?"

"That we do not allow her to hamper our progress."

Washington cocked the Magnum. "Okay." He said, pointing it at South.

"Oh come on, Wash…" South breathed heavily. "What are you gonna do? Sh-" Wash shot her in the head, killing her.

"Yes. Good suggestion."

"You're welcome."

"Dude… you guys are some cold motherfuckers." Church said.

"I just want to let everyone know that I have no problems walking!" Caboose pointed out.

Sabrina laughed. "Good, I never liked South anyway."

"She definitely deserved it." Namine nodded.

* * *

"How much water do you need to drink, Donut?" Sarge asked.

"I was in the desert! Don't judge me!"

"Maybe we should learn from that and bring water ourselves." Grif said.

"Nonsense. That'll just slow us down." Sarge said.

"Slow us down more than dehydration? Or death… by dehydration?"

"I don't know, smartass! Let's say we try! I'll kill ya, then I'll dry you out! Who wants Grif jerky?"

"Aw, no thanks. I already had doughnuts for breakfast." Caboose said.

"Wait… what?" Grif asked.

"…Suddenly, I want jerky." Lea said.

"Ditto." Aqua agreed.

* * *

"Situation's changed. Now drop your weapons." Washington ordered as Sarge dropped his shotgun.

"Just so you know, I'm gonna want that back in a minute." Sarge said.

"I said drop your weapons." Washington ordered, referring to his pistol.

"…All the weapons?"

"Yes."

"You sure? Maybe I'll just keep the pistol. You know, these things aren't as effective as they used to be."

"Drop it. _Now_."

"Well, that's what people say." Sarge dropped the pistol.

"Good, now march."

"Son, you can insult me. You can ambush me. You can even take away my weapons. But if you think you can make me set one pinky toe inside of Blue base, without my SHOTGUN, you must not know who you're dealing with."

"I said move."

"I said, shotgun!"

"Yes, I have your shotgun."

"No, I mean… shot. Gun."

"What is this? You think I'm going to give you your shotgun because you asked?"

"I SAID SHOTGUN!" He then turned to the wall. "SHOTGUN, DAMMIT!"

"Oh, yeah, shotgun, that's my cue!" Grif said from behind the wall.

"What? Wait… what are you up to?" Washington asked as they heard a Warthog. "What is that noise… do I hear a…" He turned to the wall as the Warthog suddenly burst out of the wall and Sarge rolled out of the way. "…CAR?!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aria yelled.

"Monty Oum has entered the building!" Worldwalker exclaimed. _May that guy rest in peace…_

"How's that bumper taste, asshole?!" Grif asked, then seeing Washington's hand coming up. "Uh oh!" He exclaimed as he attempted to avoid the bullets as Wash was launched off of the Warthog and Sarge grabbed his gun.

"See? I told you I'd get it back." Sarge said as Wash landed near a couple of fusion coils and Grif parked near Sarge and he hopped in.

"How about next time we use a code word, we choose something you DON'T say every five seconds?" Grif asked.

"Just drive, numnuts." Sarge ordered as they drove when Washington was struggling to get up and then Sarge stood up. "Agent Wash!" He aimed his shotgun at him.

"…Son of a bitch…"

"You just got-" He shot his shotgun, destroying the fusion coils and causing an explosion. "Agh, dammit, I messed up my one-liner!"

* * *

Later, they all were watching Tex fight Washington and Meta as they were all cheering for Tex holding her own before the whole landscape started changing and Meta jumped towards the cliff and stabbing it with the Brute Shot.

"Wash, here!" Doc was waving a hook from a damaged Warthog.

"Throw it, throw it!" Wash requested.

"HERE IT COMES!" He yelled, throwing it… and then it was a really bad throw.

"…You've got to be kidding me…" Wash groaned before he ran over, jumped and grabbed a hold of it, then he climbed up. "That was the second worst throw… ever. Of all time."

"What do you want from me? I ran track in high school."

"Well, so did I, but at least I have a good throwing arm." Sabrina said as Sora and the others chuckled at this.

* * *

"There they are! Land right next to them!" Sarge ordered as they were in a Pelican.

"Right… land…" Grif said nervously.

"You do know how to land this vehicle, don't you?"

"Sure, that just means stop flying, right?"

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Sarge yelled.

"OH SHIT, THIS IS GONNA SUCK!" Tucker yelled.

"…I still haven't gotten my peanuts!" Caboose said as the Pelican crash landed, forcing Wash, Church and Meta to escape and it slowly slid to a halt right in front of Doc who didn't even try to get out of the way.

"Whoa, that was a close one!" Doc exclaimed.

"I _would_ say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash from outer space before." Wash said.

"Hey, is it possible for a memory fragment of an artificial intelligence program enclosed inside of a robotic body to piss its pants? Because I'm pretty sure I just did that." Church said.

"Come on, let's see how many of your friends survived that."

"Y'know, they're not really my friends."

"That's okay, I'm sure none of them really survived."

"Grif! Look what you did to our ship!" Sarge scolded.

"Ah, fuck it, it's a rental."

"Good point. Fuck it." Sarge kicked the crashed pelican as it fell off of the cliff.

"What a waste of a good airship." Kairi said.

"Hey, I'd probably do the same thing." Terra said as the others nodded.

* * *

"C'mere you big son of a bitch!" Sarge yelled, shooting Meta with his shotgun after dealing with Tucker as they slowly walked towards each other, while Sarge kept shooting him.

"What's he doing?" Grif asked.

"Looks like he's killing himself." Simmons said.

"Oh no!"

Meta punched the shotgun off of Sarge and grabbed his neck. "Nngh! Hey Grif, I've lost my shotgun! What am I gonna do without… my shotgun?! Shotgun, dammit!"

"Shotgun…?" Grif wondered and looked at the destroyed Warthog and lightly gasped. "Come on, Simmons!"

"Ugh… agh… hey Meta…" Sarge hooked something onto him. "Settle a bet, would ya? Does that thing kinda look like a big cat to you?" He asked as Meta turned his head to see Grif and Simmons pushing the Warthog down the cliff.

"Come on, push, Grif!"

"I AM PUSHING!"

Meta looked down to see a hook on his plate armor and then Grif and Simmons pushed the Warthog down the cliff as it took Meta with it as he started sliding while dropping Sarge, but then he grabbed a hold of Grif's leg, planning to take someone with him. "Whaaah!"

"Grif!" Simmons shouted as he dove for him and grabbed his hand while Meta fell into the watery abyss below while roaring.

"Simmons, grab my hand, help!"

"Hold on, hold on! Don't let go!"

"Uh oh." Sarge went over to them and then Grif let go.

"SIMMOOOONS!" He yelled while scream.

"Grif!" Simmons shouted as Grif's screams were silenced. "He's…gone…"

"Yes, Grif is dead!" Sarge said. "It's a sad day, but he died as he lived: Flat on his belly and trying to have someone else do his work for him. He will be missed…until we get a replacement…and then forgotten immediately!"

"I can't believe he's gone…"

"You know, sometimes when someone falls off a cliff in movies, he's actually just hanging over the edge hanging on a tree branch or something." Tucker pointed out.

"Nope! He's definitely dead." Sarge said.

"Maybe we should look… just in case." Simmons suggested.

"I think looking would get our hopes up and Grif wouldn't like that! Grif would want our expectations to be as low as possible, let's honor him by not looking and have a nice lunch! I'm thinking a Monte Cristo sandwhich."

"Are you sure? I can just peek right over the edge."

"Sounds like a waste of time!"

"Wouldn't even take a second."

"Nope."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKES, JUST LOOK OVER THE DAMN EDGE! I CAN'T HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER!"

They looked over the edge to see Grif dangling on from a Brute Shot. "Grif!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Dangling on the job again, I see." Sarge said. "Dag nabbit, I hate cliffhangers!"

"Oh, just pick me up!"

Xion laughed. "That's so me! I hate cliffhangers."

"You're not alone." Xarina giggled.

* * *

 _Several seasons later…_

"Th-that's it?! They're just going to end it with THAT?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Well… ain't that a bitch…" Terra muttered.

"Well, there's Season 14, but they're doing just a bunch of short stories." Worldwalker said.

"Well, all I can say is… that was just amazing." Namine said as they all nodded.

"Good… now… shall we watch RWBY?" He asked as they nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Ruby…_

Ruby was in her room, looking around for Weiss, Yang and Blake. "Hmm… they must be in the sparring…arena…" She said, spotting a book on Blake's bed as she quickly ran up and grabbed a hold of it, looking at it as it was titled 'Ninja's of Love'. "Oooo…" She grinned.

* * *

 _Several perverted pages later…_

"Oooh… aaaah!" Ruby giggled through it all while blushing until she got to a certain page as a fold up paper thing came out as Ruby took a look at it, and she smirked. "Now THAT'S a katana!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Where is it… where is it?!" Blake asked, looking around for it desperately until she found Ruby tapping her foot in disgust, glaring at Blake. "Um, Ruby… is that my book?"

"This is filth! FIIILTH!" She yelled and slapped Blake with it, knocking her down and walking away with it.

"Uuugh… can I have my book back…?"

"Later!" Ruby shouted with a sly perverted grin on her face.

* * *

 _Back with the parents…_

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and then she yelled at me, and then I sneezed and then I exploded and then she yelled again and I really really wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby complained.

"YOU!" Weiss yelled as Yang was then holding Ruby in a bridal position.

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby whined.

"You're lucky that we weren't blown off the side of a cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded…" Yang said in amazement.

Sabrina snickered. "That was pretty good!"

"Yeah!" Aria laughed.

* * *

"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you'll have to grow up and meet new people and learn to work together." Yang said.

"Uuuugh, you sound like dad!" Ruby complained. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting and secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"Reminds me of someone I know." Sora said, playfully glancing at Sabrina.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby asked Weiss as she walked away. "We're supposed to be teammates…" She sighed as Weiss kept walking and then noticed Jaune stuck in a tree, who chuckled nervously and waved at her as Weiss growled and walked back to Ruby.

"By no means does this make us friends." Weiss dragged Ruby away.

"You came back!" Ruby cheered.

"I swear, that was me when Xion came back to the Organization." Xarina said.

"I think we all were." Lea chuckled.

Xion sighed. "I regret doing that…"

* * *

 _One season later…_

"Sisters! Friends! …Weiss…" Ruby began.

"Hey!"

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream!"

"This oughta be good." Yang sarcastically said as she caught what was possibly a strawberry from Nora with her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together _as a team_ and have the most fun any one of us had… ever!"

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook!"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

"I always kick _my_ semesters off with a _Yang!"_ Yang grinned.

"GOD DAMMIT, BARBARA!" Lea yelled as they all looked at him. "Sorry, don't know how that came out."

"Still… that was the lamest pun I've ever heard… of all time." Riku said.

"Agreed." Sabrina nodded.

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHA! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE~!" Nora yelled.

Ruby growled and slammed her foot on the tray. "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!"

"YEAH!" Her team yelled as Nora hopped off of her 'castle'.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"…This…is the best food fight… ever!" Xarina exclaimed.

"You said it!" Aria grinned.

* * *

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! NOOOOOOOO!"

"…Question, who brings sword fish into a school cafeteria anyway?" Aqua asked.

"Right?!" Worldwalker agreed.

* * *

"I thought I made it clear that you'd clear the would-be runaway." Cinder said.

"I was _going_ to…" Roman growled.

" _He_ was going to escape to Vacuo, Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald said.

"I think it was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury said.

"What, like a Puma?"

"Yeah, there you go."

"I spy with my little eye… a Red vs Blue reference!" Roxas exclaimed.

"No fair, I was gonna say that." Xarina sighed.

* * *

"Blake, detatch the caboose! It'll kill us all!" Oobleck ordered.

Worldwalker blinked. "How come I never caught that RvB reference until now?!"

"Let me guess, Oobleck is Caboose?" Sora asked.

"Bingo."

* * *

 _Another season later…_

"Running away, again?" Adam asked as Blake suddenly backed up in fear. "Is that what you've become, my love? A coward?!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He put his foot on an innocent's stomach. "Consider this… the spark!"

Blake jumped into action and blocked his attack on the innocent. "I'm…not running!"

"You. Will." He said, kicking her down and shooting a Grimm that was coming to kill her. "But not before you suffered for your betrayal, my love."

"Kill him! SLAUGHTER HIM LIKE A DOG! DO SOMETHING!" Xarina yelled. "THIS GUY IS PISSING ME OFF!"

Demyx sweatdropped. "Uh, you feeling okay?"

Xarina sighed. "Yeah… I didn't mean to say that out loud."

* * *

"Uh, this is bad!" Neptune exclaimed after shooting a mech.

"Well, I guess now is a better time than any. Velvet!" Coco cued.

Velvet's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Just make 'em count."

Velvet nodded and walked forward to the mech while I May Fall started to play.

"What are you doing?! She's going to get hurt!" Weiss shouted.

Coco smiled. "Just watch."

They then all watched Velvet being a cute adorable badass by showing off her semblance as her weapons were see-through weapons of everyone's own weapons but with blue lines across.

"Oh, that explains why she kept taking everyone's picture." Sora said.

"Now it all makes sense." Sabrina said. "Woo! Go Velvet!"

* * *

 _Later…_

"Little red, little red! You are just DETERMINED to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?" Roman asked.

"What are you doing?! Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's the plan!"

Ruby then proceeded to attack Roman, but with Neo involved, she was quickly overwhelmed as she held on to Crescent Rose for dear life, dangling over the ship.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are just some bets that you just don't take." Roman smirked as Neo walked forward with her umbrella, as it also seemed to be part sword as well. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em."

Ruby noticed something about Neo's umbrella, having an idea. "You know the old saying: If you can't beat 'em…" Ruby quickly pushed the button on Neo's umbrella, activating it and becoming an umbrella, causing Neo to gasp and was taken away by the wind. "NEO!" Roman yelled.

"I don't care what you say…! We _will_ stop them… and I _will_ stop you! BET ON THAT!"

"Woo! Go Ruby!" Kairi cheered.

Ruby yelled in pain after Roman shot her down. "You got spirit, Red! But this... is the REAL world!" He swing his cane to knock Ruby down. "The REAL world is cold!" He swung at her, hitting her. "The real world... doesn't care about spirit!" Another swing, but Ruby kicked him away. "Nngh! You want to be a hero?! Then play the part and DIE like every other huntsman in history!" He swung at her, knocking her down. "As for me, I'm going to do what I do best! Lie, steal, cheat... AND SURVIVE!"

He was suddenly eaten alive by a Griffon as the parents looked at it in shock.

"What… the hell…?!" Xion asked.

"Well, he deserved it… but not how I envisioned him to go out." Vanitas said.

* * *

"THIS COULD'VE BEEN OUR DAY!" Adam yelled at a downed Blake. "Can't you see that?!"

"I never wanted this! I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" Blake shot Adam, but he blocked with his sword.

"What you WANT… is impossible!" Adam slapped Blake down. "But I understand, because all I want… is you, Blake." He said before kicking Blake's weapon out of her hand. "And as I set upon out of this world and deliver the _justice_ that mankind so greatly deserves... I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love."

"Blaaaake!" Yang's voice called out as Adam turned to see Yang. "Blake, where are you?!"

Adam turned his head to see Blake horrified. "Starting with her."

Xarina gasped. "Don't do anything to Yang… don't do anything to Yang..!" She whispered.

Adam then impaled her as she cried out in agony. "Huh?" Yang turned her head and looked inside to see Adam removing his sword from Blake's stomach. "Get AWAY from her!" Yang ordered, getting angry.

"No… please…!" Blake begged.

Adam said nothing, but sheathed his sword.

It was then that Yang screamed in anger and leaped forward, ready to punch Adam's lights out… but in one swift movement, Adam unsheathed his sword and slashed Yang… and something came off of Yang.

Her arm.

"NO!" Xarina yelled.

"Oh my god…" Sabrina said in horror.

"Okay, now I want him to die." Lea growled.

Adam walked to a wounded Yang, swinging his sword to get the blood off of it and walking to her, but Blake got in the way, her eyes pleading him to stop. "…Why must you hurt me, Blake?" Adam asked before swinging his sword to behead Blake, but she disappeared.

He then turned around to see Blake running away with an injured Yang as he said nothing, but he turned around again and walked away while slicing up a Grimm without even looking.

"I never thought I'd say this… but I'd rather deal with Sugou than deal with Adam…" Sabrina growled.

"Agreed." Aria nodded, as they all noticed Xarina growling in anger.

* * *

"Okay, I think I have Glenda's number." Jaune said. "Oh, where is it…" He said, trying to find the number while Pyrrha looked back at Beacon with a worried look. "Pyrrha? What was all of that?"

"I…"

A rumble interrupted them as they saw Cinder flying up. "But… Ozpin…" Jaune quietly said.

"There's no time." Pyrrha muttered. "Go, get to Vale and call for help!"

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" He asked as Pyrrha looked at Beacon. "No… No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Pyrrha grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

"…I swear, if they do something to Pyrrha, I'm gonna be really unhappy here…" Sabrina growled.

"At least they kissed." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha quietly said before pushing him into a locker, punching in the numbers.

"Stop! Stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune begged, but then he took off and Pyrrha watched him go.

"Oh god… no…!" Sabrina exclaimed.

* * *

"It's Jaune!" Weiss exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

"What?"

"It's Pyrrha, she's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?"

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! Please… you have to save Pyrrha…"

"We will… are you okay?"

Jaune screamed and threw the phone to the side before falling on the ground and quietly sobbing. "Please…!"

"Jaune? Jaune!"

"Oh god… I'm already tearing up!" Namine exclaimed.

They then all watched Pyrrha battling Cinder, and despite her valiant efforts to take her down… she was struck with an arrow… specifically, her ankle as she fell down and groaned. "It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours, but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in more ways that you could _never_ have imagined." Cinder said.

"…Do you believe in destiny…?"

"Yes."

Cinder conjured up an arrow right when Ruby arrived, but what she saw… was Cinder fatally wounding her by placing an arrow inside of her heart, and then disintegrating Pyrrha on the spot, horrifying Ruby. "PYRRHA!" She screamed as light was suddenly coming out of her eyes, enveloping the Grimm Dragon.

"WHAT?!" Cinder yelled before being enveloped by it too.

"Oh… my… god…" Sabrina said as they saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she was crying. "That can't end like this…"

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thing." Worldwalker said as they watched the final moments of the last episode of Volume 3 of RWBY in silence before it was over. "So… what'd you think?"

"I'm… I'm gonna need a moment…" Sabrina said as she walked away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go comfort her." Riku followed her as everyone else said they liked everything about it, and Sabrina and Riku would say the same thing, if Sabrina wasn't an emotional wreck at this point.

* * *

 _Later…_

"You feeling alright?" Aria asked.

"Yeah…I guess." Sabrina sighed. "I just never expected that to happen…"

"Neither did we." Roxas said. "Well, it was a good anime but… still… poor Pyrrha."

"Ah! I was looking all over for you." Professor Jacob walked forward. "I've decided to make you Summon Gems."

"Really?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. One for each of you."

"Interesting…" Riku said.

"Well, I'll see who I got." Sabrina said and then used her Summon Gem, and then Carolina appeared.

"What the…? Wasn't I just talking to Wash…?" Carolina wondered and then looked at Sabrina's Summon Gem. "…Oh, I guess it's one of those Summon Gem things and I'm…yours."

"Pretty much." Sabrina nodded as Sora tried his out, and Sarge appeared.

"What in Sam hell?" Sarge wondered. "Oh! I guess it's one of them Summon Gem thingamabobs." He said. "Interesting, I got the spiky haired kid."

"…I'm not that spiky…" Sora said and Kairi tried hers out, and Simmons appeared.

"Huh? How in the world did I just…?" He wondered and then saw Kairi's Summon Gem. "Ooooh…"

Riku was up next and then Tucker appeared. "Are you kidding me, I GET THE FREAKIN' PERVERT?!"

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked and then realized what he meant. "…Oh, that makes sense."

Terra was next, and then Doc appeared. "And that's how-… huh?" Doc looked around and looked at Terra. "Hi!"

"…I get the pacifist… lovely." Terra muttered.

"You do realize he has a split personality, right?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"Well, let's see who I got." Aria said, and then she summoned Wash.

"How the hell…?" Washington wondered.

"I'm next!" Demyx summoned… Donut. "I get the lover…?"

"It's fitting, considering your personality." Xarina giggled.

"Yeah, true."

"Cool!" Donut grinned.

"Woohoo! I can do magic!" Caboose cheered.

"…I GET THE IDIOT?!" Lea yelled.

"Well… I have…Grif." Aqua said.

"How in the hell did I manage to get here anyway?" Grif wondered.

"Asi que esto es una sorpressa." (Well, this is a surprise.) Lopez said to Vanitas.

"Ciertamente asi es." (It is, indeed.) Vanitas replied back as they all looked at him in surprise. "Who do you think taught Kai Spanish besides her school?"

"I may have done some help too." Xion said and then summoned hers, as this one had yellow armor on all around.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Grif exclaimed. "Sister?!"

"Oh hi, Grif! It's good to see you!" Sister greeted.

"Question, does she have a name other than Sister?" Sabrina asked.

"Kaikaina." Professor Jacob said.

 _I think I prefer Sister… no matter how dumb she is._ Xion thought.

"Wow, all of you guys together? You guys are hot!" She exclaimed as they sweatdropped.

"Thanks…I guess…?" Sabrina didn't know what to say.

"I'm next!" Ven used his… but no one came. "…Uh… is this thing busted?"

"I'm not really sure… let me try mine." Sarah said and out came a woman with an armor that was sandy in color and with a blue trim. General Vanessa Kimbal.

"How did I get here?" Kimbal wondered and saw the group. "…Oh boy…" She said and then Namine used hers and then Emily Grey appeared.

"Whoa whoa whoa… how in the hell did I…?" Emily wondered.

"…I get her?"

"Well, you're both sweet, kind, caring to others…" Roxas said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sadistic!"

"I'm sure it's not too bad." Roxas said and then summoned a guy in sandy armor with aqua trimming.

"Palomo?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Captain Tucker!" Palomo exclaimed. "It is so great to see you again!"

"Wish the feeling's mutual." Tucker grumbled.

"Oh great, I get a pervert as well…" Roxas said unenthusiastically.

"And I'm getting…!" Xarina summoned a big Elite. "…An Elite?"

"Blargh?" The Elite looked around and spotted Tucker. "Blargh honk honk!"

"Junior!" Tucker exclaimed and the two hugged. "How's my son doing?" He asked as the Swords of Sanghelios walked by and heard this.

"That's your son?!" Rtas asked in shock.

"Yep! This is my son!" Tucker grinned.

"I'm just going to pretend he didn't get pregnant." Arbiter said, walking the other way.

"Right behind you!" Rtas said while dragging away the other two shocked and horrified Elites.

"Yo, Grif! Race ya to the kitchen!" Sister took off.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Grif exclaimed. "God dammit!" He growled and took off while Kimbal went to check the place out and Tucker went to go introduce his fellow perverted friends to Palomo and Junior.

* * *

 _Even more later…_

"So, I want to know more about you." Sarah said, referring to Sabrina, Xarina and Aria. "Like, your personal interests and what not, you know?"

"That's understandable." Sabrina nodded.

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"I know you're a video game fanatic." Sarah said, referring to Sabrina.

"Hey, these girls have interest in Video games too… but not as much as me."

"Hey, I heard that!" Xarina exclaimed as Sabrina laughed.

"Anyway, I'm not really picky on video games. The video games I really love are Mario, Zelda, Sonic, Mega Man, Kirby, Pokemon, Splatoon, Smash Bros, Kid Icarus, Mortal Kombat, Halo... just to name a few." She said as Sarah looked at her in surprise.

"…And I only just like to play Majora's Mask…" Sarah sweatdropped. "…Do I even want to know about anime?"

"No, don't get her started!" Aria exclaimed, but it was too late.

"Fairy Tail, Naruto, Code Geass, Future Diary, Sword Art Online, Haruhi Suzumiya, Lucky Star, Sailor Moon, Pokemon… um... and I have been meaning to check out Kill la Kill, Neon Genesis Evangeleon, Gurren Lagann, Soul Eater, and Akame Ga Kill… plus I saw a few episodes of Attack on Titan and only two episodes of Puella Magi... yeah, just to name a few."

"Wait you, the girl who is a huge fan of anime and video games, have not not seen those anime you just mentioned?" Aria asked.

"Even someone like me doesn't have enough time to watch everything."

"Okay…" Sarah sweatdropped, looking at Xarina. "What about you?"

"I'm more of a Mario, Zelda, Pokemon, Splatoon kind of girl. I tried to get into Call of Duty, but the community is a real pain in the ass… don't get me started on those little ten year olds that are on the freakin' multiplayer all the time!"

"And anime?"

"I'm more into the horror genre like Hell Girl, Corpse Party, Another, and Elfin Lied." Xarina said. "But I do like other anime like Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball Z, Sword Art Online and others I can't seem to remember the names of, but I prefer horror."

Sarah grinned. "Up top!" She exclaimed, high fiving Xarina. "And what about you?" She asked, referring to Aria.

"I'm a Pokemon, Zelda, Mario, Halo, Final Fantasy, Splatoon and Kirby kind of girl. I also like… believe it or not… Harem anime." She said as Sabrina and Xarina looked at her in surprise. "What? I also like the anime you've mentioned but something about harem I really like."

"Do I even want to know what you like?" Sabrina asked.

"Rosario Vampire, Monster Musume, uh…there was that one anime that I can't seem to remember the name of…" Aria said. "What was that called again? …Oh right, Highschool DXD."

"Monster Musume… ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Sabrina yelled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… but that anime was just… too… ugh! I couldn't get past the second episode. Something about monster girls wanting to have sex with a human boy is just… ugh, it's just wrong."

"THANK YOU!" Xarina yelled.

"You just don't know what you're missing!" Aria chuckled.

"You girls are… insane." Sarah said. "Then again, I'm a little insane too." She said. "Funny, I feel like we all have insane family members."

Sabrina laughed. "No kidding! I have an explosive-happy woman and a yandere in my family!"

"I wouldn't call Nan 'insane'… but then again, he's in love with a freaking dominatrix who is constantly being beaten up by her!" Xarina exclaimed. "How is that even love is beyond me."

"I feel the same way" Sarah sighed. "I blame that damn CPU for turning my daughter into who she is… and Plutia better hope she doesn't come across me, because I have a few words I want to say to her." She said, as anger was seen in her eyes.

Aria sweatdropped. "As much as my niece is a little…crazy in the head while being a dominatrix… I don't think I have any crazy family members."

"There's Vanitas." Sabrina said.

"He's not THAT crazy!"

"He killed you a long time ago!"

"…Well, besides that moment." Aria sighed.

Sarah chuckled and then looked at their outfits. "Hmm… y'know… I say you need new outfits. You've been wearing those for six months now. I say we get you new outfits!"

"Sounds like a plan." Sabrina nodded and then Sarah grabbed Ven.

"We were planning on getting ourselves new outfits too."

"We were?"

"We were!" Sarah smiled as Ven gave her a 'You didn't tell me this!' look. "Well, I just did!"

"Well come on, let's go shopping!" Xarina exclaimed as Natsu walked by and heard this.

"New outfits, eh?" He asked and took off to his friends. "HEY GUYS! THEY'RE GOING TO CHANGE THEIR NEW LOOK!"

"Now this, I gotta see!" Elfman exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _At the Mushroom Kingdom, specifically, the clothing store in Coconut Mall._

 **BGM: Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Have a nice day!" The cashier waved and then saw the parents. "Hi there, how may I… OH MY GOD, IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!"

"Wait, aren't you that woman who gave us new outfits during the Sticker Star incident?" Xion asked.

"Yes, I'm that one! So glad you were able to recognize me, honey!"

"So uh… relocation?" Sora asked.

"Yeah… I relocated. But not because I wanted a bigger clothing department… IT WAS BECAUSE OF THOSE GOD DAMN WARIO BROS WHO DIDN'T LIKE MY OUTFITS! LIKE IT'S MY FAULT WARIO IS TOO FAT TO TRY ANYTHING ON AND WALUIGI IS TOO SKINNY TO WEAR ANYTHING LONG!" She yelled as they sweatdropped. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." Sabrina said. "Well, let's take a look around." She said as they walked around while their families waited, with Fairy Tail tagging along.

"What in the world…?" Aria wondered, looking at a certain section. "What's with the Hyperdimension outfits?"

"We just got a shipment of them yesterday, actually. In fact, someone blonde haired woman with a busty looking outfit came by and wanted us to have a section dedicated to them. She said that the more revealing, the better. I tried to say no, but another girl was with her and gave me a sadistic look… threatening to punish me if I said no." The cashier sighed. "How could I say no to a dominatrix…"

"That sounded like Vert and Plutia." Nan said, causing Sarah to growl.

"Must she ruin EVERYTHING?!" Sarah growled.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Riku came out and is now wearing a yellow shirt with lightning bolts on it and wearing a jacket with a Heartless symbol on one of the shoulders and having Shadow heads for buttons. It also has a color pattern of Way to Dawn. His pants are black with blue lines on the knees with a hint of yellow to resemble Heartless eyes. His gloves are dark grey and his shoes are also black with blue lines on the bottom.

"Daddy, you look amazing!" Rose exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Riku chuckled and then Demyx showed up.

Demyx now looks similar to Siebold from Pokemon X and Y, but his clothing is an ocean blue with a red outline and on his neck is a red scarf with his Sitar in the middle as the centerpiece. The collar is shortened so he won't look completely dorky. His gloves are purple and his shoes are black with the Nobody symbol in the middle.

"Um, want me to change your hair?" Lucy asked, getting Cancer at the ready.

"Nah, I like my mullet-style hair." Demyx chuckled as Nan seemed to agree and then Terra walked out.

"I think I need my hair changed a little." Terra said, looking similar to Apollones from Fairy Fencer F as he's wearing a flashy waist coat that consists of dark brown with yellow trimmings as his central chest piece is silver and adorned with buttons on either side of a black zipper leading down to a waist high belt with his Wayfinder as the buckle as it also has two straps, one on each hip as it's shaped like his Keyblade glider. His boots are a dark brown with a matte vinish on the shin guards and red trimmings.

"Coming right up!" Lucy grinned. "Open! Gate of the crab! Cancer!"

Cancer appeared and looked at Terra. "I know just the thing." He said and then cutting it, and his hair is a bit shorter, but having long, brown bangs.

"Cool." Terra said as Tristina smiled at this.

"How do I look?" Ven asked as they looked at him and he looked similar to Fang from Fairy Fencer F. He now has a red shirt covered by a tan jacket with blue lining and red stripes going on both sleeves. Hehas have baggy blue pants with several pockets on both pant legs along with black boots and blue on the bottom.

"You look awesome, dad!" Julia exclaimed.

"Can you believe they have armor here?" Sora asked as they looked to see that his entire armor is sky blue with the Kingdom Hearts symbol smack dab in the middle and his cape is just a normal blue while underneath all of that armor, also wearing a red shirt while also wearing his necklace over it.

"Holy crap… you look like a badass!" Flare exclaimed.

"Okay, how do I look?" Roxas asked as his new look is a white vest with two diagonal running belts, colored black and having silver buckles. The vest is covered in a black jacket with a wide collar and grey-ish claps attached to the yellow square surfaces of the jacket. There's also a Nobody symbol on the jacket while also covered in purple lines in the shape of triangles while the sleeves of the jacket is short. His usual necklace is there and he is wearing two black fingerless gloves.

"Wow…" Hina said in amazement.

"What do you guys think?" Vanitas came over as he looked kind of similar to Deimos from God of War with a dark red fiery shirt with a piece of shoulder armor looking like Trinity Armor's on his right side with the Unversed symbol on it. He's also wearing dark purple shorts that are covered in many Unversed. He's also wearingdark sandals and covering the shorts is more armor looking like Trinity Armor.

(Emphasis on _kind of_ similar)

"You look so freaking awesome!" Kai exclaimed.

"That's nothing!" Lea said. "He looks like he's from God of War… but to me… I say Assassin's Creed is way better than God of War!" He said, as his outfit looked like Ezio's outfit, but it's colored black and red with a hoodie with the Nobody symbol on the hood as he's also wearing a fiery red cape and complete with dark boots.

"You trying to start something?" Vanitas growled. "I'll have you know that Kratos is hard to kill and can destroy gods and titans!"

"But he's not silent and can do parkour unlike _someone!_ "

Vanitas growled. "Why you little…"

"Okay, break it up, boys." Aqua walked over to them, as her outfit looked similar to Ryuuka from Hyperdimension, except she's wearing a blue top with flames on it and a few buttons as one is button to reveal her breasts and belly button. Her collar has her Wayfinder and over this, she's wearing a black jacket with blue cuffs and white lace lining a dark blue skirt with a black slit on the side with a belt with a Chakram for the buckle. Sheer pantyhose with blue and icy blue leg warmers and a pair of heels resembling the Organization XIV boots but with platform heels and flowers on the toe.

"Holy…!" Lea exclaimed.

"Can I have my hair changed?" Aqua asked and Cancer went right to it as her hair was now worn to the side in a big, spiraling loose ponytail with a Chakram on the side. "Thanks."

"If I may." A voice said and Virgo suddenly appeared.

"VIRGO?!" Lucy yelled.

"While the outfit does suit you, you are a bit…revealing." She said and started buttoning her shirt, but then the buttons flew off and smacked right into Natsu, Gajeel and Elfman to knock them out.

"Yeah, I had a little problem with that…" Aqua admitted.

"Not to worry!" Virgo pulled out a blue shirt. "You can just wear that jacket over this shirt!" She said as Aqua did just that.

"Ah, I look so much better." Aqua grinned.

"What do you guys think?" Xion asked and they looked to see her outfit looking like Tiara from Fairy Fencer F. Her dress is a dark red and purple with white frilled cuffs on each wrist, along with shoes shaped like Scrapper Unversed, but with red accenting and a pair of dark green socks, while the right one having a garter piece with the Unversed symbol on it. Her neck has necklace with a small Spiderchest in the middle and her left foot will have a silver charm with a Red Hot Chili Unversed for the middle.

"Hmm…" Virgo studied the outfit and decided to give Xion some ripped up jeans. "I'm mostly concerned about perverts looking up your dress." She said.

"Oh, thanks." Xion said and looked in the mirror. "Hmm, perhaps if I have longer hair to my lower waist…" She mused and then Cancer fixed it up. "Perfect!" She grinned and then noticed Unversed symbols as bows on each side of a dark purple headband as she looked at Virgo.

"There, now it's perfect!" Virgo grinned, giving her the thumbs up and then Namine walked in, looking similar to Tsunemi from Hyperdimension. Her outfit is a dark blue and purple outfit with red detailing and at her chest is a red diamond shape and below it, is a shape of a white translucent tie. On the bottom of her dress has pockets that holds her notebook and pencil, surrounded by fire on the right side and water on the left. Her boots will be tall white boots with black on the bottom. And grey diamond shapes on the top sides, taller black stockings and a pair of blue arm sleeves with red flowers at the wrist.

"What do you think?" Namine asked.

"Hmm…" Virgo gave her blue shorts with a Nobody symbol on it. "Don't get me wrong, I like the outfit and you usually wear mini-skirts… but I feel this is a bit too mini."

"Virgo, you're wearing a mini skirt!" Lucy argued.

"So?"

"Allow me to change your look." Cancer said, cutting Namine's hair and she now has pigtails held up by Nobody sigils.

"Sweet!" Namine said.

"What do you guys think?" Kairi asked as she looked similar to Aqua from Fire Emblem Fates as she has red fingerless gloves up to her shoulders and her dress is also red with blue straps going inside as the inside will a dark blue. The dress is glittery and also has a dark blue heart-shaped patterns. She also has stockings that go up to her thighs and they're a light red, complete with red platform boots.

"Let me lengthen your hair." Cancer said, cutting it and then her hair is down to her thighs.

"HOLY CRAP!" All the boys yelled.

"Y-you look so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"That's Princess of Heart worthy." Virgo had an approving look on her face.

Sarah came next. "This is…Hyperdimension…" She said as they saw that she was wearing an outfit similar to Lee Fai, yet looking like Chun-Li at the same time. (Funny enough, Lee Fai is the Chun-Li of Hyperdimension)

Anyway, she's now wearing a dark blue, semi-revealing Asian dress similar to Chun-Li, but with red detailing, a red neck and cuff. Her chest is a darker red section and has a dark blue flower shape to reveal her belly button and at her neck is a little Triforce.

She's also wearing brown pantyhose with purple lining where a dull gray portion sits, and a blue section nearing the bottom of her legs that stops at her ankle. Her shoes are grey with white platforms, and the pieces are removed.

"I like Street Fighter… I like Chun-Li… SO WHY IS THIS OUTFIT SIMILAR TO CHUN-LI FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?!" She yelled. "I like the outfit, don't get me wrong, but…"

"Something tells me she really hates Plutia…" Wendy said as they all nodded, while Julia was growing a bit concerned.

"Allow me to cut your hair." Cancer said and she now had braided pigtails held by two parts of Majora's Mask and nearing the bottom are dull clips shaped like Goht.

"What do you guys think?" Aria asked as they saw her wearing a red Yukawa dress (Similar to Erza's outfit from the Grand Magic Games) with the sides of her breasts totally exposed, making it revealing and it'll be held down by a dark blue...whatever it is. (I think it's a strap?) Her sleeves are also cut off from the dress and has red flowers on it, with a Wayfinder on her left sleeve. The dress ends between her legs.

Speaking of her legs, she's wearing golden long socks that goes up to her thighs, and wearing red knee high boots.

Erza whistled, seeming to approve that outfit.

But Aria?

Aria shivered. "Is it me or is it a bit drafty in here?!" She asked, and right on cue, Virgo slapped on a yellow skintight outfit on it. "Ah, much better."

"Glad I can help." Virgo grinned while Cancer decided to give Aria's hair the Erza treatment, even covering her right eye.

"…I don't know how Rosalina can see out of this…" Aria sweatdropped.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Xarina asked, as her new outfit is similar to Nitroplus from Hyperdimension and wearing a blue corset top with a red ribbon tied to the center held between her breasts with a bow. She'll wear an orange jacket with a Splatoon symbol on the end of each sleeve with a lapel lined in blue and blue frills sticking out of the cuff.

Her skirt will be a thick striping of blue and grey with green frills lining the hem and a black belt held by a grey clasp shaped like the Splatoon symbol. Her shoes are now purple with the Organization XIV sign, worn with purple and pink leg warmers, complete with blue stockings. Around her neck will be a necklace with Demyx's sitar in the middle instead of headphones.

And cue Virgo deciding to turn the stockings and leg warmers into ripped up jeans in the color of Splatoon and Cancer shortening her hair. "There we go." She said.

"Since you're making everyone here a bit more modest, could you do something about this outfit?" Sabrina asked as she was wearing a more revealing outfit similar to Cave from Hyperdimension and it's more of a nurse and maid kind of outfit. It's purple with green lining and minimal red pieces. At her chest, legs, arms and lower half are dark blue...part...things. (Bracelets?) Her neck is an ocean blue ribbon with a red piece in the center. The gloves and boots are the same, but with black lining and the black and gold part things above them. The front of her dress is short, the back is longer with a dark orange coloring and her earrings are small Pokeballs. The upper arm on her outfit has a blue Fairy Tail mark.

"I'm a bit self-conscious showing off by breasts, believe it or not."

"One undershirt, coming right up!" Virgo said, managing to put it in without ripping off the dress. "There we go."

"Thanks!" Sabrina smiled. "It's a cute outfit, but… I'm not comfortable showing my breasts off to everyone." She said and looked in a mirror. "Hmm…" She was deep in thought.

"What's up?" Riku asked.

"I dunno… it's my ponytail. I've been wearing this for years now and…" She sighed. "I don't know… I feel like getting rid of it." She said, taking the band off of her ponytail as her hair was now down to her upper back.

"Aww, but you look cute with a ponytail!" Lucy said.

"I know… I guess I just want to try something different." Sabrina shrugged. "I was growing sick of it."

"Oh!" Virgo pounded her fist into her palm. "If you're looking for a new hairstyle!"

* * *

 _One haircut from Cancer later…_

"What do you think, baby?" Cancer asked as Sabrina's hairstyle was now two shoulder-length pigtails with icy blue ribbons attached to a Greninja-like hat.

"The Greninja-like hat was my idea!" Virgo smiled.

Sabrina looked at herself, checking herself out and doing various cute poses as well. "Hmm… interesting… very interesting… shoulder-length pigtails…" She mused. "I could possibly go with this style for a while."

"Very well then!" Virgo said. "We have our new outfits!"

"…The ponytail made her cute, I'm not sure what I think of pigtails." Gajeel muttered.

"Agreed." Natsu nodded.

"My mommy looks cute just the way she is!" Rose smiled as Sabrina giggled.

"You're so sweet." She said, hugging her daughter and then after paying for the new outfits as they walked out of the mall, the husbands decided to take their wives on much needed dates.

"See you guys later!" Lucy waved them goodbye.

"I'll be keeping an eye on them, just so no one would kidnap them again." Virgo said and took off.

"I don't see what the big deal is. The Legion is basically no more." Cana said as they all walked away, but Virgo decided to stay… just in case.

* * *

 _Several dates later…_

Sabrina was then spotted at the playground, watching her daughter play with her friends as she laughed. "Oh, I remember the days when I used to play like that." She said and sighed. "What I would've give to be young again…"

"What in the world…?" Mur Mur walked over to her. "Sabrina… is that you? You look different with that new hairstyle… not to mention the new outfit."

Sabrina chuckled. "Yeah. I'm sure I'll wear this for a long time. As for the pigtails, I'm not really so sure about."

"Oh come on, aunt Sabrina! You look cute with those pigtails!" Mai ran forward.

"She's right!" Makoto nodded.

Sabrina giggled and rubbed both of their heads. "Minene sure gave birth to two sweet little kids…" She smiled as both of them smiled as well.

"You know, there's something I don't understand." Flash walked forward. "I know you love your son, but why did you go and knock the living hell out of him after he had unprotected sex the first time? That's something I wouldn't have done."

Sabrina sighed. "Honestly…I don't know what I was thinking." She quietly said. "I should've just given him a slap on the wrist, gave him a lecture, express my disappointment… I don't know… that's what I should've done… but no… I just went ahead and beat up my son…" She said, a tear running down her cheek. "I… I don't know what I was thinking…"

"Maybe it's because you were had pent up frustration after being locked up for six months?" Jacob walked by. "I'd be a little frustrated too…"

"But… I let it all out on Isaac." She said, tears swelling in her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that… and neither should have Riku… in fact, I think the others feel the same way."

"They do." Flash said. "Sure, they're disappointed but they forgave them. You did too, didn't you?"

"Yeah… but… I just can't get over the fact that…" Sabrina sighed. "God, I'm an idiot…"

"I wouldn't go that far." Jacob said. "You were just looking out for your son… sure you were angry, but you were just doing that out of love." _At least, I think…_

Sabrina sighed. "Maybe…" She said. "I wonder if I made him afraid of me… I mean, I also got after him when he brought Rose with him. Sure… Rose shouldn't be alone for a long time, but… I don't know… I guess I just got a little bit angry that she died in Hyperdimension… I… I can't believe I blamed Isaac on that."

"So, what are you going to do?" Flash asked.

Sabrina clenched her fists, and then stood up. "I'm gonna go apologize to him." She said and walked away, but not before seeing Rose hugging Horus as she smiled at this. _So adorable…_ She thought before taking off.

She passed by everyone, looking everywhere for her son and then found him sitting by the lake and looking at the water, tossing a few rocks in it. "Hey…"

"Hmm?" Isaac looked up to see her. "Oh, hey."

"Um… mind if I sit with you?"

"Ah, go for it." He said as Sabrina sat down next to him.

"So, why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I usually come over here and think, toss a few rocks in for the fun of it… it's actually relaxing."

"Where's Tristina?"

"Talking with her parents."

"I see…" She said and looked at herself in the water.

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah…"

"You can let it out. You always told me to let everything out in case if I needed to talk to you about something."

Sabrina forced a smile. "That's true."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Sabrina clenched her fists. She needed to get this off her chest.

"Isaac…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Isaac asked, a little confused.

"For…for what I did to you when I found out you attempted to do unprotected sex…"

"Oh… that." He sighed. "It's okay, really…"

 **BGM: Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"No, it's not okay!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I beat the living hell out of you! I did it out of love because I'm looking out for you… but… I did it the wrong way."

"I remember the last time I got in trouble, you sent me to my room… a few years ago, last I checked."

"I know… really, I should've just did a slap on the wrist and expressed my disappointment… but…" Sabrina sighed. "All I did was beat you up, my own son… and for what, unprotected sex?! I should've just done what I just mentioned… and for the same with your little sister."

"Wait, a slap on the wrist for Rose too?"

"What? No… another slap on the wrist for you because you took your little sister to dangerous worlds."

"She wanted to help. She wanted to come save you."

Sabrina smiled. "I appreciate that." She said. "I don't know why…. I just… I don't know why I did all of that…" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jacob told me that I had six months of frustration in me after being locked up. I… I thought I let it all out on Frieza, but… I didn't… I'm… I'm sorry for… hurting you…!" She sobbed, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay. You were just looking out for me… and really, I shouldn't have gone through with that… I tried to talk her out of it but… for some reason, I couldn't."

Sabrina sighed, wiping her tears away. "I probably would done the same thing to your dad if I was tortured…"

"Yeah, probably." Isaac sighed and Sabrina looked at him and she kissed him on the forehead.

"Still, I'm just disappointed that…that you did that…"

"I'll take that disappointment over being beaten up by you any day."

Both of them laughed over this, hugging each other as Sabrina felt a lot better after that.

* * *

 _Later, at Lumiose City…_

 **BGM: Lumiose City (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Wow, so this is your home?" Maria Jr. asked.

"It sure is!" Light smiled as Maria Jr's family was there too, including Latias, Xarina and Aria since they wanted to tag along as the three of them were looking in a pond that held a Luvdisc.

"Luv! Luv!" Luvdisc cried.

"That's the most adorable Luvdisc I've seen." Xarina said.

"No kidding." Aria smiled.

"Wow, this is a nice house you got." Sabrina said.

"Thanks!" Rosa smiled. "Light wanted to show his house to Maria Jr. I never imagined he wanted you guys to come as well."

"Well, he did say 'Maria Jr. and her family'." Sora chuckled as he looked at Flare who had Rose sitting on her lap.

"Um, guys?" N caught their attention. "You might want to come see this." He said as they walked over to the TV where they saw that the news was on.

 **BGM: News (Pokemon Colosseum)**

"In what seems to be a Pokemon invasion in Lumiose City, a group of ragtag Pokemon are causing havoc in the city. These Pokemon consist of a Spiritomb, Sableye, Gengar, Honedge, Banette, Phantump, Duskull, Litwick, Golett, Frosslass, Drifloon, Frillish… and their leader, Malamar. Residents are asked to stay indoors unless there are brave trainers who are brave enough to defeat these rag tag group of Pokemon."

 **End BGM**

"Well, that's interesting." Minene said.

Sabrina smirked. "I don't know about you guys, but I plan on stopping them."

Yuno grinned. "Way ahead of you!"

"I plan on catching a few of them, I only have Blaziken on me." Aria said.

"Mew and Venusaur definitely need new playmates." Xarina said.

"Mew mew!" Mew seemed to like the idea.

"Alright, let's rock!" Sabrina said as they took off running, and finding them in the center of Lumiose City, however, the news never said anything about a Shiny Gengar, Phantump or a Shiny Golett.

"Mala?" Malamar turned his head to see the group. "Malamar…" The Pokemon mused.

Flare shuddered a little. "Agh…! Please tell me that's not the same Malamar from the anime!"

"The psychotic one?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, that one!"

"Well, we're about to find out." Sabrina said and looked at N, Rosa, Isaac, Rose, Maria Jr, Light and Flare. "Leave these guys to us. It's our Pokemon's turn to shine!" She smirked.

"Fair enough." Isaac said.

"Malamar…" Malamar chuckled. "Malamar mala!"

"Planning on taking us down, eh?" Latias smirked. "Bring it on!"

Sabrina, Xarina, Aria, Minene and Yuno called out their Pokemon and then they got ready to fight.

"Malamar…. Mala!" Malamar cried, his eyes glowing as they were sent to different locations in Lumiose City, while he decided to take Sabrina on right there.

 **BGM: First Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

* * *

 _Minene – Zapdos and Cobalion vs Duskull and Honedge_

"Cobalion, you take Honedge! Zapdos, you take Duskull!" Minene ordered as the two Pokemon nodded and got ready to fight.

"Hon!" Honedge unleashed an Iron Head on Cobalion, who used the same thing as both of them clashed, and then both of them used Sacred Sword, clashing once more, but Cobalion seemed to gain the upper hand and struck Honedge… even though it had no effect on it. Then, Cobalion used Metal Claw.

"Duskull! Kull!" Duskull used Shadow Ball, but Zapdos countered with Zap Cannon as it caused an explosion, then he used Thunder on Duskull. "Dusk…!" Duskull cried in pain before using Shadow Sneak on him.

Zapdos winced before using Drill Peck on him before using another Thunder on him.

"Dusk…" Duskull unleashed Curse on Zapdos.

Zapdos cried out in pain from it as Minene gasped a little.

 _That no good little Duskull…!_ She thought. "Zapdos, finish him off quickly!"

Zapdos nodded and used Discharge and then Duskull used Will-O-Wisp, but thankfully, Zapdos dodged that, but unfortunately, Curse kicked in and Zapdos groaned, but he managed to use another Thunder on Duskull.

"DUUUUSK…!" Duskull cried as it fell to the ground and then Minene pulled out a Pokeball.

"Here we go!" Minene exclaimed, throwing it at Duskull… and three shakes and a click! "Gotcha!" She said as Zapdos fell to the ground, fainting from that dreaded Curse. "Poor thing…" She said and then saw Cobalion not looking so hot. Then again, Honedge wasn't doing so great either.

"Hon! Honedge Hon!" Honedge used Aerial Ace.

"Coba…!" Cobalion used Metal Claw, going through each other as Cobalion soon fell on his knees, groaning… but then Honedge fell to the ground in defeat and then Minene caught Honedge soon after.

 **End BGM**

"That takes care of you." She said and then put Cobalion and Zapdos back in their Pokeballs. "I need to heal you guys up later… still, you deserve a rest."

* * *

 **BGM: Normal Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

 _Yuno – Lugia, Ho-Oh, and Darkrai vs Shiny Gengar, Spiritomb, and Shiny Phantump_

"Ho-Oh, take on that Phantump! Lugia, you take Gengar. Darkrai… you deal with Spiritomb!" Yuno ordered.

"Dark!" Darkrai nodded as Ho-Oh and Lugia went to take care of the other two.

"Spirit…tomb!" Spiritomb used Dark Pulse, and Darkrai did the same, both of them colliding.

"Dark!" Darkrai quickly used Double Team, confusing the Spiritomb.

"Spirit…? Tomb tomb!" Spiritomb used Ominous Wind to damage Darkrai, but Darkrai had to hold in a cry so he wouldn't be discovered, and then Spiritomb went up to a Darkrai and used Sucker Punch on one, but it disappeared while Yuno wondered how a Spiritomb could punch if he had no arms.

"Darkrai! Dark Void!" Yuno ordered as Darkrai revealed himself to be behind Spiritomb and then he used Dark Void on the unsuspecting Spiritomb, putting him to sleep and then Yuno threw one over to Spiritomb, and then easily getting the sleeping Pokemon. "Gotcha!" She grinned and high fived Darkrai.

"Gen! Gen Gen!" Gengar used a Shadow Ball, but Lugia flew up in the air to avoid it and used Sky Attack on the Shadow Pokemon, and then Gengar used Shadow Punch on Lugia, and then used Hex on Lugia.

Lugia growled and then used Recover before using his signature attack, Aeroblast, hitting Gengar and he slammed into a wall, knocking him out and then Yuno threw another Pokeball, taking Gengar.

"All that's left is that adorable little Phantump." Yuno said.

"Phan! Phan PHAAAAN!" Phantump yelled, using Wood Hammer on Ho-Oh, but Ho-Oh didn't seem too fazed by it and then used Sky Attack on Phantump. "Phaaan!"

Ho-Oh cried and using Sacred Fire to finish off the Phantump which Yuno immediately caught after.

 **End BGM**

"Hmm, a shiny Phantump. I like that." Yuno grinned as she smiled at her Pokemon. "I'm so glad Rosa and N talked me into getting some Pokemon."

* * *

 **BGM: Cipher Peon Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

 _Xarina – Mew and Venusaur vs Banette and Litwick_

"Mew, take on Litwick, Venusaur… you take on Banette!" Xarina ordered. "And Mew, transform into Staryu!"

"Mew!" Mew nodded and then transformed into Staryu. "Hiyah!"

"Lit!" Litwick cried, getting ready to take on Staryu.

"Alright, Venusaur… let's do this!" Xarina said, activating the Mega Stone and Venusaur Mega Evolved.

"SAAAAUR!"

"Bane…" Banette basically did a 'give me your best shot' taunt at Venusaur.

"Lit…wiiiick!" Litwick unleashed a Shadow Ball on Staryu, but Staryu quickly avoided it and used Hydro Pump on Litwick, but Litwick avoided it… but did not dodge a Power Gem in time. "Lit!"

"Brine!" Xarina ordered.

"HIYAH!" Staryu cried, using Brine on Litwick who was already weakened from the Power Gem and then got it by it.

"WIIICK!" Litwick cried and then retaliated with an Overheat, but Staryu retaliated with another Hydro Pump, quickly dousing the Overheat and going straight for Litwick. "Wick…?!" Litwick cried before getting hit and then Xarina threw it over and quickly catching the Candle Pokemon.

"Aw yeah!" Xarina fist pumped, as Staryu turned back into Mew and then she high fived Mew.

"Bane… Bane…!" Banette used Will-O-Wisp on Venusaur after used Vine Whip, and then Venusaur got hit by it.

"Saur…" Venusaur winced.

"Worry about that burn later! Just focus on Banette!" Xarina told him as Venusaur nodded. "Petal Blizzard!"

"Banette!" Banette growled after getting hit by it, but then smirked, using Sucker Punch on him, then chuckled and then disappeared completely.

 _Using Phantom Force, is he?_ Xarina thought. _Two can play that game._ "Charge up a Solar Beam!"

"Saur!" Venusaur nodded and charged up Solarbeam while Mew looked around and then spotted something.

"Mew mew! MEW!" Mew cried out, pointing in the direction that Banette was appearing.

"Venusaur! Fire that Solar Beam!" Xarina ordered and then Venusaur used Solar Beam on Banette who just appeared to unleash Phantom Force.

"BANE…?!" Banette yelled before getting hit by it, knocking him into a street pole and collapsing where Xarina quickly caught it.

 **End BGM**

"Gotcha!" Xarina grinned. "Now… we gotta do something about that burn." She said as Venusaur nodded.

* * *

 **BGM: Battle Mode – Battle 2 (Pokemon Colosseum)**

 _Aria – Blaziken vs Frosslass, Golett, Drifloon_

"I feel outnumbered…" Aria said. "I wish I had another Pokemon on me."

"Blaze." Blaze looked at her and gave her the thumbs up.

"You think you can do it by yourself?"

"Blaze." Blaziken nodded.

Aria smiled. "Alright, then show 'em what you're made of."

Blaziken nodded and got in a fighting position.

"Fross…lass!" Frosslass used Blizzard, forcing Blaziken to shield his eyes.

"Blaze…" Blaziken growled and then Golett used Magnitude… and it was a Magnitude 7, causing him to yell in pain and then Drifloon used Shadow Ball… but unfortunately, the Blizzard was affecting Golett and Drifloon's sight as well, so the Shadow Ball hit a lamp post instead.

 _Dammit! I can't see in this damn blizzard! Come on, Blaziken… give it all you got!_ Aria thought.

"Golett?" Golett wondered and then ran towards an object, using Shadow Punch… and sadly, that object object happened to be Drifloon.

"DRIF…!" Drifloon cried and then slapped Golett with one of his strings, a bit mad that it was mistaken for Blaziken.

"Go! Golett!"

Drifloon folded its strings, not seeming to accept Golett's apology and turning its head, while Frosslass facepalmed, unaware of Blaziken behind her and used Flare Blitz. "FROSS!" Frosslass yelled and used Ice Shard in retaliation, but Blaziken hid himself in the blizzard and then jumped in the air, using Blaze Kick on her, kicking her in the head, sending her to a mailbox and knocking her unconscious while also cancelling the Blizzard as well, and when it disappeared, the two of them saw Drifloon attacking Golett with Shadow Balls after it was hit again with another Sucker Punch that was meant for Blaziken while Golett was attempting to apologize, but Drifloon wasn't having it.

"…Blaze?" Blaziken asked.

"Um, sure…I guess." Aria said, Mega Evolving him. "Let's take the both of them out while they're distracted!"

"Blaze!" Blaziken nodded and ran forward to the two distracted Pokemon and used Flare Blitz on the two of them, knocking them to a wall and then using using Flame Charge to finish them off, and then Aria threw three Pokeballs at them, capturing them all.

 **End BGM**

"That was very…interesting." Aria said. "Hmm, I hope Drifloon and Golett will make up…"

"Blaze." Blazeiken hoped.

* * *

 **BGM: Ciper Admin Battle (Pokemon Colosseum)**

 _Sabrina – Greninja, Kyurem, and Latias vs Malamar and Sableye_

"Malamar! Mala!" Malamar chuckled.

"Sable!"

"They're saying we can't beat them." Latias said.

"Is that a fact? I wouldn't get cocky if I were you!" Sabrina smirked, and then Mega Evolving Latias.

"Grenin!" Greninja got ready.

"Hmph, not a problem." Kyurem said.

Sabrina blinked. "Geez, I forgot he could talk…"

"Well, to be fair, you were locked up for 6 months."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "Alright, let's do this!" She said.

"Sable!" Sableye used Shadow Ball, but Kyurem used Ice Beam on it as there was an explosion and then Greninja used Shadow Sneak on him, then kicked him away and used Water Shuriken.

"Mala!" Malamar used Psybeam, and then Latias used Psybeam in retaliation, both of them colliding into each other and exploded, then Latias flew up in the air and used Draco Meteor and then Latias landed, using Dragon Breath.

Malamar retaliated by Night Slash, making Latias wince. "Lucky shot…" Latias said and then using Steel Wing, hitting Malamar, and then he used Psycho Cut. "Agh…!" Latias growled and then used Dragon Breath at point blank range.

Sableye used Shadow Claw on Greninja, but he retaliated with Night Slash and knocking him away with a Hydro Pump where Kyurem used Dragon Breath on him, weakening him and then Greninja used Shadow Sneak to take him down.

Greninja then noticed Latias in trouble. "Ninja!" He said as Kyurem nodded and then the two went over to help her and then Latias used Dragon Breath again, but she was panting.

"Malamar!" Malamar smirked and used Psycho Cut, but then it was suddenly blocked by Greninja and his watery blades. "Mala?!"

"Nin! Ninja!" Greninja cried.

"Thanks…" Latias panted and then Malamar attempted to use Hypnosis on Greninja, but he rolled out of the way and Latias flew up, and then Kyurem charged forward, slamming into Malamar and then he and Latias used Dragon Breath while Greninja used Water Shuriken.

Malamar growled, looking over at Sableye who was currently knocked out as he attempted to use Psybeam on Kyurem, but he avoided it and then finished him off with Glaciate, then Sabrina took out two Pokeballs and threw them at the two of them to catch them.

"Nice." Sabrina grinned.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Later…_

"Mala… Mala Malamar…" Malamar attempted to explain along with the other Pokemon.

"Hmm…" Latias folded her arms, listening to them. "I see…"

"What are they saying?" Flare asked.

"They're saying that they came to Lumiose City to prank people. They didn't mean any harm." She translated.

"So… this one isn't the infamous Malamar we're all thinking of?" Isaac asked.

"Mala…"

"Nope." Latias translated.

"Oh thank god." Flare sighed with relief.

"Hold on a second. Wasn't there a Frillish with them?" Rosa asked.

"Frill!" They heard a cry and saw a female Frillish coming to them. "Frillish frill…"

"She's saying that she didn't want any part of pranking anyone, but Malamar used Hypnosis to force her, but it wore off before we came by." Latias translated.

"That makes sense." Sabrina said and then looked at Frillish, then at Rose, and then back at Frillish, having an idea. "N, do you have a spare Pokeball on you?"

"Sure… why?" N wondered before tossing her a Pokeball.

"Oh, just because I want one." She lied. _Actually, I want to give this to Rose for her birthday…which is in a few days._ She thought and then whispered it to Frillish.

"Frill!" She cried, seeming to like the idea and then allowed herself to be caught.

 _Hmm, what's she up to?_ Rose wondered before they all took off back to the Citadel.

 _Later…_

"Ah, girls! Good to see you!" A voice caught their attention as they saw Professor Sycamore walking over to them.

 **BGM: Professor Sycamore (Pokemon X/Y)**

"Sycamore? What are you doing here?" Rosa asked.

"I came by to give these three gifts for returning safe and sound from the Legion." Sycamore explained, tossing them three Pokeballs, which they caught.

"Okay?" Sabrina wondered and then called out whoever it was in the Pokeball.

"Snivy!"

"A Snivy? Awesome!"

"Oooh, I wonder what I have!" Xarina called hers out.

"Toto Toto Totodile!"

"Awesome!"

"Let's see who I got!" Aria tossed hers up in the air.

"Turtwig!"

"AAAAH! He's so cute!" Aria squealed.

"And that's not all. I managed to run into some certain Pokemon when I was busy traveling the Unova region."

"Oh?" Rosa wondered.

"N, you remember these Pokemon, don't you?" Sycamore stepped to the side.

"Boldore!"

"Scrag! Scraggy!"

"Woobat!"

"Purrloin."

"Tympole!"

"Sigil. Sigilyph."

"Klink!"

"Joltik! Joltik!"

"Timburr!"

"Sandile!"

N's eyes widened. "No way, you found them?!"

"Indeed. They really wanted to see you again. They missed you."

"To be honest, I really missed them as well." N smiled, and then the Pokemon smiled back and then Tympole, Sigilyph, and Klink went over to N, while Scraggy, Woobat and Purrloin went to Rosa.

"Aww!" Rosa smiled.

"Joltik! Joltik!" Joltik happily cried after climbing up Sabrina's shoulder.

"I guess I'm having you." She smiled as Joltik smiled, while Timburr went over to Xarina, Sandile went over to Aria, and Boldore went over to Minene.

"Oh! There's one more I almost forgot." Sycamore whistled.

"Tork?" A Torkoal walked over to them.

"I found this in my travels. He wanted to tag along."

"Cool." Sabrina said as Torkoal slowly walked over to Minene.

"Torkoal Tor!"

"Aww, you're just a little cutie." Minene smiled, rubbing the back of his head, as he smiled at this.

"Well, I must be off. Take care!" Sycamore waved before a portal opened up and walked in, closing it.

* * *

 _Later…_

Sabrina was busy bonding with her new Pokemon when she then felt something tug on her pant leg as she looked down to see Dragon Rex. "Oh, you're that cutie that hatched in Hyperdimension, right?"

"Yep!" She smiled.

Sabrina lightly smiled at the little dinosaur and petted him. "The daughter of I-Rex and the Gringott Dragon of all creatures." She said. "I don't think you're an abomination at all! Worldwalker's just upset that he wanted something cuter than you."

Worldwalker heard this as he happened to walk by. "When the hell did I ever say THAT?" Worldwalker sweatdropped.

Dragon Rex giggled and hugged Sabrina... before she climbed up and licked her face as Sabrina giggled at this and she continued to lick her. "Hey, s-stop it! That tickles!" She laughed as Dragon Rex kept doing as Sabrina kept laughing before Dragon Rex hugged her again.

"I love you!"

Sabrina smiled. "I love you too!" She said. _Who needs a Shih Tzu when you got this adorable little thing?_ She giggled.

* * *

 _One bonding session later..._

Sabrina had Dragon Rex on her shoulders as she was giving her a piggy back ride as Maria Jr smiled at this. "Aww, she likes her!" She giggled. "Rose, do you see that?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah, that's great..." She said quietly before walking away.

 _Rose?_ Maria Jr. thought. _Is the immortality still bothering her?_

"What are you guys staring at?" Sabrina asked, looking at Xarina and Aria.

"Oh, just looking at the Godzilla-like Elephant in the room." Aria replied.

"What do you mean by tha-" She saw Godzilla in the Nature Reserve. "Whoa! Who's pet is that?!"

"I've adopted him." Utsuho walked forward. "He's basically mine."

"...Godzilla in Gensokyo... as a pet." Sabrina said before smirking. "Oh man, I'd like to see anyone stupid enough to try to invade Gensokyo!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!" Deathwing approached her. "ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID, YOU WENCH?!"

"Did I say you were stupid? You basically called yourself that."

"You little...!" Deathwing breathed fire at her...but it was just a small flame that was barely felt.

"...Gesundheit?"

Deathwing started sulking on Hikari's shoulder. "I hate it when I can't burn anything..." He sulked.

"Aww, it's okay! You're still cute to me!"

"I shouldn't be _adorable_." He muttered as Xarina then saw Alex walking by with Frost, Jack the Monkey and Cotton's Parrot.

"Wait, you own those three?" Xarina asked.

"Sure do!" Alex grinned. "Frost is so adorable, and these two are so cute!"

"They're not so cute when they annoy the hell out of you." Jack Sparrow muttered, walking by.

"Squack! Jack Sparrow should walk the plank!"

Jack turned around and aimed his gun at the bird. "WHAT DID THE BIRD SAY?!" He yelled before Alex aimed her sword at him, forcing him to stand down and walk away.

"Hey Riku, can you hold Dragon Rex for a little bit?" Sabrina requested, giving him the little dinosaur.

"Sure... what are you doing?"

"Going to relax. I need after what we went through." She replied as she walked to a couch to relax, unaware of Rose sulking on one of the other couches, and Maria Jr. comforting her.

Sabrina sat on the couch, sighing to herself. "It feels good to be back." She said and then in the corner of her eye, she noticed Rose with a depressed look on her face. _Rose?_ She wondered as she walked over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 **BGM: Tears of the Light (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"It's just..." Rose looked at her. "I'm just... immortal and I... I'm still bothered by this. I don't know what to do... i'm going to outlive all of my friends and family and... and... I just don't know what to do anymore...!"

Sabrina sat down next to her. "Honey..."

"Mommy, I... I don't know what to do..."

"Come here." She softly said, spreading her arms out and inviting her to hug her as Rose immediately sat on her lap as she hugged her tightly. "Regardless of you being immortal now, you're still my beautiful daughter... and nothing will change that." She said, as Rose's eyes widened and looked into her eyes. "I may not be around forever, but I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I will still love you." She said. "Nothing will ever change that."

Tears formed in the little girl's eyes. "M-mommy..." She said and hugged her mother tightly, her head buried between her breasts and started crying uncontrollably. "I love you...!"

"I love you too, sweetie." She said, kissing her on the forehead. "We all love you and there's nothing in this universe that will make me stop loving you..." She said, caressing her daughter's hair, letting the tears stain her shirt.

"Th-thank you..." Rose sobbed.

Sabrina smiled and hugged her tightly, and then looked at Maria Jr, who looked bothered. "Something wrong?"

"It's just… I died. I should get used to the fact that I'm an angel now… but…" She sighed. "I guess I'm not used to it."

Sabrina lightly smiled. "Angel or not, you're still my adoptive daughter and I'll love you either way."

Maria Jr. said nothing, but a tear escaped her eye and hugged her, saying nothing as Sabrina wrapped her arm around her. "Th-thanks…" She quietly said.

Sabrina smiled, kissing her on the forehead and then sighing. "I love you both, and nothing will ever change that."

* * *

 ***wiping tears from eyes* Don't look at me, that last scene made me emotional!**

 **Also, there was some Pokemon Sun and Moon news earlier today.**

 **I'm getting Litten for my starter!**

 **EDIT: So... I didn't notice that I wrote down Xarina twice for when she got Timburr. Aria was supposed to get Sandile. How come I didn't catch that?**


	144. Birthdays and Weddings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Scanea Felix (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

A portal opened up as the RWBY gang were busy chatting things up. When they took notice, as they turned to see Ozpin walking over to them. "Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrha asked.

"Hello, it's been a while, hasn't it?" He asked.

"It sure has." Ruby nodded. "What are you here for?"

"I came over to come get you. The Vytal Festival tournament is about to begin." He replied.

"Vytal Tournament?!" Weiss exclaimed. "I almost forgot about that!"

"It's a good thing I came then and reminded you." Ozpin chuckled and then Worldwalker came by. "Hope you don't mind me borrowing them for a while."

"Not at all. We'll be cheering them on." Worldwalker said.

"Good."

"Wahoo! Let's go!" Penny exclaimed. "…But first!" She ran over and told her friends what she was going to do.

"A Vytal…what…?" Romeo asked.

"That's so cool!" Yunoha exclaimed.

"It sure is!" Penny smiled.

"Good luck!" Wendy said. "We'll cheer you on!"

"Thanks!" She said, hugging them all and hugging Rose last. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" Rose smiled as Penny took off, as she was completely oblivious that Sabrina was there too.

"Vytal Tournament, huh?" Sabrina asked, taking a bite out of some pizza that C.C. gave her and frowned at this. _Oh god…_ She thought, looking very worried.

Penny came back. "Alright, let's go!"

"Alright." Ozpin nodded and took off with the RWBY gang in tow, the portal closing behind them.

"And then there was one." Rogue said. "Thank goodness."

"What do you mean by that?" Sting asked.

"Have you EVER noticed you two sounded similar?"

"No." Sting said and then walked away. 'I think you're just hearing things."

"STING!" Rogue sighed. "He sounds just like you!"

"Doubt it!"

"I don't think Sting is ever going to admit it." Lector said.

"Fro thinks so too."

"But now that I think about it, doesn't that professor guy sound like Washington?" Sting brought up. "And the same with Pyrrha and Carolina?"

* * *

 _Later, with Yuno, Sabrina and Xarina…_

"Hey, Yuno!" Rosa walked over to them.

"Hmm?" Yuno turned her head and then Rosa tossed her a Mega Stone and Mega Ring. "What's this?"

"A Mega Stone and Mega Ring. Basically, you'll have your Gengar Mega Evolve." She explained as Yuno's eyes lit up.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, you'll be able to Mega Evolve your Pokemon like me, Sabrina, Aria and Xarina."

"Awesome!" Yuno squealed in delight and then called out Gengar and started to place it on him while Sabrina and Xarina looked at her.

"Did she just…squeal?" Xarina asked.

"Don't worry, I heard it too." Sabrina said.

"Oh! For you two." She tossed two Mega Stones to the two as they caught them. "For your Banette and Sableye."

"Sweet!" Sabrina grinned and high fived Xarina, as they called out their Pokemon and started placing it on them, much to their curiosity.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with Lea, Demyx, Isa and Luxord…_

"So, how is she?" Lea asked, referring to Larxene.

"Eh, I'm not really sure." Luxord said. "She has her moments when she's nice, but really... she hasn't changed much."

"Hmph." Demyx glared at Larxene who was talking with Marluxia. "I'm still not forgiving her for what she did to Xarina back then."

"Hmm?" Luxord looked at him. "What do you-... oh. Yeah, that was uncalled for."

"Sheesh, I couldn't believe my ears." Lea said. "Actually, I spied on them because I felt uncomfortable with her and Roxas with Larxene."

"I wondered where you were." Isa said.

"I had my concerns... she WAS doing well until she slapped Xarina. I called her out on it when she came back to the castle."

"What did she say again?" Luxord asked.

"Xarina asked her if she was always impatient, and then told her it's not the end of the world if she had to wait. I don't blame her for saying that, that woman can be quite impatient." Lea replied.

"And then she slapped her for it." Demyx growled. "I was this close to drowning her."

"Well, the past is in the past." Luxord said. "However, I advise that we keep her and Xarina apart. For all we know, she might kill her this time."

"Agreed. We keep an eye on her." Lea said as they all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Later, with Isaac…_

"Umbre!"

"Hmm?"

"Umbreon!" Umbreon pushed him to Tristina who was talking with Aria and Sabrina.

"Why are you pushing me?"

"...Umbre..." Umbreon facepawed and then pointed to his pocket and then pointed to Tristina. "Umbre Umbre Umbreon!"

"I...I don't know..." Isaac said. "They just beat us up after they found out we tried to have sex and all..."

Umbreon sweatdropped. "Umbre... Umbre Umbre!" She said, as if telling him that 'they forgave you... a little disappointed, but they forgave you!'.

"True..." Isaac nodded, looking in his pocket and pulling out the box, looking at it as he was a bit hesitant on this as Riku noticed the box and smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked, playfully elbowing him. "Come on, just ask her already."

"A-are you sure? I'm more worried about Terra..."

"Relax, we all forgave you, didn't we? Hell, I probably would've done the same to your mother if she was tortured, I can totally see where you were getting at."

"...They asked us with pleading eyes. How could we say no to that?"

"We men just can't say no to women, no matter how hard we try. It's like it's some unwritten superpower or something."

Demyx walked by. "Or maybe we just don't want to hurt their feelings."

"...Okay, that too."

"Come on, big guy, do it!" Natsu ran over. "Everyone else did it and you said that you wanted to ask Tristina after the parents were saved. Well, they're saved! Just do it!"

"JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Deadpool yelled as Isaac gave him a 'seriously?' look. "Hey, I had to at LEAST do a Shia Lebouf moment in this story, come on!"

"Don't know what he meant by 'story', but come on... do it." Natsu requested.

Erza put a hand on his shoulder. "Just do it, it'll all be worth it." She said.

"She's right. Just get it over with." Pit said. "Just like I did with Viridi!"

"And Mokou!" Worldwalker added.

"Dude, it'll all be worth it in the end." Nan told him. "Believe me, I should know..."

Xarina sighed. "I wish you would've done it on Sunset Hill..."

"Sorry... we just got... caught up in the moment..."

"It's fine... we all have our preferences." She said and then hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "I just know you'll be a great husband... who constantly tortures his wife..." She sweatdropped. "Honestly, I'm still baffled that you find dominatrixes attractive but hey, what are you going to do?"

"Dude! Just ask her already!" Kai impatiently exclaimed.

"Big brother... do it!" Rose encouraged.

Isaac sighed. "...Fine..." He said as he took a deep breath. "I'm going to do it." He said and then walked over to Tristina.

"It's a good thing he did it, otherwise i'd have to force him by shotgun point." Sarge said.

Chief sweatdropped. "We're trying to encourage him, not scare him off..."

"I wasn't going to scare him, I was going to be more encouraging!"

"By threatening to shoot him?" Grif asked. "Yeah, that DEFINITELY sounds encouraging."

"Hmm?" Sabrina turned her head to see Isaac, and then saw a box in his hands as her eyes widened. _Oh my god... OH MY GOD!_ She thought. _Okay... breathe... breathe... try not to fangirl..._

"Tristina..." Isaac said as she turned around, hiding the box behind him. "Listen... um... we've been together for five years and... well... I just..." He visibly gulped. "I just want..."

"You just want what?" Tristina asked.

Isaac clenched his fists and pulled out the box as Tristina's eyes widened. "I've bought this...and i've been holding on to ever since this place has been turned into a castle..."

"Isaac..."

He got on one knee. "Tristina... will you... marry me?"

Tristina felt overwhelming tears as she put her hands over her mouth in shock. "All this time... you've held on to that... waiting for the perfect moment..."

"I've wanted to wait until we've saved everyone."

"Isaac... I... I..." She couldn't believe that Isaac held on to that forever and has been waiting just so the parents would react as well.

This moment... is too perfect for her. She wanted to say it... she wanted to... but she started crying uncontrollably as she knelt down, hugging him. "Y-yes... y-y-yes...! I'll m-m-marry you!" She cried.

"SHE SAID YES!" Natsu yelled as everyone cheered and clapped for the two while Sabrina and Aria started tearing up, happy for the two as Isaac put the ring on her finger, as the two kissed, not wanting to move from that spot.

It was the best moment of their lives.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Vytal Festival…_

Nora jumped off of the mountain and hammered down on Team BRNZ, sending them away. "Alright guys! Let's finish them off with Team Attacks! Ren, Nora, Flower Power!" Jaune ordered.

"Wait… what?" Nora asked as Jaune turned around, looking at them in shock.

"Fl-Flower Power… that's your team attack name."

"Since…when…?" Ren asked.

Jaune's eye twitched. "Guys! We've been over this! I explained this over at Endor! It shouldn't be too difficult!"

"Yeah but… I still don't know how it'll work." Ren pointed out. "Besides… how am I gonna find a flower?"

"I think he means 'flour' as in baking." Nora smiled.

"Oh come on, you guys!"

"So… are we still Arkos or something else this time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Pyrrha!"

"Sorry! I'm just wondering if we ever decided to change our attack pattern… whatever it may be."

"Need I remind you that we take our shields together and it's our names put together!"

"Oh… right… yeah…"

"It's still horrible, isn't it?"

"Um…no, it's still…good?"

"Ooo, I'm having a déjà vu moment! Me likey!" Nora grinned.

"HEY!" The leader of BRNZ yelled, catching their attention. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to have a team meeting, thank you very little!" Jaune shouted.

"Yeah, team ears only!" Nora exclaimed.

"…WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

"AND WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CONVERSATION, WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT THAT?!" Jaune yelled.

"Um, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes, Pyrrha?"

"I think he means that we're all…in the middle of a fight." Pyrrha said, as the four of them heard booing from the crowd around them.

"You're right… this is total déjà vu." Ren said.

"Told ya!" Nora smiled.

Jaune sighed. "Nora, just… hit 'em with your hammer."

Nora smirked. "Got it."

"Wait… WHAT?!"

Nora jumped over and swung her hammer, hitting them and they went flying towards the crowd, but they hit an invisible barrier instead, knocking them out of the ring as they heard a bell.

"And with that, Team JNPR wins by knock out! …Literally. Can someone go make sure they're okay?" One of the announcers, Professor Port, asked.

* * *

 _Later that night… in the Citadel and specially in Rose's dream…_

Rose opened her eyes and looked around, seeing that she was on a platform. "Huh...?"

 _So much to do, so little time..._

 **BGM: Dive Into the Heart (Kingdom Hearts)**

Rose jumped at the voice. "Who said that? Where are you? Who are you?"

The voice seemed to ignore her. _Take your time. Don't be afraid. The Door is still shut._

"Door? What door?" Rose wondered and then looked down to see that the platform she was on had Lucy on it. _Lucy? Why is she in this... this... whatever it is?_

Suddenly, three pillars appeared in front of her, and a sword, shield and a staff appeared on top of them, as she tilted her head in confusion. _Power sleeps within you. If you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well._

Rose looked at the pillars and debated on which to take. Still, a part of her thought that this voice had the wrong girl...

Oh well, she'll humor the voice.

Rose curiously looked at the sword and picked it up. _The Power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

Rose sweatdropped and paled at the thought of 'terrible destruction'. She's not _that_ destructive with her HDD, right?

She put it away and approached the wand. _The power of the mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of wonder and ruin._

"Ruin" burned through Rose's mind and tossed it back. It's like it wants her to destroy everything in sight or something... at least, according to her, that is.

She then approached the shield. _The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all._

Rose grinned. This was perfect!

She took the shield. _Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

Rose went straight for the wand and gave it up. The wand rubbed her the wrong way... more than the shield.

 _You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the Power of the Mystic. is this the form you choose?_

Rose nodded. "Yes." She said with a grin.

Little did she realize was that her big brother chose the same thing.

Suddenly, the platform shattered and then she fell to a different platform. She wanted to transform into her HDD to have her gently float down... but nothing happened.

Odd, she felt herself transform, but she's still herself... in fact, she didn't float at all, she just landed on the ground... and surprisingly on her feet. She saw that she had landed on the platform with Reimu on it. _Reimu?_

Suddenly, Shadow Heartless surrounded her and her first instinct was to transform and summon her HDD Keyblade... so she did that... problem was... she still didn't transform and a shield appeared on her hand, which confused her because she still felt like she had transformed and summoned it... so why is she holding a shield and still her normal self?

 _You've gained the power to fight._

"Uh, hello? Mister voice? I've gained the power to fight a long time ago..." She said.

 _There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep that light burning strong._ It had ignored her _again._

"Don't ignore me!" She pouted before whacking the shield on the Heartless.

* * *

 _Outside of her dream..._

Sabrina walked in to check on her daughter before she herself crashed for the night, only to see her in her CPU Candidate form with her CPU Keyblade out. "What in the world...?" She wondered.

* * *

 _Back inside..._

Rose soon found herself back in her own home, in her own room. "Am I...back home?" She wondered.

 _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

"...I'm five... but my birthday is tomorrow? Is that what you want to hear or...?" Rose asked as she wandered around her home and then saw Isaac playing on his 3DS on his bed as she walked in. "Big brother~!" She sang happily... but Isaac didn't seem to listen. "Big bro?" She climbed on the bed and waved her hand in front of him. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Isaac still didn't seem to be _there_ at all. "Big brother! HEY! HEY!" She yelled at him.

Finally, it what seemed like forever... he opened his mouth and Rose leaned in on anticipation.

"What do you want out of life?" He asked, his eyes still fixated on the 3DS.

Rose stared at her brother in confusion. What kind of question was that?

"Um..." Rose thought about it. "I want to be...with my mommy for as long as I can." She said. "...Actually, no... with my family for as long as I can."

Isaac said nothing, but he smiled a little and reached for her, scratching her head and Rose smiled...before he disappeared. "Big brother?!" She asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure she was just seeing things.. but Isaac was gone. She could've sworn he was there just a second ago...

Rose hopped off of the bed and wandered around, and then she heard a voice. "Rose!"

She knew that voice anywhere. "Mommy!" She smiled and took off, looking for where she was and then she found her doing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. She smiled. "Hi mommy!" She grinned... but Sabrina didn't respond. "Mommy?"

Sabrina said nothing as Rose got closer to her, gently tugging her. "Mommy? Are you trying to tease me or something?" She asked... but Sabrina still said nothing, making her daughter very worried... but then...

"Honey... what are you so afraid of?"

Rose blinked and thought she was going crazy. She could've sworn her mother talked without her mouth moving _at all._

* * *

 _Back in the real world..._

"Rose! ROSE!" Sabrina yelled, getting worried. She was back to her normal self and the Keyblade was gone... but still, this worried Sabrina. No matter how hard she shook her... she wasn't even budging. She put her head to her chest, and to her relief, her heart was still beating. So... why couldn't she wake up?

This greatly bothered her, because Rose would always wake up to the sound of Sabrina's loving voice. "Riku! Minene! Get over here!" She requested, sounding distressed.

* * *

 _Dream world..._

"Um, losing my family?" Rose asked as Sabrina smiled and then just like that... she disappeared, much to the shock of Rose.

First Isaac and now her mother?

What the hell was going on?

Rose kept wandering out, nearly bursting into tears. Her brother... and now her mother disappeared on her.

She kept wandering around until she spotted Riku on the chair reading the newspaper and smiled. "Daddy!" She ran over to him, climbing on the couch and then on the chair, climbing on his lap and looking him in the face... but to her surprise, Riku acted like she wasn't even there as he kept reading it.

Just what was so special about this newspaper anyway?

She turned around to see what he was reading.

"What's most important to you?" Riku asked as Rose blinked, looking around for wherever it said on the newspaper, but it said nothing about it... then she realized he spoke to her.

"My family..." She said... and then she felt a sudden 'thud' on the chair... and to her surprise, he was gone!

So much for holding him down...

She then heard gunfire and nearly jumped... but realized that it's probably her aunt Minene doing target practice as she ran to the backyard to greet her, but she wasn't there. "Aunt Minene?"

* * *

 _Real world..._

"That didn't work?!" Minene asked.

"There's gotta be something that'll wake her up." Riku muttered.

"I just hope she didn't fall into a coma..." Sabrina said, nearly tearing up and then the door opened up to reveal Isaac, Yuno and Tristina.

"What the hell is going on here?" Isaac wondered.

* * *

 _Dream world..._

 _You want to be with your family for as long as you can, you're afraid of losing your family, your family is most important to you. Your true adventure will begin when Haven will be destroyed. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._

"Haven? Is something going to happen to Ruby's world?" Rose asked, but the voice didn't respond... and then the whole place lit up before she wound up back on a different platform with Princess Peach on it.

 _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..._

Rose didn't like the sound of that as she turned to see her own shadow moving...and growing... and it grew into Darkside as Rose's eyes widened.

 _But don't be afraid... and don't forget..._

"Forget what?" Rose wondered before shrugging it off. Maybe it had something to do with not forgetting her family?

She transformed into her CPU Candidate self and summoned her Keyblade... but only summoning the shield instead and she was still herself, which not only confused her, but it frustrated her.

Just what is UP with this?!

* * *

 _Real world..._

"She did it again!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"This happened before?" Yuno asked.

"Rose! Rose!" Tristina shook her. "Honey, wake up!" She begged as Isaac was doing the same thing, when Horus, Light and Maria Jr. came in, looking concerned.

* * *

 _Dream world..._

Rose did one last whack to the head from her shield on Darkside... and was about to deal the finishing blow... when the shield disappeared on her as her eyes widened and then looked to see Darkside getting up, glaring at her as she backed up in fear.

She tried to transform and summon her Keyblade...

But still nothing!

 _But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

Rose tripped and then felt darkness grabbing a hold of her, overtaking her as Darkside raised his arm, ready to finish her.

 _So don't forget: You are the one... who will destroy the Malevolent Seven._

 **End BGM**

* * *

Rose suddenly gasped and woke up, panting as she was out of her HDD and the Keyblade was gone as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Oh thank god..." Sabrina sighed with relief and hugged Rose tightly, silently crying.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

"D-don't worry about it..." Sabrina sniffed. "I'm just so glad you're awake and...safe..." She said as Rose could see the others having relieved looks.

She wanted to tell them about her dream, but she'll most likely tell them some other time. "I love you mommy..."

"I love you too!" Sabrina said, wiping her tears away and kissed her back on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie..."

"Okay!" Rose smiled, hugging her family before they all walked out, but not before hugging Horus and Light as well as she soon fell asleep once more.

What she didn't realize... was that something far greater than her HDD Keyblade was about to come to her.

* * *

 _Back at the Vytal Tournament…_

"Uh, Neptune! I could use some help, buddy!" Sun called out for help while battling team NDGO and both Scarlet and Sage were out of commission for a while.

Sage had a good reason. He had a flaming coconut slam right into his crotch.

"Uh, you know, it'd probably be better if _you_ came over here! Yeah! I can guard this…sector. We're in lock down mode!" Neptune turned around.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing to lock down!" Sun shouted while behind him, a member of NDGO freed one of it's dangling women from a pirate ship.

"Lockdown! Right, you got it!"

The two women jumped off the ship and Sun jumped away, barely avoiding being impaled by one of the girls' spears. "I know you're afraid of water, but you gotta-!"

Neptune shot down the same woman into the water, saving Sun. "There, I helped! Are you happy now? Also, _I_ am not afraid of water and I have no idea what _you_ are talking about!"

The three NDGO girls regrouped, getting ready to take down Sun.

"NEPTUNE!"

"Okay, fine! J-just get out of the water!" Neptune requested as the two leaped forward and then he did one epic spin of his gun turning into a sword… and then gingerly tiptoed to the water while Sun was giving him a 'seriously?!' look on his face and then the spear hit the water, electrocuting and the women, electrocuting them in the process and knocking them out and the boys celebrated by doing a chest bump.

"And with that, Team SSSN moves on to the Doubles Round!" Professor Port declared and then turned to Oobleck. "You know what I call _that_ victory?"

"Shocking?"

"No, well earned. What you said is stupid."

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

"We gotta think of ways to distract Rose for her birthday." Riku said. "I can't believe she's 6 today… but still, we gotta figure out how to distract her."

"We could have her play on the playground…" Isaac said.

"Yeah, or we could have her build something." Nepgear suggested. "Hmm… but how are we going to keep her distracted?"

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Sabrina chimed in and pulled out her Pokeball with a sly grin on her face.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

Rose was sitting in a chair, looking at a stage and then Genie appeared. "Welcome, ladies and gentleman to the first annual birthday show!" He exclaimed. "We have a lot of amazing acts for you today with our guest of honor, Rose!"

Rose giggled at this. "Alright, sit back, enjoy, and watch the show! First off, we have… Beast Boy!" Genie declared and then disappeared while Beast Boy appeared as his eyes looked a bit…different.

"Hello, govena! Good to see you, old chap!"

…Yep, Beast Boy has a British Accent for some bizarre reason.

"I say, where's my tea? I would like some crumpets to go with that!"

In the audience, Beast Boy's fellow titans just looked at this as if he lost his ever loving mind. "…You…have got to be kidding me." Raven said.

"This ain't…entertaining." Cyborg said.

"It is for Rose." Robin said, glancing over and seeing Rose laughing, and then seeing Starfire who looked intent on listening to Beast Boy.

Then there was Terra, who was laughing hysterically. "Oh, this is just priceless!" She laughed.

It was then that a very long cane grabbed Beast Boy's neck and then too him away. "Give him a big hand!" Genie exclaimed as Rose clapped while everyone else… pity clapped. "The next act will be… in a few seconds!" He disappeared and reappeared next to Malamar. "Is the next act ready?"

"Mala." Malamar nodded, as Nepgear, Uni, Ram and Rom's eyes were in a hypnotic spell.

"Alright, go go go!" Genie ordered and then Nepgear decided to run over.

"Wahoo! I feel so alive!" Nepgear exclaimed. "It's so great to be out of Planeptune and checking out all the sights!"

"Neptune, will you quiet down! I'm trying to hear myself think!" Uni shouted.

"Oh pipe down, Noire. You and your Tsundere attitude is cramping my style!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TSUNDERE?!"

"You are, you drama queen!"

"I'll show YOU drama, you hyperactive CPU!"

"Can't you two break it up?!"

"Yeah, be nice!"

"Noire… please tell me I'm seeing double."

"You are. I'm seeing two Blanc's as well."

"Oh lovely… twice the Blanc, double the flat."

Ram and Rom immediately got angry. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT?!" They both yelled.

"You are!" Uni said.

"OH, WHY YOU LITTLE…!"

The three of them got in a fighting dust cloud. "Hey no fair! Nep wants to be in the fight too! I'm the main character for crying out loud!" She dove on in, getting beat up in the process while Genie appeared, pushing away the fighting four while Rose was laughing.

"Is she easily amused?" Cyborg asked.

"Most likely." Robin nodded.

Then, Minene and Yuno came up, and Minene was wearing an attractive nurse outfit and Yuno was wearing a maid outfit. "Hey, do you want me to make you feel better~?" Minene asked.

"I'll make your day special~!" Yuno smiled and Yuki and Nishijima were standing up, clenching their fist while hearts were over their eyes… while steam randomly came out of their noses… and then they quickly ran up to their hot girls, the four of them with sly smirks on their faces… and Genie pushed them away.

"Alright, Natsu! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" Happy declared.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu yelled in a… high pitched voice.

"You guys are so pumped up for anything, it makes me sick!" Wendy shouted.

"Goodness, you didn't have to be so rude, Wendy!" Carla said.

It was obvious that Wendy and Carla had somehow switched roles.

"OI! It makes me want to beat you up, Salamander!" Lily exclaimed.

"You want to rumble, metal head?! Because I can make that happen!" Happy growled as both of their eyes were shooting out electricity.

"Another fight? You can't be serious…" Gajeel said, eating a kiwi while Wendy angrily split Happy and Lily up.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" Wendy yelled, and then Natsu placed his elbow on Wendy's elbow.

"Sooo, want to go eat some fish together?"

Wendy's eyebrow twitched. "How many times do I have to tell you… THAT I. HATE. FISH!" She yelled.

"Well you didn't have to yell about it!"

"…This…makes me uncomfortable…" Lucy sweatdropped as Romeo agreed.

"But you have to admit, Gajeel acting like Lily is so adorable!" Levy squealed and then Genie pushed them away while then a spotlight appeared, and Gray was standing there, wearing a fedora of all things.

"Hey. Why are you all sitting there when you…" He got into a position. "…Should be dancing! Hit it!"

 **BGM: You Should Be Dancing**

Gray had already begun dancing.

"Oh…my…" Juvia was already impressed.

"Dang, he's got some moves!" Erza said in amazed.

"Why am I the only one dancing? You should be too!" Gray said and…apparently doing the moonwalk.

Juvia squealed in delight, letting out a fangirl scream and ran over to Gray and together, they danced with Gray spinning Juvia around.

"Now that's how you should spin a lady! Go Gray!" Elfman cheered, unaware of Levy and Mirajane were tapping their feet to the beat.

"I feel like dancing for some reason." Levy said.

"Right?!"

Gray was then, surprisingly, already putting the moves on Juvia, as she had hearts over her eyes as she was giggling uncontrollably… and then when the song ended, he kissed her as Juvia let out a fangirl scream and fainted as Gray put Juvia over his shoulder and decided to moonwalk off the stage.

 **End BGM**

Then, Kiba walked on the stage…on all fours and started barking. "Woof! Woof!" He then howled and started scratching himself by the ear.

"Oh, I'm not going to let him live this down." Shino quietly said.

"Mrow!" They heard a female cat… or at least… if you can call Lisanna a cat. "Row!"

"Grrr…" Kiba growled at Lisanna, barking.

"Hiss!" She put her back up, swiping at Kiba. "Hsss!"

It was then that Kiba decided to chase Lisanna off the stage and past the crowd. "HEY! THAT'S MY SISTER YOU'RE CHASING!" Elfman yelled and went after him. "YOU GET BACK HERE, KIBA!"

It was then that the scenery changed to Hinata Hyuga on a balcony. "Oh romeo! Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo!"

"Yo, down here!"

Hinata looked down and saw "Romeo" aka Naruto down below. "Oh, Romeo! So glad you could make it!"

"Hey uh, could you let down your hair? The vines seem to be a little…cut today."

"Combining Romeo and Juliet with Rapunzel?" Lucy mused. "Interesting."

"Um, I already cut my hair so… this is a bit awkward." Hinata sweatdropped.

"Romeo" had an idea. "Why don't you jump down? I'll catch you, Juliet!"

"…Are you sure? It's a long way down."

"I'll catch you!"

"Alright." Hinata nodded as she climbed over and jumped off, and Naruto caught her in his arms. "My hero!"

"Anything for you, my dear Juliet!"

"Oh, Romeo…!" Hinata smiled as the two leaned in, and then kissed.

"WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Sakura yelled from the crowd.

 _Off-stage…_

"This has got to be one of the stupidest things ever… of all time." Grif said as Malamar turned her head to look at Grif and Kosaka, not even amused by their antics.

"Mala…" Malamar growled and then had an idea, and used Hypnosis on the two. "Mala Malamar!"

"We have a late entry? Perfect!" Genie said and looked at the two. "Hey… I have an idea."

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"Ladies and gentleman, we have one final act for you today and it's… this!" Genie called out and the curtains opened… revealing to be the stage of Duck Hunt and then Akamaru, who's being Duck Hunt, sniffed around and then jumped into the grass.

Then, Kosaka and Grif appeared behind the grass and started "flying" around the stage, making duck noises in the process.

And the shooter… just so happened to be Sarge. "Heheheh… I'm having duck for dinner!" Sarge smirked and then cocked his shotgun… and then shot both of them down and then Akamaru grabbed both of them by their necks, happy he got two ducks… and then he took off running with them, specifically the infirmary.

It was then that the main culprit of everyone acting so strange walked on the stage, happening to be Malamar. "Isn't she wonderful, folks? Give her a big hand!" Genie exclaimed.

"…I don't care if Naruto and Hinata were possessed to kiss each other. It seemed real to me." Sakura said.

Kakashi chuckled. "I took a picture." He said, holding a camera as Sakura grinned.

"Oh, they're gonna be in for a surprise." Sakura chuckled, fist bumping Kakashi.

"This was the best show ever!" Rose cheered. "Thanks for that!"

"Mala. Malamar."

"Hold on! Let me get up here." Latias got up on the stage. "She says 'You're welcome'."

"Malamar Mala Mala Malamar."

"She wants to entertain and use her Hypnosis for comedic or helpful reasons and not for evil."

"Mala Malamar."

"Also, she has a personal dislike to a certain evil Malamar."

"I could've translated all of that…" Sheila quietly muttered.

Hina giggled. "Latias beat you to it."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 _With Sabrina…_

Sabrina pulled the cake out of the oven and grabbed the strawberry frosting. "Alright, time to cover this bad boy!"

 _Hey…_

"Huh?" Sabrina turned her head. "Am I hearing things?" She rubbed her head. "Ugh… I'm probably working too hard…"

 _Actually, you're not._

Sabrina turned her head. "Okay, who's doing that?"

 _Your Pokemon, Malamar._

"…You have telepathy?"

 _I do._

"That's good to know."

 _If it's not too much trouble, I need to apologize to Frillish after Rose's birthday._

"That does seem like a good idea." Sabrina nodded. "I totally agree."

 _Thank you._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Nepgear walked around, humming to herself and then she was suddenly pinned to a wall by Uni. "Oh!" Nepgear blushed.

Uni chuckled and said nothing, looking into her eyes and then kissed her, not moving from that spot and then Lucy walked by and saw this. "…Uh oh." She said.

"Is that Nepgear and Uni…kissing…?" Usagi asked.

"…Did anyone know about this?" Lucy asked.

"Um, no." Reimu replied. "I wonder if they kept it a secret from all of us."

"…Kairi's going to flip." Peach said and then Kairi walked by, seeing this.

"WHAT THE…?! You didn't tell me about this!" Kairi exclaimed.

"We have a good reason for that." Palutena said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"…We didn't know about this one." Peach said, causing Kairi to anime fall from this.

"That figures…" She muttered.

* * *

 _Back with Rose…_

Rose happily walked by, humming to herself. "Hey Rose!" Happy flew by.

"Happy? What's up?"

"There's something I need to show you! Come on!" He took off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rose ran after him until she was then in a dark room…and Happy was no where to be seen. "Happy? Hey, where are you?" She wondered.

She then sniffed a little. "…Why do I smell strawberries?"

Suddenly, the light came on. "SURPRISE!"

Everyone was there, and by everyone, I mean Rose's family, Tohka, Iris, Horus, CPU Candidates, Fairy Tail, Flame, Rosa's family, and Worldwalker's family.

Rose smiled. "Awesome!"

 **BGM: Let's Party! (Fairy Tail 2014)**

"Heheh, we went over the top on your birthday!" Sabrina smiled, pointing to her presents.

"Thanks!" Rose smiled.

"Oh and before I forget." Sabrina hugged her daughter tightly. "Happy birthday, sweetie!"

Rose giggled. "Thanks!" She grinned, hugging her back and then Natsu's hand burst into flame and lit up the candles which Rose immediately blew out and then went to the presents. "Can I open them now?"

"Go for it, birthday girl!" Sabrina smiled as Rose opened up the first one, from her mother as it was shaped like a ball as Rose opened it to reveal a Pokeball, and then she tossed it in the air, and out came the female Frillish.

"Frill!"

"Aaah! So cute!" Rose squealed and then hugged Frillish, who then hugged her back. She then opened her next present from her father, a Spring Blue Flower, as she smiled at this.

"Here, let me fix it for you." Riku said and then carefully placed it on the right side of her hair. "There we go."

"Cool!" Rose smiled and then opened up Isaac's present, which was a Code Geass Nightmare Model Action Figure. "Whoa!"

"They make those?" Erza asked in surprise.

"Apparently, they do." Isaac chuckled and Rose started playing with it before setting it aside to open up Maria Jr's present, and it was a chained Pokeball bracelet.

"Sweet!" Rose grinned, immediately putting it on and hugging Maria Jr. and she hugged her back before Rose opened up the next one from her aunt Minene, Uncle Nishijima and the twins, and it was… a belt. But not just any kind of belt, it was a toolkit for all her tools, plus safety goggles.

"Nitori and Aya helped us make it for you." Minene smiled.

 _I'm still surprised Aya took an interest in machinery…_ Sabrina thought, watching her hug Minene and then Rose opened up Yuno and Yuki's present…which was a… cell phone?!

"It's actually more of a diary that we used to have." Yuno said. "Call it a Future Diary."

"We're still trying to figure out what to call it." Yuki admitted.

"I'm sure I'll come up with something." Rose giggled and then opened up the next present from Professor Jacob… which was a Pokemon Digital Watch. (Or Poketch, if you will.)

"I went all the way to Sinnoh just to get that." Jacob chuckled.

"It's perfect!" Rose smiled, putting it on and then opened up Tohka's present, which was some sort of pass. "Um…"

"It's a special pass to Denliner." Tohka explained. "Oh! And there's a couple more of my presents." She said as Rose opened them to reveal Imagin Plushies. "I had Julia help me make them." She giggled at this as Rose ran over and hugged her.

"Quick! Open ours!" Horus encouraged.

"Patience." Iris chuckled and then Rose opened theirs and from Horus, it was a Kid Icarus necklace with all the symbols of the Kid Icarus weapons, and then there were wings that came with it, as they attached to her back and folded down.

"You can fly just like Maria Jr. and Light! And someday, I'll fly with you!" Horus grinned.

Rose smiled. "Thanks!" She said, hugging Horus and Iris before opening up the present from the CPU Candidates and then opened it to reveal a new CPU Candidate outfit for her.

"Let's just say Hina's new HDD outfit inspired us." Nepgear smiled as it's a blue skintight bodysuit with light sliver designs and light sliver Pokeballs on the backhand part of her gloves along with matching thigh high boots.

"Cool!" Rose grinned, transforming into Silver Sister as the outfit was absorbed, changing her look. "Nice!" She exclaimed, hugging them before turning back to normal and then she opened up Flare's present, which was a Dragonair doll.

"It wraps around you. It goes with that outfit apparently, according to Jacob." Flare said, shrugging as Rose put it on, wrapping around her bellybutton.

"I love it!" Rose smiled, hugging her cousin and opening up Flame's present, and it was a miniature version of a Robobot suit from Kirby: Planet Robobot. Plus, there was a Warp Star next to it.

"Is that a Robobot from the latest Kirby game?" Flare asked.

"Yep. It is. I found one when I was in Dreamland." Flame explained.

 _Remind me to get that game later…_ Sabrina thought, and then Rose opened up Sora and Kairi's present, which was a Wayfinder flower.

"Awesome!" She smiled, putting it on the other side of her hair.

"I knew you'd love it!" Kairi giggled.

Rose then spotted a gift that had Fairy Tail markings all over it and then she opened it up, revealing a scrapbook.

"It's a scrapbook for all the fun times we had!" Mirajane smiled as Rose opened it up and checked them out, seeing a few pictures of Natsu being a complete goofball, Gray being shirtless and any other Fairy Tail shenanigans.

There was also a few pictures of Aria arm wrestling Mirajane, Xarina wearing Erza's armor and Sabrina drinking something while Cana had a cheeky smile on her face. "Ha! I remember that time! I spiked Sabrina's lemonade with some of my alcohol!"

"…No WONDER I had a migraine when I woke up…" Sabrina muttered her breath. "That also explains why Riku told me I was acting very loopy that day after we went back to Destiny Islands, giggling like an idiot."

"Heh, I recorded all of it." Riku said.

Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. "WH-WHAT?! Get rid of it!"

"Oh please, why would I get rid of something so hilarious?" Riku grinned.

"Oh, this I gotta see!" Sora exclaimed.

"So do I!" Isaac laughed.

"Note to self, destroy that video…" Sabrina growled.

Then, Rose opened up N, Rosa and Light's gifts as it was none other than a Pokenav Plus, complete with Player Search System (PSS for short), Pokemon Amie, Super Training… and a Pokedex.

"Cool!" Rose grinned, hugging them and then opened up the last present from Worldwalker's family and it was a… robotic backpack. "Nice, robotics!"

"The robotic backpack is based off of Clank from Ratchet and Clank." Worldwalker explained. "And as a Ratchet and Clank fan, I just couldn't let that opportunity go to waste. Also, there's an AI in it." He said and then looked at the parents. "Remember that one A.I. that Caboose named really late in Red vs Blue?"

"Santa?" Sabrina asked.

"Bingo."

"How did you get it out of the temple to a backpack?" Riku asked.

"It wasn't easy, but we managed to put him in the backpack. You see, we took the backpack over to Chorus and found a terminal in one of the temples, and then we convinced Santa to go into the backpack and we connected the terminal to the backpack with a cable of some sort to transfer the data. So now, he's in the backpack." He explained.

"That was it…?" Isaac asked.

"Well, that was the shortened version. I'd tell you all of it, but I'd probably bore you with all the technical stuff that comes with me being a computer expert."

"…I got lost when he told me." Mokou admitted. "I tried to follow along but I was like "…Um, what…?"

Worldwalker laughed. "I figured I confused you." He chuckled and then remembered something. "Oh! There's something else in that backpack." He said and then Rose pulled out a wrench.

"Another wrench!" Rose squealed.

"Not just any wrench, but the OmniWrench Millennium 12!" Worldwalker grinned, and then to their amazement, it glowed brightly… before switching into a Keyblade. "What the… I don't recall having it do THAT!"

The Keychain of this Keyblade is a gear with a wrench imprinted on it while the handle of the Keyblade is…well, the handle of the OmniWrench Millennium 12 as the blade is the shaft and the teeth is the head of the OmniWrench Millennium 12.

"You don't think that… Rose had a Dive to the Heart last night, do you?" Isaac wondered.

Sabrina folded her arms. "I don't…think so…?" She rubbed her chin in thought. "Maybe…?"

"Hello." The Keyblade spoke, making them jump. "I am Mr. Zurkon."

"Another A.I.?" Natsu asked.

"Technically, no." The Keyblade pointed itself to the table and shot a beam of light, revealing Mr. Zurkon himself. "Mr. Zurkon can come out of the Keyblade."

"Oh great, someone who speaks in third person… lovely." Lucy sighed.

Juvia blinked for a moment. "I don't know why, but third person feels very familiar…"

"The Keyblade boosts Strength and Magic and it is called Lombax's Tool. The abilities of this Keyblade can grab and throw back projectiles out of midair wherever Mr. Zurkon's master wishes to send it back. It also attracts small metal objects and that Keyblade can go between wrench and Keyblade."

 _So basically, like Caliburn._ Flare thought.

"Mr. Zurkon will serve his master well!" He said before heading back into the Keyblade, turning back into a wrench.

"Well… That was something." Gajeel said, not sure what to say about it.

"Anyway, I'll explain the features of this backpack." Worldwalker said. "First off is the Helipack. It's main purpose is to slow down descents from high places giving her a better jump distance as well as being able to do a Mario Style Long Jump and a increased jump from a crouching position. Up next is the Thuster Pack, which can work the same as the Helipack and can act as a jetpack with limited fuel. Then there is the Hydropack which, when activated, increases speed while in water."

"That's so cool!" Rose grinned.

"Uh, wouldn't her HDD defeat the purpose of the Helipack? She can fly…not to mention she has wings." Uni pointed out.

"I don't think it does." Worldwalker chuckled.

"Is it just me or was Rose pretty much spoiled for her 6th birthday?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty much." Natsu said.

"Thanks, guys!" Rose smiled. "Now... I'm hungry for some cake!"

"I'm so with you there!" Erza grinned. However before anyone could have cake, Mr. Zurkon appeared out of the Keyblade.

"Mr. Zurkon forgot one thing. Here you go." He said as a metallic red and grey glove appeared on Rose's right hand with what looked like a disco ball on the back.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Worldwalker exclaimed in shock.

"The Groovitron Glove serves as the perfect use of hilarity and useful distractions. It can be used when using the Keyblade." Mr. Zurkon replied.

Sabrina snickered. "G-Groovi...tron...? What... is that and why..." She laughed. "Why does it sound hilarious?!"

"Well, in the Ratchet and Clank games, every enemy, including bosses, would break out in dance as long as the Groovitron is out, and since they're too busy dancing, you could take them out with ease while listening to disco music. Rose... just became the queen of distractions."

 _"Queen of distractions."_

Rose liked the sound of that.

"So... she can cause random dance parties that we can take advantage of? Can we see how it works?" Isaac asked.

"Sure, we'll use it on the poor saps in the next room as test subjects." Worldwalker grinned.

Said poor saps just so happened to be Deadpool, Grif, and Tucker... and Rose threw a Groovitron in the room.

 **BGM: Macarena**

Then, the three of them started dancing for no reason.

"WOO! DISCO! I LOVE THIS SONG!" Deadpool yelled.

"NO! NOOOOO! THIS IS TOO MUCH WORK...! WHY! CAN'T! I! STOP! DANCING?!" Grif complained.

"HEEEEEY, MACARENA!" Tucker sang. "Now this is club music! Where's all the chicks at?!"

As you can imagine everyone started laughing at the three of them...

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Several slices of cake later…_

"Thanks, mommy!" Rose smiled, hugging her and then took off to the playground with Maria Jr, Light and Horus.

"You're…welcome…" Sabrina tried to say, but she was long gone. "That silly little girl." She chuckled and then sighed. "They grow up so fast." She said. _I hope for my sake… Rose won't grow up too fast._

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Rose…_

"Hey Rose, you're not the only one with a new HDD outfit." Maria Jr. said as Rose looked at her and then she went into her Red Sister form, looking completely different.

She was now wearing a red bodysuit with blue designs with matching black detached-sleeves and thigh-high boots with 3 inch block heels. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Rose grinned, hugging her sister. "Race you to the swings!"

"You're on!" She smirked and then they took off running.

"So… want to hang out at the slides?" Light asked.

"Sure." Horus nodded and took off to the slides.

* * *

 _With the Organization group…_

"Hey, has anyone seen my wife? I can't seem to find her." Demyx walked over to them.

"Now that I think about it… I haven't seen her since this morning." Lea said.

"Hmm…" Xion rubbed her chin in thought. "I haven't seen Larxene either."

"Why do I have this feeling that she went out of her way to attack Larxene…" Roxas sweatdropped.

"Now I doubt she'd go out of her wy to do that. Xarina's too kind to do something like that." Isa said. "She's probably playing Splatoon or something."

"Now that's way more believable." Lea said. "It's not like they're going to cross paths or anything. Besides, Xarina's a girl that easily forgives." He sighed. "She doesn't hold grudges."

"LARXENE, YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT, AREN'T YOU?!"

"…Or maybe she does." Lea sweatdropped.

Ienzo facepalmed. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?"

"Not my fault."

"Well, let's go break those two up." Aeleus said as they took off.

* * *

 _With the two…_

"I'm the one that's asking for it?! Who's the one that was being annoying in Twilight Town?!"

"I wasn't being annoying!" Xarina growled. "You're just easily annoyed… and impatient!"

"Do you want another slap to the face? Because this time, I'll add my knives to the mix to shut you up!"

"Oh, I'll add my Keyblade to the mix… oh wait, maybe you don't want me to use my Keyblade so I can work on my MAGIC a little more. I was thinking using a Triple Firaga ON YOUR FACE!"

"Hmph, still bitter about that little experience, eh? Still mad that I slapped you? That is just pathetic…"

"What's pathetic is that you keep bring it up! I'm just trying to be friends with you, but you're making it IMPOSSIBLE!"

"That's because you were the one that suggested TO ME that I NEEDED to be PATIENT when you were attempting to magic with your stupid brother! YOU WERE TAKING FOREVER!"

Xarina growled. "Don't you dare talk down to my brother like that…" She threatened.

"I can talk down to anyone I want! Now move aside, you waste of energy!" She said, pushing her down and walking away.

Oh… she just about had it with her…

"You know what you are? You're a Heartless bitch!"

Larxene stopped walking, clenching her fists. "What… did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

Larxene summoned her knives, getting in a battling position while Xarina summoned Squid Force. "You are working my last nerve…" She growled as the others quickly arrived to see it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Break it up, you two!" Braig exclaimed.

"There's no need to fight." Dilan said. "Break it up."

"Don't you understand?! Larxene is a BITCH and she'll always be a bitch! I've never exactly showed it in the Organization... but deep down, I was feeling angry after she slapped me! I was happy that you were gone... but now look, the bitch comes back with a heart and she's STILL a bitch! I guess a bitch is always a bitch considering you have a heart... some things just never change!"

"YOU THINK THAT I WANTED THIS?! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WANTED MY HEART BACK?! I NEVER WANTED THIS! YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE ABUSIVE PARENTS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR FATHER CONSTANTLY BEATING YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS SAY THEY NEVER WANTED YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S IT LIKE TO HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND CHEAT ON YOU AND DUMP YOU FOR THAT SLUT IN HIGH SCHOOL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR PARENTS BE MURDERED! AND YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE... TO DIE FROM HEARTBREAK!"

 **BGM: Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

The room was silent, all the former Organization members looked at her in shock... even Marluxia had a surprised look on his face. "You... you what?!" Ienzo asked.

"Having a heart is painful, alright?!" Larxene calmed down, but she had a saddened look. "I was happy that I became a Nobody... I was glad I wouldn't suffer anymore pain... but the pain was still there..."

"So that's why you were so bitchy... you were taking out your pain on the others... because of your childhood..." Lea said.

"Right... I wanted to move on... I hurt others to... hide my pain... I told Marluxia a long time ago that having a heart was painful..."

"Yes, but you never told me exactly what happened when you had a heart." Marluxia said.

"Right..." Larxene sighed. "When Sabrina killed me... I was sad... but deep down I was happy that I would suffer no more... until my Heartless was defeated... and then... I came back." Tears swelled in her eyes. "The first thing I felt..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Ugh... wh-where am I?" Larxene wondered as she sat up. "Am I... alive?" She asked and then she felt something as she put her hand on her chest and her eyes widened in horror._

 _She felt... her heartbeat._

 _"M-my heart..." Larxene said, a tear ran down her cheek as she breathed quickly, panting and then let out a very loud distressed scream._

* * *

 _End Flashback..._

"I returned... and so did my memories..." Larxene said. "I... I wanted to kill myself and end it again... but... I couldn't bring myself to do it... I didn't want..." Tears were landing on the ground. "I didn't want to suffer again... I can't... I can't move on from this...!"

She fell on her knees, crying. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for what I did in the past... for the way I acted... everything...! I only act this way so no one would ever find out my true self... I-I hope... you can... f-forgive me...!" She sobbed.

All her friends looked at her in guilt, saddened for what they said to her...

Xarina said nothing, but she couldn't help but feel…sorry for Larxene. She never had any parents, so she really didn't know how it felt like to be a mother, even though she tries her very hardest since she's the mother of Nan... and the fact she gets advice from Sabrina, Aria and the other mothers, but never mind about that.. she could tell that Larxene was hurting…badly.

She then walked to her, putting her Keyblade away. "Larxene, we've all had pain in the past... not just you." She said as Larxene looked up to her, tears still streaming down her cheeks as she looked at everyone, as she could see the pain in all of their eyes... but she could tell they moved on.

So why can't she?

"We can help you move on from this." Xarina said. "We can get you back to your normal self some day. I promise you that." She said and then sweetly smiled at her before hugging her, and then Lea joined in... then Xion, Roxas, Demyx, Ienzo, Aeleus... everyone.

More tears streamed down her cheeks and then cried again, crying on Xarina's shoulder.

Looks like the Organization has one final mission together...

Get Larxene back to her normal self before she became a Heartless bitch.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Let's see…" Worldwalker rubbed his chin in thought. "Okay, so I have Rose and Maria Jr. being the flower girls, Hades as my best man, Yukari as the maid of honor… hmm… now who did I have for the ring bearer again?"

"Me." Professor Jacob said.

"Oh yeah." He nodded. "Let's see… what else… the wedding will be at Rosalina's Observatory… but who am I going to have conduct the ceremony?"

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Rosalina walked over to him. "We have Toadsworth conduct the ceremony."

Worldwalker grinned. "Perfect!"

Hikari then came running up to them. "Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"You're missing the Finals… it's Yang vs Mercury!"

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "I'm missing that?! Why didn't someone tell me?!" He asked as they took off and seeing Sabrina and everyone watching the fight, cheering Yang on.

* * *

 _At Vale…_

Mercury had just shot down Yang with his flurry of shots from his legs to make some sort of tornado, hitting her as he casually walked away after that, dusting himself off… but then there was an explosion behind him, turning around to see Yang not down yet as she let out a scream and punched Mercury several times before doing one final punch to knock him down, defeating him as everyone cheered.

"What a way to kick off the finals!" Port exclaimed.

"Yang Xiao Long wins!" Oobleck declared as the platform lowered and Mercury was weakly getting up.

"Yeah, you did it, sis!" Ruby cheered.

"Way to go, Yang!" Blake clapped for her.

Yang wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Better luck next time." She said and walked away.

"There's not going to _be_ a next time, blondie…" Mercury said as Yang turned around to see him going in and attempting to kick her down, so on instinct, Yang immediately punched Mercury down… on the leg as they all heard everyone started to 'boo' them.

"My word!" Oobleck exclaimed in horror.

"Cut the cameras!" Port ordered.

Far away from Vale, two Elephant Grimm (called Goliaths) sensed something as their ears perked up, feeling negativity as a few other Grimm were sensing the negativity as well.

"Agh… my leg… my leg…!"

"That's what you get, you little-" She was then surrounded by soldiers. "Huh?"

"Yang Xiao Long, stand down!"

They were aiming their weapons at her.

"What? Why?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Mercury!" Emerald ran over to him in horror.

"Why'd she do that?! WHY'D SHE ATTACK ME?!"

Yang couldn't understand… Mercury attacked her, right?

She looked up at the video screen to see that she was walking away from Mercury and then turned to him who stood up…but didn't move at all… but she punched his leg.

Wait… What?

Yang couldn't believe her eyes.

In fact, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were horrified and shocked, wondering why Yang would do unsportsmanlike behavior.

But Yang was the most confused out of everyone. He attacked her, didn't he?

Why were they pointing their guns at her?

"Please, somebody help him!" Emerald begged as two medics arrived with a small bed. "Please, can't you do something?!"

The two medics looked at the leg, seeing some blood running down the pantleg. "We need to take this boy to a hospital."

Yang watched this happen until she finally found her words. "You don't understand! He attacked me, I swear!"

"Stall it! You've already caused enough of a scene!"

Yang just couldn't understand…

What just happened?

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Why would… WHY WOULD YANG DO SUCH A THING?!" Natsu yelled.

"There has to be a perfectly good reason… I hope." Erza said.

"Well, there's this girl named Emerald who has this semblance that allows her to play tricks in someone's mind, making hallucinations." Isaac explained. "She played a trick on Yang, making her think Mercury attacked her after the fight, so Yang protected herself by shooting him in the leg."

All of them couldn't believe their ears, but they looked at everyone else who had watched the RWBY anime as they slowly nodded in confirmation.

Ganondorf growled. "That's low… even for me!"

"That..." Natsu growled, punching his fists together. "That just BURNS ME UP!"

Zelda said nothing, but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something way worse was about to happen.

* * *

 _Back in Vale…_

"Oh, doctor… will I ever walk again?!" Mercury faked a groan… and earned a punch from Emerald. "Ow! What's your deal?"

"Ugh, headache… one mind I can handle, but two is a stretch…" She groaned.

"Well, you all performed marvelously." Cinder praised. "Driver included." She said.

"So, do you think it worked?" Mercury asked.

* * *

 _On the news…_

"A terrible tragedy took place this afternoon during the 1 on 1 rounds of the Vytal Festival Tournament."

"I don't know what the headmaster's teaching _his_ students, but that was just disgraceful. Completely uncalled for!"

"Despite Atlas reinforcements, the authorities are still calling for any available huntsman to aid in suppressing the spike in Grimm activity."

It turned off.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Mercury complained after fixing his metal leg.

"Shut up!" Emerald scolded.

"Is this how you treat a patient?" Mercury asked as Emerald turned the screwdriver. "Agh, too tight!"

"Enough. Our Mercury put on a wonderful show." Cinder praised again. "He was quite brave."

Mercury glared at Emerald. "These things aren't exactly cheap, y'know."

"So, what next?" Emerald asked.

"You and I will make sure our next match will work just as smoothly." She said, glancing over at Locus and Roman who smirked as they walked away… all but Mercury.

"What about me?" Mercury asked.

"You get to lay low for a while. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have all of this be for naught now, would we?"

"Can do." He smirked and continued to work on his leg.

* * *

 _Back in the Citadel…_

A portal opened up while Sabrina, Xarina and Aria were talking as they looked over to see Dyntos walking. "Hello, girls!"

"Lord Dyntos, it's been a while." Sabrina said.

"Indeed, it has!" He grinned. "I actually just got done partying over the fact that you were saved!" He chuckled, which made the girls giggle. "Here, I have a present for you three." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket and they gently floated over to the girls.

"What are these?" Xarina asked.

"CPU Memories. Basically, you'll have HDD!"

The three girls tensed up at this, looking concerned. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah... it's just... what happened over at Hyperdimension when the girls had their HDD for the first time." Aria explained. "Looking at this is making me...nervous."

"I'm not so sure about this." Sabrina said.

"I foresaw your concern." Dyntos chuckled. "Don't worry, it won't be unlocked right away, it'll only happen when a certain event happens, which I don't know how that'll happen."

"So, we'll basically become HDD Goddesses now?" Xarina asked.

"Godde-OHOHOHO! That's a good one. You won't become Goddesses at all!"

"Then... how...?"

"Think of this as a new and improved Drive Form. That's what Tristina and the others currently have."

"But they're basically goddesses!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Not true. Y'see, while they got their HDD... they slowly got corrupted from it and didn't realize it until HDD became a personal thing and it got to the point where they couldn't recognize themselves anymore. Personally, I don't think it's Neptune's or her friends fault... nor was it Rei's." He explained as they looked at him weird. "Let me explain even more."

 **BGM: Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"You see, as they were going to take care of the problems in Hyperdimension, it wasn't the bonding of the CPUs that triggered their HDD. It was because they have found CPU Memories lying on the ground and they picked it up, thinking it was pretty and keeping it as a souvenir. What they didn't realize was that these Memories were corrupted by Possessor Heartless, and they unintentionally absorbed the Heartless as well. They unlocked their HDD when they felt their loved ones were in serious danger. That's where the Possessor came into play and it possessed them until they lost control of themselves."

"Dear lord..." Sabrina said in horror.

"Indeed. It also possessed them to cheat on their boys and do other... naughty things." He said, referring to what Hina and Noire did. "I was growing concerned and was about to step in, but it seems that a few others were concerned about this as well. The Kamen Riders and Arthas himself. When Arthas removed the HDD, he also removed the immortality so they wouldn't outlive their boys. He was mostly concerned about that along with losing themselves. He also got rid of the Possessor!"

"He could've gotten rid of my daughter's immortality while he was at it..." Sabrina said. "Seriously, I haven't seen my daughter that distressed over it… and she's six for crying out loud!"

"Indeed, I was completely shocked that he didn't remove the immortality from those two. Maria Jr's immortality has been removed and is now with Tohka and Shotaro... wherever that boy might be."

"So, that explains everything... but what about these?" Aria asked.

"I took the liberty of removing the immortality, so there's nothing to fear." He grinned as they relaxed as the crystals went inside them, absorbing them.

"I'm still going to be cautious with this." Sabrina said.

"Understandable. But not even I know when you'll unlock your HDD... so it might be interesting. And your HDD will be affected by your personal interests..." He looked at Sabrina. "Or perhaps your... _worst nightmare_." He chuckled as Sabrina raised an eyebrow at this and Dyntos opened up a portal again. "Take care!" He said and walked back in, closing it behind him.

 **End BGM**

"That makes everything better..." Xarina said.

"Still... what did he mean by 'worst nightmare'?" Sabrina wondered.

* * *

 _A couple of days later… at the Observatory…_

Everyone was there at the Observatory in the Mushroom Kingdom, sitting there, chatting… Worldwalker talking to Hades… in a tuxedo which Pit found really odd. In fact, all of the Kid Icarus characters, plus Lucina who was with Palutena, found it weird that the God of the Underworld was wearing a tuxedo of all things! Even Medusa was giving him weird looks.

* * *

 _With Mokou…_

Mokou was busy getting ready… but she looked really nervous and pale, which is rare for the Immortal Phoenix because she's always the one ready to take on anything.

…Except for this.

The one thing that made her feel like she was about to throw up was basically her wedding.

Nothing made her nervous. NOTHING made her feel anxious!

Except… for this.

She was feeling really excited… and wanting to puke at the same time.

She suddenly started to feel sorry for Sabrina, Xarina and Aria and all the other women who were feeling nervous on their wedding day… she was starting to feel how they felt. She knew that they were nervous…

But not THIS nervous!

Sabrina's was the most eventful out of everyone's. Everyone else' was just…boring.

She silently wished something would happen so her anxiety would go away.

…Anxiety?

Lovely…

Then again, she was also afraid… which was something Mokou never felt.

She was afraid something would go terribly wrong at her wedding.

She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing herself in the traditional wedding dress, but with her symbol on it and with flames on it.

She took a deep breath.

Time to get this over with.

Mokou walked forward, and she was greeted by the kingdom's warm sun with a gentle wind, she could feel the mountains, the clouds… and the flowers looking at her… which is pretty much normal since everything seems to have eyes in the kingdom anyway.

She was hoping it'd be a small private crowd for her wedding… but it seems the whole Citadel wanted to watch the event.

Then again, they all wanted to support the two of them… including the bad guys who… ironically didn't seem that bad once you get to know them, including the King of Evil himself.

She looked at her escort… who just so happened to be Link.

"You ready?" Link asked.

"Yeah." Mokou nodded.

"I'll go tell them." Proxi said as she flew down. "Hey! She's ready!"

 **BGM: Dearly Beloved (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mokou walked over to the center of the Observatory, being careful not to trip on these wretched high heels that she was wearing, but Link wasn't going to let her fall. He wouldn't let her. Although, he couldn't help but feel a very uncomforting glare from Zelda.

Surely, she wasn't jealous that Mokou was holding on to him, right?

Then again, it seems like all the girls wanted a piece of him in his travels…

Mokou, on the other hand, was getting constant butterflies in her stomach, watching the flower girls doing their thing and Sabrina taking pictures of the two, gushing over Rose and Maria Jr. being adorable, then again, Minene and Yuno were gushing over it too.

She looked around, seeing Bowser's Airships surrounding the Observatory as Bowser's minions were keeping an eye out for anyone who'd dare to ruin the festivities… which is ironic since they were the ones that crashed Sabrina's wedding.

Luckily, Maleficent isn't a problem anymore.

The Legion is no more.

Nothing would crash the wedding.

Not a thing!

Mokou eventually made it to her fiancé and Link walked back to his seat, sitting down next to Zelda who looked away from him. Yeah, she was jealous.

Toadsworth cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of many many other gods to join Worldwalker and Fujiwara no Mokou in holy matrimony…"

Blah blah blah…

That's what Mokou was hearing.

The butterflies continued to spread… and yet she looked so calm.

This was supposed to be her big day. The happiest day of her life!

So why the hell was she feeling like she was about to puke at any second?!

Okay, deep breath. In. Out. In. Out.

She could feel her heart beating a million miles per hour...

Blah blah blah…

Is it just her or was this going on forever?

Wait… did Cody's mouth just move?

It sounded like he said 'I do'.

'I do' what? What could this mean?

"And Miss Mokou, do you take Cody to be your lawful wedded husband until your games shall end?" _Which I highly doubt they will…_ Toadsworth thought.

Mokou could barely hear what Toadsworth was saying… and yet, she heard everything.

She gulped visibly.

Time to say it.

Those two words.

Out with it, woman. OUT WITH IT!

"…I…"

One more word…

Come on, she can do it.

"Do…"

She paused at the very end.

She could feel… nothing.

No butterflies.

Just… peace.

"Ring bearer! If you please!" Toadsworth instructed and Professor Jacob came up with the rings as Worldwalker took them and placed them on Mokou's finger.

This strange object… this… ring…

Wait… ring?

…

Oh right! The rings!

Mokou took the ring and then placed it on Worldwalker's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Oh, how Mokou waited for this moment, she glanced over at her friends and spotted Kaguya crying like a baby with Eirin patting her back.

She turned her attention to Worldwalker… or shall I say Cody?

The two of them looked into each others eyes and then their lips meant, wrapping their arms around each other, barely hearing the cheers and clapping.

This was by far the best day of their lives.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Beacon…_

 **BGM: Destiny (RWBY)**

Pyrrha was sitting down with her back pressed against a wall, looking distressed. "Hey." A voice snapped her out of her thoughts and saw Jaune holding cotton candy. "It's no green goop, but… I think it might still do some good." He said as he gave it to her.

"Um, right…" Pyrrha took it. "Thank you, Jaune."

Jaune's smile disappeared, frowning and wondering why Pyrrha looked distressed… and then Nora and Ren walked by and Nora spotted them.

"Uh, come on, Ren! Let's go back to the fair grounds." She said, pulling him away. "I'll get you another stuffed animal!"

Jaune turned his attention back to Pyrrha and sat down next to her. "You were the first person to believe in me, you know that?" He asked as Pyrrha turned her head to him. "Even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon, they told me not to worry if I ever happened to move back home. How depressing is that?"

"I'm sure…they didn't mean-" Pyrrha suddenly gasped and dropped the cotton candy, feeling Jaune's hand on hers, looking at his hand before looking back at him.

"I guess… I'm just trying to say that… you've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it. And, I can tell that there's something on your mind. So… I don't know… how can I help?"

Pyrrha smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're already doing it." She said.

The two sat in silence for a while and there was a gentle breeze… until… Pyrrha's smile faded. "Jaune."

"Hmm?"

Pyrrha moved her hand away. "I don't know what to do."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"…Do you believe in destiny?"

"Um, I dunno… I guess that depends on how you view it."

"When I think of destiny, I don't think of a pre-determined fate you can escape, but rather… some sort of final goal. Something you work towards your entire life."

"Okay. Yeah, sure, I can see that."

"Well, what would you do if something came along that… you never expected. Something you had the potential to stand between you and your destiny?"

"Or… what?"

"Or what if you could suddenly fulfill your destiny in an instant at the cost of who you were?!"

"Pyrrha… you're not making any sense."

Pyrrha stood up, folding her arms and looking like she was about to cry. "None of it makes sense! This isn't how things were supposed to happen!"

Jaune stood up. "I'm sorry, please! I'm just trying to understand what's wrong."

"I've always felt that I was always destined to become a huntress… to protect the world. And it's becoming increasingly clear to me that my feelings were right." She turned to him. "But…I don't know if I can do it."

"Of course you can. The Pyrrha Nikos I know would _never_ back down from a challenge, and if you really believe it's your destiny to save the world, you can't let anything stand in your way." He said, giving her a comforting smile.

Pyrrha said nothing, but she started to cry and putting her hands over her mouth.

"Pyrrha?"

"Stop…" She put her hands over her face.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"STOP!" She yelled, using her polarity to push Jaune to a wall, creating a small crater in the wall in the process, holding him there until she opened her eyes, realizing what she's doing. "JAUNE!" She yelled in horror, letting him go and he fell to the ground, horrified for what she did. "I'm…" Tears rolled through her cheeks. "I'm sorry…!" She sobbed and took off running.

"Pyrrha, wait!" Jaune tried to stop her, but it was no use. She was long gone. "…What did I say…?"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back at the Citadel…_

"Hey guys! I've made more Summon Gems for you." Jacob walked over to the parents.

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

"Sure did!" He said, tossing the gems to the parents as they caught them.

"I wonder what they are this time?" Xion wondered.

"Well, let's find out!" Sabrina said and her summon gem revealed… a very tall man with long red hair with a lot of armor on him. "…Okay, I'm getting a Fire Emblem vibe to this. What was his name again?"

Corrin walked by and noticed the man. "Ryoma?!"

Ryoma turned to Corrin. "Corrin, it's been a while since you've been invited to this Smash Bros tournament."

"It sure has." Corrin nodded and then Riku decided to summon a dirty blonde man also in armor, although he was wearing purple. "Xander!"

"Corrin." He greeted and then glanced at Ryoma. "What are we doing here, Ryoma?"

"I'm not sure. One minute we were having a meeting to lower the tensions between our kingdoms after the war..."

"...And now were here, whatever here is..."

Xarina decided to call hers up before things got nasty, revealing to be a silver haired man. "Ah, Takumi." Corrin greeted.

"Corrin!" Takumi smiled and then Demyx decided to call his up, revealing a blonde boy in black and gold armor. "Leo!"

"Takumi?!" Leo asked.

 _By the gods… are they bringing everyone?!_ Corrin thought and Aria called up hers, as it was a purple haired woman with…really big breasts by the looks of it.

"Corrin~!"

"Oh… hi, Camilla." Corrin greeted and then the next thing he knew… Camilla grabbed him in a crushing hug. "GAAHHH!"

"Ah, it's so great to see you again~!" She giggled as Bayonetta walked by and saw this.

 _Odd…_ Bayonetta thought and kept walking. Although… she couldn't help but feel hostile towards Camilla… as if… she was a being challenged...and yet...she couldn't help but enjoy this challenge. In fact, Camilla had the same feeling when she noticed Bayonetta...while still holding Corrin in her hug.

It was then that Marth came by and noticed this. "I know where this is going." He said and kept walking.

"C-Camilla...could you l-let go?"

"Hey, you're gonna break our brother's bones if you keep that up!" A short red haired woman grabbed Corrin and pulled him aside, while Camilla pouted at the woman.

Terra had this one.

"Oh…hello Hinoka…!" Corrin groaned.

"Hmm, you're no fun…" Camilla pouted. But she and Hinoka smiled soon after.

"Big brother dear." Sarah had summoned an orange haired woman wearing a white kimono.

"Sakura…?" Corrin asked.

"Big brother!" A blonde haired girl with pigtails tackled Corrin down in a hug, belonging to Ventus.

"Elise…!"

"Oh is this really the time?" Azura asked, looking similar to Kairi.

"Oh my god, you're so pretty!" Kairi shouted as Azura turned to her.

"…Why do you look like me…?" Azura wondered.

"Anytime is a time for reunions! Such are the whims of fate!" Sora had Odin.

"Indeed they are, good friend." Roxas had Laslow.

"Lord Corrin, why do you have to be gone for so long… not that I care or anything…!" Namine, for some reason, had Selena.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Xion had a hold of Kaze.

"Either way, it's always great to see my old friend." Vanitas had Silas.

"Hmm, I wonder if you could sell this...wait, where am I?" Aqua nabbed Shura.

"May I help you up, mylord?" Lea… had grabbed the old fart that is Gunter, who was busy getting Corrin up after Elise got off of him.

"Thank you, Gunter." Corrin said.

"Oh, I have one more for Alex." Jacob said as he tossed it to her who was wondering what was going on. Out of it came Felicia, Flora and Jakob.

"Felicia, Flora, Jakob!" Corrin said and he hugged the three of them "I never expected to see you all here like this..."

"W-we're just as surprised as you are, mylord." Felicia said.

"Where exactly are we anyway?" Ryoma asked.

"Is this the Smash Tournament you were invited too?" Xander asked.

"Not exactly, but it's hard to explain." Corrin answered.

* * *

 _One explanation later..._

"I see." Ryoma said after all that was explained. "Well if that's the case, we shall help with whatever we can."

"And perhaps you could visit us when you aren't busy with your tournament? We always worry about you." Xander said.

"I'll try to remember, brothers." Corrin smiled, and one by one, they disappeared.

* * *

 _A little bit later…_

"You can summon Unversed with your HDD, right?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"And yet, I've watched you convince the Unversed that you're not an enemy on Urth, so it got me thinking that you're probably ready to summon the Unversed without the need of Unversed Heart."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay… I'll try." Kai nodded, aiming her hand at particularly nothing… concentrating, thinking of an Archraven.

She could feel the dark power in her hand… she could feel it.

After all, her father told her the Unversed are attracted to negative emotion, but they only come at Vanitas's command.

Just a simple Archraven…

She could do it…

Come on…

She couldn't do it before, no matter how hard she tried, she could never do it… but Vanitas would always tell her to keep trying.

And she will keep trying.

She's not going to have Unversed Heart or Next Unversed be the only ones to summon Unversed.

Oh no, she's going to do it too… even if it took forever!

Concentrate…

Just concentrate…

Suddenly, she heard something as she opened her eyes and felt the Archraven nudging her. She looked at it in shock and then looked at her hand, and the dark power in her hand disappeared.

She did it.

"I… I did it!" Kai exclaimed.

"You did." Vanitas smiled. "I'm so proud of you." He said as Kai hugged Vanitas and then she decided to summon more Unversed while Xion watched.

"Summoning Unversed, huh?" Xion wondered and then extended her hand, attempting to try it out… but of course, nothing happened. "Hmm… I wonder if I could summon Unversed?" She wondered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Hey, Cody." Marisa walked over to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you have any ideas for my wedding with Dante."

"I was thinking Gensokyo." He said.

"So was I, but I don't know where to have it. I also need ring bearers, flower girls, best man, maid of honor… yeah, I need to think of all of this."

"Do you have a few locations of where the wedding will take place?"

"I have a few. The Hakurei Shrine, the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the Moriya Shrine, Byakuren's temple, or where the Taoists live."

"Hmm, I'm sure Miko wouldn't mind… but that's a start."

"Yeah." She nodded and then Hina came running over. "Hina? What's wrong?"

"Another…match…" Hina panted. "It's… Pyrrha vs… Penny…!"

Worldwalker's eyes widened. "I'm not going to miss that! Let's go!" He said and then took off as everyone gathered to watch the fight.

* * *

 _At the tournament…_

"My word! What a tremendous display by Miss Pauladina!" Port exclaimed as Pyrrha and Penny were deflecting each others attacks with their swords, as Pyrrha kept attacking Penny, but she soon sent her away with a grin.

Pyrrha looked at her friends who were cheering her on. "Woo, yeah! Go Pyrrha!" Nora cheered her on while Jaune was looking at her in concern before Pyrrha looked back at Penny before looking at her shield and sword.

Wait… did they just bend against their will?

…Maybe the stress was getting to her.

Pyrrha kept attacking Penny while avoiding the shots that Penny's blades were throwing at her and then the two girls kept attacking until Pyrrha's sword and shield were slashed off, and she felt a little… light headed. She used her polarity to bring her sword back to her, but Penny slashed the sword away from her and then prepared to finish her off with her 8 blades.

…Or… 64 blades.

512?

4,096 blades?!

32,768 blades!

262,144!

2,097,152…

Okay, something was seriously wrong here… surely, Penny didn't have this many blades on her, right?

Still, Pyrrha felt very afraid.

But in Penny's point of view, she only just had eight blades…

But Pyrrha didn't know this, so Penny basically launched Armageddon on Pyrrha, so she did the only thing she could, use her polarity to form a shockwave and launch Armageddon away.

Only…the blades disappeared and the eight original blades were sent back to Penny, restraining the poor girl as Pyrrha's eyes widened, wondering what just happened while Penny let out a short gasp.

The strings from the blades slowly rolled around Penny's arm, twisting it… and the same applied to her waist, twisting it as well.

And then…

Penny was split in half, silencing the room.

 **BGM: Fifth Laboratory (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Two blades landed on the ground while a piece of Penny's cloth slowly fell to the ground being impaled by another blade.

Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes.

Did she…just kill her?

"No!" Port shouted in horror.

Penny short circuited, saying nothing… and then her eyes started to shut down.

* * *

 _Citadel…_

Everyone said nothing, but all of them had horrified looks on their faces…

None of them saying a word.

* * *

 _With the Grimm…_

The Grimm turned their heads, smelling new negativity. This intrigued them… and so, they took off.

* * *

 _Ruby…_

Ruby had just escaped her fight with Mercury and she saw the horrifying aftermath of Pyrrha's fight with Penny as she fell on her knees. "Penny…" Ruby quietly said before silently crying while the platform lowered… and then Mercury came in and saw this, and smirked at the crying Ruby before walking away.

"Broadcast, what are you doing?! Kill the feed!" Oobleck ordered.

"Something's wrong! We don't have control over the cameras. We can't even shut off the broadcast!"

"What?! How is that possible?!"

Then, something came on all the screens… a red screen with a chess piece in it, looking like the King.

"This…is not a tragedy." It was Cinder's voice. "This… was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust, your safety, your children… to men who claim to be our guardians, but are… in reality, nothing more than _men_."

In the audience, a man named Ironwood stepped up and placed his hands on the railing in anger. "Our academy's headmasters wield more power than most armies, and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace and yet… what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another star pupil."

Pyrrha couldn't believe her ears, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks while looking at Penny. "What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference."

* * *

 _With Weiss and Blake…_

"And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching _his_ students? First a dismemberment and now this? Huntsman and huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither."

Weiss and Blake looked at each other in worry.

* * *

 _Yang…_

"Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament will forget his _colossal_ failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets."

Yang heard a bark, turning her head to see Zwei.

* * *

 _Ozpin…_

"Or perhaps… this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue who is right and who is wrong."

Ozpin looked behind him to see airships flying near his room. "But I know the existence of peace is fragile and the leaders of our kingdoms conduct their business with Iron Gloves."

* * *

 _Emerald…_

"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you that the situation there is…" Emerald nodded and walked away.

* * *

 _With two soldiers…_

"…Equally undesirable. Our kingdoms are at the brink of war, yet we, the citizens are left in the dark." A lot of Grimm suddenly showed up behind them and they heard growling as they turned around and dropped their tablet, beginning to shoot the invading Grimm, but it was no use. "So, I ask you… when the first shots are fired…"

* * *

 _Cinder…_

"Who do _you_ think you can trust?"

And back at the stadium… the screens went static.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Citadel…_

Worldwalker clenched his fists. "Komachi, go over there and get Penny's soul!"

"Got it!" Komachi nodded and opened up a portal and ran in.

"Flash, you and your crew get your ship ready and repair Penny!"

"You got it." Flash nodded.

"I'll go help them." Nitori said.

"Now… who's coming with me?"

Sabrina stood up. "I don't know about you… but I'm going to kick some ass!"

"Oh yeah!" Aria nodded.

"We're all going." Bowser said, surprising Worldwalker.

"All of you?!"

"Why not? There's going to be a lot of Grimm there and they need all the help they can get."

"So why not the whole Citadel? I think it's a great idea!" Isaac smirked.

"Very well, then let's go!" Worldwalker said as Yukari opened up a gap and ran in.

* * *

 _Back at the stadium…_

 **BGM: Threat Level Nine (RWBY)**

"The feed are all jammed! We can't get a message out!" Oobleck said.

"Will SOMEBODY tell me what in the world is happening?!" Port demanded and then the sirens went off.

"Alert: Incoming Grimm attack. Threat Level: Nine. Please seek shelter in a calm and orderly manner."

Except… the civilians were all panicking and running while screaming.

Ironwood walked into the stands where Oobleck and Port were at as he took the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman, please… there is no need to panic."

And right on cue, a huge Nevermore landed on top of the stadium, luckily they were protected by a force field… for now.

"A Nevermore?!" Sun asked in shock.

"How did it get past the Kingdom's defenses?!" Coco asked.

"It wasn't alone." Ren gravely said.

* * *

 _With Ozpin…_

Ozpin was watching everything unfold and Glenda and Qrow ran to him. "Oz!" Qrow said.

"Get to the city!" He ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

At an old, abandoned and run down city, the Grimm were already running while the Goliaths were just running very slowly.

* * *

 _Stadium…_

The Nevermore roared and kept trying to break through the force field. "Ozpin, the girl… I can explain!" Ironwood tried to say from the phone.

"You brought _your_ army to my kingdom, James. Use it!"

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the sky…_

Several Nevermores flew off while one was trying to break through by pecking through it.

"Dammit!" A man cursed. "This is Blue Four! Blues two and three, fall into position!"

"Roger! Blue three in position!"

"Blue two, what's your status?"

* * *

 _In Blue Two…_

Several men were killed as Neo, Roman and Locus walked forward, although Locus didn't look very excited on what he was doing.

"Blue two, come in! Ugh… someone answer me, dammit!"

Roman grabbed a hold of the controls and then turned the ship to the other two and shot down one of them, as it slowly fell towards the other. "We're hit! WHAT'S GOI-" The ship crashed into the other one and exploded.

"Woo hoo hoo ha ha ha ha! It is GOOD to be back!" Roman gleefully said.

* * *

 _Somewhere else…_

Three ships landed and one of the doors opened, revealing Adam and the White Fang. "Bring them to their knees!"

Two more doors opened, revealing the Grimm and then they took off, ready to kill.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Cinder…_

Mephiles chuckled. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Cinder smirked. "Indeed."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"No, we're good. I'll let you know when we need it."

"Fair enough."

"Actually… there is one thing you can do for me."

"And what is it?"

Cinder smirked. "Awaken… the dragon."

* * *

Somewhere else...

A Kaijin was knocked down, dying soon after. In fact, dozens of Kaijin and Foot Solders were shown being killed in a secret Dai-Shocker base.

The culprit?

Kamen Rider Decade.

And he was not looking happy.

"This is the tenth base I've found...and still no answers." Decade growled. "Perhaps Diend has had better luck." He was about to leave, until he heard a sound. He turned around to see a lone Dai-Shocker Combatman, who tried to quickly run away as fast as he can. But unfortunately for him...

...Decade was more faster.

"Don't even think about it!" Decade exclaimed, slashing the Combatman down on his back and pointing the tip of his sword on his throat. "If you wish to leave with your life, then you will tell me everything I want to know." He said in a dark tone. "Where is Kamen Rider Wyvern?"

"Where is my son?"

* * *

 **That's right, people!**

 **We're doing a RWBY arc!**


	145. The Battle of Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Again (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood)**

 _Kono omoi wo keshite shimau niwa_

The opening begins by showing off Beacon being attacked by the Grimm.

 _Mada jinsei nagai desho?_

Then, they feel something in the distance as they look to see the entire Citadel coming at them as the Grimm run over to them.

 _Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara_

They both get ready to attack and they charged forward, with Natsu leaping forward and using his Iron Fist attack, creating an explosion when it hits. The title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness appears soon after.

 _Yume no tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu na no ni_

Pyrrha is getting up and wiping her tears away, soon going in a fighting stance and ready to fight.

 _Margarikuneta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku_

Several Grimm are being taken out by Sabrina, Aria and Xarina and then a couple Grimm sneak up behind them.

 _Ano koro mitai nitte modoritai wake ja nai no_

However, the Grimm are defeated by Riku, Demyx and Terra who protected their wives from harm as they all smile at this while Bowser breathes fire at a Grimm in the distance.

 _Hakushite kira sora wo sagashiteru_

It then shows Ruby slashing through a couple of Grimm and then Erza aids her by taking down several of them.

 _Wakatte kuremasu you ni_

There's a small scene where Adam impales Blake and Yang turns around.

 _Gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa_

Tristina and Ruby are shown fighting Roman and Neo on an Atlas airship.

 _Yamete yo_

It shows a small scene of Nan looking at the sky and aiming his hand at the sky.

 _Tsumei no saigo wa namida ja nai yo_

Aria transforms into her HDD, looking different and is shown with a serious look.

 _Zutto kurushiku geottekunda_

Xarina transforms into her HDD, looking different and showing a slight bit of anger.

 _Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni_

Sabrina is the last one transforming into her HDD… but she's looking absolutely furious.

 _Dare wo matteru no?_

It quickly shows Roman, Adam and Cinder smirking.

 _Shiroi noto ni tzuzutta you ni_

Ruby and Aria in her HDD are fighting Roman and Aria punches Roman away, although her fist is on fire.

 _Motto sunao ni hakiwashita yo_

Xarina in her HDD attacks Adam, summoning what looked like a Splatoon Rifle of sorts.

 _Nani kara nogaretainda "genjitsu"tte yatsu?_

Sabrina screams in anger before transforming, horrifying Isaac, Rose and Maria Jr, but intriguing Cinder.

 _Kanaeru tame ni ikiterune date_

It quickly shows the Grimm attacking Light and Horus, but Rosa, N and Iris destroy them before they can hurt them.

 _Sakebitaku naru yo Kikoete imasu ka?_

It then shows Hikari fighting Mercury, who soon kicks her to a wall.

 _Yunan ni nante yatterarenai kara_

Emerald, who is watching the fight, turns around to see Zelda with her rapier out.

 _Kaeru basho mo nai no_

The two quickly battle and Zelda quickly transforming into Sheik.

 _Dasashisa niwa itsumo kansha shiteru_

It then shows Nitori and Flash's crew repairing Penny's body, determined to not lose her.

 _Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)_

A crater is shown in front of Haven and Cinder crawls out… with a furious HDD Sabrina ready to take her out.

 _Natsukashiku naru_

Isaac and everyone yell at Sabrina to try and calm her down.

 _Konna itami mo kangei jan_

A reptilian claw punches through a wall, and coming out of it was the owner of said claw; a draconic looking Kaijin that quickly devours the viewing screen.

The opening ends with showing the remains of Beacon.

 **End BGM**

* * *

The Grimm were attacking everything as civilians were running away from them. Atlesian Knight-200s are seen firing at the dark creatures, and a vendor hides behind his booth when a group of Ursa run past. Weiss and Blake were watching the catastrophe that was unfolding in horror. "I don't believe this…" Weiss said.

Blake pulled out her scroll. "Yang, are you okay?"

* * *

 _With Yang…_

Yang was running down a hallways of the dorm with Zwei. "I'm fine. Is Ruby with you? She's not answering her scroll."

 _"No, she isn't."_ Yang stopped running, looking worried. _"Yang, I'm sure she's fine. She's our leader, she can take care of herself."_

Yang clenched her fists. "Right…"

* * *

 _Back with Weiss and Blake…_

"This can't be happening…" Weiss said and looked down. "Penny…"

 _"I'm heading towards the docks in the courtyard. The White Fang are releasing Grimm into the school!"_ Yang said.

Blake's eyes widened. "The White Fang is here?!" She exclaimed, and then she heard growling and shots from Yang. "Yang!"

 _"Ugh! I gotta go! Be careful!"_ She said before hanging up, leaving Weiss and Blake standing there while the Grimm were attacking all over the place.

"What are we going to do?" Weiss asked as Blake pressed a few buttons.

"We're going to the docks… and we're doing our job." Blake said as a locker slammed down in front of them, revealing Gambol Shroud.

Weiss looked at her and then nodded, wanting to help as well.

* * *

 _At Amity Colosseum_

The Nevermore roared as it was trying to break through the barrier while Ruby was on her knees, still heartbroken that Penny's been killed while a lot of people were still running, miraculously not running her over. "Warning: Safety barriers failing."

Pyrrha could barely stand, looking in horror at what remained of Penny while the Nevermore flew around the stadium. "Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted from the stands. "That thing is going to break in! You gotta move!"

The Nevermore roared again, and then noticed the barrier starting to fail, so it flew up and dove right to it, taking its chance while Jaune went over to save Pyrrha. "Jaune!" Nora tried to stop him.

 **BGM: Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Pyrrha, please! You gotta snap out of it!" He begged…right when the Nevermore crashed right through the barrier and landed, knocking Pyrrha, Penny and Jaune away and roared at Pyrrha and attempted to kill her, but suddenly, something pierced the Nevermore, forcing to back up and roar in pain.

It was Penny's blade… held by Ruby! "Ruby…?" Pyrrha asked.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby ordered, aiming the blade at it.

The Nevermore roared and circled around them, ready to take them down.

 **End BGM**

"GRAVIGA!" A voice yelled and then the Nevermore crashed right in front of them, surprising the two… and then a Keyblade smacked right on its face and it landed right in front of Ruby and Pyrrha… and this Keyblade looked unfamiliar to them.

It was the Heart of Gensokyo.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked as they turned their heads to see Sabrina and she willed the Keyblade back to her.

"Sabrina!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" Isaac's voice called out and then they all saw the entire Citadel coming to help.

 **BGM: G Free ~ Ultimate Dream (Touhou: Concealed the Conclusion)**

It was then at that moment, the Nevermore got up and roared, but then lockers fell on top of it to knock it down and then one by one, teams JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, ABRN, and FNKI grabbed their weapons and then the Nevermore roared after that.

"Alright, let's take this bird down!" Reimu said as they all charged forward as the Nevermore roared and attacked them with its wings, but they stood back and then Iron Man and Iron Zero flew up in the air and fired lasers while the Code Geass crew were in their Knightmares and attacked the Nevermore.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S WAVE WIND!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

Aria ran over and slashed the Nevermore repeatedly and used Ars Arcanum with Sora and then Xarina summoned the Inklings and they all painted the Nevermore with their ink. "THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled, using Thundaga on it.

"SHOW ME ANGUISH!" Vanitas yelled, slashing through it repeatedly and then firing a dark laser.

The Nevermore flew up and tried to take them down, but then Kirby rammed into it with his Warp Star and hammered down with his hammer where Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were waiting and slashed it, then Dedede threw a Gordo at it.

"LUCARIO! BONE RUSH!" Rosa ordered and Lucario used Bone Rush on the Nevermore and knocked it to the side where Coco started shooting it but the Nevermore barely avoided it but didn't avoid a Master Spark in time.

"LIGHTNING!" Larxene yelled.

Thor and Nora looked at each other and nodded as they both jumped into the air and then hammered down on the Nevermore's head to knock it down, and then it was shot at by the RvB and Halo group. Pit and Dark Pit ran over, both summoning Claws and then slashing the Nevermore away and before it could get up, Zelda fired a Light Arrow to knock it down again, causing it to roar and then swung its wings to attack, but they all jumped back while Mario and Luigi used Knockback bros and Mega Man charging up a Buster Shot and unleashed it with X while Zero and Youmu slashed through it.

"You'd think it'd disappear by now!" Sonic said, after spin dashing into it as it received more punishment from the teams and then it was surrounded by humongous cards by Luxord.

"Now Reimu!"

Reimu flew up in the air, doing a few hand signals while taking out a spell card. "Spirit Sign…. FANTASY SEAL!" She yelled as the Nevermore cried out in agony over this and when the cards and the Fantasy Seal disappeared… the Nevermore struggled to stay up… and then Ike jumped up and slashed down, beheading the Nevermore and landing, as it disappeared behind them.

During all of this, Velvet happily took some pictures of everyone in action… mostly their weapons like Sabrina's Heart of Gensokyo, Marisa's Hakkero, Thor's Mjolnir, Ike's Ragnell, Pit's Palutena Bow, Inkling Girl's N-Zapper, and a whole lot more.

 **End BGM**

"I keep forgetting how much of a badass my mother is sometimes." Isaac admitted.

Sabrina blushed. "Um… I'm not THAT much of a badass…"

"Ah, modesty! It does wonders!" Juvia giggled.

"Ruby… I…" Pyrrha spoke up while tears were running down her cheeks, looking at a piece of cloth from Penny. "I am so sorry…"

"Me too…" Ruby said. "But it wasn't your fault."

"She's right." Jaune walked forward, holding Pyrrha's shield and sword. "Whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones that did this." He gave her her weapons. "We have to make sure that they don't take…anyone else."

"Yeah." Worldwalker nodded. "And, just to let you know, I sent Komachi here earlier along with Flash's group. Komachi has her soul and they're doing everything they can to bring Penny back."

"Oh thank goodness…" Pyrrha sighed with relief while Ruby smiled.

It was at this moment they heard roaring as they turned to see Griffons coming on top of the stadium. "Griffons!" Ren exclaimed.

"Anyone got a plan of attack?" Neptune asked.

"Yeah, attack!" Deadpool said.

"…Anything besides DEADPOOL'S plan?"

"Hey!"

"Sun! I need your scroll." Ruby requested.

Sun smiled and tossed her his scroll and then she turned around and pressed a button, and then a locker landed, revealing Crescent Rose as she ran over to it, but then a Griffon landed on it, roaring directly at her, preventing her from getting it.

Hina saw this and transformed into Halo Heart, summoning her Spartan Laser and aimed directly at it, pulling the trigger and charging up… but then it was shot at by Port, forcing it to fly off. "Agh!" Halo Heart growled in frustration and then released the trigger. "Sheila, what percentage was it at?"

"You're not going to like this. It was at 99%."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

 _Ouch._ Tex said.

"Students and friends of our students. I think it would be best for you to leave." Port said.

"But we can he-"

"Miss Rose!" Oobleck interrupted her. "This day would surely go down in Remnant's History. I'd prefer it if my students could live to tell about it."

Ruby smiled and then nodded, twirling around Crescent Rose. "Let's go!" Ruby said as everyone took off… and Velvet took the liberty to snap a picture of Crescent Rose, catching Ruby's attention.

"Velvet!" Coco said as Velvet took off while Ruby ran off, leaving Port and Oobleck behind.

"Ahahahaha! One final match, Marty! Place your bets!" Port gleefully said as they were getting ready to shoot the Griffons.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Ironwood…_

A Beowolf Alpha just got done tearing up an Atlesian Knight, a robot soldier, in half and its ears perked up, looking at Ironwood.

 **BGM: Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ironwood said nothing and then started running forward to the beast as the Beowolf did the same as he let out a scream of effort and brought out his revolver. Ironwood ducks and slides underneath the Grimm's swipe and shot it a few times but it didn't seem too fazed by it, but Ironwood wasn't giving up yet. They continued to attack each other as it swiped its claws at him but eventually it was shot down as he grabbed it and without even looking, he aimed his gun at the Beowolf's head… and then shot it dead.

 **End BGM**

It was at this moment that the entire group came up. "What's going on?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm are crawling all over the city. The White Fang have invaded Beacon and to make matters worse, some… vagabond has ceased some of my ships. Until we regain command, the skies are out of my control. So I'm-" He paused a minute to take out a Creep Grimm that was sneaking up on them. "-Going to take it back."

"What should _we_ do?" Jaune asked.

Ironwood turned to them. "You have two choices: Defend this kingdom and this school, or save yourselves. No one would fault you if you leave." He said and turned around. "Let's move out!"

"So… how are we going to fit on one ship?" Sun asked.

"I have a lot of airships." Bowser said.

"Kyurem can have a few passengers on him." Sabrina said, calling him out and climbing on him, but not before he turns into White Kyurem.

"Don't forget us." Latias said as she and her brother transformed.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jaune exclaimed and they took off to the ships… while Ruby watched from the distance.

* * *

 _With Roman…_

Roman went over to the controls. "Hmm, let's see… what does… this button do?" He asked, pushing a button and then there was an explosion in the distance. "Oh, fun!" He gleefully said. "What about… this one!" He pushed another button, putting his hand in his ear, waiting for an explosion.

Except… all it did was cause a lot of Atlesian Robot troops free fall to their doom.

So sadly, no explosion for the guy.

"Hmph… alright, nothing…" He said in disappointment and then Neo walked over and gave him a scroll. "Oh ho!" He grinned and then inserted it in the slot. "Now this… this one is going to be fun." He said sadistically and then turned around. "…Neo, wasn't Locus with us?" He asked.

Neo turned around, seeing Locus long gone as she turned around and shrugged.

"Well, it's his loss. He doesn't know what he's missing!" He chuckled.

* * *

 _With Glenda and Qrow…_

The two of them were taking down the Grimm when they noticed the robot soldiers suddenly glowing red and then turned to them. (Think of this like Order 66.)

"What?!" Glenda asked in surprise.

* * *

 _Ironwood…_

Ironwood was flying his ship and then heard something behind him as he turned around to see his own army against him. "No!" He shouted and then the inside of his ship exploded as it started flying down… and Ruby noticed this.

She clenched her fists and took off running. "Ruby, where are you going?!" Sun asked.

"I think I know." Tristina said and then looked at Isaac talking to Nan. "Isaac." She said and he turned to her, who then kissed him.

"Um… thanks? What was that for?"

"For good luck." She smiled and then took off before going into Primal Heart and Aria and Terra noticed this.

"There she goes." Terra said.

"Yeah." Aria nodded, but she put her hand over her heart, fearing that something bad might happen to her.

Ruby went over to the locker and held on to it with Crescent Rose and flew over to the ship that Roman and Neo were on, and then noticed Primal Heart next to her. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ruby smiled as they both landed on the ship, catching the two's attention.

Roman sighed in annoyance. "Go see what that is." He said and Neo nodded, running off.

* * *

 _With Weiss and Blake…_

The two of them took out an overwhelming number of robot soldiers and White Fang soldiers with ease as they noticed a few ships crashing down, but then the two decided to split up. "Stay safe." Weiss said and then Blake nodded and took off, not noticing Bowser's Airships coming for a landing and everyone jumping off. "Hey!" Weiss greeted while waving.

Blake kept running and noticing a Grimm climbing up the cafeteria as she heard a grunt and turned to see Adam taking care of an Atlas soldier, before turning his head to her.

"No…!" Blake said in horror.

"Hello, my darling." He smirked.

* * *

 _With Mercury…_

"Hey!"

Mercury turned around as he looked to see Hikari approaching him. "Oh, and you are?"

"A friend of Yang's." She replied. "I don't appreciate what you did to her... how you framed her!"

"Hmph, so you figured it out." Mercury said as he got in a fighting position. "Hmph... since you know too much, I'm afraid that I'm not going to let you live."

Hikari smirked as she conjured up fire in her hand. "We'll see about that!"

 **BGM: I'm the One (RWBY)**

Mercury ran over and kicked Hikari, but she rolled out of the way, launching fireballs at him but he kicked them away with his legs and then running over, kicking her in the chest and then shot her down.

Hikari got back up and launched a fire stream at him, but Mercury ran around to avoid the fire and then jumped over, doing a front flip and scissor kicking her down before kicking her to a building, and then shot her again with his boots.

Hikari coughed, coughing out a little blood but wiping it from her mouth. "Lucky shot." She growled as she ran forward, taking out her sword and slashing him, but he dodged every swing and punched her in the gut and used an uppercut with his leg.

Mercury waited for her to come down and kicked her in the gut. "Hmph, is that the best you can do?"

Hikari chuckled. "I'm just getting started." She said as fiery wings came out of her back and flew up in the air as Mercury's eyes widened.

 _She can fly?!_ Mercury thought.

"Here we go!" Hikari smirked and flew down as her foot burst into flames and kicked him in the face, knocking him over and then she threw fireballs at him, but he dodged them but then Hikari launched off of a building and tackled Mercury to the ground and then jumped off, launching a fire stream at him before he could get up, as he cried out in pain over this. "That was for Yang!"

Mercury growled and then hopped back up, running over and kicking her, but she blocked it, but didn't block getting hit in the face by a shot. _Gotcha!_

To his surprise however, Hikari got back up, groaning. "How did I...survive that?" She wondered and then thought of something. _Wait... now that I think about it... mom and dad were acting kind of strange, wondering if I was thirsty... did I... did I drink the Hourai Elixer without realizing it?_

"I don't know how you survived that, but you're going down!" Mercury ran over and kicked her while she was distracted, hitting her in the gut, but she quickly recovered and unleashing a fire tornado at Mercury, as his eyes widened as he tried to run away, but was sucked in and was spat out by the tornado, as he landed in a tree and fell out. "Ooogh..."

 _I'm going to need to talk to my parents about it..._ Hikari thought but then walked forward, her arms bursting into flame and grabbed him, burning his legs to reveal his mechanical legs as Mercury gasped. "You framed Yang over this... I say... WE GET RID OF THE PROBLEM!" She yelled as she took out her sword, but then she had it burst into flame as Mercury tried to kick her, but Hikari managed to avoid that and then she slashed down, cutting one of his legs off as he yelped in agony and then she went for the other leg and cutting it off while throwing a fireball in his face to knock him out.

And when he woke up a few seconds later... his leg was cut off. "NO!"

 **End BGM**

"What's the matter? Can't do anything without your legs?" Hikari taunted before climbing over him. "That was for Yang." She said and then pulled back her fist. "And this... is for being with Cinder." She said and punched him.

A few buildings away, Emerald saw this. "Mercury!" She exclaimed in horror, completely unaware of a certain Sheikah princess appearing right behind her and then she turned back into Zelda.

"Hey."

Emerald turned around and saw Zelda approaching her. "Y-you're that Hylian princess…"

"Indeed, I am." Zelda said, unsheathing her rapier.

Emerald growled. "Do you really think you can put a stop to everything? It's already set in motion, you can't stop it!"

"We'll see about that." Zelda said.

"Hmph… we'll see how strong you really are."

"Bring it on." Zelda smirked.

 **BGM: Hyrule Field: Twilight Princess (Hyrule Warriors)**

Emerald ran over and kicked her, but Zelda dodged it and then slashed her away and then kept slashing her and then kicked her away, and Emerald growled… and then Zelda disappeared. "Huh?"

Zelda had used Farore's Wind to appear behind her and then slashed her away and used a barrage of stabs and then fire appeared in her hands as it was launched over to her, having used Din's Fire.'

Emerald winced. "Let's see how you like this." She said and closed her eyes, focusing on Zelda as she got ready whatever was thrown at her… and then she ran forward until something landed in front of her.

"Hello, princess!"

"Kyoka…" Zelda said. "Nice to see you again."

Kyoka smirked and then ran forward, slashing her but she jumped back and then she brought out the Lens of Truth, seeing nothing in front of her.

 _I thought so._ Zelda thought, putting it away and then transformed into Sheik.

"Ha! You think that'd be enough? You're weak!"

"Hmph, says the woman who got annihilated by a few Keyblade girls and got killed by a Heartless!" Sheik shot back and ran forward, jumping over Kyoka and then threw a few needles at Emerald, causing her to cry out in pain and then Kyoka disappeared.

"H-how did you…?! You're supposed to be…!"

"You're forgetting one thing. Tartarus is dead… and no matter what you throw at me… I have the Lens of Truth. Face it, this match was over before it started."

Emerald's eyes widened in horror as she attempted to retreat, but then Sheik landed in front of her as Emerald yelped, and tried to escape, but Sheik grabbed a hold of her and then kneed her in the gut, making her double over in pain and then tossed her to the side before pinning her to the wall, and then threw a few needles to pin her there.

 **End BGM**

"Hmph." Sheik said and walked away, turning back into Zelda.

"What are you doing?! Don't leave me here!"

"I'll be back. After all, why would I leave trash lying there anyway?" She asked and then hopped off of the roof to go help her friends. Emerald was pinned there, and a tear ran down her cheek, unaware of Locus nearby and witnessed the whole thing.

Emerald sniffed a little and then noticed Locus approaching her. "Locus!"

"You seem a little stuck there."

"Yeah… can you help me out?"

Locus nodded and took off the needles and Emerald fell. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you working for Cinder?"

Emerald looked at him in surprise. "Well… it's because… I want to help her."

" _Why_ do you want to help her?"

"…She helped me a long time ago, and I was grateful. Ever since that day, I've been helping her without hesitation."

"I see…"

Emerald looked at the chaos that was unfolding. "It gives me…joy that I do these things for Cinder… and yet… it's saddening to look at this."

Locus nodded and folded his arms, looking at the chaos as well. "It is quite saddening by the looks of this."

Emerald looked at him in surprise. "You? Saddened?"

"You see… we have a lot in common." Locus said. "I, too, was just like you."

"How come?"

"I was enlisted into the UNSC, where I met and developed a rivalry with someone named Felix. Back then, I was more of a true soldier than a murderer. While fighting in the Great War, my squad became involved in one of the worst battles in UNSC history. In order to survive, I was forced to band together with Felix and fight side by side.

After the war ended, however, we were unable to return to civilian life and were later hired by Malcom Hargrove to eradicate the people of the planet Chorus. With the help of other mercenaries, we joined the Federal Army of Chorus and the New Republic respectively, and together, we escalated the events of the war in order to complete their mission."

"Oh my god…"

"I regret doing that decision… after Felix was killed by those Red and Blue morons, I've started to atone for my actions, hoping that one day, I wouldn't be who I am… that is… until Cinder recruited me."

"And you just accepted it?"

"Not really. I just "joined" without really joining, if that makes any sense."

"So what are you going to do?"

"…I'll humor Cinder a bit more before her demise. I have a feeling a great warrior will tear her apart." He said, fixing his eyes on Sabrina who Aerial Recovered and used Thundaga on a Grimm with the help of Riku. _Hmm, could it be her?_

"I see."

"I advise you to hide for a little while until Cinder's fate."

"Alright." Emerald nodded and took off, as Locus continued to watch the fights unfold.

* * *

 _Down below…_

"Alright, let's kick this up a notch!" Rose said and then went into her CPU Candidate form, but along with her new outfit, her wings changed as well, glowing pink and looked like a fused version of her backpack's wings and angel combined to form four hybrid looking wings. "Whoa!"

Sabrina stared at this for a few seconds. "Oh… my god… that's so awesome!"

Silver Sister smiled and then Red Sister joined them, and her wings look like Black Sister's Wings fused with her angel wings. "How do I look?" Red Sister asked.

"You look awesome!"

Sabrina tried to contain herself from gushing over the wings and together, they soon went after the Grimm… and suddenly, the Heartless decided to join the action, making things a bit more unbearable, but everyone pulled through.

It was at one moment when an Air Soldier pinned down Sarah as it then proceeded to pull a simple strand of hair off of her and then flew off as Sarah got up, watching it fly off. "What was that all about…?" Sarah wondered before running off to strike down several Neoshadows with Sora and Kairi.

* * *

 _Back with Locus…_

Locus continued to watch and then heard footsteps approaching, but he recognized those footsteps anywhere. He didn't even have to look. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cinder asked.

"It's unfortunate what Beacon is experiencing."

"It's horrendous." Cinder grinned. "Hmm…I wonder where Emerald and Mercury are at? They're missing the beauty of it."

"They probably got caught up with something else." He lied.

"Maybe…" Cinder mused and then the both of them felt a rumble. "They're going to miss the best part." She smirked.

 _What did you do?_ Locus thought.

* * *

 _With Ozpin…_

Ozpin got up from his desk after watching the events unfold as he proceeded to walk away, grabbing his cane and kept walking… until he felt a rumble.

* * *

 _Glenda and Ozpin…_

The two kept defending themselves from the attacks until the rumble set them off-balance. "…No…" Glenda said in horror.

* * *

 _Heroes…_

"FALCON…PUNCH!" Falcon yelled, punching right through a Beowolf where Marth and Roy slashed through it right after… and then they felt a rumble.

"What was that?" Roy asked.

"Something horrible, I think."

* * *

 _Mario, Mega Man and Sonic…_

Sonic charged up a spin dash and Spin Dashed into several Heartless and then jumped back, as he was back-to-back with the Italian Plumber and the Blue Bomber. "You'd think they'd stop by now."

"Unfortunately, they don't." Mario said, throwing fireballs and then Mega Man launched a Leaf Shield.

"Believe me, I run into them a lot when I try to take down Wily. They get more annoying each time, it makes me think Wily is commanding them or something." Mega Man said.

"I know the feeling well." Mario nodded and then they got ready for another round when the place rumbled again, nearly losing their balance.

"What the heck was that?" Sonic asked.

* * *

 _Dragon Slayers…_

"Wah!" Wendy yelped and faceplanted. "Ow…"

"What in the hell was that?" Sting asked.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Laxus said. "Cobra."

"It's coming from far away, but I have no idea what it is." Cobra said.

* * *

 _Far away…_

"Yes. Awaken!" Mephiles laughed. "Awaken!"

The mountain basically exploded and the Grimm Dragon roared and then took off. The Dragon is an enormous winged creature, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is slightly translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes.

It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars.

"Those fools… they won't last long!" Mephiles chuckled and then the Air Soldier that pulled a hair off of Sarah gave it to Mephiles. "Perfect. I will take this to Dai-Shocker." He said and walked into a portal. "And then I'll join the fun as well!"

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

The Grimm Dragon flew around Beacon, spawning more Grimm while doing so and causing more chaos for the heroes. "Is that a dragon?!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know about you… but I'm going to take that thing down!" Gajeel smirked.

"Way ahead of you!" Natsu said as the seven of them got ready to take down the Grimm Dragon.

Team JNPR got ready to take some of the Grimm down along with Hikari, Buru, Abigail, Reiji, Icarus and Youske… until Pyrrha noticed Ozpin waiting for her and then she quickly took off with him.

"Where's she going?!" Nora asked.

"You guys stay here, I'm going to go see what's going on." Jaune said and took off, but then Hikari and the others decided to go with Jaune while far away, Cinder watched them take off, and smirked devilishly.

* * *

 _A little ways off…_

A portal opened up and a humanoid looking creature walked out. It almost looked like Kamen Rider Wyvern… although, he looked extremely different.

Because of this, he let out a roar, loud enough for all of Beacon to hear.

"What was that?" Iris asked.

"I dunno…but I have a bad feeling about this." Gryphon said.

* * *

 ***may or may not be foreshadowing what Sabrina will do to Cinder***


	146. Heroes and Monsters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

 **BGM: Heroes and Monsters (RWBY)**

Ruby and Primal Heart noticed the Grimm Dragon fly by and then it was followed by several Nevermores, and then a few Griffons landed in front of them, forcing them to quickly attack the Griffons, immediately destroying them… and then they heard a 'click'.

They turn their heads to see Neo taking a picture from her scroll and texted the picture to Roman while changing to her original outfit.

Roman received the text, as he saw Ruby and Primal Heart in it. _"Guess who?"_

Roman growled. "Oh, you CANNOT be serious." He said and walked away in frustration.

* * *

 _Down below, with Blake and Adam…_

Blake slowly backed away in fear. "Running away again? Is that what you've become my love?" Adam asked. "A _coward_?"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"You and I were going to change the world, remember?! We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" He put his foot on an innocent's stomach and unsheathed his sword. "Consider _this_ , the spark."

Blake's eyes widened and quickly jumped into action, blocking Adam's attack on the boy. "I'm… not running!"

"You. Will." He said and then kicked her down, then seeing a Creep setting its eyes on Blake and running towards her, but Adam shot it to kill it. "But not, before you suffer for your betrayal, my love."

* * *

 _With the group…_

It was already bad enough that the Heartless decided to join the fun, but now humongous armor mechs called Paladins started helping them, and even the toughest heroes like Ganondorf, Link, Bowser, Knuckles, the Wielders, Chief, Locke, Erza, Rex, Cody, Ezra, Snake, Thor, Loke, Magnus, Ralph and a lot more were having trouble with them.

"Weiss!" Neptune shouted after Weiss was knocked back and then the Paladins were causing enough trouble as it is, and then an exhausted Ren didn't notice a Paladin coming towards him.

"Look out!" Nora shouted and pushed Ren out of the way, and then took the full brunt of the attack, knocking her down.

"Nora!" Ren exclaimed and then shot the Paladin before he too, was knocked down… and it then it turned around to see Coco, Neptune and the Clones shooting it.

"Uh, this is bad!" Neptune said.

"Well, I guess now is a better time than any… Velvet!" Coco cued.

Velvet smiled. "Really?!"

"Just make 'em count."

Velvet nodded and slowly walked forward.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: I May Fall (RWBY)**

Weiss weakly got up. "What are you doing?! She's going to get hurt!"

Coco smiled. "Just watch."

Velvet stopped walking and then extended her arm, making a holographic version of Crescent Rose and jumped into the air after she was shot at, and then quickly slashed down before switching it to a holographic version of Myrtenaster and blocked an attack before backflipping and lunging forward, stabbing it a few times before equipping holographic versions of Yang's gauntlets.

She quickly punched it and then jumped back before shooting it, and then changing it to Gambol Shroud and then after grabbing the Paladin's hand, she swung around and knocked it down before letting go of it and then throwing the Gambol Shroud at the other Paladin.

Then, Sabrina's Heart of Gensokyo appeared in her hand as she ran over and used Sonic Blade to knock it away and then using Ragnarock, and then while it was trying to recover after that explosion, she had Coco's Minigun out and began shooting it and then using Nora's Hammer to knock it down while the other Paladin struggled to get up and noticing Velvet on top of the other.

It was then that Velvet spread her arms out and a small backpack appeared on her back…and then blades suddenly appeared, turning out to be Penny's blades as she swung them, cutting the Paladin's legs off and then jumped back, charging up a laser and firing it, destroying the Paladin.

It was right then that Velvet was pretty much worn out at this point, giving the other Paladin a free hit to punch her down. "Agh…!"

"Velvet!" Coco exclaimed and then quickly shot the Paladin in anger, and joining her was Neptune, two members of ABRN, the Clones and the Halo group shooting it repeatedly while Weiss watched them and growled in frustration, wanting to help too as she decided to run around them, grabbing their attention… while a glyph appeared behind Weiss as she looked at it in wonder before getting in front of Velvet.

Weiss prepared to block it, closing her eyes and embracing the worst… but then a knight's arm appeared in front of her, blocking the Paladin's attack… and it was made out of ice too as Weiss wondered what just happened and then the knight arm slashed the Paladin in half.

Weiss, exhausted, looked at the arm right after and then Velvet snapped a picture of it with a smile and then two green auras surrounded the two as they looked to see Hina smiling while pointing her Keyblade at them, and then they felt rumbling as another Paladin came running up to them.

 **End BGM**

"…You have GOT to be kidding me!" Sun exclaimed in frustration.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"She's almost done." Flash said, nearly done with repairing Penny with his crew and then looked at Komachi. "Thanks for getting her soul back."

"Anytime." Komachi smiled, giving her usual laid back grin.

Flash chuckled and went right back to work, and then a thought crossed his mind. _…That's funny, why do I have a feeling something bad will happen to Nan?_

* * *

 _Back with Ruby and Primal Heart…_

 **BGM: Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix)**

"PRECIPICE BLADES!" Primal Heart yelled, but Neo gracefully avoided it and then ran over and kicked her down and whacking her with her umbrella, but Primal Heart blocked with her Keyblade.

It was then that Ruby ran forward to slash Neo, but she turned around and kicked Ruby away and frontflipped to get some space between the two. Ruby shot Neo… only she shattered and Roman was right there, shooting the both of them with his cane to shoot them down, but Primal Heart was sent farther away than Ruby, and Neo went to deal with her while Roman confronted Ruby.

"Little red, little red! You are just DETERMINED to be the hero of Vale, aren't you?"

"What are you doing?! Without these ships, the Grimm will destroy everything!"

"That's the plan!"

Ruby quickly knocked Roman's cane away and Primal Heart regrouped with Ruby, but unfortunately, Neo was a lot nimbler than she looked and easily beat up Primal Heart and Ruby. They managed to hold their own and tried to fight back, but Neo wasn't going to let them as she kicked the both of them away.

"Wh-what are you… going to GET out of this…?!" Primal Heart asked.

"You're asking the wrong questions, Wielder! It's not what I have to gain, it's just that I can't afford to _lose_." Roman smirked.

The two of them quickly tried to fight once more, but Neo was being quite difficult with them and Roman quickly shot them away, and then Neo did a flip kick to knock Ruby away and then Roman shot her back, sending her flying but she grabbed on to Crescent Rose, dangling on for dear life.

"I may be a gambling man, but even I know there are just some bets you just don't take!" Roman said and then a blade appeared out of Neo's umbrella and menacingly walked towards Ruby.

Primal Heart got up and seeing that Neo was walking towards Ruby, and she quickly ran forward, readying her Keyblade in hand, but Neo smirked, knowing very well that she didn't forget about her, so she turned around and blocked Primal Heart's attacks. "You honestly think you can take her down?" Roman taunted.

"I can try…!" She growled and then slashed Neo, but Neo gracefully avoided it and then kicked the Keyblade off of her hand and then impaled her in the gut as her eyes widened in pain.

"Look where that got you!" Roman chuckled and then Neo removed the blade as she coughed out blood, slowly turning back to Tristina and then Neo frontflipped and kicked her away towards Ruby, as she rolled and then fell off the ship, as Ruby saw her fall in horror.

"TRISTINA!" Ruby yelled and saw the blade from Neo, looking back at her while a little ways off, Tristina kept falling…until Kaguya caught her.

"Tristina?" Kaguya asked and then saw blood pouring out of her stomach as her eyes widened and then quickly flew down. "EIRIN! SET UP A MEDICAL TENT! HURRY!" She yelled.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back with Ruby…_

"Now, where was I…?" Roman asked. "Oh yeah!" He smirked. "Like it or not, the people that hired me are going to change the world! You can't stop 'em, I can't stop 'em!"

Ruby noticed a button on Neo's umbrella, getting an idea. "You know the old saying: If you can't beat 'em…" Ruby quickly pressed the button on her umbrella, activating it as Neo gasped and was taken away. "NEO!"

Ruby climbed back up. "I don't care what you say… we _will_ stop them and I _will_ stop you! BET ON THAT!"

* * *

 _Way down below…_

Eirin had just set up a medical tent and her medical team was immediately working on Tristina, and then Aria ran in, seeing her daughter in bad condition. "How is she?! TELL ME!"

"Unfortunately... she's in critical condition during her fight with Roman." Eirin said. "We're doing all we can to save her."

 _Critical condition..._

Aria clenched her fists in anger and she quickly ran over to Sabrina and grabbed one of her Pokeballs. "Hey! Aria, what are you doing?!"

"Going to teach Roman a lesson!" She growled as she called out Kyurem. "Take me to Roman, now!"

Kyurem nodded, turning to Black Kyurem and flew off. "I just hope you don't do anything reckless..." Sabrina hoped.

"Does she realize she has her Keyblade Glider?" Xarina asked.

"She must've forgotten about it." Sabrina said.

* * *

 _With Roman..._

Ruby yelled in pain after Roman shot her down. "You got spirit, Red! But this... is the REAL world!" He swing his cane to knock Ruby down. "The REAL world is cold!" He swung at her, hitting her. "The real world... doesn't care about spirit!" Another swing, but Ruby kicked him away. "Nngh! You want to be a hero?! Then play the part and DIE like every other huntsman in history!" He swung at her, knocking her down. "As for me, i'm going to do what I do best! Lie, steal, cheat... AND SURVIVE!"

Suddenly, he got hit by an Ice Beam attack. "AAARGH!" He yelled and was sent back a few feet and then Black Kyurem landed as Aria hopped off.

"I'll take it from here. You go back to Sabrina." She said as Black Kyurem nodded and flew off while she glared at Roman.

"Aria!" Ruby said.

"Well well well, if it isn't the other Golilocks! Here to avenge your daughter? I'm pretty sure she's dead by the time you got here!"

"My daughter... you're going to pay for what you've DONE to her!"

"Hmph, and how will you do that? There are two types of people that exist in our worlds; those who survive, and those who don't! The fact that I left you're pathetically arrogant daughter for dead is proof that she is the type that doesn't survive!"

"Don't talk to my daughter that way... IN FRONT OF ME!" She screamed as she suddenly lit up as Ruby's eyes widened.

 _Her HDD?!_ Ruby thought.

 **BGM: Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail)**

Aria's new HDD appearance had the appearance similar to Majora Heart as her breasts seemed to have grown to the size of Erza (Or Lucy, depending on your preference). Her eyes have gone from blue to golden with a red Fairy Tail mark in her pupils. Her jumpsuit is colored white and blue and she has breastplate armor shaped like Grandeeny's face and having claws shaped like hers while a Fairy Tail symbol appeared on the breast plate while her boots are shaped like the Wind Dragon's Feet. As for her hair, it turned a dark red and was longer just like Erza's, while having some streaks of yellow and the front of her hair was braided.

It's safe to say that she also has Erza's death stare as well.

Her new Keyblade has a Keychain with the Fairy Tail symbol, along with Sabertooth's and Crime Sorcerer's symbol as well, the handle on the Keyblade is the Ultima Weapon, but colored red, silver, blue, yellow, white, black and purple, the blade is Acnologia and the teeth are his arms.

The name of this Keyblade?

Fairy Slayer.

Her name?

"FAIRY HEART!"

"Oh great! More Fairy Tail crap." Roman said.

"DON'T DISS FAIRY TAIL IN FRONT OF ME EITHER! You're going to pay for what you've done... and I'll see to it that I'll stop you!"

"Then show me what you got, red Goldilocks!"

Fairy Heart growled as she ran over to Roman and slashed him but he blocked with his cane and then swung it at her, knocking her away before shooting her. "You're not so tough in this form!"

"Don't underestimate me." She said and then thought of something: Images of the Dragon Slayers attacks entered her head. _Wait… do I have the Dragon Slayers attacks in this form?_ She thought and decided to try it out as she could feel her hand burning up and then it burst into flames.

"What the...?!" Ruby asked.

Fairy Heart ran over. "FIRE DRAGON'S...IRON FIST!" She yelled, punching Roman a long distance but he held on.

"So you got Fire Head's powers! Should I be impressed?!"

Fairy Heart smirked and then suddenly disappeared into the shadows, seeming to have Rogue's powers as well. "Where'd you go?" Roman looked around and then Fairy Heart appeared behind him and then her arm turned metal before turning into a sword.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" She yelled, knocking Roman away and then Ruby could see some purple aura coming out of her mouth. "POISON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"AAAGH!" Roman yelled as he was knocked several feet away, and adding insult to injury, the poor guy got poisoned.

Fairy Heart jumped into the air, her whole body crackling with electricity. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S...BREAKDOWN FIST!" She yelled, but Roman quickly avoided it... however, the ship now has a hole in it as she removed her hand and then quickly slashed Roman away.

"Oh my god... she's... she's awesome...!" Ruby exclaimed.

Roman got up, coughing. "So, you poisoned me... not bad... but I'm not giving up..." He growled. "You think you're so special because you're a member of Fairy Tail! But guess what? I'm not going to lose to some Fairy Tail wannabe! I'll manage to take you down... and this ship will destroy you along with everyone else!"

"Is that a fact?" Fairy Heart asked as she flew up in the air, slashing away any Grimm that got close to her. "WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREATH!"

"Uh oh!" Ruby exclaimed as she got out of the way while Roman quickly dodged it... however, there was a humongous hole in the ship...and adding insult to injury, it started exploding and was now headed for a crash course to the ground as Fairy Heart landed, glaring at Roman.

"Well now you've gone and done it! We're all going to die now!"

"We're not going to die... YOU are!" She said. "Let's kick it up a notch..." She smirked and then glowed brightly again, going into her Next Form.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Titania Dances (Fairy Tail 2014)**

Her Next form's appearance? Her appearance is just like Erza's Namagaki armor, but she also has a red skintight outfit to cover up any exposed skin and Grandeeny was replaced by Igneel. His arms for gloves, his head for a helmet, his feet for boots, and her hair has got even longer with two long red bangs that end on her shoulders, and her eyes are now piercing silver eyes.

"NEXT FAIRY!"

"So, you're planning on going out with a bang? Well, bring it on then!" Roman declared as the two clashed several times while Ruby tried to join but stumbled, holding on for dear life by stabbing the ship with her Crescent Rose.

Next Fairy jumped back. "SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

"Nngh...!" Roman held on and then the two clashed some more as she then used Aerial Slam on him, but then her elbow burst into flames.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" She yelled, hitting Roman in the gut and making a huge dent on what remained of the ship as he screamed in agony. "THAT WAS FOR PUTTING MY DAUGHTER IN CRITICAL CONDITION!"

Roman kicked her away, coughing some more as the poison was making him weaker by the minute. "It's funny, father's are supposed to be the ones protective of their daughters, not the mothers!"

"WHO SAYS MOTHERS CAN'T BE PROTECTIVE AS WELL?! You hurt my daughter... you put her in critical condition... AND I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO RETURNS THE FAVOR! BET ON THAT!" She yelled.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ruby said, but Next Fairy didn't hear her as the two kept clashing.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S CLAW!" She yelled as Roman aimed his cane at her soon after and shot her down.

"You think you can just save your daughter? I put her in critical condition! There's no WAY she's going to be saved!"

"We have the best Medical Team around... and she'll be alright... I guarantee it!"

"Well, let's see where your hope gets you!" Roman declared as the two kept clashing.

Ruby looked at particularly nothing. "Is it me or this ship falling slowly? It's just me, isn't it?"

The two kept going at it but then Roman coughed out blood and then fell on both knees. "The poison hurts, doesn't it?! Normally, I'm not the kind of girl who kills people, but after what you did to my daughter... I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL PAY!"

"Aria! I hate to break this fight up, but the ground is getting closer!" Ruby said.

Next Fairy looked. "Actually, the explosion will do its job. Farewell, Roman!" She said, picking up Ruby and taking off as Roman could see the ground getting dangerously close.

"OH, SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as Next Fairy and Ruby landed on a rooftop, watching the ship landing on the ground and exploding, taking Roman with it.

"Aria... you're awesome." Ruby said.

Next Fairy smiled and then turned back to Aria. "Thanks. Now, let's head back." She said as Ruby nodded and took off.

 **End BGM**

Unbeknowst to them, Qrow, Glenda and Ironwood, who survived the crash but had his cybernetic halve of his body revealed, saw the crash after Ironwood just said he needed to get back to his ship.

"Well, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow said and then noticed the robot soldiers crawling over to them… and then collapsing on the spot.

* * *

 _Back with the last Paladin…_

The Paladin charged forward as they all got ready for the worst… but the Paladin had shut down and tripped, stopping just inches from everyone, causing them to relax. "Huh, that went better than expected." Sun said.

"Weiss!" Yang quickly ran up to them. "You're okay! Have you heard from Ruby?" She asked as Weiss exhaustively shook her head 'no'. "What about Blake?"

"She ran after an Alpha… and some members of the White Fang…" Weiss replied.

"You look for Ruby, I'll meet up with Blake." Yang said and took off, while Nan saw this happening.

 _Oh no… I'm not going to let that happen…_ Nan thought and took off after Yang in secret.

* * *

 _Up in the sky…_

"Man, these Griffons are relentless!" Krillin said.

"Tell me about it." Piccolo nodded and it was then that Krillin noticed Neo gently floating down to the ground with her umbrella, although she looked pretty terrified.

Krillin, on instinct, quickly flew up and grabbed Neo, as she looked at him in surprise. "Uh, hey there, pretty lady." He said, as Neo blushed.

Piccolo sweatdropped. "Krillin… you do realize you're married, right?"

Krillin's eyes widened. "I wasn't flirting, I swear... Oh great, 18's gonna kill me…" He groaned as Neo tilted her head at this in confusion.

* * *

 _On the ground, with Iris and Gryphon…_

"Damned Heartless…" Iris growled.

"I never seen them this relentless with the Grimm." Gryphon said as they kept attacking. But suddenly, they heard a roar as they turned to see a new creature approaching.

It was draconic in appearance, its body covered in blackish and tan scales, the tan mainly on his underbelly, sharp dorsal plates running along its back to the tail, and standing on muscular legs with two digit feet. The arms were also muscular, each having four digit claws, and have wings attached. It had a long neck, but not too long, and a dragonish head that had a dozen black horns pointing to the back, a jaw full of ugly sharp teeth, one black curved horn on the snout, and menacing red eyes with vertical slit pupils.

They didn't know why, but Iris and Gryphon could immediately tell who this new Kaijin was.

"No way…" Iris's eyes widened.

"Shotaro?!" Gryphon shouted and on cue, the Wyvern Kaijin roared, forcing them to fight him… and it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 _With Ozpin's Group…_

The elevator stopped at the bottom floor and Ozpin, Jaune, Pyrrha, Hikari and her friends ran out. "What is this place?" Jaune asked.

"It's…a type of vault." Pyrrha replied.

"You've been here before?" Jaune asked and Pyrrha looked away. "What would this school need to…hide…" He said and then saw two pods, one of them holding a woman with a light brown complexion, with short, straight brown hair, and a beauty mark below her left eye. She had extensive facial scarring and was seen wearing a white tube top and a white skirt. This was the Fall Maiden named Amber. "What…?! Who…?"

"Jaune…" Pyrrha tried to say.

"Pyrrha, get to the pods!" Ozpin ordered and Pyrrha went to the pod. "Mister Arc, if you'd like to help, you can stand guard here. The same goes with you Future children." He said and then went right to work while Jaune and the others turned around and stood guard.

 _I know this is a bad time, but I still can't get over how he sounds like Wash._ Reiji thought.

"What do we do now?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin sighed. "We…do nothing." He said and then the pod opened up. "You, Miss Nikos, have a choice to make." He told her and then Pyrrha turned to see Jaune and the others standing guard as she wiped a tear from her eye and went inside.

* * *

 _With Blake and Adam…_

"THIS COULD'VE BEEN OUR DAY, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Adam yelled.

"I never wanted this!" Blake got up. "I wanted equality! I wanted peace!" She said, turning her sword into its gun form and shooting him, but he blocked with his sword.

"What you WANT is impossible!" He said and slapped Blake down as she cried out in pain. "But I understand, because all I want… is you Blake." He then kicked Gambol Shroud off of her hand. "And as I set upon this world and deliver the JUSTICE that mankind so greatly deserves…" He knelt down. "I will make it my mission to destroy _everything_ you love."

"Blaaaake!" The both of them heard Yang as they turned to see Yang shooting down a member of White Fang. "Blake, where are you?!"

Adam turned his head to Blake, seeing the horror in her eyes. "Starting with her."

* * *

 _Ozpin…_

Ozpin was punching numbers in. "Are you ready?" He asked as Pyrrha nodded. "I… I need to hear you say it."

"…Yes."

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." He said and punched a few numbers in, and Amber's pod rose and began the transfer as Amber slowly woke up… and Pyrrha was screaming in agony.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled and ran to her.

"Jaune, wait!" Hikari exclaimed and then went after her along with the others.

"I… am so sorry." Ozpin solemnly said.

Amber groaned a little… and then suddenly an arrow pierced her as they turned around in horror to see Cinder standing there with her bow out.

* * *

 _Up above…_

Adam pierced Blake's abdomen as she screamed in pain, and Yang turned her head. "Huh?" She asked as Adam removed his sword from Blake and turned to Yang. "Get AWAY from her!" She ordered.

"No… please…!" Blake begged and then Adam sheathed his sword.

Yang screamed loudly and lunged forward, ready to punch Adam's light out…

"MAGNEGA!"

Yang was suddenly pulled back and her eyes widened in surprise… and then her neck was karate chopped to knock her out. The one responsible was none other than Nan!

"You again…" Adam growled.

"No…!" Blake weakly exclaimed.

"Sir Nan… this is by far the most reckless thing you're doing!" Caliburn told him.

"Oh, put a sock in it." Nan said and leaped forward, taking Yang's place and getting ready to fight.

 **BGM: Face It! (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

Adam chuckled. "This changes things…" He smirked. "I'll take you down instead."

"I'd like to see you try!" Nan smirked as the two got ready for battle, much to Blake's horror.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: From Shadows (RWBY) (Start at 1:30)**

Nan ran over and slashed him, but Adam blocked it and kicked him away, but Nan Aerial Recovered and used Strike Raid, but Adam slashed down to stop the Keyblade, but Nan willed it back to him. "SOUL SURGE!" He yelled and then used Sonic Arcanum on him, knocking Adam a few feet and then Nan summoned Chaos Arondight.

"CHAOS…SPEAR!"

Adam rolled out of the way and ran to him, slashing him repeatedly but he blocked it several times and then Nan used Eruption to knock him back and then Nan pulled out his Blaster and shot him, but Adam blocked it and quickly took out his gun and shot the Blaster off of him, knocking it off of him.

"Let's keep this with our swords." Adam said, tossing his gun to the side.

"Very well then!" Nan said as the two quickly slashed each other and then Nan kicked Adam away and used Ragnarock on him, forcing him to roll out of the way, and it was then that Yang woke up and groaned, seeing Nan battling Adam.

"Nan!"

"Stay out of this, Yang!" He ordered and then used Chaos Blast, but Adam immediately recovered and the two slashed each other again, both of them clashing several times and then Adam kicked him away and running over to him. "SLOW!" He yelled, using the Slow spell to slow him down.

Adam growled. "Impressive…" He said as Nan smirked and then slashed him several times and used Sonic Blade on him to knock him away. "Nngh…!"

"THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" Nan yelled as he ran over and jumped in the air, ready to finish Adam off once and for all, but Adam felt the Slow spell wearing off, and in one quick movement, he slashed right through Nan… and cut off his right arm in the process.

"NO!" Blake yelled as Yang looked on in horror, looking at her arm and wondered if Adam would've done the same thing to her and Nan fell to the ground near Blake while his Keyblade landed near him.

 **End BGM**

* * *

It was at this moment where Cinder gained the Fall Maiden powers and Jaune and the Future Kids quickly ran to deal with her. "Stay back!" Ozpin ordered but Cinder easily managed to take them down easily.

"NO!" Pyrrha yelled, using her polarity to kick the door to Cinder, but even that was no use as she quickly brought her weapons to her and ran to Cinder, but Ozpin blocked her from doing so.

"Take your friends and get out of here! Find Glenda, Ironwood, Qrow… bring them here right away!" Ozpin ordered. "The tower cannot fall."

"But, I can help…"

Ozpin looked at her. "…You'll only get in the way."

Pyrrha looked at him in sadness before getting Jaune and the others and they all took off while Cinder watched them leave, and then looking directly at Ozpin.

* * *

 _Above…_

Adam walked forward to Nan and he swung his sword to get rid of the blood off of it and then Blake got in the way, her eyes begging him to stop. "…Why must you hurt me, Blake?" He asked before swinging, cutting Blake's head off much to Yang's horror… but Blake disappeared and he looked to see the real Blake dragging an unconscious Nan away from him.

"Nan…" Yang quietly said before retreating, leaving Adam by himself and he walked away, taking out a Creep in the process.

* * *

 _Below…_

"This whole time, right beneath our feet!" Cinder said as Ozpin stood guard. "She was right about you. Such arrogance."

* * *

 **Oh look at that, a cliffhanger!**

 **And you know, it's funny... during one of the Hyperdimension chapters, I had Sabrina complain that she felt jealous** ** _as a joke_** **about their breast size. I mean, like adults would ever get jealous of their breast sizes!**

 **...Next thing I knew, my friends and I were designing Sabrina's, Xarina's and Aria's HDD froms while having their breasts grow a little in that form.**

 **I guess they didn't think of it as a joke. Oh well.**

 **(And yes, I did explain it that it was a joke, but they decided to do it anyway. Funny how that works)**


	147. The End of the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material appearing in this story.**

 **They belong to their representative owners, except for most of the OCs in the story.**

* * *

Cinder and Ozpin quickly attacked each other, both of them defending themselves. Ozpin quickly launched forward, stabbing Cinder repeatedly and made go flying, but she recovered and launched a stream of fire of him while he conjured up a shield and then he launched himself over to Cinder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"That's it, everyone on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" Port ordered.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" Oobleck advised.

"Oh my God, I think Oobleck sounds just like Caboose!" Tucker said.

"Oh great, just what we need… another Caboose…" Grif muttered.

"Yay, I have a twin!" Caboose gleefully said while near them… all of the heroes were gathered around, looking at a horrid sight in front of them… and Aria and Ruby came running up and Weiss and Terra saw them.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Aria!" Terra sighed with relief and hugged his wife.

"What's going on? Why is everyone gathered around?" Aria asked after kissing Terra, but Terra looked away. "Terra? What is it?"

"It's…" Terra didn't want to say.

"Just look…" Weiss quietly said as they looked to see Blake holding on to an injured Nan.

 **BGM: Greatest Journey (Halo 3) (First 50 seconds)**

"Oh my god..." Aria said.

"Nan..." Ruby quietly said.

"Nan… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Blake sobbed while Wendy and Sakura were healing her, but Wendy looked beat up.

Worldwalker ran up and saw it. "How long has his arm been cut off?"

"Like... five minutes, I think..." Yang said.

"Then we don't have much time. We need something to wrap tightly around the arm to slow the bleeding just long enough to close the wound before he bleeds out, and it's gonna be painful for the guy."

"Way ahead of ya!" Deadpool said with a leather belt, quickly wrapping it around Nan's arm and tightening it to slow the bleeding.

"I got a metal bar I found." Kai said.

"I'll burn it!" Natsu volunteered, looking beat up as well.

"Good, and do it quickly before he bleeds out. We also need something for him to bite down on." Worldwalker advised.

Elsa, acting quickly, conjured up ice and gently knelt down. "Here you go." She said, gently opening Nan's mouth and he bit down on the ice and then Natsu was done burning the bar.

"This might sting a little." Kai said and placed it on his wound as Nan started screaming in agony, biting down on the ice. "You idiot…" She whispered. "Still… that was very brave of you… I can't help but admire that." She said as Julia was right next to her boy.

The screaming put Xarina over the edge and started crying and hugged Demyx, crying in his chest…before the sadness quickly turned into anger. "He's going to pay for this…" She said as she pulled away from her husband's hug.

 **End BGM**

"Xarina, where are you going?!" Demyx asked.

"Where do you think?! I'm going to make Adam PAY!" She exclaimed and then took off.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to join her." Washington said as he took off.

"Count me in." Carolina said.

"We'll go too." Kelly said while Linda nodded.

"I'll go with her." Kimbal said.

"Oh fuck yeah! We're going to kill someone! WOOHOO!" Sister cheered and took off.

"Well, I'm going." Roy said.

"Shall we go?" Palutena asked.

"Yeah." Lucina nodded and took off while Demyx looked at his son before clenching his fists.

"Wait for me!" Demyx took off.

"Nan... I'll make him pay for this." Julia growled and took off as well and then Flash came running up, seeing this as Kai put down the bar after sealing the wound up.

"What in the righteous side of hell happened to him?!" Flash asked as Yang explained what happened. "Dear lord…" He said and then clenched his fists. "Tsumiki-san, get a bed ready, we're going to save this guy!" He said and walked off to the Imperial Palace while picking up Nan. "I gotcha, big guy." He said and kept walking while the mechanics looked at each other.

"Know what I'm thinking?" Tony asked.

"Make a mechanical arm for the guy?" Nitori asked.

"Bingo."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Scotty said as they nodded and took off, all but Rose… who was still crying over what happened to Nan as Sabrina comforting her.

* * *

 _With Adam..._

Adam exited out of the building and took out any Grimm in the way, calmly walking away and then he heard something as he turned his head. "Well well well... what do we have here?" He asked, looking at Xarina. "It seems I've brought out the mother." He said, gripping his sword.

"You're going to pay for that... you think you can get away with something like that?!"

"Your son was foolish. He thought he could stop me?"

"HE WAS SAVING A FRIEND AND FILLING IN FOR HER! TO ME, THAT'S NOT FOOLISH... THAT'S SELFLESS!"

"Hmph, let me know when your son does something completely stupid. I'm sure he'll come running after I destroy you."

"Except that won't happen." Washington appeared. "We'll put an end to you."

"Hmph. So you gathered a team. Like they'd do any good. Tell me, if you love your son so much, then prove it."

"Oh I will..." Xarina growled. "I'll show you what it's like... TO MESS WITH MY FAMILY!" She yelled, suddenly glowing bright.

"Oh hell yeah! She's going to kick your ass!" Sister cheered.

"Xarina..." Demyx looked on in amazement.

Julia smirked, going into Hyrule Heart. "This is going to be interesting."

 **BGM: Calamari Inkantation (Splatoon)**

Xarina stopped glowing, looking entirely different as she looked similar to Majora Heart as her breasts seemed to have grown to the side of Yoruichi from Bleach. Her purple hair is the same, except her ponytail is in the shape of Mega Mewtwo Y's tail while her bodysuit is pink and is wearing Mew's ears as an accessory as her gloves looked like Mewtwo's and wearing a tail that looked like Mew's. Attached to Mewtwo's gloves are orange Splatoon squid arms attached to it, looking like claws and she's wearing Splatoon boots while her eyes turned purple with the Splatoon symbol in the pupils.

As for her Keyblade, the Keychain is a Splatoon Squid, the handle is in the shape of Unbound, but with the colors of orange, pink, red, white and blue. The blade is a Splatoon's Squid arm and the teeth are Mega Mewtwo X's shoulders.

The name for the Keyblade is Psychic Squid... and her name?

"SPLATOON HEART!"

"Hmph. Show me what you got." Adam challenged as they all got ready to fight.

Splatoon Heart switched her Keyblade to an Inkzooka and shot Adam, but he avoided it as she kept firing it.

"Dance water dance!" Demyx exclaimed, unleashing a tidal wave at Adam and pushing him away. Washington and Carolina shot Adam but he blocked the attacks with his sword, and then Lucina ran over and tried to slash him, but Adam blocked it and tried to counter, but Lucina countered first and then slashed him away. Roy jumped in the air and slashed him down, knocking Adam away and then he slashed the bullets away from Kimbal, Linda and Kelly.

"Hey! Over here!" Sister jumped in the air repeatedly. "Hot guy! Over here!"

"You're annoying." He said, aiming his gun at her but Palutena used a reflective barrier on Sister and the bullet bounced back, knocking his gun off.

"Explosive Fireworks!"

"Nngh..." Adam growled and then Splatoon Heart aimed her Keyblade at him and then Adam flew up and then he slammed into a wall where he was hit with electricity from Hyrule Heart.

Splatoon Heart summoned a Kelp Splatterscope, aiming carefully and hitting him several times as he yelped in pain, falling on one knee and then Demyx ran over and swung his Sitar on him to knock him a few feet and then he unleashed waves of water at him, but then Adam avoided it and then he ran over and then kicked him away before impaling him in the shoulder, as he cried out in pain. "DEMYX!" She yelled.

Adam kneed him in the gut and then used an uppercut to knock him in the air and then pulling out his gun and shooting him and then he fell, landing on the ground and bleeding, but Hyrule Heart used Curaga on him, but Splatoon Heart growled in anger. "What's the matter? You seem to be angry that I injured your husband. Your family is one huge joke!"

Splatoon Heart growled. "That tears it... first you cut my son's arm off... and then you go and boast about hurting my guy... then you diss my whole family? UNFORGIVABLE!" She screamed and then glowed brightly again.

Adam lightly gasped. "Another form?!"

 **End BGM**

Splatoon Heart's new form looked just like her, but different. Her hair turned into a darker pink with twin spiked ponytails while her bodysuit is blue with orange lines as she's wearing Mega Mewtwo X's Crest. Her head accessory is shaped like an orange Inkling with Mew's ears and wearing a Mega Stone necklace. The boots are shaped like Inkling Squid arms and Mew's tail is now Mega Mewtwo X's tail.

"NEXT SPLATOON!"

 **BGM: Time To Say Goodbye (RWBY)**

"Hmph. Should I be impressed?" Adam got ready.

Next Splatoon quickly flew over and slashed him, but Adam blocked it as he brought out his gun and then aimed it at her gut, but then Washington shot it out of his hand. "No!"

"Thanks." She said as she quickly kicked him away and then used Psybeam on him before using Strike Raid and then summoned the Rapid Blaster Pro and shot Adam a lot before having it disappear and then summoning the Gold Dynamo Roller as she ran over and swung the roller on him to knock him down and then she threw Splat Bombs to cover Adam entirely.

Adam quickly slashed through Next Splatoon, but she blocked it and then Lucina ran over and used Dancing Blade to knock him away and Roy used Flare Blade when he got close to him and then Adam quickly recovered, quickly grabbing his gun and shooting Next Splatoon, but Hyrule Heart summoned a block similar to Lana's to block it and then she quickly brought out her whip and whipped him several times and then kicked him to Sister who did a cheerleader kick...while holding pom poms.

"Give me an X! Give me an A! Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me an N! Give me another A! PUT IT ALL TOGETHER AND IT SPELLS XARINA! WOOO!" She let out a cheerleader scream that made Carolina roll her eyes.

Adam growled and then ran over to Next Splatoon, but she then used Zantetsuken to knock him away... and dropping his sword and then Next Splatoon grabbed it, looking at it. "This is the sword you used to cut my son's arm off. I think I should return the favor."

Adam aimed his gun, but Hyrule Heart grabbed his gun with her whip as his eyes widened through his mask. "No!" He exclaimed, but then Next Splatoon slashed his arm off as he screamed in agony.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL?! I BET IT DOESN'T FEEL TOO GOOD, DOESN'T IT?!" She yelled, but she then decided to kick it up a notch by cutting off his other arm. "What's the matter? You seem to be a little disarmed!" She exclaimed and then kicked him down... and then cut off both of his legs in the process as he screamed in agony.

"Should we leave him here to bleed out?" Hyrule Heart wondered.

"No." She said as something appeared on her back, looking like a missile. "I say he should go out with a colorful bang." She said and then slashed down, breaking his mask. "I want to see your eyes... YOUR PAINED EYES THAT MY SON HAS!" She yelled, kicking him in the gut before backing up. "And now... it's time to say goodbye, Adam!" She exclaimed as knelt down and then the missile shot up in the air... and it was none other than the Inkstrike as she jumped back as Adam looked up to see the missile coming down and then it hit him, causing a powerful colorful explosion that could be seen for miles, splattering paint everywhere while covering Adam in the process.

The paint explosion disappeared as her team was covered in paint... but Adam's whole body was covered...and it was lifeless as well.

 **End BGM**

"Good riddance." She said before turning back into Xarina.

"I think you went overboard..." Palutena sweatdropped, having paint on her cheek.

"I think I'm going to need a bath after this..." Lucina muttered, having colorful hair.

"Sorry." Xarina sweatdropped and then walked over to Demyx while Sister was cheering. "You okay?" She asked.

"Y-yeah... Julia healed me up."

"Good..." She said, hugging him while a tear ran down her cheek. "I didn't know what I'd do if I lost you..." She sniffed. "I almost lost my family..."

"We're all here now. That's what counts." Demyx said, kissing her on the cheek. "Come on, let's head back." He said as they nodded and they walked away to check on Nan.

"So, is there a way to wash all of this paint off?" Washington wondered.

* * *

 _Back with the others…_

"Did you guys see that?" Sora asked after seeing the Inktacular explosion.

"I did. Either Xarina summoned the Inklings… or her HDD involves something Splatoon related." Sabrina said. "I'm going with the latter." She said and then Sun walked up to them.

"There's a ship ready to take you guys back to Vale." Sun said.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing…" Nora groaned a little.

"What?!" Ruby asked.

"Look guys, that giant Grimm is circling the school! The Dragon Slayers couldn't manage to take that thing down… and the White Fang are also pulling out! We all have to go, now!"

"I still… I still got some… f-fight in me left…" Gajeel got up, but nearly tripped.

"No! You've done enough already!" Levy protested. "You need to rest."

"She's right… that thing is tough… even for third generation Dragon Slayers like us." Sting said as Rogue nodded. "Not even Laxus or Cobra could beat it…"

"I'll find them…" Ruby said as they all looked at her. "I'll find them… and I'll bring them back!"

"No. _We_ will find them." Weiss spoke up.

"We'll go too." Sabrina said as she, Isaac, Rose and Maria Jr. came forward. "We'll find them too."

"You sure about this?" Riku asked, walking up to her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, kissing him. "After all, someone needs to watch after my brother anyway." She said in a teasing voice.

"I'm right here, y'know!" Sora said in annoyance.

Sabrina giggled. "I know that."

"Ah, sisterly love!" Kairi giggled and Flare giggled as well while Sabrina took off with the others.

"You do realize she's your sister-in-law right?" Sora asked.

"I know that." Kairi winked at him and then saw Hikari going straight for her parents, seeming that she went on ahead.

"HEY!" She grabbed their attention as they turned to see Hikari... a little pissed off. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"What do you mean?" Mokou asked.

"I should've taken several fatal blows from my fight with Mercury and I should've stayed dead... but for some reason, I'm still alive! Do you want to know what I thought of?"

"Um... you're about to tell us anyway..." Worldwalker said.

"OF COURSE I AM! I thought about how you were suggesting that i was really thirsty... I thought you were acting strange but I humored you anyway... now I know why... YOU TRICKED ME INTO DRINKING THE FREAKING HOURAI ELIXER!" She yelled.

"Well... we didn't want you to die of old age while we're both immortal and... and... we wanted you to stay young..." Worldwalker said.

"BY TRICKING ME?!" She snapped. "I WOULD'VE TAKEN IT ANYWAY IF YOU JUST ASKED ME TO DRINK IT... BUT NO, YOU HAD TO TRICK ME... AND I HATE. BEING. TRIIIICKED!" She yelled and suddenly, her eyes started glowing red.

"I'm detecting Hikari's anger levels rising... and it's growing." Sheila blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Souji yelled.

"Uh oh..." Vito said and then pushing Kai away. "You might want to step back a little."

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Let's just say that Hikari gets a bit... explosive when she's angry." Paolo said, pulling away Maria while Hina was being dragged away by Souji.

"How bad are we talking here?" Hina asked. "Like... Natsu when he's angry?"

"WORSE THAN VEGETA!" Souji exclaimed.

"Think of it like Fallout!" Buru said as their eyes widened and they ran off. Tex decided to quickly boost Hina's strength and she picked up Souji like he was nothing.

"EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH! OUT OF MY WAY, PEOPLE!" Hina yelled.

"...What the hell...?" Vito asked.

"She's played a lot of Fallout to know where this is going." Kai said.

"Hikari... c-calm down..." Worldwalker said, as both of them were getting nervous.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hikari yelled, and then there was a humongous explosion... and there was a humongous pillar of fire that killed a few Nevermores.

"...And you call ME explosive!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Mama mia!" Mario and Luigi exclaimed.

"SOMEONE GRAB HER A SNICKERS! SHE'S NOT HER WHEN SHE'S HUNGRY!" Deadpool yelled and then everyone gave him a 'seriously?' look. "...What?"

The flames died down, leaving behind a mushroom cloud and Mokou and Worldwalker were completely scorched. (Which is ironic since Mokou can control flames) and Hikari panted after that. "That oughta teach you..." She said and walked away while the two fell unconsciously.

"...I'm detecting a running gag!" Deadpool said.

"No!" Erza whacked him with her Purgatory sword. "Bad! We're not going through with that idea!"

"What is with him and running gags?" Lucy asked, and then she felt a little playful zap from Rotom. "YOOOOW!"

"Rotom Ro!" Rotom giggled.

"I have no idea." Levy sweatdropped.

* * *

 _With Pyrrha and Jaune…_

The rest of the Future Kids ran just a little bit faster than Jaune and Pyrrha finally ran out. "Okay, I think I have Glenda's number." Jaune said. "Oh, where is it…" He said, trying to find the number while Pyrrha looked back at Beacon with a worried look. "Pyrrha? What was all of that?"

"I…"

A rumble interrupted them as they saw Cinder flying up. "But… Ozpin…" Jaune quietly said.

"There's no time." Pyrrha muttered. "Go, get to Vale and call for help!"

"Huh? What are you gonna do?" He asked as Pyrrha looked at Beacon. "No… No, Pyrrha, you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha, I won't let you do-" Pyrrha grabbed his cheeks and kissed him.

"I'm sorry…" Pyrrha quietly said after pulling away and pushing him into a locker, punching in the numbers.

"Stop! Stop! Pyrrha, please don't do this!" Jaune begged, but then he took off and Pyrrha watched him go and then she ran back in the building and going into a ruined elevator and she concentrated hard enough to use her polarity to make it go flying up.

* * *

 _With Ruby's group…_

"It's Jaune!" Weiss exclaimed as was looking at her scroll. "Where are you?"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!"

 _"What?"_

 _"It's Pyrrha, she's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"_

They looked up at the tower before looking back at Weiss's scroll."Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?"

" _DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!_ Please… you have to save Pyrrha…"

 _"We will… are you okay?"_

Jaune screamed and threw the scroll to the side before falling on the ground and quietly sobbing. "Please…!"

"Jaune? Jaune!"

It was then that the Grimm Dragon flew around them and dropping a lot of Grimm in the process and it latched itself to the tower… and if one would look closely, the Grimm Dragon looked heavily injured from its battle with the Dragon Slayers.

"I have a plan." Ruby said.

"You always do." Weiss said.

Sabrina chuckled, summoning Heart of Gensokyo. "Let's do this!" She said and Isaac summoned his Keyblade as Rose and Maria Jr. went into their CPU Candidate forms and ran to take care of the Ursa Majors and other Grimm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the Wyvern Kaijin…_

 **BGM: Inevitabilis (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)**

Wyvern roared, slashing Iris and Gryphon repeatedly and then roundhouse kicked then away. "Shotaro! Snap out of it! I don't want to fight you!" Gryphon said. "I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Wyvern didn't listen to her and slashed her repeatedly, slashing her down soon after. Before he could finish her off, he got hit by an arrow as he turned to see Iris with her Palutena Bow out. He growled at her.

"Shotaro… we don't want to fight you. Listen to our voices and snap out of it!" She said but Wyvern didn't listen and walked forward. "Shotaro! SHOTARO!" She yelled, taking a step back. "I… I don't want to do this but… you're leaving me with no choice…!" She said and pulled back the bow. "…I love you." She quietly said and fired the arrow, but Wyvern avoided it and grabbed her by the throat.

"Iris!" Gryphon yelled.

"Sh-Shotaro…!" Iris groaned and Wyvern opened his jaws wide open, ready to bite Iris' head off right there… but then he got hit by electricity as he growled in agony and was pulled back. Iris turned to see Youske with his lightning claws out along with the other Future Kids that went with Jaune and Pyrrha…and then Hikari rejoined them.

"Claws, eh?" Abigail asked.

"Yep." He nodded as behind Abby's helmet, she blushed and hearts over her eyes.

"Now's not the time to admire!" Icarus said, summoning Pandora Claws as they got ready to take down Wyvern as he growled and they got ready to fight, until…

 **"Attack Ride: Blast!"**

A dark laser suddenly hit them from the side, knocking them all down.

"That's quite enough." A voice said as they turned to see Dark Decade approaching them, holding his Ride Booker in its Gun Mood.

Dark Decade looked like a dark version of Decade, with the white and magenta pink color on the armor replaced with black and dark gray. The black X across Decade's chest was gold on Dark Decade, in fact he had gold linings on his gray armor and had gold wrist and ankle bands. His Decadriver was black with a blue core compared to Decade's white version with a red core, and his bug-like lenses were also blue.

"Dark Decade?!" Gryphon asked.

"Hello, Kamen Rider." He said. "And hello to you too, Demigoddess."

"What do you want…?" Iris asked.

"Just came by to fetch my pet." He said. "He did very well against weaklings like you. I've half a mind to watch him tear apart these brats, but I think it'd be best if I take my leave with my wonderful Kaijin."

"Y-you bastard…!" Gryphon exclaimed. "That's my brother!"

"Brother? Hmph, I see no brother. All I see is a beast that destroy you. After all… what kind of brother gives you a scar anyway?" He asked as Gryphon's eyes widened and then a dark portal opened. "Exactly." He said and then pushed Wyvern in before he could do any more harm. "I'll see all of you again… including those so-called Heroes of Light." He said and walked in, closing it behind them and Gryphon fell on her knees.

"Shotaro…" Gryphon sobbed as Iris sighed in sadness.

"This is all my fault…" She said under her breath.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _With Nan…_

Flash and Mikan were outside the _Imperial Palace's_ sickbay, the latter in the outfit a surgeon would wear, and Flash in his normal attire, minus the armor.

"Still can't believe he did that..." Flash shook his head. "Whatever. He's got balls, I'll give him that."

"Is the arm ready?" Mikan asked.

"Right here, Cap'n!" Birgus called, wheeling in the arm as it was a metal arm similar to Edward Elric's metal arm.

* * *

 _Earlier…_

"There we go! This bad boy is finished!" Winry grinned, taking out the metal arm. "This will fit on Nan perfectly!"

"Hmm…" Cyborg rubbed his chin in thought. "It's good, but let's go a little crazy."

Winry sweatdropped. "Excuse me?"

 **BGM: Minicar (Hyperdimension Neptunia MK2)**

Cyborg grinned and then his arm turned into his Sonic Cannon. "What if we give it a few forms too? I'm thinking of an arm cannon similar to me! And Samus'! And Mega Man's!"

"Oh! Let's add a Legend of Zelda touch to it!" Nepgear added. "We give it a Hookshot… and not just any hookshot, the Long Shot!"

"How are we going to do that without messing up the arm cannon?" Kirito asked. "And by that, I mean, the chain."

"You can thank me later." Nitori said as they got right to work on it, while Winry looked at her creation in horror.

"My… my baby…!" Winry whined before fainting, but Tony and Scotty caught her.

"Any other forms?" Cyborg asked.

"…I was thinking of a sword form, but arm cannon and hookshot works, I guess." Donatello said.

"I got nothing." Bulma admitted.

It was then that a few minutes later, the arm was done. "Alright, let's test it out." Nitori said as she aimed at a wall and then it switched to the Hookshot form, looking similar to the Long Shot and shot it at a wall, and she was taken to the wall with it. "Aw yeah!" She said and then decided to get a faraway target and shot it as far she could and then the hook landed on the ground and Aya was immediately at the end.

"100 feet!" She said with a very long ruler.

"Perfect." Nitori said as it quickly retracted in the blink of an eye and then switched it to the arm cannon mode, looking like a combination of Cyborg, Mega Man and Samus' as Nitori shot a laser at a tree, and then it charging up and firing. "It has three modes to this. Laser, a charged up shot and a simple blast that can fire continuously."

"So basically, like Samus and Mega Man." Nepgear said.

"Exactly." Nitori nodded. "Alright, let's take this over to Nan!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Back in the present…_

"Ah, thanks, Gervase!" Flash thanked. Then he turned to Mikan. "So Tsumiki-san, there's a lot of people counting on what goes on down here. You ready?"

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled.

"Great! Now we gotta go, crimes-a wasting." Flash smirked, surprising the ultimate nurse.

"Um, did you say 'we'?" Tsumiki asked.

"Yeah we, what? We gonna stand here and talk like this while our friend here needs help for what he did? Come on. I'll do what you tell me, don't worry." Flash answered.

"Gotcha." And with that, the two entered the sickbay to begin the operation as they heard Nan groaning. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll get you to your normal self in no time." He said. _Then again… I don't think he'll be the same after this._ He thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, during the evacuation to Vale…_

The Grimm and Heartless were growing relentless and the civilians were panicking, but the heroes were one step ahead and Splatoon Heart and Fairy Heart were fighting back to back with their Pokemon out. "So, Splatoon, huh?" Fairy Heart asked.

"I see you're a true member of Fairy Tail." Splatoon Heart said.

Fairy Heart chuckled. "I guess I'm more passionate about Fairy Tail than Sabrina."

"I wouldn't get too cocky. She loves Fairy Tail just like all of us."

"I know. So, any ideas on what Sabrina's HDD will be?"

"I dunno… I bet it'll be epic."

Fairy Heart smiled. "Yeah, I hope so." She said and used Brilliant Flame on a Novashadow and Splatoon Heart shot a Large Body with an Inkzooka.

"Litwick, Flame Burst!" Splatoon Heart ordered. "Timburr, Dynamic Punch!"

"Lit…WIIIICK!"

"Timburr!" Timburr shouted and punched a Soldier away.

"Alright, now use-" Suddenly, both Pokemon glowed as Splatoon Heart's eyes widened as Fairy Heart turned her head.

"Were they already at high levels?" She wondered and they stopped glowing.

"LAAAMP!"

"GURDURR!"

Splatoon Heart screamed in happiness. "They evolved! Yay!"

"Mew mew!" Mew cheered.

 _Xarina seems a bit more playful in this form._ Fairy Heart thought.

"You guys think that's impressive? Check this out." Minene's voice said as they looked to see Duskull and Honedge… or should I say Dusclops and Doublade since they evolved. "These guys were at high levels too!"

"Nice!" Splatoon Heart exclaimed.

"Klang, Mirror Shot! Palpitoad, use Muddy Water!" They heard N ordering his newly evolved Pokemon.

"Now this is what I call awesome!" Fairy Heart grinned.

"It sure is." Splatoon Heart nodded and they soon went back to fighting, seeming to gain the upper hand. They then they heard a roar from the Grimm Dragon as they looked up to see it unlatching itself from the tower and flew off… but then it turned around and rammed into the tower.

"What in the name of the goddesses?!" Impa asked.

 _Come on Sabrina… hurry…!_ Splatoon Heart thought.

* * *

 _Near the tower…_

"We have to hurry!" Ruby said and then Weiss made glyphs for Ruby to run up the tower.

"You can do this." Weiss said as Ruby nodded and quickly ran up while Sabrina called out Kyurem, turning into his Black Form, and she and Isaac climbed on him while Silver Sister and Red Sister flew up.

* * *

 _With Pyrrha…_

Pyrrha threw her shield after her sword was broken in pieces thanks to Cinder while Cinder fired an arrow at the shield. The arrow seemed to break after it hit the shield, but in reality, the arrow went right through the shield and pierced Pyrrha's ankle, as she cried out in agony and fell to the ground, groaning in agony.

She tried to get up while hissing in pain… but the pain was too much and she fell to the ground once more and so… she could barely get up on her knees. "It's unfortunate that you were promised a power that was never truly yours."

Cinder knelt down and placed her hand on Pyrrha's chin, making her look in her eyes. "But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha looked at her. "Do you believe in destiny…?"

"Yes." Cinder replied, conjuring up her bow and arrow and aiming it directly at Pyrrha's heart, completely unaware that Ruby had ran up the building and she was about to see a tragic moment.

Suddenly, Cinder noticed something in the corner of her eye and saw a Keyblade heading straight for her as she gasped and then quickly jumped back as the Keyblade impaled the ground in front of Pyrrha and Cinder, while Ruby sighed with relief.

"Who dares?!" Cinder growled and then noticed Black Kyurem landing on the ground and Sabrina hopped off with Isaac and Silver Sister and Red Sister landed.

 **BGM: Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

"Ruby, get Pyrrha to safety! We'll take things from here!" Sabrina ordered, willing Heart of Gensokyo back to her hand.

"Got it!" Ruby nodded, picking up Pyrrha and then jumping on Black Kyurem as he flew back down.

"Hmph... if it isn't the family... but your husband isn't here?" Cinder asked.

"He's a bit pre-occupied with Grimm at the moment. This ends here, Cinder!" Sabrina declared.

Cinder chuckled, conjuring up fire. "We'll see about that." She said, floating up a little as they got ready for battle.

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: To Hell (Hyperdimension Neptunia V)**

Cinder unleashed a lot of fireballs at the group, but they quickly dodged as Isaac unleashed Triple Blizzaga and Silver Sister unleashed a Thundaga along with Red Sister. Cinder retaliated by unleashing a fire stream at them but Sabrina got in the way and used Reflega, and then running over and slashing her several times before using Aerial Slam on her.

"THUNDER!" Sabrina yelled, unleashing a powerful Thundaga spell but Cinder rolled out of the way and then she flew over and punched her away before using an uppercut to knock her into the air, but she Aerial Recovered and used Strike Raid in retaliation, but Cinder quickly avoided it as the two sisters flew over and slashed right through her and then Red Sister screamed at her, knocking Cinder away.

Cinder smirked, quickly firing arrows at them, but they dodged as Isaac used Sonic Blade and followed up with an Aerial Slam where Sabrina waited for her and used Eruption to send her flying away but Cinder recovered and smirked. "Oh, this is a lot of fun." She smirked. "But this is where it ends!" She declared , pushing her hands together and unleashing a powerful fire blast that knocked everyone away, but luckily not off the building.

Sabrina attempted to use Curaga, but Cinder fired an arrow at her, making her screaming in agony and she dropped Heart of Gensokyo and then Cinder flew over and punched her down. "You're a fool!" Cinder smirked and then got hit by another scream by Red Sister. "Oh don't worry, I didn't forget about you." She smirked and then fired arrows at the three of them, as they tried to dodge but they quickly got overwhelmed and pierced by tons of arrows as they yelled in agony.

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Cinder floated down and walked to the three of them, firing arrows directly at their legs to knock them down. "Take a good look, Sabrina!" She smirked. "Your children are about to be the first ones to DIE... and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "My kids... d-die?!" She exclaimed in horror.

"That's right! There's nothing you can about it. Now watch... as your loved ones will die! STARTING WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!"

 **End BGM**

Sabrina could only watch in horror as she conjured up her arrow and aiming it directly at Rose, as tears swelled up in her eyes...

But then... something _snapped_ inside of her.

Her horror...slowly turned into rage.

Her kids dying?

Over her dead body!

"You..." Sabrina growled. "You BITCH..." She said as she slowly got up. "YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME?!" She screamed as Cinder turned around.

"Oh? Are you so eager to die? Then I'll have your children watch YOU die before I kill THEM!" She declared and then aimed her bow at her, firing the arrow.

However, Sabrina caught it with her hand and then snapped the arrow in half. "What?!" Cinder exclaimed.

"You fucking bitch..." Sabrina growled. "I'll make sure I'll make you suffer a MOST PAINFUL DEATH!" She screamed and then suddenly, she glowed brightly as her kid's eyes widened in surprise.

Her HDD... has been unlocked.

 **BGM: Voltage (Megadimension Neptunia VII)**

Her appearance looked similar to Majora Heart as they saw her breasts increasing to the size of Akeno from Highschool DXD... and then they saw her hair and ponytail going from blue to silver...and her ponytail went down even longer to her legs as a blue ribbon kept in place. She's also wearing a golden brown bodysuit similar to Majora Heart... except... it was scarily resembling Nightmare Freddy. Gloves appeared in her hands as they went all the way up to her shoulders, resembling Nightmare Chica. Her claws...are shaped like Nightmare Puppet, her boots resembled Nightmare Foxy. There was a hat on her head... and it's Nightmare Fredbear's head, complete with his ears as an accessory. Her eyes had changed to red with the Kingdom Hearts symbol in her pupils.

In fact, she had a new Keyblade in her hand. The Keychain had all the Nightmare Animatronics, the handle is shaped like End of Pain but colored gold and black, the blade is Nightmare Mangle's arm, the teeth are Nightmare Puppet's claws.

The name of this Keyblade?

Nightmare's Void.

And her name?

"NIGHTMARE HEART!" She screamed.

The true Mama Bear...has been unleashed.

"WHAT?!" Cinder yelled in shock.

"Oh my god..." Isaac said quietly.

"YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING IF YOU PLAN ON KILLING MY FAMILY, CINDER!" Nightmare Heart screamed.

"I don't care if you have HDD! I'll still take you down!" Cinder declared and threw fireballs, but Nightmare Heart flew up and then scissor kicked her to the ground, making quite the shockwave in the process as she grabbed her by the throat and tossed Cinder away.

"FREDDY!" She summoned, calling out Nightmare Freddy and then he ran over, roaring and letting his little minions grab a hold of Cinder.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU LITTLE PARASITES!" Cinder yelled, but then she noticed Nightmare Heart and Nightmare Freddy running over and punching Cinder in the head to knock her away and then Freddy disappeared.

"CHICA!"

Nightmare Chica appeared and then threw her cupcake at Cinder, chomping down on her arm as she screamed in agony and then Nightmare Heart and Nightmare Chica went over and kicked her up in the sky, and Nightmare Chica and her cupcake disappeared.

"BONNIE!"

Nightmare Bonnie appeared and then she and the Nightmare Animatronic jumped up and then landed on Cinder, both coming down and they landed on the roof, creating a crater in the process and then jumped off of her and then Nightmare Bonnie disappeared.

"You... YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN LIKE THAT?!" Cinder yelled, aiming her bow at her, but then something wrapped around her body, preventing her from escaping.

Nightmare Mangle.

"GET. OFF!" She ordered, trying to burn Mangle up, but Mangle wouldn't let go... not yet anyway as she held her down and then Nightmare Heart kept punching her repeatedly and then jumped back and then Nightmare Mangle let go... but Cinder wasn't off the hook yet.

Oh no, Nightmare Heart was just getting started.

"FOXY!"

Suddenly, Nightmare Foxy tackled Cinder to the ground and then started clawing her repeatedly and then kicked her to the edge and then both of them nodded as they both ran over and tackled her RIGHT off of the building. "Mommy!" Silver Sister exclaimed.

"What... the hell..." Isaac wondered. He's never seen his mother so...angry.

Cinder kept falling until she hit the ground hard enough to create another crater and then Nightmare Foxy and Nightmare Heart jumped off and then the two kicked her out of the crater and then Nightmare Foxy disappeared and Nightmare Heart flew out and landed in front of her as Cinder was surprisingly running away, but she was limping and holding on to her arm and then noticed Riku taking down some Grimm along with Minene and Yuno and then Cinder smirked, aiming her bow and arrow at Riku.

"If I can't kill them... I'll just kill the REST of your family... STARTING WITH YOUR HUSBAND!" She smirked... completely unaware that Nightmare Heart heard that.

Kill... her husband?

Oh, that's it!

Nightmare Heart screamed in rage, being heard by all as Cinder turned around... and seeing her glowing again as Cinder's eyes widened in fear.

"What the heck is that?!" Happy exclaimed.

"Is that Sabrina...?" Natsu asked.

Ruby saw this and she gasped. "Cinder made her angry! She's... she's in mama bear mode... literally!"

"MAMA BEAR?!" Happy and Natsu yelled in horror. It was bad enough that they saw her beat the crap out of Worldwalker in the Citadel... but now, their fears are about to get even worse.

Nightmare Heart looked completely different, although she kinda looked the same, she was still different. She was wearing a bodysuit that was of Nightmare's body, but fit to be a female and and the bodysuit kinda looked similar to Next Purple. Her ponytail is now split into two long neon braid ponytails that were down to her legs, and Nightmare Mangle's face is shaped like breastplate armor, and also having Nightmare's head and ears for a hat as an accessory while the lower jaws of Nightmare is now a necklace while her boots and legs are shaped like Nightmare Mangles.

"NEXT NIGHTMARE!" She screamed.

"I believe you owe me something." Pit said to his dark counterpart.

Dark Pit grumbled and then handed him ten bucks. "Here."

"Awesome!"

"G-Get away!" Cinder exclaimed in fear but then she felt her leg being held down by Plushtrap.

"FREDBEAR! NIGHTMARE!" She yelled and then Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare appeared before them and then all three of them roared at Cinder, making her pale up in fear and then she tried to run, but Plushtrap wouldn't let her go and then Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare ran over and punched Cinder down and stomping on her arms to hold her down and then Next Nightmare walked forward, complete anger in her eyes.

"Question, Cinder... do YOU believe in destiny?!" Next Nightmare asked as Cinder couldn't even speak as she was absolutely terrified. "No? Gee, that's too bad... because I believe that you are destined... TO DIE!" She screamed as she got on top of her, punching her repeatedly while everyone else looked on in fear, shock... or amazement.

"Good lord..." Grif said.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Tucker said.

"H-Happy! Sh-Sh-She's worse than Erza when she's mad!" Natsu was shaking in fear.

"A-A-A-AYE SIR!"

"DAMN! She's getting beat!" Sting exclaimed.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"YEAH! TAKE HER DOWN!" Gajeel cheered her on.

"Okay, note to self: Don't piss off the lady." Buck said.

"Th-this reminds me of when I made Sakura mad!" Naruto exclaimed.

Riku had no words, but on the inside, he was both terrified and amazed about how his wife was beating Cinder to a pulp.

"Woohoo! Go aunt Sabrina!" Yui cheered while Kirito and Asuna were paling up at the sight of the beast that Cinder had unleashed.

"My god..." Marisa was possibly speechless.

"Holy shit…" Splatoon Heart said.

"Dear god…" Fairy Heart couldn't believe her eyes.

Next Nightmare got off of her as Cinder was nearly dead from the brutal beating and then the three animatronics disappeared and then Black Kyurem landed with Sabrina's kids, seeing her grab Cinder by the shirt.

"Mom, don't!" Isaac exclaimed. "I know she deserves it, but this isn't you!"

Next Nightmare didn't listen to him and threw Cinder to the side, aiming her Keyblade at her and forming a Ragnarock. "SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR LIFE, CINDER!" She yelled but then a gunshot was heard, hitting her Keyblade and knocking it off of her hand, deactivating the Ragnarock.

"That is enough." A voice said as Next Nightmare turned to the voice, wondering who would _dare_ to interrupt her... and it was Locus walking forward.

"I've heard much about you... but this isn't the way to defeat someone." Locus said as he walked over to Cinder. "In fact... this isn't you at all. I understand you're protective of your family... but this isn't the way to take someone out of revenge." He said, looking at her. "Take a look around you. Do you see any terrified faces?"

Next Nightmare looked around, seeing the horrified looks on some people, and then she looked at her own kids as they weren't exactly terrified, but they were worried. In fact, she could see worried tears coming out of Rose's eyes as her eyes widened, seeming to have calmed down and looked at her hands, seeing some blood on it and turned to Cinder who was bleeding from the brutal beatdown.

"Oh... my god... did I... did I do all of this?" Next Nightmare asked after having calmed down, turning back into Sabrina.

 **End BGM**

"You did." Locus nodded.

"Dear god..." Sabrina said, noticing the blood was removed when she turned back to normal, looking around and a tear running down her cheek and looking at Cinder.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Erza asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I... I was just protecting my family...right?"

"You were." Erza nodded. "You may have lost control of yourself... but you were only doing it to protect your family. And that guy is right, doing something out of revenge won't make things better." She said and then sweetly smiled at her. "You're a good mother, Sabrina... and your family is lucky enough to have a mother like you."

"Who can be a bit scary as a mama bear!" Natsu added, still shaking in fear.

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks..." She said, looking at her hands... thinking about the blood on her hands before closing her eyes... seeming to be haunted by it.

Still, It's not like it's gonna bother her, right?

...Right?

Still, Sabrina sighed and then hugged Erza before hugging her family, feeling comforted by their hugs.

Cinder weakly got up. "L-Locus... I'm glad you're here... help me... defeat them...!"

"No." Locus said, aiming his gun at Cinder. "You invited me to join your cause with Mephiles... but I never actually agreed to it." He said as Cinder's eyes widened in shock. "Goodbye, Cinder." He said, pulling the trigger and ending Cinder's life.

"Well… I guess that's that…" Splatoon Heart said as she and Fairy Heart turned back into Xarina and Aria. "And the fact that Pyrrha's still alive." She said as Pyrrha smiled while Sakura was healing her wound.

"Okay, time out… why the hell are you helping us?" Grif asked.

"I've been trying to change the error of my ways." Locus explained and then explained how he got caught up in Cinder's mess. "From this point forward, I'll be joining you."

"I hate this already." Tucker said.

"For once, I agree with ya." Sarge said. The Reds and Blues obviously haven't forgiven Locus for his actions back on Chorus.

"Well… welcome to the winning side, I guess." Sabrina said and then Ven's Summon Gem glowed as he looked at it.

"Hmm…" Ven curiously looked at it and then raised it up, summoning whoever was his summon, and it just so happened to be Locus as they all looked at him in surprise.

"Well, what do you know?" Locus chuckled, causing Tucker and Sarge to faint while Grif and Simmons cursed from this.

"Locus!" A voice called out as they turned to see Emerald running up to them and then Neo was right next to her… and then they saw Cinder's corpse.

"Hello, Emerald." Locus greeted. "Neo."

"So what are we going to do with these two?" Erza asked, giving them a hard glare.

"I was thinking they would join us." Locus said.

"…Are you sure?" Zelda asked, seeming not too thrilled with the idea.

"If you think about it: Neo was only evil because she liked working with Roman… but since Torchwick is dead, Neo is by herself." Locus explained. "And Emerald has been remorseful over her actions, regretting to work with Cinder."

Emerald nodded and looked at Cinder. "I regret doing all of that…" She said and looked at Pyrrha and Yang. "I'm sorry…"

It was then at this moment that the powers of the Fall Maiden came out of Cinder and went right into Emerald as her eyes started glowing and fire burned in her hands. "Whoa." Natsu said.

"No kidding." Sora nodded as Yang found it a little hard to accept Emerald's apology but Pyrrha seemed to have a more easier time with it, mostly because the Fall Maiden was resting upon Pyrrha's shoulders and making her stressed.

"Ow! OW! OOOOW!" A voice yelled as they turned to see Hikari dragging Mercury behind the ear and holding on to his metal legs.

"Yang… I believe this is for you." Hikari said.

Yang's eye twitched. "Metal legs…?!" She asked before growling in anger.

"Emerald…! Please… help me…!"

Emerald said nothing but turned away. "I'm sorry, Mercury… but this is where we part ways…"

"No!"

"So what are we going to do with him?" Erza asked.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Ben asked as he grabbed his grandfather's gun and aimed it behind Mercury and then shot it, revealing to be a portal to the Null Void. "We send him into the Null Void."

"WHAT?!" Mercury asked.

"Holy crap! They have the same voice! That's kinda hot!" Sister exclaimed, causing everyone to look at her.

"I'll send him in there." Yang smirked. "Someone hold him for me." She requested and then Locus and Sarge held Mercury by his arms and she pounded her fists together. "I'm going to ENJOY this!" She smirked and walked forward and then, she punched him repeatedly and then chuckled. "Falcon, I could use a hand here."

Falcon smirked. "You got it." He said as he walked forward and they both pulled their fists back. "FALCON…"

"YAAAAANG…"

"Oh son of a-" Mercury groaned.

"PUNCH!"

They both punched him into the Null Void, and it closed as soon as Hikari tossed his legs in there.

"That'll teach him." Yang said with a smile.

"I guess we're done here." Isaac said as they all nodded… but then they noticed more Grimm running forward, ready to take them out.

"Oh come on, more of them?!" Grif exclaimed in frustration.

It was at that moment when a Beowolf Alpha was about to tackle down an unsuspecting Pyrrha from behind, it's jaws wide open.

Ruby's eyes caught this, recalling what Cinder was about to do to Pyrrha hadn't Sabrina saved her. Ruby would not let that become a reality, not after just saving her. "GO AWAAAAY!" She screamed and suddenly a silver light came out of her eyes, enveloping the whole area with light as they heard the Grimm Dragon roaring… before the whole place turned to white.

…And then there was constant ringing.

 _"It's alright, I gotcha kiddo."_ Qrow's voice was heard. _"I gotcha."_

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

A voice sighed in annoyance. "Nothing!" There was some static.

"Just turn it off. Without the CCT, there's no point."

"Communication down across the entire kingdom… no way to contact the outside world… and Ozpin's still missing."

"Yeah…"

"This is bad, Qrow."

"Yeah, this is bad…"

* * *

 _Later…_

Ruby slowly woke up and rose from her bed, seeing her father, Taiyang Xiao Long, sitting by her bedside and sleeping, as she groaned a little, snapping him awake. "Ruby!" He exclaimed and then ran to her. "You're awake!"

Right on cue, as soon as they heard Taiyang, Rose, Maria Jr, Light, Horus, Caboose, and Sabrina came in, although Sabrina told someone to stay right there until she cues her, much to a certain girl's disappointment, but understanding.

"Yay, she's awake!" Caboose cheered.

"What…happened…?" Ruby asked.

"Your uncle Qrow found you, unconscious… but he, along with your friends, brought you home safe."

Ruby remembered something. "Wait a minute! Nan! Is he going to be alright?!"

"He's going to be fine." Sabrina reassured her. "He's too strong to give up over his arm getting cut off. There's no way he's going to let that get to him."

"And where is everybody?!"

"All of them are outside, waiting for you to wake up. They're not leaving anytime soon until you wake up." Sabrina explained. "We're not going to the Citadel without you."

Ruby smiled, but then something else bothered her. "What happened to the school? And Vale? Were they able to clear out the Grimm?!"

"Things at Vale are under control." Taiyang told her. "But… the school? It's not that simple. That thing… whatever it is… doesn't seem to be dead. Don't get me wrong, you did a number on it, but… it's not disappearing. It's… frozen. I know that doesn't sound too bad but… it keeps attracting more Grimm to the school."

Ruby tilted her head. "I did… what? You said I did a number on it… what do you mean? I thought the Dragon Slayers were responsible for that."

"I… look, that's not important right now. We'll talk about it later. Things are just… kind of a mess."

"It's always a mess." A voice said as they turned to see Qrow leaning in the doorway, drinking alcohol straight from the bottle. "Mind if we have a minute?"

Taiyang glared at him. "What, I can't stay here?"

"Tai, please…"

Taiyang stood up and lightly kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I'm glad you're alright." He said and walked out. "I'll go make us some tea." He said and looked at the rest. "Do you guys want anything?"

"I'll have some iced tea." Sabrina said and Taiyang nodded and walked out.

Ruby looked at her. "I never imagined you as a tea drinker."

"I tried coffee once… never again." She shuddered.

"Mmm… chocolate." Caboose chuckled as Sabrina looked at him weird before shrugging it off.

Qrow picked up a chair and sat it front of Ruby. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Um… I kind of… hurt all over."

Qrow chuckled. "That makes sense after what you did." He said, folding his arms.

"You guys keep saying that…that I did something. What are you talking about?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember Yang and Captain Falcon punching Mercury into this Null Void and… and… the Grimm started attacking again… I told them to get away and… everything went white."

"Anything else?"

"I remember…my head hurting."

"The night when you met Ozpin… what was the first thing he said to you?"

"I-I… I don't know… I think it was something about…"

"Silver eyes." Sabrina said before Qrow could say anything as he looked at her in surprise as she shrugged.

"...That's an extremely rare trait." Qrow said after looking at Sabrina.

"So…?" Ruby asked.

"You're special, Ruby." Qrow replied. "And not in the 'daddy loves his special angel' kind of way. You're special the same way your mom was." He said as Ruby gave him a questioning look. "Remnant's full of legends and stories. Some are true, some made up, but there's one that Oz told me from a very long time ago. Back before huntsman, before kingdoms, it was said that ones who were born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior."

 _Wish I had silver eyes…_ Rose thought.

"You see, the creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered were afraid of the silver eyed warriors. They were the best of the best. It was said that a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down." Qrow chuckled. "It's a ridiculous story."

"But, you might think that I might be…?"

"Well, a giant monster is currently frozen in Beacon, and you're here, safe in bed."

"…Wait, how did _you_ know what Ozpin said to me… the night we met?" Ruby questioned as Qrow got up and leaned on a window sill.

"All those missions I go on… all those times I'm off to some far-off place… it's been for Ozpin. But he's missing now… something's been set in motion… and with Oz gone, I'll have to pick up where he left off."

"Then what can I do? If I'm so special, then I can help, right?"

Qrow sighed. "You really want to help? Get some rest. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now." He said and nearly walked out the door. "And besides, our enemy's trail leads all the way to Haven. That'd be quite a trip for a pipsqueak like you." He said and then looked at Sabrina. "Aren't you going to bring her in?"

"I was about to." Sabrina said.

"Good." He chuckled and walked out of the room and then Sabrina peeked out of the room and nodded and then someone came in as Ruby's eyes widened.

"Salutations!"

"PENNY?!" Ruby yelled.

 **BGM: Friends in My Heart (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Yep!" Penny smiled as tears overwhelmed the young huntress as she got up from her bed and hugged Penny tightly.

"It's good to see you again!" Ruby cried a little and Penny hugged her back, smiling.

A tear escaped Sabrina as she smiled, not bothering to wipe it away as the four kids smiled at this as well.

"Come on, let's go." Sabrina said as Ruby nodded as they all walked out of the house as they waited for Ruby to get dressed as she walked out with a smile on her face.

"Feeling better?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that I'm a part of Flash's crew now!" Penny smiled.

"...Is Ironwood okay with this?" Weiss asked.

"I think he is." Flash said.

Ruby smiled and looked at all her friends and realizing someone was missing. "Where's Nan?"

"He's still recovering in the hospital bed in the Imperial Palace." Flash explained as Yang and Blake looked away in sadness.

"This is all my fault… I shouldn't have done that…" Blake said.

"I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me…" Yang said quietly.

"This isn't your fault." Caliburn hopped forward. "Sir Nan may be reckless at times, but that doesn't change the fact that he's selfless."

"The sword's right." Sun said. "If it wasn't for Nan, the two of you might not be standing right now. Sure, the guy may be reckless, but he's selfless."

"Yeah...my son would do anything to protect his friends." Xarina said, a tear running down her cheek. "No matter what happens… he'll always be there for you." She said and closed her eyes. "I think he gets it from me."

"I wonder if he'll still be bummed out over his arm?" Sir Gawain wondered. "I know I would be."

Merlina smiled. "Nan's not the kind of guy to brood over something."

"I wish I was like him…" Cloud muttered.

"Besides… if there's something that we all know… is that no matter what happens to him… whether it be King Arthur, a kingdom resting upon his shoulders, his former girlfriend revived by Arthas, his death… he always moves forward." Merlina said.

"He's kind of inspiring, you know?" Natsu chuckled and looked to the sky. "He just keeps moving forward… which is what we always do."

"Your damn right we do." Gray chuckled.

Unbeknownst to them, Nan was out of bed and heard the conversation outside the door as he smiled, touched by what his friends are saying as a tear ran down his cheek and looked at his new metallic hand. And at that moment, a hand touched it as he looked to see Julia smiling at him.

"Julia…"

Julia said nothing and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm here for you, big guy." She said, kissing him and resting her head in his chest, frowning. "I promise you that nothing would happen to your arm and… look what happened."

Nan looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes and used his metal hand to lift her chin, making her look in his eyes. "I may be sad that I lost my arm, and I know you are… but you should know that I'm still alive."

"But…a part of you is…"

"Don't worry about it." He said, caressing her hair with it and kissed her forehead. "I know you promised me that nothing bad would happen to my arm… but I will make sure that nothing bad will happen to you."

"Nan…"

Nan smiled. "It'll be okay, trust me." He said and kissed her, then Julia rested her head on his chest again.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you too…" He smiled, as she heard Julia sniffing a little. "It'll be okay." He said as tears were streaming down her cheeks and then a few minutes later, Nan and Julia walked out.

 **End BGM**

"You feeling okay, buddy?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, never better." He said as Tristina and Kai hugged Julia in comfort.

"Well, I guess we're officially done here." Sabrina said.

"Yeah. Let's head back." Worldwalker said.

"I just hope Beacon will be okay..." Ruby hoped as they all walked back into the portal and into the empty Citadel.

However, as soon as they got back, they saw seven figures standing there, waiting for them.

"Hmph, so you finally managed to come back in one piece."

 **BGM: Bowser Appears (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Professor Jacob gasped. "The Malevolent Seven?!"

"What?!" Isaac exclaimed in shock.

"No way..." Sabrina quietly said.

Professor Jacob growled. "Unicron... Teridax... Vilgax... Apocalypse... Black Doom... Sailor Chaos... Demigra!"

"Black Doom? That doesn't sound good..." Shadow muttered quietly.

"What do you want?" Erza asked in a threatening voice.

"The Legion is no more, and we have decided to make our move." Demigra said.

"If you think we're just going to let you take over the Citadel, you got another thing coming!" Worldwalker exclaimed, as everyone readied their weapons.

Unicron chuckled. "How interesting. The army thinks it can destroy us."

"Apocalypse. You know what to do." Vilgax cued.

Apocalypse smirked and then waved his hand, and then suddenly, everyone suddenly lit up. "What's going on?!" Demyx asked.

"Sending you somewhere far away." Apocalypse said, as their glowing got too bright... and they disappeared.

"Now, shall we destroy those fools?" Sailor Chaos asked.

"Indeed. We must go to our worlds and finish them off." Unicron said. "But first... why not a little fun and... destroy some of the worlds? After all, any friend with those fools is an enemy of ours."

"Indeed." Black Doom said. "Let's do it."

Teridax chuckled. "This universe...will be no more!"

 **End BGM**

* * *

 **BGM: Divide (RWBY)**

The ending begins by showing off the beginning of this story by what happened to the parents.

 _Does it feel good, knowing you tried_

It then switches to the small group in Worldwalker's Mansion heading for Jump City, meeting the Titans.

 _Knowing that all that remains_

The scene switches to Deadpool slicing Slade's head off and Arceus appearing, destroying Trigon.

 _Is the slow, cold, cruel death_

It then shows back at the mansion that Lord Beerus and Whis appearing.

 _Of the fools that will all die in vain_

Next is them heading to Shin Sekai Yori and escaping and befriending Maria Jr.

 _How does it feel_

Maria Jr. punches through Squealer to kill him.

 _Knowing your efforts will fail_

It then cuts to Lelouch and C.C. and then meeting Zero's army.

 _All that you've built will be torn down_

Hina meets Meta for the first time and losing Sheila.

 _The hope of your people has failed_

Charles and Lockdown are shown being killed, and Goku and Vegeta saving the day.

 _Save your guardians, they will fail_

We then see Hina falling on her knees and crying while Samus delivered the bad news, solemnly looking at her.

 _Legends and heroes will crumble and fall_

It then shows Sonic and Isaac going into their Darkspine forms and Eggman and Professor Jacob stopping them from obliterating the Deadly Six and Erazor.

 _You will not prevail_

The heroes meet Ven's family for the first time while reunited with Latias and Latios.

 _When allied together_

Nan meets King Arthur and Caliburn for the first time.

 _A threat will display_

It then shows them meeting the Hyrule Warriors versions of Link, Impa and Ganondorf while reuniting with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, the Radiant Garden crew and the SAO crew.

 _Divide them with doubt_

It then shows what's going in the Aquarion Evol world and Yuno and Kagura meeting for the first time.

 _It will all wash them away_

Kirito, Kagura and Yuno battling Death Gun and Sugou with both of them getting killed and saving Asuna and Zessica.

 _One spark can incite their hope_

A part of Fairy Tail and Mavis show up, and the mansion changes into the Citadel.

 _And ignite the hearts of their weary souls_

It then shows them in the Hidden Leaf village and defeating Orochimaru and Pain.

 _I will extinguish your flame_

Voldemort and the Death Eaters kidnap the Keyblade girls, angering everyone.

 _Form your armies, dream your dreams_

Kyoka arrives and Voldemort, Bellatrix and her torture the Keyblade girls while the other Death Eaters seem bothered by this.

 _Make your plans and plot your schemes_

Nan and Isaac destroy Voldemort and rescuing their female wielders.

 _Send your fighters one and all_

Rei has Majora's Mask and Zeref warning her, but she ignores him and goes off to her world, waiting for the heroes.

 _Then in battle watch them fall_

It shows Primal Heart, Hyrule Heart, Halo Heart, Hoopa Heart, Unversed Heart and Blue Heart losing themselves in their own anger.

 _It was you who ended their lives_

Sarah transforms into Majora Heart… but she expresses concern for the female wielders.

 _Bade them to dig their own graves_

Decade threatens to take them out should they lose themselves again.

 _With your dark, sick, cruel design_

Croire then kidnaps everyone but Rose and a few others as they go inside the moon and tear Majora's Mask apart.

 _Convinced them their world could be saved_

Arthas takes their CPU forms away and takes them away back to his world.

 _Have you no shame_

Hina then fights Meta with the Keyblade Girls, but Hina is really angry, but then Cyber Koba kidnaps them.

 _Signing them up for your war_

Cyber Koba turns them into mindless saves and Deathwing forces them to attack their boyfriends…then Cyber Koba is destroyed and Deathwing is turned into a cute harmless dragon, much to his chagrin.

 _Train them to fight what they can't beat_

It then shows Iris and Horus and then they fight Orcos.

 _Your sins are what they'll pay for_

The Chaos Kin takes Isaac's and Nan's souls, who is then destroyed as their souls return.

 _Sacrifice them for your needs_

It then shows their animal forms in China, and they fight Shen the Peacock.

 _Murder is coming, the end drawing near_

Hina and Julia move on with smiles on their faces.

 _You'll regret your deeds_

They are then shown fighting in the Mushroom Kingdom where Luigi and Marisa are possessed.

 _Legends and fairy tales scattered in time_

The Smithy gang attacks and Nan and King Arthur have one final showdown.

 _Rain on your kingdom wrapped up in a lie_

They are then seen in Amestris with Nan freaking out about how it did not follow the original FMA anime, much to Kai's annoyance.

 _It's your dream, immense greed_

Alex is shown attacking Nan, but she snaps out of it and joins the heroes.

 _You'll watch them bleed_

It shows Flare and Tristina moving forward and then Father is destroyed.

 _They will not bring victory_

It shows Obi-Wan, Nan, Isaac, Tohka, and Professor Jacob attacking Anakin Skywalker, and then he's burned alive.

 _Divide Them!_

They are shown in the Avengers world where Ultron taunts Kai, Maria, Rei and some others as well.

 _Tear them apart_

Kai and Maria move on from helpful advice from Tony Stark and Iron Man

 _Sever their trust, it will strangle their heart_

It shows the Datascape and meeting Ruby Rose for the first time in Castle Oblivion while also saving Rose.

 _Inside Them!_

Kyoka, Jafar and Facilier taunt them while kidnapping their boys after being introduced to Weiss and Penny and destroying Ultron and Metal Sonic.

 _Plant seeds of doubt_

Tartarus is destroyed, Jafar and Facilier are destroyed as well, and Zeref apologizes while meeting Blake.

 _Hope will be smothered, they'll turn on each other_

It shows the chaos in the Fast and Furious world, with Souji and Flame moving on, meeting Yang and Falcon, throwing Shaw in jail, and girls getting their HDD back and their Next Forms.

 _Hatred will sprout, suspicion in doubt_

They meet the Blood Gulch gang, Master Chief, JNPR and defeat Khan while Nan moves on.

 _Friendships a lie while allegiances die_

Isaac moves on after dealing with Vader and removing his darkness, and then Fairy Tail comes back after destroying Vaatu and Sigma, Vito and Paolo moving on and the boys propose to their girls.

 _The taste will be sweet when you get what you've earned_

Arthas is eliminated, the parents are saved after Frieza's been dealt with and Sabrina, Aria and Xarina show off their HDD while destroying Roman, Adam and Cinder.

 _As I watch you burn_

The ending ends with the Malevolent Seven sending the whole entire Citadel group to different worlds throughout the multiverse while showing the title Kingdom Hearts: A New Age of Darkness.

 **End BGM**

* * *

 _Meanwhile… with Mephiles…_

"Those imbeciles!" Mephiles growled. "They think they can just go ahead and win?! Tear my alliance apart?!" He exclaimed. "Oh no… I'm just getting started!"

He then turns to a white Spartan who looks ready to kill someone. "Come along, Kratos… we will personally DEAL with those heroes!"

"…Very well…" Kratos said.

* * *

Omake: Cinder's Alternate Death Scenes!

"Do you believe in destiny...?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Cinder nodded, summoning an arrow and going in for the kill on Pyrrha... but suddenly, they heard a shotgun being shot into the air and then the next thing they knew, a base ball hit Cinder on the head, stunning her. "OOOF!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit ya. No wait, yeah I did!" Scout's voice called out as Pyrrha turned over to see Scout approaching them.

"Wh-what...?" Cinder asked. "What happened?" She asked, still stunned, unaware of Scout approaching her... and closed her eyes... and opened her eyes again to see Scout pointing to the sky with his finger and getting ready to swing the Sandman, and then she was hit by Scout's bad, sending her flying into the sky and never to be seen again.

 **BGM: Main Theme (Team Fortress 2)**

"Major league!" Scout laughed and smirked. "Here's something you should've done! You should've burned to ashes before my ball hit you!" He said.

"Um..." Pyrrha looked at him.

"Come on, let's get you down."

Soldier

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, they heard rockets hitting the building and Soldier landing on the ground. "Oh, would you look at that..." Soldier smirked. "Right on cue."

"Don't move... or I _will_ kill her."

"Dammit!" Soldier growled and then saw something, pointing to the sky and screaming as Cinder turned her head to see what he was screaming at as Soldier quickly pulled Pyrrha away and taking a grenade off of his belt and walked over to Cinder, pulling the pin.

"I don't see anything." She said.

"Hold this." Soldier requested as Cinder took the grenade as she realized the pin was gone.

"What...?! You tricked me?!"

"Exactly."

"Why you miserable excuse of a sol-" Boom.

Soldier laughed. "You just got DOMINATED, miss fire pants!"

"Okay...?" Pyrrha asked.

Pyro

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes..."

"Mmph mmph!" A voice said as they saw Pyro standing there.

"Ah, a flamethrower. Just what I needed to burn her into ashes." Cinder walked forward to her. "Give it to me."

 _Inside Pyro's mind..._

"Can I have a lollipop please?" A little Cinder asked Pyro as Pyro giggled in delight, switching his Rainblower to the Lollipop and raised it up in the air.

 _Outside his mind..._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cinder yelled and Pyro chopped her up as Pyrrha jawdropped at this, gagging at the sight.

 _Inside his mind..._

"Thank you!" Cinder smiled, hugging the lollipop and licking it as Pyro clapped excitedly, unaware that he actually _killed_ her.

Demoman

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, they heard an explosion as they looked to see Demoman who had sticky jumped his way up and landed perfectly. "Aye!" He exclaimed, aiming his sticky bomb launcher at Cinder and firing several sticky bombs on the ground near Cinder while also pulling Pyrrha away.

"What did you do?" Cinder asked.

"Aye, you're in a sticky bomb trap." Demoman said, pulling out a detonator. "You move, I detonate this." He said as he took out his bottle of scrumpy and smirking. "Nothing you can do about it, lassie!" He said, laughing and then taking a big drink out of it, as Cinder growled, using Demoman's destruction to her advantage as she conjured up an arrow and fired it at the detonator, taking it off of his hand as it fell off the building while she used another one to destroy Demoman's bottle. "AYE! What just happened?!"

"Enough of your foolish games!" She growled. "Your detonator is destroyed! You can't do anything!" She exclaimed, conjuring up another arrow. "I'll kill the both of you right here!"

Demoman unsheathed his Eyelander. "Bring it, lassie!" He said.

The detonator fell and landed on the ground... and unfortunately for Cinder, the button landed first so Cinder basically exploded. "What...?!" Pyrrha asked as Demoman laughed hysterically as he walked over to whatever remained of Cinder.

"Oh, they're going to have to glue YOU back together... IN HELL!"

Heavy

"Pyrrha's in trouble!" Kai exclaimed. "How are we going to get up there?" He asked, watching Heavy shoot some Grimm.

"Oh!" Rosalina conjured up a Launch Star. "Anyone want to go in this?"

"I will save little girl." Heavy said, as he went into the Launch Star and launched up into the air and landing on the ground, hard enough to make Cinder lose her balance.

"What the...?!" Cinder asked as Pyrrha turned to Heavy.

Heavy smirked and tossed Natasha to the side, cracking his knuckles. "Come, we fight like men."

"I'm not a man, but challenge accepted." Cinder said, walking forward and leaving Pyrrha alone.

"I promise you, pain without end." Heavy smirked.

"That's what you think, big guy." Cinder said, conjuring up an arrow but then noticed Heavy getting in a certain battle stance as if he was ready to shoot something until he quickly aimed his two fingers at her.

"POW!" He yelled, as Cinder suddenly flew off and flew off the building. "Ha ha!"

"What just happened?!" Pyrrha asked as Heavy looked down, seeing Cinder dead on the ground.

"You are dead. Not big surprise."

Engineer

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, Engineer landed behind Cinder, having Sentry jumped his way up as he pulled out his guitar, strumming it a little and whacking her on the head with it, knocking her unconscious as Pyrrha looked at him in surprise. "Pardon me, miss." He said, dragging Cinder away and tossing her off the building, as his Sentry picked her up as it looked at it and immediately shot her down, destroying her with rockets in the process.

Engineer chuckled. "I'm not one for believing in destiny, but I'm pretty sure you were destined to disintegrate into ashes." He said.

Medic

"Little girl needs help!" Heavy exclaimed.

"I am fully charged!" Medic exclaimed.

"Medic!" Heavy grabbed him and threw him up to the building. "GO SAVE LITTLE GIRL!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

Medic landed in front of them, quickly aiming his Medigun at Pyrrha as a red stream went over to her and then he activated the Ubercharge right before the arrow pierced her chest as the arrow did absolutely nothing to her.

"WHAT?!" Cinder asked.

Pyrrha looked at herself in surprise and turned to see Medic. "Now go!" He ordered as Pyrrha got up, the pain from her leg totally gone as she grabbed her sword and impaled Cinder as her eyes widened in pain over this.

"It seems that destiny can play a cruel fate." Pyrrha said as Cinder backed up in pain...before falling to the ground and off the building.

Sniper

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes."

Far away from them, Sniper had his Machina out and aimed carefully from a rooftop, looking straight at Cinder. "Steady... steady..." He said and then pulled the trigger, hitting Cinder right in the head to immediately kill her.

"What?" Pyrrha asked in shock.

"OI! YOUR DESTINY WAS TO MEET ONE OF MY BULLETS!" Sniper yelled.

Spy

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Cinder by the mouth and turned to see Spy. "Mmph?!"

"Shhh..." Spy quietly said before backstabbing her as she let out a muffled scream before Spy used his knife to slit her throat and then backed away, pulling out his Ambassador and shoot her in the head. "The world will thank me for this, you destiny abomination!"

 **End BGM**

 **BGM: Vessel of Stars ~ Casket of Stars (Touhou 10.5: Casket of Stars)**

Marisa Kirisame

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes..."

"Here's what I believe." A voice said as Cinder turned around and then a Hakkero was placed on her chest. "I believe that it's time for _you_ to be disintegrated." She smirked. "MASTER...SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" She yelled as Cinder was consumed by it, and when it disappeared, all that remained was Pyrrha.

"Thank you, Marisa."

"Heh, no problem." Marisa smiled.

Flandre Scarlet

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, Flandre landed on the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Cinder to the ground. "What...?!" Cinder asked.

"Don't you DARE." She growled, aiming her hand at her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Cinder asked and then the Gungnir appeared in her hand.

"This." She said and then threw it, piercing through Cinder as she screamed in pain, launched away in the process... and adding insult to injury, Flandre clenched her fist to destroy her while Pyrrha jawdropped. "Good riddance."

Yuuka Kazami

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Cinder was wrapped around by sunflowers as Yuuka landed. "That's far enough." She said.

"You think flowers will stop me?" Cinder asked as the flowers suddenly burned up. "That's weak."

Yuuka clenched her fists, a shadow covering her eyes. "You destroyed my flowers..." She said, looking at her as she had a sadistic look in her eyes. "You will pay..." She said, quickly running over and punching Cinder away before unleashing a Master Spark that disintegrated Cinder.

"Oh. My. God." Pyrrha said as Yuuka angrily walked away.

Tenshi Hinanawi

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, the floor underneath them cracked up as they both looked down, and then Tenshi quickly grabbed a hold of Pyrrha and flew her to safety as she was hit by Danmaku lasers as she screamed in agony before she fell to the ground as Tenshi walked over and impaled Cinder on the head before walking away.

Sakuya Izayoi

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, knives surrounded Cinder in all directions as she gasped as they all impaled her as she screamed in agony before the whole area turned gray and Sakuya landed on the ground. "What are you... and where am I?!" She asked, surprisingly still alive.

"I'm an assassin... and you're in _my_ world now." She said as Sakuya walked over as Cinder tried to conjure up an arrow, but nothing came.

"Huh?!"

"This is my world... and no one has any power to defeat _me_ in my world." She said. "When you're in my world... it's over." She said, grabbing a hold of her and slitting her throat before the area disappeared as Pyrrha saw Sakuya on top of Cinder.

"What...?"

"She won't bother you anymore."

Hikari

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me." A voice said as Cinder was pulled away from them and Pyrrha saw Hikari as she pulled up in the air as Hikari threw her down. "BURN!" She yelled, unleashing a powerful fire stream at her as she screamed before disappearing into ashes. "Good riddance!" She exclaimed.

 **End BGM**

Solid Snake

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

 **BGM: Encounter (Metal Gear Solid)**

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the throat and Snake was holding on to her. "Wh-what are you?!"

"Doing what I do best." Snake said and then snapped her neck, immediately killing her.

"...Thank you." Pyrrha said as Snake nodded.

 **End BGM**

Minene

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes."

 **BGM: Battle! (Future Diary)**

A gun touched her head. "If you think you'll be killing her... you have another thing coming." Minene growled.

"Oh, joy... it's the one eyed goddess." She said before elbowing her in the gut and then kicking her away, knocking her away. "Dodge this." She said, aiming her arrow at her, but Minene pulled out a detonator and pressed the button as the floor under Cinder exploded as she fell to the ground below as Minene walked over to the hole and shot her before she hit the ground, hitting her in the head.

"You're a goddess?" Pyrrha asked.

"Long story."

Yuno

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

"Don't touch her." A voice said as they saw Yuno flying up in her Ultimate Yandere Queen form as she gripped her sword.

"Oh, it's the pink haired lady." She said, aiming her arrow at her and firing at her, but Yuno quickly used the debris to form a shield in front of her and then when the shield dropped, she fired lasers at her as she cried in pain as she flew up and pulled out an axe, slashing through him, cutting her in half before cutting her head off before turning back to normal.

"Whoa..." Pyrrha said.

"Hmph." Yuno swiftly kicked her torso before picking up Pyrrha and walking away.

 **End BGM**

Scorpion

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes..."

Suddenly, a spear pierced through her as her eyes widened in surprise as she looked to see Scorpion.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled, pulling her towards him and then breathing fire to disintegrate her.

"...Thanks, whoever you are." Pyrrha said as Scorpion nodded and disappeared.

 **BGM: This is Our Land (Halo 3)**

Grif

"Hey, Sarge, look at this!" Grif said, holding a Sniper Rifle and aiming it at a Ursa Grimm. "No scope!" He said and shot it without even looking, pulling the trigger but the bullet missed it by a mile.

"Grif, have you ever heard of aiming, dumbass?"

"Agh, dammit."

However, the bullet hit a building as it ricocheted off of it as it then hit a ramp, going up and hitting several Nevermores, but the bullet kept going up as it bounced off of a ship to another ship.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Do you believe in destiny...?"

"Yes."

The bullet bounced off another airship, then another, and then it headed straight for the building as it hit a wall, ricocheted off of it to another wall, hitting a perfect angle... and stopping when it hit Cinder right in the head, killing her. "What in the world...?" Pyrrha asked.

 _Down below..._

"Why do I have this feeling like I just killed someone?" Grif wondered. "...Nah."

 **End BGM**

 **BGM:This is the Hour (Halo 3)**

Master Chief

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

Master Chief flew up from his jetpack and saw what was about to unfold, so he quickly took out an Energy Sword and impaled Cinder with it as she screamed in agony. "I don't think so." He said, then pulling the Gravity Hammer from the other side of his hip and swung it, hitting Cinder and sending her flying, then he unstrapped a Spartan Laser on his back, aiming at her and then pulling the trigger, as the laser charged up and hit Cinder dead center, as she disintegrated before she hit the ground.

"...You are truly a badass." Pyrrha said as Master Chief helped her up and then used his jetpack to go back down.

 **End BGM**

Godzilla

"Do you believe in destiny?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Cinder as she looked to see Godzilla as he roared at her before throwing her to the ground, but she managed to survive this... however, Godzilla proceeded to stomp on her repeatedly until he backed away and used his laser breath to finish her off just for good measure.

"That seemed overkill..." Pyrrha sweatdropped.

Hina-Tex

"Pyrrha's in trouble!" Ruby exclaimed.

Isaac had an idea. "Hina! We need you to be pissed off at the moment!"

"Wh-what?! What makes you think you're just going to piss me off right here and now?"

"We need to insult her!" Grif said.

"Stand back, I'm good at insulting." Kosaka said and walked up to her. "You are a whore! You are a bitch! No one ever loves you!"

Hina clenched her fists, her eye twitching...but it wasn't enough juice. "That's not enough!" Roxas said.

"We need more juice!" Sheila told them.

"I'm just getting started." Kosaka said. "Souji is the worst boyfriend ever and you should be ashamed!"

"Are you trying to insult me or her?" Souji asked.

"Wait, it's working!" Yuno said. "I can feel the anger rising!"

"Kosaka! Kick it up a notch!" Yuki ordered.

"HALO IS THE WORST GAME FRANCHISE EVER! CALL OF DUTY IS FAR SUPERIOR!" He yelled.

"I...HATE...CALL OF DUTY FANBOYS..." Hina growled, looking like she was about to explode at any second.

Marisa had an idea. "Kosaka. Insult me."

"Okay." Kosaka smirked. "Marisa, you are by far the laziest, most annoying witch I have ever met! And you WANT Hina to call you mistress? What's next, you turn her into your slave? I'm sorry, but that's just fucked up! And another thing, you are the most-"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Kosaka by the throat. "Go on. I dare you to say that to my mistress, you fucking cockbite." She threatened.

"Tex is in the building!" Grif said as Hina-Tex glared at him. "D-don't hurt me! I don't have any cones to protect me!"

Hina-Tex threw Kosaka to the side and went into her Next form. "I'll be right back." She said and flew up from her jetpack.

"I'm surprised... she didn't hit you in the crotch." Buck said.

"Yeah..." Kosaka nodded, only for Hina-Tex to come down and punched Kosaka in the crotch hard enough for the ground to crack. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Hmph." She then flew up.

"Yeah, that'll hurt in the morning..." Buck said.

 _Above..._

"Do you believe in destiny...?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Cinder said, but then Hina-Tex landed on the ground.

 **BGM: On Your Knees (Red vs Blue)**

"Hello, bitch."

"Hina!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Not Hina... it's Tex." She replied.

"Oh." Pyrrha said before going wide eyed, paling up in the process. "Oh..."

"Hmph, like that's going to stop me?" Cinder asked, kicking Pyrrha to the side. "I'll deal with you later."

Hina-Tex pulled up her fists and then Cinder walked over to her, summoning a flame sword. "You think a fucking sword will stop me?" Hina-Tex asked.

"We shall see." Cinder said, watching her summon her Keyblade and it transformed into the Hardlight Blade as the two ran over and slashed each other several times, both of them clashing and then Cinder kicked her away, launching fireballs at her but Hina-Tex rolled away and then used Reflega, as the fireballs hit the Bubble Shield and was knocked back.

"Sheila!"

"Right!" Sheila scanned the area. "Over there!"

"Got it!" She nodded and ran over to some debris.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Cinder asked, firing arrows but she rolled around to avoid it and then she picked up some debris and threw it over to Cinder. "Hmph!" She stopped them. "What makes you so su-" Hina-Tex summoned a Sniper Rifle and shot her in the gut, as she cried out in pain and fell to the ground as she coughed out blood as she looked to see her running up to her as she launched a fire stream to her but she jumped in the air and then landed on top of her, punching her in the face repeatedly until Cinder kicked her off.

"You fucked with the wrong girl, Cinder!" Hina-Tex declared as she summoned her Energy Sword and ran over as Cinder punched her hand to knock her Energy Sword away, but that didn't stop her from getting round house kicked to the face to knock her away to the edge as she pulled out two Magnums, shooting her repeatedly until she got shot in the head, as she fell to the ground in death.

 **End BGM**

"Holy..." Pyrrha whispered as she watched Hina-Tex put her guns away and then turned back to her normal human self as she looked at Pyrrha and smiled. "Are you... Hina or are you Tex?"

"Who do you think?" Hina asked, winking at her.

"Oh, good." Pyrrha said.

"Come on, let's go." She said as Pyrrha nodded.

Kamen Rider Decade

"Do you believe in destiny...?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yes." Cinder nodded, summoning an arrow and going in for the kill on Pyrrha... but suddenly, the bow and arrow were shot out of her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, miss." The two look to the direction of the voice and see Kamen Rider Decade with his Ride Booker in Gun Mode.

 **BGM: Ride the Wind (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Who are you?" Cinder asked.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider." Decade smirked, opening his Decadriver on his waist which went vertical, and then taking out a card out of the Ride Booker. "Remember that." He finished as he inserted the card in his Driver-

 **"** ** _Final Attack Ride"_**

-before closing it.

 _ **"D-D-D-Decade!"**_

At that, nine holographic cards appeared in front of Decade and ended right at Cinder. Decade then jumped into the air and the holograms soon followed him in a way that made them look like they were now like a ramp straight towards the enemy. Decade passed through them, extending his right leg and tucking in his left as he was doing a flying kick straight down towards Cinder.

Cinder flew to avoid the kick, but the cards seemed to follow her mo matter where she went. Once Decade reached the last card, his kick finally made contact with Cinder, causing an explosion that engulfed Cinder until there was nothing of her left.

 **End BGM**

Decade landed next to Pyrrha after that.

"You're welcome." He said, leaving through a portal soon after.

* * *

 **BGM: Hikari – Orchestra (Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Next time on Kingdom Hearts**

"Oh MY GOD! WE'RE IN A BIONICLE WORLD!" Sora yelled.

"Was I always this bad?" Sabrina asked.

"TENNYSOOOOOOOOON!"

"Blake be nimble, Blake be quick, BLAKE NEEDS TO LEARN TO PICK UP AFTER HERSELF WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!" Jaune yelled.

"Isaac… I'm so sorry for what I almost did to you…" Samus apologized.

"WAHOO! I KNEW I'D COME BACK IN THE SEQUEL!" Neptune yelled.

"Judging by my calculations, what you are about to do is purely insane… and I love it!" Sheila said.

"I knew you'd like it." Hina grinned.

"NUI, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FAMILY!" Sabrina screamed.

"Alright, Aria, you're burning me up!" Natsu growled.

"COME, GUARDIAN!"

"Darkness has always been bad… right?" Sabrina asked.

"CHIDORI!"

"Oh, my spidey senses are tingling!"

"DEADPOOL, YOU ARE NOT SPIDER-MAN!" Nan yelled.

"Why do I feel like I've met you before?" Goku wondered.

"Chewie… we're home…"

"I feel like I'm outmanned here!" Elfman complained.

"Asami!" Korra exclaimed.

"Can things possibly get any worse?!" Yang asked.

"STAR DRESS: GEMINI FORM!"

"Ah, it seems like we've all met with a terrible fate…"

"In the end… there will be only chaos."

"You honestly think the Malevolent Seven will fall to the likes of you?"

"HOMURA?!"

"You liiiiiiike her!"

"OH SHUT UP, CAT!" Alex yelled.

"THESE MUSCLES HAVE BEEN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"You're messing with the wrong mutant, bub!"

"TRAITOR!"

"Is your skin seriously this stretchy? What kind of crazy skin condition is this?!" Natsu asked.

"Devil Fruit."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"Autobots, roll out!"

"The Magnificent…Seven…? What the hell is that?" Xarina asked.

"Kingdom Hearts is light… but is it also darkness…?" Sabrina wondered.

"I had a name once… but now… now I am just a Hellspawn…"

"Bow chicka bow wow!"

"I will pay you fifty dollars NOT TO SAY THAT ANYMORE!" Grif yelled.

"How can a guy with a crowbar be a badass if he's mute?!" Naruto asked. "I'm also looking at that Portal Gun!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm a housewife!"

"HULK…SMASH!"

"Honestly… I don't know which is worse… light or darkness…" Sabrina quietly said.

 **Next Time - Kingdom Hearts: Dawn of Chaos**

* * *

 **Holy crap... this story is complete?! I feel bittersweet about this.**

 **I like to thank Jacob for coming up with another story in this series. (Yeah, this was all Jacob's idea, including these openings that I wasn't so sure about. Go figure!)**

 **I also like to thank Cody, Wyvern, Yoshi (Who is currently Rowlett at the moment...), and Flash for sticking to this story now matter what happened!**

 **And now... without further ado... onto the next story involving The Malevolent Seven!**

 **BUT FIRST!**

 **A certain Touhou story!**

 **See ya then!**


End file.
